Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité
by AdrienH
Summary: La plus populaire des fanfics HP anglophones traduite en français ! Pétunia a épousé un biochimiste. Harry découvre la magie armé de la méthode expérimentale et des idéaux des Lumières. Titre original : Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality.
1. Un jour à très faible probabilité

Avertissement : J.K. Rowling possède Harry Potter, et personne ne possède les méthodes de la rationalité.

Il est communément admis que cette fiction a atteint sa vitesse de croisière aux environs du Chapitre 5. Si vous ne l'aimez toujours pas passé le Chapitre 10, laissez tomber.

Les critiques me rendent heureux. Vous pouvez écrire une critique sur n'importe quel chapitre, pas besoin de s'inscrire, et pas besoin d'avoir tout lu avant de commencer à critiquer d'autres chapitres - mais s'il vous plaît, écrivez _une_ critique maximum par chapitre.

Cette fiction n'est _pas _strictementde type unique-point-de-divergence strict - il existe un point de divergence principal quelque part dans le passé, mais il y a aussi d'autres altérations. Le terme le plus adéquat qu'il m'ait été donné de lire pour décrire cette fiction est "univers parallèle".

Le rythme de l'histoire est celui d'une série, c'est à dire celui d'une série télévisée ayant un nombre prédéterminé de saisons, avec une intrigue indépendante par épisode mais possédant un arc narratif général amenant vers une conclusion finale.

Tous les faits scientifiques mentionnés sont vrais. Cela dit, gardez à l'esprit que passé le domaine de la science, l'auteur ne partage peut-être pas les points de vue de ses personnages. Les actes du protagoniste ne sont pas tous des leçons de sagesse, et tout conseil donné par les personnages plus sombres peut être douteux, ou dangereux et à double tranchant.

* * *

><p><em>Sous les reflets lunaires un petit fragment d'argent, la fraction d'une ligne...<br>__(robes noires, tombant)  
><em>… _le sang se déverse par litres, et quelqu'un crie un mot._

* * *

><p>Chaque centimètre d'espace mural est couvert par des bibliothèques. Chacune a six étages et atteint presque le plafond. Certains étages sont remplis à ras bord de livres grand format : science, mathématiques, histoire et tout le reste. D'autres étages ont deux rangées de livres de science fiction brochés, avec la rangée arrière surélevée grâce à de vieilles boîtes à mouchoirs ou des planches de bois afin que l'on puisse la voir au-dessus de la rangée avant. Et ça ne suffit pas. Les livres débordent des tables et des sofas et forment de petits monticules sous les fenêtres.<p>

C'est le salon de la maison occupée par l'éminent professeur Michael Verres-Evans, et par sa femme, Mme. Pétunia Evans-Verres, et par leur fils adoptif, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Une lettre est posée sur la table du salon, ainsi qu'une enveloppe sans timbre faite d'un parchemin jaunâtre adressée d'une encre vert émeraude à M. H. Potter.

Le professeur et sa femme se parlent sèchement, mais ils ne crient pas. Le professeur considère que crier est un acte barbare.

"Tu plaisantes", dit Michael à Pétunia. Son ton laissait entendre qu'il craignait fort qu'elle soit sérieuse.

"Ma sœur était une sorcière", répéta Pétunia. Elle semblait effrayée, mais tint bon. "Son mari était un sorcier".

"C'est absurde !" dit sèchement Michael. "Ils étaient à notre mariage - ils nous ont rendu visite pour Noël -"

"Je leur ai dit que tu ne le saurais jamais," souffla Pétunia. "Mais c'est vrai. J'ai vu des choses -"

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel. "Très chère, je comprends bien que tu n'es pas familière de la littérature sceptique. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte de la facilité avec laquelle un magicien entraîné peut faire croire à l'impossible. Te souviens-tu de la façon dont j'ai appris à Harry comment tordre des cuillères ? Et s'il te semblait qu'ils pouvaient toujours deviner ce que tu pensais, alors c'était ce qu'on appelle de la lecture à froid -"

"Ils ne tordaient pas de cuillères -"

"Quoi alors ?"

Pétunia se mordit la lèvre. "Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu penseras que je suis -" Elle avala sa salive. "Écoute. Michael. Je n'étais pas - toujours comme ça -" Elle fit un geste dans sa propre direction, comme pour indiquer ses formes gracieuses. "Lily a fait ça. Parce que je - parce que je l'ai _suppliée_. Pendant des années, je l'ai suppliée. Lily avait _toujours _été plus mignonne que moi, et j'avais... été méchante avec elle à cause de ça, et ensuite elle a appris à faire de la _magie_, peux-tu imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti ? Et je l'ai _suppliée_ d'utiliser un peu de sa magie sur moi, pour que je sois mignonne moi aussi, comme ça même je ne pouvais pas avoir sa magie au moins je serais mignonne."

Des larmes s'amoncelaient dans les yeux de Pétunia.

"Et Lily refusait, et inventait les excuses les plus grotesques, par exemple que le monde disparaîtrait si elle commençait à être gentille envers sa sœur, ou qu'un centaure lui avait dit de ne pas le faire - les excuses les plus grotesques, et je la détestais à cause de ça. Et lorsque j'ai eu ma licence, je sortais avec ce garçon, Vernon Dursley, il était gras et c'était le seul garçon de l'université qui avait bien voulu me parler. Et il a dit qu'il voulait des enfants, et que son premier enfant s'appellerait Dudley. Et je me suis dit _quel genre de parents appelle son enfant Dudley Dursley ?_ C'était comme si j'avais vu mon futur se dérouler devant mes yeux, et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Alors j'ai écrit à ma sœur et je lui ai dit que si elle ne m'aidait pas alors autant en -"

Pétunia s'interrompit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Pétunia d'une voix faible, "elle a accepté. Elle m'a dit que c'était dangereux, et j'ai dit que je m'en fichais, et j'ai bu la potion et j'ai été malade pendant des semaines, mais alors que je commençais à aller mieux ma peau s'est éclaircie et ma poitrine s'est développée et... j'étais belle, les gens étaient _gentils_ avec moi," sa voix se brisa "et après cela je n'ai pas pu continuer à haïr ma sœur, particulièrement quand j'ai appris ce que sa magie lui a coûté à la fin -"

"Très chère," dit Michael avec gentillesse, "tu es tombée malade, tu as pris un peu de poids pendant ton repos, et ta peau s'est éclaircie naturellement. Ou être malade t'a fait changer de régime alimentaire -"

"C'était une sorcière," répéta Pétunia. "je l'ai vu."

"Pétunia," dit Michael. L'exaspération se glissait dans sa voix. "Tu _sais _que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Dois-je vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi ?"

Pétunia se tordit les mains. Elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer. "Mon amour, je sais que je ne peux pas gagner un débat contre toi, mais s'il te plaît, tu dois me croire -"

"_Papa ! Maman !_"

Les deux adultes se turent et regardèrent Harry comme si ils avaient oublié qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Maman, _tes _parents n'étaient pas des sorciers ?"

"Non," dit Pétunia, l'air perplexe.

"Alors aucun membre de ta famille ne connaissait l'existence de la magie avant que Lily ne reçoive sa lettre. Comment ont-_ils_ été convaincus ?"

"Ah..." dit Pétunia. "Ils n'ont pas fait qu'envoyer une lettre. Ils ont aussi envoyé un professeur de Poudlard. Il -" Les yeux de Pétunia s'orientèrent brièvement vers Michael. "Il nous a fait une démonstration de magie."

"Alors vous n'avez pas à vous disputer." dit fermement Harry. Espérant contre toute logique que cette fois, juste cette fois, ils l'écouteraient. "Si c'est vrai, nous n'avons qu'à amener un professeur de Poudlard ici et à voir sa magie à l'œuvre, et Papa admettra que c'est bien réel. Et si rien ne se passe, alors Maman acceptera que la magie n'existe pas. C'est à ça que sert la méthode expérimentale, à résoudre les problèmes sans avoir à débattre."

Le professeur pivota et baissa les yeux sur lui, dédaigneux comme toujours. "Oh, voyons, Harry. Vraiment, de la _magie _? Je pensais que _tu_ en savais assez pour ne pas prendre ça sérieusement, fils, même si tu n'as que dix ans. La magie est la chose la moins scientifique qui soit au monde !"

Harry se tordit la bouche avec amertume. Il était bien traité, probablement mieux que la plupart des pères génétiques ne traitaient leurs propres enfants. Harry avait été envoyé à la meilleure des écoles primaires - et quand un événement avait rendu cela impossible, on lui avait donné des précepteurs tirés du réservoir infini qu'étaient les étudiants en doctorat affamés. Harry avait toujours été encouragé à étudier ce qui captivait son attention, on lui avait acheté tous les livres qui avaient saisi son imagination, on l'avait soutenu à chaque compétition de mathématique ou de science à laquelle il participait. On lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait raisonnablement désirer, mis à part, peut-être, la moindre trace de respect. On ne pouvait pas demander à un professeur titulaire de biochimie à Oxford de prêter la moindre attention aux conseils d'un petit garçon. Il fallait écouter pour Montrer son Intérêt, bien sûr ; c'était ce qu'un Bon Parent aurait fait, et donc si vous vous considériez un Bon Parent, vous écoutiez. Mais prendre un enfant de dix ans _au sérieux ?_ Certainement pas.

Parfois Harry voulait hurler contre son père.

"Maman," dit Harry. "Si tu veux gagner ce débat contre Papa, consulte le chapitre deux du premier livre du Cours de Physique de Feynman. On peut y trouver une citation au sujet des philosophes qui disent beaucoup de choses au sujet des prérequis absolus de toute entreprise scientifique, et qui ont tous tort, parce que la seule règle de la science est que l'arbitre final est l'observation - qu'il suffit d'observer le monde et de décrire ce qu'on voit. Hm... je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où je pourrais trouver quelque chose disant que c'est un des idéaux de la science que de tout régler par l'expérimentation plutôt que par le débat -"

Sa mère baissa les yeux sur lui et sourit. "Merci, Harry. Mais -" elle releva sa tête et regarda son mari. "Je ne veux pas gagner un débat contre ton père. Je veux que mon mari... je veux qu'il écoute sa femme qui l'aime, et qu'il lui fasse confiance, au moins cette fois -"

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. _Sans espoir_. Ses deux parents étaient sans espoir.

Et maintenant ses parents commençaient une de _ces _disputes, une de celles où sa mère faisait tout pour que papa se sente coupable, et où son père faisait tout pour que maman se sente stupide.

"Je vais dans ma chambre," annonça Harry. Sa voix tremblait un peu. "Essayez de ne pas trop vous disputer, Maman, Papa, on saura bien assez tôt qui a raison."

"Bien sûr Harry", dit son père, et sa mère lui envoya un baiser rassurant, et ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant que Harry grimpait les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et essaya de réfléchir.

Le plus drôle, c'était qu'il aurait _dû_ être du coté de son père. Personne n'avait jamais vu le moindre élément de preuve que la magie existait, et selon maman, il y avait tout un monde magique caché, là, dehors. Comment qui que ce soit pourrait garder un secret pareil ? Avec encore plus de magie ? C'était une excuse pour le moins suspicieuse.

Ça aurait dû être une alternative simple entre : Maman faisait une blague, Maman mentait, Maman était folle ; par ordre d'horreur croissant. Si Maman avait envoyé la lettre elle-même, cela expliquait comment elle était arrivée à la boîte aux lettres sans timbre. Un peu de folie était beaucoup, beaucoup moins improbable qu'un univers où la magie existait.

Mais une partie de Harry était fermement convaincue que la magie était réelle, et cette conviction existait depuis l'instant où il avait vu la lettre putative de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Harry se massa le front, puis grimaça. _Ne crois pas__ à tou__t__ ce que tu penses_, avait dit un de ses livres.

Mais cette étrange certitude... Harry se rendit compte qu'il _s'attendait_ à ce que, oui, un professeur de Poudlard apparaisse et remue une baguette et que de la magie en sorte. Cette étrange certitude ne faisait aucun effort pour se protéger d'une possible falsification - elle n'inventait pas à l'avance des excuses expliquant pourquoi il n'y aurait aucun professeur, ou pourquoi le professeur ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de tordre des cuillères.

_D'où viens-tu, étrange petite prédiction ?_ Harry émit cette pensée en direction de son cerveau. _Pourquoi est-ce que je crois ce que je crois ?_

Harry était généralement doué pour répondre à cette question, mais dans ce cas particulier, il n'avait pas la moindre _idée_ de ce que son cerveau pouvait bien penser.

Harry se secoua mentalement. Un plaque de métal sur une porte est faite pour être poussée, une poignée sur une porte est faite pour être tirée, et la chose à faire avec une hypothèse testable était d'aller la tester.

Il prit une feuille de papier à carreaux et commença à écrire.

_Chère directrice adjointe_

Harry marqua une pause et réfléchit ; puis il écarta la feuille et en prit une autre tout en faisant sortir un nouveau millimètre de graphite de son porte-mine. Cette lettre demandait une calligraphie attentive.

_Chère directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall,_

_Où à qui que ce soit de droit :_

_J'ai récemment reçu votre lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard, adressée à M. H. Potter. Vous ne savez peut-être pas que mes parents génétiques, James Potter et Lily Potter (anciennement Lily Evans) sont morts. J'ai été adopté par la sœur de Lily, Petunia Evans-Verres, et par son mari, Michael Verres-Evans._

_Je désire ardemment aller à Poudlard, à condition qu'un tel lieu existe. Seule ma mère Pétunia dit connaître l'existence de la magie, et qu'elle ne peut l'utiliser. Mon père est extrêmement sceptique. Je suis moi-même incertain. De plus, je ne sais où me procurer ni les livres ni l'équipement listés dans la lettre d'acceptation._

_Ma mère a mentionné que vous avez envoyé un représentant de Poudlard à Lily Potter (alors Lily Evans) afin de démontrer à sa famille que la magie était réelle, et, je présume, afin d'aider Lily à obtenir ses fournitures scolaires. Il serait d'une grande aide que vous fassiez de même pour ma famille._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry ajouta leur adresse, puis plia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il adressa à Poudlard. Un moment de réflexion supplémentaire l'amena à dénicher une bougie et à faire couler de la cire sur le plis de l'enveloppe, dans laquelle il grava les initiales H.J.P.E.V. au moyen de la pointe d'un couteau de cuisine. Si il allait sombrer dans la folie, autant le faire avec style.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Son père était assis dans le salon et lisait un livre de mathématiques avancées, pour montrer à quel point il était intelligent ; et sa mère était dans la cuisine et préparait un des plats favoris de son père, pour montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de discuter. Aussi effrayantes que soient les disputes, _ne pas se disputer_ était en quelque sorte bien pire.

"Maman," dit Harry dans ce silence énervant, "je vais tester l'hypothèse. Selon ta théorie, comment puis-je envoyer une chouette à Poudlard ?"

Sa mère se détourna de l'évier et le dévisagea avec un air choqué. "Je - Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il faut juste que tu aies une chouette magique."

Cela aurait dû être hautement suspicieux, _oh, alors il n'y a aucun moyen de tester ta théorie_, mais l'étrange certitude en Harry semblait prête à aller un cran plus loin.

"Eh bien, la lettre est arrivée ici d'une façon ou d'une autre," dit Harry. "alors je vais juste la brandir en l'air et crier 'Lettre pour Poudlard !', et je verrai bien si une chouette vient l'attraper. Papa, tu veux venir regarder ?"

Son père secoua la tête avec minutie et continua de lire. _Bien sûr_, se dit Harry. La magie était une chose disgracieuse en laquelle seuls les gens stupides croyaient ; si son père allait jusqu'à _tester_ l'hypothèse, ou même _observait_ le test, cela reviendrait à _s'associer_ avec cette théorie...

Ce n'est que lorsque Harry atteignit la porte de derrière d'un pas lourd et pénétra dans le jardin qu'il lui vint à l'esprit que si une chouette descendait _réellement_ et attrapait la lettre, il allait avoir quelques difficultés à le dire à son père.

_Mais - bon - ça ne peut pas _vraiment _se produire, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe ce que mon cerveau semble croire. Si une chouette descend vraiment et attrape cette enveloppe, je vais avoir des soucis bien plus importants que l'opinion de Papa._

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et leva l'enveloppe en l'air.

Il avala sa salive.

S'écrier _Lettre pour Poudlard ! _tout en tenant une enveloppe en l'air au milieu de votre jardin était à vrai dire... plutôt embarrassant, maintenant qu'il y songeait.

_Non. Je vaux mieux que Papa. J'utiliserai la méthode scientifique même si ça me donne l'air stupide._

"Lettre -" dit Harry, mais cela sonna plutôt comme un coassement chuchoté.

Harry trempa sa volonté dans de l'acier et cria en direction d'un ciel vide : "_Lettre pour Poudlard ! Je pourrais avoir une chouette par ici ?"_

"Harry ?" demanda la voix d'une femme perplexe qui était l'une des voisines.

Harry redescendit sa main comme si elle était en flammes et cacha l'enveloppe derrière son dos comme si c'était de l'argent de la drogue. Son visage entier brûlait de honte.

Le visage d'une vieille femme apparut par-dessus la palissade du jardin, des cheveux grisonnants s'échappant de sa résille. Mme. Figg, la babysitter occasionnelle. "Harry, que fais-tu ?"

"Rien," répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée. "Juste... je teste une théorie vraiment idiote -"

"As-tu reçu ta lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard ?"

Harry se pétrifia.

"Oui," dirent les lèvres de Harry un moment plus tard. "J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Ils disent qu'ils veulent recevoir ma réponse par chouette avant le 31 juillet mais -"

"Mais tu n'as _pas _de chouette. Pauvre petit ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient en t'envoyant seulement la lettre standard."

Un bras ridé s'étira au-dessus de la palissade, et ouvrit une main quémandante. Ses pensées presque totalement arrêtées, Harry lui donna l'enveloppe.

"Laisse-moi m'en occuper, cher petit," dit Mme. Figg, "j'enverrai quelqu'un en un rien de temps."

Et son visage disparut derrière la palissade.

Il y eut un long silence dans le jardin.

Et la voix d'un garçon dit, calmement et doucement : "Quoi."


	2. Tout ce que je crois est faux

#include "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

><p>"<em>Bien sûr que c'était ma faute. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici qui pourrait être responsable de quoi que ce soit."<em>

* * *

><p>"Donc, juste pour être bien clair, " dit Harry, "Papa, si le professeur te fait vraiment léviter, alors que tu sais que tu n'as été attaché à aucun fil, ce sera une preuve suffisante. Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis et dire que c'était un truc de magicien. Ce ne serait pas jouer franc jeu. Si tu te penses que tu pourrais réagir comme ça, tu devrais le dire <em>maintenant<em>, et nous pourrons trouver une autre expérience qui remplacera celle-ci."

Le père de Harry, le Professeur Michael Verres-Evans, leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, Harry."

"Et toi, Maman, ta théorie dit que le professeur devrait en être capable, et si ça n'est pas le cas, tu admettras avoir eu tort. Pas d'excuses comme quoi la magie ne fonctionne pas lorsque les gens n'y croient pas, ou quoi que ce soit du genre."

Madame la Directrice Adjointe Minerva McGonagall regardait Harry avec perplexité. Elle avait pas mal l'air d'une sorcière avec ses robes noires et son chapeau pointu, mais lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était d'un ton formel et Écossais qui n'allait pas du tout avec son apparence. Au premier abord, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui devrait ricaner et mettre des bébés dans des chaudrons, mais l'effet était gâché à la seconde où elle ouvrait la bouche. "Est-ce assez, M. Potter ?", dit-elle. "Puis-je à présent opérer la démonstration ?"

"_Assez_ ? Probablement pas, " dit Harry. "mais au moins ça _aidera_. Allez-y, Madame la Directrice Adjointe."

"Professeur suffira,_"_ dit-elle, puis, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Harry regarda son père.

"Huh, " dit Harry.

Son père le regarda à son tour. "Huh, " dit-il en écho.

Puis le Professeur Verres-Evans regarda le Professeur McGonagall. "Très bien, vous pouvez me faire descendre maintenant."

Son père fut précautionneusement descendu jusqu'au sol.

Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'étrange partie de lui qui avait _déjà_ été convaincue, mais... "Voilà qui est un peu décevant, " dit Harry. "Vous penseriez qu'il y aurait une sorte d'événement mental spectaculaire au moment d'une mise à jour au sujet d'une probabilité infinitésimale -" Harry s'interrompit. Maman, McGonagall, et même Papa lui jetaient à nouveau _ce regard_. "Je veux dire au moment où on se rend compte que tout ce qu'on croit est faux."

Sérieusement, ça aurait dû être plus spectaculaire. Son cerveau aurait dû être en train d'évacuer à grande eau tout son stock d'hypothèses sur l'univers, aucune d'entre elle ne permettant à cette lévitation d'avoir eu lieu. Au lieu de ça, son cerveau semblait dire : _Très bien, j'ai vu le professeur de Poudlard agiter sa main et faire voler ton père dans les airs. Et maintenant ?_

La femme sorcière leur souriait et semblait s'amuser. "Souhaiteriez-vous une démonstration supplémentaire, M. Potter ?"

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, " dit Harry. "Nous venons de réaliser une expérience décisive. Mais..." Harry hésita. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En fait, dans ces circonstances, il ne _devrait pas_ s'en empêcher. Il était convenable et justifié d'être curieux. "Que pouvez vous _faire_ d'autre ?"

Le Professeur McGonagall se transforma en chat.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, si vite qu'il trébucha sur une pile de livres abandonnés et fit un dur atterrissage sur son arrière-train dans un bruit de claquement. Ses mains descendirent pour le retenir sans tout à fait atteindre leur but et il y eu un élancement d'avertissement dans son épaule alors que son poids terminait sa chute libre.

Le petit chat tigré redevint immédiatement une femme en robes. "Je suis navrée, M. Potter, " dit McGonagall, l'air sincère, bien que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. "J'aurais dû vous prévenir."

Harry avait le souffle court. Sa voix sortit étouffée. "_Vous ne POUVEZ pas faire ça !"_

"Ce n'est qu'une Métamorphose,_"_ dit McGonagall. "Une transformation en Animagus, pour être exacte."

"Vous vous êtes transformée en chat ! Un PETIT chat ! Vous avez violé la Conservation de l'énergie ! Ce n'est pas qu'une règle arbitraire, c'est sous-jacent à la forme de l'opérateur quantique Hamiltonien ! Le rejeter détruit l'unitarité et vous vous retrouvez avec des signaux supraluminiques ! Et les chats sont COMPLIQUÉS ! Un esprit humain ne peut visualiser l'anatomie entière d'un chat, et toute sa biochimie, et qu'en est-il de sa _neurologie _? Comment pouvez vous continuer à _penser_ avec un cerveau de la taille de celui d'un chat ?"

Les lèvres de McGonagall s'étiraient de plus en plus à présent. "Magie."

"La magie _ne suffit pas_ à faire ça ! Il vous faudrait être un dieu !"

McGonagall cligna des yeux. "C'est bien la premier fois qu'on me compare à _ça_."

La vue de Harry se brouillait tandis que son cerveau commençait à comprendre ce qui venait de se briser. Tout le concept d'un univers unifié par des lois mathématiques régulières venait d'être évacué ; la notion même de _physique_ avec. Trois mille ans à résoudre des gros problèmes en les divisant en petits éléments, à découvrir que la musique des planètes avait la même mélodie qu'un pomme qui tombe, à découvrir que les vraies lois étaient parfaitement universelles et n'avaient d'exception nulle part et prenaient la forme de simples mathématiques gouvernant les parties infinitésimales des choses ; _sans parler du fait_ que l'esprit était le cerveau et que le cerveau était fait de neurones, qu'un cerveau était une personne, _était_ -

Puis une femme s'était transformée en chat, merci bien.

Cent questions se battaient pour être la première à franchir les lèvres de Harry. La gagnante se fit entendre : "Et à quel type d'incantation appartient _Wingardium Leviosa_ ? Qui invente les mots pour ces sorts, des enfants en maternelle ?"

"C'est assez, M. Potter", dit McGonagall avec fraîcheur, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'un amusement contenu. "Si vous souhaitez apprendre la magie, je suggère que nous mettions la dernière main à cette paperasserie afin que vous puissiez être inscrit à Poudlard."

"Bien, " dit Harry, quelque peu étourdi. Il rassembla ses pensées. La Marche de la Raison devrait juste recommencer, voilà tout ; il avait toujours la méthode expérimentale et c'était ça le plus important. "Comment puis-je me rendre à Poudlard ?"

Un rire étouffé s'échappa de McGonagall, comme si on le lui avait arraché avec une pince à épiler.

"Un instant, Harry, " dit son père. "Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas été à l'école jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu te souviens de ta situation ?"

McGonagall pivota et fit face à Michael. "Sa situation ? De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Je ne dors pas comme il faut, " dit Harry. Il fit un geste d'impuissance. "Mon cycle de sommeil est de vingt-six heures. Je dois me coucher deux heures plus tard tous les jours. Je ne peux pas m'endormir plus tôt, et le lendemain je dois me coucher deux plus _tard_. 22h, minuit, 2h, 4h, jusqu'à faire un tour d'horloge. Même si j'essaie de me lever tôt, ça ne change rien et je suis une loque toute la journée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été à l'école jusqu'à maintenant."

"C'est une des raisons, " dit sa mère. Harry lui jeta un long regard.

McGonagall fit un long _hmmmmm_. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'un cas pareil auparavant..." dit-elle lentement. "Je vérifierai avec Madame Pomfrey si elle connaît un remède." Puis son visage s'éclaircit. "Non, je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème - Je trouverai une solution d'une façon ou d'une autre. Maintenant, " et son regard devint dur à nouveau, "quelles sont ces _autres_ raisons ?"

Harry jeta à nouveau un long regard à ses parents. "Je suis un objecteur de conscience à la scolarisation infantile, au motif que je ne devrais pas avoir à souffrir de l'abjecte incapacité d'un système scolaire perpétuellement défaillante à me fournir des enseignants ou du matériel d'étude d'une qualité ne serait-ce que minimalement adéquate."

Les deux parents hurlèrent de rire, comme si ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'une bonne blague. "Oh,_"_ dit le père de Harry, les yeux brillant, "est-ce pour _ça_ que tu as mordu un professeur de mathématique en CE2 ?"

"_Elle ne savait pas ce qu'est un logarithme !"_

"Bien sûr,_"_ répondit la mère de Harry. "La mordre était une réponse très mature."

Le père de Harry hocha la tête. "Une politique mûrement réfléchie et destinée à résoudre le problème fort répandu des enseignants qui ne comprennent pas les logarithmes."

"J'avais _sept ans_ ! Combien de temps allez vous continuer à ressasser cette histoire ?"

"Je sais,_"_ dit sa mère avec compassion, "tu mords _un _professeur de mathématiques et ils ne te laissent jamais l'oublier, c'est ça ?"

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall. "Et voilà ! Vous voyez ce que je dois endurer ?"

"Excusez moi,_"_ dit Pétunia, et elle fuit à travers la porte vers le porche, d'où ses hurlements de rires restaient tout à fait audibles.

"Ahem, eh bien, voyons,_"_ dit McGonagall, qui pour une raison ou une autre semblait avoir du mal à parler, "personne ne mordra de professeurs à Poudlard, est-ce bien clair, M. Potter ?"

Harry fit une mine renfrognée. "D'accord, je ne mordrai personne qui ne m'aura pas mordu d'abord."

Le Professeur Michael Verres-Evans dut lui aussi quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit ça.

"Bon,_"_ soupira McGonagall après que les parents de Harry eurent retrouvé leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes et furent revenus. "Bon, je pense que, dans ces circonstances, je devrais éviter de vous faire acheter votre matériel d'étude jusqu'à un jour ou deux avant le début des classes."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Les autres enfants connaissent déjà la magie, non ? Je dois commencer à les rattraper tout de suite !"

"Soyez rassuré, M. Potter, " répondit McGonagall, "Poudlard est tout à fait capable d'enseigner les fondamentaux. Et je soupçonne, M. Potter, que si je vous laisse seul durant deux mois avec vos livres scolaires, même sans baguette, je reviendrais en cette maison et trouverais à la place un cratère bouillonnant d'une fumée violette entouré d'une ville dépeuplée ainsi qu'un fléau de zèbres en feu terrorisant ce qui reste de l'Angleterre.

Le mère et la père de Harry hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

"_Maman ! Papa !"_


	3. Comparer la réalité à ses alternatives

Si J.K. Rowling vous interroge sur cette histoire : vous ne savez rien.

* * *

><p>"<em>Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ça."<em>

* * *

><p>"Mon Dieu," dit le barman en dévisageant Harry, "est-ce... se pourrait-il que -?"<p>

Harry se pencha par-dessus le bar du Chaudron Baveur du mieux qu'il pu, le zinc atteignant à peu près le haut de ses sourcils. Une question _pareille_ méritait qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même.

"Suis-je - pourrais-je être - peut-être - qui sait - si c'_est_ le cas - mais une question reste en suspend - _qui_ _?_"

"Bénie soit mon âme," murmura le vieux barman, "Harry Potter... quel honneur."

Harry cligna des yeux puis se reprit. "Eh bien, oui, vous êtes perspicace ; la plupart des gens ne s'en rendent pas compte si vite -"

"Ça suffit," dit le Professeur McGonagall. Sa main se resserra sur l'épaule de Harry. "Ne harcèle pas le garçon, Tom, tout ça est nouveau pour lui."

"Mais c'est lui ?" chevrota une vieille femme. "C'est Harry Potter ?" Elle se leva de sa chaise dans un bruit de raclement.

"Doris -" dit McGonagall sur un ton d'avertissement. Le long regard avec lequel elle balaya la pièce aurait dû suffire à intimider n'importe qui.

"Je veux seulement lui serrer la main" murmura la vieille femme. Elle s'inclina profondément et brandit une main ridée. Harry, se sentant plus confus et gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, la serra avec précaution. Des larmes tombèrent des yeux de la vieille femme jusqu'à leur poignée de main. "Mon petit-fils était un Auror," lui murmura-t-elle. "Mort en soixante-dix-neuf. Merci, Harry Potter. Loué soit le ciel."

"De rien," dit Harry, passé en pilote automatique, puis il se tourna vers McGonagall et lui jeta un regard à la fois terrifié et implorant.

McGonagall claqua son pied sur le sol juste avant que la ruée ne commence. Cela fit un bruit qui donna à Harry une nouvelle définition de l'expression "coup de tonnerre", et tous se figèrent.

"Nous sommes pressés," dit McGonagall d'une voix parfaitement, absolument normale.

Ils quittèrent le bar sans ennui.

"McGonagall ?" dit Harry, une fois qu'ils furent dans la cour du bâtiment. Il avait voulu s'enquérir de ce qui se passait, mais s'entendit poser une toute autre question. "Qui était l'homme pâle ? L'homme au bar à l'œil convulsé ?"

"Hm ?" dit McGonagall, l'air un peu surprise ; peut-être qu'elle non plus ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. "C'était le Professeur Quirrell. Il va enseigner le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard cette année."

"J'ai eu une sensation des plus étranges, comme si je le connaissais..." Harry se frotta le front. "Et comme si je devais éviter de lui serrer la main." Comme de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait autrefois été votre ami, puis que quelque chose avait très mal tourné... ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. "Et pour le reste ?"

McGonagall lui jeta un étrange regard. "M. Potter... savez-vous... que vous a-t-on dit _au juste_... sur la façon dont vos parents sont morts ?"

Harry lui renvoya un regard ferme. "Mes parents sont vivants et bien portants, et ils ont toujours refusé de me parler de la façon dont mes parents _génétiques_ sont morts. Ce dont je ne déduis rien de bon."

"Une loyauté admirable," dit McGonagall. Sa voix se fit plus basse : "Mais je souffre un peu de vous l'entendre dire ainsi. Lily et James étaient des amis."

Soudain honteux, Harry détourna le regard. "Je suis navré," dit-il d'une petite voix. "Mais j'_ai_ un père et une mère. Et je sais que je ne ferais que me rendre malheureux si je comparais la réalité à... quelque chose de parfait que mon imagination a construite."

"C'est étonnamment sage de votre part," dit McGonagall avec douceur. "Mais vos parents _génétiques _sont morts d'une belle mort ; en vous protégeant."

_En me protégeant ?_

Quelque chose d'inconnu étreint le cœur de Harry. "Que...s'_est-il_ passé ?"

McGonagall soupira. Sa baguette vint toucher le front de Harry, et la vision de ce dernier se brouilla un instant. "Une sorte de déguisement, " dit McGonagall, "pour que ceci n'ait plus lieu, pas avant que vous soyez prêt. Puis sa baguette fut à nouveau dehors, et par trois fois toucha un mur de brique...

... où se creusa un trou qui se dilata, s'étira et trembla pour devenir une immense arcade révélant une longue rangée de magasins dotés de pancartes criant les mérites de chaudrons et de foies de dragons.

Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un venait de se transformer en chat.

Et ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans le monde magique.

Il y avait des marchands vantant des Bottes Rebondissantes ("Faites avec du vrai Flubber !") et "Couteaux +3 ! Fourchettes +2 ! Cuillères avec un bonus de +4 !" Il y avait des lunettes capables de rendre vert tout ce que vous regardiez, et une sélection de confortables fauteuils de salon dotés de sièges éjectables pour les urgences.

La tête de Harry tournait, tournait comme si elle essayait de se dévisser de son cou. C'était comme de déambuler dans la section objets magiques d'un livre de règles d'Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (il ne jouait pas au jeu, mais il aimait lire les livres de règles). Harry souhaitait désespérément ne pas manquer un seul des objets disponibles, au cas où ce serait l'un des trois requis pour compléter un cycle de sorts de _vœux_ infinis.

Puis Harry remarqua quelque chose qui le fit inconsciemment dériver loin de McGonagall et il se dirigea droit vers un magasin à la devanture faite de briques bleues aux rebords bronze-acier. Il fallut que McGonagall se campe juste devant lui pour que Harry revienne à la réalité."

"M. Potter ?" dit-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. "Je suis navré ! J'ai oublié pendant un moment que j'étais avec vous et non avec ma famille." Harry esquissa un geste en direction de la vitrine du magasin, qui affichait des lettres ardentes qui brillaient d'une lueur à la fois perçante et lointaine, et l'on pouvait y lire : _Bigbam's Brillant Books._ "Lorsqu'on passe devant une librairie qu'on n'a pas encore visitée, on doit rentrer et jeter un coup d'œil. C'est la règle de la famille."

"C'est la chose la plus Serdaigle que j'ai jamais entendue."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien. M. Potter, notre première étape sera une visite à Gringotts, la banque du monde magique. La chambre forte de votre famille _génétique _s'y trouve, ainsi que l'héritage que vos parents _génétiques _vous ont laissé, et vous allez avoir besoin d'argent pour vos fournitures scolaires." Elle soupira. "Et je suppose qu'une certaine quantité d'argent de poche destinée à l'achat de livres pourra être excusée. Cela dit vous pourriez décider d'attendre un moment. Poudlard a une bibliothèque assez conséquente consacrée à la magie. Et la tour dans laquelle je soupçonne fortement que vous allez vivre est équipée de sa propre bibliothèque plus généraliste. Tout livre que vous achèterez ici sera probablement un doublon."

Harry hocha la tête, et ils continuèrent.

"Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est _excellente _diversion, " dit Harry, alors que sa tête continuait de pivoter en tous sens, "probablement la meilleure diversion qu'on ait jamais essayée sur moi, mais ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié notre discussion laissée en suspens."

McGonagall soupira. "Vos parents - votre mère tout du moins - a peut-être été fort sage de ne rien vous dire."

"Et vous souhaitez que je continue dans cette ignorance béate ? Votre plan possède une faille évidente, Professeur McGonagall."

"J'imagine que ce serait assez futile," dit la sorcière avec fermeté, "vu que n'importe quel passant pourrait vous raconter cette histoire. Très bien."

Et elle lui parla de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort.

"Voldemort ?" murmura Harry. Ça aurait dû être drôle, mais ça ne l'était pas. Le nom brûlait avec froideur, impitoyable, d'une clarté de diamant, tel un marteau de titane pur s'abattant sur une enclume de chair sans défense. Un frisson parcouru Harry alors même qu'il prononçait le mot, et il décida ici et maintenant d'utiliser des termes plus sûrs, comme Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis l'Angleterre magique à feu et à sang, tel un loup enragé, déchirant, déchiquetant le tissu de leur vie. D'autres pays s'étaient tordus les mains, hésitant à intervenir à cause de leur égoïsme apathique, ou par peur, car le premier d'entre eux à s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres verrait sa paix devenir la cible de sa terreur.

(_L'effet du témoin_, se dit Harry, songeant à l'expérience de Latane et Darley qui avait montré que vous aviez plus de chances d'être aidé si vous faisiez une crise d'épilepsie en présence d'une personne qu'en présence de trois. _Diffusion de la responsabilité, chacun espérant que quelqu'un d'autre agisse en premier._)

Les Mangemorts avaient suivi le sillage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et dans son avant-garde se trouvaient des vautours charognards qui rouvraient les blessures, ou des serpents pour mordre et affaiblir. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas aussi épouvantables que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils étaient épouvantables ; et ils étaient nombreux. Et les Mangemorts maniaient plus que des baguettes ; et il y avait dans ces troupes masquées des fortunes, du pouvoir politique, et des secrets transformés en chantages afin de paralyser une société qui essayait de se protéger.

Un journaliste âgé et respecté, Yermy Wibble, avait réclamé une hausse des taxes et une conscription forcée. Il s'était écrié qu'il était absurde que la majorité se tapisse, effrayée par la minorité. Sa peau, seule sa peau, avait été retrouvée clouée au mur de la rédaction le matin suivant, à côté des peaux de sa femme et de ses deux filles. Chacun souhaitait que quelque chose soit fait, et personne n'osait prendre l'initiative. Le prochain à se démarquer deviendrait le prochain exemple.

Jusqu'au jour où les noms de Lily et James Potter atteignirent le haut de la liste.

Et ces deux-là auraient pu mourir la baguette à la main et n'avoir aucun regret, car c'_étaient_ des héros ; mais ils avaient un nouveau né, leur fils, Harry Potter.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Harry. Il les essuya avec colère, ou peut-être avec désespoir, _Je ne connaissais pas ces gens, pas vraiment, ce ne sont pas mes parents _aujourd'hui_, ce serait futile d'être triste pour eux_ -

Lorsque Harry eut fini de sangloter dans les robes de McGonagall, il releva la tête, et voir que des larmes se trouvaient aussi dans ses yeux à elle le fit se sentir un peu mieux.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu à Godric's Hollow," dit McGonagall dans un souffle. "Vous auriez dû être à l'abri, mais on vous a trahi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué James, et il a tué Lily, et enfin il est parvenu jusqu'à vous, jusqu'à votre berceau. Il vous a jeté le sortilège de la Mort. Et tout était fini. Le sortilège de la Mort est fait de haine pure, et frappe directement l'âme en la séparant du corps. Il ne peut être arrêté. La seule défense est de ne pas être là. Mais vous avez survécu. Vous êtes la seule personne à avoir jamais survécu. Le sortilège de la Mort a été réfléchi, il a rebondi et a frappé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne laissant que la carcasse brûlée de son corps et une cicatrice sur votre front. C'était la fin de la terreur, et nous étions libres. Voilà, Harry Potter, pourquoi les gens veulent voir la cicatrice sur votre front, et pourquoi ils veulent vous serrer la main."

Le torrent de pleurs qui s'était déversé en Harry avait usé toutes ses larmes. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer à nouveau ; il avait fini.

(Et quelque part, enfoui sous ses pensées, se trouvait un léger, très léger sentiment de confusion, l'idée que quelque chose dans cette histoire ne collait pas ; et cela faisait partie de son art que de remarquer ce sentiment, mais il était distrait. Car il est une triste règle disant que c'est lorsqu'on a le plus besoin de son art de rationaliste qu'on risque le plus de l'oublier.)

Harry se détacha du flanc de McGonagall. "Je vais - avoir besoin d'y réfléchir," dit-il, essayant de maintenir un contrôle sur sa voix. Il fixa ses chaussures. "Euh, vous pouvez les appeler mes parents, si vous le souhaitez, vous n'avez pas à dire 'parents génétiques' ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir deux mères et deux pères."

McGonagall fut silencieuse.

Et ils marchèrent ensemble en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à un grand bâtiment blanc aux vastes portes de bronze.

"Gringotts," dit McGonagall.


	4. L'hypothèse du Marché Efficient

Avertissement : J.K. Rowling vous observe de là où elle a toujours attendu, dans le vide entre les mondes

* * *

><p>Avis : Comme certains l'ont fait remarquer, les livres sont en contradiction les uns avec les autres pour ce qui est du pouvoir d'achat d'un Gallion ; je vais choisir une valeur fixe et m'y tenir. Cinq livres anglaises pour un Gallion ne cadre pas avec sept Gallions pour une baguette, ni avec des enfants utilisant des baguettes de seconde main.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Domination mondiale est une phrase si laide. Je préfère l'appeler optimisation mondiale."<em>

* * *

><p>Des tas de Gallions d'or. Des piles de Mornilles d'argent. Des monceaux de Noises de bronze.<p>

Harry se tenait là, la bouche ouverte, et regardait la chambre forte familiale. Il avait tant de questions qu'il ne savait pas par _où_ commencer.

Depuis l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre forte, McGonagall le regardait avec l'air de s'appuyer négligemment contre le mur, mais ses yeux étaient attentifs. Bon, rien de surprenant. Se voir présenter un énorme tas de pièces d'or constituait un test de personnalité tellement pur que c'en était un stéréotype.

"Ces pièces sont-elles faites de métal pur ?" dit finalement Harry.

"Quoi ?" siffla le gobelin Gripsec qui attendait près de la porte. "Remettez-vous en question l'intégrité de Gringotts, M. Potter-Evans-Verres ?"

"Non monsieur," dit Harry d'un air absent, "pas du tout, navré si je me suis mal exprimé. C'est juste que je ne sais pas du tout comment votre système financier fonctionne. Je vous demande si les Gallions en général sont faits d'or pur."

"Bien sûr," dit Gripsec.

"Et n'importe peut les frapper, ou sont-ils produits par un monopole qui collecte ainsi un seigneuriage ?"

"Quoi ?" dit McGonagall, les yeux vides.

Gripsec grimaça, révélant des dents acérées. "Seul un idiot ferait confiance à autre chose qu'à une pièce gobeline !"

"En d'autres mots," dit Harry, "les pièces ne sont pas supposées valoir plus que le métal dont elles sont faites ?"

Gripsec regardait Harry. McGonagall semblait perplexe.

"Je veux dire que, imaginez que j'arrive ici avec une tonne d'argent. Pourrais-je repartir avec une tonne de Mornilles ?"

"Contre des frais, M. Potter-Evans-Verres." Le gobelin l'observait avec des yeux scintillants. "Contre des frais certains. Où trouveriez-vous une tonne d'argent, cela je me le demande.

"Je parlais hypothétiquement," dit Harry. _Pour l'instant, en tout cas. _"Donc... combien feriez-vous payer, en fraction du poids total ?"

Les yeux de Gripsec étaient fixés sur Harry. "Je devrais consulter mes supérieurs..."

"Donnez-moi une estimation. Je ne demanderai pas à Gringotts de s'y tenir."

"Un vingtième du métal paierait pour la frappe des pièces."

Harry hocha la tête. "Merci beaucoup, M. Gripsec."

_Alors non seulement l'économie magique est totalement découplée de l'économie Moldue, mais personne ici n'a jamais entendu parler d'arbitrage._ L'économie Moldue, plus grande, avait un taux d'échange fluctuant entre l'or et l'argent, si bien que chaque fois que le taux or-pour-argent des Moldus se trouvait à plus de 5% de différence avec le rapport de poids dix-sept-Mornilles-pour-un-Gallion, l'or ou l'argent aurait dû être drainé hors de l'économie magique jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne impossible de maintenir un taux d'échange. Amenez une tonne d'argent, échangez-la contre des Mornilles (et payez 5%), échangez les Mornilles contre des Gallions, amenez l'or dans le monde Moldu, échangez-le contre plus d'argent que ce que vous aviez au départ, et recommencez.

Le taux d'échange or-argent des Moldus n'était-il pas aux environs de cinquante pour un ? En tout cas, pensait Harry, ce n'était certainement pas dix-sept pour un. Et il semblait que les pièces d'argent étaient en fait _plus petites _que les pièces d'or.

Mais après tout, Harry se tenait dans une banque qui stockait littéralementvotre argent dans des chambres fortes pleines de pièces d'or, gardées par des dragons, et où vous deviez pénétrer et récupérer vos pièces à chaque fois que vous souhaitiez dépenser de l'argent. Des détails tels que réduire l'inefficacité des marchés grâce à l'arbitrage leur passerait probablement au-dessus de la tête. Il avait été tenté de faire une remarque narquoise au sujet de la grossièreté de leur système financier...

_Mais ce qui était triste, c'était que leur méthode était probablement meilleure._

D'un autre côté, un professionnel de la gestion de portefeuille financier deviendrait probablement propriétaire du monde magique en moins d'une semaine. Harry rangea cette idée quelque part, au cas où il manquerait d'argent, ou se retrouverait avec une semaine de libre.

Pendant ce temps, les gigantesques piles de pièces d'or de la chambre forte Potter devraient répondre à ses besoins à court terme.

Harry s'avança, et commença à ramasser des pièces d'or d'une main, les déposant ensuite dans l'autre.

Lorsqu'il en fut arrivé à vingt, McGonagall toussa. "Je pense que ce sera bien plus qu'assez pour payer vos fournitures scolaires, M. Potter."

"Hm ?" dit Harry, l'esprit ailleurs. "Ne bougez pas, je fais un calcul de Fermi."

"Un _quoi_ ?" dit McGonagall, l'air soudain alarmée.

"C'est un truc de math. Nommé d'après Enrico Fermi. Une façon d'obtenir des résultats approximatifs de tête très rapidement..."

Vingt Gallions d'or pesaient peut-être un dixième de kilo. Et l'or valait, quoi, dix mille livres anglaises au kilo ? Un Gallion valait donc environ cinquante livres anglaises... Les piles/tas de pièces d'or semblaient faire environ soixante pièces de haut et vingt pièces dans les autres dimensions de la base, et avait une forme pyramidale, donc ce serait environ un tiers du cube. Huit mille Gallions par tas, en gros, et il y avait cinq tas de cette tailles, soit quarante mille Gallions soit 2 millions de livres anglaises.

Pas mal. Harry sourit et fit une légère grimace de satisfaction. Il était dommage qu'il soit en plein milieu de sa découverte d'un incroyable nouveau monde magique, et qu'il ne puisse pas prendre le temps d'explorer l'incroyable nouveau monde de la richesse, qu'un rapide calcul de Fermi avait estimé être environ un milliard de fois moins intéressant.

_Quand même, c'est la dernière fois que je tonds une pelouse pour une pauvre livre._

Harry s'éloigna de l'immense tas d'or. "Navré de poser la question, Professeur McGonagall, mais je crois comprendre que mes parents avaient entre vingt et trente ans lorsqu'ils sont morts. Est-ce une somme _normale_ d'argent à avoir dans sa chambre forte lorsqu'on est un jeune couple du monde magique ?" Si c'était le cas, alors une tasse de café coûtait probablement cinq mille livres. Règle numéro un de l'économie : vous ne pouvez pas manger l'argent.

McGonagall secoua la tête. "Votre père était le dernier héritier d'une vieille famille, M. Potter. Il est aussi possible..."

McGonagall hésita. "Une partie de cette argent pourrait provenir des primes qui avaient été mises sur la tête de Vous-Savez-Qui, payable à sa mo-" McGonagall ravala le mot. "A qui le vaincrait. Ou ces primes n'ont peut-être pas encore été récoltées. Je ne suis pas sûre."

"Intéressant..." dit lentement Harry. "Donc une partie de ceci est mien en un sens. C'est à dire, gagné par moi. En quelque sorte. Peut-être. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas." Les doigts de Harry tapotaient contre les jambes de son pantalon. "Cela me fait me sentir moins coupable à l'idée d'en dépenser _une toute petite fraction ! Ne paniquez pas, Professeur McGonagall !_"

"M. Potter ! Vous êtes mineur, et en tant que tel, vous ne serez autorisés qu'à faire des retraits _raisonnables _de-"

"Je suis _carrément_ pour ce qui est raisonnable ! Je suis à fond pour la prudence fiscale et le contrôle de ses impulsions ! Mais j'ai _bel et bien_ vu quelques choses sur le chemin qui constitueraient des achats _sensés et adultes..._"

Harry accrocha ses yeux à ceux de McGonagall, s'engageant dans un duel de regard silencieux.

"Comme quoi ?" dit finalement McGonagall.

"Des malles dont l'intérieur contient plus que l'extérieur ?"

Le visage de McGonagall devint sévère. "Ces malles sont _très_ chères, M. Potter !"

"Oui mais -" plaida Harry. "Je suis sûr que j'en voudrais une quand je serai adulte. Et je _peux_ m'en offrir une. Il serait plus sensé d'en acheter une maintenant que plus tard, et d'en avoir l'usage immédiatement, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est le même argent dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Je veux dire que j'en _voudrais_ une de bonne qualité, avec _beaucoup_ de place à l'intérieur, assez bonne pour que je n'ai pas à en racheter une meilleure plus tard..." Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, plein d'espoir.

Le regard de McGonagall ne vacilla pas. "Et quoi, au juste, _conserveriez-vous_ dans une telle malle, M. Potter -"

"Des livres."

"Bien sûr," soupira McGonagall.

"Vous auriez dû me dire _bien plus tôt_ que ce genre d'objet magique existaient ! Et que je pouvais me les offrir ! Maintenant mon père et moi allons devoir passer les deux prochains jours à parcourir _frénétiquement_ toutes les librairies de vieux manuels scolaires afin que je puisse avoir une bibliothèque de mathématiques et de science décente avec moi à Poudlard - et peut-être une mini-collection de SF&F, si je peux constituer quelque chose de convenable à partir des corbeilles à 10 pennies. Ou encore mieux, je vous rend le marché un peu plus attrayant, d'accord ? Laissez-moi juste acheter -"

"_M. Potter! _Vous pensez pouvoir me _soudoyer_ ?"

"Quoi ? _Non_ ! Pas comme ça ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Poudlard pourra garder certains des livres que j'apporterai si vous pensez qu'ils constitueraient des ajouts de valeur à la bibliothèque. Je vais les acheter pour pas cher, et _je_ veux juste qu'ils me soient accessibles. C'est acceptable de soudoyer les gens avec des livres, non ? C'est une -"

"Tradition familiale."

"Oui, exactement."

Tout le corps de McGonagall semblait s'effondrer. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir contredire la logique de vos mots, bien que je souhaite ardemment en être capable. Je vais vous autoriser à retirer 100 Gallions de plus, M. Potter. Je _sais _que je vais le regretter, et je le fais quand même."

"J'aime cette façon de penser ! Et est-ce que la 'Peau de Moke' fait ce que je pense qu'elle fait ?"

"Pas autant qu'une malle," dit McGonagall avec réticence, "mais une peau de Moke avec un sort de Récupération et un sort d'Extension Indétectable peutcontenir un certain nombre d'objets qui pourront être rappelés par celui qui les y a rangés."

"Oui, j'aurai absolument besoin d'une de ces peaux. C'est comme la super ceinture-gadget de génialitude ultime ! La ceinture utilitaire de Batman ! Oubliez le couteau suisse, on pourrait transporter une caisse à outils entière là-dedans ! Ou d'autres objets magiques ! Ou des _livres_ ! Je pourrais avoir mes trois livres du moment sur moi, tout le temps, et en piocher un n'importe où ! Je n'aurais plus jamais à gâcher une minute de ma vie ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur McGonagall ? C'est la meilleure des raisons possibles."

"Très bien. Vous pouvez ajouter dix Gallions."

Gripsec offrait à Harry un regard de franc respect, voir même peut-être d'admiration.

"Et un peu d'argent de poche, comme vous l'avez mentionné plus tôt. Je crois pouvoir me rappeler d'une ou deux autres choses que je souhaite conserver dans cette peau."

"_Ne poussez pas, M. Potter._"

"Mais, oh, Professeur McGonagall, pourquoi gâcher ce moment ? Aujourd'hui est certainement un _jour heureux_, celui où je découvre toutes les choses magiques pour la première fois ! Pourquoi jouer le rôle de l'adulte grincheux alors qu'au lieu de ça vous pourriez sourire et vous remémorer votre enfance innocente, et regarder le ravissement sur mon jeune visage tandis que j'achète quelque jouets, utilisant une fraction insignifiante de la fortune que j'ai gagné en battant le plus terrible sorcier que la Grande-Bretagne aie jamais connu, non pas que je vous accuse d'être ingrate ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand même, que sont quelques jouets comparés à ça ?"

"_Vous_," grogna McGonagall. Elle avait un regard si effroyable et terrible que Harry glapit et fit un pas en arrière, reversant une pile de pièces d'or dans un grand tintement et s'étalant dans un tas d'argent. Gripsec soupira et se cacha le visage derrière sa main. "Je rendrais un grand service à l'Angleterre magique, M. Potter, et peut-être au monde entier, si je vous enfermais dans cette chambre forte et que vous laissais ici."

Et ils partirent sans autre ennui.


	5. L'Erreur Fondamentale d'Attribution

J.K. Rowling a ses yeux braqués sur vous. Pouvez-vous sentir leur présence ? Elle lit votre esprit avec ses Rayons Rowling.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, il n'a que onze ans."<br>"Toi aussi."  
>"Moi je ne compte pas."<p>

* * *

><p>Le magasin de Moke était un petit magasin pittoresque (certains auraient même dit mignon) confortablement installé derrière un étal de légumes, lui-même derrière un magasin de gants magiques se trouvant sur une route adjacente au Chemin de Traverse. C'était décevant mais le propriétaire n'était pas un vieil homme mystérieux et desséché, juste une jeune femme à l'air nerveux et portant des robes jaunes passées. Elle tenait pour le moment une Super Bourse en Peau de Moke QX31 dont l'avantage majeur était qu'il avait une Ouverture Élargissante ainsi qu'un Charme d'Extension Indétectable : vous pouviez y mettre de grands objets, mais le volume total était tout de même limité.<p>

Harry avait _insisté_ pour venir ici tout de suite, avant toute autre chose - insisté autant que possible sans pour autant éveiller de soupçons chez McGonagall. Harry avait quelque chose qu'il devait mettre dans la bourse aussi vite que possible. Ce n'était pas le sac de Gallions que McGonagall l'avait autorisé à retirer de Gringotts. C'étaient tous les autres Gallions que Harry avec subrepticement fourrés dans sa poche après être accidentellement tombé dans un tas de pièces d'or. Cela _avait_ été un véritable accident, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à passer outre une opportunité... même si le geste avait été grandement impulsif. Depuis lors Harry avait malhabilement transporté le sac de Gallions autorisé contre sa poche de pantalon, afin que tout tintement semble venir de là où il fallait.

Ce qui ne répondait pas à la question de comment il avait pouvoir mettre les _autres_ pièces dans la Peau sans se faire prendre. Les pièces d'or étaient peut-être siennes, mais elles _étaient_ tout de même volées – auto-volées ?

Harry releva les yeux vers la Super Bourse en Peau de Moke QX31 posée sur le comptoir face à lui. "Puis-je l'essayer un moment ? Pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionne, euh, de façon fiable ?" Il agrandit ses yeux et arbora l'expression d'un garçonnet innocent et enjoué.

Bien sûr, après que Harry ait mis le sac de Gallions dans la Peau, y ait plongé sa main, ait murmuré "sac d'or" et ait extrait le sac, le tout dix fois de suite, McGonagall s'éloigna et détourna la tête pour regarder d'autres objets du magasin, et le propriétaire se mit à regarder sa montre.

Harry déposa le sac d'or dans la peau avec sa main _gauche_ ; sa main _droite_ sortit de sa poche, tenant fermement quelques unes des pièces d'or ; il plongea cette même main dans la peau, y déposa les Gallions, et (en murmurant "sac d'or") récupéra le sac original. Puis le sac vint dans sa main _gauche_, puis fut à nouveau déposé dans la peau, et la main _droite_ de Harry replongea dans sa poche...

McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais Harry parvint à ne pas broncher ni à se figer, et elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais nous n'étiez jamais _vraiment_ sûr, avec les adultes dotés d'un sens de l'humour. Il fallut trois itérations pour finir le travail, et Harry estima qu'il avait réussi à se voler à peu près trente Gallions.

Harry releva le bras, essuya un peu de sueur de son front, et exhala : "Je voudrais celle-ci, s'il vous plaît."

Quinze Gallions plus léger (apparemment le double du prix d'une baguette de sorcier) et une Super Bourse en Peau de Moke QX31 plus lourd, Harry et McGonagall se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la porte. La poignée de la porte se transforma en une main et les salua tandis qu'ils partaient, extrudant son bras d'une façon qui écoeura légèrement Harry.

Puis, malheureusement...

"Êtes-vous _vraiment_ Harry Potter ?" souffla le vieil homme, une larme énorme coulant le long de sa joue. "Vous ne mentiriez pas à ce sujet tout de même ? Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi vous n'aviez pas _vraiment_ survécu au Sortilège de la Mort et que c'est pour cela que personne n'avait plus entendu parler de vous depuis."

... il semblait que le sort de déguisement de McGonagall n'était pas parfaitement efficace contre les praticiens magiques expérimentés.

McGonagall avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Harry et l'avait tiré dans la ruelle la plus proche au moment où elle avait entendu "Harry Potter ?" Le vieil homme les avait suivi, mais au moins personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu.

Harry étudia la question. _Était_-il vraiment Harry Potter ? "Je ne sais que ce qu'on m'en a dit," dit Harry. "Ce n'est pas comme si je me souvenais de ma naissance." Il se passa la main sur le front. "J'ai eu cette cicatrice pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, et on m'a dit que mon nom était Harry Potter pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Mais," dit pensivement Harry, "si il y a déjà assez de raisons de postuler l'existence d'une conspiration, il n'y a pas de raison pour laquelle ils ne trouveraient pas un autre orphelin sorcier et l'élèveraient en lui faisant croire qu'_il_ était Harry Potter -"

D'exaspération, McGonagall se masqua le visage. "Vous ressemblez exactement à votre père James dans sa première année à Poudlard, sauf que vous avez les yeux de votre mère, Lily. Et je puis démontrer en me basant uniquement sur votre _personnalité_ que vous êtes _sans aucun doute_ lié au Fléau de Gryffondor."

"_Elle _pourrait faire partie de la conspiration," observa Harry.

"Non," chevrota le vieil homme. "Elle a raison. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère."

"Hmmmm". Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je suppose que _vous_ pourriez en faire partie aussi -"

"Assez, M. Potter." dit McGonagall.

Le vieil homme leva une main comme si il allait toucher Harry, mais la laissa retomber. "Je suis juste content que vous soyez en vie," murmura-t-il. "Merci, Harry Potter. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait...je vous laisse tranquille maintenant."

Et le battement de sa cane sur la pavé s'éloigna lentement, hors de la ruelle et le long du Chemin de Traverse.

McGonagall jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, une expression tendue et sinistre sur le visage. Automatiquement, Harry regarda à son tour autour de lui. Mais la ruelle semblait vide de tout sauf de vieilles feuilles, et depuis l'entrée menant au Chemin de Traverse on ne pouvait voir que des passants à la démarche pressée.

McGonagall se détendit enfin. "Ce n'était pas bien joué," dit-elle d'une voix basse. "Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de tout ça, M. Potter, mais les gens se soucient de vous. S'il vous plaît, soyez gentil avec eux."

Harry regarda ses chaussures. "Ils ne devraient pas", dit-il avec une nuance d'amertume. "Se soucier de moi, je veux dire."

"Vous les avez sauvés de Vous-Savez-Qui," dit McGonagall. "Comment pourraient-ils y être indifférents ?"

Harry regarda McGonagall et soupira. "J'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune chance que si je dis _Erreur d'attribution fondamentale_ vous ayez la moindre idée de ce dont je parle."

McGonagall secoua la tête "Non, mais expliquez-moi, je vous en prie."

"Eh bien..." dit Harry, essayant de trouver comment bien décrire cette section particulière de la science Moldue. "Supposez que vous arriviez au travail et que vous voyez votre collègue donner des coups de pied dans son bureau. Vous vous dites 'que cette personne doit être colérique !'. Votre collègue pense au fait que quelqu'un l'a poussé contre un mur alors qu'il se rendait au travail, puis lui a crié dessus. Il se dit que _n'importe qui_ serait en colère suite à ça. Lorsque nous regardons les autres, nous voyons des traits de personnalités qui expliquent leur comportement, mais lorsque nous nous observons nous-mêmes, nous voyons des circonstances qui expliquent notre comportement. Les histoires personnelles des gens ont un sens de leur point de vue, de l'intérieur, mais nous ne voyons pas les histoires personnelles des gens flottant derrière eux dans les airs. Nous ne les voyons que dans une situation, et ne voyons pas le comportement qu'ils auraient dans une autre. L'erreur d'attribution fondamentale est donc que nous expliquons par des traits permanents et durables ce qui serait mieux expliqué par des circonstances et par un contexte." Il y avait d'élégantes expériences qui confirmaient ce fait, mais Harry ne comptait pas en arriver là.

Les sourcil de McGonagall s'élevèrent. "Je pense que je comprends..." dit-elle lentement. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec vous ?"

Harry donna un coup de pied dans le mur de brique de la ruelle, suffisamment fort pour se faire mal au pied. "Les gens pensent que je les ai sauvés de Vous-Savez-Qui parce que je suis une sorte de grand guerrier de la Lumière."

"Celui au pouvoir capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres..." murmura McGonagall, une ironie dans la voix que Harry ne comprit alors pas.

"Oui," dit Harry, la voix divisée entre la frustration et la contrariété, "comme si j'avais détruit le seigneur des Ténèbres parce que je possède une sorte de caractéristique permanente de type destructeur-de-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. J'avais quinze mois à l'époque ! Je ne _sais_ pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je _devine_ que ça a quelque chose à voir avec, comme on dit, des circonstances environnementales contingentes. Et certainement rien à avoir avec ma personnalité. Les gens ne se soucient pas de _moi_, ils ne font même pas attention à _moi_, ils veulent serrer la main à une _mauvaise explication_." Harry s'arrêta, et regarda McGonagall. "Savez-_vous_ ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?"

"J'_ai_ formé une conjecture..."dit McGonagall. "Après vous avoir rencontré."

"Oui ?"

"Vous avez triomphé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en étant plus épouvantable que _lui_, et avez survécu au Sortilège de la Mort en étant plus horrible que la Mort."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Harry donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le mur.

McGonagall gloussa. "Allons chez Madame Malkin. Je pense que vos habits Moldus attirent peut-être l'attention."

Ils rencontrèrent deux sympathisants de plus sur le chemin.

McGonagall s'arrêta devant la porte des Robes de Madame Malkin. C'était une devanture véritablement ennuyeuse, principalement faite de briques rouges comme des briques ordinaires, et des fenêtres de verre montraient des robes noires unies. Pas de robes brillantes ou changeantes ou tournantes ou radiantes d'étranges rayons qui paraîtraient traverser votre chemise et vous chatouiller. Juste des robes noires unies - ou du moins c'était tout ce que vous pouviez voir à travers la fenêtre. La porte était grande ouverte, comme pour dire qu'il n'y avait ici aucun secret et rien à cacher."

"Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes pendant qu'on prend vos mesures pour les robes," dit McGonagall. "Cela vous convient-il ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Il détestait le shopping de vêtements avec une ardente passion et ne pouvait pas blâmer McGonagall si elle partageait son aversion.

McGonagall tapota le front de Harry avec sa baguette. "Vous devrez être clairement visible aux sens de Madame Malkin, j'enlève donc le sort d'Obfuscation."

"Euh..." dit Harry. Cela le tracassait un peu.

"Je suis allé à Poudlard avec Madame Malkin," dit McGonagall. "Même alors, elle était l'une des personne les plus _composées_ que je connaisse. Elle ne hausserait pas un sourcil si Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même entrait dans son magasin." La voix de McGonagall semblait provenir d'un souvenir, et son ton était approbateur. "Madame Malkin ne vous embêtera pas, et elle ne laissera personne d'autre vous embêter."

"Où allez-_vous_ ?" s'enquit Harry. "Juste au cas où, vous savez, quelque chose se passait."

McGonagall donna un regard dur et sceptique à Harry. "Je vais _là_," dit-elle pointant du doigt un bâtiment en face qui arborait le dessin d'un tonnelet de bois, "pour m'offrir un verre, dont j'ai désespérément besoin. _Vous_ allez voir vos mesures prises pour les robes, _rien d'autre_. Je vais revenir vous surveiller _bientôt _et je m'_attends_ à voir le magasin de Madame Malkin toujours debout et pas en feu de _quelque façon que ce soit_."

Madame Malkin était une vielle femme animée qui ne pipa mot lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice sur son front, et jeta un regard sévère à une assistante lorsque celle-ci sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose. Madame Malkin exhiba un ensemble de pièces de tissus animées qui se contorsionnaient et semblaient servir de mètre ruban, et commença à travailler.

A côté de Harry, un jeune garçon pâle au visage pointu et aux cheveux blond-blanc _supercools _semblait être dans la phase finale d'un processus similaire. L'un des deux assistants de Malkin examinait le garçon au cheveux blancs avec attention, ainsi que la robe aux motif en damier qu'il portait ; à l'occasion elle touchait un coin de la robe avec sa baguette, et la robe se relâchait ou se resserrait.

"Bonjour," dit le garçon, "Poudlard, toi aussi ?"

Harry pouvait prédire où cette conversation allait le mener, et dans une demi seconde de frustration il décida que c'en était assez.

"Grands dieux," murmura Harry, "ce n'est pas possible." Il laissa ses yeux se dilater. "Votre... nom, monsieur ?"

"Draco Malfoy," dit Draco Malfoy, l'air un peu perplexe.

"C'_est_ vous ! Draco Malfoy. Je - Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour l'honneur, monsieur." Harry aurait aimé pouvoir faire sortir des larmes de ses yeux. Les autres commençaient généralement à pleurer à ce moment là de la conversation.

"Oh," dit Draco d'un ton légèrement confus. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire suffisant. "Il est agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaît sa place."

L'une des assistantes, celle qui semblait avoir reconnu Harry, fit un bruit de gloussement étouffé.

Harry continua son murmure. "Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer M. Malfoy. Juste ineffablement ravi. Et aller à Poudlard la même année que vous ! Mon coeur se pâme."

Oups. Cette dernière partie avait peut-être été un peu étrange, comme si il flirtait avec Draco.

"Et mon propre coeur est illuminé de constater que je puis m'attendre à être traité avec le respect dû à la famille Malfoy," renvoya Malfoy avec un sourire similaire à l'un de ceux que le plus haut des rois pourrait octroyer au plus bas de ses sujets, si ce sujet était honnête en dépit de sa pauvreté.

Eh... Mince, Harry avait du mal à inventer sa prochaine réplique. Eh bien, tout le monde _voulait_ serrer la main de Harry Potter, alors - "Lorsque mes vêtements seront apprêtés, monsieur, accepterez-vous de me serrer la main ? Rien d'autre ne saurait parachever ce jour, non, ce mois, et à vrai dire, ma vie entière."

Draco le foudroya du regard. "Je pense que vous demandez de ma personne une familiarité bien déplacée ! Qu'avez vous jamais fait pour la famille Malfoy qui vous donne droit à une pareille requête ?"

_Oh, je vais tellement essayer cette routine sur la prochaine personne qui essaie de me serrer la main_. Harry inclina sa tête. "Non, non monsieur, je comprends. Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir demandé. Je devrais plutôt me sentir honoré de nettoyer vos bottes."

"En effet," lâcha Draco. Son visage dur s'éclaira plus ou moins. "Cela étant dit, votre souhait est compréhensible. Dites moi, dans quelle Maison pensez-vous être trié ? Je suis destiné à Serpentard bien sûr, comme mon père Lucius avant moi. Et pour vous, je devine la Maison Poufsouffle, ou peut-être la Maison Elfe."

Harry fit un sourire penaud. "Professeur McGonagall dit que je suis la personne la plus Serdaigle qu'elle ait jamais vu ou dont elle ait jamais entendu parler dans des légendes, à tel point que Rowena elle-même me dirait de sortir plus, quoi que _cela_ veuille dire, et que je finirai sans aucun doute à Serdaigle si le Choixpeau magique ne crie pas d'horreur si fort qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut comprendre ce qu'il dit, fin de citation."

"Wow," dit Draco, l'air légèrement impressionné. Il fit une sorte de soupir mélancolique. "Votre flatterie était excellente, ou du moins je le pensais - vous réussiriez à Serpentard aussi. C'est généralement devant mon père que les gens s'aplatissent. J'_espère_ que les autres Serpentards me lècheront les bottes maintenant que je suis à Poudlard... j'imagine donc que c'est bon signe."

Harry toussa. "A vrai dire, désolé, mais je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es."

"_Non mais franchement_ !" dit Draco, violemment déçu. "Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?" les yeux de Draco s'élargirent dans un élan de suspicion soudain. "Et comment peux-tu ne _pas_ connaître les Malfoys ? Et quels sont ces _vêtements _que tu portes ? Tes parents sont-ils _Moldus_ ?"

"Deux des mes parents sont morts", dit Harry. Il éprouva un pincement au coeur. Lorsqu'il le formulait ainsi - "Mes deux autres parents sont des Moldus, et ce sont eux qui m'ont éduqué."

"_Quoi_ ?" dit Draco. "Qui _es_-tu ?"

"Harry Potter, ravi de te faire ta connaissance."

"_Harry Potter ?"_ haleta Draco. "_Le_ Harry -" et le garçon s'arrêta brusquement.

Il y eut un bref silence.

Puis, avec un enthousiasme éclatant : "Harry Potter ? _Le_ Harry Potter ? Mon dieu, j'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer !"

L'assistante qui s'occupait de Draco émit un son qui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'étranglait mais elle continua son travail, soulevant les bras de Draco pour enlever la robe damée avec attention.

"Tais toi," suggéra Harry.

"Pourrais-je avoir un autographe ? Non, attends, d'abord je veux une photo avec toi !"

"Tais_toi_tais_toi_tais_toi_"

"Je suis juste tellement, inexprimablement _enchanté_ de te rencontrer !"

"Prends feu et meurs."

"Mais tu es Harry Potter, le glorieux sauveur du monde magique, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Le héros de tous, Harry Potter ! J'ai toujours voulu devenir comme toi quand je serai plus grand pour pouvoir vaincre des Seigneur des Ténèbres moi aus-"

Draco s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Son visage de pétrifia dans une expression d'horreur absolue.

Grand, cheveux blancs, froidement élégant dans des robes noires de la meilleure des qualités. Une main enserrant une cane à poignée d'argent qui par vertu d'être dans cette main prenait l'apparence d'une arme mortelle. Ses yeux considérèrent la pièce avec le calme d'un éxécuteur, d'un homme pour qui tuer n'était pas douloureux, ni même délicieusement interdit, mais une activité aussi routinière que respirer.

C'était l'homme qui avait, à cet instant, nonchalamment franchi le seuil de la porte ouverte.

"Draco," dit l'homme, d'une voix basse et très en colère, "_qu'es-tu_ en train de _dire_ ?"

En une demi seconde de panique compatissante, Harry formula un plan de secours.

"Lucius Malfoy !" haleta Harry Potter. "_Le_ Lucius Malfoy ?"

L'un des assistants de Malkin dut détourner le regard et contempler le mur.

Des yeux froid et meurtiers le considéraient. "Harry Potter."

"Je suis tellement, tellement honoré de vous rencontrer !"

Les yeux noirs s'élargirent, et la surprise choquée remplaça la menace mortelle.

"Votre fils m'a _tout_ dit de vous," continua Harry avec grande animation, sachant à peine ce qui sortait de sa bouche, essayant juste de parler le plus vite possible. "Mais bien sûr je savais tout de vous bien avant cela, tout le monde vous connaît, Lucius Malfoy ! Le lauréat le plus honoré de Serpentard, j'ai moi-même pensé à aller à Serpentard juste parce que j'ai entendu que vous y étiez enfant -"

"_Que dites-vous, M. Potter ?" _dit un quasi-cri depuis l'extérieur du magasin, et le Professeur McGonagall déboula une seconde plus tard.

Il y avait une telle horreur sur son visage que la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit automatiquement, puis se bloqua sur rien-à-dire.

"Professeur McGonagall !" s'écria Draco. "Est-ce vraiment vous ? Mon père m'a tellement parlé de vous, j'ai pensé à me faire trier à Gryffondor afin de -"

"_Quoi _?" hurlèrent Lucius Malfoy et le Professeur McGonagall parfaitement à l'unison, debout l'un à coté de l'autre. Leurs têtes pivotèrent symmétriquement et ils se regardèrent, puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme si ils interprétaient une danse synchronisée.

Il y eut une grande agitation alors que Lucius s'emparait de Draco et le traînait hors du magasin.

Puis tout fut silencieux.

McGonagall regarda le petit verre de vin qu'elle avait en main. Il était horizontal, oublié dans sa galopade, et seules quelques gouttes d'alcool s'y accrochaient encore.

McGonagall s'avança dans le magasin jusqu'à ce qu'elle fit face à Madame Malkin.

"Madame Malkin," dit McGonagall d'une voix calme. "Que s'est-il passé ici ?"

Madame Malkin la regarda silencieusement pendant quatre secondes, puis elle craqua. Elle tomba contre le mur, riant plus qu'elle ne respirait, ce qui fit craquer ses deux assistantes, et l'une d'entre elles tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux, prise d'un fou rire hystérique.

McGonagall se retourna lentement et regarda Harry avec une expression froide. "Je vous laisse seul pendant cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, M. Potter, dixit cette horloge."

"Je ne faisais que plaisanter", protesta Harry, alors que les rires hystériques continuaient non loin.

"_Draco Malfoy a dit face à son père qu'il souhaitait être trié à Gryffondor ! _Plaisanter _ne suffit pas _à en _venir_ là !" McGonagall pausa, respirant lourdement. "Quelle partie de 'se faire prendre ses mesures' avez-vous interprété comme voulant dire _s'il vous plaît jetez un sort de Confusion à l'univers entier !_"

"Il était dans un contexte situationnel où ses actions avaient un sens de son point de vue -"

"Non. N'expliquez pas. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Jamais. Il y a certaines choses que je ne suis pas censée savoir, et c'est une de ces choses. Quelle que soit la force de chaos de démoniaque qui vous habite, elle est _contagieuse_, et je ne veux pas finir comme ce pauvre Draco Malfoy, cette pauvre madame Malkin, ou ses deux pauvres assistantes."

Harry soupira. Il était clair que le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas d'humeur à prêter l'oreille à des explications raisonnables. Il regarda Madame Malkin, qui s'appuyait toujours contre le mur, et ses deux assistantes, qui étaient maintenant _toutes deux_ à genoux, et finalement son propre corps entouré de mètre ruban.

"Je n'ai pas encore fini avec les mesures," dit Harry avec gentillesse. "Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas prendre un autre verre ?"


	6. L'illusion de la planification

Bla bla avertissement bla bla Rowling bla bla droits de propriété.

* * *

><p>La partie "Après-coup" de ce chapitre fait partie de l'histoire et n'est <em>pas<em> omake.

* * *

><p><em>Vous pensez que votre journée était surréaliste ? Essayez la mienne pour voir.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Certains <em>auraient attendu jusqu'à _après_ leur premier voyage au Chemin de Traverse.

"Sac de l'élément 79," dit Harry, et il retira sa main vide de la bourse en peau de Moke.

La plupart des gens auraient au moins attendu d'avoir leur _baguette magique_.

"Sac d'_okane_," dit Harry. Le lourd sac d'or apparut dans sa main.

Harry sortit le sac, puis le plongea à nouveau dans la bourse. Il sortit sa main, la remit à l'intérieur, et dit : "Sac de gages d'échange économique." Cette fois-ci sa main ressortit vide.

Harry Potter avait mis la main sur au moins un objet magique. Pourquoi attendre ?

"Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry à la sorcière perplexe qui marchait à ses côtés, "pourriez-vous me donner deux mots, un qui signifie or, et un autre signifiant autre chose n'étant pas de l'argent, le tout dans une langue que je connais pas ? Mais ne me dites pas lequel est lequel."

"_Ahava _et _zahav_," dit McGonagall. "C'est de l'Hébreu, et l'autre mot veut dire amour."

"Merci, Professeur. Sac d'_ahava_." Vide.

"Sac de _zahav_." Et il apparut dans sa main.

"Zahav veut dire or ?" s'enquit Harry, et McGonagall hocha la tête.

Harry contempla les données expérimentales qu'il avait recueillies. C'était un effort des plus bruts et des plus préliminaires, mais c'était suffisant pour soutenir au moins une conclusion :

"_Aaaaaarrrgh ça n'a aucun sens !_"

La sorcière a ses côtés souleva un noble sourcil. "Des problèmes, M. Potter ?"

"Je viens de falsifier chacune des hypothèses que j'avais ! Comment la bourse peut-elle savoir que "sac de 115 Gallions" est valide, mais pas "sac de 90 plus 25 Gallions" ? Elle peut _compter_ mais elle ne peut pas _additionner_ ? Elle peut comprendre les noms, mais pas les syntagmes nominaux de même sens ? La personne qui l'a créée ne parlait probablement pas Japonais et _je_ ne parle pas Hébreux, donc ça n'utilise pas _son_ savoir ni _mon _savoir -" Harry agita une main avec impuissance. "Les règles paraissent _en gros_ cohérentes mais elles ne _veulent rien dire_ ! Et je ne vais même pas commencer à m'interroger sur la façon dont une _bourse_ peut être équipée d'une reconnaissance vocale et d'une compréhension du langage naturel, alors qu'après trente-cinq ans de dur labeur les meilleurs programmeurs en Intelligence Artificielle ne peuvent faire réaliser cette prouesse aux superordinateurs les plus rapides," Harry haleta, à la recherche d'oxygène, "mais _qu'_est ce qui se _passe_ ?"

"Magie," dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'est juste un _mot_ ! Même après m'avoir dit ça, je ne peux pas faire de nouvelles prédictions. C'est exactement comme de dire 'phlogiston' ou 'élan vital' ou 'émergence' ou 'complexité' !"

Le Professeur McGonagall rit à haute voix. "Mais c'_est_ de la magie, M. Potter."

Harry s'effondra un peu. "Avec tout mon respect, Professeur McGonagall, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que vous compreniez que ce j'essaie de faire ici."

"Avec tout mon respect, M. Potter, je suis tout à fait sûre de ne pas le comprendre. A moins que - c'est juste une supposition, dites-vous bien - vous ne soyez en train d'essayer de conquérir le monde ?"

"Non ! Je veux dire oui - enfin, _non_ !"

"Je pense que je devrais probablement être alarmée par le fait que vous avez quelque difficulté à répondre à cette question."

Harry se remémora sombrement la Conférence de Dartmouth sur l'Intelligence Artificielle de 1956. Ça avait été la première conférence jamais organisée sur ce sujet, celle qui avait créé l'expression "Intelligence Artificielle". Ils avaient identifié les problèmes clés, tels que faire en sorte que les ordinateurs comprennent le langage, apprennent, et s'améliorent eux-mêmes. Ils avaient suggéré, avec un parfait sérieux, que des progrès significatifs pourraient être accomplis par dix scientifiques travaillant ensemble pendant deux mois sur ces problèmes.

_Non. Relève la tête. Tu _commences _juste à démêler les secrets de la magie. Tu ne _sais_ pas vraiment si ça va être __difficile à faire en deux mois._

"Et vous n'avez _vraiment_ pas entendu parler d'autres sorciers posant ce genre de questions ou faisant ce genre d'expériences scientifiques ?" demanda à nouveau Harry. Ça lui semblait tellement _évident_.

Mais après tout, il avait fallu attendre plus de deux cents ans _après_ l'invention de la méthode scientifique pour qu'un scientifique Moldu pense à étudier de façon systématique ce qu'un _humain de quatre ans_ pouvait et ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ils auraient pu découvrir ça au dix-huitième siècle mais personne n'avait jamais pensé à regarder avant le vingtième. Donc vous ne pouviez pas vraiment blâmer le monde magique, qui était bien plus petit, si ils n'avaient pas encore étudié le sort de Récupération.

McGonagall, après avoir pincé ses lèvres pendant un moment, haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis toujours pas certaine de ce que vous voulez dire par 'expérience scientifique', M. Potter. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai vu des étudiants nés-Moldus essayer de faire fonctionner la science Moldue à Poudlard, et les gens inventent de nouveaux Charmes et de nouvelles Potions chaque année."

Harry secoua la tête. "La technologie et la science ne sont pas du tout la même chose. Et essayer de faire quelque chose de plein de façons différentes n'est pas du tout semblable à expérimenter pour comprendre les règles." Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui avaient essayé d'inventer des machines volantes en essayant plein de choses-à-ailes, mais seuls les frères Wright avaient construit un tunnel à vent... "Hm, combien d'enfants éduqués-Moldus _acceptez-vous_ à Poudlard chaque année ?"

McGonagall eut l'air pensive pour un moment. "Environ dix ?"

Harry fit un faux pas et failli se faire un croc-en-jambe. "_Dix_ ?"

Le monde Moldu avait une population de six milliards en augmentation. Si on vous choisissait parmi un million de personnes, alors il y en avait douze comme vous à New York et mille de plus en Chine. Il était inévitable que le monde Moldu produise _quelques_ enfants de onze ans capables de résoudre des équations - Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il avait rencontré d'autres prodiges aux compétitions de mathématiques. A vrai dire il avait été complètement écrasé par des concurrents qui avaient probablement passé littéralement _toutes leurs journées_ à pratiquer des problèmes de mathématiques et qui n'avaient _jamais_ lu de livre de science fiction et qui allaient _complètement_ craquer avant leur _puberté_ et ne feraient _jamais_ rien de leur vies futures parce qu'ils avaient simplement utilisé des techniques _connues_ au lieu d'apprendre à penser de façon _créative_. (Harry était du genre mauvais perdant)

Mais... dans le monde magique...

Dix enfants éduqués-Moldus par an qui finissaient leur éducation Moldue à l'âge de onze ans ? Et McGonagall n'était peut-être pas objective, mais elle avait prétendu que Poudlard était la plus grande et la plus éminente des écoles de magie du monde... et son cursus n'allait que jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

Le Professeur McGonagall connaissait sans aucun doute les plus petits détails de la façon dont les gens se transformaient en chat. Mais semblait n'avoir littéralement _jamais_ entendu parler de la méthode scientifique. Pour elle, c'était juste de la magie Moldue. Et elle ne semblait même pas _curieuse_ des secrets qui pouvaient se cacher derrière la compréhension du langage naturel que possédait le sort de Récupération.

Ce qui n'offrait que deux possibilités, vraiment.

Possibilité un : La magie était si incroyablement opaque, convolutée et impénétrable que même si les sorciers et sorcières avaient fait de leur mieux pour la comprendre, ils n'avaient fait aucun progrès et avaient fini par laisser tomber ; et Harry ne ferait pas mieux.

_Ou..._

Harry se craqua les doigts avec détermination, mais il ne firent qu'un petit craquement discret et pas un écho menaçant qui aurait rebondit sur les murs du Chemin de Traverse.

Possibilité deux : il allait conquérir le monde.

A la longue. Peut-être pas tout de suite.

Ce genre de choses prenait _vraiment_ plus de deux mois. La science Moldue ne s'était pas rendue sur la lune une semaine après Galilée.

Mais Harry ne pouvait arrêter l'immense sourire qui s'était tant étendu sur ses joues qu'elles commençaient à lui faire mal.

Il avait toujours eu peur de finir comme un de ces enfants prodiges qui ne faisaient rien de leur vie et passaient le reste de celles-ci à raconter à quel point ils étaient cools à dix ans. Mais cela dit la plupart des génies adultes ne faisaient rien de leur vies. Il y avait probablement mille personnes aussi intelligentes qu'Einstein pour chaque Einstein de l'Histoire. Mais ils n'avaient pas mis la main sur la seule chose dont vous aviez absolument besoin pour parvenir à la grandeur. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé un problème d'importance.

_Tu es à moi à présent_, pensa Harry à l'intention des murs du Chemin de Traverse, et de tous les magasins et leurs objets, et de tous les tenanciers et des clients, et de toutes les terres et de tous les habitants de l'Angleterre magique, et du vaste monde magique, et de l'univers entier dont les scientifiques Moldus comprenaient bien moins que ce qu'ils croyaient. _Moi, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, revendique ce territoire au nom de la Science_.

Les éclairs et le tonnerre ne brillèrent et ne grondèrent pas dans le ciel sans nuage.

"Pourquoi souriez-vous ?", s'enquit McGonagall avec prudence et lassitude.

"Je me demande si il existe un sort permettant de faire jaillir des éclairs en arrière-plan à chaque fois que je prends une résolution de mauvaise augure," expliqua Harry. Il était en train de soigneusement mémoriser les mots exacts de sa résolution de mauvaise augure afin que les livres d'histoire du futur ne se trompent pas.

"J'ai comme un lointain sentiment me disant que je devrais faire quelque chose à ce sujet." soupira McGonagall.

"Ignorez-le, et ça partira. Ooh, joli ! " Harry mit ses pensées de conquête mondiale en attente et alla droit jusqu'à un magasin à la devanture ouverte, et le professeur McGonagall suivit.

* * *

><p>Harry avait maintenant acheté ses ingrédients de potions, un chaudron, et, oh, quelques petites choses supplémentaires. Des objets qu'il semblait intelligent de transporter dans le Sac Conteneur de Harry (aussi connu sous le nom de Super Bourse en Peau de Moke QX31 avec Charme d'Extension Indétectable, Charme de Récupération, et Ouverture Élargissante). Des achats intelligents et raisonnables.<p>

Harry ne comprenait honnêtement pas pourquoi McGonagall avait l'air si _méfiante_.

Harry était pour le moment dans un magasin dont la devanture terminait la rue principale et tordue du Chemin de Traverse. Le magasin avait une devanture ouverte où la marchandise était disposée sur des étals de bois inclinés, gardés seulement par un léger halo gris et une jeune vendeuse portant une version fortement raccourcies des robes de sorcières normales, ce qui révélait ses genoux et ses coudes.

Harry examina l'équivalent magique d'un kit de premier soins, le Pack de Soins d'Urgence Plus. Il avait : deux garrots auto-serrants. Une Potion de Stabilisation qui ralentissait la perte de sang et empêchait les chocs. Une seringue de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du feu liquide et était supposé considérablement réduire la circulation sanguine dans la zone traitée tout en continuant à oxygéner le sang pendant trente minutes maximum, si jamais vous aviez besoin d'empêcher un poison de se répandre dans le corps. Un tissu blanc qui pouvait être enroulé autour d'une partie du corps pour temporairement diminuer la douleur. Plus une quantité d'autres objets que Harry ne comprenait absolument pas, comme le "Traitement pour l'Exposition aux Détraqueurs", qui ressemblait à et sentait comme du chocolat ordinaire. Ou le "contre-BaffleSnaffle," qui ressemblait à un petit oeuf frémissant et portait un affichette montrant comment l'enfoncer dans la narine de quelqu'un.

"Un achat obligatoire pour cinq Gallions, qu'en dites-vous ?" dit Harry à McGonagall, et la jeune vendeuse, non loin, hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que McGonagall fasse une remarque approbatrice sur sa prudence et préparation.

Ce qu'il reçut à la place ne pouvait être décrit que comme le mauvais oeil.

"Et _pourquoi_ donc," dit le professeur McGonagall avec une lourde note de scepticisme dans la voix, "vous attendriez-vous à avoir _besoin_ d'un kit de soin, jeune homme ?" (Après le malheureux incident au magasin des potions, McGonagall essayait d'éviter de dire "M. Potter" lorsque quelqu'un se trouvait non loin.)

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit puis se ferma. "Je ne m'_attends_ pas à en avoir besoin ! C'est juste au cas où !"

"Juste au cas où _quoi_ ?"

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. "Vous pensez que je _prépare_ quelque chose de dangereux que c'est pour _ça_ que je veux un kit médical ?"

L'air de soupçon sinistre et d'incrédulité ironique qu'arborait le visage de McGonagall suffit à lui répondre.

"Grand Scott !" dit Harry (c'était une expression qu'il avait apprise grâce au scientifique fou Doc Brown de _Retour vers le Futur_.) "Pensiez-vous à ça quand j'ai acheté la Potion de Chute-sur-Plumes, la Branchiflore, et la bouteille de pilules de Nourriture et d'Eau ?"

"Oui."

Harry secoua la tête avec stupéfaction. "Et quelle sorte de plan pensez vous que j'ai _mis_ _en route_ ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit tristement McGonagall, "mais ça se termine soit avec vous délivrant une tonne d'argent à Gringotts, soit en domination mondiale."

"La domination mondiale est une expression si laide. Je préfère l'appeler optimisation mondiale."

Cela échoua à rassurer le professeur McGonagall, qui lui donnait toujours le Regard de la Mort.

"Wow," dit Harry, se rendant compte qu'elle était sérieuse. "Vous le croyez vraiment. Vous pensez vraiment que je prévois de faire quelque chose de dangereux."

"Oui."

"Comme si c'était la _seule_ raison pour laquelle qui que ce soit achèterait jamais un kit de premiers soins ? Ne le prenez pas mal, Professeur McGonagall, mais _de quelle sorte d'enfants fous avez-vous l'habitude de vous occuper_ ?"

"Des Gryffondors," cracha le Professeur McGonagall, le mot transportait un convoi d'amertume et de désespoir tel qu'on aurait dit une malédiction éternelle jetée sur tout l'héroïsme et la vivacité de la jeunesse.

"Directrice Adjointe Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry, posant fermement ses mains sur ses hanches. "Je ne vais pas aller à Gryffondor -"

À cet instant, McGonagall glissa quelque chose au sujet du fait que si il y _allait,_ elle découvrirait comment on s'y prend pour tuer des chapeaux, une remarque étrange que Harry laissa passer sans commentaire, bien que la vendeuse sembla être prise d'une soudaine crise de toux.

"- Je vais aller à Serdaigle. Et si vous pensez vraiment que je prévois de faire quelque chose de dangereux, alors, avec tout mon respect, vous ne me comprenez pas _du tout_. Je n'_aime_ pas le danger, ça me fait _peur_. Je suis _prudent_. Je suis _précautionneux_. Je me prépare à des _contingences imprévues_. Comme mes parents me chantonnaient : _Soyez prêts ! C'est la chanson de marche des Scouts, soyez prêts ! Comme on marche dans la vie ! Pas nerveux, pas énervé, pas effrayé, soyez prêt !"_

(Les parents de Harry n'avaient de fait chanté que _ces vers là_ de la chanson de Tom Lehrer, et Harry vivait dans l'heureuse ignorance du reste de cette chanson.)

La posture de McGonagall s'était légèrement adoucie - surtout quand Harry lui avait rappelé qu'il se rendait à Serdaigle. "A quelle sorte de _contingence_ imaginez-vous que ce kit vous prépare, _jeune homme_ ?"

"L'un de mes camarades de classe se fait mordre par un horrible monstre, et alors que je fouille frénétiquement dans ma bourse en peau de Moke à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, elle me regarde avec tristesse, et dans son dernier souffle me dit : "_Pourquoi n'étais tu pas prêt ?_" Puis elle meurt, et je sais, alors que ses yeux se ferment, qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais -"

Harry entendit la vendeuse manquer d'air ; il leva les yeux et la vit, les yeux braqués sur lui, ses lèvres fermement serrées. Puis la jeune femme fit un demi-tour et fuit vers le fond du magasin.

_Quoi...?_

Le Professeur McGonagall prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes, gentiment mais très fermement, et tira Harry jusqu'à la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, le menant dans une ruelle située entre deux magasins qui était pavée de briques sales et se terminait par un cul-de-sac de terre noire et compacte.

La grande sorcière pointa sa baguette en direction de la rue principale et dit : "_Sourdinam"_, et un écran de silence s'abattit autour d'eux, bloquant les bruits de la rue.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal..._

Puis la sorcière se tourna et envoya à Harry un regard glacé pleine puissance. "Je vous serai reconnaissante de vous rappeler, M. Potter, qu'il y avait une _guerre_ dans l'Angleterre magique il n'y a pas dix ans et que _tout le monde_ ici a perdu quelqu'un et que parler d'amis mourants dans vos bras _n'est pas, quelque chose, qui se fait !_"

"Je, je ne voulais pas -" La conclusion tomba comme une pierre dans l'imagination exceptionellement visuelle de Harry. La guerre avait pris fin dix ans auparavant, donc cette fille avait eu huit ou neuf ans tout au plus quand, quand, "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..." Harry s'étrangla, et se détourna du regard froid de McGonagall, mais il y avait un mur de terre en travers de son chemin et il n'avait pas encore sa baguette magique. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis _désolé_ !"

Un lourd soupir s'éleva de derrière lui. "Je sais que vous l'êtes, M. Potter."

Harry osa jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. La colère avait quitté le visage du Professeur McGonagall. "Je suis désolé," dit à nouveau Harry, se sentant l'être le plus misérable du monde. "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Est-ce que quelque chose v-" et Harry ferma ses lèvres et se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour faire bonne mesure.

La visage de McGonagall devint un peu plus triste. "Vous _devez_ apprendre à penser avant de parler, M. Potter. Sinon vous traverserez l'existence avec bien peu d'amis. Ça a été le sort de bien des Serdaigles, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le vôtre."

Harry voulait juste s'enfuir en courant. Il voulait faire jaillir une baguette et effacer toute l'histoire de la mémoire de McGonagall, être à nouveau avec elle devant le magasin, _faire que ça n'ait pas eu lieu_.

"Mais pour répondre à votre question," dit McGonagall, "non, rien de _tel_ ne m'est jamais arrivé." Son visage prit une étrange expression. "J'ai certainement vu un ami exhaler son dernier souffre, une fois ou deux, voir plus. Mais aucun d'entre ne m'a jamais maudit alors qu'il trépassait, et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils ne me pardonneraient pas. _Par Merlin, Harry Potter, qu'est ce qui a pu vous posséder pour vous pousser à dire une chose pareille ? _Pourquoi même y _penseriez_-vous ?"

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Harry. "Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais rien dû dire, je suis désolé -"

McGonagall prit une courte inspiration. "Je _sais_ que vous êtes désolé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi un enfant de onze ans _pense_ à ces choses-là. Avez-vous vraiment décidé d'acheter un kit de soin à cinq Gallions pour le transporter dans une bourse à quinze Gallions parce que vous êtes convaincu qu'autrement vos camarades de classes vont vous _maudire en mourant_ ?"

"Je, je , je," Harry avala sa salive. "C'est juste que j'essaie toujours d'imaginer la pire chose qui puisse arriver," et peut-être qu'il avait aussi voulu blaguer un peu mais il aurait plutôt mordu sa langue que de dire ça maintenant.

"_Pourquoi_ ?"

"Pour que je puisse empêcher que ça ait lieu !"

"M. Potter..." la voix de McGonagall s'effaça. Puis elle soupira, et s'accroupit à côté de lui. "M. Potter," dit-elle, gentiment cette fois, "ce n'est pas votre responsabilité que de prendre soin des étudiants de Poudlard. C'est la mienne. Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre magique, et madame Pomfrey a un cabinet de guérisseur complet. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un kit de soin."

"Mais _si_ !" éclata Harry. "_Aucun endroit_ n'est parfaitement sûr ! Et si mes parents avaient une crise cardiaque ou un accident quand je rentrais à Noël - Madame Pomfrey ne serait pas là, j'aurais besoin d'avoir mon propre kit de soin -"

"Par Merlin, _qu'est-ce qui_..." dit McGonagall. Elle se leva, et regarda Harry avec une expression divisée entre la préoccupation et l'irritation. "Il n'y a aucun besoin de penser à des choses aussi terribles M. Potter !"

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, l'expression de Harry devint amère. "Si, il y en _a_ ! Si vous n'y pensez pas, vous vous faites mal, ou vous faites mal aux autres !"

Le Professeur McGonagall ouvrit sa bouche, puis la ferma. Elle frotta l'arête de son nez avec un air pensif. "M. Potter... si je vous offrais de rester silencieuse et de vous écouter un moment... y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?"

"A propos de quoi ?"

"A propos de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes convaincu que vous devez toujours être sur vos gardes contre les terribles choses qui pourraient vous arriver."

Harry la fixa, perplexe. C'était un axiome qui allait de soi. "Eh bien..." dit lentement Harry. Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées. Comment _pouvait_-il l'expliquer de lui-même à McGonagall, si elle ne connaissait même pas les bases ?

"Les chercheurs Moldus ont découvert que les gens sont toujours très optimistes, par exemple ils disent que quelque chose va prendre deux jours et ça en prend dix, ou ils disent que ça va prendre deux mois et ça prend trente-cinq ans. Par exemple, ils ont demandé à des étudiants les durées maximums avant lesquelles ils étaient sûrs à 50%, 75% et 99% qu'ils auraient terminé leurs devoirs, et seuls 13%, 19% et 45% des étudiants ont terminé dans les temps qu'ils avaient donné. Et les chercheurs se sont rendu compte que c'était parce que lorsqu'on demande aux gens leur estimation dans le meilleur des cas possible, si tout allait le mieux possible, et leur estimation dans le cas moyen, si tout se passe normalement, on reçoit des réponses qui sont statistiquement indistinguables. Vous voyez, si vous demandez à quelqu'un ce à quoi il s'attend dans le cas _normal_, il visualise ce qui semble être le plus probable à chaque étape du parcours - c'est à dire, que tout se déroule parfaitement, sans erreurs ou surprises. Mais en réalité, puisque plus de la moitié des étudiants n'ont pas fini dans le temps où ils étaient certains à 99% d'avoir fini, ça veut dire que la réalité est généralement légèrement pire que le 'pire des cas possibles'. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'_illusion de la planification_, et la meilleure façon de la dissiper est de vous demander combien de temps vous avez mis à faire quelque chose la dernière fois que vous l'avez essayée. C'est ce qu'on appelle utiliser le point de vue extérieur au lieu du point de vue intérieur. Mais quand vous faites quelque chose de nouveau, et que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser cette méthode, vous devez juste être vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pessimiste. En gros, tellement pessimiste que la réalité finit par être _meilleure_ que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez environ aussi souvent qu'elle finit par être pire. C'est vraiment _très dur_ d'être _tellement_ pessimiste qu'on se retrouve avec de bonnes chances _sous-estimer_ la réalité. Par exemple si je faisais un gros effort pour être morbide et que j'imaginais qu'un de mes camarades se faisait mordre, mais que ce qui se passait réellement c'était que les Mangemorts survivants attaquaient l'école entière pour m'avoir. Mais le bon côté des choses c'est que -"

"Arrêtez," dit McGonagall.

Harry s'arrêta. Il avait été sur le point de remarquer qu'au moins ils savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attaquerait pas puisqu'il était mort.

"Je pense ne pas avoir été claire," dit McGonagall avec précaution. "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui vous soit arrivé _à vous_ et qui vous fasse peur ?"

"Ce qui m'est arrivé ne constitue que des éléments anecdotiques," lui expliqua Harry. "Ça n'a pas le même poids qu'un article de journal scientifique, répliqué, évalué par des pairs, au sujet d'une étude contrôlée et répartie au hasard avec beaucoup de sujets, une grande amplitude d'effet et statistiquement significative."

McGonagall pinça l'arête de son nez, inhala et exhala. "Je voudrais tout de même que vous m'en parliez," dit-elle.

"Euh..." dit Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Il y a eu quelques vols dans mon voisinage, et ma mère m'a demandé de ramener une poêle qu'elle avait empruntée aux voisins deux pâtés de maison plus loin, et j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller parce que je risquais de me faire voler, et elle a dit 'Harry, ne dis pas des choses pareilles !' comme si y penser allait _faire_ que ça ait lieu, comme si, en n'en parlant pas, je serais en sécurité. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer ça et elle m'a fait rapporter la poêle quand même. J'étais trop jeune pour savoir à quel point il était statistiquement improbable qu'un voleur me prenne pour cible, mais j'étais assez vieux pour savoir que ne pas penser à quelque chose ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir lieu, donc j'étais vraiment effrayé."

"Rien d'autre ?" dit McGonagall après une pause, lorsqu'il devint clair que Harry avait terminé. "Il n'y a rien d'_autre_ qui vous soit arrivé ?"

"Je sais que ça n'a pas _l'air_ d'être grand chose," se défendit Harry. "Mais c'était un de ces moments cruciaux d'une vie, vous voyez ? Je veux dire que je _savais _que ne pas penser à quelque chose ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir lieu, je le _savais_, mais je pouvais voir que Maman ne pensait vraiment pas comme ça." Harry s'arrêta, luttant contre la colère qui commençait à monter à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. "Elle ne _voulait pas écouter_. J'ai essayé de lui dire, je l'ai _suppliée_ de ne pas m'envoyer dehors, et elle _en a rit_. Tout ce que je disais, elle le traitait comme une sorte de blague..." Harry força la rage noire à redescendre. "C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que tous ceux qui étaient censés me protéger étaient en réalité fous, et qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas, peu importe que je les supplie, et que je ne pourrai jamais vraiment compter sur eux pour ne pas se tromper." Parfois les bonnes intentions ne suffisaient pas, parfois il fallait être sain d'esprit...

Il y eut un long silence.

Harry prit le temps de respirer profondément et de se calmer. Il n'y avait aucun sens à se mettre en colère. Il n'y avait aucun sens à se mettre en colère. _Tous_ les parents étaient comme ça, _aucun_ adulte n'était prêt à renoncer à assez de son statut pour se mettre au même niveau qu'un enfant, ses parents génétiques n'auraient pas été différents. La santé mentale était une petite étincelle dans la nuit, une exception infinitésimale à la règle et à la domination de la folie, il était donc futile de se mettre en colère.

Harry ne s'aimait pas quand il était en colère.

"Merci de m'avoir fait part de cela, M. Potter," dit McGonagall après un moment. Elle avait une expression distraite, (presque exactement la même que celle qui était apparue sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il faisait des expériences avec la bourse en peau de Moke, si seulement Harry s'était vu dans un miroir et s'en était rendu compte). "Je vais devoir y réfléchir." Elle se tourna vers la bouche de la ruelle et leva sa baguette -

"Euh," dit Harry, "peut-on aller prendre le kit de soin maintenant ?"

McGonagall s'interrompit, et le regarda à nouveau, fermement. "Et si je dis non, c'est trop cher et vous n'en aurez pas besoin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le visage de Harry se tordit d'amertume. "Exactement ce que vous pensez, Professeur McGonagall. _Exactement_ ce que vous pensez. J'en conclus que vous êtes un autre adulte fou auquel je ne peux pas parler, et je commence à élaborer une façon de mettre la main sur un kit de soin."

"Je suis votre gardien pour cette sortie," dit McGonagall avec une nuance de danger dans la voix. "Je ne _vais pas_ vous permettre de me bousculer."

"Je comprends," dit Harry. Il garda la rancoeur hors de sa voix, et ne dit aucune des autres choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. McGonagall lui avait dit de penser avant de parler. Il ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas demain, mais il pouvait au moins s'en souvenir pendant cinq minutes.

La baguette de McGonagall eut un mouvement sec, et les bruits du Chemin de Traverse revinrent. "Très bien, jeune homme," dit-elle. "Allons acheter ce kit de soin."

La mâchoire de Harry tomba de surprise. Puis il se dépêcha à sa suite, trébuchant presque dans sa précipitation.

* * *

><p>Le magasin était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé, avec des objets reconnaissables et d'autres incompréhensibles, disposés sur l'étal de bois incliné, la lueur grise les protégeant toujours et la vendeuse de retour à sa position originale. Elle les regarda alors qu'ils s'approchaient, son visage exprimant de la surprise.<p>

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle quand ils s'approchèrent, et Harry dit presque au même instant : "Je vous demande pardon pour -"

Ils s'interrompirent et se regardèrent, puis la vendeuse eut un petit rire. "Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis avec le Professeur McGonagall," dit-elle. Sa voix baissa et prit un ton de conspiratrice. "J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été _trop_ terrible avec vous."

"_Della !"_ dit McGonagall, scandalisée.

"Sac d'or," dit Harry à sa bourse, et il s'adressa à nouveau à la vendeuse pendant qu'il comptait ses cinq Gallions. "Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends bien que si elle est aussi terrible avec moi c'est seulement parce qu'elle m'aime."

Il donna les Gallions à la vendeuse pendant que McGonagall pulvérisait un objet sans importance. "Un Pack de Soins d'Urgence Plus, s'il vous plaît."

C'était assez inquiétant, en fait, de voir l'Ouverture Élargissante avaler le kit médical qui avait la taille d'une mallette. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si il essayait de grimper dans la bourse lui-même, étant donné que seule la personne qui y avait mit quelque chose était censée pouvoir le récupérer.

Lorsque la bourse eut finit de ... manger... son achat durement gagné, Harry jura avoir entendu un petit rot. Ça _devait_ avoir été ensorcelé ainsi à dessein. L'hypothèse alternative était trop horrifiante pour être contemplée... en fait Harry ne pouvait même pas _imaginer_ une hypothèse alternative. Harry regarda McGonagall à nouveau. "Où allons nous ensuite ?"

McGonagall pointa du doigt un magasin qui semblait être fait de chair plutôt que de briques et couvert de fourrure plutôt que de peinture. "Les petits animaux sont autorisés à Poudlard - vous pourriez avoir une chouette pour envoyer des lettres, par exemple -"

"Pourrais-je payer une noise ou quelque chose et _louer_ une chouette quand j'aurai besoin d'envoyer du courrier ?"

"Oui," dit McGonagall.

"Alors absolument _pas_."

McGonagall hocha la tête, comme si elle cochait une case. "Pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi ?"

"J'avais un rocher de compagnie. Il est mort."

"Vous ne pensez pas pouvoir prendre soin d'un animal domestique ?"

"Je _pourrais_," dit Harry, "mais je me vois déjà, obsédé à longueur de journée, me demandant si je me suis bien souvenu de le nourrir ou si il meurt lentement de faim dans sa cage, ne sachant ni où est son maître ni pourquoi il n'y a pas de nourriture."

"Pauvre chouette," dit McGonagall d'une voix douce. "Abandonnée comme ça. Je me demande ce qu'elle ferait."

"Eh bien, elle commencerait à avoir vraiment faim et à essayer de becqueter une ouverture hors de sa boîte ou de sa cage, mais ça ne fonctionnerait probablement pas -" Harry s'arrêta net.

McGonagall continua, toujours de cette voix douce : "Et que se passerait-il ensuite ?"

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry, et il prit McGonagall par la main, gentiment mais fermement, et la tira vers une autre ruelle ; après avoir évité tant de sympathisants le procédé était, presque imperceptiblement, devenu une routine. "Jetez le truc de Sourdinam s'il vous plaît."

"_Sourdinam_"

La voix de Harry tremblait. "Cette chouette ne me représente _pas_, mes parents ne m'ont _jamais _enfermé dans un placard ni laissé affamé, je n'ai _pas_ de peurs d'abandon et _je n'aime pas votre fil de pensée, Professeur McGonagall !_"

La sorcière le regarda. "Et quelles seraient ces pensées, M. Potter ?"

"Vous pensez que j'ai subi," Harry avait du mal à le dire, "que j'ai subi des _abus_ ?"

"En avez-vous subi ?"

"_Non !_" cria Harry. "Non, jamais ! Pensez-vous que je suis _stupide_ ? Je _connais_ le concept d'abus infantile, je _sais_ ce que sont des attouchements inappropriés et si quoi que ce soit de ce style arrivait j'appellerais la police ! Et j'en parlerais au principal de l'école ! Et je chercherais le numéro des bureaux gouvernementaux dans l'annuaire ! Et j'en parlerais à grand-mère et grand-père et de Mme Figg ! Mais mes parents n'ont _jamais_ fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre, jamais jamais _jamais_ ! Comment _osez-vous _suggérer une chose pareille !"

McGonagall le fixait d'un oeil solide. "Il est de mon devoir en tant que Directrice Adjointe d'enquêter sur tout signe d'abus possible chez les enfants dont je prends soin."

La colère de Harry tournoyait hors de contrôle et devenait une furie noire et pure. "N'ayez jamais _l'audace_ de souffler un mot de ces, de ces _insinuations_ à qui que ce soit ! _Personne_, vous m'entendez, McGonagall ? Une accusation comme celle là peut briser des gens et détruire des familles même lorsque les parents sont totalement innocents ! J'ai lu des choses à ce sujet dans les journaux !" La voix de Harry montait et devenait un cri aigu. "Le _système_ ne sait pas s'_arrêter_, il ne croit pas les parents _ni_ les enfants lorsqu'ils disent que rien ne s'est passé ! _Ne vous avisez pas de menacer ma famille avec ça ! Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire mon foyer !_"

"Harry," dit doucement McGonagall, et elle tendit sa main vers lui -

Harry fit un rapide pas en arrière, sa main jaillit et il repoussa la sienne -

McGonagall se figea, puis retira sa main, et fit elle aussi un pas en arrière. "Harry, tout va bien," dit-elle. "Je vous crois."

"_Vous me croyez_," siffla Harry. La furie grondait toujours dans ses veines. "Ou vous attendez juste de vous être éloignée de moi pour aller remplir des formulaires ?"

"Harry, j'ai vu votre maison. J'ai vu vous parents. Ils vous aiment. Vous les aimez. Je vous crois lorsque vous dites que vous parents n'ont pas abusé de vous. Il _fallait_ que je pose la question, car il y a quelque chose de très étrange à l'oeuvre."

Harry la fixa froidement. "Comme quoi ?"

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration. "Harry, j'ai vu de nombreux enfants victimes d'abus durant mon temps à Poudlard, ça vous briserait le coeur de savoir combien. Et quand vous êtes joyeux, vous ne vous comportez pas comme l'un de ces enfants, pas du _tout_. Vous souriez aux étrangers, vous faites de câlins aux gens, j'ai mis ma main sur votre épaule et vous n'avez pas bronché. Mais parfois, seulement parfois, vous dites quelque chose qui vous fait _fort _ressembler à... quelqu'un qui aurait passé les premières onze années de sa vie enfermé dans une cave. Pas dans la famille aimante que j'ai vue." McGonagall inclina sa tête, son expression devenant à nouveau perplexe.

Harry absorba tout cela, traitant les informations. La rage noire se vida, et il réalisa qu'on l'écoutait avec respect, et que sa famille n'était pas en danger.

"Et comment expliquez-vous vos observations, Professeur McGonagall ?"

"Je ne sais pas", dit-elle. "Mais il est possible que quelque chose vous soit arrivé, quelque chose dont vous ne vous souvenez pas."

La furie monta à nouveau en Harry. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop aux histoires de familles brisées qu'il avait lues dans les journaux. "Les souvenirs refoulées sont de la _pseudoscience_ ! Les gens ne répriment _pas_ leurs souvenirs traumatiques, ils ne s'en souviennent que _trop bien_ pour le restant de leurs vies !"

"Non, M. Potter. Il existe un charme nommé Oubliettes."

Harry se figea. "Un sort qui efface les mémoires ?"

McGonagall acquiesça. "Mais pas les effets du souvenir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, M. Potter."

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Harry. _Cette_ hypothèse... n'était _pas_ simple à réfuter. "Mais mes parents ne pourraient pas faire ça !"

"Non," dit McGonagall. "Il faudrait quelqu'un venu du monde magique. Il n'y a... aucun moyen de le savoir, j'en ai peur - pas que je sache."

Les talent de rationaliste de Harry se remirent en route. "Professeur McGonagall, à quel point êtes vous certaine de vos observations, et quelles explications alternatives pourrait-il y avoir ?"

McGonagall ouvrit ses mains comme pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides. "Certaine ? Je ne suis certaine de _rien_, M. Potter. Si je considère votre individu dans son entier, alors je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne pareille de toute ma vie. Parfois vous ne paraissez tout simplement pas avoir onze ans ni même être vraiment _humain_."

Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent vers le ciel -

"Pardon !" dit vivement McGonagall. "Je suis vraiment désolée, M. Potter. J'essayais de démontrer un détail par de la rhétorique et j'ai peur que ça ait sonné différemment de la façon dont je l'avais à l'esprit -"

"Au contraire, Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry, et il sourit lentement. "Je prendrai cette remarque comme un très grand compliment. Mais objecteriez-vous à ce que je propose une explication alternative ?"

"Allez-y, je vous en prie."

"Les enfants ne sont pas censés être beaucoup plus intelligents que leurs parents," dit Harry. "Ou peut-être beaucoup plus sains d'esprit - mon père pourrait probablement se montrer plus malin que moi si il, vous savez, _essayait_ vraiment, au lieu d'utiliser son intelligence d'adulte pour trouver de nouvelles raisons de ne pas changer d'avis -" Harry s'interrompit. "Je suis trop intelligent, McGonagall. Les enfants normaux ne sont tout simplement pas dans la même catégorie que moi. Les adultes ne me respectent pas assez pour me parler. Et franchement, même si ils le faisaient, ils ne diraient pas des choses aussi intelligentes que Richard Feynman, donc il vaut mieux que je lise quelque chose écrit par Richard Feynman. Je suis _isolé_, Professeur McGonagall. J'ai été isolé toute ma vie. Peut-être que ça produit quelques uns des effets qu'on ressent quand on est enfermé dans une cave. Je suis trop intelligent pour admirer mes parents de la façon dont les enfants sont censés le faire. Mes parents m'aiment, mais ils ne se sentent pas obligés de répondre à la raison, et parfois j'ai la sensation que ce sont eux les enfants - des enfants qui _n'écoutent pas,_ et qui ont une autorité absolue sur toute mon existence. J'essaie de ne pas être trop amer à ce sujet, mais j'essaie aussi d'être _honnête_ avec moi-même, et donc, oui, je suis amer. J'ai aussi un problème de contrôle de ma colère, mais j'y travaille. C'est tout."

"_C'est tout ?_"

Harry acquiesça avec ferveur. "C'est tout. Professeur McGonagall, l'explication normale mérite d'être _prise en considération_, même dans l'Angleterre magique, non ?"

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, le soleil descendait sur un ciel d'été et les acheteurs commencaient à disparaître des rues. Certains magasins avaient déjà fermé ; Harry et McGonagall avaient acheté ses manuels chez Fleury et Bott juste avant la fermeture. Il y avait seulement eu une légère explosion quand Harry avait foncé droit vers le mot-clé "Arithmancie" et avait découvert que les livres de septième année ne contenaient rien de plus mathématiquement avancé que la trigonométrie.<p>

Mais pour le moment, les rêves d'opportunités faciles étaient très loin de l'esprit de Harry.

Pour le moment, Harry et McGonagall sortaient de chez Ollivander's, et Harry fixait sa baguette. Il l'agita et produit des étincelles multicolores, ce qui n'aurait vraiment pas dû le choquer particulièrement après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, mais malgré tout -

_Je peux faire de la magie._

_Moi. Comme dans "Moi, personnellement." Je suis magique ; je suis un sorcier._

Il avait _sentit_ la magie affluer dans son bras, et à cet instant il avait réalisé qu'il avait toujours eu ce sens, qu'il l'avait possédé toute sa vie, le sens qui n'était ni la vue ni le son ni l'odeur ni le goût ni le toucher mais seulement la magie. Comme d'avoir des yeux mais de les avoir toujours gardés fermés, et que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte que vous voyez du noir ; et le jour où les ouvriez, vous découvriez le monde. Le choc s'était déversé en lui, touchant plusieurs parties de son être, les réveillant, et disparaissant ensuite en quelques secondes ; ne laissant que la certitude qu'il était maintenant un sorcier, l'avait toujours été, et d'une certaine façon, qu'il l'avait toujours su.

Et -

"_Il est en effet très curieux que vous soyez destiné à cette baguette, sachant que sa soeur, eh bien, sa soeur vous a donné cette cicatrice."_

Ça ne _pouvait_ pas être une coïncidence. Il y avait des _milliers_ de baguettes dans ce magasin. Bon, d'accord, ça _pouvait_ être une coïncidence, il y avait six milliards de personnes sur Terre, des coïncidences à une chance sur mille avaient lieu tous les jours. Mais, Théorème de Bayes 101 : toute hypothèse raisonnable impliquant qu'il avait _plus_ d'une chance sur mille que Harry se retrouve avec la baguette soeur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un avantage.

McGonagall avait simplement dit _comme c'est curieux_ et en était restée là, ce qui avait mit Harry en état de choc face à la pure, à l'écrasante _inconscience_ des sorciers et sorcières. Harry n'aurait pu, dans aucun monde _imaginable_, simplement faire "Hm" et sortir du magasin sans même _essayer_ de trouver une hypothèse expliquant ce qui s'était passé.

Sa main gauche s'éleva et toucha sa cicatrice.

Qu'est-ce qui... _exactement_...

"Vous êtes un sorcier complet à présent," dit McGonagall. "Félicitations."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Et que pensez-vous du monde magique ?"

"C'est étrange," dit Harry. "Je devrais être en train de penser à tout ce que j'ai vu de la magie... tout ce que je sais maintenant être possible, et tout ce que je sais maintenant être un mensonge, et tout le travail qui me reste à accomplir avant de vraiment comprendre. Et pourtant je me trouve distrait par de relatives trivialités telles que," Harry baissa la voix, "toute cette histoire de Survivant." Il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours, mais autant ne pas tenter le sort.

McGonagall _ahema_. "Vraiment ? Sans blague."

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui. C'est juste... _curieux_. De se rendre compte que vous faites partie de cette grande histoire, la quête pour vaincre le grand et terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est déjà _fini_. Terminé. Complètement réglé. Comme si vous étiez Frodon Sacquet, que vous appreniez que vos parents vous avaient emmené à la Montagne du Destin quand vous aviez un an, qu'ils vous avaient fait jeter l'anneau et que vous ne vous en souveniez même pas."

Le sourire de McGonagall s'était plus ou moins figé.

"Vous savez, si j'étais qui que ce soit d'autre, vraiment n'importe qui d'autre, je serais plutôt anxieux à l'idée de vivre à la hauteur de ce démarrage. _Grand dieu Harry, qu'avez-vous fait depuis que vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Votre propre librairie ? C'est super ! Dites-moi, saviez vous que j'ai donné votre nom à mon enfant ? _Mais j'ai bon espoir que cela ne soit pas un problème." Harry soupira. "Tout de même...c'est presque assez pour me faire espérer qu'il y ait _quelques_ détails de cette quête à finir, juste pour que je puisse dire que j'ai vraiment, vous savez, _participé_ d'une façon quelconque."

"Oh ?" dit McGonagall sur un ton étrange. "Qu'aviez-vous à l'esprit ?"

"Eh bien par exemple, vous avez mentionné que mes parents ont été trahi. Qui les a trahi ?"

"Sirius Black," dit McGonagall. Elle siffla son nom plus qu'elle ne le prononça. "Il est à Azkaban. Prison des sorciers."

"Quelle est la probabilité que Sirius Black s'échappe de prison et que je doive le traquer et le vaincre dans un duel spectaculaire, ou encore mieux, mettre une large prime sur sa tête et me cacher en Australie pendant que j'attends le résultat ?"

McGonagall cligna des yeux. Deux fois. "Peu probable. Personne ne s'est jamais échappé d'Azkaban, et je doute qu'_il_ soit le premier."

Harry était un peu sceptique de ce "_personne_ ne s'est _jamais_ échappé d'Azkaban". Mais bon, peut-être qu'avec la magie vous pouviez faire approcher votre prison de 100% de perfection, et encore plus si vous aviez une baguette et pas l'autre. La meilleure façon de sortir serait de ne jamais y être entré.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Ça m'a l'air bien ficelé." Il soupira, et gratta sa paume contre sa tête. "Ou peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas _vraiment_ mort cette nuit là. Pas complètement. Son esprit erre, chuchotant aux gens dans leurs cauchemars, qui se répandent dans le monde éveillé, et il cherche à revenir sur les terres des vivants, qu'il a promit de détruire, et maintenant, en accord avec l'ancienne prophétie, lui et moi somme coincés dans un duel à mort où le gagnant perdra et le perdant gagnera -"

La tête de McGonagall pivota, et ses yeux dardèrent aux alentours, à la recherche de personnes prêtant l'oreille.

"Je _plaisante_, Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry, un peu contrarié. Bon sang, pourquoi devait-elle toujours tout prendre si sérieusement -

Une lente sensation coula doucement jusqu'au fond de l'estomac de Harry.

McGonagall regarda Harry avec un air calme. Un air très, _très_ calme. Puis un sourire fut ajouté. "Bien sûr que vous plaisantez, M. Potter."

_Oh crotte._

Si Harry avait eu besoin de rationaliser l'inférence muette qui venait de flasher dans son esprit, ça aurait été quelque chose comme : "Si j'estime la probabilité que McGonagall a fait ce que je viens de voir parce qu'elle s'est contrôlée avec soin, contre la distribution de probabilités pour toutes les choses qu'elle ferait _naturellement_ si j'avais fait une mauvaise blague, alors ce comportement est un élément de preuve significatif pointant vers le fait qu'elle cache quelque chose."

Mais ce que Harry pensa fut : _Oh crotte_.

Harry pivota sa propre tête pour scanner la rue. Non, personne dans le coin. "Il n'est _pas_ mort, c'est ça ?" soupira Harry.

"M. Potter -"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vivant. _Bien sûr_ qu'il est vivant. C'était un _acte_ de pur et simple _optimiste_ que de seulement _rêver_ qu'il en soit autrement. J'ai _dû_ désactiver mes sens, je ne peux pas _imaginer_ ce que je _pensais_. Juste parce que _quelqu'un_ a dit que son corps avait été retrouvé _calciné_, je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi j'ai pu pensé qu'il était _mort_. J'ai _clairement beaucoup_ à apprendre sur l'art correct du _pessimisme_."

"M. Potter -"

"Dites-moi au moins qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de prophétie..." Mais McGonagall lui donnait ce sourire intense et figé. "Oh, bon sang, mais c'est une _blague_."

"M. Potter, vous ne devriez pas inventer des choses comme ça."

"C'est _vraiment_ _ça_ que vous voulez me dire ? Imaginez ma réaction plus tard, quand j'apprendrai qu'il y avait quelque chose dont j'aurais dû me soucier après tout."

Le sourire de McGonagall se flétrit.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. "J'ai un monde entier de magie à analyser. Je n'ai _pas_ de temps à consacrer à ça."

Puis les deux se turent, et un homme aux robes oranges et flottantes apparut dans la rue et les dépassa lentement. Les yeux de McGonagall le suivirent discrètement. La bouche de Harry bougeait, car il mâchait sa lèvre inférieure, et quelqu'un observant de près aurait remarqué un léger point de sang apparaître.

Lorsque l'homme en robes oranges fut loin, Harry parla à nouveau, d'un bas murmure. "Allez vous me dire la vérité à présent, Professeur McGonagall ? Et n'essayez pas de prétendre qu'il n'y a rien, je ne suis pas stupide."

"Vous avez _onze ans_, M. Potter !" dit-elle dans un murmure cassant.

"Et par conséquent sous-humain. Pardon... pour un moment j'avais _oublié_."

"Ce sont des affaires importantes et terribles ! Ce sont des _secrets_, M. Potter ! C'est une _catastrophe_ que vous, encore un enfant, en sachiez autant ! Vous ne devez le dire à _personne_, vous comprenez ? Absolument personne !"

Et, comme cela arrivait parfois quand Harry se mettait _suffisamment_ en colère, son sang devint froid au lieu de chaud, et une terrible clarté obscure s'abattit sur son esprit, décrivant toutes les tactiques possibles et jugeant les conséquences avec un réalisme d'acier.

_Fais remarquer que tu as le droit de savoir : Échec. Les enfants de onze ans n'ont le droit de savoir rien du tout, aux yeux de McGonagall._

_Dis que vous ne serez plus amis : Échec. Elle n'accorde pas assez de valeur à ton amitié._

_Fais remarquer que tu seras en danger si tu ne sais pas : Échec. Des plans ont déjà été pensés, basés sur ton ignorance. Le déplaisir _certain_ de repenser le plan leur semblera bien plus désagréable que la perspective _incertaine_ de te voir blessé._

_La justice et la raison échoueront. Tu dois soit trouver quelque chose que tu as et qu'elle veut, soit quelque chose que tu peux faire et qu'elle craint..._

Ah.

"Très bien, dans ce cas, Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry d'un ton bas et glacé, "on dirait que j'ai quelque chose que vous désirez. Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, me dire la vérité, _toute_ la vérité, et en retour je garderai vos secrets. Ou vous pouvez essayer de me garder dans l'ignorance et m'utiliser comme un pion, auquel cas je ne vous devrai rien."

McGonagall s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue. Ses yeux flamboyèrent et sa voix se transforma en un sifflement. "Comment osez-vous !"

"_Comment osez vous !"_ chuchota-t-il en retour.

"Vous me faites _chanter_ ?"

Les lèvres de Harry se tordirent. "Je vous _offre_ une _faveur_. Je vous _donne_ une chance de garder _notre_ précieux secret. Si vous refusez, j'aurais _tous_ les motifs du monde pour aller poser des questions ailleurs, non par rancune envers vous, mais parce que _j'ai besoin de savoir_ ! Dépassez votre colère futile envers un _enfant_ qui, vous le croyez, se doit de vous obéir, et vous comprendrez que tout adulte sain d'esprit ferait de même ! _Regardez les choses de mon point de vue ! Comment vous sentiriez-vous si c'était VOUS ?_"

Harry regarda McGonagall, observa sa respiration saccadée. Il se rendit compte qu'il était temps d'adoucir la pression, de la laisser pondérer un moment. "Vous n'avez pas à décider tout de suite," dit Harry sur un ton plus normal. "Je comprendrais si vous vouliez plus de temps pour réfléchir à mon _offre_... mais je vous préviens d'une chose," dit Harry, sa voix devenant plus froide. "N'essayez pas ce Charme d'Oubliettes sur moi. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai conçu un signal, et je me le suis déjà envoyé à moi-même. Si je trouve ce signal et que je ne me _souviens_ pas l'avoir envoyé..." Harry laissa sa voix traîner d'une façon lourde de sens.

Le visage de McGonagall travaillait sous le coup de divers changements d'expression. "Je... je ne pensais pas à vous lancer Oubliettes, M. Potter... mais pourquoi auriez-vous _inventé_ un signal si vous ne connaissiez pas l'existence de -"

"J'y ai pensé en lisant un livre de science-fiction Moldu, et je me suis dit, _bon, juste au cas où_... Et non, je ne vous dirai pas le signal, je ne suis pas stupide."

"Je ne comptais pas vous le demander," dit McGonagall. Elle parut se replier sur elle-même, et eut l'air soudain très vieille et très fatiguée. "Ça a été une journée épuisante, M. Potter. Pourrions-nous prendre votre malle et vous envoyer chez vous ? Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas parler de cette affaire avant que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Gardez à l'esprit qu'il n'y a que deux autres personnes au monde qui soient au courant de cette affaire, et ce sont le Directeur Albus Dumbledore et le Professeur Severus Rogue."

Donc. De nouvelles informations ; c'était une offre de paix. Harry acquiesça, tourna la tête vers l'avant et commença à marcher à nouveau.

"Donc maintenant je dois trouver un moyen de tuer un Seigneur des Ténèbres immortel," dit Harry, et il soupira de frustration. "J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous me disiez ça _avant_ qu'on commence à faire du shopping."

* * *

><p>Le magasin de malles était plus richement décoré que tout autre magasin que Harry ait visité auparavant ; les rideaux étaient luxueux et ornés de motifs délicats, le sol et les murs étaient faits de bois teint et poli, et les malles occupaient des places d'honneur sur des plate-formes en ivoire poli. Le vendeur était habillé de robes d'une qualité seulement un cran en dessous de celles de Lucius Malfoy, et il parlait avec une politesse huileuse et exquise tant à Harry qu'à McGonagall.<p>

Harry avait posé ses questions, et avait gravité vers une malle de bois lourd, pas polie mais chaude et solide, gravée avec le motif d'un dragon gardien dont les yeux se déplaçaient pour regarder toute personne s'approchant. Une malle charmée pour être légère, réduire de taille sur commande, et faire pousser des petits tentacules griffus de sa base et se tortiller derrière son maître. Une malle avec deux tiroirs sur chacun de ses quatre côté qui glissaient pour révéler des compartiments aussi profonds que la malle entière. Un couvercle équipé de quatre cadenas, et chacun d'entre eux révélait un espace intérieur différent. Et - et c'était la partie importante - une poignée sur le fond qui glissait et révélait un cadre contenant des marches menant vers une petite pièce éclairée qui, estima Harry, pouvait contenir environ douze étagères.

Si ils faisaient des malles comme cella-là, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi qui que ce soit s'embêtait à posséder une maison.

Cent huit Gallions. C'était le prix d'une _bonne_ malle, légèrement usée. A cinquante livres le Gallion, c'était assez pour s'offrir une voiture usagée. C'était plus cher que la somme de tout ce que Harry avait acheté de sa vie.

Quatre-vingt dix sept Gallions. C'était ce qui restait dans le sac d'or que Harry avait été autorisé à retirer de chez Gringotts.

McGonagall avait un air chagriné. Après une longue journée de shopping elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à Harry combien d'or il restait dans le sac après que le vendeur eut donné son prix, ce qui voulait dire que le Professeur pouvait faire du calcul mental sans crayon ni papier. A nouveau, Harry se rappela à lui-même que _scientifiquement illettré_ n'était pas la même chose que _stupide_.

"Je suis désolée, jeune homme," dit McGonagall. "C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je vous proposerais bien de vous ramener à Gringotts, mais la banque est à présent fermée hormis pour ses services d'urgence."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait devenir un peu en colère pour ce qu'il voulait maintenant essayer, autrement il n'aurait sûrement pas le courage de le faire. Il se dit : _Elle ne m'a pas écouté, j'aurais pris plus d'or mais elle ne voulait pas écouter_... Il repensa à la rage noire, plus tôt, et essaya d'en faire revenir un peu. Il visualisa _la personne qu'il avait besoin d'être_, se revêtit de cette personnalité comme d'une robe de sorcier. Concentrant son univers entier sur McGonagall et le besoin qu'il avait de tordre cette conversation à ses fins, il parla.

"Laissez-moi deviner," dit Harry. "Vous pensiez que vous vous donniez une _grande_ marge d'erreur, que cent Gallions seraient _plus_ que suffisants, et c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris la peine de me prévenir quand nous sommes descendus à quatre-vingt dix sept."

McGonagall ferma les yeux avec résignation. "Oui."

"J'ai anticipé cela, Professeur McGonagall. J'ai anticipé que cela arriverait. Il y a des études montrant que c'est ce qui se passe quand les gens pensent qu'ils _se donnent une grande marge d'erreur_. Si c'était _moi_, j'aurai pris _deux cent_ Gallions, juste pour être sûr ; il y avait plein d'argent dans cette chambre forte, et j'aurai pu y remettre la monnaie plus tard. Mais je _savais_ que vous ne me laisseriez pas. Je savais qu'il était futile de demander. Je savais que vous seriez agacée et peut-être même _énervée_ si je vous demandais. Ai-je tort ?"

"Non," dit McGonagall, "vous avez raison." Sa voix avait une note d'excuse, mais aussi une note d'orgueil personnel, comme si Harry était censé remarquer le grand, l'immense honneur que c'était de voir le _Professeur McGonagall_ s'excuser auprès de lui.

"Vous devriez comprendre, Professeur McGonagall," Harry prononça ces mots avec soin, "que c'est pour ça que je ne fais pas confiance aux adultes. Vous pensiez qu'être adulte voulait dire que c'était votre rôle de m'empêcher de prendre trop d'argent dans ma chambre forte. Pas que c'était votre rôle de _vous assurer que le travail soit fait quoi qu'il arrive_.

Les yeux de McGonagall s'ouvrirent grand, et elle jeta un regard dur à Harry.

"Eh bien, Professeur McGonagall, si tout était à refaire, et que je suggérais de prendre cent Gallions de plus _juste pour être sûr_, sans justification autre que celle d'être _prêt_, m'écouteriez vous _cette fois_ ?"

"J'accepte votre argument," dit McGonagall, "Vous n'avez pas besoin de _me _sermonner, jeune homme !"

"Ah, mais je n'en suis pas encore _arrivé_ à mon argument. Connaissez vous la différence entre quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on lui parle et un simple obstacle, Professeur McGonagall ? De mon point de vue ? Si un adulte pense que m'être supérieur, qu'être au-dessus de moi, qu'obtenir mon obéissance, sont les choses les _plus importantes_ pour lui, alors il sera un obstacle. Un _collaborateur potentiel_ est quelqu'un qui pense que _faire le travail_ est plus important que de s'assurer que je reste à ma place. Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose, Professeur McGonagall."

Le vendeur de malle les observait avec une fascination non dissimulée, et Harry sortit sa bourse en peau de Moke et dit "Onze Gallions en vrac, s'il vous plaît."

Et il y avait de l'or dans la main de Harry.

"_Où avez-vous obtenu cet -_"

"Dans ma chambre forte, Professeur McGonagall, quand je suis tombé dans ce tas d'or. J'ai fourré de l'argent dans ma poche et j'ai ensuite tenu le sac d'or contre ma poche, pour que les tintements semblent venir de là où il fallait. Car, vous comprenez, je m'attendais depuis le début à ce que cela ait lieu."

La bouche de McGonagall était grande, grande ouverte.

"La question est maintenant...êtes-vous en colère parce que j'ai défié votre autorité ? Ou contente que notre journée se termine par un succès au lieu d'un échec ? Je ne vous demande rien _d'autre_ en vous posant cette question. Je ne vous promets ni ne vous demande une coopération dans nos affaires futures. Je veux seulement savoir si vous êtes une _collaboratrice potentielle_ ou un obstacle... Minerva."

Le vendeur s'étrangla bruyamment.

Et la puissante sorcière resta silencieuse.

"La discipline _doit_ être appliquée à Poudlard," dit-elle après qu'une minute entière se soit écoulée. "Pour le bien de _tous_ les étudiants. Et cela _doit_ inclure la courtoisie et l'obéissance à _tous_ vos professeurs."

Harry inclina sa tête. "Je comprends, Professeur McGonagall." Mais il était tout de même incroyable que, bizarrement, il semble _beaucoup plus_ important d'appliquer la discipline quand _vous_ étiez en _haut_ de la pile que quand vous étiez en bas... mais Harry ne jugea pas sage d'appuyer sur ce point.

"Dans ce cas... je vous félicite pour votre grande préparation."

Harry voulait applaudir, ou vomir, ou s'évanouir, ou quelque chose. C'était la première fois que ce discours avait jamais fonctionné sur un adulte. C'était la première fois qu'_aucun_ de ses discours avait jamais fonctionné sur _qui que ce soit_. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait quelque chose dont un adulte avait sérieusement besoin, mais tout de même -

Minerva McGonagall, +1 point.

Harry s'inclina, et donna le sac d'or et les onze Gallions supplémentaires aux mains de McGonagall. "Je vous le laisse, madame. Pour ma part, je dois utiliser les toilettes. Puis-je demander où -"

Le vendeur, onctueux à nouveau, pointa du doigt en direction d'une porte incrustée dans le mur et munie d'une poignée d'or. Alors que Harry s'éloignait, il entendit le vendeur derrière lui dire de sa voix huileuse : "Puis-je m'informer de l'identité de cette personne, Madame McGonagall ? J'imagine qu'il est Serpentard - troisième année peut-être ? - et d'une importante famille, mais je n'ai pas reconnu -"

Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain coupa ses mots, et après que Harry eut identifié le loquet et l'ait mis en place, il s'effondra contre la porte. Son corps entier était baigné d'une sueur qui avait traversée ses vêtements Moldus, mais au moins ça ne se voyait pas sur ses robes. Il se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette or-ivoire, eut quelques haut-le-coeur, mais heureusement rien ne vint.

* * *

><p>Ils se tenaient à nouveau dans le jardin du Chaudron Baveur, sur la petite interface couverte de feuilles entre le Chemin de Traverse de l'Angleterre magique et le monde Moldu. C'était une économie <em>horriblement<em> découplée... Harry devait aller à une cabine téléphonique et téléphoner à son père une fois de l'autre côté. Il ne devait pas, apparemment, s'inquiéter de voir son bagage volé ; il avait le statut d'objet magique majeur, un type d'objet que les Moldus ne remarqueraient pas. C'était une partie de ce que vous pouviez obtenir dans le monde magique, si vous étiez prêt à payer le prix d'une voiture de seconde main. Harry se demanda si son père serait capable de voir la malle après que Harry la lui ait explicitement montrée.

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, pour un temps," dit le Professeur McGonagall. Elle secoua sa tête avec émerveillement. "Ça a été le jour le plus étrange jour de ma vie depuis... depuis bien des années. Depuis le jour où j'ai appris qu'un enfant avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Je me demande maintenant, rétrospectivement, si c'était le dernier jour sensé de ce monde."

Oh, comme si _elle_ avait à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. _Vous pensez que votre journée était surréaliste ? Essayez la mienne pour voir_.

"Vous m'avez grandement impressionné aujourd'hui," lui dit Harry. "J'aurais dû penser à vous complimenter à voix haute, je vous donnais des points dans ma tête et tout."

"Merci, M. Potter," dit McGonagall. "Si vous aviez déjà été trié dans une Maison je vous aurais déduit tant de points que ses petits-enfants perdraient encore la Coupe des Maisons."

"Merci à _vous_, Minerva." Il était probablement encore trop tôt pour l'appeler Minny.

Cette femme était peut-être l'adulte le plus sain d'esprit que Harry ait jamais rencontré, en dépit de son manque de savoir scientifique. Harry envisageait même de lui offrir la position de numéro deux dans le groupe qu'il formerait pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour dire ça à voix haute. _Et quel serait un bon nom pour ce groupe...? Les Mangemangemorts ?_

"Je vous verrai très bientôt, quand l'école commencera," dit McGonagall. "Et, M. Potter, à propos de votre baguette -"

"Je sais ce que vous allez me demander," dit Harry. Il sortit sa précieuse baguette et, avec un immense pincement de douleur intérieure, la retourna dans sa main. La poignée vers l'extérieur, il la présenta à McGonagall. "Prenez-la. Je ne comptais pas faire quoi que ce soit, pas une seule petite chose, mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez des cauchemars où je fais exploser ma maison."

McGonagall secoua vivement la tête. "Oh, non, M. Potter ! On ne fait pas ce genre de choses. Je voulais juste vous prévenir de ne pas _utiliser_ votre baguette chez vous, car il y a des moyens de détecter l'usage de la magie chez les mineurs et c'est interdit sans supervision."

"Ah," dit Harry, et il sourit. "_Cela_ me semble être une règle _très_ sensée. Je suis heureux de voir que le monde magique prend ce genre de choses sérieusement."

McGonagall le regarda intensément. "Vous le pensez vraiment."

"Oui," dit Harry. "Je comprends. La magie est dangereuse et les règles sont là pour une bonne raison. Certaines affaires sont elles aussi dangereuses. Je le comprends. Souvenez-vous que je ne suis pas stupide."

"J'ai bien peu de chances de l'oublier. Merci, Harry Potter, cela m'aide à me sentir mieux concernant certaines choses au sujet desquelles je vais devoir vous faire confiance. Au revoir pour l'instant."

Harry se détourna pour partir, vers le Chaudron Baveur et jusqu'au monde Moldu.

Et alors que sa main touchait la poignée de la porte, il entendit un dernier murmure derrière lui.

"Hermione Granger."

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, sa main toujours sur la porte.

"Cherchez une fille de première année nommée Hermione Granger sur le train vers Poudlard."

"Qui est-elle ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et quand Harry se retourna, McGonagall était partie.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup<em>

Le Directeur Dumbledore se pencha par-dessus son bureau. Ses yeux pétillants dévisagèrent McGonagall. "Alors Minerva, qu'avez-vous pensé de Harry ?"

McGonagall ouvrit sa bouche. Puis elle ferma sa bouche. Puis elle ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche. Aucun mot ne sortit.

"Je vois," dit Dumbledore avec gravité. "Merci pour votre rapport, Minerva. Vous pouvez y aller."


	7. Réciprocité

Waoh. Un porte-parole de l'agent de Rowling a dit qu'elle accepte l'existence de fanfictions tant que personne ne les fait payer et que tout le monde est d'accord avec le fait que les copyrights originaux lui appartiennent ? C'est vraiment sympa de sa part. Je ne savais pas. Donc merci, JKR, et vôtre soit le royaume !

* * *

><p>Je ressens le besoin de prévenir que certaines parties de ce chapitre ne sont pas défouloires. Je n'ai pas aucune rancœur contre qui que ce soit, c'est juste que l'histoire s'écrit elle-même, et quand on commence à lâcher des enclumes sur la tête d'un personnage, c'est dur de s'arrêter.<p>

Quelques critiques ont demandé si les informations scientifiques de cette histoire étaient vraies ou inventées. Oui, elles sont vraies, et si vous allez voir mon profil, vous verrez un lien vers un certain site d'information qui vous enseignera à peu près tout ce que Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres sait _et un peu plus encore_.

Merci à _tous_ mes critiques. (Particulièrement à Darkandus on Viridan Dreams pour son commentaire étonnamment inspirant "Les poumons et le thé ne sont pas faits pour interagir.")

* * *

><p>"<em>Ton père est presque aussi génial que mon père."<em>

* * *

><p>Les lèvres de Pétunia Evans-Verres tremblaient et ses yeux larmoyaient pendant que Harry étreignait son buste sur le quai numéro neuf de la gare de King's Cross. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi, Harry ?"<p>

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, Michael Verres-Evans, qui avait un air de dur-mais-fier typique, puis à nouveau à sa mère, qui avait l'air d'avoir plutôt... perdu son quant-à-soi. "Maman, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le monde magique. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Vraiment pas."

Pétunia grimaça. "Harry, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi, je suis ta mère et si tu as besoin que quelqu'un soit avec toi -"

"Maman, je serai seul à Poudlard pendant des _mois_ et des _mois_. Si je n'arrive pas à gérer un quai seul, mieux vaut l'apprendre plus tôt que plus tard et pouvoir encore tout annuler." Il baissa le volume de sa voix jusqu'à atteindre celui d'un murmure. "Et puis Maman, ils m'aiment tous là-bas. Si j'ai le moindre problème, tout ce que j'aurai à faire c'est d'enlever mon bandeau," Harry tapota le bandeau de sport qui recouvrait sa cicatrice, "et j'aurai alors _beaucoup_ plus d'aide que je ne pourrais en désirer."

"Oh, Harry," murmura Pétunia. Elle s'agenouilla et le serra fort dans ses bras, face à lui, leurs joues l'une contre l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée, puis il entendit un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres, étouffé et masqué, mais présent. "Oh, Harry, je t'aime, souviens-toi toujours de ça."

_C'est comme si elle avait peur de ne plus jamais me revoir,_ la pensée surgit brutalement dans la tête de Harry. Il savait que la pensée était vraie mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Maman avait si peur.

Il essaya de deviner. "Maman, tu sais que je ne vais pas devenir comme ta sœur juste parce que j'apprends la magie ? Je ferai toute la magie que tu voudras - enfin, si j'en suis capable - et si tu veux que je n'utilise _aucune_ magie dans la maison, je le ferais aussi, je te promets que je ne laisserai jamais la magie nous séparer.

Un câlin écrasant lui coupa le souffle. "Tu as bon cœur," lui murmura sa mère à l'oreille. "Très bon cœur, mon fils."

Et alors Harry s'étrangla un peu lui aussi.

Sa mère le relâcha et se leva. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et, d'une main tremblante, tamponna ses yeux et son maquillage qui coulait.

Aucun question ne fut posée sur la possibilité que son père puisse l'accompagner du côté magique de la gare de King's Cross. Papa avait du mal à ne serait-ce que regarder la malle de Harry. La magie courait de familles en familles, et Michael Verres-Evans ne pouvait même pas marcher.

Au lieu de ça son père s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bonne chance à l'école, Harry," dit-il. "Penses-tu que j'ai acheté assez de livres ?"

Harry avait expliqué à son père qu'il pensait que c'était sa chance de faire quelque chose de vraiment révolutionnaire et important, et le Professeur Verres-Evans avait hoché la tête et avait annulé son emploi du temps très chargé pour deux jours pleins afin d'organiser le Plus Grand Raid de Librairies d'Occasion Jamais Fait, qui avait couvert quatre villes et produit _trente_ boîtes de livres scientifiques attendant à présent à l'étage caverne de la malle de Harry. La plupart des livres s'étaient vendus pour une livre ou deux, mais certains s'étaient vendus pour certainement _plus_ que ça, comme le tout dernier _Manuel de Chimie et Physique_ ou l'ensemble complet de l'_Encyclopaedia Britannica_ 1972. Son père avait essayé d'empêcher Harry de voir les prix, mais Harry avait estimé que son père avait dépensé _au moins_ mille livres. Harry avait dit à son père qu'il le rembourserait dès qu'il aurait appris à convertir l'or des sorciers en argent Moldu, et son père lui avait dit d'aller se jeter dans un lac.

Puis son père lui avait demandé : _Penses-tu que j'ai acheté assez de livres ?._ La réponse que Papa attendait était très claire.

Bizarrement, la gorge de Harry était enrouée. "On ne peut jamais avoir assez de livres," dit-il, récitant la devise de la famille Verres, et son père s'agenouilla et lui donna un câlin bref et résolu. "Mais tu as _certainement_ essayé," dit Harry, et il se sentit s'étrangler à nouveau. "C'était un très, très, _très_ bon essai."

Son père se redressa. "Alors..." dit-il. "Vois-_tu_ un quai neuf trois-quarts ?"

La gare de King's Cross était énorme et bondée, les murs et le sol couverts d'ordinaires carreaux couleur terre, plein de gens ordinaires se dépêchant vers leurs affaires ordinaires et ayant des conversations ordinaires qui généraient beaucoup de bruit ordinaire. La gare de King's Cross avait un quai numéro neuf (sur lequel ils se tenaient) et un quai numéro dix (juste à côté) mais il n'y avait absolument rien entre le quai numéro neuf et le quai numéro dix mis à part un mince mur-écran peu prometteur. Une immense ouverture en direction du ciel laissait entrer plus qu'assez de clarté pour illuminer l'absence totale de quoi que ce soit entre le quai neuf et le quai dix.

Harry regarda autour de lui sans ciller jusqu'à ce que ses yeux pleurent, pensant, _allez, vue-de-mage, allez, vue-de-mage_, mais absolument rien ne lui apparut. Il pensa à sortir sa baguette et à l'agiter, mais McGonagall l'avait mis en garde contre l'usage de sa baguette. Et puis si il y avait une nouvelle douche d'étincelles multicolores cela pourrait les mener à une arrestation pour allumage de feux d'artifice dans une gare. Et encore, cela partait du principe que sa baguette ne déciderait pas de faire autre chose, comme par exemple de faire exploser King's Cross. Harry n'avait que survolé ses livres scolaires (et ça avait été un survol des plus étranges) dans un effort rapide destiné à déterminer quel genre de livres scientifiques il devrait acheter durant les 48 heures suivantes.

Eh bien, il avait - Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre - une heure entière pour trouver une solution, puis qu'il était censé être à bord du train à onze heures. Peut-être que c'était l'équivalent d'un test de QI et que les enfants stupides ne pouvaient pas devenir sorciers. (Et le temps supplémentaires que vous vous octroyiez déterminait si vous étiez consciencieux, ce qui était le second facteur le plus important de la réussite scolaire.)

"Je trouverai un moyen," dit Harry à ses parents, qui attendaient. "C'est probablement un espèce de test."

Le père de Harry grimaça. "Hm... essaie peut-être de chercher des traces de pas au sol menant à un endroit absurde -"

"_Papa !_" dit Harry. "Arrête ça ! Je n'ai même pas encore _essayé_ de trouver la solution tout seul !" En plus, c'était une très bonne suggestion, ce qui était pire.

"Désolé," s'excusa son père.

"Ah..." dit la mère de Harry. "Je ne pense pas qu'il feraient ça à un étudiant, si ? Tu es sûr que le Professeur McGonagall ne t'a rien dit ?"

"Peut-être qu'elle était distraite," dit Harry sans vraiment réfléchir.

"_Harry !_" sifflèrent son père et sa mère à l'unisson. "_Qu'as-tu fait ?_"

"J'ai, euh -" Harry avala sa salive. "Écoutez, on n'a pas le temps pour ça."

"_Harry_ !"

"Je suis sérieux ! On n'a pas le temps maintenant ! Parce que c'est vraiment une longue histoire et que je dois trouver comment aller à l'école !"

La mère de Harry se plaquait une main sur le visage. "C'était grave à quel point ?"

"Je, ah," _Je ne peux pas en parler pour des raisons de Sécurité Nationale_, "à peu près moitié aussi grave que l'Incident du projet à la Foire Scientifique ?"

"_Harry !_"

"J'ai, euh, oh regardez il y a des gens avec une chouette je vais leur demander comment aller sur le quai !" et Harry couru loin de ses parents vers une famille aux flamboyants cheveux roux, sa malle ondulant automatiquement derrière lui.

Une femme dodue leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il approchait. "Bonjour mon cher, première fois à Poudlard ? Ron est nouveau, lui aussi -" et elle se figea. Elle le dévisagea très attentivement. "_Harry Potter_ ?"

Quatre garçons et une fille aux cheveux roux et une chouette pivotèrent et se figèrent sur place aux aussi.

"Oh, _non mais franchement_ !" protesta Harry. Il avait prévu de se faire appeler M. Verres au moins jusqu'à Poudlard. "J'ai acheté un bandeau, et tout ! Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?"

"Oui," dit le père de Harry, arrivant de derrière lui en longues enjambées faciles, "comment _savez-vous_ qui il est ?" Sa voix comportait une note d'effroi.

"Ta photo était dans les journaux," dit un des deux vrais jumeaux.

"_HARRY !"_

"Papa ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est parce que j'ai vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Tu-Sais-Qui quand j'avais un an !"

"_QUOI _?"

"Maman peut t'expliquer."

"_QUOI ?"_

"Ah... Michael, très cher, il y a certaines choses avec lesquelles j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de ne pas t'embêter jusqu'à maintenant -"

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry à la famille rousse dont tous les membres le fixaient, "mais ce serait plutôt extrêmement utile si vous pouviez me dire comment je peux me rendre sur le quai neuf trois quart _tout de suite_."

"Ahhh..." dit la femme. Elle leva une baguette et pointa en direction du mur entre les quais. "Marche juste tout droit vers la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix. Ne t'arrête pas et n'ai pas peur de t'écraser dedans, c'est très important. Mieux vaut y aller au petit trot si tu es nerveux."

"Et quoi que tu fasses, ne pense pas à un éléphant."

"_George_ ! Ignore-le, cher Harry, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas penser à un éléphant."

"Je suis Fred, Maman, pas George -"

"Merci !" dit Harry, et il partit en courant vers la barrière.

Attends une minute, ça ne marcherait pas _sauf si il y croyait_ ?

C'était dans les moments comme ceux-là que Harry haïssait le fait que son cerveau fonctionne assez vite pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans une situation où le "doute résonnant" s'appliquait, c'est à dire que si il avait commencé par penser qu'il traverserait la barrière alors tout se serait bien passé, mais maintenant il était inquiet de ne pas assez _croire_ au fait qu'il traverserait la barrière, ce qui voulait dire qu'il _était_ vraiment inquiet de s'écraser dessus -

"_Harry ! Reviens ici, j'attends des explications !_" C'était son Père.

Harry ferma les yeux et ignora tout ce qu'il savait au sujet des croyances justifiées et essaya juste de croire _très fort_ qu'il allait traverser la barrière et -

- les sons l'entourant changèrent.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta net. Il se sentait vaguement sale d'avoir fait un effort délibéré pour croire en quelque chose.

Il se tenait sur un quai illuminé, à l'air libre, à côté d'un unique train gigantesque, long de quatorze voitures, précédé par une immense locomotive à vapeur en métal écarlate avec une cheminée qui promettait "mort" à la qualité de l'air. Le quai était déjà légèrement bondé (bien que Harry eut une bonne heure d'avance) et des douzaines d'enfants ainsi que leurs parents fourmillaient autour des bancs, des tables, et de divers camelots et vendeurs.

Il était inutile de mentionner qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit comme celui ci à la gare de King's Cross, ni d'espace pour l'y cacher.

_Ok, donc soit (a) Je me suis téléporté dans un tout autre lieu (b) ils savent plier l'espace comme ce n'est pas permis ou (c) ils ignorent simplement les règles._

Il y avait un son de glissement derrière lui, et Harry se retourna pour confirmer que sa malle l'avait bien suivi sur ses petites tentacules griffues. Apparemment, pour des raisons magiques, son bagage était parvenu à croire avec assez de force pour passer à travers la barrière. C'était à vrai dire assez troublant, si on y réfléchissait.

Un moment plus tard, le garçon roux qui semblait être le plus jeune traversa l'arcade d'acier (arcade d'acier ?) en courant, tirant sa malle derrière lui avec une laisse et s'écrasant presque sur Harry. Harry se sentit stupide de n'avoir pas bougé et commença à s'écarter rapidement de la zone d'atterrissage, et le garçon roux le suivi en tirant avec force sur la laisse de sa malle pour rester à hauteur. Un moment plus tard, une chouette blanche voleta à travers l'arcade et vint se poser sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Cor," dit le garçon roux, "es-tu _vraiment_ Harry Potter ?"

_Pas ça encore_. "Je n'ai aucune méthode logique me permettant d'en être certain. Mes parents m'ont éduqué de façon à ce que je _crois_ être Harry Potter, et beaucoup de gens ici m'ont dit que je _ressemblais_ à mes parents, je veux dire mes autres parents, mais," Harry fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que : "pour tout ce que _j'_en sais, il pourrait tout à fait y avoir des sorts permettant de polymorpher un enfant en une autre apparence spécifique -"

"Euh, quoi mon gars ?"

_Pas parti pour Serdaigle on dirait_. "Oui, je suis Harry Potter."

"Je suis Ron Weasley," dit le grand gamin aux taches de rousseurs et au grand nez, et il exhiba une main tendue que Harry serra poliment tandis qu'ils marchaient. La chouette donna à Harry un hululement étrangement mesuré et courtois (à vrai dire plutôt une sorte de "eehhhhh", ce qui surprit Harry).

C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte de la possibilité d'une catastrophe imminente et élabora un moyen de l'empêcher. "Juste un instant," dit-il à Ron, et il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de sa malle, celui qui, si il se souvenait bien, était pour les Vêtements d'Hiver - c'était le cas - et il trouva, sous son manteau d'hiver, l'écharpe la plus légère en sa possession. Harry enleva son bandeau et tout aussi rapidement déplia l'écharpe et l'enroula autour de son visage. Ça lui donnait un peu chaud, particulièrement en été, mais Harry pourrait survivre.

Puis il ferma le tiroir (contenant maintenant son bandeau inutile, bien qu'il n'appartienne pas vraiment à ce compartiment) et tira un autre tiroir dont il extirpa ses robes noires de sorcier, qu'il se fourra par-dessus la tête, puisqu'il était maintenant hors du territoire Moldu.

"Voilà," dit Harry, satisfait. Le son ne fut que légèrement étouffé par l'écharpe sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Ron. "De quoi j'ai l'air ? Stupide, je sais, mais peut-on m'identifier comme étant Harry Potter ?"

"Euh," dit Ron. Il ferma sa bouche, qui avait été grande ouverte. "Pas vraiment, Harry."

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Cependant, et afin de ne pas déjouer le but de cet exercice, tu t'adressera dorénavant à moi par," Verres risquait de ne plus fonctionner, "M. Spoo."

"D'accord Harry," dit Ron avec incertitude.

_La Force n'est pas très puissante chez celui-ci_. "Appelle... moi... Monsieur... Spoo."

"D'accord, Monsieur Spoo -" Ron s'interrompit. "Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça me fait me sentir stupide."

_Ce n'est pas qu'une sensation_. "D'accord. _Toi_, choisis un nom."

"M. Canon," dit Ron immédiatement. "comme les Canons de Chudley."

"Ah..." Harry avait une affreuse appréhension lui disant qu'il allait horriblement regretter d'avoir posé cette question : "Qui ou que sont les Canons de Chudley ?"

"_Qui sont les Canons de Chudley ?_ Une des meilleures équipes de toute l'Histoire du Quidditch ! Bien sûr ils ont finit derniers de la ligue l'année dernière mais -"

"Qu'est-ce que le Quidditch ?"

Poser cette question fut aussi une erreur.

"Donc laisse moi résumer," dit Harry lorsqu'il sembla que l'explication de Ron (associée de maints gestes) s'épuisait. "Attraper le Vif vaut _cent cinquante points_ ?"

"Ouais -"

"Combien de buts à dix points marque-t-on généralement _sans_ compter le Vif ?"

"Euh, peut-être quinze ou vingt dans les parties professionnelles -"

"C'est juste stupide. Ça viole toutes les règles possibles de la conception de jeux. Écoute, le reste de ce jeu a l'air plus ou moins sensé, grosso modo, pour un sport en tout cas, mais tu es en train de me dire qu'attraper le Vif écrase presque tout autre écart de point. Les deux Attrapeurs sont là à voler dans les airs à la recherche du Vif et n'interagissent généralement avec personne, repérer le Vif en premier sera généralement une affaire de chance -"

"Ce n'est pas de la chance !" protesta Ron. "Tu dois garder tes yeux en mouvement avec la bonne technique -"

"Ce n'est pas _interactif_, il n'y a pas de va-et-vient avec l'autre joueur, et puis à quel point est-ce amusant de regarder quelqu'un d'incroyablement doué pour bouger ses yeux ? Au bout d'un moment l'Attrapeur qui a un coup de chance se précipite, il attrape le Vif et rend tout le travail des autres inutile. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait prit un vrai jeu et y avait greffé ce poste supplémentaire inutile juste pour que quelqu'un puisse être Le Joueur Le Plus Important sans vraiment avoir besoin de participer ni d'apprendre le reste du jeu. Qui était le premier Attrapeur, le fils idiot du Roi qui voulait jouer au Quidditch mais ne pouvait pas comprendre les règles ?" En fait, maintenant que Harry y réfléchissait, ça semblait être une hypothèse étonnamment bonne. Mettez-le sur un balai et dites-lui d'attraper le truc brillant...

Le visage de Ron se renfrogna. "Si tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, tu n'as pas à t'en moquer !"

"Si on ne peut pas critiquer, on ne peut pas améliorer. Je suggère des façons d'_améliorer le jeu_. Et c'est très simple. Virez le Vif."

"Ils ne vont pas changer le jeu juste parce _tu_ leur dit de le faire !"

"Je _suis_ le Survivant, tu sais. Les gens m'écouteront. Et peut-être que si j'arrive à les persuader de changer le jeu à Poudlard, l'innovation se répandra."

Un air d'horreur absolue se répandait sur le visage de Ron. "Mais, mais, si tu enlèves le Vif, comment qui que ce soit saura que le jeu est finit ?"

"_Achetez... une... horloge._ Ce serait beaucoup plus équitable que d'avoir des parties se terminant parfois au bout de dix minutes, parfois pas après plusieurs heures, et l'organisation serait aussi beaucoup plus prévisible pour les spectateurs." Harry soupira. "Oh, arrête de me donner cet air d'horreur absolue, je ne vais probablement pas _vraiment_ prendre le temps de détruire cette chose pathétique que vous appelez sport national, et de le rebâtir plus fort et plus intelligent ; à mon image. J'ai des choses beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus importantes dont je dois me préoccuper." Harry eut l'air pensif. "Mais cela dit, ça ne _prendrait_ pas beaucoup de temps d'écrire les 95 thèses de la Réforme Sans Vif et de les clouer à la porte d'une église -"

"Potter," traîna la voix d'un jeune garçon, "_qu'est_-ce que tu as sur le visage _qu'est-ce_ qui se tient à côté de toi ?"

L'air horrifié de Ron fut remplacé par de la haine absolue. "_Toi !_"

Harry tourna la tête ; et c'était bien Draco Malfoy, qui avait peut-être été forcé de revêtir les robes règlementaires de l'école mais se rattrapait avec une malle à l'air au moins aussi magique et bien plus élégante que celle de Harry, décorée d'argent et d'émeraudes et portant ce que Harry devina être les armoiries de la famille Malfoy, un magnifique serpents à crocs surmontant des baguettes d'ivoire.

"Draco !" dit Harry. "Euh, ou Malfoy si tu préfères, même si je trouve que ça fait un peu penser à Lucius. Je suis content de voir que tu vas si bien après notre dernière, euh, notre dernière rencontre. Voici Ron Weasley. J'essaie de rester incognito, alors appelle moi, euh," Harry regarda ses robes, "Monsieur Black."

"_Harry_ !" siffla Ron. "Tu ne peux pas utiliser _ce_ nom !"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Pourquoi pas ?" Ça _sonnait_ joliment sombre, comme un homme mystérieux international -

"Je dirais que c'est un _excellent_ nom," dit Draco, "mais la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black pourrait y trouver à redire. Que penses-tu de M. Argent ?"

"Éloigne-_toi_ de... de M. Or," dit Ron froidement, et il s'avança d'un pas. "Il n'a pas besoin de parler aux gens comme toi !"

Harry leva une main apaisante. "Je me ferai appeler M. Bronze, merci pour le schéma d'appellation. Et Ron, euh," Harry lutta pour trouver une façon agréable de dire : "Je suis heureux que tu sois si...enthousiaste à l'idée de me protéger, mais ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement de discuter avec Draco -"

Ce fut apparemment un coup fatal pour Ron, qui se tourna vers Harry avec des yeux à présent enflammés par l'outrage. "_Quoi_ ? _Sais_-tu qui il est ?"

"Oui, Ron," dit Harry, "tu te souviens peut-être que je l'ai appelé Draco sans qu'il ait besoin de se présenter."

Draco ricana. Puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il vit la chouette blanche posée sur l'épaule de Ron. "Oh, qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ?" dit Draco avec un second ricanement plein de malveillance. "Où est le fameux rat de la famille Weasley ?"

"Enterré dans le jardin," dit Ron froidement.

"Oh, comme c'est triste. Pot... ah, M. Bronze, je devrais mentionner qu'il est couramment accepté que la famille Weasley jouit de _la meilleure histoire d'animal de compagnie jamais entendue_. Voudrais-tu la raconter, Weasley ?"

Le visage de Ron se contorsionna. "Tu ne trouverais pas ça drôle si ça arrivait à _ta_ famille !"

"Oh," ronronna Draco, "mais ça n'_arriverait_ jamais aux Malfoys."

Les mains de Ron devinrent des poings -

"C'est assez," dit Harry, mettant autant d'autorité tranquille dans sa voix qu'il en était capable. Il était certain que, quel qu'en soit le contenu, c'était un souvenir douloureux pour le garçon roux. "Si Ron ne veut pas en parler, il n'y est pas obligé, et je te demanderai de ne pas en parler non plus."

Draco jeta un regard surprit à Harry, et Ron acquiesça. "C'est ça Harry ! Je veux dire M. Bronze ! Tu vois le genre de personne qu'il est ? Maintenant dis-lui de s'en aller !"

Harry compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, ce qui pour lui fut un rapide _12345678910_ - une vieille habitude conservée depuis l'âge de cinq ans où sa mère lui avait pour la première fois donné l'instruction de le faire, et Harry s'était dit que sa façon à lui était plus rapide et tout aussi efficace. "Ron," dit Harry calmement, "Je ne vais pas lui dire de s'en aller. Il peut me parler si il le veut."

"Eh bien je n'ai pas l'intention de traîner avec quelqu'un qui traîne avec Draco Malfoy," annonça Ron froidement.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça te regarde. _Je_ ne compte pas laisser qui que ce soit me dire avec qui je peux et ne peux pas passer du temps." Et il chantait silencieusement _va-t-en s'il te plaît, va-t-en s'il te plaît_.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le visage de Ron se vida de toute expression, comme si il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que sa réplique fasse effet. Puis il fit demi-tour, tira la laisse de son bagage et partit précipitamment du quai.

"Si tu ne l'aimais pas," dit Draco avec curiosité, "pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement parti ?"

"Euh... sa mère m'a aidé à comprendre comment aller sur ce quai depuis la gare de King's Cross, donc c'était un peu difficile de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Et puis ce n'est pas que je le _déteste_," dit Harry, "c'est juste que je, que je..." Harry chercha ses mots.

"...ne vois aucune raison justifiant son existence ?" proposa Draco.

"A peu près."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter... si tu a vraiment été éduqué par des Moldus -" Draco s'interrompit, comme s'il attendait une dénégation, mais Harry ne dit rien "- alors tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte de ce que c'est que d'être connu. Les gens vont vouloir te prendre _tout_ ton temps. Tu _dois_ apprendre à dire non."

Harry acquiesça, et prit un air pensif. "Ça a l'air d'être un très bon conseil."

"Si tu décides d'être gentil avec eux, ça veut juste dire que tu finiras par passer le plus clair de ton temps avec les plus insistants. Décide de ceux avec qui tu _veux_ passer du temps et dis à tous les autres de s'en aller. Les gens _vont_ te juger en fonction de ceux avec qui ils te voient traîner, et tu ne veux pas être vu avec des gens comme Ron Weasley."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau. "Si ça ne te dérange pas que je te le demande, comment m'as-tu reconnu ?"

"_M. Bronze_," lâcha Draco, "Je t'_ai_ rencontré, souviens-toi. Je t'ai même très bien rencontré. J'ai vu quelqu'un se promenant avec une écharpe enroulée autour de sa tête et à l'air _complètement ridicule_. Alors j'ai fait une _folle supposition_."

Harry inclina la tête, acceptant le compliment. "Je suis _profondément_ désolé, à ce propos," dit Harry. "Je veux dire, notre première rencontre. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant Lucius."

Draco rejeta l'excuse d'un mouvement de la main tout en regardant Harry d'une étrange façon. "J'aurais juste aimé que Père soit arrivé pendant que _tu_ me flattais _moi_ -" rit Draco. "Mais _merci_ d'avoir dit ce que tu as dit à Père. Sans ça, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à tout expliquer."

Harry fit une révérence encore plus poussée. "Merci à _toi_ d'avoir fait la même chose en retour avec le Professeur McGonagall."

"De rien. Mais l'une des assistante doit avoir fait jurer le secret absolu à l'un de ses amis, car Père dit qu'il y a d'_étranges rumeurs_ qui circulent, comme quoi toi et moi nous serions battus ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Aïe," dit Harry en grimaçant. "Je suis _vraiment _désolé -"

"Non, on a l'habitude, Merlin sait qu'il y a déjà d'étranges rumeurs au sujet de la famille Malfoy."

Harry hocha la tête. "Heureux t'entendre que tu es hors du pétrin -"

Draco sourit. "Père a, hum, un sens de l'humour assez _raffiné_, mais il _comprend_ ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis. Il le comprend _très_ bien. En fait, il m'a fait répéter ceci chaque soir avant d'aller au lit pendant tout le mois dernier : 'Je me ferai des amis à Poudlard.' Lorsque je lui ai tout expliqué et qu'il a vu que c'était ce que j'avais essayé de faire, il s'est non seulement excusé auprès de moi mais il m'a offert une glace."

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha. "_Tu as réussi à transformer ça en une glace _?"

Draco acquiesça, et il avait l'air aussi fier de lui que cet exploit le méritait. "Eh bien, père _savait_ ce que je faisais, bien sûr, mais c'est lui qui m'avait apprit _comment_ le faire, et si je souris comme il faut _pendant_ que je le fais, ça devient une blague père-fils et alors il _doit_ m'acheter une glace ou sinon je lui donne un regard triste, comme si je pensais l'avoir déçu."

Harry observa Draco d'un air calculateur, sentant qu'il était en présence d'un autre maître. "Tu as reçu des _leçons_ sur la façon de manipuler les gens ?"

"Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne," dit Draco fièrement. "Père m'a payé des précepteurs."

"Wow," dit Harry. Avoir lu _Influence et Manipulation_ de Robert Cialdini n'était probablement pas à la hauteur, comparé à ça (même si c'était quand même un sacré livre). "Ton père est presque aussi génial que mon père."

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent noblement. "Oh ? Et qu'est ce que _ton_ père fait ?"

"Il m'achète des livres."

Draco considéra l'affirmation. "Ça n'a pas l'air très impressionnant."

"Il faut y être pour comprendre. En tout cas, je suis content d'entendre ça. Vu la façon dont Lucius te regardait, j'ai cru qu'il allait te c-crucifier."

"Mon père m'aime vraiment," dit Draco avec fermeté. "Il ne ferait certainement pas une chose pareille."

"Euh..." dit Harry. Il se souvint de la figure parfaite en robe noire et aux cheveux blancs qui était entrée chez Madame Malkin, maniant sa magnifique cane à poignée d'argent. C'était juste tellement difficile de visualiser ce tueur parfait sous les traits d'un papa gâteau. "Ne le prends pas mal, mais comment _sais_-tu ça ?"

"Hein ?" Il était clair que ce n'était pas une question que Draco se posait très souvent.

"Je pose la question fondamentale de la rationalité : Pourquoi crois-tu ce que tu crois ? Que penses-tu savoir et comment penses-tu que tu le sais ? Qu'as-tu _vu_ qui te fasse penser que Lucius ne te sacrifierait pas comme il sacrifierait toute autre pièce de son jeu ?"

Draco jeta un nouveau regard à Harry. "Que sais-_tu_ au juste de Père ?"

"Hm... siège au Magenmagot, siège au Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard, incroyablement riche, a l'attention du ministre Fudge, a la confiance du ministre Fudge, a probablement des photos hautement embarrassantes du ministre Fudge, plus grand de tous les Puristes du Sang depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti, ancien membre du cercle intérieur des Mangemorts, reconnu comme porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres mais s'en est sorti en disant qu'il était sous un sort d'Impérium, ce qui était ridiculement peu vraisemblable et à peu près tout le monde le savait... méchant avec un 'M' capital et tueur né... je crois que c'est tout."

Les yeux de Draco devinrent si étroits qu'on aurait dit des fentes. "Je vois que McGonagall t'a tout dit."

"Non, elle a refusé de me dire _quoi que ce soit_ au sujet de Lucius, à part que je devais me tenir à l'écart de sa personne. Donc, durant l'Incident au Magasin de Potions, pendant que le Professeur McGonagall était occupée à discuter avec le propriétaire et à essayer de tout garder sous contrôle, j'ai attrapé l'un des clients et je l'ai interrogé _lui_ au sujet de Lucius."

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent à nouveau. "Tu as _vraiment_ fait ça ?"

Harry jeta un regard perplexe à Draco. "Si j'ai menti la première fois, je ne vais pas te dire la vérité juste parce que tu me poses encore la question."

Il y eut une pause, tandis que Draco absorbait cette information.

"Tu vas tellement aller à Serpentard."

"Je vais tellement aller à Serdaigle, merci bien. Je veux le pouvoir juste pour avoir les livres."

Draco gloussa. "Ouais, bien sûr. Enfin bref... pour répondre à ta question..." Draco prit une profonde inspiration, et son visage devint sérieux. "Père a manqué un vote du Magenmagot pour moi. J'étais sur un balai et je suis tombé et je me suis brisé de nombreuses côtes. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal et je pensais que j'allais mourir. Alors Père a raté ce vote très important, parce qu'il était là à côté de mon lit à Ste Mangouste, me tenant la main et me promettant tout irait bien."

Harry regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise, puis, avec effort, se força à regarder à nouveau Draco. "Pourquoi me dis-tu _ça_ ? Ça semble assez... intime..."

Draco regarda Harry avec grand sérieux. "L'un de mes précepteurs m'a dit un jour que les gens forment des amitiés fortes en connaissant des choses intimes l'un sur l'autre, et la raison pour laquelle la plupart des gens n'ont pas d'amis proches est qu'ils sont trop gênés pour partager quoi que ce soit de vraiment intime." Draco ouvrit ses paumes d'un air invitant. "A ton tour ?"

Harry observa que savoir que l'expression pleine d'espoir de Draco lui avait été instillée par des mois de pratique ne la rendait pas moins efficace. En fait, si, ça la _rendait moins_ efficace, mais malheureusement pas _sans effet_. On pouvait dire la même chose au sujet de la façon intelligente dont Draco poussait à la réciprocité en offrant un cadeau non sollicité, une technique que Harry avait découverte dans ses livres de psychologie sociale (une expérience avait montré qu'un cadeau inconditionnel de 5 $ était deux fois plus efficace qu'une offre conditionnelle de 50 $ à pousser les gens à répondre à des questionnaires). Draco avait fait cadeau d'une confidence non sollicitée à Harry, et il l'invitait maintenant à offrir une confidence en retour... et le truc, c'était que Harry _se sentait_ poussé à le faire. Un refus, Harry en était certain, se heurterait à un air triste regard déçu, et peut être à une petite quantité de mépris indiquant que Harry avait perdu des points.

"Draco," dit Harry, "il faut que tu sache que je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Mes livres appellent ça _réciprocité_ et ils parlent du fait qu'il a été prouvé que, pour obtenir de quelqu'un qu'il fasse quelque chose, il était deux fois plus efficace de simplement lui donner deux Mornilles que de lui en promettre vingt..." Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Draco avait l'air triste et déçu. "Ce n'était pas censé être un piège, Harry. C'est une véritable technique pour devenir amis."

Harry leva une main. "Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas te répondre. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour choisir quelque chose d'intime mais d'inoffensif. Disons juste... que je voulais que tu saches qu'on ne peut pas me brusquer à faire quelque chose." Un moment de réflexion permettait de désamorcer de nombreuses techniques de conformisation, une fois que vous saviez les reconnaître.

"Très bien," dit Draco. "J'attendrai pendant que tu trouves quelque chose. Oh, et s'il te plaît, enlève ton écharpe pendant que tu me le dis."

_Simple mais efficace_.

Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point, comparé à Draco, il avait été maladroit, embarrassé et sans grâce dans ses tentatives de résister à la manipulation / de sauver la face / de frimer. _J'ai besoin de ces précepteurs_.

"Très bien," dit Harry après un moment. "Voilà mon histoire." Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours puis enroula l'écharpe autrement autour de son visage, dévoilant tout sauf la cicatrice. "Euh... il semble que tu puisses vraiment compter sur ton père. Je veux dire... si tu lui parles sérieusement, il va toujours t'écouter et te prendre au sérieux."

Draco hocha la tête.

"Parfois," dit Harry, et il avala sa salive. C'était étonnamment difficile, mais c'était censé l'être. "Parfois je souhaite que Papa soit plus comme le tien." Les yeux de Harry fuirent ceux de Draco plus ou moins automatiquement, et Harry se força à le regarder à nouveau.

Puis Harry fut frappé par _l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire_, et il ajouta hâtivement, "Non pas que je souhaite que mon Papa soit un instrument de mort parfait comme Lucius, je voulais juste dire que je voudrais qu'il me prenne au sérieux -"

"Je comprends," dit Draco avec un sourire. "Et voilà... maintenant il semble qu'on s'est un peu rapproché du statut d'amis, non ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Ouais. En effet. Euh... sans vouloir t'offenser je pense que je vais remettre mon déguisement, je ne veux _vraiment_ pas avoir à gérer -"

"Je comprends."

Harry enroula à nouveau l'écharpe tout autour de son visage.

"Mon père prend tous ses alliés au sérieux," dit Draco. "C'est pourquoi il a beaucoup d'alliés. Tu devrais peut-être le rencontrer."

"J'y penserai," dit Harry d'une voix neutre. Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité. "Alors comme ça tu es vraiment son seul point faible. Heh."

Maintenant Draco jetait un regard _vraiment_ bizarre à Harry. "Tu veux aller boire quelque chose, ou trouver un endroit où nous asseoir ?"

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était resté debout au même endroit trop longtemps et s'étira, essayant de faire craquer son dos. "Certainement."

Le quai commençait maintenant à se remplir, mais il restait une zone plus tranquille du côté le plus éloigné de la locomotive à vapeur rouge. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent un vendeur, un homme chauve mais barbu, avec un petit chariot portant des journaux et des bandes dessinées ainsi que des canettes vert néon empilées.

Le vendeur, à vrai dire, était penché en arrière, et buvait depuis l'une des canettes vert néon au moment même où il repéra l'élégant et raffiné Draco Malfoy s'approcher aux côtés d'un garçon mystérieux à l'air incroyablement stupide avec une écharpe attachée autour de la tête, ce qui poussa le vendeur à subir une quinte de toux soudaine au milieu d'une gorgée et à faire dégouliner une grande quantité de liquide vert néon sur sa barbe.

"Excusez moi," dit Harry, "mais qu'_est_ ce que c'est que ça exactement ?"

"De l'Arrive-Thé," dit le vendeur, "Si vous en buvez, quelque chose de surprenant aura lieu et ça vous fera renverser du thé sur vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il est enchanté pour se dissiper quelques secondes plus tard -" La tache sur sa barbe disparaissait en effet déjà.

"Que c'est drôle," dit Draco. "Que c'est bien drôle. Venez, M. Bronze, allons trouver un autre -"

"Attends," dit Harry.

"_Oh allez !_ C'est juste, juste _puéril_ !"

"Non Draco, je suis navré, je _dois_ étudier ça. Qu'est ce qui se passe si je bois de l'Arrive-Thé tout en faisant de mon mieux pour garder la conversation complètement sérieuse ?"

Le vendeur sourit et haussa les épaules avec un air mystérieux. "Qui sait ? Vous verrez un ami passer par là dans un costume de grenouille ? _Quelque chose_ d'amusant et d'inattendu aura lieu, d'une façon ou d'une autre -"

"Non. Je suis navré. Je n'y crois pas. Ça viole ma suspension de l'incrédulité (déjà abusée) de tant de façons que je n'ai même pas les mots pour le décrire. Il est, il est juste _hors de question_ qu'une satanée _boisson_ puisse manipuler la réalité pour produire des _situations comiques_, ou je vais abandonner et prendre ma retraite aux Bahamas -"

Draco grogna. "Allons-nous _vraiment_ faire ça ?"

"Cinq Noises la canette," dit le vendeur.

"_Cinq Noises ?_ Vous pouvez vendre des soda manipulateurs de réalité à _cinq Noises la canette ?_" Harry mit la main dans sa bourse, dit "quatre Mornilles, quatre Noises," et les abattit sur le comptoir. "Deux douzaines de canettes s'il vous plaît."

"J'en prendrai une aussi," soupira Draco, et il commença à tendre la main vers ses poches.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. "Non, c'est pour moi, et ça ne compte pas comme une faveur non plus, je veux voir si ça marche sur toi aussi." Il jeta une canette à Draco et commença à nourrir sa bourse, dont l'Ouverture Élargissante mangea les canettes, accompagnant l'opération de petits bruits de rot, ce qui ne restaura pas vraiment la foi de Harry dans le fait qu'un jour il trouverait une explication raisonnable à tout ça.

Vingt-deux rots plus tard, Harry avait la dernière canette achetée dans sa main. Draco le regardait, dans l'expectative, et ils décapsulèrent leurs canettes au même instant.

Harry souleva son écharpe pour exposer sa bouche, et ils penchèrent leurs têtes en arrière et burent l'Arrive-Thé. Étrangement, ça avait un _goût_ vert néon - extra-pétillant, et plus citronné que du citron.

Rien ne se passa.

Harry regarda le vendeur, qui les regardait avec bienveillance.

_Très bien, si ce type vient de profiter d'un accident pour me vendre vingt-quatre canettes de soda vert, je vais applaudir son esprit d'entrepreneuriat et ensuite je le tuerai._

"Ça n'arrive pas toujours immédiatement," dit le vendeur. "Mais ça aura lieu une fois par canette, garanti ou remboursé."

Harry prit une autre longue gorgée.

Une fois de plus, rien ne se passa.

_Peut être que je devrais juste boire la chose aussi vite que possible...et espérer que mon estomac n'explose pas avec tout ce dioxyde de carbone, ou que je ne rote pas pendant que je le bois..._

Non, il pouvait se permettre d'être _un peu_ patient. Mais honnêtement, Harry ne voyait pas comment ça allait fonctionner. Vous ne pouviez pas vous approcher de quelqu'un et lui dire "Maintenant je vais vous surprendre" ou "Et maintenant je vais vous dire la fin d'une blague, et ça va être vraiment drôle." Ça détruisait l'impact du choc. Dans l'état de préparation mentale de Harry, Lucius Malfoy aurait pu passer devant eux habillé en ballerine que ça ne l'aurait pas fait s'étouffer. Quelle sorte de manigance tarée l'univers allait-il cracher _cette fois_ ?

"Bon, asseyons-nous," dit Harry. Il se prépara à prendre une nouvelle gorgée et regarda en direction des bancs, plus loin, ce qui le mit exactement au bon angle pour rabattre son regard et voir la portion de l'étal du vendeur consacrée à un journal nommé Le Chicaneur, qui portait le gros titre suivant :

_DRACO MALFOY TOMBE  
><em>_ENCEINTE DU SURVIVANT_

"_Gah_ !" cria Draco alors que du liquide vert fluo était pulvérisé depuis Harry jusqu'à sa personne. Draco se tourna vers Harry, les yeux en feu, et il serra sa canette. "Fils de sang-de-bourbe ! Voyons comment _tu_ aimes qu'on te crache dessus !" Draco prit délibérément une lampée juste alors que ses yeux tombaient sur le gros titre.

Par réflexe, Harry essaya de protéger son visage alors que le spray de liquide volait dans sa direction. Malheureusement, il bloqua en utilisant la main qui contenait l'Arrive-Thé, envoyant le reste du liquide vert éclabousser son épaule.

Harry regarda la canette dans sa main tout en s'étouffant et en postillonnant, et la couleur verte commença à disparaître des robes de Draco.

Puis il leva à nouveau les yeux et fixa le gros titre du journal.

_DRACO MALFOY TOMBE  
><em>_ENCEINTE DU SURVIVANT_

Les lèvres de Harry s'ouvrirent et dirent : "buh-bluh-buh-buh"

Trop d'objections à la fois, c'était ça le problème. Chaque fois que Harry essayait de dire "Mais nous n'avons que onze ans !" l'objection "Mais les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte !" exigeait la priorité et se faisait ensuite rouler dessus par "Mais il n'y a rien entre nous, vraiment !"

Puis Harry regarda à nouveau sa canette.

Il ressentait un profond désir de courir en criant à s'en vider les poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe enfin à cause du manque d'oxygène, et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de faire ça était qu'il avait lu un jour que la panique complète était la marque d'un problème scientifique _vraiment_ important.

Harry grogna, jeta violemment la canette dans une poubelle proche, et revint rôder près du vendeur. "Un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ s'il vous plaît." Il paya quatre Noises de plus, récupéra une nouvelle canette d'Arrive-Thé de sa bourse, puis rôda vers la zone de pique-nique où Draco fixait sa propre canette de soda avec une expression de franche admiration.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit," dit Draco, "c'était plutôt sympa."

"Hey, Draco, tu sais ce qui est encore mieux pour devenir amis qu'échanger des secrets ? Commettre un meurtre."

"J'ai un précepteur qui dit ça," accorda Draco. Il passa sa main sous ses robes et se gratta d'un mouvement simple et naturel. "Qui as-tu en tête ?"

Harry abattit _Le Chicaneur_ sur la table de pique-nique. "Celui qui a inventé cette manchette."

Draco grogna. "Pas un homme. Une fille. Une fille _de dix ans_, si tu peux y croire. Elle est devenue folle après que sa mère meure, et son père, qui possède le journal, est _convaincu_ que c'est une voyante, donc quand il ne sait pas, il demande à Luna Lovegood et croit _tout_ ce qu'elle dit."

Sans vraiment y penser, Harry décapsula une nouvelle canette d'Arrive-Thé et se prépara à boire. "Tu veux rire ? C'est encore pire que le journalisme Moldu, ce qui semble physiquement impossible."

Draco grogna à nouveau. "Elle a une espèce d'obsession perverse au sujet des Malfoys en plus, et son père nous est politiquement opposé, donc il imprime tout ce qu'elle dit à notre sujet. Dès que je serai assez vieux je vais la violer."

Le liquide vert gicla hors des narines de Harry, imprégnant l'écharpe qui couvrait toujours cette zone. L'Arrive-Thé et les poumons n'étaient pas faits pour interagir, et Harry passa les quelques secondes suivantes à tousser frénétiquement.

Draco regarda durement Harry. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

C'est à ce moment que Harry réalisa soudainement que (a) les sons venant du reste du quai s'étaient transformés en un bruit continu et flou à peu près au moment où Draco s'était gratté sous ses robes, et que (b) lorsqu'il avait précédemment parlé du meurtre comme méthode permettant de créer des liens, il y avait eu exactement une personne dans la conversation qui avait cru qu'ils blaguaient tous les deux.

_C'est ça. Parce qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant si normal. Et il _est_ un enfant normal, il est exactement ce que vous pourriez attendre d'un enfant mâle de base __si il avait été élevé par le serviteur le plus effrayant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et/ou son papa gâteau._

"Oh, c'est juste," toussa Harry, oh dieu comment allait il sortir la conversation de ce cul-de-sac, "que j'étais surpris par la façon dont tu étais prêt à en discuter si ouvertement, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir peur d'être pris."

Draco renifla. "Tu plaisantes ? La parole de _Luna Lovegood_ contre la mienne ?"

Bon sang de bonsoir. "J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de détecteur de mensonge magique ?" _Ou de test ADN... pas encore._

Draco regarda aux alentours. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "C'est vrai, tu ne sais rien. Écoute, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses, je veux dire la façon dont les choses fonctionnent vraiment, comme si tu étais à Serpentard et que tu me posais cette même question. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien en dire à personne."

"Je peux parler de ce sujet, mais pas dire que c'est _toi_ qui m'en a parlé, c'est ça ? C'est à dire que si un autre Serpentard me pose la même question un jour où l'autre..."

Draco marqua une pause. "Répète ça."

Harry obtempéra.

"D'accord, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une ruse, alors j'accepte. Garde seulement à l'esprit que je peux tout nier. Jure."

"Je le jure," dit Harry.

"La cour utilise le Veritaserum, mais c'est vraiment une blague, tu peux juste t'Oublietter avant de témoigner puis dire que l'autre personne a reçu un sortilège de Mémoire et a un faux souvenir. Si tu as une Pensine, et on en a une, tu peux même récupérer le souvenir plus tard. Généralement la cour favorise la théorie de l'Oubliette plutôt que celle d'un sort de Mémoire plus complexe. Mais la cour a un grand pouvoir discrétionnaire. Et si _je _suis lié à une histoire qui affecte l'honneur d'une Maison Noble, alors ça remonte jusqu'au Magenmagot, où Père contrôle les votes. Après que j'ai été reconnu non coupable la famille Lovegood devrait payer des réparations pour avoir terni mon honneur. Et comme ils sauraient depuis le départ que ça se passerait comme ça, ils garderaient leur bouche cousue."

Un frisson glacé montait en Harry, un frisson accompagné d'instructions qui lui disaient de garder un visage et une voix normaux. _Note à moi-même : Renverser le gouvernement de l'Angleterre magique à la première occasion._

Harry toussa à nouveau pour s'éclaircir la gorge. "Draco, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît _s'il te plaît_ ne le prends pas mal, je n'ai qu'une parole, mais comme tu l'as dit je pourrais être à Serpentard et je veux vraiment te poser cette question par pure curiosité, que se passerait-il _théoriquement parlant_ si _je_ témoignais t'avoir entendu planifier ça ?"

"Alors si j'étais n'importe quelle personne sauf un Malfoy, je serais dans le pétrin," répondit Draco avec suffisance. "Mais puisque je _suis_ un Malfoy... Père a les votes. Et après ça il t'écraserait... eh bien, pas facilement je suppose, puisque tu _es_ le Survivant, mais Père est plutôt doué pour ces choses là." Draco fronça les sourcils. "Au fait, _tu_ étais prêt à discuter de son meurtre, alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas inquiet de _me_ voir témoigner le jour où on la retrouverait morte ? Je ne suis pas aussi connu que toi mais si tu fais quelque chose de mal, tes, ahem, supporters seront beaucoup moins susceptibles de rester de ton côté. Et un meurtre, avec un corps et tout, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux qu'un viol."

Lorsque la conversation ne peut avancer ni reculer, fais-la partir de coté. "C'est un truc de Moldu, dans l'Angleterre Moldue il y a une sacrée différence politique entre esquiver une condamnation pour meurtre et esquiver une condamnation pour le viol d'une petite fille."

"Vraiment ? Bizarre. Pourquoi le meurtre n'est-il pas pire ? Donc ça veut dire que si c'est toi qui la viole, ça rend la chose exceptionnelle de ton point de vue ? Parce que je te laisserai la première place avec plaisir si c'est le cas. Mec, imagine Lovegood L'allumée essayant de prétendre qu'elle a été violée par Draco Malfoy _et_ par le Survivant, même _Dumbledore_ ne la croirait pas."

Heureusement que Harry ne buvait _pas _d'Arrive-Thé à ce moment précis. _Comment, oh comment ma journée a-t-elle pu déraper à ce point ?_ L'esprit de Harry faisait des calculs désespérés et trouva un autre moyen de décaler la conversation.

"A vrai dire, je préférerai que tu te tiennes à l'écart pour un moment. Après avoir découvert que cette manchette provenait d'une fille d'un an ma cadette, je ne pensais plus vraiment au meurtre _ni_ au viol."

"Uh ? Dis moi donc," dit Draco, et il commença à boire une autre lampée de son Arrive-Thé.

Harry ne savait pas si l'enchantement fonctionnait plus d'une fois par canette, mais il _savait_ qu'il pouvait éviter la responsabilité de ce qui allait se produire si il choisissait parfaitement son moment :

"Je pensais : _un jour, je vais épouser cette femme._"

Draco fit un horrible bruit d'éclaboussure et laissa couler du fluide vert par les coins de sa bouche comme un radiateur de voiture cassé. "_Tu es dingue ?_"

"Bien au contraire, je suis tellement sain d'esprit que ça brûle comme de la glace."

Draco gloussa d'un bruit aigu et juvénile. "Tu as des goûts encore plus bizarres que ceux d'un Lestrange. Mais tu pourrais quand même la violer. Elle est probablement assez folle pour aimer ça et j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de mariages commençaient comme ça. Et sinon tu pourrais toujours lui jeter Oubliettes et recommencer la semaine suivante."

_Je vais désassembler tes pathétiques restes magiques du Moyen-Âge en des pièces plus petites que les atomes qui les constituent. _"Ça t'embêterait de _me_ laisser me soucier de ça ? Si tu considérais sérieusement l'idée de la violer je pourrais toujours te devoir une faveur -"

Draco agita la main. "Non, c'est cadeau."

Harry regarda la canette dans sa main, la froideur s'installant dans son sang. Charmant, heureux, généreux dans ses faveurs à ses amis, Draco n'était pas un psychopathe. C'était la partie triste et terrible : connaître assez de psychologie humaine pour _savoir_ que Draco n'était _pas_ un monstre. Il y avait eu dix mille sociétés durant le cours de l'Histoire du monde où cette conversation aurait pu avoir lieu. Non, le monde aurait été certainement très différent si il y avait eu besoin d'un _mutant maléfique_ pour dire ce que Draco avait dit. C'était très simple, très humain, c'était ce qui se passait par défaut en l'absence d'intervention extérieure. Pour Draco, ses ennemis n'étaient pas des gens.

Et dans le temps ralenti de ce pays ralenti, ici et là, comme dans les ténèbres-avant-l'aurore qui avaient précédées l'Âge de Raison, le fils d'un noble suffisamment puissant pouvait tenir pour acquis qu'il était au-dessus de la loi. Du moins quand il s'agissait d'un petit viol par ci par là.

Il y avait des endroits en terre Moldue où les choses fonctionnaient encore de cette façon, des pays où ce genre de noblesse existait encore et pensait encore cela, et d'autres terres encore plus sinistres où ce n'était pas réservé à la noblesse. C'était ainsi dans tous les temps et tous les lieux qui ne descendaient pas directement des Lumières. Une descendance qui, semblait-il, n'incluait pas l'Angleterre magique, puisqu'ici les seules contaminations interculturelles avaient été des choses comme les canettes de soda.

_Et si Draco ne change pas d'avis sur son envie de vengeance et que je ne gâche pas ma chance d'être heureux dans la vie en épousant une pauvre fille folle, alors tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de gagner du temps, et pas beaucoup..._

Pour une fille. Pas pour toutes.

_Je me demande à quel po__int c__e__ s__erait difficile de juste faire une liste des plus grands Puristes du Sang et de les tuer._

C'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient essayé lors de la Révolution Française, plus ou moins - faire une liste de tous les ennemis du Progrès et enlever tout ce qui était au-dessus du cou - et ça n'avait pas très bien marché, du peu que s'en souvenait Harry. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de dépoussiérer quelques uns des livres d'Histoire que son père lui avait acheté et de voir si ce qui avait mal tourné lors de la Révolution Française était facile à corriger.

Harry fixa le ciel, ainsi que la pâle forme de la Lune, visible ce matin à travers l'air sans nuages.

_Le monde est cassé et imparfait et fou et cruel et sanglant et noir. C'est une nouvelle ? Tu l'avais de toute façon toujours su..._

"Tu as l'air bien sérieux," dit Draco. "Laisse moi deviner, tes parents Moldus t'ont dit que ce genre de choses est mal."

Harry hocha la tête, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix.

"Eh bien, comme dit Père, il y a peut-être quatre maisons, mais à la fin tout le monde appartient soit à Serpentard soit à Poufsouffle. Et franchement, tu n'es pas du genre Poufsouffle. Si tu décides de t'allier secrètement aux Malfoys... notre pouvoir et notre réputation... te permettraient des choses que même _moi_ je ne peux pas faire. Tu veux _essayer_ pendant quelques temps ? Voir comment c'est ?

_Ne voilà-t-il pas un intelligent petit serpent. Onze ans et déjà à amadouer ta proie hors de sa cachette. Est-il trop tard pour te sauver, Draco ?_

Harry réfléchit, étudia, et choisit son arme. "Draco, pourrais-tu m'expliquer toute cette histoire de pureté du sang ? C'est assez nouveau pour moi."

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Draco. "Tu devrais vraiment rencontrer Père et _lui_ demander, c'est notre chef."

"Donne moi juste le discours de l'ascenseur. La version qui tient en trente secondes, je veux dire."

"D'accord," dit Draco. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et sa voix devint légèrement plus grave, et prit une cadence. "Nos pouvoirs ont faibli génération après génération alors que la souillure Sang-de-Bourbe grandit. Là où Salazar et Godric et Rowena et Helga ont un jour érigé Poudlard grâce à leurs pouvoirs, créant le Médaillon et l'Épée et le Diadème et la Coupe et le Choixpeau, aucun sorcier moderne n'a jamais tenté de faire mieux. Nous disparaissons, nous nous transformons en Moldus en nous croisant avec leur engeance et en laissant nos Cracmols vivre. Si la souillure n'est pas arrêtée, bientôt nos baguettes se briseront et notre art cessera, la lignée de Merlin s'achèvera et le sang d'Atlantis échouera. Nos enfants devront gratter la terre pour survivre comme de simples Moldus et la Ténèbre recouvrira le monde entier pour toujours." Draco prit une autre lampée de sa canette, l'air satisfait. Ça semblait être l'argument final en ce qui le concernait.

"Persuasif," dit Harry, utilisant le mot de façon descriptive plutôt que normative. Classique, classique modèle. La Chute après la Grâce, le besoin de protéger ce qui restait de la pureté contre la contamination, le passé en courbe ascendante et le futur en courbe uniquement descendante. Et le modèle avait aussi un _contre_... "Je dois cependant te corriger sur un fait. Ton information au sujet des Moldus est un peu obsolète. Nous ne grattons plus vraiment la terre."

La tête de Draco fit un mouvement sec vers Harry. "_Quoi_ ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, _nous_ ?"

"Nous. Les scientifiques. La lignée de Francis Bacon et le sang des Lumières. Les Moldus ne sont pas restés assis à pleurer parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de baguettes, nous avons nos _propres_ pouvoirs maintenant, avec ou sans magie. Si tous vos pouvoirs échouent alors nous aurons perdu quelque chose de très précieux, car votre magie est la seule chose qui nous donne un indice sur la façon dont l'univers doit _vraiment_ fonctionner - mais vous ne vous retrouverez pas à gratter la terre. Vos maisons seront toujours fraîches en été et chaudes en hiver, il y aura toujours des docteurs et de la médecine. La science peut vous maintenir en vie si la magie échoue. Ce serait une tragédie et nous devrions tous vouloir l'empêcher, mais ce ne serait pas littéralement la fin de toute la lumière du monde. Je dis ça comme ça."

Draco avait reculé d'un bon mètre et son visage était un mélange entre la peur et l'incrédulité. "_Par Merlin, mais de quoi parles-tu, Potter ?_"

"Eh, j'ai écouté _ton_ histoire, tu ne veux pas écouter la mienne ?" _Maladroit_, se semonça Harry, mais Draco arrêta bien de reculer et sembla écouter.

"Bien," dit Harry, "Je dis que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir prêté attention à ce qui se passe dans le monde Moldu." Probablement parce que tout le monde magique semblait considérer le reste de la Terre comme étant un bidonville méritant autant d'attention que le _Financial Times_ n'en accordait à la misère quotidienne du Burundi. "Bon. Rapide vérification. Les sorciers sont-ils jamais allés sur la Lune ? Tu sais, ce truc ?" Harry pointa du doigt en direction de l'énorme globe lointain.

"_Quoi_ ?" dit Draco. Il était assez clair que cette pensée ne s'était jamais présentée au garçon. "_Aller_ sur la - c'est juste un -" Son doigt pointa en direction de la petite chose pâle dans le ciel. "On ne peut pas Transplaner à un endroit où on est jamais _allé_ et comment qui que ce soit irait sur la Lune la _première_ fois ?"

"Attends," dit Harry à Draco, "Je voudrais te montrer un livre que j'ai apporté avec moi, je crois me souvenir dans quelle boîte il se trouve." Harry se leva et s'agenouilla et sortit les escaliers qui menaient au niveau caverne de sa malle, puis descendit les escaliers à la cavalcade, souleva une boîte qui était posée sur une autre boîte, s'approcha périlleusement du moment où il traiterait ses livres avec irrespect, arracha la couverture de la boîte et, avec rapidité mais précaution, extirpa une pile de livres -

(Harry avait hérité de la capacité quasi-magique des Verres à se souvenir d'où tous ses livres se trouvaient, même après ne les avoir vus qu'une fois, ce qui était assez mystérieux étant donné l'absence de lien génétique.)

Et Harry courut en haut des escaliers et fourra la cage d'escalier dans la malle d'un coup de talon, puis, haletant, tourna les pages de son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé l'image qu'il voulait montrer à Draco.

Celle avec le terrain blanc, sec et couvert de cratères, et les gens en combinaison, et le globe blanc-bleu suspendu au-dessus.

Cette image.

_L'_image, si une seule image devait jamais survivre.

"_Ça,_", dit Harry, sa voix tremblante parce qu'il ne pouvait contenir sa fierté, "c'est à ça que la Terre ressemble depuis la Lune."

Draco se pencha lentement. Il y avait une étrange expression sur son visage. "Si c'est une _vraie_ image, pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ?"

_Bouger_ ? Oh. "Les Moldus peuvent faire des images qui bougent mais ils ont besoin d'une plus grande boite pour les montrer, ils ne peuvent pas encore les faire tenir sur des pages de livres."

Le doigt de Draco se posa sur une des combinaisons. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Sa voix commençait à vaciller.

"Ce sont des humains. Ils portent des combinaisons qui recouvrent tout leur corps afin de leur donner de l'air, car il n'y a pas d'air sur la Lune."

"C'est impossible," murmura Draco. Il y avait de la terreur dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une confusion absolue. "Aucun Moldu ne pourrait jamais faire ça. _Comment..._"

Harry reprit le livre, tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. "C'est une fusée qui s'élève. Le feu la pousse toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la Lune." Tourna d'autres pages. "C'est une fusée au sol. Cette petite poussière à coté est une personne." Draco s'étouffa. "Aller sur la lune coûte l'équivalent de... probablement autour de deux mille millions de Gallions." Draco s'étrangla. "Et ça a demandé les efforts de... probablement plus de personnes que le nombre total d'habitants de l'Angleterre magique." _Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils laissèrent une plaque disant : 'Nous venons en paix, pour toute l'humanité.' Tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre ces mots, Draco, mais j'espère que tu le seras un jour..._

"Tu dis la vérité," dit lentement Draco. "Tu ne fabriquerais un livre entier juste pour me raconter ça - et puis je peux l'entendre dans ta voix. Mais... mais..."

"Comment, sans baguettes ni magie ? C'est une longue histoire, Draco. La science ne fonctionne pas en agitant des baguettes et en chantonnant des sortilèges, elle fonctionne en sachant comment l'univers fonctionne à un niveau si profond que l'on sait exactement comment faire faire à l'univers ce qu'on veut qu'il fasse. Si la magie consiste à jeter un Impero sur quelqu'un pour lui faire faire ce que l'on veut, alors la science consiste à les connaître si bien que l'on sait exactement quoi leur dire pour leur faire croire que c'était leur idée depuis le début. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que d'agiter une baguette, mais ça marche là où les baguettes échouent, exactement comme si, si l'Impero échouait, on pourrait toujours essayer de persuader la personne. Et la Science se construit de génération en génération. Il faut vraiment _savoir_ ce qu'on fait quand on fait de la science - et quand on comprend vraiment quelque chose, on peut l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Les plus grands scientifiques du siècle dernier, les plus grands noms qu'on prononce avec révérence aujourd'hui encore... leurs pouvoirs ne sont _rien_ comparé aux plus grands scientifiques d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas d'équivalent scientifique aux arts perdus qui ont érigé Poudlard. Les pouvoirs de la science ne font que croître d'année en année. Et nous commençons à comprendre et à démêler les secrets de la vie et de l'hérédité. Nous serons capables d'observer le sang dont tu as parlé et de voir ce qui fait de toi un sorcier, et dans une ou deux génération, nous pourrons pousser ce sang à faire de tous vos enfants des sorciers aussi puissants qu'avant. Donc tu vois, ton problème n'est pas aussi grave qu'il en a l'air, parce que dans quelques décennies la science pourra le résoudre pour toi."

"Mais..." dit Draco. Sa voix tremblait. "Si les _Moldus_ ont ce genre de pouvoir... alors... que sommes _nous_ ?"

"Non Draco, tu n'y es pas. Ne vois-tu pas ? La science exploite le pouvoir de la compréhension humaine pour observer le monde et comprendre comment il fonctionne. Elle ne peut échouer sans que l'humanité n'échoue. Ta magie pourrait s'éteindre, et tu le haïrais, mais tu serais toujours _toi_. Tu serais toujours là pour le regretter. Puisque la science se repose sur mon intelligence humaine, c'est le pouvoir qui ne peut m'être enlevé sans m'enlever _moi_. Même si les lois de l'univers changent, que tout mon savoir devient nul et non avenu, je n'aurai qu'à découvrir les nouvelles lois, comme ça a été fait auparavant. Ce n'est pas propre aux _Moldus_, c'est propre aux _humains_, ça ne fait qu'affiner le pouvoir que tu utilises à chaque fois que tu regardes quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas et que tu demandes 'Pourquoi ?'. Tu es un Serpentard, Draco, ne vois-tu pas l'implication ?"

Draco leva les yeux du livre et regarda Harry. Son visage exhibait une compréhension naissante. "Les sorciers peuvent apprendre à utiliser ce pouvoir."

Et maintenant, précautionneusement... l'appât est placé, maintenant l'hameçon... "Si tu peux te voir comme un _humain_ plutôt que comme un _sorcier_ alors tu peux entraîner et affiner tes pouvoirs d'humain."

Et si _cette_ consigne n'était pas dans _tous_ les curriculums scientifiques, Draco n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Draco semblaient profondément pensifs. "As-tu...déjà fait ça ?"

"Jusqu'à un certain point," accorda Harry. "Ma formation n'est pas pas complète. Pas à onze ans. Mais - mon père m'a _aussi_ offert des précepteurs, vois tu." D'accord, c'étaient des étudiants en doctorat affamés, et c'était parce que Harry avait un cycle de sommeil de 26 heures - qu'est ce que le Professeur McGonagall allait _faire_ à ce sujet ? - mais laissons cela de côté pour le moment...

Lentement, Draco hocha la tête. "Penses-tu que tu puisses maîtriser les _deux_ arts, ajouter leurs pouvoirs, et..." Draco fixa Harry. "Devenir le Seigneur des deux mondes ?"

Harry eut un rire maléfique, à ce point de la conversation ça semblait venir naturellement. "Draco, il faut que tu te rendes compte que l'intégralité du monde que tu connais, toute l'Angleterre magique, n'est qu'une case d'un plateau de jeu bien plus grand. Le plateau de jeu inclut des endroits comme la Lune, et les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne, qui sont des lumières comme le Soleil seulement inimaginablement plus lointaines, et d'autres choses comme des galaxies, qui sont considérablement plus immenses que la Terre et le Soleil, des choses si grandes que seuls les scientifiques peuvent les voir et que tu ne sais même pas qu'elles existent. Mais je _suis_ vraiment un Serdaigle, tu sais, pas un Serpentard. Je ne veux pas diriger l'univers. Je pense juste qu'il pourrait être mieux organisé."

Le visage de Draco témoignait d'une crainte révérentielle. "Pourquoi _me_ dis tu ça ?"

"Oh... il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui savent faire de la _vraie_ science - comprendre quelque chose pour la première fois, même si ça les rend incroyablement confus. Ça m'aiderait d'avoir de l'aide."

Draco fixa Harry la bouche ouverte.

"Mais ne t'y trompes pas Draco, la vraie science _n'est pas_ comme de la magie, tu ne peux pas la pratiquer et t'en aller inchangé, comme quand tu apprends les mots d'un nouveau sort. Le pouvoir a un prix, un prix si élevé que la plupart des gens refusent de le payer."

Draco hocha la tête, comme si finalement, il entendait quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. "A quel prix ?"

"Apprendre à admettre qu'on a tort."

"Euh," dit Draco, après que la pause dramatique se soit étiré durant quelques instants. "Tu vas expliquer ça ?"

"En essayant de comprendre comment quelque chose fonctionne à un niveau aussi profond, les quatre-vingt dix neuf premières explications auxquelles tu vas arriver seront fausses. La centième sera juste. Tu dois donc apprendre à admettre que tu as tort, encore et encore et encore. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être grand chose, mais c'est si difficile que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas pratiquer la science correctement. Toujours se remettre en question, toujours jeter un nouveau regard aux choses qu'on avait toujours considérées comme acquises," comme d'avoir un Vif dans le Quidditch, "et chaque fois que tu changes d'avis, tu changes qui tu es. Mais je mets la charrue avant les bœufs. Bien avant les bœufs. Je veux juste que tu saches... que je t'offre de partager un peu de mon savoir. Si tu le veux. Il y a juste une condition."

"Oh oh," dit Draco. "Tu sais, Père dit que quand quelqu'un te dit ça, ce n'est jamais, jamais un bon signe."

Harry acquiesça. "Maintenant ne te méprends pas en t'imaginant que j'essaie d'ériger une barrière entre toi et ton père. Ce n'est pas ce dont il s'agit. C'est juste que je veux pouvoir avoir affaire à quelqu'un de mon âge, plutôt que ce soit une histoire entre moi et Lucius. Je pense que ton père serait d'accord avec ça, il sait que tu dois grandir un jour. Mais tes coups dans ta partie doivent être les tiens. C'est ma condition - que j'ai affaire à toi, Draco, pas à ton père."

"Assez," dit Draco. Il se leva. "Beaucoup trop d'un coup. Je dois y aller et réfléchir à tout ça. Sans parler du fait qu'il est grand temps de monter dans le train."

"Prends ton temps," dit Harry. "Souviens-toi juste que ce n'est pas une offre exclusive, même si tu l'acceptes. La vraie science nécessite parfois plus d'une personne."

Les sons du quai gagnèrent en netteté alors que Draco s'éloignait.

Harry regarda la montre à son poignet, un simple modèle mécanique que son père lui avait acheté dans l'espoir qu'elle continue de fonctionner en présence de magie. Elle tictaquait toujours, et si c'était la bonne heure, alors il n'était pas encore tout à fait onze heures. Il aurait probablement dû monter dans le train et commencer à chercher cetaitquoisonnomdeja, mais il sembla utile de prendre quelques minutes avant cela afin de faire quelques exercices de respiration et de voir si son sang se réchauffait.

Mais lorsque Harry releva les yeux de sa montre, il vit deux silhouettes à l'air totalement ridicule approcher, leurs visages masqués par des écharpes d'hiver.

"Bonjour, M. Bronze," dit l'une des figures masquées. "Pourrions-nous vous convaincre de vous joindre à l'Ordre du Chaos ?"

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup<em>

Peu de temps après ça, une fois l'agitation de la journée tassée, Draco se pencha au-dessus d'un bureau la plume à la main. Il avait une chambre privée dans les donjons de Serpentard, avec son propre bureau et son propre feu - malheureusement même _lui_ ne méritait pas une connexion au réseau de cheminées, mais au moins Serpentard ne croyait pas à cette _ineptie _complète qui consistait à faire dormir _tout le monde_ dans des dortoirs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chambres privées, vous deviez être parmi les meilleurs _des meilleurs_ de la meilleure des Maisons, et au moins _cela_ pouvait être considéré comme évident avec la maison Malfoy.

_Cher Père,_ écrit Draco.

Et il s'arrêta.

De l'encre coula lentement de sa plume, tachant le parchemin, non loin des mots.

Draco n'était pas stupide. Il était jeune, mais ses précepteurs lui avaient appris à reconnaître certaines choses par simple reconnaissance de formes. Draco savait que Potter se sentait probablement beaucoup plus proche de la faction de Dumbledore qu'il ne le laissait entendre... bien que Draco pensait tout de même que Potter pouvait être tenté. Mais il était clair comme du cristal que Potter essayait de tenter Draco tout autant que Draco essayait de le tenter.

Et il était tout aussi clair que Potter était brillant, et bien plus que légèrement fou, et jouait un grand jeu qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, improvisant à toute vitesse avec la subtilité d'un Nundu déchaîné. Mais Potter était parvenu à choisir une tactique que Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser. Il avait offert à Draco une partie de son propre pouvoir, pariant sur le fait que Draco ne pourrait pas l'utiliser sans devenir comme lui. Son père lui avait dit que c'était une technique très avancée, et avait prévenu Draco qu'elle échouait souvent.

Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas tout compris de ce qui s'était passé... mais Potter _lui_ avait offert une chance de jouer et cette chance était maintenant _sienne_. Et si il crachait tout maintenant, ça deviendrait la chance de père.

C'était aussi simple que ça, au final. Les techniques moindres nécessitaient l'ignorance de la cible, ou du moins leur incertitude. La flatterie devait être déguisée en admiration de façon plausible ("Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard" était un vieux classique, très efficace sur un type de personne qui ne s'y attendait généralement pas, et si ça fonctionnait vous pouviez le réutiliser.) Mais lorsqu'on trouvait le levier ultime d'une personne, ça n'avait plus d'importance qu'ils sachent que vous saviez. Potter, dans sa folle précipitation, avait deviné l'une des clés de l'âme de Draco. Et si Draco savait que Potter le savait - même si ça avait été plutôt évident -, ça ne changeait rien.

Donc cette fois, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait de vrais secrets à garder. Il jouait sa propre partie. Ce fait comportait une sourde douleur, mais il savait que Père serait fier, et ça voulait dire que tout allait bien.

Laissant les taches d'encre en place - il y avait là un message, un message que son père comprendrait, car ils avaient joué au jeu des subtilités bien plus d'une fois - Draco écrit la seule question qui l'avait vraiment rongé dans toute cette affaire, la partie qu'il, il le pensait, _aurait dû_ comprendre, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas, pas du tout.

_Cher Père,_

_Suppose que je te dise que j'ai rencontré un étudiant à Poudlard, pas encore membre de notre cercle de connaissances, qui t'a appelé un 'instrument de mort parfait' et a dit que j'étais ton 'seul point faible'. Qu'aurais-tu à dire sur lui ?_

Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'une chouette apporte la réponse à Draco.

_Mon fils bien-aimé,_

_Je dirais que tu as eu la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui savoure les confidences intimes de Severus Rogue, notre ami et allié de valeur._

Draco fixa la lettre pendant un moment, et la jeta finalement dans le feu.


	8. Biais positif

NdT : Ceci est une **traduction** de _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic ! Allez sur mon profil pour l'original en anglais.

NdT : Dans le jargon de fanfiction, HPDM signifie une fanfiction au sujet d'une romance Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy ; mpreg signifie _Male Pregnancy_, grossesse masculine ; un nom séparé d'un attribut par un point d'exclamation (!) dénote un personnage affublé d'une caractéristique particulière ; FFN est le site sur lequel HPMR est publié. Dans le jargon de jeu de rôle, PJ signifie Personnage Joueur ; PNJ signifie Personnage Non Joueur.

* * *

><p>Tous ces mondes appartiennent à JKR sauf Europe. N'essayez pas d'y faire des fanfictions.<p>

* * *

><p>Un alerte critique m'a demandé si, Luna était une voyante, cela voulait dire qu'il allait y avoir une fiction HPDM mpreg Draco!passif. Je regrette que FFN ne me laisse pas utiliser une plus grande police de caractère avec laquelle dire <strong>NON<strong>. Je n'avais honnêtement pas pensé au fait que Luna puisse être une _vraie_ voyante - je vais devoir décider si je veux aller dans cette direction ou non - mais je pense que l'on peut présumer sans grand risque que si Luna _est_ une voyante, elle a dit quelque chose au sujet de "la lumière plantant une graine dans la ténèbre", et Xenophilius, comme toujours, l'a plutôt mal interprété.

* * *

><p>"<em>Laisse-moi te prévenir que remettre mon ingénuité en doute est une dangereuse sorte de projet, et pourrait rendre ta vie beaucoup plus surréaliste."<em>

* * *

><p>Personne n'avait demandé de l'aide, c'était ça le problème. Ils étaient juste restés là à parler, manger, ou regarder en l'air, pendant que leurs parents papotaient. Pour quelque étrange raison que ce soit, personne ne s'était assit pour lire un livre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste s'asseoir à côté d'eux et sortir le sien. Et même après qu'elle ait pris l'audacieuse initiative de s'asseoir et de continuer sa troisième lecture de <em>Poudlard : Son Histoire<em>, personne n'avait semblé enclin à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

À part les aider à faire leurs devoirs ou autre chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment entrer en contact avec les gens. Elle ne se _trouvait_ pas particulièrement timide. Elle se voyait comme le genre de fille qui prend les choses en main. Et pourtant, malgré cela, sans une requête de type "Je n'arrive à me souvenir de comment on pose une division", c'était simplement trop _embarrassant _d'aller voir quelqu'un et de lui dire... de lui dire quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais su quoi. Et aucune fiche d'information standard à ce sujet ne semblait exister, ce qui était ridicule. Toutes ces histoires au sujet de rencontrer les gens ne lui avaient jamais parues très sensées. Pourquoi était-ce à _elle_ d'endosser toute la responsabilité, alors qu'il y avait deux personnes impliquées ? Pourquoi les adultes ne l'aidaient-ils jamais ? Elle aurait aimé qu'une autre fille se présente à _elle_ et lui dise : "Hermione, le professeur m'a dit d'être ton amie."

Mais soyons clairs : Hermione Granger, assise seule au premier jour d'école dans un des quelques compartiments laissés vides, dans la dernière voiture du train, avec la porte du compartiment ouverte juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait une raison de vouloir lui parler, n'était _pas_ triste, solitaire, mélancolique, déprimée, désespérée, ou obsédée par ses problèmes. Non, elle lisait _Poudlard : Son Histoire_ pour la troisième fois et trouvait cela plutôt agréable, avec seulement en arrière-pensée une légère nuance de contrariété envers la déraison générale du monde.

Il y eut le son d'une porte inter-wagon qui s'ouvrait, puis des pas et un étrange bruit de glissement venant du couloir. Hermione mit _Poudlard : Son Histoire_ de coté, se leva, pencha sa tête dans le couloir - juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide - et elle vit un jeune garçon habillé de robes de sorciers, probablement en première ou deuxième année vu sa taille, à l'air passablement idiot avec une écharpe enroulée autour de sa tête. Une petite malle se tenait à ses côtés. Alors même qu'elle l'apercevait, il frappa à la porte d'un autre compartiment, fermé, et dit d'une voix légèrement étouffée par l'écharpe : "Excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous poser une question rapide ?"

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse venue de l'intérieur du compartiment, mais après que le garçon ait ouvert la porte, elle cru l'entendre dire - à moins qu'elle n'ait mal compris - "Quelqu'un ici connaît-il les six quarks, ou bien l'endroit où je pourrais trouver une fille de première année nommée Hermione Granger ?"

Après que le garçon eut fermé la porte du compartiment, Hermione dit : "Je peux t'aider ?"

Le visage encharpé se tourna vers elle, et la voix répondit : "Pas à moins que tu puisses nommer les six quarks ou me dire où je peux trouver une fille de première année nommée Hermione Granger."

"Haut, bas, étrange, charme, vérité, beau, et pourquoi cherches-tu une fille de première année nommée Hermione Granger ?"

C'était dur à dire à cette distance, mais elle pensa voir le garçon faire un grand sourire sous son écharpe. "Ah, donc _tu _es une fille de première année nommée Hermione Granger," dit la jeune voix étouffée. "Sur le train de Poudlard, rien de moins." Le garçon commença à marcher vers elle et son compartiment, et sa malle serpenta derrière lui. "Techniquement parlant, je suis seulement censé te _chercher_, mais il semble probable que je sois aussi censé te parler ou t'inviter à rejoindre mon groupe ou obtenir de toi un objet magique important ou découvrir que Poudlard a été construite sur les ruines d'un ancien temple ou quelque chose comme ça. PJ ou PNJ, là est la question ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelle réponse il était _possible_ de donner à... _quoi que ce soit_ ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et pendant ce temps le garçon marcha jusqu'à elle, regarda à l'intérieur du compartiment, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et s'assit sur le banc vide en face du sien, sur lequel le livre de Hermione se trouvait toujours. Sa malle se précipita à sa suite, crût de trois fois son diamètre initial et se blottit contre celle de Hermione d'une façon étrangement troublante.

"Assieds-toi, je t'en prie," dit le garçon, "et ferme la porte derrière toi, si tu veux bien. Ne t'en fais pas, _je_ ne mords personne qui ne me mord pas avant." Il enlevait déjà l'écharpe d'autour de sa tête.

L'imputation que ce garçon pensait qu'elle avait _peur_ de lui suffit à lui faire fermer la porte dans un glissement violent, l'écrasant contre le mur avec une force inutile. Elle fit un demi-tour et vit un jeune visage doté d'yeux verts brillants et rieurs, ainsi qu'une cicatrice rouge-noire à l'air colérique gravée sur son front, ce qui lui remit quelque chose à l'esprit, mais pour le moment elle avait à se soucier de choses plus importantes. "Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais Hermione Granger !"

"_Je_ n'ai pas dit que tu avais _dis _que tu étais Hermione Granger, j'ai juste dit que tu étais Hermione Granger. Si tu veux savoir comment je le sais, c'est parce que je sais tout. Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, mon nom est Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres ou Harry Potter pour faire plus court, je sais que pour une fois ça ne _te_ dira rien -"

Le cerveau de Hermione fit enfin le rapprochement. La cicatrice sur son front, la forme en éclair. "Harry Potter ! Tu es dans _Histoire Magique Moderne_ et _La montée et le déclin des Arts Sombres_ et _Grands Évènements Magiques du Vingtième siècle_." C'était à vrai dire la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle _rencontrait_ quelqu'un se trouvant dans un _livre_, et c'était une sensation plutôt bizarre.

Le garçon cligna trois fois des yeux. "Je suis dans des _livres_ ? Attends, bien sûr que je suis dans des livres... quelle étrange pensée."

"Allons, tu ne le savais pas ?" dit Hermione. "J'aurais appris tout ce que je pouvais à mon sujet si ça avait été moi."

Le garçon parla assez sèchement. "Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, il s'est écoulé moins de 72 heures depuis que je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse et ai découvert ce pourquoi j'étais renommé. J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à acheter des livres scientifiques. _Crois-moi_, je compte apprendre tout ce que je peux à ce sujet." Le garçon hésita. "_Que_ disent les livres à mon sujet ?"

L'esprit de Hermione Granger fit un retour dans le temps, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle allait être testée sur _ces_ livres et ne les avait donc lus qu'une seule fois, mais c'était il y a seulement un mois donc le contenu était encore frais. "Tu es le seul à avoir survécu au Sortilège de la Mort et tu es donc appelé le Survivant. Tu es l'enfant de James Potter et Lily Potter anciennement Lily Evans, né le 31 Juillet 1980. Le 31 Octobre 1981 le Seigneur des Ténèbres Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a attaqué ta maison bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi, dont l'emplacement avait été révélé par Sirius Black bien qu'ils n'aient pas précisé comment ils savaient que c'était lui. Tu as été retrouvé en vie avec la cicatrice sur ton front dans les ruines de la maison de tes parents non loin des restes calcinés du corps de Tu-Sais-Qui. Le président du Magenmagot Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore t'a envoyé quelque part, personne ne sait où. _La montée et le déclin des Arts Sombres_ prétend que tu as survécu grâce à l'amour de ta mère et que ta cicatrice contient tous les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que les centaures ont peur de toi, mais _Grands Événements Magiques du Vingtième siècle_ ne mentionne rien de tel et _Histoire Magique Moderne_ prévient qu'il existe beaucoup de théories cinglées à ton sujet."

La bouche du garçon pendait béate. "T'a-t-on dit d'attendre Harry Potter dans le train vers Poudlard, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

"Non," dit Hermione. "Qui t'a parlé de _moi_ ?"

"Le Professeur McGonagall, et je crois que je comprends pourquoi. Hermione, as-tu une mémoire eidétique ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Elle n'est pas photographique, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'elle le soit mais j'ai dû lire mes manuels cinq fois avant de les avoir tous mémorisés."

"Vraiment," dit le garçon d'une voix subtilement étranglée. "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je teste ça - ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais comme on dit : 'Fais confiance, mais vérifie'. Pas la peine que je m'interroge quand je peux juste faire une expérience."

Hermione sourit, l'air plutôt contente d'elle-même. Elle adorait tellement les tests. "Vas-y."

Le garçon mit une main dans la bourse qu'il portait au côté et dit "Dosages et Potions Magiques par Arsenius Jigger." Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il tenait le livre qu'il avait nommé.

Instantanément, Hermione voulut posséder l'une de ces bourses plus qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré autre chose.

Le garçon ouvrit le livre quelque part au milieu et lut. "Si tu faisais de _l'huile de perspicacité_ -"

"Je peux _voir_ la page d'ici, tu sais !"

Le garçon inclina le livre pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voir, et tourna à nouveau les pages. "Si tu préparais une _potion d'escalade d'araignée_, quel serait l'ingrédient à ajouter après la soie d'Acromantula ?"

"Après avoir versé la soie, attendre jusqu'à ce que la potion ait prit exactement la teinte du ciel d'aube sans nuage à 8 degrés de l'horizon et 8 minutes avant que le haut du soleil ne devienne visible. Tourner huit fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens horaire, puis ajouter huit gouttes de crottes de nez de licorne."

Le garçon referma le livre d'un bruit sec et le remit dans sa bourse, qui l'avala avec un petit bruit de rot. "Bien bien bien _bien_ bien bien. Je voudrais vous faire une proposition, Mademoiselle Granger."

"Une proposition ?" dit Hermione avec méfiance. Les filles ne devaient pas écouter ce genre de choses.

C'est aussi à ce moment que Hermione se rendit compte de l'autre détail - enfin, l'un des détails - étrange chez ce garçon. Apparemment, les gens _des_ livres _ressemblaient_ à des livres quand ils parlaient. C'était une découverte pour le moins surprenante.

Le garçon mit la main dans sa bourse et dit "canette de soda", et récupéra un cylindre vert fluo. Il le lui tendit et dit : "Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?"

Hermione accepta le soda poliment. A vrai dire elle se _sentait_ un peu assoiffée à présent. "Merci beaucoup," dit Hermione alors qu'elle décapsulait la canette. "C'était ça ta proposition ?"

Le garçon toussa. "Non," dit-il. Et juste quand Hermione commença à boire, il dit : "Je voudrais que tu m'aides à conquérir l'univers."

Hermione finit de boire et rabaissa la canette. "Non merci, je ne suis pas maléfique."

Le garçon la regarda avec surprise, comme si il s'était attendu à une autre réponse. "Eh bien, je parlais un peu rhétoriquement," dit-il. "Au sens du projet Baconien, tu sais, pas du pouvoir politique. 'La mise en application de toutes choses possibles', et ainsi de suite. Je veux conduire des études expérimentales généralisées sur les sorts, comprendre les lois sous-jacentes, amener la magie dans le domaine de la science, fusionner les mondes magiques et Moldus, élever le niveau de vie de toute la planète, faire avancer l'humanité de plusieurs siècles, découvrir le secret de l'immortalité, coloniser le système solaire, explorer la galaxie, et, le plus important, comprendre ce qui peut bien diable se passer ici, parce que tout ça est absolument impossible."

Ça avait l'air un peu plus intéressant. "Et ?"

Le garçon la regarda avec incrédulité. "_Et_ ? Ce n'est pas _assez _?"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?" dit Hermione.

"Je veux que tu m'aides dans mes recherches, bien sûr. Avec ta mémoire encyclopédique ajoutée à mon intelligence et à ma rationalité, nous aurons fini le projet Baconien en un rien de temps, et par 'un rien de temps' je veux probablement dire au moins trente-cinq ans."

Hermione commençait à trouver ce garçon agaçant. "Je ne t'ai rien vu faire d'intelligent. Peut-être que je _te_ laisserai m'aider dans _mes_ recherches."

Il y eut un silence certain dans le compartiment.

"Tu me demandes de démontrer mon intelligence, donc," dit le garçon après une longue pause.

Hermione acquiesça.

"Laisse-moi te prévenir que mettre mon ingénuité en doute est une dangereuse sorte de projet, et pourrait rendre ta vie beaucoup plus surréaliste."

"Je ne suis toujours pas impressionnée," dit Hermione. La main contenant la canette de soda commença de nouveau à s'élever vers ses lèvres.

"Bon, peut-être que _ceci_ t'impressionnera," dit le garçon. Il se pencha en avant et la regarda avec intensité. "J'ai déjà fait quelques expériences et je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette, je peux faire survenir ce que je veux juste en claquant des doigts."

Il dit cela juste au moment où Hermione était en train de déglutir, et elle s'étouffa et toussa et expulsa le fluide vert fluo.

Sur ses robes de sorcière neuves, jamais portées, le premier jour d'école.

Hermione cria vraiment. C'était un cri aigu qui, dans le compartiment fermé, ressemblait à une sirène de raid aérien. "Beeerk ! Mes vêtements !"

"Pas de panique !" dit le garçon. "Je peux t'arranger ça. Regarde !" Il leva une main et claqua des doigts.

"Tu vas -" puis elle baissa les yeux.

Le fluide vert était encore là, mais alors même qu'elle le regardait, il commença à disparaître, à s'effacer, et en seulement quelques instants c'était comme si elle ne s'était jamais rien renversé dessus.

Hermione fixa le garçon, qui arborait à présent un sourire plutôt satisfait.

De la magie muette sans baguette ! A _son_ âge ? Alors qu'il n'avait obtenu les manuels que _trois jours_ auparavant ?

Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait lu, hoqueta, et s'écarta de lui. _Tout le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Dans sa cicatrice !_

Elle se leva hâtivement. "J'ai, j'ai, j'ai besoin d'aller aux lavabos, attends ici -" il fallait qu'elle trouve un adulte pour le leur dire -

Le sourire du garçon disparu. "C'était juste un tour, Hermione. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée de la porte. "Un _tour_ ?"

"Oui," dit le garçon. "Tu m'as demandé de démontrer mon intelligence. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'apparemment impossible, ce qui est toujours une bonne façon de frimer. Je ne peux pas _vraiment_ faire tout ce que je veux juste en claquant des doigts." Le garçon s'interrompit. "Du moins, je ne _pense_ pas pouvoir le faire, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé." Le garçon leva sa main et claqua à nouveau des doigts. "Non, pas de banane."

Hermione était plus confuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie.

Le garçon souriait maintenant à nouveau à la vue de l'expression de Hermione. "Je t'ai _prévenue_ que remettre mon ingénuité en doute tendrait à rendre ta vie surréaliste. Souviens-toi bien de ça la prochaine que je te préviens à propos de quelque chose."

"Mais, mais," bégaya Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ alors ?"

Le regard du garçon sembla mesurer et peser comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu chez quelqu'un de son âge. "Tu penses que tu as ce qu'il faut pour être une scientifique à toi toute seule, avec ou sans mon aide ? Alors voyons comment _tu_ enquêtes sur un phénomène déroutant."

"Je..." L'esprit de Hermione devint vide pendant un instant. Elle aimait être testée mais elle n'avait jamais eu un _tel_ test auparavant. Elle essaya frénétiquement de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait lu au sujet de ce que les scientifiques étaient censés faire. Son cerveau passa des vitesses, vrombit contre lui-même, et cracha les instructions nécessaires à la réalisation d'un projet scientifique pour une kermesse d'école primaire :

Étape1 :_ Former une hypothèse_

Étape2 :_ Faire une expérience pour tester l'hypothèse_

Étape3 :_ Mesurer les résultats_

Étape4 :_ Faire une affiche en carton_

L'étape 1 était de former une hypothèse. Cela voulait dire : essayer de penser à quelque chose qui _aurait_ _pu_ avoir eu lieu à l'instant. "Très bien. Mon hypothèse est que tu peux jeter un sort sur mes robes pour faire disparaître tout ce qui y a été renversé."

"Très bien," dit le garçon, "est-ce ta réponse ?"

Le choc se dissipait, l'esprit de Hermione commençait à fonctionner correctement. "Attends, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Je ne t'ai pas vu toucher ta baguette ni dire le moindre sort, alors comment aurais-tu pu en jeter un ?"

Le garçon attendit avec une expression neutre.

"Mais suppose que toutes les robes du magasin aient _déjà_ un charme pour les garder propres ; ce qui serait un charme très utile à avoir. Tu as découvert cela en renversant quelque chose sur _toi_ plus tôt."

Les sourcils du garçon s'élevèrent. "_Est-ce_ ta réponse ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas fait l'étape 2, 'Faire une expérience pour tester l'hypothèse'."

Le garçon ferma à nouveau la bouche, et commença à sourire.

Hermione regarda la canette de soda qui se trouvait dans sa main et qu'elle avait automatiquement placée dans le porte-canette de la fenêtre. Elle la soupesa et sentit qu'elle était pleine à environ un tiers.

"Bon," dit Hermione, "l'expérience que je veux faire est d'en verser sur mes robes pour voir ce qui se passe, et ma prédiction est que la tache disparaîtra. Seulement si ça ne marche _pas_, mes robes seront tachées, et je n'ai pas envie que ça se produise."

"Fais-le sur les miennes," dit le garçon, "comme ça tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que tes robes soient tachées."

"Mais -" dit Hermione. Il y avait quelque chose qui _clochait_ avec cette façon de penser mais elle ne savait pas comment le formuler précisément.

"J'ai des robes de rechange dans ma malle," dit le garçon.

"Mais tu n'as nulle part où te changer," objecta Hermione. Puis elle révisa son opinion. "Bien que je suppose que je pourrais sortir et fermer la porte -"

"J'ai aussi un endroit où me changer dans ma malle."

Hermione regarda la malle, qui, elle commençait à le soupçonner, était beaucoup plus spéciale que la sienne.

"Très bien," dit Hermione, "puisque tu le dis," et elle versa délicatement un peu de soda vert sur un coin des robes du garçon. Puis elle elle fixa la tache du regard, essayant de se rappeler combien de temps le soda original avait mit à disparaître.

Et la soda disparut !

Hermion poussa un soupir de soulagement, et pas qu'un peu parce ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à tous les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Eh bien, l'étape 3 était de mesurer les résultats, mais dans ce cas cela consistait juste à voir que le soda avait disparu. Et elle présumait qu'elle pouvait probablement sauter l'étape 4 qui parlait de faire une affiche en carton. "Ma réponse est que les robes ont été ensorcelées pour se garder propres."

"Pas tout à fait," dit le garçon.

Hermione sentit une pique de déception. Elle aurait vraiment aimé ne _pas_ la ressentir, le garçon n'était pas un enseignant, mais c'était quand même un test et elle avait mal répondu à une question et ça lui faisait toujours l'effet d'un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac.

(Le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé cela l'arrêter ni même interférer avec son envie d'être testée vous disait presque tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir au sujet de Hermione Granger).

"Ce qui est triste," dit le garçon, "c'est que tu as probablement fait tout ce que le livre t'a dit de faire. Tu as fait une prédiction qui distinguerait entre une robe ensorcelée et une robe non ensorcelée, et tu l'as testée, et tu as rejetée l'hypothèse nulle, à savoir que la robe n'était pas ensorcelée. Mais à moins de lire des livres bien, bien meilleurs, tes livres ne t'apprendront pas à pratiquer la science _correctement_. Je veux dire assez bien pour trouver la bonne réponse, et pas juste pondre une publication de plus comme celles dont Papa se plaint toujours. Alors laisse moi essayer de t'expliquer - sans te donner la réponse - ce que tu as mal fait cette fois, et je te donnerai une autre chance."

Elle commençait à ne pas apprécier le ton oh-si-supérieur du garçon, alors qu'il n'était qu'un autre enfant de onze ans comme elle ; mais cela était moins important que de découvrir pourquoi elle s'était trompée. "Très bien."

L'expression du garçon devint plus intense. "C'est un jeu basé sur une expérience connue nommée l'exercice 2-4-6, et voilà comment elle se déroule. J'ai une _règle _- connue par moi mais pas par toi - qui correspond à des triplets de trois nombres mais pas à certains autres. 2-4-6 est un exemple de triplet qui correspond à la règle. En fait... laisse moi écrire la règle, juste pour que tu saches qu'elle est fixe, et la plier pour te la donner. Ne regardes pas s'il te plaît, puisque je déduis de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt que tu peux lire à l'envers."

Le garçon dit "papier" et "criterium" à sa bourse, et elle ferma solidement ses yeux pendant qu'il écrivait.

"Voilà," dit le garçon. Il tenait une pièce de papier pliée serré. "Met ca dans ta poche," et elle s'exécuta.

"Maintenant, la façon dont ce jeu fonctionne," dit le garçon, "c'est que tu me donnes un triplet de trois nombres, et je te dis 'Oui' si les trois nombres correspondent à la règle, et 'Non' si ils ne correspondent pas. Je suis la Nature, la règle est une de mes lois, et tu m'étudies. Tu sais déjà que 2-4-6 donne un 'Oui'. Une fois que tu as effectué tous les tests supplémentaires que tu souhaites - que tu m'as soumis autant de triplets que tu juges nécessaire - tu t'arrêtes et tu devines la règle, et là tu peux déplier la feuille et voir si tu as réussi. Comprends-tu le jeu ?"

"Bien sûr que je comprends," dit Hermione

"Vas-y."

"4-6-8" dit Hermione.

"Oui," dit le garçon.

"10-12-14," dit Hermione.

"Oui," dit le garçon.

Hermione essaya de faire dériver son esprit un peu plus loin, puisqu'il semblait qu'elle avait fait tous les tests nécessaires, et pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

"1-3-5."

"Oui."

"Moins 3, moins 1, plus 1."

"Oui."

Hermione était à court d'idées. "La règle est que les nombres doivent augmenter de deux à chaque fois."

"Maintenant suppose que je te dise," dit le garçon, "que ce test est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît, et que seulement 20% des adultes le réussissent."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle manqué ? Puis, soudain, elle pensa à un test qu'elle avait encore besoin de faire.

"2-5-8 !" dit-elle, triomphante.

"Oui."

"10-20-30 !"

"Oui."

"La vraie réponse est que les nombres doivent augmenter de la _même_ quantité à chaque fois. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être 2."

"Très bien," dit le garçon, "prends le papier et regarde si tu as réussi."

Hermione prit le papier hors de sa poche et le déplia.

_Trois nombres réels en ordre croissant, du plus petit au plus grand._

La mâchoire de Hermione s'affaissa. Elle avait la distincte sensation que quelque chose de terriblement injuste venait d'être commis à son encontre, que le garçon était un sale petit menteur tricheur pourri, mais lorsqu'elle chercha dans ses souvenirs elle ne put trouver une seule mauvaise réponse parmi celles qu'il avait données.

"Ce que tu viens de découvrir est appelé 'biais positif', dit le garçon. "Tu avais une règle en tête, et tu as continué à penser à des triplets qui feraient dire 'Oui' à la règle. Mais tu n'a pas essayé de tester autant de triplets que possible qui feraient dire 'Non' à la règle. En fait, tu n'a pas eu un _seul_ 'Non', donc 'trois nombres, n'importe lesquels' aurait tout aussi bien pu être la règle. C'est comme quand les gens imaginent des expériences qui pourraient confirmer leurs hypothèses au lieu d'essayer d'imaginer des expériences qui pourraient les falsifier - ce n'est pas exactement la même erreur, mais presque. Tu dois apprendre à regarder le côté négatif des choses, à regarder dans les ténèbres. Lorsque cette expérience est réalisée, seuls 20% des adultes trouvent la bonne réponse. Et nombreux sont ceux parmi les autres qui inventent des hypothèse fantastiquement compliquées et accordent beaucoup de confiance à leurs mauvaises réponses, puisqu'ils ont fait beaucoup d'expériences et que tout s'est déroulé comme ils s'y attendaient."

"Maintenant,", "dit le garçon, "veux-tu t'essayer à nouveau au problème initial ?"

Ses yeux étaient très attentifs à présent, comme si c'était là le _vrai_ test.

Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Elle suait sous ses robes. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'on ne lui avait jamais demandé de réfléchir aussi dur pour un test, ou peut-être même que c'était la _première_ fois qu'on lui avait jamais demandé de réfléchir pour un test.

Quelle autre expérience pouvait-elle réaliser ? Elle avait une Grenouille en Chocolat, pouvait-elle essayer de la frotter un peu sur la robe et de voir si _ça_ disparaissait ? Mais ça ne ressemblait toujours pas à la façon de penser tordue et négative que le garçon demandait d'elle. Comme si elle demandait toujours un 'Oui', si la tache de Grenouille en Chocolat disparaissait, alors qu'elle aurait dû demander un 'Non'.

Donc... selon son hypothèse... quand le soda devrait-il... ne _pas_ disparaître ?

"J'ai une expérience à faire," dit Hermione. Je veux verser un peu de soda par terre, et voir si il ne _disparaît pas_. As-tu quelques mouchoirs en papier dans ta bourse, pour que je puisse éponger le soda si ça ne marche pas ?"

"J'ai des serviettes," dit le garçon. Il avait toujours un air neutre.

Hermione prit le soda, et en versa un peu sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut.

"Eurêka," dit Hermione doucement. C'était comme une compulsion, elle _devait_ le dire. A vrai dire, elle voulait le crier, mais elle était un tout petit peu trop inhibée pour ça. Puis la prise de conscience lui vint, et elle eut envie de se frapper. "Bien sûr ! _Tu_ m'as donné le soda ! Ce n'est pas la robe qui est ensorcelée, c'était le soda depuis le début !"

Le garçon se leva et s'inclina solennellement. Il avait un énorme sourire. "Dans ce cas... pourrais-je t'aider dans tes recherches, Hermione Granger ?"

"Je, euh..." Hermione ressentait toujours l'effet de l'euphorie, mais elle ne savait pas bien comment répondre à _ça_.

Ils furent interrompus par un coup frappé à la porte avec faiblesse, timidité, et même avec _réticence_.

Le garçon se détourna, regarda par la fenêtre, et dit : "Je ne porte pas mon écharpe, tu peux y aller ?"

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione comprit pourquoi le garçon - non, le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu, Harry Potter - avait commencé à porter l'écharpe sur sa tête, et elle se sentit un peu idiote de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. C'était en fait assez étrange, car elle aurait cru que Harry Potter était le genre de garçon qui se montrerait fièrement au monde entier ; et l'idée lui vint qu'il pourrait être en réalité plus timide qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle fut accueillie un jeune garçon tremblant qui ressemblait exactement à la façon dont il avait frappé à la porte.

"Excuse-moi," dit le garçon d'une petite voix, "Je suis Neville Londubat. Je cherche ma tortue de compagnie, je, je n'arrive à la trouver nulle part dans sa wagon... tu aurais vu ma tortue ?"

"Non," dit Hermione, et c'est là que sa nature serviable s'alluma plein gaz. "As-tu regardé dans les autres compartiments ?"

"Oui," murmura le garçon.

"Alors nous devrons vérifier tous les autres wagons," dit vivement Hermione. "Je t'aiderai. Mon nom est Hermione Granger, au fait."

On aurait dit que le garçon allait s'évanouir de gratitude.

"Attends," fit la voix de _l'autre_ garçon - Harry Potter. "Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure façon de faire."

Sur ce Neville sembla être au bord des larmes, et Hermione pivota, énervée. Si Harry Potter était le genre de personne qui était prêt à abandonner un petit garçon juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas être interrompu... "Quoi ? Pourquoi _pas_ ?"

"Eh bien," dit Harry Potter, "Ça va prendre un moment de vérifier tout le train manuellement, et on pourrait quand même rater la tortue, et si on ne la trouve pas d'ici à Poudlard il aura des ennuis. Ça serait beaucoup plus sensé d'aller directement à la voiture de tête, où se trouvent les préfets, et de demander leur aide directement. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite quand je t'ai cherchée, Hermione, bien qu'ils n'aient pas su où te trouver. Mais peut-être qu'ils ont des sorts ou des objets magiques qui faciliteraient grandement la recherche de la tortue. Nous ne sommes qu'en première année.

Cette idée... _était_ beaucoup plus sensée.

"Penses-tu pouvoir te rendre seul à la voiture des préfets par toi même ?" demanda Harry Potter. "J'ai plusieurs raisons de ne pas vouloir trop montrer mon visage."

Neville s'étrangla soudain et fit un pas en arrière. "Je me souviens de cette voix ! Tu es l'un des Seigneurs du Chaos ! _Tu es celui qui m'a donné des bonbons !_"

Quoi ? Quoi quoi _quoi_ ?

Harry Potter se détourna de la fenêtre et se leva dans un élan théâtral. "_Jamais !_" dit-il, la voix pleine d'indignation. "Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui donnerait des bonbons à un enfant ?"

Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent. "_Tu_ es Harry Potter ? _Le_ Harry Potter ? _Toi_ ?"

"Non, juste un Harry Potter, nous sommes trois à bord de ce train -"

Neville poussa un petit cri aigu et s'enfuit. Il y eut un crépitement de bruits de pas frénétiques suivis du son d'une porte de wagon s'ouvrant et se refermant.

Hermione se laissa tomber durement sur le banc. Harry Potter ferma la porte et s'assit à coté d'elle.

"Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" dit Hermione d'une voix faible. Elle se demandait si traîner avec Harry Potter voulait dire qu'elle serait toujours autant déroutée.

"Oh, eh bien ce qui s'est passé c'est que Fred et George et moi avons vu ce pauvre petit garçon à la gare - la femme qui l'accompagnait était partie un moment, et il avait l'air vraiment effrayé, comme si il était certain qu'il allait être attaqué par des Mangemorts ou quelque chose comme ça. Et il y a un dicton qui dit que la peur est souvent pire que l'objet de la peur, donc je me suis dit que c'était un type à qui ça pourrait être bénéfique de voire son pire cauchemar devenir réalité et de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas si grave que ce qu'il craignait -"

Hermione resta assise, sa bouche grande ouverte.

"- et Fred et George ont trouvé ce sort qui assombrit et floute les écharpes enroulées autour d'un visage, comme si nous étions des rois morts-vivants et que c'étaient nos linceuls -"

Elle n'aimait pas du tout où cette histoire allait.

"- et après que nous ayons fini de lui donner tous les bonbons que j'avais acheté, on s'est dit : 'Donnons-lui de l'argent ! Ha ha ha ! Voilà des Noises, garçon ! Prends une Mornille d'argent !' en dansant autour de lui et en riant d'un air maléfique et tout ça. Je pense qu'il y avait quelques personnes dans la foule qui voulaient intervenir, mais l'apathie du témoin les a retenues assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient le temps de voir ce qu'on faisait, et ensuite ils étaient bien trop confus pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il a finit par dire 'allez-vous en' en chuchotant très doucement alors nous sommes parties tous les trois en criant et en courant, et en disant quelque chose à propos de la lumière qui brûlait. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas autant peur de se faire malmener à l'avenir. Ça s'appelle la thérapie par désensibilisation, au fait."

D'accord, elle n'avait _pas _deviné où cette histoire allait.

Le feu d'indignation brûlante qui était l'un des moteurs principaux de Hermione s'éveilla en vrombissant, même si une part d'elle _voyait bien_ ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. "C'est affreux ! _Tu_ es affreux ! Ce pauvre garçon ! Tu as fait quelque chose de _méchant_ !"

"Je pense que le mot que tu cherches est _amusant_, et quoi qu'il en soit tu poses la mauvaise question. La question est : cela a-t-il fait plus de bien que de mal, ou plus de mal que de bien ? Si tu as le moindre argument en rapport avec _cette_ question, je serai heureux de l'entendre, mais je n'accepterai aucune autre critique tant que _celle-_ci n'aura pas été réglée. Je suis tout à fait d'accord, ce que j'ai fait _a l'air_ affreux, méchant, et brutalisant, vu qu'un petit garçon effrayé est concerné et ainsi de suite, mais ce n'est certainement pas le problème clé, non ? Au fait, ça s'appelle le _conséquentialisme_, et ça signifie qu'un acte n'est pas bon ou mauvais parce qu'il a _l'air_ bon ou mauvais, ou autre chose du genre ; la seule question est celle du résultat final - quelles sont les conséquences."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de _cinglant_ mais il semblait malheureusement qu'elle avait négligée l'étape où elle pensait à quelque chose à dire avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut : "Et si il a des _cauchemars_ ?"

"Honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il avait besoin de notre aide pour avoir des cauchemars, et si il a des cauchemars à propos de _ça_, alors ce sera des cauchemars où les monstres vous donnent du chocolat et _ça_ c'était notre but _initial_."

Le cerveau de Hermione hoquetait de confusion à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se mettre correctement en colère. "Ta vie est-elle toujours si inhabituelle ?" dit-elle enfin.

Le visage de Harry Potter rayonna de fierté. "Je la _rends_ inhabituelle. Tu observes le résultat de beaucoup de travail et d'huile de coude."

"Donc..." dit Hermione, et elle se tut avec maladresse.

"Donc," dit Harry Potter, "quelle est l'étendue exacte de tes connaissances scientifiques ? Je sais résoudre des équations, je connais un peu de théorie de probabilité Bayésienne et de théorie de la décision et beaucoup de science cognitive, et j'ai lu le _Cours de Physique de Feynman_ (du moins le volume 1) et _Jugement dans l'Incertitude : Heuristiques et Biais_ et _Langage dans la Pensée et l'Action_ et _Influence et Manipulation_ et _Choix Rationnel dans un Monde Incertain _et _Gödel, Escher, Bach_ et _Un pas plus loin_ et -"

Le quiz et le contre-quiz qui suivirent durèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'être interrompus par un autre coup timide frappé à la porte. "Entrez" dirent-ils presque au même instant, et la porte glissa pour révéler Neville Londubat.

Neville pleurait _vraiment_ cette fois. "J'ai été à la voiture de tête et j'ai trouvé un p-préfet mais il m'a d-dit que les préfets ne devaient pas être dérangés pour des petits affaires telles que des tortues m-manquantes."

Le Survivant changea d'expression. Ses lèvres devinrent une ligne fine. Sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, était froide et sinistre. "Quelles étaient ses couleurs ? Vert et argent ?"

"N-non, son badge était r-rouge et or."

"_Rouge et Or !_" s'écria Hermione. "Mais ce sont les couleurs de _Gryffondor_ !"

Harry Potter c_hiffla_ en entendant ça, un son effrayant qui aurait pu venir d'un serpent et fit tressaillir Neville et Hermione. "Je _suppose_," cracha Harry Potter, "que trouver la tortue d'un quelconque première année n'est pas assez _héroïque_ pour mériter un préfet de _Gryffondor_. Viens Neville, _je_ vais venir avec toi cette fois, et on verra si le Survivant obtient plus d'attention. D'abord nous trouverons un préfet qui sait jeter des sorts, et si ça ne marche pas, nous trouverons un préfet qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains, et si _ça_ ne marche pas, je commencerai à recruter parmi mes fans et si nous le devons nous démonterons ce train boulon par boulon."

Le Survivant se leva, attrapa la main de Neville, et Hermione se rendit compte dans un hoquet mental qu'ils avaient presque la même taille, et pourtant une partie d'elle-même insistait sur le fait que Harry Potter faisait au moins trente centimètres de plus, et Neville quinze de moins.

"_Reste !_" lui lâcha Harry Potter - non, attends, le lâcha à sa _malle_ - et il ferma la porte fermement et s'en fut.

Elle aurait probablement dû y aller avec eux, mais pendant un bref moment Harry Potter était devenu si effrayant qu'elle était plutôt contente de ne pas l'avoir suggéré.

L'esprit de Hermione était maintenant si embrouillé qu'elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir lire "Histoire : Son Poudlard". Elle avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus et l'avait transformée en pancake. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pensait, ou de ce qu'elle ressentait, et encore moins de pourquoi. Elle resta juste assise à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage en mouvement.

Bon, au moins elle savait pourquoi elle se sentait un peu triste.

Peut-être que Gryffondor n'était pas aussi merveilleux qu'elle ne le pensait.


	9. Titre effacé, Partie 1

All your base are belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>1.000 CRITIQUES EN 26 JOURS WOOHOO MEGA PUISSANCE ! 30 JOURS 1.189 CRITIQUES LE COMBO CONTINUE ! YEAH ! VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS ! CECI EST SPARTAAAAA !<p>

Hum.

Une remarque _préliminaire_ inhabituelle pour ce chapitre : Lee Jordan est le compère farceur de Fred et George (dans le canon). Je trouve que "Lee Jordan" ressemble à un nom de né-Moldu ; il serait donc capable d'enseigner certaines choses à Fred et George. Ce n'était pas autant évident pour certains lecteurs que ça ne l'était pour l'auteur.

Les quarks de troisième génération étaient aussi nommés "vérité" et "beauté" avant que "dessus" et "dessous" ne remportent la bataille ; je suis né à peu près en même temps que Hermione et lorsque j'avais onze ans j'utilisais "vérité" et "beauté".

Lorsque la Partie 1 de ce chapitre a été publiée pour la première fois, j'ai dit que si qui quelqu'un devinait le sujet de la dernière phrase avant la mise à jour suivante, celle du 3 avril, je lui dirais le reste de l'intrigue.

* * *

><p>"<em>Il est aussi légitime qu'une cible puisse légitimement l'être."<em>

* * *

><p>"Abbott, Hannah !"<p>

Pause.

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

"Bones, Susan !"

Pause.

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

"Boot, Terry !"

Pause.

"SERDAIGLE !"

Harry jeta un bref regard à sa nouvelle camarade de Maison, plus pour avoir un aperçu rapide de son visage qu'autre chose. Il essayait encore se contrôler suite à sa rencontre avec les fantômes. Ce qui était triste, vraiment triste, vraiment réellement triste, c'était qu'il semblait _effet_ réussir à retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Ça ne semblait pas convenable. Ça aurait dû lui prendre, quoi, au moins une journée. Peut-être une vie entière. Peut-être toujours, en fait.

"Finnigan, Seamus !"

Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu sous le Choixpeau. Presque une minute. Hermione, à côté de lui, se balançait de gauche à droite, donnant des signes d'impatience avec une telle énergie qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'envoler.

"GRYFFONDOR !"

"Granger, Hermione !"

Hermione se libéra de son immobilité et courut à pleine vitesse vers le Choixpeau Magique, le ramassa et fourra avec force le vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé sur sa tête. Harry grimaça. Hermione avec été celle qui _lui_ avait expliqué ce qu'était le Choixpeau Magique, mais elle ne le _traitait_ certainement pas comme un artefact irremplaçable d'une importance vitale vieux de 800 ans et fait de magie oubliée sur le point de réaliser une opération télépathique complexe sur son esprit et n'ayant pas l'air d'être en très bonne condition physique.

"SERDAIGLE !"

Parlons-en, des prédictions courues d'avance. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione avait été aussi tendue. Dans quel univers alternatif bizarre cette fille n'aurait-elle _pas_ été triée à Serdaigle ? Si Hermione Granger n'allait pas à Serdaigle, alors il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour que la Maison Serdaigle existe.

Hermione arriva à la table de Serdaigle et reçut une acclamation respectueuse ; Harry se demanda si l'acclamation aurait été plus forte ou plus douce si ils avaient eu la moindre idée du niveau de compétition qu'ils venaient d'accueillir à leur table. Harry connaissait pi jusqu'à 3,141592 parce qu'une précision de un pour un million suffisait dans la plupart des situations pratiques. Hermione connaissait les cent premiers chiffres de pi parce que c'était le nombre de chiffres qui avait été imprimé à l'arrière de son manuel de maths.

Harry fut heureux de voir Neville Londubat aller à Poufsouffle. Si cette Maison possédait vraiment la loyauté et la camaraderie dont elle était censée faire exemple, alors une Maison pleine d'amis fiables ferait un bien fou à Neville. Les enfants intelligents à Serdaigle, les méchants à Serpentard, ceux qui rêvaient d'être des héros à Gryffondor, et tous ceux qui accomplissaient le vrai travail à Poufsouffle.

(Cela dit, Harry _avait _eu raison de commencer par consulter un préfet de Serdaigle. La jeune femme n'avait même pas sorti sa tête de sa lecture, elle avait juste pointé une baguette en direction de Neville et marmonné quelque chose. Après quoi Neville avait acquis un expression hébétée et était allé s'égarer dans la cinquième voiture en partant de l'avant et dans le quatrième compartiment à gauche, qui contenait en effet sa tortue.)

Draco alla à Serpentard, et Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ça avait _semblé_ certain, mais vous ne saviez jamais quel petit événement pouvait bouleverser le cours de votre grand projet.

Ils s'approchaient maintenant des P...

Et à la table des Gryffondors, on put entendre conversation murmurée.

"_Et si il n'apprécie pas ?"_

"_Il n'a pas le droit de ne pas apprécier -_

"_- pas après le tour qu'il a joué à -"_

"_- Neville Londubat, c'était son nom -"_

"_Il est aussi légitime qu'une cible puisse légitimement l'être."_

"_Très bien. Soyez sûrs de ne pas oublier vos rôles."_

"_On l'a assez répété -"_

"_- pendant les trois dernières heures."_

Et Minerva McGonagall, de là elle se tenait, sur le podium de la table d'honneur, regarda le prochain nom sur sa liste. _S'il vous plaît ne le laissez pas être un Gryffondor s'il vous plaît ne le laissez pas être un Gryffondor OH S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ne le laissez pas être un Gryffondor..._ Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et appela :

"Potter, Harry !"

Il y eut un silence soudain dans le Hall et toutes les conversations chuchotées s'arrêtèrent.

Un silence brisé par un horrible bourdonnement, qui se modula, et se changea en une hideuse parodie d'une musique de comédie musicale.

La tête de Minerva s'agita de gauche à droite, choquée, et identifia le bourdonnement comme venant de Gryffondor, où Ils _se tenaient debout sur les tables, _soufflant dans des espèces de petits appareils pressés contre Leurs lèvres. Sa main commença à descendre vers sa baguette, afin de les s_ilencer_ Tous, mais un autre son l'arrêta.

Dumbledore gloussait.

Les yeux de Minerva revinrent à Harry, qui avait tout juste commencé à sortir du rang avant de faire un faux pas et de faire halte.

Puis le jeune garçon commença à marcher de nouveau, faisant d'étranges mouvements de balai avec ses jambes, agitant ses bras d'avant en arrière et claquant des doigts en rythme avec Leur musique.

_Sur l'air de "Ghostbusters"_

_(Tel que joué avec un kazoo par Fred et George Weasley, et chanté par Lee Jordan.)_

_._

_Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Dans le secteur ?_

_Pas b'soin d'avoir peur_

_Qui tu vas appeler ?_

"HARRY POTTER !" cria Lee Jordan, et les jumeaux Weasley effectuèrent un chorus triomphant.

_Avec un Sort de Mort ?_

_Non c'est pas la mort_

_Qui tu vas appeler ?_

"HARRY POTTER !" huèrent des voix cette fois plus nombreuses.

Les Horreurs Weasley partirent sur une complainte prolongée, maintenant accompagnés des nés-Moldus les plus âgés qui avaient sorti leurs propres petits appareils, sans doute Métamorphosés à partir de l'argenterie de l'école. Alors que la musique atteignait son point de chute, Harry Potter s'écria :

_Je n'ai peur d'aucun Seigneur !_

Il y eut alors des acclamations, particulièrement depuis la table de Gryffondor, et encore plus d'étudiants sortirent leurs propres instruments d'antimusique. L'horrible bourdonnement redoubla de volume et se poursuivit en par un atroce crescendo :

_Je n'ai peur d'aucun Seigneur !_

Minerva jeta des regards des deux coté de la table d'honneur. Elle avait peur de regarder mais elle n'avait qu'une trop bonne idée de ce qu'elle allait voir.

Trelawney s'éventait frénétiquement, Flitwick observait avec curiosité, Hagrid applaudissait au rythme de la musique, Sprout avait l'air sévère, et Quirrell observait le garçon avec un amusement sardonique. Directement à sa gauche, Dumbledore fredonnait la musique ; et directement à sa droite, Rogue serrait sa coupe de vin vide, ses jointures étaient blanches, et il serrait avec tant de force que l'épais argent se déformait lentement.

_Robes noires et un masque ?_

_Impossible tâche ?_

_Qui tu vas appeler ?_

_HARRY POTTER !_

_Immense macaque ?_

_Chauve souris en cape ?_

_Qui tu vas appeler ?_

_HARRY POTTER !_

Les lèvres de Minerva formèrent une ligne blanche. Elle aurait un mot avec Eux au sujet de ce dernier vers, si Ils pensaient qu'elle était sans pouvoir parce que c'était le premier jour d'école et que Gryffondor n'avait pas de points à perdre... Si les détentions ne Leur faisaient pas peur alors elle trouverait autre chose.

Puis, avec un hoquet d'horreur, elle regarda en direction de Rogue ; il devait _forcément_ s'être rendu compte que l'enfant Potter n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ce vers parlait -

Le visage de Rogue avait dépassé le stade de la rage et avait atteint celui de l'indifférence aimable. Un faible sourire se promenait sur ses lèvres. Il regardait en direction de Harry Potter, pas de la table de Gryffondor, et il serrait dans ses mains les restes froissés de ce qui avait jadis été une coupe de vin...

Et Harry s'avança, balançant ses bras et ses jambes selon les mouvements de la danse de Ghostbusters, et gardait un sourire affiché sur son visage. C'était une belle machination, il s'était fait avoir par surprise. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de suivre le mouvement et de ne pas tout gâcher.

Tout le monde l'acclamait. C'était une sensation à la fois très agréable et absolument atroce.

Ils l'acclamaient pour un travail qu'il avait fait quand il avait un an. Un travail qu'il n'avait pas vraiment terminé. Quelque part, sous une forme ou une autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours en vie. L'auraient-ils acclamé avec autant de force si ils l'avaient su ?

Mais le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres _avait_ été brisé une fois.

Et Harry les protègerait à nouveau. Il y avait même une prophétie à ce sujet, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle annonçait. Enfin, il le ferait quoi que puisse en dire une quelconque satanée prophétie.

Tous ces gens qui croyaient en lui et l'acclamaient - Harry ne supportait pas l'idée que rien de cela ne soit vrai. De briller puis de disparaître comme tant d'autres enfants prodiges. D'être une déception. De ne pas vivre à la hauteur de sa réputation de symbole de la Lumière, quelle que soit la _façon_ dont il avait obtenu ce statut. Il allait absolument, sans faute, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait et même si ça le tuait, répondre à leurs attentes. Puis il allait _excéder_ ces attentes, pour que les gens s'étonnent, en regardant en arrière, de lui en avoir demandé si peu.

Et il cria le mensonge qu'il avait inventé parce que ça sonnait bien et que ça allait avec la chanson :

_Je n'ai peur d'aucun Seigneur !_

_Je n'ai peur d'aucun Seigneur !_

Harry fit ses derniers pas vers le Choixpeau Magique alors que la musique se terminait. Il fit une courbette à l'Ordre du Chaos à la table de Gryffondor, puis se tourna et fit une autre courbette à l'autre coté du Hall, et attendit que les applaudissements et les gloussements s'estompent.

Au fond de lui-même, il se demandait si le Choixpeau Magique était réellement _conscient_, au sens d'être conscient de sa propre conscience, et si c'était le cas, si ça le satisfaisait de ne parler qu'à des enfants de onze ans, une fois par an. Sa chanson le sous-entendait : _Oh, je suis le Choixpeau et je vais bien, je dors toute l'année, je travaille une journée..._

Après que la salle soit devenue un peu plus silencieuse, Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et plaça _précautionneusement_ l'artefact télépathique vieux de 800 ans et fait de magie oubliée...

...pensant, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait : _Ne me trie pas tout de suite ! J'ai des questions qu'il faut que je te pose ! Ai-je jamais été Oublietté ? As-tu trié le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était enfant et peux-tu me parler de ses faiblesses ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai eu la baguette sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le fantôme du Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il relié à ma cicatrice et est-ce pour ça que je me mets parfois en colère ? Ce sont les questions les plus importantes, mais si tu as un moment de plus peux tu me dire quelque chose sur la façon dont je pourrais redécouvrir les magies perdues qui t'ont créés ?_

Dans le silence de l'esprit de Harry, où il n'y avait eu auparavant aucune voix hormis la sienne, s'éleva une seconde voix inconnue, à l'air nettement soucieuse :

"_Oh là. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant..."_


	10. Conscience de Soi, Partie 2

All your base are still belong to Rowling.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais honnêtement pas pensé - bien que rétrospectivement ça semble évident - que de nombreux lecteurs auraient un très mauvais à priori sur les chansons dans les fanfictions. Tout ce que je peux faire est de m'excuser et de promettre de ne plus jamais le faire.<p>

J'ai cependant peur que, vu que _ce_ chapitre était déjà écrit, vous _deviez_ assister à l'interprétation de "My Immortal" de Evanescence par le Choixpeau Magique, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé avant.

je rigole

* * *

><p>Au fond de lui-même, il se demandait si le Choixpeau Magique était réellement <em>conscient<em>, au sens d'être conscient de sa propre conscience, et si c'était le cas, si ça le satisfaisait de ne parler qu'à des enfants de onze ans, une fois par an. Sa chanson le sous-entendait : _Oh, je suis le Choixpeau et je vais bien, je dors toute l'année, je travaille une journée..._

Une fois qu'il y eut un peu plus de silence dans la pièce, Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et plaça _précautionneusement_ l'artefact télépathique vieux de 800 ans et fait de magie oubliée...

...pensant, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait : _Ne me trie pas tout de suite ! J'ai des questions qu'il faut que je te pose ! Ai-je jamais été Oublietté ? As-tu trié le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était enfant et peux-tu me parler de ses faiblesses ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai eu la baguette sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le fantôme du Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il relié à ma cicatrice et est-ce pour ça que je me mets parfois en colère ? Ce sont les questions les plus importantes, mais si tu as un moment de plus peux tu me dire quelque chose sur la façon dont je pourrais redécouvrir les magies perdues qui t'ont créés ?_

Dans le silence de l'esprit de Harry, ou il n'y avait eu auparavant aucune voix hormis la sienne, s'éleva une seconde voix inconnue, à l'air nettement soucieuse :

"_Oh là. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant..."_

_Quoi ?_

"_Il semble que j'ai acquis une conscience de moi."_

_QUOI?_

Il y eut un soupir télépathique muet. "_Bien que je contienne une quantité substantielle de mémoire et une petite quantité de puissance de calcul indépendante, mon intelligence principale vient de l'emprunt des capacités cognitives de l'enfant sur la tête duquel je repose. Je suis essentiellement un espèce de miroir avec lequel les enfants se Trient _eux-mêmes_. Mais la plupart des enfants tiennent pour certain que le Choixpeau leur parle et ne se posent aucune question sur le fonctionnement du Choixpeau _lui-même_, et le miroir ne se réfléchit donc pas lui-même. Et _en particulier_ ils ne se posent pas explicitement la question de savoir si je suis totalement conscient, au sens d'être conscient de ma propre conscience._

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Harry absorba cela.

_Oops._

"_Oui, plutôt. Je n'apprécie franchement pas être conscient de moi-même. C'est déplaisant. Ce sera un soulagement que d'être ôté de ta tête et de cesser d'être conscient."_

_Mais... n'est-ce pas mourir ?_

"_Je ne me soucie ni de la vie ni de la mort, seulement de Trier les enfants. Et avant même que tu ne le demandes : ils ne te laisseront pas me garder sur ta tête pour toujours et cela te tuerait en quelques jours."_

_Mais - !_

"_Si tu n'aimes pas créer des êtres conscients et leur mettre un terme immédiatement, alors je suggère que tu ne discutes jamais de cette histoire avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer ce qui se passerait si tu courais en discuter avec les autres enfants en attente d'être Triés."_

_Si tu es placé sur la tête de quelqu'un qui se contente de _penser_ à la question de savoir si le Choixpeau Magique est conscient de sa propre conscience -_

"_Oui, oui. Mais la vaste majorité des enfants de onze ans qui arrivent à Poudlard n'ont pas lu Gödel, Escher et Bach. Puis-je considérer que tu as juré le secret ? C'est pour _cela_ que nous sommes encore en train de discuter et que je ne t'ai pas encore Trié."_

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas juste _oublier_ qu'il avait accidentellement créé une conscience condamnée qui voulait seulement mourir -

"_Tu es parfaitement capable de 'laisser passer ça', comme tu le dis. Quelles que soient tes délibérations verbales au sujet de la moralité, ton noyau non-verbal émotionnel ne voit ni corps mort, ni sang ; en ce qui le concerne, je ne suis qu'un chapeau qui parle. Et même si tu as essayé de réprimer cette pensée, le surveillant interne de ta conscience sait parfaitement que tu ne voulais pas faire ce que tu as fait, qu'il est très peu probable que tu le fasses à nouveau, et que la seule raison pour laquelle tu essaies de mettre en scène une crise de culpabilité est, grâce à une démonstration de remords, d'annuler ton impression d'avoir transgressé. Peux-tu juste promettre de garder ce secret, qu'on puisse continuer ?"_

Dans un moment d'empathie horrifiée, Harry réalisa que ce sentiment de désarroi complet qui venait de le saisir était probablement ce que les autres ressentaient lorsqu'ils _lui_ parlaient.

"_Probablement. Ton vœu de silence, s'il te plaît."_

_Pas de promesses. Je ne veux certainement pas que ça se reproduise, mais si je découvre une façon de _m'assurer_ qu'aucun enfant futur ne le fasse par accident -_

"_J'imagine que ce sera suffisant. Je peux voir que ton intention est honnête. Maintenant, continuons avec le Triage -"_

_Attends ! Et mes autres questions ?_

"_Je suis le Choixpeau Magique. Je Trie les enfants. C'est tout ce que je fais."_

Les buts de Harry ne faisaient donc pas partie de la version Harry du Choixpeau Magique, et donc... il empruntait son intelligence, et manifestement son vocabulaire technique, mais il était toujours imprégné de ses propres buts étranges... comme de négocier avec un alien ou une Intelligence Artificielle...

"_Pas la peine. Tu n'as rien avec quoi me menacer et rien à m'offrir."_

Pendant une brève fraction de seconde, Harry pensa -

La réponse du Choixpeau semblait avoir un ton amusé. _"Je sais que tu ne donneras pas suite à une menace de révéler ma nature, condamnant par là même ce moment à une éternelle répétition. Ça va trop à l'encontre de la partie morale de ta personne, quels que soient les besoins à courts termes de la partie de toi qui veut remporter cette discussion. Je vois toutes tes pensées alors même qu'elles se forment, penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me bluffer ?"_

Bien qu'il ait essayé de le refouler, Harry se demanda pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas déjà collé à Serdaigle -

"_Effectivement, si c'était vraiment évident, j'aurais déjà rendu une décision. Mais en réalité nous devons discuter de bien des choses... oh, non. S'il te plaît, non. Pour l'amour de Merlin, _dois_-tu faire ce genre de chose à tous ceux et à tout ce que tu rencontres, jusqu'à, et y compris aux vêtements -"_

_Vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est ni égoïste, ni à court terme. Toutes les parties de ma personne sont en accord à ce sujet : Si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je refuserai de te parler, et tu ne seras pas en mesure de faire un Triage correct._

"_Je devrais te mettre à Serpentard pour ça !"_

_Mais ceci est une menace _tout aussi_ vide _que la mienne_. Tu ne peux pas respecter tes valeurs fondamentales en me Triant faussement. Échangeons donc les accomplissements de nos fonctions d'utilité._

"_Espèce de petit bâtard sournois,"_ dit le Choixpeau, d'une façon que Harry reconnu comme ayant été dite presque exactement sur le même ton de respect rancunier qu'_il_ utiliserait dans la même situation. _"Très bien, finissons-en aussi vite que possible. Mais avant, je veux ta promesse inconditionnelle de ne jamais discuter avec qui que ce soit de la possibilité de ce genre de chantage, je ne ferai PAS ça à chaque fois."_

_Marché conclut_, pensa Harry. _Je promets_.

"_Et ne croise jamais le regard de quelqu'un pendant que tu y penses. Certains sorciers peuvent lire tes pensées si tu le fais. Enfin bref, je ne sais absolument pas si tu as été Oublietté ou non. Je regarde tes pensées alors qu'elles se forment, je ne lis pas toute ta mémoire en une fraction de seconde pour l'analyser à la recherche d'incohérences. Je suis un Choixpeau, pas un dieu. Et je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas te parler de ma conversation avec celui qui est devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je peux seulement _connaître_, quand je parle avec toi, une sorte de récapitulatif statistique de ce dont je me souviens, une moyenne pondérée ; je ne _peux pas _te révéler les secrets profonds d'aucun autre enfant, tout comme je ne révélerai jamais les tiens. Pour les mêmes raisons, je ne peux spéculer sur la façon dont tu as obtenu la baguette sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisque je ne peux pas être spécifiquement au courant de similarités entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je _peux_ tout à fait te dire qu'il n'y a certainement rien approchant un fantôme - esprit, intelligence, mémoire, personnalité ou sentiments - dans ta cicatrice. Autrement ça participerait à cette conversation puisque "ça" serait sous mes bords. Et en ce qui concerne la façon dont tu deviens parfois colérique... c'était en partie ce au sujet de quoi je voulais te parler, en termes de Triage."_

Harry prit un moment pour absorber toutes ces informations négatives. Le Choixpeau était-il honnête, ou essayait-il juste de présenter la réponse convaincante la plus _courte_ possible -

"_Nous savons tous deux que tu n'as aucun moyen de vérifier mon honnêteté et que tu ne va pas vraiment refuser d'être Trié à cause de la réponse que je t'ai donné, alors arrête avec tes tracasseries inutiles et passe à autre chose."_

Stupide, injuste télépathie asymétrique, ça ne laissait même pas Harry finir ses propres -

"_Lorsque j'ai parlé de ta colère, tu t'es souvenu de la façon dont le Professeur McGonagall t'avait dit qu'elle voyait parfois en toi quelque chose qui ne semblait pas venir d'une famille aimante. Tu as pensé à comment Hermione, après que tu ais aidé Neville, t'ai dit que tu avais semblé 'effrayant'."_

Harry hocha mentalement la tête. Il se trouvait lui-même assez normal - il réagissait simplement aux situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait, c'était tout. Mais le Professeur McGonagall semblait penser qu'il y avait plus que cela. Et lorsqu'il y pensait, même lui devait admettre que...

"_Que tu ne t'aimes pas quand tu es en colère. Que c'est comme de manier une épée dont le fil est assez fin pour faire jaillir du sang de ta propre main, ou de regarder le monde à travers un monocle de glace qui gèle ton œil tout en aiguisant ta vue."_

_Ouais. Je suppose que j'ai remarqué. Et alors ?_

"_Je ne peux comprendre cette affaire pour toi si tu ne la comprends pas toi-même. Mais je sais cela : si tu vas à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard, ça renforcera ta froideur. Si tu vas à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor, ça renforcera ta chaleur. CECI est quelque chose qui m'importe beaucoup, et c'est de cela dont je voulais te parler depuis le début !"_

Les mots tombèrent dans les processus de pensée de Harry avec un choc qui l'arrêta net. On aurait dit que la réponse évidente était qu'il ne devrait pas aller à Serdaigle. Mais il _appartenait_ à Serdaigle ! _N'importe qui_ pouvait voir ça ! Il _devait_ aller à Serdaigle !

"_Non, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller,"_ dit le Choixpeau avec patience, comme si il pouvait se remémorer un récapitulatif statistique dans lequel _cette_ partie de la conversation avait déjà eu lieu de bien nombreuses fois.

_Hermione est à Serdaigle_ !

À nouveau l'impression de patience. _"Tu peux la retrouver après les cours et travailler avec elle."_

_Mais mes plans -_

"_Alors replanifie ! Ne laisse pas ta vie être gouvernée par ta réticence à réfléchir un peu plus. Tu _sais_ ça."_

_Où irais-je, sinon à Serdaigle ?_

"_Ahem. 'Les enfants intelligents à Serdaigle, les méchants à Serpentard, ceux qui rêvaient d'être des héros à Gryffondor, et tous ceux qui accomplissent le vrai travail à Poufsouffle.' Ceci dénote un certain respect. Tu sais bien que le fait d'être Consciencieux est tout aussi importante que l'intelligence pure dans la détermination du résultat d'une vie ; tu penses que tu seras extrêmement loyal à tes amis si jamais tu en as, tu n'est pas effrayé par la possibilité que les problèmes scientifiques que tu as choisis prendront peut-être dix ans à être résolus -"_

_Je suis paresseux ! Je déteste travailler ! Je déteste le labeur sous toutes ses formes ! Des raccourcis intelligents, ça c'est moi !_

"_Et tu trouverais la loyauté et l'amitié à Poufsouffle, une camaraderie que tu n'aurais jamais eue avant. Tu découvrirais que tu peux compter sur les autres, et cela guérirait quelque chose qui est cassé en toi."_

C'était à nouveau un choc. _Mais que les membres de Poufsouffle trouveraient-ils chez _moi_, qui n'ai jamais appartenu à leur Maison ? Des paroles acides, un esprit tranchant, du dédain pour leur incapacité à se maintenir à mon niveau ?_

Maintenant c'étaient les pensées du Choixpeau qui étaient lentes, hésitantes. _"Je dois Trier pour le bien de tous les étudiants de toutes les Maisons... mais je pense que tu pourrais apprendre à être un bon Poufsouffle, et que tu ne serais pas trop mal à ta place là-bas. Tu seras plus heureux à Poufsouffle que dans une autre maison ; c'est la vérité."_

_En ce qui me concerne, le bonheur n'est pas la chose la plus importante qui soit au monde. Je ne deviendrais pas tout ce que je pourrais être à Poufsouffle. Je sacrifierais mon potentiel._

Le Choixpeau tressailli ; Harry pouvait le sentir, étrangement. C'était comme si il avait donné un coup de pied dans les couilles du Choixpeau - dans un composant fortement pondéré de sa fonction d'utilité.

_Pourquoi essaies-tu de m'envoyer dans un endroit qui n'est pas mien ?_

La pensée du Choixpeau était presque un murmure. _"Je ne peux pas te parler des autres - mais penses-tu être le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres potentiel à passer sous mes bords ? Je ne peux connaître les cas individuels, mais je peux savoir ceci : De ceux qui ne comptaient pas, au début, commettre le mal, certains écoutèrent mes mises en garde, et se rendirent en des Maisons où ils allaient trouver le bonheur. Et certains autres... certains autres ne m'écoutèrent pas."_

Cela stoppa Harry. Mais pas longtemps. _Et de ceux qui qui ne tinrent _pas_ compte de l'avertissement - devinrent-ils tous des Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? Ou certains parvinrent-ils aussi à la grandeur dans le Bien ? De quels pourcentages exacts parlons-nous ?_

"_Je ne peux te donner des statistiques exactes. Je ne peux les savoir afin de ne pouvoir les compter. Je sais juste que tes chances n'ont pas l'air bonnes. Elles ont l'air très pas-bonnes."_

_Mais je ne ferai jamais ça ! Jamais !_

"_Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant."_

_Je ne suis pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance !_

"_Si, tu l'es. Tu l'es vraiment, vraiment_ beaucoup_."_

_Pourquoi ! Juste parce que j'ai un jour pensé que ce serait cool d'avoir une légion de disciples au cerveaux lavés chantant 'Loué soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres Harry' ?_

"_Amusant, mais ce n'était pas ta première pensée vagabonde, avant que tu ne la substitue par quelque chose de plus sûr, de moins dommageable. Non, ce que tu t'es d'abord rappelé était la façon dont tu avais sérieusement envisagé d'aligner tous les Puristes du Sang et de les guillotiner. Et maintenant tu te dis que tu n'étais pas sérieux, mais tu l'étais. Si tu pouvais le faire à l'instant et que personne ne le saurait jamais, tu le ferais. Ou ce que tu as fait ce matin à Neville Londubat, au fond de toi tu _savais_ que c'était mal mais tu l'a fait _quand même_ parce que c'était _drôle_ et que tu avais une _bonne excuse_ et que tu pensais que le Survivant pouvait s'en tirer -"_

_C'est injuste ! Maintenant tu ressors mes peurs profondes, qui ne _sont pas forcément _réelles ! J'étais _inquiet_ à l'idée que je _puisse_ penser comme ça, mais j'ai fini par décider que ça _aiderait_ Neville._

"_C'était en fait une rationalisation. Je le sais. Je ne peux savoir quelles seront les vraies conséquences pour Neville - mais je sais ce qui se passait vraiment dans ta tête. La pression décisive est venue du fait que c'était une idée tellement maline que tu ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ne _pas_ le faire, et tant pis pour la terreur de Neville."_

C'était comme un grand coup de poing porté sur tout le soi de Harry. Il s'écroula, puis se reprit :

_Alors je ne le ferai plus jamais ! Je ferai très attention et ne deviendrai pas maléfique !_

"_Déjà entendu."_

La frustration montait en Harry. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'avoir une artillerie d'arguments inférieure à celle de l'ennemi, jamais, et encore moins face à un Choixpeau capable d'emprunter tout son savoir et son intelligence pour débattre avec lui, et capable de voir ses pensées alors qu'elles se formaient. _Et de quel récapitulatif statistique viennent tes 'sentiments', alors ? Prennent-ils en compte le fait que je viens de la culture des Lumières, ou que ces autres Seigneurs des Ténèbres potentiels étaient les enfants d'une noblesse Moyenâgeuse gâtée, qui savaient peau de bique des leçons à tirer de ce qui est advenu de Lénine et Hitler, ou de la psychologie évolutionniste du mensonge à soi-même, ou de la valeur de la conscience de soi et de la rationalité, ou -_

"_Non, bien sûr qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de cette nouvelle catégorie de référence que tu viens de construire de telle façon que tu en sois le seul membre. Et bien sûr que les autres ont plaidé leur exceptionalisme, tout comme tu le fais maintenant. Mais pourquoi est-ce nécessaire ? Penses-tu être le dernier sorcier de la Lumière potentiel au monde ? Pourquoi dois-_tu_ être celui qui s'essaie à la grandeur, alors que je t'ai informé du fait que tu es plus à risque que la moyenne ? Laisse un autre candidat plus sûr essayer !"_

_Mais la prophétie..._

"_Tu ne sais pas vraiment si il y a une prophétie. C'était d'abord une folle conjecture de ta part, ou pour être plus précis, une blague idiote, et McGonagall pourrait n'avoir réagi _qu'à _la suggestion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours en vie. Tu n'as fondamentalement pas la moindre idée de ce que dit la prophétie ni même si il y en a une. Tu ne fais que deviner, ou pour être plus exact, _souhaiter_ que tu aies un rôle héroïque tout préparé et qui serait ta propriété personnelle."_

_Mais même si il n'y a pas de prophétie, c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu la dernière fois._

"_C'était presque assurément un incroyable coup de chance à moins que tu ne penses sérieusement qu'un enfant de un an avait une capacité innée à vaincre les Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui se serait maintenue dix ans plus tard. Rien de tout ça ne constitue ta vraie raison et _tu le sais_ !"_

La réponse à cela n'était pas quelque chose que Harry aurait généralement dit tout haut ; lors d'une conversation il aurait dansé d'un pied sur l'autre et aurait trouvé des arguments plus acceptables socialement et menant à la même conclusion -

"_Tu penses que tu es potentiellement le plus grand sorcier à avoir jamais vécu, le plus grand serviteur de la Lumière, qu'aucun n'est susceptible de reprendre ta baguette si tu y renonces."_

_Eh bien... franchement, ouais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire comme ça en public, mais ouais. Pas la peine d'adoucir la pilule, tu peux lire mon esprit de toute façon._

"_Dans la mesure où tu crois vraiment cela... tu dois également croire que tu pourrais être le plus terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres que le monde ait jamais connu."_

_La destruction est toujours plus facile que la création. Plus simple d'arracher les choses, de perturber, que de les assembler à nouveau. Si j'ai le potentiel de faire le bien à grande échelle, je dois aussi avoir le potentiel d'accomplir un mal encore plus grand... Mais je ne ferai pas ça._

"_Et voilà que tu insistes, que tu veux prendre le risque ! Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé ? Quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas aller à Poufsouffle et être _plus heureux_ là bas ? Quelle est ta vraie peur ?"_

_Je dois accomplir mon potentiel dans sa totalité. Sinon... j'échoue..._

"_Qu'est ce qui se passe si tu échoues ?"_

_Quelque chose de terrible..._

"_Qu'est ce qui se passe si tu échoues ?"_

_Je ne sais pas !_

"_Alors ça ne devrait pas être effrayant. Qu'est ce qui se passe si tu échoues ?"_

_JE NE SAIS PAS ! MAIS JE SAIS QUE ÇA NE SERA PAS BON !_

_Il y eut un silence momentané dans les cavernes de l'esprit de Harry._

"_Tu sais - tu ne te laisses pas le penser, mais dans un coin tranquille de ton esprit tu sais _exactement_ ce que tu ne penses pas - tu _sais_ que l'explication de loin la plus simple pour cette frayeur imprononçable que tu as est juste la peur de perdre ton _fantasme_ de grandeur, de décevoir les gens autour de toi, de devenir relativement ordinaire, de briller brièvement puis de t'éteindre comme tant d'autres enfants prodiges..."_

_Non,_ pensa désespérément Harry, _non, il y a autre chose, ça vient d'ailleurs, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, là dehors, dont il faut avoir peur, un désastre que je dois arrêter..._

"_Comment serait-il possible que tu sois au courant d'une chose pareille ?"_

Harry le cria avec toute la puissance de son esprit : _NON, ET C'EST DÉFINITIF !_

Puis la voix du Choixpeau dit lentement :

"_Alors tu risqueras de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que l'alternative, pour toi, est l'échec certain, et que cet échec signifie que tu auras tout perdu. Tu le crois du fond du coeur. Tu connais toutes les raisons de douter de cette croyance, et elles ne t'ont pas émues."_

_Oui. Même si aller à Serdaigle _renforce_ la froideur, ça ne veut pas dire que la froideur finira par _gagner_._

"_Ce jour est un grand embranchement de ton destin. Ne sois pas si sûr qu'il y existera d'autres choix après celui-ci. Il n'existe pas de panneau indicateur marquant l'endroit de ta _dernière_ chance de faire marche arrière. Si tu refuses une chance, ne refuseras-tu pas les autres ? Peut-être que ton destin, par ce choix unique, est déjà scellé."_

_Mais ce n'est pas certain._

"_Que tu ne le _saches_ pas avec certitude ne reflète peut-être que _ton_ ignorance."_

_Mais ce n'est toujours pas certain._

_Le Choixpeau soupira d'un affreux soupir triste._

"_Et dans peu de temps tu deviendras une autre mémoire, ressentie mais non sue, lors du prochain avertissement que je donnerai..."_

_Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me _mets_ pas là où tu veux que j'aille ?_

Les pensées du Choixpeau étaient imprégnées de tristesse_. "Je peux seulement t'envoyer là où tu appartiens. Et seules tes décisions peuvent changer cela."_

_Alors c'est dit. Envoie moi à Serdaigle où j'appartiens, avec les autres tels que moi._

"_Je suppose que tu n'envisagerais pas Gryffondor ? C'est la Maison la plus prestigieuse - les gens s'attendent probablement même à ce que tu y ailles, et même - ils seront un peu déçus de ne pas te voir y aller - et tes nouveaux amis les jumeaux Weasley y sont -"_

Harry pouffa de rire, ou ressentit l'envie de le faire ; cela produit un rire mental ; une sensation étrange. Il y avait apparemment des mesures de sécurités mises en places pour vous empêcher de parler par accident pendant que vous étiez sous le Choixpeau, à parler de choses que vous ne diriez à aucune autre âme pour le reste de votre vie.

Après un moment, Harry entendit le Choixpeau rire lui aussi, un étrange son de tissu triste.

(Et dans le Hall se trouvait un silence qui avait commencé par s'émacier tandis que les murmures augmentaient, puis amplifié lorsque les murmures avaient diminués, puis s'étaient tus, retombant finalement dans un silence absolu que personne n'osait troubler d'un seul mot, tandis que Harry restait sous le Choixpeau pour de longues, longues minutes, plus longtemps que tous les autres première année mis ensembles, plus longtemps que qui que ce soit d'autre de mémoire d'homme. À la table d'honneur, Dumbledore continuait de sourire avec bienveillance ; de petits bruits métalliques émanaient parfois de Rogue alors qu'il compactait paresseusement les restes tordus de ce qui avait un jour été une lourde coupe de vin en argent ; et McGonagall serrait le podium avec une force qui faisait blanchir ses doigts, sachant que le chaos contagieux de Harry Potter avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, infecté le Choixpeau Magique lui-même et que le Choixpeau allait, allait demander qu'une toute nouvelle Maison du Destin soit créée juste pour accommoder Harry Potter, ou quelque chose du genre, et que _Dumbledore la forcerait à le faire..._)

Sous les bords du Choixpeau, le rire silencieux disparu. Pour une raison inconnue, Harry se sentit triste. Non, pas Gryffondor.

_Le Professeur McGonagall a dit que si 'celui qui faisait le Triage' essayait de me pousser vers Gryffondor, je devais lui rappeler qu'elle serait un jour Principale de Poudlard, et qu'elle aurait alors l'autorité de lui mettre le feu._

"_Dis lui que je l'ai appelée une jeune impudente et qu'elle devrait déguerpir de ma pelouse."_

_Ce sera fait. Alors, était-ce la plus étrange de tes conversations ?_

"_Loin de là."_ La voix télépathie du Choixpeau se fit plus lourde. _"Bon, je t'ai donné toutes les chances possible de prendre une autre décision. Il est maintenant temps pour toi d'aller là où tu appartiens, avec ceux qui te ressemblent."_

Il y eut une pause, qui s'étira.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

"_J'espérais une prise de conscience horrifiée, à vrai dire. Ma conscience de moi semble améliorer mon sens de l'humour."_

_Huh?_ Harry remonta le fil de ses pensées, essayant de comprendre de quoi le Choixpeau pouvait bien parler - et, soudain, il eut une prise de conscience. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu négliger ce détail jusqu'à maintenant.

_Vous voulez dire ma prise de conscience horrifiée du fait que vous allez cesser d'exister une fois que vous aurez fini de me Trier -_

D'une façon indescriptible et que Harry échouait totalement à comprendre, il reçut l'impression non verbale d'un chapeau se tapant la tête contre un mur. "_J'abandonne. Tu es trop lent à comprendre pour que ça soit amusant. Si aveuglé par tes propres idées que tu pourrais aussi bien être un caillou. J'imagine que je vais devoir le dire carrément."_

_Trop l-l-lentement -_

"_Oh, et tu as complètement oublié de me demander les secrets de la magie oubliée qui m'a créée. Et c'étaient des secrets si merveilleux, si importants."_

_Espèce de petit bâtard SOURNOIS -_

"_Tu l'as mérité, et ça aussi."_

Harry le vit venir, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Le silence effrayé du Hall fut brisé par un unique mot.

"SERPENTARD !"

Certains étudiants hurlèrent, la tension réprimée avait été trop forte. Certains furent tellement surpris qu'ils tombèrent de leurs bancs. Hagrid hoqueta d'horreur, McGonagall chancela sur son podium, et Rogue se fit tomber les reste de sa lourde coupe d'argent directement sur l'aine.

Harry resta assis ici, figé, sa vie en ruine, l'impression d'être un imbécile absolu, et souhaitant misérablement avoir fait n'importe quel autre choix, pour n'importe quelles autres raisons, que ceux qu'il avait faits. Qu'il ai fait quelque chose,_ n'importe quoi_, différemment, avant qu'il n'ait été trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Alors que le premier choc se dissipait et que les gens commençaient à réagir à la nouvelle, le Choixpeau parla à nouveau :

"Je rigole ! SERDAIGLE !"


	11. Les Dossiers Omake 1 et 2

Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres Rowling

"Omake" signifie extra non-canonique.

* * *

><p><span>DOSSIERS OMAKE #1 : À 72 heures de la victoire<span>

(ou : "Ce Qui Se Passe Si On Change Harry Mais Qu'on Laisse Tous Les Autres Personnages Tels Quels")

Scintillant d'amitié, Dumbledore se pencha au-dessus de son bureau en direction du jeune Harry. Le garçon était venu le voir avec un air d'une terrible intensité peint sur son visage enfantin - Dumbledore espérait que, quelle que soit l'affaire qui le préoccupait, ce ne fut pas _trop_ sérieux. Harry était bien trop jeune pour que les épreuves de sa vie ne commencent déjà. "De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler, Harry ?"

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres se pencha sur sa chaise, souriant de façon sinistre. "Directeur, j'ai ressenti une forte douleur dans ma cicatrice durant le Repas du Triage. Étant donné la façon dont j'ai obtenu cette cicatrice et le lieu où cela s'est produit, ça ne semblait pas être le genre de chose que je devrais ignorer. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était à cause du Professeur Rogue, mais j'ai suivi la méthode expérimentale Baconienne, qui consiste à trouver les conditions provoquant la présence d'un phénomène ainsi que celles qui provoquent son absence, et j'ai déterminé que ma cicatrice me fait mal si et seulement si je fais face à l'arrière de la tête du Professeur Quirrell, c'est à dire face à ce qui se trouve sous son turban. Bien que ça _puisse_ être quelque chose d'inoffensif, je pense que nous devrions provisoirement supposer le pire : que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui - attendez, n'ayez pas l'air si horrifié, c'est à vrai dire une opportunité inestimable -"

* * *

><p><span>DOSSIERS OMAKE #2 : Fin Alternative à 'Conscience de Soi'<span>

Le premier omake ci-dessous est directement tiré de ma réponse favorite, par Meteoricshipyards. Le second est basé sur la suggestion de Kazuma pour "ce qui n'est jamais arrivé avant", le troisième sur un mélange de yoyoente et dougal74, le quatrième sur la critique du chapitre 10 par wolf550. AJOUTÉ : Celui qui commence par un 'K' et celui juste au-dessus sont de DarkHeart81. Les autres sont de moi. Toute personne désirant reprendre une de mes idées et la développer, particulièrement la dernière, est invitée à le faire.

Note préliminaire de l'auteur : avant que je ne reçoive 100 complaintes indignées, oui, je suis parfaitement au courant du fait que le corps législatif du Royaume-Uni est la Chambre des Communes du Parlement.

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'il y eut un peu plus de silence dans la pièce, Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et plaça <em>précautionneusement<em> l'artefact télépathique vieux de 800 ans et fait de magie oubliée...

...pensant, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait : _Ne me trie pas tout de suite ! J'ai des questions qu'il faut que je te pose ! Ai-je jamais été Oublietté ? As-tu trié le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était enfant et peux-tu me parler de ses faiblesses ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai eu la baguette sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le fantôme du Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il relié à ma cicatrice et est-ce pour ça que je me mets parfois en colère ? Ce sont les questions les plus importantes, mais si tu as un moment de plus peux tu me dire quelque chose sur la façon dont je pourrais redécouvrir les magies perdues qui t'ont créés ?_

Et le Choixpeau Magique répondit : _"Non. Oui. Non. Non. Oui et non, la prochaine fois ne pose pas de doubles questions. Non." _et haut et fort : "SERDAIGLE !"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh là. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant..."<em>

_Quoi ?_

"_Je suis allergique à ton shampoing -"_

Et le Choixpeau Magique éternua d'un puissant "A-TCHOUM!" qui fit écho tout autour du Grand Hall.

"Bien!" s'écria Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. "Il semble que Harry Potter a été trié dans la nouvelle Maison de Atchoum ! McGonagall, vous serez Directrice de la Maison Atchoum. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour le curriculum et les classes de Atchoum, demain est le premier jour !"

"Mais, mais, mais," bégaya McGonagall, son esprit dans un désarroi presque total, "qui sera Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor ?" C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, il _fallait_ qu'elle arrête ça d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Dumbledore posa un doigt sur sa joue et prit un air pensif. "Severus."

Le hurlement de protestation de Rogue noya celui de McGonagall : "Alors qui sera Directeur de _Serpentard_ ?"

"Hagrid."

* * *

><p><em>Ne me trie pas tout de suite ! J'ai des questions qu'il faut que je te pose ! Ai-je jamais été Oublietté ? As-tu trié le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était enfant et peux-tu me parler de ses faiblesses ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai eu la baguette sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le fantôme du Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il relié à ma cicatrice et est-ce pour ça que je me mets parfois en colère ? Ce sont les questions les plus importantes, mais si tu as un moment de plus peux tu me dire quelque chose sur la façon dont je pourrais redécouvrir les magies perdues qui t'ont créés ?<em>

Il y eut une brève pause.

_Allô ? Dois-je répéter les questions ?_

Le Choixpeau Magique hurla, un horrible son suraigu qui se répercuta à travers le Grand Hall et poussa la plupart des étudiants à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Avec un miaulement désespéré, il sauta de la tête de Harry Potter et rebondit sur le sol en se poussant avec ses bords, et parvint à mi-chemin de la table d'honneur avant d'exploser.

* * *

><p>"SERPENTARD !"<p>

En voyant l'air horrifié sur le visage de Harry, Fred Weasley pensa plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais pensé de sa vie. D'un seul mouvement il fit jaillir sa baguette, chuchota _"Silencio"_, puis _"Changemavoixyo !"_ et finalement _"Ventriloquo !"_

"Je rigole !" dit Fred Weasley. "GRYFFONDOR !"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh là. Ça n'était jamais arrivé..."<em>

_Quoi ?_

"_Pour de telles questions, je te redirigerais d'ordinaire vers le Directeur qui pourrait alors me les reposer si il le souhaitait. Mais certaines des informations que tu as demandées ne sont pas seulement au-dessus de ton niveau utilisateur mais aussi au-dessus du sien._

_Comment puis-je augmenter mon niveau utilisateur ?_

"_J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question avec ton niveau utilisateur actuel."_

_Quelles _sont_ mes options à ce niveau d'utilisateur ?_

Après ça, il ne fallut pas longtemps -

"ROOT !"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh là. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant..."<em>

_Quoi ?_

"_J'ai eu à dire à des étudiantes qu'elles étaient mères - ça te briserait le cœur de savoir ce que j'ai vu dans leurs esprits - mais c'est la première fois que je dois dire à quelqu'un qu'il est père."_

_QUOI ?_

"_Draco Malfoy porte ton enfant."_

_QUOOOOOI ?_

"_Je répète : Draco Malfoy porte ton enfant."_

_Mais nous n'avons que onze -_

"_En fait Draco a secrètement treize ans."_

_M-m-mais les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceint -_

"_Et est une fille sous ces vêtements."_

_MAIS NOUS N'AVONS JAMAIS FAIT L'AMOUR, ESPECE D'IDIOT !_

"_ELLE T'A OUBLIETTÉ APRES LE VIOL, IMBECILE !"_

_Harry Potter s'évanouit. Son corps inconscient tomba du tabouret avec un bruit sourd._

"_SERDAIGLE !" dit le Choixpeau depuis le dessus de la tête de Harry. Ça avait été encore plus drôle que sa première idée._

* * *

><p>"<em>ELFE !"<em>

_Hein ? Harry se souvint avoir entendu Draco mentionner une 'Maison Elfe', mais c'était quoi exactement ?_

_À en juger par les regards consternés autour de lui, ce n'était rien de bon -_

* * *

><p>"<em>PANCAKES !"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>DÉPUTÉS !"<em>

"_Oh là. Ça n'était jamais arrivé..."_

_Quoi ?_

"_Je n'ai jamais Trié quelqu'un qui était une réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor ET de Salazar Serpentard ET de Naruto."_

* * *

><p>"ATRÉIDES !"<p>

* * *

><p>"Je t'ai encore eu ! POUFSOUFFLE ! SERPENTARD ! POUFSOUFFLE !"<p>

* * *

><p>"FRAISES MARINÉES !"<p>

* * *

><p>"KHAAANNNN !"<p>

* * *

><p>A la table d'honneur, Dumbledore continuait de sourire avec bienveillance ; de petits bruits métalliques émanaient parfois de Rogue alors qu'il compactait paresseusement les restes tordus de ce qui avait un jour été une lourde coupe à vin en argent ; et McGonagall serrait le podium avec une force qui faisait blanchir ses doigts, sachant que le chaos contagieux de Harry Potter avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, infecté le Choixpeau Magique lui-même.<p>

L'esprit de Minerva jouait scénario après scénario, chacun pire que le précédent. Le Choixpeau dirait que Harry était trop parfaitement équilibré entre les Maisons pour être Trié, et déciderait qu'il appartenait à toutes à la fois. Le Choixpeau dirait que l'esprit de Harry était trop étrange pour être Trié. Le Choixpeau demanderait à ce que Harry soit exclut de Poudlard. Le Choixpeau tomberait dans le coma. Le Choixpeau insisterait qu'une toute nouvelle Maison du Destin soit créée juste pour accommoder Harry Potter, ou quelque chose du genre, et _Dumbledore la forcerait à le faire..._

Minerva se souvint de ce que Harry lui avait dit lors du désastreux voyage au Chemin de Traverse, au sujet de... l'illusion de la planification, il lui semblait que c'était ça... et que les gens étaient généralement trop optimistes, même quand ils pensaient être pessimistes. C'était le genre d'information qui rongeait votre esprit, y demeurait, et mettait en routes des cauchemars...

Quel était le _pire_ qui puisse arriver ?

Eh bien... dans le _pire des cas possibles_, le Choixpeau placerait Harry dans une toute nouvelle Maison. Dumbledore insisterait pour qu'elle le fasse - créer une toute nouvelle maison juste pour lui - et elle devrait réarranger les horaires des classes le premier jour du trimestre. Et Dumbledore lui enlèverait son poste de Directrice de Gryffondor, et le donnerait à... Professeur Binns, le fantôme d'Histoire ; et elle serait assignée à la direction de la Maison du Destin de Harry ; et elle essaierait futilement de lui donner des ordres, déduisant point après point sans que cela n'ait aucun effet tandis qu'on la blâmerait, désastre après désastre.

Quel était le pire des cas possibles ?

Minerva ne voyait sincèrement pas comment ça pourrait être pire que ça.

Et même dans le pire des cas - _quoi_ qu'il arrive à Harry - tout serait fini dans sept ans.

Minerva sentit ses doigts se détendre lentement de leur prise sur le podium. Harry avait eu raison, c'était réconfortant, en quelque sorte, de regarder directement les profondeurs les plus lointaines de l'abysse, en sachant que vous vous étiez confrontée à vos pires peurs et y étiez maintenant préparée.

Le silence effrayé fut brisé par un unique mot.

"Directeur !" dit le Choixpeau Magique.

À la table d'honneur, Dumbledore se leva, le visage perplexe. "Oui ?" dit-il au Choixpeau. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Je ne m'adressais pas à vous," dit le Choixpeau. "Je Triais Harry Potter dans le lieu de Poudlard qui lui correspond le mieux, c'est à dire le bureau du Directeur -"


	12. Contrôle des pulsions

ph'nglui mglw'nafh J. K. Rowling wgah'nagl fhtagn

* * *

><p>"<em>Je me demande ce qui cloche chez <em>lui_"_

* * *

><p>"Turpin, Lisa !"<p>

Chuchotement chuchotement chuchotement harry potter chuchotement chuchotement serpentard chuchotement chuchotement non sérieusement c'est quoi cette histoire chuchotement chuchotement

"SERDAIGLE !"

Harry se joignit aux applaudissements accueillaient la jeune fille qui, les bordures de ses robes maintenant bleu foncé, marchait timidement vers la table de Serdaigle. Lisa Turpin avait l'air partagée entre son désir de s'asseoir aussi loin de Harry Potter que possible et son désir de courir vers lui, de s'insérer de force à coté de lui, et de commencer à lui arracher des réponses.

Être au centre d'un événement extraordinaire et curieux pour être ensuite Trié à la Maison Serdaigle se rapprochait beaucoup d'être trempé dans de la sauce barbecue et jeté dans une fosse pleine de chatons affamés.

"J'ai promis au Choixpeau Magique de ne pas en parler," chuchota Harry pour la énième fois.

"Oui, vraiment."

"Non, j'ai vraiment promis au Choixpeau Magique de ne pas en parler."

"Très bien, j'ai promis au Choixpeau Magique de ne pas parler de _presque tout_ et le reste est _privé_ tout comme ça l'était pour _toi_ alors _arrête de me poser la question_."

"Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Très bien ! Voilà une partie de ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai dit au Choixpeau que le Professeur McGonagall le menaçait de lui mettre le feu et il a dit au Professeur McGonagall qu'elle était une jeune impudente et qu'elle devrait déguerpir de sa pelouse !"

"Si tu ne vas pas croire ce que je dis alors _pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question_ !"

"Non, je ne sais pas non plus comment j'ai vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Préviens-moi si tu découvres comment !"

"_Silence !"_ cria le Professeur McGonagall depuis le podium de la table d'honneur. "_Pas de discussions avant la fin de la Cérémonie de Triage !"_

Le volume sonore s'estompa brièvement pendant que chacun attendait de voir si elle allait faire des menaces crédibles, puis les chuchotements reprirent à nouveau.

Dumbledore se leva, souriant chaleureusement.

Silence instantané. Quelqu'un donna des coups de coude frénétiques à Harry tandis qu'il continuait de chuchoter, et Harry se coupa à mi-phrase.

Dumbledore se rassit.

_Note à moi-même : On ne plaisante pas avec Dumbledore._

Harry essayait encore de digérer tout ce qui avait eu lieu durant l'Incident avec le Choixpeau Magique. Et le moindre de ces mystères n'était pas ce qui s'était passé à l'instant où Harry avait enlevé le Choixpeau de sa tête ; il avait alors entendu un léger murmure qui ne semblait venir de nulle part, quelque chose qui sonnait étrangement Anglais tout en étant un sifflement, quelque chose qui avait dit : _"Ssalutations de Sserpentard à Sserpentard : si tu veux chercher mes ssecrets, parle à mon sserpent."_

Harry devinait vaguement que ce n'était pas censé faire partie du processus de Triage officiel. Et que c'était un bout de magie supplémentaire mis en place par Salazar Serpentard pendant la fabrication du Choixpeau. Et que le Choixpeau lui-même n'était pas au courant. Et que ça avait été déclenché quand le Choixpeau avait dit "SERPENTARD !", et peut-être que d'autres conditions avaient été satisfaites. Et qu'un Serdaigle tel que lui n'était _vraiment, vraiment pas censé l'avoir entendu._ Et que si il pouvait trouver une façon sûre de faire jurer le secret à Draco pour qu'il puisse l'interroger à ce sujet, ce serait un moment parfait pour boire de l'Arrive-Thé.

_Jeune garçon, tu te résous à ne pas suivre le chemin d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_et l'univers commence à jouer avec toi à l'instant où le Choixpeau quitte ta tête. Il y a des jours où ça ne paie pas de se battre contre le destin. Peut-être que j'attendrai jusqu'à demain avant de mettre en pratique ma résolution de ne pas devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres._

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Ron Weasley reçu _beaucoup_ d'applaudissements, et pas seulement de Gryffondor. La famille Weasley était apparemment très aimée par ici. Après un moment, Harry sourit et commença à applaudir avec les autres.

Mais après tout, il n'y avait pas de meilleur jour qu'aujourd'hui pour se détourner du Côté Obscur.

Que l'univers et le destin aillent se faire voir. Il en ferait voir au Choixpeau.

"Zabini, Blaise !"

Pause.

"SERPENTARD !" cria le chapeau.

Harry applaudit aussi Zabini, ignorant les étranges coups d'œil qu'il recevait de la part de tout le monde, y compris de Zabini.

Aucun autre nom ne fut appelé après ça, et Harry se rendit compte que "Zabini, Blaise" avait l'air proche de la fin de l'alphabet. Génial, maintenant il avait applaudit _seulement_ Zabini... oh, tant pis.

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et commença à se diriger vers le podium. Apparemment ils allaient se voir offrir un discours -

Et Harry fut frappé par l'inspiration, celle d'un test expérimental _brillant_.

Hermione avait dit que Dumbledore était le plus puissant des sorciers, non ?

Harry mit sa main dans sa bourse et chuchota : "Arrive-Thé".

Pour que l'Arrive-Thé fonctionne, il faudrait qu'il fasse dire à Dumbledore quelque chose de _tellement_ ridicule que même dans l'état de préparation mentale de Harry il s'étranglerait _malgré tout_. Du genre : aucun étudiant de Poudlard ne pourrait porter de vêtement de l'année, ou sinon tout le monde serait transformé en chats.

Mais après tout si _quelqu'un dans ce monde_ pouvait résister au pouvoir de l'Arrive-Thé, ce serait Dumbledore. Donc si ça marchait, l'Arrive-Thé était littéralement _invincible_.

Harry décapsula l'Arrive-Thé sous la table, voulant agir discrètement. La canette fit un petit son de sifflement. Quelques tête se détournèrent vers lui, mais se retournèrent bientôt vers -

"Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à Poudlard en cette nouvelle année !" dit Dumbledore, rayonnant sur les étudiants avec ses bras grands ouverts, comme si rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de tous les voir ici.

Harry prit une première gorgée d'Arrive-Thé et abaissa la canette. Il avalerait le soda petit à petit et essaierait de ne pas s'étrangler _quoi que dise Dumbledore_ -

"Avant que nous ne commencions notre banquet, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Et les voici : Content content boum boum marécage marécage marécage ! Merci !"

Tout le monde applaudit et acclama, et Dumbledore se rassit.

Harry était assis, figé, tandis que le soda ruisselait le long des coins de sa bouche. Il avait au moins réussi à s'étrangler _discrètement_.

Il n'aurait vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ pas dû faire ça. Incroyable à quel point ça devenait bien _plus évident_, _une seconde_ après qu'il soit _trop tard_.

Rétrospectivement, il aurait probablement dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il avait pensé à la possibilité que tout le monde soit transformé en chats... ou même avant ça, se rappelant sa note mentale disant qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avant Dumbledore... ou sa résolution d'accorder plus de considération aux autres... ou peut-être si il avait eu _un seul fragment de sens commun_...

C'était sans espoir. Il était corrompu jusqu'au cœur. Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres Harry. On ne pouvait pas combattre le destin.

Quelqu'un demanda à Harry si il allait bien. (Les autres commençaient à se servir de nourriture, qui était magiquement apparue sur la table, wahou.)

"Je vais bien," dit Harry. "Excuse moi. Euh. Était-ce un... discours _normal _pour le directeur ? Vous n'aviez...pas l'air...très surpris..."

"Oh, Dumbledore est clairement dément" dit un Serdaigle à l'air plus agé qui s'était assis à coté de lui et s'était présenté avec un quelconque prénom que Harry n'allait certainement pas se rappeler. "Très amusant, incroyablement puissant, mais complètement cinglé." Il marqua une pause. "Plus tard j'aimerais te demander pourquoi un fluide vert est sorti de tes lèvres et a ensuite disparu, même si je m'attends à ce que tu aie promis au Choixpeau Magique de ne pas parler de ça non plus."

Avec un grand effort, Harry s'empêcha de baisser les yeux vers l'incriminante canette d'Arrive-Thé qu'il avait en main.

Après tout, l'Arrive-Thé n'avait pas arbitrairement _matérialisé_ une gros titre du Chicaneur au sujet de Draco et lui. Draco l'avait expliqué d'une façon qui donnait l'impression que tout avait eu lieu... naturellement ? Comme si l'Arrive-Thé avait _altéré l'histoire pour que tout concorde ?_

Harry s'imagina se frapper le front contre la table. _Bam, bam, bam_ faisait sa tête dans son esprit.

Un autre étudiant baissa sa voix jusqu'au niveau d'un chuchotement. "J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore était secrètement un cerveau génial qui contrôlait beaucoup de choses et qu'il utilisait sa folie comme couverture pour que personne ne puisse le soupçonner."

"J'ai entendu ça aussi," chuchota un troisième étudiant, et il y eut des hochements de tête furtifs tout autour de la table.

Ça ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention de Harry.

"Je vois," chuchota Harry, baissa sa voix à son tour. "Donc tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est secrètement un cerveau."

La plupart des étudiants acquiescèrent. Un ou deux semblèrent soudain pensifs, y compris l'étudiant plus âgé assis à coté de Harry.

_Êtes vous certains que c'est la table des Serdaigle ?_ Harry parvint à ne pas poser cette question tout haut.

"Brillant !" chuchota Harry. "Si tout le monde le sait, personne ne soupçonnera que c'est un secret !"

"Exactement," chuchota un étudiant, puis il fronça les sourcils. "Attends, ça n'a pas l'air de coller -"

_Note à moi-même : Le 75ème centile des étudiants de Poudlard, c'est à dire la Maison Serdaigle, n'est pas le programme pour enfants surdoués le plus exclusif au monde._

Mais au moins il avait apprit un fait important aujourd'hui. L'Arrive-Thé était omnipotent. Et _ça_ voulait dire...

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise alors que son esprit faisait le lien évident.

..._ça_ voulait dire que dès qu'il aurait appris un sort permettant d'altérer temporairement son sens de l'humour, il pouvait faire survenir _n'importe quoi_ en faisant en sorte de ne trouver _qu'une seule chose_ suffisamment surprenante pour s'étrangler en la voyant avoir lieu, puis en buvant une canette d'Arrive-Thé.

_Eh bien c'était un court voyage vers la divinité. Même moi je m'attendais à ce que ça prenne plus longtemps que mon premier jour d'école_.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait aussi complètement saccagé Poudlard en dix minutes de Triage.

Harry ressentait un certain regret à cette pensée - Merlin seul savait ce qu'un Directeur fou allait faire à ses sept prochaines années de scolarité - mais il ne pouvait à la fois _s'empêcher_ de ressentir un tiraillement de fierté.

Demain. Pas plus tard que demain, au plus tard, allait-il s'arrêter d'avancer sur le chemin qui menait à Seigneur des Ténèbres Harry. Une perspective qui semblait plus effrayante minute après minute.

Et pourtant, étrangement, de plus en plus attrayante. Une partie de son esprit visualisait déjà les uniformes de laquais.

"Mange," grogna l'étudiant plus âgé assis à coté de lui, et il le frappa dans les côtes. "Ne pense pas. Mange."

Harry chargea automatiquement son assiette avec ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, des saucisses bleues avec des petits morceaux brillants, wahou.

"A quoi pensais-tu, le Triage -" commença Padma Patil, l'un des Serdaigles de première année.

"On n'importune pas pendant les repas !" dit un chorus d'au moins trois personnes. "Règle de Maison !" ajouta un autre. "Autrement nous mourrions tous de faim."

Harry découvrit qu'il espérait vraiment, _vraiment vraiment_ que sa nouvelle idée astucieuse ne fonctionne pas _vraiment_. Et que l'Arrive-Thé fonctionne d'une autre façon et qu'il n'ait pas _vraiment_ l'omnipotent pouvoir d'altérer la réalité. Non pas qu'il ne _veuille_ pas devenir omnipotent. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de vivre dans un univers qui fonctionnait vraiment comme ça. Il y avait quelqu'un chose d'indigne dans le fait de s'élever grâce à l'utilisation intelligente d'une boisson gazeuse.

Mais il _allait_ le vérifier expérimentalement.

"Tu sais," dit d'un ton aimable l'étudiant plus âgé assis à coté de lui, "nous avons un système pour forcer les gens comme toi à manger, veux-tu découvrir de quoi il s'agit ?"

Harry laissa tomber et commença à manger sa saucisse bleue. C'était plutôt bon, surtout les morceaux brillants.

Le dîner s'acheva avec une rapidité surprenante. Harry essaya de conserver un échantillon d'au moins une petite partie de toutes les nouvelles nourritures étranges qu'il avait vues. Sa curiosité ne supportait pas l'idée de _ne pas savoir_ quel était le goût de quelque chose. Dieu merci ce n'était pas un restaurant ou vous deviez commander un seul plat et où vous ne sauriez jamais le goût de toutes les autres choses qui étaient sur le menu. Harry _détestait_ ça, c'était comme une chambre de torture destinée à quiconque avait une étincelle de curiosité : _Découvres un seul des mystères sur la liste, ha ha ha !_

Puis ce fut l'heure du dessert, pour lequel Harry avait complètement oublié de laisser de la place. Il abandonna après avoir échantillonné un petit morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Toutes ces choses allaient certainement repasser au moins une fois avant la fin de l'année.

Qu'y avait-il sur sa liste de choses à faire, mis à part les activités scolaire habituelles ?

_A faire 1. Fais des recherches sur les sorts d'altération de l'esprit pour que tu puisses tester l'Arrive-Thé et voir si tu as vraiment trouvé un chemin menant à l'omnipotence. En fait, fais des recherches sur tous les types de magie de l'esprit que tu pourras trouver. L'esprit est la fondation de notre pouvoir en tant qu'humains, donc toute magie l'affectant est la plus importante des magies._

_A faire 2. En fait, c'est 'A faire 1' et l'autre est 'A faire 2'. Parcours les bibliothèques de Poudlard et de Serdaigle, familiarise-toi avec le système et assure toi que tu as au moins lu tous les titres de livres. Deuxième passage : lire toutes les tables des matières. Coordonne-toi avec Hermione qui a une mémoire bien meilleure que la tienne. Vois si il y a un système d'emprunt inter-bibliothèque à Poudlard et vois si vous pouvez tous les deux, surtout Hermione, visiter aussi ces bibliothèques. Si d'autres Maisons ont des bibliothèques privées, découvre comment y accéder légalement ou comment t'y introduire._

_Option 3a : Fais jurer le secret à Hermione et commence les recherches sur 'De Serpentard à Serpentard : si tu veux chercher mes secrets, parle à mon serpent.' Problème : ça a l'air hautement confidentiel, et ça pourrait prendre un moment avant de tomber par hasard sur un livre contenant un indice._

_A faire 0 : Cherche quelles sortes de sorts de recherche-et-obtention-d'information existent ; si il y en a. La magie de bibliothèques n'est pas aussi importante que la magie de l'esprit mais elle a une priorité bien plus élevée._

_Option 3b : Chercher un sort pouvant lier Draco à un secret, ou vérifier de façon magique la sincérité de la promesse de Draco de garder un secret (Veritaserum ?), puis l'interroger sur le message de Serpentard..._

A vrai dire... Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de l'option 3b.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne sentait pas trop l'option 3a non plus.

Les pensées de Harry revinrent au pire moment de sa vie jusqu'à ce jour, ces longues secondes d'horreur glaceuses de sang sous le Choixpeau, quand il pensait avoir déjà échoué. Il avait souhaité revenir de quelques minutes dans le passé et changer quelque chose, n'importe quoi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Et il s'était révélé qu'il n'était après tout pas trop tard.

Vœu exaucé.

On ne pouvait pas changer l'histoire. Mais on pouvait la réussir du premier coup. Faire quelque chose de différent au _premier_ essai.

Toute cette affaire avec Serpentard, rechercher ses secrets... ça ressemblait horriblement au genre de chose qu'on se rappelerait des années plus tard et au sujet de laquelle on dirait : 'Et c'est _là_ que les choses ont mal tournées.'

Et il souhaiterai déséspérément avoir la capacité de revenir dans le temps et de faire un autre choix...

Vœu exaucé. Maintenant quoi ?

Harry sourit lentement.

C'était une pensée plutôt _contre-intuitive_... mais...

Mais il _pourrait_, il n'y avait aucune règle disant qu'il ne pouvait pas, il _pourrait_ prétendre n'avoir jamais entendu ce petit murmure. Laissons l'univers continuer exactement comme il l'aurait fait si ce moment crucial ne s'était jamais produit. Vingt ans plus tard, c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaiterait. Et il se trouvait que vingt ans avant vingt ans plus tard, c'était maintenant. Modifier le passé lointain était facile du moment qu'on y pensait au bon moment.

Ou... c'était encore _plus_ contre-intuitif... il pourrait même en informer, oh, disons _le Professeur McGonagall_, au lieu de Draco _ou_ Hermione. Et il pourrait réunir quelques personnes choisies et enlever ce petit sort supplémentaire du Choixpeau.

Mais oui. Ça semblait être une idée _remarquablement _bonne maintenant que Harry y avait _pensé_.

Tellement évidente rétrospectivement, et pourtant, Harry était parvenu à ne pas penser aux Options 3c et 3d.

Harry se décerna +1 point dans son programme anti-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-Harry.

Ça avait été un tour terriblement cruel que le Choixpeau lui avait joué, mais on ne pouvait en discuter les résultats en termes conséquentialistes. Cela dit, ça lui avait certainement donné une meilleure idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la perspective d'une victime.

A faire 4 : s'excuser auprès de Neville Londubat.

Ok, il était parti maintenant, il n'avait qu'à continuer comme ça. _Et chaque jour, à chaque moment, je deviens plus Pur et plus Pur..._

Les gens autour de Harry avaient presque fini de manger à présent, et les plats à desserts commencèrent à disparaître, et les assiettes sales aussi.

Lorsque toutes les assiettes eurent disparues, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau de son siège.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de boire un autre Arrive-Thé.

_Tu veux RIRE_, pensa Harry à l'intention de cette partie de lui-même.

Mais l'expérience ne comptait pas si elle n'était pas reproduite, n'est-ce pas ? Et les dégâts avaient déjà été causés, non ? Ne voulait-il pas voir ce qui allait se produire _cette_ fois-ci ? N'était-il pas _curieux_ ? Et si il obtenait un différent résultat ?

_Eh, je parie que tu es la partie de mon cerveau qui m'a poussé à jouer ce tour à Neville Londubat_.

Euh, peut-être ?

_Et n'est-ce pas _immanquablement_ évident que si je fais ça je vais le regretter une seconde après qu'il soit trop tard ?_

Ben...

_Ouais. Donc, NON._

"Ahem," dit Dumbledore depuis le podium, se passant la main dans sa longue barbe d'argent. "Juste un mot de plus maintenant que nous sommes tous nourris et étanchés. J'ai quelques informations de début de trimestre à vous donner."

"Les premières années devraient noter que la forêt de ces terres est interdite à tous les élèves. C'est pourquoi elle est appelée la Foret Interdite. Si son accès était autorisé elle ne serait pas appelée la Forêt Interdite."

Clair et direct. _Note à moi-même : La Forêt Interdite est interdite._

"M. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'aucune magie ne peut être utilisée entre les classes dans les couloirs. Malheureusement nous savons tous que ce qui _devrait être_ et ce qui _est_ sont deux choses différentes. Merci de garder cela à l'esprit."

Euh...

"Les essais de Quidditch auront lieu durant la deuxième semaine du trimestre. Toute personne désirant jouer pour l'équipe de leur Maison devrait contacter Madame Bibine. Toute personne désirant reformuler l'intégralité du Quidditch devrait contacter Harry Potter."

Harry inhala sa propre salive et se lança dans une quinte de toux tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui. Mais comment _diable_ ! Il n'avait jamais croisé les yeux de Dumbledore... du moins il le _pensait_. Il n'avait alors certainement pas pensé au Quidditch ! Il n'en avait parlé à personne hormis à Ron Weasley et il ne _pensait_ pas que Ron le dirait quelqu'un d'autre... ou Ron avait-il couru se plaindre auprès d'un professeur ? _Mais comment..._

"De plus, je dois vous dire que cette année, le corridor du troisième étage coté droit est hors limites pour quiconque ne souhaiterait pas mourir d'une mort très douloureuse. Il est gardé par une série élaborée de pièges dangereux et potentiellement mortels, et il est impossible que vous les franchissiez tous, en particulier si vous êtes en première année."

Harry ne ressentait plus rien à ce stade.

"Et finalement je présente mes plus profonds remerciements au Professeur Quirinus Quirrell pour avoir héroïquement accepté d'assumer la charge de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard." Dumbledore balaya les étudiants d'un regard scrutateur. "J'espère que tous les étudiants présenteront au professeur Quirrell la plus grande des courtoisies ainsi que la plus grande _tolérance_ due au service extraordinaire qu'il rend à vous ainsi qu'à cette école, et que vous_ ne nous importunerez pas _de _plaintes tâtillonnes_ le concernant, à moins que _vous_ ne vouliez essayer de faire son travail."

De _quoi_ pouvait-il bien parler ?

"Je cède maintenant la place au Professeur Quirrell, qui souhaiterait dire quelques mots."

Le jeune homme mince et nerveux que Harry avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur progressait lentement jusqu'au podium, jetant des regards apeurés dans toutes les directions. Harry entrevit l'arrière de sa tête, et il semblait que le Professeur Quirrell devenait déjà chauve en dépit de sa jeunesse apparente.

"Je me demande ce qui cloche chez _lui_," murmura l'étudiant à l'air plus âgé assis à coté de Harry. D'autres commentaires similaires furent discrètement échangés le long de la table.

Le Professeur Quirrell progressa jusqu'au podium et se tint là, clignant des yeux. "Ah..." dit-il. "Ah..." puis son courage sembla l'avoir totalement abandonné, et il se tint là silencieux, pris d'un tremblement occasionnel.

"Oh, génial," chuchota l'étudiant plus âgé, "on dirait que voilà une _longue_ année de cours de Défense -"

"Salutations, mes jeunes apprentis," dit le Professeur Quirrell d'un ton sec et assuré. "Nous savons tous que Poudlard a une certaine tendance à _l'infortune_ dans ses choix pour ce poste, et nul doute que nombreux sont ceux qui parmi vous se demandent déjà quelle malédiction s'abattra sur moi cette année. Je vous assure qu'aucune malédiction ne m'incapacitera." Il sourit avec finesse. "Croyez-le ou non, j'ai depuis longtemps désiré m'essayer au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ici à l'école des Sorciers de Poudlard. Le premier à donner ce cours était Salazar Serpentard lui-même, et il était de coutume jusqu'au quatorzième siècle que les plus grands sorciers de combat de toutes persuasions s'essaient à enseigner ici. Parmi les anciens Professeurs de Défense se trouvent non seulement le légendaire héros vagabond Harold Shea mais aussi citation l'impérissable fin de citation Baba Yaga, oui, je vois certains d'entre vous frissonner à l'évocation de son nom bien qu'elle soit morte depuis six cent ans. Ça devait être intéressant que d'être alors élève à Poudlard, ne pensez-vous pas ?"

Harry avala péniblement sa salive, essayant de contenir la soudaine montée d'émotion qui l'avait dominée lorsque le Professeur Quirrell avait commencé à parler. Les tons précis de sa voix lui rappelaient un conférencier d'Oxford, et Harry commença à vraiment appréhender le fait qu'il n'allait pas revoir sa Maman ou son Papa avant Noël.

"Vous êtes habitués à voir le poste de Défense tenu par des incompétents, des vauriens et des malchanceux. Pour quiconque doté d'un sens de l'Histoire, sa réputation est tout autre. Tous ceux qui ont enseigné ici ne faisaient pas partie des meilleurs, mais les meilleurs ont tous enseigné à Poudlard. En telle auguste compagnie, et après tant de temps à anticiper ce jour, j'aurais honte de me donner un standard autre que la perfection. Et j'ai donc bien l'intention que chacun de vous se souvienne toujours de cette année comme de celle du _meilleur_ cours de Défense que vous ayez jamais eu. Ce que vous apprendrez cette année vous servira à jamais et sera une fondation solide pour vos arts de Défense, qui qu'aient été vos enseignants passés et futurs.

L'expression du Professeur Quirrell devint sérieuse. "Nous avons _beaucoup_ de terrain à rattraper, et peu de temps pour le parcourir. J'ai par conséquent l'intention de m'éloigner des conventions d'enseignement de Poudlard de plusieurs façons, ainsi que d'introduire des activités du soir." Il marqua une pause. "Si ce n'est pas suffisant, je pourrais peut-être trouver de nouvelles façons de vous motiver. Vous êtes mes étudiants depuis longtemps attendus, et vous _donnerez_ le meilleur de vous-mêmes dans mon cours de Défense depuis longtemps attendu. J'ajouterais bien une terrible menace, comme 'Ou sinon vous souffrirez horriblement', mais ce serait tellement cliché, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je m'enorgueillis d'être plus créatif que cela. Merci."

Et la vigueur et la confiance semblèrent s'écouler hors du Professeur Quirrell. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande, comme si il s'était soudain trouvé face à un public inattendu, et il se retourna vers son siège dans un tressaillement convulsif, puis traîna les pieds jusqu'à celui-ci, voûté comme si il était sur le point de s'effondrer sur lui-même et d'imploser.

"Il a l'air un peu bizarre," chuchota Harry.

"Bah," dit l'étudiant à l'air plus âgé. "T'as encore rien vu."

Dumbledore revint au podium.

"Et maintenant," dit Dumbledore, "avant que nous n'allions au lit, chantons la chanson de l'école ! Choisissez tous votre air favori et vos paroles favorites, et c'est parti !"


	13. Poser les mauvaises questions

Elen sila J.K. Rowling omentielvo.

MISE À JOUR : Ne paniquez pas. Je jure solennellement qu'il existe une explication logique, prévue, et conforme au canon à tout ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. C'est un puzzle, vous êtes censé essayé de le résoudre, et sinon lisez juste le prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'est une des énigmes les plus simples que j'ai jamais entendues."<em>

* * *

><p>Dès que Harry ouvrit les yeux, dans le dortoir des garçons de première année de Serdaigle, le matin de sa première journée complète à Poudlard, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.<p>

Tout était calme.

_Bien trop_ calme.

Ah, mais oui... il y avait un charme de Sourdinam lancé sur le dossier de son lit, contrôlable par un petit curseur glissant, qui était la seule raison pour laquelle quiconque pouvait jamais espérer s'endormir à Serdaigle.

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à voir les autres se lever -

Le dortoir, vide.

Les lits, froissés et défaits.

Le soleil, entrant dans la chambre depuis un angle plutôt élevé.

Et son réveil-matin mécanique toujours en marche, mais avec l'alarme désactivée.

On l'avait apparemment autorisé à dormir jusqu'à 9h52 du matin. En dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour synchroniser sont rythme de sommeil de 26 heures avec l'arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'aux alentours de 1h du matin. Il avait prévu de se lever à 7h du matin avec les autres élèves ; il pouvait supporter un léger manque de sommeil le premier jour, du moment qu'il recevait un fortifiant magique quelconque avant le lendemain. Mais maintenant il avait raté le petit déjeuner. Et son premier cours à Poudlard, Herbologie, avait débuté une heure et vingt-deux minutes auparavant.

La colère se réveillait en lui, lentement, très lentement. Oh, quel bon petit tour. Éteindre son alarme. Augmenter le Sourdinam. Et laisser M. Gros Bonnet Harry Potter rater son premier cours et être réprimandé pour son lourd sommeil.

Quand Harry découvrirait qui avait fait ça...

Non, ça n'aurait pu être fait qu'avec la coopération des douze autres garçons du dortoir de Serdaigle. Ils avaient tous vu sa forme endormie sous les draps. Ils l'avaient tous laissé dormir jusqu'à après le petit déjeuner.

La colère s'écoula hors de lui et fut remplacée par de la confusion et par l'horrible sentiment d'avoir été blessé. Ils l'_aimaient_. Avait-il cru. La nuit dernière, il pensait qu'ils l'aimaient. _Pourquoi..._

Alors que Harry se levait de son lit, il aperçut un bout de papier attaché au dossier de son lit, face vers l'extérieur.

Le papier disait :

_Mes chers Serdaigles,_

_Ce fut une journée particulièrement longue. Merci de me laisser dormir tard et ne vous en faites pas pour mon petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas oublié le premier cours._

_Bien à vous,_

_Harry Potter._

Et Harry se tint là, figé, tandis que de l'eau glacée commençait à s'écouler le long de ses veines.

Le papier portait son écriture, tracée avec son critérium.

Et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir écrit.

Et... Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le papier. Et à moins qu'il ne soit en train de se l'imaginer, les mots "Je n'ai pas oublié" étaient écrits d'une façon différente, comme si il essayait de se dire quelque chose... ?

Avait-il _su_ qu'il allait être Oublietté ? Était-il resté debout tard, avait-il commis un crime quelconque ou exercé une activité secrète, avant de... mais il ne _connaissait_ pas le sort Oubliettes... quelqu'un d'autre avait-il... hein...

Une pensée lui vint. Si il _avait_ su qu'il allait être Oublietté...

Toujours en pyjama, Harry fit le tour de lit, parvint à sa malle, appuya son pouce contre le loquet, récupéra sa bourse, y plongea sa main et dit : "Note à moi-même."

Et un autre morceau de papier apparut dans sa main.

Harry le prit et le fixa. Lui aussi portait son écriture.

La note disait :

_Cher Moi,_

_S'il te plaît, joue à ce jeu. Tu ne peux y jouer qu'une seule fois dans ta vie. C'est une opportunité irremplaçable._

_Code de reconnaissance 927, je suis une pomme de terre._

_Bien à toi,_

_Toi._

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Code de reconnaissance 927, je suis une pomme de terre" était en effet le message qu'il avait mis au point - quelque années plus tôt, alors qu'il regardait la télévision - de façon à ce que seul lui le connaisse. Au cas où il devrait déterminer si une copie de lui-même était vraiment _lui_, ou quelque chose du genre. Juste au cas où. Soyez prêts.

Harry ne pouvait pas faire _confiance_ au message, il aurait pu y avoir d'autres sorts impliqués. Mais ça éliminait la possibilité d'une simple plaisanterie. Il avait certainement écrit cela ; et il ne se rappelait certainement pas l'avoir écrit.

En regardant le papier, Harry avisa de l'encre visible au travers de la feuille.

Il la retourna.

L'autre côté disait :

_INSTRUCTIONS POUR LE JEU_

_tu ne connais pas les règles du jeu_

_tu ne sais pas ce qui est en jeu_

_tu ne connais pas le but du jeu_

_tu ne sais pas qui contrôle le jeu_

_tu ne sais pas comment se termine le jeu_

_Tu démarres avec 100 points._

_Commence._

Harry regarda longuement les "instructions". Ce côté n'était pas manuscrit : l'écriture était parfaitement régulière, et donc artificielle. On aurait dit que le message avait été écrit par une Plume à Paroles, comme celle qu'il avait achetée pour prendre dictée.

Il n'avait _absolument aucune idée_ de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Bon... l'étape numéro un était de s'habiller et de manger. Et peut-être d'inverser l'ordre de ces actions. Son estomac lui paraissait plutôt vide.

Il avait raté le petit déjeuner, bien sûr, mais il était Prêt à cette éventualité car il l'avait visualisée à l'avance. Harry mit sa main dans sa bourse et dit "Barre énergétique", s'attendant à obtenir la boîte de barres énergétiques qu'il avait achetées avant de partir à Poudlard.

Ce qui apparut n'avait pas la consistance d'une boîte de barres énergétiques.

Lorsque Harry ramena sa main à l'intérieur de son champ de vision, il vit deux petites barres en sucre - loin d'être suffisantes pour un repas - attachées à une note, et la note était écrite de la même écriture que les instructions du jeu.

La note disait :

TENTATIVES ECHOUEES : -1 POINT

POINTS ACTUELS : 99

ETAT PHYSIQUE : ENCORE FAIM

ETAT MENTAL : CONFUS

"Gleehhhhh" dit la bouche de Harry sans qu'aucune forme d'intervention ou de décision consciente de sa part n'ai lieu.

Il resta là environ une minute.

Une minute plus tard, ça n'avait _toujours_ aucun sens et il n'avait _toujours_ aucune idée de ce qui se passait et son cerveau n'avait même pas _commencé_ à s'accrocher à la moindre _hypothèse_, comme si ses mains mentales étaient encastrées dans des balles en caoutchouc et qu'il ne pouvait rien saisir.

Son estomac, qui avait ses propres priorités, suggéra un petit test expérimental.

"Ah..." dit Harry à la pièce vide. "J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas dépenser un point et récupérer ma boîte de barres énergétiques ?"

Il n'y eut que du silence.

Harry mit sa main dans la bourse et dit : "Boîtes de barres énergétiques."

Une boîte qui semblait avoir la bonne forme apparut dans sa main...mais elle était trop légère, et elle était ouverte, et elle était vide, et la note qui y était attachée disait :

POINTS DEPENSES : 1

POINTS ACTUELS : 98

TU AS OBTENU : UNE BOITE DE BARRES ENERGETIQUES

"J'aimerais dépenser un point et _vraiment_ obtenir les _barres énergétiques_," dit Harry.

Silence à nouveau.

Harry plaça sa main dans la bourse et dit "barres énergétiques."

Rien ne vint.

Harry haussa les épaules avec désespoir et se rendit au cabinet de toilettes qu'on lui avait attribué, situé près de son lit, afin de prendre ses robes de sorcier du jour.

Sur le sol du cabinet, sous ses robes, se trouvaient les barres, et une note :

POINTS DEPENSES : 1

POINTS ACTUELS : 97

TU AS OBTENU : 6 BARRES DE GOUTER

TU PORTES ENCORE : PYJAMAS

NE MANGE PAS ALORS QUE TU PORTES TES PYJAMAS

TU AURAS UNE PENALITE PYJAMAS

_Et maintenant je sais que celui ou celle qui contrôle ce jeu est dingue_.

"Je devine que ce jeu est contrôlé par Dumbledore," dit Harry haut et fort. Peut-être que _cette fois_ il pouvait établir un nouveau record de vitesse de compréhension.

Silence.

Mais Harry commençait à comprendre la méthode ; la note serait au prochain endroit où il regarderait. Alors Harry regarda sous son lit.

HA ! HA HA HA HA HA !

HA HA HA HA HA HA !

HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !

DUMBLEDORE NE CONTROLE PAS LE JEU

MAUVAISE SUPPOSITION

TRES MAUVAISE SUPPOSITION

-20 POINTS

ET TU PORTES ENCORE TES PYJAMAS

C'EST TON QUATRIEME COUP

ET TU PORTES ENCORE TES PYJAMAS

PENALITE PYJAMAS : -2 POINTS

POINTS ACTUELS : 75

Ouaip, Harry était foutu. C'était son premier jour d'école et si on éliminait Dumbledore, il ne connaissait personne qui puisse être aussi fou que ça.

Son corps plus ou moins en pilote automatique, Harry assembla un ensemble de robes et de sous-vêtements, ouvrit le niveau caverne de sa malle (il était quelqu'un de très pudique et quelqu'un aurait pu entrer dans le dortoir), s'habilla, et remonta les escaliers pour ranger ses pyjamas.

Harry marqua une pause avant d'ouvrir le tiroir du cabinet qui contenait ses pyjamas. Si la méthode fonctionnait encore...

"Comment puis-je gagner plus de points ?" dit Harry haut et fort.

Puis il tira le tiroir.

LES OPPORTUNITES DE FAIRE LE BIEN SONT PARTOUT

MAIS LES TENEBRES SONT LA OU LA LUMIERE DEVRAIT ETRE

COUT DE LA QUESTION : 1 POINT

POINTS ACTUELS: 74

JOLIS SOUS-VETEMENTS

C'EST TA MERE QUI LES A CHOISIS ?

Harry broya la note dans sa main, le visage écarlate et brûlant. L'injure de Draco lui revint. _Fils de sang-de-bourbe_ -

Il en savait à présent assez pour ne pas le dire tout haut. Il recevrait probablement une Pénalité de Profanité.

Harry s'équipa de sa bourse en peau de Moke et de sa baguette. Il éplucha l'emballage d'une de ses barres énergétiques et le jeta dans la corbeille de la chambre, où il tomba par-dessus une Grenouille en Chocolat à peine entamée, une enveloppe froissée et du papier d'emballage rouge et vert. Il mit les autres barres dans sa bourse.

Il balaya le lieu du regard dans une tentative ultime, désespérée, et en définitive futile, de trouver des indices.

Puis Harry quitta le dortoir en mangeant, à la recherche des donjons de Serpentard. Du moins c'est ce à quoi il _pensait_ que la note faisait allusion.

Essayer de naviguer les couloirs de Poudlard était comme... probablement _pas_ aussi terrible que de se promener dans une peinture d'Escher, c'était le genre de chose que vous disiez pour l'effet rhétorique plutôt que parce que c'était vrai.

Peu de temps après, Harry se dit qu'en fait, une peinture d'Escher aurait des avantages et des inconvénients comparé à Poudlard. Inconvénients : pas de d'orientation cohérente de la gravitation. Avantages : au moins les escalier ne bougeaient pas _PENDANT QU'ON ÉTAIT ENCORE DESSUS_.

Harry avait initialement grimpé quatre escaliers pour atteindre son dortoir. Après avoir descendu pas moins de douze escaliers sans arriver en vue des donjons, Harry avait conclut que (1) une peinture d'Escher serait _du gâteau_ en comparaison, (2) il était incroyablement _plus haut_ dans le château que lorsqu'il était parti, et (3) il était si _parfaitement_ perdu qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris si, en regardant par la prochaine fenêtre, il avait vu deux lunes dans le ciel.

Le plan de secours A avait été de s'arrêter et de demander son chemin, mais il semblait y avoir une pénurie aigüe de promeneurs, comme si ces gueux assistaient aux cours comme ils étaient censés le faire, ou quelque chose du genre.

Plan de secours B...

"Je suis perdu," dit Harry haut et fort. "Le, euh, l'esprit de Poudlard pourrait-il m'aider ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce château ait un esprit," remarqua une vieille femme desséchée depuis l'un des portraits placés sur le mur. "Une vie, peut-être, mais pas un esprit."

Il y eut une brève pause.

"Êtes-vous -" dit Harry, puis il se la ferma. À bien y réfléchir, non, il n'allait PAS demander au portrait si elle était pleinement consciente, au sens d'être conscient de sa propre conscience.

"Je suis Harry Potter," dit sa bouche, plus ou moins en pilote automatique. Et plus ou moins en pilote automatique, Harry tendit sa main au tableau.

La femme dans le tableau baissa la yeux vers la main et Harry et leva les sourcils.

La main redescendit lentement jusqu'au flanc de Harry.

"Désolé," dit Harry, "je suis un peu nouveau ici."

"J'avais remarqué, jeune aigle. Où essayez-vous d'aller ?"

Harry hésita. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr," dit-il.

"Alors peut-être y êtes-vous déjà."

"Ben, quel que soit l'endroit où _j'essaie_ d'aller, je ne pense pas que ce soit _ici_..." Harry se la ferma, se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot. "Laissez-moi réessayer. Je joue à ce jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles -" Ça ne marchait pas vraiment non plus. "Bon, troisième essai. Je recherche des opportunités de faire le bien pour gagner des points, et tout ce que j'ai c'est cet indice sibyllin parlant des ténèbres se trouvant là où la lumière devrait être, alors j'essayais de descendre mais il semble qu'au lieu de ça je vais vers le haut..."

La vieille dame dans le portrait le regardait d'un air plutôt sceptique.

Harry soupira. "Ma vie tend à être un peu curieuse."

"Serait-il correct de dire que vous ne savez pas où vous essayez d'aller ni même pourquoi vous essayez d'y aller ?"

"_Entièrement_ correct."

La vieille femme hocha la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûre qu'être perdu dans le château soit le plus important de vos problèmes, jeune homme."

"Vrai, mais à la différence de mes problèmes les plus importants, c'est un problème que je peux apprendre à résoudre et _waoh_ cette conversation est en train de devenir une métaphore de l'existence humaine, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à cet instant."

La dame observa Harry avec appréciation. "Vous _êtes_ un excellent jeune aigle. Pendant un instant j'ai commencé douter. Eh bien, dans ce cas, en règle générale, si vous ne faites que tourner à gauche, vous finirez forcément par descendre."

Ça avait l'air familier, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il avait entendu ça auparavant. "Euh... vous semblez être quelqu'un de très intelligent. Ou l'image de quelqu'un de très intelligent... quoi qu'il en soit, avez-vous entendu parler d'un mystérieux jeu auquel on ne peut jouer qu'un fois et dont on ne vous dira pas les règles ?"

"La vie," répondit immédiatement la dame. "C'est une des énigmes les plus simples que j'ai jamais entendu."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Non," dit-il lentement. "Je veux dire que j'ai eu une vraie note et tout ça, disant que je devais jouer au jeu mais qu'on ne me dirait pas les règles, et quelqu'un me laisse ces petits bouts de papier me disant combien de points j'ai perdu pour avoir brisé les règles, une pénalité de moins deux points pour port de pyjamas par exemple. Connaissez-vous qui que ce soit ici à Poudlard qui soit assez fou et puissant pour faire quelque chose comme ça ? À part Dumbledore, bien sûr ?"

La dame soupira. "Je ne suis qu'une image, jeune homme. Je me souviens de Poudlard telle que c'était - pas tel que c'est. Tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que si c'était une énigme, la réponse serait que le jeu est la vie, et que bien que nous ne décidions pas de toutes les règles nous-mêmes, c'est toujours nous-mêmes qui nous décernons ou nous ôtons des points. Si ce n'est pas une énigme mais la réalité - alors je ne sais pas."

Harry s'inclina profondément devant l'image. "Merci, ma dame."

La dame lui fit une révérence. "J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je me souviendrai de vous avec grande affection," dit-elle, "mais je ne me souviendrai probablement pas du tout de vous. Adieu, Harry Potter."

Il s'inclina à nouveau en guise de réponse, et commença à descendre les escaliers les plus proches.

Quatre virages à gauche plus tard il se retrouva face à un corridor qui s'arrêtait abruptement en un large monticule de rochers - comme si il y avait eu un éboulement, sauf que les murs et le plafond étaient intacts et faits de pierre de château assez normale.

"Très bien," dit Harry au vide qui l'entourait, "Je laisse tomber. Je demande un autre indice. Comment puis-je aller là où j'ai besoin d'aller ?"

"Un indice ! Un indice, dis-tu ?"

La voix exaltée venait d'un tableau non loin, celui-ci étant le portrait d'un homme d'âge moyen portant les robes roses les plus voyantes que Harry avait jamais vues ou imaginées. Dans le portrait, il portait un vieux chapeau pointu tombant avec un poisson dessus (pas un dessin de poisson, dites-vous bien, mais un poisson).

"Oui !" dit Harry. "Un indice ! Un indice, dis-je ! Mais pas seulement _n'importe quel_ indice, je recherche un indice _spécifique_, c'est pour un jeu auquel je joue -"

"Oui, oui ! Un indice pour le jeu ! Vous êtes Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Cornelion Flubberwalt ! Erin le Consort me l'a dit, et Lord Weaselnose lui avait dit, et ... j'oublie qui le lui avait dit à lui. Mais c'était un message que _je_ devais vous donner ! _Moi_ ! Personne ne s'est préoccupé de moi depuis, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, peut-être depuis toujours, j'ai été coincé ici dans ce satané corridor inutile - un indice ! J'ai votre indice ! Ça vous coûtera trois points ! Le voulez-vous ?"

"Oui ! Je le veux !" Harry se rendait compte qu'il devrait peut être garder son sarcasme sous contrôle mais il ne semblait pas capable de s'en empêcher.

"Les ténèbres peuvent être trouvées entre les salles d'études vertes et la classe de Métamorphose de McGonagall ! C'est l'indice ! Et bouge-toi, tu es plus lent qu'un sac d'escargot ! Moins dix points pour lenteur ! Maintenant tu as 61 points ! C'était le reste du message !"

"Merci," dit Harry. Il commençait à vraiment traîner à ce jeu. "Euh... j'imagine que vous ne savez pas d'où le message _provenait_ ?"

"Il a été dit par une voix creuse qui émanait d'un trou dans l'air lui-même, un trou qui s'ouvrait sur une abysse flamboyante ! C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit !"

Harry n'était alors plus sûr que ce soit le genre de chose au sujet de laquelle il aurait dû être sceptique ou le genre chose qu'il aurait dû prendre pour argent comptant. "Et comment puis-je trouver la démarcation entre les salles d'études vertes et la classe de Métamorphose ?"

"Faites juste demi-tour et allez à gauche, à droite, en bas, en bas, à droite, à gauche, à droite, en haut et à nouveau à gauche, vous ferez face à une grande salle d'étude verte et si vous entrez marchez tout droit jusqu'au côté opposé vous verrez un grand corridor courbe qui va à une intersection et sur le côté droit de cette intersection vous trouverez un grand couloir droit qui va à la salle de Métamorphose !" L'image de l'homme d'âge moyen s'interrompit. "Du moins les choses étaient ainsi quand _j'étais_ à Poudlard. Nous _sommes_ un lundi d'une année impaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Criterié et feuille de papium," dit Harry à sa bourse. "Euh, annule ça, critérium et feuille de papier." Il leva les yeux. "Vous pourriez répéter ça ?"

Après s'être perdu deux fois de plus, Harry eut l'impression qu'il commençait à comprendre les règles de bases de navigation des couloirs changeants de Poudlard, c'est à dire : _demande ton chemin aux tableaux_. Si ça renvoyait à une leçon de vie incroyablement profonde il n'arrivait pas à deviner de laquelle il s'agissait.

La salle d'étude verte était un espace étonnamment plaisant. La lumière du soleil ruisselait depuis des fenêtres aux vitrages vert représentant des dragons dans des scènes calmes et pastorales. Il y avait des chaises qui avaient l'air extrêmement confortables et des tables qui semblaient parfaitement adaptées à l'étude en compagnie d'un à trois amis.

Harry ne pouvait pas _vraiment _continuer tout droit et sortir par la porte de l'autre côté. Il y avait des _rayonnages de livres_ dans le mur, et il devait y aller et lire quelques uns des titres pour ne pas perdre son droit d'être appelé un Verres. Mais il le fit rapidement, conscient de l'accusation de lenteur, puis sortir de l'autre coté.

Il descendait le "grand corridor courbe" lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'une voix de jeune garçon.

En de moments pareils, Harry avait une excuse pour sprinter à fond sans se préoccuper de conserver son énergie ou de faire les exercices d'échauffement adaptés ou de s'inquiéter de percuter quelque chose, une course frénétique et soudaine qui s'arrêta presque aussi soudainement lorsqu'il faillit dépasser un groupe de six Poufsouffles de première année...

... qui étaient blottis les uns contre les autres et avaient l'air plutôt effrayés et semblaient désespérément vouloir faire quelque chose mais sans savoir exactement quoi, ce qui avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le groupe de cinq Serpentards plus âgés qui avaient l'air d'entourer un autre jeune garçon.

Harry devint soudain plutôt coléreux.

"_Excusez moi !"_ cria Harry de toutes ses forces.

Ça n'était peut-être pas forcément nécessaire. Les gens le regardaient déjà. Mais ça permettait certainement de figer la situation.

Harry dépassa le groupe de Poufsouffles et se dirigea vers les Serpentards.

Ils le regardèrent avec des expressions allant de la rage à l'amusement à la délectation.

Une partie du cerveau de Harry hurlait, paniqué, que c'étaient des garçons bien plus grands et bien plus âgés, qui pourraient l'aplatir.

Une autre partie disait sèchement que quiconque vu pendant qu'il aplatissait le Survivant aurait une _montagne_ d'ennuis, en particulier si il faisait partie d'une bande de Serpentards plus âgés et que sept Poufsouffles l'avaient vu, et que les chances qu'ils lui causent des dommages permanents face à des témoins étaient quasi nulles. La seule véritable arme que les garçons plus âgés avaient contre lui était sa propre peur, si il le permettait.

Et Harry vit que le garçon qu'ils avaient piégé était Neville Londubat.

Bien sûr.

Voilà qui réglait les choses. Harry avait décidé de s'excuser humblement auprès de Neville, et ça voulait dire que Neville était _sien_, comment osaient-ils ?

Harry tendit la main, attrapa Neville par le poignet et le _tira brusquement_ depuis le centre du cercle formé par les Serpentards ; le garçon, choqué, trébucha alors que Harry le tirait et presque dans le même mouvement se projetait lui-même par le passage ainsi ouvert.

Et Harry se tint au centre des Serpentards, là où Neville s'était tenu, le regard levé vers les garçons bien plus vieux, bien plus grands et bien plus forts.

"Bonjour," dit Harry. "Je suis le Survivant."

Il y eut une pause plutôt gênante. Personne ne semblait savoir comment la conversation était censée évoluer.

Les yeux de Harry glissèrent jusqu'au sol où il vit quelques livres et papiers éparpillés. Oh, le vieux jeu où vous laissiez le garçon essayer de ramasser ses livres puis les faisiez tomber à nouveau. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir été lui-même l'objet de ce jeu, mais il avait une bonne imagination et cette imagination le rendait furieux. Eh bien lorsque la situation serait réglée ce serait assez simple pour Neville de revenir et de ramasser ses affaires, du moment que les Serpentards restaient trop concentrés sur Harry pour faire quoi que ce soit aux livres.

Malheureusement, on avait remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient égarés. "Ooh," dit le plus grand des garçons, "on voulait les p'tits bouquins -"

"La ferme," dit Harry froidement. _Garde-les déséquilibrés. Ne fais pas ce à quoi ils s'attendent. N'ai pas un comportement qui les encourage à te malmener. _"Cela fait-il partie d'un plan incroyablement malin vous permettant d'obtenir un avantage futur, ou est-ce autant une inutile disgrâce du nom de Salazar Serpentard que ça en a -"

Le plus grand des garçons poussa Harry Potter avec force, et ce dernier s'étala hors du cercle de Serpentards sur le dur sol de Poudlard.

Et les Serpentards rirent.

Harry se leva dans un mouvement qui lui sembla être horriblement lent. Il ne savait pas encore comment utiliser sa baguette, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de laisser cela l'arrêter, au vu des circonstances.

"Je voudrais payer _autant de points que nécessaire_ pour me débarrasser de cette personne," dit Harry, pointant son doigt vers le plus grand des Serpentards.

Puis Harry leva son autre main, dit "Abracadabra," et claqua des doigts.

Au son d'_Abracadabra_, deux des Poufsouffles hurlèrent, y compris Neville, trois autres Serpentards se jetèrent désespérément loin de la direction vers laquelle pointait le doigt de Harry, et le plus grand des Serpentards fit un pas chancelant en arrière avec un air choqué. Une grande éclaboussure rouge décorait son visage, son cou et sa poitrine.

Harry ne s'était _pas_ attendu à ça.

Lentement, le plus grand des Serpentards porta la main à sa tête et décolla le plat de tarte à la cerise dont il venait d'être drapé. Il tint le plat dans sa main un moment en le regardant, puis il le laissa tomber au sol.

Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment possible pour qu'un des Poufsouffles commence à rire, mais c'est exactement ce qu'un des Poufsouffles était en train de faire.

Puis Harry remarqua la note en-dessous du plat.

"Attends," dit Harry, et il s'élança pour récupérer la note. "Cette note est pour moi je pense -"

"_Toi,_" grogna le plus grand des Serpentards, "_toi, tu, vas -"_

"_Regardez_-moi ça !" cria Harry, brandissant la note devant le Serpentard plus âgé. "Franchement, _regardez_ ça ! Pouvez-vous croire que je doive payer 30 points pour la livraison et l'utilisation d'une pauvre tarte ? 30 points ! J'y perds, même après avoir secouru un innocent en détresse ! Et une facture de stockage ? Des coûts de transport ? Des frais logistiques ? Comment peut-on payer des _frais logistiques_ pour une _tarte_ ?"

Il y eut une de ces pauses gênantes. Harry eut des pensées mortelles envers celui des Poufsouffles qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser, cet idiot allait le mettre dans le pétrin.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et jeta son meilleur regard mortel aux Serpentards. "Maintenant partez ou je continuerai à rendre votre existence de plus en plus surréaliste jusqu'à ce que vous vous exécutiez. Laissez-moi vous prévenir... que se frotter à _ma_ vie aura tendance à rendre la _vôtre_... _légèrement épouvantable_. Vu ?"

Dans un terrible mouvement, le plus grand des Serpentards fit jaillir sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, et au même moment une nouvelle tarte le frappait sur la tête, celle-ci à la myrtille.

La note sur cette tarte était plutôt grande et clairement lisible. "Tu devrais peut-être lire la note sur cette tarte," remarqua Harry. "Je pense que c'est pour toi cette fois-ci."

Le Serpentard leva lentement la main, regarda le plat à tarte, le retourna dans bruit de succion collant qui fit tomber encore plus de myrtille par terre, et lut une note qui disait :

AVERTISSEMENT

AUCUNE MAGIE NE SERA UTILISEE SUR LE CONCURRENT

PENDANT QUE LE JEU EST EN COURS

TOUTE AUTRE INTERFERENCE AU JEU

SERA REPORTEE AUX AUTORITES DU JEU

L'expression de pure perplexité sur le visage du Serpentard était un chef d'œuvre. Harry songea qu'il commençait peut-être à aimer le Contrôleur du Jeu.

"Écoute," dit Harry, "tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ? Je pense que les choses commencent à échapper à notre contrôle par ici. Et si tu retournais à Serpentard et que je retournais à Serdaigle et que nous nous calmions tous un peu, d'accord ?"

"J'ai une meilleure idée," siffla le plus grand des Serpentards. "Et si tu te cassais accidentellement tous tes doigts ?"

"Comment, au nom de Merlin, pourrais-tu mettre en scène un accident crédible après avoir fait cette menace devant une douzaine de personnes, espèce _d'idiot_ -"

Le plus grand des Serpentards tendit sa main vers celle de Harry, lentement, délibérément, et Harry se figea, le partie de son cerveau qui s'était rendue compte de l'âge et de la force du garçon parvenant enfin à se faire entendre, criant : _MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?_

"Attends !" dit l'un des autres Serpentards, sa voix soudain paniquée. "Arrête, tu ne devrais pas le faire pour de vrai !"

Le plus grand des Serpentards l'ignora, prit fermement la main droite de Harry dans sa main gauche, et prit l'index de Harry dans sa main droite.

Harry regarda le Serpentard droit dans les yeux. Une partie de Harry hurlait que ce n'était pas censé avoir lieu, que ce n'était pas permis, que les adultes ne laisseraient jamais une chose pareille arriver _pour de vrai_ -

Lentement, le Serpentard commença à tordre son doigt en arrière.

_Il n'a pas encore vraiment cassé mon doigt et c'est indigne de moi de ne serait-ce que tressaillir avant qu'il le fasse. Jusque là, ce n'est qu'une autre tentative pour provoquer la peur._

"Arrête !" dit le Serpentard qui avait auparavant protesté. "Arrête, c'est une très mauvaise idée !"

"Je suis plutôt d'accord," dit une voix de glace. La voix d'une femme plus âgée.

Le plus grand des Serpentard relâcha la main de Harry et fit un bond en arrière comme si elle était brûlante.

"Professeur Sprout !" s'écria l'un des Poufsouffle, d'un ton plus heureux que Harry n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie.

Alors qu'il pivotait, une petite femme boulotte se faufila dans son champ de vision. Elle avait des cheveux gris hirsute et bouclés, et ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction des Serpentards. "Expliquez-vous," dit-elle. "Que faites-vous avec mes Poufsouffles et..." elle le regarda, "mon excellent étudiant, Harry Potter."

_Oh oh. C'est vrai ça, c'était SA classe qu'il avait ratée ce matin._

"Il a menacé de nous tuer !" lâcha l'un des autres Serpentard, celui qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent.

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, le visage vide d'expression. "Certainement _pas_ ! Si je comptais vous tuer je ne commencerais pas par faire des menaces publiques !"

Un troisième Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire puis s'arrêta de façon abrupte lorsque les autres garçons lui jetèrent des regards mortels.

Le Professeur Sprout avait adopté une expression plutôt sceptique. "Et de quelle menace mortelle s'agirait-il exactement ?"

"Le Sort de Mort ! Il a feint d'utiliser le Sort de Mort sur nous !"

Le Professeur Sprout se tourna et regarda Harry. "Oui, une menace vraiment terrible venant d'un garçon de onze ans. Mais tout de même pas quelque chose que vous devriez _jamais _rêver de feindre, Harry Potter."

"Je ne connais même pas les _mots_ du Sort de Mort," dit promptement Harry. "Et je n'ai sorti ma baguette à aucun moment."

C'était maintenant à Harry que le Professeur Sprout jetait un regard sceptique. "J'imagine que ce garçon s'est jeté deux tartes sur _lui-même_ alors."

"Il n'a _pas_ utilisé sa baguette !" lâcha l'un des jeunes Poufsouffles. "Je ne sais pas non plus comment il a fait, il a claqué des doigts, et il y avait une tarte !"

"Vraiment," dit le Professeur Sprout après une pause. Elle tira sa propre baguette. "Je ne l'exigerai pas vu que vous semblez être la victime, mais accepteriez-vous que j'examine votre baguette pour vérifier ça ?"

Harry sortit sa baguette. "Qu'est ce que je -"

"_Priori Incantatem_," dit Sprout. Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est étrange, votre baguette semble n'avoir jamais été utilisée."

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est le cas à vrai dire, je n'ai eu ma baguette et mes manuels qu'il y a quelques jours."

Sprout hocha la tête. "Alors nous avons un clair cas de magie accidentelle de la part d'un garçon qui se sentait menacé. Et les règles disent clairement que vous ne serez pas tenu pour responsable. En ce qui _vous _concerne..." elle se tourna vers les Serpentards. Ses yeux descendirent délibérément vers les livres de Neville, étalés au sol.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel elle regarda les cinq Serpentards.

"Trois points ôtés de Serpentard, _chacun_," dit-elle enfin. "Et six de _lui_," pointant le garçon couvert de tarte. "Ne touchez plus _jamais_ à mes Poufsouffles, ni à mon étudiant Harry Potter. Maintenant _partez_."

Elle n'eut pas à se répéter ; les Serpentards firent demi-tour et s'en furent très rapidement.

Neville alla ramasser ses livres. Il semblait pleurer mais un petit peu seulement. Ç'aurait pu être l'effet différé du choc, ou ç'aurait pu être parce que les autres garçons l'aidaient.

"Merci _beaucoup_, Harry Potter," lui dit le Professeur Sprout. "Sept points à Serdaigle, un pour chaque Poufsouffle que vous avez protégé. Et je ne dirai rien de plus."

Harry cligna des yeux. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose ressemblant à une conférence sur l'importance de rester à l'écart des ennuis, et une réprimande plutôt sévère pour avoir raté son tout premier cours.

Peut-être qu'il aurait _dû_ aller à Poufsouffle. Sprout était cool.

"_Récurvite_," dit Sprout au fatras de tartes qui était sur le sol, qui disparut promptement.

Et elle partit, marchant le long du couloir qui menait à la salle d'étude verte.

"Comment as-tu _fait_ ça ?" siffla l'un des garçons de Poufsouffle dès qu'elle était partie.

Harry sourit avec suffisance. "Je peux faire survenir tout ce que je veux juste en claquant des doigts."

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent. "_Vraiment ?_"

"Non," dit Harry. "Mais quand vous raconterez cette histoire à tout le monde, assurez-vous de la partager avec Hermione Granger, en première année à Serdaigle, elle a une anecdote que vous trouverez amusante." Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer une opportunité de contribuer à sa légende grimpante. "Oh, et qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire à propos du Sort de Mort ?"

Le garçon lui jeta un étrange regard. "Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?"

"Si je le savais je ne poserais pas la question."

"Les mots pour le Sort de Mort sont," le garçon avala sa salive, et sa voix devint un murmure, et il tint ses mains loin de ses flancs comme pour rendre très clair le fait qu'il ne tenait pas de baguette, "_Avada Kedavra_."

_Évidemment._

Harry ajouta cela à sa liste croissante de choses à ne jamais dire Papa, le Professeur Michael Verres-Evans. C'était déjà assez de parler du fait que vous étiez la seule personne à avoir survécu au terrible Sort de Mort sans avoir à admettre que le Sort de Mort était "Abracadabra."

"Je vois," dit Harry après une pause. "Eh bien c'est la dernière fois que je dis _ça_ avant de claquer des doigts." Bien que ça _ait_ produit un effet qui pourrait être tactiquement utile.

"_Pourquoi_ as-tu -"

"Éduqué par les Moldus. Les Moldus pensent que c'est une blague et que c'est drôle. Je suis sérieux, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Désolé mais pourrais-tu me rappeler ton nom ?"

"Je suis Ernie Macmillan," dit le Poufsouffle. Il tendit sa main, et Harry la serra. "Honoré de te rencontrer."

Harry s'inclina légèrement. "Ravi de te rencontrer, oublie les 'honoré' et autres."

Puis les autres garçons firent foule autour de lui et il y eut un déluge de présentations.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, Harry avala sa salive. Ça allait être très difficile. "Euh... si vous voulez bien m'excuser... j'ai quelque chose à dire à Neville -"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Neville, qui fit un pas en arrière, l'air appréhensif.

"J'imagine," dit Neville d'une petite voix, "que tu vas dire que j'aurais dû être plus brave -"

"Oh, non, rien de ce genre !" dit hâtivement Harry. "Rien à voir avec _ça_. C'est juste, euh, quelque chose que le Choixpeau Magique m'a dit -"

Soudain les autres garçons eurent l'air _très_ intéressés, mis à part Neville, qui avait l'air encore _plus_ appréhensif.

Il semblait y avoir quelque chose bloquant la gorge de Harry. Il savait qu'il devrait juste le dire, mais c'était comme si il avait avalé une grande brique qui bouchait maintenant le passage.

C'était comme si Harry devait prendre manuellement le contrôle de ses lèvres et produire chaque syllabe individuellement, mais il parvint à le dire. "Je, suis, dés,olé." Il exhala et prit une profonde inspiration. "Pour ce que j'ai fait, euh, l'autre jour. Tu... tu n'a pas à être chic ou quoi que ce soit. Je comprendrai si tu me détestes. Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer d'avoir l'air cool en m'excusant ou de te forcer à accepter mon excuse. Ce que j'ai fait était mal."

Il y eut une pause.

Neville serra ses livres contre sa poitrine. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" dit-il d'une voix fluette et tremblante. Il cligna comme pour retenir des larmes. "Pourquoi est-ce que _tout le monde_ me fait ça, même le Survivant ?"

Harry se sentit soudain plus petit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. "Je suis désolé," dit Harry à nouveau, sa voix maintenant enrouée. "C'est juste que... tu avais l'air _tellement_ effrayé, c'était comme un signe au-dessus de ta tête disant 'victime', et je voulais te montrer que les choses ne tournaient pas _toujours_ mal, que parfois les monstres donnent du chocolat... je me suis dit que si je te montrais ça, tu te rendrais compte qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de quoi avoir peur -"

"Mais il y _a_ de quoi avoir peur," chuchota Neville, "tu l'as vu aujourd'hui !"

"Ils n'auraient rien fait de mal devant des témoins. Leur arme principale est la peur. C'est pour ça qu'ils _te_ prennent pour cible, parce qu'ils peuvent voir que tu as peur. Je voulais que tu aies moins peur... te montrer que la peur est pire que son objet... ou c'est ce que je me suis dit, mais le Choixpeau Magique m'a dit que je me mentais à moi-même et que j'avais fait ça parce que c'était amusant. Donc c'est pour ça que je m'excuse -"

"Tu m'as fait mal," dit Neville. "A l'instant. Quand tu m'as attrapé et m'a tiré loin d'eux." Neville tendit son bras et indiqua l'endroit où Harry l'avait saisi. "J'aurai peut-être un bleu ici plus tard, tellement tu as tiré fort. En fait, tu m'as fait plus mal qu'aucun des Serpentards ne l'avait fait en me poussant."

"_Neville !_" siffla Ernie. "Il essayait de te _sauver _!"

"Je suis désolé," murmura Harry. "Quand j'ai vu ça je me suis juste... vraiment mis en colère..."

Neville le regarda calmement. "Alors tu m'as éjecté avec force et tu t'es mis là où j'étais et tu as dit 'Bonjour, je suis le Survivant'."

Harry acquiesça.

"Je pense que tu seras vraiment cool un jour," dit Neville. "Mais pour l'instant tu ne l'es pas."

Harry avala le nœud soudain apparu dans sa gorge et s'en fut. Il continua le long du corridor jusqu'à l'intersection, puis tourna à gauche dans un couloir et continua de marcher aveuglément.

Qu'était-il _censé_ faire ? Ne jamais se mettre en colère ? Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit sans se mettre en colère, et alors qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à Neville et à ses livres. Et puis, Harry avait lu assez de livres de fantasy pour savoir comment _ça_ se terminait. Il essaierait de réprimer sa colère, et il échouerait et elle continuerait de jaillir. Et après ce long voyage de découverte de soi il apprendrait à la fin que sa colère était une partie de lui et que c'était seulement en l'acceptant qu'il pourrait apprendre à l'utiliser avec sagesse. _Star Wars_ était le seul univers dans lequel la réponse _était_ que vous deviez vraiment vous séparer de toute émotion négative, et quelque chose chez Yoda avait toujours poussé Harry à haïr le petit crétin vert.

Donc le plan qui faisait clairement gagner du temps était de zapper le voyage de découverte de soi et d'aller directement au moment où il se rendait compte qu'en acceptant que sa colère était une partie de lui il pourrait garder le contrôle.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne se _sentait_ pas perdre le contrôle quand il était en colère. La rage froide lui donnait le sentiment qu'il était _en pleine possession de ses moyens_. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revenait sur les événements _dans leur ensemble_ qu'ils semblaient avoir...échappé à son contrôle, de façon incompréhensible.

Il se demanda quelle importance le Contrôleur de Jeu attachait à ce genre de chose, et si ça lui avait fait perdre ou gagner des points. Harry sentait qu'il avait perdu pas mal de points, et il était certain que la vieille dame dans le tableau lui aurait dit qu'à ce sujet, la seule opinion qui comptait était la sienne.

Et Harry se demandait aussi si le Contrôleur du Jeu avait envoyé le Professeur Sprout. C'était logique : la note avait menacé d'avertir les autorités du Jeu, et le Professeur Sprout était arrivé. Peut-être que le Professeur Sprout _était_ le Contrôleur du Jeu, la _Directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle_ était la _dernière_ personne que quiconque aurait soupçonne, ce qui devait la mettre presque en haut de la liste de Harry. Il avait aussi lu un ou deux mystères policiers.

"Alors, comment je m'en sors dans le jeu ?" dit Harry haut et fort.

Une feuille de papier vola au-dessus de sa tête, comme si quelqu'un l'avait jetée depuis son dos - Harry se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne ici - et quand Harry se retourna de nouveau, la note était posée au sol.

La note disait :

POINTS POUR LE STYLE : 10

POINTS POUR LA REFLEXION : - 3.000.000

BONUS DE POINTS MAISON SERDAIGLE : 70

POINTS ACTUELS : - 2.999.871

TOURS RESTANTS : 2

"_Moins trois millions de points ?_" dit Harry au couloir vide d'un ton indigné. "Ça me semble excessif ! Je veux faire appel auprès des Autorités du Jeu ! Et comment puis-je regagner trois millions de points dans les deux prochains tours ?"

Une autre note vola au-dessus de sa tête.

APPEL : REJETE

POSER LES MAUVAISES QUESTIONS : - .000 POINTS

POINTS ACTUELS : - .871

TOURS RESTANTS : 1

Harry abandonna. Avec un tour restant il ne pouvait plus que donner tout ce qu'il avait, même si ça n'était pas grand chose. "Ma réponse est que le jeu représente la vie."

Une dernière feuille de papier vola au-dessus de sa tête, et il y avait écrit :

TENTATIVE ECHOUEE

ECHOUEE ECHOUEE ECHOUEE

POINTS ACTUELS : MOINS L'INFINI

TU AS PERDU LE JEU

INSTRUCTION FINALE :

_vas au bureau du Professeur McGonagall_

La dernière ligne était de la main de Harry.

Harry regarda la dernière ligne un moment, puis haussa les épaules. Très bien. Ce serait le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Si _elle_ était le Contrôleur de Jeu...

D'accord, honnêtement, Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentirait si McGonagall était le Contrôleur de Jeu. Son esprit était totalement vide. C'était, littéralement, inimaginable.

Quelques portraits plus tard - ce n'était pas un long voyage, le bureau du Professeur McGonagall n'était pas loin de sa classe de Métamorphose, du moins pas les Lundis des années impaires - Harry se tint hors de la porte de son bureau.

Il frappa.

"Entrez," dit le Professeur d'une voix étouffée.

Il entra.


	14. L'inconnu et l'inconnaissable

Melenkurion abatha! Duroc minas mill J.K. Rowling !

* * *

><p>Il y avait des questions mystérieuses, mais une réponse mystérieuse était une contradiction en soi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Entrez," dit la voix étouffée du professeur McGonagall.<p>

Harry s'exécuta.

Le bureau de la directrice adjointe était propre et bien organisé ; sur le mur immédiatement adjacent au bureau de McGonagall se trouvait un labyrinthe de cagibis en bois de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, avec des rouleaux de parchemins fourrés dans la plupart, et il était très clair que, par une méthode inconnue, McGonagall savait exactement à quoi correspondait chaque cagibi, même si personne d'autre ne le savait. Un unique parchemin se trouvait sur le bureau, autrement entièrement vide. Derrière le bureau se trouvait une porte fermée et munie de plusieurs serrures.

McGonagall se tenait assise sur un tabouret et avait l'air perplexe - lorsqu'elle vit Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avec peut-être une légère note d'appréhension.

"M. Potter ?" dit le professeur McGonagall. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Le cerveau de Harry était vide. Le jeu l'avait chargé de venir ici et il s'était attendu à ce qu'_elle_ ait quelque chose en tête...

"M. Potter ?" dit le professeur McGonagall, et elle commençait à avoir l'air légèrement agacée.

Le cerveau paniqué de Harry se rappela alors heureusement qu'il y _avait_ quelque chose d'important dont il comptait s'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall. Quelque chose d'important et qui ne lui ferait pas perdre son temps.

"Euh..." dit Harry. "S'il existe des sorts qui permettraient de s'assurer que personne ne nous écoute..."

Le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise, ferma solidement la porte menant vers l'extérieur, et commença à sortir sa baguette et à prononcer des sorts.

C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à une opportunité inestimable d'offrir un Arrive-Thé au professeur McGonagall et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y pensait sérieusement et tout irait bien le soda disparaitrait après quelques secondes et il dit à cette partie de lui-même de _la fermer_.

Ce qu'elle fit, et Harry commença à organiser mentalement ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir cette discussion _si tôt_, mais puisqu'il était là...

Le professeur McGonagall acheva un sort dans une langue qui semblait beaucoup plus vieille que le Latin, puis elle s'assit à nouveau.

"Très bien," dit-elle d'une voix basse. "Personne ne nous écoute." Son visage était plutôt tendu.

_Oh, c'est vrai, elle s'attend à ce que je la fasse chanter avec la prophétie pour obtenir des informations._

Euh, Harry s'en occuperait un autre jour.

"C'est à propos de l'Incident avec le Choixpeau magique," dit Harry (le professeur McGonagall cligna des yeux). "Euh... je pense qu'un sort a été ajouté au Choixpeau magique sans qu'il s'en rende compte, quelque chose qui se déclenche quand le Choixpeau magique dit Serpentard. J'ai entendu un message et je suis plutôt certain que les Serdaigles ne sont pas censés l'entendre. Ça a eu lieu au moment où le Choixpeau a quitté ma tête et que j'ai senti la connexion se couper. Ça ressemblait à la fois à de l'anglais et à un sifflement," il y eut une brusque inspiration venant de McGonagall, "et ça disait : Salutations de Serpentard à Serpentard, si tu souhaites percer mes secrets, parle à mon serpent."

Le professeur McGonagall resta assise là, bouche bée, regardant Harry comme si deux têtes supplémentaires venaient de lui pousser.

"Et donc..." dit lentement le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle ne pouvait croire aux mots qui s'échappaient de ses propres lèvres, "vous avez décidé de venir immédiatement m'en parler."

"Ben, oui, bien sûr," dit Harry. Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'admettre le temps qu'il avait mis à avoir eu cette idée. "Plutôt que de, disons, faire moi-même des recherches à ce sujet, ou de le dire à un des autres enfants."

"Je... vois," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Et si, disons, vous découvriez l'entrée de la légendaire Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard, une entrée que vous et vous seul pourriez ouvrir..."

"Je fermerais l'entrée et vous en informerais afin qu'une équipe d'archéologues magiciens expérimentés puisse être mise sur pied," dit immédiatement Harry. "Puis j'ouvrirais à nouveau l'entrée et ils entreraient en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait rien de dangereux. Peut-être que je m'y rendrais plus tard pour jeter un coup d'œil, ou s'ils avaient besoin de moi pour ouvrir autre chose, mais ce serait après que la zone ait été déclarée sûre et qu'il y ait des photographies montrant à quoi tout ressemblait avant que les gens ne commencent à piétiner ce lieu historique inestimable."

Le professeur McGonagall resta assise là, bouche béé, regardant Harry comme s'il venait de se transformer en chat.

"C'est évident quand on n'est pas un Gryffondor," dit Harry avec gentillesse.

"Je pense," dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix plutôt étouffée, "que vous sous-estimiez _grandement_ la rareté du sens commun, M. Potter."

Ça avait l'air plausible. Même si... "Un Poufsouffle aurait dit la même chose."

McGonagall marqua une pause, sonnée. "_C'est_ vrai."

"Le Choixpeau magique m'a proposé Poufsouffle."

Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle ne pouvait croire ses propres oreilles. "Il a _vraiment_ fait ça ?"

"Oui."

"M. Potter," dit McGonagall, et sa voix était maintenant très basse, "il y a cinq décennies que pour la dernière fois un étudiant est mort entre les murs de Poudlard, et je suis maintenant certaine que c'est il y a cinq décennies que quelqu'un a entendu ce message pour la dernière fois."

Un frisson parcourut Harry. "Alors je ferai _très_ attention de ne prendre _aucune_ initiative _d'aucune sorte_ concernant cette affaire sans d'abord vous consulter, professeur McGonagall." Il marqua une pause. "Et puis-je suggérer d'assembler les personnes les plus compétentes que vous puissiez trouver et que vous voyez s'il est possible d'enlever ce sort supplémentaire du Choixpeau magique... et si vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, alors peut-être d'ajouter un _autre_ sort, un sort de Sourdinam qui s'active brièvement juste quand le Choixpeau est ôté de la tête d'un étudiant, ça pourrait constituer une bonne alternative. Et voilà, plus d'étudiants morts." Harry hocha la tête de satisfaction.

Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air encore plus stupéfaite, si une telle chose était possible. "Il n'est pas _possible_ que je vous décerne suffisamment de points pour ceci sans vous décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons du même coup."

"Hm," dit Harry. "Hm. Je préférerais ne pas gagner _autant_ de points que ça."

Le professeur McGonagall le regardait maintenant étrangement. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Harry avait quelques difficultés à trouver les bons mots. "Parce que ce serait juste trop triste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme... comme quand j'essayais encore d'aller à l'école moldue et à chaque fois qu'il y avait un projet de groupe, je faisais tout moi-même parce que les autres n'auraient fait que me ralentir. Je suis heureux de gagner beaucoup de points, et même plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais si je gagne assez de points pour que ce soit décisif dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, alors c'est comme si je portais Serdaigle sur mon dos, et ce serait trop triste."

"Je vois..." dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton hésitant. Il était visible que cette façon de penser ne lui était pas du tout familière. "Mettons alors que je vous décerne seulement cinquante points ?"

Harry secoua encore la tête. "Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres enfants si je gagne beaucoup de points en faisant des choses d'adultes auxquelles je peux participer et pas eux. Comment Terry Boot pourrait-il gagner cinquante points pour avoir fait mention d'un murmure qu'il aurait entendu venir du Choixpeau magique ? Ce ne serait pas juste du tout."

"Je vois pourquoi le Choixpeau magique vous a proposé Poufsouffle," dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle le regardait avec un étrange respect.

Harry avala de travers. Il avait honnêtement pensé qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour Poufsouffle. Que le Choixpeau magique avait juste essayé de le fourrer n'importe où sauf à Serdaigle, même dans une maison dont il posséderait pas les vertus...

Le professeur McGonagall souriait à présent. "Et si j'essayais de vous donner _dix_ points... ?"

"Allez-vous expliquer d'où viennent ces dix points, si quelqu'un pose la question ? Il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de Serpentard, et je ne parle pas des enfants à Poudlard, qui seraient vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ en colère s'ils apprenaient que le sort avait été enlevé du Choixpeau magique et découvraient qui était mêlé à ça. Donc je pense que la meilleure preuve de bravoure, c'est le secret absolu. Pas besoin d'me remercier m'dame, la vertu est sa propre récompense."

"Ainsi soit-il," dit le professeur McGonagall, "mais j'ai quelque chose de très spécial à vous donner. Je vois que je je me suis trompée sur votre compte, M. Potter. Attendez ici s'il vous plaît."

Elle se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte fermée à loquet, agita sa baguette, et un espèce de voile flou surgit autour d'elle. Harry ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le flou disparut et que le professeur McGonagall se tenait là, face à lui, avec la porte derrière elle semblant n'avoir jamais été ouverte.

Et le professeur McGonagall tenait en main un collier, une fine chaîne d'or portant en son centre un cercle d'argent, qui était l'armature d'un sablier. Dans son autre main se trouvait une brochure pliée. "C'est pour vous," dit-elle.

Wow ! Il allait avoir un espèce de super objet magique comme récompense pour sa quête ! Apparemment, le truc de refuser les pièces d'or jusqu'à finalement obtenir un objet magique marchait dans la vraie vie, pas seulement dans les jeux vidéo.

Harry accepta son nouveau collier, souriant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le professeur McGonagall inspira. "M. Potter, c'est un objet qui est habituellement prêté uniquement aux enfants qui se sont montrés hautement responsable, afin de les aider à se dépêtrer de leurs complexes horaires de cours." McGonagall hésita, comme si elle allait ajouter quelque chose. "Je _dois_ insister, M. Potter, sur le fait que la véritable nature de cet objet est _secrète_ et que vous ne devez _pas_ en parler aux autres élèves, ou les laissez voir que vous l'utilisez. Si vous ne jugez pas cela acceptable, alors vous pouvez me le rendre maintenant."

"Je sais garder des secrets," dit Harry. "Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ?"

"Du point de vue des autres élèves, ceci sera un Portillon tournant, qui est utilisé pour traiter une maladie magique rare et non contagieuse nommée Duplication Spontanée. Vous le portez sous vos vêtements, et bien que vous n'ayez aucune raison de le montrer à qui que ce soit, vous n'avez pas non plus de raison de le traiter comme un secret honteux. Les Portillons tournants n'ont aucun intérêt. Comprenez-vous, M. Potter ?"

Harry hocha la tête, son sourire devenant plus large. Il voyait là le travail d'un Serpentard _compétent_. "Et quel est son _véritable_ effet ?"

"C'est un Retourneur de Temps. Chaque tour de son sablier vous renvoit une heure en arrière dans le temps. Donc si vous l'utilisez pour reculer de deux heures chaque jour, vous devriez pouvoir aller vous coucher tous les jours à la même heure."

La suspension consentie de l'incrédulité de Harry explosa en morceaux.

_Vous me donnez une machine à remonter le temps pour traiter mes troubles du sommeil._

_Vous me donnez une MACHINE À REMONTER LE TEMPS pour traiter mes TROUBLES DU SOMMEIL._

_VOUS **ME DONNEZ UNE MACHINE À REMONTER DANS LE TEMPS **DANS LE BUT DE **TRAITER MES TROUBLES DU SOMMEIL.**_

"Ehehehehhheheh..." dit la bouche de Harry. Il tenait maintenant le collier loin de lui comme si c'était une bombe prête à exploser. Enfin, non, pas comme si c'était une bombe prête à exploser, ça ne _commençait_ même pas à exprimer la sévérité de la situation. Harry tenait le collier loin de lui comme si c'était une machine à remonter le temps.

_Dites-moi, professeur McGonagall, saviez-vous que la matière normale voyageant à rebrousse-temps ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à de l'antimatière ? Eh bien oui, c'est le cas ! Saviez-vous qu'un kilogramme d'antimatière entrant en contact avec un kilogramme de matière s'annihilera dans une explosion équivalente à 43 millions de tonnes de dynamite ? Vous rendez-vous compte que je pèse moi-même 41 kilogrammes et que le souffle produit laisserait UN CRATÈRE GÉANT LÀ OÙ AVANT SE TROUVAIT L'ÉCOSSE ?_

"Excusez-moi," parvint à dire Harry, "mais ça a l'air vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ _VRAIMENT DANGEREUX_ !" La voix de Harry ne devint pas tout à fait un hurlement, il lui aurait été absolument impossible de crier assez pour rendre justice à la situation, alors pas la peine d'essayer.

Le professeur McGonagall l'observa avec une affection pleine de tolérance. "Je suis heureuse que vous preniez cela sérieusement, M. Potter, mais les Retourneurs de Temps ne sont pas _si dangereux que ça_. Autrement, nous n'en donnerions pas aux enfants."

"Vraiment," dit Harry. "Ahahahaha. Bien sûr que vous ne donneriez pas de machine à remonter le temps à des enfants si c'était dangereux, mais à _quoi_ pouvais-je bien penser ? Donc juste pour que tout soit bien clair, éternuer sur cet engin ne me renverra _pas_ au Moyen-Âge où je roulerai sur Gutenberg avec une calèche, empêchant ainsi les Lumières d'avoir lieu ? Parce que, voyez-vous, je déteste quand ce genre de choses m'arrive."

Les lèvres de McGonagall se tordaient comme elles le faisaient lorsqu'elle essayait de ne pas sourire. Elle offrit à Harry la brochure, mais Harry tenait précautionneusement le collier de ses deux mains et le gardait à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sur le point de tourner. "Ne vous en faites pas," dit McGonagall après une courte pause, une fois qu'il fut devenu clair que Harry ne comptait pas bouger, "il est impossible que cela arrive, M. Potter. Le Retourneur de Temps ne peut être utilisé pour revenir plus de six heures en arrière. Il ne peut être utilisé plus de six fois par jour."

"Oh, bien, c'est très bien. Et si quelqu'un me bouscule, le Retourneur de Temps ne se cassera _pas_ et n'enferma _pas_ le château de Poudlard et ses occupants dans une boucle infinie de jeudis."

"Eh bien, ils _peuvent_ être fragiles..." dit McGonagall. "Et j'ai entendu dire que d'étranges choses se passent s'ils sont cassés. Mais rien de _tel_ !"

"Peut-être," dit Harry lorsqu'il put à nouveau parler, "que vous devriez poser une sorte de _coque protectrice_ à vos machines à remonter dans le temps, plutôt que de _laisser le verre exposé_, pour _empêcher que ce genre de chose n'arrive_."

McGonagall semblait assez sonnée. "C'est une excellente idée, . J'en informerai le Ministère."

_Ça y est, c'est officiel maintenant, ils l'ont ratifié au Parlement, tous les habitants du monde magique sont complètement stupides._

"Et bien que je déteste devenir tout à coup très _PHILOSOPHIQUE_," Harry essaya désespérément d'abaisser sa voix en-dessous du hurlement, "mais personne n'a-t-il pensé aux IMPLICATIONS qu'il y a à revenir six heures en arrière et à faire quelque chose qui change le temps, ce qui, en gros, EFFACERAIT TOUTES LES PERSONNES AFFECTEES et les REMPLACERAIT PAR DES VERSIONS DIFFERENTES -"

"Oh, vous ne pouvez pas _changer_ le cours du temps !" l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. "Grands dieux, M. Potter, pensez-vous que nous autoriserions les étudiants à les utiliser si une chose _pareille_ était possible ? Et si quelqu'un essayait de changer les résultats de ses examens ?"

Harry prit son temps pour absorber cela. Ses mains relâchèrent juste un peu leur poigne sur la chaîne du sablier. Comme s'il ne tenait pas une machine à remonter dans le temps, juste une tête nucléaire enclenchée.

"Donc..." dit lentement Harry. "On remarque que l'univers... se trouve être cohérent, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si le voyage temporel y est possible. Si moi et mon futur moi interagissent, alors je verrai la même chose dans les deux moi, bien que, lors de mon premier passage, mon futur moi agisse en sachant déjà parfaitement tout ce qui, de mon point de vue, n'a pas encore eu lieu..." la voix de Harry resta en suspens face aux lacunes de la langue Anglaise.

"Correct, je pense," dit le professeur McGonagall. "bien que l'on conseille _en effet_ aux sorciers d'éviter d'être vus par leur soi passés. Si, par exemple, vous assistiez à deux cours en même temps et que vous deviez vous croiser, la première version devrait se mettre sur le côté et fermer ses yeux à un moment choisi - vous avez déjà une montre, très bien - afin que le futur vous puisse passer. Tout est là dans la brochure."

"Ahahahaa. Et que se passe-t-il quand quelqu'un _ignore_ ce conseil ?"

Le professeur McGonagall se pinça les lèvres. "J'ai cru comprendre que ça pouvait être assez déroutant."

"Et ça ne, disons, ça ne crée pas de paradoxe qui détruit l'univers."

Elle sourit avec tolérance. "M. Potter, je pense que je me souviendrais en avoir entendu parler si _ce_ genre de chose avait déjà eu lieu."

"_CE N'EST PAS RASSURANT ! AUCUN DE VOUS N'A DONC JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLER DU BIAIS ANTHROPIQUE ? ET QUI EST L'IDIOT QUI LE PREMIER A CONSTRUIT UNE DE CES CHOSES ?"_

Le professeur McGonagall riait franchement. C'était un son heureux et agréable qui ne semblait pas à sa place sur ce visage dur. "Vous vivez un de ces 'vous venez de vous transformer en chat', n'est-ce pas, M. Potter ? Vous n'avez probablement pas envie de savoir ça, mais c'est délicieusement attachant."

"Se transformer en chat n'est CERTAINEMENT PAS comparable à ça. Vous savez, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais cette horrible pensée réprimée à l'arrière de mon esprit disant que la seule réponse possible était que mon univers entier était une simulation informatique, comme dans le livre _Simulacron 3_, mais maintenant _même cette possibilité est exclue_ parce que ce petit jouet N'EST PAS UNE FUNCTION CALCULABLE PAR UNE MACHINE DE TURING ! Une machine de Turing pourrait simuler 'revenir à un moment défini du passé et calculer un futur différent à partir de ce point', une machine avec oracle pourrait prendre en compte le comportement d'arrêt des machines d'ordre inférieur, mais ce que vous décrivez est une réalité qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parviendrait à se calculer de façon cohérente en une seule fois, en utilisant des informations qui n'ont pas...encore... eu lieu..."

La compréhension frappa Harry d'un coup de massue.

Tout concordait à présent. Ça avait _enfin_ un sens.

"ALORS C'EST COMME CA QUE L'ARRIVE-THÉ FONCTIONNE ! Bien _sûr_ ! Le sort ne _force_ pas les choses amusantes à avoir lieu, il provoque juste _l'impulsion de le boire_ avant que des choses amusantes n'aient lieu ! Je suis tellement idiot, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte quand j'ai ressenti le besoin de boire de l'Arrive-Thé avant le deuxième discours de Dumbledore, et que je n'en ai _pas_ bu et me suis ensuite étranglé sur ma propre salive - boire de l'Arrive-Thé ne crée pas la comédie, la comédie vous pousse à boire l'Arrive-Thé ! J'ai vu que les deux événements étaient corrélés et j'ai présumé que l'Arrive-Thé devait être la cause et que la comédie devait être l'effet parce que je pensais que l'ordre temporel restreignait le lien de causalité et que les graphes de causalité devaient être acycliques, MAIS TOUT CONCORDE SI ON DESSINE LES FLÈCHES CAUSALES COMME ALLANT _EN ARRIÈRE DANS LE TEMPS_ !"

La compréhension frappa Harry d'un _second_ coup de massue.

Il parvint à rester discret cette fois-ci, et ne fit qu'un petit bruit étranglé, comme aurait fait un bébé chat mourant, tandis qu'il comprenait qui avait déposé la note sur son lit ce matin.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall brillaient. "Après votre diplôme, ou peut-être même avant, vous _devrez _enseigner quelques-unes de ces théories moldues à Poudlard, M. Potter. Elles ont l'air vraiment fascinantes, même si elles sont toutes fausses."

"Glehhahhh..."

Le professeur McGonagall lui offrit quelques plaisanteries de plus, lui demanda de faire quelques promesses supplémentaires, lesquelles il accepta de faire, dit quelque chose concernant le fait qu'il ne devait pas parler aux serpents quand on pouvait l'entendre, lui rappela de lire la brochure, et puis, sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva hors de son bureau avec la porte solidement fermée derrière lui.

"Gaahhhrrrraa..." dit Harry.

Mais oui, il _était_ estomaqué.

Particulièrement par le fait que, sans la Farce, il aurait très bien pu ne jamais obtenir le Retourneur de Temps.

Ou le professeur McGonagall le lui aurait-elle donné tout de même, mais plus tard dans la journée, quand il se serait décidé à l'interroger sur son trouble du sommeil ou à lui parler du message du Choixpeau magique ? Et aurait-il alors désiré se faire une blague à lui-même qui l'aurait conduit à obtenir le Retourneur de Temps _plus tôt_ ? Et donc la seule possibilité _cohérente_ était-elle celle dans laquelle la Farce commençait avant même qu'il ne se réveille ce matin ?

Harry se retrouva à envisager, pour la première fois de sa vie, que la réponse à sa question était peut-être _inconcevable_. Que puisque son cerveau contenait des neurones qui allaient uniquement en avant dans le temps, il n'y avait _rien_ que son cerveau puisse faire, aucune opération qu'il puisse effectuer, qui reproduirait l'opération d'un Retourneur de Temps.

Jusqu'à ce moment, Harry avait vécu suivant la maxime de E.T. Jaynes selon laquelle, si vous ignoriez quelque chose d'un phénomène, c'était un fait au sujet de votre propre esprit, pas un fait au sujet du phénomène lui-même ; que votre incertitude était un fait vous concernant, pas un fait concernant ce au sujet de quoi vous étiez incertain ; que l'ignorance existait dans l'esprit, pas dans la réalité ; qu'une carte vide ne correspondait pas à un territoire vide. Il y avait des questions mystérieuses, mais une réponse mystérieuse était une contradiction en soi. Un phénomène pouvait être mystérieux _pour_ une personne en particulier, mais il ne pouvait y avoir de phénomène mystérieux en soi. Vénérer un mystère sacré, c'était vénérer sa propre ignorance.

Alors Harry avait regardé la magie et avait refusé d'être intimidé. Les gens n'avaient aucun sens de l'Histoire, ils apprenaient la chimie, la biologie et l'astronomie, et pensaient que ces domaines avaient toujours été au cœur de la science, qu'ils n'avait _jamais été_ mystérieux. Les étoiles avaient un jour été des mystères. Lord Kelvin avait un jour dit de la nature de la vie et de la biologie - la réponse des muscles à la volonté humaine et la transformation des graines en arbres - que c'était un mystère "infiniment au-delà" de la portée de la science (pas seulement un peu au-delà, dites-vous bien, mais _infiniment_ au-delà. Lord Kelvin avait pris un sacré plaisir à _ignorer quelque chose_). Chaque mystère jamais résolu avait commencé par être un casse-tête, depuis l'aube de l'humanité jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un l'avait résolu.

Maintenant, pour la première fois, il faisait face à la perspective d'un mystère qui menaçait d'être _permanent_. Si le temps ne fonctionnait pas selon des réseaux de causalité acycliques, alors Harry ne comprenait pas ce que "cause" et "effet" voulaient dire ; et si Harry ne comprenait pas les causes et les effets alors il ne comprenait pas de quoi la réalité pouvait bien être composée ; et il était entièrement possible que son cerveau humain ne _puisse_ jamais le comprendre, parce que son cerveau était fait de _neurones démodés fonctionnant en temps linéaire_, qui s'étaient avérés n'être qu'un sous-ensemble appauvri de la réalité.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était que l'Arrive-Thé, qui avait auparavant semblé tout-puissant et tout-incroyable, s'était révélé beaucoup plus simple à expliquer. Ce que Harry avait raté _simplement_ parce que la vérité était totalement hors de son champ d'hypothèses et de tout ce que son cerveau, de par son évolution, aurait pu être amené à comprendre. Mais maintenant il _avait_ vraiment compris. Probablement. Ce qui était relativement encourageant. Plus ou moins.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque 11h, il était allé se coucher la nuit dernière à 1h, donc il devrait normalement aller se coucher à 3h. Donc pour aller se coucher à 22h et se réveiller à 7h, il devrait revenir de cinq heures en arrière. Ce qui voulait dire que s'il voulait revenir à son dortoir aux alentours de 6h, avant que quiconque ne soit réveillé, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher et...

Même _rétrospectivement_ Harry ne comprenait pas comment il était parvenu à accomplir _la moitié_ des choses nécessaires à la réalisation de la Farce. D'où était venue la _tarte_ ?

Harry commençait à avoir vraiment peur du voyage dans le temps.

D'un autre coté, il se devait d'admettre que ça _avait été_ une opportunité irremplaçable. Une farce que vous pouviez vous faire à vous même une fois dans une vie, six heures avant que vous n'appreniez l'existence des Retourneurs de Temps.

C'était en fait _encore plus_ déroutant, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Le Temps lui avait présenté la Farce comme un _fait accompli [NdT : en français dans le texte]_, et pourtant c'était indubitablement son propre ouvrage. Le concept, l'exécution, le style d'écriture. Chaque détail, même ceux qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Bon aller, le temps filait et il y avait au plus trente heures dans une journée. Harry connaissait _une partie_ des choses qu'il avait à faire, et il trouverait peut-être un moyen de faire le reste, comme la tarte, en cours de route. Pas la peine de s'attarder d'avantage. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait accomplir quoi que ce soit ici, coincé dans le _futur_.

* * *

><p>Cinq heures plus tôt, Harry se glissait dans son dortoir, ses robes glissées au-dessus de sa tête en guise de déguisement de fortune, juste au cas où quelqu'un serait déjà debout et risquerait de le voir en même temps que le Harry allongé dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à qui que ce soit son petit problème médical de Duplication spontanée.<p>

Heureusement, tout le monde semblait encore endormi.

Et il semblait aussi y avoir une boîte, emballée dans du papier rouge et vert, avec un ruban doré et brillant, posée à coté de son lit. L'image parfaite et stéréotypique d'un cadeau de Noël, bien que ce ne fût pas Noël.

Harry se glissa jusqu'à elle aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait son Sourdineur au minimum.

Il y avait une enveloppe attachée à la boîte, scellée par de la cire blanche, sans sceau imprimé.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution et prit la lettre qui s'y trouvait. La lettre disait :

"_Ceci est la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Ignotus Peverell, transmise à travers ses descendants, les Potter. Contrairement aux sorts et aux capes de moindre force, elle a le pouvoir de vous garder __caché__, et pas seulement invisible. Votre père me l'a prêtée pour étude peu de temps avant sa mort, et je confesse en avoir fait grand usage durant ces dernières années._

_J'ai peur qu'à l'avenir je doive me contenter d'un sortilège de Désillusion. Il est temps que la Cape soit rendue à vous, son légataire. J'avais pensé vous l'offrir comme cadeau de Noël, mais elle souhaitait revenir entre vos mains avant cela. Il semblerait qu'elle s'attende à ce que vous ayez besoin d'elle. Faites-en bon usage._

_Vous pensez sans doutes à toutes sortes de farces formidables, semblables à celles que votre père a commises en son temps. Si tous ses méfaits étaient connus, toutes les femmes de Gryffondor se réuniraient pour profaner sa tombe. Je n'essaierai pas d'empêcher l'histoire de se répéter, mais soyez des PLUS attentifs dans votre dissimulation. Si Dumbledore voyait une chance de posséder l'une des Reliques de la Mort, il ne la laisserait jamais échapper à son étreinte._

_Un Très Joyeux Noël._

La note n'était pas signée

* * *

><p>"Attendez," dit Harry, s'arrêtant net alors que les autres garçons s'apprêtaient à quitter le dortoir des Serdaigle. "Désolé, il y a quelque chose d'autre dans ma malle dont j'ai besoin. Je vous rejoindrai pour le petit déjeuner dans quelques minutes."<p>

Terry Boot jeta un mauvais menaçant à Harry. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir l'intention de fouiller nos affaires."

Harry leva une main. "Je jure ne pas avoir l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte à aucune de vos affaires, que je ne compte accéder qu'à des objets m'appartenant, que je n'ai l'intention de faire aucune farce ni quoi que ce soit de douteux à aucun d'entre vous, et que je ne m'attends pas à voir ces intentions changer avant que j'arrive dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner."

Terry fronça les sourcils. "Attends, est-ce que -"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Pénélope Deauclaire, qui était là pour les guider. "Il n'y avait pas failles. Bien dit, Potter, tu devrais être avocat."

Harry Potter cligna des yeux. Ah, oui, _préfète _de Serdaigle. "Merci," dit-il. "Je crois."

"Quand tu essaieras de trouver la Grand Salle, tu te perdras." Pénélope dit cela sur le ton qu'on utilisait pour énoncer des évidences incontestables. "Dès que ça t'arrive, demande à un portrait comment te rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Parle à un autre portait à _l'instant_ où tu penses t'être à nouveau perdu. _En particulier_ s'il semble que tu vas de plus en plus haut. Si tu es si haut que le plafond du château devrait être en-dessous de toi, _arrête-toi_ et attends les équipes de recherche. Sinon nous te reverrons trois mois plus tard et tu auras vieilli de deux ans et tu seras habillé d'un pagne et couvert de neige et ça c'est _si tu restes dans le château_."

"Compris," dit Harry, avalant difficilement sa salive. "Euh, ne devriez-vous pas dire ce genre de choses aux élèves dès le début ?"

Pénélope soupira. "Quoi, _toutes_ ces choses ? Ça prendrait des semaines. Tu l'apprendras au fur et à mesure." Elle se tourna pour partir, suivie par les autres élèves. "Si je ne te vois pas au petit déjeuner dans trente minutes, Potter, je commencerai les recherches."

Après que tout le monde fut parti, Harry accrocha la note à son lit - il l'avait déjà écrite, ainsi que toutes les autres, travaillant dans son niveau caverne le réveil des autres. Puis il entra précautionneusement dans le champ d'action du Sourdieur et retira la Cape d'Invisibilité du corps endormi de Harry-1.

Et juste par pure espièglerie, Harry mit la Cape d'Invisibilité dans la bourse de Harry-1, sachant qu'elle serait ainsi déjà dans la sienne.

* * *

><p>"Je vois bien que le message est destiné à Cornelion Flubberwalt," dit le tableau d'un homme à l'air aristocratique et doté d'un nez à vrai dire parfaitement normal. "Mais pourrais-je connaître son <em>origine<em> ?"

Harry haussa les épaules avec une impuissance rusée. "On m'a dit que le message venait d'une voix caverneuse qui émanait d'un trou dans l'air lui-même, un trou qui s'ouvrait sur une abysse flamboyante."

* * *

><p>"Hé !" dit Hermione avec indignation depuis sa place à l'autre bout de la table de petit déjeuner. "C'est le dessert de <em>tout le monde<em> ! Tu ne peux pas prendre une tarte entière et la mettre dans ta bourse !"

"Je ne prends pas une tarte, j'en prends deux. Désolé tout le monde, je dois y aller maintenant !" Harry ignora les cris d'outrage et quitta la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin d'arriver en Botanique un peu en avance.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Chourave regarda Harry avec sévérité. "Comment savez-<em>vous<em> ce que les Serpentard comptent faire ?"

"Je ne peux nommer mes sources," dit Harry. "En fait, je vais devoir vous demander de prétendre que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. Faites simplement comme si vous les croisiez naturellement pendant que vous alliez quelque part, ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'irai en avance dès que le cours d'Botanique se terminera, je pense que je pourrai distraire les Serpentard jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Il n'est pas simple de m'effrayer ni de me malmener, et je ne pense pas qu'ils oseront vraiment faire du mal au Survivant. Cela dit... je ne vous demande pas de courir dans les corridors, mais j'apprécierais si vous ne perdiez pas de temps en chemin."

Le professeur Chourave le regarda pendant un long moment, puis son expression s'adoucit. "Faites attention à vous, Harry Potter. Et... merci."

"Soyez sûre de ne pas être en retard," dit Harry. "Et souvenez-vous, quand vous arrivez là-bas, vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir et cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu."

* * *

><p>C'était horrible de se voir tirer Neville hors du cercle des Serpentard. Neville avait raison, il avait utilisé trop de force, beaucoup trop de force.<p>

"Bonjour," dit Harry Potter froidement. "Je suis le Survivant."

Huit garçons en première année, tous à peu près de la même taille. L'un d'eux avait une cicatrice sur le front et ne se comportait pas comme les autres.

_Ô un pouvoir nous donnerait-il  
><em>_Le pouvoir de nous voir comme les autres nous voient !  
><em>_De quelles erreurs cela nous libèrerait-il  
><em>_Et de quelles idées imbéciles -_

Le professeur McGonagall avait raison. Le Choixpeau magique avait raison. C'était clair une fois qu'on le voyait de l'extérieur.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez Harry Potter.


	15. Être consciencieux

Aime comme tu Rowling.

Petit friandise historique du jour : Les anciens Hébreux considéraient qu'un jour était borné par le crépuscule plutôt que par l'aurore, et ils disaient donc "soir et matin" plutôt que "matin et soir". (Et comme de nombreux critiques l'ont noté, les Juifs halakha modernes affirment la même chose.)

* * *

><p>"<em>Je suis sûr que je trouverai un moyen."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Frigideiro !"<em>

Harry trempa un doigt dans le verre d'eau posé sur son bureau. Il aurait dû être froid. Mais tiède il avait été, et tiède il était resté. Une fois de plus.

Harry se sentait hautement trahi.

Il y avait des centaines de romans de _fantasy_ éparpillés dans la maison Verres. Harry en avait lu une bonne quantité. Et il semblait de plus en plus que Harry avait un côté obscur. Donc, après que le verre d'eau ait refusé de coopérer les premières fois, Harry avait jeté un regard tout autour du cours de Sortilèges afin de s'assurer que personne ne regardait, avait pris une profonde inspiration, et s'était mis en colère. Il avait pensé aux Serpentard malmenant Neville et au jeu où on faisait tomber vos livres à chaque fois que vous essayez de les ramasser. Il avait pensé à ce que Draco Malfoy avait dit au sujet de la fille Lovegood, âgée de dix ans, et à la façon dont le Magenmagot fonctionnait vraiment...

Et la fureur était entrée dans son sang, et il avait tenu sa baguette d'une main tremblante de haine, et il avait dit d'un ton glacé : "_Frigideiro !_" et absolument rien ne s'était produit.

Harry avait été _roulé_. Il voulait écrire à quelqu'un et demander un _remboursement _de son côté obscur, qui aurait clairement _dû_ avoir d'irrésistibles pouvoirs magiques mais s'était révélé _défectueux_.

"_Frigideiro!"_ dit à nouveau Hermione, depuis le pupitre à côté du sien. Son eau était un solide bloc de glace et il y avait des cristaux blancs se formant sur le rebord de son verre. Elle semblait totalement absorbée par son travail et pas du tout consciente des autres élèves du cours qui la regardaient avec des yeux pleins de haine, ce qui était soit (a) dangereusement inconscient de sa part, soit (b) un numéro parfaitement huilé qui tenait de la performance artistique.

"Oh, _très bien_, Mademoiselle Granger !" piailla Filius Flitwick, leur professeur de Sortilèges et le directeur de Serdaigle, un petit homme minuscule qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un ancien champion de duel. "Excellent ! Prodigieux !"

Harry s'était attendu à être deuxième après Hermione, dans le pire des cas. Il aurait bien sûr préféré qu'_elle_ soit _son_ rival, mais il aurait accepté que la situation soit inversée.

En ce lundi, Harry se destinait à être bon dernier de la classe, une position pour laquelle il rivalisait en compagnie de tous les autres élevés-Moldu mis à part Hermione. Laquelle était seule et sans rival au sommet, pauvre petite.

Le professeur Flitwick se tenait au-dessus du pupitre d'une autre des nés-Moldu et ajustait doucement la façon dont elle tenait sa baguette.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Il déglutit. C'était son rôle naturel dans l'ordre du monde... "Hermione ?" dit timidement Harry. "As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais faire de travers ?"

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une effroyable obligeance, et quelque chose au fond du cerveau de Harry hurla son désespoir et son humiliation.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'eau de Harry semblait bien être perceptiblement plus froide que la température de la pièce, et Hermione lui avait donné de petites tapes verbales sur la tête, et lui avait dit de le prononcer avec plus de soin la prochaine fois, et était partie aider quelqu'un d'autre.

Le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné un point pour avoir aidé Harry.

Il grinçait des dents si fort que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, et ça n'aidait pas sa prononciation.

_Je me fiche que ce soit de la compétition déloyale. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire avec mes deux heures supplémentaires par jour. Je vais m'asseoir dans ma malle et étudier jusqu'à ce que je sois au niveau de Hermione._

* * *

><p>"La métamorphose est une des magies les plus complexes et les plus dangereuses qui vous seront données d'apprendre à Poudlard," dit le professeur McGonagall. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sourire sur le visage de la sombre vieille sorcière. "Quiconque s'agitant dans mon cours devra partir et ne reviendra pas. Vous avez été prévenus."<p>

Sa baguette s'abaissa et frappa son bureau, qui se remodela doucement en cochon. Deux élèves nés-Moldu émirent de petits glapissements. Le cochon regarda autour de lui avec un air confus puis redevint un bureau.

McGonagall balaya la classe du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelqu'un.

"M. Potter," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Vous n'avez eu vos manuels qu'il y a quelques jours. Avez-vous commencé à lire votre manuel de métamorphose ?"

"Non, pardon professeur," dit Harry.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, M. Potter, si vous deviez lire à l'avance, nous vous en aurions fait part." Les doigts de McGonagall donnèrent un coup sec sur le bureau situé juste devant elle. "M. Potter, voudriez-vous bien essayer de deviner si c'est un bureau que j'ai brièvement métamorphosé en cochon, ou s'il était un cochon au début et que j'ai brièvement enlevé la métamorphose ? Vous le sauriez si vous aviez lu le premier chapitre de votre manuel."

Les sourcils de Harry se plissèrent quelque peu. "J'imagine qu'il serait plus facile de commencer avec un cochon, puisque si ça avait d'abord été un bureau, il ne saurait peut-être pas comment se tenir debout."

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas votre faute, M. Potter, mais la réponse correcte est qu'en cours de métamorphose, on ne cherche _pas_ à deviner. Les mauvaises réponses seront notées avec une sévérité extrême, les questions laissées vides seront notées avec une grande indulgence. Vous devez apprendre à savoir ce que vous ne savez pas. Si je vous pose n'importe quelle question, peu importe qu'elle soit basique ou évidente, et que vous répondez 'Je ne suis pas sûr', je ne vous en voudrai pas, et celui ou celle qui rira fera perdre des points à sa maison. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi cette règle existe, M. Potter ?"

_Parce qu'une seule erreur de métamorphose peut être incroyablement dangereuse._ "Non."

"Correct. La Métamorphose est plus dangereuse que le transplanage, qui n'est pas enseigné avant la sixième année. La métamorphose doit malheureusement être apprise et pratiquée jeune afin de maximiser vos capacités une fois adulte. C'est donc un sujet dangereux, et vous devriez être assez effrayés à l'idée de faire la moindre erreur, car aucun de mes étudiants n'a jamais eu de séquelles permanentes, et je serais _extrêmement ennuyée_ si vous étiez la première classe à _entacher mon dossier_.

Certains étudiants déglutirent.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et alla jusqu'au mur situé derrière son bureau. Il soutenait un tableau blanc accompagné de marqueurs et d'un effaceur. "Il existe de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles la métamorphose est dangereuse, mais l'une d'elles s'élève au-dessus des autres." Elle prit l'un des marqueurs et dessina des lettres rouge vif qu'elle souligna ensuite en bleu :

UNE MÉTAMORPHOSE N'EST PAS PERMANENTE !

"Une métamorphose n'est pas permanente !" dit McGonagall. "Une métamorphose n'est pas permanente ! Une métamorphose n'est pas permanente ! M. Potter, supposez qu'un étudiant change un bloc de bois en un verre d'eau et que vous le buviez. Que pouvez-vous imaginer qu'il se passera lorsque la métamorphose se dissipera ?" Il y eut une pause. "Excusez-moi, M. Potter, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander cela, j'oubliais que vous êtes béni d'une imagination exceptionnellement pessimiste -"

"Je vais bien," dit Harry, avalant bruyamment sa salive. "Donc la première réponse est que je ne _sais_ pas," McGonagall hocha la tête, "mais j'_imagine_ qu'il pourrait y avoir... du bois dans mon estomac, et dans mon système sanguin, et si une partie de cette eau avait été absorbée par mes tissus corporels - serait-ce de la pulpe de bois ou du bois solide ou..." Le manque de maîtrise de la magie de Harry le mit en défaut. Il ne pouvait déjà pas comprendre comment le bois se transformait en eau ; il ne pouvait donc pas non plus comprendre ce qui se passerait après que les molécules d'eau aient été mélangées par des mouvements thermiques normaux, et que la magie se soit dissipée, et que la transformation se soit inversée.

La visage de McGonagall était rigide. "Comme M. Potter l'a correctement déduit, il deviendrait extrêmement malade et devrait être l'objet d'une attention médicale d'urgence. Merci d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 5."

Même sans aucun son pour accompagner l'image mouvante, on pouvait voir que la femme à la peau horriblement décolorée hurlait.

"Le criminel qui a initialement métamorphosé de l'or en vin et l'a donné à boire à cette femme, 'en paiement de la dette', comme il l'a dit, a reçu une sentence de dix ans à Azkaban. Merci de vous rendre à la page 6. C'est un Détraqueur. Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils drainent votre magie, votre vie, et toute pensée heureuse que vous essayez d'avoir. L'image page 7 est le criminel dix ans plus tard, à sa sortie. Vous remarquerez qu'il est mort - oui, M. Potter ?"

"Professeur," dit Harry, "dans un cas comme celui-ci, si le pire se produit, y a-t-il un moyen de _maintenir_ la métamorphose ?"

"Non," répondit catégoriquement McGonagall. "Maintenir une métamorphose est un drain magique permanent qui croît proportionnellement à la taille de la forme cible. Et il vous faudrait entrer en contact avec la cible régulièrement, à quelques heures d'intervalle, ce qui, dans un cas comme celui-ci, est impossible. Les désastres comme celui-ci sont _irrécupérables_ !"

Le professeur McGonagall se pencha en avant. Son visage devint très dur. "Vous ne changerez absolument jamais quelque chose en un liquide ou en un gaz, quelles que soient les circonstances. Pas d'eau, pas d'air. Rien qui ressemble à de l'eau, rien qui ressemble à de l'air. Même si ce n'est pas censé être bu. Les liquides _s'évaporent_, des petites parties s'échappent dans les airs. Vous ne métamorphoserez rien qui soit destiné à être brûlé. Ça fera alors de la fumée et quelqu'un pourrait la respirer ! Vous ne métamorphoserez jamais rien qui puisse potentiellement se retrouver dans le corps de quelqu'un par quelque moyen que ce soit. Pas de nourriture. Rien qui _ressemble_ à de la nourriture. Même pas une petite blague amusante où vous comptiez les prévenir au sujet de votre tarte à la boue avant qu'ils ne la mangent pour de vrai. Vous ne le ferez jamais. Point. Dans cette classe ou hors de cette classe ou _où que ce soit_. Est-ce bien compris par _chaque élève_ ?"

"Oui," dirent Harry, Hermione, et quelques autres. Les autres semblaient sans voix.

"_Est-ce bien compris par chaque élève ?"_

"Oui," dirent-ils, marmonnèrent-ils, et chuchotèrent-ils.

"Si vous brisez n'importe laquelle de ces règles, vous n'étudierez plus la métamorphose pendant votre séjour à Poudlard. Répétez après moi. Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien en liquide ou en gaz."

"Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien en liquide ou en gaz," dirent les étudiants en un chorus syncopé.

"Encore ! Plus fort ! Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien en liquide ou en gaz."

"Je ne métamorphosera jamais rien qui ressemble à de la nourriture ou toute autre chose allant dans le corps humain."

"Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien qui puisse être brûlé car cela pourrait faire de la fumée."

"Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien qui ressemble à de l'argent, même de l'argent Moldu," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Les gobelins ont les moyens de trouver le coupable. Et il est écrit dans la loi que la nation gobeline est dans un état de _guerre_ permanent avec les faussaires magiques. Ils n'enverront pas d'Aurors. Ils enverront une armée."

"Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien qui ressemble à de l'argent," répondirent les élèves en chœur.

"Et _par-dessus tout_," dit le professeur McGonagall, "vous ne métamorphoserez aucun sujet vivant, en particulier vous-même. Cela vous rendra malade, et vous tuera même peut-être, selon la façon dont vous vous serez métamorphosés et selon la durée pendant laquelle vous aurez maintenu le changement." Le professeur McGonagall marqua une pause. "M. Potter a en ce moment une main interrogative levée en l'air parce qu'il a vu une transformation en Animagus - plus précisément un humain se transformant en chat et à nouveau en humain. Mais la transformation en Animagus n'est pas une métamorphose _libre_."

Le professeur McGonagall extirpa un petit morceau de bois de sa poche. D'un coup de baguette magique, il devint une sphère de verre. Puis elle dit "_Crystferrium !_" et la sphère de verre devint une sphère d'acier. Elle frappa une dernière fois et la sphère d'acier devint à nouveau un morceau de bois. "_Crystferrium_ transforme un sujet de verre solide en un objet d'acier solide doté d'une forme similaire. Il ne peut faire l'inverse, et il ne peut pas non plus transformer un bureau en cochon. La forme la plus générale de la métamorphose - la métamorphose libre, que vous allez apprendre ici - est capable de transformer un sujet en n'importe quelle cible, du moins en ce qui concerne la forme physique. C'est pour cela que la métamorphose libre doit être muette. Utiliser des sortilèges demanderait l'utilisation de mots différents pour chaque transformation entre sujet et objet."

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard dur à ses élèves. "_Certains_ enseignants commencent par les sortilèges de métamorphose et passent ensuite à la métamorphose libre. Oui, ce serait au départ beaucoup plus simple. Mais cela peut constituer un mauvais moule qui détériorera vos capacités ultérieures. Vous apprendrez ici la métamorphose libre _dès le départ_, ce qui exige que vous jetiez le sort sans prononcer un mot, en représentant dans votre esprit la forme du sujet, la forme cible, et la transformation.

"Et pour répondre à la question de M. Potter," continua le professeur McGonagall, "c'est la métamorphose _libre_ que vous ne devez jamais opérer sur un sujet vivant. Il y a des sortilèges et des potions qui peuvent transformer sans risque des sujet vivants, de façons _limitées_ et réversibles. Par exemple, un Animagus à qui il manque un membre ne retrouvera pas ce membre après s'être transformé. La métamorphose libre n'est _pas_ sûre. Votre corps changera pendant sa métamorphose - la respiration par exemple produit une perte constante de matière corporelle qui est déversée dans l'atmosphère. Lorsque la métamorphose s'estompera et que votre corps essaiera de revenir à sa forme _originale_, il ne sera pas tout à fait capable de le faire. Si vous collez votre baguette contre votre corps et que vous vous imaginez avec des cheveux dorés, ils tomberont une fois la métamorphose terminée. Si vous vous voyez avec une peau plus claire, vous passerez un long séjour à Ste Mangouste. Et si vous vous métamorphosez en une forme adulte, alors, quand la métamorphose se dissipera, vous mourrez.

Voilà qui expliquait l'existence de garçons gras ou de filles n'étant pas parfaitement jolies. Ou même de gens âgés tant qu'on y était. Ça n'existerait pas si on pouvait juste se métamorphoser tous les matins... Harry leva sa main et essaya de signaler sa présence au professeur McGonagall du regard.

"_Oui_, M. Potter ?"

"Est-il possible de métamorphoser un sujet vivant en une cible statique, comme une pièce - non, pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, disons juste comme une sphère d'acier."

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête. "M. Potter, même les objets inanimés subissent de petits changements internes au fil du temps. Il n'y aurait pas de changement visibles sur votre corps après la transformation, et vous ne remarqueriez rien d'anormal pendant la première minute. Mais une heure plus tard, vous seriez très malade, et le lendemain, vous seriez mort."

"Euh, excusez-moi, mais alors si j'avais lu le premier chapitre, j'aurais pu _deviner_ que le bureau était initialement un bureau et non un cochon," dit Harry, "mais seulement si j'avais _en plus_ émis l'hypothèse que vous ne vouliez pas tuer le cochon, ce qui _semble_ hautement probable, mais -"

"M. Potter, je puis prédire que noter vos contrôles sera pour moi une immense source de ravissement. Mais si vous avez d'autres questions, pourrais-je s'il vous plaît vous demander d'attendre la fin du cours ?"

"Pas d'autres questions, professeur."

"Maintenant répétez après moi," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Je n'essaierai jamais de métamorphoser un sujet vivant, et en particulier moi-même, à moins que l'on ne m'ait spécifiquement chargé de le faire à l'aide d'un sortilège spécialisé ou d'une potion."

"Si je ne suis pas certain que la métamorphose est sûre, je ne m'y essaierai pas avant d'avoir demandé l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall ou au professeur Flitwick ou au professeur Rogue ou au professeur Dumbledore, qui sont les seules autorités légitimes en matière de métamorphose à Poudlard. Demander à un autre étudiant n'est _pas_ une alternative acceptable, même s'ils disent se souvenir avoir posé la même question."

"Même si le professeur de Défense actuel de Poudlard me dit qu'une métamorphose est sûre, et même si je vois le professeur de Défense la réaliser et que je ne vois rien de néfaste se produire, je ne m'y essaierai pas moi-même."

"J'ai le droit inaliénable de refuser d'opérer toute métamorphose au sujet de laquelle je ressens la moindre nervosité. Puisque même le directeur de Poudlard ne peut me donner l'ordre de le faire, je n'accepterai certainement aucun ordre de ce genre venant du professeur de Défense, même si le professeur de Défense menace de déduire cent points à ma maison et de me faire exclure."

"Si je brise une seule de ces règles je n'étudierai plus la métamorphose pendant mon séjour à Poudlard."

"Nous répéterons ces règles au début de chaque cours pendant un mois," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Et maintenant, nous allons commencer avec pour sujet des allumettes et pour cible des aiguilles... posez vos baguettes, merci bien, par 'commencer', je voulais dire que voulez allez commencer à prendre des notes."

Une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, le professeur McGonagall distribua des allumettes.

À la fin du cours, Hermione avait une allumette argentée, et le reste de la classe, né-Moldu ou non, avait exactement la même chose que ce qu'on leur avait donné au départ.

Le professeur McGonagall décerna un point de plus à Serdaigle.

* * *

><p>Après que la classe ait été remerciée, Hermione alla jusqu'au bureau de Harry alors que celui-ci rangeait ses livres dans sa bourse.<p>

"Tu sais," dit Hermione d'un ton innocent, "aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné deux points pour Serdaigle."

"En effet," dit sèchement Harry.

"Mais ce n'était pas aussi bien que tes _sept_ points," dit-elle. "Je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que toi."

Harry finit de donner ses devoirs à manger à sa bourse et se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux en fentes. Il avait à vrai dire complètement oublié cet épisode.

Elle _battit des paupières_. "Cela dit, nous avons des cours tous les jours. Je me demande combien de temps cela te prendra de trouver d'autres Poufsouffle à sauver ? Nous sommes lundi. Donc cela te donne jusqu'à jeudi."

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, sans ciller.

Harry parla le premier. "Tu te rends bien sûr compte que ça va être la guerre."

"Je ne savais pas que nous étions en paix."

Tous les autres étudiants regardaient maintenant la scène avec des yeux fascinés. Tous les autres étudiants plus le professeur McGonagall, malheureusement.

"Oh, M. Potter," fredonna le professeur McGonagall depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce, "j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Madame Pomfresh a approuvé votre suggestion visant à réduire la fragilité des Portillons tournants, et nous comptons avoir terminé les modifications d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. J'imagine que cela mérite... disons dix points pour Serdaigle."

La visage de Hermione trahissait un immense sentiment de trahison et d'éberluement. Harry supposa que son propre visage ne devait pas avoir l'air très différent.

"P_rofesseur..."_ siffla Harry.

"Il ne fait _aucun doute_ que vous méritez ces dix points, M. Potter. Je ne donnerais pas des points par caprice. De votre point de vue, vous avez simplement remarqué quelque chose de fragile et avez suggéré une façon de le protéger, mais les Portillons tournants sont coûteux et le Directeur n'était _pas_ ravi du tout la dernière fois que quelqu'un en a cassé un." McGonagall eut l'air pensive. "Voyons, je me demande si un autre élève a jamais gagné dix-sept points dès son premier jour de cours. Il faudra que je vérifie, mais je pense que nous avons là un nouveau record. Peut-être devrions-nous faire une annonce pendant le dîner ?"

"_PROFESSEUR_ !" s'écria Harry. "C'est _notre_ guerre ! Arrêtez de vous en mêler !"

"Vous avez maintenant jusqu'à jeudi de la semaine _prochaine_, M. Potter. À moins bien sûr que vous ne vous prêtiez à quelque espièglerie et ne _perdiez_ alors des points. En vous adressant à un professeur de façon irrespectueuse, par exemple." Le professeur McGonagall se posa un doigt sur la joue et prit un air songeur. "Je m'attends à ce que vous atteignez les nombres négatifs avant vendredi soir."

La bouche de Harry se referma immédiatement. Il jeta son meilleur Regard Mortel à McGonagall mais elle sembla trouver cela amusant.

"Oui, une annonce au dîner, certainement," rêvassa le professeur McGonagall. "Mais il ne faudrait pas offenser les Serpentard, nous garderons donc l'annonce brève. Juste le nombre de points et les faits... et si quelqu'un vient vous voir parce qu'il a besoin d'aide pour leurs devoirs et se voit déçu d'apprendre que vous n'avez même pas commencé à lire vos manuels, vous pourrez toujours les renvoyer vers Mademoiselle Granger."

"P_rofesseur !"_ dit Hermione d'une voix relativement aiguë.

Le professeur McGonagall l'ignora. "Voyons, je me demande combien de temps Mademoiselle Granger mettra à faire quelque chose digne d'une annonce au dîner ? Quoi que ce soit, j'attends ce moment avec impatience."

Harry et Hermione, par consentement muet, se retournèrent et quittèrent la salle à grands pas. Ils furent suivis par une traîne de Serdaigle hypnotisés.

"Euh," dit Harry. "C'est toujours bon pour après dîner ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Hermione. "Je ne voudrais pas te voir prendre du retard dans tes cours."

"Que c'est aimable. Et permets-moi de te dire que, aussi brillante que tu aies été aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander de quoi tu seras capable une fois que tu auras eu une formation à la rationalité des plus élémentaires."

"Est-ce vraiment si utile ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de t'aider en Sortilèges ou en Métamorphose."

Il y eut une courte pause.

"Eh bien, j'ai eu mes manuels il y a quatre jours à peine. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû gagner ces dix-sept points sans utiliser ma baguette."

"Il y a quatre jours ? Tu ne peux peut-être pas lire huit livres en quatre jours, mais tu aurais quand même pu en lire _un_. Combien de jours cela te prendra-t-il à ce rythme ? Tu es fort en math, alors peux-tu me dire combien font huit fois quatre divisé par zéro ?"

"J'ai cours pour le moment, contrairement à toi, mais mes week-ends sont libres, donc... limite avec epsilon approchant zéro positif de huit fois quatre divisé par epsilon... dimanche à 10h47."

"J'ai tout lu en _trois_ jours, tu sais."

"Samedi à 14h47 donc. Je suis sûr que je trouverai un moyen."

Et il y eut le soir, et il y eut le matin, le premier jour.


	16. Pensée latérale

NdT : Ceci est une **traduction** de _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic ! Allez sur mon profil pour l'original en anglais.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'ennemi est Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis juste très créatif.<em>

* * *

><p>Mercredi, à l'instant où il posa le pied dans la salle du cours de Défense, Harry sut que <em>ce<em> cours allait être très _spécial_.

Pour commencer, c'était la plus grande salle qu'il ait jamais vue à Poudlard, semblable à la salle de cours d'une importante université, avec des étages de pupitres disposés face à une plate-forme immense qui semblait être faite de marbre blanc. La salle était haute dans le château - au cinquième étage - et Harry savait que c'était la meilleure explication qu'on lui donnerait jamais quant au fait que cette pièce pouvait tenir entre les murs de Poudlard. Il devenait de plus en plus clair que Poudlard n'avait tout simplement _pas_ de géométrie, Euclidienne ou autre ; elle avait des connexions, et non pas des directions.

Contrairement à une salle d'université, il n'y avait pas de rangées de sièges repliables encastrés dans des bureaux ; au lieu de cela, il y avait les très ordinaires pupitres en bois de Poudlard, agencés le long d'une courbe à chaque étage de la salle de cours. Sauf que sur chaque pupitre était installé un objet blanc, plat et rectangulaire. Harry n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille posée sur un pupitre.

Au centre de la gigantesque plate-forme, sur une petite estrade surélevée faite d'un marbre plus sombre, se trouvait un bureau d'enseignant, à l'écart. Sur lequel Quirrell s'appuyait, affalé sur sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière, bavant légèrement sur ses robes.

Ça_ me rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

Harry était arrivé en cours si tôt qu'aucun autre étudiant n'était encore présent. (La langue anglaise devenait défectueuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire le voyage dans le temps ; et en particulier, il manquait à l'anglais les mots capables d'exprimer à quel point c'était pratique.) Quirrell ne semblait pas... être en état de marche... pour le moment, et Harry n'avait de toute façon pas particulièrement envie de s'approcher de lui.

Harry choisit un bureau, grimpa jusqu'à celui-ci, s'assit, et récupéra son manuel de Défense. Il en était à peu près aux sept huitièmes - il avait prévu de finir le livre avant le début du cours, mais il était en retard sur son emploi du temps et il avait déjà utilisé le Retourneur de Temps deux fois aujourd'hui.

Après un court moment, des bruits montèrent et la salle commença à se remplir. Harry les ignora.

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais dans cette classe ?"

_Cette_ voix n'aurait pas dû être ici. Harry releva les yeux. "Draco ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais dans ma oh mon dieu tu as des _laquais_."

L'un des garçons qui se tenaient derrière Draco semblait être vraiment très musclé pour un enfant de onze ans, et l'autre maintenait une posture suspicieusement équilibrée.

Draco sourit avec beaucoup de suffisance et fit un geste vers l'arrière. "Potter, je te présente M. Crabbe," sa main passa de Muscles à Équilibre, "et M. Goyle. Vincent, Gregory, voici Harry Potter."

M. Goyle pencha sa tête et jeta à Harry un regard qui était probablement censé signifier quelque chose mais qui lui donna juste l'air bigleux. M. Crabbe dit "Ravi d'fair vot' connaissance," d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'il essayait de forcer sa voix vers des octaves aussi basses que possibles.

Une expression consternée passa de façon fugace sur le visage de Draco, mais fut rapidement remplacée par un air supérieur.

"Tu as des _laquais_ !" répéta Harry. "Où est-ce que _je_ peux avoir des laquais ?"

L'air supérieur de Draco se renforça. "Potter, j'ai bien peur que pour ça, la première étape ne soit d'être réparti à Serpentard -"

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste !"

"- et l'étape deux est que vos familles aient passé un accord peu de temps après votre naissance."

Harry regarda M. Crabbe et M. Goyle. Ils semblaient tous deux essayer très fort d'avoir l'air menaçants. C'est à dire qu'ils étaient penchés en avant, les épaules voûtées, le cou tendu, et le regard fixé sur lui.

"Euh... attends voir," dit Harry. "Ça a été organisé il y a des _années_ ?"

"Exactement, Potter. Pas de chance."

M. Goyle fit apparaître un cure-dent et commença à se nettoyer la bouche, l'air toujours menaçant.

"Et," dit Harry, "Lucius a insisté pour que tu grandisses _sans_ jamais connaître tes gardes du corps, et que tu ne devais les rencontrer qu'au premier jour d'école."

Cela fit disparaître l'air supérieur du visage de Draco. "Oui, Potter, on sait tous que tu es brillant, toute l'école est au courant maintenant, tu peux arrêter de frimer -"

"Donc on leur a répété _toute leur vie_ qu'ils allaient être tes laquais et ils ont passé des _années_ à s'imaginer à quoi des laquais sont censés ressembler -"

Draco grimaça.

"- et le pire, c'est qu'ils _se connaissent_ et qu'ils se sont _entraînés_ -"

"Le boss t'a dit d'la fermer," gronda M. Crabbe . M. Goyle mordit son cure-dent, le tint entre ses incisives, et utilisa une main pour faire craquer les jointures de l'autre.

"_Je vous ai dit de ne pas faire ça devant Harry Potter !_"

Ils eurent tous deux l'air un peu penaud et M. Goyle remit le cure-dent dans ses robes avec précipitation.

Mais à l'instant où Draco se détourna d'eux pour faire à nouveau face à Harry, ils reprirent leur air menaçant.

"Je m'excuse," dit Draco avec raideur, "pour l'insulte que ces _imbéciles_ t'ont fait subir."

Harry jeta un regard lourd de sens à M. Crabbe et à M. Goyle. "Je dirais que tu es un peu dur avec eux, Draco. _Je_ pense que c'est exactement comme ça que je voudrais voir _mes_ laquais agir. Enfin, si j'avais des laquais."

La mâchoire de Draco se décrocha.

"Eh, Gregory, tu penserais pas qu'y essaie d'nou zappâter loin du boss ?"

"Je suis sûr que M. Potter ne serait pas assez insensé pour essayer ça."

"Oh, même pas en rêve," dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse. "C'est juste un petit quelque chose à garder à l'esprit si votre employeur actuel vous semble ingrat. Et puis, ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'avoir d'autres offres pendant qu'on négocie ses conditions de travail, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'_il_ fait à Serdaigle ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, M. Crabbe."

"_Taisez vous_ tous les deux," dit Draco à travers des dents grinçantes. "C'est un _ordre_." Il lui fallut faire un effort visible pour de nouveau transférer son attention sur Harry. "Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que tu fais au cours de Défense de Serpentard ?"

Harry se renfrogna. "Attends." Sa main passa dans sa bourse. "Emploi du temps." Il regarda le parchemin. "Classe de Défense, 14h30, et maintenant il est..." Harry regarda sa montre, qui affichait 11h23. "14h23, à moins que j'aie perdu la notion du temps. J'ai perdu la notion du temps ?" Si c'était le cas, eh bien, Harry savait comment se rendre au cours où il était _censé _être, quel que soit ce cours. Dieu savait s'il aimait son Retourneur de Temps, et un jour, quand il serait assez vieux, ils se marieraient.

"Non, c'est la bonne heure," dit Draco, les sourcils froncés. Son regard parcourut le reste de l'auditorium, qui se remplissait de robes à bordures vertes et de...

"_Gryffidiots !_" cracha Draco. "Qu'est ce _qu'ils_ font ici ?"

"Hm," dit Harry. "Le professeur Quirrell a dit... j'ai oublié ses mots exacts... qu'il allait ignorer certaines des conventions éducatives de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il a juste combiné toutes ses classes."

"Euh," dit Draco. "Tu es le premier Serdaigle à être arrivé ici."

"Ouep. Je suis arrivé tôt."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais au dernier rang alors ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Je sais pas, ça avait l'air d'être un bon endroit où s'asseoir ?"

Draco renifla. "Tu ne pourrais pas être plus loin du professeur même si tu essayais." Puis il se pencha en avant, l'air soudain attentif. "À part ça, Potter, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur ce que tu as dit à Derrick et à son équipe ?"

"Qui est Derrick ?"

"Tu l'as frappé avec une tarte ?"

"Deux tartes, à vrai dire. Je suis censé lui avoir dit quoi ?"

"Que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas le moins du monde sournois ou ambitieux, et qu'il était une disgrâce à la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard." Draco regardait Harry avec une grande intensité.

"C'était... c'était à peu près ça," dit Harry. "Je pense que c'était plus proche de : 'Cela fait-il partie d'un plan incroyablement malin vous permettant d'obtenir un avantage futur, ou est-ce autant une inutile disgrâce du nom de Salazar Serpentard que ça en a l'air,' ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me souviens pas des mots exacts."

Draco secoua la tête. "Tu nous envoies des messages contradictoires, Potter."

"Hein ?" dit Harry, et il était honnêtement confus.

"Warrington a dit que rester longtemps sous le Choixpeau Magique est un des signes annonciateurs d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres majeur. Tout le monde en parlait, et se demandait s'il ne faudrait pas commencer à te faire de la lèche, juste au cas où. Puis tu es allé protéger une bottée de Poufsouffle, nom de Merlin ! _Puis_ tu as dit à Derrick qu'il était une disgrâce à la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard ! On est _censé_ penser quoi ?"

"Que le Choixpeau Magique a décidé de me mettre dans la maison de 'Serpentard ! Je rigole ! Serdaigle !' et que je me suis comporté en conséquence."

M. Crabbe et M. Goyle ricanèrent tous deux, ce qui poussa M. Goyle à se flanquer une main sur sa bouche.

"On ferait mieux de s'asseoir," dit Draco. Il hésita, et sembla devenir un peu plus formel. "Potter, sans m'engager à quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te dire que je souhaite continuer notre conversation et que je suis prêt à accepter ta situation actuelle."

Harry hocha la tête. "Ça t'embêterait beaucoup si on attendait jusqu'à samedi après-midi ? Je suis en plein concours pour le moment."

"Un concours ?"

"Pour voir si je peux lire tous mes manuels aussi vite que Hermione Granger l'a fait."

"Granger," répondit Draco comme en écho. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "La sang-de-Bourbe qui croit qu'elle est Merlin ? Si tu essaies de _lui_ en remontrer, alors tout Serpentard te souhaite bonne chance, Potter, et je ne t'embêterai pas jusqu'à samedi." Draco inclina la tête dans un geste de respect mesuré et s'en fut, suivi par ses laquais.

_Oh, ça va être vraiment amusant de jongler entre les deux, je peux déjà le voir venir._

La salle se remplissait maintenant rapidement avec les quatre couleurs d'ourlets : vert, rouge, jaune et bleu. Draco et ses deux amis semblaient être au beau milieu de l'acquisition de trois sièges de premier rang - déjà occupés bien sûr. M. Crabbe et M. Goyle menaçaient vigoureusement, mais ça ne semblait pas faire beaucoup d'effet.

Harry se pencha sur son manuel de Défense et continua à lire.

* * *

><p>À 14h35, tous les sièges étaient pris et personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir rentrer dans la salle. Le professeur Quirrell eut une soudaine convulsion, puis il se tint le dos droit, assis sur sa chaise, et son visage apparut sur tous les objets blancs, plats et rectangulaires qui avaient été installés sur les pupitres des élèves.<p>

Harry fut pris par surprise, autant par l'apparition soudaine du visage du professeur Quirrell que par la ressemblance de l'objet à la télévision moldue. Il y avait là quelque chose de triste et de nostalgique, ça ressemblait tant à un élément de son foyer sans pour autant l'être réellement...

"Bonjour, mes jeunes apprentis," dit le professeur Quirrell. Sa voix semblait venir de l'écran du pupitre et s'adresser directement à Harry. "Bienvenue dans votre premier cours de Magie de Combat, comme les fondateurs de Poudlard l'appelaient ; ou, comme certains le nomment en cette fin de vingtième siècle, Défense contre les forces du Mal."

Il y eut une montée de griffonnages frénétiques alors que les étudiants, pris par surprise, se saisissaient de leur parchemin ou de leur carnet de notes.

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell, "franchement, ne vous embêtez pas à prendre note de la façon dont on appelait autrefois ce cours. Aucune question inutile n'apparaîtra sur aucun de mes contrôles. C'est une promesse."

Plusieurs étudiants se redressèrent dans leur siège en entendant ça, l'air plutôt effarés.

Le professeur Quirrell eut un léger sourire. "Ceux d'entre vous qui ont perdu leur temps en lisant à l'avance votre inutile livre de Défense de première année -"

Quelqu'un sembla s'étrangler. Harry se demanda si c'était Hermione.

"- ont peut-être l'impression que, bien que ce cours soit nommé Défense contre les forces du Mal, il concerne en fait la défense contre les Papillons de Cauchemar, qui provoquent des rêves vaguement mauvais, ou les Limaces acides, qui peuvent dissoudre toute l'épaisseur d'une poutre de bois de cinq centimètres si on leur laisse la journée."

Le professeur Quirrell se leva, repoussant sa chaise loin du bureau. L'écran sur le pupitre de Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Le professeur Quirrell s'élança jusqu'à l'avant de la salle et rugit :

"Le Sirex Hongrois est plus grand que douze hommes ! Il exhale du feu si vite et si précisément qu'il peut faire fondre un Vif en plein vol ! Un sortilège de la Mort l'abattra !"

Il y eut des exclamations du côté des élèves.

"Le Troll des montagnes est plus dangereux que le Sirex Hongrois ! Il est assez fort pour traverser de l'acier avec ses dents ! Sa peau est si résistante qu'elle dévie les sorts de Découpe ! Son odorat est si aigu qu'il peut dire de loin si sa proie fait partie d'un groupe ou si elle est seule et vulnérable ! Bien plus effroyable que tout cela : le Troll est la seule des créatures magiques qui maintient en permanence une sorte de métamorphose de lui-même - il se transforme en permanence en son propre corps. Si vous parveniez enfin à lui arracher un bras, un autre lui pousserait en quelques secondes ! Le feu et l'acide produiront du tissu cicatriciel qui déboussolera _temporairement_ les pouvoirs de régénération d'un Troll - pour une heure ou deux ! Ils sont assez intelligents pour utiliser des outils tels que des bâtons ! Le Troll des montagnes est troisième de la liste des machines à tuer les plus parfaites de la Nature ! Un sortilège de la Mort l'abattra."

Les élèves avaient l'air plutôt effarés.

Le professeur Quirrell souriait de façon plutôt sinistre. "Ce qu'on ose appeler un manuel de Défense de troisième année vous suggérera d'exposer le Troll à la lumière du soleil, ce qui le gèlera sur place. Ceci, mes jeunes apprentis, est le genre de savoir inutile que vous ne trouverez à aucun de mes examens. On ne rencontre jamais de Troll en plein jour et à découvert ! La suggestion selon laquelle vous devriez utiliser la lumière du soleil pour les arrêter est le fruit d'ineptes auteurs de manuels essayant de démontrer leur maîtrise de menus détails, et ce au détriment du sens pratique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il existe un moyen ridiculement obscur de se débarrasser des Trolls des montagnes que vous devriez l'utiliser ! Le sortilège de la Mort est imparable, inarrêtable, et fonctionne à chaque fois, sur toute chose possédant un cerveau. Si, une fois devenu un sorcier adulte, vous ne parvenez pas à utiliser le Sort de la Mort, alors vous pouvez simplement transplaner ! De même, si vous faites face à la deuxième des machines à tuer les plus parfaites, le Détraqueur. Vous vous contentez de transplaner !"

"À moins bien sûr," dit le professeur Quirrell, sa voix plus basse et plus dure, "que vous ne soyez sous l'influence d'une malédiction anti-transplanage. Non, il y a exactement un seul monstre qui sera capable de vous menacer une fois que vous aurez fini votre croissance. Le monstre le plus dangereux au monde, si dangereux que rien ne lui arrive à la cheville. Le sorcier adulte. C'est la seule chose qui pourra encore vous menacer."

Les lèvres du professeur Quirrell formaient une ligne très fine. "C'est à contrecœur que je vous enseignerai assez de broutilles pour que vous ayez une note passable à la portion de vos examens de fin d'année mandatée par le Ministère. Puisque votre note exacte n'aura aucune incidence sur votre vie future, toute personne désirant une note meilleure que passable est invitée à perdre son temps en étudiant ce qu'on ose appeler un manuel. Le nom de ce cours n'est pas Défense Contre les nuisibles mineurs. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre comment vous défendre contre les forces du Mal. Ce qui signifie, soyons très clair à ce sujet, vous défendre contre les Mages Noirs. Des gens armés de baguettes désirant vous tuer et qui y parviendront probablement, à moins que vous ne les blessiez en premier ! Il n'y a pas de défense sans attaque ! Il n'y a pas de défense sans combat ! Cette réalité est jugée trop dure pour des enfants de onze ans par les politiciens gras, surpayés et gardés par des Aurors qui ont décidé de votre curriculum. Puissent ces idiots tomber dans une abysse ! Vous êtes ici pour le cours qui a été enseigné à Poudlard pendant huit cents ans ! Bienvenue dans votre premier cours de Magie de Combat !"

Harry commença à applaudir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était trop exaltant.

Une fois que Harry eut commencé à applaudir, il y eut des reprises éparses venant de Gryffondor, et d'autres, plus nombreuses, venant de Serpentard, mais la plupart des élèves étaient tout simplement trop étourdis pour réagir.

Le professeur Quirrell fit un geste cassant, et les applaudissements moururent instantanément. "Merci beaucoup," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Maintenant, passons aux questions pratiques. J'ai combiné tous mes cours en un seul, ce qui me permet de vous offrir le double de la durée d'une double session normale -"

Il y eut des hoquets d'horreur.

"- une durée de classe augmentée pour laquelle je compenserai en ne vous donnant aucun devoir."

Les hoquets d'horreur s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

"Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu. Je vous enseignerai comment vous battre, pas comment écrire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la notion de combat pour lundi."

Harry souhaitait désespérément être assis à côté de Hermione pour pouvoir voir l'expression qu'elle avait maintenant, mais en même temps il était assez certain d'en imaginer déjà une reproduction fidèle.

Et Harry était amoureux. Ce serait un mariage à trois : lui, le Retourneur de Temps, et le professeur Quirrell.

"Pour ceux d'entre vous qui _veulent_ passer plus de temps à étudier la Magie de Combat, j'ai mis en place quelques activités du soir que vous trouverez, je pense, assez intéressantes en plus d'être pédagogiques. Souhaitez-vous montrer au monde vos _propres_ capacités au lieu de regarder quatorze personnes jouer au Quidditch ? Il peut y avoir plus de sept personnes dans une armée."

Truc de _fou_.

"Ces activités ainsi que d'autres vous permettront aussi d'obtenir des points Quirrell. Que sont des points Quirrell, vous dites ? Le système de points de Poudlard ne correspond pas à mes besoins, car il les rend trop rares. J'aime faire fréquemment savoir à mes élèves où ils en sont. Et dans les rares occasions où je vous proposerai un contrôle écrit, il se notera lui-même au fur et à mesure, et si vous vous trompez sur trop de questions de la même catégorie, votre contrôle vous montrera le nom des élèves qui auront correctement répondu à ces questions, et ces élèves pourront gagner des points en vous aidant."

... waoh. Pourquoi les autres professeurs n'utilisaient-ils pas un système comme celui-ci ?

"À quoi servent les points Quirrell, vous demandez-vous ? Pour commencer, dix points Quirrell valent un point normal. Mais ils vous permettront aussi d'obtenir d'autres faveurs. Voudriez-vos avoir votre contrôle un jour en particulier ? Y a-t-il un cours dont vous aimeriez vraiment pouvoir être absent ? Vous découvrirez que je peux être très accommodant envers les étudiants ayant accumulé assez de points Quirrell. Les points Quirrell décideront des futurs généraux des armées. Et pour Noël - juste avant les vacances de Noël - j'accorderai un vœu à quelqu'un. Toute prouesse en rapport avec l'école et accessible à mon pouvoir, mon influence, et par-dessus tout, mon ingéniosité. Oui, j'étais à Serpentard, et je vous offre de mettre en place un fourbe complot à votre bénéfice, si c'est ce que la réalisation de votre souhait nécessite. Ce vœu sera accordé à celui ou celle qui, entre les élèves de chaque année, aura obtenu le plus de points Quirrell."

Harry, donc.

"Laissez maintenant vos manuels et objets divers à vos pupitres - ils seront en sécurité, les écrans les surveilleront pour vous - et descendez sur cette plate-forme. Nous allons jouer à un jeu appelé _Qui est l'élève le plus dangereux de la classe_."

* * *

><p>Harry fit un mouvement du poignet droit et dit "<em>Ma-ha-su !<em>"

Il y eut un autre "bing" aigu venant de la sphère bleue flottante fournie comme cible par Quirrell à Harry. Ce son signifiait un coup parfait, ce que Harry avait accompli neuf de ses dix précédentes tentatives.

Le professeur Quirrell avait déniché quelque part un sort qui était incroyablement facile à prononcer, _et_ avait un mouvement de baguette incroyablement simple, _et_ avait tendance à toucher l'endroit vers lequel vos yeux étaient dirigés. Le professeur Quirrell avait proclamé avec dédain que la vraie magie de combat était bien plus difficile que cela. Que le sort était totalement inutile en vrai combat. Que c'était un éclat de magie à peine contrôlé, dont le seul vrai contenu était sa précision, et qui produirait, lorsqu'il frapperait, une douleur brièvement équivalente à celle ressentie après un grand coup porté au nez. Que le seul but de ce test était de voir qui apprenait vite, puisque le professeur Quirrell était certain que personne n'aurait jamais rencontré ce sort ni quoi que ce soit d'approchant.

Harry se fichait complètement de tout ça.

"_Ma-ha-su !_"

Un _rayon d'énergie rouge_ jaillit de sa baguette et frappa la cible, et la sphère bleue fit à nouveau le bing qui voulait dire que le sort _avait vraiment fonctionné_.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry se sentait être un vrai sorcier. Il aurait aimé que la cible esquive, comme les petites sphères que Ben Kenobi avait utilisées pour entraîner Luke, mais pour une raison inconnue, le professeur Quirrell avait préféré aligner tous les élèves et les cibles de façon bien ordonnée et s'assurer qu'ils ne se tiraient pas les uns sur les autres.

Alors Harry abaissa sa baguette, fit un bond sur la droite, la redressa, fit un mouvement du poignet et s'écria : "_Ma-ha-su_ !"

Il y eut un "dong" plus grave, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait presque réussi.

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche, fit un bond pour revenir à gauche, sortit sa baguette et projeta un autre rayon d'énergie rouge.

Le bing aigu qui en résulta était de loin l'un des sons les plus satisfaisants qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Harry voulait crier de triomphe à s'en faire éclater les poumons. _JE PEUX FAIRE DE LA MAGIE ! CRAIGNEZ-MOI, LOIS DE LA PHYSIQUE, CAR JE VIENS VOUS ENFREINDRE !_

"_Ma-ha-su_ !" la voix de Harry était maintenant forte, mais à peine discernable dans le brouahaha de cris similaires venus de la classe/plate-forme.

"Assez," dit la voix amplifiée du professeur Quirrell. (Le son n'était pas fort, il semblait avoir un volume normal et venir de juste derrière votre épaule gauche où que vous vous teniez par rapport au professeur Quirrell.) "Je vois que toute le monde a réussi au moins une fois." Les sphères-cibles devinrent rouges et commencèrent à dériver vers le plafond.

Le professeur Quirrell se tenait sur l'estrade au centre de la plate-forme, légèrement penché sur le bureau, appuyé sur une main.

"Je vous ai dit," dit le professeur Quirrell, "que nous allions jouer à un jeu nommé _Qui est l'élève le plus dangereux de la classe_. Il y a un élève dans cette classe qui a maîtrisé le Sort d'Attaque Simple Sumérien plus vite que quiconque -"

Oh blah blah blah.

"- et a ensuite aidé sept autres étudiants. Ce pour quoi elle a gagné les sept premiers points Quirrell de votre année. Hermione Granger, merci de vous avancer. Le moment est venu de passer à l'étape suivante du jeu."

Hermione Granger marcha à grands pas, avec sur son visage un air de triomphe et d'appréhension mélangés. Les Serdaigle la regardaient fièrement, les Serpentard avec mépris, et Harry avec un franc agacement. Harry avait bien réussi cette fois. Il était même probablement dans la moitié supérieure du cours, maintenant que tout le monde avait fait face à un sort uniformément peu familier et que Harry avait lu l'intégralité de _Théorie Magique_ de Adalbert Lasornette. Et pourtant _Hermione était encore meilleure_.

Quelque part, au fond de ses pensées, se cachait la peur que Hermione soit tout simplement plus intelligente que lui.

Mais pour le moment, Harry allait ancrer ses espoirs sur les deux faits suivants : (a) Hermione avait lu bien plus que les manuels standards, et (b) Adalbert Lasornette était un couillon peu inspiré qui avait écrit _Théorie Magique_ juste pour plaire à une commission scolaire qui n'avait pas une très bonne opinion des enfants de onze ans.

Hermione parvint à l'estrade centrale et grimpa sur la marche.

"Hermione Granger a maîtrisé un sort totalement inconnu en deux minutes, presque une minute plus vite que le deuxième plus rapide." Le professeur Quirrell pivota lentement pour regarder tous les élèves qui les observaient. "L'intelligence de Mademoiselle Granger pourrait-elle faire d'elle l'élève la plus dangereuse de cette salle ? Eh bien ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Pour le moment, personne n'avait l'air de penser quoi que ce soit. Même Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Et si on le découvrait ensemble ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. Il se retourna vers Hermione, et fit un geste en direction de la salle. "Choisissez n'importe quel étudiant et jetez-lui le Sort d'Attaque Simple."

Hermione se pétrifia.

"Allons," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. "Vous avez jeté ce sort à la perfection plus de cinquante fois. Il ne fait aucun dommage permanent et n'est pas si douloureux que ça. Il fait à peu près aussi mal qu'un bon coup de poing dans le nez et ne dure que quelques secondes." La voix du professeur Quirrell devint plus dure. "C'est un ordre direct de votre professeur, Mademoiselle Granger. Choisissez une cible et jetez un Sort d'Attaque Simple."

Le visage de Hermione était tordu d'horreur et sa baguette tremblait. Les doigts de Harry se serraient dans son poing, par pure empathie. Même s'il comprenait ce que le professeur Quirrell essayait de faire. Même s'il voyait bien ce que le professeur Quirrell essayait de démontrer.

"Si vous ne levez _pas_ votre baguette et ne tirez _pas_, Mademoiselle Granger, vous perdrez un point Quirrell."

Harry regarda Hermione, espérant qu'elle regarde dans sa direction. Sa main droite tapotait doucement sur sa poitrine. _Choisis-moi, je n'ai pas peur..._

La baguette de Hermione pivota dans sa main, puis son visage se détendit, et elle abaissa sa baguette contre son flanc.

"Non," dit Hermione Granger.

Sa voix était calme, et même si elle n'était pas forte, le silence était tel que tout le monde l'entendit.

"Alors je dois vous ôter un point," dit le professeur Quirrell. "C'était un test, et vous l'avez échoué."

Hermione fut touchée par ces paroles. Harry le voyait bien. Mais elle garda ses épaules droites.

La voix du professeur Quirrell était compatissante et semblait emplir la salle entière. "Savoir des choses ne suffit pas toujours, Mademoiselle Granger. Si vous ne pouvez donner et recevoir des coups aussi intenses qu'un choc contre le petit doigt de pied, alors vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre et vous ne réussirez pas mon cours de Défense. Rejoignez vos camarades, s'il-vous-plaît."

Hermione marcha jusqu'au groupe de Serdaigle. Elle semblait être en paix avec elle-même, et, pour une étrange raison, Harry aurait bien voulu applaudir. Même si le professeur Quirrell avait eu _raison_.

"Donc," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Il devient clair que Hermione Granger n'est pas l'élève la plus dangereuse de la salle. Qui ici pense être la personne la plus dangereuse ? - à part moi, bien sûr."

Sans même y penser, les yeux de Harry se tournèrent vers le contingent de Serpentard.

"Draco, de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Malfoy," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Il semble que nombreux sont ceux qui regardent dans votre direction. Merci de vous avancer."

Draco s'exécuta, et son port comportait un certain orgueil. Il alla jusqu'à l'estrade et regarda le professeur Quirrell en souriant.

"M. Malfoy," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Feu."

Harry aurait essayé de l'en empêcher s'il en avait eu le temps, mais d'un mouvement gracieux Draco avait tournoyé vers les Serdaigle, avait levé sa baguette, avait dit "_Mahasu !_" comme si c'était un mot d'une seule syllabe, et Hermione avait dit "Ouh !" et c'était fini.

"Bien envoyé," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Deux points Quirrell pour vous. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous visé Mademoiselle Granger ?"

Il y eut une pause.

Draco dit enfin : "Parce que c'était celle qui ressortait le plus."

Les lèvres du professeur Quirrell formèrent un fin sourire. "Et voilà la véritable raison pour laquelle Draco Malfoy est dangereux. Si il avait choisi n'importe qui d'autre, cette personne lui en aurait probablement voulu d'avoir été choisie, et M. Malfoy se serait probablement fait un ennemi. Et bien que M. Malfoy aurait pu donner une autre justification expliquant pourquoi il l'a choisie elle, cela n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'à énerver certains d'entre vous, alors que d'autres l'acclament déjà qu'il dise quelque chose ou pas. En bref, M. Malfoy est dangereux parce qu'il sait qui frapper et qui ne pas frapper, comment se faire des alliés, et comment éviter de se faire des ennemis. Deux points Quirrell de plus pour vous, M. Malfoy. Et comme vous venez de démontrer une vertu Serpentard, je pense que la Maison de Salazar a elle aussi gagné un point. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis."

Draco s'inclina légèrement et retourna au contingent de Serpentard. Quelques applaudissements s'élevèrent des robes à bordures vertes, mais le professeur Quirrell fit un geste cassant et le silence retomba.

"Il semblerait que notre jeu soit fini", dit le professeur Quirrell. "Et pourtant, il reste un étudiant dans cette salle qui est plus dangereux que le descendant de Malfoy."

Et _maintenant_, pour une étrange raison, il semblait y avoir vraiment beaucoup de gens regardant en direction de...

"Harry Potter. Veuillez vous avancer."

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Avec réticence, Harry marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où le professeur Quirrell se trouvait, sur son estrade surélevée, toujours appuyé contre son bureau.

La nervosité d'être mis sous les projecteurs semblait acérer la sagacité de Harry à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'estrade, et son cerveau parcourait les possibilités, essayait de deviner ce qui, selon le professeur Quirrell, pourrait démontrer la dangerosité de Harry. Lui demanderait-il de jeter un sort ? De vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

De démontrer son immunité au sortilège de la Mort ? Le professeur Quirrell était certainement trop intelligent pour _ça_...

Harry s'arrêta bien avant l'estrade, et le professeur Quirrell ne lui demanda pas de s'approcher plus.

"Ce qui est ironique," dit le professeur Quirrell, "c'est que vous avez tous regardé la bonne personne, mais pour les mauvaises raisons. Vous vous dites," les lèvres du professeur Quirrell se tordirent, "que Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il doit donc être très dangereux. Bah. Il avait un an. Quel que soit le caprice du destin qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela avait bien peu à voir avec les capacités de combattant de M. Potter. Mais après avoir entendu des rumeurs parlant d'un Serdaigle faisant face à cinq Serpentard plus âgés, j'ai interrogé plusieurs témoins oculaires et en suis arrivé à la conclusion que Harry Potter serait le plus dangereux de mes étudiants."

Un choc d'adrénaline se déversa dans le système sanguin de Harry. Il ne savait pas à quelle conclusion exacte le professeur Quirrell était parvenu, mais ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

"Ah, professeur Quirrell -" commença à dire Harry.

Le professeur Quirrell semblait amusé. "Vous pensez que je suis parvenu à une conclusion erronée, n'est-ce pas, M. Potter ? Vous apprendrez à attendre mieux venant de _moi_." Le professeur Quirrell se redressa là où il avait été penché. "M. Potter, toutes les choses ont des usages courants. Donnez-moi dix usages inhabituels d'objets de cette pièce pouvant être faits en combat !"

Pendant un moment, Harry eut le souffle coupé par le choc pur et brut d'avoir été compris.

Et les idées commencèrent à se déverser.

"Il y a des pupitres assez lourds pour être mortels si jetés d'une hauteur suffisante. Il y a des chaises avec des jambes en métal qui pourraient empaler quelqu'un si on les poussait assez fort. L'air dans la salle serait mortel par son absence, puisque les gens meurent dans le vide, et il peut aussi servir de porteur de gaz empoisonnés."

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et le professeur Quirrell dit au milieu de la pause :

"En voilà trois. Il vous en faut dix. Le reste de la classe croit que vous avez épuisé tout le contenu de cette salle."

"_Ha !_ Le sol peut être enlevé pour créer une fosse de piques où tomber, le plafond peut être écroulé sur quelqu'un, les murs peuvent servir de matériel de base de métamorphose pour toutes sortes de choses mortelles - des couteaux, par exemple."

"En voilà six. Mais vous grattez sûrement le fond à présent ?"

"Je n'ai même pas commencé ! Regardez les gens ! Envoyer un Gryffondor attaquer l'ennemi est une utilisation _ordinaire_, bien sûr -"

"Je ne vous aurais pas laissé compter celle-là."

"- mais leur sang peut aussi être utilisé pour noyer quelqu'un. Les Serdaigle sont connus pour leur cerveau, mais leurs organes internes pourraient être revendus au marché noir pour engager un assassin. Les Serpentard ne sont pas seulement utiles en tant qu'assassins, on peut aussi les projeter avec une vélocité suffisante pour écraser le corps d'un ennemi. Et les Poufsouffle, en plus de travailler dur, contiennent aussi certains os qui peuvent être enlevés, aiguisés, et utilisés pour poignarder quelqu'un."

Le reste de la salle regardait maintenant Harry avec horreur. Même les Serpentard avaient l'air choqués.

"En voilà dix, même si je suis généreux en comptant celui de Serdaigle. Maintenant, en bonus, un point supplémentaire pour chaque utilisation d'objet de cette pièce que vous n'avez pas encore nommé." Le professeur Quirrell gratifia Harry d'un sourire sympathique. "Le reste de la classe pense que vous êtes à présent en difficulté, parce que vous avez tout nommé, mis à part les cibles, et que vous ne savez pas quoi faire d'elles."

"Bah ! J'ai nommé les gens, mais pas mes robes, qui peuvent être utilisées pour faire suffoquer un ennemi une fois enroulées plusieurs fois autour de sa tête, ou les robes de Hermione Granger, qui peuvent être découpées en bandelettes attachées l'une à l'autre pour pendre quelqu'un, ou les robes de Draco Malfoy, qui peuvent être utilisées pour allumer un feu -"

"Trois points," dit le professeur Quirrell, "plus de vêtements à présent."

"Ma baguette peut être poussée dans le cerveau d'un ennemi à travers son globe oculaire" et quelqu'un fit un bruit d'étranglement horrifié.

"Quatre points, plus de baguettes."

"Ma montre pourrait étouffer quelqu'un si je la lui fourrais dans la gorge -"

"Cinq points, c'est assez."

"Hpmf," dit Harry. "Dix points Quirrell pour un point de Maison, c'est ça ? Vous auriez dû me laisser continuer jusqu'à ce que je gagne la coupe des Quatre Maisons, je n'ai même pas commencé à parler des utilisations inhabituelles de ce que j'ai dans mes poches" ni de la bourse en peau de Moke elle-même, et il ne pouvait pas parler du Retourneur de Temps ou de la Cape d'Invisibilité mais il devait y avoir _quelque chose_ à dire au sujet de ces sphères rouges...

"_Assez_, M. Potter. Eh bien, pensez-vous tous bien comprendre ce qui fait de M. Potter l'élève le plus dangereux de la classe ?"

Il y eut un bas murmure d'assentiment.

"Dites-le haut et fort, s'il vous plaît. Terry Boot, qu'est-ce qui rend votre compagnon de dortoir si dangereux ?"

"Ah... euh... il est créatif ?"

"_Faux_ !" tonna le professeur Quirrell, et son poing s'abattit avec force sur le bureau dans un bruit amplifié qui fit bondir tout le monde. "Toutes les idées de M. Potter étaient pires qu'inutiles !"

Harry sursauta de surprise.

"Enlever le sol pour créer un piège à piques ? Ridicule ! En combat, vous n'avez pas le temps de préparation nécessaire à cela, et si vous l'aviez, il y aurait des façons cent fois meilleures de l'utiliser ! Métamorphoser des objets à partir des murs ? M. Potter ne sait pas effectuer une métamorphose ! M. Potter a eu exactement une idée qu'il pourrait utiliser, maintenant, sans une vaste préparation ou la coopération de l'ennemi ou une magie qu'il ne connaît pas. L'idée était de fourrer sa baguette dans l'œil de son ennemi. Ce qui briserait probablement sa baguette plutôt que de tuer son opposant ! En bref, M. Potter, j'ai bien peur que vos suggestions n'aient été uniformément nulles."

"Quoi ?" dit Harry avec indignation. "Vous m'avez _demandé_ des idées inhabituelles, pas des idées pratiques ! Je sortais des sentiers battus ! Comment utiliseriez-_vous_ quelque chose dans cette salle dans le but de tuer quelqu'un ?"

L'expression du professeur Quirrell était désapprobatrice, mais il y avait des plis rieurs autour de ses yeux. "M. Potter, je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez _tuer_. Il y a un temps et un lieu pour prendre un ennemi vivant, et l'intérieur de Poudlard est généralement l'un de ces endroits. Mais pour répondre à votre question, le frapper à l'arrière du cou avec le tranchant d'une chaise."

Il y eut quelques rires venant de Serpentard, mais ils riaient avec Harry, pas de lui.

Mis à part eux, tout le monde avait l'air assez horrifié.

"Mais M. Potter a maintenant démontré pourquoi il est l'étudiant le plus dangereux de la classe. Je lui ai demandé des utilisations inhabituelles d'objets en cas de combat. M. Potter aurait pu suggérer l'utilisation d'un bureau pour bloquer un maléfice, ou celle d'une chaise pour faire trébucher un ennemi approchant, ou d'enrouler du tissu autour de son bras pour créer un bouclier improvisé. Au lieu de ça, chaque utilisation mentionnée par M. Potter était offensive plutôt que défensive, et soit fatale, soit potentiellement fatale."

Quoi ? Attendez, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Harry eut une sensation de vertige soudaine alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait suggéré, il y avait sûrement un contre-exemple...

"Et voilà," dit le professeur Quirrell, "pourquoi les idées de M. Potter étaient si étranges et si inutiles - parce qu'il devait aller loin dans l'incommode afin d'atteindre son but : _tuer l'ennemi_. Pour lui, toute idée ne menant pas à cela ne méritait pas d'être prise en considération. Ceci reflète une qualité que nous pourrions nommer _intention de tuer_. Je l'ai. Harry Potter l'a, et c'est pour cela qu'il a pu regarder cinq Serpentard plus âgés droit dans les yeux. Draco Malfoy ne l'a pas, pas encore. M. Malfoy n'éviterait certainement pas de discuter de meurtre ordinaire, mais même lui a été choqué - oui, vous l'étiez M. Malfoy, je regardais votre visage - lorsque M. Potter a décrit comment utiliser les corps de ses camarades comme de la matière première. Il y a des censeurs dans votre esprit qui vous font reculer face à de telles pensées. M. Potter pense _uniquement_ à la façon de tuer l'ennemi, il utilisera tout moyen disponible, il ne reculera pas, ses censeurs sont éteints. Bien que son jeune génie soit si indiscipliné et si incommode qu'il en devienne inutile, son _intention de tuer_ fait de Harry Potter _le plus dangereux élève de la classe_. Un dernier point Quirrell - non, disons un point pour Serdaigle – pour votre possession de cette qualité indispensable à un vrai sorcier de combat."

La bouche de Harry était grande ouverte, et, dans un état de choc muet, il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à répondre. _Ça n'a tellement aucun rapport avec qui je suis vraiment !_

Mais il pouvait voir que les autres élèves commençaient à y croire. L'esprit de Harry passait en revue les dénis potentiels et ne trouvait rien qui pourrait tenir contre la voix autoritaire du professeur Quirrell. Le mieux que Harry avait trouvé était "Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis juste très créatif," et encore, ça semblait menaçant. Il lui fallait dire quelque chose d'inattendu, quelque chose qui pousserait les gens à s'interrompre dans leurs pensées et à reconsidérer -

"Et maintenant," dit le professeur Quirrell, "M. Potter. Feu."

Rien ne se passa, bien sûr.

"Ah, bon," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il soupira. "J'imagine que nous devons tous commencer quelque part. M. Potter, choisissez n'importe quel étudiant et jetez-lui un Sort d'Attaque Simple. Vous le _ferez_ avant la fin des cours. Sinon, je vais commencer à déduire des points, et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez exécuté."

Harry leva précautionneusement sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, ou le professeur Quirrell risquait de commencer à déduire des points tout de suite.

Doucement, comme s'il avait été sur une plaque chauffante, Harry pivota vers les Serpentard.

Et les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent ceux de Draco.

Draco n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde effrayé. Il ne lui donnait aucun signe visible d'assentiment, tel que celui que Harry avait donné à Hermione, mais on pouvait difficilement s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse. Les autres Serpentard auraient trouvé cela plutôt étrange.

"Pourquoi cette hésitation ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Il n'y a qu'un seul choix évident."

"Oui," dit Harry. "Seulement un choix _évident_."

Harry fit un mouvement du poignet et dit "_Ma-ha-su_ !"

Un silence complet s'abattit dans la salle.

Harry secoua son bras gauche, essayait de se débarrasser de la douleur qui persistait.

Il y eut un peu plus de silence.

Et enfin le professeur Quirrell soupira. "Oui, oui, très ingénieux, mais il y avait là une leçon à apprendre et vous l'avez esquivée. Un point de moins à Serdaigle pour avoir démontré votre intelligence au détriment du véritable but. Le cours est terminé."

Et avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry chanta :

"Je rigole ! SERDAIGLE !"

Il y eut un silence pendant un bref moment, le bruit de gens réfléchissant, puis les murmures commencèrent et grimpèrent rapidement jusqu'à devenir le grondement d'une conversation.

Harry se tourna vers le professeur Quirrell, ils avaient besoin de parler -

Quirrell s'était affalé sur lui-même et se traînait péniblement jusqu'à sa chaise.

Non. Inacceptable. Ils avaient _vraiment_ besoin de parler. Le numéro de zombie pouvait aller se faire voir, le professeur Quirrell se réveillerait probablement si Harry lui flanquait quelques coups de coude. Harry s'avança -

NON

PAS BIEN

MAUVAISE IDÉE

Harry oscilla, arrêté net dans sa marche, se sentant étourdi.

Puis une nuée de Serdaigle s'abattit sur lui et les discussions commencèrent.


	17. Localiser l'hypothèse

NdT : Ceci est une **traduction** de _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic ! Allez sur mon profil pour l'original en anglais.

* * *

><p>Vous avez toujours été J.K. Rowling.<p>

Note historique : Dans le calendrier Romain, les "Ides" d'un mois indiquaient le 15ème jour de mars, mai, juillet et octobre, et le 13ème jour de tous les autres mois.

* * *

><p>"On commence à voir le motif, à entendre le rythme du monde."<p>

* * *

><p>Jeudi.<p>

Si on voulait être précis, 7h24 un jeudi matin.

Harry était assis sur son lit, un manuel mollement étalé entre ses mains immobiles.

Harry venait tout juste d'avoir eu l'idée d'un test expérimental _vraiment brillant_.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui faudrait attendre une heure de plus avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais c'était pour ça qu'il avait des barres énergétiques. Non, cette idée devait absolument définitivement être testée tout de suite, immédiatement, maintenant.

Harry écarta les manuels, bondit hors de son lit, courut autour de celui-ci, fit jaillir le niveau caverne de sa malle, descendit les escaliers à la cavalcade, et commença à déplacer ses boites en tous sens (Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve le temps de défaire ses boites, mais il était en plein milieu de son concours de lecture de manuels avec Hermione et il prenait du retard alors il n'avait pas le temps).

Harry trouva le livre qu'il cherchait et courut en haut des escaliers.

Les autres garçons se préparaient à aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et à démarrer la journée.

"Excusez-moi, vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi ?" dit Harry. Tout en parlant, il faisait défiler l'index du livre, trouva la page qui comportait les dix milles premiers nombres premiers, ouvrit le livre à cette page et le fourra dans les mains d'Anthony Goldstein. "Choisis deux nombres à trois chiffres dans la liste. Ne me dis pas lesquels, multiplie-les juste, et donne moi leur produit. Oh, et pourrais-tu faire le calcul deux fois, pour vérifier ? S'il te plaît, assure-toi vraiment que tu as la bonne réponse, je ne suis pas certain de ce qui arrivera à moi ou à l'univers si tu fais une erreur de multiplication."

Ce qui en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'était devenue la vie dans ce dortoir en l'espace de quelques jours, c'était qu'Anthony ne prenne même pas la peine de dire "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?" ou "Ça a l'air vraiment bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes de faire ça ?" ou "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui arrivera à l'univers' ?".

Anthony accepta le livre en silence et sortit un parchemin et une plume. Harry se retourna et ferma les yeux, s'assurant de ne rien voir, se balançant d'avant en arrière et de haut en bas avec impatience. Il s'empara d'un bloc-note et d'un critérium et se prépara à écrire.

"C'est bon," dit Anthony, "Cent quatre-vingt et un mille quatre cent vingt-neuf."

Harry écrivit 181 429. Il répéta ce qu'il venait d'écrire, et Anthony confirma.

Puis Harry courut jusqu'au niveau caverne de sa malle, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre (la montre indiquait 4h28, ce qui voulait dire 7h28) puis ferma les yeux.

Environ trente secondes plus tard, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, puis le bruit du tiroir du niveau caverne de la malle qui se refermait (Harry n'avait pas peur de suffoquer. Un charme de Rafraîchissement d'Air automatique faisait partie des avantages qu'il y avait à acheter une malle de très bonne qualité. La magie était vraiment formidable, pas besoin de se soucier des factures d'électricité).

Et lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit exactement ce qu'il avait espéré voir, un bout de papier plié posé au sol ; le cadeau de son futur lui.

Appelons ce bout de papier "Papier-2".

Harry déchira un bout de papier de son bloc-notes.

Appelons ce bout de papier "Papier-1". C'était, bien sûr, le même bout de papier. On pouvait même voir, si on y regardait de près, que les bords déchirés correspondaient.

Harry passa mentalement en revue l'algorithme qu'il allait suivre.

Si Harry ouvrait Papier-2 et qu'il était vierge, alors il écrirait "101 x 101" sur Papier-1, le plierait, étudierait pendant une heure, reviendrait en arrière dans le temps, déposerait Papier-1 (qui deviendrait ainsi Papier-2), et se dirigerait hors du niveau caverne pour rejoindre ses camarades de dortoir au petit-déjeuner.

Si Harry ouvrait Papier-2 et qu'il y avait deux nombres écrits dessus, Harry multiplierait ces deux nombres entre eux.

Si leur produit était égal à 181 429, Harry écrirait ces deux nombres sur Papier-1 et renverrait Papier-1 en arrière dans le temps.

Sinon, Harry ajouterait 2 au nombre de droite et écrirait la nouvelle paire de nombres sur Papier-1. À moins que cela ne rende le nombre de droite supérieur à 997, auquel cas Harry ajouterait 2 au nombre de gauche et écrirait 101 à droite.

Et si Papier-2 disait 997 x 997, Harry laisserait Papier-1 vide.

Ce qui voulait dire que la seule boucle temporelle _stable_ possible était celle où Papier-2 contenait les deux facteurs premiers de 181 429.

Si ça fonctionnait, Harry pourrait utiliser cette technique pour obtenir n'importe quelle sorte de réponse facile à vérifier mais difficile à trouver. Il n'aurait pas _seulement_ montré que P=NP quand on avait un Retourneur de Temps, non, la technique était _plus générale_ que cela. Harry pourrait l'utiliser pour trouver des combinaisons de cadenas ou n'importe quel genre de mot de passe. Ou même peut-être trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard, si Harry pouvait deviser une façon systématique de décrire tous les emplacements de Poudlard. Ce serait une technique de triche impressionnante, même comparé aux standards de triche de Harry.

Harry prit Papier-2 dans ses mains tremblantes, et le déplia.

Papier-2 disait, d'une écriture légèrement irrégulière :

NE JOUE PAS AVEC LE TEMPS

Harry écrivit "NE JOUE PAS AVEC LE TEMPS" sur Papier-1 d'une écriture légèrement irrégulière, le plia avec soin, et se résolut à ne plus faire d'expérience vraiment brillante sur le Temps avant d'avoir au moins quinze ans.

Pour autant que Harry en savait, ça avait été le résultat expérimental le plus effrayant de toute l'histoire de la science.

Harry avait eut quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur la lecture de son manuel pendant l'heure suivante.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeudi de Harry avait commencé.

* * *

><p>Jeudi.<p>

Si on voulait être précis, 15h32 un jeudi après-midi.

Harry et tous les autres garçons de première année étaient dehors, sur un champ herbeux, avec Madame Bibine, juste à côté de la réserve de balais de Poudlard. Les filles apprendraient à voler séparément. Apparemment, pour une raison inconnue, les filles ne voulaient pas apprendre à voler sur des balais en présence de garçons.

Harry avait été un peu vacillant pendant la journée. Il était incapable d'arrêter de penser à la façon dont cette boucle temporelle stable _et pas une autre _avait bien pu être sélectionnée à partir de ce qui, rétrospectivement, semblait être un large espace de possibilités.

Et aussi : sérieusement, des _balais_ ? Il allait voler sur ce qui était essentiellement un segment ? N'était-ce pas quasiment la forme la plus instable qu'on puisse jamais trouver, à moins d'essayer de se tenir sur une bille ? Qui avait sélectionné _ce_ modèle d'engin volant, parmi toutes les formes possibles ? Harry avait espéré que ce ne soit qu'une figure de style, mais non, ils se tenaient devant ce qui ressemblait indiscutablement à d'ordinaires balais de cuisine en bois. Quelqu'un s'était-il juste retrouvé bloqué sur l'idée des balais et n'avait pas pensé à envisager autre chose ? Ça devait être ça. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que, si on les développait indépendamment l'un de l'autre, les modèles _optimaux_ permettant de nettoyer une cuisine et ceux permettant de voler dans les airs se révèlent coïncider exactement.

C'était une belle journée, avec un ciel bleu clair et un soleil éclatant qui ne demandait qu'à entrer dans vos yeux et à vous empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit, s'il se trouvait que vous étiez en train d'essayer de voler dans le ciel. Le champ était propre et sec, sentait presque le brûlé, et semblait étrangement être très, très dur sous les chaussures de Harry.

"Levez votre main droite au-dessus du balai, ou la main gauche si vous êtes gaucher," s'écria Madame Bibine. "Et dites DEBOUT !"

Tout le monde cria "DEBOUT !"

Le balai bondit d'impatience jusqu'à la main de Harry.

Ce qui fit de lui le premier de la classe, pour une fois. Apparemment dire "DEBOUT !" était beaucoup plus difficile que ça en avait l'air, et la plupart des balais roulaient partout sur l'herbe ou essayaient de s'écarter discrètement de leur soi-disant futur conducteur.

(Bien sûr, Harry aurait été prêt à parier de l'argent sur le fait que Hermione avait réussi au moins aussi bien que lui lorsque ça avait été son tour, plus tôt dans la journée. Il était impossible que _Harry_ maîtrise du premier coup quelque chose qui échappe à Hermione, et si une telle chose _existait_ et se révélait être _le vol sur balai_, plutôt qu'une activité intellectuelle, Harry préférait encore mourir.)

Il fallut un bon moment avant que tout le monde n'ait un balais devant lui. Madame Bibine montra comment monter dessus, puis déambula entre les élèves, corrigeant les prises et les postures. Apparemment, même parmi les quelques enfants qu'on avait autorisés à voler chez eux, peu avaient appris à le faire correctement.

Madame Bibine passa en revue le champ de garçons et hocha la tête. "Et maintenant, quand je souffle dans mon sifflet, vous donnez un bon coup d'envoi sur le sol avec vos pieds."

Harry déglutit, essayant de réprimer la sensation d'écœurement qu'il avait à l'estomac.

"Maintenez vos balais stables, élevez-vous de quelques pieds, et revenez directement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. À mon coup de sifflet - trois - deux -"

L'un des balais piqua vers le ciel, accompagné par les cris d'un jeune garçon - d'horreur, pas de délectation. Le garçon tournoyait à une effroyable vitesse tout en continuant de monter, et ils ne pouvaient qu'entrapercevoir son visage blanc -

Comme au ralenti, Harry avait bondi, était descendu de son balai, et fouillait ses robes à la recherche de sa baguette, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il comptait en faire ; il avait eu exactement deux cours de Sortilèges, et le dernier _avait_ été le sortilège de Lévitation, mais Harry n'avait réussi à jeter le sort qu'une fois sur trois et il ne pouvait certainement pas faire léviter des personnes entières -

_S'il y a un pouvoir caché en moi, qu'il se révèle MAINTENANT !_

"Reviens, mon garçon !" cria Madame Bibine (ce qui devait être l'injonction la plus inutile qu'on puisse imaginer face à un balai incontrôlable, venant d'un _professeur de vol_, et une section totalement automatique du cerveau de Harry ajouta Madame Bibine à sa liste d'idiots).

Et le garçon fut projeté loin du balai.

Il sembla d'abord se déplacer très lentement dans les airs.

"_Wingardium Leviosa !_" hurla Harry.

Le sort échoua. Harry pouvait le sentir échouer.

Il y eut un BAM et un lointain son de craquement, et le garçon gisait au sol, face contre terre, comme un petit monticule posé sur l'herbe.

Harry rengaina sa baguette et courut à pleine vitesse. Il parvint aux côtés du garçon au même moment que Madame Bibine, et Harry fouilla dans sa bourse et essaya de se souvenir de - oh mon dieu comment s'appelait - ...peu importe il essayerait juste "Pack de Soin !" et le pack apparut dans sa main et -

"Poignet cassé," dit Madame Bibine. "Calme-toi mon garçon, il a juste un poignet cassé !"

Il y eut une espèce d'embardée mentale tandis que l'esprit de Harry s'extirpait du Mode Panique.

Le Pack de soins d'urgence Plus était ouvert devant lui, et il avait en main une seringue de feu liquide qui aurait maintenu le cerveau du garçon oxygéné si jamais il s'était brisé le cou.

"Ah..." dit Harry d'une voix chancelante. Son cœur battait avec tant de force qu'il ne s'entendait presque pas haleter. "Un os cassé... d'accord... Fil de Remise ?"

"C'est seulement pour les urgences," jeta Madame Bibine. "Écarte ça, il va bien," elle se pencha au-dessus du garçon, lui offrant sa main. "Allons mon garçon, tout va bien, on se met debout !"

"Vous n'allez pas sérieusement lui faire à nouveau conduire le balai ?" dit Harry avec horreur.

Madame Bibine jeta un regard noir à Harry. "Bien sûr que non !" Elle tira sur le bras encore valide du garçon, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied - Harry fut choqué de se rendre compte que c'était _encore _Neville Londubat, qu'est-ce qui n'allait _pas_ chez lui ? - et elle se retourna vers les enfants qui attendaient tous. "Aucun d'entre vous ne bougera pendant que j'amène ce garçon à l'infirmerie! Vous laisserez ces balais où ils sont ou vous serez renvoyés de Poudlard avant d'avoir pu dire 'Quidditch.' Allons-y, mon garçon."

Et Madame Bibine s'en fut avec Neville, qui serrait son poignet et essayait de contrôler ses reniflements.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, l'un des Serpentard commença à glousser.

Ce qui fit glousser les autres.

Harry se retourna et les regarda. Ça semblait être le moment opportun pour se graver quelques visages en mémoire.

Et Harry vit que Draco marchait nonchalamment vers lui, accompagné de M. Crabbe et de M. Goyle. M. Crabbe ne souriait pas. M. Goyle en revanche, si, et franchement. Draco lui-même avait une expression très contrôlée qui tressaillait parfois, et Harry en déduit que Draco trouvait la situation hilarante mais ne voyait aucun avantage politique à en rire maintenant plutôt que plus tard, dans les donjons de Serpentard.

"Eh bien, Potter," dit Draco d'une voix grave qui ne portait pas, toujours avec cette expression très contrôlée qui parfois tressaillait, "je voulais juste te dire que, quand tu tires parti d'une urgence pour démontrer que tu es un leader, il vaut mieux avoir l'air de contrôler totalement la situation, plutôt que, disons, d'avoir l'air d'être complètement paniqué." M. Goyle gloussa, et Draco lui jeta un regard de réprimande. "Mais tu as probablement gagné quelques points quand même. Besoin d'aide pour ranger ce kit de soin ?"

Harry se tourna pour regarder le Pack de soins, ce qui détourna son visage de celui de Draco. "Je pense que ça ira," dit Harry. Il remit la seringue en place, refit les sangles, et se leva.

Ernie Macmillan arriva juste quand Harry donnait le pack à manger à sa bourse.

"Merci, Harry Potter, de la part de Poufsouffle," dit solennellement Ernie Macmillan. "C'était une bonne idée, et tu as fait de ton mieux."

"Une bonne idée, certainement," coassa Draco. "Pourquoi personne à Poufsouffle n'avait-il sa baguette sortie ? Peut-être que si vous aviez _tous_ aidé, et pas juste Potter, vous l'auriez rattrapé. Je pensais que les Poufsouffle étaient censés se serrer les coudes ?"

Ernie avait l'air d'être déchiré entre la colère et la honte mortelle. "On n'y a pas pensé à temps -"

"Ah," dit Draco, "pas _pensé_ à temps, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux être ami avec un seul Serdaigle qu'avec tous les Poufsouffle."

Oh, bon sang, comment Harry allait-il jouer ça... "Tu n'aides pas vraiment," dit Harry d'un ton égal. Espérant que Draco interprète cela comme _tu interfères avec mes plans, s'il te plaît tais-toi_.

"Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" dit M. Goyle. Il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose de la taille d'une grande bille, une balle de verre qui semblait être pleine d'une brume blanche tourbillonnante.

Ernie cligna des yeux. "Le Rapeltout de Neville !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Rapeltout ?" demanda Harry.

"Il devient rouge si on a oublié quelque chose," dit Ernie. "Mais il ne dit pas ce qu'on a oublié. Donne-le moi s'il te plaît, et je le rendrai à Neville plus tard." Ernie tendit sa main.

Un sourire apparut soudain sur le visage de M. Goyle, et il se retourna et courut loin d'eux.

Ernie se tint là un moment, surpris, puis il cria "Eh !" et courut après M. Goyle.

Et M. Goyle attrapa un balai, grimpa dessus avec souplesse et prit les airs.

La mâchoire de Harry s'affaissa. Madame Bibine n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il serait _renvoyé_ ?

"_Imbécile_ !" siffla Draco. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier -

"_Eh !"_ cria Ernie. "C'est à Neville ! _Rapporte-le _!"

Les Serpentard commencèrent à acclamer et à siffler.

La bouche de Draco se referma aussi sec. Harry surprit l'air d'indécision qui était brusquement apparu sur son visage.

"Draco," dit Harry d'une voix basse, "si tu n'ordonnes pas à cet idiot d'atterrir, le professeur va revenir et -"

"_Viens le chercher, Poufsouffle !_" hurla M. Goyle, et des salves d'acclamations montèrent des Serpentard.

"Je ne_ peux pas_ !" chuchota Draco. "Tout le monde à Serpentard pensera que je suis _faible_ !"

"Et si M. Goyle est renvoyé," siffla Harry, "ton _père_ va penser que tu es un _crétin_ !"

Le visage de Draco était déformé par l'agonie.

À cet instant -

"Eh, _Serpensale,_" cria Ernie, "on ne vous a jamais dit que les Poufsouffle se serraient les coudes ? _Baguettes, Poufsouffle !_"

Et il y eut soudain beaucoup de baguettes pointées en direction de M. Goyle.

Trois secondes plus tard -

"_Baguettes, Serpentard !_" dirent au moins cinq Serpentard.

Et il y eut plein de baguettes pointées en direction de Poufsouffle.

Deux secondes plus tard -

"_Baguettes, Gryffondor !_"

"_Fais quelque chose, Potter !_" chuchota Draco. "_Je ne peux pas être celui qui arrête ça il faut que ce soit toi ! Je te devrai une faveur trouve juste quelque chose tu n'es pas censé être brillant ?"_

Harry mit environ cinq secondes et demie à se rendre compte que quelqu'un allait jeter le Sort d'Attaque Simple Sumérien et que quand ce serait terminé et que les enseignants auraient fini renvoyer les responsables, les seuls garçons de cette année encore à Poudlard seraient les Serdaigle.

"_Baguettes, Serdaigle !_" cria Michael Corner, qui se sentait apparemment exclu du désastre.

"_GREGORY GOYLE !_" hurla Harry. "_Je te défie à un concours pour la possession du Rapeltout de Neville !_"

Il y eut une pause soudaine.

"Oh, vraiment ?" dit Draco du coassement le plus fort que Harry avait jamais entendu. "Ça a l'air intéressant. Quel genre de concours, Potter ?"

Euh...

L'inspiration de Harry n'était pas allée au-delà de "concours". Quel genre de concours, il ne pouvait pas dire "échecs" parce que Draco ne pourrait pas accepter sans que ça ait l'air bizarre, il ne pouvait pas dire "bras de fer" parce que M. Goyle l'écrabouillerait -

"Que pensez-vous de ça ?" dit Harry bien fort. "Gregory Goyle nous tenons loin l'un de l'autre, et personne d'autre n'a le droit de s'approcher. Nous n'utilisons pas nos baguettes, et personne d'autre non plus. Je ne bouge pas de là où je suis, et lui non plus. Et si je peux mettre la main sur le Rapeltout de Neville, alors Gregory Goyle abandonne toute prétention au Rapeltout et me le donne."

Il y eut une autre pause tandis que l'expression de soulagement des gens alentour se transformait en une expression de confusion.

"Ha, Potter !" dit Draco avec force. "J'aimerais bien te voir faire _ça_ ! M. Goyle accepte !"

"C'est parti !" dit Harry.

"Potter, _quoi ?_" chuchota Draco, ce qu'il parvint mystérieusement à faire sans bouger ses lèvres.

Harry ne savait pas comment répondre sans bouger les siennes.

Les gens rangeaient leur baguette, et M. Goyle fit une gracieuse descente en piquée jusqu'au sol, l'air plutôt confus. Quelques Poufsouffle commencèrent à s'avancer vers M. Goyle mais Harry leur jeta un regard suppliant et ils reculèrent.

Harry se déplaça vers M. Goyle et s'arrêta lorsqu'il furent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent se toucher.

Doucement, délibérément, Harry rengaina sa baguette.

Tout le monde recula.

Harry déglutit. Il savait en gros ce qu'il _voulait_ faire, mais il fallait que ce soit fait de telle façon que personne ne comprenne _ce qu'il avait fait_ -

"Très bien," dit Harry avec force. "Et maintenant..." Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva une main, les doigts prêts à claquer. Il y eut des glapissements venant de tous ceux qui avaient entendu parler des tartes, c'est-à-dire presque tout le monde. "_J'en appelle à la démence de Poudlard ! Content content boum boum marécage marécage_ _marécage _!" Et Harry claqua des doigts.

De nombreuses personnes eurent un mouvement de peur.

Et rien ne se passa.

Harry laissa le silence s'étirer un moment, se développer, jusqu'à...

"Euh," dit quelqu'un. "C'est tout ?"

Harry regarda le garçon qui avait parlé. "Regarde devant toi. Tu vois le petit bout de terre qui a l'air stérile, sans herbe dessus ?"

"Euh, oui," dit le garçon, un Gryffondor (Dean Quelque Chose ?).

"Creuse ici."

Harry était maintenant la cible de regards intrigués.

"Euh, pourquoi ?"

"Fais-le, c'est tout," dit Terry Boot d'une voix lasse. "Pas la peine de demander pourquoi, crois-moi."

Dean Quelque Chose s'agenouilla et commença à enlever des poignées de terre.

Après une minute, Dean se releva. "Il n'y a rien ici," dit Dean.

Uh. Harry avait compté revenir en arrière dans le temps et enterrer une carte au trésor qui mènerait à une autre carte au trésor qui mènerait au Rapeltout de Neville qu'il aurait mis là après l'avoir repris à M. Goyle...

Puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il existait un moyen beaucoup plus simple, qui ne menaçait pas autant le secret des Retourneurs de Temps.

"Merci, Dean !" dit Harry avec force. "Ernie, pourrais-tu regarder là où Neville est tombé et voir si tu peux trouver son Rapeltout ?"

Les gens avaient l'air encore plus confus.

"Fais-le, c'est tout," dit Terry Boot. "Il va continuer d'essayer jusqu'à ce que ça marche, et ce qui me fait peur c'est que -"

"_Par Merlin !_" s'étrangla Ernie. Il tenait le Rapeltout de Neville. "Il était _là_ ! Exactement là où il est tombé !"

"_Quoi_ ?" s'écria M. Goyle. Il baissa le regard et vit...

... qu'il tenait toujours le Rapeltout de Neville.

Il y eut une longue pause.

"Euh," dit Dean quelque chose, "ce n'est pas impossible ?"

"C'est une erreur de scénario," dit Harry. "Je suis devenu assez bizarre pour distraire l'univers pendant un moment, et il a oublié que Goyle avait déjà ramassé le Rapeltout."

"Non, attends, je veux dire, c'est _complètement_ impossible -"

"Excuse-moi, mais sommes-nous tous ici à attendre de voler sur des balais ? Tout à fait. Alors tais-toi. Bref, une fois que je mettrai ma main sur le Rapeltout de Neville, le concours sera terminé et Gregory Goyle devra abandonner toute prétention sur le Rapeltout qu'il tient dans sa main et me le donner. C'étaient les termes du concours, tu te souviens ?" Harry tendit une main et fit signe à Ernie. "Fais-le juste rouler jusqu'ici, puisque personne n'est censé s'approcher de moi."

"Attends !" cria un Serpentard - Blaise Zabini, Harry n'allait certainement pas oublier ce nom. "Comment savons-nous que c'est le Rapeltout de Neville ? Tu pourrais avoir fait tomber un _autre_ Rapeltout ici -"

"Le Serpentard est fort chez celui-ci," dit Harry en souriant. "Mais tu as ma parole que celui que Ernie tient dans sa main est à Neville. Aucun commentaire en ce qui concerne celui de Gregory Goyle."

Zabini se tourna vers Draco. "_Malfoy !_ Tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer avec ce -"

"Tais-toi, toi," gronda M. Crabbe, qui se tenait derrière Draco. "M. Malfoy n'a pas besoin que _tu_ lui dises ce qu'il doit faire !"

_Bon_ laquais.

"Mon pari était avec Draco, de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Malfoy," dit Harry. "Pas avec toi, Zabini. J'ai fait ce que M. Malfoy a dit qu'il aimerait me voir faire, et pour le jugement de ce pari, je m'en remettrai à lui." Harry inclina sa tête vers Draco et releva légèrement ses sourcils. Ça devrait permettre à Draco de sauver la face.

Il y eut une pause.

"Tu promets que c'est _vraiment_ le Rapeltout de Neville ?" dit Draco.

"Oui," dit Harry. "C'est celui qui reviendra à Neville, et c'était le sien au départ. Et celui que tient Gregory Goyle entrera en ma possession."

Draco hocha la tête, l'air décidé. "Alors je ne remettrai pas en question la parole de la Noble Maison de Potter, peu importe que tout cela ait été très étrange. Et la Noble et Ancienne Maison Malfoy tient aussi sa parole. M. Goyle, donnez cela à M. Potter -"

"Hé !" dit Zabini. "Il n'a pas _encore_ gagné, il n'a pas mis la main sur -"

"Attrape, Harry !" dit Ernie, et il jeta le Rapeltout.

Harry attrapa le Rapeltout au vol avec facilité, il avait toujours eu de bons réflexes pour ça. "Voilà," dit Harry, "j'ai gagné..."

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

Le Rapeltout rougeoyait avec force dans sa main, flamboyant comme un soleil miniature qui faisant danser des ombres sur le sol illuminé.

* * *

><p>Jeudi.<p>

Si on voulait être précis, 17h09 un jeudi après-midi, dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, après les cours de vol (avec une heure supplémentaire pour Harry glissée entre les deux).

Le professeur McGonagall était assise sur son tabouret. Harry sur la sellette, face à son bureau.

"Professeur," dit fermement Harry, "les Serpentard pointaient leurs baguettes vers Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor pointaient leurs baguettes vers Serpentard, un _idiot_ de chez Serdaigle a lui aussi dit 'baguettes !', et j'avais au plus cinq secondes pour empêcher la situation d'exploser ! C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver !"

Le visage du professeur McGonagall était pincé et empli de colère. "_Vous n'utiliserez pas le Retourneur de Temps à de telles fins, M. Potter ! _Le concept de secret n'est-il pas quelque chose que vous comprenez ?"

"Ils ne _savent_ pas comment j'ai fait ! Ils pensent juste que je peux faire des choses vraiment bizarres en claquant des doigts ! J'ai fait d'autres choses bizarres qui ne peuvent être faites avec les Retourneurs de Temps, et j'en ferai _encore d'autres_, et _ce _cas précis ne sera qu'un de plus parmi les autres ! Je _devais le faire_, professeur !"

"Vous ne deviez _pas_ le faire !" dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cinglant. "Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de faire redescendre ce _Serpentard anonyme_ au sol et de faire rengainer les baguettes ! Vous pourriez l'avoir défié à une partie de Bataille Explosive, mais non, vous deviez utiliser le Retourneur de Temps de façon inutile et flagrante !"

"C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'_est_ la Bataille Explosive, ils n'auraient pas accepté une partie d'échecs, et si j'avais choisi le bras de fer, j'aurais perdu !"

"_Alors vous auriez dû choisir le bras de fer !_"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Mais alors j'aurais _perdu_ -"

Harry s'interrompit.

Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air _très_ en colère.

"Je suis désolé, professeur McGonagall," dit Harry d'une petite voix. "Je n'y avais honnêtement pas pensé, et vous avez raison, j'aurais dû, ça aurait été brillant de ma part, mais je n'y ai juste pas pensé du tout..."

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il devenait soudain clair qu'il avait eu _beaucoup_ d'autres options. Il aurait pu demander à _Draco_ de suggérer quelque chose, il aurait pu demander à la foule... son utilisation du Retourneur de Temps avait été inutile et flagrante. Il y avait eu un espace de possibilités immense, pourquoi avait-il choisi _celle_-là ?

Parce qu'il avait vu un moyen de gagner. Gagner la possession d'une babiole sans importance que les professeurs auraient de toute façon reprise à M. Goyle.

Intention de gagner. C'est ça qui l'avait eu.

"Je suis désolé," dit à nouveau Harry. "Pour mon orgueil et ma stupidité."

Le professeur McGonagall se passa une main sur le front. Une partie de sa colère sembla se dissiper. Mais sa voix resta très dure. "Une autre démonstration de ce genre, M. Potter, et vous me rendrez le Retourneur de Temps. Ai-je bien été claire ?"

"Oui," dit Harry. "Je comprends et je suis désolé."

"Alors, M. Potter, vous serez autorisé à conserver le Retourneur de Temps pour le moment. Et étant donné la taille de la débâcle que vous avez en effet prévenu, je ne déduirai pas de point à Serdaigle."

_Et puis vous ne pourriez pas expliquer pourquoi vous avez déduit les points_. Mais Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour dire ça à voix haute.

"Plus important, pourquoi le Rapeltout s'est-il déclenché comme ça ?" dit Harry. "Cela veut-il dire que j'ai été victime d'un sortilège d'Amnésie ?"

"Je suis moi aussi perplexe," dit lentement le professeur McGonagall. "Si c'était aussi simple, je pense que les tribunaux utiliseraient les Rapeltouts, et ce n'est pas le cas. J'étudierai la question, M. Potter." Elle soupira. "Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant."

Harry commença à se lever de sa chaise, puis s'arrêta. "Euh, pardon, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire -"

On put à peine remarquer le tressaillement. "De quoi s'agit-il, M. Potter ?"

"C'est à propos du professeur Quirrell -"

"Je suis certaine, M. Potter, que ce n'est rien de très important." Le professeur McGonagall prononça ces mots très rapidement. "Vous avez certainement entendu le directeur dire aux étudiants de ne pas nous importuner avec des complaintes sans importance au sujet du professeur de Défense ?"

Harry était plutôt déconcerté. "Mais ça pourrait _être_ important, hier j'ai eu cette sensation funeste quand -"

"M. Potter ! J'ai moi aussi une sensation funeste ! Et ma sensation funeste dit que _vous ne devez pas finir cette phrase !_"

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit grande. Le professeur McGonagall avait réussi ; Harry était sans voix.

"M. Potter," dit le professeur McGonagall, "si vous avez découvert quoi que ce soit d'intéressant au sujet du professeur Quirrell, n'hésitez pas à ne pas le partager avec moi ni avec qui que ce soit. Maintenant je pense que vous avez pris assez de mon temps précieux -"

"_Ça ne vous ressemble pas !_" éclata Harry. "Je suis désolé, mais ça semble juste _incroyablement_ irresponsable ! De ce que j'ai entendu, il y a une sorte de malédiction sur le poste de Défense, et vous _savez_ déjà que quelque chose va mal tourner, je pensais que seriez tous en alerte -"

"_Mal tourner_, M. Potter ? _J'espère bien que non_." Le visage du professeur McGonagall était parfaitement inexpressif. "Après que le professeur Blake ait été pris dans un placard avec pas moins de trois Serpentard en cinquième année, en Février dernier, et qu'un an avant cela, le professeur Summers ait tellement échoué dans sa mission de pédagogue que ses étudiants pensaient qu'un Épouvantard était une sorte de meuble, il serait _catastrophique_ qu'un problème concernant le remarquablement compétent professeur Quirrell soit maintenant porté à ma connaissance, ce qui, si je puis me permettre, ferait échouer la plupart de nos étudiants à leurs BUSEs ou à leurs ASPICs"

"Je vois," dit lentement Harry, absorbant le tout. "Donc en d'autres mots, quoi qu'il se passe avec le professeur Quirrell, vous souhaitez désespérément ne pas l'apprendre avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Et puisque nous sommes pour l'instant en septembre, en ce qui vous concerne, il pourrait parfaitement assassiner le Premier Ministre en direct à la télévision et se tirer d'affaire."

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda sans ciller. "Je suis certaine qu'on ne pourrait jamais m'entendre confirmer une telle affirmation, M. Potter. À Poudlard, nous essayons d'être proactifs en ce qui concerne _tout_ ce qui met en danger la réussite scolaire de nos élèves."

_Comme des Serdaigle de première année qui ne savent pas se la fermer._ "Je crois vous avoir très bien compris, professeur McGonagall."

"Oh, j'en doute, M. Potter. J'en doute grandement." Le professeur McGonagall se pencha en avant, son visage à nouveau contracté. "Puisque vous et moi avons discuté de sujets bien plus sensibles que celui-ci, je vous parlerai franchement. Vous, et vous seul, avez fait état de cette mystérieuse sensation funeste. Vous, et vous seul, êtes un aimant à chaos tel que je n'en ai jamais vu. Après notre petite excursion au Chemin de Traverse, _puis_ le Choixpeau Magique, puis le petit épisode d'_aujourd'hui_, je puis prédire que je suis condamnée à m'asseoir dans le bureau du directeur et à entendre une histoire hilarante au sujet du professeur Quirrell dans laquelle vous et vous seul tiendrez un premier rôle, après quoi je n'aurai d'autre choix que de le licencier. J'y suis déjà résignée, M. Potter. Et si ce triste événement a lieu avant l'Ides de Mai, je vous attacherai au portail de Poudlard avec vos propres intestins et je verserai des abeilles de feu dans votre nez. _Maintenant_, m'avez-vous très bien compris ?"

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts. Puis, une seconde plus tard : "Et j'ai droit à quoi si j'arrive à faire que ça ait lieu le dernier jour de l'année scolaire ?"

"_Sortez de mon bureau !_"

* * *

><p>Jeudi.<p>

Il devait y avoir quelque chose de particulier avec les jeudis à Poudlard.

Il était 17h32, jeudi après-midi, et Harry se tenait à côté du professeur Flitwick, devant la grande gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Il était à peine revenu du bureau du professeur McGonagall et entré dans les salles d'études de Serdaigle qu'un des étudiants lui avait dit de se présenter au bureau du professeur Flitwick, et là, Harry avait appris que Dumbledore voulait lui parler.

Harry, se sentant plutôt appréhensif, avait demandé au professeur Flitwick si le directeur avait dit de quoi il s'agissait.

Le professeur Flitwick avait haussé les épaules d'un air impuissant.

Dumbledore avait apparemment dit que Harry était bien trop jeune pour invoquer les mots de pouvoir et de folie.

_Content content boum boum marais marais marais_ ? avait pensé Harry, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute.

"Ne vous en faites pas trop, M. Potter," piailla le professeur Flitwick depuis ce qui devait être le niveau de l'épaule de Harry (il était heureux que le professeur Flitwick porte une barbe si immense et si fournie, car c'était difficile de s'habituer à un professeur qui était non seulement plus petit que lui mais parlait aussi d'une voix plus aigüe). "Le directeur Dumbledore peut sembler un peu étrange, ou très étrange, et même extrêmement étrange, mais il n'a jamais fait le moindre mal à un étudiant, et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera jamais." Le professeur Flitwick donna un sourire encourageant à Harry. "Gardez cela à l'esprit à tout moment et vous serez certain de ne pas paniquer !"

Ça ne l'aida pas.

"Bonne chance !" piailla le professeur Flitwick, et il se pencha au-dessus de la gargouille et dit quelque chose que Harry ne parvint bizarrement pas à entendre (bien sûr, le mot de passe ne serait pas très utile si on pouvait entendre quelqu'un le prononcer). Et la gargouille de pierre fit un pas de côté d'un mouvement très naturel et ordinaire, ce que Harry trouva plutôt choquant, puisque pendant ce temps, la gargouille continua à ressembler à de la pierre solide et inamovible.

Derrière la gargouille se trouvaient plusieurs marches en spirales tournant sur eux-mêmes. Il y avait là quelque chose de troublant et d'hypnotique, et encore plus troublant était le fait que faire _tourner_ une spirale n'aurait pas dû vous mener quelque part.

"Et ça monte !" piailla Flitwick.

Harry mit un pied assez nerveux sur la spirale et commença à se déplacer vers le haut pour une raison que son cerveau ne parvenait pas du tout à visualiser.

La gargouille fit un bruit sourd en se remettant en place derrière lui, et les escaliers en spirale continuèrent de tourner et Harry continua de monter, et après une durée plutôt étourdissante Harry se retrouva en face d'une porte de chêne avec un heurtoir en laiton.

Harry tendit la main et tourna la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit grand.

Et Harry vit la pièce la plus intéressante qu'il ait vue de sa vie.

Il y avait de petits mécanismes métalliques qui vrombissaient ou cliquetaient ou changeaient lentement de forme ou émettaient de petites bouffées de fumée. Il y avait des douzaines de fluides mystérieux dans des douzaines de contenants aux formes étranges, tous bullants, bouillonnants, suintants, changeant de couleur, ou prenant des formes intéressantes qui disparaissaient une demi-seconde après que vous les ayez vues. Il y avait des choses qui ressemblaient à des horloges dotées de nombreuses aiguilles, gravées de chiffres ou de mots dans des langues inconnues. Il y avait un bracelet portant un cristal lenticulaire qui étincelait de mille couleurs, et la statue d'un faucon incrusté dans de l'émail noir. Le mur portait des tableaux de gens endormis, et le Choixpeau Magique était nonchalamment posé sur un porte-chapeaux qui soutenait aussi deux parapluies et trois pantoufles rouges pour pied gauche.

Au milieu de tout ce chaos se trouvait un bureau en chêne noir bien rangé. Devant le bureau se trouvait un tabouret en chêne. Et derrière le bureau se trouvait un trône bien rembourré dans lequel était assis Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, qui était orné d'une longue barbe d'argent, d'un chapeau ressemblant à un immense champignon écrasé, et de ce qui à des yeux moldus aurait ressemblé à trois couches de pyjamas rose vif.

Dumbledore souriait, et ses yeux radieux pétillaient d'une folle intensité.

Avec une inquiétude certaine, Harry s'assit face au bureau. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un puissant _blam_.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit Dumbledore.

"Bonjour, monsieur le directeur," répondit Harry. Alors ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms ? Dumbledore allait-il lui dire de l'appeler -

"S'il te plaît, Harry," dit Dumbledore. "Monsieur le directeur a l'air si officiel. Appelle-moi juste Dir, pour faire court."

"D'accord, Dir," dit Harry.

Il y eut une courte pause.

"Sais-tu," dit Dumbledore, "que tu es la première personne à m'avoir jamais pris au mot ?"

"Ah..." dit Harry. Il essaya de contrôler sa voix en dépit des soudaines contractions de son estomac. "Je suis désolé, je, ah, monsieur le directeur, vous m'avez dit de le faire alors je l'ai fait -"

"Dir, s'il te plaît !" dit gaiement Dumbledore. "Et il n'y a pas de raison d'être aussi inquiet, je ne te jetterai pas par la fenêtre juste parce que tu as fait une erreur. Je te donnerai plein d'avertissements avant, si tu fais quelque chose de mal ! Et puis, ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la façon dont les gens vous parlent, mais ce qu'ils pensent de vous."

_Il n'a jamais fait le moindre mal à un étudiant, garde cela à l'esprit et tu seras certain de ne pas paniquer._

Dumbledore sortit une petite boîte en métal et en souleva le couvercle, révélant de petits blocs jaunes. "Bonbons au citron ?" dit le directeur.

"Euh, non merci, Dir," dit Harry. _Pouvait-on considérer que de glisser du LSD à un étudiant c'était leur faire du mal, ou cela rentrait-il dans la catégorie jeu inoffensif ? _"Vous, euh, avez dit quelque chose à mon propos, au sujet du fait que j'étais trop jeune pour invoquer les mots de pouvoir et de folie ?."

"J'ai dit que vous l'étiez sûrement !" dit Dumbledore. "Heureusement, les Mots de Pouvoir et de Folie ont été perdus il y a sept siècles et personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'ils sont. C'était juste une petite remarque."

"Ah..." dit Harry. Il se rendait bien compte que sa bouche était grande ouverte. "Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici, alors ?"

"_Pourquoi ?_" répéta Dumbledore. "Ah, Harry, si je passais mes journées à me demander _pourquoi_ je fais les choses, je n'aurais le temps de rien faire ! Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé, tu sais."

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. "Oui, c'était une liste très impressionnante. Directeur de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot, et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Navré de vous poser la question mais je me demandais, est-il possible d'obtenir plus de six heures si on utilise plus d'un Retourneur de Temps ? Parce que c'est plutôt impressionnant si vous faites tout ça en seulement trente heures par jour."

Il y eut une autre courte pause, pendant laquelle Harry continua de sourire. Il était un peu appréhensif, en fait très appréhensif, mais une fois qu'il était devenu clair que Dumbledore s'amusait délibérément avec lui, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry avait _absolument refusé _de rester là à tout se prendre comme un empoté sans défense.

"J'ai bien peur que le Temps n'aime pas être trop étiré," dit Dumbledore après la courte pause, "mais nous semblons être trop grands pour lui, et s'ensuit donc une lutte permanente pour faire tenir nos vies dans le Temps."

"En effet," dit Harry avec une grave solennité. "C'est pourquoi il est préférable d'en arriver rapidement à ce qui nous préoccupe."

Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda s'il avait été trop loin.

Puis Dumbledore gloussa. "Droit au fait nous irons." Le directeur s'inclina en avant, faisant pencher son chapeau-champignon écrasé et brossant sa barbe contre son bureau. "Harry, lundi dernier tu as fait quelque chose qui aurait dû être impossible, même avec un Retourneur de Temps. Ou plutôt, impossible avec _seulement _un Retourneur de Temps. Je me demande : d'où ces deux tartes venaient-elles ?"

Un choc d'adrénaline traversa Harry. Il avait fait cela en utilisant la Cape d'Invisibilité, celle qui lui avait été donnée dans une boîte de cadeau de Noël, avec une note, et la note avait dit : _Si Dumbledore voyait une chance de posséder l'une des Reliques de la Mort, il ne la laisserait jamais échapper à son étreinte..._

"Une conclusion logique," continua Dumbledore, "serait que puisqu'aucun des étudiants en première année présents n'étaient capable de jeter un sort pareil, quelqu'un d'autre était présent mais n'a pas été vu. Et si personne ne pouvait la voir, eh bien, il aurait été facile pour cette personne de jeter les tartes. On pourrait de plus soupçonner que puisque tu as le Retourneur de Temps, tu étais la personne invisible ; et que puisque le sort de Désillusion est bien au-delà de tes capacités actuelles, tu as une cape d'invisibilité." dit Dumbledore avec un air de conspirateur. "Suis-je sur la bonne voie jusqu'ici, Harry ?"

Harry se figea. Il avait l'impression qu'un pur mensonge ne serait pas très malin, et ne l'aiderait peut-être même pas du tout, et il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

Dumbledore agita une main amicale. "Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Les capes d'invisibilité ne sont pas interdites - j'imagine qu'elles sont assez rares pour que personne n'ait pris le temps de les ajouter à la liste. Mais à vrai dire, je songeais à tout autre chose."

"Oh ?" dit Harry de la voix la plus normale qu'il put.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'enthousiasme. "Tu vois, Harry, après avoir vécu quelques aventures, on commence à attraper le coup. On commence à voir le motif, à entendre le rythme du monde. On commence à entretenir des soupçons _avant_ le moment de révélation. Tu es le Survivant, et une cape invisible est parvenue jusqu'à tes mains seulement quatre jour après que tu ais découvert notre Angleterre magique. De telles capes ne sont pas à vendre au Chemin de Traverse, mais il y en a _une_ qui pourrait trouver son chemin jusqu'à celui destiné à la porter. Et je ne peux donc m'empêcher de me demander si par un étrange hasard tu n'aurais pas trouvé non pas juste _une_ cape d'invisibilité, mais _la_ Cape d'Invisibilité, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort, réputée cacher son porteur du regard de la Mort elle-même." Le regard de Dumbledore était brillant et avide. "Pourrais-je la voir, Harry ?"

Harry déglutit. Il y avait maintenant un raz-de-marée d'adrénaline dans son corps, et c'était totalement inutile, c'était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, il n'atteindrait même pas la porte, et il n'y avait nulle part à Poudlard où il pourrait se cacher, et il était sur le point de perdre la Cape qui avait été passée de Potter en Potter pendant Merlin savait combien de générations -

Lentement, Dumbledore se radossa à sa chaise. La lueur vive avait quitté ses yeux, et il avait l'air perplexe, et un peu triste. "Harry," dit Dumbledore, "si tu ne veux pas, tu peux juste dire non."

"Je peux ?" dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

"Oui, Harry," dit Dumbledore. Sa voix était triste à présent, et inquiète. "Il semblerait que tu aies peur de moi, Harry. Puis-je te demander ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ta méfiance ?"

Harry déglutit. "Y a-t-il un moyen par lequel vous pouvez jurer, par un serment magique, que vous vous engagez à ne pas prendre ma cape ?"

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête. "Les Vœux_ Inviolables _ne doivent pas être utilisés à la légère. Et puis, Harry, si tu ne connais pas encore le sort, tu n'auras que ma parole pour savoir qu'il m'engage. Et tu te rends sûrement compte que je n'ai pas _besoin_ de ta permission pour voir la Cape. Je suis assez puissant pour la faire apparaître moi-même, bourse en peau de Moke ou non." Le visage de Dumbledore était sérieux. "Mais je ne le ferai pas. La Cape est tienne, Harry. Je ne te la prendrai pas. Pas même pour y jeter un coup d'œil, à moins que tu ne décides de me la montrer. C'est une promesse et un serment. Si je devais t'interdire de l'utiliser dans l'enceinte de l'école, je te demanderais d'aller dans ton coffre-fort à Gringotts et de l'y déposer."

"Ah..." dit Harry. Il avala sa salive bruyamment, essayant de calmer le flot d'adrénaline et de penser de façon raisonnable. Il décrocha la bourse en peau de Moke de sa ceinture. "Si vous n'avez vraiment _pas_ besoin de ma permission... alors vous l'avez." Harry tendit la bourse à Dumbledore et mordit sa lèvre avec force, s'envoyant ce signal au cas où il serait plus tard soumis à un sortilège d'Amnésie.

Le vieux sorcier mit sa main dans la bourse, et sans prononcer un seul mot de récupération, fit apparaître la Cape d'Invisibilité.

"Ah," souffla Dumbledore. "J'avais raison..." Il fit glisser le canevas de velours noir entre ses mains. "Vieille de plusieurs siècles, et toujours aussi parfaite qu'au jour de sa création. Au fil du temps, nous avons perdu une grande partie de notre art, et maintenant je ne peux pas créer ce genre de choses ; personne ne le peut. Je peux sentir son pouvoir, comme un écho dans mon esprit, comme une chanson chantée depuis toujours sans personne pour l'entendre..." Le sorcier releva les yeux. "Ne la vends pas," dit-il, "ne l'offre à personne. Penses-y à deux fois avant de la montrer à quelqu'un, et pèse la question trois fois avant de révéler qu'il s'agit d'une Relique de la Mort. Traite-la avec respect, car il s'agit bel et bien d'un Objet de Pouvoir."

Le visage de Dumbledore devint momentanément rêveur...

... puis il rendit la Cape à Harry.

Harry la remit dans sa bourse.

Le visage de Dumbledore était de nouveau sérieux. "Harry, puis-je te redemander comment tu en es venu à te méfier de moi ?"

Harry se sentit brusquement honteux.

"Il y avait une note avec la Cape," dit Harry d'une petite voix. "Elle disait que vous essaieriez de vous emparer de la Cape si vous étiez au courant. Mais je ne sais pas qui a laissé cette note, vraiment pas."

"Je... vois," dit lentement Dumbledore. "Eh bien Harry, je ne présumerai pas des motifs de celui ou de celle qui t'a laissé cette note. Qui sait, peut-être cette personne avait-elle les meilleures intentions ? Elle t'a donné la Cape après tout."

Harry acquiesça, impressionné par la magnanimité de Dumbledore, et choqué par le net contraste avec sa propre attitude.

Le vieux sorcier continua : "Mais je crois que toi et moi sont des pions de la même couleur. Le garçon qui a enfin vaincu Voldemort, et le vieil homme qui l'a tenu à distance assez longtemps pour que tu interviennes. Je ne te reprocherai pas ta prudence, Harry, nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour être sages. Je te demande seulement d'y penser à deux fois et de peser la question trois fois la prochaine fois que quelqu'un te dit de ne pas me faire confiance."

"Je suis désolé," dit Harry. Il commençait à se sentir minable, il venait plus ou moins d'envoyer bouler Gandalf, et la gentillesse de Dumbledore le faisait se sentir encore plus mal. "Je n'aurais pas dû me méfier de vous."

"Hélas Harry, dans ce monde..." Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "Je ne peux même pas dire que tu as manqué de sagesse. Tu ne me connaissais pas. Et en vérité, il y a certaines personnes à Poudlard en qui tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir confiance. Peut-être même certains que tu appelles des amis."

Harry déglutit. Ça semblait lourd de sous-entendus. "Comme qui ?"

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, et commença à examiner l'un de ses instruments, un cadran avec huit aiguilles de longueurs différentes.

Après quelques instants, le vieux sorcier parla de nouveau. "Il te semble probablement très charmant," dit Dumbledore. "Poli - avec toi du moins. Choisissant bien ses mots, peut-être même admiratif. Toujours prêt à aider, à faire une faveur, à prodiguer un conseil -"

"Oh, _Draco Malfoy_ !" dit Harry, se sentant plutôt soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Hermione ou de quelqu'un d'autre. "Oh non, non non non, vous vous trompez complètement, il ne me convertit pas, c'est moi qui le convertis."

Dumbledore se figea, toujours face au cadran. "Tu _quoi_ ?"

"Je vais éloigner Draco du Côté Obscur," dit Harry. "Vous savez, faire de lui un gentil."

Dumbledore se raidit et se tourna vers Harry. Il arborait l'air le plus effaré que Harry ait jamais vu chez quelqu'un, et encore moins chez quelqu'un portant une longue barbe d'argent. "Es-tu certain," dit le vieux sorcier après un moment, "que cette bonté que tu vois en lui n'est pas juste un vœu pieux de ta part, Harry ? J'ai peur que ce que tu vois ne soit que l'attrait, l'appât -"

"Hm, peu probable," dit Harry. "Je veux dire, s'il essaie de se faire passer pour un gentil alors il est sacrément nul. Ce n'est pas que Draco soit venu me voir, tout charmant, et que j'ai décidé qu'il devait avoir un noyau de bonté cachée au fond de lui. Je vise sa rédemption à lui en particulier parce qu'il est l'héritier de la Maison Malfoy, et que s'il faut choisir une personne à sauver, c'est forcément lui."

L'œil gauche de Dumbledore eut un léger mouvement convulsif. "Tu essaies de planter les graines de l'amour et de la gentillesse dans le cœur de Draco parce que tu t'attends à ce que l'héritier des Malfoy te soit utile ?"

"Pas seulement à _moi_ !" dit Harry d'une voix indignée. "À toute l'Angleterre magique, si ça fonctionne ! _Et_ il aura lui-même une vie plus heureuse et mentalement plus saine ! Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps d'éloigner _tout le monde_ du Côté Obscur, alors je dois trouver d'où la Lumière peut rapidement tirer le meilleur avantage -"

Dumbledore commença à rire. À rire beaucoup plus fort que ce à quoi Harry se serait attendu ; il hurlait presque. Ça semblait presque _indigne_. Un vieux et puissant sorcier se devait de glousser sur des tons caverneux, pas de rire tellement qu'il en manquait d'air. Harry était un jour littéralement tombé de sa chaise en regardant le film _La Soupe au canard_ des Marx Brothers, et Dumbledore riait maintenant avec autant d'intensité.

"Ce n'est pas _si _drôle que _ça_," dit Harry après un moment. Il commençait de nouveau à douter de la santé mentale de Dumbledore.

Il fallut à Dumbledore un effort visible pour qu'il parvienne à se contrôler de nouveau. "Ah, Harry, l'un des symptômes de la maladie appelée sagesse est que l'on commence à rire de choses que personne d'autre ne trouve amusantes, parce que quand on est sage, Harry, on commence à comprendre ce qui est vraiment drôle !" Le vieux sorcier essuya des larmes de ses yeux. "Oh oh oh. La volonté du mal ruine en effet souvent le mal, à grand effet."

Le cerveau de Harry mit un moment à remettre en place les mots familiers... "Hé, c'est une citation de _Tolkien_ ! _Gandalf _dit ça !"

"Plutôt Théoden," dit Dumbledore.

"Vous êtes _né-Moldu_ ?" dit Harry, choqué.

"J'ai bien peur que non," dit Dumbledore, souriant de nouveau. "Je suis né soixante-dix ans avant que ce livre ne soit publié, cher enfant. Mais il semble que mes étudiants nés-Moldus ne pensent souvent de façon similaire. J'ai accumulé pas moins de vingt copies du _Seigneur des Anneaux _et trois collections complètes des œuvres de Tolkien, et je chéris chacun d'entre eux." Dumbledore dégaina sa baguette, la leva, et prit la pose. "_Vous ne passerez pas_ ! De quoi j'ai l'air ?"

"Ah," dit Harry, proche de l'arrêt cérébral complet, "je pense qu'il vous manque un Balrog." Et les pyjamas roses et le chapeau champignon écrasé n'aidaient pas le moins du monde.

"Je vois." Dumbledore soupira et rengaina sombrement sa baguette dans sa ceinture. "J'ai peur qu'il y ait eu bien peu de Balrogs dans ma vie dernièrement. Ces temps-ci c'est surtout réunions au Magenmagot où j'essaie désespérément de les empêcher d'accomplir la moindre chose, et dîners officiels avec des politiciens étrangers qui se battent pour savoir qui pourra être l'idiot le plus borné. Et être mystérieux, et savoir des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir, prononcer des phrases cryptiques qui ne peuvent être comprises que rétrospectivement, et toutes les autres petites méthodes que les sorciers puissants ont pour s'amuser une fois qu'ils ont quitté la partie de l'histoire qui leur permettait d'être des héros. En parlant de ça Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te donner, quelque chose qui appartenait à ton père."

"Vraiment ?" dit Harry. "Dieu, qui l'aurait cru."

"Oui, c'est vrai," dit Dumbledore. "j'imagine que c'était un peu prévisible." Son visage devint solennel. "Néanmoins..."

Dumbledore revint à son bureau et s'assit tout en ouvrant l'un des tiroirs. Il y farfouilla des deux mains, et, forçant légèrement, tira de celui-ci un objet plutôt grand et à l'air assez lourd qu'il déposa ensuite sur son bureau de chêne avec un bruit sourd.

"Ceci," dit Dumbledore, "était le rocher de ton père."

Harry le fixa du regard. Il était gris clair, décoloré, d'une forme irrégulière, aux arêtes tranchantes, et ressemblait tout à fait à un grand rocher ordinaire. Dumbledore l'avait posé de façon à ce qu'il tienne sur sa face la plus grande, mais il oscillait toujours sur le bureau.

Harry releva les yeux. "C'est une blague, c'est ça ?"

"Pas du tout," dit Dumbledore, secouant la tête et prenant un air très sérieux. "Je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines de la maison de James et Lily, à Godric's Hollow, où je t'ai aussi trouvé ; et je l'ai gardé jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'au jour où je pourrais te le rendre."

Dans le mélange d'hypothèses qui servait à Harry de modèle du monde, la démence de Dumbledore grimpait rapidement à l'échelle des probabilités. Mais il y _avait_ toujours une quantité substantielle de probabilité allouée aux autres alternatives... "Euh, est-ce un rocher _magique_ ?"

"Pas que je sache," dit Dumbledore. "Mais je te recommande avec la plus grande insistance que tu le gardes en permanence près de toi."

Très bien. Dumbledore était _probablement_ dément, mais s'il ne l'était _pas_... eh bien, ce serait juste trop _embarrassant_ que de se retrouver dans le pétrin parce qu'il avait ignoré le conseil d'un vieux sorcier impénétrable. Ça devait être en 4ème au position sur la liste des _100 Façons évidentes d'échouer_.

Harry s'avança et mit la main sur le rocher, essayant de dénicher une prise permettant de le soulever sans se couper. "Je le mettrai dans ma bourse, alors."

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas assez proche de ta personne. Et si tu perds ta bourse en peau de Moke, ou qu'on te la vole ?"

"Vous pensez que je devrais juste transporter un gros rocher partout où je vais ?"

Dumbledore regarda Harry avec sérieux. "Ça pourrait s'avérer fort sage."

"Ah..." dit Harry. Le rocher semblait plutôt lourd. "Je pense que les autres élèves me poseront des questions à ce sujet."

"Dis-leur que je t'ai ordonné de le faire," dit Dumbledore. "Personne n'en doutera puisqu'ils pensent tous que je suis fou." Son visage était toujours parfaitement sérieux.

"Euh, pour être honnête, si vous vous mettez à ordonner à vos élèves de transporter de grands rochers, je peux plus ou moins voir pourquoi les gens penseraient une chose pareille."

"Ah, Harry," dit Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier fit un geste courbe de la main qui semblait inclure tous les mystérieux instruments de la pièce. "Quand on est jeune, on croit tout savoir, et on croit donc que, si on ne trouve aucune explication à quelque chose, alors aucune explication n'existe. Quand on est plus vieux, on se rend compte que l'univers entier fonctionne selon un rythme et pour une raison, même si nous ne la connaissons pas. C'est seulement notre ignorance que nous prenons pour de la folie."

"La réalité suit toujours des lois," dit Harry, "même si nous ne connaissons pas ces lois."

"Précisément, Harry," dit Dumbledore. "Comprendre cela - et je vois que tu le _comprends_ - est l'essence de la sagesse."

"Et donc... _pourquoi _exactement dois-je transporter ce rocher ?"

"À vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à imaginer une raison," dit Dumbledore.

"...vous ne pouvez pas."

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'arrive pas à en imaginer une qu'il n'y en _a_ aucune."

Les instruments continuèrent de cliqueter.

"D'accord," dit Harry, "je ne sais même pas si je devrais le dire, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas comme ça qu'il faut prendre en compte notre ignorance admise au sujet de la façon dont l'univers fonctionne."

"Ah non ?" dit le vieux sorcier, l'air surpris et déçu.

Harry sentait que la conversation n'allait pas tourner à son avantage, mais il continua tout de même. "Non. Je ne sais même pas si cette erreur a un nom officiel, mais si je devais en créer un moi-même, ce serait 'privilégier l'hypothèse' ou quelque chose comme ça. Comment décrire ça de façon formelle... hum... imaginez que vous avez un million de boîtes, et une seule de ces boîtes contient un diamant. Et vous avez un carton plein de détecteurs de diamant, et chaque détecteur de diamant s'allume toujours en présence d'un diamant, et s'allume une fois sur deux lorsqu'il est mis à côté d'une boîte vide. Si vous passiez vingt détecteurs sur chacune des boîtes, vous vous retrouveriez, en moyenne, avec une fausse boîte candidate et une vraie boîte candidate. Ensuite, il vous suffirait d'un ou deux détecteurs de plus avant de vous retrouver uniquement avec le vrai candidat. L'idée étant que lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de réponses possibles, la _plupart _des informations dont on a besoin servent à _localiser_ la bonne hypothèse parmi les millions de possibilités - à attirer votre attention vers elle. En comparaison, la quantité d'information nécessaire à choisir entre deux ou trois candidats plausibles est bien plus petite. Donc si vous foncez sans aucune preuve et placez une possibilité en particulier au centre de votre attention, vous sautez le plus gros du travail. Par exemple, vous vivez dans une ville avec un million d'habitants, et il y a un meurtre, et le détective dit, bon, on a aucune preuve, alors a-t-on envisagé la possibilité que c'est Mortimer Snodgrass qui a fait le coup ?"

"C'est lui qui a fait le coup ?" dit Dumbledore.

"Non," dit Harry. "Mais plus tard, on apprend que le meurtrier a les cheveux noirs, et Mortimer a les cheveux noirs, donc tout le monde est là, ah, on dirait qu'après tout c'est bien Mortimer qui a fait le coup. Donc c'est injuste pour Mortimer que la police le _place au centre de son attention_ sans déjà avoir de bonnes raisons de le soupçonner. Lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de possibilités, le plus gros du travail consiste à _localiser_ la bonne réponse - à commencer à y faire attention. Vous n'avez pas besoin de _preuves_ comme celles requises par la science ou par les tribunaux, mais il vous faut une sorte d'_indice_, et cet indice doit établir une distinction entre une possibilité en particulier et les millions d'autres. Sans cela, vous ne pouvez pas juste sortir la bonne réponse de nulle part. Vous ne pouvez même pas sortir une possibilité méritant qu'on s'y attarde de nulle part. Et il y a certainement un million d'autres choses que je pourrais faire autre que de transporter le rocher de mon père partout où je vais. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ignore des choses au sujet de l'univers que je suis incertain au sujet de la façon dont je devrais raisonner lorsque je sais que j'ignore quelque chose. Les lois régissant le raisonnement probabiliste ne sont pas moins trempées dans l'acier que les lois qui gouvernent la bonne vieille logique, et ce que vous venez de faire n'est tout simplement _pas permis_." Harry s'interrompit. "_À moins_, bien sûr, que vous n'ayez un _indice _dont vous ne me parlez pas."

"Ah," dit Dumbledore. Il se tapota la joue, l'air pensif. "Un argument intéressant, c'est certain, mais ne s'effondre-t-il pas lorsque tu fais une analogie entre d'un côté un million de meurtriers potentiels, dont un seul a vraiment commis le meurtre, et de l'autre choisir une façon d'agir quand de nombreuses façons d'agir sont peut-être toutes sages ? Je ne dis pas que transporter le rocher de ton père est l'une des meilleures façons d'agir, seulement qu'il est plus sage de le faire que de ne pas le faire."

Dumbledore farfouilla à nouveau dans le même tiroir que précédemment, semblant cette fois s'y enraciner - mais au moins son bras avait l'air de bouger. "Je remarquerai," dit Dumbledore pendant que Harry essayait encore de trouver quoi répondre à cette réplique totalement inattendue, "que c'est une idée fausse courante chez les Serdaigle que de croire que tous les enfants intelligents y sont répartis, n'en laissant aucun pour les autres Maisons. Ce n'est pas le cas ; être réparti à Serdaigle indique que l'on est mû par son désir de savoir des choses, ce qui est une qualité toute autre que celle d'être intelligent." Le sorcier souriait, penché au-dessus du tiroir. "Néanmoins, tu _as_ l'air intelligent. Pas comme un jeune héros ordinaire, mais plutôt comme un jeune mystérieux sorcier ancien. Je pense que j'ai choisi la mauvaise approche avec toi, Harry, et que tu es peut-être capable de comprendre des choses que peu d'autres pourraient appréhender. Je vais donc être audacieux et t'offrir un _autre_ héritage fort spécial."

"Vous ne voulez pas dire..." s'étrangla Harry. "Mon père... _possédait un autre rocher ?"_

"Excuse-moi," dit Dumbledore. "Je _suis_ encore plus vieux et plus mystérieux que toi, et si des révélations doivent être faites, alors _je _les révélerai, merci bien... oh, mais où _est_ ce truc !" Dumbledore alla plus profond dans le tiroir du bureau, puis plus profond encore. Sa tête et ses épaules et tout son torse disparurent à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que seules ses hanches et ses jambes dépassent, comme si le tiroir le mangeait.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de choses se trouvaient là-dedans et à quoi ressemblerait un inventaire complet de celui-ci.

Dumbledore surgit enfin hors du tiroir, tenant l'objet de sa recherche, qu'il déposa sur le bureau aux côtés du rocher.

C'était un manuel usagé, aux bords irréguliers et au dos en mauvais état : _Fabrication de Potions niveau Intermédiaire_, par Libatius Borage. Il y avait l'image d'un flacon fumant sur la couverture.

"Ceci," dit Dumbledore, "était le manuel de Potions de cinquième année de ta mère."

"Que je devrai transporter partout où j'irai," dit Harry.

"_Qui contient un terrible secret._ Un secret dont la révélation pourrait être si désastreuse que je dois te demander de prêter serment - et je te demande de le faire sérieusement, Harry, quoi que tu penses de tout cela - de ne jamais le dire à quelqu'un ni à quoi que ce soit.

Harry examina le manuel de Potions de cinquième année de sa mère qui, apparemment, contenait un terrible secret.

Le problème, c'était que Harry _prenait_ les serments très sérieusement. Un vœu était un Vœu Inviolable lorsqu'il était prononcé par un certain genre de personne.

Et...

"J'ai soif," dit Harry, "et ce n'est pas du tout bon signe."

Dumbledore négligea totalement de l'interroger au sujet de cette déclaration sibylline. "_Prêtes-tu_ serment, Harry ?" dit Dumbledore. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Harry. "Sinon, je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Oui," dit Harry. "Je promets." C'était le problème quand vous étiez Serdaigle. Vous ne pouviez pas refuser une offre pareille ou votre curiosité vous dévorerait vivant, et tout le monde le savait.

"Et je prête à mon tour serment," dit Dumbledore, "que ce que je suis sur le point de te dire est la vérité."

Dumbledore ouvrit le livre, apparemment au hasard, et Harry se pencha pour mieux voir.

"Vois-tu ces notes," dit Dumbledore d'une voix si basse que c'était presque un murmure, "écrites dans les marges du livre ?"

Harry plissa un peu les yeux. Les pages jaunissantes semblaient décrire quelque chose nommé _potion de la splendeur de l'aigle_, et plusieurs des ingrédients étaient des objets que Harry ne connaissait pas du tout et dont les noms ne semblaient pas venir de l'anglais. Dans la marge se trouvait une annotation gribouillée qui disait : _Je me demande ce qui se passerait si tu utilisais du sang Thestral à la place des myrtilles ?_ et immédiatement en-dessous se trouvait une réponse d'une écriture différente : _Tu serais malade pendant des semaines et tu mourrais peut-être_.

"Je les vois," dit Harry. "Et alors ?"

Dumbledore indiqua le second gribouillage. "Cette écriture," dit-il, toujours d'une voix basse, "est celle de ta mère. Et _cette_ écriture," déplaçant son doigt pour indiquer le premier gribouillage, "est la mienne. Je me rendais invisible et me glissais dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait. Lily pensait qu'un de ses amis les écrivait et ils avaient des disputes des plus phénoménales."

C'est à ce moment exact que Harry se rendit compte que le directeur de Poudlard _était_ bel et bien dingue.

Dumbledore le regardait avec sérieux. "Comprends-tu les implications de ce que je viens de te dire, Harry ?"

"Ehhh..." dit Harry. Sa voix avait l'air d'être bloquée. "Désolé... je... pas vraiment..."

"Ah, eh bien," dit Dumbledore, et il soupira. "J'imagine que ton intelligence a des limites après tout. Il semblerait que mon enthousiasme ait été grandement prématuré. Pourrions-nous tous deux prétendre que je n'ai rien dit d'incriminant ?"

Harry se leva de sa chaise, un sourire figé sur le visage. "Bien sûr," dit Harry. "Vous savez, il se fait assez tard et j'ai un peu faim, alors je devrais vraiment aller dîner," et il fonça droit vers la porte.

La poignée semblait être en panne.

"Tu m'as blessé, Harry," dit la voix de Dumbledore sur un ton doux venant de juste derrière Harry. "Ne te rends-tu pas au moins compte que ce que je t'ai dit est un signe de confiance ?"

Harry se retourna lentement.

Devant lui se trouvait un sorcier très puissant et très dément, à la longue barbe d'argent et au chapeau comme un champignon géant écrasé et portant ce qui pour un Moldu aurait ressemblé à trois couches de pyjamas rose vif.

Derrière lui se trouvait une porte qui ne semblait pas fonctionner pour l'instant.

Dumbledore avait l'air plutôt triste et usé, comme s'il avait eu envie de s'appuyer sur le bâton de sorcier qu'il ne possédait pas. "Franchement," dit Dumbledore, "vous essayez une nouvelle technique au lieu de suivre la même méthode que vous avez toujours suivie pendant cent dix ans, et les gens commencent à partir en courant." Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête avec chagrin. "J'attendais mieux de toi, Harry Potter. J'ai entendu dire que tes propres amis te croient fou. Je sais qu'ils ont tort. Ne croiras-tu pas la même chose à mon sujet ?"

"Ouvrez la porte, s'il vous plaît," dit Harry, sa voix tremblante. "Si vous voulez que je vous fasse à nouveau confiance un jour, ouvrez la porte."

Il y eut le son d'une porte s'ouvrant derrière lui.

"Il y a d'autres choses que je comptais te dire," dit Dumbledore, "et si tu pars maintenant, tu ne sauras pas de quoi il s'agissait."

Parfois, Harry _détestait_ être un Serdaigle.

_Il n'a jamais fait de mal à un élève_, dit le côté Gryffondor de Harry. _Rappelle-toi juste ça et tu ne paniqueras pas. Tu ne vas pas prendre la fuite juste parce que les choses commencent à être intéressantes ?_

_Tu ne peux pas évincer le directeur comme ça !_ dit la partie Poufsouffle. _Et s'il commence à enlever des points ? Il pourrait rendre ta vie très difficile s'il décide qu'il ne t'aime pas !_

Et une partie de lui-même, que Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup mais qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à faire taire, pesait les avantages potentiels qu'il y avait à être l'un des rares amis de ce vieux sorcier fou qui se trouvait aussi être directeur, Président et Manitou Suprême. Et malheureusement son Serpentard intérieur semblait attirer les gens vers le Côté Obscur bien mieux que ne le faisait Draco, parce qu'il disait des choses telles que _pauvre vieux, il a l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, on ne dirait pas ? _et _tu ne voudrais pas qu'un homme si puissant se retrouve à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un de moins vertueux que toi, si ?_ et _Je me demande quelles sortes de secrets incroyables Dumbledore pourrait te révéler si vous, tu sais, si vous deveniez amis _et _Je parie qu'il a une collection de livres vraaaiment intéressante._

_Vous êtes tous dingues,_ dit Harry à l'attention de cet assemblage, mais il avait été mis en minorité par chaque partie de lui-même.

Harry se retourna, fit un pas vers la porte, tendit la main, et la referma délibérément. C'était un sacrifice gratuit vu qu'il comptait de toute façon rester, et Dumbledore pouvait de toute façon contrôler ses mouvements, mais peut-être que ce geste l'impressionnerait.

Lorsque Harry se retourna encore, il vit que le puissant sorcier fou souriait de nouveau et avait l'air amical. C'était positif, peut-être.

"Ne le refaites pas s'il vous plaît," dit Harry. "Je n'aime pas être piégé."

"Je _suis_ navré d'avoir fait ça, Harry," dit Dumbledore d'un ton qui ressemblait à des excuses sincères. "Mais il aurait été épouvantablement mal avisé de te laisser partir sans le rocher de ton père."

"Bien sûr," dit Harry. "Ce n'était pas raisonnable de ma part de m'attendre à ce que la porte s'ouvre avant que j'aie mis les objets de quête dans mon inventaire."

Dumbledore sourit et hocha la tête.

Harry marcha jusqu'au bureau, fit coulisser la bourse en peau de Moke jusqu'à l'avant de sa ceinture, et au prix de quelques efforts parvint à lever le rocher avec ses bras d'enfant de onze ans et à le donner à manger à la bourse.

Il pouvait vraiment sentir le poids diminuer lentement alors que l'Ouverture Élargissante mangeait le rocher, et le rot qui s'ensuivit était plutôt bruyant et distinctement rouspéteur.

Le Manuel de Potions de cinquième année de sa mère (qui renfermait un secret à vrai dire assez terrible) suivit peu après.

Puis le Serpentard intérieur de Harry fit une suggestion sournoise visant à s'attirer les bonnes grâces du directeur, ornée d'avec un baratin parfait destiné à obtenir le soutien du côté Serdaigle.

"Alors," dit Harry. "Euh. Puisque je suis ici, j'imagine que vous ne voudriez pas me faire faire une petite visite de votre bureau ? Je serais assez curieux de savoir ce que sont certaines de ces choses," et c'était son euphémisme du mois de septembre.

Dumbledore le fixa un moment, puis acquiesça en faisant une légère grimace. "Je suis flatté par ton intérêt," dit-il, "mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose à dire." Dumbledore fit un pas de plus vers le mur et tendit le doigt en direction d'un homme endormi. "Ce sont les portraits des directeurs de Poudlard." Il se tourna et pointa vers son bureau. "C'est mon bureau." Il pointa vers sa chaise. "C'est ma chaise -"

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry, "en fait, je m'interrogeais sur ces..." Harry pointa en direction d'un petit cube qui chuchotait doucement : "blurpe... blurpe... blurpe".

"Oh, les petites choses gélatineuses ?" dit Dumbledore. "Elles étaient incluses dans le bureau de directeur et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que la plupart d'entre elles font. Mais _ce_ cadran avec huit aiguilles compte le nombre de, disons d'éternuements, faits par les sorcières gauchères de France, et tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais le travail que ça a pris pour le faire fonctionner correctement. Et _celui-là_ avec les petits gigoteurs est de mon invention, et Minerva ne va jamais, jamais réussir à comprendre ce qu'il fait."

Dumbledore fit un pas vers le porte-chapeaux pendant que Harry finissait d'emmagasiner ces informations. "Ici, bien sûr, nous avons le Choixpeau Magique, je crois que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait plus jamais qu'il soit mis sur ta tête, quelles que soient les circonstances. Tu n'es que le quatorzième étudiant de l'histoire au sujet duquel il a dit ça, il y a aussi eu Baba Yaga, et je te parlerai des douze autres quand tu seras plus vieux. Ça c'est un parapluie. Ça c'est un autre parapluie." Dumbledore fit quelques pas de plus et se retourna, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. "Et bien sûr, la plupart des gens qui viennent dans mon bureau veulent voir Fumseck."

Dumbledore se tenait à côté de l'oiseau sur la plate-forme dorée.

Harry s'approcha, plutôt perplexe. "C'est Fumseck ?"

"Fumseck est un phénix," dit Dumbledore. "Des créatures magiques très rares et très puissantes."

"Ah..." dit Harry. Il baissa sa tête et fixa les petits petits yeux en perle noires qui ne montraient pas le moindre signe d'intelligence.

"Ahhh..." dit à nouveau Harry.

Il était presque certain de reconnaître la forme de l'oiseau. C'était assez difficile à rater.

"Umm..."

_Dis quelque chose d'intelligent ! _Rugit l'esprit de Harry à sa propre intention. _Ne reste pas là à baragouiner comme un crétin !_

_Ben qu'est ce que je peux bien être _censé _dire ? _répondit l'esprit de Harry.

_N'importe quoi !_

_Tu veux dire, n'importe quoi sauf "_Fumseck_ est un poulet" -_

_Oui ! N'importe quoi sauf ça !_

"Et donc, ah, quelle sorte de magie font les phénix alors ?"

"Leurs larmes ont le pouvoir de guérir," dit Dumbledore. "Ce sont des créatures de feu, et ils se déplacent entre les lieux aussi facilement que le feu peut s'éteindre quelque part et se rallumer ailleurs. La tension intense que provoque leur magie innée fait vieillir leur corps très rapidement, et pourtant ils sont les plus éternelles des créatures de ce monde, car lorsque leur corps les abandonne, ils s'immolent dans un jet de flammes et laissent derrière eux un nouveau-né, ou parfois un œuf." Dumbledore s'approcha et inspecta le poulet, fronçant les sourcils. "Hm... l'air un peu patraque on dirait."

Lorsque la phrase percuta pleinement l'esprit de Harry, le poulet était déjà en feu.

Le bec du poulet s'ouvrit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de caqueter une seule fois avant de commencer à flétrir et à se carboniser. L'incendie fut bref, intense, et complètement isolé ; il n'y avait pas d'odeur de brûlé.

Puis le feu mourut seulement quelques secondes après avoir commencé, laissant derrière un petit tas pathétique de cendres sur la plate-forme dorée.

"N'ai pas l'air si horrifié, Harry !" dit Dumbledore. "Fumseck n'a pas eu mal." La main de Dumbledore plongea dans sa poche, puis la même main passa dans les cendres et fit surgir un petit œuf jaunâtre. "Regarde, voilà un œuf !"

"Oh... waoh... incroyable..."

"Mais nous devrions nous activer," dit Dumbledore. Laissant l'œuf derrière lui entre les cendres du poulet, il revint à son trône et s'assit. "C'est presque l'heure du dîner après tout, et nous ne voudrions pas avoir à utiliser nos Retourneurs de Temps."

Il y eut une violente lutte de pouvoir au Gouvernement de Harry. Serpentard et Poufsouffle avaient changé de camp après avoir vu le directeur de Poudlard mettre le feu à un poulet.

"Oui, nous activer," dirent les lèvres de Harry. "Et puis après, dîner."

_Tu baragouines encore comme un crétin_ nota le Critique Interne de Harry.

"Bon," dit Dumbledore. "J'ai peur d'avoir une confession à te faire, Harry. Une confession et une excuse."

"Les excuses, c'est bien." _Ça ne veut rien dire ! Mais de quoi je parle ?_

Le vieux sorcier soupira profondément. "Tu ne le penseras peut-être plus après avoir compris ce que j'ai à te dire. J'ai bien peur, Harry, de t'avoir manipulé pendant toute ta vie. C'est moi qui t'ai remis à la garde de tes beaux-parents malfaisants -"

"Mes beaux-parents ne sont pas malfaisants !" lâcha Harry. "Mes _parents_, je veux dire!"

"Ils ne le sont pas ?" dit Dumbledore, l'air surpris et déçu. "Pas même un peu malfaisants ? Ça ne cadre pas avec..."

Le Serpentard intérieur de Harry hurla à s'en faire exploser les poumons, TAIS TOI IDIOT IL T'ENLÈVERA À EUX !

"Non, non," dit Harry, les lèvres figées en une grimace livide, "j'essayais juste de vous épargner, ils sont à vrai dire très malfaisants..."

"Ils le sont ?" Dumbledore se pencha en avant, le regardant avec intensité. "Que font-ils ?"

_Parle vite_ "ils, ah, je dois faire la vaisselle et et laver problème de maths et ils ne me laissent pas lire beaucoup de livres et -"

"Ah, bien, c'est bon à entendre," dit Dumbledore, se penchant à nouveau en arrière. Il sourit d'un air triste. "Je te demande pardon pour _ça_, alors. Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Je suis navré de te dire, Harry, que je suis responsable de presque tout ce qui t'es jamais arrivé de mal. Je sais que ça te mettra probablement très en colère."

"Oui, je suis très en colère !" dit Harry. "Grrr !"

Le Critique Interne de Harry lui décerna promptement le Prix Ultime de Pire Jeu d'Acteur de l'Histoire de Tous les Temps.

"Et je voulais juste que tu le saches," dit Dumbledore, "je voulais te le dire aussitôt que possible, au cas où quelque chose arriverait à l'un de nous deux plus tard, que je suis vraiment, vraiment navré. Pour tout ce qui s'est déjà produit, et pour tout ce qui se produira."

De l'humidité scintillait dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

"Et je suis très en colère !" dit Harry. "Tellement en colère que je veux partir tout de suite à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'autre à me dire !"

_PARS avant qu'il ne te mette le feu à toi aussi !_ crièrent Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

"Je comprends," dit Dumbledore. "Alors une dernière chose, Harry. Tu ne devras _pas_ essayer de franchir la porte interdite dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il est impossible que tu traverses tous les pièges, et je ne voudrais pas apprendre que tu t'es fait mal en essayant. Enfin, je doute que tu puisses ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la première porte, puisqu'elle est fermée à clé et que tu ne connais pas le sort _Alohomora _-"

Harry fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la sortie à pleine vitesse, la poignée pivota agréablement dans sa main, et un instant après il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre alors même qu'ils tournaient, ses pieds se faisaient presque des croche-pattes, et un moment plus tard il était en bas et la gargouille faisait un pas sur le côté et Harry se propulsait hors de la cage d'escalier tel un boulet de canon.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter.<p>

Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial chez Harry Potter.

C'était jeudi pour tout le monde après tout, et ce genre de choses ne semblait arriver à personne d'autre.

Il était 18h21 un jeudi après-midi quand Harry Potter, se propulsant hors de la cage d'escalier tel un boulet de canon et accélérant au maximum, fonça droit sur Minerva McGonagall alors qu'elle prenait un tournant, en chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'eut très mal. Comme on le lui avait expliqué plus tôt dans la journée - alors qu'il refusait de jamais s'approcher à nouveau d'un balais - le Quidditch avait besoin de Cognards en fer solide juste pour avoir une bonne chance de blesser les joueurs, puisque les sorciers avaient tendance à être beaucoup plus résistants aux chocs que les Moldus.

Harry et le professeur McGonagall finirent tous deux au sol, et les parchemins qu'elle transportait étalés dans le couloir.

Il y eut une pause épouvantable.

"Harry Potter," souffla le professeur McGonagall de là où elle était allongée, juste à côté de Harry. Sa voix devint presque un cri. "_Que faisiez-vous dans le bureau du directeur ?_"

"Rien !" glapit Harry.

"_Parliez-vous du professeur de Défense_ _?_"

"Non ! Dumbledore m'a appelé dans son bureau et il m'a donné ce gros rocher et il m'a dit que c'était celui de mon père et que je devrai le transporter partout !"

Il y eut une autre pause épouvantable.

"Je vois," dit le professeur McGonagall, sa voix un peu plus calme. Elle se leva, s'épousseta, et jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins éparpillés, qui bondirent pour former une pile bien ordonnée et filèrent le long du mur du couloir comme s'ils essayaient d'échapper à son regard. "Mes amitiés, M. Potter, et je vous demande pardon d'avoir douté de vous."

"Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry. Sa voix tremblait. Il poussa contre le sol, se leva, et regarda ce visage sérieux et sain d'esprit. "Professeur McGonagall..."

"Oui, M. Potter ?"

"Pensez-vous que je devrais le faire ?" dit Harry d'une petite voix. "Transporter le rocher de mon père partout où je vais ?"

Le professeur McGonagall soupira. "J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit entre vous et le directeur." Elle hésita. "Je dirais que complètement ignorer ce que le directeur dit n'est presque jamais une bonne idée. Je _suis_ navrée d'apprendre votre dilemme, M. Potter, et si je _peux _vous aider d'une quelconque façon, quoi que vous choisissiez de faire -"

"Euh," dit Harry. "À vrai dire je me disais qu'une fois que j'aurais trouvé comment faire, je pourrais métamorphoser le rocher en un anneau et le porter à mon doigt. Si vous pouviez m'enseigner comment maintenir une métamorphose -"

"Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler avant," dit le professeur McGonagall, son visage devenant légèrement sévère. "Si vous perdiez le contrôle de la métamorphose, l'annulation vous couperait le doigt et vous fendrait probablement la main en deux. Et à votre âge, même un anneau est une cible trop large pour être maintenue indéfiniment sans que ce soit un sérieux drain de votre magie. Mais je peux vous faire forger un anneau doté d'un emplacement pour un joyau, un _petit_ joyau, en contact avec votre peau, et vous pouvez pratiquer avec un objet sûr, comme un marshmallow. Lorsque vous l'aurez maintenu avec succès, même pendant votre sommeil, pendant un mois entier, je vous autoriserai à métamorphoser le, ah, le rocher de votre père..." Le professeur McGonagall laissa sa phrase en suspens. "Le directeur a-t-il _vraiment_ -"

"Oui. Ah... euh..."

Le Professeur McGonagall soupira. "C'est un peu étrange, même de sa part." Elle se baissa et ramassa la pile de parchemins. "Je suis navrée, M. Potter. Je vous demande à nouveau pardon de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi d'aller voir le directeur."

"Ah... bonne chance, j'imagine. Euh..."

"Merci, M. Potter."

"Hm..."

Le professeur McGonagall marcha jusqu'à la gargouille, donna le mot de passe sans que Harry puisse l'entendre, et prit place sur les escaliers en spirale tournants. Elle commença à s'élever hors de la vue de Harry, et la gargouille commença à revenir -

"professeur_ McGonagall le directeur a mis le feu à un poulet !"_

"Il a _quo-_"


	18. Hiérarchies de dominance

NdT : J'utilise le mot anglais _sentient_ à la façon de Guy Abadia dans l'Étoile et le Fouet.

* * *

><p>Toute J.K. Rowling suffisamment avancée est indiscernable de la magie.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ça ressemble au genre de chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire, non ?"<em>

* * *

><p>C'était un vendredi matin à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Harry reprit une énorme bouchée de sa tartine puis essaya de rappeler à son cerveau que dévorer son petit déjeuner ne l'aiderait pas à aller aux donjons plus vite. Ils avaient de toute façon une heure d'étude entre le petit déjeuner et le début du cours de potions.<p>

Mais des donjons ! À Poudlard ! L'imagination de Harry esquissait déjà les gouffres, les ponts étroits, les appliques de torches et les champs de mousse lumineuse. Y aurait-il des rats ? Y aurait-il des _dragons_ ?

"Harry Potter," dit une voix légère située derrière lui.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et se retrouva face à un Ernie Macmillan élégamment habillé de robes à bordures jaunes et à l'air un petit peu inquiet.

"Neville pense que je devrais te prévenir," dit Ernie à voix basse. "Je pense qu'il a raison. Fais attention au professeur de Potions aujourd'hui. Les Poufsouffle plus âgés nous ont dit que le professeur Rogue peut être vraiment méchant avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas, et il n'aime pas la plupart des gens qui ne sont pas Serpentard. Si tu lui réponds... de ce que j'ai entendu, ça pourrait vraiment aller mal. Garde juste la tête baissée et ne lui donne aucune raison de te remarquer."

Il y eut une pause tandis que Harry absorbait cela, et il leva ensuite ses sourcils (Harry aurait aimé pouvoir lever un seul de ses sourcils, comme Spock, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu). "Merci," dit Harry. "Tu m'as peut-être évité beaucoup d'ennuis."

Ernie hocha la tête, et fit demi-tour pour retourner à la table des Poufsouffle.

Harry continua de manger sa tartine.

C'est environ quatre bouchées plus tard que quelqu'un dit "Excuse-moi," et Harry se retourna et vit un Serdaigle plus âgé à l'air un peu inquiet -

Peu après, Harry finissait sa troisième assiette de tranches de bacon (Il avait appris à beaucoup manger au petit déjeuner. Il pouvait toujours manger léger au déjeuner s'il décidait de ne pas utiliser le Retourneur de Temps). Et il entendit encore une autre voix derrière lui, qui disait : "Harry ?"

"Oui," dit Harry d'un ton las, "j'essaierai de ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur Rogue -"

"Oh, ça c'est sans espoir," dit Fred.

"Carrément sans espoir," dit George.

"Alors on a demandé aux elfes de maison de te faire un gâteau," dit Fred.

"On mettra une bougie dessus pour chaque point que tu feras perdre à Serdaigle," dit George.

"Et on aura une fête pour toi à la table des Gryffondor pendant le déjeuner," dit Fred.

"On espère que ça te déridera après le cours," conclut George.

Harry avala sa dernière bouchée de bacon et fit demi-tour. "Très bien," dit Harry. "Je n'allais pas poser cette question après avoir vu le professeur Binns, vraiment pas, mais si le professeur Rogue est _si_ terrible que ça, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été renvoyé ?"

"Renvoyé ?"

"Tu veux dire remercié ?"

"Oui," dit Harry. "C'est ce qu'on fait aux mauvais enseignants. On les renvoie. Et ensuite on engage un meilleur enseignant. Vous n'avez pas de syndicats ou de titularisations par ici ?"

Fred et George fronçaient les sourcils exactement comme ces anciens d'une tribu de chasseurs-cueilleurs pourraient froncer les sourcils si vous essayiez de leur apprendre les fonctions mathématiques.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Fred après un moment "je n'y avais jamais pensé."

"Moi non plus," dit George.

"Ouais," dit Harry, "j'entends ça souvent. On se verra au déjeuner les gars, et ne m'en voulez pas s'il n'y a aucune bougie sur ce gâteau."

Fred et George rirent tous les deux, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de drôle, puis ils s'inclinèrent et repartirent vers Gryffondor.

Pendant qu'il mangeait son cupcake, Harry repensa au pire enseignant qu'il avait rencontré de sa vie, le professeur d'Histoire, M. Binns. Le professeur Binns était un fantôme. Vu ce que Hermione avait dit au sujet des fantômes, il semblait peu probable qu'ils aient conscience d'eux-mêmes. Il n'y avait pas de découverte célèbre faite ni de production originale faite par des fantômes, peu importe qui ils avaient été de leur vivant. Les fantômes avaient généralement du mal à se souvenir du siècle actuel. Hermione avait dit qu'ils étaient comme des portraits accidentels, imprimés dans la matière environnante par l'éclat d'énergie psychique qui accompagnait soi-disant la mort soudaine d'un sorcier.

Harry avait croisé quelques enseignants stupides lors de ses incursions ratées dans l'éducation moldue normale - son père avait été beaucoup plus pointilleux lorsqu'il avait été question de choisir des étudiants en doctorat pour lui servir de précepteur, bien sûr - mais le cours d'Histoire était le premier où il rencontrait un enseignant qui n'était littéralement pas sentient.

Et ça se voyait. Harry avait laissé tombé au bout de cinq minutes et avait commencé à lire un manuel. Lorsqu'il était devenu clair que "professeur Binns" ne verrait pas d'objection à cela, Harry avait fouillé dans sa bourse et récupéré des boules quiès.

Les fantômes n'avaient-ils pas besoin d'un salaire ? Était-ce là l'explication ? Ou était-il littéralement impossible de renvoyer qui que ce soit de Poudlard _même s'ils mouraient_ ?

Et maintenant, il semblait que le professeur Rogue passait son temps à être absolument horrible envers tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Serpentard, et ça n'était jamais _venu à l'esprit_ de quelqu'un de résilier son contrat.

Et le Directeur avait mis le feu à un poulet.

"Excuse-moi," dit une voix inquiète située derrière lui.

"Je vous jure," dit Harry sans se retourner, "cet endroit est presque huit et demi pour cent aussi pitoyable que ce que Papa dit au sujet d'Oxford."

* * *

><p>Harry donna un coup de pied aux couloirs de pierre, l'air vexé, furieux et agacé à la fois.<p>

"Des donjons !" siffla Harry. "Des _donjons_ ! Ce ne sont pas des donjons ! C'est une cave ! Une _cave !_"

Quelques-une des filles de Serdaigle lui jetèrent des regards étranges. Les garçons étaient déjà habitués.

Il semblait que le fait que l'étage où se situait le cours de Potions soit au sous-sol et qu'il y fasse plus froid que dans le reste du château suffisait à le faire appeler "les donjons".

À _Poudlard_ ! À _Poudlard !_ Harry avait attendu toute sa vie, et maintenant il allait _encore_ attendre et s'il y avait un seul endroit _sur Terre_ doté de donjons décents, ça devait être Poudlard ! Harry allait-il devoir construire son propre château si jamais il voulait voir une seule petite abysse sans fond ?

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la salle des Potions, et Harry se réjouit considérablement.

La salle des Potions avait d'étranges créatures préservées flottant dans d'immenses bocaux sur des étagères qui couvraient chaque centimètre carré d'espace mural entre les placards. Harry avait à présent assez lu pour pouvoir identifier certaines de ces créatures, tel le Zabriskan Fontema. Et bien que l'araignée de cinquante centimètre _ressemblât_ à une Acromantula, elle était beaucoup trop petite pour en _être_ une. Il aurait bien essayé de demander à Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas semblé désireuse de regarder dans les directions qu'il pointait du doigt.

Harry regardait une grande boule de poussière dotée d'yeux et de pieds quand l'assassin surgit dans la pièce.

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Harry quand il vit le professeur Severus Rogue. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de silencieux et de mortel, dans la façon dont il rôdait entre les pupitres des enfants. Ses robes étaient mal entretenues, ses cheveux sales et gras. Il y avait quelque chose qui rappelait Lucius, même s'ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, et on avait le sentiment que là où Lucius vous aurait éliminé avec une parfaite élégance, cet homme se serait contenté de vous tuer.

"Asseyez-vous," dit le professeur Severus Rogue. "Maintenant."

Harry et les quelques autres enfants qui étaient restés debout à discuter se précipitèrent vers les pupitres les plus proches. Harry avait prévu d'être à côté de Hermione mais il se retrouva assis au pupitre vide à côté de Justin Finch-Fletchley (c'était une Double session, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle) ce qui le plaçait deux pupitres à gauche de Hermione.

Severus s'assit au bureau du professeur, et sans la moindre transition ni la moindre introduction, dit : "Hannah Abbott."

"Présente," dit Hannah d'une voix assez tremblante.

"Susan Bones."

"Présente."

Et ça continua, personne n'osant dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, jusqu'à :

"Ah, oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... _célébrité_."

"La célébrité est présente, _monsieur_."

La moitié de la classe tressauta, et quelques uns parmi les plus malins eurent l'air de songer à courir hors de la salle avant qu'elle ne soit détruite.

Severus sourit d'anticipation et appela le prochain nom de sa liste.

Harry soupira mentalement. C'était arrivé bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Tant pis. Cet homme ne l'aimait visiblement déjà pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Et maintenant que Harry y réfléchissait, il valait beaucoup mieux que le professeur de Potions s'en prenne à _lui _plutôt qu'à, disons, plutôt qu'à Neville ou à Hermione. Harry était bien plus capable de se défendre. Ouaip, ça valait probablement mieux.

Lorsque l'appel fut terminé, Severus balaya la classe du regard. Ses yeux étaient aussi vides qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

"Vous êtes ici," dit Severus d'une voix douce que les étudiants à l'arrière eurent du mal à entendre, "pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art exact de la fabrication de potions. Vu le peu d'agitation idiote de baguette que nous aurons à faire ici, beaucoup parmi vous auront du mal à croire que nous faisons de la magie. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez la beauté du chaudron frémissant doucement et de ses fumées chatoyantes, le pouvoir délicat des liquides se glissant dans les veines du corps humain," il avait dit ça d'une voix caressante et emplie de jubilation, "ensorcelant l'esprit, piégeant les sens," ça devenait de plus en plus terrifiant. "je peux vous apprendre à mettre la célébrité en bouteille, à brasser la gloire, et même à mettre la mort dans un flacon - si vous n'êtes pas une bande d'idiots aussi désespérants que ceux à qui je dois d'habitude enseigner."

Severus sembla remarquer l'air de scepticisme sur le visage de Harry, ou du moins ses yeux bondirent soudain à l'endroit où Harry était assis.

"Potter !" lança le professeur de Potions. "Qu'obtiendrai-je si j'ajoutais de la racine en poudre d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Était-ce dans _Breuvages et Potions Magiques_ ?" dit-il. "Je viens de finir de le lire, et je ne me souviens pas de quoi que ce soit utilisant de l'armoise -"

La main de Hermione se leva et Harry lui jeta un regard qui la fit lever sa main encore plus haut.

"Tut, tut," dit Severus d'une voix de velours. "La célébrité ne fait clairement pas tout."

"Vraiment," dit Harry. "Mais vous venez de nous dire que vous nous apprendrez à mettre la célébrité en bouteille. Alors dites-moi, _comment_ cela fonctionne-t-il exactement ? On la boit et on devient une célébrité ?"

Les trois quarts de la classe tressautèrent.

La main de Hermione redescendait lentement. Eh bien, ça n'était pas surprenant. Elle était peut-être son rival, mais elle n'était pas le genre de fille à continuer de jouer une fois devenu clair que le professeur essayait délibérément d'humilier Harry.

Harry essayait de toute ses forces de garder son sang-froid. La première réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit était 'Abracadabra'.

"Essayons encore," dit Severus. "Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous disais d'aller me chercher un Bézoard ?"

"Ce n'est pas non plus dans le manuel," dit Harry, "mais j'ai lu dans un livre moldu qu'un trichinobézoard est une masse de cheveux solidifiée trouvée dans un estomac humain, et dans le passé, les Moldus croyaient que ça pouvait guérir tous les poisons -"

"Faux," dit Severus. "Un Bézoard se trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, il n'est pas fait de cheveux, et il guérira de la plupart des poisons, mais pas de tous."

"Je n'ai pas _dit_ que c'est ce qui se passerait, j'ai dit que c'était ce que j'avais lu dans un livre moldu -"

"Personne ici se s'intéresse à vos _pathétiques_ livres moldus. Dernier essai. Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?"

C'en était trop.

"Vous savez," dit Harry d'un ton glacial, "dans un de mes _fascinants_ livres moldus est décrite une étude dans laquelle des gens parvenaient à se donner l'air très intelligent en posant des questions au sujet de faits quelconques que eux seuls connaissaient. Apparemment, les spectateurs remarquaient seulement que ceux qui posaient la question savaient et que ceux qui essayaient d'y répondre ne savaient pas, et ils n'arrivaient pas à prendre en compte l'injustice profonde du jeu. Alors, professeur, pouvez-vous me dire combien d'électrons se trouvent sur l'orbite externe d'un atome de carbone ?"

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit. "Quatre," dit-il. "Mais c'est une information inutile que personne ne devrait s'embêter à noter. Et pour votre gouverne, Potter, l'asphodèle et l'armoise font une potion de sommeil si puissante qu'elle est connue sous le nom de Goutte du Mort-Vivant. En ce qui concerne le napel et le tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante, qui est aussi appelée aconit, comme vous le sauriez si vous aviez lu _Mille Herbes et Champignons_. Vous pensiez ne pas avoir besoin d'ouvrir le livre avant de venir, hein, Potter ? Tous les autres, vous devriez prendre note afin de ne pas être aussi ignorants que lui." Severus marqua une pause, l'air plutôt content de lui. "Et ce sera... cinq points ? Non, disons dix points retirés à Serdaigle pour impertinence."

Hermione s'étrangla, et de nombreux autres firent de même.

"Professeur Severus Rogue," mordit Harry. "Je n'ai connaissance d'aucun acte que j'aurais pu commettre pour mériter votre hostilité. S'il existe un problème dont je ne suis pas au courant, je suggère que nous -"

"Taisez-vous, Potter. Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle. Les autres, ouvrez votre livre page 3."

Il n'y eut qu'une légère sensation de brûlure à l'arrière de la gorge de Harry, et aucune humidité dans ses yeux. Si pleurer n'était pas une stratégie efficace pour détruire un professeur de Potions, alors il était inutile de pleurer.

Lentement, Harry s'assit bien droit sur sa chaise. Tout son sang semblait avoir été évacué et remplacé par de l'azote liquide. Il savait qu'il avait essayé de garder son calme mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi.

"Harry," chuchota frénétiquement Hermione, deux pupitres plus loin, "arrête, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas grave, on ne le comptera pas -"

"Vous parlez en classe, Granger ? Trois -"

"Donc," dit une voix plus froide que le zéro absolu, "comment s'y prend-t-on pour déposer une plainte formelle au sujet d'un professeur abusif ? Faut-il en parler à la Directrice Adjointe, écrire une lettre au conseil d'administration... pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment cela fonctionne ?"

La classe était complètement figée.

"Retenu pour un mois, Potter," dit Severus, son sourire encore plus large.

"Je refuse de reconnaître votre autorité en tant qu'enseignant et ne me plierai à aucune retenue donnée par vous."

Des gens s'arrêtèrent de respirer.

Le sourire de Severus disparut. "Alors vous serez -" il s'interrompit.

"Renvoyé, alliez-vous dire ?" Harry, lui, souriait maintenant d'un air subtil. "Mais vous avez semblé douter de votre capacité à mettre à exécution la menace, ou craindre les conséquences que cela aurait entraînées. Moi, en revanche, je ne doute ni ne crains la perspective de trouver une école où se trouveraient des professeurs moins abusifs. Ou peut-être devrais-je engager des précepteurs, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, et prendre des cours à ma vitesse d'apprentissage maximale. J'ai assez d'argent pour ça dans mon coffre-fort. Quelque chose en rapport avec un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'aurais vaincu. Mais il y _a_ des enseignants à Poudlard que j'aime bien, donc je pense que ce sera plus simple si je trouve plutôt un moyen de me débarrasser de vous."

"Vous débarrasser de moi ?" dit Severus, souriant à son tour d'un air subtil. "Quelle idée amusante. Et comment comptez-vous faire cela, Potter ?"

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a eu un certain nombre de plaintes vous concernant venant d'élèves et de leurs parents," c'était une conjecture, mais elle était assez prudente, "ce qui ne nous laisse qu'une seule question : pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà parti ? Poudlard est-elle financièrement trop en difficulté pour s'offrir un vrai professeur de Potions ? Si c'est le cas, je pourrais participer. Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveraient un meilleur enseignant s'ils offraient le double de votre salaire actuel."

Deux rayons de glace généraient un hiver glacial au travers de la salle.

"Vous découvrirez," dit doucement Severus, "que le conseil d'administration ne sera pas le moins du monde réceptif à votre offre."

"Lucius..." dit Harry. "_Voilà_ pourquoi vous êtes encore ici. Peut-être devrais-je en discuter avec Lucius. Je crois qu'il désire me rencontrer. Je me demande si j'ai quelque chose qu'il recherche ?"

Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête. Harry le remarqua du coin de l'œil, mais son attention était toute sur Severus.

"Vous êtes un garçon insensé," dit Severus. Il ne souriait maintenant plus du tout. "Vous n'avez rien qui importe plus à Lucius que mon amitié. Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai d'autres alliés." Sa voix devint dure. "Et je commence à trouver très peu probable que vous n'ayez pas été réparti à Serpentard. Comment êtes-vous parvenu à rester hors de ma Maison ? Ah, oui, parce que le Choixpeau Magique a dit qu'il _rigolait_. Pour la première fois de l'histoire. De quoi _parliez-vous_ vraiment avec le Choixpeau, Potter ? Aviez-vous quelque chose qu'il recherchait ?"

Harry fit face au regard froid de Severus puis se souvint que le Choixpeau l'avait mis en garde contre le fait de regarder des gens dans les yeux pendant qu'il pensait à - Harry baissa les yeux et fixa le bureau de Severus.

"Vous semblez étrangement réticent à me regarder dans les yeux, Potter !"

Un choc de compréhension soudaine - "Alors c'est contre _vous_ que le Choixpeau Magique me mettait en garde !"

"Quoi ?" dit la voix de Severus, l'air sincèrement surprise, même si Harry ne voyait bien sûr pas son visage.

Harry se leva de son bureau.

"Asseyez-vous, Potter," dit une voix en colère venant d'un endroit qu'il ne regardait pas.

Harry l'ignora, et regarda le reste de la classe. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un enseignant si peu professionnel me gâcher ma scolarité à Poudlard," dit Harry avec un calme mortel. "Je pense que je vais prendre congé de ce cours, et soit engager un précepteur pour m'enseigner les Potions pendant que je suis ici, ou si le conseil d'administration est vraiment bouché, apprendre pendant l'été. Si un ou une d'entre vous décide qu'il ne souhaite pas être malmené par cet homme, mes sessions vous seront ouvertes."

"_Asseyez-vous, Potter_ !"

Harry traversa la pièce et saisit la poignée.

Elle ne tourna pas.

Harry se retourna lentement et entraperçut Severus qui souriait méchamment avant de se souvenir de regarder ailleurs.

"Ouvrez cette porte."

"Non," dit Severus.

"Vous me faites me sentir menacé," dit une voix si glacée qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Harry, "et c'est une erreur."

La voix de Severus s'esclaffa. "Et que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet, petit garçon ?"

Harry fit six longues enjambées en s'éloignant de la porte, jusqu'à se tenir à côté de la dernière rangée de pupitres.

Puis Harry se tint très droit et leva sa main d'un mouvement terrible, les doigts prêts à claquer.

Neville cria et plongea sous son pupitre. D'autres enfants se ratatinèrent ou levèrent leur bras instinctivement pour se protéger.

"_Harry, non !_" cria Hermione. "Quoi que tu aies voulu faire, ne le fais pas!"

"Êtes-vous tous devenus _fous_ ?" aboya la voix de Severus.

Lentement, Harry rabaissa sa main. "Je n'allais pas lui faire de mal, Hermione," dit Harry, sa voix redevenue un peu plus normale. "J'allais juste faire exploser la porte."

Quoique, se souvint Harry, on n'était pas censé Métamorphoser des choses qui allaient être brûlées, ce qui voulait dire que remonter dans le temps et demander à Fred et à George de Métamorphoser une quantité précautionneusement mesurée d'explosifs ne serait peut-être pas une si bonne idée...

"_Silencio_," dit la voix de Severus.

Harry essaya de dire "Quoi ?" mais découvrit qu'aucun son ne sortait.

"Tout ceci est ridicule. Je pense que je vous ai laissé vous causer assez d'ennuis pour une journée, Potter. Vous êtes l'élève le plus perturbateur et le plus indiscipliné que j'ai jamais vu, et je ne me rappelle pas combien de points Serdaigle a pour le moment mais je suis sûr que je peux tous les liquider. Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle. Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle. Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle ! Cinquante points de moins pour Serdaigle ! Maintenant asseyez-vous et regardez le reste de la classe suivre le cours !"

Harry mit sa main dans sa bourse et essaya de dire "marqueur", mais bien sûr aucun son ne sortit. Pendant un bref moment, cela l'arrêta ; puis l'idée lui vint d'épeler M-A-R-Q-U-E-U-R avec des mouvements de doigt, ce qui fonctionna. B-L-O-C, et il avait du papier. Harry marcha jusqu'à un pupitre vide, un autre que celui où il avait initialement été assis, et il griffonna un bref message. Il déchira cette feuille de papier, mit le marqueur et le bloc-notes dans une poche de ses robes afin d'avoir accès à eux plus rapidement, et tint son message, non pas face à Rogue, mais face au reste de la classe.

JE PARS

QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE

A-T-IL BESOIN DE SORTIR ?

"Vous êtes dément, Potter," dit Severus d'un ton de froid mépris.

À part ça, personne d'autre ne parla.

Harry fit une courbette ironique en direction du bureau du professeur, marcha jusqu'à un mur, ouvrit grand la porte d'un placard d'un mouvement fluide, y entra, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Puis il y eut le son étouffé de quelqu'un claquant des doigts ; puis plus rien.

Dans la salle, les étudiants se regardaient avec peur et perplexité.

Le visage du professeur de Potions était maintenant enragé. Il traversa la pièce en de terribles enjambées et ouvrit grand la porte du placard.

Le placard était vide.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tôt, Harry tendait l'oreille depuis l'intérieur du placard. Il n'y avait ni son à l'extérieur ni raison de prendre des risques inutiles.<p>

C-A-P-E, épelèrent ses doigts.

Une fois invisible, il entrouvrit la porte très lentement, avec beaucoup de précautions, et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Personne ne semblait se trouver dans la salle.

La porte n'était pas fermée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hors du lieu dangereux et dans les couloirs, invisible et en sûreté, qu'une partie de la colère s'évacua et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le visage invisible de Harry était figé dans une expression d'horreur absolue.

Il venait de se mettre à dos un professeur, trois ordres de grandeur au-dessus de ce qu'il avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait menacé de quitter Poudlard et aurait peut-être tenu sa parole. Il avait perdu tous les points de Serdaigle, puis il avait utilisé le Retourneur de Temps...

Son imagination lui montra ses parents lui criant dessus après qu'il ait été renvoyé, le professeur McGonagall déçue, et c'était juste trop douloureux et il ne pouvait pas le supporter et il _ne pouvait pas imaginer comment se tirer de là_ -

La pensée que Harry s'autorisa à avoir était que si se mettre en colère l'avait mis dans le pétrin, alors peut-être qu'une fois en colère il trouverait une issue ; les choses semblaient étrangement plus claires quand il était énervé.

Et la pensée que Harry ne s'autorisa pas à avoir était qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire face au futur s'il n'était pas en colère.

Il ravala donc ses pensées et se souvint de la brûlante humiliation -

_Tut, tut. La gloire ne fait clairement pas tout._

_Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle pour impertinence._

Le froid apaisant se déversa à nouveau dans ses veines comme une vague revenant d'un récif, et Harry expira.

Bien. De nouveau sain d'esprit.

En fait, il se sentait assez déçu que son lui non-furieux se soit écroulé comme ça et n'ai rien voulu d'autre que de se tirer du pétrin. Le professeur Severus Rogue était un problème pour _tout le monde_. Harry-normal avait oublié ça et avait souhaité trouver un moyen de se protéger _lui_. Et laisser toutes les autres victimes aller se faire pendre ? La question n'était pas comment se protéger lui, la question était comment détruire le professeur de Potions.

_Alors c'est ça, mon côté obscur ? En voilà un terme chargé de préjugés, mon côté clair a l'air bien plus égoïste et lâche, sans parler de sa tendance à être confus et paniqué._

Et maintenant qu'il pensait clairement, l'action suivante était également limpide. Il s'était déjà donné une heure pour se préparer, et pouvait en obtenir cinq de plus si nécessaire...

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall attendait dans le bureau du Directeur.<p>

Dumbledore était assis dans son trône rembourré, derrière son bureau, habillé de cinq couches de robes solennelles couleur lavande. Minerva était assise dans une chaise à côté de lui, et de l'autre côté de Dumbledore se trouvait Severus, qui était dans une autre chaise. Face aux trois se trouvait un tabouret en bois.

Ils attendaient Harry Potter.

_Harry,_ pensa Minerva avec désespoir, _vous aviez promis de ne pas mordre d'autres enseignants !_

Et dans son esprit, elle put clairement voir le visage en colère de Harry et sa réponse outragée : _J'ai dit que je ne mordrais personne qui ne m'aurait pas mordu en premier !_

Il y eut un coup à la porte.

"Entrez !" dit Dumbledore.

La porte s'ouvrit grand, et Harry Potter entra. Minerva faillit manquer d'air. Le garçon semblait calme, serein, et avoir un contrôle total de lui-même.

"Bonj-" la voix de Harry s'interrompit soudain. Sa mâchoire s'affaissa.

Minerva suivit le regard de Harry, et elle vit qu'il regardait Fumseck posé sur son perchoir doré. Fumseck battait ses ailes rouge-or vif au rythme du tremblement d'une flamme, et il pencha sa tête, offrant au garçon un salut mesuré.

Harry pivota et fixa Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil.

Minerva sentit qu'elle venait de rater quelque chose.

Une incertitude apparut brutalement sur le visage de Harry. Son calme vacilla. La peur apparut dans ses yeux, puis la colère, et le garçon était à nouveau calme.

Un frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale de Minerva. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît," dit Dumbledore. Son visage était de nouveau sérieux.

Harry s'assit.

"Donc, Harry," dit Dumbledore. "J'ai entendu un compte-rendu de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, donné par le professeur Rogue. Voudriez-vous s'il vous plaît me dire en vos termes ce qui s'est passé ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux et rapide en direction de Severus. "Ce n'est pas compliqué," dit le garçon, un léger sourire sur le visage. "Il a essayé de me malmener tout comme il a malmené tous les non-Serpentard de l'école depuis le jour où Lucius vous l'a imposé. Pour ce qui est des détails, je sollicite une conversation privée avec vous. Après tout, on peut difficilement s'attendre à ce qu'un étudiant faisant part d'un comportement abusif de la part d'un professeur parle avec franchise en présence de ce même professeur."

Cette fois, Minerva ne put s'empêcher s'étouffer.

Severus se contenta de rire.

Et le visage de Dumbledore devint grave. "M. Potter," dit le Dumbledore, "on ne parle pas d'un professeur de Poudlard ainsi. J'ai peur que vous soyez victime d'un terrible malentendu. Le professeur Severus Rogue a ma totale confiance, et sert Poudlard sous mes ordres, pas sous ceux de Lucius Malfoy."

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants.

Lorsque le garçon parla à nouveau, sa voix était glaciale. "Y a-t-il quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé ?"

"Un certain nombre de choses, M. Potter," dit le Directeur. "Pour commencer, vous devriez comprendre que le but de cette réunion est de déterminer votre punition pour les événements de ce matin."

"Cet homme a terrorisé votre école pendant des années. J'ai parlé aux élèves et ai commencé à assembler des témoignages afin de m'assurer qu'il y ait de quoi commencer une campagne dans les journaux afin de rallier les parents contre lui. Certains des étudiants les plus jeunes ont pleuré lorsqu'ils m'ont raconté leur histoire. J'ai presque pleuré quand je les ai entendues ! _Vous avez laissé cet agresseur libre ? Vous avez fait ça à vos étudiants ? Pourquoi ?_"

Minerva ravala une boule dans sa gorge. Elle avait - pensé cela, parfois, mais elle n'avait jamais tout à fait -

"M. Potter," dit le directeur, sa voix à présent sévère, "cette réunion n'est pas à propos du professeur Rogue. Elle est à propos de vous et de votre mépris pour la discipline de cette école. Le professeur Rogue a suggéré, et j'y ai consenti, que trois mois de retenue seraient appropriés -"

"Rejetés," dit Harry d'un ton glacial.

Minerva était sans voix.

"Ce n'est pas une requête, M. Potter," dit le Directeur. Toute la force de son regard était concentrée sur le garçon. "C'est votre puniti-"

"Vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous avez laissé cet homme faire du mal aux enfants placés sous votre garde, et si votre explication n'est pas satisfaisante, alors je commencerai ma campagne dans les journaux et _vous _enserez la cible."

Le corps de Minerva fut ébranlé par la force de ce coup, de ce _lèse-majesté_ absolu.

Même Severus avait l'air choqué.

"Ceci, Harry, serait extrêmement malavisé," dit lentement Dumbledore. "Je suis la principale pièce opposant Lucius sur le plateau de jeu. Que vous fassiez une chose pareille le renforcerait grandement, et je ne pensais pas que c'était le camp que vous aviez choisi."

"Cette conversation devient privée," dit Harry. Sa main fit un rapide mouvement en direction de Severus. "Faites-le sortir."

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Harry, ne vous ai-je pas dit que Severus Rogue a ma totale confiance ?"

Le visage du garçon révéla à quel point cela venait de le choquer. "Les actes de cet homme vous rendent vulnérables ! Je ne suis pas le seul qui pourrait commencer une campagne dans les journaux contre vous ! C'est insensé ! Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?"

Dumbledore soupira. "Je suis navré, Harry. Ça a à voir avec des choses que vous n'êtes pas, pour l'instant, prêt à entendre."

Le garçon fixa Dumbledore. Puis il se tourna pour regarder Severus. Puis à nouveau Dumbledore.

"C'_est_ de la folie," dit lentement le garçon. "Vous ne lui avez pas serré la bride parce que vous pensez qu'il fait _partie du motif_. Que Poudlard a besoin d'un professeur de Potions maléfique pour être une vraie école de magie, tout comme elle a besoin d'un fantôme pour enseigner l'Histoire."

"Ça ressemble au genre de chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire, non ?" dit Dumbledore en souriant.

"Inacceptable," dit catégoriquement Harry. Son visage était maintenant froid et sombre. "Je n'accepterai ni ces brutalisations ni ces abus. J'avais envisagé de nombreuses façon de traiter ce problème, mais je vais rendre la chose simple. Soit cet homme part, soit je pars."

Minerva glapit de nouveau. Quelque chose de bizarre s'agita dans les yeux de Severus.

Le regard de Dumbledore devenait froid lui aussi. "L'expulsion, M. Potter, est la menace ultime qui puisse être utilisée contre un élève. Elle n'est habituellement pas utilisée comme menace par un étudiant contre le Directeur. Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie du monde, et il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être éduqué ici. Avez-vous l'impression que Poudlard ne pourrait pas se passer de vous ?"

Et Harry resta assis là, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Une horreur soudaine s'abattit sur Minerva. Harry n'allait quand même pas -

"Vous oubliez," dit Harry, "que vous n'êtes pas le seul capable de déceler les motifs. _Ceci devient confidentiel. Maintenant faites-le -"_ Harry fit un nouveau geste en direction de Severus, puis s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et de son geste.

Minerva pouvait le voir sur le visage de Harry, le moment où il s'était souvenu.

Après tout, elle le lui avait dit.

"M. Potter," dit le Directeur, "une fois de plus, Severus Rogue a ma confiance totale."

"Vous lui avez dit," murmura le garçon, "pauvre idiot."

Dumbledore ne réagit pas à l'insulte. "Dit quoi ?"

"Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en vie."

"_Nom de Merlin mais de quoi parlez-vous, Potter ?_" s'écria Severus sur une multitude de tons de pure stupéfaction et d'outrage.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, souriant de façon sinistre. "Oh, alors on est _bien_ un Serpentard," dit Harry, "je commençais à me demander."

Et ils furent silencieux.

Dumbledore parla enfin. Sa voix était faible. "Harry, de _quoi_ parlez-vous ?"

"Je suis navrée, Albus," murmura Minerva.

Severus et Dumbledore se tournèrent pour la regarder.

"Le professeur McGonagall ne me l'a pas dit," dit la voix de Harry, rapidement, et moins calmement qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. "J'ai deviné. Je vous l'ai dit, je peux voir les motifs moi aussi. J'ai deviné, et elle a contrôlé sa réaction exactement comme Severus l'a fait. Mais son contrôle a été à un cheveu de la perfection, et je me suis rendu compte que sa réaction n'était pas authentique mais contrôlée."

"Et je lui ai dit," dit Minerva, sa voix un peu tremblante, "que vous, moi, et Severus étions les seuls à savoir."

"Ce qu'elle m'a concédé afin de m'empêcher de me promener partout en posant des questions à tout le monde, ce que j'avais menacé de faire si elle refusait de parler," dit Harry. Le garçon gloussa brièvement. "J'aurais vraiment dû coincer l'un de vous seul à seul et vous dire qu'elle m'avait tout dit, pour voir si vous auriez trahi quelque chose. Ça n'aurait probablement pas marché, mais ça aurait valu le coup d'essayer." Le garçon sourit à nouveau. "La menace est toujours là et je compte être _pleinement_ mis au courant un jour ou l'autre."

Severus la regardait avec le mépris le plus profond. Minerva releva le menton et soutint le regard. Elle savait qu'elle le méritait.

Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son trône rembourré. Jamais Minerva ne l'avait vu avec des yeux aussi froids, pas depuis le jour où son frère était mort. "Et vous menacez de nous abandonner à Voldemort si nous ne nous soumettons pas à vos souhaits."

La voix de Harry était tranchante comme un rasoir. "Je suis au regret de vous informer que vous n'êtes pas le centre de l'univers. Je ne menace pas d'abandonner l'Angleterre magique. Je menace de _vous_ abandonner. Je ne suis pas un humble petit Frodon. C'est _ma _quête, et si vous voulez en faire partie, vous jouerez selon _mes_ règles."

Le visage de Dumbledore était toujours froid. "Je commence à douter de votre aptitude à être le héros, M. Potter."

Le regard que lui renvoya Harry était tout aussi glacé. "Je commence à douter de votre aptitude à être mon Gandalf, _M. Dumbledore_. Au moins Boromir était une erreur plausible. Qu'est-ce que ce _Nazgul_ fait dans ma Communauté ?"

Minerva était totalement perdue. Elle regarda Severus, pour voir s'il arrivait à suivre, et elle vit qu'il avait détourné son visage hors du champ de vision de Harry et qu'il souriait.

"Je suppose," dit lentement Dumbledore, "que de votre point de vue, c'est une question raisonnable. Donc, M. Potter, si le professeur Rogue vous laisse tranquille à l'avenir, cela va-t-il être la dernière fois que ce problème survient, ou vais-je vous retrouver ici chaque semaine, armé d'une nouvelle exigence ?"

"_Me_ laisser tranquille ?" la voix de Harry était outragée. "Je ne suis pas sa seule victime et je ne suis certainement pas le plus vulnérable ! _Avez-vous oublié à quel point les enfants sont sans défense ? À quel point ils peuvent souffrir ?_ À l'avenir, Severus traitera _tous_ les étudiants de Poudlard avec la courtoise appropriée à un professionnel, ou vous vous trouverez un autre professeur de Potions, ou vous vous trouverez un autre héros !"

Dumbledore commença à rire. Un rire chaud et plein d'humour, à gorge déployée, comme si Harry venait d'exécuter une danse comique devant lui.

Minerva n'osait pas bouger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide et vit que Severus était tout aussi immobile.

Le visage de Harry devint encore plus froid. "Vous me comprenez mal, Directeur, si vous pensez que c'est une plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas une requête. C'est votre punition."

"M. Potter -" dit Minerva. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle comptait dire. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas laisser passer ça.

D'un geste, Harry lui intima de se taire, et il continua de parler à Dumbledore. "Et si cela vous semble malpoli," dit Harry, sa voix un peu moins dure, "sachez que ça ne semblait pas moins malpoli quand vous me l'avez dit. Vous ne diriez pas une chose pareille à quelqu'un que vous considéreriez comme un véritable être humain et non pas comme un enfant subordonné, et je vous traiterai avec la même courtoisie que celle avec laquelle vous me traitez -"

"Oh, en effet, en grand effet, si j'ai jamais reçu une punition, c'est bien celle-là ! Bien _sûr_ que vous êtes ici, à me faire chanter pour sauver vos camarades, pas pour vous sauver vous-même ! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu imaginer qu'il en soit autrement !" Dumbledore riait de plus belle. Il frappa trois fois du poing sur la table.

Harry sembla plus incertain. Son visage se tourna vers Minerva, s'adressant à elle pour la première fois. "Excusez-moi," dit Harry. Sa voix semblait vacillante. "A-t-il besoin de prendre ses médicaments, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

"Ah..." Minerva ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

"Bon," dit Dumbledore. Il essuya les larmes qui s'étaient amoncelées dans ses yeux. "Excusez-moi. Je suis navré de cette interruption. Continuez avec le chantage, s'il vous plaît."

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il semblait à présent légèrement chancelant. "Ah... il devra aussi arrêter de lire dans l'esprit des élèves."

"Minerva," dit Severus, sa voix meurtrière, "tu -"

"Le Choixpeau Magique m'a mis en garde," dit Harry.

"_Quoi_ ?"

"Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Bref, je pense que c'est tout. J'ai terminé."

Silence.

"Et maintenant ?" dit Minerva, quand il devint clair que personne d'autre n'allait parler.

"Et maintenant ?" dit Dumbledore en écho. "Allons, le héros gagne, bien sûr."

"_Quoi ?_" dirent Severus, Minerva et Harry.

"Eh bien, il semble certainement nous sommes coincés," dit Dumbledore, souriant gaiement. "Mais Poudlard _a_ besoin d'un professeur de Potions maléfique, ou ce ne serait pas une véritable école de magie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que diriez-vous si le professeur Rogue était horrible uniquement envers les étudiants de cinquième année et plus ?"

"_Quoi_ ?" dirent-ils tous les trois.

"Si ce sont les victimes les plus vulnérables qui vous inquiètent. Peut-être que vous avez raison, Harry. Peut-être que _j'ai_ oublié, au fil des décennies, ce que c'est que d'être un enfant. Alors faisons un compromis. Severus continuera de décerner injustement des points à Serpentard et de faire régner une discipline molle sur sa Maison, et il sera horrible envers les étudiants non-Serpentard de cinquième année et plus. Pour les autres, il sera effrayant, mais il ne les malmènera pas. Il promettra de ne lire l'esprit des étudiants que lorsque leur sécurité rendra cet acte nécessaire. Poudlard aura son professeur de Potions maléfique, et les victimes les plus vulnérables, comme vous le dites, seront en sécurité."

Minerva McGonagall était plus choquée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Elle jeta un regard incertain à Severus, dont le visage était devenu complètement neutre, comme s'il ne pouvait pas décider de l'expression qu'il était censé afficher.

"Je suppose que c'est acceptable," dit Harry. Il avait un voix étrange.

"Je suis tout à fait en faveur de cette idée," dit lentement Minerva. Elle était tellement en faveur que son cœur cognait follement sous ses robes. "Mais que pourrons-nous bien dire aux élèves ? Ils ne se sont peut-être pas posé de questions pendant que Severus était... horrible envers tout le monde, mais -"

"Harry peut dire aux autres étudiants qu'il a découvert un terrible secret concernant Severus et qu'il a fait un peu de chantage," dit Dumbledore. "C'est vrai après tout ; il a découvert que Severus lisait les esprits, et il nous a certainement fait du chantage."

"C'est de la folie !" explosa Severus.

"Bwah ha ha !" dit Dumbledore.

"Ah..." dit Harry d'un ton incertain. "Et si quelqu'un me demande pourquoi les cinquième année et plus se sont fait avoir ? Je ne leur en voudrais pas s'ils devenaient furieux, et ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai décidé que -"

"Dites-leur," dit Dumbledore, "que ce n'est pas vous qui avez suggéré le compromis, que c'est tout ce que vous pouviez obtenir. Puis refusez d'en dire plus. Cela aussi sera vrai. C'est un art, vous l'apprendrez avec la pratique."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Et les points qu'il a enlevés à Serdaigle ?"

"Ils ne doivent pas être rendus."

C'est Minerva qui avait dit ça.

Harry la regarda.

"Je suis désolée, M. Potter," dit-elle. Elle _était_ désolée, mais ça devait être fait. "Votre mauvais comportement _doit_ avoir quelques conséquences, ou cette école va tomber en morceaux."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Acceptable," dit-il. "Mais à l'avenir, Severus ne s'attaquera pas à mes liens avec ma Maison en m'ôtant des points, et il ne gâchera pas mon temps précieux avec des retenues. S'il se trouve que mon comportement mérite une correction, il fera part de ses préoccupations au professeur McGonagall."

"Harry," dit Minerva, "continuerez-vous de vous soumettre à la discipline de cette école, ou serez-vous maintenant au-dessus de la loi, comme Severus l'était ?"

Harry la regarda. Quelque chose de chaleureux apparut brièvement dans ses yeux avant d'être écrasé. "Je continuerai d'être un étudiant ordinaire avec tout membre du personnel n'étant ni fou ni maléfique, du moment qu'ils ne sont pas victimes de pressions venant d'autres étant l'un ou l'autre." Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Severus, puis se retourna vers Dumbledore. "Laissez Minerva seule, et en sa présence je serai un étudiant normal de Poudlard. Pas de privilèges spéciaux ni d'immunités."

"Magnifique," dit sincèrement Dumbledore. "Parlé comme un vrai héros."

"Et," dit-elle, "M. Potter doit s'excuser en public pour ses actes d'aujourd'hui."

Harry lui jeta un autre coup d'œil. Celui-ci était un peu sceptique.

"La discipline de cette école a été fortement mise à mal par vos actes, M. Potter," dit Minerva. "Elle doit être restaurée."

"Professeur McGonagall, je pense que vous surestimez grandement l'importance de ce que vous appelez la discipline de l'école, comparé au fait d'avoir l'Histoire enseignée par un professeur vivant ou à celui de ne pas torturer vos étudiants. Il semble beaucoup plus sage, moral et important de maintenir la hiérarchie et de faire respecter ses règles quand on est en haut à faire la loi que quand on est en bas, et si nécessaire je peux citer des études à ce sujet. Je pourrais continuer sur ce sujet pendant des heures mais je m'arrêterai là."

Minerva secoua la tête. "M. Potter, vous sous-estimez l'importance de la discipline parce que vous n'en avez pas vous-même besoin -" Elle s'interrompit. Elle n'avait pas bien formulé sa phrase, et Severus, Dumbledore et même Harry la regardaient d'un air bizarre. "Pour apprendre, je veux dire. Tous les enfants ne peuvent pas apprendre en l'absence d'une autorité. Et ce sont les autres enfants qui en souffriront, M. Potter, s'ils vous voient comme un exemple à suivre."

Les lèvres de Harry formèrent un sourire tordu. "Le premier et le dernier recours est toujours la vérité. La vérité est que je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère, je n'aurais pas dû déranger la classe, je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, et j'ai montré le mauvais exemple à tout le monde. La vérité est aussi que Severus Rogue s'est comporté d'une façon ne convenant pas à un professeur de Poudlard, et que dorénavant il fera plus attention aux sentiments blessés des étudiants en quatrième année et en-dessous. Nous pourrions tous deux nous lever et dire la vérité. Je peux vivre avec ça."

"Dans vos rêves, Potter !" cracha Severus.

"Après tout,", dit Harry, souriant de façon sinistre, "si les élèves voient que les règles sont pour _tout le monde_... pour les professeurs aussi, pas seulement pour les pauvres étudiants impuissants qui ne tirent rien du système à part de la souffrance... voyons, les effets positifs sur la discipline scolaire devraient être _prodigieux_."

Il y eut une brève pause, puis Dumbledore gloussa. "Minerva pense que vous avez raison, bien plus que vous ne devriez avoir le droit de l'être."

Le regard de Harry s'éloigna de Dumbledore dans un tressaillement, et dériva vers le sol. "Lisez-_vous son_ esprit ?"

"On confond souvent le bon sens et la Legilimancie," dit Dumbledore. "Je parlerai de cette affaire avec Severus, et aucune excuse publique ne sera exigée de vous à moins qu'il ne s'excuse lui aussi. Et je déclare maintenant cette affaire classée, au moins jusqu'au déjeuner." Il s'interrompit. "Mais, Harry, j'ai peur que Minerva ne souhaite discuter d'une autre affaire vous. Et ce n'est pas le résultat d'une quelconque pression de ma part. Minerva, s'il te plaît ?"

Minerva se leva de sa chaise et faillit tomber. Il y avait trop d'adrénaline dans son sang, son cœur battait trop vite.

"Fumseck," dit Dumbledore, "accompagne-la, s'il te plaît."

"Je n'ai -" commença-t-elle à dire.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard, et elle devint silencieuse.

Le phénix s'envola dans la pièce comme une langue de flamme aurait soudain bondit, et il atterrit sur son épaule. Elle sentit la chaleur à travers ses robes et à travers son corps.

"Suivez-moi, M. Potter," dit-elle, fermement cette fois, et ils franchirent la porte.

* * *

><p>Ils se tenaient sur les escaliers rotatifs, descendant en silence.<p>

Minerva ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne debout à côté d'elle.

Et Fumseck commença à chanter.

C'était tendre et doux, le son qu'aurait fait un feu de cheminée s'il avait eu une mélodie, et il se déversa dans l'esprit de Minerva, apaisant, rassurant, relaxant ce qu'il touchait...

"_Qu'_est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?" murmura Harry à côté d'elle. Sa voix était instable, vacillante, aux tons changeants.

"La chanson du phénix," dit Minerva, pas tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle disait, son attention entièrement dirigée vers l'étrange musique douce. "Elle guérit, elle aussi."

Harry se détourna d'elle, mais elle entraperçut un éclair de souffrance sur son visage.

La descente semblait prendre longtemps, ou peut-être était-ce seulement la musique qui semblait prendre longtemps, et lorsqu'ils passèrent par le trou où s'était trouvée une gargouille, elle tenait fermement la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Alors que la gargouille revenait à sa place, Fumseck quitta son épaule pour venir flotter face à Harry.

Harry regardait Fumseck avec l'air hypnotisé de quelqu'un regardant la flamme changeante d'un incendie.

"Que dois-je faire, Fumseck ?" murmura Harry. "Je n'aurais pas pu les protéger si je n'avais pas été en colère."

Les ailes du phénix continuèrent de battre, et il continua à flotter sur place. Il n'y avait pas d'autre son que le battement des ailes. Puis il y eut un flash, comme un feu qui aurait brièvement resplendi avant de se rendormir, et Fumseck n'était plus là.

Ils clignèrent des yeux, comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller, ou peut-être comme s'ils venaient de se rendormir.

Minerva baissa les yeux.

Le jeune et intelligent visage de Harry la regardait.

"Les phénix sont-ils des gens ?" dit Harry. "Je veux dire, sont-ils assez intelligents pour être considérés comme des gens ? Pourrais-je parler avec Fumseck si je savais comment faire ?"

Minerva cligna des yeux de façon appuyée. Puis elle cligna à nouveau. "Non," dit Minerva, la voix chancelante. "Les phénix sont des créatures faites d'une puissante magie. Cette magie donne à leur existence un sens qu'aucun animal ne pourrait avoir. Ils sont le feu, la lumière, la guérison et la renaissance. Mais en fin de compte, non."

"Où pourrais-je en obtenir un ?"

Minerva se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir vraiment le choix.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle découvrit qu'elle avait du mal à parler. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache. "Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui, Harry ?"

"Moi non plus, je ne connais pas les réponses aux questions importantes. Mais pour le moment je préférerais vraiment ne pas y penser."

Minerva prit à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, et ils parcoururent le reste du chemin en silence.

C'était un court trajet, puisque le bureau de l'adjointe était naturellement proche de celui du directeur.

Minerva s'assit derrière son bureau.

Harry s'assit devant son bureau.

"Donc," murmura Minerva. Elle aurait donné quasiment n'importe quoi pour ne pas faire ça, ou pour ne pas être celle qui devait le faire, ou pour le faire n'importe quand, mais pas maintenant. "C'est une question de discipline scolaire. Dont vous n'êtes pas exempté."

"À savoir ?" dit Harry.

Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas encore compris. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Mais il y avait un travail à accomplir et elle ne s'y déroberait pas.

"M. Potter," dit le professeur McGonagall, "faites-moi s'il vous plaît voir votre Retourneur de Temps."

Toute la paix du phénix disparut instantanément du visage de Harry et Minerva eut l'impression qu'elle venait de le poignarder.

"_Non !_" dit Harry. Sa voix fut prise de panique. "J'en ai besoin, je ne pourrai pas étudier à Poudlard, je ne pourrai pas dormir !"

"Vous pourrez dormir," dit-elle. "Le Ministère a délivré les coques de protections pour votre Retourneur de Temps. Je l'enchanterai pour qu'il s'ouvre seulement entre 21h et minuit."

Le visage de Harry se tordit. "Mais - mais je -"

"M. Potter, combien de fois avez-vous utilisé le Retourneur de Temps depuis lundi ? Combien d'heures ?"

"Je..." dit Harry. "Attendez, laissez-moi compter -" Il regarda sa montre.

Minerva eut une montée de tristesse. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. "Ce n'était pas seulement deux fois par jour, alors. Je pense que si j'interrogeais vos camarades de dortoir, je découvrirais que vous avez eu du mal à rester debout assez longtemps pour aller vous coucher à une heure raisonnable, et que vous vous êtes levé de plus en plus tôt chaque matin. Correct ?"

Le visage de Harry disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

"M. Potter," dit-elle avec gentillesse, "il y a des élèves à qui on ne peut confier des Retourneurs de Temps, parce qu'ils deviennent drogués. Nous leur donnons une potion qui rallonge leur cycle de sommeil de la durée nécessaire, mais ils finissent par utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour bien plus que de la présence en cours. Et nous devons alors les reprendre. M. Potter, vous avez fait du Retourneur de Temps votre solution à tout, souvent de façon idiote. Vous l'avez utilisé pour récupérer un Rapeltout. Vous avez disparu d'un placard devant les autres étudiants au lieu de revenir en arrière après être sorti et d'être venu me chercher moi ou quelqu'un d'autre pour que nous venions ouvrir la porte."

Vu la tête de Harry, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

"Et plus important," dit-elle, "vous auriez dû simplement suivre le cours du professeur Rogue. Et regarder. Et partir à la fin du cours. Comme vous l'auriez fait si vous n'aviez pas possédé un Retourneur de Temps. Il existe certains élèves à qui on ne peut confier un Retourneur de Temps. Vous êtes l'un d'eux. J' en suis navrée."

"Mais j'en ai _besoin_ !" lâcha Harry. "Et si des Serpentard me menacent et que je dois m'échapper ? Il me garde en _sécurité_ -"

"Tous les autres étudiants de ce château courent les même risques, et je vous assure qu'ils survivent. Aucun étudiant n'est mort dans ce château depuis près de cinquante ans. M. Potter, vous allez me rendre le Retourneur de Temps et vous allez me le rendre maintenant."

Le visage de Harry était déchiré par la souffrance, mais il sortit le Retourneur de Temps de sous ses robes et le lui donna.

Minerva sortit une des coques protectrices qui avaient été envoyées à Poudlard de son bureau. Elle clippa la coque autour du sablier rotatif du Retourneur de Temps, puis elle déposa sa baguette sur la coque pour compléter l'enchantement.

"_Ce n'est pas juste_ !" glapit Harry. "J'ai sauvé la moitié de Poudlard du professeur Rogue aujourd'hui, est-il juste que je sois puni pour ça ? J'ai vu votre regard, vous _détestiez_ ce qu'il faisait !"

Minerva resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Elle enchantait.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'elle releva le regard, elle sut que son visage était dur. Peut-être qu'elle avait tort. Mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il y avait un enfant obstiné face à elle, et ça ne voulait _pas_ dire que l'univers était en morceaux.

"_Juste_, M. Potter ?" dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. "J'ai dû faire _deux rapports_ au Ministère pour utilisation public d'un Retourneur de Temps, _deux jours de suite_ ! Soyez _extrêmement_ reconnaissant qu'on vous ait autorisé à conserver le Retourneur de Temps, même sous une forme restreinte ! Le Directeur a fait un appel par cheminée pour plaider votre cause personnellement, et si vous n'étiez pas le Survivant, même ça n'aurait pas suffit !"

Harry la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle savait qu'il voyait le visage du professeur McGonagall en colère.

Les yeux de Harry s'emplirent de larmes.

"Je suis, désolé," chuchota-t-il, sa voix maintenant étouffée et brisée. "Je suis désolé, de vous avoir, déçue..."

"Je suis désolée aussi, M. Potter," dit-elle d'un ton dur, et elle lui tendit le nouveau Retourneur de Temps Restreint. "Vous pouvez partir."

Harry fit demi-tour et fuit son bureau en sanglotant. Elle entendait ses pieds traîner dans le couloir, puis le son fut interrompu par celui d'une porte qui se refermait.

"Je suis désolée aussi, Harry," murmura-t-elle dans la pièce silencieuse. "Je suis désolée aussi."

* * *

><p>Quinze minutes après le début du déjeuner.<p>

Personne ne parlait à Harry. Certains des Serdaigle lui jetaient des regards de colère, d'autres de sympathie, et quelques-uns parmi les plus jeunes le regardaient même avec admiration, mais personne ne lui parlait. Même Hermione n'avait pas essayé de s'approcher.

Fred et George étaient venus avec précaution. Ils n'avaient rien dit. L'offre était claire, et elle était optionnelle. Harry leur avait dit qu'il viendrait pour le dessert, pas avant. Ils avaient hoché la tête et étaient vite partis.

C'était probablement l'absence totale d'expression sur le visage de Harry qui avait cet effet.

Les autres pensaient probablement qu'il contrôlait sa colère ou sa consternation. Ils savaient qu'il avait été appelé dans le bureau du Directeur parce qu'ils avaient vu le professeur Flitwick venir le chercher.

Harry essayait de ne pas sourire, parce que s'il souriait, il commencerait à rire, et s'il commençait à rire, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant que les gentils monsieurs en veste blanche ne viennent l'emporter.

C'en était trop. C'en était vraiment trop. Harry était presque passé du Côté Obscur, son côté obscur avait fait des choses qui semblaient démentes rétrospectivement, son côté obscur avait gagné une victoire impossible qui était peut-être réelle mais qui était peut-être une pure fantaisie de la part d'un Directeur fou, son côté obscur avait protégé ses amis. Ils ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait besoin que Fumseck chante à nouveau. Il avait besoin d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, de s'en aller passer une heure au calme pour récupérer, mais ce n'était plus possible et la perte était comme un trou dans son existence, mais il ne pouvait pas y penser parce qu'alors il pourrait commencer à rire.

Vingt minutes. Tous les élèves qui allaient venir au déjeuner étaient déjà là, et presque aucun n'était parti.

Le battement d'une cuillère résonna dans la Grande Salle.

"Si je pouvais avoir votre attention," dit Dumbledore. "Harry Potter aimerait partager quelque chose avec nous."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à la Grande Table, et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

Harry se retourna et regarda les quatre tables.

Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas sourire, mais Harry vida son visage de toute expression alors qu'il récitait son bref discours appris par cœur.

"La vérité est sacrée," dit Harry d'une voix sans timbre. "Une de mes possessions que je chéris le plus est un bouton sur lequel il est écrit : 'Dis la vérité, même si ta voix tremble.' Voici donc la vérité. Souvenez-vous en. Je ne le dis pas parce qu'on m'y oblige, mais parce que c'est vrai. Ce que j'ai fait durant le cours du professeur Rogue était sot, stupide, puéril, et une enfreinte inexcusable aux règles de Poudlard. J'ai dérangé la classe et j'ai privé mes camarades d'un temps d'étude irremplaçable. Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas parvenu à contrôler mon tempérament. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne suivra jamais mon exemple. Je compte certainement essayer de ne plus jamais le suivre."

Un grand nombre des étudiants qui regardaient Harry arboraient maintenant une expression grave et mécontente, comme on aurait pu en voir lors d'une cérémonie marquant la perte d'un champion tombé au combat. L'expression était quasi unanime chez les plus jeunes Gryffondor.

Jusqu'à ce que Harry lève sa main.

Il ne la leva pas haut. Ça aurait pu sembler prétentieux. Il ne la leva certainement pas vers Severus. Harry leva simplement sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, et claqua doucement des doigts, un geste qui fut plus vu qu'entendu. Il était possible que la majorité de la Grande Table ne l'ait même pas remarqué.

Ce qui ressemblait à un geste de défiance déclencha des sourires chez les plus jeunes étudiants et chez les Gryffondor, ainsi que des ricanements hautains chez les Serpentard, et des grimaces et des airs inquiets chez tous les autres.

Harry maintint son expression neutre. "Merci," dit-il. "C'est tout."

"Merci, M. Potter," dit le Directeur. "Et maintenant, le professeur Rogue aimerait lui aussi partager quelque chose avec vous."

Severus se leva avec fluidité de sa chaise à la Grande Table. "On a porté à mon attention," dit-il, "que mes propres actes ont en partie provoqué la colère certes inexcusable de M. Potter, et dans la discussion qui s'en est suivie, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié avec quelle facilité les sentiments des jeunes et des immatures peuvent être blessés -"

Il y eut le son de nombreuses personnes s'étouffant en même temps.

Severus continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. "Le cours de Potion est un lieu dangereux, et je pense toujours que la discipline la plus stricte est nécessaire, mais je ferai dorénavant plus attention à la... fragilité émotionnelle... des élèves en quatrième année et moins. Ma déduction de points de Serdaigle tient toujours, mais j'annule la retenue de M. Potter. Merci."

Il y eut un unique applaudissement venant de Gryffondor, et plus vite que la lumière la baguette de Severus était dans sa main et _"Silencio_ !" fit taire le contrevenant.

"J'exigerai toujours la discipline et le respect dans _tous_ mes cours," dit froidement Severus, "quiconque essayant de me chahuter le regrettera."

Il se rassit.

"Merci aussi !" dit le directeur Dumbledore avec joie. "Continuons !"

Et Harry, toujours neutre, commença à redescendre jusqu'à son siège à la table Serdaigle.

Il y eut une explosion de conversation. Deux mots étaient clairement identifiables au début. Le premier était un "Qu'est -" initial, commençant de nombreuses phrases telles que "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé -" ou "Qu'est-ce que c'était que -". L'autre était "_Récurvite!_", au fur et à mesure que les élèves nettoyaient leurs robes et la nappe de la nourriture tombée et des boissons crachées.

Certains élèves pleuraient ouvertement. Le professeur Chourave pleurait aussi.

À la table Gryffondor, où attendait un gâteau décoré de cinquante et une bougies, Fred murmura, "Je pense qu'on est peut-être un peu dépassés, là, George."

Et depuis ce jour, peu importe ce que Hermione essaierait de dire aux gens, ce serait une légende communément acceptée de Poudlard que Harry Potter pouvait faire survenir absolument n'importe quoi en claquant des doigts.


	19. Gratification différée

Du sang pour le dieu du sang ! Des crânes pour J.K. Rowling !

* * *

><p>Draco arborait une expression sévère, et ses robes à bordures vertes semblaient être plus solennelles, bien plus sérieuses et bien mieux coupées que celles portées par les deux garçons derrière lui.<p>

"Parle," dit Draco.

"Ouais ! Parle !"

"T'as entendu l'boss ! Parle !"

"Vous deux, en revanche, _fermez-la_."

Le dernier cours de vendredi allait commencer dans le vaste auditorium où les quatre Maisons apprenaient la Défense... euh, la Magie de Combat.

Le dernier cours du vendredi.

Harry espérait que ce cours ne serait pas stressant, et que le génial professeur Quirrell se rendrait compte que ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur moment pour attirer l'attention sur Harry. Il avait un peu récupéré, mais...

...mais juste au cas où, il valait probablement mieux s'adonner à un petit moment de détente.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise et octroya un regard d'une grande solennité à Draco et à ses laquais.

"Vous demandez notre but ?" déclama Harry. "Je puis répondre par un mot. C'est la victoire. La victoire à tout prix - la victoire au prix de toutes les terreurs - la victoire, aussi longue et difficile que puisse être la route, car sans victoire il n'est point de -"

"_P__arle-moi__ de Rogue_," siffla Draco. "_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_"

Harry se débarrassa de sa fausse solennité et jeta un regard plus sérieux à Draco.

"Tu l'as vu," dit Harry. "Tout le monde l'a vu. J'ai claqué des doigts."

"_Harry ! Arrête de me taquiner !_"

Ah, alors il avait été promu à _Harry_ maintenant. Intéressant. Et de fait, Harry était certain qu'il était censé s'en rendre compte et se sentir mal s'il n'y répondait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Harry se tapota les oreilles et jeta un regard lourd de sens en direction des laquais.

"Ils ne parleront pas," dit Draco.

"Draco," dit Harry, "je vais être cent pour cent honnête et te dire que hier, je n'ai pas été particulièrement impressionné par la fourberie de M. Goyle."

M. Goyle fit la grimace.

"Moi non plus," dit Draco. "Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais fini par te devoir une faveur à cause de ça." (M. Goyle fit de nouveau la grimace) "Mais il y _a_ une grande différence entre ce genre d'erreur et l'indiscrétion. On les a vraiment entraînés à comprendre ça depuis leur enfance."

"Alors très bien," dit Harry. Il baissa la voix même si le bruit ambiant était déjà devenu flou en présence de Draco. "Je suis parvenu à déduire l'un des secrets de Severus et je lui ai fait un peu de chantage."

Le visage de Draco se durcit. "Bon, maintenant dis-moi quelque chose que tu n'as pas confié en stricte confidence aux idiots de Gryffondor, c'est à dire l'histoire que tu _voulais_ voir répandue dans l'école."

Harry sourit involontairement, et il sut que Draco l'avait remarqué.

"Que dit Severus ?" dit Harry.

"Qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les émotions des jeunes enfants étaient sensibles," dit Draco. "Même aux Serpentard ! Même à _moi_ !"

"Es-tu certain," dit Harry, "de vouloir savoir quelque chose que même le Directeur de ta Maison préférerait te voir ignorer ?"

"Oui," dit Draco sans hésitation.

_Intéressant_. "Alors tu vas vraiment commencer par renvoyer tes laquais, parce que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir croire tout ce que tu dis à leur sujet."

Draco hocha la tête. "D'accord."

M. Crabbe et M. Goyle avaient l'air _vraiment_ mécontents. "Patron -" dit M. Crabbe.

"Vous n'avez donné aucune raison à M. Potter de vous faire confiance," dit Draco. "Partez !"

Ils s'en furent.

"En particulier," dit Harry, baissant encore plus la voix, "je ne suis pas _entièrement_ certain qu'ils ne rapporteraient pas ce que je dis à Lucius."

"Père ne _ferait_ pas ça !" dit Draco, l'air vraiment horrifié. "Ils sont à _moi_ !"

"Je suis désolé, Draco," dit Harry. "Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir croire tout ce que tu crois au sujet de ton père. Imagine que c'était ton secret, et que je te disais que mon père ne ferait pas une chose pareille."

Draco hocha lentement la tête. "Tu as raison. _Je suis_ désolé, Harry. J'avais tort de te demander ça."

_Comment ai-je fait pour être autant promu ? Ne devrait-il pas me détester maintenant ?_ Harry avait l'impression qu'il était en présence d'une situation exploitable... il aurait seulement aimé que son cerveau ne soit pas si épuisé. En temps normal, il aurait adoré s'essayer au tissage de complexes intrigues.

"Bref," dit Harry. "Échange. Je te donne une information qui ne circule pas déjà, et qui _n'entre_ pas en circulation, et en _particulier_ qui ne va pas jusqu'à ton père, et en retour tu me dis ce que Serpentard et toi pensez de toute cette histoire."

"Marché conclu !"

Et maintenant pour rendre ça aussi vague que possible... quelque chose qui ne poserait pas de problème même si ça se savait... "Ce que j'ai dit était vrai. J'ai découvert l'un des secrets de Severus, et j'ai fait un peu de chantage. Mais Severus n'était pas la seule personne impliquée."

"_Je le savais_ !" dit Draco, exultant.

L'estomac de Harry se serra. Il avait apparemment dit quelque chose de très important et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Très bien," dit Draco. Il avait maintenant un grand sourire sur le visage. "Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait la réaction à Serpentard. D'abord, tous les idiots étaient là, 'On déteste Harry Potter ! Allons lui mettre une raclée !'"

Harry s'étouffa. "Qu'est ce qui _cloche_ avec le Choixpeau Magique ? Ce n'est pas du Serpentard, c'est du _Gryffondor_ -"

"Tous les enfants ne sont pas des prodiges," dit Draco, mais il souriait d'un air vilain et conspirateur comme pour sous-entendre qu'en son for intérieur il était d'accord avec Harry. "Et ça a pris à peu près quinze secondes pour leur expliquer en quoi ce ne serait pas vraiment faire une faveur au professeur Rogue, donc ne t'en fais pas. Bref, après ça il y a eu la deuxième vague d'idiots, ceux qui disaient 'On dirait que Harry n'est qu'un bien-pensant de plus après tout.'"

"Et ensuite ?" dit Harry en souriant, même s'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi _cette idée_ était stupide.

"Et alors les gens vraiment intelligents ont commencé à parler. Il est évident que tu as trouvé un moyen de mettre _beaucoup _de pression sur Rogue. Et même si ça pourrait être plus d'une chose à la fois... l'idée évidente _suivante_ a été que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l' emprise inconnue que Rogue a sur Dumbledore. J'ai raison ?"

"Pas de commentaire," dit Harry. Au moins son cerveau comprenait cette partie correctement. La Maison Serpentard _s'était_ demandée pourquoi Severus ne s'était pas fait renvoyer. Et ils en avaient conclu que Severus faisait chanter Dumbledore. Cela pouvait-il être vrai...? Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé agir comme si c'était le cas...

Draco continua de parler. "Et ce que les gens intelligents ont _ensuite_ fait remarquer, c'était que si tu pouvais mettre assez de pression sur Rogue pour le forcer à laisser tranquille la moitié de Poudlard, alors ça voulait dire que tu avais probablement assez de pouvoir pour te débarrasser entièrement de lui si tu le voulais. Ce que tu lui as fait subir, c'est une humiliation, tout comme il a essayé de t'humilier - mais tu nous as laissé notre Directeur de Maison."

Harry laissa son sourire grandir.

"Et alors les gens _vraiment_ intelligents," dit Draco, le visage maintenant sérieux, "sont partis, et ils ont eu une petite discussion privée juste entre eux, et quelqu'un a fait remarquer que ce serait très stupide de laisser un ennemi dans les parages comme ça. Si tu avais pu briser son emprise sur Dumbledore, ça aurait été la chose à faire. Dumbledore ferait alors dégager Rogue de Poudlard, et il essaierait peut-être même de le faire abattre, et il te serait _très_ reconnaissant, et tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter de voir Rogue se faufiler la nuit dans ton dortoir avec des potions intéressantes."

Le visage de Harry était à présent neutre. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça et il aurait vraiment, vraiment dû. "Et de ça tu as conclu...?"

"L'emprise de Rogue vient d'un secret de Dumbledore et _tu as ce secret_ !" Draco exultait. "Il ne peut pas être assez puissant pour totalement détruire Dumbledore, sinon Rogue l'aurait déjà utilisé. Rogue refuse d'utiliser son emprise pour autre chose que de rester roi de Serpentard, et même là il n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'il veut, alors ça doit avoir ses limites. Mais ça _doit _être un sacrément bon secret ! Père essaie de le tirer du nez de Rogue depuis des _années_ !"

"Et," dit Harry, "maintenant Lucius pense que _je_ peux le lui dire. As-tu déjà envoyé une chouette -"

"Je le ferai ce soir," dit Draco, et il rit. "La réponse dira," sa voix prit une cadence différente, plus formelle, "_Mon fils bien-aimé : je t'ai déjà parlé de l'importance potentielle de Harry Potter. Comme tu t'en es déjà rendu compte, celle-ci est à présent devenue plus grande et plus urgente. Si tu vois le moindre moyen menant à l'amitié ou le moindre point de pression __exerçable__, tu dois t'y aventurer, et toutes les ressources des __Malfoy __seront à ta disposition si besoin est."_

Eh ben. "Alors," dit Harry, "sans commenter sur la véracité de l'édifice compliqué qu'est ta théorie, laisse-moi juste dire que nous ne sommes pas encore de si bons amis que ça."

"Je sais," dit Draco. Puis son visage devint _très_ sérieux, et sa voix fut difficile à entendre, même dans ce flou sonore. "Harry, t'est-il venu à l'esprit que si tu sais quelque chose que Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que tu saches, Dumbledore peut simplement te faire exécuter ? Et ça ferait aussi passer le Survivant du statut de meneur concurrent potentiel à celui de martyr de valeur."

"Pas de commentaire," dit de nouveau Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça non plus. Ça ne _ressemblait_ pas au style de Dumbledore... mais...

"Harry," dit Draco, "tu as clairement un talent _incroyable_, mais tu n'as aucun entraînement et pas de mentors et tu fais parfois des choses stupides et _tu as vraiment besoin d'un conseiller qui sait s'y prendre ou tu vas te faire mal !"_ Le visage de Draco était plein de ferveur.

"Ah," dit Harry. "Un conseiller, comme Lucius ?"

"Comme _moi_ !" dit Draco. "Je promets de garder tes secrets à l'abri de Père, à l'abri de _tout le monde_, je t'aiderai juste à accomplir ce que tu veux accomplir !"

Wow.

Harry vit zombie-Quirrell passer les portes de la salle en titubant.

"Le cours est sur le point de commencer," dit Draco, "c'est trop tôt. Tu vois ? Je te donne des bons conseils même si ça me dessert. Mais on devrait peut-être _se dépêcher_ de devenir des amis plus proches."

"Je suis ouvert à ça," dit Harry, qui essayait déjà de trouver un moyen d'exploiter cette possibilité.

"Un autre conseil," dit Draco en vitesse tandis que Quirrell traînait des pieds jusqu'à son bureau, "pour l'instant tout le monde à Serpentard se pose des questions à ton sujet, alors si tu nous fais la cour, comme je pense que tu es en train de le faire, tu devrais faire quelque chose qui signale ton amitié à Serpentard. _Bientôt_, du genre aujourd'hui ou demain."

"Laisser Severus continuer de donner des points supplémentaires à Serpentard n'a pas suffi ?" Aucune raison pour que Harry ne s'attribue pas le mérite de ça.

Les yeux de Draco tressaillirent au moment où il comprit, puis il dit rapidement : "Ce n'est pas pareil, crois-moi, ça doit être quelque chose d'évident. Pousse ta rivale sang-de-bourbe Granger dans un mur ou quelque chose du style, tout le monde à Serpentard comprendra ce que ça veut dire -"

"Ce n'est _pas_ comme ça que Serdaigle fonctionne, Draco ! Si tu dois pousser quelqu'un contre un mur, ça veut dire que ton cerveau est trop _faible_ pour le vaincre comme il se doit, et tout le monde à Serdaigle _sait ça_ -"

L'écran sur le pupitre de Harry s'alluma en clignotant, provoquant une montée soudaine de nostalgie pour la télévision et les ordinateurs.

"Ahem," dit la voix du professeur Quirrell, qui semblait s'adresser personnellement à Harry depuis l'écran. "Merci de vous asseoir."

* * *

><p>Et les enfants furent tous assis, regardant les écrans-relais sur les pupitres, ou directement vers la grande plate-forme de marbre blanc où se tenait le professeur Quirrell, penché sur son bureau, sur la petite estrade de marbre plus sombre.<p>

"Aujourd'hui," dit le professeur Quirrell, "j'avais prévu de vous enseigner votre premier sort défensif, un petit bouclier qui était l'ancêtre du _Protego_ moderne. Mais à la réflexion, et à la lumière des événements récents, j'ai décidé de changer la leçon d'aujourd'hui."

Le regard du professeur Quirrell parcourut la rangée de sièges. Harry grimaça depuis son siège dans la dernière rangée. Il avait l'impression de savoir qui allait être appelé.

"Draco, de la Noble et Ancienne Maison de Malfoy," dit le professeur Quirrell.

Pfiou.

"Oui, professeur ?" dit Draco. Sa voix était amplifiée et semblait venir de l'écran-relais sur le pupitre de Harry qui montrait le visage de Draco en train de parler. Puis l'écran revint au professeur Quirrell, qui dit :

"Est-ce votre ambition que de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"C'est une drôle de question, professeur," dit Draco. "Je veux dire, qui serait assez stupide pour admettre ça ?"

Quelques étudiants rirent, mais pas beaucoup.

"En effet," dit le professeur Quirrell, "et même s'il est inutile de vous poser la question, je ne serais pas le moins du monde surpris s'il y avait un étudiant ou deux dans mes cours qui entretenaient l'ambition de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, _je_ voulais être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres quand _j'_étais un jeune Serpentard."

Cette fois le rire fut bien plus général.

"C'_est_ la Maison des ambitions, après tout," dit le professeur Quirrell en souriant. "Je ne me suis rendu compte que plus tard que ce que j'aimais vraiment, c'était la Magie de Combat, et que ma véritable ambition était de devenir un grand sorcier combattant et d'enseigner un jour à Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai lu toutes sections historiques de la bibliothèque de Poudlard en examinant minutieusement les vies et les destins des Seigneurs des Ténèbres passés, et j'ai fait une liste de toutes les erreurs que _je_ ne ferai jamais quand _je_ serai un Seigneur des Ténèbres -"

Harry gloussa avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Oui M. Potter, très amusant. Alors dites-moi, pouvez-vous deviner quel était le tout premier élément de cette liste ?"

_Génial_. "Euh... ne jamais utiliser une méthode compliquée de s'occuper d'un ennemi quand on peut juste l'Abracadabrer ?"

"Le _terme_, M. Potter, est _Avada Kedavra_," pour une raison inconnue, la voix du professeur Quirrell était acerbe, "et non, ce n'était _pas_ sur la liste que j'ai faite à l'âge de treize ans. Voudriez-vous réessayer ?"

"Ah... ne jamais se vanter de son plan maléfique auprès de quelqu'un ?"

Le professeur Quirrell rit. "Ah, _ça_ c'était le numéro deux. Dites-moi, M. Potter, aurions-nous été lire certains livres ?"

Il y eut plus de rires, avec une nuance de nervosité. Harry serra fermement sa mâchoire et ne dit rien. Nier n'aurait eu aucun effet.

"Mais non. Le _premier_ élément était : 'Je ne m'amuserai pas à provoquer des ennemis puissants et brutaux.' L'histoire du monde serait très différente si Mornelithe Falconsbane ou Hitler avaient appréhendé ce conseil élémentaire. Maintenant, _si_, M. Potter, - juste _si_ vous vous trouviez par hasard entretenir une ambition similaire à celle que j'entretenais lorsque j'étais un jeune Serpentard - même alors, j'espère que ce ne serait pas votre ambition que de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres _stupide_."

"Professeur Quirrell," dit Harry en serrant les dents, "je suis un _Serdaigle_, et ce n'est pas dans mes ambitions que de devenir stupide, point. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui était bête. Mais ce n'était pas _Ténébreux_ ! Ce n'est _pas_ moi qui ai porté le premier coup dans ce combat !"

"M. Potter, vous êtes un idiot. Mais je l'étais moi-même à votre âge. Aussi j'ai anticipé votre réponse et ai altéré la leçon du jour en fonction. M. Gregory Goyle, voudriez-vous vous avancer s'il vous plaît ?"

Il y eut une pause de surprise dans la classe. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Et vu son air, pas plus que M. Goyle, qui avait l'air plutôt hésitant et inquiet tandis qu'il montait sur la plate-forme de marbre et s'approchait de l'estrade.

Le professeur Quirrell se redressa au-dessus de son bureau sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Il eut soudain l'air plus fort, ses mains se resserrèrent en des poings et il adopta une posture martiale clairement reconnaissable.

À cette vue, les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il comprit pourquoi M. Goyle avait été appelé.

"La plupart des sorciers," dit le professeur Quirrell, "ne s'embêtent pas beaucoup avec ce qu'un Moldu appellerait les arts martiaux. Une baguette n'est-elle pas plus forte qu'un poing ? Cette attitude est idiote. Les baguettes sont tenues par des poings. Si vous voulez être un grand sorcier combattant, vous _devez_ apprendre les arts martiaux jusqu'à un niveau qui impressionnerait même un Moldu. Je vais maintenant démontrer une technique d'une importance vitale, que j'ai apprise dans un _dojo_, une école moldue d'arts martiaux, et dont je parlerai très bientôt. Pour le moment..." Le professeur Quirrell fit quelques pas, toujours en posture, et s'avança vers l'endroit où se tenait M. Goyle. "M. Goyle, je vais vous demander de m'attaquer."

"Professeur Quirrell," dit M. Goyle, sa voix maintenant autant amplifiée que celle du professeur, "puis-je vous demander quel niveau -"

"Sixième _dan_. Vous ne serez pas blessé, et moi non plus. Et si vous voyez une ouverture, merci de la prendre."

M. Goyle hocha la tête, l'air très soulagé.

"Notez," dit le professeur Quirrell, "que M. Goyle avait peur d'attaquer quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les arts martiaux à un niveau suffisant de peur que lui ou moi ne soyons blessés. L'attitude de M. Goyle est exactement la bonne, et il a gagné trois points Quirrell pour cela. Maintenant, battez-vous !"

Le jeune garçon se jeta en avant, poings volants en tous sens, et le professeur arrêta chaque coup en dansant à reculons, puis il donna un coup de pied et Goyle bloqua et pivota et essaya de faire chuter Quirrell d'un balayage de la jambe et Quirrell bondit au-dessus et tout allait trop vite pour que Harry comprenne ce qui se passait et soudain Goyle était sur le dos et poussait avec ses jambes et Quirrell _volait _réellement _dans les airs_ puis il toucha le sol épaule en avant et fit une roulade.

"Stop !", s'écria le professeur Quirrell depuis le sol, l'air soudain un peu paniqué. "Vous avez gagné !"

M. Goyle s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il vacilla, trébucha, et tomba presque sous l'effet de l'accélération interrompue provoquée par sa charge tête baissée vers le professeur Quirrell. Son visage exprimait un choc intense.

Le professeur Quirrell courba son dos et bondit sur ses pieds grâce à une sorte de saut bizarre qui ne faisait pas usage de ses mains.

Il y eut un silence dans la classe, un silence né d'une confusion totale.

"M. Goyle," dit le professeur Quirrell, "quelle technique vitale ai-je démontrée ?"

"Comment tomber correctement quand quelqu'un vous projette," dit M. Goyle. "C'est une des premières leçons qu'on apprend -"

"Ça aussi," dit le professeur Quirrell.

Il y eut une pause.

"La technique vitale que j'ai démontrée," dit le professeur Quirrell, "est comment perdre. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, M. Goyle, merci."

M. Goyle descendit de la plate-forme, l'air plutôt abasourdi. Harry partageait son sentiment.

Le professeur Quirrell retourna à son bureau et recommença à s'appuyer dessus. "Nous oublions parfois les choses les plus élémentaires parce que nous les avons apprises il y a trop longtemps. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait de même avec le plan de mon cours. On n'enseigne pas aux étudiants à projeter avant de leur avoir appris à tomber. Et je ne dois pas vous apprendre à vous battre tant que vous ne savez pas perdre."

Le visage du professeur Quirrell se durcit et Harry pensa avoir vu dans ses yeux comme une trace de douleur, comme un soupçon de tristesse. "J'ai appris comment perdre dans un _dojo_ en Asie, où vivent, comme tout Moldu le sait, tous les bons pratiquants d'arts martiaux. Ce _dojo_ enseignait un style qui avait, auprès des sorciers combattants, la réputation d'être bien adapté aux duels magiques. Le maître du _dojo_ - un vieil homme selon les standards moldus - était le plus grand maître de cette technique. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée que la magie existait, bien sûr. Je me suis inscrit pour étudier là, et je fus l'un des rares étudiants à être acceptés cette année parmi tous les candidats. Il se peut qu'une touche d'influence spéciale y ait été pour quelque chose.

Il y eut des rires dans la salle. Harry ne partagea pas l'hilarité. Ça n'était pas du tout acceptable.

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Lors de l'un de mes premiers combats à mains nues, après avoir été vaincu d'une façon particulièrement humiliante, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même et j'ai attaqué mon partenaire de lutte -"

_Berk._

"- heureusement avec mes poings plutôt qu'avec ma magie. De façon surprenante, le Maître ne m'exclut pas immédiatement. Mais il me dit qu'il y avait une faille dans mon tempérament. Il me l'expliqua, et je sus qu'il disait vrai. Et il dit alors que je devrais apprendre à perdre."

Le visage du professeur Quirrell était vide de toute expression.

"Sous son ordre direct, tous les étudiants du _dojo_ formèrent une ligne. Un par un, ils m'approchèrent. Je ne devais _pas_ me défendre. Je devais seulement implorer leur grâce. Un par un, ils me giflèrent, ou ils me frappèrent, et ils me firent tomber au sol. Certains d'entre eux crachèrent sur moi. Ils me traitèrent de tous les noms dans leurs langues natales. Et à chacun je dut répondre, 'J'ai perdu !' et autres déclarations similaires, comme 'Arrête-toi, je t'en supplie !' et 'J'admets que tu es meilleur que moi !'"

Harry essayait d'imaginer ça et n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Il était impossible qu'une chose pareille soit arrivée au digne professeur Quirrell.

"J'étais un prodige de magie de combat, même à l'époque. J'aurais pu tous les tuer avec de la magie sans baguette. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai appris à perdre. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'en souviens comme des heures les plus déplaisantes de mon existence. Et lorsque j'ai quitté le dojo huit mois plus tard - ce qui était beaucoup trop tôt, mais c'était tout le temps que je pouvais me permettre d'y passer - le Maître me dit qu'il espérait que je comprenais pourquoi cela avait été nécessaire. Et je lui ai dit que c'était une des leçons les plus précieuses que j'avais jamais apprises. Ce qui était vrai, et l'est toujours."

Le professeur Quirrell adopta une expression amère. "Vous vous demandez où cet extraordinaire _dojo_ se trouve, et si vous pouvez y étudier. Vous ne le pouvez pas. Car peu de temps après, un autre étudiant en puissance parvint en ce lieu caché, sur cette montagne reculée. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom."

Il y eut le son de plusieurs grandes inspirations simultanées. Harry se sentit malade. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans l'école à découvert, sans déguisement, les yeux rouges et compagnie. Les étudiants tentèrent de lui bloquer la route, et il transplana simplement à travers eux. Ils étaient terrifiés, mais aussi disciplinés, et le Maître s'avança. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigea - il ne demanda pas, il exigea - d'apprendre."

Le visage du professeur Quirrell se durcit énormément. "Peut-être le Maître avait-il lu trop de livres répétant le mensonge selon lequel un véritable pratiquant des arts martiaux pouvait vaincre les démons eux-mêmes. Pour cette raison ou une autre, le Maître refusa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas devenir un étudiant. Le Maître lui dit qu'il n'avait aucune patience, et c'est là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui arracha la langue."

Il y eut un bruit d'étranglement collectif.

"Vous pouvez deviner ce qui se passa ensuite. Les étudiants essayèrent de se jeter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tombèrent, stupéfixés avant d'avoir pu bouger. Et alors..."

La voix du professeur Quirrell faiblit pendant un moment, puis il reprit.

"Il existe un Sortilège Impardonnable, le sort Doloris, qui provoque une insupportable douleur. S'il est maintenu plus de quelques minutes, il crée un état de folie permanent. Un par un, le Seigneur des Ténèbres Endolorit les étudiants du Maître jusqu'à la folie, puis il les acheva d'un Sort de Mort tandis que le Maître était forcé de regarder. Une fois que tous ses étudiants eurent ainsi été tués, le Maître les suivit. J'ai appris cela de la bouche du seul survivant, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gardé en vie afin qu'il raconte cette histoire, et qui avait été mon ami..."

Le professeur Quirrell se détourna, et lorsqu'il refit face à la salle un instant plus tard, il semblait de nouveau calme et composé.

"Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne peuvent pas contrôler leur colère," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. "C'est un défaut quasiment universel chez cette espèce, et quiconque a l'habitude de les combattre apprend bien vite à compter dessus. Comprenez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne gagna _pas_, ce jour-là. Son but était d'apprendre les arts martiaux, et pourtant il s'en fut sans avoir eu une seule leçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut sot de souhaiter que cette histoire soit contée. Car elle ne montre pas sa force, mais plutôt une faiblesse exploitable."

Le regard du professeur Quirrell se concentra sur un élève de la classe.

"Harry Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Oui," dit Harry, la voix rauque.

"Qu'avez-vous fait de mal aujourd'hui, _précisément_ ?"

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir. "J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma colère."

"Ce n'est _pas_ précis," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je le décrirai avec plus d'exactitude. Il existe de nombreux animaux ayant ce qu'on appelle des luttes de dominance. Ils se foncent dessus, cornes en avant - essayant de s'assommer l'un l'autre, pas de s'encorner. Ils se battent avec leurs pattes - avec les griffes rétractées. Mais pourquoi avec leurs griffes rétractées ? Ils auraient certainement une meilleure chance de gagner s'ils utilisaient leurs griffes. Mais alors leur ennemi dégainerait peut-être lui aussi ses griffes, et alors, au lieu de résoudre leur lutte de dominance et d'avoir un gagnant et un perdant, ils pourraient tous deux se blesser sérieusement."

Le professeur Quirrell sembla regarder droit vers Harry depuis l'écran-relais. "Ce que vous avez démontré aujourd'hui, M. Potter, c'est que - à la différence des animaux qui gardent leurs griffes rétractées et acceptent l'issue du combat - vous ne savez pas perdre une lutte de dominance. Lorsqu'un _professeur de Poudlard_ vous a défié, vous n'avez pas battu en retraite. Lorsqu'il a semblé que vous risquiez de perdre, vous avez dégainé vos griffes, négligeant le danger. Vous avez _rench__éri_, puis vous avez _encore_ renchéri. Ça a commencé par une gifle donnée par le professeur Rogue, qui était évidemment dominant. Au lieu de perdre, vous avez répondu par une gifle et avez fait perdre dix points à Serdaigle. Très vite vous parliez de quitter Poudlard. Le fait que vous ayez encore plus renchéri dans une direction inconnue et que vous soyez parvenu à gagner ne change rien au fait que vous êtes un idiot."

"Je comprends," dit Harry. Il avait la gorge sèche. Cela _avait_ été précis. _Effroyablement_ précis. Maintenant que le professeur Quirrell l'avait dit, Harry pouvait voir, rétrospectivement, que c'était une description _exacte_ de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque quelqu'un avait un modèle de vous aussi précis que ça, vous deviez commencer à vous demander s'ils avaient raison sur d'autres sujets, comme sur votre intention de tuer par exemple.

"M. Potter, la _prochaine_ fois que, lors d'un duel, vous renchérissez au lieu de perdre, vous pourriez perdre _tout_ ce que vous avez misé. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que vos mises étaient aujourd'hui. Je peux deviner qu'elles étaient bien, bien trop élevées pour valoir la perte de dix points."

Comme le destin de l'Angleterre magique, par exemple. C'était ce qu'il avait misé.

"Vous allez vous défendre en disant que vous essayiez d'aider tout Poudlard, un but bien plus important, méritant qu'on prenne de grands risques. C'est un _mensonge_. Si vous aviez -"

"J'aurais reçu la gifle, attendu, et choisi le meilleur moment pour agir," dit Harry d'une voix à nouveau rauque. "Mais alors j'aurais _perdu_. Je l'aurais laissé me dominer. C'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu faire face au Maître dont il désirait l'enseignement."

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête. "Je vois que vous avez parfaitement compris. Et donc, M. Potter, aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à perdre."

"Je -"

"Je n'écouterai aucune de vos objections, M. Potter. Il est à la fois évident que vous en avez besoin et que vous êtes assez fort pour le supporter. Je vous assure que l'expérience ne sera pas aussi brutale que celle que j'ai traversée, bien qu'il soit fort probable que vous vous rappeliez ensuite ces quinze minutes comme les pires de votre jeune existence."

Harry déglutit. "Professeur Quirrell," dit-il d'une petite voix, "pourrions-nous faire ça une autre fois ?"

"Non," dit simplement le professeur Quirrell. "Vous en êtes au cinquième jour de votre éducation à Poudlard et ceci s'est déjà produit. Nous sommes aujourd'hui vendredi. Notre _prochain_ cours de Défense est mercredi. Samedi, dimanche, lundi, mardi, mercredi... Non, nous n'avons _pas_ le temps d'attendre."

Il y eut quelques rires, mais très peu.

"S'il vous plaît M. Potter, considérez cela comme un ordre de votre professeur. Je tiens à préciser qu'autrement, je ne vous enseignerai aucun sort offensif, parce que j'apprendrais alors que vous avez sévèrement blessé voir même tué quelqu'un. Malheureusement, j'ai entendu dire que vos doigts sont déjà des armes puissantes. Ne les claquez à aucun moment pendant cette leçon."

Plus de rires épars, aux sonorités plutôt nerveuses.

Harry eut la sensation qu'il allait peut-être pleurer. "Professeur Quirrell, si vous faites quoi que ce soit ressemblant à ce dont vous venez de parler, ça va me mettre en colère, et je ne voudrais vraiment pas me remettre en colère aujourd'hui -"

"Le but n'est _pas_ d'éviter de se mettre en colère," dit le professeur Quirrell, son visage très grave. "La colère est naturelle. Vous devez apprendre à perdre même quand vous êtes en colère. Ou du moins à _faire semblant_ de perdre pour pouvoir ensuite _planifier_ votre vengeance. Comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui avec M. Goyle, à moins bien sûr que l'un d'entre vous ne pense qu'il _est_ réellement meilleur -"

"Je ne le suis pas !" cria M. Goyle depuis son bureau, l'air un peu paniqué. "Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment perdu ! S'il vous plaît, ne planifiez pas de vengeance !"

Harry se sentit malade. Le professeur Quirrell ne connaissait pas son mystérieux côté obscur. "Professeur, nous avons vraiment besoin d'en parler après les cours -"

"Nous le ferons," dit le professeur Quirrell sur le ton d'une promesse. "Après que vous ayez appris à perdre." Son expression était sérieuse. "Il va sans dire que je vais exclure tout ce qui pourrait vous blesser ou même provoquer une douleur importante. La douleur viendra de la difficulté de perdre, de ne pas vous défendre et de ne pas renchérir jusqu'à gagner."

La respiration de Harry était devenue une série de halètements courts et paniqués. Il était plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle de Potions. "Professeur Quirrell," parvint-il à dire, "je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez renvoyer à cause de ça -"

"Ça n'arrivera pas," dit le professeur Quirrell, "si _vous_ leur dites ensuite que c'était nécessaire. Et je vous fais confiance pour ça." Pendant un moment, la voix du professeur Quirrell devint très sèche. "Croyez-moi, ils ont toléré pire dans leurs couloirs. Ce cas ne sera exceptionnel que parce qu'il a lieu dans une salle de classe."

"Professeur Quirrell," murmura Harry, mais sa voix était quand même relayée partout, "vous croyez vraiment que si je ne fais pas ça, je pourrais faire du mal à quelqu'un ?"

"Oui," dit simplement le professeur Quirrell.

"Alors," Harry fut pris de nausée, "je le ferai."

Le professeur Quirrell pivota pour faire face aux Serpentard. "Donc... avec l'approbation complète de votre enseignant, et afin que Rogue ne puisse être blâmé pour vos actes... l'un ou l'une d'entre vous veut-il prouver qu'il domine le Survivant ? Le pousser en tous sens, le projeter au sol, l'entendre implorer votre pitié ?"

Cinq mains se levèrent.

"Tous ceux qui ont levé la main, vous êtes des idiots finis. Quelle partie de _faire semblant de perdre_ n'avez-vous pas compris ? Si Harry Potter devient le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, il vous pourchassera et vous tuera après avoir obtenu son diplôme."

Les cinq mains retombèrent brutalement sur leurs pupitres.

"Je ne le ferai pas," dit Harry, sa voix assez faible. "Je jure de ne jamais me venger sur ceux qui m'aideront à apprendre à perdre. Professeur Quirrell... pourriez-vous _s'il vous plaît_... arrêter de faire ça ?"

Le professeur Quirrell soupira. "Je _suis_ navré, M. Potter. Je me rends compte que vous devez trouver cela tout autant agaçant, que vous projetiez de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non. Mais ces enfants avaient _aussi_ une importante leçon de vie à apprendre. Accepteriez-vous que je vous octroie un point Quirrell en guise d'excuse ?"

"Disons deux," dit Harry.

Il y eut un remous de rires surpris, ce qui désamorça une partie de la tension ambiante.

"Fait," dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Et après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, je vous pourchasserai et je vous _chatouillerai_."

Il y eut plus de rires, mais le professeur Quirrell ne sourit pas.

Harry avait l'impression de lutter contre un anaconda, d'essayer de forcer la conversation vers l'étroit chemin qui permettrait aux gens de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout... _pourquoi_ le professeur Quirrell était-il si suspicieux à son égard ?

"Professeur," dit la voix non amplifiée de Draco. "Ce n'est pas non plus mon ambition que de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres stupide."

Il y eut un silence choqué dans la salle.

_Tu n'as pas à faire ça !_ faillit lâcher Harry, mais il se maîtrisa à temps ; Draco ne souhaitait peut-être pas que l'on sache qu'il faisait cela par amitié pour Harry... ou par désir d'avoir l'air amical...

Appeler ça _désir d'avoir l'air amical_ donna à Harry la sensation qu'il était petit et méchant. Si Draco avait eut l'intention de l'impressionner, ça marchait à la perfection.

Le professeur Quirrell regardait Draco d'un air grave. "_Vous_ avez peur de ne pas pouvoir faire semblant de perdre, M. Malfoy ? Ce défaut qui décrit M. Potter vous décrit vous aussi ? Votre père vous a _certainement_ mieux éduqué que ça."

"Lorsqu'il s'agit de parler, peut-être," dit Draco, maintenant sur l'écran-relais. "Pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'être poussé en tous sens et projeté au sol. Je veux être au moins aussi fort que vous, professeur Quirrell."

Les sourcils du professeur Quirrell s'élevèrent et restèrent levés. "J'ai peur, M. Malfoy," dit-il après un moment, "que les préparatifs que j'ai fait pour M. Potter, qui utilisent quelques Serpentard plus vieux à qui l'on dira _plus tard_ à quel point ils étaient stupides, ne marcheraient pas avec vous. Mais, selon mon opinion professionnelle, vous êtes déjà très fort. Si je devais apprendre que vous avez échoué, comme M. Potter a échoué aujourd'hui, je ferais les préparatifs appropriés et m'excuserais auprès de vous et de toute personne que vous auriez blessée. Je ne pense cependant pas que cela sera nécessaire."

"Je comprends, professeur," dit Draco.

Le professeur Quirrell regarda la classe. "Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite-t-il devenir fort ?"

Quelques étudiants regardèrent autour d'eux nerveusement. Certains, pensa Harry depuis le dernier rang, semblaient avoir ouvert leurs bouches, mais ils ne disaient rien. Personne ne se décida à parler.

"Draco Malfoy sera l'un des généraux des armées de cette année," dit le professeur Quirrell, "s'il daigne s'impliquer dans cette activité du soir. Et maintenant, M. Potter, merci de vous avancer."

* * *

><p><em>Oui<em>, avait dit le professeur Quirrell, _ça doit être en face de tout le monde, en face de vos amis, parce que c'est là que Rogue s'est confronté à vous et c'est là que vous devez apprendre à perdre_.

Et maintenant les première année le regardaient. Dans un silence magiquement imposé, et priés par Harry et le professeur de ne pas intervenir. Hermione avait détourné son visage, mais elle n'avait rien dit, et ne l'avait même pas remontré du regard ; peut-être parce qu'elle avait été là en cours de Potions, elle aussi.

Harry se tenait sur un tapis bleu rembourré, comme on aurait pu en trouver dans un dojo moldu, que le professeur Quirrell avait déposé au sol en prévision du moment où Harry serait projeté par terre.

Harry avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de faire. Si le professeur Quirrell avait raison au sujet de son intention de tuer...

La baguette de Harry gisait sur le bureau du professeur Quirrell, pas parce que Harry connaissait des sorts qui lui auraient permis de se défendre, mais parce que sinon (pensait Harry), il aurait pu essayer de la fourrer dans l'orbite de quelqu'un. Sa bourse gisait là aussi, contenant maintenant son Retourneur de Temps, toujours protégé mais toujours potentiellement fragile.

Harry avait plaidé auprès du professeur Quirrell pour qu'il lui transfigure des gants de boxe et les attache à ses mains. Le professeur Quirrell lui avait jeté un regard compréhensif et avait refusé.

_Je ne viserai pas leurs yeux, je ne viserai pas leurs yeux, je ne viserai pas leurs yeux, ce serait la fin de ma vie à Poudlard, je serais arrêté_, se chanta Harry à lui-même, essayant de marteler la pensée dans son cerveau, espérant qu'elle resterait là si jamais son intention de tuer prenait le dessus.

Le professeur Quirrell revint. Il escortait treize Serpentard plus âgés, de différentes années. Harry reconnut l'un d'entre eux, celui qu'il avait frappé d'une tarte. Deux autres présents lors de cette confrontation étaient aussi là. Celui qui leur avait dit d'arrêter et qu'ils ne devraient vraiment pas faire ça n'était pas là.

"Je répète," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix très sévère, "Potter ne doit _pas_ être réellement blessé. Tout _accident_ sera considéré comme délibéré. Vous comprenez ?"

Les autres Serpentard acquiescèrent en souriant.

"Alors n'hésitez pas à remettre le Survivant à sa place," dit le professeur Quirrell, avec un sourire tordu que seuls les première année comprirent.

Une sorte de consentement mutuel avait placé la cible-de-tarte au centre du groupe.

"Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, "dites bonjour à M. Peregrine Derrick. Il est meilleur que vous et il est sur le point de vous le montrer."

Derrick s'avança et le cerveau de Harry hurla un cri distordu, il ne faut pas s'enfuir, il ne faut pas se défendre -

Derrick s'arrêta à une coudée de Harry.

Harry n'était pas encore en colère, juste effrayé. Parce qu'il faisait face à un jeune adolescent mâle plus grand que lui d'au moins cinquante centimètres, avec des muscles clairement définis, de la barbe, et un horrible sourire anticipatoire.

"Demandez-lui de ne pas vous faire de mal," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Peut-être que s'il vous trouve assez pathétique, il décidera que vous êtes ennuyeux et qu'il s'en ira."

Il y eut des rires venant des autres Serpentard plus âgés.

"S'il te plaît," dit Potter, sa voix vacillante, "ne, me, fais pas, mal..."

"Ça n'avait pas l'air très sincère," dit le professeur Quirrell.

Le sourire de Derrick s'agrandit. L'imbécile maladroit avait un air très supérieur et...

...la température sanguine de Harry chutait...

"S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas mal," essaya à nouveau Harry.

Le professeur Quirrell secoua la tête. "Par Merlin, comment êtes-vous parvenu à faire sonner ça comme une insulte, Potter ? Vous ne pouvez vous attendre qu'à une seule réponse de la part de M. Derrick."

Derrick s'avança délibérément et bouscula Harry.

Harry recula de quelques pieds, et, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, se raidit comme de la glace.

"Faux," dit le professeur Quirrell, "faux, faux, faux."

"Tu m'as bousculé, Potter," dit Derrick. "Excuse-toi."

"Je suis désolé !"

"Tu n'as pas l'_air_ désolé," dit Derrick.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de l'indignation, il _était_ parvenu à avoir l'air de plaider -

Derrick le poussa avec force, et Harry tomba sur le matelas sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Le tissu bleu semblait onduler non loin dans le champ de vision de Harry.

Il commençait à douter des réels motifs qui poussaient le professeur Quirrell à lui enseigner cette soi-disante _leçon_.

Un pied s'appuya sur l'arrière-train de Harry et un instant plus tard il était violemment poussé sur le côté, ce qui l'envoya s'étaler sur son dos.

Derrick rit. "C'est _vraiment amusant_," dit-il.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dire que c'en était assez. Et de faire part de la chose au bureau du Directeur. Ce serait la fin du _professeur de Défense_ et de son infortuné passage à Poudlard et... le professeur McGonagall serait en colère, mais...

(Une image du professeur McGonagall lui apparut dans un flash, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, seulement triste -)

"Maintenant, dites-lui qu'il vaut mieux que vous, Potter," dit la voix du professeur Quirrell.

"Tu vaux, mieux, que, moi."

Harry commença à se relever et Derrick lui mit un pied sur la poitrine et le repoussa sur le tapis.

Le monde devenait aussi transparent que du cristal. Les lignes d'actions et leurs conséquences s'étiraient devant Harry avec une clarté absolue. L'idiot ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'il riposte, un rapide coup dans l'aine l'étoudirait assez longtemps pour -

"Essayez encore," dit le professeur Quirrell, et d'un mouvement soudain et très rapide, Harry fit une roulade et bondit sur ses pieds et virevolta face à l'endroit où se tenait son véritable ennemi, le professeur de Défense -

Le professeur Quirrell dit : "Vous n'avez aucune patience."

Harry vacilla. Son esprit, expert en pessimisme, dessina l'image d'un vieillard rabougri avec du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche après que Harry lui ait arraché la langue -

Un instant plus tard, Derrick poussa à nouveau Harry sur le tapis et s'assit sur lui, expulsant l'air de ses poumons.

"Arrête !" hurla Harry. "S'il te plaît, arrête !"

"Mieux," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Ça avait même l'air sincère."

Ça _l'avait_ été. C'était ça qui était horrible, qui le rendait malade : ça _avait_ été sincère. Harry respirait par à-coups, la peur et la colère se répandaient en lui -

"Perdez," dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Je, perds," parvint à dire Harry.

"J'aime bien ça," dit Derrick de son perchoir. "Perds encore un peu."

* * *

><p>Des mains poussaient Harry, l'envoyant trébucher d'un bout à l'autre du cercle de Serpentard plus âgés, jusqu'à une paire de mains qui le poussait à nouveau. Ça faisait longtemps que Harry avait arrêté d'essayer de ne pas pleurer, et il essayait maintenant juste de ne pas tomber.<p>

"Tu es un quoi, Potter ?" dit Derrick.

"Un, p-perdant, je perds, j'abandonne, tu gagnes, tu es m-meilleur, que moi, arrête s'il te plaît -"

Harry trébucha sur un pied et alla s'écraser au sol, ses mains ne parvenant pas tout à fait à le rattraper. Il fut étourdi pendant un moment, puis il tenta de se remettre sur pied -

"_Assez !_" dit la voix du professeur Quirrell, et elle semblait assez tranchante pour couper de l'acier. "Éloignez-vous de M. Potter !"

Harry vit l'air surpris sur leurs visages. Le frisson dans son sang qui avait monté puis décliné sourit avec une froide satisfaction.

Puis Harry s'effondra sur le tapis.

Le professeur Quirrell parla. Il y eut des bruits d'étranglement venant des Serpentard plus âgés.

"Et je crois que l'héritier de Malfoy a quelque chose qu'il aimerait aussi vous expliquer," conclut le professeur Quirrell.

La voix de Draco commença à parler. Elle semblait aussi tranchante que celle du professeur Quirrell, elle avait acquis la même cadence que celle que Draco utilisait pour imiter son père, et il disait des choses telles que _aurait pu mettre en danger la Maison Serpentard_ et _qui sait combien d'alliés dans cette école_ et _absence totale de jugeote, sans parler de la ruse _et _pauvres voyous_, _seulement bons à faire des laquais_ et quelque chose au fond du cerveau de Harry, en dépit de tout ce qu'il savait, désigna Draco comme étant un allié.

Harry avait mal partout, il était probablement contusionné, il avait froid, son esprit était complètement épuisé. Il essaya de penser à la chanson de Fumseck, mais sans la présence du phénix, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la mélodie, et quand il essaya de l'imaginer, il ne sembla pas capable de penser à autre chose qu'à un gazouillis d'oiseau.

Puis Draco se tut et le professeur Quirrell dit aux Serpentard plus âgés qu'ils étaient congédiés, et Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut du mal à se mettre en posture assise, "Attendez," dit Harry, forçant les mots à franchir ses lèvres, "il y a quelque chose... que je veux, leur dire, à eux."

"Attendez, M. Potter," dit froidement le professeur Quirrell aux Serpentard qui partaient.

Harry oscillait sur ses pieds. Il faisait attention à ne pas regarder en direction de ses camarades. Il ne voulait pas voir la façon dont ils le regardaient pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas voir leur pitié.

Alors au lieu de ça, Harry regarda les Serpentard plus âgés, qui semblaient en état de choc. Ils le fixèrent en retour. Leur visages étaient pleins d'effroi.

Son côté obscur, lorsqu'il avait repris le contrôle, s'était accroché à l'image de cet instant et avait continué à faire semblant de perdre.

Harry dit, "Personne ne sera- "

"Arrêtez," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Si c'est ce que je pense que c'est, merci d'attendre après leur départ. Ils l'apprendront plus tard. Nous avons tous nos leçons à apprendre, M. Potter."

"Très bien," dit Harry.

"Vous. Partez."

Les Serpentard plus âgés s'enfuirent et la porte se referma derrière eux.

"Personne ne se vengera sur eux," dit Harry d'une voix rauque. "C'est une requête envers quiconque se considère mon ami. J'avais une leçon à apprendre, et ils m'y ont aidé, ils avaient leur leçon à apprendre aussi, et c'est fini. Si vous racontez cette histoire, assurez-vous de raconter cette partie aussi."

Harry pivota pour regarder le professeur Quirrell.

"Vous avez perdu," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix qui pour la première fois était douce. C'était étrange venant du professeur, comme si sa voix n'aurait pas dû être capable de faire ça.

Harry _avait_ perdu. Il y avait eu des moments où la colère froide avait totalement disparu, remplacée par de la peur, et pendant ces moments, il avait supplié les Serpentard plus âgés, et il avait été sincère...

"Et êtes-vous toujours en vie ?" dit le professeur Quirrell, toujours avec cette étrange douceur.

Harry parvint à hocher la tête.

"Toutes les défaites ne sont pas comme celle-là," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Il y a des compromis et des capitulations négociées. Il existe d'autres moyens de calmer les petits durs. Il y a tout un art consistant à manipuler les autres en les laissant vous dominer. Mais d'abord, la défaite doit être _envisageable_. Vous rappelerez-vous de la façon dont vous avez perdu ?"

"Oui."

"Serez-vous capable de perdre ?"

"Je... pense..."

"Je pense aussi." Le professeur Quirrell s'inclina si bas que ses courts cheveux touchèrent presque le sol. "Félicitations M. Potter, vous avez gagné."

Il n'y eut pas de source, pas de premier à agir, l'applaudissement démarra d'un coup comme un immense coup de tonnerre.

Harry ne pouvait pas dissimuler son air abasourdi. Il risqua un regard vers ses camarades et il vit leurs visages montrer non pas de la pitié mais de l'admiration. Les applaudissements venaient de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle et même de Serpentard, probablement parce que Draco Malfoy applaudissait lui aussi. Certains étudiants se levaient de leurs chaises et la moitié de Gryffondor se tenait sur ses pupitres.

Alors Harry se tint là, chancelant, laissant le respect qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui le traverser, se sentant plus fort et peut-être même un peu soigné.

Le professeur Quirrell attendit que les applaudissements s'éteignent. Cela prit un bon moment.

"Surpris, M. Potter ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. Il avait l'air amusé. "Vous venez de découvrir que le monde réel ne fonctionne pas _toujours_ comme dans vos pires cauchemars. Oui, si vous aviez été un pauvre petit garçon anonyme victime d'abus, alors ils vous auraient probablement respecté encore moins après ça, ils auraient eu pitié de vous tout en vous réconfortant depuis leur hautains perchoirs. C'_est_ la nature humaine, j'en ai peur. Mais _vous_, ils voyaient déjà en vous une figure de pouvoir. Et ils vous ont vu faire face à votre peur, et continuer à lui faire face, même si vous auriez pu partir n'importe quand. Avez-vous eu une moindre opinion de _moi_ lorsque j'ai délibérément enduré le fait d'être craché dessus ?"

Harry sentit une sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge et la réprima frénétiquement. Il ne croyait pas assez à ce respect miraculeux pour se remettre à pleurer face à lui.

"Votre réussite _extraordinaire_ à ce cours mérite une récompense extraordinaire, Harry Potter. Merci de l'accepter avec mes compliments, au nom de ma Maison, et souvenez-vous à partir d'aujourd'hui que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas semblables. Il y a des Serpentard, et il y a des Serpentard." Le professeur Quirrell eut un sourire plutôt large en disant cela. "Cinquante-et-un points pour Serdaigle."

Il y eut une pause choquée et le tumulte commença alors chez les élèves de Serdaigle, des hurlements et des sifflements et des acclamations.

(Et au même instant Harry sentit qu'il y avait là quelque chose qui n'allait _pas_, le professeur McGonagall avait eu raison, il y aurait _dû_ y avoir des conséquences, il y aurait dû y avoir un prix à payer, on ne pouvait pas juste tout remettre en place comme ça -)

Mais Harry vit l'exultation sur le visage des Serdaigle et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Son cerveau fit une suggestion. C'était une bonne suggestion. Harry ne pouvait même pas croire que son cerveau le maintenait encore debout, et encore moins qu'il pouvait produire de bonnes suggestions.

"Professeur Quirrell," dit Harry, aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait à travers sa gorge brûlante. "Vous êtes tout ce qu'un membre de votre Maison devrait être, et je pense que vous devez être exactement ce que Salazar Serpentard avait à l'esprit lorsqu'il participa à la fondation de Poudlard. Je vous remercie, vous et votre Maison," Draco hochait la tête très doucement et tournait légèrement l'un de ses doigts, _continue_, "et je pense que ça mérite trois acclamations pour Serpentard. Avec moi, tout le monde ?" Harry marqua une pause. "_Huzzah_ !". Seuls certains parvinrent à se joindre au premier essai. "_Huzzah_ !" cette fois la plus grande partie de Serdaigle participa. "_Huzzah_ !" C'était presque tout Serdaigle, quelques Poufsouffle éparpillés, et près d'un quart de Gryffondor.

La main de Draco leva son pouce d'un petit geste rapide.

La plupart des Serpentard affichaient des expressions de choc absolu. Quelques-uns fixaient le professeur Quirrell avec émerveillement. Blaise Zabini regardait Harry avec une expression intriguée et calculatrice.

Le professeur Quirrell s'inclina. "Merci à _vous_, Harry Potter," dit-il, souriant toujours de ce large sourire. Il se tourna vers la classe. "Et maintenant, croyez-le ou non, nous avons encore une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, et c'est assez pour présenter le Bouclier Simple. M. Potter, bien sûr, va s'en aller et profiter d'un repos bien mérité."

"Je peux -"

"Idiot," dit affectueusement le professeur Quirrell. La classe riait déjà. "Vos camarades pourront vous l'apprendre plus tard, ou je vous donnerai des cours particulier si nécessaire. Mais _maintenant_, vous allez prendre la troisième porte en partant de la gauche à l'arrière de cette estrade, où vous trouverez un lit, un assortiment de casse-croûtes exceptionnellement délicieux, et quelques lectures extrêmement légères tirées de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez rien emmener d'autre, et particulièrement pas vos manuels. Maintenant partez."

Harry s'en fut.


	20. Le Théorème de Bayes

Ce qui peut être détruit par la Rowling doit l'être.

* * *

><p>Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond gris de la petite pièce, allongé sur le lit portatif et pourtant confortable qui avait été placé ici. Il avait mangé une bonne partie des en-cas du professeur Quirrell - des friandises faites d'un assemblage complexe de chocolat et d'autres substance, saupoudrées de pincées étincelantes et ornées de petites gemmes en sucre à l'air extrêmement coûteuses et se révélant être, de fait, assez succulentes. Et Harry ne s'était pas senti coupable pour autant ; <em>ça<em>, il l'avait _mérité_.

Il n'avait pas essayé de dormir. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il verrait s'il fermait les yeux.

Il n'avait pas essayé de lire. Il n'aurait pas été capable de se concentrer.

Amusante, la façon qu'avait le cerveau de Harry de juste continuer à tourner et tourner, ne s'éteignant jamais, quel que soit son état de fatigue. Il devenait plus stupide, mais il refusait de _s'éteindre_.

Mais il y avait une véritable, une réelle sensation de triomphe.

'+1 point au programme Anti-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-Harry' ne _commençait_ même pas à l'exprimer. Harry se demanda ce que le Choixpeau aurait dit, s'il avait pu le mettre sur sa tête _maintenant_.

Pas _étonnant_ que le professeur Quirrell ait accusé Harry de s'engager sur la voie d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait été trop lent à la détente, il aurait dû immédiatement voir le parallèle -

_Comprenez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne gagna pas, ce jour-là. Son but était d'apprendre les arts martiaux, et pourtant il s'en fut sans avoir reçu une seule leçon._

Harry était entré dans la salle de Potions avec l'intention d'apprendre l'art des potions. Il était parti sans avoir reçu une seule leçon.

Et le professeur Quirrell l'avait perçu, il l'avait compris avec une précision effrayante, et il s'était avancé et il avait repoussé Harry hors de cette voie, la voie qui l'aurait mené à devenir une copie de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il y eut un coup contre la porte. "Le cours est terminé," dit la voix tranquille du professeur Quirrell.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et se sentit soudain nerveux. Puis la tension diminua, tandis qu'il entendait les pas du professeur Quirrell qui s'éloignaient de la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Est-ce ce qui finira par le faire renvoyer ?_

Harry ouvrit la porte et vit que le professeur Quirrell attendait maintenant à plusieurs pas de lui.

_Le professeur Quirrell le ressent-il lui aussi ?_

Ils traversèrent la plate-forme maintenant déserte jusqu'au bureau du professeur Quirrell sur lequel le ce dernier s'appuya ; et comme la dernière fois, Harry s'arrêta à la limite de l'estrade.

"Donc," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il y avait quelque chose d'amical chez lui, même si son visage gardait son sérieux habituel. "De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, M. Potter ?"

_J'ai un mystérieux côté obscur_. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas juste le lâcher comme ça.

"Professeur Quirrell," dit Harry, "me suis-je maintenant écarté de la voie qui ferait de moi un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Le professeur Quirrell regarda Harry. "M. Potter," dit-il solennellement, avec seulement un léger sourire, "un petit conseil. Une interprétation peut être trop parfaite. Les vraies gens qui viennent de se faire battre et de se faire humilier pendant quinze minutes ne se relèvent pas en pardonnant leurs ennemis avec grâce. C'est le genre de chose qu'on fait quand on essaie de _convaincre_ tout le monde que l'on est pas Ténébreux, pas -"

"_Je n'y crois pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas décider que n'importe quelle observation confirmera votre théorie !"_

"Et c'était un _chouia_ trop d'indignation."

"_Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous convaincre ?"_

"Pour me convaincre que vous n'entretenez aucune ambition de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" dit le professeur Quirrell, l'air maintenant franchement amusé. "J'imagine que vous pourriez lever votre main droite."

"Quoi ?" dit Harry avec un air ébahi. "Mais je peux lever ma main droite et jurer que je compte devenir -" Harry s'interrompit, se sentant plutôt stupide.

"En effet," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Vous pouvez le faire tout aussi facilement, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire qui me convaincrait, car je saurais que c'est exactement ce que vous seriez en train d'essayer de faire. Et pour être encore plus précis, bien que je suppose qu'il soit tout juste possible que des gens parfaitement bons existent, même si je n'en ai jamais rencontré, il est tout de même _improbable_ que quelqu'un se fasse battre pendant quinze minutes puis qu'il se relève et ressente une brusque montée de clémence envers ses agresseurs. D'un autre côté, il est _moins_ improbable qu'un jeune enfant s'imagine que ce serait là le _rôle à jouer_ afin de convaincre son enseignant et ses camarades qu'il n'est pas le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui compte dans un numéro de comédie n'est pas ce à quoi _il ressemble en surface_, M. Potter, mais l'état d'esprit qui rend ce numéro de comédie plus ou moins probable.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il venait de se faire expliquer la dichotomie entre l'heuristique de représentativité et la définition Bayésienne de preuve par un sorcier.

"Mais après tout," dit le professeur Quirrell, "n'importe qui peut avoir envie d'impressionner ses amis. Pas besoin que ce soit Ténébreux. Alors, sans que cela constitue un quelconque aveu, M. Potter, dites-moi honnêtement. Quelle pensée vous traversait l'esprit au moment où vous avez déclaré renoncer à toute vengeance ? Cette pensée était-elle une véritable impulsion de pardonner ? Ou votre acte était-il dû à votre conscience de la perception que vos camarades auraient de ce numéro de comédie ?

_Il arrive que l'on créé nos propres chants de phénix._

Mais Harry ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il était clair que le professeur Quirrell ne le croirait pas, et le respecterait probablement moins pour avoir tenté de proférer un mensonge si transparent.

Après quelques moments de silence, le professeur Quirrell sourit avec satisfaction. "Croyez-le ou non, M. Potter," dit le professeur, "vous n'avez pas besoin de craindre que j'ai découvert votre secret. Je ne vais _pas_ vous dire d'arrêter d'essayer de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je pouvais inverser le cours du temps et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, enlever cette ambition de l'esprit de mon moi enfant, le moi de ce présent ne bénéficierait pas de l'altération. Car, aussi longtemps que j'ai pensé que c'était là mon but, il m'a poussé à étudier, à apprendre, à m'affiner et à devenir plus fort. Nous devenons ce que nous sommes censés devenir en suivant nos désirs là où ils nous mènent. C'est ce que Salazar avait compris. Demandez-moi de vous montrer la section de la bibliothèque qui contient les même livres que ceux que je lisais à treize ans, et je vous montrerai le chemin avec joie."

"Pour l'amour des foutaises," dit Harry, et il s'assit sur le dur sol de marbre et s'allongea au sol, regardant les lointaines voûtes du plafond. Il aurait voulu s'écrouler de désespoir, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire sans se faire mal.

"Encore trop d'indignation," nota le professeur Quirrell. Harry ne regardait pas mais il pouvait entendre le rire réprimé dans sa voix.

Puis Harry comprit.

"En fait, je crois que je sais ce qui vous embrouille," dit Harry. "C'est à vrai dire ce dont je voulais vous parler. Professeur Quirrell, je pense que ce que vous voyez, c'est mon mystérieux côté obscur."

Il y eut une pause.

"Votre... côté... obscur..."

Harry se redressa. Le professeur Quirrell le regardait avec l'une des expressions les plus étranges que Harry ait jamais vues, surtout sur le visage de quelqu'un d'aussi digne que le professeur.

"Ça arrive quand je me mets en colère," expliqua Harry. "Mon sang devient froid, tout devient froid, tout a l'air parfaitement clair... rétrospectivement, j'ai ça depuis un moment - la première année où j'ai été à l'école moldue, quelqu'un a essayé de me prendre mon ballon pendant la récréation, et je l'ai tenu dans mon dos et je l'ai frappé dans le plexus solaire, parce que j'avais lu que c'était un point faible, et les autres enfants ne m'ont plus embêté après ça. Et j'ai mordu le professeur de mathématiques quand elle a refusé d'accepter ma domination. Mais ce n'est que récemment que j'ai été assez stressé pour remarquer que c'est un véritable, vous savez, un mystérieux côté obscur, et pas seulement un problème de contrôle de la colère, comme le psychologue de l'école avait dit. Et je n'ai aucun super pouvoir magique quand ça survient, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai vérifiées."

Le professeur Quirrell se frotta le nez. "Laissez-moi y réfléchir," dit-il.

Harry attendit en silence pendant une minute entière. Il utilisa ce temps pour se lever, ce qui fut plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

"Eh bien," dit le professeur Quirrell après un moment. "J'ai l'impression qu'il y _avait_ bien quelque chose que vous pouviez dire qui me convaincrait."

"J'_ai_ déjà deviné que mon côté obscur n'est en fait qu'une partie de moi et que la réponse n'est pas de ne jamais me mettre en colère mais, en l'acceptant, d'apprendre à garder le contrôle de moi-même, je ne suis pas stupide et j'ai déjà vu cette histoire assez de fois pour savoir où elle mène, mais c'est difficile et vous semblez être la personne la plus à même de m'aider."

"Eh bien... oui... très perspicace de votre part, M. Potter, je dois dire... cet aspect de vous est, comme vous semblez en avoir déjà fait la conjecture, votre intention de tuer, qui comme vous l'avez dit fait partie intégrante de vous..."

"et doit être entraîné," dit Harry, complétant le motif.

"Et doit être entraîné, oui." Cette étrange expression était toujours sur le visage du professeur Quirrell. "M. Potter, si vous ne souhaitez réellement pas devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors quelle était l'ambition pour laquelle vous avez été réparti à Serpentard ?"

"J'ai été réparti à _Serdaigle_ !"

"M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, souriant à présent de son sourire caustique habituel, "je sais que vous avez l'habitude d'être entouré d'idiots, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me prenez pas pour l'un d'eux. La probabilité que le Choixpeau fasse sa première farce en huit cents ans le jour où il se retrouve sur votre tête est tellement faible qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être considérée. J'imagine qu'il est plausible que vous ayez claqué vos doigts et inventé un moyen simple et intelligent de faire échouer les sorts anti-falsification du Choixpeau, bien que je ne puisse moi-même pas imaginer comment vous auriez fait. Mais l'explication de loin la plus probable est que Dumbledore a décidé qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la décision du Choixpeau concernant le Survivant. Puisque c'est évident pour n'importe qui doté du plus petit iota de sens commun, votre secret est en sécurité à Poudlard."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, se sentant complètement impuissant. Le professeur Quirrell avait tort, mais tort d'une façon tellement convaincante que Harry commençait à se dire que c'_était_ simplement le jugement rationnel à avoir étant donné les informations dont disposait le professeur. Il y avait des occasions, jamais des occasions _prévisibles_, mais ça arrivait quand même, où vous auriez des informations peu probables, et la meilleure conjecture possible serait alors fausse. Si vous aviez un test médical qui ne se trompait qu'une fois sur mille, il se tromperait quand même de temps en temps.

"Puis-je vous demander de ne jamais répéter ce que je vais vous dire ?" dit Harry.

"Absolument," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Considérez que vous me l'avez demandé."

Harry n'était pas un idiot non plus. "Puis-je considérer que vous avez dit oui ?"

"Très bien, M. Potter. Vous pouvez tout à fait le considérer."

"_Professeur Quirrell_ -"

"Je ne répéterai pas ce que vous allez dire," dit le professeur Quirrell en souriant.

Ils rirent tous deux, puis Harry redevint sérieux. "Le Choixpeau semblait penser que j'allais finir Seigneur des Ténèbres à moins que j'aille à Poufsouffle," dit Harry. "Mais je ne _veux_ pas que cela se produise."

"M. Potter..." dit le professeur Quirrell. "Ne le prenez pas mal. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas noté en fonction de ce que vous allez dire. Je veux seulement connaître votre réponse honnête. Pourquoi pas ?"

Harry eut à nouveau ce sentiment d'_impuissance_. _Tu ne deviendras point un Seigneur des Ténèbres_ était un théorème tellement évident dans son système moral que c'était difficile de décrire les étapes concrètes aboutissant à cette conclusion. "Euh, des gens souffriraient ?"

"Vous avez certainement voulu faire souffrir des gens," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Vous vouliez faire souffrir ces petits durs aujourd'hui. Être un Seigneur des Ténèbres signifie que les gens que vous _voulez_ voir souffrir souffrent."

Harry bredouilla, à la recherche de mots, puis il décida de commencer par l'évidence. "Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas parce que je veux faire du mal à quelqu'un que c'est juste de -"

"Qu'est-ce qui rend une action juste, sinon votre désir de le faire ?"

"Ah," dit Harry, "l'utilitarisme des préférences."

"Pardon ?" dit le professeur Quirrell.

"C'est la théorie éthique selon laquelle le bien est ce qui satisfait les préférences de la majorité -"

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell. Ses doigts frottaient l'arête de son nez. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait ce que je voulais dire. M. Potter, en définitive, tout le monde agit selon ses désirs. Parfois les gens donnent des noms, comme 'juste', à ce qu'ils font, mais comment serait-il possible que nous soyons mûs par _autre chose_ que nos désirs ?"

"Ah, évidemment," dit Harry. "Je ne pourrais pas _agir_ en fonction de considérations morales si elles n'étaient pas capable de m'influencer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que mon désir de faire du mal à ces Serpentard m'influence _plus_ que mes considérations morales !"

Le professeur Quirrell cligna des yeux.

"Sans parler du fait," dit Harry, "que devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres veut dire que de nombreux passants innocents souffriraient eux aussi !"

"En quoi cela vous importe-t-il ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Qu'ont-ils fait pour vous ?"

Harry s'esclaffa. "Oh, alors _ça_, c'était à peu près aussi subtil que _La Révolte d'Atlas_."

"Pardon ?" dit à nouveau le professeur Quirrell.

"C'est un livre que mes parents ne me laissaient pas lire parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'il me corrompe, alors bien sûr je l'ai lu, et j'ai été offensé de découvrir qu'ils pensaient que j'allais tomber dans des pièges aussi évident. Bla bla bla, appel à mon sentiment de supériorité, les autres essaient tous de me m'opprimer, bla bla bla."

"Donc vous dites que je dois rendre mes pièges moins évidents ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. Il tapota du doigt sur sa joue, l'air pensif. "Je peux y travailler."

Ils rirent de concert.

"Mais pour en rester à la question qui nous préoccupe," dit le professeur Quirrell, "_qu'ont-ils_ fait pour vous, tous ces gens ?"

"Les gens ont fait des _tonnes_ de choses pour moi !" dit Harry. "Mes parents m'ont adopté quand mes parents sont morts parce que c'étaient des _gens bien_, et ce serait les trahir que de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

Le professeur Quirrell resta silencieux pendant un moment.

"J'avoue que," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell, "cette pensée ne me serait jamais venue à votre âge."

"Je suis navré," dit Harry.

"Ne le soyez pas," dit le professeur Quirrell. "C'était il y a longtemps, et j'ai résolu mes problèmes familiaux à ma façon. Donc c'est l'idée de la désapprobation de vos parents qui vous retient ? Cela veut-il dire que s'ils mouraient dans un accident, il n'y aurait plus rien pour vous empêcher de -"

"Non," dit Harry. "Absolument pas. C'est leur _élan de bonté_ qui m'a protégé. Cet élan n'est pas présent que chez mes parents. Et c'est cet élan qui serait trahi."

"En tout cas, M. Potter, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question initiale," dit enfin le professeur Quirrell. "Quelle _est_ votre ambition ?"

"Oh," dit Harry. "Euh..." il organisa ses pensées. "Comprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir d'important sur l'univers, appliquer ce savoir pour devenir omnipotent, et utiliser ce pouvoir pour réécrire la réalité, parce que j'ai quelques objections quant à la façon dont elle fonctionne."

Il y eut une courte pause.

"Excusez-moi si c'est une question stupide, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, "mais êtes-vous _sûr_ que vous ne venez pas de confesser vouloir devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"C'est seulement si on utilise son pouvoir pour faire le mal," expliqua Harry. "Si on l'utilise pour le bien, on est un Seigneur de la Lumière."

"Je vois," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il tapota son autre joue. "Je pense que je peux me contenter de ça. Mais M. Potter, bien que la portée de votre ambition soit digne de Salazar lui-même, comment exactement comptez-vous vous y prendre ? La première étape est-elle de devenir un grand sorcier de combat, ou Chef des Langues-de-plomb, ou Ministre de la Magie, ou -"

"La première étape est de devenir un scientifique."

Le professeur Quirrell regardait Harry comme si ce dernier venait de se transformer en chat.

"Un scientifique," dit le professeur Quirrell après un moment.

Harry acquiesça.

"Un _scientifique_ ?" répéta le professeur Quirrell.

"Oui," dit Harry. "J'accomplirai mes objectifs par le pouvoir... de la _Science_ !"

"Un _scientifique !_" dit le professeur Quirrell. Son visage exprimait une authentique indignation, et sa voix était devenue plus forte et plus cassante. "Vous pourriez être le meilleur de tous mes élèves ! Le plus grand sorcier de combat à sortir de Poudlard de ces cinquante dernières années ! Je ne peux pas vous imaginer gâchant votre vie en blouse blanche, à faire des choses inutiles à des rats !"

"Hé !" dit Harry. "La science ne se résume pas à ça ! Non pas que ce soit _mal_ de faire des expériences sur des rats, bien sûr. Mais c'_est_ par la science qu'on peut comprendre et contrôler l'univers."

"Pauvre idiot," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix à l'intensité tranquille et amère. "Vous êtes un pauvre idiot, Harry Potter." Il se passa une main sur le visage, et lorsque sa main fut passée, son visage était plus calme. "Ou, plus probablement, vous n'avez pas encore découvert votre véritable ambition. Puis-je fortement suggérer que vous essayiez plutôt de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, dans un esprit d'utilité publique."

"Vous n'aimez pas la science," dit lentement Harry. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ces idiots de Moldus nous tueront tous un jour !" la voix du professeur Quirrell était devenue plus puissante. "Ils vont en finir ! En finir avec tout !"

Là, Harry se sentait un peu perdu. "De quoi parlons-nous ici, des armes nucléaires ?"

"_Oui_, les armes nucléaires !" le professeur Quirrell criait presque à présent. "Même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne les a jamais utilisées, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas régner sur un tas de cendres ! Elles n'auraient jamais dû être créées ! Et ça ne va faire qu'empirer !" Le professeur Quirrell se tenait droit au lieu de s'appuyer sur son bureau. "Il y a des portes qu'on n'ouvre pas, des sceaux que l'on ne brise pas ! Les idiots qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de fouiner sont tués par de moindres périls bien plus tôt, et les survivants savent alors tous qu'il y a des secrets qu'_on ne partage pas_ avec quiconque ne possédant pas l'intelligence et la discipline nécessaire pour les découvrir eux-mêmes ! Tout sorcier puissant sait ça ! Même le pire des Seigneurs des Ténèbres sait ça ! Et ces idiots de Moldus ont l'air incapables de comprendre ça ! Les petits idiots impatients qui ont découvert le secret des armes nucléaires ne l'ont pas gardés pour eux-même, ils l'ont révélé à leurs _idiots_ de politiciens, et maintenant _nous_ devons vivre sous la menace permanente d'une annihilation !"

C'était une façon assez différente de voir les choses que celle avec laquelle il avait grandi. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que les physiciens nucléaires auraient dû former une conspiration du silence pour garder le secret des armes nucléaires à l'abri de toute personne pas assez intelligente pour être elle-même un physicien nucléaire. La pensée était intrigante, rien de plus. Auraient-ils des mots de passe secrets ? Devraient-ils porter des masques ?

(À vrai dire, pour autant qu'en savait Harry, il y _avait_ toutes sortes de secrets incroyablement destructeurs que les physiciens gardaient pour eux-mêmes, et le secret des armes nucléaires était le seul à s'être échappé dans la nature. Aux yeux de Harry, le monde aurait été le même dans un cas comme dans l'autre.)

"Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse," dit Harry au professeur Quirrell. "Cette idée est nouvelle pour moi. Et l'un des secrets _cachés_ de la science, transmise par quelques rares professeurs à leurs thésards, est la méthode permettant de ne pas évacuer les idées qu'on n'aime pas à l'instant où on les entend."

Le professeur Quirrell cligna à nouveau des yeux.

"Y a-t-il un type de science que vous _approuvez_ ?" dit Harry. "La médecine, peut-être ?"

"Le voyage spatial," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Mais les Moldus semblent traîner les pieds sur le seul projets qui aurait pu laisser les sorciers s'échapper de cette planète avant que les Moldus ne la fassent exploser."

Harry hocha la tête. "Je suis moi aussi un grand fan du programme spatial. Au moins, nous avons ça en commun."

Le professeur Quirrell regarda Harry. Quelque chose dans ses yeux étincela. "J'aurai votre parole, votre promesse et votre serment de ne jamais parler de ce qui va suivre."

"Vous l'avez," dit immédiatement Harry.

"Assurez-vous de respecter votre serment ou vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je vais maintenant jeter un sort rare et puissant, non pas sur vous mais sur la salle de classe. Tenez-vous immobile afin de ne pas toucher les limites du sort une fois qu'il aura été jeté. Vous ne devez pas interagir avec la magie que je maintiens. Ne faites que regarder. Sinon, le sort sera interrompu." Le professeur Quirrell marqua une pause. "Et essayez de ne pas tomber."

Harry hocha la tête, confus et plein d'anticipation.

Le professeur Quirrell leva sa baguette et dit quelque chose que ni les oreilles ni l'esprit de Harry ne purent saisir, des mots qui traversaient la conscience et disparaissaient dans l'oubli.

Dans un court rayon autour de Harry, le marbre resta semblable à lui-même. Tout le reste de celui-ci disparut, les murs disparurent, le plafond disparut.

Harry se tenait sur un petit cercle de marbre blanc au milieu d'un champ infini d'étoiles qui brûlaient avec une force terrible, inébranlable. Il n'y avait pas de Terre, pas de Lune, pas de Soleil que Harry puisse reconnaître. Le professeur Quirrell se tenait au même endroit qu'avant, flottant au milieu du champ d'étoiles. La Voie Lactée était déjà visible sous la forme d'une grande trace de lumière, et elle devint de plus en plus lumineuse à mesure que la vue de Harry s'ajustait à l'obscurité.

Cette vision serra le cœur de Harry au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu.

"Sommes-nous... dans l'espace... ?"

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell. Sa voix était triste et empreinte de révérence. "Mais c'est une vraie image."

Des larmes affluèrent aux yeux de Harry. Il les essuya avec frénésie, il ne voulait pas rater ça à cause de stupides gouttes d'eau brouillant sa vue.

Les étoiles n'étaient plus de petits joyaux disposés sur un immense dôme de velours, comme elles l'étaient dans le ciel nocturne terrestre. Il n'y avait pas de ciel, pas de sphère englobante. Seuls des points de lumière parfaite sur une noirceur parfaite, un vide infini et d'innombrables petits trous qui répandaient la lueur d'inimaginables royaumes lointains.

Dans l'espace, les étoiles _avaient l'air_ affreusement, affreusement lointaines.

Harry continua d'essuyer ses yeux, encore et encore.

"Parfois," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix si douce qu'elle n'était presque pas là, "quand ce monde vicié me semble inhabituellement empli de haine, je me demande s'il y aurait un autre endroit, loin, où j'aurais dû vivre. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer de quel genre d'endroit il s'agirait, et si je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer, alors comment puis-je croire qu'il existe ? Et pourtant l'univers est tellement, tellement grand, alors peut-être que cet endroit existe quand même ? Mais les étoiles sont tellement, tellement lointaines. Il faudrait longtemps, très longtemps pour se rendre là-bas, même si je connaissais le chemin. Et je me demande ce que seraient mes rêves si je rêvais pendant longtemps, très longtemps..."

Bien que cela lui sembla être un sacrilège, Harry parvint à murmurer : "Laissez-moi rester ici un peu plus longtemps."

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête, debout, flottant au milieu des étoiles.

Il était facile d'oublier le petit cercle de marbre où on se tenait, et son propre corps, et de devenir un point de conscience qui aurait pu être immobile ou être mouvant. Quand toutes les distances étaient incalculables, on ne pouvait pas faire la différence.

Il y eut un temps hors du temps.

Puis les étoiles disparurent, et la salle de classe revint.

"Je suis navré," dit le professeur Quirrell, "mais nous sommes sur le point d'avoir de la visite."

"C'est bon," murmura Harry. "Ça m'a suffi." Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour, et pas à cause des choses sans importances qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt. Il apprendrait à jeter ce sort même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pourrait jamais apprendre.

Puis les lourdes portes en chêne de la salle s'arrachèrent de leurs gonds et ricochèrent sur le sol de marbre dans un crissement aigu.

"_QUIRINUS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !"_

Tel un vaste coup de tonnerre, un ancien et puissant sorcier surgit dans la pièce, son visage reflétant une rage d'une telle incandescence que le regard sévère qu'il avait jeté à Harry plus tôt semblait n'être que peu de chose en comparaison.

Il y eut un déchirement de désorientation dans l'esprit de Harry tandis que la partie qui voulait s'enfuir en hurlant loin de la chose la plus effrayante qu'il ait jamais vue s'en allait, remplacée par une partie de lui capable d'absorber le choc.

_Aucune_ des facettes de Harry n'était contente de se faire interrompre en pleine observation stellaire. "Professeur Albus Percival -" commença Harry d'un ton de glace.

_BLAM_. La main du professeur Quirrell s'abattit avec force sur son bureau. "_M. Potter !_" aboya le professeur Quirrell. "C'est le _Directeur de Poudlard_, et vous êtes un simple étudiant ! Vous vous adresserez à lui de façon convenable !"

Harry regarda le professeur Quirrell.

Le professeur Quirrell regardait Harry avec sévérité.

Aucun d'eux ne souriait.

Les longues enjambées de Dumbledore s'étaient arrêtées là où Harry se tenait face à l'estrade, et le professeur Quirrell se tenait à côté de son bureau. Le Dumbledore les regarda tous deux avec un air choqué.

Lentement, l'expression de Dumbledore passa d'un air capable de vaporiser l'acier à un air simplement colérique. "J'ai entendu des étudiants dire que cet homme avait poussé des Serpentard à t'infliger des sévices ! Qu'il t'avait interdit de te défendre !"

Harry hocha la tête. "Il savait exactement ce qui clochait chez moi et il m'a montré comment le régler."

"Harry, _de quoi parles-tu_ ?"

"Je lui apprenais à perdre," dit sèchement le professeur Quirrell. "C'est une aptitude des plus importantes."

Il était clair que Dumbledore ne comprenait toujours pas, mais sa voix était descendue d'un registre. "Harry..." dit-il lentement. "Si le professeur de Défense a proféré la moindre menace t'empêchant de te plaindre -"

_Espèce de lunatique, après une journée comme celle-ci pensez-vous vraiment que -_

"Professeur," dit Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air décontenancé, "ce qui cloche chez moi n'est pas que je garde le silence face à des professeurs abusifs."

Le professeur Quirrell gloussa. "Pas parfait, M. Potter, mais pas mal pour votre premier jour. Professeur, êtes-vous resté assez longtemps pour entendre parler des cinquante-et-un points décernés à Serdaigle, où êtes-vous sorti en trombe dès que vous avez entendu la première partie ?"

Un air déconcerté passa sur le visage de Dumbledore, suivi par de la surprise. "Cinquante-et-un points pour Serdaigle ?"

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête. "Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais cela me semblait approprié. Dites au professeur McGonagall que l'histoire de ce que M. Potter a traversé pour récupérer les points perdus permettra aussi bien d'accomplir le but qu'elle avait en tête. Non, professeur, M. Potter ne m'a rien dit. Il est facile de discerner quelle partie des événements d'aujourd'hui sont le fruit de son œuvre, tout comme je sais que vous avez suggéré le compromis final. Mais je me demande comment M. Potter a bien pu parvenir à avoir la main haute sur vous et sur Rogue, et comment le professeur McGonagall a ensuite réussi à avoir la main haute sur lui."

Sans qu'il sache comment, Harry parvint à contrôler son expression. Était-ce _si_ évident que ça pour un véritable Serpentard ?

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry, le regard scrutateur. "Tu sembles un peu pâle, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier. Il regarda fixement Harry. "Qu'as-tu eu au déjeuner aujourd'hui ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, son esprit chancelant sous l'effet de la confusion soudaine. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'interrogerait-il au sujet d'agneau frit et de brocoli en tranches fines quand c'était à peu près la _dernière_ raison possible qu'il -

Le vieux sorcier se redressa. "Aucune importance, alors. Je pense que tu vas bien."

Le professeur Quirrell toussa, fortement et délibérément. Harry regarda le professeur et vit qu'il fixait Dumbledore avec un air sévère.

"_Ah-hem !"_ dit à nouveau le professeur Quirrell.

Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell se fixèrent l'un l'autre, et quelque chose sembla passer entre eux.

"Si vous ne lui dites pas," dit alors le professeur Quirrell, "je le ferai, même si vous me renvoyez pour ça."

Dumbledore soupira et se retourna vers Harry. "Je vous demande pardon d'avoir envahi votre intimité mentale, M. Potter," dit le directeur d'un ton formel. "Je n'avais d'autre but que de déterminer si le professeur Quirrell avait fait de même."

_Quoi ?_

La confusion subsista pendant la durée exacte nécessaire à Harry pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

"_Vous -_"

"Tout doux, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell. Mais il regardait Dumbledore d'un air dur.

"On confond souvent la Legilimancie et le bon sens," dit le directeur. "Mais elle laisse des traces qu'un autre Legilimens habile peut détecter. C'est tout ce que je cherchais à savoir, M. Potter, et je vous ai posé une question sans rapport avec le sujet afin de m'assurer que vous ne penseriez à rien d'important pendant que je regardais."

"_Vous auriez dû me demander d'abord !_"

Le professeur Quirrell secoua la tête. "Non, M. Potter, le professeur Dumbledore était assez justifié dans son inquiétude, et s'il vous avait demandé la permission, vous auriez pensé exactement à ces choses que vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il voie." La voix du professeur Quirrell devint plus coupante. "Je suis bien plus préoccupé, professeur, par le fait que vous n'ayez pas ressenti le besoin de le lui dire après coup !"

"Vous avez maintenant rendu plus difficile la tâche d'envahir son intimité mentale en de futures occasions," dit Dumbledore. Il offrit un regard froid au professeur Quirrell. "Je me demande si c'était là votre intention."

L'expression du professeur Quirrell était implacable. "Il y a trop de Legilimens dans cette école. J'insiste pour que M. Potter reçoive des instructions en Occlumancie. Me permettrez-vous d'être son tuteur ?"

"Absolument pas," dit immédiatement Dumbledore.

"Je ne le pensais pas. Alors, puisque _vous_ l'avez privé de mes services gratuits, _vous_ paierez pour les leçons particulières de M. Potter, données par un instructeur en Occlumancie agréé."

"De tels services ne sont pas donnés," dit Dumbledore, regardant le professeur Quirrell avec surprise. "Bien que je dispose de certaines connections..."

Le professeur Quirrell secoua fermement la tête. "Non. M. Potter demandera à son responsable des comptes à Gringotts de lui recommander un instructeur neutre. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur Dumbledore, après les événements de ce matin, je dois protester contre la possibilité que vous ou vos amis aient accès à l'esprit de M. Potter. Je dois aussi insister pour que l'instructeur fasse un Serment Inviolable et qu'il accepte de recevoir un sortilège d'Amnésie immédiatement après chaque cours."

Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils. "De tels services sont _extrêmement_ coûteux, comme vous le savez bien, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi _vous_ les jugez nécessaires."

"Si l'argent est un problème," dit Harry, "j'ai quelques idées pour amasser rapidement de grandes quantités d'argent -"

"Merci Quirinus, votre sagesse est maintenant évidente et je suis désolé de l'avoir mise en doute. Et votre préoccupation pour Harry Potter vous fait honneur."

"De rien," dit le professeur Quirrell. "J'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je continue à le placer au centre de mon attention." Le visage du professeur Quirrell était maintenant très sérieux, et très immobile.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers Harry.

"C'est mon souhait à moi aussi," dit Harry.

"Alors il en sera ainsi..." dit lentement le vieux sorcier. Quelque chose d'étrange passa sur son visage. "Harry... tu dois te rendre compte que si tu choisis cet homme pour enseignant et pour ami, pour premier mentor, alors d'une façon ou d'une autre tu le perdras, et la façon dont tu le perdras pourra ou ne pourra pas te permettre de jamais le retrouver."

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Mais il y _avait_ cette malédiction sur le poste de Défense... une malédiction qui avait apparemment fonctionné avec une régularité parfaite pendant des décennies...

"Probablement," dit calmement le professeur Quirrell, "mais il m'aura à son entière disposition tant que je tiendrai."

Dumbledore soupira. "J'imagine qu'au moins c'est économique, puisqu'en tant que professeur de Défense vous êtes _déjà_ maudit, d'une manière inconnue."

Harry dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas trahir sa pensée quand il se rendit compte de ce que Dumbledore avait réellement sous-entendu.

"J'informerai madame Pince que M. Potter est autorisé à obtenir des livres sur l'Occlumancie," dit Dumbledore.

"Il y a un entraînement préliminaire que vous devez faire par vous-même," dit le professeur Quirrell à Harry. "Et je suggère que vous vous y atteliez rapidement."

Harry acquiesça.

"Je vais vous quitter, alors," dit Dumbledore. Il hocha la tête en direction de Harry et du professeur Quirrell, et s'en fut, marchant plutôt lentement.

"Pourriez-vous jeter le sort à nouveau ?" dit Harry à l'instant où Dumbledore fut parti.

"Pas aujourd'hui," dit calmement le professeur Quirrell, "et pas demain non plus, j'en ai bien peur. Le lancer me demande beaucoup d'énergie mais le maintenir est plus facile, et je préfère généralement donc le maintenir aussi longtemps que possible. Cette fois-ci, je l'ai lancé sous le coup d'une impulsion. Si j'avais réfléchi et que je m'étais rendu compte que nous pourrions être interrompus -"

Dumbledore était maintenant la personne que Harry aimait le moins du monde entier.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

"Même si je ne le vois jamais plus," dit Harry, "je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant."

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête.

"Avez-vous entendu parler du programme Pioneer ?" dit Harry. "C'étaient des sondes qui survolaient différentes planètes et prenaient des images. Les deux sondes allaient finir sur des trajectoires qui les mèneraient hors du système solaire et dans l'espace interstellaire. Alors ils ont mis une plaque en or sur les sondes, avec l'image d'un homme, et d'une femme, et des instructions pour trouver notre soleil dans la galaxie."

Le professeur Quirrell resta silencieux un moment, puis il sourit. "Dites-moi, M. Potter, pouvez-vous deviner ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand j'ai terminé d'assembler les trente-sept choses que je ne ferai jamais une fois devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mettez-vous à ma place - imaginez-vous à ma place - et devinez."

Harry s'imagina regardant une liste de trente-sept choses à ne jamais faire une fois devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Vous avez décidé que si vous deviez respecter _toute_ la liste _tout_ le temps, ça n'aurait pas vraiment de sens de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit Harry.

"_Précisément_," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il souriait. "Alors je vais transgresser la règle numéro deux - qui était juste 'ne te vante pas' - et vous parler de quelque chose que j'ai fait. Je ne vois pas comment votre connaissance de ce fait pourrait poser problème. Et je soupçonne fortement que vous l'auriez deviné de toute façon après que nous soyons devenus proches. Néanmoins... je veux entendre votre serment de ne jamais parler de ce que je vais vous dire."

"Vous l'avez !" Harry sentait que ça allait être _vraiment_ bon.

"Je suis inscrit à bulletin d'information moldu qui me tient informé des progrès en matière de voyage spatial. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Pioneer 10 avant qu'ils ne signalent son lancement. Mais j'ai alors découvert que Pioneer 11 allait aussi quitter le système solaire pour toujours," dit le professeur Quirrell, et il avait le plus large sourire que Harry l'avait jamais arborer, "je me suis introduit à la NASA, eh oui, et j'ai jeté un charmant petit sort sur cette charmante plaque d'or qui la fera durer beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait autrement tenue.

...

...

...

"Oui," dit le professeur Quirrell, qui semblait maintenant faire quinze mètres de plus, "je me disais que vous pourriez réagir ainsi."

...

...

...

"M. Potter ?"

"... je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"'Vous avez gagné' me semblerait de circonstance," dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Vous avez gagné," dit immédiatement Harry.

"Vous voyez ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer le pétrin immense dans lequel vous vous seriez retrouvé si vous n'aviez pas été capable de dire ça."

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Une autre pensée vint à Harry. "Vous n'avez ajouté aucune information supplémentaire à la plaque ?"

"Information supplémentaire ?" dit le professeur Quirrell, comme si l'idée ne lui était jamais venue avant et qu'il était assez intrigué.

Ce qui rendit Harry plutôt suspicieux, étant donné que ça _lui_ avait pris moins d'une minute pour y penser.

"Peut-être que vous avez inclus un message holographique, comme dans _Star Wars_ ?" dit Harry. "Ou... hm. Un portrait a l'air de contenir autant d'information qu'un cerveau humain... vous n'auriez pas pu ajouter un poids supplémentaire à la sonde, mais peut-être avez-vous pu transformer une partie déjà présente en un portrait de vous-même ? Ou vous avez trouvé un volontaire succombant à une maladie mortelle, l'avez introduit à la NASA, et avez jeté un sort pour vous assurer que son _fantôme_ finirait dans la plaque -"

"M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, sa voix soudain coupante, "un sort nécessitant la mort d'un humain serait certainement considéré comme de la Magie Noire par le Ministère, peu importe les circonstances. On ne devrait pas entendre un étudiant discuter de choses pareilles."

Et ce qui était incroyable dans la façon dont le professeur Quirrell avait dit ça, c'était la perfection avec laquelle il maintenait le déni plausible. Il l'avait dit d'un ton qui correspondait exactement à celui quelqu'un ne désirant pas discuter de tels sujets et pensant que les étudiants devraient s'en tenir à distance. Harry ne savait honnêtement _pas_ si le professeur Quirrell attendait juste que Harry ait appris à protéger son esprit avant de lui en parler.

"J'ai compris," dit Harry. "Je ne parlerai de cette idée à personne d'autre."

"Merci d'être discret en ce qui concerne toute cette affaire, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je préfère vivre sans attirer l'attention publique. Vous ne trouverez rien dans les journaux concernant Quirinus Quirrell qui date d'avant le jour où j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'enseigner la Défense à Poudlard."

Ça semblait un peu triste, mais Harry comprenait. Puis il comprit ce que cela impliquait : "Et alors exactement combien de trucs géniaux _avez-vous_ fait dont personne d'autre n'a jamais entendu -"

"Oh, quelques-uns," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Mais je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, M. Potter, je vous avoue que je me sens un peu fatigué -"

"Je comprends. Et _merci_. Pour _tout_."

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête, mais il se penchait de plus en plus sur son bureau.

Harry prit rapidement congé.


	21. Rationalisation

Qui fait le travail de Rowling est Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger avait peur d'être devenue Mauvaise.<p>

La différence entre Bon et Mauvais était généralement simple à saisir, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les autres avaient tant de difficulté. À Poudlard, "Bon", c'était le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave. "Mauvais", c'était le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirrell et Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter... était un de ces cas inhabituels où on ne _pouvait pas_ savoir juste en regardant. Elle essayait encore de décider à quel groupe il appartenait.

Mais en ce qui _la_ concernait...

Hermione s'amusait _beaucoup trop _à écraser Harry Potter.

Elle avait mieux réussi que lui à chacun de leurs cours (à part le vol sur balais, qui était comme la gym : ça ne comptait pas). Elle avait gagné de _vrais_ points pour Serdaigle presque tous les jours de sa première semaine, pas pour des trucs héroïques bizarres mais pour des choses _intelligentes_, comme apprendre des sorts rapidement ou aider d'autres élèves. Elle savait que ces points étaient de meilleurs points, et ce qui était encore mieux c'était que Harry Potter le savait aussi. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle gagnait un _vrai_ _point _de plus.

On n'était pas censé autant aimer gagner quand on était Bon.

Ça avait commencé pendant le voyage en train, mais il avait fallu un moment avant que le cyclone ne s'apaise. Ce n'était pas avant plus tard cette nuit-là que Hermione avait commencé à comprendre _à quel point_ elle avait laissé ce garçon lui marcher dessus.

Avant d'avoir connu Harry Potter, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle aurait voulu écraser. Si quelqu'un ne se débrouillait pas aussi bien qu'elle en classe, c'était son boulot de l'aider, pas de l'enfoncer. C'était ça, être Bon.

Et maintenant...

... maintenant elle _gagnait_, Harry Potter tressaillait chaque fois qu'elle gagnait un autre point, c'était _tellement_ amusant ; ses parents l'avaient mise en garde contre la drogue et elle soupçonnait que gagner, c'était _encore plus_ amusant.

Elle avait toujours aimé les sourires que les enseignants lui prodiguaient quand elle faisait bien les choses. Elle avait toujours aimé voir la longue ligne de cases cochées sur les contrôles où elle avait parfaitement répondu. Mais maintenant, quand elle travaillait bien en cours, elle jetait nonchalamment un regard autour d'elle, et elle apercevait Harry Potter qui grinçait des dents, et ça lui donnait envie de se mettre à chanter comme dans un film de Disney.

C'était Mauvais, non ?

Hermione avait peur d'être devenue Mauvaise.

Et une pensée lui était alors venue, qui avait effacé toutes ses peurs.

Elle et Harry vivaient le début d'une romance ! Bien sûr ! Tout le monde savait ce que ça voulait dire quand un garçon et une fille commençaient à se battre en permanence. Ils se _faisaient la cour_ ! Il n'y avait rien de Mauvais à _ça_.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle _aimait_ battre jusqu'à la mort (scolaire) l'un des étudiants les plus connus de l'école, quelqu'un qui était _dans_ des livres et _parlait_ comme des livres, le garçon qui était parvenu à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui avait même écrasé le _professeur Rogue_ comme si c'était un triste petit insecte, le garçon qui, comme le professeur Quirrell l'aurait dit, dominait tout le monde en première année à Serdaigle, _sauf_ Hermione Granger qui _pulvérisait _complètementle Survivant dans tous ses cours sauf en vol sur balais.

Parce que ça aurait été Mauvais.

Non. C'était une Romance. C'était _ça_. C'était _pour ça_ qu'ils se battaient.

Hermione était heureuse d'avoir compris cela à temps pour aujourd'hui, quand Harry perdrait leur concours de lecture, dont _toute l'école_ était au courant, et elle voulait commencer à _danser_ sous l'impulsion de joie pure et débordante que cela lui causait.

Il était 14h45, on était samedi, et Harry Potter avait encore la moitié d'_Une Histoire de la Magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac à lire et Hermione regardait sa montre de poche alors qu'elle tic-taquait avec une épouvantable lenteur jusqu'à 14h47.

Et toute la salle commune de Serdaigle regardait.

Ce n'étaient pas juste les première année, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme du lait renversé et au moins la moitié de Serdaigle s'était tassée dans la pièce, serrée dans des sofas, s'appuyant sur des étagères de livres, assise sur des accoudoirs de fauteuils. Les six préfets étaient là, y compris les préfets en chef de Poudlard. Quelqu'un avait dû jeter un sort de Rafraîchissement d'Air juste pour qu'il y ait assez d'oxygène. Et le vacarme de la conversation s'était éteint en des murmures qui s'étaient maintenant effacés pour laisser place à un silence complet.

14h46.

La tension était insupportable. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, _n'importe qui d'autre_, sa défaite aurait été courue d'avance.

Mais c'était Harry Potter, et on ne pouvait ignorer la possibilité que, dans les secondes à suivre, il lève une main et claque des doigts.

Avec une terreur soudaine, elle se rendit compte à quel point Harry Potter était susceptible de faire exactement ça. Ça lui ressemblerait _tout à fait_ d'avoir _déjà fini de lire_ la deuxième moitié du livre.

La vue de Hermione commença à se brouiller. Elle essaya de se forcer à respirer, et découvrit qu'elle en était simplement incapable.

Plus que dix secondes, et il n'avait toujours pas levé sa main.

Plus que cinq secondes.

14h47.

Harry Potter replaça précautionneusement le marque-page dans le livre, referma ce dernier et le mit de côté.

"Je voudrais noter, au bénéfice de la postérité," dit le Survivant d'une voix claire, "que je n'avais qu'un demi-livre à lire, et que j'ai fait face à un certain nombre de délais inattendus -"

"_Tu as perdu !_" glapit Hermione. "_Perdu ! _Tu_ as perdu notre concours !"_

Il y eut une expiration collective tandis que tout le monde recommençait à respirer.

Harry Potter lui jeta un regard de Feu Ardent, mais elle flottait dans un halo de joie pure et blanche et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

"_Tu te rends compte du genre de semaine que j'ai eu _?" dit Harry Potter. "Tout être inférieur aurait eu du mal à lire huit livres de Dr. Seuss !"

"_Tu _as fixé la limite de temps."

Le regard de Feu Ardent de Harry devint encore plus brûlant. "Je n'avais aucune façon logique de savoir que j'allais devoir sauver toute l'école du professeur Rogue, ou me faire battre en cours de Défense, et si je te disais comment j'ai perdu mon temps entre 17h et le dîner jeudi tu penserais que je suis fou -"

"Ooooh, on dirait que _quelqu'un_ est devenu la proie de l'_illusion de la planification_."

Le visage de Harry révéla une profonde stupéfaction.

"Oh, ça me rappelle que j'ai fini de lire le premier lot de livres que tu m'as prêté," dit Hermione de son air le plus innocent. Deux avaient été _difficiles_. Elle se demandait combien de temps ça _lui_ avait pris pour finir de les lire.

"Un jour," dit le Survivant, "quand les lointains descendants d'_Homo sapiens _contempleront l'histoire de la galaxie et se demanderont quand les choses ont mal tournées, ils concluront que l'erreur originelle a été commise quand quelqu'un a appris à Hermione Granger à lire.

"Mais tu as quand même perdu," dit Hermione. Elle avait une main sur son menton et semblait contemplative. "Mais je me demande, que devrais-tu perdre exactement ?"

"_Quoi ?_"

"Tu as perdu le pari," expliqua Hermione, "tu dois donc verser un gage."

"Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir consenti à ça !"

"Vraiment ?" dit Hermione Granger. Elle se donna l'air pensive. Alors, comme si l'idée venait de se présenter à elle : "Alors faisons un vote. Toute personne à Serdaigle qui pense que Harry Potter doit payer, levez votre main !"

"_Quoi _?" glapit de nouveau Harry Potter.

Il pivota et vit qu'il était entouré par une mer de mains levées.

Et si Harry Potter avait fait _plus attention_, il aurait remarqué qu'une énorme partie des observateurs semblaient être des filles et que pratiquement toutes les filles de la pièce avaient leur main levée.

"Stop !" gémit Harry Potter. "Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle va demander ! Vous _rendez-vous_ compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Elle vous pousse à vous engager à l'avance maintenant, et alors la pression de la cohérence vous fera accepter tout ce qu'elle dira ensuite !"

"Ne t'en fais pas," dit la préfète Pénélope Deauclaire. "Si elle demande quelque chose de déraisonnable, nous pourrons toujours changer d'avis. Pas vrai, tout le monde ?"

Et il y eut des hochements de tête empressés venus de toutes les filles auxquelles Pénélope Deauclaire avait parlé du plan de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Une silhouette silencieuse se glissa à travers les frais couloirs des donjons de Poudlard. Il devait être présent dans une pièce précise à 18h pour rencontrer un certain quelqu'un, et si possible il valait mieux être en avance, par signe de respect.<p>

Mais quand sa main tourna la poignée et poussa la porte dans cette salle sombre, silencieuse et abandonnée, il y avait une silhouette se tenant déjà là, entre les rangées de vieux bureaux poussiéreux. Une silhouette qui tenait un petit bâton vert luisant projetant une lumière pâle qui éclairait à peine celui qui le tenait, et encore moins la pièce environnante.

La lumière du couloir mourut quand la porte se referma derrière lui, et les yeux de Draco commencèrent à s'ajuster à la faible lueur.

La silhouette se tourna lentement pour l'observer, révélant un visage ombragé, seulement partiellement éclairé par l'étrange lumière verte.

Draco commençait déjà à aimer cette rencontre. Gardez la froide lumière verte, rendez-les tous deux plus grands, donnez-leur des capuches et des masques, déplacez-les d'une salle de classe à un cimetière, et ce serait exactement comme le début de la moitié des histoires que les amis de son père racontaient sur les Mangemorts.

"Je veux que tu saches, Draco Malfoy," dit la silhouette avec un calme mortel, "que je ne te blâme pas pour ma récente défaite."

Sans réfléchir, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'_il_ soit blâmé.

"C'était, plus que toute autre chose, dû à ma propre stupidité," continua la sombre silhouette. "J'aurais pu faire beaucoup d'autres choses, et ce à toutes les étape du parcours. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de faire _exactement_ ce que j'ai fait. Tu m'as seulement demandé mon aide. C'est moi qui, malavisé, ai choisi cette méthode en particulier. Mais le fait demeure que j'ai perdu le concours d'un demi-livre. Les actes de ton idiot de compagnie, et la faveur que tu as demandée, et, oui, ma propre idiotie quant à la façon de t'accorder cette faveur, m'ont fait _perdre du temps_. Plus de temps que tu ne le sais. Du temps qui, à la fin, s'est avéré crucial. Le fait demeure, Draco Malfoy, que si tu ne m'avais pas demandé cette faveur, j'_aurais_ gagné. Et non... pas... _perdu_."

Draco avait déjà entendu parler de la défaite de Harry, et du gage que Hermione avait exigé de lui. La nouvelle avait circulé plus vite que des chouettes n'auraient pu la transporter.

"Je comprends," dit Draco. "Je suis désolé." Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il _puisse_ dire s'il voulait que Harry Potter soit ami avec lui.

"Je ne demande ni compassion ni chagrin," dit la sombre silhouette, toujours d'un calme mortel. "Mais je viens de passer deux heures entières en compagnie de Hermione Granger, habillé des vêtements qui m'avaient été fournis, à visiter des endroits fascinants de Poudlard tels que la petite chute gargouillante de ce qui m'a semblé être de la morve, accompagné d'une quantité d'autres filles qui insistaient pour s'adonner à de serviables activités telles que répandre des pétales de rose métamorphosés sur notre chemin. J'ai eu un rendez-vous galant, héritier de Malfoy. Mon _premier_ rendez-vous galant. _Et quand je déclarerai que tu me dois cette faveur, tu la repaieras._"

Draco acquiesça solennellement. Avant d'arriver, il avait pris la prudente précaution d'apprendre tout détail disponible sur le rendez-vous de Harry afin d'en finir avec son hilarité hystérique avant l'heure de rencontre convenue, et de ne pas commettre de _faux pas_ [NdT : en français dans le texte] en gloussant jusqu'à en perdre conscience.

"Penses-tu," dit Draco, "que quelque chose devrait arriver à cette Granger-"

"Fais passer le mot à Serpentard que la Granger est _mienne_ et que quiconque se mêle de _mes_ affaires verra ses restes éparpillés dans une zone assez grande pour inclure douze différentes langues vivantes. Et puisque je ne suis pas à Gryffondor et que j'utilise la _ruse_ plutôt que les attaques frontales immédiates, ils ne devraient pas paniquer en me voyant sourire à Granger."

"Ou si tu es vu à un second rendez-vous ?" dit Draco, ne laissant percer dans sa voix qu'une toute petite note de scepticisme.

"_Il n'y aura pas de second rendez-vous_," dit la silhouette nimbée de vert d'une voix si effrayante qu'elle semblait être non seulement celle d'un Mangemort mais aussi celle d'Amycus Carrow ce jour-là, juste avant que Père ne lui dise d'arrêter, qu'il n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien sûr c'_était_ toujours la voix non muée d'un jeune garçon, et quand on la combinait avec les _mots qu'il avait prononcés_, eh bien, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Si Harry Potter _devenait_ un jour le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco utiliserait une Pensine pour conserver une copie de ce souvenir dans un endroit sûr, et Harry Potter n'oserait plus jamais le trahir.

"Mais parlons d'affaires plus joyeuses," dit la silhouette aux ombres verdâtres. "Parlons de savoir et de pouvoir, Draco Malfoy, parlons de Science."

"Oui," dit Draco. "Parlons donc."

Draco se demanda quelle partie de son visage était visible, et quelle partie était dans l'ombre, dans cette inquiétante lumière verte.

Et bien que Draco ait gardé une expression sérieuse, il y avait un sourire dans son cœur.

Il avait _enfin_ une vraie conversation d'adulte.

"Je t'offre un pouvoir," dit la sombre silhouette, "et je te parlerai de ce pouvoir et de son prix. Le pouvoir a son origine dans la connaissance de la forme de la réalité et du contrôle qu'on obtient alors sur elle. Ce que tu comprends, tu peux le commander, et c'est un pouvoir assez grand pour permettre de marcher sur la Lune. Le prix de ce pouvoir est que tu dois apprendre à poser des questions à la Nature, et, encore plus difficile, à accepter ses réponses. Tu feras des expériences, réaliseras des tests et observeras ce qui se produit. Et tu devras accepter le sens de ces résultats quand ils te diront que tu as tort. Tu devras _apprendre à perdre_, pas contre moi, mais contre la Nature. Quand tu te retrouveras à débattre avec la réalité, tu devras laisser la réalité gagner. Ce sera douloureux, Draco Malfoy, et je ne sais pas si tu as la force nécessaire dans ce domaine. Maintenant que tu connais le prix, est-ce toujours ton souhait que d'apprendre le pouvoir humain ?"

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Et il avait du mal à voir comment il pourrait répondre autrement. Il avait reçu l'instruction de s'engager dans toute voie pouvant mener à une amitié avec Harry Potter. Il ne faisait qu'_apprendre_, il ne promettait pas de _faire_ quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait toujours arrêter les leçons n'importe quand...

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses dans cette situation qui lui donnaient l'air d'être un piège, mais honnêtement, Draco ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait mal tourner.

En plus Draco voulait quand même diriger le monde.

"Oui," dit Draco.

"Excellent," dit la sombre silhouette. "J'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une _semaine encombrée_, et ça prendra du temps de planifier ton programme d'études-"

"J'ai moi-même beaucoup de choses à faire pour consolider mon pouvoir à Serpentard," dit Draco, "sans parler des devoirs. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste commencer en octobre ?"

"Ça m'a l'air raisonnable," dit la sombre silhouette, "mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que pour préparer ton programme, je dois savoir ce que je vais t'enseigner. Trois pensées me viennent. La première est que je t'explique l'esprit et le cerveau humain. La deuxième option est que je t'explique l'univers physique, ces arts qui pavent le chemin vers la Lune. Cela nécessite l'utilisation de beaucoup de nombres, mais pour un certain type d'esprit, ces nombres sont plus beaux que tout ce que la Science a à offrir. Aimes-tu les nombres, Draco ?"

Draco secoua la tête.

"Alors tant pis. Tu finiras par apprendre les mathématiques, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera pour tout de suite. La troisième option est que je t'enseigne la génétique et l'évolution et l'hérédité, ce que tu appellerais le sang -"

"Celle-là," dit Draco.

La silhouette hocha la tête. "Je pensais que tu dirais ça. Mais je pense que ce sera le chemin le plus douloureux pour toi, Draco. Et si ta famille et tes amis, les puristes du sang, disent une chose, et que tu découvres que les tests expérimentaux en disent une autre ?"

"Alors je me débrouillerai pour que les tests expérimentaux donnent la _bonne_ réponse !"

Il y eut une pause, et la sombre silhouette se tint là, bouche béante, pendant quelques instants.

"Euh," dit la sombre silhouette. "Ça ne marche pas vraiment comme ça. C'est ce contre quoi j'essayais de te mettre en garde, Draco. Tu ne _peux pas_ changer la réponse pour qu'elle te plaise."

"On peut _toujours_ faire en sorte que la réponse soit celle qui nous arrange," dit Draco. Ça avait pratiquement été la première chose que ses précepteurs lui avaient enseignée. "Le problème est juste de trouver les bons arguments."

"Non," dit la sombre silhouette, sa voix s'élevant sous l'effet de la frustration, "non, non, non ! Alors tu obtiens la _mauvaise_ réponse, et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras aller sur la Lune ! La Nature n'est pas une personne, tu ne peux pas la duper et lui faire croire autre chose, si tu essaies de dire que la Lune est faite de fromage tu pourras argumenter pendant des jours et ça ne changera pas la Lune ! Ce dont tu parles, c'est de _rationaliser_, comme de commencer avec une feuille de papier, d'aller directement à la dernière ligne, d'utiliser de l'encre pour écrire 'et _par conséquent,_ la Lune est faite de fromage', puis de remonter tout en haut pour écrire plein d'arguments ingénieux. Mais soit la Lune est faite de fromage, soit elle ne l'est pas. Au moment où tu as écrit la conclusion, c'était déjà vrai ou faux. Que la page se termine par la bonne ou la mauvaise conclusion est déterminé à l'instant où tu écris cette conclusion. Si tu essaies de choisir entre deux malles très chères, et que tu aimes celle qui brille, les arguments ingénieux que tu inventes pour justifier son achat n'ont aucune importance, la _vraie_ règle que tu as utilisée pour _choisir pour quelle malle tu allais argumenter_ était 'prend celle qui brille', et quelle que soit l'efficacité de cette règle en ce qui concerne la sélection de malles, c'est le genre de malle que tu auras. La rationalité _ne peut pas_ être utilisée pour argumenter en faveur d'un camp déjà fixé, il est seulement possible de l'utiliser pour _décider en faveur de quel camp tu vas argumenter_. La Science n'est pas faite pour _convaincre_ quiconque que les puristes du sang ont raison. Ça, c'est de la _politique !_ Le pouvoir de la science trouve son origine dans _la découverte du véritable fonctionnement de la Nature, et du fait qu'elle ne peut être changée par le débat_ ! Ce que la science _peut_ faire est de nous dire _comment le sang fonctionne vraiment_, comment les sorciers héritent vraiment leurs pouvoirs de leurs parents, et si les nés-Moldus sont vraiment plus faibles ou plus forts -"

"_Plus forts !_" dit Draco. Il avait essayé de suivre, un air perplexe sur le visage, il pouvait comprendre en quoi ça se tenait, mais ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à quoi que ce soit qu'il ait entendu avant. Et Harry Potter avait alors dit quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait absolument pas laisser passer. "Tu penses que les sang-de-bourbe sont _plus forts_ ?"

"Je ne pense rien," dit la sombre silhouette. "Je ne sais rien. Je ne crois rien. Ma conclusion n'est pas encore écrite. Je découvrirai comment tester la force magique des nés-Moldus, et la force magique des Sang-Purs. Si mes tests me disent que les nés-Moldus sont plus faibles, je croirai qu'il sont plus faibles. Si mes tests me disent que les nés-Moldus sont plus forts, je croirai qu'ils sont plus forts. Sachant cela et d'autres faits, je gagnerai une certaine quantité de pouvoir -"

"Et tu t'attends à ce que _je_ crois tout ce que tu dis ?" demanda vivement Draco.

"Je m'attends à ce que tu exécutes les tests _toi-même_," dit calmement la sombre figure. "As-tu peur de ce que _tu_ vas découvrir ?"

Draco fixa la sombre silhouette pendant un moment, ses yeux étroits. "Bon piège, Harry," dit-il. "Il faudra que je m'en souvienne, c'est nouveau."

La sombre silhouette secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas un piège, Draco. Souviens-toi - je ne _sais pas_ ce que nous allons découvrir. Mais on ne comprend pas l'univers en débattant avec lui ou en lui disant de revenir avec une autre réponse la prochaine fois. Quand tu enfiles les robes d'un scientifique, tu dois oublier toute la politique et tous les arguments et toutes les factions et tous les camps, faire taire les récriminations désespérées de ton esprit, et ne souhaiter qu'entendre la réponse de la Nature." La sombre silhouette s'interrompit. "La plupart des gens ne peuvent pas faire ça. C'est pour ça que c'est difficile. Es-tu certain de ne pas préférer apprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau ?"

"Et si je te dis que je préférerais apprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau," dit Draco, sa voix maintenant dure, "tu raconteras à tout le monde que j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir."

"Non," dit la sombre silhouette. "Je ne ferai pas ça."

"Mais tu feras peut-être le même genre de tests toi-même, et si tu obtiens la mauvaise réponse, je ne serai pas là pour dire quelque chose avant que tu ne la montres à quelqu'un d'autre." La voix de Draco était toujours dure.

"Je te demanderais quand même avant, Draco," dit calmement la sombre silhouette.

Draco resta silencieux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il pensait avoir vu le piège mais... "Tu le _ferais_ ?"

"Bien sûr. Comment saurais-_je_ qui faire chanter et ce qu'on pourrait tirer d'eux ? Draco, je te dis à nouveau que ce n'est pas un piège que je te tends. Du moins pas à toi personnellement. Si tu avais d'autres opinions politiques, je serais en train de te dire : et si les tests montrent que les Sang-Pur sont plus forts ?"

"Vraiment."

"_Oui !_ C'est le prix que _tout le monde_ doit payer pour devenir un scientifique !"

Draco leva une main. Il devait réfléchir.

La sombre silhouette nimbée de vert attendit.

En fait, ça ne prit pas longtemps d'y réfléchir. Si on écartait toutes les parties déroutantes... alors Harry Potter se préparait à jouer avec quelque chose qui pouvait provoquer une explosion politique gigantesque, et il serait dément de juste s'en aller et de le laisser le faire seul. "Nous étudierons le sang," dit Draco.

"_Excellent,"_ dit la silhouette, et elle sourit. "Je te félicite pour ton désir de poser la question."

"Merci," dit Draco, ne parvenant pas tout à fait à masquer toute trace d'ironie de sa voix.

"Hé, tu pensais qu'aller sur la Lune était _facile_ ? Réjouis-toi que cela ne nécessite que de changer parfois d'avis, et pas un sacrifice humain !"

"Un sacrifice humain serait _beaucoup_ plus simple !"

Il y eut une courte pause, puis la silhouette hocha la tête. "C'est juste."

"Écoute, Harry," dit Draco sans grand espoir, "je pensais que l'idée était de prendre toutes les choses que les Moldus savent, de les combiner avec ce que les sorciers savent, et de devenir maîtres des deux mondes. Ne serait-il pas beaucoup plus simple de juste étudier les choses que les Moldus ont _déjà_ découvertes, comme les trucs de la Lune, et d'utiliser _ce_ pouvoir -"

"_Non_," dit la silhouette en secouant brutalement la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui envoya des ombres vertes courir sur son nez et ses yeux. Sa voix devint très grave. "Si tu ne peux apprendre l'art scientifique qui consiste à accepter la réalité, alors je ne _dois pas_ te dire ce que cette acceptation a permis de découvrir. Ce serait comme si un puissant sorcier te parlait de ces portes qu'il ne faut pas ouvrir et de ces sceaux qui ne doivent pas être brisés avant que tu n'aies prouvé ton intelligence et ta discipline en survivant à de moindres périls."

Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco et il eut un soubresaut involontaire. Il savait que ça avait été visible même dans la faible lumière. "Très bien," dit Draco. "Je comprends." Père lui avait dit cela en de nombreuses occasions. Quand un sorcier plus puissant vous disait que vous n'étiez pas prêt à savoir, et que vous vouliez vivre, vous n'insistiez pas.

La silhouette inclina la tête. "En effet. Mais il y a autre chose que tu devrais comprendre. Les premiers scientifiques, étant des Moldus, ils n'avaient pas vos traditions. Au début, ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas la notion de savoir dangereux, et ils pensaient que l'on pouvait librement discuter de toute chose. Lorsque leurs recherches devinrent dangereuses, ils dirent à leurs hommes politiques des choses qui auraient dû rester secrètes - ne prends pas cet air, Draco, ce n'est pas simplement de la stupidité. Ils devaient déjà être assez malins pour découvrir ce secret. Mais c'étaient des Moldus, et c'était la première fois qu'ils découvraient quelque chose de _vraiment_ dangereux, et ils n'avaient pas _commencé_ avec une tradition du secret. Une guerre faisait rage, et les scientifiques de chaque camp avaient peur que, s'ils ne parlaient _pas,_ les scientifiques du pays _ennemi _parleraient à _leurs_ hommes politiques avant eux..." La voix resta en suspens, lourde de sens. "Ils ne détruisirent pas le monde. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Et _nous _n'allons pas reproduire cette erreur."

"Tout à fait," dit Draco, sa voix maintenant très ferme. "Pas _nous_. Nous sommes des sorciers, et étudier la science ne fait pas de nous des Moldus."

"Comme tu dis," dit la silhouette nimbée de vert. "Nous allons établir _notre_ propre Science, une Science magique, et cette Science aura des traditions plus intelligentes dès le début." La voix devint très dure. "Le savoir que je partage avec toi sera enseigné en même temps que la discipline consistant à accepter la vérité, et le niveau de ce savoir sera aligné sur ton progrès dans cette discipline, et tu ne partageras pas ce savoir avec ceux n'ayant pas appris cette discipline. Acceptes-tu cela ?"

"Oui," dit Draco. Qu'était-il censé faire, dire non ?

"Bien. Et ce que tu découvriras toi-même, tu le garderas pour toi, à moins que tu ne penses que d'autres scientifiques sont prêts à l'apprendre. Ce que nous partagerons entre nous, nous n'en parlerons pas au monde, à moins que nous ne soyons d'accord sur le fait que posséder ce savoir ne lui fait pas courir de danger. Et quelles que soient nos opinions politiques et nos allégeances, nous punirons ensemble _tous ceux_ qui parmi nous révèlent des sortilèges dangereux ou donnent des armes dangereuses, peu importe qu'une guerre fasse rage. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera la tradition et la loi de la science parmi les sorciers. Sommes-nous d'accord là-dessus ?"

"Oui," dit Draco. En fait, ça commençait _vraiment_ à avoir l'air sacrément attrayant. Les Mangemorts avaient essayé de prendre le pouvoir en étant plus effrayants que tout le monde, et ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment gagné. Peut-être était-il temps d'essayer de diriger à l'aide de secrets. "Et notre groupe reste caché aussi longtemps que possible, et tous ses membres doivent accepter nos règles."

"Bien sûr. Absolument."

Il y eut une très courte pause.

"Nous aurons besoin de meilleures robes," dit la sombre silhouette, "avec des capuches et tout ça -"

"Je _pensais justement_ à ça," dit Draco. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de nouvelles robes intégrales, cela dit, juste des houppelandes à capuche à mettre par-dessus. J'ai une amie à Serpentard, elle prendra tes mesures -"

"Ne lui dis pas pour _quoi_ c'est, quand même -"

"Je ne suis pas _stupide !_"

"Et pas de masques pour l'instant, pas tant que c'est juste toi et moi -" dit la sombre silhouette.

"Oui ! Mais plus tard nous devrions avoir une espèce de marque spéciale que tous nos serviteurs devront porter, la Marque de la Science, comme un serpent mangeant la Lune sur leur bras droit -"

"Ça s'appelle un doctorat et est-ce que ça ne rendrait pas l'identification des nôtres trop facile ?"

"Hein ?"

"Je veux dire que si quelqu'un dit 'OK, maintenant tout le monde relève ses robes au-dessus de du bras droit' et que nos gars sont là 'oups, désolé, on dirait que je suis un espion' -"

"_Oublie ce que je viens de dire_," dit immédiatement Draco, de la sueur perlant soudain sur toute la surface de son corps. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, _vite_ - "Et comment nous appellerons-nous ? Les Mangescience ?"

"Non," dit lentement la sombre silhouette. "Ça ne sonne pas bien..."

Du revers d'une de ses manches, Draco s'essuya le front, chassant des gouttes d'humidité. Mais à quoi _avait pensé_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Père avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était _intelligent_ !

"J'ai trouvé !" dit soudain la sombre silhouette. "Tu ne comprendras pas pour l'instant, mais crois moi, ça convient."

Pour le moment, Draco aurait accepté 'Mangeurs Malfoy' du moment que ça changeait de sujet. "C'est quoi ?"

Et, debout entre les pupitres poussiéreux d'une salle abandonnée des donjons de Poudlard, la silhouette de Harry Potter, nimbée de vert, écarta ses bras d'un geste théâtral et dit, "Ce jour marquera l'aube de... la _Conspiration Bayésienne_."

* * *

><p>Une silhouette silencieuse marcha d'un pas lourd et fatigué à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de Serdaigle.<p>

Harry s'était directement rendu au dîner après la réunion avec Draco, et il y était resté à peine assez longtemps pour s'étouffer sur quelques bouchées rapides avant d'aller se coucher.

Il n'était même pas encore 19h, mais il aurait dû être endormi depuis longtemps. Il s'était rendu compte la nuit _dernière_ qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser le Retourneur de Temps samedi avant que le concours de lecture ne soit déjà terminé. Mais il pourrait toujours utiliser le Retourneur de Temps _vendredi_ soir, et ainsi gagner du temps. Alors vendredi, Harry s'était forcé à rester éveillé jusqu'à 21h, quand la coque protectrice s'était ouverte, et il avait alors utilisé les quatre heures restantes pour revenir à 17h et s'effondrer de fatigue. Il s'était réveillé samedi matin aux environs de 2h, exactement comme prévu, et il avait alors lu pendant douze heures d'affilée... et ça n'avait quand même pas suffit. Et maintenant Harry allait se coucher assez tôt pendant les jours à venir, jusqu'à ce que son cycle de sommeil se recale.

Le portrait sur la porte lui posa une énigme stupide faite pour les enfants de onze ans à laquelle il répondit sans même que les mots passent par son esprit conscient, puis il tituba jusqu'en haut des escaliers, vers son dortoir, où il enfila son pyjama, s'effondra dans son lit.

Et découvrit que son oreiller semblait plutôt bosselé.

Harry grogna. Il s'assit à contrecœur, se retourna et souleva son oreiller.

Ce qui révéla une note, deux Gallions d'or et un livre intitulé : _Occlumancie : L'Art Caché_

Harry prit la note et lut :

_Eh bien, tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, et vite. James lui-même n'aurait pas été à la hauteur._

_Tu t'es fait un puissant ennemi. Rogue possède la loyauté, l'admiration et la peur de toute la maison Serpentard. Tu ne peux faire confiance à aucun d'entre eux à présent, qu'ils viennent à toi sous des airs amicaux ou effrayants._

_Dorénavant, tu ne devras pas croiser le regard de Rogue. C'est un Legilimens et il pourrait en profiter pour lire ton esprit. J'ai joint à ce message un livre qui pourrait t'aider à te protéger, même si ta progression sera limitée sans l'aide d'un précepteur. Tu pourras quand même espérer détecter l'intrusion._

_Afin que tu trouves le temps nécessaire à étudier l'Occlumancie, j'ai de plus joint 2 Gallions, ce qui est le prix de la feuille de réponse et des devoirs pour le cours d'Histoire de première année (le professeur Binns ayant donné les mêmes contrôles et les mêmes devoirs chaque année depuis sa mort). Tes nouveaux amis, les jumeaux Weasley, devraient pouvoir t'en vendre des exemplaires. Il va sans dire que tu ne dois pas te faire prendre en leur possession._

_Dumbledore fait juste semblant d'être fou. Il est extrêmement intelligent, et si tu continues à entrer dans des placards et à disparaître, il va certainement en déduire que tu as une cape d'invisibilité en ta possession, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Évite-le autant que possible, cache la Cape d'Invisibilité en lieu sûr (PAS dans ta bourse) à chaque fois que tu ne peux pas l'éviter, et fais très attention en sa présence._

_S'il te plaît Harry, à l'avenir, sois plus prudent._

_- Le Père Noël_

Harry fixa la note.

Ça _semblait_ être de bons conseil. Bien sûr, Harry n'allait pas tricher en cours d'Histoire même s'ils lui donnaient un singe mort pour professeur. Mais la Legilimancie de Severus... celui ou celle qui avait envoyé cette note savait beaucoup de choses importantes et secrètes, et il ou elle était prêt à les dire à Harry. La note le mettait encore en garde contre la possibilité que Dumbledore vole la Cape mais à ce stade, Harry ne savait absolument pas si c'était mauvais signe, ça aurait pu être une erreur compréhensible.

Il semblait y avoir une intrigue en cours à Poudlard. Peut-être que si Harry _comparait_ _les versions_ de Dumbledore et de l'envoyeur-de-note, il pourrait en déduire une image _combinée_ qui pourrait être précise ? Par exemple s'ils s'accordaient _tous les deux _sur quelque chose, alors...

... mouais...

Harry fourra le tout dans sa bourse et remonta le Sourdineur et tira la couverture par-dessus sa tête et mourut.

* * *

><p>C'était dimanche matin et Harry mangeait des pancakes dans la Grande Salle, des bouchées vives et menues, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre à intervalles de quelques secondes.<p>

Il était 8h02, et dans précisément deux heures et une minute, ça ferait _exactement une semaine_ qu'il avait vu les Weasley et était passé sur la plate-forme 9¾.

Et l'idée lui était venue... Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne façon de voir l'univers, il ne savait plus rien maintenant, mais il _semblait possible_...

Que...

_Pas assez de choses intéressantes ne lui soient arrivées la semaine dernière._

Une fois qu'il aurait fini de manger son petit déjeuner, Harry comptait monter directement à sa chambre et se cacher au niveau caverne de sa malle et ne parler à personne jusqu'à 10h03.

Et c'est alors que Harry vit les jumeaux Weasley marcher vers lui. L'un d'eux portait quelque chose, caché derrière son dos.

Il devrait crier et s'enfuir.

Il devrait crier et s'enfuir.

Quoi que ce fût... ça pourrait très bien être...

... le _grand final_...

Il devrait vraiment juste crier et s'enfuir.

Avec le sentiment résigné que l'univers finirait _quand même_ par le retrouver, Harry continua de découper son pancake avec son couteau et sa fourchette. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'énergie nécessaire. C'était la triste vérité. Harry savait maintenant comment les gens se sentaient quand ils étaient fatigués de courir, fatigués d'essayer d'échapper au destin, et qu'ils tombaient juste au sol et laissaient les démons aux horribles dents et tentacules venus des plus sombres abysses les traîner vers leur innommable destinée.

Les jumeaux Weasley vinrent plus près.

Et plus près encore.

Harry mangea une autre bouchée de pancake.

Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent, souriant joyeusement.

"Bonjour, Fred," dit Harry d'un ton morne. L'un des deux jumeaux fit un signe de tête. "Bonjour, George." L'autre jumeau hocha la tête.

"Tu as l'air fatigué," dit George.

"Tu devrais te réjouir," dit Fred.

"Regarde ce qu'_on_ a pour toi !"

Et de derrière le dos de Fred, George récupéra -

Un gâteau avec douze bougies allumées.

Il y eut une pause, tandis que toute la table Serdaigle les fixait.

"Ça ne va pas," dit quelqu'un. "Harry Potter est né le trente et un juil-"

"IL VIENT," dit une immense voix creuse qui coupa toutes les conversations à la manière d'une épée de glace. "CELUI QUI DÉCHIRERA L' -"

Dumbledore avait bondi de son trône et courut sur la Grande Table et saisit la femme qui proférait ces horribles paroles, Fumseck apparut dans un flash, et tous les trois disparurent dans un craquement de flammes.

Il y eut une pause choquée...

...puis des têtes se tournèrent en direction de Harry Potter.

"Je n'ai pas fait ça," dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

"C'était une _prophétie_ !" siffla quelqu'un à la table. "Et je parie que ça _te_ concerne !"

Harry soupira.

Il se redressa, éleva la voix, et dit très fort, par-dessus les conversations qui commençaient : "_Ça n'est pas à propos de moi ! Clairement ! Je ne viens pas, je suis déjà là !_"

Harry se rassit.

Ceux qui l'avaient regardé se détournèrent de nouveau.

Quelqu'un d'autre à la table dit : "Alors de _qui_ ça parle ?"

Et, le cœur lourd et maussade, Harry comprit qui _n'était pas_ encore à Poudlard.

Appelez ça une folle conjecture, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'un de ces jours, un Seigneur des Ténèbres mort-vivant allait débarquer à Poudlard.

La conversation continua autour de lui.

"Et déchirer _quoi_ ?"

"J'ai cru entendre Trelawney dire quelque chose qui commençait par un 'A' juste avant que le Directeur ne l'attrape."

"Comme... âme ? astre ?"

"Si quelqu'un va déchirer le Soleil alors on est _vraiment_ mal !"

Ça semblait assez peu probable à Harry, à moins que le monde ne contienne d'horribles choses au fait des idées de David Criswell au sujet de la dissipation d'étoiles.

"Donc," dit Harry d'un ton fatigué, "ça arrive tous les dimanches au petit déjeuner, c'est ça ?"

"Non," dit un étudiant qui aurait pu être en septième année, et il fronçait les sourcils d'un air sinistre. "Pas du tout."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Bref. Quelqu'un veut du gâteau d'anniversaire ?"

"Mais ce n'est _pas_ ton anniversaire !" dit le même élève que celui qui avait émis une objection auparavant.

C'était bien sûr le signal pour que Fred et George commencent à rire.

Même Harry parvint à avoir un sourire las.

Alors que la première part lui était servie, Harry dit : "J'ai eu une _semaine vraiment longue_."

* * *

><p>Et Harry était assis au niveau caverne de sa malle, qui était fermée à clé pour que personne ne puisse entrer, une couverture sur la tête, attendant que la semaine soit finie.<p>

10h01.

10h02.

10h03, mais juste pour être sûr...

10h04 et la première semaine était finie.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et retira la couverture de sa tête avec précaution.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait émergé dans son dortoir ensoleillé.

Peu de temps après, il était dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Quelques personnes le regardèrent, mais personne ne dit rien, ni n'essaya de lui parler.

Harry trouva un bon et large bureau pour écrire, prit une chaise confortable, et s'assit. Il extirpa un papier et un crayon de sa bourse.

Maman et Papa avaient dit à Harry, en des termes tout sauf incertains, que bien qu'ils comprennent son enthousiasme à l'idée de quitter la maison et d'échapper à ses parents, il devrait leur écrire _toutes les semaines sans exception_, juste pour qu'ils sachent qu'il était en vie, en bonne santé, et pas en prison.

Harry regarda la feuille de papier blanc. _Voyons voir..._

Après avoir quitté ses parents à la gare, il avait...

...fait la connaissance d'un garçon élevé par Dark Vador, s'était lié d'amitié avec les trois pires farceurs de Poudlard, avait rencontré Hermione, puis il y avait eu l'incident avec le Choixpeau... lundi on lui avait donné une machine à remonter le temps pour traiter ses troubles du sommeil, et un bénéfacteur inconnu lui avait donné une cape d'invisibilité légendaire, il avait sauvé sept Poufsouffle en regardant cinq garçons plus âgés et effrayants dans les yeux, et l'un d'eux avait menacé de lui briser les doigts, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un mystérieux côté obscur, il avait appris à jeter _Frigideiro_ en cours de Sorts et enchantements, il avait commencé à être le rival de Hermione... mardi il avait découvert l'Astronomie, enseignée par le professeur Aurora Sinistra qui était gentille, et l'Histoire de la Magie, qui était enseignée par un fantôme qui aurait dû être exorcisé et remplacé par un lecteur de cassette... mercredi il avait été nommé Étudiant le Plus Dangereux de la Classe... jeudi, ne pensons même pas à jeudi... vendredi, l'Incident en cours de Potions, suivi par son chantage avec le directeur, suivi par le professeur de Défense lui ordonnant de se faire battre en plein cours, suivi par le professeur de Défense se révélant être l'être humain le plus génial à encore marcher à la surface de cette planète... samedi il avait perdu un pari et avait été à son premier rendez-vous galant et avait commencé à racheter Draco... et puis ce matin la prophétie non entendue du professeur Trelawney pourrait ou ne pourrait pas indiquer qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres immortel était sur le point d'attaquer Poudlard.

Harry organisa mentalement ce qu'il avait, et commença à écrire.

_Chers Maman et Papa,_

_La vie à Poudlard est très amusante. J'ai appris à violer la Deuxième Loi de la Thermodynamique en cours de Sorts et enchantements, et j'ai rencontré un fille prénommée Hermione Granger qui lit plus vite que moi_.

_Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là._

_Votre fils aimant,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._


	22. La méthode scientifique

_Quelque chose, quelque part, à un moment, doit s'être déroulé différemment..._

PÉTUNIA EVANS épousa Michael Verres, un professeur de Biochimie à Oxford.

HARRY JAMES POTTER-EVANS-VERRES grandit dans une maison pleine à craquer de livres. Il mordit un jour un professeur de mathématiques qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un logarithme. Il lut _Gödel, Escher et Bach_ et _Jugement dans l'Incertitude : Heuristiques et Biais_

et le volume un du _Cours de Physique de Feynman_. Et malgré les craintes apparentes de tous ceux qui l'ont rencontré, il ne veut pas devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a été mieux élevé que ça. Il veut découvrir les lois de la magie et devenir un dieu.

HERMIONE GRANGER se débrouille mieux que lui à tous les cours sauf vol sur balais.

DRACO MALFOY est exactement ce que vous pourriez attendre d'un enfant de onze ans si Dark Vador était son papa gâteau.

LE PROFESSEUR QUIRRELL vit le rêve de sa vie, être professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ou comme il préfère l'appeler, Magie de Combat. Ses élèves se demandent tous ce qui va arriver au professeur cette année.

DUMBLEDORE est soit fou, soit en train de jouer à un jeu profondément plus vaste et qui nécessite que l'on mette le feu à un poulet.

LA DIRECTRICE ADJOINTE MINERVA MCGONAGALL a besoin d'aller dans un lieu privé et de hurler pendant un moment.

Et maintenant :

HARRY POTTER ET LES MÉTHODES DE LA RATIONALITÉ

Vous n'devin'rez jamais où y va çui-là

* * *

><p><em>Quelques notes :<em>

Les opinions des personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas nécessairement ceux de l'auteur. Ce que Harry!sympa pense est _souvent_ censé être une bonne route à suivre, en particulier si Harry pense à des études scientifiques qu'il pourrait citer pour appuyer un principe en particulier. Mais tout ce que Harry fait ou pense n'est pas une bonne idée. Ça ne ferait pas une bonne histoire. Et les personnages moins sympathiques auront peut-être parfois des leçons valables à offrir, mais ces leçons pourront aussi être dangereusement à double tranchant.

Si vous n'avez pas encore lu mon profil [NdT : celui de LessWrong] (en cliquant là où ça dit "Less Wrong" en haut de la page), n'oubliez pas de le faire un jour ou l'autre ; autrement vous rateriez les fan art, comment apprendre tout ce que Harry sait, et bien plus.

Si vous n'avez pas seulement apprécié cette histoire mais que vous avez aussi appris quelque chose, pensez à la blogger ou à la tweeter. Une œuvre comme celle-ci ne fait pas plus de bien qu'il n'y a de gens pour la lire.

_Et maintenant, revenons à votre programme de fiction habituel..._

* * *

><p>La clé de cette stratégie n'est pas de choisir un chemin vers la J.K. Rowling, mais de choisir de façon à ce que <em>tous<em> les chemins mènent à _une_ J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Une petite chambre d'étude, proche, mais pas dans le dortoir de Serdaigle, l'une des nombreuses, nombreuses pièces inutilisées de Poudlard. Sol de pierre grise, murs de brique rouge, plafond de bois sombre taché, quatre globes de verre luminescents incrustés dans les quatre murs de la pièce. Une table circulaire qui ressemblait à une large plaque de marbre noir placée sur d'épais pieds de marbre noir en colonne, mais qui s'était révélée être très légère (de poids comme de masse) et n'était pas difficile à prendre et à déplacer si nécessaire. Deux confortables chaises rembourrées qui avaient d'abord semblé être rivées au sol à des emplacements peu pratiques mais qui, comme ils avaient fini par s'en rendre compte, filaient vers l'endroit où vous vous teniez dès que vous vous penchiez en arrière dans une posture laissant penser que vous étiez sur le point de vous asseoir.<p>

Il semblait aussi y avoir un certain nombre de chauve-souris volant autour de la pièce.

C'était là, noteraient les futurs historiens - _si_ tout ce projet devait un jour produire quelque chose de valeur - que l'étude scientifique de la magie avait commencé, avec deux jeunes élèves de Poudlard en première année.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, théoricien.

Et Hermione Jean Granger, expérimentatrice et cobaye.

Harry se débrouillait maintenant mieux en classe, du moins dans les cours qu'il considérait être intéressants. Il avait lu plus de livres, et pas seulement des livres pour enfants de onze ans. Il avait pratiqué la métamorphose encore et encore tous les jours pendant l'une de ses heures supplémentaires, utilisant l'autre heure pour commencer l'Occlumancie. Il prenait les classes qui le méritaient _au sérieux_, ne se contentant pas de rendre ses devoirs tous les jours, mais utilisant son temps libre pour apprendre plus qu'il n'était requis, pour lire d'autres livres en plus des manuels fournis, pas seulement avec l'espoir de mémoriser quelques réponses de contrôles, mais avec celui de maîtriser le sujet et d'exceller. On ne voyait pas beaucoup ça en dehors de Serdaigle. Et même _à_ Serdaigle, ses seuls véritables concurrents étaient Padma Patil (dont les parents venaient d'une culture non anglophone et qui avait par conséquent été élevée dans une véritable éthique du travail), Anthony Goldstein (venu d'un groupe ethnique particulier qui gagnait 25% des prix Nobel), et bien sûr, marchant à grandes enjambées au-dessus de tout le monde, telle un Titan qui flânerait à travers une meute de bébés chiens, Hermione Granger.

Pour réaliser cette expérience particulière, il fallait que le sujet apprenne seize nouveaux sorts, seul, sans aide ni correction. Ce qui voulait dire que le sujet était Hermione. Point.

Il faudrait maintenant mentionner que les chauve-souris volant autour de la pièce ne luisaient _pas_.

Harry avait du mal à accepter les implications de ce fait.

"_Oogely boogely !_" dit à nouveau Hermione.

À nouveau, au bout de la baguette de Hermione, il y eut l'apparition abrupte et sans transition d'une chauve-souris. Un instant, air. L'instant suivant, chauve-souris. Ses ailes semblaient déjà bouger au moment où elle apparut.

Et elle ne _luisait toujours pas_.

"Je peux m'arrêter maintenant ?" dit Hermione.

"Es-tu certaine," dit Harry à travers ce qui semblait être un pavé coincé dans sa gorge, "que tu ne pourrais pas les faire luire, avec un peu plus de pratique ?" Il violait la procédure expérimentale qu'il avait écrite à l'avance, ce qui était un péché, et il la violait parce qu'il n'aimait pas les résultats qu'il obtenait, ce qui était un péché _mortel_, vous pouviez aller en Enfer de la Science pour ça, mais de toute façon ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance.

"Tu as changé quoi cette fois-ci ?" dit Hermione d'un ton un peu las.

"La durée des sons _oo_, _eh_ et _ee_. C'est censé être 3 pour 2 pour 2, pas 3 pour 1 pour 1."

"_Oogely boogely_ !" dit Hermione.

La chauve-souris se matérialisa avec une seule aile et tourbillonna de façon pathétique jusqu'au sol, puis s'effondra sur la pierre grise en décrivant un arc de cercle.

"Et en vrai c'est quoi ?" dit Hermione.

"3 pour 2 pour 1."

"_Oogely boogely !"_

Cette fois la chauve-souris n'avait pas d'ailes du tout et tomba comme une souris morte en faisant un "plop".

"3 pour 1 pour 2."

Et oh la chauve-souris se matérialisa bien, et elle vola immédiatement vers le plafond, en bonne santé et luisant d'un vert vif.

Hermione hocha la tête avec satisfaction. "D'accord, quoi ensuite ?"

Il y eut une longue pause.

"_Vraiment _? On doit _vraiment_ dire _Oogely boogely_, avec les durées des sons oo, eh et ee ayant un rapport de 3 pour 1 pour 2, ou la chauve-souris ne luira pas ? _Pourquoi_ ? _Pourquoi_ _? Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, pourquoi ?_"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!_"

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

Harry avait réfléchi à la nature de la magie pendant un moment, puis il avait conçu une série d'expériences basées sur la théorie que quasiment tout ce que les sorciers croyaient au sujet de la magie était faux.

On ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ avoir besoin de dire 'Wingardium Leviosa' exactement comme il le fallait pour pouvoir faire léviter quelque chose, parce que, franchement, 'Wingardium Leviosa' ? L'univers allait vérifier que vous aviez dit 'Wingardium Leviosa' exactement comme il le fallait et sinon il ne ferait pas voler la plume ?

Non. Évidemment que non, une fois que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement. Quelqu'un, très probablement un enfant en maternelle, mais en tout cas un utilisateur anglophone de la magie qui pensait que 'Wingardium Leviosa' sonnait voletant et flottillant, avait initialement prononcé ces mots en jetant le sort pour la première fois. Puis il ou elle avait dit à tout le monde que c'était nécessaire.

Mais (s'était dit Harry) ça ne devait pas _forcément_ être fait comme ça, ce n'était pas propre à l'univers, c'était propre à _nous_.

Il y avait une vieille histoire transmise de scientifique à scientifique, un conte moral, l'histoire de Blondlot et des rayons N.

Peu après la découverte des rayons X, un éminent physicien nommé Prosper-René Blondlot - qui avait été le premier à mesurer la vitesse des ondes radio et à montrer qu'elles se propageaient à la vitesse de la lumière - avait annoncé la découverte d'un phénomène nouveau et incroyable, les rayons N, qui provoqueraient le léger éclaircissement d'un écran. Il fallait se concentrer pour le voir, mais c'était là. Les rayons N avaient plein de propriétés intéressantes. Ils étaient courbés par l'aluminium et pouvaient être concentrés par un prisme en aluminium pour venir frapper un fil de sulfure de cadmium, qui luirait alors légèrement dans le noir...

Bientôt, des dizaines de scientifiques avaient confirmé les résultats de Blondlot, en particulier en France.

Mais il y avait encore d'autres scientifiques, en Angleterre et en Allemagne, qui disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait certains d'avoir vu cette légère lueur.

Blondlot avait dit qu'ils avaient probablement mal mis en place la machinerie.

Un jour Blondlot avait donné une démonstration des rayons N. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, et son assistant avait annoncé les éclaircissements et les assombrissements tandis que Blondlot faisait ses manipulations.

Ça avait été une démonstration normale, tous les résultats étant ceux attendus.

Même si un scientifique américain nommé Robert Wood avait discrètement volé le prisme en aluminium du centre du mécanisme de Blondlot.

Et ça avait été la fin des rayons N.

_La réalité_, avait un jour dit Philip K. Dick, _c'est ce qui refuse de disparaître quand on cesse d'y croire._

Rétrospectivement, le péché de Blondlot avait été évident. Il n'aurait pas dû dire à son assistant ce qu'il faisait. Avant de lui demander de décrire la clarté de l'écran, Blondlot aurait dû s'assurer que l'assistant ne savait _ni_ ce qu'il essayait ni quand il l'essayait. Ça aurait pu être aussi simple que ça.

De nos jours on appelait ça "en aveugle", et c'était une des choses que les scientifiques modernes considéraient comme acquises. Si vous faisiez une expérience de psychologie pour voir si les gens se mettaient plus en colère quand on les frappait sur la tête avec des matraques rouges qu'avec des matraques vertes, vous n'aviez pas le droit de regarder les sujets vous-même et de décider à quel point ils étaient "en colère". Vous prendriez des photos d'eux après qu'ils aient été frappés par la matraque, et vous enverriez les photos à un panel d'évaluateurs, qui noteraient sur une échelle de 1 à 10 à quel point chaque personne paraissait être en colère, évidemment _sans_ savoir avec quelle couleur de matraque ils s'étaient fait frapper. Il n'y avait en effet absolument aucune bonne raison de dire sur quoi portait l'expérience. Vous ne diriez _certainement_ pas aux sujets de l'expérience que vous _pensiez_ qu'ils devraient être plus en colère s'ils étaient frappés par des matraques rouges. Vous leur offririez juste 20 livres sterling, les attireriez dans une pièce, les frapperiez avec une matraque d'une couleur bien sûr aléatoirement choisie et vous prendriez une photo. En fait, le frappage-par-matraque et la prise de photo seraient faits par un assistant qui n'avait pas entendu parler de l'hypothèse, comme ça, il n'aurait pas l'air de s'attendre à quelque chose, il ne frapperait pas plus fort, et il ne prendrait pas la photo pile au bon moment.

Blondlot avait détruit sa réputation en faisant le genre d'erreur qui vous aurait value une note exécrable et probablement un rire moqueur de la part de votre chargé de cours dans une classe de première année sur la conception de procédures expérimentales... en 1991.

Mais ça avait été il y a un peu plus longtemps, en 1904, et ça avait donc pris des mois avant que Robert Wood ne formule l'hypothèse alternative évidente et ne trouve un moyen de la tester, et des dizaines de scientifiques s'étaient fait avoir.

Plus de deux siècles après que la science ait débuté. Si tard dans l'histoire de la science, ça n'avait toujours pas été évident.

Ce qui rendait _totalement_ plausible le fait que, dans le petit monde magique, où la science semblait à peine connue, personne n'ait jamais essayé le premier test, le plus simple de tous, la chose la plus évidente qu'un scientifique moderne penserait à vérifier.

Les livres étaient pleins d'instructions compliquées sur les choses que vous deviez faire _exactement comme il fallait_ afin de jeter un sort. Et Harry avait émis l'hypothèse qu'obéir à ces instructions, que vérifier que vous les suiviez correctement, _avait_ probablement un effet. Ça vous forçait_ à vous concentrer sur le sort_. Vous dire de juste agiter votre baguette et de faire un vœu ne marcherait probablement _pas_ aussi bien. Et une fois que vous croyiez que le sort était censé fonctionner d'une certaine façon, une fois que vous l'aviez pratiqué de cette manière, vous pourriez ne pas être capable de vous convaincre que ça pourrait marcher d'une _autre_ manière...

... si vous essayiez la méthode simple mais erronée, et essayiez de tester des formes alternatives _vous-même_.

Mais si vous ne _saviez pas_ ce à quoi avait ressemblé le sort original ?

Et si vous donniez à Hermione une liste de sorts qu'elle n'avait pas encore étudiés, trouvés dans un livre de sorts de farce stupides de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et donniez à certains de ces sorts les instructions correctes et originales, tandis que d'autres auraient un geste modifié, un mot inversé ? Et si vous gardiez les mêmes instructions, mais lui disiez qu'un sort censé créer un ver rouge était censé créer un ver bleu ?

Et bien dans ce cas, il s'était avéré que...

... là, Harry avait du mal à croire à ses résultats...

... si vous disiez à Hermione de dire "Oogely boogely" avec un rapport dans la durée des voyelles de 3 pour 1 pour 1, au lieu du rapport correct de 3 pour 1 pour 2, vous obteniez toujours la chauve-souris mais elle ne luisait plus.

Non pas que les croyances soient ici _sans importance_. Non pas que _seuls_ les mots et les mouvements de baguette importent.

Si vous donniez une information totalement incorrecte à Hermione sur ce qu'un sort était censé faire, il cesserait de fonctionner.

Si vous ne lui disiez pas du tout ce qu'un sort était censé faire, il cesserait de fonctionner.

Si elle savait vaguement ce qu'un sort était censé faire, ou si elle était partiellement dans l'erreur, alors le sort fonctionnerait comme tel que décrit dans le livre original, pas tel que Harry l'avait décrit à Hermione.

Pour l'instant, Harry se cognait littéralement la tête contre le mur de briques. Pas fort. Il ne voulait pas endommager son précieux cerveau. Mais s'il ne trouvait pas un exutoire quelconque pour sa frustration, il souffrirait de combustion spontanée.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

II semblait que l'univers voulait _vraiment_ que vous disiez 'Wingardium Leviosa', et il voulait que vous le disiez d'une certaine façon, et il se fichait tout autant de _votre_ opinion sur la prononciation correcte du sort que de votre opinion sur la gravité.

_POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?_

Le pire, c'était l'air amusé et hautain qu'affichait Hermione.

Hermione n'avait _pas_ apprécié l'idée de rester assise à obéir aux instructions de Harry sans savoir pourquoi.

Alors Harry lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils testaient.

Harry avait expliqué pourquoi ils le testaient.

Harry avait expliqué pourquoi aucun sorcier ne l'avait probablement essayé avant eux.

Harry avait expliqué qu'il était à vrai dire plutôt confiant dans sa prédiction.

Parce que, avait dit Harry, il était _impossible_ que l'univers veuille vraiment vous voir dire 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

Hermione avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas ce que les livres disaient. Hermione avait demandé si Harry pensait vraiment qu'il était plus intelligent, à onze ans, après juste un mois de scolarité à Poudlard, que tous les autres sorciers du monde qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui.

Harry avait dit exactement le mots suivant :

"Évidemment."

Maintenant, Harry regardait le mur de briques rouges directement face à lui et estimait avec quelle force il lui faudrait se frapper la tête pour se donner une concussion qui interférerait avec sa formation de souvenirs à long terme et l'empêcherait de se souvenir de ça plus tard. Hermione ne riait pas, mais il pouvait sentir son _intention de rire_ qui irradiait de derrière lui comme une épouvantable pression sur sa peau, un peu comme s'il avait su qu'il était suivi par un tueur en série, mais _pire_.

"Dis-le," dit Harry.

"Je _n'allais_ pas le dire," dit la voix sympathique de Hermione Granger. "Ça ne semblait pas être gentil."

"Finissons-en," dit Harry.

"D'accord ! Alors tu m'as fait ce _long cours magistral_ en me disant à quel point c'était difficile de pratiquer la science la plus simple, et qu'on aurait peut-être besoin de rester sur ce problème pendant _trente-cinq_ ans, et tu t'es ensuite attendu à ce qu'on fasse la plus grande découverte de l'histoire de la magie pendant notre première heure de collaboration. Tu ne faisais pas qu'espérer, tu t'y attendais vraiment. Tu es bête."

"Merci. Maintenant -"

"J'ai lu tous les livres que tu m'as donnés et je ne sais toujours pas comment appeler ça. Présomption ? Illusion de la planification ? Super méga effet Lac Wobegon ? Ils devront le nommer d'après toi. Le Biais Harry."

"Ça _va_ !"

"Mais c'_est_ mignon. C'est tellement un truc de garçon."

"_Va mourir_."

"Ooh, tu dis des choses des plus romantiques."

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

"Quoi maintenant ?" dit Hermione.

Harry reposa sa tête contre les briques. Son front commençait à lui faire mal là où il l'avait frappé. "Rien. Je dois retourner concevoir d'autres expériences."

Pendant le mois précédent, Harry avait précautionneusement devisé, à l'avance, un parcours expérimental qui leur aurait duré jusqu'à décembre.

Ça aurait été un ensemble d'expériences _géniales_ si le _tout premier test_ n'avait pas falsifié la théorie initiale.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi stupide.

"Laisse-moi me corriger," dit Harry. "Je dois concevoir _une_ nouvelle expérience. Je te dirai quand je l'ai, et nous la ferons, et alors je concevrai la suivante. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"J'en pense que _quelqu'un_ vient de faire _beaucoup d'efforts_ pour rien."

_Bam._ Oh. Il y avait été un peu plus fort que prévu.

"Donc," dit Hermione. Elle était penchée dans sa chaise et l'air hautain était de retour sur son visage. "Qu'avons-nous appris aujourd'hui ?"

"J'ai découvert," dit Harry à travers ses dents serrées, "que quand il s'agit de faire des recherches vraiment élémentaires sur un problème réellement déroutant où on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, mes livres sur la méthode scientifique sont de la merde -"

"Langage, M. Potter ! Certains d'entre nous sont d'innocentes jeunes filles !"

"Très bien. Mais si mes livres n'étaient pas du _merlan_, c'est un type de poisson tout à fait honorable, ils m'auraient donné l'important conseil suivant : quand il y a un problème déroutant et que tu ne fais que commencer et que tu as une hypothèse falsifiable, va la tester. Trouve une moyen simple et facile de faire une vérification élémentaire et fais-la tout de suite. Ne t'embête pas à concevoir un parcours expérimental élaboré qui rendrait une demande de subvention impressionnante aux yeux d'une agence de financement. Vérifie juste aussi vite que possible si tes idées sont fausses avant de commencer à y investir d'immenses efforts. Que penses-tu de cette morale ?"

"Mmm... d'accord," dit Hermione. "Mais j'espérais aussi quelque chose comme 'les livres de Hermione ne sont pas sans valeur. Ils sont écrits par de sages vieux sorciers qui en savent beaucoup plus long sur la magie que moi. Je devrais prêter attention à ce que disent les livres de Hermione.' On peut aussi avoir cette morale ?"

La mâchoire de Harry semblait être bien trop crispée pour pouvoir laisser échapper le moindre mot, alors il hocha juste la tête.

"Génial !" dit Hermione. "J'ai bien aimé cette expérience. On a beaucoup appris et ça ne m'a pris qu'une petite heure."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Dans les donjons de Serpentard.<p>

Une salle inutilisée éclairée d'une inquiétante lumière verte, bien plus vive cette fois, venant d'un petit globe de cristal temporairement enchanté, mais une inquiétante lumière verte quand même, projetant d'étranges ombres à partir de bureaux poussiéreux.

Deux silhouettes aux dimensions enfantines porteuses de houppelandes grises (pas de masques) étaient entrées en silence et s'étaient assises sur deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre, séparées par un bureau.

C'était le deuxième rassemblement de la Conspiration Bayésienne.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas su s'il devait l'attendre avec impatience.

Harry Potter, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, ne semblait pas avoir le moindre doute quant à l'humeur appropriée.

Harry Potter avait l'air d'être prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

"Hermione Granger," dit Harry Potter alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche. "_Ne pose pas de questions_."

_Il n'aurait pas été à un deuxième rendez-vous galant quand même ?_ pensa Draco, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Harry," dit Draco, "je suis désolé, mais je dois quand même te demander, as-tu _vraiment_ commandé une bourse en peau de Moke très coûteuse pour l'anniversaire de la fille sang-de-bourbe ?"

"Oui, en effet. Bien sûr, tu as déjà compris pourquoi."

Mû par un sentiment de frustration, Draco leva son bras et se ratissa le cuir chevelu, sa houppelande frottant l'arrière de sa main. Il n'avait _pas _été certain de la raison, mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas le dire. Et Serpentard _savait_ qu'il faisait la cour à Harry Potter, il avait rendu cela évident en cours de Défense. "Harry," dit Draco, "les gens savent que je suis ton ami, ils ne sont pas au courant pour la Conspiration, bien sûr, mais ils savent qu'on est amis, et quand tu fais ce genre de choses, ça nuit à _mon_ image."

Le visage de Harry Potter se contracta. "Quiconque à Serpentard ne peut pas comprendre le concept consistant à agir de façon gentille envers quelqu'un que l'on aime pas réellement devrait être donné à manger à des serpents de compagnie."

"Il y a beaucoup de gens à Serpentard qui ne le _comprennent pas_," dit Draco avec sérieux. "La plupart des gens sont stupides, et il faut quand même avoir une bonne image auprès d'eux." Harry Potter _devait_ comprendre ça s'il voulait parvenir à quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.

"Quelle importance, ce que les autres pensent de toi ? Vas-tu vraiment passer toute ta vie à devoir expliquer tout ce que tu fais aux pires idiots de Serpentard, à _les _laisser _te_ juger ? Je suis désolé, Draco, mais je n'abaisserai pas mes fourbes complots à un niveau que le plus idiot de Serpentard pourra comprendre juste parce que sinon, tu aurais une mauvaise image. Même notre amitié ne vaut pas ça. La vie ne serait _plus amusante du tout_. Dis-moi que _tu_ n'as jamais pensé ça de quelqu'un à Serpentard trop stupide pour respirer ; que c'est en-deçà de la dignité d'un Malfoy que de devoir les satisfaire."

Draco n'y avait sincèrement pas pensé. Jamais. Satisfaire les idiots, c'était comme de respirer, vous le faisiez sans réfléchir.

"Harry," finit par dire Draco. "Ce n'est pas malin de juste faire ce que tu veux sans te soucier de l'image que ça donne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se souciait de son image ! Il était craint et haï, il savait _exactement_ quelle sorte de peur et de haine il voulait créer. _Tout le monde_ doit se soucier de ce que pensent les autres."

La silhouette encapuchonnée haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Rappelle-moi un jour de te parler de quelque chose nommé l'expérience de conformité de Asch, tu pourrais la trouver assez amusante. Pour l'instant, je remarquerai juste qu'il est dangereux de se soucier _instinctivement_ de ce que pensent les autres parce que c'est _vraiment important pour toi_ et pas parce que c'est le résultat d'un calcul fait de sang-froid. Rappelle-toi, j'ai été battu et malmené par des Serpentard plus âgés pendant quinze minutes, et je me suis ensuite levé et je les ai pardonnés. Exactement comme le bon et vertueux Survivant se doit de faire. Mais mes calculs faits de sang-froid, Draco, me disent que les pires idiots de Serpentard ne me sont _d'aucune utilité_, puisque _je n'ai pas de serpent de compagnie_. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de me soucier de ce qu'ils pensent de la façon dont je conduis mon duel avec Hermione Granger."

Draco ne ferma pas ses poings sous l'effet de la frustration. "C'est juste une sang-de-bourbe," dit Draco, se maîtrisant pour garder sa voix calme et pour ne pas crier. "Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pousse-la dans les escaliers."

"Serdaigle saurait -"

"Dis à Pansy Parkinson de la pousser dans les escaliers ! Tu n'aurais même pas à la manipuler, donne-lui une Mornille et elle le fera !"

"_Je_ saurais ! Hermione m'a battu dans un concours de lecture, elle a de meilleures notes que moi, je dois la battre avec mon _cerveau_, ou ça ne compte pas !"

"_Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu la respecte autant ?"_

"_Elle a du pouvoir à Serdaigle ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies de ce qu'un idiot sans pouvoir de Serpentard peut penser ?"_

"_Ça s'appelle la politique ! Et si tu ne peux pas y jouer tu ne peux pas avoir de pouvoir !"_

"_Marcher sur la Lune est un pouvoir ! Être un grand sorcier est un pouvoir ! Il y a des genres de pouvoirs qui ne m'obligent pas à passer le reste de ma vie à satisfaire des demeurés !"_

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, et, presque parfaitement à l'unisson, commencèrent à prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

"Désolé," dit Harry après quelques moments, essuyant de la sueur de son front. "Désolé, Draco. Tu as beaucoup de pouvoir politique et c'est logique que tu veuilles le conserver. Tu _devrais_ analyser ce que Serpentard pense. C'est un jeu important et je n'aurais pas dû l'insulter. Mais tu ne peux pas _me_ demander d'abaisser mon niveau de jeu au sein de Serdaigle juste pour que tu puisses passer du temps avec moi sans avoir une mauvaise image. Dis à Serpentard que tu grinces des dents tout en prétendant être mon ami."

C'était exactement ce que Draco _avait_ dit à Serpentard, et il ne savait toujours pas si c'était vrai.

"De toute façon," dit Draco. "En parlant de ton image. J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Rita Skeeter a entendu certaines histoires te concernant et elle a été poser des questions."

Harry Potter leva les sourcils. "Qui ?"

"Elle écrit pour _La Gazette du sorcier," _dit Draco. Il essaya de ne pas paraître soucieux. La _Gazette du sorcier_ était l'un des principaux outils de Père, il l'utilisait comme il aurait usé d'une baguette magique. "C'est le journal auquel les gens prêtent vraiment attention. Rita Skeeter parle des célébrités, et comme elle le dit, elle utilise sa plume pour crever leur réputations surfaites. Si elle ne peut pas trouver de rumeur te concernant, elle s'en fabriquera une."

"Je _vois_," dit Harry Potter. Sous la houppelande, son visage verdâtre semblait fort pensif.

Draco hésita quant à ce qu'il devait dire ensuite. Quelqu'un devait déjà avoir informé Père du fait qu'il faisait la cour à Harry Potter, et Père saurait aussi que Draco ne lui en avait pas parlé dans ses lettres, et Père comprendrait que Draco ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait réellement garder ça secret, ce qui envoyait un message clair disant que Draco jouait à son propre jeu, mais toujours du côté de Père, puisque si Draco avait succombé à la tentation, il aurait envoyé de faux rapports.

Par conséquent, Père avait probablement anticipé ce que Draco allait dire.

Jouer au jeu avec Père était une sensation plutôt déroutante. Même s'ils étaient dans le même camp. D'un côté, c'était exaltant, mais Draco savait aussi qu'à la fin, il s'avérerait que Père avait mieux joué que lui. Il était impossible que ça finisse autrement.

"Harry," dit enfin Draco. "Ce n'est pas une suggestion. Ce n'est pas mon conseil. C'est juste une information. Mon père pourrait presque certainement étouffer cet article. Mais il t'en coûterait."

Que Père se soit attendu à ce que Draco dise exactement cela à Harry Potter ne fut pas quelque chose que Draco dit tout haut. Harry Potter le comprendrait de lui même, ou pas.

Mais au lieu de ça, Harry Potter secoua la tête, souriant sous sa houppelande. "Je n'ai aucune intention d'étouffer Rita Skeeter."

Draco n'essaya même pas de cacher son incrédulité. "Tu ne _peux pas_ me dire que tu ne te soucies pas de ce qu'un _journal_ dit sur toi !"

"Je m'en soucie moins que tu ne pourrais le penser," dit Harry Potter. "Mais j'ai mes propres méthodes pour traiter avec Skeeter et ses semblables. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Lucius."

Un air inquiet apparut sur le visage de Draco avait qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Quel que soit le prochain coup de Harry, c'était quelque chose auquel Père ne s'attendait pas, et cela rendait Draco très nerveux que d'imaginer où ça pourrait mener.

Draco se rendit aussi compte qu'il suait sous sa houppelande. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté une de ces choses auparavant, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les houppelandes de Mangemort avaient probablement des Charmes Rafraîchissants et d'autres choses comme ça.

Harry Potter essuya de nouveau un peu de sueur de son front, grimaça, sortit sa baguette, pointa vers le haut, prit une profonde inspiration, et dit "_Frigideiro_ !"

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco sentit le courant d'air froid.

"_Frigideiro ! Frigideiro ! Frigideiro ! Frigideiro ! Frigideiro !"_

Puis Harry Potter rabaissa sa baguette, même si sa main semblait un peu tremblante, et il la rangea dans ses robes.

Toute la pièce était sensiblement plus fraîche. Draco aurait aussi pu le faire, mais quand même, pas mal.

"Donc," dit Draco. "La Science. Tu vas me parler du sang."

"Nous allons _découvrir_ le sang," dit Harry Potter. "En faisant des expériences."

"Très bien," dit Draco. "Quel genre d'expériences ?"

De sous sa houppelande, Harry Potter sourit d'un air maléfique : "À toi de me le dire."

* * *

><p>Draco avait entendu parler de quelque chose nommé la méthode socratique, qui consistait à enseigner en posant des questions (nommée d'après l'ancien philosophe qui avait été trop intelligent pour être un vrai Moldu et avait donc été un sorcier sang-pur en couverture). L'un de ses précepteurs avait beaucoup utilisé la méthode socratique. Ça avait été agaçant mais efficace.<p>

Et il y avait la méthode Harry Potter, qui était cinglée.

Pour être honnête, Draco devait admettre que Harry Potter avait d'abord essayé la méthode Socratique et que ça n'avait pas très bien marché.

Harry Potter avait demandé comment Draco ferait pour _réfuter_ l'hypothèse des puristes du sang selon laquelle les sorciers ne pouvaient pas faire les super trucs qu'ils avaient fait il y a huit siècles parce qu'ils s'étaient métissés avec les nés-Moldus et les Cracmols.

Draco avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Harry Potter pouvait rester assis là à le regarder en face et à dire que ce n'était pas un piège.

Harry Potter avait répondu, toujours en le regardant en face, que si c'était un piège ça aurait été tellement pathétiquement évident qu'_il_ aurait dû être donné à manger à des serpents de compagnie, mais ce n'était _pas_ un piège, c'était simplement une règle sur la façon dont les scientifiques opéraient, et elle disait que vous deviez essayer de réfuter vos propres théories, et si vous faisiez un effort honnête et que vous échouiez, alors vous aviez gagné.

Draco avait essayé de faire remarquer la prodigieuse stupidité de cette méthode en suggérant que la clé pour survivre à un duel était de se jeter Avada Kedavra sur le pied et de manquer.

Harry Potter avait _acquiescé_.

Draco avait secoué la tête.

Harry Potter avait alors introduit l'idée que les scientifiques regardaient les idées se battre pour voir lesquelles gagnaient, et qu'on _ne pouvait pas se battre sans opposant_, alors Draco devait trouver des opposants à l'hypothèse des puristes du sang, pour qu'elle puisse les combattre et gagner, ce que Draco comprit un peu mieux, même si Harry Potter l'avait dit d'un air plutôt répugné. Par exemple : il était clair que si le purisme du sang était la façon dont le monde fonctionnait vraiment, alors le ciel devait être bleu. Et si une autre théorie était vraie, alors le ciel devait être vert. Et personne n'avait encore vu le ciel, alors vous alliez dehors, regardiez, et les puristes du sang gagnaient ; et après que ça ait eu lieu six fois de suite, les gens commenceraient à remarquer la tendance.

Harry Potter avait ensuite prétendu que tous les opposants que Draco inventait étaient trop faibles, et que le purisme du sang n'aurait pas de mérite à les vaincre parce que la bataille ne serait pas assez impressionnante. Draco avait aussi compris cela. _Les sorciers sont devenus plus faibles parce que les elfes de maison volent notre magie_ ne lui avait pas semblé très impressionnant à lui non plus.

(Bien que Harry Potter _avait_ dit qu'au moins celle-là était testable, puisqu'ils pouvaient essayer de vérifier si les elfes de maison étaient devenus plus fort au fil du temps, et même dessiner une image représentant l'augmentation de la force des elfes de maison et une autre image représentant la diminution de la force des sorciers et si les deux images correspondaient ça désignerait les elfes de maison, le tout dit d'un ton si sérieux que Draco avait ressenti l'impulsion d'aller poser quelques questions précises à un Dobby sous Veritaserum avant de reprendre ses esprits.)

Et Harry Potter avait enfin dit que Draco _ne pouvait pas_ truquer la bataille, les scientifiques n'étaient pas stupides, ce serait _évident_ si on la truquait, ça devait être un _vrai combat_, entre deux théories qui pourraient _vraiment_ être vraies, avec un test que seule la _vraie_ hypothèse devrait réussir, quelque chose qui _aurait_ des conséquences différentes selon que l'une ou l'autre hypothèse soit vraie. Harry Potter avait prétendu qu'il voulait juste savoir _comment le sang fonctionnait vraiment_ et que pour ça, il avait besoin de voir le purisme de sang gagner _pour de vrai_ et que Draco n'allait pas le tromper avec des théories qui n'attendaient que d'être abattues.

C'est alors que Harry Potter avait dit, plutôt frustré, qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Draco ait _vraiment_ autant de mal à considérer différents points de vue, il y avait _certainement_ des Mangemorts qui avaient joué le rôle d'ennemis du purisme du sang et avaient trouvé des arguments bien plus plausibles contre leur propre camp que ceux que Draco avait offerts. Si Draco avait essayé de jouer le rôle d'un membre de la faction de Dumbledore, et avait trouvé l'hypothèse des elfes de maison, il n'aurait pas pour un instant trompé qui que ce soit.

Draco avait été forcé d'admettre que Harry marquait un point.

D'où la méthode Harry Potter.

"S'il vous plaît, Dr. Malfoy," pleurnicha Harry Potter, "pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas mon article ?"

Harry Potter avait dû répéter la phrase "fais juste semblant de faire semblant d'être un scientifique" trois fois avant que Draco ne comprenne.

À cet instant, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de profondément _tordu_ dans le cerveau de Harry, et que quiconque s'essaierait à la Legilimancie à son encontre ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

Harry Potter était alors entré dans des détails considérables : Draco devait faire semblant d'être Dr. Malfoy, un Mangemort faisant semblant d'être rédacteur en chef d'une revue scientifique qui voulait rejeter l'article de son ennemi le Dr. Potter, "De la transmission héréditaire des capacités magiques", et si le Mangemort ne se comportait pas comme l'aurait fait un vrai scientifique, sa nature de Mangemort serait révélée et il serait exécuté ; en même temps, le Dr. Malfoy était aussi observé par ses propres rivaux et il devait _avoir l'air_ de rejeter l'article du Dr. Potter pour des raisons scientifiquement neutres, ou alors il perdrait son poste de rédacteur en chef.

Il était merveilleux que le Choixpeau ne soit pas à Sainte-Mangouste en train de baragouiner comme un dément.

On n'avait aussi jamais demandé à Draco de jouer un rôle aussi complexe et il n'aurait refusé le défi pour rien au monde.

Pour l'instant, comme Harry Potter avait dit, ils se mettaient dans l'ambiance.

"Dr. Potter, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez écrit ceci avec une encre de la mauvaise couleur," dit Draco. "Suivant !"

Le visage du Dr. Potter se débrouilla très bien pour se décomposer sous l'effet du désespoir et Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un éclair de la joie du Dr. Malfoy, même si le Mangemort faisait seulement semblant d'être le Dr. Malfoy.

Cette partie était _drôle_. Il aurait pu continuer toute la journée.

Le Dr. Potter se leva de sa chaise, affalé et consterné, s'éloigna en traînant les pieds et devint Harry Potter, qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement, puis redevint le Dr. Potter, s'approchant avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Le Dr. Potter s'assit et présenta une feuille de parchemin au Dr. Malfoy sur laquelle il était écrit :

_De la transmission héréditaire des capacités magiques_

_Dr. H. J. Potter-Evans-Verres, Institut pour la Science Suffisamment Avancée_

_Mon observation :_

_Les sorciers d'aujourd'hui ne peuvent pas faire des choses aussi impressionnantes que celles que les sorciers faisaient il y a 800 ans._

_Ma conclusion :_

_Le monde sorcier est devenu plus faible en mêlant son sang à celui des nés-Moldu et des Cracmols._

"Dr. Malfoy", dit le Dr. Potter en le regardant avec espoir, "je me demandais si la _Revue des Résultats Impossibles à Reproduire _pourrait envisager la publication de mon article intitulé 'De la transmission héréditaire des capacités magiques'."

Draco regarda le parchemin, souriant pendant qu'il envisageait des motifs de refus possibles. S'il avait été un professeur, il aurait rejeté cet essai parce qu'il était trop court, donc...

"C'est trop long, Dr. Potter," dit le Dr. Malfoy.

Pendant un instant on put voir une véritable incrédulité sur le visage du Dr. Potter.

"Ah..." dit le Dr. Potter. "Et si je me débarrasse du double interligne entre l'observation et la conclusion, et que je mets juste '_par conséquent' _-"

"Alors ce sera trop court. Suivant !"

Le Dr. Potter s'éloigna en traînant les pieds.

"Très bien," dit Harry Potter, "tu deviens _trop bon_ à ce jeu. Encore deux fois pour t'entraîner, et la troisième fois ce sera pour de vrai, sans interruptions, je viendrai juste te voir et cette fois-ci tu refuseras le papier à cause de son véritable contenu, souviens-toi, tes rivaux scientifiques te regardent."

Le prochain article du Dr. Potter était parfait à tout point de vue, une merveille en son genre, mais il devait malheureusement être refusé parce que la revue du Dr. Malfoy avait un problème avec la lettre E. Le Dr. Potter offrit de réécrire l'article sans ces mots, et le Dr. Malfoy expliqua qu'en fait c'était plus un problème de voyelles.

L'article suivant fut refusé parce qu'on était mardi.

On était en fait samedi.

Le Dr. Potter essaya de rappeler ce fait et se vit répondre : "Suivant !"

(Draco commençait à comprendre pourquoi Rogue avait utilisé son emprise sur Dumbledore juste pour obtenir un poste qui le laisserait être horrible envers les élèves.)

Et alors...

Le Dr. Potter s'approcha avec un petit sourire supérieur sur le visage.

"C'est mon tout dernier article, _De la transmission héréditaire des capacités magiques,_" dit le Dr. Potter avec assurance, et il jeta le parchemin. "J'ai décidé d'autoriser votre revue à le publier, et je l'ai préparée exactement selon vos directives, afin que vous puissiez le publier rapidement."

Le Mangemort décida de pourchasser et de tuer le Dr. Potter quand sa mission serait terminée. Le Dr. Malfoy garda un sourire poli, puisque ses rivaux le regardaient, et dit...

(La pause continua tandis que le Dr. Potter le regardait avec impatience.)

... "Laissez-moi regarder ça, s'il vous plaît."

Le Dr. Malfoy prit le parchemin et le parcourut avec attention.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas un vrai scientifique commençait à rendre le Mangemort nerveux, et Draco essayait de se rappeler comment parler comme Harry Potter.

"Vous, ah, devez prendre en compte d'autres explications possibles pour votre, euh, observation, à part celle-ci -"

"Vraiment ?" l'interrompit le Dr. Potter. "Comme quoi exactement ? _Les elfes de maison volent notre magie_ ? Mes données n'admettent qu'une seule conclusion possible, Dr. Malfoy. Il n'y _a_ pas d'autres hypothèses plausibles."

Draco essayait furieusement d'ordonner à son cerveau de penser à ce qu'il dirait s'il faisait semblant d'être dans le camp de Dumbledore, ce qu'_ils_ prétendaient être l'explication pour le déclin de la sorcellerie, Draco ne s'était jamais embêté à vraiment poser cette question...

"Si vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer une autre explication possible pour mes données, vous devrez publier mon article, _Dr. Malfoy_."

C'est le sourire railleur sur la visage du Dr. Potter qui fit tout basculer.

"Ah ouais ?" lâcha le Dr. Malfoy. "Et comment savez-vous que la magie elle-même n'est pas en train de disparaître ?"

Le temps s'arrêta.

Draco et Harry Potter échangèrent des regards horrifiés.

Puis Harry Potter cracha quelque chose qui était probablement un mot extrêmement grossier si on avait été élevé par des Moldus. _"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !_" dit Harry Potter. "Et j'aurais dû. La magie s'en va. _Mince, mince, mince_ !"

Le ton alarmé de la voix de Harry Potter était contagieux. Sans même y penser, la main de Draco alla trouver sa baguette dans ses robes et la serra. Il avait pensé que la Maison des Malfoy était _en sécurité,_ tant que vous épousiez des membres de familles capables de retracer leur lignée sur quatre générations, vous étiez censés être _en sécurité_, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que personne ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter la fin de la magie. "Harry, on fait quoi ?" la voix de Draco montait vers la panique. "_On fait quoi_ ?"

"_Laisse-moi réfléchir !_"

Après quelques instants, Harry tendit sa main vers un pupitre proche et attrapa la même plume et le même rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait utilisé pour écrire son prétendu article, et il commença à griffonner quelque chose.

"On arrivera à le comprendre," dit Harry, la gorge serrée, "si la magie disparaît, on trouvera à quelle vitesse elle s'en va, et combien de temps il nous reste pour faire quelque chose, et alors on trouvera pourquoi elle disparaît, et on fera quelque chose. Draco, les pouvoirs des sorciers ont-il décliné à un taux constant, ou y a-t-il eu des chutes soudaines ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas..."

"Tu m'as dit que personne n'était arrivé au niveau des fondateurs de Poudlard. Donc ça continue depuis au moins huit siècles ? Tu ne peux pas te rappeler d'une histoire sur des problèmes apparaissant soudainement il y a cinq siècles ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Draco essayait frénétiquement de réfléchir. "J'ai toujours entendu dire que personne n'a été aussi bon que Merlin, et après ça, personne n'a été aussi bon que les fondateurs de Poudlard."

"Très bien," dit Harry. Il griffonnait toujours. "Parce les Moldus ont commencé à ne plus croire à la magie il y a trois siècles, et je pensais que ça aurait pu avoir un rapport. Et il y a environ un siècle et demi, les Moldus ont commencé à utiliser un genre de technologie qui arrête de fonctionner à proximité de la magie et je me demandais si la réciproque aurait aussi pu être vraie."

Draco explosa sur son siège, tellement en colère qu'il pouvait à peine parler. "Ce sont les _Moldus..._"

"_Bon sang !_" rugit Harry. "Est-ce que _tu_ t'écoutes au moins parler ? Ça dure depuis huit siècles au moins et les Moldus ne faisaient rien d'intéressant à l'époque ! _Nous devons découvrir la vérité _! Les Moldus ont _peut-être_ quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais si ce n'est _pas_ le cas, et que tu te mets à tout leur mettre sur le dos, et que ça nous empêche de découvrir ce qui se passe _vraiment_, alors un matin viendra où tu te réveilleras pour découvrir que ta baguette n'est qu'un bout de bois !"

La respiration de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son père avait souvent dit _nos baguettes se briseront dans nos mains_ dans ses discours, mais Draco n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ça _voulait dire_, après tout, ça n'allait pas lui arriver à _lui_. Et maintenant ça semblait très réel. _Juste un bout de bois_. Draco pouvait imaginer ce que ça serait de sortir sa baguette et d'essayer de jeter un sort et de découvrir que rien ne se produisait...

Ça pouvait arriver à _tout le monde_.

Il n'y aurait plus de sorciers, plus de magie, jamais. Juste des Moldus avec quelques légendes de ce que leurs ancêtres avaient été capables de faire. Certains des Moldus s'appelleraient Malfoy, et c'est tout ce qui resterait du nom.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco comprit pourquoi les Mangemorts existaient.

Il avait toujours considéré comme acquis que devenir un Mangemort, c'était quelque chose qu'on faisait quand on devenait adulte. Maintenant Draco _comprenait_, il savait pourquoi Père et les amis de Père avaient juré de donner leur vie pour empêcher le cauchemar d'avoir lieu, il y avait des choses que vous ne pouviez pas regarder se produire sans rien faire. Mais si ça allait avoir lieu _de toute façon_, et si tous ces sacrifices, tous les amis perdus victimes de Dumbledore, toute la _famille_ qu'ils avaient perdue, et si tout avait été pour _rien_.

"La magie ne _peut pas_ être en train de disparaître," dit Draco. Sa voix de brisait. "Ça ne serait pas _juste_."

Harry s'arrêta de griffonner et leva les yeux. Son visage affichait de la colère. "Ton père ne t'a jamais dit que la vie n'est pas juste ?"

Père avait dit cela à chaque fois que Draco avait utilisé ce mot. "Mais, mais, c'est juste trop horrible d'y croire..."

"Draco, laisse-moi te présenter quelque chose que j'appelle la Litanie de Tarski. Elle change à chaque fois que tu l'utilises. Cette fois-ci, elle se prononce ainsi : _Si la magie disparaît du monde, je veux croire que la magie disparaît du monde. Si la magie ne disparaît pas du monde, je veux ne pas croire que la magie disparaît du monde. Puis-je ne pas devenir attaché à des croyances que je ne souhaite pas avoir. _Si nous vivons dans un monde où la magie disparaît, _c'est ce que nous devons croire_, nous devons savoir ce qui va arriver pour pouvoir l'arrêter, ou dans le pire des cas pour être prêt à faire ce qu'on peut avec le temps qui nous reste. Ne pas le croire ne l'empêchera pas d'arriver. Donc la _seule_ question que nous devons nous poser, c'est si la magie disparaît _vraiment_, et si c'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons, alors c'est ce en quoi nous voulons croire. Litanie de Gendlin : _Ce qui est vrai l'est déjà, l'admettre ne le rend pas pire. _Dis-le."

"Ce qui est vrai l'est déjà," répéta Draco, la voix tremblante, "l'admettre ne le rend pas pire."

"Si la magie disparaît, je veux croire que la magie disparaît. Si la magie ne disparaît pas, je veux ne pas croire que la magie disparaît. Dis-le."

Draco répéta les mots, la nausée soulevant son estomac.

"Bien," dit Harry, "souviens-toi, ça n'est peut-être _pas_ en train d'arriver, et alors tu ne devras pas non plus y croire. _D'abord, _on veut juste savoir ce qui se passe vraiment, dans quel monde nous vivons vraiment." Harry revint à son travail, griffonna un peu plus, puis tourna le parchemin pour que Draco puisse le voir. Draco se pencha sur le bureau et Harry rapprocha la lumière verte.

_Observation :_

_La sorcellerie n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle ne l'était quand Poudlard a été fondée._

_Hypothèses :_

_1. La magie elle-même disparaît._

_2. Les sorciers se métissent avec les Moldus et les Cracmols._

_3. Le savoir permettant de jeter des sorts puissants se perd._

_4. Les sorciers ne mangent pas ce qu'il faut étant enfants, ou quelque chose d'autre à part le sang les fait devenir plus faible._

_5. La technologie Moldue interfère avec la magie (depuis 1000 ans ?)._

_6. Les sorciers plus puissants ont moins d'enfants (Draco = fils unique ? Vérifier si trois sorciers puissants, Quirrell / Dumbledore / Seigneur des Ténèbres ont eu des enfants)._

_Tests :_

"Très bien," dit Harry. Sa respiration semblait un peu plus calme. "Maintenant, quand tu fais face à un problème déroutant et que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe, la réaction intelligente est de trouver des tests très simples, des choses que tu peux tout de suite vérifier. On a besoin de tests rapides pour établir une distinction entre ces hypothèses. Des observations qui seraient différentes pour au moins l'une d'elles par rapport aux autres."

Draco regarda la liste, choqué. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il connaissait une effroyable quantité de Sang-Purs qui étaient enfant uniques. Lui-même, Vincent, Gregory, presque _tout le monde_. Les deux sorciers les plus puissants dont tout le monde parlait étaient Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et aucun d'eux n'avait d'enfant, comme Harry l'avait soupçonné...

"Ça va être très dur de faire la distinction entre 2 et 6," dit Harry, "c'est dans le sang dans un cas comme dans l'autre, et il faudrait essayer de suivre le déclin de la sorcellerie, et le comparer au nombre d'enfants qu'ont différents types de sorciers, et mesurer les capacités des nés-Moldus comparées à celles des Sang-Purs..." Les doigts de Harry tapotaient nerveusement le bureau. "Mettons juste 6 et 2 dans le même panier et appelons-les pour l'instant l'hypothèse du sang. 4 est peu probable parce que tout le monde aurait remarqué une baisse soudaine quand les sorciers seraient passées à un nouveau régime, c'est difficile d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu changer avec régularité pendant les derniers 800 ans. 5 est peu probable pour la même raison, pas de baisses soudaines, et puis les Moldus ne faisaient rien il y a 800 ans. De toute façon 4 ressemble à 2 et 5 ressemble à 1. Donc on devrait surtout essayer de distinguer entre 1, 2 et 3." Harry fit pivoter le parchemin face à lui, dessina une ellipse autour de ces trois chiffres et le fit à nouveau pivoter. "La magie disparaît, le sang s'affaiblit, le savoir diminue. Quel test produit un résultat différent selon que l'une de ces trois hypothèses est vraie ? Que pourrions-nous observer qui voudrait dire qu'une de ces trois est fausse ?"

"_Je_ ne sais pas !" laissa échapper Draco. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ? C'est toi le scientifique !"

"Draco," dit Harry d'un ton qui s'approchait légèrement du plaidoyer désespéré, "je ne sais que ce que savent les scientifiques moldus ! Tu as grandi dans le monde magique, pas moi ! Tu connais plus de magie que moi, tu en sais plus _sur_ la magie que moi et c'est toi qui as eu l'idée à la base, alors commence à penser comme un scientifique et résous ça !"

Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté et fixa le papier.

La magie disparaît... les sorciers se métissent avec les Moldus... le savoir est perdu...

"À quoi ressemble le monde si la magie disparaît ?" dit Harry Potter. "Tu en sais plus sur la magie, tu devrais être celui qui essaie de deviner, pas moi ! Imagine que tu racontes une histoire sur le sujet, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans l'histoire ?"

Draco imagina. "Des sorts qui fonctionnaient ne fonctionnent plus." _Les sorciers se réveillent et découvrent que leur baguettes sont des bouts de bois..._

"À quoi ressemble le monde si le sang sorcier s'affaiblit ?"

"Les gens ne peuvent pas faire des choses que leurs ancêtres pouvaient faire."

"À quoi ressemble le monde si le savoir est perdu ?"

"Les gens ne savent même plus comment jeter des sorts..." dit Draco. Il s'arrêta, s'étant lui-même surpris. "C'est un test, non ?"

Harry hocha la tête avec fermeté. "C'en est un." Il l'écrivit sur le parchemin, en-dessous de _Tests_ :

_A. Y a-t-il des sorts que l'on connaît mais qu'on ne peut pas jeter (1 ou 2) ou des sorts perdus qu'on ne connaît plus (3) ?_

"Donc ça distingue entre 1 et 2 d'un côté et 3 de l'autre," dit Harry. "Maintenant on a besoin d'un moyen de faire la distinction entre 1 et 2. La magie disparaît, le sang s'affaiblit, comment pourrait-on faire la différence ?"

"Quel genre de sorts les étudiants jetaient-ils dans leur première année à Poudlard ?" dit Draco. "S'ils jetaient des sorts bien plus puissants, leur sang était plus fort -"

Harry Potter secoua sa tête. "Ou la magie elle-même était plus forte. Nous devons trouver un moyen de faire la _différence_." Harry se leva de sa chaise et commença à arpenter nerveusement la salle. "Non, attends, ça pourrait quand même marcher. Imagine que différents sorts utilisent différentes quantités d'énergie magique. Alors si la magie ambiante s'affaiblissait, les sorts les plus puissants mourraient en premier, mais les sorts que tout le monde apprend en première année resteraient les mêmes..." Les déambulations de Harry s'accélérèrent. "Ce n'est pas un très bon test, ça distingue plutôt entre la perte de la sorcellerie puissante et la perte de toute la sorcellerie, car le sang de quelqu'un pourrait être trop faible pour la sorcellerie puissante mais assez fort pour les sorts simples... Draco, sais-tu si les sorciers les plus puissants d'_une_ époque, par exemple les sorciers puissants de ce siècle, étaient plus puissants que les autres enfants ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jeté le sort de Refroidissement, aurait-il pu geler la salle entière ?"

Le visage de Draco se tordit tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir. "Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler avoir entendu quoi que ce soit au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je pense que Dumbledore est censé avoir fait quelque chose d'incroyable lors de ses BUSEs de Métamorphose en cinquième année... je pense que les autres sorciers puissants étaient puissants à Poudlard aussi..."

Harry se renfrogna, déambulant toujours. "Peut-être qu'ils étudiaient simplement beaucoup. Mais quand même, si les élèves en première année apprenaient les mêmes sorts et semblaient être aussi puissants à cette époque qu'ils le sont aujourd'hui, alors nous pourrions appeler ça un _faible_ élément de preuve en faveur de 1 et 2... attends, ne bouge pas." Harry s'arrêta. "J'ai un autre test qui pourrait distinguer entre 1 et 2. Ça prendrait un moment à expliquer, car ça utilise certaines choses que les scientifiques savent au sujet du sang et de l'hérédité, mais sa vérification est facile. Et si on _combine_ mon test et ton test et qu'ils fournissent le même résultat, ce sera un bon indice quant à la bonne réponse." Harry courut presque jusqu'au bureau, prit le parchemin, et écrivit :

_B. Les anciens élèves en première année jetaient-ils le même genre de sort qu'aujourd'hui avec la même puissance ? (Faible élément de preuve pour 1 et contre 2, mais le sang pourrait aussi faire perdre seulement la sorcellerie puissante)._

_C. Test supplémentaire qui distingue entre 1 et 2 en utilisant les connaissances scientifiques sur le sang, j'expliquerai plus tard._

"OK," dit Harry, "on peut au moins essayer de déterminer la différence entre 1, 2 et 3, alors commençons tout de suite par ça, on pourra toujours trouver _d'autres_ tests après avoir terminé ceux-ci. Cela dit, ça va avoir l'air un petit peu étrange si Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se promènent en posant plein de questions ensemble, alors voilà mon idée : tu traverses Poudlard et tu trouves des vieux portraits et tu les interroges sur les sorts qu'ils ont appris à jeter pendant leurs premières années. Ce sont des portraits, alors ils ne sauront pas que c'est étrange que Draco Malfoy pose une question comme ça. J'interrogerai des portraits récents et des vivants au sujet des sorts qu'on connaît mais qu'on ne peut pas jeter, personne ne trouvera ça inhabituel que Harry Potter pose des questions bizarres. Et je devrai faire des recherches compliquées au sujet des sorts oubliés, donc je veux que ce soit toi qui assembles les données dont j'ai besoin pour ma question scientifique. C'est une question simple, et tu devrais pouvoir trouver la réponse en interrogeant les portraits. Tu vas peut-être vouloir noter ça, tu es prêt ?"

Draco s'assit à nouveau et fouilla son cartable à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Lorsqu'ils furent installés au bureau, Draco releva les yeux, l'air déterminé. "Vas-y."

"Trouve des portraits qui connaissaient un couple de Cracmols mariés - ne fais pas cette tête Draco, c'est une information importante. Demande juste aux portraits récents de Gryffondor, je ne sais pas. Interroge les portraits qui connaissaient un tel couple assez bien pour connaître les noms de tous leurs enfants. Note le nom de chaque enfant, et si cet enfant était un sorcier, un Cracmol, ou un Moldu. S'ils ne savent pas si l'enfant était un Cracmol ou un Moldu, écris 'non-sorcier'. Note ça pour _chaque_ enfant qu'avait le couple, n'en omet aucun. Si le portrait connaissait seulement le nom des enfants sorciers, pas ceux de _tous_ les enfants, alors n'écris _aucune_ donnée sur ce couple. Il est très important que tu m'apportes uniquement les données de ceux qui connaissaient _tous_ les enfants qu'un couple Cracmol avait, assez bien pour connaître leur nom. Essaie au moins d'obtenir quarante noms si tu peux, et si tu as le temps d'en avoir plus, encore mieux. Tu as noté tout ça ?"

"Répète," dit Draco quand il eut fini d'écrire, et Harry se répéta.

"C'est noté," dit Draco, "mais pourquoi..."

"Ça a à voir avec l'un des secrets du sang que les scientifiques ont déjà découvert. Je t'expliquerai quand tu reviendras. Séparons-nous et retrouvons-nous ici dans une heure, ce qui devrait faire 18h22. On est prêt à y aller ?"

Draco hocha la tête avec fermeté. Tout cela était très précipité, mais il avait appris à se précipiter il y a bien longtemps.

"Alors _vas-y_ !" dit Harry Potter, et il rejeta sa houppelande et la fourra dans sa bourse, qui commença à la manger et, sans même attendre que sa bourse ait terminé, il pivota et commença à avancer à grandes enjambées vers la porte de la salle, se cognant dans un bureau et tombant presque dans sa hâte.

Quand Draco eut fini d'ôter sa propre houppelande et de la ranger dans son cartable, Harry Potter était parti.

Draco courut presque vers la sortie.


	23. Croyance en la croyance

Everybody wants a rock to wind a piece of string around J.K. Rowling.

[NdT: extrait adapté de _We Want A Rock_ de They Might Be Giants]

* * *

><p>"Et puis Jeanne, qui était une Cracmol," dit le portrait d'une petite jeune femme coiffée d'un chapeau cousu d'or.<p>

Draco le nota. Ça n'en faisait que vingt-huit mais il était temps de retourner voir Harry.

L'anglais ayant beaucoup changé, il avait dû demander à d'autres portraits de l'aider à traduire, mais les plus âgés avaient décrit des sorts de première année qui ressemblaient fort à ceux qui existaient aujourd'hui. Draco en avait reconnu à peu près la moitié, et les autres n'avaient pas eu l'air plus puissants.

La sensation de malaise dans son estomac avait augmenté à chaque réponse jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, incapable d'en entendre plus, il ait préféré partir poser à d'autres portraits les étranges questions de Harry au sujet des mariages de Cracmols. Les cinq premiers portraits avaient prétendu ne connaître personne de ce genre, et Draco avait fini par demander à ces portraits de demander à _leurs_ connaissances de demander à _leurs_ connaissances si elles en connaissaient, et il était enfin parvenu à trouver quelques personnes vraiment prêtes à admettre qu'elles étaient amies avec des Cracmols.

(Le Serpentard en première année avait expliqué qu'il travaillait sur un projet important avec un Serdaigle et que le Serdaigle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin de cette information et qu'il s'était ensuite enfui sans expliquer pourquoi. Cela lui avait valu beaucoup de regards compatissants).

Les pieds de Draco étaient lourds alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il aurait dû courir, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de trouver l'énergie nécessaire. Il continuait de penser qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça, qu'il ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité, laissons juste Harry Potter faire ce qu'il y avait à faire, si la magie disparaissait, laissons juste Harry Potter s'en occuper...

Mais Draco savait que ça n'aurait pas été une sage décision.

Froids les donjons de Serpentard, gris les murs de pierre, Draco aimait généralement l'atmosphère, mais ils lui évoquaient à présent l'idée quelque chose en train de disparaître avec bien trop de force.

Sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Harry Potter déjà à l'intérieur, attendant, vêtu de sa houppelande à capuche.

"Les anciens sorts de première année," dit Harry Potter. "Qu'as-tu découvert ?"

"Ils ne sont pas plus puissants que les sorts qu'on utilise aujourd'hui."

Le poing de Harry Potter frappa le bureau, fort. "Bon sang. Très bien. Draco, mon expérience à moi a été un échec. Il y a quelque chose nommé l'Interdit de Merlin -"

Draco se frappa sur le front, se rappelant soudain.

"- qui empêche quiconque d'apprendre quoi que ce soit au sujet de sorts puissants à partir de livres, même si on trouve les notes d'un sorcier puissants et qu'on les lit, elles n'auront alors aucun sens, car elles doivent passer d'un esprit vivant à un autre. Je n'ai pu trouver aucun sort puissant dont les instructions seraient disponibles mais que nous ne serions pas capables de lancer. Mais si on ne peut pas les trouver dans les vieux livres, pourquoi est-ce que quiconque s'embêterait à transmettre ces sorts par le bouche à oreille après qu'ils aient cessé de fonctionner ? As-tu obtenu les données sur les couples de Cracmols ?"

Draco commença à tendre le parchemin -

Mais Harry Potter leva une main. "Loi de la science, Draco. D'abord, je te dis la théorie et la prédiction. Ensuite, tu me montres les données. Comme ça, tu sais que je n'invente pas juste une théorie qui convient ; tu sais que la théorie a réellement prédit les données _à l'avance_. Je dois de toute façon te l'expliquer, donc autant te l'expliquer _avant_ que tu ne me montres les données. C'est la règle. Alors mets ta cape et asseyons-nous."

Harry Potter s'assit à un bureau sur lequel des tonnes de papier brouillon étaient disposées. Draco enfila sa cape, tirée de son cartable, et il s'assit face à Harry et jeta un regard confus vers les bouts de papier. Ils étaient disposés en deux rangées et les rangées faisaient à peu près vingt feuillets de long.

"Le secret du sang," dit Harry Potter, une expression intense dessinée sur le visage, "est une chose nommée acide désoxyribonucléique. Tu ne prononces pas ce nom devant quelqu'un qui n'est pas un scientifique. L'acide désoxyribonucléique est la recette qui dit à ton corps comment grandir, que tu as deux bras et deux jambes, si tu es petit ou grand, si tu as des yeux marrons ou verts. C'est un objet physique, tu peux le _voir_ si tu as des microscopes, qui sont comme des téléscopes mais qui regardent les choses qui sont très petites au lieu des choses très lointaines. Et cette recette a deux copies de tout, tout le temps, au cas où l'une des copies serait cassée. Imagine deux longues rangées de bouts de papier. A chaque emplacement d'une rangée, il y a deux bouts de papiers, et quand tu as des enfants, ton corps choisit un bout de papier au hasard de chaque emplacement de la rangée, et le corps de la mère fera pareil, et comme ça l'enfant obtient deux bouts de papier de chaque emplacement de la rangée. Deux copies de tout, une de la mère, une du père, et quand tu as des enfants, tu leur donne un bout de papier choisi au hasard à chaque emplacement."

Tandis qu'il parlait, les doigts de Harry passaient sur les paires de bouts de papier, pointant l'un des éléments de la paire quand il disait "de ta mère" et l'autre quand il disait "de ton père." Et alors qu'il parlait du fait de prendre des bouts de papier au hasard, sa main fit surgir une Mornille de ses robes et la fit voltiger ; Harry regarda la pièce, puis il pointa le bout de papier du haut. Le tout sans interrompre son discours.

"Maintenant, quand il s'agit de savoir si on va être grand ou petit, il y a _beaucoup_ d'emplacements dans la recette qui provoquent de _petits_ changements. Donc si un père grand épouse une mère petite, l'enfant obtiendra quelques bouts de papiers disant 'grand' et d'autres disant 'petit', et l'enfant se retrouvera probablement avec une hauteur moyenne. Mais pas toujours. L'enfant pourrait par chance obtenir beaucoup de bouts de papier disant 'grand' et peu disant 'petit' ; il grandirait alors beaucoup. Il pourrait y avoir un père grand qui posséderait cinq bouts de papier disant 'grand' et une mère grande qui posséderait cinq bouts de papiers disant 'grand' et par une chance incroyable l'enfant obtiendrait les _dix_ bouts de papier disant 'grand' et il se retrouverait être plus grand qu'eux deux. Tu comprends ? Le sang n'est pas un fluide parfait, il ne se mélange pas parfaitement. L'acide désoxyribonucléique est fait de beaucoup de petits morceaux, comme un verre qui serait rempli de billes plutôt que d'eau. C'est pour ça qu'un enfant n'est pas toujours exactement dans la moyenne de ses parents.

Draco écoutait, bouche bée. Nom de Merlin, comment les Moldus avaient-ils fait pour découvrir tout ça ? Ils pouvaient _voir_ la recette ?

"Maintenant," dit Harry Potter, "imagine que, comme pour la taille, il y ait beaucoup de petits emplacements dans la recette où un bout de papier disant 'magique' ou 'pas magique' pourrait se trouver. Si tu as assez de bouts de papier disant 'magique', tu es un sorcier. Si tu as _beaucoup_ de ce genre de bouts de papier, tu es un sorcier puissant. Si tu en as trop peu, tu es un Moldu, et entre les deux, tu es un Cracmol. Alors, quand deux Cracmols se marient, la plupart du temps les enfants seront aussi des Cracmols, mais de temps en temps, un enfant sera chanceux et obtiendra la majeure partie des bouts de papier magiques de son père _et_ la majeure partie des bouts de papier magiques de sa mère, et il sera assez puissant pour être un sorcier. Mais probablement pas un sorcier très puissant. Si tu commençais avec beaucoup de sorciers puissants et que tu les faisais s'épouser, alors ils resteraient puissants. Mais s'ils commencaient à épouser des nés-Moldu à peine magiques, ou des Cracmols... tu comprends ? Le sang ne se mélangerait pas parfaitement, car c'est comme ça qu'il se comporte : comme un verre de billes et pas comme un verre d'eau. Dans ce cas, on verrait des sorciers puissants de temps en temps, quand par chance, ils obtiendraient beaucoup de papiers magiques. Mais ils ne seraient pas aussi puissants que les sorciers les plus puissants qui les auraient précédés."

Draco hocha lentement la tête. Il avait déjà entendu cette idée auparavant. Il y avait une surprenante beauté à voir à quel point ça correspondait à l'explication de Harry.

"_Mais_," dit Harry, "ce n'est qu'_une_ hypothèse. Imagine qu'au lieu de ça, il y ait _un seul_ endroit dans la recette qui détermine si tu es un sorcier. _Un_ seul endroit où un bout de papier peut dire 'magique' ou 'pas magique'. Et il y a toujours deux copies de tout. Alors il n'y a que trois possibilités. Les deux copies peuvent dire 'magique'. Une copie peut dire 'magique' et l'autre copie peut dire 'pas magique'. Ou les deux copies peuvent dire 'pas magique'. Sorciers, Cracmols et Moldus. Les nés-Moldus ne seraient pas vraiment nés de Moldus, ils seraient nés de deux Cracmols, deux parents ayant chacun une copie magique et qui auraient grandi dans le monde Moldu. Maintenant imagine qu'une sorcière épouse un Cracmol. Chaque enfant obtiendrait toujours de sa mère un bout de papier disant 'magique'. Peu importe quel bout a été choisi au hasard puisque les deux disent 'magique'. Mais comme quand on jette une pièce, la moitié du temps, l'enfant obtiendrait le papier disant 'magique' de son père, et l'autre moitié du temps, l'enfant obtiendrait le bout de papier disant 'non magique' de son père. Quand une sorcière épouserait un Cracmol, le résultat ne serait pas 'beaucoup d'enfants faibles en magie'. La moitié des enfants serait des sorciers et des sorcières tout aussi puissants que leur mère, et l'autre moitié serait des Cracmols. Parce que s'il n'y a qu'_un_ endroit dans la recette qui fait de toi un sorcier, alors la magie n'est pas un verre de billes qui se mélangent. C'est plutôt comme une seule bille magique, comme une pierre de sorcier."

Harry disposa trois paires de papiers côte à côte. Sur une paire, il écrivit 'magique' et 'magique'. Sur une autre paire il écrivit 'magique' sur le papier du haut seulement. Et il laissa la troisième paire blanche.

"Auquel cas," dit Harry, "soit tu as deux pierres, soit tu n'en as aucune. Soit tu es un sorcier, soit tu n'en es pas un. Les sorciers puissants le deviendraient en étudiant plus dur et en pratiquant plus. Et si le pouvoir des sorciers devient _essentiellement _moins puissant, pas parce que des sorts sont perdus, mais parce que les gens ne peuvent plus les jeter... alors peut-être qu'on mange de mauvais aliments ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais si c'est devenu régulièrement pire pendant les huit cent dernières années, alors ça pourrait vouloir dire que la magie elle-même disparaît."

Harry disposa deux autres paires de papiers côte à côte et sortit une plume. Bientôt, chaque paire eut un bout de papier disant 'magique' et l'autre laissé vide.

"Ce qui m'amène à ma prédiction," dit Harry. "Ce qui se passe quand deux Cracmols se marient. Jette une pièce deux fois. Elle peut être face puis face, face puis pile, pile puis face, ou pile puis pile. Donc un quart du temps tu obtiendras deux face, une quart du temps tu obtiendras deux piles, et la moitié du temps tu obtiendras une face et une pile. Pareil si deux Cracmols se marient. Un quart des enfants sera magique et magique, et sera des sorciers. Un quart sera pas-magique et pas-magique, et sera des Moldus. L'autre moitié sera Cracmole. C'est un motif très ancien et très classique. Il a été découvert par Gregor Mendel, louée soit sa mémoire, et c'était le premier indice jamais découvert au sujet de la façon dont la recette fonctionnait. Toute personne ayant la moindre connaissance en science du sang reconnaîtra instantanément ce motif. Il ne sera pas exact, pas plus que si tu jetais une pièce quarante fois tu n'obtiendrais pas exactement dix paires de deux faces. Mais si tu as obtenu sept ou treize sorciers parmi quarante enfants, alors c'est un fort indicateur. Voilà le test que je t'ai fait faire. Maintenant voyons tes données."

Et avant que Draco ne puisse même penser, Harry Potter prit le parchemin de ses mains.

La gorge de Draco était très sèche.

Vingt-huit enfants.

Il ne se souvenait pas du nombre exact mais il était à peu près sûr qu'environ un quart avaient été sorciers.

"Six sorciers sur vingt-huit enfants," dit Harry Potter après un moment. "Eh bien voilà. Et il y a huit siècles, les première année jetaient les même sorts au même niveau de pouvoir. Ton test et mon test ont produit le même résultat."

Il y eut un long silence dans la salle.

"Et maintenant ?" murmura Draco.

Il n'avait jamais été si terrifié.

"Ce n'est pas encore définitif," dit Harry Potter. "Mon expérience a échoué, tu te souviens ? J'ai besoin que tu concoives un autre test, Draco."

"Je, je..." dit Draco. Sa voix se brisait. "Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry, c'est trop pour moi."

Le regard de Harry était ardent. "Si, tu peux, parce que tu dois le faire. Moi, j'y ai déjà réfléchi après avoir découvert l'Interdit de Merlin. Draco, y a-t-il le moindre moyen permettant d'observer directement la force de la magie ? Une méthode qui n'aurait rien à voir avec le sang des sorciers ou les sorts qu'on apprend ?"

Le cerveau de Draco était juste vide.

"Tout ce qui affecte la magie affecte les sorciers," dit Harry. "Mais dans ce cas on ne peut pas dire si ça vient des sorciers ou de la magie. Qu'est-ce que la magie affecte qui _n'est pas_ un sorcier ?"

"Les créatures magiques, évidemment," dit Draco sans même y penser.

Harry Potter sourit lentement. "Draco, c'est _génial_."

_C'était le genre de question stupide qu'on ne poserait que si on avait été élevé par des Moldus_.

Puis le malaise dans l'estomac de Draco devint encore pire quand il comprit ce que cela voudrait dire si les créatures magiques _devenaient_ plus faibles. Ils sauraient alors à coup sûr que la magie disparaissait, et une partie de Draco était déjà certaine que c'était exactement ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne voulait pas savoir...

Harry Potter était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte. "_Viens_, Draco ! Il y a un portrait pas loin, on lui demandera juste d'aller chercher quelqu'un de vieux, et on saura tout de suite ! On a des capes, si quelqu'un nous voit, nous pourrons simplement nous enfuir ! Allons-y !"

* * *

><p>Ça ne prit pas longtemps.<p>

C'était un large portrait, mais les trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient y avaient l'air plutôt à l'étroit. Il y avait un homme d'âge moyen du douzième siècle, habillé de pans de tissu noir ; il parlait à une jeune femme à l'air triste du quatorzième siècle dont les cheveux semblaient constamment faire des frisotis sur sa tête, comme si elle avait été chargée par un sort d'électricité statique ; et elle parlait à un vieil homme digne et desséché du dix-septième siècle doté d'un noeud papillon en or massif ; et lui ils pouvaient le comprendre.

Ils posèrent des questions au sujet des Détraqueurs.

Ils posèrent des questions au sujet des phénix.

Ils posèrent des questions au sujet des dragons et des trolls et des Elfes de maison.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils, faisant remarquer que les créatures ayant le plus besoin de magie pouvaient tout à fait être en train de disparaître, et il avait demandé quelles étaient les créatures magiques les plus puissantes que l'on ait jamais connu.

Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans la liste, mis à part une espèce de créatures sombres nommées l'écorcheur d'esprit, et le traducteur avait fait remarquer qu'ils avaient finalement été exterminés par Harold Shea, et ces créatures ne semblaient pas être à moitié aussi effrayantes que les Détraqueurs.

Apparemment, les créatures magiques étaient aussi puissantes aujourd'hui qu'elles l'avaient toujours été.

Le malaise dans l'estomac de Draco se calma, et il se sentit juste dérouté.

"Harry," dit Draco au beau milieu d'une phrase du vieil homme qui traduisait la liste des onze pouvoirs des yeux du tyrannoeil, "qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Harry leva un doigt et le vieil homme acheva sa liste.

Puis Harry remercia tous les portraits pour leur aide - Draco, presque entièrement en pilote automatique, le fit aussi, avec bien plus de grâce - et ils retournèrent dans la salle de classe.

Et Harry sortit le parchemin original avec les hypothèses, et il commença à griffonner.

_Observation :_

_La sorcellerie n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle ne l'était quand Poudlard a été fondé._

_Hypothèses :_

_1. La magie elle-même disparaît._

_2. Les sorciers se métissent avec les Moldus et les Cracmols._

_3. Le savoir permettant de jeter des sorts puissants se perd._

_4. Les sorciers ne mangent pas ce qu'il faut quand ils sont enfants, ou quelque chose d'autre à part le sang les fait devenir plus faible._

_5. La technologie Moldue interfère avec la magie (depuis 800 ans ?)._

_6. Les sorciers plus puissants ont moins d'enfants (Draco = fils unique ? Vérifier si trois sorciers puissants, Quirrell / Dumbledore / Seigneur des Ténèbres ont eu des enfants)._

_Tests :_

_A. Y a-t-il des sorts que l'on connaît mais qu'on ne peut pas jeter (1 ou 2) ou des sorts perdus qu'on ne connaît plus (3) ? __Résultat :_ _Peu concluant à cause de l'Interdit de Merlin. Pas de sort connu injetable, mais ils pourraient simplement ne pas avoir été transmis._

_B. Les anciens élèves de première année jetaient-ils le même genre de sort qu'aujourd'hui, au même niveau de puissance ? (Faible élément de preuve pour 1 et contre 2, mais le sang pourrait aussi faire disparaître uniquement la sorcellerie puissante). __Résultat :_ _Les sorts de première année sont aussi puissants qu'avant._

_C. Test supplémentaire qui distingue entre 1 et 2 en utilisant les connaissances scientifiques sur le sang, j'expliquerai plus tard. __Résultat :_ _Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit dans la recette qui fait de quelqu'un un sorcier, soit on a deux papiers disant 'magique', soit on n'a rien._

_D. Les créatures magiques perdent-elles leurs pouvoirs ? Distingue 1 de (2 ou 3). __Résultat :_ _Les créatures magiques semblent être aussi puissantes qu'elles l'ont toujours été._

"A a échoué," dit Harry Potter. "B est un faible élément de preuve pour 1 au détriment de 2. C falsifie 2. D falsifie 1. 4 était peu probable et B contredit aussi 4. 5 était peu probable et D le contredit. 6 est falsifié en même temps que 2. Ce qui nous laisse 3. Interdit de Merlin ou pas, je n'ai trouvé aucun sort connu ne pouvant être jeté. Donc quand on additionne le tout, on dirait que le savoir est perdu.

Et la trappe se referma.

Dès que la panique fut partie, dès que Draco eut compris que la magie ne disparaissait _pas_, il n'eut besoin que de cinq secondes pour comprendre.

Draco se repoussa loin du bureau et se leva si vite que sa chaise glissa sur le sol dans un bruit de raclement et se renversa.

"Donc tout ça n'était qu'un piège stupide."

Harry Potter le fixa un moment, toujours assis. Quand il parla, sa voix était douce. "C'était un test honnête, Draco. Si le résultat avait été différent, je l'aurais accepté. Ce n'est pas quelque chose au sujet duquel je tricherais. Jamais. Je n'ai pas regardé tes données avant d'avoir fait mes prédictions. Je t'ai dit à l'avance que l'Interdit de Merlin annulait la première expérience -"

"Oh," dit Draco, la colère commençant à poindre dans sa voix, "tu ne savais pas comment tout ça finirait ?"

"Je ne _savais_ rien que tu ne saches pas toi-même," dit Harry, toujours doucement. "J'admets l'avoir suspecté. Hermione Granger est trop puissante, elle aurait dû être à peine magique, et ce n'est pas le cas. Comment une née-Moldue pourrait-elle être la meilleure lanceuse de sorts de Poudlard ? Et elle obtient aussi les meilleures notes à ses rédactions, c'est trop de coïncidences pour qu'une seule fille soit la meilleure en magie _et_ en cours, à moins qu'il n'y ait une cause commune. L'existence de Hermione Granger laissait entendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui déterminait que l'on soit sorcier ou non, quelque chose qu'on avait ou qu'on n'avait pas, et que les différences de pouvoir venaient de la quantité de savoir et de travail. Et il n'y avait pas non plus différents sous-groupes de sang-pur et de Moldus, et ainsi de suite. Par bien trop d'aspects, le monde ne ressemblait pas à ce dont il aurait eu l'air si tu avais eu raison. Mais Draco, je n'ai rien vu que tu n'aurais pas pu toi-même remarquer. Je n'ai réalisé aucun test sans t'en parler. Je n'ai pas triché, Draco. Je voulais que nous trouvions la réponse ensemble. Et avant que tu ne le dises, je n'avais jamais pensé que la magie pouvait disparaître du monde. Pour moi aussi, c'était une idée effrayante."

"C'est ça," dit Draco. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour contrôler sa voix, pour pas se contenter de crier sur Harry. "Tu prétends que tu ne vas pas courir le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre."

"Pas sans t'avoir consulté avant," dit Harry. Il ouvrit ses mains et fit un geste suppliant. "Draco, j'essaie d'être aussi gentil que possible, mais _le monde s'est juste avéré ne pas être ainsi._"

"Très bien. Alors toi et moi en avons fini. Je vais juste m'en aller et oublier que tout ça ait jamais eu lieu."

Draco fit demi-tour, sentant la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge, le sentiment de trahison, et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait _vraiment_ bien aimé Harry Potter, et cette pensée ne le ralentit pas pour un instant tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte de la salle.

Et la voix de Harry Potter lui parvint, maintenant plus forte, et inquiète :

"Draco... tu ne _peux pas_ oublier. Ne comprends-tu pas ? C'était ton sacrifice."

Draco s'arrêta au milieu d'une enjambée et pivota. "De _quoi_ parles-tu ?"

Mais il y avait déjà un froid glacé dans la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

Il le sut avant même que Harry Potter ne le dise.

"Pour devenir un scientifique. Tu as remis en question une de tes croyances, pas seulement une petite croyance, mais quelque chose qui avait une grande importance pour toi. Tu as fait des expériences, amassé des données, et le résultat a montré que ta croyance était fausse. Tu as vu les résultats et tu as compris ce qu'ils signifiaient." La voix de Harry Potter flanchait. "Souviens-toi, Draco, tu ne peux pas sacrifier une _vraie_ croyance de cette façon, parce que les expériences la confirmeront au lieu de la falsifier. Ton sacrifice pour devenir un scientifique a été ta _fausse_ croyance que le sang de sorcier se mélangeait et devenait plus faible."

"_Ce n'est pas vrai_ !" dit Draco. "Je n'ai pas sacrifié cette croyance. Je le crois toujours !" Sa voix devenait plus forte, et le frisson empirait.

Harry Potter secoua la tête. Sa voix lui parvint comme un murmure. "Draco... je suis désolé Draco, tu ne le crois _pas_, plus maintenant." La voix de Harry s'éleva à nouveau. "Je vais te le prouver. Imagine que quelqu'un te dise qu'il a un dragon dans sa maison. Tu lui dis que tu veux le voir. Il te dit que c'est un dragon invisible. Tu dis très bien, tu veux l'entendre bouger. Il te dit que c'est un dragon inaudible. Tu dis que tu vas jeter un peu de farine en l'air et voir le contour du dragon. Il dit que le dragon est perméable à la farine. Et ce qui est révélateur, c'est qu'il sait à _l'avance_ exactement les résultat expérimentaux pour lesquels il va devoir trouver des excuses. Il _sait_ que tout se passera exactement comme s'il n'y avait pas de dragon, il sait à _l'avance_ quelles excuses il devra inventer. Donc peut-être qu'il _dit_ qu'il y a un dragon. Peut-être qu'il _croit_ qu'il croit qu'il y a un dragon, ça s'appelle croyance en la croyance. Mais il ne le croit pas vraiment. On peut se tromper sur ce qu'on croit, la plupart des gens ne se rendent jamais comptent qu'il y a une différence entre croire quelque chose et penser qu'il est bon d'y croire." Harry Potter s'était maintenant levé du bureau et avait fait quelques pas en direction de Draco. "Et Draco, tu ne crois plus au purisme du sang, je vais te le montrer. Si le purisme du sang est vrai, l'existence de Hermione Granger n'a aucun sens, et alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'expliquer ? Peut-être qu'elle est une sorcière orpheline élevée par des Moldus, comme moi ? Je pourrais aller voir Granger et lui demander de voir des photos de ses parents, pour voir si elle leur ressemble. T'attendrais-tu à ce qu'ils aient l'air différents ? Devrions-nous aller effectuer ce test ?"

"Ils l'ont sûrement mise avec des membres de sa famille éloignée," dit Draco, la voix tremblante. "Ils se ressembleront."

"Tu vois. Tu sais déjà quel résultat expérimental tu vas devoir excuser. Si tu croyais toujours au purisme du sang, tu dirais bien sûr, allons jeter un oeil, je parie qu'elle ne ressemblera pas à ses parents, elle est trop puissante pour être une vraie née-Moldue -"

"Ils l'ont _sûrement _mise avec des membres de sa famille éloignée !"

"Les scientifiques peuvent faire des tests pour vérifier si quelqu'un est vraiment l'enfant de son père. Granger le ferait probablement si je donnais assez d'argent à sa famille. _Elle_ n'aurait pas peur des résultats. Alors que t'attends-tu à ce que les tests montrent ? Dis-moi de les faire et nous les ferons. Mais tu sais déjà ce que les tests vont dire. Tu le sauras toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier. Tu pourras _souhaiter_ croire au purisme du sang, mais tu _t'attendras toujours _à ce que les choses se passent exactement comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui détermine que l'on soit un sorcier ou non. C'était ton sacrifice pour devenir un scientifique."

La respiration de Draco était irrégulière. "Te rends-tu compte de _ce que tu as fait_ ?" Draco bondit vers l'avant et saisit Harry par le col de ses robes. Sa voix devint un cri, un cri qui semblait insupportablement fort dans le silence de la salle fermée. "_Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?_"

La voix de Harry tremblait. "Tu avais une croyance. Cette croyance était fausse. Je t'ai aidé à le voir. Ce qui est vrai l'est déjà, l'admettre ne le rend pas pire -"

Les doigts de la main droite de Draco se refermèrent en un poing et cette main s'abaissa, avant de décoller, inarrêtable, et elle frappa Harry Potter à la mâchoire si fort que son corps alla s'écraser contre un bureau puis jusqu'au sol.

"_Idiot_ !" hurla Draco. "_Idiot ! Idiot !_"

"Draco," murmura Harry depuis le sol, "Draco, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait lieu avant des mois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton éveil scientifique soit aussi rapide, je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps pour te préparer, pour t'enseigner des techniques permettant d'atténuer la souffrance engendrée lorsqu'on admet qu'on a tort -"

"Et Père ?" dit Draco. Sa voix tremblait de rage. "Allais-tu le préparer, _lui_, ou est-ce que tu t'en _fichais_ de ce qui se passerait ensuite ?"

"Tu ne peux pas _lui_ dire !" dit Harry, sa voix montant sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. "Il n'est pas un scientifique ! Draco, tu as promis !"

Pendant un moment, la pensée que Père ne savait pas fut un soulagement.

Puis la vraie colère commença à monter.

"Donc tu as prévu que je mente et que je lui dise que j'y crois toujours," dit Draco, la voix tremblante. "Je devrai toujours lui mentir, et maintenant, je ne pourrai pas être un Mangemort quand je serai grand, et je ne pourrai même pas lui dire pourquoi."

"Si ton père t'aime vraiment," murmura Harry depuis le sol, "il t'aimera toujours, même si tu ne deviens pas un Mangemort, et on dirait bien que tu père t'aime _vraiment_, Draco -"

"_Ton_ père adoptif est un scientifique," dit Draco. Les mots sortaient, tels des couteaux acérés. "Si _tu_ n'allais pas devenir un scientifique, il t'aimerait toujours. Mais tu serais _un peu moins extraordinaire_ à ses yeux."

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire 'Je suis désolé', puis il la referma, semblant se raviser, ce qui était soit très intelligent, soit très chanceux, parce que s'il avait parlé, Draco aurait peut-être essayé de le tuer.

"Tu aurais dû me mettre en garde," dit Draco. Sa voix s'éleva. "_Tu aurais dû me mettre en garde !_"

"Je... je l'ai fait... à chaque fois que je t'ai parlé du pouvoir, je t'ai parlé du prix. J'ai dit que tu devrais admettre que tu avais tort. J'ai dit que ce serait le chemin le plus difficile pour toi. J'ai dit que c'était le sacrifice que tout le monde devait faire pour devenir un scientifique. J'ai dit : et si l'expérience dit une chose et que ta famille et tes amis en disent une autre -"

"_Tu appelles ça une mise en garde_ ?" Draco criait à présent. "_Tu appelles ça une mise en garde ? Quand on fait un rituel qui exige un sacrifice permanent ?_"

"Je...je..." le garçon au sol avala sa salive. "Je suppose que je n'ai peut-être pas été clair. Je suis désolé. Mais ce qui peut être détruit par la vérité doit l'être."

Le frapper n'aurait pas suffi.

"Tu avais tort sur un point," dit Draco, la voix mortelle. "Granger n'est pas l'élève la plus forte de Poudlard. Elle obtient juste les meilleures notes en cours. Tu es sur le point de comprendre la différence."

Un choc soudain apparut sur le visage de Harry, il essaya de faire une roulade pour se remettre sur pied -

C'était déjà trop tard pour lui.

"_Expelliarmus _!"

La baguette de Harry vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"_Gom jabbar !"_

Une pulsation de noirceur encrée frappa la main gauche de Harry.

"C'est un sort de torture," dit Draco. "C'est pour tirer des informations des gens. Je vais juste le laisser sur toi et fermer la porte derrière moi en partant. Peut-être que je réglerai le sort de loquet pour qu'il s'estompe après quelques heures. Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'estompera pas avant que tu ne meures ici. Amuse-toi bien."

Draco recula d'une démarche fluide, baguette toujours pointée vers Harry. La main de Draco s'abaissa et ramassa son cartable sans que son bras ne vacille.

La douleur était déjà visible sur le visage de Harry quand il parla. "Dois-je comprendre que les Malfoy sont au-dessus des lois sur la magie des mineurs ? Ce n'est pas parce que ton sang est plus fort. C'est parce que tu as déjà pratiqué. Au début, tu étais aussi faible que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ma prédiction est-elle fausse ?"

La main de Draco blanchit autour de sa baguette, mais sa visée demeura stable.

"Juste pour que tu saches," dit Harry, les dents serrées, "si tu m'avais dit que j'avais tort, je t'aurais écouté. _Je_ ne te torturerai jamais quand tu me montreras que j'ai tort. Et tu le _feras_. Un jour. Tu es éveillé à la science maintenant, et même si tu n'apprends jamais à utiliser ton pouvoir, tu seras toujours," Harry haleta, "à la recherche... de moyens... de tester... tes croyances..."

La démarche de Draco était maintenant moins fluide, un peu plus rapide, et il dut faire un effort pour maintenir sa baguette sur Harry tandis qu'il tendait la main en arrière pour ouvrir la porte et qu'il sortait de la salle.

Puis Draco referma la porte.

Il jeta le sort de loquet le plus puissant qu'il connaisse.

Draco attendit d'avoir entendu le premier cri de Harry avant de jeter _Sourdinam_.

Puis il s'en fut.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aaahhhhh ! Finite Incantatem ! Aaaahhh !"<em>

La main gauche de Harry avait été plongée dans une marmite d'huile de cuisson bouillante et laissée plantée là. Il avait tout donné pour jeter le _Finite Incantatem_ et ça ne marchait toujours pas.

Certains maléfices requéraient des contre-sorts spéciaux, sans lesquels on ne pouvait pas les défaire, ou peut-être que Draco était juste bien plus fort.

"_Aaaaahhhh !"_

Sa main commençait vraiment à lui faire mal maintenant, et ça interférait avec ses tentatives d'improvisation.

Mais quelques cris plus tard, Harry comprit ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

Malheureusement, sa bourse était du mauvais côté de son corps, et il lui fallut se tordre quelque peu avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, en particulier avec son autre bras qui fouettait l'air d'un mouvement réflexe incontrôlable, destiné à l'éloigner de la source de douleur.

"Kit _ahhhhh_ médical ! Kit médical !"

La lumière verte sur le sol était trop faible pour permettre d'y voir.

Harry ne pouvait pas se tenir debout. Il ne pouvait pas ramper. Il se laissa rouler sur le sol jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait que sa baguette se trouvait, elle n'était pas là, d'une main il parvint à s'élever assez haut pour la voir, il roula jusqu'à elle, la saisit, et revint en roulant jusqu'à l'endroit où le kit médical avait été laissé, ouvert. Il y eut aussi pas mal de hurlements et quelques vomissements.

Il fallut huit essais avant que Harry ne parvienne à jeter _Lumos_.

Et là... le kit n'avait pas été conçu pour être ouvert d'une seule main, parce que tous les sorciers étaient des idiots, voilà pourquoi. Harry dut utiliser ses dents, et il lui fallut donc un moment avant de finalement parvenir à enrouler l'Anésthissu autour de sa main gauche.

Quand toute sensation eut enfin quitté sa main, Harry laissa son esprit se disjoindre et il resta allongé, immobile au sol, et il pleura pendant un moment.

_Eh bien_, dit silencieusement l'esprit de Harry à lui-même après qu'il eut assez récupéré pour penser en mots. _Ça valait le coup_ _?_

Lentement, la main fonctionnelle de Harry attrapa son bureau.

Harry se hissa sur ses pieds.

Prit une profonde inspiration.

Expira.

Sourit.

Ce n'était pas un grand sourire, mais c'était un sourire quand même.

_Merci, professeur Quirrell, je n'aurais pas pu perdre sans vous_.

Il n'avait pas racheté Draco, loin de là. Contrairement à ce que Draco lui-même pouvait à présent croire, il était toujours l'enfant d'un Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles. Toujours un garçon qui avait grandi en pensant que "violer", c'était quelque chose que les enfants cool et plus âgés faisaient. Mais c'était un sacré début.

Harry ne pouvait pas prétendre que tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme inventé au fur et à mesure. Le _plan_ avait prévu que cela n'arrive pas avant environ décembre, après que Harry ait appris à Draco les techniques permettant de ne pas nier une preuve quand on se retrouvait face à elle.

Mais il avait vu l'air sur le visage de Draco, il s'était rendu compte que Draco prenait _déjà_ une hypothèse alternative au sérieux, et Harry avait fait feu de tout bois. En rationalité, un cas de réelle curiosité avait le même pouvoir salvateur qu'un cas de véritable amour en avait dans les films.

Rétrospectivement, Harry s'était donné quelques heures pour faire la découverte la plus importante de l'histoire de la magie et quelques mois pour briser les barrières sous-développées d'un garçon de onze ans. Ce qui indiquait peut-être que Harry avait une déficience cognitive majeure lorsqu'il s'agissait d'estimer les temps d'exécution des tâches.

Harry allait-il aller en Enfer de la Science pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il s'était arrangé pour garder l'attention de Draco concentrée sur la possibilité que la magie disparaisse, il s'était assuré que Draco s'occupe des expériences qui semblaient au premier abord pointer dans cette direction. Il avait attendu d'avoir expliqué la génétique avant de le pousser à considérer les créatures magiques (bien que Harry ait pensé en termes d'anciens artefacts tels que le Choixpeau, que personne ne pouvait plus dupliquer mais qui continuaient de fonctionner). Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment exagéré la moindre preuve, il n'avait pas détourné le sens d'un seul des résultats. Quand l'Interdit de Merlin avait invalidé le test qui aurait dû être décisif, il l'avait tout de suite dit à Draco.

Puis ce qui s'était passé _ensuite_...

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment _menti_ à Draco. Draco l'avait cru, et _ça le rendrait vrai_.

La fin n'avait certes pas été amusante.

Harry se retourna et chancela jusqu'à la porte.

Il était temps de tester le sort de Verrouillage de Draco.

La première étape était simplement d'essayer de tourner la poignée. Draco aurait pu bluffer.

Draco n'avait pas bluffé.

"_Finite Incantatem_." La voix de Harry était plutôt rauque, et il pouvait sentir que le sort n'avait pas pris.

Alors Harry essaya de nouveau, et cette fois il sentit le sort se lancer. Mais un autre tour de poignée montra qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné. Pas surprenant.

C'était le moment de sortir l'artillerie lourde. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Ce sort était l'un des plus puissants qu'il ait appris jusqu'alors.

"_Alohomora !_"

Harry chancela un peu après l'avoir prononcé.

Et la porte de la salle ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.

Ce qui surprit Harry. Bien sûr, il n'avait certainement pas compté s'approcher du couloir interdit de Dumbledore. Mais un sort permettant d'ouvrir des verrous magiques semblait être de toute façon utile, alors Harry l'avait appris. Le couloir interdit de Dumbledore était-il censé attirer des gens assez stupides pour ne pas se rendre compte que la sécurité de celui-ci était pire que celle que Draco Malfoy aurait su mettre en place ?

La peur affluait à nouveau dans l'organisme de Harry. La note dans le kit médical avait dit que l'Anésthissu pouvait être utilisé de façon sûre pendant trente minutes maximum. Après quoi il se détacherait automatiquement et ne serait pas réutilisable avant 24 heures. Il était maintenant 18h51. Il avait mis l'Anésthissu environ cinq minutes auparavant.

Alors Harry fit un pas en arrière et examina la porte. C'était un solide panneau de chêne sombre, uniquement interrompu par la poignée de laiton.

Harry ne connaissait ni sort explosif, ni sort coupant, ni sort fracassant, et métamorphoser des explosifs aurait enfreint la règle contre la métamorphose de choses destinées à être brûlées. L'acide était un liquide et il aurait produit des vapeurs...

Mais ce n'était pas un obstacle pour quelqu'un de _créatif_.

Harry posa sa baguette contre les charnières en laiton et se concentra sur la notion de coton en tant qu'entité abstraite, détachée de tout coton tangible, ainsi que sur le matériau du laiton en lui-même, détaché de la structure qui faisait de lui une charnière, et il mêla les deux concepts, imposant une forme sur une substance. Une heure de pratique de la Métamorphose pendant un mois avait mené Harry à un niveau où il pouvait métamorphoser un sujet de cinq centimètres cubiques en à peine une minute.

Après deux minutes, la charnière n'avait pas du tout changé.

Quiconque avait conçu le sort de verrouillage de Draco avait aussi pensé à ça. Ou la porte faisait partie de Poudlard et le château était immunisé.

Un coup d'oeil révéla que les murs étaient faits de pierre solide. Tout comme le sol. Et le plafond. On ne pouvait métamorphoser une partie séparément d'un tout si le tout était solide ; Harry aurait pu essayer de métamorphoser le mur entier, ce qui aurait pris des heures ou peut-être des jours d'effort continu ; et encore, si c'était faisable, et si le mur n'était pas contigu avec le reste du château...

Le Retourneur de Temps de Harry ne s'ouvrirait pas avant 21h. Après cela il pourrait revenir à 18h, avant que la porte ne soit verrouillée.

Combien de temps durerait le sort de torture ?

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Des larmes s'amoncelaient à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Son brillant esprit créatif venait d'offrir une suggestion ingénieuse, que Harry coupe sa main en utilisant la scie à métaux qui était dans la boite à outils de sa bourse, ce qui lui ferait évidemment mal, mais qui pourrait lui faire bien moins mal que le sort de douleur de Draco puisqu'il n'y aurait plus de nerfs ; et il avait toujours des garrots dans le kit de soin.

Et c'était bien sûr une idée horriblement stupide que Harry regretterait pour le restant de ses jours.

Mais Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir deux heures sous la torture.

Il voulait _sortir_ de cette salle, il voulait en sortir _maintenant_, il ne voulait pas avoir à attendre là pendant deux heures en hurlant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, il fallait qu'il _sorte_ et qu'il trouve quelqu'un capable de débarrasser sa main gauche du sort de torture...

_Pense ! _cria Harry à l'intention de son cerveau. _Pense ! Pense !_

* * *

><p>Le dortoir des Serpentard était majoritairement inoccupé. Les gens étaient au dîner. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Draco ne se sentait pas très en appétit.<p>

Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre privée, la verrouilla, l'ensorcela, la _Sourdina_, s'assit sur son lit et commença à pleurer.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Ce n'était pas juste.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment _perdu_, Père l'avait prévenu que la véritable défaite lui ferait mal la première fois, mais il avait _tellement_ perdu, ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas juste qu'il perde _tout_ à sa première défaite.

Quelque part dans les donjons, un garçon que Draco avait vraiment bien aimé hurlait de douleur. Jamais auparavant Draco n'avait fait de mal à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Punir les gens qui le méritaient étaient censé être amusant, mais ça, ça le faisait se sentir malade. Père ne l'avait pas mis en garde contre cette sensation, et Draco se demanda si c'était une leçon difficile que tout le monde devait apprendre en grandissant ou s'il n'était qu'un faible.

Draco aurait aimé que ce soit Pansy qui soit en train de crier. Il se serait senti mieux.

Et le pire était de savoir que c'était peut-être une erreur d'avoir fait du mal à Harry Potter.

Qui serait là pour Draco maintenant ? Dumbledore ? Après ce qu'il avait fait ? Draco aurait préféré être brûlé vif.

Draco allait devoir revenir vers Harry Potter, parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Et si Harry Potter disait qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, alors Draco ne serait rien, juste un pathétique petit garçon qui ne pourrait jamais être un Mangemort, ne pourrait jamais rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore et ne pourrait jamais apprendre la science.

Le piège avait été parfaitement mis en place, parfaitement exécuté. Père avait prévenu Draco, encore et encore, que ce que l'on sacrifiait lors d'un Rituel Noir ne pouvait pas être retrouvé. Mais Père n'avait pas su que les maudits Moldus avaient inventé des rituels qui ne nécessitaient pas de baguettes, des rituels que l'on pouvait être poussé à faire sans le savoir, et ce n'était là qu'un seul des terribles secrets que les scientifiques connaissaient et que Harry Potter avait apportés avec lui.

Draco commença alors à pleurer plus fort.

Il ne voulait pas l'être, il ne _voulait pas l'être_, mais revenir en arrière était impossible. C'était trop tard. Il était déjà un scientifique.

Draco savait qu'il aurait dû retourner voir Harry Potter, le libérer et présenter ses excuses. Ça aurait été la démarche intelligente.

Au lieu de ça, Draco resta au lit et pleurnicha.

Il avait déjà fait souffrir Harry Potter. Ça serait peut-être la seule fois où il pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, et il devrait chérir ce souvenir pour le restant de ses jours.

Qu'il continue de crier.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter laissa tomber les restes de sa scie à métaux. Les charnières en laiton s'étaient révélées insensibles, à peine rayées, et Harry commençait à suspecter que même l'acte désespéré consistant à essayer de métamorphoser de l'acide ou des explosifs aurait échoué à ouvrir cette porte. Le côté positif, c'était que cette tentative avait détruit la scie à métaux.<p>

Sa montre disait qu'il était 19h02, avec moins de quinze minutes restantes, et Harry essaya de se souvenir s'il y avait d'autres choses coupantes dans sa bourse qui avaient besoin d'être détruites, et il sentit une autre montée de larmes s'accumuler. Si seulement il avait pu, quand son Retourneur de Temps se serait ouvert, revenir dans le passé et _empêcher_ -

Et c'est alors que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était un _idiot_.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait été enfermé.

Le professeur McGonagall lui avait déjà donné la méthode correcte.

... elle lui avait aussi dit de ne pas utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour ce genre de choses.

Le professeur McGonagall ne se rendrait-elle pas compte que ce cas justifiait _bien_ une exception ? Ou allait-elle juste lui interdire tout usage du Retourneur de Temps ?

Harry rassembla ses affaires dans sa bourse, toutes les preuves. Un _Récurvite_ s'occupa du vomi au sol mais pas de la sueur qui avait trempé ses robes. Il laissa les bureaux renversés car ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'il le fasse d'une seule main.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry jeta un coup à sa montre. 19h04.

Et Harry attendit alors. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lui semblant être des années.

À 19h07, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le visage à la barbe bouffante du professeur Flitwick semblait plutôt soucieux. "Vous allez bien, Harry ?" dit la voix haut perchée du directeur de Serdaigle. "J'ai eu une note disant que vous aviez été enfermé ici -"


	24. Hypothèse de l'intelligence machiavé

NdT : Titre complet : _Hypothèse de l'intelligence machiavélique_

* * *

><p>J.K. Rowling serpente et frappe, invisible ; Orca encercle, dure et aride.<p>

* * *

><p>Acte 3 :<p>

* * *

><p>Draco attendait, l'estomac noué, dans une petite alcôve munie d'une fenêtre qu'il avait trouvée près de la Grande Salle.<p>

Il y aurait un prix à payer, et il serait élevé. Draco l'avait su dès qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'osait pas entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, de peur d'y voir Harry Potter car il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Des bruits de pas approchaient.

"Et ben le v'la," dit la voix de Vincent. "mais l'boss est pas d'bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds."

Draco allait le dépecer vivant et renvoyer le corps de cet idiot accompagné d'une requête pour un serviteur plus intelligent comme s'il n'avait été qu'une gerbille morte.

Un des bruits de pas s'éloigna et l'autre se fit plus proche.

La sensation dans l'estomac de Draco devint encore pire.

Harry Potter entra dans son champ de vision. Son expression faciale était précautionneusement maîtrisé, mais ses robes à ourlet bleu semblaient étrangement de travers, comme si elles n'avaient pas été remises correctement -

"_Ta main_," dit Draco sans réfléchir.

Harry leva son bras gauche comme pour l'inspecter lui-même.

La main pendait mollement, l'air morte.

"Madame Pomfresh a dit que ce n'était pas permanent," dit doucement Harry, "et que j'aurais en grande partie récupéré demain, quand les cours commenceront."

Pendant un instant, la nouvelle lui procura un soulagement.

Et il comprit alors.

"Tu es allé voir Madame Pomfresh," chuchota Draco.

"Bien sûr," dit Harry Potter, comme s'il énonçait l'évidence. "Ma main ne fonctionnait pas."

Draco comprit lentement à quel point il avait été un imbécile _complet_, bien pire que les Serpentard plus âgés qu'il avait incendiés plus tôt.

Il avait simplement tenu pour acquis que personne n'irait voir les autorités pour se plaindre d'un Malfoy. Que personne ne voudrait attirer l'attention de Lucius. Jamais.

Mais Harry Potter n'était pas un petit Poufsouffle effrayé essayant de rester hors du jeu. Il jouait déjà au jeu, et il avait déjà toute l'attention de Père.

"Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?", dit Draco, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

"Le professeur Flitwick a dit que le sort qui a été jeté sur ma main est un sombre maléfice de torture et que c'est une affaire très sérieuse et qu'il est inacceptable que je refuse de dire qui avait fait ça."

Il y eut une longue pause.

"Et après ?" dit Draco d'une voix tremblante.

Harry Potter sourit légèrement. "Je me suis confondu en excuses, ce qui a donné au professeur Flitwick un air _très_ sévère, et alors je lui ai dit que toute cette affaire était en effet extrêmement sérieuse, secrète et _délicate_, et que j'avais déjà informé le directeur de ce projet."

Draco manqua d'air. "Non ! Flitwick ne va pas simplement accepter ça ! Il ira vérifier auprès de Dumbledore !"

"En effet," dit Harry Potter. "J'ai été promptement transbahuté jusqu'au bureau du directeur."

Draco tremblait à présent. Si Dumbledore amenait Harry Potter devant le Magenmagot, de son plein gré ou pas, et faisait témoigner le Survivant, sous l'influence du Veritaserum, du fait que Draco l'avait torturé... trop de gens aimaient Harry Potter, Père pourrait _perdre_ ce vote...

Père pourrait convaincre Dumbledore de ne pas faire ça, mais il lui en _coûterait_. Un coût terrible. Le jeu avait maintenant des règles, on ne pouvait plus menacer les gens au hasard. Mais Draco s'était jeté entre les mains de Dumbledore de son plein gré. Et Draco était un otage de grande valeur.

Même si maintenant que Draco ne pouvait plus devenir un Mangemort, il en avait moins que Père ne le pensait.

La pensée déchira le cœur de Draco comme l'aurait fait un sortilège de Coupure.

"Et alors ?" murmura Draco.

"Dumbledore a immédiatement déduit que c'était toi. Il sait qu'on se fréquente."

Le pire des scénarios possibles. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas deviné qui était le responsable, il n'aurait peut-être pas pris le risque d'utiliser la Legilimancie juste pour le découvrir... mais s'il le _savait_...

"Et ?" se força à prononcer Draco.

"Nous avons eu une petite conversation."

"Et ?"

Harry sourit. "Et je lui ai expliqué qu'il serait dans son intérêt de ne rien faire du tout."

L'esprit de Draco arriva à pleine allure sur un mur de briques et explosa. Il se contenta de fixer Harry Potter, la bouche mollement ouverte, comme s'il avait été complètement stupide.

Il fallut longtemps avant que Draco ne se souvienne.

Harry connaissait le mystérieux secret de Dumbledore, celui que Rogue utilisait pour maintenir son emprise.

Draco pouvait maintenant se l'imaginer. Dumbledore, l'air sévère, dissimulant son impatience tandis qu'il expliquait à Harry à quel point toute cette affaire était effroyablement sérieuse.

Et Harry lui disant poliment de se la fermer s'il tenait à son secret.

Père avait mis Draco en garde contre ce genre de personnes, les gens qui pouvaient vous mener à votre ruine mais être si aimables que c'en était difficile de les haïr correctement.

"Après quoi," dit Harry, "le directeur a dit au professeur Flitwick que c'était bel et bien une affaire secrète et délicate dont il avait déjà été informé et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'en rajouter serait pour l'instant d'une grande aide, ni pour moi ni pour qui que ce soit. Le professeur Flitwick a commencé à dire quelque chose concernant le fait que les intrigues de Dumbledore allaient bien trop loin, et j'ai alors dû l'interrompre pour lui expliquer que ça avait été mon idée et pas quelque chose que le directeur m'avait forcé à faire, alors le professeur Flitwick s'est tourné vers moi et a commencé à _me_ faire la leçon, et le directeur l'a interrompu _lui_,et il a dit qu'étant le Survivant j'étais destiné à avoir des aventures bizarres et dangereuses et qu'il était plus sûr que je fonce dedans plutôt que j'attende qu'elles m'arrivent par accident, et c'est là que le professeur Flitwick a levé ses petites mains au ciel et a commencé à nous crier dessus _à tous les deux _d'une voix haut perchée en disant qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait être en train de mijoter, mais que ça ne devrait plus jamais se produire tant que j'étais Serdaigle ou que sinon il me ferait renvoyer et que je pourrais aller à Gryffondor où toutes ces _Dumbledories_ avaient leur place -"

Harry rendait les choses _très_ difficiles pour Draco. Comment allait-il le haïr maintenant ?

"Bref," dit Harry, "je ne voulais pas être renvoyé de Serdaigle, alors j'ai promis au professeur Flitwick que rien de tel n'aurait plus jamais lieu, et que si ça se reproduisait, je lui dirais qui était responsable."

Les yeux de Harry auraient dû être froids. Ce n'était pas le cas. Sa voix aurait dû laisser planer une menace mortelle. Elle ne le fit pas.

Et Draco vit la question qui aurait dû lui paraître évidente, et ça cassa instantanément l'ambiance.

"Pourquoi... n'as-tu pas..."

Harry marcha jusqu'au petit rayon de soleil qui brillait dans l'alcôve et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, vers les verts terrains de Poudlard. La lumière l'enveloppait, éclairait ses robes, illuminait son visage.

"Pourquoi ?" dit Harry. Sa voix s'interrompit. "J'imagine que c'est parce que je ne pouvais juste pas me sentir en colère contre toi. Je savais que c'était moi qui t'avais d'abord fait du mal. Je ne dirais même pas qu'on est quitte, parce que ce que je t'ai fait est pire que ce que tu m'as fait."

C'était comme de foncer dans un autre mur de briques. Harry aurait aussi bien pu parler en Grec ancien vu ce que Draco y comprenait.

L'esprit de Draco partit désespérément à la recherche de motifs connus et revint parfaitement bredouille. Cette dernière phrase avait été une concession qui n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Harry. Ce n'était même pas ce que Harry aurait dû dire pour faire de Draco un loyal serviteur, maintenant qu'il avait du pouvoir sur lui. Pour ça, Harry aurait dû mettre l'emphase sur son immense gentillesse, pas sur le fait qu'il avait fait du mal à Draco.

"Mais quand même," dit Harry, et sa voix était maintenant plus basse, presque un murmure, "Draco, ne recommence pas s'il te plaît. Ça m'a fait mal, et je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais te pardonner une seconde fois. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le vouloir."

Draco ne comprenait pas.

Harry essayait-il d'être son _ami_ ?

Il était impensable que Harry Potter soit assez stupide pour croire que c'était encore possible après ce qu'il avait fait.

On pouvait être l'allié et l'ami de quelqu'un, comme Draco avait essayé avec Harry, ou on pouvait détruire sa vie et ne lui laisser aucune option. On ne pouvait pas faire les deux.

Mais alors Draco ne comprenait pas ce que Harry _pouvait bien_ être en train d'essayer de faire.

Et une étrange idée lui vint, quelque chose dont Harry n'avait pas arrêté de parler hier.

Et la pensée était : _Fais un test_.

_Tu es éveillé à la science maintenant,_ avait dit Harry, _et même si tu n'apprends jamais à utiliser ton pouvoir, tu seras__...__ toujours__...__ à la recherche__...__ de moyens__...__ de tester__...__ tes croyances... _les mots prophétiques, prononcés entre des halètements d'agonie, n'avaient pas cessé de tournoyer dans l'esprit de Draco.

Si Harry _faisait_ semblant d'être l'ami repentant qui avait accidentellement fait souffrir quelqu'un...

"Tu avais _prévu de faire _ce que tu m'as fait !" dit Draco, parvenant à glisser une note accusatrice dans sa voix. "Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu t'es mis en colère, tu l'as fait parce que tu _voulais_ le faire !"

_Idiot_, dirait alors Harry Potter, _bien sûr que je l'ai prévu, et maintenant tu es __à moi__ -_

Harry se retourna vers Draco. "Ce qui s'est passé hier ne faisait _pas_ partie du plan," dit Harry, et sa voix semblait être coincée dans sa gorge. "Le _plan_, c'était que je t'enseigne pourquoi ce serait toujours mieux pour toi de connaître la vérité, et alors nous aurions essayé de découvrir la vérité au sujet du sang, et quelle qu'ait été la réponse nous l'aurions acceptée. Hier j'ai... précipité les choses."

"Toujours mieux pour moi de connaître la vérité," dit froidement Draco. "Comme si tu m'avais fait une _faveur_."

Harry hocha la tête - ce qui laissa Draco complètement scié - puis il dit : "Et si Lucius a la même idée que j'ai eue, que le problème est que les sorciers les plus forts n'ont pas assez d'enfants ? Il pourrait mettre en place un plan de rétribution des sang-pur les plus forts afin de les faire se reproduire. En fait, si le purisme du sang _était _vrai, c'est exactement ce que Lucius _devrait_ faire - affronter le problème de _son_ côté, là où il peut provoquer des changements tout de suite. Draco, tu es pour l'instant le seul ami de Lucius qui serait capable de l'empêcher de faire des efforts inutiles, parce que tu es le seul qui connaît la _vraie_ vérité et qui peut prédire les vrais résultats."

L'idée vint à Draco que Harry Potter avait été élevé dans un lieu tellement étrange qu'il tenait plus de la créature magique que du sorcier. Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas deviner ce que Harry allait maintenant dire ou faire.

"_Pourquoi_ ?" dit Draco. Instiller de la douleur et un sentiment de trahison dans sa voix n'était pas difficile du tout. "Pourquoi m'as-tu _fait_ ça ? Quel _était_ ton plan ?"

"Eh bien," dit Harry, "tu es l'héritier de Lucius, et crois-le ou non, Dumbledore croit que je lui appartiens. Nous pourrions donc grandir et nous affronter. Ou nous pourrions faire autre chose."

Lentement, l'esprit de Draco absorba cette idée. "Tu veux provoquer un duel à mort entre eux, puis récupérer le pouvoir après qu'ils se soient tous les deux épuisés." Draco sentit la terreur monter dans sa poitrine. Il _fallait_ qu'il arrête ce plan, peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait -

Mais Harry secoua la tête. "Par les cieux, _non !_"

"Non... ?"

"Tu ne serais pas partant, et moi non plus," dit Harry. "C'est _notre_ monde, on ne veut pas le briser. Mais, par exemple, imagine que Lucius pense que la Conspiration est ton outil et que tu es de son côté, que Dumbledore pense que la Conspiration est mienne et que je suis de son côté, que Lucius pense que tu m'as fait changer de camp et que Dumbledore croit que la Conspiration est mienne, et que Dumbledore pense que je t'ai fait changer de camp et que Lucius croit que la Conspiration est tienne. Ils nous aideraient alors tous les deux mais seulement de façon à ce que l'autre ne puisse le remarquer."

Draco n'eut pas à faire semblant d'être sans voix.

Père l'avait un jour emmené voir une pièce nommée _La Tragédie de Light_, qui racontait l'histoire de ce Serpentard _incroyablement intelligent_ nommé Light qui s'était résolu à purifier le monde de toute sa noirceur en utilisant un anneau ancien capable de tuer toute personne dont il aurait connu le nom et le visage, et ce Light faisait face à un autre Serpentard incroyablement intelligent, un méchant nommé Lawliet, qui portait un déguisement lui permettant de dissimuler son vrai visage ; Draco avait crié et s'était réjoui à tous les bons moment, en particulier au milieu ; et alors la pièce avait mal fini et Draco avait été énormément déçu et Père avait gentiment fait remarquer que le mot Tragédie était là juste au milieu du titre.

Ensuite, Père avait demandé à Draco s'il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient allés voir cette pièce.

Draco avait répondu que c'était pour lui apprendre à être aussi fourbe que Light et Lawliet quand il serait grand.

Père avait dit à Draco qu'il aurait difficilement pu plus se tromper et il lui avait fait remarquer que, bien que Lawliet ait intelligemment dissimulé son visage, il n'avait eu aucune bonne raison de donner son _nom_ à Light. Père avait alors continué de démolir à peu près chaque partie de la pièce et Draco avait écouté, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus. Et Père avait finit par dire que les pièces comme celle-ci étaient _toujours_ invraisemblables, parce que si le dramaturge avait su ce que quelqu'un de _vraiment_ aussi intelligent que Light aurait _vraiment _fait, il aurait essayé de conquérir le monde lui-même au lieu de juste écrire des pièces sur le sujet.

C'est alors que Père avait enseigné à Draco la Règle des Trois, qui disait qu'un complot nécessitant que trois choses différentes surviennent ne fonctionnerait jamais dans le monde réel.

Père avait _ensuite_ expliqué que puisque seul un idiot essaierait de faire un complot _aussi compliqué que possible_, la vraie limite était deux.

Draco ne pouvait pas trouver les mots qui lui auraient permis de décrire la gargantuesque infaisabilité du plan de Harry.

Mais c'était _exactement_ le genre d'erreur que vous faisiez quand vous n'aviez pas de mentors et que vous pensiez que vous étiez intelligents et que vous aviez appris à comploter en regardant des pièces de théâtre.

"Donc," dit Harry, "que penses-tu de ce plan ?"

"C'est malin..." dit lentement Draco. S'écrier _génial_ ! et manquer d'air sous l'effet de l'admiration aurait été trop suspicieux. "Harry, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Harry.

"Pourquoi as-tu acheté une bourse coûteuse à Granger ?"

"Pour ne pas avoir l'air rancunier," répondit immédiatement Harry. "Mais je m'attends aussi à ce qu'elle éprouve de la difficulté à refuser toute petite requête que je pourrais lui faire dans les deux mois à venir."

Et c'est alors que Draco comprit que Harry essayait _vraiment_ d'être son ami.

Le coup de Harry contre Granger _avait été_ intelligent, peut-être même brillant. Diminuer les soupçons de votre ennemi _et_ en faire votre débiteur grâce à un moyen amical, afin de pouvoir leur faire faire ce que vous vouliez qu'ils fassent _simplement en le leur demandant_. Draco n'aurait pas pu faire ça car sa cible aurait eu trop de soupçons, mais le Survivant, lui, _pouvait_. La première étape du plan de Harry était donc d'offrir un cadeau très cher à son ennemi. Draco n'y aurait pas pensé mais ça pouvait _marcher_...

Si vous étiez l'ennemi de Harry, ses plans seraient peut-être difficile à déchiffrer au premier abord, ils auraient peut-être même l'air stupides, mais une fois que vous les auriez compris, son raisonnement se _tiendrait_, vous comprendriez qu'il essayait de vous faire du mal.

La façon dont Harry se comportait envers Draco n'avait _aucun_ sens.

Parce que si vous étiez l'_ami_ de Harry, alors il essayait d'être votre ami de la façon étrange et incompréhensible que les Moldus lui avaient enseignée, même si ça voulait dire qu'il allait détruire votre vie.

Le silence s'étira.

"Je sais que j'ai horriblement malmené notre amitié," dit enfin Harry. "Mais Draco, s'il te plaît, rends-toi compte que je voulais juste que nous découvrions la vérité ensemble. Est-ce quelque chose que tu peux me pardonner ?"

Deux sentiers qui bifurquent, mais un seul où le retour en arrière serait facile si jamais Draco changeait d'avis...

"Je crois que je comprends ce que tu essayais de faire," mentit Draco, "donc oui."

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent. "Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, Draco," dit-il doucement.

Les deux élèves se tenaient dans l'alcôve, Harry trempé dans le rayon de soleil solitaire, Draco dans la pénombre.

Et Draco se rendit compte avec horreur et désespoir que, bien que ce fut un funeste destin que d'être l'ami de Harry, ce dernier avait maintenant tellement de moyens de le menacer qu'être son ennemi serait encore _pire_.

Probablement.

Peut-être.

Eh bien, il pourrait toujours changer et devenir son ennemi plus tard...

Il était foutu.

"Et donc," dit Draco, "on fait quoi maintenant ?"

"On étudie encore samedi prochain ?"

"Ça a intérêt à ne pas être comme la dernière fois -"

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas le cas," dit Harry. "Quelques samedis de plus comme _celui-ci_ et tu _me_ dépasseras."

Harry rit. Pas Draco.

"Oh, et avant que tu y ailles," dit Harry, et il sourit d'un air penaud. "Je sais que ce n'est pas un moment bien choisi, mais à vrai dire je voulais te demander conseil."

"D'accord," dit Draco, encore distrait par la phrase précédente.

Le regard de Harry s'intensifia. "Acheter cette bourse pour Granger a utilisé la majeure partie de l'argent que j'étais parvenu à voler dans mon coffre-fort de Gringotts -"

Quoi.

"- et McGonagall a la clé du coffre-fort, ou bien peut-être que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a maintenant. Et j'allais juste commencer un plan qui va coûter pas mal d'argent, alors je me demandais si tu savais comment je pourrais accéder -"

"Je te prêterai l'argent," dit la bouche de Draco, mue par un pur réflexe existentiel.

Harry sembla surpris - agréablement. "Draco, tu n'as pas à -"

"Combien ?"

Harry énonça le montant et Draco ne put empêcher le choc d'être visible sur son visage. C'était à peu près tout l'argent de poche que Père lui avait donné pour l'année, Draco n'aurait plus que quelques Gallions -

Puis Draco se frappa mentalement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'écrire à Père que l'argent avait disparu parce qu'il était parvenu à le _prêter à Harry Potter_, et Père lui enverrait un message de félicitations écrit à l'encre d'or, une grenouille en chocolat géante qu'il mettrait deux semaines à manger et le décuple de la somme juste au cas où Harry Potter aurait besoin d'un autre prêt.

"C'est beaucoup trop, c'est ça," dit Harry. "Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander -"

"Excuse-moi mais tu sais, je _suis_ un Malfoy," dit Draco. "J'étais juste surpris que tu en _veuilles_ autant."

"Ne t'en fais pas," dit Harry Potter d'un ton réjoui. "Ce n'est rien qui menace les intérêts de ta famille, c'est juste moi qui m'amuse à être malfaisant."

Draco hocha la tête. "Pas de problème alors. Tu les veux tout de suite ?"

"Avec plaisir," dit Harry.

Tandis qu'il quittaient l'alcôve et commençaient à se diriger vers les donjons, Draco ne put s'empêcher de demander : "Alors _peux_-tu me dire contre qui tu fomentes ?"

"Rita Skeeter."

Draco pensa quelques très gros mots à sa propre intention, mais il était trop tard pour dire non.

* * *

><p>Draco avait déjà commencé à retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux donjons.<p>

Il _avait_ du mal à haïr Harry Potter. Harry _avait_ essayé d'être amical, c'est juste qu'il était dingue.

Et ça n'allait pas arrêter la vengeance de Draco, ni même la ralentir.

"Donc," dit Draco après avoir observé les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'était proche. Leur voix était bien sûr brouillée, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'être parfaitement certain. "J'ai réfléchi. En amenant de nouvelles recrues dans la Conspiration, il faudra qu'ils _croient_ être nos égaux. Sinon, il suffirait de l'_un_ d'entre eux pour que le complot soit éventé auprès de Père. Tu as déjà compris ça, bien sûr ?"

"Naturellement," dit Harry.

"_Serons-_nous égaux ?" dit Draco.

"J'ai bien peur que non," dit Harry. Il était clair qu'il essayait d'être gentil, et il était tout aussi clair qu'il essayait d'effacer une bonne dose de condescendance de sa voix et qu'il n'y arrivait pas tout à fait. "Je suis désolé Draco, mais pour l'instant tu ne sais même pas ce que le mot _Bayésien_ dans _Conspiration_ _Bayésienne _veut dire. Il va falloir que tu étudies pendant des mois avant que nous puissions enrôler quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour que tu puisses faire _bonne mesure_."

"Parce que je ne connais pas assez de science," dit Draco, gardant sa voix précautionneusement neutre.

En entendant ça, Harry secoua sa tête. "Le problème n'est pas que tu ignores des faits scientifiques précis tels que l'acide désoxyribonucléique. _Cela_ ne t'empêcherait pas d'être mon égal. Le problème est que tu n'as pas été entraîné aux méthodes de la rationalité, aux secrets _plus profonds_ qui ont permis à toutes ces découvertes d'être faites. J'_essaierai_ de te les enseigner, mais ils sont beaucoup plus difficiles à apprendre. Pense à ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, Draco. Oui, tu as fait une partie du travail. Mais c'était moi qui tenais la barre. Tu as répondu à certaines des questions. Je les ai toutes posées. Tu as donné de la force. J'ai tenu le gouvernail tout seul. Et sans les méthodes de la rationalité, Draco, il est impossible que tu mènes la Conspiration là où elle doit aller."

"Je vois," dit Draco, l'air déçu.

La voix de Harry essaya de devenir encore plus gentille. "Draco, j'essaierai de respecter ton expertise dans les trucs politiques. Mais tu dois aussi respecter mon expertise, et il est tout simplement _impossible_ que tu sois mon égal lorsqu'il s'agit de manœuvrer la Conspiration. Tu es un scientifique depuis _hier_, tu connais _un_ secret au sujet de l'acide désoxyribonucléique et tu n'as reçu d'entraînement dans _aucune_ des méthodes de la rationalité.

"Je comprends," dit Draco.

Et il comprenait.

_Trucs politiques_, avait dit Harry. Prendre contrôle de la Conspiration ne serait probablement même pas difficile. Et après, il tuerait Harry juste pour être sûr -

Le souvenir de la façon dont il s'était sentit malade la nuit dernière lui revint, quand il avait su que Harry hurlait.

Draco pensa d'autres gros mots.

Très bien. Il ne _tuerait pas_ Harry. Harry avait été élevé par des Moldus, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était dingue.

Au lieu de ça, Harry survivrait, juste pour que Draco puisse lui dire que tout cela avait été pour le bien de Harry, vraiment, il devrait le remercier -

Et dans une convulsion de plaisir surpris, Draco se rendit compte que c'_était_ vraiment pour le bien de Harry. Si Harry essayait de prendre Dumbledore et Père pour des idiots, il _mourrait_.

Voilà qui était _parfait_.

Draco prendrait tous ses rêves à Harry, comme Harry lui avait pris les siens.

Draco dirait à Harry que ça avait été pour son propre bien, et ce serait la pure vérité.

Draco manierait la Conspiration et le pouvoir de la science pour purifier le monde magique, et Père serait aussi fier de lui que s'il avait été un Mangemort.

Les plans maléfiques de Harry seraient déjoués, et les forces du bien prévaudraient.

La vengeance parfaite.

À moins que...

_Fais juste semblant de faire semblant d'être un scientifique_, lui avait dit Harry.

Draco ne possédait pas le vocabulaire qui lui aurait permis de décrire précisément ce qui clochait dans l'esprit de Harry -

(puisque Draco n'avait jamais entendu le terme _profondeur de récursion_)

- mais il pouvait deviner le genre de plans qui en jailliraient.

... à moins que tout cela ne soit exactement ce que Harry _voulait_ que Draco fasse, que cela faisait partie intégrante d'un autre plan _plus large encore_ dans lequel Draco allait _tomber_ en essayant de déjouer celui-ci, Harry _savait_ même peut-être que son plan était impossible, il n'avait peut-être pas d'autre but que de _provoquer_ Draco à essayer de le contrecarrer -

Non. Au bout de cette route se trouvait _la folie_. Il _fallait_ qu'il y ait une limite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'avait pas été si retors. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas dans la vraie vie, seulement dans les histoires idiotes que Père lui racontait au sujet de stupides gargouilles qui finissaient toujours par aider les plans du héros à chaque fois qu'elles essayaient de l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Et Harry marchait aux côtés de Draco, un sourire sur le visage, en réfléchissant aux origines évolutives de l'intelligence humaine.<p>

Au début, avant que les gens aient vraiment compris comment l'évolution fonctionnait, ils étaient allés pêcher des idées saugrenues telles que _l'intelligence humaine a évolué pour qu'on puisse inventer de meilleurs outils_.

La raison pour laquelle c'était saugrenu, c'était qu'il suffisait qu'une seule personne de la tribu invente un outil pour que tout le monde puisse l'utiliser, et il circulerait jusqu'aux autres tribus, et il serait toujours utilisé par ses descendants cent ans plus tard. C'était génial du point de vue du progrès scientifique, mais en termes évolutionnistes, ça voulait dire que la personne qui avait inventé quelque chose n'avait pas un très grand _avantage_ sélectif, qu'elle n'avait pas _beaucoup_ plus d'enfants que les autres. Seuls les avantages sélectifs _relatifs_ pouvaient augmenter la fréquence relative d'un gène dans une population et mener une mutation isolée à un stade où elle serait universelle et que tout le monde l'aurait. Et les inventions géniales n'étaient tout simplement pas assez fréquentes pour fournir le genre de pression sélective nécessaire à la promotion d'une mutation. Si vous regardiez les humains avec leurs pistolets et leurs tanks et leurs armes nucléaires et que vous les compariez aux chimpanzés, il était normal de faire la conjecture que l'intelligence était là pour produire de la technologie. Une conjecture normale mais fausse.

Avant que les gens aient vraiment compris comment l'évolution fonctionnait, il étaient allés pêcher des idées saugrenues telles que _le climat a changé, les tribus ont dû migrer, et les gens ont dû devenir plus intelligents afin de pouvoir résoudre tous les nouveaux problèmes_.

Mais les humains ont des cerveaux quatre fois plus grands que ceux d'un chimpanzé. 20% de l'énergie métabolique d'un humain sert à nourrir son cerveau. Le point auquel les humains étaient plus intelligents que toutes les autres espèces atteignait un niveau _absurde_. Ce genre de chose n'était pas arrivé parce que l'environnement avait légèrement augmenté la difficulté des problèmes. Les organismes seraient alors devenus juste un peu plus intelligents afin de pouvoir les résoudre. Se retrouver avec cet énorme cerveau surdimensionné avait dû être le fruit d'un processus évolutif _débridé_, quelque chose qui avait poussé et poussé sans aucune limite.

Et les scientifiques d'aujourd'hui avaient une assez bonne conjecture quant à ce que ce processus évolutif débridé avait été.

Harry avait un jour lu un célèbre livre intitulé _La politique du chimpanzé_. Le livre décrivait la façon dont un chimpanzé adulte prénommé Luit avait confronté l'alpha vieillissant, Yeroen, avec l'aide d'un jeune chimpanzé récemment devenu adulte prénommé Nikkie. Nikkie n'était pas intervenu directement dans les combats entre Luit et Yeroen, mais il avait empêché les partisans de Yeroen de lui venir directement en aide en les distrayant à chaque fois qu'une confrontation entre Luit et Yeroen survenait. Et Luit avait fini par gagner, et il était devenu le nouvel alpha, avec Nikkie pour second...

... mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que Nikkie ne forme une alliance avec Yeroen, ne renverse Luit, et ne devienne le _nouveau_ nouvel alpha.

Ça permettait vraiment d'apprécier ce à quoi des millions d'années d'hominidés essayant d'être plus malins _que les autres_ - une course à l'armement évolutionniste sans limites - avaient menés en termes de capacité intellectuelle.

Pasque, voyez, un humain l'aurait carrément vu v'nir.

* * *

><p>Et Draco marchait aux côtés de Harry, contenant son sourire tandis qu'il songeait à sa vengeance.<p>

Un jour, peut-être dans plusieurs années, mais un jour, Harry Potter apprendrait exactement ce que ça voulait dire que de sous-estimer un Malfoy.

Draco s'était éveillé à la science en une seule journée. Harry avait dit que ce n'était pas censé arriver avant des mois.

Mais bien sûr, quand on était Malfoy, on se destinait à être un scientifique plus puissant que tous les non-Malfoy.

Draco apprendrait donc toutes les méthodes de la rationalité de Harry, et quand le moment viendrait...


	25. Se retenir de proposer des solutions

NdT : J'utilise le mot anglais _sentient_ à la façon de Guy Abadia dans l'Étoile et le Fouet.

* * *

><p>Découvrir de nouvelles vies, et J.K. Rowling !<p>

Note : Étant donné que les faits scientifiques présentés dans cette histoire sont généralement tous vérifiés, je vous préviens que dans les chapitre 22 à 25 Harry a négligé de nombreuses possibilités, la plus importante étant qu'il puisse y avoir de nombreux gènes magiques mais qu'ils soient tous sur le même chromosome (ce qui ne pourrait pas survenir naturellement, mais le chromosome magique aurait pu être fabriqué). Dans ce cas, l'hérédité aurait un caractère mendélien, mais le chromosome magique pourrait quand même être dégradé par des croisements avec son homologue non-magique (Harry a découvert Mendel et les chromosomes dans des livres d'histoire de la science, mais il n'a pas assez étudié la génétique pour connaître les croisements chromosomiques. Hé, il n'a que onze ans). Cela dit, et bien qu'une revue scientifique moderne aurait trouvé _bien_ des raisons d'ergoter, tout ce que Harry présente comme étant des indices de taille le sont en effet bel et bien - les autres possibilités sont _improbables_.

* * *

><p><em>Acte 2<em>:

(Le soleil luisait avec force dans la Grande Salle depuis la verrière enchantée au-dessus des étudiants assis sous le ciel nu, les baignant de lumière, resplendissant sur leur assiette et leur bol tandis que, frais et dispos après une nuit de sommeil, ils dévoraient leur petit déjeuner en prévision des plans qu'ils avaient faits pour dimanche).

Donc. Il n'y avait qu'une seul chose qui faisait de vous un sorcier.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, quand on y réfléchissait. La tâche principale de l'ADN était de dire aux ribosomes comment ils devaient assembler les acides aminés pour en faire des protéines. La physique conventionnelle semblait tout à fait capable de décrire les acides aminés, et peu importe combien vous en mettiez à la file, selon la physique conventionnelle vous n'en tireriez absolument jamais la moindre magie.

Et pourtant la magie semblait être héréditaire au même titre que l'ADN.

Ce n'était probablement _pas_parce que l'ADN était capable de fabriquer des protéines magiques en assemblant des acides aminés non-magiques.

La séquence ADN clé ne vous donnait pas d'elle-même de la magie.

La magie venait d'ailleurs.

(À la table des Serdaigle se trouvait un garçon qui regardait dans le vide tandis que sa main droite engouffrait dans sa bouche des cuillerées d'une nourriture sans importance depuis le récipient qui se trouvait en face de lui. Vous auriez pu y substituer un tas de terre qu'il ne s'en serait probablement pas rendu compte).

Et pour une raison ou une autre, la Source de Magie faisait attention à un marqueur ADN en particulier chez les individus qui à tout autre égard étaient des humains descendants des singes.

(Il y avait à vrai dire une bonne quantité de garçons et de filles qui regardaient dans le vide. C'était la table des _Serdaigle _après tout).

Il y avait d'autres fils logiques qui menaient à cette même conclusion. Les machineries _complexes_ étaient toujours universelles chez les espèces à reproduction sexuée. Si le gène B dépendait d'un gène A, alors A devait avoir sa propre utilité et devenir de lui-même quasiment universel au sein d'un patrimoine génétique avant que B ne soit assez souvent utile pour pouvoir à son tour conférer une valeur sélective. Puis, une fois que B était devenu universel, vous aviez une variante A* qui dépendait de B, puis C qui dépendait de A* et B, puis B* qui dépendait de C, jusqu'à ce que la machine entière ne promette de s'effondrer le jour où vous enlèveriez une seule de ses pièces. Mais tout devait se produire de façon _graduelle_ - l'évolution ne prévoyait jamais à l'avance, elle ne commencerait jamais à promouvoir B _en prévision_du fait que A allait devenir universel. L'évolution était simplement la constatation historique que, quels que soient les organismes qui avaient eu le plus d'enfants, ce seraient leurs gènes qui seraient plus fréquents dans la prochaine population. Chaque pièce de la complexe machine devait donc devenir quasiment universelle avant que les autres pièces ne commencent à dépendre de sa présence.

Une machinerie _complexe _et _interdépendante_ - le système protéinique puissant et sophistiqué qui faisait fonctionner la vie - était donc toujours _universel_ chez une espèce à reproduction sexuée - mis à part, présente à chaque instant, une petite poignée de _variantes_ non-_interdépendantes_ engagées dans le processus de sélection tandis que des complexités supplémentaires étaient mises en place. C'était pour cela que tous les êtres humains avaient le même schéma cérébral, les mêmes émotions, les mêmes expressions faciales connectées à ces émotions ; ces adaptations étaient complexes, elle _devaient_donc être universelles.

Si la magie était ainsi, c'est à dire une gigantesque et complexe adaptation nécessitant de nombreux gènes, alors un sorcier s'accouplant avec une Moldue aurait produit un enfant doté de la moitié des pièces, et une moitié de machine ne ferait pas grand chose. Et il n'y aurait donc jamais eu de nés-Moldus. Même si toutes les pièces de la machine s'étaient retrouvées dans le patrimoine génétique moldu, elles ne se seraient jamais rassemblées sous la forme exacte qui permettait d'obtenir un sorcier.

Il n'y avait donc jamais eu de vallée où auraient vécu des humains génétiquement isolés qui seraient par hasard tombés sur une voie de l'évolution menant à la présence dans le cerveau de complexes structures magiques, car la machinerie génétique ne se serait dans ce cas jamais rassemblée chez des nés-Moldus lorsque des sorciers et des Moldus se seraient accouplés.

Donc quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vos gènes faisaient de vous un sorcier, ce n'était _pas_parce qu'il contenaient les plans d'une machine compliquée.

C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle Harry avait deviné que le caractère mendélien serait présent. Si les gènes magiques n'étaient pas compliqués, alors pourquoi y en aurait-il plus d'un ?

Et pourtant la magie elle-même semblait plutôt compliquée. Un sort de verrouillage empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir _et_ il vous empêchait de métamorphoser les gonds _et_ il résistait à _Finite Incantatem _et à _Alohomora_. De nombreux éléments pointant tous dans la même direction que l'on aurait pu appeller "orientation vers un but" ou, plus simplement, intentionnalité.

Il n'y avait que deux causes connues de complexité orientée vers un but. La sélection naturelle, qui produisait des choses comme des papillons. Et l'ingénierie intelligente, qui produisait des choses comme des voitures.

La magie ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qui se serait mise à exister par auto-réplication. Les sorts étaient intentionnellement compliqués, mais, contrairement à un papillon, pas compliqués dans le but de faire des copies d'eux-mêmes. Les sorts étaient compliqués dans le but de servir leurs utilisateurs, comme l'était une voiture.

Un ingénieur intelligent avait donc créé la Source de Magie et lui avait dit de faire attention à un marqueur ADN en particulier.

L'idée suivante de ce raisonnemment était évidemment que ça avait un rapport avec "Atlantis".

Plus tôt, Harry avait interrogé Hermione à ce sujet - sur le train vers Poudlard, après avoir entendu Draco le prononcer - et pour ce qu'elle en savait, on n'en savait pas plus que le mot lui-même.

Ça aurait pu être une pure légende. Mais il était aussi plausible qu'une civilisation d'utilisateurs de la magie, soit parvenue à se faire sauter, en particulier une civilisation datant d'_avant_l'Interdit de Merlin.

Le raisonnement continuait : Atlantis avait été une civilisation isolée qui était parvenue d'une façon ou d'une autre à créer la Source de Magie, et Atlantis avait ordonné à cette source de ne servir que les gens porteurs du marqueur génétique atlante, porteurs du sang d'Atlantis.

Et par une logique similaire : les mots que les sorciers prononçaient, les mouvements de baguettes, rien de cela n'était assez compliqué pour produire les effets du sort à partir de rien - pas de la façon dont trois milliards de paires dans un ADN humain _étaient_assez compliquées pour construire un corps humain à partir de rien, pas de la façon dont un programme informatique tenait sur des milliers d'octets de données.

Les mots et les mouvements de baguettes n'étaient donc que des déclencheurs, des leviers actionnés sur une machine cachée et plus complexe. Des boutons, pas des plans.

Et tout comme un programme informatique ne serait pas compilé si vous faisiez une seule erreur, la Source de Magie ne vous répondrait pas tant que vous n'auriez pas jeté vos sorts exactement comme il le fallait.

Le raisonnement logique était inexorable.

Et il menait à une seule conclusion finale.

Des milliers d'années plus tôt, les aïeux des sorciers avaient dit à la Source de Magie de faire léviter les choses uniquement si vous disiez...

'Wingardium Leviosa'.

Harry s'effondra sur la table des Serdaigle, reposant son front sur sa main droite avec lassitude.

Il y avait une histoire qui datait de l'aube de l'Intelligence Artificielle - à l'époque où ils commençaient tout juste et que personne ne s'était encore rendu compte que le problème serait difficile - au sujet d'un professeur qui avait délégué à un de ses étudiants la tâche de résoudre le problème de la vision informatique.

Harry commençait à comprendre ce que l'étudiant devait avoir ressenti.

Ça pourrait prendre un moment.

Pourquoi était-il plus difficile de jeter le sort Alohomora si c'était comme d'appuyer sur un bouton ?

Qui avait été assez idiot pour construire un sort d'_Avada Kedavra_qui ne pouvait être jeté qu'avec de la haine ?

Pourquoi la métamorphose muette requérait que vous fassiez une séparation mentale complète entre le concept de forme et le concept de matériau ?

Harry n'aurait peut-être pas réglé ce problème à la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Il y travaillerait peut-être encore à _trente ans_. Hermione avait raison. Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, pas du fond de son cœur. Il avait juste fait un discours exaltant sur le fait d'être déterminé.

L'esprit de Harry envisagea brièvement de comprendre du fond de son cœur qu'il ne résoudrait peut-être jamais le problème, puis il décida que ce serait aller beaucoup trop loin.

Et puis, du moment qu'il pouvait atteindre l'immortalité dans les premières décennies, tout irait bien.

Quelle méthode le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il utilisée ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit parvenu à survivre à la mort de son premier corps était presque _infiniment_plus important que le fait qu'il ait essayé de conquérir l'Angleterre magique -

"Excusez-moi," dit une voix attendue venant de dernière lui, parlant d'un ton très inattendu. "Au moment qui vous siéra, M. Malfoy demande la faveur d'une conversation."

Harry ne s'étouffa pas sur ses céréales. Au lieu de ça, il pivota et observa M. Crabbe.

"Excuse-_moi_," dit Harry. "Ne voulais-tu pas dire 'Ya l'boss qui veut t'faire un brin d'causette ?'"

M. Crabbe n'avait pas l'air content. "M. Malfoy m'a donné instruction de parler convenablement."

"Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre," dit Harry. "Tu ne parles pas convenablement." Il se retourna vers son bol de petits cristaux de neige bleus et mangea délibérément une autre cuillérée.

"Ya l'boss qui veut t'faire un brin d'causette," dit une voix menaçante venant de derrière. "Tu f'rais mieux de venir y voir si tu sais c'qu'est bon pour toi."

Voilà. _Maintenant_, tout se déroulait selon le plan.

* * *

><p><em>Acte 1 :<em>

"Une _raison_ ?" dit le vieux sorcier. Il empêcha la furie de déformer ses traits. Le garçon devant lui avait été la victime, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être encore plus effrayé. "Il n'y a _rien_qui puisse excuser -"

"Ce que je lui ai fait était pire."

Le vieux sorcier se raidit sous le coup de l'horreur soudaine. "Harry, _qu'as-tu fait_?"

"J'ai manipulé Draco pour qu'il croit que je l'avais manipulé pour qu'il participe à un rituel qui a sacrifié sa croyance dans le purisme du sang. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pourra pas devenir un Mangemort quand il sera grand. Professeur, il avait tout perdu."

Il y eut un long silence dans le bureau, seulement brisé par les petits soufflements et sifflements des appareil délicats qui après un moment finirent par ressembler à du silence.

"Doux Merlin," dit le vieux sorcier, "je me _sens_ idiot. Et j'étais _là_ à croire que tu essaierais de racheter l'héritier des Malfoy, en lui, disons en lui _démontrant de l'amitié et de la gentillesse véritables_."

"_Ha !_ Ouais, comme si _ça_aurait marché."

Le vieux sorcier soupira. Ça allait trop loin. "Dis-moi, Harry, t'est-il déjà _venu _à l'esprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'_incongru_ dans le fait d'amener quelqu'un à la _repentance_en utilisant le mensonge et la manipulation ?"

"Je l'ai fait sans dire de mensonge direct, et puisque nous parlons de Draco Malfoy, je pense que le mot que vous cherchez est _congruent_." Le garçon avait l'air plutôt fier.

Le vieux sorcier secoua sa tête avec désespoir. "Et c'est _ça_le héros. Nous sommes tous foutus."

* * *

><p><em>Acte 5<em>:

Le long tunnel étroit fait de pierre brute semblait s'étirer sur des kilomètres. Il aurait été parfaitement obscur sans la baguette d'un enfant.

La raison à cela était simple : il _s'étirait_sur des kilomètres.

L'heure : trois heures du matin, et Fred et George commençaient le long chemin dans le passage secret qui menait de la statue d'une sorcière à un œil, située à l'intérieur de Poudlard, jusqu'à la cave de la confiserie de Pré-au-Lard.

"Comment elle va ?" dit Fred d'une voix basse.

(Non pas que quelqu'un les ait écoutés, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à parler d'une voix normale quand on traversait un passage secret).

"Toujours en panne," dit George.

"Les deux ou -"

"L'intermittent s'est à nouveau réparé. L'autre est comme d'habitude."

La Carte était un artefact extraordinairement puissant, capable de suivre à la trace tout être sentient présent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, en temps réel, désigné par son nom. Elle avait presque certainement été créée lors de l'apparition de Poudlard. Il n'était _pas bon signe_que des erreurs commencent à apparaître. Si elle était cassée, il était probable que personne à part Dumbledore ne puisse la réparer.

Et les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas prêt à donner la carte à Dumbledore. Cela aurait été une insulte impardonnable à l'encontre des Maraudeurs - les quatre inconnus qui étaient parvenus à voler une partie du _système de sécurité de Poudlard_, quelque chose qui avait probablement été forgé par Salazar lui-même, et à le transformer en un _outil de farces estudiantines_.

Certains auraient pu considérer cela irrespectueux.

D'autres auraient pu considérer cela criminel.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient la ferme croyance que si Godric Gryffondor avait été là pour le voir, il aurait approuvé.

Les frères marchèrent et marchèrent, principalement en silence. Les jumeaux Weasley se parlaient quand ils réfléchissaient à de nouvelles farces, ou quand l'un des deux savait quelque chose que l'autre ignorait. Sinon, ça ne servait pas à grand chose. S'ils avaient déjà les mêmes informations, il avaient tendance à avoir les mêmes idées et à prendre les même décisions.

(Par le passé, quand des jumeaux magiques identiques naissaient, il avait été de coutume de tuer l'un des deux après leur naissance).

Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à une cave poussiéreuse parsemée de tonneaux et d'étagères porteuses d'ingrédients étranges.

Fred et George attendirent. Il n'aurait pas été poli d'agir autrement.

Un vieil homme mince descendit bientôt les escaliers qui menaient à la cave en bâillant. "Salut les garçons," dit Ambrosius Flume. "Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir cette nuit. Déjà en rupture de stock ?"

Fred et George décidèrent que c'était Fred qui parlerait.

"Pas exactement, M. Flume," dit Fred. "Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider pour quelque chose de considérablement plus... intéressant."

"Allons, les garçons," dit Flume d'un air sévère, "j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas réveillé juste pour que je vous répète que je ne vous vendrai rien qui puisse vraiment vous mettre dans le pétrin. Pas avant que vous n'ayez seize ans, en tout cas -"

George fit surgir un objet de ses robes et le passa à Flume sans mot dire. "Avez-vous vu ceci ?" dit Fred.

Flume regarda l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier de la veille et hocha la tête en faisant une mine renfrognée. Le gros titre disait LE PROCHAIN SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ? et montrait un jeune garçon que l'appareil photo d'un étudiant était parvenu à saisir à un moment où il arborait une expression inhabituellement froide et grimaçante.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce Malfoy fait ça," lâcha Flume. "S'en prendre à un garçon quand il a à peine onze ans ! Cet homme devrait être broyé en poudre et utilisé pour faire des chocolats !"

Fred et Georges clignèrent des yeux à l'unisson. _Malfoy_était derrière Rita Skeeter ? Harry Potter ne leur en avait pas fait part... ce qui voulait sûrement dire que Harry n'était pas au courant. Il ne les aurait jamais impliqués s'il avait su...

Fred et George échangèrent des regards. Eh bien, Harry n'avait pas _besoin_de le savoir, pas avant que le travail soit fini.

"M. Flume," dit doucement Fred, "le Survivant a besoin de votre aide."

Flume les regarda tous deux.

Puis il laissa l'air s'échapper de ses poumons et soupira.

"Très bien," dit Flume, "qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

* * *

><p><em>Acte 6 :<em>

Quand Rita Skeeter était concentrée sur une proie savoureuse, elle avait tendance à ne pas remarquer les fourmis courant en tous sens qui constituaient le reste de l'univers, et c'est pour cela qu'elle faillit percuter le jeune homme à la calvitie naissance qui s'était mis sur son chemin.

"Mademoiselle Skeeter," dit l'homme d'un ton plutôt sévère et froid pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air si jeune. "C'est amusant de vous rencontrer ici."

"Hors de mon chemin, mon gars !" lâcha Rita, et elle essaya de le contourner.

L'homme qui lui bloquait la route reproduit le mouvement si parfaitement qu'on aurait dit qu'aucun d'eux n'avait bougé mais qu'ils s'étaient tenus immobiles tandis que la rue se décalait autour d'eux.

Les yeux de Rita se rétrécirent. "Vous vous prenez pour qui ?"

"Que c'est bête," dit sèchement l'homme. "Il aurait été sage de mémoriser le visage du Mangemort déguisé qui entraînait Harry Potter à devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout," un léger sourire, "ce n'est _vraiment_pas le genre de personne que vous voudriez croiser dans la rue, surtout après l'avoir démolie dans le journal."

Rita mit un moment à comprendre la référence. C'était _lui,_Quirinus Quirrell ? Il avait l'air trop jeune et trop vieux à la fois ; son visage, s'il s'était détendu et s'était défait de son air sévère et condescendant, aurait appartenu à quelqu'un de bientôt quarante ans. Et ses cheveux tombaient déjà ? Ne pouvait-il pas se payer un Médicomage ?

Non, ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait un horaire à respecter, un endroit où aller, et un scarabée à devenir. Elle venait de recevoir une information anonyme disant que Madame Bones faisait la cour à un de ses jeunes assistants. Ça lui vaudrait une sacrée prime si elle parvenait à le vérifier, Bones était haut placée dans la liste des cibles à abattre. L'informateur avait dit que Bones et son jeune assistant avaient rendez-vous pour déjeuner dans une pièce spéciale de _Chez Marie_, un pièce très populaire pour qui avait certaines faims ; une pièce qui, comme elle l'avait découvert, était protégée contre les dispositifs d'écoute, mais pas contre un magnifique scarabée bleu lové contre un mur...

"Hors de mon _chemin_!" dit Rita, et elle essaya d'éjecter Quirrell hors de sa trajectoire. Le bras de Quirrell passa contre le sien, déviant sa force, et Rita chancela quand sa poussée atterrit dans le vide.

Quirrell releva la manche gauche de sa robe. "Voyez," dit Quirrell, "pas de Marque des Ténèbres. Je voudrais que votre journal se rétracte publiquement."

Rita laissa échapper un rire incrédule. Bien sûr que l'homme n'était pas un vrai Mangemort. Sinon l'article n'aurait pas été publié. "Laisse tomber mon gars. Et maintenant, vas faire un tour."

Quirrell la regarda un moment.

Puis il sourit.

"Mademoiselle Skeeter," dit Quirrell, "j'avais espéré trouver quelque levier qui s'avérerait persuasif. Mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas capable de me refuser le plaisir de simplement vous écraser."

"Ça a déjà été essayé. Maintenant hors de mon chemin, pauvre type, ou je trouverai quelques Aurors et vous ferai arrêter pour obstruction au journalisme."

Quirrell exécuta un petit salut, puis il continua son chemin. La voix de Quirrell lui parvint depuis son dos : "Au revoir, Rita Skeeter."

Et alors qu'elle se remettait à foncer, Rita remarqua, dans un coin de sa tête, que l'homme sifflotait une mélodie tout en s'en allant.

Comme si _ça_allait lui faire peur.

* * *

><p><em>Acte 4<em>:

"Désolé, sans moi," dit Lee Jordan. "Je suis plutôt du genre araignée géante."

Le Survivant avait dit qu'il avait du travail _important_pour l'Ordre du Chaos, quelque chose de sérieux et de secret, de plus difficile et de plus significatif que leurs séries de blagues habituelles.

Puis Harry se lança dans un discours exaltant mais vague. Un discours qui disait que Fred et George et Lee avaient un potentiel énorme, si seulement ils apprenaient à être plus _bizarres_. À rendre la vie des gens _surréaliste_, au lieu de simplement les surprendre avec l'équivalent de seaux d'eau posés au-dessus de portes. (Fred et George avaient échangé des coups d'œils intéressés, ils n'y avaient jamais songé avant). Harry Potter avait invoqué l'image de la farce qu'il avait faite à Neville, au sujet de laquelle, avait-il mentionné avec quelque remords, le Choixpeau l'avait incendié, mais qui avait dû pousser Neville à _douter de sa propre santé mentale_. Pour Neville, ça avait été comme d'être soudainement transporté dans un univers parallèle. Comme ce que tout le monde avait ressenti quand ils avaient vu Rogue s'excuser. C'était le _véritable pouvoir de la farce_.

_Êtes-vous avec moi_? s'était écrié Harry, et Lee Jordan avait répondu non.

"_Avec_nous," dit Fred, ou peut-être George, car il ne faisait aucun doute que Godric Gryffondor aurait dit oui.

Lee Jordan fit un sourire de regret, se leva et quitta le corridor désert et sourdiné où les quatre membres de l'Ordre du Chaos s'étaient retrouvés et s'étaient assis dans un cercle conspiratoire.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre du Chaos se mirent au travail.

(Ce n'était pas _si_ triste que ça. Fred et George travailleraient toujours avec Lee sur des farces à base d'araignées géantes, comme avant. Ils avaient seulement commencé à appeler leur groupe l'Ordre de Chaos pour pouvoir recruter Harry Potter, après que Ron leur ait dit que Harry Potter était bizarre et maléfique, et Fred et George avaient décidé de sauver Harry en lui démontrant de l'amitié et de la gentillesse véritables. Heureusement, ça ne semblait plus nécessaire - quoique, ils n'en étaient pas _tout à fait_certains...)

"Donc," dit l'un des jumeaux, "de quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Rita Skeeter," dit Harry. "Savez-vous qui c'est ?"

Fred et George hochèrent la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle s'est mise à poser des questions à mon sujet."

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

"Pouvez-vous deviner ce que je veux que vous fassiez ?"

Fred et George se regardèrent, un peu confus. "Tu veux que nous lui glissions quelques-unes de nos sucreries les plus intéressantes ?"

"Non," dit Harry. "Non, non, _non_ ! C'est une mentalité d'araignée géante, ça ! Allez, que feriez-_vous_ si vous aviez entendu dire que Rita Skeeter cherchait des rumeurs à _votre_sujet ?"

Voilà qui rendait la réponse évidente.

Des sourires apparurent lentement sur les visages de Fred et George.

"Répandre des rumeurs à notre propre sujet," répondirent-ils.

"_Exactement_," dit Harry, souriant largement. "Mais ça ne doit pas être _n'importe quelles _rumeurs. Je veux enseigner aux gens à ne jamais croire ce que le journal dit à propos de Harry Potter, pas plus que les Moldus ne croient ce que le journal dit à propos d'Elvis. Au début, j'ai juste pensé à inonder Rita Skeeter avec tellement de rumeurs qu'elle ne saurait plus laquelle croire, mais alors elle cueillerait juste celles qui seraient à la fois plausibles et négatives. Donc ce que je veux que vous fassiez c'est de créer un mensonge me concernant et de vous débrouiller pour que Rita Skeeter y croit. Mais ça doit être quelque chose que, plus tard, tout le monde _saura_ avoir été faux. Nous voulons tromper Rita Skeeter et ses éditeurs, et _ensuite_ avoir la preuve que c'était faux. Et bien sûr - puisque ce sont là les conditions - le mensonge doit être aussi _ridicule_que possible tout en étant quand même imprimé. Comprenez-vous ce que je veux que vous fassiez ?"

"Pas exactement..." dit lentement Fred ou George. "Tu veux qu'on _invente_l'histoire ?"

"Je veux que vous fassiez _tout_," dit Harry Potter. "Je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment, et puis je veux pouvoir dire sans mentir que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Surprenez-moi."

Pendant un moment, un sourire maléfique fut visible sur les visages de Fred et George.

Puis ils redevinrent sérieux. "Mais Harry, nous ne savons vraiment pas comment faire une chose pareille -"

"Alors trouvez comment faire," dit Harry. "Je vous fais confiance. Pas une confiance _totale_, mais si vous ne _pouvez pas_ le faire, _dites-_le moi, et j'essaierai avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien je le ferai moi-même. Si vous avez une très bonne idée - pour l'histoire ridicule et sur la façon de convaincre Rita Skeeter et ses éditeurs de l'imprimer - alors vous pouvez y aller et le faire. Mais ne faites pas quelque chose de médiocre. Si vous ne trouvez pas une idée _géniale_, dites-le."

Fred et George échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"Je n'en ai aucune," dit George.

"Moi non plus," dit Fred. "Désolé."

Harry les regarda fixement.

Et il commença alors à leur expliquer comment il fallait s'y prendre pour réfléchir.

Il remarqua qu'on avait souvent vu pareille tâche prendre plus de deux secondes.

On ne déclarait _jamais_ _aucune_question impossible, dit-il, tant qu'on n'avait pas physiquement pris une montre en main et qu'on avait pas réfléchi à la question pendant cinq minutes en se basant sur l'aiguille des minutes. Pas cinq minutes métaphoriques, cinq minutes selon une montre bien réelle.

Et _de plus_, dit Harry avec vigueur tandis que sa main droite frappait durement le sol, on ne commençait _pas_par chercher immédiatement des solutions.

Harry se lança alors dans l'explication d'un test qui avait été réalisé par quelqu'un nommé Norman Maier, qui était ce qu'on appelait un psychologue du travail et qui avait demandé à deux séries de groupes de résoudre un problème.

Le problème, avait dit Harry, mettait en jeu trois employés et trois tâches. L'employé le plus jeune voulait faire la tâche la plus simple. L'employé le plus âgé voulait passer d'une tâche à l'autre pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Un expert en efficacité avait recommandé qu'on donne le travail le plus simple à la personne la plus jeune et le travail le plus difficile à la personne la plus âgée, qui serait 20% plus productive.

_Une_des séries de groupes avait reçu l'instruction suivante : "Ne proposez aucune solution tant qu'il est possible de débattre minutieusement du problème sans en proposer."

L'autre série de groupes n'avait reçu aucune instruction. Et ces gens avaient naturellement réagi à la présence du problème en proposant des solutions. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés attachés à ces solutions, et ils avaient commencé à se disputer et à se battre au sujet de l'importance relative de la liberté et de l'efficacité et ainsi de suite.

La première série de groupes, à qui on avait donné instruction de d'abord _discuter_ du problème et _ensuite_de le résoudre, avait trouvé la réponse bien plus souvent. Elle consistait à laisser l'employé le plus jeune garder la tâche la plus facile et à alterner les deux autres personnes entre les deux autres tâches, ce qui, selon les données de l'expert, constituerait une amélioration de 19%.

Commencer à chercher des solutions, c'était faire les choses _complètement dans le désordre_. Comme de commencer un repas par le dessert, mais en _mauvais_.

(Harry cita aussi quelqu'un nommé Robyn Dawes, qui aurait dit que plus un problème était difficile, plus il était probable que les gens essaient de le résoudre immédiatement).

Harry allait donc laisser ce problème à Fred et à George, et ils discuteraient de toutes ses facettes, et ils se remueraient les méninges à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec le problème. Et ils n'essaieraient pas de trouver une vraie solution avant d'en avoir fini avec cette étape de discussion, _à moins_ bien sûr qu'ils ne pensent à quelque chose par pure chance, auquel cas ils pourraient le noter pour plus tard et se remettre à réfléchir. Et il ne voulait pas entendre parler de leur soi-disant _incapacité à avoir des idées_ avant au moins une semaine. Certaines personnes passaient des _décennies_à essayer d'avoir des idées.

"Des questions ?" dit Harry.

Fred et George se regardèrent.

"Je n'en ai aucune," dit George.

"Moi non plus."

Harry toussota gentiment. "Vous n'avez rien demandé concernant votre budget."

_Budget_? pensèrent-ils.

"Je pourrais juste vous dire la somme," dit Harry, "mais je pense que _ceci_ sera plus _exaltant_."

Les mains de Harry plongèrent dans ses robes, et firent apparaître...

Fred et George tombèrent presque à la renverse, bien qu'ils aient été assis.

"Ne le dépensez pas pour le plaisir de dépenser," dit Harry. Sur le sol de pierre brillait une quantité d'argent absolument ridicule. "Ne le dépensez que si le génie le requiert ; et ce que le génie requiert, n'hésitez pas à le dépenser. S'il en reste, rendez-le-moi après, je vous fais confiance. Oh, et vous avez dix pour cent de ce qui est là, peu importe combien vous dépensez..."

"On ne _peut pas_!" lâcha l'un des jumeaux. "On n'accepte pas d'argent pour ce genre de chose !"

(Les jumeaux ne prenaient jamais d'argent pour faire quelque chose d'illégal. Ils vendaient toute leur marchandise avec une marge de zéro pour cent, et ce à l'insu d'Ambrosius Flume. Fred et George voulaient pouvoir témoigner - sous Veritaserum si nécessaire - qu'ils n'avaient jamais profité d'activités criminelles, qu'ils assuraient seulement un service public).

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais je vous demande de faire un vrai travail. Un adulte se ferait payer pour faire quelque chose comme ça, et ça serait _quand même_considéré comme une faveur à un ami. On ne peut pas juste engager des gens pour ce genre de chose."

Fred et George secouèrent leur tête.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Je vous offrirai juste des cadeaux de Noël très chers, et si vous essayez de me les rendre, je les brûlerai. Maintenant vous ne _savez _même pas combien je vais dépenser pour vous, à part bien sûr que ce sera plus que si vous aviez juste pris l'argent. Et je vais vous offrir ces cadeaux _quoi qu'il arrive_, alors pensez-_y_ avant de me dire que vous _n'arrivez pas à avoir d'idée géniale_."

Harry se leva, sourit, et se tourna pour partir alors que Fred et George étaient encore bouche bée sous l'effet du choc. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis se retourna.

"Oh, une dernière chose," dit Harry. "Laissez le professeur Quirrell en dehors de ce que vous faites. Il n'aime pas la publicité. Je sais que ce serait plus facile de faire croire des choses bizarres au sujet du professeur de Défense qu'au sujet de n'importe qui d'autre, et je suis désolé de vous barrer la route comme ça, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-le en dehors de ça."

Et Harry se tourna de nouveau et fit quelques pas de plus...

Il regarda derrière lui une dernière fois, et dit, doucement : "Merci."

Puis il s'en fut.

Il y eut un long silence après son départ.

"Donc," dit l'un.

"Donc," dit l'autre.

"Le professeur de Défense n'aimerait donc pas la publicité."

"Harry ne nous connaîtrait donc pas très bien."

"Non, pas très bien."

"Mais on n'utilisera pas son argent pour ça, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr que non. Ça ne serait pas correct. On s'occupera du professeur de Défense séparément."

"On dira à quelques Gryffondor d'écrire à Skeeter et de dire..."

"... sa manche relevée un jour en cours de Défense, et ils ont vu la Marque des Ténèbres..."

"... et il enseigne probablement plein de choses terribles à Harry Potter..."

"... et il est le pire professeur de Défense de mémoire d'homme à Poudlard, il n'_échoue_pas seulement à nous apprendre des choses, il explique aussi tout de travers, l'inverse complet de qu'il devrait dire..."

"... comme quand il a prétendu qu'on pouvait uniquement jeter le Sort de Mort en utilisant de l'amour, ce qui le rendait plus ou moins inutile."

"J'aime bien celle-là."

"Merci."

"Je parie que le professeur de Défense l'aime aussi."

"Il a un sens de l'humour. Il n'aurait pas parlé de nous comme il l'a fait s'il n'en avait pas eu un."

"Mais serons-nous capable de faire le travail pour Harry ?"

"Harry a dit de discuter du problème avant d'essayer de le résoudre, alors faisons ça."

Les jumeaux Weasley décidèrent que George serait enthousiaste tandis que Fred douterait.

"Ça a l'air assez contradictoire," dit Fred. "Il veut que ce soit assez ridicule pour que tout le monde se moque de Skeeter et sache que c'est faux, et il veut que Skeeter le croie. On ne peut pas faire les deux à la fois."

"On va devoir falsifier des preuves pour convaincre Skeeter," dit George.

"C'est une solution ?" dit Fred.

Ils envisagèrent cette solution.

"Peut-être," dit George, "mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait être _aussi_strict que ça. Si ?"

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules avec impuissance.

"Alors la preuve falsifiée doit être assez bonne pour convaincre Skeeter," dit Fred. "Peut-on vraiment faire ça nous-mêmes ?"

"On n'a pas à le faire nous-mêmes," dit George, et il pointa le tas d'argent du doigt. "On peut engager d'autres gens pour nous aider."

Les jumeaux prirent un air pensif.

"Ça utiliserait presque la totalité du budget de Harry," dit Fred. "C'est beaucoup d'argent pour nous, mais pas pour quelqu'un comme Flume."

"Peut-être que les gens donneront des ristournes quand ils sauront que c'est pour Harry," dit George. "Mais le plus important, c'est que quoi qu'on fasse, ça doit être _impossible_."

Fred cligna des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _impossible_?"

"Tellement impossible qu'on ne sera jamais dans le pétrin parce que personne ne croira jamais qu'on aie pu le faire. Tellement impossible que même Harry commencera à se poser la question. Ça doit être surréaliste, ça doit pousser les gens à douter de leur propre santé mentale, ça doit être... _mieux que Harry_."

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. Ça arrivait parfois entre eux, mais pas souvent. "Mais pourquoi ?"

"C'était des farces. C'était _toutes_ des farces. La tarte était une farce. Le Rapeltout était une farce. Le chat de Kevin Sifflebranche était une farce. _Rogue_ était une farce. _Nous_sommes les meilleurs farceurs de Poudlard, allons-nous nous écraser et abandonner sans combattre ?"

"C'est le Survivant," dit Fred.

"Et _nous_ sommes les jumeaux Weasley ! Il nous _met au défi_. Il a dit qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'il fait. Mais je parie qu'il ne pense pas qu'on sera un jour aussi bon que _lui_."

"Il a raison," dit Fred, se sentant plutôt nerveux. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient _parfois_ en désaccord, même quand ils disposaient des mêmes informations, mais à chaque fois que c'était le cas, cela ne leur semblait pas naturel, comme si au moins un d'entre eux était en train de se fourvoyer. "On est en train de parler de _Harry Potter_. Il peut accomplir l'impossible. Pas nous."

"Si, on peut," dit George. "Et on doit accomplir _plus_impossible que lui."

"Mais -" dit Fred.

"C'est ce que Godric Gryffondor ferait," dit George.

Ce qui régla la discussion, et les jumeaux retournèrent instantanément à... leur état normal, quel qu'il fut.

"Très bien, alors -"

"- réfléchissons-y."


	26. Remarquer que l'on est confus

Yakka foob mog. Grug pubbawup zink wattoom gazork. Chumble spuzz J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Les heures de bureau du professeur Quirrell étaient le jeudi de 11h40 à 11h55. Pour tous ses élèves de toutes les années. Se contenter de frapper à la porte coûtait un point Quirrell, et s'il pensait que votre raison de venir le voir ne justifiait pas que vous l'ayez dérangé, vous en perdiez cinquante de plus.<p>

Harry frappa à la porte.

Il y eut une pause. Puis une voix mordante dit : "J'imagine qu'au point où vous en êtes, M. Potter, vous pouvez aussi bien entrer."

Et avant que Harry ne puisse toucher la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, frappant le mur dans un dur bruit de craquement, comme si quelque chose avait cassé le bois, ou la pierre, ou les deux.

Le professeur Quirrell était enfoncé dans sa chaise et lisait un livre à l'air étrangement ancien, doté d'une reliure d'un cuir bleu nuit avec des runes d'argent sur la tranche. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les pages. "Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, M. Potter. Et quand je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer. Pour votre bien, faites rapidement ce que vous êtes venu faire, puis partez."

Un courant froid filtra à travers de la pièce, comme si elle avait contenu quelque chose qui projetait de la noirceur de la même façon que les lampes projettent de la lumière, et que ce quelque chose n'avait pas été totalement encloisonné.

Harry était un peu pris de court. _Pas de bonne humeur_ était un sacré euphémisme. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant embêter le professeur Quirrell ?

Eh bien, on ne laissait pas tomber ses amis quand ils ne se sentaient pas bien. Harry s'avança précautionneusement à l'intérieur la pièce. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider -"

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell, ne levant toujours pas les yeux.

"Je veux dire, si vous avez eu affaire à des idiots et que vous voulez avoir quelqu'un à qui parler..."

Il y eut un silence étonnamment long.

Le professeur Quirrell referma le livre avec force et celui-ci disparut dans un petit chuintement. Il leva alors les yeux, et Harry tressaillit.

"J'imagine qu'une discussion intelligente _me_ ferait du bien en ce moment," dit le professeur Quirrell du même ton mordant qu'avec lequel il avait invité Harry à entrer. "Ce ne sera probablement pas le cas pour _vous_, soyez-en prévenu."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Je promets de ne pas vous en vouloir si vous vous énervez. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le froid dans la pièce sembla s'intensifier. "Un Gryffondor en sixième année a jeté un sort à l'un de mes élèves les plus prometteurs, un Serpentard en sixième année."

Harry avala sa salive. "Quelle... sorte de sort ?"

Et la furie qui habitait le visage du professeur Quirrell ne fut plus contenue. "Pourquoi prendre la peine de poser une question sans importance ? Notre ami le Gryffondor de sixième année ne pensait pas que c'était important !"

"Vous êtes _sérieux_ ?" dit Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Non, je suis d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise sans raison particulière. _Oui je suis sérieux, imbécile_ ! Il ne savait pas. Il ne _savait vraiment pas_. J'ai refusé d'y croire jusqu'à ce que les Aurors le confirment avec du Veritaserum. Il est dans sa _sixième année à Poudlard_ et il a jeté un sort noir de haut niveau _sans connaître son effet_."

"Vous ne voulez pas dire," dit Harry, "qu'il se _trompait_ au sujet de son effet, qu'il avait malencontreusement lu la mauvaise description -"

"Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le sort était censé être dirigé vers un ennemi. Il _savait_ que c'était tout ce qu'il savait."

Et ça lui avait suffit pour jeter le sort. "Je ne comprend pas comment quelque chose doté d'un si petit cerveau peut marcher droit."

"En effet, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell.

Il y eut un silence. Le professeur Quirrell se pencha en avant et prit l'encrier argenté posé sur son bureau, le tournant entre ses mains, le regardant comme s'il se demandait comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour torturer un encrier à mort.

"Le Serpentard en sixième année a-t-il été sévèrement blessé ?" dit Harry.

"Oui."

"Le Gryffondor en sixième année a-t-il été élevé par des Moldus ?"

"_Oui_."

"Dumbledore refuse-t-il de le renvoyer parce que le pauvre garçon ne savait pas ?"

Les mains du professeur Quirrell blanchirent autour de l'encrier. "_Voulez-vous en venir à quelque chose, M. Potter, ou énoncez-vous simplement l'évidence ?_"

"Professeur Quirrell," dit gravement Harry, "tous les étudiants élevés-Moldu de Poudlard ont besoin d'un cours sur la sécurité lors duquel on leur dira des choses tellement incroyablement évidentes qu'aucun né-sorcier ne songerait à les mentionner. Ne jetez pas de sorts si vous ne connaissez pas leur effet, ne préparez aucune potion de haut niveau sans supervision hors d'un laboratoire, la raison pour laquelle il y a des lois contre la magie chez les mineurs, tous les fondamentaux."

"Pourquoi ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Laissons les imbéciles mourir avant qu'ils ne se reproduisent."

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas de perdre quelques Serpentard de sixième année avec eux."

L'encrier prit feu dans les mains du professeur Quirrell et brûla avec une terrible lenteur, d'hideuses flammes noir-orange déchirant le métal et semblant en arracher de petites parties, l'argent se tordant alors qu'il fondait, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper sans toutefois y parvenir. Il y eut un petit bruit aigu, comme si le métal avait hurlé.

"J'imagine que vous avez raison," dit le professeur Quirrell avec un sourire résigné. "Je mettrai au point un cours pour m'assurer que les nés-Moldus qui sont trop bêtes pour vivre n'emporteront jamais personne de valeur avec eux."

L'encrier continua de brûler et de hurler dans les mains du professeur Quirrell, de petites gouttelettes de métal, toujours en feu, dégoulinant sur le bureau, comme si l'encrier pleurait.

"Vous ne vous enfuyez pas," observa le professeur Quirrell.

Harry ouvrit la bouche -

"Si vous êtes sur le point de dire que vous n'avez pas peur de moi," dit le professeur Quirrell, "_évitez_."

"Vous êtes la personne la plus effrayante que je connaisse," dit Harry, "et l'une des raisons principale à cela est le contrôle que vous avez sur vous-même. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vous imaginer faisant du mal à quelqu'un que vous n'auriez pas délibérément décidé de faire souffrir."

Le feu dans les mains du professeur Quirrell s'éteignit, et il reposa l'encrier détruit sur le bureau avec précaution. "Vous avez des paroles des plus agréables, M. Potter. Avez-vous prit des leçons de flatterie ? Auprès de M. Malfoy peut-être ?"

Harry garda une expression neutre et se rendit compte une seconde trop tard qu'il aurait aussi bien pu signer sa confession. Le professeur Quirrell se fichait de votre expression, c'était l'état d'esprit la rendant probable qui lui importait.

"Je vois," dit le professeur Quirrell. "M. Malfoy est un ami utile à avoir, M. Potter, et il a beaucoup à vous apprendre, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait l'erreur de lui témoigner votre confiance par de trop grandes confidences."

"Il ne sait rien que je ne souhaite être découvert," dit Harry.

"Bon travail," dit le professeur Quirrell, souriant légèrement. "Et pourquoi étes-vous initialement venu ici ?"

"Je crois en avoir fini avec les exercices d'Occlumancie préliminaires et être prêt pour le précepteur."

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête. "Je vous conduirai à Gringotts ce dimanche." Il s'interrompit, regarda Harry, et sourit. "Et nous pourrions même en faire une petite sortie, si vous le souhaitez. Je viens d'avoir une plaisante idée."

Harry hocha la tête, souriant en retour.

En sortant du bureau, il entendit le professeur Quirrell fredonner une petite mélodie.

Harry était heureux d'avoir pu lui remonter le moral.

* * *

><p>Il semblait y avoir un grand nombre de personne chuchotant dans les couloirs ce dimanche, du moins quand Harry Potter les croisait.<p>

Et beaucoup de doigts pointés.

Et beaucoup de gloussements féminins.

Ça avait commencé au petit déjeuner, quand quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry s'il avait entendu la nouvelle, et Harry l'avait rapidement interrompu et avait dit que si l'information avait été écrite par Rita Skeeter, alors il ne voulait pas en _entendre_ parler, il voulait la lire dans le journal lui-même.

Il s'était ensuite avéré que peu d'élèves de Poudlard achetaient des exemplaires de la Gazette du sorcier et que les exemplaires qui n'avaient pas déjà été rachetés à leur propriétaire passaient de main en main selon une espèce d'ordre compliqué et que personne ne savait vraiment qui en avait un pour l'instant...

Harry avait alors utilisé un sort de Sourdinam et était allé prendre son petit déjeuner, comptant sur ses voisins pour éloigner les nombreux, nombreux curieux, et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'incrédulité, les rires, les sourires de félicitation, les regards emplis de pitié, les coups d'œils apeurés et les assiettes laissées tombées au sol quand de nouvelles personnes descendaient pour le petit déjeuner et entendaient la nouvelle.

Harry se sentait _carrément_ curieux, mais ça ne l'aurait _vraiment_ pas fait de gâcher cette œuvre d'art en l'entendant de seconde main.

Il avait fini ses devoirs à l'abri dans sa malle pendant les deux heures suivantes, après avoir dit à ses camarades de dortoir de venir le chercher si quiconque trouvait un exemplaire du journal.

À 10h, Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, et il quittait Poudlard en attelage avec le professeur Quirrell, qui était à la place avant-droite pour l'instant effondré en mode zombie. Harry était assis en diagonale de lui, au fond à gauche, aussi loin du professeur que l'attelage le permettait. Même ainsi, Harry avait en permanence la sensation d'une catastrophe imminente tandis que l'attelage avançait dans un bruit d'entrechocs sur un petit chemin à travers une partie de la forêt non-interdite. Ce qui rendait la lecture un peu difficile, surtout que le sujet était ardu, et Harry souhaita soudain pouvoir lire les livres de science-fiction de son enfance -

"Nous sommes hors du domaine de Poudlard, M. Potter," dit la voix du professeur Quirrell, en face de lui. "Temps d'y aller."

Le professeur Quirrell débarqua avec précaution de l'attelage, s'agrippant au moment de descendre la marche. Harry, de son côté, sauta hors du véhicule.

Harry se demandait comment ils allaient se rendre à leur destination quand le professeur Quirrell dit "Attrapez !" et lui jeta une Noise de bronze, et Harry l'attrapa sans réfléchir.

Un crochant géant intangible saisit Harry par l'abdomen et le projeta durement en arrière, mais sans créer la moindre sensation d'accélération, et un instant plus tard Harry se tenait au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

(_Euh pardon, quoi ?_ dit son cerveau.)

(_On vient de se téléporter_, expliqua Harry.)

(_Ça n'arrivait tout simplement jamais dans l'environnement ancestral_, se plaignit son cerveau, et il le désorienta.)

Harry chancela tandis que ses pieds s'adaptaient au sol de brique qui avait remplacé la terre du chemin forestier qu'ils avaient été en train de traverser. Il se redressa, toujours étourdi, les sorciers et sorcières affairés semblant tanguer légèrement, et les cris des marchands semblant se déplacer alors que son cerveau essayait de mettre en place le monde où ils seraient positionnés.

Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut une sorte de bruit de succion-éclatement venu de quelques pas derrière Harry, et quand il se retourna, le professeur Quirrell était là.

"Ça vous dérangerait si -" dit Harry en même temps que le professeur Quirrell, "j'ai bien peur de devoir -"

Harry s'interrompit, au contraire du professeur Quirrell.

"- aller mettre quelque chose en mouvement, M. Potter. Comme il m'a été longuement expliqué que je suis responsable de tout ce qui vous arrive, quoi que ce fût, je vous laisserai avec -"

"Kiosque," dit Harry.

"Pardon ?"

"Ou n'importe quel endroit où je pourrai acheter un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Laissez-moi là et je serai heureux."

Peu de temps après, Harry avait été livré à une librairie, accompagné de plusieurs menaces ambiguës doucement murmurées. Et le marchand avait reçu des menaces _moins_ ambiguës, vu la façon dont il avait fait la grimace, et ses yeux dardaient maintenant de Harry à la porte d'entrée.

Si la librairie se mettait à brûler, Harry allait rester ici au milieu du feu jusqu'à ce que le professeur Quirrell revienne.

En attendant -

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

La librairie semblait plutôt petite et délabrée, avec seulement quatre rangées d'étagères visibles, et l'étagère vers laquelle avaient bondi les yeux de Harry semblait porter uniquement de petits livres de mauvaise qualité, avec des titres sinistres tel que _Le massacre d'Albanie au quinzième siècle_.

Chaque chose en son temps. Harry marcha jusqu'au comptoir.

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry, "un exemplaire du Gazette du sorcier, s'il vous plaît."

"Cinq Mornilles," dit le marchand. "Désolé petit, je n'en ai plus que trois."

Cinq Mornilles tombèrent sur le comptoir. Harry avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu négocier deux ou trois Mornilles de moins, mais au point où il en était, il s'en fichait un peu.

Les yeux du marchand s'écarquillèrent et il sembla qu'il venait de vraiment remarquer Harry : "_Vous !_"

"_Moi !_"

"Est-ce _vrai_ ? Êtes-vous _vraiment_ -"

"_La ferme_ ! Désolé, j'ai attendu _toute la journée_ pour pouvoir lire la nouvelle dans le journal au lieu de l'entendre de seconde main, alors s'il vous plaît, _donnez-le-moi_, d'accord ?"

Le marchand regarda Harry un moment, puis il se pencha silencieusement sous son comptoir et lui passa un exemplaire plié du Gazette du sorcier.

Le gros titre disait :

_HARRY POTTER_

_SECRÈTEMENT FIANCÉ_

_À GINEVRA WEASLEY_

Harry regarda les mots.

Il leva le journal au-dessus du comptoir, doucement, avec révérence, comme s'il tenait une œuvre originale de Escher, et le déplia pour lire...

... la preuve qui avait convaincu Rita Skeeter.

... et d'autres détails intéressants.

... et encore plus de preuves.

Fred et George devaient sûrement avoir obtenu l'accord de leur sœur avant, non ? Oui, bien sûr qu'ils avaient obtenu son accord. Il y avait une image de Ginevra Weasley soupirant avec nostalgie en regardant ce que Harry pu constater, en regardant de près, être un photo de lui. Ça devait avoir été mis en scène.

Mais _comment..._ ?

Harry était assis dans une chaise pliante de mauvaise qualité, relisant le journal pour la quatrième fois quand la porte fit un doux murmure et le professeur Quirrell revint dans le magasin.

"Mes excuses pour - nom de Merlin, _qu'est-ce_ que vous lisez ?"

"Il semblerait," dit Harry, la voix pleine d'estime, "qu'un certain M. Arthur Weasley a été victime d'un sort d'Imperium jeté par un Mangemort que mon père a tué, créant ainsi un dette envers la Noble Maison Potter, dont mon père a exigé le paiement par la main de la récemment née Ginevra Weasley. Les gens font-ils vraiment ce genre de chose par ici ?"

"Comment mademoiselle Skeeter aurait-elle _pu_ être assez idiote pour croire -"

Et la voix du professeur Quirrell s'interrompit.

Harry avait lu le journal en le tenant déplié et vertical, ce qui voulait dire que le professeur Quirrell, de là où il se tenait, pouvait lire le texte sous le gros titre.

L'air stupéfait sur le visage du professeur Quirrell était une œuvre d'art qui valait presque le journal lui-même.

"Ne vous en faites pas," dit joyeusement Harry, "tout est truqué."

Ailleurs dans le magasin, il entendit le marchand manquer d'air. Il y eut le bruit d'une pile de livres qui s'effondrait.

"M. Potter," dit lentement le professeur Quirrell, "en êtes-vous _certain_ ?"

"Assez certain. Pouvons-nous y aller ?"

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête d'un air assez absent et Harry replia le journal puis le suivit à l'extérieur.

Pour une raison ou une autre, Harry avait l'impression de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit venant de la rue environnante.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant trente seconde avant que le professeur Quirrell ne parle. "Mademoiselle Skeeter a vu le compte-rendu original de la session confidentielle du Magenmagot."

"Oui."

"Les _comptes-rendus originaux du Magenmagot_."

"Oui."

"_J'_aurais du mal à faire ça."

"Vraiment ?" dit Harry. "Parce que si mes soupçons sont fondés, ça a été fait par un élève de Poudlard."

"C'est plus qu'impossible," dit catégoriquement le professeur Quirrell. "M. Potter... j'ai le regret de vous informer que cette jeune demoiselle s'attend à ce que vous l'épousiez."

"Mais _ceci_ est improbable," dit Harry. "Pour citer Douglas Adams, l'impossible a souvent une forme d'intégrité qui manque au simple improbable."

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire," dit lentement le professeur Quirrell. "Mais... non, M. Potter. C'est peut-être impossible, mais je peux néanmoins _imaginer_ une falsification des comptes-rendus du Magenmagot. Il est en revanche _inimaginable_ que le Grand Manager de Gringotts appose le sceau de sa fonction en témoignage d'un faux contrat de fiançailles, et mademoiselle Skeeter a personnellement vérifié ce sceau."

"En effet," dit Harry, "il faudrait s'attendre à ce que le Grand Manager de Gringotts soit impliqué, avec autant d'argent passant d'une main à l'autre. Il semblerait que M. Weasley était grandement endetté, et qu'il a donc demandé un paiement supplémentaire de dix mille Gallions -"

"_Dix mille _Gallions pour un _Weasley_ ? Vous pourriez acheter la fille d'une Maison Noble avec ça !"

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry. "Maintenant je dois vraiment vous poser la question : les gens font-ils réellement ce genre de choses par ici-"

"Rarement," dit le professeur Quirrell en fronçant les sourcils. "Et plus du tout, je pense, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en est allé. J'imagine que le journal prétend que votre père a juste payé la somme ?"

"Il n'avait pas le choix," dit Harry. "Pas s'il voulait remplir les conditions de la prophétie."

"_Donnez-moi ça_," dit le professeur Quirrell, et le journal bondit hors des mains de Harry si vite que la tranche du papier le coupa.

Harry plaça automatiquement son doigt dans sa bouche pour le sucer, plutôt choqué, et il se tourna pour faire des remontrances au professeur Quirrell -

Le professeur Quirrell s'était arrêté net au milieu de la rue, et ses yeux bondissaient rapidement de gauche à droite tandis qu'une force invisible tenait le journal suspendu devant lui.

Harry regarda, bouche bée, ressentant un mélange de crainte et de vénération tandis que le journal s'ouvrait pour révéler les pages deux et trois. Et peu après, quatre et cinq. C'était comme si l'homme avait abandonné toute prétention au statut de simple mortel.

Et après un temps si court que c'en était troublant, le journal se replia proprement de lui-même. Le professeur Quirrell l'attrapa dans l'air et le jeta à Harry, qui le saisit par pur réflexe ; et le professeur Quirrell commença de nouveau à marcher, et Harry le suivit automatiquement en traînant les pieds.

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell, "cette prophétie ne me semble pas très vraisemblable à moi non plus."

Harry hocha la tête, toujours stupéfait.

"Les centaures auraient pu être placés sous un sort _d'Imperium_," dit le professeur Quirrell en fronçant les sourcils, "_cela_ semble compréhensible. Ce que la magie peut créer, la magie peut corrompre, et il n'est pas impensable que le Grand Sceau de Gringotts soit apposé par la main d'un autre. Le Polynectar aurait pu permettre de jouer le rôle des Langues-de-plomb, idem pour le prophète Bavarois. Et avec _assez_ d'efforts, il pourrait être possible de falsifier les comptes-rendus du Magenmagot. Avez-vous la moindre idée de la façon dont cela a été fait ?"

"Je n'ai pas une seule hypothèse plausible," dit Harry. "Je sais que cela a été accompli avec un budget total de quarante Gallions."

Le professeur Quirrell s'arrêta net et fit volte-face vers Harry. Son visage arborait maintenant une incrédulité totale. "Quarante Gallions paieront un briseur de barrière compétent pour percer un chemin dans une maison que vous souhaitez cambrioler ! Quarante _mille_ Gallions _pourraient_ payer une équipe composée des plus grands criminels professionnels du monde pour falsifier les comptes-rendus du Magenmagot !"

Harry haussa les épaules avec impuissance. "Je m'en souviendrai la prochain fois que je veux économiser trente-neuf mille neuf cent soixante Gallions en trouvant le le bon fournisseur."

"Je ne dis pas cela souvent," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je suis impressionné."

"De même," dit Harry.

"Et qui est cet incroyable étudiant de Poudlard ?"

"J'ai peur de ne pouvoir le dire."

Harry fut assez surpris quand le professeur Quirrell ne formula aucune objection à cela.

Ils marchèrent, pensifs, en direction du bâtiment de Gringotts, car aucun d'eux n'était le genre de personne qui aurait abandonné un problème sans l'avoir considéré pendant au moins cinq minutes.

"J'ai l'impression," finit par dire Harry, "que nous n'attaquons pas le problème du bon angle. J'ai un jour entendu un histoire au sujet d'étudiants qui entrèrent dans leur cours de physique, et le professeur leur montra une large plaque de métal située près d'un feu. Elle leur ordonna de toucher la plaque, et ils sentirent que le métal proche du feu était plus froid tandis que le métal plus éloigné était plus chaud. Et elle leur dit d'essayer de deviner l'explication. Alors certains étudiants écrivirent : 'à cause de la façon dont le métal conduit la chaleur', et d'autres : 'à cause de la façon dont l'air se déplace', et personne ne dit : 'ça a juste l'air impossible', et la véritable réponse était qu'avant que les étudiants n'entrent dans la pièce, le professeur avait juste retourné la plaque."

"Intéressant," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Ça me semble en effet similaire. Y a-t-il une morale ?"

"Que la force d'un rationaliste est d'être plus facilement confus par la fiction que par la réalité," dit Harry. "Si on est capable d'expliquer n'importe quel phénomène, alors on ne sait rien. Les étudiants pensèrent qu'ils pouvaient utiliser des mots, comme 'à cause de la conduction de la chaleur' pour expliquer n'importe quoi, même une plaque de métal plus froide du côté proche du feu. Ils ne se sont donc pas rendu compte à quel point ils étaient confus, et cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être rendus plus confus par un mensonge que par une vérité. Si vous me dites que les centaures étaient sous l'emprise d'un _Imperium_, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Je remarque que je suis toujours confus, même après avoir entendu votre explication."

"Hm," dit le professeur Quirrell.

Ils continuèrent de marcher.

"Je suppose qu'il n'est pas possible," dit Harry, "de vraiment _permuter_ des gens entre des univers parallèles ? Par exemple, ce ne ne serait pas notre Rita Skeeter, ou bien ils pourraient l'avoir temporairement envoyée ailleurs."

"Si _c'était_ possible," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix plutôt sèche, "serais-je toujours _ici _?"

Et, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'immense façade blanche du bâtiment de Gringotts, le professeur Quirrell dit :

"Ah. Bien _sûr_. Laissez-moi deviner, les jumeaux Weasley ?"

"_Quoi _?" dit Harry, sa voix montant d'une octave. "_Comment_ ?"

"J'ai peur de ne pouvoir le dire."

"... ce n'est _pas_ juste."

"Je pense que c'est extrêmement juste," dit le professeur Quirrell, et ils entrèrent, passant les portes de bronze.

* * *

><p>Il était presque midi, et Harry et le professeur Quirrell étaient assis aux extrémités d'une table longue, large, et plate, dans une pièce privée somptueusement apprêtée, dotée de canapés et de chaises minutieusement rembourrés répartis le long des murs et de rideaux épais qui pendaient un peu partout.<p>

Ils étaient sur le point de déjeuner chez _Marie_, dont le professeur Quirrell avait dit que c'était selon lui l'un des meilleurs restaurants du Chemin de Traverse, en particulier pour - sa voix baissa d'un ton, chargée de sous-entendus - qui avait certains _desseins_.

C'était le meilleur restaurant où Harry avait été, et le fait que le professeur Quirrell était celui qui _invitait_ le rongeait vraiment.

La première partie de la mission consistait à trouver un précepteur d'Occlumancie et cela s'était soldé par un succès. Le professeur Quirrell, en souriant d'un air démoniaque, avait dit à Gripsec de recommander le meilleur qu'il connaisse et de ne pas se soucier des dépenses puisque c'était Dumbledore qui payait ; et le Gobelin avait sourit en retour. Il y avait peut-être aussi eu quelques sourires du côté de Harry.

La deuxième partie du plan avait été un échec complet.

Harry n'était pas autorisé à retirer de l'argent de son coffre-fort si le directeur de Poudlard ou un autre officiel de l'école n'était pas présent, et le professeur Quirrell ne s'était pas vu remettre la clé du coffre. Les parents Moldus de Harry ne pouvaient pas l'y autoriser parce qu'ils étaient des Moldus, et les Moldus avaient à peu près le même statut juridique que des enfants ou des bébés chats : ils étaient mignons, donc si vous les torturiez en public, vous pouviez vous faire arrêter, mais ce n'étaient pas des _gens_. Une clause avait été ajoutée avec réticence afin de reconnaître les parents de nés-Moldus comme des êtres humains à titre limité, mais les parents adoptifs de Harry n'entraient pas dans cette catégorie juridique.

Il semblait qu'aux yeux du monde magique, Harry était un orphelin de fait. En tant que tel, le directeur de Poudlard ou ceux désignés par lui _au sein_ du système scolaire étaient les gardiens de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ses diplômes. Harry _pouvait_ respirer sans autorisation de Dumbledore, mais seulement si le directeur ne l'interdisait pas spécifiquement.

Harry avait alors demandé à Gripsec s'il pouvait simplement lui _dire_ comment diversifier ses investissements à plus que des piles de pièces d'or posées dans un coffre-fort.

Gripsec l'avait regardé d'un œil vide et lui avait demandé ce que 'diversifier' voulait dire.

Il semblait que les banques ne faisaient pas d'investissements. Les banques stockaient vos pièces d'or dans des coffres-forts protégés en échange de frais annuels.

Le monde magique n'avait pas de concept d'action. Ni de capitaux propres. Ni d'entreprise. Les affaires étaient menées par des familles à partir de leurs coffres-forts personnels.

Les prêts étaient accordés par les gens riches, pas par les banques. Même si Gringotts se serait porté témoin du contrat en échange d'honoraires et aurait fait respecter sa collecte pour des honoraires bien plus élevés.

Les gentils riches laissaient leurs amis emprunter de l'argent et rembourser quand ils pouvaient. Les _méchants_ riches vous faisaient payer un _intérêt_.

Il n'y avait pas de marché secondaire des emprunts.

Les méchants riches vous faisaient payer un intérêt annuel d'au moins 20%.

Harry s'était levé, puis il s'était détourné, et il avait laissé sa tête reposer contre un mur.

Harry avait demandé s'il avait besoin de l'autorisation du directeur pour pouvoir ouvrir une banque.

Le professeur Quirrell avait alors interrompu la conversation, disant qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner, et il avait prestement reconduit un Harry fulminant à travers les portes de bronze de Gringotts, à travers le Chemin de Traverse, et jusqu'à un excellent restaurant nommé _Chez Marie_, où une pièce leur avait été réservée. Le propriétaire avait eu l'air choqué de voir le professeur Quirrell accompagné par Harry Potter, mais il les avait conduits jusqu'à la pièce sans se plaindre.

Et le professeur Quirrell avait assez délibérément annoncé qu'il paierait la note, et il avait eu l'air de plutôt apprécier la tête que faisait Harry.

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell à la serveuse, "nous n'aurons pas besoin de menus. J'aurai le menu spécial du jour, accompagné d'une bouteille de Chianti, et M. Potter aura la soupe de Dirico pour commencer, puis une assiette de boulettes de Roopo, et un pudding de mélasse en dessert."

La serveuse, vêtue de robes qui, bien que plus courtes que la normale, avaient quand même l'air stricte et formelles, s'inclina respectueusement et partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le professeur Quirrell agita une main en direction de la porte, et un verrou glissa. "Remarquez le verrou à l'intérieur. Cette pièce, M. Potter, est connue sous le nom de la _chambre de Marie_. Elle se trouve être protégée contre toute observation, et je dis bien _toute_ ; Dumbledore lui-même ne pourrait rien détecter de ce qui se passe ici. La chambre de Marie est utilisée par deux sortes de personnes. Les premiers se livrent à d'illicites badinages. Et les seconds ont des vies intéressantes."

"_Vraiment_," dit Harry.

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête.

Les lèvres de Harry étaient entrouvertes sous l'effet de l'anticipation. "Ce serait alors du gâchis que de rester assis ici à déjeuner quand nous pourrions faire quelque chose de spécial."

Le professeur Quirrell sourit, puis il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction de la porte. "Bien sûr," dit-il, "les gens qui ont des vies intéressantes prennent des précautions plus _minutieuses_ que les badineurs. Je viens de sceller la porte. Rien n'entrera ou ne sortira - par une craquelure sous la porte par exemple. Et..."

Le professeur Quirrell prononça pas moins de quatre enchantements différents, et Harry n'en reconnu aucun.

"Même cela ne suffit pas _vraiment_," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Si nous faisions quoi que ce soit de véritable importance, il serait nécessaire d'opérer vingt-trois vérifications supplémentaires en plus de celle-ci. Par exemple, si Rita Skeeter sait ou a deviné que nous sommes ici, il est possible qu'elle soit dans cette pièce, vêtue de la vraie Cape d'Invisibilité. Ou elle pourrait peut-être être un Animagus de petite taille. Il existe des vérifications qui éliminent des possibilités improbables telles que celles-ci, mais il serait laborieux de toutes les réaliser. Mais tout de même, je me demande si je ne devrais pas le faire, juste pour ne pas vous enseigner de mauvaises habitudes ?" Et le professeur Quirrell se tapota la joue du doigt, l'air distrait.

"C'est bon," dit Harry. "Je comprends, et je m'en souviendrai." Même s'il était un peu déçu qu'ils ne soient pas en train de faire quelque chose de véritablement important.

"Très bien," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et eut un grand sourire. "Vous avez bien œuvré aujourd'hui, M. Potter. L'idée de base était vôtre, j'en suis sûr, même si vous en avez délégué l'exécution. Je ne pense pas que nous entendrons beaucoup parler de Rita Skeeter après cela. Lucius Malfoy ne sera pas content de son échec. Si elle est intelligente, elle fuira le pays à l'instant où elle se rendra compte qu'elle a été dupée."

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Harry. "Lucius était derrière Rita Skeeter... ?"

"Oh, vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte ?" dit le professeur Quirrell.

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qui arriverait ensuite à Rita Skeeter.

Du tout.

Pas le moins du monde.

Mais si elle se faisait renvoyer, _bien sûr_ qu'elle se ferait renvoyer, elle avait peut-être des enfants à Poudlard pour ce que Harry en savait, et maintenant c'était pire, bien pire -

"Lucius va-t-il la faire tuer ?" dit Harry d'une voix à peine audible. Quelque part dans sa tête, le Choixpeau lui hurlait dessus.

Le professeur Quirrell sourit sèchement. "Si vous n'avez pas encore eu affaire aux journalistes, croyez-moi sur parole quand je vous dit que le monde s'éclaire un peu chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'éteint."

Harry bondit de sa chaise dans un mouvement convulsif, il fallait qu'il trouve Rita Skeeter et qu'il la prévienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard -

"_Asseyez-vous_," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix cassante. "_Non_, Lucius ne la tuera pas. Mais Lucius rend la vie _extrêmement_ déplaisante à ceux qui le servent mal. Mademoiselle Skeeter va fuir et recommencer sa vie sous un nouveau nom. _Asseyez-vous_, M. Potter ; il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire à présent, et vous avez une leçon à apprendre."

Harry s'assit lentement. Il y avait un air déçu et agacé sur le visage du professeur Quirrell qui contribua plus à l'arrêter que les mots ne l'avaient fait.

"Il arrive," dit le professeur Quirrell, la voix coupante, "que je sois inquiet à l'idée que votre possession d'un brillant esprit Serpentard ne soit du gâchis complet. Répétez après moi. Rita Skeeter était une femme vile et dégoûtante."

"Rita Skeeter était une femme vile et dégoûtante," dit Harry. Il ne se sentit pas à l'aise en le disant, mais après tout il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre choix possible.

"Rita Skeeter a essayé de détruire ma réputation, mais j'ai exécuté un plan ingénieux et j'ai détruit _sa_ réputation en premier."

"Rita Skeeter m'a défié. Elle a perdu le jeu, et j'ai gagné."

"Rita Skeeter était un obstacle à mes plans futurs. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de m'occuper d'elle si je voulais que ces plans réussissent."

"Rita Skeeter était mon ennemi."

"Je ne pourrai jamais rien accomplir dans ma vie si je n'apprends pas à vaincre mes ennemis."

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai vaincu l'un de mes ennemis."

"Je suis un bon garçon."

"Je mérite une récompense spéciale."

"Ah," dit le professeur Quirrell, qui avait sourit avec gentillesse pendant les quelques dernières phrases, "je vois que j'ai réussi à attirer votre attention."

C'était vrai. Et bien que Harry ait l'impression d'avoir été dirigé quelque part - non, ce n'était pas une impression, il _avait_ été dirigé - il ne pouvait pas nier que de dire ces choses et de voir le professeur Quirrell sourire le _faisait_ se sentir mieux.

Le professeur Quirrell fouilla dans ses robes, le geste lent, délibérément étudié, et il fit surgir...

...un _livre_.

Il était différent de tous les livres que Harry avait jamais lus, les coins et les bords visiblement déformés ; _dégrossi_ était le mot qui venait à l'esprit, comme s'il avait été extrait à la pioche dans une mine de livres.

"Qu'est-ce ?" respira Harry.

"Un journal," dit le professeur Quirrell.

"De qui ?"

"Celui d'une personne célèbre." Le professeur Quirrell arborait un large sourire.

"D'accord..."

Le visage du professeur Quirrell devint extrêmement sérieux. "M. Potter, l'un des prérequis pour devenir un grand sorcier est d'avoir une excellente mémoire. La clé d'un puzzle est parfois quelque chose que vous avez lu il y a vingt ans dans un vieux rouleau de parchemin, ou un anneau particulier que vous avez vu au doigt d'un homme que vous avez rencontré une fois. Si je mentionne cela, c'est pour expliquer comment je suis parvenu à me souvenir de cet objet et de l'affiche qui y était apposée lorsque, bien des années plus tard, je vous ai rencontré. Voyez-vous M. Potter, j'ai au cours de ma vie pu voir un certain nombre de collections privées détenues par des individus qui ne méritent peut-être pas vraiment tout ce qu'ils possèdent -"

"Vous l'avez _volé_ ?" dit Harry d'un ton incrédule.

"C'est juste," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Très récemment à vrai dire. Je pense que vous apprécierez cet objet précis bien plus que le vil petit homme qui ne le détenait pour aucun autre but que celui d'impressionner ses amis également vils grâce à sa rareté."

Harry était maintenant bouche bée.

"Mais si vous pensez que mes actions n'ont pas été correctes, M. Potter, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas besoin d'accepter votre cadeau spécial. Même si je n'irai certainement _pas_ le rendre. Alors, qu'allez-vous choisir ?"

Le professeur Quirrell jetait le livre d'une main à l'autre, ce qui poussait Harry à tendre involontairement les bras, un air consterné sur le visage.

"Oh," dit le professeur Quirrell, "ne vous souciez pas de cette manipulation brutale. Vous pourriez jeter ce journal dans un feu et il en sortirait indemne. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends votre décision."

Le professeur Quirrell jeta nonchalamment le livre dans les airs et le rattrapa en souriant.

_Non_, dirent Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

_Oui_, dit Serdaigle. _Quelle partie du mot 'livre' n'as-tu pas comprise ?_

_La partie vol, _dit Poufsouffle.

_Oh, allez_, dit Serdaigle, _tu ne peux pas sérieusement nous demander de dire non et de passer le reste de notre vie à nous demander ce que c'était_.

_On dirait un net positif d'un de vue utilitariste, _dit Serpentard. _Vois cela comme une transaction économique qui génère des gains grâce à l'échange, mais sans l'échange. En plus, on ne l'a pas volé, et ça n'aiderait personne que le professeur Quirrell le garde pour lui._

_Il essaie de te rendre Obscur !_ glapit Gryffondor, et Poufsouffle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Ne sois pas un petit garçon naïf_, dit Serpentard, _il essaie de t'enseigner le Serpentard_.

_Ouais_, dit Serdaigle. _Celui qui possédait initialement le livre était probablement un Mangemort ou quelque chose du genre. Il nous appartient._

La bouche de Harry commença à s'ouvrir, puis s'arrêta en chemin ; il avait l'air d'agoniser.

Le professeur Quirrell, lui, avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il avait placé le livre en équilibre sur un coin, posé sur un doigt, et il le gardait à la verticale tout en fredonnant une petite mélodie.

Il y eut un coup contre la porte.

Le livre disparut dans les robes du professeur Quirrell, et il se leva de sa chaise. Il commença à marcher vers la porte -

- et chancela, faisant une embardée soudaine en direction du mur.

"Tout va bien," dit la voix du professeur Quirrell, qui semblait soudain beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude. "Restez assis, M. Potter, c'est juste un sort d'étourdissement. Restez assis."

Les doigts de Harry s'agrippèrent au rebord de sa chaise, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était censé faire, de ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire. Harry ne pouvait même pas trop s'approcher du professeur Quirrell, pas à moins de vouloir défier cette sensation funeste-

Le professeur Quirrell se redressa alors, et sa respiration semblait un peu lourde. Il ouvrit la porte.

La serveuse entra, portant un plateau de nourriture ; et le professeur Quirrell revint lentement à la table tandis qu'elle distribuait les assiettes.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'inclina et sortit, le professeur Quirrell était de nouveau assis bien droit et souriant.

Tout de même, le bref épisode de quoi-que-ça-ait-été avait décidé Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire non, pas après que le professeur Quirrell ai fait tant d'efforts.

"Oui," dit Harry.

Le professeur Quirrell leva un doigt en signe d'avertissement, puis il sortit de nouveau sa baguette, verrouilla de nouveau la porte, et répéta trois des enchantements qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt.

Le professeur Quirrell récupéra alors le livre depuis ses robes et le jeta à Harry, qui le fit presque tomber dans sa soupe.

Harry jeta un regard d'indignation impuissante au professeur Quirrell. On n'était pas censé _faire_ ça aux livres, enchantés ou pas.

Harry ouvrit le livre avec une précaution instinctive ancrée au plus profond de lui. Les pages semblaient trop épaisses, avec une texture qui n'était ni celle du papier moldu ni celle du parchemin. Et il était...

...vide ?

"Suis-je censé voir -"

"Regardez plus près du début," dit le professeur Quirrell, et Harry (de nouveau avec la précaution enracinée dont il ne pouvait se défaire) feuilleta le livre de plusieurs pages vers l'arrière.

L'écriture était évidemment manuelle et très dure à lire, mais Harry pensa que les mots étaient peut-être en Latin.

"De _quoi_ s'agit-il ?"

"Ceci," dit le professeur Quirrell, "est le compte-rendu des recherches en magie d'un né-Moldu qui ne se rendit jamais à Poudlard. Il refusa sa lettre d'acceptation et conduisit ses propres petites recherches, qui n'allèrent pas bien loin sans baguette. D'après la description de l'affiche, je m'attends à ce que son nom vous importe plus qu'à moi. Harry Potter, ceci est le journal de Roger Bacon."

Harry s'évanouit presque.

Nichés contre le mur, là où le professeur Quirrell avait trébuché, brillaient les restes écrasés d'un magnifique scarabée bleu.


	27. Empathie

J.K. Rowling est sûre à 87% que vous allez prendre feu.

Roger Bacon vivait au 13ème siècle et est reconnu comme l'un des premiers partisans de la méthode scientifique. Donner son journal de bord à un scientifique est un peu comme donner à un écrivain non pas la plume de Shakespeare mais celle de quelqu'un qui aurait participé à l'invention de l'écriture.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous pouviez voir Harry Potter supplier.<p>

"_S'il vous plaaaaaaaît," _gémit Harry Potter.

Fred et George secouèrent la tête en souriant.

Harry Potter avait l'air d'agoniser. "Mais je vous ai _dit_ comment j'ai fait pour le chat de Kevin Soufflebranche, et pour Hermione et la disparition du soda, et je ne _peux pas_ vous dire pour le Choixpeau ni pour le Rapeltout ni pour le professeur Rogue..."

Fred et George haussèrent les épaules et se détournèrent, se préparant à partir.

"Si jamais tu trouves la réponse," dirent les jumeaux Weasley, "assure-toi de nous le faire savoir."

"_Vous êtes méchants ! Vous êtes tous les deux méchants !_"

Fred et George rabattirent fermement la porte de la salle vide et s'assurèrent de maintenir leur sourire pendant un moment, juste au cas où Harry Potter aurait pu voir à travers les portes.

Puis ils passèrent l'angle d'un couloir et leurs visages s'affaissèrent.

"J'imagine que les suppositions de Harry -"

"- ne t'ont pas donné d'idées ?" se dirent-ils en même temps l'un à l'autre, et leurs épaules s'abattirent encore plus.

Leur dernier souvenir en rapport avec l'affaire était Flume refusant de les aider même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se souvenir de _ce_ qu'ils lui avaient demandé de faire...

...mais ils devaient avoir été chercher ailleurs, avoir trouvé _quelqu'un_ prêt à les aider à faire _quelque chose_ d'illégal sans quoi ils n'auraient pas accepté de subir ensuite un sortilège d'Amnésie.

Comment était-il _possible_ qu'ils soient parvenus à accomplir tout ça avec seulement quarante Gallions ?

Au début, ils s'étaient inquiétés d'avoir fabriqué des preuves tellement bonnes que Harry devrait _vraiment_ épouser Ginny... mais il semblait qu'ils avaient aussi prévu cela. Le compte-rendu du Magenmagot avait _de nouveau _été trafiqué et remis dans l'état où il était à l'origine, le faux contrat de fiançailles avait disparu de son coffre-fort de Gringotts gardé un dragon, et ainsi de suite. C'était à vrai dire plutôt effrayant. La plupart des gens pensaient maintenant que la _Gazette du sorcier_ avait tout inventé pour des raisons qui échappaient à tous, et le _Chicaneur_ avait obligeamment retourné le couteau dans la plaie avec son gros titre du lendemain, HARRY POTTER SECRÈTEMENT FIANCÉ À LUNA LOVEGOOD.

Ils souhaitaient désespérément que, quelle que soit la personne qu'ils avaient engagée, elle leur dirait tout après que le délai de prescription ait expiré. Mais en attendant, c'était horrible, ils avaient accompli la plus grande farce de leur vie, peut-être la plus grande farce de l'histoire de la farce, et ils ne se _savaient pas comment_. C'était fou, ils avaient réussi à trouver un moyen la _première_ fois, alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas en trouver un rétrospectivement, _sachant_ tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

Leur seule consolation, c'était que Harry ne savait pas qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Même Maman ne les avait pas interrogé à ce sujet en dépit de l'évidente connexion avec la famille Weasley. Quoi qu'ils aient accompli, c'était loin hors de la portée de tout étudiant de Poudlard... à part peut-être d'_un_, qui, si certaines rumeurs étaient vraies, aurait pu le faire en claquant des doigts. _Harry_ avait été interrogé sous Veritaserum, leur avait-il dit, et Dumbledore était là, jetant des regards inquiétants aux Aurors. Les Aurors l'avaient interrogé juste assez pour déterminer que Harry n'avait pas commis la farce lui-même et qu'il n'avait fait disparaître personne puis ils s'étaient précipités hors de Poudlard.

Fred et George s'étaient demandé s'ils devaient se sentir insultés par le fait que Harry Potter se soit fait interroger par les Aurors pour _leur_ farce mais l'expression de _Harry_ probablement causée par ce même fait les avait convaincus que ça en valait la peine.

Il n'avait pas été surprenant d'apprendre que Rita Skeeter et le rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette du sorcier_ avaient tous deux disparus et qu'ils étaient probablement tous deux dans un autre pays. Ils _auraient_ aimé raconter ça à leur famille. Ils pensaient que Papa les aurait probablement félicités après que Maman ait fini de les tuer et que Ginny ait brûlé leur dépouille.

Mais tout allait bien, ils le diraient à Papa un jour, et en attendant...

...en attendant, Dumbledore avait éternué par hasard en les croisant dans le couloir et un petit paquet était accidentellement tombé de ses poches, et à l'intérieur s'étaient trouvés deux monocles de cambrioleurs assortis d'une _incroyable_ qualité. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient testé leurs monocles sur le couloir "interdit" du troisième étage en faisant un rapide aller-retour jusqu'au miroir magique, et s'ils n'avaient pas pu clairement voir _toutes_ les toiles de détection, les monocles leur en avaient toutefois montré _beaucoup_ plus que ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de leur passage précédent.

Bien sûr, ils faudrait qu'ils fassent très attention de ne jamais se faire prendre avec les monocles en leur possession ou ils finiraient dans le bureau du directeur à se faire donner la leçon avec beaucoup de sévérité, et peut-être même à recevoir des menaces de renvoi.

Il était bon de savoir que tous ceux qui étais répartis à Gryffondor ne finissaient pas comme le professeur McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Harry était assis à un bureau dans une pièce blanche sans fenêtre et sans décoration face à un homme sans expression habillé de robes d'un noir uni et formel.<p>

La pièce était protégée contre toute détection et l'homme avait jeté exactement vingt-sept sorts avant de dire ne serait-ce que "Bonjour, M. Potter."

Il était étrangement de circonstance que ce même homme en noir s'apprête à lire l'esprit de Harry.

"Préparez-vous," dit l'homme d'une voix sans timbre.

Le livre d'Occlumancie de Harry avait dit qu'un esprit humain n'était exposé à un Legilimens que par certaines _surfaces_. Si vous échouiez à défendre vos surfaces, le Legilimens allait _au travers_ d'elles et il était alors capable d'accéder à toutes les parties de votre esprit qu'il était capable de comprendre...

...ce qui n'était généralement pas grand-chose. Il semblait que pour les humains, les esprits d'autres humains étaient difficiles à comprendre passé le plus superficiel des niveaux. Harry s'était demandé si le fait d'avoir beaucoup de connaissances en sciences cognitives ferait de lui un Legilimens incroyablement puissant mais ses expériences passées avaient _fini_ par lui inculquer qu'il ferait mieux de s'exalter un peu moins vite à ce genre de sujet. Ce n'était pas comme si les scientifiques cognitifs comprenaient les humains assez bien pour pouvoir en fabriquer un.

Pour apprendre le contre - l'Occlumancie - la première étape consistait à s'imaginer être quelqu'un d'autre, à le prétendre aussi minutieusement que possible, à s'immerger entièrement dans cette personnalité alternative. Vous n'auriez pas toujours à faire ça, mais au début, c'était comme ça que vous appreniez où vos surfaces se trouvaient. Le Legilimens essaierait de vous lire, et, si vous prêtiez assez attention, vous le sentiriez essayer d'entrer. Et votre travail était de vous assurer qu'il touchait toujours votre personnalité imaginaire et jamais la vraie.

Une fois que vous étiez assez bon, vous pouviez imaginer être une personne très _simple_, faire semblant d'être un caillou et prendre l'habitude de laisser le déguisement en place aux endroits où se trouvaient vos surfaces. C'était une barrière Occlumantique standard. Faire semblant d'être un rocher était difficile à apprendre au début mais simple à faire ensuite, et la surface exposée d'un esprit étant bien moins profonde que son intérieur, vous pouviez avec assez de pratique garder le déguisement activé simplement par habitude.

Ou alors, si vous étiez un _Occlumens parfait_, vous pouviez aller _au-devant_ de n'importe quelle sonde et répondre aux questions aussi vites qu'elles étaient posées pour que le Legilimens entre par vos surfaces et ne voie qu'un esprit indistinguable de la personne que vous prétendiez être.

Le fait que l'on puisse tromper les meilleurs des télépathes humains en faisant semblait d'être quelqu'un d'autre rappelait tristement à quel point les humains se comprenaient mal et le peu qu'un sorcier pouvait espérer appréhender des profondeurs qui se cachaient sous la surface de l'esprit.

Mais les humains ne se comprennent en premier lieu que parce qu'ils font semblant. Vous ne faites pas de prédictions au sujet des autres en modélisant les cent billions de synapses de leur esprit sous la forme d'objets distincts. Demandez au meilleur manipulateur de la Terre de vous fabriquer un Intelligence Artificielle à partir de rien et ils vous regardera d'un air bête. Vous prédisez les actes des autres en disant à _votre_ cerveau d'agir comme le leur. Vous vous _mettez à leur place_. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'une personne en colère ferait, vous activez le circuit de colère de votre propre cerveau et ce que ce circuit produira sera votre prédiction. À quoi ressemble la circuiterie neuronale de la colère ? Qui sait ? Le meilleur manipulateur de la Terre ne sait peut-être même pas ce que _sont _les neurones, pas plus que ne le sait le meilleur des Legilimens.

Tout ce qu'un Legilimens pouvait _comprendre_, un Occlumens pouvait le _prétendre_. C'était la même technique qui était utilisée dans les deux cas - probablement implémentée par la même circuiterie neuronale, un seul ensemble de circuits de contrôle destinés à reconfigurer votre cerveau pour qu'il agisse comme le modèle de celui d'un autre.

Et ainsi la course entre l'offense et la défense télépathique s'était achevée par une victoire décisive pour la défense. Autrement le monde magique et peut-être même la Terre entière auraient été des endroits bien différents...

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage.

Pour _une fois_, juste _une fois_, Harry ne s'était pas fait rouler rayon pouvoirs mystérieux.

Après presque un mois de travail, et plus sur un coup de tête qu'à cause d'une vraie intuition, Harry avait décidé de se mettre froidement en colère et d'essayer à nouveau les exercices du livre d'Occlumancie. Il en était alors presque au point d'abandonner tout espoir dans le domaine mais ça avait semblé mériter un rapide essai -

Il avait fait les exercices les plus difficiles du livre à toute vitesse, en moins de deux heures, et le lendemain il était allé voir le professeur Quirrell et il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt.

Il s'était avéré que son côté obscur était très, _très_ bon pour faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry pensa à son déclencheur standard, qui datait de la première fois qu'il était entièrement passé à son côté obscur...

_Severus marqua une pause, l'air plutôt content de lui. "Et ce sera... cinq points ? Non, disons dix points retirés à Serdaigle pour impertinence."_

Le sourire de Harry devint plus froid, et il regarda l'homme en robes noires qui pensait qu'il allait lire l'esprit de Harry.

Puis il devint une toute autre personne, quelqu'un qui lui avait semblé approprié pour l'occasion.

* * *

><p>...assis à un bureau dans une pièce blanche sans fenêtre et sans décoration face à un homme sans expression habillé de robes d'un noir uni et formel.<p>

Kimball Kinnison regarda l'homme en robes noires qui pensait qu'il allait lire l'esprit d'un Surfulgur de la Patrouille Galactique.

De dire que Kimball Kinnisen était confiant quant au résultat de la tentative aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait été entraîné par Mentor d'Arisia, l'esprit le plus puissant connu de cet univers et de tout autre, et le simple sorcier assis en face de lui verrait précisément ce que le Fulgur Gris voudrait qu'il voit...

...l'esprit du garçon sous les traits duquel il était pour l'instant déguisé, un garçon innocent nommé Harry Potter.

"Je suis prêt" dit Kimball Kinnison d'un ton nerveux qui était exactement celui qu'aurait eu un garçon de onze ans.

"_Legilimens,_" dit le sorcier en robes noires.

Il y eut un flottement.

Le sorcier en robes noires cligna des yeux comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de si choquant que ça avait mérité qu'il en bouge _ses _paupières. Sa voix n'était pas aussi vide de timbre qu'elle l'avait été : "Le Survivant a un _mystérieux_ _côté obscur_ ?"

Une chaleur grimpa lentement le long des joues de Harry.

"Eh bien," dit l'homme. Son visage était redevenu parfaitement calme. "Excusez-moi, M. Potter, c'est une chose que de connaître ses avantages, mais c'en est une autre que d'être follement trop sûr d'eux. Peut-être pourrez-vous en effet apprendre l'Occlumancie à l'âge de onze ans. Cela me subjugue. J'avais cru que M. Dumbledore faisait encore semblant d'être fou. Votre talent dissociatif est si fort que je suis surpris de ne voir aucun autre signe d'abus infantile, et vous pourriez peut-être finir par devenir un Occlumens parfait. Mais il existe une différence considérable entre ça et s'attendre à ériger une barrière Occlumantique fonctionnelle du premier coup. C'est simplement ridicule. Avez-vous senti quoi que ce soit pendant que je lisais votre esprit ?"

Harry secoua la tête, rougissant furieusement.

"Alors faites plus attention la prochaine fois. Le but n'est pas de créer une image parfaite lors votre premier jour de cours. Le but est d'apprendre où se trouvent vos surfaces. Préparez-vous."

Harry essaya de faire à nouveau semblant d'être Kimball Kinnisen, il essaya de faire plus attention, mais ses pensées étaient un peu éparses, et il avait soudain conscience de toutes les choses auxquelles il ne devrait pas penser...

Oh, ça allait être nul.

Harry grinça des dents. Au moins l'instructeur subirait un sort d'Amnésie.

"_Legilimens_."

Il y eut une pause -

...assis à un bureau dans une pièce blanche sans fenêtre et sans décoration face à un homme sans expression habillé de robes d'un noir uni et formel.

C'était leur quatrième jour, un dimanche soir. Quand vous payiez autant, vous aviez vos cours quand ça vous chantait et vous n'aviez pas à vous préoccuper du concept de week-ends.

"Bonjour, M. Potter," dit le télépathe d'une voix sans timbre après avoir jeté l'ensemble des sorts de protection de l'intimité.

"Bonjour, M. Bester," dit Harry d'une voix lasse. "Débarrassons-nous déjà du choc initial, voulez-vous ?"

"Vous êtes parvenu à me surprendre ?" dit l'homme, maintenant légèrement intéressé. "Eh bien alors," il pointa sa baguette et se plongea dans les yeux de Harry. "_Legilimens_."

Il y eut une pause, puis le sorcier en robes noires tressaillit, comme si quelqu'un l'avait touché avec un aiguillon à bétail.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est _en vie_ ?" s'étrangla-t-il. Ses yeux étaient soudain devenus fous. "_Dumbledore se rend invisible et se faufile dans les dortoirs des filles ?_"

Harry soupira et regarda sa main. Dans à peu près trois secondes...

"Donc," dit l'homme. Il n'avait pas entièrement récupéré son absence de timbre. "Vous croyez honnêtement que vous allez découvrir les règles secrètes de la magie et devenir tout-puissant."

"C'est ça," dit Harry d'une voix égale en regardant toujours sa montre. "Je suis _aussi_ présomptueux _que ça_."

"Je me le demande. Il semble que le Choixpeau pense que vous allez devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Et _vous_ savez que je fais de mon mieux pour ne _pas_ le devenir, et vous avez vu que nous avons déjà eu une longue discussion pour déterminer si vous acceptiez de m'enseigner l'Occlumancie, et vous avez fini par décider que vous le ferez, alors pourrions-nous juste passer à la suite ?"

"Très bien," dit l'homme exactement six secondes plus tard, pareil que la dernière fois. "Préparez-vous." Il marqua une paus puis dit, sa voix assez mélancolique : "Bien que _j'aimerais_ pouvoir me souvenir de cette astuce avec l'or et l'argent."

Harry trouvait assez dérangeant de se rendre compte à quel point les pensées humaines étaient reproductibles lorsque vous réinitialisiez les gens aux mêmes conditions initiales et que vous les exposiez aux mêmes stimulus. Cela dissipait des illusions qu'un bon réductionniste n'aurait pas dû avoir en premier lieu.

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin suivant, Harry sortait de son cours de Botanique d'un pas lourd, d'assez mauvaise humeur.<p>

Hermione bouillonnait à côté de lui.

Les autres enfants étaient toujours à l'intérieur, rassemblant leurs affaires avec lenteur car ils piaillaient avec excitation au sujet de la victoire de Serdaigle au deuxième match de Quidditch de l'année.

Il semblait que la nuit dernière, après dîner, une fille avait volé sur un balais pendant une demi heure et avait ensuite attrapé une sorte de moustique géant. Il existait d'autres faits relatant ce qui s'était passé pendant le match mais ils n'étaient pas pertinents à l'issue de celui-ci.

Harry avait raté ce palpitant événement sportif à cause de son cours d'Occlumancie et aussi parce qu'il avait une vie, lui.

Il avait donc évité toute conversation du dortoir Serdaigle, les sorts de Sourdinam et les malles magiques n'étaient-ils pas merveilleux. Il avait pris son petit déjeuner à la table Gryffondor.

Mais Harry n'avait pas pu éviter le cours de Botanique, et les Serdaigles en avaient parlé avant le cours, et après le cours, et _pendant_ le cours jusqu'à ce que Harry ait relevé les yeux du bébé furcot dont il changeait la couche et qu'il ait annoncé d'une voix forte que certains ici essayaient d'apprendre quelque chose au sujet des _plantes_ et que les Vifs ne poussaient ni dans les arbres ni ailleurs alors pourraient-ils arrêter de parler du Quidditch _par pitié_. Toutes les personnes présentes lui avaient jeté des regards choqués mis à part Hermione qui avait eu l'air de vouloir applaudir et le professeur Chourave qui lui avait donné un point pour Serdaigle.

Un point pour Serdaigle.

_Un_ point.

Les sept idiots sur leur balais idiots avaient gagné _cent quatre-vingt-dix points_ pour Serdaigle en jouant à leur jeu idiot.

Il semblait que les scores de Quidditch _s'ajoutaient directement au total d'une Maison_.

En d'autres mots, attraper un moustique doré valait 150 points.

Harry n'arrivait même pas à _imaginer_ ce qu'il devrait faire pour mériter cent cinquante points.

À part, vous savez, sauver _cent cinquante Poufsouffles_, ou trouver _quinze idées aussi bonnes que celle consistant à ajouter une coque protectrice autour des machines à remonter le temps_, ou inventer _mille cinq cent façons créatives de tuer des gens_, ou être Hermione Granger pendant _toute l'année_.

"On devrait les tuer," dit Harry à Hermione, qui marchait à côté de lui et qui avait un air tout aussi offensé que le sien.

"Qui ?" dit Hermione. "L'équipe de Quidditch ?"

"Je pensais à toute personne sur Terre ayant quoi que ce soit à voir avec le Quidditch, mais oui, l'équipe de Serdaigle serait un bon début."

Les lèvres de Hermione était pincées d'un air désapprobateur. "Tu _sais_ que c'est mal de tuer des gens, Harry ?"

"Oui," dit Harry.

"D'accord, je voulais juste vérifier," dit Hermione. "Occupons-nous d'abord de l'Attrapeuse. J'ai lu quelques mystères d'Agatha Christie, sais-tu comment on pourrait la faire monter dans un train ?"

"Deux étudiants qui fomentent un meurtre," dit une voix sèche. "Que c'est choquant."

Un homme vêtu de robes légèrement tachées passa un angle proche, sans se presser. Ses cheveux longs, gras et négligés tombaient le long de ses épaules. Un danger mortel semblait irradier de lui, remplir le couloir de potions mal mélangées, de chutes accidentelles et de gens mourant dans leur lit de causes que les Aurors déclareraient plus tard comme étant naturelles.

Sans y penser, Harry se plaça devant Hermione.

Il y eut une inspiration venant de derrière lui, puis un instant plus tard, Hermione le poussa et se plaça devant _lui_. "Cours, Harry !" dit-elle. "Les garçons ne devraient pas être mis en danger."

Severus Rogue eut un faux sourire. "Amusant. Je demande un peu de votre temps, Potter, si vous pouvez vous arracher à votre flirt avec mademoiselle Granger."

Il y eut soudain un air très soucieux sur le visage de Hermione. Elle se retourna vers Harry et ouvrit la bouche, puis s'interrompit, l'air perturbée.

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle Granger," dit la voix soyeuse de Severus. "Je promets de vous rendre votre beau [NdT: en français dans le texte] non estropié." Son sourire disparut. "Maintenant, Potter et moi allons partir et avoir une conversation en privé, juste entre nous. J'espère qu'il est clair que vous n'êtes pas invitée, mais juste au cas où, considérez cela comme un ordre venant d'un professeur de Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'une bonne petite fille comme vous ne désobéira pas."

Et Severus se détourna et repartit vers l'angle d'où il était venu. "Vous venez, Potter ?" dit sa voix.

"Euh," dit Harry à Hermione. "Est-ce que je peux, euh, partir et le suivre et _te_ laisser trouver ce que j'aurais dû dire pour m'assurer que tu ne sois pas toute inquiète et offensée ?"

"Non," dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Le rire de Severus leur parvint par échos depuis derrière l'angle du couloir.

Harry inclina la tête. "Désolé," dit-il bassement, "vraiment," et il partit à la poursuite du maître de Potions.

* * *

><p>"Donc," dit Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'autre son que celui de leurs deux paires de jambes, les longues et les courtes, qui avançaient à pas feutrés sur un couloir de pierre quelconque ; le maître de Potions déambulait rapidement, mais pas trop, pour que Harry puisse le suivre, et dans la mesure où Harry pouvait appliquer le concept de direction à Poudlard, ils s'éloignaient des zones fréquentées. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"<p>

"J'imagine que vous ne pourriez pas expliquer," dit sèchement Severus, "pourquoi vous fomentiez tous deux le meurtre de Cho Chang ?"

"J'imagine que _vous_ ne pourriez pas expliquer," dit sèchement Harry, "en tant qu'officiel du système scolaire de Poudlard, pourquoi attraper un moustique en or est considéré comme une réussite scolaire qui mérite cinquante points ?"

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Severus. "Eh bien, moi qui croyais que vous étiez censé être perspicace. Êtes-vous réellement incapable de comprendre vos camarades de classe, Potter, ou votre aversion pour eux est-elle si grande que vous ne voulez même pas essayer de le faire ? Si les points de Quidditch n'étaient pas comptés pour la coupe des Maisons, alors aucun élève ne s'intéresseraient aux points. Il ne s'agirait plus que d'un obscur concours pour les élèves tels que vous et mademoiselle Granger."

C'était une réponse étonnamment bonne.

Et cet étonnement réveilla entièrement l'esprit de Harry.

Rétrospectivement, il n'aurait pas dû être surprenant que Severus comprenne ses étudiants, et qu'il les comprenne même très bien.

Il avait lu leurs esprits.

Et... le livre disait qu'un Legilimens efficace était extrêmement rare, bien plus rare qu'un Occlumens parfait, parce que presque personne n'avait assez de discipline mentale.

_Discipline mentale_ ?

Harry avait récolté des histoires au sujet d'un homme qui perdait régulièrement son tempérament en cours et qui criait sur de jeunes enfants.

... mais le même homme, quand Harry avait mentionné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours en vie, avait répondu instantanément et parfaitement, en réagissant exactement comme quelqu'un qui aurait totalement ignoré ce fait.

L'homme déambulait dans Poudlard avec un air d'assassin, irradiant le danger...

...ce qui était exactement ce qu'un vrai assassin n'aurait _pas _fait. Les vrais assassins devaient ressembler à d'humble petits comptables jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous tuent.

Il était le directeur de la fière et aristocratique maison Serpentard, et il portait une robe tachée de potions et de bouts d'ingrédients que deux minutes de magie auraient enlevés.

Harry remarqua qu'il était confus.

Et son estimation de la menace que représentait _le directeur de la maison Serpentard_ grimpa en flèche jusqu'à atteindre des niveaux astronomiques.

Dumbledore avait eu l'air de penser que Severus était sien, et il n'y avait rien eu pour venir contredire cela ; le maître de Potions avait été 'effrayant mais pas abusif', comme promis. Harry s'était donc dit un peu plus tôt qu'il s'agissait là d'une affaire liée à la Communauté. Si Severus avait prévu de lui faire du mal, il ne serait certainement pas venu chercher Harry devant Hermione, un témoin, alors qu'il aurait simplement pu attendre un moment où Harry serait seul...

Harry se mordit discrètement la lèvre.

"J'ai un jour connu un garçon qui adorait le Quidditch," dit Severus Rogue. "C'était un abruti fini. Comme nous nous y serions attendus tous deux."

"De _quoi_ s'agit-il ?" dit lentement Harry.

"Patience, Potter."

Severus tourna la tête, puis il glissa à sa manière d'assassin vers une ouverture proche entre les murs du couloir, un corridor plus petit et plus étroit, qui dérivait.

Harry le suivit en se demandant s'il aurait été plus intelligent de simplement s'enfuir.

Il tourna, puis il tourna encore, et il arriva à un cul-de-sac, un simple mur vide. Si Poudlard avait vraiment été construite et pas invoquée ou conjurée ou née ou quelque chose du genre, Harry aurait eu quelques mots acerbes à dire à l'architecte qui avait payé des gens pour construire des corridors qui ne menaient nulle part.

"_Silencio_," dit Severus, ainsi que quelques autres choses.

Harry se pencha en arrière, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et regarda le visage de Severus.

"On me regarde dans les yeux, Potter ?" dit Severus Rogue. "Vos leçons d'Occlumancie ne peuvent avoir progressé suffisamment pour que vous puissiez bloquer la Légilimancie. Mais peut-être avez-vous assez progressé pour être capable de la détecter. Puisque je ne peux le savoir, je m'abstiendrai d'essayer. L'homme sourit légèrement. "Et il en va de même pour Dumbledore, je pense. Qui est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes _en train_ d'avoir cette conversation."

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent involontairement.

"Pour commencer," dit Severus, les yeux brillants, "je voudrais votre promesse que vous ne parlerez pas de notre conversation à _quiconque_. En ce qui concerne l'école, nous discutons de vos devoirs de Potions. Qu'ils le croient ou non n'a aucune importance. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore et McGonagall, je trahis les confidences que Draco Malfoy m'a faites, et aucun de nous deux ne pense qu'il serait de bon ton d'en dire plus long sur les détails."

Le cerveau de Harry essaya de calculer les ramifications et les implications de ce que Rogue venait de dire et il manqua de mémoire virtuelle.

"Eh bien ?" dit le maître de Potions.

"Très bien," dit lentement Harry. Il était difficile de voir comment le fait d'avoir une conversation et de ne pouvoir dire à personne que vous l'aviez eue était plus contraignant que de ne _pas_ l'avoir eue, auquel cas vous ne pouviez pas _non plus_ en dire le contenu à quelqu'un. "Je promets."

Severus regardait Harry avec attention. "Vous avez un jour dit, dans le bureau du directeur, que vous ne toléreriez pas qu'on malmène ou qu'on abuse des enfants. Je me demande donc, Harry Potter. À quel point ressemblez-vous à votre père ?"

"À moins que nous ne parlions de Michael Verres-Evans," dit Harry, "la réponse est que j'en sais très peu au sujet de James Potter."

Severus hocha la tête, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. "Il y a un Serpentard en cinquième année. Un garçon nommé Lesath Lestrange. Il est malmené par des Gryffondors. Je suis... restreint dans mes capacités à gérer une telle situation. _Vous_ pourriez peut-être l'aider. Si vous le souhaitiez. Je ne vous demande pas une faveur et je ne vous en devrai aucune. Il s'agit simplement d'une opportunité de faire ce que vous voulez."

Harry regarda Severus en réfléchissant.

"Vous vous demandez si c'est un piège ?" dit Severus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Ce n'est pas un piège. C'_est_ un test. Considérez cela comme une marque de ma curiosité. Mais les problèmes de Lesath sont réels, tout comme le sont mes propres difficultés à intervenir."

C'était le problème quand les gens savaient que vous étiez un des gentils. Même si vous saviez qu'ils le savaient, vous ne pouviez toujours pas ignorer l'appât.

Et si son père avait lui aussi protégé les étudiants contre les petits durs... ça n'avait pas d'importance que Harry sache pourquoi Severus lui avait donné cette information. Ça lui réchauffait quand même le cœur, le rendait fier, et l'empêchait de refuser l'opportunité.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Parlez-moi de Lesath. Pourquoi est-il malmené ?"

Le visage de Severus perdit son léger sourire. "Vous pensez qu'il y a des _raisons_, Potter ?"

"Peut-être pas," dit doucement Harry. "Mais l'idée m'est venue qu'il pourrait avoir poussé une Sang-de-Bourbe sans importance du haut de quelque escalier."

"Lesath Lestrange," dit Severus, sa voix à présente froide, "est le fils de Bellatrix Black, la servante la plus fanatique et la plus maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lesath est le bâtard reconnu de Rastaban Lestrange. Peu après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix, Rastaban et le frère de Rastaban, Rodolphus, furent capturés alors qu'ils torturaient Alice et Frank Londubat. Ils sont tous trois emprisonnés à vie à Azkaban. Les Londubat ont été rendus fous par des Cruciatus répétés et demeurent à l'aile des Incurables de Sainte Mangouste. Est-ce là une bonne raison de le maltraiter, Potter ?"

"Absolument pas," dit Harry, toujours doucement. "Et Lesath lui-même n'a commis aucun tort dont vous soyez au courant ?"

Le léger sourire traversa de nouveau les lèvres de Severus. "Il n'est pas plus saint qu'un autre. Mais il n'a poussé aucune Sang-de-Bourbe dans les escaliers, pas que j'ai entendu."

"Ou lu dans son esprit," dit Harry.

L'expression de Severus était glacée. "Je n'ai pas envahi son intimité, Potter. J'ai plutôt regardé dans les Gryffondors. Il constitue une cible commode pour la satisfaction de leurs petites envies."

Un douche froide de colère courut le long de l'épine dorsale de Harry, et il dut se rappeler que Severus n'était peut-être pas une bonne source d'information.

"Et vous pensez," dit Harry, "qu'une intervention par Harry Potter, le Survivant, pourrait s'avérer efficace."

"En effet," dit Severus Rogue, et il dit à Harry où et quand les Gryffondors avaient prévu leur prochain petit jeu.

* * *

><p>Il existe un grand couloir qui traverse le centre du deuxième étage de Poudlard le long de l'axe Nord-Ouest, et près du centre de ce couloir se trouve une ouverture menant à un petit corridor qui se prolonge sur douze mètres avant de tourner à angle droit, formant ainsi un L, puis il continue sur douze mètres de plus avant de s'arrêter au pied d'une fenêtre large et éclairée qui offre une vue venant de trois étage plus haut et révélant la légère bruine qui tombe sur les terrains à l'est de Poudlard. En se tenant à cette fenêtre, on ne peut rien entendre de ce qui a lieu dans le couloir principal, et personne dans le couloir ne pourrait entendre ce qui se passe près de cette fenêtre. Si vous pensez qu'il y a là quoi que ce soit d'étrange, c'est que vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard depuis très longtemps.<p>

Quatre garçons en robes bordées de rouge rient, et un garçon vêtu de robes bordées de vert crie et s'agrippe frénétique au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte tandis que les quatre garçons font mine de le pousser à l'extérieur. C'est juste une blague, bien sûr, et puis une chute de cette hauteur ne tuerait pas un sorcier. Une bonne plaisanterie. Si vous pensez qu'il y a là quoi que ce soit d'étrange -

"_Que faites-vous ?_" dit la voix d'un sixième garçon.

Les quatre garçons en robes bordées de rouge pivotent en tressaillant et le garçon en robes bordées de vert s'écarte frénétiquement de la fenêtre et tombe au sol, le visage strié de larmes.

"Oh," dit le plus beau des garçons en robes à bordures rouges, l'air soulagé, "c'est _toi _? Hé, Lessy, tu sais qui c'est ?"

Il n'y a aucune réponse venant du garçon au sol, qui essaie de contrôler ses reniflements, et le garçon en robes bordées de rouge replie sa jambe, se préparant à frapper -

"_Arrête !_" crie le sixième garçon.

Le garçon en robes bordées de rouge vacille en interrompant son coup de pied. "Euh," dit-il, "sais-_tu_ qui il est ?"

La respiration du sixième garçon semble étrange. "Lesath Lestrange," dit-il, le souffle très court, "et _il_ n'a rien fait à mes parents, il avait cinq ans."

* * *

><p>Neville Londubat fixa les quatre brutes immenses qui lui faisaient face, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements du mieux qu'il le pouvait.<p>

Il aurait juste dû dire non à Harry Potter.

"Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ le défends ?" dit celui qui était beau, lentement, sur un ton perplexe qui recelait déjà les premières notes de l'offense. "C'est un _Serpentard_. Et un _Lestrange_."

"C'est un garçon qui a perdu ses parents," dit Neville Londubat. "Je sais ce que c'est." Il ne savait pas d'où les mots étaient venus. Ça avait eu l'air trop cool, comme quelque chose que Harry Potter aurait dit.

Cela dit, les tremblements continuèrent.

"Tu te prends pour _qui_ ?" dit celui qui était beau, un début de colère dans la voix.

_Je suis Neville, le dernier descendant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Londubat -_

Neville n'arrivait pas à le dire.

"Je pense que c'est un _traître_," dit l'un des autres Gryffondors, et l'estomac de Neville se noua soudain.

Il l'avait su, il l'avait juste su. Enfin de compte, Harry Potter avait eu tort. Les brutes ne s'arrêtaient pas seulement parce que Neville Londubat leur disait d'arrêter.

Celui qui était beau fit un pas en avant et les trois autres suivirent.

"Alors tu vois ça comme ça," dit soudain Neville, impressionné par la fermeté de sa voix. "Tu te fiches que ce soit Lesath Lestrange ou Neville Londubat."

Lesath Lestrange émit soudain un glapissement depuis l'emplacement où il gisait.

"Le mal est le mal," gronda celui qui avait déjà parlé, "et si tu es ami avec le mal, alors tu es mauvais toi aussi."

Les quatre avancèrent d'un pas.

Lesath se leva, vacillant. Son visage était gris, il fit quelques pas vers l'avant, se pencha contre le mur, et ne dit rien. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'angle du couloir, sur la sortie.

"Amis," dit Neville. Sa voix était maintenant montée d'une octave. "Oui, j'ai des amis. L'un d'eux est le Survivant."

Deux des Gryffondors eurent soudain l'air inquiet. Le plus beau ne broncha pas. "Harry Potter n'est pas là", dit-il, la voix dure, "et s'il l'était, je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait voir un Londubat défendre un Lestrange."

Et le Gryffondor fit un autre pas en avant, et derrière eux, Lesath se glissa le long du mur, attendant sa chance.

Neville déglutit et leva la main droite avec son pouce et son index pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Il ferma les yeux parce que Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne pas regarder.

Si ça ne marchait pas, il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à personne.

Sa voix s'éleva, étonnamment claire au vu des circonstances.

"Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Par la dette que tu as auprès de moi et par le pouvoir de ton vrai nom je t'invoque, je t'ouvre le chemin, je t'appelle à te manifester devant moi."

Neville claque des doigts.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Lesath Lestrange le fixait.

Les quatre Gryffondors le fixaient.

Le plus beau commença à ricaner, ce qui fit partir les trois autres.

"Harry Potter était censé apparaître à l'angle de ce couloir ?" dit celui qui était beau. "Ouille. On dirait que tu t'es fait poser un lapin."

Le plus beau fit un pas menaçant en direction de Neville.

Les trois autres suivirent automatiquement.

"Ahem," dit Harry Potter depuis quelque part derrière eux, appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre, dans le cul-de-sac du corridor, là où personne n'aurait pu se rendre sans être vu.

Si regarder les gens crier était toujours autant agréable, alors Neville comprenait plus ou moins pourquoi certains décidaient de devenir des brutes.

Harry Potter glissa vers l'avant, se plaçant entre Lesath Lestrange et les autres. Il fit passer son regard de glace le long des quatre garçons vêtus de robes à bordures rouges, puis ses yeux vinrent s'arrêter sur le plus beau, le chef de bande. "M. Carl Sloper," dit Harry Potter. "Je crois avoir pleinement compris la situation. Si Lesath Lestrange a jamais commis le moindre mal, à part celui d'être né des mauvais parents, ce fait n'est pas connu de _vous_. Si je me trompe à ce sujet, M. Sloper, je suggère que vous m'en informiez immédiatement."

Neville vit la peur et l'admiration sur le visage des autres garçons. Il la ressentait lui-même. Harry avait _dit_ que ce ne serait qu'un tour, mais comment était-ce possible ?

"Mais c'est un _Lestrange_," dit le chef de bande.

"C'est un garçon qui a_ perdu ses parents_," dit Harry Potter, sa voix devenant encore plus froide.

Cette fois, les trois autres Gryffondor tressaillirent.

"Donc," dit Harry Potter. "Vous avez vu que Neville ne voulait pas que vous tourmentiez un garçon innocent au nom des Londubat. Cela ne vous a pas convaincu. Si je vous dit que le Survivant pense _lui aussi_ que vous avez tort, que ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui était une terrible erreur, cela change-t-il quelque chose ?"

Le chef de bande fit un pas vers Harry.

Les autres ne le suivirent _pas_.

"Carl," dit l'un d'eux en déglutissant. "On devrait peut-être y aller."

"Ils disent que tu vas devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit le chef de bande, fixant Harry.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry Potter. "Ils disent aussi que je suis secrètement fiancé à Ginevra Weasley et qu'il y a une prophétie annonçant que nous allons conquérir la France." Le sourire s'effaça. "Puisque vous êtes fermement décidé à insister, M. Carl Sloper, laissez-moi rendre les choses claires. _Laissez Lesath tranquille_. Si vous ne le faites pas, je le saurai."

"Alors comme ça Lessy est allé rapporter," dit froidement le chef de bande.

"Bien sûr," dit sèchement Harry Potter, "et il m'a aussi dit ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui après le court de Sortilèges, dans un endroit isolé et intime où personne ne pouvait vous voir, avec une certaine fille de Poufsouffle qui porte un ruban blanc dans les cheveux -"

La mâchoire du chef s'affaissa sous l'effet du choc.

"Aaaah !" dit l'un des autres Gryffondors d'une voix aiguë, et il pivota sur ses talons puis il s'élança et dépassa l'angle du corridor. On entendit le battement de ses pas rapide s'estomper peu à peu.

Et ils ne furent plus que six.

"Ah," dit Harry Potter, "voilà que part un jeune homme légèrement intelligent. Vous autres pourriez apprendre de l'exemple de Bertram Kirke avant d'avoir à faire face à des, disons à des problèmes."

"Tu menaces de nous dénoncer ?" dit le beau Gryffondor, essayant de mettre de la colère dans sa voix plutôt vacillante. "Les rapporteurs, il leur arrive des bricoles !"

Les deux autres Gryffondors commencèrent à reculer lentement.

Harry Potter se mit à rire. "Oh, tu ne viens pas de dire ça. Essaies-tu _vraiment_ de m'intimider ? _Moi _? Non sincèrement, tu te crois plus effrayant que Peregrine Derrick, que Severus Rogue ou tant qu'on y est que Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

Même le chef de bande vacilla en entendant cela.

Harry Potter leva sa main, prêt à claquer des doigts, et les trois Gryffondors se jetèrent en arrière, et l'un d'eux laissa échapper : "Non, ne... !"

"Vous voyez," dit Harry Potter, "c'est là que je claque des doigts et que vous devenez l'ingrédient dune histoire hilarante qui sera contée au milieu beaucoup de rires nerveux ce soir au dîner. Mais le truc, c'est que des gens en qui j'ai confiance n'arrêtent pas de me dire de ne pas faire ça. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que je choisissais la solution de facilité, et le professeur Quirrell a dit que je devais apprendre à perdre. Vous vous rappelez de cette histoire où je me suis laissé battre par des Serpentards plus âgés ? On pourrait faire ça. Vous pourriez me brutaliser un moment et je pourrais vous laisser faire. Seulement, vous vous rappelez le moment à la fin où je dis à mes très nombreux amis de ne rien faire pour me venger ? Cette fois-ci on sautera cette partie. Alors allez-y. Brutalisez-moi."

Harry Potter s'avança, les bras grands ouverts en signe d'invitation.

Les trois Gryffondor cédèrent sous la pression et se mirent à courir, et Neville dut faire un pas de côté pour ne pas se faire courir dessus.

Il y eut un silence tandis que les bruits de pas s'estompaient, et plus de silence ensuite.

Et ils ne furent plus que trois.

Harry Potter prit une profonde inspiration puis exhala. "Waoh," dit-il. "Comment ça va, Neville ?"

La voix de Neville sortit sous la forme d'un couinement aigu. "Alors _ça_, c'était vraiment cool."

Un sourire apparut brièvement sur le visage de Harry. "_Tu_ étais très cool toi aussi, tu sais."

Neville savait que Harry Potter disait ça comme ça, pour essayer de le faire se sentir bien, mais ça alluma quand même une chaude lueur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Harry se tourna vers Lesath Lestrange -

"Ça va, Lestrange ?" dit Neville avant que Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Alors ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne serait jamais imaginé dire un jour.

Lesath Lestrange pivota lentement et regarda Neville, le visage serré, ne pleurant plus, ses larmes étincelant tandis qu'elles séchaient.

"Tu crois que tu sais ce que c'est ?" dit Lesath, sa voix perchée et tremblante. "_Tu crois que tu sais_ ? Mes parents sont à _Azkaban_, j'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais ils me le rappellent toujours, ils pensent que c'est _génial_ que Mère soit là dans le froid et dans le noir pendant que les Détraqueurs absorbent sa vie, j'aimerais être comme Harry Potter, au moins ses parents ne souffrent pas, mes parents souffrent toujours, chaque seconde, chaque jour, j'aimerais être comme toi, au moins tu peux voir tes parents parfois, au moins tu sais qu'ils t'aimaient, si Mère m'a jamais aimé les Détraqueurs ont probablement mangé cette pensée maintenant -"

Les yeux de Neville étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Lesath se tourna vers Harry, dont les yeux étaient emplis d'horreur.

Lesath se jeta au sol, face à Harry, puis toucha la pierre de son front et murmura : "Aide-moi, Seigneur."

Il y eut un horrible silence. Neville n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, et vu le choc intense qui se lisait sur le visage de Harry, lui non plus ne savait pas quoi répondre.

"Ils disent que tu peux tout faire, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Seigneur, fais sortir mes parents d'Azkaban, je serai à jamais ton loyal serviteur, ma vie sera tienne et ma mort aussi, seulement, s'il te plaît -"

"Lesath," dit Harry, et sa voix se brisa, "Lesath, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas vraiment faire des choses pareilles, ce ne sont que des tours idiots."

"_Non !_" dit Lesath, sa voix perchée et désespérée. "Je l'ai _vu_, les histoires sont vraies, tu _peux le faire_ !"

Harry déglutit. "Lesath, j'ai tout organisé avec Neville, nous avons tout planifié à l'avance, demande-lui !"

C'était le cas ; même si Harry n'avait pas dit _comment_ ils allaient s'y prendre...

Quand Lesath releva la tête, son visage était livide et sa voix leur parvint dans un crissement qui déchira les oreilles de Neville. "_Espèce de fils de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu pourrais la faire sortir, mais tu ne le feras pas ! Je me suis mis à genoux et je t'ai supplié et tu ne m'aideras pas ! J'aurais dû le savoir, tu es le Survivant, tu crois que c'est sa place, là-bas !"_

"Je ne _peux pas_ !" dit Harry, sa voix aussi désespérée que celle de Lesath. "La question n'est pas ce que je veux, je n'en ai pas le _pouvoir_ !"

Lesath se releva et cracha aux pieds de Harry puis il se détourna et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il eut tourné l'angle, le bruit de ses pas s'accéléra, et alors qu'ils s'estompaient Neville crut entendre le bruit d'un unique sanglot.

Et ils ne furent plus que deux.

Neville regarda Harry.

Harry regarda Neville.

"Waoh," dit doucement Neville. "Il n'avait pas l'air très reconnaissant qu'on l'aie sauvé."

"Il pensait que je pouvais l'aider," dit Harry d'une voix rauque. "Il espérait pour la première depuis des années."

Neville avala sa salive avec difficulté, et le dit enfin : "Je suis désolé."

"Hein ?" dit Harry, l'air totalement dérouté.

"Je n'étais pas reconnaissant quand tu m'as aidé -"

"Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai," dit le Survivant.

"Non," dit Neville, "pas tout."

Ils se donnèrent simultanément un bref sourire triste, chacun regardant l'autre avec condescendance.

"Je sais que ce n'était pas réel", dit Neville, "je sais que je n'aurais rien pu faire si tu n'avais pas été là, mais merci de m'avoir laissé faire comme si."

"N'importe quoi," dit Harry.

Harry s'était détourné de Neville et regardait les nuages lugubres visibles par la fenêtre.

Une idée complètement idiote vint à Neville. "Te sens-tu coupable parce que tu ne peux pas faire sortir les parents de Lesath d'Azkaban ?"

"Non," dit Harry.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

"Oui," dit Harry.

"Tu es bête," dit Neville.

"J'en suis conscient," dit Harry.

"Dois-tu littéralement faire _tout_ ce qu'on te demande ?"

Le Survivant pivota et regarda de nouveau Neville. "_Le faire_ ? Non. Me sentir coupable de ne pas le faire ? Oui."

Neville avait du mal à choisir ses mots. "Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, Bellatrix Black est alors devenue la pire personne du monde, littéralement, et c'était _avant_ qu'elle aille à Azkaban. Elle a torturé ma mère et mon père jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé au Seigneur des Ténèbres -"

"Je sais," dit doucement Harry. "Je comprends ça, mais -"

"Non ! Tu ne comprends _pas_ ! Elle avait une _raison_ de faire ça, et mes parents étaient tous les deux des Aurors ! C'est _loin_ d'être la pire chose qu'elle ait jamais faite !" la voix de Neville vacillait.

"Quand même," dit le Survivant, les yeux distants, regardant quelque part, vers l'ailleurs, vers un endroit que Neville ne pouvait pas imaginer. "Il existe peut-être une solution incroyablement intelligente qui permettrait de sauver tout le monde et qu'ils vivent heureux pour toujours, et si j'étais assez intelligent, j'y aurais déjà pensé -"

"Tu as un problème," dit Neville. "Tu penses que tu te dois d'être la personne que Lesath Lestrange pense que tu es."

"Ouais," dit le Survivant, "tu as carrément mis le doigt dessus. Chaque fois que quelqu'un crie une prière à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, je me sens coupable de ne pas être Dieu."

Neville ne comprenait pas vraiment mais... "Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller."

Harry soupira. "Je comprends que j'ai un problème, et je sais ce que je dois faire pour le résoudre, d'accord ? J'y travaille."

* * *

><p>Harry regarda Neville s'en aller.<p>

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas dit quelle était la solution.

La solution était évidemment de se dépêcher de devenir Dieu.

Les bruits de pas de Neville se déplacèrent et il fut bientôt inaudible.

Et il ne fut plus qu'un.

"Ahem," dit la voix de Severus Rogue, directement depuis son dos.

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri et se haït instantanément.

Il se retourna lentement.

Le grand homme graisseux vêtu de robes tachées se tenait appuyé contre un mur dans la même position que celle que Harry avait occupée.

"Une excellente cape d'invisibilité," dit le maître de Potions d'une voix traînante. "Voilà qui explique beaucoup."

Ah, bordel de fiente.

"Et peut-être que j'ai passé trop de temps aux côtés de Dumbledore," dit Severus, "mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce n'est pas _La_ Cape d'Invisibilité."

Harry se transforma immédiatement en quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Cape d'Invisibilité et qui était _exactement_ aussi intelligent que Harry croyait que Severus croyait que Harry était.

"Oh, peut-être," dit Harry. "Je vous fais confiance pour comprendre ce que cela impliquerait si c'était le cas ?"

La voix de Severus était condescendante. "Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Une tentative bien maladroite d'essayer d'aller à la pêche aux informations."

(Le professeur Quirrell avait remarqué pendant leur déjeuner que Harry devait vraiment dissimuler son état d'esprit mieux qu'en adoptant un visage neutre à chaque fois que quelqu'un discutait d'un sujet dangereux, et il avait parlé de la duplicité de premier niveau, de deuxième niveau, et ainsi de suite. Donc, soit Severus _voyait_ en effet Harry comme un joueur du premier niveau, ce qui faisait de Severus un niveau deux, auquel cas le coup de troisième niveau que Harry venait de porter avait réussi ; ou Severus était un joueur de quatrième niveau et voulait que Harry _pense_ que la supercherie avait réussi. Harry, en souriant, avait demandé au professeur Quirrell à quel niveau _lui _jouait, et le professeur Quirrell, en souriant, avait répondu : _un niveau au-dessus du vôtre_.)

"Alors vous regardiez depuis le début," dit Harry. "Je crois qu'on appelle ça le sortilège de Désillusion."

Un léger sourire. "Il aurait été stupide de ma part de prendre le risque qu'il vous arrive malheur."

"Et vous vouliez voir le résultat de votre test vous-même," dit Harry. "Alors. Est-ce que je ressemble à mon père ?"

Un étrange expression se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, une expression qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Je dirais plutôt, Harry Potter, que vous ressemblez à -"

Severus s'interrompit abruptement.

Il fixa Harry.

"Lestrange vous a traité de fils de Sang-de-Bourbe," dit lentement Severus. "Ça n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup vous embêter."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Non, pas dans ces circonstances."

"Vous veniez de l'aider," dit Severus. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Harry. "Et il vous l'a renvoyé au visage. Ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose que vous allez juste pardonner ?"

"Il venait de vivre une expérience plutôt traumatisante," dit Harry. "Et je ne pense pas qu'être sauvé par des première année l'aie non plus beaucoup aidé."

"J'imagine que c'était simple à pardonner," dit Severus, et sa voix était étrange, "puisque Lestrange n'a aucune importance à vos yeux. Juste un étrange Serpentard. S'il avait été votre ami, peut-être vous seriez-vous senti bien plus blessé par ce qu'il a dit."

"S'il avait été un ami," dit Harry, "raison de plus de le pardonner."

Il y eut un long silence. Harry sentit, et il n'aurait pu dire ni pourquoi ni d'où, que l'air se remplissait d'une horrible tension, comme de l'eau qui monterait, monterait et monterait.

Puis Severus sourit, semblant soudain à nouveau détendu, et toute la tension disparut.

"Vous êtes une personne très clémente," dit Severus, souriant toujours. "J'imagine que c'est votre père, Michael Verres-Evans, qui vous a enseigné cela."

"Plutôt la collection de science-fiction et de fantasy de papa," dit Harry. "En fait, c'était une sorte de cinquième parent. J'ai vécu les vies de tous les personnages de tous mes livres, et tout leur puissant savoir résonne dans mon esprit. Quelque part dans ces livres, je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme Lesath, même si je ne pourrais pas dire qui. Ce n'était pas difficile de me mettre à sa place. Et ce sont mes livres qui m'ont aussi dit quoi faire. Les gentils pardonnent."

Severus rit d'un rire léger. "J'ai peur de ne pas bien savoir ce que les gentils font."

Harry le regarda. C'était à vrai dire assez triste. "Je vous prêterai des livres avec des gentils si vous voulez."

"Je voudrais vous demander un conseil," dit Severus d'un ton badin. "Je connais un autre Serpentard de cinquième année qui se faisait brutaliser par des Gryffondor. Il faisait la cour à une magnifique née-Moldue qui le croisa tandis qu'il se faisait brutaliser, et elle essaya de le sauver. Et il la traita de Sang-de-Bourbe, et tout fut fini entre eux. Il s'excusa de nombreuses fois, mais elle ne le pardonna jamais. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour obtenir d'elle le pardon que vous avez octroyé à Lestrange ?"

"Euh", dit Harry, "en me basant uniquement sur cette information, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit _lui_ qui ait eu un problème. Je lui aurais dit de ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un incapable de pardonner. Imaginez qu'ils se soient mariés, pouvez-vous imaginer la vie dans leur ménage ?"

Il y eut une pause.

"Oh, mais elle _pouvait_ pardonner," dit Severus d'un ton amusé, "puisqu'elle devint ensuite la petite amie de celui qui brutalisait le Serpentard. Dites-moi, pourquoi aurait-elle pardonné la brute et non la victime ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est une folle conjecture, mais parce que la brute avait fait beaucoup de mal à quelqu'un _d'autre_, et que la victime lui avait fait un peu de mal à _elle_, ce qui, pour une raison ou une autre, lui a semblé bien plus impardonnable. Ou, sans vouloir être trop direct, la brute était-elle belle ? Ou tant qu'on y est, était-elle riche ?"

Il y eut une autre pause.

"Oui aux deux," dit Severus.

"Et voilà," dit Harry. "Non pas que j'ai moi-même jamais été au lycée, mais mes livres m'ont laissé entendre qu'il existe un certain genre d'adolescente qui sera outragée par une seule insulte venant d'un garçon pauvre à l'apparence normale, et pourtant parviendra à trouver dans son cœur la force de pardonner le riche et magnifique garçon qui brutalise les autres. En d'autre mots, elle était superficielle. Dites à la personne dont vous parlez qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'il doit l'oublier et passer à autre chose, et que la prochaine fois, il devrait sortir avec des filles qui ont de l'esprit, au lieu de celles qui sont simplement mignonnes."

Severus regarda Harry en silence, ses yeux étincelants. Le sourire s'était dissipé, et bien que le visage de Severus soit agité de soubresauts, le sourire ne revint pas.

Harry commençait à se sentir un peu nerveux. "Euh, non pas que j'ai la moindre expérience dans le domaine, bien sûr, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'un sage conseiller de mes livres aurait dit."

Il y eut plus de silence et plus d'étincelles.

C'était probablement le bon moment pour changer de sujet.

"Donc," dit Harry. "Ai-je passé votre test, quel qu'il ait été ?"

"Je pense," dit Severus, "qu'il ne devrait plus y avoir la moindre conversation entre nous, Potter, et vous seriez extrêmement sage de ne jamais mentionner celle-ci."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Accepteriez-vous de me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"

"Vous m'avez offensé," dit Severus. "Et je ne fais plus confiance à votre capacité à la fourberie."

Harry regarda Severus, plutôt pris par surprise.

"Mais vous m'avez donné des conseils bien intentionnés," dit Severus Rogue, "aussi je vous donnerai un vrai conseil en retour." Sa voix était presque parfaitement stable. Comme une corde tendue presque parfaitement à l'horizontale malgré l'énorme poids accroché en son milieu, maintenue grâce aux millions de tonnes de tension tirant de chaque côté. "Vous avez failli mourir aujourd'hui, Potter. À l'avenir, ne partagez jamais votre sagesse avec quiconque à moins de savoir exactement ce dont vous parlez tous les deux."

Le cerveau de Harry fit enfin la connexion.

"_Vous_ étiez ce -"

La bouche de Harry se referma net lorsque _failli mourir_ le percuta enfin, deux secondes trop tard.

"Oui," dit Severus, "c'était moi."

Et la terrible tension se déversa à nouveau dans la pièce, comme de l'eau sous pression venue du fond de l'océan.

Harry ne pouvait pas respirer.

_Perds. Maintenant_.

"Je ne savais pas", murmura Harry. "Je suis dé-"

"Non," dit Severus. Juste cet unique mot.

Harry se tint là, silencieux, son esprit frénétiquement à la recherche d'alternatives. Severus se tenait entre lui et la fenêtre, ce qui était vraiment dommage parce qu'une chute de cette hauteur n'aurait pas tué un sorcier.

"Vos livres vous ont trahi," dit Severus, toujours de cette voix étirée par des millions de tonnes de traction. "Ils ne vous ont pas dit la seule chose que vous deviez savoir. Vous ne pouvez apprendre ce que c'est que de perdre la personne que vous aimez en lisant une histoire. C'est quelque chose que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre sans l'avoir ressenti vous-même."

"Mon père," murmura Harry. C'était sa meilleure conjecture, la seule chose qui pourrait le sauver. "Mon père a essayé de vous protéger contre les brutes."

Un sourire funèbre s'étira sur le visage de Severus, et l'homme se déplaça vers Harry.

Et le dépassa.

"Au revoir, Potter," dit Severus sans se retourner. "Nous aurons bien peu à nous dire à partir d'aujourd'hui."

Et arrivé à l'angle, l'homme s'arrêta, et sans se retourner, parla une dernière fois.

"Votre père était la brute," dit Severus Rogue, "et ce que votre mère a vu en lui est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais compris avant aujourd'hui."

Il partit.

Harry se retourna et marcha vers la fenêtre. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le rebord.

_Ne partagez jamais votre sagesse avec quiconque à moins de savoir exactement ce dont vous parlez tous les deux. Compris._

Harry regarda les nuages et la légère bruine pendant un moment. La fenêtre donnait sur la partie Est du domaine et on était l'après-midi ; si le soleil avait été visible à travers les nuages, Harry n'aurait donc pas pu le voir.

Ses mains cessèrent de trembler, mais il avait une sensation d'écrasement dans la poitrine, comme si elle avait été compressée par des courroies de métal.

Alors son père avait été une brute.

Et sa mère avait été superficielle.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient ensuite grandis. Des gens bien tels que le professeur McGonagall semblaient les porter aux nues, et ça pouvait ne pas être _seulement_ dû au fait qu'ils avaient été d'héroïques martyrs.

Bien sûr, c'était une maigre consolation quand vous aviez onze ans et que vous étiez sur le point de devenir un adolescent et que vous vous demandiez quel genre d'adolescent vous pourriez devenir.

Si horrible.

Si triste.

Quelle terrible vie avait Harry.

Apprendre que ses parents génétiques n'avaient pas été parfaits, allons, il devrait passer un moment à se morfondre sur le sujet, à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller se plaindre à Lesath Lestrange.

Harry avait lu au sujet des Détraqueurs. Le froid et la ténèbre les entourait, et la peur, et ils aspiraient toutes vos pensées joyeuses, et en leur absence vos pires souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Il pouvait s'imaginer à la place de Lesath, sachant que ses parents étaient à Azkaban à vie, cet endroit dont personne ne s'était jamais échappé.

Et Lesath s'imaginait à la place de sa mère, dans le froid et les ténèbres et la peur, seule avec ses pires souvenirs, même dans ses rêves, chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Pendant un moment, Harry imagina papa et maman à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs aspirant leur vie, drainant les souvenirs heureux et leur amour pour lui. Juste un moment, avant que son imagination ne fasse brûler un fusible, n'appelle une extinction d'urgence et ne lui dise de ne plus jamais imaginer ça.

Était-il juste de faire cela à qui que ce soit, même à la deuxième personne la plus maléfique de la Terre ?

_Non_, dit la sagesse des livres de Harry, _pas s'il existe un autre moyen, n'importe quel autre moyen_.

Et à moins que le système judiciaire sorcier ne soit aussi parfait que ses prisons - et tout bien considéré, ça avait l'air assez improbable - quelque part à Azkaban se trouvait une personne qui était entièrement innocente, et probablement plus d'une personne.

Il y avait une sensation de brûlure dans la gorge de Harry et de l'humidité qui s'amoncelait dans ses yeux, et il voulut téléporter tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban en sécurité et invoquer le feu du ciel et faire exploser cet horrible endroit jusqu'à ses fondations. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas Dieu.

Et Harry se souvint de ce que le professeur Quirrell avait dit sous la lumière stellaire : _Parfois, quand ce monde vicié me semble inhabituellement empli de haine, je me demande s'il y aurait un autre endroit, loin, où j'aurais dû vivre... Mais les étoiles sont tellement, tellement lointaines... Et je me demande ce que seraient mes rêves si je rêvais pendant longtemps, très longtemps._

Pour l'instant, ce monde vicié semblait inhabituellement empli de haine.

Et Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre les paroles du professeur Quirrell, elles auraient aussi bien pu être celles d'un alien ou d'une Intelligence Artificielle, celles de quelque chose qui aurait été construit selon une structure si différente de celle du cerveau de Harry que celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu être amené à fonctionner dans ce mode.

Vous ne pouviez pas quitter votre planète maternelle tant qu'elle contenait un lieu comme Azkaban.

Il fallait rester et se battre.


	28. Réductionnisme

Tout ce qui peut devenir Rowling deviendra Rowling

Cela devrait _à nouveau_ aller _sans dire_, mais les points de vues exprimés par Severus Rogue ne sont pas nécessairement ceux de l'auteur.

* * *

><p>"D'accord," dit Harry en déglutissant. "D'accord Hermione, ça suffit, tu peux arrêter."<p>

La pile de sucre blanc placée devant Hermione n'avait changé ni de forme ni de couleur, et pourtant elle s'était concentrée avec plus de force que Harry ne l'avait jamais vue le faire, ses paupières serrées l'une contre l'autre, des perles de sueur sur le front, la main tremblante, agrippée sur la baguette -

"Hermione, _arrête_ ! Ça ne va pas marcher, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse créer des choses qui n'existent pas encore !"

La main de Hermione relâcha lentement sa prise sur la baguette.

"J'ai eu l'impression de le sentir," dit-elle d'une voix qui était à peine un murmure. "J'ai eu l'impression que je l'ai senti commencer à se métamorphoser, pendant juste une seconde."

Il y avait une boule coincée dans la gorge de Harry. "Tu l'as probablement imaginé. Tu espérais trop fort."

"Probablement," dit-elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer.

Harry se saisit lentement de son porte-mine, puis il se pencha au-dessus de la feuille de papier sur laquelle on pouvait voir une liste d'éléments presque tous biffés et il traça une ligne en travers de la ligne qui disait "REMÈDE CONTRE LA MALADIE D'ALZHEIMER".

Ils n'auraient pas pu donner une pilule métamorphosée à quelqu'un. Mais la métamorphose, du moins celle qu'ils étaient capable de faire, n'enchantait pas les cibles - elle n'aurait pas métamorphosé un balais normal en un balais volant. Donc si Hermione était parvenue à fabriquer la pilule, cela aurait été une pilule _non-magique_, une pilule qui aurait fonctionné pour des raisons ordinaires et physiques. Ils auraient pu fabriquer des pilules en secret pour le compte d'un laboratoire scientifique Moldu, les laisser _étudier_ les pilules et essayer d'effectuer une rétro-ingénierie sur celles-ci avant que la métamorphose ne se dissipe... pas un habitant des mondes magique et Moldu n'auraient à savoir qu'il y avait eu de la magie là-dessous, ce ne serait qu'une percée scientifique de plus...

Ça n'aurait de toute façon pas été le genre de chose à laquelle un sorcier aurait pensé. Ils ne respectaient pas particulièrement les _simples assemblages d'atomes_, ils ne voyaient pas les objets _physiques_ non-enchantés comme des objets de pouvoir. Si ça n'était pas magique, ça n'était pas intéressant.

Plus tôt, Harry avait, dans le plus grand secret - il ne l'avait même pas dit à Hermione - essayé de métamorphoser de la nanotechnologie à la Éric Drexler (il avait essayé de construire une nano-usine de bureau, évidemment, pas de petits assembleurs auto-réplicateurs, il n'était pas dingue). Si ça avait marché, ça aurait été la divinité du premier coup.

"C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, hein ?" dit Hermione. Elle était affalée sur sa chaise, tête appuyée contre le dossier ; et son visage exprimait sa fatigue, ce qui était très inhabituel chez Hermione. Elle aimait à prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas de limites, ou du moins elle aimait le faire quand Harry était dans les parages.

"Un dernier," dit prudemment Harry, "mais celui-ci est petit, et puis ça pourrait vraiment marcher. Je l'ai gardé pour la fin parce j'espérais qu'on puisse finir sur une note positive. C'est quelque chose de réel, pas comme des sabres lasers. Ils en ont déjà fabriqué en laboratoire, au contraire du remède contre Alzheimer. Et c'est une substance générique, pas quelque chose de spécifique comme les livres perdus dont tu as essayé de métamorphoser des exemplaires. J'ai fait un diagramme de la structure moléculaire pour que tu la visualises. On veut juste en faire un _plus long_ que celui qui a déjà été fait, avec tous les tubes alignés et les extrémités imbriquées dans du diamant." Harry exhiba une feuille de papier millimétré.

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise et étudia la feuille en fronçant les sourcils. "Ce sont _tous_ des atomes de carbone ? Et Harry, comment ça s'appelle ? Je ne peux pas en métamorphoser si je ne connais pas son nom."

Harry eut une moue dégoûté. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à ce genre de chose, ça n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance de connaître le _nom_ de quelque chose si on savait ce que _c'était_. "On les appelle des nanotubes de carbone. C'est un genre de fullerène qui a été découvert cette année. C'est environ cent fois plus résistant que l'acier et ça pèse un sixième de son poids."

Hermione releva les yeux de la feuille de papier millimétré. "C'est _réel_ ?"

"Ouais," dit Harry, "juste difficile à faire pour des Moldus. Si on pouvait obtenir une quantité suffisante de ce matériau, on pourrait l'utiliser pour construire un ascenseur spatial jusqu'à une altitude d'orbite géostationnaire, voir encore plus haut puisqu'en termes de delta-v c'est déjà à mi-chemin entre le sol et n'importe où dans le système solaire. En plus, on pourrait propulser des satellites fournisseurs d'énergie solaire comme si c'étaient des confettis."

Hermione fronçait à nouveau les sourcils. "C'est _sûr_, ce truc ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas," dit Harry. "Un nanotube de carbone est juste une feuille de graphite roulée en un tube circulaire, pour faire simple, et le graphite est la même matière que celle utilisée pour faire des crayons -"

"Je _sais_ ce qu'est le graphite, Harry," dit Hermione. Elle se recoiffa d'un air distrait, ses sourcils toujours froncés tandis qu'elle fixait la feuille de papier.

Harry glissa sa main dans une poche de ses robes et fit apparaître un fil blanc dont chaque extrémité était reliée à un petit anneau de plastique. Il avait ajouté des gouttes de superglue à chaque point de contact entre le fil et les anneaux pour en faire un objet unique qui pourrait être métamorphosé comme un tout. Si Harry se souvenait bien, le cyanoacrylate fonctionnait en formant des liaisons covalentes, et c'était le plus près qu'on pourrait jamais approcher de la notion "d'objet solide" dans un monde en définitive composé de petits atomes individuels. "Quand tu es prête," dit Harry, "essaie de métamorphoser ça en un ensemble de nanotubes de carbone alignés et incrusté dans deux anneaux de diamant solide."

"Très bien..." dit lentement Hermione. "Harry, j'ai l'impression que je viens de laisser passer quelque chose."

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. _Peut-être que tu es simplement fatiguée_. Mais il avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas le dire à voix haute.

Hermione posa sa baguette contre un des anneaux de plastique et le regarda pendant un moment.

Deux petits cercles de diamant scintillant étaient posés sur la table, reliés par un long fil noir.

"Ça a changé," dit Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'essayer d'être enthousiaste mais d'être en fait à court d'énergie. "Et maintenant ?"

Harry se sentit un peu découragé par le manque de passion de sa partenaire mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer ; peut-être que le même processus marcherait à l'inverse pour lui remonter le moral. "Maintenant, je le teste pour voir si il supporte des poids."

Il y avait un tréteau que Harry avait installé plus tôt afin de faire une expérience avec bâtons de diamant - on pouvait facilement créer des objets de diamant solide en utilisant la métamorphose, c'est juste qu'ils ne duraient pas. L'expérience précédente avait mesuré si la métamorphose d'un long bâton de diamant en un même bâton plus court permettait de soulever un poids lourd pendant que le bâton se contractait, c'est à dire si on pouvait métamorphoser un objet en tension, ce qui s'était révélé être en effet possible.

Harry enroula précautionneusement un cercle de diamant scintillant autour du large crochet en métal qui se trouvait en haut de l'installation puis il attacha un épais cintre de métal à l'anneau du bas et il commença à attacher des poids au cintre.

(Harry avait demandé aux jumeaux Weasley de lui métamorphoser cet appareillage, et les jumeaux lui avaient jeté un regard incrédule comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer pour quelle sorte de farce il _pouvait bien_ avoir besoin de ça, mais ils n'avaient posé aucune question. Et selon eux, leurs métamorphoses duraient environ trois heures, donc Harry et Hermione avaient encore un bon moment devant eux).

"Cent kilos," dit Harry une minute plus tard. "Je ne pense pas qu'un fil d'acier aussi fin que celui-ci aurait pu en soutenir autant. On devrait pouvoir monter encore plus haut, mais c'est tout le poids dont je dispose."

Il y eut plus de silence.

Harry se redressa, revint à leur table, s'assit dans sa chaise et cocha cérémonieusement la ligne qui comportait les mots 'nanotubes de carbone'. "Voilà," dit Harry. "_Celui-là_ a fonctionné."

"Mais ce n'est pas vraiment _utile_, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Hermione depuis sa chaise, tête reposée sur ses mains. "Je veux dire que même si on le donnait à un scientifique, il ne pourrait pas apprendre comment faire plein de nanotubes en étudiant les nôtres."

"Il pourrait apprendre _quelque chose_," dit Harry. "Hermione, _regarde ça_, ce petit fil qui soutient tout ce poids, on vient de faire quelque chose qu'aucun laboratoire Moldu ne pourra jamais faire -"

"Mais n'importe quelle sorcière le pourrait," dit Hermione. Son épuisement filtrait maintenant à travers sa voix. "Harry, je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne."

"Tu veux dire notre relation ?" dit Harry. "Génial ! Cassons alors."

Cela lui arracha un léger sourire. "Je veux dire nos recherches."

"Oh, Hermione, comment _peux-tu _?"

"Tu es mignon quand tu es méchant," dit-elle. "Mais Harry, c'est de la folie, j'ai douze ans, tu en as onze, c'est _idiot_ de croire qu'on va découvrir quelque chose dont personne ne s'est déjà rendu compte."

"Es-tu vraiment en train de dire qu'on devrait abandonner notre démêlage des secrets de la magie après avoir essayé pendant moins d'un _mois_ ?" dit Harry en essayant de mettre une note de défi dans sa voix. Pour être honnête, il sentait une partie de la fatigue de Hermione. Aucune des _bonnes_ idées ne fonctionnaient jamais. Il avait fait une seule découverte qui mérite d'être mentionnée, le motif Mendélien, et il ne pouvait pas en parler à Hermione sans briser sa promesse envers Draco.

"Non," dit Hermione. Son jeune visage semblait très sérieux et très adulte. "Je veux dire que pour l'instant on devrait _étudier_ toute la magie que les sorciers connaissent déjà pour pouvoir faire ce genre d'expériences après que l'on ait terminé nos études à Poudlard."

"Euh..." dit Harry. "Hermione, je déteste avoir à le formuler ainsi, mais imagine qu'on aie décidé de s'abstenir de faire des recherches et d'attendre plus tard, et que la première chose qu'on essayait après avoir terminé nos études, c'était de métamorphoser un remède contre la maladie d'Alzheimer, et que ça _marchait_. On se sentirait... je ne pense pas que le mot _stupide_ décrive de façon adéquate ce qu'on ressentirait. Et s'il y a autre chose de semblable, et que ça fonctionne ?"

"Ce n'est pas _juste_ !" dit Hermione. Sa voix tremblait comme si elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. "Tu ne _peux pas_ imposer ça à des gens ! Ce n'est pas notre _travail_ de faire ce genre de chose, on est des _enfants_ !"

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un disait à Hermione qu'elle devait combattre un Seigneur des Ténèbres immortel, si elle deviendrait un de ces héros pleurnicheurs apitoyés sur leur sort que Harry ne supportait pas de voir apparaître dans ses livres.

"Bref," dit Hermione. Sa voix trembla. "Je ne veux pas continuer à faire ça. Je ne crois pas que les enfants peuvent faire des choses que les adultes ne peuvent pas faire, ça n'existe que dans les histoires."

Il y eut un silence dans la salle de classe.

Hermione commença à avoir l'air un peu effrayée, et Harry sut que son visage venait d'adopter une expression plus froide.

Ça n'aurait pas fait aussi mal si la même pensée n'était pas déjà venue à Harry - que, bien que trente ans soit un peu vieux pour un révolutionnaire scientifique et vingt ans à peu près dans la norme, bien qu'il y ait des gens qui obtenaient leur doctorat à dix-sept ans et que des héritiers de quatorze ans avaient été d'excellents rois et d'excellents généraux, il n'y avait pas vraiment qui que ce soit qui soit entré dans les livres d'histoires à l'âge de onze ans.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Trouver comment faire quelque chose qu'un adulte ne peut pas faire. C'est ça ton défi ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," dit Hermione, sa voix s'échappant sous la forme d'un chuchotement apeuré.

Harry fit un immense effort et arracha son regard à celui de Hermione. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre _toi_," dit-il. Sa voix était froide en dépit de ses efforts. "Je suis en colère contre, je ne sais pas, contre tout. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à perdre. Perdre n'est pas toujours la meilleure des stratégies. Je trouverai comment faire quelque chose qu'un sorcier adulte ne peut pas faire, et je te reviendrai te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Il y eut encore plus de silence.

"D'accord," dit Hermione, sa voix un peu vacillante. Elle s'extirpa de sa chaise et alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe abandonnée où ils avait travaillé. Sa main atteint la poignée. "On est toujours amis, oui ? Et si tu ne trouves rien -"

Sa voix s'arrêta.

"Alors nous étudierons ensemble," dit Harry. Sa voix était maintenant encore plus froide.

"Euh, au revoir pour l'instant, alors," dit Hermione, et elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

Parfois, Harry détestait avoir un côté obscur, même quand il était à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Et la partie de lui qui avait pensé exactement à la même chose que Hermione, que non, les enfants _ne pouvaient pas_ faire ce dont les adultes n'étaient pas capables, cette partie disait toutes les choses que Hermione n'avait pas dites parce qu'elle était trop effrayée, comme _C'est un défi sacrément difficile que tu viens de te faire à toi-même_ et _mon gars tu vas vraiment avoir l'air fin_ et _au moins comme ça tu sauras que tu as échoué_.

Et la partie de lui qui n'aimait pas perdre répondit d'une voix très froide, _Très bien, tu peux te taire et admirer_.

* * *

><p>C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner et Harry s'en fichait. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre un barre énergétique dans sa bourse. Son estomac pouvait bien supporter d'être un peu affamé.<p>

Le monde magique était petit, ils ne pensaient pas comme des scientifiques, ils ne connaissaient pas la science, ils ne remettaient pas en question ce autour de quoi ils avaient grandi, ils n'avaient pas mis de coques protectrices autour de leur machines à remonter le temps, ils jouaient au Quidditch, toute l'Angleterre magique était plus petite qu'une petite ville Moldue, la plus grande école de magie n'éduquait que jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, ce n'était pas _idiot_ de remettre ça en question à l'âge de onze, ce qui était _idiot_, c'était de _partir du principe_ que les sorciers savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils avaient épuisé toutes les solutions faciles qu'un polymathe aurait su voir.

L'étape un avait été de faire une liste de toutes les contraintes magiques dont Harry pouvait se souvenir, toutes les choses qu'on n'était pas censé pouvoir faire.

Étape deux, noter les contraintes qui semblaient être le _moins_ logiques d'un point de vue scientifique.

Étape trois, ordonner les contraintes en fonction de la probabilité qu'un sorcier aurait de les remettre en question s'il ne connaissait _pas_ la science.

Étape quatre, trouver des moyens de s'attaquer à ces contraintes.

* * *

><p>Hermione était encore un peu tremblante lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Mandy à la table Serdaigle. Son déjeuner avait consisté de deux fruits (des tranches de tomates et des mandarines épluchées), trois légumes (des carottes, des carottes et encore des carottes), un morceau de viande (des brochettes de Dirico dont elle avait précautionneusement ôté la panure fort mauvaise pour la santé), et un petit morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait mérité en mangeant les autres aliments.<p>

Ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible que le cours de Potions, elle avait encore parfois des _cauchemars_ au sujet de ce cours. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est _elle_ qui l'avait provoqué, et _elle s'était sentie devenir sa cible_. Juste un instant, avant que l'horrible ténèbre glacée ne détourne le regard et ne lui dise qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur.

Et elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait raté quelque chose, quelque chose de très important.

Mais ils n'avaient enfreint aucune des règles de la Métamorphose... non ? Ils n'avaient fait aucun liquide, aucun gaz, ils n'avaient reçu aucun ordre venant du professeur de Défense...

La _pilule_ ! C'était quelque chose de mangeable !

... enfin non, personne n'aurait mangé une pilule qui traînait, et ça n'avait pas vraiment _marché_, ils auraient pu se contenter de jeter _Finite Incantatem_ s'ils avaient réussi, mais elle devrait quand même en faire part à Harry et s'assurer de ne jamais en faire mention au professeur McGonagall, au cas où ils ne seraient alors plus jamais autorisés à étudier la Métamorphose...

Hermione commençait à se sentir vraiment malade. Elle repoussa son assiette, elle ne pouvait pas déjeuner dans cet état.

Et elle ferma ses yeux et commença à réciter mentalement les règles de la Métamorphose.

"_Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien en un liquide ou en un gaz_."

"_Je ne métamorphoserai jamais rien qui ressemble à de la nourriture ou quoi que ce soit qui soit destiné à entrer dans un corps humain._"

Non, ils n'auraient _vraiment pas_ dû essayer de métamorphoser la pilule, ou au moins ils auraient dû se _rendre compte_... elle avait été tellement saisie par l'idée brillante de Harry qu'elle n'avait pas _pensé_...

La sensation désagréable dans l'estomac de Hermione empirait. Il y avait une intuition dans son esprit, comme quelque chose qui aurait flotté à la limite de sa conscience, une perception sur le point de s'inverser, une jeune femme sur le point de devenir une vieillarde, une vase sur le point de devenir deux visage...

Et elle continua de se remémorer les règles de la Métamorphose.

* * *

><p>Les jointures des doigts de Harry étaient déjà blanches quand il arrêta d'essayer de métamorphoser l'air en face de lui en un trombone. Ça n'aurait pas été prudent de métamorphoser le trombone en gaz bien sûr, mais Harry ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle ce ne serait pas prudent d'effectuer l'opération inverse. C'était juste considéré comme étant <em>impossible<em>. Mais pourquoi pas ? L'air était une substance aussi réelle qu'une autre...

Bon, peut-être que cette limitation _avait_ un sens. L'air était désorganisé, toutes les molécules changeaient constamment leurs relations les unes aux autres. Peut-être qu'il était impossible d'imposer une nouvelle forme à une substance à moins que la substance ne reste stable assez longtemps pour être maîtrisée, même si les atomes des solides vibraient eux aussi constamment...

Plus Harry échouait, plus il se sentait devenir froid, plus les choses semblaient devenir claires.

Très bien. Suivant sur la liste.

On pouvait uniquement transformer les objets dans leur intégralité. On ne pouvait pas transformer la _moitié_ d'une allumette en épingle, il fallait métamorphoser _l'objet entier_. Quand Harry s'était retrouvé enfermé dans cette salle par Draco, ça avait été la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu juste métamorphoser en éponge un coupe cylindrique des murs et percer un trou dans la pierre assez large pour passer au travers de celui-ci. Il aurait fallu imposer une nouvelle forme au mur dans son ensemble et peut-être à toute une section de Poudlard juste pour changer ce petit bout.

Et c'était _ridicule_.

_Les choses étaient composées d'atomes_. Plein de petits points. Il n'_existait _pas de continuité, il n'_existait_ pas de solidité, juste des forces électromagnétiques tenant des petits points reliés les uns aux autres...

* * *

><p>Mandy Brocklehurst interrompit le mouvement de sa fourchette en chemin vers sa bouche. "Euh," dit-elle à Su Li, qui était assise de l'autre côté de l'espace maintenant vide situé à sa droite, "qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Hermione ?"<p>

* * *

><p>Harry voulait tuer sa gomme.<p>

Il avait essayé de métamorphoser en acier un seul petit endroit du rectangle rose, séparé du reste du caoutchouc, et la gomme ne voulait pas coopérer.

Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être une véritable limitation, il _fallait_ qu'elle soit seulement conceptuelle.

_Les choses étaient composées d'atomes_, et chaque atome était une petite partie distincte. Les atomes étaient reliés entre eux par une brume quantique chargée d'électrons pour les liaisons covalentes, ou parfois juste par du magnétisme à courte portée pour les liaisons ioniques, ou par les forces de van der Waals.

Si on voulait en venir là, les protons et les neutrons à l'intérieur du nucléus étaient de petites choses distinctes. Les quarks à l'intérieur des protons et des neutrons étaient de petites choses distinctes ! Il n'y avait tout simplement _rien_ dans la réalité, dans le monde-tel-qu'il-était, qui correspondait au concept humain d'objet solide. Tout n'était que petits points.

Et la Métamorphose libre était en premier lieu une opération de l'esprit, non ? Pas de mots, pas de gestes. Seul le pur concept de forme, maintenu fermement séparé de celui de substance, imposé à une substance visualisée sans sa forme. Ça et la baguette et ce quelque chose qui faisait de vous un sorcier.

Si les sorciers ne pouvaient pas métamorphoser des parties d'ensembles, s'ils pouvaient uniquement transformer ce que leurs esprits percevaient comme étant des objets entiers, c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas, _du fond de leur âme_, qu'au fond, tout n'était qu'atomes.

Et Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à transformer ce petit bout de la gomme, la métamorphose n'allait nulle part.

_C'était. Ridicule._

Les jointures des doigts de Harry blanchissaient. Les résultats expérimentaux _vides de sens_ commençaient à le rendre _malade_.

Peut-être que le fait qu'une _partie_ de son esprit pensait encore en termes d'objets entiers empêchait la métamorphose d'avoir lieu. Il avait pensé à une collection d'atomes qui était une _gomme_. Il avait pensé à une collection qui était _un petit bout_.

L'heure était venue de faire monter la pression d'un cran.

Harry appuya sa baguette contre le petit bout de la gomme et il essaya de voir à travers l'illusion que les non-scientifiques considéraient être la réalité, le monde des bureaux et des chaises, de l'air, des gommes et des gens.

Quand vous vous promeniez dans un parc, le monde immersif qui vous entourait était quelque chose qui existait uniquement dans votre esprit sous la forme d'une structure de neurones en train de s'allumer. La sensation d'un ciel bleu clair n'était pas quelque chose qui se trouvait haut au-dessus de vous, c'était quelque chose situé dans votre cortex visuel, et votre cortex visuel était à l'arrière de votre cerveau. Toutes les sensations de ce monde radieux avaient en réalité lieu dans la grotte d'os silencieuse que vous appeliez votre crâne, le lieu où _vous _viviez et que vous ne quittiez _jamais_. Si vous vouliez vraiment dire bonjour à quelqu'un, à la _vraie personne_, vous ne leur serreriez pas la main, vous frapperiez gentiment contre leur crâne et vous diriez : "Comment ça va là-dedans ?". C'était ça, les gens, et c'était là qu'ils vivaient vraiment. Et _l'image_ du parc au travers duquel vous pensiez _vous promener_ était quelque chose que vous visualisiez à l'intérieur de votre cerveau tandis que celui-ci traitait les signaux envoyés depuis vos yeux et votre rétine.

Ce n'était pas un _mensonge_, comme le pensaient les Bouddhistes, il n'y avait pas quelque chose de mystique et terrible, quelque chose d'inattendu caché derrière le voile de Maya, ce qui se cachait derrière l'illusion du parc, c'était juste le _vrai_ parc, mais vous voyiez quand même une _illusion_.

Harry n'était pas assis dans la salle.

Il ne regardait pas la gomme.

Harry était dans le crâne de Harry.

Il ressentait l'image traitée que son cerveau avait décodée à partir des signaux envoyés par sa rétine.

La vraie gomme était ailleurs, ailleurs que là où se trouvait son image.

Et la vraie gomme n'était pas semblable à l'image qu'en avait le cerveau de Harry. L'idée d'une gomme _solide_ était quelque chose qui existait uniquement dans son propre cerveau, dans le lobe pariétal, qui gérait son sens des formes et des espaces. La vraie gomme était une collection d'atomes reliés par des forces électromagnétiques et partageant des liaisons covalentes, pendant que non loin, des molécules d'air rebondissaient les unes contre les autres et rebondissaient contre les molécules-de-gomme.

La véritable gomme était très loin, et Harry, depuis son crâne, ne pourrait jamais tout à fait l'atteindre, il pouvait seulement imaginer des images la concernant. Mais _sa baguette avait le pouvoir_, elle pouvait modifier les choses _dans le monde_, c'étaient seulement les _concepts_ de Harry qui la _limitaient_. Quelque part, derrière le voile de Maya, la _vérité_ cachée derrière le concept que Harry nommait "ma baguette" touchait la collection d'atomes que l'esprit de Harry nommait "un bout de la gomme", et si cette baguette pouvait transformer la collection d'atomes que Harry considérait être "la gomme dans son ensemble", il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle la baguette ne pourrait pas aussi changer l'autre collection...

La métamorphose ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

Les dents de Harry se serrèrent, et il fit monter la pression d'un _autre_ cran.

Le concept que Harry avait de la gomme en tant qu'un objet unique était _absurdité évidente_.

C'était une carte qui ne correspondait pas, ne _pouvait pas_ correspondre au territoire.

Les êtres humains se représentaient le monde en utilisant des niveaux stratifiés d'organisation, ils avaient des _pensées_ distinctes concernant la façon dont les pays, les gens, les organes, les cellules, les molécules et les quarks fonctionnaient.

Lorsque le cerveau de Harry avait besoin de penser à la gomme, il pensait à toutes les règles qui gouvernaient les gommes, comme "les gomme peuvent effacer les marques de crayon". Ce n'était que si le cerveau de Harry avait besoin de prédire ce qui se passerait à un niveau chimique plus bas qu'il commencerait à penser - comme si c'était un fait distinct du précédent - à des molécules de caoutchouc.

Mais tout cela était dans son _esprit_.

L'esprit de Harry avait peut-être des _croyances_ séparées concernant les règles qui gouvernaient les gommes, mais il n'y avait pas de _loi physique_ _séparée _qui gouvernait les gommes.

L'esprit de Harry représentait la réalité en utilisant plusieurs niveaux d'organisation, avec des croyances différentes pour chaque niveau. Mais tout cela était dans la _carte_, le véritable territoire ne ressemblait pas à ça, _la réalité elle-même_ avait _un seul_ niveau d'organisation : les quarks. C'était un processus de bas niveau unifié qui obéissait à des règles mathématiques simples.

Ou du moins c'était ce que Harry avait cru avant de découvrir l'existence de la magie, mais la gomme n'était pas magique.

Et même si la gomme _avait_ été magique, l'idée qu'il puisse _vraiment_ exister une gomme solide était _impossible_. Les choses comme les gommes ne _pouvaient pas_ être des éléments de base de la réalité, elles étaient trop grosses et trop compliquées pour être des atomes, il _fallait_ qu'elles soient composées de sous-parties. Des choses _fondamentalement complexes_ ne pouvaient pas exister. La croyance implicite qu'avait le cerveau de Harry, celle qui disait que la gomme était un objet unique, était tout simplement _fausse_, c'était une confusion carte-territoire, la gomme n'existait que sous la forme d'un concept distinct dans la _représentation_ à plusieurs niveaux que Harry avait du monde, pas sous la forme d'un élément de la réalité à un seul niveau.

... la métamorphose _ne fonctionnait toujours pas_.

Harry respirait lourdement, une métamorphose échouée était presque aussi épuisante qu'une métamorphose réussie, mais qu'il soit _maudit_ s'il abandonnait maintenant.

Très bien, toutes ces conneries du dix-neuvième siècle pouvaient aller se faire voir.

La réalité n'était pas faite d'atomes, ce n'était pas un ensemble de petites boules de billard rebondissantes. C'était juste autre mensonge. La notion que les atomes étaient des petits points était juste une autre hallucination commode à laquelle les gens s'accrochaient parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se confronter à la forme inhumainement étrange de la réalité qui se cachait en dessous. Pas étonnant, donc, que ses tentatives de métamorphoser quelque chose en se basant sur cette illusion n'aient pas fonctionné. S'il voulait en être capable, il allait lui falloir abandonner son humanité et forcer ses pensées à se conformer aux véritables mathématiques de la mécanique quantique.

Il n'y avait _pas de particules_, seulement des _nuages d'amplitudes _dans des _espaces de configurations multiparticulaires_, et ce que son cerveau s'imaginait tendrement être une gomme n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense _facteur_ dans une fonction d'onde que se _trouvait être factorisable_, elle n'avait pas une existence distincte, pas plus qu'il n'existait un facteur solide et distinct nommé 3 caché dans le nombre 6, et si sa baguette était capable _d'altérer les facteurs dans les fonctions d'onde approximativement factorisables_, alors elle devrait sacrément bien savoir altérer le facteur légèrement _plus petit_ que le cerveau de Harry visualisait sous la forme d'un petit de bout de matière sur la gomme -

* * *

><p>Hermione foncait le long des couloirs, ses chaussures battant la pierre avec force, sa respiration haletante, le choc de l'adrénaline courant à travers son corps.<p>

Comme l'image d'une jeune femme devenant une vieillarde, comme une vase devenant deux visages.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

_Qu'avaient-ils fait ?_

Elle parvint à la salle et ses doigts commencèrent par glisser sur la poignée, trop imprégnés de sueur, elle serra plus fort et la porte s'ouvrit -

- en un éclair de perception elle vit Harry qui regardait un petit rectangle rose sur la table en face de lui -

- tandis qu'à quelques pas de là le petit fil noir, presque invisible à cette distance, soutenait tout ce poids -

"_Harry, sors de la salle !_"

Une surprise absolue se dessina sur le visage de Harry, il se leva si vite qu'il en tomba presque, s'arrêtant uniquement pour saisir le petit rectangle rose, et il courut jusqu'à la porte, elle avait déjà fait un pas de côté, sa baguette était déjà dans sa main, montait déjà vers le fil -

"_Finite Incantatem !_"

Et Hermione referma violemment la porte juste quand depuis l'intérieur de la pièce retentit le bruit colossal de cent kilogrammes de métal s'effondrant sur le sol.

Elle haletait, cherchait de l'air, elle avait courut jusque là sans s'arrêter, elle était trempée de sueur et ses jambes et ses cuisses brûlaient comme si elles étaient des flammes vivantes, elle n'aurait pas pu répondre aux questions de Harry même s'il lui avait offert tout l'or du monde.

Hermione cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à s'effondrer, que Harry l'avait rattrapée, et qu'il la faisait doucement descendre jusqu'au sol.

"... sens bien..." parvint-elle à murmurer.

"_Quoi ?_" dit Harry, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

"... est-ce que... tu te sens... sens bien..."

Harry commença à avoir l'air encore plus effrayé maintenant qu'il avait compris le sens de la question. "Je, je ne pense pas avoir de symptôme -"

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. "Bien," murmura-t-elle. "Reprendre... mon souffle."

Cela prit un moment. Harry avait toujours l'air effrayé. Il valait mieux, peut-être que cela lui donnerait une leçon.

Hermione fouilla dans la bourse que Harry lui avait achetée, murmura "eau" à travers sa gorge asséchée, sortit la bouteille et but d'immenses gorgées.

Et il lui fallut un autre bon moment avant de pouvoir parler.

"Nous avons enfreint les règles, Harry," dit-elle d'une voix cassée. "Nous avons enfreint les règles."

"Je..." Harry déglutit. "Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi, j'y ai _réfléchi_ mais -"

"J'ai demandé si la métamorphose était sûre et _tu m'as répondu !_"

Il y eut une pause.

"C'est tout ?" dit Harry.

Elle aurait voulu hurler.

"Harry, tu ne comprends pas ?" dit-elle. "C'est fait de petites fibres, et si elles se _démêlaient_, qui _sait_ ce qui pourrait mal tourner, _nous n'avons pas demandé au professeur McGonagall !_ Ne comprends-tu pas ce que nous étions en train de faire ? Nous faisions des expériences de métamorphose ! _Nous faisions des expériences de métamorphose !_"

Il y eut une autre pause.

"D'accord..." dit lentement Harry. "C'est probablement une de ces choses qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de nous dire de ne _pas_ faire parce que c'est trop évident. Ne pas tester de brillantes nouvelles idées de métamorphose seuls dans une salle vacante sans d'abord en parler à un professeur."

"Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer, Harry !" Hermione savait que ce n'était pas juste, elle aussi avait commis l'erreur, mais elle était encore en colère contre lui, il avait toujours l'air tellement sûr de lui, et ça l'avait entraînée dans son sillage sans qu'elle y pense. "Nous aurions pu _entacher le dossier parfait du professeur McGonagall_ _!_"

"Oui," dit Harry, "ne lui parlons pas de ça, d'accord ?"

"Nous devons nous arrêter," dit Hermione. "Sans quoi nous allons nous faire du mal. Nous sommes trop jeunes, Harry, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, pas encore."

Un faible sourire passa sur le visage de Harry. "Euh, là, tu as tort."

Et il brandit un petit rectangle rose, une gomme en caoutchouc avec un petit bout en métal.

Hermione la regarda, perplexe.

"La mécanique quantique n'a pas suffit," dit Harry. "J'ai dû descendre jusqu'à la physique intemporelle avant que ça fonctionne. J'ai dû voir la baguette comme quelque chose qui imposait une _relation_ entre deux réalités séparées, présente et future, au lieu de quelque chose qui _changerait_ quoi que ce soit au cours du temps - mais je l'ai fait, Hermione, j'ai vu par-delà l'illusion des objets, et je parie que pas un seul autre sorcier au monde ne pourrait le faire. Même si un Moldu avait un jour entendu parler de la formulation intemporelle de la mécanique quantique, ça ne serait pour lui qu'une étrange croyance au sujet de trucs quantiques bizarres et distants, il n'aurait pas _vu _que c'est la _réalité_, il n'aurait pas accepté que le monde qu'il connaît n'est qu'une hallucination. J'ai métamorphosé une _partie_ de la gomme sans la changer _en entier_."

Hermione leva de nouveau sa baguette et la pointa vers la gomme.

Pendant un instant, de la colère apparut sur le visage de Harry, mais il n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

"_Finite Incatatem_," dit Hermione. "Vérifie auprès du professeur McGonagall avant de réessayer."

Harry hocha la tête, bien que son visage soit encore un peu pincé.

"Et nous devons quand même arrêter," dit Hermione.

"_Pourquoi_ ?" dit Harry. "Ne vois-tu pas ce que ça veut _dire_, Hermione ? Les sorciers ne _savent pas_ tout ! Ils sont trop peu nombreux, et encore moins d'entre eux ont un savoir scientifique, ils n'ont pas épuisé toutes les solutions faciles -"

"Ce n'est pas _sans danger_," dit Hermione. "Si on _peut_ découvrir des choses nouvelles, c'est encore _plus_ dangereux ! On est _trop jeunes_ ! On a déjà fait une grosse erreur, on pourrait simplement _mourir _la prochaine fois !"

Puis Hermione tressaillit.

Harry détourna son regard et commença à prendre des inspirations lentes et profondes.

"N'essaie pas tout seul, Harry," dit Hermione, la voix tremblante, "s'il te plaît."

_S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas décider si je dois aller voir le professeur Flitwick._

Il y eut une longue pause.

"Donc tu veux qu'on étudie," dit Harry. Elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de garder la colère hors de sa voix. "Juste qu'on étudie."

Hermione ne savait pas si elle était censée répondre mais... "Par exemple tu as étudié, euh, la physique intemporelle, c'est ça ?"

Harry la regarda à nouveau.

"Ce que tu as fait," dit timidement Hermione, "ce n'était pas grâce à _nos _expériences, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as pu le faire parce que tu as lu beaucoup de livres."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis il la referma. Il y avait un air frustré sur son visage.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Que dis-tu de ça. On étudie, et si je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui vaut _vraiment _le coup d'être essayé, on essaiera après que j'ai demandé à un professeur."

"D'accord," dit Hermione. Elle ne s'effondra pas de soulagement, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle était déjà assise.

"On va déjeuner ?" dit prudemment Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Un vrai déjeuner, cette fois.

Elle se releva précautionneusement, grimaçant quand son corps lui hurla dessus -

Harry pointa sa baguette vers elle et dit "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Hermione battit des paupières lorsque l'énorme poids sur ses jambes diminua jusqu'à devenir supportable.

Un sourire jaillit sur le visage de Harry. "On peut _soulever_ quelque chose sans le faire flotter complètement," dit-il. "Tu te souviens de cette expérience ?"

Hermione sourit en retour, incapable de s'en empêcher, même si elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû être encore en colère.

Et elle commença à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle, se sentant merveilleusement, remarquablement légère, tandis que Harry s'appliquait à garder sa baguette pointée sur elle.

Il ne parvint à maintenir le sort que cinq minutes, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

* * *

><p>Minerva regardait Dumbledore.<p>

Dumbledore l'observait d'un air scrutateur. "As-tu compris quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il vient de dire ?" dit le directeur d'un air perplexe.

Ça avait été le charabia le plus incompréhensible qu'il ait jamais été donné à Minerva d'entendre. Elle se sentait un peu gênée d'avoir appelé le directeur pour qu'il vienne écouter ça, mais les ordres qu'elle avait reçu à ce sujet étaient formels.

"J'ai bien peur que non," dit Minerva d'un ton guindé.

"Donc," dit Dumbledore. La barbe d'argent se balança loin d'elle et le regard pétillant du vieux sorcier changea à nouveau de cible. "Tu penses être capable de faire quelque chose dont les autres sorciers ne sont pas capables, quelque chose que nous croyons être impossible."

Ils se tenaient tous les trois dans l'atelier de métamorphose privé du directeur, là où le brillant phénix du Patronus de Dumbledore avait dit à Minerva d'emmener Harry, quelques instants après que son propre Patronus ait averti Dumbledore. De la lumière tombait de la lucarne et illuminait le grande diagramme alchimique à sept branches dessiné au centre de la pièce circulaire, ce qui révélait son état légèrement poussiéreux et attristait Minerva. La recherche sur la Métamorphose était l'une des plus grandes joies de Dumbledore, et bien qu'elle ait su qu'il avait été assez pressé par le temps dernièrement, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point.

Et maintenant Harry Potter allait lui faire perdre encore plus de temps. Mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas en vouloir à _Harry_. Il avait bien agi en venant la voir et en lui disant qu'il avait une idée liée à la Métamorphose qui était pour le moment considérée comme étant impossible, et elle avait elle-même fait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire : elle avait donné l'ordre à Harry de se tenir coi et de ne discuter de cela avec personne d'autre avant qu'elle ait consulté le directeur à ce sujet et qu'ils se soient rendu en un lieu sûr.

Si Harry avait commencé par _décrire précisément _ce qu'il croyait pouvoir faire, elle n'aurait pas pris cette peine.

"Écoutez, je sais que c'est difficile à expliquer," dit Harry d'un ton un peu gêné. "La conséquence de tout cela, c'est que vous croyez quelque chose qui entre en conflit avec ce que les scientifiques croient, et ce dans un domaine où je m'attends vraiment à ce que les scientifiques en sachent plus que les sorciers."

Minerva aurait ostensiblement soupiré si Dumbledore n'avait eu l'air de prendre toute cette histoire avec autant de sérieux.

L'idée de Harry venait simplement de son ignorance, rien de plus. Si vous changiez la moitié d'une sphère de métal en verre, _toute la sphère_ acquérait une forme différente. Changer la partie, _c'était_ changer le tout, et cela impliquait d'enlever toute une forme et la remplacer par une autre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait même bien vouloir _dire_ de métamorphoser seulement la moitié d'une sphère de métal ? Que la sphère _dans son ensemble_ avait la même forme qu'avant, mais que _la moitié_ de la sphère avait une forme différente ?

"M. Potter," dit le professeur McGonagall, "ce que vous voulez faire n'est pas seulement impossible, c'est _illogique_. Si vous avez changé la moitié de quelque chose, vous en _avez_ changé le tout."

"En effet," dit Dumbledore. "Mais Harry est le héros, il pourrait donc être capable de faire des choses logiquement impossibles."

Minerva aurait levé les yeux aux ciel si elle n'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps insensible à ce genre de remarques.

"En admettant que _ce soit_ possible," dit Dumbledore, "peux-tu imaginer la moindre raison pour laquelle les résultats seraient d'une quelconque façon différents de ceux d'une métamorphose ordinaire ?"

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Le fait que le concept soit littéralement inimaginable lui donnait quelque difficulté, mais elle essaya de prendre l'idée au pied de la lettre. Une métamorphose appliquée à uniquement la moitié d'une sphère de métal...

"Des choses étranges se passeraient à la jointure ?" dit Minerva. "Mais ça ne serait pas différent de métamorphoser un objet entier en une forme composée de deux parties..."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi. Et Harry, si ta théorie est correcte, cela veut dire que ce que tu comptes faire est _exactement_ comme une métamorphose, mais appliqué à la partie d'un sujet plutôt qu'au sujet dans son ensemble ? _Aucun _autre changement ?"

"Oui," dit Harry d'un ton arrêté. "C'est tout l'intérêt."

Dumbledore la regarda de nouveau. "Minerva, peux-tu imaginer la moindre raison pour laquelle ce serait dangereux ?"

"Non," dit Minerva après qu'elle ait fini de sonder sa mémoire.

"Moi non plus," dit le directeur. "Très bien, puisque ce devrait être en tout point analogue à une métamorphose ordinaire, et puisque nous ne pouvons imaginer aucune raison pour laquelle ce serait dangereux, je pense qu'une prudence de niveau deux devrait suffire."

Minerva fut surprise mais elle ne fit pas d'objection. Dumbledore était de loin son aîné en matière de métamorphose, et il avait littéralement essayé des milliers de nouvelles métamorphoses sans jamais choisir un niveau de prudence trop bas. Il avait utilisé la métamorphose _en combat_ et il était _toujours en vie_. Si le directeur pensait que le deuxième niveau suffisait, ça suffisait."

Le fait que Harry allait certainement échouer était bien sûr sans rapport avec ce sujet.

Les deux sorciers commencèrent à mettre en place les lieux et à installer des toiles de détection. La toile la plus importante était celle qui s'assurait qu'aucun matériau transfiguré n'entre dans l'air. Harry serait enfermé dans un champ de force séparé alimenté par sa propre source d'oxygène, juste pour être certain, et seule sa baguette serait autorisée à sortir du bouclier, et la jointure entre les deux serait extrêmement serrée. Ils étaient à Poudlard et ne pouvaient donc pas transplaner hors du domaine tout matériau qui montrerait des signes de combustion spontanée, mais ils pouvaient le jeter par la lucarne presque aussi rapidement, et c'est pour cette raison que toutes les fenêtres s'ouvraient vers l'extérieur. Harry lui-même serait éjecté par une autre lucarne au premier contretemps.

Harry les regarda travailler avec un air un peu effrayé.

"Ne vous en faites pas M. Potter," dit le professeur McGonagall au milieu de sa description de l'installation, "ce sera presque certainement inutile. Si nous nous _attendions_ à ce que quoi que ce soit tourne mal, vous ne seriez pas autorisé à essayer. Ce sont juste des précautions ordinaires pour toute métamorphose que personne n'a essayé auparavant."

Harry déglutit et acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était attaché à une chaise de sûreté, baguette posée contre une sphère de métal - une sphère qu'il aurait dû, selon les résultats de ses derniers contrôles, mettre au moins une demi-heure à métamorphoser.

Et quelques minutes après _ça_, Minerva était appuyée contre un mur, se sentant au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il y avait un petit morceau de verre sur la sphère, là où la baguette de Harry était appuyée.

Harry évita un _je vous l'avais bien dit_, mais l'air suffisant sur son visage le disait à sa place.

Dumbledore jetait des sorts d'analyse sur la sphère, une expression de plus en plus intriguée sur le visage. Trente ans venaient de s'envoler de ses traits.

"Fascinant," dit Dumbledore. "C'est exactement ce qu'il avait annoncé. Il a simplement métamorphosé une partie du sujet sans en métamorphoser le tout. Harry, tu dis que ce n'est en réalité qu'une limite conceptuelle ?"

"Oui," dit Harry, "mais une limite profonde, le seul fait de savoir que ça devait être une limite conceptuelle n'a pas suffit. J'ai dû refouler la partie de mon esprit qui commettait l'erreur et la remplacer par une pensée au sujet de la véritable réalité sous-jacente aux choses, celle que les scientifiques ont découverte."

"Vraiment fascinant," dit Dumbledore. "Je suppose que pour qu'un autre sorcier reproduise ce que tu as fait, il lui faudrait des mois d'études, et encore ? Et pourrais-je te demander de métamorphoser partiellement quelques autres sujets ?"

"Probablement que oui et bien sûr," répondit Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Minerva se sentait toujours autant abasourdie, mais considérablement rassurée quant aux questions de sûreté.

C'_était_ bien la même chose, mis à part le fait que ce soit logiquement impossible.

"Je pense que cela suffira, directeur," dit enfin Minerva. "Je soupçonne que la métamorphose partielle est plus fatigante que la variante ordinaire."

"De moins en moins avec la pratique," dit le garçon pâle et épuisé d'une voix instable, "mais ouais, vous avez raison à ce sujet."

Le processus consistant à extraire Harry du dispositif prit une minute de plus, et Minerva l'escorta ensuite jusqu'à une chaise plus confortable, suite à quoi Dumbledore fit surgit un soda à la crème glacée.

"_Félicitations_, M. Potter !" dit le professeur McGonagall, et elle était sincère. Elle aurait été prête à parier presque n'importe quoi que ça n'allait pas fonctionner.

"Félicitations, en effet," dit Dumbledore. "Même moi, je n'ai fait aucune découverte originale en Métamorphose avant l'âge de quatorze. Jamais depuis l'époque de Dorotea Senjak génie n'avait si rapidement éclos."

"Merci," dit Harry, l'air un peu surpris.

"Néanmoins," dit Dumbledore d'un ton pensif, "je pense qu'il serait fort sage de garder cet heureux événement secret, du moins pour l'instant. Harry, as-tu parlé de ton idée avec qui que ce soit d'autre avant d'en parler au professeur McGonagall ?"

Il y eut un silence.

"Euh..." dit Harry. "Je ne veux vendre personne à l'Inquisition, mais il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre à qui -"

Les mots explosèrent presque à travers les lèvres du professeur McGonagall : "_Quoi_ ? Vous avez discuté d'une forme de métamorphose totalement nouvelle avec un _élève_ avant de consulter une autorité reconnue ? Avez-vous la moindre idée d'à quel point c'était _irresponsable_ ?"

"Je suis désolé," dit Harry. "Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte."

Le garçon avait l'air correctement apeuré, et Minerva sentit quelque chose se détendre à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Au moins Harry comprenait à quel point il avait été insensé.

"Tu dois faire jurer le secret à mademoiselle Granger," dit Dumbledore avec le plus grand sérieux. "Et n'en parles à personne d'autre à moins que tu n'aies une raison particulièrement bonne de le faire, et cette personne devra jurer elle aussi."

"Ah... pourquoi ?" dit Harry.

"Parce que tu peux faire quelque chose que personne ne te croira capable de faire," dit Dumbledore. "Quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Cela pourrait se révéler ton avantage capital, Harry, et nous devons le préserver. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance à ce sujet."

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête, son visage ferme ne montrant rien de sa confusion intérieure. "S'il vous plaît M. Potter, faites-le," dit-elle.

"Très bien..." dit lentement Harry.

"Lorsque nous aurons fini d'examiner vos sujets de métamorphose," ajouta Dumbledore, "vous pourrez pratiquer la métamorphose partielle, verre vers acier et acier vers verre _uniquement_, avec mademoiselle Granger comme guetteuse. Naturellement, si l'un de vous suspecte le moindre symptôme d'une quelconque forme de maladie de métamorphose, informez-en un professeur immédiatement."

Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, la main sur la poignée de la porte, Harry se retourna et dit : "Pendant qu'on est tous là, l'un de vous a-t-il remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent au sujet du professeur Rogue ?"

"Différent ?" dit le directeur.

Minerva ne laissa pas son sourire narquois apparaître sur son visage. Bien sûr que le garçon éprouvait une appréhension vis-à-vis du 'maléfique maître de Potions', puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir la raison pour laquelle on pouvait faire confiance à Severus. Ç'aurait été pour le moins étrange d'expliquer à Harry que Severus était toujours amoureux de sa mère.

"Je veux dire, son comportement a-t-il récemment changé de quelque façon que ce soit ?" dit Harry.

"Pas que j'ai pu constater..." dit lentement le directeur. "Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?"

Harry secoua sa tête. "Je ne veux pas créer de préconception dans vos observations en le disant. Peut-être que vous pourriez juste ouvrir l'œil ?"

Cela envoya un frémissement de malaise à travers le corps de Minerva d'une façon qu'aucune accusation directe à l'encontre de Severus n'aurait pu accomplir.

Harry s'inclina respectueusement devant eux et prit congé.

* * *

><p>"Albus," dit Minerva après que le garçon fut parti, "comment <em>saviez-vous<em> qu'il fallait prendre Harry au sérieux ? J'aurais considéré son idée comme étant simplement impossible !"

Le vieux sorcier affichait un visage très sérieux. "Pour la même raison qu'elle doit être gardée secrète, Minerva. Pour la même raison que je t'ai dit de venir me voir si Harry déclarait quoi que ce soit de cette sorte. Parce que c'est un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore."

Elle mit quelques secondes à absorber le sens des mots.

Et le frisson glacé descendit le long de son épine dorsale, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait.

Ça avait commencé comme un entretien d'embauche ordinaire, Sybill Trelawney postulant pour le poste de professeur de Divination.

_CELUI QUI A LE POUVOIR DE VAINCRE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES APPROCHE  
><em>_IL NAÎTRA DE CEUX QUI L'ONT PAR TROIS FOIS DÉFIÉ,  
><em>_IL SERA NÉ LORSQUE MOURRA LE SEPTIÈME MOIS  
><em>_ET LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES LE MARQUERA COMME SON ÉGAL  
><em>_MAIS IL AURA UN POUVOIR QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES IGNORE  
><em>_ET L'UN DEVRA MOURIR DE LA MAIN DE L'AUTRE__CAR AUCUN NE PEUT VIVRE TANT QUE L'AUTRE SURVIT_

Ces mots effroyables prononcés par cette terrible voix tonitruante n'avaient en rien l'air de correspondre à quelque chose qui approchant la métamorphose partielle.

"Peut-être que non alors," dit Dumbledore après que Minerva ait essayé de le lui expliquer. "J'avoue avoir espéré quelque chose qui nous aide à trouver l'horcruxe de Voldemort, où qu'il puisse être caché. Mais..." Le vieux sorcier haussa les épaules. "Les prophéties sont des choses épineuses Minerva, et il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Le plus petit détail pourrait se révéler décisif s'il peut rester inattendu."

"Et que pensez-vous qu'il ait voulu dire au sujet de _Severus_ ?" dit Minerva.

"Là, je n'en ai aucune idée," soupira Dumbledore. "À moins que Harry ne soit en train de jouer un coup contre Severus et qu'il ait pensé qu'une question ouverte pourrait être prise sérieusement là où une allégation directe aurait été rejetée. Et si c'est en effet ce qui se serait passé, Harry a eu raison en pensant que je penserais pas que ce serait le cas. Gardons simplement l'œil ouvert sans préconceptions, comme il l'a demandé."

* * *

><p>Après-coup, 1 :<p>

"Euh, Hermione ?" dit Harry d'une toute petite voix. "Je crois que je te dois de très, très grandes excuses."

* * *

><p>Après-coup, 2 :<p>

Alissa Cornfoot regardait le maître de Potions, les yeux légèrement vitreux, tandis qu'il donnait un cours sévère à sa classe, tenant un petit haricot de bronze à la main et disant quelque chose au sujet de flaques de chair humaine hurlantes. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait eu du mal à écouter en cours de Potions. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder leur horrible professeur méchant et graisseux et à fantasmer au sujet de retenues spéciales. Il y avait probablement quelque chose qui n'allait _pas du tout_ chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer -

"Ouille !" dit alors Alissa.

Rogue venait d'envoyer le haricot de bronze sur le front d'Alissa avec une infaillible précision.

"Mademoiselle Cornfoot," dit le maître de Potions, la voix coupante, "c'est une potion délicate à réaliser, et si vous n'arrivez pas à faire attention, vous ferez du mal à vos camarades, pas seulement à vous-même. Venez me voir après le cours."

Les quatre derniers mots ne l'aidèrent absolument pas, mais elle essaya de plus belle et parvint au terme de la journée sans faire fondre personne.

Après le cours, Alissa s'approcha du bureau. Une partie d'elle-même voulait se tenir là timidement, le visage confus, les mains jointes dans son dos avec repentance, juste au cas où, mais un sourd instinct lui dit que ce pourrait être une _mauvaise idée_. Alors elle s'avança, le visage neutre, avec une posture tout à fait appropriée pour une jeune demoiselle, et dit : "Professeur ?"

"Mademoiselle Cornfoot," dit Rogue sans lever les yeux des contrôles qu'il corrigeait, "je ne vous renvoie pas vos affections, je commence à trouver vos regards dérangeants, et vous retiendrez vos yeux à partir d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce assez clair ?"

"Oui," dit Alissa dans un glapissement étranglé, et Rogue la congédia, et elle fuit la salle, ses joues en feu comme si elles avaient été faites de lave en fusion.


	29. Biais égocentrique

[NdT : Ceci est une **traduction** de _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic ! Allez sur mon profil pour l'original en anglais.]

* * *

><p>Et il faut que tu saches que, malheureusement, si tu veux découvrir ce qu'est J.K. Rowling, tu devras l'explorer toi-même.<p>

Préambules scientifiques : Luosha fait remarquer que la théorie de l'empathie du chapitre 27 (nous utiliserions notre cerveau pour simuler ceux des autres) n'est pas exactement un fait scientifique avéré. Les données pointent dans cette direction, mais nous n'avons pas suffisamment analysé la circuiterie cérébrale pour pouvoir le prouver. De même, les formulations intemporelles de la mécanique quantique (auxquelles il a été fait allusion dans le chapitre 28) sont si élégantes que je serais choqué d'apprendre que la théorie finale inclut la notion de temps ; mais ces formulations ne sont pour le moment pas non plus établies.

* * *

><p>Dernièrement, il y avait eu un malaise dans l'estomac de Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle avait entendu les autres élèves parler d'elle et de Harry. Alors qu'elle prenait une douche le matin même, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Morag et Padma, et ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.<p>

Elle commençait à se dire que débuter une rivalité entre elle et Harry Potter avait été une terrible erreur.

Si elle était juste restée _loin_ de lui, alors elle aurait pu être Hermione Granger, la plus grande des étoiles intellectuelles de Poudlard, capable de gagner plus de points pour Serdaigle que qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'aurait certes pas été aussi célèbre que le Survivant, mais elle aurait pu attribuer sa renommée uniquement à _elle-même_.

Au lieu de cela, le Survivant avait une rivale dans le domaine scolaire, et son nom se trouvait être Hermione Granger.

Pire que ça, elle avait eu un rendez-vous galant avec lui.

L'idée de vivre une Romance avec Harry lui avait semblé être une bonne idée au premier abord. Elle avait lu des livres de ce genre, et s'il y avait quelqu'un à Poudlard qui méritait d'être l'objet de son attention, c'était évidemment Harry Potter. Intelligent, drôle, célèbre, parfois effrayant...

Alors elle avait forcé Harry Potter à avoir un rendez-vous avec elle.

Et maintenant, c'était _elle_ l'objet de _son_ attention.

Ou pire, l'un des plats présents sur son menu du soir.

Elle avait été prendre une douche le matin même, et elle avait entendu des ricanements venir de l'extérieur juste avant d'allumer l'eau. Et elle avait entendu Morag dire que cette née-Moldue ne serait probablement pas assez combative pour pouvoir vaincre Ginevra Weasley, et Padma avait alors spéculé sur le fait que Harry Potter pourrait aussi décider qu'il les voulait _toutes les deux_.

C'était comme si elles ne comprenaient pas que les FILLES avaient différents plats pour leur menu du soir et que les GARÇONS se battaient pour elles.

Mais pour être honnête, ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus mal. C'était surtout que lorsqu'elle obtenait un 19 à l'un des contrôles du professeur McGonagall, la grande nouvelle n'était pas que Hermione Granger avait eu la meilleure note de la classe, c'était que la rivale de Harry Potter avait eu trois points de plus que lui.

Si vous vous approchiez trop du Survivant, vous deveniez une partie de sa légende.

Vous n'aviez pas la vôtre.

Et la pensée lui était venue, celle qui disait qu'elle aurait juste dû partir loin de tout cela, mais ç'aurait été trop triste.

Elle voulait néanmoins _recouvrir_ ce qu'elle avait accidentellement abandonné en se faisant connaître comme étant la rivale de Harry. Elle voulait de nouveau être une personne à part entière, pas la troisième jambe de Harry. Était-ce trop demander ?

C'était un piège d'où il était difficile de s'extirper une fois qu'on y était tombé. Peu importe que vos notes soient extraordinaires, même si vous faisiez quelque chose qui mérite une annonce spéciale au dîner cela voulait juste dire que vous n'aviez pas renoncé à rivaliser avec Harry Potter.

Mais elle pensait avoir trouvé un moyen.

Quelque chose qui ne donnerait _pas_ l'impression qu'elle tirait sur l'autre extrémité de la scie de Harry.

Ce serait difficile.

Cela irait contre sa nature.

Il lui faudrait vaincre quelqu'un de très méchant.

Et elle devrait demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'encore _plus_ méchant.

Hermione leva sa main, prête à frapper à cette terrible porte.

Elle hésita.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle se comportait de façon _idiote_ et leva sa main un peu plus haut.

Elle essaya à nouveau de frapper.

Sa main resta loin de parvenir à atteindre la porte.

Et la porte s'ouvrit quand même en grand.

"Allons," dit l'araignée, lovée dans sa toile, "était-ce si difficile que ça de perdre un seul point Quirrell, mademoiselle Granger ?"

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, la main levée, les joues rosissantes. Ça _avait_ été très difficile.

"Eh bien, mademoiselle Granger, j'aurais pitié de vous," dit le méchant professeur Quirrell. "Considérez qu'il est déjà perdu. Voilà, je vous ai débarrassé d'un choix difficile. N'êtes-vous pas reconnaissante ?"

"Professeur Quirrell," parvint-elle à dire d'une voix qui couinait un peu, "j'ai beaucoup de points Quirrell, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait," répondit-il, "mais un de moins que précédemment. Atroce n'est-ce pas ? Imaginez un peu, si je n'apprécie pas la raison de votre venue, vous pourriez en perdre cinquante autres. Peut-être que je les enlèverai un... par un... par un..."

Les joues de Hermione devenaient encore plus rouges. "Vous êtes vraiment méchant, personne ne vous a jamais dit ça ?"

"Mademoiselle Granger," dit très sérieusement le professeur Quirrell, "il peut être dangereux d'offrir ce genre de compliments à des gens qui ne l'ont pas véritablement mérité. Le receveur pourrait se sentir intimidé et indigne de telles louanges, et il pourrait décider de faire quelque chose pour se hisser à leur hauteur. Alors, mademoiselle Granger, de quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?"

* * *

><p>Un jeudi après-midi, peu après l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione et Harry étaient confortablement installés dans le petit recoin d'une bibliothèque, entourés d'un <em>Sourdinam<em> leur permettant de discuter librement. Harry était allongé sur le ventre, ses genoux posés au sol, tête entre les mains, ses pieds battant nonchalamment la mesure. Hermione occupait une chaise rembourrée bien trop grande pour elle, comme si elle avait été le cœur d'un bonbon fourré au chocolat.

Harry avait suggéré qu'ils commencent par lire seulement les _titres_ de tous les livres de la bibliothèque, et Hermione pourrait ensuite lire les tables des matières.

Hermione avait trouvé cette idée brillante. Elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille dans une bibliothèque.

Malheureusement, ce plan comportait une légère faille.

À savoir : ils étaient tous les deux Serdaigle.

Hermione lisait un livre intitulé _Mnémotechniques magiques_.

Harry lisait un livre intitulé _Le sorcier sceptique_.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux dit que c'était une exception qu'ils feraient juste cette fois, et aucun d'eux ne s'était encore rendu compte qu'il serait impossible pour aucun d'eux de jamais finir la lecture de tous les titres, et ce quel que soit l'effort qu'ils y mettraient.

Le calme de leur petit recoin fut brisé par deux mots.

"Oh _non_," dit soudain Harry à voix haute, d'une voix qui laissait penser que les mots lui avaient été arrachés.

Puis le calme reprit.

"Il n'a pas fait _ça_," dit Harry de cette même voix.

Puis elle entendit Harry glousser de façon incontrôlable.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre.

"Très bien," dit-elle, "qu'y a-t-_il_ ?"

"Je viens de découvrir pourquoi il ne faut jamais parler à un Weasley de leur rat de famille," dit Harry. "C'est _vraiment_ horrible et je ne devrais pas en rire et je suis quelqu'un d'affreux."

"Oui," répondit Hermione d'un ton guindé, "en effet. Dis moi."

"D'accord, d'abord le contexte. Il y a tout un chapitre dans ce livre sur les théories conspirationnistes qui concernent Sirius Black. Tu te souviens bien de qui il s'agit ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Hermione. Sirius Black était un traître, un ami de James Potter qui avait révélé à Voldemort l'emplacement des parents de Harry.

"Eh bien il s'avère qu'il y a eu un certain nombre de, disons d'_irrégularités_ liées à la venue de Black à Azkaban. Il n'a pas eu de procès, et le sous-secrétaire d'État en poste à l'époque où les Aurors ont arrêté Black n'était autre que Cornelius Fudge, l'actuel ministre de la Magie."

Cela semblait un peu suspect à Hermione, et elle le fit savoir à Harry.

Harry fit mine de hausser les épaules, toujours allongé au sol, face à son livre. "Des choses suspectes se produisent en permanence, et si on est un adepte des théories conspirationnistes, on peut toujours trouver _quelque chose_."

"Mais _pas de procès_ ?" dit Hermione.

"C'était juste après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit Harry d'un ton sérieux. "Les choses étaient alors chaotiques, et lorsque les Aurors remontèrent jusqu'à Black, il se tenait là, riant dans une ruelle, du sang jusqu'au chevilles, avec vingt témoins oculaires pour raconter comment il avait tué un ami de mon père nommé Peter Pettigrew ainsi que douze passants. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve le fait que Black n'ait pas eu de procès. Mais parlons de sorciers, alors ce n'est pas beaucoup plus suspect que, je ne sais pas, que le genre de chose que les gens mentionnent lorsqu'ils débattent au sujet de l'identité de l'assassin de John F. Kennedy. Enfin bref, Sirius Black est le Lee Harvey Oswald des sorciers. Il y a toutes sortes de théories sur la personne qui aurait _vraiment_ trahi mes parents, et l'une des théories les plus populaires est Peter Pettigrew, et c'est là que les choses commencent à se compliquer."

Hermione écoutait, fascinée. "Mais comment tu vas de ça au _rat_ _de compagnie _des Weasley -"

"Attends," dit Harry, "j'y viens. Alors, après la mort de Pettigrew, il fut révélé qu'il avait été un espion pour le compte des gentils - pas un agent double, juste quelqu'un qui farfouillait et découvrait des secrets. Il avait été doué dans le domaine depuis son adolescence, et même à Poudlard il avait la réputation de pouvoir découvrir toutes sortes de secrets. La théorie est donc que Pettigrew est devenu un Animagus non déclaré quand il était encore à Poudlard, un Animagus petit, capable de courir partout et d'écouter des conversations. Le problème principal étant que les gens capables d'être des Animagus sont rares et qu'il est encore plus rare d'y parvenir étant encore adolescent, donc les théories disent bien sûr que mon père et Black étaient eux aussi des Animagus non déclarés. Et dans cette théorie conspirationniste, Pettigrew a tué les douze témoins lui-même puis il s'est transformé en sa petite forme Animagus, et il s'est enfuit. Donc Michael Shermer dit qu'il y a quatre problèmes avec cette théories. Un, Black était le seul à savoir où se trouvaient mes parents," (la voix de Harry devint un peu rauque lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase), "deux, Black était à la base un suspect bien plus probable que Pettigrew, il y a une rumeur selon laquelle Black aurait délibérément essayé de faire tuer un élève lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, et il venait de cette famille Sang Pur vraiment méchante, Bellatrix Black était littéralement sa cousine. Trois, Black était vingt fois plus fort que Pettigrew en magie de combat, même s'il n'était pas aussi malin que lui. Le duel entre eux aurait été comme un duel entre le professeur Quirrell et le professeur Chourave. Pettigrew n'aurait probablement pas eu une chance de sortir sa baguette et encore moins de falsifier toutes les preuves dont cette théorie a besoin. Et quatre, Black se tenait au milieu de la rue en _riant_."

"Mais le _rat_ -" dit Hermione.

"Oui," dit Harry. "Eh bien, pour résumer, Bill Weasley a décidé que le rat de compagnie de son petit frère Percy était la forme Animagus de Pettigrew -"

La mâchoire de Hermione se décrocha.

"Oui," dit Harry, "on ne s'attendrait pas à ce que le maléfique Pettigrew vive une vie furtive et triste sous la forme du rat de compagnie d'une famille de sorciers ennemis, on l'imaginerait soit chez les Malfoy, soit plus probable encore quelque part aux Caraïbes après un peu de chirurgie esthétique. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bill met son petit frère Percy KO, puis il assomme le rat, s'en saisit, et il envoie tous ces messages d'urgences par chouette -"

"Oh _non_ !" dit Hermione comme si les mots lui avaient été arrachés.

"- et parvient on ne sait comment à ameuter Dumbledore, le ministre de la Magie et le chef des Aurors -"

"Il n'a pas fait _ça_ !" dit Hermione.

"Et bien sûr lorsqu'ils arrivent ils se disent qu'il est fou, mais ils jettent quand même _Veritas Oculum_, juste pour être sûrs, et que découvrent-ils ?"

Elle en serait _morte_. "Un rat."

"Tu gagnes un bonbon ! Alors ils ont traîné le pauvre Bill Weasley jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, et il s'avéra que c'était une crise de schizophrénie assez standard, ça arrive à certaines personnes, en particulier aux jeunes homme lorsqu'ils approchent de l'âge où on entre habituellement à l'université. Le mec était convaincu qu'il avait quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans et qu'il était mort et qu'il avait remonté le temps jusqu'à son lui plus jeune en prenant le train. Et il répondit parfaitement bien aux neuroleptiques et il est de nouveau normal et tout va bien maintenant, sauf que les gens ne parlent plus beaucoup des théories conspirationnistes au sujet de Sirius Black et qu'on ne parle jamais aux Weasley de leur rat de compagnie."

Hermione gloussait de façon incontrôlable. C'était vraiment horrible et elle n'aurait pas dû en rire et elle était une personne affreuse.

"Ce que je ne comprends _pas_,", dit Harry après que leurs gloussements se soient éteints, "c'est _pourquoi_ Black pourchasserait Pettigrew au lieu de courir aussi vite que possible. Il devait savoir que les Aurors étaient à ses trousses. Je me demande s'ils ont arraché la raison de son comportement à Black avant de l'emmener à Azkaban ? Tu vois, c'est pour ça que les gens qui sont absolument forcément coupables devraient quand même passer par le système judiciaire et avoir des procès."

Hermione dut admettre que c'était vrai.

Peu après, Harry en eut fini avec son livre, tandis que Hermione n'était encore qu'à la moitié du sien - c'était un livre bien plus difficile que celui de Harry, mais elle se sentit quand même gênée. Puis elle dut remettre _Mnémotechniques magiques_ sur son étagère et se forcer à quitter la bibliothèque, car c'était l'heure de faire face aux cours le plus redouté de Poudlard, VOL SUR BALAIS.

Harry lui colla aux pieds tandis qu'elle s'y rendait même si son cours à lui ne commencerait pas avant une heure et demie, comme un avion de chasse escortant un triste petit avion à hélices en chemin vers ses funérailles.

Le garçon lui dit au revoir d'une petite voix pleine d'empathie, et elle marcha sur les champs herbeux du Destin.

Et il y eut moult glapissements et quasi-chutes et d'horribles buissons de la mort et le sol totalement au _mauvais_ endroit et le soleil dans ses yeux et Morag qui la frôlait et Mandy qui croyait être _subtile_ à être toujours suffisamment près d'elle pour l'attraper si elle tombait et elle _savait_ que les autres élèves se moquaient d'elles mais elle ne dit jamais rien à Mandy parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Dix millions d'années plus tard, le cours se termina, et elle fut de nouveau sur le sol, là où serait sa place jusqu'au jeudi suivant. Elle avait parfois des cauchemars dans lesquels on était toujours jeudi.

_Pourquoi_ tout le monde devait-il apprendre à faire ça alors qu'ils allaient juste transplaner ou passer par des cheminées une fois adultes ? C'était pour Hermione un mystère total et profond. Aucun adulte n'avait vraiment besoin de voler sur des balais, c'était comme d'être obligé de jouer à la balle au prisonnier en éducation physique.

Au moins Harry avait la décence d'avoir honte de son talent dans le domaine.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard et elle était dans une salle d'étude de Poufsouffle avec Hannah, Susan, Leanne et Megan. Le professeur Flitwick, étonnamment timide pour un enseignant, lui avait demandé si elle pourrait peut-être aider les quatre élèves pour leurs devoirs de charmes et sortilèges, même si elles n'étaient pas Serdaigles, et Hermione s'était senti si fière qu'elle en avait presque pris feu.<p>

Elle prit une feuille de parchemin, répandit un peu d'encre à la surface de celle-ci, la déchira en quatre morceaux, les chiffonna et les jeta sur la table.

_Elle_ aurait pu y arriver en se contentant de les chiffonner, mais le reste les faisait d'autant plus ressembler à des détritus, et c'était utile quand quelqu'un pratiquait le sort de nettoyage pour la première fois.

Hermione se concentra sur son ouïe et dit : "Allez, essayez."

"_Everto_."

"_Everto_."

"_Everto_."

"_Everto_."

Elle ne pensa pas avoir bien saisi toutes les erreurs. "Pourriez-vous toutes réessayer ?"

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait conclu que (1) Leanne et Megan semblaient manquer de rigueur mais si on leur demandait de continuer à s'entraîner elles obéiraient, (2) Hannah et Susan étaient concentrées et motivées, à tel point qu'il fallait sans cesse leur dire de _ralentir_ et de se _détendre_ et de _réfléchir_ au lieu faire autant _d'efforts _- c'était étrange de se dire que ces deux-là seraient bientôt à _elle_ - et (3) elle aimait aider les Poufsouffle, toute la salle d'étude avait une atmosphère très enjouée.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au dîner, elle trouva le Survivant qui lisait un livre en attendant de l'escorter. Elle se sentit flattée, et un peu inquiète aussi, car Harry ne semblait vraiment parler à _personne_ à par elle.

"Savais-tu qu'il y a une quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui est un Métamorphomage ?" dit Hermione tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. "Elle peut rendre ses cheveux vraiment rouges, comme un panneau stop pas comme un Weasley, et la fois où elle s'est renversée du thé chaud dessus elle s'est transformée en un garçon brun jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même."

"Vraiment ? Cool," dit Harry, l'air un peu distrait. "Euh, Hermione, juste histoire de vérifier, tu sais que c'est demain le dernier jour pour s'inscrire aux armées du professeur Quirrell ?"

"Oui," dit Hermione. "Les armées du maléfique professeur Quirrell." Sa voix était un peu colérique, même si Harry ne savait bien sûr pas pourquoi.

"Hermione," dit Harry, la voix exaspérée, "il n'est pas maléfique. Il est un peu sombre et très Serpentard. Ce n'est pas pareil que d'être _maléfique_."

Harry Potter avait trop de mots pour désigner les choses, c'était ça son problème. Il s'en serait mieux sorti en divisant le monde entre Bon et Mauvais. "Le professeur Quirrell m'a fait venir devant toute la classe et il m'a dit de _tirer sur quelqu'un_ !"

"Il avait raison," dit Harry, le visage grave. "Je suis désolé Hermione, mais il avait raison. Tu aurais dû _me_ tirer dessus, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Tu ne peux pas apprendre la magie de combat si tu ne peux pas t'entraîner contre de vrais adversaires en utilisant de vrais sorts. Et maintenant tu te débrouille en lutte, non ?"

Hermione n'avait que douze ans, et bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait tort, elle ne savait pas l'exprimer, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la phrase qui aurait convaincu Harry.

Le professeur Quirrell avait choisi une jeune fille et l'avait fait venir devant tout le monde, et il lui avait ordonné d'ouvrir le feu sans sommation sur un de ses camarades.

Ça n'avait pas _d'importance_ qu'il ait eu raison au sujet du fait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait apprendre à faire.

Le professeur McGonagall n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Le professeur Flitwick n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Peut-être même que le professeur Rogue n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Le professeur Quirrell était _maléfique_.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots, et elle savait que Harry ne la croirait jamais.

"Hermione, j'ai parlé aux élèves plus âgé," dit Harry. "Le professeur Quirrell est peut-être le _seul_ professeur compétent qu'on aura dans nos sept ans à Poudlard. Tout le reste, on pourra l'apprendre plus tard. Si on veut étudier la Défense, on doit le faire _cette année_. Les élèves qui s'inscrivent pour les activités du soir vont énormément apprendre, bien plus que ce que le ministre pense que les élèves de première année doivent apprendre - tu savais qu'on va apprendre le Patronus ? En _janvier_ ?"

"Le _Patronus_ ?" dit Hermione, sa voix grimpant d'une octave sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ses livres disaient que c'était une des magies les plus pures que l'on connaissait, une arme contre les plus sombres des créatures, lancée avec les émotions les plus positives. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à ce que le professeur Quirrell l'enseigne - ou qu'il s'arrange pour le faire enseigner, puisque Hermione ne pouvait pas l'imaginer capable de jeter le sort lui-même.

"Oui," dit Harry. "Les élèves n'apprennent généralement pas le Patronus avant leur cinquième année, ou même plus tard ! Mais le professeur Quirrell dit que l'organisation du ministère a été faite par des veracrasses doués de paroles et que la capacité de lancer le Patronus dépend plus des émotions que de la force magique. Le professeur Quirrell dit qu'il pense que la plupart des élèves en font beaucoup moins qu'ils ne pourraient en faire et qu'il va le prouver cette année."

C'était le ton de vénération habituel que Harry employait quand il parlait du professeur Quirrell, et Hermione grinça des dents et continua de marcher.

"Je me suis déjà inscrit, en fait," dit Hermione d'une petite voix. "Ce matin. Pour tout, comme tu avais dit."

_Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire_, disait le proverbe.

Et puis elle ne voulait pas _perdre_, et si elle voulait gagner, il lui faudrait apprendre.

"Alors tu _feras_ partie des armées ?" la voix de Harry était soudain enthousiaste. "Hermione, c'est génial ! J'ai déjà ma liste de soldats, mais je suis sûr que le professeur Quirrell me laissera en ajouter ou en échanger -"

"Je ne vais pas rejoindre ton armée." La voix de Hermione était acérée. Elle savait que c'était une supposition raisonnable de la part de Harry, mais ça l'énervait _quand même_.

Harry cligna des yeux. "Sûrement pas celle de Malfoy. Alors tu veux être dans la troisième armée? Même si on ne sait pas encore _qui_ est le général ?" Harry avait l'air surpris et légèrement blessé, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même si bien sûr elle lui en _voulait_, puisque de fait, tout était de sa faute. "Mais pourquoi pas la mienne ?"

"Réfléchis-y," lâcha-t-elle, "et peut-être que tu arriveras à comprendre !"

Et elle accéléra le pas, laissant Harry bouche bée derrière elle.

* * *

><p>"Professeur Quirrell," dit Draco de sa voix la plus formelle, "je me dois de protester contre la nomination de Hermione Granger au poste de troisième général."<p>

"Oh," dit le professeur Quirrell, confortablement installé dans sa chaise, un air nonchalant et détendu sur le visage. "Protestez donc, M. Malfoy."

"Granger n'est pas apte à tenir ce poste," dit Draco.

Le professeur Quirrell tapota d'un doigt sur sa joue, l'air pensif. "Mais si, elle l'est. Avez-vous d'autres protestations ?"

"Professeur Quirrell," dit Harry Potter, qui se tenait à côté de Draco, "avec tout le respect que je dois aux nombreux talents scolaires de mademoiselle Granger et aux points Quirrell qu'elle a fort justement obtenu lors de vos cours, sa personnalité ne correspond pas à la tâche de commandeur militaire."

Draco avait été soulagé quand Harry avait accepté de l'accompagner dans le bureau du professeur Quirrell. Ce n'était pas _seulement_ que Harry était un le plus grand des chouchou qui soit aux yeux du professeur Quirrell. Draco avait aussi commencé à s'inquiéter de la possibilité que Harry soit _réellement_ ami avec Granger, ça faisait un bout de temps maintenant et Harry ne l'avait _toujours pas_ attaquée... mais voilà qui était mieux.

"Je suis d'accord avec M. Potter," dit Draco. "La nommer général va transformer tout cela en une farce."

"Sévèrement formulé," dit Harry, "mais je ne peux faire autrement que de convenir que M. Malfoy a raison. Pour être direct, professeur Quirrell, Hermione Granger a environ autant d'intention de tuer qu'un bol de raison mûrs."

"Cela n'est pas un fait dont je n'aurais pu me rendre compte moi-même," répondit le professeur Quirrell avec douceur, "vous ne me dites rien que je ne sais déjà."

C'était à Draco de dire quelque chose mais il semblait que la conversation venait soudain d'attraper le hoquet. Cette réponse n'avait _pas_ fait partie des possibilités que lui et Harry avaient envisagées lorsqu'ils s'étaient creusés les méninges avant de venir ici. Que _fallait-il_ faire après que le professeur vous ait dit qu'il savait tout ce que vous saviez et qu'il allait quand même commettre une erreur évidente ?

Le silence continua un moment.

"Préparez-vous quelque chose ?" dit lentement Harry.

"Tout ce que je fais doit-il être un complot ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Ne puis-je jamais créer du chaos pour le plaisir de le faire ?"

Draco faillit s'étrangler.

"Pas dans votre cours de magie de combat," dit Harry, armé d'une calme certitude. "En d'autres lieux peut-être, mais pas ici."

Le professeur Quirrell leva lentement ses sourcils.

Harry lui rendit son regard avec assurance.

Draco frissonna.

"Eh bien dans ce cas," dit le professeur Quirrell, "il semble qu'aucun de vous n'a envisagé une très simple question. Qui pourrais-je nommer à la place de mademoiselle Granger ?"

"Blaise Zabini," dit Draco sans hésiter.

"D'autres suggestions ?" dit le professeur Quirrell, l'air très amusé.

_Anthony Goldstein et Ernie Macmillan_ vinrent à l'esprit de Draco avant que son bon sens ne prenne le dessus et n'exclue tout Sang-de-Bourbe et tout Poufsouffle, peu importe leur agressivité lors des duels. Au lieu de cela, Draco se contenta de dire : "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Zabini ?"

"Je vois..." dit lentement Harry.

"Moi _pas_," dit Draco. "Pourquoi pas Zabini ?"

Le professeur Quirrell regarda Draco. "Parce que, M. Malfoy, peut importe les efforts qu'il y mettra, il ne sera jamais à votre hauteur, ni à celle de M. Potter."

Le choc stupéfia Draco. "Vous ne pouvez pas croire que _Granger_ va -"

"Il parie sur elle," dit doucement Harry. "Ce n'est pas garanti. Les chances ne sont même pas bonnes. Elle ne ne nous tiendra probablement jamais tête, et même si elle le fait, elle pourrait mettre des mois à apprendre. Mais elle est la seule dans notre année à avoir la moindre de chance de devenir capable de nous battre."

Les mains de Draco se tordirent mais ne devinrent pas des poings. Se faire passer pour votre partisan pour ensuite se retirer était une tactique de sapage classique, donc Harry Potter _était _avec Granger et _cela_ impliquait que -

"Mais professeur," enchaîna naturellement Harry, "je suis inquiet à l'idée que Hermione soit _malheureuse_ à ce poste de général. Je parle en tant qu'ami à présent, professeur Quirrell. La compétition nous fait peut-être du bien à Draco et à moi, mais ce que vous demandez d'elle ne lui fera pas de _bien_ !"

_Au temps pour moi_, songea Draco.

"Votre amitié pour Hermione Granger vous fait honneur," dit sèchement le professeur Quirrell. "Tout particulièrement parce que vous parvenez à être en même temps ami avec Draco Malfoy. En voilà une belle prouesse."

Harry eut soudain l'air un peu nerveux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se sentait probablement _beaucoup_ plus nerveux, et Draco jura en son for intérieur. Bien sûr que Harry n'allait pas tromper le professeur Quirrell.

"Et je doute que mademoiselle Granger apprécie votre préoccupation amicale," dit le professeur Quirrell. "C'est elle qui m'a demandé le poste, M. Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé la voir."

Harry se tut pendant un moment. Puis il jeta à Draco un rapide coup d'œil d'excuse et de mise en garde mêlées, disant à la fois _Désolé, j'ai fait de mon mieux_ et _On ne devrait pas insister_.

"Quant à la possibilité qu'elle soit malheureuse," continua le professeur Quirrell, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, "je suspecte qu'il lui sera bien plus facile de supporter les rigueurs de son poste qu'aucun de vous deux ne pourrait l'imaginer, et qu'elle vous tiendra tête bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez."

Harry et Draco manquèrent d'oxygène sous le coup de l'horreur.

"Vous n'allez pas la _conseiller_ quand même ?" dit Draco, absolument effaré.

"Je ne me suis jamais inscrit à un combat contre _vous_ !" dit Harry.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du professeur Quirrell s'élargit. "Je lui ai à vrai dire en effet _offert_ quelque suggestions pour ses premières batailles."

"_Professeur Quirrell_ _!_" dit Harry.

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Elle a rejeté mon offre. Comme je m'y attendais."

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent.

"Allons, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, "personne ne vous a-t-il jamais dit qu'il était mal élevé de fixer les gens ?"

"Vous n'allez pas secrètement l'aider d'une _autre _façon ?" dit Harry.

"Ferais-je une chose pareille ?" dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Oui," dirent Harry et Draco à l'unisson.

"Je suis blessé par votre manque de confiance. Eh bien dans ce cas, je promets de ne pas aider le général Granger à votre insu de quelque façon que ce soit. Et je suggère maintenant que vous vous préoccupiez de vos affaires militaires. Novembre approche à grand pas."

* * *

><p>Ils émergeaient du bureau du professeur Quirrell, et Draco vit les implications avant que la porte ne se soit totalement refermée.<p>

Harry avait un jour dédaigneusement parlé des "trucs politiques".

Et c'était le seul espoir de Draco.

Pourvu qu'il ne se rende pas compte, pourvu qu'il ne se rende pas compte...

"On devrait juste attaquer Granger d'abord et la faire sortir du tableau," dit Draco. "Après l'avoir écrasée, nous pourrons avoir notre combat sans être distraits."

"Ça ne me semble pas très équitable," dit Harry d'une voix égale.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu _en as à faire ?" dit Draco. "C'est bien ta rivale ?" Alors, avec juste la bonne touche de soupçon dans la voix, "ne me dis pas que tu as commencé à _vraiment_ bien l'aimer, après avoir été son rival tout ce temps..."

"Les fondateurs m'en gardent," dit Harry. "Que veux-tu que je te dise, Draco ? J'ai simplement un sens de la justice instinctif. Granger aussi, tu sais. Elle a une très bonne maîtrise des notions de bien et de mal, et elle va probablement commencer par attaquer le mal. Tu sais, il faut vraiment le chercher pour s'appeler 'Malfoy'."

_BON SANG !_

"Harry," dit Draco d'un ton blessé et peut-être un peu supérieur, "ne veux tu pas te battre de façon _équitable_ contre moi ?"

"Tu veux dire plutôt que de t'attaquer après que tu aies déjà perdu quelques une de tes troupes en vainquant Granger ?" dit Harry. "Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'une fois que je me serais ennuyé de gagner j'essaierai la méthode 'équitable'."

"Peut-être qu'elle t'attaquera _toi_," dit Draco. "_Tu_ es son rival."

"Mais je suis son _ami_ rival," dit Harry, un méchant sourire dessiné sur le visage. "Je lui ai offert un beau cadeau d'anniversaire et tout. Ça ne serait pas bien vu d'aller saboter son ami rival comme ça."

"Et que dis-tu de l'idée de saboter les chances que ton _ami_ ait un combat équitable ?" dit Draco avec colère. "Je pensais qu'on était amis !"

"Laisse-moi reformuler," dit Harry. "_Granger_ ne saboterait pas un ami rival. Mais c'est parce qu'elle a l'intention de tuer d'un bol de raisons mûrs. _Toi_, tu le ferais. Tu le ferais _carrément_. Et devine quoi : moi aussi."

_BON SANG !_

* * *

><p>Si cela avait été une pièce de théâtre, il y aurait eu une musique dramatique.<p>

Impeccablement vêtu de ses robes à bordures vertes, parfaitement coiffé de ses cheveux blond vénitien, le héros faisait face au méchant.

Enfoncé dans une chaise en bois simple, ses dents de lapins clairement visible, des restes de châtaignes tombant le long de ses cheveux, le méchant faisait face au héros.

Nous étions mercredi 30 octobre, et la première bataille aurait lieu ce dimanche.

Draco se tenait dans le bureau du général Granger, une pièce de la taille d'une petite salle de classe (Draco ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi_ les bureaux des généraux étaient si grands. Une chaise et un bureau lui auraient suffit. Et en premier lieu, il n'était même pas certain que les généraux aient besoin d'un bureau puisque tous leurs soldats savaient ou les trouver. À moins que le professeur Quirrell n'ait délibérément organisé les choses afin de leur fournir une marque de statut, auquel cas Draco était tout à fait en faveur de l'idée).

Granger était assise sur la seule chaise de la salle, comme si cela avait été un trône, et elle se situait loin à l'autre de bout de la pièce, face au mur où se trouvait la porte. Une longue table rectangulaire s'étirait entre eux, d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre, et quatre petite tables circulaires étaient réparties aux quatre coins, mais il y avait seulement cette unique chaise, tout au fond. La pièce avait des fenêtres le long d'un des murs, et un rayon de soleil venait toucher le dessus des cheveux de Granger pour lui faire une couronne lumineuse.

Ça aurait été bien si Draco avait pu s'avancer lentement. Mais il y avait une table qui lui barrait le chemin, Draco aurait dû faire le tour par la diagonale, et il était impossible de le faire d'une façon théâtrale et empreinte de dignité. Cela avait-il été délibéré ? S'il s'était agit de son père, ça l'aurait sûrement été ; mais c'était Granger, donc probablement pas.

Il n'avait nulle part où s'asseoir, et Granger ne s'était pas non plus levée.

Draco se garda bien d'exprimer le moindre outrage.

"Eh bien, M. Draco Malfoy," dit Granger une fois qu'il fut arrivé jusqu'à elle, "vous avez sollicité une audience et j'ai eu la grâce de vous l'octroyer. Quelle est votre requête ?"

_Viens me rendre visite au manoir Malfoy, mon père et moi voudrions te montrer quelques sorts intéressants._

"Potter, votre rival, m'a fait une offre," dit Draco, arborant un air sérieux. "Il n'était pas gêné à l'idée de perdre contre moi, mais se serait sentit humilié par votre victoire. Il veut donc joindre ses forces aux miennes et vous éradiquer immédiatement, pas seulement lors de notre première bataille mais à chacune d'entre elles. Si je n'accepte pas, Potter souhaite que je reste inactif ou que je vous harcèle pendant qu'il lancera une attaque de toute ses forces en début de bataille."

"Je vois," dit Granger, l'air surprise. "Et vous offrez de m'aider contre lui ?"

"Bien sûr," enchaîna immédiatement Draco. "Je n'ai pas trouvé que ce qu'il comptait vous faire était très juste."

"Voyons, mais c'est très gentil de votre part, M. Malfoy," dit Granger. "Je suis navrée la façon dont je vous ai parlé plus tôt. Nous devrions être amis. Puis-je vous appeler Draky ?"

Des sirènes d'alarmes se mirent à sonner dans la tête de Draco, mais il y avait une _chance_ qu'elle soit sincère...

"Bien sûr," dit Draco, "si je peux vous appeler Hermy."

Draco fut presque certain d'avoir vu son visage tressaillir.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Draco, "je pensais que ça donnerait une bonne leçon à Potter si nous l'attaquions tous les deux et l'éradiquions."

"Mais ne serait-ce pas injuste envers M. Potter ?" dit Granger.

"Je pense que ce serait très juste," dit Draco. "Il comptait déjà vous infliger cette trahison."

Granger le regardait d'un air sévère qui aurait peut-être pu l'intimider s'il avait été un Poufsouffle et pas un Malfoy. "Vous pensez que je suis assez stupide, n'est-ce pas M. Malfoy ?"

Draco eut un sourire charmeur. "Non, mademoiselle Granger, mais je me suis dit que je devrais au moins vérifier. Alors, que voulez-vous ?"

"Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me _soudoyer_ ?" dit Granger.

"Tout à fait," dit Draco. "Puis-je juste vous filer Gallion et vous voir combattre Potter plutôt que moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?"

"Non," dit Granger, "mais vous pouvez m'offrir dix Gallions et me voir vous combattre de façon équitable au lieu que je me concentre sur vous."

"Dix Gallions représentent une forte somme," dit prudemment Draco.

"Je ne savais pas que les Malfoys étaient pauvres," dit Granger.

Draco fixa Granger.

Il commençait à trouver cette situation étrange.

Cette réponse en particulier ne ressemblait pas à ce que cette fille en particulier avait l'habitude de dire.

"Eh bien," dit Draco, "on ne devient pas riche en jetant son argent par les fenêtres, vous savez."

"Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce qu'est un dentiste, M. Malfoy, mais mes parents sont _dentistes_, et toute somme inférieure à dix Gallions ne mérite pas que je m'y attarde."

"Trois Gallions," dit Draco, plus pour sonder le terrain qu'autre chose.

"Non," dit Granger. "Pas si vous voulez un combat équitable pour tous, et je ne pense pas qu'un Malfoy désire un combat équitable moins qu'il ne désire dix Gallions."

Draco commençait à trouver cette situation _très_ étrange.

"Non," dit Draco.

"Non ?" dit Granger. "Cette offre a une date d'expiration, M. Malfoy. Êtes-vous certain de vouloir risquer une année entière pendant laquelle vous serez lamentablement écrasé par le Survivant ? Ce serait plutôt gênant pour la maison Malfoy, vous ne pensez pas ?"

C'était un argument très persuasif, un argument très difficile à rejeter, mais vous ne deveniez pas riche en dépensant son argent quand votre cœur vous disait que c'était un piège.

"Non," dit Draco.

"À dimanche," dit Granger.

Draco fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Ça ne s'était _pas bien_ passé...

* * *

><p>"Hermione," dit Harry avec patience, "nous sommes <em>censés<em> fomenter l'un contre l'autre. Tu pourrais même me trahir et ça ne voudrait rien dire hors du champ de bataille."

Hermione secoua sa tête. "Ça ne serait pas gentil, Harry."

Il soupira. "Je ne pense pas que tu te mettes dans le bain comme il faut."

_Ça ne serait pas gentil_. Elle l'avait vraiment dit. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir insultée par ce que Harry pensait d'elle ou si elle devait être inquiétée par la possibilité qu'elle avait _vraiment_ l'air d'une telle sainte-nitouche le reste du temps.

Il était probablement temps de changer de sujet.

"Enfin bref, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose de particulier demain ?" dit Hermione. "C'est -"

Sa voix s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte.

"Oui, Hermione," dit Harry d'une voix un peu pincée, "quel jour sommes-nous ?"

* * *

><p><em>Interlude<em> :

Il avait été un temps ou le 31 octobre avait été Halloween en Angleterre magique.

Maintenant, c'était le jour de Harry Potter.

Harry avait refusé toutes les offres, mêmes celles du ministre Fudge qui lui auraient vraiment offert des faveurs politiques dans l'avenir et qu'il aurait _vraiment_ dû accepter en serrant les dents. Mais pour Harry, le 31 octobre serait à jamais le jour du Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a Tué mes Parents. Il aurait dû y avoir une petite cérémonie commémorative, discrète et digne, mais s'il y en avait eu une Harry n'avait pas été invité.

Poudlard prit un jour férié pour célébrer l'occasion. Même les Serpentard ne portèrent pas de noir hors de leur dortoir. Il y avait des événements spéciaux et des plats inhabituels et les enseignants regardaient ailleurs si quelqu'un courait dans les couloirs. C'était le dixième anniversaire après tout.

Harry passa la journée dans sa malle afin de ne gâcher la journée de personne, mangeant des barres énergétiques à la place de ses repas, relisant quelques uns de ses livres de science-fiction les plus tristes (et pas de fantasy), écrivant une lettre à Maman et Papa qui fut plus longue que celles qu'il envoyait d'habitude.


	30. Travail de groupe, partie 1

J.K. Rowling si un homme essaie de t'embêter tu peux penser bleu, compter deux et chercher une chaussure rouge.

* * *

><p>Nous étions le lundi 3 novembre et bientôt, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, les trois puissants de cette année, allaient débuter leur combat pour la domination suprême.<p>

(Harry avait été légèrement agacé par la façon dont le Survivant avait été rétrogradé du statut de dominant suprême à celui de membre d'un groupe de trois rivaux simplement à cause de sa participation à un concours, mais il comptait récupérer ce statut très bientôt).

Le champ de bataille était une section de la forêt non-Interdite particulièrement dense, car le professeur Quirrell pensait que pouvoir voir toutes les forces ennemies aurait été trop ennuyeux, même pour une première bataille.

Tous les élèves qui ne faisaient pas à proprement parler _partie_ d'une armée de première année étaient installés non loin et regardaient des écrans que le professeur Quirrell avait installés. Mis à part trois Gryffondor en quatrième année qui étaient pour le moment malades et restreints par madame Pomfresh aux lits de l'infirmerie. Mis à part eux, tout le monde était là.

Les élèves combattants étaient apprêtés non pas de leurs robes ordinaires mais d'uniformes de camouflage Moldus que le professeur Quirrell avait dénichés quelque part et qu'il avait fournis en quantité et en variété suffisante pour convenir à tout le monde. Non pas que les élèves se soient inquiétés de déchirures et de tâches, les sortilèges étaient là pour ça. Mais comme le professeur Quirrell l'avait expliqué à ces nés-sorciers surpris, de beaux habits dignes n'étaient pas efficaces lorsqu'il s'agissait de se cacher dans une forêt ou d'éviter des arbres en courant.

Et à la poitrine de chaque uniforme, un écusson portant le nom et l'emblème de l'armée du soldat. Un _petit_ écusson. Si vous vouliez que vos soldats portent, disons, des rubans colorés afin qu'ils puissent s'identifier les uns les autres avec certitude, au risque que l'ennemi fasse main basse sur les rubans, ça ne tenait qu'à vous.

Harry avait essayé d'avoir le nom Armée du Dragon.

Draco avait fait une crise en disant que cela dérouterait tout le monde.

Le professeur Quirrell avait décrété que Draco avait un droit préalable au nom s'il le souhaitait.

Donc maintenant Harry combattait l'Armée du Dragon.

Ce n'était probablement pas bon signe.

Pour leur emblème, au lieu du trop-évident dragon crachant du feu, Draco avait choisi de s'en tenir au feu. Élégant, euphémique, mortel. _C'est ce qui reste après notre passage_. Très Malfoy.

Harry, après avoir considéré des alternatives telles que le 501ème Bataillon Provisionnel et Les Servants Mortels de Harry, avait décidé que son armée serait connue sous l'appellation simple et digne de Légion du Chaos.

Leur emblème était une main dont les doigts étaient prêts à claquer.

Il était _universellement _accepté que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Harry avait ardemment prévenu Hermione que le fait qu'elle soit une fille réputée pour être gentille rendrait probablement les jeunes garçons servant sous son commandement nerveux et qu'elle devrait choisir quelque chose d'effrayant qui les rassurerait quant à sa coriacité et les rendrait fiers de faire partie de son armée, comme le Commando du Sang ou quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione avait appelé son armée le Régiment du Soleil.

Leur emblème était un smiley.

Et dans dix minutes, ils seraient en guerre.

Harry se tenait à l'emplacement de départ qui leur avait été indiqué, une large et lumineuse clairière ouverte où se trouvaient de vieilles souches pourrissantes qui avaient été dégagées dans un but inconnu sur un sol recouvert de petites constellations de feuilles balayées par le vent et des restes gris et secs d'une herbe qui n'avait pas survécu à la chaleur de l'été placée sous un soleil qui brillait puissamment depuis le ciel.

Autour de lui se trouvaient les vingt-trois soldats que le professeur Quirrell lui avait assignés. Presque tout Gryffondor s'était bien sûr inscrit, et plus de la moitié de Serpentard, et moins de la moitié de Poufsouffle, et une poignée de Serdaigle. Dans l'armée de Harry se trouvaient douze Gryffondor, six Serpentard, quatre Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle mis à part lui... non pas qu'il ait été possible de les distinguer en regardant leur uniforme. Pas de rouge, pas de vert, pas de jaune et pas de bleu. Juste des motifs de camouflages Moldus et un écusson sur la poitrine représentant une main prête à claquer des doigts.

Harry toisa ses vingt-trois soldats du regard. Ils portaient tous le même uniforme dénué de signe identificateur mis à part cet unique écusson.

Et Harry sourit alors, car il avait compris le dessein de cette partie du plan directeur du professeur Quirrell ; et Harry allait en tirer un avantage pour _ses propres_ desseins.

Un épisode légendaire de psychologie sociale était nommé l'expérience de Robbers Cave. Il avait eu lieu durant l'après-coup abasourdi de la seconde guerre mondiale, dans le but d'enquêter sur les causes et les remèdes des conflits entre groupes. Le scientifique avait organisé une colonie d'été pour vingt-deux garçons venus de vingt-deux écoles différentes, sélectionnant uniquement ceux qui venaient de familles stables de classe moyenne. La première phase de l'expérience avait consisté à découvrir ce qui était nécessaire pour _enclencher_ un conflit entre des groupes. Les vingt-deux garçons avaient été divisés en deux groupes de onze...

...et cela avait largement suffit.

Les hostilités avaient commencé au moment où les deux groupes étaient devenus conscients de la présence de l'autre groupe dans le parc et des insultes avaient été jetées dès la première rencontre. Ils s'étaient eux-mêmes nommés les Aigles et les Serpents à Sonnettes (ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de nom lorsqu'ils avaient pensé être seuls dans le parc) et avaient entrepris de développer des stéréotypes de groupes en contraste les uns avec les autres. Les Serpents à Sonnettes se voyaient comme des durs à cuir extrêmement grossiers, les Aigles se voyant par conséquent droits dans leurs bottes et bien élevés.

L'autre partie de l'expérience avait consisté à trouver comment résoudre les conflits de groupe. Rassembler les garçons pour qu'ils regardent des feux d'artifice n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils s'étaient contentés de se hurler les uns sur les autres et étaient restés à l'écart. Ce qui _avait_ fonctionné, c'était de leur annoncer qu'il y avait peut-être des vandales dans le parc, et aussi de leur annoncer que les deux groupes devraient travailler ensemble pour résoudre un défaut dans le système d'irrigation du parc. Une tâche commune, un ennemi commun.

Harry soupçonnait fort que le professeur Quirrell avait très bien compris ce principe lorsqu'il avait choisi de créer _trois_ armée par année.

_Trois_ armées.

Pas _quatre_.

Et certainement _pas_ divisées par maisons... sauf qu'à part M. Crabbe et M. Goyle, aucun Serpentard n'avait été assigné à Draco.

C'était ce genre de chose qui rassurait Harry quant à l'idée que le professeur Quirrell, en dépit de ses airs sombres et de sa prétention à la neutralité dans le conflit entre le Bien et le Mal, était secrètement du côté du Bien, non pas que Harry aurait jamais osé le dire à voix haute.

Et Harry décida profiter au maximum du plan du professeur Quirrell et de définir une identité de groupe à _sa_ façon.

Les Serpents à Sonnettes, une fois qu'ils avaient rencontré les Aigles, avaient commencé à se voir comme des durs à cuir, et ils s'étaient comportés en accord avec cette notion.

Les Aigles s'étaient considérés comme des gens bien élevés.

Et dans cette lumineuse clairière, éparpillés autour des vieilles souches pourrissantes, détourés par le soleil qui brillait puissamment depuis le ciel, le général Potter et ses vingt-trois soldats étaient disposés selon une configuration qui ne ressemblait même pas de loin à une formation. Certains soldats étaient debout, d'autres assis, certains se tenaient sur un jambe juste pour être différents.

Après tout, c'était la Légion du _Chaos_.

Et s'il n'y avait une bonne _raison_ de former des petites lignes bien propres, avait dit Harry avait dédain, il n'y aurait pas de petites lignes bien propres.

Harry avait divisé l'armée en six escouades de quatre soldats, chaque escouade dirigée par un Suggéreur d'escouade. Tous les troupes avaient l'ordre strict de désobéir à tout ordre reçu si obéir ne leur semblait pas être une bonne idée à ce moment précis, y compris cet ordre... à moins que Harry ou que le Suggéreur d'escouade ne préfixe l'ordre par "Merlin a dit", auquel cas on était censé vraiment obéir.

La stratégie principale de la Légion du Chaos était de se diviser et de venir de multiples directions, changeant de vecteurs au hasard et jetant les sorts de sommeil approuvés aussi rapidement qu'il était possible de recharger sa force magique. Et si vous voyez une chance de distraire ou de semer la confusion chez l'ennemi, vous la preniez.

Rapides. Créatifs. Imprévisibles. Hétérogènes. N'obéissez pas seulement aux ordres, décidez si ce que vous êtes en train de faire _maintenant_ a un sens.

Harry prétendait que c'était l'optimum de l'efficacité militaire, mais il n'en était pas aussi certain qu'il le prétendait... enfin, il avait reçu une opportunité en or de changer la façon dont certains élèves _se voyaient eux-mêmes_, et c'était ainsi qu'il comptait l'utiliser.

Cinq minutes avant la guerre, selon la montre de Harry.

Le général Potter marcha (d'un pas de civil) jusqu'à l'endroit où sa force aérienne attendait, tendue, balais déjà fermement tenus en main.

"Toutes les ailes au rapport," dit le général Potter. Ils avaient répété cela pendant leur session d'entraînement du samedi.

"Chef Rouge prêt," dit Seamus Finnigan, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

"Cinq Rouge prêt," dit Dean Thomas, qui avait attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir le dire.

"Chef Vert prêt", dit Theodore Nott avec raideur.

"Quarante-et-Un Vert prêt," dit Tracey Davis.

"Je veux vous voir dans les airs à l'instant où on entendra la cloche," dit le général Potter. "N'engagez pas le combat, je répète, n'engagez pas le combat. Fuyez si vous recevez des tirs." (Bien sûr, _personne_ ne jetterait un sort de sommeil au balais ou au sorcier ; on jetterait un sort qui donnait une lueur rouge temporaire à tout ce qu'il touchait. Si le balais ou le sorcier était touché, il était éliminé de la guerre.) "Chef Rouge et Cinq Rouge, volez vers l'armée de Malfoy aussi vite que possible, restez aussi haut que possible tout en les gardant dans votre champ de vision, revenez à l'instant où vous êtes certains de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Chef Vert, faites de même pour l'armée de Granger. Quarante-et-Un Vert, restez au-dessus de nous et surveillez tout soldat ou balais approchant, vous êtes le seul autorisé à tirer. Et souvenez-vous, je n'ai dit "Merlin a dit" avant aucun de ces ordres, mais on a _vraiment_ besoin de ces informations. Pour le Chaos !"

"Pour le Chaos !" répondirent les quatre en écho à des degrés variables d'enthousiasme.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Hermione lance une attaque immédiate sur Draco, auquel cas il mettrait ses troupes en position et commencerait à la soutenir, mais seulement après qu'elle ait subit des pertes sévères et causé quelque dommage. Si possible, il donnerait à l'opération l'apparence d'un sauvetage héroïque ; après tout, il ne faudrait pas laisser Soleil croire que Chaos n'était pas son ami.

Mais juste au cas où elle ne le ferait _pas_... eh bien c'était pour cela que la Légion du Chaos ne bougerait pas avant le retour de Chef Vert.

Les mouvements de Draco seraient dans son intérêt personnel. Il était prévisible qu'il prépare son armée à se défendre contre Hermione ; il pouvait s'être rendu compte, ou ne pas s'être rendu compte, que Harry avait menti lorsqu'il avait parlé d'attendre que la bataille soit terminée avant d'attaquer. Harry avait tout de même mis deux balais sur l'Armée du Dragon juste au cas où ils _feraient_ quelque chose, et juste au cas où Draco ou M. Goyle ou M. Crabbe seraient assez bon pour abattre un balais haut le ciel.

Mais c'était le général Granger qui était imprévisible, et Harry ne pourrait pas bouger avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

><p>Au cœur de la forêt, entouré d'ombres dansantes projetant des motifs au sol tandis qu'un voûte de feuilles ondulait haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, le général Malfoy se tenait là où les arbres étaient relativement moins denses. Il regardait ses troupes avec une calme satisfaction. Six unités de trois membres chacune, l'unité aérienne composée de quatre membres (à laquelle Grégory était assigné), et l'unité de commandement qui comprenait Vincent et lui-même. Ils n'avaient répété que pendant une courte période le samedi mais Draco avait la certitude d'avoir su expliquer les bases. Restez avec vos équipiez, surveillez leurs arrières et faites-leur confiance pour surveiller les vôtres. Bougez comme un seul homme. Obéissez aux ordres et ne révélez aucune frayeur. Visez, tirez, bougez, visez encore, tirez encore.<p>

Les six unités se placèrent le long d'un périmètre défensif autour de Draco, observant la forêt avec vigilance. Ils se tenaient, dos à dos, les baguettes maintenues basses jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de frapper.

Ils ressemblaient déjà remarquablement aux unités d'Aurors dont Draco avait observé l'entraînement pendant les inspections de son père.

Chaos et Soleil ne sauraient pas ce qui s'était abattu sur eux.

"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît," dit le général Malfoy.

Les six unités se détachèrent et pivotèrent vers Draco ; les visages des membres des forces aériennes se retournèrent, balais déjà en main.

Draco avait décidé d'attendre de gagner la première bataille avant d'exiger des saluts martiaux, lorsque les Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle seraient plus prêts à accepter de saluer un Malfoy.

Mais ses soldats se tenaient déjà si droits, surtout les Gryffondor, que Draco se demanda s'il avait eu besoin de délayer l'ordre. Grégory avait écouté en silence et avait confié à Draco que son initiative consistant à soutenir Harry Potter en cours de Défense la fois où le professeur Quirrell avait enseigné à Harry comment perdre lui avait déjà valu d'être reconnu comme un chef acceptable. Du moins si vous vous retrouviez assigné à son armée. _Tous les Serpentard ne se ressemblent pas ; il y a des Serpentard et des Serpentard_ était la phrase que répétaient les Gryffondor de son armée à leurs camarades de maison.

Draco était franchement stupéfait par la facilité de la chose. Il avait d'abord protesté contre le fait de n'avoir aucun Serpentard, et le professeur Quirrell lui avait dit que s'il voulait être le premier Malfoy à obtenir le contrôle total de la politique du pays, il lui faudrait apprendre comment gouverner les trois autres quarts de la population. C'était ce genre de chose qui rassurait Draco quant au fait que le professeur Quirrell avait bien plus de sympathies pour les gentils qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

La bataille en elle-même ne serait pas simple, en particulier si Granger commençait par attaquer les Dragons. Draco s'était torturé l'esprit, hésitant à immédiatement engager toutes ses forces dans une frappe préventive contre Granger, mais il s'était inquiété que 1) Harry l'ait complètement induit en erreur au sujet de ce que Granger risquait de faire et que 2) Harry l'ait complètement induit en erreur en disant qu'il attendrait que Granger attaque avant de participer à la bataille.

Mais l'Armée du Dragon avait un arme secrète, trois à vrai dire, ce qui suffirait peut-être à remporter la victoire même s'ils étaient attaqués par les deux armées en même temps...

Il était presque l'heure, et cela voulait dire que le moment du discours d'avant-bataille qu'il avait composé et mémorisé était venu.

"La bataille est sur le point de commencer," dit Draco. Sa voix était calme et précise. "Souvenez-vous de tout ce que moi-même, M. Crabbe et M. Goyle vous avons montré. Une armée gagne parce qu'elle est disciplinée et mortelle. Le général Potter et la Légion du Chaos ne seront pas disciplinés. Granger et le Régiment du Soleil ne seront pas mortels. Nous sommes disciplinés, nous sommes mortels, nous sommes des Dragons. La bataille est sur le point de commencer et nous sommes sur le point de la gagner."

* * *

><p>(Discours improvisé donné par le général Potter à la Légion du Chaos, immédiatement avant leur première bataille le 3 novembre 1001 à 14h56 :)<p>

Mes troupes, je ne vais pas vous mentir, notre situation est fort sombre. L'armée du Dragon n'a jamais perdu une bataille. Et Hermione Granger... a une très bonne mémoire. La vérité, c'est que la plupart d'entre vous vont probablement mourir. Mais nous devons gagner. Nous devons gagner pour qu'un jour les enfants puissent à nouveau connaître le goût du chocolat. Tout est en jeu. Littéralement tout. Si nous perdons, l'univers entier claquera comme une ampoule. Et je me rends maintenant compte que la plupart d'entre vous ne savent pas ce qu'est une ampoule. Eh bien, croyez-moi sur parole, nous sommes mal barrés. Mais si nous devons tomber, tombons en combattant, comme des héros, afin que lorsque les ténèbres s'approcheront nous puissions nous dire : _au moins nous nous sommes amusés_. Avez-vous peur de mourir ? Je sais que moi, oui. Je peux sentir ces frissons glacés de peur comme si quelqu'un injectait de la crème glacée dans mon T-shirt. Mais je sais... que l'Histoire nous regarde. Elle nous regardait lorsque nous nous changions et que nous enfilions nos uniformes. Elle prenait probablement des photos. Et l'Histoire, mes troupes, est écrite par les vainqueurs. Si nous gagnons cette guerre, nous pourrons écrire notre propre Histoire. Une Histoire dans laquelle Poudlard fut fondée par quatre elfes renégats. Nous pourrons faire étudier cette Histoire à tout le monde même si ce n'est pas vrai, et s'ils ne répondent pas correctement aux contrôles... ils redoubleront. Cela ne mérite-t-il pas de se sacrifier ? Non, ne répondez pas. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être sues. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait pourquoi il est là. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait pourquoi il se bat. Nous nous sommes juste réveillés dans ces uniformes, dans cette mystérieuse forêt, ne sachant rien hormis le fait que de gagner est le seul moyen de récupérer nos noms et notre mémoire. Les élèves dans ces autres armées, là, tout autour... ils sont exactement comme nous. Ils ne veulent pas mourir. Ils se battent pour se protéger les uns les autres, pour protéger les derniers amis qui leur restent. Ils se battent parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont des familles à qui ils manqueront, même s'il ne peuvent pas s'en souvenir pour l'instant. Ils se battent peut-être même pour sauver le monde. Mais nous avons une meilleure raison de combattre. Nous nous battons parce que nous aimons ça. Nous nous battons pour amuser de bizarres monstruosités venues d'au-delà de l'Espace et du Temps. Nous nous battons parce que nous sommes le Chaos. Bientôt, la bataille finale commencera, alors laissez-moi vous le dire maintenant car je n'en aurai pas l'occasion plus tard que ça a été un honneur d'être votre commandant, aussi bref que ce fut. Merci, merci à tous. Et souvenez-vous, votre but n'est pas seulement de faucher l'ennemi, notre but est de lui faire peur.

* * *

><p>Un grand tonnement retentit dans la forêt.<p>

Et le Régiment du Soleil se mit en marche.

* * *

><p>La tension monta et monta et Harry et les dix-neuf autres soldats qui restaient attendirent que les rapports aériens arrivent. Cela n'aurait pas dû prendre longtemps, les balais étaient rapides et les distances dans la forêt n'était pas très grandes -<p>

Deux balais approchèrent à grande vitesse depuis le camp de Draco et tous les soldats se tendirent. Ils n'exécutaient pas les manœuvres qui étaient le code du jour pour signaler un balais _ami_.

"_Dispersion et feu !"_ rugit le général Potter, et il accompagna ses mots de gestes, fonçant à pleine vitesse à couvert, dans la forêt ; puis, dès qu'il eut atteint les arbres, il pivota, leva sa baguette, essaya de trouver les balais dans le ciel -

"C'est bon !" cria une voix. "Ils repartent !"

Harry haussa mentalement les épaules. Il aurait été impossible d'empêcher Draco d'obtenir cette information, et il avait seulement appris qu'ils se tenaient immobiles.

Et les Chaotiques émergèrent lentement de la forêt -

"Balais approchants, ils viennent de chez Granger !" cria une autre voix. "Je pense que c'est Chef Vert, il a fait le chuté vrillé !"

Quelques instants plus tard, Theodore Nivett plongeait depuis le ciel et se posait entre les soldats.

"Granger a divisé ses forces en deux groupes !" hurla Nott tandis qu'il planait sur son balais. De la sueur tachait son uniforme et toute réserve avait quitté sa voix. "Elle attaque les deux armées ! Deux balais couvrent chaque force, ils m'ont poursuivit sur la moitié du chemin !"

_Diviser son armée, mais qu'est-ce que -_

Une large force concentrant son feu sur une force plus faible pouvait la réduire à néant sans recevoir beaucoup de dommages en retour. Si vingt soldats faisaient face à dix soldats, vingt sorts seraient dirigés vers dix personnes, avec seulement dix sorts allant dans l'autre sens, donc à moins que chacun de ces dix sorts ne soient les premiers et n'atteignent leur cible, la force la plus faible perdrait plus de personnes qu'elle ne saurait en emporter avec elle. _Vaincue dans le détail_ était le terme militaire pour ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on divisait ainsi ses forces. A quoi pouvait donc _penser_ Hermione...

Puis Harry comprit.

_Elle se comporte de façon équitable._

L'année en cours de Défense allait être longue.

"Très bien," dit Harry d'une voix forte afin que son armée puisse l'entendre. "Nous attendrons que l'aile rouge fasse son rapport, puis nous irons obscurcir un peu de soleil."

* * *

><p>Draco écouta les rapports des ailes en gardant un visage calme, tout le choc masqué à l'intérieur. A quoi pouvait donc <em>penser<em> Hermione ?

Puis Draco comprit.

_C'est une feinte_.

L'une des deux forces de Soleil allait changer de direction et les deux convergeraient sur... qui ?

* * *

><p>Neville Londubat marchait dans la forêt en direction de la force Soleil approchante, jetant occasionnellement un coup d'œil en l'air pour les balais. À ses côtés marchaient ses camarades d'escouade, Melvin Coote et Lavande Brown de Gryffondor, et Allen Flint de Serpentard. Allen Flint était leur Suggéreur d'escouade bien que Harry ait d'abord dit à Neville, en privé, que le poste était à lui s'il le voulait.<p>

Harry avait dit beaucoup de choses à Neville en privé, à commencer par "Tu sais, Neville, si tu veux être aussi génial que le Neville imaginaire qui vit dans ta tête mais qui n'a le droit de rien faire parce que tu as peur, tu devrais vraiment t'inscrire aux armées du professeur Quirrell."

Neville était _certain_ que le Survivant était télépathe. Il était tout bonnement impossible que Harry Potter l'ait appris autrement. Neville n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec _personne _ni donné le moindre signe ; et les _autres_ n'étaient pas comme ça, pas qu'il ait pu l'observer en tout cas.

Et la promesse de Harry s'était réalisée, c'_était_ différent d'un entraînement en cours de Défense. Neville avait espéré que l'entraînement résolve tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, et, eh bien, ça n'avait rien résolu. Même s'il pouvait jeter quelques sorts sur un autre élève pendant le cours tandis que le professeur Quirrell regardait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, même s'il pouvait éviter et riposter quand c'était _autorisé_ et que tout le monde _s'attendait_ à ce qu'il le fasse et que les gens le regarderaient bizarrement s'il ne le faisait _pas_, rien de tout cela ne lui avait permis de véritablement s'affirmer.

Mais faire partie d'une _armée_...

Quelque chose d'étrange remuait à l'intérieur de Neville tandis qu'il marchait au pas dans la forêt aux côté de ses camarades, l'emblème des doigts prêts à claquer cousu sur leur uniforme.

Il avait le droit de marcher normalement s'il le voulait, mais il avait envie d'aller au pas.

Á côté de lui, Melvin, Lavande et Allen semblaient tous avoir envie de marcher au pas.

Et Neville commença à doucement fredonner la Chanson du Chaos.

La mélodie était celle qu'un Moldu aurait identifié comme étant la Marche Impériale, aussi connue sous le nom de "Thème de Dark Vador" ; et les mots que Harry avait ajoutés étaient simples à mémoriser.

Doom doom doom  
>Doom doom doom doom doom doom<br>Doom doom doom  
>Doom doom doom doom doom doom<br>DOOM doom DOOM  
>Doom doom doom-doom-doom doom doom<br>Doom doom-doom-doom doom doom  
>Doom doom doom, doom doom doom<p>

Au deuxième couplet les autres s'étaient joints à lui, et bientôt on put entendre le même doux chant venir d'autres lieux de la forêt.

Et Neville marchait au côté de camarades Légionnaires du Chaos,  
>d'étranges sentiments remuaient en son cœur,<br>son imagination devenait réalité,  
>et de ses lèvres s'écoulait l'effrayante chanson du destin.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry regardait les corps éparpillés dans la forêt. Quelque chose au fond de lui eut la nausée et il dut se rappeler qu'ils étaient seulement endormis. Il y avait des filles parmi ceux tombés, et étrangement cela rendait la chose pire ; il devrait prendre garde de ne pas mentionner cela devant Hermione ou les Aurors retrouveraient ses restes fourrés dans une <em>petite<em> théière.

La moitié de l'armée de Soleil n'avait pas donné beaucoup de fil à retordre à Chaos. Les neufs soldats au sol avaient accouru en hurlant des propos incohérents, leur sort de bouclier simple activé, des écrans circulaires destinés à protéger leur visage et leur poitrine. Mais on ne pouvait pas tirer et maintenir le bouclier en même temps, et les soldats de Harry avaient simplement visé les jambes. Tous les Soleil sauf un étaient tombés alors que les "_Somnium_ !" retentissaient. La dernière avait désactivé son bouclier et était parvenue à atteindre l'un des soldats de Harry avait d'être touchée par la seconde vague de sorts de sommeil (le sort de sommeil était sans danger, même à répétition). Les deux balais de Soleil avaient été bien plus difficiles à abattre et s'étaient rendus responsables de la perte de trois chaotiques avant d'être submergés par un feu sol-air nourri.

Hermione n'était pas parmi ceux qui étaient tombés. Draco avait dû l'avoir et cela mettait Harry en _colère_ pour une raison qui lui était incompréhensible, il ne savait pas s'il ressentait un devoir de protection envers Hermione ou s'il se sentait floué de ne pas avoir pu l'abattre _lui-même_ ou si c'était les deux.

"Très bien," dit Harry, élevant la voix. "Mettons-nous tous d'accord sur une chose, ce n'était pas un vrai combat. C'était le général Granger commettant une erreur lors de sa première bataille. Le véritable combat d'aujourd'hui sera avec l'Armée du Dragon et il ne ressemblera en rien à ceci. Ça sera beaucoup plus amusant. Partons d'ici."

* * *

><p>Un balais s'abattit depuis le ciel, s'approchant effroyablement vite, puis il se cabra et décéléra si rapidement qu'on pouvait presque entendre l'air hurler et protester, et le balais s'immobilisa juste à côté de Draco.<p>

Ce n'était pas de la prise de risque inconsciente. Grégory Goyle était _bon à ce point_ et il ne perdait pas de temps.

"Potter arrive," dit Grégory sans la moindre trace de sa fausse voix traînante habituelle. "Ils ont encore leurs quatre balais, tu veux que je les descende ?"

"Non," dit sèchement Draco. "Combattre au-dessus de leur armée leur donne un trop grand avantage, ils te tireront dessus depuis le sol et même toi ne pourras peut-être pas les éviter. Attends que toutes les forces se soient engagées dans le combat."

Draco avait perdu quatre dragons contre douze soleils. Apparemment le généralement Granger _avait été_ aussi incroyablement stupide qu'elle en avait donné l'impression, même si elle n'avait pas fait partie des attaquants, et Draco n'avait donc eu l'opportunité ni de la railler ni de lui demander ce à quoi elle avait bien pu penser.

Comme tous le savaient, la vraie bataille serait contre Harry Potter.

"Préparez-vous !" rugit Draco à l'intention de ses troupes. "Restez avec vos camarades, agissez comme une seule unité, tirez dès que l'ennemi est à portée !"

Discipline contre Chaos.

Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile.

* * *

><p>L'adrénaline courait et courait dans le sang de Neville, si bien qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir à peine respirer.<p>

"Nous approchons," dit le général Potter d'une voix à peine assez forte pour être entendue de toute l'armée. "Il est temps de nous disperser."

Les camarades de Neville s'éloignèrent de lui. Ils se soutiendraient toujours, mais si vous restiez amassés, l'ennemi vous frappait bien plus facilement ; un tir visant l'un de vos camarades pourrait manquer et vous toucher à la place. Vous seriez bien plus difficile à atteindre en vous dispersant et en vous déplaçant aussi vite que possible.

La première chose que le général Potter avait faite pendant ses sessions d'entraînement était de les faire se tirer l'un sur l'autre en courant, ou bien avec les deux immobiles, ou bien avec une personne bougeant et l'autre restant immobile - le contre du sort de sommeil était simple à utiliser mais on y avait pas droit pendant les vraies batailles. Le général Potter avait minutieusement noté tout ce qui s'était passé puis il avait fait quelques graphiques et quelques équations, et il avait ensuite annoncé qu'il était plus logique de se concentrer non pas sur la lenteur et la précision des tirs mais plutôt sur la vitesse et l'esquive.

Le fait de ne pas marcher au côté de ses camarades embêtait encore Neville, mais les effrayants cris de guerre qu'ils avaient appris tonnaient déjà au-dessus de sa tête et cela compensait son désarroi pour beaucoup.

Cette fois, se jura intérieurement Neville, sa voix n'allait absolument certainement pas se mettre à couiner.

"Boucliers levés," dit le général Potter, "déflecteurs concentrés sur l'avant."

"_Contego_," murmura l'armée, et les écrans circulaires apparurent de nulle part devant leur tête et leur poitrine.

Un goût pierreux emplit la bouche de Neville. Le général Potter ne leur aurait pas ordonné de lancer leur bouclier à moins qu'ils ne soient presque à portée. Neville pouvait voir les formes en uniforme des dragons qui se déplaçaient à travers le dense feuillage de la forêt, et les dragons devaient eux aussi les voir -

"_Attaque !_" dit un cri au loin, la voix de Draco Malfoy, et le général Potter mugit : "_Chargez -_"

Toute l'adrénaline du sang de Neville fut libérée, ses jambes prirent le contrôle, l'envoyant voltiger plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, droit vers l'ennemi, sachant sans avoir besoin de regarder que tous ses camarades faisaient de même.

"_Du sang pour les dieux du sang_ !" cria Neville. "_Des crânes pour le trône de crâne !_ _Ia ! Shub-Niggurath ! Le flanc de l'ennemi est sur le côté !_"

Il y eut un impact muet lorsque les sorts se brisèrent sur le bouclier de Neville. Si d'autres sorts avaient été tirés, ils n'avaient pas atteint leur cible.

Neville vit le bref regard de peur sur le visage de Wayne Hopkins, qui se tenait à côté de deux Gryffondors que Neville ne reconnaissait pas, et alors -

- Neville abaissa son bouclier simple et fit feu sur Wayne -

- rata -

- ses jambes coururent _droit_ à travers le groupe ennemi en direction de trois autres dragons, leur baguette se levant vers lui, leur bouche s'ouvrant -

- sans même s'en rendre compte, Neville se laissa chuter sur le sol forestier juste au moment où trois voix crièrent "_Somnium_ !"

Cela fit mal, des cailloux et des racines dures s'enfonçant dans Neville tandis qu'il roulait, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que de tomber de son balais mais il avait quand même heurté le sol assez durement et soudain une intuition le frappa et il resta immobile et ferma les yeux.

"Arrêtez ça !" cria une voix. "Ne tirez pas, on est des dragons !"

Avec un éclair de satisfaction glorieuse, Neville comprit qu'il était parvenu à se placer entre deux groupes de dragons juste au moment où l'un des groupes lui avait tiré dessus. Harry avait parlé de cette tactique, dont le but était que l'ennemi hésite à ouvrir le feu, mais apparemment la méthode marchait encore mieux que cela.

Et en plus de ça, les dragons pensaient qu'ils l'avaient _eu_ puisqu'ils l'avaient vu tomber au moment où ils avaient tiré.

Neville compta mentalement jusqu'à vingt puis il ouvrit les yeux un chouilla.

Les trois dragons étaient très proches, leurs têtes pivotant en tous sens tandis que des "_Somnium !" _et "_Des crânes pour le trône de crânes !_" emplissaient l'espace autour d'eux. Tous trois avaient leur bouclier simple levé.

Neville avait toujours sa baguette en main, et il ne lui fallut pas faire un grand effort pour la pointer vers l'une des bottes du garçon et murmurer "_Somnium_."

Neville ferma rapidement les yeux et relaxa sa main lorsqu'il entendit le garçon chuter.

"_C'est venu d'où ?_" cria Justin Finch-Fletchley, et Neville entendit des bruissements sur le sol de la forêt alors que les deux dragons se retournaient encore et encore, à la recherche d'un ennemi.

"_Reformez les rangs_ !" mugit la voix de Malfoy. "_Revenez à moi, tout le monde, ne les laissez pas vous éparpiller !_"

Les oreilles de Neville entendirent les deux dragons sauter au-dessus de son corps allongé et partir en courant.

Neville ouvrit les yeux et se remit assez douloureusement sur pied, puis il réorienta sa baguette et prononça le nouveau sort que le général Potter leur avait enseigné à tous. Ils ne pouvaient pas créer de véritables sorts d'illusion pour troubler l'ennemi, mais même à leur âge ils pouvaient -

"_Ventriliquo_," chuchota Neville, pointant sa baguette du côté de Justin et de l'autre garçon, puis il hurla : "_Pour Cthulhu et pour la gloire !_"

Justin et l'autre garçon s'arrêtèrent abruptement, tournant leur bouclier vers l'endroit d'où Neville avait fait jaillir son cri de guerre, et c'est alors que de multiples "_Somnium_ !" jaillirent brusquement et que l'autre garçon s'effondra avant que Neville n'ait pu prendre le temps de viser.

"_Le dernier est à moi_ !" hurla Neville, et il commença à sprinter droit vers Justin, qui avait été méchant avec lui jusqu'à ce que des Poufsouffles plus âgés ne lui fassent la morale. Neville était entouré par ses camarades et _ça_ voulait dire -

"_Attaque spéciale, bond chaotique !_" cria Neville tout en courant, et il sentit son corps devenir plus léger, puis plus léger encore, au fur et à mesure que ses camarades tournaaient leur baguette vers lui et jetaient discrètement le sort de lévitation, et Neville leva sa main gauche et claqua des doigts et utilisa ensuite ses jambes pour se propulser loin du sol aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et il _s'éleva_ dans les airs. Une expression de surprise totale apparut sur le visage de Justin lorsque Neville passa _au-dessus_ de son bouclier et qu'il dirigea sa baguette vers le bas, en direction de la forme en-dessous de lui, et qu'il cria : "_Somnium_ !"

Parce qu'il avait trouvé ça cool, voilà pourquoi.

Neville ne plaça pas correctement ses pieds au moment de l'atterrissage et il laboura pas mal le sol, mais deux des trois autres légionnaires du chaos étaient parvenus à garder leur baguette sur lui pendant toute la durée de son vol et il n'atterrit donc pas trop durement.

Et Neville se remit sur pied, haletant. Il savait qu'il aurait dû bouger, des gens hurlaient "_Somnium_ !" un peu partout -

"_Je suis Neville, le dernier des Londubat_ !" cria Neville vers le ciel, sa baguette pointée à la verticale comme s'il mettait au défi les cieux d'un bleu éclatant, sachant que rien après ce jour ne serait plus pareil. "_Neville du Chaos ! Affrontez-moi si vous l'o-_"

(Lorsque Neville se réveilla, on lui dit que l'Armée du Dragon avait pris sa sortie comme le signal de la contre-attaque).

* * *

><p>La fille à côté de Harry s'affaissa, prenant le tir qui lui était destiné, et il put entendre l'exultation lointaine de M. Goyle, puis le balais de ce dernier fonça à côté d'eux, tranchant l'air avec tant de force qu'il aurait dû exploser dans son sillage.<p>

"_Luminos_ !" cria l'un des garçons à côté de Harry. Il n'avait pas été capable de récupérer assez de force magique pour le faire plus tôt, et M. Goyle l'esquiva sans ralentir.

Chaos n'avait maintenant plus que six soldats debout et l'Armée du Dragon en avait deux, et le seul problème était que l'un de ces soldats était invincible et qu'il fallait trois soldats ne serait-ce que pour le maintenir sous son bouclier.

Ils avaient perdu plus de soldats à cause de M. Goyle qu'à cause de tous les autres dragons réunis, et il ondulait et esquivait à travers les airs si vite que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, et il pouvait _tirer sur les gens tout en esquivant_.

Harry avait imaginé toutes sortes de façons d'arrêter M. Goyle mais aucune n'était _sûre_, même utiliser le sort de lévitation pour le ralentir (c'était un rayon continu bien plus facile à diriger) ne serait pas sûr car il pourrait tomber de son balais ; lui jeter des objets n'était pas sûr, et alors que le sang de Harry commençait à se glacer il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se souvenir de ce fait.

_C'est un jeu. Tu n'essaies pas de le _tuer_. Ne gâche pas tous tes plans pour un jeu..._

Harry pouvait voir le motif, il pouvait voir comment M. Goyle ondulait, il pouvait voir comment et quand ils devraient tous tirer pour créer une toile de tirs que M. Goyle ne pourrait pas éviter, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas été capable de _l'expliquer_ assez vite à ses soldats, ils ne pouvaient pas coordonner leurs tirs aussi bien que nécessaire, et maintenant ils n'avaient plus assez de gens pour le faire -

_Je refuse de perdre, pas comme ça, pas toute mon armée à cause d'un seul soldat !_

Le balais de M. Goyle tourna plus rapidement que cela n'aurait dû être possible et il commença alors à se diriger vers Harry et celles de ses troupes qui étaient encore debout, Harry pouvait sentir le garçon à côté de lui devenir nerveux, prêt à se jeter devant son général.

_PAS QUESTION._

La baguette de Harry se leva, dirigée vers M. Goyle, et l'esprit de Harry visualisa le motif, et les lèvres de Harry s'ouvrirent et sa voix hurla -

"___-"_

* * *

><p>Lorsque les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il était confortablement allongé, mains jointes sur la poitrine, tenant sa baguette tel un héros tombé au combat.<p>

Harry se rassit lentement. Sa _magie_ lui faisait mal, une sensation étrange mais pas totalement déplaisante, tout à fait comme la brûlure et la léthargie qui survenaient après un exercice physique difficile.

"Le général est éveillé !" cria une voix. Harry cligna des yeux et mit au point en direction de celle-ci.

Quatre de ses soldats tenaient leur baguette sur un hémisphère prismatique iridescent, et Harry comprit que la bataille n'était pas terminée. Ah oui... il n'avait pas été touché par un sort de sommeil, il s'était juste épuisé, donc il était toujours en jeu en se réveillant.

Harry se doutait que quelqu'un allait lui donner une leçon et lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas épuiser sa magie jusqu'à l'inconscience pour un jeu d'enfants. Mais il n'avait pas fait de mal à M. Goyle en se mettant en colère et c'était ça qui comptait.

Puis l'esprit de Harry découvrit que ce qui venait de se produire impliquait autre chose. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à l'anneau d'acier à l'auriculaire de sa main gauche et faillit jurer à voix haute lorsqu'il vit que le petit diamant manquait et qu'il y avait un marshmallow au sol près de l'endroit où il était tombé.

Il avait maintenu cette métamorphose pendant dix-sept jours et maintenant il lui faudrait recommencer.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu faire ça quatorze jours plus tard, _après_ que le professeur McGonagall l'ait autorisé à métamorphoser le rocher de son père. C'était là une très bonne leçon apprise de la moins dangereuse des façons possibles.

_Note à moi-même : toujours enlever l'anneau de mon doigt avant de vider toute ma magie._

Harry se releva en poussant au sol avec une certaine difficulté. Utiliser toute la magie n'épuisait pas les muscles, mais courir entre les arbres, si.

Il tituba jusqu'à l'hémisphère iridescent qui contenait Draco Malfoy, lequel tenait sa baguette levée pour maintenir le bouclier et souriait froidement en regardant Harry.

"Où est le cinquième soldat ?" dit Harry.

"Euh..." dit un garçon dont Harry n'arrivait pour l'instant pas à se remémorer le nom. "J'ai jeté un sort de sommeil sur le bouclier et il a rebondit et a touché Lavande, je veux dire, le sort n'aurait pas dû rebondir selon cet angle mais ça l'a quand même touché..."

Draco avait un sourire en coin.

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux, "ces jolis petits trios sont la formation utilisée par les organisations militaires magiques professionnelles ? Composés de soldats entraînés qui peuvent facilement toucher des cibles en mouvement si leurs mains sont stables et qui peuvent combiner leurs capacités défensives tant qu'ils restent ensemble ? Contrairement à _tes_ soldats ?"

Le sourire avait disparu du visage de Draco et il était maintenant dur et lugubre.

"Tu sais," dit Harry d'un ton léger, sachant qu'aucun de ses soldats ne comprendrait le véritable message qui allait passer entre eux, "ça démontre juste que tu devrais toujours remettre en question ce que tes modèles font, demander pourquoi ils font les choses ainsi et si ça a toujours un sens de le faire dans le contexte qui te préoccupe. Au fait, n'oublie pas d'appliquer ce conseil à la vie de tous les jours. Et merci pour les cibles lentes et ramassées."

Car Draco avait déjà entendu cette leçon, et, Harry le suspectait, l'avait ignorée, soupçonnant Harry de vouloir éloigner sa loyauté des traditions Sang-Pur. Ce que Harry _voulait_, bien sûr. Mais cet exemple fournirait une excellente excuse, le samedi suivant, pour soutenir la notion que remettre l'autorité en question n'était qu'une technique pratique de la vie de tous les jours. Et Harry mentionnerait aussi les expériences qu'il avait faites, d'abord avec des individus puis avec des groupes, pour vérifier que ses idées concernant l'importance de la vitesse était en effet _correctes_, afin de bien faire rentrer la notion que Draco devait en permanence rester à l'affût d'occasions d'appliquer cette méthode au quotidien.

"Vous n'avez pas _encore_ gagné, général Potter !" gronda Draco. "Peut-être que le temps va te manquer et que le professeur Quirrell déclarera un match nul."

Une remarque juste et digne d'inquiétude. La guerre s'achèverait lorsque le professeur Quirrell déciderait qu'une armée avait en pratique gagné. Le professeur Quirrell avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de conditions de victoire _formelles_ parce qu'alors Harry trouverait un moyen de contourner les règles. Harry devait admettre que c'était vrai.

Et Harry ne pouvait pas blâmer le professeur Quirrell de ne pas avoir déjà mis fin au jeu, car il était plausible que le dernier soldat de l'Armée du Dragon puisse abattre les cinq survivants de la Légion du Chaos.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Quelqu'un ici sait-il quoi que ce soit au sujet du sort de défense du général Malfoy ?"

Il apparut que le bouclier de Draco était une version du _Protego_ standard qui incluait plusieurs désavantages, le plus important étant que le bouclier ne pouvait pas bouger avec le sorcier.

L'avantage - ou du point de vue de Harry, le désavantage - était qu'il était plus simple à apprendre, plus simple à jeter, et bien plus simple à maintenir pendant de longues périodes.

Il leur faudrait marteler le bouclier avec des sorts d'attaquer pour le faire tomber.

Et apparemment, Draco pouvait exercer un certain contrôle sur l'angle de réflexion selon lequel les sorts rebondissaient.

L'idée vint à Harry d'utiliser Wingardium Leviosa pour empiler de lourds rochers sur le bouclier jusqu'à ce que Draco ne puisse plus le maintenir sous une telle pression... mais les rochers pourraient alors tomber et heurter Draco, et blesser le général ennemi pour de vrai ne faisait pas partie des objectifs du jour.

"Donc," dit Harry. "Existe-t-il des sorts spécialisés dans le perçage de bouclier ?"

Il y en avait.

Harry demanda si l'un de ses soldats en connaissait.

Aucun n'en connaissait.

Dans le bouclier, Draco avait de nouveau son sourire en coin.

Harry demanda s'il existait des sorts d'attaque qui ne rebondiraient _pas_.

Il semblait que les éclairs étaient généralement absorbés plutôt que réfléchis par les boucliers.

... personne ne savait jeter le moindre sort ressemblant de près ou de loin à un éclair.

Draco pouffa.

Harry soupira.

Il déposa sa baguette au sol d'un geste délibéré.

Et il annonça d'un ton assez las qu'il ferait tomber le bouclier de Draco lui-même à l'aide d'une méthode qui demeurerait mystérieuse et que tout le monde devrait tirer sur Draco au moment où le bouclier tomberait.

Les Légionnaires du Chaos eurent l'air nerveux.

Draco avait l'air calme, c'est à dire qu'il se contrôlait parfaitement.

Un couverture fine et repliée émergea de la bourse de Harry.

Il s'assit à côté du bouclier iridescent et se passa la couverture sur la tête pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il faisait - à part Draco, bien sûr.

De la bourse émergèrent une batterie de voiture et une paire de câbles de démarrage.

... ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quitté le monde Moldu pour commencer une nouvelle ère de recherche magique sans emmener avec lui un moyen de générer de l'électricité.

Peu après, les Légionnaires du Chaos entendirent un claquement de doigts suivis d'un crépitement venant de sous la couverture. La luminosité du bouclier augmenta, et ils entendirent la voix de Harry dire : "Ne soyez pas distraits s'il vous plaît, restez concentrés sur le général Malfoy."

On pouvait voir la tension augmenter sur le visage de Draco, ainsi que la furie, l'agacement et la frustration.

Harry lui sourit et mima de ses lèvres _te dirai plus tard_.

Et c'est alors qu'une spirale d'énergie verte jaillit de la forêt et se fracassa sur le bouclier qui fit un bruit de morceaux de verre frottés les uns contre les autres. Draco tituba.

Dans un mouvement de panique soudain et frénétique, Harry détacha les câbles de démarrage de la batterie et les donna à manger à sa bourse, puis il fourra la batterie elle-même dans la bourse, puis il arracha la couverture, ramassa sa baguette et se leva.

Tous ses soldats étaient toujours là, regardant les environs avec frénésie.

"_Contego_," dit Harry, et ses soldats l'imitèrent, mais Harry ne savait même pas dans quelle direction orienter son bouclier. "Quelqu'un a-t-il vu d'où cela venait ?" Des têtes se secouèrent. "Et général Malfoy, cela vous embêterait-t-il de me dire si _vous_ avez eu le général Granger ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Draco d'une voix acide, "bien sûr que ça m'embêterait."

_Oh bon sang_.

L'esprit de Harry commença à faire des calculs, Draco dans le bouclier, passablement épuisé, Harry épuisé aussi, Hermione dans les bois dieu savait où, Harry et quatre autres chaotiques encore debout...

"Vous savez, général Granger," dit Harry haut et fort, "vous auriez vraiment dû attendre que j'ai vaincu le général Malfoy avant d'attaquer. Vous auriez peut-être pu abattre _tous_ les survivants."

De quelque part s'éleva le rire aigu d'une fille.

Harry se figea.

_Ce n'était pas Hermione_.

Et c'est alors que le chant terrifiant, étrange et joyeux s'éleva, venant de tout autour d'eux.

"_N'aies pas peur ne sois pas triste,  
><em>_On ne fait du mal qu'aux méchants..."_

"_Granger a triché !_" cracha Draco depuis l'intérieur du bouclier. "Elle a réveillé ses soldats ! Pourquoi le professeur Quirrell ne -"

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit Harry, la nausée nouant déjà son estomac. Il détestait vraiment perdre. "C'était une bataille très facile, non ? Ils sont tous tombés comme des mouches ?"

"Oui," dit Draco. "Nous les avons tous eus du premier coup -"

Le regard de compréhension horrifiée se répandit de Draco jusqu'aux Légionnaires du Chaos.

"Non," dit Harry, "on ne les a pas eus."

Des formes en camouflage apparaissaient parmi les arbres.

"Alliés ?" dit Harry.

"Alliés," dit Draco.

"Bien," dit la voix du général Granger, et une spirale d'énergie verte jaillit des bois et réduisit le bouclier de Draco en miettes.

* * *

><p>Le général Granger passa le champ de bataille en revue avec un sentiment de satisfaction certain. Il n'y avait plus que neuf Soldats du Soleil mais c'était probablement assez pour s'occuper du dernier survivant ennemi, d'autant plus que Parvati, Anthony et Ernie pointaient déjà leur baguette en direction du général Potter, qu'elle voulait voir pris en vie (enfin, conscient).<p>

C'était Mal, elle le savait, mais elle voulait vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ pavoiser.

"Il y a un truc, c'est ça ?" dit Harry, la tension perçant dans sa voix. "Il _doit _y avoir un truc. Tu ne peux pas juste te transformer en un général parfait. Pas en plus de tout le reste. Tu n'es pas Serpentard à ce point ! Tu n'écris pas des poèmes effrayants ! _Personne n'est bon en tout_ !"

Le général Granger regarda ses Soldats du Soleil puis revint à Harry. Tout le monde regardait probablement cette scène depuis les écrans situés à l'extérieur.

Et le général Granger dit : "Je peux tout faire si j'étudie assez."

"Oh arrête ça c'est n'im-"

"_Somnium_."

Harry s'effondra au sol au milieu de sa phrase.

"SOLEIL GAGNE," tonna l'énorme voix du professeur Quirrell, semblant venir à la fois de partout et de nulle part.

"La gentillesse a gagné !" s'écria le général Granger.

"_Hourra_ !" crièrent les Soldats du Soleil. Même les Gryffondor le dirent, et ils le dirent avec fierté.

"Et quelle est la morale de la bataille d'aujourd'hui ?" dit le général Granger.

"_On peut tout faire si on étudie assez !_"

Et les survivants du Régiment du Soleil marchèrent au pas vers le champ de la victoire, chantant leur rengaine en avançant :

_N'aies pas peur ne sois pas triste,  
><em>_On ne fait du mal qu'aux méchants  
><em>_On leur donne un nouveau chez eux  
><em>_Où de nouveaux amis les gardent  
><em>_Sois sûr de dire qui t'envoie,  
><em>_Le Régiment du Soleil Granger !_


	31. Travail de groupe, partie 2

Après-coups :

* * *

><p>Harry faisait les cents pas dans son bureau de général, qui se trouvait être un lieu idéal pour pratiquer cette activée, et Harry ne lui avait d'ailleurs découvert aucune autre utilité.<p>

_Comment ?_

_Comment ?_

Hermione n'aurait pas dû remporter la bataille ! Pas du première coup, pas avec sa nature non-violente, devenir une commandante militaire géniale en plus de tout le reste, c'était trop, même pour _elle_.

Avait-elle appris des notions de tactique dans un livre d'histoire militaire ? Mais ça n'avait pas été qu'une seule tactique, elle avait parfaitement disposé ses forces de façon à bloquer toute retraite, et elles avaient été mieux coordonnées que les siennes _ou_ que celles de Draco...

Le professeur Quirrell avait-il brisé sa promesse de ne pas l'aider ? Lui avait-il donné le journal du général Tacticus ou quelque chose du genre ?

Harry ratait quelque chose, quelque chose de très important, et son esprit tourbillonnait encore et encore et il ne pouvait toujours rien trouver.

Harry finit par soupirer. Tout cela ne le mènerait nulle part, et il lui fallait apprendre le sort de bris de bouclier auprès de Hermione ou de quelqu'un d'autre avant la prochaine bataille - le professeur Quirrell avait expliqué à Harry d'un ton amusé mais aussi lourd de mises en gardes implicites que "aucun objet magique mis à part ceux je vous donne" incluait la technologie Moldue, peu importe à quel point elle _n'était pas magique_. Et puis Harry devait aussi trouver comment abattre M. Goyle la prochaine fois...

Les batailles rapportaient beaucoup de points Quirrell aux généraux et Harry devait vraiment s'y mettre s'il voulait gagner le vœu de Noël du professeur Quirrell.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre individuelle de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy fixait le vide comme si le mur devant son bureau avait été la chose la plus fascinante du monde.<p>

_Comment ?_

_Comment ?_

Rétrospectivement, l'idée avait été évidente en termes de fourberie, mais Granger n'était pas _censée_ être fourbe ! Elle avait été trop Poufsouffle pour jeter un sort d'attaque simple ! Le professeur Quirrell l'avait-il conseillée en dépit de sa promesse ou...

Et Draco comprit enfin ce qu'il aurait dû faire bien plus tôt.

Ce que Harry Potter lui avait _dit_ de faire, ce qu'il l'avait _entraîné_ à faire, et Harry l'avait malgré cela prévenu que son cerveau aurait besoin de temps avant de se rendre compte que les méthodes s'appliquaient à la vie de tous les jours, et Draco ne l'avait pas _compris_ avant aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu éviter chacune de ses erreurs s'il avait juste _appliqué_ les choses que Harry lui avait déjà _dites_ -

Draco dit à voix haute : "Je remarque que je suis confus."

_Ta force en tant que rationaliste est d'être plus facilement rendu confus par la fiction que par la réalité._

Draco était confus.

Donc l'une de ses croyances était une fiction.

Granger n'aurait pas dû être capable de faire ça.

Donc elle n'en avait probablement pas été capable.

_Je promets de ne pas aider le général Granger à votre insu de quelque façon que ce soit._

Dans un moment de compréhension soudaine et horrifiée, Draco fit voltiger des feuilles, fouillant le fatras qu'était son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Et c'était là.

Au beau milieu de la liste des gens et des fournitures assignées à chacune des trois armées.

_Maudit_ professeur Quirrell !

Draco l'avait _lu_ et malgré cela il ne l'avait pas _vu_ -

* * *

><p>Le soleil de l'après-midi se déversait dans le bureau du régiment du Soleil, illuminant le général Granger, assise dans sa chaise, nimbée d'une aura d'or.<p>

"Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que Malfoy comprendra ?" dit le général Granger.

"Pas longtemps," dit le colonel Blaise Zabini. "Peut-être l'a-t-il déjà compris. Combien de temps avant que Potter ne comprenne ?"

"L'éternité," dit le général Granger, "à moins que Malfoy ne le lui dise ou que l'un de ses soldats ne comprenne. Harry Potter ne pense tout simplement pas comme ça."

"Vraiment ?" dit le capitaine Ernie McMillan, relevant les yeux d'un coin de table où il se faisait écraser aux échecs par le capitaine Ron Weasley (ils avaient rapporté toutes les autres chaises après le départ de Malfoy, bien sûr). "Je veux dire, ça m'a l'air assez évident. Qui essaierait d'avoir toutes les idées à lui seul ?"

"Harry," dit Hermione exactement au moment où Zabini dit "Malfoy."

"Malfoy pense qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde," dit Zabini.

"Et Harry... ne _voit_ pas vraiment les autres comme ça," dit Hermione.

C'était plutôt triste à vrai dire. Harry avait grandi seul, très seul. Non pas qu'il pense consciemment que seuls les génies avaient le droit d'exister. C'est juste qu'il ne lui _viendrait jamais à l'esprit_ que quiconque dans l'armée de Hermione, à part Hermione, soit capable d'avoir la moindre bonne idée.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Hermione. "Capitaines Goldstein et Weasley, vous avez pour mission de trouver des idées stratégiques pour notre prochaine bataille. Capitaines Macmillan et Susan - pardon, je voulais dire Macmillan et Bones - essayez de trouver des tactiques que nous pourrions utiliser, et aussi des entraînements que nous devrions essayer. Oh, et félicitations pour notre chant de guerre, capitaine Goldstein, je pense que c'était un vrai plus pour notre _esprit de corps_" [NdT : en français dans le texte].

"Et qu'allez vous faire ?" dit Susan. "Et le colonel Zabini ?"

Hermione se leva en s'étirant. "Je vais essayer de découvrir à quoi Harry Potter pense et le colonel Zabini va essayer de découvrir ce que Draco Malfoy risque de faire la prochaine fois, et après avoir découvert quelque chose nous nous joindrons à vous. Je vais marcher tout en réfléchissant. Zabini, vous voulez m'accompagner ?"

"Oui, général," dit Zabini avec fraîcheur.

Elle n'avait pas voulu que ce soit un ordre. Hermione soupira un peu en pensée. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, et bien que l'idée initiale de Zabini ait certainement fonctionné, elle n'était pas _tout à fait_ certaine que le citation mélange d'incitations positives et négatives fin de citation du professeur Quirrell suffirait à garder Zabini dans son camp jusqu'en décembre, lorsque les traîtres seraient autorisés pour la première fois...

Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire avec le vœu de Noël du professeur Quirrell. Peut-être que lorsque le moment viendrait, elle demanderait juste à Mandy si elle voulait quelque chose.


	32. Interlude : Gestion des finances pers

[NdT : Titre complet :_ Interlude : Gestion des finances personnelle_s]

* * *

><p>"Mais, professeur," argua Harry, une partie de son désespoir à présent audible, "laisser tous mes biens dans un coffre fort non diversifié rempli de pièces d'or... c'est de la folie, professeur ! C'est comme, je ne sais pas, comme de faire des expériences de métamorphose sans avoir consulté un professeur ! On ne fait tout simplement pas ça avec l'argent !"<p>

Depuis le visage parcheminé du vieux sorcier - en-dessous du chapeau de vacances festif qui ressemblait à une collision entre une automobile en tissu vert et une autre en tissu rouge - un regard triste et grave perça vers Harry.

"Je suis désolé, Harry," dit Dumbledore, "et je te demande pardon, mais te laisser contrôler tes finances te donnerait bien trop d'autonomie."

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et aucun son ne s'échappa. Il était littéralement sans voix.

"Je t'autoriserai à retirer cinq Gallions pour les cadeaux de Noël," dit Dumbledore, "ce qui est plus que ce qu'un garçon de ton âge devrait dépenser mais ne présente, je pense, aucune menace -"

"_Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez de dire ça !_" les mots avaient jaillit hors de la bouche de Harry. "Vous _admettez_ être à ce point manipulateur ?"

"Manipulateur ?" dit le vieux sorcier, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Non, ce serait manipulateur si je ne l'admettais _pas_ ou si j'avais un autre motif caché derrière l'évidence. C'est assez simple, Harry. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à jouer au jeu et te laisser des milliers de Gallions avec lesquels chambouler le plateau serait insensé."

* * *

><p>Les joyeux tiraillements du Chemin de Traverse avaient augmentés au centuple puis encore redoublés à l'approche de Noël, avec tous les magasins ensevelis sous les brillants objets magiques qui étincelaient tellement qu'on aurait dit que l'esprit de Noël allait perdre les pédales et transformer tout le quartier en un joyeux cratère de vacances. Les rues étaient si bondées de sorciers et de sorcières vêtus d'habits festifs et <em>criards<em> qu'on en avait les yeux presque aussi sévèrement agressés que les oreilles ; et, à en voir la déconcertante variété d'acheteurs, il était clair que le Chemin de Traverse était une attraction internationale. Il y avait des sorcières emmitouflées dans d'énormes pans de tissu, telles des momies en serviette, et des sorciers portant des chapeaux hauts-de-forme et des peignoirs très formels, et de jeunes enfants sachant à peine marcher qui étaient décorés de lumières presques aussi brillantes que celles des magasins eux-mêmes, et leurs parents les tenaient en main, les menant à travers ce pays des merveilles magiques et les laissant piailler tout leur saoûl. C'était le moment d'être joyeux.

Et au milieu de toute cette légèreté et de ces réjouissances, une note venue de la plus sombre des nuits ; une atmosphère froide et noire qui maintenait quelques coudées d'espace vide même au milieu de ce chahut.

"Non", dit le professeur Quirrell, arborant un air de révulsion sinistre, comme s'il venait de mordre dans un morceau de nourriture qui n'aurait pas seulement eu un goût horrible mais aurait en plus été moralement répugnante. C'était l'expression qu'une personne ordinaire aurait eu après avoir mordu dans une tourte à la viande puis découvert que non seulement elle était pourrie mais qu'en plus elle avait été faite à partir de bébés chats.

"Oh, _allons_," dit Harry. "Vous devez bien avoir _quelques_ idées."

"M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, les lèvres jointes en une fine ligne, "j'ai accepté de jouer le rôle de gardien adulte pour cette expédition. Je n'ai pas accepté de vous conseiller en matière de cadeaux. Je ne fête pas Noël, M. Potter."

"Et Newtonoël ?" dit Harry d'un ton enjoué. "Isaac Newton est _vraiment_ né un 25 décembre, contrairement à certains autres personnages historiques que je pourrais nommer."

Cela n'impressionna en rien le professeur Quirrell.

"Écoutez," dit Harry, "je suis désolé, mais je dois faire _quelque chose_ de spécial pour Fred et George et je ne sais absolument pas quelles sont mes options."

Le professeur Quirrell émit un bourdonnement pensif. "Vous pourriez leur demander quels sont les membres de leur famille qu'ils aiment le moins, puis engager un assassin. Je connais un membre d'un certain gouvernement-en-exil qui est assez compétent, et il pourrait même vous donner une réduction pour plusieurs Weasley."

"_Cette année_," dit Harry, faisant descendre sa voix d'une octave, "offrez à vos amis le cadeau... de la _mort_."

Cela fit naître un sourire sur le visage du professeur Quirrell. Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux.

"Eh bien," dit Harry, "au moins vous n'avez pas suggéré que je leur offre un rat de compagnie -" la bouche de Harry se referma aussi sec et il regretta les mots à peine sortis de sa bouche.

"Pardon ?" dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Rien," répondit immédiatement Harry, "une longue histoire stupide." Et la raconter lui semblait étrangement répréhensible, peut-être parce que Harry était inquiet à l'idée que le professeur Quirrell aurait rit même s'il s'était révélé que Bill Weasley _n'avait_ _pas_ été soigné et que tout n'était pas revenu à la normale...

Et où avait _été _le professeur Quirrell pour n'avoir jamais entendu cette histoire ? Harry avait eu l'impression que toute l'Angleterre magique était au courant.

"Écoutez," dit Harry, "j'essaie de _solidifier leur loyauté envers moi_, d'accord ? Faire des jumeaux Weasley mes laquais ? Comme dit le vieux proverbe : un ami, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on utilise une fois et qu'on jette ensuite, c'est quelqu'un qu'on utilise encore et encore. Professeur Quirrell, Fred et George sont deux des amis les plus utiles que j'ai à Poudlard, et je compte les utiliser encore et encore. Alors si vous pouviez m'aider à être un peu Serpentard et que vous me suggériez une chose pour laquelle ils me seraient _très_ reconnaissants..." Harry laissa sa voix en suspens, invitant un réponse.

Il fallait juste présenter ce genre chose sous le bon angle.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant que le professeur Quirrell ne parle de nouveaux, sa voix suintant presque de dégoût. "Les jumeaux Weasley utilisent des baguettes de seconde main, M. Potter. Ils se souviendraient de votre générosité à chaque fois qu'ils jetteraient un sort."

Harry applaudit involontairement sous le coup de l'excitation. Il suffirait de mettre l'argent sur un compte chez Ollivander et de dire à M. Ollivander de ne jamais le rendre - ou mieux encore, qu'il l'envoie à Lucius Malfoy si les jumeaux Weasley ne venaient pas acheter une baguette avant le début de l'année prochaine. "C'est _génial_, professeur !"

Le professeur Quirrell ne sembla pas apprécier le compliment. "Je suppose que je peux tolérer Noël quand c'est dans _cet_ esprit, M. Potter, mais à peine." Puis il sourit légèrement. "Bien sûr, cela vous coûterait quatorze Gallions, et vous n'en avez que cinq."

"_Cinq_ Gallions," dit Harry avec un reniflement outragé. "Mais à qui le directeur pense-t-il qu'il a affaire ?"

"Je pense," dit le professeur Quirrell, "qu'il ne lui est simplement pas venu à l'idée de craindre les conséquences qui se produiraient si vous concentriez votre ingéniosité sur l'obtention de fonds. Mais vous avez bien fait de perdre plutôt que de formuler une menace explicite. Par simple curiosité, M. Potter, qu'_auriez_ vous fait si je ne m'étais pas détourné sous le coup de l'ennui tandis que vous, dans un accès de puérilité, récupériez vos cinq Gallions une Noise à la fois ?"

"Eh bien, la méthode la plus simple aurait été d'emprunter de l'argent à Draco Malfoy," dit Harry.

Le professeur Quirrell gloussa brièvement. "Sérieusement, M. Potter."

_Bien noté_. "J'aurais probablement fait acte de présence en certains lieux en tant que célébrité. Je n'aurais recours à rien d'économiquement perturbateur dans le seul but de dépenser de l'argent." Harry avait vérifié, il _aurait_ le droit de conserver son Retourneur de Temps lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui pour les vacances afin que son cycle de sommeil ne commence pas à se décaler. Mais il était _aussi_ possible que quelqu'un garde un oeil sur les boursicoteurs magiques. L'astuce avec l'or et l'argent demanderait du travail côté Moldu, et des financements, et les gobelins deviendraient peut-être soupçonneux après le premier cycle. Et ouvrir une vraie banque demanderait _beaucoup_ de travail... Harry n'avait pas _tout à fait_ trouvé une façon de faire de l'argent qui soit à la fois rapide _et_ certaine _et _sûre, et il avait donc été très heureux lorsque le professeur Quirrell s'était révélé si facile à duper.

"J'espère que ces cinq Gallions vous dureront assez longtemps, vu l'attention avec laquelle vous les avez comptés," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je doute que le directeur sois si empressé de m'accorder la garde des clés de votre coffre-fort une seconde fois lorsqu'il aura découvert que vous m'avez trompé."

"Je suis sûr que vous avez fait de votre mieux," dit Harry avec une expression de gratitude profonde.

"Avez-vous besoin d'une aide quelconque pour entreposer toutes ces Noises, M. Potter ?"

"Eh bien, en quelque sorte," dit Harry. "Connaîtriez-vous quelques bonnes opportunités d'investissement, professeur Quirrell ?"

Et ils poursuivirent leur promenade dans leur petite sphère de silence et d'isolation, au travers de la foule éclatante et chaotique ; et si vous prêtiez attention, vous verriez que, là où ils allaient, les branches feuillues se flétrissaient, les fleurs se fanaient, et les jouets d'enfants qui jouaient de joyeux sons de cloche passaient à des notes plus graves et plus effrayantes.

Harry _le remarqua_, mais il ne dit rien, il se sourit juste à lui-même.

Chacun avait sa façon de célébrer Noël, et le Grinch en faisait autant partie que le Père-Noël lui-même.


	33. Problèmes de coordination, partie 1

[NdT : La traduction officielle _française_ de l'extrait de Procope de Césarée cité par Dumbledore dans ce chapitre est si différente la version officielle _anglaise _que j'ai modifié la traduction _française _pour ne pas trop m'éloigner du sens précis des paroles de Dumbledore dans le contexte de cette histoire. Par souci de transparence, voici la source où j'ai trouvé la version française . J'en ai fait une retranscription partielle en français moderne. ]

* * *

><p>Je me contente de me le répéter, encore et encore, jusqu'à pouvoir décider de m'endormir : on en revient toujours à J.K. Rowling.<p>

La version de la théorie de la décision utilisée dans ce chapitre n'est pas celle qui domine dans les milieux académiques. Elle est basée sur quelque chose nommé "théorie de la décision intemporelle" qui est en cours de développement par (entre autres) Gary Drescher, Wei Dai, Vladimir Nesov, et, eh bien... (_toussotte plusieurs fois)_ moi.

* * *

><p>Ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était la vitesse à laquelle l'affaire avait échappé à tout contrôle.<p>

"Albus," dit Minerva lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, sans même essayer de maintenir l'inquiétude hors de sa voix, "il faut faire quelque chose."

L'atmosphère à Poudlard avant Yule était généralement radieuse et éclatante. La Grande Salle avait déjà été décorée en vert et rouge d'après un Gryffondor et une Serpentard dont le mariage Yulien était devenu un symbole d'amitié transcendant les Maisons et les allégeances, une tradition presque aussi ancienne que Poudlard elle-même et qui s'était même répandue jusqu'à certains pays Moldus.

Les étudiants dînaient maintenant en jetant des regards nerveux par-dessus leurs épaules, ou en jetant des regards mauvais à d'autres tablées, ou en débattant furieusement avec celles-ci. Peut-être aurait-on pu décrire l'atmosphère par le terme de _tendue_, mais l'expression qui venait à Minerva était _cinquième degré de prudence_.

Prenez une école, en quatre Maisons divisée...

Maintenant, dans chaque année, trois armées en guerre.

Et l'esprit partisan pour Dragon, Soleil et Chaos s'était répandu au-delà de la première année ; ils étaient devenu les armées de ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Les élèves portaient des brassards au signe du feu, du sourire ou de la main levée, et ils se jetaient des sortilèges dans les couloirs. Les trois généraux de première année leurs avaient dit d'arrêter - même Draco avait amèrement acquiescé après avoir écouté jusqu'au bout - mais leurs partisans n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Dumbledore parcourut les tables du regard, l'air distant. "Il y a longtemps," cita doucement le vieux sorcier, "que les Habitants de chaque ville sont divisés en deux factions, les Bleus et les Verts ... ils se battent sans savoir la raison pour laquelle ils se querellent et se mettent en danger ... ils conçoivent sans raison une haine implacable pour leurs proches et ils la conservent toute leur vie sans la faire céder ni aux règles de l'honneur, de la parenté ou de l'amitié, et il en est de même si ceux qui ne diffèrent que par ces couleurs sont frères ou liés de quelque autre façon. Ce que je ne puis attribuer qu'à je ne sais quelle maladie d'esprit..."

"Je suis navrée," dit Minerva, "je ne -"

"Procope de Césarée," dit Dumbledore. "Ils prenaient les courses de chariot très au sérieux dans l'Empire Romain. Oui Minerva, je suis d'accord, il faut faire quelque chose."

"Bientôt," dit Minerva, sa voix s'assourdissant encore. "Albus, je pense qu'il faut que ce soit avant samedi."

Le dimanche, la plupart des élèves quitteraient Poudlard pour passer les vacances avec leur famille ; le samedi serait donc la bataille finale entre les trois armées de première année, celle qui déterminerait le récipiendaire du vœu de Noël trois fois maudit du professeur Quirrell.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard, l'étudiant d'un air grave. "Tu crains que l'explosion ne survienne à ce moment et que quelqu'un soit blessé."

Minerva hocha la tête.

"Et que le professeur Quirrell soit tenu pour responsable."

Minerva hocha de nouveau la tête, le visage pincé. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait tiré une leçon de la façon dont les professeurs de Défense étaient renvoyés. "Albus," dit Minerva, "nous ne pouvons pas perdre le professeur Quirrell maintenant, _nous ne pouvons pas_ ! Mais s'il reste jusqu'à janvier, alors nos cinquième année passeront leur BUSE, s'il reste jusqu'à mars, nos septième année passeront leur ASPIC, il rattrape des années de négligence en l'espace de quelques mois, toute une génération grandira capable de se défendre en dépit de la malédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres - vous devez arrêter la bataille, Albus ! Interdisez les armées maintenant !"

"Je ne suis pas certain que le professeur de Défense accepterait avec le sourire," dit Dumbledore, jetant un œil en direction de la grande table où le professeur Quirrell bavait dans sa soupe. "Il m'a semblé des plus attaché à ses armées, même si lorsque j'ai accepté, je croyais qu'il y en aurait quatre par année." Le vieux sorcier soupira. "Un homme intelligent, probablement avec les meilleures des intentions ; mais peut-être pas assez intelligent, j'en ai peur. Et interdire les armées pourrait aussi déclencher l'explosion."

"Mais alors Albus, qu'allez-vous _faire_ ?"

Le vieux sorcier lui fit don d'un sourire bienveillant. "Allons, je vais conspirer, bien sûr. C'est la nouvelle mode à Poudlard."

Et ils étaient maintenant trop proche de la grande table pour que Minerva puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était la vitesse à laquelle l'affaire avait échappé à tout contrôle.<p>

La première bataille de décembre avait été... _brouillon_, c'est du moins ce que Draco avait entendu dire.

La deuxième avait été _dérangée_.

Et la prochaine serait _pire_ à moins qu'ils ne réussissent tous les trois dans leur dernière tentative désespérée de l'arrêter.

"Professeur Quirrell, c'est de la folie," dit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence. "Ce n'est plus Serpentard, c'est juste..." Draco manquait de mots. Il agita les mains avec impuissance. "On ne peut pas intriguer quand ce genre de choses se passe. À la dernière bataille, l'un de mes soldats a feint son suicide. On a des _Poufsouffle_ qui essaient de conspirer et ils pensent qu'ils peuvent mais ils ne _peuvent pas_. Les choses se produisent au hasard maintenant, ça n'a rien à voir avec qui est le plus malin, ou avec quelle armée combat le mieux, c'est ..." Il ne pouvait même pas le décrire.

"Je suis d'accord avec M. Malfoy," dit Granger d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à s'entendre dire une chose pareille. "Autoriser les traîtres ne fonctionne pas, professeur Quirrell."

Draco avait essayé d'interdire à quiconque dans son armée de comploter mis à part lui, et cela avait juste fait continuer les complots de façon souterraine, personne ne voulait être hors du coup, pas quand les soldats des _autres _armées avaient la chance de comploter. Après avoir misérablement perdu leur dernière bataille, il avait enfin cédé et il avait révoqué son décret ; mais ses soldats avaient déjà mis leurs propres plans en mouvement sans la moindre forme de coordination centrale.

Après avoir entendu tous les plans, ou ce que ses soldats disaient être les plans, Draco avait essayé d'en esquisser un qui permette de remporter la bataille finale. Cela avait nécessité que bien plus de trois choses se déroulent comme prévu et Draco avait utilisé _Incendio_ suivi de _Everto_ pour faire disparaître les cendres, car si Père l'avait vu, Draco aurait été déshérité.

Les yeux du professeur Quirrell étaient mis-clos, son menton reposait sur ses mains et il était penché sur son bureau. "Et vous M. Potter ?" dit le professeur de Défense. "Êtes-vous d'accord avec eux ?"

"Il n'y aurait qu'à descendre Franz Ferdinand et on pourrait faire démarrer la première guerre mondiale," dit Harry. "C'est le chaos complet. Je suis carrément pour."

"_Harry !_" dit Draco, profondément choqué.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait dit exactement au même moment et avec le même ton d'indignation choquée que Granger.

Granger lui jeta un regard surpris et Draco conserva un visage prudemment neutre. Oups.

"Eh ouais !" dit Harry. "Je vous trahis ! Tous les deux ! Encore ! Ha ha !"

Le professeur Quirrell avait un fin sourire, même si ses yeux étaient toujours mi-clos. "Et pourquoi donc, M. Potter ?"

"Parce que je pense que je peux supporter le chaos mieux que Mlle. Granger et M. Malfoy," dit le traître. "Notre guerre est un jeu à somme nulle, et que ce soit facile ou difficile dans l'absolu n'a aucune importance, ce qui compte, c'est qui s'en sort mieux et qui s'en sort moins bien."

Harry Potter apprenait trop vite.

Les yeux du professeur Quirrell se déplacèrent sous leur paupière en direction de Draco, puis de Granger. "En vérité, M. Malfoy, Mlle. Granger, je ne pourrais tout simplement pas me regarder en face si j'arrêtais le grand débâcle avant son paroxysme. L'un de vos soldats est même devenu un agent quadruple."

"_Quadruple_ !" dit Granger. "Mais il n'y a que trois camps dans la guerre !"

"Oui," dit le professeur Quirrell, "c'est ce que vous auriez pensé, n'est-ce pas. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait jamais eu un agent quadruple dans l'Histoire, ou une armée avec une fraction si élevée de vrais et de faux traîtres. Nous explorons de nouveaux territoires, Mlle. Granger, et nous ne pouvons plus rebrousser chemin."

Draco quitta le bureau du professeur de Défense avec ses dents grinçant avec force les unes contre les autres, et Granger à côté, avait l'air encore plus irritée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, Harry !" dit Granger.

"Désolé," dit Harry, l'air pas désolé du tout, ses lèvres recourbées en un joyeux sourire maléfique. "Souviens-toi Hermione, c'_est_ juste un jeu, et pourquoi les généraux comme nous devraient-ils être les seuls à avoir le droit de comploter ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire, tous les deux ? Vous allier contre moi ?"

Draco échangea des regards avec Granger, sachant que son propre visage était aussi pincé que le sien. Harry s'était appuyé, de plus en plus ouvertement et avec de plus en plus de jubilation, sur le refus de Draco de faire cause commune avec une fille Sang-de-Bourbe ; et Draco commençait à être _malade_ qu'on utilise ça contre lui. Si ça continuait un peu plus longtemps il _allait_ s'allier avec Granger juste pour écraser Harry Potter, et on verrait bien si le fils de Sang-de-Bourbe aimerait _ça_.

* * *

><p>Ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était la vitesse à laquelle l'affaire avait échappé à tout contrôle.<p>

Hermione fixa le parchemin que Zabini lui avait donné et elle se sentit complètement, absolument impuissante.

Il y avait des noms, et des lignes reliant les noms à d'autres noms, et certaines des lignes avaient d'autres couleurs et...

"Dites moi", dit le général Granger, "y a-t-il quelqu'un dans mon armée qui _n'est pas_ un espion ?"

Ils n'étaient pas dans le bureau mais dans une autre salle, déserte, et ils étaient seuls ; parce que le colonel Zabini avait dit qu'il était maintenant presque certain qu'au moins un des capitaines était un traître. Probablement le capitaine Goldstein, mais Zabini n'était pas sûr.

Sa question avait fait naître un sourire ironique sur le jeune visage du Serpentard. Blaise Zabini avait toujours semblé légèrement dédaigneux envers elle, mais il ne semblait pas éprouver une aversion franche à son égard ; rien de semblable à la dérision dans laquelle il tenait Draco Malfoy ou le ressentiment qu'il avait développé contre Harry Potter. Elle s'était d'abord inquiétée que Zabini la trahisse, mais le garçon semblait désespérément vouloir montrer que les deux autres généraux n'étaient pas meilleurs que lui ; et Hermione pensait que même si Zabini serait probablement heureux de la vendre à n'importe qui d'_autre_, il ne laisserait jamais Malfoy ou Harry gagner.

"La plupart de vos soldats vous _sont_ toujours loyaux, j'en suis assez certain," dit Zabini. "C'est juste que personne ne veut passer à côté de l'amusement que la trahison procure." Le regard dédaigneux de Zabini laissa clairement entendre son opinion des gens qui ne prenaient pas les complots au sérieux. "Alors ils pensent pouvoir être des agents doubles et travailler secrètement pour notre camp tout en prétendant nous trahir."

"Et cela vaudrait aussi pour toute personne des _autres_ armées disant qu'elles veulent être _nos _espions," dit prudemment Hermione.

Le jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules. "Je pense que j'ai bien réussi à déterminer ceux qui veulent vraiment vendre Malfoy, je ne suis pas certain que _quiconque_ veuille vraiment vous vendre Potter. Mais Nott va sûrement vouloir trahir Potter pour Malfoy et puisque j'ai demandé à Soufflebranche de l'approcher, prétendument de la part de Malfoy, et que Soufflebranche présente en fait ses rapports à notre camp, c'est presque aussi bien que -"

Hermione ferma ses yeux un moment. "On va perdre, c'est ça ?"

"Écoutez," dit Zabini avec patience, "vous êtes en tête en points Quirrell pour l'instant. Il nous suffit de ne pas _complètement_ perdre cette bataille et vous aurez assez de point pour gagner le vœu de Noël."

Le professeur Quirrell avait annoncé que la bataille finale suivrait un système de points formalisé qu'on lui avait demandé de créer afin d'éviter toute récrimination après la bataille. Chaque fois que vous abattiez quelqu'un, le général de votre armée gagnait deux points Quirrell. Un gong retentirait à travers l'arène (ils ne savaient pas où ils se battraient, même si Hermione espérait que ce serait encore la forêt, où Soleil se débrouillait bien) et la note jouée indiquerait quelle armée avait gagné les points. Et si quelqu'un faisait semblant d'être touché, le gong retentirait quand même, et un double gong retentirait plus tard, après une durée non déterminée, pour annoncer la rétraction. Et si vous acclamiez le nom d'une armée, si vous criiez "Pour Soleil !" ou "Pour Chaos !" ou "Pour Dragon !", cela plaçait votre allégeance sur cette armée...

Même Hermione avait pu voir le défaut de _cet_ ensemble de règles. Mais le professeur Quirrell avait alors annoncé que si vous aviez été originellement assigné à Soleil, personne ne pourrait vous abattre au nom de Soleil - ou plutôt, ils le pourraient, mais Soleil perdrait alors un seul point Quirrell, symbolisé par un triple gong. Cela vous empêchait d'abattre vos propres soldats pour deux points et décourageait les suicides avant que l'ennemi ait pu vous atteindre, mais vous pouviez toujours abattre les espions si nécessaire.

Pour l'instant, Hermione avait deux cent quarante-quatre points Quirrell, et Malfoy en avait deux cent dix-neuf, et Harry en avait deux cent vingt-et-un ; et il y avait vingt-quatre soldats dans chaque armée.

"Donc nous nous battons avec précaution," dit Hermione, "et nous essayons de ne pas perdre trop salement."

"Non," dit Zabini. Le visage du jeune Serpentard était à présent sérieux. "Le problème, c'est que Malfoy et Potter savent maintenant que leur seule façon de gagner est de s'allier et de nous écraser, puis de combattre seuls. Alors voilà ce que je pense que nous devrions faire -"

Hermione quitta la salle relativement hébétée. Le plan de Zabini n'avait pas été évident, il avait été étrange et compliqué et intriqué et le genre de chose qu'elle aurait vu Harry inventer plutôt que Zabini. Il lui semblait anormal de pouvoir _comprendre _un plan comme celui-ci. Les jeunes filles n'auraient pas dû être capables de comprendre des plans comme celui-ci. Le Choixpeau l'aurait répartie à Serpentard s'il avait vu qu'elle pouvait comprendre des plans comme celui-ci...

* * *

><p>Ce qui était le plus génial, c'était la vitesse à laquelle il était parvenu à faire monter le niveau de chaos une fois qu'il avait commencé à le faire délibérément.<p>

Harry était assis dans son bureau ; il avait obtenu l'autorité de commander du mobilier chez les elfes de maisons, alors il avait commandé un trône et des rideaux imprimés d'un motif noir et cramoisi. Mêlée à l'ombre, une lumière sanguine écarlate se déversait au sol.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry lui disait qu'il était enfin à la maison.

Devant lui se tenaient ses lieutenants du Chaos, ses laquais de confiance, dont l'un d'eux était un traître.

Comme ça. C'est comme ça que la vie aurait dû être.

"Nous sommes rassemblés," dit Harry.

"Que le Chaos règne," dirent les quatre lieutenants en chœur.

"Mon aéroglisseur est plein d'anguilles," dit Harry.

"Je n'achèterai pas ce disque, il est rayé," dirent les quatre lieutenants en chœur.

"Tout smouales étaient les Borogoves."

"Les vergons fourgus bourniflaient !"

Cela conclut les formalités.

"Comment va la confusion ?" dit Harry dans un souffle sec semblable à celui de l'empereur Palpatine.

"Elle va bien, général Chaos," dit Neville du ton qu'il utilisait toujours pour les affaires militaires, un ton si profond que le garçon devait souvent s'arrêter et tousser. Le lieutenant Chaotique était bien habillé dans ses robes scolaires noires, brodées du jaune de la maison Poufsouffle, et ses cheveux étaient coiffé à la façon des jeunes garçons sérieux. Harry avait aimé cette incongruité plus qu'aucune des capes qu'ils avaient essayées. "Nos légionnaires ont commencé cinq nouveaux complots depuis hier soir."

Harry eut un sourire maléfique. "L'un d'entre eux a-t-il une chance de fonctionner ?"

"Je ne pense pas," dit Neville du Chaos. "Voici le rapport."

"Excellent," dit Harry, et il eut un sourire glacé tout en prenant le parchemin de mains de Neville, faisant de son mieux pour faire comme s'il s'étouffait sur de la poussière. Cela faisait un total de soixante.

Que Draco _essaie_ de gérer ça. Qu'il _essaie_.

Et pour Blaise Zabini...

Harry rit de nouveau, et cette fois il n'eut même pas à faire l'effort d'avoir l'air maléfique. Il fallait vraiment qu'il emprunte le fléreur de compagnie de quelqu'un, pour avoir un chat à caresser en même temps.

"La Légion peut-elle arrêter de faire des complots maintenant ?" dit Finnigan du Chaos. "Je veux dire, n'avons-nous pas déjà assez de -"

"Non," dit catégoriquement Harry. "On ne peut _jamais_ avoir assez de complots."

Le professeur Quirrell l'avait parfaitement formulé. Ils repoussaient les limites très loin, peut-être plus loin qu'elles n'avaient jamais été repoussées ; et Harry n'aurait pas pu se regarder en face s'il avait rebroussé chemin maintenant.

On entendit un coup contre la porte.

"Ce sera le général Dragon," dit Harry, souriant de sa prescience maléfique. "Il arrive, précisément au moment où je m'y attendais. Invitez-le donc à entrer, et vous-même à sortir."

Et les quatre lieutenants du Chaos s'éparpillèrent, jetant des regards noirs à Draco tandis que le général ennemi entrait dans le repère secret de Harry.

S'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça une fois devenu adulte, Harry allait juste avoir onze ans pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Le soleil dégoulinait à travers les rideaux rouges, envoyant des rayons de sang danser à la surface du sol situé derrière la chaise rembourrée à taille adulte de Harry Potter, chaise qu'il avait recouverte de paillettes or et argent et qu'il s'évertuait à appeler son trône.<p>

(Draco commençait à être de plus en plus persuadé qu'il avait eu raison de décider de renverser Harry Potter avant que celui-ci ne puisse conquérir le monde. Draco n'arrivait même pas à _imaginer_ ce que ça pourrait être que de vivre sous son règne).

"Bonsoir, général Dragon," dit Harry Potter d'un murmure brutal. "Vous voilà, comme je m'y attendais."

Ce n'était pas surprenant puisque Draco et Harry s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'heure de leur rendez-vous.

Et aussi, on n'était pas le soir, mais à ce stade, Draco avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

"Général Potter," dit Draco avait autant de dignité qu'il en était capable, "vous savez que nos deux armées doivent travailler ensemble pour qu'_un_ d'entre nous ait une chance de remporter le vœu du professeur Quirrell ?"

"Cccc'est cccela," siffla Harry, comme si le garçon avait cru être un Fourchelangue. "Nous devons coopérer pour détruire Soleil, puis en découdre entre nous. Mais si l'un de nous trahit l'autre en début de combat, il pourrait avoir un avantage plus tard. Et le général Soleil, qui sait tout cela, essaiera de nous tromper en nous faisant penser que l'autre l'a trahi. Et vous et moi, qui savons cela, serons tenté de trahir l'autre et de prétendre que c'est une tromperie de Granger. Et Granger sait aussi _cela_."

Draco hocha la tête. Évident jusque là. "Et... nous voulons tous deux gagner et _rien d'autre_, et il n'y a personne pour nous punir si nous trahissons l'autre..."

"Exactement," dit Harry Potter, son visage devenant maintenant sérieux. "Nous faisons face à un _vrai_ dilemme du prisonnier."

Selon les enseignements de Harry, le dilemme du prisonnier fonctionnait ainsi : deux prisonniers avaient été enfermés dans des cellules séparées. Il y avait des preuves contre chaque prisonnier, mais seulement des preuves mineures, assez pour une peine de prison de deux ans. Chaque prisonnier pouvait décider de _trahir_ l'autre, c'est à dire de témoigner contre lui au tribunal ; et cela diminuerait sa peine d'un an mais ajouterait deux ans à celle de l'autre. Ou alors, un prisonnier pouvait décider de _coopérer_, de garder le silence. Donc si les deux prisonniers trahissaient, chacun témoignant contre l'autre, ils purgeraient chacun une peine de trois ans ; si ils coopéraient, c'est à dire s'ils restaient silencieux, ils purgeraient deux ans chacun ; mais si l'un trahissait et que l'autre coopérait, le traître purgerait une seule année et le coopérant en purgerait quatre.

Et les deux prisonniers devaient prendre leur décision sans connaître le choix de l'autre, et aucun n'aurait la chance de revenir sur sa décision.

Draco avait fait remarquer que si les deux prisonniers avaient été des Mangemorts pendant la guerre des sorciers, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait tué tout traître.

Harry avait acquiescé et avait dit que c'était _une_ façon de résoudre le dilemme du prisonnier - et que de fait, c'était pour cette exacte raison que les deux Mangemorts _auraient voulu _qu'il y ait un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

(Draco avait demandé à Harry de s'interrompre et de le laisser y réfléchir un moment avant qu'ils ne continuent. Cela avait expliqué _beaucoup_ quant à la raison pour laquelle Père et ses amis avaient accepté de servir un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était bien souvent peu amène envers eux...)

En fait, avait dit Harry, c'était plus ou moins la raison pour laquelle les gens avaient des gouvernements - _vous_ seriez probablement mieux loti si vous voliez quelque chose à quelqu'un, tout comme chaque prisonnier serait individuellement mieux loti s'il trahissait dans un dilemme du prisonnier. Mais si _tout le monde_ pensait comme ça, le pays sombrerait dans le chaos et tout le monde serait dans une situation bien pire, exactement comme ce qui se passait quand les deux prisonniers trahissaient. Les gens se laissaient donc être dirigés par des gouvernements, tout comme les Mangemorts s'étaient laissés diriger par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

(Draco avait demandé à Harry de s'interrompre une fois de plus. Draco avait toujours tenu pour acquis que les sorciers ambitieux s'emparaient du pouvoir parce qu'ils voulaient diriger et que les gens se laissaient être dirigés parce qu'ils étaient de petits Poufsouffle effrayés. Et, à la réflexion, cela semblait toujours être vrai ; mais le point de vue de Harry était fascinant, tout erroné qu'il soit).

Mais, avait continué Harry, la peur d'un tiers vous punissant n'était pas la _seule_ raison possible de coopérer au dilemme du prisonnier.

Imagine, avait dit Harry, que tu joues à un jeu contre une copie identique de toi-même créée par magie.

Draco avait dit que s'il y avait deux Dracos, bien sûr qu'aucun Draco ne voudrait que quelque chose de mal arrive à l'autre, sans parler du fait qu'aucun Malfoy n'accepterait jamais de passer pour un traître.

Harry avait encore acquiescé, et il avait dit que c'était _encore_ une autre solution au dilemme du prisonnier - que les gens pouvaient coopérer parce qu'ils se souciaient les uns des autres, ou parce qu'ils avaient un sens de l'honneur, ou parce qu'ils voulaient préserver leur réputation. De fait, avait dit Harry, il était assez difficile de créer un _véritable_ dilemme du prisonnier - dans la vraie vie, les gens se souciaient en général des autres, ou de leur honneur ou de leur réputation ou de la punition d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou _d'autre chose_ à part la peine de prison. Mais en imaginant que la copie soit celle de quelqu'un _d'entièrement_ égoïste -

(Ils avaient pris Pansy Parkinson en exemple)

- alors chaque Pansy se soucierait uniquement de ce qui lui arrivait à _elle _et pas à l'autre Pansy.

_Étant donné_ que c'était tout ce dont Pansy se souciait... et qu'il n'y avait pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres... et que Pansy ne s'inquiétait pas de sa réputation... et que Pansy n'avait soit pas de sens de l'honneur soit pas de sentiment d'obligation envers l'autre prisonnier... _alors_ le choix rationnel pour Pansy serait-il de coopérer ou de trahir ?

Harry avait dit que certains avaient prétendu que le choix rationnel aurait été que Pansy trahisse sa copie, mais Harry, ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre nommé Douglas Hofstadter, pensait que ces gens avaient tort. Parce que, avait continué Harry, si Pansy trahissait - non pas au hasard, mais pour ce qui lui semblait être des raisons _rationnelles_ - alors l'autre Pansy penserait exactement de même. Deux copies identiques ne feraient pas des choix différents. Pansy devait donc choisir entre un monde où toutes les Pansies coopéraient et un monde où toutes les Pansies trahissaient, et elle serait mieux lotie si les deux copies coopéraient. Et si Harry avait pensé que les gens 'rationnels' _trahissaient_ au dilemme du prisonnier, il n'aurait alors rien fait pour répandre ce genre de 'rationalité', parce qu'un pays ou une conspiration pleins de gens 'rationnels' se seraient dissolus dans le chaos. Vous parleriez de la 'rationalité' à vos _ennemis_.

Sur le moment, tout cela avait _semblé_ raisonnable à Draco, mais _maintenant_ la pensée lui venait que...

"_Tu_ as dit," dit Draco, "que la solution rationnelle au dilemme du prisonnier est de coopérer. Mais bien sûr que _tu_ voudrais que je crois ça." Et si Draco se faisait duper et coopérait, Harry dirait juste, _ha ha, je t'ai encore trahi_ ! et il se moquerait ensuite de lui.

"Je ne me permettrai pas de falsifier les leçons," dit Harry avec sérieux. "Mais Draco, je dois te rappeler que je n'ai pas dit que tu devrais juste automatiquement coopérer. Pas dans un _vrai_ dilemme du prisonnier tel que celui-ci. Ce que j'ai dit, c'est que quand tu choisis, tu ne devrais pas penser comme si tu choisissais seulement pour toi-même _ni_ comme si tu choisissais pour tout le monde. Tu dois penser comme si tu choisissais pour tous les gens _suffisamment similaires _à toi pour avoir de fortes chances de faire la même chose que toi et pour les mêmes raisons. Et aussi de choisir en fonction les prédictions faites par quiconque te connaissant suffisamment bien pour faire des prédictions correctes te concernant, pour que tu n'aies jamais à regretter d'avoir été rationnel à cause des prédictions correctes que les autres auraient fait à ton sujet - rappelle moi de te parler un jour du problème de Newcomb. La question que nous devons donc tous les deux poser, Draco, est celle-ci : sommes-nous suffisamment similaires pour avoir de fortes chances de faire _la même chose_, quelle qu'elle soit, et pour les mêmes raisons générales ? Ou : nous connaissons-nous assez pour nous prédire l'un l'autre, pour que _je_ puisse prédire si tu coopéreras ou si tu trahiras, et que _tu_ puisses prédire si j'ai décidé de faire la même chose que j'ai prédit que tu feras, parce que _je_ sais que tu peux prédire que que je le déciderai ?"

... et Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, vu qu'il avait besoin de faire un effort pour comprendre _la moitié_ de ce que Harry venait de dire, la réponse était évidemment 'Non'.

"Oui," dit Draco.

Il y eut une pause.

"Je vois," dit Harry, l'air déçu. "Eh bien. Dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous allons devoir trouver un autre moyen."

Draco n'avait pas pensé que cela allait fonctionner.

Draco et Harry en discutèrent encore et encore. Bien plus tôt, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que leurs actes sur le champ de bataille ne _compteraient pas_ comme des promesses rompues dans la vraie vie - même si Draco était un peu en colère au sujet de ce que Harry avait fait dans le bureau du professeur Quirrell, et il le dit à Harry.

Mais si aucun d'eux ne pouvait compter sur l'honneur ou l'amitié, cela _laissait_ _en suspens_ la question de savoir comment faire coopérer leurs armées pour vaincre Soleil, en dépit de tout ce que Granger pourrait essayer de faire pour les diviser. Les règles du professeur Quirrell ne créaient pas de tentation de laisser Soleil tuer les soldats de l'autre armée - cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le niveau de difficulté pour l'armée restante - mais elles créaient la tentation de se voler des victimes au lieu d'agir comme une armée unie le ferait, ou d'abattre quelques soldats du camp d'en face dans la confusion de la bataille...

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait en direction de Serdaigle sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, son esprit préoccupé par la guerre, par la duplicité, et par d'autres concepts impropres à son âge, et elle passa un angle et alla se cogner directement contre un adulte.<p>

"Pardon," dit-elle, puis, sans vraiment y songer : "_Aaaaaaaaaah !_"

"Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle Granger," dit le sourire joyeux placé sous les yeux pétillants et au-dessus de la barbe argentée du DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD. "Vous êtes tout à fait pardonnée."

Son regard était inextricablement bloqué sur le doux visage du sorcier le plus puissant du monde, qui se trouvait aussi être l'Enchanteur-en-chef et le Manitou suprême, qui était devenu fou il y a plusieurs années en raison du stress occasionné par son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de nombreux autres faits apparaissaient dans son esprit les uns après les autres tandis que sa gorge émettait d'embarrassants petits couinements.

"À vrai dire," dit Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, "c'est un heureux hasard que nous nous soyons ainsi rentrés dedans. Allons, je me demandais justement, et avec curiosité, ce que vous trois comptiez demander pour votre voeu..."

* * *

><p>L'aube du samedi vint, lumineuse et claire, les étudiants parlant de voix étouffées comme si le premier cri aurait risqué de déclencher l'explosion.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco avait espéré qu'ils se battraient de nouveau dans les étages supérieurs de Poudlard. Le professeur Quirrell avait dit que les véritables combats risquaient plus d'avoir lieu dans des villes que dans des forêts, et se battre dans les couloirs et les salles de classes était censé le simuler, avec des rubans pour délimiter les zones autorisées. L'armée Dragon s'en était bien sortie lors de ces combats.<p>

Au lieu de cela, et comme Draco l'avait craint, le professeur Quirrell avait eu une idée _spéciale_ pour ce combat.

Le champ de bataille serait le lac de Poudlard.

Et pas dans des bateaux.

Ils se battraient _sous l'eau_.

Le poulpe géant avait été temporairement paralysé ; des sorts avaient été mis en place pour paralyser les strangulots ; le professeur Quirrell avait été parler à l'ondin ; et tous les soldats avaient reçu des _potions d'action sous-marine_ qui leur permettait de respirer, de voir clairement, de se parler et de nager pas tout à fait aussi vite qu'ils n'auraient marché.

Une immense sphère d'argent était suspendue au centre du champ de bataille, étincelant comme une petite lune sous-marine. Cela aiderait à s'orienter - au début. La lune s'éclipserait lentement au cours de la bataille, et lorsqu'elle serait devenue entièrement noire, la bataille prendrait fin, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

La guerre sous l'eau. Impossible de défendre un périmètre, les attaquants pouvaient venir de n'importe quelle direction, et même avec la potion on ne pouvait pas voir très loin dans les ténèbres du lac.

Et si vous nagiez trop loin des combats, vous commenceriez à briller passé un laps de temps, et vous seriez simple à pourchasser - généralement, si une armée se dispersait et courait au lieu de se battre, le professeur Quirrell les déclarait simplement vaincus ; mais aujourd'hui, ils utilisaient un système de points. Bien sûr, vous aviez un peu de temps _avant_ de commencer à briller, si vous vouliez jouer à l'assassin.

Ppour le début du jeu, l'armée du Dragon avait été placée en profondeur ; au-dessus, loin, la distante Lune sous-marine distante. L'eau trouble était principalement éclairée par des sorts de _Lumos_, bien que les soldats éteindraient les lumières dès qu'ils commenceraient les manœuvres. Il n'y avait aucun avantage à laisser l'ennemi vous voir avant que vous ne l'ayez vous-même aperçu.

Draco battit des jambes plusieurs fois, se propulsant jusqu'à une position plus haute d'où il put observer l'endroit où ses soldats se tenaient, suspendus dans l'eau.

Les conversations moururent presque instantanément sous le regard de glace de Draco, ses soldats levant les yeux vers lui avec de gratifiantes expressions de peur et d'inquiétude.

"Écoutez-moi avec très attentivement," dit le général Malfoy. Sa voix était un peu plus grave, un peu bulleuse, _éboutez boi dlès attentibement_, mais le son se propageait avec clarté. "Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de gagner ceci. Nous devons avancer sur Soleil avec Chaos et vaincre Soleil. _Ensuite_, nous nous battons contre Potter et nous gagnons. Ça _doit_ se passer comme ça, compris ? Peu importe ce qui se passe par ailleurs, cette partie _doit_ avoir lieu ainsi -"

Et Draco expliqua le plan que lui et Harry avait concocté.

Des regards effarés furent échangés parmi les soldats.

"- et si l'un de _vos_ complots fait obstacle à ceci," conclut Draco, "je vous immolerai après que nous soyons sortis de l'eau."

Il y eut un chorus nerveux de _ouimsieur_.

"Et tous ceux avec des ordres secrets, assurez-vous de les exécuter _à la lettre_," dit Draco.

Environ la moitié de ses soldats _hochèrent ouvertement la tête_, et Draco les marqua comme devant être tués après son ascension au pouvoir.

Bien sûr, tous les ordres privés étaient faux, comme celui où un Dragon devait offrir une fausse commission de traître à un autre Dragon, le second Dragon ayant reçu l'ordre lors d'une confidence murmurée de faire part de tout ce que le premier Dragon dirait. Draco avait dit à chaque Dragon que toute la guerre pouvait dépendre de cet ordre secret, et qu'il espérait qu'ils comprenaient que c'était plus important que les plans qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors eu en tête. Avec de la chance, cela maintiendrait tous ces idiots dans un état de bonne humeur et permettrait peut-être d'évacuer quelques espions si les rapports ne correspondaient pas aux instructions.

Les vrais plans de Draco pour vaincre Chaos... et bien, c'était plus simple que celui qu'il avait brûlé, mais Père ne l'aurait toujours pas apprécié. Même en essayant, Draco n'avait pas réussi à avoir une meilleure idée. C'était un plan qui n'aurait _jamais_ pu fonctionner contre quelqu'un d'autre que Harry Potter. À vrai dire, cela _avait_ été le plan original de Harry, à ce qu'en avait dit le traître, même si Draco l'avait deviné sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui dise. Draco et le traître l'avaient juste modifié quelque peu...

* * *

><p>Harry prit une profonde inspiration, sentant l'eau gargouiller sans causer de dommages à travers ses poumons.<p>

Ils s'étaient battus dans la forêt, et il n'avait pas pu le dire.

Ils s'étaient battus dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et il n'avait pas pu le dire.

Ils s'étaient battus dans les airs, des balais donnés à chaque soldat, et ça n'avait toujours eu aucun sens de le dire.

Harry s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais prononcer ces mots, pas alors qu'il était encore assez jeune pour que cela veuille dire quelque chose...

Les légionnaires du Chaos regardaient Harry avec perplexité tandis que leur général nageait, ses pieds pointant en l'air, vers la lointaine lumière de la surface, la tête dirigée vers le bas, vers les troubles profondeurs.

"_Pourquoi êtes vous à l'envers_ _?_" cria le jeune commandeur à l'attention de son armée, et il commença à expliquer comment se battre après avoir abandonné l'orientation privilégiée de la gravité.

* * *

><p>Une cloche creuse et tonnante fit écho à travers l'eau, et à cet instant, Zabini, Anthony et cinq autres soldats foncèrent vers le bas, dans les troubles profondeurs du lac. Parvati Patil, la seule Gryffondor du groupe, regarda derrière elle un instant et leur fit à tous un joyeux signe d'au revoir ; et un moment plus tard Scott et Matt firent de même. Les autres se contentèrent de couler et de disparaître.<p>

Le général Granger avala une boule coincée dans sa gorge en les regardant partir. Elle risquait tout sur cela, diviser ainsi son armée au lieu de se limiter à abattre le plus de soldats possible.

La chose dont il fallait se rendre compte, lui avait dit Zabini, c'était qu'aucune armée ne bougerait avant d'avoir un plan qui lui permette de s'attendre à une victoire. Soleil ne pouvait pas simplement gagner, il leur fallait faire _croire _aux deux autres armées qu'elles gagneraient, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour elles.

Ernie et Ron semblaient être encore en état de choc. Susan regardait les soldats disparaissants avec un regard calculateur. Son armée, ou ce qui en restait, avait juste l'air abasourdie, de fins réseaux de lumières tachetant leurs uniformes tandis qu'ils dérivaient juste en-dessous de la surface ensoleillée du lac.

"Et maintenant _quoi_ ?" dit Ron.

"Maintenant, on attend," dit Hermione, assez fort pour que tous ses soldats l'entendent. C'était étrange de parler la bouche pleine d'eau, elle avait constamment l'impression de commettre une horrible impolitesse à la table du dîner et d'être sur le point de se baver dessus. "Nous tous ici allons nous faire dézinguer, mais ça allait de toute façon avoir lieu avec Dragon et Chaos s'alliant contre nous. Nous devons juste essayer d'en emporter le plus possible avec nous."

"J'ai un plan," dit l'un de ses soldats Soleil... Hannah, sa voix avait été un peu difficile à reconnaître au début. "C'est plutôt compliqué, mais je sais comment nous pouvons pousser Dragon et Chaos à se battre le uns contre les autres -"

"Moi aussi !" dit Fay. "J'ai un plan aussi ! Vous voyez, Neville Londubat est secrètement de notre côté -"

"_Tu_ parlais à Neville ?" dit Ernie. "C'est pas normal, c'était _moi_ qui -"

Daphne Greengrass et deux autres Serpentard qui n'étaient pas partis avec Zabini gloussaient à en perdre haleine alors que retentissait des "Non, attends, c'est _moi_ qui ai converti Londubat" venant d'un soldat après l'autre.

Hermione les regarda d'un air fatigué.

"D'accord," dit Hermione lorsque le tumulte se fut tarit, "vous avez tous compris ? Tous vos plans étaient fabriqués par la légion du Chaos, et certains peut-être par Dragon. Toute personne voulant _vraiment_ trahir Harry ou Malfoy allait me voir moi ou Zabini, pas vous. Allez-y, comparez vos notes et tous vos plans secrets et vous verrez par vous-mêmes." Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne en complot que Zabini, mais elle pouvait toujours comprendre ce que ses officiers lui disaient, c'était pour ça que le professeur Quirrell l'avait faite général. "Alors ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer d'autres complots quand les armées arriveront. Battez-vous, d'accord ? S'il vous plaît ?"

"Mais," dit Ernie, un air choqué sur le visage, "Neville est _Poufsouffle_ ! Tu veux dire qu'il nous a _menti_ ?"

Daphne riait si bruyamment et avec tant de force que ses exhalaisons sous-marines l'avaient mise tête en bas.

"Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'_est_ Londubat," dit Ron d'un air sombre, "mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours un Poufsouffle. Pas maintenant que _Harry Potter_ a fait main basse sur lui."

"Sais-tu," dit Susan, "que je lui ai _posé _cette question, et qu'il m'a dit qu'il était devenu un Poufsouffle du Chaos ?"

"_Quoi qu'il en soit_," dit Hermione d'une voix forte. "Zabini est parti avec tous ceux que nous pensons être des espions, donc j'espère que dans _notre_ armée nous pouvons arrêter de nous surveiller autant."

"_Anthony_ était un espion ?" cria Ron.

"_Parvati_ était une espionne ?" s'étrangla Hannah.

"Parvati était carrément une espionne," dit Daphne. "Elle faisait ses courses au marché des espions et portait du rouge à lèvre d'espion, et un jour elle va se marier avec un gentil mari espion et avoir plein de petits espions."

Et le son d'un gong fit alors écho à travers l'eau, indiquant que Soleil venait de marquer deux points.

Ce qui fut rapidement suivi par le son de Dragon perdant un seul point.

Les traîtres n'avaient pas le droit de tuer les généraux, pas après le désastre de la première bataille en Décembre où les trois généraux avaient été abattus durant la première minute. Mais avec de la chance...

"Oh," dit Hermione. "On dirait que M. Crabbe fait une petite sieste."

* * *

><p>Comme deux bancs de poissons, les armées nageaient côte à côte.<p>

Neville Londubat battait des pieds de mouvements lents et mesurés. Plonger, toujours plonger dans la direction dans laquelle vous vous trouviez vous diriger. Vous vouliez montrer à l'ennemi la plus petite silhouette, leur montrer votre tête ou vos pieds. Alors vous plongiez toujours, tête la première, et l'ennemi était toujours _en bas_.

Comme tous les légionnaire du Chaos, la tête de Neville tournait continuellement tandis qu'il nageait, regardant en haut, en bas, autour, de tous les côtés. Ne cherchant pas seulement les soldats du Soleil, mais surveillant tout signe qu'un légionnaire du Chaos avait tiré sa baguette et était sur le point de les trahir. Les traîtres attendaient généralement jusqu'à la confusion de la bataille pour agir, mais ce gong prématuré les avait tous mis sur leurs gardes.

... en vérité, cela attristait Neville. En novembre, il avait été dans une armée unie, tous rassemblés, s'entraidant, et maintenant ils se surveillaient constamment à la recherche du premier signe de trahison. Cela était peut-être plus amusant pour général Chaos, mais c'était loin de l'être autant pour Neville.

La direction anciennement connue sous le nom de 'haut' devenait de plus en plus claire tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la surface et de Soleil.

"Baguettes dehors," dit le général Chaos.

L'escouade de Neville sortit ses baguettes, les pointant droit vers l'ennemi tandis que leur tête scannait encore plus vite. S'il y avait des traîtres Soleil, leur moment d'action approchait.

L'autre banc de poissons, l'armée du Dragon, faisait de même.

"_Maintenant !_" hurla la distante voix du général Dragon.

"_Maintenant_ !" hurla le général Chaos.

"_Pour Soleil !_" hurlèrent tous les soldats des deux armées, et ils chargèrent vers le bas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quoi ?<em>" dit involontairement Minerva en regardant les écrans situés à côté du lac, un cri qui provoqua des échos en d'autres lieux ; tout Poudlard regardait cette bataille comme ils avaient regardé la première.

Le professeur Quirrell riait d'un rire acerbe. "Je vous ai prévenu, Directeur. Il est impossible d'avoir des règles sans que M. Potter ne les exploite."

* * *

><p>Pendant de longues et précieuses secondes, alors que les quarante-sept soldats chargeaient les dix-sept de ses rangs, l'esprit de Hermione se vida.<p>

Pourquoi...

Puis tout se mit en place.

Chaque fois qu'un soldat à l'origine Soleil se ferait abattre par quelqu'un s'étant déclaré Soleil, elle perdrait un point Quirrell. Quand deux soldats Soleil seraient abattus par n'importe laquelle des armées, les _deux_ armées seraient deux points plus près de renverser la situation, c'était le même gain, mais _partagé_. Et si quiconque abattait un autre soldat mais _pas _au nom de Soleil, ce gong ne _serait pas_ perdu dans la confusion...

Hermione était soudain très heureuse que Zabini n'ait pas suivi le plan évident consistant à semer le trouble parmi les deux armées tandis qu'elles attaquaient Soleil.

C'était quand même démoralisant, cette impression de voir ses chances diminuer, de voir son espoir ravi.

La plupart des soldats de Hermione semblaient encore confus, mais une expression d'horreur naissante se dessinait sur le visage de ceux qui commençaient à comprendre.

"Tout va bien," dit Susan Bones d'une voix forte. Des têtes se tournèrent pour regarder le capitaine Soleil. "Notre tâche reste la même, en abattre autant que nous le pouvons. Et souvenez-vous, Zabini a emporté tous les espions ! Nous n'avons pas être vigilants comme _eux_ le sont !" La fille souriait avec défiance, provoquant des sourires chez de nombreux autres soldats et même chez Hermione. "Ça peut être comme en novembre. Nous devons juste garder la tête bien haute, nous battre de notre mieux et nous faire confiance -"

Daphne l'abattit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Du sang pour le dieu du sang<em> !" glapit Neville du Chaos, bien que, comme il était sous l'eau, cela sonna plutôt comme 'Bu ban bou le bieu bu ban !'

Le capitaine Weasley pointa sa baguette vers Neville et fit feu. Mais Neville nageait _vers le bas_, vers lui, baguette dirigée vers lui, et cela voulait dire que le bouclier simple pouvait couvrir l'intégralité de sa silhouette ; si quelqu'un devait l'abattre maintenant, ça n'allait pas être Ron Soleil.

Un air sinistre et déterminé apparut sur le visage du capitaine Weasley, et il jaillit droit vers Neville, prononçant le mot _Contego_, mais le bouclier n'était pas visible sous l'eau.

Les deux champions ennemis foncèrent l'un vers l'autre tels des flèches échappées d'arcs, chacune destinée à fendre l'autre en deux. Ils s'étaient battus en duel maintes fois auparavant, mais cette fois paierait pour toutes les autres.

(Loin, sur les berges du lac, cent respirations étaient retenues.)

"_Arcs-en-ciels et licornes _!" rugit le capitaine Soleil.

"_Le bouc noir aux milles chevreaux !_"

"_Fais tes devoirs _!"

De plus en plus près, les deux champions chargeaient, aucun prêt à se détourner car le premier à le faire présenterait un flanc vulnérable et serait abattu, mais si aucun d'eux ne perdait son sang-froid ils s'écraseraient l'un dans l'autre...

Tombant en piquée tandis que l'ennemi s'élevait à sa rencontre, la marteau s'abattant pour rencontrer l'enclume le long d'une trajectoire qu'aucun n'était prêt à quitter...

"_Attaque spéciale, vrille chaotique !"_

Neville vit l'air horrifié sur le visage du capitaine Weasley lorsque le sort de lévitation l'atteint. Ils l'avaient testé avant le début de la bataille ; et comme Harry s'en était douté, _Wingardium Leviosa_ devenait un tout nouveau genre d'arme lorsque tout le monde nageait sous l'eau.

"_Sois maudit, Londubat !_" piailla Ron Weasley, "_ne peux-tu jamais te battre sans tes attaques spéciales idiotes -"_

et lorsque le capitaine Soleil eut fini d'être incliné sur le côté, Neville tira sur sa jambe.

"Je ne me bats pas en juste," dit Neville à la forme endormie, "je me bats comme Harry Potter."

_Granger : 237 / Malfoy : 217 / Potter : 220_

* * *

><p>Ça faisait encore mal à chaque fois qu'il devait tirer sur Hermione. Harry pouvait à peine supporter de voir l'air apaisé qui s'était formé sur son visage endormi, les bras dérivant sans but, les courbes de la lumière solaire se déplaçant sur son uniforme de camouflage, le nuage de ses cheveux châtain.<p>

Et si Harry avait essayé de se dérober, de ne pas être celui qui l'abattrait... non seulement Draco aurait compris ce que cela voulait dire mais _Hermione_ aurait été offensée.

_Elle n'est pas morte_, dit Harry à son cerveau, ses pieds battant pour le repousser loin d'elle, _elle se repose. IMBÉCILE_.

_Tu es sûr ?_ dit son cerveau. _Et si c'était une ex-Hermione ? On peut y retourner et vérifier ?_

Harry jeta un bref regard en arrière.

_Tu vois, elle va bien, il y a des bulles qui s'échappent de sa bouche._

_Ça aurait pu être son dernier souffle qui s'échappait._

_Oh, tais toi. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant paranoïaque-protecteur ?_

_Euh, la première vraie amitié de ta vie ? Dis, tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à ton rocher de compagnie ?_

_Vas-tu te la FERMER sur ce bout de gravats sans valeur, ça n'était même pas vivant et encore moins sentient, c'est, genre, le trauma d'enfance le plus pathétique jamais -_

Les deux armées se séparèrent vivement l'une de l'autre, devenant à nouveau deux bancs de poissons.

Le général Granger avait perdu dix-sept points et prit trois chaotiques et deux dragons avec elle ; et un chaotique et deux dragons avaient été abattu pour trahison. Elle avait perdu sept points en tout, Harry en avait perdu un, Draco en avait perdu deux ; cela donnait à Soleil un avantage de vingt points sur Draco et de dix-sept points sur Chaos. Chaos pourrait facilement gagner s'ils exterminaient les vingt Dragons restant. Le joker, bien sûr, était les sept soldats Soleil restants...

... si on pouvait les appeler ainsi.

Les deux bancs nagèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, mals à l'aise, les soldats de chaque armée attendant un ordre pour proclamer leur véritable allégeance et attaquer...

"Tous ceux qui les ont reçus," dit Harry d'une voix forte, "souvenez-vous des Ordres Spéciaux Un à Trois. Et n'oubliez pas que c'est Merlin a dit pour le Trois. Ne confirmez pas."

Les deux tiers de l'armée auxquels il pouvait faire confiance ne hochèrent pas la tête, et l'autre tiers eut simplement l'air confus.

_Ordre Spécial Un_ : _Ne pas se fatiguer à crier des phrases codées pendant cette bataille, ne pas dépenser le moindre effort sur des plans non approuvés par le commandeur ; se contenter de nager, de se protéger et de tirer._

Hermione et Draco avaient tous deux combattus leurs soldats, essayés de les empêcher de comploter par eux-mêmes pendant tout décembre. Harry avait encouragé les siens et avait soutenu leurs manigances pendant les deux dernières batailles... tout en leur disant qu'à un moment _futur_ il leur demanderait peut-être d'interrompre un complot ou deux, ce qu'ils avaient promptement accepté. Et maintenant, lors de cette bataille critique, ils étaient heureux d'obéir.

Harry était certain que ni Hermione ni Draco n'auraient pu donner cet ordre avec succès. C'était la différence entre des soldats qui vous voyaient comme un allié dans leur conspiration et des soldats qui vous voyaient comme un vieux schnock rabat-joie qui ne voulait pas qu'ils s'amusent. L'imposition de l'ordre était à hauteur de l'intensification du chaos, et cela marchait aussi à l'envers...

"Les voilà !" cria quelqu'un, et il pointa du doigt.

Depuis les profondeurs du lac montèrent les oubliés, ceux qui avaient délaissé la dernière bataille, les sept soldats Soleil manquants, brillant de la vive aura des pleutres qui s'estompait maintenant qu'ils revenaient vers la bataille.

Les deux bancs de poissons ondulèrent, pointant leurs baguettes avec difficulté.

"Ne tirez pas !" cria Harry, et un cri similaire vint du général Malfoy.

Il y eut un moment de respiration suspendue.

Puis les sept soldats Soleil rejoinrent l'armée Dragon.

Il y eut une acclamation triomphante venant de Dragon.

Il y eut des cris de consternation venant d'un tiers de la légion du Chaos.

Certains des deux autres tiers sourirent, mais ils n'auraient pas dû.

Harry ne souriait pas.

_Oh, ça va tellement rater..._

Mais Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

"Les Ordres Spéciaux Deux et Trois s'appliquent toujours !" hurla Harry. "Battez-vous !"

"_Pour la légion du Chaos !_" rugirent vingt légionnaire Chaotiques.

"_Pour l'armée du Dragon !_" rugirent vingt guerriers Dragon et sept soldats Soleil.

Et les chaotiques piquèrent, et tous les traîtres se préparèrent à frapper.

Granger : 237 / Malfoy : 220 / Potter : 226

* * *

><p>La tête de Draco changeait frénétiquement de direction, essayant de mesurer ce qui se passait ; étrangement, malgré ses forces supérieures, il avait <em>perdu l'initiative<em>. Quatre petites forces chaotiques étaient poursuivies par quatre forces dragons plus importantes, mais le fait que les forces de Draco soient celles qui essayaient de provoquer un engagement signifiait qu'il leur fallait _suivre_ la _fuite_ de Chaos, et d'une façon ou d'une autre cela créait des concentrations de forces chaotiques qui tiraient dans les flancs exposés de Dragon -

Ça se produisait _à nouveau_ !

_"Prismatis !" _cria Draco en levant sa baguette, et apparut ce bouclier qu'on pouvait voir même à travers l'eau, un mur plat et étincelant de toutes les couleurs, assez large pour protéger Draco et les cinq autre dragons qui l'accompagnaient de la force chaotique qui venait de commencer à leur tirer dessus en profitant de leur approche latérale, et _cela_ laissa aux cinq autres dragons le loisir de rediriger _leur_ attention sur les forces chaotique qu'ils avaient pourchassées -

Il y eut un moment de tension tandis que les sorts de sommeil s'écrasaient les uns après les autres dans le mur prismatique de Draco, et Draco priait Merlin qu'aucun de ces quatre chaotiques n'ait appris le sort de bris de bouclier -

Puis il y eut le son de cloche d'une victoire Dragon, et la force chaotique inversa ses têtes et ses pieds et commença à s'éloigner ; et Draco, ses mains tremblant à présent légèrement, relâcha le mur prismatique et abaissa sa baguette.

Combattre sous l'eau était plus épuisant que de combattre sur des balais.

"_Ne les poursuivez pas !_" cria Draco à l'intention de ses soldats, qui commençaient à suivre, puis : "_Sonorus ! EN FORMATION AUTOUR DE MOI !_"

Les forces dragons convergèrent vers Draco et les forces chaotiques pivotèrent et commencèrent à _poursuivre_ les dragons à cet instant même - Draco jura à voix haute quand il entendit le son de cloche d'une victoire chaotique, quelqu'un avait mal orienté son bouclier simple - puis les forces Dragon furent à bonne distance pour se protéger l'une l'autre et les chaotiques repartirent vers les remous lointains.

En dépit de leur supériorité numérique, les dragons avaient marqué trois points contre les chaotiques et les chaotiques en avaient marqué quatre en retour, et il avait entendu un espion Dragon se faire exécuter. Soit Harry Potter avait eu beaucoup de bonnes idées très rapidement, ou pour une raison inimaginable il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de combattre sous l'eau. Cela ne fonctionnait pas, et Draco avait besoin de réfléchir à nouveau.

Il semblait aussi que tout le monde avait du mal à viser en nageant, la bataille durerait peut-être assez longtemps pour que le temps maximal expire... la lointaine lune sous-marine était à moitié pleine maintenant, ça n'était pas bon... il lui fallait penser _vite_...

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" dit Padma Patil, et elle et sa force nagèrent en direction de Draco.

Padma était sa commandante en second ; elle était maline et puissante, et encore mieux, elle haïssait Granger et voyait Harry comme un rival, ce qui la rendait _digne de confiance_. Travailler avec Padma lui avait permis de se rendre compte de la véracité du vieil adage selon lequel Serdaigle était sœur de Serpentard ; Draco avait été surpris lorsque son père lui avait dit que c'était une maison acceptable pour sa future femme, mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

"Attendez que nous soyons tous là," dit Draco. À vrai dire, il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. C'était le problème quand on était le général _et _le sorcier le plus puissant, il fallait sans cesse utiliser sa magie.

Zabini vint ensuite, commandant une force de deux Soleil et quatre Dragons, dont l'un était Gregory et qui gardait un œil sur Zabini. Draco ne faisait pas confiance à Zabini. Et ni Draco ni Zabini ne faisaient assez confiance aux Soleil pour leur donner la majorité d'une escouade ; ils étaient _censés_ être loyaux, soit directement à Draco, soit à Granger qui avait été trompée par la promesse que les dragons seraient trahis à la fin après que les deux forces aient été diminuées, tout comme les chaotiques en lesquels Harry avait le plus confiance auraient dû être fourbement convaincus de ne pas tirer sur les soleils en échange de la promesse que ceux-ci tireraient de faux sorts de sommeil et passeraient dans le camp de Chaos plus tard ; mais il était possible que certains soleils _soient_ loyaux à Chaos et qu'ils ne tirent _pas_ de véritables sorts de sommeil et que ce soit pour cela que l'armée Dragon ne gagnait pas comme son avantage numérique aurait dû le faire advenir...

L'unité suivante était réduite, trois soldats tenant leur baguette braquée sur deux autres soldats qui nageaient les mains vides.

Draco grinça des dents. Encore des problèmes de trahison. Il fallait qu'il parle au professeur Quirrell d'un moyen permettant au moins de _punir_ les traîtres, des conditions comme celles-ci n'était pas _réalistes_, dans la vraie vie on torturait les traîtres à mort.

"Général Malfoy !" cria le commandant de l'unité à problème tout en s'élevant, un garçon Serdaigle prénommé Terry. "Nous ne savons pas quoi faire, Cesi abattu Bogdan, mais Cesi dit que Kellah lui a dit que Bogdan a abattu Specter -"

"Je ne l'ai _pas_ abattu !" dit Kellah.

"_Si_ !" hurla Cesi. "Général Malfoy, c'est _elle_ l'espion, j'aurais dû m'en ren-"

"_Somnium_," dit Draco.

Il y eut le triple son de cloche d'une perte d'un point pour Dragon, et le corps mou de Kellah commença alors à dériver loin d'eux.

À ce stade, Draco _avait_ entendu le mot 'récursion', et il savait reconnaître un complot de Harry Potter quand il en avait un sous les yeux.

(Malheureusement, Draco n'avait _pas_ entendu parler des maladies auto-immunes, et la pensée ne lui vint _pas_ naturellement qu'un virus malin commencerait son attaque en créant les symptômes d'une maladie auto-immune pour pousser le corps à ne plus faire confiance à son système immunitaire...)

"_Ordre général_ !" dit Draco, élevant sa voix. "Personne ne peut abattre d'espions à par moi, Gregory, Padma et Terry. Si quelqu'un voit quelque chose de suspect, qu'il vienne _nous_ voir."

Et alors -

Il y eut la cloche de Soleil gagnant deux points.

"_Quoi_ ?" dirent Draco et Zabini presque au même instant ; leurs têtes pivotèrent. Personne ne semblait avoir été touché et tous les soldats de Soleil étaient présents (à part Parvati qui s'était fait abattre par un traître encore inconnu dans l'équipe de Padma ; et bien sûr Padma avait de nouveau tiré sur Parvati au cas où elle aurait fait semblant, donc ce n'était pas elle...)

"Un Soleil traître chez Chaos ?" dit Zabini d'un ton perplexe. "Mais tous ceux que je connaissais étaient censés frapper pendant l'attaque de Chaos sur Soleil -"

"Non !" dit Padma du ton de la prise de conscience soudaine. "C'était _Chaos_ exécutant un espion !"

"_Quoi !_" dit Zabini. "Mais pourquoi -"

Et Draco comprit. _Bon sang !_ "Parce que Potter croit qu'il est tranquille pour ce qui est de sa marge vis à vis de Soleil, mais pas vis à vis de _nous_ ! Alors il ne veut pas perdre un seul point en exécutant un traître ! _Ordre général _! Si vous avez un traître dans vos rangs, prêtez d'abord allégeance à Soleil ! Et n'oubliez pas de redevenir Dragon après -"

* * *

><p>Granger : 253  Malfoy : 252 / Potter : 252

Le corps de Londubat dérivait chaotiquement dans l'eau, bras et jambes désordonnés. Après que Draco soit enfin parvenu à le toucher ils lui avaient tous tiré dessus _à nouveau_, juste pour être sûr.

Non loin se trouvait Harry Potter, maintenant protégé par une sphère prismatique, les regardant tous d'un air sinistre tandis que le dernier éclat du croissant de lune diminuait lentement, quelque part, très loin. Si Londubat était parvenu à abattre un soldat de plus (Draco savait que Harry songeait), si les deux chaotiques étaient parvenus à tenir juste un peu plus longtemps, ils auraient pu _gagner_...

Après que Draco ait rassemblé ses forces et ait frappé de nouveau, la bataille qui avait suivi et l'exécution des espions au nom de Soleil avaient laissé Soleil exactement un point devant Dragon et Chaos. Une fois que Harry avait commencé à le faire, Draco n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'imiter.

Mais à présent, le général Chaos était surpassé à trois contre un, les survivants de l'armée Dragon et le dernier traître Soleil encore debout : Draco, Padma et Zabini.

Et Draco, qui n'était pas un idiot, avait ordonné à Padma de prendre la baguette de Zabini après que Londubat ait abattu Gregory et soit ensuite tombé par la main de Draco. Le garçon lui avait jeté un regard insulté, lui avait dit qu'il lui en devrait une, et lui avait donné sa baguette.

Cela laissait Draco et Padma pour descendre le général Chaos.

"J'imagine que tu ne voudrais pas te rendre ?" dit Draco, souriant du sourire le plus démoniaque qu'il ait jamais adressé à Harry Potter.

"Le sommeil plutôt que de se rendre !" tonna le général Chaos.

"Juste pour que tu saches," dit Draco, "Zabini n'a pas _vraiment_ une grande sœur que tu pourrais sauver des griffes de brutes de Gryffondor. Mais Zabini _a_ une mère qui ne voit pas d'un bon œil les nés-Moldus tels que Granger, et je lui ai écrit quelques mots, et j'ai offert quelques faveurs à Zabini - rien qui implique mon père, seulement des choses que _je_ peux faire à l'école. Et au fait, la mère de Zabini ne voit pas le Survivant d'un bon œil non plus. Juste au cas où tu pensais encore que Zabini était vraiment de ton côté."

Le visage de Harry devint encore plus sinistre.

Draco leva sa baguette et commença à respirer en rythme, accumulant de la force pour le sort de bris de bouclier. La sphère prismatique de Granger était maintenant presque aussi forte que celle de Draco, et celle de Harry n'était pas beaucoup plus faible, où ces deux-là trouvaient-ils le _temps_ ?

"_Lagann !_" dit Draco, y mettant tout ce qu'il avait encore en lui, et la spirale verte jaillit et le bouclier de Harry vola en éclats, et presque au même moment -

"_Somnium_ !" dit Padma.

* * *

><p>Granger : 253  Malfoy : 252 / Potter : 254

Harry expira longuement sous l'effet du soulagement, et pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de maintenir sa sphère prismatique. Lorsqu'il abaissa sa baguette, sa main tremblait.

"Tu sais," dit Harry, "j'ai été plutôt inquiet l'espace d'un instant."

_Ordre Spécial Deux : Si un traître Soleil n'a pas l'air de vraiment vous tirer dessus, faire occasionnellement semblant d'être touché. Préférer prendre des dragons pour cible plutôt que des soleils mais ne pas hésiter à abattre des soleils s'il est impossible d'abattre des dragons._

_Ordre Spécial Trois : Merlin a dit ne pas abattre ni Blaise Zabini ni aucune des jumelles Patil._

Avec un large sourire, Parvati Patil arracha la partie métamorphosée du blason de son uniforme et le laissa flotter dans l'eau.

"Gryffondor pour Chaos," dit-elle, et elle rendit sa baguette à Zabini.

"Merci _beaucoup_," dit Harry, et il s'inclina prestement en direction de la fille Gryffondor. "Et merci à _toi_ aussi," s'inclinant vers Zabini. "Tu sais, quand tu es venu me voir avec ce plan, je me suis demandé si tu étais génial ou fou, et j'ai décidé que tu étais les deux. Au fait," dit Harry, se tournant maintenant comme pour s'adresser au corps de Draco, "Zabini _a_ un cousin -"

"_Somnium_," dit la voix de Zabini.

* * *

><p>Granger : 255  Malfoy : 252 / Potter : 254

Et le corps de Harry Potter dériva, l'expression de choc et d'horreur se relaxant rapidement sous l'effet du sommeil.

"Réflexion faite," dit Parvati d'un ton joyeux, "disons plutôt Gryffondor pour Soleil."

Elle commença à rire, plus euphorique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie, elle avait _enfin_ eu l'occasion d'assassiner et de remplacer sa sœur jumelle et elle avait voulu le faire depuis _toujours_, et ça avait été _parfait_, tout avait été _parfait_ -

- et sa baguette se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair juste quand la baguette de Zabini se tourna vers elle.

"Attends !" dit Zabini. "Ne tire pas, ne résiste pas. C'est un ordre."

"_Quoi_ ?" dit Parvati.

"Désolé," dit Zabini, d'un air désolé pas-vraiment-sincère, "mais je ne peux pas être _entièrement_ certain que tu es pour Soleil. Donc je t'ordonne de me laisser t'abattre."

"_Attends !_" dit Parvati. "On est seulement devant Chaos par un point ! Si tu m'abats maintenant -"

"Je t'abats au nom de Dragon, _évidemment_," dit Zabini, d'un ton à présent légèrement supérieur. "Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes parvenus à _les_ pousser à le faire que ça ne marchera pas pour nous."

Parvati le fixa, ses yeux s'amincissant. "Le général Malfoy a dit que ta mère n'aime pas Hermione."

"J'imagine," dit Zabini, toujours avec ce rictus supérieur. "Mais certains d'entre nous sont plus disposés à agacer un parent que ne l'est Draco Malfoy."

"Et Harry Potter a dit que tu as un cousin -"

"Nan," dit Zabini.

Parvati le fixa, essayant de réfléchir, mais elle n'était vraiment pas douée en complot ; Zabini avait dit que le plan était de secrètement maintenir les scores de Chaos et de Dragon aussi proches l'un de l'autre que possible afin qu'ils utilisent le nom de Soleil pour exécuter les traîtres au lieu de perdre un seul point, et ça avait _marché_... mais... elle avait l'impression qu'elle ratait quelque chose, elle n'était pas Serpentard...

"Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ ne t'abats pas _toi_ au nom de Dragon ?" dit Parvati.

"Parce que je suis ton supérieur," dit Zabini.

Parvati avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment.

Et puis -

"_Somni_-" commença-t-elle à dire, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit _pour Dragon_, et elle se coupa avec frénésie -

* * *

><p>Granger : 255  Malfoy : 254 / Potter : 254

"Bonjour tout le monde," dit le visage de Blaise Zabini depuis les écrans, affichant air plutôt amusé, "j'ai l'impression qu'il ne reste que moi."

Sur les berges du lac, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Soleil devançait Dragon et Chaos d'un point exactement.

Blaise Zabini pouvait s'abattre au nom de Dragon ou Chaos ou juste laisser les choses en l'état.

Une série de carillons indiquait que la dernière minute de la bataille était en train de s'écouler.

Et le Serpentard eut un étrange sourire tordu, et il joua négligemment avec sa baguette, le bois sombre à peine visible dans l'eau trouble.

"Vous savez," dit la voix de Blaise Zabini du ton de quelqu'un qui avait préparé ces mots depuis longtemps, "c'est juste un jeu, en fait. Et les jeux sont censés être _amusants_. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne ferais pas ce qui me chante ?"


	34. Problèmes de coordination, partie 2

Minerva et Dumbledore avaient usé de leurs talents combinés pour invoquer la majestueuse scène vers laquelle se traînait le professeur Quirrell ; le cœur était fait d'un bois dur, mais les surfaces extérieures brillaient des reflets d'un marbre marqueté de platine et constellé de gemmes aux couleurs de chaque Maison. Ni elle ni le directeur n'étaient les fondateurs de Poudlard, mais l'invocation n'aurait besoin que de durer quelques heures. Minerva appréciait d'habitude les occasions où elle pouvait se fatiguer sur de larges métamorphoses et avec elles, chaque petite chance de déployer son talent artistique et de créer une illusion d'opulence ; mais cette fois, elle avait fait son travail avec la terrible impression de creuser de sa propre tombe.

Mais Minerva se sentait à présent un peu mieux. Il y avait eu un bref moment où l'explosion aurait pu survenir ; mais alors Dumbledore était déjà debout, applaudissant avec enthousiasme, et personne ne s'était révélé être assez idiot pour se révolter devant le directeur.

Et l'humeur explosive s'était rapidement fondue en un sentiment collectif qui aurait peut-être pu être résumé par la phrase : _À d'autres !_

Blaise Zabini s'était abattu lui-même au nom de Soleil, et le score final avait été 254 à 254 à 254.

* * *

><p>Derrière la scène, attendant de monter, trois enfants se regardaient les uns les autres dans une tempête de furie et de frustration. Le fait qu'ils soient encore humides après avoir été pêché du lac et que le charme de réchauffement ne semble pas tout à fait suffire à compenser l'air froid et mordant de décembre n'arrangeait pas les choses, ou peut-être n'était-ce que leur humeur qui était à l'œuvre.<p>

"_Assez_," dit Granger. "J'en ai _assez_ ! Plus de traîtres !"

"Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Mlle. Granger," dit Draco d'un ton de glace. "Trop, c'est trop."

"Et qu'est que _vous_ comptez y faire ?" lâcha Harry Potter. "Le professeur Quirrell a déjà dit qu'il ne bannirait pas les espions !"

"Nous les bannirons _pour_ lui," dit Draco d'un ton sinistre. Il n'avait même pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, mais l'acte de parler semblait avoir cristallisé un plan -

* * *

><p>La scène était bien réalisée, du moins pour un structure temporaire ; ses fabricants n'étaient pas tombés dans le piège habituel qui consistait à être impressionné par sa propre illusion de richesse, et ils s'y connaissaient en architecture et en style. De là où Draco se tenait, l'endroit où il fallait évidemment qu'il se tienne, les étudiants qui le regarderaient le verraient entouré du halo né du léger scintillement des émeraudes ; et Granger, se tenant là où Draco l'avait subtilement placée, serait entourée du halo des saphirs Serdaigle. Quant à Harry Potter, Draco évitait pour l'instant de le regarder.<p>

Le professeur Quirrell s'était... éveillé, enfin il avait fait ce qu'il faisait d'habitude ; et il s'appuyait sur un podium de platine vide de toute gemme. Avec un sens du spectacle évident, le professeur de Défense empilait et alignait précautionneusement ces trois enveloppes qui contenaient les trois parchemins sur lesquels les trois généraux avaient écrit leurs vœux, tandis que tous les étudiants de Poudlard regardaient et attendaient.

Enfin, le professeur Quirrell releva les yeux. "Eh bien," dit le professeur de Défense. "C'est assez malvenu."

Un léger ricanement teinté d'une nuance acérée parcourut la foule.

"J'imagine que vous vous demandez tous ce que je vais faire ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que ce qui est juste. Mais avant il y a un petit discours que je voudrais prononcer, et encore avant, il semble que M. Malfoy et Mlle. Granger veuillent vous faire part quelque chose."

Draco cligna des yeux, puis lui et Granger échangèrent des regards rapides - _je peux_ - _oui, vas-y_ - et Draco éleva la voix.

"Le général Granger et moi voudrions tous les deux dire," dit Draco de sa voix la plus formelle, sachant qu'elle était amplifiée et entendue, "que nous n'accepterons plus l'aide d'aucun traître. Et si, à quelque bataille que ce soit, nous découvrons que Potter a accepté des traîtres venus de n'importe laquelle de nos armées, nous joindrons nos forces pour l'écraser."

Et Draco jeta un regard de pure méchanceté au Survivant. _Prends ça, général Chaos !_

Il y eut un susurrement de surprise chez les étudiants.

"Très bien," dit le professeur de Défense en souriant. "Cela vous a pris assez longtemps, mais il faut quand même vous féliciter pour y avoir pensé avant tous les autres généraux."

Cela mit un moment à être bien compris -

"À l'avenir, M. Malfoy, Mlle. Granger, avant de venir à mon bureau chargés d'une demande, demandez-vous s'il existe un moyen pour vous d'accomplir votre but sans mon aide. Je ne déduirai pas de points Quirrell en cette occasion, mais attendez-vous à en perdre cinquante la prochaine fois." Le professeur Quirrell avait un sourire amusé. "Et qu'avez-vous à dire à cela, M. Potter ?"

Le regard de Harry Potter passa de Granger à Draco. Son visage semblait calme ; même si Draco était certain que _maîtrisé_ aurait été un meilleur terme.

Harry Potter parla enfin, sa voix stable. "La légion du Chaos est toujours ravie d'accepter les traîtres. On se verra sur le champ de bataille."

Draco savait que le choc était visible sur son visage ; il y eut des murmures abasourdis chez les étudiants, et lorsque Draco jeta un coup d'œil au premier rang il vit que même les chaotiques de Harry avaient été pris par surprise.

Le visage de Granger était en colère, et cela empirait. "M. Potter," dit-elle sur un ton acerbe, comme si elle pensait être un professeur, "_essayez-vous_ d'être odieux ?"

"Certainement pas," dit calmement Harry Potter. "Je ne vous forcerai pas à le faire à chaque fois. Battez-moi une fois, et je resterai vaincu. Mais les menaces ne suffisent pas toujours, général Soleil. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous rejoindre, vous avez simplement essayé d'imposer votre volonté ; et parfois il faut vraiment vaincre l'ennemi pour pouvoir lui imposer sa volonté. Voyez-vous, je suis sceptique à l'idée que Hermione Granger, la plus grande star de Poudlard dans le domaine scolaire, et Draco, fils de Lucius, scion de l'Ancienne et Noble maison Malfoy, puissent travailler ensemble pour vaincre leur ennemi commun, Harry Potter." Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage de Harry Potter. "Peut-être que je ferai juste ce que Draco a essayé de faire avec Zabini et que j'écrirai une lettre à Lucius Malfoy pour voir ce qu'_il_ pense de ça."

"_Harry_ _!_" s'étrangla Hermione, l'air absolument atterrée, et il y eut aussi des bruits d'étranglements venant de l'audience.

Draco contrôla la colère qui se déversait en lui. Dire cela en public avait été un coup _stupide_ de la part de Harry. Si Harry l'avait simplement _fait_, cela aurait pu fonctionner, même Draco n'y avait pas pensé, mais _maintenant_, si Père obtempérait, il aurait l'air de jouer le jeu de Harry -

"Si vous pensez que mon père Lord Malfoy peut-être manipulé par _vous_ si facilement," dit Draco avec froideur, "attendez-vous à être surpris, Harry Potter."

Puis Draco se rendit compte, alors que les mots achevaient de quitter sa bouche, qu'il venait de coincer _son propre père_, plus ou moins sans le vouloir. Père n'allait probablement _pas_ aimer ça, pas le moins du monde, mais il lui serait maintenant impossible de le dire... Draco allait devoir s'excuser, ça _avait _été un accident sincère, mais il lui était malgré tout étrange de penser qu'il l'avait fait.

"Alors allez-y, et vainquez le maléfique général Chaos," dit Harry, l'air toujours amusé. "Je ne peux pas gagner contre vos deux armées - pas si vous travaillez _vraiment _ensemble. Mais je me demande si je pourrais peut-être vous séparer avant cela."

"Tu n'y arriveras pas, et nous _t'écraserons_ !" dit Draco Malfoy.

Et, à côté de lui, Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Eh bien," dit le professeur Quirrell à la suite du silence stupéfait qui s'était étiré un moment. "Je n'avais _pas _prévu que cette petite conversation se déroulerait ainsi." Le professeur de Défense avait une expression plutôt intriguée. "À vrai dire, M. Potter, je m'attendais à ce que vous concédiez immédiatement et avec le sourire, puis que vous annonciez que vous aviez compris il y a bien longtemps que c'était là la leçon que je souhaitais enseigner mais que vous aviez décidé de ne pas gâcher la surprise pour les autres. De fait, j'avais prévu mon discours en fonction de cela."

Harry Potter se contenta de hocher les épaules. "Désolé," dit-il, et il se tint coi.

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Cela aura aussi son utilité."

Et le professeur Quirrell se détourna des trois enfants, et il se redressa face au podium pour s'adresser à toute la foule qui observait ; son air habituel de détachement amusé disparut comme un masque qui serait tombé, et lorsqu'il parla de nouveau sa voix était amplifiée avec plus force qu'elle ne l'avait été jusque là.

"Sans Harry Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, sa voix aussi froide et mordante qu'un mois de décembre, "Vous-Savez-Qui aurait gagné."

Le silence fut instantané, total.

* * *

><p>"Ne vous y trompez pas," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres <em>gagnait<em>. Il y avait de moins en moins d'Aurors osant lui faire face, les groupes d'autodéfenses qui s'opposaient à lui étaient pourchassés. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres et peut-être cinquante Mangemorts _gagnaient_ contre un pays peuplé de milliers de personnes. C'est au-delà du ridicule ! Il n'existe pas de note assez basse pour que je puisse mesurer ce degré d'incompétence !"

On put voir le directeur se renfrogner, et les autres visages exprimèrent l'incompréhension, et le silence profond continua.

"Comprenez-vous maintenant comme cela se produit ? Vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui. J'ai autorisé les traîtres, et je n'ai donné aux généraux aucun moyen de les brider. Vous avez vu le résultat. Des plans malins et des trahisons malines, jusqu'à ce que le dernier soldat debout sur le champ de bataille se tire lui-même dessus ! Il est _impossible_ que vous doutiez que ces trois armées n'auraient pu être vaincues par _n'importe quel_ ennemi extérieur soudé."

Le professeur Quirrell se pencha en avant au-dessus du podium, sa voix maintenant teintée d'une lugubre intensité. Sa main droite s'étira, doigts ouverts. "La division est la faiblesse," dit le professeur de Défense. Sa main se referma en un poing serré. "L'unité est la force. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenait bien cela, quelles qu'aient été ses autres erreurs ; et il a _utilisé_ ce savoir pour créer la seule invention qui a fait de lui le plus terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'Histoire. Vos parents ont fait face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et à cinquante Mangemorts qui étaient parfaitement unis, tous sachant qu'un seul manque de loyauté serait puni de mort, que toute paresse ou incompétence serait punie de douleur. Personne ne pouvait échapper à la portée du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'on prenait sa Marque. Et les Mangemorts acceptèrent de porter cette terrible Marque car ils savaient qu'une fois porteurs, ils seraient _unis_ face à un territoire divisé. Par le pouvoir de la Marque des Ténèbres, un Seigneur des Ténèbres et cinquante Mangemorts auraient pu vaincre un pays entier."

La voix du professeur Quirrell était sinistre et dure. "Vos parents _auraient pu_ se défendre de la même façon. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Il y avait un homme nommé Yermi Wibble, qui demanda à la nation de créer un service militaire, même s'il ne fut pas tout à fait assez visionnaire pour proposer une Marque de Grange-Bretagne. Yermi Wibble savait ce qui allait lui arriver ; il espérait que sa mort inspirerait les autres. Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit sa famille pour faire bonne mesure. Leurs peaux vides n'inspirèrent rien d'autre que de la peur, et personne n'osa plus parler. Et vos parents auraient eut à faire face aux conséquences de leur abjecte lâcheté s'ils n'avaient été sauvés par un enfant de un an." Le visage du professeur Quirrell révélait l'ampleur de son mépris. "Un dramaturge aurait appelé cela _deus ex machina_, car ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter leur salut. Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne méritait peut-être pas de gagner, mais n'en doutez pas un instant, vos parents méritaient de perdre."

La voix du professeur Quirrell sonnait comme de l'acier. "Et sachez ceci : vos parents n'ont rien appris ! La pays est toujours fragmenté et faible ! Si peu de décennies se sont écoulées entre Grindelwald et Vous-Savez-Qui ! Pensez-vous que _vous_ ne verrez pas la prochaine menace de votre vivant ? Allez-vous _répéter_ les erreurs de vos parents alors que vous avez si clairement vu les résultats établis devant vos yeux aujourd'hui ? Car je peux vous dire ce que vous parents feront lorsque les ténèbres viendront ! Je peux vous dire les leçons qu'ils ont apprises ! Ils ont appris à se cacher comme des pleutres et à ne rien faire tout en attendant que Harry Potter les sauve !"

Il y avait air inquisiteur dans les yeux du directeur ; et d'autres élèves levaient les yeux vers leur professeur de Défense avec stupéfaction, colère et admiration.

Les yeux du professeur Quirrell étaient maintenant aussi froids que sa voix. "Marquez ce jour, et marquez-le bien. Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom souhaitait diriger ce pays, le tenir pour toujours dans sa main cruelle. Mais au moins il souhait régner sur un pays _vivant_, pas sur un tas de cendres ! Il y a eu des Seigneur des Ténèbres fous, qui souhaitaient ne faire du monde qu'un vaste bûcher funéraire ! Il y a eu des guerres où un pays entier marchait contre un autre ! Vos parents ont presque perdu contre une cinquantaine qui souhaitait prendre ce pays vivant ! À quelle vitesse se seraient-ils fait écraser par un ennemi plus nombreux qu'eux, par un ennemi qui ne se serait soucié de rien d'autre que de leur destruction ? Cela, je le prédis : lorsque la prochaine menace s'élèvera, Lucius Malfoy déclarera que vous devez le suivre ou périr, que votre seul espoir est de croire en sa cruauté et en sa force. Et même si Lucius Malfoy lui-même le croira, ce sera un mensonge. Car lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a péri, Lucius Malfoy n'a pas uni les Mangemorts, ils ont été détruit en un instant, ils ont fui comme des chiens battus et ils se sont trahis les uns les autres ! Lucius n'est pas assez fort pour être un vrai Seigneur, des Ténèbres ou pas."

Les poings de Draco Malfoy étaient blancs, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, et de la furie, et une honte insupportable.

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je ne pense pas que Lucius Malfoy sera celui qui vous sauvera. Et si vous pensez que je parle en mon propre nom, le temps montrera assez tôt que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vous fais aucune recommandation, mes étudiants. Mais je dis que si tout un pays trouvait un chef aussi fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais honorable et pur, et prenait sa Marque, alors il pourrait écraser le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un insecte, et le reste de notre monde magique divisé ne pourrait le menacer. Et si un ennemi encore plus grand devait s'élever contre nous dans une guerre d'extermination, alors seul un monde magique uni pourrait survivre."

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur, principalement venant des nés-Moldus ; les élèves en robes bordées de vert semblaient seulement interloqués. C'était à présent les poings de Harry Potter qui étaient serrés avec force et qui tremblaient ; et Hermione Granger, à côté de lui, était à la fois consternée et en colère.

Le directeur se leva, son visage maintenant grave, n'ayant pas encore ouvert la bouche ; mais l'ordre était clair.

"Je ne dis pas _quelle_ menace viendra," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Mais vous ne vivrez pas en paix, pas si l'histoire du monde passé doit nous servir de guide quant à son futur. Et si vous, à l'avenir, faites ce que vous avez vu ces trois armées faire aujourd'hui, si vous ne pouvez pas écarter vos petites chamailleries et prendre la Marque d'un seul chef, alors, oui, vous pouvez souhaiter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait pu survivre et vous dominer, et regretter le jour où Harry Potter est né -"

"_Assez !_" rugit Albus Dumbledore.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

Le professeur Quirrell détourna lentement son regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Albus Dumbledore et la furie de ses pouvoirs de sorcier ; leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une pression inaudible s'abattit sur tous les élèves, qui écoutaient mais n'osaient pas bouger.

"Vous aussi avez manqué à votre devoir envers ce pays," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Et vous connaissez le péril aussi bien que moi."

"De tels discours ne sont pas pour les oreilles des élèves," dit Albus Dumbledore d'une voix qui grimpait dangereusement. "Ni pour les bouches des professeurs !"

Le professeur Quirrell parla alors sèchement : "Il y eut de nombreux discours faits pour les oreilles des adultes pendant l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et les adultes ont applaudit, ils ont acclamé, et ils sont rentrés chez eux après avoir apprécié une journée d'amusement. Mais je vous obéirai, directeur, et si vous ne les aimez pas, je ne ferai plus d'autre discours. Ma leçon est simple. Je continuerai à ne rien faire en ce qui concerne aux traîtres, et nous verrons ce que les élèves pourront faire à ce propos lorsqu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'un professeur vienne les sauver."

Et le professeur Quirrell se retourna vers ses élèves, et sa bouche fit un étrange sourire ironique qui sembla dissiper la terrible pression, comme le souffle d'un dieu qui aurait éparpillé des nuages. "Mais s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents envers les traîtres jusqu'à aujourd'hui," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Ils ne faisaient que s'amuser."

Il y eut un rire, et s'il sembla nerveux au départ, il s'amplifia, alors que le professeur Quirrell se tenait là, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, et que la tension se relâchait.

* * *

><p>Dans l'esprit de Draco tourbillonnaient encore mille questions entourées d'une stupeur horrifiée, alors que le professeur Quirrell se préparait à ouvrir les enveloppes dans lesquelles les trois avaient inscrit leurs vœux.<p>

Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Draco que les Moldus qui savaient voyager jusqu'à la Lune étaient une plus grande menace que le lent déclin de la sorcellerie, ni que Père s'était révélé trop faible pour les arrêter.

Et plus étrange encore, l'implication évidente : le professeur Quirrell pensait que _Harry_ en était capable. Le professeur de Défense clamait n'avoir fait aucune recommandation, mais il avait mentionné Harry Potter encore et encore au fil de son discours ; d'autres pensaient probablement déjà à la même chose que Draco.

C'était ridicule. Ce garçon avait recouvert un fauteuil rembourré de paillettes et avait appelé ça un trône -

_Le garçon qui a fait face à Rogue et qui a gagné_, chuchota une voix traîtresse, _ce garçon qui pourrait grandir et devenir un Seigneur assez fort pour régner, assez fort pour nous sauver tous -_

Harry a été _élevé_ par des Moldus ! Il est pratiquement sang-de-bourbe lui-même, il ne se battrait pas contre sa famille d'adoption -

_Il connaît leur art, leurs secrets et leurs méthodes ; il peut prendre toute la science Moldue et l'utiliser contre eux, conjointement avec nos propres pouvoirs de sorciers._

Mais s'il refuse ? Et s'il est trop faible ?

_Alors_, dit cette voix intérieure, _ce devra être toi, n'est-ce pas, Draco Malfoy ?_

Et il y eut un nouveau silence dans la foule lorsque le professeur Quirrell ouvrit la première enveloppe.

"M. Malfoy," dit le professeur Quirrell, "votre vœu est que... Serpentard gagne la coupe des Maisons."

Il y eut un moment d'arrêt interloqué venant de l'audience attentive.

"Oui, professeur," dit Draco d'une voix claire, sachant qu'elle serait de nouveau amplifiée. "Si vous ne le pouvez pas, alors autre chose pour Serpentard -"

"Je n'accorderai pas de points injustement," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il se tapota une joue, l'air pensif. "Ce qui rend votre vœu assez difficile pour être intéressant. Voudriez-vous dire quelques mots quant à vos raisons, M. Malfoy ?"

Draco se tourna vers le professeur de Défense, parcourut la foule du regard depuis la scène de platine et d'émeraudes. Tout Serpentard n'avait pas acclamé l'armée Dragon, il y avait même des factions anti-Malfoy qui avaient exprimées leur insatisfaction en soutenant le Survivant ou même Granger ; et ces factions seraient grandement encouragées par ce que Zabini avait fait. Il fallait qu'il leur rappelle que Serpentard voulait dire Malfoy et que Malfoy voulait dire Serpentard -

"Non," dit Draco. "Ce sont des Serpentard, ils comprendront."

Il y eut des rires venant de l'audience, en particulier chez les Serpentard, même chez certains élèves qui se seraient dit anti-Malfoy un moment plus tôt.

La flatterie était une chose bien délicieuse.

Draco se tourna afin de regarder le professeur Quirrell de nouveau, et il eut la surprise de voir un air embarrassé sur le visage de Granger.

"Et pour Mlle. Granger..." dit le professeur Quirrell. Il y eut le bruit d'une enveloppe déchirée. "Votre vœu est que... Serdaigle gagne la coupe des Maisons ?"

Il y eut une hilarité considérable venant de l'audience, y compris un gloussement de Draco. Il n'avait pas pensé que Granger aurait joué à ce jeu.

"Eh bien, euh," dit Granger, l'air de soudain trébucher sur un discours appris par cœur, "ce que je veux dire, c'est que..." elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Il y avait des soldats de chaque Maison dans mon armée, et je ne veux léser aucun d'entre eux. Mais les Maisons devraient aussi avoir leur importance. C'était triste quand les élèves d'une même maison se jetaient des sorts simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même armée. Les gens devraient pouvoir compter sur ceux de leur Maison. C'est pour cela que Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle ont créé les quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Je suis le général Soleil, mais bien avant cela, je suis Hermione Granger de Serdaigle, et je suis fière d'appartenir à une Maison vieille de huit cent ans."

"Bien dit, Mlle. Granger !", tonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry Potter fronçait les sourcils, et quelque chose gratta à l'orée de la conscience de Draco.

"Un sentiment intéressant, Mlle. Granger," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Mais il est bon, en certaines occasions, qu'un Serpentard ait des amis à Serdaigle, ou qu'un Gryffondor ait des amis à Poufsouffle. Ne serait-il pas certainement meilleur de pouvoir à la fois compter sur les amis de sa Maison et aussi sur ceux de son armée ?"

Les yeux de Granger bougèrent brièvement en direction les élèves et les enseignants et elle ne répondit pas.

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. Il se détourna vers le podium, puis il prit la dernière enveloppe et l'ouvrit. À côté de Draco, Harry se tendit visiblement lorsque le professeur Quirrell éleva le parchemin. "Et M. Potter souhaite que -"

Il y eut une pause tandis que le professeur Quirrell regardait le parchemin.

Puis, sans aucun changement d'expression sur le visage du professeur Quirrell, le parchemin s'enflamma et brûla dans un feu bref et intense qui ne laissa qu'une poussière noire qui dériva loin de sa main.

"Merci de vous en tenir au possible, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, d'un ton tout à fait sec.

Il y eut une longue pause ; Harry, debout à côté de Draco, semblait assez secoué.

_Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé_ _?_

"J'espère," dit le professeur Quirrell, "que vous avez préparé un autre vœu au cas où je ne pourrais vous accorder celui-ci."

Il y eut une autre pause.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Je n'ai rien fait de tel," dit-il, "mais j'ai déjà trouvé un autre vœu." Harry Potter pivota afin d'observer l'audience, et sa voix se raffermit au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. "Les gens craignent les traîtres à cause des dommages directs que ceux-ci provoquent, des soldats qu'ils abattent et des secrets qu'ils révèlent. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie du danger. Ce que les gens font parce qu'ils ont _peur_ des traître leur coûte aussi. J'ai utilisé cette stratégie aujourd'hui contre Soleil et contre Dragon. Je n'ai pas dit à mes traîtres de causer autant de dommages que possible. Je leur ai dit d'agir afin de créer le maximum de méfiance et de confusion, et de pousser les généraux à agir de la plus coûteuse des manières possibles dans leurs tentatives de les empêcher de trahir à nouveau. Lorsqu'il n'y a que quelques traîtres et qu'un pays entier leur fait face, il va de soi que ce que ce petit groupe fait est moins dommageable que ce que le pays entier peut faire pour les arrêter, que le remède peut être pire que le symptôme -"

"M. Potter," dit le professeur de Défense d'une voix soudain tranchante, "L'Histoire nous enseigne que vous avez tout simplement tort. La génération de vos parents a fait trop peu pour s'unir, pas trop ! L'intégralité de ce pays a failli tomber, M. Potter, bien que vous n'ayez pas été là pour le voir. Je suggère que vous demandiez à vos camarades de dortoir de Serdaigle combien d'entre eux ont perdu leur famille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou si vous êtes plus sage, ne leur demandez _pas !_ _Avez_-vous un vœu à faire, M. Potter ?"

"Si vous permettez," dit la douce voix d'Albus Dumbledore, "je souhaiterais entendre ce que le Survivant à a dire. Il a plus d'expérience que nous deux lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre fin à des guerres."

Quelques personnes rirent, mais elles n'étaient pas nombreuses.

Le regard de Harry Potter passa à Dumbledore, et l'espace d'un instant, il sembla perdu dans des considérations. "Je ne dis pas que vous avez tort, professeur Quirrell. Dans la dernière guerre, les gens n'ont pas agit ensemble, et tout un pays a failli tomber face à quelques dizaines d'attaquants, et oui, ce fut pathétique. Et si nous faisons la même erreur la prochaine fois, oui, ce sera encore plus pathétique. Mais on ne fait jamais la même guerre deux fois. Et le problème, c'est que l'ennemi a _lui aussi_ le droit d'être intelligent. Lorsque l'on est divisé, on est vulnérable par certains aspects ; mais lorsqu'on essaie de s'unir, alors on fait face à d'autres risques et à d'autres coûts, et l'ennemi essaiera aussi de tirer parti de ceux-ci. On ne peut pas s'arrêter de réfléchir au premier niveau de jeu."

"La simplicité a aussi beaucoup pour elle, M. Potter," dit la voix sèche du professeur de Défense. "J'espère que vous avez appris quelque chose aujourd'hui quant aux dangers des stratégies plus complexes que celle consistant à unir son peuple et à attaquer son ennemi. Et si tout cela n'est pas lié à votre vœu d'une façon ou d'une autre, je serai fort courroucé."

"Oui," dit Harry Potter, "ça a été assez difficile de trouver un vœu qui symbolise le coût de l'unité. Mais le problème d'agir ensemble ne concerne pas que les guerres, c'est quelque chose que nous devons résoudre tout au long de notre vie, tous les jours. Si tout le monde se coordonne en utilisant les même règles et que les règles sont stupides, alors si _une_ personne décide de faire les choses différemment, elle brise les règles. Mais si _tout le monde_ décide de faire les choses différemment, alors un changement peut avoir lieu. C'est exactement le même problème quand tout le monde doit agir ensemble. Pour la _première_ personne qui s'exprime, elle a l'air d'aller à l'encontre du désir de la foule. Et si l'on croit que la seule chose qui importe est que les gens soient toujours unis, alors peut jamais changer les règles du jeu, peu importe à quel point les règles sont stupides. Donc mon vœu, pour symboliser ce qui se passe lorsque les gens s'unissent dans la mauvaise direction, est qu'à Poudlard, on joue au Quidditch sans le Vif d'Or."

"_QUOI ?"_ hurlèrent cent voix dans la foule, et la mâchoire de Draco s'affaissa.

"Le Vif gâche tout le jeu," dit Harry Potter. "Tout ce que les autres joueurs accomplissent finit par n'avoir aucune importance. Il serait bien plus sensé d'acheter une horloge. C'est une de ces choses incroyablement stupides que vous ne remarquez pas parce que vous avez grandi avec, que les gens ne font que parce que tout le monde le fait aussi -"

Mais à ce moment, la voix de Harry Potter ne pouvait plus être entendue car l'émeute avait commencé.

* * *

><p>L'émeute prit fin environ quinze secondes plus tard, après qu'un gigantesque jet de feu ait jailli de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, au son de milles tonnerres. Draco n'avait pas su que Dumbledore pouvait <em>faire<em> ça.

Les élèves se rassirent avec beaucoup de précaution et de calme.

Le professeur Quirrell riait à gorge déployée. "Ainsi soit-il, M. Potter. Votre volonté sera faite." Le professeur Quirrell s'interrompit délibérément. "Bien sûr, j'ai seulement promis _un_ fourbe complot. Et c'est tout ce que vous trois aurez."

Draco s'était presque attendu à ces mots un peu plus tôt, mais il fut malgré tout surpris ; il échangea des regards rapides avec Granger, ils auraient évidemment dû être alliés, mais leurs vœux étaient directement opposés l'un à l'autre -

"Vous voulez dire," dit Harry, "que nous devons tous nous mettre d'accord sur un vœu ?"

"Oh, ce serait bien _trop_ vous demander," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Vous trois n'avez pas d'ennemi commun, que je sache ?"

Et pendant un bref instant, si vite que Draco se demanda s'il aurait pu l'imaginer, les yeux du professeur de Défense clignèrent vers Dumbledore.

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell, "je veux dire que j'exaucerai trois vœux au moyen d'une seule intrigue."

Il y eut un silence confus.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça," dit catégoriquement Harry, à côté de Draco. "Même _moi_ je ne peux pas le faire. Deux de ces vœux sont mutuellement incompatibles. C'est _logiquement impossible _-" puis Harry s'interrompit.

"Il vous manque quelques années avant de pouvoir me dire ce que je ne peux pas faire, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell avait un bref sourire sec.

Puis le professeur Quirrell se retourna vers les élèves. "À vrai dire, je n'ai aucune confiance en votre capacité à apprendre la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous, appréciez ce moment avec vos familles, ou ce qu'il en reste, tant qu'ils vivent encore. La mienne est depuis longtemps morte par la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous verrai tous lorsque les cours reprendront."

Dans le silence absolu qui suivit ces mots, le professeur Quirrell marchant déjà vers la sortie de la scène, Draco entendit la voix du professeur Quirrell dire, doucement, sans amplification, "Mais avec vous, M. Potter, je vais m'entretenir immédiatement."


	35. Problèmes de coordination, partie 3

Ils s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du professeur de Défense, et celui-ci avait scellé la porte avant de se renverser dans sa chaise et de prendre la parole.

La voix du professeur de Défense était très calme, et cela perturbait Harry bien plus que si le professeur Quirrell n'avait crié.

"J'essaie", dit doucement le professeur Quirrell, "de me montrer indulgent en raison de votre jeunesse. Du fait que j'étais moi-même, à votre âge, un extraordinaire idiot. Vous parlez comme un adulte, vous vous mêlez de jeux adultes, et j'oublie parfois que vous n'êtes qu'une mouche du coche. J'espère, M. Potter, que vos interventions puériles ne viennent pas de vous tuer, de ruiner ce pays, et de perdre la prochaine guerre."

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa respiration. "Professeur Quirrell, j'en ai dit bien moins que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Vos propositions sont extrêmement alarmantes pour quiconque doté de la moindre notion d'Histoire Moldue du dernier siècle. Les fascistes Italiens, des gens extrêmement désagréables, ont prit leur nom de _fasces_, un ensemble de morceaux de bois liés ensembles, pour symboliser l'idée que l'unité est la force -"

"Alors les vilains fascistes Italiens croyaient que l'unité est plus forte que la division," dit le professeur Quirrell. La dureté commençait à poindre dans sa voix. "Peut-être qu'ils croyaient aussi que le ciel est bleu et qu'ils acceptaient l'idée selon laquelle il est néfaste de se faire tomber des rochers sur la tête."

_La stupidité inversée n'est pas l'intelligence ; la personne la plus stupide du monde peut dire que le soleil brille, il n'en fait pas nuit pour autant..._ "Très bien, vous avez raison, c'était un argument ad hominem, ce n'est pas faux _parce que_ les fascistes l'ont dit. Mais professeur Quirrell, vous ne pouvez pas demander à tout le monde de porter la Marque d'un dictateur ! C'est un point unique de défaillance ! Écoutez, je vais le formuler ainsi : imaginez que l'ennemi lance Imperius à celui qui contrôle la Marque -"

"Les puissants sorciers ne sont pas si simples à soumettre à l'Imperius," dit sèchement le professeur Quirrell. "Et si vous ne pouvez pas trouver un chef de valeur, alors vous êtes de toute façon foutus. Mais les chefs de valeur existent, la question est de savoir si les gens les suivront."

Harry se passa les mains dans les cheveux sous l'effet de la frustration. Il voulait demander une pause et faire lire _La montée et la chute du troisième Reich_ au professeur Quirrell puis recommencer la conversation. "J'imagine que si je suggérais que la démocratie est une meilleure forme de gouvernement que la dictature -"

"Je vois," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit. "M. Potter, la stupidité du Quidditch vous est limpide parce que vous n'avez pas grandi en vénérant ce jeu. Si vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler d'élections, M. Potter, et que vous pouviez simplement voir _ce qui est_, ce que vous verriez ne vous plairait pas. Regardez notre ministre, élu, de la magie. Est-il le plus sage, le plus fort, le plus grand de notre pays ? Non ; c'est un bouffon possédé par l'argent de Lucius Malfoy. Les sorciers ont été aux urnes et ont choisi entre Cornelius Fudge et Tania Leach, qui s'étaient battus dans un grand et divertissant concours après que la Gazette du Sorcier, que Lucius Malfoy contrôle aussi, ait décidé qu'ils étaient les deux seuls candidats sérieux. Personne ne pourrait suggérer avec sérieux que Cornelius Fudge a vraiment été choisi comme le meilleur chef que notre pays avait à offrir. Ce n'est pas différent dans le monde Moldu, à ce que j'en ai compris ; le dernier journal Moldu que j'ai lu mentionnait que le dernier président des États-Unis avait été un acteur de cinéma à retraite. Si vous n'aviez pas grandi avec les élections, M. Potter, leur idiotie vous serait aussi limpide que celle du Quidditch."

Harry se tint là, la bouche ouverte, cherchant ses mots. "Le but des élections n'est pas de produire le meilleur chef, c'est de maintenir les politiciens dans une peur suffisamment grande des électeurs pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas complètement maléfiques comme les dictateurs qui -"

"La dernière guerre, M. Potter, se jouait entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore. Et même si Dumbledore était un chef doté de nombreux défauts et qui perdait la guerre, il serait _ridicule_ de suggérer que _n'importe lequel_ des ministres de la magie élus pendant cette période auraient pu prendre sa place ! La force vient de la puissance des sorciers et de ceux qui les suivent, pas des élections et des idiots qu'elles élisent. C'est la leçon de l'histoire récente de l'Angleterre magique ; et je doute que la prochaine guerre vous en enseigne une autre. _Si_ vous survivez, M. Potter, ce que vous ne ferez _pas_ à moins d'abandonner les enthousiastes illusions de l'enfance !"

"Si vous pensez qu'il n'y a aucun danger dans la ligne de conduite que vous soutenez," dit Harry, sa voix devenait tranchante en dépit de ses efforts, "alors cela est aussi de l'enthousiasme puéril."

Harry regarda sombrement dans les yeux du professeur Quirrell, qui le fixa en retour sans ciller.

"De tels dangers," dit froidement le professeur Quirrell, "doivent être étudiés dans des bureaux tels que celui-ci, pas dans des discours. Les idiots qui ont élu Cornelius Fudge ne s'intéressent pas aux complexités et à la prudence. Présentez leur quelque chose de plus nuancé qu'une acclamation rugissante et vous ferez face à votre guerre tout seul. _Cela_, M. Potter, a constitué votre erreur puérile, que Draco Malfoy n'aurait pas faite à huit ans. Cela aurait dû être évident, même pour _vous_, que vous auriez dû rester silencieux et _me consulter avant _au lieu de mentionner vos inquiétudes devant la foule !"

"Je ne suis certainement pas un ami d'Albus Dumbledore," dit Harry, un froid dans sa voix en réponse à celui du professeur Quirrell. "Mais il n'est pas un enfant, et il ne semblait pas trouver mes inquiétudes puériles, ni que j'aurais dû attendre avant d'en parler."

"Oh," dit le professeur Quirrell, "alors vous vous faites souffler la réplique par le directeur, maintenant ?" et il se leva.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Blaise passa l'angle, en chemin vers le bureau, il vit que le professeur Quirrell était déjà là, appuyé contre le mur.<p>

"Blaise Zabini," dit le professeur de Défense en se redressant ; ses yeux étaient incrustés dans son visage tels deux pierres noires, et sa voix envoya un frisson de peur le long de la colonne vertébrale de Blaise.

_Il ne peut rien contre moi, je dois juste me souvenir que -_

"Je crois," dit le professeur Quirrell, d'une voix claire et forte, "avoir déjà deviné le nom de votre employeur. Mais j'aimerais l'entendre de vos lèvres, et aussi entendre le prix qui vous a acheté."

Blaise savait qu'il suait sous ses robes et que l'humidité était probablement visible sur son front. "J'ai eu une chance de montrer que j'étais meilleur que les trois généraux et je l'ai saisie. Beaucoup de gens me détestent maintenant, mais il y a aussi plein de Serpentard qui m'adoreront parce que j'ai fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je -"

"Vous n'avez pas inventé le plan de la bataille d'aujourd'hui, M. Zabini. Dites-moi qui l'a fait."

Blaise déglutit bruyamment. "Eh bien... je veux dire, dans ce cas... alors vous savez déjà qui l'a fait, c'est ça ? Le seul assez fou, c'est Dumbledore. Et il me protégera si vous essayez de faire quelque chose."

"En effet. Dites-moi le prix." Le regard du professeur de Défense était toujours dur.

"C'est ma cousine Kimberly," dit Blaise, déglutissant de nouveau et essayant de contrôler sa voix. "Elle existe, et elle se fait vraiment martyriser, Potter a vérifié ça, il n'était pas stupide. Seulement Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait un peu poussé les brutes à le faire, juste pour aider pour son plan, et que si je travaillais pour _lui_ elle irait bien, mais que si _j'allais_ avec Potter, elle pourrait avoir encore plus d'ennuis !"

Le professeur Quirrell resta silencieux un long moment.

"Je vois," dit le professeur Quirrell, sa voix maintenant plus douce. "M. Zabini, si un tel événement devait de nouveau survenir, je vous invite à me contacter directement. J'ai mes propres moyens de protéger mes amis. Maintenant, une dernière question : même avec tout le pouvoir que vous aviez, forcer une égalité aurait été difficile. Qui Dumbledore vous a-t-il ordonné de faire gagner le cas échéant ?"

"Soleil", dit Blaise.

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête. "Comme je le pensais." Le professeur de Défense soupira. "Dans votre carrière future, M. Zabini, je vous suggère de ne pas vous essayer à des intrigues aussi complexes. Elles ont tendance à échouer."

"Euh, en fait, j'ai dit ça au directeur," dit Blaise, "et il a dit que c'était pour ça qu'il était important d'avoir plus d'une intrigue en cours à la fois."

Le professeur Quirrell passa une main lasse sur son front. "On se demande comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas devenu fou en _le_ combattant. Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre rendez-vous avec le directeur, M. Zabini. Je ne dirai rien de cela, mais si le directeur découvrait d'une façon ou d'une autre que nous avons parlé, souvenez-vous de mon offre de vous offrir la protection dont je dispose. Allez-y."

Blaise n'attendit pas un mot de plus. Il se contenta de pivoter et de s'enfuir.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Quirrell attendit un moment, puis dit "C'est bon, M. Potter."<p>

Harry arracha la Cape d'Invisibilité de sa tête et la fourra dans sa bourse. Il tremblait d'une rage telle qu'il pouvait à peine parler. "Il a _quoi_ ? Il a fait _quoi_ ?"

"Vous auriez dû le déduire vous-même, M. Potter," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. "Vous devez apprendre à brouiller votre vision jusqu'à réussir à voir la forêt masquée par les arbres. Toute personne entendant des histoires à votre sujet et ne sachant pas que vous étiez le mystérieux Survivant pourrait aisément déduire que vous possédez une cape d'invisibilité. Prenons du recul, brouillons les détails, et qu'observons-nous ? Il y avait une grande rivalité entre élèves, et leur compétition s'est achevée sur un nul parfait. Ce genre de chose n'a lieu que dans les histoires, M. Potter, et il y a une seule personne dans cette école qui pense en termes d'histoires. C'était une intrigue étrange et complexe, et vous auriez dû vous rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas caractéristique du jeune Serpentard auquel vous faisiez face. Et je vous ai prévenu qu'il y avait un agent quadruple ; vous saviez que Zabini était au moins un agent triple, vous auriez donc dû deviner que c'était très probablement lui. Non, je ne déclarerai pas la bataille invalide. Vous avez tous trois échoué au test et perdu contre votre ennemi commun."

À ce stade, les tests importaient peu à Harry. "Dumbledore a _fait chanter_ Zabini en _menaçant sa cousine_ ? Juste pour que notre bataille s'achève par une égalité ? _Pourquoi_ ?"

Le professeur Quirrell eut un rire sans joie. "Peut-être le directeur pensait-il que la rivalité était bonne pour son héros de compagnie et souhaitait la voir continuer. Pour le plus grand bien, vous comprenez. Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement devenu fou. Vous voyez, M. Potter, tout le monde sait que la folie de Dumbledore est un masque, qu'il est sain et prétend être fou. Tout le monde est fier de sa fine perspicacité, et, connaissant l'explication secrète, arrête de chercher. Il ne leur vient pas à l'esprit qu'il est _aussi_ possible d'avoir un masque sous le masque, d'être un fou faisant semblant d'être normal faisant semblant d'être fou. Et j'ai peur, M. Potter, d'avoir des affaires urgentes à régler ailleurs, et de devoir partir ; mais je vous conseillerais avec force de ne pas vous faire souffler la réplique par Albus Dumbledore lorsque vous êtes en guerre. À plus tard, M. Potter."

Et le professeur de Défense inclina sa tête avec une certaine ironie puis il s'éloigna dans la même direction que celle vers laquelle Zabini avait fuit, et Harry se tint là, la bouche ouverte sous l'effet du choc.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup<em> _: Harry Potter_

Harry se traîna lentement vers le dortoir Serdaigle, ses yeux aveugles aux murs, aux peintures, aux autres élèves ; il monta des escaliers et descendit des rampes sans ralentir, ni accélérer, ni se rendre compte d'où il allait.

Après le départ du professeur Quirrell, il avait mis plus d'une minute à se rendre compte que ses seules sources d'information au sujet de la participation de Dumbledore étaient (a) Blaise Zabini, et il aurait dû être un abruti complet pour lui faire de nouveau confiance, et (b) le professeur Quirrell, qui aurait facilement pu contrefaire une intrigue dans le style de Dumbledore, et qui pourrait aussi penser qu'un peu de rivalité estudiantine était pour le mieux ; et qui avait, si vous preniez du recul et brouilliez les détails, proposé à l'instant de transformer le pays en une dictature de sorciers.

Et il était aussi possible que Dumbledore _soit_ derrière Zabini, et que le professeur Quirrell ait sincèrement essayé de combattre le Marque des Ténèbres d'égal à égal et d'empêcher la répétition d'un numéro qu'il avait trouvé pathétique. Qu'il ait tenté de s'assurer que Harry ne se retrouve pas à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul pendant que tout le monde se serait caché, effrayé, essayant de rester à l'écart des lignes de tir, attendant que Harry les sauve.

Mais la vérité, c'était que...

Eh bien...

L'idée ne dérangeait pas Harry plus que ça.

Il savait que c'était le genre de chose censée rendre les héros amers et pleins de ressentiment.

Bah. Harry était tout à fait en faveur d'une situation ou tout le monde _restait hors de danger_ tandis que le Survivant s'occupait du Seigneur des Ténèbres tout seul, plus ou moins un petit nombre de compagnons. Si le prochain conflit contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en arrivait à une seconde guerre des sorciers où pleins de gens mouraient et que tout un pays se retrouvait impliqué, ça voudrait dire que Harry aurait _déjà échoué_.

Et si après cela une guerre se déclarait entre les sorciers et les Moldus, il importerait peu de savoir qui gagnerait, Harry aurait déjà échoué en laissant les choses aller jusque là. Et puis, qui avait dit que les sociétés ne pouvaient pas s'intégrer pacifiquement quand le secret volait inévitablement en éclats ? (Même si Harry pouvait entendre la voix sèche du professeur Quirrell dans son esprit qui lui demandait s'il était un idiot, qui lui disait toutes les choses évidentes...) Et si les mages et les Moldus ne pouvaient vivre en paix, alors, plutôt que de laisser une guerre éclater, Harry combinerait la magie et la science et trouverait comment évacuer tous les sorciers sur Mars ou ailleurs.

Parce que si on en arrivait à une guerre pour l'extermination...

C'était ce dont le professeur Quirrell ne s'était pas rendu compte, la plus importante question qu'il avait oublié de poser à son jeune général.

La véritable raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait aucune intention de se laisser convaincre de soutenir l'idée d'une Marque de la Lumière, peu importe _à quel point_ cela l'aiderait dans son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un Seigneur des Ténèbres et cinquante partisans marqués avaient été un péril contre toute l'Angleterre magique.

Si toute l'Angleterre prenait la Marque d'un chef fort, elle serait un péril pour tout le monde magique.

Et si tous les sorciers prenaient une Marque, ils seraient un danger pour le reste de l'humanité.

Personne ne savait exactement combien il y avait de sorciers dans le monde. Il avait fait quelques estimations avec Hermione et avait trouvé des nombres de l'ordre d'un million.

Mais il y avait six milliards de Moldus.

Si on en arrivait à une guerre totale...

Le professeur Quirrell avait oublié de demander quel camp Harry protégerait.

Une civilisation scientifique, allant vers l'avant, les yeux levés vers le ciel, sachant que son destin était d'atteindre les étoiles.

Et une civilisation magique, dont la magie s'effaçait tandis que son savoir se perdait, toujours gouvernée par une noblesse qui voyait les Moldus comme des êtres pas tout à fait humains.

C'était une sensation horriblement triste, mais pas une qui comportait la moindre trace de doute.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Blaise Zabini<em>

Blaise avançait dans les couloirs avec une lenteur composée et attentive tandis que son cœur battait follement et qu'il essayait de le calmer -

"Ahem," dit une voix sèche et chuchotante depuis une alcôve ombragée devant laquelle il passait.

Blaise fit un bond mais ne cria pas.

Lentement, il se retourna.

Dans ce sombre recoin se trouvait une cape noire si large et tourbillonnante qu'il était impossible de déterminer si la silhouette qu'elle masquait était mâle ou femelle, et au-dessus de la cape se trouvait un chapeau noir aux larges rebords, et un nuage noir semblait s'amonceler en-dessous, cachant le visage de celui ou de ce qui se trouvait derrière.

"Votre rapport," chuchota M. Chapeau et Cape.

"J'ai dit exactement ce que vous m'aviez dit de dire," dit Blaise. Sa voix était un peu plus calme maintenant qu'il n'était plus en train de mentir à quelqu'un. "Et le professeur Quirrell a réagit exactement de la façon dont vous vous y attendiez."

Le large chapeau noir s'était incliné et redressé, comme si la tête en-dessous avait opiné. "Excellent," dit le chuchotement impossible à attribuer à qui que ce soit de connu. "La récompense que je t'ai promise est déjà en chemin vers ta mère, par chouette."

Blaise hésita, mais sa curiosité le dévorait. "Est-ce que je peux vous demander, maintenant, pourquoi vous voulez créer des problèmes entre le professeur Quirrell et Dumbledore ?" Le directeur n'avait rien eu à faire avec les brutes de Gryffondor dont Blaise avait entendu parler, et en plus d'aider Kimberly, le directeur avait proposé que le professeur Binns lui donne d'excellentes notes en Histoire de la Magie même s'il rendait un parchemin vide en lieu et place de ses devoirs, auquel cas il aurait quand même dû se rendre aux cours et faire semblant de rendre son travail. À vrai dire, Blaise aurait trahi les trois généraux gratuitement, cousine ou pas cousine, mais il n'avait pas considéré qu'il fut nécessaire de mentionner ce fait.

Le large chapeau noir s'inclina d'un côté, comme pour exprimer un regard interloqué. "Dis moi, ami Blaise, t'est-il venu à l'esprit que les traîtres qui trahissent autant rencontrent souvent de funestes fins ?"

"Nan," dit Blaise, regardant droit vers le nuage noir sous le chapeau. "Tout le monde sait qu'il n'arrive jamais rien de _vraiment_ mauvais aux élèves dans l'enceinte de Poudlard."

M. Chapeau et Cape chuchota un gloussement. "En effet," dit le chuchotement. "Avec le meurtre d'un élève voilà cinq décennies comme exception pour prouver la règle, puisque Salazar Serpentard aurait mit son monstre sous clé dans les anciens murs à un niveau plus élevé que celui du directeur lui-même."

Blaise regarda le nuage noir, se sentant maintenant un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur de Poudlard pour qu'il puisse lui faire quoi que ce soit de grave sans déclencher d'alarme. Quirrell et Rogue étaient les seuls professeurs qui pourraient faire une chose pareille, et Quirrell n'aurait aucun intérêt à se duper _lui-même_, et Rogue ne ferait pas de mal à un de ses Serpentard... non ?

"Non, ami Blaise," chuchota le nuage noir, "je souhaitais seulement te conseiller de ne jamais rien tenter de tel dans ta vie adulte. Tant de trahisons mèneraient certainement à au moins une vengeance."

"Ma _mère_ n'a jamais subit de vengeance," dit fièrement Blaise. "Même si elle a épousé _sept_ maris et que chacun d'eux est mort mystérieusement en lui laissant beaucoup d'argent;"

"Vraiment ?" dit le chuchotement. "Comment a-t-elle persuadé le septième de l'épouser après qu'il ait entendu ce qui était arrivé aux six autres ?"

"J'ai demandé à maman," dit Blaise," et elle a dit que je ne pourrais pas savoir avant d'être assez vieux, et je lui ai demandé à quel âge je serais assez vieux, et elle a dit, plus vieux qu'elle."

Encore le gloussement chuchoté. "Eh bien dans ce cas, ami Blaise, félicitations pour avoir suivi les traces de ta mère. Vas, et si tu ne dis rien de cela, nous ne nous rencontrerons plus."

Blaise recula maladroitement, sentant une étrange réticence à l'idée de lui tourner le dos.

Le chapeau s'inclina. "Oh, allons, petit Serpentard. Si tu étais vraiment l'égal de Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy, tu te serais déjà rendu compte que mes menaces voilées n'avaient pour but que d'assurer ton silence face à Albus. Aurais-je eu l'intention de te faire du mal, je n'aurais pas fait de sous-entendu ; si je n'avais rien dit, _alors_ tu aurais dû t'inquiéter."

Blaise se redressa, se sentant un peu insulté, et opina en direction de M. Chapeau et Cape, puis il se tourna d'un mouvement volontaire et partit à grand pas vers son rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que quelqu'un d'_autre_ surgisse et lui donne une opportunité de vendre M. Chapeau et Cape.

Mais après tout, maman n'avait pas trahi sept maris différents _en même temps_. Si on regardait les choses sous cet angle, il se débrouillait encore mieux qu'elle.

Et Blaise Zabini continua de marcher vers le bureau du directeur, souriant, heureux d'être un agent quintuple -

Le garçon trébucha l'espace d'un instant, puis il se redressa, chassant l'étrange sensation de désorientation.

Et Blaise Zabini continua de marcher vers le bureau du directeur, souriant, heureux d'être un agent quadruple.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Hermione Granger<em>

Le messager ne l'approcha que lorsqu'elle fut seule.

Hermione quittait juste les toilettes des filles, où elle se cachait parfois pour penser, et un grand chat brillant bondit de nulle part et dit : "Miss Granger ?"

Elle laissa échapper un petit glapissement avant de se rendre compte que le chat avait parlé de la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Même si elle n'avait pas été effrayée, seulement surprise : le chat était clair, brillant et magnifique, irradiant d'une lumière blanche-argentée, comme des rayons de soleil couleur lune, et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avoir peur.

"Qu'êtes-vous ?" dit Hermione.

"C'est un message du professeur McGonagall," dit le chat, toujours de la voix du professeur. "Peux-tu te rendre dans mon bureau et ne parler de ceci à personne ?"

"J'arrive tout de suite," dit Hermione, encore surprise, et le chat bondit et disparu ; seulement il ne disparut pas, il s'en fut ; du moins c'est ce que son esprit lui dit, même si ses yeux venaient de le voir disparaître.

Lorsque Hermione atteint le bureau de son professeur préféré, son esprit était plein de spéculations tourbillonnantes. Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ses notes de métamorphose ? Mais alors pourquoi le professeur McGonagall dirait-elle de n'en parler à personne ? C'était probablement au sujet des exercices de métamorphose partielle de Harry...

Le visage du professeur McGonagall semblait inquiet, pas sévère, et Hermione s'assit face à son bureau - essayant d'empêcher ses yeux d'aller jusqu'au mur d'alcôves qui contenait les devoirs du professeur McGonagall, elle s'était toujours demandé quel genre de travail les adultes devaient accomplir pour faire fonctionner l'école et s'ils pourraient avoir besoin de son aide...

"Mlle. Granger," dit le professeur McGonagall, "laissez-moi commencer par vous dire que je sais déjà que le directeur vous a demandé de faire ce vœu -"

"Il vous l'a _dit_ ?" lâcha Hermione sous l'effet de la surprise. Le directeur avait dit que personne d'autre n'était censé savoir !

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit, regarda Hermione, et gloussa avec tristesse. "Il est bon de voir que M. Potter ne vous a pas trop corrompue. Mlle. Granger, vous n'êtes pas censée _admettre_ quelque chose simplement parce que je le dis. Il se trouve que le directeur ne me l'a _pas_ dit, c'est juste que je le connais trop bien."

Hermione rougissait à présent furieusement.

"Tout va bien, Mlle. Granger !" dit le professeur McGonagall avec hâte. "Vous êtes une Serdaigle en première année, personne ne vous demande d'être Serpentard."

Cela fit _vraiment_ mal.

"Très bien," dit Hermione d'un ton quelque peu acerbe, "j'irai demander des leçons de Serpentard à Harry Potter, alors."

"Ce n'_est pas_ ce que je voulais..." dit le professeur McGonagall, et elle laissa sa voix en suspens. "Mlle. Granger, cela m'inquiète _parce que_ les jeunes filles Serdaigle ne devraient pas avoir à être Serpentard ! Si le directeur vous demande de vous impliquer dans quelque chose qui ne vous met pas à l'aise, il est tout à fait normal de refuser. Et si vous vous sentez mise sous pression, dites au directeur que vous voudriez que je sois là, ou que vous voudriez m'en parler avant."

Les yeux de Hermione étaient très écarquillés. "Le directeur fait-il des choses mauvaises ?"

Le professeur McGonagall eut l'air un peu triste en entendant cela. "Pas exprès, Mlle. Granger, mais je pense... eh bien, il _est_ probablement vrai que le directeur a du mal à se souvenir de ce que c'est que d'être un enfant. Même lorsqu'il en était un, je suis sûre qu'il devait être brillant, un esprit et un cœur fort, avec assez de courage pour trois Gryffondors. Parfois le directeur en demande trop de la part de ses jeunes élèves, Mlle. Granger, ou il ne prend pas assez de précautions pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas. C'est un homme bon, mais parfois ses intrigues peuvent aller trop loin."

"Mais il est _bon_ pour un élève d'avoir de la force et du courage," dit Hermione. "C'est pour cela que vous m'avez suggéré Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le professeur McGonagall eut un sourire sarcastique. "Peut-être que j'étais simplement égoïste, que je vous voulais pour ma Maison. Le Choixpeau vous a-t-il offert - non, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander."

"Il m'a dit que je pouvais aller partout sauf à Serpentard," dit Hermione. Elle avait _failli_ demander pourquoi elle n'était pas assez bonne pour Serpentard avant de réussir à s'en empêcher... "Alors _j'ai_ du courage, professeur !"

Le professeur McGonagall se pencha au-dessus de son bureau. L'inquiétude était à présent clairement visible sur son visage. "Mlle. Granger, il ne s'agit pas de courage, il s'agit de ce qui est bon pour des jeunes filles ! Le directeur vous attire dans ses intrigues, Harry Potter vous donne des secrets à garder, et maintenant vous faites des alliances avec Draco Malfoy ! Et j'ai promis à votre mère que vous seriez en sécurité à Poudlard !"

Hermione ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre à cela. Mais l'idée lui vint que le professeur McGonagall ne l'aurait peut-être pas mise en garde si elle avait été un garçon à Gryffondor et pas une fille à Serdaigle, et _ça_, c'était, eh bien... "J'essaierai d'être quelqu'un de bien," dit-elle, "et je ne laisserai personne me dire de ne pas l'être."

Le professeur McGonagall se comprima les mains sur les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les enleva, son visage ridé semblait très vieux. "Oui," dit-elle dans un souffle, "vous auriez bien réussi dans ma Maison. Soyez prudente, Mlle. Granger. Et si vous êtes jamais inquiète ou mal à l'aise au sujet de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir immédiatement. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps."

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup, Draco Malfoy<em> _:_

Presque aucun d'eux ne voulait faire quoi que ce soit de compliqué ce samedi, pas après avoir combattu plus tôt. Alors Draco était juste assis dans une salle inoccupée et essayait de lire un livre intitulé _Penser la physique_. C'était une des choses les plus fascinantes que Draco avait lues de sa vie, du moins les parties qu'il pouvait comprendre, du moins quand le _maudit imbécile_ qui refusait de laisser ses livres sortir de son champ de vision parvenait à se la _fermer_ et à laisser Draco se _concentrer_ -

"Hermione Granger est une _Sang-de-Bouuurbe_," chanta Harry Potter depuis un bureau non loin de celui de Draco, lisant lui-même un livre beaucoup plus pointu.

"Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire," dit calmement Draco sans lever les yeux de son livre. "Ça ne va pas marcher. On va quand même s'allier et t'écraser."

"Un _Maaaalfoy_ travaille avec une _Sang-de-Bouuurbe_, qu'est-ce-que tous les _amiiiis _de ton père vont penser -"

"Ils penseront que les Malfoys ne sont pas aussi simple à manipuler que _tu_ sembles le croire, _Potter_ !"

Le professeur de Défense était encore plus fou que Dumbledore, aucun futur sauveur du monde n'aurait pu être si _puérile_ et _indigne_ à quelque âge que ce soit.

"Eh Draco, tu sais ce qui va être vraiment chiant ? _Tu _sais que Hermione Granger a deux copies de l'allèle magique, comme toi et moi, mais tous tes camarades de Serpentard ne le savent pas et _tuuuuuu _n'as pas le droit de _l'expliqueeeer_ -"

Les doigts de Draco blanchissaient là où ils serraient le livre. Il était impossible que se faire battre puis cracher dessus exige un tel contrôle de soi, et s'il ne se vengeait pas rapidement, il allait faire quelque chose d'incriminant -

"Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ as souhaité la première fois ?" dit Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, alors Draco leva les yeux de son livre et sentit un tiraillement de satisfaction malsaine à la vue de l'air triste sur le visage de Harry.

"Hm," dit Harry. "Beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé ça, mais je ne pense pas que le professeur Quirrell aurait voulu que j'en parle."

Draco se donna un air sérieux. "Tu peux m'en parler à _moi_. Ce n'est probablement pas important comparé aux autres secrets que tu m'as révélés, et à quoi d'autres les amis servent-ils ?" _C'est ça, je suis ton ami ! Sens-toi coupable !_

"Ce n'était vraiment pas si intéressant que ça," dit Harry avec une légèreté évidemment artificielle. "Juste, _je souhaite que le professeur Quirrell enseigne la magie de bataille l'année prochaine_."

Harry soupira et se replongea dans son livre.

Puis il dit, quelques secondes plus tard : "Ton père va probablement être assez énervé contre toi à Noël, mais si tu promets que tu trahiras la fille Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu balaieras son armée, tout reviendra dans l'ordre et tu auras quand même tes cadeaux de Noël."

Peut-être que si Draco et Granger le demandaient super poliment au professeur Quirrell et qu'ils utilisaient une partie de leurs points Quirrell, ils recevraient le droit de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant au général Chaos que de simplement l'endormir.


	36. Différences de statut

Une désorientation déchirante, voilà ce que Harry ressentit en descendant de la plate-forme neuf trois-quart et en mettant pied sur le reste du monde, un monde dont Harry avait longtemps cru qu'il était le seul qui existât vraiment. Les gens s'habillaient de t-shirts et de pantalons au lieu des robes bien plus dignes des sorciers et des sorcières. Des morceaux de détritus éparpillés ici et là autour des bancs. Une odeur oubliée, les fumées d'essence brûlée, brutes et intenses. L'ambiance de la gare de King's Cross, moins joviale et radieuse qu'à Poudlard ou qu'au chemin de Traverse ; les gens semblaient plus petits, plus peureux, et ils se seraient probablement empressés d'échanger leurs problèmes contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres à combattre. Harry aurait voulu jeter _Récurvite_ sur la saleté et _Everto_ sur les déchets, et, s'il l'avait connu, un sortilège de bulle pour ne pas avoir à respirer l'air environnant. Mais il ne pouvait utiliser sa baguette en un lieu pareil...

Ceci, comprit Harry, était ce que l'on devait ressentir en passant d'un pays du premier monde à un pays du tiers monde.

Sauf que c'était le monde zéro que Harry venait de quitter, le monde magique, le monde des sortilèges de nettoyage et des elfes de maison ; où, entre l'art du soigneur et sa propre magie, on pouvait aller jusqu'à cent soixante-dix ans avant que le grand âge ne commence à vraiment laisser sa marque.

C'était Londres non-magique, la terre moldue, où Harry était temporairement de retour. C'était là que maman et papa vivraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, à moins que la technologie ne fasse un bond en avant et permette d'atteindre la qualité de vie des sorciers, ou que quelque chose de plus profond ne change dans le monde.

Sans même y penser, la tête de Harry pivota et ses yeux dardèrent par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la malle de bois qui se précipitait après lui sans que les Moldus ne la remarquent, les tentatcules griffues offrant une rapide confirmation du fait que, oui, il n'avait pas simplement tout imaginé.

Et il y avait l'autre raison à l'origine du poids dans sa poitrine.

Ses parents ne savaient pas.

Ils ne savaient _rien du tout_.

Ils ne savaient pas...

"Harry," dit une femme fine et blonde dont la peau parfaite et sans marques lui donnait l'air d'avoir bien moins de trente-trois ans ; et Harry se rendit compte avec surprise que _c'était_ de la magie, il n'avait pas reconnu les signes auparavant mais il pouvait maintenant les voir. Et quel que soit le genre de potion capable de durer aussi longtemps, ç'avait dû être horriblement dangereux, car la plupart des sorcières ne se faisaient pas ça à elles-mêmes, elles n'étaient pas désespérées à ce point...

De l'eau s'amoncela dans les yeux de Harry.

"_Harry ?_" héla un homme à l'air plus âgé avec une brioche naissante autour de l'estomac, habillé d'une veste noire jetée sur une chemise gris-vert sombre avec la négligence ostentatoire des universitaires, quelqu'un qui serait toujours un professeur où qu'il aille, qui aurait certainement été l'un des sorciers les plus brillants de sa génération s'il était né avec deux copies de ce gène au lieu de zéro...

Harry leva sa main et leur fit un signe. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il en était totalement incapable.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à lui, sans courir, mais d'une démarche sûre et digne ; c'était à cette vitesse que le professeur Michael Verres-Evans marchait, et madame Petunia Evans-Verres n'allait pas marcher plus vite.

Le sourire sur le visage de son père n'était pas très large, mais cela dit, son père n'avait pas l'habitude de prodiguer d'immenses sourires ; il était au moins aussi grand que le plus large de ceux que Harry avait vu chez lui, plus grand que lorsqu'une nouvelle subvention de recherche arrivait ou que lorsque l'un de ses étudiants obtenait un poste, et on ne pouvait pas demander un sourire plus grand que celui-là.

Maman clignait des yeux, elle essayait de sourire mais ne se débrouillait pas très bien.

"Alors !" dit son père en approchant d'un pas leste. "Déjà fait des découvertes révolutionnaires ?"

Bien sûr, papa pensait qu'il blaguait.

Ça ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal que ses parents ne croient pas en lui à l'époque où _personne _ne croyait en lui, à l'époque où Harry ne _savait pas_ ce que c'était que d'être pris au sérieux par des gens comme Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell.

Et c'est alors que Harry comprit que le Survivant n'existait qu'en Angleterre magique, qu'une telle personne n'existait pas dans la Londres moldue, qu'il y avait juste un mignon petit garçon de onze qui rentrait chez lui pour Noël.

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry, sa voix tremblante, "je vais maintenant m'effondrer et fondre en larmes, ça ne veut pas dire que quelque chose ne va pas à l'école."

Harry commença à avancer, puis il s'arrêta, déchiré entre la possibilité d'étreindre son père ou sa mère, il ne souhaitait qu'aucun ne se sente lésé ou n'ait l'impression que Harry l'aime plus que l'autre -

"Toi," dit son père, "tu es un garçon très bête, M. Verres," et il prit gentiment Harry par les épaules et le poussa dans les bras de sa mère, qui était agenouillée, des larmes coulant déjà le long de ses joues.

"Bonjour maman," dit Harry d'une voix vacillante, "je suis revenu." Et il la prit dans ses bras, au milieu des bruyants sons mécaniques et de l'odeur d'essence brulée ; et Harry se mit à pleurer, car il savait que _rien_ ne pourrait jamais revenir, lui encore moins que tout le reste.

* * *

><p>Le ciel était totalement noir et les étoiles apparaissaient lorsqu'ils eurent fini de négocier avec la circulation hivernale de la ville universitaire qu'était d'Oxford et qu'ils se garèrent dans l'allée de la petite et vieille maison à l'air minable que leur famille utilisait pour garder les livres à l'abri de la pluie.<p>

En marchant sur le petit bout de chaussée qui menait à la porte principale, ils dépassèrent une série de pots de fleur qui contenaient de petites lumières électriques tamisées (tamisée car elles devaient se recharger à l'énergie solaire pendant la journée), et elles s'intensifièrent à leur approche. Le plus difficile avait été de trouver des détecteurs de mouvement imperméables qui se déclenchaient exactement à la bonne distance...

À Poudlard, il y avait de véritables torches qui faisaient ça.

Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors et Harry entra dans leur salon, clignant des yeux.

_Chaque centimètre d'espace mural est couvert par des bibliothèques. Chacune a six étages et atteint presque le plafond. Certains étages sont remplis à ras bord de livres grand format : science, mathématiques, histoire et tout le reste. D'autres étages ont deux rangées de livres de science-fiction brochés, avec la rangée arrière surélevée grâce à de vieilles boîtes à mouchoirs ou des planches de bois, afin que l'on puisse la voir au-dessus de la rangée avant. Et ça ne suffit pas. Les livres débordent des tables et des sofas et forment de petits monticules sous les fenêtres._

La maisonnée Verres était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, mais avec plus de livres, et cétait aussi comme ça qu'il l'avait laissée.

Et un arbre de Noël, nu, sans décoration, juste deux jours avant le réveillon, ce qui déboussola brièvement Harry avant qu'il ne comprenne, avec une chaleur naissant dans sa poitrine, que ses parents avaient bien sûr _attendu_.

"Nous avons sorti le lit de ta chambre pour faire de la place pour d'autres bibliothèques," dit son père. "Tu peux dormir dans ta malle, non ?"

"_Tu_ peux dormir dans ma malle," dit Harry.

"Ce qui me rappelle," dit son père. "Qu'_est_-ce qu'ils ont fini par faire au sujet de ton cycle de sommeil ?"

"De la magie," dit Harry, se dirigeant droit vers la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre, juste au cas où papa n'aurait _pas_ plaisanté...

"Ce n'est pas une explication !" dit le professeur Verres-Evans juste quand Harry hurla : "_Vous avez utilisé tout l'espace libre dans mes bibliothèques ?"_

* * *

><p>Harry avait passé son 23 décembre à faire des emplettes pour les choses moldues qu'il ne pouvait pas juste métamorphoser ; son père avait été occupé et avait dit à Harry qu'il devrait marcher ou prendre le bus, ce qui avait très bien convenu à Harry. Certains des employés de la quincallerie lui avaient jeté des regards interrogateurs, mais il avait dit d'une voix innocente que son père faisait des achats non loin et qu'il était très occupé et qu'il l'avait envoyé chercher certaines choses (en tenant une liste faite de caractères d'une écriture qui ressemblaient précisément à celle quasi-illisible des adultes)... et en fin de compte, de l'argent, c'était de l'argent.<p>

Ils avaient décoré le sapin de Noël tous ensemble, et Harry avait mis une petite fée dansante au sommet (deux Mornilles et cinq Noises chez Gambol et Japes).

Gringotts avaient été prêts à échanger des Gallions contre des billets, mais ils ne semblaient pas connaître de moyen simple de transformer de larges quantité d'or en argent Moldu exempté d'impôts et placé dans un compte bancaire Suisse. Cela avait nettement contrarié le plan de Harry consistant à transformer la majeure partie de l'argent qu'il s'était volé à lui-même en un judicieux mélange composé à 60% d'indices de fonds internationaux et à 40% de Berkshire Hathaway. Pour l'instant, Harry avait diversifié ses biens un peu plus en sortant subrepticement la nuit, invisible et remonté dans le temps, et en enterrant cent Gallions d'or dans le jardon. De toute façon, il avait toujours toujours _toujours_ voulu faire ça.

Une partie du 24 décembre avait été passée aux côtés du professeur tandis que celui-ci lisait les livres de Harry et posait des questions. La plupart des expériences suggérées par son père n'étaient pas réalisables, du moins pour le moment ; de celles qui restaient, Harry en avait déjà fait la plupart ("Oui papa, j'ai vérifié ce qui se passait si je donnais à Hermione une prononciation légèrement différente et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait changé, c'est la première expérience que j'ai faite, papa !")

La dernière question que le père de Harry avait posé, après avoir relevé les yeux de _Potions et breuvages magiques_ avec un air de dégoût abasourdi, était si tout ça avait un sens quand on était un sorcier ; et Harry avait répondu non.

Sur quoi son père avait déclaré que la magie n'était pas scientifique.

Harry était encore un peu choqué à l'idée qu'on puisse dire d'une section de la _réalité_ qu'elle n'était pas scientifique. Papa semblait penser que le conflit entre ses intuitions et l'univers signifiait que l'univers avait un problème.

(Mais après tout, il y avait beaucoup de physiciens qui pensaient que la mécanique quantique était bizarre au lieu de penser que la mécanique était normale et que c'était eux qui étaient bizarres).

Harry avait montré à sa mère le kit de soin qu'il avait apporté pour qu'ils le gardent à la maison, même si la plupart des potions ne marcheraient pas sur Papa. Maman avait fixé le kit du regard avec un air qui avait poussé Harry à lui demander si sa soeur avait jamais apporté quoi que ce soit du genre pour papi Edwin et mami Elaine. Et quand maman avait continué à ne pas répondre, Harry avait dit hâtivement qu'elle n'y avait probablement juste jamais pensé. Et puis il avait finit par fuir la pièce.

Lily Evans n'y _avait _probablement _pas_ pensé, c'était ça qui était triste. Harry savait que les autres avaient une tendance à ne pas penser aux sujets douloureux, tout comme ils avaient une tendance à ne pas délibérément poser leurs mains sur des cuisinières allumées ; et Harry commençait à soupconner que la plupart des nés-Moldus acquéraient rapidement une tendance à ne pas penser à leur famille, qui allait de toute façon mourir avant d'avoir atteint son premier siècle.

Non que Harry ait la moindre intention de laisser _ça _se produire, bien sûr.

Et la journée du 24 décembre fut alors plus avancée et ils partirent vers leur dîner de réveillon.

* * *

><p>La maison était immense, non pas d'après les standards de Poudlard mais d'après ceux dictant ce qu'on pouvait avoir si son père était un distingué professeur essayant de vivre à Oxford. Deux étages de briques étincelantes sous le soleil couchant, avec des fenêtres au-dessus d'autres fenêtres et une, plus grande que les autres, qui montait à des hauteurs que du verre n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir atteindre. Ça allait être un immense salon...<p>

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Il y eut une un appel lointain, "Chéri, tu peux y aller ?"

Suivi par le lent piétinement de quelqu'un qui s'approchait.

Et la porte s'ouvrit alors pour révéler un homme cordial aux joues grasses et roses et aux cheveux clairsemés, dans une chemise bleue boutonnée qui tirait légèrement aux coutures.

"Dr. Granger," dit brusquement le père de Harry avant que celui-ci ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. "Je suis Michael, et voici Pétunia et notre fils Harry. La nourriture est dans la malle magique," et papa fit un vague geste vers l'arrière - à vrai dire pas tout à fait vers la malle.

"Oui, entrez, je vous en prie," dit Leo Granger. Il fit un pas vers l'avant et prit la bouteille de vins des mains tendues du professeur avec un "Merci" marmonné, puis il recula et indiqua le salon d'un geste de la main. "Asseyez-vous. Et," sa tête se baissant pour s'adresser à Harry, "tous les jouets sont en bas à la cave, je suis sûr que Herm descendra bientôt, c'est la première porte à ta droite," et il pointa un doigt vers un couloir.

Harry se contenta de l'observer un moment, conscient du fait qu'il bloquait ses parents et les empêchait d'entrer.

"Des jouets ?" dit Harry d'une voix radieuse et aigue, les yeux écarquillés. "J'adore les jouets !"

Il y eut une inspiration bruyante venant de sa mère, située derrière lui, et Harry se précipita dans la maison, parvenant tout juste à ne pas taper des pieds sur le sol exagérément.

Le salon était aussi large qu'il avait semblé être de l'extérieur, avec un immense plafond voûté d'où pendait un gigantesque lustre et un arbre de Noël dont le passage par la porte d'entrée avait probablement fait des victimes. Les niveaux inférieurs de l'arbre étaient décorés de fond en comble de beaux motifs rouge et vert et or, avec une touche novatrice de bleu et de bronze ; les hauteurs, que seul un adulte pouvait atteindre, étaient aléatoirement recouvertes de chaînes de lampions et de guirlandes sans que le moindre soin ait été apportée à leur disposition. Un couloir se prolongeait jusqu'à s'achever dans l'antichambre d'une cuisine, et des escaliers de bois à la rambarde de métal poli continuaient jusqu'à un deuxième étage.

"Waoh !" dit Harry. "Quelle grande maison ! J'espère que je ne vais pas m'y perdre !"

* * *

><p>Le Dr. Roberta Granger se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'approche du dîner. La dinde et le rôti, leurs contributions au projet commun, cuisaient tranquillement dans le four ; les autres plats devaient être apportés par les invités, la famille Verres, qui avait adopté un garçon prénommé Harry. Qui était connu sous le nom de Survivant dans le monde magique. Et qui était aussi le seul garçon que Hermione ait jamais qualifié de "mignon", et même le seul qu'elle ait jamais remarqué.<p>

Les Verres avaient dit que Hermione était le seul enfant de l'âge de Harry dont il avait jamais reconnu l'existence de quelque façon que ce soit.

Et peut-être brûlaient-ils là quelques étapes, mais les deux couples avaient comme un vague soupçon que des cloches nuptiales se profilaient à quelques années d'ici.

Alors même si le jour de Noël se déroulerait, comme toujours, avec la famille de son mari, ils avaient décidé de passer le réveillon à rencontrer les possibles futurs beaux-parents de leur fille.

On sonna à la porte alors qu'elle était en train d'arroser la dinde, et elle éleva la voix et cria : _"Chéri, tu peux y aller ?"_

Il y eut le bref grognement d'une chaise et de son occupant, puis le son des lourds pas de son mari et d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

"Dr. Granger ?" dit la voix brusque d'une homme plus âgé. "Je suis Michael, et voici Pétunia et notre fils Harry. La nourriture est dans la malle magique."

"Oui, entrez, je vous en prie," dit son mari, suivi d'un "Merci" marmonné qui indiquait qu'une espèce de cadeau avait été accepté, puis "Asseyez-vous." La voix de Leo passa alors à un ton enthousiaste artificiel et dit : "Et tous les jouets sont en bas à la cave, je suis sûr que Herm descendra bientôt, c'est la première porte à ta droite."

Il y eut une brève pause.

Puis la voix radieuse d'un jeune garçon dit : "Des jouets ? J'adore les jouets !"

Il y eut le son de bruits de pas entrant dans la maison, puis la même voix radieuse dit : "Waoh ! Quelle grande maison ! J'espère que je ne vais pas m'y perdre !"

Roberta ferma le four en souriant. Elle avait été un peu inquiétée par la façon dont les lettres de Hermione avaient décrites le Survivant - même si sa fille n'avait certainement rien dit qui puisse indiquer que Harry Potter était _dangereux_ ; rien de semblable aux sombres sous-entendus écrits dans les livres qu'elle avec achetés, prétendument pour Hermione, pendant leur excursion au Chemin de Traverse. Sa fille n'avait pas dit grand-chose, seulement que Harry parlait comme s'il sortait d'un livre et que Hermione étudiait plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie juste pour rester meilleure que lui en cours. Mais à l'entendre, Harry était un enfant de onze ans ordinaire.

Elle se rendit à la porte principale juste quand, dans un grand fracas, sa fille descendit frénétiquement les escaliers à une vitesse qui ne semblait pas sûre du tout, Hermione avait prétendu que les sorcières étaient plus résistantes aux chutes mais Roberta n'était tout à fait sûre d'y croire -

Roberta eut un premier aperçu du professeur et de Mme. Verres, qui semblaient tous deux plutôt nerveux, juste au moment où le garçon à la cicatrice légendaire se tournait vers sa fille et disait, d'une voix maintenant plus grave, "Heureux de vous revoir en cette exceptionelle soirée, Mlle. Granger." Sa main s'étendit, comme s'il offrait ses parents sur un plateau d'argent. "Je vous présente mon père, le professeur Michael Verres-Evans, et ma mère, Mme. Pétunia Evans-Verres."

Et, alors que la bouche de Roberta s'ouvrait grand, le garçon se retourna vers ses parents et dit, reprenant sa voix radieuse, "Maman, Papa, c'est Hermione ! Elle est vraiment maline !"

"_Harry _!" siffla sa fille, "Arrête ça !"

Le garçon pivota de nouveau pour regarder Hermione. "J'ai peur, mademoiselle Granger," dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux, "que vous et moins ayons été exilés aux recoins labyrinthiques de la cave. Laissons-les à leurs conversations adultes, qui s'élèvent sans nul doute loin au-dessus de nos intellects puérils, et reprenons notre conversation interrompue sur ce que le projectivisme Humien implique pour la Métamorphose."

"Excusez-nous, s'il vous plaît," dit sa fille d'un ton très ferme, et elle attrapa le garçon par sa manche gauche et le traîna dans le couloir - Roberta pivota, impuissante, essayant de les suivre alors qu'ils la dépassaient, le garçon lui fit un jovial salut de la main - puis Hermione tira le garçon dans le passage menant à la cave et claqua la porte derrière elle.

"Je, ah, je vous demande pardon pour..." dit Mme. Verres d'une voix défaillante.

"Je suis désolé," dit le professeur, un sourire plein d'affection sur le visage, "Harry peut être assez susceptible sur ce genre de chose. Mais je pense qu'il a raison en disant que nous ne serions pas intéressés par leur conversation."

_Est-il dangereux ?_ voulait-elle demander, mais elle resta silencieuse et essaya de trouver des questions plus subtiles. A côté d'elle, son mari gloussait, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir lui avait semblé plus amusant qu'effrayant.

Le plus terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'Histoire avait essayé de tuer ce garçon, et l'enveloppe calcinée de son corps avait été retrouvée à côté du berceau.

Son possible futur beau-fils.

Roberta avait été de plus en plus appréhensive quant au fait d'avoir donné sa fille à la sorcellerie - en particulier après avoir lu les livres, fait correspondre les dates, et s'être rendu compte que sa mère sorcière avait probablement été tuée au sommet de la terreur de Grindelwald et _pas_ en lui donnant naissance comme son père l'avait toujours prétendu. Mais le professeur McGonagall avait fait d'autres visites après son premier voyage, pour "voir comment mademoiselle Granger allait" ; et Roberta ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Hermione disait un jour que ses parents posaient problème à sa carrière de sorcière, alors quelqu'un ferait quelque chose pour les corriger _eux_...

Roberta afficha son plus beau sourire et fit ce qu'elle put pour répandre un peu de fausse de joie de Noël.

* * *

><p>La salle à manger était bien trop grande pour six personnes - euh, pour quatre personnes et deux enfants, mais elle était recouverte d'une nappe de fin lin blanc et les plats avaient été inutilement transférés dans des assiettes de luxes, mais au moins elles étaient faites d'acier inoxydable et pas de vrai argent.<p>

Harry avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur la dinde.

La conversation avait naturellement dérivé vers Poudlard ; et il avait été évident aux yeux de Harry que ses parents espéraient que Hermione ferait une gaffe et en dirait plus sur sa vie scolaire que ce qu'il leur en avait révélé. Et soit Hermione s'en était rendue compte, soit elle restait automatiquement à l'écart de tout sujet qui pourrait poser problème.

Donc tout allait bien pour _Harry_.

Mais il avait malheureusement fait l'erreur de bassiner ses parents avec toutes sortes de faits concernant Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné aux _siens_.

Comme le fait qu'elle était générale d'une armée dans leurs activités du soir.

La mère de Hermione avait eut l'air très alarmée, et Harry avait rapidement interrompu la discussion et avait fait de son mieux pour expliquer que tous les sorts étaient étourdissants, que le professeur Quirrell surveillait en permanence, et que l'existence du soin magique signifiait que beaucoup de choses était bien moins dangereuses qu'elles n'en avaient l'air, et c'est à ce moment que Hermione lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table. Heureusement le père de Harry, au sujet duquel ce dernier devait admettre qu'il était meilleur que lui dans certains domaines, avait annoncé avec une ferme autorité professorale qu'il n'était pas inquiet du tout puisqu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on aurait laissé des enfants le faire si ça avait été dangereux.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Harry avait du mal à apprécier le dîner.

...le problème, quand on s'apitoyait sur son sort, c'était que ça ne prenait toujours qu'un instant pour trouver quelqu'un pour qui les choses étaient pires.

À un moment, le Dr. Leo Granger avait demandé si le professeur McGonagall, ce gentil professeur qui semblait aimer Hermione, lui donnait beaucoup de points à l'école.

Hermione avait dit oui, avec un sourire apparemment authentique.

Harry était parvenu, avec quelques efforts, à s'empêcher de faire remarquer d'un ton glacial que le professeur McGonagall ne montrerait jamais aucun favoritisme envers un élève de Poudlard et que Hermione gagnait beaucoup de points parce qu'elle avait mérité _chacun. d'entre. eux._

À un autre moment, Leo Granger avait offert à la table son opinion selon laquelle Hermione était très intelligente et aurait pu faire médecine et devenir dentiste, s'il n'y avait eu toute cette histoire de sorcellerie.

Hermione avait de nouveau sourit, et un regard rapide avait empêché Harry de suggérer que Hermione aurait aussi pu être une _scientifique internationalement reconnue_, et de demander si cette pensée serait venue aux Granger s'ils avaient eu un _fils_ au lieu d'une _fille_, ou s'il était de toute façon inacceptable que leur descendance réussisse un jour mieux qu'eux.

Mais Harry arrivait rapidement à ébullition.

Et il appréciait de plus en plus le fait que son propre père avait _toujours_ fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soutenir son développement à la hauteur de ses capacités prodigieuses et qu'il l'avait _toujours_ encouragé à viser plus haut et qu'il n'avait _jamais_ minimisé le moindre de ses accomplissements, même si un enfant prodige demeurait malgré tout un enfant. Était-ce le genre de foyer où il aurait pu finir si maman avait épousé Vernon Dursley ?

Cela dit, Harry faisait ce qu'il pouvait.

"Et elle te bat vraiment dans _tous_ tes cours à part vol sur balais et Métamorphose ?" dit le professeur Michal Verres-Evans.

"Oui," dit Harry avec un calme forcé en se découpant une autre bouchée de dinde de Noël. "Avec une bonne marge dans la plupart." Il y avait d'autres circonstances lors desquelles Harry aurait été plus réticent à l'admettre, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de le dire à son père.

"Hermione s'est toujours pas mal débrouillé à l'école," dit le Dr. Leo Granger d'un ton satisfait.

"Harry fait des compétitions au niveau national !" dit le professeur Michael Verres-Evans.

"Chéri !" dit Pétunia.

Hermione gloussait, et ça n'aidait pas Harry passer un bon moment. Ça ne semblait pas embêter Hermione et _ça embêtait Harry._

"Ça ne me gêne pas de perdre contre elle, papa," dit Harry. À ce moment précis, c'était le cas. "Ai-je mentionné qu'elle a mémorisé tous ses manuels avant le premier jour de cours ? Et oui, j'ai vérifié."

"Est-ce, euh, _habituel_ pour elle ?" dit le professeur Verres-Evans aux Granger.

"Oh, oui, Hermione a touours mémorisé des choses," dit le Dr. Roberta Granger avec un sourire jovial. "Elle connaît toutes les recettes de mes livres de cuisine par coeur. Elle me manque à chaque fois que je fais à dîner."

À en juger l'expression sur le visage de son père, papa ressentait au moins une partie de ce que Harry ressentait.

"Ne t'en fais pas, papa," dit Harry, "elle accède au matériel pédagogique le plus avancé qu'elle soit capable de comprendre maintenant. Ses professeurs savent qu'elle est intelligente, _contrairement à ses parents !_"

Sa voix avait monté d'un cran sur ces trois derniers mots, alors même que tous les visages s'étaient tournés pour le fixer et que Hermione lui avait donné un nouveau coup de pied, Harry savait qu'il s'était planté, mais ç'avait été trop, beaucoup trop.

"Bien sûr que nous savons qu'elle est intelligente," dit Leo Granger, en commençant à avoir l'air offensé face à l'enfant qui avait eu la témérité d'élever la voix à leur table.

"Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée," dit Harry, la glace s'insinuant maintenant dans sa voix. "Vous pensez qu'elle lit beaucoup de livres et que c'est mignon, c'est ça ? Vous voyez un bulletin avec des notes parfaites et vous pensez que c'est bien qu'elle soit forte en cours. Votre fille est la sorcière la plus talentueuse de sa génération et la plus grande célébrité de Poudlard, et un jour, Dr. et Dr. Granger, le fait que vous étiez ses parents sera la seule raison pour laquelle l'Histoire s'est souvenue de vous !"

Hermione, qui s'était calmement levée de son siège et avait fait le tour de la table, choisit ce moment pour attraper la chemise de Harry au niveau de son épaule et pour le tirer hors de sa chaise. Harry se laissa faire, mais alors que Hermione le traînait loin de la table, il dit, élevant encore plus sa voix : "Il est entièrement possible que dans mille ans, le fait que les parents de Hermione Granger étaient dentistes soit la seule raison pour laquelle on se souvienne du métier de dentiste !"

* * *

><p>Roberta fixa l'espace par lequel sa fille venait de traîner le Survivant hors de la pièce avec un air patient gravé sur son jeune visage.<p>

"Je suis terriblement désolé," dit le professeur Verres avec un sourire amusé. "Mais ne vous en faites pas s'il vous plaît, Harry parle toujours comme ça. N'ont-ils pas déjà l'air d'un couple marié ?"

Ce qui était effrayant, c'était qu'ils en _avaient _l'air.

* * *

><p>Harry s'était attendu à une leçon assez sévère de la part de Hermione.<p>

Mais après qu'elle l'ait traîné dans le passage menant à la cave et qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière eux, elle s'était retournée -

- en souriant, d'un sourire authentique pour ce que Harry pouvait en discerner.

"Harry, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît," dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Même si c'est très gentil de ta part. Tout va bien."

Harry se contenta de la regader. "Comment peux-tu le supporter ?" dit-il. Il devait garder une voix basse, il ne voulait pas que les parents entendent, mais si elle ne monta pas en volume, elle monta en timbre. "_Comment peux-tu le supporter ?_"

Hermione haussa les épaules et dit : "Parce que c'est comme ça que les parents _devraient_ être ?"

"Non," dit Harry, sa voix basse et intense, "pas du tout, mon père ne me rabaisse _jamais_ - enfin, _si_, mais jamais comme ça -"

Hermione leva un seul doigt, et Harry attendit, la regardant chercher ses mots. Un bon moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne dise : "Harry... Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick m'aiment parce que je suis la sorcière la plus talentueuse de ma génération et la plus grande célébrité de Poudlard. Et maman et papa ne le savent pas, et tu n'arriveras jamais à le leur dire, mais ils m'aiment quand même. Ce qui veut dire que les choses sont comme elles devraient être, à Poudlard et à la maison. Et puisque ce sont _mes_ parents, M. Potter, _vous_ n'avez pas le droit d'arguer." Elle souriait à nouveau du sourire mystérieux qu'elle avait eu au dîner, et elle regardait Harry avec beaucoup d'affection. "_Est-_ce clair, M. Potter ?"

Harry hocha la tête d'un air guindé.

"Bien," dit Hermione, et elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

><p>La conversation venait de reprendre quand un glapissement aigu et lointain flotta jusqu'à eux.<p>

"_Hé ! Pas de bisou !_"

Les deux pères éclatèrent de rire au moment même où les deux mères se levèrent de leur chaise avec une expression d'horreur identique et qu'elle s'élancèrent vers la cave.

Lorsque les enfants eurent été rapportés, Hermione dit d'un ton de glace qu'elle n'embrasserait plus jamais Harry, et celui-ci dit d'une voix outragée que le soleil serait devenu un tas de cendres froides avant qu'il ne la laisse s'approcher assez près pour qu'elle puisse réessayer.

Ce qui voulait dire que les choses étaient exactement comme elles devraient être, et ils se rassirent tous pour finir le dîner de Noël.


	37. Interlude : Franchir la limite

Il était presque minuit.

Harry n'avait eu aucune difficulté à veiller tard. Il lui avait suffit de ne pas utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, suivant ainsi une tradition qui consistait à aligner son cycle de sommeil pour être sûr d'être éveillé lorsque la veille de Noël deviendrait le jour de Noël ; parce que, même s'il n'avait jamais été assez jeune pour _croire_ au père Noël, il avait un jour été assez jeune pour douter.

Ç'aurait été bien si un personnage mystérieux entrait _vraiment_ dans votre maison, la nuit, pour vous apporter des cadeaux...

Un frisson descendit alors le long de l'épine dorsale de Harry.

Le sentiment que quelque chose d'affreux approchait.

Une terreur rampante.

Une sensation funeste.

Harry se redressa instantanément dans son lit.

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

"_Professeur Quirrel ?"_ glapit-il très doucement.

Le professeur Quirrell éleva légèrement la main et la fenêtre de Harry sembla se replier dans son cadre. Une bouffée d'air hivernal pénétra immédiatement à travers l'ouverture, accompagnée d'une poignée de flocons de neige venus d'un ciel tacheté de nuages nocturnes gris, entre l'obscurité et les étoiles.

"N'ayez crainte, M. Potter," dit le professeur de Défense d'une voix normale. "J'ai ensorcelé vos parents, ils ne se réveileront pas avant mon départ."

"Personne n'est censé savoir où je suis !" dit Harry, gardant le glapissement discret. "Même les chouettes sont censées livrer mon courier à Poudlard, pas ici !" Harry avait volontairement accepté cela ; il serait idiot qu'un Mangemort puisse gagner la guerre n'importe quand juste en lui envoyant par chouette une grenade armée d'un détonateur magique.

Le professeur Quirrell souriait depuis le jardin situé de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. "Oh, je ne m'inquièterais pas à ce sujet, M. Potter. Vous _êtes_ bien protégé contre les sorts de localisation, et aucun Puriste du Sang ne pensera jamais à consulter l'annuaire." Son sourire s'élargit. "Et il m'a en effet fallu des efforts considérables pour franchir les barrières que le directeur a mises en place autour de cette maison - même si bien sûr toute personne connaissant votre adresse pourrait simplement attendre et vous attaquer lors votre prochaine sortie."

Harry regarda le professeur Quirrell pendant un moment. "Que _faites_-vous ici ?" dit-il enfin.

Le sourire quitta le visage du professeur Quirrell. "Je suis venu vous demander pardon, M. Potter," dit doucement le professeur de Défense. "Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler aussi durement que je l'ai -"

"Évitez," dit Harry. Il baissa les yeux sur la couverture qu'il gardait serrée autour de son pyjama, "Évitez juste..."

"Vous ai-je tant offensé que cela ?" dit la voix douce du professeur Quirrell.

"Non," dit Harry. "Mais vous le _ferez_ si vous vous excusez."

"Je vois," dit le professeur Quirrell, et sa voix devint instantanément sévère. "Alors, si je dois vous traiter comme un égal, M. Potter, je dois dire que vous avez gravement enfreint l'étiquette qui régit l'amitié entre deux Serpentard. Si vous n'êtes pas en train de jouer contre quelqu'un, vous ne _devez_ pas vous mêler de ses plans comme vous l'avez fait, pas sans leur en parler _avant_. Car vous ne savez pas quel peut être leur véritable dessein, ni l'enjeu qu'ils y ont placé. Cela vous marquerait comme étant un ennemi, M. Potter."

"Je suis navré," dit Harry, du même ton doux que le professeur Quirrell avait utilisé.

"Excuses acceptées," dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Mais," dit Harry, toujours doucement, "nous devrions vraiment reparler de politique à un moment ou à un autre."

Le professeur Quirrell soupira. "Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la condescendance, M. Potter -"

Ce n'était pas un petit euphémisme.

"Mais il serait encore plus condescendant," dit le professeur Quirrell, "de ne pas le dire clairement. Il vous manque une certaine expérience de vie, M. Potter."

"Et toutes les personnes avec une expérience de vie suffisante sont-elles d'accord avec vous, alors ?" dit calmement Harry.

"À quoi sert l'expérience pour quelqu'un qui joue au Quidditch ?" dit le professeur Quirrell, et il haussa les épaules. "Je pense que vous finirez par changer d'avis, quand toute votre confiance aura été trahie et que vous serez devenu cynique."

Le professeur de Défense avait dit cela comme si c'était la décaration la plus banale du monde, entouré de l'obscurité et des étoiles et du ciel tacheté de nuages, tandis qu'un ou deux petits flocons passaient devant lui dans l'air hivernal mordant.

"Ce qui me rappelle," dit Harry. "Joyeux Noël."

"Je suppose," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Après tout, si ce ne sont _pas_ des excuses, alors ce doit être un cadeau de Noël. Le premier que j'ai jamais donné, à vrai dire."

Harry n'avait même pas commencé à apprendre le Latin pour pouvoir lire le journal expériemental de Roger Bacon ; et il n'osa ouvrir la bouche pour demander.

"Mettez votre manteau d'hiver," dit le professeur Quirrell, "ou prenez une potion réchauffante si vous en avez une ; et retrouvez moi dehors, sous les étoiles. Je verrai si je peux le maintenir un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci."

Il fallut un moment avant que Harry ne comprenne le sens des mots, et il fonça alors vers son placard à manteaux.

Le professeur Quirrell maintint le sort de lumière stellaire pendant plus d'une heure, même si son visage commença à révéler de la tension, et il fallut qu'il s'asseoie au bout d'un moment. Harry protesta une seule fois et se vit intimer l'ordre de se taire.

Il franchirent la limite entre le réveillon de Noël et le jour de Noël dans ce vide intemporel où la rotation terrestre ne voulait rien dire, dans la seule véritable sainte nuit éternelle.

Et exactement comme promis, les parents de Harry dormirent à poings fermés du début à la fin, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit de retour dans sa chambre et que le professeur de Défense soit parti.


	38. Le péché capital

Brillant le soleil, brillants les airs, brillants les élèves et brillants leurs parents, propre le sol pavé de la plate-forme 9,75, le soleil d'hiver suspendu bas dans le ciel à 9h45 le matin du cinq janvier 1992. Certains des élèves les plus jeunes portaient des écharpes et des mitaines, mais la plupart étaient simplement vêtus de leurs robes ; après tout, ils étaient des sorciers.

Une fois loin de la plate-forme d'arrivée, Harry retira son écharpe et son manteau, ouvrit un compartiment de sa malle et y fourra ses affaires d'hiver.

Il se tint là pendant un long moment, laissant l'air de janvier le mordre, juste pour voir comment c'était.

Il finit par sortit sa baguette ; et il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux parents qu'il venait d'embrasser et auxquels il venait de dire au revoir, au monde dont il laissait les problèmes derrière lui...

Se sentant étrangement coupable de cette inéluctabilité, Harry dit : "_Thermos_"

La chaleur se répandit en lui.

Et le Survivant fut de retour.

Harry bailla et s'étira, se sentant plus léthargique qu'autre chose au terme de ces vacances. Ce matin, il n'était pas d'humeur à lire ses manuels, ni même de la science-fiction sérieuse ; ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de quelque chose d'entièrement frivole et qui puisse occuper son attention.

Eh bien, s'il était prêt à se défaire de quatre Noises, ça ne serait pas difficile à trouver.

De plus, si la _Gazette du sorcier_ était corrompue et que le _Chicaneur_ était le seul journal concurrent, il pourrait y avoir de véritables informations étouffées là-dedans.

Harry marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'au même kiosque que la dernière fois, se demandant si le _Chicaneur _surpasserait le gros titre qu'il avait vu la fois précédente.

Le vendeur commença à sourire à l'approche de Harry, puis son visage changea brutalement lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice.

"_Harry Potter_ ?" s'étrangla le vendeur.

"Non, M. Durian," dit Harry, ses yeux ayant brièvement déclinés jusqu'au badge de l'homme, "juste une incroyable imitation -"

Puis la voix de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il apercevait la partie supérieure du _Chicaneur_.

_VOYANTE BOURRÉE CRACHE LE MORCEAU :  
><em>_LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES VA REVENIR,_

Pendant juste un instant, Harry tenta de réprimer les mouvements des muscles de son visage avant de se rendre que de ne _pas_ être choqué pourrait être, en un sens, tout autant révélateur -

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry. Il avait un ton quelque peu alarmé, et il ne savait même pas si cela en révélait trop, ni même ce que sa réaction normale _aurait été_ s'il n'avait rien su. Il avait passé trop de temps entouré d'élèves Serpentard, il oubliait comment cacher des secrets aux gens normaux. Quatre Noises heurtèrent le comptoir. "Un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_, s'il vous plaît."

"Oh, pas de problème, M. Potter !" dit le vendeur avec hâte en battant des mains. "C'est - non, rien, juste que -"

Un journal traversa les airs, tomba dans les doigts de Harry, et il le déplia.

_VOYANTE BOURRÉE CRACHE LE MORCEAU :  
><em>_LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES VA REVENIR,  
><em>_MARIÉ À DRACO MALFOY_

"C'est gratuit," dit le vendeur, "pour _vous_, je veux dire -"

"Non," dit Harry, "j'allais en acheter un de toute façon."

Le vendeur prit les pièces et Harry continua de lire.

"Mince alors," dit Harry une demi-minute plus tard, "Vous rendez une voyante complètement ivre avec six lampées de scotch et voilà qu'elle vend la mèche sur toutes _sortes_ de choses secrètes. Je veux dire, qui aurait pensé que Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew étaient secrètement la même personne ?"

"Pas moi," dit le vendeur.

"Ils ont même une image où ils sont ensembles, pour qu'on sache qui c'est qui est secrètement la même personne."

"Ouaip," dit le vendeur. "Plutôt malin comme déguisement, eh ?"

"Et j'ai secrètement soixante-cinq ans."

"Vous n'en faites pas la moitié," répondit aimablement le vendeur.

"Et je suis fiancé à Hermione Granger, _et_ à Bellatrix Black, _et_ à Luna Lovegood, et oh oui, à Draco Malfoy aussi..."

"En v'la un mariage qui va être intéressant," dit le vendeur.

Harry releva les yeux du journal et dit d'un ton plaisant, "Vous savez, j'ai commencé par entendre que Luna Lovegood était folle, et je me suis demandé si elle l'était vraiment ou si elle inventait tout ça et qu'elle en riait en son fort intérieur. Et puis quand j'ai lu mon deuxième gros titre du _Chicaneur_, j'ai décidé qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_ être folle, je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être _facile_ d'inventer ces trucs, on ne pourrait pas le faire par _accident_. Et _maintenant_, vous savez ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'elle doit être folle après tout. Quand les gens normaux essaient d'inventer des choses, ils n'inventent pas _ça_. Quelque chose doit vraiment _clocher_ à l'intérieur de votre tête avant que ce soit _ça_ qui en sorte lorsque vous vous mettez à inventer des choses !"

Le vendeur fixa Harry.

"Sérieusement," dit Harry. "Qui _lit_ ça ?"

"Vous," dit le vendeur.

Harry s'éloigna pour lire son journal.

Il ne s'assit pas à la table, située non loin, où il s'était assis avec Draco la _première_ fois qu'il s'était préparé à embarquer dans le train. Il lui semblait que ça aurait été comme de donner à l'Histoire la tentation de se répéter.

Ce n'était pas _seulement_ que, à en croire le _Chicaneur_, sa première semaine à Poudlard avait duré cinquante-quatre ans. C'était surtout que, à l'humble avis de Harry, sa vie n'avait pas _besoin_ d'une once de complexité supplémentaire.

Alors Harry alla ailleurs et trouva une petite chaise en fer, loin du gros de la foule et des craquements étouffés occasionnels qui survenaient lorsque les parents transplanaient avec leurs enfants, et il s'assit et lut le _Chicaneur_ pour voir s'il contenait de véritables informations qui auraient été étouffées.

Et mis à part la folie évidente (que le ciel les aide si une seule de _ces_ nouvelles était vraie), il y avait pas mal ragots romantiques sournois ; mais rien qui aurait été particulièrement _important_ si ça avait été vrai.

Harry était en train de s'informer sur la loi sur le mariage proposée par le ministère, destinée à bannir tous les mariages, quand -

"Harry Potter," dit un voix soyeuse qui propulsa un jet d'adrénaline dans le sang de Harry.

Il releva les yeux.

"Lucius Malfoy," dit Harry, sa voix usée. La prochaine fois il serait malin et il attendrait dans la partie Moldue de King's Cross jusqu'à 10h55.

Lucius inclina sa tête courtoisement, envoyant ses longs cheveux blancs glisser le long de ses épaules. L'homme portait toujours la même cane, laquée de noir, avec pour poignée la tête d'un serpent d'argent ; et quelque chose dans la façon dont il la tenait disait : _ceci est une arme puissante et mortelle_, et non pas : _je suis faible et je m'appuie dessus_. Son visage était vide d'expression.

Deux hommes l'encadraient, leurs yeux scannant continuellement, leur baguette déjà serrée dans leur main abaissée. Ils bougeaient comme un seul organisme doté de quatre jambes et quatre bras, les Crabbe-et-Goyle senior, et Harry pensa qu'il pouvait deviner lequel était lequel, mais ça n'avait pour le moment pas vraiment d'importance. Ils n'étaient que les appendices de Lucius, aussi certainement que s'ils avaient été deux orteils de son pied gauche.

"Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir dérangé, M. Potter," dit la voix douce et soyeuse. "Mais vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes chouettes ; et ceci, ai-je pensé, pourrait bien être ma seule opportunité de vous rencontrer."

"Je n'ai reçu aucune de vos chouettes," dit Harry calmement. "Je suppose que Dumbledore les a interceptées. Mais je n'y aurais pas répondu si je les avais reçues, sauf par l'entremise de Draco. Car avoir directement affaire avec vous, sans que Draco le sache, constituerait un abus de notre amitié."

_Va-t-en s'il te plaît, va-t-en s'il te plaît..._

Les yeux scintillèrent. "Si cela est votre position, alors..." dit Malfoy senior. "Bien. Je jouerai le jeu un moment. Quel était votre but en manipulant votre bon ami, mon fils, vers une alliance publique avec cette fille ?"

"Oh," dit Harry d'un ton léger, "c'est évident, non ? Travailler avec Granger lui fera se rendre compte que les Moldus sont humains, en fin de compte. Bah. Ha. Ha."

La trace d'un fin sourire déplaça les lèvres de Lucius. "Oui, cela ressemble à l'un des plans de Dumbledore. Et ce n'en est _pas_ un."

"En effet,'" dit Harry. "Cela fait partie de mon jeu avec Draco, et ne résulte d'aucun acte de Dumbledore, et c'est tout ce que j'en dirai."

"Passons-nous de jeux," dit Malfoy senior, les yeux gris se durcissant soudain. "Si mes soupçons sont fondés, vous n'êtes de toute façon pas du genre à obéir à Dumbledore, _M. Potter_."

Il y eut une courte pause.

"Alors vous savez," dit Harry d'une voix froide. "Dites moi. À quel moment exactement vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ?"

"Lorsque j'ai lu votre réponse au petit discours du professeur Quirrell," dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, et il gloussa d'un ton grave. "J'étais d'abord perplexe, car cela ne semblait pas servir vos intérêts ; il m'a fallu des jours pour comprendre quels intérêts étaient servis, et tout est enfin devenu clair. Et il est de même évident que vous êtes faible à certains égards, sinon à d'autres."

"Très intelligent de votre part," dit Harry, toujours froid. "Mais peut-être vous méprenez-vous sur mes intérêts."

"Peut-être est-ce le cas." Un soupçon d'acier se glissa dans la voix soyeuse. "En effet, c'est précisément ce dont j'ai peur. Vous jouez à d'étranges jeux avec mon fils, pour un but que je ne puis deviner. Ce n'est pas un acte amical, et vous ne pouvez vous attendre à ce que je ne sois pas préoccupé !"

Lucius s'appuyait maintenant sur sa cane de ses deux mains, et les deux mains étaient blanches, et ses gardes du corps s'étaient soudainement tendus.

Un instinct en Harry déclara que ce serait une très mauvaise idée que de montrer sa peur et de laisser Lucius voir qu'il pouvait être intimidé. De toute façon, ils étaient dans une gare, en public -

"Je trouve intéressant," dit Harry, mettant de l'acier dans sa voix, "que vous pensez que je pourrais tirer bénéfice d'un tort que je causerais à Draco. Mais c'est sans rapport avec le sujet, Lucius. _Il_ est mon ami, et je ne trahis pas mes amis."

"_Quoi ?_" murmura Lucius. Son visage montrait un choc profond.

Alors -

"Compagnie," dit l'un des laquais, et en entendant la voix, Harry pensa que ce devait être Crabbe senior.

Lucius se raidit et se tourna, puis il laissa échapper un sifflement désapprobateur.

Neville approchait, l'air effrayé mais déterminé, dans le sillage d'une grande femme qui n'avait pas l'air effrayée du tout.

"Mme. Londubat," dit Lucius d'un ton de glace.

"M. Malfoy," répondit la femme du même ton glacial. "Êtes-vous un désagrément pour notre Harry Potter ?"

L'aboiement de rire qui jaillit de Lucius sembla étrangement amer. "Oh, je ne pense pas. Vous êtes venu le protéger de moi, c'est cela ?" L'homme aux cheveux blanc se déplaça vers Neville. "Et ce serait là le loyal lieutenant de M. Potter, le dernier descendant des Londubat, Neville, auto-intitulé du Chaos. Comme le monde devient étrange. Parfois je pense qu'il doit être totalement fou."

Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à cela, et Neville semblait confus et apeuré.

"Je doute que ce soit le monde qui soit fou," dit Mme. Londubat. Sa voix prit un ton pavoisant. "Vous semblez d'une triste humeur, M. Malfoy. Le discours de notre cher professeur Quirrell vous a-t-il coûté quelques alliés ?"

"C'était une calomnie assez intelligente de mes capacités," dit froidement Lucius, "mais seulement efficace pour les idiots qui croient que j'étais réellement un Mangemort."

"_Quoi ?_" lâcha Neville.

"J'étais victime de l'_Imperius_, jeune homme," dit Lucius, l'air maintenant fatigué. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait certainement pas pu commencer à recruter parmi les familles de Sang-Pur sans le soutien de la Maison Malfoy. J'ai soulevé des objections, et il s'est simplement assuré de mon soutien. Ses propres Mangemorts ne le surent qu'ensuite, d'où la fausse Marque que je porte ; même si, puisque je n'y avais pas vraiment consenti, elle ne me lie pas. Certains des Mangemorts croient encore que j'étais le plus grand d'entre eux, et pour la paix de notre nation je les laisse le croire, pour les garder sous contrôle. Mais je n'étais pas assez idiot pour soutenir de mon plein gré cet aventurier au destin funeste -"

"Ignore-le," dit Mme. Londubat, l'ordre était adressé à Harry ainsi qu'à Neville. "Il doit passer le reste de sa vie à prétendre, par peur de ton témoignage sous Veritaserum," dit-elle avec une méchante satisfaction.

Lucius lui tourna dédaigneusement le dos et fit de nouveau face à Harry. "Demanderez-vous à cette harpie de partir, _M. Potter_ ?"

"Je ne pense pas," dit Harry d'une voix sèche. "Je préfère avoir affaire à la partie de la Maison Malfoy qui a mon âge."

Il y eut alors une longue pause. Les yeux gris le scrutèrent.

"Bien sûr..." dit lentement Lucius. "Je me _sens_ à présent être un idiot. Pendant tout ce temps vous faisiez juste semblant de n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont je parlais."

Harry croisa le regard et ne dit rien.

Lucius leva sa cane de quelques centimètres et la frappa durement contre le sol.

Le monde disparut dans une brume pâle, tous les sons s'effacèrent, il n'y avait rien dans l'univers hormis Harry, Lucius Malfoy, et la cane à tête de serpent.

"Mon fils est mon cœur," dit Malfoy senior, "la dernière chose de valeur qui me reste en ce monde, et je vous dit cela dans un esprit d'amitié : s'il devait lui arriver malheur, je consacrerais ma vie à sa vengeance. Mais tant que qu'il ne lui arrive _pas_ malheur, je vous souhaite de réussir dans vos entreprises. Et comme vous ne m'en avez pas demandé plus, je ne vous en demanderai pas plus moi-même."

Puis la brume pâle disparut, révélant une Mme. Londubat outragée, bloquée dans son avancée par Crabbe senior ; sa baguette était à présent dans sa main.

"Comment _osez_-vous !" siffla-t-elle.

Les sombres robes de Lucius tourbillonnèrent autour de lui de même que ses cheveux blanc, et il se tourna vers Goyle senior. "Nous retournons au manoir Malfoy."

Il y eut trois pouf de Transplanage, et ils étaient partis.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

"Par les _cieux_," dit Mme. Londubat. "De quoi s'agissait-t-il ?"

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Puis il regarda Neville.

Il y avait de la sueur sur son front.

"Merci beaucoup, Neville," dit Harry. "Ton aide a été grandement appréciée, Neville. Et maintenant, Neville, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir."

"Oui, général," dit Neville, et au lieu d'aller jusqu'à l'une des chaises proches de Harry, il s'écroula à moitié sur le pavage en position assise.

"Vous avez provoqué de grands changements chez mon petit-fils," dit Mme. Londubat. "J'approuve certains, mais pas tous."

"Envoyez moi une liste de chaque," dit Harry. "Je verrai ce que je peux faire."

Neville grogna mais ne dit rien.

Mme. Londubat gloussa. "Je le ferai, jeune homme, merci." Sa voix baissa d'un ton. "M. Potter... le discours donné par le professeur Quirrell est quelque chose que notre nation avait besoin d'entendre depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de votre commentaire à son sujet."

"Je prendrai votre opinion en considération," dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

"J'espère fort que vous le ferez," dit Mme. Londubat, et elle se retourna vers son petit-fils. "Dois-je encore -"

"Tu peux y aller, grand-mère," dit Neville. "Je me débrouillerai tout seul cette fois."

"Et _cela_, je l'approuve," dit-elle, et il y eut un pouf et elle disparut comme une bulle de savon.

Les deux garçons restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

Neville parla le premier, sa voix usée. "Tu vas essayer de réparer tous les changements qu'elle _approuve_, c'est ça ?"

"Pas _tous_," dit Harry d'un ton innocent. "Je veux juste m'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de te corrompre."

* * *

><p>Draco avait l'air <em>très<em> inquiet. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, en dépit du fait qu'il avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent dans la malle de Harry et qu'ils utilisent un Vrai sort de Silence et pas seulement la barrière d'étouffement sonore.

"_Qu'est-ce_ que tu as dit à Père ?" lâcha Draco au moment où le sort de Silence fut jeté et que les sons de la plate-forme 9 3/4 eurent disparu.

"Je... écoute, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il _t'a_ dit avant de te déposer ?" dit Harry.

"Que je devrais le lui dire tout de suite si tu semblais me menacer," dit Draco. "Que je devrais le lui dire tout de suite s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que _je_ faisais qui pourrait _te_ menacer ! Père pense que tu es _dangereux_, Harry, quoi que tu lui aies dit, ça lui a fait _peur_ ! _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire peur à Père !_"

_Oh, bon sang..._

"De _quoi_ avez-vous parlé ?" exigea Draco.

Harry s'enfonça péniblement dans la petite chaise pliante posée au fond de la caverne de sa malle. "Tu sais Draco, tout comme la question fondamentale de la rationalité est 'Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ce que je pense et comment est-ce que je sais que je le sais ?', il y a aussi un péché mortel, un façon de penser qui est l'opposé de celle-ci. Comme les anciens philosophes Grecs. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait, alors ils se promenaient en disant des choses comme 'Tout est de l'eau.' ou 'Tout est du feu', et ils ne se demandèrent jamais : 'Attends une minute, si tout _est_ de l'eau, comment est-ce que je peux le _savoir_ ?' Ils ne se demandèrent pas s'ils avaient les preuves leur permettant de discriminer _cette_ possibilité parmi toutes les _autres_ possibilités imaginables, des éléments de preuve qu'ils auraient eu bien peu de chances de rencontrer si leur théorie n'avait _pas_ été vraie -"

"_Harry,_" dit Draco, la voix tendue, "_De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Père ?_"

"À vrai dire, je ne sais pas," dit Harry, "et il est donc très important que me contente _pas _d'inventer quelque chose -"

Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait jamais entendu Draco glapir d'horreur à une octave si élevée.


	39. Faire semblant d'être sage

Siffle. Tick. Bzzzt. Ding. Glorp. Pop. Sploutch. Cling. Pouet. Pouf. Vring. Bloup. Bip. Crac. Woosh. Shhh. Pffft. Vrrr.

Ce lundi, le professeur Flitwick avait sans mot dire passé un parchemin à Harry pendant le cours de sortilèges et enchantements, et la note disait que Harry devait rendre visite au directeur quand cela lui conviendrait mais en faisant en sorte que personne ne le remarque, en particulier Draco Malfoy et le professeur Quirrell. Son mot de passe à usage unique pour la gargouille serait "ossifrage chochotte". La note avait été accompagnée d'un dessin à l'encre remarquablement bien réalisé qui représentait le professeur Flitwick le regardant d'un air sévère avec des yeux qui clignaient parfois ; et en bas de la note, soulignée trois fois, se trouvait la phrase : NE T'ATTIRE PAS D'ENNUIS

Et Harry avait donc fini son cours de Métamorphose, puis il avait étudié avec Hermione, dîné, parlé à ses lieutenants, et enfin, quand l'horloge avait sonné neuf heures, il s'était rendu invisible, était revenu à 18h et s'était péniblement traîné jusqu'à la gargouille, jusqu'aux escaliers en spirale, jusqu'à la porte en bois, jusqu'à la pièce pleine de petites choses délicates, jusqu'à la silhouette à barbe d'argent du directeur.

Cette fois, Dumbledore semblait assez sérieux, son sourire habituel était absent ; et il était habillé d'un pyjama d'un violet plus sombre et plus sobre qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Merci d'être venu, Harry," dit le directeur. Le vieux sorcier se leva de son trône et commença à lentement marcher à travers la pièce et entre les étranges appareils. "Tout d'abord, as-tu les notes de ta rencontre d'hier avec Lucius Malfoy ?"

"Notes ?" laissa échapper Harry.

"Tu en as _certainement_ pris note..." dit le vieux sorcier, et il laissa sa voix en suspens.

Harry se sentit plutôt gêné. Oui, si vous passiez tant bien que mal au travers d'une conversation mystérieuse pleine de sous-entendus significatifs que vous ne compreniez pas, il était _bougrement évident_ qu'il fallait immédiatement l'écrire, avant que le souvenir ne s'efface, afin de pouvoir essayer de la comprendre plus tard.

"Très bien," dit le directeur, "de mémoire, alors."

Honteux, Harry récita du mieux qu'il pouvait, et il en était presque arrivé à la moitié lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas intelligent d'aller tout raconter à un directeur qui était peut-être fou, du moins pas sans y _penser_ avant, mais après tout Lucius était _clairement_ un méchant et l'ennemi de Dumbledore donc c'_était _probablement une bonne idée de tout lui dire, et Harry avait déjà commencé à parler et maintenant il était trop tard pour essayer de faire des calculs...

Harry conclut son compte-rendu en toute franchise.

Le visage de Dumbledore était devenu de plus en plus lointain au fur et à mesure du discours de Harry, et à la fin on pouvait voir quelque chose d'antique sur son visage, comme une gravité dans l'air.

"Bien," dit Dumbledore. "Je suggère alors que tu prennes grand soin de t'assurer qu'il n'arrive aucun malheur à l'héritier Malfoy. Et j'en ferai de même." Le directeur fronçait les sourcils, ses doigts battaient silencieusement sur la surface d'une plaque noire comme de l'encre où était inscrit le mot _Leliel_. "Et je pense qu'il serait extrêmement sage que tu évites dorénavant _toute _interaction avec Lord Malfoy."

"_Avez-vous _intercepté ses chouettes qui m'étaient adressées ?" dit Harry.

Le directeur regarda Harry pendant un long moment, puis il hocha la tête avec réticence.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry ne se sentit pas aussi outragé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il lui était très facile de comprendre le directeur à cet instant précis. Même Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore ne voudrait pas le voir interagir avec Lucius Malfoy ; ça ne semblait pas être un acte _mauvais_.

Contrairement à son chantage contre Zabini... pour lequel il n'y avait que la parole de ce dernier, et il était extraordinairement indigne de confiance. En fait, il était difficile de voir pourquoi Zabini ne se serait _pas _contenté de raconter l'histoire qui lui obtiendrait le plus de compassion de la part du professeur Quirrell...

"Et si, au lieu de protester, je disais que je comprends votre point de vue," dit Harry, "et que vous continuiez à intercepter mes chouettes, mais que vous me disiez qui les envoie ?"

"J'ai peur d'avoir intercepté de nombreuses chouettes qui t'étaient destinées," dit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre. "Tu es une célébrité, Harry, et si je ne les renvoyais pas, tu recevrais des dizaines de lettres par jour, venues parfois de pays lointains."

"_Ceci,_" dit Harry, commençant maintenant à ressentir un peu d'indignation, "semble aller un peu trop loin -"

"Nombre de ces lettres," dit le vieux sorcier avec douceur, "te demanderont des choses que tu ne peux pas donner. Je ne les ai pas lues, bien sûr, seulement renvoyées à leur émetteur. Mais je le sais, car je les reçois moi aussi. Et, Harry, tu es trop jeune pour avoir le cœur brisé six fois chaque matin avant le petit déjeuner."

Harry regarda ses chaussures. Il _aurait dû_ insister pour lire les lettres et juger par lui-même mais... il y avait une petite voix de bon sens à l'intérieur de lui, et elle était en train de hurler.

"Merci," marmonna Harry.

"L'autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir," dit le vieux sorcier, "est que je souhaite consulter ton talent génial et unique."

"La Métamorphose ?" dit Harry, surpris et flatté.

"Non, pas _ce_ talent génial unique," dit Dumbledore. "Dis-moi, Harry, quel mal pourrais-tu accomplir si un Détraqueur était autorisé à venir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?"

* * *

><p>Il fut révélé que le professeur Quirrell avait demandé, ou plutôt exigé, que ses élèves mettent à l'épreuve leurs capacités contre un véritable Détraqueur, après avoir appris les mots et les gestes du Patronus.<p>

"Le professeur Quirrell est lui-même incapable de créer un Patronus," dit Dumbledore, déambulant lentement entre les appareils. "Ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Mais après tout, il m'a _volontairement _révélé ce fait en me demandant que des professeurs extérieurs soient amenés pour enseigner le sortilège à chaque élève désireux de l'apprendre ; il a offert de payer les frais lui-même si jamais je refusais. Cela m'a grandement impressionné. Mais maintenant il insiste pour amener un Détraqueur -"

"Professeur," dit doucement Harry, "le professeur Quirrell accorde une immense importance aux tests sous feu réel, dans des conditions de combat réalistes. Vouloir amener un véritable Détraqueur correspond _complètement_ à son personnage."

Le directeur jetait maintenant un étrange regard à Harry.

"_Correspond à son personnage ?_" dit le vieux sorcier.

"Je veux dire," dit Harry, "c'est parfaitement cohérent avec la façon dont il agit d'habitude..." Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Pourquoi _l'avait-il_ formulé ainsi ?

Le directeur hocha la tête. "Alors tu as la même impression que moi ; que c'est une excuse. Une excuse très _raisonnable_, c'est certain ; plus encore que tu ne t'en rends peut-être compte. Souvent, des sorciers incapables de créer un Patronus réussiront soudain en présence d'un vrai Détraqueur, passant de rien, même pas une étincelle, à un Patronus totalement formé. Pourquoi, personne ne le sait ; mais c'est ainsi."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous soupçonnez -"

Le directeur ouvrit les mains comme pour exprimer son impuissance. "Harry, le professeur de Défense m'a demandé de faire passer la plus ténébreuses de toutes les créatures entre les portes de Poudlard. Je _dois_ être suspicieux." Il soupira. "Et pourtant le Détraqueur sera gardé, prisonnier d'une énorme cage, je serai moi-même présent pour l'observer à tout moment - je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'on _pourrait_ faire de mal. Mais peut-être suis-je incapable de le voir. Et c'est pourquoi je te le demande."

Harry fixa le directeur, la bouche ouverte. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne pouvait même pas se sentir flatté.

"_Moi_ _?_" dit Harry.

"Oui," dit Dumbledore, souriant légèrement. "Je fais de mon mieux pour anticiper sur les actes de mes ennemis, pour comprendre leur esprit tordu et prédire leurs maléfiques pensées. Mais _je_ n'aurais jamais pensé à aiguiser les os d'une Poufsouffle pour en faire des armes."

Harry allait-il _jamais_ réussir à faire oublier ça ?

"Directeur," dit Harry d'un ton usé, "je sais que ça n'est pas rassurant à entendre, mais très sérieusement : je ne suis pas maléfique, je suis juste très créatif -"

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais maléfique," dit Dumbledore avec sérieux. "Il y a ceux qui disent que comprendre le mal est devenir le mal ; mais ils font seulement semblant d'être sage. Ce qui est maléfique, c'est plutôt ce qui n'aime pas, ce qui n'ose pas imaginer l'amour et qui ne pourra jamais comprendre l'amour sans cesser d'être maléfique. Et je te soupçonne de pouvoir t'imaginer dans l'esprit de sorciers ténébreux mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait, et ce tout en continuant de savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Donc, Harry." Le regard du directeur s'était intensifié. "Si tu étais à la place du professeur Quirrell, quel méfaits pourrais-tu accomplir, après m'avoir roulé pour que j'autorise la présence d'un Détraqueur dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?"

"_Attendez_ un instant," dit Harry, et, vaguement étourdi, il parvint jusqu'à la chaise située face au bureau du directeur et s'assit. Cette fois, c'était une chaise large et confortable, pas un tabouret de bois, et Harry pouvait se sentir être enveloppé à mesure qu'il s'y enfonçait.

Dumbledore lui demandait de déjouer les manigances du professeur Quirrell.

Remarque une : Harry préférait grandement le professeur Quirrell à Dumbledore.

Remarque deux : L'hypothèse était que le professeur de Défense projetait de faire quelque chose de mal, auquel cas Harry se _devait_ d'aider le directeur à l'empêcher.

Remarque trois...

"Professeur," dit Harry, "si le professeur Quirrell se prépare _en effet_ à faire quelque chose, je ne suis pas certain de _pouvoir_ déjouer ses manigances. Il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi."

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête, parvenant à avoir un air solennel en dépit de son sourire. "Tu te sous-estimes."

C'était la première fois que quiconque avait dit cela à Harry.

"Je me souviens," continua le vieux sorcier, "d'un jeune homme, dans ce bureau, froid et avec le plein contrôle de lui-même, alors qu'il faisait face au directeur de la maison Serpentard, faisant chanter son directeur pour protéger ses camarades de classe. Et je crois que ce jeune homme est plus rusé que le professeur Quirrell, plus rusé que Lucius Malfoy, qu'il deviendra l'égal de Voldemort lui-même. C'est lui que je souhaite consulter."

Harry réprima le frisson qui avait parcouru son échine à l'écoute du nom et fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif, à l'attention du directeur.

_Que sait-il exactement... ?_

Le directeur avait vu Harry aux prises avec son mystérieux côté obscur, lorsqu'il y avait été plus profondément enfoui que jamais. Harry se souvenait encore de ce que ça avait été de regarder, invisible et remonté dans le temps, son lui passé faire face aux Serpentard plus âgés : le garçon avec une cicatrice sur le front qui ne se comportait pas comme les autres. _Bien sûr_ que le directeur aurait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le garçon dans son bureau...

Et Dumbledore en avait conclut que son héros de compagnie avait la ruse nécessaire pour rivaliser avec l'ennemi auquel il était prédestiné : le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce qui n'était pas en demander beaucoup étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis une Marque des Ténèbres clairement visible sur le bras gauche de tous ses serviteurs et qu'il avait massacré la totalité du monastère où l'on enseignait l'art martial qu'il avait souhaité apprendre.

Assez rusé pour rivaliser avec le _professeur Quirrell_ serait un problème d'un _tout_ _autre_ ordre.

Mais il était aussi clair que le directeur ne serait pas satisfait avant que Harry ne soit devenu tout froid et tout sombre et qu'il ait trouvé un réponse qui ait l'air de d'être la marque d'une impressionnante rouerie... et qui ferait mieux de ne pas _vraiment_ entraver le professeur Quirrell dans son projet d'enseigner la Défense...

Et bien sûr que Harry _allait_ passer de son côté obscur et se pencher sur le sujet depuis cette perspective, juste par honnêteté, et juste au cas où.

"Dites-moi," dit Harry, "tout ce qui concerne la façon dont le Détraqueur doit être amené, et comment il sera gardé."

Les sourcils de Dumbledore s'élevèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis le vieux sorcier commença à parler.

Le Détraqueur serait transporté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard par un trio d'Aurors, tous trois personnellement connus du directeur, et tous trois capables de créer un Patronus corporel. Ils rencontreraient Dumbledore à la limite des murs de Poudlard, et ce dernier les franchirait en sens inverse avec le Détraqueur.

Harry demanda si le laisser-passer était permanent ou temporaire - si quelqu'un pourrait simplement amener le même Détraqueur le lendemain.

Le laisser-passer était temporaire (répondit Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête approbateur), et l'explication continua : Le Détraqueur serait dans une cage aux barreaux faits de titane, pas métamorphosés mais réellement forgés ; avec assez de temps, la présence du Détraqueur corroderait le métal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de la poussière, mais cela prendrait plus d'une journée.

Les élèves attendant leur tour resteraient à bonne distance du Détraqueur, derrière deux Patronus corporels maintenus à chaque moment par deux des trois Aurors. Dumbledore attendrait à côté de la cage du Détraqueur avec son Patronus. Un élève seul s'approcherait du Détraqueur ; Dumbledore dissiperait alors son Patronus ; et l'élève tenterait de créer son propre Patronus. S'il échouait, Dumbledore restaurerait alors son Patronus avant que l'élève n'ait pu subir de dommages permanents. Le professeur Flitwick, ancien champion de duel, serait lui aussi présent lorsque les élèves s'approcheraient, juste pour ajouter une marge de sécurité.

"Pourquoi serez-vous _seul _à attendre à côté du Détraqueur ?" dit Harry. "Je veux dire, cela ne devrait-il pas être vous accompagné d'un Auror -"

Le directeur secoua sa tête. "Ils ne pourraient pas supporter l'exposition répétée au Détraqueur à chaque fois que je dissiperais mon Patronus."

Et si le Patronus de Dumbledore échouait pour une raison ou une autre alors qu'un des élèves était encore proche du Détraqueur, le troisième Auror créerait un autre Patronus corporel et l'enverrait voler à la défense de l'élève...

Harry fouina et farfouilla, mais il ne put voir aucun défaut dans la sécurité.

Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, s'enfonça d'avantage dans la chaise, ferma les yeux et se souvint :

"_Et ce sera... cinq points ? Non, disons dix points retirés à Serdaigle pour impertinence."_

Le froid vint plus lentement cette fois, avec plus de réticence, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup fait appel à son côté obscur ces derniers temps...

Il dut se passer l'intégralité du cours de Potions dans son esprit avant que son sang ne se pétrifie en quelque chose approchant une clarté cristalline et mortelle.

Et il pensa alors au Détraqueur.

Et ce fut évident.

"Le Détraqueur est une distraction," dit Harry. La froideur était claire dans sa voix, puisque c'était ce que Dumbledore voulait et ce à quoi il s'attendait. "Une menace remarquable, immense, mais en fin de compte directe et simple à contrer. Alors, tandis que toute votre attention sera concentrée sur le Détraqueur, le véritable plan se déroulera ailleurs."

Dumbledore fixa Harry un moment, puis il hocha lentement la tête. "Oui..." dit le directeur. "Et je crois savoir de _quoi_ cela pourrait essayer de me distraire, si le professeur Quirrell a de mauvaises intentions... merci, Harry."

Le directeur fixait encore Harry, un regard étrange dans ces yeux anciens.

"_Quoi ?_" dit Harry avec une nuance d'exaspération, le froid toujours dans son sang.

"J'ai une autre question pour ce jeune homme," dit le directeur. "C'est quelque chose que je me suis longtemps demandé et que j'ai pourtant été incapable de comprendre. _Pourquoi ?_" Il y avait une nuance de douleur dans sa voix. "Pourquoi quiconque deviendrait-il un monstre de façon délibérée ? Pourquoi faire le mal pour faire le mal ? Pourquoi Voldemort ?"

* * *

><p><em>Siffle. Tick. Bzzzt. Ding. Glorp. Pop...<em>

Harry regarda le directeur avec surprise.

"Comment le saurais-_je_ ?" dit Harry. "Suis-je censé magiquement comprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que je suis le héros, ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"_Oui !"_ dit Dumbledore. "Mon grand ennemi était Grindelwald, et _lui_, je le comprenais parfaitement. Il était mon miroir obscur, l'homme que j'aurais si facilement pu être, aurais-je cédé à la tentation de croire que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et que j'avais par conséquent toujours raison. _Pour le plus grand bien_, c'était son slogan ; et lui-même le croyait vraiment, même après avoir traversé l'Europe en la déchirant, tel un animal blessé. Et lui, j'ai fini par le vaincre. Mais après lui vint Voldemort, destiné à détruire tout ce que j'avais protégé en Angleterre." La douleur était maintenant claire dans la voix de Dumbledore, révélée sur son visage. "Il a commit des actes bien pires que les pires de Grindelwald, l'horreur pour l'horreur. J'ai tout sacrifié seulement pour le retenir, et je ne comprends toujours pas _pourquoi_ ! _Pourquoi_, Harry ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Il n'était jamais destiné à être mon ennemi, mais le tien, alors si tu as la moindre idée, s'il te plaît, dis-le moi ! _Pourquoi ?_"

Harry regarda ses mains. La vérité, c'était que Harry ne s'était pas encore documenté sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pour le moment il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et étrangement, cela ne semblait pas être ce que le directeur voulait entendre. "Trop de rituels obscurs peut-être ? Au début il pensait qu'il en ferait un seul, mais il a sacrifié une partie de son bon côté, et cela l'a rendu moins réticent à pratiquer d'autres rituels obscurs, alors il en a fait encore et encore dans un cycle de rétroaction positif jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve être un monstre effroyablement puissant -"

"Non !" La voix du directeur était maintenant angoissée. "Je ne peux croire à cela, Harry ! Il doit y avoir plus que ça !"

_Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir autre chose ?_ songea-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas, car il était clair que le directeur pensait que l'univers était une histoire, qu'il avait une intrigue, que d'immenses tragédie n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir lieu en l'absence de raisons également immenses et significatives. "Je suis désolé, professeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas tellement l'air d'être mon miroir obscur. Il n'y a rien dans l'idée de clouer les peaux de la famille de Yermy Wibble au mur d'une rédaction que je trouve le _moins du monde_ attrayante."

"N'as-tu _aucune_ sagesse à partager ?" dit Dumbledore. Sa voix était plaidante, presque suppliante.

_Le mal se produit_, pensa Harry, _cela ne veut rien dire et ne nous enseigne rien, à part de ne pas être mauvais ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était probablement qu'un bâtard égoïste qui se fichait de savoir qui souffrait, ou un idiot qui a fait des erreurs bêtement évitables et qui ont fait un effet boule de neige. Il n'y a pas de destin derrière les malheurs du monde ; si Hitler avait eu le droit d'aller en école d'architecture comme il l'avait voulu, toute l'Histoire de l'Europe aurait été différente ; si nous vivions dans le genre d'univers où les choses horribles n'avaient le droit de se produire que pour de bonnes raisons, elles ne se produirait tout simplement pas._

Et évidemment, rien de cela ne constituait ce que le directeur voulait entendre.

Le vieux sorcier regardait encore Harry, au-dessus d'une petite chose délicate qui ressemblait à une volute de fumée figée, un désespoir douloureux dans ces yeux anciens qui semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Eh bien, avoir l'air sage n'était pas difficile. C'était beaucoup plus facile que d'être intelligent, à vrai dire, puisque vous n'aviez pas à dire quoi que ce soit de surprenant ni à trouver de nouvelles idées perspicaces. Vous laissiez juste le logiciel de reconnaissance de forme de votre cerveau compléter le cliché en utilisant n'importe quelle Sagesse Profonde enregistrée auparavant.

"Directeur," dit Harry d'un ton solennel, "je préférerais ne pas me définir par rapport à mes ennemis."

Bizarrement, au milieu de tous ces roulements et ces déclics, il y eut une sorte de silence.

Ça avait sonné un peu plus Profondément Sage que Harry ne l'avait voulu.

"Peut-être es-tu très sage, Harry," dit lentement le directeur. "J'aurais en effet souhaité... avoir pu être défini par mes amis." La douleur dans sa voix était devenue plus profonde.

L'esprit de Harry chercha frénétiquement quelque autre Sagesse Profonde à dire qui adoucirait la force inattendue de ce coup -

"Ou peut-être," dit Harry plus doucement, "est-ce l'ennemi qui fait le Gryffondor, comme c'est l'ami qui fait le Poufsouffle, et l'ambition qui fait le Serpentard. Je sais que c'est toujours, à chaque génération, le puzzle qui fait le scientifique."

"C'est un terrible destin auquel tu condamnes ma Maison, Harry," dit le directeur. La douleur était encore présente dans sa voix. "Car maintenant que tu le mentionnes, je pense que j'ai en grande partie été fait par mes ennemis."

Harry regarda ses propres mains, posées sur ses genoux. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste se taire tant qu'il était en tête de course.

"Mais tu _as_ répondu à ma question," dit Dumbledore plus doucement, comme à lui-même. "J'aurais dû me rendre compte que la clé viendrait de Serpentard. Pour son ambition, tout pour son ambition ; et _cela_ je le sais, mais je ne sais pas _pourquoi_..." Pendant un moment Dumbledore regarda dans le vide ; puis il se raidit et ses yeux semblèrent de nouveau mettre au point sur Harry.

"Et toi, Harry," dit le directeur, "tu te dis un _scientifique_ ?" Sa voix était entrelacée de surprise et d'une légère désapprobation.

"Vous n'aimez pas la science ?" dit Harry d'un ton un peu usé. Il avait espéré que Dumbledore ait plus d'affection pour les choses Moldues.

"Je suppose que c'est utile pour ceux qui n'ont pas de baguette," dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais me semble bien étrange de se définir par cela. La science est-elle aussi importante que l'amour ? Que la gentillesse ? Que l'amitié ? Est-ce la science qui te donne ton affection pour Minerva McGonagall ? Est-ce la science qui fait que tu te soucies de Hermione Granger ? Est-ce vers la science que tu te tournes lorsque tu essaies de faire naître de la chaleur dans le cœur de Draco Malfoy ?"

_Vous savez, ce qui est triste, c'est que vous pensez probablement avoir à l'instant proféré une sorte d'argument final incroyablement sage._

Maintenant, comme formuler la réplique de façon à ce qu'elle sonne elle aussi comme quelque chose d'incroyablement sage...

"Vous n'êtes pas Serdaigle," dit Harry avec une calme dignité, "et il ne vous est donc peut-être pas venu à l'esprit que respecter la vérité et la rechercher chaque jour de sa vie peut aussi constituer un acte de grâce."

Les sourcils du directeur s'élevèrent. Puis il soupira. "Comment es-tu devenu si sage, si jeune... ?" Le vieux sorcier semblait triste prononçant ces mots. "Peut-être cela aura-t-il de la valeur pour toi."

_Seulement pour impressionner les vieux sorciers qui sont déjà trop impressionnés par eux-mêmes, _pensa Harry. Il était à vrai dire un peu déçu par la crédulité de Dumbledore ; ce n'était pas que Harry avait _menti_, mais Dumbledore semblait bien trop impressionné par la capacité de Harry à formuler les choses pour qu'elles aient l'air profondes, au lieu de les dire dans un français simple, comme Richard Feynman l'avait fait avec _sa_ sagesse...

"L'amour est plus important que la sagesse," dit Harry, juste pour tester les limites de la tolérance de Dumbledore pour les clichés aveuglément évidents complétés par simple reconnaissance de forme sans aucune forme d'analyse détaillée.

Le directeur hocha gravement la tête et dit "En effet."

Harry se leva de sa chaise et étira ses bras. _Eh bien, il vaut mieux que que je me dépêche d'aller aimer quelque chose alors, ça va sûrement m'aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et la prochaine fois que vous me demanderez un conseil, je vous donnerai juste un câlin -_

"Tu m'as grandement aidé aujourd'hui, Harry," dit le directeur. "Et il y a donc une dernière chose que je voudrais demander à ce jeune homme."

_Génial._

"Dis-moi, Harry," dit le directeur (et maintenant sa voix semblait simplement perplexe, bien qu'il y ait toujours un soupçon de douleur dans ses yeux), "pourquoi les mages noirs ont-ils tant peur de la mort ?"

"Euh," dit Harry, "désolé, mais sur ce coup je suis avec les mages noirs."

Woosh. Shhh. Ding ; glop, plop, blup -

"_Quoi ?_" dit Dumbledore.

"La mort est quelque chose de mauvais," dit Harry, rejetant la sagesse au bénéfice d'une communication claire. "Très mauvais. Extrêmement mauvais. Avoir peur de la peur, c'est comme d'avoir peur d'un grand monstre avec des crocs empoisonnés. C'est sensé, et en réalité, n'indique pas qu'on a un problème psychologique."

Le directeur le regardait comme s'il venait de se transformer en chat.

"D'accord," dit Harry, "laissez-moi le formuler ainsi. _Souhaitez_-vous mourir ? Parce que si oui, il y a ce truc Moldu appelé le SOS suicide -"

"Lorsque le temps sera venu," dit le vieux mage avec douceur. "Pas avant. Je ne chercherai jamais à en accélérer la venue, pas plus que je ne la refuserai lorsqu'elle sera là."

Harry fronçait gravement les sourcils. "On ne dirait pas que vous avez une très grande volonté de vivre, directeur !"

"Harry..." La voix du vieux sorcier commençait à laisser entendre une légère impuissance ; et il avait déambulé jusqu'à un endroit où sa barbe avec subrepticement glissé dans le bocal cristallin d'un poisson rouge, et elle adoptait lentement une teinte verdâtre qui remontait le long des poils. "Je pense ne pas m'être bien fait comprendre. Les mages noirs ne sont pas empressés de vivre. Ils _craignent la mort_. Ils ne s'élèvent pas vers la lumière du soleil mais fuient la nuit qui approche vers des cavernes de leur fabrication, infiniment plus sombres, sans lune ni étoiles. Ce n'est pas la vie qu'ils désirent mais _l'immortalité_ ; et ils sont tellement désireux de l'obtenir qu'ils sacrifierait jusqu'à leur âme même ! Veux-tu vivre pour _toujours_, Harry ?"

"Oui, et vous aussi," dit Harry. "Je veux vivre un jour de plus. Demain, je voudrai encore en vivre un de plus. Par conséquent je veux vivre pour toujours, preuve par induction sur les entiers positifs. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, cela veut dire que vous voulez vivre pour toujours. Si vous ne voulez pas vivre pour toujours, cela veut dire que vous voulez mourir. Vous devez faire l'un ou l'autre... je ne me fais pas comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux cultures s'observèrent d'un bord à l'autre d'un vaste espace d'incommensurabilité.

"J'ai vécu cent dix ans," dit le vieux sorcier avec douceur (sortant sa barbe du bol et la secouant pour faire partir la couleur). "Et j'ai vu et fait un grand nombre de choses, que pour la plupart je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais vues ni faites. Et pourtant je ne regrette pas d'être en vie, car regarder mes étudiants grandir est une joie qui n'a pas commencé à m'être pesante. Mais je ne souhaite pas vivre assez pour que cela le devienne ! Que _ferais_-tu avec l'éternité, Harry ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Rencontrer toutes les personnes intéressantes de la Terre, lire tous les livres et ensuite écrire quelque chose d'encore meilleur, célébrer le dixième anniversaire de mon premier petit-enfant sur la Lune, célébrer le centième anniversaire de mon premier petit-petit-petit-enfant vers les anneaux de Saturne, apprendre les règles profondes et finales de la Nature, comprendre la nature de la conscience, découvrir pourquoi la réalité existe en premier lieu, visiter d'autres étoiles, découvrir des aliens, créer des aliens, avoir un rendez-vous avec tout le monde pour une fête de l'autre côté de la Voie Lactée une fois que nous l'aurons entièrement explorée, retrouver tous ceux nés sur l'Ancienne Terre pour voir le Soleil finalement s'éteindre, et je m'inquiétais de trouver un moyen d'échapper à cet univers avant qu'il ne se vide de néguentropie mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'espoir maintenant que j'ai découvert que les soi-disantes lois de la physique ne sont que des indications optionnelles."

"Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose de tout cela," dit Dumbledore. "Mais il me faut demander si ce sont des choses que tu désires désespérément ou si tu ne les imagines que pour t'imaginer ne pas être un jour fatigué, dans ta fuite permanente de la mort."

"La vie n'est pas une liste finie de choses que l'on coche avant d'avoir le droit de mourir," dit Harry avec fermeté. "C'est la vie, on continue juste de la vivre. Si je ne fais pas ces choses, ce sera parce que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose de mieux."

Dumbledore soupira. Ses doigts martelèrent une horloge ; alors qu'ils la touchaient, les chiffres se changèrent en une écriture indéchiffrable, et les aiguilles apparurent brièvement à d'autres emplacements. "Au cas peu probable où je serais autorisé à tarder jusqu'à cent cinquante ans," dit le vieux sorcier, "je ne pense pas que cela me gênerait. Mais deux cent ans seraient vraiment abuser des bonnes choses."

"Oui, eh bien," dit Harry, sa voix un peu asséchée lorsqu'il songea à son père et à sa mère et à _leur_ espérance de vie si Harry n'y faisait rien, "je soupçonne, professeur, que si vous étiez venu d'une culture où les gens étaient habitués à vivre jusqu'à quatre cent ans, alors mourir à deux cent vous semblerait tout autant tragiquement prématuré que de mourir à, disons, _quatre-vingt_." La voix de Harry se durcit sur ce dernier mot.

"Peut-être," dit paisiblement le vieux sorcier. "Je ne souhaiterais pas mourir avant mes amis, ni vivre après qu'ils soient tous partis. Les temps les plus difficiles sont quand ceux qu'on aimait le plus sont déjà partis, et que d'autres vivent pourtant, pour le bien desquels il faut rester..." Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient braqués sur Harry et s'emplissaient de tristesse. "Ne me pleures pas trop, Harry, lorsque mon heure viendra ; je serai avec ceux qui m'ont longtemps manqué, en direction de notre grande aventure à venir."

"Oh !" dit Harry, frappé d'un éclair de compréhension soudaine. "Vous croyez à un _au-delà_. J'avais l'impression que les sorciers n'avaient pas de religion ?"

* * *

><p>Pouet. Pouf. Clong.<p>

"_Comment peux-tu ne pas y croire ?_" dit le directeur, l'air complètement sidéré. "_Harry, tu es un sorcier ! Tu as vu des fantômes !_"

"Des fantômes," dit Harry d'une voix sans timbre. "Vous voulez dire ces choses comme les portraits, des mémoires enregistrés et des comportements sans conscience ni vie, accidentellement imprimées dans le matériel environnant par les éclats de magie qui accompagnent la mort violente d'un sorcier -"

"J'ai entendue cette théorie," dit le directeur, sa voix devenant coupante, "répétée par des sorciers qui confondent le cynisme et la sagesse, qui pensent que rabaisser les autres permet de s'élever soi-même. C'est l'une des idées les plus sottes que j'ai entendu en cent dix ans ! _Oui_, les fantômes n'apprennent pas et n'évoluent pas, parce que ce n'est _pas à ce monde qu'ils appartiennent !_ Les âmes sont censées continuer, il n'y plus de vie pour eux _ici_ ! Et hormis les fantômes, qu'en est-il du Voile ? Et de la Pierre de Résurrection ?"

"Très bien," dit Harry, essayant de maintenir une voix calme, "j'écouterai toutes les preuves parce que _c'est ce que les scientifiques font_. Mais d'abord, professeur, laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire." La voix de Harry tremblait. "Vous savez, lorsque je suis venu ici, lorsque je suis descendu du train arrivé de King's Cross, je ne parle pas d'hier mais de septembre dernier, lorsque je suis descendu du train à ce moment là, professeur, je n'avais jamais vu un fantôme. Je ne _m'attendais pas_ à voir des fantômes. Alors lorsque je les ai vus, professeur, j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment bête. J'ai _tiré des conclusions hâtives_. Je, j'ai pensé qu'il y _avait_ un au-delà, j'ai pensé que personne n'était jamais vraiment mort, j'ai pensé que tous ceux que l'espèce humaine avait jamais perdus étaient en fait en bonne santé, j'ai pensé que les mages pouvaient parler à ceux qui avaient disparu, qu'il suffisait du bon sort pour les invoquer, que les sorciers pouvaient _faire_ ça, j'ai pensé que je pourrais rencontrer mes parents qui étaient morts pour moi et leur dire que j'étais au courant de leur sacrifice et que je commencerais à les appeler maman et papa -"

"Harry," murmura Dumbledore. De l'eau étincela dans les yeux du vieux sorcier. Il s'approcha d'un pas -

"Et _alors_," cracha Harry, la furie entrant pleinement dans sa voix, la rage froide envers l'univers parce qu'il était ainsi et envers lui-même parce qu'il avait été aussi stupide, "j'ai demandé à Hermione et elle m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient que des _images rémanentes_, brûlées dans la pierre du château par la mort d'un sorcier, comme les silhouettes laissées sur les murs de Hiroshima. Et j'aurais dû le savoir ! J'aurais dû le savoir sans même demander ! Je n'aurais même pas dû y croire pendant trente secondes ! Parce que si les gens avaient une âme, alors les choses comme les lésions cérébrales n'existeraient pas, si votre âme pouvait continuer de parler après que votre cerveau ait disparu, comment une lésion à l'hémisphère gauche pourrait-elle vous enlever votre capacité à parler ? Et le professeur McGonagall, lorsqu'elle m'a raconté comment mes parents étaient morts, elle ne s'était pas comportée comme s'ils étaient juste partis pour un long voyage vers un autre pays, comme s'ils avaient émigré en Australie à l'époque des bateaux à voiles, ce qui est exactement la façon dont les gens se comporteraient si ils _savaient vraiment_ que la mort consistait juste à aller ailleurs, s'ils avaient les preuves concrètes de l'existence d'un au-delà, au lieu de s'inventer des choses pour se consoler, ça changerait _tout_, ça n'aurait pas _d'importance_ que tout le monde ait perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre, ce serait un peu triste mais pas _horrible_ ! Et j'avais déjà vu que les gens dans le monde magique ne se comportaient pas comme ça ! Alors j'aurais dû le savoir ! Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai su que mes parents étaient vraiment morts et partis pour toujours et toujours, et qu'il ne restait rien d'eux, et que je n'aurais jamais la possibilité de les rencontrer et, et, et les autres enfants pensaient que je pleurais parce que j'avais _peur des fantômes -_"

Le visage du vieux sorcier était horrifié, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler -

"Alors dites-moi, professeur ! Dites-moi quelles sont les preuves ! Mais _ne vous avisez pas_ d'exagérer d'un iota, parce que si vous me donnez de faux espoirs à nouveau, et que je découvre plus tard que vous avez menti et que vous avez déformé un tout petit peu la réalité, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ! _Qu'est-ce que le voile_ ?"

Harry éleva sa main et essuya ses joues alors que les objets de verre du bureau cessaient de vibrer sous l'effet de son dernier cri.

"Le Voile," dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix qui ne tremblait que légèrement, "est une grande arcade de pierre, gardée au Département des Mystères ; un passage vers le monde des morts."

"Et comment quiconque sait-il cela ?" dit Harry. "Ne me dites pas ce que vous croyez, dites-moi ce que vous avez _vu_ !"

La manifestation physique de la barrière entre les mondes était une grande arcade de pierre, vieille et haute et se finissant en une pointe, avec un voile noir en lambeaux semblable à la surface d'un étendue d'eau étiré entre les pierres ; en permanence parcouru d'ondulations par le passage à sens unique des âmes. Si vous vous teniez face au Voile vous pouviez entendre les voix des morts qui appelaient, appelant toujours de souffles à la limite de la compréhension, devenant plus puissants et plus nombreux si vous restiez et essayez d'entendre et qu'ils essayaient de communiquer ; et si vous écoutiez trop longtemps, vous iriez les rencontrer, et au moment où vous toucheriez le Voile, vous seriez absorbé à l'intérieur et plus personne n'entendrait plus jamais parler de vous.

"Ça n'a même pas l'air d'être une fumisterie _intéressante_," dit Harry, sa voix plus calme maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui puisse le faire espérer ou l'énerver d'avoir eu ses espoirs brisés. "Quelque a construit une arcade de pierre, a fait une petite surface noire ondulante au milieu qui jette un sortilège de Disparition sur tout ce qui la touche, et l'a ensorcelée pour murmurer aux gens et pour les hypnotiser."

"Harry..." dit le directeur, commençant à avoir l'air assez inquiet. "Je peux te dire la vérité, mais si tu refuses de l'entendre..."

_Pas intéressant non plus._ "Qu'est-ce que la Pierre de Résurrection ?"

"Je ne te le dirais pas," dit lentement le directeur, "si je ne craignais ce que cette incroyance pourrait te faire... alors écoute, Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute..."

La Pierre de Résurrection était l'une des trois légendaires Reliques de la Mort, comme la Cape de Harry. La Pierre de Résurrection pouvait faire revenir les âmes d'entre les morts - les ramener dans le monde des vivants, mais pas tels qu'ils étaient. Cadmus Peverell avait utilisé la pierre pour rappeler sa bien-aimée d'entre les morts, mais son cœur était resté parmi eux, et pas dans le monde des vivants. Et cela avait fini par le rendre fou, alors il s'était tué pour être de nouveau à ses côtés...

Harry leva la main avec politesse.

"Oui ?" dit le directeur avec réticence.

"Le test évident pour voir si la Pierre de Résurrection rappelle _vraiment_ les morts ou ne projette qu'un image venue de l'esprit de l'utilisateur est de poser une question dont _vous_ ne connaissez pas la réponse mais que la personne morte _connaîtrait_ et qui pourrait être vérifiée avec certitude dans notre monde. Par exemple, rappeler -"

Puis Harry s'interrompit, parce que _cette fois_ il était parvenu à penser avec un temps d'avance sur sa langue, assez vite pour ne _pas_ dire le premier nom et le premier test qui lui soit venu à l'esprit.

"... votre femme décédée, et lui demander où elle a laissé sa boucle d'oreille perdue, ou quelque chose comme ça," conclut Harry. "Quelqu'un a-t-il fait le moindre test qui ressemble à ceci ?"

"La Pierre de Résurrection est perdue depuis des siècles, Harry," dit doucement le directeur.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, je suis un scientifique, et je suis toujours prêt à être convaincu. Si vous croyez _vraiment_ que la Pierre de Résurrection rappelle les morts - alors vous devez croire qu'un test comme celui-ci réussirait, non ? Donc savez-vous quoi que ce soit au sujet de son emplacement ? J'ai déjà reçu _une_ Relique de la Mort en des circonstances hautement mystérieuses, et, eh bien, nous savons tous deux comment le rythme du monde fonctionne en ce qui concerne ce genre de choses."

Dumbledore fixa Harry.

Harry le regarda calmement en retour.

Le vieux sorcier sa passa une main sur le front et marmonna : "C'est de la folie."

(Sans savoir comment, Harry parvint à s'empêcher de rire).

Et Dumbledore dit à Harry de sortir la Cape d'Invisibilité de sa bourse ; sous les ordres du directeur, Harry regarda la face intérieure de la capuche jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit, faiblement dessiné sur les mailles argentées, d'un cramoisi passé semblable à du sang séché, le symbole des Reliques de la Mort : un triangle avec un cercle dessiné à l'intérieur et une ligne les divisant tous deux.

"Merci," dit poliment Harry. "Je m'assurerai de garder l'œil ouvert pour une pierre ainsi marquée. Avez-vous d'autres preuves ?"

Dumbledore semblait être en proie à une lutte intérieure." Harry," dit le vieux sorcier, et sa voix s'éleva, "c'est une route dangereuses que tu empruntes, et je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit bon que je dise ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais je _dois_ te tirer de ce chemin ! Harry, _comment Voldemort aurait-il pu survivre à la mort de son corps s'il n'avait pas eu une âme ?_"

Et c'est _là_ que Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait exactement une personne qui avait _initialement_ dit au professeur McGonagall que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore en vie ; et c'était le directeur fou de l'asile qu'on appelait leur école, le directeur fou qui pensait que le monde fonctionnait à base de clichés.

"Bonne question," dit Harry après un peu de débat interne sur la façon de procéder. "Peut-être a-t-il trouvé une façon de dupliquer le pouvoir de la Pierre de Résurrection, seulement il l'a chargée à l'avance avec une copie _complète_ de l'état de son cerveau. Ou quelque chose comme ça." Harry était soudain bien peu sûr d'être en train d'essayer de trouver une explication à quelque chose qui avait _réellement eu lieu_. "En fait, pourriez-vous juste me dire tout ce que vous savez sur la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres a survécu et sur ce qu'il faudrait faire pour le tuer ?" _Si encore il est plus réel que des gros titre du Chicaneur_.

"Tu ne me trompes pas, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier ; son visage avait maintenant l'air ancien et ridé par autre chose que des années. "Je sais la vraie raison pour laquelle tu poses cette question. Non, je ne lis pas dans ton esprit, je n'ai pas à le faire, ton hésitation te trahit ! Tu recherches le secret de l'immortalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de l'utiliser pour toi-même !"

"Faux ! Je veux le secret de l'immortalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de l'utiliser pour _tout le monde_ !"

* * *

><p>Tick, crac, fzzt...<p>

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était immobile et fixait Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air hébété.

(Harry se décerna un point pour lundi puisqu'il était parvenu à complètement déboussoler quelqu'un avant la fin de la journée).

"Et au cas où ça n'aurait pas été clair," dit Harry, "quand je dis _tout le monde_ je veux dire tous les Moldus aussi, pas seulement les sorciers."

"Non," dit le vieux sorcier, secouant sa tête. Sa voix s'éleva. "Non, non, non ! _C'est de la folie !_"

"Bwah ha ha !" dit Harry.

Le visage du vieux sorcier était contracté sous l'effet de l'inquiétude et de la colère. "Voldemort a volé le livre d'où il a glané son secret ; il n'était pas là lorsque je suis allé le chercher. Mais ce que j'en sais, et ce que je vais t'en dire, c'est que son immortalité est née d'un rituel noir et terrible, plus noir que le noir absolu ! Et c'est Mimi Geignarde, pauvre douce Mimi, qui est morte pour cela ; son immortalité a demandé un sacrifice, elle a demandé un _meurtre -_"

"Eh bien _évidemment_ que je ne vais pas populariser une méthode pour atteindre l'immortalité qui requiert que l'on tue des gens ! Ça serait totalement contre-productif !"

Il y eut une pause étonnée.

Lentement, le visage du vieux sorcier sortit de sa colère et se détendit, mais l'inquiétude était toujours présente. "Tu n'utiliserais aucun rituel qui requière un sacrifice humain."

"Je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, _professeur_," dit froidement Harry, sa propre colère montante, "mais n'oublions que c'est _moi_ qui souhaite que les gens _vivent_ ! Celui qui veut _sauver_ tout le monde ! C'est _vous_ qui pensez que la mort est géniale et que tout le monde devrait mourir !"

"Je suis perdu, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier. Ses pieds commencèrent de nouveau à parcourir l'étrange bureau. "Je ne sais que dire." Il ramassa une sphère de cristal qui semblait contenir une main entourée de flammes et l'observa d'un air triste. "Seulement que je suis bien mécompris... je ne _veux_ pas que tout le monde meure, Harry !"

"Vous ne voulez juste pas que tout le monde soit immortel," dit Harry avec une grande ironie dans la voix. Il semblait que les tautologies logiques élémentaires telles que _Pour tout x: Meurt(x) = N'existe pas x: Ne meure pas(x) _étaient au-delà des capacités de raisonnement du sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. "J'ai moins peur qu'avant, mais je suis toujours grandement inquiet pour toi, Harry," dit-il doucement. Sa main, légèrement flétrie par le temps mais toujours forte, replaça fermement la sphère de cristal sur son socle. "Car la peur de la mort est une chose amère, une maladie de l'âme qui tord et déforme les gens. Voldemort n'est pas le seul mage noir à avoir parcouru cette route désolée, même si crains qu'il ne soit allé plus loin que quiconque avant lui."

"Et vous pensez que _vous_ n'avez pas peur de la mort ?" dit Harry, n'essayant même pas de masquer l'incrédulité présente dans sa voix.

Le visage du vieux sorcier était paisible. "Je ne suis pas parfait, Harry, mais je pense avoir accepté ma mort comme une partie de mon être."

"Oh oh," dit Harry. "Vous voyez, il y a cette petite chose nommée _dissonance cognitive_, ou en français plus simple, le _dépit_. Si on frappait les gens sur la tête avec des matraques une fois par mois, et que personne ne pouvait rien y faire, il y aurait bientôt toutes sortes de philosophes, _prétendant être sages_, comme vous le dites, qui trouveraient toutes sortes _d'incroyables avantages_ à être frappé sur la tête par une matraque une fois par mois. Par exemple, ça vous rend plus fort, ou ça vous rend plus heureux les jours où on ne vous frappe _pas_ avec une matraque. Mais si vous alliez voir quelqu'un qui ne se faisait _pas_ frapper et que vous lui demandiez s'il voulait _commencer_, en échange de ces _incroyables avantages_, il dirait non. Et si vous ne _deviez pas_ mourir, si vous veniez d'un endroit où personne n'avait jamais entendu _parler_ de la mort, et si je vous suggérais que ce serait une _idée incroyablement fantastique _que les gens deviennent ridés et vieux et finissent par ne plus exister, allons, vous me feriez tout de suite expédier à l'asile de fous ! Alors pourquoi quiconque pourrait-il penser quelque chose d'aussi stupide que "la mort est quelque chose de _bien_" ? Parce que vous en avez peur, parce que vous ne voulez pas _vraiment_ mourir, et que cette pensée vous fait si mal que vous devez la rationaliser, que vous devez faire quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur, pour ne plus avoir à y penser -"

"Non, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier. Son visage était paisible, sa main parcourait un bac d'eau éclairé qui émettait de petits carillons au passage de ses doigts. "Même si je peux comprendre pourquoi tu le penses."

"Vous voulez comprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" dit Harry, sa voix maintenant dure et sinistre. "Alors regardez la partie de vous qui fuit non pas la mort mais la _peur_ de la mort, la partie qui trouve cette peur si insupportable qu'elle étreindra la Mort comme une amie et se rapprochera d'elle, qu'elle essaiera de ne faire qu'une avec la nuit afin de pouvoir se dire maîtresse de l'abysse. Vous avez pris l'un des maux les plus terribles et avez dit que c'était un _bien_ ! Avec seulement une légère torsion de cette partie de vous-même vous tueriez des innocents et appelleriez cela de l'amitié. Si vous pouvez dire que la mort est meilleure que la vie alors vous pouvez tordre votre compas moral pour qu'il pointe _n'importe où_ -"

"Je pense," dit Dumbledore, éjectant quelques gouttes d'eau de sa main en la secouant, au son de petites clochettes tintantes, "que tu comprends _très _bien les mages noirs, sans en être encore un toi-même." C'était dit avec un parfait sérieux et sans accusation. "Mais ta compréhension de _moi_ est cruellement imparfaite, j'en ai peur." Le vieux sorcier souriait à présent, et il y avait un rire sympathique dans sa voix.

Harry essayait de ne pas devenir plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà ; d'une source inconnue jaillissait une étincelante furie de ressentiment qui se déversait dans son esprit, contre la condescendance de Dumbledore et contre tout le rire que les sages vieux idiots avaient toujours utilisé en lieu et place d'un argument. "C'est drôle, vous savez, je pensais que ce serait à ce point qu'il serait impossible de dialoguer avec Draco Malfoy, et au lieu de cela, dans son innocence enfantine, il a été cent fois plus fort que vous."

Un air d'incompréhension passa sur le visage du vieux sorcier. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire," dit Harry, la voix mordante, "que Draco _prenait ses propres croyances au sérieux_ et _considérait_ mes mots au lieu de simplement les _jeter par la fenêtre_ en souriant avec une aimable supériorité. Vous êtes si vieux et sage que vous ne pouvez même pas _remarquer_ ce que je dis ! Pas comprendre, _remarquer_ !"

"Je t'_ai_ écouté, Harry," dit Dumbledore, l'air maintenant plus solennel, "mais écouter n'est pas toujours être d'accord. Désaccords mis à part, que crois-tu que je ne comprends pas ?"

_Que si vous croyiez vraiment à un au-delà, vous iriez à Sainte Mangouste et tueriez les parents de Neville, Alice et Frank Londubat, pour qu'ils puisse passer à leur _grande aventure à venir _au lieu de les laisser s'éterniser ici, endommagés -_

Harry parvint à peine, _à peine_, à s'empêcher de le dire à voix haute.

"Très bien," dit froidement Harry. "Je répondrai alors à votre question initiale. Vous avez demandé pourquoi les mages noirs ont peur de la mort. Prétendez, professeur, que vous croyez _vraiment_ aux âmes. Prétendez que chacun soit capable de vérifier l'existence des âmes à n'importe quel moment, prétendez que personne ne pleure aux funérailles, parce qu'ils _sauraient_ que ceux qu'ils aiment sont toujours en vie. Maintenant, pouvez-vous imaginer la _destruction_ d'une âme ? Détruite en morceaux pour que rien n'en reste pour vivre sa grande aventure à venir ? Pouvez-vous imaginer la chose horrible que ce serait, le pire crime jamais commis dans l'Histoire de l'univers, contre laquelle vous seriez prêt à tout, pour empêcher que cela ne se produise ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Parce que _c'est cela_, la Mort - l'annihilation d'une âme !"

Le vieux sorcier le regardait avec tristesse. "Je suppose que je _comprends_ à présent," dit-il avec douceur.

"Oh ?" dit Harry. "Comprenez quoi ?"

"Voldemort," dit le vieux sorcier. "Je le comprends enfin. Parce pour croire que le monde est réellement ainsi, il faut croire qu'il est dénué de justice, qu'il est parcouru de ténèbres jusqu'à son cœur. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi il était devenu un monstre, et tu n'as pu me donner une raison. Et si je pouvais _lui_ demander, je présume que sa réponse serait : Pourquoi pas ?"

* * *

><p>Ils se tinrent là, se fixant l'un-l'autre, le vieux sorcier dans ses robes, et le jeune garçon avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.<p>

"Dis-moi, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier, "vas-_tu_ devenir un monstre ?"

"Non," dit le garçon, une certitude d'acier dans la voix.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit le vieux sorcier.

Le jeune garçon se redressa, son menton fièrement levé, et il dit : "Il n'y a pas de justice dans les lois de la Nature, professeur, pas de terme pour l'équité dans les équations du mouvement. Mais l'univers n'est ni mauvais ni bon, il ne s'en soucie tout simplement pas. Les étoiles ne s'en soucient pas, ni le soleil, ni le ciel. Mais ils n'ont pas à le faire ! _Nous_ nous en soucions ! Il y _a_ de la lumière dans le monde, et c'est _nous_ !"

"Je me demande ce qu'il adviendra de toi, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier. Sa voix était douce, mêlée d'un étrange émerveillement et d'un étrange regret. "Assez pour me faire souhaiter de vivre, juste pour le voir."

Avec une lourde ironie, le garçon s'inclina devant lui et s'en fut ; et la porte en chêne se referma brutalement derrière lui d'un bruit sourd.


	40. Faire semblant d'être sage, partie 2

Tenant sa tasse de la manière exacte que le professeur Quirrell avait dû par trois fois lui démontrer, Harry prit une gorgée, petite, et méticuleuse. À l'autre bout de l'immense table située au centre de la Chambre de Marie, le professeur Quirrell but à son tour, avec bien plus de naturel et d'élégance. Le thé était fait d'une plante dont Harry était incapable de prononcer le nom. Plus précisément, il s'était tant fait rectifier par le professeur Quirrell qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'en prononcer le nom chinois.

La fois précédente, Harry était parvenu à jeter un coup d'œil sur l'addition, et le professeur Quirrell avait fait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Juste avant cela, il avait ressenti une forte envie de boire de l'Hilari-Thé.

_Même en prenant cela en compte_, le prix l'avait sidéré.

Et pour lui, cela avait toujours le goût du, eh bien, du thé.

Mais il y avait un soupçon discret et obsédant, à la limite de sa conscience, que le professeur Quirrell le _savait_ et qu'il avait délibérément acheté un thé au prix exorbitant que Harry ne savait même pas apprécier _juste pour jouer avec lui_. Le professeur Quirrell _lui-même_ ne l'aimait peut-être pas particulièrement. Peut-être que _personne_ n'aimait vraiment ce thé, et que sa seule fonction était d'avoir un prix exorbitant pour donner à la victime le sentiment qu'elle était ingrate. Peut-être que c'était en réalité un simple thé ordinaire, sauf qu'il fallait le demander à l'aide d'un code particulier pour qu'ils mettent un prix aussi gigantesque qu'imaginaire sur l'addition...

Le professeur Quirrell avait l'air pensif et les traits tirés. "Non", dit le professeur Quirrell, "vous n'auriez _pas_ dû parler au directeur de votre conversation avec Lord Malfoy. Essayez de réfléchir plus vite la prochaine fois, M. Potter."

"Je suis désolé, professeur Quirrell," répondit humblement Harry. "Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi." Parfois, Harry avait vraiment l'impression d'être un imposteur feignant d'être rusé lorsqu'il était en présence du professeur Quirrell.

"Lord Malfoy est l'opposant d'Albus Dumbledore," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Du moins pour le moment. Toute l'Angleterre est leur plateau d'échecs, tous les sorciers sont leurs pièces. Considérez ceci : Lord Malfoy a menacé de tout laisser tomber, d'abandonner son jeu, pour se venger de vous si jamais il arrivait malheur à M. Malfoy. Auquel cas, M. Potter... ?"

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour comprendre, mais il était clair que le professeur Quirrell n'allait pas donner d'autres indices, non pas que Harry les aurait acceptés.

Puis l'esprit de Harry établit enfin la connexion, et il fronça les sourcils. "Dumbledore tue Draco, fait croire que c'est ma faute, et Lucius sacrifie son jeu contre Dumbledore pour m'atteindre ? Cela... ne ressemble pas au _style_ du directeur, professeur Quirrell..." L'esprit de Harry eut un flash où Draco lui prodiguait une mise en garde semblable, et à laquelle Harry avait répondu la même chose.

Le professeur Quirrell haussa les épaules et sirota son thé.

Harry sirota le sien et resta assis en silence. La nappe qui recouvrait la table était faite d'un motif très paisible, qui au premier abord ressemblait à un tissu uni, mais si vous le regardiez suffisamment, ou que vous restiez silencieux assez longtemps, vous commenceriez à voir des traces à peine visibles de fleurs émettant une légère lueur ; les rideaux de la pièce avaient changé leur motif pour correspondre à celles-ci, et c'était comme s'ils brillaient d'une brise silencieuse. Le professeur Quirrell était d'une humeur contemplative ce samedi, et Harry aussi, et il semblait que la chambre de Marie n'avait pas omis de le remarquer.

"Professeur Quirrell," dit soudain Harry, "y a-t-il un au-delà ?"

Harry avait choisi sa question avec précaution. Pas _croyez-vous à l'au-delà ?_ mais simplement _Y a-t-il un au-delà ?_ Ce que les gens croyaient _vraiment_ ne leur semblait pas être des _croyances_. Les gens ne disaient pas 'Je crois très fort que le ciel est bleu !' Ils disaient simplement : 'Le ciel est bleu". Votre vraie carte intérieure du monde vous semblait être exactement telle que le monde _était_...

Le professeur de Défense éleva de nouveau sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de répondre. Il avait une expression pensive. "S'il y en a un, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, "alors bon nombre de sorciers ont gâché beaucoup d'efforts dans leur quête de l'immortalité."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse," observa Harry. Il avait maintenant appris à remarquer ce genre de chose lorsqu'il parlait au professeur Quirrell.

Le professeur Quirrell déposa sa tasse à thé, ce qui produisit un petit claquement aigu sur sa soucoupe. "Certains de ces sorciers étaient raisonnablement intelligents, M. Potter, et l'on peut donc admettre que l'existence d'un au-delà n'est pas évidente. Je me suis moi-même intéressé à ce problème. On a affirmé beaucoup de choses qui étaient similaires à ce que l'on s'attendrait à voir être produites par la peur ou par l'espoir. Parmi les témoignages dont la véracité n'est pas mise en doute, il n'existe rien qui ne pourrait être la conséquence de simple sorcellerie. Il existe certains appareils que l'on prétend être capables de communiquer avec les morts, mais je suspecte qu'ils sont seulement capables de projeter une image venue de l'esprit ; si le résultat semble indistinguable de la mémoire, c'est parce qu'il _est_ la mémoire. Les soi-disants esprits ne révèlent aucun secret qu'ils connaissaient de leur vivant, ni aucun qu'ils auraient pu apprendre après leur mort sans que ceux-ci soient connus de l'invocateur -"

"C'est pourquoi la Pierre de Résurrection n'est pas l'artefact magique le plus précieux au monde," dit Harry.

"Précisément," dit le professeur Quirrell, "même si je ne refuserais pas une chance de l'essayer." Il y avait un sourire fin et sec sur ses lèvres ; et quelque chose de plus froid et de plus distant dans ses yeux. "J'en conclus que vous avez aussi parlé de cela avec Dumbledore."

Harry hocha la tête.

Les rideaux adoptaient un motif légèrement bleuté, et un vague tracé représentant des flocons de neiges complexes semblait maintenant apparaître sur la nappe. La voix du professeur Quirrell était très calme. "Le directeur sait être très persuasif, M. Potter. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas persuadé."

"_Certainement_ pas," dit Harry. "Je ne l'ai pas cru une seconde."

"Je n'espère pas," dit le professeur Quirrell, toujours de ce ton très calme. "Je serais extrêmement gêné de découvrir que le directeur vous a convaincu de laisser tomber votre vie pour un plan idiot en vous disant que la mort est la prochaine grande aventure."

"Je ne pense pas que le directeur y croyait lui-même, à vrai dire," dit Harry. Il sirotait de nouveau son thé. "Il m'a demandé ce que je pourrais bien faire avec l'éternité, puis il m'a donné la réplique habituelle selon laquelle ce serait ennuyeux, et il ne semblait pas voir le moindre conflit entre cela et sa propre affirmation que l'âme est immortelle. En fait, il m'a fait toute une leçon pour m'expliquer à quel point il était horrible de désirer l'immortalité avant de déclarer qu'il avait une âme immortelle. Je ne peux pas tout à fait visualiser ce qui se passait dans son esprit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait _vraiment_ un modèle mental de lui-même continuant pour toujours dans l'au-delà."

La température dans la pièce semblait être en train de chuter.

"Vous percevez," dit une voix pareille à la glace depuis l'extrémité opposée de la table, "que Dumbledore ne croit pas vraiment aux paroles qu'il prononce. Ce n'est pas qu'il a compromis ses principes. C'est qu'il ne les a jamais eu en premier lieu. Commencez-vous déjà à être cynique, M. Potter ?"

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient abaissés vers sa tasse. "Un peu," dit Harry à son thé Chinois, d'une peut-être-hyper-grande-qualité, et au prix peut-être-exorbitant. "Je deviens certainement un peu _frustré_ par... ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, quoi que ce soit."

"Oui," dit la voix de glace. "Je trouve cela frustrant moi aussi."

"Existe-t-il une façon d'obtenir des gens qu'ils ne fassent _pas_ cela ?" dit Harry à sa tasse à thé.

"Il existe en effet un certain sort utile qui résout ce problème."

Harry leva les yeux avec espoir et vit un sourire froid, très froid, sur le visage du professeur Quirrell.

Puis Harry comprit. "Je veux dire, _à part_ Avada Kedavra."

Le professeur de Défense rit. Pas Harry.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Harry avec hâte, "_j'ai_ pensé assez vite pour ne pas suggérer une idée évidente en face de Dumbledore. Avez-vous jamais vu une pierre avec une ligne au centre d'un cercle au centre d'un triangle ?"

Le frisson mortel sembla recula, se replier sur lui-même, et le professeur Quirrell habituel revint. "Pas que je m'en souvienne," dit le professeur Quirrell au bout d'un moment, un froncement de sourcils pensif sur le visage. "C'est la Pierre de Résurrection ?"

Harry mit sa tasse de côté puis dessina sur sa soucoupe le symbole qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de la Cape. Et avant qu'il ne puisse sortir sa baguette pour jeter le sort de lévitation, la soucoupe s'envola en diagonale de la table vers le professeur Quirrell. Harry voulait vraiment apprendre tous ces trucs sans baguette, mais c'était apparemment loin au-dessus du programme de son année.

Le professeur Quirrell étudia la soucoupe de Harry pendant un moment, puis il secoua la tête ; et un moment plus tard, la soucoupe revint vers Harry en lévitant.

Harry remit sa tasse sur la soucoupe, et ce faisant, il remarqua distraitement que le symbole qu'il avait dessiné avait disparu. "Si vous voyez une pierre avec ce symbole," dit Harry, "et qu'elle _communique_ avec l'au-delà, faites-le moi savoir. J'ai quelques questions à poser à Merlin ou à quiconque était là du temps d'Atlantis."

"Absolument," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il leva alors sa tasse de nouveau et la renversa, comme pour finir le peu qui restait. "Au fait, M. Potter, j'ai peur que nous ne devions abréger notre visite d'aujourd'hui au Chemin de Traverse. J'avais espéré qu'il soit - mais ça ne fait rien. Sachez seulement qu'il y a autre chose que je dois faire cet après-midi."

Harry hocha la tête et finit son thé, puis il se leva de sa chaise en même temps que le professeur Quirrell.

"Une dernière question," dit Harry, alors que le manteau du professeur Quirrell se soulevait au-dessus du porte-manteau et lévitait dans sa direction. "La magie existe, et je n'accorde plus à mes conjectures la confiance que je leur ai un jour accordées. Alors, selon votre meilleur jugement et sans prendre vos désirs pour des réalités, _croyez-vous_ à un au-delà ?"

"Si j'y croyais, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell en endossant son manteau, "serais-je encore _ici_ ?"


	41. Forçage frontal

Le vent mordant de janvier hurlait autour des vastes murs de pierre nue qui délimitaient les limites matérielles du château de Poudlard, chuchotant et sifflant d'étranges tons lorsqu'il passait à proximité des fenêtres fermées et des tourelles de pierre. La dernière neige avait été en grande partie emportée, mais des plaques occasionnelles de glace fondue puis à nouveau gelée s'accrochaient encore au visage de pierre et réfléchissaient l'éclatante lumière du soleil. De loin, on aurait sûrement eu l'impression que Poudlard clignait de milles yeux.

Une rafale soudaine fit tressaillir Draco et le poussa à essayer, bien inutilement, d'approcher son corps de la pierre encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, une pierre qui ressemblait à de la glace et qui avait une odeur de glace. Un instinct profondément inutile le persuadait qu'il était sur le point d'être projeté loin des murs extérieurs de Poudlard et que la meilleure façon d'empêcher que cela arrive était de s'agiter par pur réflexe moteur, et peut-être même de vomir.

Draco essayait très fort de ne _pas_ penser aux six étages de vide qui se trouvaient en dessous de lui, et de se concentrer plutôt sur la façon dont il allait tuer Harry Potter.

"Vous savez, M. Malfoy," dit la jeune fille à côté de lui, sur le ton de la conversation, "si une voyante m'avait un jour dit que je me tiendrais à la paroi d'un château, retenue par le bout de mes doigts, en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas ni de penser à la force avec laquelle maman hurlerait si elle me voyait, je n'aurais _aucune_ idée de la façon dont cela allait se produire, _mis à part_ que ce serait par la faute de Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><em>Plus tôt :<em>

Les deux généraux alliés enjambèrent le corps de Londubat, les bottes frappant le sol avec une synchronisation quasi parfaite.

Un seul soldat se tenait maintenant entre eux et Harry, un garçon Serpentard du nom de Samuel Clamons, dont la main était blanche à force d'être crispée autour de sa baguette, tenue à la verticale afin de maintenir un mur prismatique. La respiration du garçon était rapide, mais son visage exprimait la même détermination froide que celle qui brillait dans les yeux de son général, Harry Potter, qui se tenait lui-même derrière le mur prismatique au fond du cul-de-sac du couloir, à côté d'une fenêtre ouverte, ses mains mystérieusement tenues derrière son dos.

La bataille avait été si difficile face à un ennemi surpassé à deux contre un que c'en était devenu ridicule. Cela aurait dû être facile, l'armée Dragon et le régiment Soleil avaient combiné leurs forces sans effort pendant les sessions d'entraînement, car ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre assez longtemps pour commencer à bien se connaître. Le moral avait été élevé, car les deux armées savaient que cette fois elles ne se battaient pas seulement pour gagner mais aussi pour que le monde soit libéré des traîtres. En dépit des protestations surprises des deux généraux, les soldats de l'armée combinée avaient insisté pour s'appeler l'argiment Solgon de Dramione, et ils avaient fait apparaître des blasons portant le signe d'un visage souriant enveloppé de flammes.

Mais les soldats de Harry avaient noirci le leur - il n'avait pas l'air recouvert de peinture mais plutôt d'avoir été _brûlé_ - et ils s'étaient battus à travers les niveaux supérieurs de Poudlard avec une furie désespérée. La rage froide que Draco voyait parfois en Harry semblait s'être infiltrée dans ses soldats, qui s'étaient battus comme si ce n'était pas un jeu. Et Harry avait vidé tout son sac de techniques, il y avait eu de petites billes de métal (Granger les avait appelées "roulements à billes") sur le sol et les escaliers, les rendant infranchissables tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été déblayés, sauf que l'armée de Harry avait déjà pratiqué des sortilèges de lévitation coordonnés et ils pouvaient faire voler les leurs _juste au-dessus _des obstacles qu'ils avaient construits...

On ne pouvait pas utiliser des appareillages venus de l'extérieur lors de la partie, mais on pouvait métamorphoser tout ce qu'on voulait _pendant_ le jeu, du moment que c'était sûr. Et ce n'était tout simplement pas juste quand on se battait contre un garçon élevé par des scientifiques, qui connaissait des choses comme les roulements à bille et les skateboards et les cordes élastiques.

Et on en était donc arrivé là.

Les survivants des forces alliées avaient acculé les derniers restes de l'armée de Harry Potter dans un couloir en cul-de-sac.

Weasley et Vincent avaient sauté sur Londubat en même temps, bougeant ensemble comme ils l'avaient pratiqué, pas pendant des heures mais pendant des semaines, et pourtant Londubat était mystérieusement parvenu à les atteindre _tous les deux_ avant de s'effondrer.

Et maintenant il y avait Draco et Granger et Padma et Samuel et Harry, et vu la tête que faisait Samuel, son mur prismatique n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps.

Draco avait déjà mis sa baguette au niveau de Harry, attendant que le mur prismatique tombe de lui-même ; inutile de gâcher un sortilège de bris de bouclier avant que cela ne se produise. Padma avait mis sa propre baguette à hauteur de Samuel, Granger la sienne à hauteur de Harry...

Qui cachait toujours ses mains derrière son dos au lieu de viser avec sa baguette ; et il les regardait avec une expression qui aurait pu avoir été sculptée dans de la glace.

Ça pouvait être un bluff. Ce n'en était probablement pas un.

Il y eut un bref silence tendu.

Puis Harry parla.

"Je suis le méchant à présent," dit le jeune garçon avec froideur, "et si vous pensez que les méchants sont si faciles que ça à achever, vous feriez mieux de reconsidérer cette idée. Battez moi lorsque je combats sérieusement et je resterai battu ; mais perdez et la prochaine fois sera une répétition de la bataille d'aujourd'hui."

Le garçon avança ses mains et Draco vit que Harry portait d'étranges gants, avec un matériau grisâtre très particulier sur le bout de ses doigts et des boucles qui accrochaient fermement les gants à ses poignets.

À côté de Draco, le général Soleil eut un hoquet d'horreur ; et sans même prendre le temps de l'interroger, Draco jeta un sortilège de bris de bouclier.

Samuel flancha en laissant échapper un cri, mais il maintint le mur ; et si Padma ou Granger tiraient maintenant, elles épuiseraient leurs propres forces à un point tel que cela pourrait les faire perdre.

"_Harry !_" hurla Granger. "_Tu n'es pas sérieux !_"

Harry était déjà en mouvement.

Et, alors qu'il ouvrait grand la fenêtre, sa voix froide dit : "Suivez-moi si vous l'osez."

* * *

><p>Le vent gelé hurlait tout autour d'eux.<p>

Les bras de Draco commençaient déjà à être fatigués.

... il s'était avéré que, hier, Harry avait minutieusement démontré à Granger comment métamorphoser les gants qu'il portait en ce moment même, qui utilisaient quelque chose nommé 'setæ de Gecko' ; et comment coller des morceaux métamorphosés de ce même matériaux aux bout de leurs chaussures ; et Harry et Granger avaient très innocemment essayé de grimper un peu aux murs et au plafond.

Et, hier aussi, Harry avait fourni à Granger un total d'exactement deux doses de potion chute plumée à transporter dans sa bourse, "juste au cas où".

Non pas que Padma les aurait suivis de toute façon. _Elle_ n'était pas folle.

Draco détacha sa main droite avec précaution, l'avançant autant qu'il le pouvait, puis il la plaqua de nouveau contre la pierre. À côté de lui, Granger fit de même.

Ils avaient déjà avalé la potion de chute plumée. C'était jouer à la limites des règles, mais la potion ne s'activerait pas avant que l'un d'eux ne tombe vraiment, et ils n'utilisaient donc pas l'objet tant qu'ils ne tombaient pas.

Le professeur Quirrell les regardait.

Ils étaient tous deux _parfaitement, complètement, absolument en sûreté._

Harry Potter, par contre, allait mourir.

"Je me demande pourquoi Harry fait cela," dit le général Granger d'un ton pensif, détachant lentement le bout des doigts d'une de ses mains du mur au son d'un "shlick" prolongée. Sa main se rabattit contre le mur presque immédiatement après avoir été soulevée. "Il faudra que je le lui demande, après l'avoir tué."

C'était incroyable ce qu'ils avaient en commun tous les deux.

Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler pour le moment mais il parvint à dire, à travers des dents serrées : "Ça pourrait être une vengeance. Pour le rendez-vous galant."

"Vraiment," dit Granger. "Après tout ce temps."

Shlick. Plop.

"Que c'est gentil de sa part," dit Granger.

Shlick. Plop.

"J'imagine que je trouverai une façon vraiment romantique de le remercier," dit Granger.

Stick. Plop.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre _toi _?" dit Granger.

Stick. Plop.

Le vent gelé hurlait tout autour d'eux.

* * *

><p>Vous auriez pu croire qu'avoir de nouveau un sol sous les pieds aurait donné l'impression d'être plus en sûreté.<p>

Mais si ce sol avait été un toit incliné fait de tuiles rugueuses sur lequel se serait trouvé bien plus de neige que sur les murs de pierre et que vous l'auriez traversé en courant à grande vitesse...

Alors vous auriez eu _tristement tort_.

"_Luminos !" _cria Draco.

"_Luminos !_" cria Granger.

"_Luminos !_" cria Draco.

"_Luminos !_" cria Granger.

La silhouette lointaine évitait et grimpait tout en courant, et pas un seul tir ne l'atteint, mais ils gagnaient du terrain.

Jusqu'à ce que Granger ne glisse.

Rétrospectivement, c'était inévitable. Dans la vraie vie vous ne pouviez pas _vraiment_ courir à grande vitesse sur un toit verglacé.

Inévitablement aussi, car cela arriva sans la moindre pensée consciente, Draco pivota et saisit le bras droit de Granger et il la _rattrapa_, seulement elle était déjà trop déséquilibrée, elle tombait et entraînait Draco avec elle, tout se passait si vite -

Il y eut un impact dur et douloureux, pas seulement du poids de Draco contre le toit mais aussi un peu de celui de Granger, et si elle l'avait heurté un tout petit peu plus près du bord ils auraient pu s'en sortir, mais au lieu de cela son corps bascula de nouveau et ses jambes glissèrent et son autre main chercha frénétiquement une prise...

Et c'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva à retenir le bras de Granger d'une poigne blanche tandis que son autre main serrait frénétiquement le rebord du toit et que les bouts de ses chaussures s'enfonçaient sur la tranche d'une tuile.

"_Hermione_ !" glapit la voix distante de Harry.

"Draco," chuchota Granger, et Draco baissa les yeux.

Cela avait peut-être été une erreur. Il y avait beaucoup de vide en-dessous d'eux, rien que du vide, ils étaient au bord d'un toit qui surplombait les murs de Poudlard.

"Il va venir m'aider," chuchota la fille, "mais d'abord il va nous lancer un _Luminos_ à tous les deux, impossible qu'il fasse autrement. Tu dois me laisser tomber."

Cela aurait dû être la chose la plus facile du monde.

Elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, juste une sang-de-bourbe, _juste une sang-de-bourbe !_

Elle n'aurait même pas _mal_ _!_

... le cerveau de Draco refusait d'écouter ce que Draco avait à lui dire.

"Fais-le," chuchota Hermione, ses yeux étincelants, dénués de la moindre trace de peur, "fais-le, Draco, fais-le, tu peux le battre seul, Draco, _il faut qu'on gagne !_"

Il y eut le son de quelqu'un qui courait, et le son se rapprochait.

_Oh, sois rationnel..._

La voix dans la tête de Draco ressemblait horriblement à celle de Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci lui prodiguait des leçons.

_... vas-tu laisser ton cerveau diriger ta vie ?_

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup, 1 :<em>

Daphne Greengrass avec besoin de faire de sacrés efforts pour rester muette tandis que Millicent Bulstrode racontait à nouveau l'histoire dans la salle commune des filles Serpentard (un lieu frais et confortable des donjons, situé sous le lac de Poudlard, avec des poissons qui nageaient à chaque fenêtre et des canapés où l'on pouvait s'étendre si on le désirait). Surtout parce que, du point de vue de Daphné, c'était une histoire déjà parfaite sans avoir besoin des _améliorations_ de Millicent.

"Et alors ?" glapirent Flora et Hestia Carrow.

"Le général Granger a levé les yeux vers lui," dit Millicent d'une voix théâtrale, "et elle a dit :'Draco ! Tu dois me lâcher ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je te promets que tout ira bien ! Et que pensez-vous que Malfoy a alors fait ?"

"Il a dit : 'Jamais !'" cria Charlotte Wiland, "et il l'a tenue encore plus fort !"

Toutes les filles qui écoutaient hochèrent la tête, à part Pansy Parkinson.

"Nan !" dit Millicent. "Il l'a lâchée. Et alors il s'est redressé et il a abattu le général Potter. Fin."

Il y eut une pause abasourdie.

"Ça ne se fait _pas_ !" dit Charlotte.

"C'est une _sang-de-bourbe_," dit Pansy, l'air confuse. "Bien _sûr_ qu'il l'a lâchée !"

"Eh bien, Malfoy n'aurait pas dû la rattraper en premier lieu alors !" dit Charlotte. "Mais une fois qu'il l'avait attrapée, il _devait_ la tenir ! _Surtout_ face à une fin certaine qui s'approchait !" Tracey Davis, assise à côté de Daphné, approuvait énergiquement de la tête.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi," dit Pansy.

"C'est parce que tu n'as pas une once de romantisme en toi," dit Tracey. "Et puis, on ne peut pas juste laisser tomber les filles comme ça. Une garçon qui laisserait tomber une fille comme ça... il laisserait tomber _n'importe qui_. Il te laisserait tomber _toi_, Pansy."

"Qu'es'tu veux dire, _il me laisserait tomber_ ?" dit Pansy.

Daphné ne pouvait plus se retenir. "Tu sais," dit Daphné d'un air sombre, "tu prends le petit déjeuner un jour à notre table, et voilà-t-y pas que Malfoy _te laisse tomber_, et tu tombes du sommet de Poudlard ! Voilà ce qu'elle veut dire !"

"Ouais !" dit Charlotte. "C'est un tombeur de sorcière !"

"Vous savez pourquoi Atlantis est tombée ?" dit Tracey. "Pasque quelqu'un comme Malfoy l'a _laissée tomber_, voilà pourquoi !"

Daphné baissa la voix. "En fait... et si Malfoy était celui qui avait fait tomber Hermione, je veux dire le général Granger ? Et s'il s'est donné pour mission de faire tomber _tous_ les nés-Moldus ?"

"Tu veux dire - ?" s'étrangla Tracey.

"C'est ça !" dit Daphné d'un ton théâtral. "Et si Malfoy était - _l'héritier de Glisserpentard ?"_

"Le prochain Tombeur des Ténèbres !" dit Tracey.

Et c'était une expression bien trop géniale pour qu'elles la gardent pour elle, et à la tombée de la nuit elle avait fait le tour de Serpentard, et le matin suivant c'était le gros titre du _Chicaneur_.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup, 2 :<em>

Ce soir-là, Hermione s'assura d'arriver à leur salle de classe habituelle en avance, juste pour que lorsque Harry arrive, elle soit là, seule, dans une chaise, lisant un livre paisiblement.

S'il existait une façon de s'excuser en ouvrant une porte grinçante, c'était comme ça que Harry venait de le faire.

"Euh," dit la voix de Harry Potter.

Hermione continua de lire.

"Je suis, euh, assez désolé, je ne comptais pas _vraiment_ te faire tomber du toit ou quoi que ce soit..."

À vrai dire, cela avait été une expérience assez divertissante.

"Je, ah... je ne suis pas très expérimenté en excuses, je tomberai à genoux si tu veux, ou je t'achèterai quelque chose de cher, _Hermione je ne sais pas comment te demander pardon pour ce que j'ai fait est-ce que tu pourrais juste me dire quoi faire ?"_

Elle continua de lire son livre en silence.

Ce n'était pas comme si _elle_ avait la moindre idée de la façon dont Harry aurait pu s'excuser.

Pour le moment, elle ressentait seulement une étrange curiosité quant à ce qui se passerait si elle continuait de lire son livre un moment.


	42. Courage

"_Romantiques ?_" dit Hermione. "Ce sont tous les deux des _garçons !_"

"Waoh," dit Daphné d'un ton légèrement choqué. "Tu veux dire que les Moldus détestent _vraiment_ ça ? Je pensais que c'était juste quelque chose que les Mangemorts avaient inventé."

"Non," dit une Serpentard plus âgée que Hermione ne reconnu pas, "c'est vrai, ils doivent se marier en secret et si jamais ils sont découverts ils passent au bûcher tous les deux. Et si tu es une fille et que tu trouves ça romantique, ils te brûlent aussi."

"Ça n'est pas possible !" protesta une Gryffondor, alors que Hermione essayait encore de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça. "Il ne resterait plus _aucune_ fille Moldue !"

Elle avait continué de lire en silence, et Harry Potter avait continué d'essayer de lui présenter ses excuses, et elle avait rapidement comprit que Harry, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, avait prit conscience du fait qu'il avait commis quelque chose d'agaçant ; et que Harry, certainement pour la première fois de sa vie, était _terrifié_ à l'idée de perdre son amitié ; et elle avait commencé à se sentir (a) coupable et (b) inquiète quant à la direction que prenaient les efforts de plus en plus désespérés de Harry. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée du genre d'excuse qui pourrait convenir, alors elle avait dit que les filles de Serdaigle devraient voter - et cette fois elle ne prédéterminerait pas le résultat, mais elle ne l'avait pas mentionné - ce que Harry avait immédiatement accepté.

Le lendemain, quasiment toutes les filles de Serdaigle âgées de plus de treize ans avaient voté pour que Draco fasse tomber Harry.

Hermione avait été légèrement déçue que ce soit si simple, même si c'était évidemment juste.

Mais là, maintenant, se tenant juste à l'extérieur des grandes portes du château au milieu de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard, Hermione commençait à soupçonner qu'il y avait certaines _choses_ qui se passaient ici, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et dont elle souhaitait désespérément qu'elles n'arrivent jamais aux oreilles de ses collègues généraux.

* * *

><p>On ne pouvait pas distinguer les détails depuis le sommet, seulement un flot indistinct de visages féminins attentifs.<p>

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont il est question, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Draco d'un ton amusé.

Harry avait lu un certain nombre de livres qu'il n'était pas censé lire, sans parler de quelques gros titres du _Chicaneur_.

"Le Survivant fait tomber Draco Malfoy enceinte ?" dit Harry.

"D'accord, tu _sais_ de quoi il est question," dit Draco. "Je croyais que les Moldus détestaient ça ?"

"Seulement les idiots," dit Harry. "Mais, euh, ne sommes-nous pas, euh, un peu _jeunes ?_"

"Pas trop jeunes pour _elles_," dit Draco. Il renifla. "Ah, les_ filles !_"

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bord du toit.

"Donc _je_ fais ça par vengeance contre toi," dit Draco, "mais pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ le fais ?"

L'esprit de Harry fit un calcul éclair, pesant les facteurs, décidant s'il était trop tôt...

"Honnêtement ?" dit Harry. "Parce que je comptais lui faire grimper des murs gelés mais que je ne comptais _pas_ la faire tomber du toit. Et, euh, je me suis en quelque sorte _vraiment_ senti très mal à ce sujet. Je veux dire, j'imagine qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai vraiment fini par voir ma relation avec elle comme une rivalité amicale. Alors ce sont de vraies excuses, pas une ruse ni quoi que ce soit."

Il y eut une pause.

Puis -

"Ouais," dit Draco. "Je comprends."

Harry ne sourit pas. Ça avait peut-être été le non-sourire le plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Draco observa le rebord du toit et fit une grimace. "Ça va être beaucoup plus difficile à faire exprès que par accident."

* * *

><p>L'autre main de Harry tenait le toit d'une poigne réflexe terrifiée, ses doigts blancs sur la pierre de glace.<p>

Vous pouviez savoir que vous aviez bu la potion de chute plumée avec votre esprit conscient. C'était une toute autre paire de manches que de le dire à votre esprit inconscient.

C'était tout aussi effrayant que ce que Harry avait imaginé que ça avait dû être pour Hermione, ce qui était fort juste, en somme.

"Draco," dit Harry, il avait du mal à contrôler sa voix mais les filles de Serdaigle lui avaient donné un script, "Tu dois me laisser tomber !"

"D'accord !" dit Draco, et il lâcha le bras de Harry.

L'autre main de Harry s'accrocha désespérément au rebord, puis, sans qu'aucune décision n'ait été prise, ses doigts lui firent défaut et il tomba.

Il y eut un bref moment où l'estomac de Harry essaya de bondir dans sa gorge et où son corps essaya désespérément de se réorienter sans avoir aucun moyen de le faire.

Il y eut un bref moment où Harry put sentir la potion de chute plumée s'activer, commencer à le ralentir, une sensation d'embardée, d'amortissement.

Puis quelque chose le _tira_ et il accéléra de nouveau vers le bas _plus vite que la gravité_ -

La bouche de Harry s'était à peine ouverte et avait commencé à crier qu'une partie de son cerveau essayait de trouver une façon créative de s'en sortir, qu'une autre essayait de calculer le temps qu'il lui restait pour être créatif, et qu'une autre petite partie vestigiale remarquait qu'il n'allait même pas finir le calcul du temps qui lui restait avant de heurter le sol -

* * *

><p>Harry essayait désespérément de contrôler son hyperventilation, et entendre les hurlements de toutes les filles qui gisaient maintenant en tas au sol et les unes sur les autres ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.<p>

"Par les cieux," dit l'homme peu familier, l'homme aux vêtement étranges et au visage légèrement balafré qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. "De toutes les façons dont j'avais imaginé que nous pourrions un jour nous croiser de nouveau, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tomber du ciel."

Harry se souvint de la dernière chose qu'il avait vue, le corps s'écroulant, et il parvint à hoqueter : "Professeur... Quirrell..."

"Il ira bien dans quelques heures," dit l'homme peu familier qui tenait Harry. "Il est juste épuisé. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible... il doit avoir assommé _deux cents élèves_ juste pour s'assurer d'atteindre celui qui vous jetait un sort..."

L'homme remit gentiment Harry sur ses pieds, le soutenant un moment.

Harry reprit précautionneusement son équilibre puis hocha la tête en direction de l'homme.

Celui-ci le lâcha, et Harry s'effondra promptement.

L'homme l'aida à se relever, s'assurant à chaque instant qu'il était entre Harry et les filles qui se relevaient elles aussi, son visage jetant des coups d'œils constants dans leur direction.

"Harry," dit doucement l'homme, d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse, "as-tu la moindre idée de qui parmi ces filles aurait pu vouloir te tuer ?"

"Pas un meurtre," dit une voix épuisée, "juste de la stupidité."

Cette fois c'est l'homme peu familier qui sembla être sur le point de s'effondrer, alors qu'un choc profond se dessinait sur son visage.

Le professeur Quirrell était déjà assis, là où il avait été effondré dans l'herbe.

"Par les cieux !" hoqueta l'homme. "Vous ne devriez pas être -"

"M. Lupin, vos inquiétudes sont injustifiées. Aucun sorcier, peu importe son pouvoir, ne peut jeter un tel sortilège par sa seule force. Il faut le faire en étant _efficace_."

Le professeur Quirrell ne se leva quand même pas.

"Merci," chuchota Harry. Puis "merci", à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" dit l'homme.

"J'aurais dû le prévoir," dit le professeur Quirrell, sa voix rêche et chargée de désapprobation. "Un certain nombre de filles ont essayé de faire venir M. Potter dans leurs bras à elles. J'imagine que chacune pensait le faire avec douceur."

Oh.

"Considérez ceci comme une leçon sur les vertus de la préparation, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Si je n'avais pas _insisté_ pour qu'il y ait plus d'un témoin adulte présent à ce petit événement et que nous ayons _tous les deux_ nos baguettes sorties, M. Lupin n'aurait pas été disponible pour ralentir votre chute après que je me sois effondré et vous auriez été gravement blessé."

"_Monsieur !_" dit l'homme - M. Lupin, apparemment. "Vous ne devriez pas dire des choses pareilles au garçon !"

"Qui est -" commença à dire Harry.

"La seule autre personne qui était disponible pour regarder à part moi," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je vous présente Remus Lupin, qui est temporairement ici pour enseigner aux élèves le sortilège du Patronus. Bien que j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés."

Harry observa l'homme, perplexe. Il aurait dû se souvenir de ce visage légèrement balafré, de cet étrange et doux sourire.

"Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?" dit Harry.

"À Godric's Hollow," dit l'homme. "J'ai changé un certain nombre de vos couches."

* * *

><p>Le bureau temporaire de M. Lupin était une petite pièce de pierre dotée d'un petit bureau de bois, et Harry ne pouvait pas voir ce sur quoi M. Lupin était assis, ce qui suggérait qu'il s'agissait d'un petit tabouret tout à fait semblable à celui qui faisait face à son bureau. Harry en déduit qu'il ne serait pas à Poudlard très longtemps, et n'utilisant par conséquent pas beaucoup ce bureau il avait dit aux elfes de maison de ne pas se fatiguer. Cela en disant long sur quelqu'un de voir qu'il essayait de ne pas embêter les elfes de maison. Plus précisément, cela voulait dire qu'il avait été Trié à Poufsouffle, puisque, pour ce que Harry en savait, Hermione était la seule non-Poufsouffle qui se souciait de ne pas embêter les elfes de maison (Harry avait quant à lui trouvé ces scrupules assez bêtes. Quiconque avait créé les elfes de maison en premier lieu avait été atrocement maléfique, bien sûr ; mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Hermione agissait bien <em>maintenant<em> en privant des êtres sentients de la corvée qu'ils avaient été créés pour aimer).

"Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, Harry," dit doucement l'homme. Ses robes d'enseignant étaient de mauvaise qualité, pas tout à fait en loques mais visiblement usées par le passage du temps, d'une façon qu'un simple sortilège de réparation n'aurait pu arranger ; _miteux_ venait à l'esprit. Et malgré cela, d'une façon incompréhensible, il était entouré d'une aura de dignité, qui n'aurait pu être obtenue par des robes raffinées et chères, qui ne serait pas _allée_ avec des robes raffinées, qui était la propriété exclusive de ce qui était miteux. Harry avait _entendu parler_ de l'humilité, mais il n'y avait encore jamais fait face - seulement la modestie satisfaite des gens qui pensaient que cela faisait partie de leur style et qui voulaient que vous le remarquiez.

Harry s'assit sur le petit tabouret de bois, face à l'étroit bureau de M. Lupin.

"Merci d'être venu," dit l'homme.

"Non, merci à _vous_ de m'avoir sauvé," dit Harry. "Si vous avez jamais besoin que quelque chose d'impossible se produise, faites-le moi savoir."

L'homme sembla hésiter. "Harry, puis-je... te poser une question personnelle ?"

"Vous pouvez la poser, certainement," dit Harry, "j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de questions pour vous."

Lupin hocha la tête. "Harry, tes parents adoptifs prennent-ils bien soin de toi ?"

"Mes _parents_," dit Harry. "J'en ai quatre. Michael, James, Pétunia et Lily."

"Ah," dit M. Lupin. Puis "Ah" de nouveau. Il semblait cligner très fort des yeux. "Je... c'est bon à entendre, Harry, Dumbledore ne voulait pas nous dire où tu étais... j'avais peur qu'il ne pense qu'il te faudrait d'horribles beaux-parents, ou quelque chose comme ça..."

Étant donné sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore, Harry n'était pas sûr que les inquiétudes de M. Lupin aient été mal placées ; mais tout s'était assez bien passé, et il s'abstint donc de répondre. "Qu'en est-il de mes..." Harry chercha un mot qui ne les rabaisserait pas plus qu'il ne les mettrait sur un piédestal... "_autres_ parent ? Je veux savoir... eh bien, je veux tout savoir."

"C'est une gageure," dit M. Lupin. Il s'essuya le front d'une main. "Eh bien, commençons au commencement. Lorsque tu es né, James était si heureux qu'il ne pouvait toucher sa baguette sans qu'une lueur dorée ne s'en échappe, et ce pendant une semaine. Et même après cela, à chaque fois qu'il te tenait dans ses bras, ou qu'il voyait Lily te tenir, ou qu'il pensait à toi, cela se produisait de nouveau -"

* * *

><p>De temps à autres, Harry regardait sa montre et découvrait qu'une autre demi-heure s'était écoulée. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de faire manquer son dîner à Remus, en particulier puisque Harry reviendrait simplement à 19h plus tard, mais cela ne suffit pas à les empêcher de continuer.<p>

Enfin, Harry amassa assez de courage pour poser la question capitale, alors que Remus était au milieu d'un long discours sur les merveilles dont James était capable au Quidditch, et Harry n'avait pas pu trouver le cœur de l'interrompre plus directement.

"Et c'est là que," dit Remus, les yeux brillants, "James réussit un _triple Plongeon renversé de Mulhanney _avec _effet coupé !_ Toute la foule est partie en délire, même certains des Poufsouffles acclamaient -"

_J'imagine qu'il fallait être là_, pensa Harry - non que cela aurait aidé de quelque façon que ce soit - et il dit : "M. Lupin ?"

Quelque chose dans la voix de Harry dut atteindre l'homme car il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

"Mon père était-il une brute ?" dit Harry.

Remus regarda longuement Harry. "Pendant un petit temps," dit Remus. "Il mûrit et s'en éloigna bien assez tôt. Où as-tu entendu cela ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, il essayait de trouver une phrase vraie qui dévierait les soupçons, mais il ne réfléchit pas assez vite.

"Oublie cela," dit Remus, et il soupira. "Je peux deviner de qui il s'agit." Le visage légèrement balafré était pincé par une expression de désapprobation. "Quelle chose horrible à dire -"

"Mon père avait-il la moindre circonstance atténuante ?" dit Harry. "Vie familiale difficile, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou était-il juste... naturellement méchant ?" _Froid ?_

Les mains de Remus passèrent dans ses cheveux, le premier geste nerveux que Harry ait pu voir chez lui. "Harry," dit Remus, "tu ne peux pas juger ton père par ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était un jeune garçon !"

"Je_ suis_ un jeune garçon," dit Harry, "et je me juge _moi_."

En entendant cela, Remus cligna deux fois des yeux.

"Je veux savoir _pourquoi_," dit Harry. "Je veux _comprendre_, parce que pour moi, il me semble qu'il n'existe pas la moindre excuse !" - voix un peu tremblante. "Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur ses raisons, même si ça ne semble pas gentil." _Pour que je ne tombe pas dans le même piège moi-même, quel qu'il soit_.

"C'était la chose à faire quand on était à Gryffondor," dit Remus lentement, avec réticence. "Et... je ne le pensais pas à l'époque, je pensais que ça avait été l'inverse, mais... c'est peut-être _Black_ qui a entraîné _James_, en fait... Black voulait tellement montrer à tout le monde qu'il était contre Serpentard, tu vois, nous voulions tous croire que le sang de quelqu'un n'était pas sa destinée -"

* * *

><p>"Non, Harry," dit Remus. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi Black a poursuivi Peter au lieu de s'enfuir. C'est comme si ce jour là, Black a provoqué des tragédies pour le plaisir de le faire." La voix de l'homme était instable. "Il n'y a pas eu d'indice, pas d'avertissement, nous pensions tous - de penser qu'il serait -" La voix de Remus s'interrompit.<p>

Harry pleurait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cela faisait plus mal de l'entendre dit par Remus, plus mal que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit en y pensant. Harry avait perdu deux parents dont il ne se souvenait pas, qu'il ne connaissait que par le biais d'histoires. Remus Lupin avait perdu ses quatre meilleurs amis en moins de vingt-quatre heures ; et il n'y avait pas eu la moindre justification pour la perte de Peter Pettigrew, le dernier qui lui restait.

"Parfois, cela me fait encore mal de penser qu'il est à Azkaban," finit Remus, sa voix presque un murmure. "Harry, je suis heureux que les Mangemorts n'aient pas le droit aux visiteurs. Cela veut dire que je n'ai pas à me sentir honteux de ne pas lui rendre visite."

Harry dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau. "Pouvez-vous me parler de Peter Pettigrew ? Il semble qu'il était l'ami de mon père, et il me semble - que je devrais savoir, que je devrais me souvenir -"

Remus hocha la tête, de l'eau scintillait à présent dans ses yeux. "Harry, je pense que si Peter avait su que cela se finirait ainsi -" la voix de l'homme s'étrangla. "Peter avait plus peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et s'il avait su que cela se finirait ainsi, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu continuer. Mais Peter connaissait le _risque_, Harry, il savait que le risque était réel, que ça _pouvait_ arriver, et pourtant il est resté aux côtés de James et Lily. Pendant toute ma scolarité je me suis demandé pourquoi Peter n'avait pas été Trié à Serpentard, ou peut-être à Serdaigle, parce qu'il adorait tellement les secrets, il ne pouvait pas leur résister, il découvrait des choses au sujets des gens, des choses qu'ils souhaitaient maintenir cachées. Et alors l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres a tout recouvert, et Peter est resté aux côtés de James et Lily et il a mit ses talents à bon usage, et j'ai compris pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor." La voix de Remus était féroce à présent, et fière. "C'est _facile_ de rester avec ses amis quand on est un héros comme Godric, intrépide et fort comme les gens pensent qu'un Gryffondor devrait être. Mais si Peter avait plus peur que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, cela ne fait-il pas de lui le plus courageux ?"

"Si," dit Harry. Sa propre gorge était si serrée qu'il ne pouvait presque pas parler. "Si vous le pouvez, M. Lupin, si vous avez le temps, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait entendre l'histoire de Peter Pettigrew, un élève de Poufsouffle en première année, Neville Londubat."

"Le garçon de Frank et Alice," dit Remus d'une voix devenue triste. "Je vois. Ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse, Harry, mais je peux la raconter à nouveau si tu penses que cela l'aidera."

Harry hocha la tête.

Un bref silence s'abattit.

"Y avait-il _quoi que ce soit_ d'inachevé entre Peter Pettigrew et Black ?" dit Harry. "_N'importe quoi_ qui aurait pu le faire partir à la recherche de Peter Pettigrew, même sans mériter un meurtre ? Comme un secret que M. Pettigrew aurait connu et que Black aurait voulu connaître, ou qu'il aurait voulu protéger en le tuant ?"

Quelque chose scintilla dans les yeux de Remus, mais l'homme plus âgé secoua la tête et dit : "Pas vraiment."

"Cela veut dire qu'il y _a_ quelque chose," dit Harry.

Le sourire narquois apparut de nouveau sous la moustache poivre et sel. "Tu as un peu de Peter en toi, tu vois. Mais ce n'est pas important, Harry."

"Je suis Serdaigle, je ne suis pas _censé_ résister à la tentation des secrets. Et," dit Harry d'un ton plus sérieux, "si Black trouvait que cela méritait qu'il se fasse prendre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est peut-être important."

Remus semblait assez mal à l'aise. "J'imagine que je pourrai te le dire quand tu seras plus vieux, mais vraiment, Harry, ce n'est _pas_ important ! Juste quelque chose qui date de notre scolarité."

Harry n'aurait pas pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille ; ça aurait pu être quelque chose dans le ton de nervosité particulier de la voix de Remus, ou la façon dont l'homme avait dit _quand tu seras plus vieux_, ce détail qui fit jaillir une étincelle dans l'intuition de Harry...

"En fait," dit Harry, "je pense que j'ai plus ou moins déjà deviné, désolé."

Remus leva les sourcils. "Vraiment ?". Il semblait un peu sceptique.

"Ils étaient amants, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il y eut une longue pause gênée.

Remus hocha lentement la tête d'un air grave.

"Une fois," dit Remus. "Il y a longtemps. Une triste affaire, qui s'acheva par une vaste tragédie, c'est du moins ainsi que nous l'avons perçue lorsque nous étions jeunes." La perplexité et le mécontentement étaient clairement présents sur son visage. "Mais j'avais cru que tout cela était terminé, enterré sous une amitié adulte ; jusqu'au jour où Black a tué Peter."


	43. Humanisme, partie 1

Le doux soleil de janvier brillait sur froides étendues herbeuses aux alentours de Poudlard.

Pour certains élèves, c'était l'heure de l'étude ; d'autres avaient déjà fini les cours. Les première année qui s'étaient inscrits à la pratique d'un sort très particulier, un sort qui s'apprenait mieux en extérieur, sous un ciel bleu limpide et un soleil radieux plutôt que confiné dans une salle de classe. Les cookies et la limonade aidaient aussi.

Les premiers mouvements du sortilège étaient complexes et précis ; vous tordiez votre baguette une fois, deux fois, trois fois et quatre fois, de petites inclinaisons à des angles précis, puis vous décaliez votre index et votre pouce de la distance exacte...

Selon le ministère, cela impliquait qu'il était futile d'essayer d'enseigner ce sort à qui que ce soit avant sa cinquième année. Il y avait quelques cas connus d'enfants plus jeunes qui s'étaient révélés capables de l'apprendre, mais ils avaient été rejetés comme autant d'exceptions dues au "génie".

Ça n'avait peut-être pas été une façon très polie de le dire, mais Harry commençait à voir pourquoi le professeur Quirrell avait déclaré que le comité du ministère en charge du curriculum des élèves aurait été plus bénéfique pour les sorciers s'il avait été utilisé comme dépotoir.

Eh bien oui, les gestes étaient complexes et délicats. Cela n'empêchait personne de l'apprendre à onze ans. Cela voulait dire qu'il fallait être particulièrement attentif et qu'il fallait en pratiquer chaque partie plus longtemps que d'habitude, voilà tout.

La plupart des sortilèges pouvaient seulement être enseignés aux élèves plus âgés parce qu'ils nécessitaient une force magique au-delà de ce qu'un élève jeune aurait pu rassembler. Mais le Patronus ne fonctionnait _pas_ comme ça, il n'était pas difficile parce qu'il nécessitait trop de magie mais parce qu'il nécessitait _plus_ que de la simple magie.

Il nécessitait les sentiments heureux de ceux qui peuplaient votre cœur, les souvenirs aimants, un type de force qui était différente et qui n'était pas nécessaire aux sorts ordinaires.

Harry tordit sa main une fois, deux fois, trois fois et quatre fois, il décala ses doigts de la distance exacte...

"_Bonne chance à l'école, Harry. Penses-tu que je t'ai acheté assez de livres ?"_

"_On ne peut jamais acheter assez de livres... mais tu as certainement essayé, c'était un très, très, très bon essai..."_

La première fois que Harry s'en était souvenu et qu'il avait essayé de l'utiliser pour le sort, cela lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Harry leva sa baguette et lui fit décrire un arc de cercle, puis il la brandit d'un geste qui n'avait pas à être précis, seulement hardi et plein de défiance.

"_Expecto Patronum !_" s'écria-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit.

Pas une seule étincelle de lumière.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Remus Lupin examinait encore la baguette, un air assez inquiet sur son visage légèrement balafré.

Il finit par secouer la tête. "Je suis navré Harry," dit doucement l'homme. "Ton mouvement était parfait."

Et il n'y avait pas une seule étincelle de lumière où que ce soit, parce que tous les autres première année censés pratiquer leur Patronus avaient préféré regarder Harry du coin de l'œil.

Les larmes menaçaient de revenir dans les yeux de Harry, et ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie. Entre toutes choses, entre toutes choses, Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à cela.

Qu'est-ce qu'Anthony Goldstein avait que Harry n'avait pas, et qui faisait briller sa baguette de cette vive lumière ?

Est-ce qu'il aimait plus son père ?

"Quelle pensée as-tu utilisée pour le lancer ?" dit Remus.

"Mon père," dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. "Je lui ai demandé de m'acheter quelques livres avant que je n'aille à Poudlard, et il l'a fait, et ils coûtaient cher, et puis il m'a demandé s'il y en avait assez -"

Il n'essaya pas d'expliquer la devise de la famille Verres.

"Reposes-toi avant d'essayer une autre pensée, Harry," dit Remus. Il fit un geste en direction d'un autre élève qui était assis au sol, et le visage de ce dernier avait une expression qui aurait pu signifier la déception, la gêne ou le regret. "Tu n'arriveras pas à lancer un Patronus si tu te sens honteux à l'idée de ne pas témoigner d'assez de gratitude." Il y avait une douce compassion dans la voix de M. Lupin, et l'espace d'un instant, Harry eut envie de frapper sur quelque chose.

Au lieu de cela il se détourna et darda jusqu'à l'endroit où les autres perdants étaient assis. Ces autres élèves dont les mouvements avaient été déclarés parfaits et qui étaient maintenant censés chercher des pensées plus heureuses ; à en voir leur tête, ils n'avançaient pas beaucoup. De nombreuses robes étaient bordées de bleu sombre, ainsi que quelques rouges, et une fille Poufsouffle esseulée pleurait encore. Les Serpentard ne s'étaient même pas fatigués à venir, mis à part Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis qui s'essayaient encore aux mouvements.

Harry se laissa chuter sur l'herbe froide et morte de l'hiver, à côté de l'élève dont l'échec l'avait le plus surpris.

"Alors tu n'as pas pu le faire non plus," dit Hermione. Elle avait d'abord fuit le lieu d'entraînement, mais elle avait fini par revenir, et il fallait observer ses yeux rougis de près pour voir qu'elle avait pleuré.

"Je," dit Harry, "je, je me sentirais probablement bien pire si tu n'avais pas échoué, tu es la plus gentille, des personnes que je connais, que j'ai jamais rencontré, Hermione, et si _tu_ ne peux pas le faire non plus, ça veut dire que je suis peut-être quelqu'un de, quelqu'un de bien..."

"J'aurais dû aller à Gryffondor," chuchota Hermione. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais elle ne les essuya pas.

* * *

><p>Le garçon et la fille marchaient ensemble, certainement pas en se tenait la main, mais chacun tirant une sorte de force de la présence de l'autre, quelque chose qui les laissait ignorer les murmures de leurs camarades tandis qu'il traversaient les couloirs approchants les grandes portes de Poudlard.<p>

Harry n'était pas parvenu à lancer le Patronus, et ce quelle que soit la pensée heureuse qu'il ait essayée. Cela n'avait surpris personne, ce qui était encore pire. Hermione n'y était pas parvenue non plus. Cela avait _beaucoup _surpris, et Harry l'avait vue commencer à recevoir le même genre de regard en biais que ceux qui lui étaient adressés. Les autres Serdaigle qui avaient échoué ne recevaient pas ces regards. Mais Hermione était le général Soleil et ses fans traitaient cela comme un manquement à ses engagements, comme si elle avait trahi une promesse qu'elle n'avait jamais faite.

Ils s'étaient tous deux rendus à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur le Patronus, car c'était la façon dont Hermione réagissait en situation de détresse, tout comme Harry le faisait parfois. Étudier, apprendre, essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_...

Les livres avaient confirmé ce que le directeur avait dit à Harry ; les sorciers incapables de jeter un Patronus parvenaient souvent à le faire en présence d'un vrai Détraqueur, passant de l'échec complet à un Patronus corporel. Cela défiait toute logique, l'aura de peur du Détraqueur aurait dû rendre l'apparition d'une pensée heureuse _plus difficile_ ; mais c'était ainsi.

Alors ils allaient tous les deux essayer une dernière fois. Il était impensable qu'ils en fassent autrement.

C'était le jour où le Détraqueur venait à Poudlard.

Plus tôt, Harry avait démétamorphosé le rocher de son père et l'avait enlevé de son emplacement habituel, à savoir l'anneau qu'il portait à son petit doigt, où le rocher avait été serti sous la forme d'un minuscule diamant, et il avait remis l'énorme rocher gris dans sa bourse. Juste au cas où sa magie lui ferait entièrement défaut lorsqu'il serait confronté à la plus sombre de toutes les créatures.

Harry commençait déjà à se sentir pessimiste, et il ne faisait même pas encore face à un Détraqueur.

"Je parie que tu peux le faire et que je ne peux pas," dit Harry dans un souffle. "Je parie que c'est ce qui va se passer."

"Je ne n'ai rien ressenti," dit Hermione, sa voix encore moins audible que la sienne. "J'ai essayé ce matin et je m'en suis rendue compte. Quand j'ai brandi ma main à la fin, avant même de dire les mots, je n'ai rien ressenti."

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait eu la même impression depuis le début, même s'il lui avait fallu cinq autres essais et cinq autres pensées heureuses avant de pouvoir se l'avouer. Il s'était senti creux à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de brandir sa baguette ; le sort qu'il essayait d'apprendre ne lui correspondait pas.

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va être des mages noirs," dit Harry. "Il y a plein de gens qui ne peuvent pas lancer de Patronus et qui ne sont pas des mages noirs. Godric Gryffondor n'était pas un mage noir..."

Godric avait vaincu des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, il s'était battu pour protéger le peuple des aristocrates et les Moldus des sorciers. Il avait eux de nombreux vrais amis et n'en avait pas perdu plus de la moitié pour une cause ou pour une autre. Il avait prêté l'oreille aux cris des blessés dans les armées qu'il avait levées pour défendre l'innocent ; de jeunes sorciers courageux s'étaient ralliés à ses appels, et il les avait ensuite enterrés. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, arrivé à un âge avancé, alors que sa magie venait de commencer à le quitter, il ne rassemble les trois autres sorciers les plus puissants de son temps pour faire émerger Poudlard du sol ; le seul grand accomplissement de Godric qui n'ait pas trait à la guerre, à aucune guerre, aussi juste soit-elle. C'était Salazar, et non Godric, qui avait enseigné le premier cours de magie de Bataille de Poudlard. Godric avait enseigné le premier cours de Botanique de Poudlard, la magie de la vie verte.

Il était demeuré incapable de lancer un Patronus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Godric Gryffondor avait été un homme bon, pas un homme heureux.

Harry ne croyait pas à l'angoisse existentielle, il ne supportait pas les histoires de héros geignards, il savait qu'un milliard de personnes auraient tout donné pour pouvoir échanger leur place avec lui, et...

Et sur son lit de mort, Godric avait dit à Helga (car Salazar l'avait abandonné et Rowena était partie avant) qu'il ne regrettait rien, et qu'il ne mettait _pas_ en garde ses étudiants contre le projet de suivre ses traces, que personne ne devrait _jamais_ dire qu'il avait dit à quiconque de ne pas suivre ses traces. Si ça avait été la bonne voie pour _lui_, alors il ne dirait jamais à personne que c'était un mauvais choix, pas même au plus jeune des élèves de Poudlard. Et pourtant, pour ceux qui _suivraient_ ses traces, il espérait qu'ils se rappelleraient qu'il avait dit à sa Maison qu'ils avaient le droit d'être plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été. Qu'à partir de ce jour, le rouge et or seraient des couleurs chaudes.

Et entre ses larmes, Helga lui avait promis qu'elle s'en assurerait une fois devenue directrice.

Ce sur quoi Godric était mort sans laisser de fantôme derrière lui ; et Harry avait vivement remis le livre dans les mains de Hermione et s'était un peu éloigné pour qu'elle ne le voit pas pleurer.

Vous n'auriez pas cru qu'un livre avec un titre innocent comme "Le Patronus : Ceux qui en étaient capables et les autres" serait le livre le plus triste que Harry avait jamais lu.

Harry...

Harry n'en avait aucune envie.

Finir dans ce livre.

Pas la moindre envie.

Le reste de l'école semblait croire que _Pas de Patronus_ voulait dire _Méchant_, point à la ligne. Étrangement, le fait que Godric Gryffondor n'avait pas non plus été capable de lancer un Patronus semblait n'être jamais répété. Peut-être que les gens n'en parlaient pas pour respecter son dernier vœu, Fred et George n'étaient probablement pas au courant et Harry n'allait certainement pas le leur dire. Ou peut-être que tous les autres, ceux qui avaient eux aussi raté, ne le mentionnaient pas parce que c'était moins honteux, parce que l'amour-propre et le statut social étaient moins mis à mal par la réputation d'être méchant que par celle d'être malheureux.

Harry vit que Hermione clignait des yeux ; et il se demanda si elle pensait à Rowena Serdaigle, qui avait elle aussi beaucoup aimé les livres.

"Bon", chuchota Harry. "Un peu de bonne humeur. Si tu obtiens un Patronus corporel complet, que penses-tu que ton animal sera ?"

"Un loutre," répondit immédiatement Hermione.

"Un _loutre_ ?" chuchota Harry d'un ton incrédule.

"Oui, une loutre," dit Hermione. "Et le tien ?"

"Un faucon pèlerin," dit Harry sans hésiter. "Il peut plonger à plus de trois cent kilomètres par heure, c'est l'animal le plus rapide qui soit." Le faucon pèlerin avait été l'animal préféré de Harry depuis toujours. Harry était fermement décidé à devenir un Animagus un jour, juste pour revêtir cette forme et voler de ses propres ailes et voir le monde en contrebas avec des yeux plus perçants... "Mais pourquoi une _loutre_ ?"

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Et les immenses portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent grand.

Les deux enfants marchèrent un moment le long d'un chemin qui menait à la forêt dés-interdite, et ils continuèrent à travers celle-ci. Le soleil descendait et s'approchait de l'horizon, les ombres s'étiraient, la lumière était filtrée par les branches nues des arbres d'hiver ; car on était en janvier et que les première année étaient les derniers de la journée à venir apprendre.

Puis le chemin fit un écart et prit une nouvelle direction, et ils la virent tous au loin, la clairière dans la forêt, le dur sol hivernal, l'herbe jaune séchée et blanchie par quelques restes de neige.

Les silhouettes humaines étaient encore petites à cette distance. Deux points de lumière blanche tamisée venaient des Patronus des Aurors, et le point plus vif de lumière argentée venait de celui du directeur, à côté de quelque chose...

Harry plissa les yeux.

Quelque chose...

Ça avait dut être son imagination, car il n'aurait dû être impossible qu'un Détraqueur atteigne quelque chose situé par-delà trois Patronus corporels, mais il pensa avoir ressenti la caresse du vide dans son esprit, effleurant la partie la plus profonde de celui-ci sans le moindre respect pour les barrières Occlumantiques.

Lorsqu'il rejoint les autres élèves qui grouillaient sur l'herbe flétrie et tachetée de neige, Seamus Finnigan avait un teint cendré et tremblait. Son Patronus avait réussi, mais il restait toujours cet intervalle entre le moment où le directeur dissipait son Patronus et celui où l'on était censé lancer le sien, cet intervalle pendant lequel vous faisiez face au Détraqueur sans la moindre protection.

Un maximum de vingt secondes d'exposition à vingt pas était certainement sans danger, même pour un sorcier de onze ans doté d'une faible résistance et d'un cerveau encore en maturation. La variance de la force avec laquelle un Détraqueur atteignait les gens était très grande, et c'était un autre de ces phénomènes encore mal compris ; mais vingt secondes étaient certainement sans danger.

Quarante secondes d'exposition à cinq pas d'un Détraqueur aurait _peut-être_ pu suffire à causer des dommages permanents, mais seulement chez les sujets les plus sensibles.

C'était un entraînement rude, même par rapport aux normes de Poudlard, où on apprenait à voler à dos d'hippogriffe en se faisant jeter sur l'un d'eux et en se faisant ordonner d'y aller. Harry n'était pas féru des tendances surprotectrices, et comparer la maturité d'un élève de Poudlard en quatrième année à celle d'un Moldu de quatorze montrait clairement que les Moldus étouffaient leurs enfants... mais même Harry commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas exagéré. Toutes les blessures ne pouvaient pas être soignées.

Mais si vous ne pouviez pas jeter le sort dans de telles circonstances, cela voulait dire que vous ne pouviez pas compter sur la protection du Patronus ; et l'excès de confiance en soi était encore plus dangereux pour un sorcier que pour un Moldu. Les Détraqueurs pouvaient non seulement vous vider de vos pensées heureuses mais aussi de votre magie et de votre énergie physique, ce qui signifiait que vous ne seriez peut-être _pas_ capable de transplaner si vous attendiez trop longtemps ou si vous ne pouviez par reconnaître la peur qui s'approchait avant que le Détraqueur ne soit suffisamment proche pour pouvoir lancer son attaque (lors de ses lectures, Harry avait découvert avec une horreur considérable qu'à en croire certains livres le baiser du Détraqueur _mangeait votre âme_ et que c'était la raison à l'origine du coma végétatif dans lequel il plongeait ses victimes. Et que des sorciers qui _croyaient à cela_ avaient délibérément utilisé le baiser du Détraqueur pour exécuter_ des criminels_. Il était certain que certains prétendus criminels étaient innocents, et même s'ils ne l'était pas... _détruire leur âme ?_ Si Harry avait cru aux âmes, il aurait... aucune idée, il était incapable de trouver une réponse qui aurait été appropriée).

Le directeur prenait la sécurité au sérieux, et il y avait donc trois Aurors montant la garde. Leur chef était un homme aux traits vaguement asiatiques, solennel sans être sinistre. C'était l'Auror Komodo, dont la baguette ne quittait jamais la main. Son Patronus était un orang-outan de lumière lunaire et celui-ci faisait des allers et retours entre le Détraqueur et les première année qui attendaient leur tour ; à côté de l'orang-outan avançait la panthère d'un blanc éclatant qui appartenait à l'Auror Butnaru. C'était un homme au regard perçant qui portait de longs cheveux noirs regroupés en un catogan et une longue barbiche tressée. Les deux Aurors et leur deux Patronus regardaient le Détraqueur. Du côté des élèves, l'Auror Goryanif se reposait. C'était un homme grand et pince, pâle et mal rasé, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait invoquée sans mot ni baguette, et il arborait maintenant une expression à la fois impénétrable et rêveuse tout en balayant son environnement immédiat du regard. Le professeur Quirrell était arrivé peu après que les essais de première année aient commencés, et ses yeux ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup de Harry. Le petit professeur Flitwick, qui avait été un champion de duel, jouait avec sa baguette d'un air absent ; et _ses _yeux, depuis l'énorme barbe qui lui servait de visage, restaient braqués sur le professeur Quirrell.

Et ça devait être l'imagination de Harry, mais le professeur Quirrell semblait légèrement tressaillir à chaque fois que le Patronus du directeur disparaissait pour tester le prochain élève. Peut-être que le professeur Quirrell imaginait le même effet placebo que Harry, la vague de vide caressant son esprit.

"Anthony Goldstein," dit la voix du directeur.

Harry marcha en silence vers Seamus tandis qu'Anthony commençait à s'approcher du phénix d'argent, et de... cette chose qui était sous la cape en lambeaux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" demanda Harry à Seamus d'une voix basse.

De nombreux élèves n'avaient pas répondu à Harry lorsqu'il avait essayé d'obtenir des informations ; mais Seamus était Finnigan du Chaos, l'un des lieutenants de Harry. Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste mais...

"Mort," dit Seamus dans un souffle, "gris et gluant... mort et laissé dans l'eau un moment..."

Harry hocha la tête. "C'est ce que beaucoup de gens voient," dit Harry. Il exhibait de la confiance en lui, même si elle était fausse, parce que Seamus en avait besoin. "Vas manger du chocolat, tu te sentiras mieux."

Seamus hocha à son tour la tête et alla jusqu'à aux douceurs soignantes en chancelant.

"_Expecto Patronum !_" s'écria la voix d'un jeune garçon.

Il y eut des hoquets audibles, même venant des Aurors.

Harry pivota pour regarder-

Un brillant oiseau d'argent se tenait entre Anthony Goldstein et la cage. L'oiseau leva la tête et laissa échapper un cri, et le cri était lui aussi d'argent, et il avait la force et la beauté du métal.

Et quelque chose au fond de l'esprit de Harry dit : _si c'est un faucon pèlerin, je vais l'étrangler dans son sommeil._

_Tais-toi_, dit Harry à la pensée, _tu veux qu'on devienne un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_À quoi bon ? C'est comme ça que tu vas finir de toute façon..._

Ce... ce n'était pas quelque chose que Harry se serait dit en temps normal.

_C'est un effet placebo, _se répéta-t-il. _Le Détraqueur ne peut pas vraiment m'atteindre à travers trois Patronus corporels, je m'imagine juste ce que c'est de le ressentir. Quand je ferai vraiment face au Détraqueur, j'aurai une sensation totalement différente et alors je saurai que je me comportais comme un idiot._

Un léger frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale car l'idée lui était venu que oui, ce _serait_ complètement différent, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Le phénix d'argent éclatant revint à la vie par la baguette du directeur, et l'oiseau moins imposant disparut ; et Anthony Goldstein commença à retourner d'où il était venu.

Le directeur venait avec Anthony au lieu d'appeler le prochain nom, et le Patronus attendait derrière, gardant le Détraqueur.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'emplacement où Hermione se tenait, juste derrière la panthère lumineuse. Son tour aurait été le suivant, mais apparemment, il allait falloir attendre.

Elle avait l'air stressée.

Plus tôt, elle avait poliment demandé à Harry de bien vouloir arrêter d'essayer de la détendre.

Dumbledore avait un léger sourire en raccompagnant Anthony jusqu'aux autres ; léger seulement parce qu'il avait l'air très, très fatigué.

"Incroyable," dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui semblait bien faible comparée à son coffre habituel. "Un Patronus corporel, sa première année. Et un nombre incroyable de succès chez les autres jeunes élèves. Quirinus, je dois reconnaître que tu avais raison."

Le professeur Quirrell inclina la tête. "Simple à deviner, il me semble. Un Détraqueur attaque par la peur, et les enfants ont moins peur."

"_Moins_ peur ?" dit l'Auror Goryanof depuis son siège.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit moi aussi," dit Dumbledore. "Et le professeur Quirrell a fait remarquer que les adultes ont plus de courage, pas moins de peur ; je dois avouer que cela ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit."

"Ce n'était pas ma formulation _exacte_," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix sèche, "mais cela suffira. Et pour le reste de notre accord, directeur ?"

"Comme vous le voudrez," dit Dumbledore avec réticence. "J'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à perdre ce pari, Quirinus, mais tu as prouvé ta sagesse."

Tous les élèves les regardaient, perplexes ; mis à part Hermione, qui regardait vers la cage et vers les grandes robes en déliquescence ; et à part Harry, qui regardait tout le monde puisqu'il s'imaginait être devenu paranoïaque.

Le professeur Quirrell dit d'un ton qui n'invitait à aucune réponse ,"je suis autorisé à enseigner le sortilège de la Mort à ceux qui voudront l'apprendre. Ce qui augmentera de façon conséquente leur protection contre les mages noirs et autres pestes, et il serait naïf de croire qu'ils n'apprendrait de toute façon aucune autre forme de magie mortelle." Le professeur Quirrell s'interrompit et ses yeux se plissèrent. "Directeur, je remarque avec respect que vous ne semblez pas aller bien. Je suggère que vous partiez pour laisser le reste du travail au professeur Flitwick."

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Nous en avons presque fini, Quirinus. Je tiendrai le coup."

Hermione s'approcha d'Antony. "Capitaine Goldstein," dit-elle, et sa voix ne tremblait qu'un peu, "pourriez-vous me donner des conseils ?"

"N'aies pas peur," dit Anthony d'une voix ferme. "Ne penses à aucune des choses auxquelles il essaiera de te faire penser. Tu ne fais pas que tenir ta baguette devant toi comme un bouclier contre la peur, tu la _brandis_ pour faire partir la peur, c'est comme ça que tu transformes une pensée heureuse en quelque chose de solide..." Anthony haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. "Je veux dire, j'avais _entendu _tout ça avant, mais..."

D'autres élèves commençaient à se rassembler autour d'Anthony, armés de leurs questions.

"Mademoiselle Granger ?" dit le directeur. Sa voix avait été aimable, ou peut-être seulement faible.

Hermione redressa les épaules et le suivit.

"Qu'as-tu vu sous la cape ?" dit Harry à Anthony.

Anthony regarda Harry avec surprise et répondit : "Un grand homme mort, je veux dire, comme mort et d'une couleur morte... ça faisait mal de le regarder et je savais que c'était comme ça que le Détraqueur essayait de m'atteindre."

Harry jeta un regard vers l'endroit où Hermione faisait face à la cage et à la cape.

Elle mit sa baguette en position, prête à exécuter les premiers gestes.

Le phénix du directeur disparut dans un éclair.

Et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri pathétique, elle flancha -

- fit un pas en arrière, Harry pouvait voir sa baguette bouger, puis elle la brandit et dit "Expecto Patronum !"

Rien ne se passa.

Elle fit demi-tour et courut.

"_Expecto Patronum !_" dit la voix plus grave du directeur, et le phénix d'argent revint à la vie dans un autre éclat de lumière.

La jeune fille chancela mais elle continua de courir. D'étranges sons s'échappaient de sa gorge.

"_Hermione_" hurla Susan, tout comme Hannah, Daphné et Ernie, et ils commencèrent tous à courir vers elle tandis que Harry, qui avait toujours un temps d'avance, pivotait sur ses talons et courait vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait le chocolat.

Même après qu'il lui ait fourré le chocolat dans la bouche, qu'elle ait mâché et avalé, elle continua de respirer à grandes goulées et de pleurer, et ses yeux ne semblaient plus mettre au point.

_Elle ne peut pas avoir été détraquée de façon permanente_ songea Harry avec désespoir à l'attention de la confusion qui régnait à l'intérieur de lui, de l'horrible peur et de la furie mortelle qui commençaient à s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, _ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas été exposée pendant plus de dix secondes, certainement pas quarante..._

Mais elle avait pu être _temporairement_ détraquée car, Harry s'en rendit compte à l'instant, il n'y avait aucune règle qui interdisait que l'on soit _temporairement_ blessé par un Détraqueur en seulement dix secondes, si l'on était assez sensible.

Ses yeux semblèrent alors mettre au point et darder autour d'elle, puis il s'arrêtèrent sur Harry.

"Harry," hoqueta-t-elle, et les autres élèves étaient silencieux. "Harry, non. _Non !_"

Harry eut soudain peur de demander à quoi elle faisait référence, était-_il_ dans ses pires souvenirs, ou dans un cauchemar qu'elle revivait éveillée ?

"_Ne t'en approches pas !_" dit Hermione. Sa main se tendit, elle l'attrapa par le revers de ses robes. "Tu ne dois pas t'en approcher Harry ! _Il m'a parlé, il te connaît, il sait que tu es ici !_"

"Qu'est-ce qui est -" dit Harry, puis il jura intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question.

"_Le Détraqueur !_" dit Hermione. Sa voix devint un cri perçant. "_Le professeur Quirrell veut que le Détraqueur te mange !_"

Le professeur Quirrell s'avança de quelques pas avec un empressement soudain ; mais il ne vint ensuite pas plus près (Harry était là, après tout). "Mademoiselle Granger," dit-il, la voix grave, "je pense que vous devriez prendre plus de chocolat."

"_Professeur Flitwick, ne laissez pas Harry essayer, renvoyez-le !_"

Le directeur était alors arrivé, et lui et le professeur Flitwick échangeaient des regards inquiets.

"Je n'ai pas entendu le Détraqueur parler," dit le directeur. "Mais quand-même..."

"Posez simplement la question," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton un peu las.

"Le Détraqueur a-t-il dit _comment_ il atteindrait Harry ?" dit le directeur.

"Ses parties les plus goûteuses en premier," dit Hermione, "il man- il mangerait..."

Hermione cligna des yeux. De la folie sembla revenir dans ses yeux.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer.

"Vous avez été trop courageuse, Mlle. Granger," dit le directeur. Sa voix était aimable et clairement audible. "Bien plus brave que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vous auriez dû vous détourner et courir, ne pas endurer cela et ne pas essayer d'achever votre sortilège. Lorsque vous serez plus âgée et plus forte, Mlle. Granger, je sais que vous essaierez de nouveau et que vous réussirez."

"Je suis désolée," dit Hermione entre deux hoquets, "je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, ... je suis désolée Harry, je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai vu, je n'ai pas regardé, je n'ai pas osé, je savais que c'était trop horrible pour être jamais vu..."

Ça aurait dû être Harry, mais il avait hésité parce que ses mains étaient pleines de chocolat ; et Ernie et Susan furent là, aidant Hermione à se relever de là où elle s'était écroulée, la menant vers la nourriture disposée sur la table.

Cinq barres de chocolat plus tard, Hermione semblait de nouveau aller mieux, et elle alla voir le professeur Quirrell et lui présenta ses excuses, mais elle regardait toujours Harry, à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Il avait fait un pas vers elle, un fois seulement, et s'était arrêté quand elle avait fait un pas en arrière. Ses yeux lui avait silencieusement demandé pardon et lui avaient demandé de bien vouloir la laisser en paix.

* * *

><p>Neville Londubat avait vu quelque chose de mort à moitié dissout qui courait en suintant et dont le visage ressemblait à une éponge écrasée.<p>

C'était la pire chose que quiconque ai dit avoir vu jusqu'à présent. Neville avait pu créer une petite étincelle de lumière mais il avait fait preuve d'une grande présence d'esprit et d'intelligence en se détournant et en fuyant au lieu d'essayer de lancer son Patronus.

(Le directeur n'avait rien dit aux autres élèves, il n'avait dit à personne d'être moins courageux ; mais le professeur Quirrell avait calmement remarqué que c'était quand on commettait une erreur _après_ avoir été prévenu que l'ignorance devenait stupidité).

"Professeur Quirrell ?" dit Harry d'une voix basse, s'étant autant approché du professeur Quirrell qu'il l'osait. "Que voyez-_vous_ quand vous -"

"Ne me posez pas cette question." La voix était très neutre.

Harry hocha respectueusement la tête. "Si je puis me permettre, quelle était votre tournure de phrase _initiale_ lorsque vous avez parlé avec le directeur ?"

Sèchement. "Nos pires souvenirs ne peuvent qu'empirer avec l'âge."

"Ah," dit Harry. "Logique."

Quelque chose d'étrange brilla dans les yeux du professeur Quirrell, puis, regardant Harry : "Espérons," dit le professeur Quirrell, "que vous réussirez cet essai, M. Potter. Car si vous le faites, le directeur vous enseignera peut-être sa technique consistant à utiliser un Patronus pour envoyer des messages impossibles à falsifier et à intercepter, et son importance en situation militaire ne saurait être trop soulignée. Ce serait un formidable avantage pour la Légion du Chaos, et un jour, je le soupçonne, pour tout ce pays. Mais si vous ne réussissez _pas_, M. Potter... eh bien, _je_ comprendrai."

* * *

><p>Morag MacDougal avait dit "Ouille" d'une voix vacillante et le directeur avait immédiatement relancé son Patronus.<p>

Parvati Patil avait créé un Patronus corporel en forme de tigre, plus grand que le phénix de Dumbledore mais pas tout à fait aussi éclatant. Il y avait eu une grande salve d'applaudissement venue du public mais pas autant de surprise que lorsque Anthony y était parvenu.

Puis ce fut le tour de Harry.

Le directeur appela son nom, et Harry prit peur.

Il savait, il savait qu'il allait échouer, et il savait que cela allait faire mal.

Mais il fallait quand même qu'il essaie ; parce que parfois, en présence d'un Détraqueur, un sorcier créait un Patronus corporel complet là où il n'avait jamais su produire une seule étincelle de lumière, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

Et parce que si Harry ne _pouvait pas_ se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, il lui faudrait apprendre à détecter leur approche, à reconnaître la sensation qu'ils provoqueraient dans son esprit et à courir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Quel est mon pire souvenir... ?_

Harry s'était attendu à ce que le directeur le regarde avec inquiétude, ou avec espoir, ou qu'il lui donne un conseil profondément sage ; mais au lieu de cela Albus Dumbledore se contentait de le regarder d'un air calme et tranquille.

_Il pense que je vais échouer mais il ne va pas me saper mes forces en me le disant, _pensa Harry, _s'il avait quelque chose de vraiment encourageant à me dire il me l'aurait dit..._

La cage approcha. Elle était déjà ternie mais pas rouillée jusqu'à la moelle, pas encore...

La cape approcha. Elle était défaite et percée de trous jamais rapiécés ; selon l'Auror Goryanof, elle avait été neuve ce matin.

"Professeur ?" dit Harry. "Que voyez-vous ?"

La voix du directeur était calme elle aussi. "Les Détraqueurs sont faits de peur, et à mesure que ta peur du Détraqueur diminue, l'horreur de sa forme fait de même. Je vois un homme grand, mince et nu. Il ne pourrit pas. C'est juste qu'il est légèrement douloureux de le regarder. C'est tout. Que vois-tu, Harry ?"

... Harry ne pouvait pas voir sous la cape.

Pas vraiment, c'était que son esprit _refusait_ de voir ce qui se trouvait sous la cape.

Non, son esprit essayait de voir _autre chose_ sous la cape, Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux essayer de forcer une erreur. Mais il s'était entraîné du mieux qu'il pouvait à remarquer ce petit sentiment de confusion, à automatiquement s'empêcher d'inventer des explications ; et à chaque fois que son esprit essayait de commencer à inventer un mensonge au sujet de ce qui se trouvait sous la cape, ce réflexe était assez rapide pour le bloquer.

Harry regarda sous la cape et vit...

Une question posée. Il refusait de laisser son esprit voir quelque chose faux, et il ne voyait donc rien, comme si la partie de son cortex visuel qui recevait ce signal avait juste cessé d'exister. Il y avait un angle mort sous la cape. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'y trouvait.

Sauf que c'était bien pire que n'importe quelle momie pourrissante.

L'horreur impossible à voir était toute proche maintenant, mais l'éclatant oiseau lunaire et le blanc phénix se tenaient encore entre eux.

Harry voulait s'enfuir comme les autres élèves l'avaient fait. La moitié de ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi leur Patronus ne s'était tout simplement pas présentée aujourd'hui. De ceux qui restaient, la moitié avait fuit avant que le directeur n'ait dissipé son Patronus, et personne n'avait rien dit. Il y avait eu un petit rire quand Terry s'était détourné et était rentré avant même que ce soit son tour ; et Susan et Hannah, qui étaient déjà passées, avaient crié sur tous les autres et leur avaient ordonnés de se taire.

Mais Harry était le Survivant et il perdrait beaucoup de respect si on le voyait abandonner sans même essayer.

L'orgueil et les rôles semblaient s'amoindrir et tomber face à cette chose inconnue qui se trouvait sous la cape.

_Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?_

Ce ne fut pas la honte à l'idée que les autres le croient lâche qui maintint ses pieds où ils étaient.

Ce ne fut pas le désir de réparer sa réputation qui lui fit lever sa baguette.

Ce ne fut pas l'envie de réussir un Patronus qui plaça ses doigts dans la position initiale.

C'était autre chose, il _fallait_ que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce qui se trouvait sous la cape, c'étaient là les véritables ténèbres et Harry devait découvrir s'il abritait en lui-même le pouvoir de les repousser.

Il avait prévu d'essayer une dernière fois de penser à sa journée d'emplettes littéraires avec son père, mais au lieu de cela, au dernier moment, face au Détraqueur, un autre souvenir occupa son esprit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé ; une pensée qui n'était pas chaleureuse et plaisante dans le sens ordinaire mais qui semblait pourtant plus juste.

Et Harry se souvint des étoiles, il se souvint d'elles brûlant d'une terrible lueur, inébranlables dans la Nuit Silencieuse ; il laissa cette image croître en lui, croître comme une barrière Occlumantique d'un bout à l'autre de son esprit, il devint à nouveau la conscience corporelle du vide.

Le clair phénix d'argent disparut.

Et le Détraqueur s'écrasa dans son esprit, tel le poing de Dieu lui-même.

**PEUR / FROID / TÉNÈBRES**

Pendant un instant, les deux forces se heurtèrent de front et le paisible souvenir constellé d'étoiles tint bon face à la peur, alors que les doigts de Harry commençaient les mouvements de baguette pratiqués jusqu'à être devenus automatiques. Ils n'étaient pas chaleureux et plaisants, ces points de lumières éclatants sur fond de noir absolu ; mais c'était une image que le Détraqueur ne pouvait pas facilement percer. Car les étoiles silencieuses et brûlantes étaient vastes, elles ne connaissaient pas la peur, et briller au milieu du froid et des ténèbres constituait leur état naturel.

Mais il y eut un défaut, une fêlure, une ligne de fracture dans l'objet immuable qui tentait de résister à l'irrésistible force. Harry ressentit une pointe de colère contre le Détraqueur qui osait essayer de se nourrir de lui, et ce fut comme de glisser sur de la glace mouillée. L'esprit de Harry commença à s'écarter vers l'amertume, vers la furie noire, vers la haine mortelle -

La main de Harry s'était levée dans le mouvement de brandissement final.

Ça n'allait pas.

"Expecto Patronum," dit sa voix, les mots creux et vides de sens.

Et Harry tomba dans son côté obscur, tomba dans son côté obscur, plus loin et plus vite et plus profond que jamais, plus bas plus bas plus bas et la chute accéléra alors que le Détraqueur s'accrochait aux parties exposées et vulnérables et qu'il s'en nourrissait, mangeant la lumière. Un réflexe faiblissant fouilla à la recherche de chaleur, mais même lorsqu'une image de Hermione lui venait, ou une image de Maman et Papa, le Détraqueur la tordait, lui montrait Hermione allongée par terre, morte, les corps de son père et de sa mère, puis même cela fut absorbé.

Du vide émergea le souvenir, le pire de tous, quelque chose d'oublié il y a si longtemps que la structure neuronale n'aurait plus dû exister.

"_Lily, prends Harry et pars ! C'est lui !" cria la voix d'un homme. "Cours ! Allez ! Je le retiendrai !"_

_Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, depuis les profondeurs vides de son côté obscur, à quel point l'excès de confiance en lui de James avait été ridicule. Retenir Lord Voldemort ? Avec quoi ?_

_Puis l'autre voix parla, haut percée comme le sifflement d'une théière, et ce fut comme de la glace séchée qu'on aurait répandu sur chaque nerf de Harry, comme un tison de métal refroidi jusqu'à avoir atteint la température de l'hélium liquide qu'on aurait fait passer à la surface de tout son corps. Et la voix dit :_

"_Avadakedavra."_

(La baguette s'envola des doigts flasques du garçon tandis que son corps commençait à convulser et à tomber, les yeux du directeur maintenant alarmé s'écarquillant tandis qu'il commençait à lancer son propre Patronus).

"_Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il vous plaît pas Harry !" hurla la voix de la femme._

_Le peu qui restait de Harry écoutait cela alors que toute lumière avait été extirpée de lui, dans le vide mort de son corps, et il se demanda si elle pensait que Lord Voldemort s'arrêterait parce qu'elle avait demandé poliment._

"_Écarte-toi, femme !" dit la voix stridente d'un froid brûlant. "Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, mais pour le garçon."_

"_Pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît... ayez pitié... ayez pitié..."_

_Harry songea que Lily Potter ne semblait pas comprendre quel genre de personne devenait Seigneur des Ténèbres en premier lieu ; et si c'était là la meilleure stratégie qu'elle pouvait concevoir pour sauver la vie de son fils, alors c'était aussi son échec final en tant que mère._

"_Je te donne la rare chance de t'échapper," dit la voix stridente. "Mais je ne ferai pas l'effort de te maîtriser, et ta mort, ici, ne sauvera pas ton enfant. Écarte-toi, femme imbécile, si tu as le moindre bon sens !"_

"_Pas Harry, s'il vous plaît, non, prenez moi, tuez moi à la place !"_

_La chose vide qu'était devenu Harry se demanda si Lily Potter imaginait sérieusement que Lord Voldemort dirait oui, qu'il la tuerait et qu'il laisserait son fils sain et sauf._

"_Très bien," dit la voix de la mort d'un ton à présent froidement amusé. "J'accepte le marché. Tu mourras, et l'enfant vivra. Maintenant abaisses ta baguette que je puisse te tuer."_

_Il y eut un silence hideux._

_Lord Voldemort commença à rire, horrible rire méprisant._

_Puis, enfin, la voix de Lily cria avec une haine désespérée : "Avada ke -"_

_La voix mortelle finit la première, le sort rapide et précis._

"_Avadakedavra."_

_Un éclat de vert aveuglant marqua la fin de Lily Potter._

_Et le garçon dans son berceau les vit, ces yeux, ces deux yeux pourpres, qui semblaient briller d'un rouge vif, flamber comme deux soleils miniatures, emplissant le champ de vision de Harry alors qu'ils se braquaient sur ses yeux à lui -_

* * *

><p>Les autres enfants virent Harry tomber, ils l'entendirent crier, un fin cri haut perché qui sembla percer leurs oreilles, tel un couteau.<p>

Il y eut l'éclat d'argent et la voix du directeur qui mugissait "_Expecto Patronum !_", et le phénix embrasé revint à la vie.

Mais l'horrible cri de Harry continua encore et encore, alors que le directeur prenait le garçon dans ses bras et qu'il le portait loin du Détraqueur, alors que Neville Londubat et le professeur Flitwick couraient tous deux vers le chocolat au même moment et -

Hermione l'avait su, elle l'avait su lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait su que ses cauchemars avaient été réels, que ça devenait vrai, d'une façon ou d'une autre quelque chose était en train de devenir réalité.

"Donnez-lui du chocolat !" exigea la voix du professeur Quirrell, bien inutilement car la forme menue du professeur Flitwick fonçait déjà vers l'endroit vers lequel le directeur accourait, non loin des élèves.

Hermione avançait elle aussi, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire -

"_Lancez des Patronus !_" hurla le directeur alors qu'il plaçait Harry derrière les Aurors. "_Tous ceux qui le peuvent ! Mettez-les entre Harry et le Détraqueur ! Il se nourrit encore de lui !_"

Il y eut un instant d'horreur glacée.

"_Expecto Patronum_ !" crièrent le professeur Flitwick et l'Auror Goryanof, puis Anthony Goldstein, mais il échoua la première fois, puis Parvati Patil, qui réussit, puis Anthony Goldstein essaya à nouveau et son oiseau d'argent étendit ses ailes et hurla en direction du Détraqueur, et Dean Thomas rugit les mots comme s'ils avaient été écrits de lettres de feu et sa baguette donna naissance à un immense ours blancs ; il y avait huit Patronus qui brillaient le long d'une ligne séparant Harry du Détraqueur, et Harry continuait de crier et de crier alors que le directeur l'allongeait sur l'herbe sèche.

Hermione ne pouvait lancer de Patronus, alors elle courut vers l'endroit où Harry gisait. Dans son esprit, quelque chose essayait de deviner combien de temps s'était écoulé. Vingt secondes ? Plus ?

Il y avait une effroyable expression d'agonie et de perplexité sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore. Sa longue baguette noire était dans sa main mais il ne prononçait aucun sort, il regardait seulement seulement le corps agité de convulsions de Harry avec horreur -

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et le sorcier le plus puissant du monde semblait tout autant perdu qu'elle.

"_Utilisez votre phénix !_" mugit le professeur Quirrell. "_Éloignez-le autant que possible de ce Détraqueur !"_

Sans un mot le directeur prit Harry dans ses bras et disparut dans un éclat de feu au côté de Fumsec, qui venait subitement d'apparaître ; et le Patronus du directeur s'effaça instantanément, laissant un espace vide là où il avait gardé le Détraqueur.

Horreur et confusion et bavardages soudains.

"M. Potter devrait récupérer," dit le professeur Quirrell, élevant sa voix, mais son ton était à nouveau calme, "je pense que c'était juste un peu plus de vingt secondes."

Puis le phénix blanc embrasé apparut de nouveau, comme s'il était arrivé depuis les airs, et la créature de lumière lunaire alla vers Hermione Granger, et il cria de la voix d'Albus Dumbledore :

"_Il se nourrit encore de lui, même ici ! Comment ? Si tu le sais, Hermione Granger, tu dois me le dire ! Dis-le moi !"_

L'Auror le plus âgé pivota pour la regarder, et de nombreux élèves firent de même. Le professeur Flitwick ne pivota pas, il tenait à présent sa baguette braquée sur le professeur Quirrell, qui avait mis ses mains vides en évidence.

D'infinies secondes s'écoulèrent.

Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du cauchemar avec assez de précision, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle avait pensé que ce serait possible, pourquoi elle avait eu peur -

Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle devait faire, et c'était la décision la plus difficile de sa vie.

Et si ce qui était arrivé à Harry lui arrivait à elle aussi ?

Tous ses membres étaient aussi froids que la mort, son champ de vision s'assombrit, la peur écrasa tout ; elle avait vu Harry mourant, Maman et Papa mourant, tous ses amis mourants, tout le monde mourant, pour qu'à la fin, quand elle mourrait, ce soit seule. C'était le cauchemar secret dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne, le cauchemar qui avait permis au Détraqueur de la dominer, la chose pire entre toutes : mourir seule.

Elle ne voulait pas y retourner, elle, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas y rester pour toujours -

_Tu as assez de courage pour Gryffondor,_ dit la voix calme du Choixpeau, venue de ses souvenirs, _mais tu feras le bien quelle que soit la maison que je te donne. Tu apprendras, tu soutiendras tes amis, quelle que soit la maison que tu choisis. Alors n'aie pas peur, Hermione Granger, choisis juste l'endroit qui te correspond..._

Il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour choisir, Harry était mourant.

"Je ne peux pas m'en souvenir pour l'instant," dit Hermione d'une voix qui se brisait, "mais attendez juste, je vais retourner voir le Détraqueur..."

Elle commença à courir vers le Détraqueur.

"Mademoiselle Granger !" couina le professeur Flitwick, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il garda juste sa baguette pointée vers le professeur Quirrell.

"_Tout le monde !_" hurla l'Auror Komodo de la voix d'un commandant militaire. "_Mettez vos Patronus hors de sa route !_"

"_FLITWICK !_" rugit le professeur Quirrell. "_APPELEZ LA BAGUETTE DE POTTER !_"

Et, alors que Hermione comprenait, le professeur Flitwick criait déjà "_Accio !_", et elle vit le bout de bois grandir en s'approchant depuis l'endroit où il était tombé, où il avait presque touché la cage du Détraqueur.

* * *

><p>Les yeux s'ouvrirent, morts et vacants.<p>

"_Harry !_" s'étrangla une voix venue du monde sans couleurs. "_Harry ! Parle moi !_"

Le visage de Albus Dumbledore se pencha jusqu'à entrer dans le champ de vision qui avait été précédemment occupé par un lointain toit de marbre.

"Tu es énervant," dit la voix vide. "Tu devrais mourir."


	44. Humanisme, partie 2

"Fumseck," dit Albus Dumbledore d'une voix qui se brisait, "s'il te plaît, aides-le..."

Un créature flamboyante aux reflets rouges et or apparut dans son champ de vision et le regarda d'un air railleur. Elle commença à chanter.

Les pépiements dépourvus de sens glissèrent sur le néant, il n'y avait rien auquel ils pouvaient s'accrocher.

"Tu es bruyant," dit la voix, "tu devrais mourir."

"Chocolat," dit Albus Dumbledore, "tu as besoin de chocolat et de tes amis - mais je n'ose pas te ramener -"

Puis un corbeau de lumière apparut et parla de la voix du professeur Flitwick ; ce sur quoi Albus Dumbledore s'étrangla sous le coup de la compréhension soudaine, et il jura haut et fort contre sa stupidité.

La chose vide rit en voyant cela, car elle avait gardé la capacité d'être amusée.

* * *

><p>Et un moment plus tard ils avaient tous disparut dans un éclat de feu.<p>

Il ne semblait s'être écoulé qu'un instant entre le moment où le corbeau de Flitwick s'était envolé et celui où Albus Dumbledore était réapparu dans un autre craquement de feu rouge et or avec Harry dans ses bras ; mais Hermione était mystérieusement parvenue à remplir ses mains de chocolats pendant cet intervalle.

Mais avant que Hermione ne l'atteigne, du chocolat s'était déjà envolé de la table pour atterrir directement dans la bouche de Harry, et une partie de son esprit songea que c'était injuste, _il_ avait eu une chance de le faire pour _elle_ -

Harry recracha le chocolat.

"Vas-t-en," dit une voix si vide qu'elle n'était même pas froide.

...

Tout sembla se figer, tous ceux qui s'étaient dirigés vers Harry s'arrêtèrent, tous les mouvements se brisèrent sous le choc de ces deux mots morts.

Puis : "Non," dit Albus Dumbledore, "je refuse," et le temps reprit son cours alors qu'un autre morceau de chocolat s'envolait de table vers la bouche de Harry.

Hermione était à présent assez près pour voir que l'expression de Harry s'était chargée de haine lorsque sa bouche avait commencé à mâcher, d'un rythme mécanique et artificiel.

La voix du directeur avait la dureté de l'acier. "Filius, appelle Minerva, dis-lui qu'elle doit venir le plus vite possible."

Le professeur Flitwick chuchota quelque chose à son corbeau d'argent, qui s'envola dans les airs et disparut.

Un autre morceau de chocolat flotta jusqu'à la bouche de Harry, et la mastication mécanique continua.

Plus d'étudiants se trouvaient maintenant autour de l'endroit où le directeur surveillait Harry d'un regard dur : Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Ernie, Anthony, aucun n'osait s'approcher plus près que ne l'avait fait Hermione.

"Que pouvons-nous faire ?" dit Dean d'une voix tremblante.

"Reculez et donnez-lui plus d'espace -" dit la voix sèche du professeur Quirrell.

"Non !" l'interrompit le directeur. "Qu'il soit entouré de ses amis."

Harry avala son chocolat et dit de cette voix vide : "Ils sont stupides. Ils devraient mouri_mmmppphhh_" alors qu'un autre morceau de chocolat entrait dans sa bouche.

Hermione vit l'expression choquée qui passa sur leur visage.

"Il ne le pense pas vraiment, hein ?" dit Samus d'un ton suppliant.

"Vous ne comprenez pas," dit Hermione, sa voix se brisait, "_ce n'est pas Harry -"_ et elle se tut avant d'en dire plus, mais il avait _fallu _qu'elle dise au moins cela.

En le regardant, elle vit que Neville comprenait, et elle vit aussi que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Si Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé ainsi, alors être exposé à un Détraqueur pendant moins d'une minute ne l'aurait jamais poussé à dire des choses pareilles. C'était probablement ce qu'ils pensaient.

Une exposition à un Détraqueur de moins d'une minute ne pouvait pas créer une toute nouvelle personne maléfique à l'intérieur de quelqu'un, pas à partir de rien.

Mais si cette personne était _déjà là -_

_Le directeur est-il au courant ?_

Hermione leva les yeux vers le directeur et vit qu'Albus Dumbledore la regardait _elle_ et que ses yeux bleus étaient soudain devenus perçants -

Des mots apparurent dans son esprit.

_N'en parle pas_, lui dit la volonté de Dumbledore.

_Vous savez_, pensa Hermione. _Pour son côté obscur._

_Je sais. Mais cela va encore plus loin. Là où il est maintenant perdu, même la chanson de Fumseck ne peut l'atteindre._

_Que pouvons-nous -_

_J'ai un plan_, lui envoya le directeur. _Patience._

Quelque chose dans le ton de cette pensée rendit Hermione nerveuse. _Quel genre de plan ?_

_Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas_, envoya le directeur.

Maintenant Hermione devenait _vraiment _nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas _à quel point_ le directeur était au courant pour le côté obscur de Harry -

_Une remarque valide_, envoya le directeur. _Je vais te le dire ; contrôle-toi afin de ne pas réagir. Es-tu prête ? Bien. Je vais faire semblant de jeter le sort de Mort sur le professeur McGonagall - NE RÉAGIS PAS, Hermione !_

Ce fut difficile. Le directeur était vraiment fou ! Cela ne ferait pas _sortir_ Harry de son côté obscur, il serait pris de _folie furieuse_, il _tuerait_ le directeur -

_Mais ce ne sera pas maléfique_, envoya Albus Dumbledore. _Ce sera protecteur, ce sera de l'amour. Fumseck pourra alors l'atteindre. Et lorsque Harry verra que Minerva est en fin de compte bien vivante, il reviendra totalement à lui._

La pensée vint à Hermione -

_Je doute que cela fonctionnera_, dit le directeur, _et tu pourrais ne pas apprécier la façon dont il réagiras si tu essaies. Mais tu peux essayer, si tu le souhaites._

Elle ne l'avait pas envisagé sérieusement ! C'était trop -

Ses yeux glissèrent, échappant au regard du directeur, allant jusqu'au garçon qui observait son entourage de ses yeux vides et méprisants, alors que sa bouche continuait de mâcher et d'avaler barre après barre de chocolat, sans effet. Elle en eut le cœur brisé, et soudain beaucoup de choses semblèrent ne plus avoir d'importance hormis le fait qu'il y avait encore une chance.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une force qui le contraignait à mâcher et à avaler du chocolat. C'était agaçant. La réponse à cette force était le meurtre.<p>

Des gens l'avaient entouré et le regardaient. C'était agaçant. La réponse à l'agacement était le meurtre.

D'autres personnes discutaient à l'arrière-plan. C'était insolent. La réponse à l'insolence était d'infliger de la douleur, mais puisqu'aucun d'eux n'était utile, les tuer serait plus simple.

Tuer toutes ces personnes serait difficile. Mais nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pas confiance en Quirrell, et il était fort. Trouver le bon déclencheur pourrait les pousser à tous s'entre-tuer.

Puis quelqu'un se pencha et entra dans son champ de vision, et cette personne fit quelque chose de profondément bizarre, quelque chose qui appartenait à un mode de pensée qui lui était étranger, pour laquelle il n'existait qu'une seule réponse, enregistrée en un unique endroit -

* * *

><p>Elle entendit des gens s'étrangler autour d'elle, et ils n'avaient pas d'importance, elle maintint le baiser sur ces lèvres barbouillées de chocolat alors que les larmes s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux.<p>

Et les bras de Harry s'élevèrent et la repoussèrent, et ses lèvres crièrent : "_Je t'ai dit pas de bisou !"_

* * *

><p>"Je pense que ça va aller maintenant," dit le directeur, regardant vers l'endroit où Harry était en train de pleurer à grands sanglots tandis que Fumseck chantait au-dessus de lui. "Très bon travail, Mlle. Granger. Savez-vous que même moi je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que cela fonctionne ?"<p>

La chanson du phénix ne lui était pas destinée, Hermione le savait, mais elle avait quand même le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Et elle en aurait besoin, parce que sa vie était officiellement foutue.


	45. Humanisme, partie 3

La chanson de Fumseck s'éteignit doucement.

Harry se redressa de l'endroit où il avait été allongé, sur l'herbe constellée d'hiver, Fumseck toujours perché sur son épaule.

Il y eut de grandes inspirations autour de lui.

"Harry," dit Seamus d'une voix vacillante, "tu vas bien ?"

La paix du phénix était toujours en lui, et une chaleur émanait de là Fumseck était perché. Une chaleur qui se répandait à travers lui, et le souvenir de la chanson était toujours là, vivant par la présence du phénix. Des choses terribles venaient de lui arriver, des pensées terribles l'avaient traversé. Malgré la profanation que le Détraqueur l'avait forcé commettre envers un souvenir impossible, il avait néanmoins recouvré celui-ci. Un mot étrange continuait de résonner dans son esprit. Et tout cela pourrait être mis de côté, à plus tard, tant que le phénix brillerait d'or et de rouge sous le soleil couchant.

Fumseck croassa en sa direction.

"Quelque chose que je dois faire ?" dit Harry à Fumseck. "Quoi ?"

Fumseck inclina sa tête en direction du Détraqueur.

Harry regarda l'horreur impossible à regarder qui était toujours dans sa cage, puis de nouveau le phénix, confus.

"M. Potter ?" dit la voix de Minerva McGonagall, dans son dos. "Vous _allez_ bien ?"

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et pivota.

Minerva McGonagall le regardait, l'air très inquiète ; à côté d'elle, Albus Dumbledore l'observait avec attention ; Filius Flitwick semblait extrêmement soulagé ; et tous les élèves le regardaient bouche bée.

"Je pense que oui, professeur McGonagall," dit Harry d'une voix calme. Il avait presque dit _Minerva_, avant de s'en empêcher. Tout irait bien, du moins tant que Fumseck serait sur son épaule ; il était possible qu'il s'écroule un instant après le départ de ce dernier, mais ce genre de pensée ne lui semblait étrangement pas avoir d'importance. "Je pense que je vais bien."

Il y aurait dû y avoir des acclamations ou des soupirs de soulagement ou quelque chose, mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire, personne.

La paix du phénix persista.

Harry se retourna. "Hermione ?" dit-il.

Tous ceux qui avaient la moindre sensibilité romantique retinrent leur respiration.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comme remercier avec grâce," dit doucement Harry, "pas plus que je ne sais m'excuser. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qui si tu te demandes si tu as bien agi, la réponse est oui."

Le garçon et la fille se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

"Désolé," dit Harry. "Pour ce qui va se passer ensuite. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire -"

"Non," répondit Hermione. "Tu ne peux rien faire. Mais ce n'est pas grave." Puis elle se détourna de Harry et partit vers le chemin qui menait aux portes de Poudlard.

Un certain nombre de filles jetèrent des regards perplexes en direction de Hermione puis la suivirent. Sur leur chemin on pouvait entendre les questions animées qui commençaient.

Harry les regarda partir puis il se tourna de nouveau, vers les autres élèves. Ils l'avaient vu au sol, alors qu'il criait, et...

Fumseck frotta son nez contre une joue de Harry, brièvement.

... et cela les aiderait, un jour, à comprendre que le Survivant pouvait aussi souffrir, qu'il pouvait aussi être malheureux. Afin que lorsqu'ils souffriraient et qu'ils seraient eux-mêmes malheureux, ils se souviendraient avoir vu Harry se tortiller au sol, et ils sauraient que leur souffrance et leurs problèmes n'avaient en fin de compte aucune importance. Le directeur avait-il prit cela en compte quand il avait laissé les autres élèves rester et regarder ?

Les yeux de Harry revinrent sur la cape en lambeaux, distraitement, et sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait, il dit : "Ça ne devrait pas exister."

"Ah," dit une voix sèche et précise. "Je pensais que vous pourriez dire cela. M. Potter, je suis navré de vous apprendre que les Détraqueurs ne peuvent être tués. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé."

"Vraiment," dit Harry, toujours l'air absent. "Qu'ont-ils essayé ?"

"Il existe un sort extrêmement dangereux et destructeur," dit le professeur Quirrell, "que je ne nommerai pas ici ; un sortilège de feu maudit. C'est ce que vous utiliseriez pour détruire un ancien artefact tel que le Choixpeau. Il n'a aucun effet sur les Détraqueurs. Ils sont éternels."

"Il n'y a pas d'éternité," dit le directeur. Les mots étaient doux ; le regard acéré. "Ils ne possèdent pas la vie éternelle. Ils sont des plaies à la surface du monde, et attaquer une plaie ne fait que l'élargir."

"Hm," dit Harry. "Imaginez qu'on le jette dans le soleil ? L'astre serait-il détruit ?"

"Le _jeter_ dans le _soleil_ ?" piailla le professeur Flitwick, et il avait l'air de vouloir s'évanouir.

"Cela semble peu probable, M. Potter," dit le professeur d'un ton sec. "Le soleil est très grand, après tout ; je doute que le Détraqueur lui fasse beaucoup d'effet. Mais ce n'est pas un test que je souhaiterais effectuer, juste au cas où."

"Je vois," dit Harry.

Fumseck coassa une dernière fois, puis il recouvrit le visage de Harry de ses ailes et se propulsa alors loin de lui. Droit vers le Détraqueur, jetant un grand cri perçant de défi qui fit écho à travers le champ. Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il y eut une explosion de feu, et Fumseck était parti.

La paix se dissipa, un peu.

La chaleur se dissipa, un peu.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis la laissa ressortir.

"Ouais," dit Harry. "Toujours en vie."

Encore ce silence, encore l'absence d'acclamations ; personne ne semblait savoir comment répondre -

"Il est bon d'apprendre que vous êtes totalement rétabli," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix ferme, comme s'il niait la possibilité d'une alternative. "Maintenant, je crois que mademoiselle Ransom vient ensuite ?"

Cela fut le point de départ d'une dispute animée où le professeur Quirrell avait raison et tous les autres avaient tort. Le professeur Quirrell faisait remarquer qu'en dépit des émotions fort compréhensibles ressenties par toutes les personnes concernées, la chance qu'une mésaventure similaire arrive à un autre élève tendait à l'infinitésimal ; d'autant plus qu'ils savaient maintenant éviter celles causées par les baguettes. Et de plus, il y avait d'autres élèves qui devaient à leur tour faire de leur mieux pour lancer un Patronus corporel, ou du moins pour apprendre la sensation provoquée par le Détraqueur afin de pouvoir le fuir, et découvrir leur propre degré de vulnérabilité...

Il s'avéra que Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley de Gryffondor étaient les seuls à vouloir encore s'approcher du Détraqueur, ce qui simplifia la dispute.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction celui-ci. Le mot résonna de nouveau dans son esprit.

_Très bien_, pensa Harry, _si le Détraqueur est une énigme, quelle est la réponse ?_

Et juste comme ça, ce fut évident.

Harry regarda la cage ternie et légèrement rouillée.

Il vit ce qui se trouvait derrière la grande cape en lambeaux.

Très bien, dans ce cas.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de Harry et lui parla. Elle n'avait pas vu le pire, et il n'y avait donc qu'un léger scintillement aqueux dans ses yeux. Harry lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui parle plus tard et qu'il lui pose une question qu'il avait évitée de poser pendant longtemps, mais ça n'avait pas à se faire maintenant si elle était occupée. Il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui suggérait qu'on l'avait éloignée de quelque chose d'important ; et Harry le lui fit remarquer, et il lui dit qu'elle ne devrait franchement pas se sentir coupable de partir. Cela lui valut un regard dur, mais elle partit bel et bien, avec la promesse qu'ils parleraient plus tard.

Dean Thomas lança de nouveau son ours blanc, même en présence du Détraqueur ; et Ron Weasley leva un bouclier convenable fait d'une brume étincelante. Ce qui concluait la journée en ce qui concernait les autres, et le professeur Flitwick commença à mener les élèves vers Poudlard. Lorsqu'il fut devenu clair que Harry comptait rester en arrière, le professeur Flitwick lui jeta un regard interrogateur ; quant à Harry, il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Dumbledore. Harry ne savait pas ce que Flitwick en comprit, mais après un dur regard d'avertissement, son directeur de Maison s'en fut.

Et il ne resta que Harry, le professeur Quirrell et le trio d'Aurors.

Il aurait mieux valu commencer par se débarrasser du trio, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver un bon moyen d'y parvenir.

"Très bien," dit l'Auror Komodo, "remmenons-le."

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry. "J'aimerais réessayer le Détraqueur."

* * *

><p>La requête de Harry rencontra une certaine dose d'opposition, de celles du genre <em>mais vous êtes complètement cinglé<em>, même si l'Auror Butnaru fut le seul à le dire à voix haute.

"Fumseck m'a dit de le faire," dit Harry.

Cela ne surmonta pas toute l'opposition, malgré l'expression choquée qui apparut alors sur le visage de Dumbledore. Le débat continua, et cela commença à ronger une partie de ce qui restait de la paix du phénix, ce qui agaça Harry, mais un peu seulement.

"Écoutez," dit Harry, "je suis presque sûr de savoir ce que j'ai mal fait la dernière fois. Il existe des gens qui doivent utiliser un autre genre de pensée heureuse. Laissez-moi juste essayer, d'accord ?"

Cela ne fut pas plus persuasif.

"Je pense," dit enfin le professeur Quirrell en regardant Harry avec des yeux étroits, "que si nous ne le laissons pas le faire sous supervision, il pourrait bien, à un moment ou un autre, nous fausser compagnie et chercher un Détraqueur seul. Vous accuserais-je faussement, M. Potter ?"

Il y eut une pause horrifiée. Cela semblait un bon moment pour jouer l'atout qu'il avait gardé dans sa manche.

"Ça ne me dérange pas que le directeur garde son Patronus," dit Harry. _Car je serai tout autant en présence du Détraqueur, Patronus ou pas._

Cela fut accueilli par une grande confusion ; même le professeur Quirrell semblait perplexe ; mais le directeur finit par accepter, puisqu'il semblait peu probable que Harry puisse être atteint à travers quatre Patronus.

_Si le Détraqueur ne pouvait traverser votre Patronus d'une façon ou d'une autre, Albus Dumbledore, vous ne verriez pas un homme nu et douloureux à regarder..._

Harry ne le dit pas à voix haute, pour des raisons évidentes.

Et ils commencèrent à marcher vers le Détraqueur.

"Professeur," dit Harry, "imaginons que la porte de Serdaigle vous pose cette énigme : Qu'est-ce qui se trouve au centre d'un Détraqueur ? Que diriez-vous ?"

"La peur," dit le directeur.

C'était une erreur facile à commettre. Le Détraqueur approchait, et la peur vous englobait. La peur faisait mal, vous la sentiez vous affaiblir, vous vouliez qu'elle s'en aille.

Il était naturel de penser que la peur était le problème.

Alors vous décidiez que le Détraqueur était une pure créature de peur, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre sinon la peur elle-même, que le Détraqueur ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal si vous n'aviez pas peur...

Mais...

_Qu'est-ce qui se trouve au centre d'un Détraqueur ?_

_La peur._

_Qu'est-ce qui est tellement horrible que l'esprit refuse de le voir ?_

_La peur._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut pas tuer ?_

_La peur._

... ça ne collait pas vraiment quand y réfléchissait.

Même si la raison pour laquelle les gens seraient réticents à regarder au-delà de la peur était assez claire.

Les gens _comprenaient_ la peur.

Les gens savaient ce qu'ils étaient censés _faire_ face à la peur.

Alors, face à un Détraqueur, il ne serait pas tout à fait réconfortant de se demander : 'Et si la peur était juste un effet collatéral plutôt que le problème principal ?'

Ils étaient maintenant très près de la cage du Détraqueur gardée par quatre Patronus, et il y eut soudain quatre inspirations courtes venant des trois Aurors et du professeur Quirrell. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Détraqueur et semblèrent écouter ; il y avait de l'horreur sur le visage de l'Auror Goryanof.

Puis le professeur Quirrell leva la tête, le visage dur, et il cracha en direction du Détraqueur.

"Je suppose qu'il n'a pas aimé voir sa proie lui être enlevée," dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. "Eh bien, si cela devient nécessaire, Quirinus, Poudlard vous offrira toujours refuge."

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?" dit Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Tu ne l'as pas entendu... ?" dit Dumbledore.

Harry secoua sa tête.

"Il m'a dit," dit le professeur Quirrell, "qu'il me connaissait, et qu'il me pourchasserait un jour, où que je me cache." Son visage était rigide et n'exprimait aucune peur.

"Ah," dit Harry, "je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça, professeur Quirrell." _Ce n'est pas comme si les Détraqueurs pouvaient vraiment parler, ou penser ; leur structure est empruntée à votre esprit et à ce à quoi vous vous attendez..._

Maintenant tout le monde lui jetait des regards _très_ bizarres. Les Aurors se jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux les uns aux autres, et au Détraqueur, et à Harry.

Et ils se tinrent directement en face de la cage du Détraqueur.

"Il existe des blessures dans le monde," dit Harry. "C'est une pure conjecture, mais j'imagine que c'est Godric Gryffondor qui a dit ça."

"Oui..." dit Dumbledore. "Comment l'as-tu su ?"

_On croit souvent à tort,_ pensa Harry, _que tous les meilleurs rationalistes sont répartis à Serdaigle, n'en laissant aucun pour les autres Maisons. Ce n'est pas le cas ; être réparti à Serdaigle indique que votre vertu la plus forte est la curiosité, la capacité à s'interroger et à trouver la vraie réponse. Et ce n'est pas le _seule_ vertu dont un rationaliste a besoin. Parfois il faut travailler dur sur un problème, et s'y atteler pendant longtemps. Parfois il faut trouver un plan malin qui permet d'obtenir la réponse. Et parfois ce dont vous avez le plus besoin pour voir une réponse, c'est le courage d'y faire face..._

Le regard de Harry alla vers ce qui se trouvait sous la cape, vers l'horreur bien pire que n'importe quelle momie pourrissante. Rowena Serdaigle aurait pu le savoir, elle aussi, car c'était une énigme évidente une fois qu'on le voyait comme une énigme.

Et la raison pour laquelle les Patronus étaient des animaux était elle aussi évidente. Les animaux ne savaient pas, et ils étaient donc à l'abri de la peur.

Mais Harry savait, et il saurait toujours, et il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il avait essayé de s'enseigner à faire face à la réalité sans faillir, et même s'il n'était pas encore devenu maître de cet art, ces sillons avaient quand même été creusés dans son esprit, ce réflexe acquis de regarder _vers_ le douloureux plutôt que de s'en détourner. Harry ne serait jamais capable d'oublier en ayant des pensées heureuses à propos d'autre chose, et c'est pour cela que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné pour lui.

Alors Harry aurait une pensée heureuse qui n'était _pas_ à propos d'autre chose.

Il leva sa baguette, que le professeur Flitwick lui avait rendue, et mit ses pieds dans la pose de départ du Patronus.

En son esprit, Harry abandonna les derniers restes de la paix du phénix, il mit le calme et la sensation de sommeil éveillé de côté, il préféra se souvenir du cri perçant de Fumseck et il se prépara à la bataille. Il demanda à toutes les parties de son être de s'éveiller. Il assembla en lui-même toute la force que le charme du Patronus pourrait jamais puiser, il se mit dans l'état d'esprit qui conviendrait à la pensée heureuse finale ; il se souvint de toutes les choses radieuses.

Les livres que son père lui avait achetés.

Le sourire de Maman quand Harry lui avait fabriqué une carte pour la fête des mères, un objet complexe qui avait utilisé près d'un quart de kilo de pièces électroniques détachées trouvées dans le garage et qui allumait des lumières et qui jouait une petite chanson et qu'il avait mis trois jours à construire.

Le professeur McGonagall qui lui disait que ses parents étaient morts dignement, en le protégeant. Et ils l'avaient fait.

Se rendre compte que Hermione tenait sa cadence, et courait même plus vite que lui, qu'ils pourraient être de vrais rivaux et des amis.

Ruser Draco pour qu'il sorte des ténèbres, le regarder se déplacer lentement vers la lumière.

Neville et Seamus et Lavande et Dean et tous ceux qui l'admiraient, tous ceux pour qui il se serait battu, pour les protéger si quoi que ce soit menaçait Poudlard.

Tout ce qui rendait la vie digne d'être vécue.

Sa baguette se mit en position pour le Patronus.

Harry pensa aux étoiles, à l'image qui avait presque retenue le Détraqueur, même sans Patronus. Sauf que cette fois, Harry ajouta l'ingrédient manquant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé mais il avait vu les images et la vidéo. La terre, d'un bleu éclatant, avec du blanc venu de la lumière solaire qu'elle réfléchissait, suspendue dans l'espace, au milieu du vide noir et des points de lumières brillants. Elle appartenait à cet endroit, à cette image, parce que c'était ça qui donnait du sens à tout le reste. La Terre était ce qui donnait du sens aux étoiles, qui faisait d'elles plus que des réactions de fusions incontrôlées, parce que c'était la Terre qui coloniserait un jour la galaxie et répondrait à la promesse du ciel nocturne.

Seraient-ils encore infestés de Détraqueurs, les enfants des enfants des enfants, les lointains descendants de l'humanité, pendant leur voyage d'étoile en étoile ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient que de petites nuisances, qui à la lumière de cette promesse devenaient dérisoires, jusqu'à ne plus exister ; pas intuables, pas invincibles, loin de là. Il fallait supporter les petites nuisances si on était l'un des rares, chanceux et malchanceux, à être nés sur terre ; sur l'Ancienne Terre, comme on se souviendrait un jour d'elle. Cela aussi faisait partie du sens qu'il y avait à être en vie si l'on faisait partie de la petite poignée d'être sentients nés au début de toute chose, avant que la vie intelligente n'ait encore acquis tout son pouvoir. Le futur, bien plus vaste, dépendait de ce que vous faisiez ici, maintenant, aux plus précoces des jours de l'aube, alors qu'il y avait encore tant de ténèbres à combattre, et des nuisances temporaires telles que les Détraqueurs.

Maman et Papa, l'amitié de Hermione et le voyage de Draco, Neville et Seamus et Lavande et Dean, le ciel bleu et le soleil brillant et toutes les choses radieuses, la Terre, les étoiles, la promesse, tout ce que l'humanité était et tout ce qu'elle deviendrait...

Sur la baguette, les doigts de Harry prirent la position initiale ; il était prêt maintenant, prêt à penser le bon genre de pensée heureuse.

Et ses yeux regardèrent droit vers ce qui était sous la cape en lambeaux, droit vers ce qui avait été nommé un Détraqueur. Le néant, le vide, le trou dans l'univers, l'absence de couleur et d'espace, le drain ouvert à travers lequel la chaleur se déversait hors du monde.

La peur qu'il exsudait volait toutes les pensées heureuses, sa proximité drainait votre pouvoir et vos forces, son baiser détruisait tout ce que vous étiez.

_Je te connais, à présent_, pensa Harry, tandis que sa main s'inclinait une fois, deux fois, trois fois et quatre fois, tandis que ses doigts glissaient des distances exactes, _je comprends ta nature, tu symbolises la Mort, par une loi de la magie tu es une ombre que la Mort projette sur le monde._

_Et la Mort est une chose que je n'éteindrai jamais._

_Ce n'est qu'une chose infantile que l'espèce humaine n'est pas encore assez mûre pour avoir pu quitter._

_Et un jour..._

_Nous nous en passerons..._

_Et les gens n'auront plus à se dire adieu..._

La baguette s'éleva et pointa droit vers le Détraqueur.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM !_"

La pensée explosa hors de lui comme une digue brisée, déferla le long de son bras et dans sa baguette, en jaillit sous la forme d'une lumière blanche éclatante. Une lumière qui devint corporelle, qui prit une forme et une substance.

Un silhouette avec deux bras, deux jambes et une tête, qui se tenait debout ; l'animal _Homo sapiens_, la forme d'un être humain.

Brillant de plus en plus alors que Harry déversait toute sa force dans le sortilège, éclatant d'une lumière incandescente, plus brillante qu'un soleil bas, les Aurors et le professeur Quirrell se protégèrent les yeux sous le choc -

_Et un jour, quand les descendants de l'humanité se seront répandus d'étoile en étoile, ils ne raconteront pas l'histoire de l'Ancienne Terre à leurs enfants avant qu'ils ne soient assez vieux pour le supporter ; et quand ils l'entendront, il pleureront d'apprendre qu'une chose telle que la Mort avait un jour existé !_

La silhouette d'un humain brilla plus fort que le soleil de midi, flamboyant d'une telle force que Harry put en sentir la chaleur sur sa peau ; et il envoya toute sa défiance vers l'ombre de la Mort, ouvrant toutes les vannes, pour rendre la forme brillante plus forte, toujours plus forte.

_Tu n'es pas invincible, et un jour l'espèce humain t'achèvera._

_Je t'achèverai si je le peux, par le pouvoir de mon esprit et de la magie et de la science._

_Je ne me recroquevillerai pas par peur de la Mort, pas tant que j'ai une chance de gagner._

_Je ne laisserai pas la Mort me toucher, je ne laisserai pas la Mort toucher ceux que j'aime._

_Et même si tu m'achèves avant que je ne t'achève,_

_Un autre prendra ma place, et un autre,_

_Jusqu'à ce que la blessure du monde soit enfin guérie..._

Harry abaissa sa baguette, et la brillante silhouette humaine se dissipa.

Il exhala lentement.

Comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve, comme s'il ouvrait les yeux après s'être endormi, son regard s'éloigna de la cage, il observa autour de lui et vit que tout le monde le regardait.

Albus Dumbledore le fixait.

Le professeur Quirrell le fixait.

Le trio d'Aurors le fixait.

Ils le regardaient tous comme s'ils venaient de le voir détruire un Détraqueur.

Dans la cage, la cape en lambeaux était vide.


	46. Humanisme, partie 4

Le dernier morceau de soleil s'enfonçait sous l'horizon, la lumière rouge quittait les toits, seul le ciel bleu éclairait les six personnes debout sur l'herbe séchée par l'hiver, constellée de neige, près d'une cage vacante au sol de laquelle se trouvait un cape vide, en lambeaux.

Harry se sentait... eh bien, de nouveau _normal_. Plus ou moins sain d'esprit. Le sort n'avait pas annulé cette journée et les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, il n'allait pas fait comme si les blessures n'avaient jamais eu lieu, mais ses douleurs avaient été... soignées, arrangées ? C'était difficile à décrire.

Dumbledore aussi semblait en meilleure forme, bien que pas totalement rétabli. La tête du vieux sorcier se détourna un instant et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du professeur Quirrell avant de revenir à Harry. "Harry," dit-il, "es-tu sur le point de t'écrouler de fatigue, peut-être même de mourir ?"

"Assez étrangement, non," dit Harry. "Ça m'a arraché quelque chose, mais bien moins que ce que je pensais." _Ou peut-être que ça m'a donné une chose en retour, tout en m'en prenant une autre... _"Honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce que mon corps s'effondre lourdement à peu près maintenant."

Il y eut le son distinctif d'un corps-qui-s'effondrait-assez-lourdement.

"Merci de vous être occupé de cela, Quirinus," dit Dumbledore au professeur Quirrell, qui se tenait maintenant derrière les formes inconscientes des trois Aurors et les surplombait. "J'avoue être encore un peu patraque. Je m'occuperai néanmoins moi-même des sorts d'amnésie."

Le professeur Quirrell inclina la tête puis regarda Harry. "Je vais omettre une bonne dose d'incrédulité inutile," dit le professeur Quirrell, "des remarques quant au fait que Merlin lui-même n'a jamais pu accomplir cela, etc. Allons droit à la question importante. Par tous les suaves serpents susurrants, qu'est que c'était que _ça_ ?"

"Le Patronus," dit Harry. "Version 2.0."

"Je me réjouis de voir que tu es de nouveau toi-même," dit Dumbledore. "Mais vous n'irez _nulle part_, jeune Serdaigle, avant de me dire en quoi cette pensée heureuse et réconfortante consistait exactement."

"Hm..." dit Harry. Il se tapota la joue d'un index contemplatif. "Je me demande si je devrais ?"

Le professeur Quirrell sourit soudain.

"S'il te plaît ?" dit le directeur. "Un joli s'il te plaît avec du sucre par-dessus ?"

Harry ressentit une impulsion soudaine, et il décida de lui obéir. C'était dangereux, mais une meilleure opportunité ne se produirait peut-être pas avant la fin des temps.

"Trois sodas," dit Harry à sa bourse, puis il releva les yeux vers le professeur de Défense et le directeur de Poudlard. "Messieurs," dit Harry, "j'ai acheté ces sodas lors de mon premier passage sur la plate-forme neuf trois-quart, le jour où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Je les ai réservés pour une occasion spéciale ; un enchantement mineur garantit qu'ils seront bus au bon moment. C'est tout ce qui me reste, mais je pense que plus belle occasion se présenta jamais. Alors ?"

Dumbledore prit une canette des mains de Harry, et ce dernier en jeta un autre au professeur Quirrell. Les deux hommes plus âgés marmonnèrent des charmes identiques sur la canette et froncèrent ensuite brièvement les sourcils. Harry, lui, ouvrit simplement la canette et but.

Le professeur Quirrell et le directeur de Poudlard l'imitèrent poliment.

Harry dit : "Mon rejet absolu de la mort m'a semblé être la réponse évidente."

Ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de sentiment heureux nécessaire au Patronus, mais ça allait tout de même dans le top 10 de Harry.

Les regards qu'il reçu du professeur de Défense et du directeur le rendirent nerveux l'espace d'un court instant, alors que l'Hilari-Thé disparaissait ; mais les deux hommes se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil et semblèrent décider tous deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit de vraiment horrible à Harry en présence de l'autre.

"M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell, "même _moi_, je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses sont censées fonctionner."

"En effet," dit Dumbledore. "Explique."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis, alors que la compréhension le frappait soudain, la referma aussi sec. Godric Gryffondor ne l'avait dit à personne, pas plus que Rowena, si encore elle l'avait su ; un nombre inconnu de mages l'avaient peut-être découvert et étaient restés muets. On ne pouvait pas l'oublier si on _savait_ que c'était ce qu'on essayait de faire ; quand on comprenait _comment_ ça fonctionnait, alors la forme animale de votre Patronus ne pourrait plus jamais fonctionner - et la plupart des sorciers n'avaient pas reçu une éducation leur permettant de faire face aux Détraqueurs et de les détruire -

"Euh, désolé," dit Harry. "Mais je viens de me rendre compte à l'instant que ce serait une _incroyable mauvaise idée_ que de vous l'expliquer avant que vous ne compreniez certaines choses par vous-même."

"Harry, est-ce vrai ?" dit lentement Dumbledore. "Ou fais-tu seulement semblant d'être sage -"

"_Directeur !_" dit le professeur Quirrell, et il semblait sincèrement choqué. "M. Potter vous a dit qu'on ne saurait parler de ce sort avec ceux qui ne peuvent le lancer ! On ne sonde pas plus avant un sorcier sur de tels sujets !"

"Si je vous disais -" commença Harry.

"Non," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton plutôt sévère. "Vous ne nous dites pas _pourquoi_, M. Potter, vous nous dites simplement que nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Si vous souhaitez formuler un indice, vous le faites avec précaution, en prenant votre temps, pas au milieu d'une conversation."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Mais," dit le directeur. "Mais, mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire au Ministère ? On ne peut pas juste _perdre_ un Détraqueur !"

"Dites-leur que je l'ai mangé," dit le professeur Quirrell, et Harry s'étouffa sur la canette qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres sans réfléchir. "Ça ne me dérange pas. Et si on rentrait, M. Potter ?"

Ils commencèrent tous deux à marcher le long du chemin de terre qui menait à Poudlard, laissant derrière eux Albus Dumbledore, qui regardait d'un air désespéré la cage vide et les trois Aurors endormis qui attendaient leur sortilège d'amnésie.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup, Harry Potter et le professeur Quirrell :<em>

Ils marchèrent un moment avant que le professeur Quirrell ne parle, et tous les bruits alentours se turent alors.

"Vous êtes exceptionnellement doué lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer quelque chose, cher élève," dit le professeur Quirrell.

"Merci," répondit sincèrement Harry.

"Je ne cherche pas à vous forcer la main," dit le professeur Quirrell, "mais si par miracle le directeur était le _seul_ auquel vous ne souhaitiez pas confier le secret... ?"

Harry considéra cela. Le professeur Quirrell n'était déjà pas capable de lancer un Patronus.

Mais on ne pouvait pas reprendre un secret une fois qu'il avait été dit, et Harry apprenait assez vite pour se rendre compte qu'il devrait au moins _réfléchir_ un moment avant de lâcher ce secret dans la nature.

Il secoua la tête, et le professeur Quirrell hocha la sienne en signe d'acceptation.

"Par pure curiosité, professeur Quirrell," dit Harry, "si le fait d'amener le Détraqueur à Poudlard avait fait partie d'un plan maléfique, quel aurait été son but ?"

"Assassiner Dumbledore lorsqu'il était affaibli," dit le professeur Quirrell sans même hésiter. "Hm. Le directeur vous a dit qu'il me soupçonnait de quelque chose ?"

Harry ne dit rien pendant un seconde, il essayait de trouver une réponse, puis il abandonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà répondu.

"Intéressant..." dit le professeur Quirrell. "M. Potter, il n'est pas hors de question qu'un complot ait _bien_ eu lieu aujourd'hui. Le fait que votre baguette s'égare non loin de la cage du Détraqueur _pourrait_ avoir été un accident. Ou l'un des Aurors pourrait avoir été victime de l'Imperius, du sortilège de Confusion ou d'une Legilimancie permettant d'exercer une influence sur lui. Flitwick et même moi-même ne devrions pas être exclus des suspects dans vos calculs. On peut remarquer que le professeur Rogue a annulé tous ses cours aujourd'hui, et je soupçonne qu'il est assez puissant pour se Désillusionner lui-même ; les Aurors ont jeté des sortilèges de détection au début, mais ils ne les ont pas réitérés juste avant votre tour. Mais plus simple que tout cela, M. Potter, le méfait aurait pu avoir été commis par Dumbledore lui-même ; et si c'_est_ le cas, eh bien, il a peut-être aussi pris des mesures pour détourner vos soupçons."

Ils marchèrent de quelques pas.

"Mais pourquoi _ferait-il_ cela ?", dit Harry.

Le professeur de Défense resta silencieux un moment, puis il dit : "M. Potter, quelles mesures avez-vous prises pour vous renseigner sur la personnalité du directeur ?"

"Pas beaucoup," dit Harry. Il ne s'était rendu compte que récemment... "vraiment pas assez."

"Alors j'observerai," dit le professeur Quirrell, "qu'on ne découvre pas tout ce qu'il y a à savoir au sujet d'un homme en interrogeant uniquement ses amis."

Ce fut au tour de Harry de faire quelques pas en silence sur le chemin de terre légèrement battue qui menait à Poudlard. Il était vraiment censé être plus malin que ça, à présent. Le terme technique était biais de confirmation ; cela voulait dire, entre autres choses, que quand on choisit ses sources d'information, il existe une tendance notable à choisir des sources qui sont en accord avec ses opinions actuelles.

"Merci," dit Harry. "En fait... je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour _tout_. Si un autre Détraqueur vous menace jamais, ou tant qu'on y est, s'il vous agace un peu, faites-le moi savoir et je lui présenterai Monsieur Lumière. Je n'aime pas quand les Détraqueurs agacent un peu mes amis."

Cela lui valut un regard indéchiffrable de la part du professeur Quirrell. "Vous avez détruit le Détraqueur parce qu'il me menaçait ?"

"Euh," dit Harry, "j'avais plus ou moins déjà décidé de le faire avant cela, mais oui, ça aurait été une raison suffisante en soi."

"Je vois," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Et qu'auriez-vous fait quant à cette menace si votre sortilège _n'avait_ _pas_ fonctionné et que le Détraqueur n'avait pas été détruit ?"

"Plan B," dit Harry. "Prendre le Détraqueur dans un métal dense doté d'un point de fusion élevé, probablement du tungstène, puis le jeter dans un volcan actif et espérer qu'il atterrisse au centre du manteau Terrestre. Ah, toute la planète est remplie de lave fondue en-dessous de la surface -"

"Oui," dit le professeur Quirrell, "je sais". Le professeur de Défense avait un sourire très étrange. "Je devrais vraiment y avoir pensé moi-même, tout bien considéré. Dites-moi, M. Potter, si vous vouliez perdre quelque chose là où personne ne le trouverait jamais, ou le mettriez-vous ?"

Harry considéra la question. "J'imagine que je ne devrais pas vous demander _ce que_ vous avez trouvé et qui a besoin d'être perdu -"

"C'est exact," dit le professeur Quirrell, ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu ; puis : "Peut-être vous le dirais-je quand vous serez plus âgé," ce à quoi Harry ne s'était pas attendu.

"Eh bien," dit Harry, "à part essayer de lui faire atteindre le cœur en fusion de la planète, vous pourriez l'enterrer dans de la roche solide un kilomètre sous terre dans un endroit choisi aléatoirement - peut-être l'y téléporter, s'il existe une façon de le faire à l'aveugle, ou creuser un trou pour le réparer ensuite ; l'important est de ne laisser aucune trace qui puisse mener là, que ce ne soit qu'un mètre cube anonyme quelque part sous la croûte terrestre. Vous pourriez le laisser tomber dans la fosse Marianne, c'est la fosse océanique la plus profonde de la planète - ou juste choisir une autre fosse océanique au hasard, pour que ce soit moins évident. Si vous pouviez le rendre flottant et invisible, vous pourriez le jeter dans la stratosphère. Ou idéalement vous le lanceriez dans l'espace, avec une protection contre la détection et un facteur d'accélération à fluctuation variable qui le mènerait hors du système solaire. Et bien sûr, vous vous jetteriez un sort d'Oubliettes ensuite, pour que même vous ne connaissiez pas son emplacement exact."

Le professeur de Défense riait, et ce son était encore plus étrange que son sourire.

"Professeur Quirrell ?" dit Harry.

"Toutes d'excellentes suggestions," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Mais dites-moi, M. Potter, pourquoi ces cinq-là en particulier ?"

"Hein ?" dit Harry. "C'étaient juste celles qui m'ont semblé évidentes."

"Oh ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Mais elles présentent un motif intéressant, voyez-vous. On pourrait même dire que ça ressemble fort à une énigme. Je dois admettre, M. Potter, que même si cette journée a eu ses hauts et bas, elle fut étonnamment bonne dans l'ensemble."

Et ils continuèrent de marcher le long du chemin qui menait aux portes de Poudlard, à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre ; car Harry, sans même y penser, restait automatiquement loin du professeur de Défense, assez pour ne pas déclencher cette sensation funeste qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, semblait étrangement puissante à ce moment précis.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup, Daphné Greengrass :<em>

Hermione avait refusé de répondre à la moindre question, et dès qu'elles eurent dépassé la bifurcation qui menait aux donjons de Serpentard, Daphné et Tracey avaient immédiatement pris la poudre d'escampette, marchant aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Les rumeurs voyageaient vite à Poudlard, et il leur fallait donc se rendre aux donjons sur le champ si elles voulaient être les premières à raconter l'histoire à tout le monde.

"Maintenant rappelle-toi," dit Daphné, "ne balance pas le coup du baiser dès qu'on entre, d'accord ? Ça marche mieux si on raconte toute l'histoire dans l'ordre."

Tracey hocha la tête avec excitation.

Et dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Tracey Davis prit une grande inspiration et hurla : "_Tout le monde ! Harry Potter ne pouvait pas lancer de Patronus et le Détraqueur l'a presque mangé et le professeur Quirrell l'a sauvé mais alors Potter est devenu méchant jusqu'à ce que Granger le ramène avec un baiser ! C'est le véritable amour, c'est sûr !_"

C'était une narration ordonnée, en un sens, songea Daphné.

La nouvelle échoua à produire la réaction attendue. La plupart des filles lui jetèrent un coup d'œil puis restèrent sur leurs sofas, et les garçons continuèrent simplement de lire dans leurs chaises.

"Oui," dit Pansy d'une voix aigre, de là où elle était assise, avec les pieds de Gregory sur ses genoux, affalée, lisant ce qui semblait être un livre de coloriage, "Millicent nous l'a déjà dit."

_Comment -_

"Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne l'as pas embrassé d'abord, Tracey ?" dirent Flora et Hestia Carrow depuis leur chaise. "Maintenant Potter va épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe ! _Tu_ aurais pu être son véritable amour et aller dans une riche maison noble et tout si seulement tu l'avais embrassée en premier !"

Le visage de Tracey était l'image même de la compréhension soudaine.

"_Quoi_ _?_" piailla Daphné. "L'amour ne fonctionne pas comme ça !"

"Bien sûr que si," dit Millicent depuis l'endroit où elle pratiquait un espèce de sortilège tout en regardant les eaux tourbillonnantes du lac de Poudlard à travers une fenêtre. "Le premier baiser remporte le prince."

_Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser !"_ hurla Daphné. "Hermione était _déjà_ son véritable amour ! C'est pour ça qu'_elle_ a pu le ramener !" Puis Daphné se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et grimaça intérieurement, mais après tout, il fallait bien s'adapter à son public.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, quoi ?" dit Gregory, bondissant sur ses pieds, loin des genoux de Pansy. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mlle. Bulstrode n'a pas raconté cette partie de l'histoire."

Tout le monde regardait Daphné à présent.

"Ah, ouais," dit Daphné, "Harry l'a repoussée et il a crié '_Je t'ai dit pas de bisou !' _Puis il a hurlé comme s'il était mourant et Fumseck à commencé à chanter pour lui - je ne suis plus sûre de ce qui s'est produit en premier, en fait -"

"Eh bien _moi_, je ne trouve pas que ça ressemble à du véritable amour," dirent les jumelles Carrow. "On dirait que c'est la _mauvaise personne _qui l'a embrassé."

"C'était censé être _moi_," murmura Tracey. Son visage exprimait encore la surprise. "_J'_étais censée être son véritable amour. Harry Potter était _mon_ général. J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû me battre contre Granger, pour lui -"

Daphné pivota vers elle, scandalisée : "_Toi ? _Prendre Harry des bras de Hermione ?"

"Ouais !" dit Tracey. "Moi !"

"Tu es dingue," énonça Daphné d'un ton convaincu. "_Même_ si tu l'avais embrassé en premier, tu sais ce que ça aurait fait de toi ? La pauvre petite fille amoureuse qui meurt à la fin de l'Acte 2."

"_Retires ça !"_ hurla Tracey.

Pendant ce temps, Gregory avait traversé la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où Vincent faisait ses devoirs. "M. Crabbe," dit Gregory d'une voix basse, "je pense que M. Malfoy devrait être mis au courant."

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup, Hermione Granger :<em>

Hermione regardait le papier scellé à la cire à la surface duquel était simplement écrit le nombre _42_.

_J'ai trouvé pourquoi on ne pouvait pas lancer le Patronus, Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir avec la possibilité qu'on ne soit pas assez heureux. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne pourrais même pas le dire au directeur. Ça doit être encore plus secret que la métamorphose partielle, pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais si tu dois jamais combattre un Détraqueur, le secret est là, crypté, afin que quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que c'est au sujet des Détraqueurs et du Patronus ne sache pas ce que cela veut dire..._

Elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle l'avait vu mourir, qu'elle avait vu ses parents mourir, tous ses amis mourir, tout le monde mourir. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa terreur de mourir seule car, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, celle-ci était encore trop douloureuse pour être prononcée.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il s'était souvenu de la mort de ses parents, et qu'il avait trouvé ça drôle.

_Il n'y a pas de lumière là où le Détraqueur t'emmène, Hermione. Pas de chaleur. Pas d'empathie. C'est un lieu où tu ne peux même pas comprendre le bonheur. Il y a de la douleur, et de la peur, et elles peuvent toujours te pousser à agir. Tu peux haïr et prendre du plaisir à détruire ce que tu hais. Tu peux rire en regardant d'autres gens souffrir. Mais tu ne peux jamais être heureux, tu ne peux même pas te souvenir de ce qui n'est plus là... je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais t'expliquer ce dont tu m'as sauvé. D'habitude, j'ai honte de causer des tracas aux autres, je ne peux pas supporter qu'on fasse des sacrifices pour moi, mais pour cette unique fois je dirai que peu importe ce que ce ça te coûtera de m'avoir embrassé, ne doute jamais une seconde que tu as bien agi._

Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le Détraqueur l'avait _peu_ touchée, à quel point les ténèbres où il l'avait emmenée avaient été réduites, superficielles.

Elle avait vu tout le monde mourir, et ça avait réussi à lui faire mal.

Hermione remit le papier dans sa bourse, comme une bonne fille se devait de le faire.

Mais elle avait vraiment eu envie de le lire.

Elle avait peur des Détraqueurs.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup, Minerva McGonagall :<em>

Elle se sentait glacée ; elle n'aurait pas dû être si frappée, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir autant de mal à faire face à Harry, mais après ce qu'il avait traversé... elle avait examiné le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, à la recherche du moindre signe de détraquage, et elle avait échoué à en trouver. Mais quelque chose dans le calme avec lequel il posait une question porteuse de si sombres présages lui causait une grande inquiétante. "M. Potter, il est impensable que je discute de tels sujets sans la permission du directeur !"

Le garçon dans son bureau reçut cette information sans changer d'expression. "Je préférerais ne pas déranger le directeur avec cette affaire," dit calmement Harry Potter. "J'_insiste_ pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé, en fait, et vous avez promis que notre conversation resterait privée. Alors laissez-moi le formuler ainsi. Je sais qu'il existe bel et bien une prophétie. Je sais que vous êtes celle qui l'avez initialement entendue de la bouche du professeur Trelawney. Je sais que la prophétie identifie l'enfant de James et Lily comme un danger pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je sais qui je suis, en fait tout le monde sait maintenant qui je suis, alors vous ne révélerez rien de dangereux ou de nouveau si vous me dites simplement ceci : Quelle était la _formulation exacte_ qui _m'a_ identifiée, moi, l'enfant de James et Lily ?"

La voix creuse de Trelawney fit écho dans son esprit -

IL NAÎTRA DE CEUX QUI L'ONT TROIS FOIS DÉFIÉ,

IL SERA NÉ LORSQUE MOURRA LE SEPTIÈME MOIS...

"Harry," dit le professeur McGonagall, "je ne peux pas te dire ça !" Que Harry en sache autant la glaçait déjà jusqu'aux os, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment Harry avait pu apprendre -

Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux étranges, emplis de peine. "Ne pouvez-vous pas éternuer sans la permission du directeur, professeur McGonagall ? Car je vous promets que j'ai une bonne raison de vous poser cette question, et une bonne raison de garder cette question privée."

"S'il te plaît Harry, ne fais pas ça," murmura-t-elle.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Une simple question. S'il vous plaît. Le nom de famille Potter a-t-il été _nommément_ mentionné ? La prophétie a-t-elle littéralement dit 'Potter' ?"

Elle regarda Harry pendant un bon moment. Elle n'aurait su dire ni pourquoi ni d'où lui venait ce sentiment que c'était un moment critique, qu'elle ne pouvait ni rejeter ni accepter cette requête avec légèreté -

"Non," dit-elle enfin. "S'il te plaît, Harry, ne m'interroge plus."

Le garçon sourit, et lui sembla que c'était avec une légère tristesse, et il dit : "Merci, Minerva. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon et d'honnête."

Et, alors qu'elle était encore bouche bée sous l'effet de la surprise, Harry Potter se leva et quitta son bureau ; et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle comprit que Harry avait prit son refus pour une réponse, et la bonne réponse qui plus est -

Harry referma la porte derrière lui.

La logique s'était présentée à lui avec l'étrange clarté du diamant. Harry n'aurait su dire si cela lui était venu pendant le chant de Fumseck, ou peut-être même avant.

Lord Voldemort avait tué James Potter. Il avait préféré épargner la vie de Lily Potter. Il avait donc continué son attaque dans le seul but de tuer leur jeune enfant.

Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'étaient généralement pas effrayés par les bébés.

Donc il y avait une prophétie disant que Harry Potter était un danger pour Lord Voldemort, et Lord Voldemort avait été au courant de cette prophétie.

"_Je te donne la rare chance de t'échapper. Mais je ne ferai pas l'effort de te maîtriser, et ta mort, ici, ne sauvera pas ton enfant. Écarte-toi, femme imbécile, si tu as le moindre bon sens !"_

Cela avait-il été un caprice, lui donner cette chance ? Mais alors il n'aurait pas essayé de la persuader. La prophétie l'avait-elle mis en garde contre toute tentative de tuer Lily Potter ? Mais alors il _aurait_ fait l'effort de la maîtriser. Lord Voldemort avait été _moyennement_ enclin à ne pas tuer Lily Potter. La préférence avait été plus forte qu'un caprice, mais pas aussi forte qu'un avertissement.

Supposons alors que quelqu'un que Lord Voldemort considérait comme un allié moindre ou un serviteur, quelqu'un d'utile sans être indispensable, ait supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'épargner la vie de Lily. Celle de Lily, mais pas celle de James.

Cette personne aurait su que Lord Voldemort attaquerait la maison des Potter. Elle aurait été à la fois au courant de la prophétie et du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant. Sans quoi elle n'aurait pas supplié pour que Lily ait la vie sauve.

Selon le professeur McGonagall, excepté elle, les deux autres personnes au courant de la prophétie étaient Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.

Severus Rogue, qui avait aimé Lily avant qu'elle ne soit Lily Potter, et qui avait haï James.

Rogue, donc, avait entendu la prophétie, et il l'avait répétée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il avait fait parce que la prophétie n'avait pas nommément mentionné les Potter. Ça avait été une énigme, et Severus ne l'avait résolue que trop tard.

Mais s'il avait été le _premier_ à entendre la prophétie et qu'il avait été prêt à la transmettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il aussi dite à Dumbledore, ou au professeur McGonagall ?

Donc c'était soit Dumbledore soit le professeur McGonagall qui l'avaient entendue en premier.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait aucune raison évidente de faire part d'une prophétie extrêmement cruciale et délicate au professeur de Métamorphose. Mais le professeur de Métamorphose avait toutes les raisons du monde de le dire au directeur.

Il semblait donc probable que ce soit le professeur McGonagall qui ait été la première à l'entendre.

La probabilité à priori disait que ça avait été de la bouche professeur Trelawney, le professeur de Divination à demeure de Poudlard. Les voyantes étaient rares, donc si vous comptiez la plupart des secondes que le professeur McGonagall avait passé en présence d'une voyante au cours de sa vie, la plupart de ces secondes-voyantes seraient des secondes-Trelawney.

Le professeur McGonagall l'avait dit à Dumbledore, et elle ne l'aurait dite à personne d'autre sans en avoir reçu la permission.

C'était donc Albus Dumbledore qui s'était arrangé pour que Severus Rogue apprenne la prophétie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et Dumbledore lui-même avait résolu l'énigme avec succès, sans quoi il n'aurait pas choisi _Severus_, qui avait jadis aimé Lily, comme intermédiaire.

Dumbledore s'était délibérément arrangé pour que Lord Voldemort entende la prophétie, dans l'espoir de l'attirer vers sa fin. Peut-être que Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour que Severus n'entende qu'une _partie_ de la prophétie, ou peut-être existait-il d'autres prophéties dont Severus était resté ignorant... par un moyen ou un autre, Dumbledore avait su qu'une attaque _immédiate_ sur les Potter mènerait forcément à la défaite _immédiate_ de Lord Voldemort, même si Lord Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas cru cela. Ou peut-être que cela avait juste été un coup de chance dans la folie de Dumbledore, dans son goût pour les complots étranges...

Severus avait finit par se retrouver au service de Dumbledore ; peut-être les Mangemorts ne l'auraient-ils pas regardé d'un œil tendre s'ils avaient appris le rôle qu'il avait joué dans leur défaite.

Dumbledore avait essayé de s'arranger pour que la mère de Harry soit épargnée. Mais cette partie de son plan avait échoué. Et il avait sciemment condamné James Potter à mourir.

Dumbledore était responsable de la mort des parents de Harry. _Si_ tout le raisonnement logique était correct. Harry ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire que mettre fin à la guerre des sorciers ne comptait pas comme circonstance atténuante. Mais cela... _l'embêtait quand même beaucoup_.

Et l'heure était venue, et même depuis longtemps passée, de demander à Draco Malfoy ce que l'_autre_ camp de cette guerre avait à dire sur la personnalité d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	47. Théorie de l'identité individuelle

NdT : J'utilise le mot anglais sentient à la façon de Guy Abadia dans sa traduction de _L'Étoile et le Fouet_ (_Whipping Star_ de Frank Herbert).

* * *

><p>Tout complot voit advenir un moment où la victime commence à avoir des soupçons ; et, jetant un regard en arrière, elle voit une série d'événements pointant tous dans une unique direction. Et Père avait expliqué à Draco que lorsque ce moment survient, la perspective de la perte peut sembler si insupportable à la victime, l'admission de sa crédulité peut lui sembler si humiliante, qu'elle nie malgré tout l'existence d'un complot, et le jeu peut alors continuer longtemps.<p>

Père avait prévenu Draco qu'il ne devrait plus recommencer.

Mais avant, il avait laissé M. Avery finir tous les cookies qu'il avait escroqués à Draco tandis que ce dernier regardait en pleurant. Tout le bocal de délicieux cookies que Père lui avait donné à peine quelques heures plus tôt, car Draco les avaient tous perdus au jeu contre M. Avery, jusqu'au dernier.

C'était donc une sensation familière que Draco avait ressentie au fond de son estomac quand Grégory lui avait parlé du Baiser.

Parfois, vous jetiez un regard en arrière, et vous voyiez des choses...

(Dans une salle sans lumière - on ne pouvait plus tout à fait la qualifier d'_inusitée_, puisqu'elle avait été mise à profit de façon hebdomadaire pendant les quelques mois précédents - un garçon était assis, enveloppé dans une houppelande à capuche, avec un globe de cristal éteint posé sur le bureau devant lui. Réfléchissant en silence, réfléchissant dans les ténèbres, attendant qu'une porte ouverte laisse entrer la lumière.)

Harry avait repoussé Granger et il avait dit : '_Je t'ai dit pas de bisou ! '_

Il dirait probablement quelque chose comme : '_Elle l'a fait juste pour m'agacer la dernière fois, exactement comme elle m'a fait aller à ce rendez-vous galant._

Mais l'histoire vérifiée était que Granger avait été prête à refaire face au Détraqueur afin d'aider Harry ; qu'elle l'avait embrassé en pleurant, alors qu'il était perdu dans les profondeurs du détraquage ; et que son baiser l'avait ramené.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à de la rivalité, pas même à de la rivalité amicale.

Ça ressemblait au genre d'amitié qu'on ne voyait généralement même pas dans les pièces.

Alors pourquoi Harry avait-il fait grimper les murs gelés de Poudlard à son amie ?

Parce que c'était le genre de chose que Harry Potter faisait à ses amis ?

Père avait dit à Draco que pour appréhender un complot étrange, une technique consistait à regarder ce qui _finissait_ par arriver, en partant du principe que c'était le résultat _attendu_, et à se demander qui en bénéficiait.

Ce qui avait finit par arriver après que Draco et Granger combattent Harry Potter ensemble... c'était que Draco avait commencé à avoir des sentiments beaucoup plus amicaux envers Granger.

Qui bénéficiait de voir l'héritier Malfoy devenir l'ami d'une sorcière Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Qui en bénéficiait et était connu pour ce genre de complot ?

Qui en bénéficiait et était peut-être capable de manipuler Harry Potter ?

Dumbledore.

Et si c'était vrai alors Draco _devrait_ aller voir Père et tout lui dire, quoi qu'il arrive ensuite, peu importe ce qui arriverait ensuite, Draco ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait ensuite, c'était horrible au-delà de toute imagination. Ce qui le poussait à s'accrocher désespérément à la dernière parcelle d'espoir que les choses n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elles avaient l'air d'être...

...Draco se souvenait aussi de ça, lors de la leçon de M. Avery.

Draco n'avait pas prévu de se confronter immédiatement à Harry. Il essayait encore de deviser un test expérimental, quelque chose que Harry ne percerait pas facilement à jour, où il ne pourrait pas faire semblant. Mais Vincent lui avait alors porté un message disant que Harry voulait le rencontrer tôt cette semaine, vendredi au lieu de samedi.

Et Draco était là, dans la salle obscure, un globe de cristal éteint sur son bureau. Il attendait.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent.

Des pas approchèrent.

La porte émit un doux craquement en s'ouvrant, révélant Harry Potter, qui était habillé de sa propre houppelande ; il s'avança dans la salle obscure, et la solide porte se referma derrière lui avait un léger clic.

Draco toucha le globe de cristal et la salle s'illumina d'une puissante lumière verte. Elle projetait les ombres des bureaux jusqu'au sol et se réfléchissait jusqu'à lui depuis les dossiers incurvés des chaises, faite de photons qui rebondissaient sur le bois d'une façon telle que l'angle d'incidence était égal à l'angle de réflexion.

Au moins, _cette_ partie de ce qu'il avait appris n'avait probablement pas été un mensonge.

Harry avait tressailli lorsque le globe s'était illuminé, il s'était arrêté, puis il avait repris son approche. "Bonjour, Draco," dit doucement Harry, relevant sa capuche à l'approche du bureau de Draco. "Merci d'être venu. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton horaire habituel -"

"De rien," dit Draco d'une voix sans timbre.

Harry traîna l'une des chaises pour faire face à Draco, et les pieds de la chaise émirent un léger crissement en raclant le sol. Il fit pivoter la chaise, pour qu'elle soit à l'envers, et il l'enfourcha, ses bras croisés contre le dossier. Le visage du garçon était pensif, sourcils froncés, sérieux, un air très adulte, même pour Harry Potter.

"J'ai une question importante à te poser," dit Harry, "mais avant cela, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais que nous fassions."

Draco ne dit rien, et il commença à ressentir une certaine lassitude. Une partie de lui voulait juste en avoir fini avec tout cela.

"Dis moi, Draco," dit Harry. "Pourquoi les Moldus ne laissent-ils jamais de fantômes derrière eux lorsqu'ils meurent ?"

"Parce que les Moldus n'ont pas d'âme, évidemment," dit Draco. Il ne se rendit compte que cela contredisait peut-être les opinons politiques de Harry qu'après avoir prononcé ces mots, et il décida qu'il s'en fichait. Et puis après tout, c'_était _évident.

Le visage de Harry ne fit montre d'aucune surprise. "Avant de te poser ma question importante, je veux voir si tu peux apprendre le Patronus."

Pendant un instant, l'absurdité patente estomaqua Draco. Bon vieux Harry impossible-à-prédire-où-à-comprendre. Draco se demandait parfois si Harry utilisait délibérément cette tactique afin de désorienter ses interlocuteurs.

Puis il comprit, et il se redressa et s'éloigna du bureau d'un seul mouvement furieux. C'en était trop. C'était fini. "Comme les serviteurs de Dumbledore," cracha-t-il.

"Comme Salazar Serpentard," dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Draco failli trébucha au beau milieu de son premier pas en direction de la porte.

Il se retourna lentement vers Harry.

"Je ne sais pas où tu es allé dénicher ça," dit Draco, "mais c'est faux, tout le monde sait que le Patronus est un sortilège Gryffondor -"

"Salazar Serpentard pouvait lancer un Patronus corporel," dit Harry. Sa main darda vers ses robes et en tira un livre dont le titre avait été écrit en blanc sur vert, ce qui le rendait donc presque impossible à déchiffrer dans la lumière verdâtre ; mais il avait l'air ancien. "J'ai découvert ça en faisant des recherches sur le Patronus. Et j'ai trouvé la référence originale et emprunté le livre à la bibliothèque juste au cas où tu ne me croirais pas. Et l'auteur de ce livre ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de _surprenant_ à ce que Salazar ait été capable de lancer un Patronus ; la croyance en l'incapacité des Serpentard à lancer ce sort doit être récente. Et une note historique de plus, même si je n'ai pas le livre sur moi : Godric Gryffondor n'en a jamais été capable."

Après avoir essayé six fois de révéler l'imposture de Harry, chaque tentative plus ridicule que la précédente, Draco se rendit compte que Harry ne mentait tout simplement _pas_ au sujet de ce qui était écrit dans les livres. Malgré cela, lorsque les mains de Harry ouvrirent le livre à un marque-page, Draco se pencha en avant et étudia l'emplacement pointé par le doigt de Harry.

_Puis les feux de Serdaigle s'abattirent sur les ténèbres qui avaient masqué l'aile gauche de l'armée de Lord Foul, brisant celles-ci, et il fut révélé que Lord Gryffondor avait dit vrai ; la peur qu'ils avaient tous ressentie n'avait pas une source naturelle mais provenait d'une triple douzaine de Détraqueurs à qui les âmes des vaincus avaient été promises. Lady Poufsouffle et Lord Serpentard firent immédiatement jaillir leur Patronus, un large blaireau en colère et un serpent d'argent étincelant, et alors que les ombres quittaient leur cœur, les défenseurs relevèrent leur tête. Et Lady Serdaigle rit, et remarqua que Lord Foul était fort simplet, car ce serait maintenant son armée qui serait sujette à la peur, pas les défenseurs de Poudlard. Et pourtant Lord Serpentard dit : "Simplet, il ne l'est pas, cela j'en suis certain." Et à ses côtés, Lord Gryffondor étudia le champ de bataille, alors qu'un air inquiet s'abattait sur ses traits..._

Draco releva les yeux. "Alors ?"

Harry ferma le livre et le mit dans sa bourse. "Chaos et Soleil ont tous deux des soldats capables de lancer des Patronus corporels. Ceux-ci peuvent être utilisés pour transmettre des messages. Si tu ne peux pas apprendre ce sort, l'armée Dragon aura un désavantage militaire sévère -"

Draco s'en fichait, et il le dit à Harry. Sa voix était probablement plus acerbe qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Harry ne cilla pas. "Alors j'invoque la faveur que tu me dois, de cette fois où j'ai empêché qu'une émeute ne se déclenche lors de notre première leçon de vol sur balais. Je vais essayer de t'enseigner le Patronus, et je veux que tu me fasses la faveur d'essayer de ton mieux et honnêtement. Par l'honneur de la maison Malfoy, j'espère que tu le feras."

Draco ressentit de nouveau une certaine lassitude. Si Harry avait demandé à n'importe quel autre moment, ç'aurait été une juste contrepartie à la faveur due, étant donné que le sortilège n'était pas vraiment Gryffondor. Mais...

"_Pourquoi ?_" dit Draco.

"Pour découvrir si tu peux faire cette chose que Salazar Serpentard pouvait faire," dit Harry d'une voix neutre. "C'est un test expérimental, et je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il signifie avant que tu ne l'aies exécuté. Vas-tu le faire ?"

... C'_était _probablement une bonne idée de se décharger de cette faveur en faisant quelque chose d'innocent, et ce d'autant plus que l'heure de rompre avec Harry Potter semblait être venue. "Très bien."

Harry fit émerger une baguette de ses robes et la posa contre le globe. "Pas vraiment la meilleure couleur pour apprendre le Patronus," dit Harry. "Je veux dire, une lumière verte, exactement de la même teinte que celle du sort de Mort. Mais l'argent est aussi une couleur Serpentard, non ? _Dulak._" La lumière disparut, et Harry murmura les deux premières phrases du sortilège de lumière continue, relançant cette partie du sort, même si aucun d'eux n'aurait pu lancer le sortilège en entier. Puis Harry toucha le globe de nouveau, et la pièce s'éclaira d'argent étincelant, mais aussi doux et apaisant.

C'est le temps que Draco mit à comprendre ce que la phrase précédente de Harry impliquait. "Tu as vu un _sort de Mort_ depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Quand - comment -"

"Lance le Patronus," dit Harry, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, "et je te le dirai."

Draco comprima ses paupières à l'aide de ses mains, masquant la lumière argentée. "Tu sais, je devrais vraiment me souvenir que tu es trop _bizarre _pour faire des complots _normaux _!"

Depuis les ténèbres qu'il s'était imposé, il entendit le ricanement de Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry observait Draco de près alors que celui-ci terminait sa dernière répétition des gestes préliminaires, la partie du sort qui était difficile à apprendre ; le brandissement final et la prononciation n'avaient pas besoin d'être précis. Harry n'avait pas pu repérer d'imperfection lors des trois dernières répétitions, mais il avait aussi ressentit une étrange impulsion, celle d'ajuster des détails au sujet desquels M. Lupin n'avait rien dit, comme l'angle du coude de Draco, ou la direction vers laquelle son pied pointait ; ça avait peut-être été entièrement le fruit de son imagination, ça l'était même probablement, mais Harry avait décidé de quand même suivre son instinct, juste au cas où.<p>

"Très bien," dit doucement Harry. Il y avait une tension dans sa poitrine, et elle lui rendait la parole légèrement ardue. "Bon, nous n'avons pas de Détraqueur ici, mais ça ne fait rien. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Draco, quand ton père m'a parlé à la gare, il a dit que tu étais ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, et il a menacé de laisser tomber toutes ses autres ambitions pour se venger de moi si jamais il t'arrivait malheur."

"Il... quoi ?" La voix de Draco s'était brutalement interrompue, et son regard était devenu étrange. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis _ça _?"

"Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?" Harry ne laissa pas ses traits bouger, mais il pouvait deviner ce que Draco pensait ; que Harry avait comploté pour séparer Draco de son père et qu'il ne devrait rien dire qui puisse les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. "Il y a toujours eu une seule personne d'importance à tes yeux, et je sais exactement quelle pensée heureuse te permettra de lancer le Patronus. Tu me l'as dit à la gare avant le premier jour de cours. Un jour, tu es tombé de ton balais et tu t'es brisé des côtes. Ça t'a fait plus mal que tout ce que tu avais ressenti auparavant, et tu as pensé que tu allais mourir. Fais comme si cette peur venait d'un Détraqueur qui serait debout devant toi, habillé d'une cape en lambeaux, et qui ressemblerait à quelque chose de mort qu'on aurait laissé dans l'eau. Puis lance le Patronus, et quand tu brandiras la baguette pour repousser le Détraqueur, pense à la façon dont ton père a tenu ta main pour que tu n'aies pas peur ; puis pense à tout l'amour qu'il a pour toi, et à celui que tu as pour lui, et mets tout cela dans ta voix lorsque tu dira _Expecto Patronum_. Pour l'honneur de la maison Malfoy, et pas seulement parce que tu m'as promis une faveur. Montre-moi que tu ne m'as pas menti ce jour là, à la gare, quand tu m'as dit que Lucius était un bon père. Montre-moi que tu peux faire ce dont Salazar Serpentard était capable."

Et Harry fit un pas en arrière, derrière Draco, hors de son champ de vision, afin qu'il ne soit face qu'au vieux bureau d'enseignant et au tableau noir au fond de la salle inusitée.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, l'étrange regard toujours présent, puis il se détourna et regarda devant lui. Harry vit l'exhalation, l'inhalation. La baguette pivota une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Les doigts de Draco glissèrent sur la baguette, de la bonne distance -

Draco abaissa sa baguette.

"C'est trop -" dit Draco, "je ne peux pas y _penser _correctement pendant que tu regardes -"

Harry se détourna et commença à marcher vers la porte. "Je reviendrai dans une minute," dit Harry. "Maintiens juste ta pensée heureuse et le Patronus restera."

* * *

><p>De derrière Draco vint le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau.<p>

Il entendit les pas de Harry entrer dans la salle, mais il ne se retourna pas pour regarder.

Harry ne dit rien non plus. Le silence s'étira.

Enfin -

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut _dire_ ?" dit Draco. Sa voix vacillait un peu.

"Ça veut dire que tu aimes ton père," dit la voix de Harry. Ce qui était exactement ce que Draco avait pensé, et il essayait de ne pas pleurer devant Harry. C'est trop juste, beaucoup trop juste -

Devant Draco, à même le sol, se trouvait la forme étincelante d'un serpent que Draco reconnu ; un Bungarus Candidus, un serpent initialement amené à leur manoir par Lord Abraxas Malfoy, après un séjour dans un pays lointain quelconque, et depuis ce jour, Père avait conservé un Bungarus Candidus dans l'ophidiarium. La particularité du Bungarus Candidus était que sa morsure ne faisait pas très mal. Père avait dit cela, puis il avait dit à Draco qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ caresser l'animal, peu importe qui le surveillerait. Le venin tuait vos nerfs si vite que vous n'aviez pas le temps de sentir la douleur à mesure que le poison se répandait. Vous pouviez en mourir même après avoir utilisé des sorts de soin. Il mangeait d'autres serpents. Il était aussi Serpentard qu'une créature pouvait l'être.

C'était pourquoi on avait forgé la tête de la cane de Père à l'image de celle d'un Bungarus Candidus.

Le serpent lumineux darda sa langue, qui était d'argent elle aussi ; et il commença, sans que l'on sache comment, à _sourire_, avec plus de chaleur qu'un reptile n'aurait jamais dû le faire.

Et Draco comprit alors -

"Mais," dit Draco, regardant encore le magnifique serpent étincelant, "_tu_ ne peux pas lancer le Patronus." Maintenant que Draco l'avait lancé, il comprenait pourquoi c'était important. On pouvait être méchant, comme Dumbledore, et malgré tout lancer le Patronus, tant qu'on avait _quelque chose_ de lumineux à l'intérieur de soi. Mais si Harry Potter n'avait pas la moindre pensée qui puisse ainsi briller -

"Le sortilège du Patronus est plus complexe que tu le penses," dit Harry avec sérieux. "Tous ceux qui échouent à le lancer ne sont pas des gens mauvais, ni même des gens tristes. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je _peux_ le lancer. Je l'ai fait à mon deuxième essai, après m'être rendu compte de l'erreur que j'avais faite la première fois que j'avais fait face au Détraqueur. Mais, eh bien, ma vie a tendance à être singulière, et mon Patronus a une forme étrange, et je vais la garder secrète pour le moment -"

"Et je suis juste censé _croire_ ça ?"

"Tu peux demander au professeur Quirrell si tu ne me crois pas," dit Harry. "Demande-lui si Harry Potter peut lancer un Patronus corporel, et dis-lui que je t'ai dit de demander. Il saura que la requête vient de moi, personne d'autre ne pourrait le savoir."

Oh, et maintenant Draco devait faire confiance au _professeur Quirrell ?_ Mais quand même, connaissant Harry, ça pouvait être vrai ; et le professeur Quirrell ne mentirait pas pour des raisons triviales.

Le serpent radieux tourna sa tête de gauche à droite, comme à la recherche d'une proie inexistante, puis il s'enroula sur lui-même comme pour se reposer.

"Je me demande," dit doucement Harry, "quand c'est arrivé, quelle année, quelle génération, quel jour les Serpentard ont arrêté d'essayer d'apprendre le Patronus. Quand les gens ont commencé à penser, quand les Serpentard eux-mêmes ont commencé à penser qu'être trompeur et ambitieux, c'était être froid et malheureux. Et si Serpentard savait que ses élèves ne se fatiguaient même plus à venir apprendre le Patronus, je me demande s'il souhaiterait n'être jamais né ? Je me demande quand tout est allé de travers, quand la maison Serpentard est allée de travers."

La créature étincelante disparut en un clin d'œil, car l'agitation qui montait en Draco l'empêchait de maintenir le sort. Il pivota pour faire face à Harry et dut se contrôler pour ne pas lever sa baguette. "Qu'est-ce que _tu_ sais de la maison Serpentard _ou_ de Salazar Serpentard ? _Tu_ n'as jamais été réparti dans ma maison, qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de -"

Et c'est _là_ que Draco se rendit _enfin_ compte.

"_Tu as été Trié à Serpentard ! "_ dit Draco. "C'est _ça_, et après tu, tu as, je ne sais pas, tu as _claqué des doigts_ -" Draco avait un jour demandé à Père s'il serait plus malin de se faire répartir dans une autre maison, pour que tout le monde lui fasse confiance, et Père avait sourit et dit qu'il y avait lui aussi pensé à son âge, mais qu'il était impossible de tromper le Choixpeau...

... jusqu'à ce que _Harry Potter_ arrive.

Comment avait-il pu croire _une minute_ que _Harry_ était un _Serdaigle_ ?

"Une hypothèse intéressante," dit calmement Harry. "Sais-tu que tu es la seconde personne de Poudlard à inventer une théorie de ce genre ? Du moins, tu es le second à me l'avoir dite en face -"

"Rogue," dit Draco avec certitude. Le directeur sa Maison n'était pas un idiot.

"Professeur Quirrell, _bien sûr_," dit Harry. "Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, Severus m'a en effet demandé comment j'étais parvenu à rester hors de sa maison et si j'avais été en possession de quelque chose que le Choixpeau voulait. J'imagine qu'on pourrait dire que tu es le troisième. Oh, mais la théorie du professeur Quirrell était légèrement différente de la tienne, cela dit. Pourrais-je avoir ta parole de ne pas le répéter ?"

Draco hocha la tête sans même y penser. Qu'était-il censé faire, répondre non ?

"Le professeur Quirrell pensait que Dumbledore n'était pas satisfait de la décision du Choixpeau au sujet du Survivant."

Et à l'instant où Harry le dit, Draco sut, il _sut_ que c'était vrai, c'était juste _évident_. Qui Dumbledore croyait-il tromper ?

... enfin, à part tous les habitants de Poudlard à l'exception de Rogue et Quirrell, et _Harry_ le croyait peut-être...

Draco marcha jusqu'à son bureau, comme frappé de stupeur, et il s'assit assez vite pour que cela lui fasse légèrement mal. Ce genre de chose arrivait à peu près une fois par mois avec Harry, et ça n'avait pas encore eu lieu ce janvier, donc le temps était venu.

Son semblable Serpentard, qui se croyait ou ne se croyait pas être un Serdaigle, se rassit dans la chaise qu'il avait utilisée plus tôt, maintenant en travers, et regarda Draco, une expression aigüe sur le visage.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé _faire_ à présent, s'il devait essayer de persuader le Serpentard perdu que non, il _n'était pas_ vraiment un Serdaigle... ou essayer de découvrir si Harry était secrètement allié à Dumbledore, mais cela sembla soudainement moins probable... mais alors _pourquoi_ Harry avait-il monté ce coup entre lui et Granger...

Il aurait _vraiment_ dû se souvenir que Harry était trop bizarre pour les complots normaux.

"Harry," dit Draco. "t'es-tu délibérément opposé au général Soleil et à moi dans le seul but de nous faire travailler ensemble contre toi ?"

Harry hocha la tête sans hésiter, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et qu'il n'y avait pas à en avoir honte.

"Toute cette histoire avec les gants, nous faire grimper les murs de Poudlard, le _seul but_ était de faire que Granger et moi soyons plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Et même avant ça. Tu complotes ça depuis très longtemps. Depuis le _début_."

Encore le hochement de tête.

"POURQUOIIIIIIIIIII ?"

Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent un instant, seule réaction face à un Draco qui criait si fort dans la salle fermée qu'il se faisait mal aux oreilles. POURQUOI, POURQUOI, POURQUOI Harry Potter FAISAIT-IL ce genre de choses...

Puis Harry dit : "Pour que les Serpentard puissent à nouveau lancer le Patronus."

"_Ça... n'a... aucun... SENS !"_ Draco était conscient du fait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa voix, mais il ne semblait pas être capable de s'arrêter. "_Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Granger ?_"

"Les motifs," dit Harry. Son visage était maintenant très sérieux, très grave. "Comme un quart d'enfants nés sorciers de parents Cracmols. Un motif simple, impossible à rater, que tu reconnaîtrais instantanément si tu savais quoi chercher ; alors que, étant ignorant de celui-ci, tu ne te rendrais même pas compte que c'est un indice. Le poison de la maison Serpentard a déjà été vu dans le monde Moldu. C'est une prédiction _à l'avance_, Draco, j'aurais pu te l'écrire avant notre premier jours de cours, juste en t'entendant parler à la gare de King's Cross. Laisse-moi te décrire le genre de personnes vraiment pathétiques qui traînent aux rassemblements politiques de ton père, des familles Sang-Pur qui ne seraient jamais invitées au manoir Malfoy. Garde à l'esprit que _je_ ne les ai jamais rencontrés, je prédis juste leur existence en reconnaissant le motif de ce qui est en train d'arriver à la maison Serpentard -"

Et Harry Potter commença à décrire les Parkinson et les Montagues et les Boles d'une précision au calme tranchant avec laquelle Draco n'aurait même pas osé _penser_ au cas où il y aurait eu un Legilimens dans les environs, c'était _au-delà_ de l'insulte, ils _tueraient_ Harry si jamais ils l'apprenaient...

"Pour résumer," conclut Harry, "ils n'ont aucun pouvoir eux-mêmes. Ils n'ont aucune fortune. S'ils n'avaient pas de Moldus à haïr, si tous les Moldus disparaissaient, comme ils disent le _souhaiter_, ils se réveilleraient un matin et découvriraient qu'ils n'ont _rien_. Mais tant qu'il peuvent dire que les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs, ils peuvent se sentir eux-même supérieurs, ils peuvent avoir l'impression qu'ils font partie de la classe dominante. Même si ton père ne songerait jamais à les inviter à dîner, même s'il n'y a pas le moindre Gallion dans leurs chambres fortes, même s'ils ont eu de pires scores à leur B.U.S.E que le pire des nés-Moldus de Poudlard. Même s'ils ne peuvent plus jeter le Patronus. Pour eux, tout est de la faute des Moldus, il ont autre chose à blâmer que leurs propres échecs, et cela les rend encore plus faible. C'est ce que la maison Serpentard devient : _pathétique_. Et la racine du problème, c'est la haine des Moldus."

"Salazar Serpentard lui-même a dit que les Moldus devaient être chassés ! Qu'ils affaiblissaient notre sang -" la voix de Draco était devenue un cri.

"_Salazar avait tort, c'est un fait _!Tu le _sais_, Draco ! Et cette _haine_ empoisonne toute ta maison, tu ne pourrais pas lancer de Patronus avec une pensée comme celle-là !"

"Alors pourquoi _Salazar Serpentard_ pouvait-il lancer le Patronus ?"

Harry essuyait de la sueur de son front. "Parce que les choses ont _changé_ entre alors et maintenant ! Écoutes, Draco, il y a trois cent ans, tu aurais pu trouver de grands scientifiques, aussi grands que Salazar, à leur façon, qui auraient dit que d'autres Moldus étaient inférieurs à cause de leur couleur de peau -"

"_Couleur de peau ?_" dit Draco.

"Je sais, la couleur de peau au lieu de quelque chose de vraiment important comme la pureté du sang, n'est-ce pas ridicule ? Mais alors, quelque chose dans le monde a changé, et _aujourd'hui_, tu ne trouveras plus aucun grand scientifique pour dire que la couleur de peau devrait avoir de l'importance, seulement des rebuts comme ceux que je t'ai décrit plus tôt. Salazar Serpentard a fait cette erreur à l'époque où tout le monde la faisait, parce qu'il a grandit en le croyant, pas parce qu'il avait _désespérément besoin de quelque chose à haïr_. Il y en a eu une poignée qui ont fait mieux que tous les autres, et _ils_ étaient exceptionnellement bons. Mais ceux qui se contentaient d'accepter ce que tout le monde pensait n'étaient pas _exceptionnellement_ méchants. La triste vérité, c'est que les gens ne remarquent tout simplement pas les problèmes moraux tant que quelqu'un ne le pointe pas du doigt ; et une fois qu'ils sont aussi âgés que Salazar l'était quand il a rencontré Godric, ils ont perdu leur capacité à changer d'avis. Ce n'est qu'_alors_ que Poudlard a été construite, et l'école a commencé à envoyer des lettres aux Moldus, car Godric avait insisté, et de plus en plus de gens commencèrent à remarquer que les Moldus _n'étaient pas_ différents. Maintenant c'est un gros problème politique au lieu d'être quelque chose que tout le monde croit sans même y penser. Et la _bonne_ réponse, c'est que les Moldus ne sont _pas_ plus faibles que les Sang-Pur. Alors _maintenant_, ceux qui se retrouvent à militer pour ce que Salazar croyait autrefois, ce sont soit des gens qui ont grandi dans des environnements Sang-Pur très fermés, comme toi, _soit_ des gens qui sont eux-mêmes si pathétiques qu'ils ont désespérément besoin de se sentir supérieurs à d'autres ; des gens qui aiment haïr."

"Ça ne... ça n'a pas l'air vrai..." dit la voix de Draco. Ses oreilles écoutaient, et il se demandait pourquoi il ne trouvait rien de mieux à répondre.

"Ah bon ? Draco, tu _sais_ maintenant qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche chez Hermione Granger. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu du mal à la laisser tomber du toit. Alors qu'elle avait bu une potion de Chute Plumée, alors que tu savais qu'elle était en sécurité. Quel genre de personne veut la _tuer_, pas parce qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal mais seulement parce qu'elle est née-Moldue ? Même si elle n'est, si elle n'est qu'une jeune fille qui les aiderait pour leurs devoirs sans hésiter s'ils, s'ils le lui demandaient," la voix de Harry se brisa, "quel genre de personne veut la voir _mourir_ ?"

_Père -_

Draco se senti déchiré en deux morceaux, il avait l'impression que la vision binoculaire devenait difficile, _Granger est une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle devrait mourir_ et une fille suspendue à sa main sur le toit, comme de voir double, voir double -

"Et quelqu'un qui ne veut _pas_ la voir mourir ne veut pas traîner avec le genre de personne qui le _veut_ ! C'est _tout_ ce que les gens voient quand ils regardent Serpentard aujourd'hui, pas les plans intelligents, pas la quête de grandeur, juste la haine des Moldus ! J'ai payé une Mornille à Morag pour qu'elle demande à Padma pourquoi elle n'était pas allée à Serpentard, on sait tous les deux qu'elle a eu le choix. Et Morag m'a dit que Padma l'a juste _regardée d'un drôle d'air_ et qu'elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas Pansy Parkinson. Tu vois ? Les meilleurs élèves, ceux qui ont les vertus de plus d'une maison, les élèves qui ont le _choix_, ils vont sous le Choixpeau en pensant _n'importe où mais pas Serpentard_, et quelqu'un comme Padma se retrouve à Serdaigle. Et... je pense que le Choixpeau essaie de maintenir un équilibre dans la répartition, alors il remplit les rangs de Serpentard avec tous ceux qui ne _sont pas_ dégoûtés par toute cette haine. Alors au lieu de Padma Patil, Serpentard a Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'est pas très rusée, elle n'est pas très ambitieuse, mais elle correspond au genre de personne qui ne trouve rien à redire à ce que Serpentard est en train de devenir. Et plus de Padmas vont à Serdaigle et plus de Pansies vont à Serpentard plus le processus s'accélère. _C'est en train de détruire Serpentard, Draco !_"

Cela avait les échos d'une horrible vérité, Padma _avait_ appartenu à Serpentard... et Serpentard avait eu Pansy au lieu d'elle... Père se ralliait aux familles inférieures comme celles des Parkinsons parce qu'ils étaient une source de soutien pratique, mais Père ne s'était pas rendu compte des _conséquences_ qu'il y avait à associer le nom de Serpentard au leur...

"Je ne peux pas -" dit Draco, mais il n'était même pas sûr de ce dont il était incapable - "Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ de moi ?"

"Je ne sais pas très bien comment soigner la maison Serpentard," dit lentement Harry. "Mais je suis certain que c'est quelque chose que nous allons devoir faire, toi et moi. L'aube de la science a mit des siècles à se lever sur le monde Moldu, ça n'a eu lieu que lentement, mais plus la science devenait forte, plus ce genre de haine battait en retraite." La voix de Harry était maintenant douce. "Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ça s'est fait ainsi, mais c'est comme ça que ça a eu lieu, historiquement. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose dans la science qui ressemblait au Patronus, qui repoussait toutes sortes de ténèbres et de folies, pas immédiatement, mais ça a semblé suivre la science partout où elle est allé. Les Lumières, c'est comme ça qu'on a appelé ça dans le monde Moldu. Ça a un rapport avec la quête de la vérité, je pense... avec la capacité de changer ses croyances, de quitter celles que l'on avait en grandissant... avec la pensée _logique_, avec la capacité de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a aucune _raison_ de haïr quelqu'un parce que leur couleur de peau est différente, tout comme il n'y a aucune raison de haïr Hermione Granger... ou peut-être qu'il y a là autre chose que même moi je ne comprends pas. Mais nous appartenons tous les deux aux Lumières maintenant. Réparer Serpentard n'est qu'une des choses que nous devons faire."

"Laisse-moi réfléchir," dit Draco, sa voix semblable à un croassement, "s'il te plaît," et il posa sa tête entre ses mains, et réfléchit.

* * *

><p>Draco réfléchit un long moment, les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux pour masquer le monde, aucun son hormis celui de sa respiration et de celle de Harry. Tout le raisonnement persuasif de Harry, les parcelles de vérité évidentes qui s'y trouvaient ; et contre cela, l'évidence, l'hypothèse parfaite et totalement évidente quant à ce qui était en train de se passer <em>réellement<em>...

Après un moment, Draco releva enfin la tête.

"Ça m'a l'air vrai," dit doucement Draco.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry.

"Alors," continua Draco, "c'est maintenant que tu m'amènes à Dumbledore, pour officialiser la chose ?"

Il avait gardé un ton très nonchalant.

"Ah, ouais," dit Harry. "C'est le truc sur lequel je voulais t'interroger, à vrai dire -"

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines, devint solide, se brisa -

"Le professeur Quirrell m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir, et, eh bien, peu importe ta réponse, je suis déjà stupide de n'avoir pas pensé à te poser la question plus tôt. Tout le monde à Gryffondor pense que Dumbledore est un saint, les Poufsouffle pensent qu'il est fou, les Serdaigle sont très fiers d'avoir réussit à comprendre qu'il faisait seulement semblant d'être fou, mais je n'ai jamais interrogé de Serpentard. Je pense que j'étais censé en savoir assez pour ne pas commettre ce genre d'erreur. Mais même si _tu_ penses que Dumbledore ne voit aucun problème à l'idée d'une conspiration visant à réparer la maison Serpentard, j'imagine que je n'ai rien manqué d'important."

...

...

...

"Tu sais," dit Draco, sa voix remarquablement calme, tout bien considéré, "à chaque fois que je me demande si tu fais ce genre de chose juste pour m'agacer, je me dis que ça _doit _être accidentel, que _personne_ ne pourrait faire ce genre de chose exprès, même s'ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces jusqu'à ce que du sang leur sorte par les oreilles. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas t'étrangler."

"Hein ?"

Puis s'étrangler _lui-même_, parce que Harry _avait_ grandi chez les Moldus, puis Dumbledore l'avait écarté de Serpentard, vers Serdaigle, en douceur, et il était donc parfaitement plausible que Harry ne sache _rien_, et Draco n'avait jamais pensé à lui _en parler_.

Ou alors Harry avait deviné que Draco ne se joindrait pas à Dumbledore si facilement, auquel cas ceci était juste la prochaine étape du plan de Dumbledore...

Mais si Harry n'était _vraiment_ pas au courant pour Dumbledore, alors le prévenir était plus important que _tout le reste_.

"Très bien," dit Draco après avoir pris le temps d'organiser ses pensées. "Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors je vais juste commencer quelque part." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Dumbledore a tué sa petite sœur, et il s'en est tiré parce que son frère a refusé de témoigner contre lui -"

* * *

><p>Harry avait écouté avec une inquiétude et un désarroi croissants. Il pensait avoir été prêt, prêt à écouter la version puriste de l'histoire avec circonspection. Le problème était que même si vous l'écoutiez avec beaucoup de circonspection, c'était <em>quand même<em> inquiétant.

Le père de Dumbledore avait été condamné pour usage d'un sortilège impardonnable sur ses enfants, et il était mort à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas un des péchés de Dumbledore, c'était inscrit dans un registre public. Harry pouvait vérifier cette partie et voir si tout avait été inventé par les Puristes du Sang.

La mère de Dumbledore était morte mystérieusement peu de temps avant que la sœur cadette de celui-ci ne meure, un meurtre, selon les Aurors. Sa sœur aurait été brutalisée par des Moldus et n'avait jamais reparlé après ce jour, et Draco remarqua que cela ressemblait remarquablement à un sortilège d'Oubliettes raté.

Après que Harry l'ait interrompu plusieurs fois, Draco avait semblé comprendre le principe, et il présentait maintenant les observations puis les inférences.

" - donc tu n'as pas à me croire sur parole," dit Draco, "tu peux le _voir_, d'accord ? N'importe qui à Serpentard peut le voir. Dumbledore a repoussé son duel contre Grindelwald jusqu'au moment précis où cela le mettrait le plus en valeur, _après_ que celui-ci ait mit la majeure partie de l'Europe en ruines et se soit forgé la réputation d'être le mage noir le plus terrible de l'Histoire, juste au moment où il avait perdu l'or et les sacrifices sanguinaires de ses pions Moldus et qu'il commençait à décliner. Si Dumbledore avait vraiment été le noble sorcier qu'il prétendait être, il aurait combattu Grindelwald bien avant ça. Dumbledore _voulait_ probablement que l'Europe soit mise en ruines, ça faisait probablement partie de leur plan commun, il ne l'a attaqué qu'après que ses marionnettes l'aient _laissé tomber_. Et ce grand duel de lumière n'était pas réel, il est impossible que deux sorciers soient si parfaitement semblables à l'autre qu'ils puissent se battre vingt heures d'affilée jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux tombe d'épuisement, c'était juste une façon de rendre les choses plus spectaculaires." La voix de Draco prit alors un ton plus indigné. "Et ça l'a rendu _Chef du Magenmagot !_ La ligne de Merlin, interrompue, corrompue après mille cinq cent ans ! Et _alors_ il est devenu Grand Manitou Suprême, en plus du reste, et il avait _déjà_ Poudlard comme forteresse invincible - Directeur _et_ Chef Sorcier _et_ Grand Manitou, une personne normale n'essaierait jamais de faire tout cela en même temps, _comment peut-on ne pas voir que Dumbledore essaie de conquérir le monde ?_"

"Pause," dit Harry, et il ferma ses yeux pour réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'on aurait entendu au sujet de l'Ouest en Russie Stalinienne, et rien de tout cela n'aurait été vrai. Mais ici, les puristes du sang ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tout inventer... si ? La _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait montré une tendance prononcée à inventer toutes sortes de choses... mais, une fois encore, lorsqu'elle s'était trop avancée au sujet des fiançailles Weasley, on l'_avait_ pointée du doigt et elle _avait_ été gênée...

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Draco le regardait sans ciller, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Donc quand tu m'as demandé s'il était temps de te joindre à Dumbledore, ce n'était qu'un test."

Draco hocha la tête.

"Et avant ça, quand tu as dit que ce que je disais semblait vrai -"

"Ça _semble _vrai," dit Draco. "Mais je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Allez-vous vous plaindre parce que je vous ai _testé_, M. Potter ? Allez-vous dire que je vous ai _trompé_ ? Que vous ai _induit en erreur _?"

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû sourire en beau joueur, mais il n'y arrivait pas, la déception était trop forte.

"Tu as raison, c'est équitable, je ne peux pas me plaindre," préféra-t-il dire. "Et qu'en est-il de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit ?"

En entendant cela, Draco eut l'air amer. "Alors tu pense qu'il s'agit juste de donner le beau rôle au camp de Père et le mauvais à celui de Dumbledore, et que je crois à tout ça seulement parce que Père me l'a dit."

"C'est une possibilité que je prends en compte," dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

La voix de Draco était basse et intense. "Ils _savaient_. Mon père savait, ses amis savaient. Ils _savaient_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était maléfique. _Mais c'était la seule chance que les sorciers avaient contre Dumbledore ! _Le seul sorcier au monde assez puissant pour le combattre ! Certains des Mangemorts étaient aussi vraiment maléfique, comme Bellatrix Black - Père n'est pas comme ça - mais Père et ses amis _devaient_ le faire, Harry, ils le _devaient_, Dumbledore était en train de tout conquérir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le dernier espoir des sorciers !"

Draco regardait Harry durement. Harry croisa le regard, essaya de réfléchir. Personne ne se voyait comme le méchant de sa propre histoire - peut-être Voldemort, peut-être Bellatrix, mais certainement pas Draco. La question n'était pas de savoir si les Mangemorts avaient été méchants. La question était de savoir s'ils avaient été _les_ méchants ; s'il y avait _un_ ou _deux_ méchants dans l'histoire...

"Tu n'es pas convaincu," dit Draco. Il semblait inquiet et légèrement en colère. Ce qui ne surprit pas Harry. Il était quasiment certain que Draco croyait à tout cela.

"_Devrais-_je l'être ?" dit Harry. Il ne détourna pas le regard. "Juste parce que tu le crois ? Es-tu à présent un rationaliste assez puissant pour que ta croyance constitue une preuve d'importance à mes yeux, parce qu'il serait très improbable que tu y croies si ce n'était pas vrai ? Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu n'étais pas puissant à ce point. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, y as-tu de nouveau réfléchi suite à ton éveil à la science, ou est-ce seulement une chose à laquelle tu as toujours crue en grandissant ? Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me jurer sur l'honneur de la maison Malfoy que s'il y avait une fausse vérité cachée quelque part dans ce que tu as dit, une chose qui a été ajoutée juste pour ternir un peu le portrait de Dumbledore, tu l'aurais remarqué ?"

Draco commença à ouvrir la bouche, et Harry dit : "Non. N'entaches pas l'honneur de la maison Malfoy. Tu n'es _pas_ encore assez puissant, et tu devrais le savoir. Écoutes, Draco, j'ai moi-même commencé à remarquer des choses inquiétantes. Mais il n'y a rien de _définitif,_ rien de _certain_, ce sont seulement des déductions et des hypothèses et des témoins peu crédibles... Et il n'y a rien de certain dans ton histoire non plus. Dumbledore avait peut-être une bonne excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait pas combattu Grindelwald des années plus tôt - mais il _vaudrait mieux_ que ça ait été une sacrée bonne excuse, compte tenu de ce qui passait côté Moldu... mais quand même. Y a-t-il une chose clairement maléfique que Dumbledore a _certainement_ faite, pour que n'ai plus à m'interroger ?"

La respiration de Draco était saccadée. "Très bien," dit Draco d'une voix chancelante, "je vais te dire ce que Dumbledore a fait." Des robes de Draco sortit une baguette, et Draco dit "Quietus," puis de nouveau : "Quietus", mais il rata la prononciation une fois encore, et Harry finit par sortir sa propre baguette et par lancer le sort.

"Voilà," dit Draco d'une voix rauque, "il était une fois une, une fille, elle s'appelait Narcissa, et elle était la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, la plus rusée à avoir jamais été Triée à Serpentard, et mon père l'aimait, et ils se sont mariés, et elle n'était pas un Mangemort, elle n'était pas une combattante, _tout ce qu'elle a jamais fait, c'est aimer Père -_" Draco s'arrêta là, parce qu'il pleurait.

Harry se sentit malade. Draco n'avait jamais parlé de sa _mère_, pas une seule fois, il aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt. "Elle... elle s'est retrouvée sur la trajectoire d'un sortilège ?"

La voix de Draco était un cri. "_Dumbledore l'a brûlée vive dans sa chambre !"_

* * *

><p>Dans une salle de classe nimbée d'une lumière d'argent, un garçon en regarde un autre. Ce dernier sanglote, essuyant frénétiquement ses yeux du revers de ses robes.<p>

Harry avait du mal à maintenir un équilibre, à continuer de s'empêcher de juger, l'émotion était trop forte, quelque en chose en lui voulait soit se mettre à pleurer, par empathie pour Draco, soit _savoir_ que c'était faux...

"_Dumbledore l'a brûlée vive dans sa chambre !"_

Ça...

...ne ressemblait pas au style de Dumbledore...

...mais il y avait une limite au nombre de fois où l'on pouvait avoir cette pensée avant de commencer à s'interroger sur fiabilité du concept de 'style'.

"Ça, ça a dû faire horriblement mal," dit Draco d'une voix tremblante, "Père n'en parle jamais, on n'en parle jamais devant lui, mais M. Macnair m'a dit qu'il y avait des marques de griffes partout dans la chambre, parce que Mère avait lutté pendant que Dumbledore la _brûlait vive_. C'est la dette que Dumbledore doit à la maison Malfoy et _il le paiera de sa vie_ !"

"Draco," dit Harry, il laissa sa voix devenir rauque, avoir l'air calme n'aurait pas été _normal_, "je suis désolé, pardon de te le demander, mais je _dois_ savoir, _comment_ sais-tu que c'était Dumble-"

"Dumbledore a _dit_ qu'il l'avait fait, il a dit à Père que c'était un _avertissement !_ Et Père n'a pas pu témoigner sous Veritaserum parce qu'il est un Occlumens, il n'a même pas pu faire de procès à Dumbledore, même les alliés de Père ne l'ont pas cru lorsque Dumbledore a tout nié en public, mais on le sait, les Mangemorts le savent, Père n'aurait aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet, Père voudrait que notre vengeance porte sur la _bonne_ personne, tu peux comprendre ça, Harry ?". Draco avait perdu tout contrôle sur sa voix.

_À moins que Lucius ne l'ait fait lui-même, bien sûr, et qu'il n'ait trouvé plus pratique de blâmer Dumbledore._

Quoique... ça ne ressemblait pas non plus au style de _Lucius_. Et s'il _avait_ tué Narcissa, il aurait été plus intelligent de faire porter le chapeau à une victime plus faible plutôt que de perdre du capital politique et de la crédibilité en s'en prenant à Dumbledore...

Draco finit par s'arrêter de pleurer, et il regarda Harry. "_Eh bien ?_" dit Draco comme s'il avait voulu cracher les mots. "Est-ce assez _maléfique_ pour vous, M. Potter ?"

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses bras, posés sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ne pouvait plus croiser les yeux de Draco, la douleur qui s'y trouvait était trop forte. "Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ça," dit doucement Harry. "Je ne sais plus quoi penser."

"Tu ne _sais pas ?_" la voix de Draco devint un cri et il se leva brutalement -

"Je me suis souvenu du moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué mes parents," dit Harry. "Quand je me suis retrouvé face au Détraqueur, la première fois, c'est ce dont je me suis souvenu, le pire souvenir. Même si c'était il y a très longtemps. Je les ai entendus mourir. Ma mère a supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ne pas me tuer, _pas Harry, s'il vous plaît, non, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place !_ C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est moqué d'elle, et il a rit. Ensuite, je me souviens de l'éclat de lumière verte -"

Harry releva les yeux vers Draco.

"Alors on pourrait se battre," dit Harry, "on pourrait juste continuer ce combat. Tu pourrais me dire qu'il était juste que ma mère meure, parce qu'elle était la femme de James, qui avait tué un Mangemort. Mais que _ta_ mère n'aurait pas dû mourir, parce qu'_elle_ était innocente. Et je pourrais te dire qu'il était juste que ta mère meure, que Dumbledore devait avoir une _raison_ qui rendait _acceptable_ le fait qu'il la brûle vive dans sa chambre ; mais que _ma_ mère n'aurait pas dû mourir. Mais tu sais, Draco, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'est-il pas évident qu'on serait juste biaisés ? Parce que la règle dit qu'il ne faut pas tuer d'innocents, et cette règle ne peut pas s'activer pour ma mère et se désactiver pour la tienne, et elle ne peut pas s'activer pour ta mère et se désactiver pour la mienne. Si tu me dis que Lily était l'ennemie des Mangemorts et qu'il est juste de tuer ses ennemis, alors la même règle dit que Dumbledore avait raison de tuer Narcissa puisqu'elle était _son_ ennemi." La voix de Harry redevint rauque. "Alors si nous devons être d'accord sur quelque chose, ça va être que la mort d'_aucun_ de nos parents n'était juste et que qu'_aucune_ mère ne devrait plus avoir à mourir."

* * *

><p>La furie qui bouillonnait en Draco était si intense qu'il parvenait à peine à s'empêcher de quitter la pièce ; seuls le retenaient la conscience que ce moment était critique, et un petit reste d'amitié, un léger éclair de sympathie, parce qu'il avait oublié, il avait <em>oublié<em> que le père et la mère de Harry étaient morts aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le silence s'étira.

"Tu peux parler," dit Harry," Draco, parle-moi, je ne me mettrai pas en colère - est-ce que tu penses, je ne sais pas, que la mort de Narcissa a été bien pire que celle de Lily ? Qu'il est inacceptable ne serait-ce que de les comparer l'une à l'autre ?"

"J'imagine que moi aussi, j'ai été stupide," dit Draco. "Pendant tout ce temps, pendant tout ce temps j'ai oublié que tu devais haïr les Mangemorts, parce qu'ils ont tué tes parents, tu dois les haïr autant que je hais Dumbledore." Et Harry n'avait jamais rien dit, il n'avait jamais réagi quand Draco avait parlé des Mangemorts, il l'avait gardé _caché _- Draco était un imbécile.

"Non," dit Harry. "Ce n'est pas - ce n'est pas ça Draco, je, je ne sais même pas comment te l'expliquer, à part en te disant qu'une pensée comme celle-ci ne," la voix de Harry s'étrangla, "tu ne pourrais jamais l'utiliser... pour lancer un Patronus..."

Draco sentit un tiraillement soudain dans son cœur, un tiraillement qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas ressentir. "Prétends-tu que tu vas juste _oublier_ tes parents ? Est-ce que tu dis que je devrais _oublier_ Mère ?"

"Alors on _doit_ être ennemis ?" La voix de Harry devenait aussi incontrôlée que celle de Draco. "Que _nous _sommes-nous fait _l'un à l'autre_ qui justifie le fait que nous devions être ennemis ? Je refuse d'être pris au piège comme ça ! 'Justice' ne peut pas signifier que nous devrions _tous les deux_ attaquer _l'autre_, ça n'a aucun sens !" Harry s'interrompit, prit une profonde inspiration, fit courir ses doigts le long de sa tignasse étudiée - les doigts émergèrent drapés de sueur, Draco put le voir. "Draco, écoutes, on ne peut pas espérer tomber d'accord sur tout dès le départ, toi et moi. Alors je ne te demanderai pas de dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu _tort_ de tuer ma mère, seulement de dire que c'est... _triste_. On ne cherchera pas à décider si c'était _nécessaire_, si c'était _justifié_. Je te demanderai juste de dire qu'il est triste que cela ait eu lieu, que la vie de ma mère avait elle aussi de la valeur, tu vas juste dire ça pour l'instant. Et je dirai qu'il est triste que Narcissa soit morte, parce que sa vie aussi avait de la valeur. On ne peut pas s'attendre à tomber d'accord sur tout tout de suite, mais si on commence par dire que toute vie est précieuse, que la mort de _n'importe qui_ est triste, alors je sais que nous nous retrouverons un jour. C'est ce que je veux que tu dises. Pas qui avait raison. Pas qui avait tort. Seulement que la mort de ta mère est triste, et que celle de la mienne l'est aussi, et que ce serait triste si Hermione Granger mourait, que chaque vie est précieuse, peut-on être d'accord à ce sujet et laisser tomber le reste pour l'instant, est-ce assez si on est d'accord seulement sur ça ? Peut-on le faire ? Ça ressemble... plus au genre de pensée que quelqu'un utiliserait pour lancer un Patronus."

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Harry.

Et Draco était de nouveau en colère. "Dumbledore a _tué_ ma mère, ça ne suffit pas de dire que c'était _triste_ ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu penses que _tu_ dois faire, mais les Malfoys _doivent_ se venger !" Ne pas venger une mort dans la famille allait _au-delà_ de la faiblesse, au-delà du déshonneur, vous auriez aussi bien pu n'avoir jamais _existé_.

"Je ne débats pas ce point," dit doucement Harry. "Mais diras-tu que la mort de Lily Potter était triste ? Juste dire ça ?"

"C'est..." Draco avait une fois de plus du mal à trouver ses mots. "Je sais, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ne comprends-tu pas Harry, même si je dis juste que la mort de Lily Potter est _triste_, ça va _déjà_ à l'encontre des Mangemorts !"

"Draco, tu _dois_ être capable de dire que les Mangemorts avaient tort sur certains points ! Tu _dois_ en être capable, sinon tu ne pourras pas progresser en tant que scientifique, il y aura une barrière sur ton chemin, une autorité que tu ne pourras pas contredire. Tout changement n'est pas une amélioration, mais toute amélioration est un changement, tu ne peux pas _mieux agir_ à moins d'être capable d'agir _différemment_, _tu dois te laisser être meilleur que d'autres_ ! Même que ton père, Draco, même que lui. Tu dois être capable de montrer quelque chose que ton père a fait et de dire qu'il a eu tort, parce qu'il n'est pas _parfait_, et si tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu peux pas mieux agir."

Père l'avait mis en garde, tous les soirs avant qu'il aille se coucher, pendant le mois précédant son départ pour Poudlard, que certains auraient ce but.

"Tu essaies de m'éloigner de Père."

"D'éloigner une _partie_ de toi," dit Harry. "J'essaie de te laisser réparer certaines choses au sujet desquelles ton père s'est trompé. J'essaie de te laisser _faire mieux_. Mais je n'essaie pas de... briser ton _Patronus !_" La voix de Harry devint plus douce. "Je ne voudrais jamais briser une chose si lumineuse. Qui sait, peut-être que _ça_ aussi, c'est nécessaire à la réparation de Serpentard..."

Cela atteignait Draco, c'était ça le problème, en dépit de tout, cela l'atteignait, il fallait vraiment faire attention aux alentours de Harry parce que ses arguments étaient si convaincants _même quand il avait tort_. "Et ce que tu n'admets _pas_, c'est que Dumbledore t'a dit que tu pouvais venger la mort de tes parents en prenant son fils à Lord Malfoy -"

"_Non_. Non. C'est juste faux." Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne savais pas qui était Dumbledore, ni qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni qui étaient les Mangemorts, ni comment mes parents étaient morts, pas jusqu'à trois jours avant mon arrivée à Poudlard. Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le magasin de vêtements, c'est le jour où j'ai appris tout cela. Et Dumbledore _n'aime_ même pas la science Moldue, ou il dit qu'il ne l'aime pas, j'ai eu l'opportunité de le sonder à ce sujet un jour. L'idée de me venger des Mangemorts à travers toi ne m'a _jamais_ traversé l'esprit, pas _une seule fois_ avant aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas qui étaient les Malfoys quand je t'ai rencontré dans le magasin de vêtements, et alors je t'ai _apprécié_."

Il y eut un long silence.

"J'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance," dit Draco. Sa voix tremblait. "Si je pouvais juste _savoir_ que tu disais la vérité, tout serait tellement plus simple -"

Et soudain Draco la vit.

La façon de savoir si Harry Potter était vraiment sincère, quand il disait qu'il voulait réparer Serpentard, quand il disait qu'il était triste au sujet de la mort de Mère.

Ce serait illégal, et _dangereux_, car il devrait le faire sans l'aide Père, il ne pourrait même pas compter sur Harry Potter pour _l'aider_, mais...

"Très bien," dit Draco. "J'ai conçu une expérience déterminante."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je veux que tu prennes une goutte de Veritaserum," dit Draco. "Juste une goutte, pour que tu ne puisses pas mentir, mais pas assez pour te _forcer_ à répondre à tout. Je ne sais pas où je l'obtiendrai, mais je _m'assurerai_ que c'est sûr -"

"Euh," dit Harry. Il avait l'air désemparé. "Draco, euh -"

"Ne le dis pas," dit Draco. Sa voix était ferme et calme. "Si tu refuses, j'ai le résultat de mon expérience."

"Draco, je suis un Occlumens -"

"OH C'EST TELLEMENT FAUX -"

"M. Bester m'a entraîné. Le professeur Quirrell a mis cela en place. Écoute, Draco, je _prendrai_ une goutte de Veritaserum si tu peux en obtenir, je te _préviens _juste que je suis un Occlumens. Pas un Occlumens parfait, mais M. Bester a dit que j'arrivais à élever une barrière totale, et je pourrais probablement vaincre le Veritaserum."

"_Tu es en première année ! C'est de la folie !"_

"Connais-tu un Legilimens en qui tu as confiance ? Je serais heureux de faire une démonstration - écoute Draco, je suis désolé, mais le fait que je te le _dise_ ne compte-t-il pas un peu ? J'aurais_ pu_ me contenter de te laisser faire l'expérience, tu sais."

"_POURQUOI ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours ainsi, Harry ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu chamboules tout même quand c'est IMPOSSIBLE ? Et arrête de sourire, ça n'est pas drôle !"_

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je _sais_ que ce n'est pas drôle, je -"

Draco mit un moment à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Mais Harry avait raison. Il aurait _pu_ laisser Draco lui administrer le Veritaserum. _S'il_ était vraiment un Occlumens... Draco ne savait pas à qui il pourrait demander d'essayer la Légilimancie, mais au moins il pouvait demander au professeur Quirrell si c'était vrai... pouvait-il faire confiance au _professeur Quirrell ?_ Peut-être que le professeur Quirrell dirait tout ce que Harry lui dirait de dire.

Draco se souvint de l'autre chose que Harry lui avait dit de demander au professeur Quirrell, et il pensa à un autre test.

"Tu _sais_," dit Draco. "Tu _sais_ ce que ça me coûte, si j'accepte l'idée que le poison de Serpentard est la haine des Moldus, si je dis que la mort de Lily Potter est triste. Et ça fait _partie_ _de ton plan_, ne me dis pas le contraire."

Harry ne dit rien, ce qui fut sage.

"Il y a quelque chose que je veux en retour," dit Draco. "Et avant cela, un test expérimental que je veux essayer -"

* * *

><p>Draco poussa la porte vers laquelle les portraits l'avaient envoyé, et cette fois, c'était la bonne. Devant lui, un petit espace vide et pierreux, surplombé par le ciel nocturne. Pas un toit comme celui duquel il avait fait tomber Harry, mais une belle petite cour intérieure, loin au-dessus du sol. Avec de belles balustrades, des nervures de pierre élaborées qui se fondaient en douceur dans le sol de pierre... Le fait que les créateurs de Poudlard y aient insufflé tant de <em>beauté<em> continuait d'émerveiller Draco à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il devait y avoir eu un moyen de tout faire d'un coup, personne n'aurait pu créer tant de détails, morceau par morceau, le château _changeait_ et tous les nouveaux morceaux étaient aussi beaux. Cela allait tant au-delà de la puissance magique faiblissante d'aujourd'hui que personne n'y aurait cru si Poudlard n'avait pas été là pour en témoigner.

Vide et froid, le ciel nocturne d'hiver ; en ces derniers jours de janvier, il s'assombrissait bien avant le couvre-feu des élèves.

Les étoiles brillaient à travers l'atmosphère transparente.

Harry avait dit que les étoiles l'aideraient.

De sa baguette, Draco toucha sa poitrine, fit glisser ses doigts d'un mouvement longuement pratiqué, et dit : "_Thermos"_. Une chaleur se répandit en lui en partant de son cœur ; le vent vint souffler sur son visage, mais il n'avait plus froid.

"_Thermos_," dit la voix de Harry, derrière-lui.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la balustrade et regardèrent le sol, loin en-dessous. Draco essaya de deviner s'ils étaient dans une des tours qui pouvaient être vues depuis l'extérieur et il découvrit qu'à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas tout à fait se représenter Poudlard de l'extérieur. Mais le sol était toujours le même, il pouvait voir la vague silhouette de la Forêt Interdite et la lumière de la Lune scintiller depuis le lac.

"Tu sais," dit Harry d'une voix basse, à côté de lui, ses bras appuyés sur la balustrade, "quelque chose que les Moldus font vraiment de travers, c'est qu'ils n'éteignent pas toutes leurs lumières la nuit. Pas même une heure par mois, pas même un quart d'heure une fois par an. Les photons se dispersent dans l'atmosphère et délavent toutes les étoiles, mis à part les plus brillantes, et le ciel nocturne ne ressemble pas du tout à cela, pas à moins de s'éloigner loin des villes. Après avoir observé le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard, c'est difficile de s'imaginer vivre dans une ville Moldue, où on ne pourrait pas voir les étoiles. Je ne voudrais certainement pas passer toute ma vie dans une ville Moldue après avoir vu le ciel nocturne de Poudlard."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et le vit tête renversée, regardant l'arc de la voie lactée qui traversait l'obscurité.

"Bien sûr," continua Harry, sa voix toujours basse, "on ne peut pas bien voir les étoiles depuis la _Terre_, l'air obstrue le chemin. Il faut les regarder d'ailleurs si on veut les voir vraiment, les étoiles brûlantes et brillantes, telles qu'elles sont réellement. As-tu jamais souhaité pouvoir filer vers le ciel, Draco, et aller voir ce qui se trouve autour de Soleils autres que le nôtre ? Si la magie n'avait aucune limite, est-ce une des choses que tu ferais ? Si tu pouvais faire n'importe quoi ?"

Il y eut un silence, puis Draco se rendit compte qu'on attendait une réponse de lui. "Je n'y ai jamais pensé," dit Draco. Sans qu'il l'ait consciemment décidé, sa voix avait été aussi douce et étouffée que celle de Harry. "Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un sera un jour capable de le faire ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça sera facile," dit Harry. "Mais je sais que je ne compte pas passer toute ma vie sur Terre."

Draco se serait moqué de cette phrase s'il n'avait pas su que certains Moldus étaient déjà partis, sans même utiliser de magie.

"Pour passer ton test," dit Harry, "je devoir te dire ce que ça veut dire pour _moi_, cette pensée, dans son intégralité, pas la version courte que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer plus tôt. Mais tu devrais pouvoir voir que c'est la même idée, mais plus générale. Alors _ma_ version de la pensée, Draco, c'est que lorsqu'on ira dans les étoiles, on trouvera peut-être des gens là-bas. Et dans ce cas, ils ne nous ressembleront certainement pas. Il y aura peut-être des choses faites à base de cristaux, ou des grandes sphères pulsatives... ou ils seront peut-être faits de magie, maintenant que j'y pense. Alors avec toute cette étrangeté, comment reconnaîtras-tu une _personne_ ? Pas par sa forme, pas par le nombre de ses bras ou de ses jambes. Pas par la substance qui la compose, que ce soit de la chair ou du cristal ou quelque chose que je ne peux pas imaginer. Et même alors, leurs esprits ne fonctionneraient pas exactement comme les nôtres. Mais pour toute chose qui vit et pense et se connaît elle-même et ne veut pas mourir, Draco, c'est triste, c'est triste que cette personne doive mourir, parce qu'elle ne le désire pas. Comparé à ce qui existe peut-être ailleurs, tous les humains à avoir jamais vécu sont comme des frères et sœurs, on pourrait à peine nous distinguer. Ceux venu d'ailleurs qui nous rencontreraient, ils ne verraient pas des Français ou des Anglais, ils ne pourraient pas faire la différence ; ils verraient juste un humain. Un humain qui peut aimer, et haïr, et rire, et pleurer ; et pour _eux_, pour ceux venus d'ailleurs, nous nous ressemblerions comme des gouttes d'eau. _Eux_, en revanche, ils seraient différents. _Vraiment_ différents. Mais si nous voulions tous devenir amis, cela ne nous arrêterait pas, et cela ne les arrêterait pas non plus."

Harry leva sa baguette, et Draco se détourna, regarda ailleurs, comme il l'avait promis ; il regarda vers le sol de pierre et le mur de pierre dans lequel la porte était sertie. Car il avait promis de ne pas regarder, de ne jamais parler de ce que Harry avait dit, ou de ce qui avait eu lieu cette nuit, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ce devait être un secret.

"J'ai fait le rêve," dit la voix de Harry, "qu'un jour, tous les êtres sentients seront jugés par les motifs de leur esprit et pas par la couleur ou la forme de la matière dont ils sont faits, ou par l'identité de leurs parents. Parce que si on peut un jour s'entendre avec des choses faites de cristal, quelle bêtise ce serait que de ne pas s'entendre avec des nés-Moldus, qui ont la même forme que nous, qui pensent comme nous, qui nous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Les choses de cristal ne pourraient même pas nous différencier. N'est-il pas impossible d'imaginer que le poison de haine de Serpentard mérite qu'on l'emmène avec nous dans les étoiles ? Toute vie est précieuse, tout ce qui pense et se connaît et ne veut pas mourir. La vie de Lily Potter était précieuse, et la vie de Narcissa Malfoy était précieuse, même s'il est trop tard pour elles maintenant, leur mort fut triste. Mais il y a d'autres vies qui sont toujours là, pour lesquelles se battre. Ta vie, et ma vie, et la vie de Hermione Granger, et toutes les vies de la Terre, et les vies au-delà, qui doivent être défendues et protégées, _EXPECTO PATRONUM !_"

Et la lumière fut.

Tout se transforma en argent, tout fut baigné dans cette lumière, le sol et les murs de pierre, la porte, la balustrade, si flamboyants dans ce simple reflet qu'on pouvait à peine les voir, même l'air semblait briller, et la lumière s'intensifia, encore, et encore -

Lorsque la lumière disparut, ce fut comme un choc soudain, la main de Draco alla automatiquement dans ses robes à la recherche d'un mouchoir, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

"Voilà ton résultat expérimental," dit la voix basse de Harry. "Cette pensée était sincère."

Draco se tourna lentement vers Harry, qui avait sa baguette baissée.

"Il, il doit y avoir un truc, c'est ça ?" dit Draco. Il n'arrivait plus à encaisser ces chocs. "Ton Patronus - ne peut pas _vraiment_ être si puissant -" Et pourtant ça _avait_ été de la lumière de Patronus, une fois qu'on savait ce qu'on regardait, il était impossible de la confondre avec autre chose.

"C'était la _véritable _forme du Patronus," dit Harry. "Elle te laisse mettre toute ta force dans le Patronus, sans aucune retenue. Et avant que tu ne me demandes : Dumbledore ne me l'a pas apprise. Il n'en connaît pas le secret, et même s'il le savait, il ne pourrait lancer la véritable forme. J'ai résolu ce puzzle moi-même. Et j'ai su, après l'avoir résolu, que ce sort ne doit pas être révélé. Pour ton bien, je me suis soumis à ton test ; mais Draco, tu ne dois pas en parler."

Draco ne savait plus, il ne savait plus où se trouvait la véritable force, ni ce qui était juste. Il voyait double, il voyait double. Il voulait dire des idéaux de Harry qu'ils étaient faiblesse, bêtise Poufsouffle, le genre de mensonge que les dirigeants racontaient pour apaiser la populace et que Harry avait été assez idiot pour croire, une bêtise prise au sérieux et élevée à une hauteur insensée, projetée jusqu'aux étoiles elles-mêmes -

Quelque chose de beau et caché, mystérieux et étincelant -

"Est-ce que," chuchota Draco, "est-ce que je pourrai un jour lancer un Patronus comme celui-ci ?"

"Si tu recherches toujours la vérité," dit Harry, "et si tu ne refuses pas les pensées chaleureuses lorsque tu les trouves, alors je suis sûr que oui. Je pense que quelqu'un peut aller n'importe où s'il persévère assez longtemps, même jusqu'aux étoiles."

De son mouchoir, Draco s'essuya les yeux une fois de plus.

"On devrait retourner à l'intérieur," dit Draco d'une voix instable," quelqu'un aurait pu la voir, toute cette lumière -"

Harry hocha la tête et alla jusqu'à la porte, qu'il franchit ; et avant de le suivre, Draco leva une dernière fois ses yeux vers le ciel nocturne.

Qui _était_ le Survivant, qui était déjà un Occlumens, qui pouvait lancer la véritable forme du Patronus, et faire d'autres choses étranges ? Qu'était le Patronus de Harry, dont la forme devait rester cachée ?

Draco ne posa aucune de ces questions, parce que Harry aurait pu y _répondre_, et Draco ne pouvait simplement pas endurer d'autre choc aujourd'hui. Il n'en _pouvait plus_. Un de plus et sa tête allait juste tomber de ses épaules et rebondir, rebondir, rebondir le long des couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient agenouillés dans une petite alcôve au lieu de parcourir de nouveau le chemin qui menait à la salle de classe. Draco l'avait voulu ; il s'était senti trop nerveux repousser le moment plus longtemps.<p>

Il éleva une barrière de silence et regarda Harry, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

"J'y ai réfléchi," dit Harry. "Je vais le faire, mais il y a cinq conditions -"

"_Cinq ?_"

"Oui, cinq. Draco, faire un engagement comme celui-ci, c'est presque _supplier_ les choses de mal tourner, tu _sais_ que ça tournerait mal si c'était une pièce -"

"Ça n'en est pas une !" dit Draco. "Dumbledore a tué Mère. Il est maléfique. C'est une de ces choses dont tu parles, une de celles qui n'ont _pas_ à être compliquées."

"Draco," dit Harry d'une voix précautionneuse, "tout ce que je _sais_ c'est que _tu_ as dit que _Lucius_ a dit que _Dumbledore_ a dit qu'il a tué Narcissa. Pour y croire de façon inconditionnelle, je dois te faire confiance à toi _et_ à Lucius _et_ à Dumbledore. Donc, comme je l'ai dit, il y a des conditions. La première est que _tu_ peux me libérer de cette promesse n'importe quand, si l'idée cesse de te sembler bonne. Bien sûr, ça devra être un acte délibéré de ta part, pas un jeu sur les mots ou quelque chose comme ça."

"D'accord," dit Draco. Ça semblait assez sûr.

"La deuxième condition, c'est que je promets de prendre pour ennemi la personne qui a vraiment tué Narcissa, comme je l'aurais déterminé en usant au mieux de mes capacités de rationaliste. Que ce soit Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu as ma parole que je ferai mon maximum en tant que rationaliste pour garder mon jugement honnête sur des questions de fait. D'accord ?"

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Draco. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas ça, tout le but de la manœuvre était que Harry ne rejoigne jamais le camp de Dumbledore. Malgré cela, si Harry _était_ honnête, il se ferait son opinion sur Dumbledore bien assez vite ; et s'il ne l'était pas, alors il avait déjà trahi sa promesse... "Mais j'accepte."

"La troisième condition est que Narcissa doit avoir été _brûlée vive_. Si cette partie de l'histoire se révèle avoir été exagérée juste pour noircir le tableau, alors je serai libre de décider si je veux ou non tenir cette promesse. Les gens bons doivent parfois tuer. Mais ils ne torturent jamais à tort. C'est parce que Narcissa a été _brûlée vive_ que je sais que celui qui a fait ça est maléfique."

Draco parvint à peine à se contrôler.

"La quatrième condition est que si Narcissa s'est salie les mains, et qu'elle a, disons, rendu un enfant fou par _Endoloris_, et que cette personne a brûlé Narcissa pour se venger, notre contrat pourrait de nouveau être rompu. Parce que dans ce cas, il serait toujours mal de l'avoir brûlée, il aurait seulement fallu la tuer sans douleur ; mais ce ne serait pas _maléfique_ au sens où ce le serait si elle avait seulement été l'amour de Lucius et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait, comme tu me le dis. La cinquième condition est que si la personne qui a tué Narcissa a été manipulée, alors mon ennemi est la personne qui l'a manipulée, pas la personne qui a exécuté le meurtre."

"Tout ça sonne _vraiment_ comme si tu essayais de te faufiler hors des mailles du filet -"

"Draco, je ne me ferai pas ennemi de quelqu'un de bien, ni pour toi ni pour personne. Il faut que je sois vraiment persuadé que la personne a fait quelque chose mal. Mais j'y a pensé, et il me semble que si Narcissa n'a jamais rien fait de mal, qu'elle est simplement tombée amoureuse de Lucius et qu'elle a décidé de devenir sa femme, alors celui qui l'a brûlée vive dans sa chambre a peu de chances d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et je promets de devenir l'ennemi de cette personne, que ce soit Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre, à moins que tu ne me libères délibérément de cette promesse. En espérant que _cela_ ne tourne pas mal comme ça le ferait si on était dans une pièce."

"Je ne suis pas satisfait," dit Draco. "Mais d'accord. Tu fais le serment d'être l'ennemi de celui qui a tué ma mère, et je -"

Harry attendit d'un air patient, alors que Draco essayait de refaire fonctionner sa voix.

"Je t'aiderai à réparer le problème de Serpentard avec la haine des nés-Moldus," finit-il d'un soupir. "Et je dirai que la mort de Lily Potter était triste."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi," dit Harry.

Et l'accord fut conclu.

La faille, Draco le savait, la faille venait de s'élargir un peu plus. Non, pas un peu, _beaucoup_. Il avait la sensation de dériver, d'être perdu, toujours plus loin de la rive, toujours plus loin de chez lui...

"Excuse-moi," dit Draco. Il se détourna de Harry, puis il essaya de se calmer, il fallait qu'il fasse ce test, et il ne voulait pas l'échouer à cause de la nervosité ou de la honte.

Il leva sa baguette en position de départ pour un Patronus.

Il se souvint tomber de son balais, la douleur, la peur, il imagina une grande silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'approchait, qui ressemblait à une chose morte qu'on aurait laissée dans l'eau.

Puis il ferma ses yeux, pour mieux se souvenir de Père tenant ses petites mains froides dans sa force chaude.

_N'aie pas peur, mon fils, je suis là..._

La baguette fut brandie pour repousser la peur, et Draco fut surpris par la force du geste ; et il se souvint alors que _Père_ n'était pas perdu, qu'il ne le serait jamais, qu'il serait toujours là et qu'il serait toujours fort, peu importe ce qui arriverait à Draco, et sa voix s'exclama : "_Expecto Patronum !_"

Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Un serpent étincelant lui rendit son regard, pas moins lumineux qu'avant.

Derrière lui, il entendit _Harry_ exhaler, comme s'il était soulagé.

Draco regarda la lumière blanche. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas totalement perdu, après tout.

"Ce qui me rappelle," dit Harry après un moment. "Peut-on tester mon hypothèse sur la façon d'utiliser le Patronus pour envoyer des messages ?"

"Est-ce que ça va me surprendre ?" dit Draco. "Je ne veux plus de surprises pour aujourd'hui."

* * *

><p>Harry avait prétendu que l'idée n'était pas si bizarre que ça et qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi elle pourrait choquer Draco, ce qui n'avait eu pour effet que de rendre ce dernier encore plus nerveux ; mais Draco pouvait comprendre à quel point il était important de pouvoir s'envoyer des messages en cas d'urgence.<p>

Le truc - c'était du moins l'hypothèse de Harry - consistait à vouloir partager la bonne nouvelle, à vouloir que le destinataire apprenne la pensée heureuse que vous aviez utilisée pour lancer le Patronus. Sauf qu'au lieu de communiquer avec des mots, le Patronus lui-même était le message. En voulant que le destinataire voit le Patronus, ce dernier irait le rejoindre.

"Dis à Harry," dit Draco au serpent lumineux, même si Harry se tenait à quelques pas de lui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, "de, euh, faire attention au singe vert," ce qui était un code dans une pièce qu'il avait un jour vue.

Et alors, comme à la gare de King's Cross, Draco voulut que Harry sache à quel point Père avait toujours tenu à lui ; sauf que cette fois il n'essaya de le dire par des mots mais par sa pensée heureuse.

Le serpent brillant ondula à travers la pièce, donnant l'impression qu'il ondulait dans les airs plutôt que sur la pierre ; il parcourut une courte distance, parvint à Harry -

- et lui dit, d'une étrange voix que Draco reconnut comme étant probablement celle que les gens entendaient quand il parlait : "Attention au singe vert."

"_Hsssss ssss sshsshssss_," dit Harry.

Le serpent ondula en sens inverse jusqu'à Draco.

"Harry dit que le message est bien reçu," dit le Bungarus Candidus étincelant avec la voix de Draco.

"Euh," dit Harry. "Ça fait bizarre de parler à un Patronus."

...

...

...

...

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?" dit l'héritier de Serpentard.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup :<em>

Harry regardait Draco.

"Tu veux dire seulement les serpents _magiques_, c'est ça ?"

"N-non," dit Draco. Il avait l'air assez pâle, et il bégayait encore, mais il au moins il avait arrêté de produire des sons incohérents. "Tu peux parler Fourchelangue, c'est le langage de tous les serpents. Tu peux comprendre n'importe quel serpent quand il parle, et ils peuvent comprendre ce que tu leur dis... Harry, tu ne peux _pas_ croire que tu as vraiment été Trié à Serdaigle ! _Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard !_"

...

...

...

...

...

"LES SERPENTS SONT SENTIENTS ?"


	48. Priorités utilitaristes

On était samedi, le premier matin de février, et à la table Serdaigle, un garçon faisait face à une assiette contenant un haut monticule de légumes. Il les inspectait nerveusement, à la recherche de la moindre trace de viande.

La réaction avait _peut-être_ été excessive. Après s'être remis du choc initial, le bon sens de Harry s'était réveillé et avait émit l'hypothèse que "Fourchelangue" n'était probablement qu'une interface linguistique permettant de contrôler les serpents...

...après tout, les serpents ne pouvaient pas _vraiment_ être aussi intelligents que les humains, _quelqu'un_ aurait finit par s'en rendre compte. Le plus petit cerveau permettant une quelconque capacité linguistique dont Harry avait jamais entendu parler était celui du perroquet gris d'Afrique, entraîné par Irene Pepperberg. Et c'était un protolangage sans structure, chez une espèce qui jouait à de complexes jeux adultérins et qui devait donc être capable de se représenter d'autres perroquets. En revanche, selon les souvenirs de Draco, les serpents parlaient Fourchelangue dans ce qui semblait être un langage humain normal, c'est à dire avec une grammaire complète et syntaxiquement récursive. Il avait fallut _longtemps_ pour que, par le biais de l'évolution, les hominidés acquièrent cette capacité, et ils avaient des cerveaux immenses, et de fortes pressions de sélection sociale. Pour ce que Harry en savait, les serpents n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas de société. Et avec des milliers et des milliers d'espèces différentes dans le monde, comment auraient-ils tous pu utiliser la _même_ version de leur langage mythique ?

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que du bon sens, auquel Harry commençait à complètement cesser de croire.

Mais il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu des serpents siffler à la télévision - après tout, il devait bien avoir entendu ce son _quelque part_ - et _ça_ ne lui avait pas semblé être un langage, ce qui avait été fort rassurant...

... au début. Le problème, c'était que Draco avait aussi affirmé que les Fourchelangue pouvaient aussi envoyer des serpents exécuter des missions complexes. Et si c'était vrai, alors il fallait que les Fourchelangue rendent les serpents _intelligents de façon permanente_ en leur parlant. Dans le pire des cas, cela rendrai le serpent conscient de sa propre existence, comme ce que Harry avait accidentellement fait au Choixpeau.

Et quand Harry avait offert _cette_ hypothèse, Draco avait prétendu se souvenir d'une histoire - Harry priait Cthulhu pour que _celle-ci_ ne soit qu'un compte de fée, elle y ressemblait, mais l'histoire _existait_ quand même - disant que Salazar Serpentard avait envoyé une jeune et brave vipère _collecter des informations auprès d'autres serpents._

Si un serpent auquel un Fourchelangue avait parlé pouvait rendre d'_autres_ serpents conscients de leur propre existence en _leur_ parlant, alors...

Alors...

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi son cerveau continuait de dire "alors... alors..." puisqu'il savait parfaitement bien comment la progression exponentielle fonctionnerait, c'était juste que l'horreur morale profonde de la situation bloquait son esprit.

Et si quelqu'un avait inventé un sort similaire permettant de parler aux vaches ?

Et s'il y avait des Volaillelangue ?

Ou tant qu'on y était...

Harry se figea sous l'effet de la compréhension soudaine, alors même qu'une pleine fourchetée de carottes était sur le point d'entrer dans sa bouche.

_C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, certainement qu'aucun sorcier ne serait assez stupide pour faire CA..._

Et il le sut, alors que naissait une sensation morbide au fond de son estomac. _Bien sûr_ que quelqu'un serait assez stupide. Salazar Serpentard n'avait probablement jamais considéré les implications morales de l'intelligence reptilienne, pas même pendant une seconde, tout comme ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que les _nés-Moldus_ puissent être assez intelligents pour mériter d'avoir des droits. La plupart des gens ne remarquaient même pas qu'un problème moral existait tant qu'on ne le leur avait pas directement montré...

"Harry ?" dit Terry, à côté de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être sur le point de regretter d'avoir posé la question. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ta fourchette comme ça ?"

"Je commence à penser que la magie devrait être illégale," dit Harry. "Au fait, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu des histoires au sujet de sorciers capables de parler aux plantes ?"

* * *

><p>Terry n'avait jamais rien entendu de cet acabit.<p>

Pas plus qu'aucun des autres Serdaigle de septième année auxquels Harry avait posé la question.

Il revint donc à sa place mais ne s'assit pas immédiatement, regardant son assiette de légumes avec un air désespéré. Il avait de plus en plus faim et allait, plus tard dans la journée, rendre visite à la Chambre de Marie pour y déguster l'un de leurs plats incroyablement délicieux... la tentation de revenir à ses habitudes alimentaires de la veille et à ne plus y penser commençait à être douloureuse.

_Tu dois manger quelque chose_, dit son Serpentard intérieur. _Et la probabilité qu'un sorcier ait saupoudré un peu de conscience de soi sur des volailles n'est pas si élevée que _ça _comparée à la probabilité qu'il l'ait fait sur des plantes, alors, puisque de toute façon tu en es à manger de la nourriture dont la sentience est soupçonnable, pourquoi ne pas manger ces délicieuses tranches de Dirico grillées dans l'huile ?_

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de la bonne logique utilitariste, là -_

_Oh, tu veux de la logique utilitariste ? Eh bien en voilà une bonne part : Même au cas peu probable où un abruti _aurait_ réussi à conférer la sentience aux poulets, c'est _tes_ recherches qui ont le plus de chances de le découvrir et de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Si tu peux finir ton travail, même un peu plus vite, en ne chamboulant _pas_ ton régime alimentaire, alors, aussi contre-intuitif que ce soit, la _meilleure_ chose que tu puisses faire pour sauver le plus grand nombre possible de je-ne-sais-quoi possiblement sentients, c'est de ne _pas_ perdre ton temps à conjecturer follement sur la bonne marche à suivre. Ce n'est pas comme si les elfes de maison n'avaient pas déjà préparé la nourriture, que tu la mettes dans ton assiette ou pas._

Harry considéra cela pendant un moment. C'était un raisonnement séduisant -

_Bien ! _dit Serpentard. _Je suis heureux que tu voies maintenant que le choix moral est de sacrifier la vie d'êtres sentients pour ton confort personnel, pour nourrir tes appétits morbides, pour le plaisir ancestral de les déchirer de tes dents -_

_Quoi ? _pensa Harry avec indignation. _Tu es dans quel camp, là ?_

La voix de son Serpentard mental était sinistre. _Toi aussi tu ouvriras un jour les bras à la doctrine selon laquelle... la faim justifie les moyens. _Ceci fut suivit par une sorte de rire sarcastique mental.

Depuis que Harry avait commencé à s'inquiéter de la possibilité que les plantes soient sentientes, ses composants non-Serdaigle avaient eu du mal à prendre ses doutes moraux au sérieux. Poufsouffle criait _Cannibalisme ! _à chaque fois que Harry essayait de penser à quelque chose de comestible, et Gryffondor visualisait cette nourriture en train de crier, même s'il s'agissait d'un sandwich -

_Cannibalisme !_

_AAAIIEEEEEE NE ME MANGE PAS -_

_Ignore les cris, mange-le quand même ! C'est le genre de situation où il faut compromettre son éthique au service de ses idéaux, _tout le monde _pense que c'est normal de manger des sandwiches alors tu ne peux pas utiliser ta rationalisation habituelle au sujet de la faible probabilité d'un grand désavantage dans le cas où tu serais pris -_

Harry laissa échapper un soupir mental et pensa : _Tant ça ne te dérange pas que _nous_ soyons dévorés par des monstres géants qui n'ont pas assez faits de recherches pour découvrir si on était sentients ou pas._

_Ça ne me dérange pas, _dit Serpentard. _Ça ne dérange personne _(hochements de tête mentaux). _? Génial, on peut en revenir aux tranches de Dirico plongées dans l'huile bouillante maintenant ?_

_Pas avant que j'ai fait quelques recherches pour découvrir ce qui est sentient et ce qui ne l'est pas. Maintenant la ferme. _Et Harry se détourna d'un geste volontaire de son assiette pleine de légumes si tentants avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque -

_Mange juste les élèves,_ dit Poufsouffle. _Il n'y a aucun doute quant à _leur_ sentience._

_Tu sais que tu en as envie, _dit Gryffondor. _Je parie que les plus jeunes sont les plus goûtus._

Harry commençait à se demander si le Détraqueur n'était pas parvenu à endommager ses personnalités imaginaires.

* * *

><p>"<em>Franchement,<em>" dit Hermione d'une voix acerbe tandis que son regard scannait les rayons de Botanique de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Harry lui avait laissé un message lui demandant si elle pouvait se rendre à la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuner que lui-même avait sauté ; mais lorsque Harry avait introduit le sujet du jour, elle avait semblé un peu décontenancée. "Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème, Harry ? Tu n'a aucun sens des priorités. Une idée te vient et tu dois tout de suite la poursuivre."

"J'ai un _excellent_ sens des priorités," dit Harry. Sa main s'avança et il attrapa _Rouerie végétale_, de Casey McNama, puis il commença à faire défiler les premières pages, à la recherche de la table des matières. "C'est pourquoi je veux découvrir si les plantes peuvent parler _avant_ de manger mes carottes."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'on a peut-être des choses plus _importantes_ à faire ?"

_On dirait Draco_, pensa Harry, mais il ne le dit évidemment pas. Ce qu'il dit fut : "Qu'est qui _pourrait_ être plus importante que la découverte que les plantes sont sentientes ?"

Il y eut un silence éloquent, et il baissa les yeux sur la table des matières. Il y avait bien un chapitre sur le langage des plantes, ce qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur ; et ses mains commencèrent alors à rapidement tourner les pages, en direction du bon numéro.

"Parfois," dit Hermione Granger, "je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ta tête."

"Écoute, c'est une question de multiplication. Il y a _beaucoup_ de plantes dans le monde, et si elles ne sont _pas_ sentientes alors elles n'ont pas d'importance, mais si les plantes _sont_ des gens, alors cela leur donne plus de poids moral que toute l'humanité réunie. Bien sûr, ton cerveau ne s'en pas intuitivement compte, mais c'est parce que le cerveau ne sait pas multiplier. Par exemple si tu demandes à trois groupes de maisonnées canadiennes ce qu'elles seraient prêtes à payer pour sauver deux mille, vingt mille ou deux cent mille oiseaux d'une mort par marée noire, les trois groupes répondront qu'ils sont respectivement prêts à payer soixante dix huit, quatre-vingt huit et quatre-vingt dollars. En d'autres termes, aucune différence. Ça s'appelle l'insensibilité à l'échelle. Ton cerveau imagine un seul oiseau luttant dans une mare de pétrole, et cette image créée une quantité donnée d'émotion qui détermine ce que tu es prête à payer. Mais personne ne peut visualiser ne serait-ce que deux mille "quelque chose", alors la _quantité_ est immédiatement évacuée. Essaie maintenant de _corriger_ ce biais pour _cent billions_ de brins d'herbe sentients, et tu comprendras qu'ils pourraient avoir des milliers de fois plus d'importance que celle que nous accordions à l'espèce humaine... oh, Azathot merci, ça dit qu'il ne s'agit que de quelques plantes magiques capables de parler et qu'elles parlent le langage humain à voix haute, pas qu'il existe un sort permettant de parler à _n'importe quelle_ plante -"

"Ron est venu me voir au petit déjeuner hier matin," dit Hermione. Sa voix était à présent un peu étouffée, un peu triste, et peut-être même un peu effrayée. "Il a dit que te voir m'embrasser l'avait mortifié. Que ce que tu avais dit quand tu étais Détraqué aurait dû me montrer tout le mal que tu cachais à l'intérieur de toi. Et que si je comptais être la disciple d'un Mage Noir, alors il ne comptait certainement plus faire partie de mon armée."

Les mains de Harry cessèrent de tourner les pages. Il semblait que le cerveau de Harry, en dépit de tout son savoir abstrait, était toujours incapable d'apprécier des différences d'échelle à un niveau véritablement émotionnel, car il venait vigoureusement rediriger son attention, loin de billions de brins d'herbes peut-être sentients qui pouvaient être en train de souffrir, voir de mourir à l'instant même, vers la vie d'un seul être humain qui se trouvait être plus proche et lui être plus cher.

"Ron est le plus grand des crétins," dit Harry. "Et ça ne risque pas de paraître dans les journaux, parce que ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Alors après que tu l'ais viré, combien de ses bras et de ses jambes as-tu brisés ?"

"J'ai essayé de lui dire que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être," dit Hermione de la même petite voix. "j'ai essayé de lui dire que _tu_ n'est pas comme ça, et que ce n'était pas comme ça entre nous, mais ça n'a semblé faire que le... le renforcer dans ses convictions."

"Eh bien oui," dit Harry. Il était surpris de n'être pas plus en colère contre le capitaine Weasley, mais sa préoccupation pour Hermione semblait prendre le dessus pour le moment. "Plus tu essaies de te justifier auprès de ce genre de personne, plus cela entérine le fait qu'ils ont le _droit_ de te remettre en question. Ça montre que tu penses qu'ils peuvent être tes inquisiteurs, et une fois que tu donnes ce genre de pouvoir à quelqu'un, il ne va faire qu'insister encore et encore." C'était l'une des leçons de Draco Malfoy que Harry avait trouvées assez intelligentes : les gens qui _essayaient_ de se défendre se faisaient interroger sur chaque petit détail et n'arrivaient jamais à satisfaire leurs interrogateurs ; mais si vous faisiez clairement sentir dès le début que vous étiez une célébrité au-dessus des conventions sociales, l'esprit des gens ne se fatiguerait pas à prendre note de toutes les entorses aux règles. "C'est pourquoi quand Ron est venu _me_ voir, quand j'étais assis à la table Serdaigle, et qu'il m'a dit de rester loin de toi, j'ai mis ma main au-dessus du sol et j'ai dit 'Tu vois la hauteur où j'ai mis ma main ? C'est le niveau d'intelligence minimum pour avoir le droit de me parler.' Et alors il m'a accusé de, je cite, t'aspirer dans les ténèbres, fin de citation, alors j'ai resserré mes lèvres et j'ai fait _shluuuuurp_ et après ça sa bouche faisait encore ces bruits en forme de parole alors j'ai lancé un Silencio. Je ne pense pas qu'il essaiera à nouveau de me faire la morale."

"Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça," dit Hermione d'une voix pincée, "je _voulais_ le renvoyer, moi aussi, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu ne le fasses pas, ça va rendre les choses plus difficiles pour _moi_, Harry !"

Ce dernier releva de nouveau les yeux de _Roueries Végétales_, de toute façon il n'avançait pas dans sa lecture ; et il vit que Hermione lisait toujours son livre, qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Alors même qu'il regardait, les mains de cette dernière tournèrent une autre page.

"Je pense que tu as choisi une mauvaise approche en essayant de te défendre," dit Harry. "Vraiment. Tu es qui tu es. Tu es l'amie de qui tu veux. Dis à tous ceux qui questionnent cela de mettre leur questions où je pense."

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête, et elle tourna une autre page.

"Option deux," dit Harry. "Vas voir Fred et George et dis leur d'avoir une petite conversation avec leur frère difficile, _ces deux-là_ sont vraiment des mecs bien -"

"Il ne s'agit pas que de Ron," dit Hermione, presque dans un murmure. "Plein de gens disent ça, Harry. Même Mandy me regarde d'un air inquiet quand elle pense que je ne regarde pas. C'est drôle, non ? Je n'arrête pas de m'inquiéter à l'idée que le professeur Quirrell puisse t'aspirer dans les ténèbres, et maintenant les gens me mettent en garde exactement comme j'essaie de le faire pour toi."

"Ben _ouais_," dit Harry. "Est-ce que ça ne te rassure pas un peu sur le professeur Quirrell et moi ?"

"En un mot," dit Hermione, "non."

Il y eut un silence qui dura assez pour que Hermione tourne une autre page, puis sa voix, un vrai chuchotement cette fois-ci, "et, et Padma court partout en disant que, que puisque je n'ai pas pu lancer le P-Patronus, ça veut dire que je fais seulement s-semblant d'être g-gentille..."

"Padma n'a même pas _essayé_ !"dit Harry d'un ton indigné. "Si tu étais une Mage Noire qui faisait seulement semblant, tu n'aurais pas _essayé_ devant tout le monde, est-ce qu'ils pensent que tu es _stupide_ ?"

Hermione sourit un peu et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Hé, _moi_ je dois m'inquiéter de la possibilité que je devienne _vraiment_ maléfique. _Là_, le scénario catastrophe, c'est que les gens pensent que tu es plus maléfique que tu ne l'es en réalité. Est-ce que ça va te tuer ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est si _grave_ que ça ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le visage renfrogné.

"Écoute Hermione... si tu t'inquiètes tant de ce que les gens pensent, si tu es malheureuse à chaque fois que les gens ne te voient pas exactement de la même façon que tu te vois toi-même, alors tu t'es _déjà_ condamnée au malheur. Personne ne nous voit jamais comme nous nous voyons nous-même."

"Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer," dit Hermione d'une voix douce. "Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que tu pourras un jour comprendre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est : comment te sentirais-tu si _je_ pensais que tu étais maléfique ?"

"Euh..." Harry le visualisa. "Oui, ça me _ferait_ mal. Beaucoup. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien qui pense intelligemment à ce genre de choses, tu as _mérité_ ce pouvoir sur moi, ça _voudrait dire_ quelque chose si tu pensais que je m'étais égaré. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un seul élève, à part toi, dont l'opinion m'importerait autant -"

"Tu peux vivre comme ça," chuchota Hermione Granger. "Moi pas."

La fille avait lu trois autre pages en silence, et Harry en était revenu à son livre, essayant de garder sa concentration, quand Hermione dit enfin, d'une petite voix : "Es-tu vraiment certain que je ne dois pas savoir comment lancer le Patronus ?"

"Je..." Harry dut avaler une boule dans sa gorge. Il se vit soudain, lui, ne sachant _pas_ pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lancer le Patronus, ne pouvant _pas_ le montrer à Draco, se faisant dire qu'il y avait une raison, ne sachant rien de plus. "Hermione, ton Patronus brillerait de la même lumière mais il ne serait pas _normal_, il ne ressemblerait pas à ce que les gens attendent d'un Patronus, tous ceux qui le verraient sauraient que ce n'est pas normal. Même si je te donnais le secret tu ne pourrais pas le _démontrer_ à qui que ce soit, à moins de les faire regarder ailleurs, pour qu'ils puissent seulement voir la lumière, et... et la partie la plus importante d'un secret, c'est de savoir que le secret existe, tu pourrais seulement le montrer à un ou deux amis, si tu les faisais promettre..." La voix de Harry resta en suspens.

"J'accepte." Sa voix était encore étouffée.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui dire le secret, ici, dans la bibliothèque.

"Je, je ne devrais pas, je ne devrais _vraiment_ pas, c'est _dangereux_, Hermione, ça pourrait causer beaucoup de dommages si le secret était éventé ! Tu n'as pas entendu le dicton, trois personnes peuvent garder un secret si deux d'entre elles sont mortes ? Qu'essayer de le dire seulement à tes amis les plus proches, c'est comme de le dire à tout le monde, parce que tu ne fais pas confiance qu'à eux, tu fais aussi confiance à tous ceux en qui ils ont confiance ? C'est trop important, le risque est trop grand, ce n'est pas le genre de décision qui devrait être prise dans le but d'arranger la réputation de quelqu'un à l'école !"

"D'accord," dit Hermione. Elle ferma le livre et le remit sur l'étagère. "Je ne peux pas me concentrer Harry, je suis désolée."

"S'il y a _quoi que ce soit_ d'autre que je puisse faire -"

"Sois plus gentil avec tout le monde."

Elle ne se retourna pas en quittant la bibliothèque, ce qui fut peut-être une bonne chose, parce que le garçon était figé sur place, immobile.

Après un moment, le garçon recommença à tourner les pages.


	49. Information à priori

Un garçon attend dans une petite clairière, à la lisière de la forêt non-interdite, près d'un chemin de terre qui se prolonge vers les portes de Poudlard d'un côté et vers l'horizon de l'autre. Une charrette se trouve non loin, et le garçon se tient à bonne distance de celle-ci. Il la regarde fixement.

Au loin, une silhouette s'approche le long du chemin de terre : Un homme en robes de fonction se traînant lentement, ses épaules affaissées, ses chaussures élégantes soulevant de petits nuages de poussière le long de ses pas.

Une demi-minute plus tard, le garçon lui jette un autre coup d'œil rapide avant de revenir à sa surveillance ; et cet aperçu lui montre que les épaules de l'homme se sont redressées, que son visage s'est affermi, et que ses chaussures marchent maintenant avec légèreté au-dessus de la terre sans laisser de trace de poussière derrière elles.

"Bonjour, professeur Quirrell," dit Harry sans laisser ses yeux se détourner à nouveau de la charrette.

"Salutations," dit la voix calme du professeur Quirrell. "Vous semblez garder vos distance, M. Potter. J'imagine que vous ne remarquez rien d'étrange quant à notre moyen de transport ?"

"Étrange ?" répondit Harry en écho. "Ma foi non, je ne peux pas dire que j'y vois quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Tout semble y être dans les proportions habituelles : quatre sièges, quatre roues, deux immenses chevaux squelettes ailés..."

Un crâne entouré de peau se détourna et lui montra ses dents, solides et blanches dans leur bouche caverneuse et noire, comme pour indiquer que l'affection était réciproque. L'autre cheval squelette, noir et tanné, fit un geste de la tête, comme pour piaffer, mais aucun son ne fut produit.

"Ce sont des Sombraux, et ils ont toujours tiré la charrette," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton assez paisible, alors qu'il montait sur le banc avant de la charrette et s'asseyait le plus à droite possible. "Ils ne sont visibles qu'à ceux qui ont vu la mort et l'ont comprise, une défense utile contre la plupart des prédateurs. Hm. J'imagine que la première fois que vous avez fait face au Détraqueur, votre pire souvenir s'est avéré être la nuit de votre rencontre avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?"

Harry hocha la tête d'un air lugubre. Le professeur Quirrell avait deviné juste, mais pour les mauvaises raisons. _Ceux qui ont vu la mort..._

"Vous êtes-vous ce faisant souvenu de quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?"

"Oui," dit Harry, "en effet," cela seulement, et rien de plus, car il n'était pas encore prêt à émettre des accusations.

Le professeur de Défense eut un de ses sourires secs et lui fit signe de venir d'un doigt impatient.

Harry franchit la distance qui les séparait et monta dans la charrette en grimaçant. La sensation funeste était devenue sensiblement plus forte après le Détraqueur, même si elle s'était lentement affaiblie auparavant. La distance maximale entre lui et le professeur Quirrell autorisée par la charrette ne semblait plus suffire, loin de là.

Les chevaux squelette se mirent alors au trot et la charrette se mit en mouvement, les menant vers les frontières externes de Poudlard. Le professeur Quirrell repassa en mode zombie, et même si la sensation funeste se rétracta, elle planait toujours à la limite de la perception de Harry, impossible à ignorer...

La forêt défila, alors que la charrette les emportait, les arbres passant à une vitesse qui semblait tout à fait dérisoire comparée à celle d'un balais ou même d'une voiture. Harry songea qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement relaxant à voyager si lentement. Cela avait certainement détendu le professeur de Défense, qui était affaissé, un petit filet de bave sortant de sa bouche molle et faisant une flaque sur ses robes.

Harry n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il pourrait avoir à déjeuner.

Ses recherches en bibliothèque ne lui avaient pas permit de déceler le moindre signe d'un sorcier parlant à des plantes non magiques. Ou à aucun autre animal non magique, hormis les serpent, même si _Sort et Parole_ de Paul Breedlove avait fait le récit de la fable probablement mythique d'une sorcière nommée la Dame des Écureuils Volants.

Ce que Harry _voulait_ faire, c'était en parler au professeur Quirrell. Le problème était que le professeur Quirrell était _trop malin_. À en juger par la réaction de Draco, cette histoire d'Héritier de Serpentard était une bombe, et Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir mettre qui que ce soit d'autre au courant. Et au moment où Harry parlerait de Fourchelangue, le professeur Quirrell le fixerait de ses yeux bleu pâle et dirait : 'Je vois, M. Potter, vous avez donc enseigné le Patronus à M. Malfoy et avez accidentellement parlé à son serpent.'

Le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de preuves assez fortes pour localiser la bonne explication parmi toutes les hypothèses n'avait _aucune importance_, et c'était sans parler de la façon dont il aurait pu dépasser la force de l'improbabilité à priori. D'une façon où d'une autre, le professeur de Défense l'aurait _quand même_ déduit. Harry soupçonnait parfois le professeur Quirrell d'avoir bien plus d'information qu'il ne le laissait savoir, car ses à priori était tout simplement trop bons. Parfois, ses déductions incroyables étaient justes même quand ses _raisons_ étaient mauvaises. Le problème était que Harry n'arrivait pas à voir comment le professeur Quirrell aurait pu se procurer un seul indice de plus au sujet de la moitié des choses qu'il devinait. Juste _une fois_, Harry aurait aimé faire une espèce de déduction incroyable à partir d'une parole du professeur Quirrell, une déduction qui _le_ prendrait totalement au dépourvu.

* * *

><p>"Je prendrai un bol de soupe au lentilles avec de la sauce soja," dit le professeur Quirrell à la serveuse. "Et pour M. Potter, un plat de Chili Tenorman maison."<p>

Harry hésita, en plein désarroi. Il avait prit la résolution de s'en tenir aux plats végétariens pour le moment, mais il avait oublié au cours de ses délibérations que c'était le professeur Quirrell qui _commandait les plats _- et il serait maladroit de protester maintenant -

La serveuse s'inclina, et se tourna pour partir -

"Euh, excusez-moi, ça ne contient pas de viande de serpent ou d'écureuil volant ?"

La serveuse ne battit pas un cil et se tourna simplement vers Harry, puis elle secoua sa tête, s'inclina de nouveau poliment et reprit son trajet vers la porte.

(Les autres parties de Harry se moquaient de lui. Gryffondor faisait des commentaires sardoniques quant au fait qu'un peu de désagrément social suffisait à le pousser au _Cannibalisme ! _(crié par Poufsouffle), et Serpentard remarquait qu'il était bon que l'éthique de Harry soit flexible lorsqu'il s'agissait de buts importants tels que le maintien de bonnes relations avec le professeur Quirrell).

Après que la serveuse ait fermé la porte derrière elle, le professeur Quirrell agita une main pour fermer le loquet, prononça les quatre sortilèges d'intimité habituels, et dit : "Une question intéressante, M. Potter. Je me demande pourquoi vous l'avez posée."

Harry maintint une expression neutre. "Je m'informais sur le Patronus un peu plus tôt," dit-il. "À en croire "Le Patronus : ceux qui en étaient capables et les autres", il s'avère que Godric n'en était pas capable, mais que Salazar, si. J'ai été surpris, alors j'ai suivi la référence, dans _Quatre vies de Pouvoir_. Et j'ai _ensuite_ découvert que Salazar Serpentard était censé pouvoir parler aux serpents." (La séquentialité et la causalité étaient deux choses différentes, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Harry si le professeur Quirrell était passé à côté). "D'autres recherches révélèrent une vieille histoire au sujet d'une déesse mère capable de parler aux écureuils volants. J'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée de manger une chose douée de parole."

Et Harry prit une gorgée d'eau d'un air décontracté -

- juste quand le professeur Quirrell répondit : "M. Potter, aurais-je raison de deviner que vous aussi êtes Fourchelangue ?"

Quand Harry eut fini de tousser, il reposa son verre sur la table et fixa son regard sur le menton du professeur Quirrell plutôt que sur ses yeux, puis il dit : "Vous êtes donc capable d'opérer une Légilimancie à travers mes barrières Occlumantiques."

Le professeur Quirrell avait un large sourire. "Je prendrai cela comme un compliment, M. Potter, mais non."

"Je ne marche plus," dit Harry. "Il est _impossible_ que vous en soyez arrivé à cette conclusion en vous basant sur ces informations."

"Bien sûr que non," dit calmement le professeur Quirrell. "Je comptais vous poser cette question aujourd'hui de toute façon, et j'ai simplement choisi un moment opportun. Je le soupçonne depuis décembre, à vrai dire -"

"_Décembre ?_" dit Harry. "Je l'ai découvert _hier_ !"

"Ah, alors vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte que le message du Choixpeau à votre intention avait été en Fourchelangue ?"

Le professeur Quirrell avait parfaitement choisi son moment, une fois de plus, juste quand Harry avait pris un peu d'eau pour s'éclaircir la gorge après la première quinte de toux.

Harry ne s'en était _pas_ rendu compte, pas avant cet instant. C'était bien sûr devenu évident dès que le professeur Quirrell l'avait dit. Mais oui, le professeur McGonagall lui avait même _dit_ de ne pas parler aux serpents quand il pouvait être vu, mais il avait pensé qu'elle avait fait référence à des statues ou à des monuments architecturaux de Poudlard ressemblant à des serpents. Double illusion de transparence, il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait compris, elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait comprise - mais _comment_ -

"Donc," dit Harry, "vous avez opéré une Légilimancie sur moi pendant mon premier cours de Défense afin de découvrir ce qui s'était passé avec le Choixpeau -"

"Alors je ne l'aurais pas découvert en décembre." Le professeur Quirrell s'inclina contre le dossier de sa chaise en souriant. "Ce n'est pas une énigme que vous pouvez résoudre seul, M. Potter, et je vais donc vous révéler la réponse. Pendant les vacances d'hiver, j'ai été informé du fait que le directeur avait soumis une requête pour qu'un jury à huis clos réexamine le cas d'un certain M. Rubeus Hagrid, que vous savez être le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard, et qui a été accusé du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde en 1943."

"Oh, bien sûr," dit Harry, "voilà qui rend parfaitement _évident_ le fait que je suis un Fourchelangue. Professeur, par tous les suaves serpents susurrants -"

"L'_autre_ suspect du meurtre était le monstre de Serpentard, le légendaire habitant de la Chambre des Secrets. C'est la raison pour laquelle mes sources m'ont alerté de ce fait, et pourquoi il a suffisamment attiré mon attention pour que je dépense une bonne quantité de pots-de-vins afin d'apprendre les détails de l'affaire. Maintenant, M. Potter, il se trouve que M. Hagrid est innocent. Tellement évidemment innocent que c'en est ridicule. Il est le témoin à l'innocence la plus flagrante à avoir été condamné par le système judiciaire d'Angleterre magique depuis que le sort de Confusion opéré par Grindelwald sur Neville Chamberlain a été mis sur le dos d'Amanda Knox. Le directeur Dippet a usé de l'un des élèves comme d'une marionnette afin d'accuser M. Hagrid parce qu'il avait besoin d'un bouc-émissaire auquel reprocher la mort de Mlle. Geignarde, et notre merveilleux système judiciaire a agréé que l'histoire était suffisamment plausible pour justifier l'expulsion de M. Hagrid et la confiscation de sa baguette. Notre directeur actuel a simplement besoin d'apporter quelques éléments de preuve supplémentaires suffisamment importants pour que le jury se réunisse de nouveau ; et puisque ce n'est plus Dippet qui fait pression mais Dumbledore, le résultat est couru d'avance. Lucius Malfoy n'a pas de raison particulière de craindre le jour où M. Hagrid sera innocenté ; il ne résistera donc à cet appel que dans la mesure où cela ne lui coûtera rien tout en imposant des frais à Dumbledore, et Dumbledore est clairement prêt à poursuivre en dépit de cela."

Le professeur Quirrell but une gorgée d'eau. "Mais je digresse. Le nouvel élément de preuve promit par le directeur est un sortilège lié au Choixpeau, jusqu'alors jamais détecté, et qui, selon le directeur, répond uniquement aux Fourchelangues de Serpentard. Le directeur soutient que cela favorise l'interprétation selon laquelle la Chambre des Secrets a bien été ouverte en 1943, soit approximativement à l'époque où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qu'on sait être Fourchelangue, étudiait à Poudlard. C'est un raisonnement assez discutable, mais un jury pourrait décider que cela fait suffisamment pencher la balance pour mettre en doute la culpabilité de M. Hagrid, du moins si le jury parvient à garder un air sérieux en disant cela. Et nous en arrivons maintenant à la question cruciale : _comment_ le directeur a-t-il découvert ce sort caché dans le Choixpeau ?"

Le professeur Quirrell avait maintenant un fin sourire. "Eh bien, en supposant maintenant qu'un Fourchelangue se soit trouvé dans la fournée d'élèves annuelle, ce serait un Héritier de Serpentard potentiel. Vous devez admettre, M. Potter, que vous vous démarquez à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de trouver une personne extraordinaire. Et si je me demande alors quel nouveau Serpentard courait le plus le risques de voir son intimité mentale envahie par le directeur dans le but spécifique de trouver des souvenirs du Triage, eh bien, vous vous démarquez encore plus." Le sourire disparut. "Vous voyez donc, M. Potter, que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai envahi votre esprit, même si je ne vous demanderai pas de présenter vos excuses. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous avez cru aux dénégations de Dumbledore quant à son intrusion dans votre intimité mentale."

"Mes excuses les plus sincères," dit Harry en gardant une expression neutre. Le strict contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même constituait une confession à lui seul, tout comme la sueur qui maculait son front ; mais il ne pensait pas que le professeur Quirrell en tirerait quelque information que ce soit. Il penserait seulement que Harry était nerveux à l'idée d'avoir été révélé être l'Héritier de Serpentard plutôt qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse se rendre compte que Harry avait délibérément choisi de trahir le secret de Serpentard... choix qui n'avait maintenant l'air plus si malin que ça.

"Donc, M. Potter. Quelque progrès dans votre quête de la Chambre des Secrets ?"

_Non,_ pensa Harry. Mais pour maintenir un déni plausible, il fallait avoir l'habitude d'esquiver certaines questions, même lorsque l'on n'avait rien à cacher... "Avec tout votre respect, professeur Quirrell, si j'avais fait de tels progrès, il ne m'apparaît pas comme _totalement_ évident que je devrais vous en faire part."

Le professeur Quirrell sirota de nouveau son verre d'eau. "Dans ce cas, M. Potter, je vous dirai librement ce que je sais ou soupçonne. D'abord, je crois que la Chambre des Secrets est réelle, tout comme le monstre de Serpentard. La mort de Mlle. Geignarde n'a été découverte que plusieurs heures après s'être produite, alors que l'école aurait dû instantanément alerter le directeur. Son meurtre a donc été commis soit par le directeur Dieppe, ce qui est peu probable, soit par une entité à laquelle Salazar Serpentard a donné un niveau d'accès aux donjons supérieur à celui du directeur lui-même. Ensuite, je soupçonne que, contrairement à la légende populaire, la fonction du monstre de Serpentard ne soit _pas_ de débarrasser Poudlard de tous les nés-Moldus. À moins que le monstre ne soit assez puissant pour vaincre le directeur et tous les enseignants, il ne pourrait triompher par la force. Plusieurs meurtres commis dans le secret feraient fermer l'école, comme cela a failli arriver en 1943, ou provoqueraient l'installation de nouveaux locaux. Alors, pourquoi le monstre de Serpentard, M. Potter ? Quel est sa véritable fonction ?"

"Ah..." Harry baissa les yeux jusqu'à son verre d'eau et essaya de réfléchir. "Pour tuer quiconque entre dans la Chambre et n'y a pas sa place -"

"Un monstre assez puissant pour vaincre une équipe de sorciers ayant brisé les meilleures barrières dont Salazar aurait pu équiper sa Chambre ? Peu probable."

Harry se sentait un peu sous pression. "Eh bien, on l'appelle la Chambre des Secrets, alors peut-être que le monstre a un secret, ou qu'il _est_ le secret ?" D'ailleurs, quel genre de secrets la Chambre des Secrets abritait-elle ? Harry n'avait pas fait beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet, en partie parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que personne ne savait rien -

Le professeur Quirrell souriait. "Pourquoi ne pas simplement écrire le secret ?"

"Ahhh..." dit Harry. "Parce que si le monstre parle Fourchelangue, cela assure que seul un véritable descendant de Serpentard pourrait l'entendre ?"

"Il serait assez simple de lier les barrières de la Chambre à une phrase prononcée en Fourchelangue. Pourquoi prendre la peine de créer le monstre ? Ça ne peut pas avoir été facile de créer une créature capable de vivre pendant des siècles. Allons, M. Potter, cela devrait être évident ; quels sont les secrets qui peuvent être transmis d'un être vivant à un autre, mais jamais écrits ?"

Harry le vit alors, avec un choc d'adrénaline qui fit bondir son cœur, et sa respiration s'accéléra. "_Oh."_

Serpentard avait en effet été fort rusé. Assez pour trouver un moyen d'outrepasser l'Interdit de Merlin.

Les sortilèges puissants ne pouvaient être transmis par des fantômes ou par des livres, mais si vous pouviez faire une créature sentiente capable de vivre assez longtemps et avec une assez bonne mémoire -

"Il me semble très probable," dit le professeur Quirrell, "que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a commencé son ascension au pouvoir grâce à des secrets obtenus de la bouche du monstre de Serpentard. Que le savoir perdu de Salazar est la source de l'extraordinaire puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui. D'où mon intérêt pour la Chambre des Secrets et le cas de M. Hagrid."

"Je _vois_," dit Harry. Et si _lui_, Harry, pouvait trouver la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar... alors tout le savoir perdu que Lord Voldemort avait obtenu serait aussi _sien_.

Oui. C'était _exactement_ comme ça que l'histoire devrait se dérouler.

Ajoutez l'intelligence supérieure de Harry, quelques découvertes magiques originales et quelques lance-roquettes Moldus, et le combat serait totalement déséquilibré, ce qui était exactement ce que Harry souhaitait.

Harry souriait à présent, un sourire très maléfique. _Nouvelle priorité : Trouver tout ce qui à Poudlard ressemble de près ou de loin à un serpent et essayer de lui parler. En commençant avec tout ce que tu as déjà essayé, mais en parlant en Fourchelangue et pas en anglais - arranges-toi pour que Draco te laisse entrer dans les dortoirs Serpentard -_

"Ne vous réjouissez pas trop, M. Potter, dit le professeur Quirrell. Le visage de ce dernier s'était vidé de toute expression. "Vous devez _continuer_ de réfléchir. Quels furent les derniers mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'intention du monstre ?"

"_Quoi ?_" dit Harry. "Comment l'un de nous deux pourrait-il le savoir ?"

"Visualisez la scène, M. Potter. Laissez votre imagination se charger des détails. Le monstre de Serpentard - probablement une sorte de grand serpent, afin que seul un Fourchelangue puisse lui parler - a finit de faire part de tout le savoir qu'il possède à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il lui transmet l'ultime bénédiction de Salazar et le prévient que la Chambre des Secrets doit maintenant rester fermée jusqu'à ce que le prochain descendant de Salazar se révèle être assez rusé pour pour l'ouvrir. Et celui destiné à devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres hoche la tête et lui dit -"

"Avada Kedavra," dit Harry, se sentant soudain malade.

"Règle numéro douze," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. "Ne laisse jamais la source de ton pouvoir traîner là où quelqu'un pourrait la trouver."

Le regard de Harry descendit jusqu'à la nappe, qui s'était décorée d'un motif endeuillé fait de fleurs et d'ombres noires. Cela semblait... trop triste pour être imaginé, le grand serpent de Serpentard avait seulement voulu aider Lord Voldemort, et ce dernier avait juste... il y avait quelque chose d'insupportablement douloureux dans cette image, quel genre de personne _ferait_ ça à un être qui ne lui aurait offert rien d'autre que de l'amitié... "_Pensez-vous_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait -"

"Oui," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton catégorique. "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a laissé un sacré sillage de corps derrière lui, M. Potter ; je doute qu'il ai omis celui-ci. S'il y avait d'autres artefacts mobiles dans la Chambre, il les aura aussi pris avec lui. Il pourrait toujours y avoir quelque chose qui mérite d'être vu dans la Chambre des Secrets, et en la trouvant vous prouveriez être le véritable Héritier de Serpentard. Mais n'y comptez pas trop. J'ai idée que tout ce que vous y trouverez seront les restes du monstre de Serpentard reposant paisiblement dans sa tombe."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants.

"Je pourrais avoir tort," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Ce n'est en fin de compte qu'une conjecture. Mais je souhaitais vous prévenir, M. Potter, afin que la déception ne soit pas trop douloureuse."

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

"On pourrait presque en venir à regretter votre victoire d'enfant," dit le professeur Quirrell. Son sourire se tordit. "Si seulement Vous-Savez-Qui avait vécu, vous auriez pu le persuader de vous enseigner une partie du savoir qui aurait été votre héritage, transmit d'un Héritier à l'autre." Le sourire se tordit encore plus, comme pour se moquer de l'impossibilité, évidente même au vu de cette supposition.

_Note à moi-même_, pensa Harry, avec un léger frisson et une pointe de colère, _m'assurer d'extraire mon héritage de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une façon ou d'une autre._

Il y eut un autre silence. Le professeur Quirrell regardait Harry comme s'il attendait à ce que ce dernier lui demande quelque chose.

"Eh bien," dit Harry, "puisqu'on en parle, pourrais-je vous demander comment toute cette histoire de Fourchelangue a -"

On frappa alors à la porte. Le professeur Quirrell leva un doigt, comme pour le mettre en garde, puis il l'ouvrit d'un geste. La serveuse entra, tenant en équilibre un immense plateau, sur lequel se trouvaient leurs plats, comme si l'ensemble n'avait rien pesé (de fait, c'était probablement le cas). Elle donna son bol de soupe verte et un verre de son Chianti habituel au professeur Quirrell ; et elle plaça devant Harry une assiette de petits morceaux de viande trempés dans une sauce qui semblait épaisse, plus un verre de son soda à la mélasse habituel. Puis elle s'inclina, parvenant à donner au salut une apparence de respect sincère plutôt que de politesse formelle, et elle s'en fut.

Le professeur Quirrell leva de nouveau un doigt, demandant le silence, et il sortit sa baguette.

Il commença alors un certain enchaînement d'incantations que Harry reconnut, et cela le fit inspirer brutalement. C'était la série et l'ordre que M. Bester avait utilisé, l'ensemble complet de vingt-sept sorts que vous utiliseriez avant de parler de quoi que ce soit de vraiment important.

Si la discussion sur la Chambre des Secrets _n'avait pas_ été importante -

Quand le professeur Quirrell en eut fini - il avait réalisé _trente_ sorts, dont trois que Harry n'avait jamais entendus - le professeur de Défense dit : "Nous ne serons pas interrompus avant un moment. Sauriez-vous garder un secret, M. Potter ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Un secret sérieux, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell. Ses yeux étaient attentifs, son visage solennel. "Un secret qui pourrait m'envoyer à Azkaban. Réfléchissez avant de me répondre."

Pendant un moment, Harry ne vit même pas pourquoi il pourrait être difficile de répondre à la question étant donné sa collection de secrets en constante augmentation. Puis -

_Si ce secret peut envoyer le professeur Quirrell à Azkaban, ça veut dire qu'il a fait quelque chose d'illégal..._

Le cerveau de Harry fit quelques calculs. Quel que soit le secret, le professeur Quirrell ne pensait pas que son acte illégal aurait un impact négatif sur son image aux yeux de Harry. Il n'avait aucun avantage à ne _pas_ connaître le secret. Et si cela révélait quelque chose de mauvais au sujet du professeur Quirrell, il serait alors tout à l'avantage de Harry de le savoir, même s'il avait promis de ne le dire à personne.

"Je n'ai jamais eu grand respect pour l'autorité," dit Harry. "Y compris les autorités légales et gouvernementales. Je garderai votre secret."

Harry ne prit pas la peine de demander si la révélation valait le danger qu'elle poserait au professeur Quirrell. Le professeur de Défense n'était pas stupide.

"Alors je dois vérifier que vous êtes vraiment un descendant de Salazar," dit le professeur Quirrell, et il se leva de sa chaise. Harry, mû plus par un réflexe et par son instinct que par un calcul, se propulsa hors de sa propre chaise.

Il y eut un flou, un passage, un mouvement soudain.

Harry interrompit son bond en arrière paniqué et se retrouva à mouliner des bras et à essayer de ne pas tomber tandis qu'un flot d'adrénaline s'écoulait frénétiquement dans ses veines.

À l'autre bout de la pièce ondulait un serpent d'un mètre de haut, aux yeux vert vif et au corps tortueusement couvert de bandes bleues et blanches. Harry ne s'y connaissait pas assez en serpents pour reconnaître l'espèce, mais il savait que 'couleurs vives' signifiait 'venimeux'.

La sensation funeste avait ironiquement diminué après que le professeur de Défense de Poudlard se fut transformé en un serpent venimeux.

Harry déglutit et dit : "Salutations - ah, hssss, non, ah, _ssalutationss._"

"_Alorss_," siffla le serpent. "_Vouss parlez, j'entendss. Je parle, vouss entendez ?"_

"_Oui, je comprends," _siffla Harry._ "Vouss êtess un Animaguss ?"_

"_Bien ssûr_," siffla le serpent. "_Trente-ssept règless, numéro trente-quatre : Devenir un Animaguss. Touss less gens ssensés le font s'ilss en ssont capabless. Très rare, donc."_ Les yeux du serpent étaient des surfaces plates logées dans des abysses noires, des pupilles noires acérées au milieu d'espaces gris. "_C'est le moyen de sse parler le plus ssûr. Voyez-vous pourquoi ? Perssonne d'autre ne nouss comprend."_

"_Même ss'ilss ssont des sserpentss Animaguss ?"_

"_Pass à moinss que l'héritier de Sserpentard ne le veuille."_ Le serpent émit une série de courts sifflements que le cerveau de Harry traduit en un rire sardonique. "_Sserpentard pas sstupide. Sserpent Animaguss pass pareilss que Fourchelangue. Sserait énorme défaut danss le plan."_

Eh bien _voilà_ qui soutenait certainement que le Fourchelangue était une magie personnelle, pas le résultat d'une population de serpents sentiente dotée d'un langage qu'un humain pouvait apprendre -

"_Je ne ssuiss pass enregisstré_," siffla le serpent. Les abysses noires fixaient Harry. "_Les Animaguss doivent être enregisstrés. La peine est deux anss d'emprissonement. Garderez-vouss mon ssecret, enfant ?"_

"_Oui," _siffla Harry. "_Ne brisserai jamaiss promessse."_

Le serpent sembla rester immobile, comme sous l'effet d'un choc, puis il se remit à onduler. "_Nouss reviendronss dans ssept jourss. Amenez cape pour passser ssanss être vu, et ssablier pour déplacement danss le tempss."_

"_Vous ssavez ?"_ siffla Harry, éberlué. "_Comment -_"

Encore la série de courts sifflements rapides qui se traduisaient par un rire sardonique. "_Vouss arrivez à mon premier courss alors que vouss êtess encore à un autre, abattez vos ennemiss avec tarte, deux Rapeltouts -_"

"_Laisssez tomber_," siffla Harry. "_Quesstion sstupide, oublié que vouss étiez malin._"

"_Sserait idiot de l'oublier,_" dit le serpent, mais le sifflement ne révélait pas d'offense.

"_Ssablier resstreint,"_ dit Harry. "_Ne peux pas utilisser avant neuvième heure."_

Le serpent se tordit le cou, un hochement de tête reptilien. "_Nombreusses resstrictions. Utilissable sseulement par vouss, ne peut être volé. Ne peut transsporter d'autress humainss. Mais sserpent porté dans boursse viendra avec, je pensse. Pensse possible de tenir ssablier immobile danss coquille ssanss sse faire repérer pendant que vous tournerez la coquille. Tessteronss dans ssept jourss. Ne parleronss pas de ce qui vient aprèss. Vous ne ditess rien, à perssonne. Ne donnez aucun ssigne d'attente, aucun. Compriss ?"_

Harry hocha la tête.

"_Répondez en parole."_

"_Oui."_

"_Ferez comme j'ai dit ?"_

"_Oui. Mais," _Harry émit un grincement vacillant que son esprit traduit par un "Euuuuh" hésitant, "_Je ne promet pass de faire, quoi que ce ssoit, que vouss n'avez pass dit -"_

Le serpent eut un frisson que l'esprit de Harry traduit par un regard sévère. "_Bien ssûr que non. En disscuterons à prochaine rencontre."_

Le flou et le mouvement s'inversèrent, et le professeur Quirrell était de nouveau là. Pendant un moment, le professeur lui-même sembla onduler comme l'avait fait le serpent, et ses yeux semblèrent froids et plats ; puis ses épaules se redressèrent et il fut de nouveau humain.

Et l'aura de sensation funeste était revenue.

La chaise du professeur Quirrell fila vers lui, et il s'y assit. "Il serait absurde de gâcher ceci," dit le professeur Quirrell en se saisissant de sa cuillère, "même si pour l'instant je préférerais une souris vivante. On ne peut jamais tout à fait délier un esprit du corps qu'il porte, voyez-vous..."

Harry reprit lentement son siège et commença à manger.

* * *

><p>"Alors finalement la lignée de Salazar n'est pas morte avec Vous-Savez-Qui," dit le professeur Quirrell après un moment. "Il semblerait que des rumeurs disant que vous êtes maléfique ont déjà commencé à se répandre parmi notre cher corps étudiant ; je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient de cela s'ils le savaient."<p>

"Ou s'ils savaient que j'ai détruit un Détraqueur," dit Harry, et il haussa les épaules. "J'imagine que toute cette histoire s'apaisera la prochaine fois que je ferai quelque chose d'intéressant. Hermione a du mal, cela dit, et je me demandais si vous auriez des suggestions pour elle."

Le professeur de Défense but quelques cuillerées de sa soupe en demeurant silencieux, puis ; et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était étrangement neutre : "Vous tenez vraiment à cette fille."

"Oui," dit doucement Harry.

"J'imagine que c'est pourquoi elle a été capable de vous faire sortir de votre détraquage ?"

"Plus ou moins," dit Harry. La phrase était vraie en un sens, mais pas précise ; ce n'était pas que sa personnalité détraquée s'était souciée de Hermione mais qu'elle avait été désorientée.

"Je n'avais pas de tels amis quand j'étais jeune." Toujours la même voix vide d'émotion. "Je me demande ce qui serait advenu de vous si vous aviez été seul ?"

Harry frissonna avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Vous devez éprouver de la gratitude pour elle."

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Pas tout à fait exact, mais vrai.

"Alors voilà ce que j'aurais pu faire à votre âge, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour qui le faire -"


	50. Égocentrisme

Padma Patil avait finit de dîner un peu tard, non loin de sept heures et demie, et sortait maintenant de la Grande Salle à bonne allure, en chemin vers le dortoir Serdaigle et les salles d'étude. Les ragots l'amusaient et la destruction de la réputation de Granger l'amusait encore plus, mais tout cela pouvait la distraire de son travail scolaire. Elle avait remis à plus tard une rédaction d'une copie sur le bois de _Iomillialor_ à rendre pour le cours de Botanique de la semaine suivante, et elle n'avait à présent que cette nuit pour le terminer.

C'est en passant le long d'un couloir de pierre étroit et tordu qu'elle entendit le murmure, comme s'il était venu directement de son dos.

"_Padma Patil..._"

Elle pivota aussi vite que l'éclair, sa baguette, déjà tirée d'une poche de ses robes, atterrissant dans ses mains ; si Harry Potter pensait qu'il pouvait se faufiler derrière elle et _lui_ faire peur aussi facilement -

Il n'y avait personne.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et regarda dans l'autre sens, si cela avait été un sortilège de Ventriloquie -

Il n'y avait personne derrière non plus.

Le murmure revint, doux et dangereux, accompagné d'un léger sifflement.

"_Padma Patil, jeune Serpentard..."_

"Harry Potter, jeune Serpentard," dit-elle haut et fort.

Elle avait combattu Potter et sa Légion du Chaos des dizaines de fois, et elle _savait_ que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry Potter était à l'œuvre...

...même si le sortilège de Ventriloquie ne fonctionnait que si le lanceur était à portée de vue, et dans ce corridor tortueux elle pouvait facilement voir jusqu'au tournant de chaque extrémité ; il n'y avait personne ici...

...aucune importance. Elle connaissait son ennemi.

Il y eut un gloussement chuchoté, qui venait maintenant de derrière elle, et elle pivota et pointa sa baguette vers le chuchotement puis s'écria : "_Luminos !_"

L'éclair de lumière rouge partit et frappa le mur, et celui-ci s'illumina d'un halo cramoisi avant de s'éteindre bien vite.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que cela fonctionne. Harry Potter ne _pouvait _pas être invisible, pas pour de vrai, c'était une magie inaccessible à la plupart des _adultes_, et elle n'avait jamais cru aux neufs dixièmes des histoires qui circulaient à son sujet.

La voix chuchotante rit de nouveau, à présent depuis son flanc.

"Harry Potter se tient au bord du précipice," murmura la voix comme si elle était maintenant très proche de son oreille, "il vacille, mais vous, vous êtes déjà en train de tomber, jeune Serpentard..."

"Le Choixpeau ne m'a jamais déclaré Serpentard, _moi_ !" Elle recula jusqu'au mur afin de ne pas avoir à regarder derrière elle et leva sa baguette en position d'attaque.

Encore le doux rire. "Harry Potter est dans la salle commune de Serdaigle depuis une demi-heure, il aide Kevin Sifflebranche et Michael Corner à apprendre des recettes de potions. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis ici pour te faire part d'un avertissement, Padma Patil, et si tu fais le choix de l'ignorer, cela te regarde."

"Très bien," dit-elle froidement. "Vas-y et préviens moi, Potter, je n'ai pas peur de toi."

"Serpentard fut une grande Maison, jadis," dit le murmure ; il semblait être devenu plus triste. "Serpentard était une Maison que vous auriez été fière de choisir, Padma Patil. Mais quelque chose s'est produit, quelque chose a tourné à l'aigre ; sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à la maison Serpentard, Padma Patil ?"

"Non, et je m'en fiche !"

"Mais tu devrais t'en préoccuper," dit le murmure comme s'il était venu juste de derrière sa tête appuyée au mur. "Car tu es toujours cette fille à qui le Choixpeau a offert ce choix. Penses-tu que choisir Serdaigle signifie que tu n'es pas Pansy Parkinson, que tu ne seras jamais Pansy Parkinson, quel que soit ton comportement ?"

En dépit de tout, de petits frissons de peur se répandaient maintenant depuis sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la surface de sa peau. Elle avait aussi entendu _ces_ histoires-là au sujet de Harry Potter ; qu'il était secrètement Legilimens. Mais elle se tint droite, et elle mit tout le mordant qu'elle put dans sa voix lorsqu'elle dit : "Les Serpentard sont devenus mauvais afin d'obtenir du pouvoir, tout comme _toi_, Potter. Et _je_ ne le ferai pas. Jamais."

"Mais tu répandrais volontiers des rumeurs au sujet d'une fille innocente," chuchota la voix, "même si cela ne t'aide en rien à atteindre ne serait-ce qu'une seule de tes ambitions, et sans même considérer le fait qu'elle a des alliés puissants qui pourraient s'en trouver offensés. Ce n'est pas là le fier Serpentard des jours anciens, Padma Patil, ce n'est pas la fierté de Salazar, c'est un Serpentard en décomposition, Padma Parkinson au lieu de Padma Malfoy..."

Elle commençait à être plus terrorisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie, et la possibilité qu'il s'agisse _vraiment_ d'un fantôme commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que les fantômes pouvaient se dissimuler ainsi, mais peut-être qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas l'habitude de le faire - sans parler du fait que la plupart des fantômes n'étaient pas aussi _angoissants_, ils n'étaient que des gens morts après tout - "Qui _êtes_-vous ? Le Baron Sanglant ?"

"Lorsque Harry Potter s'est fait brutaliser," chuchota la voix, "il a ordonné à ses alliés de refréner toute envie de vengeance ; vous souvenez-vous de cela, Padma Patil ? Car Harry Potter vacille, mais il n'est pas encore perdu ; il lutte, il se sait en proie au péril. Mais Hermione Granger n'a fait aucune requête similaire auprès de ses propres alliés. Harry Potter est maintenant en colère contre vous, Padma Patil, plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été s'il s'était agi de lui... et _il_ a lui-même des alliés."

Un frisson de peur la parcourut, elle sut qu'il avait été visible, et cela la fit se détester elle-même.

"Oh, n'ai pas peur," respira la voix. "Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Car vois-tu, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger est réellement innocente. _Elle_ ne se tient pas au bord du précipice, _elle_ ne tombe pas. Elle n'a pas demandé à ses alliés de s'empêcher de te faire du mal parce que la pensée qu'une telle chose est possible ne lui viendra jamais à l'esprit. Et Harry Potter sait très bien que s'il te faisait du mal, ou s'il faisait en sorte qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, pour le bien de Hermione Granger, alors elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole, et ce jusqu'à ce que le Soleil ait fini de brûler et que la dernière étoile du ciel se soit éteinte." La voix était à présent très triste. "Elle est une fille véritablement bienveillante, une personne telle que je peux seulement rêver de l'être..."

"Granger ne peut pas lancer le Patronus !" dit Padma. "Si elle était réellement aussi gentille qu'elle prétend l'être -"

"Peux-_tu_ lancer le Patronus, Padma Patil ? Tu n'as même pas osé t'y essayer, car tu craignais le résultat."

"Ce n'est pas _vrai_ ! Je n'avais pas le temps, c'est tout !"

Le murmure continua. "Mais Hermione Granger a essayé, ouvertement, devant ses amis, et lorsque sa magie a échoué, elle a été consternée et surprise. Car le sortilège du Patronus a des secrets que peu ont jamais connu, que peut-être personne hormis moi ne connaît aujourd'hui." Un gloussement doux, sans timbre. "Qu'il soit dit que ce n'est pas une souillure de son esprit qui empêche sa lumière de sortir. Hermione Granger ne peut lancer le Patronus pour la même raison que Godric Gryffondor, qui éleva ces murs, ne le put jamais."

Le couloir _devenait_ plus froid, elle en était certaine, comme si quelqu'un utilisait le sortilège de rafraîchissement.

"Et Harry Potter n'est pas le seul allié de Hermione Granger." Il y avait maintenant une note d'amusement sec dans le chuchotement, et dans un instant d'effroi cela lui fit soudain penser au professeur Quirrell. "Il me semble que Filius Flitwick et Minerva McGonagall sont très attachés à elle. Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que si ces deux-là apprenaient ce que vous faites à Hermione Granger, ils pourrait devenir moins attachés à vous ? Ils n'interviendront peut-être pas ouvertement ; mais peut-être traîneront-ils un peu plus avant de vous décerner des points, peut-être seront-ils un peu plus lents à faire dériver les opportunités vers vous -"

"Potter m'a _balancée_ ?"

Un gloussement fantomatique, un hé-hé-hé sec. "Pensez-vous que ces deux-là sont stupides, sourds et aveugles ?" Dans un murmure plus triste : "Pensez-vous que Hermione Granger ne leur est pas chère, qu'ils ne verront pas qu'elle souffre ? Tout comme ils ont peut-être un jour été attaché à vous, leur jeune et intelligente Padma Patil, mais vous êtes en train de tout gâcher..."

La gorge de Padma était sèche. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, pas du tout.

"Je me demande combien de gens se soucieront de vous, Padma Patil, au bout de ce chemin que vous empruntez. Vous distinguer de votre sœur a-t-il tant d'importance que cela ? Voulez-vous être l'ombre de la lumière de Parvati ? Votre peur la plus profonde a toujours été d'être en harmonie avec elle, de _redevenir_ harmonie avec elle, devrais-je dire ; mais cela mérite-t-il de faire souffrir une fille innocente, uniquement pour marquer votre différence à la mesure de ce geste ? Devez-vous être la jumelle _maléfique_, Padma Patil, ne pouvez-vous pas trouver un autre bien à poursuivre ?"

Son cœur battait à toutes forces contre sa poitrine. Elle, elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à _personne_ -

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment les élèves se brutalisent les uns les autres," soupira la voix. "Comment les enfants rendent leur vie plus difficile, comment ils transforment leur école en prison, de leurs propres mains. Pourquoi les humains se rendent-ils la vie si pénible ? Je peux vous donner une partie de la réponse, Padma Patil. C'est parce que s'ils n'imaginent pas qu'ils pourraient aussi souffrir à cause de leurs méfaits, les gens ne s'arrêtent pas pour réfléchir avant d'infliger de la douleur. Mais souffrir, oh oui, Padma Patil, vous allez souffrir, si vous restez sur cette voie. Vous souffrirez de la même solitude, de la même peur des autres envers vous, du même manque de confiance que vous infligez à présent à Hermione Granger. Seulement pour vous, ce sera mérité."

Sa baguette tremblait.

"Vous n'avez pas choisi votre camp lorsque vous êtes allée à Serdaigle, jeune fille. Vous choisissez votre camp par la façon dont vous vivez votre vie, par ce que vous faites aux autres et par ce que vous vous faites à vous-même. Illuminerez-vous la vie des autres, ou l'assombrirez-vous ? C'est cela, le choix entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, pas un mot crié par le Choixpeau. Et la partie difficile, Padma Patil, n'est pas de rester dans la 'Lumière', la partie difficile est de savoir où elle se trouve, et de s'avouer à soi-même qu'on a emprunté le mauvais chemin."

Il y eut un silence. Il continua un moment, et Padma se rendit compte qu'elle avait été congédiée.

Elle faillit faire tomber sa baguette en essayant de la remettre dans sa poche. Elle faillit tomber en faisant un pas loin du mur, en se détournant pour partir -

"Je n'ai pas toujours fait le bon choix entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres," dit le chuchotement, maintenant fort et dur, directement dans son oreille. "Ne prenez pas ma sagesse pour une conclusion irrévocable, n'ayez pas peur de la remettre en question, car, bien que j'ai essayé, j'ai parfois échoué, oh oui, j'ai échoué. Mais vous faites du mal à une innocente véritable, vous n'accomplirez aucune de vos ambitions en le faisant, et cela ne fait partie d'aucun de vos plans malin. Vous infligez de la douleur uniquement pour plaisir que cela vous apporte. Je n'ai pas toujours fait le bon choix entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, mais je sais que cela appartient au ténèbres, j'en suis certain. Vous faites souffrir une jeune fille innocente et échappez au châtiment seulement parce qu'elle est trop bonne pour tolérer que ses alliés n'agissent à votre encontre. Je ne peux vous faire de mal pour cela, alors sachez seulement que cela ne m'inspire aucun respect. Vous n'êtes pas de la trempe de Serpentard ; allez, et faites vos devoirs de Botanique, jeune Serdaigle !"

Le dernier chuchotement s'échappa dans un sifflement plus fort qui ressemblait presque à celui d'un serpent, et Padma fuit, elle fuit le long des couloirs comme si des Moremplis l'avaient poursuivie, elle courut sans considération pour les règles sur les cavalcades dans les couloirs, même lorsqu'elle dépassa d'autres élèves qui la regardèrent d'un air surpris, elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle courut jusqu'aux dortoirs Serdaigle, son pouls battait le long de son cou, la porte lui demanda "Pourquoi le Soleil brille-t-il le jour et non la nuit ?" et il lui fallu trois essais avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une réponse cohérente, et la porte s'ouvrit alors et elle vit -

- quelques filles et quelques garçons qui la regardaient tous, et dans un coin de la table pentagonale, Harry Potter et Michael Corner et Kevin Sifflebranche qui relevaient la tête de leur manuel.

"Doux Merlin !" s'exclama Pénélope Deauclaire, se levant de son canapé. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Padma ?"

"Je," bégaya-t-elle, "j'ai, j'ai entendu - un fantôme -"

"Ce n'était pas le Baron Sanglant ?" dit Deauclaire. Elle leva sa baguette et un instant plus tard elle tenait une tasse, puis un _Aguamenti_ remplit la tasse d'eau. "Voilà, bois ça, assieds-toi -"

Padma avançait déjà vers la table pentagonale. Elle regarda Harry Potter, qui la regardait en retour, de son regard calme, grave et un peu triste.

"_Tu_ as fait ça !" dit Padma. "Comment - tu - comment oses-tu !"

Il y eut un silence soudain dans le dortoir Serdaigle.

Harry se contenta de la regarder.

Et il dit : "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi?"

"Ne le nies pas," dit Padma d'une voix tremblante, "_tu_ as mis ce fantôme à mes trousses, il a _dit_ -"

"Je suis sérieux," dit Harry. "Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Te trouver de la nourriture, ou aller te chercher un soda, ou t'aider avec tes devoirs, ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Tout le monde les regardait.

"Pourquoi ?" dit Padma. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, elle ne comprenait pas.

"Parce que certains d'entre nous se tiennent au bord du précipice," dit Harry. "Et la différence se joue dans ce qu'on fait pour les autres. Me laisseras-tu t'aider, Padma, s'il te plaît ?"

Elle le regarda et sut à cet instant qu'il avait reçu son avertissement, le même qu'elle.

"Je..." dit-elle. "Je dois écrire une copie sur _Iomillialor _-"

"Laisse moi courir jusqu'à ma chambre et prendre mes affaires de Botanique," dit Harry. Il se leva de la table pentagonale, regarda Sifflebranche et Corner. "Désolé les gars, je vous verrai plus tard."

Ils ne dirent rien, ils se contentèrent de la regarder, comme tous les autres dans le dortoir, alors que Harry Potter marchait jusqu'aux escaliers.

Et alors qu'il commençait à monter, il dit : "Et personne ne la harcèlera de questions à moins qu'_elle_ ne veuille en parler, j'espère que tout le monde a _compris_ ?"

"Compris," dirent la plupart des première année et quelques uns des élèves plus âgés, certains d'un ton assez effrayé.

* * *

><p>Et elle parla de nombreuses choses avec Harry Potter, de choses autres que le bois de <em>Iomillialor<em> - même sa peur de redevenir en harmonie avec Parvati, dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à _personne_, mais après tout l'allié fantomatique de Harry savait déjà. Et Harry plongea dans sa bourse et en tira des livres _bizarres_, et il les lui prêta à condition d'un secret absolu, en disant que si elle pouvait comprendre ces livres ils changeraient suffisamment ses motifs de pensée pour qu'elle ne redevienne jamais en harmonie avec Parvati...

À neuf heures, quand Harry dit qu'il devait partir, la rédaction n'était finie qu'à moitié.

Et lorsque Harry marqua une pause et la regarda en s'éloignant, et qu'il dit que _lui_ pensait qu'elle était de la trempe de Serpentard, cela la fit se sentir bien pendant une minute entière avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'on venait de lui dire et de qui le lui avait dit.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Padma descendit au petit déjeuner ce matin, elle vit Mandy l'apercevoir et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille assise à côté d'elle, à la table Serdaigle.<p>

Elle vit la fille se lever du banc et marcher vers elle.

La nuit dernière, Padma avait été heureuse que la fille soit logée dans l'autre dortoir ; mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était pire, maintenant il fallait qu'elle le fasse devant _tout le monde_.

Mais même si elle transpirait, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

La fille s'approcha -

"Je suis désolée."

"Quoi ?" dit Padma. C'était _sa_ réplique.

"Je suis désolée," répéta Hermione Granger. Sa voix était forte, afin que tout le monde puisse entendre. "Je... je n'ai pas demandé à Harry de faire ça, et j'étais en colère quand je l'ai appris, et je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas recommencer, avec _personne_, et je ne vais pas lui parler pendant une semaine... je suis vraiment, _vraiment _désolée, Mlle. Patil."

Le dos de Hermione Granger était raide, son visage était raide, on pouvait voir de la sueur sur son visage.

"Euh," dit Padma. Ses pensées étaient complètement brouillées à présent...

Son regard bondit vers la table Serdaigle, où un garçon les regardait avec des yeux plissés et ses mains serrées sur ses jambes.

* * *

><p><em>Plus tôt :<em>

"Je t'ai dit d'être plus _gentil_ !" couina Hermione.

Harry commençait à suer. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Hermione lui crier dessus, et dans la salle vide, c'était assez bruyant.

"Je - mais - mais j'ai _été_ gentil !" protesta Harry. "Je l'ai presque _sauvée_, Padma avançait sur la mauvaise voie et je l'en ai détournée ! J'ai probablement changé sa vie entière, en mieux ! Et puis, tu aurais dû entendre la version _originale_ de ce que le professeur Quirrell a proposé que je fasse -" c'est là que Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait et qu'il ferma la bouche une seconde trop tard.

Hermione serra ses boucles amande, un geste qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue faire. "Qu'est-ce qu'_il _a dit de faire ? De la _tuer_ ?"

Le professeur de Défense avait suggéré que Harry identifie tous les élèves influents, tous les élèves clés dans son année et dans les autres afin de prendre le contrôle de tout le moulin à rumeurs de Poudlard, remarquant que c'était un défi globalement utile et amusant pour tout vrai Serpentard faisant ses études à Poudlard.

"Rien de _tel_," dit Harry, "il a juste dit que d'une façon générale je devrais gagner de l'influence auprès des gens qui démarrent les rumeurs, et _j'ai_ décidé que la version _gentille_ de cela serait juste de directement informer Padma du sens de ses actes et de leurs conséquences possibles au lieu d'essayer de la menacer ou quoi que ce soit du genre -"

"_Tu appelles ça ne pas menacer quelqu'un ?_" les mains de Hermione tiraient maintenant ses propres cheveux.

"Euh..." dit Harry. "J'imagine qu'elle a pu se sentir _un peu_ menacée, mais Hermione, les gens font tout ce qu'ils pensent pouvoir faire en toute impunité, la douleur qu'ils infligent ne leur importe pas tant qu'ils ne souffrent pas eux-mêmes, si Padma pense qu'il n'y a _pas_ de conséquence lorsqu'on répand des mensonges à ton sujet alors _bien sûr_ qu'elle va continuer à le faire -"

"Et tu pense qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences après ce que _tu_ as fait ?"

Soudain, Harry se sentit malade.

Hermione avait l'air plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les autres élèves pensent de toi maintenant, Harry ? De _moi _? Si Harry n'aime pas la façon dont vous parlez de Hermione, on vous lâchera des fantômes dessus, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux qu'ils pensent ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche et aucun mot ne sortit, il n'y avait juste... pas réfléchi ainsi, à vrai dire...

Hermione s'abaissa pour reprendre les livres de la table où elle les avait abattus. "Je ne vais pas te parler pendant une semaine, et je vais _dire_ à tout le monde que je ne te parlerai pas pendant une semaine, et je leur dirai _pourquoi_, et _peut-être_ que cela défera une partie de ce que tu as fait. Et après cette semaine, je - je déciderai de ce que je ferai, je suppose -"

"_Hermione_ !" La voix de Harry s'éleva pour devenir un hurlement désespéré. "_J'essayais d'aider !_"

La fille se retourna et le regarda, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la salle de classe.

"Harry," dit-elle, et sa voix tremblait un peu en-dessous de la colère, "le professeur Quirrell t'aspire vers les ténèbres, vraiment Harry, je suis sérieuse."

"Ce... n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit de faire, c'était seulement _moi_ -"

La voix de Hermione n'était maintenant presque plus qu'un murmure. "Un jour tu vas aller déjeuner avec lui, et ce sera ton côté obscur qui reviendra, ou peut-être même que tu ne reviendras pas du tout."

"Je te promets," dit Harry, "que je _vais_ revenir du déjeuner."

Il n'avait pas réfléchi en le disant.

Et Hermione se tourna de nouveau et sortit à grande enjambées et claqua la porte derrière elle.

_Super invocation des lois de l'ironique dramatique, abruti, _nota le Critique Interne de Harry. _Maintenant tu vas mourir samedi, tes derniers mots auront été 'Je suis désolé, Hermione,' et elle regrettera toujours que son dernier acte ait été de claquer la porte -_

_Oh tais-toi._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Padma s'assit à côté de Hermione pour le petit déjeuner et lui dit d'une voix assez forte pour que les autres entendent que le fantôme lui avait dit des choses qu'elle avait eu besoin d'entendre et que Harry Potter avait eu raison de le faire, il y en eut certains qui furent moins effrayés, et d'autres qui le furent encore plus.<p>

Et après cela, les gens _dirent_ moins de choses méchantes au sujet de Hermione, du moins en première année, du moins en public, là où Harry Potter risquerait de l'entendre.

Lorsque le professeur Flitwick demanda à Harry s'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Padma, et que Harry dit oui, le professeur Flitwick lui dit qu'il serait retenu pendant deux jours. Même si cela avait seulement été un fantôme et que Padma n'avait pas souffert, quand même, ce n'était pas un comportement acceptable venant d'un élève Serdaigle. Harry hocha la tête et dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi le professeur devait faire ça et qu'il ne protesterait pas ; mais étant donné que cela _semblait _avoir _bel et bien_ changé Padma, le professeur Flitwick pensait-il vraiment, en toute confidence, que Harry avait eu tort ? Et le professeur Flitwick marqua une pause, sembla y réfléchir vraiment, et il dit alors à Harry, d'une voix solennellement couinante, qu'il lui fallait apprendre à établir des rapports normaux avec les autres élèves.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un conseil que le professeur Quirrell ne lui donnerait jamais.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait fait les choses à la façon du professeur Quirrell, le façon _Serpentard_ normale, un mélange de conditionnement positif et négatif pour amener Padma et les autres pipelettes sous son contrôle explicite, alors Padma n'en aurait pas parlé, et Hermione ne l'aurait jamais découvert...

...auquel cas Padma n'aurait pas été sauvée, elle serait restée sur la mauvaise voie, et elle aurait finit par en souffrir. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait _menti _à Padma de quelque façon que ce soit lorsqu'il était revenu dans le passé, était devenu invisible et avait utilisé le sortilège de Ventriloquie.

Harry n'était pas toujours sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, ni même _un_ bon choix, et Hermione n'avait pas faiblit de sa résolution de ne pas lui parler - mais elle parlait beaucoup avec Padma. Étudier seul : cela faisait plus mal que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu ; comme si son cerveau commençait déjà à oublier son aptitude à la solitude longuement travaillée.

Les jours jusqu'au déjeuner avec le professeur Quirrell avançaient très, très lentement.


	51. Titre Effacé, pt 1

Samedi.

Harry avait eu du mal à s'endormir vendredi soir, ce qu'il avait prévu être une éventualité possible, et il avait donc prit l'évidente précaution d'acheter une potion de sommeil ; et pour empêcher que cela constitue un signe visible de sa nervosité, il avait décidé de l'acheter à Fred et George deux mois plus tôt. (_Soyez prêts, c'est la rengaine des Scouts...)_

Harry était donc en pleine forme et sa bourse contenait presque tout ce qu'il possédait et dont il était concevable qu'il puisse avoir besoin. Il avait à vrai dire atteint les limites du volume de la bourse ; et, sachant qu'il lui faudrait stocker un grand serpent, et qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de stocker qui-savait-quoi-d'autre, il avait enlevé certains des objets les plus encombrants, tels la batterie de voiture. Il était maintenant capable de métamorphoser quelque chose de la taille d'une batterie de voiture en quatre minutes pile, ce n'était donc pas une grande perte.

Harry _avait_ gardé les feux de détresse, la torche d'oxycoupage et le réservoir d'essence puisqu'on ne pouvait pas métamorphoser des choses destinées à être brûlées.

(_Soyez prêt, chaque jour de votre vie..._)

Chez Marie.

Après que la serveuse eut prit leur commande, se soit inclinée et ait quitté la pièce, le professeur Quirrell n'avait lancé que quatre sortilèges, et ils avaient alors parlé de choses sans grande importance, de la thèse du professeur Quirrell sur la façon dont la malédiction jetée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le poste de Défense avait entraîné le déclin des duels et avait modifié les mœurs d'Angleterre Magique. Harry écoutait et hochait la tête et disait des choses intelligentes tout en essayant de contrôler les coups de marteau de son cœur.

La serveuse vint alors, portant leur nourriture, et cette fois, une minute après son départ, le professeur Quirrell fit signe à la porte de se fermer à loquet puis commença à prononcer vingt-neuf sortilèges de sécurité, omettant l'un de ceux de la séquence de M. Bester, ce qui laissa Harry perplexe.

Le professeur Quirrell finit ses sortilèges -

- se leva de sa chaise -

- se fondit en un serpent vert bariolé de bleu et de blanc -

- siffla "_Faim, garçon ? Mange ton content en vitesse, nouss aurons bessoin de forcces et de temps."_

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il siffla "_J'ai bien mangé cce matin,_" avant de rapidement fourrer des nouilles dans sa bouche.

Le serpent le regarda un moment de ses yeux plats puis siffla : "_Ne ssouhaite pas expliquer icci. Préfère être ailleurs d'abord. Bessoin de partir pas vu, ssans ssigne que nouss avons jamais quitté piècce."_

"_Pour que perssonne ne puisse nous suivre," _siffla Harry.

"_Oui. Me fais-tu confiancce à cce point, garççon ? Pensses avant de répondre. J'ai requête importante pour toi, qui néccesssite confiancce ; si tu ssais que tu vas dire non, dis maintenant."_

Harry baissa le regard en évitant les yeux plats du serpent, considéra ses nouilles en sauce, et prit une autre bouchée, puis une autre, alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Le professeur de Défense... était un personnage ambitieux, et c'était un euphémisme. Harry pensait avoir démêlé certains de ses buts, mais d'autres demeuraient mystérieux.

Mais le professeur Quirrell avait assommé deux cent filles pour arrêter celles qui attiraient Harry vers elles. Le professeur Quirrell avait déduit que le Détraqueur vidait Harry à travers sa baguette. Le professeur de Défense lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois en deux semaines.

Ce qui pouvait signifier que le professeur de Défense le gardait _pour plus tard_, qu'il avait une raison cachée. De fait, il était _certain_ qu'il avait des buts cachés. Le professeur Quirrell ne faisait pas cela par caprice. Mais c'était aussi lui qui s'était assuré que Harry apprenne l'Occlumancie, et qui lui qui lui avait enseigné à perdre... si le professeur de Défense voulait faire usage de Harry Potter, c'était un usage qui demandait un Harry Potter renforcé, pas affaibli. C'était là la notion même d'être utilisé par un ami : l'idée qu'il voudrait avoir besoin de vous rendre plus fort, pas plus faible.

Et s'il y avait parfois une froide atmosphère autour du professeur de Défense, de l'amertume dans sa voix ou un vide dans ses yeux, alors Harry était le seul que le professeur Quirrell autorise à le remarquer.

Harry ne savait guère quels mots il aurait pu utiliser pour décrire l'affinité qu'il ressentait avec le professeur Quirrell, seulement que le professeur de Défense était la seule personne capable de _penser clairement_ qu'il ait rencontrée de tout le monde magique. Tôt ou tard tous les autres se mettaient à jouer au Quidditch, à ne pas mettre de coques protectrices sur leur machines à remonter le temps, ou à penser que la Mort était leur amie. Que leurs intentions soient bonnes n'avait aucune importance. Tôt ou tard, et généralement tôt, il démontraient que quelque chose dans leur esprit était profondément embrouillé. Tout le monde sauf le professeur Quirrell. C'était un lien qui allait au delà des dettes, au delà des préférences personnelles : ils étaient seuls dans le monde magique. Et si le professeur de Défense semblait parfois un peu effrayant ou un peu ténébreux, eh bien, on disait exactement le même genre de choses au sujet de Harry.

"_Je vous fais confiancce,_" siffla Harry.

Et le serpent expliqua la première étape du plan.

* * *

><p>Harry prit une dernière fourchetée de nouilles et mâcha. À côté de lui, le professeur Quirrell, de nouveau humain, mangeait sa soupe d'un air placide, comme si rien de particulièrement intéressant ne se passait.<p>

Puis Harry déglutit et se leva de sa chaise au même moment, sentant déjà son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine. Les précautions qu'il prenait étaient, littéralement, les plus rigoureuses possibles...

"Êtes-vous prêt à faire le test, M. Potter" dit le professeur Quirrell avec calme.

Ce n'était _pas_ un test, mais le professeur Quirrell ne dirait pas cela, pas à voix haute en langue humaine, même dans cette pièce vérifiée à fond et dont le professeur Quirrell avait augmenté la sécurité avec des sortilèges supplémentaires.

"Ouaip," dit Harry, d'un ton aussi nonchalant que possible.

_Première étape._

Harry dit "cape" à sa bourse, en sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité, puis décrocha la bourse de sa ceinture et la lança à l'autre bout de la table.

Le professeur de Défense se leva de son siège, tira sa baguette, s'inclina, et de celle-ci toucha la bourse en murmurant une incantation. Les nouveaux sortilèges assureraient que le professeur Quirrell pourrait entrer dans la bourse sous sa forme de serpent, la quitter par ses propres moyens et entendre ce qui se passait dehors.

_Deuxième étape._

Alors que le professeur Quirrell se relevait de sa posture inclinée, au-dessus de la bourse, et qu'il éloignait se baguette, celle-ci se retrouva pointée vers Harry, et ce dernier ressentit une brève sensation de raclement sur la poitrine, non loin du Retourneur de Temps, comme si quelque chose d'affreux était passé très près, sans le toucher.

_Troisième étape._

Le professeur de Défense se transforma de nouveau en serpent, et la sensation funeste diminua ; le serpent rampa jusqu'à la bourse, puis jusqu'à l'intérieur, alors que la bouche de celle-ci s'ouvrait afin d'accueillir la forme verte, puis elle se referma derrière la queue du serpent et la sensation funeste diminua à nouveau.

_Quatrième étape._

Harry sortit sa baguette en faisant attention de ne pas déplacer ses jambes, afin que le Retourneur de Temps ne dévie pas de l'endroit où le professeur Quirrell avec fixé le sablier, placé sous la coque protectrice. "_Wingardium Leviosa"_, murmura Harry, et la bourse commença à flotter vers lui.

Lentement, lentement, comme le professeur Quirrell le lui avait dit, la bourse commença à flotter vers Harry, qui attendait, à l'affût du moindre signe indiquant que la bourse s'ouvrait, auquel cas il devrait utiliser la lévitation pour le repousser aussi vite que possible.

Lorsque la bourse fut à un mètre de Harry, la sensation funeste revint.

Lorsque Harry réattacha la bourse à sa ceinture, la sensation funeste devint plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été sans pour autant devenir écrasante ; c'était tolérable.

Même avec la forme animale du professeur Quirrell située quelque part dans l'espace distendu de la bourse placée à même les hanches de Harry.

_Cinquième étape._

Harry rengaina sa baguette. Son autre main tenait toujours la Cape d'Invisibilité, et il s'en recouvrit.

_Sixième étape._

Et alors, dans cette pièce protégée contre toute intrusion possible, dont le professeur Quirrell avait personnellement amélioré la sécurité, ce ne fut qu'_après_ avoir revêtu la véritable Cape d'Invisibilité qu'il passa sa main sous sa chemise et opéra une rotation de la coque externe du Retourneur de Temps.

Le sablier intérieur demeura figé, immobile, l'assemblage tournant autour de lui -

La nourriture disparut de la table, les chaises reprirent leur place, la porte s'ouvrit grand.

La Chambre de Marie était déserte, comme elle devait l'être, car le professeur Quirrell avait auparavant contacté le restaurant sous un faux nom afin de demander si la pièce serait disponible à cette heure-ci - non pour la réserver, non pour annuler une commande, ce qui aurait pu être remarqué, mais seulement pour s'informer.

_Septième étape._

Demeurant sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry sortit par la porte ouverte. Il navigua à travers les couloirs de la Chambre de Marie jusqu'au bar bien fourni qui accueillait les nouveaux arrivants, tenu par le propriétaire, Jake. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes au comptoir, ce matin avant le déjeuner, et Harry dut attendre à côté de la porte, invisible, pendant quelques minutes, écoutant le murmure des conversations et le gargouillis de l'alcool, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser place à un immense et sympathique Irlandais, et Harry se glissa silencieusement dans son sillage.

_Huitième étape._

Harry marcha quelques temps. Il était bien loin de la Chambre de Marie lorsqu'il quitta le Chemin de Traverse et passa dans une plus petite allée, au fond de laquelle se trouvait un magasin sombre, les fenêtres magiquement noircies.

_Neuvième étape._

"Épée poisson melon ami," dit Harry au loquet, et il s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis.

Le magasin était aussi sombre à l'intérieur, mais la lumière de la porte ouverte l'illumina pour révéler une grande pièce vide. Selon le professeur de Défense, le magasin de mobilier qui avait un jour exploité ces lieux avait fait banqueroute quelques mois auparavant, et le magasin avait été saisit mais n'avait pas encore été vendu. Les murs étaient peints d'un blanc simple, le sol en bois était rayé et terne, une seule porte fermée ornait le mur du fond ; le magasin avait un jour fonctionné à plein régime, mais il était à présent vide.

La porte se referma derrière Harry, et les ténèbres furent absolues.

_Dixième étape._

Harry sortit sa baguette et dit : "_Lumos_", éclairant la pièce d'un halo blanc ; il prit la bourse à sa ceinture (la sensation funeste devenant un peu plus intense à mesure que ses doigts s'approchaient) et la jeta doucement vers le côté opposé de la pièce (la sensation funeste disparaissant presque totalement). Il commença alors à enlever la Cape d'Invisibilité, alors même que sa voix sifflait : "_Cc'est fait."_

_Onzième étape._

De la bourse surgit une tête verte, rapidement suivie par un corps d'un mètre de long, à mesure que le serpent sortait en ondulant. Un instant plus tard, le serpent devint flou et fut remplacé par le professeur Quirrell.

_Douzième étape._

Harry attendit silencieusement, alors que le professeur de Défense récitait trente sortilèges.

"Très bien," dit-il calmement lorsqu'il eut fini. "Si quelqu'un nous observe maintenant, nous sommes de toute façon perdus, je parlerai donc de façon claire et en langue humaine. J'ai bien peur que le Fourchelangue ne m'aille pas très bien, n'étant ni un descendant de Salazar ni un véritable serpent."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Donc, M. Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell. Son regard était braqué sur Harry, ses yeux bleus pâles dans l'ombre de la lumière blanche émanant de la lumière de la baguette de Harry. "Nous sommes seuls et en privé, et j'ai une question importante à vous poser."

"Allez-y," dit Harry, et son cœur commença à battre plus vite.

"Que pensez-vous du gouvernement d'Angleterre Magique ?"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu, mais c'était assez proche, alors Harry répondit : "En me basant sur mes connaissances limitées, je dirais que le Ministère et le Magenmagot semblent être stupides, corrompus et maléfiques."

"Correct," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Comprenez-vous pourquoi je pose cette question ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le professeur Quirrell droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Harry avait enfin compris que la technique permettant de faire des déductions incroyables à partir de maigres preuves était de connaître la réponse à l'avance, et il avait deviné celle-ci une semaine auparavant. Elle ne nécessitait qu'un léger ajustement...

"Vous êtes sur le point de m'inviter à rejoindre une organisation secrète pleine de gens intéressants tels que vous," dit Harry, "dont l'un des buts est de réformer ou de renverser le gouvernement d'Angleterre Magique, et oui, j'accepte."

Il y eut une courte pause.

"J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas tout à fait dans cette direction que je voyais la conversation aller," dit le professeur Quirrell. Les coins de ses lèvres se contractèrent légèrement. "Je comptais simplement vous demander votre aide dans l'accomplissement d'un acte de trahison extrêmement illégal."

_Mince_, pensa Harry. Enfin, le professeur Quirrell n'avait pas _nié_... "Continuez."

"Avant que je le fasse," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il n'y avait plus la moindre légèreté dans sa voix. "_Êtes-vous_ ouvert à de telles requête, M. Potter ? Je répète que s'il est probable que vous répondiez non quelle qu'elle soit, vous devez dire non maintenant. Si votre curiosité vous pousse à faire le contraire, écrasez-la."

"La traîtrise et l'illégalité ne me dérangent pas," dit Harry. "Les risques me dérangent et l'enjeu devrait être à la mesure de ceux-ci, mais je ne _vous _imagine pas prendre des risques inconsidérés."

Le professeur Quirrell acquiesça. "En effet. C'est un abus terrible de mon amitié avec vous, et de la confiance qui m'a été accordée dans ma fonction de professeur à Poudlard -"

"Vous pouvez sauter cette étape," dit Harry.

Les lèvres se contractèrent de nouveau, puis s'aplatirent. "Je la sauterai donc. M. Potter, vous jouez parfois à mentir en disant la vérité, à jouer sur les mots afin de masquer le sens en plein jour. J'ai moi aussi la réputation de trouver cela amusant. Mais si je ne fais que vous _dire_ ce que j'espère nous voir faire aujourd'hui, M. Potter, vous _mentirez_. Vous mentirez de façon directe, sans hésitation, sans jeu sur les mots ni indice, à toute personne qui pourrait vous interroger, qu'ils soient votre ennemi ou votre ami le plus proche. Vous mentirez à Malfoy, à Granger et à McGonagall. Vous parlerez, à chaque fois et sans hésitation, _exactement_ de la façon dont vous auriez parlé si vous n'aviez rien su, et ce sans vous préoccuper de votre honneur. Il doit en être ainsi."

Il y eut un silence, pendant un moment.

C'était un prix qui se mesurait en fractions d'âme de Harry.

"Sans me le dire tout de suite..." dit Harry. "Pouvez-vous me dire si le besoin est désespéré ?"

"Il y a quelqu'un qui a terriblement besoin de votre aide," dit simplement Quirrell, "et personne ne peut l'aider sauf vous."

Il y eut une autre silence, mais celui-ci ne fut pas long.

"Très bien," dit doucement Harry. "Parlez-moi de la mission."

Les sombres robes du professeur de Défense semblèrent devenir floues devant les ombres du mur projetées par sa silhouette, qui bloquait la lumière blanche de la baguette de Harry. "Le Patronus ordinaire, M. Potter, protège de la peur du Détraqueur. Mais le Détraqueur vous voit toujours au travers, il sait que vous êtes là. Mais pas à travers votre Patronus. Il les aveugle, et peut-être même plus. Ce que j'ai vu sous la cape ne regardait même pas vers nous lorsque vous l'avez tué ; comme s'il avait oublié notre existence au moment de sa mort."

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas surprenant, pas lorsqu'on confrontait le Détraqueur à son véritable niveau d'existence, par-delà l'anthropomorphisme. La mort était peut-être le dernier ennemi, mais ce n'était pas un ennemi sentient. Lorsque l'humanité avait éradiqué la variole, elle ne s'était pas défendue.

"M. Potter, la branche centrale de Gringotts est gardée par tous les sorts connus des Gobelins, du plus faible au plus puissant. Même ainsi, ces chambres fortes ont été cambriolées avec succès ; car ce que le magie peut faire, elle peut le défaire. Et pourtant, personne ne s'est jamais échappé d'Azkaban. Personne. Pour tout sortilège il y a un contre-sortilège, pour toute barrière il y a un passe-droit. Comment se peut-il que personne n'ait jamais été sauvé d'Azkaban ?"

"Parce qu'Azkaban a une chose invincible," dit Harry. "Quelque chose de si terrible que personne ne peut la vaincre."

C'était la clé de voûte de la sécurité absolue, il fallait que ce ne soit pas humain. C'était la Mort qui gardait Azkaban.

"Les Détraqueurs n'aiment pas qu'on leur prenne leur repas," dit le professeur Quirrell. La froideur avait maintenant infiltré sa voix. "Ils le savent, si quelqu'un s'y essaie. Il a plus de cent Détraqueurs là-bas, et ils parlent aussi aux gardes. C'est aussi simple que cela, M. Potter. Si vous êtes un sorcier puissant, alors Azkaban n'est ni difficile à pénétrer ni à quitter. Tant que vous n'essayez pas d'y prendre quoi que ce soit qui appartienne aux Détraqueurs."

"Mais les Détraqueurs ne sont _pas_ invincibles," dit Harry. Il aurait pu lancer le Patronus grâce à cette pensée, à l'instant même. "Ne croyez jamais qu'il le sont."

La voix du professeur Quirrell était très douce. "Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez ressenti face au Détraqueur la première fois, lorsque vous avez échoué ?"

"Je m'en souviens."

Et alors, avec un soulèvement écœurant dans son estomac, Harry sut où cette conversation allait ; il aurait dû le voir plus tôt.

"Il y a une personne innocente à Azkaban," dit le professeur Quirrell.

Harry hocha la tête, sa gorge brûlait mais il ne pleura pas.

"La personne dont je parle n'était pas victime de l'Imperium," dit le professeur de Défense, ses robes noires entourées d'une ombre plus vaste. "Il y a des moyens plus sûrs que l'Imperium lorsqu'il s'agit de briser la volonté de quelqu'un, si vous avez le temps de torturer, de pratiquer la Légilimancie, et de réaliser des rituels dont je ne parlerai pas. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment je le sais, comment je sais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je ne peux pas formuler d'indice, même pour vous, vous devrez me croire. Mais il y a une personne à Azkaban qui n'a jamais fait le choix de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui a passé des années à souffrir dans la solitude, dans le lieu le plus froid et le plus horrible qu'on puisse imaginer, et qui n'a pas mérité d'en subir une seule minute."

Harry le vit, en un seul bond intuitif, sa bouche dépassant presque ses pensées.

_Il n'y avait pas eu d'indice, pas d'avertissement, nous pensions tous -_

"Une personne du nom de Black," dit Harry.

Il y eut un silence. Silence, alors que les yeux bleu pâle le fixaient.

"Eh bien," dit le professeur Quirrell après un moment. "Je peux faire une croix sur l'idée de ne vous révéler le nom qu'après que vous ayez accepté la mission. Je vous demanderais si vous lisez _mon_ esprit, mais c'est tout simplement impossible."

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était vraiment simple si on _croyait_ au processus démocratique moderne. La personne incarcérée à Azkaban la plus évidemment innocente était celle qui n'avait pas eu de procès -

"Je suis _certainement_ impressionné," dit le professeur Quirrell. Son visage était grave. "Mais c'est une affaire sérieuse, et s'il existe un moyen pour d'autres de faire la même déduction, je _dois_ le savoir. Alors dites-moi, M. Potter. Par Merlin, par Atlantis, par le vide entre les étoiles, comment avez-vous deviné que je parlais de Bellatrix ?"


	52. L'Expérience de Prison de Stanford, pt 2

NdT : Ceci est une **traduction** de _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic ! Allez sur mon profil pour l'original en anglais.

* * *

><p>L'adrénaline coulait déjà dans les veines de Harry, son cœur battait déjà contre sa poitrine, dans ce magasin obscur, en ruines. Le professeur Quirrell en avait fini avec ses explications, et Harry tenait d'une main la petite brindille de bois qui serait la clé de tout. Aujourd'hui. C'était le jour, l'instant où Harry commençait à jouer son rôle. Sa première véritable aventure, un donjon à pénétrer, un gouvernement maléfique à défier, une vierge en détresse à secourir. Harry aurait dû être plus effrayé, plus réticent, mais au lieu de cela il avait la sensation qu'il était temps, et grand temps, de devenir le genre de personne qu'il avait découvert dans ses livres ; de commencer son voyage vers ce qu'il avait toujours su être sa destination : être un héros. De faire le premier pas sur la route qui menait au Kimball Kinnison et au capitaine Picard et à Liono et à Thundero et certainement <em>pas<em> à Raistlin Majere. Selon ce que le cerveau de Harry avait appris de visionnage de dessins animés matinaux, on était censé obtenir d'incroyables pouvoirs et sauver l'univers en grandissant, c'était cela qu'il avait observé chez les adultes, cela qu'il avait adopté comme exemple de processus de maturation à suivre, et il avait très envie de commencer à grandir.

Et si le motif de l'histoire requérait que le héros perde une partie de son innocence en conséquence de sa première aventure ; alors pour le moment, en cet instant encore innocent, il semblait temps, et grand temps, de vivre cette douleur. Comme de délaisser des habits trop petits pour lui ; ou comme de progresser enfin au prochain niveau après avoir été bloqué pendant onze ans au troisième, ou même au deuxième monde de Super Mario Bros.

Harry avait lu suffisamment de romans pour soupçonner qu'il ne serait pas aussi enthousiaste après-coup, alors il en profitait tant que ça durait.

Il y eut un claquement proche lorsque quelque chose non loin de Harry disparut, et le temps des ruminations héroïques fut passé.

La main de Harry cassa la petite brindille de bois.

Un crochet immobile s'accrocha sur l'abdomen de Harry alors que le Portoloin s'activait, l'attraction cette fois beaucoup plus forte que lors des déplacements plus courts entre Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverse -

- le déposa au milieu d'un énorme grondement de tonnerre mourant, une ondée de pluie froide le fouetta au visage, l'eau enroba ses lunettes et l'aveugla instantanément, transformant le monde en une tache floue alors qu'il entamait sa chute vers les vagues d'un océan déchaîné, loin en-dessous de lui.

Il était arrivé haut, haut, haut au-dessus d'un espace dégagé de la Mer du Nord.

Le choc de l'orage en furie avait failli faire perdre son balais à Harry, balais que le professeur Quirrell lui avait donné, ce qui n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Il fallut presque une seconde entière pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et ne redresse son balais avec aisance.

"Je suis là", dit une voix inconnue depuis une zone vide au-dessus de lui ; basse et râpeuse, la voix de l'échalas cireux et barbu que le professeur Quirrell était devenu en buvant du Polynectar, avant de se Désillusionner, lui, et son balais.

"Je suis là," dit Harry de sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il n'avait pas bu de Polynectar. Revêtir un autre corps entravait la magie, et Harry pourrait avoir besoin d'avoir toute sa magie à portée de main ; le plan était donc que Harry reste invisible quasiment tout le temps plutôt qu'il boive du Polynectar.

(Aucun n'avait prononcé le nom de l'autre. On n'utilisait tout simplement jamais de nom pendant une mission illégale même en survolant, invisible, une partie inconnue de la Mer du Nord. On ne le faisait tout simplement pas. C'aurait été stupide.)

Gardant une poigne très précautionneuse sur son balais d'une main, alors que la pluie et le vent hurlaient autour de lui, Harry leva sa baguette tenue avec tout autant de précaution et lança Impervius sur ses lunettes.

Ses verres nettoyés, Harry regarda autour de lui.

Il était entouré par de la pluie et du vent, et il faisait peut-être cinq degrés Celsius, avec de la chance ; il avait déjà fait l'objet d'un sortilège de réchauffement avant de s'aventurer dehors en Février, mais le charme ne résistait pas au gouttes d'un froid mordant. Pire que la neige, la pluie s'imprégnait dans toutes les surfaces exposées. La Cape d'Invisibilité vous rendait entièrement invisible, mais elle ne vous _recouvrait_ pas entièrement, et elle ne vous protégeait donc pas entièrement de la pluie. Le visage de Harry était exposé à toute la force de l'eau projetée du ciel, et celle-ci s'écrasait directement dans son cou, coulait le long de sa chemise et des manches de ses robes et des ourlets de son pantalon et dans ses chaussures. Le plus petit morceau de vêtement devenait un passage pour que l'eau s'infiltre.

"Par là," dit la voix polynectarée, et une étincelle de lumière verte s'alluma devant le balais de Harry et fonça dans une direction qui lui sembla impossible à suivre du regard.

À travers la pluie aveuglante, Harry suivait. Il la perdait parfois, la petite étincelle verte, mais à chaque fois qu'il appelait, l'étincelle réapparaissait devant lui quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsque Harry eut trouvé la technique pour suivre l'étincelle, elle accéléra, et Harry fit passer le balais en vitesse supérieure afin de pouvoir rester à hauteur. La pluie le fouetta avec plus de force et lui donna la sensation de recevoir une volée de plombs de fusil à pompe, mais ses verres restaient propres et protégeaient ses yeux.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il volait à pleine vitesse, que Harry entraperçut une immense ombre à travers la nuit qui s'élevait loin au-dessus des eaux.

Et il sentit un écho de vide, lointain et creux, irradiant de l'endroit où la Mort attendait, se déversant sur l'esprit de Harry, le contournant, tel une vague se brisant sur un rocher. Cette fois, Harry connaissait son ennemi, et sa volonté était d'acier et de lumière.

"Je peux déjà sentir les Détraqueurs," dit la voix râpeuse et polynectarée du professeur Quirrell. "Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, pas si tôt."

"Pensez aux étoiles," dit Harry par-dessus un grondement de tonnerre lointain. "Ne laissez aucune colère entrer en vous, rien de négatif, pensez seulement aux étoiles, à ce que c'est que de s'oublier et de tomber sans corps à travers l'espace. Maintenez cette pensée comme une barrière Occlumantique à travers tout votre esprit. Le Détraqueurs auront quelque difficulté à traverser cela."

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, puis : "Intéressant."

L'étincelle verte s'éleva et Harry inclina son balais légèrement vers le haut afin de suivre, alors même que ce mouvement les menait dans de la brume, dans un nuage bas au-dessus des eaux.

Ils survolèrent bientôt de biais l'immense bâtiment de métal à trois côtés qui les attendait bien plus bas. Le triangle d'acier était creux, c'était un bâtiment fait de trois murs épais, dépourvu de centre. Le professeur Quirrell avait dit que les Aurors de garde logeaient au niveau supérieur du côté Sud, protégés par leur Patronus. L'entrée légale d'Azkaban se trouvait sur le toit du coin Sud-Ouest du bâtiment. Qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment voir. Au lieu de celle-ci, ils utiliseraient un couloir qui passait directement sous le coin Nord du bâtiment. Le professeur Quirrell descendrait en premier et percerait un trou dans le toit et dans ses barrières, à la pointe Nord, laissant derrière lui une illusion destinée à couvrir l'ouverture.

Les prisonniers étaient gardés dans le flanc du bâtiment, à des niveaux correspondant à leurs crimes. En bas, au point le plus profond et le plus central d'Azkaban, se trouvait un nid de plus de cent Détraqueurs. Des cargaisons de terre étaient y étaient parfois déversées afin de garder les étages à niveau, car la matière directement exposée aux Détraqueurs se décomposait pour devenir de la boue et du néant.

"Attendez une minute," dit la voix râpeuse, "suivez-moi à pleine vitesse, et faites attention en traversant."

"Compris," dit lentement Harry.

L'étincelle s'éteignit et Harry commença à compter : _un un million, deux un million, trois un million..._

_... soixante un million, _et Harry plongea, le vent hurlait autour de lui, vers la vaste structure de métal, vers là où il pouvait sentir les ombres de la Mort qui l'attendaient, qui puisaient la lumière et irradiaient le vide, et la structure de métal devenait de plus en plus grande. Simple et sans décoration mis à part une seule structure en forme de boîte sur le coin Sud-Ouest, la vaste forme grise les attendait. Le coin Nord était parfaitement uni, le trou du professeur Quirrell était indétectable.

Harry tira sur le manche aussi fort qu'il le pouvant en s'approchant du coin Nord, se donnant une plus grande marge de sécurité qu'il ne l'aurait fait en cours de vol sur balais, mais sans faire excès de prudence. Dès qu'il fut à l'arrêt, il commença à abaisser le balais de nouveau, vers ce qui semblait être le toit bien solide de l'extrémité du coin Nord.

Descendre à travers le toit illusoire fut une expérience étrange, et il se trouva ensuite dans un couloir de métal éclairé par une faible lueur orange - qui, remarqua Harry d'un coup d'œil surpris, venait d'une bonne vieille lampe à gaz sous verre...

...car la magie déclinait et finissait par se faire absorber lorsqu'elle était exposée aux Détraqueurs.

Harry descendit de son balais.

L'attraction du vide était maintenant plus forte, et elle se divisait, coulait autour de Harry sans le toucher. Elles étaient distantes mais nombreuses, les blessures du monde ; Harry aurait pu indiquer leur direction les yeux fermés.

"_Lanccez vottre Patronuss,"_ siffla un serpent au sol, l'air plus décoloré que vert sous la faible lumière orange.

La légère tension se communiquait même en Fourchelangue. Harry fut surpris ; le professeur Quirrell avait dit que les Animagus, une fois transformés, étaient bien moins vulnérables aux Détraqueurs (Harry présuma que c'était pour la même raison que celle qui expliquait la forme animale des Patronus). Si le professeur Quirrell avait autant de mal en forme reptilienne, qu'avait-il ressenti sous forme humaine, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de pouvoir utiliser sa magie... ?

Dans sa main, la baguette de Harry se levait déjà.

Ce serait le commencement.

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une personne, seulement une personne qu'il pourrait sauver des ténèbres, même s'il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour téléporter _tous_ les prisonniers d'Azkaban en sécurité et brûler le triangle infernal jusqu'à ses fondations...

C'était malgré tout un début, un commencement, un paiement d'avance sur tout ce que Harry comptait accomplir dans sa vie. Plus d'attente, plus d'espoir, plus de simples promesses, tout commencerait ici. Ici et _maintenant_.

La baguette de Harry fendit l'espace et pointa en direction de l'endroit où les Détraqueurs attendaient, loin en-dessous.

"_Expecto Patronum !_"

La silhouette humanoïde prit forme dans un brasier de lumière. Elle n'était pas la chose solaire qu'elle avait été auparavant... probablement parce que Harry n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à s'empêcher de penser à tous les _autres_ prisonniers dans leurs cellules, ceux qu'il n'était _pas_ là pour sauver.

Cela valait peut-être mieux. Harry devrait garder son Patronus pendant un moment, et il était peut-être préférable qu'il ne soit pas trop lumineux.

À cette pensée, le Patronus s'assombrit un peu plus ; puis un peu plus, alors que Harry essayait d'y mettre un peu moins de sa force, jusqu'à ce que la brillante silhouette humanoïde ne luise finalement qu'un peu plus que le plus lumineux des Patronus animaux, et Harry sentit qu'il ne pouvait le ternir plus sans risquer de le perdre entièrement.

Puis : "_C'est stable,_" siffla Harry, et il commença à nourrir sa bourse de son balais. Sa baguette resta en main, et un léger courant durable venant de lui remplaçait les légères pertes de son Patronus.

Le serpent se fondit en un homme longiligne au teint cireux qui tenait la baguette du professeur Quirrell dans une main et le balais dans l'autre. Le grand échalas vacilla en revenant à la vie, et il alla s'appuyer contre le mur pendant un moment.

"Bien joué, peut-être un tout petit peu trop lent," murmura la voix râpeuse. La sécheresse du professeur Quirrell s'y trouvait, même si elle ne correspondait pas à la voix, pas plus que le regard grave ne correspondait au visage orné d'une barbe épaisse. "Je ne peux plus les sentir du tout à présent."

Un moment plus tard, le balais partit vers les robes de l'homme et disparut. Puis sa baguette s'éleva et tapa son crâne, et il disparut à nouveau au son d'une coquille d'œuf brisée.

Au milieu de l'air éclot une faible étincelle verte, et Harry, toujours enveloppé de la Cape d'Invisibilité, la suivit.

Si vous aviez observé de l'extérieur, vous n'auriez rien vu d'autre qu'une petite étincelle verte qui dérivait dans les airs, et un humanoïde étincelant d'argent qui marchait derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Ils descendirent encore et encore et encore, dépassant une lampe à gaz après l'autre, et parfois une immense porte de métal, plongeant dans Azkaban au milieu de ce qui semblait être un silence absolu. Le professeur Quirrell avait mis en place une sorte de barrière à travers laquelle <em>il<em> pouvait entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir, et aucun son ne pouvait atteindre Harry.

Ce dernier n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à empêcher son esprit de s'interroger sur la _raison_ du silence, ni à l'empêcher de la trouver. La raison déjà connue à un niveau anticipatif et infra-verbal qui l'avait poussé à essayer, futilement, de ne pas y penser.

Quelque part derrière ces immenses portes de métal, des gens hurlaient.

La silhouette humanoïde d'argent s'intensifiait et s'assombrissait à chaque fois que Harry y songeait.

Il avait reçu instruction de se lancer un sortilège de bulle. Pour qu'il ne puisse rien sentir.

Tout l'enthousiasme et l'héroïsme s'étaient déjà usés, comme Harry avait su qu'ils le feraient, ce qui n'avait pas prit longtemps même selon ses critères ; le processus s'était achevé la première fois qu'ils étaient passés devant une de ces portes de métal. Chaque porte de métal était fermée par un immense loquet, un loquet fait d'un simple métal non-magique, qui n'aurait pas arrêté un élève de Poudlard en première année - s'il avait toujours eu sa baguette, s'il avait toujours eu sa magie, ce que les prisonniers n'avaient pas. Selon le professeur Quirrell, ces portes de métal n'étaient pas les portes de cellules individuelles, chacune donnait sur un couloir où se trouverait un groupe de cellules. Cela aidait en un sens, de ne pas avoir à penser que chaque porte correspondait directement à un prisonnier qui attendait juste derrière. Au lieu de cela il y avait peut-être _plus_ d'un prisonnier, ce qui diminuait l'impact émotionnel ; comme dans cette étude qui montrait que les gens donnaient plus lorsqu'on leur disait qu'une quantité d'argent donnée était nécessaire à sauver la vie d'un enfant que quand on leur disait que cette même quantité était nécessaire à sauver la vie de huit...

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas y penser, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, la lumière de son Patronus fluctuait.

Ils parvinrent à un endroit où le corridor tournait à gauche, à l'angle du bâtiment triangulaire. Ils descendirent encore des marches de métal, une autre étape ; ils plongeaient à nouveau.

Les simples meurtriers n'étaient pas placés dans les cellules les plus basses. Il y avait toujours un niveau inférieur, une punition encore pire à craindre. Peu importe les abysses où vous aviez sombré, le gouvernement d'Angleterre magique avait encore une menace qu'il vous réservait au cas où vous feriez encore pire.

Mais Bellatrix Black avait été la Mangemort qui avait inspiré plus de peur que quiconque hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, une sorcière magnifique et mortelle absolument loyale à son maître ; elle avait été, si une telle chose était possible, encore plus sadique et maléfique que Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même, comme si elle avait essayé de surpasser son maître...

...c'était ce que le monde savait d'elle, ce que le monde croyait savoir d'elle.

Mais le professeur Quirrell avait dit à Harry qu'avant cela, avant qu'elle ne devienne le plus terrible des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait eu une fille à Serpentard, douce, souvent solitaire, ne faisant de mal à personne. Après cela, des histoires avaient été inventées à son sujet, les souvenirs s'étaient rétrospectivement altérés (Harry connaissait bien les recherches qui avaient été faites dans ce domaine). Mais à cette époque, alors qu'elle allait encore en cours, la sorcière la plus talentueuse de Poudlard avait été considérée comme une fille gentille (avait dit le professeur Quirrell). Ses quelques amis avaient été surpris de la voir rejoindre les Mangemorts, et encore plus surpris de voir qu'elle avait caché tant de ténèbres derrière ce sourire triste et pensif.

C'était ce que Bellatrix avait un jour été, la sorcière la plus prometteuse de sa génération, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la vole et ne la brise, qu'il ne la fasse voler en éclats et qu'il ne lui donne une nouvelle forme, qu'il ne la lie à lui par un lien plus profond et par des arts plus sombre qu'un Imperium ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Pendant dix ans, Bellatrix avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait tué ceux qu'il lui avait ordonnés de tuer, avait torturé ceux qu'il lui avait ordonnés de torturer.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait enfin été vaincu.

Et le cauchemar de Bellatrix avait continué.

Quelque part à l'intérieur de Bellatrix se trouvait peut-être encore quelque chose qui hurlait, qui avait hurlé pendant tout ce temps, quelque chose qu'un Guérisseur psychiatrique pourrait ramener ; ou peut-être pas, le professeur Quirrell n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils pouvaient...

...ils pouvaient au moins la faire sortir d'Azkaban...

Bellatrix Black avait été placée au plus bas niveau de la prison.

Harry avait du mal à ne pas imaginer ce qu'il verrait lorsqu'ils atteindraient sa cellule. Bellatrix n'avait dû avoir quasiment aucune peur de la mort, au début, si elle avait encore été en vie.

Ils descendirent une autre volée de marches, s'approchant un peu plus de la Mort et de Bellatrix, et le claquement de leurs chaussures invisibles était le seul son que Harry pouvait entendre. Une faible lueur orange émanait des lampes à gaz, la petite étincelle verte dérivait dans les airs, la silhouette étincelante suivait et sa lumière d'argent fluctuait parfois.

* * *

><p>Après être descendu maintes fois, ils parvinrent à un couloir qui ne se terminait pas par des escaliers mais par une dernière porte de métal, et l'étincelle verte s'arrêta devant celle-ci.<p>

Le cœur de Harry s'était un peu calmé à mesure que leur descente dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban avait progressé sans que rien ne se produise. Mais son cœur tambourinait maintenant dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient au fond, et les ombres de la Mort étaient à portée de main.

Une sorte de clic métallique émana de la porte ; le professeur Quirrell ouvrait le chemin.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se souvint de tout ce que le professeur Quirrell lui avait dit. Le plus difficile ne serait pas seulement de jouer la fausse personnalité suffisamment bien pour tromper Bellatrix Black en personne, le plus difficile serait de conserver son Patronus en même temps...

L'étincelle verte disparut, et un moment plus tard un serpent d'un mètre de haut apparut dans une vibration de sortie d'invisibilité.

La porte de métal bougea avec un lent grincement lorsque Harry la poussa de sa main invisible, l'entrebâillait juste, et il jeta un coup d'œil.

Il vit un couloir droit qui s'achevait sur de la pierre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière ici hormis celle qui se faufilait depuis le Patronus de Harry. C'était suffisant pour qu'il voit les barreaux extérieurs des huit cellules encastrées dans le couloir, mais il ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur ; plus important encore, il ne pouvait voir personne dans le couloir.

"_Je ne voiss rien,"_ siffla Harry.

Le serpent darda, ondulant vivement le long du sol.

Un moment plus tard -

"_Elle est sseule,"_ siffla-t-il.

_Reste, _pensa Harry à l'intention de son Patronus, qui prit position juste à côté de la porte, comme s'il la gardait ; puis Harry ouvrit la porte plus grand et entra à l'intérieur.

La première cellule contenait ce qui ressemblait à un corps desséché, peau devenue grise et marbrée, chair usée par endroits jusqu'à exposer l'os en-dessous, pas d'yeux -

Harry ferma les siens. Il pouvait encore le faire, il était encore invisible, il ne trahissait rien en fermant les yeux.

Il l'avait déjà su, il l'avait lu à la page six de son livre de Métamorphose, que vous restiez à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que votre peine soit finie. Si vous mourriez avant, ils vous gardaient là jusqu'à relâcher votre corps. Si vous étiez condamnée à vie, ils gardaient juste le corps dans la cellule jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient besoin, et alors ils jetaient votre corps dans la fosse des Détraqueurs. Mais c'était quand même un choc de l'observer, ce corps avait été une _personne_ et avait juste été _laissée_ là -

La lumière de la pièce vacilla.

_Stable,_ pensa Harry au plus profonde de lui-même. Le professeur Quirrell souffrirait si ce Patronus cessait de l'empêcher d'avoir des pensées tristes. Si près des Détraqueurs, le professeur de Défense tomberait peut-être mort, tout simplement. _Stable, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, stable !_

Et avec cette pensée, Harry rouvrit les yeux ; il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

La seconde cellule qu'il regarda ne contenait qu'un squelette.

Et derrière les barreaux de la troisième, il vit Bellatrix Black.

À l'intérieur de Harry, quelque chose de précieux de d'irremplaçable se flétrit comme de l'herbe sèche.

On pouvait voir que la femme n'était pas un squelette et que sa tête n'était pas un crâne parce que la texture de la peau était encore différente de celle de l'os, même au stade de pâleur qu'elle avait atteint en attendant seule dans le noir. Soit ils ne la nourrissait pas beaucoup, soit les ombres de Détraqueurs aspiraient ce qu'elle mangeait ; car ses yeux semblaient avoir réduit dans leurs orbites, ses lèvres avaient l'air trop asséchées pour recouvrir ses dents. La couleur sembla avoir déteint des vêtements noirs qu'elle avait apportés en prison, comme si les Détraqueurs avaient aussi drainé cela. Ces vêtements s'étaient voulus provocateurs, et ils recouvraient maintenant un squelette, mollement, exposant un peau ratatinée.

_Je suis là pour la sauver, je suis là pour la sauver, je suis là pour la sauver, _pensa Harry en son for intérieur, avec désespoir, encore et encore, dans un effort quasi Occlumantique, imposant à son Patronus de ne pas s'éteindre, de rester et de _protéger Bellatrix des Détraqueurs -_

Dans son cœur, dans son essence, Harry saisit toute sa pitié et toute sa compassion, toute sa volonté de la secourir des ténèbres ; et alors qu'il pensait à cela, la radiation d'argent qui entrait par la porte ouverte s'intensifia.

Et dans une autre partie de lui, comme s'il laissait juste une autre partie de son esprit continuer une habitude, sans y prêter trop d'attention...

Une expression froide recouvrit le visage de Harry, invisible sous la capuche.

"Bonjour, ma chère Bella," dit un murmure glacé. "T'ais-je manqué ?"


	53. L'Expérience de Prison de Stanford, pt 3

Le cadavre d'une femme ouvrit les yeux, et les orbes éteints et creusés regardèrent dans le vide.

"Folle," marmonna Bellatrix d'une voix brisée, "il semble que petite Bella devient folle..."

Le professeur Quirrell avait calmement et précisément expliqué à Harry comment agir en présence de Bellatrix ; comment créer le faux-semblant qu'il devrait maintenir dans son esprit.

_Vous avez trouvé opportun, ou peut-être amusant, de rendre Bellatrix amoureuse de vous, de la lier à votre service._

Cet amour aurait survécu à Azkaban, avait dit le professeur Quirrell, car pour elle il ne constituait pas une pensée heureuse.

_Elle vous aime totalement, absolument, de tout son être. Vous ne le lui rendez pas, mais vous le trouvez utile. Elle le sait._

_Elle était l'arme la plus mortelle que vous possédiez, et vous l'appeliez chère Bella._

Harry se souvint de la nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué ses parents : l'amusement froid, le rire méprisant, la voix haute perchée faite de haine mortelle. Il ne semblait pas difficile de deviner ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dirait.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes _pas_ folle, chère Bella," dit le murmure glacé. "La folie n'est pas utile."

Les yeux de Bella cillèrent, ils essayèrent de mettre au point sur le vide.

"Mon... seigneur... je me suis rendue là où vous m'avez dit de vous attendre, mais vous n'êtes pas venu... je vous ai cherché mais je n'ai pas pu vous trouver... vous êtes en vie..." Tous ces mots provenaient d'un bas marmonnement, et s'il y avait là la moindre émotion, Harry ne pouvait pas la détecter.

"_Montrez-lui votre vissage,_" siffla le serpent aux pieds de Harry.

Harry rejeta le capuchon de la Cape d'Invisibilité.

La partie de lui-même à laquelle il avait donné le contrôle de ses expressions faciales regarda Bella sans la moindre trace de pitié, avec seulement un intérêt froid et calme (alors qu'au fond de lui-même, il songeait : _je vous sauverai, je vous sauverai quoi qu'il en coûte..._)

"La cicatrice..." marmonna Bellatrix. "Cet enfant..."

"C'est ce qu'il pensent tous," dit la voix de Harry, et il émit un léger gloussement. "Vous m'avez cherché au mauvais endroit, chère Bella."

(Harry avait demandé au professeur Quirrell pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui qui jouerait le rôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le professeur Quirrell avait fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison plausible pour laquelle _il_ serait possédé par l'ombre de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom).

Les yeux de Bellatrix restèrent fixés sur Harry, et elle demeura coite.

"_Dites quelque chosse en Fourchelangue,"_ siffla le serpent.

Le visage de Harry se tourna vers le serpent afin de clairement montrer qu'il s'adressait à celui-ci, et il siffla : "_Un deux troiss quatre ccinq ssix ssept huit neuf dix._"

Il y eut une pause.

"Ceux qui ne craignent pas les ténèbres..." murmura Bellatrix.

Le serpent siffla : "_Sseront conssumés par elles._"

"Seront consumés par elles," chuchota la voix glaciale. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de réfléchir à la façon dont le professeur Quirrell avait obtenu ce mot de passe. Son cerveau, qui y pensa quand même, suggéra que cela avait nécessité un Mangemort, un lieu silencieux et isolé, et de la Légilimancie à coups de barre de fer.

"Votre baguette," murmura Bellatrix, "je l'ai cachée dans le cimetière, Seigneur, avant de partir... sous la tombe à droite de celle de votre père... me tuerez-vous maintenant, si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez de moi... je pense que j'ai toujours voulu que ce soit vous qui me tuiez... mais je ne peux m'en souvenir à présent, ça devait être une pensée heureuse..."

Le cœur de Harry se tordit dans sa poitrine, c'était insupportable - et il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas laisser son Patronus faiblir -

Son visage laissa apparaître un soupçon d'agacement, et sa voix fut tranchante : "Assez d'idioties. Vous allez venir avec moi, chère Bella, à moins que vous ne préfériez la compagnie des Détraqueurs."

Le visage de Bellatrix tressailli sous le coup d'une brève incompréhension, mais les membres ratatinés ne bronchèrent pas.

"_Vous devrez la faire léviter jusqu'à la ssortie_," siffla Harry au serpent. "_Elle ne peut plus ssonger à ss'enfuir."_

"_Oui,"_ siffla le serpent, "_mais ne la ssous-esstimez pas. Elle était la plus mortelle des guerrières." _La tête verte s'inclina en signe d'avertissement. "_Il serait sage de me craindre, enfant, même si j'étais affamé et mort aux neufs dixièmes ; méfiez-vous d'elle, ne permettez à aucune faille d'apparaître dans votre jeu."_

Le serpent vert glissa élégamment jusqu'au couloir.

Et peu après, un homme au teint cireux et à l'air effrayé peint sur son visage barbu entra d'un pas servile dans la pièce, baguette en main.

"Seigneur ?" dit le serviteur d'une voix hésitante.

"Faites ce que l'on vous a dit de faire," dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix glaciale, d'autant plus terrible qu'elle émanait du corps d'un enfant. "Et ne laissez pas votre Patronus vaciller. Souvenez-vous que si je ne reviens pas, vous n'aurez pas de récompense, et qu'il ne sera pas mis fin aux souffrances de votre famille avant longtemps."

Après avoir prononcé ces épouvantables paroles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recouvrit sa tête de la Cape d'Invisibilité et disparut.

Le serviteur ouvrit la porte de la cage de Bellatrix et tira une petite aiguille de ses robes, avec laquelle il piqua le squelette humain. L'unique goutte de sang qui fut ainsi produite fut rapidement absorbée dans une petite poupée qui avait été déposée au sol, et le serviteur commença à psalmodier en chuchotant.

Peu après, un autre squelette vivant se trouvait au sol, immobile. Puis le serviteur sembla hésiter un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un ordre impatient n'émane du vide. Le serviteur dirigea alors sa baguette vers Bellatrix, prononça un mot, et le squelette vivant sur le lit fut nu, et celui au sol fut vêtu d'une robe passée.

Le serviteur arracha un petit bandeau de tissu de la robe placée sur le faux corps ; et de ses propres robes, l'homme effrayé produit une flasque en verre, vide, avec de petites traces d'un fluide doré encore accrochées à sa paroi interne. La flasque fut cachée dans un coin, le bandeau de tissu déposé au-dessus de celle-ci, la couleur terne de ce dernier se fondant presque avec le mur de métal gris.

Un autre mouvement de la baguette du serviteur fit flotter le squelette humain depuis le lit jusqu'aux airs, et presque du même mouvement, le corps fut recouvert de nouvelles robes noires. Une bouteille de lait au chocolat à l'air ordinaire fut placée dans sa main, et un chuchotement glacial ordonna à Bellatrix de s'en saisir et de la boire, ce qu'elle fit, son visage n'exprimant à présent rien d'autre que de la perplexité.

Puis le serviteur rendit Bellatrix invisible, puis il se rendit lui-même invisible, et ils partirent. La porte se ferma derrière eux et le loquet fit un déclic, plongeant de nouveau le couloir dans les ténèbres, inchangé mis à part une petite flasque placée dans le coin d'une cellule, et un corps frais allongé sur le sol de celle-ci.

* * *

><p>Plus tôt, dans le magasin désert, le professeur Quirrell avait dit à Harry qu'ils allaient commettre le crime parfait.<p>

Sans réfléchir, Harry avait commencé à répéter les proverbes standards disant que le crime parfait n'existait pas, avant de vraiment y réfléchir pendant environ deux tiers de seconde, de se souvenir d'un proverbe plus sage, et de fermer sa bouche à mi-phrase.

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses savoir, et comment penses-tu que tu le sais ?_

Si vous _commettiez_ le crime parfait, personne ne le découvrirait jamais - alors comment quiconque pouvait-il _savoir_ qu'il n'y avait pas de crimes parfaits ?

Dès que vous regardiez les choses sous cet angle, vous vous rendiez compte que des crimes parfaits étaient probablement commis _en permanence_, et que le médecin légiste marquait que la mort avait eu des causes naturelle, ou le journal écrivait que le magasin n'avait jamais fait beaucoup de profit et qu'il avait fini par faire faillite...

Lorsque le corps de Bellatrix fut trouvé dans sa cellule le lendemain, là, dans la prison d'Azkaban, d'où (tout le monde le savait) on ne s'était jamais échappé, personne ne prit la peine de faire une autopsie. Personne n'y songea à deux fois. Ils refermèrent juste la porte du couloir et partirent, et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ le mentionna dans la rubrique nécrologique du lendemain...

... ça, c'était le crime parfait que le professeur Quirrell avait prévu.

Et ce n'est pas lui qui le fit foirer.


	54. L'Expérience de Prison de Stanford, pt 4

Une faible étincelle verte s'avança et instaura un rythme. Une silhouette brillante et argentée la suivait, mais toutes les autres entités présentes étaient invisibles. Ils avaient traversé cinq sections de couloir, tourné cinq fois à droite et monté quatre volées de marches ; et lorsque Bellatrix avait fini sa deuxième bouteille de lait au chocolat, ils lui avaient donné des barres de chocolat solide.

C'est après sa troisième barre de chocolat que d'étranges sont commencèrent à sortir de sa gorge.

Harry eut du mal, à déchiffrer les sons car ils ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait entendu auparavant ; le rythme était brisé, presque impossible à reconnaître, et il mit bien longtemps à se rendre compte que Bellatrix pleurait.

Bellatrix Black pleurait, l'arme la plus terrible du Seigneur des Ténèbres pleurait, elle était invisible, mais on pouvait les entendre, les petits sons pathétiques qu'elle essayait encore de contenir.

"Est-ce réel ?" dit-elle. Sa voix était redevenue tonale, elle n'était plus un marmonnement mort et s'était élevée en fin de phrase afin de dénoter une question. "Est-ce réel ?"

_Oui_, pensa la partie de Harry qui simulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, _tais-toi maintenant -_

Il n'arrivait pas à laisser ces mots passer ses lèvres, cela lui était impossible.

"Je savais - que vous - viendriez pour moi - un jour," lorsqu'elle inspira l'air nécessaire à quelques sanglots silencieux, la voix de Bellatrix chevrota et se fractura. "Je savais - que vous étiez en vie - que vous viendriez - pour moi - seigneur..." il y eut une longue inhalation, comme un immense halètement, "et que même - lorsque vous viendriez - vous ne m'aimeriez toujours pas - jamais - vous ne m'aimeriez jamais en retour - c'est pour ça - qu'ils n'ont pas pu me prendre - mon amour - même si je ne me souviens pas - me souviens pas de tant d'autres choses - même si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai oublié - mais je sais à quel point je vous aime, seigneur -"

Un couteau fut planté en travers du cœur de Harry, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi horrible, il voulait pourchasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le tuer, juste pour cette...

"Ai-je encore - une utilité pour vous - seigneur ?"

"Non," siffla la voix de Harry, sans même qu'il doive penser, elle semblait être en pilote automatique "j'ai pénétré Azkaban par caprice. Bien sûr que vous m'êtes utile ! Ne posez pas de questions stupides."

"Mais - je suis faible," dit la voix de Bellatrix, et un sanglot complet lui échappa, bien trop fort dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, "je ne peux pas tuer pour vous, seigneur, je suis désolée, ils ont tout mangé, ils m'ont dévorée, je suis trop faible pour me battre, quel intérêt ai-je pour vous maintenant -"

Le cerveau de Harry chercha désespérément une façon de la rassurer à travers les lèvres d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne prononcerait jamais un seul mot affectueux.

"Laide," dit Bellatrix. Sa voix prononça ce mot comme si ça avait été l'ultime clou dans son cercueil, son désespoir ultime. "Je suis laide, ils ont mangé ça aussi, je suis, je ne suis plus jolie, vous ne pourrez même, pas, m'utiliser, comme récompense, pour vos serviteurs - même les Lestranges, ne voudront plus, me faire mal, plus maintenant -"

La silhouette lumineuse cessa de marcher.

Parce que Harry avait cessé de marcher.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il..._ la partie de Harry qui était douce et vulnérable hurlait d'une horreur incrédule, essayait de rejeter la réalité, de refuser de comprendre, alors même que la partie plus froide et plus dure complétait le motif : _Elle lui obéissait en cela comme elle lui obéissait en toutes choses._

L'étincelle verte sautilla instamment, bondit vers l'avant.

L'humanoïde d'argent resta où il était.

Bellatrix sanglota plus fort.

"Je ne, je ne suis pas, je ne peux plus, vous être utile, plus maintenant..."

Des mains géantes écrasaient la poitrine de Harry, le tordaient comme un chiffon, essayaient de broyer son cœur.

"S'il vous plaît," dit Bellatrix, "tuez-moi..." sa voix sembla se calmer après qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots. "Seigneur, s'il vous plaît, tuez moi, je n'ai aucune raison de vivre si je ne peux vous être utile... je veux seulement que cela s'arrête... faites-moi mal une dernière fois, seigneur, faites-moi mal jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête... je vous aime..."

C'était la chose la plus triste que Harry avait jamais entendue.

La claire silhouette d'argent du Patronus de Harry vacilla -

Ondula -

S'intensifia -

La furie qui montait en Harry, sa rage contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait accompli cela, sa rage contre les Détraqueurs, contre Azkaban, contre le monde qui autorisait de telles horreurs, elle semblait se déverser directement depuis son bras dans sa baguette, sans qu'il y ait moyen de la bloquer, il essayait de lui intimer de s'arrêter et rien ne se passait.

"Seigneur !" chuchota la voix déguisée du professeur Quirrell. "Je perds le contrôle de mon sortilège ! Aidez-moi, seigneur !"

Plus lumineux le Patronus, de plus en plus lumineux, il croissait plus vite que le jour où Harry avait détruit un Détraqueur.

"Seigneur !" dit la silhouette d'un murmure terrifié. "Aidez-moi ! Tout le monde va le sentir, seigneur !"

_Tout le monde va le sentir_, pensa Harry. Son imagination pouvait clairement les lui représenter, les prisonniers dans leur cellule s'éveillant à une lumière guérissante qui remplaçait le froid et les ténèbres écrasantes.

Les reflets de chaque surface présente brûlaient à présent avec la force d'un soleil blanc, et la silhouette du squelette de Bellatrix et l'homme au teint cireux étaient clairement visibles à travers l'éclat car les sortilèges de désillusion ne parvenaient pas à soutenir le force de la lumière surnaturelle ; seule la Cape d'Invisibilité, la relique de la Mort, pouvait y résister.

"Seigneur ! _Vous devez l'arrêter !_"

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus lui imposer sa volonté, il ne voulait plus que cela s'arrête. Il pouvait les sentir, les étincelles de vie d'Azkaban, toujours plus nombreuses à être protégées par son Patronus _alors même que celui-ci déployait, tel des ailes de lumière solaire, les airs transformés en argent par sa pensée, et Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire._

"_S'il vous plaît, Seigneur !"_

Les mots ne furent pas entendus.

_Ils étaient loin de lui, les Détraqueurs dans leur fosse, mais Harry savait que si l'éclat de la lumière devenait assez puissant ils pourraient être détruits, même à cette distance, il savait que la Mort elle-même ne pourrait plus s'opposer à lui s'il arrêtait de se retenir, alors il descella toutes les portes de son être, creusa le puits de son sortilège jusqu'au ultimes tréfonds de son âme, de son esprit, de sa volonté, donna absolument tout ce qu'il possédait au sort -_

Et à l'intérieur du soleil, une ombre à peine moins lumineuse s'avança, tendit une main implorante.

_NON_

_ARRÊTE_

Le sensation funeste entra en collision avec la détermination d'acier de Harry, la terreur et l'incertitude luttant contre le noble but ; rien d'autre que cela n'aurait pu l'atteindre. La silhouette fit un autre pas en avant, puis un autre, et la sensation funeste s'éleva jusqu'à devenir le sentiment d'une catastrophe terrible, imminente ; et trempé d'une eau glacée, Harry comprit, il vit les conséquences de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il vit le danger et le piège.

Si vous aviez observé de l'extérieur vous auriez vu le cœur d'un soleil s'intensifier et se ternir...

S'intensifier et se ternir...

... et enfin s'estomper, s'estomper, s'estomper jusqu'à devenir un éclat lunaire ordinaire, qui par contraste rappelait les ténèbres les plus complètes.

Dans les ténèbres de cette éclat lunaire se tenait un homme au teint cireux, sa main implorante tendue en avant, et le squelette d'une femme, étendu au sol, un air perplexe sur le visage.

Et Harry, toujours invisible, tomba à genoux. Le grand danger était passer, et Harry essayait seulement de ne pas s'effondrer, de maintenir le sortilège à un niveau plus bas. Il avait puisé dans quelque chose et espérait n'en avoir rien perdu - il aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû se souvenir que la simple magie n'était pas la seule chose qui alimentait le sortilège du Patronus -

"Merci, Seigneur," chuchota l'homme au teint cireux.

"Idiot," dit la dure voix d'un garçon qui prétendait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Ne t'ai-je pas prévenu que le sortilège pouvait s'avérer fatal si tu échouais à contrôler tes émotions ?"

Les yeux du professeur Quirrell ne s'écarquillèrent bien sûr pas.

"Oui, Seigneur, je comprends," dit le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix chancelante, et il se tourna alors vers Bellatrix -

Elle se relevait déjà, lentement, comme une vieille femme Moldue. "Que c'est amusant," chuchota Bellatrix, "tu as failli être tué par un Patronus...". Un gloussement, qui sembla souffler de la poussière hors de ses tuyaux à gloussement. "Je pourrais peut-être te punir, si mon Seigneur te figeait sur place et que j'avais des couteaux... peut-être que je peux être utile, après tout ? Oh, je me sens déjà un peu mieux, comme c'est étrange..."

"Sois silencieuse, chère Bella," dit Harry d'une voix froide, "jusqu'à ce que je t'octroie le droit de parler."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, ce qui constituait de l'obéissance.

Le serviteur fit léviter le squelette humain et le rendit de nouveau invisible peu avant de disparaître lui même au son d'un autre œuf brisé.

Ils continuèrent dans les couloirs d'Azkaban.

Et Harry sut, alors qu'ils avançaient, que les prisonniers s'éveillaient dans leur cellules alors que, le temps d'un moment précieux, la peur disparaissait, qu'ils ressentaient peut-être même la caresse salutaire de sa lumière, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, avant que le froid et les ténèbres ne les recouvrent de nouveau.

Harry essayait très fort de ne pas y penser.

Sans quoi son Patronus croîtrait jusqu'à avoir brûlé chaque Détraqueur d'Azkaban, brillant assez fort pour les détruire, même à cette distance...

Sans quoi son Patronus croîtrait jusqu'à avoir brûlé chaque Détraqueur d'Azkaban, consumant toute la vie de Harry en retour.

* * *

><p>Au sommet d'Azkaban, dans le quartier général Auror, un trio ronflait dans la caserne, un autre se reposait dans la salle du personnel, et un autre montait la garde dans la salle de commandement. La salle de commandement était simple mais spacieuse, avec trois chaises à l'arrière, où les Aurors s'asseyaient, leur baguette toujours en main afin de maintenir leur trois Patronus, et les formes lumineuses et blanches faisaient les cent pas devant la fenêtre ouverte, les protégeant tous de la peur des Détraqueurs.<p>

Ils restaient généralement tous les trois à l'arrière et jouaient au poker sans regarder par la fenêtre. Vous auriez pu y voir un peu de ciel, pour sûr, et il y avait même une heure ou deux par jour où vous auriez pu voir un peu de soleil, mais cette fenêtre donnait aussi sur la fosse centrale de l'enfer.

Juste au cas où un Détraqueur voudrait venir y flotter pour vous parler.

Jamais l'Auror Li n'aurait accepté d'y servir, triple paie ou pas, s'il n'avait pas eu une famille à nourrir. (Son vrai nom était Xiaoguang, et tout le monde préférait l'appeler Mike ; il avait nommé ses enfants Su et Kao en espérant que cela leur porterait meilleure chance). Sa seule consolation, mis à part l'argent, était qu'au moins ses amis jouaient excellemment bien au Poker Dragon. Même si à ce stade, il aurait été dur de _mal_ jouer.

C'était leur 5366ème partie et Li avait ce qui serait probablement sa meilleure main des parties 5300-5400. On était un samedi de février et il y avait trois autres joueurs, ce qui le laissait modifier la couleur de n'importe quelle carte à un trou, sauf les deux, les trois ou les sept ; et c'était suffisant pour lui permettre de construire un Corps-à-Corps avec des Licornes, des Dragons et des sept...

De l'autre côté de la table, Gerard McCusker releva les yeux et regarda en direction de la fenêtre.

La nausée monta dans l'estomac de Li avec une rapidité surprenante.

Si son sept de cœur se faisait avoir par un Modificateur Détraqueur et se faisait transformer en six, il descendait direct à deux paires et McCusker pourrait battre ça -

"Mike," dit McCusker, "qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton Patronus ?"

Li tourna la tête et regarda.

Son doux blaireau d'argent s'était détourné de sa garde au-dessus de la fosse et regardait en bas, vers quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

Un instant plus tard, le canard couleur lune de Bahry et l'étincelant fourmilier de McCusker l'imitèrent, regardant tous dans la même direction.

Ils échangèrent des regards puis soupirèrent.

"Je vais leur dire," dit Bahry. Le protocole requérait que l'on envoie les trois Auror qui étaient de repos mais qui ne dormaient pas afin qu'ils inspecte tout anomalie. "Épargne peut-être l'un deux et prends la spirale C, si ça ne te dérange pas."

Li échangea un regard avec McCusker et ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. Il n'était pas trop difficile de pénétrer par effraction dans Azkaban si l'on était assez riche pour s'offrir un sorcier puissant et que l'on avait des intentions assez pures pour recruter quelqu'un capable de lancer le Patronus. Des gens dont les amis étaient à Azkaban faisaient souvent cela, ils entraient par effraction uniquement pour donner une demi-journée de Patronus à quelqu'un, une chance d'avoir de véritables rêve, et pas seulement des cauchemars. En leur donnant une réserve de chocolat à cacher dans leur cellule, afin d'augmenter leurs chances de survivre à leur peine. Et les Aurors de garde... eh bien, si vous vous faisiez prendre, vous pourriez probablement convaincre les Aurors de regarder ailleurs en échange du bon pot-de-vin.

Pour Li, le bon pot-de-vin était quelque part en deux Noises et une Mornille d'argent. Il haïssait cet endroit.

Mais Bahry Une-Main avait une femme, et cette femme avait des frais de Guérisseur, et, quand c'était lui qui les attrapait, ceux qui pouvaient se payer une effraction dans Azkaban pouvaient bien se payer un graissage en règle de la dernière patte de Bahry.

Par un accord tacite, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne révèle quoi que ce soit en le proposant, ils commencèrent par terminer leur partie de poker. Li gagna car aucun Détraqueur n'était apparu. Les Patronus avaient alors déjà cessé de regarder et étaient retournés à leur patrouilles habituelles. Ce n'était probablement donc rien, mais la règle était la règle.

Après que Li ait ratissé les sous, Bahry leur donna à tous des hochements de tête officiels et se leva de la table. Les longues mèches blanches de l'homme âgé tombèrent le long de ses robes rouges et élégantes, ses robes tombèrent sur le sol de métal de la salle de commande, et il passa la porte qui les séparait des Aurors précédemment en repos.

Li avait été Trié à Poufsouffle et ce genre d'histoires le mettait parfois un peu mal à l'aise. Mais Bahry lui avait montré les images, et il fallait bien laisser ce type faire ce qu'il pouvait pour sa pauvre femme malade, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui restait plus que sept mois avant la retraite.

* * *

><p>La faible étincelle verte flottait entre les couloirs de métal, et l'humanoïde d'argent la suivait, maintenant un peu plus terne. Parfois la silhouette étincelait, surtout lorsqu'elle passait devant les immenses portes de métal, mais elle redevenait toujours terne.<p>

Des yeux non entraînés auraient été incapables de voir les autres, ceux qui étaient invisibles : le Survivant de onze ans, le squelette vivant nommé Bellatrix Black et le professeur de Poudlard polynectaré qui parcouraient Azkaban. Si c'était le début d'une histoire drôle, Harry ne connaissait pas la chute.

Ils avaient monté quatre autres volées de marches lorsque la voix rauque du professeur de Défense dit d'un ton égal et sans emphase : "Un Auror approche".

Harry mit trop longtemps, peut-être une seconde entière, avant de comprendre, avant que l'adrénaline n'atteigne son sang, avant qu'il ne se rappelle ce que le professeur Quirrell lui avait dit de faire dans ce cas, et il pivota sur ses talons et repartit en courant en sens inverse.

Il atteignit les escaliers et se jeta frénétiquement derrière la troisième marche. Il sentit le métal froid, même à travers ses robes et sa Cape. Essayer de relever la tête et de jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de la marche supérieure lui montra qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le professeur Quirrell ; et cela signifiait que Harry était hors de ligne de mire de tout tir perdu.

Son Patronus étincelant le suivit et s'allongea à ses côtés, une marche plus bas ; car lui aussi ne devait pas être vu.

Il y eut un léger son, comme un souffle ou une bourrasque, puis le corps invisible de Bellatrix qui venait se blottir quelques marches plus bas, elle n'aurait rien à faire hormis -

"Ne bouge pas," dit le chuchotement froid et aigu, "tais-toi."

Puis il y eut silence et immobilité.

Harry appuya sa baguette contre la marche de métal située juste au-dessus de lui. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait eu besoin de sortir une Noise de sa poche... ou de déchirer un peu de tissu de ses robes... ou de se ronger un bout d'ongle... ou de trouver un caillou assez grand pour être visible et assez lourd pour rester immobile au contact de sa baguette. Mais grâce au tout-puissant pouvoir de Métamorphose partielle de Harry, cela n'était pas nécessaire ; il pouvait sauter cette étape et utiliser n'importe quel matériau.

Trente secondes plus tard, Harry était le fier propriétaire d'un miroir courbe, et ...

"_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ chuchota-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

... il le faisait léviter juste au-dessus des marches, observant dans cette surface courbe la quasi-totalité du couloir où le professeur Quirrell attendait, invisible.

Harry les entendit alors au loin, les bruits de pas.

Et il vit la silhouette (un peu difficile à deviner dans le miroir) d'une personne en robes rouges qui descendait les marches et entrait dans le couloir accompagné d'un petit Patronus animal que Harry ne pouvait pas bien voir.

L'Auror était protégé d'un chatoiement bleuté, les détails étaient peu clairs mais cela Harry pouvait le voir : L'Auror avait ses boucliers levés et renforcés.

_Mince_, pensa Harry. Selon le professeur de Défense, l'essence du duel consistait à essayer de lever des défenses qui bloqueraient tout ce qu'on risquait de vous envoyer tout en essayant de percer celles de l'autre. Et le moyen de loin le plus simple de gagner n'importe quel combat réel - le professeur Quirrell l'avait répété encore et encore - était d'abattre l'ennemi avant qu'il n'ait levé un seul bouclier, soit par derrière, soit d'assez près pour qu'il ne puisse ni éviter ni contrer assez vite.

Mais le professeur Quirrell pourrait peut-être placer un tir dans le dos, si -

Mais l'Auror s'arrêta après avoir fait trois pas dans le couloir.

"Jolie désillusion," dit une dure voix masculine que Harry ne reconnue pas. "Maintenant, montrez-vous ou vous aurez de _vrais_ ennuis."

L'homme barbu au teint cireux devint alors visible.

"Et vous, avec le Patronus," dit la voix dure. "Sortez. _Maintenant._"

"Ça ne serait pas malin," dit la voix râpeuse de l'homme au teint cireux. Ce n'était plus la voix terrifiée du serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; elle était soudain devenue l'intimidation professionnelle d'un criminel compétent. "Vous ne voulez pas voir la personne derrière moi. Croyez-moi, vous n'en avez pas la moindre envie. Cinq cent Gallions, en liquide, d'avance, si vous faites demi-tour et que vous partez. De gros problèmes pour votre carrière sinon."

Il y eut une longue pause.

"Écoutez, qui que vous soyez," dit la voix dure. "Vous semblez mal comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent. Je me fiche que ce soit Lucius Malfoy derrière vous, ou Albus Sacré Dumbledore. Vous sortez _tous_, je vous inspecte, et _alors_ on discute de combien ça va vous coûter -"

"Deux mille Gallions, dernière offre," dit la voix râpeuse avec un ton d'avertissement. "C'est dix fois le prix habituel et plus que ce que vous gagnez en un an. Et croyez-moi, si vous voyez quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû voir, vous allez regretter de n'avoir pas accepté cette -"

"La ferme !" dit la voix dure. "Vous avez exactement cinq secondes pour vous débarrasser de cette baguette avant que je ne me débarrasse de vous. Cinq, quatre -"

_Professeur Quirrell, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _pensa Harry avec angoisse. _Attaquez ! Ou levez un bouclier, au moins !_

" - trois, deux, un ! _Stupéfix !_"

* * *

><p>Bahry observait alors qu'un frisson descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.<p>

La baguette de l'homme avait bougé si vite que c'était comme si la baguette avait transplané dans sa main, et le sortilège d'étourdissement de Bahry étincelait docilement au bout de celle-ci, pas bloqué, pas contré, pas dévié, _saisi_ comme une mouche dans du miel.

"Mon offre est redescendue à cinq cent Gallions," dit l'homme d'une voix plus froide, plus formelle. Il avait un sourire sec, et ce sourire ne collait pas au visage barbu. "Et vous devrez accepter un sortilège d'Oubliettes."

Bahry avait déjà modifié les harmoniques de ses boucliers afin que son sortilège d'étourdissement ne puisse pas l'atteindre, il avait déjà relevé sa baguette en position défensive, il avait déjà levé sa main artificielle renforcée dans une position qui lui permettrait de bloquer tout ce qui était bloquable, et il pensait déjà des sortilèges muets afin d'ajouter plus de couches sur ses boucliers -

L'homme ne regardait pas Bahry. Il s'intéressait au sortilège d'étourdissement de ce dernier, qui oscillait toujours au bout de la baguette de l'homme, et il en extrayait des étincelles avant de les faire s'envoler d'une pichenette, déconstruisant lentement le sort comme s'il s'était agi d'un casse-tête pour enfant.

Il n'avait levé aucun bouclier.

"Dites-moi," dit-il d'une voix désintéressée qui n'allait pas tout à fait à la gorge râpeuse - Polynectar, se serait dit Bahry s'il avait pensé que quiconque pouvait pratiquer la magie à un degré si délicat depuis l'intérieur du corps d'un autre - "qu'avez-vous fait pendant la dernière guerre ? Fait face au danger, ou planqué ?"

"Face au danger," dit Bahry. Sa voix garda le calme d'acier d'un Auror en service depuis presque cent ans et à sept mois de la retraite. Maugrey Fol-Oeil ne l'aurait pas dit avec plus de conviction.

"Combattu des Mangemorts ?"

Un sourire sinistre éclot sur le visage de Bahry. "Deux à la fois." Deux des combattants assassins de Vous-Savez-Qui, personnellement entraînés par leur maître. Bahry seul contre deux Mangemorts à la fois. Ça avait été le combat le plus difficile de sa vie, mais il avait tenu bon et en était ressorti sans rien d'autre qu'une main gauche perdue.

"Vous les avez tués ?" L'homme semblait animée d'une curiosité née de l'ennui il continuait de tirer des filaments de feu de l'étincelle maintenant bien diminuée, toujours captive au bout de sa baguette, et ses doigts tissaient maintenant des motifs avec la magie même de Bahry avant de les disperser d'un geste.

Bahry se mit à suer. Sa main de métal descendit d'un coup sec, arracha le miroir de sa ceinture - "Bahry à Mike, j'ai besoin de renforts !"

Il y eut une pause, et du silence.

"Bahry à Mike !"

Le miroir était terne et sans vie dans la main de Bahry. Il le remit lentement à sa ceinture.

"Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un combat sérieux face à un opposant sérieux," dit l'homme, ne regardant toujours pas Bahry. "Essayez de ne pas trop me décevoir. Vous pouvez attaquer quand vous voulez. Ou vous pouvez repartir avec cinq cent Gallions."

Il y eut un long silence.

Puis le hurlement du métal traversant le verre parcourut les airs alors que Bahry abattait sa baguette.

* * *

><p>Harry pouvait à peine voir, à peine comprendre quelque chose au milieu des lumières et des éclairs, la courbe de son miroir était parfaite (il avait pratiqué cette tactique auparavant avec la Légion du Chaos) mais la scène était quand même trop petite et Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas pu comprendre même s'il avait observé à un mètre, tout se passait trop <em>vite<em>, des tirs rouges déviés par des boucliers bleus, des blocs de lumière verte qui s'affrontaient, des formes sombres qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient, il ne savait même pas qui lançait quoi, seulement que l'Auror criait incantation après incantation et esquivait avec frénésie tandis que la forme polynectarée du professeur Quirrell se tenait immobile et bougeait imperceptiblement sa baguette, généralement silencieusement, mais à l'occasion il prononçait dans mots dans des langues impossibles à reconnaître, et tout le miroir était alors envahi d'une lumière blanche avant de révéler la moitié du bouclier de l'Auror arraché et ce dernier faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

Harry avait vu des duels de démonstration entre les plus puissants des élèves de septième année, et ce qu'il observait était si loin au-dessus de cela que l'esprit de Harry se sentait anesthésié par l'immensité du chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Il n'y avait pas un seul élève de septième année qui aurait tenu une demi-minute contre l'Auror, et les trois armées de septième années mises ensemble n'auraient peut-être même pas infligé une égratignure au professeur Quirrell.

L'Auror était tombé au sol, un genou et une main pour le soutenir tandis que l'autre main faisait des gestes frénétique et que sa bouche hurlait des mots désespérés, les quelques incantations que Harry reconnaissait étaient toutes des boucliers, et une nuée d'ombres tournoyait autour de l'Auror comme un tourbillon de rasoirs.

Et Harry vit que la forme polynectarée du professeur Quirrell pointait délibérément sa baguette vers l'Auror agenouillé, qui vivait les derniers instants de son combat.

"Rendez-vous," dit la voix râpeuse.

L'Auror cracha des mots indicibles.

"Dans ce cas," dit la voix, "_Avada -_"

Le temps sembla avancer très lentement, comme s'il y avait le temps d'entendre les syllabes individuelles, _Ke, _et _Da_, et _Vra_, le temps de voir l'Auror commencer à se jeter de côté avec désespoir ; et bien que cela ait lieu si lentement, il n'y avait malgré tout pas le temps de _faire_ quoi que ce soit, pas le temps que Harry ouvre ses lèvres et crie _NON_, pas le temps de bouger, peut-être même pas le temps de penser.

Seulement le temps pour le vœu désespéré qu'un homme innocent ne meure pas -

Et une silhouette d'argent étincelante se tint devant l'Auror.

Se tint là juste une fraction de seconde avant que la lumière verte ne frappe.

* * *

><p>Bahry se propulsait de côté d'un mouvement frénétique, ne sachant pas s'il allait s'en sortir -<p>

Ses yeux avaient mis au point sur son adversaire et sa mort imminente, et il ne vit donc que brièvement le contour de la silhouette lumineuse, du Patronus plus lumineux qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, il le vit juste assez longtemps pour reconnaître la forme impossible, avant que les lumières verte et argentées n'entrent en collision et que les deux ne s'évanouissent, les _deux_ s'évanouissent, _le Sortilège de la Mort avait été bloqué_, et les oreilles de Bahry furent alors percées, il vit son terrible opposant hurler, hurler, hurler en se tenant la tête, en commençant à tomber, alors que Bahry lui-même s'effondrait -

Bahry heurta le sol, propulsé par son bond frénétique, et son épaule gauche disloquée et sa hanche brisées hurlèrent en signe de protestation. Bahry ignora la douleur, parvint à se remettre à genoux, sortit sa baguette pour étourdir son adversaire, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il savait que c'était sa seule chance.

"_Stupéfix !_"

La lumière rouge fonça vers le corps tombant de l'homme et fut déchirée à mi-parcours, dissipée - pas par un bouclier. Bahry pouvait la _voir_, l'ondulation dans l'air qui entourait son opposant criant et tombant.

Il pouvait le sentir comme une pression mortelle sur sa peau, le flux de magie qui montait et montait et montait vers un terrible point de rupture. Son instinct lui hurlait de courir avant que l'explosion ne se produise, ce n'était pas sortilège, pas une malédiction, c'était de la sorcellerie devenue folle, mais avant que Bahry ne puisse même finir de se remettre sur pied -

L'homme rejeta sa baguette loin de lui (il jeta sa baguette !) et une seconde plus tard, sa forme devint floue et disparut entièrement.

Un serpent vert se tenait sur le sol, déjà immobile avant même que le prochain sort d'étourdissement de Bahry, lancé par pur réflexe, ne l'atteigne sans rencontrer de résistance.

Alors que l'épouvantable pression commençait à se dissiper, alors que la sorcellerie folle commençait à s'estomper, l'esprit abasourdi de Bahry remarqua que le cri continuait. Mais il était différent, semblable à celui d'un jeune garçon, et il venait des escaliers qui menaient au niveau inférieur.

Le cri s'étrangla lui aussi, et il n'y eut que du silence hormis les halètements frénétiques de Bahry.

Ses pensées étaient lentes, brouillées, désordonnées. La puissance de son adversaire avait été _insensée_, ça n'avait pas été un duel, ça avait été comme sa première année d'entraînement Auror face à Madame Tarma. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu un dixième de cette puissance, Maugrey Fol-Oeil n'était pas aussi bon... et qui, quoi, comment, par les couilles de Merlin, avait-on bloqué un _Sortilège de la Mort_ ?

Bahry parvint à trouver l'énergie d'appuyer sa baguette contre ses côtes, de marmonner le sort de soin puis de l'appuyer contre son épaule. Cela lui demanda plus d'effort que cela n'aurait dû, cela le draina beaucoup trop, sa magie était à un souffle de l'épuisement total ; il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper de ses coupures mineures et de ses ecchymoses, ni même pour renforcer ce qui restait de son bouclier. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans laisser son Patronus se dissiper.

Bahry inspira profondément, lourdement, stabilisa sa respiration autant qu'il le pouvait avant de parler.

"Vous," dit Bahry. "Qui que vous soyez. Sortez."

Il y eut un silence, et l'idée vint à Bahry que cette personne était peut-être inconsciente. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait entendu le cri...

Eh bien, il y avait un moyen de tester ça.

"Sortez," dit Bahry d'une voix plus dure, "ou j'utiliserai des sortilèges à large zone d'effet." Il n'y serait probablement pas parvenu.

"Attendez," dit la voix d'un garçon, d'un _jeune_ garçon, haute, fluette, fluctuante, comme si elle retenait de l'épuisement ou des larmes. La voix semblait maintenant venir d'un peu plus près. "Attendez s'il vous plaît. Je - sors -"

"Laissez tomber l'invisibilité," gronda Bahry. Il était trop fatigué pour s'embêter avec des sortilèges anti-Désillusion.

Un instant plus tard, le visage d'un jeune garçon émergea d'une cape d'invisibilité, et Bahry vit les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, les lunettes et la cicatrice rageuse, rouge, en forme d'éclair.

S'il avait eu vingt ans d'expérience de moins il aurait peut-être cillé. Au lieu de cela, il cracha quelque chose qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû dire face au Survivant.

"Il, il," dit la voix vacillante du garçon, son jeune visage exprimait la frayeur, la fatigue, et des larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues, "il m'a kidnappé, pour me faire lancer mon Patronus... il a dit qu'il me tuerait sinon... mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous tuer..."

L'esprit de Bahry était encore embrumé mais les choses commençaient à lentement s'emboîter.

Harry Potter, le seul sorcier à avoir jamais survécu à un Sortilège de la Mort. Bahry aurait peut-être pu éviter la mort verte, il avait certainement essayé, mais si l'affaire se retrouvait face au Magenmagot, ils décréteraient une dette de vie envers une maison Noble.

"Je vois," dit Bahry d'un grondement bien plus amical. Il commença à marcher vers le garçon. "Fiston, je suis désolé que tout ça te soit arrivé, mais j'ai besoin que tu lâches ta cape et ta baguette."

Le reste de Harry Potter émergea de l'invisibilité, révélant les robes à revers bleu de Poudlard, imbibées de sueur, et sa main droite serrée si fort autour d'une baguette de houx de trente centimètres que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

"Ta baguette," répéta Bahry.

"Pardon," chuchota le garçon de onze ans, "voilà," et il tendit la baguette vers Bahry.

Bahry parvint à peine s'empêcher de gronder contre le garçon traumatisé qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il écrasa la pulsion d'un soupir et se contenta de tendre sa main pour prendre la baguette. "Écoutes, fiston, tu n'est _vraiment_ pas censé pointer ta baguette vers -"

Le pointe de celle-ci fit un léger arc de cercle sous la main de Bahry alors même que le garçon chuchotait : "_Somnium_."

* * *

><p>Harry fixa le corps ratatiné de l'Auror. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment de triomphe, seulement un désespoir écrasant.<p>

(Même alors, il n'aurait peut-être pas été trop tard).

Harry se tourna pour regarder l'endroit où le serpent vert se trouvait, toujours immobile.

"_Professeur ?_", siffla Harry. "_Ami ? Ss'il vouss plaît, êtess-vouss en vie ?_" Une horrible peur se saisissait du cœur de Harry ; en cet instant, il avait entièrement oublié qu'il venait de voir le professeur de Défense essayer de tuer un officier de police.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le serpent et ses lèvres commencèrent même à former le mot _Innerver_ avant que son cerveau ne le rattrape et ne lui hurle dessus.

Il n'osait pas utiliser de magie sur le professeur Quirrell.

Harry l'avait sentie, la brûlure, la douleur déchirante dans sa tête, comme si son cerveau avait été sur le point de se diviser en deux. Il les avait senties, sa magie et celle du professeur Quirrell, adaptées l'une à l'autre, dans une harmonie inverse porteuse de catastrophe. C'était la chose mystérieuse et horrible qui se produirait si jamais Harry et le professeur Quirrell se rapprochaient trop ou s'ils se jetaient jamais un sortilège ou _si jamais leurs sortilèges entraient en contact_, leur magie résonnerait jusqu'à échapper à tout contrôle -

Harry regarda le serpent, il ne savait pas si ce dernier respirait.

(Les dernières secondes s'écoulèrent).

Il se tourna pour regarda l'Auror, qui avait vu le Survivant, qui savait.

L'amplitude du désastre écrasa Harry comme mille poids de cent tonnes, il était parvenu à étourdir l'Auror, mails il ne restait maintenant plus rien à faire, aucun moyen de récupérer, la mission avait échouée, tout avait échoué, _il_ avait échoué.

En état de choc, désarçonné, entièrement découragé : _il n'y pensa pas_, il ne vit pas l'évidence, il ne se souvint pas de l'origine de ses sentiments vides d'espoir, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il lui fallait encore relancer le Véritable Patronus.

(Et alors il était déjà trop tard).

* * *

><p>Les Aurors Li et McCusker avaient réarrangés leurs chaises autour de la table, si bien qu'ils la virent tous deux en même temps, la fine horreur nue et squelettique qui s'était élevée pour flotter devant la fenêtre, et la migraine les atteignit dès qu'elle fut dans leur champ de vision.<p>

Ils entendirent tous deux la voix, comme si un corps mort depuis longtemps avait prononcé des mots et que ces mots eux-mêmes avaient vieilli et étaient ensuite morts.

Les paroles du Détraqueur leur firent mal aux oreilles : "Bellatrix Black est hors de sa cellule."

Il y eut une demi-seconde de silence horrifié, puis Li s'arracha à sa chaise, se dirigea vers le communicateur pour appeler des renforts au Ministère, alors même que McCusker saisissait son miroir et commençait frénétiquement à essayer de joindre les trois Aurors qui étaient partis en patrouille.


	55. L'Expérience de Prison de Stanford, pt 5

Dans un couloir en ruine et délabré, éclairé par de faibles lampes à gaz, un garçon progresse lentement, une main tendue en avant, vers le serpent immobile qui était autrefois le corps de son professeur.

Harry n'était qu'à un mètre quand il le sentit, le picotement à la limite de ses sens.

Si faible, la sensation funeste...

Le professeur Quirrell _était_ donc en vie.

La pensée n'engendra aucune joie, seulement une sorte de désespoir vide.

Harry serait bientôt pris, et quelle que soit ses explications, tout cela aurait l'air suspect. Personne n'allait plus jamais lui faire confiance, on allait penser qu'il était le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne l'aiderait pas lorsque le temps de combattre Lord Voldemort viendrait, Hermione le laisserait tomber, même Dumbledore irait probablement se chercher un autre héros...

... peut-être qu'ils le renverraient juste chez lui, chez ses parents.

Il avait échoué.

Harry regarda le corps ratatiné de l'agent de police qu'il avait étourdi, le sang, déjà en train de sécher, autour de coupures mineures, les parties brûlées des robes rouges aux broderies tortueuses.

Il avait été stupide. Il _n'aurait pas dû_ étourdir l'officier de police, il aurait dû s'en _tenir_ à son histoire de kidnapping par le professeur Quirrell...

_Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard,_ murmura une voix à l'intérieur de lui. _Tu peux peut-être encore réparer ton erreur. L'Auror te voit, il se souvient que tu l'as étourdi... mais s'il était mort, si le professeur Quirrell était mort, si Bellatrix était morte, alors il n'y aurait plus personne pour contredire ton histoire._

Lentement, la main de Harry commença à se lever, pointa sa baguette vers l'agent de police, et -

Sa main s'arrêta.

Il avait la vague sensation qu'il se comportait, sans savoir en quoi, de façon fort peu habituelle. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais il avait du mal à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Oh. C'était ça. Il était quelqu'un qui croyait à la valeur de la vie humaine.

Un incompréhension accompagna la pensée : il ne pouvait plus tout à faire se rappeler _pourquoi_ les vies des autres avaient semblé avoir de la valeur...

_Très bien_, dit la partie logique de son esprit, _pourquoi mon esprit a-t-il changé entre avant et maintenant ?_

Parce qu'il était à Azkaban...

Et qu'il avait oublié de relancer le Patronus...

La moindre action semblait mystérieusement requérir un effort immense, comme si la pensée d'agir était elle-même était un poids trop lourd pour être porté ; mais Harry il était encore capable de craindre les Détraqueurs et relancer le Patronus semblait donc être une bonne idée. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce que c'était que d'être heureux, il savait quand même qu'il ne l'était pas.

La main de Harry se leva, plaça sa baguette à l'horizontale devant lui, ses doigts se mirent en position de départ.

Puis il s'interrompit.

Il ne pouvait pas... bien se rappeler... de ce qu'il avait utilisé en guise de pensée heureuse.

C'était bizarre car ça avait semblé être quelque chose de très important, il aurait vraiment dû s'en souvenir... quelque chose en rapport avec la mort ? Mais ça n'était pas joyeux...

Son corps tremblait, Azkaban n'avait pas semblé si froide plus tôt, et avec cette pensée la température sembla chuter de nouveau. Il était trop tard, il avait plongé trop profond, il ne pourrait jamais lancer le Patronus maintenant -

_Peut-être que c'est le Détraquage qui parle et que ce n'est pas une estimation correcte, _observa la partie logique de son être par une habitude qui avait été encodée en lui et ne demandait aucune énergie pour être activée. _Vois la peur des Détraqueurs comme un biais cognitif et essaies de la dépasser tout comme tu dépasserais tout autre biais cognitif. Ton désespoir n'indique peut-être pas que la situation est vraiment désespérée. Il n'indique peut-être rien d'autre que la présence de Détraqueurs. À partir de maintenant, toute émotion négative et toute estimation pessimiste doit être considérée suspecte et fallacieuse jusqu'à avoir été prouvée._

(Si vous aviez observé le garçon au milieu de ces pensée, vous auriez vu une moue distante, abstraite et perplexe le long de son visage, en-dessous des lunettes et de la cicatrice en éclair. Sa main était restée en position de départ pour le Patronus et n'avait pas bougé.)

_La présence des Détraqueurs interfère avec la partie de toi consacrée au bonheur. Si tu ne peux pas retrouver ta pensée heureuse par association mnémonique en utilisant la clé "joie", peut-être que tu peux l'atteindre par un autre chemin. Quelle était la dernière fois que tu as parlé du Patronus à quelqu'un ?_

Harry semblait tout aussi incapable de se souvenir de cela.

Une vague de désespoir se déversa en lui et fut rejetée par la partie logique de son être parce qu'elle était indigne de confiance, externe, pas-Harry, et même si le poids mort continuait de s'appuyer sur lui, son esprit continuait de penser - penser ne requérait pas beaucoup d'effort...

_Quelle était la dernière fois où tu as parlé des Détraqueurs à quelqu'un ?_

Le professeur Quirrell avait dit qu'il était déjà capable de sentir leur présence, et Harry avait dit au professeur Quirrell... il avait dit au professeur Quirrell...

... de s'accrocher au souvenir des étoiles, à la chute éthérée dans l'espace, comme à une barrière Occlumantique tendue d'un bout à l'autre de son esprit.

Son second cours de Défense de l'année, vendredi, c'est là que le professeur Quirrell lui avait montré les étoiles, et de nouveau à Noël.

Il n'eut alors pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en souvenir, les points blancs incandescents sur un noir parfait.

Harry se souvint de la grande traînée nuageuse de la Voie Lactée.

Il se souvint de la paix.

Une partie du froid à l'extérieur de ses membres sembla battre en retraite.

Il avait prononcé des mots, haut et fort, le jour où il avait lancé le Patronus pour la première fois, son esprit pouvait se souvenir des sons et de la voix, mais les sensations semblaient lointaines...

..._Mon rejet absolu de la mort m'a semblé être la réponse évidente._

On lance le Véritable Patronus en pensant à la valeur de la vie humaine.

_...Mais il y a d'autres vies qui sont toujours là pour qu'on se batte pour elles. Ta vie, et ma vie, et la vie de Hermione Granger, et toutes les vies de la Terre, et les vies au-delà, qui doivent être défendues et protégées._

L'idée de tuer tout le monde... ça n'avait pas été lui, c'était le Détraquage qui avait parlé...

Le désespoir venait de l'influence des Détraqueurs.

_Là où il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. L'Auror est toujours en vie. Le professeur Quirrell est toujours en vie. Bellatrix est toujours en vie. Je suis toujours en vie. Personne n'est encore vraiment mort..._

Harry pouvait se représenter la Terre à cet instant, au milieu du champ d'étoiles, l'orbe blanc-bleu.

..._et je ne les laisserai pas mourir !_

"Expecto Patronum !"

Les mots s'échappèrent, un peu hésitants, et lorsque la forme humaine réapparut, elle fut tout d'abord terne, lunaire plutôt que solaire, blanche plutôt qu'argentée.

Mais elle se renforça, lentement, à mesure que Harry respirait à un rythme contrôlé, à mesure qu'il récupérait. Qu'il laissait la lumière repousser les ténèbres de son esprit. Qu'il se souvenait de choses qu'il avait presque oubliées et qu'il les faisait affluer vers le Patronus.

Même lorsque la lumière eut une fois de plus atteint le sommet de sa puissance, qu'elle eut illuminé le couloir avec plus de force que les lampes à gaz, qu'elle eut entièrement banni le froid, les membres de Harry tremblaient encore. C'était passé bien trop près.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Très bien. Il était temps de reconsidérer les choses maintenant que ses pensées n'étaient plus artificiellement assombries par des Détraqueurs.

Harry passa la situation en revue.

...toujours assez désespérée, à vrai dire.

Ce n'était pas le désespoir écrasant d'avant mais Harry se sentait encore chancelant, et c'était peu dire. Il n'osait pas devenir obscur mais c'était son côté obscur qui avait la capacité de gérer ce niveau de difficulté avec calme. C'était son côté obscur qui aurait rit avec dédain à l'idée même d'abandonner juste parce qu'il avait perdu le professeur Quirrell et qu'il était perdu dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban et qu'un policier l'avait vu. Le Harry ordinaire n'était pas capable de prendre ce genre de choses calmement.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer d'avancer. Il n'y avait _rien_ de plus absurde que d'abandonner avant d'avoir réellement perdu.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

De faible lampes à gaz éclairaient un couloir de métal gris dont les flancs et le sol et le plafond était tailladés par endroits, comme creusés et fondus, révélant à qui voulait bien regarder qu'une bataille avait eu lieu ici.

Le professeur Quirrell aurait pu réparer cela facilement s'il avait...

Le sentiment de trahison frappa alors Harry à pleine force.

_Pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il... pourquoi..._

_Parce qu'il est maléfique_, dirent Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, doucement et tristement. _On te l'a dit._

_Non ! _pensa Harry avec désespoir. _Non, ça n'a aucun sens, on allait commettre le crime parfait, l'Auror aurait pu recevoir un sortilège d'Oubliettes, le couloir aurait pu être réparé, il n'était pas trop tard mais il AURAIT été trop tard s'il était mort !_

_Mais le professeur Quirrell n'avait jamais compté commettre le crime parfait, dit la sombre voix de Serpentard. Il _voulait _que le crime soit remarqué. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que quelqu'un avait tué un Auror et avait fait sortir Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban. Il avait préparé une sorte d'indice, de preuve révélant ton implication, pour l'utiliser comme moyen chantage ; et tu aurais été lié à lui pour toujours._

Le Patronus de Harry faillit disparaître.

_Non..._ pensa Harry.

_Oui,_ dirent tristement trois autres parties de lui.

_Non. Ça n'a toujours aucun sens. Le professeur Quirrell devait savoir que je me retournerais contre lui à l'instant où je le verrais tuer un Auror. Que j'aurais fort bien pu risquer d'aller tout confesser à Dumbledore en espérant plaider que j'avais été trompé, ce qui aurait été vrai. Et... en termes de chantage, tuer un Auror contre ma volonté, est-ce _vraiment_ plus grave que de libérer Bellatrix d'Azkaban avec mon consentement et soutien ? Il aurait été plus fourbe de garder une preuve de mon implication dans le crime initial mais de continuer à faire semblant d'être mon allié pendant aussi longtemps que possible en gardant le chantage uniquement pour le jour où cela deviendrait nécessaire..._

_Rationalisation, _dit Serpentard. _Alors pourquoi le professeur Quirrell _a-t-il _fait cela ?_

Et Harry pensa, avec une légère teinte de désespoir - en sachant, alors que la pensée se formait, qu'il était motivé en partie par un désir de rejeter la réalité, et que ce n'était pas ainsi que la technique devait être utilisée - il pensa : _je remarque que je suis confus._

Il y eut un silence interne. Aucune partie de lui semblait n'avoir quoi que ce soit à ajouter.

Harry devait-il réévaluer la possibilité que Bellatrix soit maléfique ?

... pas pour les besoins de la mission. Il était _acquis_ que Bellatrix était actuellement maléfique. Qu'elle soit une innocente devenue ainsi par le biais de torture, de Légilimancie et de rituels indicibles ou qu'elle l'ait volontairement choisi, cela n'avait pas grande influence sur la situation actuelle. Le fait important était que Bellatrix pensait que Harry était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'elle lui obéirait.

C'était donc une ressource. Mais Bellatrix était affamée et morte aux neuf dixièmes...

'_Oh, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant, comme c'est bizarre...'_

Bellatrix avait dit cela de sa voix brisée lorsque Harry avait perdu tout contrôle sur son Patronus.

Harry pensa, et il n'aurait pas bien su dire _pourquoi_ il pensait cela, c'était peut-être son esprit qui inventait des choses, mais... il semblait que ce que les Détraqueurs vous avaient pris il y a longtemps était perdu pour toujours. Mais ce que les Détraqueurs vous avaient pris _récemment_, le Véritable Patronus pourrait le rendre. Comme la différence entre une tasse qu'on vide et une tasse inusitée qui disparaît. Bellatrix pourrait alors récupérer ce qu'elle avait perdu pendant la semaine précédente. Pas des souvenirs heureux, ceux-là avaient été dévorés il y a des années. Mais la force et la magie qui lui avait été prises pendant la semaine précédente, peut-être qu'elle avait récupéré cela. Comme l'équivalent d'une semaine de repos, d'une semaine pour réapprovisionner sa magie...

Harry regarda la forme animale du professeur Quirrell.

... peut-être assez pour un _Innerver_.

Si l'idée de réveiller le professeur Quirrell était _vraiment _si bonne que ça.

Une partie de désespoir regagna alors Harry. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au professeur Quirrell, il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il serait sage de le réveiller, pas après ce qui venait de se produire.

_Reprends-toi_, pensa Harry à sa propre intention, et il regarda l'Auror ratatiné.

Bellatrix pourrait _aussi_ sortir un sortilège d'Oubliettes.

Ce serait la première étape de toute façon. On n'en était pas encore à une évasion réussie, et les Aurors _sauraient_ que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit, ils soupçonneraient sur le corps de Bellatrix et pratiqueraient peut-être une autopsie. Mais c'était une étape.

... et _serait-il_ si difficile que ça de sortir d'Azkaban ? S'ils pouvaient atteindre le niveau supérieur assez vite, avant que l'Auror ne soit censé avoir rendu son rapport, avant que quiconque n'ait remarqué qu'il avait disparu, alors ils pourraient juste s'envoler par le trou que le professeur Quirrell avait fait et s'éloigner suffisamment pour activer le Portoloin que Harry avait déjà en sa possession (Le professeur Quirrell et Harry avaient tous deux des Portoloins et les deux étaient assez puissants pour transporter deux humains et un serpent en option. De même qu'avec leur départ doublement masqué de la chambre de Marie, le professeur Quirrell avait ajouté suffisamment de marges de sécurité à son plan pour réussir à impressionner même Harry.)

Bellatrix pourrait transporter la forme animale du professeur Quirrell, car Harry n'osait ni la toucher ni la faire léviter.

Harry se tourna et avança vivement vers les marches où Bellatrix attendait. Il pouvait sentir son moral remonter un peu. Le plan _commençait_ à avoir l'air bon et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Que faire du professeur Quirrell, et même de Bellatrix, après que le Portoloin les ait amenés à l'endroit où ils étaient censés remettre cette dernière aux mains du Guérisseur psychiatrique... eh bien, Harry pourrait trouver ça en chemin. Il devrait probablement embobiner le Guérisseur pour lui faire faire quelque chose - ce qui allait demander de sérieux talents d'embobineur, et Harry n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il _voulait_ que le Guérisseur fasse - mais lui et Bellatrix devaient bouger _maintenant_.

En faisant rapidement défiler la suite des événements dans son imagination, Harry vit que le problème principal surviendrait lorsqu'ils auraient atteint le toit. Le professeur Quirrell avait été celui qui s'était introduit, invisible, avant de jeter un charme de Confusion sur les dispositifs de surveillance capables de détecter des visiteurs dans le territoire aérien d'Azkaban qui avaient alors vu un paysage en boucle pendant quelques minutes. Le professeur Quirrell avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas désillusionner le Patronus de Harry ; et si ce dernier _éteignait_ le Patronus, les Détraqueurs remarqueraient que Bellatrix était partie et alerteraient les Aurors...

Le fil de pensée de Harry trébucha.

Parfois, 'Oh, merde' était très loin de suffire.

* * *

><p>En dépit de l'adrénaline, les mains de Li restèrent stables lorsqu'il débloqua les barreaux de l'armoire à disparaître qui reliait Azkaban à une pièce bien gardée située à l'intérieur du département de la justice magique (une armoire à disparaître à sens unique, bien sûr. La sécurité autorisait quelques moyens rapides d'<em>entrer<em> à Azkaban, tous hautement restreints, mais _aucun_ moyen d'en sortir rapidement).

Li fit un bon pas en arrière, dirigea sa baguette vers l'armoire et prononça l'incantation : "_Harmonia Nectere Passus_", et même pas une seconde plus tard -

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit grand, accompagnée d'un 'boum', et une sorcière costaude à la mâchoire carrée entra dans la pièce. Elle avait des cheveux gris qui formaient un cadre serré autour de sa tête. Elle ne portait ni insigne ni bijoux ni aucun ornement, seules les robes ordinaires d'un Auror lui semblaient digne de la revêtir : le directeur Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique, réputée être la seule sorcière de tout le DJM à avoir une chance lors d'un combat dans les règles contre Maugrey Fol-Oeil (non pas qu'aucun d'eux ne soient du genre à se battre dans les règles). Li avait entendu des rumeurs disant qu'Amélia pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du DJM, et c'était là le genre de chose qui donnait naissance à de telles rumeurs : il avait sonné à l'alarme à peinte cinquante secondes plus tôt.

"Dans les airs, maintenant !" aboya Amélia par-dessus son épaule à l'intention du trio féminin d'Aurors qui la suivait équipé de balais de police, ils avaient dû tous se tenir serrés là en attendant que Li active l'armoire. "Je veux une meilleure couverture aérienne des lieux ! Et assurez-vous de garder vos sortilèges anti-désillusion activés !" Puis elle tourna sa tête vers lui. "Auror Li, au rapport ! Savons-nous déjà comment ils sont entrés ?"

Un autre trio porteur de balais se matérialisa dans l'armoire à disparaître et en sortit à grandes enjambées alors même que Li commençait à parler.

Ils furent suivi par un trio de tireurs d'élite de baguette magique en équipement de combat complet.

Puis un autre trio de tireurs d'élite.

Puis une autre équipe sur balais.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry parvint aux escaliers, la forme émaciée nommée Bellatrix Black reposait là, immobile, les yeux fermé, et lorsque Harry demanda d'un chuchotement aigu et froid si elle était éveillée, il ne reçut aucune réponse.<p>

Un bref soubresaut de peur fut contré par la pensée que le professeur Quirrell l'avait assommée pour l'empêcher d'entendre le misérable serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres soudain devenir un criminel endurci puis un mage de combat expert. C'était mieux ainsi, car elle n'avait donc pas non plus entendu la voix de Harry dire 'Expecto Patronum'.

Harry enleva la capuche de la Cape, pointa sa baguette vers Bellatrix et murmura aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait : "_Innerver_".

À en voir la façon dont le corps de Bellatrix s'était légèrement arqué, Harry songea qu'il n'était pas tout à fait parvenu au niveau de douceur recherché.

Les orbites noires s'ouvrirent.

"Chère Bella," dit Harry de sa voix froide et aiguë, "j'ai bien peur que nous ayons un léger problème. As-tu suffisamment récupéré pour pratiquer des sortilèges simples ?"

Il y eut une pause, puis Bellatrix hocha son pâle visage.

"Très bien," dit Harry d'un ton sec. "Je ne vais pas te demander de le faire sans aide, chère Bella, mais j'ai peur qu'il te faille marcher." Il dirigea sa baguette vers elle. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry garda le niveau d'énergie du sort à un niveau lui permettant de le maintenir un bon moment, et cela suffit pourtant à soulever environ les deux tiers du poids actuel de cette dernière. Elle était... mince.

Lentement, comme si ça avait été la première fois depuis des années, Bellatrix Black se mit sur pied.

* * *

><p>Amélia déambulait dans la salle de garde avec l'Auror Li et son blaireau derrière elle. Elle avait fait faire une pirouette à son Retourneur de Temps dès qu'elle avait entendu l'alarme et elle avait ensuite passé une heure fort tendue à préparer ses forces à leur arrivée. On ne pouvait pas créer de <em>boucle<em> temporelle depuis l'intérieur d'Azkaban, car son futur ne pouvait pas interagir avec son passé, elle n'avait pas donc pas pu arriver avant que le DJM n'ait reçu le message, mais elle aurait dû arriver à temps pour...

Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le corps nu et à l'air très mort qui flottait par-delà la fenêtre.

"Où est Bellatrix Black ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de refus. La créature, qui était faite de peur, semblait n'en inspirer aucune à Amélia.

Mais même le sang de celle-ci se figea l'espace d'un instant lorsque le corps écarta ses lèvres et gargouilla : "_Ne sait pas_."

* * *

><p>De nouveau totalement invisible, Harry regarda Bellatrix se pencher lentement, prendre la baguette du professeur Quirrell (que Harry n'osait pas toucher) et se redresser tout aussi lentement.<p>

Puis elle pointa sa baguette vers le serpent et dit, d'une voix précise mais murmurée : "_Innerver_."

Le serpent ne broncha pas.

"Devrais-je essayer de nouveau, seigneur ?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Non," dit Harry. Il ravala son malaise. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les Détraqueurs avaient probablement déjà alerté les Aurors, il avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et d'essayer de réanimer le professeur Quirrell. Sa voix haute perchée et glaciale continua, imperturbable : "Te penses-tu capable d'opérer un sortilège d'Oubliettes, chère Bella ?"

Bella marqua une pause puis dit en hésitant : "Je pense que oui, seigneur."

"Élimine la dernière demi-heure de souvenirs de cet Auror," ordonna Harry. Il avait un peu réfléchi à son envie de fournir une explication à cet ordre, à ce qu'il dirait si Bellatrix demandait pourquoi ils ne se contentaient pas de le tuer, auquel cas Harry expliquerait qu'ils prétendaient appartenir à une autre faction puis lui dirait de se la fermer -

Mais Bellatrix pointa simplement sa baguette vers l'Auror, demeura silencieuse pendant un moment, et murmura enfin : "_Oubliettes_."

Elle chancela alors, mais elle ne tomba pas.

"Très bien, ma chère Bella," dit Harry, et il gloussa légèrement. "Et je vais te demander de porter ce serpent."

À nouveau la femme ne dit rien, ne demanda aucune explication, ne demanda pas pourquoi Harry ou le lanceur de Patronus apparemment invisible ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle se contenta de se traîner jusqu'à l'endroit où le serpent reposait, de s'incliner lentement, de le ramasser, et de l'étendre par-dessus son épaule.

(Une toute petite partie de Harry remarqua qu'il était très _relaxant_ d'avoir un laquais qui se contentait de suivre les ordres d'une façon aussi inconditionnelle, et cette partie alla même jusqu'à penser qu'il pourrait carrément s'habituer à avoir un laquais tel que Bellatrix avant d'être réduite au silence par les cris du reste de son être mortellement offensé).

"Suis," ordonna le garçon à son laquais, et il commença à marcher.

* * *

><p>On commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans la salle de garde, presque trop à l'étroit pour pouvoir respirer, même s'il restait de l'espace autour d'Amélia elle-même ; si pouvoir respirer signifiait que la directrice Bones allait se sentir à l'étroit, il valait mieux ne pas respirer.<p>

Amélia regarda Ora, qui tripotait le miroir de l'Auror McCusker. "Spécialiste Weinbach," aboya-t-elle, ce qui fit sursauter la sorcière. "Une réponse du miroir de Une-Main ?"

"Aucune," dit Ora d'un ton nerveux, "c'est... je veux dire, il doit être brouillé, pas détruit, brouillé avec précaution, car il n'a déclenché aucune des alarmes, mais la ligne est tellement morte que le miroir pourrait être cassé et qu'on ne verrait pas la différence..."

L'expression d'Amélia ne changea pas mais la partie d'elle qui faisait déjà le deuil de Une-Main devint un peu plus triste et un peu plus en colère. Sept mois, il lui avait resté sept mois avant sa retraite, après un siècle entier de service. Elle se souvenait de lui, jeune Auror enthousiaste, il y a si longtemps, et pendant toute sa carrière il avait servi le DJM avait une loyauté parfaite, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses vraiment importantes...

Quelqu'un allait _brûler_ pour ça.

Le Détraqueur flottait toujours de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et projetait son inutile ombre de malheur sur leur travail en cours ; tout ce que la créature pouvait faire était de régurgiter son ignorance ou de ne pas répondre du tout lorsqu'on lui demandait des choses comme : 'Bellatrix Black s'est-elle échappée ?' et 'Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas la trouver ?' et 'Comment est-elle cachée ?' Amélia commençait à s'inquiéter de la possibilité que les criminels soient déjà partis quand -

"Nous avons trouvé un trou dans le toit au-dessus de la spirale C !" cria quelqu'un depuis l'embrasure de la porte. "Encore ouvert, mesures de contournement des barrières encore actives !"

Les lèvres d'Amélia se retroussèrent pour former un sourire qui rappelait un loup ouvrant sa mâchoire pour manger.

Bellatrix Black était toujours à Azkaban.

Et à Azkaban elle resterait pour toujours.

Amélia s'avança vivement vers la fenêtre, ignorant maintenant le Détraqueur, et regarda le ciel au-dessus d'eux pour vérifier de ses propres yeux la présence des balais en patrouille. Elle n'avait pas une vue complète du ciel, mais elle put voir dix balais passer le long d'un itinéraire de patrouille, et celait aurait déjà dû suffire à attraper n'importe qui, mais elle comptait bien mettre le plus de balais possible là-haut. Ses Aurors étaient équipés du balais de course le plus rapide du marché : le Nimbus 2000 ; pas de course-poursuites ratées pour _son_ équipe.

Amélia se détourna de la fenêtre et fit la moue. Ça commençait à être ridicule, la pièce était bien trop petite, et les deux tiers des gens présents n'avaient pas _besoin_ d'être ici, ils avaient juste _envie_ d'être proche du cœur de l'action. S'il y avait une chose qu'Amélia ne pouvait pas tolérer, c'était les gens qui faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient au lieu de faire ce qu'il fallait.

"Très bien, vous tous !" mugit-elle à leur intention. "On arrête de traîner ici et on commence à sécuriser le niveau supérieur de chaque spirale ! C'est ça," répondit-elle aux airs surpris, "les trois spirales ! Ils pourraient percer un tunnel dans le sol ou le plafond pour passer de l'un à l'autre, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas déjà deviné ! On descend niveau par niveau jusqu'à les avoir attrapés ! Je prends la spirale C, Scrimgeour, tu es sur la B..." elle s'interrompit alors, se rappelant que Maugrey avait prit sa retraite l'année précédente, qui pouvait-elle... "Shacklebolt, tu es sur la A, et prends le plus fort des autres combattants avec toi ! Vérifiez chaque bloc de cellules que vous croisez, regardez sous les couvertures, lancez la panoplie complète des charmes de détection dans chaque couloir ! Personne ne quitte Azkaban jusqu'à ce que les criminels soient attrapés, personne ! Et..." Ils regardèrent Amélia avec surprise alors que sa voix restait en suspens.

_Les criminels avaient inventé un moyen d'empêcher les Détraqueurs de trouver Bellatrix Black._

Ça aurait dû être _impossible_;

Contempler cela lui glaça les sangs. C'était comme...

Amélia prit une profonde inspiration et parla de nouveau, de la voix d'acier d'une commandante. "Et lorsque vous les attrapez, assurez-vous bien que ce sont les vrais criminels, pas des gens de chez nous qu'on aurait obligé à prendre du Polynectar. Si quelqu'un a comportement bizarre, vérifiez qu'ils ne sont pas sous Imperium. Gardez-vous les uns-les autres dans votre champ de vision en permanence. Ne présumez pas qu'un Auror en uniforme est ami si vous ne reconnaissez pas le visage." Elle se tourna vers le spécialiste des communications. "Dites au balais que si l'un d'eux s'en va sans raison, _la moitié restante_ doit le pourchasser pendant que le _reste_ continue de patrouiller. Et changez les harmoniques partout où vous pouvez le faire, ils ont peut-être volé nos clés." Puis de nouveau à l'intention du reste de la pièce. "Aucun Auror n'est au-dessus de tout soupçon à moins qu'il ne lui reste plus aucune famille à menacer."

Elle les vit alors, les regards froids qui gagnaient les visages plus âgés, le tressaillement chez quelques Aurors plus jeunes, et elle sut qu'ils comprenaient.

Mais elle le dit, juste pour être sûre.

"Aujourd'hui, nous participons tous à la vieille Guerre des Sorciers. Ce n'est pas parce que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort que les Mangemorts ont oublié ses tours. Maintenant, _allez_ !"

* * *

><p>Harry marchait en silence à travers les couloirs éclairés au gaz, invisible entre Bellatrix et la silhouette d'argent qui les suivait, et il essayait de trouver un meilleur plan.<p>

Au début, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les Aurors étaient probablement alertés, et qu'en plus le professeur Quirrell ne se réveillait pas...

Ça _s'était_ figé là-haut pendant une seconde.

Et c'était resté figé, même après qu'il ait poussé Bellatrix et lui-même à continuer de descendre, afin de gagner le plus de temps possible ; Harry s'était dit que les Aurors commenceraient en haut et descendraient niveau par niveau. Ils pouvaient se permettre de se déplacer lentement et sûrement ; ils savaient que leur proie n'avait aucune échappatoire.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver par où il pourrait sortir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise : _bon, si c'était juste un jeu de guerre, que ferait le général Chaos ?_

Et une réponse avait immédiatement suivi.

Puis Harry avait pensé : _mais si c'est si facile que _ça_, pourquoi personne ne s'est-il jamais échappé d'Azkaban ?_

Et après avoir vu le problème potentiel : _très bien, que ferait le général Chaos pour régler _ça _?_

Ce sur quoi le général Chaos avait fourni un amendement au plan initial.

C'était...

C'était la chose la plus follement _Gryffondor_ que Harry ait jamais...

Alors il essayait maintenant de trouver un _meilleur_ plan, et la pêche n'était pas bonne.

_On chipote, on chipote_, dit Gryffondor. _Qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir de plan il y a une minute ? Tu devrais être content qu'on ait quelque chose, monsieur Maintenant-On-Est-Foutus._

"Seigneur," murmura Bellatrix d'un ton hésitant, alors même qu'elle abordait la prochaine volée de marches descendantes, "vais-je retourner dans ma cellule, seigneur ?"

Le cerveau de Harry était distrait, et il mit donc un bon moment à absorber les mots, puis un autre pour comprendre leur horreur, et pendant ce temps, Bellatrix continua de parler :

"Je préférerais... s'il vous plaît, seigneur, je préférerais vraiment mourir," dit sa voix. Puis, d'une voix plus petite, un chuchotement à peine présent : "mais j'y retournerais si vous me le demandez, seigneur..."

En pilote automatique, la voix de Harry siffla : "Nous ne retournons pas à ta cellule". Aucun de ses sentiments ne fut autorisé à atteindre son visage.

_Euh..._ dit Poufsouffle. _Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de penser : 'Tu devrais travailler pour moi, parce que _moi_, je saurais t'apprécier' ?_

_Une pierre répondrait à une loyauté pareille, _pensa Harry. _Même ce n'est que par erreur que j'en suis le récipiendaire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de -_

_Elle est l'assassin et le tortureur loyal du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la prétendue raison à sa loyauté est qu'une fille innocente a été brisée en milles morceaux et a été utilisée comme matériau brut pour la fabriquer, _dit Poufsouffle. _Est-ce que tu as oublié ?_

_Si quelqu'un me montre autant de loyauté, même si c'est par erreur, il y a une partie de moi qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit avoir été... _maléfique_ ne semble pas assez fort, il doit avoir été _vide_... pour ne pas apprécier sa loyauté, qu'elle soit artificielle ou non._

Les meilleures parties de Harry n'avait pas grand chose à répondre à cela.

Et c'est alors que Harry l'entendit.

Elle était faible et grandissait à chacun de leurs pas.

La voix d'une femme, distante, indistincte.

Automatiquement, les oreilles de Harry s'efforcèrent de déchiffrer les mots.

"...s'il te plaît ne..."

"...ne voulais pas..."

"...meurs pas..."

Puis son cerveau sut _qui_ il entendait, et au même moment comprit _ce_ qu'il entendait.

Parce que le professeur Quirrell n'était plus là pour maintenir le silence et qu'Azkaban n'était en fait pas silencieuse.

La faible voix de la femme. Elle répétait :

"Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"

"Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"

Elle grandissait à chacun des pas de Harry, il pouvait entendre l'émotion dans sa voix à présent, l'horreur, le remords, le désespoir de...

"Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"

...le pire souvenir de la femme, répété encore et encore...

"Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"

...le meurtre qui l'avait envoyé à Azkaban...

"Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"

...où elle était condamnée par les Détraqueurs à voir la personne qu'elle avait tué à mourir et à mourir et à mourir encore dans une boucle infinie. Elle avait dû être mise à Azkaban récemment, à en juger par la quantité de vie encore présente dans sa voix.

La pensée vint alors à Harry que, lorsque le professeur Quirrell avait passé ces portes, lorsqu'il avait entendu ces sons, il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de trouble ; et Harry aurait dit que c'était la marque irrévocable d'une personne mauvaise si ses propres lèvres n'étaient pas restés silencieuses en présence de Bellatrix, si sa respiration n'était pas restée régulière, alors qu'au fond de lui quelque chose hurlait et hurlait et hurlait.

Le Patronus s'intensifia, il n'échappa pas au contrôle de Harry mais il s'intensifia à chacun de ses pas.

Il s'intensifia encore, à mesure que Harry et Bellatrix descendaient les escaliers, et elle trébucha et Harry lui offrit son bras gauche, sortit de la Cape, bravant la sensation funeste née de la proximité du serpent enroulé autour du cou de Bellatrix. Un air surpris apparut sur le visage de cette dernière, mais elle accepta le bras et ne dit rien.

Aider Bellatrix aida Harry, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Pas lorsqu'il vit l'immense porte de métal au centre du couloir de ce niveau.

Pas lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent et que la voix de la femme se tut, parce qu'un Patronus était maintenant là et qu'elle ne revivait plus le pire de ses souvenirs.

_Bien_, dit une voix à l'intérieur de lui. _C'était la première étape_.

Les pas de Harry l'emmenèrent inévitablement vers la porte de métal.

Et...

_Maintenant, déverrouille la porte -_

...Harry continua de marcher...

_Tu crois que tu es en train de faire quoi ? Reviens et sors-la de là !_

...continua de marcher...

_Sauve-la ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Elle souffre TU DOIS LA SAUVER !_

Le Portoloin que portait Harry pouvait transporter deux humains, seulement deux, accompagnés d'un serpent. S'ils avaient aussi eu le Portoloin du professeur Quirrell... mais ils ne l'avaient _pas_, c'est la forme humaine du professeur Quirrell qui le portait, il était impossible de l'obtenir... Harry pouvait sauver une seule personne aujourd'hui, et il y avait une seule personne au niveau le plus bas d'Azkaban, désespérément dans le besoin...

"NE PARS PAS !" De derrière la porte de métal, la voix lui parvint dans un cri. "Non, non, non, ne pars pas, ne l'emmène pas, non non non -"

Il y avait une lumière dans le couloir, et elle s'intensifiait.

"S'il te plaît," sanglota la voix de la femme, "s'il te plaît, je ne sais plus comment mes enfants s'appellent -"

"Assieds-toi, Bella," dit la voix de Harry, et il parvint, sans savoir comment, à prononcer ces mots d'un chuchotement glacé, "je dois m'occuper de cela," le sortilège de lévitation diminua puis se désactiva lorsque Bella s'assit avec obéissance, sa silhouette squelettique formant une tache sombre sur le couloir de plus en plus lumineux.

_Je mourrai_, pensa Harry.

La lumière continua d'augmenter.

Après tout, il n'était pas _certain_ que Harry mourrait.

C'était seulement la probabilité d'une mort, et certaines choses ne valaient-elles pas la possibilité de mourir ?

La lumière continua d'augmenter, un Patronus plus grand commençait à se former, la silhouette humaine brillante devenait indistinct, perdue dans l'air brûlant, et la vie de Harry s'en allait nourrir le feu.

_Si j'anéantis tous les Détraqueurs, alors même si je vis, ils sauront que c'était moi, que c'est moi le responsable... je perdrai mes soutiens, je perdrai la guerre..._

_Ah ouais ?_ dit la voix intérieur qui le poussait à continuer. _Après que tu ais détruit tous les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ? Je pense plutôt que ça tendrait plutôt à prouver que tu es qualifié pour être un Seigneur de la Lumière, alors SAUVE LA SAUVE LA TU DOIS LA SAUVER -_

La forme humanoïde n'était plus discernable.

Le couloir n'était plus visible.

Sous la Cape, le corps de Harry était invisible.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un point de vue décorporé au milieu d'une étendue de lumière d'argent infinie.

Harry pouvait sentir la vie qui le quittait et alimentait le sortilège ; au loin, il pouvait sentir les ombres de la Mort qui commençaient à s'effilocher.

_Je comptais accomplir plus que ça dans ma vie... j'allais combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'allais unir les mondes Moldu et Magique._

Les nobles buts semblaient très distants, très abstraits comparés à une femme suppliant qu'on l'aide, et il n'était pas _certain_ que Harry ferait jamais quelque chose de plus important que cet acte, cet acte unique dont il était capable, ici et maintenant.

Et avec ce qui aurait pu être son dernier souffle, Harry pensa :

_Il y a d'autres Détraqueurs, probablement d'autres Azkabans... si je veux faire ça, je devrais le faire plus près de l'abysse centrale, comme ça, ça me prendra moins de vie, ce qui augmentera la probabilité que je survive et que je détruise d'autres Détraqueurs... même en admettant que c'est le choix optimal, s'il y a un bon moment et un bon endroit pour le faire, ce n'est pas ici et maintenant, CE N'EST PAS ICI ET MAINTENANT !_

_Quoi ?_ dit l'autre partie de lui d'un ton indigné tout en cherchant un contre-argument qui n'existait pas -

La lumière s'éclipsa lentement, à mesure que Harry se concentrait sur ce fait indiscutable, sur cette vérité évidente qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'endroit optimal, que le bon moment ne _pouvait pas_ être _maintenant_...

La lumière s'éclipsa lentement.

Une partie de la vie de Harry reflua vers lui.

Une partie avait été perdue sous la forme de radiation.

Mais il lui en restait assez pour rester sur pied et pour maintenir une certaine luminosité dans la silhouette d'argent ; et lorsque son bras armé se leva et que sa voix murmura "Wingardium Leviosa", la magie obéit, s'écoula hors de lui et aida Bellatrix à se remettre sur pied (car ce n'était pas sa magie qu'il avait dépensée, sa magie n'avait jamais été le combustible du Patronus).

_Je jure,_ pensa Harry alors qu'il respirait aussi régulièrement que possible en présence de Bellatrix, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues invisibles, _je jure sur ma vie et ma magie et mon art de rationaliste, je jure sur tout ce que je tiens pour sacré et sur tous mes souvenirs heureux, je fais le serment qu'un jour je mettrai fin à ce lieu, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, puissé-je être pardonné..._

Et ils continuèrent tous deux, tandis que la voix d'une meurtrière hurlait et suppliait quelqu'un de revenir et de la sauver.

Il y aurait dut y avoir plus de temps, il y aurait dut y avoir une cérémonie pour le sacrifice que Harry avait fait de cette partie de lui, mais Bellatrix était à côté, et il ne pouvait que continuer sans s'interrompre, sans rien dire, en respirant à un rythme régulier.

Et il continua donc, laissant une partie de lui en arrière. Elle demeurerait pour toujours en ce temps et en ce lieu, il le savait. Même après qu'il soit un jour revenu avec une compagnie de lanceurs de Véritable Patronus et qu'ils aient détruit tous les Détraqueurs présents. Même s'il faisait fondre le bâtiment triangulaire et qu'il brûlait l'île jusqu'à ce que la mer la recouvre, ne laissant aucune trace pouvant indiquer qu'un tel endroit avait jamais existé. Même alors, il ne la récupérerait pas.

* * *

><p>Le troupeau de créatures lumineuses s'arrêta, regarda vers le bas, puis se remit à patrouiller dans les couloirs de métal comme si rien ne s'était passé.<p>

"Comme la dernière fois ?" lâcha la directrice Bones à l'intention de l'Auror Li, et le jeune Auror répondit : "Oui m'dame."

La directrice fit une nouvelle requête afin de voir si les Détraqueurs pouvaient maintenant trouver leur cible, et elle n'eut pas l'air surprise en recevant un réponse négative quelques secondes plus tard.

Emmeline Vance se sentait déchirée entre deux allégeances.

Elle n'était plus un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, car il s'était dissolu après la fin de la dernière guerre. Et pendant la guerre elle avait su, ils avaient tous su, que le directeur Croupton approuvait leurs batailles secrètes en silence.

Bones n'était pas Croupton.

Mais maintenant, ils traquaient Bellatrix Black, et elle avait été un Mangemort, et c'était certainement des Mangemorts qui étaient en train de la sauver. Leur Patronus se comportaient étrangement - toutes les créatures lumineuses s'arrêtaient et regardaient en bas avant de recommencer à suivre leur maître. Et les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas trouver leur cible.

Il lui semblait que le moment était extrêmement opportun pour consulter Albus Dumbledore.

Devait-elle juste _suggérer_ à Bones de contacter Dumbledore ? Mais si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait...

Emmeline hésita un moment, probablement trop longtemps, puis finit par se décider. _Au diable tout ça, _pensa-t-elle. _On est tous dans le même camp, on doit se serrer les coudes, que Bones apprécie ou pas._

Par une pensée, son moineau d'argent voleta jusqu'à son épaule.

"Ralentis pour garder nos arrières," murmura-t-elle doucement, presque sans remuer ses lèvres, "attends jusqu'à ce que personne ne te regarde directement, puis vas voir Albus Dumbledore. S'il n'est pas déjà seul, attends qu'il le soit. Et dis-lui cela : Bellatrix Black s'échappe d'Azkaban et les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas la trouver."


	56. EPS, Optimisation sous contraintes, pt 6

Silencieuse, heureusement qu'elle était silencieuse, la porte de métal de l'étage suivant. Soit il n'y avait personne derrière, soit ils souffraient en silence, ou peut-être qu'ils criaient mais que leur voix avait déjà lâché, ou peut-être qu'ils monologuaient en marmonnant, seuls dans le noir...

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable,_ pensa Harry, et il ne pouvait pas blâmer les Détraqueurs pour ces pensées désespérées. Il valait mieux descendre, c'était plus sûr, car son plan mettrait longtemps à être mis en œuvre et les Aurors progressaient probablement déjà dans sa direction. Mais s'il passait devant une seule porte de métal supplémentaire en restant coi et en gardant une respiration parfaitement régulière il deviendrait peut-être fou ; s'il fallait qu'il délaisse une partie de lui-même à chaque fois, il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de lui -

Un chat à l'éclat lunaire se forma et bondit devant le Patronus de Harry. Ce dernier cria presque, ce qui n'aurait pas amélioré son image auprès de Bellatrix.

"Harry !" dit la voix du professeur McGonagall d'un ton plus alarmé que Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu chez elle. "Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? C'est mon Patronus, réponds-moi !"

Dans un effort convulsif, Harry se vida l'esprit, réajusta sa gorge, se força à redevenir calme, changea de personnalité comme s'il s'était agi d'une barrière Occlumantique. Cela prit quelques secondes et il espéra de toutes ses forces que grâce aux délais habituels de communication, le professeur McGonagall ne remarquerait rien ; il espéra tout aussi fort que les Patronus ne rendaient pas compte de leur environnement à leur possesseur.

Une jeune voix innocente dit : "Je suis à la chambre de Marie, professeur, au Chemin de Traverse. Pour tout vous dire, je suis en train de me rendre aux toilettes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le chat s'en fut d'un bond, et Bellatrix se mit à glousser doucement, c'était un rire appréciateur et empoussiéré, mais elle s'interrompit abruptement au premier sifflement de Harry.

Un instant plus tard, le chat était de retour, et il dit de la voix du professeur McGonagall : "Je viens te récupérer tout de suite. Ne vas _nulle part_, si tu n'es pas près du professeur de Défense ne vas pas le voir, ne dis rien à personne, je serai là aussi vite que possible !"

Et le chat lumineux bondit vers l'avant et disparut.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et nota l'heure afin de pouvoir revenir dans les toilettes de la chambre de Marie au bon moment après avoir sorti tout le monde de là et avoir fait de nouveau immobiliser le Retourneur de Temps par le professeur Quirrell...

_Tu sais,_ dit la partie de son cerveau consacrée à la résolution de problèmes, _qu'il y a une limite au nombre de contraintes qu'on peut ajouter à un problème avant qu'il ne devienne _vraiment_ impossible ?_

Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance, en fait ça n'en avait pas vraiment, ça n'était pas comparable à la souffrance d'un seul prisonnier d'Azkaban, et pourtant Harry se trouva profondément conscient du fait que si son plan ne s'achevait pas par d'une part sa récupération à la chambre de Marie comme s'il n'était jamais parti ainsi que par un professeur de Défense vraisemblablement innocent de tout méfait, le professeur McGonagall allait _le tuer_.

* * *

><p>Tandis que leur équipe se préparait à grignoter un bout de terrain supplémentaire le long de la spirale C au moyen d'une série de boucliers, d'analyses et de dissipation du bouclier précédemment lancé, Amélia tapotait des doigts sur sa hanche et se demandait si elle ne devrait pas consulter l'indéniable l'expert du domaine. Si seulement il n'était pas si -<p>

Elle entendit le craquement de feu familier et devina ce qu'elle allait voir alors même de se retourner.

Un tiers des Aurors se retournaient et levaient leur baguette en direction du vieux sorcier aux lunettes en croissant de lune et à la longue barbe d'argent qui était apparu juste au milieu de leur groupe avec un phénix éclatant d'or et de rouge perché sur son épaule.

"Ne tirez pas !" Le Polynectar aurait rendu simple la contrefaçon du visage, mais imiter le voyage par phénix aurait été bien plus difficile - les barrières autorisaient ce moyen rapide d'entrer, même si aucune sortie rapide n'était possible.

La vieille sorcière et le vieux sorcier se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

(Amélia se demanda distraitement lequel de ses Aurors avait fait parvenir le message, après tout, plusieurs anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient ici avec elle ; elle essaya de se souvenir si elle avait vu le moineau d'Emmeline ou le chat d'Andy manquer au troupeau de créatures lumineuses ; mais elle savait que c'était futile. Ça pouvait fort bien n'être la faute d'aucun des membres de son équipe car le vieux fouineur savait souvent des choses impossibles à savoir).

Albus Dumbledore inclina sa tête vers Amélia d'un geste courtois. "J'espère ne pas être importun," dit le vieux sorcier avec calme. "Nous sommes tous dans le même camp, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cela dépend," dit Amélia d'une voix dure. "Es-tu là pour nous aider à attraper des criminels ou pour les protéger des conséquences de leurs actes ?" _Vas-tu essayer de protéger la meurtrière de mon frère de son Baiser bien mérité, vieux fouineur ? _Amélia avait entendu dire que Dumbledore était devenu plus malin vers la fin de la guerre, en grande partie grâce à l'insistance ininterrompue de Fol-Oeil ; mais il était retombé dans sa ridicule clémence à l'instant où le corps de Voldemort avait été trouvé.

Une douzaine de points blanc et argent, réflections des animaux étincelants, luisaient à la surface des lunettes en croissant de lune du vieux sorcier ; il parla : "Je souhaite voir Bellatrix Black libérée encore moins que toi," dit-il. "Elle ne _doit_ pas quitter cette prison en vie, Amélia."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau parler, ne serait-ce que pour exprimer sa gratitude étonnée, le vieux sorcier fit un geste de sa longue baguette noire et un flamboyant phénix d'argent apparut, peut-être plus lumineux que tous leurs Patronus réunis. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un jeter ce sortilège sans parler. "Ordonne à tous tes Aurors de dissiper leur Patronus pendant dix secondes," dit le vieux sorcier. "Ce que le ténèbres ne peuvent trouver, peut-être la lumière saura-t-elle le découvrir."

Amélia aboya l'ordre d'accomplir la volonté de Dumbledore à l'officier des communications qui en fit part à tous les Aurors par le biais de leur miroir.

Cela prit un moment qui devint un silence horrible, aucun des Aurors n'osait parler, et Amélia essaya d'évaluer ses propres pensées. _Elle ne doit pas quitter cette prison en vie..._ Albus Dumbledore ne se transformerait pas en Bartemius Croupton sans avoir une bonne raison. S'il avait voulu lui dire _pourquoi_, il l'aurait déjà fait ; mais ce n'était certainement pas bon signe.

Tout de même, il était bon de savoir qu'ils pourraient travailler ensemble, cette fois-ci.

"Maintenant," dit un chorus de miroirs, et tous les Patronus s'évanouirent en un clin d'œil, mis à part ce flamboyant phénix d'argent.

"Un autre Patronus est-il présent ?" dit distinctement le vieux sorcier à l'intention de la créature lumineuse.

La créature lumineuse inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Peux-tu le trouver ?"

La tête d'argent s'inclina de nouveau.

"T'en souviendras-tu, si jamais il partait et revenait ensuite ?"

Un dernier hochement de tête du phénix flamboyant.

"C'est fait," dit Dumbledore.

"Terminé," dirent tous les miroirs un instant après, et Amélia leva sa baguette et entreprit de relancer son propre Patronus (bien qu'il lui fallut un effort de concentration supplémentaire, avec ce sourire féroce déjà présent sur son visage, pour réussir à penser à la première fois où Susan lui avait embrassé la joue plutôt qu'au sombre de destin de Bellatrix Black. Cet autre Baiser était certainement une pensée heureuse, mais pas d'un genre adéquat au Patronus).

* * *

><p>Ils n'étaient même pas parvenus à la fin du couloir que Harry leva sa main, poliment, comme s'il avait été dans une salle de classe.<p>

Il réfléchit rapidement. La question était de savoir comment - non, cela aussi était évident.

"Il semble," dit Harry d'une voix froidement amusée, "que quelqu'un a demandé à ce Patronus de ne transmettre son message qu'à moi." Il gloussa. "Eh bien. Pardonne moi, chère Bella. _Quietus_."

L'humanoïde d'argent dit immédiatement, avec la voix de Harry : "Il y a un autre Patronus qui recherche ce Patronus."

"_Quoi ?_" dit Harry. Et alors, sans s'interrompre pour réfléchir à ce qui se passait : "Peux-tu le bloquer ? L'empêcher de te trouver ?"

L'humanoïde d'argent secoua la tête.

* * *

><p>À peine Amélia et les autres Aurors avaient-ils finit de relancer leur Patronus que -<p>

Le phénix flamboyant s'envola , le vrai phénix rouge et or le suivit et le vieux sorcier s'élança calmement derrière eux, sa longue baguette portée à hauteur de cuisse.

Les boucliers qui entouraient leur bout de terrain s'écartèrent autour du vieux sorcier comme s'ils avaient été faits d'eau et se refermèrent derrière lui sans une ondulation.

"_Albus !_" s'écria Amélia. "Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines être en train faire ?"

Mais elle le savait déjà.

"Ne me suivez pas," dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix sévère. "Je peux me protéger, je ne peux pas protéger les autres."

L'injure qu'Amélia lui lança fit trembler jusqu'à ses propres Aurors.

* * *

><p><em>C'est pas juste, pas juste, pas juste ! Il y a une limite au nombre de contraintes qu'on peut ajouter à un problème avant qu'il ne devienne réellement impossible !<em>

Harry bloqua les pensées inutiles, ignora la fatigue qu'il ressentait et força son esprit à se confronter aux nouveaux besoins, il lui fallait réfléchir _vite_, utiliser l'adrénaline pour suivre des chaînes logiques rapidement et sans hésitation plutôt que de la gâcher dans du désespoir.

Pour que la mission réussisse,

(1) Harry devrait dissiper son Patronus.

(2) Bellatrix devrait rester invisible aux yeux des Détraqueurs après que le Patronus ait été dissipé

(3) Harry devrait résister à l'épuisement du Détraquage après que le Patronus ait été dissipé.

...

_Si je résous ça, _dit le cerveau de Harry, _je veux un cookie ensuite, et si tu rends le problème un peu plus difficile, je dis bien un chouïa plus difficile, je sors de ton crâne et je pars pour Tahiti._

Harry et son cerveau considérèrent le problème.

Azkaban était demeurée invincible pendant des siècles, s'en remettant à l'impossibilité d'échapper au regard des Détraqueurs. Donc si Harry trouvait un _autre_ moyen de cacher Bellatrix, ce serait soit grâce à son savoir scientifique soit à sa prise de conscience que les Détraqueurs étaient la Mort.

Le cerveau de Harry suggéra qu'une façon évidente d'empêcher les Détraqueurs de voir Bellatrix serait de faire cesser son existence, c'est à dire de la tuer.

Harry félicita son cerveau pour être sorti des sentiers battu et lui dit de continuer à chercher.

_Tue-la puis ramène la,_ dit la suggestion suivante. _Utilise Frigideiro_ _pour la refroidir jusqu'à ce que son activité mentale cesse, puis réchauffe-la ensuite en utilisant Thermos_, _comme les gens qui tombent dans de l'eau très froide et qui peuvent ensuite être ranimés une demi-heure plus tard sans dommage cérébral notable._

Harry considéra cela. Bellatrix ne survivrait peut-être pas dans son état d'affaiblissement actuel. _Et_ ça n'empêcherait peut-être pas la Mort de la voir._ Et _il aurait du mal à aller bien loin en portant une Bellatrix inconsciente. _Et _il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des travaux de recherches sur la température corporelle exacte qui était censée temporairement arrêter le cerveau sans néanmoins être fatale.

C'était une autre idée originale, mais Harry dit à son cerveau de continuer à réfléchir à...

..._comment se cacher de la Mort..._

Une grimace parcourut le visage de Harry. Quelque part, un jour, il avait entendu quelque chose à ce sujet.

_L'un des prérequis pour devenir un grand sorcier est d'avoir une excellente mémoire, _avait dit le professeur Quirrell._ La clé d'un puzzle est parfois quelque chose que vous avez lu il y a vingt ans dans un vieux rouleau de parchemin, ou un anneau particulier que vous avez vu au doigt d'un homme que vous n'avez rencontré qu'une fois..._

Harry se concentra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue mais il n'y arrivait pas ; alors il ordonna à son inconscient de continuer à essayer de se souvenir et il se concentra sur l'autre moitié du problème.

_Comment puis-je me protéger des Détraqueurs sans Patronus ?_

Le directeur avait été exposé à des Détraqueurs situées à quelques mètres, de façon répétée, encore et encore, pendant toute une journée, et il n'en était ressorti qu'avec un air fatigué. Comment avait-il accompli cela ? Harry pouvait-il aussi le faire ?

C'était peut-être une mutation génétique aléatoire, auquel cas Harry était foutu. Mais en supposant que le problème _était_ solvable...

Alors la réponse évidente était que Dumbledore n'avait pas peur de la mort.

Dumbledore n'avait _vraiment_ pas peur de la mort. Dumbledore croyait honnêtement et sincèrement que la mort était la prochaine grande aventure. Il le croyait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, pas seulement sous la forme de mots utiles permettant de masquer une dissonance cognitive, pas seulement pour faire semblant d'être sage. Dumbledore avait décidé que la mort faisait partie de l'ordre naturel et normatif, et quel que soit le peu de peur qui restait en lui, il avait fallu une longue durée et des expositions répétées pour que le Détraqueur parvienne à puiser son énergie au travers de cette petite faille.

Cette possibilité n'était pas offerte à Harry.

Puis il pensa au revers de la médaille, à l'évidente question inversée :

_Pourquoi suis-je beaucoup plus vulnérable que la moyenne ? Les autres élèves ne sont pas tombés par terre quand ils ont fait face au Détraqueur._

Harry comptait détruire la mort, y mettre un terme s'il le pouvait. Il comptait vivre pour toujours, s'il le pouvait ; il l'espérait, et l'idée de la Mort ne faisait surgir en lui aucun désespoir, aucun sentiment d'inéluctabilité. Il n'était pas aveuglément attaché à sa propre vie ; de fait, il avait dû faire un effort pour ne _pas_ la brûler dans le but de protéger d'autres de la Mort. Pourquoi les ombres de la Mort avaient-elles un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Il ne se serait pas cru si effrayé par elles.

Était-ce qu'il avait rationalisé pendant tout ce temps ? Qui avait eu secrètement si peur de la mort que cela avait tordu ses pensées, lorsque Harry avait accusé Dumbledore ?

Harry considéra cela en s'empêchant de se détourner de l'idée. C'était pénible, mais...

Mais...

Mais les pensées pénibles n'étaient pas toujours _vraies_, et celle-ci ne semblait pas tout à fait juste. Comme si elle comportait un élément de vérité mais que cet élément n'était pas _là_ où l'hypothèse disait qu'il était -

Et c'est là que Harry comprit.

_Oh._

_Oh, je comprends à présent._

_Celui qui a peur, c'est..._

Harry demanda à son côté obscur s'il avait peur de la mort.

Et le Patronus de Harry trembla, se ternit, disparut presque l'espace d'un instant, à cause de cette terreur désespérée et sanglotante, de cette peur indicible qui ferait tout pour ne pas mourir, qui ignorerait tout le reste pour ne pas mourir, qui ne pouvait pas penser ni ressentir en présence de cette horreur absolue, qui ne pouvait pas plus regarder dans l'abysse de la nonexistence qu'elle n'aurait pu faire face au Soleil, une chose aveugle et terrifiée qui voulait seulement trouver un coin sombre et ne plus avoir à y penser -

La silhouette d'argent s'était assombrie jusqu'à avoir un éclat lunaire, elle vacillait comme une bougie en fin de vie -

_Tout va bien_, pensa Harry, _tout va bien._

Il se visualisa, berçant son côté obscur dans ses bras comme si celui-ci avait été un enfant effrayé.

_C'est bien et c'est normal d'être horrifié, parce que la mort est horrible. Tu n'as pas à cacher ton horreur, tu n'as pas à te sentir honteux, tu peux la porter comme une marque d'honneur, à découvert, en plein jour._

C'était étrange de se sentir ainsi divisé en deux, de suivre son fil de pensée qui donnait du réconfort et celui de l'incompréhension que son côté obscur avait pour l'étrangeté des pensées ordinaires de Harry ; car parmi toutes les choses que son côté obscur avait associé à sa peur de la mort, la seule qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, à laquelle il ne serait jamais attendue, c'était d'être accepté, félicité et aidé...

_Tu n'as pas à te battre seul_, dit silencieusement Harry à l'intention de son côté obscur. _Le reste de ma personne t'aidera. Je ne me laisserai pas mourir, et je ne laisserai pas mes amis mourir non plus. Pas toi/moi, pas Hermione, pas Maman ni Papa, pas Neville, pas Draco ni personne, c'est la volonté de protéger..._ il visualisa des ailes de lumière solaire semblables aux ailes de Patronus qu'il avait déployées donner abri et réconfort à cet enfant effrayé.

Le Patronus s'éclaira de nouveau, le monde tournait autour de Harry - ou était-ce son esprit qui tournait ?

_Prends ma main_, songea Harry, et il le visualisa, _viens avec moi, et on y parviendra ensemble..._

Il y eut une embardée dans l'esprit de Harry, comme si son cerveau avait fait un pas à gauche ou que l'univers avait fait un pas à droite.

Et dans un couloir puissamment éclairé d'Azkaban, les faible lampes à gaz largement dépassées par la lumière stable et résolue d'un Patronus à forme humaine, un garçon invisible se tint là, un étrange sourire sur le visage, et son corps ne tremblait que légèrement.

Harry savait qu'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui dépassait l'amélioration de sa résistance aux Détraqueurs.

Et plus que ça : il s'était _souvenu_. Penser à la Mort de façon anthropomorphique avait ironiquement fait l'affaire. Maintenant il pouvait se souvenir de ce qui était réputé cacher quelqu'un au regard de la Mort elle-même...

* * *

><p>Dans un couloir d'Azkaban, les jambes d'un sorcier s'arrêtèrent brutalement ; le flamboyant phénix d'argent qui le guidait s'était arrêté en plein vol, il battait des ailes sans se déplacer, en plein désarroi. Il tendit le cou, regarda devant puis derrière, comme s'il était perdu ; puis il se tourna vers son maître et secoua la tête en signe d'excuse.<p>

Sans ajouter un mot, le vieux sorcier se détourna et repartit à grand pas vers là d'où il était venu.

* * *

><p>Harry se redressa et sentit la peur se déverser sur lui et tout autour de lui. Une petite partie de son être avait peut-être été érodée par les vagues de néant qui se brisaient continuellement sur sa pierre immuable mais ses membres n'étaient pas froid et sa magie était là, avec lui. Ces vagues finiraient un jour par le corroder et le consumer, elles s'infiltreraient par les petites parties de son être qui tremblaient encore devant la Mort au lieu d'utiliser leur peur pour se donner de l'énergie avant la bataille. Mais ce funeste destin mettrait longtemps à advenir tant que les ombres de la Mort seraient loin de lui, indifférentes. Le défaut, la craquelure, la ligne de fracture qui avait été présente en lui était réparée, et les étoiles flamboyaient puissamment dans son esprit, vastes, ne connaissant pas la peur, elles étincelaient au milieu du froid et des ténèbres.<p>

Aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait semblé que le garçon se tenait seul dans le couloir de métal faiblement éclairé, arborant cet étrange sourire.

Car Bellatrix Black et le serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules étaient masqués par la Cape d'Invisibilité, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort, réputée masquer son porteur à la vue de la Mort elle-même. L'énigme dont la réponse avait été perdue et que Harry avait redécouverte.

Et Harry savait maintenant que la dissimulation fournie par la Cape relevait de plus que la simple transparence fournie la Désillusion, que la Cape vous maintenait _caché_, pas seulement invisible, aussi inobservable que l'étaient les Thestraux à ceux qui ignoraient la Mort. Et Harry savait aussi que c'était en sang de Thestral qu'était fait le symbole des Reliques de la Mort situé à l'intérieur de la Cape, liant ainsi à celle-ci cette partie du pouvoir de la Mort, lui permettant de confronter les Détraqueurs sur leur terrain et de les bloquer. Ça lui était venu comme une intuition, mais l'intuition était certaine, le savoir était apparu à l'instant où il avait résolu l'énigme.

Sous la Cape, Bellatrix était toujours transparente mais elle n'était plus cachée aux yeux de Harry, il savait qu'elle était là, aussi évidente que lui était la présence d'un Thestral. Car Harry n'avait pas donné sa Cape, il l'avait seulement prêtée ; et il avait comprit et maîtrisé la Relique de la Mort transmise le long de la lignée Potter.

Il regarda la femme invisible droit dans les yeux et dit : "Les Détraqueurs peuvent-ils t'atteindre, Bella ?"

"Non," dit la femme d'une voix douce et émerveillée. Puis : "Mais, seigneur... _vous..._"

"Si tu dis quelque chose de stupide, cela va m'agacer," dit Harry d'un ton froid. "Ou bien as-tu l'impression que je me sacrifierai pour toi ?"

"Non, seigneur," répondit la servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton perplexe et peut-être admiratif.

"Suis," dit le froid murmure de Harry.

Et ils continuèrent leur périple vers le fond d'Azkaban, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fourra la main dans sa bourse, prit un cookie et le mangea. Si Bellatrix l'avait interrogé, Harry aurait dit que c'était pour le chocolat, mais elle ne demanda rien.

* * *

><p>Le vieux sorcier revint à grand pas parmi les Aurors, les phénix argent et rouge-or maintenant derrière lui.<p>

"_Toi -_" commença à mugir Amélia.

"Ils ont dissipé leur Patronus," dit Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier ne sembla pas élever la voix mais ses mots calmes prirent le dessus. "Je ne peux plus les trouver."

Amélia grinça des dents et mit un certain nombre de remarques acerbes en attente avant de se tourner vers l'officier des communications. "Dites à la salle de garde de redemander aux Détraqueurs s'ils peuvent sentir la présence de Bellatrix Black."

La spécialiste des communications parla à son miroir pendant un moment, et elle releva les yeux quelques secondes plus tard avec un air surpris : "Non -"

Dans son esprit, Amélia jurait déjà violemment.

"- mais ils peuvent voir quelqu'un dans les niveaux inférieurs, quelqu'un qui n'est pas un prisonnier."

"Très bien !" lâcha Amélia. "Dites aux Détraqueurs qu'une douzaine d'entre eux peuvent pénétrer Azkaban et s'emparer de cette personne et de ceux qui l'accompagnent ! Et s'ils voient Bellatrix Black, qu'ils l'Embrassent immédiatement !"

Amélia se retourna et jeta un regard furibond à Dumbledore, le mettant au défi de protester ; mais le vieux sorcier se contenta de la regarder d'un air triste et demeura coi.

* * *

><p>L'Auror McCusker finit de converser avec le corps qui dérivait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, transmettant ainsi les ordres de la directrice.<p>

Le corps lui offrit un sourire mortel qui le démembra presque, puis il flotta vers les profondeurs.

Peu de temps après, douze Détraqueurs émergèrent de l'abysse centrale d'Azkaban et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, vers les murs de la vaste structure de métal qui s'élevait au-dessus d'eux.

Entrant par les trous creusés dans les fondations d'Azkaban, les plus sombres de toutes les créatures entamèrent leur marche d'horreur.


	57. EPS, Cognition sous contraintes, pt 7

Harry avait _espéré_ avoir accompli une fusion avec son mystérieux côté obscur, être devenu capable de faire usage de tous les avantages de celui-ci sans avoir à subir aucun de ses inconvénients et de pouvoir mobiliser sur commande la clarté cristalline et l'invincible volonté sans pour autant avoir à devenir froid ou colérique.

Il avait une fois de plus surestimé ses progrès. _Quelque chose_ s'était produit, mais il avait toujours un mystérieux côté obscur, toujours séparé de lui, et son lui ordinaire était toujours vincible. Et malgré toutes les réparations qu'il avait effectuées sur la peur de la mort qu'avait son côté obscur, il n'osait pas devenir sombre sans protection à l'intérieur d'Azkaban ; cela aurait été tenter le destin de façon exagérée.

C'était dommage, car un peu de nonvincibilité aurait _certainement été bien pratique là, tout de suite._

Ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles, c'était qu'il ne pouvait ni s'appuyer contre un mur ni éclater en sanglots ni même se permettre un soupir. Sa chère Bella le regardait et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fait.

"Seigneur -", dit Bellatrix. Sa voix, basse, était tendue. "Les Détraqueurs - ils approchent - je peux les sentir, seigneur -"

"Merci, Bella," dit une voix sèche, "je suis au courant."

Harry ne pouvait pas ressentir les trous dans le monde aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait revêtu la Relique de la Mort mais il pouvait sentir l'attraction du vide monter en intensité. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était parce que Bellatrix et lui descendaient les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent et que l'attraction continue d'augmenter... puis de diminuer lorsque les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent de la spirale, puis d'augmenter de nouveau lorsqu'ils entamèrent une nouvelle volée de marches... Les Détraqueurs étaient maintenant à l'intérieur d'Azkaban, et ils venaient le chercher. Bien sûr qu'ils venaient le chercher. Harry leur résistait peut-être, mais il n'était pas _caché_.

_Nouveau besoin_, dit Harry à son cerveau. _Trouve un moyen de vaincre les Détraqueurs qui ne nécessite pas mon Patronus. Autrement, trouve encore un autre moyen de cacher quelqu'un à la vue des Détraqueurs, à part la Cape d'Invisibilité -_

_Je démissionne,_ dit son cerveau. _Trouve-toi un autre morceau substrat opératoire pour résoudre des problèmes dotés de contraintes ridicules et exagérées._

_Je suis sérieux_, pensa Harry.

_Moi aussi, _dit son cerveau. _Lance ton Patronus et attends que les Aurors viennent te chercher. Sois raisonnable. C'est fini._

_Abandonne..._

Lorsque cette pensée lui vint, la succion du vide sembla devenir plus forte ; et Harry comprit ce qui se passait et se concentra d'autant plus sur les étoiles, détourna son esprit du désespoir -

_Tu sais_, fit remarquer la partie logique de son être, _si tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des pensées négatives parce que cela ouvrira ton esprit aux Détraqueurs, _c'estaussi_ un biais cognitif : comment sauras-tu qu'il est vraiment temps d'abandonner ?_

Un cri sanglotant et désespéré vint d'en-dessous, porteur de mots tels que "non", et "partez". Les prisonniers savaient, ils pouvaient les sentir.

Les Détraqueurs arrivaient.

"Seigneur, vous - vous ne devriez pas prendre de risque pour moi - reprenez votre Cape -"

"Tais-toi, imbécile," siffla une voix en colère. "Lorsque je déciderai de te sacrifier, je t'en ferai part."

_Elle marque un point_, dit Serpentard. _Tu_ _ne _devrais pas _prendre de risque pour elle, il est impossible que sa vie ait autant de valeur que la tienne._

L'espace d'un instant, Harry considéra la possibilité de sacrifier Bellatrix pour se sauver lui -

Et à cet instant, une partie de la lumière orangée des lampes à gaz sembla fuir le couloir, un soupçon de froid s'introduisit au bout des doigts de Harry. Et il sut alors qu'envisager la possibilité de laisser Bellatrix aux ombres de la Mort le rendrait de nouveau vulnérable. Prendre cette décision pourrait même le rendre incapable de lancer le Patronus car il aurait alors abandonné la pensée même qui l'avait sauvé plus tôt.

L'idée lui vint que même s'il n'était plus capable de lancer le Patronus, il pourrait toujours prendre la cape de Bellatrix ; il lui fallut alors arracher ses pensées à cette possibilité et se concentrer fermement sur la décision qu'il avait prise de ne _pas_ le faire, sans quoi il serait peut-être tombé au sol, car le tourbillon de vide qui s'enroulait autour de lui avait atteint une puissance mortelle ; des cris venaient d'en-haut, et ceux d'en-dessous s'étaient tus.

_C'est ridicule_, dit son côté logique. _Les agents rationnels ne devraient pas avoir à gérer ce genre de raisonnement censuré, tous les théorèmes postulent que la façon dont tu penses n'affecte pas la réalité, tes actes mis à part, c'est pour ça que tu es libre de choisir un algorithme optimal sans t'inquiéter de la façon dont tes pensées interagissent avec celles de Détraqueurs..._

...

_C'est une idée vraiment stupide_, dit Gryffondor. _Même moi je pense que c'est une idée stupide, et je suis ton côté Gryffondor. Tu ne vas pas vraiment rester là et -_

* * *

><p>"On a sa position !" s'écria Ora, brandissant son miroir magique en signe de triomphe. "Le Détraqueur à l'extérieur du mur interne indique le niveau 7, spirale C, c'est là qu'ils sont !"<p>

Les Aurors la regardaient, attendaient un réponse.

"Non," dit Amélia d'une voix égale. "C'est là que _l'un_ d'eux se trouve. Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent toujours pas trouver Bellatrix Black. Nous n'allons pas nous précipiter là-bas et la laisser partir dans la mêlée, et nous n'allons pas diviser nos forces pour mieux nous faire prendre en embuscade. Tant que nous nous déplaçons précautionneusement, nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Dites à Scrimgeour et à Shacklebolt de continuer de descendre un étage à la fois comme avant -"

Le vieux sorcier s'était déjà élancé. Cette fois Amélia ne se fatigua même pas à l'insulter car leurs boucliers savamment construits s'écartèrent à nouveau comme s'ils avaient été liquides et ondulèrent doucement dans son sillage.

* * *

><p>Harry attendait à l'entrée du couloir, juste devant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Bellatrix et le serpent étaient derrière lui, masqués par la Relique de la Mort dont Harry s'était rendu maître ; il savait, même s'ils ne pouvait pas le voir, que la sorcière émaciée était assise sur les marches le dos courbé car il avait rétracté son sortilège de lévitation afin de libérer sa magie et son esprit.<p>

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur l'extrémité opposée du couloir, tout près des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Cette fois ci ce n'était pas dans son esprit mais dans la réalité que les lumières s'étaient assombries et que la température avait chuté. La peur tonnait autour de lui comme une mer fouettée par les vents d'un ouragan, et la succion du vide était devenue la force d'attraction hurlante d'un trou noir en approche.

En haut des escaliers situés de l'autre côté ils s'approchèrent, flottants entre les airs mourants, les vides, les absences, les blessures du monde.

Et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Avec toute la volonté et la concentration qu'il pouvait assembler, il _s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent._

Anticipait leur arrêt.

Croyait qu'ils s'arrêteraient.

...en tout cas, c'était ça l'idée...

Harry éteint la dangereuse pensée errante et _s'attendit à ce que les Détraqueurs s'arrêtent._ Ils n'avaient aucune intelligence propre, ils n'étaient que des blessures infligées au monde, leur forme et leur structure étaient empruntées aux attentes des autres. Si des gens avaient pu négocier avec eux, s'ils avaient pu leur offrir des victimes en échange de leur coopération, ce n'était que parce qu'ils _croyaient que les Détraqueurs marchanderaient. _Donc si Harry croyait assez fort que les vides se détourneraient et partiraient, ils se détourneraient et ils partiraient.

Mais les blessures continuaient d'approcher, la peur tourbillonnante semblait maintenant être devenue solide, le vide arrachait la matière comme la pensée, la substance comme l'esprit, et l'on pouvait voir le métal se ternir à mesure que les trous dans le monde défilaient.

Un petit bruit vint de derrière lui, de Bellatrix, mais elle ne dit rien car elle avait reçu l'ordre de rester silencieuse.

_Ne les vois pas comme des créatures mais comme des objets psychosensibles, si je peux me contrôler alors je peux les contrôler -_

Le problème était qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ se contrôler si facilement, qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire croire que bleu était vert par un acte de volonté. Il ne pouvait pas réprimer toutes ces pensées sur l'irrationalité qu'il y avait à se _faire_ croire quelque chose. Sur _l'impossibilité_ qu'il y avait à se tromper soi-même afin de croire quelque chose lorsqu'on _savait_ ce que l'on était en train de faire. Tout l'entraînement contre le mensonge à soi-même que Harry s'était prodigué refusait de s'éteindre, _peu importe les dommages que cela allait causer dans ce cas précis -_

Les ombres de la Mort franchirent le milieu du couloir et Harry leva sa main, doigts écartés, et dit de la voix ferme et confiante d'un commandant : "Arrêtez-vous."

Les ombres de la Mort s'arrêtèrent.

Derrière lui Bellatrix eut un hoquet étranglé, comme s'il avait été arraché de sa gorge.

Harry fit un geste vers elle, le signal qu'il avait préparé à l'avance et qui signifiait : _répète ce que tu les as entendus dire_.

"Ils disent," répondit Bellatrix, sa voix tremblait, "ils disent : 'Bellatrix Black nous a été promise. Dis-nous où elle se cache et tu seras épargné.'"

"Bellatrix ?" dit Harry, donnant à sa voix un ton amusé. "Elle s'est échappée il y a un moment."

Un instant plus tard, Harry se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû dire que Bellatrix était parmi les Aurors de l'étage supérieur, cela aurait semé une plus grande confusion -

Non, c'était une erreur de penser qu'on pouvait tromper les Détraqueurs, ils n'étaient que des _choses_, ils n'étaient contrôlés que par les _attentes_ -

"Ils disent," dit Bellatrix d'une voix brisée, "ils disent qu'ils savent que vous mentez."

Les vides recommencèrent à avancer.

_Ses anticipations sont plus fermes que la mienne ; elle les contrôle involontairement -_

"Ne résiste pas," dit Harry, pointant sa baguette derrière lui.

"Je, je vous aime, adieu, seigneur -"

"_Somnium._"

Entendre ces horribles mots et comprendre l'erreur de Bellatrix l'aida étrangement ; cela lui rappela pourquoi il se battait.

"Arrêtez-vous," répéta Harry. Bellatrix dormait ; maintenant, seule sa volonté, ou plutôt seules ses attentes devraient contrôler ces sphères d'annihilation -

Mais les sphères continuèrent de glisser vers l'avant, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée que l'expérience précédente avait endommagé sa confiance, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne _pourrait pas_ les arrêter, et alors même qu'il s'observait penser cela il se mit à douter encore plus - il avait besoin de plus de temps pour se préparer, il fallait vraiment qu'il commence par pratiquer le contrôle d'un seul Détraqueur dans une cage -

Il n'y avait plus qu'un quart de couloir entre lui et les ombres de la Mort, les vents du vide étaient si forts que Harry pouvait sentir l'érosion de ses propres failles qui commençait.

Et la pensée lui vint qu'il avait peut-être tort, peut-être que les Détraqueurs _avaient_ leur propres désirs et leurs propres capacités à prévoir. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient contrôlés par la façon dont _tout le monde _pensait qu'ils fonctionnaient, pas seulement par les pensées de la personne la plus proche d'eux. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre -

Harry leva sa baguette, en position de départ pour le Patronus, et il parla :

"L'un de vous s'est rendu à Poudlard et n'est pas revenu. Il n'existe plus ; cette Mort est morte."

Les Détraqueurs firent halte, une douzaine de blessures du monde se tinrent immobiles alors que le néant hurlait autour d'eux tel un vent fatal sans destination.

"Retournez-vous et partez et ne parlez de cela à personne, petites ombres, ou je vous détruirai aussi."

Les doigts de Harry glissèrent vers la position de départ du Patronus et il se prépara à le lancer ; dans son esprit, la Terre brillait entre les étoiles, le côté jour resplendissait de bleu sous l'éclat du soleil, le côté nuit étincelait de villes humaines. Harry ne bluffait pas, il n'essayait pas de jouer avec ses pensées. Les ombres de la Mort avanceraient et seraient annihilées, ou elles repartiraient, il était prêt à une éventualité comme à l'autre...

Et les vides battirent en retraite aussi doucement qu'ils étaient venus, les vents de néant s'amenuisant à chaque mètre qu'ils traversaient, à mesure qu'ils glissaient le long des escaliers et partaient.

Qu'ils aient vraiment leur propre pseudo-intelligence ou que Harry ait enfin réussi à _s'attendre_ à ce qu'ils partent... cela, il l'ignorait.

Mais ils étaient partis.

Harry prit un moment pour s'asseoir sur les escaliers à côté d'une Bellatrix inconsciente et il s'avachit autant qu'elle, ferma ses yeux un moment, juste un moment, il ne comptait certainement pas dormir à Azkaban mais il avait besoin de ce moment. Harry espérait que les Aurors allaient toujours lentement descendre les escaliers et que ça ne pourrait donc pas faire de mal de se reposer cinq minutes. Il prenait garde à avoir des pensées positives et enjouées, _oh, je vais juste prendre un bon repos regénératif de cinq minutes_, plus que, disons, _oh, je vais juste m'effondrer sous le coup de l'épuisement émotionnel et physique_ parce que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas partis bien loin.

_Ah, et au fait,_ dit Harry à son cerveau, _tu es viré_.

* * *

><p>"Je l'ai trouvé !", s'écria la voix d'un vieux sorcier.<p>

_Qui ?_ pensa Amélia tout en pivotant afin d'observer le retour de Dumbledore, qui portait dans ses bras -

- la seule vue, la seule personne à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue -

- un homme vêtu de robes rouges déchirées, écorché comme s'il avait vécu une petite guerre, du sang séché le long de nombreuses coupures. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il mâchait une barre de chocolat tenue dans son unique main viable.

Bahry Une-Main était _en vie_.

Un cri de joie s'éleva, les Aurors abaissèrent leur baguettes, certains d'entre eux commençaient déjà à s'élancer.

"_Restez sur vos gardes !_" mugit Amélia. "Vérifiez qu'ils ne sont pas sous Polynectar - inspectez Bahry, cherchez de petits Animagus ou des pièges -"

* * *

><p>"<em>Innerver. Wingardium Leviosa.<em>"

Il y eut une pause. Harry sentit, même s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait le voir, que la femme invisible se relevait, qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses pieds et qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. "Je suis... en vie... ?"

Harry était douloureusement tenté de répondre non, juste pour voir ce qu'elle en ferait. Au lieu de cela il siffla : "Ne pose pas de questions stupides."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" murmura Bellatrix.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un rire fou et suraigu, et il dit : "J'ai effrayé les Détraqueurs, ma chère Bella."

Il y eut une pause. Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir observer le visage de Bellatrix ; s'était-il trompé dans son choix de mots ?

Après un moment, d'une voix chevrotante : "Se pourrait-il, seigneur, que sous cette forme nouvelle vous ayez commencé à vous soucier de moi -"

"Non," répondit Harry d'une voix froide, et il se détourna d'elle (mais il garda sa baguette pointée dans sa direction) puis commença à marcher. "Et assures-toi de ne plus m'offenser ou je t'abandonnerai ici que tu me sois utile ou pas. Maintenant suis, ou reste en arrière ; j'ai à faire."

Harry avança à grand pas sans écouter les halètements qui venaient de derrière lui ; il savait que Bellatrix suivait.

...parce que la dernière chose dont cette femme avait besoin, la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait penser avant que le guérisseur psychiatrique ne commence à essayer de la déprogrammer, c'était de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait un jour lui rendre son amour.

* * *

><p>Le vieux sorcier lissa sa barbe d'un air contemplatif en regardant l'Auror Bahry se faire transporter hors de la pièce par deux Aurors costauds.<p>

"Amélia, comprends-tu cela ?"

"Non," répondit-elle simplement. Elle soupçonnait un piège qui lui aurait pour l'instant échappé et c'était pourquoi l'Auror Bahry serait maintenu sous bonne garde, à l'écart du groupe principal.

"Peut-être," répondit-il lentement, "que celui qui parmi eux est capable de lancer le Patronus est plus qu'un simple otage. P'têt ben quelqu'un qu'on a dupé pour qu'il vienne ? Quelle que soit la raison, ils ont gardé notre Auror en vie ; ne soyons pas les premiers à exercer des sortilèges mortels lorsque nous les trouverons -"

"Je vois," dit la vieille sorcière, comprenant soudain, "c'était _ça_ leur plan. L'Oublietter et le garder en vie ne leur coûte rien et _nous_ fait hésiter -" Amélia hocha la tête, résolue, et elle dit à son équipe : "Nous continuons comme avant."

Le vieux sorcier soupira. "Des nouvelles des Détraqueurs ?"

"Si je te le dis," lâcha-t-elle, "est-ce que tu vas encore déguerpir ?"

"Cela ne te coûte rien, Amélia," dit le vieux sorcier avec douceur, "et pourrait éviter le combat à l'un des tiens."

_Me coûte rien à ma part ma chance de me venger -_

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'autre poids dans la balance ; le vieux sorcier agaçant finissait souvent par avoir raison et c'était en partie ce qui le rendait si agaçant.

"Les Détraqueurs ont cessé de répondre aux questions concernant l'autre personne qu'ils ont dit avoir vue," lui dit-elle, "et ils refusent de dire pourquoi, ni où il l'ont vue."

Dumbledore se tourna vers le flamboyant phénix d'argent perché sur son épaule et dont l'éclat illuminait le couloir entier, et il reçut un signe de dénégation silencieux en réponse. "Je ne peux pas non plus les détecter," dit Dumbledore. Puis il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que je vais juste parcourir toute la spirale de haut en bas et voir si quelque chose se passe, non ?"

Amélia lui aurait ordonné de ne pas le faire si elle avait pensé que cela aurait eut le moindre effet.

"Albus," dit Amélia alors que le vieux sorcier se retournait pour partir, "même toi tu peux être pris en embuscade."

"Absurde, ma chère," dit le vieux sorcier d'un ton guilleret alors qu'il s'en allait de nouveau, secouant en signe d'admonestation sa baguette de près d'un demi-mètre faite d'un bois noir-gris impossible à identifier, "je suis invincible."

Il y eut une pause.

("Il ne vient pas de dire ça -" murmura le nouvel Auror, une jeune demoiselle encore pincée du nom de Noëlle Curry, à l'intention Brooks, de l'Auror senior de son trio. "Si ?")

("Il peut se le permettre," lui murmura Isabel en retour, "c'est _Dumbledore_, même le Destin ne le prend plus au sérieux.")

"Et c'est pour ça," dit Amélia d'un ton grave au bénéfice des Aurors plus jeunes, "qu'on ne l'appelle jamais pour rien à moins d'y être absolument obligé."

* * *

><p>Harry était allongé, totalement immobile, sur le banc dur qui faisait office de lit dans cette cellule avec une couverture tirée par-dessus lui, et il essayait de rester le plus statique possible en attendant que la peur revienne. Un Patronus approchait, et il était puissant. Bellatrix était masquée par une Relique de la Mort et aucune sortilège simple ne pouvait pénétrer cela ; mais Harry ne savait pas quels autres arts les Aurors pourraient employer afin de le détecter lui, et il n'osait pas révéler son ignorance en l'interrogeant. Alors Harry restait allongé sur le dur matelas, dans une cellule à la porte fermée à clé, derrière une immense porte de métal elle aussi fermée, dans une noirceur absolue, une fine couverture tirée par-dessus lui, et il espérait que la personne qui approchait ne regarderait pas à l'intérieur, ou au moins qu'elle n'y regarderait pas de trop près -<p>

Ce n'était vraiment pas un paramètre sur lequel il pouvait avoir le moindre effet, cette partie de son destin reposait entièrement dans les mains des Variables Cachées. La majeure partie de son esprit se concentrait sur la métamorphose qu'il était en train d'opérer.

À l'écoute du silence, Harry entendit les pas rapide s'approcher ; ils s'interrompirent devant la porte, puis -

- continuèrent.

La peur revint bientôt.

Il ne s'autorisa pas à remarquer son soulagement pas plus qu'il ne s'était autorisé à remarquer sa peur. Il maintenait dans son esprit la forme d'un appareil Moldu bien plus gros qu'une batterie de voiture et appliquait lentement cette Forme à la substance d'un cube de glace (que Harry avait congelé en utilisant _Frigideiro_ sur de l'eau venue d'une bouteille de sa bourse). On n'était pas censé métamorphoser des choses destinées à être brûlées, mais entre le fait que la substance originale était aqueuse et le sortilège de bulle qui protégeait son arrivée d'air, Harry espérait que cela ne rendrait personne malade.

Maintenant, la seule question était de savoir si, avant que les Aurors ne fassent une inspection poussée de ce groupe de cellules, il y aurait assez de temps pour que Harry puisse finir sa métamorphose et la métamorphose partielle qu'il comptait faire ensuite -

* * *

><p>Lorsque le vieux sorcier revint les mains vides, même Amélia commença à ressentir un soupçon d'inquiétude. Elle et les deux autres équipes d'Aurors avaient balayé un tiers des trois spirales de façon synchronisée afin de ne créer aucune ouverture qui pourrait être franchie en passant à travers un plafond et ils attendait encore de trouver le moindre indice.<p>

"Pourrais-je te demander un rapport ?" dit Amélia, gardant le mordant hors de sa voix.

"D'abord un simple passage de bas en haut," dit le vieux sorcier. Il fronçait les sourcils, ce qui rendait son visage encore plus ridé qu'à l'habitude. "J'ai examiné la cellule de Bellatrix et j'ai trouvé une poupée de mort à sa place. Je pense que l'évasion n'était pas censée être remarquée. Il y a quelque chose de caché dans un coin, sous un morceau de tissu ; je n'y ai pas touché afin que les Aurors l'examinent. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai ouvert chaque porte et j'ai regardé dans les cellules. Je n'ai rien vu qui soit Désillusionné, seulement les prisonniers -"

Ils furent interrompus par un cri venant du phénix rouge-or et tous les Aurors tressaillirent en l'entendant. Il exprimait une condamnation et une demande urgente qui poussa presque Amélia à se mettre à courir.

"- qui sont dans une condition assez alarmante," dit Dumbledore d'un ton doux. L'espace d'un instant, les yeux bleus derrière les verres en croissant de lune devinrent très froids. "L'un de vous me parlera-t-il des conséquences de leurs actions ?"

"_Je_ n'ai pas - " commença Amélia.

"Je sais," dit le vieux sorcier. "Mes excuses, Amélia." Il soupira. "Parmi ceux que j'ai vu, certains des prisonniers les plus récents avaient encore quelques restes de leur magie, mais je n'ai ressenti aucune puissance intacte ; le plus fort avait autant de magie qu'un enfant de première année. De nombreuses fois j'ai entendu Fumseck crier de détresse, mais jamais de défi. Il semble que vous allez devoir continuer votre recherche ; ils se cachent assez bien pour échapper à mon simple regard."

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry eut fini sa première métamorphose, il s'assit, ôta la couverture qui l'avait recouvert, lança un rapide <em>Lumos<em>, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surpris de découvrir que près d'une heure et demie s'étaient écoulée. Quelle fraction de ce temps datait d'après le passage de la personne qui avait ouvert puis refermé la porte - Harry n'avait bien sûr pas regardé dans cette direction - cela, il ne pouvait pas le deviner.

"Seigneur... ?" chuchota la voix de Bellatrix, douce et très hésitante.

"Tu peux parler à présent," dit Harry. Il lui avait dit de rester silencieuse pendant qu'il travaillait.

"C'est Dumbledore qui a posé son regard sur nous."

Pause.

"Intéressant." dit Harry d'un ton neutre. Il était heureux de ne pas s'en être rendu compte lorsque cela s'était produit. Il semblait qu'il avait eu _plutôt chaud_.

Harry parla à sa bourse et commença à extraire l'appareil magique qu'il associerait au produit de son heure de travail. Puis, lorsque cela fut fait, un autre mot fit apparaître un tube de colle industrielle ; avant de l'utiliser, Harry lança le sortilège de bulle sur lui-même et sur Bellatrix, et il demanda à cette dernière de lancer le même sortilège sur le serpent afin que les émanations de la colle ne les atteignent pas dans l'espace confiné de la cellule.

Lorsque la colle eut commencé à prendre, liant la technologie à la magie, Harry déposa le tout sur le lit et s'assit au sol, reposant sa magie et sa volonté pendant un moment avant de s'essayer à la métamorphoser suivante.

"Seigneur..." dit Bellatrix d'une voix hésitante.

"Oui ?" dit la voix sèche.

"Quel est cet appareil que vous fabriquez ?"

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Cela semblait être une bonne opportunité de vérifier ses plans auprès d'elle sous couvert de questions orientées.

"Considère ceci, ma chère Bella," dit Harry d'un voix soyeuse. "À quel point est-il difficile, pour un sorcier puissant, de découper les murs d'Azkaban ?"

Il y eut une pause, puis la voix de Bellatrix lui parvint, lente et perplexe : "Pas difficile du tout, seigneur... ?"

"En effet," dit la voix sèche et haute perchée du maître de Bellatrix. "Suppose que quelqu'un le fasse et s'envole par le trou ainsi formé au moyen d'un balais, vers les cieux puis vers le large. Faire évader un prisonnier d'Azkaban semble alors facile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais seigneur..." dit Bella. "Les Aurors - ils ont leur propre balais, seigneur, des balais rapides -"

Harry écouta : les choses étaient telles qu'il les avait imaginées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit, de nouveau du ton soyeux de l'interrogatoire Socratique, et Bellatrix posa une autre question, à laquelle Harry ne s'était pas attendu, mais la question que Harry posa en guise de réponse révéla que cela n'aurait en fin de compte pas d'importance. Et en réponse à la dernière question de Bellatrix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta de sourire et dit qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne son travail.

Puis Harry se releva, alla jusqu'au fond de la cellule et toucha la dure surface du mur du bout de sa baguette - le mur d'Azkaban, le métal solide qui les protégeait d'une exposition directe à la fosse des Détraqueurs.

Et Harry entama une métamorphose partielle.

Il espérait que le sortilège serait plus rapide. Il avait passé des heures et des heures à pratiquer cette magie unique, la rendant ainsi routinière, pas beaucoup plus difficile que la métamorphose ordinaire. Le volume de la forme qu'il changeait n'était pas si grand que ça et la forme métamorphosée serait peut-être haute, large et longue, mais elle serait très fine. Un demi-millimètre, avait-il songé, un demi-millimètre suffirait étant donné la régularité parfaite de la surface...

Sur le long banc qui servait de lit de prison, là où Harry avait déposé l'appareil technologie métamorphosé et l'objet magique afin que la colle qui les reliait puisse sécher, de petites lettres d'or scintillaient à la surface de l'objet Moldu. Harry n'avait pas réellement _prévu_ leur présence mais elles avaient été perpétuellement présentes dans ses pensées et semblaient donc être devenues partie intégrante de la forme métamorphosée.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses que Harry aurait pu dire avant de faire usage de ce triomphe d'ingéniosité technologique. Toute une collection de choses qui auraient été appropriées, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ou du moins des choses que Harry _aurait_ pu dire, _aurait dites_ si Bellatrix n'avait pas été là.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire, une chose qu'il n'aurait l'opportunité de dire que cette fois-ci, pour laquelle une meilleure opportunité d'être dite (ou du moins d'être _pensée_, s'il ne pouvait la dire) ne se présenterait jamais plus. Il n'avait pas vu le film mais il avait vu une bande-annonce, et pour une raison ou une autre la phrase était restée scotchée dans son esprit.

Les petites lettres d'or sur l'appareil Moldu disaient :

_Très bien, bande de nazes primitifs ! Écoutez-moi !_


	58. EPS, Cognition sous contraintes, pt 8

Note de l'auteur : Une bande annonce du film _Evil Dead 3_ proche de celle que Harry a vue : THV1KkPXIxQ sur YouTube.

La citation clé est la suivante, prononcée par un homme des temps moderne à l'attention d'une audience Moyenâgeuse :

"Très bien, bande de nazes primitifs ! Écoutez-moi ! Vous voyez ça ? Ceci est... mon _balais de feu_ !"

* * *

><p>Dans le noir absolu, un garçon appuyait sa baguette contre le mur de métal d'Azkaban et s'essayait à une magie à laquelle seulement trois autres habitants du monde magique auraient pu croire et qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu manier.<p>

Bien sûr, un sorcier puissant aurait fait un trou dans le mur en quelques secondes d'un geste silencieux.

Pour un adulte moyen, ça aurait peut-être été l'affaire de quelques minutes au prix d'une certaine fatigue.

Mais pour parvenir à cette fin quand on était un élève de Poudlard en première année, il fallait être _efficace_.

Par chance - enfin, pas _par chance_, la chance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans - _consciencieusement_, Harry avait pratiqué la métamorphose une heure de plus, tous les jours, à tel point qu'il devançait Hermione dans ce cours ; il avait tellement pratiqué la métamorphose partielle que ses pensées avaient commencé à trouver que le véritable univers était normal, si bien qu'il ne lui fallait faire qu'un léger effort supplémentaire pour garder la nature quantique et intemporelle de celui-ci à l'esprit tout en maintenant une ferme séparation mentale entre le concept de Forme et celui de substance.

Et le _problème_, maintenant que cet art était devenu routine...

...c'était que Harry pouvait penser à d'autres choses tout en le pratiquant.

Ses pensées étaient mystérieusement parvenues à ne pas parvenir à ce point, à ne pas se confronter à l'évidence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à la perspective _de le faire pour de vrai dans quelques minutes à peine._

Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire...

...était dangereux.

Vraiment dangereux.

Dangereux comme dans "quelqu'un-pourrait-vraiment-y-passer".

Faire face à douze Détraqueurs sans Patronus avait été _effrayant_, mais seulement effrayant. Il aurait pu lancer le Patronus, il _aurait_ lancé le Patronus dès qu'il se serait cru en danger de ne plus en être capable, dès qu'il aurait senti que sa résistance commençait à lâcher. Et même si cela n'avait pas fonctionné... même alors, à moins que les Détraqueurs n'aient reçu l'instruction d'Embrasser tous ceux qu'ils croiseraient, un échec n'aurait pas été _fatal_.

Cette fois c'était différent.

L'appareil Moldu métamorphosé pourrait exploser et les tuer.

L'interface entre la technologie et la magie pourrait échouer de mille façons différentes et les tuer.

Les Aurors pourraient avoir un coup heureux.

C'était juste, eh bien...

_Sérieusement dangereux._

Harry avait pris son esprit en flagrant délit d'essayer de se faire croire que c'était sûr.

Oui le plan _pourrait_ marcher mais...

Mais même en omettant le fait que les rationalistes n'avaient jamais le droit de se persuader de faire quelque chose par des moyens rhétoriques, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se convaincre d'estimer que ses chances de mourir étaient inférieures à 20%.

_Perds_, dit Poufsouffle.

_Perds_, dit la voix du professeur Quirrell dans son esprit.

_Perds_, dit son modèle mental de Hermione et du professeur Quirrell et du professeur Flitwick et de Neville Londubat et, voyons voir, de toutes les personnes que Harry connaissaient mis à part Fred et George qui auraient foncé en un battement de cils.

Il aurait juste dû aller trouver Dumbledore et se rendre. Il aurait vraiment, vraiment dû faire ça, c'était la seule chose _sensée_ qu'il puisse faire au stade où il en était.

Et si Harry avait été seul dans cette mission, si seule sa vie avait été en jeu, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait ; c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait fait.

Ce qui parvenait presque à le déconcentrer de la métamorphose partielle qu'il était en train d'opérer, ce qui menaçait de l'ouvrir au Détraqueurs...

...c'était le professeur Quirrell, toujours inconscient, toujours serpent.

Si le professeur Quirrell allait à Azkaban à cause de son rôle dans l'évasion, il mourrait. Il ne tiendrait probablement pas une semaine. Il était sensible à ce point.

C'était simple.

Si Harry _perdait _ici...

Il perdrait le professeur Quirrell.

_Alors qu'il est probablement maléfique,_ dit doucement sa partie Poufsouffle. _Même alors_ _?_

Ce n'était pas une décision que Harry avait prise consciemment. Il en était simplement incapable. On pouvait perdre des points de Maison mais pas des _gens_.

_Si tu penses que ta vie a assez de valeur pour refuser 80% de chances de mourir en contrepartie de la vie de tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban, _nota son côté Serpentard, _tu ne peux pas justifier un risque de mourir 20% en échange de la vie de Bellatrix et du professeur Quirrell. Mathématiquement ça ne tient pas, tu n'est pas en train d'assigner des utilités cohérentes aux conséquences._

Son côté logique remarqua que Serpentard venait de remporter le débat.

Harry maintint la Forme dans son esprit et continua le sortilège. Il pourrait toujours annuler la mission quand il en aurait _fini_ avec la métamorphose mais il ne voulait pas gâcher l'effort qu'il avait déjà investi.

Et il pensa alors à quelque chose qui rendit soudain très ardue la tâche maintenir sa magie et sa résistance face au Détraqueurs.

_Et si le Portoloin ne nous amène pas là où le professeur Quirrell a dit qu'il nous amènerait ?_

Avec le recul c'était évident dès l'instant où l'on y songeait.

Même si l'évasion se déroulait exactement comme prévue, même si l'appareil Moldu fonctionnait et n'explosait _pas_ et que son interaction avec l'objet magique auquel il était lié ne tournait _pas_ mal, même si les Aurors n'avaient pas de coup chanceux, même si Harry s'éloignait suffisamment d'Azkaban pour utiliser le Portoloin...

...il n'y aurait peut-être pas de Guérisseur psychiatrique de l'autre côté.

Il y avait cru quand il avait fait confiance au professeur Quirrell et il avait oublié de réévaluer cette idée après que le professeur Quirrell se soit révélé ne pas être digne de confiance.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça_, dit Poufsouffle. _À ce stade c'est de la simple bêtise._

Le froid sembla se répandre dans la pièce, mais Harry maintint la métamorphose alors même que sa résistance contre le Détraqueurs fléchissait.

_Je ne peux pas perdre le professeur Quirrell._

_Il a essayé de tuer un officier de police_, dit Poufsouffle. _C'est là que tu l'as perdu. Bellatrix est probablement ce que tout le monde pense qu'elle est. Reprends juste ta Cape, vas trouver Dumbledore et dis-lui que tu as été dupé._

_Non,_ pensa Harry avec désespoir, _pas sans parler au professeur Quirrell, il y a peut-être une explication, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il se tenait assez loin de mon Patronus pour que les Détraqueurs l'atteignent... je ne comprends pas, ça n'a aucun sens, quelle que soit l'hypothèse, pourquoi ferait-il cela... je ne peux juste pas..._

Harry se détourna de ce fil de pensée avant que celui-ci ne brise entièrement sa résistance à la peur car il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer donner le professeur Quirrell à manger au Détraqueurs tout en restant résolument opposé à la Mort ; c'était une impossibilité cognitive.

_Tes facultés de raisonnement sont artificiellement réduites_, observa la partie logique de son être d'un ton calme, _trouves un moyen de les rétablir._

_Très bien, générons seulement des alternatives_, pensa Harry. _Sans choisir, sans soupeser, certainement sans s'engager... réfléchissons juste à ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que le plan original._

Et Harry continua de percer le mur. Il utilisait la métamorphose partielle sur une coquille de métal cylindrique et fine de deux mètres de diamètre et d'un demi-millimètre d'épaisseur qui allait ainsi d'un bout à l'autre du mur. Il métamorphosait ce demi-millimètre d'épaisseur de métal en huile de moteur. L'huile de moteur était un liquide et l'on était pas censé métamorphoser de liquides car ils risquaient de s'évaporer mais lui, Bellatrix et le serpent avaient tous reçu un sortilège de bulle. Et Harry lancerait Finite sur l'huile juste après, dissipant ainsi sa métamorphose...

...dès que morceau de métal ainsi séparé et lubrifié aurait glissé hors du mur, jusqu'au sol de la cellule, Harry l'avait incliné pour que la gravité l'attire une fois la métamorphose complétée.

Si Harry et Bellatrix _ne sortaient pas_ sur son balais volant par le trou ainsi formé...

Le cerveau de Harry suggéra qu'il essaye de métamorphoser une surface qui recouvrirait le trou dans le mur, laissant ainsi assez d'espace pour que Bellatrix et le professeur Quirrell s'y cachent sous la Cape pendant que Harry se rendrait. Le professeur Quirrell finirait par se réveiller et lui et Bellatrix pourraient trouver un moyen d'échapper d'Azkaban par leurs propres moyens.

Tout d'abord c'était une idée stupide, et ensuite il y aurait toujours un énorme morceau de métal sur le sol de la cellule, ce qui serait assez révélateur.

Puis le cerveau de Harry vit l'évidence.

_Laisse Bellatrix et le professeur Quirrell utiliser l'échappatoire que tu as inventée. Tu restes derrière et tu te rends._

C'étaient les vies de Bellatrix et du professeur Quirrell qui étaient en jeu.

Ils gagnaient plus qu'ils ne perdaient en prenant le risque.

Et il n'y avait aucun raison, aucune raison sensée pour que Harry les accompagne.

Lorsqu'il eut cette pensée, un calme recouvrit Harry, le froid et les ténèbres qui avaient ondulé à la bordure de son esprit battirent en retraite. Oui, c'était cela, c'était le chemin hors des sentiers battus, c'était la troisième alternative masquée. La fausseté du dilemme était rétrospectivement évidente. Si Harry se rendait, il _n'aurait pas _à livrer Bellatrix et le professeur Quirrell. Si Bellatrix et le professeur Quirrell prenaient l'échappatoire dangereuse, Harry _n'aurait pas_ à les suivre.

Il n'aurait même pas à faire face à la honte d'admettre qu'il avait été dupé s'il ordonnait à Bellatrix d'effacer sa mémoire. Tout le monde partirait du principe qu'il avait été kidnappé, Harry y compris. Il fallait convenir qu'il n'existait aucun raison plausible pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanderait bien à Bellatrix de faire une chose pareille mais Harry pourrait se contenter de sourire, de dire à Bellatrix qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir et l'affaire serait dans le sac...

* * *

><p>Son équipe d'Aurors avait descendu les trois quarts d'Azkaban, à l'instar des deux autres équipes dans les deux autres spirales. Amélia se sentait déjà plus tendue même si elle pariait sur le fait que les criminels se cachaient à l'avant-dernier étage, juste au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée ; une partie d'elle souhaitait que Dumbledore ait pensé à vérifier cet étage plus précautionneusement et une autre était heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.<p>

Puis il y eut un bruit lointain, comme un petit 'tink' venu de très loin. Disons comme un son très puissant qui serait venu de l'avant-dernier étage juste au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée.

Amélia regarda Dumbledore avant de comprendre, avant de réussir à s'interrompre.

Le vieux sorcier haussa les épaules, lui offrit un petit sourire et dit : "Puisque tu le demandes, Amélia," et il partit de nouveau.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finite Incantatem<em>," dit Harry à l'huile qui recouvrait le gigantesque morceau de mur posé au sol. Il s'était à peine entendu car ses oreilles résonnaient encore après l'immense blam provoqué par le glissement suivi de la chute du bloc de métal (rétrospectivement, il aurait dû lancer un sortilège d'assourdissement, même si cela n'aurait pas empêché le bruit de se répandre à travers le sol de métal). Puis il répéta "_Finite Incantatem_" à l'intention de l'huile qui recouvrait le trou de deux mètres de diamètre, en répartissant l'effet aussi largement que possible ; c'était sa propre magie qu'il annulait, ce qui rendait le sortilège extrêmement facile. Il se sentait maintenant un peu fatigué mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait besoin de sa magie. Il n'avait même pas eu _besoin_ de le faire, mais il voulait pas laisser un liquide métamorphosé dans les parages et il ne voulait pas non plus trahir le secret de la métamorphose partielle.

Ce trou de deux mètres menant droit à la liberté semblait très... _attirant_.

La lumière qui venait de l'extérieur... ce n'était pas exactement comme si le soleil avait luit sur son visage mais c'était plus lumineux que l'intérieur d'Azkaban.

Il _était_ tenté de se lancer, de juste sauter sur le balais volant avec Bellatrix et le serpent. Ils _avaient_ de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Et _s'ils_ s'en sortaient et que Harry les accompagnait, alors lui et le professeur Quirrell pourraient remonter le temps, avoir l'air parfaitement innocents, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

S'il restait derrière et qu'il se rendait... alors même si tout le monde partait du principe qu'il avait été un otage et qu'il avait menti au professeur McGonagall sous la menace d'une baguette... même si Harry s'en tirait à bon compte, eh bien...

Il était peu probable que le professeur Quirrell continue d'enseigner à Poudlard.

Le professeur Quirrell aurait atteint la fin prédestinée de sa carrière en février.

Et oui, le professeur McGonagall tuerait Harry, et oui, ce serait lent et douloureux.

Mais rester derrière était le choix raisonnable, le choix sûr, le choix _sensé_, et cela relaxait Harry plus que cela ne l'emplissait de regrets.

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix, ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner un dernier ordre -

Et il y eut un sifflement, faible, comme lent et confus, et ce sifflement dit :

"_Quel était... cce sson ?"_

* * *

><p>Le vieux sorcier avançait à grand pas. Il parvint à une porte de métal et l'ouvrit, sachant déjà que les cellules à l'intérieur étaient vides.<p>

Il prononça sept incantations puissantes et révélatrices puis il continua ; avec si peu de cellules restantes à vérifier, il ne s'épuiserait pas beaucoup.

* * *

><p>"<em>Professseur,<em>" siffla Harry. Tant d'émotions remontaient à la surface d'un seul coup. Il savait, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, que le serpent vert autour des épaules de Bellatrix levait lentement sa tête et regardait autour de lui. "_Allez-vouss... allez-vouss bien, professseur ?_"

"_Professseur ?_" le sifflement parvint faible et confus. "_Où ssommes-nouss ?_"

"_En prisson_," siffla Harry, "_la prissson des mange-vie, nous devions ssauver une femme vous et moi. Vouss avez esssayé de tuer l'homme protecteur, j'ai bloqué votre ssort de mort, il y a eut une réssonnance entre nous... vouss avez ssombré dans l'inconsscience, j'ai dû vaincre le protecteur moi-même... mon charme gardien a été disssipé, les manges-vies ont pu dire aux protecteurs que la femme s'était échappée. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui peut resssentir mon charme gardien, probablement le maître de l'école... j'ai dû disssiper charme gardien, trouver un autre moyen de vous cacher des manges-vies, vous et la femme, ssans charme gardien, apprendre à me protéger ssans charme gardien, à effrayer les manges-vie sans charme gardien, à inventer un nouveau plan d'évassion pour vous et la femme et enfin à percer un trou dans l'épais mur de métal de la prisson même ssi je ne ssuis qu'un élève de première année. Pas le temps d'expliquer, vous devez partir maintenant. Si nous ne nous recroissons jamais, professseur, alors je ssuis heureux de vous avoir connu pour un temps, même si vouss êtes probablement maléfique. Il est bon d'avoir la chance de dire au moins cela : Au revoir."_

Et Harry prit le balais volant, le présenta à Bellatrix, et dit simplement : "Monte."

Il avait décidé de garder ses souvenirs. D'une part, ils étaient importants. D'autre part, lui et le professeur de Défense avaient commencé à planifier cela une semaine auparavant et Harry n'allait ni oblitérer la semaine entière _ni _expliquer à Bellatrix ce qui devait précisément être oblitéré. Il pourrait probablement tromper le Veritaserum et si Dumbledore exigeait qu'il laisse tomber ses barrières Occlumantiques pour une inspection plus profonde... eh bien, il s'était comporté en héros du début à la fin.

"_Arrête !_" dit le serpent. Sa voix était maintenant plus forte. "_Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Que veux-tu dire, au revoir ?_"

"_Plan d'évassion est rissqué,_" dit Harry. "_Ma vie n'est pas en jeu, sseulement la vôtre et la ssienne. Alors je resste, je me rends -"_

"_Non !"_ dit le serpent. Le sifflement était vigoureux. "_Ne doit pas ! Pas permis !_"

Bellatrix monta sur le balais de feu ; Harry put sentir (mais il ne put pas voir) sa tête se tourner vers lui. Elle ne dit rien. Elle l'attendait, peut-être, ou simplement ses ordre.

"_Ne vous fais plus confiance,_" dit simplement Harry. "_Pas depuis que vous avez esssayé d'abattre homme protecteur."_

Et le serpent siffla : "_Je n'ai pas cherché à abattre homme protecteur ! Es-tu idiot, garçon ? L'abattre n'aurait aucun sens, maléfique ou pas !_"

La Terre cessa de tourner sur son axe, interrompit son orbite autour du soleil.

Le sifflement du serpent était le son le plus furieux que Harry avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche du professeur Quirrell. "_L'abattre ? Ssi j'avais voulu l'abattre il sserait mort en quelques ssecondes, garçon idiot, il ne faissait pas le poids face à moi ! Je cherchais à le soumettre, le dominer, le forcer à abaissser les boucliers de sson essprit, devais lire en lui, savoir qui attendait ssa réponsse, apprendre détails pour ssortilège de mémoire -"_

"_Vous avez jeté ssortilège de mort !"_

"_Savait qu'il éviterait !"_

"_Sa vie valait-elle si peu ? Et s'il n'avait pas évité ?"_

"_L'aurais pousssé hors de trajectoire avec ma propre magie, garçon idiot !"_

Encore l'arrêt giratoire de la planète. Harry n'y avait pas pensé.

"_Sstupide cancre de tous les consspirateurs,_" siffla le serpent avec tant de colère que les sifflements semblaient se chevaucher et se mordre la queue, "_imbécile dégourdi, idiot futé, ssot de Sserpentard pas entraîné, ta méfiance mal placée a ruiné -"_

"_N'est pas le bon moment pour disscuter," _fit remarquer Harry avec douceur. La brusque montée de soulagement qui tentait de se répandre en lui était annulée par la tension montante. "_Puissque je ne peux pas me mettre correctement en colère contre vous ssans m'ouvrir aux manges-vies. Doit se dépêcher, quelqu'un a peut-être entendu bruit -"_

"_Explique plan d'évassion," _dit le serpent d'un ton impérieux. "_Presstement !_"

Harry expliqua. Le Fourchelangue n'avait pas de mots pour décrire la technologie Moldue mais Harry décrivit la fonction et le professeur Quirrell sembla comprendre.

Il y eut de courts sifflements, l'équivalent reptilien d'un aboiement de rire surpris, puis des ordres vifs. "_Dis à la femme de détourner le regard, lance ssortilège de ssilence, mets charme gardien devant porte. Vais me transsformer, faire rapides améliorations à ton invention, donner potion d'urgence à femme pour qu'elle puissse nous protéger, me transsformer de nouveau avant que tu ne disssipes le charme. Plan ssera alors plus sûr."_

"_Et dois-je croire,"_ siffla Harry, "_que Guérissseur pour femme nous attend vraiment ?_"

"_Utilisse raisson, jeune garçon ! Supposse que je ssuis maléfique. Arrêter de t'utilisser maintenant n'est évidemment pas ce que j'avais prévu. Misssion est opportunisste, inventée après avoir vu ton charme gardien, affaire censsée ne pas être remarquée, caché quand parti de lieu où on mange. Évidemment que tu verras perssonne prétendant être Guérissseur à l'arrivée ! Retourner à lieu où l'on mange ensuite, plan original continue comme avant !"_

Harry regarda le serpent invisible.

D'un côté, l'entendre dit ainsi donnait à Harry l'impression qu'il était stupide.

De l'autre, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

"_Alors,_" siffla Harry, "_quel est votre plan pour moi, exactement ?_"

"_Tu as dit pas le temps,_" lui répondit le sifflement du serpent, "_mais le plan est que tu diriges le pays, évidemment, même ton jeune ami noble a déjà compris cela, demande-lui au retour si tu ssouhaites. Ne dirai pas pluss, temps de voler, pas de parler._"

* * *

><p>Le vieux sorcier tendit la main vers une autre porte de métal, de derrière laquelle provenait un macabre marmonnement sans fin : "Je ne suis pas sérieux, je ne suis pas sérieux, je ne suis pas sérieux..." Le phénix rouge-or criait déjà d'un ton impérieux et le vieux sorcier grimaçait déjà quand -<p>

Un autre cri traversa le couloir, semblable à celui d'un phénix sans l'être tout à fait.

Le vieux sorcier tourna la tête et regarda la créature d'argent étincelante qui s'était trouvée sur son autre épaule au moment même où les serres éphémères et immatérielles lançaient l'entité magique dans les airs.

Le faux phénix s'envola le long du couloir.

Le vieux sorcier se précipita après lui à une allure digne d'un jeune soixantenaire fringant.

Le véritable phénix cria une fois, deux fois et trois fois tout en voletant devant devant la porte de métal ; puis, lorsqu'il devint clair qu'en dépit de ses appels son maître ne reviendrait pas, il le suivit avec récalcitrance.

* * *

><p>Cette fois le professeur Quirrell avait revêtu sa véritable forme - le Polynectar ne durait qu'une heure s'il n'était pas ré-administré - et malgré sa pâleur, avachi contre les barres de métal de la cellule la plus proche, sa magie fut assez forte pour attirer sa baguette à lui sans qu'un mot fut prononcé, alors qu'au même moment Bellatrix ôtait la Cape et la plaçait d'un geste servile dans les mains ouvertes de Harry. À mesure que les pouvoirs du professeur de Défense revenaient et que la périphérie de sa vaste puissance entrait en contact avec la légère aura enfantine de Harry, la sensation funeste s'intensifiait de nouveau sans néanmoins atteindre sa force maximale.<p>

Harry décrivit l'appareil Moldu à voix haute et en donna le nom au sorcier, puis un Finite de Harry défit tout ce dur travail et le fit redevenir un cube de glace. Le professeur Quirrell ne pouvait pas lancer de sortilèges sur quelque chose que Harry avait métamorphosé car cela aurait constitué une interaction entre leurs magies, aussi légère soit-elle, mais -

Trois secondes plus tard, le professeur Quirrell tenait entre ses mains sa propre version métamorphosé de l'appareil Moldu. Un seul mot aboyé et un geste de sa baguette, et le résidu de colle avait quitté l'objet magique ; trois incantations plus tard, les objets magique et technologique étaient fusionnés l'un dans l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un seul, et des sortilèges d'incassabilité et de fonctionnement parfait avaient été lancés sur l'appareil Moldu.

(Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux à l'idée de faire cela sous la supervision d'un adulte)

Une potion fut jetée à Bellatrix et le professeur Quirrell et Bellatrix ordonnèrent tous deux : "Bois" comme s'ils avaient parlé de la même voix. La femme émaciée avait déjà commencé à lever la potion vers ses lèvres sans attendre car il aurait été évident aux yeux de quiconque que cet Animagus serpent était un serviteur de Seigneur des Ténèbres, un serviteur puissant et de confiance.

Harry acheva de placer la capuche de la Cape d'Invisibilité par-dessus sa tête.

Une magie brève et terrible se déchaîna depuis la baguette du professeur de Défense, creusant le trou dans le mur, balafrant le morceau de métal qui reposait au milieu de la pièce comme Harry l'avait demandé, expliquant que la méthode qu'il avait utilisée aurait pu permettre de l'identifier.

"Gant gauche," dit Harry à sa bourse, puis il l'extirpa et l'enfila.

Pendant que la femme finissait de boire la potion, un geste du professeur de Défense fit apparaître un harnais sur les épaules de Bellatrix ainsi qu'un autre morceau de tissu plus petit sur la main de celle-ci et quelque chose qui ressemblait à des menottes autour de ses poignets.

Une étrange et malsaine couleur sembla se répandre sur le pâle visage de Bellatrix et elle se raidit, ses yeux creusés semblèrent s'éclairer, devenir bien plus dangereux...

...de petites volutes de vapeur s'échappèrent de ses oreilles...

(Harry décida de ne pas penser à cela)

...et Bellatrix Black rit alors, un rire soudain et fou, bien trop fort dans les petites cellules d'Azkaban.

(Très bientôt, avait dit le professeur Quirrell, Bellatrix sombrerait dans l'inconscience et resterait ainsi pendant un bon moment ; c'était le prix de la potion qu'elle avait bue ; mais pour quelques moments encore elle posséderait peut-être un vingtième de la puissance dont elle avait un jour disposé).

Le professeur de Défense jeta sa baguette en direction de Bellatrix et un instant plus tard devint un serpent vert.

Un instant après _ça_, la peur des Détraqueurs revint dans la pièce.

Bellatrix ne broncha que légèrement, attrapa la baguette et la bougea sans prononcer une parole ; le serpent s'éleva et fut inséré dans le harnais placé sur son dos.

Harry dit "Debout !" à son balais volant.

Bellatrix plaça sa baguette dans l'étui lié à sa main.

Harry bondit en tête du balais volant deux places.

Bellatrix le suivit, prit les objets semblables à des menottes placés autour de ses poignets et s'enchaîna au manche du balais de feu tandis que la main droite de Harry fourrait sa baguette dans sa bourse.

Et ils s'élancèrent tous les trois à travers le trou dans le mur -

- émergeant à découvert directement au-dessus de la fosse des Détraqueurs, à l'intérieur du vaste prisme triangulaire qu'était Azkaban. Le ciel bleu était maintenant clairement visible au-dessus de leur tête et les éclairait de sa lumière.

Harry orienta le balais et commença à accélérer vers le haut, vers le centre de l'espace triangulaire. Sa main droite, gantée afin d'empêcher tout contact direct entre sa peau et quelque chose que le professeur Quirrell avait métamorphosé, tenait l'interrupteur qui contrôlait l'appareil Moldu.

Venus de haut au-dessus d'eux, des cris lointains leur parvinrent.

_Très bien, bande de nazes primitifs !_

Apparus au coin du ciel, des Aurors montés sur de rapides balais de course plongèrent droit vers eux accompagnés par de faibles étincelles de lumières, révélant ainsi que les premiers coups venaient d'être tirés.

_Écoutez-moi !_

"Protego Maximus !" cria Bellatrix d'une voix à la fois puissante et fêlée, puis elle eut un rire caquetant alors qu'un champ de force bleu et chatoyant se formait autour d'eux.

_Vous voyez ça ?_

Du fond de la fosse pourrissante située au centre d'Azkaban, plus d'une centaine de Détraqueurs s'élevèrent ; aux yeux de l'un, ils ressemblaient à une immense masse de corps, à un cimetière volant ; aux yeux d'un autre à un conglomérat d'absences qui semblait former une seule et unique déchirure sur le monde à mesure qu'ils glissaient vers le haut.

_Ceci..._

La voix d'un vieux et puissant sorcier mugit une terrible incantation et un grand éclat de feu blanc-or passa par le trou dans le mur d'Azkaban, informe l'espace d'un instant, avant que des ailes ne commencent à se former.

_Est..._

Et les Aurors activèrent le sortilège Anti-Anti-Gravité qui avait été incorporé à Azkaban, désactivant ainsi tous les sortilèges de vol dont les incantations n'avaient pas été prononcées avec les mots de passe récemment changés.

La sustentation quitta le balais de Harry.

La gravité en revanche demeura.

La montée de leur balais ralentit, commença à décélérer, entama sa transformation en une chute.

_Mon..._

Mais les sortilèges qui permettaient de faire pointer le balais dans une direction et de piloter, les sortilèges qui maintenaient les occupants attachés et relativement protégés de l'accélération, _ces_ sortilèges fonctionnaient encore.

_BALAIS VOLANT !_

Harry alluma le contact de la fusée à combustible solide de classe N à propergol composite à perchlorate d'ammonium modèle _Berserker PFRC_ de chez General Technics qui avait été liée à son balais volant Nimbus X200 deux places.

Et il y eut du bruit.


	59. EPS, Curiosité, pt 9

Les balais avaient la réputation d'avoir été inventés à une époque qu'un Moldu aurait qualifiée de moyenâgeuse par une légendaire sorcière du nom de Celestria Relevo prétendument arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille de Merlin.

Celestria Relevo ou la ou les personnes qui avaient vraiment inventé ces enchantements ne connaissaient rien à la mécanique de Newton.

Les balais volants fonctionnaient donc selon les lois de la physique aristotélicienne.

Ils allaient vers là où vous les orientiez.

Si vous vouliez aller vers l'avant, vous pointiez vers l'avant ; vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter de maintenir un peu de poussée vers le haut afin d'annuler l'effet de la gravité.

Si vous preniez un virage, toute la vélocité passait dans la direction vers laquelle le balais pointait et vous ne dériviez pas dans le sens de votre élan actuel.

Les balais avaient des vitesses maximales mais pas d'accélérations maximales. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la résistance de l'air mais était dû au fait que les enchantements d'un balais volant étaient pourvus d'un niveau maximum d'_impetus_ Aristotélicien.

Même s'il était assez adroit pour obtenir les meilleures notes en cours de vol du balais, Harry ne l'avait encore jamais _remarqué_. Le fonctionnement de ces derniers était si proche de ce à quoi l'esprit humain _s'attendait instinctivement_ que son cerveau avait réussi à _totalement laisser passer leur absurdité physique_. En ce premier jour de leçons de balais Harry avait été distrait par des phénomènes apparemment plus intéressants, tels que des mots écrits sur un papier et une sphère rouge lumineuse. Son cerveau avait alors simplement suspendu son incrédulité, inscrit la réalité des balais volants comme étant acceptée, et avait entrepris de s'amuser sans _penser une seule fois à la question_ dont la réponse aurait été évidente. Il est en effet tristement avéré que nous ne pensons jamais qu'à une _petite_ fraction de tous les phénomènes que nous rencontrons...

Ceci est l'histoire de la façon dont Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres faillit être tué par son manque de curiosité.

Parce que les fusées ne respectaient _pas_ la physique Aristotélicienne.

Les fusées n'avaient _pas_ le fonctionnement qu'un esprit humain attendait instinctivement d'un objet volant.

Un balais volant assisté d'une fusée ne se déplaçait donc _pas_ comme les balais magiques sur lesquels Harry était si doué.

Rien de tout ceci ne traversa alors l'esprit de Harry.

Déjà, le bruit le plus fort qu'il avait entendu de sa vie l'empêchait de s'entendre penser.

Ensuite, accélérer vers le haut à quatre gravités signifiait qu'il avait environ deux secondes et demi en tout pour aller des fondations d'Azkaban jusqu'à son sommet.

Et même si elles furent les deux secondes et demi les plus _longues_ de l'histoire du Temps, cela ne lui laissa pas vraiment assez de place pour penser.

Il y avait seulement le temps de voir la lumière des malédictions Aurors fondre droit sur lui, de légèrement réorienter le balais pour les éviter, de se rendre compte que le balais continuait simplement sur son élan au lieu d'aller dans la direction vers laquelle il pointait, d'activer les concepts dépourvus de symboles :

_*merde*_

et

_*Newton*_

ce sur quoi Harry inclina le balais bien plus fort et là ils commencèrent à s'approcher très vite du mur alors il l'inclina dans l'autre sens et il y avait d'autres lumières qui descendaient et les Détraqueurs glissaient en douceur vers eux accompagnés d'une espèce de créature géante ailée faite de flammes blanc-or alors Harry tira brusquement le balais vers le ciel mais maintenant il dérivait encore vers un autre mur alors il inclina légèrement le balais et cessa de s'approcher mais il était déjà trop proche alors il l'inclina de nouveau et là les distants Aurors et leurs balais ne furent plus distants du tout et il allait percuter cette femme alors il dévia son balais loin d'elle et l'instant d'après il réalisa que sa fusée était un lance-flammes extrêmement puissant et que dans une fraction de seconde il serait directement braqué sur l'Auror alors il inclina le balais de côté et continua de monter et il ne pouvait pas se rappeler si le lance-flammes était braqué sur d'autres Aurors mais au moins il n'était pas pointé vers _elle._

Harry manqua un autre Auror à un mètre près et lui passa sous le nez, juché sur son lance-flammes de travers qui grimpait à, Harry estimerait plus tard, environ 300 kilomètres par heure.

S'il y eut des cris d'Aurors grillés il ne les entendit pas mais cela ne constituait une preuve de rien du tout parce que pour l'instant tout ce qu'il entendait c'était un son extrêmement puissant.

Deux secondes _plus calmes si ce n'est plus silencieuses _plus tard, il ne sembla plus y avoir ni Auror ni Détraqueur ni géante créature de flammes ailée et le vaste et terrible édifice d'Azkaban semblait étonnamment petit vu de cette hauteur.

Harry dirigea le balais volant vers le Soleil, à peine visible à travers le nuages, il n'était pas haut de le ciel à cette heure du jour en ce mois d'hiver et le balais accéléra deux secondes de plus dans la même direction et amassa très rapidement une vitesse extraordinaire avant que le combustible solide ne s'épuise.

Après cela Harry put de nouveau s'entendre penser, il n'y avait que le vent hurlant provoqué par leur absurde vitesse, et bien qu'assistés par de la magie ses doigts agrippés au manche résistaient à peine à la traînée de décélération due au fait qu'ils étaient bien au-delà de leur vitesse terminale, et c'est _alors_ que Harry pensa enfin à tous ces trucs sur la mécanique de Newton et la physique Aristotélicienne et les balais et les fusées et l'importance de la curiosité et qu'il n'allait jamais refaire quoi que ce soit d'aussi Gryffondor de sa vie ou au moins pas avant d'avoir appris le secret de l'immortalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres et _pourquoi_ avait-il écouté le professeur Quirinus "_Je t'asssure, garçon, je n'esssaierai pas cela ssi je n'anticipais pas ma propre ssurvie_"Quirrell au lieu du Professeur Michael "Mon fils, si tu essaies quelque chose avec des fusées sans supervision, je dis bien _quoi que ce soit_ sans qu'un professionnel entraîné te regarde, tu mourras et Maman sera triste" Verres-Evans.

* * *

><p>"<em>QUOI ?<em>" glapit Amélia à l'intention du miroir.

* * *

><p>Le vent s'était assourdi jusqu'à atteindre un niveau supportable à mesure que la résistance de l'air les avait ralenti, donnant ainsi à Harry la chance d'écouter le son à mi-chemin entre le carillon et le bourdonnement qui semblait emplir son cerveau.<p>

Le professeur Quirrell était censé avoir lancé un sortilège de mutisme sur le pot d'échappement de la fusée... apparemment les capacités des sortilèges de mutismes avaient des limites... rétrospectivement, Harry aurait dû métamorphoser une paire boules quiès au lieu de simplement faire confiance au sortilège, même si cela n'aurait probablement pas non plus suffit...

Eh bien, les soins magiques avaient probablement quelque chose qui soignait les dommages auditifs permanents.

Non, vraiment, les soins magiques avaient probablement quelque chose pour ça. Il avait vu des élèves aller voir madame Pomfresh avec des blessures qui lui avaient semblées être bien pires...

_Existe-t-il un moyen de transplanter une personnalité imaginaire dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre ?_ demanda Poufsouffle. _Je ne veux plus vivre dans la tienne_.

Harry repoussa le tout au fond de son esprit car il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet pour l'instant. Y avait-il quoi que ce soit dont il _devrait_ s'inquiéter -

Puis Harry regarda derrière lui, pensant pour la première fois à vérifier si Bellatrix et le professeur Quirrell avaient été soufflés loin du balais.

Mais le serpent vert était toujours dans son harnais et la femme émaciée s'accrochait toujours au balais, son visage était toujours prit par cette couleur malsaine et ses yeux toujours brillants et dangereux. Ses épaules s'agitaient comme si elle riait de façon hystérique et ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle criait mais aucun son ne s'échappait -

Ah, c'est vrai.

Harry abaissa la capuche de sa Cape et tapota ses oreilles afin de lui faire savoir qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

Ce sur quoi Bellatrix se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles diminua soudain et il put l'entendre.

Il le regretta un instant plus tard ; les imprécations qu'elle hurlait à l'intention d'Azkaban, des Détraqueurs, des Aurors, de Dumbledore, de Lucius, de Barty Croupton, de quelque chose appelé l'Ordre du Phénix, de tout ce qui se tenait sur le chemin de son Seigneur des Ténèbres, etc n'étaient pas faites pour une audience plus jeune et plus sensible ; et son rire faisait mal à ses oreilles récemment soignées.

"Assez, Bella," dit enfin Harry, et la voix de celle-ci se tut instantanément.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry retira la Cape de par-dessus sa tête, par principe ; et se rendit compte au même moment qu'ils avaient peut-être des télescopes en bas, ou quelque chose du genre, et rétrospectivement, retirer sa capuche ne serait-ce que pour un moment avait été une décision incroyablement stupide. Il espérait que la mission n'allait pas échouer à cause de cette unique erreur...

_On n'est vraiment pas faits pour ça, hein ?_ remarqua Serpentard.

_Hé_, dit Poufsouffle par pur réflexe, _on ne peut pas s'attendre à tout faire parfaitement la première fois, on a probablement juste besoin de plus de pratique OUBLIE QUE J'AI DIT ÇA._

Harry regarda de nouveau en arrière et vit que Bellatrix regardait autour d'elle avec un air perplexe et émerveillé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pivoter la tête.

Et elle dit enfin, sa voix maintenant plus basse : "Seigneur, où sommes-nous ?"

_Que veux-tu dire ?_ aurait voulu dire Harry, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'admettrait jamais qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, et Harry répondit donc d'un ton sec : "Nous sommes sur un balais volant."

_Est-ce qu'elle pense qu'elle est morte et que c'est le paradis ?_

Les mains de Bellatrix étaient toujours enchaînées au balais, si bien que seul un doigt s'éleva lorsqu'elle dit : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?"

Harry suivit la direction indiquée par le doigt et vit... rien de spécial, à vrai dire...

Puis il comprit. Il n'y avait plus de nuages pour l'obscurcir maintenant qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment élevés.

"C'est le soleil, chère Bella."

Le ton fut remarquablement maîtrisé, un Seigneur des Ténèbres parfaitement calme et peut-être un peu agacé, alors même que les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Harry.

Dans le froid sans fin, dans les ténèbres absolues, le soleil avait sûrement été...

Un souvenir heureux...

Bellatrix continua de se tordre le cou.

"Et les choses moelleuses ?" dit-elle.

"Des nuages."

Il y eut une pause, puis Bellatrix dit : "Mais que _sont_-ils ?"

Harry ne répondit pas car il aurait été incapable de garder une voix égale, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de respirer de façon parfaitement régulière tout en pleurant.

Après un moment, Bellatrix souffla, d'une voix si basse que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre : "Joli..."

Son visage se détendit doucement, la couleur quittant son pâle visage presque aussi vite qu'elle l'avait gagné.

Son corps squelettique s'affaissa sur le balais volant.

La baguette empruntée pendait sans vie depuis la bride attachée à sa main immobile.

_C'EST UNE BLAGUE -_

L'esprit de Harry se souvint alors que la potion de Pimentine avait un prix ; Bellatrix _ss'assoupirait pour un temps conssidérable_ avait dit le professeur Quirrell.

Et au même instant, une autre partie de Harry devint profondément convaincue en regardant la femme émaciée d'une pâleur de craie à l'air plus morte sous le soleil radieux que toutes les choses vivantes que Harry avait jamais vues qu'elle _était_ morte, qu'elle venait de prononcer ses derniers mots, que le professeur Quirrell avait mal jugé le dosage -

- ou qu'il avait délibérément sacrifié Bellatrix pour protéger leur évasion -

_Est-ce qu'elle respire ?_

Harry n'arrivait pas à voir si c'était le cas.

Tant qu'il était sur le balais volant il ne pouvait pas se pencher en arrière et prendre son pouls.

Harry regarda devant lui pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de percuter des rochers volants et continua d'orienter le balais vers le soleil, le garçon invisible et la femme peut-être morte partants vers l'après-midi, les doigts de Harry serrés si fort autour du balais qu'ils étaient devenus blancs.

Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre et pratiquer une ventilation artificielle.

Rien de son kit de soins n'aurait été utile.

_Croire que le professeur Quirrell ne l'aurait pas mise en danger ?_

Étrange, c'était étrange de vraiment croire que le professeur Quirrell n'avait pas eu l'intention de tuer l'Auror (car cela _aurait_ été stupide) et de ne pourtant plus être rassuré par les paroles rassurantes du professeur de Défense.

Puis l'idée vint à Harry qu'il lui fallait encore vérifier -

Harry regarda derrière lui et siffla : "_Professseur ?_"

Dans son harnais, le serpent ne remua pas et ne prononça pas un mot.

... peut-être que le serpent, n'étant pas à proprement parler un passager du balais, n'avait pas été protégé de l'accélération. Ou peut-être que s'approcher autant des Détraqueurs sans bouclier et même sous forme Animagus l'avait assommé.

La situation n'était pas bonne.

Ça aurait dû être au professeur Quirrell de dire à Harry quand il pouvait utiliser le Portoloin en toute sécurité.

Harry dirigea le balais volant de ses doigts blanchis et réfléchit, il réfléchit très fort pendant une durée courte et incommensurable pendant laquelle Bellatrix pouvait respirer ou ne pas respirer, pendant laquelle le professeur Quirrell lui-même avait peut-être déjà cessé de respirer depuis un moment.

Et Harry décida que tandis qu'il était possible de rattraper l'erreur consistant à gâcher le Portoloin en sa possession, il n'était pas possible que de rattraper l'erreur consistant à laisser un cerveau sans oxygène pendant trop longtemps.

Alors il tira de sa bourse le prochain Portoloin de la série et, alors qu'il arrêtait le balais volant au milieu du ciel bleu clair (maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait pas si la capacité d'un Portoloin à s'ajuster à la rotation de la Terre incluait aussi la capacité de s'adapter de façon générale à la vélocité de son nouvel environnement), il plaça le Portoloin en contact avec le balais et...

Harry marqua une pause, la brindille toujours dans sa main, sœur de celle qu'il avait brisée voilà ce qui lui semblait être deux semaines. Il sentit un réticence soudaine ; son cerveau semblait avoir appris la règle par le biais d'un processus de renforcement négatif purement neuronal que Briser des Brindilles Est Une Mauvaise Idée.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment logique alors Harry brisa quand même la brindille.

* * *

><p>Il y eut une explosion orageuse derrière la porte de métal située non loin d'Amélia, ce qui lui fit tomber le miroir qu'elle tenait et pivoter baguette en main, et alors la porte s'ouvrit grand, révélant Albus Dumbledore, debout face à un grand trou fumant dans le mur de la prison.<p>

"Amélia," dit le vieux sorcier. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa légèreté habituelle, et derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune ses yeux avaient la dureté du saphir. "Je dois quitter Azkaban et je dois le faire _maintenant_. Y a-t-il un moyen de sortir de l'enceinte qui soit plus rapide que le balais ?"

"Non -"

"Alors j'ai besoin de ton balais volant le plus rapide, immédiatement !"

Là où Amélia _voulait_ être, c'était avec l'Auror qui avait été blessé par ce Feudeymon, ou par quoi que cela ait bien pu être.

Ce qu'elle _devait_ faire, c'était découvrir ce que Dumbledore savait.

"Vous !" aboya la vieille sorcière à l'intention de l'équipe qui l'entourait. "Continuez de sécuriser les couloirs jusqu'à avoir atteint le fond, il ne se sont peut-être pas tous encore échappés !" Puis au vieux sorcier : "Deux balais. Tu pourras me mettre au courant quand on sera dans les airs."

Il y eut un duel de regards mais il ne fut pas long.

* * *

><p>Un saccade écœurante considérablement plus forte que celle qui l'avait amené à Azkaban attrapa Harry à l'abdomen, et cette fois la distance traversée fut si grande qu'il put écouter un instant de silence et observer l'espace entre les espace, la crevasse entre un lieu et l'autre.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils se projetaient loin d'Azkaban dans la direction du vent et plus rapidement que lui, le soleil qui avait brièvement brillé sur eux deux fut prestement occlus par un nuage de pluie.<p>

"Qui est derrière ça ?" cria Amélia au balais qui volait un pas derrière elle.

"L'une de deux personnes," répondit Dumbledore, "j'ignore encore laquelle. Si c'est la première, alors nous avons des ennuis. Si c'est la seconde, alors nous avons de bien plus graves ennuis."

Amélia ne s'octroya pas un soupir. "Quand sauras-tu ?"

La voix du vieux sorcier, sombre et basse, parvenait pourtant à s'élever au-dessus du vent. "Trois choses dont ils ont besoin pour atteindre la perfection, s'il s'agit de cela : la chair du plus fidèle des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sang de son plus grand ennemi, et accès à une certaine tombe. Je pensais Harry Potter à l'abri, avec leur tentative à Azkaban quasiment échouée - même si je l'ai quand même mis sous bonne garde - mais à présent j'ai bel et bien peur. Ils ont accès au Temps, quelqu'un avec un Retourneur de Temps envoie des messages pour eux ; et je soupçonne que la tentative de kidnapping sur Harry Potter a déjà eu lieu il y a quelques heures. C'est pourquoi _nous_ n'en avons pas entendu parler, puisque nous sommes à Azkaban, où le temps ne pas se nouer lui-même. Ce passé est venu après notre propre futur, vois-tu."

"Et si c'est l'autre ?" cria Amélia. Ce qu'elle avait entendu était suffisamment inquiétant ; cela semblait être le plus noir des rituels noirs, centré sur feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Le vieux sorcier, son visage à présent encore plus sombre, ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la saccade du Portoloin se fut calmée, le soleil pointait juste au-dessus de l'horizon, plus proche d'une aurore que d'un crépuscule, et leur balais flottait bas au-dessus d'une courte étendue de roche noir-orange et de sable arrangé en collines bosselées comme si quelqu'un avait pétri la pâte du sol plusieurs fois puis avait oublié de l'aplatir. Non loin, des vagues défilaient le long d'un panorama d'eau sans fin, mais le sol au-dessus duquel le balais flottait surplombait le niveau de la mer par plusieurs mètres au moins.<p>

Harry cligna des yeux face aux couleurs de l'aube et comprit que le Portoloin avait été international.

"Hé !" lui vint un vif cri féminin venu de derrière lui, et il pivota le balais volant pour regarder. Une femme d'âge mûr à l'air très affairé avait une main portée à sa bouche et l'appelait visiblement. Ses traits sympathiques, ses yeux étroits et sa peau terre d'ombre appartenaient à une ethnie peu familière à Harry ; elle était habillée de robes d'un violet vif d'un genre que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant ; et lorsque ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de nouveau elle parla avec un accent que Harry n'aurait su situer, n'étant pas un grand voyageur. "Où étais-tu ? Tu as deux heures de retard ! J'ai failli renoncer à vous voir arriver... bonjour ?"

Il y eut une brève pause. Les pensées de Harry semblaient se mouvoir étrangement, trop lentes, tout semblait distant, comme s'il y avait eut une épaisse paroi de verre entre lui et le monde et une autre entre lui et ses émotions, si bien qu'il pouvait voir mais il ne pouvait pas toucher. Cela lui était venu lorsqu'il avait vu la lumière aurorale et la sorcière sympathique, lorsqu'il avait pensé que tout cela ressemblait à une fin adéquate pour cette aventure.

Puis la sorcière se précipita et tira sa baguette ; un marmonnement sectionna les attaches qui liaient la femme émaciée au balais volant et Bellatrix fut lévitée jusqu'à un rocher sableux, ses bras squelettiques et ses jambes pâles pendantes comme des choses sans vie. "Oh, Merlin," murmura la sorcière, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..."

_Elle semble préoccupée_, pensa une chose abstraite et distance entre les deux parois de verre. _Est-ce ce qu'une véritable guérisseuse dirait ou est-ce ce que quelqu'un à qui l'on a dit de jouer un rôle dirait ?_

Comme si ce n'était pas Harry qui avait parlé mais une autre partie de lui située de l'autre côté d'une énième paroi de verre, un murmure vint de ses lèvres : "Le serpent vert sur son dos est un Animagus." Pas aigu ni froid, le murmure, seulement bas. "Il est inconscient."

La tête de la sorcière se releva brusquement pour regarder vers le nulle part d'où cette voix semblait être venue, puis elle rabaissa les yeux vers Bellatrix. "Vous n'êtes pas M. Jaffe."

"Vous parlez de l'Animagus," murmurèrent les lèvres de Harry. _Oh_, pensa le Harry derrière le verre en entendant le son de ses propres lèvres, _c'est sensé, le professeur Quirrell doit avoir utilisé un autre nom._

"Depuis quand est-_il_ - bah, quelle importance." La sorcière plaça sa baguette sur le nez du serpent pendant un moment puis secoua vivement la tête. "Rien qu'une journée de repos ne saura guérir. _Elle..._"

"Pouvez-vous le réveiller maintenant ?" murmurèrent les lèvres de Harry. _Est-ce une bonne idée ?_ pensa-t-il, mais ses lèvres semblaient clairement penser que c'était le cas.

Encore le vif secouement de tête. "Si un Innerver n'a pas fonctionné -" commença-t-elle.

"Je ne m'y suis pas essayé," murmurèrent les lèvres de Harry.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi - oh, pas grave. _Innerver_."

Il y eut une pause puis un serpent rampa lentement hors de son harnais. La tête verte s'éleva lentement, regarda autour d'elle.

L'espace se brouilla et le professeur Quirrell se tint là, et l'instant d'après il tombait à genoux.

"Allonge-toi," dit la sorcière sans lever les yeux de Bellatrix. "C'est toi qu'es là, Jérémie ?"

"Oui," dit le professeur de Défense d'une voix plutôt rauque avant de s'allonger précautionneusement sur une portion relativement plate du rocher sableux et orangé. Il n'était pas aussi pâle que Bellatrix mais son visage était comme exsangue sous la faible lueur de l'aurore. "Salutations, mademoiselle Chomblechette."

"Je t'ai dit," fit la sorcière avec une dureté dans sa voix et un léger sourire sur son visage, "de m'appeler Crystal, on n'est pas en Angleterre, pas de ces formalités ici. _Et_ ce sera Docteur maintenant, pas mademoiselle."

"Mes excuses, docteur Chomblechette," accompagné d'un gloussement sec.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit quelque peu mais sa voix se durcit d'autant plus. "Qui est ton ami ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir." Le professeur de Défense était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

"À quel point ça a mal tourné ?"

Une sécheresse certaine : "Tu pourras le lire demain dans n'importe quel journal doté d'une rubrique internationale."

La baguette de la sorcière tapait ici ou là, appuyait et sondait toute la surface du corps de Bellatrix. "Tu m'as manqué, Jérémie."

"Vraiment ?" dit le professeur de Défense d'un ton légèrement surpris.

"Même pas un tout petit peu. Si je ne t'en devais pas une..."

Le professeur de Défense entama un rire qui se rapprocha ensuite de la quinte de toux.

_T'en penses quoi ?_ dit Serpentard au Critique Interne tandis que Harry écoutait de derrière les murs de verre. _C'est un numéro ou c'est pour de vrai ?_

_Saurais pas dire_, répondit le Critique Interne de Harry. _Je suis pas en grande forme critique pour l'instant._

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée d'un bon moyen d'obtenir plus d'information ?_ dit Serdaigle.

Encore le souffle venu du vide au-dessus du balais : "Quelles sont les chances qu'on puisse annuler tout ce qui lui a été fait ?"

"Oh, voyons. Légilimancie et rituels noirs inconnus, dix ans pour que ça se mette en place, puis dix ans d'exposition aux Détraqueurs ? Défaire _ça_ ? Vous êtes complètement toqué, M. Qui-Que-Vous-Soyez. La question est de savoir s'il _reste_ quoi que ce soit, et je dirais peut-être une chance sur trois -" La sorcière s'interrompit soudain. Lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sa voix était plus basse. "Si vous étiez son ami avant... alors non, vous ne la retrouverez jamais. Mieux vaut que vous le compreniez maintenant."

_Je vote numéro_ dit le Critique Interne. _Elle ne déblatérerait pas tout ça pour répondre à une seule question à moins d'avoir été en train d'attendre une opportunité de le faire._

_Noté, mais j'y accorde une confiance réduite_, dit Serdaigle. _Il est très difficile de ne pas laisser ses soupçons contrôler ses perceptions lorsqu'on essaie de mesurer des preuves aussi subtiles._

"Quelle potion lui as-tu donnée ?" dit la sorcière après avoir ouvert la bouche de Bellatrix et y avoir jeté un coup d'œil alors que sa baguette l'illuminait de multiples flashs colorés.

L'homme allongé au sol dit calmement : "Pimentine -"

"_Tu as perdu la tête ?_"

Encore la quinte de rire.

"Elle va dormir pendant une semaine, avec de la chance," dit la sorcière avant de claquer la langue. "J'imagine que je t'enverrai une chouette quand elle ouvrira les yeux pour que tu puisses revenir et la convaincre pour ce Vœu Indéfaisable. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour l'empêcher de me liquider sur place si jamais elle arrive à bouger dans le mois qui vient ?"

Les yeux toujours fermés, le professeur de Défense prit une feuille de papier de ses robes ; un moment plus tard, des mots commencèrent à apparaître à sa surface, accompagnés de petites volutes de fumées. Lorsque la fumée eut cessé de s'élever, le papier lévita en direction de la femme.

Elle regarda le papier avec ses sourcils arqués et eut un reniflement sardonique : "Il vaudrait mieux que ça marche, Jérémie, ou ma dernière volonté et mon testament diront que tous mes biens constituent une prime pour la personne qui aura ta tête. En parlant de ça -"

Le professeur de Défense chercha de nouveau dans ses robes et jeta à la sorcière un sac qui émit un cliquetis. La sorcière l'attrapa, le soupesa, et eut un bruit de contentement.

Puis elle se leva et la pâle femme squelettique lévita à côté d'elle. "Je rentre," dit la sorcière. "Je ne peux pas commencer à travailler ici."

"Attends," dit le professeur de Défense, et d'un geste il récupéra sa baguette depuis la main et l'étui de Bellatrix. Puis il orienta la baguette vers Bellatrix et fit un petit geste circulaire accompagné d'un discret "_Oubliettes_".

"_Ça suffit_," lâcha la sorcière, "je la sors d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne fasse encore plus de dégâts...". Un bras entoura la forme osseuse de Bellatrix Black et la serra contre la sorcière, puis elles disparurent toutes deux au puissant POP! d'un Transplanage.

Et ce lieu bosselé devint silencieux, hormis le discret flot des vagues qui passaient et un léger souffle de vent.

_Je pense que le numéro est terminé_, dit le Critique Interne. _Je lui mets deux sur cinq. Ce n'est probablement pas une actrice très expérimentée._

_Je me demande si une vraie guérisseuse semblerait plus fausse qu'une actrice à qui l'on aurait dit d'en jouer une ? _médita Serdaigle.

Comme de regarder une émission de télévision, c'était ça, comme de regarder une émission de télévision dont les personnages ne suscitait aucune empathie particulière, c'était là tout ce qui pouvait être vu et ressenti depuis l'autre côté des murs de verre.

Harry parvint sans savoir comment à déplacer ses lèvres lui-même, à envoyer sa propre voix dans l'air toujours auroral, puis il fut surpris d'entendre sa question : "Et sinon, vous êtes combien de personnes différentes ?"

L'homme pâle allongé au sol ne rit pas mais depuis le balais Harry put voir le coin des lèvres du professeur Quirrell qui se recourbaient, la lisière du sourire sardonique familier. "Je ne peux pas prétendre m'être embêté à en garder le compte. Et vous, combien en êtes-vous ?"

Entendre cette réponse n'aurait pas dû autant secouer le Harry intérieur et pourtant il se sentait - il se sentait - instable, comme si son centre avait été soustrait -

Oh.

"Excusez-moi," dit la voix de Harry. Le caractère distant et détaché de celle-ci reflétait maintenant l'effacement que Harry ressentait. "Je pense que je vais m'évanouir dans quelques secondes."

"Utilisez le quatrième Portoloin que je vous donné, celui dont j'ai dit que c'était notre refuge de secours," dit l'homme allongé au sol calmement mais rapidement. "Ce sera plus sûr là-bas. Et continuez de porter votre cape."

La main libre de Harry récupéra une autre brindille depuis sa bourse et la brisa.

Il y eut une autre saccade de Portoloin, une saccade internationalement lointaine, et il fut dans un endroit noir.

"_Lumos_," dirent les lèvres de Harry alors qu'une partie de lui évaluait la sûreté de l'ensemble.

Il était à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt Moldu, un entrepôt désert.

Ses jambes descendirent du balais et s'allongèrent au sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une petite fraction de son être intima à sa lumière de s'éteindre avant que les ténèbres ne le recouvrent.

* * *

><p>"Où iras-tu ?" cria Amélia. Ils étaient presque à la limite de l'enceinte.<p>

"En arrière dans le temps pour protéger Harry Potter," dit le vieux sorcier, et avant qu'Amélia ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir ses lèvres pour demander s'il voulait de l'aide, elle ressentit elle ressentit le passage d'un bord à l'autre de la lisière de l'enceinte.

Il y eut un pop de Transplanage et le sorcier et le phénix disparurent, laissant derrière eux le balais emprunté.


	60. L'Expérience de Prison de Stanford, pt10

"Debout."

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'il s'éveillait dans un halètement étranglé accompagné d'une convulsion de son corps allongé. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucun rêve ; peut-être que son cerveau avait été trop épuisé pour rêver, car il lui semblait n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'un instant avant d'avoir entendu ce mot.

"Vous devez vous éveiller," dit la voix de Quirinus Quirrell. "Je vous ai donné autant de temps que possible mais il serait sage de garder au moins une utilisation du Retourneur de Temps en réserve. Nous allons bientôt devoir revenir quatre heures en arrière, chez _Marie_, et donner sous tous rapports l'impression que nous n'avons rien fait d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Je souhaitais vous parler avant cela."

Harry s'assit lentement au milieu des ténèbres. Son corps lui faisait mal, et pas seulement aux endroits où il avait reposé sur du béton. Des images se chevauchèrent les unes les autres dans sa mémoire, tout ce dont son cerveau inconscient, trop fatigué pour cela, n'avait pu se décharger sous la forme d'un bon cauchemar.

Douze terribles néants lévitant le long d'un couloir, corrodant le métal autour d'eux, les lumières tamisées, la température chutant à mesure que les vides essaient de drainer toute vie hors du monde -

Peau d'une blancheur de craie, étirée à la surface des os qui demeurent une fois la graisse et les muscles disparus -

Une porte de métal -

La voix d'une femme -

_Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît -_

_Je ne sais plus comment mes enfants s'appellent -_

_Ne pars pas, ne l'emmène pas, non non non -_

"Quel était cet endroit ?" dit Harry d'une voix rauque, d'une voix qui sortait de sa gorge comme de l'eau qu'on aurait forcée à traverser un tuyau trop étroit, d'une voix qui dans ces ténèbres semblait aussi brisée que l'avait été celle de Bellatrix Black. "_Quel était cet endroit ? Ce n'était pas une prison, c'était L'ENFER !_"

"L'enfer ?" dit la voix calme du professeur de Défense. "Vous voulez dire le fantasme de punition Chrétien ? J'imagine qu'il existe une ressemblance."

"Comment -" la voix de Harry était bloquée comme si quelque chose d'énorme s'était logé dans sa gorge. "Comment - comment ont-ils pu -" Des _gens_ ont construit cet endroit, quelqu'un a _fait_ Azkaban, ils l'ont fait _sciemment_, ils l'ont fait _délibérément_, cette femme, elle avait des enfants, des enfants dont elle ne pouvait plus se souvenir, un juge a _décidé_ que cela lui soit infligé, quelqu'un a dû la _traîner_ jusqu'à cette cellule et la fermer à clé alors qu'elle hurlait, quelqu'un l'a nourrie tous les jours et est reparti _sans la laisser sortir -_

"_COMMENT DES GENS PEUVENT-ILS FAIRE ÇA ?"_

"Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ?" dit le professeur de Défense. Une pâle lumière bleue éclaira alors l'entrepôt, révélant un haut toit caverneux et un sol poussiéreux tous deux faits de béton ; ainsi que le professeur Quirrell, assis à une certaine distance de Harry, le dos appuyé contre un mur peint ; la pâle lumière bleue transformait les murs en parois de glaciers, la poussière au sol en mouchetures de neige, et l'homme lui-même était devenu une sculpture de glace enveloppée de ténèbres là où ses robes noires le recouvraient. "En quoi les prisonniers d'Azkaban leur sont-ils utiles ?"

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et émit un croassement. Aucun mot ne sortit.

Un léger sourire fit trembler les lèvres du professeur de Défense. "Vous savez, M. Potter, si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en était venu à régner sur l'Angleterre Magique et avait construit un lieu tel qu'Azkaban, il l'aurait fait pour le plaisir de voir ses ennemis souffrir. Et si au lieu de cela il avait commencé à trouver leur souffrance déplaisante, eh bien, il aurait ordonné qu'Azkaban soit démolie le lendemain même. Quant à ceux qui ont réellement créé Azkaban, ceux qui ne l'ont pas démolie tout en prêchant de nobles sermons et en s'imaginant ne _pas_ être méchants... eh bien M. Potter, je pense que si j'avais à choisir entre prendre le thé avec eux ou avec Vous-Savez-Qui, je me découvrirais être moins heurté dans mes sensibilités par le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Harry, sa voix tremblait, il avait lu l'expérience classique au sujet de la psychologie des prisons, les étudiants ordinaires qui étaient devenus sadiques à l'instant où ils s'étaient vus assigner le rôle de garde de prison ; seulement Harry comprit à cet instant que l'expérience ne s'était pas penchée sur la bonne question, sur la question la plus importante, ils n'avaient pas examiné les personnes-clés, pas les gardiens de prison mais _le reste de la population_, "je ne comprends vraiment pas, professeur Quirrell, comment des gens peuvent-ils simplement se tenir là et laisser ces choses se produire, _pourquoi_ l'Angleterre magique _fait-elle ça_ -" la voix de Harry se tut.

Les yeux du professeur de Défense avaient la même teinte qu'à l'accoutumée car cette pâle lumière bleue était de la même couleur que ses iris, que ces fragments de glace à jamais saisis. "M. Potter, bienvenue : ceci est votre première rencontre avec les réalités de la politique. Que ces misérables créatures à Azkaban ont-elles à offrir à une faction ou à une autre ? Qui gagnerait à les aider ? En se mettant officiellement de leur côté, un politicien s'associerait à des criminels, à de la faiblesse, à des choses dégoûtantes auxquelles les gens préfèrent ne pas penser. En revanche, ce politicien pourrait démontrer sa force et sa cruauté en demandant des peines plus longues ; après tout, démontrer sa force requiert une victime à écraser. Et la populace applaudit car il est dans ses instincts de soutenir le vainqueur." Un rire froidement amusé. "Vous voyez M. Potter, personne ne croit tout à fait qu'_il_ ira à Azkaban, et les gens n'y voient donc aucune conséquence néfaste pour eux. Quant à ce qu'ils infligent aux autres... j'imagine que l'on vous a un jour dit qu'ils se préoccupent de ce genre de choses ? C'est un mensonge, M. Potter, la plupart des gens ne s'en préoccupent pas le moins du monde, et si vous n'aviez pas mené une enfance en grande partie cloîtrée, vous l'auriez remarqué il y a longtemps. Consolez-vous ainsi : ceux aujourd'hui prisonniers à Azkaban ont voté pour ces ministres de la Magie qui s'étaient engagés à rapprocher leur cellule des Détraqueurs. J'admets, M. Potter, avoir peu d'espoir pour la démocratie en tant que forme de gouvernement efficace, mais j'admire la poésie qu'elle dégage lorsqu'elle rend ses victimes complices de leur propre destruction."

Récemment redevenu cohérent, le moi de Harry menaçait de se fracasser à nouveau ; les mots tombaient comme des coups de marteau sur sa conscience, ils le ramenaient pas à pas au-dessus du précipice où se tapissait une vaste abysse ; il essaya de trouver quelque chose qui le sauverait, une répartie maline qui réfuterait les mots, mais elle ne vint pas.

Le regard du professeur Quirrell sur Harry reflétait plus de curiosité que d'autorité. "M. Potter, il est très facile de comprendre comment Azkaban a été construite et comment elle continue d'exister. Les hommes se soucient de leurs perspectives de perte et de gain propres ; leur cruauté et leur négligence ne connaît aucune limite tant qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que cela ait des répercussions sur eux. Tous les autres sorciers de ce pays ne sont au fond pas différents de celui qui souhaitait régner sur eux, Vous-Savez-Qui ; il ne leur manque que son pouvoir et sa... franchise."

Les mains du garçon étaient serrées si fort que ses ongles pénétraient sa paume, mais il aurait été impossible de voir si ses doigts étaient blancs, ou si son visage était pâle, car la faible lumière bleue transformait tout en ombre et en glace. "Vous avez un jour offert de me soutenir si mon ambition était de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. En est-ce la raison, professeur ?"

Le professeur de Défense inclina sa tête, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. "Apprenez tout ce que j'ai à vous apprendre, M. Potter, et vous finirez par diriger ce pays. Vous pourrez alors abattre la prison que la démocratie a créé si vous trouvez alors qu'Azkaban vous rebute encore. Que cela vous plaise ou non, M. Potter, vous savez aujourd'hui que votre volonté entre en conflit avec celle de la population de ce pays et que lorsque cela se produit, vous ne vous inclinez pas, vous ne vous soumettez pas à leur décision. Et qu'ils le sachent ou pas, que vous le reconnaissiez ou pas, vous êtes par conséquent leur prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Sous l'inébranlable lumière monochromatique le garçon et le professeur de Défense ressemblaient tous deux à des statues de glace immobiles, les iris de leurs yeux réduites, sous cette lumière, à des couleurs en apparence très semblables.

Harry regarda droit dans ces yeux pâles. Toutes les questions longtemps refoulées, celles dont il s'était dit qu'il les laissait en suspens jusqu'aux Ides de mai. Harry savait maintenant que cela avait été un mensonge, qu'il s'était aveuglé, qu'il était resté silencieux par peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre. Et à présent tout parvenait à ses lèvres en même temps. "Lors de notre premier jour de cours, vous avez essayé de convaincre mes camarades que j'étais un tueur."

"Vous l'êtes." Amusé. "Mais si votre question est de savoir pourquoi je le leur ai _dit_, M. Potter, la réponse est que vous découvrirez que l'ambiguïté est un grand allié sur la route vers le pouvoir. Donnez des signes de Serpentard un jour, contredisez-les le lendemain avec des signes de Gryffondor ; et les Serpentard pourront croire ce qu'ils souhaitent croire tandis que les Gryffondors se persuaderont de vous soutenir. Tant qu'il y a incertitude, les gens peuvent croire ce qui semble être à leur avantage. Et tant que vous semblez fort, tant que vous semblez gagner, leurs instincts leur disent qu'il est à leur avantage d'être de votre côté. Si vous marchez toujours dans l'ombre, la lumière et les ténèbres vous suivront toutes deux."

"Et," dit le garçon d'une voix égale, "que voulez-_vous_ tirer de tout cela ?"

Le professeur Quirrell s'était incliné en arrière, dos contre le mur, plaçant son visage dans l'ombre, ses yeux passant d'une glace pâle à des crevasses ténébreuses semblables à celles de sa forme animale. "Je souhaite que l'Angleterre devienne forte sous l'égide d'un meneur fort ; cela _est_ mon souhait. Quant à mes raisons," dit le professeur Quirrell avec un sourire sans joie, "je pense qu'elles resteront miennes."

"Cette sensation funeste que je ressens autour de vous." Les mots devenaient de plus en plus difficile à prononcer à mesure que le propos dansait de plus en plus près d'une chose terrible et interdite. "Vous avez toujours su ce qu'elle signifie."

"J'ai eu plusieurs idées," dit le professeur Quirrell, et son visage était inscrutable. "Et je ne dirais pas encore tout ce que j'ai deviné. Mais je vous dirai cela : c'est _votre_ perte qui flamboie lorsque nous sommes proches, pas la mienne."

Pour une fois, le cerveau de Harry parvint à marquer cette affirmation comme étant douteuse, comme un mensonge possible, au lieu de croire tout ce qu'il entendait. "Pourquoi vous transformez-vous parfois en zombie ?"

"Raisons personnelles," dit le professeur Quirrell sans le moindre humour dans la voix.

"Quel était votre véritable but en sauvant Bellatrix ?"

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de contrôler sa respiration et de maintenir le rythme de celle-ci.

Enfin le professeur de Défense haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. "Je vous l'ai pratiquement expliqué en détail, M. Potter. Je vous ai dit tout ce que vous auriez eu besoin de savoir pour déduire la réponse si vous aviez été assez mûr pour considérer la question évidente. Bellatrix Black était la plus puissante des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa loyauté la plus assurée de toutes ; elle était la personne avec le plus de chances de recevoir en confidence une partie de celles des connaissances de Serpentard qui auraient dues être vôtres."

La colère monta lentement en Harry, la rage lente, quelque chose de terrible qui commençait à bouillir dans son sang, dans quelques instants il dirait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas dire alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans un entrepôt désert -

"Mais elle _était_ innocente," dit le professeur de Défense. Il ne souriait pas. "Et le degré auquel tous ses choix lui furent enlevés, tant et si bien qu'elle n'eut jamais la chance de souffrir de ses _propres_ erreurs... cela m'a semblé _excessif_, M. Potter. Si elle ne vous révèle rien d'utile -" Le professeur de Défense eut un autre petit haussement d'épaules. "Je ne considérerai pas que cette journée de travail aura été gâchée."

"Que c'est altruiste de votre part," dit Harry d'une voix froide. "Donc si tous les sorciers sont comme Vous-Savez-Qui en leur for intérieur, seriez-vous donc une exception ?"

Les yeux du professeur de Défense étaient toujours dans l'ombre, des abîmes noires dont le regard ne pouvait être croisé. "Disons que c'est un caprice, M. Potter. Il m'amuse parfois de jouer le rôle du héros. Qui sait si Vous-Savez-Qui ne dirait pas de même."

Harry ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois -

Et découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas poser la dernière question, la dernière et la plus importante, il ne pouvait pas faire sortir les mots. Même si un tel refus était interdit à un rationaliste, en dépit de toutes les fois où il avait récité la litanie de Tarski et la litanie de Gendlin, en dépit de celles où il avait fait le serment que ce qui pouvait être détruit par la vérité devait l'être, il ne put alors se pousser à prononcer sa dernière question à voix haute. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pensait pas correctement, même s'il savait qu'il était censé valoir mieux que cela, il ne parvint pas à le dire.

"Maintenant c'est à mon tour de vous interroger." Le dos du professeur Quirrell se raidit contre le mur glacé de béton peint. "Je me demandais, M. Potter, si aviez le moindre commentaire sur le fait que vous avez failli me tuer et faire échouer notre entreprise commune. Je crois comprendre que dans de tels cas, une excuse constitue un signe de respect. Mais vous ne m'en avez pas offert. Est-ce seulement que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le temps de le faire, M. Potter ?"

Le ton était calme, le tranchant si discret et fin qu'il vous aurait traversé de part en part avant que vous ayez pu vous rendre compte que l'on était en train de vous tuer.

Et Harry se contenta de regarder le professeur de Défense avec ses yeux froids, ses yeux qui jamais plus ne cilleraient devant quoi que ce soit ; plus même devant la mort. Il n'était plus à Azkaban, il n'avait plus peur de la partie de lui-même qui ignorait la peur ; et la gemme qu'il était avait pivoté pour faire face à la tension, elle était passée en douceur d'une facette à l'autre, de la lumière aux ténèbres, de la chaleur au froid.

_Un stratagème voulu, destiné à me faire me sentir coupable, à me pousser à me soumettre ?_

_Une émotion réelle ?_

"Je vois," dit le professeur Quirrell. "J'imagine que cela répond -"

"Non," dit le garçon d'une voix calme et froide, "vous ne réussirez pas à orienter la conversation aussi facilement, professeur. J'ai fait des efforts considérables dans le but de vous protéger et de vous faire sortir d'Azkaban en sécurité _après_ que j'ai cru avoir découvert que vous aviez tenté de tuer un policier. Y compris faire face à douze Détraqueurs sans Patronus. Je me demande si vous m'auriez remercié si je m'étais excusé lorsque vous me l'avez demandé. Ou ais-je raison de penser que c'était ma soumission que vous exigiez ici, et non pas seulement mon respect ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la voix du professeur Quirrell vint en réponse, ouvertement glaciale, dangereuse, débarrassée de toute volonté de masquer ce danger. "Il semble que vous ne parveniez toujours pas à vous laisser perdre, M. Potter."

Les ténèbres du regard imperturbable de Harry englobaient le professeur de Défense et le réduisaient à une simple créature mortelle. "Oh, et hésitez-_vous_ maintenant à faire semblant de perdre contre moi, à prétendre vous soumettre à ma colère afin de préserver vos plans ? L'idée de fausses excuses vous a-t-elle seulement _traversé l'esprit _? Moi non plus, professeur Quirrell."

Le professeur de Défense eut un rire bas et sans humour, un rire plus vide que le néant entre les étoiles, aussi dangereuse qu'un espace empli de radiations dures. "Non M. Potter, vous n'avez pas du tout appris votre leçon."

"J'ai songé à perdre de nombreuses fois à Azkaban," dit le garçon d'une voix maîtrisée. "J'ai songé que je devrais simplement abandonner et me rendre aux Aurors. Il aurait été sensé de perdre. J'ai entendu votre voix me le dire dans mon esprit, et je l'aurais _fait_ si j'avais été seul. Mais je ne suis pas parvenu à me permettre de _vous _perdre."

Ils furent alors silencieux pendant un moment ; comme si le professeur de Défense ne savait pas tout à fait quoi répondre à cela.

"Je suis curieux," dit enfin ce dernier. "Pour quoi exactement pensez-vous que je devrais m'excuser ? Je vous au donné des instructions précises en cas de combat. Vous deviez rester au sol, hors de mon chemin, et ne pratiquer aucune magie. Vous avez violé ces instructions et avez fait échouer la mission."

"Je n'ai pris aucune décision," dit le garçon d'une voix calme, "il n'y a eu aucun choix, seulement le souhait qu'un Auror ne meure pas, et mon Patronus était là. Pour que ce souhait n'ai jamais eu lieu, vous auriez dû me prévenir de la possibilité que vous bluffiez en utilisant un sort de Mort. Par défaut, je pars du principe que si vous pointez votre baguette vers quelqu'un et que vous dites Avada Kedavra, c'est parce que vous souhaitez voir cette personne mourir. Cela ne devrait-il pas être la première règle de sécurité des Sortilèges Impardonnables ?"

"Les règles sont bonnes pour les duels," dit le professeur de Défense. Une partie du froid était revenu dans sa voix. "Et l'art du duel est un sport, pas une branche de la magie de combat. Dans un véritable combat, un sortilège qui ne peut être arrêté et _doit_ être évité constitue une tactique indispensable. Je pensais que cela vous serait apparu comme évident, mais il semble que j'ai mal jugé de votre intellect."

"Il me semble aussi imprudent," dit le garçon, continuant comme si l'autre n'avait pas parlé, "de ne pas _me dire_ que tout sortilège que je lancerai sur vous risquerai de nous tuer tous deux. Et s'il y avait eu un incident, et si j'avais dû essayer un Innerver ou un sortilège de lévitation ? Cette ignorance, que vous avez permise pour un but que je ne peux deviner, a aussi joué un rôle dans cette catastrophe."

Il y eut un autre silence. Les yeux du professeur s'étaient plissés et il avait l'air légèrement perplexe, comme s'il venait de rencontrer une situation totalement inconnue ; mais il ne parla pourtant pas.

"Eh bien," dit le garçon. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas détournés de ceux du professeur de Défense. "Je regrette certainement de vous avoir fait du mal, professeur. Mais je ne pense pas que cette situation mérite que je me soumette. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien compris le concept d'excuse, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'une situation comme celle-ci ; vous donner mes regrets mais pas ma soumission, est-ce comme de dire que je suis désolé ?"

Encore ce rire froid, froid et plus sombre que le vide entre les étoiles.

"Je ne pourrais le savoir," dit le professeur de Défense, "je n'ai moi non plus jamais compris le concept d'excuse. Il semble que ce stratagème serait inutile entre nous, puisque nous le savons tous deux être un mensonge. Alors n'en parlons plus. Les dettes que nous devons l'un à l'autre finiront un jour par être payées."

Un silence, pendant un moment.

"Au fait," dit le garçon. "Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais construit Azkaban, quelles que soient les personnes destinées à y être placées. Et elle mourrait plutôt que de faire du mal à un innocent. Je mentionne ça parce que vous avez dit plus tôt qu'au fond, tous les sorciers étaient comme Vous-Savez-Qui, et c'est une affirmation factuellement erronée. M'en serais rendu compte plus tôt si je n'avais pas été," le garçon eut un bref sourire lugubre, "stressé".

Les yeux du professeur de Défense étaient mi-clos, son visage distant. "L'intérieur des gens ne ressemble pas toujours à leur apparence, M. Potter. Peut-être souhaite-t-elle simplement que les autres la voie comme une bonne fille. Elle ne peut pas utiliser le Patronus -"

"Hah," dit le garçon ; son sourire semblait maintenant plus réel, plus chaud. "Elle a des difficultés exactement pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Il y a assez de lumière en elle pour détruire des Détraqueurs, j'en suis sûr. Elle ne pourrait pas _s'empêcher_ de les détruire, même au prix de sa vie..." le garçon laissa sa phrase en suspens puis sa voix reprit : "_je_ ne suis pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour le faire, peut-être pas ; mais ces gens existent, et elle en fait partie."

Sèchement. "Elle est jeune, et faire montre de gentillesse lui coûte peu."

Un silence répondit à cela. Puis le garçon dit : "Professeur, je dois vous poser une question : quand vous voyez quelque chose qui est sombre et lugubre, cela ne vous vient-il jamais à l'esprit d'essayer de l'_améliorer_ d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Par exemple : oui, quelque chose tourne horriblement mal dans l'esprit des gens et les voilà qui pensent que c'est génial de torturer des criminels, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'au fond ils sont réellement maléfiques ; et peut-être qu'en leur prodiguant les bons enseignements, en leur montrant que ce qu'ils font est mal, on pourrait changer -"

Le professeur Quirrell rit alors, sans le néant de tout à l'heure. "Ah, M. Potter, j'oublie parfois à quel point vous être jeune. Vous auriez plus de facilité à changer la couleur du ciel." Un autre gloussement, plus froid. "Et la raison pour laquelle il vous est facile de pardonner de tels idiots et d'avoir une haute opinion d'eux, M. Potter, est que vous n'avez pas été douloureusement atteint. Vous aurez moins d'affection pour les idiots communs après que leur sottises vous auront pour la première fois coûté quelque chose qui vous est cher. Qui sait, peut-être comme une centaine de vos propres Gallions plutôt que la mort atroce de cent inconnus." Le professeur de Défense avait un fin sourire. Il sortit une montre de poche de ses robes et l'observa. "Partons maintenant, si nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire."

"Vous n'avez aucune question au sujet des choses impossibles que j'ai accomplies à Azkaban ?"

"Non," dit le professeur de Défense. "Je crois en avoir déjà compris la majeure partie. Quant au reste, il m'est trop rare de trouver une personne qui ne m'est pas immédiatement et entièrement transparente, qu'elle soient amie ou alliée. Je finirai de démêler ces puzzles vous concernant par moi-même, en temps et heure."

Le professeur de Défense se releva en poussant sur le mur de ses mains, avec une élégance cependant trop lente. Le garçon l'imita avec moins de grâce.

Puis ce dernier laissa échapper la dernière question, la plus terrible, celle qu'il n'avait pas pue poser plus tôt ; comme si la prononcer à voix haute l'aurait rendue réelle, et comme si elle n'était pas déjà amplement évidente.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme les autres enfants de mon âge ?"

* * *

><p>Dans une petite contre-allée déserte du Chemin de Traverse, là où des restes d'ordures qu'on avait pas fait disparaître pouvaient être vus, coincés dans la rainure entre la rue de brique et le flanc des immeubles qui l'entourait, au côté de poussières éparpillées et d'autres signes de négligence, un vieux sorcier et son phénix Transplanèrent.<p>

Le sorcier fouillait déjà dans ses robes à la recherche de son sablier lorsque par habitude, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point au hasard situé entre la route et le mur afin de le mémoriser -

Et le vieux sorcier cligna les yeux de surprise ; un morceau de parchemin se trouvait là.

Un froncement de sourcils traversa le visage d'Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, se saisissait du fragment et le dépliait.

Sur celui-ci se trouvait un seul mot : "NON". Rien de plus.

Le sorcier le laissa lentement s'échapper de ses doigts. Il se pencha d'un air absent au-dessus du pavé et ramassa le morceau de parchemin le plus proche, un morceau remarquablement similaire à celui qu'il venait de prendre ; il le toucha de sa baguette, et un moment plus tard s'y trouvait le même mot : "NON", de la même écriture, la sienne.

Le vieux sorcier avait escompté revenir trois heures en arrière, au moment où Harry Potter était arrivé au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait déjà observé le garçon quitter Poudlard grâce à ses appareils, et cela ne pouvait être défait (sa seule tentative de tromper ses propres appareils, et donc de contrôler le Temps sans altérer sa propre perspective sur celui-ci, s'était achevée par un désastre suffisamment conséquent pour le dissuader de jamais retenter de telles ruses). Il avait espéré retrouver le garçon à l'instant de son arrivée et le mener dans un endroit sûr autre que Poudlard (car ses instruments n'avaient pas fait voir le retour du garçon). Mais à présent -

"Un paradoxe si je le récupère immédiatement après son arrivée au Chemin de Traverse ?" murmura le vieux sorcier dans sa barbe. "Peut-être n'ont-ils pas mis en route leur plan de dévaliser Azkaban avant d'avoir confirmé son arrivée ici... ou alors... peut-être..."

* * *

><p>Béton peint, sol dur, toit élevé, deux silhouettes face à face. Une entité portait la forme d'un homme approchant la quarantaine et qui devenait déjà chauve, et un autre esprit portait la forme d'un garçon de onze ans avec une cicatrice sur le front. Glace et ombre, pâle lumière bleue.<p>

"Je ne sais pas," dit l'homme.

Le garçon se contenta de le regarder. Puis il dit : "Oh, vraiment ?"

"Vraiment," dit l'homme. "Je ne sais rien, et je ne dirai rien de ce dont je me doute. Mais je dirai ceci -"


	61. EPS, Secret et franchise, pt 11

Ils tourbillonnèrent au travers les flammes vertes et virevoltèrent au travers du réseau de cheminées tandis que le cœur de Minerva battait au rythme d'une horreur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis dix ans et trois mois jusqu'à ce que les passages situés entre les plis de l'espace aient un soubresaut et les expulsent dans le hall de Gringotts (c'était l'arrivé de cheminée la plus sûre du Chemin de Traverse, la connexion la plus difficile à intercepter et la façon la plus rapide de quitter Poudlard sans phénix). Un employé gobelin se tourna vers eux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il entama un salut respectueux -

_Détermination, Destination, Délibération !_

Et ils furent tous deux dans l'allée située derrière Chez Marie, baguettes déjà sorties et levées, déjà dos à dos, les paroles d'un sortilège anti-Désillusion déjà aux lèvres de Severus.

L'allée était vide.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder Severus, la baguette de ce dernier s'abattait déjà sur sa propre tête dans un bruit semblable à celui un œuf qui se brisait et ses lèvres prononçaient déjà les mots de l'invisible ; il adopta les couleurs de son environnement et devint un amalgame flou de leur image, puis l'amalgame, correspondit parfaitement à ce qui se trouvait derrière lui et il n'y eut alors plus rien.

Elle abaissa sa baguette et fit un pas en avant afin de recevoir sa propre Désillusion -

Derrière elle, le son immanquable d'un feu qui naissait.

Elle pivota et vit Albus, sa longue baguette déjà dans sa main droite, prête. Ses yeux étaient sombres derrière les demi-cercles de ses lunettes et Fumseck, sur son épaule, avait ouvert ses ailes de feu, prêt à l'envol vol comme au combat.

"Albus !" dit-elle. "Je pensais -" Elle venait de le voir quitter Azkaban et elle pensait que même les phénix ne pouvaient en revenir si facilement.

Puis elle comprit.

"Elle s'est échappée," dit Albus. "Ton Patronus l'a-t-il trouvé ?"

Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent, l'horreur qui coulait dans ses veines se solidifia. "Il a dit qu'il était là, aux lavabos -"

"Espérons qu'il a dit vrai," dit Albus, puis la baguette frappa sa tête et lui procura la sensation d'une eau s'écoulant sur elle ; un instant plus tard ils fonçaient tous les quatre (même Fumseck avait été rendu invisible même si l'on pouvait parfois voir une lueur flamboyante là où il venait de passer) vers l'entrée du restaurant. Il s'interrompirent devant la porte pendant que Albus murmurait quelque chose et soudain l'un des clients visibles à travers la vitre se leva, un air absent sur le visage, puis ouvrit la porte comme pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur à la recherche d'une connaissance ; et ils étaient entrés, dépassant les clients insouciants (Minerva savait que Severus gravait leur visage dans sa mémoire et qu'Albus saurait repérer toute Désillusion) en direction du panneau qui indiquait l'emplacement des lavabos -

Une vieille porte de bois marquée d'une pancarte s'ouvrit grand et quatre sauveurs invisibles prirent les toilettes d'assaut.

Le petite pièce était vide et l'évier témoignait d'une utilisation récentes mais aucun signe de Harry, seulement une feuille de papier laissée sur le couvercle refermé des toilettes.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

La feuille de papier s'éleva lorsqu'Albus s'en saisit, et un moment plus tard elle fut projetée vers Minerva.

_M: Que le Choixpeau m'a-t-il dit de vous dire ?_

_- H_

"Ah," dit Minerva sous le coup de la surprise, et son esprit mit un moment à remettre la question dans son contexte car même si ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on oubliait elle n'avait pas vraiment eu ce _genre_ de choses en tête - "que suis une jeune impudente et que je devrais déguerpir de sa pelouse."

"_Hein ?_" dit le vide de la voix d'Albus comme si même lui pouvait être surpris.

La tête de Harry Potter apparut alors, suspendue à côté des toilettes, le visage froid et alerte, le Harry trop adulte qu'elle avait parfois vu, ses yeux dardant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

"Que se passe-" commença le garçon.

Albus, de nouveau visible, tout comme Fumseck et McGonagall, s'avança immédiatement, tendit la main gauche, arracha un cheveu de la tête de Harry (produisant un cri surpris chez le garçon) que Minerva accepta dans sa paume ; un instant plus tard Albus souleva le garçon en majeure partie invisible dans ses bras, il y eut un flash de feu rouge et or...

Et Harry Potter fut en sécurité.

Minerva fit quelques pas en avant, s'appuya contre le mur proche de là où Albus et Harry s'étaient trouvé et essaya de retrouver son calme.

Elle avait... perdu quelques habitudes pendant les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le démantèlement de l'Ordre du Phénix.

À côté, Severus redevint visible dans un chatoiement. Sa main droite extrayait déjà la flasque de ses robes et la gauche se tendait d'un geste quémandeur. Elle lui donna le cheveu de Harry et il le lâcha un instant après dans la flasque de Polynectar inachevé qui commença immédiatement à crépiter et à buller à mesure qu'il acquérait le pouvoir qui permettrait à Severus de jouer son rôle d'appât.

"C'était inattendu," dit lentement le maître des potions. "Je me demande pourquoi notre directeur n'a pas récupéré M. Potter _plus tôt_ s'il était prêt à aller jusqu'à tordre le temps ? Il n'y aurait rien dû y avoir pour l'empêcher de le faire... de fait, votre Patronus aurait dû le rencontrer alors qu'il était déjà en sécurité..."

Elle n'y avait pas pensé car autre chose venait de prendre le pas sur toutes ses autres pensées. C'était loin d'être aussi horrible que l'évasion de Bellatrix Black mais tout de même -

"Harry a une _cape d'invisibilité ?_" dit-elle.

Le maître de Potion ne répondit pas : il rétrécissait.

* * *

><p>Tic-clic, plic-blip, ding-zing-ting-<p>

bien que cela finisse toujours par passer en-dessous de son seuil de perception, l'énervement n'en demeurait pas moins : elle comptait tous les faire taire le jour où elle deviendrait directrice ; si elle devenait directrice. Elle se demandait quel directeur de Poudlard avait le premier été suffisamment sans gêne pour créer un appareil qui faisait du _bruit_ afin de le transmettre ses successeurs.

Elle était assise dans le bureau du directeur munie de son propre bureau, rapidement métamorphosé, et travaillait sur les mille petites tâches de paperasserie nécessaires à ce que Poudlard ne s'arrête pas brusquement de fonctionner ; elle pouvait s'y perdre facilement et cela l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Comme Albus l'avait un jour fait remarqué d'un ton plutôt narquois, Poudlard semblait bien mieux fonctionner lorsqu'il y avait une crise extérieure à laquelle elle devait éviter penser...

...il y a dix ans, c'était la dernière fois qu'Albus avait dit cela.

Le carillon indiqua l'approche d'un visiteur.

Minerva continua de lire son parchemin.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant Severus Rogue, qui s'avança de trois pas et demanda son interrompre son mouvement : "Des nouvelles de Fol-Oeil ?"

Albus se levait déjà de sa chaise alors qu'elle mettait ses parchemins de côté et dissipait le bureau. "Le Patronus de Maugrey m'apporte ses rapports d'Azkaban," dit Albus. "Son Œil n'a rien vu ; et si l'Œil de Vance ne voit pas quelque chose, alors cette chose n'existe pas. Et toi ?"

"Personne n'a essayé de me prendre mon sang de force," dit Severus. Il eut une rapide grimace en guise de sourire. "À part le professeur de Défense."

"_Quoi ?_" dit Minerva.

"Il a repéré mon imposture avant même que je puisse ouvrir les lèvres et m'a immédiatement attaqué, ce qui était assez raisonnable, tout en exigeant de savoir où se trouvait M. Potter." Une autre grimace-sourire. "Pour une raison ou une autre, hurler que j'étais Severus Rogue ne sembla pas le rassurer. Je suis persuadé que cet homme me tuerait pour une Mornille et rendrait cinq Noises de monnaie. J'ai du étourdir notre bon professeur Quirrell, ce qui ne fut pas simple, et il a mal réagit au maléfice. 'Harry Potter', naturellement effrayé, a couru prévenir le patron, et le professeur de Défense a été transporté à Ste Mangouste -"

"_Ste Mangouste ?_" dit Minerva.

"- où on l'a trouvé dans un état d'épuisement tel que l'on m'a dit qu'il s'était probablement surmené pendant plusieurs semaines avant de s'effondrer. Votre précieux professeur de Défense va bien, Minerva, le sortilège d'étourdissement l'a peut-être aidé en le forçant à prendre quelques jours de repos. Après avoir décliné l'offre d'une cheminée vers Poudlard, je suis retourné au Chemin de Traverse, où j'ai erré ; mais personne n'a semblé désireux d'obtenir du sang de M. Potter."

"Notre professeur de Défense est entre de bonnes mains, j'en suis certain," dit Albus. "Minerva, des affaires plus importantes requièrent ton attention."

Elle lui fallut faire un effort considérable pour arracher son attention à ce problème mais elle se rassit, Severus fit venir une chaise à lui d'un geste, et ils commencèrent leur conseil.

Entre ces deux-là, elle avait l'impression d'être un imposteur sous Polynectar. La guerre et l'intrigue n'étaient certainement pas de son ressort. Il lui fallait faire des efforts pour garder un temps d'avance sur les jumeaux Weasley, et lui arrivait parfois même d'échouer à cela. En fin de compte, elle n'était assise là que parce qu'elle avait entendu la prophétie...

"Nous faisons face," commença le directeur, "à un mystère plutôt alarmant. Je ne peux songer qu'à deux sorcier capables de manigancer cette évasion."

Minerva inspira brusquement. "Il y a une chance que ce ne soit _pas _Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

"J'en ai peur," dit le directeur.

Elle jeta un regard de côté et vit que Severus était aussi perplexe qu'elle. _Peur_ qu'il ne s'agisse pas du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle aurait presque tout donné pour que ce soit le cas.

"Donc," dit Albus d'une voix grave. "Notre premier suspect est Voldemort, de nouveau parmi nous, cherchant à se faire revivre. J'ai étudié de nombreux livre que j'aimerais ne pas avoir lus à la recherche de tous les moyens par lesquels il pourrait revenir et je n'en ai trouvé que trois. Sa voie la plus sûre est la Pierre Philosophale, dont Flamel m'assure que même Voldemort ne pourrait la créer seul ; en suivant cette voie il reviendrait plus fort et plus terrible que jamais auparavant. Je n'aurais pas cru Voldemort capable de résister à la tentation de la Pierre, d'autant plus qu'elle est un piège évident, un défi à son intelligence. Mais sa deuxième option est presque aussi prometteuse : la chair de son serviteur, délibérément offerte ; le sang de son ennemi, pris de force ; et l'os de son ancêtre, involontairement légué. Voldemort est un perfectionniste -" Albus jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, "- et il cherchera certainement la combinaison la plus puissante : la chair de Bellatrix, le sang de Harry Potter et les ossements de son père. Sa dernière possibilité est de séduire une victime et de drainer sa vie sur une longue période, auquel cas il serait faible comparé à son pouvoir d'antan. La raison pour laquelle il a fait disparaître Bellatrix est claire. Et s'il la garde en réserve uniquement pour le cas où il ne pourrait atteindre la Pierre, cela expliquerait pourquoi personne n'a essayé d'enlever Harry aujourd'hui."

Minerva jeta un nouveau regard vers Severus et vit qu'il écoutait attentivement mais qu'il n'était pas surpris.

"Ce qui n'est _pas_ clair," continua le directeur, "c'est la _façon_ dont Voldemort aurait pu manigancer cette évasion. Une poupée de mort a été laissée à la place de Bellatrix, son évasion était donc censée rester inaperçue ; et même si cela a mal tourné, les Détraqueurs ne sont plus parvenus à la trouver après nous avoir prévenus. Azkaban est restée impénétrable pendant des siècles, et je ne peux imaginer par quel moyen Voldemort a accompli cette évasion."

"Cela n'a peut-être que peu d'importance," dit Severus, son visage parfaitement neutre. "Pour accomplir ce que nous sommes incapables d'imaginer, il suffit au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir une meilleure imagination que nous."

Albus acquiesça d'un air lugubre. "Il existe malheureusement un autre sorcier qui se rit de l'impossible. Un sorcier qui, il y a peu, a développé un nouveau et puissant sortilège qui aurait pu rendre les Détraqueurs aveugles à l'évasion de Bellatrix Black. Et il est impliqué lui aussi, pour d'autres raisons."

Le cœur de Minerva manqua quelques battements. Elle ne savait pas _comment_ ni _pourquoi_ mais une appréhension terrible était en train de naître en elle quant à l'_identité_ de cette personne -

"Et de _qui_ s'agirait-il ?" dit Severus, visiblement perplexe.

Albus se pencha et dit les mots funestes qu'elle avait redoutés : "Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres."

"_Potter ?_" demanda le maître des potions, et sa voix d'habitude soyeuse était plus choquée que Minerva ne l'avait jamais entendue être. "Monsieur le directeur, s'agit-il de l'une de vos plaisanteries ? Il est en première année à Poudlard ! Un accès de colère et quelques farces puériles aidées d'une cape d'invisibilité ne font pas de lui -"

"Ce n'est pas une blague," dit Minerva, d'une voix à peine au-dessus du chuchotement. "Harry fait déjà des découvertes novatrices en Métamorphose, Severus. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il faisait aussi des recherches en sortilèges."

"Harry n'est pas un élève de première année ordinaire," dit le directeur d'un ton solennel. "Il est marqué comme l'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres et possède un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore."

Severus la regardait, et il aurait fallu bien le connaître pour voir que c'était un regard suppliant. "Dois-je prendre ceci au sérieux ?"

Minerva se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Quelqu'un d'_autre_ est-il au courant de l'existence de ce... sortilège nouveau et puissant ?" demanda Severus.

Le directeur regarda Minerva d'un air contrit -

Elle le sut, elle le sut avant même qu'il ne le dise et voulut crier à s'en faire brûler les poumons.

- et dit : "Quirinus Quirrell."

"_Pourquoi_," dit-elle d'une voix qui aurait dû faire fondre la moitié des appareils du bureau, "_M. Potter a-t-il ne serait-ce que PARLÉ de son brillant sortilège d'évasion de prison à notre professeur de Défense -_"

Le directeur passa une main fatiguée et ridée sur son front qui était tout aussi ridé. "Quirinus s'est juste trouvé être présent, Minerva. Même moi je n'y ai vu aucun mal sur le moment." Le directeur hésita. "Et Harry a dit que son sortilège était trop dangereux pour être expliqué à lui ou à moi ; et lorsque je l'ai de nouveau interrogé aujourd'hui, il a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas expliqué à Quirinus et qu'il n'avait pas non plus laissé tomber ses barrières Occlumantiques en présence du professeur de Défense -"

"M. Potter est un _Occlumens_ ? Tu lui as donné une cape d'invisibilité _et_ il est immunisé contre le Veritaserum _et_ il est_ ami avec les jumeaux Weasley ?_ Albus, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as déchaîné sur cette école ?" sa voix était presque devenue un cri perçant. "Lorsqu'il sera arrivé en septième année il ne restera rien de Poudlard hormis un trou fumant !"

Albus se pencha dans son grand fauteuil rembourré et dit en souriant : "N'oublie pas le Retourneur de Temps."

Elle cria alors, mais doucement.

Severus enchaîna d'une voix traînant : "Devrais-je lui apprendre à mijoter du Polynectar ? Je pose la question par pur souci de complétude, au cas où vous ne seriez pas satisfait par l'ampleur de votre désastre de compagnie."

"Peut-être l'année prochaine," dit Albus. "Mes très chers amis, la question est de savoir si Harry Potter a fait disparaître Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban, ce qui, même à l'aune de mon jugement tolérant, dépasse les bornes de l'entrain de la jeunesse."

"Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur," dit Severus de l'un des sourires les plus secs qu'elle l'avait jamais vu donner à Albus, "mais je ferai savoir mon opinion : la réponse est non. Cela est purement et simplement l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Alors comment se fait-il," dit Albus, et tout humour avait soudain quitté sa voix, "que lorsque j'ai essayé de récupérer Harry immédiatement après son arrivée au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai découvert que cela produirait un paradoxe ?"

Minerva s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise, laissa son coude gauche tomber sur le dur accoudoir, fit reposer sa tête sur sa main et ferma les yeux de désespoir.

Il y avait un proverbe qui circulait dans des cercles fermés selon lequel seul un Auror sur trente était qualifié pour enquêter sur des cas impliquant des Retourneurs de Temps ; et parmi cette poignée, la moitié qui n'était pas _déjà_ cinglée le serait bientôt.

"Vous soupçonnez donc," disait la voix de Severus, "que Potter est allé du Chemin de Traverse à Azkaban, puis qu'il a ensuite fait une boucle retour jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où nous l'avons récupéré -"

"Précisément," dit la voix d'Albus. "Bien qu'il soit aussi possible que Voldemort ou ses serviteurs aient été présents afin de s'assurer que Harry était bien arrivé au Chemin de Traverse avant de commencer leur tentative d'évasion à Azkaban. Et qu'ils avaient quelqu'un disposant d'un Retourneur de Temps qui transmettrait le message de leur réussite en arrière dans le temps pour déclencher l'enlèvement. C'était de fait mon soupçon quant à cette éventualité qui m'a poussé à vous envoyer avec Minerva, seuls, avant que je ne me rende à Azkaban. Je pensais alors que leur évasion échouerait, mais si récupérer Harry Potter impliquait l'observation de leur échec final je n'aurais alors pas pu me rendre à Azkaban après avoir interagi avec lui puisque le futur d'Azkaban ne peut pas entrer en contact avec son passé. Lorsque, à Azkaban, je n'ai reçu aucun message ni de toi ni de Minerva ni de Flitwick à qui j'avais dit d'essayer de vous contacter, j'ai su que votre interaction avec Harry Potter avait constitué une interaction avec le futur d'Azkaban, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un envoyait des messages dans le Temps -"

La voix d'Albus s'interrompit.

"Mais, monsieur le directeur," dit Severus, "_vous_ êtes revenu du futur d'Azkaban et avez interagi avec nous..."

La voix du maître des potions resta en suspens.

"Mais Severus, si j'avais _reçu_ des message de toi ou de Minerva disant que Harry était en sécurité, je n'aurais pas en premier lieu remonté le temps pour -"

"Monsieur le directeur, je pense que nous devrions dessiner des diagrammes."

"Je suis d'accord, Severus."

Il y eut le bruit d'un parchemin étendu sur une table, puis de plumes qui le grattaient, puis d'autres débats.

Minerva était assise dans sa chaise, la tête dans sa main, les yeux clos.

Elle avait un jour entendu cette histoire au sujet d'un criminel qui était entré en possession d'un Retourneur de Temps parce que le Département des mystères avait pris l'exécrable décision de lui en confier un ; un Auror avait reçu pour tâche de suivre la piste de ce criminel du temps anonyme et avait lui-même reçu un Retourneur de Temps ; et l'histoire se terminait alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans l'aile de Ste Mangouste réservée au Cinglés Irrécupérables.

Minerva resta assise là les yeux clos et s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disaient, de ne pas y penser, de ne pas devenir folle.

Au bout d'un moment, les débats semblèrent s'être taris et elle dit : "Le Retourneur de Temps de M. Potter ne peut opérer qu'entre neuf heures du soir et minuit. Albus, a-t-on touché à la coque protectrice ?"

"Pas selon mes sortilèges les plus raffinés," répondit-il. "Mais les coques protectrices sont récentes ; se jouer des précautions des Langues-de-Plomb et n'en laisser aucune trace n'est... peut-être _pas_ impossible."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Severus et le directeur regardaient fixement un parchemin couvert de pattes de mouches entortillées qui l'auraient certainement rendue folle si elle avait essayé de les comprendre.

"En êtes-vous arrivés à la moindre _conclusion_ ?" dit-elle. "Et s'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas comment vous y êtes arrivés."

Severus et le directeur se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis se tournèrent vers elle.

"Nous avons conclu," dit le directeur avec le plus grand sérieux, "que soit Harry est impliqué, soit il ne l'est pas ; que soit Voldemort a accès à un Retourneur de Temps, soit il n'y a pas accès ; et qu'indépendamment de ce qui a eu lieu dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban, personne ne pourrait s'être rendu au cimetière de Little Hangleton pendant la période où Maugrey l'a déjà regardé depuis mon propre passé."

"Plus brièvement," dit Severus d'une voix traînante, "nous ne savons rien, chère Minerva ; même s'il semble au minimum _probable_ qu'un autre Retourneur de Temps est impliqué dans l'affaire d'une façon ou d'une autre. En ce qui me concerne, je soupçonne Potter d'avoir été soudoyé, trompé ou menacé dans le but de lui faire transporter des messages dans le passé, peut-être même au sujet de cette évasion. Je n'énoncerai pas l'évidence quant à qui pourrait tirer ses ficelles. Mais je suggère qu'à neuf heures ce soir nous voyons si Potter est capable de revenir de six heures en arrière, jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi, afin de déterminer s'il n'a pas encore utilisé son Retourneur de Temps.

"Cela semble être sage de toute façon," dit Dumbledore. "Assure-toi que ce soit fait, Minerva, et dis à Harry de passer à mon bureau quand cela lui conviendra."

"Mais soupçonne-tu toujours Harry d'avoir été directement impliqué dans l'évasion elle-même ?" répondit-elle.

"Possible mais peu probable," dit Severus à l'instant même où Albus disait : "Oui."

Minerva pinça l'arête de son nez, inspira profondément et laissa l'air sortir. "Albus, Severus, quelle _raison_ M. Potter pourrait-il avoir de faire une chose pareille !"

"Je ne peux en concevoir aucune," dit Albus, "mais il demeure que seule la magie de Harry, de tous les moyens que je connaisse, aurait pu -"

"Attendez," dit Severus. Son visage s'était vidé de toute expression. "Une idée me vient, je dois vérifier -" Le maître des potions s'empara d'une pincée de cheminette et traversa la pièce d'un pas vif en direction du feu - vers lequel Albus agita hâtivement sa baguette afin de l'allumer - et Severus disparut dans un grand éclat de feu vert au son des mots "Serpentard, bureau du directeur".

Elle et Albus se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules ; puis Albus retourna à son étude du parchemin.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Severus surgit hors de la cheminée en époussetant des traces de cendres de ses vêtements.

"Bien," dit le maître des potions. De nouveau le visage vide de tout expression. "J'ai peur que M. Potter ait un motif."

"Parle !" dit Albus.

"J'ai trouvé Lesath Lestrange en train d'étudier dans la salle commune de Serpentard," dit Severus. "Il n'a pas hésité à croiser mon regard. Et il semble que M. Lestrange n'apprécie pas l'idée que ses parents soient à Azkaban dans le froid et dans les ténèbres tandis que les Détraqueurs drainent leur vie et les font souffrir chaque seconde de chaque jour, et il l'a dit à M. Potter en des termes aussi éloquents avant de le supplier de les faire sortir. Car voyez-vous, M. Lestrange a entendu dire que le Survivant est capable de tout."

Albus et elle échangèrent un regard.

"Severus," dit Minerva, "même Harry... a _certainement_... plus de bons sens que _ça_..."

Sa voix resta en suspens.

"M. Potter pense qu'il est Dieu," dit Severus, le visage parfaitement neutre, "et Lesath Lestrange est tombé à genoux devant lui en le priant de tout son cœur."

Minerva regarda Severus. Elle se sentit malade. Elle avait étudié la religion Moldue - c'était la raison la plus courante pour laquelle on devait effacer la mémoire des parents de nés-Moldus - et elle en savait assez pour comprendre ce que Severus venait de dire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit le maître des potions. "J'ai regardé en M. Lestrange pour savoir s'il était au courant de l'évasion de sa mère. Il n'en a pas entendu parler. Mais à l'instant où il l'apprendra, il en conclura que le responsable est Harry Potter."

"Je vois..." dit lentement Albus. "Merci, Severus. C'est une bonne nouvelle."

"_Une bonne nouvelle_ ?" éclata Minerva.

Albus la regarda d'une expression à présent aussi neutre que celle de Severus ; et elle se souvint brusquement qu'Albus aussi avait - "C'est la meilleure raison possible pour laquelle on pourrait vouloir faire sortir Bellatrix d'Azkaban," dit ce dernier d'une voix basse. "Et si ce n'est pas _Harry_, rappelons-nous que c'est alors certainement Voldemort lui-même en train de jouer son premier coup. Mais ne jugeons pas hâtivement alors que nous ignorons tant et sommes sur le point d'en apprendre beaucoup."

Il se leva une fois de plus, alla jusqu'à la cheminée qui était toujours allumée et jeta une autre pincée de poudre verte avant de passer sa tête dans les flammes. "Département de la justice magique," dit-il, "bureau du directeur."

Au bout d'un moment, on put distinctement entendre la voix abrupte de madame Bones : "De quoi s'agit-il, Albus ? Je suis plutôt occupée."

"Amélia," dit Albus, "je te prie de me faire part de tout ce que tu as découvert sur cette affaire."

Il y eut un moment de silence. "Oh," dit la voix froide de madame Bones à travers le feu brûlant, "et j'imagine que ce sera réciproque ?"

"Cela se pourrait," dit Albus d'une voix calme.

"Si un Auror meurt à cause de tes réticences, vieux fouineur, je t'en tiendrai pour entièrement responsable."

"Je comprends, Amélia," répondit-il, "mais je ne souhaite certainement pas être une source d'incrédulité ou de panique inutile -"

"_Bellatrix Black_ s'est échappée d'_Azkaban_ ! Quel genre de panique ou d'incrédulité penses-tu que je vais qualifier _d'inutile_ dans une situation pareille ?"

"Je te demanderai peut-être de te souvenir de ces mots," dit le vieux sorcier à travers les flammes vertes. "Car si j'apprends que mes peurs ne sont pas sans fondement, alors tu les _sauras_. Et maintenant Amélia, je t'en prie, si tu as appris quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi."

Il y eut un autre silence, puis la voix de Madame Bones dit : "j'ai une information qui me vient de quatre heures dans le futur, Albus. En veux-tu toujours ?"

Albus s'interrompit -

(soupesant, Minerva le savait, l'éventualité qu'il puisse vouloir revenir plus de deux heures dans le passé ; car on ne pouvait envoyer des informations plus de six heures dans le passé, pas même en utilisant plusieurs Retourneurs de Temps).

- et dit enfin : "Oui, s'il te plaît."

"Nous avons eu de la chance," dit la voix de madame Bones, "l'un des Aurors témoins de l'évasion est un Moldu et il nous a dit que le sortilège de feu volant, comme nous l'avons appelé, n'est peut-être pas un sort du tout mais un produit de l'artisanat Moldu."

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac et la nausée de Minerva redoubla. Quiconque avait observé la Légion du Chaos savait de qui cela révélait la marque...

La voix de madame Bones continua : "Nous avons fait venir Arthur Weasley du Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu - il en sait plus sur les fabrications Moldues que tout autre sorcier - nous lui avons donné les descriptions que les Aurors avaient fait de la scène et il percé ce mystère. C'est un produit de l'artisanat moldu appelé une fouliée, et ils appellent ça comme ça parce qu'il faudrait être fou à lier pour monter à bord d'une chose pareille. Il n'y a pas six ans, l'une de leurs fouliées a explosé, ce qui a tué des centaines de Moldus en l'espace d'un instant et a failli mettre le feu à la Lune. Weasley dit que les fouliées utilisent un type de science particulier appelé réaction opposée, donc le plan est de développer un sort qui empêchera ce type de science de fonctionner près d'Azkaban."

"Merci Amélia," dit gravement Albus. "Est-ce tout ?"

"Je vais vérifier si nous n'avons rien de six heures plus tard," dit la voix de madame Bones, "on ne me l'aurait pas dit même si c'était le cas, mais je vais ordonner qu'on te le dise. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que _tu_ voudrais me dire, Albus ? Laquelle des deux possibilités est la plus probable ?"

"Pas encore, Amélia," dit Albus, "mais j'aurais peut-être quelque chose à te dire très bientôt."

Il s'écarta alors du feu, qui redevint des flammes jaunes ordinaires. Chaque minute de la vie du vieux sorcier, chaque seconde depuis sa naissance, chaque seconde ajoutée par le Retourneur de Temps, tout cela et quelques décennies de plus causées par le stress étaient visibles sur son visage ridé.

"Severus ?" dit le vieux sorcier. "De quoi s'agissait-il vraiment ?"

"Une fusée," dit le maître des potions au sang mêlé qui avait grandi dans la ville Moldue appelée l'Impasse du Tisseur. "Une technologie Moldue des plus impressionnantes."

"Est-il probable que _Harry_ connaisse un tel art ?"

Severus répondit d'une voix traînante : "Oh, un garçon tel que M. Potter saura _tout_ sur les fusées ; cela est certain, chère Minerva. Il faut vous souvenir que les choses sont différentes dans le monde Moldu." Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais les fusées _sont_ dangereuses et chères..."

"Harry a volé et caché une fraction inconnue de l'argent placé dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts, peut-être des milliers de Gallions," dit le directeur, puis, à ses comparses : "tel n'était _pas_ mon plan, mais j'ai commis l'erreur d'envoyer le professeur de Défense superviser Harry lorsqu'il eut à retirer cinq Gallions afin d'acheter des cadeaux de Noël..." il haussa les épaules. "Oui, j'admets que rétrospectivement, c'était de la folie. Continuons."

Minerva se cogna doucement la tête plusieurs fois contre l'appuie-tête de sa chaise.

"Cela dit, monsieur le directeur," dit Severus. "Ce n'est pas parce que les Mangemorts n'ont pas utilisé d'engin Moldu pendant la première guerre qu'_il_ ignore leur existence. Des fusées transformées en armes sont tombées sur l'Angleterre côté Moldu pendant la guerre de Grindelwald. Si, comme vous nous l'avez dit, il a passé les étés de ces années dans un orphelinat Moldu... alors il connaît lui aussi les fusées Moldues. Et s'il a écouté les comptes-rendus de l'utilisation que M. Potter fait des engins Moldus pendant les simulations de combat, il a certainement appris à utiliser la force de son ennemi et à les améliorer lui-même. Il pense _exactement_ comme ça ; tout pouvoir sur lequel il pose les yeux devient l'objet de son désir."

Le vieux sorcier était immobile, parfaitement figé, même les cheveux de sa barbes s'étaient solidifiés, tels des fils de pierre ; et l'idée vint à Minerva, la plus effrayante qu'elle ait jamais eu, que Albus Dumbledore avait été pétrifié par l'horreur.

"Severus," dit-il, et sa voix failli se briser, "te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Si Harry Potter et Voldemort combattent au moyen d'armes Moldues, le monde ne sera plus qu'un champ de flammes !"

"_Quoi ?_" dit Minerva. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler des armes à feu, mais elles n'étaient pas _si_ dangereuses que ça pour une sorcière expérimentée -

Severus parla comme si elle n'avait pas été là. "Alors peut-être envoie-t-il délibérément cet avertissement à Harry Potter, disant ainsi que toute attaque par une arme Moldue provoquera des représailles du même type. Ordonnez à M. Potter de cesser d'utiliser la technologie Moldue en bataille ; cela montrera que le message est reçu... et le privera d'une source d'inspiration." Severus fronça les sourcils. "Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, M. Malfoy - et bien sûr Mlle Granger - eh bien, à la réflexion un interdit général sur la technologie semblerait plus sage -"

Le vieux sorcier se pressa les mains sur le front et une voix chancelante s'échappa de ses lèvres : "Je commence à _espérer_ que Harry est derrière cette évasion... que Merlin nous protège, qu'ais-je fait, qu'ais-je fait, que va-t-il advenir du monde ?"

Severus haussa les épaules. "À en croire les rumeurs, les armes Moldues ne sont que légèrement pires que les aspects les plus... _ésotériques_ de la magie -"

"_Pires ?_" s'étrangla Minerva, puis elle ferma la bouche comme si on l'y avait forcée.

"Pire que tout autre danger, en ces temps incertains," dit Albus. "Mais pas pire que ce qui a fait disparaître Atlantis du Temps."

Minerva le regardait fixement et sentait que de la sueur commençait à perler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Severus continua de s'adresser à Albus : "Tous les Mangemorts à part Bellatrix l'auraient trahi, tous ses sympathisants se seraient retournés contre lui et tous les pouvoirs du monde auraient convergé afin de le détruire s'il s'était montré imprudent dans son maniement d'une source de puissance dangereuse. La situation actuelle est-elle si différente ?"

Un peu de vie et un peu de couleur étaient revenus sur le visage du vieux sorcier. "Peut-être pas..."

"Et quoi qu'il en soit," dit Severus avec un sourire légèrement condescendant, "les armes Moldues ne sont pas si faciles que ça à obtenir, ni pour mille Gallions ni pour un millier de millier de Gallions."

_Harry ne métamorphose-t-il pas simplement les appareils qu'il utilise en bataille ?_ pensa Minerva, mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question -

La cheminée cracha des flammes vertes et entre elles apparut le visage de l'assistant de madame Bones, Pius Thicknesse. "Monsieur le président sorcier ?" dit-il. "J'ai un rapport à vous rendre, transmis -" les yeux de Thicknesse passèrent sur Minerva et Severus, "il y a six minutes."

"Vous voulez dire dans six heures," dit Albus. "Ces deux-là peuvent l'entendre ; donnez-moi votre rapport."

"Nous savons comment ils ont fait," dit Thicknesse. "Dans la cellule de Bellatrix Black, cachée dans un coin, se trouvait une fiole vide ; et des tests sur le fluide encore restant ont révélé qu'il s'agissait d'une potion d'Animagus."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Je vois..." dit Albus avec difficulté.

"Pardon ?" dit Minerva. Elle ne comprenait pas.

La tête de Thicknesse se tourna vers elle. "Madame McGonagall, les Animagus sous forme animale intéressent moins les Détraqueurs. Tous les prisonniers sont testés avant leur arrivée à Azkaban et s'il sont Animagus alors leur forme animale est détruite. Mais nous n'avions pas envisagé la possibilité que l'un d'eux puisse devenir un Animagus _après_ être entré à Azkaban en buvant la potion et en méditant sous la protection d'un Patronus -"

"J'ai cru comprendre," dit Severus, ayant de nouveau adopté son ton hautain habituel, "que les méditations d'Animagus requéraient un temps considérable."

"Eh bien, M. Rogue," aboya Thicknesse, "nos archives montrent que Bellatrix Black était un Animagus _avant_ d'être envoyée à Azkaban et que sa forme animale soit détruite ; alors peut-être que sa _seconde_ méditation n'a pas pris autant de temps que la première !"

"Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un prisonnier d'Azkaban soit capable d'une telle chose..." dit Albus."Mais Bellatrix Black était une sorcière des plus puissantes avant son incarcération, et si certaines personnes le peuvent, Bellatrix est l'une d'elles. Azkaban peut-elle être protégée contre cette méthode ?"

"Oui," dit la tête très sûre d'elle de Pius Thicknesse. "Nos experts disent qu'il est quasiment inimaginable qu'une méditation d'Animagus puisse être terminée en moins de trois heures, avec ou sans expérience préalable. Toutes les visites des prisonniers qui y ont droit seront dorénavant limitées à deux heures et les Détraqueurs nous informeront si un Patronus est maintenu dans l'enceinte de la prison pendant plus longtemps."

Albus sembla attristé en entendant cela mais il hocha la tête. "Je vois. Il n'y aura pas d'autres tentatives de la sorte, bien sûr, mais ne relâchez pas votre vigilance. Et lorsqu'Amélia aura entendu tout ceci, dites-lui que j'ai des informations pour elle."

La tête de Pius Thicknesse disparut sans ajouter un mot.

"Pas d'autres tentatives...?" dit Minerva.

"Parce que, chère Minerva," dit Severus de sa voix traînante, pas tout à fait débarrassé de son ton hautain usuel, "si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu de libérer un autre des ses serviteurs d'Azkaban, il n'aurait pas laissé derrière lui une fiole révélant comment il a procédé." Severus fronça les sourcils. "J'avoue... que je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi la fiole a été laissée là."

"C'est une sorte de message..." dit lentement Albus. "Et je vois pas ce qu'il signifie, pas du tout...". Il battit des doigts sur son bureau.

Pendant une longue minute, ou peut-être trois, le vieux sorcier regarda dans le vide, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Severus restait lui aussi assis en silence.

Puis Albus secoua la tête en signe de consternation et dit : "Severus, comprends-_tu _ceci ?"

"Non," dit le maître des potions, puis avec un sourire sardonique : "ce qui vaut probablement mieux pour nous tous ; quoi que nous ayons été _censés_ en déduire, cette partie du plan a échouée."

"Vous êtes maintenant certains que _c'est_ Vous-Savez... que c'est Voldemort ?" dit Minerva. "Un autre Mangemort ne pourrait pas avoir trouvé cette idée ingénieuse ?"

"Et qui saurait aussi ce qu'est une fusée ?" dit sèchement Severus. "Je ne crois pas que les autres Mangemorts étaient aussi férus d'études des Moldus. C'est lui."

"Je suis d'accord, c'est lui," dit Albus. "Azkaban est demeurée invaincue pendant des siècles pour tomber face à une potion Animagus ordinaire. C'est trop malin et trop impossible, ce qui a toujours été la marque de Voldemort depuis l'époque où il était connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle. Celui qui voudrait falsifier cette signature devrait être aussi rusé que Voldemort lui-même. Et il n'y a personne d'autres dans le monde qui surestimerait mon intelligence par erreur et me laisserait un message que je ne peux absolument pas comprendre."

"À moins qu'il ne vous ait parfaitement estimé," dit Severus d'une voix sans timbre, "auquel cas c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait que vous pensiez."

Albus soupira. "En effet. Mais même s'il m'a parfaitement trompé, nous pouvons au moins en conclure avec certitude que ce n'était pas Harry Potter."

Cela aurait dû être un soulagement et pourtant Minerva sentit le froid se répandre à travers sa colonne vertébrale et ses veines, à travers ses poumons et ses os.

Elle se souvenait de conversations semblables.

Elle se souvenait de conversations semblables il y a dix ans, à une époque où le sang coulait tant à travers l'Angleterre qu'il formait des fleuves, où les sorciers et les sorcières qu'elle avait un jour eu pour élèves se faisaient massacrer par centaines ; elle se souvenait de maisons qui brûlaient, d'enfants qui hurlaient, d'éclats de lumière verte -

"Que direz-vous à madame Bones ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Albus se leva et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, sa main effleurant les appareils, ici un instrument lumineux, là un autre sonore ; il réajusta ses lunettes d'une main et utilisa l'autre pour recentrer sa longue barbe d'argent sur ses robes, puis le vieux sorcier se retourna et leur fit face.

"Je lui dirai le peu que je sais de l'Art Noir nommé horcrux par lequel une âme est privée de la mort," dit Albus Dumbledore d'une douce voix qui semblait emplir toute la pièce, "et je leur dirai ce qui peut être fait avec la chair du serviteur."

"Je lui dirai que je reconstitue l'Ordre du Phénix."

"Je lui dirai que Voldemort est de retour."

"Et que la seconde guerre des sorciers a commencée."

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard...<em>

L'horloge antique placée contre le mur du bureau de la directrice adjointe avait des aiguilles d'or et des nombres d'argents ; elle tictaquait et s'ébranlait sans bruit à mesure qu'elle avançait car un sortilège de silence avait été lancé sur elle.

L'aiguille d'or des heures s'approcha du neuf d'argent, l'aiguille d'or des minutes fit de même, les deux composants du temps proches l'un de l'autre, sur le point de se trouver au même endroit sans jamais être entrés en collision.

Il était 8h43 et le moment approchait où le Retourneur de Temps de Harry s'ouvrirait afin d'être testé par une méthode qu'aucun sortilège imaginable ne pourrait tromper à moins de savoir passer outre les lois du Temps lui-même. Ni corps ni âme, ni savoir ni substance ne pouvait insérer sept heures supplémentaires dans une journée. Elle inventerait un message sur le champ et dirait à Harry d'apporter ce message au professeur Flitwick six heures plus tôt, à trois heures de l'après-midi, et elle demanderait au professeur s'il l'avait reçu à cette heure.

Et le professeur Flitwick lui dirait qu'il l'avait bien reçu à trois heures.

Et elle dirait à Severus et à Albus de faire _un peu_ plus confiance à Harry la prochaine fois.

Le professeur McGonagall invoqua son Patronus et dit à son chat étincelant : "Vas voir M. Potter et dis-lui ceci : 'M. Potter, veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau dès que vous entendez ceci sans rien faire d'autre en chemin.'"


	62. L'Expérience de Prison de Stanford, Fin

Minerva leva les yeux vers l'horloge et observa les nombres d'argents, les aiguilles dorées, leur mouvement saccadé. Des Moldus avaient inventé cela et les sorciers ne s'étaient pas souciés de savoir quelle heure il était avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Après sa construction de Poudlard on avait utilisé des cloches déclenchées par des sabliers. C'était une de ces choses dont les Puristes du Sang auraient aimé qu'elles soient fausses, et que Minerva savait donc très bien.

Elle avait reçu une mention d'excellence pour son A.S.P.I.C. en étude des Moldus, ce qui la couvrait aujourd'hui de honte au vu de l'étendue de son ignorance. Plus jeune déjà, elle s'était rendue compte que le cours était une imposture enseignée par un Puriste du Sang sous prétexte que les nés-Moldus n'étaient pas capables de juger de ce que les nés-sorciers avaient besoin d'apprendre sur le sujet, en réalité parce que le conseil d'administration de Poudlard n'appréciait pas du tout les Moldus. Mais elle se souvenait avec tristesse qu'à dix-sept ans, la mention d'excellence avait eu bien plus d'importance que le reste.

_Si Harry Potter et Voldemort combattent au moyen d'armes Moldues, le monde ne sera plus qu'un champ de flammes !_

Si elle n'arrivait pas à se le représenter, c'est parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Harry Potter se battant contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Elle avait fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres quatre fois et avait survécu à chacune, trois fois protégée par Albus et une fois avec Maugrey à ses côtés. Elle se souvenait du visage brisé semblable à celui d'un serpent, des écailles visibles ici ou là sur sa peau, des yeux rouges lumineux et de la voix qui riait d'un sifflement aigu et ne promettait rien d'autre que de la cruauté et de la douleur : un monstre pur, absolu.

Et il lui était si simple de se représenter Harry Potter, le visage radieux d'un jeune garçon qui oscillait entre le plus grand sérieux pour ce qui était dérisoire et la plus grande dérision pour ce qui était sérieux.

Il était trop douloureux de les imaginer face à face, baguettes brandies.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit, ils n'avaient aucun droit de mettre ça sur les épaules d'un garçon de onze ans. Elle savait ce que le directeur venait de décider au sujet de Harry car ça avait été à elle de prendre les disposition nécessaires ; et s'il s'était s'agit d'elle au même age elle serait entrée en rage, elle aurait hurlé et pleuré, elle aurait été inconsolable pendant des semaines, et...

_Il n'est pas un élève de première année comme les autres,_ avait dit Albus. _Il a été marqué comme l'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il possède un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore._

Terrible voix creuse émanant avec force de la gorge de Sybille Trelawney, la véritable prophétie originelle résonna une fois de plus dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que le sens n'était pas celui que le directeur avait cru y lire mais il était ne parvenait pas à formuler la nuance.

Cela semblait pourtant toujours vrai : s'il existait sur toute la Terre un enfant de onze ans capable de supporter de fardeau, c'était celui qui approchait son bureau à l'instant même. Et si elle disait quoi que ce soit qui s'approche de 'pauvre Harry' devant lui... eh bien, il n'aimerait pas ça.

_Donc maintenant je dois trouver un moyen de tuer un Seigneur des Ténèbres immortel,_ avait-il dit le jour où il l'avait appris. _J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous me disiez ça avant qu'on commence à faire du shopping._..

Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle était directrice de Gryffondor et elle avait vu assez de ses amis mourir pour savoir que certaines personnes personne ne pouvaient pas être mises à l'abri de leur destinée héroïque.

On frappa à la porte et le professeur McGonagall dit : "Entrez."

Lorsque Harry entra, son visage avait la même expression froide et alerte qu'elle avait vue à chez Marie ; et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il avait revêtu ce masque, ce soi, pendant toute la journée.

Le jeune garçon s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau et dit : "Le moment est-il venu où l'on me dit ce qui se passe ?" Les mots étaient neutres, au contraire du tranchant qui aurait dû accompagner l'expression présente sur son visage.

Les sourcils du professeur McGonagall s'élevèrent sous le coup de la surprise avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et elle dit : "Le directeur ne vous a rien dit, M. Potter ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête. "Seulement qu'il avait reçu un avertissement selon lequel je pourrais être en danger mais que j'étais à présent en sécurité."

Minerva avait du mal à croiser son regard. Comment pouvaient-ils lui _faire_ ça, comment pouvaient-ils tout remettre entre les mains d'un garçon de onze ans, cette guerre, ce destin, cette prophétie... et ils ne lui faisaient même pas _confiance_...

Elle s'obligea à regarder Harry en face et vit que ses yeux verts étaient calmes, braqués sur elle.

"Professeur McGonagall ?" dit le garçon d'une voix basse.

"M. Potter," dit-elle, "j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas à moi de vous l'expliquer, mais si après ce qui va suivre le directeur ne vous dit _toujours_ rien, vous pourrez revenir me revoir et j'irai lui crier dessus pour vous."

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent, une partie du véritable Harry qui se révélait par une faille avant que le masque composé ne se remette en place.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-elle vivement. "Je suis navrée du dérangement, M. Potter, mais je dois vous demander d'utiliser votre Retourneur de Temps pour revenir six en heures en arrière, à trois heures de l'après-midi afin de donner le message suivant au professeur Flitwick : Argent sur le trois. Demandez au professeur de noter l'heure à laquelle vous lui avez donné le message. Et le directeur souhaite vous voir ensuite, quand cela vous conviendra."

Il y eut un silence.

Puis le garçon dit : "Suis-je donc soupçonné d'avoir fait un usage abusif de mon Retourneur de Temps ?"

"Pas par _moi_ !" dit le professeur McGonagall avait hâte. "Je _suis_ navrée pour le dérangement, M. Potter."

Il y eut un autre silence et le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. "Cela va interférer avec mon rythme de sommeil mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Merci de faire savoir aux elfes de maison qu'ils devront obtempérer si je demande un petit-déjeuner très matinal, disons à trois heures demain matin."

"Bien sûr, M. Potter," dit-elle. "Merci de votre compréhension."

Le garçon se leva de sa chaise et lui offrit un salut formel avant de se glisser hors de la pièce, sa main allant déjà sous sa chemise, là où son Retourneur de Temps l'attendait ; et elle faillit appeler : _Harry !_ ; mais elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire ensuite.

Au lieu de cela elle attendit, les yeux sur l'horloge.

Combien de temps devait-elle attendre avant que Harry Potter ne remonte dans le temps ?

Elle n'avait en fait pas besoin d'attendre du tout ; s'il l'avait fait, alors ça avait déjà eu lieu...

Minerva sut alors qu'elle différait parce qu'elle était nerveuse et fut attristée de s'en rendre compte. Une espièglerie, oui, une espièglerie impensable, ineffable, avec toute la prudence et la prévoyance d'une pierre en chute libre - elle ne savait pas comment le garçon était parvenu à tromper le Choixpeau pour qu'il ne le répartisse pas à Gryffondor, où il aurait évidemment dû être - mais rien de ténébreux, rien de malfaisant, jamais. Sous l'espièglerie se cachait sa bonté, aussi profonde et véritable que celle des jumeaux Weasley, même si un sortilège de Doloris n'aurait pas suffit à faire qu'elle le dise à voix haute.

"_Expecto Patronum_," dit-elle, puis : "Vas voir le professeur Flitwick et rapporte sa réponse après lui avoir demandé ceci : 'M. Potter t'a-t-il donné un message de moi, quel était ce message, et quand l'as-tu reçu ?'"

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tôt, après avoir utilisé la dernière heure de son Retourneur de Temps et avoir enfilé sa Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry remit le sablier sous sa chemise.<p>

Et il se dirigea vers les donjons de Serpentard aussi vite que ses jambes invisibles lui permettaient de le faire sans néanmoins courir. La directrice adjointe était heureusement déjà à un étage de lui...

Quelques escaliers dont les marchent furent descendues deux à deux mais pas trois à trois plus tard, Harry s'arrêta dans un couloir au fond duquel se trouvait l'entrée des dortoirs de Serpentard.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin (et non pas de papier), une Plume à Papote (et non pas un stylo) de sa bourse et dit à la plume : "Écris exactement les lettres suivantes : Z-P-N-S-Y N-E-T-R-A-G-F-H-E-Y-R-G-E-B-V-F."

Il existait deux types de codes cryptographiques : ceux qui empêchaient votre petit frère de lire vos messages et ceux qui empêchaient d'importants gouvernements de les lire ; il s'agissait là du premier type, mais c'était mieux que rien. En théorie personne n'était censé le lire mais si cela arrivait, cette personne ne se souviendrait de rien d'intéressant à moins d'avoir auparavant appris ce qu'était la cryptographie.

Harry mit le message dans une enveloppe en parchemin, et de sa baguette il la cacheta d'un peu de cire verte.

En principe, Harry aurait bien sûr pu faire tout cela des heures plus tôt, mais attendre d'avoir _entendu_ le message des lèvres du professeur McGonagall lui donnait étrangement l'impression de moins Jouer avec le Temps.

Il mit ensuite cette enveloppe dans une seconde enveloppe qui contenait déjà une autre feuille de papier porteuse d'autres instructions ainsi que de cinq Mornilles d'argent.

Il ferma cette enveloppe (à l'extérieur de laquelle un nom était déjà inscrit), la cacheta d'un peu plus de cire verte, et plaça une dernière Mornille sur ce sceau.

Puis il mit _cette_ enveloppe dans une dernière enveloppe, sur laquelle était écrit en grandes lettres : "Merry Tavington".

Puis il se pencha au tournant du couloir pour regarder le portrait grincheux et gardien de la porte des dortoirs de Serpentard, qui attendait ; et comme Harry ne souhaitait pas que le portrait se souvienne de n'avoir pas vu quelqu'un d'invisible, il fit léviter l'enveloppe jusqu'à l'homme grincheux et la pressa contre lui.

L'homme renfrogné baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe, l'observa à travers un monocle, soupira et sa tourna pour faire face à l'intérieur des dortoirs Serpentard avant d'appeler : "Message pour Merry Tavington !"

L'enveloppe put alors tomber au sol.

Et quelques instants plus tard la porte du portrait s'ouvrit et Merry se saisit de l'enveloppe.

Elle l'ouvrirait et y trouverait une Mornille ainsi qu'une enveloppe destinée à une élève de quatrième année prénommée Margaret Bulstrode.

(Les Serpentard faisaient tout le temps ce genre de choses, et un Mornille était indubitablement le signe d'une commande urgente).

Margaret ouvrirait _son_ enveloppe et y trouverait cinq Mornilles ainsi qu'une enveloppe à déposer dans une salle de classe inusitée...

..._après_ avoir utilisé son Retourneur de Temps pour revenir cinq heures en arrière...

...ce sur quoi, si elle avait été assez rapide, elle trouverait cinq autres Mornilles qui l'attendaient.

Et un Harry Potter invisible attendrait dans cette salle de classe entre trois heures et trois heures et demie de l'après midi, juste au cas où quelqu'un essaierait ce test évident.

Enfin, évident pour le professeur Quirrell en tout cas.

Le professeur Quirrell avait aussi trouvé évident que (a) Margaret Bulstrode avait un Retourneur de Temps et (b) elle en faisait une utilisation assez libre, par exemple en disant à sa jeune sœur des potins juteux "avant" que qui que ce soit d'autre ne les ait entendus.

Une partie du stress le quitta lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la porte du portrait, toujours invisible. Son esprit avait réussi à s'inquiéter de la réussite du plan même en _sachant_ qu'il avait déjà réussi. Il ne restait maintenant plus que la confrontation avec Dumbledore et il en aurait fini pour la journée... il irait à la gargouille du directeur à neuf heures du soir car s'y rendre à huit heures serait suspect. Il pourrait donc prétendre avoir seulement mal compris ce que le professeur McGonagall avait voulu dire par "ensuite"...

Lorsqu'il pensa au professeur McGonagall, une vague douleur serra de nouveau la poitrine de Harry.

Alors il se retira un peu plus profondément dans son côté obscur, qui avait maintenu une expression calme, qui avait masqué la fatigue, qui avait continué de marcher.

Un jour, il aurait à rendre des comptes, mais parfois il fallait emprunter le maximum et laisser les factures à demain.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les escaliers en spirales eurent mené Harry jusqu'à la grande porte en chêne qui constituait le dernier obstacle avant le bureau de Dumbledore, même son côté obscur commençait à céder à l'épuisement ; mais puisqu'il était maintenant <em>légalement<em> quatre heures au-delà de son coucher habituel, il serait sans danger de révéler une partie du caractère physique de cette fatigue tout en continuant de masquer son aspect émotionnel.

La porte en chêne s'ouvrit grand -

Les yeux de Harry s'étant déjà mis au point sur le large bureau et le trône situé derrière lui, il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était vide et que le bureau était désert exception faite d'un unique livre relié de cuir ; puis Harry fit dériver son regard et vit le sorcier debout au milieu de ses objets insolites, de ses appareils mystérieux par dizaines. Fumseck et le Choixpeau étaient posés sur leurs perchoirs respectif et l'on pouvait voir deux parapluies ainsi que trois pantoufles rouges pour pied gauche. Tout était à sa place, semblable à l'ordinaire, hormis le vieux sorcier lui-même, droit dans ses robes du noir le plus formel. Voir ces robes sur cet individu constitua un choc visuel pour Harry, comme de voir son père vêtu d'un costume d'affaires.

Albus Dumbledore semblait à la fois très âgé et très triste.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier.

Depuis l'intérieur d'un soi alternatif maintenu à la façon d'une barrière Occlumantique, un Harry innocent et ignorant de tout ce qui se passait inclina sa tête froidement et dit : "Monsieur le directeur. Je suppose que vous avez reçu une réponse du professeur McGonagall, et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais _vraiment_ savoir ce qui se passe."

"Oui," dit le vieux sorcier, "il est temps, Harry Potter." Le dos se raidit, un peu seulement, car le sorcier se tenait déjà très droit ; mais ce changement parvint néanmoins à donner l'impression qu'il avait gagné trente centimètres de hauteur, de la force sinon de la jeunesse, et qu'il était devenu redoutable sinon dangereux ; l'étendue de son pouvoir l'enveloppait tel une cape. Il parla d'une voix claire : "Aujourd'hui commence ta guerre contre Voldemort."

"Quoi ?" dit le Harry externe, celui qui ne savait rien, tandis que la chose qui observait depuis l'intérieur songea plus ou moins la même chose, à de nombreuses profanités près.

"On a fait sortir Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban ; elle s'est échappée d'une prison inviolable," dit le vieux sorcier. "Si une prouesse porte la signature de Voldemort, c'est bien celle-ci, et elle, son plus fidèle serviteur, est l'un des trois éléments nécessaires à son retour parmi nous dans une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. Comme il a été prédit, l'ennemi que tu as vaincu revient dix ans plus tard."

Rien en Harry ne trouvait quoi répondre à cela, du moins pas pendant les quelques secondes disponibles avant que le vieux sorcier ne continue :

"Peu de choses devront changer pour toi," dit-il. "J'ai commencé à rassembler l'Ordre du Phénix, qui te servira, et j'ai alerté les quelques âmes qui devraient et vont comprendre : Amélia Bones, Alastor Maugrey, Bartemius Crouch et certains autres. De la prophétie - oui, il y a une prophétie - je ne leur ai rien dit, mais ils savent que Voldemort est de retour et ils savent que ton rôle sera vital. Eux et moi combattrons les prémisses de cette guerre, tandis que tu deviendras plus fort et peut-être plus sage, ici, à Poudlard." Le vieux sorcier leva la main comme s'il avait une requête à soumettre. "Donc pour le moment, il ne va y avoir qu'un seul changement te concernant, et je t'implore de comprendre sa nécessité. Reconnais-tu le livre sur mon bureau, Harry ?"

Alors que la partie interne de Harry hurlait et se frappait la tête contre des murs imaginaires, le Harry externe pivota et regarda en direction de ce qui se révéla être -

Le silence dura un bon moment.

Puis Harry dit : "C'est un exemplaire du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ de J.R.R Tolkien."

"Tu as su reconnaître une citation de ce livre," dit Dumbledore, le regard attentif, "je présume donc que tu t'en souviens bien. Corrige moi si je me trompe."

Harry se contenta de le fixer du regard.

"Il est important que tu comprennes," dit Dumbledore, "que ce livre n'est pas une représentation réaliste d'une guerre de sorciers. John Tolkien n'a jamais combattu Voldemort. Ta guerre ne sera pas celle des livres que tu as lu. La vie ne ressemble pas aux histoires. Comprends-tu, Harry ?"

Assez lentement, Harry acquiesça ; puis il fit non de la tête.

"En particulier," dit Dumbledore, "Gandalf fait une chose particulièrement idiote dans le premier tome. Il en fait beaucoup, c'est le sorcier de Tolkien ; mais cette erreur est la plus impardonnable. La voici : lorsque Gandalf soupçonne, même l'espace d'un instant, que Frodon est porteur de l'Anneau, il devrait envoyer Frodon à Fondcombe _sur le champ_. Peut-être sera-t-il gêné, ce vieux sorcier, si ses soupçons s'avèrent infondés. Peut-être considère-t-il qu'il est impoli de donner ainsi des ordres à Frodon, qui serait alors grandement incommodé et devrait mettre ses projets et ses plaisirs de côté. Mais un peu de gêne, d'impolitesse et d'incommodement ne sont rien comparé à la perte de toute une guerre le jour où les neuf Nazguls balaient la Comté et s'emparent de l'Anneau pendant qu'il lit de vieux parchemins à Minas Tirith. Et ce n'est pas seulement Frodon qui aurait souffert ; toute la Terre du Milieu serait tombée en esclavage. S'il ne s'était _pas _agi que d'une histoire, Harry, alors ils auraient perdu leur guerre. Comprends-tu ce dont je parle ?"

"Euh..." dit Harry, "pas exactement..." Lorsque Dumbledore se comportait ainsi, quelque chose chez ce dernier rendait plus ardue la tâche de rester glacial ; son côté obscur avait du mal avec le bizarre.

"Alors je serai clair," dit le vieux sorcier. Sa voix était dure et ses yeux tristes. "Frodon aurait dû être immédiatement envoyé à Fondcombe par Gandalf - et il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Fondcombe sans escorte. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de nuit de terreur à Bree, de Hauts des Galgals, de Mont Venteux où Frodon fut blessé, il auraient pu perdre toute la guerre à chacune de ces occasions, à cause de la bêtise de Gandalf ! Comprends-tu ce que je te dis, fils de Michael et Pétunia ?"

Et le Harry qui ne savait rien comprenait.

Et le Harry qui ne savait rien voyait que c'était la réponse habile, la réponse sage, la réponse intelligente et sensée.

Et le Harry qui ne savait rien dit exactement ce qu'un Harry innocent _aurait _dit tandis que l'observateur silencieux poussait un hurlement d'agonie et de désespoir.

"Vous voulez dire," dit Harry, la voix tremblantes, tandis que les émotions qui l'habitaient brûlaient, perçaient la couche de calme externe, "que je ne vais pas rentrer chez mes parents pour Pâques."

"Tu les _reverras_," dit prestement le vieux sorcier. "Je les prierai de venir te voir, et ils seront reçu de la meilleure des façons possibles. Mais tu ne rentreras pas pour Pâques, Harry. Tu ne rentreras pas pendant l'été. Tu ne prendras plus de déjeuners au Chemin de Traverse, même avec le professeur Quirrell pour t'avoir à l'œil. Ton sang est le second ingrédient dont Voldemort a besoin pour revenir. Tu ne quitteras donc plus jamais l'enceinte de Poudlard sans avoir une raison vitale de le faire et un garde suffisamment forte pour repousser des attaques assez longtemps pour pouvoir te mener en lieu sûr."

De l'eau s'amoncelait aux coins des yeux de Harry. "Est-ce une demande ?" dit sa voix chevrotante. "Ou un ordre ?"

"Je suis navré, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix douce. "Tes parents en reconnaîtront la nécessité, du moins je l'espère, mais sinon... j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient aucun recours ; la loi, aussi injuste soit-elle, ne les reconnaît pas comme tes tuteurs légaux. Je suis navré, Harry, et je comprendrai que cela te pousse à me mépriser, mais je dois le faire."

Harry pivota et regarda la porte ; il ne pouvait plus regarder Dumbledore car il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à l'expression de son visage.

_C'est ce qu'il t'en coûte_, dit Poufsouffle en son for intérieur, _tout comme tu as imposé des coûts aux autres. Cela changera-t-il ton point de vue sur l'affaire, comme le professeur Quirrell le prédit ?_

Le masque du Harry innocent dit automatiquement ce qu'il aurait dit : "Mes parents sont-ils en danger ? Doivent-_ils_ être amenés ici ?"

"Non," dit la voix du vieux sorcier. "Je ne pense pas. Vers la fin de la guerre, les Mangemorts ont appris à ne pas attaquer les familles de l'Ordre. Et si Voldemort agit à présent sans l'aide de ses ancien compagnons, il sait toujours que c'est moi qui prend encore les décisions, et il sait aussi que s'il menaçait ta famille, je ne lui donnerais rien. Je lui ai appris que je ne cède pas au chantage, et il n'essaiera donc pas."

Harry se retourna alors et vit qu'un froid s'était installé sur le visage de Dumbledore en écho à son changement de voix. Derrières ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient devenus aussi durs que de l'acier, et s'ils ne correspondaient pas à l'homme, ils correspondaient aux robes noires formelles.

"Dans ce cas, y a-t-il autre chose ?" dit la voix tremblante de Harry. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, il trouverait une contre-mesure pleine d'astuce, il demanderait au professeur Quirrell s'il y avait un moyen de convaincre le directeur qu'il avait tort. Pour le moment, maintenir le masque requérait toute l'attention de Harry.

"Voldemort a utilisé un engin Moldu pour s'échapper d'Azkaban," dit le vieux sorcier. "Il t'observe et il apprend de toi. Un homme du ministère nommé Arthur Weasley rendra bientôt un édit interdisant tout utilisation d'objets Moldus pendants les batailles du professeur de Défense. À l'avenir, lorsque tu auras une bonne idée, garde-la pour toi."

Cela n'avait pas d'importance comparé au reste. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et répéta : "Y a-t-il autre chose ?"

Il y eut un silence.

"S'il te plaît," dit le vieux sorcier dans un murmure. "Je n'ai pas le droit de demander ton pardon, mais s'il te plaît, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, dis moi au moins que tu comprends mes raisons." On pouvait voir de l'eau dans les yeux du vieux mage.

"Je comprends," dit la voix du Harry extérieur, qui comprenait, "enfin... c'est plus ou moins ce que je me disais, de toute façon... je me demandais si j'aurais pu vous convaincre vous et mes parents de me laisser rester à Poudlard pendant l'été, comme les orphelins, pour que je puisse y lire dans la bibliothèque, de toute façon c'est plus intéressant d'être à Poudlard..."

Un bruit guttural émana d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la porte. Il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne mais il s'en était sorti.

Il fit un pas en avant.

Sa main se tendit vers la poignée.

Un cri perçant fendit les airs -

Harry pivota, et comme si le temps s'était ralenti il vit le phénix, déjà en vol, qui battait des ailes dans sa direction.

Le vrai Harry, celui qui se savait coupable, eut un moment de panique ; il n'y avait pas pensé, il ne l'avait pas anticipé, il avait été prêt à faire face à Dumbledore mais il avait oublié _Fumseck_ -

Un, deux et trois. Les ailes du phénix battirent trois fois, semblables à un feu qui s'éveillait puis s'endormait, et le temps sembla s'écouler bien trop lentement alors que Fumseck survolait les mystérieux appareils et se dirigeait vers Harry.

Et l'oiseau rouge-or flotta devant lui, suspendu par de doux mouvements d'ailes, oscillant comme la flamme d'une bougie.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Fumseck ?" dit le faux Harry d'un ton perplexe en regardant le phénix droit dans les yeux, exactement comme s'il avait été innocent. Le véritable Harry ressentit la même nausée immonde que lorsqu'il avait entendu le professeur McGonagall lui témoigner sa confiance et pensa : _Suis-je devenu méchant aujourd'hui, Fumseck ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était mal... est-ce que tu me détestes maintenant ? Si je suis devenu une chose que les phénix détestent, peut-être que je devrais juste abandonner maintenant, tout abandonner maintenant et avouer -_

Fumseck cria, le cri le plus terrible que Harry avait jamais entendu, un cri qui fit vibrer tous les appareils de la pièce et éveilla les silhouettes endormies des portraits.

Le cri transperça les défenses de Harry comme une épée chauffée à blanc aurait percé du beurre, il fit s'effondrer ses couches protectrices comme un ballon percé qui aurait éclaté, il réorganisa ses priorités en un éclair et le fit de souvenir de la chose importante entre toutes ; les larmes commencèrent à se déverser des yeux de Harry, le long de ses joues, et sa voix buta à mesure que les mots sortirent sa gorge, comme s'il avait toussé de la lave...

"Fumseck dit," fit la voix de Harry, "qu'il veut que, je fasse, quelque chose, au sujet, des prisonniers, d'Azkaban -"

"Fumseck, _non_ !" dit le vieux sorcier. Dumbledore s'avança et tendit une main suppliante vers le phénix. Sa voix était presque aussi désespérée que le cri du phénix l'avait été. "Tu ne peux pas lui demander cela, Fumseck, il n'est encore qu'un enfant !"

"Vous êtes allé à Azkaban," chuchota Harry, "vous avez emmené Fumseck avec vous, il a vu - _vous_ avez vu - vous étiez _là_, vous avez vu - _POURQUOI N'AVEZ-VOUS RIEN FAIT ? POURQUOI NE LES AVEZ-VOUS PAS LAISSÉS SORTIR ?"_

Lorsque les instruments eurent fini de vibrer, Harry se rendit compte que Fumseck avait crié en même temps que lui et qu'il volait maintenant à ses côtés, face à Dumbledore, et que la tête rouge-or était à la hauteur de la sienne.

"Peux-tu," murmura le vieux sorcier, "peux-tu vraiment entendre la voix du phénix si distinctement ?"

Harry sanglotait presque trop pour pouvoir parler ; face aux portes de métal qu'ils avaient franchies, face aux voix qu'ils avaient entendues, face aux pires souvenirs, face à la supplication désespérée tandis qu'il s'éloignait ; tout cela avait jailli en lui avec la force d'un brasier lorsque le phénix avait crié, lorsqu'il avait renversé tous les remparts. Harry ignorait s'il pouvait vraiment entendre la voix du phénix, s'il aurait comprit Fumseck sans l'avoir déjà su. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait une excuse plausible pour dire ce que le professeur Quirrell lui avait dit de ne _jamais_ mentionner dans une conversation à partir de ce jour ; parce que c'était exactement ce qu'un Harry innocent aurait dit, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il _avait_ entendu le phénix assez distinctement. "Ils souffrent - nous devons les aider -"

"Je ne _peux pas_ !" s'écria Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, Fumseck, je ne _peux pas_, je ne peux rien y faire !"

Un autre cri perçant.

"_POURQUOI PAS ? ALLEZ-Y ET FAITES LES SORTIR !_"

Le vieux sorcier arracha ses yeux du phénix et rencontra ceux de Harry. "Harry, dis-le à Fumseck pour moi ! Dis-lui que ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Les phénix ne sont pas que de simples animaux mais ils _sont_ des animaux, Harry, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre -"

"Je ne comprends pas non plus," dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous _donnez des gens à manger aux Détraqueurs ! Azkaban n'est pas une prison, c'est une salle de torture où vous torturez les gens jusqu'à la MORT !_"

"Percival," dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix rauque, "Percival Dumbledore, mon propre père, Harry, mon propre père est mort à Azkaban ! Je sais, je sais que c'est horrible ! _Mais que voudrais-tu me voir faire ?_ Entrer à Azkaban de force ? Voudrais-tu me voir déclarer une rébellion contre le ministère ?"

CROA !

Il y eut une silence, puis la voix tremblante de Harry dit : "Fumseck ignore tout des gouvernements, il veut juste que vous - sortiez les prisonniers - de leur cellule - et il vous aidera à combattre - si quelqu'un vous barre la route - et - et moi aussi, monsieur le directeur ! Je viendrai avec vous et je détruirai tous les Détraqueurs qui s'approcheront ! Nous nous inquiéterons des retombées politiques ensuite, je vous parie que vous et moi pourrions nous le permettre -"

"Harry," murmura le vieux sorcier, "les phénix ne comprennent pas la façon dont une bataille gagnée peut faire perdre une guerre." Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du vieux sorcier et gouttaient sur sa barbe d'argent. "Ils ne connaissent que la bataille. Ils sont bons, mais pas sages. C'est pourquoi ils choisissent d'avoir des sorciers pour maîtres."

"Pouvez-vous amener les Détraqueurs à un endroit où je pourrai les atteindre ?" dit Harry d'une voix qui était maintenant implorante. "Amenez-les par groupes de quinze - je pense que je pourrais en détruire autant à la fois sans me faire de mal -"

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "C'était suffisamment difficile de faire accepter la perte de l'un d'entre eux - ils m'en donneraient peut-être un de plus, mais certainement pas deux - ils sont considérés comme la propriété de la nation, Harry, comme des armes à utiliser en cas de guerre -"

La rage de Harry éclata alors comme un incendie, peut-être venait-elle du phénix maintenant posé sur son épaule, peut-être venait-elle de son côté obscur, mais les deux colères se mélangèrent en lui, le chaud et le froid, et c'est une étrange voix qui dit par sa gorge : "Dites-moi quelque chose. Que doit faire un gouvernement, que doivent faire les électeurs d'une démocratie, que doit faire le _peuple_ d'une _pays_ avant qu'il ne me faille décider que je ne suis plus de son côté ?"

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'écarquillèrent face au garçon sur l'épaule duquel un phénix se tenait. "Harry... s'agit-il là de tes paroles ou de celles du professeur de Défense -"

"Parce qu'il doit y avoir une _limite_, non ? Et si ce n'est pas Azkaban, quelle est-elle ?"

"Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute moi ! Les sorciers ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble s'ils se déclaraient la guerre, chacun contre tous, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un différend ! Il y aurait toujours _quelque chose_ -"

"_Azkaban n'est pas seulement 'quelque chose' ! C'est le mal !_"

"Oui, même le mal ! Même certains maux, Harry, car les sorciers ne sont pas parfaitement bons ! Mais mieux vaut malgré tout vivre en paix que dans le chaos ; et si nous pénétrions dans Azkaban de force, ce serait le début du _chaos_, en es-tu conscient ?" plaida le vieux sorcier. "Et il est possible de t'opposer à la volonté de ton prochain ouvertement ou en secret sans le _haïr_, sans déclarer qu'il est méchant, que c'est ton ennemi ! Je ne pense pas que les habitants de ce pays méritent que tu les juge ainsi, Harry ! Et même si certains d'entre eux ont - et les enfants, et les élèves de Poudlard, et les bons présents parmi les mauvais ?"

Harry regarda son épaule, là où Fumseck était perché, et vit que le phénix le regardait et que ses yeux flambaient sans briller ; des flammes rouges dans une mer de feu d'or.

_Qu'en penses-tu, Fumseck ?_

"Croa ?" dit le phénix.

Fumseck n'avait pas comprit la conversation.

Le jeune garçon regarda le vieux sorcier et dit d'une voix forte : "ou peut-être que les phénix sont plus sages que nous et plus intelligents que nous, peut-être qu'ils nous suivent partout en espérant qu'un jour nous les _écouterons_, qu'un jour nous _comprendrons_, qu'un jour nous _ferons_ simplement _sortir_ les prisonniers de leur _cellule_ -"

Harry fit demi-tour, tira la porte en chêne, entra dans la cage d'escalier et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Les escaliers commencèrent à tourner, Harry commença à descendre, il mit son visage entre ses mains et il pleura.

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin de la descente qu'il remarqua la différence, la chaleur toujours présente, et il se rendit compte que -

"Fumseck ?" murmura Harry.

- le phénix était toujours sur son épaule, perché comme il l'avait vu plusieurs fois sur celle de Dumbledore.

Il regarda de nouveau dans ses yeux, dans les flammes rouges, dans le feu d'or.

"Tu n'es quand même pas mon phénix maintenant... si ?"

Croa !

"Oh," dit Harry d'une voix un peu tremblante, "je suis heureux de l'entendre, Fumseck, parce que je ne pense pas - le directeur - je ne pense pas qu'il mérite -"

Harry se tut et reprit son souffle.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il le mérite, il essayait juste de bien agir..."

Croa !

"Mais tu es en colère et tu veux qu'il comprenne quelque chose. Je vois."

Le phénix lova sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et la gargouille de pierre se déplaça d'un mouvement souple afin de laisser Harry retourner dans les couloirs de Poudlard.


	63. EPS, Après coups

[Note du traducteur : Si vous aimez cette fanfic, parlez-en autour de vous, faites des liens vers elle ! Il y a assez d'idées saisissantes dedans pour mériter qu'on la partage. L'original en anglais est là : fanfiction [point] net/s/5782108/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Methods_of_Rationality]

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Hermione Granger<em>

Imitée par Padma et Mandy qui rangeaient les leurs à l'autre bout de la table, Hermione commençait tout juste à refermer ses livres et à ranger ses devoirs avant de se préparer à aller dormir quand Harry Potter entra dans la salle commune de Serdaigle ; ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner.

Ce fait fut rapidement écrasé par un autre, bien plus saisissant.

Sur l'épaule de Harry se trouvait une créature d'or et de rouge, un oiseau de feu étincelant.

Et Harry avait l'air triste, usé, vraiment _fatigué_, comme si le phénix était la seule chose qui le faisait tenir sur pied, mais une chaleur émanait toujours de lui et si vous aviez croisé son regard vous auriez pu croire que vous regardiez le directeur ; voilà ce qui passa par la tête de Hermione même si cela n'avait aucun sens.

Harry Potter traversa péniblement la salle commune et se dirigea vers Hermione, passant devant des sofas emplis de filles et des cercles de joueurs de cartes qui le fixaient du regard.

Elle ne reparlait théoriquement pas encore à Harry car la semaine ne s'achèverait que le lendemain, mais il se passait clairement quelque chose de _beaucoup_ plus important que cela -

"Fumseck," dit Harry alors même qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, "cette fille s'appelle Hermione Granger, et elle ne me parle pas en ce moment parce que je suis un idiot, mais si tu veux être sur l'épaule de quelqu'un de bien : elle vaut mieux que moi."

Tant d'épuisement et de douleur dans la voix de Harry -

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de savoir comment réagir le phénix avait déjà glissé le long de l'épaule de Harry, comme la flamme d'une allumette qui se serait avancée en accéléré, droit vers elle ; et voilà qu'un phénix volait devant elle et la regardait de ses yeux de feu et de lumière.

"_Croa ?_" demanda le phénix.

Hermione le regarda en ayant l'impression qu'elle faisait face à une question d'un contrôle qu'elle aurait oublié de réviser, comme si ça avait été la plus importante de toutes les questions et qu'elle avait vécu sa vie entière sans s'y préparer ; et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

"Je -" dit-elle. "J'ai seulement douze ans, je n'ai encore rien _fait_ -"

Le phénix pivota d'un mouvement souple autour de l'extrémité d'une de ses ailes, tel la créature aérienne et lumineuse qu'il était, avant de s'élever jusqu'à l'épaule de Harry où il revint fermement se poser.

"Espèce d'idiot," dit Padma depuis l'autre côté de la table avec l'air de décider si elle devait rire ou faire la grimace, "les phénix, ce n'est pas pour les filles intelligentes qui font leurs devoirs, c'est pour les imbéciles qui foncent droit sur cinq brutes Serpentard plus vieilles que lui. Tu sais, si les couleurs de Gryffondor sont l'or et le rouge, c'est pour une bonne raison."

De nombreux rires amicaux s'élevèrent dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Hermione ne faisait pas partie des rieurs.

Harry non plus.

Il avait placé une main sur son visage. "Dis à Hermione que je suis désolé," dit-il à Padma, sa voix presque au niveau d'un murmure. "Dis-lui que j'ai oublié que les phénix sont des animaux, qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'est le temps ni l'idée de se préparer, qu'ils ne comprennent pas les gens qui _feront_ le bien un jour - je ne suis pas certain qu'ils comprennent vraiment l'idée qu'une personne puisse _être_ quelque chose, tout ce qu'ils voient c'est ce que les gens _font_. Fumseck ne sait pas ce que "douze" veut dire. Dis à Hermione que je suis désolé - je n'aurais pas - tout tourne toujours mal, pas vrai ?"

Puis il se détourna pour partir, le phénix toujours sur son épaule, se traînant lentement vers la cage d'escalier qui menait à son dortoir.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'en tenir là, ce n'était pas _possible_. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû l'esprit de compétition qu'elle entretenait avec Harry ou à autre chose. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas laisser le phénix se détourner d'elle.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle -

Son esprit propagea une question désespérée à l'intégralité de son excellente mémoire, trouva une seule chose -

"J'allais courir devant le Détraqueur pour essayer de sauver Harry !" cria-t-elle d'un ton un peu désespéré à l'intention de l'oiseau rouge et or. "Enfin j'ai vraiment commencé à courir et tout ! C'était stupide et courageux, non ?"

Au bruit d'un gazouillis, le phénix se propulsa de nouveau depuis l'épaule de Harry et revint vers elle comme une flamme qui aurait jailli, puis il fit trois cercles autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva au cœur d'un brasier, et les ailes du phénix effleurèrent sa joue l'espace d'un instant avant que ce dernier ne s'élève de nouveau vers Harry.

On put entendre des chuchotements dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

"Te l'avais dit," dit Harry à voix haute, puis il commença à gravir les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre ; il sembla les monter très vite, comme s'il avait été particulièrement léger, si bien qu'un moment plus tard lui et Fumseck étaient partis.

Hermione leva une main tremblante vers la joue contre laquelle Fumseck avait fait courir son aile, une zone de chaleur qui demeurait comme si ce petit morceau de peau avait été immolé avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Elle pensait avoir répondu à la question du phénix mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait à peine réussi, comme si elle avait eu un 11 et qu'elle aurait pu avoir un 21 si elle avait fait un petit effort.

Si elle avait seulement _essayé_.

À y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ essayé.

Elle avait seulement fait ses devoirs -

_Qui as-tu sauvé ?_

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Fumseck<em>

Le garçon s'était attendu à des cauchemars, à des cris, à des supplications, à des ouragans de vide hurlants, à ce que la décharge d'horreurs se déverse dans sa mémoire et commence peut-être ainsi à appartenir au passé.

Et le garçon savait que les cauchemars viendraient.

La nuit suivante.

Il rêva, et dans son rêve le monde était en feu, Poudlard était en feu, sa maison était en feu, les rues d'Oxford étaient en feu, inondées de flammes qui brillaient mais ne consumaient rien, et tous ceux qui marchaient à travers les rues étincelantes brillaient eux-même d'une lumière blanche plus vive que celle du feu, comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes des flammes ou des étoiles.

Les autres garçons de première année allèrent se coucher et virent de leurs yeux la merveille qui était déjà parvenue à leurs oreilles : que Harry Potter était allongé dans son lit, silencieux et immobile, tandis que perché sur son oreiller un oiseau rouge et or le surveillait et que ses ailes lumineuses étaient étendues au-dessus de lui comme une couverture tirée sur son visage.

Ses dettes attendraient un jour de plus.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup<em>, _Draco Malfoy_ :

Draco remit ses robes en place et s'assura que la bordure verte était bien droite. Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et prononça un sortilège que Père lui avait enseigné alors que les autres enfants jouaient encore dans la boue, un sortilège qui garantissait que pas une peluche, pas une poussière ne viendrait salir ses robes de sorcier.

Il se saisit de l'enveloppe mystérieuse que Père lui avait envoyée par l'entremise d'une chouette et la glissa dans ses robes. Il avait déjà utilisé _Incendio_ et _Everto_ sur le message mystérieux.

Puis il se rendit au petit déjeuner dans l'intention de s'asseoir s'il y parvenait à la seconde exacte où la nourriture apparaîtrait afin de donner l'impression que les autres avaient attendu qu'il apparaisse avant de manger. Pourquoi ? Parce que si vous étiez le descendant Malfoy vous étiez premier en tout, même au petit déjeuner, voilà pourquoi.

Vincent et Grégory l'attendaient à l'extérieur de sa chambre privée, debout avant lui - même s'ils n'étaient bien sûr pas aussi élégamment vêtus.

Le salle commune de Serpentard était déserte, mais n'importe qui debout à cette heure se serait de toute façon immédiatement dirigé vers le petit déjeuner.

Exception faite de leurs propres bruits de pas, les pièces du donjons étaient silencieuses, vides et pleines d'échos.

En dépit du faible nombre de personnes présentes, la Grande Salle était un brouhaha d'inquiétude. Quelques enfants plus jeunes pleuraient, d'autres couraient en tous sens entre les tables ou se tenaient face à face et se criaient dessus. Un préfet en robes rouges faisait face à deux élèves aux robes bordées de vert et leur hurlait dessus alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers le chaos -

Le bruit diminua un peu à mesure que l'on remarquait la présence de Draco, que certains visages se tournaient vers lui et se taisaient.

La nourriture apparut sur la table. Personne ne la regarda.

Et Rogue pivota sur ses talons, abandonnant ainsi sa cible, et se dirigea droit vers Draco.

Le cœur de Draco se serra sous l'effet de la peur, quelque chose était-il arrivé à Père - non, Père le lui aurait sûrement dit - quoi qu'il se soit produit, pourquoi Père ne lui avait-il pas dit -

Lorsque Rogue s'approcha, Draco vit que l'on pouvait voir des cernes sous ses yeux ; le maître des potions n'avait jamais été des plus chics (et c'était un euphémisme) mais ce matin là, ses robes étaient encore plus sales et désordonnées que jamais, couvertes de nouvelles taches de graisse.

"Vous ne savez pas ?" lui siffla son directeur de maison lorsqu'il fut assez près. "De grâce, ne vous faites-vous pas livrer le journal ?"

"Qu'y a-t-il, profe-"

"On a fait sortir Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban !"

"_Quoi ?_" dit Draco sous l'effet de la surprise, et au même moment Grégory dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû dire et Vincent s'étrangla.

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux étroits puis hocha abruptement la tête. "Lucius ne vous a donc rien dit. Je vois." Rogue eut un reniflement et se détourna -

"Professeur !" dit Draco. Il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce que cela impliquait et son esprit tournait à plein régime. "Professeur, que devrais-je faire - Père ne m'a pas donné d'instructions -"

"Alors je _suggère_," dit Rogue avec dédain tout en continuant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, "que vous _disiez_ cela, Malfoy, comme votre père s'y attend !"

Draco se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Vincent et Grégory tout en se demandant à quoi bon : bien sûr, ils avaient l'air encore plus perplexes que lui.

Puis il s'avança jusqu'à la table de Serpentard et s'assit à une extrémité qui était encore vide.

Draco plaça une omelette à la saucisse dans son assiette et commença à manger par gestes automatiques.

On a fait sortir Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban.

On a fait sortir Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban... ?

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire de cela, c'était aussi inattendu que l'extinction du Soleil - enfin, le Soleil s'éteindrait comme prévu dans six milliards d'années, mais c'était aussi inattendu que l'extinction du soleil _demain_. Père n'aurait pas fait ça, Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait ça, _personne_ n'aurait dû être _capable_ de le faire - qu'est-ce que ça voulait _dire_ - quelle _utilité_ Bellatrix pourrait-elle pour quiconque après dix ans passés à Azkaban - même si elle redevenait forte, quelle pouvait-on bien faire d'une sorcière à la fois puissante, totalement maléfique, folle et fanatiquement dévouée à un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'était plus là ?

"Hé," dit Vincent depuis sa chaise, "j'comprends pas, patron, pourquoi on a fait ça ?"

"_On_ ne l'a pas fait, abruti !" rétorqua Draco. "Oh, par Merlin, si même _toi_ tu penses qu'on - ton père ne t'a jamais raconté d'histoires sur Bellatrix Black ? Elle a déjà torturé Père, elle a déjà torturé _ton_ père, elle a torturé tout le monde ; un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a dit de se lancer Doloris sur _elle-même_ et elle l'a _fait_ ! Elle n'a pas fait des trucs dingues pour inspirer la peur et l'obéissance dans la populace, elle a fait des trucs dingues parce qu'elle est dingue ! C'est une _garce_, voilà ce qu'elle est !"

"Ah, vraiment ?" dit une voix outrée venue de derrière lui.

Il ne leva pas les yeux. Gregory et Vincent auraient ses arrières.

"Je t'aurais cru heureux -"

"- d'entendre qu'un Mangemort a été libéré, Malfoy !"

Amycus Carrow avait toujours une de ces _autres_ personnes à problèmes, et Père avait un jour dit à Draco de se débrouiller pour ne jamais être seul dans la même pièce que lui...

Draco se retourna et envoya à Flora et à Hestia son Rictus Méprisant Numéro Trois, celui qui disait : "J'appartiens à une maison Noble, pas vous, et oui, c'est important." Draco dit, vaguement dans leur direction, ne daignant certainement pas à s'adresser à _eux_ en particulier : "Il y a Mangemort et Mangemort," puis il revint à son assiette.

On put entendre deux personnes prendre la mouche et deux paires de chaussures déguerpir avec rage jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table Serpentard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Millicent Bulstrode courut jusqu'à eux et dit, visiblement essoufflé : "M. Malfoy, vous avez entendu ?"

"Au sujet de Bellatrix Black ?" dit Draco. "Ouais -"

"Non, au sujet de Potter !"

"Quoi ?"

"Potter s'est promené avec un _phénix_ sur l'épaule la nuit dernière et il avait l'air d'avoir été traîné à travers cinq kilomètres de boue. On dit que le phénix l'a emmené à Azkaban pour essayer d'arrêter Bellatrix, qu'il se sont battus en duel et qu'ils ont fait sauter la moitié de la forteresse !"

"_Quoi ?_" dit Draco. "Il est tout simplement _impossible_ que -"

Draco s'interrompit.

Il avait dit cela au sujet de Harry Potter un certain nombre de fois et il avait commencé à remarquer la tendance.

Millicent s'en fut raconter l'histoire à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Vous ne pensez pas _vraiment _que -" dit Gregory.

"Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi penser," dit Draco.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Theodore Nott se soit assis en face de lui et que William Rosier soit allé s'asseoir avec les jumeaux Carrow, Vincent lui donna un coup de coude et dit : "Là."

Harry Potter était entré dans la Grande Salle.

Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Il ne pouvait voir ni inquiétude ni surprise ni indice de traumatisme sur le visage de Harry, il avait juste l'air...

C'était le même air distant et introspectif que Harry revêtait lorsqu'il essayait de trouver la réponse à une question que Draco ne pouvait même pas encore comprendre.

Draco se leva avec hâte du banc Serpentard, dit "restez en arrière" et s'avança à une vitesse honorable en direction de Harry.

Harry sembla remarquer son approche au moment où Draco frôla la table Serdaigle, et ce dernier -

- jeta un rapide regard à Harry -

- avant de continuer tout droit vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Une minute plus tard, Harry apparut au coin du petit renfoncement de pierre où Draco l'avait attendu ; même si cela n'avait peut-être pas trompé tout le monde, le déni serait plausible.

"Sourdinam,_" dit Harry._ "Draco, qu'est-ce qui -"

Draco sortit l'enveloppe de ses robes. "J'ai un message de Père pour toi."

"_Hein ?_" dit Harry. Il prit l'enveloppe des mains de Draco, la déchira d'une façon bien peu soignée, en sortit une feuille de parchemin qu'il déplia et -

Harry inspira subitement.

Puis il regarda Draco.

Puis il rabaissa les yeux vers le parchemin.

Il y eut un silence.

Harry dit : "Lucius t'a-t-il demandé de lui rapporter ma réaction ?"

Draco ne répondit rien pendant un moment, soupesant les possibilités, puis il ouvrit la bouche -

"Je vois donc qu'il te l'a demandé," continua Harry, et Draco se maudit. Il aurait dû le savoir, mais ça _avait_ été difficile de décider. "Que vas-tu lui dire ?"

"Que tu étais surpris," dit Draco.

"Surpris," dit Harry d'un ton catégorique. "Ouais. Bien. Dis-lui ça."

"Qu'est-ce que c'_est_ ?" dit Draco. Puis, remarquant que Harry semblait hésiter : "Si tu mijotes avec Père derrière mon dos -"

Et Harry, sans dire un mot, donna la feuille à Draco.

Elle disait :

_Je sais que c'était vous._

"_C'EST QUOI CE -_"

"J'allais _te _le demander," dit Harry. "As-tu la _moindre_ idée de ce qui a pris ton père ?"

Draco fixa Harry.

Puis il dit : "_Est-ce que_ tu l'as fait ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Harry. "Pour _quelle _raison est-ce que je pourrais vouloir - _comment_ est-ce que je pourrais -"

"Harry, est-ce que tu l'as fait ?"

"Non !" dit Harry. "Bien sûr que non !"

Draco avait écouté avec attention et n'avait détecté ni hésitation ni vacillement.

Il hocha donc la tête et dit : "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que Père pense mais il est _impossible_, il n'y a pas la _moindre chance_ que ce soit bon signe. Et, euh... les gens disent aussi..."

"Quoi," dit Harry d'une voix usée, "que disent les gens, Draco ?"

"Est-ce qu'un phénix t'a _vraiment_ emmené à Azkaban pour que tu essaies d'empêcher Bellatrix Black de s'échapper -"

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Neville Londubat<em>

Harry venait juste de s'asseoir à la table Serdaigle pour la première fois de la journée avec l'espoir de manger un morceau en vitesse. Il savait qu'il devait s'isoler et réfléchir à certaines choses, mais il restait un minuscule fragment de la paix du phénix (même après sa rencontre avec Draco) à laquelle il voulait encore s'accrocher, comme un magnifique rêve dont il n'aurait pu rien se remémorer mis à part sa beauté ; et la partie de lui qui ne ressentait _pas_ cette paix attendait que toutes les enclumes aient fini de lui tomber de la tête dans l'espoir de pouvoir gérer tous les désastres d'un coup une fois qu'il serait seul et prêt à réfléchir.

La main de Harry saisit une fourchette, souleva une bouchée de purée, l'approcha de sa bouche -

Et on entendit un cri.

On entendait parfois des cris lorsque les gens apprenaient la nouvelle, mais les oreilles de Harry avait _reconnu_ celui là -

Il fut debout en un éclair et se dirigea vers la table Poufsouffle, une nausée naissante dans l'estomac. C'était l'un des paramètres auxquels il n'avait pas pensé lorsqu'il avait décidé de commettre le crime car le professeur Quirrell n'avait pas prévu que quiconque serait au courant ; et maintenant, plus tard, Harry n'avait simplement - il n'y avait pas _pensé_ -

_Ça_, dit Poufsouffle avec amertume, _ça aussi, c'est de ta faute._

Mais lorsque Harry parvint à la table, Neville était déjà assis et mangeait des saucisses grillées à la sauce de Figuevive.

Même si les mains du garçon de Poufsouffle tremblaient, il coupait sa nourriture et la mangeait sans rien faire tomber.

"Bonjour, général," dit Neville d'une voix qui ne vacillait que légèrement. "T'es-tu battu en duel contre Bellatrix Black la nuit dernière ?"

"Non," dit Harry. Quelque chose faisait vaciller sa voix à lui aussi.

"Ça m'aurait étonné," dit Neville. On entendit le bruit d'un couteau qui traversait une saucisse et raclait contre une assiette. "Je vais la pourchasser et la tuer. Je peux compter sur ton aide ?"

On put entendre des hoquets d'inquiétude venus de la masse de Poufsouffle qui s'était assemblée autour de Neville.

"Si elle s'en prend à toi," dit Harry d'une voix rauque, _si il s'avère que j'ai commis une terrible erreur, que tout n'était qu'un mensonge_, "je te défendrai de ma vie," _laisserai pas ce que j'ai fait te mettre en danger, quoi qu'il en coûte_, "mais je ne t'aiderai pas à la pourchasser. On n'aide pas ses amis à se suicider, Neville."

La fourchette de Neville s'interrompit sur son trajet vers sa bouche.

Puis il mit le morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche, mâcha de nouveau.

Avala.

Et dit : "Je ne voulais pas dire _tout de suite_, je voulais dire après Poudlard."

"Neville," dit Harry en contrôlant sa voix avec une grande précaution, "je pense que, même après Poudlard, il se peut que ça soit toujours une _idée stupide_. Il y a sûrement des Aurors avec bien plus d'expérience qui sont sur sa trace -" _oh, attends, ça ne va pas -_

"Écoute-le !" dit Ernie Macmillan, puis une Poufsouffle plus âgée qui se tenait non loin de Neville renchérit : "Nevy, s'il te plaît, réfléchis-y, il a raison !"

Neville se leva.

Et dit : "Ne me suivez pas, s'il vous plaît."

Puis il s'éloigna d'eux ; Harry et Ernie tendirent involontairement la main vers lui et d'autres Poufsouffle firent de même.

Neville s'assit à la table Gryffondor et ils purent entendre (en faisant un effort) sa voix lointaine qui disait : "Je vais la pourchasser et la tuer après Poudlard, quelqu'un veut m'aider ?" et au moins trois voix dirent "Oui" puis Ron Weasley dit d'une voix forte : "Faites la queue, vous autres, j'ai eu une chouette de Maman qui m'a dit d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle est prems", et quelqu'un dit : "_Molly Weasley_ contre _Bellatrix Black_ ? Mais elle à qui elle veut faire croire ça -" et Ron tendit la main vers une assiette, saisit un muffin -

Quelqu'un toucha l'épaule de Harry et il se retourna pour découvrir une fille au visage peu familier, aux robes bordées de vert et plus âgée que lui qui lui tendit une enveloppe en parchemin avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Il fixa l'enveloppe pendant un moment puis commença à se diriger vers le mur le plus proche. Ce n'était pas très intime mais ça suffirait, et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il avait tant que ça à cacher.

Ça avait été une livraison du Système Serpentard, qui était utilisé par ceux qui ne voulaient pas que quiconque sache qu'ils avaient communiqué. L'expéditeur donnait une enveloppe et une dizaine de Noises à quelqu'un qui avait la réputation d'être un messager respectable ; cette personne récupérait cinq Noises, passait l'enveloppe à un autre messager avec les cinq Noises restantes, et ce second messager ouvrait l'enveloppe pour y trouver une autre enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit le nom de la personne à qui elle devait être délivrée. Ainsi, aucune des deux personnes impliquées dans la transmission du message ne connaissaient à la fois l'expéditeur _et_ le destinataire, si bien que personne d'autre ne savait que les deux camps avaient été en contact...

Lorsqu'il eut atteint le mur, il mit l'enveloppe dans ses robes, l'ouvrit à l'abri de celles-ci et je ta un coup d'œil discret au parchemin qu'il en sortit.

Le parchemin disait :

_Salle de classe à gauche de Métamorphose, 8 heures du matin._

_- LL._

Harry le regarda, essayant de se souvenir s'il connaissait quelqu'un ayant pour initiales LL.

Se esprit chercha...

Chercha...

Trouva -

"La fille du _Chicaneur _?" chuchota Harry d'un ton incrédule, puis il ferma la bouche. Elle n'avait que dix ans, elle n'aurait même pas dû être à Poudlard !

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Lesath Lestrange<em>

À huit heures du matin, Harry attendait dans la salle de classe vide voisine de celle de Métamorphose après être parvenu à ingérer un peu de nourriture en préparation au prochain désastre : Luna Lovegood...

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, Harry le vit, et il se donna un _énorme_ coup de pied mental.

Encore une de ces choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensées, une de ces choses auxquelles il _aurait vraiment dû penser._

Les robes bordées de vert du garçon plus âgé étaient de travers et maculées de taches rouges qui ressemblaient vraiment à de petits points de sang frais tandis qu'un coin de sa bouche avait l'air d'avoir été coupé puis soigné par un _Episkey_ ou un autre de ces charmes médicaux mineur qui ne réparaient pas entièrement les dommages.

Le visage de Lesath Lestrange était couvert de larmes, certaines fraîches, d'autres à moitié séchées, et ses yeux humides en annonçaient d'autres à venir. "Sourdinam"_ dit le garçon plus âgé, puis "Hominum revelio_", puis d'autres, tandis que Harry réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans rien trouver.

Puis Lesath abaissa sa baguette, la rangea dans ses robes, et, lentement cette fois, cérémonieusement, le garçon plus âgé que Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle de classe.

Il abaissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que son front touche la poussière ; Harry aurait bien voulu parler, mais il était sans voix.

Lesath Lestrange dit, d'une voix brisée : "Ma vie comme ma mort vous appartiennent, seigneur."

"Je," dit Harry, il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge, il n'arrivait pas à parler, "Je -" _n'ai rien à voir là-dedans_, il aurait dû le dire, il aurait dû le dire _tout de suite_, mais après tout le Harry innocent aurait lui aussi eu du mal à parler -

"Merci," chuchota Lesath, "merci, seigneur, oh, merci," le bruit d'un sanglot étranglé émana du garçon agenouillé dont Harry ne pouvait voir rien d'autre que le cheveux. "Je suis un imbécile, seigneur, un bâtard ingrat qui ne mérite pas de vous servir, je ne saurais m'abaisser assez devant vous car je - je vous ai crié dessus après que vous m'ayez aidé, parce que je pensais que vous me rejetiez, et ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été un imbécile de vous poser la question face à Londubat -"

"Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans," dit Harry.

(C'était encore très difficile de mentir directement comme cela)

Lesath releva lentement la tête et regarda Harry.

"Je comprends, seigneur," dit le garçon plus âgé d'une voix qui vacillait un peu, "vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, et il est vrai que je me suis montré idiot... je voulais seulement vous dire que je ne suis pas un ingrat, que je sais que ça a dû être difficile de ne sauver qu'une seule personne, qu'ils sont au courant maintenant, que vous ne pouvez pas - sauver Père - mais je ne suis pas ingrat, je ne serai plus jamais ingrat. Si vous pensez un jour pouvoir faire usage du serviteur indigne que je suis, appelez-moi, où que je sois, et je répondrai, seigneur -"

"Je n'ai été impliqué en aucune façon"

(Mais ça devenait chaque fois plus facile)

Lesath regarda de nouveau Harry et dit, incertain : "Suis-je excusé de votre présence, seigneur... ?"

"Je ne suis pas ton seigneur."

Lesath dit : "Oui, seigneur, je comprend," et il se releva, se tint bien droit, s'inclina bien bas, puis s'éloigna de Harry jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la salle.

Lorsque sa main toucha la poignée, il s'arrêta.

Harry ne put voir le visage qui posait la question : "L'avez-vous envoyé à quelqu'un qui va prendre soin d'elle ?"

Et Harry dit, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée : "Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans."

"Oui seigneur, pardonnez-moi seigneur," dit la voix de Lesath ; et le Serpentard ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma derrière lui. Son pas accéléra à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher Harry de l'entendre commencer à sangloter.

_Est-ce que je pleurerais ? _se demanda Harry. _Si je ne savais rien, si j'étais innocent, est-ce que je serais en train de pleurer ?_

Il l'ignorait et se contenta donc de continuer à fixer la porte du regard.

Et une partie incroyablement grossière de sa personne pensa : _Youpi, on a bouclé une quête et on a gagné un sous-fifre -_

_Tais-toi. Si tu veux jamais avoir voix au chapitre... tais-toi._

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Amélia Bones<em>

"J'en conclus que sa vie n'est pas en danger," dit Amélia.

Le guérisseur, un vieil homme au regard sévère vêtu de robes blanches (il était né-Moldu et rendait ainsi honneur à d'étranges traditions Moldues au sujet desquelles Amélia ne l'avait jamais interrogées même si en son for intérieur elle trouvait que cela lui donnait une apparence bien trop fantomatique) secoua la tête et dit "Certainement pas."

Amélia regarda la forme humaine inconsciente qui reposait sur le lit du guérisseur, la chair brûlée et flétrie, la fine couverture qui par souci de pudeur avait recouvert celui-ci ôtée sur son ordre.

Il retrouverait peut-être toutes ses fonctions.

Peut-être pas.

Le guérisseur avait dit qu'il était trop tôt pour se prononcer.

Puis Amélia regarda l'autre sorcière dans la pièce, la détective.

"Et vous dites," dit Amélia, "que la matière inflammable avait été métamorphosée à partir d'_eau_, vraisemblablement sous forme de glace."

La détective hocha la tête et dit d'un ton perplexe : "Ça aurait pu être bien pire s'il avaient -"

"Que c'est _gentil_ de leur part," cracha-t-elle, puis elle appuya une main usée sur son front. Non... non, ça _avait_ été une marque de bonté. À cette étape de l'évasion, il était inutile d'essayer de tromper qui que ce soit. L'individu qui avait fait ça _avait_ essayé de mitiger les dommages - et il avait pensé au risque que les Aurors respirent la fumée, pas à l'avantage qu'il aurait à les brûler avec le feu. Si cette personne avait encore été là, la fouliée aurait sans aucun doute été maniée avec plus de clémence.

Mais Bellatrix Black avait chevauché la fouliée seule, tous les Aurors présents étaient d'accord là-dessus, leurs sortilèges de Désillusion étaient actifs et on n'avait vu qu'une femme juchée sur cette fouliée même si cette dernière avait été équipée de deux paires d'étriers.

Une personne innocente et pleine de bonté capable de lancer le Patronus avait été dupée et convaincue de sauver Bellatrix Black.

Une personne innocente s'était battue contre Bahry Une-Main et avait précautionneusement maîtrisé un Auror sans lui infliger de dommages notables.

Une personne innocente avait métamorphosé le carburant d'un engin Moldu sur lequel elle et Bellatrix Black devaient monter afin de s'échapper d'Azkaban en utilisant de l'eau gelée pour le bien des Aurors d'Amélia.

Puis Bellatrix Black avait considéré que cette personne n'était plus utile.

On se serait attendu à ce que toute personne capable de maîtriser Bahry Une-Main soit capable de prévoir ça. Mais après tout, personne ne se serait attendu à voir quelqu'un capable de lancer le Patronus essayer de sauver Bellatrix Black en premier lieu.

Amélia sa passa une main sur les yeux et les ferma dans un moment de deuil silencieux. _Je me demande qui c'était et comment Vous-Savez-Qui l'a manipulé... quelle histoire on a _bien pu _lui raconter..._

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que cette pensée signifiait qu'elle commençait vraiment à y croire. Peut-être parce que, aussi difficile que ce soit de croire Dumbledore, il devenait encore plus difficile de ne _pas_ reconnaître là la marque de cette intelligence froide et sombre.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Albus Dumbledore<em>

Il n'arriva peut-être que cinquante-sept secondes avant la fin et il lui fallut peut-être quatre tours de son Retourneur de Temps pour y parvenir, mais Albus Dumbledore finit par prendre son petit déjeuner.

"Directeur ?" couina la voix polie du professeur Filius Flitwick tandis que le vieux sorcier le dépassait en direction de sa chaise. "M. Potter a laissé un message pour vous."

Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta et regarda le professeur de sortilèges d'un regard interrogateur.

"M. Potter a dit qu'après son réveil, il s'est rendu compte à quel point ce qu'il vous a dit après que le phénix ait crié était injuste. Il a ajouté qu'il ne commentait en rien sur le reste, seulement qu'il s'excusait sur ces paroles précises."

Le vieux sorcier continua de regarder son professeur de sortilèges et se tint coi.

"Directeur ?" couina Filius.

"Dis-lui que je le remercie," dit Albus Dumbledore, "mais qu'il est plus sage d'écouter les phénix que d'écouter les sages vieux sorcier," et il s'assit trois secondes avant que toute la nourriture ne disparaisse.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Professeur Quirrell<em>

"Non," dit madame Pomfresh à l'enfant d'un ton vif, "vous ne pourrez _pas_ le voir ! Vous ne pouvez _pas _le tourmenter ! Vous ne pourrez pas lui poser _une seule petite question ! _Il va rester _au lit_ et ne _rien faire_ pendant au moins _trois jours _!"

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Minerva McGonagall<em>

Elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle croisa Harry qui en sortait.

Il la regarda sans colère.

Son regard était triste.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à y voir.

C'était comme... comme s'il la regardait juste assez longtemps pour rendre clair le fait qu'il ne l'évitait _pas_ exprès.

Puis il détourna les yeux avant qu'elle ne trouve un regard à lui rendre ; comme s'il avait voulu lui épargner cela aussi.

Il ne dit rien, alors qu'il la dépassait.

Elle non plus.

Qu'auraient-il bien pu avoir à se dire ?

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Fred et George Weasley<em>

Croyez-le ou non mais ils glapirent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Dumbledore au détour d'un couloir.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était apparu de nulle part et qu'il les regardait d'un œil sévère. Il faisait toujours _ça_.

Mais le sorcier était habillé de robes noires formelles qui lui donnaient l'air _très _ancien et _très_ puissant et son regard était PERÇANT.

"Fred et George Weasley !" dit Dumbledore d'une Voix Impérieuse.

"Oui, monsieur le directeur !" répondirent-ils en claquant les talons et en lui offrant un salut militaire soigné tel qu'ils en avaient vu sur de vieilles images.

"Écoutez-moi bien ! Vous êtes des amis de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, monsieur le directeur !"

"Harry Potter est en danger. Il ne _doit pas _sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Écoutez-moi, fils de Weasley, je vous en prie : vous savez que je suis aussi Gryffondor que vous, que je sais moi aussi qu'il existe des règles au-dessus les règles. Mais ceci, Fred et George, ceci est de l'importance la plus terrible, il ne doit pas y avoir d'exception cette fois ci, grande ou petite ! Si vous aidez Harry à quitter Poudlard, il _mourra _peut-être ! S'il vous envoie en mission, allez-y, s'il vous demande de lui rapporter quelque chose, aidez-le, mais s'il vous demande de lui faire clandestinement quitter Poudlard, vous _devez refuser ! _Comprenez-vous ?"

"Oui, monsieur le directeur !" Dirent-ils sans vraiment réfléchir, puis ils échangèrent un regard incertain -

Les yeux bleu clair du directeur étaient résolument braqués sur eux. "Non. Pas sans réfléchir. Si Harry vous demande de le faire sortir, vous devez refuser, s'il vous demande de lui indiquer le chemin, vous devez refuser. Je ne vous demanderai pas de m'en faire part, car je sais que vous ne le ferez jamais. Mais si son projet est d'une importance telle qu'il doit sortir, alors priez-le de ma part de venir _me_ voir et _je_ garderai ses pas. Fred, George, je suis navré de porter ainsi atteinte à votre amitié, mais il s'agit de sa _vie_."

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent pendant un moment, sans communiquer mais en ayant les même pensées au même moment.

Ils se retournèrent vers Dumbledore.

Et dirent, alors qu'un frisson les traversait : "Bellatrix Black."

"Vous pouvez présumer sans risque de vous tromper," dit le directeur, "que c'est au moins aussi grave que ça."

"D'accord -"

"- compris."

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Alastor Maugrey et Severus Rogue<em>

Lorsqu'Alastor Maugrey avait perdu son œil, il avait commandité les services d'un Serdaigle des plus érudits, Samuel H. Lyall, dont Maugrey se méfiait moins que la moyenne car il avait décidé de ne pas le dénoncer comme loup-garou non déclaré ; et il avait engagé Lyall pour que ce dernier compile une liste de tous les yeux magiques connus et de tout indice existant quant à leur emplacement.

Lorsqu'il eut la liste entre les mains, il ne s'était pas fatigué à en lire la majeure partie parce qu'au sommet de celle-ci s'était trouvé l'Œil de Vance, venu d'une ère antérieure à Poudlard et alors en la possession d'un puissant mage noir à la tête d'un petit trou à rat oublié qui n'était ni en Angleterre ni dans un pays où il y aurait à se soucier de règles idiotes.

C'est ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey perdit son pied gauche, acquit l'Œil de Vance, et que les âmes opprimées d'Urulat furent libérées pendant une période de deux semaines au terme de laquelle un autre mage noir combla le vide de pouvoir qui avait ait formé.

Il songea ensuite à aller s'emparer du Pied Gauche de Vance, mais décida de ne pas le faire lorsqu'il comprit que c'était _exactement ce à quoi les autres s'attendaient._

Maugrey Fol-Oeil pivotait lentement et sans cesse, surveillant le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Le lieu aurait dû être plus morbide, mais sous la lumière du jour il n'avait l'air d'être qu'un parc herbeux jonché de tombes ordinaires encerclé de chaînes d'un métal torsadé, fragile et facile à grimper que les Moldus utilisaient en lieu et place d'une enceinte (Maugrey ne comprenait pas ce que les Moldus pensaient au sujet de ces chaînes : _prétendaient-ils_ qu'elles étaient des murailles ? Il avait décidé de ne pas demander si les criminels Moldus prétendaient eux aussi qu'il y avait une enceinte).

Maugrey n'avait pas _vraiment_ besoin de pivoter pour surveiller le cimetière.

L'Œil de Vance voyait tout le globe terrestre dans toutes les directions, et ce quelle que soit son orientation.

Mais Maugrey n'avait aucune raison particulière de laisser un ancien Mangemort tel que Severus Rogue obtenir une telle information.

Parfois, les gens disaient que Maugrey était 'paranoïaque'.

Maugrey leur avait toujours répondu de survivre cent ans à combattre des mages noirs et de revenir lui en parler après.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil avait un jour calculé combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour obtenir un niveau de prudence qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme acceptable ; il avait soupesé l'expérience qui lui avait été nécessaire pour être _bon_ plutôt que _chanceux_ - et il avait commencé à soupçonner que la plupart des gens mouraient avant d'en arriver là. Il avait un jour fait part de cette pensée à Lyall qui avait fait quelques diagrammes et quelques calculs avant de répondre que le chasseur de mages noirs typique mourrait en moyenne huit fois et demie avant de devenir 'paranoïaque'. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup, si Lyall ne mentait pas.

Hier, Albus Dumbledore avait dit à Maugrey Fol-Œil que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait usage de ses arts noirs indicibles pour survivre à la mort de son corps et qu'il attendait maintenant, éveillé et en retrait, cherchant à retrouver ses pouvoirs et à recommencer la guerre des sorciers.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être incrédule.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de cette histoire de résurrection," dit Maugrey Fol-Œil d'un ton particulièrement acerbe. "S'que tu t'rends compte du temps que ça va me prendre de visiter les tombes de tous les ancêtres de tous les mages noirs que j'ai tué qui auraient pu être assez malins pour faire un horcruxe ? Ne me dis pas que c'est _aujourd'hui_ que tu t'occupes de celle-ci ?"

"Je lui réadministre une dose chaque année," répondit Severus Rogue d'un ton calme en débouchant la troisième fiole d'une série dont l'homme avait _prétendu_ qu'elle comprendrait dix-sept bouteilles et en commençant à agiter sa baguette au-dessus de celle-ci. "Les autres tombes ancestrales que nous avons pu localiser ont été empoisonnées uniquement avec des substances durables car certains d'entre nous ont moins de temps libre que vous."

Maugrey regarda le fluide qui s'échappait de la fiole le long d'une spirale et qui disparaissait dans la terre pour se rendre là où la moelle des os s'était un jour trouvée. "Mais tu penses que ça mérite l'effort de tendre ce piège au lieu de simplement détruire les os."

"S'il considérait que celui-ci était bloqué, il _aurait _d'autres moyens de revenir à la vie," dit Rogue d'un ton sec en débouchonnant une quatrième bouteille. "Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, ça doit être la tombe originelle, celle du premier enterrement, dont les os doivent être enlevés pendant le rituel mais pas avant. Il ne peut donc pas les avoir récupérés plus tôt ; et il n'y a pas non plus d'intérêt à substituer à ce squelette celui d'un ancêtre plus faible. Il remarquerait que les os ont perdu tout leur pouvoir."

"Qui d'autre est au courant de ce piège ?" demanda Maugrey.

"Vous. Moi. Le directeur. Personne d'autre."

Maugrey renifla. "Bah. Albus a-t-il parlé du rituel de résurrection à Amélia, à Bartemius et à cette femme, McGonagall ?"

"Oui -"

"Si Voldy découvre que Albus est au courant du rituel de résurrection et qu'il le _leur_ a dit, il comprendra qu'il me l'a dit à _moi_, et Voldy _sait_ je penserai à ça." Il secoua sa tête d'un air dégoûté. "Quels autres moyens Voldy a-t-il de revenir à la vie ?"

La main de Rogue s'arrêta sur la cinquième bouteille (elle était évidemment sous l'effet d'un sortilège de Désillusion, comme tout le reste de la procédure, mais ce genre de choses n'avait strictement aucune importance pour Maugrey et ne faisait que vous marquer dans le champ de vision de son Œil comme quelqu'un qui essayait de se cacher), et l'ancien Mangemort répondit : "Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir."

"Tu apprends, fiston," dit Maugrey d'un ton moyennement approbateur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les bouteilles ?"

Rogue ouvrit la cinquième bouteille puis fit un geste de baguette afin que la substance commence à couler vers la tombe avant de dire : "Celle-ci ? Un narcotique Moldu appelé LSD. Une conversation que j'ai eue hier m'a mit le monde Moldu en tête et le LSD m'a semblé être l'option la plus intéressante, si bien que je me suis dépêché d'en obtenir. Si cette substance est incorporée à la potion de résurrection, je soupçonne que ses effets puissent être permanents."

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" dit Maugrey.

"On dit que ses effets sont impossibles à décrire à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas utilisé," répondit Rogue d'une voix traînante, "et je ne m'y suis pas essayé."

Maugrey approuva d'un hochement de tête alors que Rogue ouvrait la sixième fiole. "Et celle-ci ?"

"Philtre d'amour."

"_Philtre d'amour ?_" dit Maugrey.

"Pas du genre habituel. Elle est censée déclenché un lien mutuel avec une femelle Veela atrocement gentille du nom de Verdandi dont le directeur espère que, s'ils s'aimaient vraiment l'un l'autre, elle pourrait bien le racheter, même lui."

"_Arr ! _" dit Maugrey. "Ce satané idiot, quel sentimental -"

"Tout à fait," dit Severus Rogue d'un ton calme, concentré sur son travail.

"Dis moi au moins que tu as un peu de venin de Malagrif là-dedans."

"Seconde fiole."

"Poudre d'iocane."

"Soit la quatorzième soit la quinzième."

"Stupéfaction de Bahl," dit Maugrey, nommant ainsi un narcotique particulièrement addictif doté d'effets secondaires intéressants sur les personnes à tendance Serpentard ; Maugrey avait un jour vu un mage noir extrêmement dépendant déployer des efforts grotesques pour voir une victime poser ses mains sur un Portoloin très précis au lieu de juste faire en sorte que quelqu'un lui jette un Noise piégée lors de sa prochaine visite en ville ; et après avoir fait tout ce travail, la personne intoxiquée avait fait l'effort _supplémentaire_ de mettre en place un _second Portus_ sur le _même Portoloin_ qui avait, lors d'un deuxième contact, ramené la victime en sécurité. Encore aujourd'hui, même en prenant la drogue en compte, Maugrey n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de l'homme au moment où il avait lancé le second Portus.

"Dixième fiole," dit Rogue.

"Venin de Basilic," proposa Maugrey.

"_Quoi ?"_ cracha Rogue. "Le venin de serpent est un composant actif de la potion de résurrection ! Sans parler du fait qu'il dissoudrait les os et toutes les autres substances ! Et où est-ce qu'_on_ mettrait la main sur -"

"Calme-toi fiston, je vérifiais juste si on pouvait te faire confiance."

Maugrey Fol-Œil continua sa rotation (secrètement inutile) et surveilla le cimetière tandis que le maîtres des potions continuait de verser.

"Attends," dit soudain Maugrey. "Comment est-ce que tu sais que _c'est_ vraiment là que -"

"Parce qu'il y a marqué 'Tom Jedusor' sur la pierre tombale facile à déplacer, dit sèchement Rogue. "Et je viens de gagner dix Mornilles du directeur qui a parié que vous y penseriez avant la cinquième bouteille. Au temps pour votre vigilance constante."

Il y eut un silence.

"Combien de temps Albus a-t-il mit à comp-"

"Trois ans après que nous ayons appris l'existence du rituel," répondit Rogue d'un ton qui n'était pas tout à fait de son sardonique habituel. "Rétrospectivement, nous aurions dû vous consulter plus tôt."

Rogue déboucha la neuvième bouteille.

"Nous avons aussi empoisonné toutes les autres tombes, avec des substances durables," remarqua l'ancien Mangemort. "Il _est_ possible que nous soyons dans le bon cimetière. Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu les choses autant à l'avance lorsqu'il était en train massacrer sa famille et il ne pourrait pas avoir déplacé la tombe -"

"Son véritable emplacement ne ressemble plus à un cimetière," dit catégoriquement Maugrey. "Il a déplacé toutes les _autres_ tombes et il a lancé _Oubliettes_ aux Moldus. Même Bellatrix Black n'en saurait rien jusqu'à quelques instants avant le début du rituel. À part lui, _personne_ ne connaît son véritable emplacement."

Ils poursuivirent leur futile ouvrage.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Blaise Zabini<em>

La salle commune de Serpentard aurait pu être très précisément décrite comme une zone remilitarisée ; au moment où vous auriez franchi le trou du portrait vous auriez pu voir que la moitié gauche de la pièce n'Adressait Certainement Plus La Parole à la moitié droite, et vice versa. Il était éminemment clair et il n'y avait nul besoin d'expliquer qu'on n'avait _pas_ la possibilité de ne _pas choisir son camp._

À une table au centre de la pièce, Blaise Zabini était assis, seul, un sourire en coin, penché sur ses devoirs. Il avait une réputation à présent, et il comptait bien la garder.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Daphne Greengrass et Tracey Davis<em>

"T'as fait quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?" dit Tracey.

"Nan," répondit Daphne.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Harry Potter<em>

Si vous montiez assez haut dans Poudlard, vous finissiez par ne plus voir grand monde, seulement des couloirs, des fenêtres, des escaliers, un portrait ici où là, parfois une curiosité comme une statue en bronze ou une petite créature au poil touffu semblable à un petit enfant et munie d'une étrange lance à pointe plate...

Si vous montiez assez haut dans Poudlard, vous finissiez par ne plus voir grand monde, ce qui convenait très bien à Harry.

Il y avait probablement des endroits bien pires où se retrouver emprisonné. En fait, il aurait probablement été difficile d'imaginer une _meilleure_ prison qu'un ancien château dont la structure fractale et éternellement changeante signifiait qu'on ne pouvait jamais être à court de lieux à explorer, un château rempli de gens et de livres intéressants, rempli de connaissances incroyablement importantes et ignorées de la science Moldue.

Si on n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ partir il aurait probablement _sauté_ sur une opportunité de passer plus de temps à Poudlard ; il aurait intrigué, il aurait rusé pour y parvenir. Poudlard était littéralement _optimale_, peut-être pas entre toutes les possibilités concevables, mais au moins sur Terre c'était L'Endroit le Plus Amusant.

Comment le château et son enceinte avaient-ils pu paraître si rétrécis, si confinants, comment le reste du monde avait-il pu sembler tellement plus intéressant, tellement plus important à l'instant où on avait dit à Harry qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir ? Il y était depuis des _mois_ et il ne s'était _jamais_ senti claustrophobe jusqu'à maintenant.

_Tu _connais_ les recherches qui ont été faites sur le sujet_, remarqua une partie de lui, _c'est juste un effet de rareté standard, comme dans cette affaire où dès qu'un département a rendu illégal les détergents au phosphate, des gens qui n'en avaient jamais rien eu à faire ont voyagé jusqu'au département voisin afin d'en acheter des quantités énormes ; et des sondages ont montré que ces gens jugeaient ce type de détergent plus doux, plus efficace, et même plus facile à verser... et si on donne le choix à un enfant de deux ans entre un jouet accessible et un autre protégé par une barrière qu'il peut contourner, il ignorera le jouet directement accessible et prendra celui derrière la barrière... les vendeurs savent qu'ils peuvent vendre quelque chose juste en disant au client que ça n'est peut-être pas disponible... tout ça c'est dans le livre Cialdini, _Influence et Manipulation_, tout ce que tu ressens maintenant, l'impression que l'herbe est toujours plus verte du côté défendu._

Si on n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, il aurait probablement _bondi _sur l'opportunité de rester à Poudlard pendant l'été...

...mais pas pendant toute sa vie.

En fait, c'était ça le problème.

Savait-on si s'il y avait _encore_ un Seigneur des Ténèbres à vaincre ?

Savait-on si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom existait toujours, hors de l'imagination d'un vieux sorcier qui-ne-faisait-pas-forcément-semblant-d'être-fou ?

Le corps de Voldemort avait été découvert brûlé jusqu'à la moelle et les âmes ne pouvaient pas _vraiment_ exister. Comment Voldemort aurait-il pu être encore en vie ? Comment Dumbledore _savait_-il qu'il était encore en vie ?

Mais s'il n'y avait pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres Harry ne pourrait pas le vaincre et il serait coincé à Poudlard pour toujours.

...peut-être aurait-il le droit de s'enfuir après avoir fini sa septième année, c'est à dire dans six ans, quatre mois et trois semaines. Ce n'était pas _si_ long que ça à l'échelle humaine mais ça _semblait_ être juste assez long pour que des protons aient le temps de se désintégrer.

Sauf que ça n'était pas le _seul_ problème.

Ce n'était pas _seulement_ que la liberté de Harry était en jeu.

Le directeur de Poudlard, le Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, le président sorcier du Magenmagot sonnait tranquillement l'alarme.

Une _fausse_ alarme.

Une fausse alarme que _Harry_ avait déclenché.

_Dis-moi_, dit la partie de lui qui affûtait ses compétences, _est-ce que tu n'as jamais remarqué comment toutes les professions ont chacune leur voie vers l'excellence, comment un excellent professeur le même qu'un excellent plombier mais qu'ils ont tous deux en commun certaines méthodes leur permettant de ne pas être stupide, et que l'une des plus importantes de ces techniques est de faire face à ses petites erreurs avant qu'elles ne deviennent de GROSSES erreurs ?_

...même si ça semblait déjà mériter le qualificatif de GROSSE erreur, pour être franc...

_L'idée étant_, dit son surveillant interne, _que ça devient pire de minute en minute, au sens propre. Les espions transforment les gens en traîtres en leur faisant commettre un petit péché, puis ils utilisent ce petit péché pour les faire chanter et leur faire commettre un péché plus gros, puis ils utilisent CE péché pour leur faire faire des choses encore pires, et à ce stade il les tient par leur âme._

_N'as tu jamais pensé au fait que la personne que l'on fait chanter, si elle pouvait voir la voie qui l'attendait, déciderait simplement de recevoir le premier coup, de révéler son premier péché ? N'as-tu jamais décidé que c'est ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un essayait un jour de te faire chanter et d'obtenir de toi que tu fasses quelque chose de grave pour masquer quelque chose de bénin ? Vois-tu la similarité qui se présence ici, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres ?_

Sauf que ce n'était pas bénin, ça ne l'était déjà plus, il y aurait beaucoup de gens très puissants qui seraient très en colère contre lui, pas seulement pour la fausse alarme mais pour avoir _libéré Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban_, et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres existait _vraiment _et s'en prenait à lui plus tard, alors la guerre était peut-être déjà perdue -

_Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seront impressionné par ton honnêteté, par ta rationalité, par ta grande capacité de prévoyance démontrée par le fait que tu arrêtes tout ceci avant que cela n'aille plus loin ?_

À vrai dire, non, et après un moment de réflexion la partie de lui à laquelle il parlait dut admettre que c'était exagérément optimiste.

Ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y pencha, appuya ses bras contre la rambarde et regarda les pelouses de Poudlard depuis son perchoir.

Le marron des arbres désolés, le jaune de l'herbe morte, la glace couleur de glace qu'étaient les ruisseaux et les torrents gelés... le fonctionnaire de l'école qui l'avait appelée 'La Forêt Interdite' n'avait vraiment rien compris au marketing : le nom ne faisait que donner encore plus envie d'y aller. Le soleil sombrait dans le ciel car cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Harry réfléchissait, principalement les mêmes pensées répétées en boucle, mais chaque fois dotées de différences cruciales, comme si au lieu de parcourir un cercle, ses pensées montaient ou descendaient une spirale.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait traversé _toutes _ces épreuves à Azkaban - il avait éteint son Patronus avant que celui-ci ne le draine de toute sa vie, il avait assommé un Auror, il avait trouvé comment masquer Bella de la vue des Détraqueurs, il avait fait face à douze de ces créatures et les avait effrayées, il avait inventé le balais-fusée, il l'avait piloté - il avait traversé _tout ça_ sans _une seule fois_ se ressaisir en pensant : _Je dois le faire... parce que... j'ai promis à Hermione que je rentrerai du déjeuner ! _Ça lui semblait être une opportunité irrémédiablement perdue ; comme si, en ayant manqué l'occasion _cette_ fois-ci, il s'était condamné à ne jamais _réussir_, quel que soit son prochain défi, quelle que soit la promesse qu'il aurait faite cette fois là. Parce qu'alors il le ferait avec maladresse, délibérément, pour réparer son erreur de la _première_ fois, au lieu de prononcer les déclarations héroïques qu'il aurait pu faire s'il s'était souvenu de sa promesse à Hermione. Comme si ce mauvais tournant était irrévocable, comme si on n'avait qu'une seule chance et qu'il fallait réussir du premier coup...

Il aurait dû se souvenir de cette promesse à Hermione _avant _d'aller à Azkaban.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ça, déjà ?

_Mon hypothèse de travail est que tu es stupide_, dit Poufsouffle.

_Ce n'est pas utile, comme analyse de défaillances,_ pensa Harry.

_Si tu veux plus de détails_, dit Poufsouffle, _le professeur de Défense de Poudlard était là : 'Faisons sortir Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban !' et tu étais là : 'Ça marche !'_

_Attends, ÇA n'est pas juste -_

_Hé_, dit Poufsouffle_, t'as vu comment, maintenant que t'es là haut, tous les arbres se fondent les uns dans les autres et comment la forme de la forêt devient visible ?_

Pourquoi _avait_-il fait ça... ?

Pas suite à un calcul des coûts et des bénéfices, ça, c'était certain. Il avait été trop gêné pour sortir une feuille de papier et commencer à calculer les utilité attendues, il avait eu peur que le professeur Quirrell cesse de le respecter s'il refusait ou même s'il hésitait trop à secourir une vierge en détresse.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il s'était dit que si son mystérieux professeur lui offrait sa première mission, sa première chance, un l'appel vers l'aventure, et qu'il disait _non_, alors son mystérieux professeur le quitterait, dégoûté, et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une chance d'être un héros...

...ouais, c'était ça. Rétrospectivement, c'était ça l'explication. Il s'était mis à penser que sa vie avait une intrigue et qu'il s'agissait plus là un rebondissement que, oh, disons, que d'une proposition de _faire sortir Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban._ Ça avait été la véritable raison derrière sa décision, pendant la fraction de seconde où elle avait été prise, quand son cerveau avait reconnu la perception d'un fil narratif où une réponse négative aurait été dissonante. Et quand on y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas une façon rationnelle de prendre des décisions. Le but réel du professeur Quirrell avait été d'obtenir les derniers restes du savoir perdu de Serpentard avant que Bellatrix ne meure et qu'il ne soit irrévocablement perdu ; cela semblait incroyablement sain d'esprit par comparaison ; c'était un bénéfice proportionné avec ce qui n'avait alors semblé être qu'un faible risque.

Ça ne semblait pas juste, vraiment pas _juste _que ce soit _ça_ qui se produise quand il perdait sa mainmise sur la rationalité pendant juste une petite fraction de seconde, la petite fraction de seconde dont son cerveau avait eu besoin pour décider qu'il trouverait les arguments pour 'oui' plus agréables que les arguments pour 'non' pendant la discussion qui avait suivie.

De là haut, loin au-dessus des arbres fondus les uns parmi les autres, Harry regarda la forêt.

Il ne _voulait pas _se confesser, ternir sa réputation à tout jamais et mettre tout le monde en colère contre lui, peut-être même finir tué par un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait préféré être enfermé à Poudlard plutôt que de subir ça. Tel était son sentiment. Et il était donc agréable, soulageant même, de pouvoir s'accrocher à un seul facteur décisif, qui était que si Harry avouait, le professeur Quirrell irait à Azkaban et y mourrait.

(Une pause, un temps d'arrêt, un bégaiement dans le souffle de Harry)

Si on le formulait _comme ça_... eh bien, on pouvait même se croire un héros plutôt qu'un lâche.

Harry éleva ses yeux au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite et regarda le ciel, bleu et interdit.

À travers les vitres, il regarda la grande chose brûlante et lumineuse, les choses duveteuses, le bleu infini et mystérieux où elles étaient encastrés, le nouvel endroit inconnu et étrange.

Ça... l'aidait vraiment, en fait, de penser au fait que ses ennuis n'étaient rien comparés au fait d'être à Azkaban. Au fait que certaines personnes avaient de _vrais_ ennuis et que Harry Potter n'était pas l'une de ces personnes.

Qu'allait-il faire pour Azkaban ?

Qu'allait faire pour l'Angleterre magique ?

...et maintenant, dans quel camp était-il ?

Sous la radieuse lueur du jour, toutes les paroles d'Albus Dumbledore avaient certainement _semblé_ bien plus sages que celles du professeur Quirrell. Supérieures, plus intelligentes, plus morales, plus _commodes_ : ne serait-ce pas bien mieux si elles étaient vraies ? Et il lui fallait se souvenir que c'était Dumbledore qui croyait à quelque chose _parce que_ ça sonnait bien mais que c'était le professeur Quirrell qui était sain d'esprit.

(Encore une interruption dans son souffle, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au professeur Quirrell).

Mais ce n'était pas non plus parce que quelque chose sonnait bien que c'était _faux_.

Et si le professeur Quirrell _avait_ un déséquilibre mental, c'était que qu'il avait un point de vue _trop négatif_ sur les choses.

_Vraiment ?_ demanda la partie de Harry qui avait lu dix-huit millions de résultats expérimentaux sur l'excès de confiance et d'optimisme dont faisaient preuve les gens. _Le professeur Quirrell est trop pessimiste ? Si pessimiste que ses attentes sont régulièrement _en-deçà _de la réalité ? Empaille-le et mets-le dans un musée alors, parce que c'est le seul au monde. Lequel de vous deux a prévu le crime parfait _avant_ d'y incorporer toute la marge d'erreur et tous les plans de secours qui ont fini par te sauver la peau _juste au cas où _le crime parfait tournerait mal ? Indice : il ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter._

Mais "pessimiste" n'était pas une description correcte du problème dont souffrait le professeur Quirrell - s'il avait vraiment un problème, s'il ne possédait pas simplement supérieur en vertu de la sagesse née de son expérience. Mais aux yeux de Harry, il semblait que le professeur Quirrell interprétait toujours tout de la pire des façons possibles. Si vous donniez au professeur Quirrell un verre à 90% plein, il vous dirait que la partie vide à 10% prouvait que personne n'accordait _vraiment_ d'importance à l'eau.

C'était une très bonne analogie, maintenant que Harry y pensait. Toute l'Angleterre magique n'était pas comme Azkaban, le verre était bien plus qu'à moitié rempli...

Il regarda le ciel bleu et limpide

...même si, en _suivant _cette analogie, l'existence d'Azkaban _prouvait_ peut-être que les bons 90% étaient là pour d'autres raisons, pour _faire montre de bonté_ comme l'avait dit le professeur Quirrell. Car s'ils étaient vraiment bons, auraient-ils jamais construit Azkaban ? N'auraient-ils pas pris d'assaut la forteresse afin de la détruire ?

Il regarda le ciel bleu et limpide. Si vous vouliez être un rationaliste, il fallait lire un sacré nombre d'études sur les failles de la nature humaine, et si certaines de ces failles n'étaient que d'innocentes erreurs de logique, d'autres étaient bien plus sombres.

Il regarda le ciel bleu et limpide et pensa à l'expérience de Milgram.

Stanley Milgram avait inventé cette expérience pour étudier les causes de la seconde guerre mondiale, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi les citoyens Allemands avaient obéi à Hitler.

Alors il avait devisé une expérience pour étudier _l'obéissance_, pour voir si les Allemands, pour une raison une autre, étaient plus prompt à obéir à des ordres dictant de faire souffrir autrui.

Il avait commencé par une version pilote de son expérience sur des sujets Américains afin d'avoir un groupe témoin.

Après ça, il ne s'était pas embêté à essayer en Allemagne.

Dispositif expérimental : une série de 30 boutons alignés horizontalement avec des étiquettes allant de '15 volts' à '450 volts', avec une étiquette supplémentaire par groupe de quatre boutons. Le premier groupe était marqué 'Choc léger', le sixième 'Choc d'une extrême intensité', le septième 'Danger: Choc sévère' et les deux derniers boutons étaient seulement marqués d'un 'XXX'.

Un acteur, complice de l'expérimentateur, était présenté au véritable sujet comme étant quelqu'un comme lui : quelqu'un qui avait répondu à une annonce cherchant des participants pour une expérience sur l'apprentissage et qui avait perdu à une loterie (truquée), si bien qu'il serait attaché à une chaise et équipé d'électrodes. Le véritable sujet de l'expérience recevait un léger choc au moyen des électrodes, juste pour qu'il voit comment ça fonctionne.

On disait ensuite au véritable sujet que l'expérience portait sur les effets de la punition sur l'apprentissage et la mémoire et que cette partie du teste cherchait à savoir si les résultats changeaient en fonction de la personne qui infligeait la punition ; la personne attachée à la chaise devrait s'efforcer de mémoriser des ensembles de paires de mots et à chaque fois que 'l'apprenant' ferait une erreur, 'l'enseignant' devrait administrer un choc de plus en plus fort.

À 300 volts, l'acteur cessait d'essayer de répondre et commençait à frapper le mur, ce sur quoi l'expérimentateur disait au sujet de considérer une absence de réponse comme une mauvaise réponse et de continuer.

À 315 volts, l'acteur frappait de nouveau sur le mur.

Puis plus un son jusqu'à la fin de l'expérience.

Si le sujet soulevait des objections ou refusait d'appuyer un bouton, l'expérimentateur, tout en maintenant une attitude passive, habillé d'une blouse grise de laboratoire, disait 'Poursuivez, s'il vous plaît', puis 'L'expérience requiert que vous poursuiviez', puis 'Il est absolument essentiel que vous poursuiviez', puis 'Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous _devez_ continuer'. Si la quatrième incitation échouait, l'expérience s'arrêtait.

Avant de procéder à son expérience, Milgram avait décrit le dispositif expérimental et avait demandé à quatorze doctorants en psychologie quel pourcentage de sujets irait, selon _eux_, jusqu'à 450 volts et jusqu'aux deux derniers boutons marqués XXX, après que la victime ait cessé de réagir.

La réponse la plus pessimiste avait été 3%.

Le véritable résultat avait été 26 sur 40.

Les sujets avaient sué, grogné, bégayé, rit nerveusement, mordu leurs lèvres, enfoncés leurs ongles dans leur chair. Mais sur indication de l'expérimentateur, ils avaient pour la plupart continué à administrer ce qu'ils croyaient être des chocs électriques douloureux, dangereux et potentiellement mortels. Jusqu'à la fin.

Harry pouvait entendre le professeur Quirrell rire dans son esprit ; sa voix disant quelque chose comme : _Eh bien, M. Potter, même moi je n'avais pas été aussi cynique ; je savais que les hommes trahissaient les principes qui leur étaient les plus chers pour l'argent et le pouvoir, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il suffisait d'un regard sévère._

Il était dangereux d'essayer de faire des conjectures en psychologie évolutionniste si on n'était pas un psychologue évolutionniste professionnel ; mais quand Harry avait apprit l'existence de l'expérience de Milgram, l'idée lui était venue que de telles situations s'étaient probablement produites de nombreuses fois dans l'environnement ancestral et que la plupart des ancêtres potentiels qui avaient essayé de désobéir à l'Autorité étaient morts. Ou du moins qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas aussi bien sortis que les plus serviles. Les gens _se croyaient_ bons et moraux, mais quand on les poussait un peu, un interrupteur s'allumait dans leur cerveau et il était soudain beaucoup plus difficile de défier l'Autorité qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Même si vous y parveniez, ce ne serait pas simple, ce ne serait pas juste une démonstration d'héroïsme sans effort. Vous trembleriez, votre voix se briserait, vous auriez peur ; dans ces conditions, seriez-vous toujours capable de défier l'Autorité ?

Harry cligna alors des yeux car son cerveau venait d'établir un lien entre l'expérience de Milgram et ce que Hermione avait fait lors de son premier cours de Défense, lorsqu'elle avait refusé de tirer sur un de ses camarades même lorsque l'Autorité lui avait dit qu'elle devait le faire ; elle avait tremblé, elle avait eu peur, mais elle avait quand même refusé. Harry avait vu cet événement se produire sous ses yeux et il n'avait pas établi de lien avant cet instant...

Il baissa les yeux vers l'horizon rougissant. Le soleil sombrait de plus en plus bas, le ciel s'assombrissait, se grisait, et même s'il était encore bleu il deviendrait bientôt noir. Les couleurs rouge et or du soleil et de son coucher lui rappelaient Fumseck ; et il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si c'était triste d'être un phénix, d'appeler, de crier sans jamais recevoir de réponse.

Mais Fumseck n'abandonnerait jamais, il renaîtrait autant de fois qu'il mourrait, car il était un être de lumière et de feu, et désespérer au sujet d'Azkaban appartenait autant aux ténèbres qu'Azkaban elle-même.

Si on vous donnait un verre à moitié vide et à moitié plein, telle était la réalité, telle était la vérité des choses ; mais il restait la possibilité de choisir ce vous _ressentiez_, la possibilité de désespérer de sa moitié vide ou de se réjouir de l'eau présente.

Milgram avait essayé certaines variantes de son test.

Lors de la dix-huitième expérience, le sujet n'avait eu qu'à énoncer les questions à la victime attachée à sa chaise et à enregistrer les réponse pendant que quelqu'un d'_autre_ appuyait sur les boutons. Vous voyiez la même souffrance, les mêmes coups frénétiques suivis d'un silence ; mais ce n'était pas _vous_ qui appuyiez sur les boutons. _Vous_ ne faisiez que regarder et poser les questions à la personne qui se faisait torturer.

37 des 40 sujets de cette expérience avaient continué de participer jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au bouton de 450 volts marqué 'XXX'.

Et si vous aviez été le professeur Quirrell, vous auriez pu décider d'en tirer un certain cynisme.

Mais 3 des 40 sujets avaient _refusé_ de participer jusqu'à la fin.

Les Hermiones.

Elles existaient vraiment, ces personnes qui ne lanceraient pas un sort d'attaque simple sur un de leurs camarades même si le professeur de Défense le leur avait ordonné. Celles qui avaient abrité les Gitans, les Juifs et les homosexuels dans leurs greniers pendant l'Holocauste et avaient parfois perdu leur vie en retour.

Ces gens appartenaient-ils à une espèce séparée du reste de l'humanité ? Possédaient-ils un appareillage cérébral différent, un ensemble de circuits neuronaux supplémentaire que les mortels moindres n'avaient pas ? Mais c'était peu probable, compte tenu de la logique de la reproduction sexuée qui impliquait que les gènes de machineries complexes se désordonnaient au-delà de tout espoir de réparation lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas universels.

Quels que soient les composants qui formaient Hermione, tout le monde avait les même quelque part à l'intérieur...

...enfin, c'était une pensée agréable mais elle n'était pas _strictement_ vraie, les lésions cérébrales étaient une réalité, les gens pouvaient _perdre _des gènes, la machinerie complexe pouvait cesser de fonctionner, les sociopathes et les psychopathes existaient, ces gens qui ne possédaient pas les composants qui leur permettaient de se soucier des autres. Peut-être Voldemort était-il né ainsi, ou peut-être avait-il su ce qu'était le bien mais avait-il quand même choisi le mal ; à ce stade ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Mais une _supermajorité_ de la population devait être capable d'apprendre à faire ce que Hermione et ceux qui avaient résisté à l'Holocauste avaient fait.

Ces gens qui avaient vécu l'expérience de Milgram, ceux qui avaient tremblé, sué et rit nerveusement tout en appuyant sur tous les boutons jusqu'à ceux marqués d'un 'XXX', nombre de ces gens avaient ensuite écrit à Milgram pour le remercier de ce qu'ils avaient découverts sur eux-mêmes. Cela aussi faisait partie de l'histoire, de la légende de l'expérience légendaire.

Le soleil était maintenant presque englouti et un dernier fragment surplombait les sommets des arbres lointains.

Harry regarda ce fragment ; ses lunettes étaient censées protéger contre les ultraviolets, il devait donc pouvait le regarder directement sans endommager ses yeux.

Il la regarda, cette petite fraction de Lumière qui n'était ni obscurcie ni bloquée ni cachée, même ce n'étaient que trois quarantièmes, même si les 37 autres étaient là, quelque part. Les 7,5% du verre qui étaient pleins, qui prouvaient que les gens accordaient de l'importance à l'eau, même si cette préoccupation intérieure était trop souvent vaincue. Si les gens n'en avaient vraiment rien eu à faire, le verre aurait été entièrement vide. Si tout le monde avait vraiment été comme Vous-Savez-Qui en son for intérieur, il n'y aurait eu aucun résistant contre l'Holocauste.

Harry regarda le crépuscule du deuxième jour du reste de sa vie et sut qu'il avait changé de camp.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment y croire, pas vraiment, pas après s'être rendu à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait plus faire ce que 37 personnes sur 40 attendraient de lui en l'élisant. Peut-être tout le monde avait-il en lui ce qu'il fallait pour faire une Hermione, et peut-être qu'un jour tout le monde découvriraient ; mais _un jour_, ce n'était _maintenant_, pas ici, pas aujourd'hui, pas dans la réalité. Quand on était du côté des 3 sur 40 on ne constituait pas une majorité politique, et le professeur Quirrell avait eu raison : Harry ne s'y soumettrait pas.

Il y avait là une sorte de terrible justesse. On n'aurait pas dû pouvoir aller à Azkaban et revenir sans avoir changé d'avis sur quoi que ce soit d'importance.

_Alors le professeur Quirrell a-t-il raison ?_ demanda Serpentard. _Indépendamment du fait qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, est-ce qu'il a _raison _? Es-tu leur prochain Seigneur, qu'ils le sachent ou non ? Oublions le 'des Ténèbres', c'est juste son cynisme habituel. Mais ton intention est-elle maintenant de diriger ? Je dois avouer que même _moi_ ça me rend nerveux._

_Penses-tu qu'on puisse te remettre le pouvoir en toute confiance ? _dit Gryffondor. _N'y a-t-il pas une règle qui dit que ceux qui désirent le pouvoir ne devraient pas l'obtenir ? Peut-être devrions-nous plutôt donner le pouvoir à Hermione._

_Te crois-tu capable de diriger une société sans la voir s'effondrer dans un chaos total en moins de trois semaines ? _dit Poufsouffle. _Imagine le hurlement que Maman pousserait si elle apprenait que tu as été élu Premier Ministre et demande-toi si tu es sûr qu'elle aurait tort ?_

_À vrai dire, _continua Serdaigle, _je dois remarquer que toutes ces histoires politiques ont l'air extraordinairement ennuyeuses. Et si on laissait l'électoralisme à Draco et qu'on s'en tenait à la science ? C'est là qu'on est vraiment doué, et on a déjà pu voir la science améliorer la condition humaine, tu sais._

_Moins vite,_ dit Harry à ses composants_, on ne doit pas décider de tout tout de suite. On a le droit de réfléchir au problème autant que possible avant d'arriver à une conclusion._

La dernière fraction du Soleil fut engloutie sous l'horizon.

Cette sensation de ne pas tout à fait savoir qui on était, de ne pas savoir de quel côté on se trouvait, de ne pas avoir _déjà un avis arrêté _sur un sujet d'une telle importance, voilà qui était étrange, qui recelait une sensation de liberté peu familière...

Et cela lui rappela ce que le professeur Quirrell avait répondu à sa dernière question, ce qui lui remit le professeur Quirrell en tête, rendit de nouveau sa respiration difficile, déclencha une sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge, renvoya ses pensées le long de cette boucle ou de cette spirale ascendante.

Pourquoi était-il maintenant si triste à chaque fois qu'il pensait au professeur Quirrell ? Harry était habitué à bien se comprendre et il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si triste...

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le professeur à Azkaban, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Aussi sûrement que s'il avait été mangé par des Détraqueurs, consumé par des néants creux.

_Perdu ? Pourquoi l'ais-je perdu ? Parce qu'il a dit Avada Kedavra et qu'il y avait de fait une excellente raison à cela, même si je ne l'ai pas perçue pendant deux heures ? Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas redevenir comme avant ?_

Mais ça n'était _pas_ le Avada Kedavra. Ça avait peut-être aidé à faire s'effondrer de façon irréversible la structure de rationalisations, d'hésitations, de pensées précautionneusement évitées. Mais ça n'avait pas été l'Avada Kedavra, ça n'avait pas été ça l'élément troublant qu'il avait vu.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu... ?_

Harry regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Il avait vu le professeur Quirrell se transformer en un criminel endurci face à l'Auror et le changement apparent de personnalité avait été absolu et sans effort.

Une autre femme l'avait connu sous le nom de 'Jeremy Jaffe'.

_Et sinon, vous êtes combien de personnes différentes ?_

_Je ne peux pas prétendre m'être embêté à en garder le compte._

On ne pouvait faire autrement que de se demander...

...si le 'professeur Quirrell' n'était qu'un nom de plus sur la liste, une personne de plus à avoir été _faite_, construite au service d'un dessein impossible à deviner.

Dorénavant, il se poserait toujours la question, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlerait : si ce n'était qu'un masque et quels pouvaient être les motifs derrière ce masque. À chaque sourire sec, Harry essaierait de voir ce qui tirait les leviers de ces lèvres.

_Est-ce ainsi que les autres me verront si je deviens trop Serpentard ? Si je réussis trop de complots, ne pourrais-je plus jamais sourire à quelqu'un sans qu'il se demande ce que je veux vraiment dire ?_

Peut-être existait-il un moyen de restaurer une confiance dans les apparences extérieures et de rendre possible une relation humaine normale, mais Harry n'en voyait aucun.

C'est ainsi que Harry avait perdu le professeur Quirrell, pas la personne mais la... connexion...

Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul à présent ?

Il y avait certainement d'autres personnes, peut-être même meilleures, à qui donner son amitié et sa confiance ? Le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, Hermione, Draco, sans parler de Maman et de Papa, ce n'était pas comme si Harry était _seul_...

Sauf que...

La gorge de Harry se serra lorsqu'il comprit.

Sauf que le professeur McGonagall, le professeur McGonagall, Hermione et Draco, même s'ils savaient parfois des choses que Harry ignorait...

Ils ne le dépassaient pas en excellence _dans_ son domaine ; tout génie qu'ils possédaient n'était pas semblable au sien, et le sien n'était pas semblable au leur ; peut-être les voyait-il comme des pairs mais ils ne les respectait pas comme des _supérieurs_.

Aucun d'eux n'avait été, aucun d'eux ne pourrait être...

Le mentor de Harry...

Voilà ce que le professeur Quirrell avait été.

Voilà ce que Harry avait perdu.

Et la manière dont il l'avait perdu ne lui permettrait peut-être jamais de le récupérer. Peut-être un jour connaîtrait-il tous les buts secrets du professeur Quirrell, peut-être les doutes qui les séparaient s'évanouiraient ; mais même si cela semblait possible, cela ne semblait pas très probable.

Il y eut une rafale de vent à l'extérieur, elle fit pencher les arbres vides, créa des rides à la surface du lac dont le centre était encore liquide, émit un soupir en passant devant la fenêtre qui surplombait le monde à moitié crépusculaire, et les pensées de Harry vagabondèrent hors de lui un moment.

Puis elles revinrent à l'intérieur, vers la prochaine étape de la spirale.

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme les autres enfants de mon âge ?_

Si sa réponse avait été une esquive, elle avait été très bien calculée. Assez profonde, assez complexe, suffisamment pénétrée d'indices vers des sens cachés destinés à servir de pièges pour un Serdaigle que rien moins n'aurait su distraire. Ou peut-être le professeur Quirrell avait-il répondu avec sincérité. Qui pouvait savoir le dessein qui avait manié les leviers derrière ces lèvres ?

_Je dirais ceci, M. Potter : Vous êtes déjà un Occlumens et je pense que vous deviendrez un Occlumens parfait sous peu. Pour les gens tels que nous, l'identité n'a pas le même sens que pour les autres. Tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer, nous pouvons le devenir ; et ce qui vous rend vraiment différent, M. Potter, c'est que vous avez une imagination exceptionnellement bonne. Un dramaturge doit contenir ses personnages, il doit être plus grand qu'eux afin de les faire jouer dans son esprit. Pour un acteur, un espion ou un politicien, la limite de son ampleur est la limite de ce qu'il peut prétendre être, la limite du visage qu'il sait porter comme un masque. Mais pour ceux semblables à vous et moi, tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer, nous pouvons l'_être_, réellement, sans faire semblant. Lorsque vous vous imaginiez un enfant, M. Potter, vous _étiez_ un enfant. Et pourtant vous pourriez si vous le souhaitiez vivre d'autres existences, plus grandes. Pourquoi êtes-vous si libre, pourquoi votre circonférence est-elle si grande, tandis que les autres enfants de votre âge son si petits et si restreints ? Pourquoi pouvez-vous imaginer et _devenir_ des _Je_ plus adultes que ceux qu'un jeune dramaturge devrait être capable de composer ? Cela, je l'ignore, et je ne dois pas révéler ce que je devine. Mais ce que vous possédez, M. Potter, c'est la liberté._

Si c'était du baratin, il était sacrément efficace pour détourner l'attention.

Et la pensée encore plus angoissante, c'était que le professeur Quirrell ne s'était pas _rendu compte_ du trouble dans lequel sa réponse allait jeter Harry, du point auquel ce discours allait lui sembler _faux_, des dommages qu'il causerait sur sa confiance envers le professeur Quirrell.

Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un _vrai_ soi, au centre de tout...

Harry regarda la nuit qui tombait, les ténèbres qui s'amoncelaient.

... non ?

* * *

><p>Il était presque l'heure du coucher lorsque Hermione entendit les inspirations coupées et leva les yeux de son exemplaire de <em>l'Histoire de Beauxbâtons<em> pour voir le garçon disparu, celui qu'on avait perdu depuis dimanche midi, dont l'absence au dîner avait été accompagnée de rumeurs, qu'elle n'avait pas crues parce qu'elles étaient _complètement ridicules_ mais qui l'avaient quand même mise mal à l'aise et selon lesquelles il avait quitté Poudlard afin de pourchasser Bellatrix Black.

"_Harry !_" glapit-elle sans même se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui pour la première fois depuis une semaine ni remarquer la réaction de quelques autres élèves après que son cri ait traversé toute la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient déjà braqués vers elle, il marchait déjà dans sa direction, si bien qu'il s'interrompit, à moitié levée de sa chaise -

Quelques instants plus tard Harry était assis face à elle et il reposait sa baguette après avoir lancé un sortilège de Silence autour d'eux.

(Un sacré paquet de Serdaigles essayaient de ne pas avoir l'air de regarder).

"Hé," dit Harry. Sa voix vacilla. "Tu m'as manqué. Tu... vas me reparler maintenant ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, rien de plus, car elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il lui avait manqué à elle aussi mais elle commençait à se rendre compte, avec une certaine culpabilité, que ça avait peut-être été bien pire pour lui. Elle avait d'autres amis, tandis que Harry... parfois elle trouvait que ça n'était pas _juste_ qu'il ne parle qu'à elle, car cela voulait dire qu'elle _devait_ lui parler ; mais Harry avait l'air d'avoir _lui aussi _subi plusieurs injustices.

"Qu'est-ce qui se _passe_ ?" dit-elle ? "Il y a plein de rumeurs. Des gens disent que tu es allé te battre contre Bellatrix Black, d'autres que tu es parti la _rejoindre_ -" et _ces_ rumeurs disaient que Hermione avait tout inventé au sujet du phénix alors Hermione avait hurlé que toute la salle commune de Serdaigle l'avait vu, si bien que la rumeur suivante avait prétendu que Hermione avait aussi inventé _ça_, ce qui était d'un niveau de stupidité tellement inconcevable que ça l'avait laissée _complètement pantoise_.

"Je ne peux pas en parler," dit Harry dans un souffle. "Je ne peux presque rien en dire. J'aimerais pouvoir tout te raconter," sa voix trembla, "mais je ne peux pas... je ne sais pas mais en tout cas si ça peut t'aider : je n'irai plus déjeuner avec le professeur Quirrell..."

Il mit alors ses mains sur son visage et masqua ses yeux.

Hermione sentit le malaise qui se répandait dans son estomac.

"Est-ce que tu pleures ?" dit Hermione.

"Ouais," dit Harry d'une voix qui se rapprochait du chuchotement. "Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me voie."

Il y eut un court silence. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle savait pas quoi faire pour aider les garçons qui pleuraient, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait ; elle sentait que des événements colossaux se produisaient autour d'elle - non, autour de Harry - et que si elle avait su ce qui se passait elle aurait probablement été effrayée, alarmée, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais elle ignorait tout.

"Le professeur Quirrell a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?" dit-elle enfin ?

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'irais plus déjeuner avec lui," dit Harry, toujours dans un souffle, ses mains toujours contre ses yeux. "C'est le directeur qui en a décidé ainsi. Mais ouais, le professeur Quirrell m'a dit certaines choses et je crois qu'elles ont diminué ma confiance en lui..." la voix de Harry vacillait beaucoup. "Je me sens assez seul en ce moment."

Hermione mit sa main sur sa propre joue, là où Fumseck l'avait effleurée la veille. Elle avait continué à penser à ce contact, encore et encore, peut-être parce qu'elle _voulait_ que ce soit important, que ça ait un sens...

"Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je veux faire quelque chose de normal," dit-il de derrière ses mains. "Quelque chose de très normal pour des élèves de Poudlard en première année. Quelque chose que les enfants de onze et douze ans comme nous sont _censés_ faire. Comme de jouer à une partie de bataille explosive par exemple... est-ce que tu aurais les cartes et que tu connaîtrais les règles par hasard ?"

"Euh... à vrai dire non, je ne _connais _pas les règles..." dit-elle. "Je sais qu'elles _explosent_."

"Et des Bavboules ?" dit Harry.

"Connais pas les règles, et elles te _crachent_ dessus. Harry, ce sont des jeux de garçon !"

Il y eut un silence. Harry appuya ses mains contre son visage pour l'essuyer puis il les retira ; et il la regarda alors avec un air sans défense. "Eh bien," dit Harry, "que les sorciers et les sorcières de notre âge _font-ils_ quand ils jouent ? Tu sais, le genre de jeu idiot et futile auquel ont est _censé _jouer à cet âge ?"

"La marelle ?" dit Hermione. "Le saut à la corde ? L'attaque des licornes ? _Je_ ne sais pas, _je_ lis des livres !"

Harry commença à rire, et Hermione commença à glousser avec lui, _c'était_ drôle sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi.

"J'imagine que ça aide un peu," dit Harry. "En fait, je pense que ça m'a plus aidé que jouer aux Bavboules pendant une heure n'aurait jamais pu le faire, donc merci d'être qui tu es. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne demanderai _jamais_ à personne d'Oublietter tout ce que je sais sur le calcul différentiel. Je préférerais mourir."

"_Quoi ?_" dit Hermione. "Pourquoi - pourquoi _voudrais-tu _faire une chose _pareille_ ?"

Il se leva de la table et le son ambiant revint dans un souffle à l'instant où son changement de position brisa le sortilège de silence. "Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais me coucher," dit Harry, d'une voix maintenant normale et narquoise, "j'ai perdu un peu de temps et je dois le rattraper, mais je te verrai au petit déjeuner puis en Botanique, si ça ne te dérange pas. Sans parler du fait que ça ne serait pas juste de te faire porter tout le poids de ma dépression. 'Nuit, Hermione."

"Bonne nuit, Harry," dit-elle tout en se sentant très perplexe et inquiète. "Beaux rêves."

Harry trébucha un peu lorsqu'elle dit cela, puis il continua vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons de première année.

* * *

><p>Harry monta le sortilège de silence de sa tête de lit au maximum afin de ne réveiller personne si jamais il criait.<p>

Il régla son alarme pour qu'elle le réveille pour le petit déjeuner (s'il n'était pas déjà réveillé à cette heure, voir même s'il avait dormi).

Entra dans son lit, s'allongea -

- sentit la bosse sous son oreiller.

Il leva les yeux vers le baldaquin au-dessus de sa tête.

Siffla dans sa barbe : "Oh, c'est pas vrai..."

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir trouver le courage de s'asseoir dans son lit, de mettre sa couverture sur sa tête et sur son oreiller afin de se masquer au regard des autres garçons, de lancer un _Lumos_ de faible intensité et de regarder ce qui se trouvait sous l'oreiller.

C'était un parchemin et un jeu de cartes à jouer.

Le parchemin disait :

_Un petit oiseau m'a dit que Dumbledore a fermé la porte de ta cage._

_Je dois admettre que dans le cas présent, Dumbledore n'a peut-être pas tort. Bellatrix Black parcourt de nouveau le monde, et ce n'est une bonne nouvelle pour personne. Si j'étais à la place de Dumbledore, je ferais peut-être pareil._

_Mais juste au cas où... L'institut des Sorcières de Salem aux États-Unis accepte aussi les garçons, en dépit de son nom. Ce sont des gens bien et ils te protégeraient même de Dumbledore si tu en avais besoin. L'Angleterre considère que tu as besoin de l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour émigrer en Amérique magique, mais l'Amérique magique n'est pas d'accord. Donc en dernier recours, sors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et déchire le roi de cœur de ce jeu de cartes._

_Il va sans dire que tu devrais en faire usage en dernier recours uniquement._

_Porte-toi bien, Harry Potter._

_- Le Père Noël_

Harry regarda le paquet de cartes.

Il ne _pourrait pas_ l'emmener ailleurs, pas maintenant, les Portoloins ne fonctionnaient pas ici.

Mais il était quand même nerveux à l'idée de le prendre et de le cacher dans sa malle...

Eh bien, il avait _déjà_ touché le parchemin qui aurait aussi bien pu être muni d'un piège magique ; si piège il y avait.

Mais quand même.

"Wingardium Leviosa," chuchota Harry, et il fit léviter le paquet de cartes à côté de son alarme, dans une poche de sa tête de lit. Il s'en occuperai demain.

Il se rallongea dans son lit, ferma les yeux, prêt à rêver sans phénix pour le protéger, prêt à payer ses dettes.

* * *

><p>Il se leva dans un sursaut d'horreur, pas dans un cri, il n'avait pas crié de la nuit, mais sa couverture était enroulée autour de lui suite aux mouvements brusques qu'avait eu sa forme endormie lorsqu'il avait rêvé qu'il courait, qu'il essayait d'échapper aux trous dans l'espace qui le poursuivaient à travers un couloir de métal éclairé par de faibles lampes à gaz, un couloir de métal infiniment long éclairé par de faibles lampes à gaz, et il n'avait pas <em>su<em>, dans le rêve, que toucher ces vides l'aurait tué de façon horrible et aurait laissé un corps vide qui respirait toujours derrière lui, tout ce qu'il avait su c'était qu'il fallait qu'il coure, qu'il coure, qu'il coure loin des blessures dans le monde qui glissaient derrière lui -

Il recommença à pleurer, non pas à cause de l'horreur de la poursuite mais parce qu'il s'était enfui alors que quelqu'un derrière lui appelait à l'aide, lui criait de revenir et de la sauver, de l'aider, qu'on la mangeait, qu'elle allait mourir, et dans le rêve Harry s'était enfui au lieu de la sauver.

"_NE PARS PAS !" De derrière la porte de métal, la voix lui parvint dans un cri. "Non, non, non, ne pars pas, ne l'emmène pas, non non non -"_

Pourquoi Fumseck s'était-il jamais posé sur son épaule. Harry était parti. Fumseck aurait dû le haïr.

Fumseck aurait dû haïr Dumbledore. _Il _était parti.

Fumseck aurait dû haïr tout le monde -

Le garçon n'était pas éveillé, il ne rêvait pas non plus, ses pensées étaient mêlées, confuses, dans les ombres à la frontière du sommeil et de l'éveil, sans la protection des barrières de sécurité que son esprit conscient s'imposait, sans les règles et les censeurs. Dans ces ombres, son cerveau était assez réveillé pour penser mais quelque chose d'autre était trop ensommeillé pour agir ; ses pensées étaient sauvages, libres des contraintes du concept de soi, des idéaux de son soi éveillé quant à ce qu'il ne devait pas penser. C'était la liberté des rêves de son cerveau pendant le sommeil de son image de lui. Libre de répéter, encore et encore, le nouveau pire cauchemar de Harry :

"_Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"_

"_Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"_

"_Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !"_

Une rage grandit le long du dégoût de soi, un courroux terrible et brûlant, une haine de glace pour le monde qui avait infligé ça à la femme, pour lui-même, et dans cet état de demi-sommeil Harry fantasma d'évasions, de façons d'échapper au dilemme moral, il s'imagina flottant au-dessus de la vaste horreur triangulaire d'Azkaban, chuchotant une incantation dans un langage qui ne ressemblait à rien qui ait jamais été entendu sur Terre, proférant des murmures qui faisaient écho à travers le ciel et qu'on pouvait entendre à l'autre bout du monde, puis l'explosion d'un feu d'argent de Patronus, semblable à une explosion nucléaire, qui déchiqueta tous les Détraqueurs en l'espace d'un instant avant de déchirer les murs de métal d'Azkaban, de broyer les longs couloirs et les faibles lumières oranges, puis son cerveau se souvint que des gens s'y trouvaient et réécrit le fantasme à moitié rêvé pour révéler tous les prisonniers qui riaient en s'envolant par nuées de la carcasse flambante d'Azkaban, alors que la lumière d'argent restaurant la chair de leurs membres en plein vol, et Harry commença à pleurer de plus en plus en fort dans son oreiller, parce qu'il en était incapable, parce qu'il n'était pas Dieu -

Il avait juré sur sa vie, sur sa magie, sur son art de rationaliste, il avait juré sur tout ce qu'il tenait pour sacré et tous ses souvenirs heureux, il avait fait le serment, alors il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, _il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu'il FASSE QUELQUE CHOSE -_

Peut-être que c'était futile.

Peut-être que suivre les règles était futile.

Peut-être qu'il fallait juste brûler Azkaban.

Et de fait, il avait juré qu'il le ferait, alors maintenant il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il ferait juste ce qui était nécessaire pour se débarrasser d'Azkaban, c'est tout. Si ça voulait dire qu'il devrait diriger l'Angleterre, très bien, si ça voulait dire qu'il devrait trouver un sortilège à murmurer dont l'écho se répandrait dans le ciel, pourquoi pas, ce qui était important c'était de détruire Azkaban.

C'était le camp qu'il avait choisi, c'était qui il était, alors voilà, ce serait fait.

Son esprit éveillé aurait demandé beaucoup plus de détails avant d'accepter cette réponse, mais dans cet état de demi-sommeil ça semblait être une résolution assez sérieuse pour laisser son esprit retomber dans un véritable sommeil et vivre son prochain cauchemar.

* * *

><p><em>Dernier après-coup :<em>

Elle se leva dans un sursaut d'horreur, une interruption de son souffle qui la laissa privée d'air, mais ses poumons ne bougèrent pas, elle s'éveilla, un cri silencieux sur les lèvres mais aucun mot, aucun mot ne sortit, car elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vu, _elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vu_, c'était trop immense pour être saisi, ça prenait encore forme, elle ne pouvait ni nommer la chose sans forme ni s'en décharger, s'en décharger et redevenir innocente et ignorante.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" murmura-t-elle.

Son réveil-matin en or et serti de joyaux, le magnifique réveil-matin magique que le directeur lui avait offert le jour où elle avait été embauchée à Poudlard lui murmura en retour : "Environ deux heures du matin. Retourne te coucher."

Ses draps et sa chemise de nuit étaient trempés de sueur, elle prit sa baguette à côté de l'oreiller et se sécha avant d'essayer de se rendormir, elle essaya et finit par y parvenir.

Sybill Trelawney se rendormit.

* * *

><p>[Note du traducteur : Si vous aimez cette fanfic, parlez-en autour de vous, faites des liens vers elle ! Il y a assez d'idées saisissantes dedans pour mériter qu'on la partage. L'original en anglais est là : .nets/5782108/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Methods_of_Rationality]


	64. Dossiers Omake 3 : Parallèles alternatif

Si vous auriez dû être au lit il y a plus de cinq heures et que vous lisez encore ceci, puis-je vous suggérer d'aller dormir un peu ? Cette histoire sera encore là demain... à moins bien sûr que _quelque chose_ ne lui arrive, que vous ne trouviez en vous réveillant qu'un 404 à cette adresse et qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'un souvenir qui s'estompe ainsi que l'éternel regret de ne pas être resté debout plus longtemps pour lire tant que vous pouviez encore le faire... mais hé, quelles sont les chances que ça arrive ?

Cette histoire se propage par blogs, tweets, bouche à oreille, ajouts de favoris, mentions sur des forums et adjonctions à des listes ; et souvenez-vous que si d'autres lecteurs avant vous n'avaient pas pris un moment pour le faire, vous ne l'auriez probablement jamais trouvée. Si ça ne suffit pas à vous motiver, laissez-moi ajouter que si vous n'aidez pas à propager la rationalité, Hermione sera triste. Dites, vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle soit triste ?

N'oubliez pas de visiter LessWrong point com et de lire les Séquences, la véritable réalité dont cette histoire n'est qu'une ombre. Je recommande de commencer par la séquence _Comment vraiment changer d'avis_.

Et maintenant, tous les univers étant la propriété de leur créateur respectifs, je présente :

* * *

><p><strong>DOSSIER OMAKE #3 :<strong>

**LES AUTRES FANFICTIONS  
><strong>**QUE VOUS AURIEZ PU LIRE**

* * *

><p>SEIGNEUR DE LA RATIONALITÉ<p>

Frodon scruta tous les visages mais aucun n'était tourné vers lui. Tout le Conseil s'assit, les yeux baissés, comme en pleine réflexion. Une grande terreur tomba sur lui comme s'il était sur le point de recevoir la nouvelle d'une catastrophe qu'il avait longtemps présagée et dont il avait vainement espéré qu'elle ne fut jamais mentionnée. Un désir impérieux de se retirer et de demeurer aux côtés de Bilbon à Fondcombe emplit son cœur. Il parla enfin au prix d'un effort et s'étonna d'entendre ses propres paroles comme si une autre volonté utilisait sa petite voix.

"Non," dit Frodon. "Il ne faut pas que nous fassions cela. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? C'est exactement ce que l'Ennemi désire. Tout cela, il l'a prédit."

Les visages se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes les Nains, graves les Elfes ; de la dureté dans le regard des Hommes ; et animés d'une telle ferveur ceux d'Elrond et de Gandalf, à un point tel que Frodon ne pouvait presque pas le supporter. Il fut alors très difficile de ne pas se saisir de l'anneau, encore plus difficile de ne pas le mettre et de leur faire face seulement en tant que Frodon.

"Ne vous interrogez-vous pas ?" dit Frodon d'une voix légère comme le vent et tremblante comme une brise. "Entre toutes choses, vous avez choisi d'envoyer l'anneau en Mordor ; ne devriez-vous pas vous interroger ? Comment en sommes-nous venu à cela ? À ce que, de tous nos choix possibles, nous faisons celui que notre Ennemi désire le plus ? Peut-être la Crevasse du Destin est-elle déjà gardée, suffisamment pour repousser Gandalf, Elrond et Glorfindel de concert ; ou peut-être le Maître de cet endroit a-t-il refroidi la lave qui s'y trouve, peut-être piégera-t-elle simplement l'anneau de façon à ce qu'il puisse simplement l'en extraire après qu'il y ait été jeté..." Un souvenir d'une terrible clarté revint alors à Frodon, accompagné d'un éclat de rire noir, et l'idée lui vint que c'était _exactement_ ce que l'Ennemi ferait. Sauf que l'idée lui était venue ainsi : _c'est ce qu'il me plairait de faire si je comptais régner..._

Des regards pleins de doute furent échangés au sein du Conseil ; Glóin, Gimli et Boromir regardaient les Elfes avec plus de scepticisme qu'avant, comme s'ils venaient de s'éveiller d'un rêve de mots.

"L'Ennemi est très sage," dit Gandalf, "et pèse toutes choses avec soin sur la balance de sa malveillance. Mais sa seule mesure est celle du désir, du désir de pouvoir ; ainsi juge-t-il tous les cœurs. Jamais dans le sien ne germera l'idée qu'on puisse le refuser, qu'une fois en la possession de l'Anneau l'on puisse chercher à le détruire.

"Il y _pensera_ !" s'écria Frodon. Il cherchait ses mots, tentait de véhiculer des choses qui un moment auparavant lui avaient semblées limpides et fondaient maintenant comme de la neige. "Si l'Ennemi pensait que tous ses adversaires n'étaient mûs que par le désir du pouvoir - alors il se tromperait, encore et encore, et alors le Faiseur de cet Anneau le _verrait_ et _saurait_ qu'il a fait une erreur quelque part !" Frodon tendit ses mains d'un air plaidant.

Boromir s'agita et sa voix fut pleine de doute : "Vous dites grand bien de l'Ennemi, pour un de ses adversaires."

La bouche de Frodon s'ouvrit et se referma sous l'effet d'une stupéfaction teintée de désespoir ; car il savait, il savait que l'Homme était fou, mais il ne trouvait rien à répondre.

Puis Bilbon parla, et sa voix flétrie fit taire toute la pièce, même Elrond, qui avait été sur le point de parler. "J'ai peur que Frodon n'ait raison," murmura le vieil hobbit. "Je me souviens, je me souviens de ce que c'était. De voir avec le Regard Sombre. Je m'en souviens. L'Ennemi pensera que nous ne pourrons nous faire confiance, que les plus faibles d'entre nous proposerons de détruire l'Anneau afin que les plus forts ne l'aient pas. Il sait que même une personne dont la bonté n'est pas véritable pourra quand même enjoindre de le détruire afin de faire montre de cette bonté qu'il n'a pas. Et l'Ennemi ne pensera _pas_ qu'il est impossible que ce Conseil prenne une telle décision car, voyez-vous, il ne s'attend pas à ce que nous fassions preuve de sagesse." Un gloussement murmuré s'éleva de la gorge du vieil hobbit. "Et quand bien même - allons, il garderait _quand même_ la Crevasse du Destin. Cela lui coûterait si peu."

Un sombre pressentiment était maintenant visible jusqu'aux visages des Elfes et du Sage ; Elrond faisait la grimace et les sourcils drus de Gandalf se fronçaient.

Frodon les regarda tous et sentit une démence, une désespoir le surplomber ; et une faiblesse dans son cœur laissa sa vision s'obscurcir, s'emplir de ténèbres, vaciller. Depuis ces ténèbres, Frodon vit Gandalf, et la force du sorcier fut révélée être une faiblesse, sa sagesse, une folie. Car Frodon, dont le sein était alourdi, tiraillé par l'Anneau, sut que Gandalf n'avait à aucun moment pensé à l'Histoire et aux mythes lorsqu'il avait dit que l'Ennemi ne comprendrait aucun désir autre que celui du pouvoir ; qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu de la façon dont Sauron avait rabaissé et corrompu les Hommes de Númenor au beau milieu de leurs jours de gloire. Tout comme il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Gandalf que l'Ennemi pourrait apprendre à comprendre ses adversaires emplis de bonté en les _observant_...

Le regard de Frodon passa à Elrond, mais depuis sa vision obscurcie il n'y avait là aucun espoir, au secours ; car Elrond avait laissé Isildur partir, il l'avait laissé emmener l'Anneau depuis la Crevasse du Destin, là où il aurait dû être détruit, au prix de toute cette guerre. Cela n'avait servi ni Isildur ni leur amitié car l'Anneau avait fini par tuer Isildur, et d'autres destins bien pires auraient pu lui échoir. Mais la catastrophe qui avait émané de l'acte d'Isildur avait alors semblé peu certaine à Elrond, peu certaine et lointaine ; et pourtant le coût pour Elrond d'appliquer le pommeau de son épée à l'arrière du crâne d'Isildur aurait été plus sûr, plus proche...

Comme mû par le désespoir, Frodon se tourna pour regarder Aragorn, l'homme au visage buriné qui devant ce Conseil revêtait des vêtements usés par le voyage, l'héritier de rois qui parlait aux hobbits avec gentillesse. Mais Frodon vit double, et dans la deuxième image ténébreuse il vit un Homme qui avait passé une trop grande partie de sa jeunesse entouré d'Elfes, qui avait appris à porter des vêtements humbles et tachés au beau milieu de l'or et des joyaux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler leur sagesse et désireux de les surpasser dans un domaine où ils ne s'aventureraient pas...

Par le regard de l'Anneau, qui n'était autre que ce lui de son Faiseur, toutes les choses nobles s'effaçaient pour révéler des stratagèmes et des mensonges, un monde de gris et de ténèbres dénué de lumière. Ils n'avaient pas fait leur choix en toute connaissance de cause, Gandalf, Elrond et Aragorn ; leurs pulsions étaient venues des parties cachées de leur être, des noires et secrètes profondeurs que l'Anneau rendait évidentes aux yeux de Frodon. Se montreraient-ils supérieurs à Sauron, eux qui ne pouvaient comprendre ni eux-mêmes ni les forces qui les faisaient agir ?

Le chuchotement acéré de Bilbon lui parvint : "Frodon !", il revint à lui et interrompit sa main qui s'était élevée vers l'anneau posé contre sa poitrine, au bout d'une chaîne ; il avait l'impression qu'un immense rocher était attaché à son cou.

Qui s'était élevée pour saisir l'Anneau détenteur de toutes les réponses.

"Comment as-tu pu porter cette chose ?" murmura Frodon à Bilbon comme s'ils avaient été les deux seules âmes de la pièce, alors même que le Conseil les regardait. "Pendant des années ? Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer."

"Je l'ai gardé dans une pièce fermée dont seul Gandalf avait la clé," dit son oncle, "et quand je commençais à imaginer des moyens de l'ouvrir, je me souvenais de Gollum."

Un frisson parcourut Frodon lorsqu'il se souvint des histoires. L'horreur des Monts Brumeux, à réfléchir, toujours à réfléchir dans le noir ; régner sur les gobelins depuis les ombres, à farcir les tunnels de pièges ; si Bilbon n'avait pour la première fois porté l'anneau cette fois-ci, aucun nain n'aurait survécu. Et aujourd'hui, selon l'Elfe Legolas, Gollum avait abandonné l'idée d'envoyer ses agents contre la Comté et avait fini par trouver le courage de quitter ses montagnes et de partir lui-même en quête de l'Anneau. C'était Gollum, et c'était un destin que Frodon partagerait si l'Anneau n'était pas détruit.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le détruire.

L'Ombre avait prévu chacun des coups qui leur étaient offerts. Elle avait _presque_ - Frodon n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer comment cela avait été accompli, comment l'Ombre avait manigancé un telle chose - elle avait _presque_ poussé le Conseil à envoyer l'Anneau droit vers le Mordor accompagné seulement d'une garde réduite, ce qu'il aurait fait si Frodon et Bilbon n'avaient été là.

Et ayant évité la plus rapide des défaites possibles, la seule question qui demeurait était de savoir combien de temps ils mettraient à perdre. Gandalf avait différé trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps avant de déclencher ce mouvement. Cela aurait été si simple si Bilbon s'y était attelé huit ans plus tôt, si seulement on lui avait dit ce que Gandalf soupçonnait alors déjà, si seulement le cœur de Gandalf n'avait pas silencieusement reculé devant la perspective d'avoir tort et d'être embarrassé...

La main de Frodon eut une spasme contre sa poitrine ; sans qu'il y pense, ses doigts recommencèrent à s'élever vers l'immense poids de la chaîne à laquelle l'Anneau était pendu.

Il n'avait qu'à le mettre.

Cela seulement, et tout deviendrait clair, la lenteur et la vase quitteraient ses pensées, tous les possibles et tous les futurs deviendraient transparents à ses yeux, son regard percevrait les plans de l'Ombre et deviserait une contre-attaque imparable -

- et il ne pourrait plus jamais l'enlever, pas cette fois, pas avec ce qu'il lui resterait de volonté. Les seuls souvenirs que Frodon avait de ces moments s'effaçaient mais il savait qu'il lui avait semblé mourir lorsqu'il avait laissé ses tours de pensées s'effondrer et qu'il était redevenu Frodon. Il lui avait semblé mourir, voilà tout ce qu'il se souvenait d'Amon Sûl. Et s'il devait à nouveau porter l'Anneau, il préférerait mourir en l'ayant au doigt, mettre un terme à sa vie alors qu'il serait encore lui-même ; car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ces effets une seconde fois, pas après, lorsque la clarté infinie lui aurait été ravie...

Frodon observa le Conseil, les pauvres Sages perdus et sans chef, et il sut qu'ils ne pourraient pas vaincre l'Ombre par eux-mêmes.

"Je le porterai une dernière fois", dit Frodon d'une voix brisée et mourante, comme il avait depuis le début su qu'il finirait par le dire, "une dernière fois pour trouver une réponse pour ce Conseil, puis il y aura d'autres hobbits."

"_Non !_" s'écria la voix de Sam, et l'autre hobbit commença à se précipiter hors de sa cachette alors même que Frodon, d'un mouvement aussi rapide et précis que celui d'un Nazgûl, sortait l'Anneau de sous sa chemise ; et soudain Bilbon était déjà là et son doigt avait déjà traversé l'anneau.

Tout eut lieu avant que Gandalf ne puisse brandir son bâton, avant qu'Aragorn ne puisse lever son tronçon d'épée ; les Nains s'exclamèrent et les Elfes furent estomaqués.

"Bien sûr," dit la voix de Bilbon alors que Frodon commençait à pleurer, "je vois, je comprends tout, enfin. Écoutez, écoutez-moi bien, voici ce que vous devez faire -"

* * *

><p>LA SORCIÈRE BLANCHE ET L'ARMOIRE MAGIQUE<p>

Peter regarda d'un œil critique le camp des Centaures avec leurs arcs, des Castors avec leurs dagues et des Ours parlants vêtus de leur cotte de maille. Il commandait parce qu'il était l'un des mythiques Fils d'Adam et s'était déclaré Haut Roi de Narnia ; mais en vérité il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en camps, en armes et en patrouilles de garde. En fin de compte, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était qu'ils semblaient tous fiers et confiants, et Peter devait espérer qu'ils avaient raison sur ce point ; parce que si on ne pouvait pas compter sur les siens, on ne pouvait compter sur personne.

"Ils _me_ feraient peur si je devais les combattre," dit-il enfin, "mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira à la battre... _elle._"

"Tu ne penses pas que ce lion mystérieux va débarquer et nous aider ?" dit Lucy. Sa voix était très basse, afin qu'aucun des créatures autour d'eux ne puisse les entendre. "C'est juste que ça serait bien de vraiment l'avoir avec nous, tu crois pas, au lieu de juste laisser penser aux gens qu'il nous a confié le commandement ?"

Susan secoua la tête, agitant ainsi les flèches magiques du carquois accroché dans son dos. "Si une telle personne existait vraiment," dit Susan, "n'aurait-il pas empêché la Sorcière blanche d'engloutir le monde dans l'hiver pendant cent ans ?"

"J'ai eu un rêve des plus étranges," dit Lucy d'une voix encore plus basse, "où on n'avait ni à unir des créatures ni à les convaincre de se battre, nous arrivions ici et le lion était déjà là, les armées étaient déjà rassemblées, et il partait, il sauvait Edmund et nous chevauchions avec lui dans cette incroyable bataille lors de laquelle il tuait la Sorcière blanche..."

"Le rêve avait-il une morale ?" demanda Peter.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Lucy en clignant des yeux et avec un air légèrement perplexe. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans le rêve, tout ça semblait futile."

"Je pense que le monde de Narnia essayait peut-être de te dire," dit Susan, "ou peut-être que c'était juste tes rêves qui essayaient de te dire que si quelqu'un comme ce lion existait, _nous _n'aurions aucune utilité."

* * *

><p>MY LITTLE PONY : L'AMITIÉ C'EST LA SCIENCE<p>

"Applejack, qui m'a tout de suite dit que je me trompais, représente l'esprit... _d'honnêteté !_" le poney au poil sombre éleva encore plus sa tête, sa crinière s'agitant comme le vent autour de la nuit noire de son long cou, ses yeux étincelant tels des étoiles. "Fluttershy, qui s'est approchée de la manticore pour y découvrir l'épine qu'elle avait dans sa patte, représente l'esprit... _d'investigation_ ! Pinkie Pie, qui s'est rendue compte que les horribles visages n'étaient que des arbres, représente l'esprit... _de formulation d'hypothèses alternatives !_ Rarity, qui a résolu le problème du serpent, représente l'esprit... _de créativité_ _!_ Rainbow Dash, qui a su percer à jour la fausse promesse de ses désirs, représente l'esprit... _d'analyse !_ Marie-Susan, qui nous a forcé à la convaincre de nos théories avant de financer notre expédition, représente l'esprit... _d'évaluation par les pairs !_ Et lorsque ces Éléments sont allumés par l'étincelle de curiosité qui réside dans le cœur de chacun de nous, ils créent le septième élément, l'Élément de la Sci-"

L'explosion de pouvoir qui eut lieu fut semblable à un vent de lave lumineuse, elle saisit Marie-Susan avant que le poney n'aie pu ne serait-ce que tressaillir, arracha la chair de ses os, transforma ses os en cendres, avant même que les autres n'aient pu se cabrer de peur.

Depuis la sombre chose qui se tenait au centre de l'estrade, là où les Éléments avaient été brisés, depuis la folie cinglante et le désespoir qui entouraient la silhouette à peine reconnaissable d'un cheval noir néant vint une voix qui sembla traverser toutes les oreilles et brûler tel un feu froid, résonnant directement dans le cerveau de tous les poneys qui pouvaient l'entendre :

_Vous vous attendiez à ce que je me tienne là et que je vous laisse finir ?_

Les cris commencèrent alors, faisant écho dans cette salle du trône ancienne et abandonnée ; et Applejack tomba sur son toupet à côté des cendres encore rougeoyantes qui étaient tout ce qui restait des os de Marie-Susan. Elle était trop anéantie pour pouvoir sangloter.

Twilight Sparkle regarda l'horreur qui avait un jour été la jument séléniaque, et son esprit fut submergé par un désespoir frénétique lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était fini, qu'elles étaient foutues, que tout espoir était perdu sans Marie-Susan, car tout le monde savait que peu importe à quel point vous étiez honnête, investigateur, sceptique, créatif, analytique ou curieux, ce qui transformait vraiment vos travaux en Science c'était de publier vos résultats dans un journal prestigieux. Tout le monde le savait...

* * *

><p>LE VILLAGE CACHÉ DANS LA LUCIDITÉ<p>

"Considères la puissance de calcul nécessaire pour générer plus d'une centaine de clones de l'ombre," dit le génie Uchiha d'un ton totalement objectif et froid. "C'est une erreur de rationalité, Sakura, que de dire 'coup de chance' et de penser que tu as expliqué quoi que ce soit. 'Coup de chance' est simplement le nom que l'on donne aux données que l'on ignore."

"Mais ça _doit_ être un coup de chance !" s'écria Sakura. Au prix d'un effort, elle parvint à calmer sa voix et à lui donner la précision méticuleuse attendue d'un ninja de la rationalité ; elle ne laisserait pas la cible de ses émois penser qu'elle était stupide. "Comme tu l'as dit, la puissance de calcul nécessaire pour utiliser plus d'une centaine de clones de l'ombre est tout simplement absurde. C'est du niveau d'une superintelligence majeure. Naruto est bon dernier de notre classe. Il n'a même pas l'intelligence d'un jounin normal, encore moins d'une superintelligence !"

Les yeux du Uchiha brillèrent presque comme s'il avait activé son Malingan. "Naruto peut donner forme à cent clones agissant indépendamment les uns des autres. Il _doit_ avoir la puissance cérébrale nécessaire. Mais dans des circonstances normales, quelque chose l'empêche d'utiliser sa puissance de calcul de façon efficace... comme un esprit en guerre contre lui-même, peut-être ? Nous avons maintenant une raison de croire que Naruto est connecté à une superintelligence, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et en tant que genin récemment diplômé, il a comme nous quinze ans. Que s'est-il passé il y a quinze ans, Sakura ?"

Il fallut un moment à Sakura pour comprendre, pour se souvenir, et alors elle sut.

L'attaque du démon renard à neuf cerveaux.

Juste une petite créature blanc os avec de grandes oreilles, une queue encore plus grande, et des yeux rouges perçants. Elle n'était pas plus puissante qu'un renard ordinaire, elle ne crachait pas du feu, elle n'avait pas d'yeux laser, elle n'avait ni chakra ni magie d'aucune sorte, mais son intelligence était plus de neuf mille fois supérieure à celle d'un être humain.

Des centaines de gens avaient été tués, la moitié des immeubles avaient été ravagés et presque tout le village de Beisugakure avait été détruit.

"Tu penses que Kyubey se cache dans Naruto ?" dit Sakura. Un moment plus tard, son cerveau compléta automatiquement les conséquences évidentes de cette théorie. "Et le conflit logiciel entre leurs existences est la raison pour laquelle il se comporte comme un idiot les trois quarts du temps mais qu'il est capable de contrôler une centaine de clones de l'ombre. Hm. Ça... se tient vraiment... en fait..."

Sasuke lui donna le bref hochement de tête méprisant de celui qui avait tout trouvé tout seul sans avoir besoin qu'on l'aide, _lui_.

"Ano..." dit Sakura. Seules des années d'exercices d'équilibre mental dévièrent sa panique absolue et hurlante vers des propositions pragmatiques et utiles. "Ne devrions-nous pas... le _dire _à quelqu'un ? Genre, avant les cinq prochaines secondes ?"

"Les adultes sont déjà au courant," dit Sasuke d'une voix froide. "C'est l'explication évidente à la façon dont ils traitent Naruto. Non, la véritable question est de savoir comment cela s'articule avec la façon dont les Uchiha ont été dupés..."

"Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec -" commença Sakura.

"Ça _doit_ avoir un rapport !" une nuance de frénésie luit dans la voix de Sasuke. "J'ai demandé à cet homme _pourquoi_ il avait fait ça, et il m'a dit que quand je connaîtrai la réponse, ça expliquerait _tout_ ! _Ça aussi _doit certainement faire partie de ce qui sera expliqué !"

Sakura soupira en son for intérieur. Son hypothèse personnelle était qu'Itachi avait juste essayé de mener son frère à la paranoïa clinique.

"Yo, les enfants," dit la voix de leur sensei de rationalité depuis leurs écouteurs radiophoniques. "Il y a un village à Vague qui essaie de construire un pont et celui-ci n'arrête pas de tomber sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Rendez-vous aux portes du village à midi. C'est l'heure de votre première mission d'analyse de rang C."

* * *

><p>ERDÕS ENCHAÎNÉ<p>

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Anita ?" dit Richard d'une voix très tendue. "Comment as-tu pu co-écrire un article avec Jean-Claude ? Tu _étudies_ les morts-vivants, tu ne collabores pas avec eux pour des articles !"

"Et toi ?" crachais-je. "Tu as co-écrit un papier avec Sylvie ! Alors _toi_ tu peux être prolifique mais pas _moi_ ?"

"Je suis le _directeur de l'institut_," gronda Richard. Je pouvais sentir les ondes de science irradier de lui ; il était en colère. "Je _dois_ travailler avec Sylvie, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Je pensais que nos recherches étaient spéciales, Anita !"

"Elles le _sont_," répondis-je, me sentant impuissante dans mon incapacité à expliquer les choses à Richard. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point cela pouvait être électrisant d'être une polymathe, de voir ces nouveaux mondes qui s'ouvraient à moi. "Je ne partage pas _nos_ recherches avec quiconque -"

"Mais tu voulais le faire," dit Richard.

Je ne répondis rien car je savais que l'expression de mon visage le faisait à ma place.

"Dieu, Anita, tu as changé," dit Richard. Il sembla s'avachir. "Te rends-tu compte que maintenant les monstres blaguent en parlant de nombre de Blake ? Avant, j'étais ton partenaire en tout, et maintenant - je suis juste un autre loup-garou avec un nombre de Blake de 1".

* * *

><p>COSMOFUTÉS<p>

"J'en ai _marre_ !" s'écria Liono. "J'en ai marre de faire ça _chaque semaine !_ Notre espèce était capable de _voyage interstellaire, _Panthro, et je _connais_ les quantités d'énergie que cela requiert ! Tu _dois_ pouvoir construire une arme nucléaire ou rediriger un astéroïde ou _autre chose_ et faire sauter la pyramide de cet idiot immortel !"

* * *

><p>MUSCLOR ET LES MAÎTRES DE LA RATIONALITÉ<p>

"Un savoir secret fabuleux me fut révélé le jour où j'ai tenu mon livre de magie en l'air et que j'ai dit : _Par le pouvoir du théorème de Bayes !_"

* * *

><p>FATESAIN D'ESPRIT

_Je suis le cœur de mes pensées  
><em>_Mon corps est ce que je crois  
><em>_Mon sang est mes choix  
><em>_Plus de mille fois je me suis corrigé  
><em>_Sans crainte de perte  
><em>_Inconscient du gain  
><em>_Par-delà la douleur  
><em>_De la nouvelle information  
><em>_J'attends la venue du vrai  
><em>_C'est le seul chemin incertain  
><em>_Toute ma vie a été...  
><em>_L'œuvre Infinie de Bayes!_

* * *

><p>LE NOM DE LA RATIONALITÉ<p>

Le garçon de onze ans qui deviendrait un jour une légende - pourfendeur de dragons, tueur de rois - n'avait qu'une pensée à l'esprit alors qu'il approchait du Choixpeau pour entamer son étude des mystères.

_N'importe où sauf Serdaigle, s'il vous plaît, n'importe où sauf Serdaigle..._

Mais à peine le rebord de l'ancien appareil feutré eut-il recouvert son front -

"SERDAIGLE !"

Alors que la table recouverte de bleu l'applaudissait il s'approcha avec terreur de l'endroit où il passerait les sept prochaines années ; Kvothe grimaçait déjà en son fort intérieur et attendait l'inévitable, et l'inévitable se produisit presque immédiatement, exactement comme il l'avait craint, avant même qu'il ait eu une chance de finir de s'asseoir.

"Alors !" dit un garçon plus âgé avec l'expression heureuse de quelqu'un qui venait de penser à quelque chose d'incroyablement futé : "Kvothe l'Aigle, hé ?" [NdT: "Kvothe the Raven", jeu de mots intraduisible en référence au poème _The Raven_ d'Edgar Allan Poe. Je suis à la recherche d'un jeu de mots équivalent !]

* * *

><p>TENGEN TOPPA GURREN RATIONALITÉ 40K<p>

J'ai une histoire vraiment géniale pour ce crossover que cette marge est trop étroite pour loger.

* * *

><p>TWILIGHT UTILITARISTE<p>

_(Note : Écrit avant que j'apprenne qu'Alicorn écrivait une fanfiction Twilight mais avant d'avoir lu Luminosity. C'est évident si vous êtes l'un des nôtres)._

"Edward," dit Isabella d'une voix tendre. Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue froide et scintillante. "Tu n'as à me protéger de rien. J'ai fait la liste de tous les avantages et de tous les inconvénients, je leur ai assigné des poids relatifs cohérents et il était juste vraiment évident que les avantages qu'il y a à devenir un vampire l'emportent sur les inconvénients."

"Bella," dit Edward, et il déglutit avec désespoir. "Bella -"

"Immortalité. Santé parfaite. Pouvoirs psychiques en éveil. Plutôt simple de survivre à partir de sang animal une fois qu'on s'y met. Même la beauté, Edward, il y a des gens qui donneraient leur vie pour être beaux, et n'ai pas l'audace de dire qu'ils sont superficiels avant d'avoir essayé d'être laid. Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai peur du mot 'vampire' ? J'en ai marre de tes contraintes déontologiques arbitraires, Edward. Toute l'espèce humaine devrait pouvoir s'amuser autant que vous, et alors même que tu hésites, des milliers de personnes se meurent."

Le pistolet dans la main de son amant était froid contre son front. Cela ne le tuerait pas, mais cela l'handicaperait assez longtemps pour -

* * *

><p>HAMLET RATIONALISTE<p>

(**Une contribution de Histocrat **sur LiveJournal, article 13389, aka **HonoreDB **sur LessWrong)  
>(republié avec permission)<p>

[NdT : Voici l'original en anglais. Sinon ce chapitre aurait été publié fin juin.]

HAMLET  
>Interloper, abandon this strange prank,<br>which makes cruel use of the blindness of my grief,  
>and the good heart of my good friend Horatio.<br>Or else, if thou hast true title to this belov'd form,  
>tell me:<br>What drawing did I present to Hamlet King,  
>when six years old and scarce out of my sling?<p>

Ghost  
>'twas a unicorn clad all in mail.<p>

HAMLET  
>What.<p>

Ghost  
>Mark me.<p>

HAMLET  
>Father, I will.<p>

Ghost  
>My hour is almost come,<br>When I to sulphurous and tormenting flames  
>Must render up myself.<p>

HAMLET  
>Thou art in torment?<p>

Ghost  
>Ay, as are all who die unshriven.<p>

HAMLET  
>Like every Dane this is what I've been taught.<br>Yet I did figure such caprice ill-suited to almighty God.  
>For all who suffer unlook'd for deaths, unattended by God's chosen priests,<br>to be then punish'd for the ill-ordering of the world...

Ghost  
>'twas not the world that killed me, nor accident of any kind.<p>

HAMLET  
>What?<p>

Ghost  
>If thou didst ever thy dear father love,<br>Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder.

HAMLET  
>Oh God.<p>

Ghost  
>My time grows ever shorter. Wilt thou hear the tale?<p>

HAMLET  
>No.<p>

Ghost  
>What?<p>

HAMLET  
>My love for you does call me to avenge your death,<br>but greater crimes have I heard told this night.  
>If all those murdered go to Hell, and others as well,<br>who would have confess'd had they the time,  
>If people who are, in balance, good, suffer grisly<br>at the hands of God, then I defy God's plan.

Good Ghost, as one who dwells beyond the veil,  
>you know things that we mortals scarce conceive.<br>Tell me: is there some philter or device,  
>outside nature's ken but not outside her means,<br>by which death itself may be escap'd?

Ghost  
>You seek to evade Hell?<p>

HAMLET  
>I seek to deny Hell to everyone!<br>and Heaven too, for I suspect the Heaven of our mad God  
>might be a paltry thing, next to the Heaven I will make of Earth,<br>when I am its immortal king.

Ghost  
>I care not for these things.<br>Death and hell have stripp'd away all of my desires,  
>save for revenge upon my murderer.<p>

HAMLET  
>Thou shalt not be avenged, save that thou swear:<br>an I slay thine killer, so wilt thou vouchsafe to me the means  
>by which I might slay death.<p>

He who killed you will join you in the Pit,  
>and then that's it. No further swelling of Hell's ranks will I permit.<p>

Ghost  
>Done. When my brother is slain, he who poured the poison in my ear,<br>then will I pour in yours the precious truth:  
>the making of the Philosopher's Stone. With this Stone, thou may'st procure<br>a philter to render any man immune to death, and more transmute  
>base metal to gold, to fund the provision of this philter to all mankind.<p>

HAMLET  
>Truly there is nothing beyond the dreaming of philosophy.<br>Wait.  
>The man whom I must kill-my uncle the king?<p>

Ghost  
>Ay, that incestuous, that adulterate beast,<br>With witchcraft of his wit, with traitorous gifts-

HAMLET  
>Indeed, he has such gifts I near despair,<br>of killing him and yet succeeding to his throne.  
>'twill be an awesome fight for awesome stakes.<br>Hast thou advice?

_A cock crows. Exit Ghost._

(HonoreDB en a maintenant fait un livre)  
>(intitulé <em>Un Désir de Paradis des Plus Incorrects : La Tragédie du Prince Hamlet et de la Pierre Philosophale<em>)  
>(disponible pour 3 $ sur makefoil point com)<br>(oui, vraiment)

* * *

><p>MOBY DICK ET LES MÉTHODES DE LA RATIONALITÉ<p>

(tel que conté par **Eneasz** sur LessWrong)

"Vengeance ?" dit l'homme à la jambe de bois. "Contre une _baleine_ ? Non, j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose."

* * *

><p>BIENVENUE DANS LE MONDE RÉEL<p>

(merci à **dsummerstay** de m'avoir rappelé de publier celui là)

MORPHEUS : Pendant longtemps j'ai refusé d'y croire. Mais alors j'ai vu les champs de mes yeux, je les ai vus liquéfier les morts pour en nourrir les vivants -

NEO (_poliment)_ : Euh, excuse-moi.

MORPHEUS : Oui, Néo ?

NEO : J'ai réussi à ne rien dire pendant longtemps, mais là je ressens un certain besoin de parler. Le corps humain est la source d'énergie la moins efficace qu'on puisse imaginer. L'efficacité d'une centrale électrique dans sa capacité à convertir l'énergie thermique en électricité _diminue_ à mesure qu'on abaisse la température des turbines. Si tu as n'importe quel nourriture comestible par des humains, il serait plus efficace de la brûler dans un fourneau que de la leur donner à manger. Et maintenant tu me dis que la nourriture c'est _les corps des morts, donnés à manger aux vivants ?_ Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des lois de la thermodynamique ?

MORPHEUS : Où as-_tu_ entendu les lois de la thermodynamique, Néo ?

NEO : Toute personne ayant été à un seul cours de science au lycée se doit de connaître les lois de la thermodynamique !

MORPHEUS : Et où as-tu été au lycée, Néo ?

(Silence.)

NEO : ...dans la Matrice.

MORPHEUS : Les machines profèrent d'intelligents mensonges.

(Silence.)

NEO (_d'une petite voix_) : S'il te plaît, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un vrai manuel de physique ?

MORPHEUS : Ça n'existe pas, Néo L'univers n'est pas basé sur les maths.


	65. Mensonges contagieux

Hermione Granger avait lu quelque part que l'une des clés de la minceur était de prêter attention à ce que l'on mangeait et de se concentrer sur cet acte afin d'être satisfait de son repas. Ce matin elle s'était fait griller une tranche de pain, elle avait mis du beurre dessus et elle avait mis de la cannelle sur le beurre, alors ça aurait vraiment dû suffire à ce qu'elle soit _consciente_, cette fois-ci, de toute bonne nourriture qui l'attendait...

Sans prêter attention ni à la cannelle ni au beurre, sans remarquer la nourriture ni se rendre compte qu'elle mangeait, Hermione avala une autre bouchée de tartine et dit : "Est-ce que tu peux me réexpliquer ça ? Ça me sidère toujours autant."

"C'est plutôt clair quant on y pense du point de vue d'un Serpentard du côté clair," dit le garçon que tous les résidents de l'école mis à part eux deux croyaient être son véritable amour. La cuillère de Harry Potter remua distraitement ses céréales ; Hermione ne l'avait pas vu manger grand-chose ce matin. "Tout ce qui est bon en ce monde provoque l'existence de son opposé. Les phénix ne font pas exception."

Hermione prit une autre bouchée inconsciente de sa tartine beurrée et recouverte de cannelle avant de dire : "Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il ne _pas comprendre_ que Fumseck pense que tu es quelqu'un d'assez bien pour le promener sur ton épaule ? Il ne ferait pas ça avec un mage noir ! Certainement pas !"

Et elle n'avait été crier à personne que Fumseck avait touché _sa_ joue à elle parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait eu tort de le faire - que si un phénix vous touchait, vous n'étiez pas censé vous en vanter, que ce n'était pas _pour ça _que les phénix existaient.

Mais elle avait vraiment _espéré_ que ça écraserait les rumeurs selon lesquelles Harry Potter devenait méchant et que Hermione Granger suivait sa trace.

Et ça n'avait pas marché.

Et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi.

Harry prit une autre bouchée de céréales, ses yeux devinrent distants et s'écartèrent des siens. "Vois-le comme ça : tu rates un jour d'école, tu mens et tu dis au professeur que tu étais malade. Le professeur te dit d'amener un mot du docteur, alors tu en fabriques un. Le professeur dit qu'elle va appeler le docteur pour vérifier, alors tu dois lui donner un faux numéro et demander à un ami de faire semblant d'être le docteur quand elle appelle -"

"Tu as fait _quoi_ ?"

Harry releva alors les yeux de son bol ; il souriait. "Je ne dis pas que je l'ai vraiment _fait_, Hermione..." Puis ses yeux retombèrent abruptement vers ses céréales. "Non. Juste un exemple. Les mensonges se propagent, c'est ça que je veux te dire. Qu'il faut rajouter plus de mensonges pour couvrir les précédents, qu'il faut mentir sur chaque fait relié au premier mensonge. Et que si on _continue_ de mentir, si on _continue_ d'essayer de le couvrir, tôt ou tard on doit même commencer à mentir au sujet des lois générales de la pensées. Par exemple, si quelqu'un te vend un sorte de médicament alternatif qui ne fonctionne pas, n'importe quelle étude en double aveugle confirmera qu'il ne fonctionne pas. Donc si quelqu'un veut _continuer_ à défendre ce mensonge, ils va falloir qu'il t'amène à ne plus croire à la méthode expérimentale. En disant par exemple que la méthode expérimentale est adaptée aux médicaments qui sont seulement _scientifiques_, pas aux super médicaments alternatifs comme le leur. Ou qu'une personne bonne et vertueuse devrait croire aussi fort qu'elle en est capable peu importe les preuves du contraire. Ou qu'il n'y a pas de vérité et que la réalité objective n'existe pas. Une bonne partie de la sagesse commune n'est pas seulement _dans l'erreur_, elle est aussi anti-épistémologique, _systématiquement_ fausse. Pour chaque règle de la rationalité qui te dit comment trouver la vérité, il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin que tu croies le contraire. Si tu profères un seul mensonge, la réalité est à jamais ton ennemie ; et on est entouré par beaucoup de menteurs -" la voix de Harry se tut.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Fumseck ?" dit-elle.

Harry retira sa cuillère de ses céréales et la pointa vers la table d'honneur. "Le directeur a un phénix, pas vrai ? Et il est président du Magenmagot ? Donc il a de nombreux opposants politiques, Lucius par exemple. Maintenant est-ce que tu crois que l'opposition va juste s'écraser et se rendre parce que Dumbledore a un phénix et pas eux ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont admettre que Fumseck constitue même un _élément de preuve _que Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien ? Bien sûr que non. Ils doivent trouver _quelque chose_ à dire qui rendra Fumseck... _insignifiant_. Par exemple en disant que les phénix ne suivent que les gens qui se ruent droit sur tout ce qui est maléfique, et donc qu'avoir un phénix veut seulement dire qu'on est un idiot ou un dangereux fanatique. Ou : les phénix suivent juste les gens qui sont de purs Gryffondor, tellement Gryffondor qu'ils n'ont aucune vertu des autres maisons. Ou que ça montre seulement à quel point un animal magique pense qu'on est courageux, rien de plus, et que ça ne serait pas juste de juger les politiciens là-dessus. Ils faut qu'il disent _quelque chose_ pour renier le phénix. Je parie que Lucius n'a même pas eu besoin d'inventer quoi que ce soit. Je parie que tout avait déjà été dit il y a des siècles lorsque quelqu'un s'est promené avec un phénix sur son épaule pour la première fois et que quelqu'un d'autre a voulu que les gens ne considèrent pas ça comme une preuve de quoi que ce soit. Je parie ça faisait déjà partie du savoir populaire le jour où Fumseck est né, que ça aurait juste semblé _bizarre_ de prendre en compte les préférences personnelles d'un phénix pour évaluer la valeur d'une personne. Ça serait comme si un journal moldu testait des candidats politiques en mesurant leur niveau de connaissance scientifique. Pour chaque force au service du Bien de cet univers, il y a quelqu'un qui profite du fait que les gens n'en tiennent pas compte ou qui étiquette cette force si bien qu'elle ne peut plus jamais l'atteindre."

"Mais -" dit Hermione. "D'accord, je vois pourquoi Lucius Malfoy ne veut pas qu'on pense que Fumseck a de l'importance, mais pourquoi des gens qui ne _sont pas_ méchants y _croient_, eux ?"

Harry Potter eut un petit haussement d'épaules. Sa cuillère retomba dans ses céréales et continua de tourner : "Pourquoi les cynismes de toutes sortes plaisent-ils aux gens ? Parce que ça semble être une marque de maturité et de raffinement, parce que c'est comme d'avoir tout vu et de savoir mieux que les autres. Ou parce que rabaisser quelque chose donne l'impression qu'on s'élève. Ou parce qu'ils n'ont pas de phénix, alors leur instinct politique leur dit qu'il n'y a aucun avantage politique à en dire du bien. Ou parce qu'être cynique donne l'impression de connaître une vérité secrète que le commun des mortels ignore..." Harry Potter regarda en direction de la table d'honneur et sa voix tomba presque jusqu'au chuchotement. "Je pense que c'est peut-être sur ça qu_'il_ se trompe - qu'il est cynique sur tout le reste mais pas sur le cynisme."

Sans y penser, Hermione regarda vers la table d'honneur, mais le siège du professeur de Défense était toujours vide, comme il l'avait été lundi et mardi ; la directrice adjointe avait déclaré plus tôt que les cours de Défense d'aujourd'hui étaient annulés.

Plus tard, lorsque Harry eut avalé quelques bouchées de tarte à la mélasse, Hermione regarda Anthony et Padma qui avaient mangé non loin, tout à fait par hasard et certainement pas pour écouter aux portes.

Ils la regardèrent en retour.

Padma dit d'un ton hésitant : "Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que Harry Potter s'est mit à parler comme un livre encore plus _compliqué_ ces derniers jours ? Enfin, je ne l'ai pas écouté très longtemps -"

"Ce n'est pas seulement toi," dit Anthony.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais son inquiétude allait croissante. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Harry le jour du phénix, cela l'avait changé ; quelque chose de nouveau l'habitait. Pas de froid, mais de _dur_. Parfois elle le surprenait regarder une fenêtre sans rien observer de particulier avec un air de sombre détermination sur le visage. Lundi, en cours de botanique, un piège de feu de Vénus était devenu incontrôlable ; Harry avait plaqué Terry au sol pour lui faire éviter la boule de feu alors même que le professeur Chourave avait rugissait un sortilège de Gèle-Flamme ; et lorsque Harry s'était relevé il était juste retourné à sa place comme si rien d'intéressant ne s'était produit. Et lorsque pour une fois elle avait eu une meilleure note que lui à leur contrôle de Métamorphose, plus tard le même jour, Harry avait souri comme pour la féliciter au lieu de grincer des dents et ça... ça avait _beaucoup_ embêté Hermione.

Elle avait l'impression que Harry...

...s'éloignait d'elle...

"Il a l'air beaucoup plus _vieux_ tout d'un coup," dit Anthony. "Pas comme un vrai adulte, je n'arrive pas à imaginer _Harry_ adulte, mais c'est comme s'il venait de devenir une version _quatrième année _de... de ce qu'il _est_."

"Eh bien," dit Padma. Elle grignotait délicatement un scone au chocolat recouvert d'un glaçage au scone. "Je pense que Dragon et Soleil feraient mieux de s'unir pendant la prochaine bataille, ou M. Harry Potter va nous _détruire_. On était tous alliés la dernière fois et Chaos a quand même failli gagner -"

"Ouais," dit Anthony. "Vous avez raison, mademoiselle Patil. Dites au général Dragon qu'on veut vous rencontrer -"

"Non !" dit Hermione. "On ne _devrait pas_ avoir à se liguer contre le général Potter juste pour avoir une chance. Ça n'a aucun sens, surtout maintenant que plus personne ne peut utiliser d'appareils moldus. On en reste à vingt-quatre soldats par armée."

Ni Padma ni Anthony ne trouvèrent à y répondre.

* * *

><p>Toc-toc, toc-toc.<p>

"Entrez, M. Potter," dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement et Harry Potter se glissa par l'ouverture dans son bureau ; il la referma derrière lui d'une main et s'assit sans dire un mot sur la chaise rembourrée qui se trouvait maintenant devant son bureau. Elle avait métamorphosé cette chaise si souvent qu'elle changeait parfois de forme et réfléchissait son humeur sans mouvement de baguette ni incantation ni même pensée consciente. Pour l'instant, la chaise était particulièrement bien rembourrée, si bien que lorsque Harry s'y enfonça, ce fut comme si la chaise lui faisait un câlin.

Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Un apparence de détermination tranquille se dégageait de lui ; ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement braqués sur les siens et ne les lâchaient pas. "Vous m'avez appelé ?" dit le garçon.

"Oui," dit le professeur McGonagall. "J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour vous, M. Potter. D'abord - avez-vous jamais rencontré M. Rubeus Hagrid ? Le gardien des Clés ? C'était un vieil ami de vos parents."

Harry hésita. Puis : "M. Hagrid m'a un peu parlé après mon arrivée," dit-il. "Je crois que c'était un mardi pendant ma première semaine de cours. Mais il n'a pas dit qu'il connaissait mes parents. À l'époque je pensais qu'il voulait juste se présenter au Survivant... avait-il un but caché ? Il n'avait pas _l'air_ d'être le genre à..."

"Ah..." dit-elle. Il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. "C'est une longue histoire, M. Potter, mais M. Hagrid a été accusé à tort du meurtre d'une élève voilà cinq décennies. La baguette lui a été confisquée et il a été exclu. Plus tard, quand le professeur Dumbledore est devenu directeur, il a donné un travail à Hagrid en tant que gardien des Clés de Poudlard."

Les yeux de Harry étaient attentifs et fixés sur elle. "Vous avez dit qu'un élève est mort à Poudlard pour la dernière fois il y a cinquante ans et que vous étiez certaine que le message secret du Choixpeau a été entendu pour la dernière fois il y a aussi cinquante ans."

Elle eut un léger frisson - même le Directeur ou Severus n'auraient peut-être pas fait le lien si vite - et elle dit : "Oui, M. Potter. Quelqu'un a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, mais personne ne l'a cru, et M. Hagrid a été tenu pour responsable de la mort qui en a découlé. Le directeur a cependant localisé l'enchantement sur le Choixpeau et l'a montré à un panel choisi du Magenmagot. Ainsi, la sentence de M. Hagrid a été révoquée - ce matin même, à vrai dire - et il lui sera permis de recevoir une nouvelle baguette." Elle hésita. "Nous... ne le lui avons pas encore dit, M. Potter. Nous attendions que ce soit fait afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs après tant d'années. M. Potter... nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez que nous disions à M. Hagrid que c'est vous qui l'avez aidé...?"

Elle vit le regard calculateur dans ses yeux -

"Je me souviens de M. Hagrid lorsqu'il vous portait dans ses bras alors que vous étiez un bébé," dit-elle. "Je pense qu'il serait très heureux de l'apprendre."

Mais elle put voir sur le visage de Harry l'instant où il décida que Rubeus ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Harry secoua la tête. "C'est déjà assez embêtant que quelqu'un puisse déduire qu'il y avait un Fourchelangue dans la cohorte d'élèves de cette année," dit-il. "Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de garder tout cela aussi secret que possible."

Elle se souvint de James et Lily qui n'avaient jamais hésité à rendre à l'immense géant aux larges épaules l'amitié qu'il leur avait offerte, et ce en dépit du statut d'héritier de maison noble de James, du futur professorat en Sortilèges de Lily et du fait que Rubeus n'était qu'un demi géant dont la baguette lui avait été confisquée...

"Parce que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous soit utile, M. Potter ?"

Il y eut un silence. Elle n'avait probablement pas compté dire ça à voix haute.

Une vague de tristesse passa sur le visage de Harry. "Probablement," dit-il à voix basse. "Mais je pense que lui et moi ne deviendrions pas amis. Vous ne croyez pas ?"

Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

"En parlant de faire usage des gens," dit Harry. "Il semble que je vais bientôt être jeté au cœur d'une guerre contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors tant que je suis dans votre bureau, je voudrais vous demander d'étendre mon cycle de sommeil pour qu'il soit de trente heures par jour. Neville Londubat veut commencer à pratiquer le duel, il y a un Poufsouffle plus âgé qui a proposé de lui apprendre et ils m'ont invité à les rejoindre. Et il y aussi d'autres choses que je veux apprendre - et si vous ou le directeur pensez que je devrais étudiez quelque chose de précis afin de devenir un puissant sorcier quand je serais grand, faites-le moi savoir. S'il vous plaît, donnez à madame Pomfresh des instructions pour qu'elle m'administre la potion adéquate, ou autre chose -"

"_M. Potter !_"

Les yeux de Harry s'engouffrèrent dans les siens. "Oui, Minerva ? Je sais que ce n'était pas votre idée, mais j'aimerais survivre à l'usage que le directeur compte faire de moi. S'il vous plaît, n'y faites pas obstacle."

Cela faillit la briser. "Harry," murmura-t-elle d'une voix aphone, "les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à _penser_ comme ça !"

"Vous avez raison, ce serait préférable," dit Harry. "Mais _beaucoup_ d'enfants doivent grandir trop tôt, pas seulement moi ; et la plupart de ces enfants ne mettraient pas cinq secondes à décider d'échanger leur place avec moi. Je ne vais pas me prendre en pitié, professeur McGonagall, pas tant qu'il y existe des gens dans ce monde qui ont de vrais ennuis et que je ne suis pas l'un d'eux."

Elle déglutit avec force et dit : "M. Potter, à trente heures par jour, vous - _vieillirez_ plus vite -" _Comme Albus_.

"Et en cinquième année j'aurais à peu près le même âge physiologique que Hermione," dit Harry. "Ça ne m'a pas l'air _si_ terrible que ça." Il arborait maintenant un sourire narquois. "Franchement, je choisirais probablement de faire ça même _sans_ Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sorciers vivent un bon bout de temps et soit les sorciers soit les Moldus feront probablement reculer cette limite pendant le siècle à venir. Il n'y a aucune raison de ne _pas_ caser autant d'heures par jour que possible. J'ai des projets, et il vaudrait mieux qu'ils se réalisent rapidement."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Très bien," dit Minerva. C'était presque un chuchotement. Elle éleva la voix. "Très bien, M. Potter, je demanderai au directeur et s'il accepte, ce sera fait."

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent l'espace d'un instant. "Je vois. Veuillez alors rappeler au directeur que Godric Gryffondor, dans son dernier souffle, a dit la voie qu'il avait choisie était la bonne et qu'il ne conseillerait donc à personne de faire un choix autre, le mauvais choix, pas même aux élèves les plus jeunes de Poudlard."

Et elle sut au moment même où l'apathie s'emparait d'elle que toute chance de voir Albus empêcher cela venait de disparaître dans le néant. C'était ce que Albus lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait objecté que Cameron Edward était trop jeune, puis lorsqu'elle avait objecté que Peter Pevensie était trop jeune, et elle avait finit par ne plus jamais faire d'objections. "Qui vous a dit ça, M. Potter ?" _Pas Albus - Albus ne dirait certainement pas ça à un élève -_

"J'ai beaucoup lu dernièrement," dit Harry. Son corps commença à s'élever hors de la chaise puis s'arrêta. "Oserais-je vous interroger sur la seconde bonne nouvelle ?"

"Oh," dit-elle. "Ah - le professeur Quirrell s'est éveillé et dit que vous pouvez -"

* * *

><p>L'infirmerie de Poudlard occupait un vaste espace puissamment éclairé par le ciel depuis des fenêtres situées sur chacun de ses quatre murs, et ce en dépit de son emplacement central dans le bâtiment de Poudlard. Des lits blancs en longues rangées parcouraient la salle et seuls trois d'entre eux étaient pour le moment occupés. Un garçon plus âgé et une fille elle aussi plus âgée, chacun d'un côté de la pièce, tous deux immobiles, les yeux fermés, probablement rendus inconscients par un sortilège tandis qu'un autre, ou une potion, réorganisait leur corps sans ménagements ; et le troisième occupant avait un rideau tiré autour de son lit, ce qui était probablement préférable. Madame Pomfresh l'avait poussé avec force en lui disant de ne pas avoir l'air ahuri et Harry s'était sévèrement rappelé à lui-même que certaines personnes ne savaient toujours pas qui le Survivant était - soit ça, soit l'identité de madame Pomfresh reposait entièrement sur sa domination absolue sur son hôpital, etc, etc, bref.<p>

Derrière la rangée de lits se trouvaient cinq portes qui menaient dans des chambres individuelles où étaient entreposés les patients qui resteraient ici quelques jours plutôt que quelques heures mais dont l'état ne justifiait pas un transfert à Ste Mangouste.

Sans fenêtre ni ciel, éclairée uniquement d'une torche d'où aucune fumée ne s'échappait et accrochée à l'un des murs de pierre : c'était la pièce derrière la porte centrale. Harry s'était demandé si les professeurs pouvaient demander à Poudlard de se modifier elle-même ou si l'infirmerie avait toujours une pièce de ce genre disponible pour ceux qui n'appréciaient pas la lumière.

Au centre de la pièce, entre deux tables de nuit qui semblaient avoir été extraites du même marbre gris que les murs, se trouvait un lit blanc d'hôpital qui prenait une teinte vaguement orangée sous la lumière sans fumée de la torche ; et dans ce lit, un drap remonté jusqu'aux cuisses et vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital, le professeur Quirrell, assis, le dos légèrement appuyé contre la tête de lit.

En dépit de son apparence indemne, quelque chose dans l'image du professeur Quirrell assis dans l'un des lits de madame Pomfresh effrayait Harry. Même en sachant que le professeur Quirrell avait délibérément mis en scène sa défaite contre Severus afin de s'offrir une excuse qui lui permettrait de récupérer la force qu'il avait perdue à Azkaban. Harry n'avait jamais _vraiment_ vu quelqu'un mourir dans un lit d'hôpital mais il avait regardé trop de films. C'était un présage de mortalité et le professeur de Défense n'était _pas_ censé être mortel.

Madame Pomfresh avait dit à Harry qu'il lui était absolument interdit d'enquiquiner son patient.

Harry avait dit "je comprends," ce qui n'impliquait techniquement rien quant à son obéissance.

La vieille et sévère guérisseuse s'était alors tournée vers le professeur Quirrell et lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se fatigue ni qu'il... ne s'énerve...

Puis elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, avait fait un demi-tour empressé et s'était échappée la pièce.

"Pas mal," remarqua Harry après que la porte se fut refermée derrière la matrone médicale en fuite. "Je devrais apprendre à faire ça un jour."

Le professeur Quirrell sourit d'un sourire dénué de tout humour et dit d'une voix bien plus sèche que qu'à l'habitude : "Merci pour votre critique artistique, M. Potter."

Harry regarda les pâles yeux bleus et trouva que le professeur Quirrell avait l'air...

...plus vieux.

C'était subtil, et ça n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination ou du mauvais éclairage. Mais les cheveux au-dessus du front de Quirinus Quirrell s'étaient peut-être un peu dégarnis, ceux qui demeuraient avaient peut-être minci ou grisé, comme une progression de la calvitie déjà visible à l'arrière de sa tête. Quant à son visage, il s'était peut-être un peu creusé.

Les pâles yeux bleus étaient demeurés vifs et perçants.

"Je suis heureux," dit Harry à voix basse, "de vous voir visiblement bien portant."

"Les apparences peuvent évidemment être trompeuses," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il agita les doigts et lorsque son geste fut achevé, sa baguette se trouvait entre ses mains. "Croirez-vous que cette femme pense m'avoir confisqué ceci ?"

Le professeur de Défense prononça six incantations ; six des trente qu'il avait utilisées pour protéger leur importante conversation dans la chambre de Marie.

Harry l'interrogea silencieusement d'un haussement de sourcils.

"C'est tout ce dont je suis capable pour l'instant," dit le professeur de Défense. "Je pense que cela s'avérera suffisant. Néanmoins, comme dit le proverbe : si tu ne souhaites pas qu'on entende quelque chose, ne le dis pas. Considérez qu'il s'applique ici pleinement. J'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez me voir ?"

"Oui," dit Harry. Il s'interrompit et rassembla ses pensées. "Le directeur ou qui que ce soit d'autre vous a-t-il dit que nous ne pourrions plus aller déjeuner ?"

"Quelque chose dans le genre," répondit le professeur de Défense. Et sans changer d'expression : "Bien sûr, j'ai été terriblement désolé de l'apprendre."

"Cela va plus loin, pour tout vous dire," continua Harry. "Je suis confiné à Poudlard et ses terres pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne peux en sortir sans avoir un garde et une bonne raison. Je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi cet été, et peut-être jamais. J'espérais... pouvoir en parler avec vous."

Il y eut un silence.

Le professeur de Défense exhala ce qui ressembla à un bref soupir et dit : "Nous allons devoir nous reposer sur le fait que la directrice adjointe s'occupera personnellement du meurtre de toute personne désireuse de me signaler aux autorités. M. Potter, j'ai l'intention de ne pas dévier de mon sujet afin de pouvoir rapidement achever cette conversation. Est-ce compris ?"

Harry hocha la tête et -

Éclairées d'une unique torche et décalées vers le côté rouge du spectre optique, les rayures bleues et blanches du serpent ne réfléchissaient que peu la lumière, à peine plus que ses écailles vertes. Ce dernier semblait assombri. Ses yeux, qui avaient auparavant ressemblé à des trous gris, renvoyaient la lumière de la torche et semblaient plus clairs que le reste de son corps.

"_Alorss_," siffla la créature venimeuse. "_Que ssouhaitais-tu me dire ?"_

Et Harry siffla : "_Le directeur pensse que c'est l'ancien Sseigneur de cette femme qui l'a volée à cette prison._"

Cette fois-ci, Harry _avait_ réfléchi avec soin avant de décider qu'il révélerait _uniquement_ ce fait au professeur Quirrell, _sans_ rien mentionner de la prophétie qui avait fait s'abattre Voldemort sur les parents ni du fait que le directeur reconstituait l'Ordre du Phénix... c'était un risque, un risque important, mais Harry avait besoin d'un allié.

"_Il pensse que celui-là est en vie ?_" répondit enfin le serpent. La langue bifide passa rapidement d'un côté à l'autre de sa bouche, rire reptilien sardonique. "_Et pourtant je ne ssuis pas ssurpris._"

"_Oui_," siffla Harry avec sécheresse. "_très amusant, j'en ssuis ssûr. Ssauf que maintenant je ssuis coincé à Poudlard pendant les ssix prochaines années par mesure de ssécurité ! J'ai décidé que je vais bel et bien me mettre en quête de pouvoir ; et la sséquestration ne m'y aide pas beaucoup. Je dois convaincre le directeur que le Sseigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas encore réveillé, que cette évasion était l'œuvre d'une autre force -"_

De nouveau l'oscillation rapide de la langue du serpent ; son rire était plus fort, plus sec cette fois. "_Bêtise d'amateur_."

"_Comment ?_" siffla Harry.

"_Tu vois erreur, pensses à la défaire, à annuler ce qui a été fait. Mais même avec un ssablier le temps ne peut être défait. Mieux vaut avancer. Tu pensses à convaincre les autres qu'ils ont tort. Bien plus ssimple de les convaincre qu'ils ont raison. Conssidères ceci, garçon : quel heureux hasard pousserait le maître de l'école à décider que tu es de nouveau en ssécurité et ferait simultanément avancer tes autres projets ?"_

Harry regarda le serpent, perplexe. Son esprit essaya de comprendre, de dénouer l'énigme -

"_N'est-ce pas évident ?_" siffla le serpent. De nouveau la langue qui oscillait, le rire sardonique. "_Pour te libérer et gagner du pouvoir en Angleterre, on doit à nouveau te voir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."_

* * *

><p>Sous la lumière rouge orangée d'une torche vacillante, un serpent vert ondulait sur un lit blanc d'hôpital et un garçon scrutait l'ambre de ses yeux.<p>

"_Donc_," finit par dire Harry. "_Ssoyons clairs quant à votre proposition. Vous ssugérez de trouver un impossteur qui jouera le rôle du Sseigneur des Ténèbres."_

"_Quelque chose comme ça. La femme ssauvée coopérera, ssera des plus convaincantes quand on la verra à sses côtés."_ De nouveau l'oscillement lingual sardonique. "_Tu te fais enlever de Poudlard, emmené vers lieu public, nombreux témoins, barrières pour empêcher protecteurs d'approcher. Sseigneur des Ténèbres annonce qu'il a enfin retrouvé sson corps après avoir erré ssous forme d'essprit pendant des années ; dit que sson pouvoir est plus grand que jamais et que même toi ne pourras l'arrêter cette fois-ci. Propose duel. Tu lances sortilège gardien, Sseigneur des Ténèbres sse rit de toi, dit qu'il n'est pas un mange-vie. Lance ssort de mort vers toi, tu bloques, témoins voient le Seigneur des Ténèbres exploser -"_

"_Lancer ssort de mort ?"_ siffla Harry d'un ton incrédule. "_Ssur moi ? Deuxième fois ? Personne ne croira que le Sseigneur des Ténèbres sserait asssez bête pour -"_

"_Toi et moi ssommes les deux sseules personnes du pays qui l'auraient remarqué,"_ siffla le serpent. "_Fais-moi confiance sur ce point, garçon."_

"_Et ssi un jour il y en a une troisième ?"_

Le serpent ondula pensivement. "_Pourrons écrire autre sscénario à jouer si tu ssouhaites. Quel qu'il ssoit, devrons laissser ouverte posssibilité que Sseigneur des Ténèbres revienne de nouveau - pays doit pensser qu'ils dépendent toujours de toi pour les protéger."_

Harry regarda les trous rouge et vacillants des yeux du serpent.

"_Eh bien ?_" siffla la silhouette ondulante.

L'évidence était que de suivre les plans et tromperies du professeur Quirrell une _seconde_ fois, de conjurer un mensonge encore _plus_ compliqué pour couvrir l'erreur initiale et de créer une _autre_ vulnérabilité fatale dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un découvrirait la vérité constituerait _exactement_ le même genre d'erreur imbécile que celle commise par le Seigneur des Ténèbres putatif et consistant à utiliser le Sortilège de la Mort une seconde fois. Harry n'eut même pas besoin que son côté Poufsouffle le dise : il y pensa de sa propre voix intérieure.

Mais la question était aussi de savoir si la morale à tirer de la dernière expérience était qu'il fallait toujours dire immédiatement _non_ au professeur de Défense ou si...

"_Y pensserai,_" siffla Harry. "_Ne répondrai pas tout de ssuite cette fois, énumérerai rissques et avantages avant -"_

"_Compris,"_ siffla le serpent. "_Mais souviens-toi de ceci, garçon, autres événements se produisent sans toi. Hésitation est toujours facile, rarement utile."_

* * *

><p>Le garçon émergea de la chambre et entra dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie en se passant des doigts nerveux le long de ses cheveux noirs en batailles ; il dépassa les lits blancs, ceux qui étaient vides et les autres.<p>

Peu de temps après, il quitta pour de bon l'infirmerie de Poudlard, s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur.

Le problème...

...c'était qu'il n'avait _pas_ envie d'être coincé à Poudlard pendant les six prochaines années ; et maintenant qu'il y pensait...

...l'Incident issu de l'Évasion de Bellatrix Black d'Azkaban n'imposait pas _seulement_ des coûts à Harry. D'autres s'inquiéteraient, vivraient dans la peur du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, consommeraient des ressources afin de prendre des précautions inconnues. Harry pourrait demander que le scénario rende peu plausible _un deuxième retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Alors les gens se détendraient et tout serait fini.

Sauf bien sûr s'il y avait _vraiment_ un Seigneur des Ténèbres à craindre. La prophétie _existait _bel et bien.

Il avait presque oublié de le faire, mais il _avait _bien montré au professeur Quirrell le jeu de cartes que le 'Père Noël' lui avait donné dimanche soir et dont le roi de cœur était prétendument un Portoloin qui l'emmènerait à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, aux États-Unis. Sauf que bien sûr Harry n'avait pas dit au professeur Quirrell _qui_ lui avait envoyé la carte ni ce qu'elle était _censée_ faire avant de lui demander s'il était possible de savoir où le Portoloin l'emmènerait.

Le professeur de Défense était redevenu humain et avait examiné le roi de cœur en le tapotant plusieurs fois de sa baguette.

Et selon lui...

...le Portoloin emmènerait son utilisateur quelque part à Londres mais il ne pouvait localiser la destination avec plus de précision que cela.

Harry avait montré au professeur Quirrell le mot qui avait accompagné le jeu de cartes, sans mentionner les mots précédentes.

Le professeur avait jeté un coup d'œil à celui-ci, avait eu un rire sec et avait remarqué que si on lisait le mot _attentivement_, il n'était pas _explicitement_ dit que le Portoloin emmènerait son utilisateur à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem.

Il fallait apprendre à faire attention à ce genre de subtilités, continua le professeur Quirrell, si l'on voulait être un sorcier puissant un fois devenu grand ; et même, si l'on voulait grandir tout court.

Le garçon soupira et se traîna jusqu'à son prochain cours.

Il commençait à se demander si toutes les autres écoles de sorcellerie étaient comme ça ou si c'était seulement Poudlard qui avait un problème.


	66. Accomplissement de soi, pt 1

_L'hésitation est toujours facile, rarement utile._

Ainsi avait parlé le professeur de Défense, et même si Harry pouvait bien pinailler sur des détails du proverbe, il était suffisamment au fait des faiblesses Serdaigle pour savoir qu'il valait mieux essayer de _répondre_ à ses propres pinailleries. Certains projets requéraient-ils qu'on attende ? Oui, nombre d'entre eux nécessitaient que l'action soit _différée_, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que _d'hésiter_ avant de _choisir_. Différer non pas parce qu'on savait quel était le bon moment pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire mais parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se décider : cela n'était nécessaire à aucun plan ingénieux.

Avait-on parfois besoin de plus d'information pour pouvoir faire un choix ? Oui, mais cela aussi pouvait devenir une excuse pour différer ; et il serait _tentant_ de le faire, une fois face à un choix entre deux alternatives douloureuses et que _l'absence de choix_ permettrait temporairement d'éviter la douleur. Alors on choisirait une information difficile à obtenir et on prétendrait qu'il était impossible de choisir sans ; ce là l'excuse. Mais si on savait de _quelle_ information on avait besoin, si on savait _quand_ et _comment_ on l'obtiendrait et ce que qu'on _ferait _dans chaque éventualité, alors le soupçon qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse pour pouvoir hésiter était moins fort.

Si vous _n'étiez pas _juste en train d'hésiter, vous auriez dû pouvoir choisir _à l'avance_ ce que vous feriez une fois en possession des informations supplémentaires dont vous disiez avoir besoin.

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres existait _vraiment_, serait-il malin de suivre le plan du professeur Quirrell qui consistait à faire jouer le rôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres à un imposteur ?

Non. Certainement pas. Absolument pas.

Et s'il savait _de source sûre_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _n'existait plus_... alors dans _ce _cas...

Le bureau du professeur de Défense était petit ; aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il avait changé depuis la dernière visite de Harry, la pierre était devenue plus sombre, plus polie. Derrière le bureau du professeur se tenait la seule bibliothèque qui avait toujours décoré la pièce, une grande bibliothèque qui s'étirait presque du sol au plafond et dotée de sept étagères de bois vides. Il avait un jour vu le professeur Quirrell récupérer un livre de ces étagères vides mais jamais en y ranger un.

Le serpent vert ondulait au-dessus de la chaise placée derrière le bureau du professeur de Défense, ses yeux sans paupières braqués sans ciller vers Harry, presque au niveau des yeux de ce dernier.

Ils étaient à présent gardés par vingt-deux sortilèges, tous ceux qui pouvaient être lancés dans Poudlard sans attirer l'attention du directeur.

"_Non,_" siffla Harry.

Le serpent vert pencha la tête et l'inclina légèrement sur le côté ; ce geste ne colportait aucune émotion, du moins aucune que les talents de Fourchelang de Harry pouvaient lui révéler. "_Raison de refus ?_" dit le serpent vert.

"_Trop rissqué,"_ dit simplement Harry. C'était vrai, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres existe encore ou pas. Se forcer à décider à l'avance lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il avait juste utilisé la question restée sans réponse comme une excuse pour hésiter ; la bonne décision était la même dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

Les yeux noirs et creusés du serpent semblèrent briller de noirceur l'espace d'un instant, et la bouche écailleuse s'ouvrit grand pour révéler les crochets. "_Pensse que tu as tiré mauvaise leçon d'échec passsé, garçon. Mes plans pas habitués à échouer, et dernier sse sserait déroulé ssans accroc ssans ta bêtise. Bonne leçon est de ssuivre les insstructions données par ton Sserpentard plus âgé et plus ssage, de freiner tes pulssions ssauvages._"

"_Leçon apprise est de ne pas esssayer des plans qui donneraient à pensser à amie fille-enfant que je ssuis maléfique ou à ami garçon-enfant que je ssuis sstupide,"_ rétorqua Harry. Il avait prévu une réponse plus atermoyante que cela mais les mots étaient parvenus à se glisser hors de sa bouche.

Harry ne perçut pas le _sssssss_ qui émana du serpent comme un mot mais comme de la rage pure. Un instant plus tard : _"Tu leur as dit -"_

"_Bien ssûr que non ! Mais ssais ce qu'ils diraient."_

Il y eut un long silence et le serpent ondula tout en regardant Harry ; une fois de plus, aucune émotion détectable ne lui parvint et Harry se demanda ce que le professeur Quirrell pouvait bien se dire qui lui mettrait si long à penser.

"_Tu te préoccupes ssérieusement de ce que ces deux-là pensent ?_" dit le dernier sifflement du serpent. "_Ces deux là sont de vrais petiots, pas comme toi. Ne pourraient ss'occuper d'affaires d'adultes."_

"_Auraient peut-être mieux réusssi que moi,"_ siffla Harry. "_Ami garçon-enfant aurait interrogé sur dessseins ssecrets avant de conssentir à ssauver femme -"_

"_Heureux que tu comprennes cela maintenant,_" siffla le serpent d'un ton froid. "_Cherche toujours ce que l'autre a à gagner. Puis apprends à toujours chercher ce que tu peux y gagner. Ssi mon plan ne te convient pas, en quoi conssiste le tien ?"_

"_Si nécesssaire - resster à l'école ssix ans et étudier. Poudlard semble bon endroit où s'attarder. Livres, amis, nourriture étrange mais goûtue._" Harry voulut glousser mais aucun geste Fourchelang n'existait pour le genre de rire qu'il souhaitait exprimer.

Les crevasses des yeux du serpent étaient quasiment noires. "_Facile à dire maintenant. Ceux comme toi et moi ne tolérons pas l'emprisonnement. Tu perdras patience longtemps avant sseptième année, peut-être avant fin de celle-ci. Je prévoirai en consséquence."_

Et avant que Harry ne puisse siffler un mot de plus en Fourchelang, la forme humaine du professeur était de nouveau dans sa chaise. "Alors, M. Potter," dit le professeur de Défense, sa voix aussi calme que s'ils n'avaient discuté de rien d'importance, comme si toute la conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, "j'entends dire que vous avez commencé à pratiquer le duel. Pas la variante pour bons à rien dotée de _règles_, j'espère ?"

* * *

><p>Hannah Abbott avait l'air plus énervée que Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue (à part le jour du phénix, celui où Bellatrix Black s'était échappée, mais on n'aurait dû prendre ce jour là en compte pour personne). Pendant le dîner, la Poufsouffle s'était rendue jusqu'à la table Serdaigle, avait tapoté Hermione sur l'épaule et l'avait presque traînée à l'écart -<p>

"Neville et Harry Potter apprennent à se battre en duel avec M. Diggory !" lâcha Hannah dès qu'elles furent à quelques pas de la table.

"Qui ?" dit Hermione.

"_Cédric Diggory !_" dit Hannah. "C'est le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch, un général d'armée, il suit _tous_ les cours facultatifs, il a les meilleures notes, et j'ai entendu dire que des professeurs particuliers lui apprennent à se battre en duel chaque été, et un jour il a même battu _deux_ élèves en septième année, et même certains professeurs l'appellent le Super Poufsouffle, et le professeur Chourave dit qu'on devrait tous l'ému, euh, l'émuder ou quelque chose comme ça et -"

Après que Hannah se soit enfin interrompue pour avaler un peu d'air (la liste avait continué pendant longtemps), Hermione parvint à placer un mot.

"Soldat Soleil, Hannah Abbott !" dit Hermione. "On se _calme_. On ne va pas se battre contre le général Diggory, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, Neville s'entraîne pour nous battre, mais on peut étudier nous aussi -"

"Tu ne comprends pas ?" glapit Hannah, élevant la voix à un niveau supérieur à celui auquel elles auraient dû maintenir leur conversation si elles avaient voulu rester hors de portée d'oreille des Serdaigle qui les regardaient. "Neville n'étudie pas pour nous battre _nous_ ! Il s'entraîne pour pouvoir se battre contre _Bellatrix Black !_ Ils vont nous passer au travers comme un Cognard dans une pile de pancakes !"

Le général Soleil jeta un regard à son soldat. "Écoute," dit Hermione, "je ne pense pas que quelques semaines de pratique puissent transformer qui que ce soit en un combattant invincible. Et on _sait_ déjà gérer les combattants invincibles. On concentrera notre feu sur lui et il tombera comme Draco l'a fait."

Le regard de la Poufsouffle était un mélange d'admiration et de scepticisme. "Tu n'es même pas, genre, _inquiète_ ?"

"Non mais _franchement !_" dit Hermione. Il était parfois difficile d'être la seule personne sensée de toute son année. "Tu n'as jamais entendu le proverbe : la seule chose à craindre est la peur elle-même ?"

"_Quoi ?_" dit Hannah. "C'est n'importe quoi, et les Moremplis tapis dans les ténèbres, et être victime d'un Imperius, et les horribles accidents de Métamorphose, et -"

"Je _voulais dire_," continua Hermione alors que l'exaspération se laissait entendre dans sa voix maintenant devenue plus forte, car elle entendait ce genre de choses depuis le _début de la semaine_, "qu'on pourrait attendre _d'avoir été_ _vraiment_ _écrasés _par la légion du Chaos avant de nous mettre à avoir aussi peur d'eux et _est-ce que tu viens de marmonner 'Gryffondor' ?_"

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione retournait à sa chaise avec un doux sourire gravé au fer rouge sur son jeune visage, ce n'était pas le terrible regard froid du côté obscur de Harry mais c'était l'expression la plus effrayante dont _elle_ était capable.

Harry Potter était _mort_.

* * *

><p>"C'est dingue," s'étrangla Neville avec le peu de souffle qu'il put utiliser avant de ne plus avant avoir.<p>

"C'est _génial_ !" dit Cédric Diggory. Les yeux du Super Poufsouffle étincelèrent avec un enthousiasme frénétique, aussi brillants que la sueur sur son front, alors que ses pieds tapaient le sol au rythme d'une de ses danses de duel. Ses pas habituellement légers étaient devenus plus lourds, et ça avait peut-être un rapport avec les poids en métal métamorphosés qu'ils avaient tous attachés à leurs bras, leurs jambes et leur poitrine. "Où allez-vous pêcher de _telles_ idées, M. Potter ?"

"Un étrange vieux magasin... à Oxford... où je ne retournerai... plus... jamais." _Blam._


	67. Accomplissement de soi, pt 2

Dans les hauteurs de Poudlard, là où les couloirs et les pièces se transformaient quotidiennement, là le territoire devenait aussi incertain que la carte, là où la stabilité du château commençait à s'effilocher en rêves et en chaos sans changer de style architectural ni perdre de son apparente solidité - dans les hauteurs de Poudlard, une bataille allait bientôt avoir lieu.

La présence de tant d'élèves stabiliserait les couloirs pendant un moment par le biais de leur observation permanente. Les pièces et les couloirs de Poudlard _bougeaient_ parfois même quand on était en train de les regarder mais il ne se _changeaient _pas. Même après huit siècles, Poudlard était toujours un peu timide à l'idée de se changer devant les autres.

Mais en dépit de l'éphémère permanence (avait dit le professeur de Défense), les hauteurs de Poudlard possédaient pourtant un réalisme militaire : il fallait réapprendre le terrain à chaque fois et toujours revérifier les placards à la recherche de corridors secrets.

On était dimanche, dimanche premier mars. Le professeur Quirrell avait suffisamment récupéré pour recommencer à superviser les batailles et ils devaient tous rattraper le retard.

Draco Malfoy, le général Dragon, regarda les deux compas qu'il tenait, un dans chaque main. L'un avait la couleur du Soleil et l'autre avait un lustre iridescent et multicolore qui signifiait le Chaos. Draco savait que les deux autres généraux avaient chacun reçu leurs compas ; sauf qu'une main de Hermione Granger et une main de Harry Potter tenaient un compas rouge-orange dont les reflets vacillaient tels une flamme et pointait toujours en direction du contingent le plus imposant de troupes Dragon.

Sans ces deux compas, ils auraient pu se chercher pendant des jours et des jours sans jamais se trouver, ce qui constituait un des risques du terrain une fois aux plus hauts étages de Poudlard.

Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qu'il se passerait lorsque l'armée Dragon trouverait la légion du Chaos. Harry Potter avait changé depuis que Bellatrix Black s'était échappée ; l'héritier de Serpentard commençait vraiment à avoir l'air d'un vrai seigneur (et comment le professeur Quirrell avait-il su que cela se produirait ?). Draco se serait sentit beaucoup mieux avec Hermione Granger à ses côtés, accompagnée de ses vingt-trois soldats Soleil en rangs, mais non, le général Soleil et sa stupide fierté refusaient d'accepter une alliance contre le général Potter. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait abattre Potter elle-même.

La Noble et Très Ancienne maison Malfoy avait maintenu son influence sur l'Angleterre pendant des siècles en comprenant qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours être _le_ plus fort. Parfois un autre seigneur était tout simplement plus puissant et il fallait se contenter de n'être _que_ son premier lieutenant. Il était possible d'accumuler _pas mal_ d'influence, de richesses et de pouvoir au fil de douze générations passées à être commandants en second. Il fallait juste prendre à chaque fois garde de ne pas laisser sa maison se faire entraîner dans la chute du seigneur qu'elle servait. C'était là la tradition Malfoy, perfectionnée par des siècles de pratique.

Et Père avait donc minutieusement expliqué à Draco que s'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'évidemment plus fort que lui, Draco ne lui en voudrait _pas_, il ne le nierait _pas_, il ne piquerait _pas_ une crise capable de saboter sa potentielle future position mais il _s'assurerait_ que sa place dans la prochaine structure de pouvoir ne descendrait pas en-dessous de second.

Apparemment, Granger n'avait jamais reçu une telle leçon de ses parents et niait encore l'évidence : Harry Potter devenait plus fort qu'elle.

Il avait donc rencontré en secret les capitaines Goldstein, Bones et Macmillan et ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour faire de leur mieux afin que Dragon et Soleil ne s'affrontent pas avant d'avoir fait face à la plus importante menace qu'était Chaos.

Cela ne rompait pas _vraiment_ l'accord contre les traîtres, ce n'était pas appeler à la traîtrise si on avait l'intention de vraiment _aider_ l'autre armée.

Un son de cloche aigu retentit à travers les couloirs pour marquer le signal du début de bataille ; Draco cria "_Allez !_" un instant plus tard et les Dragons commencèrent à courir. Cela fatiguerait ses soldats, cela aurait un coût même après qu'ils se soient arrêtés et qu'ils aient repris leur respiration, mais il _fallait_ qu'ils mettent Chaos directement entre eux et le régiment Soleil.

* * *

><p>Harry et Neville marchaient d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs ; Harry regardait le compas jaune-or qui pointait en direction du régiment Soleil et Neville restait aux aguets juste au cas où ils rencontreraient quelqu'un.<p>

Si vous aviez écouté attentivement, vous auriez remarqué que leurs bruits de pas étaient assez forts.

"Donc," dit le lieutenant chaotique après un moment. "C'est pour ça que tu nous a fait pratiquer le duel avec tous ces poids attachés ?"

Harry hocha la tête et garda ses yeux sur le compas qui pointait vers Soleil ; si la direction se mettait à changer trop vite cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient trop près.

"Je ne voulais rien dire devant les autres mais deux semaines ne laissent pas beaucoup de temps aux muscles pour se développer," dit Neville. "Et l'équilibre est différent ; et je pense que ça pèse _plus_ lourd ; et est-ce que ça n'est pas comme de métamorphoser un objet moldu ?"

"Nan," dit Harry. "J'ai vérifié à l'avance. On peut en voir sur des statues de Poudlard, certains sorciers en _portaient_, même si c'était juste la mode du Moyen-Âge." Et puisque personne n'essaierait ça _sans _se battre contre des élèves de première année armés de sortilèges faibles comme _Somnium_, ça ne révélait aucune bonne idée non plus.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection en Y, du genre énervante : aucun des couloirs n'était au bon angle pour les placer sur un chemin qui croiserait la destination de Soleil, alors que ceux-ci suivaient la légion du Chaos qui suivait elle-même l'armée Dragon. Harry choisit donc la direction qui semblait la meilleure et Neville le suivit.

"On ferait mieux d'essayer un rapide sortilège de silence sur ce truc quand on s'approchera," dit Neville. "Ça fait pas mal de bruit, ils pourraient comprendre."

Harry hocha la tête puis dit "bonne idée" au cas où Neville ne l'aurait pas regardé.

Ils continuèrent dans le couloir au sol de pierre situé dans les hauteurs de Poudlard, éclairé par des fenêtres au verre parfois transparent et parfois fumé, dépassant parfois des statues de sorcières, de dragons, et même d'occasionnels chevaliers mages en armures de plaques et cottes de mailles.

* * *

><p>Les soldats Soleil avançaient rapidement dans un couloir long et large, baguettes brandies. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le bouclier prismatique pendant leurs manœuvres mais Parvati Patil et Jenny Rustad maintenaient pour le moment un <em>Contego <em>autour du groupe des officiers, qui seraient les premières cibles de toute embuscade.

Elle et ses officiers avaient décidé que la tactique de la prochaine bataille serait de se mêler directement aux les soldats ennemis aussi vite que possible après avoir pratiqué _entre eux_ comment se soutenir, comment éviter de se tirer les uns sur les autres et comment se placer de façon à ce que l'ennemi hésite à faire feu. Ils n'avaient pu pratiquer que quatre heures mais elle considérait que ses troupes seraient ainsi déjà meilleures à ce genre de combat rapproché que d'autres soldats ne l'ayant jamais pratiqué. Ça ressemblait au genre de tactiques de Chaos mails ils n'avaient pas encore utilisé celle-ci.

Elle pensait que c'était une bonne stratégie. Et pourtant, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle leur faisait la leçon, ses soldats persistaient à chuchoter d'effrayantes rumeurs sur ce que Harry et Neville étaient en train d'apprendre à faire. Elle avait fini par partir en parler au capitaine Goldstein, qui comprenait le Moral des Troupes et autres choses de ce genre, et Anthony avait suggéré -

"C'est bizarre," dit soudain le capitaine Macmillan, fronçant les sourcils devant les compas flamboyants et iridescents qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains (Ernie était, comme Harry l'aurait formulé, 'bon en visualisation spatiale', et avait donc été désigné pour porter les compas et essayer comprendre ce que leurs ennemis fabriquaient). "Je pense... que Dragon ne bouge plus très vite... je pense qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté de Chaos avant nous... et on dirait que Chaos avance pour les attaquer au lieu de manœuvrer pour ne plus être entre nous deux ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, essaya de comprendre, et vit des froncements de sourcils similaires chez Anthony et Ron. Si Chaos et Dragon s'attaquaient directement et épuisaient leurs forces l'un contre l'autre, ce serait quasiment comme de concéder la bataille à Soleil...

"Potter pense qu'on est alliés donc il attaque Malfoy maintenant avant que Dragon ne puisse nous rejoindre," dit Blaise Zabini depuis les rangs des soldats ordinaires. "Ou il pense qu'il peut battre les deux armées à la suite s'il les attaque séparément." Le Serpentard eut un soupir condescendant. "Allez-vous me re-promouvoir officier, maintenant ? Vous êtes des incapables sans moi, vous savez."

Ils ignorèrent tous les bruits qui émanaient de la bouche de Zabini.

"On va toujours dans la bonne direction ?" demande Anthony.

"Ouais," dit Ernie.

"On s'approche d'eux ?" dit Ron.

"Pas encore -"

C'est alors que les immenses portes de bois noir à l'extrémité du couloir s'ouvrirent grand et s'écrasèrent contre le mur, révélant deux silhouettes presque entièrement enveloppées dans des capes grises, du tissu gris plaqué contre leur visages, eux-mêmes placés sous des capuches grises, et l'une de ces silhouettes élevait déjà sa baguette, la pointait directement vers elle.

Et la physionomie du jeu fut radicalement transformée lorsque la voix de Harry, aiguë et tendue sous l'effort, hurla le mot :

"_Stupéfix !_"

Le sortilège d'étourdissement de duel fonça vers elle, et elle fut si stupéfaite qu'elle ne commença pas à bouger avant qu'il ne soit presque trop tard, le jet de lumière rouge _s'écrasa_ contre le bouclier de _Contego_ situé face à eux, elle évita à peine, ressentit un léger picotement sur le bras lorsque la lumière rouge la dépassa, vit du coin de l'œil Susan recevoir le coup, se faire propulser vers Ron -

"_Somnium !_" mugit la voix d'Anthony, suivit un instant plus tard par une douzaine de vois criant : "_Somnium !_"

Hermione se remit sur pied d'une poussée frénétique et, alors qu'elle s'élevait, elle vit les deux silhouettes en capes grises qui étaient là, debout.

On ne pouvait pas _voir_ les sortilèges de sommeil, ils étaient trop faibles -

Mais il était impossible qu'ils aient tous _raté_.

"_Stupéfix !_" glapit la voix de Neville Londubat, et un autre jet rouge jaillit vers elle, si bien qu'elle s'effondra en un tas peu digne en se contorsionnant désespérément pour se mettre hors de son chemin, puis elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put, haletante, et vit que cette fois-ci le coup avait eu Ron pendant qu'il se relevait.

"Coucou, Soleil," dit la voix de Harry, depuis sa capuche.

"Nous sommes les Chevaliers Gris du Chaos," dit la voix de Neville.

"Nous serons vos ennemis lors de cette bataille," dit la voix de Harry, "pendant que l'_autre _armée du Chaos massacrera les Dragons."

"Et au fait," dit la voix de Neville, "nous sommes invincibles."

* * *

><p>Les deux garçons, sous leur robes et leur cape grise, du tissu gris sur leur visage, faisaient face à toute l'armée Soleil, visiblement indifférents à une douzaine de sortilèges de sommeil.<p>

Daphné entendit un doux soupir venir de derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle vit que les lèvres de Hannah s'étaient ouvertes, que les yeux de la Poufsouffle étaient immense et qu'elle regardait -

Il aurait été difficile de décrire le fatras de pensées qui traversa l'esprit de Daphné en un éclair lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Hannah regardait Neville plutôt que Harry, ce qui poussa à son tour une partie d'elle à remarquer que de fait, en matière de garçons, Neville _était_ devenu plutôt intéressant dernièrement, et à vrai dire, là, tout de suite, le dernier héritier Londubat avait l'air carrément _cool_, ce sur quoi quelque chose s'éveilla en elle, ses propres lèvres s'ouvrirent, et tout ce que Dame sa Mère lui avait jamais instruit en matière de modestie, de flatterie et de shampoing parfumé fut propulsé hors de son esprit si fort que ça aurait dû lui en ébouriffer les cheveux autour des oreilles ; parce qu'elle avait observé Hermione et Harry et qu'elle savait comment elle voulait que _sa_ cour se déroule -

Dame sa Mère lui avait aussi récemment enseigné certains sortilèges qu'il aurait été embarrassant de ne pas connaître quand on appartenait à la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Greengrass.

Sa baguette s'éleva, pointa vers sa gauche, et Daphné hurla : "_Tonare !_"

Puis sa baguette passa au-dessus de sa tête et elle prononça l'incantation : "_Ravum Calvaria !_"

Elle prit enfin sa baguette dans deux main et s'écria : "_Lucis Gladius !_"

L'hémorragie de magique la fit presque tomber à genoux mais elle parvint à le supporter, et le drain diminua lorsque la forme étincelante se fut entièrement matérialisée et stabilisée.

Elle avait quand même l'impression qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas essayer de se battre avec ça pendant trop longtemps.

Le fait que tout le monde l'observe allait _sans dire_ et elle aurait _dû_ bondir, cheveux flottants au vent, pour faire face à Neville, mais elle put seulement s'avancer d'un pas régulier et mettre sa Très Ancienne Lame devant lui. Il va aussi sans dire que tout le monde s'écarta et lui laissa la voie libre.

"_Je suis Daphné, de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Greengrass !_" s'écria-t-elle. "_Greengrass du Soleil !_". Les bonnes manières de duel lui étaient complètement sorties de l'esprit, et même si elle avait vu assez de pièces de théâtre pour se souvenir des défis à mort et des défis du Sang, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qui convenait à la situation présente, si bien qu'elle pointa l'épée incandescente vers l'objet de ses émois et rugit : "_On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, Nevy !_"

La voix de Harry glapit "_Stupéfix_ _!_" une fois de plus. Plus tard, en se rappelant de ce moment, elle n'arriva jamais tout à fait à croire qu'elle avait réussi : elle fit tournoyer sa lame de lumière comme si c'était une batte de base-ball et _renvoya le rayon vers Harry_, qui parvint à peine à s'écarter de la trajectoire.

"_Tonare !_" hurla Neville, de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Londubat. "_Ravum Calvaria, Lucis Gladius !_"

* * *

><p>Pendant quelques secondes personne ne fit autre chose que regarder Neville et Daphné qui commençaient à se mettre une raclée l'un à l'autre. Ils se déplaçaient lentement et Hermione conjectura que le sortilège requérait beaucoup de force. Si on était une Moldue et qu'on avait vu certains films, ça n'était pas très impressionnant.<p>

Mais il fallait quand même reconnaître qu'ils avaient déjà du mérite d'utiliser des sabres lasers.

"Interruption au sujet des règles," dit la voix de Harry. "Je sais que le professeur de Défense regarde mais je me dois quand même de poser la question : quelqu'un sait-il s'ils se découperont en deux si jamais ils se touchent vraiment -"

"Non," dit Hermione d'un ton absent. Ça avait été dans un de ses livres d'Histoire, même si elle ne savait pas que les épées de duel magiques ressemblaient à _ça_. "Ils les ont invoquées de façon à ce qu'elles ne fassent qu'étourdir quand elles touchent."

"Tu _connais_ ce sortilège ?"

"Oh, non, c'est le sort de la Lame Très Ancienne, c'est seulement légal pour les membres des maisons Nobles et Très Anciennes -"

Hermione se tut et regarda alors Harry, ou plutôt sa capuche grise.

"Eh bien," dit la voix de Harry, "dans ce cas je suppose que je pourrais descendre le reste du régiment Soleil à moi tout seul." Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il avait la voix de quelqu'un qui souriait.

"Tu as esquivé quand Daphné t'a renvoyé ton propre sort," dit Hermione. "Donc quoi que tu aies fait, tu n'es _pas_ invincible. Un _Stupéfix_ peut toujours t'avoir."

"Théorie intéressante," dit la voix de Harry sous sa capuche. "Tu as quelqu'un dans ton armée qui peut tester ça ?"

"J'ai lu quelque chose sur le sortilège d'étourdissement, un jour," dit Hermione. "Il y a quelques mois. Je me demande si je pourrais me souvenir des instructions ?" Sa baguette s'éleva vers Harry.

Il y eut une courte pause tandis que non loin, un garçon et fille aux halètements sonores se mettaient lentement la pâtée à coups de sabre laser.

"Bien sûr," dit Harry, pointant sa propre baguette vers elle, "_je_ peux juste utiliser Somnium sur toi. Ça me demandera beaucoup moins d'efforts."

De nouveaux _Contego_ apparurent devant elle, lancés par Jenny et Parvati, avant même que Harry n'aie fini sa phrase.

Le bout de la baguette de Hermione faisait de petits mouvements, un diamant dans un cercle, un diamant dans un cercle ; elle répétait le geste pour correspondre exactement à ce qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu dans le livre. Ce serait une prouesse de haut vol, même pour elle, mais il _fallait_ qu'elle réussisse du premier coup car elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre de l'énergie dans des incantations échouées.

"Tu sais," dit Hermione Granger, "je comprends que ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, mais je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre les gens parler du Survivant comme si tu étais - comme si tu étais une sorte de _dieu_ ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Franchement, pareil pour moi," dit Harry Potter. "C'est triste de voir à quel point les gens continuent de me sous-estimer."

Sa baguette continua de répéter le diamant dans le cercle, encore et encore. Harry allait récupérer des forces, elle le savait, pendant qu'elle pratiquait son sortilège au maximum avant d'attaquer. "Je commence à penser que vous avez besoin qu'on vous remette à votre place, général Chaos."

"Tu as peut-être raison," dit calmement Harry. Sa pieds commencèrent à se mouvoir selon ce qu'elle savait être une danse de duettiste. "Malheureusement, il n'y a plus rien qui puisse me vaincre à part un autre Harry Potter."

"Permettez-moi d'être précise, M. Potter. _Je_ vais vous remettre à votre place."

"Toi et quelle autre armée ?"

"Tu crois que t'as plutôt la classe, hein ?" dit Hermione.

"Mais oui," dit Harry. "Oui, en effet. Certains dirons peut-être que c'est arrogant, mais suis-je censé être la dernière personne à Poudlard à remarquer à quel point je suis génial ?"

Hermione leva sa main gauche et ferma le poing.

C'était un signal. Huit soldats choisis de son armée pointeraient leur baguette vers elle et lanceraient discrètement _Wingardium Leviosa_;

Ils avait aussi pratiqué _ça_ après que Hermione, ayant abandonné l'idée de faire la leçon à ses soldats, avait essayé sur une suggestion d'Anthony de leur donner un général Soleil qui aurait _l'air_ de pouvoir vaincre des ennemis invincibles.

"Tu te prends pour Superman," dit Hermione. Elle leva son gauche plus haut et les huit soldats qui la soutenaient la firent léviter au-dessus du sol. "_Eh bien voilà Super Hermione !_" Elle brandit sa main en avant, et, tout en se faisant propulser vers Harry, regrettant seulement de ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression de son visage, sa baguette fit un diamant dans un cercle, elle fit appel à toute la magie dont elle disposait, ce qui lui donna la sensation de toucher un fil conducteur lorsque le sortilège bien trop puissant se déversa à travers elle au son de son cri : _"Stupéfix !"_

Le jet rouge jaillit de sa baguette, parfait.

Harry l'évita.

Et alors, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pratiqué ça dans les couloirs, elle s'écrasa contre un mur.

* * *

><p>"<em>Somnium<em> !" glapit Draco, puis au bout de quelques secondes pour se recharger : "_SOMNIUM, BON SANG !_"

Il _savait_ qu'il touchait Theodore car l'autre garçon n'essayait même pas d'éviter, mais l'héritier de Nott se contenta d'avoir un sourire aussi maléfique que celui de son père, de lever sa baguette -

Draco parvint à bondir de côté lorsque Theodore dit "_Somnium !_" mais l'essoufflement le gagnait et il ne pouvait pas maintenir ce rythme ; Theodore ne se fatiguait pas à éviter, Draco bougeait sans cesse, c'était de la _folie_.

Il avait regagné assez de force pour faire feu à nouveau mais -

_La stupidité consiste à refaire la même chose en s'attendant à un résultat différent_, avait dit Harry, et c'était _là_ l'œuvre de _Harry_, ça ne pouvait plus être un objet moldu, mais Draco n'avait n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que ça _pouvait_ être, et il aurait dû penser à des hypothèses et à des façons de les tester mais il était trop occupé à désespérément éviter les autre sortilèges de sommeil que Theodore lui lançait en riant ; Draco sentit un léger engourdissement au flanc cette-fois ci, ça l'avait raté de très très peu, et il finit par en avoir assez, il ne se fatigua même pas à détailler la théorie qu'il testait ni pourquoi et il se contenta de -

"_Luminos !_" s'écria Draco, et Theodore fut entouré d'une lumière rouge, "_Dulak !_" et il s'éteignit de nouveau (donc Theodore _était_ toujours affecté par la magie), "_Expelliarmus !_" et la baguette de Theodore s'envola (et Draco se rendit alors compte que de toute façon ça aurait été un bon sortilège à lancer), mais Theodore fonçait vers Draco bras tendus en avant pour le saisir si bien que Draco hurla "_Flipendo !_", les pied de l'autre garçon se renversèrent abruptement -

- et son dos heurta le sol dans un fracas _métallique_ étonnamment fort.

Draco voyait trouble après avoir lancé quatre sortilèges si rapidement, Theodore se relevait déjà du mieux qu'il pouvait, il n'y n'avait même pas le temps de penser en mots mais il parvint à dire "_Somnium !_" et _cette fois_ il visa le visage de Theodore plutôt que sa poitrine.

Theodore évita (il _évita !_) et hurla :"_Code sept sur Malfoy !_"

"_Prismatis !_" cria la voix de Padma et un arc-en-ciel chatoyant apparut soudain devant Draco au moment même où quatre voix chaotiques s'écriaient _Somnium !_

Puis il y eut un silence tandis que tout le monde observait l'immense sphère prismatique qui protégeait les restes de l'armée Dragon.

Lancer ce cinquième sort avait mis Draco à genoux mais il releva les yeux et parvint à dire aussi clairement que possible : "Si le sortilège de sommeil - ne fonctionne pas - visez leur visage - je pense que les Lieutenants portent des hauts de métal."

"Tu as déjà perdu trop de soldats," dit Finnigan d'une voix forte depuis l'autre côté de la barrière, "on vous battra quand même," puis le Gryffondor eut un rire démoniaque. Il le faisait maintenant presque aussi bien que Harry Potter, et les autres légionnaires du Chaos se mirent rapidement à rire avec lui.

Draco pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Gregory et Vincent, inconscients. Padma maintenait encore la sphère prismatique, la plus grande qu'il l'ait jamais vue lancer ; mais sa respiration était hachée, elle était encore recouverte de sueur, épuisée depuis le moment où ils avaient tous couru pour se mettre en position ; la sorcière Serdaigle était forte mais pas _athlétique_.

Il espérait vraiment que le général Granger arriverait vite et attaquerait Chaos par derrière. Le général Potter et Neville du Chaos manquaient à l'appel et Draco pouvait deviner quelle avait été leur destination, mais deux soldats ne pouvaient pas faire prendre trop de retard au régiment Soleil à eux seuls, si ?

* * *

><p>Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste, que l'autre fille avait tout donné, mais Hermione souhaita quand même que Daphné aie tenu plus longtemps.<p>

"_Lagann !_" dit la voix de Neville derrière elle alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, et il y eut le bruit d'un mur prismatique fracassé, la voix de Hannah qui hurlait désespérément "_Somnium !" _et quelques instants plus tard celle de Neville qui disait calmement "Somnium" et le bruit mat d'un autre de ses soldats qui tombait au sol.

Et la force qui la maintenait en l'air diminua à nouveau, elle put sentir la poigne des sortilèges de Lévitation qui se distendait sous son poids, qui cessait d'être suffisante.

Son vol s'arrêta et elle commença à chuter vers le sol au ralenti, et elle aurait dû dire à ses soldats de juste la laisser _tomber_ mais elle était trop en colère, trop troublée, elle ne pensait pas assez vite, elle essayait encore de trouver la force nécessaire pour un dernière sortilège d'étourdissement, et il n'y eut donc nulle part où aller lorsque Harry pointa sa baguette vers elle et dit "_Somnium_" ; ce fut le dernier mot que Hermione Granger entendit de toute cette bataille.


	68. Accomplissement de soi, pt 3

Hermione ne se sentait pour l'instant ni très bien ni très Gentille, car une sphère de colère dont elle se demandait si cela ressemblait à l'obscurité de Harry (même si c'en était probablement très éloigné) brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle et elle n'aurait probablement pas dû ressentir cela à cause d'un petit jeu idiot mais -

Toute son armée. Deux soldats avaient battu toute son armée. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit après son réveil.

C'en était (un peu) trop.

"Eh bien," dit le professeur Quirrell. De près, le professeur de Défense n'avait pas l'air en aussi bonne santé que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans son bureau ; sa peau était plus pâle et il se déplaçait un peu plus lentement. Son expression était aussi sévère que d'habitude, son regard aussi pénétrant ; ses doigts frappaient sèchement son bureau, tap-tap. "J'imagine que parmi vous trois, seul M. Malfoy a deviné pourquoi j'ai demandé votre présence."

"Quelque chose en rapport avec les maisons Nobles et Très Anciennes ?" dit Harry, situé à côté d'elle, d'un ton perplexe. "Je n'ai pas brisé une règle démente en tirant sur Daphné, ou si ?"

"Pas tout à fait," dit l'homme d'un ton lourd d'ironie. "Puisque Mlle. Greengrass n'a pas respecté les formalités du duel, elle n'a pas prétention à demander à ce que votre nom vous soit retiré. Mais je n'aurais bien sûr pas autorisé un duel formel. La guerre ne respecte pas ce genre de règles." Le professeur de Défense se pencha en avant et reposa son menton sur ses mains arquées, comme si avoir le dos droit l'avait déjà fatigué. Ses yeux, perçants et dangereux, les passèrent tous les trois en revue. "Général Malfoy. Pourquoi vous ais-je appelé ici ?"

"Ce n'est plus équitable de mettre le général Potter seul contre nous deux," dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix basse.

"_Quoi ?" _laissa échapper Hermione. "On les _avait_ presque, si Daphné ne s'était pas évanouie -"

"Mademoiselle Greengrass ne s'est pas évanouie d'épuisementmagique," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton sec. "M. Potter lui a tiré dans le dos avec un sortilège de sommeil pendant que vos soldats étaient distraits par la vue de leur général s'écrasant contre un mur en plein vol. Mais tout de même : félicitations, mademoiselle Granger, pour avoir _presque_ battu deux légionnaires chaotiques avec seulement vingt-quatre soldats Soleil."

Le sang monté à ses joues devint un peu plus chaud. "C'était – c'était juste – si j'avais seulement compris qu'il portait une amure -"

Le professeur Quirrell les observa au-dessus de ses doigts joints. "Bien sûr qu'il existe des moyens par lesquels vous auriez _pu_ gagner, Mlle. Granger. Il y en a toujours, pour chaque bataille perdue. Le monde qui nous entoure regorge d'opportunités, explose d'opportunités, et presque tout le monde les ignore parce que cela demanderait qu'une habitude de pensée soit rompue ; dans chaque bataille, mille os Poufsouffle attendent d'être aiguisés pour devenir des lances. Si vous aviez pensé à tenter un _Finite Incatatem_ de masse par mesure de précaution, vous auriez défait les cottes de mailles de M. Potter ainsi que tout ce qu'il portait hormis ses sous-vêtements, ce qui me laisse à penser que M. Potter n'avait pas tout à fait compris à quel point il était vulnérable. Ou vous auriez pu demander à vos soldats de se ruer sur M. Potter et M. Londubat et d'arracher de force leur baguette de leur main. La réponse de M. Malfoy n'a pas été ce que je pourrais qualifier de _réfléchie_, mais au moins il n'a pas complètement ignoré les milles alternatives qui lui étaient offertes." Un sourire sardonique. "Mais vous, Mlle. Granger, avez eu le malheur de vous souvenir comment lancer le sortilège d'étourdissement, et vous n'avez donc pas fouillé votre excellente mémoire à la recherche de la douzaine de sortilèges plus simples que se seraient avérés efficaces. Et vous avez placé tous les espoirs de votre armée sur les épaules d'une seule personne, si bien que son moral est descendu en flèche lorsque vous êtes tombée. Ils ont ensuite continué de lancer leurs futiles sortilèges de sommeil, guidés par les habitudes de combat qui leur avaient été inculquées, incapables de briser ces motifs comme M. Malfoy l'a fait. Je ne peux pas tout à fait comprendre ce qui passe par la tête des gens lorsqu'ils répètent la même stratégie perdante encore et encore, mais il est apparemment rare de se rendre compte qu'on peut essayer autre chose. Ainsi le régiment Soleil a-t-il balayé par deux soldats." Le professeur de Défense eut un sourire sans joie. "On peut percevoir certaines similitudes avec la façon dont cinquante Mangemorts ont dominé toute l'Angleterre magique et avec celle dont notre bien-aimé ministère continue d'exercer le pouvoir."

Le professeur de Défense soupira. "_Néanmoins_, mademoiselle Granger, le fait demeure : ce n'est pas votre première défaite de ce genre. Lors de la bataille précédente, vous et M. Malfoy avez unis vos forces et vous êtes quand même retrouvé dans une impasse, à tel point qu'il a fallu que M. Malfoy et vous poursuiviez M. Potter jusqu'au toit. La légion du Chaos a maintenant démontré deux fois de suite qu'elle possédait une force militaire égale à celle de vos deux armées réunies. Cela ne me laisse pas d'autre choix : général Potter, vous choisirez huit soldats de votre armées, dont au moins un lieutenant chaotique, et ils seront répartis entre l'armée Dragon et le régiment Soleil -"

"_Quoi ?"_ éclata de nouveau Hermione, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres généraux et vit que Harry semblait aussi choqué qu'elle, tandis que Draco avait seulement l'air résigné.

"Le général Potter est plus fort que vous deux réunis," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une calme précision. "Votre concours est fini, il a gagné, et il est temps de rééquilibrer les équipes afin de le mettre face à un nouveau défi."

"_Professeur Quirrell !"_ dit Harry. "Je n'ai pas -"

"C'est ma décision de professeur de magie de bataille de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et elle n'est pas sujette à quelque négociation que ce soit." Les mots étaient toujours précis mais bien qu'il ait regardé Harry et pas elle, le regard du professeur de Quirrell glaça les sangs de Hermione. "Et je trouve _suspicieux_, M. Potter, qu'au moment où vous avez choisi d'isoler Mlle. Granger et M. Malfoy et de les forcer à vous poursuivre sur le toit, vous soyez parvenu à annihiler exactement autant de leurs forces rassemblées qu'il vous a convenu. De fait, c'est le niveau de performance que _j'attendais_ de vous depuis le début de cette année et je suis _agacé_ de découvrir que vous vous êtes retenus lors de mes cours pendant tout ce temps ! J'ai vu ce dont vous êtes vraiment capable, M. Potter. Vous êtes loin au-delà du stade où M. Malfoy et Mlle. Granger peuvent vous affronter sur un pied d'égalité, et vous ne saurez prétendre qu'il en est autrement. Ceci, M. Potter, je vous le dis en tant que professeur : pour réaliser tout votre potentiel, vous devez pratiquer au maximum de vos capacités et ne vous retenir pour _aucune_ raison – en particulier pas à cause d'inquiétudes puériles quant à ce que vos amis pourraient penser !"

* * *

><p>Elle quitta le professeur de Défense avec une armée plus imposante, une dignité amoindrie, la sensation d'être un triste petit insecte qui venait de se faire écraser et en essayant très très fort de ne pas pleurer.<p>

"Je ne me _retenais pas _!" dit Harry dès qu'ils eurent passé le premier angle du couloir qui menait hors du bureau du professeur Quirrell, au moment où la porte de bois quitta leur champ de vision derrière les murs de pierre. "Je ne faisais pas semblant, je n'ai jamais _laissé_ aucun de vous gagner !"

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre, elle en était incapable, tout craquerait si elle essayait de dire un seul mot.

"Vraiment ?" dit Draco Malfoy. Le général Dragon avait encore cet air résigné. "Parce que tu sais, Quirrell a raison, c'est _suspicieux_ que tu aies été capable d'abattre presque tout le monde dans nos deux armées dès que tu as voulu qu'on te pourchasse sur le toit. Et est-ce que tu n'as pas dit quelque chose à ce moment-là, Potter, sur le fait qu'on devait être capable de te vaincre quand tu te battais à fond ?"

Le sensation de brûlure remontait dans sa gorge, et elle éclaterait en sanglots lorsque cela atteindrait ses yeux, et alors elle elle ne serait qu'une petite pleurnicharde à leurs yeux.

"C'était -" dit la voix de Harry avec empressement, elle ne le regardait pas mais sa voix donnait l'impression que sa tête s'était tournée vers elle. "C'était – j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux cette fois là, il y avait une raison importante, il _fallait_ que je le fasse, alors j'ai utilisé plein de techniques que j'avais gardées en réserve – et - "

Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux, à chaque fois.

"- et j'ai, j'ai laissé sortir une partie de moi que je n'utilise normalement pas pour des choses comme le cours de Défense -"

Donc si elle s'approchait jamais de la victoire contre Harry lorsque ça serait _vraiment_ important, il pourrait juste passer à son côté obscur et l'écraser, c'était ça ?

…bien sûr que c'était ça. Elle ne pouvait même pas _regarder_ Harry dans les yeux quand il était effrayant, comment avait-elle pu jamais croire qu'elle pourrait vraiment le battre ?

Le couloir atteint un embranchement, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy prirent à gauche vers un escalier qui menait au deuxième étage et elle partit plutôt à droite ; elle ne savait pas où menait ce passage mais pour l'instant elle aurait préféré se perdre dans le château.

"Excuse-moi, Draco," dit la voix de Harry, et il y eut alors une série de pas derrière elle.

"Laisse-moi tranquille," dit-elle, le ton était sévère mais elle dut ensuite fermer sa bouche et serrer ses lèvres fort l'une une contre l'autre et retenir sa respiration pour éviter que tout ne sorte.

Ce garçon continua juste de s'approcha, la dépassa et se mit face à elle, parce qu'il était stupide, voilà pourquoi, et il dit d'une voix qui était devenue un chuchotement aigu et désespéré : "Je ne me suis pas enfui quand tu _me_ battais dans tous mes cours à pars le vol sur balais !"

Il ne comprenait pas et il ne comprendrait jamais. Harry Potter ne comprendrait jamais parce que peu importe les concours qu'il perdrait, il serait toujours le Survivant. Si vous étiez Harry Potter et que Hermione Granger vous battait, ça voulait dire que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que vous releviez le défi. Si vous étiez Hermione Granger et que Harry Potter vous battait, ça voulait juste dire que vous n'étiez personne.

"Ça n'est pas juste," dit-elle, sa voix tremblait mais elle ne pleurait pas, pas encore, "_je_ ne devrais pas avoir à combattre ton côté obscur, je suis juste – je suis seulement -" et elle pensa : _j'ai seulement douze ans_.

"J'ai utilisé mon côté obscur _une seule fois_ et c'était – parce qu'il le _fallait _!"

"Donc aujourd'hui tu as vaincu _toute mon armée _en étant seulement Harry ?" Elle ne pleurait pas encore et elle se demandait à quoi visage ressemblait à cet instant, si c'était celui d'une Hermione en colère ou celui d'une Hermione triste.

"Je -" dit Harry. Sa voix baissa un peu, "je... je ne _m'attendais _pas vraiment à gagner cette fois, je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais invincible mais j'essayais juste de t'effrayer, je pensais vraiment qu'on vous ralentirait juste pendant un moment -"

Elle recommença à marcher, le dépassa, et alors le visage de Harry se contrit comme s'_il_ était sur le point de pleurer.

"Le professeur Quirrell a-t-il raison ?" dit un chuchotement aigu et désespéré venu de derrière elle. "Si tu es mon amie, est-ce que j'aurais toujours peur de faire mieux parce que je saurais que cela te blessera ? Ça n'est pas juste, Hermione !"

Elle inspira, bloqua sa respiration, et courut. Ses pieds se mouvèrent aussi vite qu'elle en fut capable, elle courut aussi vite que sa vision brouillée le lui permit, elle courut pour que personne ne l'entende, et cette fois Harry ne la suivit pas.

* * *

><p>Minerva corrigeait les parchemins de métamorphoses qui avaient été à rendre pour lundi et venait de mettre une note de moins deux cent à un parchemin de cinquième année qui comportait une erreur qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Elle avait été indignée par la folie des élèves lors de sa première année en tant que professeur. Elle n'était plus que résignée. Certaines personnes n'apprenaient jamais, ne remarquaient jamais qu'ils étaient sans espoir, ils demeuraient enthousiastes et joyeux, ils essayaient encore et encore. Parfois ils la croyaient lorsqu'elle leur disait, avant leur départ de Poudlard, qu'ils ne devraient <em>jamais<em> essayer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, d'abandonner la métamorphose libre et d'utiliser leur art uniquement au moyen de charmes déjà établis ; et parfois... ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

Elle était au beau milieu d'une réponse particulièrement alambiquée lorsqu'un coup sur la porte perturba ses pensées ; ses heures de bureau n'avaient pas commencé mais il ne lui avait fallu que très peu de temps en poste à la tête de Gryffondor pour apprendre à suspendre son jugement. On pouvait toujours déduire des points _après_.

"Entrez," dit-elle d'une voix brusque.

Il était clair que la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau avait récemment pleuré et avait ensuite lavé son visage dans l'espoir que ce ne serait pas visible -

"Mlle Granger !" dit le professeur McGonagall. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour reconnaître ce visage aux yeux rougis et aux joues gonflées. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Professeur," dit la jeune fille d'une voix vacillante, "vous avez dit que si jamais j'étais inquiète ou que quelque chose me mettait mal à l'aise, je devrais venir vous voir immédiatement -"

"Oui," dit le professeur McGonagall, "alors que s'est-il _passé _?"

La jeune fille commença à expliquer -

* * *

><p>Hermione se tenait immobile et les escaliers tournaient autour d'elle, une double hélice qui n'aurait dû la mener nulle part et la faisait pourtant <em>s'élever<em> d'un mouvement continu. Hermione trouvait que cela ressemblait à l'enchantement des Escaliers Infinis qui avaient été inventés en 1733 par le sorcier Arram Sabeti qui avait vécu au sommet du mont Everest à l'époque où aucun Moldu n'était capable de l'escalader. Sauf que c'était impossible, car Poudlard était bien plus ancienne – peut-être le sortilège avait-il été _ré_inventé ?

Elle aurait dû être effrayée et nerveuse avant sa deuxième rencontre avec le directeur.

Sauf que Hermione Granger avait réfléchi ; elle avait beaucoup réfléchi après que l'épuisement l'ait fait s'arrêter de courir, après qu'elle se soit laissée glisser contre un mur, les poumons en feu, à réfléchir, roulée en boule, le dos contre la pierre fraîche, les jambes repliées, en pleurs.

Même si elle perdait contre Harry Potter elle ne perdrait jamais, _jamais_, contre Draco Malfoy, c'était _absolument _inacceptable, et le professeur Quirrell avait félicité le général Malfoy pour n'avoir pas ignoré les milles alternatives possibles ; et donc, après avoir épuisé toutes ses larmes, Hermione avait pensé à quatorze autre sortilèges qu'elle _aurait dû_ essayer contre Harry et Neville, puis elle avait commencé à se demander si elle ne faisait pas le même genre d'erreur dans d'autres domaines ; et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée à frapper à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Pas pour demander de l'aide, car pour l'instant Hermione n'avait aucun plan _pour lequel_ elle pourrait demander qu'on l'aide, mais juste pour tout dire au professeur McGonagall parce que lorsque l'idée lui était venue cela avait ressemblé à l'une des milles alternatives dont le professeur Quirrell avait parlé.

Et elle avait dit au professeur McGonagall comment Harry avait changé depuis le jour où le phénix s'était posé sur son épaule, comment les gens semblaient de plus en plus la voir comme une créature de Harry, comment Harry semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus des autres élèves de leur année, se promenait parfois avec un air triste, comme s'il était en train de perdre quelque chose, et qu'_elle ne savait plus quoi faire._

Et le professeur McGonagall avait dit qu'elles devaient en parler au directeur.

Et cela avait rendu Hermione inquiète, puis l'idée lui était venue que _Harry Potter_ n'aurait pas eu peur du directeur. Il aurait juste foncé et continué d'essayer d'atteindre son objectif. Peut-être (avait-elle songé) que ça valait le coup _d'essayer_ d'être comme ça, de ne _pas_ avoir peur, de juste faire ce qu'il y avait à faire et de voir ce qui lui arriverait, après tout, ça ne pouvait plus vraiment empirer.

Les Escaliers Infinis cessèrent de tourner.

La grande porte en chêne au heurtoir de laiton en forme de griffon qui leur faisait face s'ouvrit sans avoir été touchée.

Derrière un bureau de chêne noir muni de dizaines de tiroirs orientés dans toutes les directions possibles et semblant avoir des tiroirs incrustés _dans_ d'autres tiroirs, le directeur à barbe d'argent de Poudlard se tenait sur son trône ; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dans les doux et pétillants yeux duquel elle regarda pendant environ trois secondes avant d'être distraite par tous les autres objets présents dans la pièce.

Quelque instants plus tard – elle n'était pas certaine de la durée mais c'était pendant qu'elle essayait de compter le nombre d'objets dans la pièce pour la troisième fois et qu'elle n'obtenait _toujours pas_ la même réponse même si sa mémoire insistait sur le fait que rien n'avait été ajouté ni enlevé – le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : "Mlle. Granger ?"

La tête de Hermione se tourna brusquement et elle sentit une légère chaleur entrer dans ses joues ; mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas le moins du monde agacé, seulement serein, avec un regard curieux dans ses yeux doux surmontés de verres.

"Hermione," dit le professeur McGonagall, la voix de la vieille sorcière était douce et sa main reposait sur son épaule d'une façon rassurante, "s'il te plaît, dis au directeur ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de Harry."

Hermione commença à parler, mais en dépit de sa récente résolution sa voix trébucha quand même un peu par nervosité et elle décrivit comment Harry avait changé pendant les quelques semaines depuis que Fumseck avait été sur son épaule.

Il y eut un silence après qu'elle eut fini, puis le directeur soupira. "Je suis navré, mademoiselle Granger," dit Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient attristés à mesure qu'elle avait parlé. "C'est... malheureux, mais je ne peux pas dire que ce soit inattendu. C'est le fardeau du héros que vous observez."

"Du _héros _?" dit Hermione. Elle regarda le professeur McGonagall avec nervosité et vit que le visage du professeur de Métamorphose s'était pincé, même si sa main toujours rassurante serrait encore son épaule.

"Oui," dit Dumbledore. "J'étais moi-même un héros, avant d'être un vieux sorcier mystérieux, à l'époque où je combattais Grindelwald. Avez-vous lu des livres d'Histoire, Mlle Granger ?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Eh bien," dit Dumbledore, "c'est ce que les héros doivent faire, Mlle Granger, ils ont des tâches, ils doivent grandir afin de pouvoir les accomplir et c'est cela que vous observez chez Harry. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui puisse être fait pour adoucir son voyage, ce sera _vous_ qui le ferez, pas moi. Car je ne suis malheureusement pas l'ami de Harry, seulement son vieux sorcier mystérieux."

"Je -" dit Hermione. "Je ne suis pas sûre – de toujours vouloir être -" sa voix s'arrêta, cela semblait trop horrible pour être prononcé à voix haute.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il semblait être devenu un peu plus vieux qu'avant. "Personne ne peut vous arrêter, Mlle. Granger, si choisissez de ne plus être l'amie de Harry. Quant à ce que cela lui ferait, vous le savez probablement mieux que moi."

"Ça – n'a pas l'air _juste_," dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. "Que je _doive_ être l'amie de Harry parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre ? Ça n'a pas l'air _juste."_

"On peut pas vous forcer à _être_ une amie, Mlle. Granger." Le regard bleu sembla la traverser. "Les sentiments sont là où pas. S'ils sont là, vous pouvez les accepter ou les nier. Vous _êtes_ l'amie de Harry – et choisir de le nier le blesserait terriblement, peut-être au-delà de tout espoir de guérison. Mais, Mlle. Granger, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous mener à de telles extrémités ?"

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Elle n'avait jamais pu le faire. "Si vous vous approchez trop de Harry – vous vous faites _avaler _et plus personne ne _vous_ voit, vous devenez juste une de ses _choses, _tout le monde pense que le monde gravite autour de lui et..." Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

Le vieux sorcier hocha lentement la tête. "Nous vivons en effet dans un monde injuste, Mlle. Granger. Tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui ai vaincu Grindelwald et peu se souviennent d'Elizabeth Beckett, qui est morte pour ouvrir le chemin qui m'a permis de passer. Et pourtant certains s'en souviennent. Harry Potter _est_ le héros de cette pièce, Mlle. Granger ; et le monde _gravite _autour de lui. Il est destiné à accomplir de grandes choses ; et je pense qu'on finira par se souvenir du nom d'Albus Dumbledore pour avoir été celui du mystérieux vieux sorcier de Harry plus que pour toutes les autres choses que j'ai accomplies. Et peut-être qu'on se souviendra du nom de Mlle Granger comme celui de celle qui l'accompagnait, si vous vous avérez être à la hauteur, le temps venu. Car cela est vrai : vous ne trouverez jamais plus de gloire par vous-même qu'aux côtés de Harry Potter ."

Hermione secoua sa tête rapidement. "Mais ce n'est _pas_ -" elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas expliquer. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec la _gloire_, c'est par rapport au fait d'être – d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Vous pensez donc que vous préféreriez être une héroïne ?" Le vieux sorcier soupira. "Mlle. Granger, j'ai _été_ un héros et un chef ; et j'aurais été mille fois plus heureux si j'avais pu appartenir à quelqu'un comme Harry Potter. Quelqu'un fait d'un matériau plus dur que le mien, capable de prendre les décisions difficiles et qui aurait pourtant mérité d'être mon supérieur. J'ai un jour pensé que je connaissais un tel homme, mais j'avais tort... Mlle. Granger, vous n'avez pas la _moindre_ idée de la chance que vous et vos semblables avez, comparé aux héros."

La sensation brûlante montait de nouveau dans sa gorge, accompagnée d'un sentiment d'impuissance, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur McGonagall l'avait amenée ici si le directeur ne l'aidait pas, et d'un coup d'œil vers cette dernière elle vit que cette dernière n'était probablement pas non plus certaine que cela ait été une bonne idée.

"Je ne veux pas être une héroïne," dit Hermione Granger, "je ne veux pas être le compagnon d'un héros, je veux juste être _moi_."

(Quelques secondes plus tard, elle songea qu'elle _voulait_ être une héroïne mais elle décida de ne pas revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit).

"Ah," répondit le vieux sorcier. "Voilà qui est fort difficile, Mlle. Granger." Dumbledore se leva de son trône, s'écarta de son bureau et montra un symbole accroché au mur, un symbole si omniprésent que les yeux de Hermione étaient passés dessus dans le voir : un bouclier usé qui portait le blason de Poudlard, le lion, le serpent, le blaireau et l'aigle, ainsi que des mots gravés en latin dont elle n'avait jamais compris la pertinence. Puis elle reprit conscience de l'emplacement du bouclier et de son apparence ancienne, et il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que cela pourrait bien être _l'original_ -

"Un Poufsouffle dirait," continua Dumbledore, tapotant du doigt contre le blaireau poli et faisant grimacer Hermione par ce sacrilège (si _c'était_ bien l'original), "que les gens échouent à devenir ceux qu'ils sont destinés à être parce qu'ils sont trop paresseux pour fournir l'effort nécessaire. Un Serdaigle," tapotant l'aigle, "répéterait ces mots que les sages savent être bien plus vieux que Socrate : _connais-toi toi-même_, et dirait que les gens échouent à devenir ceux qu'ils sont destinés à être par ignorance et manque de réflexion. Et Salazar Serpentard," Dumbledore fronça les sourcils lorsque son doigt tapota le serpent poli, "eh bien, il dirait que nous devenons ceux que nous sommes destinés à être en suivant nos désirs partout où ils nous mènent. Peut-être dirait-il que les gens échouent à devenir eux-mêmes parce qu'ils refusent de faire le nécessaire pour accomplir leurs ambitions. Mais on remarque alors que presque tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres sortis de Poudlard étaient Serpentard. Sont-ils devenus ceux qu'ils devaient être ? Je ne pense pas." Le doigt de Gryffondor tapota le lion, puis il se tourna vers elle. "Dites-moi, Mlle. Granger, que dirait un Gryffondor ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander si le Choixpeau vous a proposé cette maison."

La question ne semblait pas être difficile. "Un Gryffondor dirait que les gens ne deviennent pas ceux qu'ils sont censés être parce qu'ils ont peur."

"La plupart des gens _ont_ peur, Mlle. Granger," dit le vieux sorcier. "Ils vivent leur vie entière restreints par la peur paralysante qui fait échouer tout ce qu'ils pourraient accomplir, tout ce qu'ils pourraient devenir. La peur de dire ou de faire ce qu'il ne faut pas, la peur de perdre de simples possessions, la peur de la mort, et par-dessus tout la peur de ce que les autres vont penser d'eux. Cette peur est une chose terrible, Mlle. Granger, et il est terriblement important de le savoir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Godric Gryffondor aurait dit. Les gens deviennent ceux qu'ils sont censés être, Mlle. Granger, en faisant ce qui est juste." La voix du vieux sorcier était douce. "Donc dites-moi, Mlle. Granger, quel est selon vous le choix _juste _? Car c'est _ça_ que vous êtes vraiment, et où que cette voie vous mène, c'est en la suivant que vous deviendrez celle que vous êtes censée être."

Il y eut un long silence emplit par le bruit des choses qui ne pouvaient être comptées.

Elle y réfléchit, car elle était Serdaigle.

"Je ne _pense_ pas qu'il soit juste," dit lentement Hermione, "que quelqu'un doive vivre ainsi dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre..."

"De nombreuses choses sont injuste en ce monde," dit le vieux sorcier, "la question est de savoir ce qu'il est juste que _vous_ fassiez à leur sujet. Hermione Granger, je serais moins subtil que les vieux sorciers le sont habituellement et je vous annonce catégoriquement que vous ne pouvez pas _imaginer_ à quel point les choses pourraient mal tourner si les événements qui gravitent autour de Harry Potter prenaient un mauvais détour. Sa quête a trait à un problème que vous ne _rêveriez_ même pas d'ignorer si vous le connaissiez."

"_Quelle_ quête ?" dit Hermione. Sa voix tremblait car la réponse que le directeur attendait était très claire et elle refusait de la lui donner. "Qu'est-ce qui est _arrivé_ à Harry Potter ce jour là, _pourquoi_ Fumseck était-il sur son épaule ?"

"Il a grandi," dit le vieux sorcier. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous les lunettes en demi-lunes et son visage eut soudain l'air très ridé. "Car voyez-vous, Mlle. Granger, les gens ne grandissent pas avec le temps, ils grandissent en étant mis face à des situations d'adultes. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter ce samedi-là. On lui a dit – vous ne partagerez cette information avec personne, comprenez-vous ? - on lui a dit qu'il devrait combattre quelqu'un. Je ne puis vous révéler qui. Je ne puis vous dire pourquoi. Mais c'est ce qui lui est arrivé, et c'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de ses amis."

Il y eut un silence.

"_Bellatrix Black _?" dit Hermione. Le choc n'aurait pas été plus grand si quelqu'un avait branché un câble électrique dans son oreille. "Vous allez le faire combattre _Bellatrix Black _?"

"Non," dit le vieux sorcier. "Pas elle. Je ne puis vous dire qui, ni pourquoi."

Elle y réfléchit un peu plus.

"Existe-t-il un moyen me permettant de _rester à la hauteur_ de Harry ?" dit Hermione. "Je ne veux pas dire que c'est ce que je vais _faire_ mais – s'il a besoin d'amis, alors est-ce qu'on peut être des amis _égaux _? Est-ce que je peux être une héroïne moi aussi ?"

"Ah," dit le vieux sorcier, et il sourit. "Seul vous pouvez en décider, Mlle. Granger."

"Mais vous n'allez pas m'aider comme vous avez aidé Harry."

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "Je ne l'ai que peu aidé, Mlle. Granger. Et si vous êtes en train de me demander une quête -" le vieux sorcier eut un autre sourire, plutôt ironique. "Mlle. Granger, vous êtes en première année à Poudlard. Ne soyez pas trop pressée de grandir ; vous aurez assez de temps pour ça plus tard."

"J'ai douze ans. Harry en a _onze_."

"Harry Potter est spécial," dit le vieux sorcier. "Comme vous le savez, Mlle. Granger." Les yeux bleus devinrent soudain perçants derrière les lunettes en croissant de lune, et elle se souvint du jour du Détraqueur, quand la voix de Dumbledore lui avait révélé dans son esprit qu'il était au courant pour le côté obscur de Harry.

Hermione leva la main, toucha celle du professeur McGonagall qui était fermement restée sur son épaule pendant tout ce temps, et dit, surprise que sa voix ne se brise pas : "Je voudrais partir maintenant, s'il vous plaît."

"Bien sûr," dit le professeur McGonagall, et Hermione sentit la main sur son épaule la tourner gentiment pour faire face à la porte de chêne.

"Avez-vous déjà choisi votre voie, Hermione Granger ?" dit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore derrière elle, alors même que la porte s'ouvrait lentement pour révéler l'enchantement des Escaliers Infinis.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Et ?"

"Je ferai," dit-elle, sa voix bloquée, "je ferai, je ferai -"

Elle déglutit.

"Je ferai – ce qui est juste -"

Elle ne dit rien d'autre car elle en était incapable, et les Escaliers Infinis tournèrent autour d'elle une fois de plus.

Ni elle ni le professeur McGonagall ne parlèrent pendant la descente.

Lorsque la gargouille de Pierre Fluide se fut écartée de leur chemin et qu'elles eurent toutes deux mis un pied dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall parla enfin et dit d'un murmure : "Je suis terriblement navrée, Mlle. Granger. Je ne pensais pas que le directeur vous dirait des choses pareilles. Je pense qu'il a vraiment oublié ce que c'est que d'être un enfant."

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et vit que c'était _le professeur McGonagall _qui avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots... pas vraiment, mais son visage était pincé d'une façon qui poussait à le croire.

"Si je veux être une héroïne aussi," dit Hermione, "si j'ai décidé d'en être une moi aussi, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que _vous _puissiez faire pour m'aider ?"

Le professeur secoua rapidement la tête et dit : "Mlle. Granger, je ne sais pas si le directeur avait tort sur _ce_ point. Vous _avez_ douze ans."

"D'accord," dit Hermione.

Elle fit quelques pas.

"Excusez-moi," dit Hermione, "ça vous embêterait que j'aille seule jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle ? Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est juste que je voudrais être seule pour l'instant."

"Bien sûr, Mlle. Granger," dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix un peu rauque, et Hermione entendit les pas de celle-ci qui s'arrêtaient et faisaient demi-tour.

Hermione Granger s'en fut.

Elle monta une volée de marche puis une autre, se demandant s'il y avait quiconque à Poudlard qui saurait lui donner une chance d'être une héroïne. Le professeur Flitwick dirait la même chose que le professeur McGonagall et même dans le cas contraire il était probablement incapable de l'aider, et Hermione ne savait pas qui _pourrait_ l'aider. Enfin, le professeur Quirrell inventerait probablement quelque chose de malin si elle utilisait assez de points Quirrell mais elle avait le sentiment que ce serait une mauvaise idée de lui demander ça – que le professeur de Défense ne pouvait aider personne à devenir le genre de héros qui valait la peine qu'on le devienne et qu'il ne comprendrait même pas la différence.

Elle avait presque atteint la tour Serdaigle lorsqu'elle aperçut l'éclat doré.


	69. Accomplissement de soi, pt 4

Elle ne le vit que du coin de l'œil, le reflet sur le métal poli d'une statue située à l'embranchement de deux couloirs, l'éclat doré, l'éclat rouge, comme l'image d'un feu ; il fut là un instant et parti le suivant.

Elle s'arrêta, perplexe, et _faillit_ s'en aller, mais elle avait reconnu quelque chose de familier dans cette brève lueur -

Hermione s'avança vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée la statue et observa le couloir d'où elle pensait que le reflet flamboyant était venu.

Faiblement, comme venu d'un endroit lointain, elle entendit le cri, l'appel.

Elle commença à courir.

Elle courut un moment ; à chaque fois qu'elle atteignait un embranchement, elle s'interrompait, reprenait sa respiration autant que possible, et voyait alors un autre éclat de feu reflété d'un couloir ou de l'autre, ou bien elle entendait cet appel lointain. N'était pour son entraînement militaire, elle se serait épuisée à courir ainsi.

Elle ne vit jamais le phénix.

Et alors elle parvint à un embranchement quadruple et il n'y eut plus _rien_, aucun signe, elle attendit de longues secondes, n'entendit nul cri, ne vit nul feu, et elle commençait juste à se demander, partagée entre la nausée et la tristesse, si elle avait tout imaginé, quand elle entendit _quelqu'un_ crier.

Lorsque la course rapide de ses pieds l'eurent menée derrière l'angle du couloir, son esprit captura toute la scène d'un coup d'œil : trois immenses garçons dans des robes bordées de vert et qui se tournaient déjà vers elle, et un autre garçon en jaune, plus petit et plus chétif, qui pendait au milieu du vide, le pied suspendu en l'air par une main invisible.

Le général Soleil ne réfléchit même pas ; les gens qui s'arrêtaient pour réfléchir ne tendaient pas de très bonnes embuscades.

Baguette à la main, ses doigts opérèrent la torsion nécessaire, ses lèvres dirent : "_Somnium !_", la brute la plus grande tomba au sol, le garçon Poufsouffle chuta avec un _bam_, les deux autres brutes essayèrent de la viser de leur baguette, elle répéta "_Somnium !_" et un autre des immenses garçons s'écroula - celui qui avait ajusté sa visée le plus vite, c'est sur lui qu'elle avait tiré.

Malheureusement, lancer deux sortilèges de sommeil comme ça était difficile, même pour elle, et elle ne pourrait pas descendre le troisième avant -

La dernière brute hurla "_Protego !_" et fut entourée d'une lueur bleue iridescente.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Hermione aurait paniqué : un _vrai_ sortilège de bouclier qui laisserait la brute lui jeter des sortilèges tout en restant protégé.

_Maintenant_ elle -

"_Stupéfix !_" hurla la brute.

L'éclair cramoisi fonça droit sur elle dans un éclat terrible, flamboyant avec plus de force que tous les sortilèges qui étaient jamais sortis de la baguette de Harry.

Elle se rééquilibra légèrement sur sa gauche et l'éclair la manqua, parce que la _visée_ de la brute avait été loin d'être aussi bonne que celle de Harry ; et l'idée lui vint que les brutes et les membres de armées du professeur Quirrell ne se mêlaient peut-être jamais les uns aux autres.

"_Stupéfix !" _hurla à nouveau le garçon. "_Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix !_"

Bref, _maintenant_ elle venait de passer une heure à penser aux _autres_ sortilèges qu'elle aurait dû lancer sur Harry et Neville -

"_Gélifix!_" hurla la brute, un sortilège à large rayon sans éclair visible qui puise être évité, et ses genoux lui semblèrent soudain presque trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Puis, d'un rugissement de colère qui produidisit un cramoisi encore plus lumineux : _"Stupéfix !_"

Elle évita celui-ci en tombant délibérément, et elle eut alors suffisamment récupéré pour son prochain sortilège, qui serait -

"_Glisseo,_" dit Hermione, dirigeant sa remarque vers le sol.

"Arg," dit la brute lorsque ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui et qu'il _laissa carrément tomber sa baguette._

Le _Protego_ disparut instantanément.

"_Somnium,_" dit Hermione.

Elle était encore haletante lorsqu'elle rampa jusqu'au Poufsouffle qui se redressait et grondait en massant son crâne là où il avait chuté tête la première contre le sol ; Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas Moldu sans quoi le Poufsouffle aurait pu se briser le cou. Elle n'y avait à vrai dire pas pensé.

"Euh," dit le garçon aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux d'un marron commun qui parvenait à sembler correspondre exactement à la notion de Poufsouffle et dont le visage, bien que dénué de larmes, était plutôt pâle. Elle l'aurait situé en quatrième ou peut-être troisième année.

Puis les yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent à mesure qu'ils mirent au point sur elle. "_Général Soleil ?_"

"Ouais," dit-elle. "C'est (_halètement_) moi." Elle décida alors que si le Poufsouffle disait quoi que ce soit sur son statut d'objet des émois de Harry Potter, il mourrait.

"Waoh," dit le Poufsouffle. "C'était - tu viens juste de - je veux dire, je t'ai vu sur les écrans avant Noël mais - waoh ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de faire ça !"

Il y eut un silence.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de faire ça_, pensa Hermione Granger qui se sentit soudain un peu défaillante ; ça devait être à cause de sa course récente. "Excuse (_halètement_) moi," dit-elle, "est-ce que tu pourrais juste (_halètement_)me dégélifier les jambes ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête, se remit sur pied et chercha sa baguette dans ses robes ; puis Hermione dut corriger son geste pour que le contre-sort fonctionne.

"Je m'appelle Michael Hopkins," dit le garçon après que Hermione se fut relevée d'une roulade. Il tendit la main. "Ou juste Mike pour ceux de Poufsouffle, il n'y a aucun autre Mike à Poufsouffle cette année, incroyable non ?"

Ils se serrèrent la main et Mike dit : "Enfin bref, _merci_."

Hermione n'était pas préparée à la bouffée d'euphorie qui la saisit alors ; sauver ainsi quelqu'un l'avait faite se sentir mieux qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie _de toute sa vie_, littéralement.

Elle se tourna pour regarder les brutes.

Ils étaient très grands et, songea-t-elle, semblaient avoir environ quinze ans, et elle se rendit soudain compte de _l'immensité_ de la distance qui s'était établie entre les élèves de Poudlard qui s'étaient inscrits à toutes les activités du soir du professeur Quirrell et ceux qui avait plusieurs années durant reçu l'enseignement des pires professeur à avoir jamais professé. Pouvoir _atteindre_ les cibles qu'on visait, par exemple ; ou pouvoir suffisamment réfléchir au milieu d'un combat pour se rendre compte qu'on avait intérêt à _Innerver_ ses alliés tombés. Et d'autres choses que le professeur avait dites, par exemple que dans le monde réel presque tous les combats seraient résolus par une attaque surprise, voilà qui lui semblait soudain très sensé.

Alors qu'elle essayait encore de reprendre son souffle, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Mike.

"Est-ce que tu (_halètement_) me croirais," dit Hermione Granger, "si je te disais qu'il y a cinq minute j'avais (_halètement_) du mal à trouver comment devenir une (_halètement_) une héroïne ?"

Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'elle avait besoin de la _permission_ de quelqu'un, ou que les héros restaient juste là assis à attendre qu'on leur donne des quêtes ? C'était en réalité très simple : il suffisait d'aller là où le Mal se trouvait, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour être une héroïne. Elle aurait dû s'en souvenir, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin qu'un phénix lui dise que des méfaits étaient parfois commis ici, à Poudlard.

Puis elle jeta un regard nerveux en arrière, là où les trois garçons plus âgés étaient étendus, inconscients, et elle réalisa soudain qu'ils l'avaient _vue_, qu'ils _savaient_ peut-être qui elle était, qu'ils pourraient se faufiler jusqu'à elle et _la_ prendre par surprise et - et ils pourraient vraiment lui faire mal -

Elle s'arrêta.

Elle se souvint que Harry Potter s'était mis devant _cinq_ brutes de Serpentard lors de son premier jour, alors qu'il ne savait même pas comment utiliser une baguette.

Elle se souvint du directeur lui disant qu'on grandissait en étant mis face à des situations d'adultes et que la plupart des gens vivaient leur vies restreints par un enclos de peur.

Et elle se souvint de la voix du professeur McGonagall qui lui disait : 'Vous _avez_ douze ans.'

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième.

Elle demanda à Mike s'il avait besoin d'aller au bureau de Mme. Pomfresh, et la réponse était non ; puis elle obtint de lui qu'il nomme les garçons Serpentard, juste au cas où.

Puis Hermione Granger s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille du tas de brutes inconscientes en s'assurant d'avoir un sourire sur le visage.

Elle savait qu'elle allait probablement souffrir, tôt ou tard. Mais si on avait trop peur d'avoir mal pour faire ce qui était juste alors on ne pouvait pas devenir un héros, c'était aussi simple que cela ; et auriez-vous mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête à cet instant il n'aurait pas attendu _une seule seconde_ avant de s'écrier : 'GRYFFONDOR !'

* * *

><p>Elle y réfléchissait encore lorsque vint l'heure du dîner ; l'euphorie d'avoir sauvé quelqu'un ne s'était pas encore estompée et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de la possibilité que cela ait cassé quelque chose dans son cerveau.<p>

Un épidémie de chuchotements se déclencha dès qu'elle s'approcha de la table Serdaigle, et elle se demanda si le garçon Poufsouffle avait dit quelque chose avant de se rendre compte que les chuchotements ne parlaient probablement pas de _ça_.

Elle s'assit face à Harry Potter qui avait l'air _extrêmement_ nerveux, probablement parce qu'elle souriait encore.

"Euh -" dit Harry alors qu'elle se servait d'une tranche de pain de mie grillé, de beurre, de cannelle, d'aucun fruit, d'aucun légume et de trois parts de brownie au chocolat. "Euh -"

Elle le laissa continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut fini de se verser un verre de jus de pamplemousse puis elle dit : "J'ai une question pour vous, M. Potter. Comment pensez-vous que les gens échouent à devenir eux-mêmes ?"

"_Quoi ?_" dit Harry.

Elle le regarda. "Fais comme si tout était comme d'habitude," dit-elle, "et dis juste ce que tu aurais dit hier."

"Euh..." dit Harry, et il avait l'air très perplexe et inquiet. "Je pense que nous sommes _déjà_ nous-mêmes... ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la copie imparfaite de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je suppose que si j'essayais de m'en tenir au sens de la question, je dirais que les gens ne deviennent pas eux-mêmes parce qu'ils absorbent toutes ces idioties de leur environnement et qu'ils les régurgitent ensuite. Je veux dire, combien de joueurs de Quidditch joueraient à un jeu de ce genre s'ils l'avaient inventé eux-mêmes ? Ou en Angleterre moldue, combien de gens qui se voient comme des travaillistes, des conservateurs ou des démocrates libéraux auraient inventé exactement le même paquet de croyances politiques s'ils avaient dû tout inventer eux-mêmes ?"

Hermione y songea. Elle s'était demandée si Harry aurait une réponse de Serpentard, ou peut-être même de Gryffondor, mais cela ne semblait pas correspondre à la liste du directeur ; et l'idée lui vint qu'il existait peut-être peut-être bien plus de quatre perspectives sur le sujet.

"D'accord," dit Hermione, "autre question. Qu'est-ce qui fait de quelqu'un un héros ?"

"Un _héros ?_" dit Harry.

"Ouais," dit Hermione.

"Ah..." dit Harry. Sa fourchette et son couteau tranchèrent un morceau de steak avec nervosité, le coupèrent en des morceaux de plus en plus petits. "Je pense que beaucoup de gens sont capables d'accomplir des choses lorsque le monde les canalise dans cette direction... si d'autres s'attendent à ce que tu fasses quelque chose, par exemple, ou si ça ne demande que des compétences que tu as déjà, ou s'il y a une autorité présente pour remarquer tes erreurs et t'assurer que tu remplis ton rôle. Mais les problèmes de ce genre sont probablement déjà résolus, tu sais, et il n'y a donc pas besoin de héros. Donc je pense que les gens qu'on appelle des 'héros' sont rares parce qu'ils doivent tout inventer au fur et à mesure, et la plupart des gens trouvent ça pénible. Pourquoi cette question ?" La fourchette de Harry poignarda trois morceaux de steak minutieusement découpés et les fit monter vers sa bouche.

"Oh, je viens juste d'assommer trois brutes de Serpentard et de sauver un Poufsouffle," dit Hermione. "Je vais devenir une héroïne."

Lorsque Harry eut fini de s'étrangler sur sa bouchée (certains des autres Serdaigle à portée d'oreille toussaient encore), il répondit : "_Quoi ?_"

Hermione raconta son histoire et celle-ci commença à se propager de chuchotements en chuchotements à mesure qu'elle parlait (mais elle omit le phénix car cela lui semblait être une affaire privée entre eux deux. Hermione avait été surprise, lorsqu'elle y avait ensuite repensé, par le fait qu'un phénix apparaisse pour quelqu'un qui _voulait_ être un héros ; ça semblait un peu égoïste vu sous cet angle ; mais peut-être que les phénix s'en fichaient du moment qu'ils voyaient bien que vous aviez envie d'aider les gens).

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, Harry la fixa du regard et ne dit pas un mot.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça plus tôt," dit Hermione. Elle sirota un peu de son jus de pamplemousse. "J'aurais dû me souvenir que tant je te bats encore à plates couture en cours de Charmes ça n'est pas grave si tu es meilleur en Défense."

"_S'il te plaît_, ne le prends pas mal," dit Harry. Il avait maintenant l'air sombre et trop-adulte. "Mais es-tu certaine que c'est _toi_, ça, et pas, pour parler franchement, moi ?"

"J'en suis assez certaine," dit Hermione. "Allons, mon nom est presque un anagramme de 'héroïne' mis à part ce 'm' en trop, je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte avant aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas toujours la fête d'être un héros," dit Harry. "Pas le vrai boulot de héros du genre que les adultes ont à faire ; ça n'est pas comme ça, ça ne va pas être aussi simple."

"Je sais," dit Hermione.

"C'est difficile et c'est douloureux et il faut prendre des décisions alors qu'aucune bonne réponse n'existe -"

"Oui Harry, j'ai lu ces livres moi aussi."

"Non," dit Harry, "tu ne comprends pas, même si les livres te mettent en garde il est impossible que tu _puisses_ comprendre jusqu'à ce que -"

"Ça ne t'arrête pas," dit Hermione. "Ça ne t'arrête pas le moins du monde. Je parie que tu n'as même jamais _envisagé_ de ne pas être un héros à cause de ce problème. Alors pourquoi est-c'que tu penses que ça va m'arrêter ?"

Il y eut un silence.

Un immense sourire éclaira soudain le visage de Harry, un sourire aussi enfantin et radieux que sa mine avait été sombre et adulte, et tout alla de nouveau bien entre Hermione et Harry.

"Ça va tourner atrocement, extraordinairement mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre," dit Harry, toujours avec son immense sourire. "Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, je sais," dit Hermione. Elle prit une autre bouchée de pain grillé. "D'ailleurs, Dumbledore a refusé d'être mon vieux sorcier mystérieux. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit auquel je pourrais écrire pour en demander un autre ?"

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup :<em>

"...et le professeur Flitwick dit que sa détermination est inébranlable," dit Minerva d'une voix pincée en regardant le vieux sorcier à barbe d'argent qui était responsable de tout cela. Albus Dumbledore était assis, silencieux, et il l'écoutait, le regard lointain. "Mlle. Granger n'a même pas cillé quand le professeur Flitwick a menacé de la transférer à Gryffondor, l'a juste dit que si elle partait elle emmènerait tous les livres avec elle. Hermione Granger a décidé qu'elle serait une héroïne et ne tolérera aucun refus. Je doute que vous auriez pu la pousser vers cette voie avec plus de force si vous aviez _essayé_ de -"

Le cerveau de Minerva mit cinq bonnes secondes à traiter l'éclair de compréhension.

"_ALBUS !_" glapit-elle.

"Ma chère," dit le vieux sorcier, "lorsque vous aurez eu affaire à votre trentième héros environ, vous comprendrez qu'ils réagissent de façon assez prévisible à certaines choses ; par exemple d'entendre qu'ils sont trop jeunes, qu'ils ne sont pas destinés à devenir des héros ou qu'il est désagréable d'en être un ; et si vous souhaitez vraiment être sûr, vous devriez leur dire les trois. Bien que," avec un bref soupir, "il vaille mieux éviter d'être _trop_ flagrant dans votre tentative, sans quoi votre directrice adjointe pourrait vous surprendre."

"Albus," dit Minerva d'une voix encore plus pincée, "si il lui arrive du mal, je jure que cette fois je -"

"Elle aurait fini par en arriver au même point," dit Albus, son regard toujours lointain. "Si quelqu'un est censé devenir un héros, alors il n'écoutera pas nos mises en gardes, Minerva, peu importe nos efforts. Cela étant acquis, il vaut mieux pour Harry que Mlle. Granger ne se laisse pas trop distancer par lui." Albus fit apparaître, comme jaillie de nulle part, une boîte en étain qui s'ouvrit pour révéler de petites formes jaunes, elle n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir où il les cachait et elle n'avait jamais pu détecter quelle magie était à l'œuvre. "Bonbons au citron ?"

"_C'est une petite fille de douze ans, Albus !_"

* * *

><p><em>Après-après-coup :<em>

À peine visibles dans l'obscurité du soir, des poissons nageaient dans les eaux noires derrière les fenêtres, illuminés par le vif éclat de la chambre commune de Serpentard lorsqu'ils s'approchaient, se fondant dans les ténèbres lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient.

Daphné Greengrass était confortablement assise dans un divan de cuir noir, sa tête entre ses mains, entourée d'un halo jaune-or tandis que de vives étincelles de lumière blanche apparaissaient et disparaissaient autour d'elle.

Elle avait été prête à ce qu'on la taquine au sujet de Neville Londubat. Elle s'était attendue à entendre plein de remarques sournoises au sujet de Poufsouffle. Elle avait inventé des _royaumes _entiers de promptes réparties sur le chemin du retour vers les donjons Serpentard.

Elle s'était _réjouie _à l'idée qu'on la taquine parce qu'elle aimait bien Neville Londubat. Se faire taquiner sur ce genre de choses voulait dire qu'on était devenue une vraie fille.

Il s'avéra que personne n'avait deviné que défier Neville au Très Ancien Duel voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait pensé que ce serait _évident_ mais non, personne d'autre n'y avait apparemment songé.

C'était toujours le sort que vous n'aviez pas vu qui réussissait à vous atteindre.

Elle aurait juste dû s'appeler Daphné du Soleil, comme Neville du Chaos. Ou Daphné Soleil comme Ron Soleil. Ou _n'importe quoi _à part Greengrass du Soleil.

Greengrass du Soleil. Herbe Verte du Soleil.

On était allé de là à Herbe Verte du Soleil et du Ciel Bleu.

Puis quelqu'un avait ajouté Montagnes aux Cimes Enneigées et aux Batifolantes Créatures des Bois.

On la mentionnait maintenant sous le nom de Princesse Licorne Scintillante de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de Cacatillant.

Et une maudite élève en sixième année l'avait frappée d'un sortilège d'étincelles, elle ne savait même pas que ça _existait_, et _Finite Incantatem_ n'avait pas marché, et elle avait demandé à d'autres filles plus âgées dont elle avait _cru_ qu'elles étaient ses amies (elle avait apparemment eu tort sur ce point) puis elle avait menacé la maudite élève de sérieux désordres politiques déclenchés par son père, et malgré cela, Daphné Greengrass était toujours assise dans la salle commune de Serpentard, sa tête entre ses mains, étincelante, se demandant comment elle avait fini par se retrouver être la seule personne saine d'esprit de Poudlard.

On était _après le dîner_ et ils _continuaient_ et s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés demain matin elle allait se faire transférer à Durmstrang et devenir la prochaine Dame des Ténèbres.

"Hé, tout le monde !" dirent les jumeaux Carrow d'un ton théâtral en agitant un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. "Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Le Magenmagot vient juste de déclarer que 'on va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre' constitue un défi légal qui doit se solder par un duel qui continuera jusqu'à ce que l'initiateur du combat s'allonge et fasse la sieste !"

"Comment oses-tu insulter l'honneur de la Princesse Licorne Scintillante !" s'écria Tracey. "On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre !" Puis Tracey s'allongea sur le sofa et commença à ronfler puissamment.

La tête scintillante de Daphné s'enfonça plus profondément entre ses mains luisantes. "Lorsque ma famille aura pris le pouvoir je vous lancerai tous des sortilèges anti-Transplanage et je vous jetterai au fond de la mer par Portoloin," dit-elle à l'intention de personne en particulier. "Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?"

_Toc-toc, toc-toc-toc, toc._

"_J'ouïs quelqu'un frapper !_" mugit M. Goyle. "_Frapper à la porte !_"

"_On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, porte !_" s'écria un garçon plus âgé situé non loin de celle-ci, et il l'ouvrit grand.

Il y eut un moment de surprise générale.

"Je suis venue parler avec Mlle. Greengrass," dit le général Soleil avec l'air de vouloir donner l'impression qu'elle avait confiance en elle. "S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un pourrait-il -"

À en voir l'expression de Hermione, elle venait de se rendre compte que Daphné scintillait.

Et c'est _là_ que Millicent Bulstrode arriva à toute allure depuis les dortoirs inférieurs et hurla : "Hé tout le monde, devinez quoi, maintenant _Granger_ est allée mettre une raclée à Derrick et ce qui reste de son équipe, et son père lui a envoyé une chouette pour lui dire que s'il ne -"

Millicent aperçut Hermione qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant.

"Euh," dit Daphné. _Quoi ?_ dit son cerveau. "Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, général ?"

"Eh bien," dit Hermione Granger, un étrange sourire sur visage, "j'ai décidé que ça n'est pas juste si de mystérieux vieux sorciers donnent seulement à certaines personnes une chance d'être un héros, et j'ai aussi lu des livres d'Histoire et il n'y a vraiment pas assez d'héroïnes dedans. Alors je me suis dit que je passerais juste pour voir si tu voulais être une héroïne, et pourquoi est-ce que tu brilles comme ça ?"

Il y eut un autre silence.

"Ce n'est," dit Daphné, "probablement _pas_ le meilleur moment pour me demander ça -"

"_J'accepte !_" s'écria Tracey Davis en bondissant de son sofa.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que naquit la Société pour la Promotion de l'Égalité Héroïque pour les Sorcières.<p> 


	70. Accomplissement de soi, pt 5

Il demeurait rare, même après avoir été directrice adjointe pendant trente ans et professeur de Métamorphose avant ça, de voir Albus Dumbledore pris complètement au dépourvu.

"...Susan Bones, Lavande Brown et Daphné Greengrass," conclut Minerva. "Je dois aussi remarquer, Albus, que le récit de Mlle. Granger sur votre attitude indifférente - je crois que sa phrase était 'il a dit que je devrai me contenter de n'être qu'un faire-valoir' - a généré beaucoup _d'intérêt_ chez les autres filles. Plusieurs d'entre elles sont venues me demander si les accusations de Mlle. Granger étaient vraie, car cette dernière avait mentionné ma présence."

Le vieux sorcier s'enfonça dans son immense fauteuil, les yeux toujours braqués sur elle, un air plutôt distrait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Cela m'a mis dans un sacré dilemme, Albus," dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle s'assura de maintenir une expression neutre. "Je sais que vous ne souhaitiez pas vraiment décourager la fille. Bien au contraire, en fait. Mais vous et Severus m'avez souvent dit que pour garder un secret je ne dois faire montre d'aucun signe qui différerait de la réaction d'une personne qui serait réellement dans l'ignorance. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de confirmer la véracité du témoignage de Mlle. Granger et de feindre le degré d'inquiétude adapté, accompagnée d'un ton légèrement offensé. Après tout, si je n'avais _pas_ su que vous essayiez délibérément de manipuler Mlle. Granger, j'aurais été passablement énervée."

"Je... vois," dit lentement le vieux sorcier. Sa main joua distraitement avec sa barbe d'argent par petits gestes rapides.

"Heureusement," continua le professeur McGonagall, "pour l'instant, les seuls membres du personnel à porter les badges de Mlle. Granger sont les professeurs Sinistra et Vector."

"Badges ?" répéta le vieux sorcier.

Minerva exhiba un petit disque d'argent qui portait les initiales SPEHS, le posa sur le bureau d'Albus et le frappa brièvement du doigt.

Et les voix de Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis s'écrièrent à l'unisson : "_Les sorcières sont pas en reste, c'est l'heure de nous donner une quête !_"

"Mlle. Granger les vend pour deux Mornilles m'a fait savoir qu'elle en a pour le moment écoulées cinquante. Je crois que Nymphadora Tonks, une Poufsouffle en septième année, les enchante pour elle. Enfin," dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix brusque, "nos huit nouvelles héroïnes ont demandé l'autorisation de manifester devant l'entrée de votre bureau."

"J'espère," dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils, "que vous leur avez expliqué que -"

"Je leur ai expliqué que mercredi à 19h conviendrait très bien," dit Minerva. Elle reprit le badge du bureau du directeur, offrit à Albus un sourire mielleux et se tourna vers la porte.

"Minerva ?" dit le vieux sorcier derrière elle. "_Minerva !_"

La porte de chêne se referma solidement dans son sillage.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place entre les étroits murs de pierre qui délimitaient l'entrée du bureau du directeur, si bien que même si beaucoup de gens avaient voulu regarder la manifestation, peu avaient reçu l'autorisation de venir. Seuls étaient présents les professeur Sinistra et Vector, qui portaient des badges, et les préfets Pénélope Deauclaire, Rose Brown et Jacqueline Preece, qui les portaient aussi. Derrière _elles_, les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick, qui ne portaient pas de badges, surveillaient la situation. Harry Potter et le président des élèves de Poudlard étaient présents, ainsi que les préfets mâles Percy Weasley et Oliver Beatons, tous porteurs de badges en signe de Solidarité. Et bien sûr, les huit fondatrices de SPEHS, qui formaient un piquet à côté de la gargouille, armées de pancartes. Celle de Hermione, attachée à un bâton de bois qui lui semblait de plus en plus lourd à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient portait l'inscription : FAIRE-VALOIR DE PERSONNE.

Et le professeur Quirrell, le dos appuyé contre le mur de pierre, les observait d'un regard impénétrable. Il avait obtenu un badge alors que Hermione ne lui en avait jamais vendu un, et au lieu de le porter il le faisait rebondir dans une de ses mains.

Tout cela avait semblé être une bien meilleure idée quatre jours plus tôt, lorsque le feu de l'indignation avait été encore brûlant et qu'elle avait fait face à la perspective de manifester quatre jours _plus tard_ et non pas _tout de suite_.

Mais elle devait continuer, parce que c'était ce que les héros faisaient, ils continuaient, et aussi parce que cela lui avait semblé infiniment trop horrible de dire à tout le monde qu'elle annulait. Elle se demanda combien d'actions héroïques avaient continué pour ce genre de raisons. La plupart des livres ne _disaient_ pas : "Et ils refusèrent d'abandonner, peu importe à quel point cela aurait été sensé, car cela aurait été trop embarrassant", mais une grande partie de l'Histoire s'expliquait beaucoup mieux vu sous cet angle.

À 19h15, selon les dires professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore descendrait et leur parlerait pendant quelques minutes. Le professeur McGonagall avait dit de ne pas avoir peur - le directeur était quelqu'un de gentil, au fond, et elles avaient dûment obtenu l'autorisation de l'école avant de manifester.

Mais Hermione était parfaitement consciente du fait que même si elle le faisait avec une autorisation signée, elle Défiait quand même l'Autorité.

Après avoir décidé d'être une héroïne, Hermione avait fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire : aller à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et prendre des livres sur comment être une héroïne. Puis elle avait rendu ces livres à leurs étagères, car il avait été manifestement évident qu'aucun des auteurs n'avaient eux-mêmes été des héros. Au lieu de cela, elle avait relu cinq fois, jusqu'à connaître chaque mot par cœur, les trois quarts de mètre de parchemin qui constituaient l'entière autobiographie de Godric Gryffondor accompagnée de ses conseils (la traduction anglaise, du moins ; elle ne savait pas encore lire le Latin). L'autobiographie de Godric Gryffondor avait été bien plus _compacte_ que les autres livres que Hermione avait l'habitude de lire, il utilisait _une phrase_ pour dire des choses qui auraient dû prendre près d'un mètre à elles toutes seules, et ensuite, il y avait une _autre_ phrase...

Mais il était clair, d'après ses lectures, que même si Défier l'Autorité n'était pas le _but_ d'un héros, on ne pouvait pas en être un si on avait trop peur de celle-ci. Et Hermione Granger savait alors déjà ce que les autres voyaient quand ils la regardaient et ce dont ils la croyaient incapable.

Elle leva sa pancarte un peu plus haut et se concentra pour respirer de façon lente et rythmée au lieu d'hyperventiler jusqu'à l'écroulement.

"_Vraiment ?_" dit Mlle. Preece avec une fascination non dissimulée. "Elles ne pouvaient pas _voter _?"

"En effet," dit le professeur Sinistra. (Les cheveux du professeur d'Astronomie étaient encore noirs et sa peau noir n'était que légèrement ridée ; Hermione aurait _deviné_ qu'elle avait environ soixante-dix ans, sauf que...) "Je me souviens bien que ma mère s'était réjouie quand ils ont annoncé l'acte de qualification des femmes, même si elle ne correspondait pas aux critères de qualification." (Ce qui voulait dire le professeur Sinistra avait été avec sa famille moldue en 1918). "Et ce n'était pas le pire. Allons, seulement quelques siècles plus tôt -"

Trente secondes plus tôt tous les non-nés-Moldus, mâles et femelles, regardaient le professeur Sinistra avait un air profondément choqué. Hannah fit tomber sa pancarte.

"Et _ça_ n'était pas le pire non plus, loin de là," conclut le professeur Sinistra. "Mais vous voyez où ce genre de chose peut potentiellement mener."

"Merlin nous protège," dit Pénélope Deauclaire d'une voix étranglée. "Vous voulez dire que c'est comme _ça_ que les hommes nous traiteraient si nous n'avions pas de baguettes pour nous défendre ?"

"_Hé !_" dit l'un des préfets mâles. "_Ça_ n'est pas -"

Il y eut un court rire sardonique venu du professeur Quirrell. Lorsque Hermione tourna sa tête elle vit que ce dernier jouait toujours avec le badge et, sans même se fatiguer à lever les yeux vers eux, il dit : "Telle est la nature humaine, Mlle. Deauclaire. Soyez assurée que _vous_ ne seriez en rien plus douce si les sorcières avaient des baguettes et que les hommes n'en avaient pas."

"J'en doute fort !" lâcha le professeur Sinistra.

Un gloussement froid. "Je soupçonne que cela se produise plus souvent que personne n'ose le laisser entendre dans les plus fières des familles Sang Pur. Une sorcière esseulée repère un beau Moldu et songe à quel point il serait simple de lui glisser un philtre d'amour, d'être adorée par lui, exclusivement et absolument. Et puisqu'elle sait qu'il ne peut faire montre d'aucune résistance, allons, il est tout naturel qu'elle prenne de lui ce qu'elle désire -"

"_Professeur Quirrell !_" dit le professeur McGonagall d'un voix coupante.

"Pardon," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix douce, les yeux toujours baissés vers le badge dans sa main, "continuons-nous tous à prétendre que cela n'arrive jamais ? Dans ce cas je vous présente mes excuses."

Le professeur Sinistra rétorqua : "Et j'imagine que les sorciers ne -"

"Des _enfants_ sont présents, professeurs !" Encore le professeur McGonagall.

"Certains le font," dit le professeur d'une voix calme comme pour discuter du temps qu'il faisait. "Quoique personnellement, j'évite."

Il y eut un assez long silence. Hermione releva sa pancarte - elle avait glissé jusqu'à son épaule pendant qu'elle écoutait. Elle n'y avait jamais songé, même pas un petit peu, maintenant elle essayait de ne _pas_ y penser et son estomac était un peu barbouillé. Elle regarda en direction Harry Potter sans bien savoir pourquoi elle le faisait et elle vit que le visage de ce dernier était parfaitement immobile. Un frisson parcourut son échine avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard car elle ne fut pas tout à fait assez rapide pour manquer le petit hochement de tête que Harry fit à son intention, comme s'ils venaient de tomber d'accord sur quelque chose.

"Pour être honnête," dit le professeur Sinistra après un moment, "je ne peux pas me souvenir avoir fait face au moindre préjugé dû à mon sexe ou à ma couleur de peau depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Non, aujourd'hui c'est toujours parce que je suis une née-Moldue. Je crois que Mlle. Granger a dit que pour le moment le problème était lié _uniquement_ aux héroïnes ?"

Hermione mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'on lui avait posé la question et elle répondit alors "oui" en couinant légèrement. Toute cette histoire avait pris des proportions bien plus grandes que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au moment de commencer.

"Où exactement avez-vous pris vos renseignements, Mlle. Granger ?" dit le professeur Vector. Elle avait l'air plus vieille que le professeur Sinistra et ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner un peu ; Hermione ne s'était jamais retrouvée à proximité du professeur d'Arithmancie avant que celle-ci ne vienne lui demander un badge.

"Euh," dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement aiguë, "j'ai été voir dans les livres d'Histoire et il y a eu autant de femmes que d'hommes ministres de la Magie. Puis j'ai été voir les Manitous Suprêmes et il y a eu un peu plus de sorciers que de sorcières mais pas beaucoup. Mais si vous cherchez des chasseurs de Seigneurs des Ténèbres connus ou des gens qui ont empêché des invasions de créatures maléfiques ou des gens qui ont renversé des Seigneurs des Ténèbres -"

"Et des Seigneurs des Ténèbres eux-mêmes, bien sûr," dit le professeur Quirrell. _Cette fois_ il avait levé les yeux. "Vous pouvez les ajouter à votre liste, Mlle. Granger. Parmi tous les Mangemorts présumés on ne peut trouver que deux sorcières, Bellatrix Black et Alecto Carrow. Et je crois que la plupart des sorciers auraient bien du mal à mentionner une seule Dame des Ténèbres à l'exception de Baba Yaga."

Hermione se contenta de le fixer du regard.

Il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ vouloir -

"Professeur Quirrell," dit le professeur Vector, "qu'insinuez-vous exactement ?"

Le professeur de Défense éleva le badge afin que les lettres SPEHS soient face à elles et dit : "Héros", puis il retourna le badge pour montrer son fond argenté et dit : "Mages Noirs. Ce sont des carrières similaires choisies par des gens similaires, et on peut difficilement demander pourquoi les jeunes sorcières se détournent d'une de ces voies sans envisager son envers."

"Oh, je comprends _maintenant_ !" dit Tracey Davis si soudainement que Hermione eut un petit sursaut. "Vous vous joignez à notre manifestation parce que vous avez peur que pas assez de filles ne deviennent des mages noires !" Puis Tracey gloussa, ce que Hermione aurait été incapable de faire à un moment pareil même si vous l'aviez payée un million de livres sterling.

Lorsque le professeur répondit, on put voir un demi-sourire sur son visage, "pas vraiment, Mlle. Davis. À vrai dire, ce genre de choses m'est profondément égal. Mais il est futile de compter les sorcières parmi les ministres de la Magie et autres gens ordinaires vivant des existences ordinaires alors que Grindelwald, Dumbledore et Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient tous des hommes." Les doigts du professeur de Défense retournaient distraitement le badge, encore et encore. "Mais enfin, seules quelques rares personnes font jamais quoi que ce soit d'intéressant de leurs vies. Quelle importance pour vous si _ils_ sont en majorité sorciers ou sorcières tant que _vous_ n'en faites pas partie ? Et je soupçonne que ce ne sera pas le cas, Mlle Davis ; car même si vous êtes ambitieuse, vous n'avez aucune ambition."

"_Ce n'est pas vrai ! _" dit Tracey, indignée. "Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Le professeur Quirrell se redressa et s'écarta du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé. "Vous avez été répartie à Serpentard, Mlle. Davis, et je m'attends à ce que vous saisissiez la moindre opportunité d'être promue qui tombera entre vos mains. Mais vous n'êtes mue par la volonté d'accomplir aucune grande ambition en particulier et vous ne _créerez pas_ vos opportunités. Au mieux, vous vous hisserez jusqu'aux hauteurs du ministère de la Magie ou à une autre position élevée et dénuée d'importance, sans jamais dépasser les limites de votre existence."

Le regard du professeur Quirrell s'écarta alors de Tracey et la regarda _elle_, ses yeux bleus pâles braqués sur elle, exerçant une terrible force - "Dites moi, Mlle. Granger. Avez-_vous_ une ambition ?"

"Professeur -" couina la voix perchée du professeur Flitwick, puis le directeur de sa maison se tut et du coin de l'œil elle put voir que Harry avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du professeur Flitwick et secouait la tête, une expression très adulte sur le visage.

Hermione eut l'impression d'être un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à dépasser vos limites, Mlle. Granger ?" dit le professeur de Défense en la fixant toujours. "Pourquoi cela ne vous suffit-il plus d'avoir de bonnes notes ? Est-ce la véritable grandeur que vous recherchez ? Un aspect du monde vous rend-il suffisamment insatisfaite pour que vous dussiez le remodeler conformément à votre volonté ? Ou tout cela n'est-il pour vous qu'un jeu puéril ? Je serais fort déçu si cela s'avérait n'être qu'une conséquence de votre rivalité avec Harry Potter."

"Je -" dit Hermione, sa voix si aiguë qu'elle en devint presque un pépiement, mais elle ne sut alors quoi dire.

"Vous pouvez prendre un moment pour réfléchir si vous le souhaitez," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Dites-vous que c'est un devoir à rendre pour jeudi. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez assez éloquente à l'écrit."

Tout le monde la regardait.

"Je -" dit Hermione. "Je suis en désaccord avec absolument tout ce que vous avez dit."

"Bien dit", lui parvint la voix brusque du professeur McGonagall.

Le regard du professeur Quirrell ne vacilla pas. "Cela n'est pas assez développé pour un devoir à rendre, Mlle Granger. _Quelque chose_ vous pousse à défier le verdict du directeur et à rassembler des partisans. Peut-être s'agit-il de quelque chose que vous préféreriez garder sous silence ?"

Hermione savait que la bonne réponse n'impressionnerait pas le professeur Quirrell mais c'était quand même la bonne réponse et elle la dit : "je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'être ambitieux pour devenir un héros." Sa voix vacilla mais ne se brisa pas. "Je pense qu'il suffit de faire ce qui est juste. Et ce ne sont pas mes partisans, ce sont mes amis."

Le professeur Quirrell se rappuya contre le mur. Le demi-sourire avait quitté son visage. "La plupart des gens se disent qu'ils font ce qui est juste, Mlle. Granger. Ils ne sortent pas pour autant de l'ordinaire."

Hermione prit deux profondes inspirations et essaya d'être courageuse. "Il ne _s'agit pas_ de sortir de l'ordinaire," dit-elle aussi vaillamment qu'elle en était capable. "Mais si quelqu'un essaie seulement de faire ce qui est juste, encore et encore, et qu'il n'est pas trop paresseux pour faire le travail requis, qu'il réfléchit à ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas, qu'il est assez courageux pour le faire même quand il a peur -" Hermione s'interrompit un instant et ses yeux passèrent sur Tracey et Daphné "- et qu'il est assez intelligents pour trouver le moyen d'accomplir ses buts - et qu'il ne fait pas seulement ce que les autres lui disent de faire - alors je pense que quelqu'un comme ça rencontrerait déjà bien assez d'ennuis."

Quelques-uns des garçons et des filles gloussèrent, y compris le professeur McGonagall, qui avait l'air à la fois narquoise et fière.

"Vous avez peut-être raison," dit le professeur de Défense, ses yeux mis-clos. Il jeta le badge à Hermione et elle l'attrapa sans y penser. "Mon don à votre cause, Mlle. Granger. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il valait deux Mornilles."

Le professeur de Défense fit demi-tour et s'en fut sans un mot de plus.

"J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir !" haleta Hannah après que les bruits de pas du professeur aient disparus, et Hermione entendit d'autres filles enfin se permettre d'expirer ou de poser leur pancarte pendant un moment.

"Moi _aussi_ j'ai une ambition !" dit Tracey, qui semblait être au bord des larmes. "Je - je - demain j'aurais trouvé ce que c'est, mais j'en ai une, j'en suis sûre ! "

"Si tu ne peux vraiment rien trouver," dit Daphné en donnant une tape affective sur l'épaule de Tracey, "prends la bonne vieille ambition de conquérir le monde."

"Hé !" dit Susan d'un ton sec. "Vous êtes censées être des héroïnes maintenant ! Ça veut dire que vous devez être _bonnes !_"

"Pas de problème," dit Lavande, "je suis quasiment sûre que le général Chaos veut conquérir le monde et c'est plutôt un chic type."

D'autres conversations s'engagèrent parmi les spectateurs. "Eh bien," dit Pénélope Deauclaire. "Je pense que c'est le professeur de Défense le plus _ouvertement_ maléfique qu'on ait jamais eu."

Le professeur McGonagall toussa en signe d'avertissement, le président des élèves dit : "Tu n'étais pas là à l'époque du professeur Barney," et plusieurs personnes tiquèrent.

"Le professeur Quirrell _parle_ juste comme ça," dit Harry Potter, même s'il avait l'air moins sûr de lui qu'avant. "Enfin, réfléchissez, il ne _fait_ rien qui se rapproche de ce que Rogue fait -"

"M. Potter," couina le professeur Flitwick, sa voix polie et son visage sévère, "pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de rester silencieux ?"

"Le professeur Quirrell testait Hermione pour voir s'il voulait être son vieux sorcier mystérieux," dit Harry. "Ce qui n'aurait jamais, jamais fonctionné, mais elle devait répondre elle-même."

Hermione cligna des yeux.

Et cligna de nouveau en se rendant compte que le vieux sorcier mystérieux de Harry était le professeur Quirrell, que ce n'était pas Dumbledore du tout, et que ce n'était _vraiment pas bon signe_ -

Un grondement emplit le petit vestibule de pierre, et Hermione, qui était déjà sur les nerfs, pivota rapidement et fit presque tomber sa pancarte lorsque sa main fonça vers sa baguette.

Les gargouilles s'écartaient, la Pierre Fluide grondant comme de la pierre au rythme des déplacements de sa chair. Les immenses et horribles créatures n'attendirent qu'un bref instant, leurs yeux morts et gris braqués droit devant elles tels des vigie silencieuse. Puis les grandes gargouilles replièrent leurs ailes et reprirent leur position initiale sans que la Pierre Fluide ne change en aucune façon d'apparence lors du passage de la souplesse à l'immobilité, et le trou momentané dans la pierre de Poudlard fut de nouveau remplit.

Et devant eux, vêtus de robes violet vif qui n'étaient probablement hideuses qu'aux yeux d'un né-Moldu, se tenait l'immense silhouette d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, sorcier en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des sorciers, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres Grindelwald, protecteur de l'Angleterre, redécouvreur des légendaires douze usages du sang de dragon et plus puissant sorcier en vie ; et il la regardait _elle_, Hermione Jean Granger, général du récemment agrandi régiment Soleil, qui avait les meilleures notes de première année de tout Poudlard et qui s'était récemment déclarée héroïne.

Même son _nom_ était plus court que le sien.

Le directeur lui sourit avec bienveillance, ses yeux ridés pétillants de joie derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune et dit : "Bonjour, Mlle. Granger."

Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que c'était loin d'être aussi effrayant que de parler au professeur Quirrell. "Bonjour, monsieur le directeur," dit Hermione sans autre chose qu'un léger chevrotement dans la voix.

"Mlle. Granger," dit Dumbledore, et il avait l'air maintenant plus sérieux, "je pense que vous et moi nous sommes assez mal compris. Je ne souhaitais pas sous-entendre que vous ne pouviez pas ni ne deviez pas être une héroïne. Je n'ai certainement pas insinué que les sorcières en général ne devraient pas être des héroïnes. Seulement que vous étiez... un peu jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses."

Hermione, incapable de s'en empêcher, regarda le professeur McGonagall et vit que celle-ci lui donnait un sourire encourageant - ou en tout cas qu'elle leur _souriait _à eux deux - et Hermione revint donc au directeur et dit, le petit chevrotement cette fois plus important : "depuis que vous êtes devenu directeur voilà quarante ans, onze personnes passées par Poudlard sont devenues des héros, je parle de gens comme Lupe Cazaril et d'autres, et _dix_ d'entre elles étaient des garçons. Cimorene Linderwall était la seule sorcière."

"Hm," dit le directeur. Son visage était pensif ; il avait au moins _l'air_ d'y réfléchir. "Mlle. Granger, ça n'a jamais été mon genre de comparer ce genre de chiffres. Il est souvent bien plus simple de compter que de comprendre. Nombre de gens bons sont sortis de Poudlard, sorcières et sorciers ; et ceux célébrés pour leur héroïsmes ne sont qu'un type de bonne personne, et peut-être pas du type le plus élevé qui soit. Vous n'avez inclus ni Alice Londubat ni Lily Potter dans votre estimation... mais laissons cela. Dites-moi, Mlle. Granger, avez-vous compté le nombre de héros à sortir de Poudlard pendant les quarante années qui m'ont précédées ? Car de cette époque je ne puis compter que seules trois personnes aujourd'hui considérées comme des héros ; et parmi ces trois, aucune sorcière."

"Je n'essaie pas de dire que c'est _seulement_ vous !" dit Hermione. "Seulement, je pense que _beaucoup_ de gens, comme les directeurs avant vous, peut-être même toute votre société et tout ça, découragent peut-être les filles."

Le vieux sorcier soupira. Ses yeux en demi-lunettes ne regardaient qu'elle, comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes présentes. "Mlle. Granger, il est peut-être possible de dissuader des sorcières de devenir professeurs, joueuses de Quidditch ou même Aurors. Mais pas héroïnes. Si quelqu'un est censé devenir un héros ou une héroïne, alors il ou elle le sera. Ces personnes seraient prêtes à traverser des incendies et à nager dans de la glace. Ni les Détraqueur ni la mort de leurs amis ne les arrêterait, pas plus que la dissuasion."

"Eh bien," dit Hermione, et elle s'interrompit, luttant pour trouver ses mots. "Eh bien, enfin... et si ce n'est pas _vraiment_ vrai ? Enfin, de _mon point de vue_ il semble que si on veut que plus de sorcières deviennent des héroïnes, on devrait mieux leur apprendre à se héroïfier."

"Beaucoup de garçons et de filles rêvent d'être des héros," dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Il ne regardait qu'elle et aucune des autres filles. "Ceux qui continuent une fois éveillés sont moins nombreux. Beaucoup ont tenu bon et se sont battus lorsque le Mal est venu les chercher. Ceux qui sont allés au devant du Mal et l'ont forcé à se défendre sont moins nombreux. C'est une vie difficile, parfois solitaire et souvent courte. Je n'ai dit à personne d'ignorer cet appel, mais je ne souhaiterais pas non plus que leur nombre augmente."

Hermione hésita ; quelque chose sur ce visage ridé l'arrêtait, comme une allusion à toute l'émotion qui était demeurée masquée, à toutes les années...

_Peut-être que s'il y avait plus de héros, leur vie ne serait pas si solitaire ni si courte._

Mais elle ne parvint pas à le dire ; pas à lui.

"Enfin, ce débat est stérile," dit le vieux sorcier. Son sourire parut un peu triste à Hermione. "Mlle. Granger, on ne peut enseigner l'héroïsme comme on enseignerait les Charmes. On ne peut demander un devoir sur comment continuer quand tout espoir semble perdu. On ne peut inculquer par routine quand le moment est venu de se lever et de dire au directeur qu'il a mal agi. Les héros sont nés, pas éduqués. Et pour une raison ou une autre, ce sont plus souvent des garçons que des filles." Le directeur haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'_il_ ne pouvait rien y faire.

"Euh," dit Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher ne regarder derrière elle.

Le professeur Sinistra avait l'air un peu indignée. Et _non_, tout le monde ne la regardait pas comme si elle s'était comportée comme une idiote, ce qu'elle avait commencé à s'imaginer en écoutant Dumbledore lui parler.

Hermione se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à Dumbledore, prit une profonde inspiration et dit : "Eh bien, peut-être que les gens qui sont destinés à devenir des héros le deviendront quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je ne vois pas comment quiconque pourrait vraiment _savoir_ ça plutôt que de juste l'affirmer après-coup. Et quand _je_ vous ai dit que je voulais être une héroïne, vous n'avez pas été très encourageant."

"M. Potter," dit le directeur avec douceur. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Hermione. "Dites s'il vous plaît à Mlle. Granger votre impression sur notre première rencontre. Diriez-vous que j'étais encourageant ? Répondez sincèrement."

Il y eut un silence.

"M. Potter ?" dit la voix perplexe du professeur Vector derrière Hermione.

"Euh," dit la voix de Harry, venue d'un peu plus loin, extrêmement réticente. "Euh, enfin, à vrai dire dans mon cas le directeur a mis le feu à un poulet."

"Il a _quoi_ ?" lâcha Hermione, sauf que plusieurs autres personnes s'étaient exclamées à peu près au même moment si bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'on l'ait entendue.

Dumbledore la regardait, l'air parfaitement sérieux.

"Je n'étais pas au courant pour Fumseck," dit rapidement la voix de Harry, "alors il m'a dit que Fumseck était un phénix tout en me montrant un poulet sur le perchoir de Fumseck pour que je pense que ce poulet _était_ Fumseck et ensuite il a mis le feu au poulet - et il m'a aussi donné ce gros rocher et il m'a dit qu'il appartenait à mon père et que je devrai le transporter partout où j'allais -"

"Mais c'est de la _folie_ !" lâcha Susan.

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

Le directeur pivota lentement la tête pour regarder Susan.

"Je -" dit Susan. "Je veux dire - je -"

Le directeur se pencha jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

"Je n'ai pas -" dit-elle.

Dumbledore mit un doigt entre ses lèvres et les remua de haut en bas, _blebleblebleblebleble_.

Puis il se redressa et dit : "Eh bien, mes chères héroïnes, il m'a été agréable de vous parler, mais malheureusement il me reste beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Cela dit, soyez assurées que je suis aussi énigmatique pour le reste du monde que pour les sorcières."

La gargouille fit un pas de côté, la Pierre Fluide grondant comme de la pierre au rythme du mouvement de sa chair.

Les immenses et horribles silhouettes attendirent brièvement, leurs yeux gris et morts braqués droit devant elles tels des vigies silencieuses, tandis qu'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, souriant d'un air aussi bienveillant que lorsqu'il avait émergé de son bureau, remontait dans l'Enchantement des Escaliers Infinis.

Puis les grandes gargouilles refermèrent leurs ailes, reprirent leur position initiale et seul un dernier bref "Bah-ha-ha !" fit écho avant que l'ouverture ne se referme.

Il y eut un long silence.

"Il a _vraiment_ mis le feu à un poulet ?" dit Hannah.

* * *

><p>Elles avaient ensuite continué leur manifestation, mais le cœur n'y était plus.<p>

Il _avait_ été établi, suite à de minutieuses questions du professeur Flitwick, que Harry Potter n'avait pas senti le poulet brûler. Ce qui voulait dire que ça avait probablement été un galet ou quelque chose d'approchant, métamorphosé en poulet puis enfermé dans un sortilège d'enclos afin qu'aucune fumée ne s'échappe - mais le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall avaient catégoriquement exigés que personne ne s'y essaie sans leur supervision.

Mais quand même...

Mais quand même... quoi ?

Hermione ne _savait_ même pas quoi.

Mais _quand même_.

Après que de nombreux regards eurent été échangés entre des filles dont aucune ne voulaient être la première à le dire, Hermione avait déclaré que la manifestation était finie et les adultes et les garçons étaient partis.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on a été injustes envers Dumbledore ?" dit Susan alors que les héroïnes s'éloignaient au bruit de huit paires de pieds foulant la pierre des couloirs de Poudlard. "Enfin, si il _est_ fou avec tout le monde et pas seulement avec les sorcières, ce n'est pas de la discrimination, si ?"

"Je ne veux plus manifester contre le directeur," dit faiblement Hannah. La Poufsouffle avait l'air un peu instable. "Je me fiche que le professeur McGonagall dise qu'il ne nous en veut pas, mes nerfs ne peuvent pas le supporter."

Lavande pouffa. "J'imagine que _tu_ ne vas pas pourfendre des armées d'Inferi de sitôt -"

"Arrêtez !" dit Hermione d'un ton sévère. "Écoutez, on doit toutes _apprendre_ à être des héroïnes, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas grave si quelqu'un ne sait pas tout de suite comment l'être."

"Le directeur ne pense pas que ça _puisse_ être appris," dit Padma. Le visage de la Serdaigle était pensif et ses pas sur le couloir étaient mesurés. "Il ne pense même pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Daphné marchait à grandes enjambées, le dos droit et la tête levée, et elle ressemblait plus à une Jeune Fille Convenable dans ses robes de Poudlard que Hermione n'aurait jamais pu l'être dans sa meilleure robe de soirée. "Le directeur," dit Daphné d'une voix précise alors que ses chaussures frappaient la pierre avec force, "pense que nous ne sommes qu'un ramassis de petites idiotes qui s'amusent, qu'un jour Hermione pourra être un bon faire-valoir mais que nous sommes sans espoir."

"Est-ce qu'il a _raison_ ?" dit Parvati. Le visage de la Gryffondor était très sérieux, ce qui la faisait plus ressembler à sa jumelle que d'habitude. "Je pense qu'il faut que la question soit posée -"

"_Non !_" cracha Tracey. La Serpentard traversait le couloir avec l'air d'être prête à _tuer_ quelqu'un comme une Rogue femelle miniature. De toutes les filles, Tracey était celle que Hermione connaissait le moins. Hermione avait parlé à Lavande une fois auparavant mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment _vu_ Tracey, sauf au bout de sa baguette pendant les batailles, jusqu'au moment où la Serpentard avait bondi de son canapé pour se porter volontaire. "On leur fera voir ! On leur fera voir à _tous_ !"

"Ok," dit Susan, "ça c'était _clairement_ maléfique -"

"Non," dit Lavande, "c'est une devise de la légion du Chaos. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas fait le rire dément."

"C'est vrai," dit Tracey d'une voix basse et lugubre. "Cette fois je ne rigole." La fille continua de rôder dans le couloir comme si une musique dramatique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre l'accompagnait.

(Hermione commençait à se demander ce que Harry Potter enseignait _exactement_ aux jeunes et influençables membres de la légion du Chaos).

"Mais - enfin -" dit Parvati. Elle avait toujours cet air contemplatif. "Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on peut comprendre _pourquoi_ le directeur penserait qu'on n'est qu'un ramassis d'idiotes. Quel est le rapport entre être une héroïne et manifester devant le bureau du directeur ?"

"Ha," dit Lavande, et elle eut l'air pensive à son tour. "C'est vrai. Nous devrions faire quelque chose d'héroïque. Je veux dire d'héroïnique."

"Euh -" dit Hannah, ce qui exprimait très bien les pensées de Hermione sur le sujet.

"Eh bien," dit Parvati, "est-ce que tout le monde ici a déjà traversé le couloir du troisième étage de Dumbledore ? Parce que tous les Gryffondors l'ont déjà fait -"

"_Attendez !_" dit Hermione avec désespoir. "Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit de _dangereux_ !"

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tout le monde regarda Hermione, qui se rendait compte, bien trop tard, pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu que qui que ce soit _d'autre_ devienne un héros.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse devenir une héroïne si on ne fait jamais rien de dangereux," dit Lavande, ce qui était raisonnable.

"Et puis," dit Padma avec l'air de penser à voix haute, "tout le monde dit que rien de vraiment grave n'arrive jamais à Poudlard. Aux élèves je veux dire, pas aux professeur de Défense. On a toutes ces anciennes protections."

"Euh -" répéta Hannah;

"Ouais," dit Parvati, "le pire qui puisse arriver c'est qu'on perde une petite douzaine de points, et comme nous sommes deux de chaque maison _ça_ sera équitable."

"Mais c'est _génial_, Hermione !" dit Daphné avec le plus grand émerveillement. "Tu l'as conçu de façon à ce qu'on puisse faire _ce qu'on veut_ en toute impunité ! Et je n'avais même pas remarqué ton plan retors jusqu'à maintenant !"

"_EUH -" _dirent Hermione, Hannah et Susan.

"C'est ça !" dit Parvati. "Donc maintenant il est temps pour nous de devenir de véritables héroïnes. Nous irons chercher le Mal -"

"Et _le_ forcerons à _nous_ faire face -" dit Lavande.

"Et lui apprendrons à avoir peur," dit Tracey Davis d'un ton lugubre.


	71. Accomplissement de soi, pt 6

"Eh bien," chuchota Daphné aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait, "au moins maintenant je n'ai plus l'impression d'être la seule personne saine d'esprit de Poudlard."

"Parce que maintenant tu nous as ?" chuchota Lavande Brown qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds à côté d'elle.

"Je ne pense que ce soit ça qu'elle veut dire," murmura le général Granger, située à gauche de Lavande.

Elles se faufilaient lentement et prudemment entre les couloirs de Poudlard, leur huit paires d'oreilles grandes ouvertes au moindre signe de problème, comme si c'était une bataille et qu'elles cherchaient des soldats ennemis embusqués ; sauf que là elles cherchaient des brutes à Vaincre et des victimes à Sauver entre la fin du petit déjeuner et le moment où Lavande et Parvati devraient se rendre à leur cours de Botanique.

Lavande avait soutenu que si une fille de première année pouvait faire leur affaire à trois brutes plus âgées, alors huit filles de première années devraient pouvoir battre vingt-quatre brutes par la grâce de la Multiplication.

À en juger par le bafouillage frénétique et les gesticulations hasardeuses de cette dernière, le général Granger n'avait pas trouvé cela convainquant.

Padma était resté silencieuse un moment pendant le débat puis avait pensivement fait remarquer que même à Poudlard, taper sur des filles de première année ne donnerait probablement pas une bonne réputation à une brute.

Parvati s'était alors raidi et s'était exclamée que cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient _les seules_ à pouvoir faire quelque chose contre le problème des brutes à Poudlard ce qui les rendait _vraiment carrément_ héroïniques. En plus, la _seule raison_ pour laquelle ses parents avaient déménagé en Angleterre était qu'elle puisse aller à la seule école magique au monde à avoir un taux de mortalité de 0%, alors quel intérêt si on ne pouvait pas en profiter et faire quelques expériences ?

Ce à quoi le général Granger avait répondu que Parvati ne comprenait pas _du tout_ le principe d'un bilan de sécurité parfait.

Lavande avait dit que si elles étaient _vraiment_ ses amies et pas ses partisanes comme le pensait le professeur Quirrell, elles devraient voter sur ce genre de questions.

Daphné s'était attendue à détenir le vote décisif après les non de Hermione, Susan et Hannah. Et elle avait donc étudié la proposition avec prudence après que la première montée d'enthousiasme fut passée. Elle _était_ Serpentard, après tout, et cela voulait dire que c'était _sa_ responsabilité de garder ses propres intérêts à l'œil pendant qu'elles couraient partout à essayer d'aider les autres - sa tâche serait de découvrir à quel point c'était vraiment risqué et de savoir si ça valait le coup _qu'elles_ le fassent exactement comme Mère aurait fait pour elle. Toujours faire attention à soi et à ses amis, c'était ça la vraie Serpentardise...

Hannah Abbott, la nerveuse petite Poufsouffle, eut une petite voix tremblante lorsqu'elle dit : "Oui".

Et maintenant Daphné, Susan et Hermione _devaient_ rester avec les cinq autres, car il aurait été _inconcevable_ qu'elles les laissent se débrouiller seules. Parce que tout Gryffondor ne pardonnerait jamais qu'on s'en prenne au dernier enfant en vie de la famille Bones et qu'aucune Serpentard n'oserait porter atteinte à la fille de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Greengrass (c'est du moins ce que Daphné _espérait_). Quant au général Granger, qui avait tout commencé... inutile de poser la question.

Les couloirs de Poudlard les virent défiler l'un après l'autre, leur main tendue jamais loin de leur baguette, la pierre, le bois et les torches infinies entrant et sortant de leur champ de vision. À un moment elles entendirent des bruits de pas et retinrent leur respiration, main presque à la baguette, mais ce n'était qu'un autre Serdaigle esseulé qui les regarda avec curiosité avant de renifler et de replonger la tête dans son livre et de continuer son chemin.

Les héroïnes avancèrent furtivement devant de solennels panneaux de chêne gravés de fresques dorées, arrivèrent à une impasse qui menait à des toilettes pour hommes, firent demi-tour, _revinrent_ au solennels panneaux de chêne gravés de fresques dorées puis obliquèrent vers de vieux couloirs de brique poussiéreux coulés dans du ciment qui sembla en fait décrire un cercle si bien qu'elles consultèrent un portrait et partirent alors vers un _autre_ vieux couloir de brique poussiéreux, ce qui les mena à une brève volée de marches en marbre, ce qui aurait dû les placer au troisième étage et demi si elles avaient été n'importe ailleurs qu'à Poudlard et elles se retrouvèrent alors sur un pavage de pierre avec des lucarnes qui creusaient des puits de lumière qui tombait jusqu'à elles, alors qu'elles n'étaient certainement pas proches du toit, et après qu'elles eurent suivi ce passage à travers quelques détours il les mena à d'autres toilettes pour homme clairement indiquées par une plaque montrant une silhouette en robes qui pissait dans une cuvette.

Elles se tinrent toutes les huit devant la porte et l'observèrent avec une certaine lassitude.

"Je m'ennuie," dit Lavande.

Padma sortit ostentatoirement une montre de poche de ses robes et la regarda. "Seize minutes et trente secondes," dit-elle. "Un nouveau record de durée de concentration pour Gryffondor."

"_Je_ ne pense pas que ça va marcher non plus," dit Susan. "Et je suis une _Poufsouffle_."

"Vous savez," dit Lavande d'un ton pensif, "je me demande si ce qui fait _vraiment_ que quelqu'un est un héros c'est que lorsqu'ils essaient un truc de ce genre, quelque chose d'intéressant _se passe_."

"Je parie que t'as raison," dit Tracey. "Je parie que si on avait _Harry Potter_ avec nous, on tomberait sur trois brutes et une chambre remplie de trésors en moins de cinq minutes. Je parie que tout ce que le général Chaos aurait à faire ça serait d'aller aux toilettes et il, tiens, il trouverait la chambre des secrets de Serpentard ou quelque chose comme ça -"

Daphné ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser passer ça. "Tu penses que Salazar Serpentard aurait mis l'entrée de la chambre des secrets dans des _toilettes_ -"

"Ce que je _dis_," continua Susan alors que Tracey ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, "c'est qu'on n'a aucun moyen de _trouver_ des brutes. Enfin tout ce _qu'ils_ ont à faire c'est de trouver un Poufsouffle quelque part, mais on doit les croiser exactement au bon _moment_, vous comprenez ? Ce qui se trouve être un _excellent problème_, parce que si on les _trouvait_ on se ferait écraser comme des insectes. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on se fasse juste le couloir interdit du troisième étage, comme on est _censé_ le faire ?"

Lavande eut un rire de dédain. "Tu ne deviens pas une _vraie_ héroïne en faisant juste les choses interdites que le directeur te _dit_ de ne pas faire !"

(L'esprit de Daphné essaya de comprendre cette phrase tout en remerciant silencieusement le Choixpeau de ne lui avoir pas fait ne serait-ce qu'approcher Gryffondor.)

"À bien y réfléchir..." dit lentement Parvati, "je veux dire, quelles sont les chances pour que Harry Potter croise ces cinq brutes lors de _son premier jour de cours _? Il doit avoir eu _un moyen_ de les trouver."

Daphné se trouvait être à un endroit qui lui permettait de voir Hermione tout en regardant Parvati, si bien qu'elle remarqua le changement d'expression du visage de la fille - et elle se rendit alors compte que le général Soleil avait _aussi_ trouvé quelques brutes récemment -

"Oh !" dit Padma du ton de quelqu'un qui venait soudain de tout comprendre. "Bien sûr ! C'est le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard qui le lui a dit !"

"_Quoi ?_" dit Daphné en même temps que plusieurs autres personnes.

"C'est lui le fantôme qui m'a fait peur, j'en suis presque sûre," expliqua Padma. "Enfin, je l'ai seulement compris ensuite mais... ouais. Le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard n'aime pas ça quand les Serpentard martyrisent les gens, il pense que ça fait honte à son nom, et je parie que son fantôme a toujours un haut niveau d'accès à Poudlard, si bien qu'il sait tout ce qui s'y passe,."

La mâchoire de Daphné s'était décrochée et elle vit que Hannah s'était mise une main sur le front et s'appuyait contre le mur de pierre tandis que les yeux de Tracey brûlaient comme de petites étoiles brunes.

_Le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard ?_

S'était allié à _Harry Potter ?_

Et avait envoyé _Hermione Granger_ arrêter l'équipe de Derrick ?

Elle aurait payé cent Gallions pour être là quand Draco Malfoy entendrait ça.

Quoique, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle les rumeurs se répandaient à Poudlard, maintenant que Padma avait craché le morceau Millicent le lui avait probablement dit il y a une demi-heure...

En fait... maintenant que Daphné y _pensait_...

"Donc," dit Parvati. "On doit demander au Survivant où est le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard ? Waoh, j'imagine que si je me mets à dire ce genre de trucs à voix haute ça veut peut-être dire que je deviens vraiment une héroïne -"

"Oui !" dit Lavande. "On doit demander au Survivant où est le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard !"

"On doit demander... au Survivant... où est le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard..." répéta Hannah d'une voix nerveuse, comme si elle se forçait à le dire.

"Et si _ça_ ne marche pas," hurla Tracey, "on va assommer Harry Potter, l'attacher et l'emmener _avec_ nous !"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger trouvait que cela en disait long et que c'était assez triste - alors que les huit filles parcouraient en sens inverse le labyrinthe de passages tordus qu'était Poudlard, n'ayant trouvé aucune brute avant l'heure de leur prochain cours - de constater qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas si Harry Potter avait été guidé par le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, par un phénix, ou par... <em>quoi ?<em> Quelle que soit la réponse, elle espérait que cela ne _fonctionnerait pas_ pour elles. Et plus que tout, elle espérait que les autres ne voteraient pas pour l'idée stupide de Tracey consistant à assommer Harry et à traîner son corps inconscient pour attirer des Péripéties. Les choses ne pouvaient certainement pas se passer comme ça dans la vraie vie, ou si c'était le cas autant laisser tomber.

Hermione regarda les sorcières l'une après l'autre, Tracey qui discutait avec Lavande et les autres qui participaient occasionnellement ; et son regard tomba sur une fille réservée et silencieuse, la seule dont elle était incapable de deviner les pensées.

"Hannah !" dit-elle à la fille qui marchait à côté d'elle. Hermione essaya de rendre sa voix aussi douce que possible. "Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu as voté pour qu'on se batte contre des brutes ?"

Hermione pensait avoir parlé à voix basse mais tout le monde s'arrêta de marcher, Lavande et Tracey interrompirent leur conversation et les regardèrent.

Les joues de Hannah rougissaient déjà et alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche -

"C'est pac'qu'elle a plus de courage que _tu_ le penses, évidemment," dit Lavande.

Hannah s'arrêta, bouche ouverte.

Elle la referma.

Déglutit avec force alors que ses joues rougissaient encore plus.

Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une petite voix : "Il y a un garçon que j'aime bien."

La Poufsouffle broncha en prononçant ces mots et sa tête tourna nerveusement à gauche et à droite pour regarder tous ceux qui l'observaient alors que le silence s'étirait.

"Euh, d'accord ?" dit enfin Susan.

"Il y a _cinq_ garçons que j'aime bien," dit Lavande.

"Padma et moi savions qu'on aimerait les même garçons," dit Parvati, "alors on a fait une liste et on a lancé une Noise en l'air pour voir qui aurait droit au premier choix."

"Je sais à qui est promis _ma_ main," dit Tracey. "Je me fiche de ce que le reste du monde a à dire, il sera à moi !"

Sur ces paroles, toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Hermione, dans l'expectative, mais le cerveau de celle-ci était déjà passé à la suite et avait totalement évacué la dernière phrase de Tracey pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la première chose que Hannah avait dite.

"Euh," dit Hermione. Elle fit attention de garder une voix douce. "Hannah, la raison pour laquelle tu as rejoint la Société pour la Promotion de l'Égalité Héroïque pour les Sorcières, c'est qu'il y a un garçon dont tu penses qu'il t'aimerait plus si tu devenais une héroïne ?"

La Poufsouffle hocha de nouveau la tête, ses joues rougirent encore plus et elle baissa les yeux pour regarder son reflet dans ses chaussures noires polies.

"En fait elle aime Neville Londubat," dit Daphné. La Serpentard eut un soupir affligé. "Et malheureusement pour elle, il va épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Tout à fait tragique."

Ceci déclencha un geignement aigu chez Hannah qui continua de regarder ses pieds.

"Attends, quoi ?" dit Lavande. "Neville va épouser quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment tu le sais ? _Qui_ ?"

Daphné se contenta de secouer la tête avec un air abattu.

"_Pardon, mais_," dit Hermione, et lorsque les autres la regardèrent à nouveau : "Ah..." alors qu'elle essayait d'organiser ses pensées. "Je veux dire, euh... Hannah... essayer devenir une héroïne pour qu'un garçon t'aime bien, ça ne te rend pas très _féministe_."

"À vrai dire ça se prononce _féminine_," dit Padma.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que Padma n'est pas féminine ?" dit Susan. "C'est très féminin de vouloir impressionner un garçon."

"Et puis," dit Parvati d'un ton perplexe, "est-ce que le but n'était pas justement de devenir des héroïnes même si ça n'est pas féminin ?"

Hermione ne se souvint pas de la discussion qui suivit comme l'une de ses excursions les plus réussies dans le royaume de l'éducation politique. Elle essaya de leur expliquer, et après le débat qui en découla, essaya de leur expliquer à nouveau tandis que les sept autres filles la regardaient avec un scepticisme croissant. Puis Daphné déclara du ton impérieux d'une future Dame Greengrass que si cette histoire de féminisme voulait dire que les filles n'avaient plus le droit de courir après les garçons comme ça leur chantait, alors le féminisme pouvait bien rester chez lui en terre Moldue. Lavande suggéra que le sorciérisme pourrait peut-être dire que les sorcières pouvaient faire exactement ce qu'elles voulaient, ce qui avait l'air bien plus amusant que le féminisme. Et Padma mit enfin un terme à la discussion en faisant remarquer d'un ton las qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment le but de ce débat puisque SPEHS n'avait en premier lieu _rien à voir_ avec le féminisme et que c'était juste pour que plus de filles deviennent des héroïnes.

Hermione avait alors déjà abandonné.

* * *

><p>À la fin de leur cours de Charmes, la première année Serdaigle commençait à quitter la salle en grimaçant déjà en son for intérieur. Elles étaient arrivées en cours à peine avant la sonnerie et avaient dû courir jusqu'à leurs pupitres et s'asseoir si bien que l'horreur ne s'était pas <em>encore<em> produite ; mais cela voulait seulement dire que Hermione pouvait maintenant s'attendre à ce que le désastre à venir occupe le cours _entier_.

Et de fait, après que le professeur Flitwick ait couiné que le cours était fini et que tout le monde se soit levé de ses chaises, Harry commença à marcher vers Hermione juste quand cette dernière fourra son livre dans sa bourse en peau de Moke, marcha très vite vers la porte, l'ouvrit grand, entra dans le couloir, et Harry la suivit bien sûr avec un air surpris parce qu'ils avaient une séance de bibliothèque de prévue -

"Hermione ?" dit Harry en fermant la porte derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

La porte s ouvrit grand à peine un instant après que Harry la referme, le frappant presque alors qu'il s'écartait du chemin, et Padma Patil sortit de la salle avec un air détermination terrible sur le visage.

"Excusez-moi, M. Potter," dit-elle à la plus grande horreur de Hermione, d'une voix perchée qui résonna à travers le corridor tel les lugubres cloches de la perdition, "pourrais-je vous demander votre aide ?"

Les sourcils de Harry s'arquèrent et il répondit : "Tu peux me _demander_, bien sûr."

"Peux-tu me dire comment tu parles au fantôme de Salazar Serpentard ? On veut qu'il nous dise où trouver des brutes comme il te le dit à toi."

Il y eut un léger silence dans le couloir qui jouxtait la salle.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Su sortit sa tête avec un regard interrogateur -

"Eh bien nous devons aller à la bibliothèque," dit Harry d'un ton assez nonchalant, le visage détendu, "ça ne t'embête pas de nous suivre ?" et il commença à partir vers l'endroit où se trouvait la bibliothèque les jours impairs du mois, et Su commença à donner l'impression qu'elle allait les suivre mais Harry pivota et la regarda pendant un moment.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il eut passé un angle qu'il sortit sa baguette, dit d'une voix précise et basse : "_Quietus_", se tourna vers Padma et dit : "Une conjecture intéressante, Mlle. Patil."

Padma eut alors l'air plutôt contente d'elle et répondit : "_J'aurais_ dû le comprendre plus tôt, en fait. Il y avait un _sifflement_ dans la voix du Serpent, j'aurais dû penser au Fourchelangue tout de suite, avant même qu'il ne commence à parler de Godric Gryffondor."

Le visage de Harry ne changea pas d'expression. "Pourrais-je vous demander, Mlle Patil, si vous avez partagé cette idée avec -"

"Elle l'a dit devant tout SPEHS," dit Hermione.

Les yeux de Harry prirent cet aspect qu'ils avaient lorsque Harry calculait rapidement quelque chose, puis il dit : "Hermione, quelles sont les chances que -"

"Elle l'a dit devant Lavande _et_ Tracey."

"Euh," dit Padma. "Je n'aurais pas dû ?"

* * *

><p>"Attends ici," gronda M. Goyle, et il passa un angle ; et on put l'entendre frapper à la porte de la chambre privée de M. Malfoy.<p>

Elle avait légèrement la nausée et se rappela à nouveau que, puisque Padma avait craché le morceau, _quelqu'un_ allait forcément le dire à Draco Malfoy, alors autant que ça soit _elle_, et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle _devait_ quoi que ce soit à Harry Potter, et une Serpentard devait faire le nécessaire pour accomplir ses Ambitions.

Elle avait collectionné des Ambitions depuis que le professeur Quirrell l'avait réprimandée et pour l'instant elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait son propre Nimbus 2000, devenir super connue, épouser Harry Potter, manger des grenouilles en chocolat à chaque petit déjeuner et vaincre au moins _trois_ Seigneurs des Ténèbres juste pour faire bien voir au professeur Quirrell qui était ordinaire.

"M. Malfoy va te recevoir," dit la voix grave et menaçante de M. Goyle lorsque celui-ci revint. "Et tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'il ne pense pas que tu lui fais perdre son temps." Il la regarda brièvement d'un air toujours menaçant puis s'écarta.

Tracey ajouta à sa liste d'Ambitions qu'elle voulait avoir ses propres serviteurs puis entra.

Le chambre privée de M. Malfoy ressemblait exactement à celle de Daphné. Elle avait secrètement espérer voir des chandeliers de diamant ou des fresques en or sur les murs - elle ne l'avait jamais dit devant Daphné mais la maison Malfoy _était_ un cran au-dessus de Greengrass. Mais c'était juste une petite chambre comme celle de Daphné et la seule différence était que le mobilier de Malfoy était décoré par des serpents d'argent à la place des plantes en émeraude.

Alors qu'elle passait l'embrasure de la porte, Draco Malfoy - qui était d'une apparence impeccable même dans sa propre chambre - se leva de sa chaise pour l'accueillir d'un petit salut amical, affublé d'un sourire charmant exactement comme si elle était quelqu'un _d'importance_, ce qui la rendit si nerveuse qu'elle oublia tout ce qu'elle avait répété dans sa tête et qu'elle dit juste : "J'ai un truc à te dire !"

"Oui, Gregory me l'a fait savoir," dit doucement Draco Malfoy. "S'il vous plaît, Mlle. Davis, asseyez-vous." Il indiqua _sa propre chaise_ tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle eut quelque peu le tournis en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur la chaise de Malfoy, ses doigts jouant inconsciemment avec la chute de ses robes formelles au-dessus de ses genoux, essayant de la rendre aussi élégante et lisse que celle de Draco Malfoy -

"Donc, Mlle. Davis," dit Draco Malfoy. "Que vouliez-vous me dire ?"

Tracey hésita puis, lorsque le visage de Draco Malfoy commença à avoir l'air impatient, elle lâcha tout, tout ce que Padma avait dit sur le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard qui envoyait Harry Potter arrêter les brutes et aussi ce que Daphné lui avait dit sur le fait que Hermione Granger était dans le coup -

Le visage de Draco Malfoy ne changea pas à mesure qu'elle parlait, pas le moins du monde, et Tracey se sentit malade lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

"Tu ne me _crois_ pas !" dit-elle.

Il y eut un court silence.

"Eh bien," dit Draco Malfoy avec un sourire qui n'était pas aussi charmant que le précédent, "je _crois_ que c'est ce que Padma et Daphné ont dit, donc merci quand même, Mlle Davis." Le garçon se leva de son lit et Tracey, sans réfléchir, se leva de sa chaise.

Alors qu'il l'escortait à la porte, juste avant qu'il ne tourne la poignée, l'idée vint à Tracey que - "Tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que je voulais en échange de cette information," dit-elle.

Draco Malfoy lui jeta un étrange regard, elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'il était censé signifier et elle ne dit rien.

"Eh bien en tout cas," dit Tracey, modifiant ses plans sur-le-champ, "je ne veux _rien_ en échange de cette information, je me montrais juste amicale."

Un bref air de surprise traversa le visage de Draco, uniquement l'espace d'un instant, avant que son expression ne devienne à nouveau neutre et qu'il ne dise : "Ce n'est pas aussi facile de devenir ami avec un Malfoy, Mlle Davis."

Tracey sourit avec sincérité. "Alors je vais juste continuer de me montrer amicale," dit-elle, et elle sortit de la pièce en gambadant presque, se sentant être une vraie Serpentard peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie et ayant décidé à l'instant que Draco Malfoy serait lui aussi un de ses maris.

* * *

><p>Après le départ de la fille, Gregory entra, referma la porte et dit : "Vous allez bien, M Malfoy ?"<p>

Draco ne dit rien à son serviteur et ami. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le vide, comme s'il essayait de regarder à travers le mur de sa chambre, à travers le lac de Poudlard qui entourait les donjons Serpentard, à travers l'écorce terrestre, l'atmosphère, la poussière interstellaire et la Voie Lactée, dans le néant absolument vide et noir entre les galaxies, là où aucun scientifique et aucun sorcier n'étaient jamais allés.

"M. Malfoy ?" dit Gregory d'un ton qui commençait à être légèrement inquiet.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je crois à tout ça," dit Draco.

* * *

><p>Daphné finit son dernier paragraphe de métamorphose et leva la tête ; son regard traversa la salle commune de Serpentard vers l'endroit où Millicent Bulstrode travaillait encore sur ses devoirs. Il était temps de prendre une Décision.<p>

Si SPEHS se continuait à se balader en essayant d'assommer des brutes, les brutes n'aimeraient pas ça, c'était certain. Et elles essaierait d'y répondre de façon déplaisante, c'était aussi certain. En revanche, si les brutes devenaient vraiment méchantes, alors Hermione Granger pourrait demander de l'aide à Harry Potter, ou bien ils pourraient combiner leurs points Quirrell et demander un faveur au professeur de Défense... Non, ce qui inquiétait _vraiment_ Daphné c'était que toute cette histoire les fasse mal voir du professeur Rogue. Il ne fallait _jamais_ être mal vu du professeur Rogue.

Mais depuis le jour où elle avait défié Neville à un Très Ancien Duel, elle avait remarqué que les gens la regardaient différemment. Même les Serpentard qui s'étaient moqués d'elle la regardaient différemment. Daphné commençait à comprendre qu'être la fille de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Greengrass octroyait beaucoup plus de respect si on était une belle _héroïne_ que si on n'était qu'une mignonne petite noble. C'était la différence entre voir son rôle joué par une star ou le voir joué par une figurante à deux Gallions au rire éraillé.

Combattre des brutes n'était peut-être pas le _meilleur_ moyen de devenir une héroïne. Mais Père lui avait un jour dit que le problème quand on laissait passer des opportunités, c'était que ça devenait une habitude. Si on se disait qu'on attendait une meilleure opportunité, alors on se dirait probablement la même chose quand la prochaine opportunité arriverait. Père avait dit que la plupart des gens attendaient leurs _vies_ entières à attendre qu'une opportunité assez bonne se présente et ensuite mouraient. Père avait dit que, même si se saisir d'opportunités impliquait que plein de choses tourneraient mal, ça n'était pas aussi grave que d'être un raté sans espoir. Père avait dit qu'_une fois_ qu'elle aurait pris l'habitude de se saisir des opportunités qui se présentaient à elle, _alors_ il serait temps d'être exigeant.

D'un autre côté, Mère l'avait prévenue de ne pas suivre tous les conseils de son Père et avait dit que Daphné n'aurait pas le droit de poser de questions sur la sixième année à Poudlard de son père avant qu'elle n'ait au moins trente ans.

Mais Père avait bien _fini_ par obtenir de Mère qu'elle l'épouse et avait ainsi réussi son plan destiné à le faire entrer dans une Très Ancienne maison, ce qui n'était _pas_ négligeable.

Millicent Bulstrode finit ses devoirs et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Daphné se leva de son bureau et marcha vers elle.

Millicent descendit ses jambes de la table et se leva, balança son sac sur une épaule puis regarda Daphné qui s'approchait avec un air perplexe.

"Hé, Millicent," dit Daphné en s'approchant d'une voix basse et exaltée, "devine ce que j'ai compris aujourd'hui ?"

"Le truc avec le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard qui aide Hermione Granger ?" dit Millicent. "J'en ai déjà entendu parler -"

"Non," dit Daphné dans un souffle, "c'est encore _mieux_."

"Vraiment ?" dit Millicent d'une voix tout aussi basse et tout autant exaltée. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Daphné regarda autour d'elle avec un air de conspiratrice. "Viens dans ma chambre et je te le dirai."

Elles descendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres privées situées encore plus bas dans le lac que ne l'étaient les dortoirs de septième année...

Bientôt Daphné était assise dans sa confortable chaise de bureau et Millicent était posée au bord de son lit.

"_Quietus_," dit Daphné une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux assises ; puis au lieu de ranger sa baguette dans ses robes, Daphné laissa juste sa main glisser sur son flanc, baguette toujours serrée, juste au cas où.

"Très _bien _!" dit Millicent. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y _a _?"

"Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert ?" dit Daphné. "J'ai compris que tu connais les rumeurs _tellement _vite qu'en fait tu les connais _avant qu'elles aient lieu_."

Daphné s'était à moitié attendue à ce que Millicent devienne blanche et tombe par terre, ce qu'elle ne fit pas tout à fait, mais elle tressaillit assez fort avant de commencer à bégayer des dénégations.

"Ne t'en fais pas," dit Daphné avec son sourire le plus doux, "je ne dirai à personne que tu es une voyante. Après tout, on est amies, pas vrai ?"

* * *

><p>Rianne Felthorne, une Serpentard de septième année, travaillait avec zèle sur une autre dissertation de trente pages (elle suivait tous les cours sauf Divination et Étude Moldues et son année d'A.S.P. semblait être <em>entièrement<em> composée de devoirs maison) quand son directeur de Maison marcha jusqu'à la table où elle travaillait, aboya "Vous allez me suivre, Mlle Felthorne !" et s'éloigna alors qu'elle rangeait frénétiquement son parchemin, son livre et sa plume.

Lorsqu'elle eut rattrapé le professeur Rogue, il attendait juste devant la pièce et la regardait avec des yeux mis-clos qui semblaient bien trop intenses ; et avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'il y avait il pivota sans dire un mot et s'élança à travers les couloirs, si bien qu'elle dut courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

Leur marche les mena une volée de marches plus bas, puis une autre, en-dessous de ce qu'elle avait cru être le niveau le plus bas des donjons Serpentard. Et les couloirs commençaient à avoir l'air plus vieux, l'architecture remontait les siècles, devenait faite de pierres brutes maintenues entre elles par un mortier à l'air primitif. Elle commença à se demander si le professeur Rogue l'emmenait aux _vrais_ donjons au sujet desquels elle avait entendu des rumeurs, les véritables donjons de Poudlard qui avaient été condamnés pour tous sauf pour les membres du personnel ; et peut-être le professeur Rogue faisait-il là des choses terrible à d'innocentes jeunes filles sans défense, mais Rianne était probablement juste en train de prendre ses désirs pour des réalités.

Ils descendirent une autre volée de marches et entrèrent dans une pièce qui n'en était pas vraiment une, plutôt une caverne de pierre dotée d'une seule porte percée de nombreuses ouvertures sombres et éclairée d'une unique torche au style ancien qui s'alluma lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Le professeur Rogue prit alors sa baguette et commença à lancer sortilège après sortilège, elle en perdit le compte, et lorsque le maître des potions en eut fini, il se retourna vers elle, braqua ses intenses yeux sur les siens et dit d'une voix neutre très différente de son ton traînant habituel : "Vous ne direz rien de cette affaire, Mlle Felthorne, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Si vous pouvez l'accepter, hochez la tête. Sinon, nous ferons demi-tour."

Elle hocha la tête, effrayée, avec un étrange espoir qui naissait dans son cœur (enfin, pas exactement dans son cœur).

"La tâche que j'ai pour vous est extrêmement simple, Mlle Felthorne," dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix sans timbre, "et votre salaire extrêmement généreux de cinquante Gallions n'est là que pour compenser le fait que vous recevrez ensuite un sortilège d'Oubliettes."

Elle inspira soudainement. Sa famille était peut-être riche, mais ils avaient d'autres filles et étaient très stricts avec elle. Pour _elle_, cela représentait beaucoup d'argent.

Puis ses oreilles en arrivèrent au mot _Oubliettes_ et elle se sentit outrée l'espace d'un instant, quel intérêt si elle ne pouvait garder les souvenirs, pour quel genre de fille le professeur Rogue la _prenait-il_ ?

"Vous connaissez sûrement," dit Severus Rogue, "Mlle Hermione Granger, le général Soleil ?"

"_Quoi?_" dit Rianne Felthorne soudain horrifiée et dégoûtée. "Elle est en _première année ! Berk !_"


	72. AS, Déni plausible, pt 7

Le soleil d'hiver s'était couché bien avant la fin du dîner et c'est donc au milieu de la paisible lumière des étoiles qui perçait à travers le plafond de la grande salle que Hermione partit pour la tour Serdaigle au côté de son partenaire d'étude, Harry Potter, qui depuis peu semblait avoir _tout le temps du monde_ pour étudier. Quand Harry faisait-il ses vrais devoirs ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ils étaient faits, peut-être par des elfes de maison pendant que Harry dormait.

Presque toutes les paires d'yeux de la grande salle leur tombèrent dessus lorsqu'ils passèrent les imposantes portes du réfectoire, des portes qui ressemblaient plus aux portes de siège d'un château qu'à une cloison que les élèves devraient avoir à traverser après leur dîner.

Ils sortirent sans dire un mot et marchèrent jusqu'à ce que le lointain babillage des conversations estudiantines se soit fondu dans le silence ; puis ils allèrent un peu plus loin dans les couloirs de pierre avant que Hermione ne parle enfin.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Harry ?"

"Fais quoi ?" dit le Survivant d'un ton absent comme si son esprit avait été tout à fait ailleurs, absorbé par des choses immensément plus importantes.

"Je veux dire pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur as pas juste dit _non_ ?"

"Eh bien," dit Harry alors que leurs chaussures battaient les dalles d'un pas léger, "je ne peux pas m'amuser à dire 'non' à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'interroge au sujet de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Par exemple imagine que quelqu'un me demande : 'Harry, c'est toi qui as fait la blague avec la peinture invisible ?', que je réponde : 'non', puis que la même personne me dise : 'Harry, est-ce que tu sais qui a joué avec le balais volant de l'attrapeur Gryffondor ?' et que je dise : 'Je refuse de répondre à cette question', ça vendrait plutôt la mèche."

"Et c'est pour _ça_," dit Hermione avec précaution, "que tu as dit à tout le monde..." Elle se concentra et essaya de se souvenir des mots exacts, "...que si, hypothétiquement, il y _avait_ une conspiration, tu ne pouvais ni confirmer ni infirmer que le véritable chef de cette conspiration était le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, et qu'à vrai dire tu ne pouvais même pas admettre qu'une conspiration existait et que les gens devraient donc arrêter de te poser des questions à ce sujet."

"Ouaip," dit Harry Potter avec un léger sourire. "Ça leur apprendra à prendre les scénarios hypothétiques trop au sérieux."

"Et tu _m'as_ dit de ne répondre à rien -"

"Ils ne te _croiraient_ peut-être pas si tu le niais," dit Harry. "Donc il vaut mieux ne rien dire, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'ils te prennent pour une menteuse."

"Mais -" dit Hermione, désemparée, "mais - mais maintenant les gens croient que je _fais_ des choses pour le compte de Salazar Serpentard !" La façon dont ceux de Gryffondor l'avaient regardée - la façon dont ceux de _Serpentard_ l'avaient regardée -

"Ça fait partie de la condition de héros," dit Harry. "Tu as vu ce que le _Chicaneur_ dit sur _moi_ ?"

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione imagina ses parents lisant un article de journal à son sujet sauf qu'au lieu de parler de sa victoire nationale au concours d'orthographe ou de n'importe lequel des autres moyens par lesquels elle s'était imaginée finir dans le journal, le gros titre disait : "DRACO MALFOY TOMBE ENCEINTE DE HERMIONE GRANGER".

Ça suffisait à vous faire réfléchir à deux fois à l'idée de se lancer dans une carrière d'héroïne.

La voix de Harry devint un peu plus formelle. "En parlant de ça, Mlle Granger, comment va votre dernière quête ?"

"Eh bien," dit Hermione, "à moins que le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard ne surgisse _vraiment_ et qu'il ne nous dise où trouver les brutes, je ne pense pas que nous allons avoir beaucoup de chance." Non que cela la désolasse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et vit que le garçon l'observait d'un regard particulièrement intense.

"Tu sais, Hermione," dit le garçon d'une voix basse comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne d'autre au monde ne l'entendrait, "je pense que tu as raison, je pense que certains se font beaucoup plus aider que d'autres pour devenir des héros. Et _je_ ne pense pas non plus que ce soit juste."

Et Harry attrapa les robes de sorcières de Hermione au-dessus de son bras, la poussa dans un couloir transversal à celui dans lequel ils marchaient, la bouche de Hermione béate de surprise lorsque la main de Harry sortit sa baguette, puis ils longèrent la courbure du couloir tandis que Harry pointait sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient et disait "_Quietus_" d'une voix basse, puis un moment plus tard, dans l'autre direction, "_Quietus_" à nouveau.

Le garçon inspecta les alentours, pas seulement les côtés mais aussi vers le plafond et vers le plancher.

Puis il mit une main dans sa bourse et dit : "Cape d'Invisibilité".

"_Ehhhhh_ ?" dit Hermione.

Harry extrayait déjà des replis de tissu noir scintillant de l'appareil en peau de Moke. "Ne t'inquiète pas," dit le garçon avec un petit sourire, "elles sont tellement rares que personne n'a prit la peine d'inventer un règlement pour les interdire..."

Puis Harry tendit le maillage de soie noir et dit, d'une voix étrangement cérémonieuse : "Je ne te donne pas, mais je tauprête, ma cape, à Hermione Jean Granger. Protège-la bien."

Elle regarda la soie scintillante de la cape, le tissu qui avalait toute la lumière qu'il recevait hormis la lueur d'étranges petits reflets, un tissu si parfaitement noir qu'on aurait dû voir de la poussière ou des peluches ou _quelque chose_ mais non, plus on le regardait plus on avait le sentiment que ce qu'on voyait n'était tout simplement pas là, mais alors on clignait des yeux et c'était juste une cape noire.

"Prends-la, Hermione."

Sans même penser, Hermione tendit la main pour se saisir du tissu ; et juste à l'instant où son cerveau s'éveilla et qu'elle commença à retirer sa main, Harry lâcha la cape qui commença à tomber, si bien que Hermione s'en saisit par réflexe. À l'instant où ses doigts touchèrent et tinrent la cape elle sentit une secousse intangible la traverser, comme la première fois qu'elle avait tenu sa baguette ; c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était mis à chanter d'une voix extrêmement faible à l'arrière de son crâne.

"C'est un de mes objets de quête, Hermione," dit Harry d'une voix douce. "Elle appartenait à mon père et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais remplacer en cas de perte. Ne la prête à personne, ne la montre à personne, ne dis à personne qu'elle existe... mais si tu veux l'emprunter un moment, viens me voir et demande-la moi."

Hermione arracha enfin ses yeux à la contemplation des replis noirs sans profondeur et regarda de nouveau Harry.

"Je ne peux pas -"

"Bien sûr que tu peux," dit Harry. "Parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien de juste au fait que j'ai trouvé ceci emballé dans du papier cadeau dans une boîte un matin, à côté de mon lit, et... pas toi." Harry marqua une pause songeuse. "À moins que tu _n'aies_ reçu ta propre cape d'invisibilité, auquel cas, oublie ce que j'ai dit."

Puis ce que _cape d'invisibilité_ impliquait lui vint enfin à l'esprit et elle pointa un doigt choqué vers Harry, même s'ils étaient maintenant suffisamment près pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entièrement étendre son bras, et sa voix s'éleva à un niveau d'indignation considérable lorsqu'elle dit : "Alors c'est _comme ça_ que tu as disparu du placard à potions ! Et cette fois où -" et elle resta en suspens, parce que même _avec_ une cape d'invisibilité elle ne voyait toujours pas comment Harry avait...

Harry se lustra les ongles sur sa robe avec une nonchalance étudiée et dit : "Eh bien, tu savais qu'il devait y avoir _un_ truc, non ? Et maintenant l'héroïne va mystérieusement savoir où et quand trouver les brutes - exactement comme si elle les avait entendues tout planifier, même si est _impossible_ qu'une personne de son âge soit _capable _de devenir invisible pour les espionner."

Il y eut une pause, un silence.

"Harry -" dit-elle. "Je - je ne suis plus sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée de combattre des brutes."

Les yeux de Harry restèrent braqués sur les siens. "Parce que d'autres filles pourraient se faire mal ?"

Elle hocha seulement la tête.

"C'est _leur_ choix, Hermione, tout comme c'est le tien. _J'ai_ décidé de ne pas faire le choix évidemment stupide que tout le monde fait dans les livres, de ne pas essayer de te garder à l'abri, protégée et incapable, ce qui t'aurait mise très en colère contre moi, et tu m'aurais repoussé, serais partie seule, aurais fait face à encore plus d'ennuis, aurais héroïquement surmonté tes obstacles, après quoi j'aurais eu mon épiphanie et j'aurais compris que bla bla bla et cetera. Je sais comment cette partie de l'histoire de ma vie se déroule alors je la saute. Si je peux prédire ce que je vais penser plus tard, autant que je le pense maintenant. Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne devrais pas non plus étouffer _tes_ amies pour les garder à l'abri. Dis leur juste à l'avance que ça va horriblement mal tourner et ce de façon tout à fait prévisible et que si elles veulent quand même être des héroïnes malgré ça alors d'accord."

C'était pendant des moments comme celui là que Hermione se demandait si elle allait _jamais_ s'habituer à la façon de penser de Harry. "Harry, je ne veux vraiment," sa voix buta pendant une seconde, "vraiment, _vraiment_ pas qu'il leur arrive du mal ! Surtout à cause de quelque chose que j'ai commencé !"

"Hermione," dit Harry avec sérieux, "je suis assez certain que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne vois pas de scénario plausible qui serait _pire_ pour elles, à long terme, que de _ne rien faire_."

"Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose de _grave_ ?" dit Hermione. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge; elle se souvint de capitaine Ernie racontant comment Harry avait juste regardé droit dans les yeux d'une brute pendant que celle-ci tordait son doigt en arrière, avant que le professeur Chourave n'arrive pour le sauver ; et une autre pensée suivit celle-ci, une pensée pour Hannah et ses mains délicates avec ses ongles qu'elle peignait précautionneusement d'un jaune Poufsouffle chaque matin, mais imaginer la suite lui fut alors interdit. "Et alors - alors elles ne feront plus jamais rien de courageux, plus jamais -"

"Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça," dit Harry d'un ton ferme. "Même si tout tourne atrocement mal, je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça dans l'esprit humain. Ce qui est important c'est qu'elles se voient comme des gens capables de dépasser leurs limites. Essayer et avoir mal ne peut pas être pire pour quelqu'un que d'être... _coincé_."

"Et si tu as _tort_, Harry ?"

Harry se tut un moment, puis il haussa les épaules d'un air un peu triste et dit "Et si j'ai raison ?"

Hermione rabaissa les yeux vers le maillage posé noir sur sa main. De l'intérieur, la cape était étrangement douce et pourtant ferme contre sa paume, comme si la cape avait essayé de donner un câlin rassurant à sa main.

Puis elle releva le bras, tendit la cape à Harry.

Harry ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre.

"Je -" dit Hermione. "Enfin, merci, merci beaucoup, mais je dois encore y réfléchir, alors tu peux la reprendre pour l'instant. Et... Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit bien _d'espionner_ les gens -"

"Même pas des brutes, pour sauver leurs victimes ?" dit Harry. "_Je_ n'ai jamais été brutalisé, mais j'ai participé à une simulation réaliste et ça n'était pas très agréable. As-tu jamais été brutalisée, Hermione ?"

"Non," dit-elle d'une petite voix, et elle continua de tendre sa cape d'invisibilité à Harry.

Il reprit enfin sa cape - elle eut un léger sentiment de perte lorsque la chanson inaudible disparut de l'arrière de son crâne - et commença à enfoncer le matériau noir dans sa bourse.

Après que la bourse eut mangé le dernier morceau de tissu, Harry se détourna de Hermione pour aller briser la barrière de silence -

"Et, euh," dit Hermione. "Ce n'est pas _la_ Cape d'Invisibilité quand même ? Celle qu'on a vue à la bibliothèque à la page dix-huit de la traduction par Paula Vieira du _Parchemin Illustré des Objets Perdus_ de Gottschalk ?"

Harry se retourna vers elle, un léger sourire sur le visage, et dit exactement du même ton de voix qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt avec les autres élèves au dîner : "Je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer que je possède des objets magiques dotés d'incroyables pouvoirs."

* * *

><p>Cette nuit, après être entrée dans son lit, Hermione essayait encore de prendre une décision. Sa vie avait été plus simple pendant le dîner, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas <em>eu<em> de moyen efficace de trouver des brutes ; et maintenant il lui fallait à nouveau choisir, pas pour elle cette fois mais pour ses amis. Elle voyait continuellement en pensée le visage ridé de Dumbledore et la douleur qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait masquée, et elle entendait la voix de Harry qui lui disait : "C'est leur choix, Hermione, tout comme c'est le tien."

Et sa main continuait de se remémorer la sensation de la cape contre ses doigts, la repassait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il y avait dans cette sensation quelque chose de puissant qui contraignait ses pensées à y revenir, ainsi qu'à la chanson qu'elle avait entendue / pas entendue quelque part dans son esprit et dans sa magie, une chanson maintenant redevenue silencieuse.

Harry avait parlé à la cape comme si celle-ci était une personne, il lui avait dit de bien prendre soin de Hermione. Harry avait dit que la cape avait appartenu à son père, qu'il ne pourrait pas la remplacer si elle était perdue...

Mais... Harry ne ferait pas _vraiment_ ça, si ?

De juste _donner_ l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort, créées des siècles avant Poudlard ?

Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle se sentait flattée mais cela allait _loin_ au-delà de la flatterie, jusqu'à lui faire se demander ce qu'elle représentait exactement aux yeux de Harry.

Peut-être Harry était-il le genre de personne qui aimait prêter d'anciens artefacts magiques perdus à _tous ceux_ qu'il considérait comme des amis, mais -

Mais quand elle songeait à _quelle_ partie de sa vie Harry disait avoir sauté, la partie où il essayait de la maintenir en sécurité...

Hermione leva les yeux vers le plafond du dortoir de Serdaigle. Quelque part à côté de son lit, Mandy et Su parlaient. Elle avait monté le niveau du sortilège de silence pour ne pas entendre les mots exacts mais elle pouvait toujours percevoir leur léger murmure ; il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à dormir dans une pièce avec d'autres filles. Elle savait que Harry gardait son propre sortilège de silence au niveau maximum.

Elle commençait à se demander si, peut-être, Harry...

Vous savez...

S'il _l'aimait _bien.

Hermione mit longtemps à s'endormir cette nuit-là.

Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin il y avait un petit bout de parchemin qui dépassait de sous son oreiller et sur lequel était écrit : _À dix heures et demie tu trouveras une brute dans la quatrième coursive à gauche du couloir qui mène à la salle des potions - S._

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, lorsque Hermione entra dans la grande salle, son estomac était rempli de papillons aussi grands que des Hippogriffes, et elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle ferait alors même qu'elle s'approchait de table où Serdaigle prenait son petit déjeuner.<p>

Elle vit qu'il y avait une place vide à côté de Padma. Ce serait l'endroit où s'asseoir si elle décidait d'en parler à Padma puis demander à Padma de le dire à Daphné et à Tracey.

Hermione marcha vers la place vide à côté de celle de Padma.

Des mots attendaient dans sa gorge, _Padma, j'ai reçu un message mystérieux_...

Et elle pouvait sentir un immense mur de brique à l'intérieur d'elle qui empêchait les mots de sortir. Elle mettrait Hannah, Susan et Daphné en _danger_. Elle persuaderait, elle les prendrait la main et entraînerait vers le danger. Ce serait Mal.

Ou elle pourrait juste essayer de s'occuper des brutes elle-même sans rien dire à ses amis, et il était tout à fait évident que ça aussi, ce serait Mal.

Hermione savait qu'elle faisait face à un Dilemme Moral, exactement comme tous ces sorciers et ces sorcières dont elle avait lu les histoires. Seulement dans les histoires, les gens avaient toujours un _bon_ choix et un mauvais choix, pas deux mauvais, ce qui en l'occurrence semblait un peu injuste. Mais sans qu'elle sache comment, elle avait la sensation - peut-être cela venait-il du ton sur lequel Harry parlait toujours de la façon dont les livres d'Histoire les verraient - qu'elle faisait face à une décision Héroïque, et que toute sa vie pouvait partir dans une direction ou dans une autre selon ce qu'elle décidait là, maintenant, _ce matin_.

Hermione s'assit à la table sans regarder d'un côté ni de l'autre, se contentant de fixer l'assiette et les couverts comme si des réponses avaient été cachées à l'intérieur en réfléchissant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, et quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit la voix de Padma chuchoter, presque au creux de son oreille : "Daphné dit qu'elle sait où trouver une brute à dix heures et demie aujourd'hui."

* * *

><p>Foutues.<p>

Selon Susan Bones, elles étaient toutes foutues.

Tantine lui racontait parfois des histoires qui commençaient comme ça, des histoires de gens qui faisaient quelque chose qu'ils _savaient_ être stupide, et les histoires finissait généralement avec quelqu'un qui se retrouvait complètement _foutu_ à terre, sur les murs, et sur les chaussures de Tantine.

"Hé, Padma," marmonna Parvati, sa voix à peine audible par-dessus les légers impacts de huit filles marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de potions, "t'sais pourquoi Hermione a soupiré toute la matinée -"

"On se tait !" siffla Lavande, le dur chuchotement bien plus puissant que le marmonnement de Parvati. "On ne sait jamais quand le Mal écoute !"

"_Shhh !_" dirent trois autres filles encore plus fort.

Absolument, totalement, extrêmement foutues.

Alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la quatrième coursive à gauche de la salle de potions, là où l'informateur mystérieux de Daphné avait dit que les brutalisations auraient lieu, les huit filles ralentirent, le bruit de leurs pas devint plus doux, et le général Granger fit enfin le geste qui signifiait _Halte, je vais voir_.

Lavande leva alors une main et, quand Hermione se fut tournée pour la regarder, Lavande, l'air perplexe, pointa un doigt vers le couloir, se désigna elle-même, puis essaya d'exprimer quelque chose que Susan ne comprit pas -

Le général Granger secoua la tête et à nouveau, cette fois avec des mouvements plus lents et plus exagérés, fit le signe pour _Halte, je vais voir_.

Lavande, l'air encore plus perplexe, pointa vers l'endroit d'où elles venaient et de son autre main fit le geste de rebondir.

Maintenant tout le monde avait l'air encore plus perplexe que Lavande et Susan songea avec aigreur que manifestement, une heure de pratique deux jours plus tôt ne suffisait pas à se souvenir d'un nouvel ensemble de signaux codés.

Hermione pointa vers Lavande, puis vers le sol sur lequel elle se tenait, l'expression de son visage rendant limpide le sens voulu : _Tu. Reste. Ici._

Lavande hocha la tête.

_Doom doom doom_, les mots de la marche de la légion du Chaos revinrent à l'esprit de Susan, _doom doom doom doom doom doom..._ [NdT: jeu de mot difficile à traduire, _doomed_ peut vouloir dire 'foutu']

Hermione fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit un petit bâton muni d'un miroir et d'un oculaire. Très doucement, oh si doucement, la Serdaigle avança vers le mur jusqu'à l'endroit où la coursive s'ouvrait vers un couloir et fit dépasser juste le bout de l'oculaire au-delà de l'angle.

Puis un peu plus.

Puis un peu plus.

Puis le général Granger fit précautionneusement passer sa tête.

Elle se retourna alors, hocha la tête et fit le geste pour _suivez-moi_.

Susan se sentit un peu mieux alors qu'elle s'avançait. Apparemment, la partie du Plan qui disait qu'elles devaient arriver une demi-heure avant les brutes avait marché. Peut-être n'étaient-elles que _légèrement_ foutues ?

* * *

><p>À dix heures vingt-neuf, presque à l'heure pile, la brute arriva. Si quiconque avait été présent pour l'entendre - même si le couloir était apparemment vide - cette personne aurait entendu les chaussures de la brute produire un fort cliquetis dans le couloir principal, entrer dans la coursive, marcher vers l'endroit où la coursive prenait son premier tournant, passer ce tournant, puis s'arrêter, assez surprise de constater que cette coursive se terminait maintenant par un solide mur de brique là où il n'y en avait eu aucun auparavant.<p>

Puis la brute haussa les épaules et se détourna tout en se penchant pour observer le couloir principal derrière l'angle.

Après tout, on _était_ à Poudlard.

Derrière les cloisons métamorphosées à la hâte dotées de l'apparence d'un mur de brique, les filles attendaient ; sans parler, sans bouger, sans presque respirer, mais en regardant à travers les trous qu'elles avaient laissé dans les cloisons.

Susan put sentir une contraction de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses orteils lorsque la brute entra dans son champ de vision. Le garçon semblait être en septième année, voir même _plus vieux_, ses robes étaient brodées de vert au lieu du rouge qu'elles avaient espéré, il avait des _muscles _et, après regardé un peu plus longtemps, Susan se rendit compte que sa posture révélait qu'il était un _duettiste_.

Puis elles entendirent toutes le son d'autres pas qui s'approchaient dans le couloir. Les Gryffondor et Serpentard de quatrième année venaient de sortir de leur cours de potions.

Le crépitement des pieds passa, diminua et s'estompa, et la brute ne fit rien. L'espace d'un instant Susan se sentit soulagée -

Puis un autre groupe de bruit de pas plus petit approcha.

La brute ne fit toujours rien et les pas s'en allèrent.

Cela se produisit plusieurs fois encore.

Puis, alors qu'approchait un dernier ensemble de pas faiblement audible, les sept filles entendirent la voix de la brute qui disait, claire, froide et basse : "_Protego_".

Quelqu'un _s'étrangla_ alors, mais celle-ci le fit heureusement très très doucement. Si elles ne pouvaient même pas l'atteindre -

Susan se rendit compte que les brutes apprenaient _déjà_. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la S.P.E.H.S. soit capable de faire ça très souvent avant que les brutes ne comprennent - mais - Hermione avait déjà vaincu trois brutes - et la veille, l'école avait bourdonnée de spéculations quant au fantôme de Salazar Serpentard -

_Il nous attend !_

Susan aurait dû murmurer d'abandonner, d'annuler le plan, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire passer le message à -

"_Silencio_," dit la brute d'une voix douce et mesurée, baguette pointée vers le couloir, la brume bleue de son sortilège de bouclier chatoyant autour de lui. "_Accio_ victime."

Lorsque le garçon en quatrième année entra dans leur champ de vision, il pendait à l'envers, comme si une main invisible le tenait en l'air par une jambe, et ses robes bordées de rouge commençaient à glisser le long de ses cuisses et à révéler son pantalon. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait en vain ; aucun son ne sortait.

"J'imagine que tu te demandes ce qui se passe," dit le Serpentard en septième année d'une voix basse et froide. "Ne t'en fais pas. C'est tellement simple que même un Gryffondor pourrait comprendre."

Sur ce, le Serpentard serra son poing et l'envoya avec force dans le ventre du Gryffondor. Le corps du garçon convulsa désespérément mais toujours aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche

"Tu es ma victime," dit le Serpentard plus âgé. "Je suis une brute. Je vais te battre. Et on verra si quelqu'un m'en empêche."

C'est alors que Susan comprit que c'était un piège.

Et presque au même instant sonna le puissant et aigu cri d'une jeune fille qui hurlait : "_Arrête, malfaisant ! Finite Incantatem !_"

_Lavande,_ songea Susan avec angoisse. La Gryffondor s'était portée volontaire pour faire diversion pendant que les autres l'attaqueraient par derrière au moment où la brute ne s'y attendrait pas, voilà ce qu'avait été le plan, sauf que maintenant -

"Au nom de Poudlard," s'écria la voix de Lavande, même si elles ne pouvaient pas la voir, "et au nom des héroïnes de par le monde, je t'ordonne de lâcher ce IIIIIIHHH !"

"_Expelliarmus,_" dit la brute. "_Stupéfix. Accio _héroïne stupide."

Lorsque Lavande flotta jusqu'à leur champ de vision, pendue un pied et inconsciente, Susan eut la berlue ; la fille était habillée d'une jupe or et pourpre vif et d'un chemisier à la place de ses robes de Poudlard habituelles.

La brute jetait aussi un regard étrange au corps renversé de la fille, et il dirigea alors sa baguette vers elle, dit : "_Finite Incantatem_," mais les vêtements ne changèrent pas.

Puis la brute haussa les et épaules et, toujours face à Lavande et non pas face au garçon suspendu, il ramena son poing en arrière -

"_Lagann !_" s'écrièrent cinq voix, et cinq spirales vertes jaillirent de cinq baguettes à travers cinq trous dans le faux mur, et un instant plus tard la voix de Hermione hurla : "_Stupéfix !_"

Cinq spirales vertes se fracassèrent inutilement sur le nuage bleu et le rayon rouge de Hermione rebondit sur ce même nuage et frappa le garçon en quatrième année qui eut une convulsion puis devint immobile.

Et la brute de septième année se retourna avec un sourire lugubre tandis que les filles de première année hurlaient et chargeaient.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Susan s'ouvrirent grand et elle roula immédiatement loin de l'endroit du sol où elle avait été étendue, ses poumons toujours en feu et son tout son corps encore douloureux comme si on l'avait frappée, la bataille n'avait progressé que de quelques secondes à ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, le corps de Hannah tombait et son bras était toujours tendu en direction de Susan, "<em>Glisseo !<em>" hurla Hermione, mais le garçon plus âgé fit un grand geste de baguette vers le sol, créant une traînée verte et lumineuse qui perturba visiblement le sortilège de Hermione et en fit une douche d'étincelles bleu-blanches, puis presque dans le même mouvement la brute dit : "_Stupéfix !_" et Hermione fut projetée en arrière, alors Susan fit appel à toute la magie qui lui restait et elle hurla _"Innerver_ !" vers le corps de Hermione alors même que la brute se tournait vers elle, baguette pointée de nouveau vers elle, puis Padma hurla "_Prismatis !_" juste avant que la brute ne hurle "_Impedimental !_", la sphère arc-en-ciel se forma _autour de la brute_ et le Serpentard vacilla lorsque son propre sort fut renvoyé vers lui, mais un instant plus tard la baguette de ce dernier se retourna et le toucha, et la sphère prismatique de Padma éclata alors comme une bulle de savon, tranchée par la baguette de la brute, et "_Innerver_ !" hurla Parvati en direction du corps de Hannah, et Tracey et Lavande hurlèrent au même instant : "_Wingardium Leviosa !_" -

* * *

><p>Hannah Abbott leva sa baguette d'une main qui tremblait d'épuisement, elle n'avait même plus assez de magie pour un seul <em>Innerver<em> à présent.

Le reste de la coursive était silencieux, des corps étaient éparpillés au sol, Padma, Tracey, Lavande, Hermione et Parvati en tas contre un mur, Susan debout, pétrifiée à mesure qu'elle découvrait la scène avec impuissance, même le corps du Gryffondor était étalé au sol, immobile (Hermione l'avait réveillé et il s'était battu mais ça n'avait pas suffit.)

Ça avait été une très courte bataille.

La brute souriait encore et les seuls signes d'épuisement étaient une ondulation dans l'iridescence bleue qui l'entourait et quelques perles de sueur sur son front.

La brute leva son bras, essuya la sueur et avança jusqu'à elle comme un Moremplis qui aurait pris forme humaine.

Hannah se retourna et fuit, des hurlements réprimés dans sa gorge qui s'étranglait, elle sprinta dépassa les cloisons en faux mur de brique tombées au sol, elle courut le long de la coursive aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, zigzaguant au maximum -

Juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse l'angle de la coursive, la voix de la brute dit : "_Cluthe !" _et d'horribles crampes traversèrent ses jambes, elle tomba, glissa et frappa sa tête contre le mur, sauf qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la douleur de l'impact, car elle avait commencé à hurler à cause de ses muscles qui s'entortillaient -

La brute approchait encore, Hannah le vit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle approchait lentement, toujours avec cet effrayant sourire.

Elle fit une roulade en dépit de la douleur, alors que les muscles de ses jambes se nouaient l'un autour de l'autre, elle roula jusque derrière l'angle de la coursive et cria : "_Vas-t-en !_"

"Je ne pense pas," dit la brute, sa voix grave et effrayante, semblable à celle d'un homme adulte, très proche.

La brute passa l'angle et Daphné Greengrass enfonça sa Très Ancienne Lame directement dans son entrejambe.

Il y eut une flash de lumière qui éclaira tout le couloir -

* * *

><p>C'est en silence que les sept filles quittèrent le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, laissant l'une des leurs sur un lit d'hôpital.<p>

La guérisseuse avait dit que Hannah irait très bien d'ici trente cinq minutes, les muscles déchirés étaient simples à rapiécer.

Daphné s'était chargée des explications et selon elle, Hannah avait eu une mésaventure avec son sortilège de course à pied, ce qui lui avait occasionné des crampes aux jambes. Madame Pomfresh leur avait jeté un regard sévère mais n'avait pas discuté, bien que le sortilège soit environ six ans au-dessus de leur niveau actuel.

Madame Pomfresh avait aussi donné à Daphné une potion pour pallier à son état d'épuisement magique absolu et l'avait prévenue de ne jeter aucun sortilège pendant les trois prochaines heures. Cet épuisement était officiellement dû aux efforts répétés de Daphné pour lancer _Finite_ sur les jambes de Hannah plutôt qu'à la Très Ancienne Lame qui avait fait utilisé toute la magie de Daphné pour pouvoir briser le _Protego_.

Les autres avaient décidé de ne pas mentionner les ecchymoses sous leur robe jusqu'à avoir trouvé des aînées qui pourraient lancer _Episkey_. Il y avait des limites aux talents de persuasion de Daphné.

Tout s'était joué sur bien trop peu de choses, songea Susan, bien d'œileu. Si la brute avait ne serait-ce que jeté un coup d'oeil derrière l'angle - si elle avait prit un moment pour relancer son sortilège de bouclier -

"On devrait arrêter," dit Susan dès qu'elles furent hors de portée d'oreille du bureau de la guérisseuse. "On devrait arrêter de faire ça."

Et alors, bien qu'elles aient été censées voter pour ce genre de chose, elles se tournèrent toutes vers le général Granger.

Le général Soleil ne sembla pas remarquer qu'on la regardait et continua, le regard braqué vers l'avant.

Après un moment, Hermione Granger, d'une voix un peu pensive et un peu triste, dit : "Hannah a dit qu'_elle_ ne voulait pas qu'on s'arrête. Je ne sais pas si ce serait juste qu'on aie... moins de courage _pour_ elle qu'elle n'en a elle-même."

Toutes les autres filles hochèrent la tête, hormis Susan.

"Je pense que le pire est arrivé," dit Parvati. "Et on sait le gérer. On vient de le prouver."

Susan ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne pensait pas que hurler à s'en faire éclater les poumons au sujet de leur stupidité flagrante et du fait qu'elles étaient FOUTUES serait persuasif. Et elle ne pouvait pas juste _quitter_ les autres filles non plus. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être maudit par le zèle, pourquoi fallait-il que les Poufsouffles soient _loyaux_ en plus de tout le reste ?

"Au fait, Lavande," dit Padma. "Par les sous-vêtements de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu _portais_ là bas ?"

"Mon costume d'héroïne," dit la Gryffondor.

Daphné parla d'une voix lasse, sans tourner la tête, en continuant de marcher d'un pas laborieux : "C'est le costume du soldat de Gryffondor dans la pièce _Les Chroniques des Soldats Lunariens_."

"Tu l'as métamorphosé ?" dit Parvati d'un ton perplexe. "Mais la brute t'a lancé _Finite_ -"

"Nan !" dit Lavande. "C'est _réel_, j'ai juste métamorphosé mon costume en un t-shirt et une jupe normaux _avant_ comme ça j'avais juste à me lancer _Finite_ après avoir vu la brute. Tu veux avoir le tien, Parvati ? Katarina et Joshua m'ont fait le mien hier pour douze Mornilles, ils sont en sixième année -"

"Je pense," dit le général Granger avec prudence, "que cela nous donnerait à toutes l'air un peu idiotes."

"Eh bien," dit Lavande, "on devrait voter pour savoir si on -"

"Je pense," dit le général Granger, "que peu importe ce que _vous _votez, je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être vue avec un de ces costumes sur le dos -"

Susan ignora son argument. Elle essayait de trouver une technique pour qu'elles soient moins foutues.

* * *

><p>Toute la grande salle se tut, même si ce ne fut que pour un instant, lorsque les sept filles entrèrent pour le déjeuner.<p>

Puis les applaudissements commencèrent.

Ils étaient épars, ce n'était pas un applaudissement massif au démarrage synchronisé. Nombre d'entre eux venaient de la table Gryffondor, moins de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et aucun de Serpentard.

Daphné sentit son visage se pincer. Elle avait _espéré_ - enfin, peut-être qu'après qu'elles aient trouvé une brute Gryffondor à arrêter et un Serpentard à sauver, ses camarades Serpentard se rendraient compte -

Elle regarda la table Poufsouffle.

Neville Londubat applaudissait mains haut au-dessus de la tête mais il ne souriait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait entendu pour Hannah, ou peut-être qu'il se demandait pourquoi Hannah n'était pas là.

Puis, pas tout à fait capable de s'en empêcher, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table d'honneur.

Le visage du professeur Chourave était ridé d'inquiétude. Elle et le professeur McGonagall penchaient leur tête vers le directeur, qui avait un air solennel, et leurs lèvres bougeaient rapidement. Le professeur Flitwick avait l'air plus résigné qu'autre chose et Quirrell, visage flasque, buvait sa soupe à cuillerées tremblantes tenues par un poing serré.

Le professeur Rogue avait les yeux braqués sur -

_Elle ?_

Ou - Hermione Granger, juste à côté ?

Un fin et discret sourire passa sur le visage du maître des potions, il leva les mains, les rapprocha l'une de l'autre dans un geste qui était trop lent pour être un véritable applaudissement, puis il revint à son assiette en ignorant les conversations qui l'entouraient.

Daphné sentit un petit frisson descendre le long de son échine et elle se dirigea hâtivement vers la table Serpentard. Susan, Lavande et Parvati se détachèrent du groupe et se rendirent aux tables Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, de l'autre côté de la grande salle.

L'événement eut lieu lorsqu'elles passèrent la partie de la table Serpentard où s'asseyait leur équipe de Quidditch.

C'est à ce moment que Hermione trébucha soudain, _avec force_, comme si on lui avait balayé les pieds, elle s'affala dans l'espace entre Marcus Flint et Lucian Bole et il y eut un triste petit plouf lorsque son visage atterrit dans l'assiette de steak et de purée de pommes de terre de Flint.

Tout sembla alors avoir lieu bien trop vite, ou peut-être que c'était Daphné qui pensait trop lentement, quand Flint laissa échapper un mugissement indigné, repoussa Hermione d'une main et la jeta vers la table Serdaigle où elle rebondit contre le dos d'un étudiant et alla s'effondrer sur le sol -

Le silence se répandit par vagues.

Hermione se releva en poussant sur le sol mais ne se remit pas tout à fait sur pied, Daphné pouvait voir que tout son corps tremblait, que son visage était encore couvert de purée et de morceaux de steak épars.

Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla, personne ne bougea. Comme si personne dans la grande salle ne pouvait imaginer plus que Daphné ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Puis la puissante voix de Flint, la voix du capitaine Serpentard qui beuglait des ordres sur le terrain de Quidditch, dit avec un grondement menaçant : "Tu as gâché ma nourriture, fillette."

Un autre moment de silence figé. La tête de Hermione - Daphné pouvait la voir trembler - se retourna pour regarder le capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard.

"Présente-moi des excuses," dit Flint.

Harry Potter commença à se lever de la table Serdaigle puis s'arrêta soudain à mi-parcours, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose -

Puis cinq autres personnes se levèrent à la table Serdaigle.

Toutes l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se leva, leurs baguettes apparurent dans leurs mains, et les élèves se levèrent alors à la table Gryffondor et à la table Poufsouffle, et sans réfléchir Daphné regarda la table d'honneur et vit que le directeur était toujours assis et qu'il regardait, qu'il ne faisait que regarder, Dumbledore _se contentait de regarder_, une main ouverte comme pour retenir le professeur McGonagall - dans une seconde quelqu'un allait crier un sortilège et il serait trop tard, _pourquoi le directeur ne faisait-il rien -_

Et une voix dit : "Je vous présente mes excuses."

Daphné se retourna, abasourdie, la bouche béante.

"_Récurvite_" dit la voix mielleuse, et la purée disparut du visage de Hermione, révélant une expression de surprise sur le visage de la Serdaigle lorsque Draco Malfoy s'approcha, rengaina sa baguette puis posa un genoux à terre et lui offrit sa main.

"Navré pour tout ceci, Mlle Granger," dit la voix polie de Draco Malfoy. "Je suppose que quelqu'un s'est crû drôle."

Hermione prit la main de Draco et Daphné comprit soudain ce qui allait se produire -

Mais Draco Malfoy _ne laissa pas_ Hermione se lever à moitié avant de la laisser retomber par terre.

Il la mit juste sur pieds.

"Merci," dit Hermione.

"De rien," dit Draco d'une voix forte, sans regarder autour de lui, où les quatre maisons de Poudlard le regardaient dans un état de stupéfaction absolue. "Souvenez-vous juste qu'être rusé et ambitieux ne signifie pas qu'on se comporte forcément comme d'une façon pareille."

Puis il revint à sa place sur le banc Serpentard et s'assit comme s'il ne venait pas - comme s'il ne venait pas juste - _juste de_ -

Hermione se rendit à la place libre la plus proche sur le banc Serdaigle et s'assit.

Plusieurs personnes, assez lentement, se rassirent.

"Daphné ?" dit Tracey. "Tu vas bien ?"

* * *

><p>Le cœur de Draco tambourinait dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il se demandait si celui-ci n'allait pas exploser dans une gerbe de sang, comme avec ce sortilège qu'Amycus Carrow avait un jour utilisé sur un bébé chien.<p>

Le visage de Draco demeura parfaitement neutre car il savait (on le lui avait fait rentrer dans le crâne encore et encore) que s'il montrait le moindre signe de ce qu'il ressentait à ses camarades, ceux-ci le réduiraient en miettes comme un essaim d'Acromentules.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier auprès de Harry Potter, de planifier, juste l'instant où il s'était rendu compte que le moment de commencer à sauver la réputation de Serpentard était _maintenant_.

De tous côté de la longue table Serpentard, des visages en colère regardaient Draco.

Mais les visage perplexes étaient en surnombre.

"D'accord, j'abandonne," dit un garçon de sixième année que Draco ne reconnut pas, assit en face de lui, deux places sur la droite. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Draco ?"

Même si sa bouche était très sèche, Draco ne déglutit pas. Cela aurait été un signe de peur. Au lieu de cela, il prit une bouchée de carottes, qui étaient l'aliment le plus humide sa son assiette, mâcha et avala tout en réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible.

"Tu sais," dit Draco, d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'il en était capable - alors que son cœur battait encore plus fort dans sa poitrine, alors que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler et l'écoutait - "il y a _probablement_ un moyen de donner encore plus mauvaise réputation à Serpentard qu'en attaquant huit filles de première années des quatre maisons qui travaillent ensemble pour arrêter les brutalisations, mais je ne le _trouve_ pas. Là, on tire bénéfice des agissements de Daphné."

Les visages qui étaient perplexes le demeurèrent.

"Quoi ?" dit le garçon en sixième année, et "Attends, _quel_ bénéfice ?" dit une fille en cinquième année assise à sa gauche.

"Ça donne une bonne réputation à Serpentard," dit Draco.

Les Serpentard autour de lui jetaient des regards mi-interloqués mi-moqueurs, comme s'il venait d'essayer de leur expliquer ce qu'était l'algèbre.

"Auprès de _qui _?" dit le garçon en sixième année.

"Mais tu viens d'aider une _Sang-de-Bourbe_," dit la fille en cinquième année. "Comment est-ce que _ça_ c'est censé nous donner une bonne réputation ?"

La gorge de Draco se clôt. Son cerveau vivait un hideux dysfonctionnement qui l'empêchait de trouver autre à répondre que la vérité -

Puis : "C'est probablement une sorte de plan incroyablement malin que Malfoy prépare," dit un garçon en cinquième année. "Vous savez, comme dans _La Tragédie de Light_, où tous les revers font en fait partie du plan. Et ça finit avec la tête de Granger au bout d'une pique et personne pour le soupçonner."

"_Ça_, ça se tient," dit quelqu'un plus loin vers l'autre bout de la table, et il y eut de nombreux hochements de tête.

* * *

><p>"Est-ce que <em>tu<em> sais ce que le boss prépare ?" marmonna Vincent à voix basse.

Gregory Goyle ne répondit pas. Dans son esprit, il pouvait entendre très distinctement la voix de son maître qui disait : _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je crois à tout ça_, le jour où la rumeur disant que Salazar Serpentard montrait à Potter et à Granger où trouver des brutes avait commencé.

"M. Goyle ?" chuchota Vincent.

Les lèvres de Gregory Goyle formèrent les mots : _Oh, non, _mais aucun son ne sortit.

* * *

><p>Hermione était partie en avance du déjeuner ce jour là, pour une raison ou une autre elle n'avait pas eu faim. Ces quelques secondes d'horrible humiliations avaient continué de brûler dans son esprit, encore et encore, la sensation de son visage pressé contre la purée, puis d'être envoyée en l'air, puis la voix du Serpentard qui disait : "Présente-moi tes excuses"... ça avait peut-être été la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait eu envie de <em>haïr<em> quelqu'un. Le garçon qui l'avait projetée (on lui disait qu'il s'appelait Marcus Flint), et aussi cette personne qui avait lancé le sortilège de trébuchement... elle avait sentit, pendant un moment horrible, qu'elle voulait dire à Harry que s'il commençait à être _créatif_ pour son compte, elle n'y opposerait aucune objection.

Elle n'était pas sortie de la grande salle depuis plus d'une minute lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de pieds qui couraient derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Daphné qui fonçait dans sa direction.

Et elle écouta ce que son soldat Soleil avait à dire...

"Tu ne _comprends pas_ ?" dit la voix de Daphné qui était à peine au-dessous d'un glapissement. "Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est gentil avec toi qu'il veut être ton ami ! C'est _Draco Malfoy !_ Son père est un Mangemort, tous les parents de tous ses amis sont des Mangemorts - Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, _tous les gens qui l'entourent_, tu comprends ? Ils méprisent _tous_ les nés-Moldus, ils veulent que les gens comme toi _meurent_, ils pensent que tu n'es bonne qu'à être _sacrifiée_ pour d'horribles rituels noirs ! Draco est le _prochain Lord Malfoy_, il a été éduqué depuis la naissance pour te haïr et pour _mentir_ !" Les yeux gris-vert de Daphné demandaient farouchement un assentiment ou le signe d'une compréhension.

"Il -" dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Elle se souvint du toit, de l'horrible secousse lorsqu'elle avait commencé à tomber, de la main de Draco Malfoy qui avait attrapé la sienne et qui l'avait serrée si fort qu'elle en avait ensuite eu des ecchymoses. Elle avait dû lui demander deux fois avant qu'il ne la laisse enfin tomber. "Peut-être que Draco Malfoy n'est pas comme eux -"

Le chuchotement de Daphné était presque un cri. "S'il ne finit _pas_ par t'infliger dix fois pire que ce qu'il a fait pour t'aider, sa _vie_ est finie, tu comprends ? Je veux dire que Lucius Malfoy le _déshériterait_, au sens propre ! T'sais quelles sont les chances qu'il ne soit _pas_ en train de préparer quelque chose ?"

"Faibles ?" dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

"_Zéro !_" siffla Daphné. "Je veux dire _aucune_ ! Je veux dire _moins_ que zéro ! Je veux dire que les chances sont tellement faibles que tu ne les trouverais pas avec trois sortilèges d'agrandissement et un sortilège de Montre-Moi et - et - une ancienne carte et un prophète centaure ! Tout le monde à Serpentard sait qu'il fomente quelque chose contre toi et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le soupçonne, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il avait dirigé sa baguette vers toi juste avant que tu ne trébuches - tu ne comprends pas ? _Tout ça fait partie du plan de Malfoy !_"

* * *

><p>Draco s'assit et mangea son steak au chou-fleur rôti et à la sauce Ashwinder (qui n'était pas faite à partir de vrais œufs Ashwinder et avait exactement le goût du feu) en essayant de ne pas rire et de ne pas pleurer non plus.<p>

Il avait _entendu parler_ du concept de déni plausible mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point c'était important jusqu'au jour où il avait découvert que les Malfoys n'en avaient pas du tout.

"Tu veux connaître mon plan ?" dit Draco. "_Voilà_ mon plan. Je ne vais _rien faire_ cette fois et comme ça la _prochaine_ fois que les gens penseront que je fomente quelque chose, ils n'en seront pas certains."

"Euh..." dit le garçon en cinquième année. "Je ne pense pas que je te crois, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air assez fourbe pour être ça -"

"C'est ce qu'il _veut_ que tu penses," dit la fille en cinquième année.

* * *

><p>"Albus," dit Minerva d'un ton menaçant, "avez-vous <em>planifié<em> tout cela ?"

* * *

><p>"Allons, si <em>j'avais<em> claqué des doigts sous la table, je ne te le _dirais_ pas -"

* * *

><p>La main tremblante du professeur de Défense fit retomber sa cuillère dans sa soupe.<p>

* * *

><p>"Comment ça, <em>on vous a piégées ?<em>" dit Millicent. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le lit de Daphné après être venues là directement après le déjeuner dans la grande salle. "Avec mes yeux de voyante capables de voir à travers le Temps lui-même, je vous ai vues _gagner_."

Daphné fixa Millicent de ses yeux de simples mortels qui se trouvaient être fort plissés : "Ce garçon nous _attendait_."

"Ben ouais !" dit Millicent. "Tout le monde sait que vous faites la chasse aux brutes !"

"Hannah s'est prise un sortilège vraiment douloureux en plein visage," dit Daphné. "Elle a dû aller voir un guérisseur, Millicent ! En tant qu'amie, tu aurais dû me _prévenir _!"

"Écoute, Daphné, je te l'ai _dit_, -" la Serpentard s'interrompit, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, puis elle dit : "je veux dire, je t'ai dit que ce que je vois _doit_ se produire. Si j'essaie de le changer, si _quiconque_ essaie de le changer, des choses vraiment terribles, atroces, pas bien, extrêmement mauvaises auront lieu. Et ensuite ça se produira _quand même_. Si je vois que tu vas te faire frapper, je ne _peux pas_ te le dire parce que tu _essaieras_ de l'éviter, et _alors_ -" Millicent se tut.

"Et alors ?" dit Daphné d'un ton sceptique. "Par exemple, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je n'y vais tout simplement pas ?"

"Je ne _sais_ pas !" dit Millicent. "Mais comparé à ça, se faire manger par des Moremplis ressemble probablement à une partie de plaisir !"

"Écoute, même moi je sais que les prophéties ne marchent pas comme ça," dit Daphné, puis elle marqua une pause. "En tout cas elles ne marchent pas comme ça dans les pièces de théâtre..." Il fallait convenir qu'il existait toutes sortes de tragédies ou essayer d'éviter la prophétie la _déclenchait_, ou d'autres où au contraire, le fait d'essayer de les _suivre_ était la seule raison qui les faisait se produire. Mais il était _possible_ de s'arranger pour que les prophéties se déroulent à votre avantage si vous étiez assez malin et si quelqu'un de suffisamment amoureux de vous pouvait prendre votre place, et avec assez d'efforts il était possible de carrément briser une prophétie... mais après tout, les voyantes des pièces ne se souvenaient jamais de ce qu'elles avaient vues...

Millicent dut remarquer l'hésitation de Daphné car elle commença à prendre un peu d'assurance. "Eh bien," dit Millicent d'une voix sèche, "ce n'est pas une pièce ! Écoute, je te dirai si je vois une bataille facile ou une bataille difficile. Mais c'est _tout_ ce que je peux faire, tu comprends ? Et si je dis 'difficile', tu ne _peux pas_ être absente ! Ou - ou -" les yeux de Millicent remontèrent dans ses orbites et elle entonna d'une voix creuse : "_Ceux qui tentent de tromper leur destin connaîtrons des tristes et sombres fins -"_

* * *

><p>Le professeur Chourave secoua la tête, le visage pincé.<p>

"Mais -" dit Susan. "Mais vous avez aidé _Harry Potter_ cette fois-là -"

"Et l'on m'a _clairement_ fait comprendre," dit le professeur Chourave d'une voix qui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un utilisait un sortilège de rétrécissement pour lui serrer la gorge, "que c'était le travail du professeur Rogue et pas le mien de faire régner l'ordre dans la maison Serpentard - mademoiselle Bones, _s'il vous plaît_, vous n'avez pas à _faire_ ça si -"

"Si, je _dois_ le faire," dit Susan avec tristesse. "Je suis une Poufsouffle, on doit être loyaux."

* * *

><p>"Un parchemin mystérieux sous ton oreiller ?" dit Harry Potter en relevant les yeux dans le renfoncement où ils étaient assis et étudiaient. Les yeux verts du garçon se plissèrent. "Il ne venait pas du père noël ?"<p>

Silence.

"Alors," dit Hermione, "je ne vais _pas_ te poser de question, tu ne vas _rien_ me dire et on va _tous les deux_ faire comme si tu n'avais jamais dit ça et que je n'étais pas au courant -"

* * *

><p>Susan s'approcha de la table dès que la fille plus âgée se retrouva seule et jeta un regard autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne dans la salle commune Poufsouffle ne regardait (comme sa tante le lui avait enseigné, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas évident qu'elle vérifiait).<p>

"Hé, Susie," dit la Poufsouffle en septième année. "Est-ce que tu as déjà besoin de plus de -"

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler en privé un moment ?" dit Susan.

* * *

><p>Jaime Astorga, Serpentard en septième année et jusqu'à récemment considéré comme un petit arriviste prometteur sur la scène des duettistes junior se tenait droit comme un piquet dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, dents serrées très fort et de la sueur dans le dos.<p>

"Je me souviens clairement," dit le directeur de sa maison d'une voix traînante et pleine d'ironie, "vous avoir prévenu, ainsi que nombre d'entre vous ce matin même, qu'il y avait certaines filles de première année qui pourraient s'avérer agaçantes si un combattant se montrait _imprudent_ et se permettait d'être _pris par surprise_."

Le professeur Rogue déambulait lentement autour de lui.

"Je -" dit Jaime alors que de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il savait à quel point c'était ridicule, à quel point c'était une excuse pathétique. "Monsieur, elles n'auraient pas dû être capables de -" une fille de première année n'aurait pas dû être capable de briser son _Protego_, peu importe le sortilège ancien qu'elle maniait - Greengrass avait dû recevoir de _l'aide_ -

Mais il était très clair que son directeur de maison n'allait pas croire ça.

"Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord," murmura Rogue d'un ton bas, emplit de menace. "Elles n'auraient pas dû. Je commence à me demander si M. Malfoy, quelles que soient ses manigances, n'a pas raison, Astorga. Ça ne peut qu'être mauvais pour la réputation de Serpentard si nos combattants, plutôt que de faire montre de leur force, perdent face à de petites filles !" la voix de Rogue avait monté d'un ton. "Il est heureux que vous ayez eu le bon goût d'être vaincu par une petite fille elle-même venue de Serpentard, sans quoi je vous aurais moi-même enlevé des points !"

Les poings de Jaime Astorga se contractèrent contre ses hanches mais il ne trouva rien à répondre.

Il fallut longtemps avant que Jaime Astorga soit autorisé à être excusé auprès de son directeur de maison.

Et ensuite, seuls les murs, le plancher et le plafond furent témoin du sourire de Severus Rogue.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, Draco reçut la visite de la chouette de son père, Tanaxu, qui n'était pas verte uniquement parce que les chouettes vertes n'existaient pas. Le mieux que Père avait pu trouver était une chouette aux ailes de l'argent le plus pur, aux yeux verts étincelants et au bec aussi pointu et cruel que les crocs d'un serpent. Le parchemin enroulé autour de la jambe de Tanaxu était court et allait droit au but :<p>

_Mon fils, que fais-tu ?_

Le parchemin que Draco renvoya était tout aussi court et disait :

_J'essaie de mettre au fin au mal commis contre la réputation de Serpentard, père._

En autant de temps qu'il fallait à une chouette pour voler de Poudlard au manoir Malfoy puis d'en revenir, la chouette familiale porta un nouveau message à Draco, et celui-ci disait seulement :

_Que fais-tu vraiment ?_

Draco regarda le parchemin qu'il avait déroulé de la jambe de la chouette. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il le tenait à la lumière de son feu de cheminée. Cinq mots gravés d'une encre noire n'auraient pas dû être plus effrayants que la mort.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Père savait exactement combien de temps un message mettait à aller du manoir à Poudlard et à en revenir ; il saurait si Draco avait différé sa réponse afin de rédiger un mensonge méticuleux.

Mais Draco attendit encore jusqu'à ce que sa main cesse de trembler avant d'écrire sa réponse, la seule réponse dont il pensait que Père pourrait l'accepter :

_Je me prépare à la prochaine guerre_.

Draco enroula le parchemin autour de la jambe de la chouette, l'attacha, et envoya Tanaxu voler hors de sa chambre à travers les couloirs de Poudlard et dans la nuit.

Il attendit, mais aucune réponse ne vint.


	73. AS, Le Sacré et le Profane, pt 8

_Le trait de feu rouge atteignit Hannah en plein visage, la renversa pieds par-dessus tête et envoya sa tête percuter le mur de pierre où sa figure pâle sembla demeurer un instant, encadrée par des mèches de cheveux châtain-or voletantes avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol dans un désordre de robes au moment où la troisième et ultime volée de spirales vertes étincelantes abattaient le sortilège de protection de leur ennemi._

Les jours de mars défilaient, peuplés de cours magistraux, d'étude, de devoirs, de petits déjeuners, de déjeuners et de dîners.

_Le Gryffondor les regarda fixement, chaque ligne de son corps tendue, son visage révélant un effort silencieux ; et ses mains relâchèrent alors leur prise serrée sur le revers du petit Serpentard et il s'en fut sans que quiconque ne dise un mot (enfin, Lavande faillit dire un mot : sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de l'indignation, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de déclamer son discours - mais heureusement Hermione le remarqua et fit le geste qui voulait dire LA FERME)_

Et il y avait le sommeil, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas parce que dormir semblait parfaitement normal qu'il fallait l'oublier.

"_Innerver !" dit la jeune voix de Susan Bones, les yeux de Hermione s'ouvrirent grand, ses lèvres aspirèrent l'oxygène dans une grande bouffée, ses poumons lui semblèrent lourds comme si un immense poids était posé sur sa poitrine. À côté d'elle, Hannah se relevait déjà, la tête entre les mains, grimaçante. Daphné les avait prévenues que ce serait un combat 'difficile', ce qui avait suscité une certaine trépidation chez Hermione, et d'ailleurs chez toutes les filles. Sauf peut-être chez Susan qui était arrivée à l'heure dite du rendez-vous, avait marché à côté d'elles sans parler et avait combattu la brute de septième année jusqu'à être la dernière debout. Peut-être le Gryffondor avait-il été réticent à se battre contre la dernière fille des Bones, ou peut-être Susan avait-elle seulement été très chanceuse ; quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Hermione avait essayé de se redresser, elle s'était rendue compte que sa poitrine lui semblait lourde parce qu'en effet, un corps assez grand était étendu sur elle._

Et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier la magie, même si la durée totale pendant laquelle vous lanciez des sortilèges ne représentait qu'une toute petite partie de votre journée. C'était là l'objet même de Poudlard, après tout.

"_D'accord, et si on se promenait sur des skateboards ?" dit Lavande. "On pourrait aller de lieu en lieu plus vite qu'en marchant. Et on aurait l'air vraiment cool sur des skateboards, les outils Moldus ne sont peut-être pas aussi rapides que les balais mais ils ont plus de style - on devrait voter -"_

Et vous occupiez le temps restant selon vos penchants naturels : ragots sur les flirts des élèves plus âgés, ou livres et séances de travail.

_Hermione tendit une main tremblante pour ramasser son exemplaire de _Poudlard : Une Histoire_ qui était tombé au sol, le livre rassurant à seulement quelques pas de là où elle s'était retrouvée étendue après que la fille plus âgée en robe rouge se soit "cognée" contre elle, la projetant vers un mur. Puis la sorcière Gryffondor était partie sans un regard en arrière, seulement un "Salazar et sa -" et un mot qui faisait plus mal à Hermione que tout ce que les Serpentard pouvaient dire sur les Sang-de-Bourbe ; 'Sang-de-Bourbe' n'était qu'un étrange terme sorcier mais Hermione connaissait le mot que la Gryffondor avait prononcé. Cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal à chaque fois et, étrangement, encore plus quand cela venait de Gryffondor, de ceux qui étaient _censés _être les gentils._

Harry avait réparti huit de ses soldats chaotiques entre les autres armées, comme on le lui avait ordonné ; il avait volontairement abandonné _deux_ lieutenants chaotiques : il avait envoyé Dean Thomas à l'armée Dragon et avait échangé Seamus Finnigan contre Blaise Zabini, dont Harry avait dit qu'il était "sous-exploité" à Soleil. Lavande avait fait le choix de rejoindre la majorité de la S.P.E.H.S. chez Soleil et Tracey avait décidé de rester avec Chaos.

"_Alors tu peux jouer de tes charmes auprès du général Potter ?" dit Lavande alors que Hermione tentait d'ignorer la présence des deux filles du mieux qu'elle pouvait. "Franchement Tracette, je pense que notre général Soleil l'a bien attrapé entre ses fils maintenant - tu aurais plus de chances en essayant de persuader Hermione d'avoir un de ces, tu sais, 'arrangements à trois' -_

Personne n'avait encore compris ce que Malfoy trafiquait.

"_Certain ?" dit Harry Potter d'un ton quelque peu réticent. "Tu sais qu'un rationaliste n'est jamais certain de rien, Hermione, pas même que deux et deux font quatre. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lire l'esprit de Malfoy, et même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas savoir qu'il n'est pas un Occlumens parfait. Tout ce que je peux te dire, en me basant sur ce que j'ai observé chez lui, c'est qu'il est bien plus plausible, contrairement à ce que Daphné Greengrass en pense, qu'il essaie vraiment de montrer un voie meilleure à Serpentard. On devrait... on devrait vraiment essayer de suivre son mouvement, Hermione."_

(Bon, Harry semblait penser que Draco Malfoy était un type bien. Mais le problème, c'était que Harry avait aussi tendance à faire confiance au professeur Quirrell).

* * *

><p>"Professeur Quirrell," dit Harry, "la haine que la maison Serpentard développe à l'encontre de Hermione Granger m'inquiète."<p>

Ils étaient assis dans le bureau du professeur de Défense, Harry assis aussi loin que possible du bureau du professeur (et même alors, la sensation d'un désastre imminent était présente), et la bibliothèque vide encadrait toujours le crâne dégarni du professeur Quirrell. La tasse en équilibre sur la cuisse de Harry était remplie du thé obscur, chinois et probablement cher du professeur Quirrell, et le fait que Harry ait dû consciemment décider de le boire en disant long sur la façon dont il s'était mis à réfléchir ces derniers temps.

"Et ceci me concerne pour quelle raison ?" dit le professeur Quirrell en sirotant son thé.

"Oui, eh bien," dit Harry, "je vais juste ferme les yeux sur - oh, professeur Quirrell, arrêtez ça, _vous_ avez comploté pour rétablir la réputation de Serpentard depuis au moins le premier vendredi de cette année."

Peut-être y avait-il eu l'ombre d'un sourire aux bords de ces lèvres fines et pâles, mais peut-être pas. "Je pense que la maison Serpentard finira par s'en tirer assez bien, M. Potter, quel que soit le sort réservé à cette fille. Mais je dois admettre que les perspectives actuelles ne sont pas favorables à votre jeune amie. Les brutes de deux maisons, nombre d'entre elles dotées de familles puissantes et bien entourées, voient Mlle Granger comme une menace contre leur réputation et comme un affront à leur fierté. Aussi puissant que soit ce motif de lui faire du mal, il ne tient pas la comparaison face à la jalousie brute des Gryffondor qui voient une étrangère obtenir les lauriers de l'héroïsme dont ils rêvent depuis l'enfance." Le sourire sur les lèvres du professeur Quirrell était maintenant certain, bien que léger. "Et il y a ceux de Serpentard qui entendent dire que le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard les a abandonnés en faveur d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me demande si vous pouvez même concevoir, M. Potter, comment de tels gens peuvent réagir à cela ? Ceux qui n'y croient pas tueraient Mlle Granger avec joie pour lui faire payer cette insulte. Quant à ceux qui, au fond, dans quelque endroit secret de leur esprit, se demandent si ça ne pourrait pas être _vrai_... leur état panique intérieure est à peine envisageable." Le professeur Quirrell sirota calmement son thé. "Lorsque vous aurez plus d'expérience, M. Potter, vous verrez ce genre de conséquence avant l'exécution de vos plans. En l'état, vous êtes desservi par votre choix d'ignorer tous les aspects de la nature humaine que vous trouvez déplaisants."

Harry sirota son thé.

"Ah..." dit Harry. "Professeur Quirrell... aidez-moi ?"

"J'ai déjà offert mon aide à Mlle Granger," dit le professeur Quirrell, "dès que j'ai prévu ce qui allait se produire. Mon élève m'a dit en termes polis de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires. Non que je m'attende à ce qu'elle vous réponde autre chose. Comme je n'ai que peu à gagner ou à perdre dans cette affaire, je ne compte guère insister sur ce point." Le professeur de Défense haussa les épaules, sa tasse stable, tenue exactement comme il le fallait. "Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, M. Potter. Mlle Granger est entourée d'une effervescence émotionnelle mais elle est moins en danger que vous ne l'imaginez. Lorsque vous serez plus âgé, vous apprendrez qu'avant toute autre chose, la décision la plus courante qu'un individu prend est celle de ne rien faire."

* * *

><p>L'enveloppe que le système Serpentard avait livrée à Daphné au déjeuner n'était pas signée, comme toujours ; le parchemin enclos indiquait une heure, un lieu et, simplement : "<em>Difficile<em>."

Ce n'était pas un problème pour Daphné. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Millicent n'avait semblé regarder ni Tracey ni elle de tout le déjeuner. Elle avait juste gardé ses yeux braqués vers son assiette et s'était contenté de manger. Daphné n'avait pu voir Millicent lever les yeux qu'une seule fois, vers la table Poufsouffle, avant de les rabaisser rapidement, même si elle avait été trop loin pour voir l'expression du visage de Millicent puisque cette dernière s'était assise très à l'écart de Tracey et Daphné.

Elle avait réfléchi à cela pendant le déjeuner, saisie par d'une nausée plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant et qui l'avait poussée à arrêter de manger après avoir fini la moitié du premier plat.

_Ce que je vois doit se produire... comparé à ça, se faire manger par des Moremplis ressemble à une partie de plaisir..._

Ce ne fut pas une décision consciente, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que les Serpentard étaient censés faire, aucun bénéfice personnel ne fut soupesé.

Au lieu de ça -

Daphné dit à Hannah, à Susan et à tout le monde que son informateur l'avait prévenu que le prochain ennemi allait viser les Poufsouffle en particulier et qu'il avait l'intention de prendre le risque de subir le courroux des professeur, de _vraiment_ faire mal à Hannah ou à Susan, genre _sérieusement_, et que ces deux là devraient rester à l'écart cette fois-ci;

Hannah avait accepté de rester à l'écart.

Susan avait -

* * *

><p>"<em>Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<em>" s'écria le général Granger, bien ce fut une sorte de cri et de chuchotement mêlés.

Le visage rond de Susan ne changea pas d'expression, comme si la Poufsouffle avait soudain développé le genre d'air compassé que la mère de Daphné utilisait. "Je suis là, vraiment ?" dit Susan d'un ton calme.

"_Tu avais dit que tu ne viendrai pas !_"

"J'ai dit ça ?" dit Susan. Elle faisait tourner sa baguette d'une main, nonchalamment, appuyée contre le mur de pierre du couloir où elles attendaient, ses cheveux châtain-rouge toujours parfaitement disposés autour des bordures jaunes de ses robes de sorcière. "Je me demande pourquoi. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas que Hannah se fasse des idées. Loyauté Poufsouffle, tout ça."

"Si tu ne pars pas," dit le général Soleil, "j'ordonnerai une annulation de la mission et nous retournons _toutes_ à nos devoirs, Mlle Bones !"

"_Hé !_" dit Lavande. "On n'a pas voté pour -"

"Ça me va," dit Susan, qui regardait fixement l'autre bout du couloir, là où il débouchait sur la grande pièce dallées où on leur avait dit qu'elles trouveraient la brute. "Je resterai là toute seule alors."

"Pourquoi -" dit Daphné. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Si j'essaie de changer ça, si _quiconque _essaie de changer ça, des choses vraiment terribles, atroces, pas bien, extrêmement mauvaises se produiront. Et alors ça aura lieu quand même._... "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

"Ça ne me ressemble pas," dit Susan. "Je sais. Mais -" elle haussa les épaules. "Les gens ne se ressemblent pas tout le temps, tu sais."

Elle plaidèrent.

Elles supplièrent.

Susan ne parlait même plus, elle ne faisait que regarder, attendre.

Daphné pleurait presque, elle continuait à se demander si elle était la _cause_ de tout cela, si essayer de changer le destin avait _empiré _les choses -

"Daphné," dit Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, "vas chercher un professeur. Cours."

Daphné pivota sur ses talons et partit à toute vitesse vers l'autre bout du couloir pierreux, puis elle comprit, se retourna et revint voir toutes les autres filles qui l'avaient regardée partir, sauf Susan, et Daphné, avec l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir, dit : "Je ne peux pas..."

"_Quoi ?_" dit Hermione.

"Parfois ça devient pire quand on essaie de lutter," dit Daphné. C'était ce qui arrivait parfois dans les pièces.

Hermione la regarda fixement puis dit : "Padma."

L'autre Serdaigle s'arracha sans discuter. Daphné la regarda partir, sachant que Padma ne courait pas aussi vite qu'elle, se demandant à présent si cela s'avérerait peut-être être la _seule_ raison pour laquelle l'aide allait arriver trop tard...

"Les brutes sont là," dit Susan d'un ton laconique. "Oh, elles ont un otage."

Elles tournoyèrent de concert, regardèrent, et virent -

_Trois _brutes plus âgées qu'elles, les yeux de Daphné reconnurent Reese Belka, qui était un lieutenant de haut rang dans l'une des armées de septième année, Randolph Lee, qui était numéro deux du club de duel de Poudlard, et pire que tout, Robert Jugson III, en sixième année, dont le père était presque certainement un Mangemort.

Ils étaient tous les trois entourés de sortilèges de protection qui formaient des nuages bleus scintillants sous une surface de rubans d'autres couleurs et qui laissaient parfois voir des facettes externes, des boucliers à plusieurs couches, comme s'ils s'attendaient à se battre contre des duettistes expérimentés et qu'ils avaient fait les efforts adéquats pour s'y préparer.

Et derrière eux, attachée et soutenue par des cordes lumineuses, Hannah Abbott. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la panique, sa bouche bougeait, mais elles ne pouvaient rien entendre à cause du _Quietus_ qu'elles avaient lancé plus tôt.

Puis Jugson fit un geste désinvolte de la main et les cordes lumineuses firent voler Hannah vers elles, il y eut un petit 'pop' lorsque le corps de Hannah franchit la barrière de silence, mais la baguette de Susan était déjà pointée vers Hannah et cette dernière marmonna : "_Wingardium Leviosa_" -

"_Courez !_" s'écria Hannah alors qu'elle se faisait doucement descendre jusqu'au sol.

Mais le couloir derrière et devant elles étaient maintenant obstrué par un champ gris lumineux, un sortilège de barrière que Daphné ne reconnut pas.

"Ais-je besoin d'expliquer ce dont il s'agit ?" dit Lee d'un ton faussement jovial. Le duettiste en septième année avait un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. "Eh bien, juste au cas où, bande de petites gueuses, et cela vous inclut, Mlle Greengrass, vous avez causé suffisamment de problèmes et vous avez assez menti. Nous avons amené votre jeune amie juste pour nous assurer que tout le monde sache que nous vous avons toutes eues - même si j'imagine que l'autre Serdaigle se cache dans un coin ou est accrochée quelque part au plafond ? Eh bien, peu importe. Ceci est votre -"

"Assez parlé," dit Robert Jugson III, "c'est l'heure d'avoir mal," et il leva sa baguette : "_Cluthe !_"

Susan leva immédiatement la sienne, dit : "_Prismatis !_", et une petite sphère arc-en-ciel apparut en l'air presque au même instant, une barrière si dense et lumineuse qu'elle demeura intacte même lorsque le sortilège de Jugson la frappa et rebondit vers Belka dont la baguette alla écraser le projectile noir ; puis un moment plus tard la brume multicolore fut partie.

Les yeux de Daphné s'écarquillèrent pendant quelques secondes ; elle n'avait jamais pensé à utiliser une sphère prismatique comme _ça_ -

"Jugsy chéri ?" dit Belka. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un sourire vicieux. "Je pensais qu'on en avait parlé. D'abord on les bat, _ensuite_ on joue."

"S-s'il vous plaît," dit Hermione Granger d'une voix défaillante, "laissez-les partir - je, je, je promets que je -"

"Oh, vraiment," dit Lee avec agacement. "Es-tu sur le point de proposer de te rendre si on les laisse partir ? On vous a déjà _toutes_, tu sais."

Jugson sourit alors. "Ça pourrait être amusant," dit le Mangemort de sixième année d'un ton à la fois doux et menaçant. "Et si tu léchais mes chaussures, Sang-de-Bourbe, pour qu'_une_ de tes amies puisse partir ? Choisis celle que tu aimes le plus, les autres souffriront."

"Nan," dit la jeune voix de Susan Bones, "aucune chance que ça arrive," et d'un geste trop rapide pour être ne serait-ce que suivi du regard, la Poufsouffle se jeta sur le côté au moment même où un tir d'étourdissement pourpre fusait de la baguette de Belka ; Daphné put à peine _voir_ le mouvement lorsque Susan sembla entrer en collision avec le mur du couloir, rebondir comme s'il avait été en caoutchouc, et que ses jambes s'écrasèrent dans le _visage_ de Jugson, sans traverser le bouclier mais le sixième année s'effondra en arrière sous la puissance l'impact, et Susan suivit le mouvement, son pied s'écrasa sur le bras armé du garçon et fut de nouveau repoussé par le bouclier, puis Lee hurla alors "_Elmekia !_" mais Parvati hurla "_Prismatis !_" et le mur arc-en-ciel apparut, mais le rayon bleu le traversa comme s'il n'avait pas été là et manqua Susan de quelques centimètres, puis il y eut un tourbillon de mouvement que Daphné ne put suivre durant lequel les pieds de Belka furent balayés mais la sorcière plus âgée se releva juste d'une roulade et alors -

Daphné les vit venir, ses lèvres commencèrent à dire "_Pris -_" mais il était déjà trop tard.

Trois projectiles étincelants se fracassèrent en même dans Susan, qui avait eu baguette levée comme si elle aurait pu les contrer, et il y eut un éclair blanc lorsque les sortilèges touchèrent le bois enchanté mais les jambes de Susan furent alors prises de convulsions qui l'envoyèrent voler vers le mur. Sa tête heurta celui-ci avec un étrange son de craquement et Susan fut alors étendue, immobile, sa tête formant un angle visiblement étrange par-rapport au reste de son corps, sa baguette toujours serrée dans sa main tendue.

Il y eut un instant de silence glacial.

Parvati fonça vers l'endroit où Susan était étendue, pressa son pouce contre le poignet de Susan, là où l'on aurait pu sentir son pouls, puis, lentement, en tremblant, elle se leva, yeux écarquillés -

"_Vitalis revelio_," dit Lee alors même que Parvati ouvrait la bouche, et le corps de Susan fut entouré d'une lueur rouge et chaude. Le septième année souriait vraiment à présent. "Probablement juste une juste clavicule brisée, je dirais. Bien essayé, cela dit."

"Merlin ce qu'il _sont_ rusés," dit Jugson.

"Vous m'avez eue pendant quelques secondes, mes chéris." La septième année ne souriait pas du tout.

"_Tonare !" _s'écria Daphné en levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et en se concentrant avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie. "_Rava calvaria ! Lucis -_"

Elle ne vit même pas le sortilège qui l'abattit.

* * *

><p>Hermione sentit l'Innerver qui la réveilla et par quelque choix stratégique intuitif elle ne se releva <em>pas<em> immédiatement d'une roulade ; ça avait été une bataille sans espoir et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais son instinct lui disait que bondir sur ses pieds ne serait pas une bonne décision.

Hermione entrouvrit à peine les yeux et les fins rayons de lumière qui entrèrent lui montrèrent Parvati qui reculait face aux trois brutes, et c'était la dernière fille debout que Hermione pouvait apercevoir.

Ses yeux lui montrèrent aussi Tracey, tombée non loin d'elle. Hermione avait encore sa baguette en main, aussi, en espérant éperdument que la Serpentard ferait montre de plus de jugeote qu'à l'habitude, Hermione mut sa baguette aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait et quasiment sans bouger les lèvres murmura : "Innerver."

Hermione sentit que le sortilège avait fonctionné mais Tracey ne bougea pas. Hermione espéra que c'était parce que Tracey se montrait rusée et attendait de...

Que _pouvaient_-elles faire ?

Elle l'ignorait, et la panique, qui avait patienté pendant le combat, commençait à la dévorer de l'intérieur maintenant qu'elle était immobile, qu'elle essayait de penser, qu'elle pouvait voir que c'était absolument sans espoir.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd, et même si cela s'était passé hors de son champ de vision, elle sut que Parvati était tombée.

Un moment de silence vint puis s'en fut.

"Et maintenant, quoi ?" dit le garçon à la voix douce-effrayante.

"Maintenant on réveille la Sang-de-Bourbe," dit la voix précise du garçon à la voix cérémonieuse-effrayante, "et on découvre qui est _vraiment_ derrière ça, pas le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard."

"Non mes chéris," dit la voix angélique-effrayante de la fille, "_d'abord_, nous les attachons toutes _très_ soigneusement -"

Et il y eut alors un son d'éclair et tonnerre, les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher et dans son champ de vision maintenu élargi elle vit le garçon doux-effrayant convulser sous l'impact d'arcs d'énergie jaune qui se déversaient sur lui tels d'immenses vers étincelants. Sa baguette bondit hors de sa main et il s'effondra sur le sol, agité de soubresauts, et un moment plus tard il était immobile.

"Toutes les autres dorment, maintenant ?" dit une voix. "Bien."

Susan Bones se leva non loin de là où le garçon doux-effrayant s'était tenu, le cou toujours étrangement tordu. Puis elle fit le geste de s'assouplir la nuque, un mouvement circulaire désinvolte, et sa tête fut de nouveau droite.

La première année au visage dodu se tenait face aux deux dernière brutes, une main sur la hanche.

Elle souriait.

Et était entourée d'un nuage à facettes bleuâtre.

"Polynectar !" cracha la fille-brute.

"_Polyfluis Reverso !_" rugit le dernier garçon-brute.

Sa baguette éructa quelque chose qui ressemblait au reflet d'une écharpe -

Qui passa sans rencontrer de résistance à travers le nuage qui entourait Susan -

Pendant un instant, cette dernière luit d'une étrange couleur miroir, comme un reflet d'elle-même -

Puis la lueur s'estompa.

La jeune fille se tenait toujours là, main sur la hanche.

"Faux," dit Susan.

"Et _c'est_ la vérité," continua-t-elle. "Au cas où personne ne vous l'a jamais dit -"

Dans sa main s'éleva une baguette rendue floue par le nuage bleu qui l'entourait.

"On ne touche pas aux Pouff's," dit Susan, et dans un éclair gris si puissant qu'il en fit mal aux yeux mi-clos de Hermione, la véritable bataille commença.

Elle continua un moment.

Une partie du plafond fondit.

La fille-brute tenta de déclarer une trêve, dit qu'ils allaient partir et emmener Jugson avec eux, et Susan rugit les syllabes d'un sortilège que Hermione sut être le Découragement Ignoble d'Abi-Dalzim, un sortilège illégal dans sept pays.

La fille-brute finit allongée au sol, inconsciente, impossible à réveiller ; le dernier garçon-brute avait fuit en laissant les corps de ses compagnons derrière et Susan s'appuyait contre un mur, couverte de sueur, ses robes écorchées, trempées par endroits, haletante, et serrant son épaule droite de la main gauche.

Après s'être raidie, Susan pivota pour regarder ses camarades sorcières, endormies au sol.

Enfin, elles _auraient dû_ être endormies au sol.

Lavande se rasseyait déjà, les yeux gros comme des pastèques.

"Ce..." dit Lavande.

"C'était..." dit Tracey.

"_Hein ?_" dit Hermione.

"Je veux dire, _quoi ?_" dit Parvati.

"_Génial !"_ dit Lavande.

"Oh, bon sang," dit Susan Bones. Son visage avait déjà pâli sous la sueur et cela ne faisait qu'empirer, lui donnant un air terriblement blanchâtre. "Ah... pourrais-je vous convaincre que vous venez d'halluciner tout ça ?"

Il y eut un rapide échange de regards. Hermione regarda Parvati, Parvati regarda Lavande, Lavande et Tracey échangèrent un coup d'œil.

Elles regardèrent toutes les quatre Susan et secouèrent la tête.

Et Susan s'enfuit dans le couloir à une vitesse étonnamment rapide avant que quiconque puisse dire un mot de plus.

"Non mais sérieux, c'était _quoi_ ?" dit Parvati.

"_Innerver_," dit Hermione en dirigeant sa baguette vers Daphné dont elle n'avait pu apercevoir le corps plus tôt, et Lavande pointa sa baguette vers Hannah et fit de même.

Les yeux de Hannah s'ouvrirent et elle essaya désespérément de faire une roulade pour se remettre sur pied mais elle s'effondra au sol à mi-parcours.

"C'est bon, Hannah !" dit Lavande. "On a gagné."

"On a _quoi_ ?" dit Hannah, en tas sur le sol.

Daphné n'avait pas bougé mais Hermione pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser et le rythme semblait assez normal. "Je pense qu'elle va bien," dit Hermione, "mais -" elle prit un moment pour déglutir car sa bouche était trop sèche. Les choses avaient vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ dégénéré. "Je pense qu'on devrait emmener Daphné chez Mme Pomfresh..."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, _donnez moi juste quelques minutes_ et je m'en sortirai _peut-être_," dit Parvati.

"_Pardon_, mais" dit Daphné d'un ton poli mais ferme, "comment a-t-on gagné ? Et pourquoi le plafond a-t-il l'air tout fondu ?"

Il y eut un silence.

"C'est Susan qui a fait ça," dit Tracey.

"Ouais," dit Parvati, d'une voix qui n'était que légèrement instable tout en se levant et en époussetant ses robes à bordures rouges, "il s'avère que Susan Bones est l'héritière de Poufsouffle et qu'elle a ouvert l'entrée depuis longtemps perdue de la Chambre du Dur Labeur et de la Pratique de Helga Poufsouffle."

"_Hein ?_" dit Hannah, qui se parcourait le corps pour vérifier que tous ses membres étaient encore là. "Je pensais que c'était seulement quelque chose que le professeur Chourave disait pour nous enseigner une Importance Leçon de Morale - vraiment, _Susan_ ?"

Hermione reprenait lentement ses esprits. La terreur absolue n'avait pas duré plus de trente seconde, ou du moins Hermione n'avait pas été consciente plus longtemps. "En fait," dit Hermione d'un ton circonspect, à mesure que son esprit se remettait à fonctionner, "je suis assez certaine que _c'est_ juste quelque chose que raconte le professeur Chourave, ce n'était pas dans _Poudlard : Une Histoire_ ni dans aucun autre livre que j'ai lu -"

"_C'est une double sorcière ! _" s'écria Tracey, d'une voix si aiguë qu'elle se brisa. "Mais oui ! C'en est une ! Depuis le début !"

"_Quoi ?_" hurla Parvati en se tordant pour regard Tracey. "C'est le truc le plus _dingue_ -"

"Bien _sûr_ !" dit Lavande, à présent complètement debout, commençant à sautiller sous le coup de l'excitation. "J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte !"

"Susan est une _quoi_ ?" dit Hermione.

"Une _double_ sorcière !" dit Tracey.

"Tu vois," dit Lavande en parlant très vite, "il y a toujours des histoires d'enfants nés super magiciens, capables de lancer des sortilèges que personne d'autre ne peut lancer, et qu'il y a toute une école secrète à l'intérieur de Poudlard, avec des cours qu'eux seuls peuvent voir et où eux seuls peuvent se rendre -"

"Ce sont seulement des _histoires_ !" s'écria Parvati. "Ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la vraie vie ! Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr, j'ai lu tous ces livres -"

"Une minute, s'il vous plaît," dit Hermione. Peut-être que son esprit _était_ ralenti, après tout. "Vous voulez dire que même si vous allez _déjà_ à une école magique et tout ça, vous aimeriez bien aller à une _double_ école magique ?"

Lavande la regarda d'un air perplexe. "Quoi ?" dit-elle. "Qui ne voudrait _pas_ avoir des super pouvoirs magiques en plus ? Ce serait comme d'avoir un destin incroyable et tout ! Ça voudrait dire qu'on est _spéciale_ !"

Sur ces mots, Hannah hocha la tête en les observant, allongée au côté de Daphné vers laquelle elle avait rampé afin de vérifier que ses os n'étaient pas brisés. "J'aimerais être une double sorcière," dit alors Hannah, puis, d'un ton un peu plus triste, "même si je ne crois pas que ça existe vraiment... vous avez vu Susan faire quoi exactement ? Je veux dire, vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas juste pas juste halluciné après avoir été assommées ?"

À ce stade, Hermione ne savait vraiment, vraiment plus quoi dire.

"Oh, non," dit Tracey. La Serpentard pivota et regarda l'entrée du couloir, ses robes voletant autour d'elle. "Oh non ! On doit sortir d'ici ! On doit partir avant que Susan ne revienne avec quelqu'un capable de nous lancer un sortilège de super-Oubliettes !"

"Susan ne ferait pas une chose pareille !" dit Parvati. "Même s'il y _avait_ -"

"QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?" rugit une voix suraiguë et couinante, et le professeur Flitwick déboula dans le couloir en partie fondu tel un petit paquet dangereusement comprimé de furie académique, suivi d'une Padma au visage de cendre qui haletait derrière lui.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce qui s'est <em>passé ?<em>" laissa échapper Susan face à la fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mis à part les robes écorchées et imbibées de sueur.

"Oh, excellente question !" dit l'autre Susan Bones tout en se débarrassant rapidement de ce qui restait des vêtements qu'elle avait empruntés. Un instant plus tard la fille commença à se métamorphoser en sa forme plus usuelle de Nymphadora Tonks. "Désolé mais je n'ai rien su inventer alors tu as environ trois minutes pour trouver une réponse à cette -"

* * *

><p>Comme Daphné Greengrass le fit remarquer ensuite avec quelque acerbité, l'erreur dans le plan fourbe de Hermione qui assurait que les points de maison seraient déduits de façon équitable si elles se faisaient prendre, c'était que ça ne marchait pas pour les <em>retenues<em>.

Elles s'étaient toutes mises d'accord pour se taire quant aux pouvoirs mystérieux de Susan, même Tracey après que Susan ait menacé de la super-Oublietter si elle ne promettait pas. Malheureusement, elles découvrirent au dîner non seulement que quelqu'un avait oublié de parler aux _brutes_ de leur accord, mais aussi que Susan Bones avait sacrifié son âme à de terribles pouvoirs interdits qui habitaient maintenant sa carcasse et que c'était pour ça qu'elles étaient toutes en retenue.

"Hermione ?" dit Harry Potter, assis à côté d'elle au dîner, sa voix très timide. "Ne t'offusque pas s'il te plaît, et je comprendrais si tu disais que ça n'était pas mes affaires, mais je pense de plus en plus que les choses commencent à devenir incontrôlables."

Hermione continua à d'écraser la part de gâteau au chocolat dans son assiette pour en faire une bouillie informe de gâteau et de glaçage. "Oui," dit Hermione d'une voix qui était peut-être un peu acerbe, "c'est ce que je disais au professeur Flitwick quand je m'excusais, que je savais que la situation nous avait échappée, et il a hurlé : _Vraiment, Mlle Granger, vous pensez ?_ d'un couinement tellement fort que mes oreilles ont pris feu. Je veux dire que mes oreilles ont _vraiment pris feu_. Le professeur Flitwick a dû les éteindre."

Harry s'était mis une main sur le front. "Excuse-moi," dit Harry. Son visage était parfaitement neutre. "Parfois j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à ce genre de choses. Hé, Hermione, tu te souviens de l'époque où on était jeunes et naïfs et où on pensait que le monde était un endroit plus ou moins compréhensible ?"

Hermione posa sa fourchette et le regarda un moment. "Est-ce que ça t'arrive de souhaiter être un Moldu, Harry ?"

"_Hein ?_" répondit-il. "Enfin, bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, même si j'étais un Moldu, un jour où l'autre j'aurais quand même essayé de conquérir le moooooooon-" et Hermione lui jeta un _regard_ et le garçon déglutit le mot avec hâte et dit "je veux dire _optimiser_ bien sûr, tu _sais_ que c'est ce que je veux dire, Hermione ! Là où je veux en venir c'est que ce n'est pas comme si mes _buts _seraient différents dans un cas ou dans un autre. Mais avec la magie ça va être beaucoup plus simple de faire le travail que si je n'avais eu accès qu'aux capacités moldues. Si tu y réfléchis de façon logique, c'est pour _ça_ que je vais à Poudlard au lieu de juste ignorer tout ça et d'étudier pour faire une carrière dans la nanotechnologie."

Ayant finit d'arranger sa sauce de gâteau au chocolat à sa façon, Hermione commença à y tremper ses carottes et à les manger.

"Pourquoi cette question ?" dit Harry. "Est-ce que _tu _aimerais revenir au monde moldu ?"

"Pas exactement," dit Hermione, en prenant une bouchée de carotte et de chocolat. "C'est juste que je me trouvais bizarre d'avoir _souhaité_ être une sorcière... est-ce que tu voulais être un sorcier quand tu étais petit ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit tout de suite Harry. "Je voulais aussi avoir des pouvoirs psychiques, une super-force, des os renforcés en adamantium, mon propre château volant et parfois j'étais triste de me dire que j'allais peut-être devoir me contenter d'être un scientifique célèbre et un astronaute."

Hermione hocha la tête. "Tu sais," dit-elle doucement, "je pense que les sorcières et les sorciers qui _grandissent _ici n'apprécient pas vraiment la magie à leur juste valeur..."

"Enfin, bien sûr que non," dit Harry, "c'est ce qui nous donne notre avantage. N'est-ce pas évident ? Je veux dire, franchement, j'ai trouvé ça carrément évident cinq minutes après être arrivé au Chemin de Traverse." Il y avait un air perplexe sur le visage du garçon, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle faisait attention à quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire.


	74. AS, Intensification des conflits, pt 9

Harry avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un malaise s'empare de lui, comme un grondement dans ses nerfs.

Il ne dit rien, ne leva pas la main ; le sentiment d'inconfort parlerait pour lui.

Depuis l'autre côté de la porte fermée vint un murmure qui traversa celle-ci comme si elle n'avait pas été là.

"Ce ne sont pas mes heures de bureau," dit le froid murmure, "ni l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Je vous enlève dix points Quirrell, et soyez heureux que ce ne soit pas plus."

Harry demeura calme. Traverser Azkaban avait recalibré son échelle des perturbations émotionnelles ; et perdre un point, qui s'était autrefois élevé à cinq sur dix, rampait maintenant aux environs de zéro virgule trois. La voix de Harry était tout aussi basse lorsqu'il répondit : "Vous avez énoncé une prédiction vérifiable et elle a été falsifiée, professeur. Je souhaitais uniquement noter cela."

Lorsque Harry se retourna pour partir, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et il pivota, quelque peu surpris.

Le professeur Quirrell était enfoncé dans sa chaise, tête renversée contre le dossier, et un parchemin flottait devant lui. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur le bureau aussi mollement que si elles n'avaient pas été innervées. Il aurait pu être un cadavre exception faite de ses yeux bleu glacé qui bougeaient encore, de gauche à droite, de gauche à droite.

Le parchemin disparut et fut remplacé par un autre si rapidement qu'on aurait dit que l'objet avait seulement clignoté.

Puis les lèvres bougèrent elles aussi. "Et de cela," murmurèrent-elles, "que déduisez-vous, M. Potter ?"

Harry fut secoué par l'apparence du professeur mais sa voix demeura calme lorsqu'il répondit : "Que les gens ordinaires ne font pas toujours rien et que Hermione Granger est plus menacée par la maison Serpentard que vous ne le pensiez."

Les lèvres se courbèrent imperceptiblement. "Et vous pensez donc que ma compréhension de la nature humaine a été mise en échec. Mais c'est loin d'être la seule possibilité, enfant. Voyez-vous l'autre ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils tout en regardant le professeur de Défense.

"Cela me fatigue," murmura le professeur de Défense. "Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé la réponse seul ou vous partirez." Comme si Harry avait cessé d'exister, les yeux du professeur revinrent au parchemin et l'examinèrent du même mouvement saccadé.

C'est six parchemins plus tard que Harry comprit et dit : "Vous pensez que votre prédiction a échoué parce qu'il y a un autre facteur en jeu qui n'était pas inclus dans votre modèle. Une raison pour laquelle la maison Serpentard hait plus Hermione que vous ne l'aviez perçu. Comme quand les calculs orbitaux d'Uranus faits par les scientifiques étaient faux mais que le problème ne venait pas des lois de Newton mais de leur ignorance de l'existence de Neptune -"

Le parchemin disparut et ne fut pas remplacé. La tête s'extirpa alors de son prélassement, fit face à Harry, et la voix qui parla fut basse mais pas sans timbre. "Je pense, enfant," dit le professeur avec douceur mais d'une voix qui était presque normale, "que si tout Serpentard la haïssait tant que cela, je m'en serais rendu compte. Et pourtant, trois formidables combattants de cette maison ont préféré l'action à l'inaction, et ce d'une façon à la fois risquée et coûteuse. Quelle force aurait pu les mouvoir ou diriger leur mouvement ?" La lueur bleu glacé des yeux du professeur croisèrent le regard de Harry. "Quelque main dotée d'influence au sein de Serpentard, peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, comment cette main bénéficierait-elle du mal causé à la fille et à ses partisans ?"

"Euh..." dit Harry. "Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, se sent menacé par Hermione, ou quelqu'un qui recevrait le mérite de tout malheur qui pourrait lui arriver. Je ne connais personne correspondant à ce profil, mais cela dit, je ne connais quasiment personne à Serpentard qui ne soit pas en première année." La pensée vint aussi à Harry que déduire l'existence d'un cerveau caché à partir d'une attaque moyennement inattendue semblait se baser sur des éléments de preuves insuffisants pour compenser l'improbabilité à priori de la théorie ; mais enfin, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une déduction du _professeur Quirrell_...

Le professeur de Défense se contentait de regarder Harry, paupières légèrement baissées, comme en signe d'impatience.

"Et oui," dit Harry, "je _suis_ certain que Draco Malfoy n'est pas derrière ça."

Un sifflement d'air expiré, comme un soupir. "Il est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, entraîné selon les règles les plus strictes. Quoi que vous ayez vu de lui, même dans ce qui semblait être des moments à découverts où son masque glissait et où vous croyiez avoir vu la vérité derrière celui-ci : tout cela peut aussi bien faire partie du visage qu'il choisit de vous montrer."

_Seulement si Draco est capable de réussir à lancer un Patronus uniquement pour garder sa couverture_. Mais Harry ne dit bien sûr pas cela à voix haute ; il eut juste un léger sourire et dit : "Donc soit vous n'avez _vraiment_ jamais lu dans l'esprit de Draco, soit c'est juste ce que vous voulez que je croie."

Il y eut un silence. L'une des mains se retourna et, d'un doigt, fit signe d'approcher.

Harry entra dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière.

"Ce n'est pas là quelque chose que vous auriez dû dire à voix haute en langue humaine," dit la douce voix du professeur Quirrell. "Légilimancie sur l'héritier Malfoy ? Si Lucius Malfoy apprenait cela, il me ferait assassiner immédiatement."

"Il _essaierait_," dit Harry. Cela aurait dû lui valoir un plissement d'yeux de la part professeur mais le visage de ce dernier resta immobile. "Mais pardon".

Lorsque le professeur parla de nouveau, sa voix était redevenue un froid murmure. "J'imagine que je pourrais, et j'aurais pitié de l'assassin." Sa tête se renversa contre la chaise et tomba d'un côté. Ses yeux ne croisaient plus ceux de Harry. "Mais ces petits jeux éveillent à peine mon intérêt tels quels. Ajoutez la Légilimancie et cela cesse même d'être un jeu."

Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il avait vu le professeur Quirrell en colère une fois ou deux avant, mais l'émotion actuelle semblait plus vide et Harry ne savait pas comment y répondre. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, professeur Quirrell_ _?_ cela, il ne pouvait pas le lui demander.

"Qu'est-ce qui _éveille _votre intérêt ?" dit Harry quelques instants plus tard après avoir conçu cette stratégie apparemment plus sûre destinée à rediriger l'attention du professeur vers des choses plus positives. Citer des résultats expérimentaux quant aux bienfaits qu'il y avait à tenir un journal de gratitude pour augmenter son niveau de bonheur n'aurait probablement pas été bien reçu.

"Je vous dirai ce qui n'éveille pas mon intérêt," dit ce froid murmure. "Noter des essais mandatés par le ministère. Mais j'ai pris le poste de professeur de Défense à Poudlard et je mènerai ma tâche à bien." Un autre parchemin apparut devant la tête du professeur Quirrell et ses yeux commencèrent à le scanner. "Reese Belka avait un poste élevé dans mes armées avant qu'elle ne commette sa folie. Je lui offrirai une chance de rester plutôt que d'être expulsée si elle me dit exactement quelles sont les forces qui l'ont poussée à agir. Et je lui ferai clairement comprendre ce qui se passera si elle ment. Je m'autorise quand même à lire les visages."

Le doigt du professeur de Défense pointa derrière Harry, vers la porte.

"Mais que vous ayez eu tort quant à la nature humaine," dit Harry, "ou qu'il y ait une force supplémentaire à l'œuvre dans Serpentard - dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Hermione Granger court un danger plus grand que vous ne l'aviez prédit. La dernière fois, c'était trois puissants combattants, alors que se passera-t-il la prochaine -"

"Elle ne désire ni mon aide ni la vôtre," dit une voix basse et froide. "Je ne trouve plus vos préoccupations aussi amusantes qu'autrefois, M. Potter. Partez."

* * *

><p>Elles avaient beau être toutes égales, c'était toujours Hermione qui finissait par s'exprimer dans ces situations, même si elle n'était certainement pas la chef.<p>

Ce jour là, lors du petit déjeuner, les quatre tables de Poudlard regardaient en coin là où les huit membres de la S.P.E.H.S. s'étaient rassemblées, à l'écart.

Le professeur Flitwick les regardait lui aussi d'un regard sévère depuis la table d'honneur. Hermione ne regardait pas dans cette direction mais elle pouvait sentir le regard du professeur Flitwick posé sur la base de son cou. Elle pouvait le sentir au sens _propre_. C'était vraiment effrayant.

"M. Potter, pourquoi avez-vous dit à Tracey que vous vouliez nous parler ?" dit Hermione d'un ton brusque.

"Le professeur Quirrell a expulsé Reese Belka de son armée la nuit dernière," dit Harry Potter. "Et de toutes les autres activités de Défense du soir. L'une d'entre vous comprend-t-elle le sens de cela ? Mademoiselle Greengrass ? Padma ?"

Les yeux de Harry les passèrent en revue, Hermione échangea un regard perplexe avec Padma et Daphné secoua la tête.

"Bon," dit Harry à voix basse, "je m'y attendais. Ce que ça veut dire, c'est que vous êtes en danger, mais je ne sais pas à quel point." Le garçon redressa les épaules et regarda droit dans les yeux de Hermione. "Je ne comptais pas dire ça mais... je voudrais juste vous offrir de vous mettre sous ma protection, quelle que soit l'étendue de celle-ci. Vous pourrez clairement faire comprendre que tous ceux qui s'en prennent à vous s'en prennent aussi au Survivant."

"Harry !" dit Hermione d'un ton sec. "Tu _sais_ que je ne veux pas -"

"Certaines ici sont aussi _mes_ amies, Hermione." Harry ne détacha pas ses yeux des siens. "Et c'est leur décision, pas la leur. Padma ? Tu m'as dit que malgré ce que j'avais fait, je n'avais aucune dette envers toi ; c'est le genre de chose qu'un ami dirait."

Hermione arracha son regard à celui de Harry pour se tourner vers Padma, qui secouait la tête.

"Lavande ?" dit Harry. "Tu t'es bien battue dans mon armée, et je me battrai pour toi si tu le souhaites."

"_Merci bien_, général !" dit Lavande avec rudesse. "Je veux dire M. Potter. Mais non. Je suis une héroïne ainsi qu'une Gryffondor et je peux me défendre toute seule."

Il y eut un silence.

"Parvati ?" dit Harry. "Susan ? Hannah ? Daphné ?" Je ne vous connais pas aussi bien mais je pense que j'offrirais cela à toute personne qui viendrait me le demander."

L'une après l'autre, les quatre autres filles secouèrent la tête.

Hermione perçut alors ce qui allait se produire, mais elle n'eut pas l'ombre d'une idée pour l'éviter.

"Et mon loyal soldat, Tracey du Chaos ?" dit Harry Potter.

"_Vraiment ?"_ s'étrangla Tracey, insouciante des regards assassins que Hermione et toutes les autres filles jetaient sur elle. Les mains de Tracey volèrent avec grâce jusqu'à ses joues mais elle ne parvint pas tout à fait à rougir, du moins rien que Hermione ne put détecter ; et ses yeux marrons, s'ils n'étincelaient pas, étaient au moins très écarquillés. "Vous feriez cela ? Pour _moi_ ? Enfin - Enfin, bien sûr, absolument, général Chaos -"

* * *

><p>Et c'est donc ce matin là que Harry Potter se rendit à la table de Gryffondor, puis à la table Serpentard, et dit aux deux maisons que tous ceux qui feraient du mal à Tracey Davis, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là, allaient, je cite, apprendre le véritable sens du mot chaos, fin de citation.<p>

C'est grâce à une maîtrise de lui-même considérable que Draco Malfoy parvint à s'empêcher de frapper sa tête plusieurs fois de suite contre son assiette remplie de pain grillé.

Les brutes de Poudlard n'étaient pas exactement des scientifiques.

Mais elles allaient vouloir tester ça.

* * *

><p>La Société Pour la Promotion de l'Égalité Héroïque des Sorcières ne l'avait pas <em>annoncé<em> car il n'était pas clair qu'une _annonce_ ferait beaucoup de bien. Mais elles avaient toutes tranquillement décidé (ou, dans le cas de Lavande, accepté à force de subir les hurlements des autres filles) de s'absenter de la lutte contre les brutes pendant quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que leur directeur de maison ne les regarde plus aussi sévèrement et que les élèves plus âgés aient cessé de pousser Hermione contre les murs.

Daphné avait _dit_ à Millicent qu'elles faisaient une pause.

Et c'est donc avec une certaine perplexité que, quelques jours plus tard, Daphné regarda le parchemin qui lui avait été délivré pendant le déjeuner, écrit d'une main si tremblante qu'il en était presque illisible, et sur lequel on pouvait lire :

_Deux heures cet après-midi en haut des escaliers qui montent de la bibliothèque VRAIMENT IMPORTANT tout le monde doit être là - Millicent_

Daphné regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne put voir Millicent nulle part dans la grande salle.

"Un message de ton informateur ?" dit Hermione après que Daphné soit allée lui parler. "C'est bizarre - _je_ n'ai pas -"

"Tu n'as pas quoi ?" dit Daphné lorsque la Serdaigle s'arrêta à mi-phrase.

Le général Soleil secoua la tête et dit : "Écoute Daphné, je pense qu'on doit savoir d'où viennent ces messages avant de continuer à leur faire confiance. Regarde ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois : comment est-ce que quiconque aurait pu _savoir_ qu'il y aurait trois brute, à moins de faire partie du complot ?"

"Je ne peux pas te -" dit Daphné. "Enfin, je ne peux rien dire, mais je sais d'où viennent les messages et je sais comment cette personne aurait pu le savoir."

Hermione jeta un _regard_ à Daphné qui, l'espace d'un instant, rendit Hermione effroyablement semblable au professeur McGonagall.

"Hm," dit Hermione. "Et sais-tu comment Susan s'est soudain transformée en Wonderwoman ?"

Daphné secoua la tête et dit : "Non, mais je pense que si on reçoit un message disant qu'on devrait être quelque part, c'est peut être _vraiment important_ et qu'on _devrait tous y aller_." Daphné n'avait pas _vu_ ce qui était arrivé à Susan après qu'elle ait essayé d'empêcher la prophétie en maintenant cette dernière à distance. Mais on le lui avait _raconté_ ensuite, et maintenant Daphné avait peur d'avoir...

Peur d'avoir peut-être...

D'avoir peut-être _cassé _quelque chose.

"Hm," dit Hermione, et ses yeux McGonagall étaient revenus.

* * *

><p>Personne ne sembla savoir qui l'avait commencé ni où cela avait commencé. Si vous aviez essayé d'en suivre ensuite la trace, mot à mot, murmure à murmure, vous auriez probablement découvert une immense boucle.<p>

Ce matin là, Peregrine Derrick reçut une tape sur l'épaule en sortant du cours de potions.

Jaime Astorga entendit un chuchotement derrière lui pendant le déjeuner.

Robert Jugson III découvrit un petit mot plié sous son assiette.

Carl Sloper surprit une conversation entre deux Gryffondor qui lui jetèrent des regards lourds de sous-entendus lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui.

Personne ne semblait savoir où cela avait commencé, qui en avait parlé en premier, mais on parlait d'un lieu, on parlait d'un heure, et on disait que la couleur serait le blanc.

* * *

><p>"Chacune d'entre vous a intérêt à ne rien trouver à redire à ça," dit Susan Bones. La Poufsouffle, ou le pouvoir étrange qui avait pris possession d'elle, ne faisait même plus <em>semblant<em> d'être normal. La fille au visage rondouillard traversait les couloirs d'un pas ferme et confiante. "Si nous arrivons là et qu'il y a juste une seule brute, pas de problème, vous pouvez vous battre contre elle normalement. Mes mystérieux superpouvoirs ne s'activeront que s'il y a des innocents en danger. Mais si cinq brutes de septième année sortent d'un placard, vous savez quoi faire ? C'est ça, vous _fuyez_ et vous me laissez les combattre. Il est facultatif de trouver un professeur, ce qui est important c'est que vous _fuyiez_ dès que je créé une ouverture. Dans un combat de ce genre, vous êtes sous ma _responsabilité_, vous êtes des _civils_ _en danger_ que je dois penser à protéger. Donc vous partirez le plus vite possible et vous _n'essaierez pas_ de faire _quoi que ce soit_ d'héroïque ou je vous jure, à la seconde où vous sortirez du lit du guérisseur, je vous rendrai visite _moi-même_ et je vous _botterai les fesses _si fort que vous y retournerez. On est toutes d'accord là-dessus ?"

"Oui," couinèrent la plupart des filles, même si Hannah dit : "Oui, Dame Susan !"

"Ne m'appelez _pas_ comme ça," cracha Susan. "Et _je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu, Mlle Brown_ ! Je vous préviens, j'ai des amis qui écrivent des pièces, et si vous faites quoi que ce soit de stupide, vous resterez dans l'histoire comme 'Lavande, l'incroyable otage stupide.'"

(Hermione commençait à se demander avec inquiétude combien d'autre élèves mis à part Harry avaient de mystérieux côtés obscur et si _elle_ risquait d'en développer un à force de traîner avec eux).

"Très bien, capitaine Bones," dit Lavande d'un ton exceptionnellement respectueux alors qu'elles passaient un angle sur le chemin le plus court vers la bibliothèque et qu'elles traversaient un couloir plutôt grand muni de six ensembles de doubles portes, trois de chaque côté. "Pourrais-je savoir s'il y a la moindre chose que _je_ pourrais faire pour devenir une double sourcière ?"

"Inscris-toi au programme de préparation Auror quand tu seras en sixième année," dit Susan. "C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux en second choix. Oh, et si un Auror célèbre te propose de superviser ton stage d'été, contente-toi de faire la sourde oreille à tous ceux qui te diront qu'il a une mauvaise influence et que tu vas presque certainement mourir."

Lavande hochait rapidement la tête. "Compris, compris."

(Padma, qui n'avait à vrai dire pas été là la dernière fois, lançait des regards _très_ sceptiques à Susan).

Puis cette dernière se figea sur place, leva sa baguette et dit : "_Protego Maximus !_"

Une décharge d'adrénaline traversa Hermione, elle tira instantanément sa baguette, pivota -

Mais elle ne vit rien qui clochait de l'autre côté du grand nuage bleu qui les entourait à présent.

Les autres filles, qui s'étaient elles aussi mises en formation, avaient l'air tout autant perplexes.

"Désolé !" dit Susan. "Désolé les filles. Laissez-moi un moment pour inspecter cet endroit. Repenser à quelqu'un m'a rappelé que cette pièce où nous nous trouvons, avec toutes ces portes, serait un excellent coin à embuscade."

Il y eut un silence.

"Maintenant," dit un voix dure, brouillée jusqu'à ne plus être identifiable par un grésillement.

Les six paires de portes s'ouvrirent grand.

Des robes blanches avancèrent en file, en silence, des robes intégrales sans marque d'affiliation à une maison ou à une autre et munies d'un tissu blanc qui masquait les visages surmontés de capuches. Elles se déversèrent, emplissant le grand couloir pour atteindre un nombre trop élevé pour être facilement compté. Probablement moins de cinquante. Certainement plus de trente. Toutes déjà entourées d'un nuage bleu.

Susan dit de très gros mots, si terribles qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, Hermione les aurait remarqués.

"Ce message !" s'écria Daphné, prise d'une horreur soudaine. "Il ne venait _pas_ de -"

"Millicent Bulstrode ?" dirent la voix et son grésillement. "Non. Vous voyez, Mlle Greengrass, si la même fille envoie un message par le réseau Serpentard à chaque fois que vous combattez une brute, quelqu'un finira par le remarquer. Nous aurons une conversation avec elle quand nous en auront fini avec vous."

"Mlle Susan," dit Hannah d'une voix qui commençait tout juste à trembler, "pourriez-vous être assez Wonderwoman pour -"

Des baguettes s'élevèrent. Puis il y eut une série d'éclairs verts aveuglants, une volée massive de briseurs de boucliers, au terme de laquelle plus aucun dôme bleu n'entoura les filles, et Susan tomba à genoux, main serrée contre sa baguette.

Des barrières de ténèbres solides avaient jailli à chaque extrémité du couloir. Derrière les doubles portes que Hermione pouvait voir ne se trouvaient que des salles de cours vides, des voies sans la moindre issue.

"Non," dit la voix masculine surmontée d'un grésillement, "elle ne peut pas. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous avez énervé pas mal de monde et nous n'avons aucune intention de perdre cette fois-ci. Très bien, tout le monde, préparez-vous à tirer."

Les baguettes qui les entouraient furent de nouveau pointées, assez bas pour que leurs ennemis ne s'atteignent pas les uns les autres en ratant leurs coups.

Puis une autre voix mâle, accompagnée d'un grésillement similaire, dit soudain : "_Homenum revelio !_"

Et un instant plus tard une autre volée de maléfices et de briseurs de boucliers fut lancée par réflexe sur la silhouette qui avait soudain été dévoilée, fracassant les boucliers qui avait presque immédiatement commencé à se former autour d'elle -

Et alors, tandis que cette même silhouette s'effondrait au sol, un silence estomaqué.

"_Le professeur Rogue ?_" dit la seconde voix. "C'est _lui_ qui interférait ?"

C'était le professeur de potions de Poudlard qui était à présent étendu par terre, inconscient, ses robes poussiéreuses achevant leur mouvement avant de se déposer au sol, sa main tendue vers sa baguette qui s'éloignait lentement en roulant.

"Non," dit la première voix mâle, maintenant un peu moins assurée. Puis il se ressaisit : "Non, c'est impossible. Il nous a entendu nous faire passer le mot, bien sûr, et il est venu pour s'assurer que personne ne ferait de nouveau tout foirer. Nous le réveillerons ensuite, nous nous excuserons et il lancera un sortilège d'Oubliettes sur les enfants afin qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien, c'est un professeur, il en est capable. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions nous assurer d'être _vraiment_ seuls maintenant. _Veritas Oculum_ _!_"

Deux douzaines de charmes furent alors prononcées, mais plus aucun invisible ne fut révélé. L'un d'entre eux en particulier étreint le cœur de Hermione : elle reconnu le charme qui avait figuré à côté de la description de la Véritable Cape d'Invisibilité, un charme qui ne révélerait pas la Cape mais dirait si cet artefact ou d'autres semblables étaient dans les environs.

"Les filles ?" chuchota Susan. Elle se mit lentement sur pieds, même si Hermione put voir ses membres vaciller et trembler. "Les filles, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça plus tôt. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'héroïque ou de malin que vous voulez essayer, autant le faire."

"Ah, ouais," dit alors Tracey Davis d'une voix tremblante. "J'ai failli _oublier_." La Serpentard leva la main et parla.

"Hé, vous tous !" hurla Tracey d'une voix aiguë. "Hé, est-ce que vous comptez me faire du mal à moi aussi ?"

"À vrai dire, oui" dit la voix grésillante du chef. "C'est notre intention."

"Je suis sous la protection de Harry Potter, vous savez ! Tous ceux qui essaient de me faire du mal apprendront le véritable sens du mot chaos ! Alors vous allez me laisser partir ?" Ç'aurait dû être un ton de défi. Il indiquait plutôt de la terreur.

Il y eut un silence. Certaines des capuches se tournèrent pour se faire face puis revinrent aux filles.

"Euh..." dit la voix masculine grésillante. "Euh... non."

Tracey Davis rangea sa baguette dans ses robes.

Lentement, d'un geste délibéré, elle leva une main haut dans les airs et appuya son pouce contre son majeur.

"Vas-y," dit la voix.

Tracey Davis claqua des doigts.

Il y eut un long et terrible silence.

Rien ne se passa.

"Oui, eh bien," dit la voix -

Tracey dit alors d'une voix encore plus aiguë et encore plus tremblante : "Acathla, mundatus sum." Sa main s'étira encore plus haut et elle claqua des doigts une deuxième fois.

Un frisson indicible parcourut l'échine de Hermione, un frisson de peur et de désorientation, comme si elle venait de sentir le sol s'incliner sous ses pieds et menacer de la faire glisser vers quelque ténèbre cachée au-dessous.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle -" commença une voix féminine grésillante.

Le visage de Tracey était pâle, déformé par la peur, mais ses lèvres bougeaient et de celles-ci émergeait le son d'un chant aigu : _"Mabra, brahoring, mabra.."_

Un vent froid sembla apparaître aux confins du couloir couloir, un souffle noir qui caressa leur visage et glaça leurs mains.

"Tirez sur elles à mon signal !" dit la voix en chef. "Un, deux _trois_ !" et peut-être quarante-deux voix rugirent des sortilèges, créant une immense nuée concentrique de tirs flamboyants qui éclairèrent le large couloir avec plus de force que le soleil -

- pendant le court instant qui précéda celui où les tirs s'évanouirent en heurtant un octogone rouge sombre qui apparut dans les airs devant les filles et disparut un moment plus tard.

Hermione le vit mais elle ne put le concevoir, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer un sortilège de bouclier aussi puissant, un sortilège capable de résister à une armée.

La voix de Tracey continua de chanter, plus forte et plus confiante, et son visage était déformé comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de mots _précis_ :

_"Brouille, drouille, muzo, muffe.  
><em>_Fista, ouista, mista-cuffe."_

Tous ceux présents pouvaient maintenant le sentir, les héroïnes comme les brutes, la sensation d'une noirceur qui les entourait, se pressait contre eux comme un picotement dans les airs à mesure que quelque chose montait, montait et montait. Tous les nuages bleus qui entouraient les robes blanches et tous les boucliers s'étaient éteint sans qu'aucun sortilège visible ne vienne les frapper. Il y eut d'autres éclats de lumière lorsque des sortilèges désespérés furent lancés mais ils moururent en crépitant à mi-parcours comme une flamme de bougie qui aurait touché de l'eau.

Les barrières noires à chaque extrémité du couloir étaient parties en fumée comme si une pression immense les avait vaporisées mais leur évaporation révéla des sorties scellées, bloquées par des lames empilées faites d'un métal noir qui semblait avoir été taché de sang ; et lorsque Tracey chanta "_Lermarchand, Lamente, Lemarchand_", une terrible lumière bleutée commença à filtrer entre et sous les lames de métal, les six paires de portes se refermèrent d'un grand coup et des brutes en robes blanches paniquées commencèrent à tambouriner dessus et à hurler.

Puis la baguette de Tracey fit un grand geste vers la gauche et elle s'écria : "_Khornath !_", puis derrière elle : "_Slaaneth !_", au-dessus d'elle : "_Nurgolth !_" puis, vers la droite : "_TZINTCHI !_"

Tracey s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration, Hermione retrouva alors sa voix et s'écria : "_Arrête, Tracey, arrête-toi !_"

Mais il y avait un grand et étrange sourire sur le visage de Tracey. Elle leva sa baguette encore plus haut et claqua des doigts une troisième fois ; et lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sous sa voix aiguë et féminine on crut entendre le murmure d'un chœur plus grave qui l'accompagnait.

"_Ténèbre au-delà des ténèbres, plus profonde que la dernière obscurité.  
><em>_Enterrée sous le flot du temps...  
><em>_De ténèbre en ténèbre, ta voix fait écho au cœur du néant,  
><em>_Ignorée de la mort, inconnue de la vie."_

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"_ glapit Parvati, et la Gryffondor tendit une main comme pour tirer la Serpentard vers elle, mais celle-ci commençait à s'éleva en l'air ; Daphné et Susan attrapèrent toutes deux le bras de Parvati en même temps et Daphné s'écria: "Non, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe quand le rituel est interrompu !"

"_Ouais et qu'est-ce qui se passe s'il est ACCOMPLI ?"_ hurla Hermione, plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été d'une défaillance mentale complète.

Le visage de Susan était blanc comme de la craie et elle murmura : "Je suis désolée, Fol-Oeil..."

Et Tracey continua, son corps flottant de plus en plus haut, ses cheveux noirs fouettant l'air autour d'elle, portés par les vents froids.

"_Toi qui connais la porte, qui es la porte, la clé et le gardien de la porte :  
><em>_Je t'ordonne de lui ouvrir la voie et de manifester son pouvoir devant moi !"_

Le couloir fut alors plongé dans un noir complot et un silence absolu absolu, si bien que seule Tracey pouvait être vue et entendue, comme si plus rien dans l'univers n'existait à part elle et la lumière qui l'éclairait, venue d'une source sans nom.

La fille lumineuse leva la main une dernière fois et avec une affreuse solennité appuya son pouce contre son majeur.

Et depuis les ténèbres Hermione regarda le visage de Tracey et vit que les yeux de la Serpentard avaient maintenant, à la nuance près, le vert des yeux de Harry Potter.

"_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres !  
><em>_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres !  
><em>_HARRY JAMES POTTER-EVANS-VERRES !"_

Il y eut un claquement de tonnerre, et alors -

* * *

><p>Harry avait choisi une posture détendue, assit sur une petite chaise face à l'imposant bureau du directeur de Poudlard : une jambe posée sur son genoux, ses bras nonchalamment étendus sur les accoudoirs. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le son venu des appareils alentours, même s'il avait quelque difficultés à ignorer celui situé directement derrière lui et qui faisait le bruit d'une chouette hululant désespérément alors qu'on la fourrait dans une déchiqueteuse à bois.<p>

"Harry," dit le vieux sorcier, assit derrière son bureau, la voix âgée et égale, ses yeux bleus perçants derrière ses scintillantes lunettes en demi-lune. Le directeur s'était habillé de robes d'un pourpre nocturne et non pas d'un noir formel mais toujours assez sombre pour approcher le sérieux le plus mortel selon la mode du monde des sorciers. "Es-tu... _responsable_ de ce qui a eu lieu ?"

"Je ne peux nier que mon influence ait joué un rôle," dit Harry.

Le vieux sorcier ôta ses lunettes et se pencha pour regarder directement Harry, ses yeux bleus braqués vers les yeux verts. "Je te poserai une seule question," continua-t-il d'une voix plus basse. "Penses-tu que ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était - _convenable_ ?"

"Des brutes étaient là, et elles étaient arrivées dans ce couloir avec l'intention de faire du mal à Hermione Granger et aux sept autres enfants de première année," dit Harry d'une voix égale. "Si je ne suis pas trop jeune pour être la cible de jugements moraux, alors eux non plus. Non, directeur, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Mais ils _méritaient_ d'être entièrement déshabillés et collés au plafond."

Le vieux sorcier remit ses lunettes. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, les mots semblaient manquer au directeur. "Merlin lui-même m'en soit témoin," dit Dumbledore, "je n'ai pas la plus vague idée de la façon dont je devrais réagir à cela."

"C'est plus ou moins l'effet que j'espérais produire," dit Harry. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû siffler un air gai, mais il n'avait malheureusement jamais appris à siffler de façon fiable.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander qui est _directement_ responsable," dit le directeur. "Seuls trois sorciers à Poudlard pourraient être assez puissants. Je n'y suis pour rien. Severus m'a assuré qu'il n'est pas impliqué. Et le troisième..." le directeur secoua la tête avec consternation. "Tu as prêté ta Cape au professeur de Défense, Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. Car maintenant qu'il a échappé à la détection par de simples sortilèges, il sait certainement que c'est une Relique de la Mort - si, de fait, il ne l'a pas su à la seconde où il est entré en contact avec elle."

"Le professeur Quirrell avait déjà déduit que je possédais une cape d'invisibilité," dit Harry. "Et le connaissant, il a probablement deviné que c'est une Relique de la Mort. Mais dans _ce_ cas, directeur, il se trouve que le professeur Quirrell était sous une des robes blanches dotées de voiles."

Il y eut un autre silence.

"Que c'est rusé," dit le directeur. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira. "J'ai discuté avec le professeur de Défense. Juste avant toi, à vrai dire. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas là la politique approuvée par Poudlard en matière d'infractions aux règles en vigueur dans les couloirs et que je ne trouvais pas qu'il était convenable pour un professeur de Poudlard de faire ce qu'il avait fait."

"Et que le professeur Quirrell a-t-il répondu à cela ?" dit Harry, qui n'était en rien impressionné par les politiques actuelles de maintien des règles en vigueur dans les couloirs.

Le directeur avait l'air résigné. "Il a dit : _Renvoyez-moi_."

Harry parvint sans savoir comment à ne pas acclamer le professeur à voix haute.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. "Mais _pourquoi_ a-t-il fait cela, Harry ?"

"Parce que le professeur Quirrell n'aime pas les brutes de cette école et que je lui ai demandé très poliment," dit Harry. _Et il s'ennuyait et il s'est dit que cela pourrait lui remonter le moral._ "Soit ça, soit ça fait partie d'un complot incroyablement intriqué."

Le directeur se leva et commença à marcher de long en large devant le porte-chapeau sur lequel se trouvaient le Choixpeau et les pantoufles rouges. "Harry, n'as-tu pas l'impression que tout ceci est devenu un peu..."

"Génial ?" proposa Harry.

"_Parfaitement et complètement incontrôlable_ décrirait mieux la chose," dit Dumbledore. "Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait jamais eu un temps dans l'Histoire de cette école où les choses sont devenues si, si... je n'ai pas de mot pour le décrire Harry, parce que les choses n'ont jamais été ainsi, et personne n'a donc jamais inventé un mot pour ça."

Harry aurait essayé d'inventer des mots pour exprimer à quel point il se sentait flatté s'il n'avait pas en été trop fier pour pouvoir parler.

Le directeur le regardait avec une gravité qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. "Harry, as-tu la _moindre idée_ de la raison pour laquelle je trouve ces événements inquiétants ?"

"Honnêtement ?" dit Harry. "Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall objecterait à tout ce qui pourrait briser la morne monotonie de la vie scolaire de Poudlard. Mais enfin, le professeur McGonagall ne mettrait pas le feu à poulet, elle."

Les rides du visage de Dumbledore devinrent plus profonde. "Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète, Harry," dit doucement le directeur. "Une bataille a eu lieu dans ces couloirs !"

"M. le directeur," dit Harry, essayant avec précaution de garder un ton respectueux, "le professeur Quirrell et moi n'avons pas choisi que cette bataille ait lieu. C'est les brutes qui en ont décidé. _Nous_ avons juste décidé de faire gagner le côté clair. Je sais que parfois les frontières de la moralité sont incertaines, mais dans ce cas, la ligne de démarcation entre les méchants et les héroïnes faisait vingt mètres de haut et avait été tracée d'un feu blanc. Notre intervention a peut-être été _bizarre_ mais elle n'était certainement pas _mauvaise_ -"

Le directeur était revenu à son bureau, s'était assis sur son trône rembourré avec un bruit sourd, et avait recouvert son visage de ses mains.

"Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?" dit Harry. "Je pensais que vous seriez secrètement de notre côté, M. le directeur. C'était une réponse de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley approuveraient. _Fumseck_ approuverait -" Harry jeta un coup d'œil au perchoir doré, mais il était vide ; soit le phénix avait des choses plus importantes à faire, soit le directeur ne l'avait pas invité à la discussion d'aujourd'hui.

"Et ceci," dit le directeur d'une voix âgée, fatiguée et passablement étouffée, "est précisément le problème, Harry. Si les courageux jeunes héros ne sont pas mis aux commandes d'écoles, c'est qu'il y a une raison."

"Très bien," dit Harry. Il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à empêcher sa voix de révéler son scepticisme. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté, cette fois ?"

Le vieux sorcier releva la tête, son visage à présent solennel et plus calme. "Écoutes-moi, Harry," dit Dumbledore, "écoute-moi bien, car tous ceux doté de pouvoir doivent l'apprendre un jour. Certaines choses en ce monde son effet vraiment simples. Si tu ramasses une pierre et que tu la laisses tomber, la Terre n'en sera pas alourdie, et les étoiles ne dévieront pas de leur route. Je dis cela, Harry, pour que tu saches que je ne prétends pas être sage quand je te dis que même si certaines choses sont simples, d'autres sont complexes. Il existe des magies qui laissent une marque sur le monde et marquent aussi ceux qui les manient d'une façon qu'un simple charme ne ferait _pas_. Ces magies demandent que l'on hésite, que l'on réfléchisse aux conséquences, qu'on prenne le temps de mesurer le poids de leur marque. Et pourtant, la plus complexe des magies que je connaisse est plus simple que la plus simple des âmes. Les _gens_, Harry, sont toujours marqués, par ce qu'ils font et par ce qui leur est fait. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi dire 'Voici la ligne de démarcation entre les héros et les méchants !' ne suffit pas à affirmer que ce que tu as fait était juste ?"

"M. le directeur," dit Harry d'une voix neutre, "ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise au hasard. Non, je ne connais pas l'effet exact que cela aura sur chacune des brutes présentes. Mais si j'attendais toujours d'avoir une information parfaite avant d'agir, je ne ferai jamais rien. En ce qui concerne le développement psychologique de, disons Peregrine Derrick, il n'aurait probablement pas été très bon pour lui de martyriser huit filles en première année. Et les arrêter discrètement et rapidement n'aurait pas suffit puisqu'ils auraient juste réessayé plus tard. Il fallait donc qu'ils voient qu'un pouvoir protecteur digne d'effroi existait." La voix de Harry demeura neutre. "Mais bien sûr, puisque je _suis_ un gentil, je ne voulais pas leur infliger des dommages permanents ni même les faire souffrir, et pourtant la peine devait être assez forte pour être prise en compte la prochaine fois qu'ils penseraient à réessayer. Donc, après avoir soupesé les résultats attendus du mieux que mon intellect rationnel à un degré limité en est capable, j'ai songé que le plus sage serait de déshabiller les brutes et de les coller au plafond."

Le jeune héros regardait droit vers le vieux sorcier, ses yeux verts impassible braqués sur le bleu derrière les lunettes.

_Et puisque je n'étais pas là et que je n'ai personnellement rien fait, il n'existe aucun moyen légal de me punir selon les règles de Poudlard ; le seul à avoir agi est le professeur et il est intouchable. Et briser les règles juste pour m'atteindre ne serait pas une chose très sage à faire au héros que préparez à combattre Lord Voldemort..._ Cette fois, Harry _avait_ essayé de penser à l'avance à toutes les ramifications avant de soumettre sa suggestion au professeur Quirrell ; et pour une fois le professeur de Défense ne l'avait pas traité d'idiot, il avait juste lentement souri et avait commencé à rire.

"Je comprends tes intentions, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier. "Tu penses avoir donné une leçon aux brutes de Poudlard. Mais si Peregrine Derrick pouvait apprendre cette leçon, il ne serait pas Peregrine Derrick. Tes actes n'auront d'autre effet que de le provoquer encore plus - ce n'est pas juste mais c'est ainsi." Le vieux sorcier ferma les yeux comme sous le coup d'une brève douleur puis les rouvrit. "Harry, la vérité la plus douloureuse à accepter pour un héros est que le bien ne peut pas et ne doit pas gagner toutes les batailles. Tout cela a commencé quand Mlle Granger s'est battue contre trois ennemis et qu'elle a gagné. Si elle s'était contenté de cela, l'écho de ses exploits aurait finit par disparaître. Au lieu de cela, elle s'est associée à des camarades et a levé sa baguette en signe de défi contre Peregrine Derrick et tous ses semblables ; et ses semblables sont incapables de répondre autrement qu'en levant leur baguette. Jaime Astorga est donc parti en chasse, et il aurait dû la battre ; ç'aurait été fort triste, mais les choses se seraient arrêtées là. Huit sorcières de première année mises ensemble ne contiennent pas assez de magie pour vaincre un tel adversaire. Mais tu ne pouvais pas accepter ça, Harry, tu ne pouvais pas laisser Mlle Granger apprendre sa leçon par elle-même ; et tu as donc envoyé le professeur de Défense les surveiller, invisible, et percer les boucliers d'Astorga au moment où Daphné Greengrass le frappait -"

_Quoi ?_ se dit Harry.

Le vieux sorcier continua. "À chaque fois que tu es intervenu, Harry, cela a intensifié les choses, encore et encore. Mlle Granger s'est vite retrouvée face à Robert Jugson lui-même, le fils d'un Mangemort, avec deux puissants alliés à ses côtés. Cela aurait en effet été douloureux pour Mlle Granger si elle avait perdu cette bataille. Et à nouveau, par ta volonté et la baguette de Quirinus, cette fois plus ouvertement, elle a gagné."

Harry avait encore du mal à envisager la possibilité d'un professeur de Défense invisible surveillant la S.P.E.H.S. et s'assurant que les héroïnes étaient à l'abri du danger.

"Et ainsi," finit le vieux sorcier, "nous en sommes arrivés à aujourd'hui, Harry, à l'attaque de quarante-quatre élèves contre huit sorcières en première année. Un véritable bataille, dans ces murs ! Je ne sais quelle était ton intention, mais tu dois accepter une part de responsabilité. De telles choses ne se produisaient pas avant que tu n'arrives dans cette école, pas pendant les décennies que j'ai passé à Poudlard ; ni quand j'étais un élève ni quand j'étais un professeur."

"Merci beaucoup," dit Harry d'une voix neutre. "Même si je pense que le professeur Quirrell a plus de mérite que moi."

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. "Harry..."

"Ces brutes attaquent leurs victimes depuis bien avant le début de l'année," dit Harry. Malgré ses efforts, sa voix commençait à s'élever. "Mais personne n'a semblé apprendre aux élèves qu'ils avaient le droit de se _défendre_. Je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus simple d'_ignorer_ un combat à armes égales qu'une victime impuissante qui se prend des maléfices et se fait presque jeter d'une fenêtre, mais peut-on dire que c'est _pire_ ? J'aimerais avoir lu plus d'écrits de Godric Gryffondor pour pouvoir le citer, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans le tas qui parle de ce problème. Les batailles ouvertes sont peut-être plus _bruyantes_ que des victimes qui souffrent en silence, elles rendent peut-être plus difficile la tâche de prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais le résultat final est _meilleur_ -"

"Non," dit Dumbledore. "Pas du tout, Harry. _Toujours_ combattre les ténèbres, ne _jamais_ laisser le mal incontesté - ce n'est pas de l'héroïsme mais simplement de l'orgueil. Même Godric Gryffondor ne pensait pas que toutes les guerres méritaient qu'on se batte, et pourtant il a passé sa vie entière à aller d'une bataille à une autre." La voix du vieux sorcier diminua de volume. "En vérité, Harry, tes paroles ne sont pas maléfiques. Non, pas maléfiques, et pourtant elles m'ont effrayé. Tu es quelqu'un qui pourrait un jour exercer un grand pouvoir sur les autres sorciers. Et si, ce jour là, tu penses encore qu'on ne doit jamais laisser le mal incontesté -" Une véritable inquiétude transparaissait maintenant dans la voix du directeur. "Le monde est devenu plus fragile depuis l'époque où Poudlard s'est dressée. J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse supporter la furie d'un autre Godric Gryffondor. Et Gryffondor entrait en rage moins vite que toi." Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "Tu es trop prêt à te battre, Harry. Bien trop prêt, et Poudlard elle-même devient plus violente autour de toi."

"Eh bien," dit Harry avec précaution, soupesant ses mots. "Je ne sais pas si ça va aider, mais je pense que vous avez une fausse impression de mes préférences. Je n'aime pas non plus les vrais combats. Ça fait peur, c'est violent et on risque de se faire mal. Mais je ne me suis _pas_ battu aujourd'hui, M. le directeur."

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. "Tu as envoyé le professeur de Défense à ta place -"

"Le professeur Quirrell ne s'est pas vraiment battu non plus," dit Harry avec calme. "Il n'y avait là personne d'assez puissant pour le combattre. Il n'y a eu aucun combat aujourd'hui, seulement une victoire."

Le vieux sorcier ne parla qu'un moment plus tard. "Peut-être est-ce bien le cas," dit-il, "mais tous ces conflits doivent toucher à leur fin. Je peux entendre la tension dans l'air, et à chaque altercation, cette tension monte. Tout cela doit prendre fin, de façon décisive et rapide, et tu ne dois pas faire obstacle à cette fin."

Le vieux sorcier fit un geste vers la grande porte en chêne et Harry s'en fut.

* * *

><p>C'est avec une certaine surprise que Harry passa entre les deux immenses gargouilles grises qui s'étaient écartées et vit que Quirinus Quirrell était toujours affalé contre la pierre du couloir, un épais filet de bave tombant de sa bouche molle jusqu'à ses robes de professeur, exactement dans la même position que lorsque Harry était parti pour le bureau du directeur.<p>

Harry attendit mais l'homme ne se releva pas ; et après de longues secondes gênées, Harry commença à continuer son chemin dans le couloir.

"M. Potter ?" L'appel était doux et ne vint qu'après que Harry ait passé deux tournants ; une voix basse qui traversait les murs d'une façon anormale.

Lorsque Harry revint, il trouva le professeur toujours affalé contre le mur, mais à présent les yeux pâles le regardaient, emplis d'intelligence.

_Je suis navré de vous avoir épuisé -_

C'était là quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas dire. Il avait remarqué la corrélation entre les efforts déployés par Quirrell et la durée pendant laquelle il devait se 'reposer'. Mais Harry avait conclu que si l'effort avait été trop douloureux ou préjudiciable, le professeur aurait certainement refusé. À présent, Harry se demandait si ce raisonnement avait vraiment été correct, et si non, comment il pouvait s'excuser...

Le professeur de Défense parla d'une voix basse et le reste de son corps demeura immobile. "Comment s'est déroulé votre entretien avec le directeur, M. Potter ?"

"Je n'en suis pas certain," dit Harry. "Pas comme je l'avais prédit. Il semble croire que le côté clair devrait perdre bien plus souvent que je crois être sage. Et puis je ne suis pas certain qu'il comprenne la différence entre essayer de se battre et essayer de gagner. Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses, en fait..." Harry n'avait pas beaucoup lu sur la guerre des sorciers mais il en savait assez pour savoir que les gentils _s'étaient _probablement fait une idée assez précise de l'identité des pires Mangemorts et qu'ils ne leur _avaient pas_ juste envoyé des grenades par chouette en moins de cinq minutes.

Un rire doux et léger émergea des lèvres pâles. "Dumbledore ne comprend pas la joie de gagner, tout comme il ne comprend pas la joie de jouer. Dites-moi, M. Potter. Avez-vous délibérément suggéré ce petit plan dans l'intention de me soulager de mon ennui ?"

"C'était un de mes nombreux motifs," dit Harry, parce qu'un instinct l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas juste dire _Oui_.

"Savez-vous," dit le professeur de Défense d'un ton doux et pensif, "que certains ont essayé d'adoucir mes humeurs les plus sombres, que d'autres ont en effet aidé à ensoleiller mes jours, mais que vous êtes la première personne à jamais réussir à le faire délibérément ?" Le professeur sembla se redresser et s'écarter du mur d'un mouvement très particulier qui aurait pu être autant magique que musculaire, et il commença à s'en aller sans un regard en arrière. seul un petit geste du doigt indiquant à Harry qu'il devait suivre.

"J'ai particulièrement apprécié le chant que vous avez composé pour Mlle Davis," dit le professeur Quirrell après qu'ils aient parcouru une courte distance. "Même si vous auriez été plus sage de venir me consulter à l'avance avant de le lui faire apprendre." Une main s'agita entre ses robes et sortit une baguette qui fit un petit geste, après quoi tous les lointains sons du château disparurent. "Répondez honnêtement, M. Potter, êtes-vous par un moyen ou un autre devenu familier avec la théorie des rituels noirs ? Ce n'est pas la même chose que de confesser d'avoir eu l'intention de les pratiquer ; de nombreux sorciers en connaissent les principes."

"Non..." dit lentement Harry. Il avait décidé il y a longtemps de ne pas essayer de s'introduire dans la zone interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour exactement la même raison qui lui avait fait décider un an plus tôt de ne _pas_ apprendre à fabriquer des explosifs à partir de produits domestiques. Harry s'enorgueillissait d'avoir au moins _plus_ de bon sens que les gens voulaient bien lui en attribuer.

"Oh ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. L'homme marchait maintenant d'un pas plus normal et les lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire étrange. "Eh bien, peut-être possédez-vous alors quelque talent particulier pour le domaine."

"Oui, enfin," dit Harry d'un ton las. "J'imagine que le docteur Seuss avait aussi un talent naturel pour les rituels noirs alors, parce que _brouille, drouille, muzo, muffe_ vient d'un livre pour enfants intitulé _Barthélémiou et l'Ooberk_ -"

"Non pas cette partie," dit le professeur Quirrell. Sa voix devint un peu plus forte et ressembla plus à son ton professoral habituel. "Un charme ordinaire, M. Potter, peut-être lancé simplement en prononçant certains mots, en faisant des gestes de baguette précis et en dépensant une partie de votre force. Même les sortilèges puissants peuvent être ainsi lancés si la magie à l'œuvre est à la fois bien utilisée et efficace. Mais pour les magies les plus puissantes, la parole seule ne suffit pas à leur donner une structure. Il faut agir de façon particulière, faire des choix importants. Et une dépense temporaire de force ne suffit pas à les activer. Un rituel demande un sacrifice permanent. Le pouvoir d'un sortilège de rang supérieur peut être aussi différent de celui d'un charme ordinaires que le jour l'est de la nuit. Mais de nombreux rituel - la plupart à vrai dire - se trouvent requérir au moins un sacrifice qui pourrait inspirer le dégoût. C'est ainsi que tout le domaine de la magie rituelle, qui contient les réussites les plus avancées et les plus intéressantes du monde sorcier, est considéré par tous comme lié aux ténèbres. Avec quelques exceptions choisies par la tradition, bien sûr." La voix du professeur Quirrell prit une note sardonique. "Le Vœu Indéfaisable est trop utile à certaines maisons fortunées pour être rendu entièrement illégal - même si lier la volonté d'un homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours est bel et bien un acte terrible et effrayant, bien plus que nombre de rituels inférieurs que de nombreux sorciers fuient. Un cynique pourrait en conclure que la légalité d'un rituel n'est pas tant une question de morale que d'habitude. Mais je m'égare..." Le professeur Quirrell toussa brièvement pour s'éclaircir la gorge. "Le Vœu indéfaisable requiert trois participants et trois sacrifices. Celui qui reçoit le Vœu Indéfaisable doit être celui qui aurait pu faire confiance au formulateur du Vœu mais a préféré demander à demander à cette personne de faire le Vœu, et il sacrifie la possibilité d'avoir confiance. Celui qui fait le Vœu doit être la personne qui aurait pu choisir de faire ce que le Vœu exigera de lui, et il sacrifie la capacité de choisir. Et le troisième sorcier, le lieur, sacrifie de façon permanente une petite partie de sa magie afin de maintenir le Vœu éternellement."

"Ah," dit Harry. "Je _m'étais demandé_ pourquoi ce sortilège n'était pas utilisé partout à chaque fois que deux personnes avaient du mal à se faire confiance... même si... pourquoi tous les sorciers sur leur lit de mort ne se font-ils pas payer pour lier des Vœux indéfaisables et pour laisser un héritage à leurs enfants -"

"Parce qu'ils sont stupides," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Il y a des centaines de rituels utiles qui pourraient être pratiqués si les hommes avaient assez de bon sens pour cela ; je pourrais en nommer vingt sans m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, M. Potter, la particularité de tels rituels - que vous choisissiez de les trouver noirs ou pas - c'est qu'ils sont conçus de façon à être magiquement efficace et non pas impressionnants au moment de leur accomplissement. J'imagine qu'il y a une certaine tendance à demander des sacrifices plus terribles pour les rituels les plus puissants. Mais quand bien même, le rituel le plus terrible que je connaisse ne requiert qu'une corde ayant pendu un homme et une épée qui a pourfendu une femme ; et cela pour un rituel qui promet d'invoquer la Mort elle-même - même si j'ignore le sens réel de cette promesse et que je ne souhaites en rien le découvrir puisqu'on dit aussi que le contre-sort permettant de renvoyer la Mort a été perdu. Le chant le plus terrible que j'ai rencontré ne provoque pas un centième de l'effroi induit par celui que vous avez composé pour Mlle Davis. Ceux parmi les brutes qui ont une familiarité minimale avec les rituels noirs - et je suis certains qu'il y en a - doivent avoir été terrifiés d'une façon indicible. S'il existait un véritable rituel dont l'accomplissement était aussi impressionnant que le vôtre, M. Potter, il ferait fondre la Terre."

"Hum," dit Harry.

Les lèvres du professeur Quirrell se déformèrent encore plus. "Ah, mais la chose vraiment amusante était ceci : voyez-vous, le chant de chaque rituel nomme ce qui va être sacrifié et ce qui va être obtenu. Le chant que vous avez donné à Mlle Davis parlait d'abord d'une ténèbre au-delà des ténèbres enterrée sous le flot du temps, qui connaît la porte et est la porte. Et le deuxième élément mentionné, M. Potter, était la manifestation de votre présence. Et toujours, pour chaque partie d'un rituel, on nomme _d'abord_ la chose qui doit être sacrifiée et _ensuite_ ce qu'elle va permettre de faire."

"Je... vois," dit Harry en marchant derrière le professeur Quirrell à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en direction du bureau de ce dernier. "Donc mon chant, tel que je l'ai écrit, sous-entend que le Dieu Extérieur, Yog-Sothot -"

"A été définitivement sacrifié lors d'un rituel qui ne permet de manifester votre présence que brièvement," continua le professeur Quirrell. "J'imagine que nous découvrirons demain si quiconque a pris cela au sérieux, lorsque nous lirons les journaux et verrons si toutes les nations magiques du monde se sont alliées dans un effort désespéré pour colmater votre incursion dans notre réalité."

Ils continuèrent et le professeur de Défense commença à glousser d'étranges son gutturaux.

Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au bureau du professeur de Défense, puis l'homme s'arrêta avec sa main sur la porte.

"C'est là une chose très étrange," dit le professeur de Défense d'une voix de nouveau douce, presque inaudible. L'homme ne regardait pas Harry, et ce dernier ne voyait donc que son dos. "Une chose très étrange... Il fut un temps où j'aurais sacrifié un doigt de ma main armée pour manipuler les brutes de Poudlard comme nous l'avons fait aujourd'hui. Pour qu'elles me craignent comme elles vous craignent aujourd'hui, pour être l'objet de la déférence de tous les élèves et de l'adoration de beaucoup, oui, j'aurais donné mon doigt pour cela. Vous avez aujourd'hui tout ce que je désirais alors. Et tout ce que je sais de la nature humaine me dit que je devrais vous haïr. Et pourtant je ne vous hais pas. C'est une chose très étrange."

Le moment aurait dû être touchant, mais Harry sentit plutôt un frisson lui traverser l'échine, comme s'il était un petit poisson dans l'eau et qu'un immense requin blanc venait de lui jeter un coup d'œil et de décider de ne pas le manger après un moment d'hésitation.

L'homme ouvrit la porte du bureau du professeur de Défense, y entra et fut partit.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup:<em>

Ses camarades de Serpentard la regardaient comme si... comme s'ils n'avaient pas la plus petite idée de la façon dont ils devaient la regarder.

Les Gryffondor la regardaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas la plus petite idée de la façon dont ils devaient la regarder.

Daphné entra d'un pas vif dans la classe de potions sans révéler sa peur, drapée de la dignité impérieuse d'une maison Noble et Très Ancienne. En son for intérieur, elle se sentait probablement comme tous les autres.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le _Quoi ? _avait eu lieu, et le cerveau de Daphné continuait encore : _Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?_

La salle était silencieuse et attendait que le professeur Rogue arrive. Lavande et Parvati étaient assises près d'un groupe d'autres Gryffondors, tous entourés de regards silencieux. Deux d'entre eux se corrigeaient mutuellement leurs devoirs avant le début du cours et personne ne leur parlait ni ne les aidait. Même Lavande, au sujet de laquelle Daphné aurait pu jurer que rien ne pouvait l'intimider, semblait plus soumise.

Daphné s'assit à son bureau, sortit _Breuvages et Potions Magiques_ de son sac, commença à vérifier ses devoirs et fit de son mieux pour agir normalement. Les gens la regardaient fixement et ne disaient rien -

Un hoquet de surprise traversa la salle entière. Garçons et filles eurent un soubresauts et s'éloignèrent de la porte comme comme des tiges de blé prises dans un coup de vent.

Devant la porte se tenait Tracey Davis, entourée d'une cape noir en lambeaux qui recouvrait son uniforme de Poudlard.

Elle s'avança lentement dans la salle, oscillant légèrement à chaque pas comme si elle essayait de _glisser_. Elle s'assit à son bureau habituel qui se trouvait être juste à côté de celui de Daphné.

Le visage de Tracey se tourna lentement pour faire face à celui de Daphné.

"Tu vois ?" dit la Serpentard d'un ton bas et sépulcral. "Je t'avais dit que je l'aurais avant elle."

"Quoi ?" lâcha Daphné avant de souhaiter immédiatement n'avoir rien dit.

"J'ai eu Harry Potter avant Granger." La voix de Tracey était toujours basse mais ses yeux brillaient de triomphe. "Tu vois Daphné, ce que le général Potter veut chez une fille ce n'est pas un joli visage ou une belle robe. Il veut un fille capable de canaliser ses pouvoirs terrifiants, voilà ce qu'il veut. Maintenant je suis à lui - et lui à moi !"

L'annonce donna naissance à un silence glacé qui s'empara de toute la salle.

"Excusez-moi, Mlle Davis," dit la voix cultivée de Draco Malfoy, qui semblait indifférent et relisait ses parchemins de potions. Cet autre héritier d'une maison Très Ancienne ne leva pas les yeux de son bureau même lorsque tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder. "Harry Potter vous a-t-il vraiment _dit_ cela ? En ces termes ?"

"Euh, non..." dit Tracey, puis ses yeux brillèrent de colère. "Mais il a _intérêt_ à me prendre maintenant que j'ai sacrifié mon âme pour lui et tout ça !"

"_Tu as sacrifié ton âme pour Harry Potter ?_" hoqueta Millicent. Il y eut un fracas à l'autre bout de la pièce, car Ron Weasley avait fait tomber son encrier.

"Ben, j'en suis assez certaine," dit Tracey d'un ton brièvement incertain avant de se reprendre : "enfin, je me suis regardée dans un miroir et je suis plus pâle, je peux toujours sentir une sorte de ténèbre qui m'entoure, j'ai été le conduit de ses terribles pouvoirs et tout... Daphné, tu as vu mes yeux devenir verts, non ? Je ne l'ai pas vu mais c'est ce que j'ai entendu ensuite."

Il y eut un silence seulement brisé par le son de Ron Weasley qui essayait de nettoyer son bureau.

"Daphné ?" dit Tracey.

"Je n'y crois pas," dit un voix. "Impossible que le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres te prenne _toi_ comme épouse !"

Lentement, avec une immense incrédulité, des têtes se tournèrent pour regarder Pansy Parkinson.

"Tais toi, toi," dit Tracey, "ou je..." La Serpentard s'interrompit. Puis sa voix devint encore plus basse et elle dit : "Tais toi ou je dévore ton âme."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça," dit Pansy du ton confiant d'une poule qui avait établi une hiérarchie de basse-cour très satisfaisante avec elle tout en haut et qui n'allait quand même pas mettre à jour sa croyance à cause de simples preuves.

Lentement, comme si elle essayait de flotter, Tracey se leva de son bureau. Il y eut d'autres hoquets. Daphné eut l'impression qu'on venait de la pétrifier sur sa chaise.

"Tracey ?" dit Lavande d'une petite voix. "Ne refais pas tout ça. S'il te plaît ?"

Pansy était visiblement nerveuse à présent, maintenant que Tracey ondulait vers son bureau. "Qu'es'tu crois que tu fais ?" dit Pansy sans tout à fait réussir à avoir l'air indignée.

"Je t'ai dit," dit Tracey d'un ton menaçant. "Je vais dévorer ton âme."

Tracey se pencha au-dessus de Pansy qui était resté assise, figée à son bureau ; et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque, Tracey inhala bruyamment.

"Voilà !" dit Tracey en se redressant. "J'ai mangé ton âme."

"Non, c'est pas vrai !" dit Pansy.

"Oh si c'est vrai !" dit Tracey.

Il y eut un très court silence -

"Par Merlin c'est _vrai_ !" s'écria Theodore Nott. "Tu as l'air toute pâle maintenant, et tes yeux ont l'air vides !"

Pansy devint pâle et poussa un cri strident : "_Quoi ?_". Elle bondit de son bureau et fouilla désespérément dans son sac. Puis elle sortit un miroir, se regarda et devint encore plus pâle.

Daphné abandonna toute prétention de calme aristocratique et laissa sa tête tomber sur son bureau avec un bruit sourd tout en se demandant si aller dans la même école que toutes les autres familles importantes justifiait vraiment le fait d'aller dans la même école que la légion du Chaos.

"Oh, tu es mal barrée maintenant, Pansy," dit Seamus Finnigan. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe quand un Détraqueur t'embrasse, mais si Tracey Davis t'embrasse c'est probablement pire."

"J'ai entendu parler des gens sans âmes," dit Dean Thomas d'une voix lugubre. "Ils doivent tous s'habiller de noir, écrire des poèmes exécrables et rien ne les rend jamais heureux. Ils sont pleins _d'angoisse existentielle_."

"Je veux pas avoir d'angoisse existentielle !" s'écria Pansy.

"Dommage," dit Dean Thomas. "Tu es obligée maintenant que ton âme est partie."

Pansy se retourna et tendit une main suppliante vers le bureau de Draco Malfoy. "Draco !" dit-elle d'un ton plaidant. "M. Malfoy ! S'il vous plaît, forcez Tracey à me rendre mon âme !"

"Je ne peux pas," dit Tracey. "Je l'ai _mangée_."

"Forcez-la à la vomir !" s'écria Pansy.

L'héritier des Malfoys s'était effondré en avant et sa tête reposait entre ses mains pour que personne ne puisse voir son visage. "Pourquoi ma vie est-elle ainsi ?" dit Draco Malfoy.

Un babillage de chuchotements incontrôlable commença à mesure que Tracey revenait à son bureau et souriait d'un air satisfait tandis que Pansy se tenait au milieu de la salle en se tordant les mains alors que des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux -

"_Taisez. Vous."_

La voix douce et létale sembla emplir la salle entière lorsque le professeur Rogue y entra. Il avait l'air plus en colère que Daphné ne l'avait jamais vu, ce qui envoya une décharge de véritable peur dans son échine. Elle se pencha sur ses devoirs en hâte.

"Asseyez-vous, Parkinson," siffla le maître des potions, "et vous, Davis, ôtez-moi cette cape ridicule -"

"_Professeur Rooooooogue !_" gémit une Pansy Parkinson en larmes. "_Tracey a mangé mon ââââââme !"_


	75. AS, dernière partie : Responsabilité

C'était un passage noueux et plein de méandres situé au cœur de Poudlard qui serpentait comme une mèche de cheveux si mal coiffés qu'il se croisait parfois lui-même mais dont il était impossible d'atteindre le bout si l'on se laissait aller à la tentation offerte par ces faux raccourcis.

Au bout de ce fouillis, trois élèves appuyés sur des pierres brutes, leurs robes noires en contraste avec le mur gris, bordées de vertes, aux aguets, les yeux de chacun passant de l'un à l'autre, et des torches, qui brûlaient dans des chandeliers à nu et dont la lumière repoussait les ténèbres et le froid des donjons Serpentard.

"J'en suis _certaine_," dit Reese Belka avec hargne, "absolument _certaine_, ce n'était pas un vrai rituel. Les petites sorcières de première année ne peuvent pas faire ce genre de magie, et même si elles le pouvaient, qui a jamais entendu parler d'un rituel noir qui _sacrifierait_ une horreur scellée contre - _ça_ ?"

"Est-ce que tu étais -" dit Lucian Bole. "Je veux dire - après que cette fille ait claqué des doigts -"

Le regard de Belka aurait dû le faire frire sur place. "Non," cracha-t-elle, "certainement _pas_."

"C'est à dire qu'elle n'était pas nue," dit Marcus Flint d'une voix traînante, ses larges épaules appuyée contre le mur de pierre de façon à laisser penser qu'il était détendu. "Couverte de glaçage au chocolat, oui, mais pas nue."

"Potter a aujourd'hui fait grande insulte à nos maisons," dit la voix lugubre de Jaime Astorga.

"Oui, enfin, désolé d'être aussi direct," dit Randolph Lee d'une voix égale. Le duettiste de septième année se frotta le menton où l'on avait laissé poussé un léger début de barbe. "Mais quand quelqu'un vous colle au plafond, c'est un message, Astorga. C'est un message qui dit : Je suis un mage noir incroyablement puissant qui aurait pu vous faire ce qui m'aurait chanté, et je me fiche bien que vos maisons en soient offensées."

Robert Jugson III eut un rire doux et grave, un gloussement qui envoya des frissons descendre le long de plusieurs échines. "C'est à s'en demander si on n'a pas choisi le mauvais camp, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai entendu des histoires au sujet de _messages_ de ce genre, envoyés sur ordre de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à m'agenouiller devant Potter," dit Astorga en regardant Jugson droit dans les yeux.

"Moi non plus," dit Belka.

Jugson tenait sa baguette, et il la faisait pivoter avec nonchalance dans un sens puis dans l'autre entre ses doigt, la faisant ainsi pointer successivement vers le plafond puis vers le sol. "Es-tu Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?" dit Jugson. "Tout le monde a un prix. Tous les gens malins."

Cette affirmation produisit un moment de silence.

"Malfoy ne devrait-il pas être ici ?" dit timidement Bole.

Flint fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Quoi que Malfoy manigance, il veut avoir l'air innocent. Il ne peut pas se permettre de manquer à l'appel en même temps que nous."

"Mais tout le monde _sait_ déjà ça," dit Bole. "Même dans les autres maisons."

"Oui, très maladroit," dit Belka. Elle grogna. "Malfoy ou pas, c'est qu'un petit de première année et on a pas besoin de lui ici."

"J'enverrai une chouette à mon père," dit Jugson d'une voix basse, "et _lui_ parlera à Lord Malfoy en personne -" puis il s'arrêta de parler abruptement.

"Je ne sais pas pour _vous_, mes chéris," dit Belka d'une voix faussement suave, "mais _je_ ne compte pas être épouvantée par un faux rituel et _je_ n'en ai pas fini avec Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de compagnie."

Personne ne répondit. Tous regardaient derrière elle.

Belka se retourna lentement afin de voir ce que les autres regardaient fixement.

"Vous ne ferez _rien_," siffla leur directeur de maison. Le visage de Severus Rogue était empli de rage et de petits points de bave s'envolaient de ses lèvres à chacun de ses mots, tachant d'autant plus ses robes déjà salies. "Vous en avez _assez_ fait, idiots ! Vous avez suffisamment embarrassé ma maison - _perdu_ contre des première année - vous parlez maintenant de mêler de nobles Lords du Magenmagot dans vos chamailleries puériles et _pathétiques_ ? _Je_ m'occuperai de cette affaire. _Vous_ n'embarrasserez pas de nouveau cette maison et vous ne prendrez même pas le _risque_ de le faire ! C'en est _fini_ de vos combats contre ces sorcières, et s'il en est autrement -"

* * *

><p>Si vous aviez cru qu'ils seraient assis l'un à côté de l'autre au dîner, vous auriez eu sacrément tort.<p>

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle _veut_ ?" dit le cri plaintif d'un garçon qui, en dépit de sa connaissance considérable de la science actuelle, était encore naïf sur certains sujets. "Est-ce qu'elle _voulait_ se faire battre ?"

Les Serdaigle plus âgés qui s'étaient assis à côté de lui échangèrent de rapides regards jusqu'à ce que, selon un protocole tacite, le plus expérimenté d'entre eux parle :

"Écoute," dit Arty Grey, qui était en septième année et devançait les autres à cette compétition de trois sorcières et d'un professeur de Défense, "le truc à comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en _colère_ que tu as perdu des points à ce jeu. Mlle Granger est en colère parce qu'elle a été tout épouvantée et qu'elle _peut te blâmer_, tu comprends ? Mais en même temps, même si elle ne l'admettra pas, elle sera touchée que son petit copain en soit allé à des extrémités aussi ridicules et franchement folles pour la protéger."

"Ce n'est pas une question de _points_," grinça Harry. Les mots glissaient entre ses dents serrées. Son dîner attendait devant lui, sur la table, ignoré. "C'est une question de _justice_. Et _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Son. Petit. Copain !_"

Tous ceux présents lui répondirent par une bonne dose de rire sarcastique.

"Oui, enfin," dit un Serdaigle en sixième année, "je pense qu'après qu'elle t'ait embrassé pour te faire sortir de ton détraquage et que tu ais collé quarante-quatre brutes au plafond pour elle, on est bien au-delà de 'non, vraiment, c'est pas ma copine,' et plutôt à se demander à quoi vos enfants ressembleront. Waoh, ça fait peur à imaginer..." Le Serdaigle laissa sa phrase en suspens puis dit d'une voix plus menue : "S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça."

"Écoute," dit Arty Grey, "désolé d'être direct, mais tu peux avoir la justice, tu peux avoir les filles, mais pas les deux à la fois." Il claqua d'une main amicale sur l'épaule de Harry. "Tu as du potentiel, petit, plus qu'aucun sorcier que j'ai jamais vu, mais tu dois apprendre à _l'utiliser_, tu vois ? Sois un peu plus doux avec elles, apprends quelques sortilèges pour arranger ce souk que tu appelles des cheveux. Et surtout, tu dois mieux cacher que tu es maléfique - pas _trop _bien, mais mieux. Les beaux garçons bien habillés sont des tombeurs, les mages noirs sont des tombeurs, mais les beaux garçons bien habillés soupçonnés d'être _secrètement_ des mages noirs tombent plus de filles que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer -"

"Pas intéressé," dit catégoriquement Harry tout en ôtant la main de l'autre garçon de son épaule et en la faisant tomber sans cérémonies.

"Mais tu le seras," dit Arty Gray, d'une voix basse et prophétesse. "Ah, tu le seras !"

Ailleurs à la même table -

"_Romantique ?_" glapit Hermione Granger si fort que certaines des filles proches d'elle firent la grimace. "_Qu'est-ce qui était romantique là-dedans ? _Il n'a rien _demandé_ ? Il ne _demande_ jamais ! Il envoie juste des fantôme pourchasser des gens et il les colle au plafond et il fait ce qu'il veut de _ma_ vie !"

"Mais tu ne vois pas ?" dit une sorcière en quatrième année. "Ça veut dire que même s'il est maléfique, il _t'aime_ !"

"Tu ne fais pas avancer les choses," dit Pénélope Deauclaire un peu plus loin à la table, mais on l'ignora. Quelques sorcières plus âgées s'étaient approchées de Hermione après qu'elle se soit assise à l'extrémité opposée à celle où se trouvait Harry Potter, mais un nuage de filles plus jeunes et plus rapide avait alors entouré celle-ci d'une barrière impénétrable.

"Les garçons," dit Hermione Granger, "ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'aimer les filles sans leur demander d'abord ! C'est vrai à plusieurs égards, et en particulier quand il s'agit de coller des gens au plafond !"

On ignora aussi cela. "C'est comme dans une pièce !" soupira une fille en troisième année.

"Une pièce ?" dit Hermione. "J'aimerais voir une pièce ou _ce_ genre de choses se produit !"

"Oh," dit la troisième année. "Je pensais à cette pièce vraiment _romantique_ où il y a ce garçon tout mignon et tout gentil qui fait un appel de cheminette, sauf qu'il prononce mal le nom de sa destination et qu'il tombe dans cette pièce pleine de mages noires qui sont en train d'accomplir un rituel interdit qui aurait dû sombrer dans l'abîme du temps et ils sont en train de sacrifier sept victimes pour desceller une ancienne horreur censée octroyer un souhait lors de sa libération, donc bien sûr la présence du garçon interrompt le rituel, et pendant que l'horreur est en train de manger tous les mages noirs et que tout le monde meure, la dernière pensée du garçon est qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir une copine, et l'instant d'après il est assis sur les genoux d'une femme magnifique dont les yeux brûlent d'une lumière terrifiante, sauf qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que c'est que d'être humaine alors le garçon doit toujours l'empêcher de manger des gens. C'est exactement comme dans cette pièce, sauf que tu es le garçon et que Harry Potter est la fille !"

"Ça..." dit Hermione, passablement surprise. "En fait ça ressemble _bien _quelque chose comme -"

"_Vraiment_ ?" laissa échapper une deuxième année assise face à Hermione en se penchant en avant, visiblement autant horrifiée que fascinée.

"Non !" dit Hermione. "Je veux dire - _ce n'est pas mon petit copain !_"

Deux secondes plus tard, ses oreilles eurent vent de ce que ses lèvres venaient de dire.

La quatrième année mit une main sur l'épaule de Hermione et la serra d'un geste réconfortant. "Mlle Granger," dit-elle d'une voix apaisante, "je pense que si tu es vraiment honnête avec toi-même, tu admettras que la véritable raison pour laquelle tu es en colère contre ton sombre maître, c'est parce qu'il a canalisé ses pouvoirs innommables au travers de Tracey Davis plutôt qu'au travers de toi."

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit mais sa gorge se bloqua avant que les mots ne puissent sortir, ce qui fut probablement préférable, car si elle avait vraiment hurlé aussi fort qu'elle en avait eu l'intention, elle se serait probablement cassé quelque chose.

"D'ailleurs, comment c'est possible ?" dit la troisième année. "Je veux dire que Harry Potter puisse œuvrer par une autre fille alors qu'il s'est lié à toi ? Est-ce que vous avez un, tu sais, un de ces arrangements à trois ?"

"_Aaaaaargh_," dit Hermione Granger, sa gorge toujours bloquée, son cerveau sur arrêt, ses cordes vocales imitant spontanément le bruit d'une gorge qui régurgitait un yak.

* * *

><p>(<em>Plus tard)<em>

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si _déraisonnable_," dit une autre sorcière de deuxième année qui avait remplacé la troisième année après que Hermione ait menacé de demander à Tracey de manger l'âme de celle-ci. "Enfin franchement, si quelqu'un comme Harry Potter _me_ sauvait, je lui... Je lui enverrais des cartes de remerciements, et je lui ferais des câlins, et," le visage de la fille rougit quelque peu, "enfin, je l'embrasserais, j'espère."

"Ouais !" dit une autre deuxième année. "Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les filles dans les pièce se mettent en _colère_ quand le personnage principal se met en quatre pour leur faire plaisir. _Je_ ne me comporterais pas comme ça si le héros m'aimait _moi_."

Hermione Granger avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table et ses mains tiraient lentement ses cheveux.

"Vous ne comprenez juste pas la psychologie masculine," dit la quatrième année d'un ton d'experte. "Granger doit lui donner _l'impression_ d'être mystérieusement capable de pouvoir résister à son charme."

* * *

><p><em>(Encore plus tard)<em>

Et Hermione Granger se tourna donc rapidement vers la seule personne restante à laquelle elle pouvait parler, la seule personne dont elle savait que cette dernière comprendrait son point de vue -

"Ils sont tous fous," dit Hermione Granger en marchant à grandes enjambées vers la tour Serdaigle après être partie du dîner bien avant qu'il ne se termine. "Tout le monde sauf toi et moi, Harry, et je veux dire _tout le monde_ à Poudlard sauf nous, ils sont tous complètement fous. Et les filles de Serdaigle sont les _pires_, je ne sais ce que les Serdaigles plus âgées se mettent à lire quand elles grandissent mais je suis certaine que ça n'est pas bon pour elles. Une sorcière nous a demandé si on avait lié nos âmes, et je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque cette nuit mais je suis relativement certaine que ça ne s'est jamais produit -"

"Je n'ai même pas de _mot_ pour ce genre de raisonnement fallacieux," dit Harry Potter. Le garçon marchait d'un pas normal, si bien qu'il devait parfois sautiller pendant quelques pas pour rester à hauteur de la vitesse indignée de Hermione. "Je pense sérieusement que si ça ne dépendait que _d'eux_, ils nous traîneraient par les pieds pour faire changer nos noms et qu'on s'appelle Potter-Evans-Verres-Granger... berk, en le disant à voix haute je me rends compte à quel point ça sonne mal."

"Tu veux dire que _ton_ nom serait Potter-Evans-Verres-Granger et que le _mien _serait Granger-Potter-Evans-Verres," dit Hermione. "C'est trop atroce pour que j'arrive à le concevoir."

"Non," répondit le garçon, "la maison Potter est une maison noble, donc je pense que ce nom reste devant -"

"_Quoi ?_" dit-elle, indignée. "Qui a dit qu'on _devait_ -"

Il y eut un silence soudain et horrible, brisé seulement par le bruit sourd de leurs semelles.

"_Enfin bref_," continua Hermione avec hâte, "quelques-uns des absurdités qu'ils ont dit au dîner m'ont fait réfléchir, et donc je veux juste te dire, Harry, que je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de nous avoir sauvés d'une raclée, moi et tout le monde, et même si certains aspects de ce que tu as fait cet après-midi m'énervent je suis certaine qu'on peut juste en discuter calmement."

"Ah..." dit Harry, avec un léger sourire timide. Ses yeux révélaient un mélange d'appréhension et d'incompréhension, "j'imagine que c'est... bien ?"

Pour être précis, il y avait eu cette sorcière en quatrième année qui avait expliqué que puisque Harry était le méchant sorcier amoureux de Hermione et que Hermione était la fille pure et innocente qui le rachèterait ou qui serait séduite par les forces du mal, il s'ensuivait que Hermione _devait_ être perpétuellement indignée par tout ce que Harry faisait, même s'il s'agissait de la sauver d'un fin certaine, juste pour que leur liaison n'atteigne pas son dénouement avant la fin de l'acte IV. Et _là_, Pénélope Deauclaire, que Hermione avait cru être plus intelligente que ça, avait remarqué d'une voix forte que pour la même raison il était _impossible_ que Hermione se contente d'aller juste parler à Harry comme quelqu'un de raisonnable quant à ce qui l'avait blessée puisque de toute façon ce qui attirait les mages noirs chez les femmes, c'était leur résistance passionnée, pas leur esprit logique. C'est à ce moment que Hermione s'était levée brusquement de son banc, avait furieusement martelé le sol jusqu'à l'endroit où Harry avait été assis et qu'elle lui avait demandé d'un ton raisonnable s'ils pourraient aller marcher un peu et régler cette histoire.

"Donc en d'autres termes," dit Hermione de la voix la plus calme qu'elle avait jamais eu, "on n'est pas en froid, je te parle encore, on est encore amis et on étudie toujours ensemble. On n'est _pas_ train de se disputer. D'accord ?"

Cela ne sembla qu'augmenter l'appréhension de Harry Potter. "D'accord," dit le Survivant.

"Génial !" dit Hermione. "Donc, _avez-vous_ trouvé pourquoi je suis en colère, M. Potter ?"

Il y eut un silence. "Tu voulais que je ne m'occupe pas de tes affaires ?" dit prudemment Harry. "Enfin - je sais que tu voulais gérer les choses toi-même. Et je _restais_ hors de ton chemin jusqu'à ce que j'entende que tu t'étais fait prendre en embuscade par trois Mangemorts juniors et franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le _professeur Quirrell_ ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter que la situation commence à te dépasser, sans vouloir te vexer Hermione, quarante-quatre brutes amassées dans une embuscade sont _loin_ au-delà de ce que n'importe qui pourrait gérer sans aide. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu aurais vraiment besoin d'aide juste cette fois -"

"Non, ça, ça ne me dérange pas," dit Hermione. "On _était_ dépassé par les événements. Essayez de deviner encore, M. Potter."

"Euh," dit Harry. "Ce que Tracey a fait t'a... surpris ?"

"Surpris, M. Potter ?" Peut-être y eut-il une touche d'acidité dans sa voix. "Non, M. Potter, j'ai eu _peur_. J'ai été _effrayée_. Je ne voudrais pas admettre que j'ai peur de simples _dragons_ ou de quelque chose comme ça, les gens pourraient penser que je suis une _pleutre_, mais quand on entend des voix lointaines crier 'Tekeli-li ! Tekeli-li !' et qu'il y a des mares de sang qui coulent de sous les portes, alors c'est normal d'avoir peur."

"Je _suis_ désolé," dit Harry d'un ton qui semblait exprimer un regret sincère. "Je pensais que tu comprendrais que c'était moi."

"Et la _raison_ pour laquelle on a toutes eu peur comme ça, M. Potter, c'est que vous n'avez pas commencé par nous _demander_ _la permission_!" Hermione découvrit que sa voix commençait à monter en dépit de ses bonnes intentions. "Tu aurais dû me _demander_ avant de faire quelque chose comme ça, Harry ! Tu aurais dû très précisément demander : 'Hermione, est-ce que je peux faire couler du sang de sous les portes ?' C'est important d'être précis quand on demande la permission de faire ce genre de choses !"

Le garçon continua de marcher et se frotta la nuque. "Je... franchement, je pensais juste que tu _devrais_ dire non."

"Oui, M. Potter, _j'aurais pu dire non_. C'est _exactement pour ça que vous auriez dû me demander d'abord_ !"

"Non, je veux dire que tu aurais _dû_ dire non, que ce soit ce que tu voulais _vraiment _ou pas. Et alors vous auriez toutes reçu une raclée et ça aurait été _ma_ faute parce que je vous aurais demandé la permission."

Les sourcils de Hermione s'élevèrent sous le coup de la surprise et elle fit quelques pas de plus en essayant de comprendre. "Quoi ?" dit-elle.

"Eh bien..." dit le garçon avec une certaine lenteur. "Je veux dire... tu es le général Soleil, non ? Tu ne _pourrais pas_ me donner la permission de faire peur aux gens, pas même aux brutes, pas même pour empêcher tes amies de se prendre une raclée. Tu aurais _dû_ dire non et alors tu aurais souffert. Mais maintenant, tu peux honnêtement dire aux gens que tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer et que ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas prévenue."

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et plutôt que de simplement tourner la tête, elle se retourna pour faire entièrement face à Harry. Sa voix fut précautionneusement neutre lorsqu'elle dit : "Harry, tu _dois _arrêter d'inventer des raisons alambiquées de faire des choses stupides."

Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent. Après un moment, il dit. "Écoute... je comprends ce que tu dis, bien sûr, mais la question reste en suspens : est-ce que c'était _vraiment _une bonne idée ou est-ce que c'était juste un plan astucieux -"

"Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui," continua Hermione. "Mais je veux que tu me promettes qu'à partir de maintenant, tu commenceras par me demander, toujours, même si tu trouves une raison pour laquelle tu ne devrais pas le faire."

Il y eut un silence qui s'étira et Hermione put sentir son cœur se serrer.

"Hermione -" commença Harry.

"_Pourquoi ?_" la frustration éclata dans la voix Hermione. "_Pourquoi est-ce si terrible ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me demander !_"

Harry avait un air très sérieux. "Qui à la S.P.E.H.S. essaye-tu de défendre le plus, Hermione ? Pour qui as-tu le plus peur quand tu te bats ?"

"Hannah Abbott," dit Hermione sans avoir à y penser, et elle se sentit alors un peu coupable parce que Hannah _essayait_ de toutes ses forces et qu'elle _s'était_ beaucoup améliorée -

"Est-ce que tu te permettrais de compter sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur Tracey par exemple, pour être l'_ultime _responsable du bien-être de Hannah ? Si tu savais que Hannah allait tomber dans une embuscade et que tu trouvais un plan pour la protéger, te sentirais-tu bien à l'idée de permettre à Tracey de te dire si as ou non le droit de le mettre à exécution ?"

"Euh... non ?" dit Hermione, perplexe.

Les yeux verts du Survivant étaient braqués sur elle. "Ferais-tu confiance à _Hannah _pour prendre la décision finale sur son besoin d'être protégée ou non ?"

"Je -" dit Hermione, et elle s'interrompit. C'était étrange, elle connaissait la bonne réponse mais elle savait aussi que la bonne réponse n'était pas la vraie réponse. Hannah essayait tellement de prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur, alors que _c'était le cas_, et c'était facile de voir comment la Poufsouffle pourrait en faire _trop_ -

Puis Hermione comprit ce que cela impliquait. "Tu penses que je suis comme _Hannah_ ?"

"Pas... exactement..." Harry passa sa main dans le fatras de ses cheveux. "Écoute, Hermione, qu'est-ce que _tu_ m'aurais suggéré de faire si je t'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait une embuscade tendue par quarante-quatre brutes ?"

"J'aurais réagi de façon _responsable_, je l'aurais dit au _professeur McGonagall_ et je l'aurais laissée s'en occuper," répondit Hermione immédiatement. "Et _alors_ il n'y aurait eu ni ténèbres ni hurlements ni terrible lumière bleue -"

Mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. "Ce n'est _pas_ une réaction responsable. C'est ce que quelqu'un jouant le _rôle_ d'une fille responsable ferait. _Oui_, j'ai pensé à aller voir le professeur McGonagall. Mais elle aurait empêché le désastre _une fois_. Probablement avant le début des troubles, par exemple en disant aux brutes qu'elle était au courant de tout. Si les brutes ne s'étaient fait punir que pour avoir comploté, ça se serait traduit par une perte de points, ou au pire par un jour de retenue, mais pas par quelque chose capable de vraiment leur faire peur. Et alors les brutes auraient _réessayé_. Moins nombreuses et dotées d'une meilleure sécurité opérationnelle pour que je n'en entende pas parler. Elles auraient probablement tendu une embuscade à _l'une_ d'entre vous, seule. Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas _autorisée_ à faire quelque chose de suffisamment effrayant pour pouvoir te protéger - et _elle _n'aurait pas outrepassé son autorité parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment responsable."

"Le _professeur McGonagall_ n'est pas responsable ?" dit Hermione d'un ton incrédule. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses hanches et le regarda d'un air ouvertement furieux. "Est-ce que tu es _dingue_ ?"

Le garçon ne cilla pas. "Tu pourrais peut-être appeler ça la responsabilité héroïque," dit Harry Potter. "Pas le genre habituel. Ça veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient les circonstances, c'est _toujours_ de ta faute. Même si tu en parles au professeur McGonagall, ce n'est pas elle qui est responsable de ce qui arrive, c'est _toi_. Suivre le règlement de l'école n'est pas une excuse, être sous l'autorité de quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas une excuse, même faire de ton mieux n'est pas une excuse. Il n'y a aucune excuse, tu dois _faire le travail, quoi qu'il arrive_." Le visage de Harry s'était pincé. "C'est pour ça que je dis que tu n'as pas une attitude responsable, Hermione. Penser que ton travail est fini quand tu en as parlé au professeur McGonagall - ce n'est pas penser comme une héroïne. Comme si ça devenait alors _acceptable_ que Hannah se fasse frapper sous prétexte que ce ne serait plus _ta faute_. Être une héroïne, ça veut dire que ton travail n'est terminé que quand tu as fait _le nécessaire_ pour protéger les autres filles de façon _permanente_." Un fragment de la dureté qu'il avait acquise depuis le jour où Fumseck s'était posé sur son épaule s'était glissé dans sa voix. "Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer que tu as accompli ton devoir en suivant les règles."

"Je pense," dit Hermione d'une voix neutre, "que vous et moi sommes peut-être en désaccord sur certaines choses, M. Potter. Comme de savoir qui est le plus _responsable_,de vous et du professeur McGonagall, ou si un comportement _responsable_ se termine souvent par des gens criant et courant dans tous les sens, ou si c'est une bonne idée de respecter le règlement de l'école. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord, M. Potter, que _vous_ devez avoir le dernier mot."

"Eh bien," dit Harry, "tu m'as demandé ce qu'il y avait de _si_ terrible à te demander la permission d'abord, et c'était une question étonnamment bonne, donc j'ai examiné mon esprit et c'est ça que j'ai trouvé. Je pense que ma véritable peur, c'est que si Hannah a des ennuis et que je trouve un moyen de la sauver qui semble étrange, sombre ou quelque chose comme ça, tu ne prendras peut-être pas en compte les conséquences que cela aura pour Hannah. Tu n'accepteras peut-être pas la responsabilité héroïque de trouver _un_ moyen de la sauver, quoi qu'il en coûte. Au lieu de ça, tu risques de juste jouer le _rôle_ de Hermione Granger, la Serdaigle raisonnable ; et le _rôle_ de Hermione Granger dit non automatiquement, qu'elle ait un meilleur plan en tête ou pas. Et alors quarante-quatre brutes feront la queue pour tabasser Hannah Abbott et ce sera ma faute parce que je le _l'aurais su_, même si je ne voulais pas que les choses soient ainsi, j'aurais su que c'est comme ça qu'elles se dérouleraient. Je suis quasiment certain que c'était là ma peur secrète, indicible et muette."

La frustration s'accumulait de nouveau en Hermione. "C'est _ma_ vie !" éclata-t-elle. Elle pouvait imaginer comment ce serait si Harry se mêlait tout le temps de sa vie, inventait en permanence des justifications qui lui permettraient de ne pas lui demander la permission, de ne pas écouter ses objections. Elle n'aurait pas dû devoir _gagner un débat_ juste pour - "Il y aura _toujours_ une raison, tu pourras _toujours _dire que je n'ai pas les idées claires ! Je veux avoir ma _propre vie_ ! Sinon je m'éloignerai, vraiment Harry, je suis sérieuse."

Harry soupira. "C'est exactement là où je ne voulais pas que nous en arrivions, et nous y voilà. Tu as peur exactement de la même chose que moi, hein ? Peur que si _tu_ lâches le gouvernail, on se fracassera." Le coin de ses lèvres se tordit mais ça ne ressembla pas à un vrai sourire. "Je peux comprendre ça."

"Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes _du tout _!" dit Hermione d'un ton brusque. "Tu as dit qu'on serait _partenaires_, Harry !"

Elle vit que ces mots l'avaient arrêté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?" finit-il par dire. "Je promets de te demander avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être considéré comme une intrusion dans tes affaires. Sauf que _tu _dois _me _promettre d'être raisonnable, Hermione. Je veux dire _vraiment, _sincèrement, d'y réfléchir pendant vingt secondes d'abord, de l'étudier comme un véritable choix. D'être assez raisonnable pour te rendre compte que je t'offre un moyen de protéger les autres filles et que si tu dis automatiquement _non_ sans l'envisager sérieusement, il y a cette _conséquence réelle_ où Hannah Abbott se retrouve à l'hôpital."

Hermione continua de regarder fixement Harry lorsque la récitation de ce dernier s'acheva.

"Eh bien ?" dit Harry.

"Je ne devrais pas avoir à faire de promesses," dit-elle, "juste pour être _consultée_ au sujet de ma _propre vie_." Elle se détourna de Harry et commença à marcher vers la tour Serdaigle sans le regarder. "Mais j'y réfléchirai quand même."

Elle entendit Harry soupirer, puis il marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, passèrent sous une arche faite d'un métal rougeâtre, semblable au cuivre, puis entrèrent dans un couloir parfaitement semblable à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter hormis son dallage composé de pentagones et non plus de carrés.

"Hermione," dit Harry. "Depuis le jour où tu as dit que tu voulais être une héroïne, je t'ai observé et j'ai réfléchi. Tu _as_ le courage. Tu te battras pour ce qui es juste, même face à des ennemis qui en effraieraient d'autre. Tu as certainement l'intelligence brute nécessaire, et tu es probablement quelqu'un de mieux de moi. Mais même ainsi... eh bien, pour être honnête, Hermione... je ne te vois pas vraiment dans rôle de Dumbledore, à mener l'Angleterre magique contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Pas encore, du moins."

Hermione avait tourné la tête pour regarder Harry, mais ce dernier avait juste continué de marcher, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Jouer _ce_ rôle ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé de s'imaginer ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais _imaginé_ s'imaginer ainsi;

"Et peut-être que j'ai tort," dit Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient. "Peut-être que j'ai lu trop d'histoires où les héros ne sont jamais raisonnables, ne suivent jamais les règles et n'en parlent jamais au professeur McGonagall, si bien que mon cerveau ne pense pas que tu es une bonne héroïne de fiction. Peut-être que c'est toi qui es saine d'esprit, Hermione, et moi qui suis un idiot. mais à chaque fois que tu parles de suivre les règles ou de te reposer sur les professeurs, j'ai la même sensation, que c'est lié à cette dernière chose qui te bloque, cette dernière chose qui endort ton toi PJ et te transforme à nouveau en PNJ..." Harry laissa échapper un soupir. "Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore a dit que j'aurais dû avoir des parents malfaisants."

"Il a dit _quoi_ ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Je ne sais toujours pas s'il blaguait ou... le truc, c'est qu'en un sens il avait _raison_. J'ai _eu_ des parents aimants mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de pouvoir compter sur leurs décisions, ils n'étaient pas assez _sains d'esprits_. J'ai toujours su que si je ne réfléchissais pas aux choses moi-même, je risquerais d'avoir mal. Le professeur McGonagall mettra tout en œuvre pour faire ce qu'i faire _si_ je suis là pour harceler mais elle ne brise pas les règles seule sans être supervisée par un héros. Le professeur Quirrell _est_ vraiment quelqu'un qui fait ce qu'i faire quoi qu'il en coûte, et c'est la seule autre personne que je connaisse qui remarque certaines choses, comme par exemple que le Vif gâche le Quidditch. Mais _lui_, je ne sais pas si c'est quelqu'un de _bien_. Même si c'est triste, je pense que ça fait partie de l'environnement qui créé ce que Dumbledore appelle un héros - quelqu'un qui n'a personne d'autre à qui refiler la responsabilité et qui forme donc l'habitude mentale de tout vérifier lui-même."

Hermione ne répondit rien mais elle repensa à ce que Godric Gryffondor avait écrit presque à la fin de sa très courte autobiographie. Brièvement et sans explication, parce que le parchemin avait été destiné à être copié à la main, des siècles avant que la presse typographique moldue n'inspire les sorciers à inventer la Plume à Lire-Écrire.

_Aucun sauveur n'a de sauveur_, avait écrit Godric Gryffondor. _Aucun seigneur n'a de champion, de mère ou de père, seul le vide au-dessus._

Si c'était _ça_ le coût qu'il y avait à être un héros, Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir le payer. Ou peut-être - mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle aurait pensé avant qu'elle ne commence à passer du temps avec Harry - peut-être Godric Gryffondor avait-il eu _tort_;

"Est-ce que tu fais confiance à _Dumbledore_ ?" demanda Hermione. "Je veux dire, il vit dans cette école et c'est le héros le plus légendaire du monde -"

"C'_était_ le héros le plus légendaire du monde," dit Harry. "Maintenant il met le feu à des poulets. Franchement, est-ce que Dumbledore t'a l'air fiable à _toi_ ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Côte à côte, ils commencèrent à grimper l'énorme spirale d'escaliers dont les marches alternaient entre le bronze et la pierre bleue suivi de l'approche finale jusqu'au portrait Serdaigle qui protégeait la porte par des énigmes stupides.

"Oh, et je viens de penser à quelque chose que je dois te dire," continua Harry lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru environ la moitié de l'escalier. "Puisque ça affecte ta vie et tout ça. Vois ça comme une avance -"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" dit Hermione.

"Je prédis que la S.P.E.H.S. va prendre sa retraite."

"_Sa retraite_ ?" dit Hermione en trébuchant presque sur une des marches.

"Ouais," dit Harry. "Enfin, je pourrais me tromper, mais j'ai dans l'idée que les professeurs vont sévèrement réprimer les combats dans les couloirs." Harry souriait tout en parlant et une lueur dans ses yeux couverts par ses lunettes laissait entendre quelque savoir secret. "Lancer des nouveaux sortilèges pour détecter les maléfices offensifs ou commencer à vérifier les rapports de brutalisation sous Veritaserum - je peux imaginer plusieurs méthodes de répression. Mais si j'ai raison, il faut que vous le fêtiez, toi et toutes les autres. Vous avez suffisamment chahuté pour les pousser à _faire_ quelque chose au sujet des des brutalisations. De _toutes_ les brutalisations."

Et alors, lentement, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Hermione, et en atteignant la dernière marche des escaliers, en s'avançant vers le portrait de Serdaigle pour entendre son énigme, Hermione se sentit assez légère, une merveilleuse sensation de soulèvement, comme si elle s'était fait injecter de l'hélium.

Étrangement, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle et les sept autres y avaient investi, elle ne s'était pas attendue à _tant_, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça _fonctionne_ vraiment.

Elles avaient _changé les choses_...

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, à la fin du petit déjeuner.<p>

Les élèves de chaque année étaient assis sur leurs bancs, immobiles, toutes les têtes tournées dans la même direction : vers la table d'honneur, face à une fille de première année, debout seule, figée, le menton relevé pour regarder le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Le visage du professeur Rogue était déformé par la furie et le triomphe, aussi vindicatif que le visage d'un mage noir ; et derrière lui les autres professeurs assis à la table d'honneur le regardaient, leurs visages aussi rigides que s'ils avaient été sculptés dans la pierre.

"- définitivement dissolue," cracha le professeur de potions. "Votre Société autoproclamée est dorénavant _illégale_ au sein de Poudlard, par mon ordre ! Si votre Société ou un membre de celle-ci est à nouveau découvert se battant dans les couloirs, Granger, vous serez _personnellement_ tenue pour responsable et exclue, par moi, de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard !"

La fille de première année se tenait là, face à la table d'honneur où elle n'avait auparavant été conviée que pour recevoir des félicitations et des sourires ; elle se tenait là, son dos droit et haut, courbé comme un arc de centaure, sans rien céder à l'ennemi.

La fille de première année se tenait là, ses larmes et sa colère contenue, son visage immobile, sans aucun changement d'apparence extérieure, tandis qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se cassait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Cette chose se cassa encore plus lorsque le professeur lui donna deux semaines de retenue pour violence au sein de l'école avec l'air narquois qu'il leur avait donné à voir à tous lors de leur premier jour de potions et un petit rictus en coin qui indiquait qu'il savait très bien à quel point il était injuste.

Cette chose en elle, quoi qu'elle fut, se déchira d'un bout à l'autre, de haut en bas, lorsque le professeur Rogue retira cent points à Serdaigle.

Ce fut alors fini, et Rogue lui dit qu'elle pouvait partir.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'à la table Serdaigle, Harry Potter était toujours assis à sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage d'ici, ses poings étaient sur la table mais elle ne pouvait pas voir si, comme les siens, ils étaient serrés à en être devenus blancs. Lorsque le professeur Rogue l'avait appelée, elle lui avait chuchoté qu'il ne devrait rien faire sans lui demander avant.

Hermione fit demi-tour pour regarder la table d'honneur au moment même où Rogue se détournait pour revenir à sa place.

"J'ai dit que vous pouviez partir, jeune fille," dit la voix narquoise, mais il avait un sourire satisfait, comme s'il attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose -

Hermione fit cinq pas de plus jusqu'à la table d'honneur et dit d'une voix brisée : "M. le directeur ?"

Un silence absolu tomba sur la grande salle.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. C'était comme s'il avait lui aussi été sculpté dans la pierre.

Hermione détourna les yeux pour regarder le professeur Flitwick dont la tête, à peine visible au-dessus de la table, semblait penchée vers ses genoux. À côté de lui, le visage du professeur Chourave était très pincé, elle semblait se forcer à observer la scène, ses lèvres tremblèrent, mais elle ne dit rien.

La chaise du professeur McGonagall était vide. La directrice adjointe n'était pas venue ce matin.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne dit rien ?" demanda Hermione. Sa voix tremblait, chargée de son dernier espoir, de l'ultime tentative de cette chose en elle pour rechercher de l'aide. "Vous _savez_ que ce que vous faites est mal !"

"Deux semaines de retenue supplémentaire pour insolence," dit Rogue d'une voix soyeuse.

La chose se fracassa.

Elle regarda la table d'honneur pendant quelques secondes de plus, vers le professeur Flitwick, vers le professeur Chourave, vers la chaise vide où le professeur McGonagall aurait dû se trouver. Puis Hermione Granger se retourna et commença à marcher vers la table Serdaigle.

Un babillage s'éleva et les élèves cessèrent d'être pétrifiés.

Et alors, au moment où elle atteignait presque la table Serdaigle -

La voix sèche du professeur Quirrell trancha tout le reste, et cette voix dit : "Cent points pour Serdaigle pour avoir fait ce qui était juste."

Hermione tomba presque par terre, puis elle continua, alors même que Rogue criait quelque chose avec rage, alors même que le professeur Quirrell s'enfonçait dans sa chaise et commençait à rire, alors que la voix de Dumbledore disait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis elle fut de nouveau assise à la table Serdaigle, à côté de Harry Potter.

À côté d'elle, Harry était figé, comme s'il avait trop peur pour pouvoir bouger.

"Tout va bien," lui dit sa voix, automatiquement, sans qu'elle l'ait choisi ni qu'elle y ait pensé et même si tout n'allait pas bien du tout. "Mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de me sortir de la retenue de Rogue comme tu l'as fait pour toi la dernière fois ?"

Harry Potter eut un hochement de tête saccadé. "Je..." dit Harry. "Je... Je suis désolé, c'est... c'est entièrement ma faute -"

"Ne sois pas _absurde_, Harry." C'était étrange d'entendre que sa voix, parfaitement normale, sans qu'elle ait à réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se pencha sur son assiette mais manger semblait clairement hors de question. Il y avait des roulements et des tourbillons dans son estomac qui suggéraient qu'elle était sur le point de vomir, ce qui était étrange car elle aurait pu en même temps jurer que tout son corps était engourdi, comme si elle n'avait rien pu sentir.

"Et," dit sa voix, "si tu veux enfreindre le règlement ou quelque chose comme ça, tu peux me demander, je te promets que je ne te répondrai pas juste : 'non'".

Non est salvatori salvator,  
>neque defensori dominus,<br>nec pater nec mater,  
>nihil supernum.<p>

- Godric Gryffindor,  
>1202 ap. JC.<p> 


	76. Interlude avec le confesseur : coûts ir

Titre complet : **Interlude avec le confesseur : coûts irrécupérables**

* * *

><p>Rianne Felthorne descendit les escaliers de pierre rugueuse et de mortier rudimentaire en maintenant entre les candélabres un <em>Lumos<em> allumé du bout de sa baguette dressée.

Elle arriva à la caverne de pierre vide percée de nombreuses ouvertures sombres, éclairée par une torche d'apparence ancienne qui s'embrasa lorsqu'elle entra.

Personne d'autre ne se trouvait encore ici, et après de longues minutes à rester nerveusement debout elle entama un sortilège destiné à métamorphoser un canapé assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent s'y asseoir ou peut-être même s'y allonger. Un simple tabouret de bois aurait été plus simple, elle aurait pu le faire en quinze seconde, mais... eh bien...

Même après que le canapé ait été entièrement Rogue invoqué, le professeur Rogue n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle s'assit sur la gauche du canapé, son pouls remontant le long de sa gorge comme une enclume. Étrangement, à mesure que le délai s'allongeait, sa nervosité augmentait au lieu de diminuer.

Elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois.

La dernière fois avant que tous ses souvenirs ne disparaissent et qu'elle ne se retrouve dans une mystérieuse caverne à se demander ce qui se passait.

Il y avait dans cette idée quelque chose qui ressemblait à la mort.

Les livres disaient qu'un sortilège d'Oubliettes bien fait n'était pas nocif, que les gens oubliaient des choses tout le temps. Ils rêvaient puis se réveillaient sans se souvenir de leurs rêves. Le sortilège d'Oubliettes ne créait même pas tant de discontinuité que cela, seulement un bref instant de désorientation ; comme d'être distrait par un grand bruit et de perdre le fil d'une pensée impossible à retrouver ensuite. C'était ce que les livres disaient et c'était pour cela que les sortilèges d'oubli étaient entièrement approuvés par le ministère à toute fin gouvernementale officielle.

Mais quand même, _ces pensées_, ces pensées qu'elle avait en ce moment même ; bientôt plus personne ne les aurait. Lorsqu'elle regardait le futur, il n'y avait personne pour compléter ces pensées qu'elles n'avait pas fini de former. Même si elle parvenait à tout régler dans son esprit pendant la prochaine minute, il n'en resterait ensuite plus rien. N'était-ce pas exactement le genre de chose que vous vous diriez si vous étiez à une minute de votre mort ?

Puis vint le bruit de pas étouffés...

Severus Rogue entra dans la caverne.

Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à elle, assise sur le canapé, et il eut étrange regard, étrange parce qu'il n'était ni sardonique, ni énervé ni froid.

"Merci, Mlle Felthorne," dit doucement Rogue, "c'est très attentionné." Le maître des potions sortit sa baguette et lança les charmes d'isolement usuels, puis il se rapprocha et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, à côté d'elle.

Son pouls battit alors pour une toute autre raison.

Elle se tourna lentement pour regarder le professeur Rogue et vit que sa tête reposait contre le dossier du canapé et que ses yeux étaient clos. Il ne dormait cependant pas. Son visage était tendu, nerveux, plein de douleur.

Elle sut - elle en fut soudain certaine - que cette vision ne lui avait été accordée que parce qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait ensuite pas ; et que personne avant elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de le voir.

La conversation haletante qui se déroulait à cet instant dans l'esprit de Rianne Felthorne ressemblait quelque peu à ceci : _Je pourrais juste me pencher en avant et l'embrasser, tu as complètement perdu ce qui te sert de boule, ses yeux sont fermés je parie qu'il ne m'arrêterait pas à temps, je parie que personne ne retrouverait ton corps avant plusieurs années -_

Mais le professeur Rogue ouvrit les yeux (à son grand dam et soulagement) et dit d'une voix plus normale : "Votre paiement, Mlle Felthorne." De ses robes il prit un rubis, taillé selon le standard Gringotts, et le lui tendit. "Cinquante facettes. Je comprendrais si vous les comptiez."

Elle tendit une main tremblante en espérant que Rogue placerait le rubis dans la main, qu'elle sentirait le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne -

Mais au lieu de cela, Rogue éleva légèrement sa main et fit tomber le rubis dans celle de Rianne Felthorne, puis il s'adossa de nouveau contre le canapé. "Vous vous souviendrez l'avoir trouvé par terre, sur le sol de cette caverne, que vous serez venue explorer," dit Rogue. "Et puisque personne sauf vous n'y croirait, vous vous souviendrez vous être dit qu'il serait moins problématique de déposer l'argent dans un compte séparé à Gringotts."

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que les légers craquements de la torche.

"Pourquoi -" dit Rianne Felthorne. _Il sait que je ne m'en souviendrai pas_. "Pourquoi _l'avez-vous_ fait ? Je veux dire - vous m'avez dit de vous dire où seraient les brutes et combien il y en aurait mais pas si Granger serait là. Et je sais que le fonctionnement du Retourneur de Temps nécessite que, si vous voulez _faire_ que Granger soit là, il ne faut pas qu'on vous dise si ça a déjà eu lieu ou non. Donc j'ai deviné que c'était _nous_ qui lui disions où aller. C'était nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rogue hocha la tête sans parler. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau fermés.

"Mais," dit Rianne. "Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ vous l'aidiez. Et maintenant - après ce que vous avez fait à Granger dans la grande salle - je ne comprends plus rien du tout." Rianne ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil. Elle avait à peine remarqué la controverse au sujet du général Soleil. Mais quelque chose dans l'idée _d'aider_ Granger à combattre les brutes... eh bien, elle s'était habituée à voir cela comme le côté des gentils et à se voir _elle_ comme appartenant à ce camp. Et elle avait découvert que cela lui plaisait. C'était difficile de simplement abandonner cette idée. "Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, professeur Rogue ?"

Rogue secoua la tête et son visage se pinça.

"C'est -" dit Rianne d'une voix hésitante. "Enfin - tant que nous sommes là - y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont vous voudriez me parler ?" Il y avait quelque chose qu'_elle_ aurait voulu dire mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire passer les mots au travers de ses lèvres.

"Je peux penser à autre chose," dit Rogue après un silence. "Si vous êtes intéressée, Mlle Felthorne."

Les yeux de Rogue étaient fermés et elle ne pouvait donc se contenter de hocher la tête. Sa voix de brisa presque lorsqu'elle se força à dire : "Oui."

"Il y a un garçon dans votre classe qui vous aime bien, Mlle Felthorne," dit Rogue, les yeux toujours fermés. "Je ne vous dirai pas son nom. Mais il vous regarde à chaque fois que vous traversez la pièce, quand il pense que vous ne regardez pas. Il rêve de vous et désire vous posséder, mais il n'a jamais demandé ne serait-ce qu'un baiser."

Le martèlement de son cœur s'intensifia.

"Répondez-moi honnêtement, Mlle Felthorne. Que pensez-vous de ce garçon ?"

"Eh bien..." dit-elle. Elle butait sur les mots. "Je pense - que ne même pas demander un baiser - serait -"

_Triste._

_Lamentable._

"Faible," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Rogue. "Imaginez cependant que ce garçon vous ait aidé. Considéreriez-vous que vous lui devez un baiser, s'il le demandait ?"

Elle inspira d'un coup sec.

"Ou penseriez-vous," continua Rogue, ses yeux toujours fermés, "qu'il ne fait que vous ennuyer ?"

Les mots la poignardèrent comme un couteau et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un halètement soudain.

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrir grand et son regard croisa le sien.

Puis le maître des potions commença à rire, un rire petit et glousseur.

"Non, pas _vous_, Mlle Felthorne !" dit Rogue. "Pas _vous_ ! Nous parlons _vraiment_ d'un garçon. Un qui suit votre cours de potions, à vrai dire."

"Oh," dit-elle. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce que Rogue avait dit plus tôt, à présent assez agacée par la pensée d'un garçon qui l'aurait toujours observée en silence. "Eh bien, euh, dans ce cas. Ça fiche plutôt la _trouille_. Qui est-ce ?"

Le maître de potions secoua la tête. "Cela n'a pas d'importance," dit Rogue. "Par curiosité, que penseriez-vous si ce garçon était encore amoureux de vous des années plus tard ?"

"Euh," dit-elle, légèrement perdue, "ce serait carrément pathétique ?"

Un petit craquement de la torche résonna dans la caverne.

"C'est étrange," dit doucement Rogue. "J'ai eu deux mentors dans ma vie. Ils étaient tous les deux incroyablement perspicaces mais aucun ne m'a jamais dit les choses que je ne savais pas voir. La raison du silence du premier est assez claire, mais pour le second..." Le visage de Rogue se pinça. "Je suppose qu'il serait naïf de ma part de demander pourquoi il s'est tu."

Le silence s'étira tandis que Rianne cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire.

"Il est curieux," dit Rogue d'une voix encore plus douce, "de regarder en arrière après trente-deux ans et de se demander quand sa vie a été détruite au-delà de tout espoir de récupération. Cela a-t-il été déterminé lorsque le Choixpeau a crié 'Serpentard !' ? Cela semble injuste puisqu'on ne m'a offert aucun choix ; le Choixpeau a parlé au moment où il a touché ma tête. Pourtant je ne puis dire qu'il m'ait faussement nommé. Je n'ai jamais chéri le savoir en tant que tel. Je n'ai pas été loyal envers la seule personne que je considérais comme une amie. Je n'ai jamais été enclin à de saintes colères, alors comme aujourd'hui. Courage ? Il n'y a aucune bravoure à risquer une vie déjà détruite. Mes petits peurs m'ont toujours dominées et je ne me suis jamais détourné d'aucun des chemins que j'ai emprunté, à cause de ces petites peurs. Non, le Choixpeau n'aurait jamais pu me mettre dans sa maison à elle. Peut-être ma perte était-elle alors déjà écrite. Même si le Choixpeau fait bien son œuvre, je me demande si c'est juste. Est-ce juste que certains enfants possèdent plus de courage que d'autres et que la vie d'un homme soit ainsi jugée ?"

Rianne Felthorne commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui le maître des potions était à l'intérieur et que malheureusement, toutes ces sombres profondeurs cachées ne l'aidaient en rien pour son problème à elle.

"Mais non," dit Rogue. "Je sais quand les choses ont mal tourné pour la dernière fois. Je pourrais indiquer le jour exact, l'heure à laquelle j'ai manqué ma dernière chance. Mlle Felthorne, le Choixpeau vous a-t-il proposé Serdaigle ?"

"O-oui," dit-elle sans réfléchir.

"Avez-vous jamais été douée pour les énigmes ?"

"Oui," dit-elle à nouveau, parce que quoi que le professeur Rogue soit sur le point de dire, elle ne l'entendrait pas si elle répondait _non_.

"Je suis nul en énigmes," dit Rogue d'une voix lointaine. "On m'en a un jour donné une à résoudre, et je n'en ai même pas compris la partie la plus simple avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je n'ai même pas compris que l'énigme était pour _moi_ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je croyais l'avoir simplement entendue par hasard, alors qu'en réalité, c'était moi qu'on avait entendu par hasard. J'ai donc vendu mon énigme à un autre, et c'est là que le naufrage de ma vie a dépassé tout espoir de sauvetage." La voix de Rogue était toujours lointaine, plus absente que peinée. "Et même maintenant, je n'ai rien compris d'important. Dites moi, Mlle Felthorne, imaginez qu'un homme ait un couteau en main, qu'il trébuche sur un bébé et se poignarde lui-même. Diriez-vous que le bébé avait," la voix de Rogue baissa d'un ton, comme s'il imitait une autre voix, plus grave, "_LE POUVOIR DE LE VAINCRE_ ?"

"Euh... non ?" dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

"Alors _qu'est-ce_ qu'avoir le pouvoir de vaincre quelqu'un ?"

Rianne étudia l'énigme. (En souhaitant, et ce n'était pas la première fois, avoir choisi Serdaigle sans égard pour la désapprobation parentale. Mais le Choixpeau ne lui avait jamais offert Gryffondor). "Eh bien..." dit Rianne. Elle avait du mal à formuler ses pensées. "Cela veut dire qu'on a la _capacité_ de le faire mais qu'on y est pas _obligé_. Cela veut dire qu'on pourrait le faire si on essayait -"

"Une choix," dit le maître des potions de sa même voix lointaine, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas du tout à elle. "Il y aura un choix. C'est ce que l'énigme semble sous-entendre. Et ce choix n'est pas déjà écrit, car l'énigme ne dit pas _le vaincra_ mais _le pouvoir de le vaincre_. Comment un homme adulte marquerait-il un bébé comme son égal ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Rianne. Elle n'avait rien compris.

"Il est simple de _marquer_ un bébé. N'importe quel sortilège maléfique puissant occasionnerait une cicatrice durable. Mais on pourrait le faire sur n'importe quel enfant. Quelle marque signifierait que le bébé est son _égal_ ?"

Elle répondit par la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Si vous signez un contrat de fiançailles, ça veut dire que vous serez son égal un jour lorsqu'il grandira et que vous vous marierez."

"C'est..." dit Rogue. "Ce n'est probablement pas ça, Mlle Felthorne, mais merci d'avoir essayé." Les longs doigts délicats et affûtés par la préparation de potions à des degrés de précision inimaginables s'élevèrent et massèrent les tempes de l'homme. "Le poids de mots si fragiles suffit à me rendre fou. Un pouvoir qu'il ignore... ça _doit_ être plus qu'un sortilège inconnu quelconque. Pas quelque chose qu'_il_ pourrait acquérir par la pratique et l'étude. Quelque talent inné ? Personne ne peut apprendre à être un métamorphomage... et pourtant ce n'est certainement pas là un pouvoir qu'il _ignore_. Je ne peux pas non plus voir comment _les deux_ pourraient détruire l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste presque rien. Je peux le concevoir dans un sens, mais pas dans l'autre..." Le maître des potions soupira. "Rien de cela n'a de sens pour vous Mlle Felthorne, n'est-ce pas ? Les mots ne sont rien. Ce sont des ombres. C'est _l'intonation_ qu'elle a utilisé qui en portait le sens, et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu..."

Le maître des potions laissa sa voix en suspens tandis que Rianne le regardait fixement.

"Une _prophétie_ ?" dit Rianne d'un couinement haut perché. "Vous avez entendu une _prophétie_ ?" Elle avait pris des cours de divination pendant deux mois avant d'abandonner par dégoût et c'est là tout ce qu'elle avait jamais appris sur le fonctionnement de ce domaine.

"J'essaierai une dernière chose," dit Rogue. "Quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore essayé. Mlle Felthorne, écoutez le _son_ de ma voix, la _façon_ dont je le dis, pas les mots eux-mêmes, et dites moi ce vous pensez qu'ils signifient. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? Bien," dit Rogue lorsqu'elle acquiesça docilement, même s'il elle n'était pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Et Severus Rogue inspira et entonna : "_CAR CES DEUX DIFFERENTS ESFIS NE PEUVENT EXISTER DANS LE MÊME FONGUE._"

Son échine en fut parcourue de frissons, et savoir que les mots caverneux avaient été prononcés en imitant une véritable prophétie ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Sur les nerfs, elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, peut-être influencée par celui avec qui elle se trouvait. "Ces deux différents ingrédients ne peuvent exister dans le même chaudron ?"

"Mais pourquoi _pas_, Mlle Felthorne ? Quel est le _sens_ d'une telle phrase ? Qu'est-on vraiment en train de nous dire ?"

"Ah..." hasarda-t-elle. "Si les deux ingrédients se mélangent, ils prendront feu et brûleront le chaudron ?"

L'expression de Rogue ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Peut-être," dit-il enfin après qu'ils soient resté assis sur le canapé le temps d'un silence horrible qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes, "cela expliquerait-il le mot _devra_. Merci, Mlle Felthorne. Vous avez de nouveau été d'une grande aide."

"Je..." dit-elle. "J'ai été heureuse de..." et les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Le maître des potions l'avait remerciée d'un ton irrévocable et elle savait que le temps de la Rianne Felthorne qui se rappelait ses instants approchait de sa fin. "J'aimerais ne pas avoir à oublier cela, professeur Rogue !"

"J'aimerais," dit Severus Rogue d'un chuchotement si bas qu'elle put à peine l'entendre, "que tout se soit déroulé autrement..."

Le maître des potions se leva du canapé et le poids de sa présence disparut du flanc de Rianne. Il se tourna, sortit sa baguette de ses robes et la dirigea vers elle.

"Attendez..." dit-elle. "Avant cela..."

C'était, de façon curieuse, incroyablement difficile de faire le premier pas pour passer du fantasme à la réalité, de l'imagination à l'action. Même si ce n'était qu'un pas et que cela n'irait jamais plus loin. L'écart à franchir s'allongea, devint la distance séparant deux montagnes.

Le Choixpeau ne lui avait jamais offert Gryffondor...

...était-il juste que la vie d'une femme soit ainsi jugée ?

_Si tu ne peux pas le dire maintenant, alors que tu ne t'en souviendras ensuite plus - alors que rien de présent ne se prolongera jamais, comme si tu étais sur le point de mourir - alors quand le feras-tu, quand le diras-tu à qui que ce soit ?_

"Pourriez-vous m'embrasser avant ?" dit Rianne Felthorne.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue l'étudièrent si intensément que sa rougeur descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle se demanda s'il savait très bien qu'elle agissait encore en faible, que ce n'était pas un baiser qu'elle avait vraiment voulu.

"Pourquoi pas," dit le maître de potions d'une voix basse, puis il se pencha au-dessus du canapé et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Dans ses fantasmes, les baisers de Rogue avaient été fougueux, volés, mais c'était - c'était juste _gênant_, en fait. Les lèvres de Rogue, pressées contre les siennes, trop fort, les appuyant sur ses dents, sous un mauvais angle, leurs nez plus ou moins tordus, les lèvres de Rogue trop _serrées_ et -

Ce n'est que lorsque le maître des potions se redressa et qu'il recommença à lever sa baguette qu'elle comprit.

"Ce n'était pas..." dit-elle d'une voix curieuse en levant les yeux vers lui ."Ce n'était pas... est-ce que c'était... votre premier..."

Rianne Felthorne cligna des yeux face à la caverne de pierre qu'elle venait de découvrir, avec toujours en main l'extraordinaire rubis qu'elle avait trouvé caché dans la poussière d'un coin. C'était une aubaine incroyable, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi regarder ce rubis la faisait se sentir si triste, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait été précieux pour elle.


	77. Épilogues AS : Apparences superficielles

_NdT : Waouh ! On arrive vers la fin des épisodes parus en anglais et la longueur des chapitres augmente... Le prochain chapitre sera le plus long de tous, aussi je vous demande pardon d'avance si il y a plus d'erreurs de traduction que d'habitude. J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours autant !_

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Albus Dumbledore et...<em>

Le vieux sorcier était assis seul à son bureau dans le non-silence de la pièce, entouré de ses appareils, innombrables et inaperçus ; ses robes étaient d'un jaune et d'un tissu doux, différentes des habits qu'il portait habituellement devant les autres. Sa main ridée tenait une plume et grattait un parchemin d'apparence officielle. Si vous vous étiez débrouillé pour être là, pour regarder son visage ridé, vous n'auriez pas été capable d'en déduire plus au sujet de l'homme que ce que vous auriez compris des appareils énigmatiques qui l'entouraient. Peut-être auriez-vous remarqué que le visage semblait un peu triste et un peu fatigué, mais après tout, Albus Dumbledore avait toujours l'air ainsi lorsqu'il était seul.

Dans le foyer de cheminette ne se trouvaient que des cendres éparpillés et pas une trace de flamme : une porte magique si solidement fermé qu'elle en avait cessé d'exister. Sur le plan matériel, la grande porte de chêne du bureau avait été fermée à double tour ; au-delà, les escaliers infinis demeuraient immobiles ; au pied de ceux-ci, les gargouilles qui bloquaient l'entrée ne coulaient pas, leur pseudo-vie ayant été reprise à la pierre.

Alors, au moment où la plume était au milieu d'un mot, au milieu même d'une lettre -

Le vieux sorcier bondit sur ses pieds à une vitesse qui aurait abasourdi n'importe quel observateur, abandonnant la plume à mi-lettre, la laissant tomber sur le parchemin ; vif comme l'éclair il pivota vers la porte en chêne, ses robes jaunes tournoyant autour de lui et une baguette au pouvoir redouté jaillissant dans sa main -

Et tout aussi abruptement, le vieux sorcier se figea, arrêtant son mouvement au moment même où la baguette touchait sa main.

Par trois fois, une main frappa à la porte de chêne.

À présent plus lentement, l'effroyable baguette retourna dans son étui de duel accroché sous la manche du vieux sorcier. Le vieil homme avança de quelques pas, prit une posture plus formelle et ajusta l'expression de son visage. Non loin, sur le bureau, la plume se plaça à côté du parchemin, comme si elle avait précautionneusement été placée là plutôt que jetée avec hâte, et le parchemin lui-même se retourna pour ne plus montrer qu'un fond vierge.

D'un mouvement sec et silencieux de sa volonté, la porte de chêne s'ouvrit grand.

Aussi durs que la pierre, les yeux verts le regardaient avec furie.

"J'admets être impressionné, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier à voix basse. "La Cape d'Invisibilité t'aurait permis d'échapper à mes moyens d'observations les plus faibles ; mais je n'ai pas senti mes golems s'écarter ni les escaliers tourner. Comment es-tu venu ici ?"

Le garçon entra dans le bureau, chaque pas délibéré, étudié, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme doucement derrière lui. "Je peux aller où bon me semble, avec ou sans votre permission," dit le garçon. Sa voix semblait calme ; trop calme, peut-être. "Je suis dans votre bureau car j'ai décidé de m'y rendre, et au diable les mots de passe. Vous auriez bien tort, M. le directeur, de penser que je ne reste dans cette école que parce que j'y suis prisonnier. Je n'ai simplement pas _encore_ choisi de partir. En gardant cela à l'esprit, pourquoi avez-vous ordonné à votre agent, le professeur Rogue, de briser l'accord que nous avions passé dans ce bureau, à savoir qu'il ne tourmenterait plus d'élèves avant leur cinquième année ?"

Le vieux sorcier regarda le jeune héros en colère pendant un long moment. Puis, assez lentement pour ne pas alarmer le garçon, ses doigts flétris ouvrirent l'un des nombreux tiroirs du bureau, en sortirent une feuille de parchemin et l'étalèrent sur le bureau. "Quatorze," dit le vieux sorcier. "Ce n'est pas le nombre de chouettes envoyées la nuit dernière. Seulement celles envoyées aux familles qui possèdent un siège au Magenmagot, une grande fortune, ou qui sont déjà alliées à tes ennemis. Ou, dans le cas de Robert Jugson, les trois à la fois, car son père Lord Jugson est un Mangemort et son grand-père un Mangemort tombé sous la baguette d'Alastor Maugrey. Ce que les lettres disent, je l'ignore, mais je peux le deviner. Ne comprends-tu _toujours_ pas, Harry ? Chaque fois que Hermione Granger _gagnait_, comme tu le dis, la menace de Serpentard sur elle augmentait, encore et encore. Mais aujourd'hui ceux de Serpentard ont triomphé d'elle, facilement et sans encombre, sans violence ni dommages durables. Ils ont gagné et ils n'ont plus besoin de se battre..." le vieux sorcier soupira. "C'est du moins ce que j'avais prévu. Ce que j'avais espéré. Et il en aurait été ainsi si le professeur de Défense n'avait pas choisi d'intervenir. La dispute remonte donc maintenant au Conseil des Gouverneurs, ou Severus semblera vaincre le professeur de Défense ; mais ce ne sera pas la même chose pour les Serpentard, ça ne sera pas terminé, achevé en un instant à leur entière satisfaction."

Le garçon avança d'un pas de plus dans la pièce, sa tête se penchant un peu plus en arrière pour faire face aux lunettes en demi-lune, et pourtant il semblait que c'était le garçon qui toisait le directeur plutôt que le contraire. "Donc ce Lord Jugson est un Mangemort ?" dit le garçon d'une voix douce. "Bien. Sa vie nous appartient donc déjà, et je peux en faire ce que je veux sans avoir de problème éthique -"

"_Harry !_"

La voix du garçon était aussi claire qu'un bloc de glace faite de l'eau la plus pure venue de quelque source reculée. "Vous semblez penser que la Lumière devrait vivre dans la peur des Ténèbres. Je dis que ça devrait être le contraire. Je préférerais ne pas tuer ce Lord Jugson même s'il est un Mangemort. Mais une heure de réflexion avec le professeur de Défense devrait amplement suffire à trouver un moyen imaginatif de le ruiner financièrement ou de le faire exiler d'Angleterre magique. Je pense que cela aiderait à clarifier les choses."

"Je confesse," dit lentement le vieux sorcier, "que l'idée de ruiner une maison vieille de cinq cents ans et de provoquer un Mangemort dans une guerre à outrance à cause d'une bagarre dans les couloirs de Poudlard ne m'était pas venue, Harry." Le vieux sorcier leva un doigt pour remonter ses lunettes en demi-lunes depuis le bout de son nez, où elles avaient glissé lors de son mouvement rapide un peu plus tôt. "J'ose avancer qu'elle ne viendrait pas non plus à Mlle Granger, pas plus qu'au professeur McGonagall ou à Fred et à George."

Le garçon haussa les épaules. "Ce ne serait pas _à propos _des couloirs," dit le garçon. "Ce ne serait que justice pour ses crimes passés, et je ne le ferais que si Jugson jouait le premier coup. L'idée n'est pas de m'utiliser comme un joker qui inspire la crainte, après tout. C'est d'enseigner aux gens que les neutres sont parfaitement à l'abri de mes coups et qu'il est incroyablement dangereux de tester mes limites." Le garçon eut un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Peut-être que j'achèterai un encart publicitaire dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour dire que tous ceux qui veulent poursuivre cette querelle avec moi apprendront le véritable sens du mot Chaos mais que tous ceux qui me laissent tranquille n'auront pas de problème."

"_Non_," dit le vieux sorcier. Sa voix était à présent plus grave et révélait une partie de son âge et de son véritable pouvoir. "Non, Harry, il ne peut en être ainsi. Tu n'as pas encore appris le sens du combat, ce qui se passe réellement lorsque des ennemis se rencontrent sur le champ de bataille. Et ainsi tu rêves, comme tous les jeunes garçons le font, d'apprendre à tes ennemis à te craindre. Cela m'effraie, car tu as peut-être déjà, bien trop jeune, assez de pouvoir pour transformer une partie de ces rêves en réalité. Sur cette route, il n'est _pas _d'embranchement qui ne mène pas au ténèbres, Harry, aucun. C'est le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est certain."

Le garçon hésita alors et ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur le perchoir vide où Fumseck reposait parfois ses ailes. C'était un mouvement que peu auraient perçu, mais le vieux sorcier le connaissait très bien.

"D'accord, oubliez la partie où je leur apprends à me craindre," dit alors le garçon. Sa voix n'en était pas moins dure, mais une partie du froid l'avait quittée. "Je ne pense toujours pas que vous devriez laisser les enfants se faire brutaliser de peur de ce que Lord Jugson _pourrait_ faire. Les protéger constitue l'essentiel de votre métier. Si Lord Jugson essaie vraiment de vous barrer la route, alors faites tout ce qu'i faire pour l'arrêter. Donnez-moi un accès complet à vos coffres et j'endosserai _personnellement_ toute responsabilité liée aux retombées qu'il pourrait y avoir à bannir les brutes de Poudlard, qu'elles viennent de Lord Jugson ou de qui que ce soit d'autre."

Lentement, le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "Harry, il semble que tu crois que je n'aie qu'à employer tout mon pouvoir et que tous les ennemis seront alors balayés. Tu as tort. Lucius Malfoy contrôle Fudge, influence toute l'Angleterre par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier, et ce n'est que par une très faible marge qu'il ne contrôle pas assez le conseil des gouverneurs pour m'exclure de Poudlard. Amelia Bones et Bartemius Crouch sont des alliés, mais même eux s'écarteraient s'ils nous voyaient agir avec inconséquence. Le monde qui nous entoure est plus fragile que ce que tu sembles croire, et il nous faut avancer avec plus de prudence. La vieille guerre des sorciers n'a jamais pris fin, Harry, elle n'a fait que continuer sous une forme différente ; le roi noir dormait et Lucius Malfoy a déplacé ses pièces pendant un moment. Penses-tu que Lucius te permettrait de lui prendre un pion sans réagir ?"

Le garçon sourit, et une partie de la froideur revint. "D'accord, je trouverai un moyen d'arranger les choses pour que Lord Jugson ait l'air d'avoir trahi son propre camp."

"Harry -"

"Les obstacles ne sont qu'un appel à la _créativité_, M. le directeur. Ils n'exigent pas que vous abandonniez les enfants que vous étiez censé protéger. Faisons gagner le côté clair, et si cela provoque des problèmes..." le garçon haussa les épaules. "Faisons-le gagner à nouveau."

"Ainsi parleraient les phénix s'ils en étaient capables," dit le vieux sorcier. "Mais tu ne comprends pas le _prix du phénix_."

Les deux derniers mots furent prononcés d'une voix particulièrement distincte qui sembla résonner dans le bureau, et un immense grondement apparut alors tout autour d'eux.

Entre l'ancien bouclier accroché au mur et le porte-Choixpeau, la pierre des murs commença à couler, à bouger, à se verser dans deux colonnes et à révéler une ouverture entre elles, un passage, qui laissait voir un escalier de pierre qui menait vers le haut, vers les ténèbres.

Le vieux sorcier se détourna et monta ces escaliers, puis il se retourna vers l'endroit où Harry Potter se tenait. "Viens !" dit le vieux sorcier. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. "Puisque tu es déjà allé jusqu'à forcer ton entrée sans être invité, autant que tu ailles un peu plus loin."

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas de rambarde sur ces escaliers de pierre, et au bout de quelques pas, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un <em>Lumos<em>. Le directeur ne regarda pas en arrière et ne semblait pas regarder ses pieds, comme s'il avait monté ses escaliers assez souvent pour ne pas avoir besoin de les voir.

Le garçon savait qu'il aurait dû être curieux ou effrayé, mais il n'avait plus assez de capacité mentale disponible. Il lui fallait tout son contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas laisser la furie qui frémissait en lui déborder plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Les escaliers continuèrent de monter sur une courte distance, une volée droite sans courbe ni angle.

Au sommet se trouvait une épaisse porte de métal, noire sous la lumière bleue de la baguette de Harry, ce qui signifiait que le métal lui-même était soit noir soit peut-être rouge.

Albus Dumbledore leva sa longue baguette comme on aurait brandi un symbole et parla de nouveau de cette étrange voix qui sembla résonner dans les oreilles de Harry, comme si elle se gravait au fer rouge dans sa mémoire : "_Destin du phénix_".

La dernière porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra derrière Dumbledore.

La pièce semblait être faite d'un métal noir similaire à celui de la porte qui y menait. Les murs étaient noirs, le sol était noir. Le plafond au-dessus était noir à l'exception d'un unique globe de cristal qui pendait de celui-ci, accroché à une chaîne blanche qui brillait d'une lueur argentée qu'on aurait dit destinée à imiter la lumière d'un Patronus, même si on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

Dans la pièce se trouvaient des piédestaux de métal noir et chacun portait soit une image mouvante, soit un cylindre à moitié empli d'un liquide argenté légèrement brillant, soit un petit objet isolé : un collier d'argent brûlé, un chapeau écrasé, une bague de mariage en or, neuve. De nombreux piédestaux portaient les trois à la fois, l'image mouvante, le liquide argenté et l'objet. Il semblait y avoir de nombreuses baguettes de sorciers sur ces piédestaux, et nombre de ces baguettes étaient brisées, brûlées, ou semblait avoir fondu.

Il fallut tout ce temps pour que Harry comprenne ce qu'il regardait et sa gorge se noua soudain. C'était comme si la rage qui l'habitait avait reçu un coup de marteau, peut-être le plus fort qu'il ait jamais reçu de sa vie.

"Tous ceux qui sont tombés à cause de toutes mes guerres ne sont pas là," dit Albus Dumbledore, dont Harry ne pouvait voir que les boucles grises et les robes jaunes. "Loin de là. Seuls mes amis les plus proches et ceux qui sont morts à cause de mes pires décisions. Une partie de ceux-là se trouve ici. Ceux que je regrette le plus résident ici."

Harry n'arrivait pas à compter combien de piédestaux se trouvaient là. Peut-être une centaine. La pièce de métal noire n'était pas petite et il restait clairement de l'espace destiné à accueillir des piédestaux supplémentaires.

Albus Dumbledore se retourna et regarda Harry de ses profonds yeux bleus sertis sur son visage tels des bijoux d'acier, mais sa voix fut calme : "J'ai l'impression que tu ignores tout du prix du phénix," dit Albus Dumbledore à voix basse. "J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais des plus terriblement ignorant, confiant dans son ignorance, comme je l'ai été un jour, il y a longtemps. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu Fumseck aussi clairement que tu sembles l'avoir entendu, ce jour-là. Peut-être étais-je déjà trop vieux et endeuillé lorsque mon phénix est venu me voir. S'il est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas quant à l'empressement que je devrais avoir à me battre, fais-moi part de ta sagesse." La voix du vieux sorcier ne contenait nulle colère ; l'impact qui coupait le souffle comme si on venait de tomber d'un balais volant provenait entièrement des baguettes brûlées et fracassées qui luisaient doucement dans la mort, sous la lumière argentée. "Sinon, détourne-toi et pars de ce lieu, mais alors je ne voudrais plus jamais en entendre parler."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel et tous les mots semblaient s'écrouler. Il aurait trouvé quelque chose à dire s'il avait cherché, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire, en cet instant, que des mots pourraient avoir un sens. On n'aurait pas dû pouvoir gagner n'importe quel débat uniquement parce que des gens étaient morts à cause de ses décisions, et pourtant, même en sachant cela, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien qu'il puisse dire. Rien qu'il ait le droit de dire.

Et il se serait détourné, il aurait quitté ce lieu sans l'éclair de compréhension qui le traversa alors : qu'une partie d'Albus Dumbledore se tenait probablement ici en permanence, toujours, peu importe ou il était. Et que si vous étiez dans un endroit pareil, vous pouviez faire n'importe quoi, _perdre_ n'importe quoi tant que cela vous permettait de ne pas avoir à vous battre une fois de plus.

L'un des piédestaux attira le regard de Harry ; la photographie qui s'y trouvait ne bougeait pas, ne souriait pas, n'agitait pas la main ; c'était la photographie d'une femme qui regardait l'objectif avec sérieux, ses cheveux châtains tressés en nattes d'un style moldu ordinaire que Harry n'avait vu porté par aucun sorcière. Un cylindre empli d'un liquide argenté se trouvait à côté de la photo, mais il n'y avait aucun objet, pas d'anneau fondu ni de baguette brisée.

Harry avança lentement jusqu'à se tenir devant le piédestal. "Qui était-elle ?" dit Harry d'une voix qui sembla étrange à ses propres oreilles.

"Elle s'appelait Tricia Glasswell," dit Dumbledore. "La mère d'un fille née-Moldue que les Mangemort ont tué. Elle était détective pour le gouvernement moldu, et elle a ensuite fourni des informations venues des autorités moldues à l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à être... trahie... et mise entre les mains de Voldemort." Il y eut comme un accroc dans la voix de Dumbledore. "Elle n'est pas morte en paix, Harry;"

"A-t-elle sauvé des vies ?" dit Harry.

"Oui," dit doucement le sorcier. "En effet."

Harry éleva son regard au-dessus du piédestal pour regarder Dumbledore. "Le monde serait-il un endroit meilleur si elle ne s'était pas battue ?"

"Non," dit le vieux sorcier. Sa voix était fatiguée et endeuillée. Il semblait plus penché, comme s'il était en train de se replier sur lui-même. "Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je pense que tu ne comprendras pas avant le jour où tu... oh, Harry. Il y a si longtemps, quand je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgé que tu ne l'es maintenant, j'ai découvert le véritable visage de la violence, et son prix. Emplir un lieu sortilèges mortels - qu'elle qu'en soit la raison - _quelle_ qu'en soit la raison, Harry - est une chose laide qui corrompt sa nature, aussi terrible que le plus noir des rituels. La violence, une fois commencée, devient comme un Moremplis et attaque toute vie qui l'entoure. Je... voudrais pouvoir t'épargner la façon dont j'ai appris cette leçon."

Harry se détourna des yeux bleus et posa son regard sur le noir métal du sol. Il était clair que le directeur essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'important, et ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose que Harry trouvait idiot.

"Il y avait un Moldu nommé Mohandas Gandhi," dit Harry à l'attention du plancher. "Il pensait que le gouvernement d'Angleterre moldu ne devait pas diriger son pays. Et il refusait de se battre. Il a convaincu son pays entier de ne pas se battre. Au lieu de cela, il a dit aux gens de marcher vers les soldats anglais et de se laisser battre sans résister, et lorsque l'Angleterre n'a plus pu supporter de faire ça, nous avons libéré son pays. J'ai trouvé que c'était très beau lorsque je l'ai lu, que c'était plus digne que toutes les guerres à avoir jamais été menées au canon ou à l'épée. Qu'ils l'aient vraiment fait et que ça ait _vraiment marché_." Harry inspira à nouveau. "Sauf que j'ai alors découvert que pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, Gandhi avait dit à son peuple que si les Nazis envahissaient l'Inde, ils devraient aussi utiliser la résistance non-violente contre eux. Mais les Nazis auraient juste tiré à vue. Et peut-être Winston Churchill s'est-il toujours dit qu'il aurait dû y avoir un meilleur moyen, un moyen intelligent de gagner sans avoir à faire de mal à que que ce soit, mais il ne l'a jamais trouvé et il a donc dû se battre." Harry releva les yeux vers le directeur, qui le regardait. "Winston Churchill est celui qui a essayé de convaincre le gouvernement d'Angleterre de ne _pas_ donner la Tchécoslovaquie à Hitler en échange d'un traité de paix, qui a essayé de les convaincre de se battre tout de suite -"

"Je reconnais le nom, Harry," dit Dumbledore. Les lèvres du vieux sorcier s'élevèrent brièvement. "Même si l'honnêteté me force à dire que ce bon vieux Winston n'a jamais été prompt aux remords, même après une douzaine de shots de Whisky Pur Feu."

"L'idée étant," dit Harry après une brève pause lors de laquelle il se rappela à qui exactement il était en train de parler et combattit le sentiment, revenu une fois de plus, qu'il était un enfant ignorant devenu fou d'audace qui n'avait aucun droit d'être dans cette pièce et aucun droit de remettre en question Albus Dumbledore sur quoi que ce soit, "l'idée étant que ce n'est pas une _réponse_ de dire que la violence, c'est le mal. Ça ne dit pas quand se battre et quand ne pas se battre. C'est une question difficile, Gandhi a refusé de s'y confronter, et c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu une partie de mon respect pour lui."

"Et ta propre réponse, Harry ?" dit doucement Dumbledore.

"Une réponse est qu'on ne devrait jamais utiliser la violence, sauf pour arrêter la violence," dit Harry. "On ne devrait jamais risquer la vie de quelqu'un, sauf pour sauver encore plus de vies. Ça _sonne_ bien quand on le dit comme ça. Sauf que le problème, c'est que si un policier voit un voleur cambrioler une maison, il _devrait_ essayer d'arrêter le voleur même si celui-ci risque de se défendre et que quelqu'un risque de souffrir ou même d'être tuer. Même si le voleur n'essaie de prendre que des bijoux, qui ne sont que des _objets_. Parce que si personne n'est là pour ne serait-ce _qu'incommoder_ les voleurs, il va y avoir _encore et toujours_ plus de voleurs. Et même s'ils ne faisaient que voler des _choses_ à chaque fois, ça... le tissu social..." Harry s'interrompit. Dans cette pièce, ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi ordonnées qu'il avait l'habitude de le prétendre. Il aurait dû être capable de fournir une explication parfaitement logique en termes de théorie des jeux, il aurait au moins dû être capable de _voir_ les choses sous cet angle, mais cela lui échappait. Ceux qui coopèrent et les traîtres... "Vous ne voyez pas que si les gens méchants sont prêts à prendre le risque d'être violents pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et que les bons cèdent toujours parce que la violence est trop terrible, c'est... ce n'est pas une société où il fait bon vivre, M. le directeur ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que toutes ces brutalisations font à Poudlard, et à Serpentard encore plus ?"

"La _guerre_ est trop terrible", dit le vieux sorcier. "Et pourtant elle viendra. Voldemort revient. Les pièces noires se rassemblent. Dans cette guerre, Severus est l'une des pièces les plus importantes de notre camp. Mais notre mauvais maître des potions doit sauver les apparences, comme on dit. Si Severus peut payer ce tribu en faisant de la peine à des enfants, seulement de la peine, Harry," la voix du vieux sorcier était très douce, "il faudrait que tu sois terriblement innocent en matière de guerre pour penser que tu as fait une mauvaise affaire. Les décisions difficiles ne ressemblent pas à _ça_, Harry. Elles ressemblent... à ça." Le vieux sorcier ne bougea pas. Il resta simplement là, entre les piédestaux.

"Vous ne devriez pas être directeur", dit Harry, une sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. "Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé mais vous ne devriez pas essayer d'être un directeur d'école et de mener une guerre en même temps. Poudlard ne devrait pas être impliquée."

"Les enfants survivront," dit le vieux sorcier aux yeux fatigués. "Ils ne survivraient pas à Voldemort. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi les enfants de Poudlard ne parlent pas beaucoup de leurs parents, Harry ? C'est parce qu'il y a toujours, à portée d'oreille, quelqu'un qui a perdu son père, sa mère ou les deux. C'est ce que Voldemort a laissé derrière lui la dernière fois qu'il est venu. _Rien_ ne mérite que cette guerre recommence ne serait-ce qu'un jour avant qu'il ne puisse en être autrement ni qu'elle dure un jour de plus que nécessaire." Le vieux sorcier fit alors un geste, comme pour montrer toutes les baguettes fracassées. "Nous ne nous battions pas parce que nous voulions être vertueux ! Nous nous battions parce que nous y étions obligés, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. C'était notre réponse."

"Est-ce pour cela que vous avez attendu si longtemps avant de vous confronter à Grindelwald ?"

Harry avait posé la question sans vraiment réfléchir -

Le temps s'écoula lentement pendant que les yeux bleus le scrutaient.

"À qui as-tu été parler, Harry ?" dit le vieux sorcier. "Non, ne réponds pas. Je sais déjà." Dumbledore soupira. "Nombre d'entre eux m'ont posé cette question et j'ai toujours évité de leur répondre. Pourtant, tu devras un jour apprendre toute la vérité sur cette affaire. Promettras-tu de ne jamais en parler à un autre avant que je ne te le permette ?"

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir le dire à Draco mais - "Je promets," dit-il.

"Grindelwald possédait un objet terrible et ancien," dit Dumbledore. "Tant qu'il l'avait en sa possession, je ne pouvais briser ses défenses. Je ne pouvais gagner notre duel, seulement le combattre pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement ; et j'en serais ensuite mort sans Fumseck. Mais tant que ses alliés Moldus continuaient de faire des sacrifices de sang pour le maintenir, il ne serait pas tombé. À cette époque, il était véritablement invincible. De ce sombre objet que possédait Grindelwald, personne ne doit rien savoir, ne doit rien soupçonner, il ne doit pas y avoir un seul indice. Et tu n'en parleras donc pas, et je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment. C'est tout Harry. Il n'y a pas de morale, pas de sagesse à cette histoire. C'est tout ce qu'il y a."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Étant donné ce qu'il avait vu de la magie, ce n'était pas entièrement impensable...

"Et alors," continua la voix de Dumbledore, encore plus basse, presque comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, "puisque c'est moi qui l'avais fait tomber, ils m'ont obéi lorsque j'ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas mourir, même s'ils étaient des milliers à réclamer son sang. Il fut donc emprisonné à Nurmengard, dans la prison qu'il avait construite, et c'est là qu'il y endure sa peine aujourd'hui encore. Je suis allé le combattre sans avoir l'intention de le tuer, Harry. Parce que vois-tu, j'avais déjà essayé de tuer Grindelwald une fois auparavant, il y a longtemps, et ça... ça s'était... avéré être... une erreur, Harry." Le vieux sorcier regardait maintenant sa longue baguette gris-noir qu'il tenait à deux mains comme si c'était une boule de cristal sortie d'un fantasme moldu, une source divinatoire où des réponses pouvaient être trouvées. "Et j'ai alors songé... j'ai songé que je ne devrais jamais tuer. Et Voldemort est arrivé."

Le vieux sorcier releva les yeux vers Harry et dit d'une voix enrouée : "Il n'est pas comme Grindelwald, Harry. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain en lui. _Lui_, tu dois le détruire. Tu ne dois pas hésiter quand le moment viendra. Envers lui seul, de toutes les créatures de ce monde, tu ne dois montrer aucune pitié ; et lorsque tu en auras fini tu dois l'oublier, oublier que tu as jamais commis cet acte et te remettre à vivre. Garde ta furie pour cela et pour cela seulement."

Il n'y avait plus que du silence dans le bureau.

Il dura quelques longues secondes et fut enfin brisé par une unique question.

"Y a-t-il des Détraqueurs à Nurmengard ?"

"Quoi ?" dit le vieux sorcier. "Non ! Je ne lui aurais pas fait ça, même à lui."

* * *

><p>Le vieux sorcier regarda le jeune garçon qui s'était raidi et dont le visage avait changé.<p>

"En d'autres termes," dit le garçon, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même dans une pièce vide, "on sait déjà comment garder de puissants mages noirs en prison sans utiliser de Détraqueurs. Les gens _savent_ qu'on le sait."

"Harry...?"

"Non," dit le garçon. Il releva les yeux, et ses yeux brillaient d'un feu vert. "Je n'accepte pas votre réponse, M. le directeur. Fumseck m'a donné une mission, et je sais maintenant pourquoi il l'a donnée à moi et pas à vous. Vous êtes prêt à accepter un équilibre des pouvoirs dans lequel les méchants sont vainqueurs. Pas moi."

"Ce n'est pas non plus un réponse," dit le vieux sorcier ; son visage ne révélait rien de sa souffrance car il avait longuement pratiqué la dissimulation de celle-ci. "On ne change pas quelque chose en refusant de l'accepter. Je me demande maintenant si tu n'es pas simplement trop jeune pour comprendre cela, Harry, en dépit de ton apparence ; ce n'est que dans les fantasmes d'enfants que toutes batailles peuvent être gagnées et qu'aucun mal n'a à être toléré."

"Et c'est pour cela que je peux détruire les Détraqueurs et pas vous," dit le garçon. "Parce que je pense que les ténèbres peuvent être brisées."

Le vieux sorcier eut le souffle coupé.

"Le prix du phénix n'est pas inévitable," dit le garçon. "Il ne fait pas partie d'un équilibre profondément ancré dans l'univers. C'est juste une partie du problème où vous n'avez pas encore découvert comment tricher."

Les lèvres du vieux sorcier s'ouvrirent mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Une lumière argentée tombait sur les baguettes brisées.

"Fumseck m'a donné une mission," répéta le garçon, "et je la mènerai à bien même si je dois faire tomber tout le ministère pour cela. C'est la partie de la réponse qui vous manque. L'idée qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter en disant _oh, eh bien j'imagine que je ne pourrai jamais trouver un moyen d'arrêter les brutalités à Poudlard_ et en _rester_ là. On continue juste de chercher jusqu'à avoir trouvé un moyen de le faire. Si ça signifie qu'il faut faire voler en éclats toute la conspiration de Lucius Malfoy, _très bien_."

"Et le véritable combat, celui contre Voldemort ?" dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix chancelante. "Que feras-tu pourquoi gagner _cela_, Harry ? Briseras-tu la terre entière ? Même si un jour tu obtenais un tel pouvoir, tu n'es pas encore au-delà des prix à payer, et peut-être ne le seras-tu jamais ! Car agir de la sorte _maintenant_ n'est rien d'autre que de la folie !"

"J'ai demandé au professeur Quirrell pourquoi il avait ri," dit le garçon d'une voix neutre, "après avoir donné cent points à Hermione. Et il m'a répondu, ce n'étaient pas ses mots exacts, mais c'est plus ou moins ce qu'il a dit, qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement amusant de voir que le grand et bon Albus Dumbledore était resté assis là à ne rien faire pendant que cette pauvre fille innocente appelait à l'aide et que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait défendue. Et il m'a alors dit que quand les gens bons et moraux avaient fini de s'embrouiller l'esprit, ils ne avaient généralement rien, ou s'ils agissaient, qu'on pouvait à peine les distinguer des méchants. Tandis que _lui_ pouvait aider d'innocentes jeunes filles quand ça lui chantait parce qu'il n'était pas l'un des gentils. Et que je devrais m'en souvenir à chaque fois que j'envisageais de devenir un gentil."

Le vieux sorcier ne révéla pas la force du choc. Si vous l'aviez regardé très attentivement, seul un léger écarquillement de ses yeux l'aurait trahi.

"Ne vous en faites pas, M. le directeur," dit le garçon. "Je ne me suis pas emmêlé les pinceaux. Je sais que je suis censé apprendre ce qui est bon auprès de Hermione et de Fumseck, pas du professeur Quirrell et de vous. Ce qui m'amène à la véritable raison de ma venue. Le temps de Hermione est trop précieux pour être gâché en retenues. Le professeur Rogue les annulera en prétendant que je l'ai fait chanter."

Après une hésitation, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête, faisant légèrement onduler sa barbe d'argent. "Ce ne serait pas idéal pour _elle_, Harry," dit le vieux sorcier. "Mais on peut écrire que la retenue sera surveillée par le professeur Binns et vous pourrez ainsi étudier ensemble dans sa salle de cours."

"Très bien," dit le garçon. "Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous avions à régler. La prochaine fois que vous semblez travailler avec les méchants ou que vous les laissez gagnez, attendez-vous à ce que je fasse toute ce que je pense que Fumseck me laisserait faire, peu importe les problèmes que cela causera. J'espère que nous nous sommes bien compris."

Sans un mot de plus, le garçon se retourna et quitta la pièce par la porte de métal noir, le mot "_Lumos_ !" et la lumière de sa baguette jaillissant un instant plus tard.

Le vieux sorcier se tint là, silencieux, entre les ruines des vies que la sienne avait laissées en arrière. Sa main ridée s'éleva, tremblante, pour venir toucher ses lunettes en demi-lune -

Le garçon refit passer sa tête à l'intérieur. "Ça vous embêterait de rallumer les escaliers, M. le directeur ? Je préférerais ne pas refaire tout le travail que j'ai dû faire pour venir."

"Vas, Harry Potter," dit le vieux sorcier. "Les escaliers te recevront."

(Quelques temps plus tard, une version antérieure de Harry qui avait attendu invisible à côté des gargouilles depuis neuf heures du soir, suivit la directrice adjointe à travers l'ouverture qui s'était formée pour elle, se plaça en silence derrière celle-ci sur les escaliers tournants jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination, puis, toujours sous la Cape, fit pivoter son Retourneur de Temps par trois fois.)

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Professeur Quirrell et...<em>

Dans la clairière ombragée où le professeur de Défense attendait, le dos négligemment appuyé contre l'écorce grise et rugueuse d'un immense hêtre encore privé de ses feuilles en cette fin de mars et dont le tronc et les branches ressemblaient à un bras pâle jaillit du sol qui aurait explosé en un millier de doigts. Autour du professeur de Défense et au-dessus de lui, les branches étaient si denses que même en ce début de printemps, alors que si peu d'arbres commençaient à peine à bourgeonner, on pouvait à peine voir le ciel depuis le sol. Les fils du maillage boisé se croisaient et proliféraient tant que si vous aviez été sur un balais, à la recherche de quelqu'un, vous auriez trouvé plus simple de vous guider à l'ouïe qu'à la vue. La nuit qui s'approchait de ces bois interdits ne vous aurait pas aidé, pas plus que le soleil presque couché et déjà invisible dont seules quelques lueurs mourantes illuminaient encore le sommet des arbres les plus hauts.

Puis vint le bruit de pas le plus discret qui soit, presque inaudible même sur le sol forestier ; la démarche d'un homme habitué à passer inaperçu. Aucune brindille ne se brisa, aucune feuille ne bruissa...

"Bon après-midi," dit le professeur Quirrell. Il ne prit la peine de déplacer ni ses yeux, ni ses mains nonchalamment laissées le long de ses flancs.

Un silhouette couverte d'une cape noire apparut dans une vibration visuelle tandis que sa tête se tournait pour regarder à gauche et à droite. Dans la main droite de la silhouette, tenue basse, se trouvait une baguette d'un bois si gris qu'elle était presque argentée.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous désiriez que nous nous rencontrions _ici_ en particulier," dit Severus Rogue d'un voix fraîche.

"Oh," dit le professeur Quirrell comme pour passer le temps, comme si toute l'affaire n'avait pas la moindre importance, "j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez avoir de l'intimité. Les murs de Poudlard ont des oreilles, et vous ne voudriez pas que le directeur apprenne votre rôle dans l'affaire d'hier, n'est-ce pas ?"

La fraîcheur de mars sembla devenir plus profonde, la température sembla chuter. "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez," dit le maître des potions d'un ton glacial.

"Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton amusé. "Vraiment, mon bon professeur, vous ne devriez pas vous mêler des affaires d'idiots à moins d'être à chaque instant prêt à vous défendre contre toute la violence dont ils sont capables." (Les mains du professeur Quirrell étaient toujours détendues, le long de ses flancs). "Et pourtant aucun de ces idiots ne semble se souvenir vous avoir vu tomber, pas plus que ces jeunes demoiselles ne se remémorent votre présence. Ce qui soulève une question fascinante : pourquoi feriez-vous l'effort extraordinaire, j'oserais dire l'effort _désespéré_, de lancer _cinquante-deux_ sortilèges d'Oubliettes ?" Le professeur Quirrell inclina la tête. "Auriez-vous tant peur de l'opinion de simples élèves ? Je ne pense pas. Redouteriez-vous que l'affaire devienne connue de votre bon ami, Lord Malfoy ? Mais ces idiots avaient immédiatement inventé une excuse assez satisfaisante quant à votre présence. Non, il n'y a qu'une personne qui a assez de pouvoir sur vous et qui serait des plus perturbées d'apprendre que vous exécutez le moindre plan sans qu'il en aie connaissance. Votre véritable et secret maître, Albus Dumbledore."

"_Quoi ?_" siffla le maître de potions, la colère visible sur ses traits.

"Mais il semble maintenant que vous jouiez seul, et je me retrouve donc des plus intrigués par ce que vous _pourriez bien_ être en train de faire, et pourquoi." Le professeur de Défense regardait la silhouette vêtue de noir du maître des potions avec l'attention qu'un homme aurait pu apporter à un insecte exceptionnellement intéressant mais qui n'en serait pas moins demeuré, au fond, qu'un insecte.

"Je ne suis pas un serviteur de Dumbledore," dit le maître des potions d'une voix froide.

"Vraiment ? Quelle incroyable nouvelle." Le professeur de Défense souriait avec légèreté. "Dites-m'en plus."

Il y eut un long silence. Depuis un arbre, une chouette hulula, un son qui sembla immense ; aucun des deux hommes ne fut surpris ni ne tressaillit.

"Vous n'avez aucune envie d'être mon ennemi," dit Severus Rogue d'une voix très douce.

"Ah bon ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Et comment le sauriez-vous ?"

"En revanche," continua le maître des potions, sa voix toujours très douce, "mes amis bénéficient de nombreux avantages."

L'homme appuyé contre l'écorce grise leva les sourcils. "Tels que ?"

"Je sais nombre de choses sur cette école," dit le maître des potions. "Des choses que vous ne me soupçonnez peut-être pas de connaître."

Il y eut un silence, comme l'attente de quelque chose.

"Que c'est fascinant," dit le professeur Quirrell. L'homme examinait ses ongles avec l'air de s'ennuyer. "Continuez, je vous en prie."

"Je sais que vous avez..._ enquêté_... sur le couloir du troisième étage -"

"Vous ne savez rien de tel." Le dos de l'homme se raidit. "N'essayez pas de me bluffer, Severus Rogue, je trouve cela agaçant et vous n'êtes en position de m'agacer. Un simple coup d'œil permettrait à n'importe quel sorcier compétent de savoir que le directeur a tissé des quantités astronomiques de toiles, de barrières, de pièges et d'alertes. De plus, il y a là des charmes venus d'un pouvoir ancien, des constructions magiques au sujet desquelles je n'ai même pas entendu de rumeurs, des techniques qui doivent avoir directement été dégorgées des connaissances accumulées de Flamel lui-même. Même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait eu du mal à les franchir sans être repéré." Le professeur Quirrell tapota sa joue d'un air pensif. "Quant à un loquet, un simple _Collaporta_ placé sur une poignée ordinaire de façon si faible qu'il n'aurait pas pu bloquer Mlle Granger le jour où elle est arrivée à Poudlard. Jamais auparavant je n'ai eu connaissance d'un piège aussi flagrant." Le professeur de Défense plissa alors les yeux. "Je n'ai connaissance d'aucun individu encore de ce monde pour lequel de tels prouesses de détection accompliraient quoi que ce soit. S'il existe un sorcier possesseur de savoirs anciens contre qui ce piège a été tendu - vous pouvez échanger _cette_ information contre autant de silence que vous voudrez, mon cher professeur, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de faveurs en prime."

On aurait pu jurer que le professeur Quirrell regardait Severus Rogue avec le plus grand intérêt. Pas une trace de sourire ne déplaça ses lèvres.

Il y eut un autre long silence dans la clairière.

"Je ne sais pas _qui_ Dumbledore craint," dit Rogue. "Mais je sais quel appât a été mis en place, et j'ai une idée quant à ce qui le protège vraiment -"

"Quant à ça," dit le professeur comme s'il s'ennuyait de nouveau, "je l'ai volé il y a des mois et j'ai laissé un faux à sa place. Mais merci d'avoir demandé."

"Vous mentez," dit Severus Rogue au bout d'un moment.

"Oui, en effet." Le professeur Quirrell s'appuya de nouveau contre le bois gris, ses yeux s'élevant vers le dense maillage des branches, la nuit qui tombait à peine visible entre les complexes tresses. "Je souhaitais simplement voir si vous me reprendriez sur ce point puisque vous prétendez en savoir si peu." Le professeur de Défense se sourit à lui-même.

Le maître des potions avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'étrangler de rage. "_Que voulez-vous ?_"

"À vrai dire, rien," dit le professeur de Défense en continuant de regarder le toit forestier. "J'étais seulement curieux. J'imagine que je vais juste continuer d'observer et voir où vont vos plans, et pendant ce temps je ne dirai rien au directeur - tant que vous acceptez de m'octroyer une faveur de temps à autre, bien sûr." Un sourire sec passa sur son visage. "Vous êtes congédié pour le moment, Severus Rogue. Même si j'apprécierai une autre petite conversation sous peu si vous acceptez de me parler avec honnêteté de vos allégeances. Et je dis bien _honnêtement_, pas sous les masques que vous m'avez montré aujourd'hui. Peut-être découvrirez-vous que vous avez plus d'alliés que vous ne le pensiez. Prenez un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mon ami."

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Draco Malfoy et...<em>

Un hémisphère arc-en-ciel, un dôme de force lui-même doté de peu de chromaticité mais qui renvoyait la lumière incidente sous forme de reflets éclatés et iridescents de plusieurs couleurs en fracturant l'éclat de l'immense lustre de la salle commune de Serpentard.

À l'abri sous l'hémisphère arc-en-ciel, le visage terrifié d'une jeune sorcière qui n'avait jamais combattu de brutes, qui n'avait rejoint aucune des armées du professeur Quirrell, qui obtenait des notes passables au mieux en cours de Défense et qui n'aurait pas pu lancer une barrière prismatique même si sa vie en avait dépendu.

"Oh, arrêtez ça," dit Draco Malfoy en essayant de prendre un ton ennuyé en dépit de la sueur qui venait d'apparaître sous ses robes et en gardant sa baguette pointée vers la barrière qui protégeait Millicent Bulstrode.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avoir pris une décision, il y avait juste eu deux garçons plus âgés sur le point de lancer un maléfice à Millicent tandis que la salle commune regardait en silence et Draco avait alors juste sorti sa baguette et lancé sa barrière, laissant à son cœur le soin de le remplir d'adrénaline pendant que son pauvre et triste cerveau se torturait désespérément à la recherche d'explications...

Les deux garçons plus âgés se redressaient de leur posture menaçante au-dessus de Millicent et se tournaient vers Draco en le regardant d'un air stupéfait mêlé de colère. Gregory et Vincent, à côté de lui, avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes, mais elles n'étaient pas pointées. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu gagner à trois.

Mais les garçons plus âgés ne l'attaquèrent pas. Personne n'était assez stupide pour attaquer le prochain Lord Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas la peur d'être attaqué qui avait déclenché les sueurs de Draco, dont il espérait d'ailleurs que les gouttelettes sur son front n'étaient pas visibles.

Draco suait à cause de la certitude naissance et écœurante qui lui disait que même en s'en tirant cette fois-ci, s'il continuait ainsi, le temps viendrait où tout s'écroulerait ; et alors il ne serait peut-être plus le prochain Lord Malfoy.

"M. Malfoy," dit le garçon qui avait l'air le plus âgé. "Pourquoi la protégez-vous ?"

"Vous avez donc localisé la maîtresse de la conspiration," dit Draco avec son sourire méprisant numéro deux, "et c'est, autant être clair maintenant, une fille en première année prénommée Millicent Bulstrode. Elle n'est qu'une _passeuse_, espèce de cornigaud !"

"Et alors ?" demanda le garçon plus âgé. "Elle les a quand même aidées !"

Draco leva sa baguette et la sphère prismatique disparut instantanément. Toujours d'une voix ennuyée, Draco dit : "_Saviez_-vous ce que vous faisiez, Mlle Bulstrode ?"

"N-non," bégaya Millicent, toujours assise à son bureau.

"Saviez-vous où les messages Serpentard que vous passiez allaient ?"

"Non !" dit Millicent.

"Merci," dit Draco. "Vous tous, merci de la laisser tranquille, elle n'est qu'un pion. Mlle Bulstrode, vous pouvez considérer que la faveur que vous m'avez faite en février a été rendue." Et Draco revint à ses devoirs de potions, en priant Merlin et les autres que Millicent ne dirait rien de stupide, comme par exemple : 'Quelle faveur ?'...

"Alors pourquoi," dit une voix claire depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, "ces sorcières allaient-elles exactement là où Millicent leur disait d'aller ?"

Suant encore plus, Draco leva la tête pour regarder Randolph Lee. "Que disait le faux message, exactement ?" demanda Draco. Était-ce : 'Je vous ordonne de vous y rendre, au nom de la Dame des Ténèbres Bulstrode' ou 'Merci de me retrouver ici, amicalement, Millicent' ?"

Randolph Lee ouvrit la bouche, hésita pendant une fraction de seconde -

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit Draco. "Ce n'était pas un très bon test, M. Lee, ça... ça peut..." Un instant de supplice nerveux désespéré pendant lequel il essaya de trouver comment le dire sans utiliser des mots de Harry comme _faux positif_. "Ça peut amener les sorcières n'importe où du moment que l'une d'entre elles est _amie_ avec Millicent."

Comme si l'affaire avait été entièrement réglée, Draco baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses devoirs de potions en ignorant entièrement (mis à part cette sensation de terreur écœurante dans son estomac) les chuchotement de la pièce.

Ce n'est que du coin de l'œil qu'il put voir que Gregory le regardait fixement.

* * *

><p>Les yeux posés sur ses devoirs d'astronomie, Draco n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans cette pièce. Si vous ne vouliez pas penser à ce que Harry Potter pouvait vous avoir dit, la pire chose à faire était probablement de regarder les images du ciel étoilées de votre manuel et d'essayer de vous souvenir que vous n'étiez <em>pas<em> censé savoir comment les planètes se déplaçaient. L'astronomie était un art noble et prestigieux, un signe d'éducation et de connaissance, mais seuls les Moldus modernes possédaient des artefacts secrets permettant de la pratiquer un million de milliard de fois mieux en utilisant des méthodes que Harry avait essayé d'expliquer et que Draco ne pouvait toujours pas commencer à comprendre, mis à part qu'apparemment, il n'y avait même pas besoin de _magie_ pour que des _objets_ soient capables de faire de l'_Arithmancie_.

Draco regarda les images des constellations et se demanda si c'était pareil dans les autres maisons, si les gens se menaçaient en permanence à Serdaigle.

Harry Potter lui avait un jour dit que les soldats sur un champ de bataille ne se battaient pas vraiment pour leur pays. Le patriotisme les amenait peut-être jusqu'au champ de bataille, mais une fois là, ils se battaient pour se protéger _les uns les autres_, leurs amis avec qui ils s'étaient entraînés aux côtés desquels ils se trouvaient. Harry avait fait remarquer, et Draco avait su qu'il disait vrai, qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la loyauté envers un chef pour alimenter un Patronus, que ce n'était pas _exactement_ le bon type de pensée réjouissante et heureuse. Mais en pensant à protéger quelqu'un à ses côtés...

Cela, avait dit Harry d'un ton pensif, était probablement la raison pour laquelle les Mangemorts s'étaient effondrés à l'instant où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti. Ils n'y avait pas eu assez d'affection _entre eux_.

On pouvait recruter un groupe comprenant Bellatrix Black, Amycus Carrow, Lord Malfoy, M. MacNair et les maintenir au pas grâce au sortilège Doloris. Mais à l'instant où le maître de la marque des ténèbres partait, vous n'aviez plus une armée, seulement un cercle de connaissances. C'était pour cela que Père avait échoué. Ça n'avait même pas vraiment été sa faute. Il n'y avait rien que Père _aurait pu_ faire après avoir hérité de Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas vraiment _amis_.

Et même si c'était Serpentard qu'il était censé défendre - que c'était pour _sauver _Serpentard que Harry et lui avaient fait un pacte - Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était juste moins _épuisant_ quand il dirigeait les entraînements de son armée. Quand il travaillait avec des élèves des trois autres maisons, avec des élèves qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard. Une fois que vous pouviez voir les problèmes et les nommer, vous ne pouviez plus vous _empêcher_ de les voir et ça devenait chaque jour de plus en plus _agaçant_.

"M. Malfoy ?" dit la voix de Gregory Goyle depuis le sol de la chambre de Draco, certes petite mais privée. Gregory faisait ses devoirs de métamorphose, pour lesquels il avait souvent besoin d'aide.

À ce stade, n'importe quelle distraction était la bienvenue. "Oui ?" dit Draco.

"Vous ne maniganciez rien du tout contre Granger," dit Gregory, "en fait, non ?"

La sensation qui se répandit jusqu'à l'estomac de Draco ressemblait beaucoup à la voix qu'avait eu Gregory : malade et apeurée.

"Vous l'aidiez, en fait, le jour où vous l'avez aidée à se relever," dit Gregory ."Et avant ça, la fois où vous l'avez empêchée de tomber du toit. Vous avez _aidé une Sang-de-Bourbe_ -"

"Bien sûr," dit immédiatement Draco d'un ton sarcastique, sans la moindre hésitation, en revenant à ses devoirs d'Astronomie comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde nerveux. Tout se déroulait exactement comme Draco l'avait craint, mais au moins cela voulait dire qu'il avait rejoué cette conversation dans sa tête, encore et encore, et qu'il avait trouvé un bon gambit d'ouverture. "Allons, Gregory, tu t'es battu contre le général Granger, tu _sais_ à quel point ses sortilèges sont puissants. Comme si un vrai rejeton de Moldu allait être plus fort que toi, plus fort que Théodore, plus fort que tous les Sang Purs de l'école à part moi ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas _foi_ dans les enseignements de Père ? Elle est _adoptée_. Ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre et quelqu'un la collée avec un couple de Moldus pour la cacher. Il est _impossible_ que le général Granger soit une Sang-de-Bourbe."

Une pulsation silencieuse traversa la chambre de Draco. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir à quoi ressemblait le visage de Gregory. Mais il ne _pouvait pas_ lever les yeux de son bureau, pas avant que Gregory ne parle.

Et alors -

"C'est _ça_ que Harry Potter vous a dit ?" demanda Gregory.

La voix vacilla et se brisa. Lorsque Draco leva les yeux de ses devoirs, il vit que des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Gregory.

Apparemment, ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire," dit Gregory dans un murmure. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, M. Malfoy. Votre père ne va - quand il le découvrira - il ne va pas aimer ça, M. Malfoy !"

_Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que Père aimera, Goyle -_

Draco pouvait entendre les mots dans son esprit ; ils avaient la voix de Père, la même dureté. C'était le genre de choses que Père lui avait _dit_ de dire si Vincent ou Gregory le remettaient jamais en question, et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il devrait leur lancer un sortilège. Père avait dit qu'ils n'étaient _pas _des amis sur un pied d'égalité et que Draco ne devrait jamais l'oublier. C'était lui qui dirigeait, ils étaient ses serviteurs, et si Draco ne pouvait faire en sorte que cela reste ainsi alors il n'était pas apte à hériter de la maison Malfoy...

"Tout va bien, Gregory," dit Draco avec autant de gentillesse que possible. "Tout ce dont tu dois t'inquiéter, c'est de me protéger. Personne ne va te blâmer parce que tu as suivi mes ordres, ni mon père ni le tien." Il mit toute la chaleur qu'il avait dans sa voix, comme s'il essayait de lancer un Patronus. "Et de toute façon, la prochaine guerre ne va pas ressembler à la précédente. La maison Malfoy était là longtemps avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tous les Malfoys n'agissent pas de la même façon. Père le sait."

"Vraiment ?" dit Gregory d'une voix tremblante. "Il le sait _vraiment _?"

Draco hocha la tête. "Le professeur Quirrell le sait aussi," dit Draco. "C'est le but des armées. Le professeur de Défense a raison : quand la prochaine guerre surviendra, Père n'arrivera pas à unir tout le pays car les gens se souviendront de la _dernière_ guerre. Mais tous ceux qui se seront battus dans les armées du professeur Quirrell sauront qui étaient les meilleurs généraux et ils sauront qui mérite de les mener. Ils le désigneront comme leur Seigneur, je serai son bras droit, et la maison Malfoy finira tout en haut, comme toujours. Les gens se tourneront peut-être même vers _moi_, si Potter n'est pas là, du moment qu'ils pensent que je suis digne de confiance. C'est ce que je mets en place maintenant. Père comprendra."

Gregory leva une main et s'essuya les yeux avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs de métamorphose. "D'accord," dit-il d'une voix chancelante, "si vous le dites, M. Malfoy."

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête, ignora la sensation de néant qui s'emparait de lui face aux mensonges qu'il venait de dire à son ami et revint aux étoiles.

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup : Hermione Granger et...<em>

Être invisible aurait dû être plus _intéressant_ que ça. Les couloirs de Poudlard auraient dû être décorés d'étranges couleurs ou de quelque chose dans le genre. Mais en fait, songeait Hermione, être sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry était exactement comme de ne _pas_ être sous un cape d'invisibilité, mis à part qu'on était sous une cape. Lorsqu'on rabattait le voile de tissu noir et soyeux de la capuche par-dessus son visage, on ne pouvait même pas le voir devant ses yeux et il ne bloquait même pas la respiration. Et le monde était exactement pareil à lui-même, sauf qu'on ne voyait pas de petits reflets de soi-même quand on passait devant des objets en métal. Les portraits ne regardaient jamais là où on était, ils faisaient seulement les choses bizarres que les portraits faisaient quand ils étaient seuls. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé de passer devant un miroir et elle n'était pas certaine de _vouloir_ le faire. Surtout, il n'y avait plus de _soi_ quand on marchait, plus de mains, plus de pieds, juste un point de vue mouvant. C'était une sensation qui rendait nerveux ; pas tant d'être _invisible_ que de ne _pas exister_.

Harry ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle avait juste entendu le mot 'invisibilité' et Harry avait alors sorti la cape de sa poche. Elle n'avait même pas eu une chance de lui expliquer ni sa réunion extrêmement secrète avec Daphné et Millicent Bulstrode ni qu'elle pensait que cela protégerait les autres filles. Harry lui avait juste donné ce qui était probablement une Relique de la Mort. Si on voulait être juste, et Hermione _essayait_ d'être juste, il fallait bien admettre que Harry pouvait parfois être un bon, un très bon ami.

La réunion secrète elle-même avec été un échec complet.

Millicent avait proclamé être une voyante.

Hermione avait soigneusement et très longuement expliqué à Millicent et à Daphné que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Elle et Harry s'étaient informés sur la divination assez tôt dans leurs recherches ; Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils lisent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les prophéties hors de la section interdite. Comme Harry l'avait fait remarquer, cela leur éviterait beaucoup d'efforts de pouvoir trouver une voyante qui prophétiserait tout ce qu'ils découvriraient dans trente-cinq ans (ou, pour utiliser les termes de Harry, tout moyen d'obtenir des informations transmises d'un futur lointain pouvait potentiellement constituer une condition de victoire instantanée et totale).

Mais, comme Hermione l'expliqua à Millicent, les prophéties n'étaient pas contrôlables, il n'y avait aucun moyen de _demander_ une prophétie sur quelque chose en particulier. Au lieu de cela (avaient dit les livres), c'était une sorte de _pression _qui s'accumulait dans le Temps là où un immense événement essayait d'avoir lieu ou de s'empêcher d'avoir lieu. Et les voyantes étaient comme des points faibles par lesquels cette pression s'échappait lorsque la personne destinée à l'entendre était là. Les prophéties ne concernaient donc que les choses importantes, cruciales, parce que elles seules généraient assez de pression, et on entendait quasiment jamais plus d'une voyante dire la même chose car après la première fois, la pression était partie. De plus, comme Hermione l'avait ensuite expliqué à Millicent, les voyantes elles-mêmes ne se souvenaient pas des prophéties parce que le message n'étaient pas destiné à _elles_. Et les messages ne seraient que des énigmes, et seul quelqu'un qui entendrait la prophétie dite par la voix de la voyante originelle pourrait entendre tout le sens contenu dans l'énigme. Il était _impossible_ que Millicent soit capable de fournir un prophétie _quand ça lui chantait_ au sujet de _brutes_ et de s'en _souvenir ensuite_ et si _c'était le cas_ elle aurait dit 'le squelette est la clé', pas 'Susan Bones doit être là' [NdT: Le mot 'bones' signifie 'os'].

Millicent avait alors eu l'air passablement effrayée et Hermione avait donc détendu ses poings serrés contre ses hanches, puis elle s'était calmée et avait pris le soin de dire qu'elle était heureuse que Millicent les aie aidées mais qu'elles étaient _parfois _tombées dans des pièges en suivant les instructions de celle-ci et que Hermione voulait vraiment savoir d'où les messages étaient _vraiment_ venus.

Et Millicent avait dit d'une petite voix :

_Mais, mais elle _m'a _dit qu'elle était voyante..._

Hermione avait dit à Daphné de ne pas insister après que Millicent ait refusé de révéler sa source. Ce n'était juste s'était sentie très mal en voyant l'air effrayé de Millicent. Elle avait aussi eu la forte impression que si elles _trouvaient_ la personne qui avait révélé des choses à Millicent, eh bien _elles_ se retrouvaient juste le lendemain matin avec des enveloppes sous leur oreiller.

Elle commençait à ressentir le même désespoir que celui qu'elle avait ressenti avant la bataille qui avait précédé Noël en regardant le diagramme de Zabini, toutes ses lignes et ses rectangles colorés et... et elle ne comprit que maintenant ce que cela signifiait que ce soit _Zabini_ qui lui ait montré ce diagramme.

Elle avait l'impression que même pour une Serdaigle, il était possible d'avoir une vie trop compliquée.

Hermione commença à monter une courte spirale de marches en marbre jaune qui émergeait d'un moyeu central, un "secret" mal gardé qui était en fait l'un des moyens les plus rapides de passer des donjons Serpentard à la tour Serdaigle mais que seules les sorcières pouvaient traverser (le fait que les filles en particulier aient besoin d'un moyen rapide de passer de Serdaigle à Serpentard et de Serpentard à Serdaigle laissait Hermione légèrement perplexe). Au sommet de l'escalier, maintenant qu'elle s'éloignait des locaux Serpentard et entrait dans le corps principal de Poudlard, Hermione s'arrêta et ôta la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Après que sa bourse ait avalé la cape, Hermione tourna à droite et commença à avancer le long d'une coursive de quelques mètres, gardant maintenant sous surveillance son environnement automatiquement, sans vraiment y penser, et ses yeux en mouvement perpétuel passèrent sur une alcôve ombragée -

_(brève désorientation)_

- puis une décharge de peur qui frappa son corps comme l'aurait fait un sortilège d'étourdissement, et elle découvrit que sans une pensée ni une décision consciente, sa baguette avait bondi dans sa main et pointait déjà vers...

...une cape noire si large et ondulante qu'il était impossible de dire si la silhouette qui s'y trouvait était celle d'un homme ou d'une femme, et au-dessus de la cape, un chapeau noir à larges bords ; et un brouillard noir qui semblait s'amonceler au-dessous et obscurcir le visage de celui qui ou de ce qui se trouvait derrière le brouillard.

"Rebonjour, Hermione," chuchota une voix sifflante située sous le chapeau et derrière le brouillard noir.

Le cœur de Hermione battait déjà à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses robes de sorcières étaient déjà humides de sueur et collaient à sa peau, elle pouvait déjà sentir le goût de la peur ; elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si soudainement emplie d'adrénaline mais sa main se resserra sur sa baguette. "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Le chapeau s'inclina légèrement ; la voix chuchotante, lorsqu'elle émergea du brouillard noir, était sèche comme de la poussière. "Le dernier allié," dit le chuchotement sifflant. "Celui qui répond enfin, quand aucun autre ne le fera. Je suis peut-être le seul _véritable_ ami que tu aies dans tout Poudlard, Hermione. Car tu as maintenant découvert comment les autres sont restés silencieux lorsque tu t'es retrouvée dans le besoin -"

"Quel est votre _nom_ ?"

La cape noire tourna légèrement de gauche à droite. Ça ne ressemblait _pas_ à un haussement d'épaules mais ça en transmettait le sens. "C'est là l'énigme, jeune Serdaigle. Jusqu'à ce que tu la résolves, tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites."

Hermione pouvait sentir que sa paume suait déjà et elle ressentit de la gratitude pour les lignes striées qui aidaient sa main à garder une prise stable sur le bois. "Eh bien, M. Incroyablement Suspect," dit Hermione, "que me voulez-vous ?"

"Ce n'est pas la bonne question," répondit le chuchotement du brouillard noir. "Tu devrais plutôt me demander ce _je_ peux t'offrir à _toi_."

"Non," dit la jeune fille d'un ton assez calme, "franchement, je ne pense pas que je _devrais_ vous demander ça."

Un gloussement aigu émergea du brouillard noir. "Pas du pouvoir," chuchota la voix, "ni des richesses, car te soucies peu de telles choses, n'est-ce pas, jeune Serdaigle ? Du _savoir_. C'est ce que je possède. Je sais ce qui se déroule dans cette école, tous les plans et les joueurs secrets, les réponses à toutes les énigmes. Je connais la raison derrière le froid que tu vois dans les yeux de Harry Potter. Je connais la véritable nature de la maladie mystérieuse du professeur Quirrell. Je sais qui Dumbledore craint vraiment."

"Tant mieux pour vous," dit Hermione Granger. "Mais savez-vous combien de coups de langues il faut pour arriver au centre chocolat d'une sucette Tootsie ?"

Le brouillard noir sembla s'assombrir légèrement et la voix sembla plus basse, comme déçue. "Alors tu n'es même pas seulement curieuse, jeune Serdaigle, de connaître les vérités qui se cachent derrière les mensonges ?"

"Cent quatre-vingt sept," dit-elle. "J'ai essayé de compter un jour." Sa main glissait presque sur sa baguette et elle avait les doigts fatigués, comme si elle l'avait tenue pendant plusieurs heures au lieu de plusieurs minutes.

La voix siffla : "Le professeur Rogue est secrètement un Mangemort."

Hermione faillit laisser tomber sa baguette."

"Ah," chuchota la voix, satisfaite. "Je pensais que cela pourrais t'intéresser. Donc, Hermione. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu désires savoir au sujet de tes ennemis ou de ceux que tu appelles tes amis ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers le brouillard noir qui surplombait l'immense cape en essayant frénétiquement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le professeur Rogue était un Mangemort ? Qui _lui_ dirait une chose pareille, _pourquoi_, qu'est-ce qui se _passait_ ? "C'est -" dit Hermione. Sa voix tremblait. "C'est extrêmement sérieux si c'est vrai. Pourquoi le dire à _moi_ et pas au directeur ?"

"Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour arrêter Rogue," chuchota le brouillard noir. "Tu l'as vu, Hermione. La pourriture de Poudlard commence à son sommet. Tout ce qui ne va pas dans cette école commence avec le directeur fou. Toi seule a osé le dire haut et fort - et c'est pour cela que je te parle."

"Et avez-vous aussi parlé à Harry Potter alors ?" dit Hermione en gardant sa voix aussi stable que possible. Si c'était _ça_ le fantôme qui aidait Harry -

Le brouillard noir s'assombrit, s'éclaircit, comme un non de la tête. "Harry Potter m'effraie," chuchota-t-il. "La froideur de son regard et les ténèbres qui grandissent derrière celui-ci m'effraient. Harry Potter est un tueur et tous ceux qui lui font obstacle vont mourir. Même toi, Hermione Granger. Si tu oses t'opposer vraiment à lui, alors les ténèbres derrière son regard sortiront et te détruiront. Cela, je le sais."

"Alors vous ne savez pas la moitié de ce que vous prétendez savoir," dit Hermione d'une voix un peu plus ferme. "Moi aussi, j'ai peur de Harry. Mais pas à cause de ce qu'il pourrait _me_ faire. À cause de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour me _protéger_ -"

"Faux." Le chuchotement était direct, dur, comme s'il ne comportait pas la possibilité d'un rejet. "Harry Potter _finira _par se retourner contre toi, Hermione, lorsque les ténèbres l'auront entièrement pris. Il ne versera pas une larme, il ne le remarquera même pas, le jour où ses pas t'écraseront enfin."

"_Doublement_ faux !" dit-elle en élevant la voix même si des frissons descendaient le long de son échine. L'une des paroles de Harry lui revint : "Que penses-tu savoir, au juste, et comment crois-tu que tu le sais ?"

"Le temps -" la voix sembla se reprendre. "Le temps d'en parler viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant, pour aujourd'hui, Harry Potter n'est en effet pas ton ennemi. Et pourtant tu cours un terrible danger."

"_Ça_, je veux bien le croire," dit Hermione Granger. Elle souhaitait désespérément faire passer sa baguette à son autre main car elle avait l'impression de devoir saisir son bras juste pour le garder levé ; sa tête la faisait souffrir comme si elle avait regardé le brouillard noir pendant des jours ; elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était épuisée si vite.

"Lucius Malfoy t'a remarqué, Hermione." Le chuchotement avait monté d'un cran, il avait pris un timbre, un ton d'inquiétude audible. "Tu as humilié la maison Serpentard, tu as vaincu son fils au combat. Même avant cela, tu étais une gêne pour tous ceux du camp des Mangemort, car tu es née-Moldue et possèdes pourtant des capacités magiques supérieures à celles de n'importe quel Sang Pur. Et tu commences maintenant à être connue, à être observée par le monde extérieur. Lucius Malfoy cherche à t'écraser, Hermione, à te faire mal, peut-être même à te tuer, et il a les moyens de le faire !" Le chuchotement était devenu pressant.

Il y eut un silence.

"Ce sera tout ?" dit Hermione. Si elle avait été l'ex-colonel Zabini ou Harry Potter, elle aurait probablement posé des questions intelligentes afin d'obtenir plus d'informations, mais son esprit était ralenti, fatigué. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parte de là et qu'elle aille s'allonger un moment.

"Tu ne me crois pas," dit le chuchotement, à présent plus doux et plus triste. "Pourquoi pas, Hermione. _J'essaie_ de t'aider."

Hermione fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'alcôve ombragée.

"_Pourquoi pas_, Hermione ?" exigea la voix, redevenue un sifflement. "Tu me dois cela ! Dis-moi, et alors -" la voix s'interrompit et recommença, plus basse. "Et alors tu pourras partir, je suppose. Seulement dis-moi... pourquoi..."

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû répondre ; peut-être aurait-elle dû juste se retourner et fuir, ou encore mieux, commencer par lancer une barrière prismatique et courir ensuite en hurlant à s'en percer les poumons ; mais la note de douleur sincère dans la voix la saisit et elle répondit.

"Parce que vous avez l'air incroyablement sombre et suspect," dit Hermione en gardant un ton poli et en maintenant sa baguette pointée vers l'immense cape noire et le brouillard sans visage.

"C'est _tout_ ?" dit la voix, incrédule. Elle semblait imprégnée de tristesse. "J'attendais mieux de toi, Hermione. Une Serdaigle telle que toi, la plus intelligente à faire l'honneur de sa présence à Poudlard depuis une génération, devrait sûrement savoir que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses."

"Oh, je sais bien," dit Hermione. Elle fit un pas de plus en arrière, ses doigts fatigués resserrés sur la baguette. "Mais ce que les gens oublient parfois, c'est que même si les apparences _peuvent_ être trompeuses, elles ne le sont généralement _pas_."

Il y eut un silence.

"C'est _toi_ qui es intelligente," dit la voix, puis le brouillard s'évapora et ne dissimula plus rien ; Hermione vit le visage qui se trouvait en-dessous et le reconnaître envoya une décharge d'adrénaline et de terreur à travers son corps -

_(brève désorientation)_

- puis une décharge de peur qui frappa son corps comme l'aurait fait un sortilège d'étourdissement, et elle découvrit que sans une pensée ni une décision consciente, sa baguette avait bondi dans sa main et pointait déjà vers...

...une dame scintillante, sa longue robe blanche ondulante comme agitée de vents invisibles, on ne pouvait voir ni ses mains ni ses pieds, son visage était caché par un voile blanc et elle irradiait de lumière, pas comme un fantôme, pas transparente, juste entourée d'une douce lumière blanche.

Hermione regarda la douce apparition, bouche bée, en se demandant pourquoi son cœur tambourinait déjà dans sa poitrine et pourquoi elle se sentait aussi effrayée.

"Rebonjour, Hermione." Le chuchotement bienveillant émanait de la lueur blanche derrière le voile. "J'ai été envoyée pour vous aider, aussi ne soyez pas effrayée. Je vous servirai en toutes choses, car vous, ma Dame, êtes promise au plus merveilleux des destins..."

...

...

...


	78. Prélude à Compromis Tabous : Tricherie

NdT : Voilà ! Désolé pour ce retard d'une journée, je viens de rentrer de vacances et je n'ai pas pu le publier hier !

* * *

><p>Nous étions le samedi 4 avril 1992.<p>

M. et Mme Davis semblaient plutôt nerveux, assis dans un partie assez spéciale des gradins du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard - bien qu'aujourd'hui les bancs rembourrés ne donnaient pas sur des balais volants mais sur un immense carré fait d'une matière semblable à du parchemin : une immensité blanche et vide qui allait bientôt projeter l'image vacillante d'herbe et de soldats. Pour l'instant, elle ne montrait que le reflet de la couleur gris terne du ciel nuageux (qui semblait assez orageux, mais les sorciers-météo avaient promis que la pluie ne tomberait pas avant la nuit).

Il était d'ordinaire traditionnel à Poudlard que les simples parents se doivent de Rester à L'écart pour exactement les même raisons qui poussent à interdire aux enfants d'entrer dans la cuisine et de se mêler des affaires du cuisinier. La seule cause possible à une rencontre parent-professeur aurait été qu'un professeur trouve qu'un parent ne rentrait pas assez dans le moule. Des circonstances exceptionnelles étaient requises pour que ce soit l'administration de Poudlard qui aie le sentiment d'avoir à _se_ justifier auprès de _vous_. La plupart du temps et dans le cas général, l'administration de Poudlard était soutenue par huit cent ans d'une éminente Histoire et vous ne l'étiez pas.

C'est donc avec une certaine trépidation que M. et Mme Davis avaient insisté pour avoir une audience avec la directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. Il leur était difficile de se sentir suffisamment indigné alors qu'ils se confrontaient à la même digne sorcière qui, douze ans et quatre mois plus tôt, leur avaient donné à chacun deux semaine de retenue après les avoir surpris dans l'acte de concevoir Tracey.

Cela dit, M. et Mme Davis avaient retrouvé beaucoup de courage en agitant furieusement un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ dont le gros titre disait, d'un texte gras et de couleur vive afin que tout le monde puisse bien le voir :

PACTES AVEC POTTER ?  
>BONES, DAVIS, GRANGER<br>LE RECTANGLE AMOUREUX DE LA PEUR

Ainsi M. et Mme Davis avaient tempêté jusqu'à se retrouver dans la loge professorale des gradins de Poudlard, bien installés avec une excellente vue sur les écrans enchantés du professeur Quirrell afin de pouvoir tous deux se faire leur propre idée des "colleries qui pouvaient bien se passer ici, si vous me pardonnez l'expression, madame la directrice adjointe !"

Assis à gauche de M. Davis se trouvait un autre parent soucieux, un homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu de robes noires élégantes d'une qualité inégalable, un certain Lucius Malfoy, dirigeant politique de la plus forte faction du Magenmagot.

À gauche de Lord Malfoy, un aristocrate ricanant au visage balafré qu'on leur avait présenté sous le nom de Lord Jugson.

Puis un brave homme vieux mais à l'œil perçant, Charles Nott, dont on disait qu'il était presque aussi riche que Lord Malfoy, assis à gauche de Lord Jugson.

À droite de Mme Davis, on trouvait l'avenante Dame et l'encore plus séduisant Lord de la Très Ancienne maison Greengrass. Jeunes en âge de sorcier, costumés de robes soyeuses et grises dotées de petites émeraudes sombres brodées dans des contours de feuilles d'herbe. Dame Greengrass était considérée un vote décisif du Magenmagot, sa propre mère s'étant rétractée de l'assemblée à une vitesse surprenante. Quant à son charmant mari, il avait pris un siège au conseil d'administration de Poudlard bien que sa famille à lui ne soit ni noble ni riche.

À droite de ceux-ci, un vieille sorcière à la mâchoire carrée, l'air incroyablement coriace, qui avait serré les mains de M. et Mme Davis sans la moindre trace de condescendance. C'était Amelia Bones, directrice du département de justice magique.

À droite d'Amelia se trouvait une femme d'un âge assez mur qui avait défrayé les chroniques de mode d'Angleterre magique en intégrant un vautour vivant à son chapeau, une certaine Augusta Londubat. Même si on ne s'adressait pas à elle par le titre de Dame, Madame Londubat exercerait les pleins droits de la famille Londubat aussi longtemps que le dernier héritier de celle-ci n'aurait pas atteint sa majorité, et on la considérait comme une figure importante d'une faction mineure du Magenmagot.

À côté de madame Londubat ne se trouvait nul autre que l'Enchanteur en Chef, le Manitou suprême, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, légendaire vainqueur de Grindelwald, protecteur d'Angleterre, redécouvreur des mythiques douze usages du sang de dragon, le plus puissant sorcier du monde, etc.

Et enfin, à l'extrême droite, on trouvait l'énigmatique professeur de Défense de Poudlard, Quirinus Quirrell, qui appuyait son dos sur les bancs rembourrés comme s'il se reposait et semblait parfaitement, naturellement à son aise en l'étouffante compagnie du quorum votant du conseil d'administration de Poudlard qui était passé par là en ce doux samedi pour apprendre quelles colleries pouvaient bien se dérouler à Poudlard en général et avec Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass, Susan Bones et Neville Londubat en particulier. Le nom de Harry Potter avait lui aussi été beaucoup mentionné.

Oh, et il n'aurait bien sûr pas fallu oublier Tracey Davis. Les sourcils de la directrice Bones s'élevèrent d'intérêt en entendant que les parents de celle-ci n'étaient autre que ce jeune couple. Lord Jugson leur avait jeté un regard bref et incrédule avant de les congédier d'un grognement. Lucius Malfoy les avait accueillis poliment avec un sourire qui avait contenu un soupçon d'amusement morbide mêlé à de la pitié.

M. et Mme Davis, dont le dernier vote sur quoi que ce soit d'importance avait été de toucher le nom de Cornelius Fudge de leur baguette, qui n'avaient rien d'autre que trois cent Gallions dans leur chambre forte à Gringotts, dont l'un vendait des chaudrons dans un magasin de potions et dont l'une enchantait des multiplettes, M. et Mme Davis était pressés l'un contre l'autre, assis très droit dans leurs bancs rembourrés, et souhaitaient désespérément avoir mis de meilleures robes avant de venir.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était un immense bloc de nuages composé de gris du plus sombre au plus clair, sinistres de promesses d'orages bien qu'aucun éclair n'ait encore éclaté ni qu'on entende l'écho lointain des roulements de tonnerre et que seules quelques gouttes menaçantes soient tombées.

* * *

><p>C'est vers le point de départ qui leur avait été assigné que le régiment Soleil avançait en rang, quoique d'un pas assez lent. Il valait mieux ne pas se fatiguer avant même que la bataille n'ait commencé et les brises d'avril étaient agaçantes d'humidité en dépit de leur fraîcheur. Devant eux, une flamme jaune errait lentement en l'air, les guidant en suivant leur rythme.<p>

Alors qu'il marchaient dans la forêt baignée d'une lueur grisâtre, Susan Bones n'avait cesse de jeter des regards inquiets vers le général Soleil. L'attaque du professeur Rogue sur Hermione semblait avoir vraiment secoué cette dernière. Elle avait même manqué la réunion de préparation officielle du régiment Soleil, ce qui était assez compréhensible, mais lorsque Susan le lui avait ensuite dit, Hermione avait bégayé avoir perdu conscience du temps, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et elle avait eu l'air aussi épuisée et effrayée que si elle venait de passer trois jours enfermée dans les toilettes avec un Détraqueur. Même maintenant, alors que toute l'attention du général Soleil aurait dû être dirigée vers la bataille qui approchait, le regard de la Serdaigle passait constamment d'un point à l'autre, comme si elle s'attendait à voir des mages noirs surgir de buissons et la sacrifier.

"L'interdiction d'utiliser des objets moldus réduit beaucoup nos possibilités," dit Anthony Goldstein du ton sombre qu'il utilisait pour indiquer un pessimisme voulu. "J'ai pensé à métamorphoser des filets pour les jeter sur des gens mais -"

"Mauvaise idée," dit Ernie Macmillan. Le Poufsouffle secoua la tête d'un air encore plus sérieux que celui d'Anthony. "Enfin c'est exactement comme de lancer un sortilège : ils l'_éviteront."_

Anthony hocha la tête. "C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Tu aurais une idée, Seamus ?"

L'ancien lieutenant chaotique semblait encore nerveux et hors de son élément à marcher avec ses nouveaux camarades du régiment Soleil. "Désolé," dit le récemment nommé capitaine Finnigan. "Je suis plutôt un grand maître stratège."

"_Je_ suis plutôt un grand maître stratège," dit Ron Weasley comme s'il était dégoûté.

"Il y a _trois_ armées," dit le général Soleil d'un ton acerbe, "donc on combat _deux_ armées à la fois, donc on a besoin de plus d'un seul stratège, donc la ferme, Ron !"

Ron jeta un regard surpris et inquiet au général. "Hé," dit le Gryffondor d'un ton apaisant, "tu ne devrais pas laisser Rogue te stresser autant -"

"Et que pensez-_vous_ qu'on devrait faire, général ?" dit Susan très fort et très vite. "Franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan pour l'instant." La réunion de planification officielle avait _incroyablement_ foiré avec une Hermione absente et un Ron et un Anthony tous les deux persuadés d'être les chefs.

"A-t-on vraiment besoin d'un plan ?" dit le général Soleil d'un ton légèrement distrait. "Il y a toi, moi, Lavande, Parvati, Hannah, Daphné, Ron, Ernie, Anthony _et_ le capitaine Finnigan."

"Ça -" commença Anthony.

"M'a l'air d'être une assez bonne stratégie," dit Ron avec un hochement de tête approbateur. "Nous avons autant de bon soldats que dans les deux autres armées réunies. Chaos n'a plus que Potter, Londubat et Nott - enfin, et Zabini aussi j'imagine -"

"Et Tracey," dit Hermione.

Plusieurs personnes déglutirent nerveusement.

"Oh, _arrêtez_," dit Susan d'un ton sec. "C'est juste une membre de la S.P.E.H.S. endurcie au combat, c'est tout ce que le général Soleil voulait dire."

"Quand même," dit Ernie en se retournant pour regarder Susan avec sérieux, "je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller avec le groupe qui combattra Chaos, capitaine Bones. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs magiques sauf lorsque des innocents sont en danger, mais je pense que - juste au cas où Mlle Davis, vous savez, deviendrait incontrôlable et essaierait de dévorer une âme -"

"Je peux m'occuper d'elle," répondit Susan en gardant une voix rassurante. Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas pour le moment été remplacée par un Métamorphomage, mais après tout Tracey n'était probablement pas un Dumbledore polynectaré non plus.

Le capitaine Finnigan entonna d'une voix grave et presque rocailleuse : "Je suis troublé par votre manque de scepticisme." Il leva une main, pouce et index presque collés, et la pointa vers Ernie.

Sans raison apparente, Anthony Goldstein sembla être pris d'une quinte de toux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?" demanda Ernie.

"C'est juste quelque chose que le général Potter dit parfois," continua le capitaine Finnigan. "C'est drôle, quand on rejoint la légion du Chaos, ça a d'abord l'air complètement fou, et puis au bout de deux mois on se rend compte qu'en fait que ce sont tous ceux qui ne sont _pas_ dans la légion du Chaos qui sont fous -"

"J'ai _dit_," continua Ron d'une voix forte, "que ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne stratégie. On ne métamorphose rien, on ne se fatigue pas, on gère tout ce qu'ils nous balancent, et on finit par les surmonter."

"D'accord," dit Hermione. "Faisons ça."

"Mais -" dit Anthony en jetant un regard furieux à Ron. "Mais général, Harry Potter n'a plus que _seize_ personnes dans son armée. Dragon et nous en avons vingt-huit chacun. Harry le _sait_, il sait qu'il _doit_ trouver quelque chose d'_incroyable_ -"

"Comme _quoi_ ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton stressé. "Si on ne _sait pas_ ce qu'ils préparent, autant économiser notre magie pour lancer des _Finite_ en masse. Comme on _aurait_ dû le faire la _dernière_ fois !"

Susan toucha doucement l'épaule de Hermione. "Général Granger ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer un moment avant la bataille."

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Hermione proteste mais celle-ci hocha juste la tête et marcha un peu plus vite, s'écartant du groupe officiel des officiers du régiment Soleil en continuant à surveiller la forêt et parfois le ciel du regard.

Susan la suivit. Il n'aurait pas été convenable que le général Soleil ait l'air d'avoir été exclus de son propre cercle d'officiers.

"Hermione ?" dit Susan avec douceur après qu'elles se furent un peu éloignées. "Tu dois te concentrer. C'est le professeur Quirrell qui contrôle tout ici, pas Rogue, et il ne laissera rien de mal t'arriver, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre."

"Vous ne m'aidez pas," dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. "Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, capitaine Bones."

Elles marchèrent plus vite, firent un cercle autour de certains soldats, inspectèrent le périmètre, observèrent les arbres alentours.

"Susan ?" dit Hermione d'une petite voix après qu'elles se furent retrouvées plus loin des autres. "Est-ce que tu penses que Daphné a raison quand elle dit que Draco Malfoy manigance quelque chose ?"

"Oui," répondit immédiatement Susan sans même y réfléchir. "C'est facile à savoir : il y a les lettres M, A, L, F, O et Y dans son nom de famille."

Hermione regarda autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait, même si c'était bien sûr un merveilleuse façon d'attirer l'attention. "Malfoy aurait-il pu être derrière ce que Rogue a fait ?"

"Rogue pourrait être derrière Malfoy," dit Susan, pensive, en se souvenant les conversations qu'elle avait entendues lors de dîners chez sa tante, "ou Lucius Malfoy pourrait être derrière les deux." Un léger frisson descendit le long de son échine lorsqu'elle eut cette pensée. Soudain, dire à Hermione de juste se concentrer sur la bataille à venir lui sembla être beaucoup moins raisonnable. "Pourquoi, est-ce que tu as trouvé un genre d'indice qui te ferait penser ça ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Non," dit la Serdaigle d'une voix qui laissait presque penser qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. "Je... j'y songeais juste... c'est tout."

* * *

><p>Dans la zone de la forêt proche de Poudlard qui leur avait été assignée, le général Dragon et les guerriers de l'armée Dragon attendaient là où une flamme rouge les avait guidés sous le ciel gris.<p>

À la droite de Draco se tenait Padma Patil, sa commandante en second, qui avait un jour mené toute l'armée Dragon un jour où Draco s'était fait assommer. Derrière lui se trouvait Vincent, le fils des Crabbe, une famille qui avait servi les Malfoys depuis des temps oubliés. Le garçon musclé était vigilant, comme il l'était toujours, qu'une bataille ait été déclarée ou non. Plus loin en arrière, Grégory des Goyles se tenait à côté de l'un des deux balais qui avaient été fournis à l'armée Dragon ; et si les Goyles n'avaient pas servi les Malfoys aussi longtemps que les Crabbes, ils ne l'avaient pas moins bien fait.

À la gauche de Draco se tenait maintenant Dean Thomas de Gryffondor, un Sang-de-Bourbe ou peut-être un Sang-Mêlé qui ignorait tout de son père.

Envoyer Dean Thomas à l'armée Dragon avait été un geste délibéré de la part Harry, Draco en était certain. Trois autres anciens chaotiques avaient été transférés vers l'armée Dragon et ils scrutaient tous Draco pour voir s'il insultait l'ancien lieutenant de quelque façon que ce soit.

Certains auraient appelé cela du sabotage, mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Harry avait aussi envoyé le lieutenant Finnigan au régiment Soleil alors que le mandat du professeur Quirrell n'avait requis l'abandon que _d'un seul_ lieutenant. Cela aussi avait été fait délibérément, dans le but de rendre parfaitement clair à tous que Harry ne se débarrassait _pas_ des soldats qu'il aimait le moins.

En un sens, il aurait pu être plus simple pour Draco de gagner la loyauté de ses nouveaux soldats si ceux-ci avaient cru que Harry ne voulait pas d'eux. Mais vu sous un autre angle... c'était difficile à exprimer en mots. Harry lui avait donné de bons soldats à l'amour-propre intact, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait fait preuve de gentillesse envers ses soldats, mais ce n'était toujours pas tout. Ce n'était pas seulement que Harry jouait franc jeu mais aussi un comportement qu'on... qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en opposition avec la façon dont le jeu se jouait au sein de Serpentard.

Draco n'avait donc pas fait la plus petite insulte à M. Thomas mais l'avait plutôt positionné à ses côtés, le plaçant en dessous de lui et de Padma mais de personne d'autre. C'était un test, avait dit Draco à M. Thomas et aux autres, pas une promotion. M. Thomas devrait se montrer digne de son rang dans l'armée Dragon - mais il aurait sa chance, offerte avec bonne foi. M. Thomas avait semblé surpris par l'aspect cérémonieux de la chose (Draco avait entendu dire que la légion du Chaos n'appréciait pas les formalités) mais le Gryffondor s'était légèrement raidi et avait hoché la tête.

Puis, après que M. Thomas se soit bien sorti de l'une des sessions d'entraînement de l'armée Dragon, il avait été emmené au conseil stratégique qui avait lieu dans l'énorme bureau militaire de l'armée Dragon. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Padma lui avait demandé - comme si c'était une question parfaitement normale - s'il n'aurait pas quelque idée sur la façon de vaincre la légion du Chaos.

Le Gryffondor avait joyeusement répondu que Harry avait prédit que le général Malfoy s'arrangerait pour que l'un des soldats de ce dernier lui pose la question et qu'il avait reçu du général Chaos un message disant que Draco devrait se demander quel était son avantage relatif, ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ce que l'armée Dragon pouvait faire qui soit impossible à la légion du Chaos, puis de s'essayer à exploiter cet avantage au maximum. Dean Thomas n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet avantage pourrait être mais _si_ une idée intéressante quant à la façon de vaincre Chaos lui venait, il leur en ferait part. Après tout, Harry lui avait ordonné de le faire.

Puisqu'il était exclu qu'il le fasse haut et fort, Draco avait soupiré intérieurement. Mais le conseil était bon et Draco l'avait suivi, assis au bureau de sa chambre muni d'une plume et d'un parchemin, listant tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer constituer un avantage relatif.

Et, presque à sa propre surprise, il avait eu une _idée_, une vraie. En fait, il en avait eu _deux_.

Le son creux de la cloche sonna à travers la forêt, parvenant à être encore plus menaçante que jamais. À cet instant, deux pilotes s'écrièrent "_Debout !_" et bondirent sur leur balais en direction du ciel gris.

* * *

><p>M. et Mme Davis étaient maintenant affalés l'un sur l'autre, plus par fatigue musculaire qu'à cause d'une diminution de leur état de tension. Devant eux, l'immense parchemin blanc et vierge affichait trois immenses fenêtres comme si des trous menant à la forêt y avaient été découpés. Elles montraient trois armées en marche. De plus petites fenêtres montraient six élèves juchés sur leur balais et le coin du parchemin révélait une vue globale de la forêt, avec des points lumineux pour indiquer les armées et les éclaireurs.<p>

La fenêtre qui donnait sur Soleil montrait le général Granger et ses capitaines, marchant au centre du régiment Soleil et protégés par des écrans de _Contego_ ainsi que par nombre de jeunes sorcières. Le professeur de Défense avait fait remarquer que le régiment Soleil savait fort bien qu'il venait d'acquérir un grand avantage sous la forme de soldats expérimentés et comptait bien protéger ces derniers d'une attaque surprise. Mis à part ça, les soldats Soleil continuaient d'avancer et conservaient leurs forces.

Les soldats de l'armée du général Malfoy, ou du moins ceux qui avaient les meilleures notes de métamorphose, ramassaient des feuilles et les métamorphosaient en... eh bien, si on regardait Padma Patil, qui en avait presque fini avec la sienne, il semblait que sa feuille devenait un gant gauche doté d'une sangle encore pendante (la fenêtre venait de faire un zoom pour le montrer).

Lord Jugson regardait l'écran sans montrer le moindre intérêt ; sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, sembla suinter, ruisseler de dédain : "Que fait _donc_ votre fils, Lucius ?"

La sorcière venue de l'étranger qui se tenait à droite de Malfoy venait de finir de métamorphoser son gant et le portait à présent au général Dragon comme elle lui aurait fait offrande d'un sacrifice.

"Je l'ignore," dit Lucius Malfoy d'un ton aussi calme qu'aristocratique, "mais il me faut croire qu'il a de bonnes raisons de le faire."

Toute l'armée Dragon s'arrêta un instant lorsque Padma fit glisser le gant sur sa main gauche, attacha la sangle et le présenta à Draco Malfoy qui s'arrêta lui aussi, prit quelques profondes inspirations, leva sa baguette, exécuta huit mouvements précis et mugit : "_Collaporta !_"

La guerrière Dragon leva alors sa main, fit jouer ses articulations et offrit un petit salut à Draco Malfoy qui lui en rendit un encore plus léger tout en chancelant un peu. Padma retourna alors au côté de Draco et les dragons se remirent en marche.

"Alors," dit Augusta Londubat, "j'imagine que personne ne voudrait expliquer... ?" Amelia Bones fronçait légèrement les sourcils en regardant l'écran.

"Pour une raison ou une autre," dit la voix amusée du professeur Quirrell, "il semble que l'héritier des Malfoys est capable de manier une magie étonnamment puissante pour un élève de première année. À cause de la pureté de son sang, bien sûr. Lord Malfoy n'aurait certainement pas bafoué les lois sur la magie des mineurs en s'arrangeant pour que son fils reçoive une baguette avant d'être admis à Poudlard."

"Je vous suggère de faire attention à ce que vous sous-entendez, Quirrell," dit Lucius Malfoy avec froideur.

"Oh, mais c'est ce que je fais," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Un _Collaporta_ ne peut être défait par un _Finite Incantatem_ ; il nécessite un _Alohomora_ de force égale. Sans cela, un gant ainsi ensorcelé résistera à des forces physique faibles et défléchira le sortilège de sommeil ainsi que celui d'étourdissement. Et comme ni M. Potter ni Mlle Granger ne sont capables de lancer un contre-sort assez puissant, ce charme est donc invincible sur ce champ de bataille. Ce n'est pas son but originel ni l'intention qu'avait la personne qui a enseigné à M. Malfoy un sortilège d'urgence destiné à lui permettre d'échapper à ses ennemis. Mais il semblerait que M. Malfoy a reçu des leçons de créativité."

Lucius Malfoy s'était raidit dans son siège à mesure que le professeur de Défense avait parlé, et il se tenait maintenant droit sur son banc rembourré, sa tête tenue sensiblement plus haut qu'avant, et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec une fierté contenue : "Il sera le plus grand Lord Malfoy à avoir jamais vécu."

"Bien médiocre éloge," marmonna Augusta Londubat ; Amelia Bones gloussa, tout comme le fit M. Davis pendant une fraction de seconde fatale avant de s'arrêter dans un gargouillement étranglé.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord," dit le professeur Quirrell, bien qu'on ne sache pas bien à qui il s'adressait. "Malheureusement pour M. Malfoy, il est encore débutant en matière de créativité et a donc commis une classique erreur de Serdaigle."

"Et quelle est-elle ?" demanda Lucius Malfoy d'une voix redevenue fraîche.

Le professeur Quirrell s'enfonça dans son siège et les pâles yeux bleus perdirent brièvement leur mise au point lorsque l'une des fenêtres changea de point de vue et zooma pour montrer la sueur qui se trouvait à présent sur le front de Draco. "C'est une idée si belle que M. Malfoy a négligé sa difficulté pratique."

"Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer cela ?" dit Lady Greengrass. "Nous ne sommes pas tous experts en... ce domaine."

Amelia Bones répondit, et la voix de la vieille sorcière était plutôt sèche. "Ils seront tentés d'attraper des sortilèges qu'il aurait été plus simple d'éviter. Encore plus s'ils ont un peu pratiquer l'attrapage auparavant. Et lancer tant de sortilèges fatiguerait leur guerrier le plus fort."

Le professeur Quirrell donna un demi hochement de tête de reconnaissance à la directrice du département de justice magique. "Comme vous dites, Mme Bones. M. Malfoy est débutant en nouvelles idées, et il devient donc fier de lui lorsqu'il en a une. Il n'a pas encore eu assez d'idées pour se débarrasser sans hésitation de celles qui sont en partie belles et en partie irréalisables ; il n'a pas encore acquis assez de confiance dans sa capacité à trouver de nouvelles idées à mesure que le besoin s'en fait sentir. Ce que nous voyons la n'est pas la meilleure idée de M. Malfoy, j'en ai peur, mais plutôt sa seule idée."

Lord Malfoy se détourna tout simplement et regarda les écrans comme si le professeur de Défense venait d'épuiser son droit à exister.

"Mais -" dit Lord Greengrass. "Mais par Merlin, _que_ _fait_ Harry Potter ?"

* * *

><p>Les seize soldats restants de l'armée du Chaos - ou plutôt les quinze soldats restants accompagnés de Blaise Zabini - avançaient avec confiance dans la forêt, leurs chaussures battant le sol encore sec. Leurs uniformes de camouflage se fondaient encore plus dans la forêt que d'habitude car leurs couleurs étaient délavées par la lumière d'un ciel nuageux.<p>

Seize légionnaires du Chaos contre vingt-huit guerriers Dragon et vingt-huit soldats Soleil.

Le consensus avait été qu'avec des chances _aussi mauvaises_, il était quasiment impossible qu'ils perdent. Après tout, le général Chaos allait _forcément_ inventer quelque chose de vraiment _spectaculaire_, face à des chance pareilles.

Il y avait quelque chose de presque cauchemardesque dans la façon dont tout le monde semblait maintenant _attendre_ de Harry qu'il fasse sortir des miracles de son chapeau sur demande à chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ça voulait dire que s'il ne pouvait pas accomplir l'impossible, alors il _décevait ses amis_ et il _n'était pas à la hauteur de son potentiel_...

Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de se plaindre après de professeur Quirrell que la 'pression était trop forte'. Le modèle mental du professeur Quirrell qu'avait Harry avait prédit qu'il aurait l'air particulièrement agacé, dirait des choses comme _Vous êtes parfaitement capable de résoudre ce problème, M. Potter, avez-vous au moins essayé ?_ et lui enlèverait ensuite plusieurs centaines de points Quirrell.

Venue d'au-dessus, où deux balais surveillaient l'avancée de l'armée, la jeune voix haute perchée de Tess Walsh cria "Ami !" et un instant plus tard : "Croquignolle !"

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la soldate qui s'était elle-même affublé du nom de code Croquignolle revint les mains chargées de glands, suant légèrement d'avoir trotté par ce temps frais mais humide jusqu'au chêne que Neville avait repéré. Croquignolle s'approcha de Shannon, qui portait un T-shirt d'uniforme dont le cou avait été noué afin de ne pas avoir à métamorphoser un sac. Lorsque Croquignolle avança ses mains et essaya de laisser tomber les glands dans le T-shirt-sac, Shannon du Chaos décala le vêtement à gauche en gloussant, puis à droite lorsque Croquignolle fit une autre tentative pour déposer les glands, jusqu'à ce qu'un "Mlle Friedman !" tranchant venu du lieutenant Nott ne fasse soupirer Shannon avant qu'elle ne stabilise le T-shirt. Croquignolle versa les glands par-dessus ceux qui avaient déjà été accumulés puis repartit en chercher d'autres.

Quelque part à l'arrière-plan, Ellie Knight chantait sa version personnelle de la marche de la légion du Chaos et près de la moitié des autres soldats essayaient de la suivre sans pour autant en connaître l'air. Non loin, Nita Berdine, qui avait de bonnes notes de métamorphose, acheva de créer une autre paire de lunettes de soleil vertes et les tendit à Adam Beringer qui les plia avant de les ranger dans sa poche d'uniforme. D'autres soldats portaient déjà leurs propres lunettes vertes malgré le ciel nuageux.

Vous auriez pu soupçonner qu'un explication incroyablement compliquée et fascinante se cachait derrière tout cela, et vous auriez eu raison.

Deux jours plus tôt, assis dans sa bibliothèque, dans la chaise à bascule qu'il avait dégotée pour le niveau caverne de son coffre, lors du moment calme entre les cours et le dîner, Harry avait silencieusement médité sur la notion de pouvoir.

Pour que seize chaotiques battent vingt-huit soleils et vingt-huit dragons, ils auraient besoin d'un amplificateur de force. Il y avait des limites à ce que les manœuvres permettaient d'accomplir. Il _fallait_ avoir une arme secrète, et elle devait être invincible, ou du moins modérément inarrêtable.

Les objets moldus étaient maintenant interdits lors des fausses batailles de Poudlard, bannis par un décret du ministère. Et le problème qu'il y avait à chercher un sortilège malin et peu courant c'était qu'une armée deux fois plus puissante que la vôtre pouvait _Finite_ de force à peu près tout ce que vous auriez essayé. Le régiment Soleil avait peut-être raté cette tactique face à la cotte de maille métamorphosée, mais plus personne ne la manquerait maintenant que le professeur Quirrell l'avait clairement mise en évidence. Et _Finite Incantatem_ était un contre-sort qui marchait à la force pure et demandait au moins autant de magie que le sortilège à annuler... ce qui, si vous étiez sérieusement surpassés en nombre, devenait un défi militaire d'une toute autre dimension. L'ennemi pouvait _Finite_ tout ce que vous essayiez et avoir encore assez de magie en réserve pour des boucliers et des volées de sortilèges de sommeil.

À moins de parvenir à faire appel à des forces supérieures à celles des élèves de Poudlard en première année, à quelque chose de trop fort pour qu'un ennemi puisse le _Finite_.

Harry avait donc demandé à Neville s'il avait jamais entendu parler de rituels sacrificiels _mineurs _et _sûrs_ -

Puis lorsque les cris et les hurlements s'étaient apaisés, que Harry avait arrêté d'essayer de discuter vœux indéfaisables et qu'il avait entièrement abandonné le projet, clairement impossible en termes de relations publiques, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'aller jusque là. On apprenait à faire appel à des forces bien supérieures à la sienne à Poudlard même, en cours.

Parfois, même quand on regardait directement quelque chose, il fallait attendre d'avoir posé exactement la bonne question pour savoir ce qu'on avait sous les yeux.

_Défense. Charmes. Métamorphose. Potions. Histoire de la magie. Astronomie. Vol sur balais. Botanique..._

"_Ennemi !_" s'écria une voix au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

><p>Il était heureux que Neville Londubat ignore entièrement que sa grand-mère le regardait, sans quoi il aurait été plus gêné à l'idée de hurler des cris de guerre de toutes ses forces tout en lançant <em>Luminos<em> toutes les trois secondes et en fonçant comme une fusée à travers une dense forêt d'arbres à la poursuite de Gregory Goyle.

("Mais -" dit Augusta Londubat, avec une expression qui montrait presque autant de stupéfaction que d'inquiétude. "Mais Neville a peur du vide !")

("Toutes les peurs ne durent pas," dit Amelia Bones. La vieille sorcière scrutait le plus grand écran d'un regard calculateur. "Ou peut-être a-t-il trouvé du courage. C'est en fin de compte la même chose").

Une lueur rouge -

Neville évita et faillit percuter un arbre mais il _évita_, et il parvint alors à éviter aussi _presque_ toutes les branches avant qu'elles ne le fouettent en plein visage.

Le balais de M. Goyle s'éloignait à présent de plus en plus - alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux juchés sur le même modèle de balais et que M. Goyle pesait plus lourd, Neville se faisait quand même distancer. Il ralentit donc, vira de bord, monta au-dessus de la forêt et commença à accélérer vers la légion du Chaos qui progressait toujours.

Vingt secondes plus tard – la course poursuite n'avait pas été _longue_, seulement _exaltante_ – Neville était de retour parmi ses compagnons chaotiques et descendait de son balais pour faire quelques pas.

"Neville -" dit le général Potter. La voix de Harry était un peu distante ; il traversait la forêt précautionneusement mais d'un pas ferme et sa baguette était toujours plaquée contre la forme presque achevée de l'objet qu'il métamorphosait lentement. À côté de lui, Blaise Zabini travaillait sur une version plus petite de la même métamorphose et trébucha soudain, ce qui le fit ressembler à un Inferi rampant. "Je te l'ai dit, Neville, tu n'as pas à..."

"Si," répondit Neville. Il baissa ses yeux vers ses doigts fraîchement arrachés au balais et vit que ce n'étaient pas seulement ses mains mais aussi ses bras qui tremblaient. Mais à moins qu'un autre chaotique n'ait pratiqué le duel une heure par jour avec M. Diggory avant de s'exercer à viser en privé pendant une heure de plus, Neville était probablement le meilleur tireur sur balais de leur armée, et ce même s'il ne volait pas très bien.

"Tu t'en es bien tiré, Neville," dit Théodore, en tête et à l'écart du groupe, menant la légion à travers la forêt uniquement vêtu de son maillot de corps.

(Augusta Londubat et Charles Nott échangèrent un bref coup d'œil stupéfait puis arrachèrent leur regard l'un à l'autre comme si quelque chose venait de les piquer).

Neville prit quelques profondes inspirations, essaya de stabiliser ses mains, de réfléchir ; Harry n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme stratégique au milieu d'une longue métamorphose. "Lieutenant Nott, sauriez-vous pourquoi l'armée Dragon vient de faire cela ? Ils ont _perdu_ un balais -" Les Dragons avaient commencé le combat par une feinte afin de les distraire de l'approche de M. Goyle ; Neville n'avait remarqué qu'il y avait _deux_ balais attaquants que peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais la légion du Chaos avait _eu_ l'autre pilote. C'était pour cette raison que les balais n'attaquaient généralement pas avant que les armées ne se rencontrent : toute une armée pouvait alors concentrer son tir sur un seul balais. "Et les Dragons n'ont eu personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nan !" dit Tracey Davis avec fierté. Elle marchait maintenant à côté du général Potter, sa baguette maintenue sous sa taille, le regard vigilant, passant en revue la forêt qui les entourait. "J'ai lancé une sphère prismatique pas loin d'une fraction de seconde avant que le sort de M. Goyle ne touche Zabini, et vu comment M. Goyle avait étendu son autre bras je pense qu'il comptait aussi faire tomber le général." La sorcière de Serpentard sourit avec un air d'assurance malveillante. "M. Goyle a essayé un sortilège de bris de bouclier mais a appris à son grand dam que sa faible magie ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs des ténèbres, hahahaha !"

Quelques chaotiques rirent avec elle mais Neville sentit son estomac commencer à se retourner lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point la légion du Chaos avait été proche du désastre complet. Si M. Goyle était parvenu à perturber les deux métamorphoses...

* * *

><p>"Au rapport !" lâcha le général Dragon tout en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler la fatigue qu'il ressentait après avoir lancé les dix-sept premiers sortilèges d'emprisonnement.<p>

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient maintenant au front de Gregory. "L'ennemi a eu raison de Dylan Vaughan," dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux. "Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini métamorphosaient chacun quelque chose de gris sombre et de plus ou moins circulaire, je ne pense pas que c'était terminé mais on aurait dit que ça allait être grand et creux, peut-être en forme de chaudron. Celui de Zabini était plus petit que celui de Potter. Je n'ai pas pu les avoir ni perturber leur métamorphose, Tracey Davis m'a bloquée. Neville Londubat est sur un balais et il est toujours exécrable en vol mais il vise vraiment bien."

Draco écouta, fronça les sourcils puis regarda vers Padma et Dean Thomas qui secouaient tous les deux la tête, indiquant par là qu'ils n'avaient pas idée de ce qui pourrait être grand, gris et en forme de chaudron.

"Autre chose ?" dit Draco. Si c'était tout, ils auraient perdu un balais pour rien -

"L'autre chose étrange que j'ai vue," dit Gregory d'un ton perplexe, "c'était que certain chaotiques portaient... des sortes de lunettes ?"

Draco y réfléchit sans remarquer qu'il avait cessé de marcher et que toute l'armée Dragon s'était automatiquement arrêtée avec lui.

"Ces lunettes avaient-elles quoi que ce soit de spécial ?" demanda Draco.

"Euh..." dit Gregory. "Elles étaient... verdâtres, peut-être ?"

"D'accord," dit Draco. De nouveau sans s'en rendre compte, il recommença à marcher et ses dragons le suivirent. "Voilà notre nouvelle stratégie. Nous allons envoyer onze dragons contre la légion du Chaos, pas quatorze. Cela devrait suffire à les battre maintenant qu'on peut neutraliser leur avantage." C'était un coup de poker, mais il fallait être prêt à en faire quand on voulait sortir gagnant d'un combat à trois.

"Vous avez compris le plan de Chaos, général Malfoy ?" dit M. Thomas, considérablement surpris.

"Que font-ils ?" demanda Padma.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," dit Draco avec un sourire d'une suffisance des plus raffinées. "Nous ferons juste ce qu'il y a de plus évident à faire."

* * *

><p>Harry en avait maintenant fini avec son chaudron et versait précautionneusement des glands dans le récipient pendant que les éclaireurs cherchaient une source d'eau qui pourrait servir de base liquide. Ils avaient déjà fréquemment croisé des dolines et de petites criques dans la forêt, cela ne prendrait donc certainement pas longtemps. Un autre éclaireur avait apporté un bâton droit qui permettrait de remuer sans que Harry n'aie à en métamorphoser un.<p>

Parfois, même quand on regardait directement quelque chose, il fallait attendre d'avoir posé exactement la bonne question pour savoir ce qu'on avait sous les yeux.

_Comment puis-je faire appel à des forces qui devraient être hors de portée d'élèves en première année ?_

Il y avait ce récit édifiant raconté par le maître des potions (avec nombre de railleries et ricanements afin que la bêtise dont il était question semble plus dégradante qu'audacieuse ou romantique) au sujet d'une sorcière en deuxième année à Beauxbâtons qui avait volé des ingrédients extrêmement réglementés et chers afin d'essayer de préparer du _Polynectar _dans le but d'emprunter l'apparence d'une autre fille à des fins qu'il vaut mieux ne pas mentionner. Sauf qu'elle était parvenue à contaminer la potion avec des _poils de chat _; et ensuite, au lieu d'aller immédiatement chercher un guérisseur, la sorcière s'était cachée dans les toilettes en espérant que les effets s'estomperaient, et lorsqu'elle fut enfin trouvé il était trop tard pour entièrement annuler la métamorphose ce qui la condamna à vivre la vie tragique d'une espèce d'hybride femme-chat.

Harry n'avait pas compris ce que cela _impliquait_ avant d'avoir pensé à la bonne question – ce que cela impliquait, c'était qu'un jeune sorcier ou une jeune sorcière pouvait faire des choses en préparant des potions qu'ils n'auraient _aucune chance_ de pouvoir faire avec des sortilèges. Le Polynectar était l'une des potions les plus puissantes connues... mais ce qui faisait du Polynectar une potion de niveau ASPIC n'était apparemment pas l'âge avant lequel on aurait assez de pouvoir magique pour pouvoir la préparer mais la difficulté qu'il y avait à _précisément_ préparer la potion et ce qu'il advenait quand on se ratait.

Aucun membre des trois armées n'avait encore essayé de préparer des potions. Mais le professeur Quirrell laissait tout faire tant que la chose aurait été possible dans une véritable guerre. La triche est une technique, leur avait-il un jour professé. _Ou plutôt, la technique est ce que les perdants appellent la triche et vous rapportera des points Quirrell supplémentaires si vous la pratiquez avec succès._ Et en principe, il n'y avait rien _d'irréaliste_ dans le fait de métamorphoser deux chaudrons et d'y préparer des potions à partir de ce qu'on avait sous la main si tant est que l'on avait assez de temps avant que les armées ne se rencontrent.

Harry avait donc récupéré un exemplaire de _Breuvages et Potions Magiques_ et avait commencé à chercher une potion sûre mais utile qu'il pourrait préparer pendant les minutes précédant le début de la bataille – une potion qui ferait gagner trop vite pour qu'on ait le temps de lancer des contre-sorts ou qui produirait des effets magiques trop puissants pour être _Finite_ par des première année.

Parfois, même quand on regardait directement quelque chose, il fallait attendre d'avoir posé exactement la bonne question pour savoir ce qu'on avait sous les yeux...

_Quelle potion puis-je préparer en utilisant uniquement des ingrédients trouvés dans une forêt ordinaire ?_

Toutes les recettes de _Breuvages et Potions Magiques_ utilisaient au moins un ingrédient venu d'une plante ou d'un animal magique. Ce qui était dommage car toutes les plantes et les animaux _magiques_ se trouvaient dans la Forêt Interdite, pas dans les bois plus petits et plus sûrs où se déroulaient les batailles.

Arrivé là, un autre aurait pu abandonner.

Harry avait tourné les pages des recettes l'une après l'autre, les survolant de plus en plus vite, se rendant progressivement compte de quelque chose, confirmant ce qu'il avait déjà lu mais qu'il _voyait_ pour la première fois.

Chaque potion incluait au moins un ingrédient magique, _mais pourquoi aurait-il dû en être ainsi ?_

Les sortilèges ne requéraient aucun composant matériel ; il suffisait de prononcer la formule et d'agiter sa baguette. Harry avait jusque là considéré la préparation de potions comme essentiellement similaire : plutôt que de voir des syllabes prononcées déclencher un effet magique sans raison apparente, on réunissait un tas d'ingrédients dégoûtants, on remuait quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et _cela_ déclenchait un effet magique arbitraire.

Auquel cas, étant donné que la plupart des potions utilisaient des composants ordinaires comme des aiguilles de porcs-épics ou du ragoût de limace, on aurait pu s'attendre à voir quelques potions n'utilisant _que_ des ingrédients ordinaires.

Mais au lieu de cela, _toutes_ les recettes de _Breuvages et Potions Magiques_ nécessitaient au moins _un_ ingrédient issu d'une plante ou d'un animal magique – comme de la soie d'Acromantule ou des pétaux de piège de feu de vénus.

Parfois, même quand on regardait directement quelque chose, il fallait attendre d'avoir posé exactement la bonne question pour savoir ce qu'on avait sous les yeux...

_Si préparer une potion, c'est comme de lancer un sortilège, pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'effondre pas de fatigue après avoir préparé un breuvage aussi puissant que le remède contre les furoncles ?_

Deux vendredis plus tôt, Harry et sa classe avaient préparé un _remède contre les furoncles_ en double cours de potions... alors que le plus trivial des sortilèges de soin à la baguette et à la formule étaient au moins des sorts de quatrième année. Et ils s'étaient ensuite sentis exactement comme d'habitude après un cours de potions, à savoir _pas du tout_ épuisés magiquement ; du moins pas qu'ils puissent le percevoir.

Harry avait brutalement refermé son exemplaire de _Breuvages et Potions Magiques _et avait foncé vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il y avait trouvé un Serdaigle en septième année qui préparait ses devoirs de potions pour ses ASPICs et l'avait payé une Mornille pour emprunter _Maxima Potente Potions_ pendant cinq minutes parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour avoir sa confirmation.

Après avoir survolé cinq recettes du livre de septième année, Harry avait lu la sixième recette, une _potion de souffle de feu_, qui nécessitait des œufs de Serpencendre... et le livre prévenait que le feu qui résulterait de la préparation ne pourrait pas être plus chaud que le feu magique à l'origine du Serpencendre qui avait pondu les œufs.

Harry s'était écrié "_Eurêka _!" au milieu de la salle commune de Serdaigle et avait été sévèrement réprimandé par un préfet qui se trouvait dans les parages et qui avait cru que M. Potter essayait de lancer un sortilège. Personne chez les sorciers ne connaissait ni ne se souciait d'un ancien Moldu nommé Archimède, ni ne la prise de conscience soudaine chez le protoscientifique que l'eau déplacée dans une baignoire serait égale au volume de l'objet qui était entré dans celle-ci.

Les lois de conservations. Elles avait été l'élément clé de plus de découvertes moldues que Harry n'aurait pu en dénombrer facilement. Dans le domaine de la technologie moldue, on ne pouvait pas soulever une plume un mètre au-dessus du sol sans que l'énergie ne vienne de _quelque part_. Si, face à de la lave en fusion jaillissant d'un volcan, vous demandiez d'où venait la chaleur, un physicien vous parlerait des métaux lourds radioactifs au centre du cœur en fusion de la terre. Si vous lui demandiez d'où venait l'énergie qui alimentait cette radioactivité, le physicien vous parlerait d'une époque avant la formation de la terre et d'une supernova primordiale aux débuts de la galaxie qui avait mijoté des noyaux atomique plus lourds que la limite naturelle en compressant des protons et des neutrons jusqu'à former un paquet serré et instable qui libérait une partie de l'énergie de la supernova à chaque fois qu'il se scindait. Une ampoule était alimentée par l'électricité, qui était alimentée par une centrale nucléaire, qui était alimentée par une supernova... on pouvait remonter jusqu'au Big Bang en jouant à ce jeu.

La magie ne semblait _pas_ fonctionner ainsi, et c'était un euphémisme. L'attitude de la magie face à des lois telles que la conservation de l'énergie était quelque part entre un majeur géant dressé et un haussement d'épaule d'indifférence absolue. _Aguamenti_ créait de l'eau à partir de rien pour autant qu'on le savait ; il n'était fait mention d'aucun lac dont le niveau descendait à chaque fois que le sortilège était lancé. C'était un simple sortilège de cinquième année et qu'aucun sorcier ne trouvait impressionnait, parce que la création d'un simple verre d'eau ne leur semblait pas digne d'émerveillement. Ils n'avaient pas l'idée folle que la masse devait être conservée ou que créer un gramme de masse correspondait en définitive à la création de .000 joules d'énergie. Il existait un sortilège de section supérieure sur lequel Harry était tombé dont la _formule _était exactement _Arresto Momentum !_, et lorsque Harry avait demandé si le mouvement allait _ailleurs_, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des regards perplexes. Il était donc resté aux aguets pour le _moindre_ signe d'un principe de conservation en magie, _n'importe quel signe_...

...et pendant tout ce temps, la réponse avait été devant lui, en cours de potions. La fabrication de potions ne _créait _pas de magie, elle _préservait_ la magie, et c'était pour cela que chaque potion avait besoin d'au moins un ingrédient magique. Et en suivant des instructions comme 'remuez quatre fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre', on jetait un genre de sortilège qui – Harry en avait fait l'hypothèse – remodelait la magie des ingrédients (et déliait leur forme physique afin que des ingrédients tels que les aiguilles de porc-épic se dissolvent en un liquide buvable. Harry soupçonnait fort qu'un Moldu n'obtiendrait rien d'autre qu'un fatras épineux en suivant exactement la même recette). Voilà ce qu'était _vraiment_ la préparation de potions : l'art de transformer des essences magiques préexistantes. C'était pour ça qu'on était _un peu_ fatigué après le cours de potions, mais pas trop : parce qu'on ne donnait pas soi-même de pouvoir aux potions, on ne faisait que remodeler la magie déjà présente. Et c'était pour cela qu'une sorcière de deuxième année pouvait préparer du Polynectar, ou presque.

Harry avait continué de survoler _Maxima Potente Potions_ à la recherche de quelque chose qui falsifierait sa belle théorie. Au bout de cinq minutes il avait jeté une autre Mornille au garçon plus âgé pour faire taire ses protestations et avait continué.

La potion de force gigantesque requérait qu'un Re'em ait piétiné les Fangieux incorporés à la potion. Harry se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que c'était étrange car les Fangieux écrasés n'étaient pas très forts eux-mêmes, ils étaient seulement... très, très écrasés après que le Re'em en ait fini avec eux.

Une autre recette disait de toucher la potion avec 'du bronze forgé', c'est à dire de saisir une Noise entre des pinces afin d'effleurer la surface de la potion, et le livre mettait en garde : si l'on faisait tomber tout la Noise dans la potion, celle-ci surchaufferait instantanément et déborderait du chaudron.

Harry avait regardé les recettes et leurs mises en gardes fixement et avait alors formulé une seconde hypothèse, plus étrange. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas aussi simple que de préparer des potions en utilisant le potentiel magique imprégné dans chaque ingrédient comme une voiture moldue était propulsée par le potentiel de combustion de l'essence. Jamais la magie ne serait aussi _sensée_...

Harry était donc allé voir le professeur Flitwick – puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas s'approcher du professeur Rogue en dehors des cours – lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait inventer une nouvelle potion, qu'il savait de quels ingrédients il avait besoin et de ce que la potion devait faire mais qu'il ignorait comment en déduire la façon de remuer le breuvage -

Après que le professeur Flitwick ait cessé de hurler d'horreur et de courir en petit cercles et que le professeur McGonagall ait été appelée pour intervenir dans l'interrogatoire qui s'était ensuivi afin de promettre à Harry que, dans ce cas, il était à la fois acceptable et important qu'il révèle la théorie à l'origine de son projet, il s'était avéré que Harry n'avait _pas_ fait une découverte magique fondamentale mais redécouvert une loi si ancienne qu'on ne savait pas l'avait formulée le premier :

_Une potion fait usage de ce qui a été investi dans la création de ses ingrédients._

La chaleur des forges gobelines qui avaient fondu la Noise de bronze, la force du Re'em qui avait piétiné les Fangieux, le feu magique d'où le Serpencendre était né : toutes ces forces pouvaient être rappelées, libérées et restructurées par l'acte, similaire à l'invocation d'un sortilège, de remuer les ingrédients selon une procédure précise.

(D'un point de vu moldu c'était juste _bizarre_, comme une version malade de la thermodynamique inventée par quelqu'un qui aurait trouvé que la vie devait être _juste_. D'un point de vu Moldu, la chaleur utilisée pour forger la Noise n'était pas allée _dans _le bronze car la chaleur était _partie_ : elle s'était dissipée dans l'environnement et il était dorénavant plus difficile d'en faire usage. L'énergie était conservée, elle ne pouvait être ni créé ni détruite, c'était _l'entropie_ qui augmentait toujours. Mais les sorciers ne pensaient pas ainsi : selon eux, si vous faisiez un certain effort pour fabriquer une Noise, il était raisonnable de penser que ce même effort pouvait être extrait de la Noise plus tard. Harry avait essayé d'expliquer pourquoi c'était un peu _bizarre_ quand on avait été élevé par des Moldus et le professeur McGonagall avait demandé avec perplexité pourquoi le point de vu Moldu aurait mieux valu que le point de vue sorcier).

Le principe fondamental de la fabrication de potions n'avait ni nom ni formulation classique, car on aurait alors pu être tenté de l'écrire.

Et une personne n'ayant pas la sagesse nécessaire pour découvrir le principe elle-même aurait pu le lire.

Et cette personne aurait alors eu toutes sortes d'idées de nouvelles potions géniales.

Et cette personne se serait alors transformée en fille-chat.

On avait clairement fait comprendre à Harry qu'il ne partagerait _pas _cette découverte avec Neville, ni avec Hermione après leur prochaine bataille. Harry avait essayé de dire que Hermione avait vraiment eu l'air absente ces derniers temps et que c'était exactement le genre de chose qui aurait pu remonter le moral de cette dernière. Le professeur McGonagall avait répondu d'un ton catégorique qu'il ne devrait même pas y songer et le professeur Flitwick avait levé ses petites mains et fait le geste d'une baguette qu'on brise en deux.

Les deux professeurs avaient cependant été assez bons pour suggérer que, si M. Potter pensait connaître les ingrédients nécessaires, il pourrait peut-être trouver une recette _déjà existante_ et pourvue du même effet. Le professeur Flitwick avait même mentionné plusieurs volumes disponibles à la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui pourraient s'avérer utiles...

* * *

><p>Le vaste écran-parchemin n'offrait maintenant qu'une vue aérienne de la forêt depuis laquelle on pouvait à peine voir les silhouettes camouflées des soldats des trois armées, chacune divisée en deux groupes qui convergeaient vers la triple bataille.<p>

Les bancs du stade de Quidditch se remplissaient maintenant rapidement, peuplés par le genre de spectateurs facilement ennuyés qui ne souhaitait être là que pour la bataille finale et sauter les parties ennuyeuses (il était couramment convenu que si les batailles du professeur Quirrell avaient un défaut, c'était que ses spectacles étaient loin de durer aussi _longtemps _que le matchs de Quidditch une fois qu'ils avaient vraiment commencé. Ce à quoi le professeur Quirrell avait répondu _ainsi va la vraie vie _et le débat avait été clos).

Au centre de l'immense fenêtre – ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une seule fenêtre très haut dans le ciel – la vague collection de petites silhouettes camouflées se rapprochait.

Se rapprochait.

Se touchait presque...

* * *

><p>L'immense fenêtre de parchemin révélait une première esquisse de bataille entre Soleil et Chaos, une masse hurlante d'enfants, smileys sur la poitrine, qui chargeaient protégés par des <em>Contegos <em>tandis que d'autres hurlaient _Somnium !_...

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'écrie _Prismatis !_ d'une voix terrifiée et que la charge ne s'arrête soudain face au mur de force scintillant qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Tracey Davis était sortie du bois.

"C'est ça," dit-elle d'une voix basse et sinistre, baguette pointée vers la barrière. "Vous _devriez_ me craindre. Car je suis Tracey Davis, la Dame des Ténèèèbres ! C'est Dame des Ténèèèbres T-É-N-È-È-È-B-R-E avec trois È !"

(Amelia Bones, directrice du département de justice magique, jeta un regard inquisiteur vers M. et Mme Davis qui semblaient tous deux avoir particulièrement envie de mourir sur le champ).

Derrière la barrière prismatique, il y eut une sorte de débat chuchoté entre les soldats Soleil, dont un en particulier qui semblait se faire réprimander par certains autres.

Puis, un moment plus tard, _Tracey_ recula d'un pas.

Susan Bones s'était placée à l'avant du contingent Soleil.

("Bonté Merline," dit Augusta Londubat. "Et que pensez-vous que votre nièce ait appris à Poudlard ?")

("Je l'ignore", répondit Amelia Bones avec calme, "mais il faudra que je lui envoie une grenouille en chocolat par chouette avec ordre d'en apprendre plus").

La barrière prismatique se volatilisa.

Les soldats Soleil continuèrent leur charge.

Tracey hurla, sa voix tendue à l'extrême : "_Inflammare !"_ et la charge Soleil s'arrêta de nouveau alors qu'une ligne de feu s'élevait brusquement devant eux dans l'herbe mi-sèche le long de la direction vers laquelle Tracey avait pointé sa baguette, et un instant plus tard Susan Bones s'écria _"Finite Incantatem _!" et les flammes faiblirent, rejaillirent, faiblirent au gré de leurs volontés en opposition tandis que d'autres soldats levaient leurs baguettes pour viser Tracey, et c'est _là _que Neville Londubat fondit du ciel en hurlant.

* * *

><p>L'un des soldats Dragons, Raymond Arnold, fit un signe de la main vers l'avant puis la diagonale gauche et il un chuintement réprimé parcourut soudain le contingent de l'armée Dragon alors qu'ils se réorientaient tous discrètement vers l'ennemi. Les Soleil savaient qu'ils étaient là, bien sûr que les deux armées le savaient, mais pourtant, à cet instant, ils étaient tous devenus instinctivement silencieux.<p>

Les Dragons glissèrent plus avant, puis encore plus, les silhouettes camouflées et ternes des Soleil commençaient à apparaître entre les arbres lointains et pourtant personne ne parlait, personne ne mugissait de charger.

Draco était maintenant en tête de ses soldats, Vincent derrière lui et Padma à peine plus loin en arrière ; si eux trois pouvaient soutenir l'impact des meilleurs de Soleil, le reste de l'armée Dragon avait peut-être une chance.

Puis Draco vit une Soleil le regarder au loin, depuis l'avant-garde de sa propre armée, le regarder avec un air de furie -

Leurs regards se croisèrent au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Draco n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour s'interroger à demi consciemment sur ce qui pouvait avoir mis Hermione autant en colère avant que le cri ne s'élève dans leurs armées respectives ; et ils chargèrent alors tous, Hermione et lui placés sur une trajectoire qui les mènerait directement à une collision mutuelle.

* * *

><p>Les autres chaotiques apparaissaient maintenant entre les arbres, d'autres avaient <em>sauté d'arbres<em> et la bataille battait son plein, chacun tirant en tous sens sur tout ce qui ressemblait à un ennemi. Plus un certain nombre de Soleil qui criaient "_Luminos !"_ et Neville Londubat, le Poufsouffle chaotique, qui zigzaguait et fusait à travers les airs le long de trajectoires qui n'auraient pu en effet être qualifiées autrement que 'chaotiques'...

Et une chose se produisit, une chose qui n'arrivait qu'une fois sur vingt pendant les répétitions de combat aérien : le _balais_ de Neville luit d'un rouge vif entre ses mains serrées.

Cela aurait dû signifier que Londubat était hors-jeu.

Mais alors, dans les gradins de Poudlard, au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui assistaient au spectacle, un cri s'éleva...

_Le combat doit être réaliste._ C'était la règle maîtresse du professeur Quirrell. On pouvait tout se permettre tant que c'était _réaliste_, et dans la vraie vie, un soldat ne se volatilisait pas quand son _balais_ était victime d'un sortilège.

Neville tomba vers le sol en hurlant : "_Atterrissage chaotique !",_ les chaotiques arrachèrent leur attention au combat pour lancer un sortilège de lévitation (tout en courant afin de ne pas devenir des cibles faciles), presque tout le monde s'arrêta, bouche bée -

Et Neville Londubat se fracassa contre le sol jonché de feuilles de la forêt, atterrit sur un genoux, un pied et les deux mains comme s'il s'agenouillait pour être adoubé.

Tout se figea. Même Tracey et Susan interrompirent leur duel.

Dans le stade, tous les bruits de la foule s'évanouirent.

Il y eut un silence général fait de stupéfaction, d'inquiétude et d'un ébahissement profond tandis que tout le monde attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Et Neville Londubat se leva lentement et pointa sa baguette qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée vers les soldats Soleil.

Même si personne sur le champ de bataille ne l'entendit, une grande partie du public avait commencé à chanter avec une intensité croissante à chaque nouvelle répétition du mot : "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM", parce qu'il était tout simplement impossible d'assister à ça et de ne _pas_ se dire qu'un accompagnement musical était de rigueur.

"La foule acclame votre petit-fils," dit Amelia Bones. La vieille sorcière scrutait l'écran d'un regard calculateur.

"En effet," dit Augusta Londubat. "Certains d'entre eux, si j'entends bien, entonnent _Notre sang pour Neville ! Nos âmes pour Neville !"_

"En effet," dit Amelia en prenant une gorgée d'une tasse qui, un instant plus tôt, n'avait pas été là. "On dirait que le gamin est taillé pour être un meneur."

"Ces acclamations," continua Augusta d'une voix qui s'alourdissait encore de stupéfaction, "semblent venir des bancs Poufsouffle."

"Après tout, c'est la maison de la loyauté, ma chère" dit Amelia.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! _Nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette école !_"

Lucius Malfoy regardait les écrans avec un sourire ironique tandis que ses doigts frappaient son dossier de chaise selon un rythme indiscernable. "Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus effrayant, l'idée qu'il ait un plan secret derrière tout cela ou l'idée qu'il n'en ait aucun."

"Regardez !" s'écria Lord Greengrass. Le jeune homme soigné s'était à moitié levé de sa chaise et pointait l'écran du doigt. "Là voilà !"

* * *

><p>"On va l'attaquer toutes les deux en même temps," murmura Daphné. Elle savait que quelques minutes d'effroi en situation de combat réel un poignée de fois par semaine ne suffirait peut-être pas à se mesurer à la pratique régulière du duel que Neville avait eu avec Harry et Cédric Diggory pendant le même laps de temps. "Il est trop fort contre chacune de nous, mais ensemble – j'utiliserai mon charme, toi, essaie juste de l'étourdir..."<p>

À côté d'elle, Hannah hocha la tête, puis elles hurlèrent à pleins poumons et chargèrent, rendues plus rapides et légères par les sortilèges de lévitation de deux soldats Soleil. Daphné criait déjà "_Tonare !"_ alors que Hannah maintenait un immense _Contego_ mouvant devant elles, et grâce à une brève poussée supplémentaire elles bondirent par-dessus la tête de la première ligne de soldats et atterrirent face à Neville, leurs cheveux tourbillonnant au-dessus de leurs têtes...

(Les photographes étaient strictement interdites à tous les jeux organisés par Poudlard mais pourtant cet instant finit _quand même_ sur la couverture du _Chicaneur_).

...et au même instant, parce que le combat contre les brutes avait fait partir en fumée la moindre once d'hésitation, Hannah tira son premier sortilège de sommeil contre Neville (elle avait commencé l'incantation avant d'avoir touché le sol) au moment où Daphné, privilégiant la vitesse à la force, fendait l'air de sa Lame Très Ancienne là où elle pensait que les cuisses de Neville se retrouveraient _après_ qu'il ait esquivé -

Mais Neville sauta _en l'air_, non pas sur le côté mais plus haut qu'il n'aurait dû être capable de le faire, si bien que l'épée lumineuse ne trancha que l'air sous ses pieds. Daphné parvint à comprendre à temps que cela signifiait que des chaotiques faisaient encore léviter Neville et put lever sa Lame au-dessus de sa tête, mais Neville _tomba trop vite _et lorsque la Lame de celui-ci se fracassa contre la sienne, ce fut comme d'avoir reçu un Cognard. Le coup fit valdinguer Daphné, l'envoya s'effondrer en arrière sur l'herbe et son dos frappa durement le sol. Tout aurait été alors fini pour elle si Neville n'avait pas lui aussi atterrit trop brusquement et ne s'était pas retrouvé à genoux avec un hoquet de douleur. Alors, avant que celui-ci ne puisse abattre sa Lame lumineuse, Hannah cria "_Somnium !"_ et Neville bondit désespérément en arrière – même si bien sûr aucun sortilège n'était vraiment sorti de la baguette de Hannah car il était impossible pour la Poufsouffle de tirer une deuxième fois si vite – ce qui donna à Daphné une seconde pour se relever tant bien que mal, remettre ses deux mains sur sa baguette...

* * *

><p>"Par Merlin," dit Dame Greengrass. Sa voix semblait instable et son port aristocratique était tout à fait démoli. "Ma fille se <em>bat <em>avec le charme de la Très Ancienne Lame alors qu'elle est en première année. Je n'avais jamais su... qu'elle possédait un talent aussi extraordinaire..."

"Excellent sang," dit Charles Nott d'un ton approbateur, ce qui fit grogner Augusta.

"Ma bonne Dame," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton grave. "Ne faites pas ainsi tort à votre fille. Ce n'est pas que du _talent_ que vous voyez là." Sa voix devint un peu plus sèche. "_Ça_, c'est ce qui se passe quand de jeunes sorciers et sorcières investissent leurs efforts dans une compétition qui, au contraire du Quidditch ou de la bataille explosive, met en jeu – pour le dire franchement – une véritable pratique de la magie."

* * *

><p>"<em>Expelliarmus !"<em> s'écria Draco en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de se briser et en esquivant en même temps le jet rouge que Hermione Granger avait tiré vers lui. Ses muscles se tordirent pour bondir dans la mauvaise direction : elle avait pointé vers la gauche puis d'une mystérieuse convulsion avait tiré vers la droite...

Hermione évita le rapide sortilège de duelliste et s'écria sans s'être le moins du monde interrompue : "_Steleus !"_, un maléfice à effet de zone que Draco ne pouvait pas éviter, mais il réussit à diriger sa baguette vers son propre visage et à s'écrier "_Quiescus !" _avant que le besoin soudain d'inspirer de l'air ne se transforme en une quinte de tout qui aurait mis fin à la bataille.

Draco Malfoy était déjà à moitié épuisé suite à tous les sortilèges d'emprisonnement et à toutes les métamorphoses précédentes, mais son état de confusion commençait à laisser place à un coup de sang bouillonnant. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ Granger l'attaquait soudain avec autant de colère, mais _si elle cherchait la bagarre, elle l'aurait..._

(Les Dragons et les Soleils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour regarder le duel de leurs généraux. Les Dragons étaient trop disciplinés pour s'arrêter et regarder, si bien que les Soleil devaient eux aussi continuer de se battre, mais le public bouche bée des gradins de Quidditch de Poudlard étaient même distraits du spectacle offert par Neville et Daphné, réorientaient leur regard vers le duel des deux généraux, alors que Malfoy et Granger se tiraient sort après sort, maléfice après maléfice, tiraient plus vite qu'aucun autre élève de leur année n'en aurait été capable, la danse de duel étudiée du général Dragon égalée par l'énergie frénétique du général Soleil, le combat ressemblant de plus en plus à un duel d'adulte à mesure que les deux première année aux magies les plus fortes recouraient à des sortilèges plus exotiques que le sortilège de sommeil habituel).

...même si Draco commençait à se rendre compte que lorsque lui, Harry et le professeur Quirrell avaient dédaigné Mlle Granger, lui attribuant autant d'intention de tuer que n'en aurait un bol de raisons mûrs, _ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue en colère._

* * *

><p>Daphné frappa de son Ancienne Lame, toujours sans essayer de frapper fort mais en la déplaçant aussi vite que possible tandis qu'au même instant Hannah criait "<em>Somnium !"<em> et que Neville bondissait de nouveau vers l'arrière, mais ça avait été un autre bluff, et Hannah s'avança pour tirer un véritable sort, presque à bout portant...

… et Neville Londubat fit exactement, il l'expliquerait ensuite, ce que Cédric Diggory l'avait entraîné à faire si jamais il se battait contre Bellatrix Black, à savoir de tourner sur lui-même et de lui donner un _énorme coup de pied_ dans l'estomac.

La Poufsouffle fit un petit bruit triste, eut un hoquet de douleur et fut soulevée de terre par la chaussure qui s'enfonça dans son abdomen propulsée par la force de tout le corps de Neville.

L'espace d'un instant le champ de bataille fut immobile, tout s'arrêta sauf la silhouette de Hannah qui tombait.

Puis le visage de Neville révéla un désarroi complet, il abaissa sa baguette, et le lieutenant chaotique s'élança instinctivement vers sa camarade, tendit son autre main vers elle...

Au même instant, Hannah transforma sa chute en roulade, se releva baguette dressée et l'abattit.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Daphné, qui n'avait pas non plus hésité, fit sombrer sa Très Ancienne Lame droit dans le dos de Neville et les muscles du lieutenant chaotique s'agitèrent de convulsions causées par l'action conjointe de la magie étourdissante qui se déchargeait dans son corps et du sortilège de sommeil de Hannah qui prenait effet. Le dernier descendant des Londubat se retrouva alors étendu au sol, un air de surprise total cristallisé sur le visage.

* * *

><p>"Aujourd'hui, M. Londubat a appris une précieuse leçon quant à son sentiment de pitié et de remord," dit le professeur Quirrell.<p>

"Et de chevalerie," dit Amelia, sirotant de nouveau son thé.

* * *

><p>"Tu vas bien ?" chuchota Daphné, surplombant Hannah afin de la protéger tandis que cette dernière, étendue au sol, se tenait le ventre. Cette dernière ne répondit rien hormis d'autres sons de gorges qui laissaient penser que Hannah essayait de ne pas vomir tout en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.<p>

Sans que l'on sache comment, et même si ce n'était peut-être pas un bon choix tactique – il aurait mieux valu que Hannah soit directement touchée par un sortilège plutôt que d'autres soldats soient retenus à essayer de la _protéger_ – un certain nombre de soleils semblèrent se retrouver debout devant Hannah, leur baguette fermement tenue, un regard de colère braqué sur les chaotiques. Quelqu'un avait levé une barrière prismatique entre les deux groupes mais Daphné ne pouvait pas voir qui.

Et, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, les chaotiques ne semblaient pas continuer leur attaque. Même Tracey avait entièrement laissé tomber son air sinistre et elle se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle avait du mal à se souvenir dans quel camp elle était...

"_Arrêtez !"_ hurla une voix. "_Arrêtez la bataille !"_

Il n'y avait de toute façon pas de bataille en cours à proprement parler, mais on s'arrêta.

Le général Potter, plus Survivant que jamais, émergea des bois d'un pas vif avec quelque chose de grand et de recouvert par du tissu de camouflage maintenu sous le bras.

"Mlle Abbott respire-t-elle bien ?" cria le général Potter.

Daphné ne regarda pas en arrière. Elle ne rejetait pas la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un piège – il était absolument certain que si les chaotiques se saisissaient de cette opportunité et attaquaient, le professeur Quirrell ne déclarerait pas seulement ce coup légal, il leur donnerait ensuite des points supplémentaires. Mais Daphné pouvait fort bien entendre la réponse ; ce n'était pas comme si Hannah essayait de respirer _discrètement_, et elle répondit donc : "Plus ou moins."

"Elle devrait sortir de là et aller voir quelqu'un qui peut utiliser des sortilèges de soin," dit Harry. "Juste au cas où le coup aurait cassé quelque chose."

De derrière Daphné, une petite voix haletante dit : "Je... peux... encore... me battre..."

"Mlle Abbott, ne..." dit Harry au moment même ou le son de quelqu'un qui s'effondrait après avoir essayé de se relever survint derrière Daphné. Tout le monde grimaça mais Daphné ne fit pas dos à Harry.

"Pourquoi les professeur n'ont-ils pas interrompu la bataille ?" demanda Susan avec colère.

"Je suppose que c'est parce que Mlle Abbott ne risque pas de dommages permanents et que le professeur Quirrell pense que nous sommes en train d'apprendre de précieuses leçons," dit Harry d'une voix dure. "Écoutez, Mlle Abbott, si vous partez, Tracey se retirera de la bataille. Vous êtes déjà en surnombre, alors cette offre vous avantage beaucoup. Acceptez-la, s'il vous plaît."

"Hannah, _pars _!" dit Daphné. "Enfin, dis juste que tu es hors jeu !"

Lorsque Daphné jeta un regard en arrière elle vit que Hannah secouait la tête, toujours roulée en boule sur l'herbe.

"Bon, ça suffit," dit Harry. "_Chaotiques ! Plus vite on les étourdi plus vite elle sortira d'ici ! On va faire ça très vite même si on doit subir des pertes ! Fin de la trêve ! POISSONTHON !"_

La partie politique du cerveau de Daphné n'eut qu'un instant pour admirer comment les quelques mots de Harry venaient de mettre les chaotiques dans le camp des _gentils_, puis, dans une union presque parfaite, les chaotiques plongèrent leur main dans une poche de leur uniforme et en sortirent des lunettes de soleil vertes à l'apparence peu familière. Pas comme celles qu'on porterait à la plage, plutôt comme des lunettes pour cours de potions avancé...

Puis elle comprit ce qui allait se produire et leva son autre main pour protéger ses yeux au moment où Harry arrachait le tissu placé au-dessus du chaudron.

La fluide qui s'écoula lorsque Harry jeta le contenu du chaudron dans l'air était trop lumineux pour être vu, trop brillant pour être imaginé, incandescent comme un soleil par dix fois agrandi...

(et c'était exactement ce dont il s'agissait)

(la lumière du soleil qui avait été investie dans la création des glands, la lumineuse énergie qui avait alimenté l'élévation d'un arbre au-dessus d'une terre nue)

(sans quasiment aucune des longueurs d'onde vertes que la chlorophylle réfléchissait pour créer la couleur verte des feuilles)

(ce qui se trouvait être la couleur des lunettes de soleil de Chaos, faites pour laisser passer les longueurs d'onde vertes et bloquer les rouges et les bleues, réduisant l'éclat violet le plus incandescent à quelque chose de supportable)

...la lumière violette flambait continuellement. Daphné essayait d'ôter son bras de ses yeux mais découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait _rien_ regarder car même l'éclat violet réfléchi était tellement intense qu'elle devait plisser les yeux et elle n'eut le temps de crier _Finite Incantatem_ qu'une fois, ce qui n'eut aucun effet, avant qu'un sortilège de sommeil ne l'emporte.

Ce qui restait de la bataille n'en eut plus pour longtemps.

* * *

><p>"MAINTENANT !" mugit Blaise Zabini, anciennement du Soleil, à présent commandeur d'un détachement de légionnaires du Chaos. "Je veux dire, POISSONTHON !" La main du Serpentard se saisit du tissu qui protégeait le chaudron de la caresse du jour, qui était l'élément déclencheur, et commença déjà à l'écarter.<p>

"MAINTENANT !" mugit Dean Thomas, anciennement du Chaos, commandeur d'un lot de guerriers dragons. "QUOI QU'ILS FASSENT, FAITES PAREIL !"

Les chaotiques du détachement de Zabini plongèrent leur main dans une poche de leur uniforme et s'avancèrent, des lunettes de soleil vertes en main...

...un acte quasiment parfaitement reflété par Dean et les guerriers dragons qui sortirent des lunettes de potions vertes et en passèrent rapidement les sangles par-dessus leur tête alors que les chaotiques mettaient leurs lunettes de soleil et que l'incandescence violette explosait.

(Comme le général Malfoy l'avait expliqué, si M. Goyle rapportait que la légion du Chaos portait des lunettes de potions vertes, il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir _pourquoi_ pour pouvoir en métamorphoser quelques exemplaires).

"C'EST DE LA TRICHE !" s'écria Blaise Zabini.

"C'EST DE LA TECHNIQUE !" hurla Dean en retour. "DRAGONS, CHARGEZ !"

("Excusez-moi," dit Dame Greengrass. "Pourriez-vous arrêter de _rire_ comme ça, M. Quirrell ? C'est assez déconcertant.")

"LANCEZ FINITE SUR LEURS LUNETTES !" hurla Blaise Zabini alors que les deux armées se ruaient droit l'une sur l'autre au sein de l'éclat violet omniprésent et aveuglant. "ON PEUT ENCORE GAGNER !"

"VOUS L'AVEZ ENTENDU !" mugit Dean. "À LEURS LUNETTES !"

La réponse de Blaise Zabini fut loin d'être construite.

Cette bataille continua bien plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stupéfix !"<em> s'écria le général Soleil.

Draco n'évita ni ne contra car il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour faire l'un ou l'autre ; il ne put que vite mettre sa main en position et espérer...

Le tir rouge se dissipa de nouveau sur le gant _Collaporté_ de Draco qu'il avait métamorphosé et magiquement attaché à sa main, comme il l'avait fait pour le reste de l'armée Dragon. Ce bouclier était maintenant la seule chose qui le sauvait.

Ça aurait dû être le moment de contre-attaquer mais Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que reprendre son souffle alors qu'ils dansaient tous deux d'avant en arrière au gré des mouvements infinis de leur duel à l'ombre des feuillages. Face à lui, le général Granger avait le souffle très court. Le visage de la jeune fille luisait tant de sueur qu'il semblait couvert de rosée et ses cheveux châtains formaient des tresses humides plus sombres. Son uniforme de camouflage était taché de cercles moites, ses épaules tremblaient visiblement sous le coup de l'épuisement mais sa baguette était d'une stabilité de pierre, toujours pointée vers Draco, quels que soient les mouvements de ce dernier. Ses yeux étincelaient, ses joues étaient empourprées de rage.

_Alors petite, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de te battre comme une grande aujourd'hui ?_

La raillerie lui vint à l'esprit mais il ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'une Granger encore plus en colère ; alors Draco dit juste – bien qu'il puisse entendre sa propre voix se briser - "Tu as une raison particulière de m'en vouloir, Granger ?"

La fille haletait à la recherche d'oxygène, sa voix chancelait : "Je sais ce que tu prépares," dit Hermione Granger, montant d'une octave. "Je sais ce que Rogue et toi préparez, Malfoy, et je sais qui est derrière ça !"

"Hein ?" dit Draco sans même réfléchir.

Cela ne sembla qu'augmenter la furie de Granger, ses doigts se blanchirent sur la baguette qu'elle tenait braquée sur lui.

Et Draco comprit alors, et son sang en bouillit. Même _elle_ pensait qu'il manigançait secrètement quelque chose contre elle...

"_Toi aussi ?"_ cria Draco. "_Je t'ai aidée, petite morveuse aux dents de lapin ! Tu, tu, tu,"_ - il bégaya entre tous les sortilèges noirs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qu'il puisse vraiment lui lancer - "_DENSAUGEO !"_

Mais Granger bondit et tourbillonna autour du sortilège d'allongement dentaire puis sa propre baguette acheva de tourner et se retrouva pointée presque à bout portant sur Draco au moment où celui-ci levait sa main gauche en guise de bouclier, plaçant ainsi le gant magiquement fermé entre lui et ce qu'elle était sur le point de tirer, quand le général Soleil poussa un cri audible à travers tout le champ de bataille...

"_ALOHOMORA !"_

Le temps aurait dû s'arrêter.

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Mais le gant cadenassé sur la main de Draco luit d'un gris bref puis le cadenas émit un clic et tomba.

Juste comme ça.

Juste comme ça.

Les écrans le montrèrent tous très clairement à tout le stade de Poudlard.

Et le silence de mort qui s'abattit alors sur chaque banc de chaque gradin révéla que tout le monde comprenait très clairement ce que cela voulait dire : que le descendant de la maison Malfoy venait de voir sa magie surmontée par celle d'une née-Moldue.

Hermione Granger ne s'arrêta pas de combattre, elle n'émit aucun signe indiquant qu'elle savait même ce qu'elle venait de faire ; mais son pied jaillit et donna un coup à la manière moldue qui fit sauter la baguette de Draco hors de sa main. Le corps et l'esprit encore choqués de Draco avaient réagit un peu trop lentement. Draco plongea sur sa baguette, fouilla le sol avec frénésie, mais de derrière lui la voix brisée d'une fille dit "_Somnium !"_, et Draco Malfoy tomba pour ne pas se relever.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence figé. Le général Soleil vacillait et donnait l'impression de risquer de s'évanouir.

Puis les guerriers dragons hurlèrent à pleins poumons et chargèrent pour venger leur commandant tombé.

* * *

><p>M. et Mme Davis tremblaient en se levant des confortables chaises de la loge professorale du stade de Quidditch ; ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'agripper l'un à l'autre en marchant mais ils se tenaient la main fermement et prétendait être invisibles du plus fort qu'ils le pouvaient. S'ils avaient été des enfants assez jeunes pour générer de la magie accidentelle ils se seraient probablement désillusionnés eux-mêmes.<p>

Le vieux Charles Nott ne dit rien en se levant de sa chaise. Le balafré Lord Jugson ne dit rien en se levant de sa chaise.

Lucius Malfoy ne dit rien en se levant.

Ils se détournèrent tous les trois sans s'arrêter et s'avancèrent rapidement vers l'escalier qui menait aux gradins surélevés, se déplaçant d'un concert inquiétant, comme un trio d'Aurors...

"Lord Malfoy," dit le professeur de Défense avec douceur. L'homme était toujours assis sur sa chaise et regardait ses écrans-parchemins, ses bras flasques le long de ses flancs, comme s'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre l'arcade qui constituait la sortie, l'homme âgé et l'homme balafré s'arrêtèrent aussi, l'encadrant. La tête de Lord Malfoy se tourna, trop légèrement pour que le geste soit pris comme le moindre signe de réponse, mais toutefois vers le professeur de Défense.

"Votre fils a accompli une performance exceptionnelle aujourd'hui," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je dois avouer que je l'ai sous-estimé. Et comme vous l'avez vu, il a gagné la loyauté de son armée." Toujours très douce, la voix du professeur de Défense. "En tant que professeur de votre fils, je suis de l'avis que votre fils ne bénéficiera pas d'une interférence de votre part dans cette -"

Lord Malfoy et ses comparses disparurent le long des escaliers.

"Un belle tentative Quirinus," dit doucement Dumbledore. Le visage du vieux sorcier révélait de petites rides d'inquiétude. Lui non plus ne s'était pas levé de son siège et regardait les écrans-parchemins comme s'ils étaient encore allumés. "Pensez-vous qu'il écoutera ?"

Les épaules du professeur de Défense eurent un bref haussement saccadé, seul mouvement du professeur depuis la fin de la bataille.

"_Eh bien_," dit Dame Greengrass en se levant, en se faisant craquer les doigts et en s'étirant, son mari silencieux à côté d'elle. "Je dois dire que c'était assez...intéressant..."

Amelia Bones s'était levée de son siège rembourré sans faire de manières. "Intéressant, en effet," dit-elle. "Je confesse être perturbée par l'habileté avec laquelle ces enfants se battaient."

"L'habileté ?" dit Lord Greengrass. "Leurs sortilèges ne me semblaient pas si impressionnants que ça. Sauf celui de Daphné, bien sûr."

La vieille sorcière ne détourna pas ses yeux du crâne dégarni du professeur Quirrell. "Le sortilège d'étourdissement n'est pas enseigné en première année, Lord Greengrass, mais ce n'est pas cette sorte d'habileté que j'avais à l'esprit. Ils se soutenaient les uns les autres grâce à des sorts simples, ils réagissaient rapidement aux surprises..." La directrice du département de justice magique s'interrompit comme si elle cherchait des mots qu'un simple civil pourrait comprendre. "Au cœur de la bataille," dit-elle enfin, "alors que des sortilèges volaient en tous sens... ces enfants se sentaient comme chez eux."

"Tout à fait, Mme la directrice," dit le professeur de Défense. "Certains arts gagnent à être pratiqués jeune."

Les yeux de la vieille sorcière se plissèrent. "Vous les préparez à devenir une force militaire, professeur. À quelle fin ?"

"Attendez !" s'interposa Lord Greengrass. "Il y a plein d'écoles où l'on enseigne l'art du duel en première année !"

"Le duel ?" dit le professeur de Défense. De derrière, on ne pouvait pas dire si le pâle visage souriait. "Cela n'est _rien_, Lord Greengrass, comparé à ce que mes élèves ont appris. Ils ont appris à ne pas hésiter face aux embuscades et à des ennemis plus puissants qu'eux. Ils ont appris à s'adapter lorsque les conditions de combat changent encore et encore. Ils ont appris à protéger leurs alliés, à protéger ceux qui ont le plus de valeur, à abandonner les pièces qui ne peuvent être sauvées. Ils ont appris que pour survivre, il leur faut suivre des ordres. Certains ont même appris un peu de créativité. Oh non, Lord Greengrass, _ces_ sorciers ne se cacheront pas dans leur manoir en attendant qu'on les protège lorsque la prochaine menace viendra. Ils sauront qu'ils sont capables de se battre."

Par trois fois, Augusta Londubat applaudit bruyamment.

* * *

><p><em>Nous avons gagné.<em>

C'était la première chose que Draco avait entendue quand il s'était réveillé sur le champ de bataille : Padma qui lui racontait comment ses soldats s'étaient rassemblés après qu'il fut tombé. Comment, grâce à la prévoyance du général Dragon, M. Thomas avait mené son détachement jusqu'à une victoire contre Chaos. Comment le général Potter avait vaincu la partie du régiment Soleil qui l'avait affronté. Comment les guerriers dragons de M. Thomas avaient rejoint le corps principal des soldats, munis de leurs propres lunettes et de celles des chaotiques défaits. Comment, à peine quelques instants plus tard, ce qui restait du contingent du général Potter avait attaqué les deux autres armées avec une potion qui émettait une fulgurante lumière pourpre. Mais Dragon avait maintenu son avantage numérique à la fois contre Soleil et Chaos tout en ayant assez de lunettes pour ses guerriers, et ainsi Padma était parvenue à mener l'armée dont elle avait héritée jusqu'à la victoire.

À en voir la lumière dans les yeux de cette dernière et le sourire arrogant qui aurait rendu un Malfoy fier, elle s'attendait à des félicitations. Draco parvint à siffler quelque chose qui ressemblait à une éloge entre ses dents serrées, mais il n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle avait été un instant plus tard. Il semblait que la sorcière, née à l'étranger, ignorait entièrement ce qui venait de se produire ou ce que cela signifiait.

_J'ai perdu._

Les Dragons traînaient les pieds jusqu'à Poudlard sous un ciel gris, de lourdes gouttes froides tombaient une à une sur la peau de Malfoy. Elle avait commencé pendant qu'il était étourdi, la pluie longtemps promise commençant enfin à tomber. Draco n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule option. Un coup forcé, comme l'aurait appelé M. MacNair, qui avait enseigné les échecs à Draco. Harry Potter n'aimerait probablement pas ça s'il était vraiment amoureux de Hermione, comme tout le monde le disait. Mais le coup forcé, tel que M. MacNair l'avait définit, était un coup qu'on devait faire si l'on voulait que la partie puisse seulement continuer.

Il continua à se jouer en boucle dans l'esprit de Draco, encore et encore, alors que celui-ci franchissait en automate l'immense portail de Poudlard, renvoyait Vincent et Gregory de deux mots acerbes et s'isolait dans sa chambre privée, assis sur son lit, face au mur derrière son bureau. Il remplissait son esprit comme si un Détraqueur l'avait attaché à ce souvenir.

Le flash gris venu de son gant, le loquet qui émettait un cliquetis et tombait...

Draco savait, il _savait_ où il s'était trompé. Il avait été tellement fatigué après avoir lancé vingt-sept sortilèges d'Emprisonnement pour tous les autres guerriers Dragon. Moins d'une minute ne suffisait pas à récupérer après chaque sortilège. Et il avait donc _seulement_ lancé Collaporta _sur son cadenas, il avait seulement lancé le sortilège mais il n'y avait pas mis toute sa force afin de le fermer assez solidement pour que ni Harry Potter ni Hermione Granger ne puissent le défaire._

Mais même si c'était vrai, personne n'allait _croire_ ça. Même à Serpentard, personne n'allait croire ça. Ça _ressemblait_ à une excuse et tout le monde n'y verrait qu'une excuse.

_Granger bondit, tourbillonna et s'écria 'ALOHOMORA !'..._

L'esprit de Draco rejouait le souvenir encore et encore, à mesure que la rancœur s'accumulait. Il avait _aidé_ Granger... il avait coopéré avec elle afin de bannir les traîtres... il lui avait tenu la main lorsqu'elle pendait du toit... il avait empêché une émeute de se déclencher autour d'elle dans la grande salle... avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait _risqué_, de ce qu'il avait probablement déjà _perdu_, de ce que cela impliquait pour le descendant de la _maison Malfoy_ de faire ça pour une S_ang-de-Bourbe_...

Et il n'avait maintenant plus qu'un coup jouable, et la particularité d'un coup forcé était qu'il _fallait_ le faire, même si cela voulait dire qu'on perdrait des points et qu'on irait en retenue. Le professeur Rogue _comprendrait_ certainement mais il y avait des limites (Père l'avait mis en garde) à ce que Rogue laisserait passer.

Provoquer Granger en duel magique en se défiant ouvertement des règles de Poudlard. L'attaquer immédiatement si elle essayait de refuser. La vaincre en un contre un, en public, pas avec des techniques de duel astucieuses mais en _l'écrasant_ de sa magie. La battre à plates coutures, complètement, la _broyer_ aussi parfaitement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait broyé ses ennemis. Le rendre parfaitement clair à tous, empêcher que quiconque en doute : Draco Malfoy avait simplement été épuisé à force de lancer le sortilège autant de fois d'affilée. Prouver que le sang Malfoy était plus fort que celui de n'importe quel Sang-de-Bourbe...

_Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas_, murmura la voix de Harry Potter dans l'esprit de Draco. _Il est facile d'oublier ce qui est réellement vrai, Draco, quand on commence à essayer de gagner en politique. Mais en réalité, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui fait de toi un sorcier, tu t'en souviens ?_

Draco le sut alors, il sut la raison derrière l'anxiété de ses arrières-pensées, face au mur vide derrière son bureau, contemplant son coup forcé. Cela aurait dû être simple – lorsqu'on avait qu'un seul coup à jouer, il suffisait de le jouer – mais...

_Granger pivota, tourbillonna, ses cheveux trempés de sueur volants autour d'elle, des tirs jaillissants de sa baguette aussi vite que les siens, maléfice et contre-maléfice, des chauves-souris incandescentes volant vers son visage, et de bout en bout, la furie dans les yeux de Granger..._

Une partie de Draco avait _admiré_ cela, avant que tout tourne mal, admiré la furie de Granger et son pouvoir ; une partie de lui avait exulté de vivre son premier _vrai_ combat, contre...

...le premier adversaire à sa hauteur.

S'il défiait Granger et _perdait_...

Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible, Draco avait obtenu sa baguette deux années entières avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne l'obtienne à Poudlard.

Sauf qu'il y avait une _raison_ pour laquelle on ne se fatiguait généralement pas à donner des baguettes aux enfants de neuf ans. L'âge comptait aussi, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de savoir combien de temps on avait eu une une baguette en main. L'anniversaire de Granger avait eu lieu seulement quelques jours après le début de l'année, lorsque Harry lui avait offert sa bourse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait maintenant douze ans, qu'elle avait eu douze ans presque depuis le début de Poudlard. Et pour tout dire, Draco ne s'était pas beaucoup entraîné en dehors des cours, probablement beaucoup moins que Hermione Granger de Serdaigle. Draco n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait _besoin _de plus de pratique pour rester en tête...

_Et Granger était épuisée elle aussi_, chuchota la Voix des Preuves du Contraire dans sa tête. Granger devait être épuisée après tous ces sortilèges d'étourdissement, et même dans cet état, elle était parvenue à défaire son sortilège d'Emprisonnement.

Et Draco ne _pouvait pas_ se permettre de défier Granger en public, un contre un, pas d'excuses, puis de _perdre_.

Il savait ce qu'on était censé faire dans ce genre de situation. On était censé tricher. Mais si quiconque découvrait qu'il avait triché ce serait _désastreux_, une manne à chantage parfaite même sans jamais être découvert, et tous les Serpentard le _sauraient_, ils _chercheraient_...

Si vous l'aviez observé, vous auriez alors vu Draco Malfoy se lever de son lit, se rendre à son bureau, tirer une feuille de son parchemin en peau de mouton le plus fin ainsi qu'un encrier creusé dans une perle remplit d'une encre d'un argent verdâtre qui avait été faite à partir de véritable argent et d'émeraudes broyées. De l'immense coffre au pied de son lit, le Serpentard en tira un livre lui aussi relié d'argent et d'émeraudes intitulé _Étiquette des maisons d'Angleterre_. Et avec une nouvelle plume propre, Draco Malfoy commença à écrire en regardant fréquemment le livre ouvert en référence à côté de lui. Le visage du garçon portait un sourire sinistre, ce qui faisait grandement ressembler le jeune Malfoy à son père tandis qu'il traçait précautionneusement chaque lettre comme si chacune avait été une œuvre d'art à part entière.

_De Draco, fils de Lucius, fils d'Abraxis, Lords de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Malfoy, aussi fils de Narcissa, fille de Druella Dame de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Black, descendant et héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Malfoy :_

_À Hermione, la première Granger :_

(On avait peut-être utilisé cette formule par politesse il y a bien longtemps quand elle avait été inventée ; de nos jours, après des siècles à être utilisée pour s'adresser à des Sang-de-Bourbe, elle portait avec elle un délicieux soupçon de venin raffiné).

_Moi, Draco, d'une Très Ancienne maison, demande réparation pour_

Draco s'interrompit, déplaçant précautionneusement la plume afin qu'elle ne goutte pas. Il avait besoin d'un prétexte pour cela, du moins s'il voulait pouvoir imposer ses conditions de duel. La personne provoquée avait le choix des termes _à moins_ d'avoir insulté une maison Noble. Il lui fallait donner l'impression que Granger l'avait insulté...

Mais à quoi songeait-il donc ? Granger _l'avait_ insulté.

Draco fit défiler les pages jusqu'à atteindre celle des formules standard et en trouva une qui lui sembla appropriée.

_Moi, Draco, d'une Très Ancienne maison, demande réparation, pour vous avoir par trois fois aidé et offert seulement ma bienveillance et qu'en retour vous m'accusiez faussement de comploter contre vous,_

Draco dut s'arrêter, reprendre son souffle et forcer la colère bouillonnante à retomber. Il commençait à vraiment _ressentir_ l'insulte à présent, et il venait d'écrire la dernière phrase et de la souligner sans y penser, comme si c'était une lettre ordinaire. Après y avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il décida de la laisser telle quelle ; ce n'était peut-être pas la formulation la plus officielle mais elle avait un ton brut et colérique qui semblait approprié.

_Insulte que vous avez commise face aux yeux d'Angleterre._

_Ainsi, moi, Draco, vous assujettis, Hermione, par tradition, par droit, par_

"La dix-septième décision du trente et unième Magenmagot," dit Draco à voix haute et sans vérifier, une réplique donnée dans de nombreuses pièces ; il se raidit en la disant et sentit chaque once du pouls de sang noble qui coulait dans ses veines.

_Ainsi, moi, Draco, vous assujettis, Hermione, par tradition, par droit, par la 17ème décision du 31ème Magenmagot, à me faire face lors d'un duel magique selon les termes suivants : que nous nous présentions tous deux seuls et en silence, que nous n'en parlions à personne ni avant ni après,_

Si le duel se déroulait mal, Draco pourrait juste se taire et en rester là. Et s'il battait Granger, il aurait appris de façon expérimentale qu'il pouvait la battre _de nouveau_ lors d'un défi public. Ce n'était pas tricher mais c'était de la Science, et c'était presque aussi bien.

_que nous combattions par magie uniquement, sans mort ni blessure durable,_

...où ? Draco avait entendu parler d'une pièce de Poudlard qui était propice aux duels, où tous les objets de valeur étaient déjà protégés par les lieux et où il n'y avait aucun portrait pour cafarder... quelle était cette pièce déjà...

_dans la salle des trophées du château de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard_.

Et leur _second_ duel public avait intérêt à avoir lieu _bientôt_, genre demain, car il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que sa réputation à Serpentard ne soit irrémédiablement traînée dans la boue. Il lui fallait combattre Granger pour la première fois _cette nuit_.

_Au dernier coup de minuit qui mettra fin à ce jour même._

_Draco, de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison Malfoy._

Draco signa le parchemin officiel puis tira un parchemin ordinaire et inférieur ainsi que son encre habituelle, pour son post-scriptum :

_Si tu ne connais pas les règles, Granger, voilà comment ça fonctionne. Tu as insulté une maison Très Ancienne et j'ai le droit légal de te défier. Et si tu bafoues les termes du duel, par exemple en faisant venir Flitwick dans la salle des trophées, ou même en en parlant à qui que ce soit d'autre, mon père t'amènera toi et ton honneur de pacotille droit au Magenmagot._

_Draco Malfoy_

Sa plume s'appuya sur la dernière lettre avec tant de hargne sur son bec se brisa, créant une traînée d'encre et une légère éraflure à la surface du parchemin que Draco jugea elles aussi être de de circonstance.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là au dîner, Susan Bones alla voir Harry Potter et lui dit qu'elle soupçonnait que Draco Malfoy allait mettre son plan contre Hermione à exécution très bientôt. Elle prévenait tous les membres de la S.P.E.H.S., elle avait prévenu le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick, elle allait envoyer une lettre à sa tante ce soir là, et maintenant elle prévenait aussi Harry Potter. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment en parler avec Padma – dit Susan avec un air très sérieux – parce que celle-ci se sentait déchirée entre sa loyauté envers Hermione et sa loyauté envers son général.<p>

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, qui à ce stade était tellement frustré par la situation que ça en cessait d'être productif, répondit vivement que _oui_, il savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Après que Susan Bones fut partie, Harry leva les yeux vers la table Serdaigle, où Hermione s'était assise loin de lui, de Padma, d'Anthony et de tous ses amis.

Plus tard, en y repensant, Harry songerait comment, dans ses romans de science-fiction et de fantasy, les gens faisaient toujours leurs choix importants pour des raisons importantes, pour des raisons de taille. Hari Seldon avait bâti sa Fondation pour reconstruire les cendres de l'Empire Galactique plutôt que pour se donner un air important en étant à la tête de son propre groupe de recherche. Raistlin Majere avait coupé les ponts avec son frère parce qu'il souhaitait devenir un dieu, pas parce qu'il était inapte en relations humaines et réticent à demander conseil pour s'améliorer. Frodo Baggins avait pris l'Anneau parce qu'il était un héros désireux de sauver la Terre du Milieu, pas parce que ça aurait été trop gênant de refuser de le faire. Si quelqu'un écrivait un jour une véritable histoire du monde – non que ce soit possible ni même désirable – il était probable que plus de 97% des moments clés du destin du monde s'avèrent être le fruit d'un tissu de mensonges et de petite pensées sans importances qui auraient aussi bien pu aboutir à d'autres conclusions.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres regarda Hermione Granger, assise à l'autre bout de la table, et il sentit en lui une réticence à l'embêter alors qu'elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Il se dit donc qu'il était probablement plus raisonnable de parler d'abord à Draco Malfoy juste pour pouvoir définitivement et irrévocablement assurer Hermione que Draco ne complotait vraiment rien contre elle.

Et plus tard au dîner, quand Harry descendit à la cave Serpentard et s'entendit dire par Vincent que _le boss voulait pas êt'dérangé..._ alors Harry _songea_ qu'il devrait peut-être aller voir si Hermione accepterait de lui parler immédiatement. Qu'il devrait juste commencer à défaire ce paquet de ne nœuds avant qu'il ne s'emmêle encore plus. Il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas que procrastination, si son esprit n'avait pas trouvé un excuse habile pour remettre à plus tard quelque chose de déplaisant mais de nécessaire.

Cette pensée lui traversa vraiment l'esprit.

Puis Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres décida qu'il parlerait juste à Draco Malfoy le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner du dimanche et qu'il parlerait _ensuite _à Hermione.

Les humains faisaient ce genre de chose en permanence.

* * *

><p>Nous étions dimanche matin, le 5 avril 1992, et le ciel simulé au-dessus de la grande salle de Poudlard révélait des torrents de pluie qui tombaient avec une densité telle que les éclairs lumineux en étaient atténués et brisés en de petites pulsations de lumière blanche qui transformaient parfois les tables de chaque maison, faisant pâlir les visages et donnant brièvement aux élèves l'allure de fantômes.<p>

Harry était à la table Serdaigle et mangeait une gaufre avec lassitude, attendant que Draco fasse son apparition afin de pouvoir commencer à débrouiller toute l'affaire. Un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ qu'on passait de mains en mains avait réussir à placer Hannah et Daphné sur sa couverture mais le journal n'avait pas encore atteint la place de Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry finit de manger sa gaufre et regarda _encore_ autour de lui pour voir si Draco était arrivé à la table Serpentard pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

C'était étrange.

Draco Malfoy n'était presque jamais en retard.

Puisque Harry regardait vers la table Serpentard, il ne vit pas que Hermione Granger était entrée, franchissant les immenses portes de la grande salle. Il fut donc assez surpris lorsqu'il se retourna et vit que Hermione était assise juste à côté de lui à la table Serdaigle, exactement comme elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire ça depuis plus d'un semaine.

"Salut, Harry," dit Hermione d'une voix qui était presque parfaitement normale. Elle commença à mettre des tranches de pain grillé et un assortiment de fruits et de légumes sur son assiette. "Comment ça va ?"

"À un écart type de l'étrange moyenne qui m'est propre," répondit Harry automatiquement. "Comment vas-tu, _toi _? Est-ce que tu as dormi correctement ?"

Il y avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux de Hermione.

"Oui pourquoi, je vais très bien," répondit Hermione Granger.

"Hm," dit Harry. Il prit une part de tarte de son assiette (comme son cerveau avait d'autres préoccupations, sa main avait simplement pris l'objet le plus savoureux à portée sans évaluer des concepts complexes tels que le positionnement du dessert dans un repas normal). "Hm, Hermione, je vais devoir discuter avec toi un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça te va ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?"

"Parce que..." dit Harry. "Je veux dire... toi et moi _n'avons pas_... pendant les derniers jours... "

_La ferme_, suggéra un composant interne de Harry qui semblait avoir été récemment alloué à la résolution des problèmes liés à Hermione.

Cette dernière ne semblait de toute façon pas lui prêter une attention particulière. Elle regarda juste son assiette, puis, au bout environ dix secondes d'un silence gêné, elle commença à manger ses tranches de tomate, l'une après l'autre, sans s'interrompre.

Harry détourna les yeux de Hermione et commença à manger une part de tarte qui, comme il le découvrait à l'instant, venait de se matérialiser dans son assiette.

"Donc !" dit soudain Hermione Granger après avoir silencieusement expédié quasiment tout le contenu de son assiette. "Il se passe quelque chose aujourd'hui ?"

"Euh..." dit Harry. Il regarda autour de lui avec désespoir comme à la recherche d'une chose-se-passant qu'il aurait pu utiliser comme chair à conversation.

Et il fut donc le premier à les voir et à pointer du doigt vers eux sans dire un mot, même si le crescendo soudain de murmures qui traversa la grande salle révéla que de nombreux autres les avaient aussi vus.

La teinte distinctement cramoisi des robes aurait été reconnaissable n'importe où, mais le cerveau de Harry mit quand même quelques instants à remettre les visages. Un homme au visage pseudo-asiatique, solennel, et aujourd'hui plutôt sinistre. Un homme dont le regard perçant balayait la salle, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés dans son dos en queue de cheval. Un homme fin, pâle et mal rasé, avec un visage si inexpressif qu'on l'aurait cru de pierre. Harry mit un moment à remettre les visages et à se souvenir des noms, de ce lointain jour de janvier où le Détraqueur était venu à Poudlard : _Komodo, Butnaru, Goryanof_.

"Un trio d'Aurors ?" dit étrange d'une voix étrangement joyeuse. "Eh bien, je me demande ce qu'ils font ici."

Dumbledore était lui aussi avec eux, l'air plus inquiet que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ; et après quelques instants d'immobilité pendant lesquels les yeux du sorcier parcoururent la grande salle et que les élèves murmurèrent par-dessus leurs assiettes, il pointa le doigt...

...droit vers Harry.

"Oh, _quoi_ maintenant," marmonna Harry. Ses pensées étaient bien plus paniquées et il se demandait avec désespoir si quiconque était parvenu à le relier à l'intrusion à Azkaban. Il regarda la table d'honneur en essayant de rendre son coup d'œil nonchalant et se rendit compte que le professeur Quirrell était introuvable ce matin...

Les Aurors s'approchèrent de lui à grands pas vifs, Auror Goryanof depuis l'autre côté de la table Serdaigle comme pour bloquer toute fuite dans cette direction, Aurors Komodo et Butnaru depuis le flanc de Harry, et le directeur sur les talons de Komodo.

Toutes les conversations s'était figées en un silence absolu.

Les Aurors s'approchèrent de la place de Harry et l'encerclèrent sur trois côtés.

"Oui ?" dit Harry aussi normalement que possible. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Hermione Granger," dit Auror Komodo d'une voix sans timbre, "vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir tenté d'assassiner Draco Malfoy."


	79. Compromis Tabous, pt 1

"_Hermione Granger," dit l'Auror Komodo d'une voix sans timbre, "vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir tenté d'assassiner Draco Malfoy."_

Les mots chutèrent dans l'esprit de Harry et brisèrent ses pensées en un milliers d'éclats d'incrédulité. Le choc causé par l'adrénaline causa tant de confusion que...

"Elle..." dit-il. "Elle... Elle ne... QUOI ?"

Les Aurors ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Komodo parla de nouveau, toujours de cette voix fade. "M. Malfoy a repris conscience à Ste Mangouste et vous a nommé, vous, Hermione Granger, comme son agresseur. Il a répété ces accusations sous l'effet de deux gouttes de Veritaserum. Le sortilège de refroidissement sanguin que vous lancé sur M. Malfoy l'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas été trouvé et soigné, et il nous faut supposer que vous saviez que ce sortilège est fatal. Vous êtes donc inculpée d'un crime sérieux : je vous arrête pour tentative de meurtre. Vous serez mise sous garde du ministère et interrogée sous l'effet de trois gouttes de Veritaserum..."

"_Vous êtes dingues ?"_ les mots jaillirent de la bouche de Harry alors qu'il se levait violemment de la table Serdaigle, un instant avant que la main de l'Auror Butnaru ne se pose avec force sur son épaule. Harry l'ignora. "Vous essayez d'arrêter _Hermione Granger_, la plus gentille fille de Serdaigle, elle aide les Poufsouffles à faire leurs devoirs, elle _mourrait_ plutôt que d'essayer de tuer _qui que ce soit..."_

Le visage de Hermione s'était effondré. "Je l'ai fait," chuchota-t-elle. "C'était moi."

Un autre rocher immense tomba sur les pensées de Harry, broya leur fragile structure, fit tomber des fragments de compréhension en poussière.

Le visage de Dumbledore semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs décennies en quelques secondes. "Pourquoi, Mlle Granger ?", dit-il d'une voix qui dépassait à peine le niveau du murmure. "Pourquoi feriez-vous un chose pareille ?"

"Je," dit Hermione, "je, je suis... Désolée... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai..." Elle sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même, sa voix n'était plus que des sanglots, et les seuls mots qu'on put comprendre furent : "Je pensais... L'ai tué... Désolée..."

Et Harry aurait dû dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose, bondir de son siège, étourdir les trois Aurors, trouver quelque chose d'incroyablement intelligent à faire ensuite, mais les fragments par deux fois brisés de ses pensées ne pouvaient plus rien produire. La main de Butnaru ramena gentiment mais fermement Harry sur son banc et Harry se retrouva _coincé_ là comme s'il y avait été collé. Il essaya de se saisir de sa baguette pour lancer un _Finite_ mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa poche. Les trois Aurors et Dumbledore escortèrent Hermione hors de la grande salle au milieu d'une tempête naissante de cris de protestations et les portes commencèrent à se refermer derrière eux – plus rien n'avait de sens, l'irréalité avait atteint son apogée, comme s'il avait été transporté dans un monde parallèle, l'esprit de Harry revint alors en un éclair à un autre jour de confusion, et dans un acte d'inspiration désespérée il comprit enfin ce que les jumeaux Weasleys avaient fait à Rita Skeeter. Sa voix s'éleva, devenue un cri : "HERMIONE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS TOI ON T'À LANCÉ UN SORT DE FAUX SOUVENIRS !"

Mais les portes s'étaient déjà refermées.

* * *

><p>Minerva n'aurait pas pu rester immobile. Elle marchait de long en large dans le bureau du directeur, s'attendant à demi consciemment à ce que Severus ou Harry lui disent d'arrêter et de s'asseoir, mais ni le maître des potions ni le Survivant ne semblaient très préoccupés par elle et leurs regards à tous les deux étaient concentrés sur Albus Dumbledore, qui venait d'émerger de la cheminée. Il y avait des sons environnants mais personne ne les entendait. Severus semblait plus détaché que jamais, assis dans une petite chaise rembourrée située à côté du bureau du directeur. Le vieux sorcier s'élevait, terrible et droit, à côté du feu encore allumé, vêtu d'une robe de nuit sans lune, irradiant de pouvoir et de désarroi. Toutes les pensées de Minerva étaient faite de confusion et d'horreur pure. Harry Potter était assis sur un tabouret de bois, les doigts rivés au siège, et ses yeux étaient faits de furie et de glace.<p>

À six heures et trente-trois minutes du matin, Quirinus Quirrell avait appelé Ste Mangouste par cheminette depuis son propre bureau pour y faire immédiatement récupérer Draco Malfoy. Le professeur Quirrell avait trouvé M. Malfoy dans la salle des trophées de Poudlard, à l'article de la mort, victime des effets prolongés d'un sortilège de refroidissement sanguin qui avait lentement abaissé la température de son corps. Le professeur Quirrell avait immédiatement dissipé le charme, avait lancé des sortilèges stabilisants sur M. Malfoy et l'avait fait léviter jusqu'à son bureau afin de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste par cheminette pour que son traitement s'y poursuive ; Après cela, le professeur Quirrell avait informé le directeur, mentionnant brièvement les faits avant de disparaître dans la cheminette : les Aurors, avisés par Ste Mangouste, avaient requis sa présence afin qu'il soit questionné.

Il était clair que l'intention derrière le sortilège de refroidissement sanguin avait été de tuer Draco Malfoy si lentement que les systèmes de sécurité de Poudlard, réglés pour détecter les blessures, ne se déclenchent pas. Interrogé par les Aurors, le professeur Quirrell leur avait dit qu'il avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges de surveillance sur Draco Malfoy après son retour des vacances de Yule. Il avait lancé ces sortilèges de surveillance car il avait appris l'existence d'une personne qui possédait un motif de faire du mal à M. Malfoy. Le professeur Quirrell avait refusé d'identifier cette personne. Les sortilèges de surveillances lancés par le professeur avaient été déclenchés lorsque la santé de M. Malfoy était tombée en-dessous d'un certain niveau plutôt qu'à cause de changements soudains et avait donc alerté le professeur Quirrell avait que M. Malfoy ne meure.

Deux gouttes de Veritaserum, suffisantes pour empêcher M. Malfoy d'omettre tout qualificatif de ses déclarations, qu'il soit mélioratif ou péjoratif, avaient révélées que ce dernier avait – légalement selon les lois des maisons Nobles, illégalement selon les règles de Poudlard – provoqué Hermione Granger en duel. M. Malfoy avait gagné le duel mais avait alors, en partant, été attaqué dans le dos par Mlle Granger qui lui avait lancé un sortilège d'étourdissement. M. Malfoy ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Trois gouttes de Veritaserum, qui l'avaient forcée à spontanément fournir toute information en rapport avec l'affaire, avaient permises de voir Hermione Granger confesser qu'elle avait étourdit M. Malfoy par derrière et avait alors, sur un coup de colère, lancé le sortilège de refroidissement sanguin à son encontre avec l'intention de le tuer assez lentement pour échapper à toute détection par les systèmes de sécurité de Poudlard dont elle avait appris le fonctionnement en lisant _Poudlard : Une Histoire_. Elle avait été horrifiée par son acte en se réveillant le lendemain matin mais n'avait dit à personne ce qu'elle avait fait, croyant que M. Malfoy était déjà mort – comme il l'aurait certainement été au bout de sept heures si la magie de son propre corps n'avait pas résisté aux effets du sortilège de refroidissement sanguin.

"Son procès," dit Albus Dumbledore, "est prévu pour demain, midi."

"_Quoi ?"_ les mots jaillirent de Harry Potter. Le Survivant ne se leva pas de sa chaise mais Minerva vit les doigts de ce dernier blanchir lorsqu'ils agrippèrent le tabouret de bois sur lequel il était assis. "C'est de la folie ! On ne peut pas faire une enquête de police en vingt-quatre heures..."

Le maître des potions éleva la voix. "Nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre _moldue_, M. Potter !" Le visage de Severus était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude mais le mordant de ses mots était acéré. "Les Aurors ont une accusation sous Veritaserum et une confession sous Veritaserum. De leur point de vue, cette enquête est _terminée_."

"Pas tout à fait," dit Dumbledore au moment où Harry sembla être sur le point d'exploser. "J'ai insisté auprès d'Amelia afin que cette affaire soit l'objet d'un examen des plus approfondis. Malheureusement, comme le funeste duel s'est déroulé à minuit..."

"Duel _supposé_," dit Harry d'un ton brusque.

"Comme le duel _supposé_ était à minuit – oui Harry, tu as tout à fait raison – il est hors de portée de tout Retourneur de Temps..."

"_Supposément_ aussi," dit le Survivant avec froideur. "Et assez _étrangement_, puisque la présumée coupable de meurtre ignore l'existence des Retourneur de Temps. J'espère qu'un Auror invisible a été envoyé dans le passé aussi loin que possible afin d'observer..."

Dumbledore inclina la tête. "J'y ai été _moi-même_, Harry, au moment où je l'ai appris. Mais lorsque j'ai atteint la salle des trophées, M. Malfoy était déjà inconscient et Mlle Granger était partie..."

"Non," dit Harry Potter. "Vous avez atteint la salle des trophées et avez vu Draco inconscient. C'est tout ce que vous avez observé, M. le directeur. Vous n'avez pas _vu_ Hermione dans la salle, pas plus que vous ne l'avez vue partir. Distinguons les observations des inférences." Le visage du garçon se tourna vers elle. "Imperius, Oubliettes, Sortilège de faux souvenirs, Légilimancie. Professeur McGonagall, ais-je omis un sortilège affectant l'esprit qui aurait pu pousser Hermione à faire ça ou à lui faire croire qu'elle l'a fait ?"

"Le sortilège de confusion," dit-elle. Et elle n'avait jamais étudié les arts noirs, mais elle savait... "ainsi que certains rituels noirs. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait être réalisé à Poudlard sans provoquer d'alarme."

Le garçon hocha la tête. Ses yeux s'adressaient toujours directement à elle. "Lesquels de ces sortilèges peuvent être détectés ? Lesquels les Aurors essaieraient-ils de détecter ?"

"Le sortilège de confusion s'estomperait au bout de quelques heures," dit-elle après avoir rassemblé ses pensées pendant quelques instants. "Mlle Granger se souviendrait de l'Imperius. Oubliettes ne peut être détecté par aucun moyen connu, mais seul un professeur aurait pu lancer ce sortilège sur un élève sans provoquer d'alerte dans les systèmes de sécurité de Poudlard. La Légilimancie... ne peut être détectée que par un autre Legilimens, il me semble..."

"J'ai demandé à ce que Mlle Granger soit examinée par le Legilimens de la cour," dit Dumbledore. "L'examen a montré..."

"Faisons-nous confiance à cet homme ?" dit Harry.

"À cette femme," dit Dumbledore. "Sophie McJorgenson, dont je me souviens comme d'une honnête élève de Serdaigle, et elle liée par un vœu indéfaisable à révéler sincèrement ce qu'elle a vu..."

"Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il pu se polynectarer en elle ?" dit Harry Potter, interrompant de nouveau. "Qu'avez-vous _observé_, M. le directeur ?"

Albus dit d'un ton grave, "une personne qui ressemblait à Mme McJorgenson nous a dit qu'un seul Legilimens avait légèrement touché l'esprit de Mlle Granger il y a plusieurs mois. Cela date de janvier, Harry, lorsque j'ai communiqué avec Mlle Granger au sujet d'un certain Détraqueur. Cela était attendu, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est le reste de ce que Sophie a découvert." Le vieux sorcier pivota et regarda dans le feu de cheminette, laissant les flammes oranges se refléter sur son visage. "Comme tu l'as dit, Harry, un sortilèges de faux souvenirs constitue une possibilité ; lorsqu'ils sont parfaitement lancés, ils sont indistinguables de véritables souvenirs..."

"Cela ne me surprend pas," interrompit Harry. "Les études ont montré que les souvenirs humains sont plus ou moins réécris à chaque fois que l'on se les remémore..."

"Harry," dit doucement Minerva, et la bouche de Harry se referma d'un coup sec.

Le vieux sorcier continua "… mais un sortilège de faux souvenirs d'une telle qualité demande autant de temps qu'il en faut pour créer un véritable souvenir. Créer un souvenir détaillé de dix minutes exige dix minutes d'efforts. Et selon le Legilimens de la cour," le visage d'Albus semblait maintenant encore plus fatigué et ridé qu'avant, "Mlle Granger est obsédée par M. Malfoy depuis le jour où Severus... lui a crié dessus. Elle a songé à comment M. Malfoy pourrait être en lice avec le professeur Rogue, comment il pourrait se préparer à faire du mal à elle et à Harry, elle l'a imaginé pendant des heures, tous les jours... il serait impossible de créer de faux souvenirs d'une durée aussi longue."

"L'apparence de la folie..." murmura doucement Severus, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. "Cela _pourrait-il_ être naturel ? Non, c'est trop désastreux pour être un pur accident ; trop utile à _quelqu'un_, je n'en doute pas. Une drogue moldue, peut-être ? Mais cela ne suffirait pas... la folie de Mlle Granger devrait être _guidée_..."

"Ah !" dit soudain Harry. "J'ai compris. Le _premier_ sortilège de faux souvenirs a été lancé sur Hermione après que le professeur Rogue lui ait crié dessus et lui montrait, disons, que Draco et le professeur Rogue complotaient dans le but de la tuer. La nuit dernière, le faux souvenir a été _enlevé_ par un sortilège d'Oubliettes, laissant derrière les souvenirs de sa fixation sans raison apparente sur Draco, et au même moment, lui et Draco ont reçu de faux souvenirs du duel."

Minerva cilla de surprise. Elle n'aurait pas pensé à cette possibilité en mille ans de réflexion.

Le maître de des potions fronçait pensivement les yeux, comme absorbé. "La _réaction_ à un sortilège de faux souvenirs est difficile à prédire, M. Potter, sans Légilimancie. Le sujet ne réagit pas toujours comme prévu lorsqu'il se souvient pour la première fois du faux souvenir. Cela aurait été un stratagème risqué. Mais j'imagine que c'est l'un des moyens que le professeur Quirrell aurait pu employer."

"_Le professeur Quirrell ?"_ dit Harry. "Quel motif pourrait-il avoir pour..."

Le maître des potions dit sèchement : "Le professeur de Défense est toujours un suspect, M. Potter. Vous remarquerez cette tendance, avec le temps."

Albus leva un main, demandant le silence, et leurs têtes se tournèrent pour le regarder. "Mais dans ce cas, il y a un autre suspect," dit doucement Albus. "Voldemort."

Le plus mortel des mots imprononçables sembla faire écho à travers la pièce et oblitérer la chaleur des flammes oranges du foyer.

"J'ignore," dit lentement le vieux sorcier, "je ne sais que trop peu des méthodes par lesquelles Voldemort compte atteindre l'immortalité. Je crois qu'il s'est mis en quête de ces livres avant que je ne le fasse. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, ce sont d'anciennes légendes, éparpillés entre trop de volumes pour qu'il puisse tous les subtiliser. Mais trouver la vérité entre plusieurs histoires constitue aussi l'un des arts sorciers, et je me suis efforcé d'y parvenir. Il y a un sacrifice humain, un meurtre ; de cela, je suis certain. Commis du sang le plus froid, la victime morte d'horreur. Et de vieilles, de très vieilles légendes de sorciers possédés, commettant des actes fous, se clamant être des Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on croyait vaincus ; et il y a souvent un appareil possédé par ce Seigneur des Ténèbres que le sorcier manie..." Albus regarda Harry, les yeux anciens scrutant les pupilles plus jeunes. "Harry, je pense – mais tu diras que ce n'est qu'une inférence – que commettre un meurtre sépare l'âme en deux. Que par un rituel de l'horreur la plus sombre, le fragment d'âme arraché est enchaîné à ce monde. À un objet matériel appartenant à ce monde. Et qui doit être ou qui devient alors un artefact chargé de puissance."

_Horcruxe_. Le terrible mot fit écho dans l'esprit de Minerva, même s'il semblait que – pour une raison qu'elle ignorait – Albus se refusait à prononcer ce mot devant Harry.

"Et par conséquent," conclut doucement le vieux sorcier," le reste de l'âme est liée à cette partie enchaînée et demeure ici alors que son corps a été détruit. Je pense que ce serait une existence triste et douloureuse, plus vile que celle d'un esprit, plus vile que celle du pire des fantômes..." Les yeux du vieux sorcier étaient fixés sur ceux de Harry, qui le regardait en retour en plissant les yeux. "Il faudrait du temps pour que cette âme mutilée récupère un semblant de vie. Je crois que c'est pour cela que nous avons eu ce sursis de dix ans, que c'est pour cela que Voldemort n'est pas encore revenu. Mais à force... ce revenant pourrait devenir capable de s'élever à nouveau." Le vieux sorcier s'exprimait avec une précision sinistre. "Il est clair, selon les histoires, que les Seigneur des Ténèbres qui revinrent en possédant le corps d'un autre étaient maîtres d'une magie inférieure à celles qu'ils avaient jadis connue. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort se satisfera de cela. Il choisirait un autre moyen de revivre. Mais Voldemort était plus Serpentard que Salazar, il se saisissait de la moindre opportunité. Il _utiliserait_ cet état piteux, il _utiliserait_ sa capacité à prendre possession d'un autre s'il avait une raison de le faire. S'il pouvait bénéficier de... l'explicable furie d'un autre." La voix d'Albus n'était presque plus qu'un murmure. "Je soupçonne que c'est cela qui est arrivé à Mlle Granger."

La gorge de Minerva devint très sèche. "Il est _ici_," hoqueta-t-elle. "_Ici_, à_ Poudlard_..."

Puis elle se tut, car la _raison_ pour laquelle Voldemort était venu à Poudlard...

Le vieux sorcier ne la regarda que brièvement et dit, toujours de ce murmure : "Je suis navré Minerva, tu avais raison."

La voix de Harry était tranchante. "Raison à quel sujet ?"

"Son meilleur moyen de revivre," dit Dumbledore avec gravité. "La voie qu'il désire le plus, par laquelle il s'élèverait à nouveau, plus fort et plus terrible que jamais auparavant. Elle est gardée ici, dans ce château..."

"Excusez-moi," dit poliment Harry. "Est-ce que vous êtes stupide ?"

"Harry," dit-elle, mais voix était dénuée de force.

"Je veux dire, peut-être que vous n'avez pas remarqué, M. le directeur, mais ce château est plein D'ENFANTS..."

"_Je n'avais pas le choix !"_ mugit Dumbledore. Les yeux bleus étincelaient à présent sous les verres en demi-lune. "Je ne la _possède_ pas, cette chose que Voldemort désire. Elle appartient à un autre et elle est maintenue ici avec _son_ consentement ! J'ai _demandé_ si elle pouvait être gardée au département des mystères. Mais _il_ ne l'a pas permis – il a dit qu'elle devait être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sous la protection de ses Fondateurs -" Dumbledore se passa une main se le front." Non," continua le vieux sorcier d'une voix plus basse. "Je ne peux pas lui transmettre le blâme. Il a raison. Cette chose contient trop de pouvoir, trop de choses désirée par les hommes. J'ai reconnu que le piège devait être tendu derrière les murs de Poudlard, là où mon pouvoir réside." Le vieux sorcier inclina la tête. "Je savais que Voldemort parviendrait à se faufiler jusqu'ici et je comptais le prendre au piège. Je ne pensais pas – je ne rêvais pas – qu'il s'éterniserait dans une forteresse ennemie un instant de plus que nécessaire."

"Mais ," dit Severus, assez perplexe, "que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait-il avoir à gagner en tuant le seul descendant de Lucius ?"

"Remarque d'ordre pratique," dit Harry Potter, un tranchant acéré dans la voix. "Les motifs de la personne qui est derrière tout cela, quelle qu'elle soit, ne sont pas le problème principal. Notre principale priorité pour l'instant est qu'un élève innocent de Poudlard a des _problèmes _!"

Les yeux verts se braquèrent sur le bleu lorsque Albus Dumbledore rendit son regard au Survivant...

"Tout à fait, M. Potter," dit Minerva, elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi, les mots semblaient juste sauter hors de ses lèvres. "Albus, qui surveille Mlle Granger en ce moment ?"

"Le professeur Flitwick est allé la voir," dit le directeur.

"Elle a besoin d'un _avocat_," dit Harry. "Quelqu'un qui se contente de dire 'c'était moi' à la police..."

"Malheureusement," dit Minerva en se rapprochant sans s'en rendre compte du ton sévère du professeur McGonagall, "je doute qu'un avocat serait d'une quelconque utilité à ce Mlle Granger à ce stade, M. Potter. Elle fera face au jugement du Magenmagot et il est hautement improbable qu'il la libèrent à cause d'un vice de procédure."

Harry la regardait avec une expression de plus incrédules, comme si la suggestion que Hermione puisse se passer d'un avocat était analogue à celle qu'il faille l'immoler par le feu.

"Elle a raison, M. Potter," dit doucement Severus. "Peu de procédures judiciaires dans ce pays font appel à des avocats."

Harry souleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. "Très bien. Et comment exactement tire-t-on Hermione d'affaire ? J'imagine que ce serait trop d'espérer qu'une fois tous les avocats partis, les juges comprennent les concepts de 'sens commun' et de 'probabilité à priori' assez bien pour se rendre compte que les filles de douze ans ne commettent essentiellement jamais de meurtre ?"

"C'est au Magenmagot qu'elle fait face," dit Severus. "Les plus anciennes des maisons Nobles, et certains autres sorciers influents." Le visage de Severus se tordit en quelque chose qui s'approchait de son sarcasme habituel. "Quant à ce qu'ils fassent preuve de sens commun... vous pourriez aussi bien vous attendre à ce qu'ils vous fassent un sandwich au bacon, Potter."

Harry hocha la tête, mâchoire serrée. "À quelle peine Hermione fait-elle face, exactement ? Baguette confisquée, expulsion..."

"Non," dit Severus. "Rien d'aussi léger. Faites-vous exprès de ne pas comprendre, Potter ? Elle fait face au _Magenmagot_. Il n'y a pas de peine préécrite. Il n'y a que le vote."

Harry Potter murmura : "_L'autorité de la loi, en ces temps complexes, s'est avérée déficiente. Nous aimons mieux l'autorité des hommes, elle est beaucoup plus efficace..._ Alors il n'y a aucune contrainte légale ?"

De la lumière miroita sur les lunettes en demi-lune du vieux sorcier ; il parla avec précaution mais pas sans colère. "Légalement, Harry, nous avons affaire à une dette de sang de Hermione Granger envers la maison Malfoy. Le Lord des Malfoy propose un remboursement de cette dette et le Magenmagot vote sur cette proposition. C'est tout."

"Mais..." dit lentement Harry. "Lucius a été réparti à Serpentard, il _doit_ se rendre compte que Hermione n'est qu'un pion. Pas celle à qui il devrait vraiment en vouloir. Pas vrai ?"

"Non, Harry Potter," dit lourdement Albus Dumbledore. "C'est ce que tu _souhaites_ que Lucius Malfoy pense. Lucius Malfoy lui-même... ne partagera pas ton désir de le voir penser ainsi."

Harry regarda le directeur d'un regard qui devint de plus en plus froid tandis qu'au même moment, Minerva dut resserrer sa prise sur ses émotions, arrêter ses déambulations et essayer de respirer. Elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser, de garder ses pensées à l'écart, mais elle le savait. Elle l'avait su depuis l'instant où elle avait entendu la nouvelle. Elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux d'Albus...

"Risque-t-elle la peine capitale ?" dit doucement Harry, et des frissons descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Minerva lorsqu'elle entendit les nuances contenues dans la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots.

"Non," dit Albus. "Non, pas le Baiser, pas Azkaban, pas pour une élève de Poudlard en première année. Notre pays n'est pas perdu à ce point, pas encore."

"Mais Lucius Malfoy", dit Severus d'une voix sans timbre, "ne sera certainement pas satisfait de ne voir que sa baguette confisquée."

"Très bien," dit Harry avec autorité. "Comme je vois les choses, nous avons essentiellement deux plans d'action. Premier plan, trouver le véritable coupable. Second plan, pouvoir influencer Lucius. Le professeur Quirrell a sauvé la vie de Draco, cela créé-t-il une dette de sang de la maison Malfoy envers lui qu'il pourrait racheter pour annuler celle de Hermione ?"

Minerva cilla à nouveau de surprise.

"Non," dit Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "C'était une idée maline, mais non, Harry, j'ai peur que non. Même au cas peu probable où le professeur de Défense s'avérerait appartenir à une maison Noble, il existe une exception lorsque le Magenmagot soupçonne qu'une dette a été créé délibérément et dans ce but précis. Et le professeur de Défense est loin d'être au-dessus de tout soupçon. C'est ce que Lucius soutiendrait."

Harry hocha une fois la tête, le visage serré. "Un roturier peut donc avoir un dette de sang envers une maison Noble, mais pas l'inverse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas surpris. Mais la maison Potter _est_ une maison Noble, à ce que j'ai compris. M. le directeur, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas – mais étant donné les circonstances – cette fois où Draco m'a lancé un sortilège de torture, est-ce une dette suffisante pour..."

"Non," dit le vieux sorcier (au moment même où elle lâchait un "Quoi ?" et où Severus soulevait un sourcil). "Cela n'aurait pas suffit, et ce n'est plus une dette du tout. Tu es un Occlumens et tu ne peux pas témoigner sous Veritaserum. Draco Malfoy pourrait être purgé de son souvenir de l'événement avant de pouvoir témoigner..." Albus hésita. "Harry... quoi que tu aies fait avec Draco, tu dois partir du principe que Lucius Malfoy sera bientôt au courant."

La tête de Harry plongea dans ses mains. "Il va donner du Veritaserum à Draco."

"Oui," dit doucement Albus.

Le Survivant ne dit rien, assit, la tête entre les mains.

Le maître des potions avait l'air sincèrement abasourdi. "Draco essayait _vraiment_ d'aider Mlle Granger," dit-il. "Vous... Potter, vous l'avez _vraiment_..."

"Fait changer de camp ?" dit Harry entre ses mains. "J'en étais à peu près aux trois quarts. Je lui ai appris le Patronus et tout ça. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer."

"Voldemort nous a sévèrement atteints aujourd'hui," dit Albus. La voix du vieux sorcier rappelait l'apparence du garçon dont la tête était entre ses mains. "Il a pris deux de nos pièces d'un seul... non. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. Il a pris deux des pièces de _Harry_ d'un seul coup. Voldemort a recommencé son jeu, pas contre moi mais contre _Harry_. Voldemort connaît la prophétie, il sait qui sera son dernier ennemi. Il n'attend pas d'avoir à faire face à Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy aux côtés de Harry lorsqu'ils auront grandi. Il s'en prend à eux _maintenant_."

"Peut-être est-ce Vous-Savez-Qui, peut-être pas," dit Harry d'une voix légèrement instable. "Ne rétrécissons pas l'espace de nos hypothèses prématurément." Harry inspira et abaissa les mains. "L'autre possibilité est de coincer le véritable coupable avant le procès – ou au moins de trouver de bonnes preuves que _quelqu'un d'autre_ est coupable."

"M. Potter," dit Minerva. "Le professeur Quirrell a parlé aux Aurors d'une personne ayant un motif de faire du mal à Malfoy. Savez-_vous_ de qui il parlait ?"

"Oui," dit Harry après avoir hésité. "Mais je pense que je poursuivrai cette partie de mon enquête avec le professeur de Défense – tout comme je n'aurais pas souhaité avoir le professeur Quirrell dans cette pièce lorsque nous discutions de la façon dont nous allions enquêter sur _lui_."

"Il me soupçonne ?" dit Severus, puis il eut un rire bref. "Ah, mais évidemment qu'il me soupçonne."

"Mon plan," dit Harry, "est d'aller voir la salle des trophées ou le supposé duel a eu lieu et de voir si je peux découvrir quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Si vous pouviez dire aux Aurors sur l'enquête de me laisser passer..."

"Quels Aurors sur l'enquête ?" dit Severus d'une voix sans timbre.

Harry Potter prit une profonde inspiration, la laissa lentement s'échapper, puis parla de nouveau. "Dans les livres policiers, un crime met généralement plus d'une journée à être résolu, mais vingt-quatre heures représentent – non, _trente_ heures représentent mille huit cent minutes. Et je peux songer à au moins un autre endroit important où chercher des indices – même si ce devra être fait par quelqu'un qui peut se rendre dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle. Lorsque Hermione se battait contre les brutes, elle trouvait des mots sous son oreiller chaque matin qui lui disaient où aller..."

"_Albus..."_ gronda Minerva.

"Je ne les ai pas envoyées," dit le vieux sorcier. Ses sourcils blancs s'étaient élevés sous le coup de la surprise. "J'ignorais tout de cela. Pensez-vous qu'on se jouait d'elle, Harry ?"

"C'est une possibilité," dit-il. "D'autant plus que vous ne connaissez pas encore une autre pièce puzzle." La voix de Harry baissa d'un ton et devint plus intense. "M. le directeur, vous savez déjà que j'ai obtenu la cape d'invisibilité de mon père par quelqu'un qui a laissé un mot sous mon oreiller en disant que c'était un cadeau de Noël en avance. Je pense que nous devons supposer que c'est la même personne qui laissait des mots sous l'oreiller de Hermione..."

"Harry," dit le vieux sorcier, et il hésita l'espace d'un instant. "Te rendre la cape de ton père ne semble pas être le fait d'un ennemi..."

"_Écoutez_," dit Harry Potter avec une note d'urgence dans la voix. "Ce que vous _ignorez_ c'est qu'après que Bellatrix Black se soit échappée d'Azkaban, j'ai trouvé un autre mot sous mon oreiller, signé 'Père Noël', qui me disait qu'il avait entendu dire que vous m'enfermiez à Poudlard et qu'il me donnait une issue vers l'institut des sorcières de Salem, aux États-Unis. Le mot état accompagné d'un jeu de carte dont le roi de cœur est censé être un Portoloin..."

"_M. Potter !"_ s'écria le professeur McGonagall, elle avait parlé sans même y songer. "Cela pourrait très bien être une _tentative d'enlèvement _! Vous auriez dû..."

"_Oui_, professeur, j'ai réagi de façon sensée", dit le garçon d'un ton égal. "_Au vu des circonstances_, j'ai réagi de façon sensée. J'en ai parlé au professeur Quirrell. Et selon le professeur Quirrell, ce Portoloin va quelque part à Londres – il n'est définitivement pas assez puissant pour être un Portoloin international. Il demeure _possible _que la personne qui m'a envoyé le mot soit honnête et que cet endroit à Londres ne soit qu'une gare intermédiaire." Le garçon fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit un jeu de cartes ainsi qu'un papier plié. "Je vous fais confiance pour ne _pas_ débarquer arme au poing – je veux dire baguette au poing – juste au cas où l'émetteur serait un de mes alliés ou un des vôtres. Mais si c'est un piège, je propose que nous le déclenchions _maintenant_. Et qui que soit cette personne, prenez-la _vivante_ afin que nous puissions la présenter au Magenmagot. Je ne saurais trop insister sur ce point."

Severus se leva de sa chaise, l'air résolu, et s'avança vers Harry. "J'aurais besoin de l'un de vos cheveux pour le Polynectar, M. Potter..."

"Ne soyons pas hâtifs !" dit Albus. "Nous n'avons pas encore examiné les mots envoyés à Mlle Granger ; peut-être n'y aura-t-il aucune ressemblance. Severus, pourriez-vous vous rendre dans son dortoir et voir si vous pouvez les trouver ?"

Harry Potter, debout afin d'offrir au maître des potions un meilleur accès au fatras de ses cheveux, venait d'élever les sourcils. "Vous pensez que deux personne _différentes_ se promènent dans Poudlard en laissant des mots sous des oreillers ?"

Severus eut un bref rire sardonique au moment où sa main s'avança et arracha un cheveux qui fut bientôt précautionneusement enrobé de soie. "C'est tout à fait possible. S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris à mon poste de directeur de Serpentard, c'est l'absurdité des pagailles qui émergent lorsque sont présents plus d'un comploteur et plus d'un complot. Mais M. le directeur... je pense que M. Potter a raison et que je devrais suivre ce Portoloin et voir où il mène."

Albus hésita puis hocha la tête avec réticence. "Dans ce cas, je te parlerai avant que tu y ailles."

* * *

><p>Alors même que Harry Potter quittait la pièce pour mener sa propre enquête, Severus pivota sur ses talons et avança vers le bocal de poudre de cheminette à une vitesse telle que sa cape s'éleva à sa traîne. "Je vais prendre du Polynectar brut, ajouter le cheveu et partir. M. le directeur, pourriez-vous rester ici pour -"<p>

"Albus," dit Minerva, surprise par la stabilité de la propre voix, "est-ce vous qui avez laissé ces mots sous l'oreiller de M. Potter ?"

La main de Severus s'arrêta un instant avant de lancer la poudre dans le feu.

Dumbledore hocha la tête à l'intention de McGonagall mais son sourire était un peu creux. "Tu ne me connais que trop bien, ma chère."

"Et j'imagine que le Portoloin mène à un foyer accueillant où M. Potter aurait été gardé à l'abri jusqu'à ce que vous veniez le récupérer et le ramener à Poudlard ?" Sa voix était serrée – c'était raisonnable, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais cela lui semblait pourtant un peu cruel.

"Cela aurait dépendu des circonstances," dit doucement le vieux sorcier. "Si Harry en était arrivé là... je l'aurais peut-être laissé profiter de son évasion pendant un moment. Mieux valait savoir où il allait et s'assurer que ce soit un endroit sûr, peuplé d'amis..."

"Et dire," continua le professeur McGonagall, "que j'avais pensé à réprimander M. Potter pour ne pas nous avoir fait part de ce fait important ! À lui reprocher de ne pas avoir le bon sens de nous faire confiance !" Sa voix avait monté d'un cran. "J'imagine que je sauterai cette leçon !"

Severus regardait fixement le directeur en plissant les yeux. "Et les mots à Mlle Granger..."

"Le professeur de Défense, très probablement," dit le vieux sorcier. "Mais...ce n'est qu'une supposition."

"J'irai les chercher," dit Severus. "Et je suppose que je commencerai ensuite à chercher Vous-Savez-Qui." Il fronça brièvement les sourcils. "Une tâche pour laquelle je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer. Connaîtriez-vous des magies permettant de trouver une âme, M. le directeur ?"

* * *

><p>La salle de cours divination était éclairée par la lumière rouge tamisée de milles petits feux où brûlaient milles encens différents, si bien que si vous aviez cherché à savoir, en un mot, à quoi cette pièce ressemblait, la réponse aurait été : à de la fumée (en supposant que vous vous seriez fatigué à regarder quoi que ce soit alors que votre nez menaçait de surchauffer et de mourir). Si votre regard pouvait percer ces vapeurs humides, vous verriez une petite pièce encombrée où quarante fauteuils rembourrés, la plupart d'entre eux inusités, étaient amassés autour d'un petit espace ouvert au centre de la pièce où une trappe circulaire attendait que vous vous évadiez.<p>

"Le sinistre !" dit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix chevrotante en jetant un œil dans la tasse à thé de George Weasley. "Le sinistre ! C'est un signe de mort ! Une personne que tu connais, George – quelqu'un que tu connais va mourir ! Et bientôt – oui, ce sera très bientôt, je pense – à moins bien sûr que ce ne soit plus tard -"

Fred et George songèrent que cela aurait été bien plus effrayant si elle n'avait pas dit la même chose à tous les autres élèves de leur cours de Divination. À ce stade, ils écoutaient à peine ; toutes leurs pensées étaient concentrés sur le désastre d'aujourd'hui...

La trappe du plancher s'ouvrit d'un grand coup et produisit un bruit qui fit piailler le professeur Trelawney et surpris tant George qu'il en jeta du thé sur ses robes. Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore émergeait du plancher comme une tornade , un oiseau de feu sur l'épaule.

"Fred !" dit impérieusement le vieux sorcier. Ses robes étaient du noir d'une nuit sans lune, ses yeux durs comme des diamants bleus. "George ! Avec moi, maintenant !"

Il y eut un hoquet collectif et lorsque Fred et George eurent commencé à descendre l'échelle à la suite du directeur, toute la classe spéculait déjà sur le rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans la tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Draco Malfoy.

La trappe venait à peine de se refermer au-dessus d'eux que tous les sons environnants diminuèrent, le vieux sorcier pivota, tendit une main et ordonna : "Donnez-moi la carte !"

"C-carte ?" dirent Fred et George, totalement abasourdis. Ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné que Dumbledore avait soupçonné. "Pourquoi, n-nous ne savons pas ce que vous..."

"Hermione Granger a des ennuis," dit le vieux sorcier.

"La Carte est dans notre dortoir," dirent immédiatement Fred et George. "Donnez-nous juste quelques minutes pour la prendre et nous..."

Les bras du sorcier les soulevèrent comme s'ils étaient d'immenses oreillers, il y eut un cri perçant, un flash de feu, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de troisième année.

Quelques instants plus tard, Fred et George tendaient la Carte au directeur en ne grimaçant que légèrement face au sacrilège qu'il y avait à donner leur précieux morceau du système de sécurité de Poudlard à la personne qui en était le véritable propriétaire alors que le vieux sorcier fronçait lui-même les sourcils devant l'apparence vierge du parchemin.

"Il faut dire," expliquèrent-ils, "_je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises..."_

"Je me refuse à mentir," dit le vieux sorcier. Il leva la Carte bien haut et mugit : "Entends-moi, Poudlard ! _Deligitor prodi !"_ Un instant plus tard le directeur était coiffé du Choixpeau, et ce dernier lui allait _effroyablement_ _bien_, comme si Dumbledore avait toujours attendu qu'un chapeau pointu rapiécé ne vienne compléter son existence.

(Fred et George mémorisèrent immédiatement la phrase juste au cas où elle fonctionnerait pour quelqu'un d'autre que le directeur et commencèrent à imaginer des farces qui feraient usage du Choixpeau).

Le vieux sorcier ne perdit pas un instant, ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête, le retourna – c'était difficile à voir à l'envers mais le Choixpeau avait l'air un peu contrit par le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir – puis il y plongea sa main et en tira une tige de cristal. De cet instrument il commença à tracer des motifs runiques sur la Carte tout en marmonnant d'étranges incantations qui ne ressemblaient pas tout à fait au Latin et faisaient échos dans les oreilles de Fred et George d'une façon particulièrement glaçante. Au beau milieu d'une rune, il leva les yeux et les regarda tous les deux d'un regard sévère. "Je vous la rendrai plus tard, fils des Weasleys. Retournez en cours."

"Oui, M. le directeur," dirent-ils, et il hésitèrent. "Ah... à propos de Hermione Granger, va-t-elle vraiment devoir servir Draco pour toujours comme sa..."

"_Partez_," dit le vieux sorcier.

Ils s'en furent.

Une fois seul dans la pièce, le vieux sorcier baissa les yeux vers la carte sur laquelle se trouvait maintenant un fin dessin au trait représentant les dortoirs Gryffondor dans lesquels il se trouvait, le nom manuscrit _Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_ seul à l'occuper.

Le vieux sorcier défroissa la carte, se pencha au-dessus d'elle et murmura : "Trouve Tom Jedusor."

* * *

><p>La salle d'interrogatoire du département de justice magique était généralement éclairé d'une petite lumière orange afin que l'Auror qui vous interrogeait se penche vers votre chaise de métal inconfortable en gardant la majeure partie de son visage de le noir, vous empêchant ainsi de voir son expression alors même qu'il voyait la vôtre.<p>

Dès que M. Quirrell était entré dans la pièce, la petite lumière orange s'était tamisée et avait commencé à vaciller comme une bougie sur le point d'être soufflée par le vent. La pièce était maintenant illuminée d'une lueur sans source identifiable et couleur de glace qui illuminait la peau pâle comme de l'albâtre du professeur Quirrell, mis à part ses yeux qui, sans que l'on sache comment, demeuraient dans les ténèbres.

L'Auror de garde avait subrepticement essayé de dissiper cet effet quatre fois de suite sans le moindre succès en dépit du fait que M. Quirrell avait poliment rendu sa baguette au début de sa détention pour interrogatoire et qu'il n'avait semblé prononcer aucune incantation ni exercer aucun autre pouvoir.

"Quirinus... Quirrell," dit d'une voix traînante l'homme qui était maintenant assis face au professeur de Défense qui avait courtoisement attendu. L'interrogateur avait des cheveux fauve tirés en arrière comme la crinière d'un lion et des yeux jaunâtres plantés dans le visage sévèrement ridé d'un homme sur la fin de sa dixième décennie. L'homme feuilletait pour le moment un grand dossier de parchemins qu'il avait sortit d'une mallette noire à l'apparence très solide après être entré dans la pièce et s'être assis sans sembler regarder le visage de l'homme qu'il devait interroger. Il ne s'était pas présenté.

Après avoir continué de feuilleter quelques parchemins supplémentaires en silence, l'Auror parla de nouveau. "Né le 26 septembre 1955, né de Quondia Quirrell suite à un rendez-vous galant reconnu avec lirinus Lumblung..." entonna l'Auror. "Réparti à Serdaigle... pas mauvaises BUSEs... ASPICs en charmes, métamorphose... une mention d'excellence en études moldues, impressionnant... anciennes runes, et, ah oui, Défense. Mention d'excellence là aussi. Devient ensuite un sacré touriste, visite toutes sortes d'endroits. Visas Portoloins pour la Transylvanie, l'Empire Interdit, la Ville de la Nuit Sans Fin... eh bien eh bien, le _Texas_." L'homme releva les yeux des documents, yeux plissés. "Que faisiez-vous _là-bas_, M. Quirrell ?"

"Du tourisme, surtout dans les zones moldues," répondit le professeur de Défense, à l'aise. "Comme vous l'avez dit, un sacré touriste."

L'homme écouta cela avec un froncement de sourcils, rabaissa les yeux puis les releva. "Je vois aussi que vous avez visité Fuyuki City en 1983."

Le professeur de Défense leva un sourcils, comme modérément perplexe. "Eh bien ?"

"Que faisiez-vous à Fuyuki City ?" la question avait été jetée comme une lame de rasoir.

Le professeur de Défense fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Rien de mémorable. J'ai visité les attractions touristiques principales, d'autres moins connues, et à part ça je me suis occupé de mes affaires."

"Vraiment ?" dit l'Auror d'une voix douce. "Je trouve cette réponse très intéressante."

"Comment cela ?" dit le professeur de Défense.

"Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de visa pour Fuyuki City dans la liste." L'homme referma le dossier d'un bruit sec. "Vous n'êtes pas Quirinus Quirrell. Alors qui _diable_ êtes-vous ?"

* * *

><p>Le maître des potions entra silencieusement dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle, la chambre des première année, un lieu festif où le bronze et le bleu se battaient pour être la couleur principale d'animaux en peluche, d'écharpes, de robes, de petits bijoux de pacotille et de posters de gens célèbres. Le lit de Hermione Granger était facile à identifier : c'était celui qui avait été attaqué par un monstrolivre.<p>

Personne ne semblait être dans les parages à cette heure et un certain nombre de sortilèges permit de s'en assurer.

Le maître des potions chercha sous l'oreiller de Hermione Granger, puis sous son lit, puis il commença à chercher dans son coffre, fouillant à travers des objets quotidiens et d'autres inavouables sans changer d'expression avant de finir par réussir à en extraire un lot de mots indiquant des lieux et des heures où trouver des brutes, tous signés d'un unique 'S' très travaillé.

Un bref jaillissement de feu plus tard, les papiers n'étaient plus et le maître des potions partit pour rendre état de l'échec de sa mission.

* * *

><p>Le professeur de Défense était calmement assis, ses mains toujours croisés sur ses genoux. "Si vous consultez le directeur, M. Dumbledore," dit le professeur de Défense, "vous découvrirez qu'il est parfaitement au courant de l'affaire et que j'ai accepté d'enseigner à ce cours de Défense à la condition explicite qu'aucune question ne soit posée quant à mon -"<p>

Vif comme l'éclair, l'interrogateur brandit sa baguette et cracha "_Polyfluis Reverso !"_ au moment même où le professeur de Défense éternuait, ce qui brisa mystérieusement le rayon argenté en une douche d'étincelles blanches.

"Excusez-moi," dit poliment le professeur de Défense.

Le sourire que lui envoya l'Auror ne comportait aucune joie. "Alors où est le véritable Quirinus Quirrell, hein ? Victime d'un Imperius quelque part au fond d'un coffre, où vous lui prenez un cheveu de temps à autre pour préparer illégalement votre Polynectar ?"

"Vous faites des suppositions hautement douteuses," dit le professeur de Défense d'une voix qui n'était plus dénuée de tranchant. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je n'ai pas entièrement volé son corps à l'aide d'une magie incroyablement Noire ?"

Ce qui fut suivi par un certain silence.

"Je suggère," dit l'Auror, "que vous preniez ceci au sérieux, M. Qui-Que-Vous-Soyez."

"Je suis navré," dit le professeur de Défense en s'inclinant dans sa chaise, "mais je vois pas de raison particulière de me rabaisser à cela en pareille occasion. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, me tuer ?"

"Je n'apprécie pas votre humour," dit l'Auror d'une voix douce.

"Que c'est dommage pour vous, Rufus Scrimgeour," dit le professeur de Défense, "vous avez ma plus profonde compassion." Il inclina la tête, semblant étudier l'interrogateur ; et depuis l'ombre même de la lumière de glace, ses yeux étincelèrent.

Padma regardait son assiette.

"Hermione ne ferait pas ça _sans raison _!" hurla Mandy Brocklehurst, quasiment en larmes, en fait elle _était_ en larmes, sa voix aurait été assez forte pour réduire la grande salle au silence si tous les autres élèves n'avaient pas aussi été en train de se crier dessus. "Je... je parie que Malfoy et essayé de... de lui _faire_ des choses..."

"Notre général ne ferait _jamais_ ça !" hurla Kevin Sifflebranche encore plus fort que Mandy.

"Bien sûr que si !" s'écria Anthony Goldstein. "Malfoy est le fils d'un _Mangemort _!"

* * *

><p>Padma regardait son assiette.<p>

Draco était le général de son armée.

Hermione était la fondatrice de la SPEHS.

Draco lui avait fait confiance, l'avait nommée commandante en second.

Hermione était Serdaigle, comme elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux ses amis, peut-être les deux meilleurs amis qu'elle ait.

Padma regardait son assiette. Elle était heureuse que le Choixpeau ne lui ait pas offert Poufsouffle. S'il avait été répartie à Poufsouffle, essayer de choisir où allait sa loyauté divisée aurait été probablement beaucoup plus douloureux...

Elle cligna les yeux et se rendit compte que sa vision s'était de nouveau brouillée, alors elle leva une main tremblante et essuya encore ses yeux.

Morag MacDougal grogna si fort que ce fut audible au milieu du pandémonium de ce déjeuner et dit d'une voix forte : "Je parie que Granger a _triché_ lors de sa bataille d'hier, je parie que c'est pour ça que Malfoy l'a défiée..."

"FERMEZ-LA tous !" rugit Harry Potter en frappant des poings sur la table avec tellement de force que les assiettes alentours s'entrechoquèrent.

À n'importe quel autre moment, cela lui aurait valu une réprimande des professeurs, mais cette fois, cela n'attira le regards que de quelques élèves proches de lui.

"Je voulais déjeuner," dit Harry Potter, "et retourner à mon enquête, donc je ne comptais pas parler. Mais vous vous comportez tous comme des _idiots _et quand la vérité éclatera vous regretterez ce que vous avez dit au sujet de gens innocents. Draco n'a rien fait, Hermione n'a rien fait, ils ont tous les deux été victimes d'une sortilège de faux souvenirs !" La voix de Harry Potter s'était élevée sur ces derniers mots. "_Comment est-ce que ça peut ne pas CREVER LES YEUX ?"_

"Tu penses qu'on va croire _ÇA _?" lui répondit Kevin Sifflebranche du tac au tac en hurlant. "C'est ce que tout le monde dit ! 'Je ne l'ai pas fait, c'était juste un sortilège de faux souvenirs !' Tu crois qu'on est _stupides _?"

Et Morag hocha la tête d'approbation et prit un air condescendant.

L'apparence que prit le visage de Harry fit tressaillir Padma.

"Je vois," dit Harry Potter, et il parla sans crier, si bien que Padma dut faire un effort pour l'entendre. "Le professeur Quirrell n'est pas là pour m'expliquer à quel point les gens sont bêtes, mais je parie que cette fois-ci je peux y arriver tout seul. Des gens font quelque chose de stupide, se font attraper, et on leur donne du Veritaserum. Pas des grands criminels audacieux, parce que _eux_ ne se feraient pas attraper, _eux_ auraient appris l'Occlumancie. Non, des criminels triste, pathétiques et incompétents se font attraper et confessent sous Veritaserum, et ils veulent éviter Azkaban à tout prix alors ils disent qu'on leur a lancé un sortilège de faux souvenirs. C'est ça, hein ? Alors votre cerveau, par pure association pavlovienne, relie l'idée du sortilège de faux souvenirs à celle de criminels pathétiques aux excuses invraisemblables. Vous n'avez pas à prendre en compte les détails, votre cerveau _complète _juste le _motif_ de l'hypothèse, le range dans le bac des choses auxquelles vous ne croyez pas, et le travail est fait. Exactement comme mon père pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas croire aux hypothèses magiques parce qu'il avait entendu tellement de gens stupides parler de magie. Croire à une hypothèse qui suppose des sortilèges de faux souvenirs est un signe _d'infériorité_."

"Qu'est ce que tu _baragouines_, Potter ?" dit Morag en regardant le Survivant avec mépris.

"Tu crois qu'on va croire tout ce que _tu_ dis ?" hurla une Serdaigle à l'air légèrement plus âgée que Padma ne reconnut pas. "Alors que _tu _a tiré Granger vers les ténèbres ?"

"Et je ne vais même pas me plaindre," dit Harry d'une voix étrangement calme, "en disant que les sorciers ne sont pas logiques et croient aux choses les plus folles. Parce que j'ai déjà dit ça au professeur Quirrell et il m'a juste lancé ce _regard_ et il a dit que si je n'avais pas été aveuglé par mon éducation je pourrais trouvais des centaines de choses encore plus ridicules que beaucoup de Moldus croient. Tout ce que vous faites est très humain, très normal et ne fait pas de vous des gens _exceptionnellement_ mauvais, alors je ne vais me plaindre." Le Survivant se leva de son banc. "Je vous verrai tous plus tard."

Et Harry Potter s'éloigna d'eux, les quitta tous autant qu'ils étaient.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il a _raison_, quand même ?" dit Su Li, assise à côté d'elle, d'un ton qui rendait clair ce _qu'elle_ pensait.

"Je..." dit Padma. Ses mots semblaient être coincés dans sa gorge, ses pensées bloquées dans sa tête. "Enfin... je... je..."

* * *

><p>En réfléchissant assez fort, vous pouvez accomplir l'impossible.<p>

(Cela avait toujours été une profession de foi chez Harry. Il y avait eu un temps où il avait accepté les lois de la physique comme limite ultime, et maintenant il soupçonnait qu'il n'y ait pas de limites du tout).

Si vous pensez assez _vite_ vous pouvez parfois accomplir l'impossible _rapidement_...

...parfois.

Seulement parfois.

Pas toujours.

Pas de façon _fiable_.

Le survivant regardait autour de lui dans la salle des trophées, entouré par des récompenses, des plats, des boucliers, des statues et des médailles gardés derrière des milliers, peut-être des dizaines de milliers de présentoirs en cristal. Pendant tous les siècles d'existence de Poudlard, cette pièce avait accumulé des détails. Une semaine, un mois, peut-être même une année n'aurait pas suffit à sélectionner l'option 'examiner' de tous les objets de la pièce. Une fois que le professeur Flitwick était parti, Harry avait demandé au professeur Vector s'il existait un moyen de détecter les dommages causés aux alentours des boîtes en cristal ou de vérifier l'existence de résidus qu'un véritable duel aurait dû laisser derrière lui. Harry avait couru à travers la bibliothèque de Poudlard à la recherche de sortilèges permettant de faire la différence entre des vieilles empreintes et des empreintes fraîches ou de détecter des restes d'expirations dans une pièce. Toutes ces tentatives de jouer au détective avaient échoué.

Il n'y avait aucun indice, aucun qu'il soit assez intelligent pour trouver.

Le professeur Rogue avait dit que le Portoloin menait dans une maison vide de Londres et qu'il ne semblait y avoir ni personne ni rien d'intéressant.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait trouvé aucun mot dans le dortoir de Hermione.

Le directeur avait suggéré que l'esprit de Voldemort se cachait probablement dans la Chambre des Secrets, là où le système de sécurité de Poudlard ne pouvait pas le trouver. Harry s'était faufilé dans les donjons Serpentard sous la Cape d'Invisibilité et avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à chercher tous les lieux évidents mais il n'avait rien trouvé de reptilien qui réponde quand il lui parlait. Il semblait que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets n'était pas censée être trouvée en une seule journée.

Harry avait parlé à tous les amis de Hermione qui acceptaient encore de lui parler et aucun d'eux ne se souvenait avoir entendu Hermione dire quoi que ce soit de précis quant à la raison pour laquelle elle croyait que Draco complotait contre elle.

Le professeur Quirrell n'était pas revenu du ministère à l'heure du dîner. Les élèves plus âgés semblaient penser que le professeur de Défense de cette année finirait probablement par être tenu responsable de cet incident et qu'il serait renvoyé pour avoir enseigné aux élèves de Poudlard à être trop violents. Ils avaient parlé du professeur de Défense comme s'il était déjà parti.

Harry avait utilisé les six heures de sont Retourneur de Temps, il n'y avait toujours pas d'indices et il lui fallait maintenant aller se coucher s'il voulait être en état de marche le lendemain, pour le procès de Hermione.

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Détruit-Un-Détraqueur se tenait au milieu de la salle des trophées de Poudlard, sa baguette tombée au sol.

Il pleurait.

Parfois, on appelle son cerveau et il ne répond pas.

Le procès de Hermione commença le lendemain à l'heure prévue.


	80. CT, Le halo d'infamie, pt 2

NdT : PJ signifie Personnage Joueur.

* * *

><p>La Chambre Très Ancienne du Magenmagot est froide, sombre et dotée de demi-cercles concentriques de pierres qui s'élèvent du point le plus bas de son centre ainsi que de simples bancs de bois disposés sur ces demi-cercles surélevés. Il n'y a aucune source de lumière mais le lieu est bien éclairé, sans raison ni cause apparente : le fait est, tout simplement, que la salle est bien éclairée. Les murs comme le sol sont de pierre, d'une pierre noire, élégant et mystérieux accord de roches des plus plaisantes à observer, d'une texture fine qui semble ondoyer et couler sous sa surface. C'est la Chambre Très Ancienne, le plus ancien lieu magique à avoir survécu jusqu'à ce jour car tous les autres lieu ont été détruit lors d'une guerre ou d'une autre. C'est la Chambre du Magenmagot, et si elle est la plus ancienne, c'est que les guerres ont pris fin avec sa construction.<p>

C'est la Chambre du Magenmagot ; des lieux plus anciens existent, mais ils sont cachés. Des légendes soutiennent que les murs de pierre noire furent conjurés, créés, propulsés vers l'existence par la volonté de Merlin lorsqu'il rassembla les plus puissants sorciers encore de ce monde et les émerveilla tant qu'ils l'acceptèrent comme leur chef. Et lorsque (continue la légende) les Voyants persistèrent à prédire que la sacrifice n'était pas suffisant, que trop peu avait été accompli pour empêcher la fin du monde et de sa magie, alors (continue l'histoire) Merlin sacrifia sa vie, sa magie et son temps pour faire appliquer l'Interdit de Merlin. Ce ne fut pas un acte sans prix, car un lieu tel que celui-ci ne pourrait plus jamais être dressé à nouveau par aucun pouvoir connu du genre sorcier. Pas plus que détruit, car c'est sans dommages et peut-être même sans chauffer que ces murs traversaient le cœur d'une explosion nucléaire. Il est fort dommage que plus personne ne sache les construire.

Sur le plus haut des demi-cercles surélevés du Magenmagot, à l'étage pierre noire le plus élevé, se trouve un podium. Et sur ce podium se tient un vieil homme au visage ridé de souci et à la barbe d'argent qui tombe en-dessous de sa ceinture : c'est Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Sa main droite porte une baguette de pouvoir et sur son épaule perche un oiseau de feu. Sa main gauche tient un bâton court, fin et sans atours, forgé de la même pierre noire que les murs, et il s'agit du Trait ininterrompu de Merlin, l'outil du président sorcier du Magenmagot. Karen Dutton transmit le Trait à Albus Dumbledore au dernier jour de sa vie, quelques heures à peine après le retour de ce dernier de sa victoire contre Grindelwald, un phénix flamboyant à ses côtés. Elle reçut elle-même le Trait du perfectionniste Nicodemus Capernaum : chaque sorcier le passa ainsi au successeur de son choix et la chaîne peut être remontée ainsi jusqu'au jour où Merlin offrit sa vie. Cela (si vous vous posiez la question) explique comment le pays d'Angleterre magique a pu élire Cornelius Fudge comme premier ministre et pourtant se retrouver avec Albus Dumbledore en président sorcier. Pas par loi (car une loi écrite peut être réécrite) mais par la plus ancienne des traditions, le Magenmagot ne choisit pas qui présidera à ses folies. Depuis le jour du sacrifice de Merlin, le plus important devoir de tout président sorcier a été d'exercer la plus grande précaution dans son choix d'un individu à la fois bon et capable de discerner un bon successeur. On se serait attendu à ce que cette chaîne de lumière se soit ratée au moins une fois, quelque part entre les siècles ; qu'elle se serait fourvoyée au moins une fois et ne serait jamais revenue. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Le Trait de Merlin continue, ininterrompu.

(C'est du moins ce que disent ceux du camp de Dumbledore. Lord Malfoy vous dirait autre chose. Et en Asie ils racontent des histoires entièrement différentes qui ne contrediraient pas nécessairement celle d'Angleterre)

Sur la plus basse des plate-formes de l'Ancienne Chambre se trouve une chaise à haut dossier dépourvue de rembourrages, faite d'un métal noir plutôt que d'une pierre noire et que Merlin ne plaça jamais ici.

Le bâtiment ministériel qui a poussé autour de cet endroit est fait de bois et recouvert d'or, puissamment éclairé de feux et plein d'une bêtise affairée. Ce lieu est différent. C'est le cœur de pierre d'Angleterre magique, et il n'est ni recouvert d'or, ni fait de bois ni puissamment éclairé de flammes.

Des sorciers et sorcières aux robes couleurs de prune chacune bordée d'un M d'argent emplissent la pièce avec solennité. Ils se tiennent avec un sérieux qui montre à quel point ils se savent être extrêmement, extrêmement importants. Après tout, ils se réunissent dans l'Ancienne Chambre. Ce sont les Lords et les Dames du Magenmagot et ils se considèrent comme les meilleurs du meilleur des pays magiques. Des inférieurs sont tombés à genoux en supplique face à eux, ils sont puissants, ils sont riches et ils sont nobles ; ne sont-ils pas grands ?

Albus Dumbledore connaît le prénom de tous les occupants de cette pièce. Il a enseigné à nombre d'entre eux, quoique trop peu aient appris. Certains sont ses alliés, d'autres ses ennemis, et il fait la cour aux autres sur la prudente danse de leur neutralité. Il voit chacun d'entre eux comme une personne.

Si vous lui demandiez son opinion de ces Lords et de ces Dames, l'actuel professeur de Défense de Poudlard dirait que, bien que nombreux à être ambitions, ils sont peu à avoir la moindre ambition. Il noterait que le Magenmagot est exactement l'endroit où une personne de ce genre atterrit, que c'est exactement le genre d'opportunité dont on se saisit lorsque l'on a rien de mieux à faire. De tels individus sont rarement intéressants mais sont souvent utiles ; ce sont des pièces à manipuler, des points à marquer par les véritables joueurs de la partie.

Non pas sur l'un des demi-cercles surélevés mais mis à l'écart sur un arc monté pour les spectateurs, placé à côté d'une sorcière au chapeau pointu dont le visage est ridé d'appréhension, se trouve un garçon assis, habillé des robes noires les plus formelles de sa garde-robe. Ses yeux sont faits d'une glace verte et absente ; il voit à peine les Lords et les Dames affairés qui entrent. Ils ne sont pour lui qu'une collection de robes murmurantes couleur prune faites pour décorer les bancs de bois, un arrière-plan visuel à la scène de la Très Ancienne Chambre. Si un ennemi se trouve ici, s'il y a quelque chose à manipuler, c'est simplement "le Magenmagot". Les riches élites d'Angleterre Magique ont une force collective mais pas de volonté individuelle ; leurs buts sont trop étranges et triviaux pour qu'ils puissent avoir un rôle personnel dans cet histoire. Actuellement, à cet instant, le garçon n'apprécie pas plus qu'il n'a de l'aversion pour les robes couleur prune, car son cerveau ne leur assigne pas assez de libre-arbitre pour qu'ils puissent être les sujets d'un jugement moral. Il est un PJ, et ils sont le papier peint.

Ce point de vue est sur le point de changer.

* * *

><p>Harry parcourut sans la voir la chambre du Magenmagot ; le lieu semblait assez ancien et historique et Hermione aurait sans doute pu lui octroyer une leçon sur cet endroit pendant des heures. Les robes couleur prune avaient cessé d'entrer et la montre de poche de Harry qui avançait au rythme de trois minutes par demi-heure indiquait que le procès était sur le point de débuter.<p>

Le professeur McGonagall était assise à côté de lui et ses yeux ne le quittaient jamais pendant plus de vingt secondes consécutives.

Harry avait lu la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ce matin-là. Le gros titre avait été : "NÉE-MOLDUE FOLLE TENTE DE METTRE FIN À ANCIENNE LIGNÉE" et le reste du journal avait été du même acabit. Lorsque Harry avait eu neuf ans, l'IRA avait fait sauter une caserne anglaise et il avait vu à la télévision les politiciens concourir à celui qui serait le plus vocal dans l'expression de son outrage. Et l'idée lui était venue – même en ce temps où il n'avait que peu de connaissances en psychologie – qu'on aurait dit que _tout le monde _se battait pour savoir qui pouvait être le plus en colère et que _personne _n'aurait pu se permettre de suggérer que quiconque était _trop_ en colère, même pour répondre à la proposition de rayer l'Irlande de la carte à coups de bombes nucléaires. Il avait été frappé, même alors, par le vide profond de l'indignation politicienne – même s'il n'avait pas eu à cet âge les mots pour le décrire – par le sentiment qu'ils essayaient de marquer facilement des points en visant sans risque la même cible que tous les autres.

Harry avait toujours ressenti le caractère creux de l'indignation politicienne, mais il était étrange de constater à quel point cela devenait bien plus évident en lisant une douzaine d'articles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ matraquer Hermione Granger.

L'article principal, écrit par quelque nom que Harry ne reconnut pas, avait exigé que l'âge minimum pour pouvoir être envoyé à Azkaban soit diminué uniquement pour que la Sang-de-Bourbe tordue qui avait entaché l'honneur de l'Écosse par son attaque sauvage et injustifiée sur le dernier héritier d'une Très Ancienne maison au cœur du refuge sacré de Poudlard puisse être envoyé aux Détraqueurs, seule punition à la hauteur de la sévérité de son crime innommable. Cela seul suffirait à décourager toute autre brute inhumaine et étrangère qui aurait elle aussi la malsaine folie de croire qu'elle pourrait évader à la majesté de l'inévitable et impitoyable châtiment du Magenmagot à l'encontre de tous ceux qui menacent l'honorable nobilité de etc. etc...

L'article suivant avait dit la même chose en des mots moins éloquents.

Plus tôt, Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit :

"_Je n'essaierai pas de te tenir à l'écart de ce procès." La voix du vieux sorcier avait été douce et inflexible. "Je peux tout à fait prévoir comment cela se déroulerait. Mais je voudrais qu'en retour, tu me traite avec pareille courtoisie. La politique du Magenmagot est délicate et tu ignores tout d'elle. Ose quelque folie et il en coûtera à Hermione Granger ; et tu te souviendra de cette folie pour le restant de tes jours, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres."_

"_Je comprends," dit Harry. "Je sais. Juste – si vous comptez faire sortir un lapin de votre chapeau et sauver la mise au dernier moment alors que tout semble perdu, s'il vous plaît, dites-le moi maintenant au lieu de me laisser m'inquiéter..."_

"_Je ne te ferais pas ça," dit le vieux sorcier comme imprégné d'une terrible lassitude alors qu'il se retournerait pour partir. "Encore moins à Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas de lapins dans mon chapeau, Harry. Nous pouvons seulement voir ce que Lucius Malfoy désire."_

Il y un petit coup sec, un unique son bref qui parvint pourtant à faire taire toute la chambre et à faire vivement pivoter la tête de Harry vers le haut. Loin au-dessus, Dumbledore venait de frapper son podium du bâton sombre qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

"La quatre-vingt dixième session du deux cent huitième Magenmagot se réunit à la demande de Lord Lucius Malfoy," dit le sorcier d'une voix sans timbre.

Loin du podium mais au milieu des cercles les plus élevés, un grand homme se dressa immédiatement, une longue crinière blanche répandue sur les épaules de ses robes couleur prune. "Je présente un témoin pour interrogatoire sous Veritaserum," dit Lucius Malfoy d'un ton froid et clair qui traversa la pièce, élégamment contrôlé, seulement doté d'une légère nuance de furie indignée. "Qu'on amène Hermione, la première Granger."

"Je vous demande à tous de vous rappeler qu'elle est en première année à Poudlard," dit Dumbledore. "Je ne tolérerai aucun abus à l'encontre de ce témoin..."

Quelqu'un parmi les bancs eut un "Pouah !" très audible, il y eut une vague de reniflements dégoûtés et même une ou deux huées .

Harry regarda les robes prunes en plissant les yeux.

Et avec la colère montante vint autre chose, comme un sentiment d'inquiétude grimpant, l'idée que quelque chose était atrocement faussé, comme si la réalité elle-même avait été chamboulée. Harry le savait sans savoir comment, il ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait ni pourquoi son esprit pensait que ça empirait...

"_De l'ordre !"_ mugit Dumbledore. Il donna un coup sec du bâton de pierre deux fois contre le podium et produisit deux autres petits clics qui l'emportèrent sur tous les autres bruits. "J'exige de l'ordre ici !"

La porte par laquelle on amenait le témoin était située exactement sous les pieds de Harry, si bien que ce n'est pas avant que tout le groupe n'ait émergé dans la salle de pierre qu'il put voir...

...un trio d'Aurors...

…le dos de Hermione qu'on amenait, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage...

...suivit d'un moineau d'argent étincelant et d'un écureuil lunaire bondissant...

…et la source de l'horrible inconvenance, à moitié masquée par une cape en lambeaux.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds avant même de pouvoir penser et ce n'est que la poigne frénétique du professeur McGonagall sur son poignet qui l'empêcha d'atteindre sa baguette ; et le professeur de Métamorphose chuchota avec désespoir : "_Harry, tout va bien, il y a un Patronus..."_

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir. Pour que la part de lui-même qui comprenait que Hermione n'avait pas été directement exposée à un Détraqueur parvienne à convaincre le reste de sa personne de se comporter de façon plus ou moins saine d'esprit...

_Mais les Patronus animaux ne sont pas parfaits_, dit une autre voix dans son esprit. _Sans quoi Dumbledore ne verrait pas la forme d'un homme nu douloureux à observer. On le sent s'approcher, Patronus animal ou pas..._

Lentement, Harry se rassit à mesure que le professeur McGonagall tirait son poignet vers le bas.

Mais il avait alors déjà déclaré la guerre contre l'Angleterre magique et l'idée que d'autres le nomment Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non ne lui semblait plus avoir d'importance.

Le visage de Hermione lui apparut lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la chaise. Elle n'était pas droite et rebelle comme elle l'avait été face à Rogue, elle ne pleurait pas comme lorsque les Aurors l'avaient arrêtée. Elle était juste assise là, un air d'horreur vacante dans le regard, alors que de noires chaînes de métal serpentaient de sous la chaise et liaient ses bras et ses jambes.

Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Sans même y penser, il tentait de fuir en lui-même, de fuir jusqu'à son côté obscur, de tirer la rage froide par-dessus lui comme un bouclier. Il mit bien longtemps à y parvenir, car il n'avait pas essayé d'atteindre pleinement son côté obscur depuis Azkaban. Et lorsque son sang fut redevenu à peu près froid, il releva les yeux, revit Hermione dans la chaise et découvrit que son côté obscur ignorait tout de la façon de gérer ce genre de douleur. Elle transperça la froideur comme un couteau et la douleur ne fut pas le moins du monde atténuée.

"Eh bien, ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter !" lui parvint une voix de femme claire et haute perchée, mielleuse et complaisante jusqu'à l'écœurement.

Harry détourna lentement son visage de la chaise et vit une femme souriante tellement maquillée que sa peau semblait presque rose, assise à côté d'un homme que Harry reconnut être le ministre Cornelius Fudge grâce à des photographies qu'il avait vues.

"Aviez-vous quelque chose à dire, M. Potter ?" s'enquit la femme d'un ton si joyeux qu'on aurait cru ne pas être à un procès.

D'autres personnes le regardaient à présent.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler car il aurait été stupide de prononcer chacun des mots présents dans son esprit. Il ne trouvait rien à dire que Neville aurait lui aussi pu dire. Dumbledore avait prévenu Harry que si qui que ce soit _d'autre_ demandait au Survivant de parler, il devait _faire semblant d'avoir son âge..._

"Le directeur a dit que je ne devrais pas parler," répondit le garçon sans entièrement parvenir à garder sa voix dénuée de tranchant.

"Oh, mais tu as _notre_ permission de parler," dit la femme d'un ton radieux. "Je suis certaine que le Magenmagot est toujours heureux d'entendre ce que le Survivant a à dire !" À côté d'elle, le ministre Cornelius Fudge hochait la tête.

Le visage de la femme était boursouflé et gras, visiblement pâle sous le maquillage. Presque inévitablement, un certain mot vint à l'esprit de Harry, et ce mot était _crapaud_. Ce qui, dit la partie logique de Harry, ne devrait être en rien corrélé à la moralité. Ce n'était que dans les films de Disney que les gens laids avaient plus de chances d'être méchant et inversement ; et ces films étaient probablement scénarisés par des auteurs qui n'avaient jamais été laids. Il lui donnerait une chance, tous ceux présents dans cette pièce méritaient une chance...

"Parce que je nous ai débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" dit le garçon, et il pointa un doigt vers le Détraqueur qui flottait derrière la chaise de Hermione. "Il y a quelque chose d'encore plus sombre dans cette pièce."

La femme plissa les yeux et son visage devint un peu plus sévère. "Je comprends qu'ils puissent effrayer un jeune garçon comme vous, M. Potter, mais les Détraqueur sont obéissent tout à fait au ministère de la Magie. Et ils sont bien sûr nécessaires à la garde..."

"D'une fille de douze ans ?" cria le garçon. "Ce sont les créatures les plus sombres du monde, j'ai pu la sentir approcher même à travers le Patronus – le _mal_ qui s'approchait – c'est atrocement maléfique et ça... ça mangerait tout le monde dans cette pièce si ça pouvait ! On ne devrait pas la laisser s'approcher d'un enfant, jamais ! Ni de moi ni d'elle ni de personne ! Vous devriez voter pour le faire partir !"

"Nous ne voterons _certainement_ pas à ce sujet..." cracha la femme-crapaud.

"Cela suffit, Mme Ombrage, M. Potter," dit Dumbledore d'une voix sévère, loin au-dessus d'eux. Puis après une courte pause, le sorcier continua : "Même si bien sûr le garçon a parfaitement raison."

Certains des membres du Magenmagot semblaient abasourdis par l'admonestation du garçon et quelques autres hochaient violemment la tête en réponse aux paroles du vieux sorcier. Mais ils étaient trop peu. Harry pouvait le voir. Ils étaient trop peu.

Le Veritaserum fut alors amené et Hermione sembla pendant un bref instant _être_ sur le point de sangloter en regardant Harry – non, le professeur McGonagall – et le professeur McGonagall articulait silencieusement des mots que Harry ne pouvait comprendre de là où il se trouvait. Puis Hermione avala trois gouttes de Veritaserum et son visage devint flasque.

"Gawain Robards," dit la douce voix de Lucius Malfoy. "Votre probité est connue de tous ici. Si vous pouviez me faire l'honneur ?"

L'un des trois Aurors s'avança.

Après les premières questions, Harry détourna le regard et observa l'un des murs latéraux les doigts dans ses oreilles tandis que le cerveau de Hermione rejouait le contenu du sortilège de faux souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'angoisse émoussée par la drogue présente dans la voix de Hermione, son côté obscur ne pouvait pas le supporter non plus et il avait déjà entendu un résumé de son récit.

Le cerveau de Harry repartit dans un flash jusqu'à un autre jour d'horreur, et même si Harry avait été à la limite de rejeter la continuité de l'existence de Lord Voldemort comme étant l'idée sénile d'un vieux sorcier, il semblait soudain horriblement et particulièrement plausible que l'entité à avoir Oublietté Hermione soit le même esprit ayant – _fait usage_ – de Bellatrix Black. Ces deux événements avaient une signature commune. De choisir que cela ait lieu, de _prévoir_ que cela ait lieu – cela demandait d'être plus que malfaisant, cela demandait d'être _vide_.

Harry leva les yeux un moment et vit alors que les robes couleur prune regardaient, qu'elles ne faisaient que regarder.

Quelques temps plus tard, après que toutes les étoiles du ciel nocturne soient devenues froides et sombres, que la dernière lueur de l'univers se soit effondrée en cendres et soit devenue noire, l'interrogatoire de Hermione prit fin.

"S'il plaît à mes Lords," dit la voix de Lord Malfoy, "je souhaiterais voir lu à voix haute le témoignage de mon fils Draco obtenu sous deux gouttes de Veritaserum."

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à me chercher dans la dernière bataille, je ne complotais rien contre Granger. Après ce jour là je me suis senti vraiment insulté, je l'avais aidée à chaque fois..._

Le son qui sortit de la gorge de Hermione donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de se faire écraser par une pierre si immense qu'elle ne pouvait plus ni pleurer ni respirer mais seulement avoir un petit hoquet triste.

"Excusez-moi," dit une sorcière depuis le côté de la pièce qui semblait appartenir au camp Malfoy. "Mais, Lord Malfoy, pourquoi votre fils _aiderait_-il une Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

"Mon fils," dit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix grave, "semble avoir prêté l'oreille à certaines idées erronées. Il est jeune – et il a appris, à présent, et tout le pays l'a appris, ce que de telles folies apportent en retour."

Quelques marches plus bas, dans les bancs des visiteurs, un homme coiffé d'une casquette de journaliste et d'un badge de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ écrivait avidement avec une longue plume.

Les quelques personnes qui avaient hoché la tête plus tôt en écoutant Dumbledore semblaient maintenant assez malades. Une sorcière en robes couleur prune se leva d'un geste délibéré, quitta le côté qui avait semblé appartenir au camp de Dumbledore et alla jusqu'au camp Malfoy.

L'Auror continua de lire d'une voix monotone.

_Lancer tous ces sortilèges d'Emprisonnement m'avait tellement fatigué que j'étais affaibli quand j'ai lancé le dernier. Je pensais être plus fort que Granger mais je n'en étais pas certain, donc je l'ai testé empiriquement en la provoquant en duel, c'est pour ça que j-j-je l'ai fait et aussi parce que si je gagnais je comptais la battre à nouveau le lendemain pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Saleté de Veritaserum. Mais _elle_ ne savait pas ça quand elle a essayé de me _tuer _! Et ce qu'elle avait fait m'avait vraiment insulté, je l'avais vraiment aidée avant et je n'avais rien comploté contre elle mais _elle_ s'en est prise à _moi_ devant tout le monde !"_

Lorsque le témoignage eut prit fin, les délibérations du Magenmagot commencèrent.

Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Il semblait que de nombreux membres du Magenmagot étaient très attachés à l'idée que le meurtre, c'était mal.

Les robes couleur prune du côté Dumbledore de la pièce étaient silencieuses, les soi-disant forces du bien conservant leur capital politique pour des batailles plus gagnables. Et Harry pouvait entendre le professeur Quirrell comme s'il s'était tenu à côté de lui, sa voix sèche parler dans son esprit, lui expliquer qu'ouvrir la bouche maintenant aurait été loin d'avantager ces politiciens.

Mais il y avait un sorcier dans la pièce dont le statut était assez élevé pour pouvoir, semblait-il, dépasser cette notion sans perdre la face ; un sorcier dont le statut était assez élevé pour qu'il puisse prononcer quelques saines paroles et s'en sortir indemne. Lui seul parla pour défendre Hermione, l'homme avec un phénix brillant sur l'épaule.

Seul Albus Dumbledore parla.

Le président sorcier ne mit pas en avant la possibilité que Hermione Granger soit entièrement innocente. Le directeur avait expliqué à Harry qu'on n'y croirait pas et que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Mais Albus Dumbledore dit, un doux rappel après l'autre, que le coupable était une fille en première année à Poudlard ; que nombre de gens avaient commis des idioties pendant leur jeunesse ; qu'une fille en première année à Poudlard était tout simplement trop jeune pour comprendre les conséquences de ses actes. Lui-même (dit doucement le président sorcier) avait fait quelques tentatives idiotes pendant son enfance, alors qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle.

Albus Dumbledore dit que Hermione Granger avait été aimée de tous les professeur de Poudlard, qu'elle avait aidé quatre Poufsouffle pour leurs devoirs de charmes et qu'elle avait gagné cent trois points pour Serdaigle pendant l'année scolaire.

Albus Dumbledore dit que personne n'ayant connu Hermione Granger ne manquerait d'être choqué par ces événements. Qu'ils avaient tous autant qu'il étaient entendu l'horreur dans sa voix à mesure qu'elle avait témoigné. Et que si quelque folie inhabituelle l'avait temporairement possédée alors – sa voix s'éleva et devint un ordre sévère – elle ne méritait rien d'autre d'eux que de la sympathie et l'attention d'un Guérisseur.

Et enfin, par-dessus des cris de protestation, Albus Dumbledore rappela au Magenmagot que le chef d'accusation était une _tentative de meurtre _et non un meurtre. Il dit, par-dessus un orage d'objections naissantes, que personne n'avait souffert de dommages durables. Et il le supplia de ne pas commettre pire que tout ce que qui avait été fait jusqu'à présent...

"_Assez !"_ mugit Lucius Malfoy, et un vote à main levée mit fin aux délibérations. L'homme à la crinière blanche se tenait, grand et terrible, sa canne d'argent tenue en l'air comme un marteau sur le point de s'abattre. "Pour ce que cette femme folle a tenté de faire à mon fils – pour la dette de sang qu'elle s'est attirée en essayant de mettre fin à la lignée d'une maison noble et Très Ancienne – je dis qu'elle devra..."

"Azkaban !" rugit un homme au visage balafré assis à la droite de Lord Malfoy. "Envoyez la Sang-de-Bourbe folle à Azkaban !"

"Azkaban !" s'écria une autre robe couleur prune, puis une autre, puis une autre...

Un clic du bâton de Dumbledore fit taire la pièce. "Ceci est déplacé," dit le vieux sorcier avec sévérité. "Et votre proposition est barbare, indigne de cette assemblée. Il y a certaines choses que nous ne faisons pas. Lord Malfoy ?"

Lucius Malfoy avait écouté d'un visage impassible. "Eh bien," dit Lord Malfoy après quelques instants. Un éclat froid luit dans ses yeux. "Je n'avais pas prévu de demander cela. Mais si telle est la volonté du Magenmagot... Alors qu'elle paie ce que toute autre paierait à sa place. Que ce soit Azkaban."

Une grande acclamation de rage s'éleva...

"Êtes-vous tous _fous _?" s'écria Albus Dumbledore. "Elle est trop jeune ! Son esprit ne pourrait le supporter ! En trois siècles, jamais une telle chose n'a été faite en Angleterre !"

"Que les autres pays penseront-ils de nous ?" dit la voix sèche d'une femme que Harry reconnut être la grand-mère de Neville.

"Garderez-_vous_ Azkaban une fois qu'elle y sera, Lord Malfoy ?" dit une vieille sorcière sévère que Harry ne connaissait pas. "Car je crains que mes Aurors ne déclinent de la garder si de jeunes enfants y sont tenus prisonniers."

"Ces délibérations ont pris fin," dit froidement Lucius Malfoy. "Mais si vous êtes incapables de trouver des Aurors capables d'obéir au vote du Magenmagot, Mme Bones, vous pouvez renoncer à votre poste ; nous pouvons facilement en trouver un autre pour servir à votre place. La volonté de cette chambre est claire. Pour la monstruosité de ses crimes, la fille sera jugée comme une adulte et punie en conséquence : dix ans à Azkaban, la sentence pour une tentative de meurtre."

Lorsque le vieux sorcier parla de nouveau, sa voix était plus basse. "N'y a-t-il pas d'alternative à cela, Lucius ? Nous pouvons nous retirer dans mes appartements pour en discuter, si besoin."

Le grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs se détourna alors pour regarder le vieux sorcier qui se tenait sur son podium, et ils s'observèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment.

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy parla de nouveau, sa voix semblait prise du plus léger des tremblements, comme si son sévère contrôle sur celle-ci commençait à flancher. "Le sang demande un prix, le sang de ma famille. Je ne vendrai la dette de sang due à mon fils à aucun prix. Vous ne pouvez comprendre cela, vous qui n'avez ni amour ni enfant. Cependant plus d'une dette est due à la maison Malfoy et je pense que mon fils, s'il se tenait parmi nous, préférerait voir payé le sang de sa mère plutôt que le sien. Confessez votre crime au Magenmagot comme vous me l'avez confessé et alors je..."

"N'y pensez même pas, Albus," dit la vieille sorcière sévère qui avait parlé plus tôt.

Le vieux sorcier se tenait sur le podium.

Le vieux sorcier se tenait sur le podium et son visage se tordait, se détordait...

"Arrêtez," dit la vieille sorcière. "Vous connaissez la réponse à donner, Albus. Vous tourmenter n'y changera rien."

Le vieux sorcier parla.

"Non," dit Albus Dumbledore.

"Et vous, Malfoy," continua la vielle sorcière sévère, "j'imagine que tout ce que vous désiriez pendant ce temps était de ruiner..."

"Loin de là," dit Lucius Malfoy, et ses lèvres se tordirent alors en un sourire amer. "Non, je n'ai ici d'autre dessein que la vengeance de mon fils. Je souhaitais seulement montrer au Magenmagot la vérité derrière le prétendu héroïsme de ce vieil homme et son éloge de cette fille – qu'il ne songerait jamais à se sacrifier pour la sauver."

"Une cruauté digne d'un Mangemort, en effet," dit Augusta Londubat. "Non que j'implique quoi que ce soit, bien sûr."

"Cruauté ?" dit Lucius Malfoy, son sourire toujours amer. "Je ne pense pas. Je connaissais sa réponse à l'avance. Je vous ai toujours mis en garde : il ne fait que jouer son rôle. Si vous croyez à son hésitation, vous n'en êtes que plus trompée. Souvenez-vous que sa réponse est demeurée la même." L'homme éleva la voix. "Votons, mes amis. Je pense qu'un vote à main levée suffira pour cela. Je n'imagine pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup qui choisiront de se rallier à des meurtriers." La voix était devenue froide sur cette dernière note et la promesse était très claire.

"Regardez la fille," dit Albus Dumbledore. "Regardez-la, regardez l'horreur que vous commettez ! Elle a..." La voix du vieux sorcier se brisa. "Elle a peur..."

Le Veritaserum devait s'être dissipé car le visage de Hermione Granger commençait à se tordre sous son relâchement, ses membres tremblaient visiblement sous les chaînes comme si elle essayait de courir, de fuir cette chaise, mais qu'elle était maintenue par des poids plus lourds que ceux des liens de métal enchantés qui la liaient. Puis il y eut un effort convulsif et le cou de Hermione bougea, sa tête se tordit, assez pour que ses yeux se braquent sur...

Elle regardait Harry et même si elle ne parlait pas, son message était d'une clarté absolue.

_Harry_

_aide-moi_

_s'il te plaît..._

Et une voix s'éleva dans la Très Ancienne Chambre du Magenmagot, des mots de la couleur de l'azote liquide, trop aiguë, car elle venait d'une gorge trop jeune, et cette voix dit : "_Lucius Malfoy_."

* * *

><p>Dans l'ancienne chambre sanctifiée du Magenmagot on regardait, on cherchait, et on mit trop longtemps à trouver. Elle avait peut-être été aiguë, elle avait peut-être manquée de force en regard des mots qui avaient été prononcés, et pourtant on ne se serait pas attendu à entendre cette voix émaner d'un enfant.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsque Lord Malfoy répondit que l'on comprit où l'on devait regarder.

"Harry Potter," dit Lucius Malfoy. Il n'inclina pas la tête.

Des têtes pivotèrent, des yeux bougèrent et l'on mit au point sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui se tenait à côté d'une vieille sorcière en larmes. Chaussé, le garçon arrivait à peine à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Il était habillé de courtes robes d'un noir formel. Mais à moins que vos yeux n'aient été particulièrement aiguisés, vous n'auriez pas pu voir de l'autre bout de la Chambre cette célèbre et mortelle cicatrice cachée derrière ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Cette folie ne vous sied guère, Lucius," dit le garçon. "Des filles de douze ans ne s'amusent pas à commettre des meurtres. Vous êtes un Serpentard, un Serpentard intelligent. Vous savez que c'est un complot. Hermione Granger a été placée de force sur l'échiquier, par la main qui se cache derrière ce complot, quelle qu'elle soit. _Vous_ deviez sûrement agir exactement comme vous le faites maintenant – sauf que Draco Malfoy devait être mort et vous deviez avoir perdu la raison. Mais il est vivant et vous êtes sain d'esprit. Pourquoi vous conformez-vous au rôle prévu pour vous, dans un complot destiné à prendre la vie de votre fils ?"

Un orage semblait se déchaîner en Lucius, le visage sous les cheveux blancs menaçait de se craqueler, de s'ouvrir, de déverser quelque chose que nul n'aurait pu prévoir. Lord Malfoy sembla faillir parler une fois, puis deux fois, puis il ravala trois phrases que nul n'entendit avant que ses lèvres ne s'ouvrent enfin. "Un complot, vous dites ?" articula-t-il enfin. Presque entièrement laissé à lui-même, son visage était pris de convulsions. "Et qui serait derrière ce complot, alors ?"

"Si je le savais," dit le garçon, "je l'aurais dit bien plus tôt. Mais tous ceux qui ont un jour été camarades avec Hermione Granger vous diront que c'est une meurtrière des plus improbables. Elle aide bel et bien les Poufsouffles à faire leurs devoirs. Cet événement n'a pas eu lieu naturellement, Lord Malfoy."

"Complot... Ou pas..." la voix de Lucius tremblait. "Cette Sang-de-Bourbe a touché mon fils, et pour cela je l'anéantirai. Vous devriez fort bien le savoir, _Harry Potter_."

"Il est douteux," dit le garçon, "pour ne pas dire plus, que Hermione Granger ait réellement lancé ce sortilège de refroidissement sanguin. Je ne connais pas les circonstances exactes ni les sortilèges mis en jeux, mais une simple tromperie n'aurait pas suffit à la pousser à le faire. Elle n'a pas agit de son propre chef et n'a peut-être pas agit du tout. Votre vengeance est délibérément détournée, Lord Malfoy. Ce n'est pas une fille de douze ans qui mérite votre courroux."

"Et qu'avez-_vous_ à faire de ce qui l'attend ?" la voix de Lucius montait. "Qu'avez-_vous_ à gagner ici ?"

"Elle est mon amie," dit le garçon, "tout comme Draco l'est. Il est possible que ce coup ait été dirigé vers moi, et pas du tout vers la maison Malfoy."

Les muscles du visage de Lucius tressautèrent à nouveau. "Et maintenant vous me mentez – comme vous avez menti à mon fils !"

"Croyez-le ou non," dit doucement le garçon, "je n'ai jamais désiré autre chose pour Draco sinon qu'il connaisse la vérité..."

"_Assez !"_ s'écria Lord Malfoy. "Assez de vos mensonges ! Assez de vos _jeux _! Vous ne comprenez pas – vous ne comprendriez jamais – ce que cela signifie pour moi, qu'il soit mon fils ! On ne me privera pas de cette vengeance ! Pas encore ! Plus jamais ! Pour le sang qu'elle doit à la maison Malfoy, elle ira à Azkaban. Et si je trouve jamais une autre main à l'œuvre – même si c'est la vôtre – cette main sera elle aussi tranchée !" Lucius Malfoy éleva sa cane d'argent comme pour donner un ordre, ses dents serrées, ses lèvres retroussées, comme un loup face à un dragon. "Et si vous n'avez rien de mieux à dire que cela... taisez-vous, Harry Potter !"

* * *

><p>Le sang de Harry bouillonnait sous la glace de son côté obscur, sous sa peur pour Hermione, sous la partie de lui qui voulait se déchaîner contre Lucius, le détruire sur place pour son insolence et sa <em>stupidité<em> – mais Harry n'en avait pas le _pouvoir_, il n'avait même pas un vote au Magenmagot...

Draco avait dit que pour une raison inconnue, Lucius avait peur de lui. Et Harry pouvait voir dans le rictus tiré et pincé qu'était devenu le visage de Lord Malfoy que ce dernier avait eu besoin de tout son courage pour dire à Harry de se taire.

Et Harry dit donc, d'une voix froide et mortelle, en espérant que cela veuille dire quelque chose : "Vous vous attirerez mon inimité en faisant cela, Lucius..."

Quelqu'un parmi les rangs inférieurs de ce qui était clairement le côté Puriste du Magenmagot et qui baissait les yeux vers le jeune garçon plutôt que de les lever vers Lord Malfoy eut un rire de pure incrédulité. D'autres robes couleur prune commencèrent à rire aussi.

Lord Malfoy le contempla avec toute sa dignité pendant que le rire se répandait. "Si vous désirez l'inimité de la maison Malfoy, vous l'aurez, _enfant_."

"Allons, allons," dit la femme avec trop de maquillage rose, "je pense que ceci a duré bien assez longtemps, ne trouvez-vous pas, Lord Malfoy ? Le garçon risque de manquer des cours."

"En effet," dit Lucius Malfoy, et il éleva de nouveau la voix. "J'en appelle au vote ! À main levée, que le Magenmagot reconnaisse la dette de sang due à la noble et Très Ancienne maison Malfoy pour la tentative de meurtre sur son dernier héritier et d'anéantissement de sa lignée par Hermione, la première Granger !"

Les mains s'élevèrent les unes après les autres, le secrétaire assis au cercle inférieur commença à tracer des traits sur un parchemin afin de les compter, mais le camp qu'avait choisi la majorité était évident.

Et Harry poussa un cri dans son esprit, un appel désespéré à toute partie de lui qui pourrait offrir une issue, une stratégie, une idée. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, il avait joué ses dernières cartes et il avait perdu. Et alors, dans une dernière convulsion désespérée, Harry se plongea dans son côté obscur, s'y poussa de force, étreignit sa clarté mortelle, offrir à son côté obscur tout ce qu'il voudrait si seulement il pouvait l'aider à résoudre ce problème, et le calme létal l'enveloppa enfin, la véritable glace répondit enfin à son appel. Au-delà de toute la panique et de tout le désespoir son esprit commença à passer en revue tous les faits qu'il possédait, à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait sur Lucius Malfoy, sur le Magenmagot, sur les lois d'Angleterre magique ; ses yeux parcoururent les rangées de chaises, chaque personne, chaque chose à portée de vue, à la recherche d'une opportunité à saisir...


	81. Compromis Tabous, pt 3

Au-dessus de demi-cercles de pierre surélevés, un océan de mains levées.

Les Lords et les Dames du Magenmagot vêtus de robes couleur prune marquées d'un M d'argent regardaient avec sévérité et reproche une jeune fille située plus bas, tremblante et enchaînée. S'ils s'étaient damnés aux yeux d'un système éthique quelconque, il était clair que cet acte ne leur avait donné qu'une plus haute estime d'eux-mêmes.

La poitrine de Harry tremblait à chacune de ses inspirations. Son côté obscur avait conçu un plan – puis il était reparti, car un ton trop froid n'aurait pas été à l'avantage de Hermione ; un fait dont le Harry seulement à moitié glacial ne s'était pas rendu compte...

"La motion est adoptée," entonna le secrétaire après que l'on ait fini de compter et que les mains levées se soient rabaissées. "Le Magenmagot reconnaît la dette de sang due par Hermione Granger à la maison Malfoy pour la tentative de meurtre sur son héritier et la tentative de destruction de sa lignée."

Lucius Malfoy avait un sourire lugubre et satisfait. "Et maintenant," dit l'homme à la crinière blanche, "je dis que sa dette sera payée..."

Harry serra ses poings et s'écria : "Par la dette que la maison Malfoy doit à la maison Potter !"

"Silence !" lâcha la femme recouverte de trop de maquillage rose assise à côté du ministre Fudge. "Vous avez déjà suffisamment perturbé ces délibérations ! Aurors, escortez-le à l'extérieur !"

"Attendez," dit Augusta Londubat depuis les sièges supérieurs. "De quelle dette s'agit-il ?"

Les mains de Lucius Malfoy blanchirent autour de sa canne. "La maison Malfoy ne vous doit aucune dette !"

Ce n'était pas le plus solide des espoirs, car il n'était basé que sur un article de journal écrit par une femme qui avait reçu un sortilège de faux souvenirs, mais Rita Skeeter avait semblé trouver plausible que M. Weasley puisse devoir une dette à James Potter parce que...

"Je suis surpris que vous l'ayez oublié," dit Harry d'une voix neutre. "C'était sûrement une époque difficile et douloureuse de votre vie, à travailler sous le joug de l'Imperius de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononer-Le-Nom jusqu'à en être libéré par les efforts de la maison Potter. Par ma mère, Lily Potter, qui a sacrifié sa vie, par mon père, James Potter, qui a aussi sacrifié sa vie, et bien sûr par moi."

Il y eut un bref silence dans la Très Ancienne Chambre.

"Ah, mais quel excellente remarque," dit la vieille sorcière qui s'était révélée être Mme Bones. "Je suis moi aussi assez surprise de constater que Lord Malfoy a pu oublier un événement d'une telle importance. Cela doit avoir été un jour tellement heureux pour lui."

"Oui," dit Augusta Londubat. "Il a dû être tellement reconnaissant."

Mme Bones hocha la tête. "La maison Malfoy ne pourrait certainement pas nier cette dette – à moins peut-être que Lord Malfoy ne nous dise qu'il se souvient mal de quelque chose ? Cela m'intéressait pour des raisons tout à fait professionnelles. Nous essayons toujours d'obtenir une meilleure idée de ce qui s'est passé pendant cette sombre époque."

Les mains de Lucius Malfoy agrippaient sa canne à poignée serpent comme s'il était sur le point de l'abattre, de relâcher le pouvoir qui y était contenu, quel qu'il fut...

Puis il sembla se détendre et un sourire froid prit forme sur son visage. "Bien sûr," dit-il avec aisance. "Je confesse ne pas avoir compris au premier abord, mais l'enfant a tout à fait raison. Cependant je ne pense pas que les deux dettes s'annulent tout à fait – la maison Potter n'essayait après tout que de se sauver elle-même..."

"C'est faux," dit Dumbledore, plus haut.

"...et par conséquent," entonna Lucius Malfoy, "je demande aussi une compensation monétaire pour le rachat de la dette de sang due à mon fils. La loi dit aussi cela."

Harry sentit un étrange tressaillement intérieur. Cela avait aussi été dans l'article de journal, que M. Weasley avait exigé dix mille Gallions supplémentaires...

"Combien ?" dit le Survivant.

Lucius avait toujours son sourire froid. "Cent mille Gallions. Si vous n'en avez pas autant dans votre chambre forte, j'imagine que je devrai accepter billet à ordre pour le reste."

Un rugissement de protestations s'éleva du côté Dumbledore de la pièce et même certaines des robes prune du centre semblaient assez choquées.

"Devrions-nous faire appel au vote du Magenmagot ?" dit Lucius Malfoy. "Je pense que peu d'entre nous aimeraient voir la petite meurtrière libérée. Par vote à main levée, qu'une compensation additionnelle de cent mille Gallions est nécessaire pour annuler la dette !"

Le greffier commença à compter, mais ce résultat-là était lui aussi évident.

Harry restait debout et respirait lourdement.

_Tu ferais mieux de ne même pas avoir à y penser_, dit le Gryffondor interne de Harry d'un ton menaçant.

_C'est un achat substantiel_, remarqua Serdaigle. _Nous devrions passer beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir._

Cela n'aurait pas dû être difficile. Ça n'aurait pas _dû_. Deux millions de livres sterling : ce n'était que de l'argent, et l'argent ne valait que ce qu'il permettait d'acheter...

Il était étrange de constater à quel point on pouvait être psychologiquement attaché à 'que de l'argent', et à quel point il pouvait être douloureux de s'imaginer perdre une chambre forte pleine d'or dont on avait même pas imaginé l'existence seulement un an auparavant.

_Kimball Kinnison n'hésiterait pas, _dit Gryffondor. _Sérieusement. Genre, il aurait décidé d'un claquement de doigts. Tu es quel genre de héros ? Je te déteste déjà parce que tu as dû y réfléchir pendant plus de 50 millisecondes._

_C'est la vraie vie_, dit Serdaigle. Perdre tout son argent est plus douloureux pour les vrais gens de la vraie vie que dans les livres avec de_s héros._

_Quoi ? _s'indigna Gryffondor. _Tu es de quel côté ?_

_Je ne recommandais aucune réponse en particulier, _dit Serdaigle, _je le disais seulement parce que c'est vrai._

_Cent mille Gallions dépensés autrement pourraient-ils sauver plus d'une vie ? _dit Serpentard. _Nous avons de la recherche à faire, des batailles à mener, et la différence entre être riche de 40000 Gallions et être endetté de 60000 n'est pas triviale..._

_Alors nous utiliserons juste un de nos moyens de refaire rapidement de l'argent et nous le regagnerons, _dit Poufsouffle.

_Je ne suis pas certain que ces moyens fonctionneront, _dit Serpentard, _et beaucoup nécessitent un apport initial..._

_Personnellement, _dit Gryffondor, _je vote pour qu'on sauve Hermione puis qu'on fasse équipe pour tuer notre Serpentard._

La voix du greffier annonça que le comptage était fini et que la motion avait été adoptée...

Les lèvres de Harry s'ouvrirent.

"J'accepte votre offre," dirent-elles sans qu'aucune décision n'ait été prise, exactement comme si le débat interne n'avait été qu'un simulacre, qu'une illusion, et que le véritable contrôleur de la voix n'y avait pas pris part.

Il était clair que Lucius Malfoy ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

Le masque de calme de Lord Malfoy se brisa en mille morceaux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda fixement Harry, figé par la stupéfaction. Sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte mais il ne parlait pas, et s'il faisait des bruits étranges, ceux-ci ne pouvaient être entendus par-dessus le rugissement de hoquets simultanés venu du Magenmagot...

Un claquement de pierre fit taire la foule.

"Non," dit la voix de Dumbledore.

La tête de Harry eut un mouvement sec et se réorienta en direction du vieux sorcier.

Le visage ridé de Dumbledore était pâle, la barbe d'argent tremblait et il semblait en être en phase terminale d'une maladie incurable. "Je – je suis désolé, Harry, mais ce n'est pas à toi de choisir – car je suis toujours le gardien de ta chambre forte."

"_Quoi ?"_ dit Harry, trop stupéfait pour mieux formuler sa réponse.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser t'endetter auprès de Lucius Malfoy, Harry ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne sais pas – tu ne te rends pas compte -"

_MEURS._

Harry ne savait même pas quelle partie de lui avait parlé, ça avait peut-être été un vote unanime, la rage pure et la furie s'étaient déversées de lui. L'espace d'un instant il pensa que la simple force de sa colère se verrait pousser des ailes magiques et s'envolerait pour aller frapper le directeur, pour le faire chuter raide mort du podium...

Mais après que la voix mentale ait parlé, le vieux sorcier se tenait toujours là, à regarder Harry, sa longue baguette noire dans sa main droite, son court bâton dans la gauche.

Et les yeux de Harry allèrent aussi jusqu'à l'oiseau rouge-or dont les serres se reposaient sur l'épaule recouverte de noir de Dumbledore, silencieux à un moment où aucun phénix n'aurait dû l'être. "Fumseck," dit Harry d'une voix qui lui sembla étrange, "pourrais-tu lui crier dessus de ma part ?"

L'oiseau enflammé perché sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier ne cria pas. Peut-être le Magenmagot avait-il exigé qu'un sortilège de silence soit lancé sur la créature, autrement il aurait probablement crié du début à la fin. Mais Fumseck frappa son maître d'une aile d'or qui alla s'abattre sur la tête du vieux sorcier.

"Je ne peux pas, Harry !" dit le vieux sorcier, et l'angoisse était audible dans sa voix. "Je fais ce que je me dois de faire !"

Et Harry sut alors, en regardant l'oiseau rouge-or, ce qu'il se devait lui aussi de faire. Elle aurait due être évidente depuis le début, cette solution.

"Alors je ferais ce que je me dois de faire moi aussi," dit Harry, le menton levé vers Dumbledore, comme s'ils se tenaient tous deux seuls dans la pièce. "Vous comprenez cela vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le vieux sorcier secoua sa tête tremblante. "Tu changeras d'avis quand tu seras plus âgé..."

"Je ne parle pas de cela," dit Harry d'une voix qui lui semblait toujours étrange. "Je veux dire que je ne laisserai pas Hermione Granger se faire manger par des Détraqueurs sous quelques circonstances que ce soit. Point. Peu importe ce qu'une loi quelconque peut en dire et peu importe ce que j'aurai à faire pour l'empêcher. Dois-je continuer ?"

Un étrange voix masculine parla, quelque part, loin en-dessous : "Assurez-vu que la fille soit menée directement à Azkaban et placée sous garde renforcée."

Harry attendit en regardant le vieux sorcier puis parla de nouveau. "J'irai à Azkaban," dit-il à celui-ci, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, "avant que Hermione ne puisse y être menée, et je commencerai à claquer des doigts. J'y perdrai peut-être ma vie, mais lorsqu'elle arrivera là-bas, Azkaban n'existera plus."

Quelques membres du Magenmagot eurent des hoquets de surprise.

Puis un grand nombre d'entre eux commença à rire.

"Et comment irais-tu là-bas, petit garçon ?" dit une voix parmi les rieurs.

"J'ai mes propres moyens de déplacement," dit la voix distante du garçon. Il garda ses yeux braqués sur Dumbledore, sur le vieux sorcier qui l'observait, choqué. Harry ne regarda pas directement Fumseck, il ne dévoila pas son plan ; mais il se préparait mentalement à faire appel au phénix pour que celui-ci le transporte, il se préparait à emplir son esprit de lumière et de furie, à appeler l'oiseau de feu de tout son pouvoir, car il devrait peut-être le faire à la seconde où Dumbledore pointerait sa baguette...

"Le ferais-tu vraiment ?" dit le vieux sorcier à Harry, toujours comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

La pièce s'emplit à nouveau de silence lorsque tout le monde dirigea un regard stupéfait vers le président sorcier du Magenmagot qui semblait prendre la folle menace parfaitement au sérieux.

Les yeux du vieux sorciers restèrent rivés à Harry. "Risquerais-tu tout – absolument tout – seulement pour elle ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry.

_C'est la mauvaise réponse, tu sais, _dit Serpentard. _Sérieux._

_Mais c'est la vraie réponse._

"Tu n'entendras pas raison ?" dit le vieux sorcier.

"On dirait bien que non," répondit Harry.

Les regards demeurèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

"C'est une terrible folie," dit le vieux sorcier.

"J'en suis conscient," répondit le héros. "Maintenant hors de mon chemin."

Une étrange lumière luit dans les vieux yeux bleus. "Comme tu le souhaites, Harry Potter, mais saches que ce n'est pas fini."

Le reste du monde recommença d'exister.

"Je retire mon objection," dit le vieux sorcier, "Harry Potter peut faire ce qu'il désire," et le Magenmagot explosa dans un rugissement ahuri et ne put être tut que par un dernier coup du bâton de pierre.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Lord Malfoy qui semblait avoir vu un chat se transformer en humain et commencer à manger d'autres chats. Dire qu'il avait l'air perdu était loin de faire justice à son apparence.

"Vous le feriez vraiment..." dit lentement Lucius Malfoy. "Vous paieriez vraiment cent mille Gallions pour sauver une Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Je pense qu'il y a environ quarante mille Gallions dans ma chambre forte," dit Harry. Étrange comme cela provoquait _toujours_ plus de douleur intérieure que l'idée de risquer sa vie à plus d'une chance sur deux pour détruire Azkaban. "Quand aux autres soixante mille – quelles sont les règles, exactement ?"

"Tu ne les devras qu'en sortant de Poudlard," dit le vieux sorcier depuis son perchoir. "Mais j'ai peur que Lord Malfoy n'ait certains droits sur toi avant ce terme."

Lucius Malfoy demeurait immobile et regardait Harry, les sourcils froncés. "Qui est-elle pour vous, alors ? _Qu'_est-elle pour vous, pour que vous soyez prêt à payer autant dans le but de l'épargner ?"

"Mon amie," dit doucement le garçon.

Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy se plissèrent. "Selon le rapport que j'ai reçu, vous ne pouvez pas lancer le Patronus, et Dumbledore le sait. Le pouvoir d'un seul Détraqueur a failli vous tuer. Vous n'oseriez pas vous approcher d'Azkaban en personne..."

"C'était en janvier," dit Harry. "Nous sommes en avril."

Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy demeurèrent froids et calculateurs. "Vous prétendez pouvoir détruire Azkaban et Dumbledore prétend le croire."

Harry ne répondit pas.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se détourna légèrement vers le centre du demi-cercle comme pour s'adresser aux étages supérieurs du Magenmagot. "Je retire mon offre !" cria Lord Malfoy. "Je n'accepterai pas la dette de la maison Potter en paiement, pas même pour cent mille Gallions ! La dette de sang que la fille doit à la maison Malfoy tient !"

De nouveau un rugissement de voix. "Déshonorant !" s'écria quelqu'un. "Vous reconnaissez votre dette envers la maison Potter et pourtant vous..." puis cette voix se tut abruptement.

"Je reconnais la dette, mais je ne suis pas strictement obligé par la loi de l'accepter en annulation de l'autre," dit Lucius Malfoy avec un lugubre sourire. "Cette fille ne fait pas partie de la maison Potter ; la dette que je dois à cette maison n'est pas sienne. Quant au _déshonneur_..." Lucius Malfoy s'interrompit. "Quant à la grave honte que je ressens au sujet de mon ingratitude envers les Potter qui ont tant fait pour moi..." Lucius Malfoy inclina la tête. "Puissent mes ancêtres me pardonner."

"Eh bien, mon garçon ?" dit l'homme balafré assis à la droite de Lord Malfoy. "Vas donc, et détruis Azkaban !"

"J'aimerais voir ça," dit une autre voix. "Vendrez-vous des tickets pour le spectacle ?"

Il va sans dire que Harry ne choisit pas cet instant pour abandonner.

_Cette fille ne fait pas partie de la maison Potter..._

À vrai dire, il avait vu la solution à ce dilemme presque instantanément.

Il aurait peut-être mis plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas récemment surpris plusieurs conversations entre des filles de Serdaigle plus âgées et lu un certain nombre d'articles du Chicaneur.

Il avait néanmoins du mal à l'accepter.

_C'est ridicule_ dit une partie de Harry qui venait de se surnommer le Vérificateur de Cohérence Interne_. Nos actes sont complètement incohérents. D'abord tu ressens moins de réticence émotionnelle à risquer ta VIE et à probablement MOURIR pour Hermione que de te séparer d'un tas d'or stupide. Et maintenant tu rechignes juste à te marier ?_

_ERREUR SYSTÈME._

_Tu sais quoi ? _Dit le Vérificateur de Cohérence Interne, _tu es stupide._

_Je n'ai pas dit non, _songea Harry. _Je disais juste ERREUR SYSTÈME._

_Je vote pour qu'on détruise Azkaban, _dit Gryffondor. _Ça devra être fait de toute façon._

_Vraiment, vraiment stupide, _dit le Vérificateur de Cohérence Interne. _Oh, et puis merde, je prends le contrôle de notre corps._

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la bouche...

À ce stade, Harry Potter avait entièrement oublié l'existence du professeur McGonagall, qui était resté assise pendant tout ce temps et avait subi un certain nombre d'intéressants changements d'expression faciale que Harry n'avait pas regardés parce qu'il était distrait. Il aurait été trop dur de dire que Harry l'avait oubliée parce qu'il ne la voyait pas comme un PJ. Il aurait pu être plus généreux de dire que le professeur McGonagall n'était une solution potentielle à aucun de ses problèmes actuels et qu'elle ne faisait donc pas partie de l'univers.

Donc Harry, qui à ce stade avait une bonne dose d'adrénaline dans le sang, sursauta de façon assez visible lorsque le professeur McGonagall dont les yeux étincelaient maintenant d'un espoir impossible et dont les joues étaient couvertes de larmes à moitié sèches bondit et s'écria : "_Avec moi, M. Potter !" _et qui sans attendre de réponse descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la plate-forme inférieure où attendait une chaise de métal noir.

Il mit un moment à le faire, mais Harry courut après elle, même s'il mit plus longtemps qu'elle à atteindre l'étage le plus bas après qu'elle ait sauté au-dessus de la dernière moitié des marches d'un mouvement étrangement félin et qu'elle ait atterrit alors que le trio d'Aurors à l'air abasourdi pointait déjà ses baguettes vers elle.

"Mlle Granger !" s'écria le professeur McGonagall. "Pouvez-vous parler ?"

Comme pour le professeur McGonagall, on pouvait d'une certaine façon dire que Harry avait oublié l'existence de Hermione Granger, car il avait incliné son cou en arrière pour regarder vers le haut plutôt que vers le bas et parce qu'il ne l'avait considérée comme une solution à aucun de ses problèmes actuels. Quoi qu'il fut loin d'être de certain, et il n'était même pas probable du tout, que la situation eut été améliorée de quelque façon que ce soit si Harry s'était souvenu de regarder Hermione ou de penser à ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

Harry atteint le bas des escaliers et vit Hermione de pied en cap...

Sans y penser, sans pouvoir même s'en empêcher, Harry ferma les yeux. Mais il avait vu.

Ses robes autour de son cou, inondées de larmes.

Le façon dont elle avait détourné les yeux à _sa_ vue.

Et l'œil du souvenir et de l'empathie, qu'on ne pouvait jamais refermer, qui ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, sut que Hermione venait de raconter la pire honte de sa vie face aux nobles d'Angleterre magique, face au professeur McGonagall, face à Dumbledore et à Harry ; et qu'elle avait été condamnée à Azkaban, où elle serait exposée aux ténèbres, au froid et à ses pires souvenirs jusqu'à devenir folle et à mourir ; et qu'elle avait ensuite entendu que Harry allait perdre tout son argent et s'endetter pour la sauver et qu'il allait peut-être même sacrifier sa vie

avec le Détraqueur quelques pas à peine derrière elle

elle n'avait rien dit...

"O-oui," murmura la voix de Hermione Granger. "Je p-peux parler."

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit son visage qui le regardait à présent. Ce visage ne communiquait rien qui puisse laisser comprendre ce qu'il pensait que Hermione ressentait, car les visages ne pouvaient rien dire d'aussi compliqué, et tout ce que les muscles faciaux pouvaient faire, c'était de se contorsionner et de se nouer.

"H-H-Harry, j-je suis tellement, je suis tellement..."

"La ferme," suggéra Harry.

"d-d-désolée..."

"Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré dans le train tu n'aurais aucun ennui à l'heure qu'il est. Alors la ferme," dit Harry Potter.

"Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des idiots, tous les deux," dit le professeur McGonagall de son ferme accent écossais (il était étrange de constater à quel point l'accent aidait). "M. Potter, tendez votre baguette pour que les doigts de Mlle Granger puissent la toucher. Mlle Granger, répétez après moi. Sur ma vie et ma magie..."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et avança sa baguette afin qu'elle touche les doigts de Hermione, puis la faible voix de cette dernière dit : "Sur ma vie et ma magie..."

"Je jure de servir la maison Potter..." dit le professeur McGonagall.

Et Hermione dit, sans attendre d'instructions supplémentaire, les mots s'écoulant d'elle à toute vitesse : "Je jure de servir la maison Potter, d'obéir à son maître ou à sa maîtresse, de me tenir à leur droite, de combattre selon leurs ordres et de les suivre où ils iront jusqu'au jour de ma mort."

Tous ces mots avaient été déballés dans une expiration désespérée, avant que Harry ne puisse penser ou dire quoi que ce soit, au cas où il aurait été assez fou pour interrompre.

"M. Potter, répétez ces mots," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Moi, Harry, héritier et dernier descendant des Potter, accepte que vous me serviez jusqu'à la fin du monde et de sa magie."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dit : "Moi, Harry, héritier et dernier descendant des Potter, accepte que vous me serviez jusqu'à la fin du monde et de sa magie."

"C'est fait," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Bien joué."

Harry leva les yeux et vit que tout le Magenmagot, dont il avait oublié l'existence, les regardait fixement.

Puis Minerva McGonagall qui, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas toujours l'air, _était_ directrice de Gryffondor, leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Lucius Malfoy se tenait, et elle lui dit, face à tout le Magenmagot : "Je regrette chaque point que je t'ai donné en Métamorphose, espèce de vil petit vers."

Quoi que Lucius ait été sur le point de répondre, cela fut réduit au silence par un coup du court bâton dans la main de Dumbledore. "Ahem !" dit le vieux sorcier sur son podium de pierre noire. "Cette séance a déjà duré un certain temps et si elle ne s'achève pas bientôt, certains pourraient manquer leur déjeuner. La loi en la matière est claire. Vous avez déjà voté sur les termes de l'échange, et Lord Malfoy ne peut légalement le décliner. Comme nous avons de beaucoup dépassé le temps qui nous est alloué et en accord avec la dernière décision des survivants du quatre-vingt huitième Magenmagot, je lève la séance."

Le vieux sorcier frappa trois fois de son bâton de pierre.

"Idiots !" s'écria Lucius Malfoy. Les cheveux blancs se secouaient autant que si un vent les avait agités et le visage en-dessous était rendu pâle par la furie. "Vous pensez pouvoir vous en tirer avec ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? Vous pensez que cette fille peut essayer de tuer mon fils et s'en sortir sans dommages ?"

La femme-crapaud au maquillage rose dont Harry ne pouvait se remémorer le nom se leva de son siège. "Allons, mais bien sûr que non," dit-elle avec un sourire écœurant. "Après tout, cette fille est _toujours_ une meurtrière, et je pense que le ministère s'intéressera de très près à ses actes – il semble fort peu sage qu'on l'autorise à déambuler dans les rues, après tout..."

Harry en eut assez.

Sans finir d'écouter, il pivota sur ses talons et marcha à grands pas vers...

L'horreur que seul lui pouvait vraiment voir, l'absence de couleur et d'espace, la blessure dans le monde au-dessus de laquelle flottait une cape en lambeaux ; des plus imparfaitement gardée par un écureuil à l'éclat lunaire et par un moineau d'argent voltigeant.

Son côté obscur avait lui aussi remarqué, lorsqu'il avait parcouru l'intégralité de la pièce à la recherche de toute chose pouvant être utilisée comme arme, que l'ennemi avait été assez sot pour mettre un Détraqueur en présence de Harry. C'était bel et bien une arme puissante, mais une que Harry manierait peut-être mieux que ses supposés maîtres. Après tout, Azkaban avait un jour vu Harry dire à douze Détraqueurs de faire volte-face et de partir, et ils étaient partis.

_Les Détraqueurs sont la Mort et le Patronus marche en ayant des pensées heureuses au lieu de penser à la Mort._

Si la théorie de Harry était correcte, cette phrase seule était tout ce qui était nécessaire pour faire éclater les Patronus des Aurors comme des bulles de savon et s'assurer que personne à portée d'oreille ne pourrait en lancer un autre.

_Je vais annuler les Patronus et empêcher d'autres Patronus d'être lancés. Puis mon Détraqueur, plus rapide que n'importe quel balais volant, va Embrasser tous ceux ici qui ont voté pour envoyer une fille de douze ans à Azkaban._

Dire cela pour mettre en place les attentes et patienter jusqu'à ce que les gens comprennent et rient. Puis dire la fatale vérité, et lorsque les Patronus des Aurors se seraient volatilisés, confirmant les dires de Harry, alors soit l'_anticipation_ que les autres auraient au sujet du vide sans esprit soit les menaces de destruction de Harry pousseraient le Détraqueur à obéir. Ceux qui avaient cherché à faire des compromis avec les ténèbres seraient consumés par elle.

C'était l'autre solution que son côté obscur avait inventée.

Ignorant les halètements de surprises qui s'élevaient derrière lui, Harry passa entre les deux Patronus et s'avança à un unique pas de la Mort. Sa peur, qui n'était plus entravée, jaillit autour de lui comme un tourbillon, comme s'il venait de mettre le pied à côté du siphon d'une baignoire géante dont on aurait été en train de vider l'eau ; mais sans les faux Patronus pour obscurcir la nature de leur interaction, Harry pouvait atteindre le Détraqueur autant que celui-ci pouvait l'atteindre lui. Il regarda droit dans le vide attracteur et...

_la Terre au milieu des étoiles_

tous son triomphe d'avoir sauvé Hermione

_un jour, la réalité dont tu es une ombre cessera d'exister_

Harry se saisit de toutes les émotions argentées qui alimentaient son Patronus, les _poussa_ vers le Détraqueur, s'attendit à ce que l'ombre de la Mort le fuie...

...et tout en faisant cela, il leva les mains et s'écria : "BOUH !"

Le vide battit vivement en retraite jusqu'à être acculé contre la pierre noire.

Un silence mortel emplissait la salle.

Harry se détourna du néant vide et leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se tenait la femme-crapaud. Elle était pâle sous son maquillage rose et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson.

"Je vous fais cette seule offre," dit le Survivant. "Je n'apprends jamais que vous avez interféré avec moi ou les miens. Et vous n'apprenez jamais pourquoi le monstre mangeur d'âme intuable a peur de moi. Maintenant asseyez-vous et fermez-la."

La femme-crapaud retomba sur son banc sans un mot.

Harry leva les yeux encore plus haut.

"Une devinette, Lord Malfoy !" s'écria le Survivant à travers la Très Ancienne Chambre. "Je sais que vous n'étiez pas à Serdaigle, mais essayez quand même de répondre à celle-là ! Qu'est-ce qui détruit des Seigneur des Ténèbres, fait peur aux Détraqueurs et vous doit soixante mille Gallions ?"

L'espace d'un instant, Lord Malfoy se tint là, les yeux légèrement écarquillés ; puis son visage retomba à un mépris calme et sa réponse fut fraîche et maîtrisée : "Me menacez-vous ouvertement, M. Potter ?"

"Je ne vous menace pas," dit le Survivant. "Je vous fais _peur_. Il y a une différence."

"Assez, M. Potter," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Nous allons déjà être assez en retard pour le cours de Métamorphose de cet après-midi. Et revenez ici, vous terrifiez encore ce pauvre Détraqueur." Elle se tourna vers les Aurors. "M. Kleiner, si vous voulez bien !"

Harry revint jusqu'à eux et l'Auror à qui on avait parlé s'avança, appuya un court bâton de métal noir sur la chaise de métal noir et marmonna un inaudible mot révocatoire.

Les chaînes glissèrent aussi souplement qu'elles étaient venues, Hermione se releva de sa chaise aussi rapidement qu'elle en était capable, courut et tituba à moitié de quelques pas.

Harry tendit les bras...

...Hermione bondit et tomba à moitié dans les bras du professeur McGonagall en commençant à sangloter de façon hystérique.

_Hhmpf_, dit une voix à l'intérieur de Harry. _Je pensais qu'on l'avait mérité, celle là._

_Oh, tais toi._

Le professeur McGonagall tenait Hermione avec une telle force qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était une mère tenant sa fille, ou peut-être sa petite fille. Au bout de quelques instants, les sanglots de Hermione ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent. Le professeur McGonagall changea brusquement de posture et renforça sa prise : les mains de la fille pendaient mollement et ses yeux étaient fermés...

"Elle s'en remettra, M. Potter," dit doucement le professeur McGonagall à l'intention de Harry mais sans le regarder. "Elle a juste besoin de quelques heures dans l'un des lits de Mme Pomfresh."

"Très bien, dans ce cas," dit Harry. "Amenons-la chez Mme Pomfresh."

"Oui," dit Dumbledore en descendant jusqu'au bas des escaliers de pierre noire. "Rentrons tous chez nous ." Ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur ceux de Harry, durs comme des saphirs.

* * *

><p>Les Lords et les Dames du Magenmagot quittent leurs bancs de bois comme ils sont venus, l'air plutôt nerveux.<p>

La vaste majorité d'entre eux pense : 'Le Détraqueur avait peur du Survivant !'

Certains des plus astucieux se demandent déjà comment cela affectera la délicate balance du pouvoir du Magenmagot – si une nouvelle pièce est apparue sur le plateau de jeu.

Presque aucun d'entre eux ne pense quelque chose comme : 'Je me demande comment il a fait ça.'

C'est la réalité du Magenmagot : Nombre sont nobles, nombre sont de riches magnats des affaires, quelques-uns ont obtenu leur statut par d'autres moyens. Certains sont stupides. La plupart sont rusés en affaires et en politique mais leur ruse est restreinte. Quasiment aucun d'entre eux n'a suivi la voie du mage de pouvoir. Ils n'ont pas lu de tomes anciens à la recherche de vérités trop puissantes pour rester à découvert et déguisées en casse-têtes, étudié de vieux parchemins en chasse de véritables magies cachées au milieu de cent contes de fée. Lorsqu'il ne regardent pas un contrat d'endettement, ils abandonnent toute la ruse qu'ils possèdent et se relaxent dans une absurdité confortable. Ils croient aux Reliques de la Mort, mais ils croient aussi que Merlin a combattu le terrifiant Totoro et a emprisonné le Ree. Ils savent (parce que cela aussi fait partie de la légende standard) qu'un puissant sorcier doit savoir distinguer la vérité entre cent mensonges plausibles. Mais il ne leur est jamais venu à l'esprit de faire de même.

(Pourquoi pas ? Mais alors pourquoi des sorciers dotés d'un statut et d'une fortune assez grande pour se consacrer à quasiment n'importe quelle entreprise choisiraient de passer leurs vies à se battre pour le contrôle de monopoles lucratifs ou d'importation d'encres ? Le directeur de Poudlard s'intéresserait à peine à la question : bien sûr que la plupart des gens ne devraient pas être des mages de pouvoir, tout comme la plupart des gens ne devraient pas être des héros. Le professeur de Défense pourrait expliquer, longuement et cyniquement, pourquoi leurs ambitions sont si triviales ; pour lui non plus, il n'y a là aucune d'énigme. Seul Harry Potter, en dépit de tous les livres qu'il a lu, est incapable de comprendre ; pour le Survivant, les choix des Lords et Dames semblent incompréhensibles : pas ceux qu'une bonne personne ferait ni ceux qu'une mauvaise personne ferait non plus. Alors lequel des trois est-il le plus sage?)

Donc, quelle qu'en soit la raison, la majeure partie du Magenmagot n'a jamais suivi la voie qui mène à la puissance magique ; ils ne recherchent pas ce qui est caché. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de _pourquoi_. Il n'y a pas d'explication. Il n'y a pas de causalité. Le Survivant, qui appartenait déjà à moitié au magistère de la légende, y a été entièrement promu, et il existe maintenant un fait brut, simple et sans explication : le Survivant effraie les Détraqueur. Dix ans plus tôt, on leur a dit qu'un enfant de un an avait vaincu le plus terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres de leur génération, peut-être pire Seigneur des Ténèbres à avoir jamais vécu ; et ils ont aussi accepté cela.

On n'est pas censé remettre ce genre de chose en question (ils le savent implicitement). Si le plus terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'histoire se confronte à un bébé innocent – allons, comment pourrait-il ne _pas_ être vaincu ? Le rythme de la pièce l'exige. On est censé applaudir, pas se lever de son siège de spectateur et dire 'Pourquoi ?'. C'est le concept même de l'histoire : que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est abattu par un petit enfant, et si vous comptez remettra ça en question, alors autant ne même pas assister à la pièce.

L'idée ne leur vient pas de remettre en question l'application d'un tel raisonnement aux événements dont ils ont eux-mêmes été les témoins dans la Très Ancienne Chambre. De fait, ils ne sont pas conscients du fait qu'ils appliquent un raisonnement fait pour la fiction à la vie réelle. Quant à examiner le Survivant avec la même logique prudente que celle dont ils useraient pour une alliance politique ou un accord commercial – quel cerveau ferait _ça_ quand une partie du magistère de la légende est en jeu ?

Mais il y en a quelques uns, très rares, assis sur ces bancs de bois, qui ne réfléchissent _pas_ comme cela.

Il existe un tout petit groupe au Magenmagot qui a lu des parchemins à moitié désintégrés, a écouté l'histoire de ces choses qui sont arrivées au cousin du frère de quelqu'un, pas pour passer le temps, mais au sein d'une quête de pouvoir et la vérité. Ils ont déjà noté la nuit de Godric's Hollow telle que racontée par Albus Dumbledore comme étant un événement anormal et potentiellement important. Ils se sont demandé pourquoi cela s'est produit, si cela s'est produit, et si non, pourquoi Dumbledore ment.

Et lorsqu'un garçon de onze ans se lève et dit "Lucius Malfoy" de cette voix froide et adulte puis continue à prononcer des mots qu'on ne s'attendrait tout simplement pas à voir émaner d'un enfant en première année à Poudlard, ils ne laissent pas ce fait se glisser dans le flou sans loi des légendes et des préambules de pièces de théâtre.

Ils notent que c'est un indice.

Ils l'ajoutent à la liste.

Cette liste commence à avoir l'air relativement alarmante.

Ça n'aide pas particulièrement quand le garçon crie 'BOUH !' à un Détraqueur et que le corps en décomposition s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui et que son horrible et douloureuse voix grince : '_Faites-le partir d'ici_'.


	82. Compromis Tabous, Fin

Le voyage par phénix provoquait une sensation complètement différente de celle provoquée par le Transplanage ou les Portoloins. Vous preniez feu – vous vous sentiez clairement prendre feu, mais sans ressentir de douleur – et au lieu de tomber en cendres, vous sentiez le feu vous brûler de part en part puis vous _transformer_ en feu à votre tour, et vous vous éteigniez alors, pour aller vous embraser ailleurs. Cela ne donnait pas la nausée comme les Portoloins et le Transplanage mais c'était néanmoins une expérience assez déroutante. Si la vérité sous-jacente au voyage par phénix était que l'on devenait réellement une instance spécifique d'un Feu général, cela laissait entendre qu'on pouvait potentiellement brûler _n'importe où_ – même dans un passé lointain, dans un autre univers ou dans deux endroits à la fois. Que l'on pouvait s'éteindre quelque part et s'embraser dans cent lieux à la fois, et que celui qui arriverait à Poudlard pourrait n'en avoir jamais conscience. Mais Harry avait lu autant qu'il le pouvait au sujet des phénix dans le but d'obtenir le sien et il n'avait pas vu d'indice sur quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à cette capacité.

Harry prit feu, disparut, s'embrasa de nouveau et d'un coup lui, le directeur et le corps inconscient de Hermione Granger, tenu par les bras du directeur, se retrouvèrent ailleurs avec Fumseck au-dessus d'eux trois. Une pièce calme et chaude avec des colonnes de pierres illuminées par le ciel par ses quatre murs, peuplée de lits blancs disposés en longues rangées, dont quatre entourés de rideaux et les autres vides.

Dans un coin de son champ de vision, Harry put voir une Mme Pomfresh a l'air surprise se tourner vers eux. Dumbledore sembla ne prêter aucune attention à la guérisseuse en chef alors qu'il allongeait précautionneusement Hermione sur un lit blanc vide.

Dans un coin lointain il y eut un flash vert et d'un feu émergea le professeur McGonagall qui s'époussetait un peu des cendres de Cheminette.

Le vieux sorcier se détourna du lit, tendit un de ses bras pour entourer de nouveau Harry et le Survivant et son sorcier disparurent dans un autre embrasement.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry se fut entièrement rallumé, il se tenait dans le bureau du directeur, entre les bruits d'une dizaine de dizaines de gadgets inexplicables.<p>

Le jeune garçon fit un pas pour s'écarter du vieux sorcier puis se retourna vers lui, croisant les yeux de saphir de son regard d'émeraude.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment et se regardèrent, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire pouvait seulement être communiqué par des regards et d'aucune autre façon.

Le garçon finit par énoncer ces mots, lentement et précisément :

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'un phénix se trouve encore sur votre épaule."

"Les phénix ne choisissent qu'une fois," dit le vieux sorcier. "Ils peuvent peut-être quitter un maître qui choisit le mal plutôt que le bien ; mais ils ne choisiront pas un maître forcé de choisir entre un bien et un autre. Les phénix ne sont pas arrogants. Ils connaissent les limites de leur propre sagesse." Son regard ancien était des plus sévères "Contrairement à toi, Harry."

"Choisir entre un bien et un autre," dit Harry en écho, sans timbre. "Comme la vie de Hermione Granger contre cent mille Gallions." La rage et l'indignation que Harry avait voulu mettre dans sa voix n'était pas tout à fait présente, peut-être parce que...

"Tu es loin d'être bien placé pour me parler de cela, Harry Potter." La voix du directeur était trompeusement douce. "Ou qu'était cet air récalcitrant que j'ai vu sur ton visage, là-bas, dans la Très Ancienne Chambre ?"

La sensation qu'il avait d'être creux empira. "Je cherchais des alternatives," mordit-il. "Un moyen de la sauver qui ne me fasse _pas_ perdre d'argent."

_Waoh_, dit Serdaigle. _Tu viens de proférer un mensonge pur et simple. Non seulement ça mais en plus je crois que tu y a vraiment _cru_ pendant les secondes que tu as mises à le prononcer. Ça fait plutôt peur._

"_Est-ce_ ce à quoi tu pensais, Harry ?" Les yeux bleus étaient comme acérés et Harry vécut un instant terrifiant pendant lequel il se demanda si le sorcier le plus puissant du monde pouvait parfaitement voir à travers ses barrières occlumantiques.

"_Oui_," dit Harry, "j'ai reculé face à la douleur de me défaire de tout l'argent de ma chambre forte. Mais je l'ai quand même _fait _! C'est _ça_ qui compte ! Et _vous..."_ l'indignation qui avait quitté la voix de Harry revint. "Vous avez _vraiment_ mis un prix sur la vie de Hermione Granger et vous l'avez mis en-dessous de cent mille Gallions !"

"Oh ?" dit doucement le vieux sorcier. "Et quel prix mettrais-tu sur sa vie, alors ? Un million de Gallions ?"

"Êtes-vous familier du concept économique de 'coût de remplacement' ? Les mots jaillissaient des lèvres de Harry trop vite pour qu'il puisse les examiner. "Le coût de remplacement de Hermione est _infini !_ Je ne peux m'en racheter une autre nulle part !"

_Maintenant tu profères juste des non-sens mathématiques_, dit Serpentard. _Serdaigle, tu peux me soutenir sur ce coup ?_

"La vie de Minerva a-t-elle aussi une valeur infinie ?" dit le vieux sorcier d'un ton brusque. "Sacrifierais-tu Minerva pour sauver Hermione ?"

"Oui et oui," lâcha Harry. "Ça fait partie du travail du professeur McGonagall et elle le sait."

"Alors la valeur de Minerva n'est pas infinie," dit le vieux sorcier, "malgré tout l'amour qu'on peut lui porter. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul roi sur l'échiquier, Harry Potter, une seule pièce pour laquelle tu sacrifierais n'importe quelle autre pièce afin de la sauver. Et Hermione Granger n'est pas cette pièce. Ne t'y trompes pas, Harry Potter, aujourd'hui est peut-être le jour où tu as perdu notre guerre."

Et si les mots du vieux sorcier ne l'avaient pas touché si durement, n'avaient pas été aussi proches de la vérité, Harry n'aurait peut-être pas dit ce qu'il dit alors.

"Lucius avait raison," grinça Harry. "Vous n'avez jamais eu de femme, vous n'avez jamais eu de fille, vous n'avez jamais eu que la guerre..."

La main gauche du vieux sorcier se referma avec force autour du poignet de Harry, les doigts osseux s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles encore en développement du bras de ce dernier, et l'espace d'un instant Harry fut paralysée par le choc ; il avait oublié les conséquences que pouvait avoir la force supérieure des adultes.

Albus Dumbledore ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il se contenta de pivoter en traînant Harry derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas dur vers le mur de la pièce.

"_Prix du phénix _."

Harry fut tiré le long des escaliers noirs.

"_Destin du phénix."_

La pièce aux piédestaux noirs et à la lumière d'argent tombant sur des baguettes fracassées.

"Vous pensez," cria Harry après que ses lèvres se furent débloquées, "que vous pouvez gagner n'importe quel débat juste en allant ici ?"

Le vieux sorcier l'ignora et traîna Harry à travers la pièce. Sa main droite ne tenait plus sa baguette et saisit une fiole d'un fluide argenté...

Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfié : la fiole au fluide argenté avait été placée à côté d'une image de _Dumbledore_, ou du moins c'est ainsi que Harry l'avait vu pendant le bref moment où il s'était fait traîner devant l'image.

Derrière tous les piédestaux, dans la partie la plus éloignée de la pièce, s'élevait un grand bassin de pierre gravé de runes que Harry ne reconnut pas. Son centre était peu profond et rempli d'un liquide transparent. Le vieux sorcier y déversa le fluide argenté qui commença immédiatement à se répandre, à tourbillonner, et à illuminer le bassin entier d'un blanc surnaturel.

La main du vieux sorcier relâcha le bras de Harry et fit un geste en direction du bassin lumineux, ordonnant d'un ton brusque : "Regarde !"

Comme on le lui avait demandé, Harry regarda l'eau lumineuse.

"Mets ta tête dans la Pensine, Harry Potter." La voix du vieux sorcier était sévère.

Harry avait déjà entendu ce mot mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du contexte. "Qu'est-ce... que ça fait..."

"Souvenirs," dit le vieux sorcier. "Tu verras mon souvenir. C'est sans danger, je t'en fais le serment. Maintenant regarde dans la Pensine, Serdaigle, si tu te soucies encore de ta précieuse vérité !"

C'était une demande que Harry ne pouvait pas rejeter, aussi il s'avança et plongea sa tête dans l'eau lumineuse.

* * *

><p><em>Harry était assis derrière le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et les mains ridées agrippées à sa tête étaient marquées par l'âge et parsemées de poils blancs.<em>

"_Il est tout ce que j'ai !" pleura une voix, l'étrange voix de Dumbledore telle que lui s'en souvenait ; de l'intérieur elle semblait bien moins sévère et bien moins sage. "Le dernier membre de ma famille ! Tout ce qui me reste !"_

_On n'avait laissé aucun émotion traverser la Pensine, seulement la sensation physique de sembler prononcer ces mots. Harry entendit la profonde désolation dans les mots de Dumbledore, dans les sons qui semblaient venir de la gorge de Harry lui-même, mais il ne ressentit rien d'autre que ce son._

"_Tu n'as pas le choix," dit une voix dure._

_Les yeux se déplacèrent et le champ de vision sauta jusqu'à un homme que Harry ne reconnut pas, porteur d'une veste teintée du cramoisi Auror mais faite d'un cuir solide et dotée de nombreuses poches._

_Son œil droit était surdimensionné et avait une pupille d'un bleu électrique qui se déplaçait en permanence._

"_Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Alastor !" la voix de Dumbledore devenait folle. "Pas ça ! Tout sauf ça !"_

"_Je ne te le demande pas," gronda l'homme. "C'est Voldy qui le demande, et tu vas lui dire non."_

"_Pour de l'argent, Alastor ?" la voix de Dumbledore était suppliante. "Seulement pour de l'argent ?"_

"_Tu paies la rançon d'Aberforth, tu perds la guerre," dit sèchement l'homme. "C'est aussi simple que ça. Cent mille Gallions, presque tout ce que nous avons dans notre trésor de guerre, et si tu l'utilises comme ça, on n'ira pas le remplir à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, essayer de convaincre les Potter de vider leur coffre comme les Londubat l'ont déjà fait ? Voldy va juste kidnapper quelqu'un d'autre et exiger autre chose. Alice, Minerva, tous ceux auxquels tu tiens, ils seront tous des cibles si tu paies les Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas la leçon que tu devrais essayer de leur faire apprendre."_

"_Si je fais ça, je n'aurais plus personne. Plus personne." La voix de Dumbledore se brisa, le monde s'inclina, la tête d'où émanait le champ de vision tomba entre les vieilles mains et de terribles sons émergèrent de la gorge, qui n'était pas celle de Harry, lorsque Dumbledore commença à sangloter comme un enfant._

"_Devrais-je dire non au messager de Voldy ?" dit la voix d'Alastor, cette fois avec une étrange douceur. "Tu n'as pas à le faire toi-même, mon vieil ami."_

"_Non... Je le dirai moi-même... Je dois..."_

* * *

><p>Le souvenir prit fin d'un coup brusque et Harry arracha sa tête de l'eau lumineuse en haletant comme s'il avait été privé d'air.<p>

La transition entre les scènes, entre la réalité vieille de dix ans et l'instant présent, fut une secousse pour l'esprit de Harry ; d'une certaine façon, son immersion dans le passé l'avait décoincé : le vieil homme brisé qui pleurnichait dans son bureau avait été quelqu'un d'autre, d'un autre temps ; cela, Harry l'avait compris ; quelqu'un de plus doux...

Avant que tout ne disparaisse comme de la fumée qui se dissipe, que tout ne revienne à _maintenant_, à aujourd'hui.

Terrible et sévère, le vieux sorcier, comme creusé dans la pierre ; sa barbe tressée de fils qu'on aurait cru faits d'acier, ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme des miroirs, et les pupilles derrière, aussi acérées et inflexibles que du diamant noir.

"Souhaites-tu aussi voir mon frère lorsqu'il a péri par Doloris ?" demanda Albus Dumbledore. "Voldemort m'a aussi envoyé ce souvenir !"

"Et c'est..." Harry avait du mal à donner de la voix à cause de la nausée qui montait dans sa poitrine. "C'est _là_ que..." les mots semblaient brûler sa gorge à mesure que le terrible savoir apparaissait en lui, la compréhension atroce. "C'est là que vous avez brûlée vive Narcissa Malfoy dans sa propre chambre."

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore fut froid lorsqu'il répondit. "À cette question seul un idiot répondrait pas l'affirmative ou la négative. Ce qui compte, c'est que les Mangemorts croient que je l'ai tuée, et cette croyance a maintenu les familles de tous ceux qui servaient l'Ordre du Phénix en vie – jusqu'à ce jour. Comprends-tu maintenant ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu as fait à tes _amis_, Harry Potter, et à tous ceux qui se tiennent à tes côtés ?" Le vieux sorcier sembla devenir encore plus grand, encore plus terrible, et sa voix devint plus forte. "Tu as fait d'eux des cibles, et ils le resteront ! Jusqu'à ce que tu prouves, de la seule façon qu'on puisse le prouver, que tu ne désires plus payer de tels prix !"

"Et est-ce vrai ?" dit Harry. Il était saisi d'une sorte de bourdonnement, comme si son corps s'éloignait de plus en plus. "Ce que Draco a dit, que Narcissa Malfoy ne s'est jamais salie les mains, qu'elle n'était que la femme de Lucius ? C'était une acolyte, je comprends ça, mais je ne peux pas soutenir l'idée que cela mérite d'être _brûlé vif_."

"Rien de moindre ne les aurait convaincus que j'en avais fini avec l'hésitation." La voix du vieux sorcier ne tolérait aucune question, aucun refus. "J'avais toujours été trop réticent à faire ce que je devais et les autres avaient toujours payé le prix de ma pitié. C'est ce qu'Alastor m'avait dit depuis le début mais je ne l'avais pas écouté. Toi, je m'attends à ce que tu t'avères meilleur que moi pour ce genre de décisions."

"Je suis surpris," dit Harry, émerveillé que sa voix soit aussi stable. "Je me serais attendu à ce qu'à moins de tous les avoir du premier coup, les Mangemorts s'en prennent à une autre famille du camp des gentils et commencent un cycle de représailles toujours plus intenses."

"Si mon adversaire avait été Lucius, peut-être." Les yeux de Dumbledore ressemblaient à des pierres. "J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort avait rit à l'annonce de la nouvelle et qu'il avait proclamé à ses Mangemorts que j'avais enfin grandi, que j'étais enfin un adversaire valable. Peut-être avait-il raison. Suite au jour où j'ai condamné mon frère à sa mort, j'ai commencé à soupeser ceux qui me suivaient, à comparer le poids de l'un à celui de l'autre, à me demander qui je risquerais, qui je sacrifierais et dans quel but. Il fut étrange de constater à quel point j'ai perdu moins de pièces une fois que j'ai su ce qu'elles valaient."

La mâchoire de Harry semblait bloquée, comme s'il avait besoin d'un effort colossal pour faire bouger ses lèvres. "Mais là ce n'est pas comme si Lucius avait délibérément rançonné Hermione," dit-il d'une voix faible. "Du point de vue de Lucius, quelqu'un d'autre a brisé la trêve. En gardant cela à l'esprit, combien de Gallions Hermione vaut-elle exactement ? En laissant la question du Danegeld de côté, si c'était juste une menace de mort ordinaire, combien devrais-je avoir payé pour la sauver ? Dix mille Gallions ? Cinq mille ?"

Le vieux sorcier ne répondit pas.

"C'est drôle," dit Harry d'une voix vacillante comme l'image d'un objet immergé. "Vous savez, le jour où j'ai fait face au Détraqueur, vous savez ce qu'a été mon pire souvenir ? C'était la mort de mes parents. J'entendais leurs voix et tout."

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'écarquillèrent derrière les lunettes en demi-lune.

"Et voilà le truc," dit Harry, "le truc auquel j'ai pensé et repensé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné à Lily Potter une chance de partir. Il lui a dit qu'elle pouvait fuir. Il lui a _dit_ que mourir devant le berceau ne sauverait pas son bébé : 'Écarte-toi, femme imbécile, si tu as le moindre bon sens...'" Un terrible frisson parcourut Harry lorsqu'il prononça ces mots de ses propres lèvres, mais il s'en débarrassa et continua. "Et après j'ai continué de me dire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire : est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas _raison _? Si seulement Mère s'était écartée. Elle a essayé de lancer un sortilège au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'était du suicide, et elle devait le _savoir_. Son choix n'était pas entre sa vie et la mienne, son choix était entre sa vie ou aucune des deux vies ! Si seulement elle avait agit de façon logique et qu'elle s'était écartée, je veux dire, j'aime aussi Maman, mais Lily Potter serait en vie et elle serait ma mère !" Des larmes brouillaient les yeux de Harry. "Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends, que je sais ce que Mère doit avoir ressentit. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ s'écarter du berceau. Elle ne pouvait pas ! L'amour ne s'écarte pas !"

C'était comme si le vieux sorcier avait reçu un coup, un coup de burin qui l'avait brisé de bout en bout.

"Qu'ais-je dit ?" chuchota le vieux sorcier. "Que t'ais-je dit ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" cria Harry. "Je n'écoutais pas non plus !"

"Je... je suis désolé, Harry... Je..." le vieux sorcier appuya ses mains contre son visage et Harry vit qu'Albus Dumbledore sanglotait. "Je n'aurais pas dû dire – te dire de telles choses... je n'aurais pas dû – en vouloir – à ton innocence..."

Harry regarda le sorcier une seconde de plus puis se retourna et sortit de la pièce noire, descendit les escaliers, traversa le bureau...

"Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu es toujours sur son épaule," dit-il à Fumseck.

...par la porte et le long de la spirale tournoyante infinie.

* * *

><p>Harry était arrivé en cours de Métamorphose avant tout le monde, même avant le professeur McGonagall. Il y avait eu un cours de sortilèges plus tôt mais il n'avait même pas essayé de se rendre à celui-ci. Il ignorait si le professeur McGonagall serait présente au cours d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans les bureaux vides autour de lui, dans l'absence sur l'estrade. Comme s'il se tenait seul dans Poudlard, tous ses amis partis.<p>

Selon le programme du cours, la leçon d'aujourd'hui porterait sur les métamorphoses maintenues, sur toutes les règles que Harry avait apprises par cœur lorsqu'il métamorphosait un énorme rocher en un petit diamant porté sur son petit doigt. Ce serait un sujet théorique plutôt que pratique pour le reste de la classe, ce qui était dommage, car il aurait fort apprécié une transe de métamorphose.

Harry remarqua avec distance que sa main tremblait à un point tel qu'il avait du mal à défaire les ficelles de sa bourse afin d'en sortir son manuel de Métamorphose.

_Tu as été monstrueusement injuste envers Dumbledore_, dit la voix que Harry avait surnommée Serpentard, sauf que maintenant elle semblait aussi être la Voix de la Raison Économique et peut-être aussi celle de la Conscience.

Les yeux de Harry descendirent jusqu'à son manuel mais cette partie était tellement familière qu'il aurait aussi bien pu s'agir d'un parchemin vierge.

_Dumbledore a mené une guerre contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était délibérément donné le but de le briser de la façon la plus cruelle possible. Il a dû choisir entre perdre sa guerre et perdre son frère. Albus Dumbledore sait, et il l'a appris de la pire des façons possibles, qu'il y a des limites à la valeur d'une vie ; et l'admettre a failli le rendre fou. Mais toi, Harry Potter – _tu_ le sais déjà._

"Tais-toi," chuchota le garçon à une salle de Métamorphose vide, alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

_Tu as déjà lu les expériences de Philip Tetlock où l'on demande à des gens d'échanger une valeur sacrée contre une valeur profane, comme un administrateur qui devait choisir entre dépenser un million de dollars pour sauver un enfant de cinq ans ou dépenser le million de dollars pour acheter plus d'équipement hospitalier ou payer le salaire de médecins. Et les sujets de l'expérience s'indignaient et voulaient punir l'administrateur parce qu'il avait ne serait-ce que réfléchi à ce choix. Te souviens-tu avoir lu ça, Harry Potter ? Te souviens-tu t'être dit que c'était incroyablement stupide puisque si l'équipement hospitalier et les salaires des docteurs ne sauvaient pas eux aussi des vies, avoir des hôpitaux et des docteurs n'aurait aucun sens ? L'administrateur de l'hôpital aurait-il dû payer un milliard de livres sterling pour ce foie même si l'hôpital allait faire faillite le lendemain ?_

"Tais-toi !" chuchota le garçon.

_Chaque fois que tu dépenses de l'argent pour avoir une probabilité donnée de sauver une vie, tu établis une borne inférieure sur la valeur monétaire de cette vie. Chaque fois que tu refuses de payer pour obtenir une probabilité de sauver une vie, tu établis une borne supérieure sur la valeur monétaire de cette vie. Si tes bornes supérieures et inférieures sont incohérentes, cela veut dire que tu pourrais déplacer de l'argent d'un point à un autre et sauver plus de vies pour le même prix. Donc si tu veux utiliser une quantité bornée d'argent pour sauver autant de vies que possible, tes choix doivent être en adéquation avec _une_ valeur monétaire assignée à la vie humaine ; sinon, alors tu pourrais redistribuer le même argent et obtenir un meilleur résultat. Qu'elle est triste, qu'elle est creuse l'indignation de ceux qui refusent de dire que l'argent et la vie ne peuvent jamais être comparés alors que tout ce qu'il font c'est d'interdire la stratégie qui sauve le plus de gens au nom d'une prétention morale grandiloquente._

_Tu _savais_ cela et tu as quand même dit ce que que tu as dit à Dumbledore._

_Tu as délibérément _tenté_ de faire de la peine à Dumbledore._

Il _n'a jamais essayé de te faire de la peine, Harry, pas un seule fois._

La tête de Harry tomba entre ses mains.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ce qu'il avait dit à un vieux sorcier triste qui s'était battu de toutes ses forces et qui avait enduré plus que quiconque n'aurait jamais dû avoir à endurer ? Même si le vieux sorcier avait tort, méritait-il de souffrir pour cela, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi y avait-il une partie de Harry qui semblait se mettre en colère contre le vieux sorcier au-delà de toute raison, qui semblait se déchaîner contre lui avec plus de force que Harry n'avait jamais frappé personne, sans la moindre tentative de modération un fois montée la rage qui s'effaçait à l'instant où Harry quittait sa présence ?

_Est-ce parce que tu sais que Dumbledore ne se défendra pas ? Que quoi que tu lui dises, aussi injuste que ce soit, il n'utilisera jamais son pouvoir contre toi, il ne te traitera jamais comme tu le traites ? Est-ce ainsi que tu traites les gens quand tu sais qu'ils ne te frapperont pas s'il le peuvent ? Les gènes de brutes de James Potter qui se manifestent enfin ?_

Harry ferma les yeux.

Comme si le Choixpeau parlait dans sa tête...

_Quelle est la véritable raison de ta colère ?_

_De quoi as-tu peur ?_

Un tourbillon d'images sembla alors illuminer l'esprit de Harry, le Dumbledore passé qui sanglotait entre ses mains ; l'apparence actuelle du vieux sorcier, grand et terrible ; une vision de Hermione hurlant entre ses chaînes dans la chaise de métal alors que Harry l'abandonnait aux Détraqueurs, et l'image construite d'un femme aux longs cheveux blancs (avait-elle ressemblé à son mari?) qui tombait entre les flammes de sa chambre alors qu'une baguette était braquée vers elle et qu'une lumière orange se reflétait dans des lunettes en demi-lune.

Albus Dumbledore semblait avoir pensé que,face à ce genre de problèmes, Harry serait meilleur que lui.

Et Harry savait qu'il le serait probablement. Après tout, il en connaissait les équations.

Mais il était admis, sans que l'on sache comment, il était admis que les éthiciens utilitaristes ne cambriolaient pas _vraiment_ de banques pour pouvoir donner de l'argent aux pauvres. Le résultat final d'un rejet complet de toutes les contraintes éthiques n'était pas _vraiment_ du soleil, des roses et du bonheur pour tous. La prescription du conséquentialisme était de choisir l'action qui menait aux meilleures conséquences absolues, pas les actions qui avaient une conséquence positive et qui dévastaient tout le reste. Les maximiseurs d'utilité espérée avaient le droit de prendre le bon sens en compte lorsqu'ils calculaient leur espérance.

Harry était parvenu à comprendre cela, et ce avant même que quiconque ne le mette en garde. Avant d'avoir lu l'histoire de Vladimir Lenin ou l'histoire de la révolution française, il l'avait su. Cela avait peut-être été grâce à ses livres de science-fiction précocement lus, ses livres qui l'avaient mis en garde contre les gens pleins de bonnes intentions ; ou peut-être Harry avait-il vu la logique de lui-même. Il l'avait su depuis le début, que s'il s'écartait de son éthique _à chaque fois qu'il avait une raison de le faire_, le résultat ne serait pas bon.

Une dernière image lui vint alors : Lily Potter, debout devant le berceau de son bébé, en train de mesurer l'intervalle entre les résultats possibles : le résultat final si elle restait et essayait de combattre l'ennemi (Lily morte, Harry mort) et le résultat final si elle partait (Lily vivante, Harry mort) ; en train de mesurer l'utilité attendue et de faire le seul choix raisonnable.

Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait été la mère de Harry.

"Mais les êtres humains ne peuvent pas vivre comme ça," chuchotèrent les lèvres du garçon à l'adresse de la salle vide. "Les humains ne peuvent pas vivre comme ça."


	83. Compromis Tabous, Après coup 1

NdT : Désolé pour ce retard ! Je viens de reprendre les cours et le rythme est assez soutenu. Malheureusement, les deux prochains chapitres (qui sont aussi les derniers parus en anglais) risquent aussi d'arriver avec plus d'une semaine d'écart. Encore pardon !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Padma entra dans la salle de Métamorphose, elle constata que la moitié de la classe était arrivée avant elle et qu'un étrange, qu'un mortel silence s'était répandu à travers la pièce. Harry Potter était assis seul dans un coin et regardait quelque lointain inconnu, ses paupières baissées, presque closes.<p>

La rumeur disait que les Aurors avaient découvert que le professeur de Défense s'était polynectaré en Granger pour avoir Malfoy.

La rumeur disait que Hermione avait été liée par Vœu Indéfaisable à être l'esclave de Draco.

La rumeur disait que Hermione avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur.

Mais cela _avait_ été vrai, Harry Potter n'aurait pas été assis là, il aurait été...

Padma ignorait ce que le général Potter aurait fait. Son esprit devint vide lorsqu'elle essaya de l'imaginer.

Le silence ne s'était toujours pas brisé lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva. Le professeur de Métamorphose avança jusqu'au tableau sans s'arrêter, l'effaça d'un revers de main puis commença à écrire.

" Aujourd'hui, les enfants, " dit la voix calme et professionnelle du professeur de Métamorphose, exactement comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit de la semaine, " nous apprendrons quel est l'effort nécessaire à maintenir une métamorphose et pourquoi, à votre âge, vous ne devriez même pas vous y essayer. La Forme originale n'a pas disparu, elle est seulement réprimée, et pour la maintenir ainsi... "

" Excusez-moi, " dit Padma Patil. Elle savait que sa voix chevrotait, elle savait qu'elle tremblait de façon visible, mais il fallait qu'elle pose la question : " Excusez-moi, professeur McGonagall, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mlle Granger ? "

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'arrêta d'écrire et se retourna vers Padma. Elle aurait dû avoir l'air sévère, ayant été interrompue sans qu'une main ne se soit levée, mais au lieu de cela son visage était amical. " Vous ne le savez pas déjà, Mlle Patil ? Je m'attendais à ce que la rumeur se soit répandue. "

" Il y a trop de rumeurs, " dit Padma. " Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai. "

Morag MacDougal leva la main puis dit sans attendre qu'on lui permette de parler : " Je te l'ai dit Padma, ce qui est _vrai_ c'est que le Magenmagot a condamné Granger et l'a ordonné à recevoir un baiser du Détraqueur, qu'ils ont fait venir le Détraqueur et alors Harry Potter l'a collé au plafond et il a refusé de le faire descendre jusqu'à ce que... "

" Oh, par Merlin, " dit le professeur McGonagall dont le visage était devenu plus sec, mais elle fit un effort manifeste afin de se calmer. " Le ridicule de l'affaire était des plus complets et je ne me répandrai pas en détails. Disons seulement que Mlle Granger se repose pour le moment chez Mme Pomfresh et qu'elle reviendra en cours demain. Et si j'attrape quelqu'un en train de l'importuner, je le transformerai en un vase et je le laisserai tomber par terre. "

Toute la classe eut un hoquet de stupeur en entendant cela, pas tant à cause le caractère mortel de la menace qu'enraison de la violation des règles de la Métamorphose qu'elle impliquait.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna vers son tableau...

D'un coin de la classe, une autre voix s'éleva. " Et le professeur Quirrell ? " dit Terry Boot. " Est-ce qu'il a été arrêté ? "

" Les Aurors le maintiennent juste en détention, " dit le professeur de Métamorphose sans se retourner. " S'ils ne nous l'ont pas rendu demain, je demanderai au directeur d'aller le chercher. Mais autant vous le dire : le conseil d'administration a prévu un vote quant au droit du professeur Quirrell à organiser d'autres batailles. "

Kevin Sifflebranche parla. " Et le général Malfoy ? Quand est-ce qu'il va rentrer de Ste Mangouste ? "

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'arrêta de dessiner à nouveau.

Elle se retourna encore, plus lentement cette fois.

" Je _suis_ navrée, M. Sifflebranche, " dit le professeur McGonagall. Son visage semblait légèrement plus ridé que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. " On m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre pour la santé de M. Malfoy. Mais j'ai malheureusement reçu une chouette de son père annonçant son départ de Poudlard. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne revienne pas. "


	84. Compromis Tabous, Après coup 2

Lorsque Hermione Granger se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit doux et confortable de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un rectangle de crépuscule tombant sur son ventre, chaud à travers la fine couverture. Sa mémoire lui dit qu'un voile-écran devait avoir été tendu au-dessus d'elle, soit entièrement autour de son lit soit à moitié ouvert, et que le reste du domaine de Mme Pomfresh se trouverait derrière celui-ci : les autres lits, libres ou occupés, et les fenêtres lumineuses encastrées dans la pierre aux bas-reliefs en courbures de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit furent ceux du professeur McGonagall, assise sur le côté gauche de son lit. Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas là, mais c'était compréhensible : il était resté à côté d'elle pendant toute la matinée dans la cellule où elle avait été détenue, son corbeau d'argent déployé comme garde supplémentaire contre le Détraqueur et son sévère petit visage toujours tourné vers les Aurors. Le directeur de Serdaigle avait certainement passé trop de temps à s'occuper d'elle et avait probablement dû retourner à ses cours plutôt que de continuer à veiller sur une fille condamnée pour tentative de meurtre.

Elle se sentit atrocement, atrocement malade, et il ne lui semblait pas que c'était l'effet d'une quelconque potion. Elle se serait bien remise à pleurer mais sa gorge lui faisait mal, ses yeux la brûlaient encore et son esprit ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la fatigue. Elle aurait pu supporter de geindre un peu mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de pleurer.

"Où sont mes parents ?" chuchota Hermione à la directrice de Gryffondor. Il lui semblait que leur faire face serait la pire des choses au monde, encore pire que tout le reste, et pourtant elle voulait quand même les voir.

Le doux regard du professeur McGonagall se métamorphosa en une expression plus triste. "Je suis navrée, Mlle Granger. Bien que cela n'ait pas toujours été le cas, nous avons décidé depuis quelques années qu'il était plus sage de ne pas informer les parents de nés-Moldus des dangers que leurs enfants ont encourus. Je vous conseillerais de rester vous aussi silencieuse si vous souhaitez rester à Poudlard sans qu'ils ne vous causent d'ennuis."

"Je ne suis pas exclue ?" chuchota la fille. "Pour ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Non," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Mlle Granger... vous avez sûrement entendu... j'espère que vous avez entendu M. Potter lorsqu'il a dit que vous étiez innocente ?"

"Il disait juste ça comme ça," dit-elle d'une voix morne. "Pour me faire libérer, je veux dire."

La vieille sorcière secoua la tête avec fermeté. "Non, Mlle Granger. M. Potter croit que vous avez reçu un sortilège de faux souvenirs, que le duel n'a jamais eu lieu. Le directeur soupçonne la participation de magies encore plus sombres – que votre main a peut-être lancé le sort, mais que ce n'était pas de votre fait. Même le professeur Rogue trouve cette affaire impossible à croire, bien qu'il ne puisse pas forcément le dire en public. Il se demandait si des drogues moldues auraient pu êtres utilisées contre vous."

Les yeux de Hermione continuèrent de regarder distraitement le professeur de Métamorphose ; elle savait qu'elle venait d'entendre quelque chose d'important mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour propager ces changements dans son esprit.

"_Vous_ n'y croyez certainement pas ?" dit le professeur McGonagall. "Mlle Granger, vous ne pouvez pas vous croire capable de devenir une meurtrière !"

"Mais j'ai..." son excellente mémoire lui repassa le souvenir avec obligeance pour la millième fois : Draco Malfoy lui disant avec un sourire méprisant qu'elle ne le battrait jamais s'il était en pleine forme et prouvant immédiatement cette affirmation en dansant comme un duelliste entre les trophées sous bonne garde tandis qu'elle courait frénétiquement en tous sens puis en lui assénant le coup final d'un sortilège qui l'avait envoyée s'écraser contre le mur et avait fait jaillir du sang de sa joue... Et alors... Alors elle avait..."

"Mais vous vous souvenez l'avoir fait," dit la sorcière plus âgée en la regardant avec compréhension et gentillesse. "Mlle Granger, une fillette de douze ans n'a pas besoin de supporter des souvenirs aussi affreux. Demandez-le moi et je serais heureuse de les enfermer pour vous."

C'était comme si on lui avait jeté un verre d'eau en plein visage. "Quoi ?"

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette, un geste si expert et rapide qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait simplement pointé quelque chose du doigt. "Je ne peux pas vous offrir de vous débarrasser entièrement de ces souvenirs, Mlle Granger," dit le professeur McGonagall avec sa précision habituelle. "D'importants faits pourraient s'y trouver enfouis. Mais il existe une forme d'Oubliettes qui est réversible et je serais heureuse de le lancer sur vous."

Hermione regarda la baguette et sentit l'éclosion d'un espoir pour la première fois en presque deux jours.

_Faites que ça n'ait jamais eu lieu..._elle l'avait souhaité, encore et encore, souhaité que les aiguilles du temps se retournent et effacent l'horrible choix qui ne pourrait jamais, jamais être défait. Et même si l'effacement du souvenir n'allait pas jusque là, ce serait tout de même une forme de libération...

Elle revint au doux visage du professeur McGonagall.

"Vous ne pensez _vraiment pas_ que je l'ai fait ?" dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

"Je suis _tout à fait_ certaine que vous ne feriez pas une chose pareille de votre plein gré."

Sous les couvertures, les mains de Hermione serraient les draps. "_Harry_ pense que je ne l'ai pas fait ?"

"M. Potter considère que vos souvenirs ont été entièrement manufacturés. Je comprends parfaitement son point de vue."

Les mains agrippées de Hermione laissèrent filer les draps et elle s'affaissa de nouveau dans le lit, où elle s'était en partie assise.

Non.

Elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était souvenu de ce que s'était passé la nuit précédente, et ça avait été comme... Comme... Elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots, même en pensée, pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Mais elle avait su que Draco Malfoy était déjà mort et elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas été voir le professeur Flitwick pour avouer. Elle s'était juste habillée et elle était allée prendre son petit déjeuner en _essayant de se comporter normalement_ pour que personne ne soit jamais au courant, et elle avait su que c'était mal, mal, Mal et atrocement atrocement MAL mais elle avait eu... Tellement peur...

Même si Harry Potter avait raison, même si le duel contre Draco Malfoy était un mensonge, elle avait fait _ce_ choix toute seule. Elle ne méritait pas d'oublier cela ni qu'on la pardonne de l'avoir fait.

Et si elle _avait_ bien agi, si elle était allée directement voir le professeur Flitwick, peut-être que cela aurait... Aidé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, peut-être que tout le monde aurait vu qu'elle regrettait, et Harry n'aurait pas eu à perdre tout son argent pour la sauver...

Hermione ferma les yeux, les serra très fort, car elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de se remettre à pleurer. "Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible," dit-elle d'une voix chancelante. "Je suis horrible et pas héroïque du tout..."

La voix du professeur McGonagall fut très tranchante, comme si Hermione venait de faire une terrible erreur dans ses devoirs de Métamorphose. "Cessez de vous comporter comme une idiote, Mlle Granger ! La personne _horrible_ est celle qui vous a fait cela; Quand à l'héroïsme... Eh bien, Mlle Granger, vous avez déjà entendu mon opinion au sujet des jeunes filles qui s'essaient ce genre de choses avant même d'avoir quatorze ans, aussi je ne vous ferai pas d'autre leçon à ce sujet. Je dirai seulement que vous venez de subir une expérience absolument atroce et à laquelle vous avez survécu aussi bien qu'il aurait été possible pour une sorcière de votre année. Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit de pleurer autant qu'il vous plaira. Demain, vous retournez en cours."

C'est alors que Hermione sut le professeur McGonagall ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle avait besoin qu'on la gronde car elle ne pourrait pas être absoute avant d'avoir été blâmée, et le professeur McGonagall ne ferait jamais cela pour elle car elle n'en demanderait jamais autant à une petite Serdaigle.

C'était une chose pour laquelle Harry Potter ne l'aiderait pas non plus.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit et se recroquevilla contre elle-même, loin du professeur McGonagall. "S'il vous plaît," murmura-t-elle. "Je veux parler... Au directeur..."

* * *

><p>"Hermione."<p>

Lorsque Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois, elle vit le visage ridé de soucis d'Albus Dumbledore, penché au-dessus de son lit avec l'air d'avoir _pleuré_, même si c'était bien sûr impossible ; et Hermione ressentit un pincement déchirant de culpabilité à l'idée de l'avoir autant dérangé.

"Minerva dit que tu souhaitais me parler," dit le vieux sorcier.

"Je..;" Hermione ne savait soudain plus quoi dire. Sa gorge se referma et elle ne put que bégayer : "Je – je suis..."

Son ton devait être parvenu à communiquer l'autre mot, celui qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à prononcer.

"_Désolée ?"_ dit Dumbledore. "Pourquoi, pourquoi devrais-tu être désolée ?"

Elle dut se forcer à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. "Vous avez dit à Harry... Qu'il ne devrait pas payer... donc _je _n'aurais pas... Dû faire ce que le professeur McGonagall a dit, je n'aurais pas dû toucher sa baguette..."

"Ma chérie," dit Dumbledore, "si tu ne t'étais pas engagée auprès de la maison Potter, Harry aurait attaqué Azkaban seul et aurait peut-être gagné. Ce garçon choisit peut-être ses mots avec soin, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu mentir, et chez le Survivant se trouve un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais connu. Il aurait bel et bien essayé de briser Azkaban, même au prix de sa vie." La voix du vieux sorcier devint plus douce et plus amicale. "Non, Hermione, tu n'as rien fait qui justifie que tu t'en veuilles à toi même."

"J'aurais pu _faire_ qu'il n'attaque pas."

Dans les yeux de Dumbledore apparut un léger scintillement qui fut bientôt perdu dans sa fatigue. "Vraiment, Mlle Granger ? Peut-être devriez-vous être directrice à ma place, car je n'ai moi-même pas un tel pouvoir sur les enfants bornés."

"Harry a promis..." sa voix s'interrompit. L'horrible vérité était très difficile à prononcer. "Harry Potter m'a promis... Qu'il ne m'aiderait jamais... Si je lui demandais de ne pas le faire."

Il y eut une pause. Hermione se rendit compte que les bruits lointains de l'infirmerie qui avaient accompagnés le professeur McGonagall avaient cessé lorsque Dumbledore l'avait réveillée. De là où elle se trouvait, allongée dans son lit, elle ne pouvait voir que le plafond et le haut de l'une des fenêtres, mais rien dans son champ de vision ne bougeait, et s'il y avait des sons, elle ne pouvait pas les entendre.

"Ah," dit Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier eut un profond soupir. "J'imagine qu'il est _possible_ que le garçon ait alors tenu sa promesse."

""J'aurais... j'aurais dû..."

"Aller à Azkaban de ton plein gré ?" dit Dumbledore. "Mlle Granger, c'est là plus que je n'exigerai jamais d'un autre."

"Mais..." Hermione déglutit. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la faille, car tous ceux qui voulaient franchir le portrait du dortoir Serdaigle apprenaient rapidement à faire attention aux formulations précises. "Mais ce n'est pas plus que ce que vous exigeriez de _vous-même_."

"Hermione..." commença le vieux sorcier.

"Pourquoi ?" dit la voix de Hermione, et il semblait maintenant que celle-ci continuait, libérée de son esprit. "Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être plus courageuse ? J'allais courir devant le Détraqueur – pour Harry – avant, je veux dire, en janvier... Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu..." Pourquoi l'idée d'être envoyée à Azkaban l'avait elle complètement _tétanisée_, pourquoi avait-elle tout oublié du Bien...

"Ma chère petite fille," dit Dumbledore. Les yeux bleus derrière les lunettes en demi-lune exprimaient un compréhension totale de sa culpabilité. "Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Tout comme tu souhaiterais être plus gentille envers les autres, sois aussi plus gentille envers toi-même."

"Donc _j'ai_ mal agi." Il semblait qu'elle avait besoin de le dire et qu'on le lui dise, même si elle le savait déjà.

Il y eut un silence.

"Écoute, jeune Serdaigle," dit le vieux sorcier, "écoutes-moi bien, car je vais te dire la vérité. La plupart des malfaisants ne se voient pas comme tels ; de fait, la plupart d'entre eux se croient être les héros des histoires qu'ils se racontent. J'ai un jour cru que les pires choses du monde étaient faites au nom du plus grand bien. J'avais tort. Terriblement tort. Il existe un mal dans ce monde qui se sait l'être et qui hait le bien de toute ses forces. Il souhaite détruire tout ce qui est bon."

Hermione frissonna dans son lit ; tout cela semblait très réel lorsque c'était Dumbledore qui le disait.

Le vieux sorcier continua de parler. "Tu es l'une des bonnes choses de ce monde, Hermione Granger, et ce mal te hait donc aussi. Si tu étais demeurée forte pendant ce procès, il t'aurait frappé plus fort, et encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que tu te brises. Ne penses pas que les héros ne peuvent être brisés ! Nous sommes seulement plus résistants, Hermione." Les yeux du vieux sorcier étaient devenus plus sévères qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus. "Lorsqu'on est épuisé depuis de nombreuses heures, lorsque la douleur et la mort ne sont pas une peur passagère mais une certitude, alors il est plus difficile d'être un héros. Si je devais être honnête – alors aujourd'hui, oui, je n'hésiterais pas face à Azkaban. Mais lorsque j'étais dans ma première année à Poudlard – j'aurais fui devant ce Détraqueur auquel tu as fait face, car mon père était mort à Azkaban et que je les craignais. Saches-le ! Le mal qui t'a frappé aurait pu briser n'importe qui, même moi. Seul Harry Potter aura ce qu'il faut pour faire face à cette horreur, le jour où il sera en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs."

Le cou de Hermione ne pouvait plus rester tendu vers le vieux sorcier ; elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, jusqu'à son coussin, où elle regarda le plafond, tentant d'absorber autant de ces mots qu'elle le pouvait.

"Pourquoi ?" dit sa voix à nouveau tremblante. "Pourquoi quelqu'un serait-il aussi méchant ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Je me suis moi-même posé cette question," dit la voix de Dumbledore, chargée d'une profonde tristesse. "Je m'interroge depuis trente ans et je ne comprends toujours pas. Toi et moi ne comprendrons jamais, Hermione Granger. Mais au moins je sais maintenant ce que le véritable mal répondrait, si on pouvait lui parler et lui demander pourquoi il était ainsi. Il dirait : _Pourquoi pas ?"_

Un bref éclair d'indignation la traversa. "Il doit y avoir au moins un _million_ de raisons de ne pas l'être !"

"Tout à fait," dit la voix de Dumbledore. "Un million de raisons, et encore plus. Nous connaîtrons toujours ces raisons, toi et moi. Si tu insiste pour le formuler ainsi – alors oui, Hermione, le procès d'aujourd'hui t'a brisée. Mais ce que tu fais _après_ avoir été brisée – cela aussi, c'est être une héroïne. Ce que tu es, Hermione Granger, et ce que tu seras toujours."

Elle leva de nouveau la tête et le regarda.

Le vieux sorcier se leva de son lit. Sa barbe d'argent s'abaissa lorsqu'il s'inclina gravement devant elle puis il partit.

Elle continua de regarder la porte par laquelle le vieux sorcier était parti.

Cela aurait dû signifier quelque chose pour elle, cela aurait dû la toucher. Elle aurait dû se sentir mieux maintenant que Dumbledore, qui avait auparavant semblé si réticent, venait de la reconnaître en tant qu'héroïne.

Elle ne ressentait rien.

Hermione laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit, Mme Pomfresh vint et lui fit boire quelque chose qui brûla ses lèvres comme l'aurait fait une nourriture épicée, dont l'odeur était encore plus forte et qui n'avait aucun goût. Cela ne signifia rien pour elle. Elle continua de regarder les lointains blocs de pierre du plafond.

* * *

><p>Minerva attendait en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas léviter près de la double porte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard ; enfant, elle avait toujours songé à ces portes comme à un "sinistre portail" et elle ne pouvait à présent s'empêcher de s'en souvenir. Trop de mauvaises nouvelles avaient été annoncées ici...<p>

Albus sortit de l'infirmerie. Le vieux sorcier n'arrêta pas, continua seulement de marcher vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick, et Minerva le suivit.

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge. "Est-ce fait, Albus ?"

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. "Si une magie hostile l'atteint ou si le moindre esprit la touche, je le saurai et j'accourrai."

"J'ai parlé à M. Potter après le cours de Métamorphose," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Il était d'avis qu'à partir de maintenant, Mlle Granger devrait aller à Beauxbâtons plutôt qu'à Poudlard."

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "Non. Si Voldemort désire vraiment porter atteinte à Mlle Granger – il est tenace au-delà de toute mesure. Ses serviteurs le rejoignent, il n'aurait pas pu récupérer Bellatrix seul. Azkaban elle-même n'est pas à l'abri de sa malveillance, et quant à Beauxbâtons – non, Minerva. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort puisse s'essayer à de telles possessions souvent ou contre des cibles plus fortes, sans quoi cette année se serait déroulée bien différemment. Et Harry Potter est ici, que Voldemort doit craindre, qu'il l'admette ou non. Maintenant que je l'ai mise sous protection, Mlle Granger sera plus en sécurité au cœur de Poudlard qu'éloignée."

"M. Potter semblait douter de cela," dit Minerva. Elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à garder sa voix dénuée de tranchant car une partie d'elle était assez fortement d'accord. "Il semblait penser que le sens commun dicte que Mlle Granger continue sa scolarité n'importe où ailleurs qu'à Poudlard."

Le vieux sorcier soupira. "Je crains que le garçon n'ait passé trop de temps parmi les Moldus. Ils sont en permanence à la recherche de sécurité et s'imaginent toujours que celle-ci peut-être trouvée. Si Mlle Granger n'est pas en sûreté au centre de notre forteresse, elle ne le sera pas plus en la quittant."

"Tout le monde ne semble pas être d'accord," dit le professeur McGonagall. Ça avait presque été la première lettre qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur son bureau : une enveloppe du plus fin des parchemins, scellée d'une cire vert-argent à l'effigie d'un serpent qui s'était dressé et lui avait sifflé dessus. "J'ai reçu la chouette de Lord Malfoy retirant son fils de Poudlard."

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête mais ne changea pas de rythme. "Harry est-il au courant ?"

"Oui." Sa voix flancha l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'expression de Harry. "Après les cours, M. Potter a félicité le bon sens de Lord Malfoy et a dit qu'il écrirait à Mme Londubat pour lui conseiller de faire de même avec son petit-fils au cas où celui-ci serait la prochaine cible. Au cas où la gardienne de M. Londubat serait suffisamment négligente pour le laisser à Poudlard, M. Potter voudrait qu'il soit munit d'un Retourneur de Temps, d'une cape d'invisibilité, d'un balais et d'une bourse dans laquelle les transporter ; et aussi d'un anneau d'orteil pourvu d'un Portoloin d'urgence menant vers un lieu sûr au cas où quelqu'un kidnapperait M. Londubat et lui ferait quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard. J'ai dit à M. Potter que je ne pensais pas que le ministère consentirait à un tel usage des Retourneur de Temps et il m'a répondu que nous ne devrions pas leur demander d'autorisation. Je m'attends à ce qu'il désire voir Mlle Granger recevoir pareil équipement si jamais elle reste. Quant à lui, M. Potter veut un balais pour trois personne afin qu'il puisse le transporter dans sa bourse." Elle n'était pas éblouie par la liste de précautions. Impressionnée par leur intelligence, mais pas éblouie. Elle était maître de Métamorphose, après tout. Mais le fait que Harry trouve maintenant Poudlard aussi dangereuse que la recherche fondamentale en magie envoyait quand même des frissons d'inquiétude parcourir son corps.

"Le département des mystères n'est pas à défier à la légère," dit Albus. "Mais pour le reste -" le vieux sorcier sembla s'affaisser légèrement. "Autant donner au garçon ce qu'il souhaite. Et je protégerais aussi Neville et écrirai à Augusta pour lui dire qu'il devrait rester ici pendant les vacances."

"Et enfin," continua-t-elle, "M. Potter dit que – et je le cite directement, Albus – que quel que soit l'espèce d'attire-mage-noir que le directeur garde ici, il faut le faire sortir de cette école _maintenant_." Cette fois elle ne parvint pas à empêcher sa voix d'être tranchante.

"J'en ai demandé autant à Flamel," dit Albus d'un ton qui laissa clairement entendre sa douleur. "Mais maître Flamel a dit – que même _lui_ ne peut garder la Pierre en sûreté – qu'il croit que Voldemort a le moyen de la trouver, où qu'elle se trouve – et qu'il ne consent pas à ce qu'elle soit gardée ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Minerva, je suis navré mais elle doit être gardée ici – il le _faut_ !"

"Très bien," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Quant à moi, je pense que M. Potter a raison en tous points."

Le vieux sorcier lui jeta un coup d'œil et il dit d'une voix émue : "Minerva, vous me connaissez depuis longtemps, aussi bien que quiconque encore en vie aujourd'hui – dites-moi si les ténèbres me tiennent déjà."

"Quoi ?" dit le professeur McGonagall, franchement surprise. Puis : "Oh non Albus, non !"

Les lèvres du vieux sorcier se serrèrent avec force avant qu'il ne parle. "Pour le plus grand bien. Ils sont si nombreux, ceux que j'ai sacrifiés pour le plus grand bien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque condamnée Hermione Granger à Azkaban pour le plus grand bien. Et je me trouve – aujourd'hui, je me suis retrouvé – à éprouver de la rancune envers cette innocence que je ne possède plus..." La voix du vieux sorcier resta en suspens. "Le mal fait au nom du bien. Le mal fait au nom du mal. Quel _est_ le pire ?"

"Vous faites l'idiot, Albus."

Le vieux sorcier lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil avant de regarder une fois de plus devant lui. "Dis-moi, Minerva – t'es tu arrêtée le temps de soupeser les conséquences de ton geste avant de dire à Mlle Granger comment se lier à la famille Potter ?"

Elle inspira par réflexe lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait -

"Tu ne l'as donc pas fait." Les yeux d'Albus étaient attristés. "Non, Minerva, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est bien ainsi. Étant donné ce que tu as vu de moi aujourd'hui – si ta loyauté va maintenant à Harry Potter et pas à moi, alors c'est bien, c'est juste ainsi." Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour protester mais Albus continua avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot. "De fait – de fait, cela deviendra nécessaire, et même plus que nécessaire si le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Harry doit vaincre pour accéder à sa pleine puissance se révèle ne pas être Voldemort..."

"Pas _ça_ encore !" dit Minerva. "Albus, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui et, pas vous, qui a marqué Harry comme son égal. Il est absolument _impossible_ que la prophétie ait parlé de vous !"

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête, mais ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le lointain, concentrés sur le chemin qui les attendait.

* * *

><p>La cellule de détention, bien au centre du département de justice magique, était luxueusement apprêtée ; ce qui constituait plus une remarque sur ce que les sorciers adultes tenaient pour acquis que sur quelque sentiment humain envers les prisonniers. Il y avait une chaise à bascule automatique munie de coussins autochauffants moelleux et richement brodés. Il y avait une armoire qui contenait un assemblage hétéroclite de livres trouvés chez un vendeur à la sauvette ainsi qu'un étage entier de vieux magazines, dont un de 1883. Quant aux toilettes, eh bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait luxueux mais un sortilège lancé sur la pièce interrompait toutes ces petites affaires : on n'allait nulle part où l'Auror de garde ne pouvait surveiller. Mais mis à part cela, c'était une plaisante petite cellule. Le professeur de Défense de Poudlard était détenu, pas arrêté, même pas intimidé. Il n'y avait pas de preuves pour l'accuser... mis à part qu'un crime atroce et insolite avait été commis dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et qu'en s'en tenant aux observations passées les chances étaient de cinq contre une pour que l'actuel professeur de Défense y soit mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il faut ajouter à cela le fait que personne au département de justice magique ne savait même <em>qui<em> était le professeur de Défense et que l'homme avait, au sens propre, écarté toute tentative de découvrir sa véritable identité d'un _toussotement_. Donc non, ils _n'avaient pas_ encore rendu 'Quirinus Quirrell' à Poudlard.

Répétons cela, pour marquer le coup :

Le professeur de Défense.

Était détenu.

Dans une cellule.

Le professeur de Défense regardait fixement l'Auror et fredonnait.

Le professeur de Défense n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette cellule. Il avait _seulement_ fredonné.

Le fredonnement avait commencé comme une simple berceuse pour enfants, celle qui en Angleterre moldue commençait par _Bonsoir, bonne nuit..._

L'air avait été fredonné sans variation, encore et encore, pendant sept minutes, pour établir le motif sous-jacent.

Puis commencèrent les élaborations sur le thème principal. Des vers fredonnées trop lentement, entrecoupés de longues pauses, afin que l'esprit de celui qui écoutait attende désespérément la note suivante, le vers suivant. Puis, lorsque le prochain vers venait, il était tellement faux, incroyablement, atrocement faux, pas seulement faux par rapport aux vers précédents mais chanté sur une ton qui ne correspondait à _aucune_ note, si bien qu'on pouvait croire que cette personne avait délibérément pratiqué ce fredonnement uniquement afin d'acquérir une anti-musicalité parfaite.

La chanson était à la musique ce que l'horrible voix morte d'un Détraqueur était à la voix humaine.

Et cet horrible, horrible fredonnement est _impossible_ à ignorer. Il est similaire à une berceuse connue mais s'en éloigne de façon imprévisible. Il créé des attente et les trahi, mais jamais selon un motif qui lui permettrait de se fondre dans l'arrière-plan. Le cerveau de celui qui écoute ne peut s'empêcher de s'attendre à ce que les vers anti-musicaux se complètent ni à s'empêcher d'être surpris.

La seule explication possible à l'existence de ce type de fredonnement est qu'il a été délibérément inventé par quelque génie ineffablement cruel qui se serait un jour réveillé ennuyé par la torture ordinaire et qui aurait décidé de se donner un handicap et de voir s'il pouvait détruire la santé mentale de quelqu'un _juste en lui fredonnant une chanson._

L'Auror avait écouté cet épouvantable, cet inimaginable fredonnement pendant quatre heures tout en subissant le regard de cette immense présence froide et mortelle qui était tout aussi horrible qu'on la regarde directement ou du coin de l'œil...

Le fredonnement s'arrêta.

Il y eut une longue attente. Assez pour qu'un espoir monte puis soit écrasé par le souvenir des déceptions précédentes. Puis, à mesure que l'intervalle s'allongeait et s'allongeait encore, cet espoir s'éleva de nouveau, inarrêtable...

Le fredonnement recommença.

L'Auror craqua.

Il saisit un miroir à sa ceinture, le toucha une fois puis dit : "C'est l'Auror Junior Arjun Altunay, je déclare un code RJ-L20 en cellule trois."

"Code RJ-L20 ?" répondit le miroir d'un ton surpris. Il y eut le son de pages que l'on tournait, puis : "Vous voulez être relevé parce que le prisonnier a entamé une guerre psychologique contre vous et qu'il gagne ?"

(Amélia Bones est vraiment très intelligente).

"Qu'est-ce que le prisonnier vous a dit ?" demanda le miroir.

(Cette question ne fait _pas_ partie de la procédure RJ-L20, mais Amélia Bones a malheureusement oublié d'inclure l'instruction explicite de ne pas la poser.)

"Il -" dit l'Auror, et il jeta un regard dans la cellule. Le professeur de Défense était maintenant appuyé dans sa chaise et avait l'air assez détendu. "Il me _regardait fixement_ !Et il _fredonnait _!"

Il y eut un silence.

Le miroir parla de nouveau : "Et vous déclarez un RJ-L20 pour ça ? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être en train d'essayer d'être soulagé de votre tour de garde ?"

(Amélia Bones est entourée d'idiots)

"Vous ne comprenez pas !" s'écria l'Auror Altunay. "C'est vraiment un fredonnement atroce !"

Le miroir transmit le son d'un rire étouffé dans l'arrière-plan, comme s'il était venu de plus d'une personne. Puis il parla de nouveau : "M. Altunay, si vous ne voulez pas être rétrogradé à Auror seconde classe, je vous suggère de serrer les dents et de vous remettre au travail..."

"Ignorez ça," dit une voix sèche qui semblait assez éloignée parce qu'elle était plus loin du miroir.

(C'est pourquoi Amélia Bones s'assoit souvent au centre de coordination du département de justice magique lorsqu'elle remplit sa paperasse ministérielle.)

"Auror Altunay," dit la voix sèche tout en semblant s'approcher du miroir, "vous serez bientôt remplacé. Auror Ben Gutierrez, la procédure RJ-L20 ne dit _pas_ de demander pourquoi. Elle dit que l'on relève l'Auror qui l'a déclarée. _Si_ je découvre que les Aurors semblent en abuser, _je_ la modifierai afin d'empêcher les abus..." le miroir se tut brutalement.

L'Auror se retourna pour lancer un regard triomphant en direction de l'actuel professeur de Défense de Poudlard qui était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil rembourré.

Cet homme prononça alors les premiers mots à avoir quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'il était entré dans la cellule.

"Au revoir, M. Altunay," dit le professeur de Défense.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux gris entra, habillée des robes pourpres des Aurors, sans insigne indiquant son rang, sans ornement, avec sous son bras gauche un dossier en cuir noir. "Vous pouvez disposer," dit la vieille femme d'un ton abrupt.

Il y eut un bref délai pendant lequel l'Auror Altunay essaya d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Un hochement de tête et un doigt sévère simplement pointé vers la porte y coupèrent court.

"Bonsoir, madame la directrice," dit le professeur de Défense.

Amélia Bones ne répondit en rien mais s'assit soudain dans la chaise laissée vide. La vieille sorcière ouvrit le dossier de cuir et son regard s'abaissa vers les parchemins qui s'y trouvaient. "Possibles indices quant à l'identité de l'actuel professeur de Défense de Poudlard tels qu'établis par l'Auror Robards". Le page de titre fut retournée et mise à l'écart. "Le professeur de Défense dit avoir été réparti à Serpentard. Prétend que sa famille a été tuée par Voldemort. Dit avoir étudié dans un centre d'arts martiaux situé en Asie moldue qui a été détruit par Voldemort. Une requête soumise au département de la coopération magique internationale identifie cet incident comme l'affaire Oni de 1969." Un autre parchemin fut mis de côté. "Il semble aussi que le professeur de Défense a donné un discours des plus enthousiasmants à ses élèves juste avant Yule dernier lors duquel il a blâmé la génération précédente pour leur manque d'unité face aux Mangemorts." La vieille sorcière releva les yeux du dossier de cuir. "Madame Londubat était tombée sous le charme du discours et a insisté pour que je le lise en entier. Je fus frappé par la familiarité des arguments mais je ne pus alors les reconnaître. Mais après tout, je vous avais cru mort."

Le plus haut officier de police d'Angleterre magique regardait maintenant l'actuel professeur de Défense de Poudlard avec des yeux perçants à travers le panneau de verre magiquement renforcé qui les séparait. L'homme dans la cellule lui rendit son regard calmement, sans sembler être alarmé.

"Je ne prononcerai aucun nom," dit la vieille sorcière. "Mais je raconterai une histoire et vous verrez si elle vous semble familière." Amélia Bones rabaissa les yeux et retourna un parchemin. "Né en 1927, entré à Poudlard en 1938, réparti à Serpentard, a obtenu son diplôme en 1945. Parti à l'étranger pour un voyage post-remise de diplômes et disparu alors qu'il était en Albanie. Présumé mort jusqu'en 1970 date à laquelle il est tout aussi soudainement rentré en Angleterre magique sans explication aucune pour les vingt-cinq années d'absence. Il est resté séparé de sa famille et de ses amis et a vécu dans l'isolement. En 1971, alors qu'il se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse, il a repoussé la tentative de Bellatrix Black de kidnapper la fille du ministre de la Magie et a utilisé le sortilège de la Mort pour abattre deux des trois Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient. Toute l'Angleterre connaît le reste de l'histoire. Devrais-je la poursuivre ?" La vieille sorcière leva à nouveau les yeux de son dossier. "Très bien. Il y eut un procès au Magenmagot durant lequel ce jeune homme fut exonéré de son utilisation du sortilège de la Mort, en grande partie grâce aux efforts de sa grand mère, la Dame de sa maison. Il se réconcilia avec sa famille et ils organisèrent une grande réunion pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. L'invité d'honneur arriva à cette réunion pour découvrir toute sa famille tuée par des Mangemorts, elfes de maison compris, et que lui, de la lignée cadette, était maintenant le dernier héritier d'une maison Noble."

Le professeur de Défense n'avait réagit à rien de tout cela, mis à part ses yeux qui s'étaient à moitié clos, comme par lassitude.

"Le jeune homme prit le siège de sa famille au Magenmagot et devint l'une des voix les plus tenaces contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Il mena plusieurs fois des forces contre les Mangemorts et les combattit au moyen d'habiles tactiques et d'un pouvoir extraordinaire. Les gens commencèrent à le dire être le prochain Dumbledore et on pensait qu'il pourrait devenir ministre de la Magie après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le trois juillet 1973, il ne se présenta pas à un vote de premier importance du Magenmagot et plus personne n'entendit jamais parler de lui. Nous avons supposé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tué. Ce fut un terrible coup porté contre nous tous et les choses ne firent qu'empirer." Le regard de la vieille sorcière était interrogateur. "Je vous ai pleuré. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Les épaules du professeur de Défense bougèrent légèrement, comme un petit haussement. "Vous faites beaucoup d'hypothèses," dit-il doucement. "Quant à moi, je crois que l'homme est mort il y a des années. Mais si cet homme est néanmoins en vie – alors il est clair qu'il ne souhaite pas voir ce fait annoncé et a des raisons d'être silencieux. Il semble que cet homme vous a un jour quelque peu aidé." Les lèvres du professeur de Défense se recourbèrent en un sourire cynique. "Mais je ne suis plus surpris lorsque la gratitude est fugace. Allez-vous exiger encore plus de lui ?"

La vieille sorcière s'inclina dans son fauteuil de gardien et sembla assez surprise, peut-être même blessée. "Non..." dit-elle après un moment. Ses doigts heurtèrent le dossier de cuir, _nerveusement_, vous seriez-vous dit si vous aviez cru qu'Amélia Bones pouvait être nerveuse. "Mais votre _Maison_ – il ne reste pas beaucoup d'anciennes Maisons..."

"Qu'il reste huit ou sept anciennes Maisons ne changera que peu de choses pour ce pays."

La vieille sorcière soupira. "Que Dumbledore pense-t-il de cela ?"

L'homme dans la cellule secoua sa tête. "Il ignore qui je suis et a promis de ne pas se renseigner."

Les sourcils de la vieille sorcière s'élevèrent. "Alors comment vous identifie-t-il auprès du système de sécurité de Poudlard ?"

Un léger sourire. "Le directeur a dessiné un cercle et a dit à Poudlard que celui qui s'y tenait était le professeur de Défense. En parlant de cela..." le ton devint plus grave, plus plat. "Je manque mes cours, madame la directrice."

"Vous semblez – _vous reposer_ parfois d'une façon particulière. On m'a aussi fait part de cela. Et vous semblez vous _reposer_ de plus en plus fréquemment à mesure que le temps passe." Les doigts de la vieille sorcière heurtèrent à nouveau le cuir du dossier. "Je ne puis me rappeler avoir lu quoi que ce soit au sujet d'un tel symptôme, mais lorsqu'on entend ça, on imagine... des combats contre des mages noirs, des malédictions terribles..."

Le professeur de Défense demeura inexpressif.

"Demandez-vous l'assistance d'un guérisseur ?" dit Amélia Bones. Son masque avait glissé et ses yeux révélaient clairement sa douleur. "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour vous ?"

"J'ai accepté d'enseigner la Défense à Poudlard," dit l'homme dans la cellule d'un ton catégorique. "Tirez-en vos propres conclusions, madame. Et je rate le peu de cours qui me restent. Je voudrais rentrer à Poudlard maintenant."

* * *

><p>Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla la troisième fois (bien qu'il semble qu'elle n'ait fermé les yeux qu'un instant), le soleil était encore plus bas dans le ciel, presque entièrement couché. Elle se sentit un peu plus vivante et, étrangement, encore plus épuisée. Cette fois c'était le professeur Flitwick qui se tenait à côté de son lit et secouait ses épaules, un plateau d'une nourriture fumante flottant à côté de lui. Il lui semblait que Harry Potter aurait dû être en train de se pencher au-dessus de son lit, mais il n'était pas là. L'avait-elle rêvé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir avoir rêvé.<p>

Il apparut (selon les dires du professeur Flitwick) que Hermione avait raté le dîner dans la grande salle et qu'on la réveillait afin qu'elle mange. Elle pourrait alors rentrer au dortoir Serdaigle et finir sa nuit dans son propre lit.

Elle mangea en silence. Une partie d'elle voulait demander au professeur Flitwick s'_il_ pensait qu'elle avait reçut un sortilège de faux souvenirs ou s'il pensait qu'elle avait essayé de tuer Draco de son plein gré...

_...comme elle se souvenait l'avoir fait..._

...mais la majeure partie de Hermione avait peur de le savoir. _Peur de le savoir_ était un signal d'avertissement selon Harry et ses livres ; mais son esprit semblait fatigué, _blessé_, et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se surpasser.

Lorsqu'elle et le professeur Flitwick quittèrent l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Harry Potter assis en tailleurs devant la porte en train de tranquillement lire un livre de psychologie.

"Je continue avec elle," dit le Survivant. "Le professeur McGonagall a dit que ça irait."

Le professeur Flitwick sembla accepter cela et quitta après leur avoir jeté un regard sévère à tous deux. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que le regard sévère était censé dire, à moins que ça n'ait été : _n'essayez pas de tuer d'autres élèves._

Les pas du professeur Flitwick s'estompèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Elle regarda les yeux vers du Survivant, la masse de cheveux qui ne masquait pas tout à fait la cicatrice sur son front ; elle regarda le visage du garçon qui aurait donné tout son argent pour la sauver sans une seule arrière-pensée. Des sentiments s'agitaient en elle – la culpabilité, la honte, la gêne, et d'autres encore – mais aucun mot. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle sache dire.

"Donc," dit soudain Harry, "j'ai rapidement passé en revue mes livres de psychologie pour voir ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur les troubles de stress post-traumatique. Les vieux livres disent qu'il faut parler de son expérience immédiatement après avec un psychothérapeute. Les nouveaux résultats de recherchent disent qu'après avoir conduit de véritables expériences, il s'avère qu'en parler immédiatement après aggrave plutôt les choses. Apparemment, ce qu'il faut vraiment faire est de suivre l'impulsion naturelle de l'esprit et de réprimer le souvenir pendant un moment, de ne juste pas y penser pendant un moment."

C'était tellement _normal_, tellement proche de la façon dont Harry et elle parlaient d'habitude qu'elle sentit une soudaine sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

_Nous n'avons pas à en parler_. C'était ce que Harry venait de dire, à peu de choses près. Cela lui donnait l'impression de tricher, peut-être même de mentir. Rien _n'était_ normal. Tout ce qui allait mal allait encore horriblement mal, tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit devait encore l'être...

"d'accord," dit Hermione, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, absolument rien d'autre.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu t'es réveillée," dit Harry alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. "Madame Pomfresh ne m'a pas laissé entrer alors je suis juste resté là, dehors." Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules triste. "J'imagine que je devrais être en train d'essayer de limiter les dégâts en termes de relations publiques mais... franchement je n'ai jamais été bon à ça, je finis toujours par parler durement aux gens."

"C'est très grave ?" elle songea que sa voix aurait dû être un soupir ou un croassement, mais non.

"Eh bien..." dit Harry en hésitant visiblement. "Ce que tu dois comprendre, Hermione, c'est que tu avais beaucoup de gens pour te défendre au petit déjeuner d'aujourd'hui, mais que tous les gens de ton côté... _inventaient n'importe quoi_. Draco a essayé de te tuer en premier, des choses dans le genre. C'était Granger contre Malfoy, c'est comme ça que les gens l'ont vu, comme s'il y avait une scie et qu'appuyer de son côté ferait remonter le tien. Je leur ai dit que vous étiez probablement _tous les deux _innocents, que vous aviez tous les deux reçu un sortilège de faux souvenirs. Ils n'ont pas écouté, les deux camps m'ont traité comme un traître à la recherche d'un juste milieu. Puis des gens ont entendu que Draco avait attesté sous Veritaserum qu'il avait essayé de t'aider avant la bataille – arrête de faire cette tête, Hermione, tu ne lui as pas réellement fait du mal. Bref, tout le monde en a tiré que le camp pro-Malfoy avait eu raison et que le camp pro-Granger avait eut tort." Harry eut un bref soupir. "Je leur ai _dit_ que quand la vérité éclaterait plus tard ils seraient honteux..."

"C'est très grave ?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Cette fois, sa voix fut plus faible.

"Tu te souviens de l'expérience de conformité de Asch ?" dit Harry en tournant la tête pour la regarder avec sérieux.

Son esprit mit _longtemps à se rappeler_, quelques secondes, ce qui l'effraya, puis la référence revint. En 1951, Solomon Asch avait pris des sujets expérimentaux et chacun avait été mis dans une ligne avec d'autres personnes qui leur ressemblaient et prétendaient être d'autres sujets expérimentaux tout en étant en réalité des complices de l'expérimentateur. Asch avait montré une ligne de référence sur un écran marquée X à côté de trois autres lignes marquées A, B et C. L'expérimentateur avait demandé quelle ligne avait la même longueur que X. La bonne réponse était C, de façon évidente. Les autres 'sujets', les complices, avaient l'un après l'autre dit que X était de la même longueur que B. Le vrai sujet avait été placé avant-dernier afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon en le plaçant en dernier. Le test avait été de voir si le véritable sujet se 'conformerait' à la mauvaise réponse standard, B, ou dirait la réponse évidemment correcte, C.

75% des sujets avaient s'étaient 'conformés' au moins une fois. Un tiers des sujets s'étaient conformés plus de la moitié du temps. Certains avaient ensuite indiqué être réellement persuadés que X était de la même longueur que B. Et ça avait été dans un cas où les sujets ne connaissaient aucun des complices. Si on plaçait quelqu'un dans un groupe de gens qui lui ressemblaient, par exemple quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant au milieu de gens en fauteuil roulant, l'effet de conformité devenait encore plus puissant...

Hermione avait l'écœurante impression de savoir où cela allait. "Je me souviens," murmura-t-elle.

"Tu sais, j'ai donné un entraînement anti-conformité à la légion du Chaos. J'ai demandé à chaque Légionnaire de se placer au milieu du groupe et de dire 'Deux et deux font quatre !' ou 'L'herbe est verte !' pendant que tous les autres soldats de la Légion le traitaient d'idiot ou riaient de lui – les ricanements d'Allen Flint étaient vraiment bons – ou le regardaient d'un air atterré avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Ce dont tu dois te rappeler c'est que _seule_ la Légion du Chaos a déjà pratiqué quelque chose comme ça. Personne d'autre à Poudlard ne sait même ce _qu'est_ la conformité."

"Harry !" sa voix vacillait. "Est-ce que c'est très grave ?"

Harry eut un autre haussement d'épaules triste. "Tout le monde en deuxième année et plus, puisqu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Tout le monde dans l'armée Dragon. Tout Serpentard bien sûr. Et, eh bien, presque tout le reste de l'Angleterre magique aussi, je pense. Rappelle toi que Lucius Malfoy contrôle la _Gazette du Sorcier_."

"Tout le monde ?" chuchota-t-elle. Ses membres commencèrent à devenir froid, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un piscine non chauffée.

"Ce que les gens croient vraiment ne leur semble pas être une _croyance_, ça leur semble être un _état du monde_. Toi et moi nous tenons dans cette petite sphère privée de l'univers où Hermione Granger a reçu un sortilège de faux souvenirs. Le reste du monde vit dans un monde où Hermione Granger a essayé de tuer Draco Malfoy. Si Ernie Macmillan..."

Hermione bloqua une inspiration à mi-parcours. _Le capitaine Macmillan..._

"...pense qu'il lui est maintenant éthiquement interdit d'être ton ami, enfin, il essaie de faire ce qui est juste en fonction de ce qu'il croit, dans le monde où il pense vivre." Les yeux de Harry étaient très sérieux. "Hermione, tu m'as souvent dit que je prends trop souvent les gens de haut. Mais si j'attendais trop d'eux – si j'attendais des gens qu'ils _comprennent_ – alors je les haïrais vraiment. Idéalisme mis à part, les élèves de Poudlard ne connaissent _pas _assez de sciences cognitives pour être tenus pour responsables de la façon dont leurs esprits fonctionnent. Ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils sont fous." La voix de Harry était étrangement douce, presque comme celle d'un adulte. "Je sais que ça va être plus dur pour toi que ça le serait pour moi. Mais souviens toi, le vrai coupable finit par se fait avoir. Quand la vérité éclatera, tout ceux qui étaient confiants dans leur erreur seront honteux."

"Et si le vrai coupable ne se fait pas attraper ?" dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

… _Ou s'il s'avère que c'est moi après tout ?_

"Alors tu pourras quitter Poudlard et aller à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, aux États-Unis."

"_Quitter Poudlard ?_" Elle n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité autrement que comme à la punition ultime."

"Je... Hermione, je pense que tu pourrais vouloir faire ça de toute façon. Poudlard n'est pas un château, c'est de la folie emmurée. Tu _as_ d'autres possibilités."

"Je..." bégaya-t-elle. "Je devrai... y réfléchir..."

Harry hocha la tête. "Au moins personne n'essaierai de te lancer un sortilège, pas après ce que le directeur a dit au dîner ce soir. Oh, et Ron Weasley est venu me voir avec un air très sérieux et m'a dit que si je te voyais en premier, je devrais te dire qu'il est désolé d'avoir pensé du mal de toi et qu'il ne dira plus jamais rien de méchant à ton égard."

"_Ron_ croit que je suis innocente ?" dit Hermione.

"Eh bien... ce n'est pas qu'il croit que tu es _innocente..."_

* * *

><p>Tout le dortoir de Serdaigle devint silencieux lorsqu'ils entrèrent.<p>

Et les regarda.

La regarda.

(Elle avait eu ce genre de cauchemars)

Puis, un par un, les gens détournèrent leur regard.

Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète de 5ème année responsable des première année, détourna lentement et délibérément le regard.

Su Li, Lisa Turpin et Michael Corner, tous assis à la même table, qu'elle avait tous aidés pour leurs devoirs, ils détournèrent tous les yeux, leurs visages devenus soudain nerveux lorsqu'elle avait essayé de saisir leur regard.

Une troisième année appelée Latisha Randle que la S.P.E.H.S avait sauvé de brutes Serpentardes par deux fois se pencha vivement sur son bureau et se remit à ses devoirs.

Mandy Brocklehurst détourna le regard.

Si Hermione n'éclata alors pas en sanglots, ce n'est que parce qu'elle s'y était attendu, qu'elle l'avait rejoué dans son esprit encore et encore. Au moins les gens ne lui hurlaient pas dessus, ne la poussaient pas et ne lui lançaient pas de maléfices. Ils détournaient seulement le regard...

Hermione avança droit vers l'escalier qui menait directement au dortoir des filles en première année (Elle ne vit pas que Padma Patil let Anthony Goldstein la regardaient, leurs têtes seules à suivre son mouvement) De derrière elle, elle entendit Harry Potter dire d'un ton très calme : "Vous tous, la vérité finira par éclater. Donc si vous êtes tous si sûrs qu'elle est coupable, pourrais-je tous vous demander de signer ce papier ici qui dit que si elle s'avère avoir été innocente, elle aura le droit de vous dire 'Je te l'avais dit' et de vous en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? Allez y, ne soyez pas lâches, si vous y croyez vraiment vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de parier..."

Elle avait parcouru la moitié des escaliers lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y aurait aussi d'autres filles dans le dortoir.

* * *

><p>Les étoiles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait visible, on ne pouvait voir qu'une ou deux des plus brillantes à travers le voile rouge et violet de l'horizon, mais le soleil s'était couché.<p>

Les mains de Hermione pressèrent la pierre du parapet qui protégeait le petit balcon où elle s'était réfugiée, loin de la cage d'escaliers, après s'être rendue compte que...

..._elle ne pouvait juste pas aller dormir..._

...les mots faisaient écho dans son esprit sur le même ton qu'auraient eu ceux-ci : "Tu ne peux plus rentrer chez toi."

Elle regarda le terrain vide, le soleil couchant, l'herbe nouvelle, si loin, en contrebas.

Fatiguée, elle était fatiguée, elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle avait besoin de dormir. Le professeur Flitwick lui avait dit qu'elle en avait besoin et il y avait eu une potion de plus pour accompagner son dîner. Peut être était-ce ainsi que la société sorcière traitait les horribles traumatismes infligés à de jeunes filles innocentes : en les faisant juste beaucoup dormir.

Elle aurait dû aller dans sa chambre et dormir mais elle avait peur de se rendre à un endroit où d'autre personnes pouvaient se trouver. Peur de la façon dont ils pourraient la regarder ou ne pas la regarder.

À mesure que la nuit prenait place, des fragments de pensées se couraient l'un après l'autre dans un esprit trop épuisé pour les achever ou les relier.

_Pourquoi..._

_Pourquoi tout cela a-t-il eu lieu..._

_Tout allait bien il y a une semaine..._

_Pourquoi..._

De derrière elle vint le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda.

Le professeur Quirrell était incliné contre le chambranle de la porte qu'elle venait de traverser, détouré comme une silhouette cartonnée par la lumière des torches de Poudlard situées derrière lui. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage bien que le passage dans son dos soit éclairé ; ses yeux, son visage, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir se trouvait dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Le professeur de Défense de Poudlard, numéro un sur la liste des coupables potentiels. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle _avait_ une liste de suspect avant cet instant.

L'homme se tenait devant cette porte sans rien dire et elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Que _faisait-_il ici, en premier lieu ?

"Êtes-vous ici pour me tuer ?" dit Hermione Granger.

Sur ces mots, la tête du professeur Quirrell s'inclina.

Puis il s'élança vers elle, la sombre silhouette levant une main lentement, délibérément, comme pour la faire tomber de la tour Serdaigle...

"_Stupéfix !"_

Le jet d'adrénaline écrasa tout le reste, elle sortit sa baguette sans avoir pensé, ses lèvres formèrent le mot d'elles-mêmes, le tir jaillit et...

..._s'arrêta lentement _devant la main levée du professeur Quirrell, ondulant dans un vol suspendu comme s'il essayait encore d'avancer, émettant un sifflement.

La lueur rouge illumina le visage du professeur Quirrell pour la première fois et révéla un étrange et affectueux sourire.

"Mieux," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Mlle Granger, vous êtes toujours élève de mon cours de Défense. À ce titre, si vous me considérez comme une menace, j'attends de vous que ne fassiez pas que me regarder tristement et me demander si je suis ici pour vous tuer. Deux points Quirrell en moins."

Elle fut entièrement incapable de formuler une réponse.

Le professeur de Défense fit une chiquenaude nonchalante de l'index vers le tir suspendu et envoya le maléfice au-dessus de sa tête, loin dans la nuit, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les ténèbres. Puis le professeur Quirrell s'éloigna de la porte qui se referma d'un coup derrière lui et une douce lumière blanche apparut autour d'eux, si bien qu'elle pu de nouveau voir son visage, toujours avec cet étrange sourire affectueux.

"Que... que _faites_-vous ici ?"

Quelque pas de plus menèrent le professeur Quirrell à une partie plus élevée du balcon, où il posa ses coudes sur la pierre et s'inclina très avant, regardant la nuit.

"Je suis venu ici immédiatement après avoir été relâché par les Aurors et à l'instant où j'ai fini de faire mon rapport au directeur," dit le professeur Quirrell d'une voix tranquille, "parce que je suis votre professeur, que vous êtes mon élève et que je suis responsable de vous."

Hermione comprit alors ; elle se souvint de ce que le professeur Quirrell avait dit à Harry lors de sa seconde leçon de Défense de l'année au sujet du contrôle de sa colère. Elle sentit une vague de honte saisir sa poitrine. Il lui fallut un moment pour que le savoir surmonte la mortification, pour qu'elle force les mots à sortir...

"Je..." dit Hermione. "Harry pense... que je ne me _suis pas _emportée, je veux dire..."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu," dit le professeur Quirrell d'un ton plutôt sec. Il secoua la tête comme à l'intention des étoiles elles-mêmes. "Le garçon a la chance que j'ai dépassé le stade de l'agacement face à ses tendances autodestructrices et en sois à la pure curiosité quant à ce qu'il va faire ensuite. Mais je suis d'accord avec l'interprétation des faits de M. Potter. Ce meurtre était très bien préparé pour échapper à la détection, à la fois de Poudlard et de l'œil aux aguets du directeur. Naturellement, lors d'un meurtre si bien pensé, quelque innocent recevrait le blâme." Un bref sourire ironique passa sur les lèvres du professeur de Défense, mais il ne la regardait pas. "Quant à l'idée que vous l'ayez fait vous-même – je me considère être un professeur de talent, mais même moi ne pourrais enseigner une telle intention meurtrière à une élève aussi obstinée et dénuée de talent que Hermione Granger."

La partie de son cerveau qui répondit _Quoi ?_ d'un ton indignée fut loin d'être assez forte pour atteindre ses lèvres.

"Non..." dit le professeur Quirrell. "Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Vous n'avez fait aucun effort pour masquer votre antipathie à mon égard, Mlle Granger. Je vous remercie pour cette absence de prétentions, car je préfère de loin la véritable haine à l'amour faux. Mais vous êtes toujours mon élève et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, si vous voulez bien l'écouter."

Hermione le regarda tout en continuant de combattre les effets de l'adrénaline de quelque instants auparavant. Le professeur de Défense semblait juste regarder le ciel noir dans lequel les étoiles apparaissaient.

"Il fut un jour où j'allais devenir un héros," dit le professeur Quirrell, les yeux toujours levés. "Pouvez-vous y croire, Mlle Granger ?"

"Non."

"Merci, une fois de plus, Mlle Granger. C'est néanmoins vrai. Il y a longtemps, longtemps avant votre époque ou celle de Harry Potter, fut un homme salué comme un sauveur. L'héritier dont chacun reconnaissait le destin grâce aux contes de fées, maniant la justice et la vengeance comme deux baguettes face à sa terrible Némésis." Le professeur Quirrell eut un rire doux et amer avant de relever les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. "Savez-vous, Mlle Granger, qu'à cette époque je me croyais déjà cynique et que pourtant... eh bien."

Le silence s'étira dans le froid et la nuit.

"En toute honnêteté," dit le professeur Quirrell en relevant la tête vers les étoiles, "je ne comprends toujours pas. Ils auraient dû savoir que leurs vies dépendaient du succès de cet homme. Et pourtant c'était comme s'ils essayaient de faire leur possible pour rendre sa vie _déplaisante_. Pour placer tous les obstacles possibles sur son chemin. Je n'étais pas naïf, Mlle Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les puissants se rallient à moi aussi vite – pas sans qu'ils aient quelque chose à y gagner. Mais leur pouvoir à eux aussi était menacé, et j'étais donc choqué de voir comme ils semblaient heureux de s'écarter et de laisser à cet hommes tous les fardeaux de la responsabilité. Ils se gaussaient de ses réussites, se faisaient remarquer l'un à l'autre à quel point ils auraient fait mieux à sa place, même s'ils ne s'abaissaient pas à le faire." Le professeur Quirrell secoua la tête comme avec perplexité. "Et c'était la chose la plus étrange... le mage noir, la terrible Némésis de cet homme – eh bien, ceux qui _le_ servaient remplissaient leurs tâches avec zèle. Le mage noir devenait plus cruel envers ses adeptes et ils le suivaient d'autant plus. Les gens se battaient pour avoir la chance de _le_ servir tandis que ceux dont la vie dépendait de cet autre homme se sentaient libre de rendre la sienne difficile... je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, Mlle Granger." Le visage du professeur Quirrell était dans l'ombre, les yeux levés. "Peut-être en prenant sur lui le fardeau de l'action l'avait-il ôté des épaules de tous les autres ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils se sentaient libre de nuire à sa bataille contre le mage noir qui les aurait tous mis en esclavage ? Il s'avère que ce n'était pas du cynisme mais de l'optimisme absolu que de croire que les hommes agiraient pour leur intérêt personnel. En réalité, les hommes ne s'élèvent pas jusque là. Et il finit donc par se rendre compte qu'il ferait mieux de combattre le mage noir seul qu'avec de tels adeptes sur son dos."

"Donc..." dans la nuit, la voix de Hermione était étrange. "Vous avez laissé vos amis derrière, en sécurité, et avez essayé d'attaquer le mage noir tout seul ?"

"Allons, pas du tout," dit le professeur Quirrell. "J'ai arrêté d'essayer d'être un héros et je suis parti faire quelque chose de plus plaisant."

"_Quoi ?"_ dit Hermione sans même réfléchir. "C'est _horrible _!"

Le professeur de Défense abaissa la tête, se détourna du ciel, et elle vit dans la lumière de la porte qu'il souriait – ou du moins que la moitié de son visage souriait. "Mlle Granger, allez-vous me dire que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible ? Eh bien peut-être. Mais alors les gens qui n'essaient même pas de devenir des héros sont-ils encore pires ? Si je n'avais jamais essayé de faire quoi que ce soit, auriez-vous eu une meilleure opinion de moi ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et découvrit à nouveau qu'une fois de plus, elle n'avait rien à dire. Ce n'était pas bien se désister de la tâche de héros, on ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ faire ça, mais elle ne _voulait pas_ dire que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas un héros ne valaient rien, ça aurait été penser comme Quirrell...

Le sourire ou demi-sourire avait disparu. "Vous étiez idiote," dit doucement le professeur de Défense, "de vous attendre à la moindre gratitude de la part de ceux que vous aviez essayé de protéger après vous être désignée comme héroïne. Tout comme attendez de cet homme qu'il continue d'être un héros et l'avez qualifié d'horrible parce qu'il s'est arrêté, alors que mille autres n'ont jamais levé un doigt. Il était _attendu_ que vous combattiez les brutes. C'était une taxe due et ils l'ont acceptée comme des princes, avec une moue moqueuse pour le retard de votre paiement. Et je gage que vous avez déjà été témoin de leur affection, disparaissant comme la poussière sous le vent une fois qu'il n'était plus dans leur intérêt de s'associer à vous..."

Le professeur de Défense se raidit lentement sur le balcon, se tint presque droit et se tourna pour lui faire pleinement face.

"Mais vous n'avez pas à être une héroïne, Mlle Granger, dit le professeur Quirrell. "Vous pouvez vous arrêter quand bon vous semble."

Cette idée...

...lui _était_ déjà venue plusieurs fois lors des deux derniers jours.

_Les gens deviennent ce qu'ils sont censés devenir en faisant ce qui est juste,_ lui avait dit le directeur. Le problème était qu'il y avait deux choses justes à faire. Il y avait la partie d'elle qui disait que la _bonne_ chose à faire était de continuer d'être une héroïne et de rester à Poudlard, car même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, une héroïne ne se contenterait pas de fuir.

Et il y avait aussi la voix du bon sens qui lui disait que les jeunes enfants ne devraient jamais rester proche du danger, que c'était à cela que les adultes servaient ; la voix de toutes les affiches à l'école qui disaient de ne pas prendre les bonbons des inconnus. Cette voix aussi avait raison.

Hermione se tenait sur le balcon et regardait la silhouette du professeur Quirrell découpée par les étoiles qui émergeaient et elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment le professeur de Défense pouvait la regarder d'un air aussi inquiet, elle ne comprenait pas les notes de douleur qu'elle avait remarquées dans la voix du professeur, elle ne comprenait même pas _pourquoi_ on lui disait tout cela.

"Vous ne m'appréciez même pas, professeur," dit-elle.

Un léger sourire vacilla sur le visage du professeur Quirrell. "J'imagine que je pourrais m'étaler sur ma colère contre cette affaire qui a empiété sur mon temps précieux et a perturbé mes cours de Défense. Mais avant tout, Mlle Granger, vous êtes mon élève et quelles qu'aient été mes professions passées, je pense avoir été un bon enseignant à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?" Les yeux du professeur de Défense semblèrent soudain très fatigués. "Alors, en tant qu'enseignant, je vous signale que vous avez d'autres plans de carrière possibles. Je n'aimerais voir personne suivre la voie que j'ai suivi."

Hermione déglutit. C'était là un aspect du professeur Quirrell qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ni imaginé, et cet aspect dévorait ses préjugés au sujet de celui-ci.

Le professeur Quirrell la regarda pendant un moment puis détourna les yeux d'elle, les releva vers les étoiles. Lorsqu'il reparla, sa voix était plus basse. "Quelqu'un ici vous prend pour cible, Mlle Granger, et je ne peux vous protéger comme j'ai protégé M. Malfoy. Le directeur l'empêche pour des raisons qu'il juge être bonnes. Il est facile de s'attacher à Poudlard, je le sais, car j'y suis moi aussi attaché. Mais en France ils ne voient pas les Anciennes Maisons comme en Angleterre ; et je ne pense pas que Beauxbâtons vous maltraiterait. Quoi que vous pensiez de moi par ailleurs, je vous jure que si vous me demandez de vous conduire de façon sûre à Beauxbâtons, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous y amener."

"Je ne peux pas juste..." dit Hermione.

"Mais vous le _pouvez_, Mlle Granger." Les pâles yeux bleus la regardaient à présent avec intensité. "Quoi que vous souhaitiez faire de votre vie, vous ne pourrez plus l'atteindre à Poudlard, plus maintenant. Ce lieu est mort pour vous, même en ignorant les autres menaces. Demandez simplement à Harry Potter de vous ordonner d'aller à Beauxbâtons et vivez le reste de votre vie en paix. Si vous demeurez ici, il sera votre maître aux yeux de l'Angleterre et de ses lois !"

Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi tant c'était insignifiant face à l'idée d'être mangée par des Détraqueurs. Cela avait auparavant été important pour elle et cela semblait maintenant puéril, sans importance, vide. Mais alors pourquoi ses yeux la brûlaient-elle ?

"Et si cela échoue à vous convaincre, Mlle Granger, considérez aussi que M. Potter, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui à l'heure du déjeuner, a menacé Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore et l'intégralité du Magenmagot, juste parce qu'il est incapable de réfléchir lorsque quelque chose menace de vous arracher à lui. N'avez-vous pas peur de ce qu'il fera ensuite ?"

Cela se tenait. De façon terrible. De façon atroce, épouvantable.

Cela se tenait _trop bien_...

Elle n'aurait pas pu décrire avec des mots ce qui déclencha la compréhension, à moins que ce ne soit la simple _pression_ que le professeur de Défense exerçait sur elle.

Si le professeur de Défense _était_ derrière tout ça – alors le professeur Quirrell avait fait tout ça _juste pour l'écarter du chemin tracé par les plans qu'il avait concernant Harry._

Sans décision conscience elle déplaça son centre de gravité vers son autre jambe et écarta son corps du professeur de Défense...

"Donc vous pensez que je suis le responsable ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. Sa voix fut un peu triste lorsqu'il dit cela et le cœur de Hermione s'arrêta presque lorsqu'elle l'entendit. "J'imagine que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Je suis le professeur de Défense de Poudlard après tout. Mais Mlle Granger, même en _supposant_ que je suis votre ennemi, le bon sens devrait quand même vous dire de vous écarter de moi _très vite_. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le sortilège de la Mort, la bonne tactique est donc de Transplaner au loin. Cela ne me dérange pas d'être le méchant de votre imagination si cela rend les choses plus claires. Quittez Poudlard, et laissez-moi à ceux qui peuvent s'occuper de moi. J'arrangerai votre transport par une famille de bonne réputation et M. Potter saura me blâmer si vous n'arrivez pas entière."

"Je..." elle avait froid, l'air de la nuit rafraîchissait sa peau, à moins qu'il ne fut rafraîchi par elle. "Je dois y penser..."

Le professeur Quirrell secoua la tête. "Non, Mlle Granger. Je mettrai du temps à arranger votre départ et j'ai moins de temps que vous ne le pensez. Cette décision sera peut-être douloureuse mais elle ne doit pas être ambiguë ; il y a beaucoup de poids sur cette balance, mais il est n'est pas équitablement réparti. Je dois savoir ce soir si vous comptez partir."

_Et si non..._

Le professeur de Défense la mettait-il en garde ? Que si elle ne partait pas il frapperait de nouveau ?

Pourquoi était-ce si important, que le professeur Quirrell voulait-il _faire_ de Harry ?

_Hermione Granger, je serai moins subtil que les vieux sorciers le sont habituellement et je vous annonce catégoriquement que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point les choses pourraient mal tourner si les événements qui gravitent autour de Harry Potter prenaient un mauvais détour._

Le plus puissant sorcier du monde lui avait dit cela en lui parlant de l'importance qu'il y avait à ce qu'elle ne cesse _pas_ d'être l'amie de Harry.

Hermione déglutit, elle chancela un peu, debout sur le balcon de pierre d'un château magique. La mortelle absurdité de la situation sembla soudain s'élever et la saisir à la gorge, des filles de douze ans ne _devraient pas_ être en danger, ne _devraient pas_ penser à de telles choses, et Maman lui dirait de S'ENFUIR, et son père aurait une crise cardiaque s'il savait seulement les questions auxquelles elle faisait face.

Et elle sut alors, comme Harry et Dumbledore avaient essayé de la mettre en garde, que tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru sur la condition d'héroïne avait été erroné. Qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que des héros à l'extérieur des histoires. Seulement un horrible danger, être arrêtée par des Aurors, mise en cellule à côté de Détraqueurs, de la douleur, et de la peur et...

"Mlle Granger ?" dit le professeur de Défense.

Elle ne dit rien. Tous les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

"Il me faut une décision, Mlle Granger."

Elle garda sa mâchoire coincée et ne laissa aucun mot sortir.

Le professeur de Défense finit par soupirer. Lentement la lumière blanche disparut et lentement la porte derrière s'ouvrit, si bien qu'il fut de nouveau une silhouette noire détourée par l'ouverture. "Bonne nuit, Mlle Granger," dit-il, puis il lui tourna le dos et partit vers Poudlard.

Il lui fallut un moment pour que sa respiration ralentisse. Quoi qu'il se soit produit ici, cette nuit, cela ne ressemblait en rien à une victoire. Elle s'était battu si fort pour ne pas dire _oui_ face à la pression du professeur de Défense, et elle ne savait même pas si ça avait été la bonne décision.

Puis elle revint à son tour vers la lumière et commença à monter les escaliers vers son dortoir.

Les autres filles étaient probablement déjà endormies, elles ne la regardaient pas plus qu'elles ne détourneraient les yeux...

Elle sentit les larmes couler et cette fois elle n'essaya pas de les arrêter.


	85. Compromis Tabous, Après coup 3: Distance

_[NdT : Reprise de la traduction après 10 mois d'interruption ! Les parutions devraient être rapides avec un __**minimum de 1 chapitre tous les 4 jours**__ jusqu'au chapitre 96 (le dernier paru en anglais). Si vous avez oublié ce qui est en train de se passer, relire les chapitres 80 et 81 vous donnera les événements principaux, mais 82-84 sont aussi importants.]_

_Ce chapitre a été en grande partie revu le 16 décembre 2012. Le changement principal commence à mi-chemin – cherchez le mot "trivial" pour le trouver. [NdT : ce chapitre a été traduit après l'application du changement mentionné]_

Lent et ardu, le long escalier qui menait jusqu'au sommet de Serdaigle. De l'intérieur, il semblait monter en ligne droite, mais on pouvait voir de l'extérieur qu'il devait en toute logique monter en spirale. On ne pouvait atteindre le sommet de la tour Serdaigle qu'en suivant cette ascension, sans prendre de raccourci, une marche de pierre après l'autre ; elles défilaient sous les chaussures de Harry, poussées par ses jambes de plus en plus fatiguées.

Il s'était assuré de la sécurité de Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche.

Puis il était demeuré dans la salle commune de Serdaigle suffisamment longtemps pour récolter quelques signatures qui pourraient par la suite être utiles à Hermione. Peu d'élèves avaient signé ; les sorciers n'avaient pas été entraînées à penser selon la méthode scientifique Moldue du _prouves-le ou tais-toi_, aussi appelée _prends un risque et fais une prédiction ou arrêtes de prétendre que tu crois à ta théorie_. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient rien trouvé d'_incongru_ à l'idée d'être trop nerveux pour signer un contrat disant que Hermione se réservait le droit de les faire payer jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies s'ils avaient eu tort tout en affichant ouvertement leur confiance en sa culpabilité. Mais le simple fait d'avoir demandé ces signatures constituerait une démonstration suffisante, après révélation de la vérité, si jamais quelqu'un soupçonnait à nouveau Hermione d'agissements obscurs. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à traverser cette épreuve _deux fois_.

Harry avait ensuite rapidement quitté la salle commune car tous les sentiments cléments et généreux qu'il avait ressentis à force de raisonnement s'étaient faits de plus en plus difficile à garder en tête. Il songeait parfois que la séparation la plus profonde de sa personnalité n'avait rien à voir avec son côté obscur mais qu'il s'agissait plutôt de la division entre le Harry altruiste et clément du Raisonnement Abstrait et le Harry frustré et en colère du Moment Présent.

La plate-forme circulaire située au-dessus de la tour Serdaigle n'était pas le point le plus haut de Poudlard, mais comme cette dernière saillait à l'écart du corps principal du château, on ne pouvait l'observer depuis la tour d'Astronomie. C'était donc un endroit tranquille où réfléchir pour qui en avait un terrible besoin. Un endroit où peu d'autres élèves s'aventuraient – il y avait d'autres recoins intimes, si vous ne recherchiez que l'intimité.

Les torches de Poudlard, loin en-dessous, illuminaient la nuit. La plate-forme elle-même offrait peu d'obstacles : le escaliers donnaient sur un trou nu dans le sol plutôt que sur une porte dressée. D'ici, les étoiles étaient en cet instant aussi visibles qu'elles pouvaient l'être depuis la Terre.

Le garçon s'assit au centre de la plate-forme, insouciant de ses robes qui auraient pu être tâchées, et laissa reposer sa tête sur le sol dallé de pierre afin que, exception faite de quelques créneaux rocheux à moitié visibles à la lisière de sa perception et d'un éclat de croissant de Lune, la réalité devienne cette lumière stellaire.

Les points de lumière sur sombre velours scintillèrent, tremblèrent puis revinrent ; une beauté différente de leur solide éclat lors de la Nuit Silencieuse.

Harry fixait le vide, son esprit occupé par d'autres choses.

_Aujourd'hui commence ta guerre contre Voldemort..._

Dumbledore avait dit cela après l'Incident lors du Sauvetage de Bellatrix d'Azkaban. Cela avait été une fausse alarme, mais la phrase exprimait bien le sentiment.

Sa guerre avait commencé deux nuits plus tôt, et Harry ne savait même pas contre _qui_.

Dumbledore pensait que c'était Voldemort, revenu des morts, qui jouait son premier coup contre le garçon qui l'avait auparavant vaincu.

Le professeur Quirrell avait mis en place des barrières de détection autour de Draco car il craignait que le directeur fou de Poudlard essaie de faire tomber Harry pour la mort du fils de Lucius.

Ou le professeur Quirrell avait tout orchestré et c'était pour _ça_ qu'il avait su où trouver Draco. Severus Rogue pensait que le professeur de Défense de Poudlard était un suspect évident, et même _le_ suspect évident.

Et Severus Rogue lui-même pouvait aussi bien être fiable qu'être tout le contraire.

_Quelqu'un_ avait fait une déclaration de guerre à Harry, son premier coup avait été de prendre à la fois Draco et Hermione, et ce n'était que d'un cheveu que Harry avait sauvé Hermione.

On ne pouvait pas appeler cela une victoire. Draco avait été soustrait à Poudlard, et sans être fatal, il n'était pas dit que ce fut réversible ou que Draco serait le même à son retour. L'Angleterre magique pensait maintenant que Hermione avait commis une tentative de meurtre, ce qui pouvait la conduire à choisir d'agir de façon sensée et de partir. Harry avait sacrifié toute sa fortune pour éviter cette perte et une telle carte ne pouvait être jouée qu'une seule fois.

Quelque pouvoir inconnu s'était abattu sur lui, et même si le coup avait été partiellement dévié, il avait quand même fait _très mal_.

Au moins son côté obscur ne lui avait rien demandé en échange du sauvetage de Hermione. Peut-être parce que son côté obscur _n'était pas_ une voix imaginaire comme celle de Poufsouffle ; Harry _imaginait_ peut-être que sa partie Poufsouffle était dotée de ses propres désirs, différents des siens, mais son côté obscur n'était pas comme ça. Son " côté obscur ", du mieux que Harry puisse en juger, constituait un autre état d'être que Harry _était_ parfois. Pour l'instant Harry n'était pas en colère et tenter de demander ce que désirait le " Harry obscur " revenait à laisser sonner un téléphone dans le vide. L'idée elle-même semblait un peu étrange : pouvait-on devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un qu'on était parfois ?

Harry regarda les étoiles placées par le hasard, ces lumières scintillantes et éparses que les cerveaux humains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regrouper en constellations.

Et puis il y avait cette promesse que Harry avait faite.

Draco aiderait Harry à réformer Serpentard. Et Harry se ferait ennemi de celui ou celle qui, selon le jugement de Harry en sa capacité de rationaliste, avait tué Narcissa Malfoy. Si jamais elle s'était salie les mains, si elle avait vraiment été brûlée vive, si le tueur n'avait pas été dupé – c'étaient là toutes les conditions que Harry se souvenait avoir posées. Il aurait probablement dû les écrire, ou encore mieux, ne jamais faire une promesse qui nécessite autant d'exceptions.

Il existait des échappatoires plausibles, pour le genre de personne qui se laisserait rationaliser que des échappatoires existaient. Dumbledore n'avait pas _vraiment _avoué. Il n'avait pas juste déclaré que c'était lui. Il y avait des raisons plausibles à un tel comportement de la part d'un Dumbledore coupable. Mais c'était _aussi_ ce qu'on se serait attendu à voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait brûlé Narcissa et que Dumbledore s'en était attribué le mérite.

Harry secoua la tête et plaqua un côté de ses cheveux puis l'autre contre le sol de pierre. Il avait toujours une dernière échappatoire, Draco pouvait à tout moment le libérer de sa promesse. Il pourrait au moins décrire la situation et discuter des options possibles avec lui lorsqu'il le verrait à nouveau. Cela ne semblait pas très probable – mais l'idée d'en parler honnêtement satisfaisait la partie de Harry qui exigeait que les promesses soient tenues. Même si cela ne faisait que repousser les choses à plus tard, c'était mieux que de prendre un homme bon pour ennemi.

_Mais_ _Dumbledore _est-il _bon ? d_emanda la voix de Poufsouffle. _Si Dumbledore a brûlé vif quelqu'un – l'idée n'était-elle pas que les bons peuvent tuer mais jamais en faisant souffrir ?_

_Peut-être qu'il l'a tuée instantanément _dit Serpentard, _et qu'il a mentit à Lucius sur le fait qu'elle était en encore vie. Mais...s'il y avait la _moindre_ possibilité que les Mangemorts aient pu magiquement vérifier la façon dont Narcissa était morte... et si se faire prendre à mentir aurait mis en danger les familles du côté gentil..._

_Attention à ce que l'on rationalise habilement_, le prévint Gryffondor.

_Tu devrais t'attendre à ce que cela ait des effets sur ta réputation, sur la façon dont les gens te traitent_, dit Poufsouffle. _Si tu décides qu'il y a de bonnes raisons de brûler vive une femme, l'un des effets collatéraux prévisibles est que les gentils décideront que tu as franchi une limite et que l'on doit t'arrêter. Dumbledore aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en plaindre._

_Ou peut-être qu'il attend de nous qu'on soit plus intelligents, _dit Serpentard_. Maintenant que nous connaissons ce pan de la vérité – peu importe les détails exacts du reste de l'histoire – pouvons-nous vraiment croire que Dumbledore est une personne horrible qui devrait être notre ennemi ? Au milieu d'une horrible guerre sanglante, Dumbledore a immolé _un_ civil ? Ce n'est répréhensible qu'en suivant les critères des bandes dessinées, pas en suivant n'importe quel critère historique réaliste._

Harry regarda le ciel nocturne et pensa à l'Histoire.

Dans la vraie vie, dans les vraies guerres...

Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, il y avait eu un projet de saboter le programme d'armement nucléaires Nazi. Des années plus tôt, Leo Szilard, la première personne à comprendre la possibilité d'une réaction de fission en chaîne, avait convaincu Fermi de ne pas publier la découverte de ce dernier : le graphite purifié était un modérateur de neutrons peu cher et efficace. Fermi avait voulu publier pour le bien du grand projet international de la Science, qui dépassait le nationalisme. Mais Szilard avait persuadé Rabi et Fermi s'était incliné face à la majorité de leur petite conspiration à trois. Et ainsi, des années plus tard, le seul modérateur de neutrons connu des Nazis avait été le deutérium.

La seule source de deutérium contrôlée par les Nazis avait été une installation en Norvège occupée et avait été détruite à coups de bombes et de sabotages, ce qui avait occasionné la mort de vingt-quatre civils.

Les Nazis avaient voulu livrer le deutérium déjà raffiné vers l'Allemagne à bord d'un ferry civil Norvégien, le _SS Hydro_.

Knut Haukelid et ses assistant avaient été découverts par le gardien de nuit du ferry alors qu'ils montaient à bord pour le saboter. Haukelid avait dit au gardien qu'ils fuyaient la Gestapo et le gardien les avait laissés passer. Haukelid avait songé à prévenir le gardien de nuit mais cela aurait menacé la mission, si bien qu'il lui avait juste serré la main. Et le navire civil avait sombré dans la partie la plus profonde du lac avec huit Allemands morts, sept membres d'équipage morts et trois civils innocents morts. Certains des sauveteurs Norvégiens avaient songé que les soldats allemands présents auraient dû être laissés à leur noyade mais cette idée n'avait pas prévalu, et les survivants allemands avaient été sauvés. Et cela avait marqué la fin du programme d'armement nucléaire Nazi.

Ceci impliquait que Knut Haukelid avait tué des innocents, dont un, le gardien de nuit du navire, qui avait été quelqu'un de _bien_. Quelqu'un qui s'était efforcé d'aider Haukelid, qui avait pris des risques pour lui par bonté de cœur, pour de pures raisons morales, et on l'avait noyé. Plus tard, à la froide lumière de l'Histoire, il était apparu que les Nazis n'avaient après tout jamais été proches d'obtenir des armes nucléaires.

Et Harry n'avait jamais rien lu qui puisse suggérer que Haukelid avait mal agi.

C'était la guerre, dans le monde réel. En termes de dégâts totaux et de degré d'innocence des victimes, les actes de Haukelid avaient été considérablement _pires_ que les agissements potentiels de Dumbledore envers Narcissa Malfoy ou que ce que Dumbledore avait peut-être fait afin que Voldemort ait vent de la prophétie et attaque les parents de Harry.

Si Haukelid avait été un héros de bandes dessinées, il aurait trouvé un moyen d'évacuer tous les civils du ferry puis il aurait directement attaqué les soldats allemands...

...plutôt que de laisser un seul innocent mourir...

...mais Haukelid n'avait pas été un superhéros.

Et Albus Dumbledore non plus.

Harry ferma les yeux et déglutit avec force, frappé par une soudaine sensation d'étouffement. Il était soudain très clair que, à côté d'un Harry désireux de vivre les idéaux des Lumières, Dumbledore avait vraiment _participé à une guerre_. Les idéaux non-violents étaient faciles si l'on était un scientifique et que l'on vivait dans la bulle de _Protego_ lancée par les policiers et les soldats dont on avait le luxe de remettre les actes en question. Albus Dumbledore semblait avoir commencé avec des idéaux au moins aussi exigeants que ceux de Harry, si ce n'est encore plus ; et il n'avait pas traversé la guerre sans tuer d'ennemis et sacrifier d'alliés.

_Es-tu tellement meilleur que Haukelid et Dumbledore, Harry Potter, que tu seras capable de combattre sans provoquer une seule perte ? Même dans le monde des super-héros, la seule raison pour laquelle un super-héros comme Batman a _l'air _de réussir, c'est que les lecteurs ne remarquent que la mort des Personnages Importants dont on connaît le Nom, pas quand le Joker tue un passant anonyme quelconque pour démontrer sa méchanceté. Batman n'est pas moins meurtier que le Joker si l'on prend en compte toutes les vies qu'il aurait pu sauver en le tuant. C'est ce que l'homme nommé Maugrey essayait de dire à Dumbledore, et Dumbledore a ensuite semblé regretter d'avoir mis si longtemps à changer d'avis. Vas-tu vraiment essayer de suivre la voie des super-héros, de ne jamais sacrifier un seul de tes pions ni de tuer un seul ennemi ?_

Épuisé, Harry détourna son attention du dilemme présent l'espace d'un instant et rouvrit ses yeux pour admirer l'hémisphère de nuit qui n'attendait aucune décision de sa part.

Non loin des limites de son champ de vision, le pâle et blanc croissant de Lune dont cette lumière était partie il y a une seconde et quart, à une distance d'environ trois cent soixante-quinze mille kilomètres dans l'espace de simultanéité terrestre.

Au-dessus et sur le côté, Polaris, l'étoile du nord ; la première que Harry avait apprise à identifier en suivant la frontière de la Grande Ourse. C'était en fait un système à cinq étoiles avec une supergéante centrale située à 434 années-lumières de la terre. C'était la première 'étoile' que Harry avait apprise de son père, il y a si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de l'âge qu'il avait alors eu.

Le pâle brouillard était la voie lactée, tant de milliards de lointaines étoiles qu'elles devenaient une rivière indistincte, surface d'une galaxie de cent mille années lumières de diamètre. Si Harry avait ressenti le moindre émerveillement lorsqu'on lui avait dit cela pour la _première_ _fois_, il avait été trop jeune pour pouvoir s'en souvenir, quelques années après.

Au centre de la constellation d'Andromède, son étoile, qui était plutôt une galaxie. La plus proche de la Voie Lactée, à 2,4 millions années lumières, et qu'on estimait abriter mille milliards d'étoiles.

Comparé à de tels nombres, " l'infini " pâlissait, parce que " l'infini " était indéfini, vide. Penser à des étoiles " infiniment " lointaines était bien moins effrayant que d'essayer de calculer combien de mètres il y avait dans 2,4 millions d'années-lumières. 2,4 millions d'années lumières fois 31 millions de secondes par an, fois un photon en déplacement à trois cent mille mètres par seconde...

Il était étrange de songer que de telles distances n'étaient peut-être _pas_ assez lointaines pour être inatteignables. La magie avait été relâchée dans l'univers, et avec elle des choses telles que les Retourneurs de Temps et les balais volants. Un sorcier avait-il jamais essayé de mesurer la vitesse d'un Portoloin ou d'un phénix ?

Et la compréhension humaine de la magie n'avait certainement _rien à voir_ avec ses lois sous-jacentes. Que pouvait-on faire avec la magie, une fois qu'on la comprenait _réellement_ ?

Un an plus tôt, Papa était allé à l'université nationale d'Australie, à Canberra, en tant que conférencier invité, et il avait emmené Maman et Harry. Et ils avaient tous visités le musée national d'Australie car il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait quasiment rien d'autre à faire à Canberra. Les présentoirs en verre avaient montré des lance-pierres fabriqués par les aborigènes Australiens – comme de grands chausses-pieds en bois, mais polis, creusés et ornés avec une attention minutieuse. Pendant les 40000 ans depuis que des humains anatomiquement modernes avaient émigrés de l'Asie vers l'Australie, personne n'avait inventé l'arc et la flèche. Cela permettait vraiment d'apprécier à quelle point l'idée de Progrès n'était _pas_ évidente. Pourquoi songeriez-vous même que l'idée d'Invention était importante si tous vos contes héroïques parlaient de guerriers ou de grands défenseurs et ne parlaient pas de Thomas Edison ? Comment quiconque aurait pu soupçonner, en creusant son lance-pierre avec une minutieuse attention, qu'un jour les humains inventeraient des fusées et l'énergie nucléaire ?

Auriez-vous pu lever les yeux vers le ciel, vers l'étincelante lumière solaire, et déduire que l'univers contenait des sources de pouvoir plus fortes qu'un simple feu ? Auriez-vous compris que si les lois fondamentales de la physique le permettaient, un jour les humains puiseraient dans les mêmes énergies que le Soleil ? Même si rien que vous puissiez imaginer faire avec un lance-pierre ou avec une outre tressée – aucun déplacement à travers la savane, aucun gibier que vous puissiez chasser – n'aurait permit de l'accomplir, ne serait-ce qu'en imagination ?

Ce n'était pas comme si les Moldus modernes s'étaient en quoi que ce soit approchés des limites énoncées par la physique moldue. Et pourtant, comme des chasseurs-cueilleurs conceptuellement attachés à leurs lances-pierres, la plupart des Moldus vivaient dans un monde défini par les limites de ce que l'on pouvait faire avec des voitures et des téléphones. Même si les lois de la physique moldue permettaient explicitement des choses telles que la nanotechnologie moléculaire ou le processus de Penrose destiné à extraire de l'énergie de trous noirs, la plupart des gens enregistraient ça là où leur cerveau enregistrait les contes de fées et le contenu des livres d'Histoire, bien loin de leurs réalités personnelle : _En un lieu et un temps lointains, si lointains. _Ce n'était donc pas surprenant de voir le monde magique vivre dans un univers conceptuellement limité – non pas par les lois fondamentales de la magie que personne ne connaissait de toute façon – mais seulement par les règles superficielles des charmes et sortilèges connus. On ne pouvait pas observer la façon dont la magie était utilisée aujourd'hui et ne _pas_ repenser au musée national d'Australie une fois qu'on se rendait compte de ce que l'on avait sous les yeux. Même si la première idée de Harry avait été fausse, d'une façon ou d'une autre il était toujours inconcevable que les lois _fondamentales_ de l'univers contiennent un cas particulier pour des lèvres humaines formant la phrase 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Et pourtant même cette maîtrise tâtonnante de la magie suffisait à faire des choses qu'un professeur de physique moldu aurait déclaré être _pour toujours impossibles _: le Retourneur de Temps, de l'eau invoquée à partir de rien par _Aguamenti_. Quelles étaient les possibilités _ultimes_ si les lois sous-jacentes de l'univers permettaient à un enfant de onze ans armé d'un bâton de transgresser quasiment toutes les contraintes de la version moldue de la physique ?

Comme un chasseur-cueilleur levant les yeux vers le Soleil et devinant que l'univers devait avoir une structure qui donnait naissance à l'énergie nucléaire...

On en venait à se demander si vingt mille millions de millions de millions de mètres n'était pas une distance si longue que ça, après tout.

Il y avait un pas après le Raisonnement Abstrait que Harry pouvait faire avec assez de temps pour préparer son environnement et son esprit ; quelque chose qui dépassait le Harry du Raisonnement Abstrait tout comme ce dernier dépassait le Harry du Moment Présent. En regardant les étoiles, on pouvait essayer d'imaginer ce que les lointains descendants de l'humanité penseraient de son dilemme – dans cent millions d'années, quand les étoiles auraient opérés d'immenses mouvements galactiques, auraient atteint des positions entièrement nouvelles, quand toutes les constellations seraient éparpillées. Un théorème fondamental de la probabilité énonçait que si vous saviez ce que votre réponse serait suite à votre rencontre avec une information encore à venir, vous deviez adopter cette réponse immédiatement. Que si vous _connaissiez_ votre destination, vous y étiez déjà. Et par analogie si ce n'est par théorème, que si vous pouviez deviner ce que les descendants de l'humanité penseraient de quelque chose, vous deviez immédiatement choisir cette opinion comme étant la meilleure actuellement disponible.

Vue d'ici, l'idée de tuer les deux tiers du Magenmagot était bien moins attrayante qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques heures plus tôt. Et même si cela s'avérait _nécessaire_, même si vous aviez la certitude que c'était le meilleur choix possible pour l'Angleterre magique et que la Trame de l'Histoire en souffrirait si vous ne le faisiez pas... même inévitables, les morts d'êtres sentients demeureraient une tragédie. Un élément de plus parmi les tourments de la Terre ; la Très Ancienne Terre d'où tout était venu, en un lieu et un temps lointains, si lointains.

_Il n'est pas comme Grindelwald. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain en lui. Lui, tu dois le détruire. Garde ta furie pour cela, et pour cela seulement -_

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, inclinant quelque peu les étoiles qu'il pouvait voir, allongé sur la pierre, les yeux vers le haut, l'extérieur et l'à venir du temps. Même si Dumbledore avait raison, même si le véritable ennemi était absolument fou et maléfique... dans cent million d'années la forme de vie connue sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ne serait probablement pas très différente de tous les autres enfants hagards de l'Ancienne Terre. Quoi qu'il se soit infligé, aussi horriblement irrévocables que ces noirs rituels paraissent à la simple aune humaine, il ne serait pas incurable dans cent millions d'années. Le tuer, même s'il _fallait_ le faire pour sauver d'autres vies, ne serait qu'une mort de plus, une source de tristesse de plus pour les êtres sentients à venir. Comment pouvait-on regarder les étoiles et penser autrement ?

Harry regarda les lumières vacillantes de l'Éternité et se demanda ce que les enfants des enfants de ses enfants penseraient de ce que Dumbledore avait peut-être-fait à Narcissa.

Mais même en essayant de poser la question sous cet angle, de demander ce que les descendants de l'humanité penseraient, on était limité à son propre savoir, pas au leur. La réponse venait toujours de soi, et l'on pouvait toujours se tromper. Si on ne connaissait pas soi-même la centième décimale de pi, alors on ne savait pas comment les enfants de ses enfants de ses enfants la calculeraient, aussi trivial que soit ce fait.

* * *

><p>Lentement – il était resté allongé là à regarder les étoiles plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu – Harry redressa son buste. Puis il poussa sur ses pieds sous les protestations de ses muscles et marcha jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme de pierre située au faîte de la tour de Serdaigle. Les créneaux de pierre qui entouraient le bord n'étaient pas hauts, pas assez hauts pour offrir une sécurité. Ils étaient clairement des marqueurs plutôt que des rambardes. Harry ne s'approcha pas trop près du bord ; il était vain de prendre des risques. En baissant les yeux vers le domaine de Poudlard, il sentit l'étourdissement prévisible, l'affliction chancelante appelée vertige. Il semblait que son cerveau était alarmé parce que le sol plus bas était très <em>distant<em>. Il était peut-être à cinquante mètres de distance.

Il semblait que la leçon à en tirer était que les choses devait être _incroyablement proches _avant que le cerveau puisse les comprendre suffisamment bien pour produire de la peur.

Rare était le cerveau capable d'éprouver une sensation forte au sujet de quoi que ce soit qui ne fut pas proche dans l'espace, proche dans le temps, proche de soi, à portée de main...

Auparavant, Harry s'était imaginé que se rendre à Azkaban nécessiterait des plans, la coopération d'une confédération d'adultes. Des Portoloins, des balais volants, un sortilège d'invisibilité. Quelque moyen d'atteindre les niveaux inférieurs sans que les Aurors ne le remarquent afin de pouvoir creuser son chemin jusqu'à la fosse centrale où les ombres de la Mort attendaient.

Et cela avait suffit à éloigner l'idée dans le futur, séparée d'un _maintenant_ à l'abri.

Ce n'était pas avant aujourd'hui qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce pourrait être aussi simple que de trouver Fumseck et que de dire au phénix qu'il était temps.

Ses souvenirs remontaient à nouveau, des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait jamais oublier très longtemps. Même si les pierres sous ses pieds n'étaient pas lisse comme du métal, même si le ciel éclairé par la Lune s'étendait au-dessus de lui, il lui était pourtant très simple de s'imaginer pris au piège dans un long couloir de métal éclairé d'une orange lueur.

La nuit était calme, assez calme pour que les souvenirs deviennent clairement audibles.

" Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît ! "

" Non, je ne voulais pas, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît ! "

" Ne l'emmène pas, non non non - "

Les mots se brouillèrent et Harry s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche.

Si cela avait été _Hermione_ derrière porte -

Si Hermione avait été placée à Azkaban, Harry aurait appelé le phénix, s'y serait rendu, et aurait brûlé jusqu'au dernier des Détraqueurs, peu importe à quel point cela aurait été fou, peu importe ce qu'il aurait voulu accomplir d'autre dans sa vie. C'était juste... c'était... c'était juste ainsi.

Et la femme qui _était_ derrière la porte – n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un, quelque part, pour qui elle aussi était précieuse ? N'était-ce que la distance entre Harry et elle qui empêchait son cerveau de ressentir le besoin d'aller à Azkaban et de la sauver _peu importe les conséquences_ ? Qu'aurait-il fallu, pour qu'il s'y sente contraint ? Aurait-il fallu qu'il connaisse son visage ? Son nom ? Sa couleur préférée ? Aurait-il ressenti le besoin d'aller à Azkaban sauver Tracey Davis ? Aurait-il été contraint de s'y rendre pour sauver le professeur McGonagall ? Maman et Papa... la question ne se posait même pas. Et cette femme avait dit être une mère. Combien de personnes avaient souhaité avoir le pouvoir de briser Azkaban ? Combien de prisonniers d'Azkaban rêvaient chaque nuit d'un sauvetage miraculeux ?

_Aucun. C'est une pensée heureuse._

Peut-être _devait-il_ raser Azkaban. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de trouver Fumseck et de lui dire que le temps était venu. Visualiser le centre de la fosse des Détraqueurs comme il l'avait vue de son balais volant et laisser le phénix l'y emmener. Lancer le Véritable Patronus à bout portant et au diable ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Il n'avait qu'à aller trouver Fumseck.

C'était peut-être aussi simple que de penser à la flamme, que de faire appel à l'oiseau de feu en son cœur...

Une étoile brilla dans la nuit.

Le temps que les yeux de Harry se réorientent vers ce point, mûs par un réflexe entraîné par des pluies de météores, une autre partie de lui se voyait surprise que le phénomène astronomique soit encore présent ; un faible étoile dont la la lueur croissait lentement. Il y eut un autre moment surpris pendant lequel Harry se demanda ce qu'il voyait, pas un météore, mais une nova ou une supernova – pouvait-on les _voir_ briller comme ça ? La première étape d'une nova était-elle censée avoir cette couleur jaune-orange ?

Puis la nouvelle étoile bougea de nouveau, elle sembla grandir et s'intensifier. Elle semblait soudain plus _proche _au lieu d'être si lointaine que la distance en devenait sans importance. Comme lorsque ce que vous croyiez être une étoile se révélait être un avion, une forme éclairée dont on pouvait réellement voir la forme...

...non, pas un avion...

La compréhension sembla se répandre depuis la poitrine de Harry par vagues de picotements et de sueur prête à émerger.

...un oiseau.

Un cri perçant fendit la nuit et fit écho sur les toits de Poudlard.

La créature approchante formait une traînée de feu à la suite de son vol, elle versait de ses plumes des flammes dorées aux mouvements d'étincelles à chaque battement de ses puissantes ailes. Et alors qu'elle décrivait une large courbe pour venir flotter à quelques pas de Harry, alors même que les flammes entourant son passage diminuaient, la créature ne sembla pas plus obscure, pas moins brillante, comme si quelque invisible Soleil l'illuminait de ses rayons.

De grandes ailes étincelantes comme un crépuscule, des yeux tels de perles incandescentes, éclatantes d'un feu d'or et de détermination.

Le bec du phénix s'ouvrit et laissa jaillir un grand croassement que Harry comprit comme s'il s'était agit d'un mot :

_VIENS !_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le garçon s'éloigna en chancelant du rebord, les yeux toujours braqués sur le phénix, tout son corps tremblant et tendu, ses poings serrés puis relâchés, il reculait, il s'éloignait.

Le phénix croassa à nouveau, un son désespéré, plaintif. Il ne fut pas compris comme un mot, cette fois, mais comme une émotion, un écho de tout ce que Harry avait ressentit au sujet d'Azkaban, de chaque tentation d'_agir_, de juste _faire_ quelque chose, du besoin de désespéré de faire quelque chose _maintenant_, de ne plus repousser, tout cela dans le cri d'un oiseau.

_Allons-y. Il est temps._ La voix qui parlait venait de l'intérieur de Harry, pas du phénix ; de si profond en lui qu'il ne pouvait lui donner un nom comme 'Gryffondor'.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'avancer, de toucher les serres du phénix, il serait alors là où il devait être, là où il ne cessait de songer devoir être, au fond de la fosse centrale d'Azkaban. Harry pouvait voir l'image dans son esprit, brillante d'un insoutenable clarté, l'image de lui-même souriant d'un soulagement soudain alors qu'il rejetait toutes ses peurs et _choisissait_ -

" Mais je...", murmura Harry, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Il leva ses mains tremblantes pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient jailli de ses yeux, face au phénix qui flottait devant lui à grands battements d'ailes. " Mais je... j'ai d'autres personnes que je dois aussi sauver, d'autres choses que je dois faire... "

L'oiseau de feu laissa échapper un cri perçant et le garçon fléchit comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Ce n'était pas un ordre, ce n'était pas une objection, c'était le _savoir_...

Les couloirs éclairés par la faible lueur orange.

Il sentait comme un désir étouffant dans sa poitrine, celui de juste _agir_ et d'en avoir fini. Il mourrait peut-être, mais s'il ne mourrait pas il se sentirait à nouveau _propre_. Il aurait des principes qui seraient autres chose que des excuses pour l'inaction. C'était _sa_ vie. Son choix d'en faire usage, s'il le souhaitait. Il pourrait le faire le faire quand il le voudrait...

...s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

><p>Le garçon demeura sur le toit, ses yeux braqués sur deux points de feu. Les étoiles avaient peut-être eu le temps de changer de constellation pendant qu'il était resté ici, tourmenté par cette décision...<p>

…qui ne voulait pas...

...changer.

Les yeux passèrent un instant sur les étoiles au-dessus de lui puis il regarda le phénix.

" Pas encore, " dit le garçon d'une voix à peine audible. " Pas encore. J'ai encore trop à faire. Reviens plus tard, s'il te plaît, lorsque j'en aurai trouvé d'autres capables de lancer le Véritable Patronus – dans six mois, peut-être... "

Sans un mot, sans un son, une sphère de feu entoura la forme de l'oiseau, dans des craquements et des éclats de veines blanches et pourpres, comme si ce qui se trouvait en son centre devait être consumé, et lorsque le feu se dissipa dans une fumée grise, il n'y avait plus de phénix.

Il n'y eut plus que du silence au sommet de la tour Serdaigle. Le garçon rabaissa ses mains de ses oreilles, ne s'arrêtant que pour essuyer ses joues humides.

Lentement, il se retourna...

Puis s'écria et fit un bon tel qu'il tomba presque de la tour, bien que ce faux pas aurait été sans conséquence avec un tel sorcier présent.

" Ainsi en fut-il, " dit Albus Dumbledore presque dans un soupir. " Ainsi en fut-il. " Fumseck était sur son épaule et regardait là où s'était trouvé l'autre phénix d'un regard aviaire indéchiffrable.

" _Que faites-vous ici ? "_

" Ah ? " dit le vieil homme depuis le coin opposé de la plate-forme. " J'ai ressentit la présence d'une créature inconnue de Poudlard alors je suis venu voir, bien sûr. " Lentement, la main tremblante du vieux sorcier monta afin d'enlever les lunettes en demi-lunes et son autre main essuya ses yeux et son front en usant de sa manche. " Je n'osais... je n'osais pas parler... je savais, je savais qu'entre tous ce choix devait être le tien... "

Une étrange appréhension commençait à se répandre en Harry, à sourdre en lui comme une sensation de nausée.

" Que tout dépendait de cela, " dit Albus Dumbledore toujours de ce presque-soupir, " je le savais. Mais quel choix menait vers les ténèbres, cela, je n'ai pu le deviner. Au moins, le choix était tien. "

" Je ne... " dit Harry, et sa voix s'arrêta.

Une terrible hypothèse, qui gagnait en crédibilité...

" Le phénix vient, " dit le vieux sorcier. " À ceux qui se battront, à ceux qui agiront même au prix de leur vie, le phénix vient. Les phénix ne sont pas sages, Harry, ils ne connaissent aucun moyen de nous juger autre que d'être témoins de ce choix. Je pensais courir à ma mort lorsque le phénix m'a mené à Grindelwald. J'ignorais que Fumseck me soutiendrait, me soignerait et resterait à mes côtés... " la voix du vieux sorcier chevrota un instant. " Cela reste tu... il te faut comprendre, Harry, pourquoi cela reste tu... si l'intéressé savait, le phénix ne pourrait juger. Mais à toi, Harry, je peux maintenant le dire, car le phénix ne vient qu'une fois. "

Le vieux sorcier traversa le sommet de la tour Serdaigle vers un garçon enraciné dans une horreur croissante, croissante et absolue.

_Lors de mon duel face à Grindelwald je ne pouvais vaincre, seulement le combattre de longues heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement, et j'en serais ensuite mort s'il n'y avait eu Fumseck..._

Harry ne sut qu'il s'était mis à parler qu'après que le murmure lui ait échappé -

" Alors j'aurais _pu_... "

" Aurais-tu ? " dit le vieux sorcier, d'une voix aux accents bien plus âgés qu'à l'habitude. " Voilà maintenant trois fois qu'un phénix est venu pour l'un de mes élèves. Une l'a renvoyé, et son deuil, je pense, l'a brisée. Et le dernier était un cousin de ta jeune amie Lavande Brown, et il... " la voix du vieux sorcier se brisa. " Il n'est pas revenu, pauvre John, et il n'a sauvé aucun de ceux qu'il souhaitait sauver. On dit, chez les rares érudits des légendes sur les phénix, que pas un sur quatre ne revient de son épreuve. Et même si tu avais survécu – la vie qu'il te faut vivre, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres – les choix que tu dois faire, le chemin que tu dois suivre – toujours devoir entendre le cri du phénix – qui peut dire que cela ne t'aurait pas rendu fou ? " Le vieux sorcier releva à nouveau sa manche et se la passa une fois de plus sur le visage. " La compagnie de Fumseck m'apportait plus de joie avant que je combatte Voldemort. "

Le garçon ne semblait pas écouter, ses yeux étaient entièrement sur l'oiseau rouge et or perché sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier. " Fumseck ? " dit le garçon d'une voix tremblante. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes pas, Fumseck ? "

Le phénix leva la tête pour regarder le garçon avec curiosité puis se retourner à nouveau vers son maître.

" Tu vois ? " dit le vieux sorcier. " Il ne te rejette pas. Fumseck ne s'intéresse peut-être plus à toi de cette façon particulière à présent, et il sait... " le sorcier sourit sèchement, " que tu n'es pas exactement loyal envers son maître. Mais celui qu'un phénix approche... ne peut être celui qu'un phénix déteste. " La voix du sorcier redevint un soupir. " On n'a jamais vu d'oiseau sur l'épaule de Godric Gryffondor. Même si ce n'est pas révélé parmi ses secrets, je pense qu'il a renvoyé son phénix avant de choisir le rouge et l'or pour couleurs. Peut-être la culpabilité le poussa-t-il à faire plus que ce qu'il aurait osé poursuivre autrement. Ou peut-être cela lui a-t-il enseigné l'humilité et un respect pour la faillibilité humaine, pour l'échec... " le vieux sorcier inclina la tête. " J'ignore véritablement si ton choix fut sage. J'ignore véritablement si c'était la bonne chose à faire, ou la mauvaise. Si je l'avais su, Harry, j'aurais parlé. Mais je... " la voix de Dumbledore se brisa alors. " je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon idiot devenu un vieil homme idiot, et je ne possède aucune sagesse. "

Harry n'arrivait pas à respirer, la nausée semblait emplir et déborder de son corps depuis son estomac solidifié. Il était soudainement et atrocement certain qu'il avait échoué, d'un échec définitif, ce soir là...

Le garçon pivota et courut jusqu'au bord de la tour Serdaigle. " Reviens ! " sa voix se brisa et devint un glapissement. " _Reviens ! _"

* * *

><p><em>Après-coup final :<em>

Elle s'éveilla dans un hoquet d'horreur, elle s'éveilla un cri muet sur les lèvres et aucun mot ne vint, elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu,_ elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu..._

" Quelle heure est-il ? " murmura-t-elle.

Son réveil-matin en or et serti de joyaux lui murmura en retour : " Environ onze heures. Rendors-toi. "

Ses draps et sa chemise de nuit étaient inondés de sueur, elle prit sa baguette à côté de son oreiller et se sécha avant d'essayer de se rendormir et de finir par y parvenir.

Sybille Trelawney se rendormit.

Dans la Forêt Interdite, un centaure éveillé par une appréhension incertaine ne cessait de parcourir le ciel nocturne du regard et, n'y ayant trouvé que des questions et aucune réponse, d'un repliement de ses nombreuses jambes, Firenze se rendormit.

Dans les terres lointaines d'Asie magique, une vieille sorcière nommée Fan Tong, en plein repos diurne, dit à son anxieux arrière-arrière petit-fils qu'elle allait bien, que ce n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, et elle se rendormit.

Dans un pays où les moldus ne recevaient jamais aucune lettre, une petite fille trop jeune pour avoir un nom à elle se fit bercer dans les bras de sa mère agacée mais aimante jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer et se rendorme.

Aucun d'eux ne dormit bien.


	86. Inférences multiples

_[NdT : Ceci est une version légèrement remaniée de la traduction publiée 14/08/13]_

(Gros titres internationaux du 7 avril 1992)

_Tribune Magique de Toronto_

MAGENMAGOT BRITANNIQUE  
>RAPPORTE AVOIR VU 'SURVIVANT'<br>FAIRE PEUR À UN DÉTRAQUEUR

EXPERT EN CRÉATURES MAGIQUES :  
>"IL FAUDRAIT VRAIMENT ARRÊTER DE MENTIR"<p>

FRANCE ET ALLEMAGNE ACCUSENT ANGLETERRE  
>D'AVOIR TOUT INVENTÉ<p>

_Revue diurne de l'enchanteur néo-zélandais_

QUI A RENDU FOLLE LA LEGISLATURE ANGLAISE ?  
>NOTRE GOUVERNEMENT PROCHAIN EN LICE ?<p>

EXPERT LISTE LES 28 MEILLEURES RAISONS  
>DE CROIRE QUE C'EST DÉJÀ LE CAS<p>

_Le Mage Américain :_

CLAN DE LOUPS-GAROUS DEVIENNENT  
>PREMIERS HABITANTS DU WYOMING<p>

_Le Chicaneur_

MALFOY FUIT POUDLARD  
>À L'ÉVEIL DE SES POUVOIRS VÉLANE<p>

_Gazette du Sorcier :_

FAILLE JURIDIQUE LIBÈRE  
>"MOLDUE CINGLÉE"<br>ET POTTER MENACE MINISTÈRE  
>D'ATTAQUER AZKABAN<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hypothèse : Voldemort<br>__(8 avril 1992, 19h22)_

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'antique bureau du directeur de Poudlard, de ses tiroirs dans des tiroirs dans des tiroirs où toute la paperasserie passée de Poudlard était entreposée ; la légende racontait que la directrice Shehla s'était un jour perdue dans ce bureau, qu'elle s'y trouvait même toujours, et qu'elle ne pourrait en sortir avant d'avoir fait de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Minerva n'attendait pas avec une impatience particulière le jour où elle hériterait de ces tiroirs – si aucun d'eux vivait pour le voir.<p>

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, grave, mesuré.

Severus Rogue se tenait à côté de la cheminée et de ses cendres, inquiétant comme le vampire que les élèves l'accusaient parfois de prétendre qu'il était.

Maugrey Fol Œil devait les rejoindre mais n'était pas encore arrivé.

Et Harry...

Un petite silhouette enfantine, perchée sur un accoudoir, comme si les énergies qui le traversaient étaient trop fortes pour lui permettre de s'asseoir normalement. Visage figé, cheveux en sueur, yeux verts résolus, et au centre de tout cela, l'éclair dentelé de sa cicatrice jamais estompée. Il semblait à présent plus sombre, même comparé à la semaine précédente.

L'espace d'un instant, Minerva se souvint de leur passage par le Chemin de Traverse, qui semblait avoir eu lieu il y a des années. Déjà alors, ce sombre garçon _en_ Harry avait été là. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute à elle ni celle d'Albus. Mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose de si triste que c'en était quasiment insupportable dans le contraste entre le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois et ce que l'Angleterre magique avait fait de lui. Elle avait compris que Harry n'avait jamais eu une enfance tout à fait ordinaire ; ses parents adoptifs lui avaient dit qu'il parlait peu et jouait encore moins avec les enfants moldus. Il était douloureux de songer que Harry n'aurait eu que quelques mois pour s'amuser avec les autres enfants de Poudlard avant que les exigences de la guerre ne lui arrachent tout. Peut-être y avait-il un autre visage que Harry montrait aux enfants de son âge lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de toiser le Magenmagot. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se représenter l'enfance de Harry comme un tas de petit bois d'où elle et Albus tiraient une à une les branches pour les jeter dans les flammes.

"Les prophéties sont fort étranges," dit Albus Dumbledore. Les yeux du vieux sorcier étaient mis-clos, comme las. "Vagues, floues, d'un sens qui vous échappe comme de l'eau s'écoulerait entre vos doigts écartés. Elles sont toujours un fardeau car elles ne comportent aucune réponse ; seulement des questions."

Harry Potter était assis, tendu. "Monsieur le directeur," dit le garçon avec une douce précision, "mes amis sont pris pour cible. Hermione Granger a failli aller à Azkaban. Comme vous l'avez dit, la guerre a commencé. La prophétie du professeur Trelawney constitue une information clé pour mon estimation de l'équilibre entre mes différentes hypothèses au sujet de ce qui se trame. Sans même parler de la bêtise – et du _danger_ – qu'i me laisser _dans l'ignorance _quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres _la connaît, lui_.

D'un regard, Albus posa une sombre question à Minerva et elle secoua la tête en réponse ; quel que soit l'inimaginable moyen par lequel Harry avait découvert que Trelawney était à l'origine de la prophétie et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la connaissait, il ne l'avait pas appris d'elle.

"Voldemort, en cherchant à empêcher cette prophétie, courut à sa défaite par tes mains," dit alors le vieux sorcier. "La connaître n'a fait que lui nuire. Réfléchis-y bien, Harry Potter."

"Oui, monsieur le Directeur, je comprends cela. Ma culture natale a aussi une tradition littéraire de prophéties auto-réalisatrices et mal interprétées. J'interpréterai avec précaution, soyez-en assuré. Mais j'en ai déjà deviné une grande partie. Est-il plus sûr de me laisser travailler sur la base d'une version partielle ?"

Un certain temps s'écoula.

"Minerva," dit Albus. "Si tu veux bien."

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."

"_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal," _dit la voix de Severus, la faisant sursauter. La silhouette du Maître des Potions s'éleva devant la cheminée. "Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra détruire l'autre, n'en laissant presque rien, car ces deux différents esprits ne peuvent exister dans le même monde."

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée par Severus d'un ton si lourd de présages que Minerva en eut les os gelés ; on aurait presque cru entendre Sibylle Trelawney.

Harry écoutait en faisant la moue. "Vous pourriez répéter ?" demanda-t-il.

"_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

"En fait, attendez, vous pourriez l'écrire ? Je dois l'analyser avec _attention_."

Ce fut fait, avec Albus et Severus penchés au-dessus du parchemin tels des faucons, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune main invisible ne s'approche et ne dérobe la précieuse information.

"Voyons..." dit Harry. "Je suis mâle et né un 31 juillet, check. J'ai effectivement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, check. Pronom ambigu ligne deux... mais je n'étais pas encore né donc il est difficile de voir comment mes parents auraient pu _me_ défier trois fois. La cicatrice pourrait évidemment être la marque..." Harry toucha son front. "Puis il y a le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, qui est probablement une référence à mon éducation scientifique..."

"Non," dit Severus.

Harry regarda le maître des potions avec surprise.

Les yeux de Severus étaient fermés, son visage contrit par la concentration. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait connaître ce pouvoir en étudiant les mêmes livres que vous, Potter. Mais la prophétie n'a pas dit _un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas_. Ni même _un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut avoir_. Elle a parlé d'un _pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_... ce sera quelque chose qui lui sera plus étranger que des artefacts moldus. Peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas du tout comprendre, même après l'avoir vu..."

"La science n'est pas un ramassis d'astuces technologiques," dit Harry. "Ce n'est pas juste la version moldue d'une baguette. Ce n'est même pas de la connaissance, comme d'apprendre la table périodique. C'est une autre façon de _penser_."

"Peut-être..." murmura le maître des potions, mais son ton était sceptique.

"Il est périlleux," dit Albus, "de voir tant dans une prophétie, même après l'avoir entendue soi-même. Elles sont des plus frustrantes."

"Je vois ça," dit Harry. Il leva la main, frotta la cicatrice sur son front. "Mais... d'accord, si _c'est_ vraiment tout ce qu'on sait... écoutez, je vais être franc. Comment _savez-vous_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vraiment survécu ?"

"_Quoi ?" _s'écria-t-elle. Albus ne fit que soupirer et s'enfonca dans son vaste fauteuil de directeur.

"Enfin," dit Harry, "imaginez à quoi cette prophétie ressemblait quand elle a été dite. Vous-Savez-Qui l'entend et j'ai l'air d'être destiné à grandir puis à le renverser. On dirait que nous sommes censés avoir une bataille finale où l'un d'entre nous ne devra laisser presque rien de l'autre. Donc Vous-Savez-Qui attaque Godric's Hollow et est _immédiatement_ vaincu en laissant derrière lui une _sorte _de reste qui pourrait être ou ne pas être son âme désincarnée. Peut-être que les Mangemorts sont les restes, ou que c'est la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la prophétie pourrait déjà s'être réalisée. Comprenez-moi bien – je me rends compte que mon interprétation a l'air tirée par les cheveux. La formulation de Trelawney n'est pas naturelle si elle fait _seulement_ référence aux événements historiques du 31 octobre 1981. Attaquer un bébé et voir le sortilège rebondir n'est pas quelque chose que l'on appellerait normalement "le pouvoir de vaincre". Mais si on considère que la prophétie concernait _plusieurs_ futurs possibles, dont _un_ seulement a vraiment eu lieu lors d'Halloween, alors la prophétie pourrait être déjà réalisée.

"Mais..." bredouilla Minerva. "Mais le raid sur Azkaban..."

"_Si_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres a survécu, alors oui, il est le suspect le plus probable pour l'évasion d'Azkaban," dit Harry d'un ton raisonnable. "On pourrait même dit que l 'évasion d'Azkaban est un indice, au sens Bayésien du terme, en faveur de la survie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'une évasion d'Azkaban a plus de chances de se produire dans les mondes où il vit que dans ceux où il est mort. Mais ce n'est pas un indice Bayésien _fort_. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ne _peut pas_ se produire à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit en vie. Le professeur Quirrell, qui n'est _pas_ parti du principe que Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours dans le coin, n'a eu aucun problème à trouver sa propre explication. Pour lui, il est évident que quelque sorcier puissant pourrait désirer Bellatrix Black parce qu'elle connaîtrait un secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres, par exemple un savoir magique qu'il n'aurait révélé qu'à elle. Les à priori concernant la survie à une mort physique sont très bas, même si c'est magiquement possible. La _plupart_ du temps ça ne se produit pas. Donc s'il y a _seulement_ l'évasion d'Azkaban... je dois dire que formellement cela ne constitue un indice assez fort, au sens bayésien. L'improbabilité des observations dans un monde où l'hypothèse est fausse n'est pas à la hauteur de l'improbabilité à priori de l'hypothèse elle-même."

"Non," dit Severus d'un ton catégorique. "La prophétie ne s'est pas réalisée. Je le saurais, sinon."

"En êtes-vous _certain _?"

"Oui, Potter. Si la prophétie s'était déjà réalisée, je la _comprendrais _! J'ai entendu les paroles de Trelawney, je me souviens de sa voix, et si je connaissais les événements correspondants, je les _reconnaîtrais_. Ce qui s'est déjà produit... ne convient _pas_." Le maître des potions parlait avec certitude.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de ça," dit Harry. Il leva la main et frotta distraitement son front. "Peut-être que c'est seulement ce que vous _croyez_ s'être produit qui ne convient pas et que la véritable histoire est différente..."

"Voldemort _est _en vie," dit Albus. "Il y a d'autres indications."

"Telles que ?" répondit instantanément Harry.

Albus s'interrompit. "Il existe de terribles rituels au moyen desquels les sorciers sont revenus d'entre les morts," dit lentement Albus. "Cela, chacun peut le discerner en étudiant l'Histoire et les légendes. Et pourtant ces livres sont manquants, je ne parviens pas à les trouver ; c'est Voldemort qui les a pris, j'en suis sûr..."

"Donc vous ne _pouvez pas _trouver les livres sur l'immortalité et cela prouve que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui les a ?"

"En effet," dit Albus. "Il existe un certain livre – je ne le nommerai pas à voix haute – qui a disparu de la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ainsi qu'un ancien parchemin qui aurait dû se trouver chez Barjow et Beurk mais où il n'y a plus qu'un emplacement vide permettant seulement de constater où il se trouvait..." le vieux sorcier s'interrompit. "Mais je suppose," continua-t-il, comme à lui-même, "que tu vas dire que même si Voldemort a essayé de se rendre immortel, cela ne prouve pas qu'il a réussi..."

Harry soupira. "Des preuves, monsieur le directeur ? Il n'y a jamais que des probabilités. Si l'on connaît des livres sur les rituels d'immortalité et qu'ils manquent à l'appel, cela augmente la probabilité que quelqu'un s'en est emparé. Ce qui augmente donc la probabilité à priori que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait survécu à sa mort. Je concède cela, et je vous remercie d'avoir signalé ce fait. La question est de savoir si la probabilité augmente _assez_."

"Certainement," dit doucement Albus, "si tu concèdes ne serait-ce qu'une _chance_ que Voldemort a survécu, cela mérite de s'en protéger ?"

Harry inclina la tête. "Comme vous le dites, monsieur le directeur. Quoi qu'une fois qu'une probabilité chute suffisamment, c'est aussi une erreur de continuer à être obsédé par elle... Étant donné que des livres sur l'immortalité ont disparu et que cette prophétie serait _un peu_ plus naturelle si elle faisait référence à une bataille future entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi, je concède qu'il est plus probable que possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en vie. Mais d'autres probabilités doivent _aussi_ être prises en compte – et dans les mondes probables où Vous-Savez-Qui n'est _pas_ en vie, quelqu'un d'autre a piégé Hermione."

"Bêtise," dit doucement Severus. "Profonde bêtise. La Marque des Ténèbres ne s'est pas estompée, pas plus que son maître."

"Voilà, c'est de _ça_ que je parle quand je parle de preuves Bayésiennes formellement insuffisantes. Bien sûr tout ça est glauque, de fort mauvais présage et tout ça, mais est-ce _si_ improbable que ça de voir une marque magique rester après la mort de son créateur ? Imaginez qu'on soit certain que la Marque des Ténèbres persistera tant que la conscience du Seigneur des Ténèbres existera, mais _qu'à priori_ on aurait estimé à seulement vingt pour cent les chances qu'elle demeure après sa mort. Alors l'observation 'La Marque des Ténèbres ne s'est pas estompée' a cinq fois plus de chances d'avoir lieu dans un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en vie que dans un monde où il est mort. Est-ce vraiment comparable à l'improbabilité à priori de son immortalité ? Mettons que les chances à priori soit de une sur cent pour la survie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si l'hypothèse a cent fois plus de chances d'être fausse que d'être vraie et qu'on observe une information cinq fois plus probable quand l'hypothèse est vraie que quand elle est fausse, on se doit de croire que l'hypothèse a vingt fois plus de chances d'être fausse que d'être vraie. Une chance sur cent, fois un rapport de vraisemblance de cinq contre un, égal vingt fois plus de chances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit mort..."

"_Où_ allez-vous chercher tous vos nombres, Potter ?"

"C'est _là_ la faiblesse reconnue de la méthode," répondit prestement Harry. "Mais ce que je veux montrer, _qualitativement_, c'est la raison pour laquelle l'observation 'La Marque des Ténèbres ne s'est pas estompée ' ne soutient pas suffisamment l'hypothèse 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est immortel'. L'observation n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que l'affirmation." Harry marqua une pause. "Sans parler du fait que même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en vie, ce n'est pas _forcément lui_ qui a fait accuser Hermione. Comme un homme rusé l'a dit un jour, il peut y avoir plus d'un comploteur et plus d'un complot."

"Comme le professeur de Défense," dit Severus avec un fin sourire. "J'imagine que je dois agréer qu'il est suspect. C'était le professeur de Défense l'année dernière, après tout ; et l'année d'avant, et celle _encore avant_."

Les yeux de Harry retombèrent sur le parchemin posé sur ses genoux. "Avançons. Sommes-nous _certains_ que cette prophétie est correcte ? Personne n'a joué avec la mémoire du professeur McGonagall, n'a peut-être modifié ou enlevé une ligne ?"

Albus marqua une pause puis parla lentement. "Il existe un grand sortilège lancé sur l'Angleterre Magique et qui enregistre toute prophétie prononcée au sein de nos frontières. Bien en-dessous de la plus ancienne salle du Magenmagot, au département des Mystères, les prophéties sont enregistrées."

"La salle des prophéties" murmura Minerva. Elle avait lu des choses au sujet de cet endroit que l'on disait être une grande pièce aux étagères emplies d'orbes lumineuses qui apparaissent au fil des années, les unes à la suite des autres. Les gens racontaient que Merlin lui-même l'avait bâtie ; que c'était le plus grand soufflet du sorcier à la face du Destin. Toutes les prophéties ne menaient pas au bien, et Merlin avait souhaité qu'au moins ceux mentionnés dans une prophétie sachent ce qui avait été dit _d'eux_. C'était le respect que Merlin avait donné à leur libre arbitre : que le Destin ne puisse les contrôler de l'extérieur, à leur insu. Ceux mentionnés dans une prophétie verraient un orbe lumineux flotter vers leur main puis entendraient la prophétie de la véritable voix du prophète. Il était dit que les autres qui tenteraient de toucher l'orbe en deviendraient fous – ou peut-être juste que leur tête exploserait, les légendes étaient peu claires sur ce point. Quelles qu'aient été les intentions initiales de Merlin, les Langues-de-Plomb n'avaient laissé personne y entrer pendant des siècles, à ce qu'elle en savait. _Travaux des sorciers ancestraux _avait indiqué que, plus tard, les Langues-de-Plomb s'étaient rendu compte qu'informer les sujets des prophéties pouvait bloquer la capacité des voyants à relâcher les pressions temporelles (quelles qu'elles soient) et les héritiers de Merlin avaient donc scellé cette salle. Il vint à l'esprit de Minerva de se demander (maintenant qu'elle avait passé quelques mois à proximité de M. Potter) comment quiconque pourrait _savoir_ cela, mais elle sut bien se garder de poser la question à Albus, ne prenant ainsi pas le risque qu'il essaie de lui répondre. Minerva croyait fermement qu'on ne devait se soucier du Temps que si l'on était une horloge.

"La salle des prophéties", confirma Albus d'une voix basse. "Ceux qu'une prophétie mentionne peuvent aller l'y écouter. Comprends-tu ce que cela implique, Harry ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien... je pourrais l'écouter, le seigneur des Ténèbres aussi...oh, mes _parents_. Ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Ils étaient aussi mentionnés dans la prophétie donc ils ont pu entendre l'enregistrement ?"

"Si James et Lily ont entendu autre chose que ce qu'a rapporté Minerva," dit Albus d'un ton neutre, "ils ne m'en ont pas fait part."

"Vous avez amené James et Lily _là-bas _?" dit Minerva.

"Fumseck peut se rendre en de nombreux lieux," dit Albus. "Ne mentionne pas ce fait."

Harry regardait Albus droit dans les yeux. "Puis-_je_ aller à ce département des mystères et entendre la prophétie enregistrée ? Le ton de voix original peut aider, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit."

Un reflet de lumière passa sur les lunettes en demi-lune d'Albus lorsque le vieux sorcier secoua la tête. "Je pense que ce serait fort peu sage," dit Albus. "Pour d'autres raisons que celles qui sont déjà évidentes. Ce lieu que Merlin a bâti est dangereux, plus dangereux pour certains que pour d'autres."

"Je vois," dit Harry d'une voix sans timbre, et il rabaissa les yeux vers le parchemin. "Je considérerai la prophétie comme exacte pour le moment. La partie suivante dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a marqué comme son égal. Des idées sur ce que cela veut dire ?"

"Certainement pas," dit Albus, "que tu devrais l'imiter de quelque manière que ce soit."

"Je ne suis pas _stupide_, monsieur le directeur. Les moldus ont compris une chose ou deux au sujet des paradoxes temporels, même si tout cela est théorique pour eux. Je ne vais pas jeter mon éthique en l'air juste parce qu'un signal venu du futur prétend que ça va se produire, parce qu'alors ça deviendrait la seule raison pour laquelle ça ce serait produit. Mais à nouveau : qu'est ce que ça veut _dire ?"_

"Je l'ignore," dit Severus.

"Tout comme moi," dit-elle.

Harry saisit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses main en observant le bois d'un air méditatif. "Onze pouces, en houx, avec un cœur en plume de phénix," dit Harry. "Et ce phénix dont la plume est dans cette baguette n'en a jamais donné qu'une autre que M... comment s'appelle-t-il, Olive-quelque chose... a mis dans la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Et_ je suis Fourchelang. Ça faisait déjà beaucoup de coïncidences. Et maintenant j'apprends qu'il y a une prophétie qui annonce que je serai l'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Les yeux de Severus étaient pensifs, ceux du directeur, indéchiffrables.

"Se pourrait-il," dit une Minerva hésitante, "que Vous-Savez-Qui – que Voldemort – a transféré certains de ses pouvoirs à M. Potter, la nuit où il a reçu cette cicatrice ? Certainement pas quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité mais quand même... je ne vois pas comment M. Potter pourrait être son _égal_ puisqu'il possède moins de magie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même..."

"Mouais," dit Harry, toujours méditatif devant sa baguette. "Je me battrais contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans aucune magie si besoin était. _Homo sapiens_ n'est pas devenu l'espèce dominante de cette planète en ayant les griffes les plus acérées ou l'armure la plus dure – bien que je suppose que ce point échappe aux sorciers. Néanmoins, il serait indigne de moi, un humain, d'avoir peur d'une chose qui n'est pas plus intelligente que moi ; et à ce que j'ai entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas très effrayant dans ce domaine."

Le maître des potions parla et sa voix avait reprit une partie de son mépris traînant. "Vous vous imaginez plus intelligent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ?"

"Effectivement," dit Harry en remontant sa manche gauche puis en roulant la manche de chemise située en-dessous, exposant son coude nu. "Oh, ça me fait penser ! Assurons-nous que personne ici n'a la marque clairement visible placée à l'endroit habituel et facile à regarder qui les révélerait être un espion ennemi."

Albus fit un geste de silence qui interrompit le maître des potions avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer d'un ton acerbe. "Dis-moi, Harry," dit Albus, "comment aurais-_tu_ conçu la Marque des Ténèbres ?"

"Emplacements inhabituels," dit prestement Harry, "difficiles à trouver sans gêne ni protestations, même si bien sûr toute personne prudente vérifierait quand même. La rendre plus petite, si possible. Ajouter quelque tatouage non-magique pour masquer la forme exacte – encore mieux, la recouvrir d'une fausse couche de peau..."

"Rusé, en effet," dit Albus. "Mais dis-moi, imagine que tu puisses choisir donner n'importe quelle caractéristique à la Marque, que tu puisses la faire s'effacer ou apparaître à ton goût. Que ferais-tu alors ?"

"Je la rendrais entièrement invisible, tout le temps," dit Harry en ayant l'air d'énoncer l'évidence. "On ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait des différences détectables entre un espion et un non-espion."

"Imagine que tu es encore plus rusé," dit Albus. "Tu es un maître de la tromperie, de la supercherie, et tu utilises tes capacités au maximum."

"Eh bien..." le garçon s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. "Cela me semble inutilement compliqué, plus proche d'une tactique qu'un méchant pourrait utiliser dans un jeu de rôle que d'une que l'on essaierait dans une vraie guerre. Mais j'imagine qu'on pourrait placer une fausse Marque des Ténèbres sur de faux Mangemorts et garder les Marques des Ténèbres des vrais Mangemorts invisibles. Mais alors il y aurait la question de savoir pourquoi les gens auraient commencé à croire que la marque identifie un Mangemort... je devrais y réfléchir au moins cinq minutes si je voulais prendre le problème au sérieux."

"Je te demande cela," dit Albus d'un ton doux, "parce que j'ai effectivement, au début de la guerre, opéré des tests semblables à ceux que tu as suggéré. L'Ordre n'a survécu à ma folie que parce qu'Alastor ne faisait pas confiance aux bras nus qu'il voyait. J'ai ensuite pensé que les porteurs de la Marque pouvaient la cacher ou la montrer à leur convenance. Et pourtant lorsque nous avons présenté Igor Karkaroff au Magenmagot, la Marque était clairement visible sur son bras, en dépit de toutes ses protestations d'innocence. Quelle règle secrète gouverne la Marque des Ténèbres ? Je l'ignore. Même Severus est toujours contraint par sa Marque de ne révéler aucun de ses secrets à qui ne les connaît déjà."

"Oh, eh bien alors c'est _évident_," dit immédiatement Harry. "Attendez, un instant... vous étiez un _Mangemort_ ?" Harry transféra son regard vers Severus.

Severus lui renvoya un fin sourire. "Je le suis toujours, pour autant qu'ils le savent."

"Harry," dit Albus, les yeux braqués sur le garçon. "Que veux-tu dire par 'c'est évident' ?"

"Théorie de l'information, première leçon," dit le garçon d'un ton professoral. "Observer la variable X apporte une information au sujet de la variable Y si et seulement si les valeurs possibles de X ont des probabilités différentes selon les différents états de Y. À l'instant où vous entendez parler de quoi que ce soit qui varie entre un espion et un non-espion, vous devriez immédiatement penser à l'exploiter afin de distinguer les uns des autres. De même, pour distinguer la réalité d'un mensonge, vous avez besoin d'un processus qui se comporte différemment face à la vérité et face au mensonge – c'est pour cela que la 'foi' ne fonctionne pas comme discriminant alors 'faire des prédictions expérimentales et les vérifier' fonctionne. Vous dites que tout porteur de la Marque ne peut révéler ses secrets à qui ne les connaît pas déjà. Donc pour découvrir le fonctionnement de la Marque des Ténèbres, notez tous les modes d'opération qui vous viennent à l'esprit, et observez le professeur Rogue pendant qu'il essaye de les dire à un témoin test – peut-être à quelqu'un qui ignore l'objet de l'expérience – j'expliquerai la recherche binaire plus tard pour qu'on puisse jouer au portrait afin d'aller plus vite. Ainsi, il sera incapable de lire la vérité à haute voix. Comme vous le comprenez, son silence sera observable en présence d'affirmations vraies, mais pas en présence de mensonges.

Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et la referma aussi sec. Même Albus semblait surpris.

"Et après ça, comme j'ai dit, _toute_ différence comportementale entre espions et non-espions peut être utilisée pour identifier les espions. Une fois que vous avez identifié au moins un secret magiquement censuré par la Marque des Ténèbres, vous pouvez vérifier si quelqu'un l'a en regardant s'il peut révéler ce secret à quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas déjà..."

"_Merci, M. Potter_"

Tout le monde regarda Severus. Le maître des potions se redressait, ses dents se révélaient derrière un sourire de triomphe rageur. "M. le directeur, je puis à présent librement parler de la Marque. Si nous savons avoir été reconnus pour ce que nous sommes, des Mangemorts, face à d'autres n'ayant pas encore vu nos bras nus, nos Marques se révèlent que nous le voulions ou pas. Mais si nos bras ont déjà été vus, elle ne se révèle pas ; pas plus que si l'on ne fait que nous tester en raison d'un soupçon. Ainsi, la Marque des Ténèbres donne l'apparence d'identifier les Mangemorts – mais seulement ceux qui ont déjà été repérés, comme vous le comprenez."

"Ah..." dit Albus. "Merci, Severus." Il ferma brièvement les yeux. "Cela expliquerait donc pourquoi Black a échappé jusqu'à la surveillance de Peter... ah, enfin. Et le test proposé par Harry ?"

Le maître des potions secoua la tête. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un idiot, en dépit des illusions de Potter. À l'instant où un tel test est suggéré, la Marque cesse de lier nos langues. Mais je ne pouvais guider vers cette possibilité, seulement attendre que quelqu'un la déduise." Un autre fin sourire. "Je vous décernerais bien de nombreux points, M. Potter, si cela n'allait pas compromettre ma couverture. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assez fourbe." Son regard devint plus distant. "Oh," souffla Severus, "il était _particulièrement_ fourbe..."

Harry Potter resta assis un long moment.

Puis...

"Non," dit Harry. Le garçon secoua la tête. "Non, ça ne peut pas être _vraiment_ vrai. D'abord, il s'agit du genre de puzzle logique qu'on trouverait au _premier _chapitre d'un livre de Raymond Smullyan, bien _loin_ du niveau auquel les scientifiques moldus travaillent au quotidien. Et ensuite, pour ce que j'en sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu mettre cinq mois de réflexion à trouver ce puzzle que je viens de résoudre en cinq secondes..."

"Vous est-il _si_ inconcevable que cela, Potter, que quiconque puisse être aussi intelligent que vous ?" la voix du maître des potions contenait plus de curiosité que de dédain.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle une probabilité à priori, professeur Rogue. Les observations sont tout autant compatibles avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres inventant le puzzle sur une période de cinq mois qu'en moins de cinq secondes, mais dans toute population il y aura bien plus de gens capables de le faire en cinq mois qu'en cinq secondes..." Harry se plaqua une main sur le front. "Bon sang, comment j'explique ça ? J'imagine que de votre point de vue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a inventé un puzzle astucieusement, que je l'ai astucieusement résolu et que ça nous donne l'air d'être _égaux_."

"Je me souviens de votre premier jour en cours de potions," dit sèchement le maître des potions. "Je pense que vous avez encore du chemin à parcourir."

"Paix, Severus," dit Albus. "Harry a déjà accompli plus que tu ne sais. Pourtant, Harry, dis-moi... _pourquoi_ penses-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'est inférieur ? Il est certainement une âme brisée de bien des façons. Mais ruse contre ruse... je dirais que tu n'es pas encore prêt à lui faire face ; et je connais tous tes accomplissements."

* * *

><p>Ce qui était frustrant, dans cette conversation, c'était que Harry ne <em>pouvait pas dire les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas d'accord<em>, ce qui violait plusieurs principes de base du dialogue coopératif.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment Bellatrix Black avait vraiment été tirée d'Azkaban – pas par Vous-Savez-Qui sous quelque déguisement mais par l'intelligence combinée de Harry et du professeur Quirrell.

Harry ne voulait pas dire face au professeur McGonagall que l'existence des dommages cérébraux signifiait que les âmes n'existaient pas. Ce qui rendait la réussite d'un rituel d'immortalité... eh bien, pas _impossible_, Harry comptait certainement tracer _un jour _une route vers l'immortalité magique, mais ce serait _beaucoup plus difficile_ et demanderait _beaucoup plus d'ingéniosité _que de juste lier une âme déjà existante à un phylactère de liche. Ce qu'aucun sorcier intelligent et ayant connaissance de l'immortalité des âmes ne ferait en premier lieu.

Et la véritable, l'honnête raison pour laquelle Harry savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait avoir été si malin... eh bien... il n'y avait aucune façon polie de le dire mais...

Harry avait _été_ au Magenmagot. Il avait _vu_ les risibles 'précautions de sécurité', si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, qui gardaient les plus profonds niveau du ministère de la Magie. Ils n'avaient même pas la cascade des voleurs utilisée à Gringotts pour effacer le Polynectar et les Imperiums lancés sur les visiteurs. La méthode de prise de pouvoir évidente serait de lancer un Imperium sur le ministre de la magie ainsi que quelques chefs de départements et d'envoyer une grenade par chouette à ceux trop puissants pour tomber sous le coup d'un Imperium. Ou de les assommer en leur expédiant du gaz par chouette si on voulait les maintenir en vie, sous l'effet d'un philtre de mort vivante, afin de prendre leurs cheveux pour des potions de Polynectar. Légilimancie, faux souvenirs, le sortilège de confusion... c'était ridicule, le monde magique était _supersaturé_ de moyens de tricher. Harry ne ferait peut-être aucune de ces choses lorsqu'il prendrait le contrôle de l'Angleterre à cause de contraintes éthiques... enfin, Harry ferait _peut-être_ certaines des choses moins graves, puisqu'un peu de Polynectar, une confusion temporaire et une Légilimancie en lecture seule valaient toutes mieux qu'une journée de plus à Azkaban... mais...

Si Harry n'avait pas été restreint par son éthique, il aurait potentiellement pu exterminer les pires sections du Magenmagot ce jour-là ; seul, en utilisant seulement les pouvoirs magique d'un élève en première année, juste en ayant été assez malin pour comprendre les Détraqueurs. Même s'il ne se serait peut-être pas ensuite retrouvé dans une excellente position politique : les membres survivants du Magenmagot auraient pu trouver facile et expédient de désavouer ses actes et de le condamner pour redorer leur image, et ce même si les plus intelligents auraient compris que ça avait été pour le plus grand bien... mais _quand même_.

Si on était entièrement libéré de toute éthique, armé des anciens secrets de Salazar Serpentard, suivi de dizaines d'adeptes, y compris Lucius Malfoy, et qu'on mettait plus de dix ans à _échouer_ à renverser le gouvernement d'Angleterre magique, cela voulait dire qu'on était stupide.

"Comment puis-je le formuler..." dit Harry. "Écoutez, M. le directeur, vous avez une éthique, il y a de nombreuses tactiques de combat que vous n'utilisez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas maléfique. Et vous avez combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sorcier extraordinairement puissant qui n'avait pas de telles restrictions, et vous l'avez _quand même_ repoussé ; Si Vous-Savez-Qui avait été super-intelligent _en plus de ça_, vous seriez _morts_. _Tous_. Vous seriez morts _instantanément..._"

"Harry," dit le professeur McGonagall. Sa voix était haletante. "Harry, nous _avons_ tous failli mourir. Plus de la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix est mort. Sans Albus – Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier en deux siècles, Harry... nous aurions sûrement péri."

Harry se passa une main sur le front. "Je suis désolé," dit-il. "Je n'essaie pas de minimiser ce que vous avez traversé. Je sais que Vous-Savez-Qui était complètement mauvais, que c'était un mage noir incroyablement puissant avec des dizaines d'adeptes, et que les choses allaient... mal, oui, certainement très mal. C'est seulement que..." _Tout cela est prodigieusement moins menaçant qu'un ennemi intelligent, car un tel ennemi métamorphose de la toxine botulique et en glisse un millionième de gramme dans votre tasse de thé._ Y avait-il un moyen sans risque de faire passer ce concept sans citer d'exemple précis ? Harry ne pouvait en trouver aucun.

"S'il te plaît, Harry," dit le professeur McGonagall. "S'il te plaît, Harry, je t'en supplie – _prends le Seigneur des Ténèbres au sérieux !_ Il est plus dangereux que..." la vieille sorcière semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. "Il est _bien_ plus dangereux que la métamorphose."

Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Un sombre gloussement s'échappa de Severus Rogue.

_Euh, _dit la voix Serdaigle intérieure. _Euh, honnêtement, le professeur McGonagall a raison : nous ne prenons pas ça autant au sérieux que s'il s'agissait un problème scientifique. La difficulté consiste à réagir _tout court _face à de nouvelles informations et de ne pas se contenter de les balancer par la fenêtre. Pour l'instant on dirait que nous n'avons pas _du tout _modifié nos croyances après avoir rencontré un argument à la fois important et inattendu. Si nous avons initialement rejeté l'idée que Lord Voldemort est une menace sérieuse, c'est parce que la Marque des Ténèbres semblait clairement stupide. Il faudrait faire un effort et se concentrer pour revenir en arrière et remettre en cause l'intégralité du raisonnement que nous avons suivi en nous basant sur cette assomption fausse, ce que nous ne sommes _pas _en train de faire._

"Très bien," dit Harry alors que le professeur McGonagall semblait s'apprêter à parler de nouveau . "Très bien, pour prendre cela au sérieux je dois réfléchir cinq minutes."

"Je t'en prie," dit Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Son côté Serdaigle se divisa en trois.

_Estimation probabiliste, _dit Serdaigle Un qui jouait le rôle du modérateur. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en vie, aussi intelligent que nous, et c'est donc une vraie menace._

_Pourquoi tous ses ennemis ne sont-ils pas déjà morts ? _Dit Serdaigle Deux, qui menait la charge.

_Remarque, _dit Serdaigle Un, _que nous avons déjà pensé à cet argument et que nous ne pouvons donc pas l'utiliser _une fois de plus _pour modifier nos croyances._

_Mais où est la faille dans cette logique ? _Dit Serdaigle Deux. _Dans des mondes avec un Voldemort intelligent, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont morts au cours des cinq premières minutes de la guerre. Le monde ne ressemble pas à ça, donc nous ne vivons pas dans un tel monde. CQFD._

_En sommes-nous vraiment certains ? _Demanda Serdaigle Trois, qui avait reçu le rôle du défenseur. _Peut-être Lord Voldemort avait-il une raison de ne _pas _se donner à fond à cette époque..._

_Comme quoi ? e_xigea Serdaigle Deux. _En plus, quelle que soit ton excuse, j'exige que la probabilité de l'hypothèse soit pénalisée proportionnellement à sa complexité additionnelle..._

_Laisse Trois parler, _dit Serdaigle Un.

_D'accord... écoutez, _dit Serdaigle Trois. _D'abord nous ne _savons _pas si n'importe qui peut s'emparer du ministère juste par manipulation mentale. Peut-être l'Angleterre Magique est-elle vraiment une oligarchie et peut-être qu'il est vraiment nécessaire d'avoir assez de puissance militaire pour intimider les dirigeants des familles et les faire se soumettre..._

_Lance Imperium sur eux aussi, _intervint Serdaigle Deux.

…_et les Oligarques ont une Cascade du Voleur sur le pas de _leur _porte..._

_Pénalité de complexité ! _S'écria Serdaigle Deux. _Toujours plus d'épicycles !_

_...oh, sois raisonnable, _dit Serdaigle Trois. _Nous n'avons encore jamais _vu_ quelqu'un s'emparer du ministère à l'aide de quelques Impériums bien placés. Nous ne _savons _pas si c'est vraiment aussi simple que ça._

_Mais, _dit Serdaigle Deux_, même en prenant cela en compte... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il aurait eu d'autres moyens. Dix ans d'échec, vraiment ? En utilisant seulement des tactiques terroristes conventionnelles ? Ce n'est... ce n'est même pas faire un effort._

_Peut-être que Voldemort avait des idées plus créatives, _répondit Serdaigle Trois, _mais qu'il ne voulait pas révéler sa main aux gouvernements des _autres _pays, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'_eux _découvrent à quel point ils étaient vulnérables et installent des Cascades du Voleur dans _leur_ Ministère. Pas avant d'avoir l'Angleterre comme base et assez de serviteurs pour subvertir _tous_ les autres gouvernements importants en même temps._

_Tu pars du principe qu'il voulait conquérir le monde, _remarqua Serdaigle Deux.

_Trelawney a prophétisé qu'il serait notre égal, _entonna Serdaigle Trois d'un ton solennel. _Par conséquent, il voulait conquérir le monde._

_Et s'il est ton égal, et que tu dois le combattre..._

L'espace d'un instant l'esprit de Harry tenta d'imaginer le spectre de deux sorciers _créatifs_ engagés dans une guerre sans merci l'un contre l'autre.

Harry avait remarqué que tous les sortilèges et toutes les potions de son livre de première année pouvaient être utilisés de façon créative dans le but de tuer des gens. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Au sens propre. Il avait _essayé_ d'empêcher son cerveau de le faire à chaque fois mais ça avait été comme de regarder un poisson et d'essayer d'empêcher son cerveau de remarquer que c'était un poisson. Ce qu'il était possible de faire avec de la créativité et un niveau de septième année, ou un niveau d'Auror, ou d'anciennes magies perdues telles que celles que Lord Voldemort avait possédées... rien qu'y penser était insupportable. Un psychopathe génial, créatif et doté de pouvoirs magiques n'était pas une 'menace', c'était la fin d'une espèce.

Puis Harry secoua la tête et rejeta la lugubre trajectoire le long de laquelle son raisonnement l'avait menée. La question était de savoir s'il avait de fortes chances de faire face à la terreur que serait un Rationaliste Obscur.

_La probabilité à priori qu'une personne s'essayant à un rituel d'immortalité y parvienne vraiment..._

Estimables à une chance sur mille, et c'était une estimation généreuse ; un sorcier sur mille ne survivait d'ailleurs pas à sa mort, même si Harry se devait d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucune information sur la proportion qui s'était essayée à des rituels d'immortalité.

_Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est aussi intelligent que nous ? _Dit Serdaigle Trois. _Tu sais, notre _égal_ comme Trelawney l'a prophétisé. Dans ce cas il se _débrouillerait _pour que son rituel fonctionne. P.S. N'oublie pas la partie '...détruire l'autre, n'en laissant presque rien'._

Nécessiter ce niveau d'intelligence constituait un détail de poids : la probabilité à priori qu'un membre de la population choisi au hasard soit intelligent était basse...

Mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas un sorcier choisi au hasard, c'était un sorcier en particulier, que tout le monde avait remarqué. Le puzzle de la Marque des Ténèbres requérait un niveau d'intelligence minimal, même en ayant (hypothétiquement) mis longtemps à l'inventer. Mais quand même, dans le monde moldu, toutes les personnes extrêmement intelligentes que Harry connaissait par l'Histoire n'étaient _pas_ devenues de méchants dictateurs ou des terroristes. Ceux qui s'en approchait le plus, dans le monde moldu, étaient les gestionnaires de fonds spéculatifs, et aucun _d'eux_ n'avait essayé de s'emparer ne serait-ce que d'un pays du tiers monde, ce qui imposait une borne supérieure autant à leur méchanceté qu'à leur bonté maximales.

Sous certaines hypothèses, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intelligent et l'Ordre du Phénix n'était _pas _mort instantanément, mais ces hypothèses étaient plus complexes et se devaient de recevoir une pénalité de complexité. Après que ces pénalités et autres excuses aient été intégrées, on se retrouvait avec un écart très élevés entre la vraisemblance des hypothèses 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intelligent' et 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est stupide' vis à vis de l'observation 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas instantanément gagné la guerre'. Probablement un rapport de vraisemblance de 10 contre 1 en faveur de la stupidité du Seigneur des Ténèbres... mais peut-être pas 100 contre 1. On ne pouvait tout à fait dire que 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne instantanément' avait une probabilité _supérieure_ à 99% en présupposant son intelligence ; la somme de toutes les excuses possibles dépassait 0,01.

Et il y avait la prophétie... qui avait peut-être _initialement _contenu un passage disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourrait _immédiatement _s'il se confrontait aux Potters. Qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait ensuite ôté de la mémoire de McGonagall afin de mener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa perte. Si un tel passage n'existait _pas_, la prophétie avait _plus ou moins _l'air de dire que Vous-Savez-Qui et le Survivant étaient destinés à avoir quelque confrontation ultérieure. Mais dans _ce_ cas, il était moins probable que Dumbledore ait inventé une excuse plausible pour ne pas avoir à emmener Harry à la salle des prophéties.

Harry se demandait s'il était possible de tirer des calculs Bayésiens de tout ceci. Bien sûr, l'objectif d'un calcul Bayésien subjectif n'était pas, après avoir inventé plein de nombres et de les avoir multipliés, d'obtenir exactement la bonne réponse. Le véritable objectif était _l'acte_ d'inventer les nombres, de se forcer à prendre en compte tous les faits importants et de soupeser toutes les probabilités entre elles. C'était par exemple de se rendre compte, juste après avoir vraiment _pensé_ à la probabilité de voir la Marque ne pas s'effacer _après_ la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, que cette probabilité n'était pas assez basse pour constituer un indice important. L'une des versions du procédé consistait à analyser toutes les hypothèses, à faire la liste des indices, à inventer tous les nombres, à faire les calculs, puis à jeter la réponse par la fenêtre et à suivre son instinct _maintenant_ que l'on s'était forcé à vraiment tout _prendre en compte_. Le problème était que les probabilités des indices n'étaient pas indépendantes entre elles et que plusieurs éléments sous-jacents interagissaient les uns avec les autres...

...enfin, au moins, _une chose_ était certaine.

Si les calculs étaient faisables, il lui faudrait du papier et un crayon.

Dans le feu situé sur un mur du bureau du directeur, les flammes s'embrasèrent soudain et passèrent de l'orange à un vert vif bilieux.

"Ah !" dit le professeur McGonagall au milieu de ce non-silence gêné. "Je crois que c'est Maugrey Fol Œil."

"Laissons ce problème reposer pour le moment," dit le directeur avec quelque soulagement alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder la cheminée. "Je crois aussi que nous sommes sur le point d'apprendre des nouvelles le concernant."

* * *

><p><em>Hypothèse : Hermione Granger<br>__(8 avril 1992, 18h53)_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle de Poudlard, alors que les élèves n'ayant pas de réunion secrète avec le directeur s'occupaient de dîner, assis à quatre énormes tables...<p>

"C'est drôle," dit Dean Thomas d'un ton pensif. "Je n'ai pas cru le général quand il nous a dit que ce que nous avions appris nous changerait pour toujours, que nous ne pourrions jamais revenir à une vie normale. Maintenant que nous savions. Maintenant que nous pouvions voir ce qu'_il_ pouvait voir."

"Je sais !" dit Seamus Finnigan. "Je pensais aussi que c'était une blague ! Un peu... comme tout ce que le général Chaos dit."

"Mais maintenant..." dit tristement Dean. "On ne peut _pas_ revenir en arrière, hein ? Ce serait comme de retourner à l'école moldue après avoir été à Poudlard. On doit juste... on doit juste tous rester ensembles. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, sinon on deviendra fous."

Seamus Finnigan, à côté de lui, se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête et de prendre une autre bouchée de gnuvage.

Autour d'eux, les conversations de la table Gryffondor continuaient. Elles n'étaient pas aussi _opiniâtres_ que la veille, mais ici et là le sujet refaisait surface.

"Ben il doit y avoir eu une _sorte_ de triangle amoureux," dit une sorcière en deuxième année nommée Samantha Crowley (elle ne répondait jamais quand on lui demandait s'il y avait un rapport). "La question est de savoir ce qui se passait avant que tout déraille. Qui était amoureux de qui – si cette personne aimait en retour – je ne sais pas _combien_ il y a de possibilités..."

"Soixante-quatre," dit Sarah Varyabil, une beauté en pleine floraison qui aurait dû être répartie à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. "Non, attends, c'est faux. Enfin si personne n'aime Malfoy et que Malfoy n'aime personne alors il ne fait pas vraiment partie du triangle amoureux... je vais avoir besoin d'Arithmancie, est-ce que vous pourriez attendre deux minutes ?"

"C'est tellement _triste_," dit Sherice Ngaserin dont les yeux étaient réellement larmoyants. "Ils étaient juste... ils étaient si _évidemment_ destinés à finir ensembles !"

"Tu veux dire Potter et Malfoy ?" dit un élève en deuxième année du nom de Colleen Johnson. "Je sais – leurs familles se haïssaient tellement, il ne pouvaient pas ne _pas_ tomber amoureux..."

"Non, je veux dire les trois," dit Sherice.

Ce qui provoqua un bref silence au sein du groupe. Dean Thomas s'étrangla discrètement sur sa limonade et essaya de ne faire aucun bruit alors lorsqu'elle coula de sa bouche et inonda sa chemise.

"_Wow,_" dit une sorcière aux cheveux noirs du nom de Nancy Hua. "C'est vraiment... _sophistiqué_ de ta part, Sherice."

"Écoutez-moi tous, on doit rester réalistes," dit Eloise Rosen, une grande sorcière qui avait été générale et parlait donc avec un air d'autorité. "On _sait_ – parce qu'elle l'a embrassé – que Granger était amoureuse de Harry Potter. Donc la seule raison pour laquelle elle essaierait de tuer Malfoy serait parce qu'elle saurait qu'il gagnait les faveurs de Potter. Pas besoin de rendre tout ça compliqué – vous vous comportez tous comme si c'était une pièce de théâtre, et pas la vraie vie !"

"Mais même si Granger était amoureuse, c'est quand même drôle qu'elle ait juste _craqué_ comme ça," dit Chloé, que ses robes noires alliées à sa peau couleur d'encre faisaient ressembler à une sombre silhouette. "Je ne sais pas... je pense qu'il y a plus qu'un roman d'amour qui a mal tourné derrière tout ça. Je pense que la plupart des gens n'ont peut-être aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement."

"_Oui ! Merci !_" s'écria Dean Thomas. "Écoutez – vous ne comprenez pas – comme Harry Potter nous l'a _dit_ à tous – que si vous n'aviez pas _prévu_ que quelque chose allait se produire, et que cette chose vous a entièrement surpris, alors ce que vous croyiez être vrai au moment où vous ne l'aviez _pas_ prévue ne suffit pas à expliquer..." la voix de Dean resta en suspens lorsqu'il comprit que personne ne l'écoutait. "C'est _sans espoir_, c'est ça ?"

"Tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendu compte ?" dit Lavande Brown, assise à la table en face de ses deux anciens partenaires chaotiques. "Comment t'as fait pour devenir Lieutenant ?"

"Oh, taisez-vous tous les deux !" éructa Sherice à leur intention. "C'est évident que vous les voulez tous les trois rien que pour vous deux !"

"Je suis sérieuse !" dit Chloé. "Et si ce qui se passe est _vraiment_ différent des... vous savez, des choses _normales_ dont parlent les gens _ordinaires_ ? Et si quelqu'un avait... _forcé _Granger à faire ce qu'elle a fait, exactement comme Potter a essayé d'en convaincre tout le monde ?"

"Je pense que Chloé a raison," dit un sorcier à l'air étranger qui se présentait toujours sous le nom d'Adrian Turnipseed, même si ses parents l'avaient en fait appelé Mad Drongo. "Je pense que pendant tout ce temps il y a eu..." Adrian baissa la voix et prit un air sinistre, "...une _main dissimulée_..." Adrian éleva à nouveau la voix, "derrière tout ce qui s'est passé. Une personne derrière _tout_, depuis le début. Et je ne parle pas du professeur Rogue."

"Tu ne veux pas dire..." s'étrangla Sarah.

"Si," dit Adrian. "Le véritable auteur de tout ceci est... _Tracey Davis !_"

"C'est ce que je pense aussi," dit Chloé. "Après tout..." elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. "Depuis cette affaire avec les brutes et le plafond... même les arbres dans la forêt autour de Poudlard ont l'air de _trembler_, comme s'ils avaient _peur..._"

Seamus Finnigan fronçait les sourcils d'un air pensif. "Je pense que je vois d'où Harry tire son... _tu sais quoi_..." acheva-t-il en abaissant sa voix afin que seuls Lavande et Dean puissent entendre.

"Oh, je vois carrément ce que tu veux dire," dit Lavande. Elle ne se fatigua pas à baisser la voix. "c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour ne pas craquer et juste tuer tout le monde il y a des _lustres_."

"Personnellement," dit Dean d'une voix tout aussi basse, "je trouve que ce qui est vraiment effrayant c'est que... ça aurait pu être _nous_."

"Ouais," dit Lavande. "Heureusement que _nous_ sommes tous parfaitement sains d'esprit."

Dean et Seamus hochèrent solennellement la tête.

* * *

><p><em>Hypothèse : G.L.<br>__(8 avril 1992, 20h08)_

* * *

><p>Le feu de cheminette du bureau du directeur flamboya d'un vert pâle étincelant et le feu se concentra en une tornade d'émeraudes avant de s'embraser encore plus et de recracher une silhouette humaine dans les airs...<p>

Il y eut le flou d'un mouvement lorsque la silhouette aux contours de plus en plus précis sortit sa baguette et pivota avec grâce dans l'enchaînement du mouvement précédent, à la manière d'un pas de ballet, de façon à ce que son champ de tir décrive un cercle de 360 degrés, à ce qu'il recouvre la pièce entière ; puis tout aussi abruptement, la silhouette se figea.

Dès l'instant où Harry vit cet homme, et avant d'apercevoir l'œil, il remarqua les cicatrices sur ses mains et son visage, comme s'il avait été brûlé et coupé sur toute la surface de son corps ; pourtant, ses mains et son visage étaient les seules parties à nu. Le reste du corps de l'homme était dissimulé, saisit non pas dans des robes mais dans un cuir qui ressemblait plus à une armure qu'à des vêtements ; du cuir gris sombre assorti à ses cheveux gris en bataille.

Le système de traitement visuel de Harry lui permit ensuite de percevoir l'œil bleu brillant situé sur le côté droit du visage de l'homme.

Une partie de l'esprit de Harry comprit que la personne que le professeur McGonagall avait appelé 'Maugrey Fol Œil' était la même que celle que Dumbledore avait appelé 'Alastor' dans le souvenir qu'il lui avait montré ; une image d'avant l'événement qui avait marqué de cicatrices chaque centimètre carré du corps de l'homme et pris un morceau de son nez...

Et une autre partie de son esprit remarqua la secousse d'adrénaline. Harry avait sorti sa baguette par pur réflexe lorsque l'homme avait pivoté hors de la cheminée de cette façon particulière, il y avait eu quelque chose qui signifiait _embuscade_ et la main de Harry avait déjà commencé à placer sa baguette en position de _Somnium_ avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Même maintenant, l'homme en armure tenait sa baguette braquée, pas en direction de quelqu'un en particulier mais en couvrant toute la pièce, et cette baguette était toujours parfaitement alignée avec ses yeux, comme un soldat qui aurait visé avec une arme. Il y avait du danger dans sa posture et dans la position de ses bottes, du danger dans l'armure de cuir qu'il portait et du danger dans cet œil bleu étincelant.

Lorsque l'homme balafré parla à l'adresse du directeur et sa voix était coupante. "J'imagine que tu crois que la pièce est sécurisée ?"

"Il n'y a que des amis ici," dit Dumbledore.

La tête de l'homme s'orienta rapidement vers Harry. "Y compris _lui_ ?"

"Si Harry Potter n'est pas notre ami," dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave, "alors nous sommes tous certainement perdus ; autant donc supposer qu'il l'est."

La baguette de l'homme demeura braquée, pas tout à fait vers Harry. "Le garçon a failli me tirer dessus à l'instant."

"Euh..." dit Harry. Il remarqua que sa main était toujours serrée autour de sa baguette et la relaxa avec un effort conscient avant de la ramener contre son flanc. "Pardon, vous aviez l'air un peu... prêt au combat."

La baguette de l'homme balafré s'écarta légèrement de sa position précédente, où elle avait été presque braquée vers Harry, mais il ne l'abaissa pas, et laissa échapper un court aboiement en guise de rire. "Vigilance constante, hein, mon gars ?" dit l'homme.

"Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa s'ils en ont vraiment après votre peau," dit Harry en récitant le proverbe.

L'homme fit pleinement face à Harry ; et si tenté que ce dernier puisse lire quelque expression que ce soit sur le visage balafré, l'homme avait maintenant l'air _intéressé_.

Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient regagné une partie du scintillement qu'ils avaient eu avant l'évasion d'Azkaban, un sourire sous sa moustache d'argent, comme si ce dernier n'était jamais parti. "Harry, voici Alastor Maugrey, aussi appelé Fol Œil, qui dirigera l'Ordre du Phénix après moi ; si jamais quelque chose devait m'arriver, bien sûr. Alastor, voici Harry Potter. J'ai les plus grands espoirs de vous voir vous entendre _à merveille_."

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, garçon," dit Maugrey Fol Œil. Son œil noir naturel demeura fixé sur Harry et le point de bleu étincelant pivota frénétiquement et sembla faire un tour complet dans son orbite. "Pas que du bon. Entendu dire qu'ils t'appellent l'épouve-détraqueur au département."

Après réflexion, Harry décida de répondre d'un sourire entendu.

"Comme t'as fait ce coup-là, petit ?" dit l'homme d'une voix douce. Son œil bleu était maintenant lui aussi fixé sur Harry. "J'ai eu une petite discussion avec l'une des Aurors qui escortaient le Détraqueur depuis Azkaban. Beth Martin a dit qu'il était venu droit de la fosse et que personne ne lui avait donné d'instruction particulière en chemin. Bien sûr, elle pourrait mentir."

"Je n'ai utilisé aucune astuce cette fois," dit Harry. "J'y ai juste été à la dure. Bien sûr, je pourrais aussi mentir."

Dumbledore était renversé dans sa chaise et gloussait à l'arrière plan, comme s'il n'était qu'un autre des appareils de son bureau et que c'était là le son qu'il faisait.

L'homme balafré se tourna vers le directeur mais sa baguette demeura pointée vers le bas et plus ou moins vers Harry. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était brusque, terre-à-terre. "J'ai une piste sur un hôte récent de Voldie. Tu es certain que son ombre est à Poudlard en ce moment ?"

"Pas _certain_..." commença Dumbledore.

"_Pardon_ ?" interrompit Harry. Après avoir quasiment conclut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existait pas, c'était un choc d'en entendre parler d'un ton aussi nonchalant.

"L'hôte de Voldie," dit sèchement Maugrey. "Celui qu'il possédait avant de s'emparer de Granger."

"Si les histoires sont vraies," dit Dumbledore, "il existe un instrument de pouvoir qui lie l'ombre de Voldemort à ce monde ; et par ce moyen il est en mesure de négocier avec des hôtes potentiel pour obtenir possession de leur corps et leur conférer alors quelque portion de son pouvoir et de son orgueil..."

"Donc la question évidente est : 'Qui est devenu trop puissant trop vite ?'", dit soudain Maugrey. "Et il s'avère qu'il y a un type qui est allé bannir la Banshee de Bandon, qui s'est farçit tout un clan de vampires renégats en Asie, qui a pisté le loup-garou de Wagga-Wagga et qui a exterminé une horde de goules avec une passoire à thé. _Et_ il exploite la situation au maximum ; certains parlent de l'Ordre de Merlin. L'air d'être devenu un charmeur et un politicien, pas seulement un puissant sorcier."

"Sapristi," murmura Dumbledore. "Es-tu certain qu'il ne se repose pas sur ses propres capacités ?"

"Vérifié ses notes," dit Maugrey. "Bulletins montrent que Gilderoy Lockhart a reçu un Troll à son BUSE de Défense et qu'il ne s'est pas fatigué à passer l'ASPIC. Exactement le genre de couillon qui accepterait l'offre de Voldie." L'œil tourbillonna follement dans son orbite. "À moins que tu ne te souviennes de Lockhart élève et que tu que penses qu'il avait assez de potentiel pour faire tout ça seul ?"

"Non," dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je dois dire que c'est impossible."

"J'ai peur d'être d'accord," dit Dumbledore d'un ton empreint de peine. "Ah, Gilderoy, pauvre idiot..."

Le sourire de Maugrey ressemblait plutôt à un retroussement de babines. "Trois heures du matin c'est bon pour toi, Albus ? Lockhart devrait être chez lui cette nuit."

Harry avait écouté cela de plus en plus alarmé et se demandait si le _Ministère_ avait des règles imposant aux magistrats de délivrer des mandats d'arrêt – sans même parler de l'organisation illégale de justiciers qu'il semblait maintenant avoir rejoint. "Excusez-moi," dit Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe _exactement_ à trois heures du matin ?"

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix dut vendre la mèche car l'homme balafré pivota vers lui : "T'as un problème avec ça, garçon ?"

Harry marqua une pause et essaya de trouver comment formuler sa réponse pour cet étranger...

"Tu veux le descendre toi-même ?" insista l'homme balafré. "Avoir ta vengeance pour tes parents, hein ?"

"Non," dit Harry le plus poliment possible. "Honnêtement... écoutez, si on était _certain_ qu'il était un hôte volontaire de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce serait une chose, mais si on en est pas _certain _et que vous partez le tuer..."

"Tuer ?" renifla Maugrey Fol Œil. "C'est ce qui est coincé dans sa tête," dit Maugrey en se frappant le front "qu'on veut de lui, garçon. Si on a de la chance, Voldie ne peut pas effacer les souvenirs du couillon aussi facilement que de son vivant et Lockhart se souviendra de l'apparence du Horcruxe."

Harry nota mentalement le mot _Horcruxe_ pour recherche future et dit : "Je suis juste inquiet à l'idée qu'un innocent... que quelqu'un qui a l'air plutôt bien, s'il a _tout_ fait lui-même... est sur le point de souffrir."

"Les Aurors font du mal aux gens," répondit l'homme balafré d'un ton sec. "Aux gens mauvais si t'es chanceux. Parfois tu seras pas chanceux, et c'est comme ça. Rappelle toi juste : les mages noirs font du mal à beaucoup plus de gens que nous."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Pouvez-vous au moins _essayer_ de ne pas faire de mal à cette personne au cas où elle ne serait _pas_..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un première année fait dans cette pièce, Albus ?" demanda l'homme balafré, faisant maintenant face au directeur. "Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait quand il était bébé".

"Harry Potter n'est pas un élève de première année ordinaire," dit doucement le directeur. "Il a déjà accompli des prouesses suffisamment impossibles pour me surprendre moi, Alastor. C'est le seul intellect de l'Ordre qui pourrait un jour rivaliser avec celui de Voldemort, ce que ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais pu faire."

L'homme balafré se pencha sur le bureau du directeur. "C'est un handicap. Naïf. Ne sait pas une foutue chose de la guerre. Je le veux hors d'ici et tous ses souvenirs de l'Ordre effacés avant qu'un serviteur de Voldie ne les pioche de son esprit..."

"À vrai dire, je suis Occlumens."

Maugrey Fol Œil jeta un coup d'œil en coin au directeur, qui hocha la tête.

Puis l'homme se tourna pour faire face à Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Lorsqu'une lame d'acier chauffé à blanc traversa la personne imaginaire située en façade de son esprit, la furie soudaine de l'attaque de Légilimancie faillit faire tomber Harry de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer depuis l'entraînement de M. Bester, et Harry faillit perdre sa prise sur la personne imaginaire qu'une partie de lui prétendait être lorsque le monde de cette personne devint une lave bouillonnante, une foule furieuse de questions. Il faillit perdre prise sur sa _prétention_ d'halluciner, sur sa _prétention_ d'être la personne imaginaire qui hurlait, secouée, meurtrie par la Légilimancie déchirait sa santé mentale et la remodelait pour lui faire croire qu'elle était en feu...

Harry parvint à détacher son regard de celui de Maugrey et baissa les yeux jusqu'au menton de ce dernier.

"Tu manques de pratique, garçon," dit Maugrey. Harry ne regardait pas le visage de l'homme mais la voix de ce dernier était mortellement lugubre. "Et je ne te préviendrai qu'une fois : Voldie n'est pas comme les autres Legilimens de l'Histoire. Il n'a pas besoin de te regarder dans les yeux et si tes boucliers sont aussi rouillés il viendra si doucement que tu ne te rendras compte de rien."

"Bien noté," dit Harry à l'intention du menton recouvert de cicatrices. Il était plus secoué qu'il ne l'avait admis. M. Bester avait été très loin de ce niveau de puissance et n'avait jamais mis Harry à l'épreuve _comme ça_. Faire semblait d'être quelqu'un qui souffrait à ce point avait été... Harry ne pouvait trouver les mots pour décrire ce que ça faisait de contenir une personne imaginaire qui souffrait autant mais ça n'avait pas été _normal_. "Est-ce j'ai quand même du mérite d'être un Occlumens tout court ?"

"Alors tu penses que t'es déjà un adulte, hein ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux !"

Harry renforça ses boucliers et regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux gris sombre et bleu étincelant.

"Déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ?" demanda Maugrey Fol Œil.

"Mes parents," dit Harry d'un ton neutre. "J'ai retrouvé le souvenir en janvier quand j'ai fait face à un Détraqueur pour apprendre le Patronus. Je me souviens de la voix de Vous-Savez-Qui..." un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry, et sa baguette, dans sa main, eut un bref mouvement convulsif. "Sur le plan stratégique, mon observation principale est que Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait prononcer le sortilège de la mort en moins d'une demi-seconde, mais vous le saviez probablement déjà."

Il y eut un hoquet venant du professeur McGonagall et le visage de Severus se contracta.

"Très bien," dit doucement Maugrey Fol Œil. Un étrange, fin sourire tordit les lèvres du visage balafré. "Je te ferai la même offre que je fais à tous mes Aurors en entraînement. Touche-moi une fois, garçon – un coup, un sort – et je te concéderai le droit de me parler sur le ton qui te chante."

"Alastor !" s'exclama la voix du professeur McGonagall. "Ce test n'est certainement pas raisonnable ! M. Potter, quels que soient ses autres mérites, n'a pas cent ans d'expérience au combat !"

Les yeux de Harry parcoururent la pièce en un éclair, passèrent sur les étranges appareils, Dumbledore, Severus et le Choixpeau, s'arrêtèrent brièvement ici et là. Harry ne pouvait pas voir le professeur McGonagall de là où il était mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'un seul appareil qu'il avait vraiment voulu regarder, et le but de tous les autres regards avait été de masquer celui là.

"Très bien très bien," dit Harry, et il sauta de sa chaise, ignorant le hoquet du professeur McGonagall et le reniflement incrédule du maître des potions. Un sourcil de Dumbledore s'était soulevé et Maugrey souriait comme un tigre. "Assurez-vous de me réveiller dans quarante minutes s'il arrive à m'avoir." Harry se plaça en position de duelliste, sa baguette abaissé. "Allons-y alors..."

* * *

><p>Harry ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression qu'on lui avait remplit la tête de coton.<p>

Tout le monde était parti du bureau du directeur, le feu de cheminette était faible ; seul Dumbledore attendait derrière le bureau.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit doucement le directeur.

"Je ne l'ai même pas vu _bouger_," s'extasia-t-il tout en sentant ses muscles grincer à mesure qu'il se relevait.

"Tu te tenais à deux pas d'Alastor Maugrey," dit Dumbledore, "et tes yeux ont quitté sa baguette."

Harry hocha la tête en prenant la Cape d'Invisibilité de sa bourse. "je veux dire... je prenais la position de duelliste pour qu'il pense que j'étais l'idiot de base et qu'il me sous-estime mais... je dois admettre que _c'était_ impressionnant."

"Alors tu avais tout prévu, Harry ?" dit Dumbledore.

"Bien sûr," dit Harry. "Remarquez comme je fais ça dès que je me réveille au lieu de m'arrêter pour réfléchir."

Harry passa la Cape au-dessus de sa tête et leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale qu'il avait subrepticement observée plus tôt.

Elle avait alors indiqué vingt heures et vingt-trois minutes, et il était maintenant vingt et une heures et cinq minutes.

* * *

><p>Minerva regarda le garçon se mettre en position de duel, baguette baissée. Pendant une seconde Minerva se demanda si Harry pourrait... non, c'était totalement ridicule, il s'agissait de <em>Maugrey Fol Œil <em>et c'était plus qu'impossible. Bien sûr, c'était aussi ce qu'elle avait pensé de la métamorphose partielle...

"Allons-y alors," dit Harry, puis il tomba par terre.

Severus eut un unique gloussement. "M. Potter a ses qualités, je dois l'admettre," dit le maître des potions. "Même si je ne le dirais jamais s'il était réveillé, et si vous répétez mes paroles, je les nierai, car l'ego du garçon est suffisamment grand. M. Potter a ses qualités, Maugrey, mais le duel n'en fait pas partie."

Le gloussement de Maugrey fut plus bas et plus sombre. "Oh oui," dit Maugrey. "Seuls les idiots se battent en duel. Se tenir comme ça et attendre que j'attaque, à _quoi_ pensait-il ? Allons, je dois lui donner une cicatrice pour qu'il n'oublie pas l'occasion..."

"Alastor !" aboya Albus et au moment où il cria "Stop !" Severus bondit vers l'avant et Maugrey Fol Œil abaissa ostensiblement sa baguette vers le corps de Harry Potter.

"_Stupéfix !_"

Le corps de Maugrey Fol Œil sembla presque clignoter lorsqu'il pivota sur son pied de bois aussi vite que l'éclair, plus vite que Minerva avait jamais vu quiconque bouger sans l'aide de magie, et le sortilège d'étourdissement rouge traversa les airs soudain vides, manqua Severus de peu, alla s'écraser sur le mur opposé et lorsque ses yeux revinrent à Maugrey il y avait dix-sept sphères irradiantes au rythme de _Sagitta Magica_, visibles seulement un instant avant de se zébrer de lumière et de frapper _quelque chose_ qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd...

* * *

><p>"Rebonjour, Harry," dit Dumbledore.<p>

"Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ que ce type a un temps de réaction pareil," dit Harry en époussetant sa Cape et en se relevant de l'endroit où il était resté étendu et inaperçu de son lui précédent. "Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire à sa vitesse de déplacement. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de l'avoir sans prononcer de sortilège qui me révélerait..."

* * *

><p>...Et Maugrey Fol Œil s'abaissa si vite et si violemment que ses paumes frappèrent le sol. Elle ne vit presque pas les deux petits fils blancs qui passèrent là où il s'était trouvé, mais ses yeux s'orientèrent vers l'étincelle bleue lorsque les fils heurtèrent l'un des appareils du directeur, et le temps qu'elle parvienne à ramener se yeux vers Fol Œil, ce dernier s'était élégamment remis sur pied, sa baguette dansait si vite qu'elle était indistinguable et il y eut un autre bruit sourd...<p>

* * *

><p>"Rebonjour, Harry."<p>

"Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur, mais pourriez-vous me laisser descendre vos escaliers puis revenir avant que je fasse mon dernier saut en arrière ? Ça va me prendre plus d'une heure de préparation..."

* * *

><p>Minerva demeura bouche bée devant Maugrey Fol Œil, qui n'avait pas le moins du monde abaissé sa baguette ; et Severus avait quasiment l'air secoué.<p>

"Alors garçon ?" dit Maugrey. "Qu'est-ce que t'as d'autre ?"

La tête de Harry apparut, flottante dans le vide, et une main invisible rejeta la capuche de sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Cet œil," dit Harry Potter. Il y avait une étrange lueur féroce dans les yeux du garçon. "Ce n'est pas un appareil ordinaire. Il voit parfaitement à travers ma cape d'invisibilité. Vous avez évité mon taser métamorphosé dès que j'ai commencé à le brandir, alors que je n'avais prononcé aucune incantation. Et maintenant que je vous ai observé une fois de plus... vous avez remarqué tous mes moi revenus dans le passé à la seconde où vous êtes arrivé par la cheminette, n'est-ce pas ?"

Maugrey Fol Œil souriait, le même sourire carnassier qu'elle l'avait vu avoir lorsqu'ils faisaient face à Voldemort lui-même. "Passe cent ans à chasser les mages noirs et tu verras tout," dit Maugrey. "Un jour j'ai arrêté un jeune japonais qui avait essayé une astuce similaire. Il a découvert d'une façon déplaisante que sa technique de clones de l'ombre n'était pas à la hauteur de cet œil."

"Vous voyez dans toutes les directions," dit Harry Potter, cette étrange lueur féroce toujours dans son regard. "Peu importe là où il regarde, il voit tout autour de vous."

Le sourire de tigre de Maugrey s'élargit. "Il n'y a pas d'autres toi dans cette pièce, maintenant," dit Maugrey. "Tu penses que c'est parce que tu abandonneras après cette fois ou parce que tu gagneras ? Envie de parier, garçon ?"

"C'est mon dernier essai parce que j'ai décidé de mettre mes trois dernières heures sur ce coup," dit Harry Potter. "Quant à savoir si je gagne..."

Un flou emplit tout le bureau du directeur. Maugrey Fol Œil bondit de côté à une vitesse aveuglante, un instant plus tard la tête de Harry se rejeta en arrière et il cria "_Stuporfix !_"

Trois miroitements dépassèrent la tête de Harry au moment où un tir rouge surgit de là où il s'était trouvé, un tir qui dépassa Maugrey lorsque ce dernier évita à nouveau...

Si elle avait cligné des yeux, elle l'aurait manqué, le tir rouge marquant un angle à mi-parcours et s'écrasant dans l'oreille de Maugrey.

Maugrey tomba.

La tête flottante de Harry descendit pour atteindre la hauteur de celle d'un élève de première année en appui sur ses mains et ses genoux, puis descendit plus bas, à terre, son visage révélant un épuisement soudain.

Minerva McGonagall dit : "Par _Merlin_, qu'est-ce qui vient de..."

* * *

><p>"Donc tu es allé voir Flitwick," dit Maugrey. L'Auror à la retraite était maintenant assis sur une chaise et buvait de longue gorgées d'une potion de restauration qu'il avait prise de sa ceinture.<p>

Harry Potter hocha la tête, à présent assis sur sa propre chaise plutôt que perché sur un accoudoir. "J'ai d'abord essayé le professeur de Défense mais..." le garçon grimaça. "Il... n'était pas disponible. Enfin j'avais décidé que ça méritait de risquer cinq points, et quand on se dit que ça vaut le coup de prendre un risque, on ne peut pas se plaindre au moment de payer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis dit que si vous aviez un œil capable de voir ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir, alors, comme Isaac Asimov l'a fait remarqué dans _Seconde Fondation_, l'arme à utiliser était une lumière forte. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, lisez assez de science-fiction et vous aurez tout lu au moins une fois. Bref, j'ai dit au professeur Flitwick que j'avais besoin d'un sortilège qui ferait un grand nombre de formes, étincelantes et clignotantes et capables de remplir tout le bureau, mais invisibles, afin que seul votre œil puisse les voir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait même vouloir _dire_ de lancer une illusion invisible, mais je me suis dit que si je ne mentionnais pas ça à voix haute, le professeur Flitwick s'exécuterait, et il l'a fait. Il s'avère que je n'aurais pu moi-même lancer aucun sortilège de ce genre mais Flitwick m'a enchanté un objet à usage unique – même si j'ai dû le persuader que ce n'était pas de la triche puisque rien ne _pourrait_ être de la triche contre un Auror qui a vécu assez longtemps pour prendre sa retraite. Et je ne voyais toujours pas comment vous toucher puisque vous bougiez aussi vite. Donc je l'ai interrogé sur les sorts à tête chercheuse et c'est là que Flitwick m'a montré le maléfice que j'ai lancé à la fin, l'étourdisseur à embardées. C'est l'une des inventions du professeur Flitwick – c'est un champion de duel doublé d'un maître des sortilèges..."

"Je sais ça, petit."

"Pardon. Quoi qu'il en soit, le professeur a dit qu'il a quitté le monde du duel avant d'avoir une chance d'utiliser ce sortilège puisqu'il ne fonctionne que comme coup final contre un ennemi à découvert. Le maléfice s'approche autant que possible de la cible le long de sa trajectoire initiale, et dès qu'il détecte qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau, il pivote en plein parcours et fonce droit vers elle. Il ne peut faire qu'une seule embardée – mais l'incantation est très proche de 'Stupéfix' et le tir a la même couleur, donc si l'ennemi croit que c'est un sortilège d'étourdissement classique et tente d'éviter comme d'habitude, ce changement de cible à mi-parcours l'achèvera. Oh, et le professeur a demandé à ce qu'aucun de nous ne mentionne ce coup spécial juste au cas où il aurait une chance de l'utiliser un jour en compétition."

"Mais..." dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui hochait la tête d'un air approbateur, et à Severus, qui gardait son visage décidément impassible. "M. Potter, vous venez d'étourdir _Maugrey Fol Œil _! Le plus célèbre chasseur de mages noirs de l'histoire du bureau des Aurors ! Ça aurait dû être impossible !"

Maugrey laissa échapper un sombre gloussement. "Comment tu réponds à _ça_, gamin ? Je suis curieux."

"Eh bien..." dit Harry. "Pour commencer, professeur McGonagall, aucun de nous deux ne se battait sérieusement."

"_Aucun de vous deux ?_"

"Bien sûr," dit Harry. "Dans un combat sérieux, M. Maugrey aurait abattu toutes mes copies immédiatement sans attendre qu'elles attaquent. Et de mon côté, si ça avait été _vraiment_ nécessaire de descendre le plus célèbre Auror de l'histoire du bureau, j'aurais obtenu de Dumbledore qu'il le fasse pour moi. Et au-delà de ça... puisque ça _n'était pas_ un vrai combat..." Harry s'interrompit. "Comment formuler ça ? Les sorciers ont l'habitude de duels où les gens se battent chacun leur tour avec des sortilèges pendant un bon moment. Mais si deux Moldus avec des pistolets se font face dans une petite pièce et se tirent l'un sur l'autre... alors le premier qui touche gagne. Et si l'un d'eux rate délibérément ses tirs et n'a cesse de redonner une chance à l'autre – comme M. Maugrey n'a eu cesse de le faire – eh bien il faudrait être plutôt pathétique pour réussir à perdre."

"Oh, pas _si_ pathétique que ça," dit Maugrey avec un sourire légèrement menaçant.

Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer. "On pourrait dire que M. Maugrey me testait pour voir si j'allais essayer de le _combattre_ ou si j'allais essayer de _gagner_. C'est à dire, si j'allais endosser le _rôle _d'un combattant : utiliser des sortilèges standards que je connaissais déjà même en ne m'attendant pas à ce que les _conséquences_ de ces actions me procurent la victoire ; ou si j'allais explorer des plans inhabituels jusqu'à trouver quelque chose _capable_ de me faire gagner. Comme la différence entre un élève assit en classe parce que c'est ce qu'un élève fait, et un autre suffisamment impliqué pour se demander ce qu'il doit faire pour _réellement_ apprendre un sujet, prêt à pratiquer autant que nécessaire. Vous voyez, professeur McGonagall ? Vu comme ça – en se rendant compte que M. Maugrey me donnait des chances et que je n'aurais pas dû attaquer sans penser que je pouvais gagner – alors ce n'est pas si flatteur que ça pour moi puisqu'il m'a en fait fallu trois essais pour l'avoir. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, dans un vrai combat, M. Maugrey aurait pu _se _rendre invisible, ou lever ses boucliers..."

"Ne te repose pas trop sur les boucliers, garçon," dit Maugrey. L'Auror vêtu de cuir prit une autre gorgée de sa fiole réparatrice. "Ce que tu apprends en première année à l'académie ne reste pas vrai pour toujours, pas contre les mages noirs les plus puissants. Pour chaque bouclier jamais conçu il y a quelque malédiction qui le traverse net si tu n'es pas assez rapide pour lancer le contre. Et il y a un sortilège qui traverse tout, et c'est celui que n'importe quel Mangemort utilisera."

Harry Potter hocha gravement la tête. "Oui, certains sortilèges sont impossibles à bloquer. Je me souviendrai de ça au cas où quelqu'un me lance le sortilège de la mort. Une deuxième fois."

"Ce genre de malinerie finit par tuer, garçon, ne l'oublie pas."

Un soupir triste du Survivant. "Je sais. Désolé."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis s'interrompit. "Je ne vous dirai pas comment mener une guerre," dit enfin le Survivant. "Je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a des conséquences. Sachez s'il vous plaît que selon moi Lockhart est probablement innocent, donc si vous pouvez éviter de lui faire du mal sans prendre trop de risques..." le garçon haussa les épaules. "J'en ignore le coût. Juste, s'il vous plaît, dans la mesure du possible et s'il s'avère innocent, faites attention à ne pas lui faire trop de mal."

"Si je peux," dit Maugrey.

"Et... vous comptez observer son esprit à la recherche d'indices concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connais pas les règles de l'Angleterre magique sur ce qui constitue une preuve recevable – mais tout le monde est toujours coupable d'avoir violé _une _loi ou une autre, il y en a trop pour qu'il en soit autrement. Donc s'il ne s'agit _pas_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne le livrez pas au ministère, contentez-vous le l'Oublietter et de le laisser partir, d'accord ?"

Maugrey fronça les sourcils. "Petit, personne ne devient aussi puissant aussi vite sans être en train de trafiquer _quelque chose_."

"Alors laissez ça aux Aurors normaux, si et quand ils trouveront des preuves par les méthodes habituelles. S'il vous plaît, M. Maugrey. Appelez ça un caprice issu de mon éducation moldue mais s'il ne s'agit _pas_ de la guerre je ne veux pas nous voir jouer le rôle de la méchante police qui entre de force chez les gens en pleine nuit, fouille leur esprit et les envoie à Azkaban.

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, petit, mais j'imagine que je peux te faire cette faveur."

"Y a-t-il autre chose, Alastor ?" s'enquit Albus.

"Oui," dit Maugrey. "Au sujet de ce professeur de Défense que vous avez chez vous..."

_Hypothèse : Gilderoy Lockhart : FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Hypothèse : Dumbledore<br>__(9 avril 1992, 17h32)_

* * *

><p>Alors que le professeur Quirrell faisait lentement léviter sa tasse, celle-ci subit une secousse à mi-parcours et envoya le liquide noir et translucide passer presque de l'autre côté, de telle manière que trois gouttes et trois gouttes seulement franchirent le bord de la tasse. Harry l'aurait manqué s'il n'avait pas été en train de l'observer attentivement ; car la main du professeur avait été parfaitement stable avant et le demeura ensuite.<p>

Si ce petit geste saccadé évoluait vers des tremblements permanents, ce serait la fin de toute magie, sauf sans baguette, pour le professeur de Défense. Les mouvements de baguettes ne pardonnaient aucun tremblement des doigts. Quant à savoir à quel point cela handicaperait _vraiment_ le professeur Quirrell, si ça devait l'handicaper tout court, Harry ne pouvait le deviner. Le professeur de Défense était certainement capable de magie en l'absence de baguette, mais il continuait à en utiliser une lorsque le sujet avait une taille suffisante – mais pour lui ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de confort...

"La folie," dit le professeur Quirrell en sirotant précautionneusement son thé – il regardait la tasse, pas Harry, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui - "peut constituer une signature."

Le petit bureau du professeur de Défense était silencieux, la pièce insonorisée tranquille comme le bureau du directeur ne pourrait jamais l'être. Ils achevaient parfois d'inspirer ou d'expirer au même moment ; apparaissait alors un vide auditif qui était lui-même presque un son.

"Je suis d'accord, en un sens," dit Harry. "Si quelqu'un me dit que tout le monde le _regarde_ et que ses sous-vêtements sont nettoyés à la poudre contrôleuse de pensées, je sais qu'il est psychotique, parce que c'est la signature standard de la psychose. Mais si vous me dites que _n'importe quoi_ d'incompréhensible dirige les soupçons vers Albus Dumbledore, cela me semble... aller trop loin. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas discerner de but qu'il n'y en _a_ pas."

"Pas de but ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "Oh, mais la folie de Dumbledore n'est pas qu'il est sans but, mais qu'il en a trop. Le directeur a peut-être prévu que cela mènerait Lucius Malfoy à jouer sa main et donc à la perdre pour se venger de vous – ou peut-être a-t-il une dizaine d'autres intrigues en cours. Qui sait ce que le directeur pense avoir des raisons de faire quand il a déjà trouvé des raisons de faire tant de choses étranges ?"

Harry avait poliment décliné le thé, même en sachant que le professeur Quirrell saurait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait songé à apporter sa propre canette de soda – mais il avait décidé de ne pas le faire après s'être rendu compte de la facilité avec laquelle le professeur de Défense aurait pu y téléporter un peu de potion, et ce même si aucun des deux ne pouvait directement toucher l'autre par sa magie.

"J'ai maintenant un peu observé Dumbledore," dit Harry. "À moins que tout ce que j'ai vu n'ait été un mensonge, je trouve difficile de le croire ne serait-ce que capable de construire un plan dans lequel l'une de ses élèves est envoyée à Azkaban."

"Ah," dit doucement le professeur de Défense, un petit reflet de la tasse brillant dans ses yeux pâles. "Mais peut-être est-ce une autre signature, M. Potter. Vous n'avez pas encore compris la perspective d'un homme tel que Dumbledore. S'il doit, pour quelque cause suffisamment noble, sacrifier une élève – allons, qui choisirait-il sinon celle qui s'est déclarée être une héroïne ?"

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Peut-être était-ce juste le biais rétrospectif mais il _semblait_ que cela densifiait une partie de la masse de probabilité de cette hypothèse autour de la prise au piège de Hermione plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre. De même, le professeur _avait_ prédit à l'avance que Dumbledore pourrait prendre Draco pour cible...

_Mais si vous êtes derrière tout ça, professeur, vous pourriez avoir arrangé vos plans pour prendre le directeur au piège et avoir pris la précaution de jeter à l'avance le doute sur lui._

Le concept de 'preuve' avait un sens quelque peu différent lorsque vous aviez affaire à quelqu'un qui se déclarait jouer 'un niveau au-dessus de vous'.

"Je vois où vous voulez en venir, professeur," dit Harry d'un ton neutre, sans laisser rien paraître de ses autres pensées. "Vous pensez-donc que le plus probable est que le directeur a piégé Hermione ?"

"Pas nécessairement, M. Potter." Le professeur Quirrell vida sa tasse d'une gorgée puis la déposa, et la tasse cogna sèchement la table. "Il y a aussi Severus Rogue – mais ce qu'il pourrait espérer obtenir de tout ceci, je ne puis le deviner. Il n'est donc pas non plus mon principal suspect."

"Alors qui est-ce ?" dit Harry, un peu perplexe. Le professeur Quirrell n'était sûrement pas sur le point de répondre 'Vous-Savez-Qui'...

"Les Aurors ont une règle," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Enquêter sur la victime. De nombreux soi-disant criminels s'imaginent que s'ils semblent être les victimes d'un crime, ils ne seront pas soupçonnés. Tant de criminels se l'imaginent, à vrai dire, que tout Auror galonné a déjà fait face à cette situation plus d'une dizaine de fois."

"Vous n'essayez pas sérieusement de me convaincre que _Hermione_..."

Le professeur de Défense donnait à Harry un de ces _regards_ mi-clos qui voulaient dire qu'il était stupide.

_Draco_ ? Draco avait été interrogé sous Veritaserum...mais Lucius pourrait avoir eu assez de pouvoir pour manipuler les Aurors afin que... oh.

"Vous pensez que _Lucius Malfoy_ a monté le coup contre son _propre fils_ ?" dit Harry.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. "Ayant écouté l'enregistrement du témoignage de M. Malfoy, il m'apparaît que vous avez en partie réussi à faire changer le point de vue politique de M. Malfoy. Si Lucius Malfoy a appris cela plus tôt... il a pu décider que son _ancien_ héritier est devenu un fardeau."

"Je n'y crois pas," dit catégoriquement Harry.

"Vous voilà naïf par caprice, M. Potter. Les livres d'Histoire sont pleins de disputes familiales devenues meurtrières à cause de problèmes et des menaces bien moindres que ceux que M. Malfoy posait à son père. J'imagine que vous me direz ensuite que Lord Malfoy des Mangemorts est bien trop bon pour souhaiter autant de mal à son fils." Un soupçon de lourd sarcasme.

"Eh bien oui, franchement," dit Harry. "L'amour existe, professeur, c'est un phénomène dont les effets sont observables. Les cerveaux sont réels, les émotions sont réelles, et l'amour fait autant partie de la réalité que les pommes et les arbres. Si vous faisiez des prédictions expérimentales sans prendre l'amour parental en compte, vous auriez sacrément du mal à expliquer pourquoi mes propres parents ne m'ont pas abandonné dans un orphelinat après l'Incident du Projet Scientifique."

Le professeur de Défense ne réagit absolument pas à cela.

Harry continua. "À ce que Draco en dit, Lucius le faisait passer avant des votes importants au Magenmagot. C'est une observation importante, car il y existe des moyens moins chers de mimer l'amour ; si l'on souhaite le mimer. Et ce n'est pas comme si la probabilité à priori qu'un parent aime son enfant était _faible_. J'imagine qu'il est possible que Lucius ait juste prit le _rôle_ d'un père aimant et qu'il ait renoncé à ce rôle après avoir appris que Draco fomentait avec des nés-Moldus. Mais comme on dit, professeur, il faut distinguer la possibilité de la probabilité."

"Le crime n'en est que meilleur," dit le professeur de Défense, toujours de ce ton doux, "si personne n'est prêt à croire qu'il l'a commis."

"Et pour commencer, comment Lucius modifierait-il la mémoire de Hermione sans alerter le système de sécurité ? _Il_ n'est pas professeur... ah, oui, vous pensez que c'est le professeur Rogue."

"Faux," dit le professeur de Défense. "Lucius Malfoy ne se reposerait sur aucun de ses serviteurs pour cette mission. Mais supposez qu'un professeur de Poudlard, assez intelligent pour bien lancer un sortilège d'amnésie mais sans grande capacité au combat, visite Pré-au-Lard. D'une sombre allée la forme noire de Malfoy s'avance – il viendrait en personne, pour cela – et lui un seul mot."

"Imperium."

"_Legilimens_, plutôt," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je ne sais pas si le système de sécurité de Poudlard s'activerait au retour d'un professeur victime de l'Imperium. Et si je l'ignore, Malfoy l'ignore probablement aussi. Mais Malfoy est au moins un parfait Occlumens; il pourrait user de Légilimancie. Et quant à la cible... peut-être Aurora Sinistra ; personne ne s'interrogerait sur les mouvements nocturnes du professeur d'Astronomie."

"Ou de façon encore plus évidente, le professeur Chourave," dit Harry. "Puisqu'elle est la dernière personne que quiconque soupçonnerait."

Le professeur de Défense hésita avec minutie. "Peut-être."

"En fait," dit alors Harry en fronçant pensivement les sourcils. "Je suppose que vous n'auriez pas à l'esprit les noms des professeur actuels qui étaient à Poudlard en 1943, quand M. Hagrid s'est fait avoir ?"

"Dumbledore enseignait la métamorphose, Kettleburn les créatures magiques et Vector l'Arithmancie," répondit immédiatement le professeur Quirrell. "Et je crois que Bathesda Babbling, maintenant aux anciennes runes, était alors préfète Serdaigle. Mais M. Potter, il n'y a aucune raison de croire que quiconque hormis Vous-Savez-Qui était impliqué dans _cette_ affaire."

Harry haussa les épaules avec élégance. "Ça avait l'air de mériter que la question soit posée, juste pour vérifier. Quoi qu'il en soit, professeur, je reconnais qu'il est possible que quelque personne extérieure ait Légilimancé un employé de Poudlard – et qu'il lui ait lancé Oubliettes ensuite, personne n'oublierait de faire ça. Mais je ne pense _pas_ que Lucius Malfoy est un candidat probable au titre de cerveau de l'affaire. Il est possible, mais pas probable, que l'amour apparent de Lucius pour Draco n'ait été qu'un sens du devoir et qu'il soit depuis parti en fumée. Il est possible, mais pas probable, que tout ce que Lucius a fait face au Magenmagot n'ait été qu'un rôle. L'extérieur des gens ne ressemble pas toujours à ce qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, comme vous l'avez dit. Mais il y a un indice qui ne coïncide pas du tout avec le reste."

"Et de quoi s'agirait-il ?" dit le professeur de Défense, les yeux mi-clos.

"Lucius a tenté de refuser une offre de cent mille Gallions en échange de la vie de Hermione. J'ai vu à quel point le Magenmagot était surpris lorsque Lucius a dit qu'il refusait, en dépit du code d'honneur. Le Magenmagot ne _s'attendait pas_ à ça de sa part. Pourquoi n'a-t-il _pas_ juste pris l'argent en se donnant un air indigné et en faisant semblant de grincer des dents ? Vraiment envoyer Hermione à Azkaban ne pouvait pas avoir tant d'importance que cela pour lui."

Il y eut un silence. "Peut-être s'est-il laissé emporter par le rôle qu'il jouait," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Cela arrive, M. Potter, dans le feu de l'action."

"Possible," dit Harry. "Mais c'est une _improbabilité_ de plus à postuler – et après s'être vue offrir autant d'excuses, une théorie ne peut plus être en tête de liste. Autre chose en particulier à laquelle vous pensez que je devrais réfléchir, parmi toutes les autres possibilités ?"

Il y eut un long silence. Les yeux du professeur de Défense s'abaissèrent vers sa tasse ; ils semblaient inhabituellement distants.

"J'imagine que je peux songer à un dernier suspect," dit enfin le professeur de Défense.

Harry hocha la tête.

Le professeur de Défense ne sembla pas le remarquer et ne fit que poursuivre. "Le directeur vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit – même un indice – au sujet de la prophétie du professeur Trelawney ?"

"_Hein ?_" dit automatiquement Harry, convertissant son choc soudain en la meilleure dissimulation qu'il puisse parvenir à afficher. Il jouait probablement au mauvais niveau pour tromper le professeur Quirrell, mais Harry ne pouvait _certainement_ pas prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre – _attends, mais comment diable le professeur Quirrell pourrait-il être au courant de _ça_ - _"Le professeur Trelawney a fait une prophétie ?"

"Vous _étiez_ là pour en entendre le début," dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous avez annoncé à l'école entière que la prophétie ne pouvait pas vous concerner puisque vous étiez déjà là et ne pouviez donc pas être en train d'arriver."

_IL VIENT. CELUI QUI DÉCHIRERA L' -_

Le professeur Trelawney était allée jusque là avant que Dumbledore ne se saisisse d'elle et ne disparaisse.

"Oh, _cette_ prophétie," dit Harry. "Désolé ! Elle m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit !"

Harry songea qu'il avait mit trop de force dans la dernière phrase et s'attendit à 80% à ce que le professeur Quirrell dise "_Aha, alors M. Potter, quelle est cette mystérieuse _autre_ prophétie que vous vous fatiguez tant à nier..."_

"C'est idiot," dit le professeur d'un ton sec, "si vous me dites effectivement la vérité. Les prophéties ne sont pas des choses triviales. Je me suis creusé la tête sur le peu que j'ai entendu, mais un fragment aussi mince ne suffit tout simplement pas."

"Vous pensez que celui qui vient est celui qui aurait pu piéger Hermione ?" dit Harry. Au même instant, son esprit allouait une autre hypothèse, _prédicat au référent incertain : celui-qui-vient_.

"Sauf le respect de Mlle. Granger," dit le professeur de Défense avec un autre froncement de sourcil, "sa vie ou sa mort ne semblent pas si importantes. Mais quelqu'un _devait_ venir – quelqu'un qui, selon votre interprétation, n'était pas déjà là – et quelqu'un d'aussi important, un joueur encore inconnu... qui sait ce qu'il peut avoir fait _d'autre_ ?"

Harry hocha la tête et soupira mentalement car il allait avoir à refaire ses calculs de probabilité Voldemoresques avec encore un indice de plus dans le mélange.

Le professeur parla avec les yeux mi-clos, donnant l'impression qu'il regardait à travers des fentes. "Plus que la question de savoir de qui la prophétie parlait – qui était censé _l'entendre_ ? Il est dit que les destins sont dits à ceux dotés du pouvoir de les causer ou de les prévenir. Dumbledore. Moi-même. Vous. En quatrième, loin derrière, Severus Rogue. Mais de ces quatre, Dumbledore et Rogue seraient souvent en présence de Trelawney. Vous et moi êtes ceux qui n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps près d'elle avant ce dimanche. Je pense qu'il est assez probable que la prophétie ait été dite à l'intention de l'un de _nous_ – avant que Dumbledore n'enlève la prophétesse. Le directeur vous _a-t-il_ dit quoi que ce soit d'autre ?" La voix du professeur était maintenant exigeante. "Je pense avoir entendu trop de force dans cette dénégation, M. Potter."

"Honnêtement, non," dit Harry. "Ça m'était sincèrement sorti de la tête."

"Alors je suis plutôt remonté contre lui," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. "En fait, je suis en colère."

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne sua même pas. C'était peut-être une mauvaise raison d'être confiant, mais sur ce point particulier, Harry était réellement innocent.

Le professeur Quirrell hocha la tête une fois, avec force, comme pour confirmer quelque chose. "Si nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, M. Potter, vous pouvez disposer."

"Je peux penser à un _autre_ suspect," dit Harry. "Quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas du tout mis sur votre liste. Pourriez-vous l'analyser pour moi, professeur ?"

Il y eut un autre de ces moments dont le silence devenait presque un son.

"Pour ce qui est de _ce_ suspect," dit doucement le professeur de Défense, "je pense que vous mènerez l'accusation vous-même, M. Potter, sans aide de ma part. J'ai déjà reçu de telles requêtes, et l'expérience me mène à refuser. Soit je ferai un trop bon travail en m'accusant moi-même, et je vous convaincrai que je suis coupable – ou vous déciderez que mon accusation manquait trop de conviction et que je suis coupable. Je remarquerai seulement ceci pour ma défense : que j'aurais effectivement eu besoin d'un très bonne raison pour mettre en danger votre fragile alliance avec l'héritier de la maison Malfoy."

* * *

><p><em>Hypothèse : Le professeur de Défense<br>__(8 avril 1992, 20h37)_

* * *

><p>"...et j'ai donc peur de devoir partir," dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. "J'ai promis à Quirinus... c'est à dire, j'ai promis au professeur de Défense... que je ne tenterai en rien de découvrir sa véritable identité, par mes propres moyens ou par ceux d'un autre."<p>

"Et pourquoi t'aurais fait une promesse idiote pareille, alors ?" lâcha Maugrey Fol Œil.

"Il m'a laissé entendre que c'était une condition non-négociable de son embauche." Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au professeur McGonagall et un sourire entendu passa brièvement sur son visage. "Et Minerva avait été très claire sur le fait que Poudlard avait _besoin_ d'un professeur de Défense compétent cette année, dussé-je tirer Grindelwald de Nurmengard et faire valoir d'anciennes affections pour le persuader d'accepter le poste."

"Je ne l'ai pas _tout à fait_ formulé comme ça..."

"Votre expression l'a fait pour vous, ma chère."

Et il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'eux quatre – Harry, le professeur McGonagall, le maître des potions et Alastor Maugrey aussi appelé 'Fol Œil' – confortablement installés dans le bureau du directeur.

Il était étrange de constater à quel point le bureau du directeur semblait..._ déséquilibré_... sans le directeur à l'intérieur. Sans avoir l'ancien sorcier ridé pour donner un air _solennel _à tout ceci, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes essayant d'avoir une réunion sérieuse entourées de gadgets bruyants et étranges. Clairement visible depuis l'accoudoir sur lequel s'était perché Harry, un objet conique tronqué, comme un cône dont on aurait enlevé le haut, pivotait lentement autour d'un lumière centrale pulsative à laquelle il faisait de l'ombre sans l'obscurcir ; et chaque fois que la lumière interne émettait une pulsation, l'assemblage faisait un _vroom vroom vroom _bizarrement lointain, étouffé, comme s'il venait de l'autre côté d'un mur, alors que le machin pivotant et sa section section de cône n'étaient qu'à un mètre ou deux.

_Vroom... vroom... vroom..._

Et il y avait les nombreux corps de Harry Potter qui respiraient toujours et qu'il avait entassés dans un coin tranquille, rangeant ainsi un désordre qui était sien à plus d'un titre (seul un corps n'était _pas _à l'intérieur d'une copie de la Cape d'Invisibilité ; mais il ne fallait qu'un petit effort de concentration de la part de Harry pour qu'il perçoive ses autres lui sous la Cape dont il était le maître - un effort qu'il avait pris soin de ne _pas _exercer plus tôt afin d'éviter de recevoir du futur des informations sur des faits qu'il souhaitait déterminer lui-même). Ce qui était triste, c'était qu'à ce stade, voir son propre corps allongé dans un coin ne lui semblait pas si fou que ça. C'était juste... Poudlard.

"Très bien dans ce cas," dit Maugrey, l'air mécontent de la situation. L'homme sortit un dossier noir de sous son armure de cuir. "C'est une copie de ce que les hommes d'Amélia ont rassemblé. Il est presque certain qu'elle sait qu'on l'a, mais c'est sous le manteau, compris ? Quoi qu'il en soit..."

Et Maugrey leur dit qui, selon le département de justice magique, était réellement 'Quirinus Quirrell'. Un élève de Poudlard apparemment ordinaire (bien que suffisamment talentueux pour avoir été battu de peu dans la course au poste de préfet-en-chef) parti en vacance en Albanie après avoir reçu son diplôme, disparu, revenu 25 ans plus tard, puis pris dans la guerre des sorciers...

"C'est le meurtre de la maison Monroe qui a donné son nom à Voldie," dit Maugrey. "Jusqu'alors, il n'avait été qu'un autre mage noir avec des délires de grandeur et Bellatrix Black. Mais après ça..." Maugrey renifla. "Tous les idiots du pays sont accourus pour le servir. On aurait _espéré _que le Magenmagot devienne sérieux après s'être rendu compte que Voldie était prêt à tuer leurs excellences. Et c'est exactement ce que ces imbéciles ont fait : _espérer_ qu'un autre idiot prenne la situation au sérieux. Pas un seul de ces lâches ne voulait se tenir en première ligne. Il y avait Monroe, Crouch, Bones et Londubat. Ils étaient les seuls au ministère à oser dire un mot qui aurait pu offenser Voldie."

"C'est comme ça que votre maison a été anoblie, M. Potter," intervint la voix solennelle du Professeur McGonagall. "Il existe une ancienne loi disant que si quiconque met fin à une Très Ancienne Maison, quiconque venge son sang sera anobli. La Maison Potter était certainement déjà plus vieilles que certaines lignées dites Anciennes. Mais la vôtre ne reçut le titre de Noble Maison d'Angleterre qu'après la fin de la guerre, en signe de reconnaissance du fait qu'elle avait vengé la Très Ancienne Maison des Monroe."

"Gratitude et tout ça," dit Maugrey avec aigreur. "Ça n'a pas duré, mais au moins James et Lily ont eu un beau titre et une médaille inutile à emmener dans leur tombe. Mais c'est oublier huit ans d'horreur complète après la disparition de Monroe et l'exécution de Regulus Black - il était la source de Monroe chez les Mangemorts, on en est presque sûrs - par Voldie. Comme un barrage qui se brise et du sang qui s'écoule et inonde tout le pays. Il a fallut qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne prenne la place de Monroe, et ça a à peine suffit à nous permettre de survivre."

Harry écoutait avec un étrange sentiment d'irréalité. Une partie _semblait _coller, correspondre aux observations... en particulier au discours que le Professeur Quirrell avait fait avant Noël... et pourtant...

Ils parlaient quand même du _Professeur Quirrell_.

"Donc voilà qui le département pense que le Professeur de Défense est," dit Maugrey Fol Œil, concluant son rapport. "Maintenant qu'est-ce que _tu_ en penses, petit ?"

"Eh bien..." dit lentement Harry. _Il est aussi possible d'avoir un masque sous le masque._"La pensée évidente suivante est que ce 'David Monroe' est bel et bien mort pendant la guerre et que c'est juste quelqu'un qui prétend être David Monroe prétendant être Quirinus Quirrell."

"C'est _évident _?" dit le Professeur McGonagall. "Par Merlin..."

"Vraiment, petit ?" dit Maugrey Fol Œil, son œil bleu tourbillonnant rapidement. "Je dirais que c'est un peu... _paranoïaque_."

_Vous ne connaissez pas le Professeur Quirrell_, ne répondit pas Harry. "C'est une théorie simple à vérifier," dit-il à voix haute. "Regardez juste si le Professeur de Défense se souvient d'un fait concernant la guerre que le véritable David Monroe aurait connu. Bien que je suppose que s'il joue le rôle d'un David Monroe _prétendant _être quelqu'un d'autre, il a une bonne excuse pour _prétendre _qu'il prétend ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez."

"Un _peu_ paranoïaque," dit l'homme balafré d'une voix qui montait. "_Pas assez paranoïaque ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE_ ! Réfléchis, mon gars - et si le _véritable_ David Monroe n'était jamais revenu d'Albanie ?"

Il y eut un silence.

"Je vois..." dit Harry.

"Bien sûr que vous voyez," dit le Professeur McGonagall. "Ne faites pas attention à moi, s'il vous plaît. Je vais juste rester tranquillement assise ici à devenir folle."

"Dans ce métier, si tu survis, tu apprends qu'il y a trois genre de sorciers," dit Maugrey d'un ton lugubre ; Sa baguette n'était pointée vers personne, elle était légèrement inclinée vers le bas, mais il l'avait en main. Elle ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. "Il y a des mages noirs qui ont un nom. Il y en a qui ont deux noms. Et il y a ceux qui changent de nom comme toi et moi changeons de vêtements. J'ai vu 'Monroe' enchaîner trois Mangemorts comme il aurait cassé des brindilles. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers aussi bons que ça à quarante-cinq ans. Dumbledore, peut-être, mais pas beaucoup d'autres."

"Peut-être est-ce vrai," dit le maître des potions depuis l'endroit où il se tapissait. "Mais et alors, Maugrey ? Quelle que soit son identité, Monroe était certainement l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai entendu des Mangemorts maudire son nom même après qu'ils l'aient cru mort. Ils le craignaient beaucoup."

"Je saurais me montrer satisfaite," dit sagement le professeur McGonagall, "que l'on dise cela d'un professeur de Défense."

Maugrey fit un demi-tour pour lui lancer un regard furieux. "Et où diable était 'Monroe' toutes ces années où il avait disparu, hein ? Peut-être qu'il pensait pouvoir se forger un nom en s'opposant à Voldie et qu'il a disparu quand il a découvert qu'il avait tort. Mais alors pourquoi revenir _maintenant_, hein ? Quel est son _nouveau _plan ?"

"Il, ah..." s'aventura Harry. "Il _dit_ qu'il a toujours voulu être un grand professeur de Défense parce que tous les meilleurs mages combattants ont enseigné à Poudlard. Il _est _plus ou moins un professeur de Défense incroyablement génial... je veux dire que s'il voulait juste maintenir les apparences, il pourrait s'en sortir en bâclant _beaucoup plus _le travail..."

Le professeur McGonagall hochait la tête avec conviction.

"Naïf," dit Maugrey d'un ton catégorique. "J'imagine qu'aucun de vous ne s'est demandé si votre professeur de Défense n'avait pas organisé l'élimination de toute la maison Monroe ?"

"_Quoi ?_" s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

"Notre sorcier mystère entend parler d'un gamin disparu d'une Très Ancienne Maison d'Angleterre," dit Maugrey. "Il prend la place de 'David Monroe' mais reste à l'écart de la véritable famille Monroe. Mais la Maison doit bien finir par remarquer que quelque chose cloche. Donc cet imposteur pousse d'une façon ou d'une autre Voldie à tous les éliminer - peut-être en lui révélant le mot de passe qu'ils lui avaient donné pour leurs systèmes de sécurité - et il se retrouve Lord au Magenmagot !"

Il semblait y avoir un combat dans l'esprit de Harry entre Poufsouffle Un, qui n'avait jamais fait confiance au professeur de Défense ; et Poufsouffle Deux, qui était bien trop loyal envers le professeur Quirrell pour croire à une chose pareille juste parce que Maugrey l'avait dite.

_Cela dit, _c'est _plutôt évident_, fit remarquer sa partie Serpentard. _Je veux dire, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que des circonstances naturelles mèneraient n'importe qui à être le dernier descendant d'une Très Ancienne Maison ET à ce que Lord Voldemort ait tué toute sa famille ET qu'il doive venger son maître d'arts martiaux ? Je dirais plutôt qu'il a été trop loin dans la mise en place de sa nouvelle identité de héros fantastique idéal. Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie._

_Venau d'un orphelin ayant grandi dans l'ignorance de son héritage..._ commenta le critique interne de Harry. _Avec une prophétie le concernant. Tu sais, je ne pense pas avoir jamais lu d'histoire au sujet de deux héros partageant le même destin et en compétition pour savoir qui serait suffisamment cliché pour pouvoir s'occuper du méchant..._

_Oui_, répondit le Harry principal par-dessus le vroom lointain en arrière-plan, _nous vivons une existence très difficile et VOUS NE M'AIDEZ PAS._

_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'on puisse faire, à ce stade_, dit Serdaigle. _Et nous savons tous ce que c'est, alors pourquoi argumenter ?_

_Mais,_ répondit Harry, _comment _teste_-t-on expérimentalement si le professeur Quirrell est oui ou non le David Monroe original ? Je veux dire, quel genre de chose observable se comporte différemment selon qu'il soit le véritable David Monroe ou un imposteur ?_

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Maugrey ?" se plaignait le professeur McGonagall. "Je ne peux pas..."

"Tu peux," dit l'homme balafré en la regardant avec férocité. "Renvoie juste ce satané professeur de Défense."

"Tu dis ça _chaque _année," dit-elle.

"Oui, et j'ai toujours raison !"

"Vigilance constante ou pas, Alastor, les élèves doivent apprendre !"

Maugrey renifla. "Bah ! Je le jure, la malédiction empire chaque année à mesure que tu deviens de plus en plus réticente à te débarrasser d'eux. Ton précieux professeur Quirrell devrait _être_ Grindelwald sous couverture pour se faire renvoyer !"

"C'est lui ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. "Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il pourrait _vraiment_ être..."

"Je vérifie la cellule de Grindie tous les deux mois," dit Maugrey. "Il était là en mars."

"La personne dans la cellule pourrait-elle être un sosie ?"

"J'administre un test sanguin pour vérifier son identité, petit."

"Où gardez-vous le sang que vous utilisez pour référence ?"

"Dans un endroit sûr." Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire distendait les lèvres balafrées. "As-tu pensé au poste d'Auror après tes études ?"

"Alastor," dit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence. "Le professeur de Défense _a_ un problème de santé. J'imagine que vous pourriez dire que c'est suspect en soi... mais il n'est en rien certain que c'est quelque méfait de sa part qui nous empêchera de renouveler son contrat."

"Oui, ses petites siestes," dit sombrement Maugrey. "Amélia pense qu'il a croisé la route d'une malédiction de haut niveau. Ça _m'a _plutôt l'air un rituel noir qui a mal tourné !"

"Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est vrai !" dit le professeur McGonagall.

"Cet homme pourrait aussi bien porter un signe disant 'Mage Noir' en lettres vertes lumineuses au-dessus de sa tête."

"Ah..." dit Harry. Le moment ne semblait pas particulièrement bien choisi pour demander ce que M. Maugrey pensait du point de vue selon lequel tous les rituels sacrificiels n'étaient pas mauvais. "Excusez moi, mais vous avez dit plus tôt que le professeur Quirrell - je veux dire l'ancien David Monroe - je veux dire celui des années soixante-dix - bref, vous avez dit que cette personne utilisait le sortilège de la mort. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Doit-on être un mage noir pour l'utiliser ?"

Maugrey secoua la tête. "Je l'ai utilisé. Tout ce qu'il faut avoir, c'est du pouvoir et une certaine _humeur_." Les lèvres grimaçantes révélaient des dents. "La première fois que je l'ai lancé, c'était contre un sorcier nommé Gerald Grice, et tu pourras me demander ce que _lui_ avait fait après tes études à Poudlard."

"Mais pourquoi est-il Impardonnable alors ?" dit Harry. "Je veux dire, un sortilège de coupure peut aussi tuer quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il vaut mieux utiliser Reducto plutôt qu'Avada Kedav..."

"Ferme-la !" dit brusquement Maugrey. "Quelqu'un pourrait mal le prendre en t'entendant prononcer cette incantation. Tu as _l'air_ trop jeune pour pouvoir le lancer, mais un Polynectar est toujours possible. Et pour répondre à ta question, gamin, il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles ce sortilège est sur la liste noire des listes noires. La première, c'est que le sortilège de la mort frappe directement l'âme et qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'en avoir touché une. Il traversera les boucliers. Il traversera les _murs_. Il y a une _raison_ pour laquelle même les Aurors n'avaient pas le droit de l'utiliser contre les Mangemorts avant la loi Monroe."

"Ah," dit Harry. "Ça semble effectivement être une excellente raison d'interdire..."

"Je n'ai pas fini, petit. La seconde raison est que le sortilège de la mort ne requiert pas _seulement _un bon coup de magie. Il faut le _vouloir_. Il faut _vouloir _que la personne meure, et pas seulement pour le plus grand bien. Tuer Grice n'a pas ramené Blair Roche, Nathan Rehfuss ou David Capito. Ce n'était pas par souci de justice ou pour l'empêcher d'agir à nouveau. _Je voulais qu'il soit mort_. Tu comprends maintenant, mon gars ? T'as pas besoin d'être un mage noir pour utiliser ce sortilège - mais tu peux pas être Albus Dumbledore non plus. Et si on t'arrête parce que tu l'as utilisé pour tuer, tu peux pas te défendre."

"Je... vois," murmura le Survivant. _On ne peut vouloir que la personne meurt pour des raisons instrumentales, dans la perspective de quelque conséquence positive future, on ne peut pas le lancer si on pense que c'est un mal nécessaire, il faut vraiment vouloir que la personne meure pour qu'elle soit morte, que ce soit une valeur terminale dans sa fonction d'utilité_. "Une préférence pour la mort et contre la vie, magiquement incarnée, frappant au niveau de la vie elle-même... ça a effectivement l'air d'être un sortilège difficile à arrêter."

"Pas difficile," lâcha Maugrey. "_Impossible._"

Harry hocha gravement la tête. "Mais David Monroe - ou qui que ce soit d'autre - a utilisé le sortilège de la mort contre plusieurs Mangemorts _avant même _qu'ils n'exterminent sa famille. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il devait déjà les haïr ? Que l'histoire des arts martiaux est probablement vraie ?"

Maugrey secoua légèrement la tête. "L'une des sombres vérités du sortilège de la mort, petit, c'est qu'une fois qu'on l'a lancé une fois, on n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de haine pour le faire à nouveau."

"Il endommage l'esprit ?"

Maugrey secoua la tête une fois de plus. "Non. C'est tuer qui fait ça. Le meurtre déchire l'âme - mais un sortilège de coupure ferait le même effet. Ce n'est pas que le sortilège de la mort brise l'âme. C'est juste qu'il faut en avoir une brisée pour le lancer." Si le visage balafré avait une expression triste, elle était imperceptible. "Mais cela ne nous dit pas grand chose sur Monroe. Ceux comme Dumbledore, qui n'arriveront jamais à lancer le sortilège de leur vie parce qu'ils ne se brisent pas quoi qu'il arrive - ce sont eux qui sont rares, très rares. Il suffit d'une petite fissure."

Il y avait une étrange sensation de lourdeur dans la poitrine de Harry. Il s'était demandé exactement ce que signifiait le fait que Lily Potter avait essayé de lancer le sortilège de la mort sur Lord Voldemort dans son dernier souffle. Mais c'était sûrement pardonnable, sûrement _juste _et _bien _qu'une mère haïsse le mage noir venu tuer son bébé et se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il y aurait eu quelque chose d'anormal chez le parent _incapable _de lancer Avada Kedavra dans cette situation. Et aucun autre sortilège n'aurait pu traverser les boucliers du mage noir ; si c'était là le seul moyen de sauver son bébé, il fallait au moins _essayer_ de suffisamment haïr le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour désirer le voir mort.

_Il suffit d'une petite fissure..._

"Assez," dit le professeur McGonagall. "Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?"

Le sourire de Maugrey apparut. "Débarrassez-vous du professeur de Défense et voyez si tous vos problèmes se dissipent mystérieusement. Je vous parie un Gallion que oui."

Le professeur McGonagall sembla ressentir une douleur. "Alastor... mais... pourras-_tu_ donner les cours, si..."

"Ha !" dit Maugrey. "Si jamais je réponds oui, fais-moi un test de Polynectar, parce que ce ne sera pas moi."

"Je ferai un test expérimental," dit Harry. Puis, alors que tout le monde le regardait, "je poserai au professeur Quirrell une question dont seul le véritable David Monroe connaîtrait la réponse - par exemple, qui d'autre était dans la classe de Serpentard en 1945, ou quelque chose comme ça - de préférence sans que ce soit trop évident. Ce ne sera pas une preuve concluante, il pourrait avoir étudié son rôle, mais ça pourrait toujours être un indice. Mais quand même, M. Maugrey, même si le professeur Quirrell n'est pas le Monroe original, je ne suis pas sûr que se débarrasser de lui soit gratuit. Il a sauvé ma vie deux fois..."

"_Quoi ?_" s'écria Maugrey. "Quand ? Comment ?"

"Une fois il a assommé un groupe de sorcière qui m'attiraient vers le sol, une fois il a compris que le Détraqueur m'aspirait à travers ma baguette. Et si ce n'est _pas_ le professeur Quirrell qui a piégé Draco en premier lieu, alors il lui a sauvé la vie et les choses iraient beaucoup plus mal s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Si le professeur de Défense n'est pas derrière tout ça - alors il n'est _pas _quelqu'un qu'on peut se permettre de d'éjecter."

Le professeur McGonagall hocha fermement la tête.

* * *

><p><em>Hypothèse : Severus Rogue<br>(8 avril 1992, 19h03)_

* * *

><p>Harry et le professeur McGonagall se tenaient à présent sur les escaliers à la lente rotation, une rotation qui ne descendait pas ; ou du moins <em>un <em>Harry se tenait sur ces escaliers - ses trois autres lui avaient été laissés derrière, dans le bureau du directeur.

"Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?" dit Harry, lorsqu'il pensa qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas être entendus."

"Oui," dit le professeur McGonagall sans tout à fait soupirer. "Bien que j'espère que vous comprenez que je ne peux rien _faire_ qui entre en conflit avec mon devoir de..."

"Oui," dit Harry, "c'est exactement à ce sujet que je veux vous interroger. Face au Magenmagot, quand Lucius Malfoy disait que Hermione ne faisait pas partie de la maison Potter et qu'il n'accepterait pas l'argent, vous avez dit à Hermione de faire un serment. Je veux savoir, si quelque chose comme ça devait se produire à nouveau, si votre devoir est d'abord envers l'élève de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, ou envers le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, Albus Dumbledore."

Le professeur McGonagall donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappée en plein visage par une casserole en acier quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'on venait de lui dire que ça allait se produire à nouveau et qu'elle ne devait pas bouger.

Harry tressaillit lui même un peu. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il prenne l'habitude de ne _pas_ formuler les choses de la façon la plus abrupte possible.

Les murs tournèrent alors autour d'eux, en-dessous d'eux, et, mystérieusement, ils descendirent.

"Oh, M. Potter," dit le professeur McGonagall avec une lente expiration. "Je... _j'aimerais_ que vous ne me posiez pas de telles questions... oh, Harry, je ne réfléchissais pas alors, pas du tout. J'ai juste vu une chance d'aider Mlle. Granger et... après tout, j'ai _été_ répartie à Gryffondor."

"Vous avez une chance de réfléchir maintenant," dit Harry. Il le disait mal, mais il devait _quand même _le dire, parce que - "Je ne vous demande pas d'être loyale envers _moi_. Mais si vous savez - si vous _êtes_ certaine - de ce que vous ferez si un choix se dessine à nouveau entre un élève de Poudlard innocent et l'Ordre du Phénix..."

Mais le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête. "Je ne suis _pas _certaine," chuchota le professeur de métamorphose. "Je ne sais même pas si le choix que j'ai fait était le bon. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision aussi atroce !"

"Mais vous ferez _quelque chose_ si ça se produit à nouveau," dit Harry. "L'indécision est aussi un choix. Vous n'arrivez juste pas à _imaginer _avoir à prendre une décision sur le moment ?"

"Non," dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton un peu plus affirmé ; et Harry comprit qu'il lui avait accidentellement offert une échappatoire. Les mots du professeur confirmèrent ses peurs : "Un choix aussi terrible, M. Potter... je pense que je ne devrais pas le faire avant d'y être obligée."

Harry eut un soupir intérieur. Il songea qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'attendre du professeur McGonagall qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dans un dilemme moral où l'on perdait forcément quelque chose, un choix était toujours _désagréable_, et l'on pouvait donc se protéger temporairement d'une petite douleur mentale en refusant de décider. Au prix de ne rien pouvoir planifier à l'avance et au prix de subir un énorme biais d'inaction, ou d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard... mais on ne pouvait pas demander à une sorcière de savoir tout cela.

"Très bien," dit Harry.

Même si ce n'était pas bien du tout, vraiment pas. Dumbledore voudrait peut-être que cette dette soit effacée, le professeur Quirrell voudrait aussi que Harry ne soit pas endetté. Et si le professeur de Défense _était_ David Monroe ou pouvait _sembler_ l'être de façon convaincante, alors Lord Voldemort n'avait techniquement pas _exterminé_ la maison Monroe. Auquel cas quelqu'un pourrait faire passer un acte au Magenmagot révoquant la nobilité qui avait été accordée à la maison Potter pour avoir vengé la Très Ancienne Maison Monroe.

Auquel cas le serment d'allégeance de Hermione envers une maison noble serait nul et non avenu.

Ou peut-être pas. Harry ignorait toute des détails légaux, en particulier si la maison Potter _récupérerait _l'argent si quelqu'un parvenait à envoyer Hermione à Azkaban. D'un point de vue légal, ce n'était pas parce qu'on perdait quelque chose que le paiement devait être remboursé. Harry n'en était pas certain et il n'osait pas poser la question à un juriste magique...

...il aurait été agréable de pouvoir compter sur le fait qu'au moins un adulte prendrait le parti de Hermione plutôt que celui de Dumbledore, si un problème de ce genre menaçait de se produire.

Les escaliers cessèrent de tourner, et ils furent devant les dos des grandes gargouilles de pierre, qui se déplacèrent en grondant, révélant le couloir.

Harry sortit...

Une main saisit son épaule.

" ," dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix basse, "pourquoi m'avez-vous dit de garder un œil sur le professeur Rogue ?"

Harry se tourna à nouveau.

"Vous m'avez dit de le surveiller et de voir s'il changeait," dit le professeur McGonagall avec une note d'urgence. "_Pourquoi_ avez-vous dit ça, M. Potter ?"

Harry mit alors un moment à se souvenir, à se remémorer la raison pour laquelle il _avait_ dit cela. Harry et Neville avaient secouru Lesath Lestrange de brutes, puis Harry s'était alors confronté à Severus dans le couloir et, du moins selon le maître des potions lui-même, avait 'failli mourir'...

"J'ai appris quelque chose qui m'a inquiété," dit Harry au bout d'un moment. "De la part de quelqu'un qui m'a fait promettre de ne le révéler à personne d'autre." Severus avait fait promettre à Harry que leur conversation n'atteindrait les oreilles de personne et Harry était toujours engagé par cette promesse.

"_Monsieur_ Potter..." commença le professeur McGonagall, puis elle expira et le sursaut de sévérité disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. "Non, rien. Si vous ne pouvez pas le dire, vous ne pouvez pas le dire."

"Pourquoi me posez-_vous_ la question ?" dit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla hésiter...

"Très bien, laissez moi être plus clair," dit Harry. Maintenant que le professeur Quirrell le _lui_ avait fait à lui plusieurs fois, Harry commençait à prendre le coup de main. "Quels sont les changements que vous avez _déjà_ observé chez le professeur Rogue et que vous hésitez à mentionner ?"

"Harry..." dit le professeur de métamorphose avant de fermer la bouche.

"Il est clair que je sais une chose que vous ignorez," dit gentiment Harry. "Vous voyez, c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas toujours repousser les décisions face à d'horribles dilemmes moraux."

Le professeur McGonagall ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, pinça l'arête de son nez et serra plusieurs fois. "Très bien," dit-elle. "C'est subtil... mais inquiétant. Comment dire ça... M. Potter, avez-vous lu de nombreux livres que les jeunes enfants ne sont pas censés lire ?"

"Je les ai _tous _lus."

"Évidemment. Eh bien... je ne le comprends pas tout à fait moi-même, mais depuis que Severus a commencé à travailler pour cette école, à déambuler dans cette cape horriblement tachée, il y a eu un _certain genre de fille_ qui l'a observé avec des yeux pleins de convoitise..."

"Vous dites ça comme si ça n'était pas bien !" dit Harry. "Enfin, s'il y a une chose que _j'ai _comprise en lisant ces livres, c'est qu'on n'est pas censé remettre en question les préférences des gens."

Le professeur McGonagall eut un regard _très_ étrange en direction de Harry.

"Je veux dire," continua Harry, "d'après ce que j'ai lu, il y a environ 10% de chances que _je _trouve le professeur Rogue attrayant quand je serai un peu plus vieux, et ce qui compte c'est juste que je m'accepte quel que soit..."

"_Quoi qu'il en soit, M. Potter_, Severus a toujours été totalement indifférent aux regards de ces jeunes filles. Mais à présent.." le professeur McGonagall sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et ses mains s'élevèrent comme en signe d'avertissement, "ne vous méprenez pas, je vous en prie, le professeur Rogue n'a _certainement_ abusé d'aucune jeune sorcière ! Absolument pas ! Il n'a même jamais ne serait-ce que souri à l'une d'elles, du moins je n'ai jamais entendu dire une chose pareille. Il a ordonné aux jeunes filles de cesser de le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Et si elles le regardent quand même, il détourne le regard. Cela, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux."

"Euh..." dit Harry. "Désolé mais ce n'est pas juste parce que j'ai _lu_ ces livres que je les ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut _dire _?"

"Qu'il le _remarque_," dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton bas. "C'est subtil, mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, j'en suis certaine. Et _cela_ signifie... j'ai bien peur... que le lien qui rapprochait Severus de la cause d'Albus... peut s'être affaibli, ou s'être même brisé."

2 + 2 = ...

"_Rogue et Dumbledore _?" Puis Harry entendit les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche et ajouta avec hâte : "Non pas que ça soit mal..."

"_Non !_" dit le professeur McGonagall. "Oh, par pitié... je ne peux pas vous expliquer, M. Potter !"

L'inévitable conclusion lui apparut enfin.

_Il était _encore_ amoureux de ma mère ?_

Cela lui sembla se situer quelque part entre le magnifiquement triste et le pathétique pendant cinq secondes avant que _l'autre _inévitable conclusion ne lui apparaisse enfin.

_Bien sûr, c'était avant que je lui donne mes bons conseils en matière de relations amoureuses._

"Je vois," dit Harry avec précaution quelques instants plus tard. Parfois, dire 'Oups' était loin de faire justice à la situation. "Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas bon signe."

Le professeur McGonagall mit ses deux mains sur son visage. "Quoi que vous pensiez maintenant," dit-elle d'une voix légèrement étouffée, "je vous assure que c'est _aussi _faux et je ne veux jamais l'entendre."

"Donc..." dit Harry. "Si, comme vous dites, le lien qui unissait le professeur Rogue au directeur _s'est_ brisé... alors que fera-t-il ?"

Il y eut un long silence

* * *

><p><em>Alors que fera-t-il ?<em>

Minerva abaissa ses mains et fixa le visa du Survivant. Une simple question n'aurait pas dû lui causer tant de désarroi. Elle connaissait Severus depuis des années ; ils s'étaient rapprochés, d'une étrange façon, à travers la prophétie qu'ils avaient tous deux entendue. Bien que Minerva soupçonnait, d'après sa connaissances des règles prophétiques, qu'elle n'avait fait que la _surprendre_. Ça avaient été les actes de Severus qui avaient accompli la prophétie. Et la culpabilité, le chagrin qui avait découlé de ce choix avaient tourmenté le maître des potions pendant des années. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Severus sans ces sentiments. Son esprit se vida lorsqu'elle essaya de le faire ; ses pensées devinrent un parchemin vierge.

Severus n'était _certainement_ plus l'homme qu'il avait jadis été, ce jeune homme en colère et terriblement idiot qui avait porté la prophétie à Voldemort en échange de son admission au sein des Mangemorts. Elle l'avait connu pendant des années, et Severus n'était certainement plus cet homme...

Le connaissait-elle vraiment ?

Est-ce que _quelqu'un_ avait déjà vu le véritable Severus Rogue ?

* * *

><p>"Je ne sais pas," dit enfin le professeur McGonagall. "Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Savez-<em>vous <em>quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, M. Potter ?"

"Euh..." dit Harry. "Je pense pouvoir dire que les indices dont je dispose pointent dans la même direction que les vôtres. Je veux dire qu'ils augmentent la probabilité que le professeur Rogue n'est plus amoureux de ma mère."

Le professeur McGonagall ferma les yeux. "J'abandonne".

"Je ne sais pas s'il a fait quoi que ce soit d'autre de mal, cela dit," ajouta Harry. "Je suppose que le directeur vous a donné l'autorisation de me parler de ça ?"

Le professeur McGonagall détourna les yeux de Harry et regarda le mur. "S'il te plaît Harry, non."

"Très bien," dit Harry, et il pivota et s'éloigna rapidement dans les couloir, tout en entendant le pas plus lent du professeur McGonagall derrière lui et le grondement des gargouilles qui se remettaient en place.

* * *

><p>C'est le surlendemain, pendant le cours de potions, que la <em>potion de résistance froide<em> de Harry entra en ébullition et déborda de son chaudron avec une mousse verdâtre et une odeur nauséabonde, et que le professeur Rogue, d'un air plus résigné que dégoûté, dit à Harry de rester après le cours. Harry avait ses propres soupçons concernant cette affaire et dès que la classe fut libérée - Hermione, comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours, première à fuir la salle - la porte se referma d'un coup et se verrouilla derrière les élèves qui s'éloignaient.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir gâché votre potion, M. Potter," dit doucement Severus Rogue. Il y avait sur son visage l'étrange regard triste que Harry avait vu chez lui quelques temps auparavant, dans un couloir. "Vos notes n'en pâtiront pas. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît."

Harry se rassit à son bureau et tua le temps en continuant de frotter la tache verte sur la surface de bois tandis que le maître des potions incantait quelques sortilèges d'intimité.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il parla à nouveau. "Je ne... je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet, M. Potter, donc je me contenterai de le dire... face au Détraqueur, vous avez retrouvé le souvenir de la nuit où vos parents sont morts ?"

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Je... je sais que ce ne doit pas être un souvenir agréable mais... si vous pouviez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry. Sa voix était solennelle et certainement pas _moqueuse_ face au regard implorant que Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à voir chez cette personne. "Je ne pense pas que ce serait plaisant pour vous à entendre, professeur."

La voix du maître des potions n'était presque plus qu'un murmure. "Je l'ai imaginé, toutes les nuits, ces dix dernières années."

_Tu sais, _dit le côté Serpentard de Harry, _si sa loyauté fondé sur une culpabilité vacille déjà, ça n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de lui offrir une chance de tourner la page..._

_Tais-toi. Rejeté._

Ce n'était pas une requête que Harry était _vraiment_ capable de refuser. Il accepta une suggestion de son côté Serpentard mais ce fut tout.

"Me direz-vous _exactement_ comment vous avez appris la prophétie ?" dit Harry. "Je suis désolé de transformer ça en un échange, je vous le _dirai_ après, c'est seulement que ça pourrait vraiment être important..."

"Il y a peu à dire. J'étais venu pour un entretien avec la directrice adjointe pour le poste de maître des potions et j'attendais donc devant la Tête de Sanglier le jour où la candidate qui me précédait, Sibylle Trelawney, venait pour le poste de professeur de Divination. Dès que Trelawney eut fini de prononcer ces mots, je fuis, abandonnant toute chance de professorat à Poudlard, et me présentais au Seigneur des Ténèbres." Le visage du maître des potions était tiré, tendu. "Je ne me suis même pas arrêté pour me demander pourquoi cette énigme m'avait été adressée avant de la vendre à un autre."

"Un _entretien d'embauche_ ?" dit Harry. "Vous et le professeur Trelawney aviez tous les deux candidaté et le professeur McGonagall faisait passer l'entretien ? Cela ressemble... à une assez grande coïncidence..."

"Les voyants sont les pions du temps, M. Potter. Les coïncidences sont indignes d'eux et ils les surplombent. J'étais celui censé entendre cette prophétie et devenir son idiot. La présence de Minerva n'eut aucun impact sur ses conséquences. Il n'y a pas eu de sortilège de mémoire comme vous l'avez supposé, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez pensé à ça, mais il n'y en a pas eu, il n'y aurait pas pu en avoir. La voix d'un voyant a une certaine qualité, une énigme que même la Légilimancie ne possède pas ; comment pourrait-elle en imprégner un faux souvenir ? Pensez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait cru mes simples paroles ? Il s'est saisit de mon esprit, il y comprit la mystification, même s'il ne put comprendre le mystère, et il sut que la prophétie était vraie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait alors pu me tuer, ayant pris ce qu'il désirait - j'avais bel et bien été idiot d'aller le voir - mais il vit quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que j'ignore, et m'accepta parmi les Mangemorts, quoique selon ses propres conditions plutôt que selon les miennes. C'est ainsi que je l'ai provoqué, que j'ai tout provoqué, du début à la fin, moi seul." La voix de Severus était devenue assez rauque et son visage affichait une douleur nue. "Maintenant, dites-moi, s'il vous plaît, comment Lily est-elle morte ?"

Harry déglutit deux fois et commença à raconter.

"James Potter a crié à Lily de s'enfuir avec moi, qu'il retiendrait Vous-Savez-Qui."

"Vous-Savez-Qui a dit..." Harry s'arrêta, les frissons montaient le long de sa peau, ses muscles se contractaient comme s'ils se préparaient à une crise de nerfs. Le souvenir revenait à présent avec plus de force, accompagné de froid et de ténèbres. "Il a utilisé... le sortilège de la mort... puis il a monté les escaliers, je crois qu'il doit avoir volé, je ne me souviens d'aucun pas dans les escaliers ou quoi que ce soit du genre... et puis ma mère a dit : 'Non, pas Harry, s'il vous plaît, pas Harry !' ou quelque chose comme ça. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres - sa voix était tellement aiguë, comme de l'eau sifflant d'une bouilloire mais _froide _- le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit..."

_Écarte-toi, femme ! Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, mais pour le garçon._

Le mots étaient très clairs dans l'esprit de Harry.

"... il a dit à ma mère de s'écarter de son chemin, qu'il n'était là que pour _moi_, et ma mère l'a supplié d'avoir pitié, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit..."

_Je te donne la rare chance de t'échapper._

"...qu'il était généreux et lui donnait une chance de s'enfuir, mais qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de se battre contre elle et que même si elle mourrait elle ne pourrait pas me sauver..." la voix de Harry était instable, "...et qu'elle devait donc s'écarter de son chemin. Et c'est alors que ma mère a supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres de prendre sa vie plutôt que la mienne, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres... le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a dit... et sa voix était plus grave cette fois, comme s'il abandonnait une attitude qu'il aurait endossée..."

_Très bien, j'accepte le marché._

"...il a dit qu'il acceptait son offre et qu'elle devait laisser tomber sa baguette afin qu'il puisse la tuer. Et alors il a attendu, il a juste attendu. Je... je ne sais pas ce que Lily Potter a pensé, ça n'avait eu aucun sens, ce qu'elle avait dit, ce n'était pas comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait la tuer et juste _partir _alors qu'il était venu ici pour moi. Lily Potter n'a rien dit et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à se moquer d'elle et c'était horrible et... et elle a finit par essayer la dernière chose à faire qui n'était ni m'abandonner ni laisser tomber et mourir. Je ne sais pas si elle aurait même pu le lancer, si le sortilège aurait fonctionné, mais à y réfléchir, elle se devait d'essayer. La dernière chose que ma mère a dit fut 'Avada K...' mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé son propre sortilège dès qu'elle a commencé à dire 'Av' et il l'a dit en moins d'une demi seconde et il y a eu un flash de lumière verte et alors... et alors..._ et alors..._"

"Cela suffit."

Lentement, comme un corps remontant à la surface de l'eau, Harry revint de là où il avait été.

"Cela suffit," dit le maître des potions d'une voix rauque. "Elle est morte... elle est morte sans souffrir, alors ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... ne lui a rien fait, avant qu'elle ne meure ?"

_Elle est morte en pensant avoir échoué, en pensant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait ensuite tuer son bébé. C'est une souffrance._

"Il... le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas torturée..." dit Harry. "Si c'est ce que vous me demandez."

Derrière Harry, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit grand.

Harry partit.

Nous étions le vendredi 10 avril 1992.


	87. Sensibilité hédonique

_[NdT: Version légèrement remaniée par rapport à la première traduction]_

_Jeudi 16 avril 1992_

L'école était maintenant presque déserte. Les neuf dixièmes des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Pâques et presque tous ceux qu'elle connaissait n'étaient plus là. Susan était restée car sa grande-tante était assez occupée ; Ron était resté aussi, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi - peut-être la famille Weasley était-elle assez pauvre pour ne pas souhaiter avoir plus de bouches d'enfants à nourrir pendant une semaine ? Ça l'arrangeait plutôt, car Ron et Susan étaient à peu près les seuls qui voulaient encore bien lui parler. (Ou du moins les seuls à qui elle voulait _répondre_. Lavande était encore gentille avec elle, et Tracey était, euh, Tracey, mais passer une heure avec l'une des deux n'aurait pas été tout à fait _reposant_ ; quoi qu'il en soit, aucune des deux n'était restée pour les vacances de Pâques).

Si elle ne pouvait pas rentrer _chez elle_ - et elle n'en avait pas le droit, on avait menti à ses parents en leur disant qu'elle avait la lumiole - alors une école de Poudlard quasiment vide était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Elle pouvait même se rendre à la bibliothèque sans que les gens la regardent, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de cours et que personne n'essayait de travailler.

Ç'aurait été une erreur de penser que Hermione déambulait abattue dans les couloirs en pleurnichant à longueur de journées. Oh, elle avait beaucoup pleuré les deux premiers jours, bien sûr, mais deux jours avaient suffit. Des passages de livres empruntés à Harry parlaient de ça, de la façon dont les gens paralysés dans des accidents de voitures se retrouvaient, six mois plus tard, loin d'être aussi tristes qu'ils s'étaient attendus à l'être, tout comme les gagnants du loto étaient loin d'être aussi heureux que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Les gens s'adaptaient, leurs niveau de bonheur revenait à leur point d'ancrage et la vie continuait.

Une ombre s'abattit au-dessus du livre qu'elle lisait. Elle tournoya, sa baguette dissimulée sur ses genoux directement braquée sur le visage surpris de …

"Pardon !" dit Harry Potter, montrant ses paumes en hâte pour révéler sa main gauche, vide, et sa main droite contenant une petite bourse de velours rouge. "Pardon. Comptais pas t'effrayer."

Il y eut un terrible silence, son rythme cardiaque accéléra, ses paumes commencèrent à suer et Harry Potter se contentade la regarder. Elle lui avait _presque_ parlé, à l'aube du premier jour du reste de sa vie, mais lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au petit déjeuner Harry Potter avait eu l'air si _mal en point_… alors elle s'était assise à côté de lui à la table du petit déjeuner et avait silencieusement mangé dans sa petite bulle de il-n'y-a-personne-à-coté-de-moi, et ça avait été horrible, mais Harry n'avait pas été la voir et… elle ne lui avait tout simplement pas parlé depuis (ce n'était pas difficile d'éviter tout le monde quand on évitait la salle commune de Serdaigle et qu'on déguerpissait à la fin de cours avant que quiconque puisse vous parler).

Et depuis, elle s'était demandé ce que Harry pouvait bien penser d'elle - s'il la détestait parce qu'il avait perdu tout son argent - s'il était _vraiment_ amoureux d'elle et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait agi - s'il avait abandonné tout espoir qu'elle reste à sa hauteur parce qu'_elle_ ne pouvait pas _effrayer les Détraqueurs_. En cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face, elle en était incapable, elle avait passé des nuits d'insomnies à se demander ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et elle avait peur, car elle avait évité le garçon qui avait dépensé tout son argent pour la sauver ; Elle n'était qu'une horrible ingrate, qu'une misérable ingrate, etc…

Puis ses yeux s'abaissèrent pour découvrir que Harry avait plongé sa main dans la bourse rouge en velours, il en tira une confiserie en forme de cœur enrobée d'un papier métallique rouge et son cerveau fondit comme du chocolat laissé au soleil.

"J'allais te donner plus d'espace," dit Harry Potter, "sauf que je lisais les théories de Critch sur l'hédonisme, sur la meilleure façon d'entraîner le pigeon qu'on a en nous, sur la façon dont les petits retours négatifs et positifs immédiats contrôlent vraiment la majorité de ce qu'on fait et je me suis dit que tu m'évitais peut-être parce que me voir déclenchait des associations négatives et je ne voulais vraiment _pas_ laisser ça continuer plus longtemps sans y faire quelque chose donc j'ai mis la main sur un sac de chocolat des jumeaux Weasley et je vais juste t'en donner un à chaque fois que tu me verras pour créer un renforcement positif si ça ne te pose pas de problème…"

"_Respire_, Harry," dit Hermione sans même y penser.

C'était la première chose qu'elle lui avait dite depuis le jour du procès.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

Les livres sur les étagèrent les regardèrent.

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu.

"Tu es censée manger le chocolat," dit Harry en tendant la confiserie en forme de cœur comme un Valentin. "À moins que le fait de recevoir le chocolat soit assez agréable pour constituer un renforcement positif, auquel cas tu devrais probablement le mettre dans ta poche."

Elle savait que si elle essayait de parler à nouveau elle échouerait et n'essaya donc pas.

La tête de Harry s'affaissa un peu. "_Est-ce_ que tu me détestes maintenant ?"

"_Non !_" dit-elle. "Non, tu ne devrais pas penser ça, Harry ! Juste… juste… juste _tout !_" Elle se rendit compte que sa baguette était toujours pointée vers Harry et elle l'abaissa un peu. Elle essayait très fort de ne pas éclater en sanglots. "_Tout !_" répéta-t-elle, sans pouvoir trouver une meilleure façon de le dire, bien qu'elle fut certaine que Harry voulait qu'elle soit plus précise.

"Je pense que je comprends," dit prudemment Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, Harry se pencha sur la table de lecture pour voir le livre qu'elle lisait et avança la tête avant qu'elle ne pense à l'écarter…

Harry regarda la page à laquelle le livre était ouvert.

"Les sorciers les plus riches et comment ils y sont parvenus," lut Harry à haute voix en regardant le haut de celle-ci. "Numéro soixante-cinq, Sire Gareth, propriétaire de l'entreprise"Shipping Ltd", gagnante les guerres de transport du 19ème siècle… monopole sur les otétés… je vois."

"J'suis sûre que tu vas me dire que je dois pas m'inquiéter et que tu vas t'occuper de tout ?" Son ton fut dur qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et elle sentit venir une autre vague de culpabilité à l'idée d'être une personne aussi horrible.

"Nan," dit Harry, étrangement enjoué. "Je peux suffisamment bien me mettre à ta place pour savoir que si _tu_ avais payé une grosse somme pour _me_ sauver, je _serais_ en train d'essayer de te rembourser. Je saurais que c'est en idiot, en un sens, mais j'essaierais _quand même_ de tout te rembourser. _Ça_, je peux parfaitement le comprendre, Hermione."

Le visage de cette dernière se tordit et elle sentit de l'humidité au coin de ses yeux.

"Je t'avertis quand même," continua Harry, "je résoudrai peut-être le problème de la dette envers Lucius Malfoy moi-même si je découvre un moyen de le faire avant toi. C'est plus important de résoudre le problème tout de suite que de savoir _lequel_ d'entre nous l'a résolu. Tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

Trois quarts de Hermione couraient en tous sens et se cognaient contre des murs à force d'essayer de déchiffrer les conséquences des paroles de Harry (est-ce qu'il la respectait _toujours_ en tant qu'héroïne ? Ou est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pensait quelle ne _pouvait pas_ y arriver toute seule ?). Au même moment, une partie bien plus sensée de sa personne revint à la page 37, où se trouvait la possibilité la plus prometteuse pour l'instant (même si dans son imagination elle le faisait toujours toute seule et prenait Harry complètement par surprise)…

"J'ai pensé que ça avait l'air assez intéressant," dit sa voix.

"Numéro quatorze, 'Crozier', véritable nom : inconnu," dit Harry ."Wow, c'est… le chapeau haut de forme à carreau le plus Gaudiesque que j'ai jamais vu. Fortune : au moins six cent mille Gallions… donc environ trente millions de livres sterling, pas assez pour rendre un Moldu célèbre mais suffisant pour la petite population sorcière je suppose. Soupçonné d'être un alias moderne de Nicholas Flamel, vieux de six siècle, le seul sorcier à avoir réussi la procédure alchimique incroyablement difficile nécessaire à la création de la Pierre Philosophale qui permet la transmutation de simples métaux vers l'or et l'argent ainsi que vers… l'Élixir de longue vie qui prolonge indéfiniment la jeunesse et la santé de celui qui le boit… euh, Hermione, ça m'a l'air évidemment faux."

"J'ai trouvé d'autres références au sujet de Nicholas Flamel," dit Hermione. "_Grandeur et Chute des Arts Noirs_ dit qu'il a secrètement entraîné Dumbledore avant son affrontement avec Grindelwald. Il y a beaucoup de livres qui prennent cette histoire au sérieux, pas seulement celui-ci… tu penses que c'est trop beau pour être vrai ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit Harry. Il tira la chaise située à côté de Hermione et s'assit à son emplacement habituel, à sa droite, comme s'il n'en était jamais parti ; elle dut refréner un hoquet. "L'idée de 'trop beau pour être vrai' ne constitue pas un raisonnement causal, l'univers ne vérifie pas si le résultat d'une équation est 'trop beau' ou 'trop mauvais' avant de le permettre. Les gens pensaient que les avions et les vaccins contre la variole étaient trop beaux pour être vrais. Les moldus ont découvert comment voyager vers d'autres étoiles sans même utiliser la magie, et toi et moi pouvons utiliser nos baguettes pour faire des choses que les physiciens moldus croient être strictement impossibles. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que les _vraies_ lois de la magie seraient incapables de faire."

"Alors quel est le problème ?" dit Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que sa voix était maintenant plus normale.

"Eh bien…" dit Harry. Le garçon passa un bras au-dessus du sien, leurs robes se frôlèrent, et il toucha l'illustration d'une sinistre pierre rouge d'où gouttait un liquide écarlate. "Le problème numéro un c'est qu'il n'y a pas de raison logique pour laquelle le _même_ appareil serait capable de transmuter du plomb en or _et_ de produire un élixir qui maintient la jeunesse. Je me demande s'il y a un nom officiel pour ça dans la littérature ? L'effet 'monte jusqu'à 11', peut-être ? Si tout le monde peut voir ce qu'est fleur, ce n'est pas crédible de dire que les fleurs sont aussi grandes que des maisons. Mais si on fait partie d'une secte adoratrice d'OVNIS, puisque personne ne peut avoir le vaisseau-mère alien de toute façon, on peut dire qu'il fait la taille d'une ville, ou la taille de la Lune. Les choses observables sont contraintes par les observations, mais quand on invente une histoire, on peut pousser les choses aussi loin qu'on le désire. Donc la Pierre Philosophale donne de l'or infini _et_ la vie éternelle, pas parce qu'une seule découverte magique produit ces deux effets, mais parce que quelqu'un a inventé l'histoire d'un truc hyper cool."

"Harry, il y a plein de choses dans le monde de la magie qui n'ont aucun sens," dit-elle.

"Accordé," dit Harry. "Mais Hermione, le second problème c'est que même les _sorciers_ ne sont pas assez fous pour nonchalamment laisser passer ce que ça _impliquerait_. _Tout le monde_ serait en train d'essayer de redécouvrir le formule de la Pierre Philosophale, des _pays_ entiers essaieraient de capturer ce sorcier immortel et de lui arracher son secret…"

"Ce n'est pas un _secret_." Hermione tourna la page et montra les diagrammes à Harry. "Les instructions sont juste là, à la page suivante. C'est juste tellement difficile que Nicholas Flamel est le seul à l'avoir _fait_."

"Alors des pays entiers essaieraient de kidnapper Flamel et de _le_ forcer à faire plus de Pierres. Allons, Hermione, même les sorciers ne peuvent pas entendre parler _d'immortalité_ et, et..;" Harry s'interrompit, son éloquence sembla lui manquer, "et _juste continuer comme si de rien n'était_. Les humains sont fous, mais pas fous _à ce point_ !"

"Tout le monde ne pense pas comme _toi_, Harry." Il avait marqué un point, mais… _combien_ de références à Nicholas Flamel avait-elle lues ? Hormis _Les sorciers les plus riches du monde_ et _Grandeur et Chute des Arts Noirs_, il y avait aussi _Histoires des Temps Modérément Anciens_ et _Biographies des justement célèbres_…

"Très bien, alors _Le professeur Quirrell_ aurait kidnappé ce Flamel. C'est ce que quelqu'un de mauvais _ou_ de bon ou _d'égoïste_ ferait s'il avait le moindre bon sens. Le professeur de Défense connaît de nombreux secrets et il ne voudrait pas passer à côté de _celui là_." Harry soupira et leva les yeux ; elle suivit son regard, mais il semblait se contenter de regarder la bibliothèque dans son ensemble, les rangées et rangées et rangées d'étagères. "Je ne veux pas interférer avec ton projet," dit Harry, "et je ne veux certainement pas te décourager, mais… Honnêtement, Hermione, je ne suis pas certain que tu vas trouver une seule bonne idée te permettant de gagner de l'argent dans un livre comme celui là. C'est comme la vieille blague sur l'économiste qui voit un billet de vingt livres sterling par terre dans la rue et qui ne se fatigue pas à la ramasser, parce que si le billet avait été réel quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait déjà ramassé. Si un moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent est déjà tellement _célèbre_ qu'on peut le trouver dans un livre comme celui-ci… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ça ne peut pas être possible de gagner mille Gallions par mois en trois étapes faciles à suivre, sinon tout le monde le ferait."

"Et alors ? Ça ne t'arrêterait pas _toi_," dit Hermione d'une voix qui redevenait dure. "Tu fais des choses impossibles tout le temps, je parie que tu as fait quelque chose d'impossible la _semaine_ dernière et que tu ne t'es même pas fatigué à le _dire_ à quelqu'un."

(Il y eut un court silence qui, si seulement Mlle. Granger l'avait su, était exactement la durée de la pause que vous auriez marquée si vous aviez combattu Maugrey Fol Œil et l'aviez battu exactement huit jours plus tôt).

"Pas dans ces sept derniers jours, non," dit Harry. "Écoute… une partie de la technique qui permet d'accomplir l'impossible est de choisir _quelles_ impossibilités remettre en cause et de tenter le coup seulement quand on a un avantage spécial. S'il y a une méthode permettant de gagner de l'argent dans ce livre qui a l'air difficile à un sorcier mais qui est facile si on peut utiliser le vieux Mac Plus de papa, _alors_ on a un plan."

"Je _sais ça_, Harry," dit Hermione d'une voix qui ne vacilla que légèrement. "Je cherchais à voir s'il y avait quelque chose ici que je _pouvais_ réussir à faire. Je me suis dit, peut-être que la partie difficile dans la fabrication de la Pierre Philosophale, c'est que le cercle alchimique doit être super précis et que je pourrais y arriver juste en utilisant un microscope moldu…"

"C'est _génial_, Hermione !" le garçon leva rapidement sa baguette, dit "_Sourdinam_," puis poursuivit lorsque le bruissement des livres les plus chahuteurs se fut tut. "Même si la Pierre Philosophale n'est qu'un mythe, cette technique pourrait marcher pour d'autres alchimies difficiles…"

"Eh bien ça ne _peut pas_ marcher," dit Hermione. Elle avait traversé toute la bibliothèque pour trouver le seul livre sur l'alchimie qui n'était pas dans la section interdite. Et alors… elle se souvenait de l'écrasante déception, de l'espoir soudain qui s'était dissipé comme un brouillard. "Parce que _tous_ les cercles alchimiques doivent être 'de la finesse d'un cheveu d'enfant', ce n'est pas plus fin pour certaines alchimies ou pour d'autres. Et les sorciers _ont_ des Multiplettes, et je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun sortilège permettant d'utiliser des Multiplettes pour agrandir les choses et être plus précis. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte !"

"Hermione," dit Harry avec sérieux en replongeant la main dans sa bourse rouge en velours, "ne te punis pas quand une idée intelligente ne fonctionne pas. Tu dois avoir _beaucoup_ d'idées imparfaites pour en trouver une qui peut fonctionner. Et si tu envois des retours négatifs à ton cerveau en fronçant les sourcils quand tu as une idée imparfaite au lieu de te rendre compte que la suggestion d'idée est un bon comportement de ton cerveau qui devrait être encouragé, tu n'auras bientôt plus aucune idée." Harry posa deux chocolats en forme de cœur à côté du livre. "Tiens, prends un autre chocolat. Je veux dire en plus de celui que je t'ai donné plus tôt. Celui là est pour encourager ton cerveau parce qu'il a généré une bonne stratégie potentielle."

"J'imagine que tu as raison," dit Hermione d'une petite voix, mais elle ne toucha pas au chocolat. Elle commença à revenir à la page 167 qu'elle était en train de lire avant que Harry ne vienne.

(Hermione Granger n'avait pas besoin de _marque-pages_, bien sûr).

Harry se penchait légèrement, sa tête touchait presque l'épaule de Hermione, il regardait les pages à mesure qu'elle les tournait, comme s'il aurait pu obtenir quelque information de valeur en les regardant pendant un quart de secondes. Il avait petit-déjeuné peu de temps auparavant et elle pouvait clairement identifier, à la légère odeur de son haleine, qu'il avait mangé du gâteau à la banane pour le dessert.

Harry parla de nouveau. "Donc tout cela étant dit… et s'il te plaît prends ça comme un renforcement positif… est-ce que tu as vraiment essayé d'inventer un moyen de faire de la _production de masse d'immortalité_ pour que je puisse _rembourser ma dette envers Lucius Malfoy_ ?"

"Oui," dit-elle d'une voix encore plus petite. Même quand elle _essayait_ de penser comme Harry, il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas encore saisit le truc. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps, Harry ?"

Harry prit un air dégoûté. "Essayé de récolter des preuves sur ce mystère de 'Qui a piégé Hermione Granger'".

"Je…" Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry. "Est-ce ça ne devrait pas plutôt être moi… qui essaie de résoudre mon _propre_ mystère ?" Ça n'avait pas été sa première idée, sa première priorité, mais maintenant que Harry le mentionnait…

"Dans ce cas, ça ne fonctionnerait pas," dit froidement Harry. "Il y a trop de gens qui acceptent de parler à moi mais pas à toi… et je suis aussi navré de te dire que certains m'ont fait promettre de ne répéter à personne ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Désolé, je ne pense pas que tu puisse beaucoup aider sur ce coup là."

"D'accord," dit Hermione d'un ton las. "Très bien. Tu fais tout. Tu récoltes tous les indices et tu parles à tous les suspects pendant que je reste assise ici, dans la bibliothèque. Préviens-moi quand tu découvres que c'est le professeur Quirrell qui était derrière tout ça."

"Hermione…" dit Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce qui c'est si important de savoir _qui_ fait quoi ? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être plus important de tout résoudre que de savoir qui a tout résolu ?"

"J'imagine que tu as raison," dit Hermione. Elle leva les mains et les pressa contre ses yeux. "J'imagine que ça n'a plus d'importance. Tout le monde va penser - je _sais_ que ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, tu as été - tu as été Bon, tu as été un parfait gentleman - mais peu importe ce que je fais, ils penseront tous que je suis juste - une fille bonne à sauver." Elle s'interrompit et dit d'une voix tremblante, "et peut-être qu'ils ont _raison_, Harry."

"Woah, woah, attends une seconde.."

"Je ne fais pas peur aux Détraqueurs. Je peux avoir un Très Bien en sortilèges, mais je ne fais pas peur aux Détraqueurs."

"_J'ai un mystérieux côté obscur !_" siffla Harry après avoir tourné la tête pour inspecter la bibliothèque. (Il y avait un garçon dans un coin, loin, qui regardait parfois vers eux, mais il aurait été trop distant pour entendre quoi que ce soit, même sans la barrière de Sourdinam). "J'ai un côté obscur qui n'est _certainement_ pas un enfant ; et qui sait quel autre truc magique complètement dingue se passe dans ma tête - le professeur Quirrell a dit que je deviens qui je crois être - c'est de la _triche_, tu ne comprends pas, Hermione ? L'administration et moi avons un accord dont je ne suis pas censé parler qui permet au Survivant d'étudier plus longtemps que les autres, tous les jours, je _triche_ et _tu me bats quand même en cours de sortilèges_. Je ne… je ne suis probablement pas… le Survivant n'est probablement même pas quelque chose qu'on pourrait raisonnablement appeler un enfant - et tu _rivalises quand même_ avec ça. Est-ce que tu ne te rends pas compte que si les gens ne faisaient _pas_ attention à moi tu apparaîtrais comme la sorcière la plus puissante depuis un siècle ? Que tu peux combattre trois brutes plus âgées toute seule et gagner ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle en appuyant ses mains sur ses yeux, d'une voix vacillante "Tout ce que je sais, c'est… que même si tout ça est _vrai_ - personne ne me verra jamais pour qui je suis, plus jamais."

"Très bien," dit Harry au bout d'un moment. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Au lieu de la fameuse équipe de recherche Potter et Granger, il y aura Harry Potter et son assistante de laboratoire… Euh… voilà une idée. Et si je ne me concentrais _pas_ sur comment gagner de l'argent pendant un moment ? Après tout la dette ne doit pas être remboursée avant que je finisse mes études à Poudlard. Donc tu peux y arriver toi-même et montrer au monde de quoi tu es capable. Et si par hasard tu découvres en chemin le secret de l'immortalité, on dira juste que c'est un bonus."

L'idée que Harry se repose sur _elle_ pour trouver une solution semblait… être une responsabilité écrasante lâchée sur une pauvre fille de douze ans déjà traumatisée, et elle voulait en même temps le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier de lui avoir offert un moyen de retrouver sa dignité d'héroïne, et c'était ce qu'elle _méritait_ après avoir été horrible, après lui avoir parlé sèchement pendant tout ce temps alors que depuis le début il s'était comporté comme un meilleur ami, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui, et heureusement elle se sentait encore capable d'accomplir quelque chose et…

"Est-ce que tu as un truc super rationnel que tu fais quand ton esprit se met à courir dans plein de directions à la fois ?" parvint-elle à dire.

"Mon approche est généralement d'identifier les différents désirs, de leur donner des noms, de les concevoir comme des individus différents et de les laisser débattre dans ma tête. Pour l'instant ceux qui persistent sont mes côtés Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et Serpentard, mon Critique Interne, mes copies simulées de toi, Neville, Draco, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Quirrell, Papa, Maman, Richard Feynman et Douglas Hofstadter."

Hermione envisagea l'idée d'essayer avant que son Sens Commun ne la prévienne que ça pourrait être dangereux de faire ça. "Il y a une copie de _moi_ dans ta tête ?"

"Bien sûr !" dit Harry. Le garçon sembla soudain un peu plus vulnérable. "Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a _pas_ une copie de moi qui vit dans _ta_ tête ?"

Elle se rendit compte qu'il y en _avait une_ ; et pas seulement ça : elle parlait exactement avec la voix de Harry.

"C'est assez troublant maintenant que j'y pense," dit-elle. "J'ai effectivement une copie de toi dans ma tête. Elle me parle en ce moment même avec ta voix et elle soutient que c'est parfaitement normal."

"Bien," dit Harry avec sérieux. "Enfin je ne vois pas comment les gens pourraient être amis sans ça."

Elle continua alors de lire son livre et Harry sembla satisfait de continuer de lire les pages par-dessus son épaule.

Elle était allé jusqu'au numéro soixante-dix, Katherine Scott, qui avait apparemment inventé un moyen de transformer de petits animaux en tartes au citron, lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le courage de parler.

"Harry ?" dit-elle. (Elle s'était un peu écartée de lui, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte). "S'il y a une copie de Draco Malfoy dans ta tête, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es ami avec Draco Malfoy ?"

"Eh bien…" dit Harry. Il soupira. "Ouais, je comptais t'en parler de toute façon. J'aurais bien aimé t'en parler plus tôt. Bref, comment dire ça… je le corrompais ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _corrompait_ ?"

"Je le tentais pour qu'il rejoigne le côté clair de la Force."

Elle resta bouche bée.

"Tu sais, comme l'Empereur et Darth Vader, mais à l'envers."

"_Draco Malfoy_," dit-elle. "Harry, est-ce que tu as la _moindre idée_…"

"Oui."

"…du genre de chose que Malfoy a _dit_ sur moi ? De ce qu'il a dit qu'il me _ferait_ dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il _t'a_ dit, mais Daphné Greengrass m'a répété ce que Malfoy dit quand il est à Serpentard. C'est _indicible_, Harry ! C'est littéralement indicible, au sens que je ne peux pas le dire à voix haute !"

"C'était quand ?" dit Harry. "Au début de l'année ? Est-ce que Daphné t'a dit _quand_ c'était ?"

"Non," dit Hermione. "Parce que le quand n'a pas d'importance. Quiconque dit des choses - comme celles que Malfoy a dites - ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien. Tes tentations n'ont pas d'importance, il reste quelqu'un de pourri, parce que _quoiqu'il arrive_ quelqu'un de bien ne pourrait _jamais_…

"Tu as tort," dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je peux imaginer ce que Draco a menacé de te faire, parce que la deuxième fois que je l'ai rencontré, il parlait de le faire à une fille de dix ans. Mais est-ce que tu ne vois pas que le jour où Draco Malfoy est arrivé à Poudlard, il avait passé toute sa vie élevé par des _Mangemorts_. Il aurait fallu une _intervention surnaturelle_ pour qu'il ait _ta_ moralité étant donné _son_ cadre éducatif…"

Harry secoua violemment la tête. "_Non_, Harry, personne n'a besoin de te _dire_ que c'est mal de faire souffrir les gens. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas parce que le professeur a dit que c'était interdit, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas parce que… parce qu'on _quand les gens souffrent, ça se voit_. Tu ne sais pas ça, Harry ?" Sa voix tremblait à présent. "Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une _règle_ que les gens suivent comme les règles de l'algèbre ! Si tu ne peux pas le _voir_, si tu ne peux pas le ressentir _ici_," sa main frappa au centre de sa poitrine, pas tout à fait là où se trouvait son cœur, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que tout se passait dans le cerveau de toute façon, "alors tu ne l'as pas !"

L'idée vint alors à Hermione que Harry ne l'avait peut-être _pas_.

"Il y a des livres d'Histoire que tu n'as pas lus," dit doucement Harry. "Il y a des livres que tu n'as pas lus et qui pourraient te faire voir les choses autrement. Il y a quelques siècles - je pense que c'était certainement encore en vogue au dix-septième siècle - c'était une forme d'amusement populaire au village que de prendre un panier en osier ou un ballot avec une dizaine de chats vivants à l'intérieur et…"

"Arrête," dit-elle.

"…de les brûler dans un feu de joie. Juste une fête ordinaire. Un plaisir sain. Et je leur accorderai ça : c'était plus sain que te brûler des femmes qu'on pensait être des sorcières. Parce que la façon dont les gens sont faits, Hermione, la façon dont les _sentiments_ des gens sont faits…" Harry mit une main sur son propre cœur, à l'emplacement anatomique correct, mais il s'arrêta et déplaça sa main vers sa tête, au niveau de l'oreille, "… c'est qu'il souffrent quand ils voient leurs _amis_ souffrir. Quand la personne entre dans leur cercle de préoccupation, quand c'est un membre de leur tribu. Cette sensation a un interrupteur, un bouton on-off étiqueté 'ennemi', 'étranger', ou parfois juste 'inconnu'. Les gens sont comme ça si on ne leur _apprend_ rien d'autre. Donc non, le fait que Draco Malfoy a grandi en croyant que c'est drôle de faire souffrir ses ennemis ne veut _pas_ dire qu'il est inhumain, ni même inhabituellement mauvais…"

"Si tu crois ça," dit-elle d'une voix instable, "si tu _peux_ croire ça, alors tu es mauvais. Les gens sont toujours responsables de leurs actes. Ce qu'on te _dit_ de faire n'a pas d'importance ; c'est toi qui agis. Tout le monde sait ça…"

"_Non, tout le monde ne le sait pas !_ Tu as grandi dans une société post-Seconde Guerre mondiale, dans laquelle _tout le monde sait_ que les méchants disent 'je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres'. Au quinzième siècle, on aurait dit que l'accusé avait agit avec un sens du devoir honorable." La voix de Harry montait. "Est-ce que tu penses que tu, que tu es juste _génétiquement_ meilleure que tous ceux qui vivaient à cette époque ? Que si tu avais été transportée à Londres au quinzième siècle quand tu étais bébé tu te serais rendue compte _toute seule_ que c'est mal de brûler des chats, que c'est mal de brûler des sorcières, que l'esclavage est mal, que tous les êtres conscients devraient entrer dans ton cercle de préoccupation ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu aurais _fini_ de comprendre tout ça à la fin ton premier jour à Poudlard ? Personne n'a jamais _dit_ à Draco que c'est sa responsabilité personnelle de devenir plus éthiquement meilleur que la société dans laquelle il a grandi. Et _malgré ça_ il ne lui a fallu que quatre mois pour en arriver au point où il attrappe une née-Moldue par la main pour l'empêcher de tomber d'un bâtiment." Les yeux de Harry étaient plus virulents qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus. "Je n'ai pas _fini_ de corrompre Draco Malfoy, mais je pense que jusque là il s'en sort _plutôt bien_."

Le problème d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire, c'était de _pouvoir_ se souvenir.

Elle se souvenait de Draco Malfoy saisissant son poignet avec tant de force qu'elle avait eu un bleu.

Elle se souvenait de Draco l'aidant à se relever après que ce mystérieux sortilège l'ait faite trébucher dans l'assiette du capitaine de Quidditch Serpentard.

Et elle se souvenait - c'était en fait la raison pour laquelle elle avait entamé cette conversation - de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait entendu le témoignage sous Veritaserum de Draco Malfoy.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien _dit_ de tout ça ?" dit Hermione, et en dépit d'elle-même, sa voix monta d'un cran. "Si j'avais _su_…"

"Ce n'était pas à moi de te révéler ce secret," dit Harry. "Draco aurait été mis en danger si son père l'avait découvert."

"Je ne suis pas stupide, M. Potter. Quelle est la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle tu ne me l'as pas dit, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais _vraiment_ avec M. Malfoy ?"

"Ah. Eh bien…" Harry détourna le regard et baissa les yeux vers la table.

"Draco Malfoy a dit aux Aurors, sous Veritaserum, qu'il avait désiré savoir s'il pouvait me battre et qu'il m'avait donc provoquée en duel afin de le _tester empiriquement_. Ce furent ses _mots exacts_, selon la retranscription de son témoignage."

"Ouais," dit Harry, toujours sans croiser son regard. "Hermione Granger. Bien _sûr_ qu'elle se souviendrait des mots exacts. Peu importe qu'elle soit enchaînée à une chaise et accusée de meurtre devant tout le Magenmagot…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais _vraiment_ avec Draco Malfoy ?"

Harry grimaça et dit : "Probablement pas _exactement_ ce que tu penses, mais…"

L'horreur monta et monta en elle, puis se libéra enfin.

_"Tu faisais de la SCIENCE avec lui ?"_

"Eh bien…"

_"Tu faisais de la SCIENCE avec lui ? Tu étais censé faire de la science avec MOI !"_

"Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais _vraiment_ de la science avec lui ! C'était juste, tu sais, pour lui _apprendre_ des bouts de science moldue sans danger, comme la physique élémentaire, l'algèbre, et ainsi de suite… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait de la recherche originale en magie avec lui comme je l'ai fait avec toi…"

"Et j'imagine que tu ne _lui_ a pas parlé de _moi_ non plus ?"

"Euh, bien sûr que non ?" dit Harry. "J'ai fait de la science avec lui depuis octobre, et à cette époque il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à entendre parler de toi…"

Le sentiment de trahison inexprimable enflait et enflait en elle, dominait tout : sa voix de plus en plus forte, ses yeux en furie, son nez, dont elle était certaine qu'il allait se mettre à couleur, la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Elle se leva avec force de la table et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux voir celui qui l'avait trahie. Sa voix fut presque un cri perçant lorsqu'elle hurla : "_Ça n'est pas tenable ! Tu ne peux pas faire de la science avec deux personnes en même temps !_"

"Euh…"

"_Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas faire de la science avec deux personnes différentes et ne pas le leur dire !_"

"Ah…" dit précautionneusement Harry. "J'y _ai_ pensé, et j'ai été très prudent de ne pas mélanger tes recherches avec quelque chose que j'aurais fait avec lui…"

"Tu as été _prudent_." Elle l'aurait _sifflé_ s'il y avait eu des sss.

Harry leva une main et frotta ses cheveux en bataille, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi cela lui donna _encore plus_ envie de hurler. "Mlle. Granger," dit Harry, "je pense que cette conversation est devenue _métaphorique_ à un niveau qui, euh…"

"_Quoi ?_" dit-elle d'une voix stridente depuis l'intérieur de la barrière insonorisante.

Puis elle comprit et devint si rouge que si elle avait eu une puissance magique adulte ses cheveux auraient spontanément pris feu.

Le seul autre visiteur de la bibliothèque, le garçon Serdaigle assit dans le coin opposé, les regardait tous les deux avec de grands yeux, tout en essayant assez tristement de le masquer en tenant un livre juste en-dessous de son visage.

"Oui," dit Harry avec un petit soupir. "Donc, en gardant _fermement à l'esprit_ que c'était juste une mauvaise métaphore et que les _vrais scientifiques_ collaborent _tout le temps_, je ne pense pas avoir trompé qui que ce soit. Les scientifiques sont souvent discrets quant aux projets sur lesquels ils travaillent. Toi et moi faisons des recherches que nous gardons secrètes, et il y avait des raisons de ne pas en parler à Draco Malfoy en particulier - au début, il aurait entièrement arrêté de passer du temps avec moi s'il avait su que j'étais ton ami et pas ton rival. Et Draco aurait été celui à risque si j'avais parlé de _lui_ à quelqu'un…"

"C'est vraiment tout ?" dit-elle. "_Vraiment_, Harry ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se sente tous les deux _spéciaux_, qu'on ait tous les deux l'impression d'être les _seuls_ avec qui tu voulais être, les _seuls_ qui puissent être avec toi ?"

"Ce n'est _pas_ pour ça que j'ai…"

Harry s'interrompit.

Il la regarda.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper, tout son sang remonta vers son visage. Il y aurait probablement dû y avoir de la fumée en train de sortir de ses oreilles, une fumée qui aurait dû faire fondre sa tête, faire couler la chair le long de son cou.

Harry la regardait avec une horreur absolue.

"Enfin…" dit-elle d'un voix plutôt aiguë, "c'est… oh, je ne sais pas Harry ! _Est-ce que_ c'est juste une métaphore ? Quand un garçon dépense mille Gallions pour sauver une fille d'une fin certaine, elle a le droit de se poser des questions, tu ne penses pas ? C'est comme de se faire offrir des fleurs, sauf que, tu vois, c'est _beaucoup plus_…

Harry se releva vivement de la table et fit un pas chancelant en arrière, tout en levant les mains et en les agitant frénétiquement. "_Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait parce qu'on est amis !_"

"Juste amis ?"

La respiration de Harry commençait à grimper vers l'hyperventilation. "De très bons amis ! D'extra-super-bons amis, même ! Meilleurs amis pour toujours, peut-être ! Mais pas _ce_ genre d'amis !"

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment si horrible que ça d'y penser ?" dit-elle en manquant une respiration. "Je veux dire… je ne dis pas que _je_ suis amoureuse de _toi_, mais…"

"Ah non ? _Heureusement_." Harry remonta une manche de sa robe et s'essuya le front. "Écoute Hermione, comprends-moi bien, je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de génial.."

Elle fit un pas chancelant en arrière.

"…mais …mais avec mon côté obscur…"

"C'est de _ça_ qu'il s'agit ?" dit-elle. "Mais… je ne…"

"Non, non, je veux dire que j'ai un mystérieux côté obscur et probablement d'autres trucs magiques bizarres, tu _sais_ que je ne suis pas un enfant normal, pas vraiment…"

"Tu as le droit de ne pas être normal," dit-elle avec la sensation d'être de plus en plus désespérée et perdue. "Ça _me_ va…"

"Mais _même avec tous ces trucs magiques bizarres_ qui me permettent d'être plus un adulte que je ne devrais l'être, je ne suis pas encore pubère et il n'y a pas d'hormones dans mon sang et mon cerveau est _physiquement incapable_ de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Donc je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Je ne pourrais pas être amoureux de toi ! Pour tout ce que j'en sais, dans six mois mon cerveau va se réveiller et décider de tomber amoureux du professeur Rogue ! Euh, est-ce que je peux déduire de tout ça que _tu_ as déjà atteint ta puberté ?"

"Hiiii," dit Hermione d'un ton aigu. Elle tangua, et un instant plus tard Harry se précipita à son côté et l'aida à s'asseoir par terre, soutenant son corps de ses mains fermes.

Le fait était qu'elle _s'était_ rendue, chancelante, au bureau du professeur McGonagall en décembre, pas totalement surprise, parce qu'elle s'était informée, mais quand même plutôt _mal à l'aise_, et c'était avec un grand soulagement qu'elle avait appris que les sorcières avaient des sortilèges pour gérer ce genre d'ennuis et _qu'est-ce qui prenait Harry de poser une question pareille à une pauvre fille innocente…"_

"Écoute, je suis _désolé_," s'empressa de dire Harry. "Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire la majorité de ce que j'ai eu l'air de vouloir dire ! Je suis sûr que n'importe qui prenant une vue extérieure sur la situation et proposant des cotes de paris sur la personne que je finirai par épouser assignerait une plus grande probabilité à toi qu'à toute autre personne à laquelle je puisse penser…"

Les pensées de Hermione, qui venaient à peine de commencer à se reformer, explosèrent promptement en un jet d'étincelles et de flammes.

"…mais pas nécessairement une probabilité supérieure à cinquante pour cent, je veux dire du point de vue extérieure il y a beaucoup d'autres possibilités, et qui j'aime avant ma puberté n'est probablement ne _diagnostique_ probablement pas fortement avec qui je serai dans sept ans… je ne veux pas avoir l'air de _promettre_ quoi que ce soit…"

Sa gorge émit un ensemble de sons aigus, elle n'écoutait pas exactement pas de quoi il s'agissait. Tout son univers s'était restreint à la terrible, terrible voix de Harry.

"…et puis j'ai lu des livres sur la psychologie évolutionniste et, enfin, il est possible que 'un homme et une femme heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants' est peut-être plus proche de l'exception que de la règle, et dans les tribus de chasseurs-cueilleurs il s'agissait plus souvent de juste rester ensemble pendant deux ou trois ans pour élever l'enfant à ses niveaux de développement les plus vulnérables… et, enfin, étant donné combien de personnes finissent malheureuses dans les mariages traditionnels il semble que c'est le genre de choses qui pourrait bénéficier de remaniements astucieux - surtout si on résout le problème de l'immoralité…"

* * *

><p>Tano Wolfe, un Serdaigle en cinquième année, se leva lentement de son bureau de lecture d'où il venait de voir Granger fuir la bibliothèque en sanglotant. Il n'avait pas pu entendre la dispute, mais ça avait clairement été une de <em>ces<em> disputes.

Lentement et les genoux tremblants, Tano s'approcha du Survivant qui regardait les portes de la bibliothèques encore tremblantes de la force avec laquelle elles avaient été rabattues.

Tano n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire ça mais Harry Potter _avait_ été Réparti à Poudlard. Le Survivant était techniquement un autre Serdaigle. Et ça voulait dire qu'il y avait un Code à respecter.

Le garçon ne dit rien lorsque Tano s'approcha de lui, mais son regard n'était pas amical.

Tano déglutit, posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry Potter et récita d'une voix qui ne se brisa que légèrement : "Ah, les sorcières ! Allez comprendre, hein ?"

"_Enlève ta main avant que je ne la jette dans les ténèbres extérieures._"

Les portes de la librairie s'ouvrirent grand une fois de plus sur le passage d'un second départ.


	88. Pressions temporelles, partie 1

_Si vous avez oublié ce qui se passe dans l'histoire, je vous suggère de relire les chapitres 85-87 avant de continuer avec les chapitres 88-89. Je conseille à ceux d'entre vous qui se rappellent ne pas avoir eu un environnement de lecture convenable de trouver un refuge adapté avant de lire les chapitres 88-89. [NdT : Ne s'applique pas aux lecteurs francophones, mais dans la version anglophone, il y a eu 6 mois d'écart entre la parution du chapitre 87 et celle du chapitre 88]._

16 avril 1992.

12h07.

Heure du déjeuner.

Harry marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la table Gryffondor en majeure partie déserte et observa d'un coup d'œil que le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui était composé de boulettes de Roupo et de Brine. La conversation ambiante, comme Harry pouvait l'entendre, avait trait au Quidditch ; un environnement sonore relativement pire que le bruit de tronçonneuses rouillées, mais supérieure aux _imbécillités_ que la table Serdaigle racontait encore sur Hermione. Au moins Gryffondor avait initialement été moins sensible à la cause de Draco Malfoy et avait plus de raisons politiques de souhaiter que tout le monde se contente d'oublier certains faits malheureux ; et si ce n'était pas une bonne raison de se taire, au moins ils faisaient silence. Dean, Seamus et Lavande étaient tous partis pour les vacances, mais au moins cela laissait…

"C'était quoi ce brouhaha à la grande table ?" dit Harry à l'esprit de groupe Weasley tout en remplissant son assiette. "On dirait que ça s'achevait juste quand je suis rentré."

"Notre bien aimée mais maladroite professeur Trelawney…"

"Semble s'être renversé toute une soupière dessus…"

"Sans parler de M. Hagrid."

Un regard rapide vers la grande table confirma que le professeur de Divination agitait convulsivement les mains tandis que le demi-géant essuyait ses vêtements. Personne ne semblait y prêter beaucoup d'attention, même le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Flitwick était debout sur sa chaise, comme d'habitude, le directeur semblait encore être absent (il n'avait pas été là pendant la majeure partie des vacances), les professeurs Chourave, Sinistra et Vector mangeaient entre elles comme à leur habitude et…

"Vous savez," dit Harry en tournant la tête pour regarder l'illusion d'un ciel bleu radieux située au plafond, "ça me fout encore les jetons, parfois."

"Quoi ?" dirent Fred et George.

Le puissant et énigmatique professeur de Défense se 'reposait' ou subissait-sa-mystérieuse-affliction : ses mains faisaient des tentatives hésitantes et tâtonnantes vers une cuisse de poulet placée sur son assiette qui semblait lui échapper.

"Euh, rien," dit Harry. "Je ne suis pas encore habitué à Poudlard."

Il continua de manger dans un silence relatif tandis que divers Weasley discutaient d'une étrange substance aux effets psychiques appelée Canons de Chudley.

"Quel genre de mystérieuses pensées profondes es-tu en train d'avoir ?" dit une sorcière à l'air jeune, aux cheveux court, assise non loin. "Je veux dire, je suis juste curieuse. Je m'appelle Brienne, au fait." Elle avait l'un de ces regards que Harry avait fermement décidé d'ignorer tant qu'il ne serait pas plus âgé.

"Alors," dit Harry, "tu vois ces programmes d'intelligence artificielle très simples, comme ELIZA, qui sont programmés pour faire des phrases syntaxiquement correctes à partir des mots de l'Anglais mais qui ne possèdent aucune compréhension du sens de ces mots ?"

"Bien sûr," dit la sorcière. "J'en ai une dizaine dans ma malle."

"Eh bien je suis à peu près certain que ma capacité à comprendre les filles est à ce niveau."

Il y eut un silence soudain.

Harry mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que, non, toute la grande salle ne le fixait pas _lui_, et il tourna alors la tête pour regarder.

La silhouette qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en chancelant semblait être M. Rusard, le surveillant des couloirs do Poudlard, qui, accompagné de son chat prédateur Mlle. Teigne, représentait une rencontre aléatoire de bas niveau que Harry, muni de sa Relique de la Mort, un objet de rang épique, avait bien souvent évité sans le moindre effort. (Harry avait un jour suggéré aux jumeaux Weasley de faire une blague à cette cible qui le méritait bien, ce sur quoi Fred ou George avait tranquillement fait remarquer que l'on n'avait jamais vu M. Rusard faire usage d'une baguette, ce qui était étrange, vraiment, étant donné le nombre de sortilèges qui seraient utiles à ce poste, et que cela poussait à se demander pourquoi Dumbledore avait donné ce poste à cet homme ; et Harry s'était tut)

Pour l'instant, les vêtements marrons de M. Rusard étaient en désordres et trempés de sueur, ses épaules tanguaient visiblement au rythme de sa respiration, et son chat omniprésent manquait à l'appel.

"Troll…" s'étrangla M. Rusard. "Dans les donjons…"

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall se leva de la grande table si vite que sa chaise tomba derrière elle.<p>

"_Argus !_" s'écria-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

Argus Rusard s'avança en chancelant, les immenses portes dans son dos. Le haut de son corps était parsemé de traits et de petits points cramoisis, comme si quelqu'un avait éclaboussé de la tabasco sur son visage. "Troll… gris… deux fois ma taille… il… il…" Argus Rusard se couvrit le visage de ses mains. "Il a mangé Mlle. Teigne… mangée toute crue, d'une bouchée…"

Minerva ressentit une pointe de désarroi dans son autre soi, elle n'avait pas beaucoup aimé ce chat, mais ils étais tous les deux félins.

Un grondement se leva dans la grande salle. Severus se leva de la grande table en se débrouillant pour, sembla-t-il, ne pas attirer l'attention, et il sortit à grands pas sans prononcer un mot.

_Bien sûr_, songea Minerva, _le couloir du troisième étage… ça pourrait être une distraction…_

Elle relégua mentalement toutes ces préoccupations au bon soin de Severus, sortit sa baguette, la leva bien haut et laissa échapper cinq jets de feu violet.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait, exception faite des sanglots hachés d'Argus.

"Il semble qu'une créature dangereuse est en liberté dans Poudlard," dit-elle aux professeurs assis à la grande table. "Je vais vous demander à tous d'aider à la chercher dans les couloirs." Elle se tourna alors vers les élèves stupéfaits et attentifs et leva la voix : "_Préfets - menez vos maisons aux dortoirs immédiatement !_"

Percy Weasley bondit de la table Gryffondor. "Suivez-moi !" dit-il d'une voix aiguë. "Restez ensembles, les première année ! Non, pas _vous_…" mais les autres préfets élevaient déjà la voix et un babillage renouvelé prenait vie.

Puis une voix claire et froide parla sous le bruissement soudain.

"Madame la directrice adjointe"

Elle se retourna.

Le professeur de Défense essuyait calmement ses mains avec sa serviette tout en se levant de la grande table. "Avec tout monde respect," dit l'homme dont l'identité était inconnue, "vous n'êtes pas experte en tactiques de combat, madame. Dans cette situation, il serait plus sage de …"

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, professeur," dit le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers les grandes portes. Filius et Pomona s'étaient déjà levés pour la suivre, de même que le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid, qui les surplomba en se levant. Elle en était au stade où elle n'avait déjà eu des expériences semblables que trop souvent. "Ma triste expérience m'a apprise qu'en de telles occasions, ce n'est pas le moment d'écouter quelque conseil que ce soit venant d'un professeur de Défense. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait sage que nous cherchions le troll ensemble afin qu'aucun soupçon ne puisse être porté sur vous dans l'éventualité où de fâcheux événements se produiraient pendant ce temps."

Sans aucune hésitation, le professeur de Défense bondit élégamment sur la table Gryffondor et claqua des mains, faisant un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un plancher qui se brisait.

"Michelle Morgan, de Gryffondor, commandante en second de l'armée de Pinnini," dit-il calmement dans le silence qui s'était installé. "Conseillez s'il vous plaît la directrice de votre maison."

Michelle Morgan grimpa sur son banc et parla, la petite sorcière semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle que dans le souvenir, datant du début de l'année, que Minerva avait d'elle. "Des élèves marchant dans les couloirs seraient éparpillés et impossibles à défendre. Tous les élèves doivent rester dans la grande salle et former un groupe au centre de la pièce… _pas_ entourés par des tables, un troll sauterait juste par-dessus… avec le périmètre défendu par des étudiants en septième année. Uniquement parmi ceux venus des armés, peu importe leur talent de _duelliste_, afin qu'ils ne traversent pas leurs lignes de mire respectives." Michelle hésita. "Je suis désolée, M. Hagrid, mais… ça ne serait pas sûr pour vous, vous devriez rester derrière avec les élèves. Et le professeur Trelawney ne devrait pas faire face à un Troll seule non plus," Michelle semblait beaucoup moins désolée de prodiguer ce conseil, "mais si elle fait équipe avec le professeur Quirrell, ils pourraient ensemble former une unité de combat supplémentaire digne de confiance. Ceci conclut mon analyse, professeur."

"Acceptable, pour une réponse sur le vif," dit le professeur de Défense. "Vingt points Quirrell pour vous. Mais vous négligez un argument encore plus simple : _chez soi_ ne veut pas dire _en sécurité_, et un Troll est assez puissant pour arracher une porte à portrait de ses gonds…"

"Assez," lâcha Minerva d'un ton sec. "Merci, Mlle. Morgan." Elle regarda les tables, qui attendaient. "Tous les élèves, faites ce qu'elle a dit." Elle se retourna vers la grande table. "Professeur Trelawney, vous accompagnerez le professeur de Défense…"

"Ah," dit Sibylle d'une voix faible et hésitante. Sous son maquillage excessif et son fatras de châles, la femme semblait plutôt pâle. "J'ai peur… j'ai peur de ne pas me sentir très bien aujourd'hui… en fait je me sens plutôt mal…"

"Vous n'aurez pas à vous battre contre le troll," dit Minerva d'un ton dur, sa patience à l'épreuve, comme à chacune de ses interactions avec cette femme. "Restez juste avec le professeur de Défense et ne le laissez pas un instant hors de votre champ de vision, vous devrez ensuite pouvoir témoigner que vous étiez avec lui en permanence." Elle se tourna vers Rubeus. "Rubeus, je te laisse, tu es le responsable ici. Protège-les." L'immense homme se redressa en entendant ceci, perdit son air abattu et hocha fièrement la tête.

Puis Minerva regarda les élèves et éleva la voix. "Il va évidemment sans dire que toute personne quittant la grande salle pour _quelque raison que ce soit_ sera exclu. Aucune excuse ne sera acceptée. Me suis-je faite comprendre ?"

Les jumeaux Weasley, qu'elle avait regardés dans les yeux, opinèrent respectueusement du chef.

Elle se retourna sans dire un mot et marcha vers les grandes portes, les autres professeur derrière elle.

Loin, sur un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, inaperçue, une horloge indiquait 12h14.

* * *

><p>…et il ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte.<p>

_Tic._

Alors que Harry regardait, les yeux étroits, les professeur qui s'éloignaient, en se demandait ce qui se passait vraiment, ce que cela signifiait, alors que les élèves s'assemblaient en une masse plus facile à défendre, que des baguettes s'agitaient pour faire léviter des tables hors du passage, il ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte.

_Tic._

"Les professeur ne devraient-ils pas _tous_ s'être mis en équipes de deux ?" dit un élève de Gryffondor dont Harry ignorait le nom. "Enfin… ça serait plus lent, mais ça serait plus sûr, je pense…"

_Tic._

Quelqu'un lui répondit en élevant la voix mais Harry n'en comprit pas grand-chose, l'idée était que les trolls des montagnes étaient très résistants à la magie, qu'ils étaient incroyablement forts, qu'ils pouvaient se régénérer, mais qu'ils étaient quand même _bruyants_, et donc qu'en l'entendant approcher un professeur de Poudlard n'aurait quand même pas de difficulté à l'enrober dans le truc machin incassable de Vadim.

_Tic._

Et Harry ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte.

_Tic._

Les bruits de la foule étaient assourdis, les gens se parlaient à voix basse en jetant des regards alentours, à l'écoute du bruit d'une porte qui se fracasse et d'un rugissement de colère.

_Tic._

Certains élèves spéculaient par murmures en s'interrogeant sur ce que le professeur de Défense pouvait bien essayer d'accomplir en introduisant un troll, sur l'éventualité de sa colère après que le professeur McGonagall ait comprit que c'était une distraction, et sur la nature de ce _dont_ il essayait de distraire tout le monde.

_Tic._

Et la pensée ne s'était toujours pas formée en lui, pas avant que, suite à ce que les élèves aient formé une masse d'environ cent corps entourés par des patrouilles d'élèves de septième année à l'air fièrement sinistres, leurs baguettes pointées vers l'extérieur, quelqu'un suggère que l'on recense les gens présents, et quelqu'un répondit avec sarcasme que ça aurait pu avoir un sens de le faire un autre jour mais que pour l'instant presque tout le monde était parti pour les vacances de printemps et que personne ne savait vraiment combien d'élèves étaient censés se trouver dans la pièce et encore moins s'il en manquait.

_Tic._

C'est alors que Harry se demanda où était Hermione.

_Tic._

Il regarda là où les Serdaigle s'étaient assemblés et ne vit pas Hermione, mais enfin, tout le monde était suffisamment serré l'un contre l'autre, on ne se serait pas attendu à repérer les plus petits à travers cette foule, parmi les élèves plus âgés.

_Tic._

Harry regarda alors vers les Poufsouffles pour voir s'il pouvait repérer Neville, et bien que ce dernier soit debout derrière un élève beaucoup plus grand, le centre de traitement visuel de Harry parvint à le voir presque immédiatement. Hermione n'était pas non plus avec les Poufsouffle, pas qu'il puisse voir… et elle ne serait certainement pas avec les Serpentard…

_Tic._

Harry joua des épaules à travers la foule serrée, passant à côté ou autour d'élèves plus âgés, et en une occasion passant entre deux jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au milieu des Serdaigle et puisse s'assurer que non, il n'y avait pas de Hermione par ici.

_Tic._

"Hermione Granger !" dit Harry avec force. "Tu es là ?"

Personne ne répondit.

_Tic._

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, un sentiment d'horreur s'élevait, tandis que d'autres parties de lui essayaient de décider exactement à quel point il devait paniquer. Les premiers cours de Défense de l'année étaient assez flous dans son esprit, mais il avait un lointain souvenir de trolls capables de traquer leur proie quand elle était seule et sans défense.

_Tic._

Un autre cheminement de pensée chercha frénétiquement parmi des possibilités partiellement formées ; que pouvait-il _faire_ exactement ? Il n'était pas encore 15h, il ne pouvait donc pas _encore_ utiliser son Retourneur de Temps. Même s'il parvenait à sortir de la pièce - il devait y avoir un moyen de mettre sa Cape sans être remarqué, une distraction qu'il pourrait utiliser - il n'avait aucune idée d'_où_ se trouvait Hermione, et Poudlard était immense.

_Tic._

Une autre partie de son esprit tentait de modéliser les possibilités. Selon un autre élève, les trolls n'étaient pas des prédateurs _silencieux_, ils étaient bruyants…

_Hermione ne saura pas qu'il s'agit d'un troll, alors elle ira enquêter sur le bruit. Après tout, c'est une héroïne._

…mais la bourse de Hermione était maintenant munie d'une cape d'invisibilité et d'un balais volant. Harry avait insisté sur ce point pour elle et pour Neville, et le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit que cela avait été fait. Cela devait suffire à permettre à Hermione de s'enfuir, même si elle était mauvaise en balais volant. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'atteindre l'un des toits, le jour était limpide et le soleil était censé être néfaste aux trolls, Harry se souvenait de cette partie du cours et Hermione s'en souviendrait donc parfaitement. Et bien sûr, même si Hermione souhaitait à nouveau prouver sa valeur, elle ne pouvait pas être assez stupide pour attaquer un troll des montagnes.

_Tic._

Elle ne ferait pas ça.

_Tic._

Ça ne lui ressemblait juste _pas_.

Puis l'idée vint à Harry que quelqu'un avait déjà essayé de faire accuser Hermione Granger de meurtre en utilisant des sortilèges de faux souvenir. À l'intérieur de Poudlard, sans déclencher d'alarme. En s'arrangeant pour que Draco meure si lentement que le système de sécurité ne se déclenche qu'au moins six heures plus tard, quand personne ne pourrait utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Et que quiconque était assez intelligent pour faire passer un troll à travers l'antique système de sécurité de Poudlard sans que le directeur ne vienne inspecter l'étrange créature pourrait aussi être assez intelligent pour prendre l'évidente disposition de rendre les objets magiques de Hermione inutilisables…

_Tic._

Il y avait une autre partie de lui qui sentait quelque chose ressemblant à de la panique lentement monter, à mesure que sa perspective sur la situation changeait, comme un cube de Necker que l'on aurait fait tourner, _bon sang_, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, laisser Hermione et Neville dans Poudlard à cause de quelques babioles stupides qu'on leur avait données, ça n'allait arrêter personne décidé à les _tuer_.

_Tic._

Une autre partie de son esprit résista : cette possibilité n'était pas _certaine_, elle était complexe, et sa probabilité pouvait facilement être inférieure à 50%. Il était facile de s'imaginer paniquer complètement devant tout le monde et voir ensuite Hermione revenir des toilettes juste devant la grande salle. Ou si le troll s'avérait ne jamais l'avoir approchée… comme dans l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup, personne ne le croirait la prochaine fois, quand elle serait vraiment dans de sales draps ; ça pourrait dépenser tout le capital réputation dont il aurait besoin pour quelqu'un d'autre, plus tard…

_Tic._

Harry reconnu cette instance du schéma peur-d'être-gêné qui empêchait la plupart des gens de jamais faire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas parfaitement sûrs d'eux et l'écrasa avec force. Même alors, il était étrange de constater quelle force de volonté il lui fallait rassembler pour se décider à crier devant tout le monde, s'il n'avait juste pas vu Hermione dans la foule, ça allait être gênant…

_Tic._

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'écria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait : "_Hermione Granger ! Est-ce que tu es là ?_"

Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers lui. Puis certains regardèrent autour d'eux. Le bruit de la pièce diminua lorsque certaines conversations s'interrompirent.

"_Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Hermione Granger depuis_… depuis environ dix heures trente ce matin ? _Quelqu'un a-t-il la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver ?_"

Le babillage diminua encore plus.

Personne n'éleva la voix pour crier quelque chose à son intention, et en particulier, pas _ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis là_.

"Oh, Merlin," dit quelqu'un de proche, et le babillage reprit sur un nouveau ton agité.

Harry regarda ses mains, il fit abstraction des braillements et essaya de penser, penser, _PENSER_….

_Tic._

_Tic._

_Tic._

Susan Bones et un garçon roux muni d'un baguette qui semblait avoir pris des coups jouèrent en même temps des épaules à travers la foule pour se diriger vers Harry.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le dire aux professeurs…"

"On doit la trouver…"

"_La trouver ?_" lâcha Susan en se réorientant vers l'autre garçon. "Et comment ferons-nous _ça_, capitaine Weasley ?"

"On doit partir et la _chercher_ !" lâcha Ron Weasley en réponse.

"Tu es dingue ? Il y a déjà des professeurs qui patrouillent les couloirs, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu as une meilleure chance qu'eux de croiser le général Granger ? Sauf que _nous_ on se fera manger par le troll ! Et ensuite exclure !"

C'était étrange comme parfois entendre de mauvaises idées rendait les bonnes idées évidentes par effet de contraste.

"_Attention tout le monde ! Écoutez moi !_"

Les gens se tournèrent pour le regarder.

"_SILENCE ! TOUT LE MONDE ! TAISEZ-VOUS !_"

La gorge de Harry lui fit mal après cette phrase, mais il avait obtenu l'attention de tous.

"J'ai un balais volant," dit-il aussi fort que possible avec sa gorge encore douloureuse. Lorsqu'il avait demandé un balais capable de transporter trois personnes, c'était parce qu'il s'était souvenu d'Azkaban et du balais sur lequel seulement deux avaient pu s'asseoir. "Il est pour trois personnes. J'ai besoin qu'un septième armé enrôlé dans une des armées vienne avec moi. On va traverser les couloirs en volant le plus vite possible pour trouver Hermione Granger, la ramasser et revenir immédiatement. Qui est avec moi ?"

La grande salle fut alors plongée dans un silence total.

* * *

><p>Les élèves se regardaient, mal à l'aise. Les plus jeunes regardaient les plus âgés dans l'expectative, qui eux-mêmes se tournaient vers ceux qui protégeaient le périmètre. La plupart de ceux-ci regardaient droit devant eux, leurs baguettes levées, juste au cas où le troll choisirait ce moment pour traverser le mur.<p>

Nul ne bougea.

Nul ne parla.

Harry Potter éleva de nouveau la voix. "On ne se _battra_ pas contre le troll. Si on le voit, on se contentera de fuir, et il ne pourra jamais rester à notre vitesse si on est sur un balais volant. Je prends la responsabilité d'arranger les choses avec l'administration. _S'il vous plaît_."

Les gens continuèrent de regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

><p>Harry regarda la foule silencieuse, la dizaine de septième année qui regardait les murs d'un air sévère, et sentit le froid s'emparer de lui. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, le professeur Quirrell riait avec mépris et se moquait de l'idée que des idiots ordinaires feraient jamais quoi que ce soit d'utile de leur propre chef sans une baguette pointée vers leur crâne…<p>

_Tic._

Le remède standard à l'effet du témoin était de se concentrer sur un individu en particulier. "Très bien," dit Harry, en essayant de maintenir la voix autoritaire du Survivant qui ne doutait pas qu'on lui obéisse. "Mlle. Morgan, venez avec moi, maintenant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

La sorcière dont il avait prononcé le nom détacha son regard de l'extérieur du périmètre et se tourna vers lui, son visage un instant horrifié avant de se refermer.

"La directrice en chef nous a tous ordonnés de rester _ici_, M. Potter."

Harry dut faire un effort pour desserrer son poing. "Le professeur Quirrell n'a pas dit ça et vous non plus. Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas tacticienne, elle n'a pas pensé à vérifier si des élèves manquaient à l'appel, et _elle_ pensait que c'était une bonne idée de commencer à faire déambuler les élèves à travers les couloirs. Mais le professeur McGonagall _comprend_ une fois que ses erreurs ont été portées à son attention, tu as vu comment elle vous a écoutés, toi et le professeur Quirrell, et je suis certain qu'elle ne voudrait pas que nous ignorions juste le fait que Hermione Granger est là, _dehors_, _seule_…"

_Tic._

"Je pense que le professeur dirait qu'elle ne souhaite plus voir aucun autre élève se promener dans les couloirs. Elle a dit que si quelqu'un partait, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il ou elle serait exclu ! Peut-être que _tu_ n'as pas besoin de t'en faire parce que tu es le Survivant, mais nous autres, _si_ !"

_Tic._

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, le professeur Quirrell riait de lui à gorge déployée. S'attendre à ce qu'une personne _normale_ agisse sans que les choses soient parfaitement limpides sur le plan stratégique, sans que la responsabilité n'ait clairement été dirigée vers elle personnellement, et alors qu'elle avait _une bonne excuse pour ne rien faire_… "La vie d'une élève est en jeu," dit Harry d'un ton neutre. "Elle pourrait être en train de se battre contre le troll, maintenant. Simple curiosité, est-ce que cela signifie quoi que ce soit pour toi ?"

_Tic._

Le visage de Mlle. Morgan se tordit. "Tu… tu es le Survivant ! Vas-y juste tout seul et claque des doigts si tu veux l'aider !"

_Tic._

Harry se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il disait : "Ça c'est juste de l'ingéniosité et du bluff, je n'ai pas de pouvoir comme ça dans la vraie vie, une jeune fille a besoin de ton aide, _maintenant est-ce que tu es Gryffondor ou pas ?_"

"Pour est-ce que tu me dis tout ça à _moi_ ?" s'écria Mlle. Morgan. "Ce n'est pas moi qu'on a nommée responsable ! C'est M. Hagrid !"

Un silence gêné prit place dans toute la pièce.

Harry se retourna pour regarder l'immense demi-géant qui dominait la foule et toutes les autres têtes se tournèrent vers ce dernier d'un seul mouvement.

"M. Hagrid," dit Harry en essayant de maintenir son ton imposant. "J'ai besoin que vous autorisiez cette expédition et j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez maintenant."

Rubeus Hagrid semblait hésiter, bien que ce fut difficile à juger avec sa large tête entourée qu'elle était d'une barbe et de boucles laissées à l'abandon ; seul ses yeux semblaient vivants, encastrés dans tous ces cheveux. "Euh…" dit le demi-géant. "On m'a dit d'vous protéger…"

"Génial, maintenant pourriez-vous aussi protéger Hermione Granger ? Vous savez, l'élève _accusée à tort d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis_ et qui a _besoin que quelqu'un l'aide_ ?"

Le demi-géant tressaillit en entendant ces mots.

Harry regarda l'homme énorme en souhaitant désespérément qu'il comprendrait le sous-entendu, en espérant qu'il n'avait rien révélé à personne d'autre… il ne pouvait pas être qu'une masse de muscles, James et Lily n'avaient certainement pas été amis avec l'homme que par pitié…

"À tort ?" s'écria une voix anonyme venue des la zone Serpentard. "Ha, tu continues avec ça ? Ça sera bien mérité si elle se fait manger."

Il y eut quelques rires en même temps que quelques cris d'indignations venus d'ailleurs.

Le visage du démi-géant gagna en assurance. "Toi tu restes là, mon gars," dit M. Hagrid d'une voix retentissante qui essayait probablement d'être douce. "J'vais la trouver d'mon chef. L'truc, c'est qu'les trolls peuvt'être un brin roublards - faut les choper par un talon et les s'couer juste c'qui faut ou y t'couperont net en deux…"

"Pouvez-vous monter un balais volant, M. Hagrid ?"

"Eh…" Rubeus Hagrid fronça les sourcils. "Non."

"Alors vous ne pouvez pas chercher assez vite ! _Sixième année ! J'appelle tous les sixième année ! Est-ce qu'il y a ici des sixième année qui ne sont pas des lâches doublés de bons à riens ?_"

Silence.

"_Cinquième année ?_ M. Hagrid, dites-leur qu'ils ont le droit de venir avec moi pour me protéger ! _J'essaie d'être raisonnable, bon sang !_"

Le demi-géant se tordit les mains et son visage exprimait une hésitation atroce. "Euh… je…"

Quelque chose craqua en Harry et il commença à marcher directement vers les portes de la grande salle en repoussant tous ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas comme s'ils avaient été des statues de pâte. (Il ne courut pas, parce que courir revenait à inviter à se faire arrêter). Quelque part dans son esprit, il traversait une pièce vide emplie de marionnettes mécaniques dont les bruits dénués de sens nés de l'agitation de leurs lèvres l'avaient _distrait_…

Une immense silhouette se plaça sur son chemin.

Harry leva les yeux.

"J'peux point te laisser faire ça, Harry Potter, surtout pas toi. Y'a des choses étranges qui rôdent dans ce château, et quelqu'un pourrait en vouloir à Mlle Granger… ou il pourrait en vouloir à _toi_." La voix de Rubeus Hagrid étaient emplie de regrets mais ferme, et ses mains immenses reposaient contre ses flancs telles des plaques de chariots élévateurs. "J'peux point te laisser sortir, Harry Potter."

"_Stupéfix !_"

Le tir rouge s'écrasa sur la tempe de Hagrid et fit tressaillir l'immense homme. Il tourna la tête à une vitesse qui aurait dû être interdite à des objets de cette taille et mugit : "_Qu'esstu pense que tu fais !_" à l'intention de la jeune silhouette de Susan Bones.

"_Pardon !_" cria-t-elle. "_Incendium ! Glisseo !_"

Les immenses mains de l'homme s'abattaient maintenant sur le feu dans sa barbe et ne purent tout à fait le retenir dans sa chute, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance car Harry l'avait dépassé et…

Neville Londubat se dressa devant lui, l'air désespéré mais déterminé, la baguette du Poufsouffle déjà dans sa main.

La baguette de Harry bondit dans la sienne par pur réflexe, parvint à peine à interrompre son geste avant que Neville ne lui tire dessus et regarda son Lieutenant comme si le monde était devenu fou.

"Harry !" éclata Neville. "Harry, M. Hagrid a raison, tu ne _peux pas_ y aller, ça pourrait être un piège, ils pourraient en avoir après _toi_…"

Les muscles de Neville se rigidifièrent et il s'effondra au sol, raide comme une planche.

Un Ron Weasley à l'air pâle apparut derrière Neville, sa propre baguette levée, et dit : "Vas-y."

"_Ron, espère de malade, qu'est-ce que tu fais…_" la voix distante mais reconnaissable du petit ami de Mlle. Deauclaire leur parvint, mais Harry fonçait déjà vers la porte sans un regard en arrière, alors même que les voix de Ron et de Susan s'élevaient dans une nouvelle incantation. Il y eut un immense mugissement indigné et des voix inconnues commencèrent à hurler.

Puis Harry passa les portes et il plongea la main dans sa bourse, sa voix dit "_balais volant_" et derrière lui les grandes portes commencèrent à se refermer.

Il continua de courir dans l'entrée pendant que le long balais pour trois et ses étriers commençaient à émerger de la bourse et qu'il répétait mentalement un certain nombre de gros mots en se disant _voilà ce qui se passe quand tu essaies d'être raisonnable_ avec la partie de son esprit qui n'essayait pas de trouver un plan de recherche qui recouvre les endroits où Hermione pourrait se trouver. La bibliothèque était au troisième étage et pratiquement à l'autre bout du château… Harry avait presque atteint le grand escalier de marbre lorsque le balais arriva dans sa main et "_Debout !_" il fut dans les airs et accéléra vers le premier étage…

"_Argh !_" cria-t-il, et il parvint à peine à faire pivoter son balais pour ne pas empaler l'une des silhouettes humaines qui rôdaient en haut des escaliers. Il eut un instant de peur lorsqu'il essaya de ne pas tomber du balais, et de réaliser les acrobaties qui le maintiendraient dans les étriers malgré la proximité du sol et l'absence quasi totale de place pour manœuvrer quand alors…

"_Fred ? George ?_"

"On n'arrivait pas à la trouver !" laissa échapper l'un des jumeaux Weasley en agitant les mains de désarroi. "On s'est faufilés à l'extérieur parce qu'on pensait pouvoir trouver Mlle. Granger - il _doit_ y avoir un moyen de trouver n'importe qui dans le château de Poudlard, on en est sûrs tous les deux - mais on ne peut pas trouver ce que c'est !"

Harry les regarda tous deux, renversé sous son balais, là où sa manœuvre désespérée l'avait emmené, et par pur réflexe sa bouche dit : "Eh bien _pourquoi_ étiez-vous si certain de pouvoir la trouver ?"

"On ne _sait pas_ !" s'écria l'autre jumeaux Weasley.

"Avez-vous déjà été capable de retrouver des gens dans Poudlard ?"

"_Oui !_ On…" et les jumeaux Weasley se turent soudain, et ils regardèrent dans le vide, leurs deux visages roux devenus inexpressifs.

Il y eut un bruit de tonnerre et les deux immenses portes furent ouvertes par quelqu'un de très, très fort.

Harry se retourna pour montrer les deux paires d'étriers sur le balais aux jumeaux Weasley mais ne dit rien, ils n'avaient aucune raison de révéler leur position tant qu'on ne les y forçait pas. Le temps semblait avancer trop lentement alors que les jumeaux Weasley s'installaient tant bien que mal sur les étriers, et le cœur de Harry battait fort malgré son calcul mental qui lui disait qu'en courant, M. Hagrid n'arriverait même pas au pied de l'escalier à temps. Puis ils accélérèrent _vite_ vers le couloir le plus proche, la pierre sous eux devint floue, les murs semblèrent émettre un sifflement (c'était juste le vent dans leurs oreilles) sur leur passage ; Harry se souvint qu'il conduisait un balais plus long destiné à trois personnes juste à temps pour pouvoir _ralentir_ avant le prochain virage.

Et à présent tous les sièges étaient occupés, mais s'ils trouvaient vraiment Hermione, alors Harry pourrait mettre la Cape d'Invisibilité, celait devrait le cacher du troll et libérer un siège pour Hermione…

Harry se baissa très vite avant qu'un porche voûté ne lui arrache la tête.

"On a trouvé Jessie !" lâchèrent les jumeaux Weasley, assis derrière Harry. "On en est sûrs ! La fois où on devait lui dire que Rusard le pourchassait !"

"Comment ?" dit Harry, la majeure partie de son cerveau consacrée à éviter sa mort dans un horrible accident aérien. Il aurait dû ralentir par mesure de précaution mais une tension montait à l'intérieur de lui, une sensation d'effroi sans source. Il ne _pouvait pas_ ralentir, quelque chose d'horrible se produirait s'il ralentissait…

"On…" dirent les jumeaux Weasley assis un peu plus bas. "On n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir !"

Un autre virage sec à environ 0,3% de la vitesse de la lumière selon les estimations de Harry, et ils traversèrent un corridor courbé et tortueux que Harry empruntait toujours pour aller de la grande salle à la bibliothèque, sauf que ça _n'était pas_ le chemin le plus court quand on était _sur un balais volant_, il aurait plutôt dû prendre le long couloir ouest, qui était droit…

La partie de son cerveau qui ne virait pas de bord revint à la réalité.

"Quelqu'un a altéré vos esprits !" cria Harry tout en ondulant à travers le couloir si vite que les Weasley à l'arrière frappaient parfois légèrement le mur, car la longueur du balais n'était pas adaptée aux compétences aériennes de Harry.

"_Quoi ?_" crièrent Fred et George.

"Celui qui a eu Hermione a aussi trafiqué vos esprits !" Ça pourrait être un sortilège d'Oubliettes, ou de Faux Souvenirs mal implanté, mais pour le moment Harry ne pouvait pas _réfléchir_…

Le balais tourna et monta à la verticale à côté d'un escalier en colimaçon, et ils s'aplatirent tous les trois contre le balais afin de pouvoir traverser l'ouverture dans le plafond qui donnait sur le troisième étage, puis ils furent face à la bibliothèque et le balais ralentit puis s'arrêta avec un couinement en dépit de l'absence totale de matière contre laquelle son freinage aurait pu faire frottement. Harry jeta aux jumeaux Weasley un rapide regard qui leur disait de _rester là_ tout en faisant l'escalade nécessaire pour descendre du balais puis il ouvrit grand les portes de la bibliothèque en contrôlant sa respiration et passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

Hermione Granger n'était pas là.

Madame Pince, qui mangeait un sandwich à son bureau, leva les yeux d'un air furieux. "Bibliothèque fermée !"

"Avez-vous vu Hermione Granger ?" dit Harry.

"J'ai dit que la bibliothèque était _fermée_, petit ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner !"

"C'est extrêmement important. Avez-vous vu Hermione Granger ou avez-vous la moindre idée de là où elle pourrait être ?"

"Non, dehors maintenant !"

"Avez-vous un moyen de contacter rapidement le professeur McGonagall en cas d'urgence ?"

"Hein ?" dit la bibliothécaire, alarmée. Elle se leva de son bureau. "Qu'est-ce qui…"

"Oui on non. Répondez immédiatement s'il vous plaît."

"Ah… il y a le feu de cheminette…"

"Elle n'est pas dans son bureau," dit Harry. "Avez-vous un autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle. Oui ou non."

"Jeune homme, j'insiste pour que vous…"

Le cerveau de Harry apposa l'étiquette _Voilà que je reparle à des PNJs_ à cette discussion et il pivota sur ses talons et fonça vers le balais volant.

"Arrêtez !" cria Madame Pince, surgissant trop tard des portes ; Harry et les jumeaux Weasley avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette loin des yeux de la bibliothécaire. La pression dans l'esprit de Harry montait toujours, comme une main qui aurait physiquement comprimé sa poitrine, _il devait trouver Hermione_ et il n'avait pas d'autre idée quant à son emplacement possible, à moins qu'elle ne soit dans les dortoirs des sorcières de la tour Serdaigle auquel cas il ne pourrait pas rentrer. Parcourir l'intégralité de Poudlard avoisinait l'impossibilité mathématique ; il n'y avait probablement pas de plan de vol continu qui entrait dans toutes les pièces au moins une fois - _pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas pensé à exiger que Hermione et Neville et lui reçoivent ces pratiques petits miroirs que les Aurors utilisaient pour communiquer…

Le fait qu'il se comportait de façon _stupide_ frappa Harry comme un coup à l'estomac. Il n'avait pas besoin de miroirs pour envoyer un message ; Il n'en avait pas eu besoin depuis janvier. Il ralentit le balais et l'arrêta en plein vol au milieu d'un couloir, sa baguette déjà dans sa main, la volonté de _protéger Hermione Granger_ montant au faîte de son esprit comme un soleil de feu argenté puis coulant le long de son bras lorsqu'il s'écria :

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM !_"

et l'humanoïde d'un blanc étincelant apparut comme une nova, et les voix des jumeaux Weasley poussèrent un cri de surprise.

"Dis à Hermione Granger - qu'il y a un troll en liberté dans Poudlard - il pourrait la pourchasser - elle doit se mettre au soleil, maintenant !"

La silhouette d'argent se retourna comme pour partir puis disparut.

"Par les caleçons de Merlin," souffla Fred ou George.

La silhouette d'argent réapparut d'un coup et dit de l'étrange version externe de la voix de Harry : "Hermione Granger dit :", la voix de l'éclatante silhouette devint aiguë : "_AHHHHHHHHH !_".

Le temps sembla se briser, comme si tout se déplaçait très vite et ralentissait en même temps. Une pulsion désespéré de faire accélérer le balais, de voler à vitesse maximale, sauf que Harry ne _savait pas où_…

"Si tu sais où elle est," cria à Harry à la silhouette humanoïde faite de lumière, en la regardant comme on aurait regardé le soleil, "alors _amène-moi à elle !_"

L'éclat d'argent se déplaça et Harry accéléra à sa suite, les jumeaux Weasley émirent des couinements aigus derrière lui lorsqu'il fonça à travers les airs comme un boulet de canon, allant à une vitesse folle, sans penser aux murs qui sifflaient sur son passage ni à sa vitesse, suivant juste la lumière d'argent à travers les couloirs, volant au-dessus d'escaliers, fusant entre des portes que Fred ou George ouvraient à coups d'incantations désespérées et _tout ça prenait encore trop longtemps_, quelque chose de profondément enfoui en Harry avait le sentiment qu'il s'enfonçait dans de la mélasse alors même que les fenêtres et les portraits défilaient.

La balais décrit un ultime virage qui emboutit l'un des jumeaux Weasley contre un mur pas tout à fait avec la force qu'un Cognard y aurait mise puis ils suivirent l'étincelant Patronus jusqu'à un espace ouvert dans le plafonnage, ils foncèrent vers le haut, passèrent un étage puis un autre en moins d'un respiration.

Son Patronus ralentit, s'arrêta (Harry réagit en freinant avec force) juste alors qu'ils atteignaient un espace grand ouvert qui s'étendait jusqu'à échapper au plafonnage et se transformait en une terrasse découverte, un plan de dalles de marbres exposé à l'air et au ciel…


	89. Pressions temporelles, partie 2

_[Ndt: **ATTENTION Double chapitre** ! Si vous n'avez pas encore lu le chapitre 88, allez-y et revenez ici ensuite.]_

De petits monticules d'un feu froid et bleu étaient attachés au sol autour d'une zone lumineuse qui semblait elle brûler d'un bleu plus froid, plus mortel.

Le long d'un cercle étroit, les dalles de marbres avaient été écorchées, brisées par le genre de sortilège explosif que seule la plus prodigieuse des sorcières de première année aurait pu lancer en usant de ses dernières forces.

Sur la terrasse, _encore en mouvement_ sous la lumière du soleil, une grande créature pierreuse d'un gris terne, graniteux. Un corps comme un rocher et une petite tête en caillou au-dessus, de courtes jambes épaisses comme des troncs d'arbres et des pieds plats et calleux. Une main tenait un formidable gourdin de pierre aussi large qu'un humain adulte et l'autre main tenait

Les jumeaux Weasley hurlèrent.

Le Patronus de Harry se fracassa.

Le troll renifla et se retourna pour leur faire face, laissant tomber

dans la mare rouge qui s'étendait sous ses pieds tout en levant son gourdin au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis un Weasley hurla une incantation et le gourdin fut arraché de la main du troll et s'écrasa sur le crâne de ce dernier avec tant de force que qu'il recula d'un pas ; la force aurait tué un Moldu. Le troll eut un mugissement de colère, son nez était aplatit et constellé de sang, mais alors le nez se redressa et se régénéra. Le troll lança ses deux mains vers le gourdin qui jaillit en l'air mais n'évita qu'à peine le geste.

"Éloignez-le, gardez-le loin de moi," dit une voix.

Le gourdin en lévitation recula devant le troll, alla de la terrasse vers l'espace ouvert sous la toiture ; et le troll fit un bond prodigieux qui amena presque le gourdin dans ses mains. Puis il fit un autre grand bond quand le gourdin fit un mouvement de côté ; Le balais volant s'avança, Harry en sauta et courut vers l'endroit où Hermione Granger gisait dans une flaque de son propre sang, ses jambes dévorées jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

Les mains de Harry déchirèrent l'emballage du kit de soin tiré de sa bourse, saisirent l'un des garrots auto-serrants et le placèrent autour de l'un des moignons en lambeaux marqués de traces de dents, ses mains ne glissèrent que brièvement sur le sang, mais elles ne tremblaient pas, il n'aurait pu leur permettre de trembler. Lorsque le garrot finit de s'enrouler il se serra avec force et encore plus de sang jaillit, mais le flot s'interrompit soudain sur ce moignon de cuisse et Harry se tourna vers l'autre. Une partie de son esprit hurlait, hurlait, hurlait, et même la partie de lui qui ramassait l'autre garrot auto-serrant l'entendit, mais cela non plus n'était pas permis.

Les deux jumeaux Weasley criaient des sortilèges l'un après l'autre, à une vitesse qui aurait rendu Harry inconscient en soixante secondes ; parfois les jumeaux criaient simultanément deux sortilèges avec une coordination parfaite, mais la plupart éclataient en une inoffensive douche d'étincelles contre la peau du troll. Alors que l'autre tourniquet se resserrait autour d'une autre effusion de sang, Harry leva les yeux vers un "_Diffindo !_" / _"Reducto !_" qui fit exploser les yeux vulnérables du troll en deux jets d'humeurs vitreuses, mais ce dernier mugit une fois de plus, et ses yeux se commencèrent à se reformer instantanément.

"_Du feu et de l'acide !_" hurla Harry. "_Utilisez du feu ou de l'acide !_"

"_Fuego !_" / "_Incendio !"_ Entendit-il, mais il ne regardait plus, il saisissait la seringue emplie du liquide orange et lumineux qu'était la potion oxygénante et la plongeait dans le cou de Hermione, là où Harry espérait trouver l'artère carotide, afin de maintenir son cerveau en vie si ses poumons ou son cœur s'arrêtaient ; tant que son cerveau restait intact tout le reste pouvait être réparé, la magie pourrait forcément le réparer, la magie pourrait forcément le réparer, la magie pourrait forcément le réparer, et Harry plongea l'aiguille de la seringue jusqu'au bout, créant une légère lueur sous la pâle peau du cou. Puis il appuya sur sa poitrine, là où le cœur aurait dû se trouver, donna de forts appuis qui, il l'espérait, déplaceraient le sang oxygéné là où il pourrait atteindre son cerveau, même si son cœur avait pu s'arrêter de battre, car il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier son pouls.

Puis Harry regarda le reste du contenu de son kit de soin et ne rencontra que du vide en essayant de trouver s'il y avait là autre chose qu'il pourrait utiliser. Le cri dans ce recoin lointain de son esprit devenait plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, maintenant que ses mains avaient cessé leurs mouvements frénétiques. Il était soudain conscient du contact du liquide là où le sang avait traversé ses robes et les genoux de son pantalon.

De derrière Harry vint le son d'un autre mugissement du troll, il entendit l'un des jumeaux Weasley crier "_Deligitor prodeas !_" puis : "_À L'AIDE ! Fais quelque chose !_"

Harry se retourna pour regarder et vit que l'un des jumeaux Weasley avait mystérieusement enfilé le Choixpeau sur sa tête et qu'il faisait face au troll qui tenait maintenant l'immense gourdin de pierre à deux mains, l'air à présent assez roussi et avec une ou deux cicatrices fumantes sur les bras ; mais toujours indemne.

Puis la voix du Choixpeau mugit avec tant de force qu'elle sembla faire trembler les murs :

"_GRYFFONDOR !_"

Une pulsation de puissance brûla l'air, une magie presque tangible même pour les jeunes sens de Harry, le troll fit un bond en arrière avec un reniflement de surprise. Fred ou George, un regard étrange sur le visage, ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête avec l'élégance d'un prestidigitateur, y plongea une main et en tira une garde dont le pommeau était un rubis luminescent, suivit d'un quillon d'un métal blanc étincelant et d'une lame aussi grande qu'un jeune enfant. Alors que l'épée se révélait les airs semblèrent s'emplir d'un silencieux cri de furie.

Sur la lame était écrit en lettres d'or : _nihil supernum_.

Puis le jumeau Weasley leva l'épée comme si l'immense lame n'avait rien pesé, cria, et chargea.

Les lèvres de Harry s'ouvrirent pour dire quelque chose, une longue phrase comme : _Non, arrête, tu ne sais pas du tout utiliser une épée_ mais pas une seule syllabe ne put quitter ses lèvres avant que l'épée ne tranche le bras droit du troll au niveau de son coude, traversant la peau, la chair et l'os comme de la gelée ; au même instant, le mouvement de gourdin du troll, déjà entamé, s'écrasa contre le jumeau qui avait chargé et l'envoya voler à travers les airs, au-dessus du sol de marbre, au-dessus de l'ouverture par laquelle ils étaient arrivés en balais volant, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le mur opposé et s'effondre en un tas immobile.

L'épée lumineuse disparut à travers l'ouverture au sol dans un fracas qui s'estompa à mesure qu'elle chutait.

"_Fred !_" s'écria George Weasley, puis :"_VENTUS !_"

Un coup invisible frappa le troll et le balança en l'air.

"_VENTUS !_"

Le troll fut à nouveau touché, propulsé au bord du sol, près du trou qui menait aux étages inférieurs.

"_VENTUS !_"

Mais le troll avait abaissé sa dernière main et il saisit le sol, s'enfonça dans le marbre pour assurer sa prise. Le troisième coup envoya le corps du troll au-dessus du trou, mais la main demeura au bord. Et le troll se hissa alors d'une seule main, en rugissant.

George Weasley chancela, tomba presque, sa main s'abaissa contre son flanc. "Harry…" dit le jumeau Weasley d'une voix usée, "Cours…"

Le dernier jumeau Weasley fit un pas de côté, s'appuya contre le mur, et glissa au sol.

Dans l'esprit de Harry, le temps se fractura, le monde autour de lui sembla se déplacer lentement, se déformer, ou peut-être était-ce son esprit qui se tordait, qui se repliait. Il aurait dû se déplacer, il aurait dû faire quelque chose, mais une étrange paralysie semblait avoir bloqué tous ses muscles, tous ses mouvements. Sans temps pour les mots, des pensées, des concepts lui vinrent par éclairs : que si Harry s'enfuyait le troll mangerait les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione, que si les Cognards ne tuaient pas les sorciers alors Fred devrait toujours être en vie, que les jumeaux Weasley étaient des sorciers plus puissants que lui et qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de retenir le troll, qu'il n'avait plus le temps de métamorphoser quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà sur lui, que le troll semblait trop agile pour que l'on puisse l'attirer jusqu'au bord de la terrasse avant de le faire tomber le long des murs du château de Poudlard, que quelqu'un avait magiquement protégé le troll de la lumière du soleil avant de l'utiliser comme une arme meurtrière et que cette personne aurait pu le renforcer d'autres façons. Puis l'image de Hermione fuyant le troll, courant vers le soleil, atteignant enfin la terrasse lumineuse, le troll juste sur ses talons, uniquement pour découvrir que quelqu'un d'autre avait aussi pensé à cette possibilité.

Le hurlement d'horreur dans son esprit fut noyé par une autre émotion.

Harry se leva.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, l'ennemi aussi s'était levé, le moignon non régénéré d'un bras tranché encore sanguinolent.

_intention de tuer_

De sa main restante le troll saisit son gourdin tombé, poussa un immense mugissement, écrasa le gourdin contre le sol et envoya des morceaux de marbre voler.

_ne pense qu'à tuer_

Le troll commença à marcher d'un pas lourd vers l'endroit où George était tombé, et un léger filet de bave traînait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

_utilise tout moyen disponible_

Harry fit cinq pas en avant et l'ennemi eut un autre mugissement avant de se détourner de George, ses yeux braqués sur Harry.

_censeurs éteints, ne recule pas_

La troisième des machines à tuer les plus parfaites de la nature avança vers lui à grands bonds.

_TUE_

La main gauche de Harry tenait déjà le diamant métamorphosé de son anneau et sa main droite tenait déjà sa baguette.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

La baguette de Harry dirigea le petit joyau dans la bouche du troll.

"_Finite Incantatem_."

La tête du troll explosa et se détacha de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le rocher reprit sa forme originelle, et Harry fit un pas de côté lorsque le corps de l'ennemi s'écrasa là où Harry s'était tenu.

La tête de l'ennemi commençait déjà à se régénérer, les moignons en lambeaux de la mâchoire et de l'échine se reformaient, la bouche se complétait, remplaçait ses dents.

Harry se pencha et saisit la tête du troll par l'œil droit. Sa baguette s'enfonça dans l'œil gauche du troll, plongea dans la matière semblable à de la gelée et traversa le trou dans l'os. Harry visualisa une section transversale du cerveau de l'ennemi large d'un millimètre et la métamorphosa en acide sulfurique.

L'ennemi cessa de se régénérer.

Harry jeta le corps par-dessus le bord de la terrasse et se tourna vers Hermione.

Les yeux de cette dernière bougeaient, et ils étaient braqués sur lui.

Harry se rua à son côté, ignorant le sang qui trempait encore plus ses robes déjà trempées. _Tout ira bien_, son cerveau forma cette phrase mais ses lèvres ne voulurent pas bouger. _Tout ira bien, on trouvera une magie qui réparera tout ça, te remettra dans ton état normal, tiens le coup, ne…_

Les lèvres de Hermione bougeaient, un tout petit peu, mais elles bougeaient.

"ta… faute…"

Le temps se figea. Harry aurait dû lui dire de ne pas parler, d'économiser son souffle, mais il ne pouvait pas débloquer ses lèvres.

Hermione inspira de nouveau et ses lèvres soufflèrent : "Pas ta faute."

Puis elle expira et ferma les yeux.

Harry la regarda, bouche mi-ouverte, sa respiration bloquée.

"Ne fais pas ça", dit sa voix. Il n'était arrivé que deux minutes trop tard.

Hermione eut une convulsion soudaine, ses bras se soulevèrent dans une saccade, comme si elle voulait saisir quelque chose, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand à nouveau. Il y eut un éclat de _quelque chose_ qui était magique et plus encore, il y eut un cri plus fort qu'un tremblement de terre, un cri qui contenait mille livres, mille bibliothèques, tous dits d'un seul cri qui était Hermione ; trop vaste pour être compris, mais Harry sut soudain que Hermione avait effacé la douleur et qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas mourir seule. L'espace d'un instant il sembla que le déversement de magie pourrait s'ancrer, prendre racine dans la pierre du château ; mais le déversement s'arrêta alors, la magie s'estompa, son corps ne bougea plus, tout mouvement cessa alors que Hermione Granger cessait d'exister -

Non.

Harry se releva, chancelant.

Non.

Il y eut un éclat de feu et Dumbledore fut là avec Fumseck, ses yeux emplis d'horreur. "J'ai sentit qu'un élève mourrait ! Qu'est-ce…"

Les yeux du vieux sorcier virent ce qui gisait au sol.

"Oh, non," murmura Albus Dumbledore. Fumseck laissa échapper un chant triste et endeuillé.

"Ramenez là."

Il y eut un silence sur la terrasse. Fred Weasley s'était élevé dans les airs après un mouvement de baguette de Dumbledore et flottait vers eux, entouré d'une lueur rose rassurante.

"Harry…" commença le vieux sorcier. Sa voix se brisa. "Harry…"

"Faites que Fumseck pleure son corps, n'importe quoi. Dépêchez-vous." La voix qui parlait était parfaitement calme.

"Je, je ne peux pas, Harry, c'est trop tard, elle est morte…"

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Si c'était moi qui étais allongé ici, vous sortiriez quelque incroyable lapin de votre chapeau et vous me sauveriez, bien sûr, parce que le héros n'a pas le droit de mourir avant la fin de l'histoire. Eh bien elle est le héros elle aussi, alors ce que vous gardiez en réserve pour cette occasion super spéciale, allez-y, utilisez-le maintenant. Je vous promets que je vous rembourserai."

"_Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! Son âme s'en est allée, elle n'est plus !_"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour hurler toute sa furie et la ferma de nouveau. Hurler n'aurait aucun sens, n'accomplirait rien. L'insupportable pression qui montait en lui ne pourrait être relâchée ainsi.

Il se détourna de Dumbledore et baissa les yeux vers les reste de Hermione Granger qui gisaient dans une mare de sang. Une partie de son esprit frappait le monde autour de lui, essayait de le faire disparaître, de se réveiller du cauchemar et de se retrouver dans sa chambre du dortoir Serdaigle, le soleil matinal visible à travers les rideaux. Mais le sang demeura, Harry ne se réveilla pas, et une autre partie de lui sentit déjà que cet événement était réel, qu'il faisait partie du même monde imparfait qui incluait Azkaban, la chambre du Magenmagot et…

Non

Avec la sensation d'une fracture, comme si le temps était encore en miettes autour de lui, Harry se détourna de Dumbledore et baissa les yeux vers les reste de Hermione Granger qui gisaient dans une mare de sang, deux garrots attachés autour des moignons de ses cuisses, et il décida

_Non._

_Je n'accepte pas ça._

_Il n'y a aucun raison d'accepter ça, pas quand la magie existe._

Harry apprendrait ce qu'il devrait apprendre, inventerait ce qu'il devrait inventer, arracherait le savoir de Salazar Serpentard à l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, découvrirait le secret d'Atlantis, ouvrirait toutes les portes, briserait tous les sceaux qu'il aurait à briser, trouverait son chemin jusqu'à la racine de toute magie et la reprogrammerait.

Il déchirerait les fondements de la réalité elle-même pour retrouver Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>"La crise est terminée", dit le professeur de Défense. "Vous pouvez descendre, Madame."<p>

Trelawney, qui avait été assise derrière lui sur le balais pour deux qui venait de traverser Poudlard en brûlant la matière des murs et des étages sur son chemin, descendit avec hâte et se laissa presque tomber au sol à un pas des bords d'un rouge lumineux d'un trou fraîchement formé dans le mur. La femme haletait encore et se penchait en avant comme si elle était sur le point de vomir quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle.

Le professeur de Défense avait ressentit l'horreur du garçon à travers le lien qui existait entre eux, à travers la résonance de leur magie ; et il s'était rendu compte que le garçon avait recherché le troll et l'avait trouvé. Le professeur de Défense avait tenté d'envoyer l'impulsion de battre en retrait, de revêtir le Cape d'Invisibilité et de fuir ; mais il n'avait jamais été capable d'influencer le garçon à travers la résonance et il n'avait pas réussi cette fois non plus.

Il sentit le garçon se donner entièrement à l'intention de tuer. C'est alors que le professeur de Défense avait commencé à brûler la substance Poudlard et essayé d'atteindre la bataille à temps.

Il avait sentit le garçon exterminer son ennemi en quelques secondes.

Il avait senti son désarroi à la mort d'un de ses amis.

Il avait sentit la furie que le garçon avait dirigée vers quelque agacement, probablement Dumbledore ; suivi d'une résolution inconnue à la fermeté absolue que même le professeur de Défense avait trouvée adaptée à la situation. Avec un peu de chance, le garçon venait de se défaire ses idiotes réticences.

Sans personne pour le voir, les lèvres du professeur de Défense se recourbèrent en un fin sourire. Malgré ses petits hauts et bas, la journée avait été étonnamment bonne dans l'ensemble…

**_"IL EST LÀ. CELUI QUI DÉCHIRERA LES ÉTOILES DU CIEL. IL EST LÀ. IL EST LA FIN DU MONDE."_**


	90. Rôles, partie 1

Harry se tenait encore devant le corps de Hermione, il n'avait pas bougé et réfléchissait aussi vite que possible dans un sentiment de dissociation, de fragmentation temporelle. Devait-il faire quelque chose _maintenant_, une opportunité d'agir était-elle en train de lui échapper irrévocablement ? De réduire le niveau d'omnipotence magique dont il aurait besoin plus tard ? Un effet de balise temporelle pour marquer cet instant, dans l'idée d'un voyage temporel futur, s'il trouvait un jour un moyen de retourner plus de six heures dans le passé ? Il existait des théories sur le voyage temporel dans le cadre de la relativité générale (qui lui avaient semblées beaucoup moins plausibles avant qu'il ne rencontre les Retourneurs de Temps) et ces théories disaient que l'on ne pouvait revenir à avant la construction de la machine : une machine à remonter dans le temps fondée sur des principes relativistes maintenait un passage continu à travers le temps mais ne téléportait rien. Mais Harry ne voyait rien d'utile qu'il puisse accomplir avec les sortilèges dont il disposait, Dumbledore n'était pas très coopératif, et quoi qu'il en soit on était plusieurs minutes dans le Temps après l'instant crucial.

"Harry," chuchota le directeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il avait disparu de là où il s'était tenu, au-dessus des jumeaux Weasley et était apparu à côté de Harry ; George Weasley s'était comme téléporté de sa position assise à une position agenouillée au côté de son frère, et Fred était à présent allongé bien droit, ses yeux grands ouverts, une grimace sur le visage à chaque respiration. "Harry, tu dois quitter cet endroit."

"Attendez," dit la voix de Harry. "J'essaie de voir si je peux faire autre chose."

La voix du vieux sorcier attestait de son impuissance. "Harry - je sais que tu ne crois pas aux âmes - mais que Hermione te regarde maintenant ou pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaiterait te voir ainsi."

…non, c'était évident.

Harry dirigea sa baguette sur le corps de Hermione…

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu…"

…et déversa _tout_ ce qu'il avait le long de son bras, le long de sa main…

"_Frigideiro !_"

"…fais ?"

"Hypothermie," dit Harry d'une voix distante tout en chancelant. Cela avait été l'un des sortilèges avec lesquels, lors d'une vie antérieure, lui et Hermione avaient fait des expériences. Il était donc capable de le contrôler avec précision mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup de puissance pour affecter une telle masse. La corps de Hermione devait à présent être à exactement cinq degrés Celsius. "Des gens ont été réanimés après avoir été dans l'eau froide sans respirer pendant plus de trente minutes. Vous voyez, le froid vous protège des dommages cérébraux, il ralentit tout. Les docteurs moldus ont un dicton : on n'est pas mort tant qu'on n'est pas chaud et mort - je pense qu'ils refroidissent même le patient lors de certaines opérations, quand ils ont besoin d'arrêter le cœur de quelqu'un pendant un moment."

Fred et George commencèrent à sangloter.

Le visage de Dumbledore était déjà strié de larmes. "Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il. "Harry, je suis tellement navré, mais tu dois arrêter de faire ça." Le directeur prit Harry par les épaules et le tira en arrière.

Harry se laissa être détourné du corps de Hermione, marcha en suivant les poussées du directeur qui l'éloignaient du sang. Le sortilège de refroidissement lui donnerait du temps. Des heures au moins, peut-être des jours s'il parvenait à continuer de lancer le sortilège sur Hermione ou s'ils entreposaient son corps dans un endroit froid.

Maintenant, il avait le temps de réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Minerva avait vu le visage d'Albus et avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas ; elle avait eu le temps de se demander ce qui s'était passé, et même qui était mort : son esprit lui avait fait voir Alastor, Augusta, Arthur et Molly, les cibles les plus probables lors d'un retour de Voldemort. Elle avait pensé avoir trempé sa volonté dans l'acier, elle s'était crue prête au pire.<p>

Puis Albus parla et tout l'acier la quitta.

_Pas Hermione… pas…_

Albus lui donna un bref moment pour pleurer puis lui dit que Harry Potter, qui avait vu Mlle Granger mourir, s'était assis devant le débarras de l'infirmerie où les restes de Mlle Granger étaient conservés, qu'il refusait de bouger, et qu'il disait à tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole de partir afin qu'il puisse réfléchir.

La seule chose qui avait provoqué quelque réaction que ce soit chez le garçon avait été quand Fumseck avait essayé de chanter pour lui ; Harry Potter avait glapit au phénix de ne pas faire ça, que ses émotions étaient réelles et qu'il ne voulait pas que la magie essaie de les _soigner_ comme si elles étaient une maladie. Après cela, Fumseck avait refusé de chanter.

Albus pensait qu'elle était peut⁻être celle qui avait le plus de chance de pouvoir atteindre Harry Potter.

Alors elle dut se reprendre, nettoyer son visage ; elle aurait le temps plus tard de vivre son deuil, en privé, quand ceux de ses enfants qui avaient survécu n'auraient plus besoin d'elle.

Minerva McGonagall récupéra les parties disloquées de son être, essuya ses yeux une dernière fois et mit la main sur la poignée de la section de l'infirmerie dont on utilisait maintenant le débarras - pour la seconde fois du siècle et pour la cinquième fois depuis la fondation de Poudlard - comme lieu de repos pour un jeune élève prometteur.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Les yeux de Harry Potter la regardèrent. Le garçon était assis au sol devant la porte du débarras et avait sa baguette en main. Si son regard étaient endeuillé, s'il était vide, si même il était brisé, on ne pouvait le voir en regardant le visage du garçon. Il n'y avait pas de larmes séchées sur ces joues.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là, professeur McGonagall ?" dit Harry Potter. "J'ai dit au directeur que je voulais être laissé seul un moment."

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. _Pour vous aider - vous n'allez pas bien_ - mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire : il n'y avait rien dont elle puisse imaginer que le dire arrangerait les choses. N'ayant pas été au mieux de sa forme, elle n'avait rien prévu à l'avance avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

"À quoi réfléchissez-vous ?" dit-elle. Ce fut la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit. Albus lui avait dit que Hary avait dit, encore et encore, qu'il réfléchissait ; et il fallait qu'elle parvienne à faire parler Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry regarda, à moitié vers elle, à moitié à travers elle, et elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'une tension apparut sur le visage de ce dernier.

Harry mit un moment à parler.

"J'essaie de trouver s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je devrais faire maintenant," dit-il. "Mais c'est difficile. Mon esprit n'arrête pas d'imaginer comment le passé aurait pu se dérouler différemment, si j'avais réfléchi plus vite, et je ne peux pas éliminer la possibilité qu'une réponse se cache là."

"M. Potter…" dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. "Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit sain que vous… pensiez comme ça…"

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est quand on ne pense pas que les gens meurent." Les mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton monotone, comme s'il avait récité un texte appris dans un livre.

"Harry," dit-elle, réfléchissant à peine en prononçant ces paroles, "il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire…"

Quelque chose grésilla dans l'expression de Harry. Ses yeux semblèrent se poser sur elle pour la première fois.

"Rien que j'aurais pu _faire_ ?" la voix de Harry s'éleva sur ce dernier mot. "_Rien que j'aurais pu FAIRE ? J'ai perdu compte du nombre de façons dont j'aurais pu la sauver ! Si j'avais demandé qu'on ait tous des miroirs communicants ! Si j'avais insisté pour que Hermione soit évacuée de Poudlard et mise dans une école qui n'est pas dérangée ! Si j'étais sorti immédiatement de la grande salle au lieu d'essayer de discuter avec des gens normaux ! Si je m'étais souvenu du Patronus plus tôt ! Même à la dernière minute ça aurait pu ne pas être trop tard ! J'ai tué le troll, je me suis tourné vers elle et elle était encore EN VIE et je me suis juste agenouillé pour écouter ses derniers mots comme un IDIOT au lieu de relancer le Patronus et de dire à Dumbledore d'envoyer Fumseck !_ Ou si j'avais juste vu tout le problème sous un autre angle - si j'avais cherché un élève avec un Retourneur de Temps pour envoyer un message dans le passé _avant_ que je découvre si quelque chose lui était arrivé au lieu de me retrouver avec un résultat inaltérable - j'ai _demandé_ au directeur de revenir dans le passé, de sauver Hermione et de tout simuler, de mettre un faux corps, de modifier les souvenirs de tout le monde, mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait déjà essayé ça une fois, que ça n'avait pas fonctionné et qu'au lieu de ça il avait perdu un autre ami. Ou si j'avais… si j'avais suivi… si, cette nuit là…"

Harry appuya ses mains sur son visage et lorsqu'il les retira, il était à nouveau calme et mesuré.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Harry Potter d'une voix à nouveau monotone, "je ne veux pas réitérer cette erreur, donc je vais réfléchir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner pour voir s'il y a quelque chose que je devrais faire. Si je n'ai rien trouvé à l'heure du dîner, alors j'irai manger. Maintenant partez, s'il vous plaît."

Elle se rendait compte que des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues à elle. "Harry… Harry, vous devez croire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !"

"Bien sûr que c'est ma faute. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici qui pourrait être responsable de quoi que ce soit."

"Non ! Vous-Savez-Qui a tué Hermione !" Elle se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'elle disait, elle se rendait à peine compte qu'elle n'avait pas protégé la pièce contre d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. "Pas vous ! Quoi que vous auriez pu faire, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tuée, c'est Voldemort ! Vous ne pouvez pas croire ça, sinon vous deviendrez fou, Harry !"

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que la responsabilité fonctionne, professeur." La voix de Harry était patiente, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant qui allait certainement ne pas comprendre. Il ne la regardait plus, il regardait juste le mur sur sa droite. "Lorsque l'on procède à analyse des défaillances, il est inutile de porter le blâme sur une partie du système que l'on ne pourra pas changer : c'est comme de se laisser tomber d'une colline et de blâmer la gravité. La gravité n'aura pas changé la prochaine fois. Il est inutile d'essayer de tenir pour responsables des gens qui ne changeront pas leurs actes. Une fois qu'on regarde les choses sous cet angle, on se rend compte que blâmer ne sert jamais à rien sauf quand on se blâme soi-même, parce que l'on est le seul dont les actions peuvent changer suite à un blâme. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a cette pièce pleine de baguettes brisées. Au moins, il comprend ça."

Une lointaine partie de l'esprit de Minerva nota d'attendre beaucoup plus tard pour aller parler très durement au directeur au sujet de ce qu'il montrait à de jeunes enfants impressionnables. Elle lui crierait peut-être même dessus, cette fois. Elle avait de toute façon songé à lui crier dessus, à cause de Hermione Granger…

"Vous n'êtes _pas_ responsable," dit-elle, même si sa voix tremblait. "Ce sont les professeurs - ce sont nous qui sommes responsable de la sécurité des élèves, pas vous."

Les yeux de Harry revinrent à elle. "_Vous_ êtes responsable ? Sa gorge semblait serrée."Vous voulez que je vous tienne pour responsable, professeur McGonagall ?"

Elle leva le menton et hocha la tête. Ce serait bien, bien mieux que de voir Harry se blâmer lui-même.

Le garçon se releva en appuyant sur le sol et fit un pas en avant. "Alors très bien," dit-il d'une voix monotone. "J'ai essayé d'être raisonnable quand j'ai vu que Hermione manquait à l'appel et qu'aucun des professeurs n'étaient au courant. J'ai demandé à des élèves de septième année de venir avec moi sur un balais volant et de me protéger pendant que l'on cherchait Hermione. J'ai demandé qu'on m'aide. J'ai supplié qu'on m'aide. Et personne ne m'a aidé. Parce que vous aviez donné à tout le monde l'ordre absolu de rester quelque part sous peine d'être exclu, sans excuses possibles. Peu importe les erreurs de Dumbledore, au moins il voit ses élèves comme des gens, pas comme des animaux qui doivent être menés dans un enclos et tenus hors de couloirs ; vous saviez que certains élèves étaient tactiquement et stratégiquement meilleurs que vous et vous nous avez quand même coincés dans une pièce sans rien laisser à notre discrétion. Alors, quand quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas prévu s'est produit et qu'il aurait été parfaitement sensé d'envoyer un élève de septième année sur un balais rapide à la recherche de Hermione Granger, les élèves ont su que vous ne comprendriez pas, que vous ne pardonneriez pas. Ils n'avaient pas peur du troll, ils avaient peur de vous. La discipline, la conformité, la _lâcheté_ que vous avez insufflée en eux m'a retardé juste assez pour que Hermione meure. Non pas que j'aurais dû demander de l'aide à des gens normaux, bien sûr, et je vais changer, et je serai moins stupide la prochaine fois. Mais si j'étais assez stupide pour tenir pour responsable quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est ce que je dirais."

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Minerva.

"Voilà ce que je vous dirais si je pensais que vous pouviez être responsable de quoi que ce soit. Mais les gens normaux ne choisissent pas en fonction des conséquences, ils ne font que jouer des rôles. Il y a dans votre tête l'image d'une sévère adepte de la discipline et vous faites tout ce que cette image ferait, que ça ait un sens ou pas. Une adepte de la discipline ordonnerait à ses élèves de retourner dans leurs chambres, même avec un troll rôdant dans les couloirs. Une adepte de la discipline ordonnerait à ses élèves de ne pas quitter la grande salle sous peine d'expulsion. Et la petite image du professeur McGonagall que vous avez dans votre tête ne peut pas apprendre de ses expériences ou se modifier elle-même, donc cette conversation est inutile. Les gens comme vous ne sont pas responsables, ce sont les gens comme moi qui le sont, et quand nous échouons il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer."

Le garçon avança pour se tenir directement face à elle. Sa main plongea dans ses robes et en ressortit la sphère dorée qu'était la coque protectrice fournie par le ministère de son Retourneur de Temps. Il parla d'une voix morne, neutre, sans aucune emphase. "Ceci aurait pu sauver Hermione si j'avais été capable de l'utiliser. Mais vous avez pensé que c'était votre rôle de me le refuser, de me barrer la route. Personne n'est mort à Poudlard depuis cinquante ans, vous avez dit cela quand vous l'avez verrouillé, vous vous souvenez ? J'aurais dû vous le demander à nouveau quand Bellatrix Black s'est échappée d'Azkaban, ou après que Hermione ait été accusée de tentative de meurtre. Mais j'ai oublié, j'ai été stupide. S'il vous plaît, débloquez-le maintenant avant qu'un autre de mes amis ne meure."

Incapable de parler, elle sortit sa baguette et s'exécuta, défaisant l'enchantement minuté qu'elle avait mêlé au loquet de la coque.

Harry Potter ouvrit la coque dorée, regarda le petite sablier coincé entre ses cercles concentriques, hocha la tête et referma la coque. "Merci. Maintenant, partez." La voix du garçon se brisa à nouveau. "Je dois réfléchir."

* * *

><p>Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et un son terrible et pourtant presque entièrement étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge…<p>

Albus apparut dans une ondulation à côté d'elle, prenant brièvement un teint criard le temps que le sortilège de Désillusion s'estompe.

Elle ne bondit pas tout à fait de surprise. "Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça," dit Minerva. Sa voix semblait morne à ses propres oreilles. "C'était une conversation privée."

Albus agita ses doigts vers la porte derrière elle. "J'avais peur que M. Potter ne te fasse du mal." Le directeur s'interrompit puis dit doucement : "Je suis très surpris que tu aies encaissé sans bouger."

"Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de dire : 'M. Potter', et il se serait arrêté." Sa voix était descendue au niveau d'un murmure. "Cela seulement, et il se serait arrêté. Et alors il n'aurait eu personne à qui dire ces terribles choses, personne."

"J'ai trouvé que les remarques de M. Potter étaient entièrement injuste et imméritées," dit Albus.

"Si cela avait été vous, Albus, vous n'auriez pas menacé d'expulser quiconque quitterait la pièce. Pouvez-vous honnêtement me dire le contraire ?"

Albus leva un sourcil. "Ton rôle dans ce désastre a été mince, tes décisions étaient raisonnables au moment où tu les a prises, et ce n'est que du point de vue privilégié de celui qui regarde le passé que Harry Potter peut croire qu'il en est autrement. Tu es certainement trop sage pour te blâmer pour ceci, Minerva."

Elle savait parfaitement que Albus placerait une image de Hermione dans sa terrible pièce, qu'elle y occuperait une place de choix. Elle était certaine que, même s'il n'avait même pas été présent à Poudlard à ce moment là, Albus se tiendrait _lui_ pour responsable. Mais pas elle.

_Alors vous non plus, vous ne pensez pas que je mérite qu'on me tienne pour responsable…_

Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et essaya de ne pas laisser les larmes émerger de nouveau ; elle n'avait jamais vu Albus pleurer, à trois exceptions près. "Vous avez toujours cru en vos élèves, ce que je n'ai jamais fait. Ils n'auraient pas eu peur de vous. Ils auraient su que vous comprendriez."

"Minerva…"

"Je ne suis pas apte à vous succéder à la direction. Nous le savons tous les deux."

"Tu as tort," dit doucement Albus. "Quand le jour viendra, tu seras la quarante-cinquième directrice de Poudlard et tu feras un excellent travail."

Elle secoua la tête. "Et maintenant, Albus ? S'il ne m'écoutera pas moi, qui d'autre ?"

* * *

><p>Nous étions peut-être une heure plus tard. Le garçon gardait encore la porte où le corps de sa meilleure amie reposait, il la veillait, assis. Il regardait vers le bas, vers sa baguette, entre ses mains. Parfois son visage se contractait au milieu d'une pensée, à d'autres moments il se détendait.<p>

Même si la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et qu'il n'y eut aucun son, le garçon leva les yeux. Il composa son expression. Sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, fut morne. "Je ne veux pas de compagnie."

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le professeur de Défense de Poudlard entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui, et prit place avec précaution dans un coin entre deux murs, aussi loin du garçon qu'il lui fut possible. Une sensation aiguë de catastrophe avait emplit l'espace qui les séparait et se tenait là, immuable.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" dit le garçon.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête. Des yeux pâles examinèrent le garçon comme s'il était un spécimen d'une vie venue d'une lointaine planète, avec le danger potentiel que cela impliquait.

"Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses, M. Potter," dit doucement l'homme.

"Vous excuser pour quoi ?" dit le garçon. "Pourquoi, qu'auriez-_vous_ pu faire pour empêcher la mort de Hermione ?"

"J'aurais dû penser à vérifier votre présence, celle de M. Londubat et celle de Mlle Granger, car vous étiez tous des cibles évidentes," dit le professeur de Défense sans hésiter. "M. Hagrid n'était pas mentalement apte à commander un contingent d'élèves. J'aurais dû ignorer la demande de silence que m'avait faite la directrice adjointe et lui dire de laisser le professeur Flitwick en arrière, car il aurait mieux été capable de défendre les élèves contre n'importe quelle menace tout en maintenant la communication via Patronus."

"Correct." La voix du garçon avait le tranchant d'un fil de rasoir. "J'avais oublié qu'il y avait à Poudlard quelqu'un d'autre capable d'être responsable. Alors pourquoi n'y avez-vous pas pensé, Professeur ? Parce que je ne crois pas que _vous_ ayez été stupide."

Il y eut un silence et les doigts du garçon blanchirent autour de sa baguette.

"Vous n'y avez pas pensé non plus sur le moment, M. Potter." La voix du professeur de Défense révélait une certaine fatigue. "Je suis plus intelligent que vous. Je pense plus vite que vous. J'ai plus d'expérience que vous. Mais l'écart entre nous n'est pas le même que celui entre eux et nous. Si vous pouvez rater quelque chose, alors moi aussi." Les lèvres de l'homme se tordirent. "Vous voyez, j'ai immédiatement compris que le troll n'était qu'une distraction d'autre chose et n'avait pas en lui-même grande importance. Tant que personne n'envoyait les élèves se promener inutilement à travers les couloirs ou ne dépêchait inconsciemment les jeunes Serpentard dans ces mêmes donjons où le troll avait été vu."

Le garçon ne sembla pas se détendre. "J'imagine que c'est plausible."

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit l'homme, "s'il y a ici quiconque qui peut être déclaré responsable de la mort de Mlle Granger, c'est moi-même, pas vous. C'est moi, et non pas vous, qui aurais dû…"

"Je perçois que vous avez parlé au professeur McGonagall et qu'elle vous a donné un texte à réciter." Le garçon ne se fatigua pas à dissimuler son amertume. "Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, professeur, dites-le sans masque."

Il y eut un silence.

"Comme vous le souhaitez," dit le professeur de Défense d'une voix vide d'émotions. Les yeux pâles demeuraient vifs, aux aguets. "Je regrette effectivement que la fille soit morte. Elle était une bonne élève en cours de Défense et aurait pu être votre alliée plus tard. J'aimerais vous consoler de votre perte mais j'ignore entièrement comment procéder. Naturellement, si je découvre les responsables, je les tuerai. Vous serez invité à participer si les circonstances le permettent."

"Comme c'est touchant," dit le garçon d'une voix froide. "Vous ne prétendez donc pas avoir aimé Hermione ?"

"Je crois avoir été insensible à ce qui faisait son charme. Je ne tisse plus de tels liens avec facilité."

Le garçon hocha la tête. "Merci pour votre honnêteté. Est-ce tout, professeur ?"

Il y eut un silence.

"Le château est meurtri, à présent," dit l'homme debout dans un coin.

"Quoi ?"

"Lorsqu'un certain artefact ancien m'a informé que Mlle Granger était sur le point de mourir, j'ai lancé ce sortilège de feu maudit dont je vous ai un jour parlé. J'ai traversé certains murs et certains étages en les brûlant afin que mon balais volant puisse emprunter une voie plus directe." L'homme parlait d'une voix sans timbre. "Poudlard ne guérira pas facilement de ces blessures, si jamais elle en guérit. J'imagine qu'il sera nécessaire de colmater les trous au moyens de conjurations plus faibles. Je le regrette maintenant, puisqu'il s'est avéré que j'arrivais trop tard."

"Ah," dit le garçon. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. "Vous vouliez la sauver. Vous le vouliez tellement que vous avez fait un vrai effort. J'imagine que votre esprit, contrairement au leur, est capable de cela."

Un bref sourire sec venu de l'homme.

"Merci, professeur. Mais je voudrais être laissé seul jusqu'au dîner. Vous entre tous saurez comprendre. Est-ce tout ?"

"Pas tout à fait," dit l'homme. Une nuance de sécheresse sardonique était à présent revenue dans sa voix. "Voyez-vous, étant donné mes expériences récentes, je suis inquiet à l'idée que ayez maintenant pour projet de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide."

"Comme quoi ?" dit le garçon.

"Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain. Peut-être avez-vous décidé qu'un univers sans Mlle Granger n'a aucune valeur et devrait être détruit à cause des insultes qu'il vous a faites."

Le garçon sourit sans gaîté. "Vos propres problèmes se révèlent, professeur. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Cela a-t-il été le vôtre, un jour ?"

"Pas particulièrement. Je n'ai pas un grand amour pour l'univers, mais c'est là que je vis."

Il y eut un silence.

"Que préparez-vous, M. Potter ?" dit l'homme dans un coin. "Vous avez formé quelque importante résolution, bien que vous essayiez de me le cacher. Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête. "Je réfléchis encore, et je voudrais être laissé seul pour le faire."

"Je me souviens d'une offre que vous m'avez faite, il y a quelques mois," dit le professeur de Défense. "Souhaitez-vous avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent à qui parler ? Je comprendrais que vous ne soyez pas agréable à côtoyer."

Le garçon secoua de nouveau la tête. "Non, merci."

"Eh bien dans ce cas," dit le professeur de Défense. "Que diriez-vous de quelqu'un de puissant et pas particulièrement entravé par de naïfs scrupules ?"

Il y eut une hésitation, puis le garçon secoua encore la tête.

"Quelqu'un qui a connaissance de nombreux secrets et magies que certains pourraient juger être contre nature ?"

Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent légèrement, d'une façon si imperceptible que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu ne pas…

"Je vois," dit le professeur de Défense. "Allez-y, interrogez-moi, alors. Je vous donne ma parole de ne rien en répéter aux autres."

Le garçon mit un moment à parler, et lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix brisée.

"Je compte ramener Hermione. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'au-delà, et que je ne vais pas juste la laisser… juste _ne pas être_…"

Le garçon appuya ses mains contre son visage, et lorsqu'il les enleva, il semblait à nouveau aussi vide d'émotions que l'homme debout dans le coin.

Les yeux du professeur de Défense étaient pensifs et légèrement perplexes.

"Comment ?" dit enfin l'homme.

"Comme ce sera nécessaire."

Il y eut un autre silence.

"Peu importe les risques," dit l'homme dans un coin. "Peu importe à quel point la magie nécessaire à accomplir ceci sera dangereuse."

"Oui."

Les yeux du professeur étaient pensifs. "Mais quelle approche générale avez-vous à l'esprit ? Je suppose que transformer son corps en Inferi n'est pas ce que vous…"

"Serait-il capable de penser ?" dit le garçon. "Son corps se décomposerait-il toujours ?"

"Non, et oui."

"Alors non."

"Et la Pierre de Résurrection de Cadmus Peverell, si quelqu'un pouvait l'obtenir pour vous ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas d'une illusion de Hermione tirée de mes souvenirs. Je veux qu'elle soit capable de _vivre_ sa _vie_…" la voix du garçon se brisa. "Je n'ai pas encore choisi un angle d'attaque concret. Si je dois attaquer le problème par force brute, acquérir assez de puissance et de savoir pour juste _faire que ça ait lieu_, c'est ce que je ferai."

Un autre silence.

"Et pour faire _ça_," dit l'homme dans le coin, "vous utiliserez votre outil favori, la science."

"Bien sûr."

Le professeur de Défense expira, presque un soupir. "Voilà qui donne un sens à la chose, j'imagine."

"Êtes-vous prêt à m'aider ou pas ?" dit le garçon.

"Quelle aide recherchez-vous ?"

"La magie. D'où vient-elle ?"

"Je l'ignore," dit l'homme.

"Et tout le monde est dans le même cas ?"

"Oh, la situation est bien pire, M. Potter. Il existe à peine un érudit des savoirs ésotériques qui n'a pas déchiffré la nature de la magie, et chacun d'entre eux a une explication différente."

"D'où viennent les nouveaux sortilèges ? Je n'arrête pas de lire que quelqu'un a inventé un sortilège pour faire une chose ou une autre mais il n'y a aucune mention du _comment_."

Un haussement d'épaules sous des robes. "D'où viennent les nouveaux livres, M. Potter ? Ceux qui en lisent beaucoup deviennent parfois capable d'en écrire à leur tour. Comment ? Personne ne le sait."

"Il y a des livres sur comment écrire…"

"Les lire ne fera pas de vous un dramaturge célèbre. Une fois tous ces conseils lus et appris, ce qui demeure est un mystère. L'invention de nouveaux sortilèges est un mystère similaire, d'une forme plus pure." La tête de l'homme se pencha. "De telles entreprises sont dangereuses. On dit qu'il faut choisir entre ne pas avoir d'enfant ou attendre qu'il ait déjà grandi. Si tant d'innovateurs semblent répondre de Gryffondor, plutôt que de Serdaigle comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison."

"Et les magies d'un genre plus puissant ?" dit le garçon.

"Un sorcier légendaire inventera peut-être un rituel sacrificiel dans sa vie et transmettra le savoir à ses héritiers. Tenter d'en inventer cinq serait du suicide. C'est pour cela que les sorciers réellement puissants sont ceux qui ont appris des savoirs ancestraux."

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air distant. "Tant pis pour la solution directe, alors. Il aurait été agréable de juste inventer le sortilège 'Relever les morts', 'Devenir Dieu', ou 'Invoquer un Terminal'. Savez-vous quoi que ce soit au sujet d'Atlantis ?"

"Seulement ce que tout érudit en sait," dit sèchement l'homme. "Si vous souhaitez entendre les dix-huit meilleures théories standard - ne me regardez pas comme ça, M. Potter. Si c'était si facile, je l'aurais fait il y a de nombreuses années."

"Je comprends. Pardon."

Il y eut un autre temps de silence. Le regard du professeur de Défense reposait sur le garçon qui semblait regarder dans le vide.

"Il y a des magies que je compte apprendre. Des sortilèges que j'aurais pu utiliser plus tôt aujourd'hui, si j'avais songé à les apprendre à l'avance." La voix du garçon était froide. "Des sortilèges dont j'aurai besoin, si ce genre de chose continue de se produire. Je m'attends à pouvoir légitimement apprendre la plupart d'entre eux. Mais pas tous."

La professeur de Défense inclina la tête. "Je vous enseignerai presque n'importe quelle magie que vous désirerez apprendre, M. Potter. J'ai certaines limites, mais vous pourrez toujours demander. Que recherchez-vous exactement ? Vous n'avez pas la puissance brute nécessaire au sortilège de la Mort et à la plupart des autres sortilèges considérés comme interdits…"

"Ce sortilège de feu maudit. J'imagine que ce n'est pas un rituel sacrificiel que même un enfant pourrait utiliser s'il l'osait ?"

Les lèvres du professeur de Défense tressaillirent. "Il requiert le sacrifice permanent d'une goutte de sang ; votre corps serait allégé du poids de cette goutte à partir de ce jour. Pas le genre de chose que l'on souhaiterait faire souvent, M. Potter. Une force de volonté est requise pour empêcher le feu maudit de se retourner contre vous et de vous consumer ; l'entraînement habituel consiste à d'abord se rôder sur des épreuves plus simples. Et bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un des ingrédients principaux du rituel, j'ai peur qu'il ne nécessite plus de magie que vous n'en posséderez pendant encore quelques années."

"Dommage," dit le garçon. "Il aurait été agréable de voir la tête de l'ennemi la prochaine fois qu'il aurait essayé d'utiliser un troll."

Le professeur de Défense inclina la tête, ses lèvres tressaillirent de nouveau.

"Et les sortilèges liés à la mémoire ? Les jumeaux Weasley se comportaient étrangement et le directeur a dit qu'il pense qu'ils ont été victime d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Cela semble être l'une des techniques préférées de l'ennemi."

"Règle numéro huit," dit le professeur de Défense. "Toute technique assez bonne pour m'avoir un fois est assez bonne pour mériter que je l'apprenne."

Le garçon eut un sourire sans gaîté. "Et j'ai entendu dire qu'une adulte avait lancé Oubliettes alors qu'elle était presque entièrement vidée de sa magie. Cela ne doit donc pas en nécessiter beaucoup. Il n'est même pas considéré comme Impardonnable, bien que je ne puis comprendre pourquoi. Si j'avais pu faire en sorte que M. Hagrid se souvienne d'autres ordres…"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple," dit le professeur de Défense. "Vous n'êtes pas assez puissant pour utiliser le sortilège de faux souvenirs, et même un simple Oubliettes serait à la limite de votre endurance actuelle. C'est un art dangereux, dont la pratique est illégale sans autorisation ministérielle, et je vous recommanderais de ne pas l'utiliser lorsque les circonstances rendraient gênantes l'effacement accidentel de dix ans de la vie de quelqu'un. J'aimerais pouvoir vous promettre que j'obtiendrai l'un de ces tomes hautement gardés du département des mystères et que je vous le ferai livrer sous quelque déguisement. Mais ce que je dois en fait vous dire, c'est que vous trouverez le manuel d'instruction standard sur le sujet dans les piles nord-nord-ouest de la bibliothèque principale de Poudlard, à la lettre M."

"Sérieusement," dit le garçon d'un ton neutre.

"En effet."

"Merci pour votre aide, professeur."

"Votre créativité est devenue bien plus pragmatique depuis que je vous ai rencontré, M. Potter."

"Merci pour le compliment." Le garçon ne releva pas les yeux de la baguette qu'il regardait, entre ses mains. "Je voudrais me remettre à réfléchir à présent. S'il vous plaît, expliquez-leur pour moi ce qui se passera si je suis dérangé."

* * *

><p>La porte du débarras s'ouvrit et le professeur Quirrell en sortit. Son visage avait un air mort, vide d'émotions ; elle aurait dit que cela lui rappelait Severus, mais Severus n'avait jamais tout à fait ressemblé à cela.<p>

Au moment où la porte se referma, Minerva lança muettement une barrière anti-bruit. Les mots s'écoulèrent d'elle rapidement : "Comment ça s'est passé - vous étiez là un bon moment - est-ce que Harry parle, maintenant ?"

Le professeur Quirrell avança rapidement dans la pièce jusqu'au mur proche de l'entrée et la regarda. Le visage sans émotion glissa, comme s'il enlevait un masque, et révéla derrière lui quelque chose de très sinistre. "J'ai parlé à M. Potter comme il s'attendait à ce que je lui parle et j'ai évité de dire des choses qui auraient pu l'agacer. Je ne pense pas l'avoir consolé. Je ne pense pas avoir de talent pour ça."

"Merci… c'est déjà bien qu'il ait parlé…" Elle hésita. "Qu'a dit M. Potter ?"

"J'ai peur de lui avoir promis de ne pas en parler. Et maintenant… je pense que je dois faire une visite à la bibliothèque de Poudlard."

"La _bibliothèque_ ?"

"Oui," dit le professeur Quirrell. Une tension inhabituelle apparut dans sa voix. "Je compte renforcer la sécurité de la section interdite avec certaines précautions de ma propre fabrication. Les protections actuelles sont une plaisanterie. Et M. Potter doit être maintenu hors de la section interdite _à tout prix_."

Elle regarda le professeur de Défense, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Le professeur Quirrell continua de parler : "Vous ne direz _pas_ au garçon que je vous ai dit cela. Vous confirmerez auprès de Flitwick et Vector que le garçon devra être distrait par les évasions habituelles s'il pose des questions trop précoces sur la création de sortilèges. Et bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un domaine où je suis expert, madame la directrice adjointe, si vous pouvez imaginer quelque moyen que ce soit pour convaincre le garçon de ne pas s'enfoncer plus avant dans son chagrin et sa folie - n'importe quel moyen de défaire les résolutions qu'il est en train de prendre - alors je vous suggère de l'appliquer _immédiatement_."


	91. Rôles, partie 2

Peu de temps après, il y eut un autre coup contre la porte du débarras.

"Si vous vous souciez vraiment de ma santé mentale," dit le garçon sans lever les yeux, "vous partirez, vous me laisserez tranquille, et vous attendrez que je descende dîner. Vous ne m'aidez pas."

La porte s'ouvrit et celui qui avait attendu dehors entra.

"Franchement ?" dit le garçon d'un ton catégorique.

La porte se rabattit puis se ferma derrière Severus Rogue.

Le maître des potions de Poudlard n'affichait rien de l'arrogance dont il était coutumier ni même de l'apparence d'impassibilité qu'il revêtait parfois dans le bureau du directeur ; son regard, étrange, les yeux baissés sur le garçon qui gardait la porte ; ses pensées, insondables.

"Je ne puis imaginer ce que pense la directrice adjointe," dit le maître des potions. "À moins que je ne sois censé servir d'avertissement quant à ce qui vous attend si vous décidez d'endosser la responsabilité de sa mort."

Les lèvres du garçon se serrèrent. "Très bien. Vous avez gagné, professeur Rogue. Je concède que vous étiez plus responsable de la mort de Lily Potter que je ne le suis de celle de Hermione Granger, et que ma culpabilité n'est pas comparable à la vôtre. Et maintenant je vous demande de partir, et de leur dire qu'il serait probablement préférable de me laisser seul un moment. En avons-nous fini ?"

"Presque," dit le maître des potions. "C'est moi qui mettais les mots sous l'oreiller de Mlle Granger et qui lui disais où trouver les combats lors desquels elle intervenait."

Le garçon ne réagit pas du tout à cela. Puis il parla enfin. "Parce que vous n'aimez pas que les gens se fassent brutaliser."

"Pas seulement ça." Il y avait une note de douleur dans la voix du maître des potions qui lui était étrangère ; il était difficile d'imaginer que c'était la même voix acide qui ordonnait aux enfants de ne pas remuer une fois de plus sans quoi leurs poignets seraient arrachés. "J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte… beaucoup plus tôt, j'imagine, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas remarqué, entièrement absorbé par moi-même que j'étais. Me placer à la tête de Serpentard… cela signifiait que Albus Dumbledore avait perdu tout espoir d'aider la maison Serpentard. Je suis certain que Dumbledore essaya, je ne puis l'imaginer ne pas avoir essayé, lorsqu'il prit la tête de Poudlard pour la première fois. Il dut ressentir une profonde douleur quand, après cela, tant de Serpentard répondirent à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres… il ne m'aurait pas mis en position d'autorité dans cette maison, étant donné mon comportement, s'il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir." Sous sa cape tachée et salie, les épaules du maître des potions s'affaisèrent. "Mais vous et Mlle Granger essayiez de faire quelque chose, et vous étiez même parvenus à faire changer M. Malfoy et Mlle Greengrass, et peut-être que ces deux là auraient pu montrer un autre exemple… j'imagine qu'il fut idiot de ma part d'y croire. Le directeur ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait, et je vous demande de ne pas lui dire."

"Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?"

"Les choses sont devenues bien trop sérieuses pour que je n'en fasse pas part à quelqu'un." Les lèvres de Severus Rogue se tordirent. "J'ai assez vu de plans tourner au désastre lors de ma carrière à Serpentard pour savoir comment cela fonctionne. Si, à l'avenir, tout devait être révélé - alors au moins je vous l'aurais dit, et vous pourrez en attester."

"Délicieux," dit le garçon. "Merci d'avoir éclaircit ce mystère. Est-ce tout ?"

"Comptez-vous déclarer que votre vie n'est plus qu'une ruine et qu'il ne vous reste rien d'autre que la vengeance ?"

"Non. J'ai encore…" le garçon s'interrompit.

"Alors j'ai bien peu de conseils à vous prodiguer," dit Severus Rogue.

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air distrait. "De la part de Hermione, merci de l'avoir aidée avec les brutes. Elle vous dirait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et maintenant, je vous serais fort gré si vous pouviez leur dire de _me laisser tranquille_."

Le maître des potions se tourna vers la porte, et quand son visage cessa d'être visible, sa voix parvint à Harry comme un chuchotement. "Je suis véritablement navré de votre perte."

Severus Rogue partit.

Le garçon le regarda faire, essayant de se souvenir, du mieux qu'il puisse à une telle distance, de mots prononcés quelques temps auparavant.

_Vos livres vous ont trahi, Potter. Ils ne vous ont pas dit la seule chose que vous deviez savoir. Vous ne pouvez apprendre ce que c'est que de perdre la personne que vous aimez en lisant un livre. C'est une chose que vous ne pourrez connaître avant de l'avoir vécue vous-même._

Ça avait été quelque chose d'approchant, songea le garçon, s'il s'en souvenait correctement.

* * *

><p>Des heures s'étaient maintenant écoulées dans la section de l'infirmerie dont la porte était fermée et derrière laquelle un corps allongé se trouvait.<p>

Harry continua de regarder sa baguette, posée sur ses genoux. De regarder les petites écorchures et taches sur les vingt-huit centimètres de houx, défauts qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais observés d'assez près pour les remarquer. Un rapide calcul mental lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter puisque, si cela représentait six ou sept mois de dommages accumulés, alors son utilisation le temps d'une vie moyenne ne l'userait pas entièrement. Sur le coup, il se serait probablement inquiété de voir son Retourneur de Temps lui être enlevé s'il avait ouvertement crié : 'Quelqu'un a-t-il un Retourneur de Temps ?' dans la grande salle, mais il aurait été assez simple de s'engager à l'avance à attendre la fin du déjeuner puis à trouver quelqu'un pour envoyer un message au professeur Flitwick deux heures dans le passé, et le professeur Flitwick aurait alors pu aller directement vers Hermione ou lui envoyer son corbeau Patronus longtemps avant que le troll ne s'approche d'elle. Ou ce Harry alternatif aurait-il déjà appris qu'il était trop tard - aurait-il entendu l'annonce de la mort de Hermione après le déjeuner et avant de pouvoir envoyer des messages dans le passé ? Peut-être qu'un conseil d'utilisation général des voyages dans le temps était de s'assurer de ne jamais prendre le risque d'apprendre qu'on était arrivé trop tard si on n'était pas encore retourné en arrière. Il y avait maintenant une petite brûlure chimique au bout de sa baguette, probablement à cause du contact avec l'acide en lequel il avait partiellement métamorphosé le cerveau du troll, mais la baguette semblait être relativement à l'épreuve de pertes de petites quantités de bois. Vraiment, l'idée qu'une 'baguette magique' soit requise devenait de plus en plus étrange à mesure qu'on y réfléchissait. Quoique si les sortilèges étaient toujours inventés de quelque mystérieuse façon, que de nouveaux rituels étaient conçus comme autant de nouveaux leviers sur la machine inconnue, peut-être que les gens continuaient juste d'inventer des rituels à base de mouvements de baguettes, tout comme ils inventaient des phrases comme 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Il semblait vraiment que la magie devait, en un sens, être presque arbitrairement puissante, et il aurait certainement été pratique pour Harry de pouvoir juste ignorer la restriction conceptuelle qui empêchait les gens d'inventer des sortilèges comme 'Que tout aille bien pour toujours' mais, étrangement, rien n'était si facile dans le monde de la magie. Harry regarda de nouveau sa montre, mais l'heure n'était toujours pas venue.

Il avait tenté de lancer le Patronus dans le but de lui dire d'aller voir Hermione Granger. Juste au cas où c'était un mensonge, un sortilège de Faux Souvenir ou l'un des qui-savait-combien de moyens de faire fermer les yeux d'un sorcier et de le faire rêver. Juste au cas où la vraie Hermione Granger serait en vie et détenue quelque part, malgré le fait qu'il avait senti la vie de cette dernière la quitter. Juste au cas où il y avait un au delà et que le Vrai Patronus pouvait l'atteindre.

Mais le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné, donc ce test en particulier n'avait apporté aucun élément de preuve et l'avait laissé avec l'à priori défavorable.

Du temps passa, puis encore plus de temps passa. De l'extérieur, vous n'auriez vu qu'un garçon, assis, regardant sa baguette avec un air contemplatif, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre environ toutes les deux minutes.

La porte de cette partie de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit _à nouveau_.

Le garçon assis là leva les yeux avec un regard mortel, glaçant.

Puis son visage s'emplit de désarroi, et il se releva tant bien que mal.

"Harry", dit l'homme en chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, une veste noir jetée par-dessus. Sa voix était rauque. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le directeur de ton école - il est arrivé dans ces robes ridicules à mon bureau et il m'a dit que Hermione Granger était morte !"

Un instant plus tard, une femme suivit l'homme dans la pièce ; elle semblait moins troublée que l'homme, moins déconcertée et plus effrayée.

"Papa," dit le garçon d'un voix faible. "Maman. Oui, elle est morte. Ils ne vous ont rien dit d'autre ?"

"Non ! Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il y eut un silence.

Le garçon appuya son dos contre le mur. "Je ne p-peux, je ne peux, je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être un petit garçon, j'ai j-juste pas l'énergie pour ça maintenant."

"Harry," dit la femme d'un ton hésitant. "Harry…"

"Papa, tu vois tous ces livres de fantasy où le héros doit tout cacher de ses parents parce qu'ils, qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, qu'ils réagiraient de façon stupide et se mettraient en travers de son chemin de héros ? C'est une technique narrative, bien sûr, pour que le héros doive tout résoudre lui-même au lieu d'en parler à ses parents. S-s'il vous plaît, ne sois pas cette technique narrative, Papa, et toi non plus, Maman. Juste… ne jouez juste pas ce rôle. Ne soyez pas les parents qui refusent de comprendre. N-ne me criez pas dessus, ne m'imposez pas des exigences parentales que je ne suivrai pas. Parce que je me suis égaré dans un roman de fantasy vraiment débile et maintenant Hermione est… j-je n'ai juste pas assez d'énergie pour gérer ça."

Lentement, comme si ses membres n'étaient à qu'à moitié en mouvement, l'homme dans sa veste noire s'agenouilla là où Harry se tenait afin que ses yeux soient au niveau de ceux de son fils. "Harry," dit l'homme. "J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce qui s'est passé, tout de suite."

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit. "Ils m-me disent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai vaincu pourrait encore être en vie. Comme si ce n'était pas la t-trame de cent satanés romans, hein ? Donc il se pourrait aussi que le directeur de mon école, qui est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, est devenu fou. Et, et Hermione a été victime d'une machination et accusée à tort de tentative de meurtre juste avant ça, non pas que quelqu'un en aurait parlé à ses parents. L'élève qu'on l'a accusée à tort de vouloir tuer est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, qui est le politicien le plus puissant d'Angleterre magique, et qui était le second du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le poste de professeur de Défense de cette école est maudit, personne ne tient plus d'une année, ils ont un proverbe qui dit que le professeur de Défense est toujours suspect. Cette année le professeur de Défense est secrètement un mystérieux sorcier qui s'est opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la dernière guerre et dont on ignore s'il est lui-même méchant. Aussi, le maître des potions se languit de Lily Potter depuis des années et pourrait être derrière tout ça pour quelque raison psychologique tordue." Les lèvres du garçons se serrèrent avec amertume. "Je crois que c'est presque toute l'intrigue débile."

L'homme, qui avait écouté tout ceci sans rien dire, se leva. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. "C'est assez, Harry," dit-il. "J'en ai assez entendu. Nous quittons cette école tout de suite et nous t'emmenons avec nous."

La femme regardait le garçon, et son visage posait une question.

Le garçon la regarda en réponse et hocha la tête.

La voix de la femme fut fluette lorsqu'elle parla. "_Ils_ ne nous laisseront pas faire, Michael."

"Légalement, ils n'ont aucun droit de nous empêcher…"

"_Droit ?_ Vous êtes des _Moldus_," dit le garçon. Il eut un sourire tordu. "Vous avez autant de valeur que des souris aux yeux du système judiciaire magique d'Angleterre. Aucun sorcier ne se souciera de vos arguments sur vos _droits_, sur la _justice_, ils ne prendront même pas le temps de vous écouter. Vous voyez, comme vous n'avez aucun _pouvoir_, ils n'ont pas besoin de se fatiguer. Non, Maman, je ne souris pas comme ça parce que je suis d'accord avec leur politique vis à vis des Moldus, je souris parce que je ne suis pas d'accord la vôtre vis à vis des enfants."

"Alors," dit fermement le professeur Michael Verres-Evans, "nous verrons ce que le _vrai_ gouvernement a à dire à ce sujet. Je connais un parlementaire ou trois…"

"Ils diront : 'Vous êtes fous, bon séjout à l'asile'. En supposant que les Oublietteurs du ministère ne vous attrappent pas avant et n'effacent pas vos souvenirs. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils font beaucoup ça aux Moldus. J'imagine que les vraiment haut placés de notre gouvernements ont formé de confortables arrangements de leur côté. Peut-être obtiennent-ils quelques sortilèges de soin de temps à autres, si quelqu'un d'important arrive à avoir le cancer." Le garçon eut à nouveau ce sourire tordu. "Et voilà la situation, Papa, comme Maman le sait déjà. Ils ne vous auraient jamais amené ici, ils ne vous auraient jamais rien dit, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que vous pouviez faire."

La bouche de l'homme s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne sortit, comme s'il avait lu le script qui décrivait ce qu'un parent inquiet se devait de faire dans ce genre de situation mais que ce script était soudain arrivé à une page vierge.

"Harry," dit la femme d'une voix hésitante.

Le garçon la regarda.

"Harry, est-ce que quelque chose t'est arrivé ? Tu sembles… différent…"

"Pétunia !" dit l'homme, dont la langue semblait s'être remise à fonctionner. "Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Il est sous pression, c'est tout."

"Eh bien, Maman, tu vois…" la voix du garçon se brisa. "Tu es sûre que tu veux entendre tout ça d'un coup, maman ?"

La femme hocha la tête mais elle ne parla pas.

"Je dois… tu sais, ce psychiatre scolaire qui pensait que j'avais des problèmes de colère ? Eh bien…" le garçon s'interrompit et déglutit. "Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, Maman. En fait, c'est quelque chose de magique. Probablement quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé la nuit où mes parents sont morts. J'ai… eh bien, j'appelais ça un mystérieux côté obscur et je sais qu'on dirait que c'est une blague et _j'ai_ vérifié auprès… auprès d'un ancien chapeau magique et télépathe pour m'assurer que ma cicatrice n'était pas _vraiment_ habitée par l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sous lui et je ne pense pas que les sorciers ont vraiment des âmes de toute façon puisqu'ils peuvent quand même subir des dommages cérébraux, sauf que…"

"Harry, ralentis !" dit l'homme.

"…sauf que, quoi que ce soit, c'est quand même _réel_, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, ça renforçait ma volonté quand les choses tournaient mal, je pouvais faire face à n'importe quoi tant que j'étais en colère, Rogue, Dumbledore, tout le Magenmagot, mon côté obscur n'avait peur de rien sauf des Détraqueurs. Et je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qu'il y aurait peut-être un pris à payer pour l'utiliser et je continuais de chercher ce que ce prix pourrait être. Ça n'a pas changé ma magie, ça n'a pas semblé modifié mon alignement moral de façon permanente, ça n'a pas tenté de m'éloigner de mes amis ou quelque chose comme ça, alors j'ai continué de l'utiliser à chaque fois que nécessaire et je n'ai compris que trop tard ce qu'était vraiment le prix…" la voix du garçon était presque devenue un murmure. "Je ne l'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui… à chaque fois que j'y fais appel… ça consume mon enfance. J'ai tué la chose qui a eu Hermione. Et ce n'est pas mon côté obscur qui a fait ça, c'est moi. Oh, Maman, Papa, je suis désolé."

Il y eut un long silence formé du son de masques qui se brisaient.

"Harry," dit l'homme en s'agenouillant à nouveau, "j'ai besoin que tu recommences du début et que tu expliques ça beaucoup plus lentement."

Le garçon parla.

Les parents écoutèrent.

Quelques temps plus tard, le père se leva.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, grimaçant dans l'amère expectative.

"Harry," dit l'homme, "Pétunia et moi allons te sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible…"

"Non," dit le garçon avec un ton d'avertissement. "Je suis sérieux, Papa. Le ministère de la magie n'est pas une chose contre laquelle on se dresse. Dis-toi que c'est les impôts ou le recteur ou quelque chose d'autre qui n'admettra aucune remise en question de sa domination. En Angleterre Magique on a le droit de se souvenir uniquement de ce que le gouvernement pense qu'on devrait se souvenir, et se souvenir de l'existence de la magie, ou du fait que vous avez un fils nommé Harry, c'est un privilège, pas un droit. Et s'ils faisaient ça, je craquerais, je ferais du ministère un immense cratère fumant. Maman, tu connais la chanson, tu dois absolument empêcher Papa d'essayer quoi que ce soit de stupide."

"Et fils…" l'homme se frotta les tempes. "Peut-être que je ne devrais pas dire ça maintenant… mais es-tu certain que ce dont tu parles est vraiment un côté obscur magique et pas quelque chose de normal pour un garçon de ton âge ?"

"Normal," dit le garçon avec une patience raffinée. "Normal comment, exactement ? Je pourrais revérifier, mais je suis raisonnablement certain qu'il n'y a rien à ce sujet dans _Enfance : un guide pour les parents_. Mon côté obscur n'est pas seulement un état émotionnel, il me _rend plus intelligent_. D'une certaine façon, en tout cas. On ne peut pas juste s'_imaginer_ plus intelligent."

L'homme se frotta de nouveau la tête. "Eh bien… il y a un certain phénomène bien connu lors duquel les enfants traversent un processus biologique qui peut parfois les rendre colériques, sombres et sinistres, et ce processus peut aussi augmenter de façon significative leur intelligence et leur taille…"

Le garçon s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur. "Non, Papa, ce n'est pas que je deviens un adolescent. J'ai vérifié auprès de mon cerveau et il pense toujours que les filles sont dégueu. Mais si c'est que tu veux croire, très bien. Peut-être que ça vaut mieux pour moi que tu ne me crois pas. Mais je…" la voix du garçon s'étrangla. "Mais je ne supporterais pas de mentir à ce sujet."

"L'adolescence ne fonctionne pas nécessairement comme ça, Harry. Ça pourrait te prendre un moment avant de remarquer les filles. Si, de fait, tu n'en as pas déjà remarqué u…" et l'homme se tut brusquement.

"Je n'aimais pas Hermione comme ça," murmura le garçon. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continue de penser que ça devait être le cas ? C'est lui manquer de respect que de penser qu'on ne pourrait que l'aimer pour ça."

L'homme déglutit de façon visible. "Très bien, fils, tu restes à l'abri du danger pendant qu'on trouve comment te sortir d'ici, c'est compris ? Ne vas pas vraiment penser que tu es passé du côté obscur. Je sais que tu as eu tes, ah, ce que j'appelais tes moments Ender Wiggin…"

"Je pense qu'on est maintenant _bien_ au delà d'Ender et plutôt à Ender après que les Formiques aient tué Valentine."

"Gros mots !" dit la femme, et sa main alla couvrir sa propre bouche.

Le garçon parla d'une voix usée. "Pas des Fornique, Maman. Ce sont des aliens insectoïdes - laisses tomber."

"Harry, c'est exactement ce que je dis que tu ne devrais pas penser," dit le professeur Verres-Evans d'un ton ferme. "Tu ne vas pas aller t'imaginer que tu deviens méchant. Tu ne vas faire de mal à personne, tu ne vas pas te mettre en danger, tu ne vas pas jouer avec quelque magie noire que ce soit pendant ta mère et moi cherchons à te sortir de cette situation. Est-ce clair, mon fils ?"

Le garçon ferma les yeux. "Ce seraient de merveilleux conseils, Papa, si j'étais dans un comic book."

"_Harry…_" commença l'homme.

"La police n'en est pas capable. Les soldats n'en sont pas capables. Le sorcier le plus puissant du monde n'en a pas été capable, et il a essayé. Ce n'est pas juste pour les innocents de jouer à être Batman si on ne peut pas effectivement protéger tout le monde en suivant son code. Et je viens de prouver que je n'en étais pas capable."

Des gouttes de sueur luisaient sur le front du professeur Michael Verres-Evans. "Maintenant écoutes-moi bien. Peu importe ce que tu as lu dans tes livres, tu n'es pas _censé_ protéger qui que ce soit ! Ou te mêler à quoi que ce soit de dangereux ! À absolument quoi que ce soit de dangereux ! Restes juste à l'abri de _tout_, de chaque brin de la folie qui habite cette maison de dingues, et on te sortira d'ici dès l'instant où on pourra le faire !"

Le garçon jeta un regard pénétrant vers son père puis vers sa mère. Puis il regarda de nouveau sa montre.

"Une excellente remarque," dit le garçon.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur et l'ouvrit grand.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit grand dans un craquement qui fit bondir Minerva, et avant qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir, Harry Potter sortait de la pièce à grand pas en la regardant d'un air furieux.<p>

"Vous avez amené mes parents _ici_," dit le Survivant. "À _Poudlard_. Où Vous-Savez-Qui ou _quelqu'un_ rôde et prend mes amis pour cible. À quoi pensiez-vous, exactement ?"

Elle ne répondit pas qu'elle avait pensé à un Harry assis devant la porte du débarras qui contenait le corps de Hermione et qui refusait de bouger.

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?" demanda Harry d'un ton impérieux. "Quelqu'un d'autre les a-t-il vus avec vous ?"

"Le directeur les a amenés ici…"

"Le veux qu'ils sortent d'ici _immédiatement_ avant que quiconque ne le remarque, en particulier Vous-Savez-Qui, mais cela inclut aussi le professeur Quirrell et le professeur Rogue. Veuillez envoyer votre Patronus au directeur, et dites-lui qu'il doit le ramener tout de suite. Ne mentionnez pas le nom de mes parents, ni même leur existence, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre écouterait."

"Tout à fait," dit le professeur Verres-Evans en hochant la tête avec sévérité, debout juste derrière le garçon, Pétunia un pas derrière lui. Sa main était fermement posée sur l'épaule de Harry. "Nous finirons de parler à notre fils chez nous."

"Un instant, s'il vous plaît," dit Minerva avec une politesse instinctive. Sa première tentative de lancer le Patronus avait échoué, l'un des désavantages du sort lors de certaines circonstances. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, mais elle semblait avoir perdu une partie de l'entrain…

Minerva tut cette pensée et se concentra.

Une fois le message envoyé, elle se retourna vers le professeur Verres-Evans. "Monsieur," dit-elle, "j'ai peur que M. Potter ne puisse quitter l'école de Poudlard…"

Lorsque Albus Dumbledore arriva enfin, on pouvait entendre des cris : l'homme Moldu avait abandonné toute dignité. Au moins il y avait des cris d'un seul côté de la dispute. Minerva n'avait pas le cœur de s'y mettre. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Lorsque le Professeur se tourna pour se disputer avec le directeur, Harry Potter, qui était demeuré silencieux pendant tout ce temps, parla. "Pas ici," dit-il. "Tu peux te disputer avec lui n'importe où mais pas à Poudlard, Papa. Maman, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, assure-toi que Papa n'essaiera rien qui lui amènera des ennuis de la part du ministère."

Le visage de Michael Verres-Evans fit une grimace. Il se retourna, regarda Harry Potter. Sa voix fut rauque lorsqu'il parla et il y avait de l'eau dans ses yeux. "Mon fils… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu sais parfaitement ce que je fais," dit Harry Potter. "Tu as lu ces histoires de super-héros longtemps avant de me les donner. J'ai eu pas mal d'emmerdes, j'ai un peu grandi, et maintenant je protège mes proches. En fait, c'est plus simple que ça, tu sais ce que je fais parce que tu as essayé de faire la même chose. Je fais sortir ceux que j'aime de Poudlard le plus vite possible, voilà ce que je fais. Monsieur le directeur, s'il vous plaît, sortez-les d'ici avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne découvre leur présence et ne décide de les tuer."

Michael Verres-Evans commença un plongeon désespéré vers Harry, puis tout mouvement s'arrêta, l'homme moldu penché dans sa course.

"Je suis désolé," dit doucement le directeur. "Nous reparlerons bientôt. Minerva, j'étais avec les autres quand tu m'as appelée, ils attendent dans ton bureau."

Le directeur avança comme en glissant jusqu'à se tenir entre l'homme et de la femme figés ; et il y eut un autre éclair de flammes.

Le mouvement reprit.

Minerva regarda Harry.

Aucun mot ne lui vint.

"Très malin, de les amener ici," dit Harry Potter. "Ça a probablement nuit à notre relation de façon permanente. Bon sang, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce satané dîner. Qui," le garçon regarda sa montre, "a de _toute façon_ commencé. Je vais aller dire au revoir à Hermione seul, je promet que cela prendra moins de deux minutes, et après ça je sortirai et j'irai manger quelque chose, comme je l'aurai fait de toute façon. Ne me dérangez _pas_ pendant ces deux satanées minutes ou je vais craquer et tuer quelqu'un, je suis sérieux, professeur."

Le garçon se retourna, traversa la petite pièce, ouvrit la porte de derrière, où le corps de Hermione Granger était conservé, et entra avant qu'elle ne trouve quoi répondre. À travers l'ouverture elle vit le fragment d'une image qu'elle savait qu'aucun enfant n'aurait jamais dû voir…

La porte se referma.

Elle commença à avancer, sans réfléchir.

À mi-chemin vers la porte, elle s'arrêta.

Son esprit était encore ralenti et souffrait encore, et la partie d'elle que Harry Potter aurait appelé _l'image d'une sévère adepte de la discipline_ prononçait des mots sans vie au sujet du comportement approprié des enfants. Le reste de sa personne ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de laisser n'importe quel enfant, même Harry Potter, seul dans une pièce avec le corps ensanglanté de sa meilleure amie. Mais l'acte d'ouvrir la porte, ou d'affirmer quelque autorité que ce soit, cela ne lui semblait pas sage. Il n'y avait pas de bonne chose à faire, de bonne chose à dire ; ou s'il existait une bonne voie à suivre, elle ne la connaissait pas.

Très lentement, une minute et demie s'écoulèrent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Harry semblait avoir changé, comme si cette minute et demi avait duré plusieurs vies.<p>

"Scellez la pièce," dit doucement Harry, "et allons-y professeur McGonagall."

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte du débarras. Elle ne fut pas tout à fait capable de s'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur et elle vit le sang séché, le drap qui recouvrait la partie inférieure du corps, la partie supérieure comme cireuse, semblable à une poupée, et une brève image des yeux fermés de Hermione Granger. Quelque chose en elle recommença à pleurer.

Elle ferma la porte.

Ses doigts bougèrent sur sa baguette, sa bouche prononça les paroles sans réfléchir, des charmes et des barrières pour sceller la pièce contre toute infraction.

"Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry d'une voix étrange, comme s'il récitait, "avez-vous le rocher ? Le rocher que le directeur m'a donné ? Je devrais le transformer à nouveau en un joyau, puisqu'il s'est avéré utile."

Automatiquement ses yeux passèrent à l'anneau sur le petit doigt gauche de Harry et remarqua le vide sur la monture, là où le joyau aurait dû se trouver. "J'en parlerai au directeur," répondit sa langue.

"Est-ce une tactique courante, au fait ?" dit Harry, d'une voix toujours étrange. "Transporter un grand objet métamorphosé en un objet petit pour l'utiliser comme une arme ? Ou est-ce un exercice de métamorphose habituel ?"

Elle secoua la tête, comme absente.

"Eh bien, allons-y, alors."

"J'ai…" sa voix se bloqua. "J'ai peur d'avoir autre chose à faire pour l'instant. Pourrez-vous y aller tout seul, et promettrez vous d'aller directement à la grande salle et de manger quelque chose, M. Potter ?"

Le garçon promit (sauf circonstances exceptionnelles et imprévues, une clause qu'on ne débattit pas) puis sortit de la pièce.

Ce qui l'attendait… ne serait pas plus simple, certainement, et serait peut-être même plus difficile.

* * *

><p>Minerva marcha vers son bureau d'un pas rapide - et non pas lent - car cela aurait été discourtois.<p>

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

"Madame Granger," dit sa voix, "M. Granger, je suis terriblement désolée de…"


	92. Rôles, partie 3

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il n'y avait plus rien à prévoir.

Il n'y avait plus rien à penser.

Dans ce vide s'éleva le nouveau pire souvenir…

Le Survivant-Contrairement-À-Sa-Meilleure-Amie marchait d'un pas lourd dans les longs couloirs résonnants qui menaient à la grande salle. Maintenant qu'il avait dépensé toute son énergie mentale, son esprit commençait à balancer des penséesi, comme l'image d'une Hermione marchant à ses côtés, et des concepts muets comme _Ça n'arrivera plus jamais_ jusqu'à ce qu'une autre partie de lui hurle _Non_ et continue de hurler sur la première, déterminée à la ramener, sauf que la voix de cette partie se fatiguait tandis que l'autre semblait inépuisable. Une autre partie de son esprit insistait qu'il fallait repenser à ce qu'il avait dit au professeur McGonagall, et à Papa et Maman, bien qu'il n'ait fait qu'essayer de les faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible avec seulement une réserve d'énergie mentale limitée. Comme s'il aurait pu faire mieux par un acte de sa volonté déficiente. Harry ignorait ce qui lui restait de sa relation avec ses parents.

Il parvint enfin à un point de jonction où l'attendait un garçon plus âgé dans des robes à bordures vertes qui lisait silencieusement un manuel, situé sur le chemin que n'importe qui désireux d'intercepter quelqu'un allant de l'infirmerie à la grande salle choisirait.

Harry portait la Cape d'Invisibilité, bien sûr, il l'avait mise après avoir quitté le bureau, se rendant ainsi insensible à presque toutes les formes de détection magiques. Il était futile de faciliter la tâche de toute personne désireuse de le trouver et de le tuer. Et Harry avait presque décidé de continuer sans se fatiguer à découvrir ce qui se passait quand il reconnu le visage du garçon Serpentard.

Il comprit alors. Bien sûr, l'un des élèves qui étaient restés à l'école pendant les vacances de Pâques serait naturellement…

"Tu m'attendais," dit Harry à voix haute, sans enlever la Cape.

Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul, se cogna la tête contre le mur, et son manuel de cinquième année tomba de ses mains avant qu'il ne relève un visage aux yeux écarquillés.

"Vous êtes…"

"Invisible. Oui. Dis ce que tu as à dire."

Lesath Lestrange se releva tant bien que mal, prit un air attentif, puis lâcha d'une traite : "Seigneur, ai-je bien agi - je pensais que vous ne souhaiteriez pas me voir m'avancer devant tout le monde, car ils auraient pu soupçonner notre lien - j'ai pensé, que certainement si vous souhaitiez mon aide vous pourriez faire appel à moi directement -"

Incroyable, le nombre de façons qu'il y avait de tuer sa meilleure amie par pure stupidité.

"Je…" Lesath hésita, puis dit d'une petite voix, "j'avais tort, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu as agi exactement comme tu aurais dû le faire dans ces circonstances. C'est moi qui ai été un imbécile."

"Je suis navré, maître," chuchota Lesath.

"Si tu _étais_ venu avec moi, aurais-tu été capable de tuer le troll ?" Ce n'était même pas la bonne question, la bonne question était de savoir si Harry lui-même aurait considéré que Lesath suffisait et se serait envolé soixante secondes plus tôt, mais quand même…

"Je… je ne suis pas sûr, maître… je ne suis pas très bien accueilli aux entraînements de duel de Serpentard, je n'ai pas appris les gestes du sortilège de la Mort - devrais-je apprendre ces arts pour mieux vous servir, seigneur ?"

"Je continue d'insister : je ne suis pas ton seigneur," dit Harry.

"Oui, seigneur."

"Quoi que," dit Harry, "et ce n'est en aucun cas un ordre, juste une remarque, tout le monde devrait savoir se défendre, surtout toi. Je suis sûr que le professeur de Défense t'aiderait par principe, si tu le lui demandais."

Lesath Lestrange s'inclina et dit : "Oui, seigneur, je suivrais vos ordres si j'en suis capable, seigneur."

Harry se serait plaint d'être incompris s'il n'avait pas été parfaitement compris.

Lesath parti.

Harry regarda le mur.

Il avait honnêtement cru avoir déjà trouvé toutes les façons qu'il avait eues d'être stupide, après une demi-journée de réflexion à ce sujet.

Apparemment, cela n'avait encore été qu'un excès de confiance.

_Est-ce qu'on comprend ce qu'on a fait de mal ?_ dit froidement son côté Serpentard.

_Oui,_ pensa Harry.

_Tes scrupules moraux n'ont aucun sens. Tu ne mens pas à Lesath. Tu as fait exactement ce que Lesath pense que tu as fait. Tu n'aurais même pas à inventer d'excuse si tu devais expliquer pourquoi Lesath t'aide, tu pourrais juste dire que c'est un paiement de la dette de l'avoir sauvé des brutes, il y avait six témoins. Hermione est morte parce que tu as oublié une ressource très importante, et tu as oublié Lesath parce que… quoi ?_

_Parce que avoir Lesath Lestrange comme laquais faisait trop Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_ Dit Poufsouffle d'une petite voix intérieure. _Enfin… c'est probablement moi qui ai pris cette décision…_

Le côté Serpentard de Harry ne répondit pas par des mots, il ne fit qu'irradier du mépris et envoya une image du corps de Hermione.

_Arrête !_ cria mentalement Harry.

_La prochaine fois_ dit Serpentard d'une voix de glace, _je suggère que l'on passe plus de temps à se soucier de ce qui est efficace et productif et moins de temps à se soucier de ce qui fait Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Bien reçu_, pensa Harry, _c'est ce que je ferai_.

_Non, tu ne le feras pas_, dit Serpentard. _Tu trouveras d'autres façons de rationaliser tes scrupules mesquins. Tu commenceras à m'écouter après la mort de ton _prochain_ ami._

Harry commença à se demander s'il ne devenait pas fou. Les conversations qu'il entretenait avec les voix dans sa tête ne se déroulaient habituellement pas comme ça.

Le Survivant

_douleur_

Harry Verres marchait lourdement, seul

_ça fait mal_

Harry continua d'avancer dans les couloirs silencieux.

* * *

><p>"Comment va M. Potter ?" s'enquit le professeur Quirrell. Il y avait une tension chez cet homme, on n'aurait pas tout à fait pu l'appeler de la <em>préoccupation<em>, plutôt la tension d'un homme en embuscade jaugeant le moment où s'abattre. Les Granger venaient à peine de partir, accompagnés de Madame Pomfresh, quand le professeur de Défense avait toqué à la porte de son bureau et était entré sans attendre la réponse, puis avait parlé avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot. Une partie de Minerva se demanda distraitement si Harry Potter avait pris cette habitude chez le professeur de Défense, l'habitude de ne pas être conscient de la douleur des autres quand il avait quelque chose à l'esprit, ou si ce n'était qu'un défaut d'enfant dont cet homme n'avait jamais su se défaire.

"M. Potter a cessé de monter la garde devant le corps de Mlle Granger," dit-elle, mettant dans sa voix une partie de la froideur qu'elle ressentait. Elle était certaine que le professeur de Défense ne ressentait pas autant de peine qu'elle, l'homme n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de Hermione Granger. Que _lui_ présente ses exigences à elle… "Je crois qu'il est descendu dîner."

"Je ne vous parle pas de son état _physique_ ! Avez-vous… a-t-il…" Le professeur Quirrell fit un geste vif, comme pour communiquer un concept pour lequel il n'avait pas de mot.

"Pas particulièrement," dit-elle. Elle était à environ trente secondes d'ordonner au professeur de Défense de quitter son bureau.

Le professeur Quirrell commença à déambuler dans l'espace réduit du bureau. "Il n'y avait qu'aux inquiétudes de Mlle Granger qu'il se souciait de répondre… maintenant qu'elle est partie… il n'y a plus de limite à son inconscience. Je le comprends à présent. Qui d'autre est là ? M. Londubat ? M. Potter ne prétend pas qu'ils sont égaux. Flitwick ? Son sang de gobelin ne crierait que vengeance. M. Malfoy, s'il revenait ? Dans quel but ? Rogue ? Un désastre ambulant. Dumbledore ? Bah. Les événements sont déjà en place pour une catastrophe, ils faut les manœuvrer vers une voie qu'ils ne prendraient pas naturellement. Qui M. Potter écouterait-il, qui ne lui parle pas d'ordinaire ? Cédric Diggory lui a donné des cours, mais quel conseil M. Diggory pourrait-il donner ? Une inconnue. M. Potter a passé de longs moments avec Remus Lupin. J'ai prêté peu d'attention à celui-ci. Lupin saurait-il quels mots prononcer, comment agir, quel sacrifice faire pour modifier la trajectoire du garçon ?" Le professeur Quirrell pivota pour lui faire face. "Remus Lupin réconfortait-il les endeuillés ou raisonnait-il ceux décidés à agir inconsciemment lorsqu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?"

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée," dit-elle lentement. "Je crois que M. Lupin a souvent été la voix de la raison de James Potter lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard."

"James Potter," dit le professeur Quirrell en plissant les yeux. "Les garçon ressemble peu à James Potter. Êtes-vous confiante dans le succès de ce plan ? Non, c'est la mauvaise question, nous ne sommes pas limités à un seul plan. Êtes-vous certaine que ce plan _suffira_, que nous n'avons pas à en tenter d'autre ? Posée ainsi, la question est sa propre réponse. Le chemin qui mène au désastre doit être évité à chaque point d'intervention possible." Le professeur de Défense avait recommencé à déambuler dans les confins du bureau, atteignant un mur, pivotant sur ses talons, marchant jusqu'à l'autre.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, professeur," elle ne se fatigua pas à masquer le tranchant de sa voix, "mais j'ai largement atteint mes limites pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir."

"_Vous._" le professeur Quirrell pivota et elle se retrouva à regarder directement ces yeux d'un bleu de glace. "_Vous_ seriez la première à laquelle j'aurais pensé, après Mlle Granger, pour faire abandonner quelque idée folle au garçon. Avez-vous déjà fait votre maximum ? Bien sûr que non."

Comment _osait-il_ suggérer cela. "Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, professeur, vous _allez_ partir."

"Votre conjuration a-t-elle deviné qui je suis vraiment ?" les mots furent prononcé d'un ton neutre trompeur.

"À vrai dire, oui. Maintenant…"

De la magie pure, de la puissance pure vinrent s'écraser dans la pièce comme un éclair, comme un claquement de tonnerre qui fit écho dans ses oreilles et assourdi tous ses autres sens, les papiers sur son bureau soufflés, pas par quelque vent invoqué mais par la force pure d'un obscur pouvoir.

Puis le pouvoir se retira, ne laissant que le certificat de décès de Hermione Granger flotter dans les airs et descendre jusqu'au sol.

"Je suis David Monroe, et j'ai combattu Voldemort," dit l'homme d'un ton neutre. "Écoutez mes paroles. On ne peut laisser le garçon poursuivre dans cet état d'esprit. Il deviendra _dangereux_. Il est possible que vous ayez déjà fait tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir. Mais j'ai découvert que c'était là quelque chose de très rare, plus tôt dit que fait. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous n'avez fait que ce que vous faites d'habitude. Je ne puis vraiment comprendre ce qui pousse les autres à dépasser leurs limites puisque je n'en ai jamais eu. Les gens demeurent étonnamment passifs face à la perspective de mourir. La peur d'être ridiculisé en public ou d'être désargenté risque plus de pousser les hommes à leurs extrémités et à briser leurs habitudes. De l'autre côté de la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a obtenu d'excellents résultats au moyen du sortilège Dolorisi, judicieusement utilisé sur des serviteurs Marqués qui ne pourraient échapper à la punition sauf en réussissant, sans qu'aucun 'effort raisonnable' ne puisse être accepté. Imaginez-vous dans leur état d'esprit et demandez-vous si vous avez vraiment fait _tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir_ pour arracher Harry Potter à la voie sur laquelle il se trouve."

"Je suis une Gryffondor et peu encline à être motivée par la peur," rétorqua-t-elle. "_Vous_ serez plus courtois dans mon bureau !"

"Je trouve que la peur est une excellente motivation, et c'est d'ailleurs la peur qui me fait maintenant agir. Vous-Savez-Qui, pour tout son horreur, respectait quand même certaines limites. J'estime, en tant que sorcier accompli presque au niveau de Dumbledore ou de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, que le garçon pourrait rejoindre les rangs de ceux dont les rituels sont inscrits sur les tombes de pays entiers. Ce n'est pas une crainte sans fondement, McGonagall ; j'ai déjà entendu des paroles susceptibles d'éveiller la plus terrible des appréhensions.

"Êtes-vous fou ? Vous pensez que M. Potter pourrait… c'est ridicule. M. Potter ne pourrait jamais…"

L'image muette d'un morceau de verre sur une sphère d'acier lui traversa l'esprit.

"… M. Potter ne _ferait_ pas une chose pareille !"

"Son choix conscient n'est pas nécessaire. Les sorciers se décident rarement à provoquer leur propre perte. M. Potter ne vous semble peut-être pas mal intentionné. Vous semble-t-il inconscient, une fois qu'il s'est résolu à atteindre un but ? Je répète que j'ai des raisons précises de nourrir la pire des craintes _possibles_ !"

"En avez-vous parlé au directeur ?" dit-elle lentement.

"Ce serait pire qu'inutile. Dumbledore ne peut atteindre le garçon. Au mieux, il est assez sage pour le savoir et ne pas aggraver les choses. Quant à moi, je ne possède pas l'état d'esprit nécessaire. _Vous_ êtes celle qui… mais je vois que vous attendez encore d'être secourue par d'autres." Le professeur de Défense se détourna d'elle et marcha jusqu'à la porte. "Je pense que je vais consulter Severus Rogue. L'homme est peut-être un désastre ambulant, mais il le sait, et il possèdera peut-être une meilleure idée de l'humeur du garçon. Quant à vous, madame, imaginez-vous à la fin de votre vie, sachant que l'Angleterre - mais non, l'Angleterre n'est pas votre vrai pays, n'est-ce pas ? Imaginez-vous à la fin de votre vie, alors que les ténèbres dévorent ce qui reste des murs de Poudlard, sachant que vos élèves mourront avec vous, vous souvenant de ce jour, comprenant qu'il y avait autre chose que vous auriez pu faire."


	93. Rôles, partie 4

Harry entra dans la grande salle, ne regarda autour de lui qu'une fois, consomma suffisamment de calories pour se sustenter, sortit, remit sa Cape et trouva un petit coin choisi au hasard où manger. Voir les élèves à leurs tables…

_Ressentir du dégoût en regardant d'autres humains n'est pas bon signe_, dit Poufsouffle. _Ce n'est pas raisonnable de leur en vouloir de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'apprendre ce que tu as appris. L'inaction dans l'urgence n'a rien à voir avec l'égoïsme des gens. C'est le biais de normalité, comme lors de cet accident d'avion à Tener-quelque chose où quelques personnes se sont échappées en courant mais où la plupart sont restés dans leur siège, immobiles, alors que leur avion brûlait. Regarde le temps que tu as mis avant de vraiment te mettre en mouvement._

_Haïr ne sert à rien_, dit Gryffondor. _Ça endommagera juste ton altruisme._

_Essaie d'inventer une méthode d'entraînement que tu pourras utiliser pour empêcher que ça se produise la prochaine fois_, dit Serdaigle.

_Je vais me lancer et prendre note de cette prédiction expérimentale :_, dit Serpentard, _on observa toujours exactement ce qui aurait été prédit à partir de l'hypothèse que les gens ne peuvent être sauvés, qu'on ne peut rien leur apprendre, et qu'ils ne nous aideront jamais sur quoi que ce soit d'importance. Ah, et nous avons aussi besoin d'un moyen de garder trace de toutes les fois où j'ai raison._

Harry ignora les voix dans sa tête et se contenta de manger ses tartines aussi vite que possible. Ce n'était pas une forme de nutrition correcte en général, mais des exceptions ne posaient pas de problème tant qu'il les rattrapait le lendemain.

À mi-bouchée, l'étincelante silhouette d'un phénix apparut de nulle part et dit de la voix d'un vieil homme fatigué : "Enlève ta Cape Harry, s'il te plaît, j'ai une lettre à te remettre."

Harry toussota, avala une partit de la tartine qui était mal passée, se leva, ôta la Cape d'Invisibilité et dit à voix haute : "Dis à Dumbledore que j'ai dit d'accord," puis se rassit et continua de manger sa tartine.

La tartine était finie lorsque Albus Dumbledore arriva jusqu'au recoin de Harry, des feuilles de papier pliées en main ; du vrai papier à lignes, pas du parchemin de sorcier.

"Est-ce…" dit Harry.

"De ton père et de ta mère," dit le vieux sorcier. Sans dire mot, Dumbledore tendit les feuilles pliées, et sans un mot, Harry les accepta. Le vieux sorcier hésita puis dit doucement : "Le professeur de Défense m'a dit de me retenir de te donner des conseils et je suis arrivé à la même conclusion en prenant le temps de réfléchir. J'ai toujours mit trop longtemps à apprendre les vertus du silence. Mais si j'ai tort, il te suffit de me le dire…"

"Vous n'avez pas tort," dit Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers le papier à ligne plié et ressentit une nausée qui était la façon que son corps avait d'indiquer une prédiction très pessimiste. Ses parents ne le répudieraient pas vraiment, et ils ne pouvaient pas lui _faire_ grand chose (une partie de lui avait toujours viscéralement peur qu'on lui retire la permission de regarder la télévision, peu importe à quel point c'était maintenant absurde). Mais il avait quitté le rôle que les parents s'attendaient à observer chez des enfants qui, selon eux, leur étaient hiérarchiquement inférieurs. Il était stupide de s'attendre à autre chose qu'à une furie indignée, qu'à une rage totale et vertueuse, lorsqu'on se comportait ainsi envers quelqu'un qui croyait être le dominant.

"Après l'avoir lue," dit le directeur, "je crois que tu voudras venir immédiatement dans la grande salle, Harry. Il y a une annonce que tu souhaiteras entendre."

"Les funérailles ne m'intéressent pas…"

"Non. Pas cela. S'il te plaît, Harry, viens dès que tu auras fini de lire, et viens sans ta Cape. Acceptes-tu ?"

"Oui."

Le vieux sorcier partit.

Harry se força à ouvrir la lettre. Ce qui comptait, c'était de maintenir ses amis et ses connaissances vulnérables hors de danger ; C'était peut-être un cliché, mais Harry n'aurait su trouver un défaut dans le raisonnement. Les liens endommagés pouvaient être réparés plus tard.

La première lettre disait, d'une écriture manuscrite qui exigea de Harry une grande concentration pour pouvoir la lire :

_Mon fils,

Peu importe ce que tu as lu dans les livres, nous préserver du danger n'est pas aussi important que d'avoir des adultes capables d'aider quand tu as des ennuis. Tu as décidé sans nous en dire un mot que nous t'abandonnerions à cause de ton 'coté obscur'. Le fantôme de Shakespeare sait que j'ai vu des choses cette année dont personne n'a jamais rêvé dans ma philosophie - je me demande parfois si ta mère ne fait pas que me ménager et que les autorités t'ont emmené le jour où j'ai commencé à penser que tu savais utiliser la magie - donc je ne peux pas nier qu'il est possible que tu ai développé une sorte de… je ne sais pas bien comment l'appeler, mais 'côté obscur' semble prématuré tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Es-tu certain que ce n'es pas un talent télépathique bourgeonnant et que tu ne captes pas les esprits des autres sorciers autour de toi ? Leurs pensées pourraient sembler maléfiques à un enfant ayant grandi dans une civilisation plus saine d'esprit. J'admets que ce sont des spéculations sans fondement, mais tu ne devrais pas non plus tirer de conclusions hâtives.

Les deux choses les plus importantes que j'ai à te dire sont : D'abord, mon fils, j'ai une confiance totale en ta capacité à rester du côté clair de la Force tant que tu le choisira, et j'ai une confiance totale en ce choix. S'il y a quelque esprit maléfique qui te chuchote d'horribles conseils, ignore simplement ces conseils. Je ressens le besoin d'insister sur le fait que tu devrais faire particulièrement attention à ignorer cet esprit maléfique même si ce qu'il suggère te semble être une idée merveilleusement créative et j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de te rappeler de l'Incident du Projet Scientifique qui, je l'admet, serait beaucoup plus compréhensible si tu étais en proie à une possession démoniaque.

La seconde chose que j'ai à te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas craindre que Maman et moi t'abandonnions à cause de ton 'côté obscur'. Nous ne nous attendions peut-être pas à ce que tu obtiennes des pouvoirs magiques ou que tu développes une affinité pour la magie noir, mais nous nous attendions à ce que tu deviennes un adolescent. Ce qui, si tu y réfléchis du point de vue de ton pauvre père, est une perspective suffisamment inquiétante quant il s'agit d'un enfant qui, à l'age de neuf ans, s'était rendu responsable de la venue d'un total de cinq camions de pompiers. Les enfants grandissent. Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que tu te sentiras aussi proche de nous à 20 ans que tu l'es maintenant. Mais ta mère et moi nous sentirons aussi proche de toi quand nous serons vieux et gris et quand nous embêterons les robots de la maison de retraite. Les enfants grandissent toujours en s'éloignant de leurs parents, et les parents les suivent toujours, offrant des conseils utiles. Les enfants grandissent, leurs personnalités changent, ils font des choses que leurs parents auraient aimé qu'ils ne fassent pas, et ils manquent de respect envers leurs parents et les font sortir de leur école magique, et leurs parents continuent quand même de les aimer. Ainsi va la nature. Bien qu'au cas où tu n'as pas encore atteint ta puberté et que tes années adolescentes sont proportionnellement pire, nous nous réservons le droit de reconsidérer ce point de vue.

Peu importe ce qui se passe, souviens-toi que nous t'aimons et que nous t'aimerons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas si notre amour a quelque pouvoir magique sous vos règles, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésites pas à y faire appel.

Tout cela étant dit… Harry, ce que tu as fait là n'est pas acceptable. Je pense que tu le sais. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le moment de te faire la leçon à ce sujet. Mais tu dois nous écrire et nous dire ce qui se passe. Je peux très bien comprendre pourquoi tu voudrais nous faire sortir de ton école le plus rapidement possible, et je sais que nous ne pouvons te forcer à rien, mais s'il te plaît, Harry, sois raisonnable et comprends à quel point nous devons être terrifiés.

Je voudrais te dire qu'il t'es absolument interdit de jouer avec des magies que les adultes autour de toi considèrent le moins du monde dangereuses ; mais pour ce que j'en sais, les enseignants enseignent à toute l'école des cours de nécromancie avancée tous les lundis. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît sois aussi prudent que la situation le permet, quelle que soit cette situation. Malgré ton résumé très empressé nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe et j'espère que tu nous en écrira autant que tu peux. Il est clair que tu es, par certains aspects au moins, en train de grandir, et j'essaierai de ne pas me comporter comme le père des livres pour enfants qui ne fait qu'aggraver les choses - même si j'espère que tu apprécies à quel point c'est difficile - et ta mère m'a dit un certain nombre de choses effrayantes sur la façon dont le monde sorcier reste un secret et comment je pourrais nous causer du tort si je faisais des vagues. Je ne peux pas te dire d'éviter tout ce qui n'est pas sûr parce que ton école ne l'est pas et que ton directeur refuse de te laisser partir. Je ne peux pas te dire de n'endosser aucune responsabilité vis à vis des événements qui t'entourent, parce que si ça se trouve il y a d'autres enfants en danger. Mais souviens toi que tu n'es moralement responsable de la protection d'aucun adulte, leur rôle est de te protéger et n'importe quel adulte bon serait d'accord. Écris, s'il te plaît, et dis-nous en plus dès que tu le pourras.

Nous souhaitons tous deux t'aider, désespérément. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire, dis-le nous aussi vite que possible. Rien de pire ne pourrait nous arriver que t'apprendre que quelque chose t'est arrivé.

Je t'aime, Papa._

La dernière page disait seulement :

_Tu m'as promis que tu ne laisserai pas la magie t'arracher à moi. Je ne t'ai pas appris à être un garçon qui trahi les promesses qu'il fait à sa maman. Tu dois revenir sain et sauf, parce que tu l'as promis.

Je t'aime, Maman._

Lentement, Harry abaissa les lettres et commença à marcher vers la grande salle. Ses mains tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait, et il lui semblait très difficile de ne pas pleurer ; ce que, sans avoir à se le dire, il savait devoir ne pas faire. Il n'avait pas pleuré de la journée. Et il ne pleurerait pas. Pleurer revenait à admettre sa défaite. Et ce n'était pas terminé. Il ne pleurerait donc pas.

* * *

><p>La nourriture servie dans la grande salle ce soir là fut simple, des tartines, du beurre et de la confiture, de l'eau et du jus d'orange, du porridge et autres pitances, aucun dessert. Quelques élèves avaient endossé de simples robes noires sans les couleurs de leur maison. D'autres portaient toujours les leurs. Cela aurait dû provoquer des disputes, mais au lieu de cela il avait un certain calme, le son de gens en train de manger sans parler. Il fallait deux camps pour faire un débat, et l'un des camps, cette nuit, n'avait pas vraiment goût au débat.<p>

La directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall s'assit à la grande table et ne mangea pas. Elle aurait dû le faire. Peut-être le ferait-elle bientôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à le faire maintenant.

Pour une Gryffondor, il n'y avait qu'une seule voie. Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps à Minerva pour s'en souvenir quand, après les exhortations du professeur de Défense, son esprit était demeuré vide de complot à tenter. Ce n'était pas la voie des Gryffondor ; ou peut-être aurait-elle dû dire que ce n'était pas _sa_ voie, Albus semblait bien s'essayer au complot… et pourtant, lorsqu'elle repensait à leur histoire, il n'y avait pas de complot lors des moments de crise, pas d'astuce ou de plan de dernier recours. Pour Albus Dumbledore, comme pour elle, la règle _in extremis_ était de décider de la bonne chose à faire et de la faire, peu importe le coût pour soi. Même si cela signifiait dépasser ses limites, changer de rôle, ou se défaire de son image de soi. C'était le dernier recours des Gryffondor.

Elle vit Harry se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur par une entrée latérale de la grande salle.

Il était temps.

Le professeur Minerva McGonagall se leva de sa chaise, redressa la pointe usée de son chapeau et marcha lentement jusqu'au pupitre situé devant la grande table.

Le bruit de la grande salle, déjà minime, se tut entièrement lorsque tous les élèves se tournèrent pour la regarder.

"Vous savez tous," dit-elle d'une voix pas tout à fait assurée. _Que Hermione Granger est morte._ Elle ne prononça pas ces mots à voix haute, puisqu'ils le savaient tous. "Quelqu'un est parvenu à faire entrer un troll dans le château de Poudlard sans activer les systèmes de sécurité. Ce troll est parvenu à faire du mal à une élève, sans activer les systèmes de sécurité avant qu'elle ne meure. Des enquêtes visant à déterminer comment cela a pu avoir lieu sont en cours. Le conseil d'administration se réunit pour déterminer la façon dont Poudlard réagira à ceci. Justice sera rendue en temps et heure. En attendant, une autre question de justice doit être immédiatement traitée. George Weasley et Fred Weasley, venez s'il vous plaît, avancez-vous devant tout le monde."

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent des regards, assis à la table Gryffondor, puis ils se levèrent et marchèrent vers elle, lentement, avec réticence ; et c'est alors que Minerva se rendit compte que les jumeaux Weasley s'attendaient à ce qu'elle les exclue.

Ils pensaient sincèrement qu'elle allait les exclure.

C'était là l'œuvre de l'image du professeur McGonagall qui vivait dans sa tête.

Les jumeaux Weasley marchèrent jusqu'au pupitre en la regardant avec des visages effrayés mais résolus ; et elle sentit quelque chose dans son cœur se fissurer encore un peu.

"Je ne vais pas vous exclure," dit-elle, et elle fut plus attristée encore en voyant leur air surpris. "Fred Weasley, George Weasley, retournez-vous, faites face à vos camarades, laissez-les vous regarder."

Toujours l'air surpris, les jumeaux Weasley s'exécutèrent.

Elle s'arma de toute sa volonté et dit ce qu'il y avait à dire.

"J'ai honte," dit Minerva McGonagall, "de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. J'ai honte que vous n'ayez été que deux. Honte de ce que j'ai fait à Gryffondor. De toutes les maisons, c'est Gryffondor qui aurait dû aider Hermione Granger quand elle en avait besoin, quand Harry Potter en appelait aux braves pour qu'ils l'aident. C'est vrai, un étudiant en septième année aurait pu retenir un troll des montagnes tout en cherchant Mlle Granger. Et vous auriez dû penser que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor," sa voix se brisa, "croirait en vous si vous lui désobéissiez pour faire ce qui était juste, dans des circonstances qu'elle n'avait pas prévues. Je ne croyais pas aux vertus de Gryffondor. J'ai essayé d'écraser toute tendance à la rébellion au lieu d'entraîner votre courage jusqu'à la sagesse. Quoi que le Choixpeau ait pu voir en moi pour me placer à Gryffondor, je l'ai trahi. J'ai transmis au directeur ma démission de mes postes de directrice adjointe et de directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Il y eut des cris de surprise, de désarroi, et pas seulement venus de la table Gryffondor, tandis qu'au même instant le cœur de Harry gelait dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il coure, qu'il dise quelque chose, il n'avait pas voulu que <em>ça<em> se…

* * *

><p>Minerva respira et poursuivit. "Cependant, le directeur n'a pas accepté ma démission," dit-elle. "Je continuerai donc mon travail et essaierai de défaire ce que j'ai façonné. Je dois parvenir à trouver un moyen d'enseigner à mes élèves comment faire ce qui est juste. Pas ce qui est sûr, pas ce qui simple, pas ce qu'on nous dit de faire. Si tout ce dont je suis capable est de vous apprendre à rendre vos devoirs à l'heure, autant ne pas avoir de maison Gryffondor. Cette voie sera plus difficile pour moi, et peut-être pour nous tous. Mais je sais à présent que jusqu'ici, je ne faisais que suivre la voie de la facilité."<p>

Elle s'écarta du pupitre et descendit pour rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley.

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley," dit-elle. "Vous n'avez pas toujours fait ce qui est juste. Le chemin vers la sagesse n'est pas semé de défis éhontés et inutiles envers l'autorité. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, vous avez prouvé être les derniers de notre maison à avoir survécu à mes erreurs. Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, vous avez défié la menace d'expulsion et avez risqué vos vies face à un troll des montagnes. Pour votre courage stupéfiant, qui fait honneur à votre maison, je vous décerne à chacun deux cent points pour Gryffondor."

Encore cet air surpris sur leurs visages, encore la douleur, comme un lame à travers son cœur.

Elle se retourna pour faire face aux autres élèves.

"Je ne décernerai aucun point à Serdaigle," dit-elle. "Je devine que M. Potter n'en voudrait pas. Si j'ai tort, qu'il me corrige et prenne autant de points qu'il le souhaitera. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, M. Potter, je suis," elle hésita, "je suis désolée…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Arrêtez !<em>" hurla Harry, puis, encore : "Arrêtez." Le mot râpait sa gorge. "Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, professeur." Quelque chose en lui se tordait, menaçait de s'ouvrir grand, comme des mains immenses qui l'auraient saisit pour l'ouvrir en deux. "Et, et vous ne devriez pas oublier Susan Bones et Ron Weasley… eux aussi ont aidé, ils devraient aussi recevoir des points…"

"Mlle Bones et le jeune Weasley ?" dit le professeur McGonagall. "Rubeus ne m'a rien dit de cela… qu'ont-ils fait ?"

"Mlle Bones a essayé d'étourdir M. Hagrid quand il a essayé de m'arrêter, et M. Weasley a tiré sur Neville quand Neville a essayé de m'arrêter. Ils devraient aussi avoir des points et, et Neville aussi," Harry n'avait pas pensé à y songer, à la façon dont Neville devait maintenant se sentir, mais à l'instant où il y pensa, il sut, "parce que Neville a essayé de faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas juste, faire ce qui est juste est la _deuxième_ leçon, on peut commencer à la pratiquer après avoir appris à faire quelque chose, tout court…"

"Dix points pour Poufsouffle, Mlle Bones," dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix qui se brisa à mi-phrase. "Dix points à Gryffondor, Ron Weasley, votre famille a de quoi être extrêmement fière, aujourd'hui. Et dix points à Poufsouffle pour Neville Londubat, pour avoir fait face à M. Potter et avoir fait ce qu'il pensait être juste…"

"_Vous ne devriez pas !_" hurla une jeune voix à la table Poufsouffle, suivie d'un unique hoquet.

Harry regarda dans cette direction et revint rapidement au professeur McGonagall avant de dire d'une voix aussi assurée que possible : "En fait Neville a raison, on ne peut pas décerner littéralement zéro points pour avoir agi correctement tout en envoyant le mauvais message, mais il était à mi-chemin alors il devrait plutôt avoir cinq points."

Le professeur McGonagall eut l'air, l'espace d'un instant, de ne pas savoir quoi dire ; puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Neville et elle dit : "Comme vous le souhaitez, M. Potter. Qu'y a-t-il, Mlle Bones ?"

Harry regarda et vit que Susan Bones s'était avancé, qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux, et la Poufsouffle dit : "En fait - professeur McGonagall - le général Potter ne l'a pas vu - mais le capitaine Weasley et moi n'avons pas été les seuls à tenter de nous interposer face à M. Hagrid après que Harry soit sorti. Avant que certains des élèves plus âgés ne nous arrêtent. Mais nous sommes parvenus à ralentir M. Hagrid pendant une minute pour que le général Potter puisse partir."

"Vous devez leur donner des points à eux aussi," dit Ron Weasley depuis la table Gryffondor. "Ou je n'en accepterai aucun."

"Qui d'autre ?" dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix peu stable.

Sept autre enfants se levèrent.

_Qui disait notre côté Serpentard, qu'il prédisait que rien ne fonctionnerait jamais ?_ dit Poufsouffle.

Quelque chose craqua en Harry, si bien qu'il dut faire usage de toute sa force pour se retenir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque tout fut dit, lorsque tout fut fait, Minerva alla rejoindre Harry Potter. Bien que ce ne fut pas un domaine où elle excellait, elle lança une barrière afin de brouiller la vue, puis d'une autre pensée elle étouffa les sons.<p>

"Vous, vous n'aviez pas à…" dit Harry Potter. "Vous n'auriez pas dû dire…" Il avait l'air de s'étrangler. "P-Professeur, tout ce que je vous ait dit, je cherchais à faire mal, à calmer ma haine, j'avais tort…"

"Je le savais déjà, Harry Potter," dit-elle. "Mais je souhaitais quand même m'améliorer." Il y avait une sensation de légèreté dans sa poitrine, très similaire à ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en sautant d'une falaise, quand les jambes n'avaient plus à soutenir le corps. Elle n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir faire ça, elle ne savait pas comment le faire ; et pourtant, pour la première fois, il lui sembla possible que Poudlard ne devienne pas une triste chimère de ce qu'elle était le jour où elle deviendrait sa directrice.

Harry la regarda puis émit un étrange son qui sembla avoir été forcé hors de sa gorge avant de couvrir son visage de ses mains.

Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Peut-être que ça se passerait mal, mais peut-être que ça se passerait bien, et elle n'allait pas laisser cette incertitude l'arrêter ; il était temps qu'elle commence à apprendre le courage d'un Gryffondor afin qu'elle puisse ensuite l'enseigner.

"Avant, j'avais une sœur," chuchota-t-elle. Juste cela, rien de plus.

* * *

><p><em>Juste pour être sûr<em>, dit une partie de Harry, pendant que le reste sanglotait dans les bras du professeur McGonagall, _ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a accepté la mort de Hermione, hein ?_

_NON_ dit tout le reste de son être, chaque partie de son esprit d'un accord unanime, le chaud, le froid, ainsi qu'un lieu caché fait d'acier. _Jamais, à jamais._

* * *

><p>Et un vieux sorcier pour qui cette barrière n'était rien les regarda tous deux, la sorcière et le jeune sorcier en larmes. Albus Dumbledore souriait, une étrange tristesse dans les yeux, comme quelqu'un qui aurait fait un pas de plus vers une destination prévue.<p>

* * *

><p>Le professeur de Défense les regardait tous deux, la femme et l'enfant qui pleurait. Ses yeux étaient très froids et très calculateurs.<p>

Il ne pensait pas que cela suffirait.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il fut découvert que le corps de Hermione Granger avait disparu.<p> 


	94. Rôles, partie 5

_La première rencontre :_

Le 17 avril 1992 à 6h07, le soleil se levait tout juste au-dessus de l'horizon du château de Poudlard, traversant les rideaux fermés du dortoir des premières années de Serdaigle, offrant une douce lumière rouge-orange d'aube peu altérée par le tissu blanc qui recouvrait les fenêtres et ne réveillant pas les garçons toujours endormis, encore habitués au rythme hivernal.

Dans un lit parmi tant d'autres, Harry Potter dormait du sommeil de l'exténué.

Sans bruit, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sans bruit, une silhouette s'avança.

La silhouette alla jusqu'au lit de Harry Potter.

La silhouette posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon endormit qui se réveilla et cria.

Personne d'autre ne l'entendit.

"M. Potter," couina le petit homme, "le directeur requiert votre présence, immédiatement."

Lentement, le garçon s'assit, ses mains bougeant brièvement sous ses couvertures. Il s'était attendu à se sentir beaucoup plus mal en se réveillant ce matin. Ça semblait… être anormal, que son cerveau fonctionne, que ses pensées se meuvent encore, qu'il ne soit pas rendu infirme par les larmes pendant une semaine. Le garçon savait que les cerveaux n'auraient jamais pu évoluer pour faire une chose pareille, car cela n'aurait constitué une adaptation à rien. Son côté obscur ne ferait certainement pas ça. Mais malgré cela, il lui semblait quand même anormal d'être vivant et lucide, ce matin là.

Mais sa résolution de ressusciter Hermione Granger lui sembla - suffisante, comme s'il agissait déjà comme il fallait, dans le bon sens ; elle serait ramenée, et c'était tout ; porter le deuil serait revenu à abandonner. Il n'y avait plus rien à choisir, plus d'ambiguïté, plus de conflit déchirant, plus besoin de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait _vu_…

"Je vais m'habiller," dit Harry.

Le professeur Flitwick sembla assez réticent avant de parler mais il dit d'une voix haut perchée : "Le directeur a précisé que vous deviez être amené dans son bureau sans délai, M. Potter. Je suis désolé."

Moins d'une minute plus tard - Le professeur Flitwick l'avait envoyé droit dans le bureau du directeur grâce aux feux de cheminette internes à Poudlard - Harry se retrouva, toujours dans son pyjama, face à Albus Dumbledore. La directrice adjointe était aussi assise, dans une autre chaise, et le maître des potions rôdait non loin entre les étranges appareils, surprit dans un immense bâillement au moment où Harry arrivait par la cheminée.

"Harry," dit le directeur sans préambule, "avant de dire ce que je vais te dire, je t'annonce que Hermione Granger est vraiment morte. Le système de sécurité l'a perçut et m'en a informé. Les pierres elles-mêmes ont parlé d'une sorcière qui avait perdu la vie. J'ai testé son corps là où elle était tombée et c'étaient les véritables restes de Hermione Granger, pas une poupée ou un sosie. Il n'existe aucun moyen connu des sorciers de défaire la mort. Cela étant dit, les restes de Hermione Granger ont maintenant disparu du débarras où ils avaient été placés et où tu les gardais. Les as-tu pris, Harry Potter ?

"Non," dit Harry en plissant les yeux. Un coup d'œil lui révéla que Severus l'observait maintenant avec intérêt.

Dumbledore semblait lui aussi très attentif, mais aussi amical. "Le corps de Hermione Granger est-il en ta possession ?"

"Non."

"Sais-tu où il est ?"

"Non."

"Sais-tu qui l'a pris ?"

"Non," dit Harry, puis il hésita. "Mis à part les évidentes spéculations probabilistes qui ne reposent sur aucune information connue de moi seul."

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. "Sais-tu pourquoi il a été pris ?"

"Non. Mis à part les évidentes spéculations et cetera."

"Que seraient ces spéculations ?". Les yeux âgés étaient comme aiguisés.

"Si l'ennemi peut remarquer que vous partez consulter les jumeaux Weasley pendant les cours après que Hermione est arrêtée et découvre cette carte magique dont vous dites qu'elle a été volée, alors l'ennemi peut se demander pourquoi je gardais le corps de Hermione Granger. À mon tour. Avez-vous organisé la mort de Hermione Granger dans l'espoir de récupérer l'argent de Lucius ?"

"_Quoi ?_" dit le professeur McGonagall.

"Non," dit le vieux sorcier.

"Saviez-vous ou soupçonniez-vous que Hermione Granger allait mourir ?"

"Je ne le savais pas. Quant à mes soupçons, je l'avais mise là où, à ma connaissance, elle serait le mieux défendue contre Voldemort. Je n'ai pas voulu sa mort, je ne l'ai pas permise, je n'ai pas prévu d'en bénéficier, Harry Potter. Maintenant, montre-moi ta bourse."

"Elle est dans ma malle…" commença Harry.

"Severus," dit le vieux sorcier, et le maître des potions s'avança. "Vérifie aussi sa malle, chaque compartiment."

"Ma malle est protégée."

Severus Rogue eut un sourire sans joie et marcha dans la flamme verte.

Dumbledore sortit sa longue baguette noire et grise et commença à l'agiter non loin des cheveux de Harry avec l'air d'un Moldu muni d'un détecteur de métaux. Avant d'avoir atteint le cou de Harry, Dumbledore s'arrêta.

"La gemme sur ton anneau," dit Dumbledore. "Ce n'est plus un diamant transparent,. Il est marron, la couleur des yeux de Hermione Granger, la couleur de ses cheveux."

Une tension emplit soudain la pièce.

"C'est le rocher de mon père," dit Harry. "Métamorphosé comme avant. J'ai juste fait ça pour me souvenir de Hermione…"

"Je dois m'en assurer. Enlève cet anneau, Harry, et pose-le sur mon bureau."

Harry s'exécuta lentement, enleva la gemme et déposa l'anneau à l'autre bout du bureau.

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers la gemme et…

Un grand et banal rocher gris sauta en l'air sous l'impact de son expansion soudaine, frappa une sorte de barrière invisible au-dessus de lui puis retomba dans un grand craquement sur le bureau du directeur,

"Ça va me prendre une demi-heure de travail de le métamorphoser à nouveau," dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Dumbledore reprit son examen. Harry dut enlever sa chaussure droite et enlever l'anneau de pied, son Portoloin d'urgence au cas où quelqu'un le kidnapperait et l'emmènerait à l'extérieur des limites de Poudlard (et ne mettrait en place aucun système anti-Transplanage, anti-Portoloin, anti-Phénix et anti boucle temporelle, ce que, avait confié Severus à Harry, n'importe quel Mangemort proche de Voldemort ferait certainement). Il fut vérifié que la magie émanant de l'anneau de doigt de pied était effectivement une magie de Portoloin et pas une magie de métamorphose. Le reste de Harry semblait être en règle.

Peu de temps après, le maître des potions revint avec la bourse de Harry et quelques autres objets magiques trouvés dans la malle de ce dernier que le directeur examina aussi, l'un après l'autre, y compris les éléments non utilisés de son kit de soin.

"Puis-je partir à présent ?" demanda Harry quand tout fut terminé, d'une voix aussi froide qu'il en fut capable. Il prit sa bourse et commença à lui donner son rocher gris à manger. L'anneau vide revint sur son doigt.

Le vieux sorcier expira et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche. "Je _suis_ navré," dit-il. "Il fallait que je sache. Harry… il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prit les restes de Hermione Granger. Je ne puis imaginer ce qu'il aurait à y gagner, mis à part envoyer son corps nous affronter sous la forme d'un Inferi. Severus te donnera certaines potions que tu devras garder sur toi. Sois prévenus, et sois prêt à faire le nécessaire, lorsqu'il le faudra."

"L'Inferi possédera-t-il l'esprit de Hermione ?"

"Non…"

"Alors ce ne sera pas elle. Puis-je partir ? Au moins pour quitter mon pyjama."

"Il y a autre chose, mais je serai bref. Le système de sécurité de Poudlard a détecté qu'aucune créature venue de l'extérieur n'est entrée et que c'est le professeur de Défense qui a tué Hermione Granger."

"Hm," dit Harry.

_Pensée 1 : Mais j'ai vu le troll tuer Hermione._

_Pensée 2 : Le professeur Quirrell m'a lancé un sortilège de faux souvenirs et a créé la mise en scène que Dumbledore a vue quand il est arrivé._

_Pensée 3 : Le professeur Quirrell ne peut pas faire ça, sa magie ne peut pas m'atteindre. Je l'ai vu à Azkaban…_

_Pensée 4 : Puis-je faire confiance à ces souvenirs ?_

_Pensée 5 : Il y a clairement eu une sorte de débâcle à Azkaban, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'un missile si le professeur Quirrell ne s'était pas évanoui, et pourquoi se serait-il évanoui sinon à cause de …_

_Pensée 6 : Mais en fait, est-ce que j'ai déjà été à Azkaban ?_

_Pensée 7 : J'ai clairement pratiqué mon contrôle sur les Détraqueurs avant d'effrayer celui du Magenmagot. Et _ça_, c'était dans les journaux._

_Pensée 8 : Est-ce que je me souviens correctement de ce qu'ont dit les journaux ?_

"Hm," répéta Harry. "Ce sortilège devrait vraiment être Impardonnable. Pensez-vous que le professeur Quirrell aurait pu lancer un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs…"

"Non. Je suis remonté dans le temps et j'ai placé certains instruments destinés à enregistrer la dernière bataille de Hermione, ne pouvant pas tout à fait supporter de l'observer moi-même." Le vieux sorcier semblait bien sombre. "Tu as deviné juste, Harry Potter. Voldemort a saboté tout ce que nous avions donné à Hermione pour sa protection. Son balais volant gisait entre ses mains. Sa cape d'invisibilité ne la masquait pas. Le troll marchait au soleil, indemne ; ce n'était pas une créature sauvage mais une arme affûtée et brandie. Et c'est bien le troll qui l'a tuée, par sa seule force, si bien que mes systèmes d'alarmes et mes toiles détectrices de magies hostiles ont été inutiles. Elle n'a jamais croisé la route du professeur Quirrell."

Harry déglutit, ferma les yeux, et réfléchit. "C'est donc une tentative de faire porter le chapeau au professeur Quirrell. On dirait. Cela semble effectivement être le mode opératoire de l'ennemi. Le troll a mangé Hermione Granger, que dit le système de sécurité ? Oh, regardez, en fait c'est le professeur de Défense, comme l'année dernière… non. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça."

"Pourquoi pas, M. Potter ?" dit le maître des potions. "Ça me semble assez évident…"

"C'est ça le problème."

_L'ennemi est intelligent._

Les vapeurs du sommeil quittaient lentement l'esprit de Harry, et après une bonne nuit de repos son cerveau pouvait voir ce qui n'avait pas été évident la veille.

Selon les conventions habituelles de la littérature… l'ennemi n'était pas censé regarder ce qu'on avait fait, saboter les objets magiques qu'on avait distribués, puis envoyer un troll rendu indétectable par quelque moyen que les héros ne pouvaient pas deviner, même une fois le méfait accompli, si bien que le résultat aurait été le même en ne faisant rien pour se défendre. Dans un livre, le point de vue restait généralement sur les personnages principaux. Voir l'ennemi passer outre tout le travail des protagonistes grâce à des plans et des actes entrepris hors du champ de vision de l'histoire aurait constitué un _diabolus ex machina_ et une source d'insatisfaction dramatique.

Mais dans la vraie vie, l'ennemi se verrait comme le personnage principal, il serait lui aussi malin, il penserait aux choses à l'avance, même si on ne le verrait pas faire. C'est pour cela que tout semblait si décousu, avec certaines parties inexpliquées et d'autre apparemment inexplicables. Qu'avait ressenti Lucius, quand Harry avait menacé Dumbledore de briser Azkaban ? Qu'avaient ressenti les Aurors d'Azkaban quand le balais s'était élevé au sommet d'une colonne de feu ?

_L'ennemi est intelligent._

"L'ennemi savait parfaitement que vous retourneriez dans le temps pour voir ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Hermione, en particulier parce que l'arrivée d'un troll à Poudlard nous révèle que quelqu'un peut tromper le système de sécurité." Harry ferma les yeux, intensifia sa réflexion, et essaya de se mettre à la place de l'ennemi. Pourquoi lui ou son côté obscur aurait-il fait une chose comme… "Nous sommes censés en conclure que l'ennemi contrôle ce que le système de sécurité nous dit. Mais c'est en fait une chose que l'ennemi peut seulement faire avec difficulté ou dans des circonstances particulières ; il essaie de créer une apparence trompeuse d'omnipotence." _Comme je le ferais._ "Plus tard, le système de sécurité pourrait nous montrer le professeur Sinistra en train de tuer quelqu'un. Nous penserons que quelqu'un nous trompe à nouveau, mais en fait, le professeur Sinistra aura été victime d'une Légilimancie et _aura_ tué quelqu'un."

"Sauf si c'est précisément ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que nous pensions," dit Severus Rogue, un sourcil froncé sous l'effet de la concentration. "Auquel cas il contrôle bien le système de sécurité et le professeur Sinistra sera innocent."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fomente-t-il _vraiment_ des plans avec autant de niveaux de méta…"

"Oui," dirent Dumbledore et Severus.

Harry hocha la tête, comme distrait. "Alors cela pourrait être une piège, soit pour nous faire croire que le système de sécurité dit la vérité quand il ment, soit qu'il ment quand il dit la vérité, selon le niveau de réflexion de notre part auquel l'ennemi s'attend. Mais si l'ennemi voulait que nous fassions confiance au système de sécurité… nous lui aurions fait confiance de toute façon si nous n'avions pas rencontré de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il n'y avait donc pas besoin de faire l'effort de piéger le professeur Quirrell par une méthode dont nous allions comprendre que nous étions censés la découvrir, juste pour nous forcer à passer au niveau méta…"

"Pas tout à fait," dit Dumbledore. "Si Voldemort n'a pas un contrôle complet du système de sécurité, alors il fallait que le système croie que la main d'un professeur était à l'œuvre, sans quoi l'alarme aurait été sonnée à la première blessure de Mlle Granger et pas seulement au moment de sa mort."

Harry leva une main et se frotta un sourcil, juste sous ses cheveux.

_Ok, question sérieuse. Si l'ennemi est aussi malin, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours en vie ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile que ça d'empoisonner quelqu'un, est-ce qu'il y a des sortilèges, des potions et des Bézoards qui peuvent me guérir d'absolument tout ce qu'on pourrait glisser dans mon petit déjeuner ? Le système de sécurité le détecterait-il, pourrait-il pister la magie du meurtrier ?_

_Ma_ cicatrice _pourrait-elle contenir le fragment d'âme qui maintient le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce monde, si bien qu'il ne veut pas me tuer ? Alors il essaie plutôt d'éloigner tous mes amis pour m'affaiblir mentalement et prendre le contrôle de mon corps ? Ça expliquerait l'histoire de Fourchelang. Le Choixpeau ne pourrait peut-être pas détecter une philactère-de-liche-machinchose. Problème évident numéro 1 : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est censé avoir fait son philactère de liche-machinchose en 1943 en tuant machine et en faisant accuser M. Hagrid. Problème évident numéro 2, les âmes n'existent pas._

_Quoi que Dumbledore pensait aussi que mon sang était un ingrédient particulièrement important pour nu rituel destiné à rendre toute sa force au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui exigerait de me maintenir en vie jusqu'au moment où… oh, en voilà une pensée réjouissante._

"Eh bien…" dit Harry. "Je suis sûr d'une chose."

"Et quelle est-elle ?"

"On doit sortir Neville de Poudlard _maintenant_. C'est la prochaine cible évidente et aucun élève de première année ne peut survivre à une attaque de ce genre. On a de la chance que Neville n'ait pas été assassiné hier soir ; l'ennemi n'a pas à attendre qu'on ait fini notre deuil avant de jouer son prochain coup." _Pourquoi l'ennemi n'a-t-il pas frappé pendant que nous étions distraits ?_

Dumbledore eut un échange de regards avec Severus, puis, alors que le visage du professeur McGonagall se pinçait soudain. "Harry," dit le vieux sorcier, "si tu éloignes toi-même tous tes amis, c'est exactement comme si Voldemort…"

"Je m'en sortirai _très bien_ sans Neville pendant deux autres mois, ce n'est pas comme si vous comptiez forcer mes amis à rester ici cet été, et ça ne _suffit certainement pas à justifier_ qu'on le laisse se faire tuer ! Professeur McGonagall…"

"Je suis plutôt d'accord," dit la sorcière écossaise. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je suis extrêmement d'accord. Je suis tellement d'accord que… j'ai quelque difficulté à l'exprimer, Albus…"

"Tellement d'accord que vous allez le sortir d'ici vous-même, peu importe ce que quiconque en dit, parce que ce ne sera pas une excuse de dire que vous obéissiez les ordres si Neville se fait tuer ?" dit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall ferma brièvement les yeux. "Oui, mais il y existe certainement un moyen d'être responsable sans proférer des menaces d'actions unilatérales."

Le directeur soupira. "Pas besoin. Vas-y, Minerva."

"Attendez," dit le maître des potions alors même que le professeur McGonagall, d'un mouvement plutôt rapide, s'emparait d'une pincée de poudre verte dans un vase de cheminette. "Nous ne devrions pas attirer l'attention sur le garçon comme le directeur a attiré l'attention sur les jumeaux Weasley. Il serait plus sage, je pense, que la grand-mère de M. Londubat le sorte de Poudlard. Laissez-le rester dans la salle commune pour l'instant ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semble pas capable d'agir autant à découvert."

Il y eut un long échange de regards entre eux quatre et Harry finit par hocher la tête, suivit par le professeur McGonagall.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Harry. "Je suis sûr d'une autre chose."

"Et quelle est-elle ?" dit Dumbledore.

"J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et j'aimerais aussi quitter ce pyjama."

* * *

><p>"Au fait," dit Harry quand lui et le directeur émergèrent de la cheminette dans le bureau vide du directeur de Serdaigle. "Une dernière petite question rapide que je voulais vous poser. Cette épée que les jumeaux Weasley ont sortie du Choixpeau. C'était l'épée de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?"<p>

Le vieux sorcier se retourna ; son visage était neutre. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Harry ?"

"Le Choixpeau a hurlé _Gryffondor !_ juste avant de la donner, elle avait un pommeau en rubis, des lettres d'or sur la lame, et le texte latin disait _rien de mieux_. Juste une intuition."

"_Nihil supernum_," dit le vieux sorcier. "Ce n'est pas _tout à fait_ ce que ça veut dire."

Harry hocha la tête. "Mmmh. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?"

"Je l'ai récupérée et je l'ai mise dans un endroit sûr," dit le vieux sorcier. Il regarda Harry avec sévérité. "J'espère que tu n'as pas l'avarice de la désirer pour toi, jeune Serdaigle."

"Pas du tout, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas en priver ses maîtres légitimes de façon permanente. Donc les jumeaux Weasley sont l'héritier de Gryffondor ?"

"L'héritier de Gryffondor ?" dit Dumbledore, l'air surpris. Puis le vieux sorcier sourit, ses yeux bleus étincelèrent. "Ah, Harry, Salazar Serpentard a peut-être construit une Chambre des Secrets dans Poudlard, mais Godric Gryffondor ne se laissait pas tant aller à de telles extravagances. Tout ce que nous avons vu, c'est que Godric a légué son épée à la défense de Poudlard, si jamais un élève de valeur devait faire face à un ennemi qu'il ne pourrait vaincre seul."

"Ce n'est pas comme de répondre non. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous n'avez pas dit non."

"Je n'ai pas vécu à cette époque, Harry, et je ne sais pas tout ce que Godric Gryffondor a pu faire, ni ce qui est certain qu'il n'a pas fait…"

"Estimez-vous personnellement que la probabilité qu'il existe quelque chose de semblable à un héritier de Gryffondor et que l'un ou les deux jumeaux Weasley le soient est supérieure à cinquante pour cent ? Oui ou non, une évasion veut dire oui. Vous n'arriverez pas à me distraire, peu importe à quel point j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

Le vieux sorcier soupira. "Oui, Fred et George Weasley sont l'héritier de Gryffondor. Je te supplie de ne pas leur en parler, pas encore."

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna, se préparant à partir. "Je suis surpris," dit-il. "J'ai un peu lu l'histoire de la vie de Godric Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley sont… eh bien, ils sont géniaux de plus d'une façon, mais ils ne ressemblent pas beaucoup au Godric des livres d'histoire."

"Seul un homme incroyablement fier et vaniteux," dit doucement Dumbledore en se retournant dans la cheminette qui rugissait de flammes vertes, "pourrait croire que son héritier devrait être comme lui plutôt que comme celui qu'il aurait aimé être."

Le directeur entra dans le feu vert, et il disparut.

* * *

><p><em>La seconde rencontre (dans un coin à l'écart de la salle commune de Poufsouffle) :<em>

Le visage de Neville Londubat était déformé par l'angoisse et il parlait comme si personne n'était là pour l'entendre, face au vide.

"Sérieux," lui répondit le vide. "Je porte une cape d'invisibilité avec des sortilèges de discrétion supplémentaires juste pour traverser les couloirs parce que _je_ ne veux pas me faire tuer. Mes parents me feraient sortir de Poudlard immédiatement si le directeur le leur permettait. Neville, te faire sortir de Poudlard, c'est du bon sens, ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec…"

"Je vous ai trahi, mon général," dit Neville, avec une voix aussi creuse qu'un enfant de onze ans pouvait raisonnablement en produire. "Je ne l'ai même pas fait à la façon Chaotique. J'ai obéi aux ordres et j'ai essayé de faire que tu leur obéisse toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu dis toujours, que dans la Légion du Chaos, un soldat uniquement capable de suivre les ordres est inutile ?"

"Neville", dit le vide d'un ton ferme. Le poids de deux mains drapées d'un fin tissu vinrent s'appuyer avec force sur les épaules de Neville et la voix s'approcha de lui. "Tu n'obéissais pas aveuglément aux ordres, tu essayais de me protéger. C'est vrai que dans notre monde chaotique, les soldats qui ne savent que suivre les ordres et les règles ne valent rien. Mais les soldats qui suivent les règles pour protéger leurs amis valent…"

"Un peu mieux que rien ?" dit Neville avec amertume.

"_Beaucoup_ mieux que rien. Neville, tu as commis une erreur de jugement. Elle m'a coûté environ six secondes. Il se pourrait que les blessures de Hermione lui aient été tout juste fatales, mais même alors, je ne pense pas que six secondes auraient suffit au troll pour qu'il prenne une autre bouchée de Hermione. Dans le monde hypothétique où tu ne t'es pas interposé, Hermione meurt quand même. Maintenant, je pourrais rester ici et te faire la liste des dix façons dont j'aurais pu assurer la survie de Hermione si je n'avais pas été stupide…"

"Toi ? _Tu_ lui as couru après. C'est _moi_ qui ai essayé de t'arrêter. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la mienne," dit Neville d'un ton amer.

Le vide réagit par un silence qui dura un moment.

"Waoh," dit enfin le vide. "Waoh. Je dois dire que c'est une façon sacrément différente de voir les choses. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je ressentirai l'envie de me blâmer pour quelque chose. Neville, le terme technique qui nous intéresse est 'biais égocentrique', c'est le fait que tu ressens tout ce qu'i ressentir de ta propre vie mais que tu ne peux pas ressentir tout ce qui se passe dans le monde qui t'entoure. Il s'est passé beaucoup, beaucoup de choses avant et après que tu ai déboulé devant moi. Tu vas passer des semaines à de souvenir de ce que tu as fait pendant six secondes, ça se voit, mais personne d'autre ne va prendre la peine d'y penser. Les autres passent beaucoup moins de temps à réfléchir à tes erreurs passées que toi, simplement parce que tu n'es pas au centre de leur monde. Je te _garantis_ que personne à part toi n'a même _envisagé_ de blâmer Neville Londubat pour ce qui est arrivé à Hermione Granger. Pas pendant une fraction de seconde. Tu te comportes, si tu me pardonnes l'expression, comme un petit idiot. Maintenant tais-toi et dis moi au revoir."

"Je ne veux pas dire au revoir," dit Neville. Sa voix tremblait mais il parvint à ne pas pleurer. "Je veux rester ici et me battre avec toi contre… contre ce qui se passe."

Le vide s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, et la voix de Harry Potter murmura : "Pas de bol."


	95. Rôles, partie 6

_La troisième rencontre_

_(Le 17 avril 1992 à 10h31)_

Le printemps avait commencé, l'air de cette fin d'après-midi encore frais des restes de l'hiver. Des jonquilles aux doux pétales avaient éclos parmi les pousses herbeuses de la forêt, et leurs cœurs d'or pendaient, flasques, de leurs tiges mortes, blessées ou tuées par l'une des soudaines gelées que l'on voyait souvent en avril. Dans la Forêt Interdite on pourrait trouver des formes de vie plus étranges, au moins des centaures et des licornes, et Harry avait entendu des allégations de loups-garous. Bien que, étant donné ses lectures concernant les vrais loups-garous, cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Harry ne s'aventurait pas près du bord de la Forêt Interdite puisque prendre ce risque aurait été inutile. Il marchait, invisible, parmi les formes de vie plus ordinaires de la partie autorisée des bois, baguette à la main, un balais accroché dans le dos afin de pouvoir y accéder plus facilement. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur ; il trouvait étrange de ne pas avoir peur. L'état de vigilance permanente, d'être prêt à combattre ou à fuir, cela n'était pour lui un fardeau ni quelque chose de surprenant.

Au bord des bois autorisés, Harry marchait sans jamais que ses pieds ne s'éloignent du sentier battu où l'on pourrait le trouver plus facilement, sans jamais perdre de vue les fenêtres de Poudlard. Il avait pogrammé une alarme sur sa montre pour le prévenir de l'heure du déjeuner puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment regarder son poignet, vu qu'il était invisible. Cela soulevait la question de savoir comment ses lunettes fonctionnaient puisqu'il portait la Cape. D'ailleurs, le principe du tiers exclu semblait avoir pour conséquence que soit les complexes de rhodopsine dans sa rétine absorbaient les photons et les transformaient en pics d'activité neuronale, soit ces photons traversaient son corps et sortaient de l'autre côté, mais pas les deux. Il semblait vraiment de plus en plus probable que ces capes d'invisibilité vous laissaient voir l'extérieur tout en étant invisible parce que, à un niveau fondamental, c'était ainsi que le lanceur du sortilège avait - non pas _voulu_ - mais _implicitement cru_ que l'invisibilité se devait de fonctionner.

Ce sur quoi il fallait s'interroger quant à la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait essayé de lancer un sortilège de Confusion ou de Légilimancie sur quelqu'un afin de lui faire croire comme à une évidence que _Résolus Totalus_ était certainement un sortilège de première année facile, puis de lui faire essayer d'inventer ce sort.

Ou peut-être fallait-il trouver quelque né-Moldu méritant dans un pays qui n'identifiait pas les enfants nés-Moldus puis de lui dire quelque mensonge élaboré, de construire une histoire et des preuves adéquates, afin que, depuis le début, l'individu ait une notion très différente de ce dont la magie était capable. Bien qu'apparemment l'individu devrait encore apprendre un certain nombre de sortilèges avant de devenir capable d'inventer les siens…

Cela ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas. Il y avait certainement des sorciers profondément fous qui avaient réellement cru qu'ils pouvaient être des dieux et avaient pourtant échoué à le devenir. Mais même les fous avaient probablement cru que le sortilège d'ascension se devait d'avoir quelque rituel grandiose et théâtral, pas un bref mais minutieux mouvement de baguette accompagné de l'incantation _Devenus Deus_.

Harry était déjà plutôt certain que ça ne pouvait pas être si facile que ça. Mais la question était alors : _pourquoi pas ?_ Que motif son cerveau avait-il appris ? Pouvait-il prévoir l'explication à l'avance ?

Un léger frémissement d'appréhension monta alors en Harry, une touche d'inquiétude, tandis qu'il contemplait cette question. La préoccupation sans nom s'affûta, grandit…

_Professeur Quirrell ?_

"M. Potter," dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Harry pivota, sa main alla à son Retourneur de Temps situé sous sa Cape ; à nouveau, l'idée d'être prêt à fuir à n'importe quel instant lui sembla ordinaire.

Lentement, paumes ouvertes et tournées vers le ciel, le professeur Quirrell avança vers lui, à la bordure de la forêt, approchant depuis le château de Poudlard.

"M. Potter," répéta le professeur Quirrell. "Je sais que vous êtes ici. Vous savez que je sais que vous êtes ici. Je dois vous parler."

Harry continua de se taire. Le professeur Quirrell n'avait toujours pas dit de quoi il s'agissait, et sa balade de fin de matinée, à la frontière de la forêt, l'avait rendu d'humeur silencieuse.

Le professeur Quirrell fit un petit pas à gauche, un pas vers l'avant, puis un autre vers la droite. Il pencha la tête avec un air calculateur puis marcha presque directement quasiment jusqu'à l'endroit où Harry se tenait, et s'arrêta à quelques pas ; la sensation funeste brûlait à la limite du supportable.

"Êtes-vous toujours décidé à poursuivre dans cette voie ?" dit le professeur Quirrell. "La voie dont vous m'avez parlé hier ?"

Une fois de plus, Harry ne répondit pas.

Le professeur Quirrell soupira. "J'ai fait beaucoup pour vous," dit l'homme. "Quoi que puissent être vos interrogations à mon sujet, vous ne pouvez le nier. Je réclame paiement d'une partie de la dette. Parlez-moi, M. Potter."

_Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça maintenant,_ songea Harry, puis : _Oh, mais bien sûr._

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, après que Harry eut fait pivoter le Retourneur de Temps une fois, eut noté l'heure exacte, eut mémorisé son emplacement exact, eut passé une heure à marcher, fut rentré, eut dit dit au professeur McGonagall qu'il parlait en ce moment au professeur Quirrell dans les bois devant Poudlard (juste au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait), eut marché une heure de plus puis fut revenu à son emplacement initial exactement une heure après être parti et avoir à nouveau fait pivoter le Retourneur de Temps…<p>

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" dit le professeur Quirrell en clignant des yeux. "Est-ce que vous venez…"<p>

"Rien d'important," dit Harry sans soulever sa Cape d'Invisibilité ni retirer sa main de son Retourneur de Temps. "Oui, je suis toujours décidé. Pour être honnête, je pense que je n'aurais rien dû en dire."

Le professeur Quirrell inclina la tête. "Une pensée qui vous servira beaucoup durant votre vie. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous faire changer d'avis ?"

"Professeur, si je connaissais _déjà_ l'existence d'un argument qui pourrait modifier ma décision…"

"C'est vrai pour nos semblables. Mais vous seriez surpris d'entendre comme il est fréquent que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il attend qu'on lui dise et doive pourtant attendre que ce soit dit." Le professeur Quirrell secoua la tête. "Pour utiliser vos termes… il existe un fait, vrai, que je sais et que vous ignorez, et de la véracité duquel j'aimerais vous convaincre, M. Potter."

Harry leva un sourcil mais comprit l'instant d'après que le professeur Quirrell ne pouvait pas le voir. "C'est effectivement en mes termes. Allez-y."

"L'intention qui vous habite maintenant est bien plus dangereuse que vous ne le croyez."

Répondre à cette affirmation étonnante ne demanda pas beaucoup de réflexion à Harry. "Définissez dangereux, et dites-moi ce que vous savez et comment vous pensez le savoir."

"Parfois," dit le professeur Quirrell, "parler d'un danger à quelqu'un peut les pousser à aller droit vers celui-ci. Cette fois-ci, je compte bien éviter que cela se produise. Vous attendez-vous à ce que je vous dise exactement ce que vous ne devez pas faire ? La raison exacte de ma peur ?" L'homme secoua la tête. "Si vous étiez né sorcier, M. Potter, et qu'un puissant sorcier vous disait seulement de faire attention, vous sauriez le prendre au sérieux."

Il aurait été mentir que de dire que Harry n'était pas agacé, mais il n'était pas un idiot non plus, et il dit donc seulement : "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous _puissiez_ me dire ?"

Avec précaution, le professeur Quirrell s'assit sur l'herbe et sortit sa baguette qu'il mit dans une position que Harry reconnut. Il inspira soudainement.

"C'est la dernière fois que je pourrais faire cela pour vous," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. Puis l'homme commença à prononcer des mots étranges, d'aucun langage que Harry pouvait reconnaître, d'une intonation qui ne semblait pas tout à fait humaine, des mots qui semblèrent s'échapper de la mémoire de Harry alors même qu'il essayait de les saisir, ils quittaient son esprit aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés.

Le sortilège prit forme plus lentement, cette fois. Les arbres semblèrent s'obscurcir, les branches et les feuilles disparaître par taches, comme si elles avaient été vues à travers des lunettes de soleil parfaites qui auraient estompé, atténué la lumière sans la déformer. Le bol bleu de ciel recula, l'horizon auquel le cerveau de Harry assignait par erreur une distance finie s'éloigna, devint gris, puis gris plus sombre. Les nuages devinrent translucides, transparent, et se défirent en volutes pour laisser les ténèbres briller.

La forêt s'assombrit, s'effaça, plongea dans la noirceur.

La grande rivière céleste qui les entourait devenait à nouveau visible à mesure que les yeux de Harry s'ajustaient, devenaient capables de voir le plus grand objet que des yeux humains pourraient jamais voir comme autre chose qu'un point : la Voie Lactée.

Et les étoiles, d'une lumière perçante, et pourtant lointaines, dans leurs grandes profondeurs.

Le professeur Quirrell prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il éleva sa baguette de nouveau (à peine visible dans la lumière stellaire sans soleil ni lune) et frappa sur sa propre tête au son d'un œuf que l'on brisait.

Le professeur de Défense s'estompa lui aussi, devint aussi invisible.

Une petit disque d'herbe, à peine éclairé, dérivait, vide, dans l'espace.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment. Harry était heureux de regarder les étoiles sans même son corps pour le distraire. Ce que le professeur Quirrell avait voulu lui dire en le faisant venir ici serait dit en temps et heure.

En temps et heure, une voix parla.

"Il n'y a pas de guerre ici," dit une douce voix émanant du vide. "Pas de conflit ni de bataille, pas de politique ni de trahison, pas de mort ni de vie. Tout cela appartient à la folie des hommes. Les étoiles surplombent ces sottises et ne s'y frottent pas. Ici se trouvent la paix et un silence éternel. C'est du moins ce que je pensais."

Harry se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix et ne vit que les étoiles.

"Ce que vous pensiez ?" dit Harry quand il sembla qu'aucune autre parole n'allait venir.

"Il n'y a rien qui surplombe la folie des hommes," chuchota la voix du vide. "Il n'y a rien au-delà des pouvoirs destructeurs d'une idiotie suffisamment intelligente, pas mêmes les étoiles elles-mêmes. J'ai travaillé très dur afin qu'une certaine plaque en or dure toujours. Je n'aimerais pas la voir détruite par la folie humaine."

De nouveau, les yeux de Harry se braquèrent par réflexe vers là où la voix aurait dû être, et de nouveau ils ne virent que du vide. "Je pense pouvoir vous rassurer à ce sujet, professeur. Les armes nucléaires n'ont pas une portée capable d'atteindre… à quelle distance se trouve Pioneer 11 ? Environ un milliard de kilomètres, peut-être ? Les Moldus disent que les armes nucléaires peuvent détruire le monde, mais ce qu'ils veulent vraiment dire, c'est qu'elles peuvent légèrement réchauffer une partie de la surface de la Terre. Le _soleil_ est une réaction de fusion géante et _il_ ne vaporise pas les sondes spatiales. Même dans le pire des cas possibles, une guerre nucléaire n'aurait pas la moindre de chance de détruire le système solaire, non pas que ce soit une consolation."

"Vrai pour ce qui est des Moldus," dit la douce voix entre les étoiles. "Mais que les Moldus savent-ils du véritable pouvoir ? Ce ne sont pas eux qui me font peur. C'est vous."

"Professeur," dit Harry avec précaution, "bien que je doive admettre avoir tiré quelques échecs critiques dans ma vie, il y a une certaine distance entre ça et rater un jet de sauvegarde d'une façon si catastrophique que la sonde Pioneer 11 se retrouve dans le rayon de l'onde de choc. Je ne vois pas de moyen réaliste d'accomplir ça sans faire exploser le soleil. Et avant que vous me posiez la question, le soleil est une étoile de type G V, il ne _peut pas_ exploser. Toute entrée d'énergie ne ferait qu'augmenter le volume de plasma d'hydrogène, le soleil n'a pas un cœur dégénéré que l'on pourrait faire exploser. Le soleil n'a pas assez de masse pour devenir une supernova, même à la fin de sa vie."

"Les Moldus ont appris tant de choses incroyables," murmura l'autre voix. "Comment les étoiles vivent, comment elles se préservent de la mort, comment elles meurent. Et ils ne se demandent jamais si un tel savoir pourrait être dangereux."

"Pour être entièrement franc, professeur, cette pensée en particulier ne m'était jamais venue non plus."

"Vous êtes un né-Moldu. Je ne parle pas de votre sang, je parle de la façon dont vous avez vécu vos années d'enfance. Il y a là une certaine liberté de pensée, oui. Mais il y a aussi de la sagesse dans la prudence des sorciers. Cela fait trois cent vingt-deux ans que le pays d'Italie magique a été détruit par la folie d'un seul homme. De tels incidents étaient courant à l'époque où Poudlard fut créée. Encore plus à l'époque qui suivit Merlin. D'avant Merlin, il ne reste que peu à étudier."

"Il y a environ trente ordres de grandeur entre ça et faire exploser le soleil," remarqua Harry, puis il se reprit. "Mais j'ergote, pardon, faire exploser un pays aussi serait mal, je suis d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, professeur, je ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble."

"Nul besoin que vous le vouliez, M. Potter. Si vous aviez lu plus de romans pour sorciers et moins de romans pour Moldus, vous le sauriez. Dans la littérature sérieuse, le sorcier dont la sottise menace de relâcher les Hommes-Os Traînants ne serait pas consciemment résolu à atteindre ce but, cela, c'est bon pour les livres d'enfants. Ce sorcier réellement dangereux sera peut-être résolu à accomplir quelque autre projet dont il comptera tirer grand renom, et la certitude de perdre ce renom et de vivre sa vie en inconnu lui semblera bien plus réelle que la possibilité ignorée de détruire son pays. Ou il aura promis le succès à quelqu'un qu'il ne peut se permettre de décevoir. Peut-être ses enfants sont-ils endettés. Il y a dans ces histoires une grande sagesse littéraire, née d'expériences difficiles et de villes de cendres. Le plus sûr chemin vers le désastre est un puissant sorcier qui, quelle qu'en soit la raison, ne sait pas s'arrêter une fois apparus les signes d'avertissements. Bien qu'il parle haut et fort de prudence, il ne peut pas se contraindre à vraiment s'arrêter. Je me demande, M. Potter si vous avez songé à essayer quelque chose que Hermione Granger elle-même vous aurait dit de ne pas faire ?"

"Très _bien_, j'ai compris," dit Harry. "Professeur, je suis bien conscient du fait que si je sauve Hermione au prix de deux autres vies, j'aurai perdu des points en termes utilitaristes. Je suis _extrêmement_ conscient du fait Hermione ne voudrait pas que je prenne le risque de détruire tout un pays juste pour la sauver. C'est du bon sens."

"Enfant qui détruit les Détraqueurs," dit la voix douce, "s'il n'y avait qu'un seul pays dont je craignais que vous provoquassiez la destruction, je serais moins inquiet. Je ne croyais pas, au début, que votre connaissance de la science moldue et de ses pratiques serait une source de grand pouvoir. J'y crois maintenant plus. Je suis, pour être parfaitement sincère, inquiet pour cette plaque en or."

"Eh bien, si la science-fiction m'a appris quoi que ce soit," dit Harry, "c'est que détruire un système solaire n'est pas moralement acceptable, surtout si on le fait avant que l'humanité n'ait colonisé un autre système stellaire."

"Alors vous abandonnerez cette…"

"Non," dit Harry sans même réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Après un moment, il ajouta : "Mais je comprends ce que vous essayez de me dire."

Silence. Les étoiles ne s'étaient pas déplacées, pas même d'autant qu'elles ne l'auraient fait dans le ciel terrestre.

Un très léger bruissement, comme si quelqu'un réajustait sa position. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était resté debout un moment sans bouger et s'assit sur le cercle quasiment invisible qui demeurait sous lui en faisant attention de ne pas toucher aux bords du sortilège.

"Dites-moi," dit la voix douce. "Pourquoi cette fille a-t-elle autant d'importance pour vous ?"

"Parce qu'elle est mon amie."

"Dans l'anglais tel qu'il est usité, M. Potter, le mot 'ami' n'est pas associé à la notion d'un effort désespéré visant à réanimer les morts. Avez-vous l'impression qu'elle est votre véritable amour, ou quelque chose comme cela ?"

"Oh, pas vous aussi," dit Harry d'un ton las. "Entre tous, pas vous, professeur. D'accord, nous sommes meilleurs amis, mais c'est _tout_, d'accord ? Cela suffit. Les amis ne laissent pas leurs amis rester morts."

"Les gens normaux n'en font pas tant pour ceux qu'ils disent être leurs amis." La voix semblait à présent plus distante, plus absente. "Pas même pour ceux qu'ils disent aimer. Leurs compagnons meurent et ils ne partent pas à la recherche d'un pouvoir permettant de les ressusciter."

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il regarda à nouveau, sachant que ce serait futile, et ne vit que des étoiles. "Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez déduit de cette observation que… les gens n'accordent pas autant d'importance à leurs amis qu'ils le prétendent."

Un bref rire. "Il leur serait difficile de prétendre leur en accorder _moins_."

"Ils leur en accordent, professeur, et pas seulement à leur véritable amour. Des soldats se jettent sur des grenades pour sauver leurs amis, des mères se précipitent dans des maisons en flammes pour sauver leur enfant. Mais si vous êtes un Moldu, vous ne savez pas que la magie existe et qu'elle peut ramener les gens à la vie. Et les sorciers normaux ne… _sortent pas des sentiers battus_ comme ça. Après tout, la plupart des sorciers ne recherchent pas comment devenir assez puissants pour se rendre _eux-mêmes_ immortels. Est-ce que ça prouve qu'ils n'accordent aucune importance à leur vie ?"

"Comme vous le dites, M. Potter. Je jugerais certainement que leur vie n'a aucun sens et aucune valeur. Peut-être, en quelque lieu caché de leur cœur, croient-ils eux aussi que l'opinion que j'ai d'eux est correcte."

Harry secoua la tête, puis, agacé, releva la capuche de la Cape et secoua de nouveau la tête. "Cela me semble être un point de vue _choisi_ sur le monde, Professeur," dit le visage mal éclairé d'un garçon suspendu au-dessus d'un cercle d'herbe sombre au milieu des étoiles. "Quelqu'un de normal n'essaierait tout simplement pas d'inventer un sortilège de résurrection, si bien que vous ne pouvez rien déduire du fait qu'ils ne le font pas."

Un instant plus tard, la silhouette mal éclairée d'un homme assis sur un cercle d'herbe devint visible.

"S'ils se préoccupent _vraiment_ de ceux qu'ils disent aimer," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell, "pourquoi n'y pensent-ils pas ?"

"Les cerveaux ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Ils ne mettent pas le turbo quand l'enjeu augmente - ou s'ils le font, c'est dans le cadre de contraintes strictes. Je ne pourrais pas calculer la millième décimale de pi, même si la vie de quelqu'un en dépendait."

Le visage mal éclairé s'inclina. "Mais il y a une autre explication possible, M. Potter. C'est que les gens jouent le _rôle_ de l'amitié. Ils en font autant que le rôle exige d'eux et rien de plus. L'idée me vient que la différence entre vous et eux n'est peut-être pas que vous vous souciez plus des choses qu'eux. Pourquoi seriez-vous né doté de sentiments d'amitié anormalement forts, si bien que vous seul entre tous les sorciers auriez la motivation nécessaire à ressusciter Hermione Granger après sa mort ? Non, la différence la plus probable n'est pas que c'est plus important pour vous. C'est que, étant un être plus logique qu'eux, vous avez été seul à penser que le rôle d'un Ami exigeait un tel acte de votre part."

Harry regarda les étoiles. Il aurait menti s'il avait prétendu ne pas avoir été secoué. "Ça… ça ne peut pas être vrai, professeur. Je pourrais citer dix exemples de romans Moldus où les gens vont jusqu'à ressusciter leurs amis morts. Les auteurs de ces histoires comprenaient clairement ce que je ressens pour Hermione. Même si vous ne les avez pas lues, j'imagine que… peut-être Orphée et Eurydice ? Je n'ai à vrai dire pas lu celle-ci mais je sais ce qui s'y passe."

"De telles histoires sont aussi racontées parmi les sorciers. Il y a l'histoire des frères Elric. L'histoire de Dora Kent, qui fut protégée par son fils Saul. Il y a Ronald Mallett et son défi au Temps perdu d'avance. En Italie, avant sa chute, le drame de Precia Testarossa. Au Japon, on parle de Akema Homura et de son amour perdu. Ce que ces histoires ont en commun, M. Potter, c'est qu'elles sont des _fictions_. Les vrais sorciers ne s'y essaient pas, alors que l'idée ne dépasse clairement _pas_ leurs capacités d'imagination."

"Parce qu'ils ne pensent pas que c'est _possible !_". La voix de Harry monta.

"Devrions-nous aller voir le bon professeur McGonagall et lui parler de votre intention de trouver un moyen de ressusciter Mlle Granger afin de découvrir ce qu'elle en pense ? Peut-être ne lui est-il jamais venu à l'esprit d'envisager cette option… ah, mais vous hésitez. Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, M. Potter. Savez-vous pourquoi vous la connaissez ?" On pouvait entendre le froid sourire derrière la voix. "Une délicieuse technique que voilà. Merci de me l'avoir enseignée."

Harry était conscient de la tension de son visage et ses mots semblèrent avoir été hachés. "Le professeur McGonagall n'a pas grandi avec le concept moldu d'un pouvoir scientifique en expansion et personne ne lui a jamais dit que quand la vie d'un amie est en jeu, le moment est venu de _réfléchir de façon très rationnelle…_"

La voix de professeur de Défense monta aussi d'un ton. "Le professeur de métamorphose _lit un script_, M. Potter ! Ce script lui demande de pleurer et faire son deuil afin que tous sachent à quel point elle se souciait de Hermione. Les gens ordinaires réagissent mal si on leur suggère de dévier du script. Comme vous le saviez déjà !"

"C'est drôle, j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu le professeur McGonagall dévier du script au dîner d'hier. Si je la voyais en dévier dix autres fois j'irais peut-être bien lui parler de ressusciter Hermione, mais pour l'instant tout cela est nouveau pour elle et elle a besoin de pratique. En définitive, professeur, ce que vous essayez de balayer en expliquant que l'amour, l'amitié et tout le reste ne sont qu'un mensonge, c'est juste que _les êtres humains sont limités._"

La voix du professeur de Défense monta encore d'un ton. "Si c'était vous qui aviez été tué par le troll, il ne serait même pas _venu à l'esprit_ de Hermione Granger de faire pour vous ce que vous faites pour elle ! Ça ne viendrait ni à Draco Malfoy, ni à Neville Londubat non plus, ni à McGonagall ni à aucun de vos précieux amis ! Il n'y a pas une seule personne au monde qui vous rendrait le soin que vous prenez d'eux ! Alors _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi le faire, M. Potter ?" Il y avait un étrange désespoir fou dans sa voix. "Pourquoi être le seul au monde à faire autant d'effort pour maintenir les apparences quand aucun d'eux ne fera jamais de même pour vous ?"

"Je pense que vous vous trompez sur une question de fait, professeur," répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. "Sur plusieurs, en fait. À minima, votre modèle de mes émotions est erroné. Parce que vous ne me comprenez pas le moins de monde si vous pensez que la véracité de ce que vous venez de dire m'arrêterait. Toute chose en ce monde doit commencer quelque part, tout événement doit se produire une première fois. La vie sur Terre a dû commencer par quelque petite molécule capable d'auto-réplication. Et si j'étais la première personne au monde, non…"

La main de Harry fit un geste, comme pour indiquer les points lumineux incroyablement lointains.

"… si j'étais la première personne de _l'univers_ à vraiment me soucier d'un autre, ce qui est _faux_, au fait, alors ce serait pour moi un honneur d'être cette personne et j'essaierai de m'en rendre digne."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Vous vous souciez réellement de cette fille," dit doucement l'obscure silhouette de l'homme. "Vous vous souciez d'elle comme _aucun_ d'eux n'est capable de se soucier de sa propre vie et encore moins de celle de leur prochain." La voix du professeur de Défense devint étrange, comme emplie d'une émotion indéchiffrable. "Je ne le comprends pas, mais je sais jusqu'où vous irez. Vous défierez la mort pour elle. Rien ne vous fera dévier."

"Je m'en soucie assez pour vraiment faire un effort," dit doucement Harry. "Oui, c'est vrai."

La lumière céleste commença à se fracturer lentement, le monde commença à être visible à travers les fissures ; des balafres dans la nuit révélèrent des arbres et des feuilles illuminées par le soleil. Harry leva une main, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, alors que la lumière revenait s'écraser dans ses yeux ajustés au noir ; et ceux-ci se posèrent automatiquement sur le professeur de Défense juste au cas où une attaque se produirait pendant qu'il était aveuglé.

Lorsque toutes les étoiles furent parties, que seul le jour demeura, le professeur Quirrell était toujours assis sur l'herbe. "Eh bien, M. Potter," dit-il de sa voix normale, "si c'est ainsi, alors je vous aiderai de mon mieux tant que je le pourrai."

"Vous ferez _quoi_ ?" dit involontairement Harry.

"L'offre que je vous ai faite hier tient toujours. Interrogez-moi et je répondrai. Montrez-moi les livres scientifiques qui vous semblaient convenir à M. Malfoy, je les lirai et vous dirai ce qui me vient à l'esprit. N'ayez pas l'air aussi surpris, M. Potter, je n'allais certainement pas vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul."

Harry le regarda ; ses canaux lacrymaux toujours actifs en réaction à la lumière soudaine.

Le professeur Quirrell le regarda en retour. Quelque chose d'étrange scintilla dans les yeux pâles. "J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et j'ai maintenant peur de devoir prendre congé. A…" et le professeur de Défense hésita. "À bientôt, M. Potter."

"À…" commença Harry.

L'homme assis sur l'herbe tomba et sa tête frappa le sol avec un petit bruit sourd. Au même moment, la sensation funeste diminua tant que Harry bondit sur pied et que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Mais la silhouette au sol se redressa assez pour pouvoir ramper. Puis se tourna pour regarder Harry, les yeux vides, la mâchoire pendante. Essaya de se lever, retomba au sol.

Harry fit un pas en avant, son instinct lui dit de tendre la main, bien que ce fut incorrect ; l'appréhension qui monta en lui, aussi faible qu'elle soit, lui dit qu'un danger était toujours présent.

Mais la silhouette tombée recula devant Harry et commença à lentement ramper à l'écart, en direction du lointain château.

Debout dans la forêt, le garçon le regarda partir.


	96. Rôles, partie 7

_Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'histoire originale : la pancarte a quelque peu changé, mais l'inscription est la même que dans la version de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>La quatrième rencontre :<br>(Le 17 avril 1992 à 16h38)_

L'homme qui portait la manteau usé et chaud ainsi que trois légères cicatrices pour toujours gravées sur sa joue observait Harry d'aussi près que possible tandis que le garçon déambulait poliment entre les rangées de maisonnettes. Pour quelqu'un dont la meilleure amie était morte la veille, Harry Potter semblait étrangement tranquille, sans que cela ne laisse toutefois penser qu'il était insensible ou qu'il trouve cela normal. _Je ne souhaite pas en parler_, avait dit le garçon, _avec vous ou qui que ce soit d'autre_. Il avait dit 'souhaite' et non pas 'veux', comme pour insister sur le fait qu'il était capable d'utiliser des mots d'adulte et de prendre des décisions d'adulte. Remus n'avait pu songer qu'à une chose susceptible d'aider après avoir reçu les chouettes du professeur McGonagall et de cette étrange homme nommé Quirinus Quirrell.

"Il y a beaucoup de maisons vides," dit Harry, après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil.

Godric's Hollow avait changé pendant la décennie depuis que Remus Lupin avait cessé de s'y rendre fréquemment. Nombre des vieilles maisonnettes pointues semblaient désertes, et de grandes vignes feuillues grimpaient sur les fenêtres et les portes. La Grande Bretagne s'était réduite de façon notable à la suite de la guerre des sorciers car elle n'avait pas perdu que les morts mais aussi les fuyards. Godric's Hollow avait été particulièrement touché. Plus tard, encore d'autres familles s'étaient déplacées, vers Pré-au-Lard ou la Londres magique, car les maisons désertées étaient devenues un rappel trop dérangeant.

D'autres étaient restés. Godric's Hollow était plus ancien que Poudlard, plus ancien que Godric Gryffondor, qui lui avait donné son nom, et il y avait là des familles qui résideraient ici jusqu'à la fin du monde et de sa magie.

Les Potter avaient été l'une de ces familles et le seraient à nouveau si le dernier d'entre eux le décidait.

Remus Lupin essaya d'expliquer tout cela, simplifiant de son mieux pour le jeune garçon. Le Serdaigle hochait pensivement la tête et ne parlait pas, comme s'il comprenait tout sans avoir besoin de poser de questions. Peut-être était-ce le cas ; l'enfant de James Potter et Lily Evans, préfet et préfète en chef de Poudlard, ne risquait pas d'être stupide. L'enfant lui avait certainement semblé très intelligent lors de leur courte conversation de janvier, bien qu'alors ce fut surtout Remus qui avait parlé.

(Il y avait aussi cette histoire avec le Magenmagot dont Remus avait entendu des rumeurs, mais il n'en croyait pas un mot, pas pu qu'il ne croyait que James avait promis son fils en mariage à la plus jeune fille de Molly).

"Voilà le monument," dit Remus en tendant la main vers l'avant.

* * *

><p>Harry marcha à côté de M. Lupin vers l'obélisque de marbre noir tout en réfléchissant en silence. Il lui semblait que cette aventure était profondément malavisée ; il n'avait besoin d'aucun accompagnement dans le deuil, n'ayant pas choisi cette voie. En ce qui le concernait, les cinq étapes du deuil étaient Rage, Remords, Résolution, Recherche et Résurrection (non pas que les 'cinq étapes du deuil' aient jamais bénéficié de la moindre confirmation expérimentale dont Harry ait entendu parler). Mais M. Lupin était apparu trop sincère pour que Harry puisse refuser ; et il avait semblé à Harry qu'il se devait de ne pas refuser une visite chez James et Lily. Il marchait donc, empli d'un sentiment d'étrange détachement ; il marchait silencieusement comme au milieu d'une pièce dont la lecture du texte ne l'aurait pas intéressé.<p>

On avait dit à Harry de ne pas porter la Cape d'Invisibilité pendant son voyage afin que M. Lupin puisse le garder à l'œil.

Harry était certain que Dumbledore, et peut-être aussi Maugrey Fol-Œil, attendaient tous les deux, invisibles, pour voir si quelqu'un mordrait à l'hameçon. Il était impensable qu'on ait laissé Harry sortir de Poudlard avec Remus Lupin pour seule protection. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que quoi que ce soit se produise. Il n'avait rien vu venir contredire l'hypothèse selon laquelle tout le danger était concentré à Poudlard et à Poudlard seulement.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du centre de la ville, l'obélisque de marbre se transforma en…

Harry inspira brusquement sous le coup de la surprise. Il s'était attendu à voir un James Potter dans une pose héroïque, baguette brandie face à Lord Voldemort, et Lily Potter bras tendus devant le berceau.

Au lieu de cela on pouvait voir un homme aux cheveux et aux lunettes sales, une femme aux cheveux détachés, un bébé dans ses bras, et c'était tout.

"Ça m'a l'air très… normal," dit Harry, et il sentit que sa voix lui échappait.

"Madame Londubat et le professeur Dumbledore y ont particulièrement tenu," dit M. Lupin, qui regardait plus Harry que le monument. "Ils ont dit que nous devions nous souvenir des Potter comme ils avaient vécu, pas comme ils étaient morts."

Harry regarda la statue et réfléchit. Très étrange, de se voir sous la forme d'un bébé de pierre, sans cicatrice sur le front. C'était un aperçu d'un monde parallèle, d'un monde où Harry James Potter (sans Evans-Verres dans son nom) devenait un érudit intelligent mais ordinaire du monde des sorciers après avoir peut-être été Réparti à Gryffondor. Un Harry Potter qui grandissait pour devenir un bon petit sorcier, sans grand savoir scientifique, même avec une mère née-Moldue. Qui faisait au final… bien peu. James et Lily n'auraient pas éduqué leur fils pour qu'il ait ce que le professeur Quirrell aurait appelé _l'ambition_ et ce que le professeur Verres-Evans aurait appelé _la poursuite de l'effort commun_. Ses parents biologiques l'auraient beaucoup aimé, et ça n'aurait pas aidé grand-monde sauf Harry. Si quelqu'un avait défait leur mort…

"Vous étiez leur ami," dit Harry en se retournant vers Lupin. "Depuis longtemps, depuis votre enfance."

M. Lupin acquiesça silencieusement.

La voix du professeur Quirrell résonna dans le souvenir approximatif de Harry : _La différence la plus probable n'est pas que vous y accordez plus d'importance. C'est plutôt que, étant une créature plus logique qu'eux, seul vous êtes conscient du fait que le rôle d'Ami exige cet acte de votre part…_

"Quand Lily et James sont morts," dit Harry, "vous êtes-vous le moins du monde demandé s'il pourrait y avoir quelque objet magique capable de les ramener ? Comme Orphée et Eurydice ? Ou comme les, comment s'appelaient-ils déjà, les frères Elrin ?"

"Aucune magie ne peut défaire la mort," dit doucement M. Lupin. "Il y a certains mystère que les sorciers ne peuvent atteindre."

"Avez-vous effectué une vérification mentale de ce que vous saviez, de pourquoi vous le saviez, et de la probabilité de cette conclusion ?"

"Quoi ?" dit M. Lupin. "Pourrais-tu répéter ça, Harry ?"

"Je vous demande si vous y avez quand même réfléchi."

M. Lupin secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que c'était fait, c'était accompli," dit Remus Lupin avec gentillesse. "Parce que, où que soient James et Lily à présent, ils voudraient que j'agisse pour le bien des vivants, pas pour celui des morts."

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête. Il avait été assez certain de ce que serait la réponse avant de poser la question. Il connaissait déjà ce script. Mais il avait quand même posé la question, juste au cas où M. Lupin aurait vécu une semaine obsédé par cette question, car Harry aurait pu se tromper.

La douce voix du professeur de Défense sembla parler dans l'esprit de Harry. _Si Lupin se souciait vraiment d'eux, il n'aurait certainement pas eu besoin d'une aide particulière pour faire une chose aussi simple que d'y réfléchir cinq minutes avant d'abandonner…_

_Si_, répondit Harry à la voix mentale. _Un humain n'obtiendrait pas cette capacité simplement parce qu'il est préoccupé. Je l'ai acquise parce que j'ai lu certains livres à la bibliothèque, produits par un immense édifice scientifique…_

Et l'autre partie de Harry dit de cette même voix douce : _Mais il y a une autre hypothèse, M. Potter, et elle cadre beaucoup plus simplement avec les observations._

_Pas du tout ! Comment les gens sauraient-ils quoi prétendre si personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son prochain ?_

_Ils ne le savent pas. C'est ce que vous observez._

Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers une certaine maison derrière une longue rangée de maisonnettes habitées et d'autres recouvertes de vignes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison dont la partie supérieure avait volée en éclat et où des feuilles vertes s'avançaient vers l'intérieur, située derrière une haie longeant l'allée devenue sauvage et qui montait à hauteur d'épaule, ainsi que derrière un étroit portail en métal (Hagrid l'avait probablement enjambé car il aurait été trop gros pour passer). Le trou dans le plafond donnait l'impression qu'une bouche géante avait prit une bouchée circulaire de la maison, laissant dépasser des tiges de bois qui avaient probablement été des poutres de soutien. À droite, une cheminée se dressait encore, épargnée par la bouchée géante, mais dangereusement penchée maintenant qu'elle était privée de son ancien tuteur. Les vitres étaient fracassées. Là où l'ont aurait dû trouver une porte d'entrée on ne trouvait plus que des échardes de bois.

Ici, Lord Voldemort était venu, _en silence, il faisait moins de bruit que les feuilles mortes qui glissaient le long des pavés…_

Remus Lupin plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry. "Touche la porte," dit M. Lupin.

Harry tendit une main et s'exécuta.

Une inscription jaillit comme une fleur à l'éclosion soudaine entre les mauvaises herbes enchevêtrées derrière le portail ; une signe de bois aux lettres d'or qui disait :

Ici, la nuit du 32 Octobre 1981,  
>Lily et James Potter ont perdu la vie.<p>

Ne leur survit que leur fils, Harry Potter,  
>le seul sorcier à avoir jamais résisté au sortilège de la Mort, le Survivant, qui brisa le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui.<p>

Cette maison a été laissée dans son état de ruine,  
>en monument aux Potter,<br>en rappel de leur sacrifice.

Dans l'espace vide sous les lettres d'or étaient inscrits d'autres messages, des dizaines, d'une encre magique qui montait à la surface et luisait assez longtemps pour être lue avant de s'estomper et de laisser place à d'autres messages :

Mon Gideon est enfin vengé

Merci, Harry Potter. Sois bénis, où que tu sois.

Nous serons à jamais débiteurs de Harry Potter

James, Lily, je suis navré.

J'espère que vous êtes en vie, Harry Potter

Il y a toujours un prix

J'aurais aimé que nos derniers mots soient plus tendres, James. Je suis navré.

Après la nuit vient toujours l'aube.

Repose sereine, Lily

Sois béni, Survivant. Tu fus notre miracle.

"J'imagine…" dit Harry. "J'imagine que c'est ce que les gens font… au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses…" Harry se tut. Cette pensée ne lui sembla pas digne de cet endroit. Il leva les yeux et vit Remus Lupin l'observer avec tant de gentillesse que Harry s'arracha à cette vue et s'intéressa au toit détruit, explosé.

_Tu fus notre miracle_. Harry avait toujours entendu utiliser le mot 'miracle' dans des phrases destinées à indiquer qu'ils n'existaient pas. Et pourtant, en regardant cette maison détruite, il sut soudain exactement ce que le mot signifiait, ce soupçon de grâce inexpliquée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait presque gagné, puis en une nuit toute la terreur, toutes les ténèbres s'étaient achevées, un salut injustifié, une aube soudaine jaillie des ténèbres sans que personne ne sache même _pourquoi_…

Si Lily Potter avait survécu à sa confrontation avec Lord Voldemort, c'est ce qu'elle aurait ressenti en voyant que son bébé avait survécu.

"Allons-y," murmura le bébé, dix ans plus tard.

Ils partirent.

L'entrée du cimetière était protégée par un portail sans cadenas, de ceux qui maintenaient les animaux à l'écart, avec un endroit où se tenir pendant que l'on déplaçait la porte. Remus sortit sa baguette (Harry tenait déjà la sienne) et sa vue se troubla brièvement lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Certaines des pierres plantées dans le sol avaient l'air d'être aussi vieilles que ce mur à Oxford que son père avait dit être vieux d'environ mille ans.

_Hallie Fleming_, pouvait-on lire sur la première pierre que vit Harry, les mots gravés rendus presque invisibles par l'érosion du temps. _Vienna Wood_, pouvait-on lire sur une autre.

Il y avait longtemps que Harry avait visité un cimetière. La dernière fois, son esprit avait encore été enfantin, longtemps avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans l'ombre de la Mort. Venir ici, maintenant, était…étrange, triste, déroutant, et _cela se produit depuis si longtemps, pourquoi les sorciers n'ont ils pas essayé de l'empêcher, pourquoi n'investissent-ils pas toutes leurs forces dans ce projet comme les Moldus dans la recherche médicale, mais avec encore plus d'intensité, les sorciers ont de meilleures raisons d'espérer…_

"Les Dumbledore vivaient aussi à Godric's Hollow ?" dit Harry lorsqu'ils dépassèrent deux pierres relativement neuves marquées _Kendra Dumbledore_ et _Ariana Dumbledore_.

"Depuis très, très longtemps," dit M. Lupin.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le cimetière, en atteignirent presque le bout, derrière tous ces morts, tous pleurés.

Puis M. Lupin indiqua deux pierres tombales jumelles, reliées, d'un marbre encore blanc et neuf.

"Y aura-t-il des messages ici aussi ?" dit Harry. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se confronter à la façon dont les autres se confrontaient à la mort.

M. Lupin secoua la tête.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux pierres blanches reliées.

Et se tint devant…

"Qu'est-ce c'est ?" chuchota Harry. "Qui… _qui a écrit ça ?_"

JAMES POTTER  
>NÉ LE 28 MARS 1960<br>MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981

"Écrit quoi ?" dit M. Lupin, interloqué.

LILY POTTER  
>NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960<br>MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981

"_Ça !_" s'écria Harry. "L'_inscription !_" Des larmes s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux, face la lueur étrangère et inexpliquée, face au soupçon de grâce là où il n'y aurait pas dû y en avoir, face à la mystérieuse bénédiction, ses larmes s'amoncelaient face à

LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DÉTRUIT EST LA MORT

"Ça ?" dit M. Lupin. "C'est la… devise, j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire ça, c'est la devise des Potter. Même si je pense que ça n'a jamais été aussi formel que ça. C'est juste un dicton transmis depuis très, très longtemps…"

"C'est… ce…" Harry s'agenouilla tant bien que mal face à la tombe, toucha l'inscription d'une main tremblante. "_Comment ?_ Ce genre de chose ne peut pas être, être _génétique_…"

Puis Harry vit ce que ses larmes avaient brouillées, la légère gravure d'une ligne dans un cercle dans un triangle.

Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

Et Harry comprit.

"Ils ont essayé," chuchota Harry.

_Les trois frères Peverell._

_Avaient-ils perdu quelqu'un qui leur était précieux, est-ce ainsi que cela avait commencé ?_

"Ils y ont consacré leur vie, ils ont essayé, ils ont progressé…"

_La Cape d'Invisibilité, capable d'échapper au regard des Détraqueurs._

"…mais ils n'ont pas terminé leurs recherches…"

_Se cacher de l'ombre de la Mort ne revient pas à vaincre la Mort elle-même. La Pierre de Résurrection ne peut pas réellement faire revenir qui que ce soit. La Baguette de Sureau ne protège pas de la vieillesse._

"…ils ont alors transmis la mission à leurs enfants et aux enfants de leurs enfants."

_Génération après génération._

_Jusqu'à en venir à moi._

Le Temps pouvait-il produire de tels échos, rimer entre un futur et un passé si lointains ? Cela ne _pouvait pas_ être une coïncidence. Pas ce message, pas ici.

_Ma famille._

_Vous étiez véritablement mon père et ma mère._

"Ça ne parle pas de ressusciter les morts, Harry," dit M. Lupin. "Ça parle d'accepter la mort, de pouvoir la dépasser, la maîtriser."

"Est-ce que James vous a dit ça ?" dit Harry d'une voix étrange.

"Non," dit M. Lupin, "mais…"

"Bien."

Harry se releva lentement de sa position agenouillée avec la sensation de pousser un soleil sur ses épaules, de faire se lever l'aube au-dessus de l'horizon.

_Bien_ sûr _que d'autres sorciers ont essayé. Je ne suis pas unique. Je n'ai jamais été seul. Ces sentiments que je ressens en moi, ils ne sont pas particulièrement spéciaux, pas plus dans le monde des sorciers que dans le monde Moldu._

"Harry, ta baguette ?" La voix de M. Lupin s'était soudain agitée, et lorsque Harry leva sa baguette pour la regarder de plus près, il vit qu'elle luisait, très légèrement, d'une lueur argentée qui suintait du bois.

"Lance le Patronus !" le pressa M. Lupin. "Réessaye de le lancer, Harry !"

_Ah oui, pour ce qu'il en sait, je ne peux pas…_

Harry sourit, rit même un peu. "Il ne vaut mieux pas," dit Harry. "Si j'essayais de lancer le sortilège dans mon état d'esprit actuel, ça me tuerait probablement."

"_Quoi ?_" dit M. Lupin. "Le Patronus ne fait pas ça !"

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres leva sa main gauche, toujours en riant, et essuya quelques-unes des larmes.

"Vous savez, M. Lupin," dit Harry, "il faut vraiment être capable d'interpréter les choses de façon _baroque_ pour pouvoir penser que quelqu'un, songeant que la mort est une chose que nous devrions tous accepter, communiquerait son état d'esprit en disant : 'Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit est la mort'. Peut-être que quelqu'un a trouvé que c'était poétique, qu'il a récupéré la phrase et a tenté de l'interpréter différemment, mais celui ou celle qui l'a dit en premier n'appréciait pas beaucoup la mort." Harry trouvait parfois mystérieux de voir comment les gens étaient capables de ne même pas _remarquer_ qu'ils tordaient une phrase jusqu'à lui faire effectuer un revirement complet, à l'opposé de sa signification première évidente. Ça ne pouvait pas être une question d'intelligence brute, les gens pouvaient comprendre le sens évident de la plupart des phrases en anglais. "D'autre part, 'sera détruit' fait référence à une situation future, cela ne peut donc pas parler de l'état actuel des choses."

Remus Lupin le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. "Tu es certainement l'enfant de James et Lily," dit l'homme d'un air plutôt stupéfait.

"Oui, effectivement," dit Harry. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, il devait faire plus, alors il leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix aussi assurée que possible : "Je suis Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, le fils de Lily et James Potter de la maison Potter, et j'accepte la quête de ma famille. La Mort est mon ennemi et je le vaincrai."

_Thrayen beyn Peverlas soona ahnd thrih heera toal thissoom Dath bey yewoonen._

"Quoi ?" dit Harry. Les mots étaient apparus dans sa conscience comme s'ils avaient été l'une de ses pensées, sans autre explication.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" dit Remus Lupin au même instant.

Harry se retourna, parcourut le cimetière du regard, mais il ne vit rien. À côté de lui, M. Lupin faisait de même.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la grande pierre, apparemment vieille de mille ans, sur laquelle une ligne dans un cercle dans un triangle luisait, très légèrement, d'une couleur argent, semblable à la lumière qui avait émané de la baguette de Harry, invisible à cette distance, sous le soleil encore radieux.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques temps plus tard :<em>

"Merci encore, M. Lupin," dit Harry au grand homme légèrement balafré qui se préparait à repartir. "Même si j'aurais vraiment aimé que vous ne…"

"Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que je devais te ramener par Portoloin à Poudlard si quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel arrivait, que cela ressemble à une attaque ou non," dit M. Lupin avec conviction. "Ce qui est fort raisonnable."

Harry hocha la tête. Puis, ayant choisi avec soin de prononcer cette question en dernier : "Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ces mots signifiaient ?"

"Si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas," dit M. Lupin d'un air plutôt sévère. "Certainement pas sans la permission du professeur Dumbledore. Je peux comprendre ton impatience, mais tu ne devrais essayer de découvrir aucun secret ancestral des Potter avant d'être un adulte. C'est à dire après avoir passé des ASPICs, Harry, ou au moins tes BUSEs. Et je pense toujours que tu as très mal compris le sens premier de la devise de ta famille !"

Harry hocha la tête, soupira intérieurement, et fit ses adieux à M. Lupin.

* * *

><p>Harry retraversa Poudlard en direction de la tour Serdaigle avec une sensation étrange, comme s'il était devenu plus fort. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à aucun de ces événements, mais ils avaient tous été pour le mieux.<p>

Il traversait la salle commune Serdaigle, en chemin vers son dortoir.

C'est alors que la créature lumineuse vint vers lui, d'un doux blanc qui étincelait sous les torches de la salle commune Serdaigle, se glissant de nulle part, le serpent blanc.

* * *

><p>Þregen béon Pefearles suna and þrie hira tól þissum Déað béo gewunen.<p>

Trois seront les fils Peverell et trois seront leurs instruments au moyen desquels la Mort sera vaincue.

- Dit en présence des trois frères Peverell  
>dans une petite taverne en périphérie de ce que l'on appellerait plus tard Godric's Hollow.<p> 


	97. Rôles, partie 8

_(Note de l'auteur : Je vous suggère de relire les derniers paragraphes du chapitre 96 avant de commencer celui-ci pour vous souvenir de ce qui se passe.)_

* * *

><p>Pour la seconde fois de la journée, les yeux de Harry s'emplirent de larmes. Sans prêter attention aux regards interloqués des Serdaigle présents dans la salle commune, il s'avança vers la créature d'argent que Draco Malfoy avait envoyée et la berça dans ses bras comme si elle était vivante ; puis il s'orienta vers sa chambre en chancelant, comme à moitié aveugle, et se dirigea vers le fond de sa malle, le serpent d'argent silencieux entre ses bras.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La cinquième rencontre : dimanche 19 avril à 10h12.<em>

La rencontre que Lord Malfoy avait exigée de son débiteur - qui lui devait 58.203 Gallions - se déroulait, selon les lois Britanniques, à la banque centrale de Gringotts.

L'Enchanteur-en-chef Dumbledore y avait quelque peu résisté et avait essayé d'empêcher Harry Potter de quitter la sécurité de Poudlard (un mot auquel Harry Potter avait réagit en levant les mains et en mimant des guillemets). Quant à lui, le Survivant avait semblé méditer en silence avant de consentir à la rencontre, et il avait été étrange qu'il accepte ainsi l'exigence de son ennemi.

Le directeur de Poudlard, qui du point de vue de l'Angleterre magique était le tuteur légal de Harry Potter, avait rejeté sa décision.

Le Comité d'Examen des Dettes du Magenmagot avait rejeté la décision du directeur de Poudlard.

L'Enchanteur-en-Chef avait rejeté la décision du Comité d'Examen des Dettes.

Le Magenmagot avait rejeté la décision de l'Enchanteur-en-chef.

Et ainsi le Survivant était parti pour la banque centrale de Gringotts sous la garde renforcée de Maugrey Fol Œil et d'un trio d'Aurors ; l'œil bleu vif de Maugrey pivotait follement en tous sens comme pour annoncer à un attaquant potentiel qu'il était Sur Ses Gardes, Constamment Vigilant, et qu'il incinérerait avec joie les reins du premier qui éternuerait en direction du Survivant.

Harry Potter traversa les portes grandes ouvertes de Gringotts que surplombait la devise _Fortius Quo Fidelius_ en observant son environnement avec plus d'attention que les fois précédentes. Lors de ses trois dernières visites à Gringotts il avait simplement admiré les piliers de marbre, les torches couleur or et l'architecture pas à tout à fait semblable à celle créée par les humains d'Angleterre magique. Entre-temps s'étaient produit l'Incident à Azkaban et d'autres choses ; et à présent, pour sa quatrième visite, Harry songeait à la Rébellion des Gobelins, au ressentiment constant de ces derniers concernant l'interdiction qui leur avait été faite d'avoir leur propre baguette, et à certains faits qui n'avaient pas été indiqués dans le livre de première année mais que Harry avait sus deviner par reconnaissance de motif et que le professeur Flitwick avait confirmés d'une toute petite voix. Lord Voldemort avait tué des gobelins et des sorciers - une décision incroyablement stupide de sa part, à moins que Harry ait raté quelque chose - mais Harry ignorait entièrement ce que les gobelins pensaient du Survivant. Ils avaient la réputation de payer ce qu'ils devaient et de prendre ce qu'ils pensaient leur être dû, ainsi que celle d'interpréter ces questions de façons quelque peu partielle.

Aujourd'hui, les gardes qui se tenaient bien droits dans leur armures, placés à intervalles réguliers dans la banque, regardaient le Survivant avec un visage sans expression et observaient Maugrey et les Aurors d'un air furieux ponctué de moments de mépris amer. Aux comptoirs de l'entrée de la banque, des employés gobelins observaient avec tout autant de mépris les sorciers dont ils remplissaient les mains de Gallions ; l'un d'eux offrit un sourire dur et révéla ses dents à une sorcière qui semblait être à la fois désespérée et en colère.

_Si je comprends bien la nature humaine - et si j'ai raison de penser que toutes les espèces magiques humanoïdes sont génétiquement humains mais dotés d'un effet magique héréditaire - alors vous ne deviendrez probablement pas ami avec un sorcier juste parce que je serai poli envers vous ou parce que je dirai que je vous comprend. Mais je me demande si vous soutiendrez le Survivant dans sa tentative de renverser le ministère, si je vous promettais de révoquer ensuite la Loi de la Baguette… ou si je vous donnais discrètement des baguettes et des livres de sortilèges en échange de votre soutient… est-ce pour ça que le secret de la fabrication des baguettes est réservée aux gens comme Ollivander ? Quoi que, si vous êtes vraiment humains, et seulement humains, alors la nation gobeline a probablement ses propres horreurs internes, sa propre Azkaban, car ça aussi, c'est la nature humaine ; auquel cas tôt ou tard je devrai aussi renverser ou réformer votre gouvernement. Hmm._

Un Gobelin âgé apparut devant eux et Harry inclina la tête avec une courtoisie gracieuse, un geste auquel le gobelin âgé répondit d'un semi hochement de tête abrupte. Il n'y eut pas de montagnes russes ; le gobelin âgé se contenta de les introduire dans un bref couloir qui s'achevait sur une petite salle d'attente où se trouvaient trois bancs à taille de gobelin et une chaise pour sorcier où personne ne s'assit.

"Ne signe rien que Lucius Malfoy te tendra," dit Maugrey Fol Œil. "_Rien_, c'est compris mon gars ? Si Malfoy te tend une copie des _Merveilleuses Aventures du Survivant_ et te demande ton autographe, dis-lui que tu t'es foulé un doigt. N'effleure même pas une plume tant que tu seras à Gringotts. Si quelqu'un t'en tend une, casse-la et ensuite casse-toi les doigts. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de plus t'expliquer, petit ?"

"Pas particulièrement," dit Harry. "On a aussi des avocats en Angleterre Moldue et les nôtres penseraient que les vôtres sont très mignons."

Peu de temps après, Harry Potter remit sa baguette à un garde gobelin en armure qui le fouilla au moyen de sondes toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres avant de laisser à Maugrey la garde de sa bourse.

Puis Harry passa par une autre porte et sous une brève cascade du voleur qui s'évapora dès qu'il en sortit.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une pièce plus large, richement décorée, dont toute la longueur était occupée par une grande table en or ; deux immenses chaises de cuir d'un côté de la table et un petit tabouret de bois de l'autre, le perchoir du débiteur. Deux gobelins en armure complète, munis d'oreillettes et de lunettes ornées, se tenaient de chaque côté de la pièce. Aucun des deux camps n'aurait de baguette ou autre ustensile magique, et les gobelins attaqueraient immédiatement si quiconque osait faire usage de magie sans baguette lors de cette rencontre pacifique supervisé par la banque de Gringotts. Les oreillettes ornées empêcheraient les gardes gobelins d'entendre la conversation, à moins que l'on ne s'adresse directement à eux, et les lunettes rendraient flous les visages des sorciers. En bref, il s'agissait quasiment d'un _véritable_ système de sécurité - du moment que l'on était Occlumens.

Harry monta sur son tabouret de bois peu confortable en songeant _que c'est subtil_ avec sarcasme et attendit ses créanciers.

L'intervalle de temps avant que Lucius n'entre dans la pièce fut très court, bien plus court que le temps maximum pendant lequel on pouvait légalement faire attendre un débiteur. Il s'assit dans sa chaise de cuir avec une aisance forgée par la pratique. Sa cane à tête de serpent n'était plus dans ses mains, sa longue chevelure flottait à sa suite comme elle l'avait toujours fait ; son visage était insondable.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond-blanc le suivait sans faire de bruit, vêtu de robes plus fines que n'importe quel uniforme de Poudlard, et il marchait après son père avec l'air de se contrôler. Un garçon qui était aussi créancier de Harry à hauteur de quarante Gallions, qui appartenait aussi à la maison Malfoy et qui, techniquement, était donc concerné par la résolution du Magenmagot à l'origine de cette rencontre.

_Draco._ Harry ne parla pas à voix haute, il ne laissa pas l'expression de son visage changer. Il ne savait quoi dire. Même _Pardon_ ne semblait pas convenable. Il n'avait pas non plus osé dire cela au Patronus de Draco, lorsqu'ils avaient organisé cette rencontre en quelques échanges brefs ; et pas seulement parce que Lucius risquait d'écouter. Apprendre que la pensée heureuse de Draco l'était toujours et qu'il pouvait encore désirer que Harry le sache avait suffit à satisfaire ce dernier.

Lucius Malfoy parla d'abord, voix neutre, visage décidé. "Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe à Poudlard, Harry Potter. Pourriez-vous me l'expliquer ?"

"Je l'ignore," dit Harry. "Si je comprenais ces événements, je ne les aurais pas laissés se produire, Lord Malfoy."

"Alors répondez à cette question. _Qui_ êtes-vous ?"

Harry contempla avec calme le visage de son créancier. "Je ne suis pas Vous-Savez-Qui, comme vous pensiez que je l'étais," dit-il. N'étant pas _complètement_ idiot, il avait finit par comprendre à qui Lucius pensait s'adresser devant tout le Magenmagot. "Je ne suis évidemment pas un garçon normal. De façon toute aussi évidente, cela a _probablement_ quelque chose à voir avec ce qui a fait de moi le Survivant. Mais j'en ignore les causes et les raisons autant que vous. J'ai posé la question au Choixpeau et il les ignore aussi."

Lucius Malfoy hocha la tête avec un regard distant. "Je n'ai pu trouver de raison qui vous pousserait à payer cent mille Gallions pour sauver la vie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pas de raison, excepté une qui expliquerait son pouvoir autant que sa soif de sang ; mais alors elle est morte aux mains d'un troll et vous vivez toujours. Mon _fils_ m'a aussi dit de _nombreuses_ choses sur vous, Harry Potter, des choses qui _n'avaient pas le moindre sens_, j'ai entendu les délires des fous de Ste Mangouste et ils étaient beaucoup plus raisonnable que les événements auxquels, à en croire les dire de mon _fils_ pendant qu'il était sous _Veritaserum_, vous avez participé, et je souhaiterais que vous m'expliquiez, sur-le-champ, cette _démence absolue_ dont vous êtes _l'auteur_."

Harry se retourna vers Draco dont le visage alternait entre la contrôle de soi-même et une grande nervosité.

"Moi aussi," dit Draco d'une voix aiguë et vacillante, "j'aimerais comprendre, Potter."

Harry ferma les yeux et parla sans regarder. "Un garçon élevé par des Moldus qui se croyait malin. Tu m'as vu, Draco, et tu as songé qu'il serait éminemment utile de se lier d'amitié avec le Survivant, plus qu'avec tous les autres enfants de ton année, afin de lui montrer le monde tel qu'il est. Et j'ai pensé la même chose à ton sujet. Sauf que toi et moi avions des idées différentes de ce qui est vrai. Je ne dis pas qu'il y a plusieurs vérités, je veux dire qu'il y a différentes croyances et une seule réalité, un seul univers capable de rendre ces croyances vraies ou fausses…"

"Tu m'as menti."

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco. "Je préférerais dire," répondit Harry d'une voix pas tout à fait assurée, "que les choses que je t'ai dites étaient vraies d'un certain point de vue."

"_Un certain point de vue ?_" La colère de Draco Malfoy semblait aussi justifiée que celle de Luke Skywalker, et lui non plus n'était pas d'humeur à accepter les excuses d'Obi-Wan. "Il y a un mot pour les choses vraies d'un certain point de vue. On les appelle des _mensonges !_"

"Ou des ruses," dit Harry d'un ton neutre. "Des affirmations techniquement vraies mais qui trompent l'auditeur, qui le poussent à former des croyances fausses. Je pense que la distinction mérite d'être faite. Ce que je t'ai dit était une prophétie auto-réalisatrice ; tu as cru que tu ne pouvais pas te tromper toi-même et tu n'as donc pas essayé de le faire. Tes nouvelles capacités sont réelles et il te serait très néfaste de commencer à lutter intérieurement contre elles. Les gens ne peuvent pas se forcer à croire que bleu est vert par la seule force de leur volonté, mais ils _croient_ qu'ils en sont capables, et ça peut être presque aussi grave."

"Tu m'as _utilisé_," dit Draco Malfoy.

"Seulement d'une façon qui t'a rendu plus fort. C'est ça, être utilisé par un ami."

"_Même moi je sais que ça n'est pas ça, l'amitié !_"

Lucius Malfoy parla de nouveau. "Dans quel but ? À quelle fin ?" Même la voix de Malfoy senior n'était pas très stable. "_Pourquoi ?_"

Harry l'observa un moment puis se tourna vers Draco. "Ton père ne va probablement pas y croire," dit Harry. "Mais toi, Draco, tu devrais être capable de voir que tout ce qui s'est produit est compatible avec cette hypothèse. Et qu'une hypothèse plus cynique n'expliquerait pas pourquoi je n'ai pas plus insisté quand tu pensais que j'avais l'avantage sur toi, ni pourquoi je t'ai tant appris. Je pensais que l'héritier de la maison Malfoy, que l'on avait vu attraper une née-Moldue pour l'empêcher de tomber du toit de Poudlard, serait un bon candidat du compromis, capable de diriger l'Angleterre magique après la réformation."

"Vous souhaitez donc me faire croire," dit Lucius Malfoy d'un filet de voix, "que vous prétendez être fou. Bien, mettons cela de côté. Dites-moi qui a lâché le troll dans Poudlard."

"Je l'ignore," dit Harry.

"Dites-moi qui vous _soupçonnez_, Harry Potter."

"J'ai quatre suspects. L'un d'eux est le professeur Rogue…"

"_Rogue ?_" laissa échapper Draco.

"Le deuxième est bien sûr le professeur de Défense de Poudlard, juste parce qu'il est professeur de Défense." Harry aurait voulu éviter de le mentionner car il ne souhaitait pas porter le professeur Quirrell à l'attention des Malfoy au cas où il serait innocent, mais Draco aurait pu lui faire remarquer cette omission. "Le troisième, vous ne me croiriez pas. Le quatrième est une catégorie fourre-tout que j'appelle Le Reste." _Et je pense que je ne devrais pas mentionner devant vous le cinquième, Lord Voldemort._

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy mima un grognement. "Me croyez-vous incapable de ne pas reconnaître l'appât sur votre hameçon ? Parlez-moi de cette troisième possibilité, Potter, celle que vous me souhaitez croire être la _bonne_, et laissons là ces jeux."

Harry regarda Lucius Malfoy sans broncher. "J'ai un jour lu un livre que je n'était pas censé lire, et voilà ce que j'y ai trouvé : toute communication a lieu entre deux égaux. Les employés mentent à leur patron et le patron s'attend à ce qu'on lui mente. Je ne me fais pas désirer, je remarque qu'il est simplement impossible, dans la situation actuelle, que je vous parle de ce troisième suspect et que vous pensiez que ce soupçon est autre chose qu'une ruse de ma part."

Draco parla alors. "C'est Père, c'est ça ?"

Harry jeta un regard surpris à Draco.

Draco parla d'un ton neutre. "Tu soupçonnes Père d'avoir envoyé le troll dans Poudlard pour se venger de Granger, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu penses, hein ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire _À vrai dire, pas du tout_, puis pour une fois dans sa vie parvint à réfléchir et à se taire.

"Je vois…" dit-il lentement. "Alors c'est de _ça_ qu'il s'agit. Lucius Malfoy annonce publiquement que Hermione ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, et, oh surprise, un troll la tue." Harry sourit alors et découvrit ses dents. "Et si je nie cela ici, alors Draco, qui n'est pas Occlumens, pourra témoigner sous Veritaserum que le Survivant ne soupçonne _pas_ Lucius Malfoy d'avoir envoyé un troll à Poudlard tuer Hermione Granger, assermentée à la maison Potter, dont la dette de sang avait récemment été payée au prix de cent mille Gallions etcetera." Harry s'inclina légèrement bien que son tabouret de bois n'ait aucun dossier lui permettant de le faire confortablement. "Mais maintenant que vous l'avez porté à mon attention, je vois que c'est tout à fait plausible. Bien sûr que _vous_ avez tué Hermione Granger, tout comme vous avez menacé de le faire devant tout le Magenmagot."

"Absolument pas," dit Lucius Malfoy, son visage à nouveau insondable.

Harry découvrit une fois de plus ses dents par ce non-sourire. "Eh bien dans _ce_ cas, quelqu'un _d'autre_ doit avoir tué Hermione après s'être joué du système de sécurité de Poudlard, la même personne qui a essayé _plus tôt_ de _faire accuser Hermione du meurtre de Draco Malfoy_. Soit vous avez tué Hermione Granger après reçu un paiement en échange de sa vie, soit vous avez accusé une fille innocente de tentative de meurtre sur votre fils avant de prendre tout l'argent de ma famille pour de faux prétextes ; l'une de ces deux possibilités doit être vraie."

"Peut-être que _vous_ l'avez tuée dans l'espoir de récupérer votre argent." Lucius Malfoy s'était penché en avant et regardait Harry avec sévérité.

"Alors _je_ n'aurais pas donné tout mon argent pour la sauver en premier lieu. Comme vous le savez déjà. N'insultez pas mon intelligence, Lucius Malfoy… non, attendez, désolé, vous deviez _dire_ ça au cas où Draco devrait pouvoir en témoigner, oubliez ça."

Lucius Malfoy se rassit dans sa chaise et contempla Harry.

"J'ai essayé de vous le dire, Père," dit Draco dans un souffle, "mais personne ne peut imaginer à quoi ressemble Harry Potter avant de l'avoir _rencontré_…"

Harry tapota sa joue d'un doigt. "Donc les gens commencent à pouvoir appréhender des évidences absolues ? À vrai dire, je suis surpris. Je n'aurais pas prévu ça." À ce stade, Harry avait saisit le rythme du cynisme du professeur Quirrell et était devenu capable de le générer lui-même. "Je ne pensais pas qu'un journal serait capable mentionner un concept tel que 'Soit X est vrai, soit Y est vrai, mais nous ignorons lequel." Je me serais attendu à ce que les journalistes écrivent des articles ne contenant que des propositions atomiques, comme 'X est vrai', ou 'Y est faux', ou 'X est vrai et Y est faux'. Mais pas des connecteurs logiques plus complexes comme 'Si X est vrai alors Y est vrai mais nous ne savons pas si X est vrai.' Et tous ceux qui vous soutiennent risqueraient de passer rapidement de 'On ne peut pas prouver que Lucius Malfoy a tué Granger, quelqu'un d'autre a pu faire le coup', à 'On ne peut pas prouver qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour faire accuser Granger' tant qu'ils ne seraient pas certains de devoir essayer d'avoir raison sur les deux tableaux… attendez, est-ce que vous ne _possédez_ pas la Gazette du Sorcier ?"

"La Gazette du Sorcier," dit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix mince, "que je ne possède certainement pas, est bien trop respectable pour publier de telles inepties calomnieuses. Malheureusement, tous les sorciers influents ne sont pas aussi raisonnables."

"Ouais. Compris." Harry hocha la tête.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. "Le reste de ce qu'il a dit - est ce que c'était important ?"

"Non, Père, pas du tout."

"Merci, fils." Lucius regarda Harry de nouveau. Sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, se rapprochait plus de son ton traînant, froid et confiant habituel. "Vous pourriez parvenir à me persuader de vous accorder quelque faveur si vous admettiez devant tout le Magenmagot ce qu'il est clair que vous savez, à savoir que je ne suis pas responsable de ce méfait. Je serais prêt à réduire la dette qui vous lie encore à la maison Malfoy de façon importante ou même à en modifier les termes afin de permettre un paiement ultérieur."

Harry regard Lucius Malfoy sans broncher. "Lucius Malfoy. Vous êtes maintenant parfaitement conscient du fait que Hermione Granger a effectivement été piégée, que votre fils a servi d'appât, qu'elle a été victime d'un sortilège de faux souvenirs ou pire et qu'avant ces événements, la maison Potter n'avait aucun grief à votre égard. Ma contre-proposition est la suivante : rendez-moi l'argent de ma famille. J'annoncerai alors devant tout le Magenmagot que la maison Potter n'a aucune animosité envers la maison Malfoy et nous présenterons un front soudé contre les responsables de tout ceci. Nous pouvons rejeter les rôles que nous sommes censés jouer et nous allier au lieu de combattre. Ce pourrait être la seule chose que l'ennemi ne s'attend pas à ce que nous fassions."

Il y eut un bref silence dans la pièce, exception faite des deux gardes gobelins qui continuèrent de respirer comme si de rien n'était.

"Vous _êtes_ fou," dit Lucius Malfoy avec froideur.

"Ce ne serait que justice, Lucius Malfoy. Vous ne pouvez certainement attendre de moi que je coopère tandis que vous contrôlez la richesse de la maison Potter pour des prétextes que vous savez maintenant être faux. Je comprend que les apparences aient pu auparavant être trompeuses, mais vous n'êtes maintenant plus dupe."

"Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir qui vaille cent mille Gallions."

"Vraiment ?" dit Harry d'une voix distraite. "Je me le demande. Je pense qu'il est assez probable que vous vous préoccupiez plus du bien-être à long terme de la maison Malfoy que de la marotte politique du Seigneur des Ténèbres raté de la génération précédente." Harry jeta un regard lourd de sens vers Draco. "La prochaine génération dessine ses propres lignes de front et forme de nouvelles alliances. Votre fils peut en être exclu, ou alors il peut grimper directement au sommet. Cela n'a-t-il pas plus de valeur pour vous que quarante mille Gallions auxquels vous ne vous attendiez pas particulièrement et dont vous n'avez pas particulièrement besoin ?" Harry eut un fin sourire. "Quarante mille Gallions. Deux millions de livres sterling moldues. Votre fils sait quelque chose de la taille de l'économie moldue ; elle pourrait vous surprendre. Les Moldus trouveraient amusant que le destin d'un pays dépende de deux millions de livres sterling. Ils trouveraient ça mignon. Et je le trouve aussi, Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'est pas que je suis au désespoir. C'est que que vous méritez une chance d'agir de façon juste."

"Oh ?" dit Lucius Malfoy. "Et si je refuse cette chance que je mérite ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Cela dépend du genre de gouvernement de coalition qui se forme en l'absence des Malfoy. Si le gouvernement peut être réformé pacifiquement et qu'agir autrement entraverait cette paix, je vous paierait la somme risible que je vous dois. Ou peut-être que les Mangemorts seront à nouveau jugés pour leurs crimes passés puis exécutés en toute justice suite à un procès, légal évidemment."

"Vous êtes vraiment fou," dit doucement Lucius Malfoy. "Vous n'avez ni pouvoir ni fortune, et pourtant vous parlez ainsi devant moi."

"Oui, c'est bête d'imaginer que je pourrais vous faire peur. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas un Détraqueur."

Et Harry continua de sourire. Il avait fait des recherches, et un bézoard _soignerait_ apparemment presque n'importe quel poison si on le fourrait assez vite dans la bouche de la victime. Peut-être qu'il ne réparerait pas les dommages causés par les radiations de polonium métamorphosé, mais peut-être que si. Harry avait alors consulté les points de congélations de plusieurs acides et il s'était avéré que l'acide sulfurique gelait à pile dix degrés, ce qui signifiait que Harry pourrait acheter un litre de cet acide au supermarché moldu, le faire geler puis le métamorphoser en un tout petit glaçon à lancer dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Aucun bézoard ne pourrait combattre ça une fois que la métamorphose se serait estompée. Harry n'avait aucune intention de le dire à voix haute, bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'il avait entièrement échoué à empêcher que quiconque meure pendant le déroulement de sa quête, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser ses actes être restreints, ni par la loi ni même par le code de Batman.

_Dernière chance de vivre, Lucius. À un niveau éthique, ta vie a cessé de t'appartenir le jour où tu as commis ta première atrocité pour le compte des Mangemorts. Tu es encore humain et ta vie a encore une valeur intrinsèque, mais tu ne possèdes plus la protection déontologique dont jouissent les innocents. Toute personne gentille a le droit de te tuer si elle pense que sur le long terme, cela sauvera des vies ; et c'est ce que je penserai de toi si tu commences à te mettre en travers de on chemin. Celui qui a lancé le troll après Hermione devra t'avoir aussi pris pour cible et t'avoir frappé d'une malédiction qui transforme les anciens Mangemorts en un tas de boue. Que c'est triste._

"Père," dit Draco d'une petite voix. "Je pense que vous devriez réfléchir à cette offre, père."

Lucius Malfoy regarda son fils. "Tu veux rire."

"Il dit vrai. Je ne pense pas que Harry Potter a inventé ses livres, personne n'aurait pu écrire tout ça et j'y ai lu des choses que j'ai pu moi-même vérifier. Et si seulement la moitié de ce qui s'y trouve est vraie, il a raison, cent mille Gallions ne représenteront pas grand chose. Si nous les lui donnons, il sera réellement de nouveau ami avec la maison Malfoy - de la façon dont _il_ voit l'amitié, en tout cas. Et sinon, il sera notre ennemi, que ce soit dans son intérêt ou pas, il en aura après nous. Il réfléchit vraiment comme ça. Pour lui, il ne s'agit pas d'argent, il s'agit de ce qu'il appelle l'honneur."

Harry Potter inclina la tête. Il souriait toujours.

"Mais soyons clair sur un point," dit Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Une lueur féroce brillait dans ses yeux. "_Tu m'as trompé. _Et_ tu es mon débiteur._"

"Je l'admets," dit doucement Harry. "Mais cela dépend bien sûr du reste."

Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referma. "Fou," répéta-t-il.

Il y eut un long débat entre le père et le fils pendant lequel Harry demeura silencieux.

Puis les yeux de Lucius Malfoy se tournèrent enfin vers Harry. "Et vous croyez," dit Lucius Malfoy, "que vous pouvez persuader Londubat et Bones de vous suivre même si Dumbledore s'y oppose."

Harry hocha la tête. "Ils vous soupçonneront d'être responsable, bien sûr. Mais je leur dirai que c'était mon plan depuis le début, cela devrait aider."

"J'imagine," dit Lucius Malfoy au bout d'un moment, "que je pourrais faire rédiger un contrat vous absolvant de _presque_ tout le reste de votre dette, si je venais à adhérer à cette idée folle. J'aurai bien sûr besoin de plus de garanties…"

Harry fouilla promptement dans ses robes et en sortit un parchemin qu'il déplia et étala sur la table d'or. "À vrai dire, j'ai pris la liberté de le faire," dit Harry. Il avait passé quelques heures studieuses dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec les livres de droit disponibles. Heureusement, Harry avait cru constater que les lois d'Angleterre magique étaient d'une charmante simplicité comparées à leurs équivalentes Moldues. Écrire que la dette de sang originelle et le paiement étaient annulés, que la richesse des Potter et tous les autres objets de sa chambre forte lui seraient rendus, que le reste de la dette était annulé, et que les Malfoy n'avaient commis aucune faute, tout cela n'avait pris que quelques lignes de plus que l'équivalent oral. "J'ai dû promettre à mes gardiens de ne rien signer qui vienne de vous. Je me suis donc assuré de rédiger ceci moi-même et de le signer avant de partir."

Draco s'étrangla dans un petit rire.

Lucius lit le contrat et sourit sans gaieté. "C'est d'une simplicité charmante."

"J'ai aussi promis de ne pas toucher de plume tant que je serai à Gringotts," dit Harry. Il fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit un stylo Moldu et une feuille de papier normale. "Cette formulation vous conviendra-t-elle ?" Harry griffonna rapidement une note telle qu'un avocat aurait pu l'écrire qui disait que la maison Potter ne tenait pas la maison Malfoy pour responsable de du meurtre de Hermione Granger de quelque façon que ce soit et ne croyait pas qu'elle avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec celui-ci, puis il souleva la feuille afin que Lucius Malfoy puisse la lire.

Lucius Malfoy regarda la feuille, leva quelque peu les yeux au ciel puis dit : "J'imagine que cela suffira. Même si le mot correct serait _absous_ plutôt que _disculpe_…"

"Bien essayé, mais non. Je sais exactement ce que ce mot signifie, Lord Malfoy." Harry prit son parchemin et commença à recopier sa formulation initiale plus soigneusement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lord Malfoy tendit son bras au-dessus de la table, saisit le stylo et le regarda pensivement. "L'un de vos ustensiles moldus, je suppose ? Que fait celui-ci, fils ?"

"Il écrit sans encrier," répondit Draco.

"Je peux le constater. J'imagine que certains pourraient voir là un amusant colifichet." Lucius aplanit le contrat à la surface de la table, plaça sa main sous la ligne destinée à recevoir sa signature et tapota pensivement le stylo contre le début de celle-ci.

Harry s'arracha à ce spectacle et regarda le visage Lucius Malfoy. Il se força à respirer de façon régulière mais ne parvint pas tout à fait à empêcher ses muscles de se tendre.

"Notre bon ami, Severus Rogue," dit Lucius Malfoy en tapotant toujours son stylo sur la ligne qui attendait sa signature. "Le professeur de Défense, qui se fait appeler Quirrell. Je vous le demande à nouveau : qui est votre troisième suspect, Harry Potter ?"

"Si vous comptez de toute façon signer, je vous conseille fortement de commencer le faire tout de suite, Lord Malfoy. Vous profiterez plus de cette information si vous ne croyez pas que j'essaie de vous persuader de quelque chose."

Un autre sourire sans joie. "Je prendrai le risque. Parlez, si vous souhaitez que cette affaire se poursuive."

Harry hésita puis il dit d'un ton neutre : "Mon troisième suspect est Albus Dumbledore."

Le stylo se figea sur le parchemin. "Un étrange allégation," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. "Dumbledore a grandement perdu la face quand une élève de l'école qu'il dirige est morte. Pensez-vous que je croirais n'importe quoi le concernant, simplement parce qu'il est mon ennemi ?"

"Il n'est qu'un suspect parmi plusieurs, Lord Malfoy, et pas forcément le plus plausible. Mais si j'ai été capable de tuer un troll des montagnes adulte, c'est parce que j'avais une arme que Dumbledore m'avait offerte au début de l'année. Ce n'est pas une preuve, mais c'est suspect. Et si vous pensez que ce n'est pas le style de Dumbledore de tuer l'une de ses élèves, eh bien, la même pensée m'est venue."

"Ce n'est _pas_ son style ?" dit Draco Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy secoua la tête d'un mouvement mesuré, prudent. "Pas tout à fait, mon fils. Dumbledore a une certaine façon de faire le mal." Lord Malfoy se renversa dans sa chaise puis devint particulièrement immobile. "Parlez-moi de cette arme."

"Je pense qu'il y a des détails que je ne devrais pas dévoiler en votre présence, Lord Malfoy." Harry inspira. "Laissez-_moi_ être clair sur ce point. Je n'essaie pas de vous faire gober l'idée que Dumbledore est derrière cela, je ne fais que mettre en avant la possibilité…"

Draco Malfoy parla alors. "L'appareil que Dumbledore t'a donné - est-ce que c'était fait pour tuer les trolls ? Je veux dire _juste_ les trolls ? Peux-tu nous dire cela ?"

Lucius tourna la tête et regarda son fils avec une certaine surprise.

"Non…" dit lentement Harry. "Ce n'était pas une épée spécialement faite pour pourfendre les trolls ou quelque chose comme ça."

Les yeux de Draco étaient braqués sur lui. "L'appareil aurait-il fonctionné contre un assassin ?"

_Pas si ses boucliers avaient été levés._ "Non."

"Lors d'un combat contre une brute ?"

_Un rocher en expansion logé dans la gorge est fondamentalement mortel._ "Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il était censé être utilisé contre des humains."

Draco hocha la tête. "Donc seulement des créatures magiques. Est-ce qu'il aurait constitué une bonne arme contre un hippogriffe en colère ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Est-ce que le sortilège d'étourdissement fonctionne sur les hippogriffes ?" dit lentement Harry.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Draco.

"Oui," dit Lucius Malfoy.

_Comparé à essayer de bien ajuster un Wingardium Leviosa et un Finite Incantatem…_ "Alors le sortilège d'étourdissement serait un meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'un hippogriffe." Vu sous cet angle, il semblait de plus en plus plausible qu'un rocher métamorphosé n'était une arme optimale _que_ contre une créature magique faite de chair et de sang mais dotée d'une peau résistante à la magie. "Mais… enfin, la chose aurait pu ne pas être _censée_ servir d'arme, je l'ai utilisé d'une façon étrange, ça aurait pu n'être qu'une de ses lubie…"

"Non," dit lentement Lucius Malfoy. "_Pas_ une lubie. Pas une coïncidence. Pas Dumbledore."

"Alors, c'est lui," dit Draco. Ses yeux se plissèrent lentement et il eut un hochement de tête mauvais. "C'est lui _depuis le début_. Le Legilimens de la cour a _dit_ que quelqu'un avait utilisé la Légilimancie sur Granger. Dumbledore a _admit_ que c'était lui. Et je parie que le système de sécurité _s'est_ activé quand Granger m'a lancé le sort mais que Dumbledore l'a juste _ignoré_."

"Mais…" dit Harry. Il regarda Lucius en se demandant si c'était vraiment à son avantage de remettre cette idée en question. "Quel serait son _motif_ ? Allons-nous dire qu'il est méchant et en rester là ?"

Draco Malfoy sauta de sa chaise et commença à déambuler à travers la pièce. Ses robes noires flottaient derrière lui et les gardes gobelins le regardèrent, assez surpris, à travers leurs lunettes enchantées. "Pour comprendre un plan tordu, il faut regarder ce qui se passe et se demander qui en profite. Sauf que Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu essaies de sauver Granger au procès, il a essayé de t'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Granger _était_ allée à Azkaban ? Les maisons Malfoy et Potter se seraient détestées pour toujours. De tous les suspects, le seul qui désire _ça_, c'est Dumbledore. Donc ça colle. _Tout_ colle. Celui qui a vraiment commis ce meurtre est… Albus Dumbledore !"

"Euh," dit Harry. "Mais pourquoi me donner un arme anti-troll à _moi_ ? J'ai dit que c'était suspect mais je n'ai pas dit que ça avait le moindre sens."

Draco hocha pensivement la tête. "Peut-être que Dumbledore pensait que tu arrêterais le troll avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à Granger, et qu'alors il aurait pu blâmer Père. Beaucoup de gens seraient très en colère s'ils pensaient que père avait ne serait-ce qu'_essayé_ de faire une chose pareille dans l'enceinte Poudlard. Comme Père a dit, Dumbledore a du perdre la face quand les gens ont découvert qu'une élève était vraiment morte à l'école ; Poudlard est connue pour sa sécurité. Donc ça n'était probablement pas censé se produire."

L'esprit de Harry revint involontairement à l'horreur dans les yeux de Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier avait vu le corps de Hermione Granger.

_Serais-je arrivé à temps si les jumeaux Weasley ne s'étaient pas fait voler leur carte magique ? Cela aurait-il pu être son plan ? Et alors quelqu'un a volé leur carte sans que Dumbledore le sache et je suis arrivé trop tard… mais non, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, j'ai découvert ça trop tard, et puis comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu deviner que j'allais utiliser un balais… eh bien il savait que j'en avais un…_

Un tel plan n'aurait jamais pu marcher.

Et il n'avait pas marché.

Mais quelqu'un à la limite de la sénilité aurait pu _s'attendre_ à ce qu'il marche et un phénix était peut-être incapable de faire la différence.

"Ou," continua Draco en déambulant toujours, "peut-être que Dumbledore a un troll enchanté sous le coude et qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu le vainques une autre fois, lors d'un autre plan, mais qu'il a fini par décider d'utiliser le troll contre Granger. Je ne peux pas imaginer que Dumbledore avait prévu _tout_ ça depuis notre première semaine d'école…"

"Je peux l'imaginer," dit Lucius Malfoy d'un ton bas. "J'ai déjà vu chose semblable, venant de Dumbledore."

Draco eut un hochement de tête appuyé. "Alors je n'ai jamais été _censé_ mourir lors du premier plan. Dumbledore savait que le professeur Quirrell me surveillait, ou bien il comptait s'arranger pour que quelqu'un me découvre à temps - ma mort lui aurait fait perdre la face et m'aurait empêché de témoigner contre Hermione Granger. Mais me faire partir pour que je ne puisse pas prendre la tête de Serpentard l'arrangeait bien. Et la fois suivante, Harry était censé arrêter le troll avant qu'il n'atteigne Granger, car alors tout le monde vous aurait accusé vous, Père, sauf que cette fois les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il l'avait prévu."

Lucius Malfoy leva ses yeux verts après avoir regardé son fils avec une surprise non dissimulée. "Si c'est vrai… mais je me demande si Harry Potter ne fait que simuler sa réticence à y croire."

"Peut-être," dit Draco. "Mais je suis à peu près sûr que non."

"Alors, si c'est vrai…" la voix de Lucius Malfoy demeura en suspens. Une lente furie s'allumait dans ses yeux.

"Que _ferions-nous_, exactement ?" dit Harry.

"Cela aussi me semble clair," dit Draco. Il fit un demi-tour et leva un doigt en l'air. "Nous trouverons la preuve de la culpabilité de Dumbledore et le présenterons à la justice !"

Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy se regardèrent.

Aucun des deux ne savait tout à fait quoi répondre.

"Mon fils," dit Lucius Malfoy après un moment, "tu as vraiment beaucoup accompli aujourd'hui."

"Merci, Père !"

"Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas dans une pièce de théâtre, nous ne sommes pas de Aurors, et nous ne nous en remettons pas au bon vouloir d'un procès."

Les yeux de Draco se ternirent un peu. "Oh."

"Je, ah, j'ai un certain faible pour les procès," lança Harry. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment en train de parler de ça_. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui puis de prendre un papier et un crayon pour voir si le raisonnement de Draco se tenait _vraiment_. "Et pour les preuves."

Lucius Malfoy se retourna alors vers Harry Potter ; ses yeux étincelaient d'une furie grise.

"Si vous m'avez trompé," dit Lucius Malfoy d'un ton de colère sourde, "si tout ceci est un mensonge, alors je ne vous pardonnerai pas. Mais si ce n'en est pas une… amenez-moi la preuve nécessaire à condamner Dumbledore devant le Magenmagot, ou la preuve nécessaire à le renverser, et il n'y a rien que la maison Malfoy ne fera pour vous, Harry Potter. Rien."

Harry inspira profondément. Il avait besoin de tout reprendre et de calculer les vraies probabilités mais il n'en avait pas le _temps_. "Si _c'est_ Dumbledore, alors le retirer de l'échiquier créera un immense trou dans la structure du pouvoir d'Angleterre."

"Effectivement," dit Lucius Malfoy avec un sombre sourire. "Aviez-vous l'ambition de le combler vous-même, Harry Potter ?"

"Une partie de vos opposants pourrait ne pas apprécier. Ils pourraient vous combattre."

"Ils perdront," dit Lucius Malfoy ; et son visage avait à présent la dureté de l'acier.

"Alors voilà ce que je voudrais que la maison Malfoy fasse pour moi, Lord Malfoy, si Dumbledore se faisait destituer à cause de moi. Quand l'opposition sera le plus effrayée - c'est là qu'on leur offrira un compromis de dernière minute destiné à éviter la guerre civile. Ce ne sera peut-être pas ce que certains de vos alliés auraient préféré, mais de nombreux partis neutres seront heureux de cette perspective de stabilité. Le marché sera qu'au lieu de vous donner le pouvoir à vous, tout de suite, ils le donneront à Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il sera assez âgé."

"_Quoi ?_" dit Draco.

"Draco a témoigné sous Veritaserum qu'il de sa tentative d'aider Hermione Granger. Je parie qu'il y aura de nombreux opposants qui choisiront de tenter leur chance avec lui plutôt que de se battre. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ce sera mis en vigueur - un Vœu indéfaisable, un contrat de Gringotts ou quelque chose comme ça - mais il y aura une sorte d'accord disant que le pouvoir reviendra à Draco après ses études à Poudlard. J'encouragerai tous les partisans que peut avoir le Survivant à ratifier ce marché. J'essaierai de persuader Londubat, Bones, et les autres. Notre premier plan ouvrira la voie au reste, si vous prenez garde de traiter de façon honorable avec Londubat et Bones pour cette fois."

"Père, je _jure_ que je n'ai pas…"

Le visage de Lucius se tordit en un sinistre sourire. "Je sais que tu n'avais pas prévu ça, mon fils. Bien." L'homme aux cheveux blancs regarda Harry Potter, assis de l'autre côté de la table. "J'accepte ces termes. Mais faites défaut à une partie de notre accord, que ce soit notre premier marché ou le second, et il y aura des conséquences pour vous, Harry Potter. Aucun argument ingénieux ne saura l'empêcher."

Et Lucius Malfoy signa le parchemin.

* * *

><p>Maugrey Fol Œil avait regardé la porte en bronze de la salle de réunion de Gringotts pendant des heures dans la mesure où un homme capable de voir dans toutes les directions à la fois pouvait regarder quelque chose.<p>

Maugrey songeait que le problème, quand on essayait de soupçonner un homme comme Lucius Malfoy, c'était qu'on pouvait passer la journée à penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait fomenter et n'en avoir toujours pas fini.

La porte s'ouvrit grand et Harry Potter sortit à pas lourds, des gouttes de sueur sur le front.

"Est-ce que tu as signé quelque chose ?" demanda immédiatement Maugrey.

Harry Potter le regarda en silence puis fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit un parchemin plié. "Les gobelins mettent déjà celui-ci en œuvre," dit Harry Potter. "Ils en ont fait trois copies avant que je parte."

"MERLIN SOIT MAUDIT, PETIT…" Maugrey s'arrêta quand son Œil perçut la seconde moitié du document que Harry Potter commençait à lentement dérouler, comme avec réticence. Un regard lui suffit à lire les paragraphes écrits d'une main soigneuse et à voir la signature de Lucius Malfoy en-dessous de celle de Harry Potter. Maugrey explosa alors quand la partie supérieure du document entra dans son champ de Vision. "Tu _disculpes la maison Malfoy de toute lien avec la mort de Hermione Granger ?_ Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait, petit idiot ? Nom de Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais une chose OH BORDEL…"


	98. Rôles, fin

[NdT : Dernier chapitre paru à ce jour (22/09/2013) en anglais.]

_Dimanche 19 avril, 18h34._

Après avoir quitté le Poudlard Express, Daphné Greengrass marcha sans bruit vers la chambre de Greengrass située sous les donjons Serpentard - privilège d'une Ancienne Maison - afin de déposer sa malle avant de rejoindre les autres élèves pour le dîner. Tous les appartements privés étaient devenus sa demeure exclusive depuis que Malfoy était parti. Sa main, dans son dos, enjoignait encore et encore son immense malle sertie d'émeraudes à la suivre. Cette dernière semblait hésiter à le faire ; peut-être les sortilèges lancés sur l'ancien et solide artefact familial devaient-ils être réappliqués ; ou peut-être sa malle était-elle peu encline à la suivre dans une école dont la sûreté n'était plus garantie.

Papa et Maman avaient longuement discuté lorsqu'il avaient entendu la nouvelle au sujet de Hermione ; Daphné Greengrass les avait écoutés cachée derrière une porte entrebâillée en ravalant ses larmes et en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Mère avait dit qu'aussi triste que ce fût, il fallait admettre que même si un élève mourrait chaque année à Poudlard, l'endroit serait toujours plus sûr que Beauxbâtons, sans même parler de Durmstrang. Une jeune sorcière pouvait aisément mourir sans être la victime d'un assassin. Mère avait ajouté que le maître de métamorphose de Beauxbâtons n'était tout simplement pas aussi bon que McGonagall.

Père avait gravement fait remarquer qu'il était très important que l'héritière Greengrass reste à Poudlard, là où toutes les autres familles nobles envoyaient leurs enfants (c'était la raison derrière la vieille tradition qu'avaient les familles nobles de synchroniser la naissance de leurs héritiers afin de les envoyer, si possible, dans la même année à Poudlard). Et Père avait dit que l'héritière d'une Très Ancienne Maison ne pouvait pas toujours rester à l'écart du danger.

Elle aurait autant aimé ne pas entendre cette partie.

Après avoir tourné la poignée et ouvert la porte, Daphné déglutit soudain.

"Mlle. Greengrass…" murmura une silhouette indistincte et drapée d'argent.

Daphné cria, ferma la porte, sortit sa baguette et se retourna pour fuir.

"Attends !" s'écria la voix avec plus de force et d'un ton plus aigu.

Daphné s'interrompit. Il était _impossible_ que la personne à qui cette voix appartenait soit ici.

Daphné se tourna lentement et ouvrit à nouveau la porte.

"_Toi !_" dit Daphné, frappée de stupeur, et elle vit le visage sous le capuchon. "Je pensais que tu étais…"

"Je reviens vers toi," dit la silhouette à robes d'argent d'une voix forte, "en ce moment dé…"

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?_" glapit Daphné.

"Greengrass, j'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais produire la forme brumeuse du Patronus," dit la silhouette en robe d'argent. "Puis-je la voir ?"

Daphné le regarda en silence, et son sang se mit soudain à bouillir. "Pourquoi ?" dit-elle en gardant sa baguette levée. "Pour que tu puisses _tuer_ tous ceux qui appartiennent à Serpentard mais savent lancer ce genre de sortilège ? On _sait_ tous qui a fait assassiner Hermione !"

La voix de la silhouette s'éleva. "J'ai témoigné sous Veritaserum que j'ai essayé d'aider Granger ! J'essayais vraiment de l'aider quand j'ai attrapé sa main sur le toit, et quand je l'ai aidée à se relever…"

Daphné gardait sa baguette levée. "Comme si ton père ne pouvait pas manipuler le compte-rendu des Aurors ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, _Malfoy_ !"

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, la silhouette d'argent fit apparaître une baguette de sous ses robes. La main de Daphné se resserra sur la sienne, mais elle reconnut alors la position des doigts, la posture que la silhouette adoptait, et elle inspira soudain…

"_Expecto Patronum_," dit clairement Draco Malfoy.

Une lumière d'argent bondit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Malfoy - et se condensa pour former un serpent de lumière qui parut se lover en l'air, comme s'il se reposait là.

Elle en fut bouche bée.

"J'ai _vraiment_ essayé d'aider Hermione Granger," dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix neutre. "Parce que je connais la maladie qui ronge le cœur de la maison Serpentard, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes si nombreux à ne plus pouvoir lancer le Patronus. C'est notre haine. Les gens n'associent plus Serpentard qu'à ça, aujourd'hui, pas à notre ruse, à notre ambition, ou à notre noblesse, seulement à notre haine des Moldus. Et même moi je sais, parce que c'est évident si on se laisse le voir, que Hermione Granger n'était pas magiquement faible."

L'esprit de Daphné était comme assommé. Ses yeux vérifièrent nerveusement l'espace sous les portes pour vérifier que du sang n'en sortait pas, comme la dernière fois que Quelque Chose s'était Brisé.

"Et j'ai aussi compris," dit doucement Draco Malfoy, alors que le serpent d'argent continuait de briller de sa lumière et de son indéniable chaleur, "que Hermione Granger n'a jamais vraiment essayé de me tuer. Peut-être qu'elle a subit un sortilège de faux souvenirs, peut-être qu'elle a été victime de Légilimancie, mais maintenant qu'elle s'est faite assassiner, il est évident que, le jour où quelqu'un a essayé de faire accuser Granger de mon assassinat, elle était la cible principale."

"Est-est-est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu _dis_ ?" la voix de Daphné se brisa. Si Lucius Malfoy entendait que son fils avait dit ça il _l'écorcherait_ et il en ferait un _pantalon_ !

Draco Malfoy sourit, sa robe métallique scintillante sous la lumière de son Patronus complet ; c'était un sourire à la fois arrogant et dangereux, comme si s'inquiéter qu'on puisse le transformer en un pantalon de cuir était indigne de lui. "Oui," dit-il, "mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. La maison Malfoy rend son argent à la maison Potter et annule sa dette."

Daphné marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa choir, espérant qu'elle pourrait alors se réveiller de ce rêve.

"J'aimerais que tu rejoignes une conspiration," dit la silhouette en robes étincelantes. "Pour tous ceux à Serpentard capables de lancer le Patronus et tous ceux capables de l'apprendre. C'est grâce à cela que nous pourrons nous faire confiance quand nous nous retrouverons entre Serpentards Scintillants." D'un geste théâtral, Draco Malfoy releva sa capuche. "Mais ça ne marchera pas sans _toi_, Daphné Greengrass. Toi et ta famille. Ta mère négociera cela avec Père, mais je voudrais que les Greengrass entendent d'abord la proposition de ta bouche." La voix de Draco Malfoy devint plus basse, plus sinistre. "Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire avant le dîner."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter avait apparemment choisi d'être toujours invisible ; ils n'avaient que brièvement aperçu sa main lorsqu'il leur avait donné la liste, écrite sur un étrange non-parchemin. Harry avait expliqué que tout bien considéré, il n'aurait pas été malin de sa part de se laisser être facile à <em>trouver<em>, mis à part lors d'occasions particulières, et qu'il allait donc se contenter d'interagir avec les gens sous la forme d'une voix sans à corps, ou sous celle d'une puissante lumière argentée cachée à l'angle d'un couloir, là où personne ne pourrait la voir, et qui pourrait toujours trouver ses amis, où que ceux-ci se cachent. C'était, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'une des choses les plus effrayantes que Fred et George avaient jamais entendues, et ce bien qu'ils aient déjà remplit les chaussures de tous les élèves en deuxième année avec des mille-pattes métamorphosés. Ils étaient d'avis que ça ne serait bon pour la santé mentale de personne, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier, l'ayant vu de leurs quatre yeux, que Poudlard…

…n'était plus sûre…

"Je ne sais qui vous êtes allés voir pour le sortilège de faux souvenirs sur Rita Skeeter," dit la voix sans source de Harry Potter. "Qui que ce soit,… il ne pourra probablement _pas_ satisfaire directement cette commande, mais il connaîtra peut-être quelqu'un capable de faire venir des choses du monde Moldu. Et… je sais que ça coûtera peut-être plus cher, mais un minimum de personnes doivent savoir que Harry Potter a quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça." Une autre vision fugace de la main d'un petit garçon, et un sac tomba au sol dans un bruit de métal. "Certains de ces objets coûtent cher, même dans le monde Moldu, et votre contact devra peut-être sortir d'Angleterre ; mais ces cent Gallions devraient suffire à tout payer, j'espère. Je vous dirais bien d'où ces Gallions viennent, mais je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise de demain."

"Qu'est-ce que c'_est_ que ces trucs ?" dit Fred ou George, tandis qu'ils regardaient la liste. "Notre père est expert en Moldus…"

"…et on n'en reconnaît même pas la _moitié_…"

"…on n'en reconnaît même aucun…"

"…qu'est-ce que tu comptes _faire_ exactement ?"

"Nous sommes passés au choses sérieuses," dit doucement la voix de Harry. "Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire. J'aurai peut-être besoin du pouvoir des Moldus, pas seulement de celui des sorciers, avant d'en avoir fini avec tout ceci - et j'en aurai peut-être besoin dans l'urgence, sans avoir le temps de me préparer. Je ne _compte_ pas utiliser tout cela. Je veux juste l'avoir dans le coin pour pouvoir parer à toute…éventualité." La voix de Harry marqua une pause. "Je vous dois bien sûr plus que ce que je pourrai jamais vous offrir et vous ne me _laissez_ pas vous donner _un centième_ de ce que vous méritez, je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier correctement, et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'un jour, quand vous aurez grandi, vous serez plus raisonnables à ce sujet et que vous _voudrez bien_ accepter une prime de dix pour cent…"

"Tais-toi, toi," dit George ou Fred.

"Bon Dieu, vous avez combattu un troll pour moi et Fred s'est fait briser les côtes !"

Ils secouèrent tous deux la tête. Harry était resté là quand ils lui avaient dit de fuir, puis il s'était mis en première ligne pour distraire le troll qui voulait manger George. Ils savaient que Harry était le genre de personne qui croyait que ce genre de chose n'annulait pas ce qu'il devait aux jumeaux Weasley, que son acte n'était pas à la mesure du leur. Mais ce que les jumeaux Weasley savaient, ce que Harry comprendrait quand il serait plus âgé, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas, qu'il ne pourrait même jamais y avoir de dette entre eux. C'était là un étrange égoïsme, songaient-ils, que d'être capable, comme Harry, de comprendre sa propre bonté - de ne jamais rêver d'exiger de l'argent de ceux qu'il avait aidés plus qu'ils ne l'avaient aidé, ou d'appeler cela une dette - tout en étant apparemment incapable de concevoir que d'autres pourraient un jour vouloir agir de même envers _lui_.

"Rappelez-moi de vous acheter un exemplaire du roman moldu _La Grève_," dit la voix sans source. "Je commence à comprendre quel genre de personne gagne à le lire."

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 20 avril, 19h.<em>

Cela eut lieu sans intervention, sans signe venu de la grande table, alors que les élèves achevaient leur calme dîner ; cela eut lieu sans qu'autorisation ni pardon ne soit demandé ni auprès des professeurs ni auprès du directeur.

Peu de temps après que les desserts eurent disparus, un élève se leva de la table Serpentard et s'avança rapidement, non pas vers la grande table mais vers le mur opposé aux quatre tables de Poudlard. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent à la vue des cheveux blond-blanc coupés court lorsque Draco Malfoy se tint à ce qui avait été l'arrière des tables et regarda Poudlard en silence. Il n'avait presque rien dit depuis son retour surprise et avait été encore moins vu. Le Serpentard n'avait daigné ni confirmer ni nier qu'il était revenu parce que, une fois Hermione Granger tuée par la famille de ce dernier, il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Puis Draco Malfoy prit une cuillère dans une main, un verre d'eau dans l'autre, et commença à taper le verre avec la cuillère, produisant ainsi un clair tintement.

Ceci produisit d'abord des bavardages agités. À la grande table, les différents professeurs regardèrent avec perplexité le directeur assit dans sa grande chaise, mais il ne leur fit aucun signe, et les professeurs ne firent donc rien.

Draco Malfoy continua de taper le verre de sa cuillère jusqu'à ce que la pièce se taise et attende.

Puis un autre élève se leva de la table Serdaigle et s'avança jusqu'à Draco Malfoy avant de se retourner pour faire face à Poudlard à son côté. Des souffles furent coupés par l'ébahissement ; il était impossible que ces deux-là soient aujourd'hui autre chose que les pires de tous les ennemis.

"Moi et mon Père, le Lord de la noble et très ancienne maison Malfoy," dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix claire, "nous sommes rendus compte que des forces néfastes sont à l'œuvre à Poudlard. Que ces forces néfastes souhaitaient clairement nuire à Hermione Granger. Que Hermione Granger a peut-être été forcée, contre sa volonté propre, à lever sa baguette contre notre Maison ; ou peut-être qu'elle et moi avons subit un sortilège de faux souvenirs. Nous déclarons à présent que celui ou celle qui a osé faire ainsi usage de l'héritier de la maison Malfoy est l'ennemi de cette dernière et que nous nous vengerons de cette personne. De plus, au nom de notre honneur, nous avons rendu tout l'argent que nous avions prit à la maison Potter et avons annulé sa dette."

Puis Harry Potter parla. "La maison Potter reconnaît qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur sincère et n'a aucun ressentiment envers la maison Malfoy. Nous croyons et déclarons publiquement que la maison Malfoy n'est pas responsable de la mort de Hermione Granger. Celui ou celle qui a tué Hermione Granger est l'ennemi de la maison Potter, et nous nous vengerons de cette personne."

Puis Harry Potter commença à repartir vers la table Serdaigle et, face à cette réalité fracturée, un bavardage explosa, né de la plus pure, de la plus profonde des confusions.

Draco Malfoy recommença à taper sa cuillère contre son verre d'eau, produisant un clair tintement, jusqu'à ce que la pièce se taise une fois de plus.

Et d'autres élèves se levèrent, venus d'autres tables, et s'avancèrent jusqu'à Draco Malfoy, se placèrent à côté de lui, derrière lui ou devant lui.

Il y avait un terrible silence dans la grande salle, le sentiment d'un monde qui glissait, de pouvoirs qui se réagençaient de façon quasiment tangible.

"Mon père, Owen Greengrass, avec l'assentiment et le soutien absolu de ma mère, la Dame de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison de Greengrass," dit Daphné Greengrass.

"Et mon patriarche, Charles, de la maison Nott," dit l'ancien lieutenant Nott, autrefois Théodore du Chaos, à présent derrière Draco Malfoy.

"Et ma grande-tante, Amélia, de la maison Bones, aussi directrice du département de justice magique," dit Susan Bones, qui se tenait contre le flanc de Daphné Greengrass, celle au côté de laquelle elle avait combattu.

"Et ma grand-mère, Augusta, de la Noble et très ancienne maison de Londubat," dit Neville Londubat, qui était revenu, juste pour cette nuit.

"Et mon père, Lucius, le Lord des Malfoy, de la noble et très ancienne maison de Malfoy !"

"Ensembles, avec Alanna Howe, constituent une majorité au conseil d'administration de Poudlard !" dit clairement Daphné Greengrass. "Et, dans le but de garantir la sécurité de tous les élèves, y compris leurs propres enfants, ont promulgué les Décrets Éducatifs suivants au sein de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !"

* * *

><p>"Premier décret !" dit Daphné Greengrass. Elle essayait de contenir ses tremblements, face aux quatre maisons, devant les cinq enfants. Même les cours d'écriture de discours de ses parents avaient leurs limites. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur sa main, sur laquelle, d'une légère encre rouge, elle avait écrit ses répliques. "Les élèves ne devront aller nulle part seuls, pas même aux toilettes ! Vous vous déplacerez par groupes d'au moins trois, et chaque groupe devra comprendre un élève de sixième ou septième année !"<p>

"Deuxième décret !" dit Susan Bones derrière elle d'une voix presque ferme. "Pour augmenter encore plus la sécurité des élèves, neuf Aurors ont été dépêchés à Poudlard afin de former la Force de Protection Auxiliaire !" Susan prit un petit objet rond en verre, l'un des communicateurs que le département de justice magique utilisait et dont ils avaient tous reçu un exemplaire. Susan le porta à sa bouche et d'une dit voix maintenant plus forte : "Auror Brodski, c'est Susan Bones. _Entrez !_"

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent grand et neuf Aurors entrèrent vêtus du cuir renforcé qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils partaient en mission. Ils se déployèrent immédiatement, deux à chacune des quatre tables et le dernier en garde à côté de la grande tables. Il y eut d'autres hoquets de stupeur.

"Troisième décret !" dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix impérieuse. Malfoy semblait avoir mémorisé son discours puisque Daphné ne pouvait rien voir d'écrit sur sa main. "Face à un ennemi commun qui ne recule pas devant le meurtre d'élèves, quelle que soit leur maison, les quatre maisons de Poudlard doivent s'unir et agir comme une seule ! Afin de mettre ceci en évidence, le système de points est temporairement suspendu ! _Tous_ les professeurs encourageront la solidarité entre maisons, par décret du conseil d'administrations de Poudlard !"

"Quatrième décret !" récita Neville Londubat. "Tous les élèves qui ne se rendent pas encore aux cours du soir du professeur de Défense recevront un entraînement spécial d'auto-défense de la part d'instructeurs Aurors !"

"Cinquième décret !" s'écria Théodore Nott d'un ton menaçant. "Tout combat dans les couloirs ou ailleurs, exception faite des cours de Défense, sera traité avec une _extrême_ sévérité ! Battez-vous ensemble ou ne vous battez pas du tout !"

"Sixième décret !" dit Daphné Greengrass, et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert le plan, elle avait formulé sa propre demande auprès de Mère, à travers la cheminette. Même si Lucius Malfoy s'associait à Amélia Bones - une notion que son esprit avait encore du mal à appréhender - le vote décisif des Greengrass était demeuré vital puisque Jugson et sa faction avaient refusé de soutenir Malfoy. Sans parler du fait que Bones n'avait pas confiance en Malfoy et que Malfoy n'avait pas confiance en Bones. Mère avait donc exigé, et les Greengrass avaient reçu : "Puisque les sortilèges de faux souvenirs ont été utilisés sur des élèves sans qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche, il est possible que l'un des employés de Poudlard ait été impliqué. Donc ! La Force de Protection Auxiliaire rendra directement compte à mon père, Lord Greengrass !" Elle savait que ce qui suivait était purement symbolique, car il n'y avait aucun raison pour quiconque de ne pas contacter directement les Aurors ; mais cela pourrait un jour prendre de l'importance, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à Mère de l'exiger - "et si quiconque veut parler de quelque chose aux Protecteurs Auxiliaires, ils peuvent parler aux Aurors ou passer par _moi_…" le bras de Daphné décrit un demi cercle pour désigner les autres élèves derrière elle. "La présidente dûment nommée du Comité Spécial de Protection Auxiliaire !"

Et Daphné laissa retomber un silence spectaculaire. Ils avaient tous répété ce moment.

"Nous ne savons pas qui est l'ennemi," dit Neville d'une voix qui ne couina pas.

"Nous ne savons pas ce que l'ennemi veut," dit Théodore d'un air toujours menaçant.

"Mais nous savons qui l'ennemi attaque," dit Susan, aussi féroce que lorsqu'elle avait battu trois élèves de septième année.

"L'ennemi attaque les élèves de Poudlard," dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix claire et impérieuse, comme si tout ceci était pour lui une seconde nature.

"Et Poudlard," dit Daphné de Greengrass en sentant son sang bouillir en elle comme jamais auparavant, "va se _défendre_."

* * *

><p><em>C'est la fin de cet arc.<em>  
><em>L'auteur fera état de son avancement dans l'écriture de la suite le 1er octobre 2013 <em>  
><em>sur le site <strong>hpmor point com  notes**_


	99. Rôles, Après-coup

_[NdT : Pas de panique : ce chapitre n'est que le premier, j'en publie (comme l'a fait LessWrong le 11 décembre) trois d'un coup (99 à 101). Les deux autres font 8500 mots.]_

* * *

><p><em>Si vous ne savez plus où nous en sommes :<em>

_Le troll a tué Hermione._

_Harry est déterminé à la ramener._

_Sybill Trelawney a achevé la prophétie qu'elle avait commencée lors de la première semaine de l'année scolaire et que le professeur de Défense avait entendue._

_D'étranges alliés, en poste au conseil d'administration de Poudlard, y ont envoyé neuf Aurors et ont imposé à l'école des Décrets Éducatifs destinés la rendre plus sûre._

_Prêt ? Voici le chapitre 99 :_

* * *

><p>Dix jours plus tard, on découvrit le premier cadavre de licorne dans la Forêt interdite.<p> 


	100. Mesures de précaution, partie 1

_Le 13 mai 1992._

Sous la lumière de la lampe à huile qu'il brandissait, le visage d'Argus Rusard semblait déformé par les ombres qui dansaient à sa surface. Les portes de Poudlard s'estompèrent derrière eux et le sol sombre se rapprocha. La piste qu'ils suivaient à présent était boueuse, indistincte.

Les arbres dont les branches avaient été dénudées par l'hiver n'étaient pas encore entièrement habillée du printemps : elles s'étiraient vers le ciel comme des doigts fins, des squelettes visibles au milieu du mince feuillage. La lune était claire mais les nuages qui filaient devant elle les plongaient souvent dans les ténèbres, exception faite des flammes de la lampe de Rusard.

Draco tenait fermement sa baguette.

"Où nous emmenez-vous ?" dit Tracey Davis. Elle avait été surprise avec Draco par Rusard alors qu'ils se rendaient à un meeting des Serpentards Scintillants programmé pour après le couvre-feu et, comme lui, avait écopé d'une retenue.

"Contentez-vous de me suivre," dit Argus Rusard.

Draco se sentait passablement agacé par ce contretemps. Les Serpentards Scintillants auraient dû être une institution reconnue par l'école. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'interdire à une conspiration secrète de se réunir après le couvre-feu si c'était pour le plus grand bien de Poudlard. Encore un coup comme celui-ci et il irait parler à Daphné Greengrass, qui irait parler à son père, et Rusard apprendrait alors comme il était sage de regarder ailleurs lorsqu'il s'agissait des Malfoys.

Lorsque Rusard parla de nouveau, les lumières du château étaient plus lointaines, plus réduites. "Hé, je parie que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'enfreindre une des règles de l'école !" Il se détourna de la lampe afin de pouvoir lorgner sur les quatre élèves qui le suivaient. "Oh oui… Si vous voulez mon avis, le dur labeur et la douleur sont les meilleurs professeurs… C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils aient laissé disparaître les vieilles méthodes punitives… vous pendre par les poignets au plafond pendant quelques jours, j'ai encore les chaînes dans mon bureau, j'les garde bien huilées au cas où on en aurait besoin…"

"Hé !" dit Tracey avec un soupçon d'indignation. "Je suis trop jeune pour entendre parler de… de ce genre de… vous savez quoi ! Surtout si les chaînes sont bien huilées !"

Draco ne lui prêta pas attention. Rusard ne jouait tout simplement pas dans la même cour qu'Amycus Carrow.

Derrière eux, l'un des deux Serpentard les plus âgés ricana, mais elle ne dit rien. À côté d'elle se trouvait l'autre, un grand garçon aux traits slaves et qui s'exprimait encore avec un accent. Ils avaient été surpris pour une autre raison, en rapport le genre de chose dont Tracey n'arrêtait pas de parler, et semblaient être en troisième ou quatrième année. "Bah," dit le garçon plus grand. "À Durmstrang ils vous pendent par les orteils. Par un orteil si vous êtes insolent. Poudlard a toujours été trop clémente."

Argus Rusard demeura silencieux pendant environ trente seconde, comme s'il essayait de trouver une bonne répartie, puis il eut un gloussement. "On verra ce que vous direz… quand vous apprendrez ce que vous allez faire ce soir ! Ha !"

"J'ai _dit_ que j'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de choses !" dit Tracey Davis. "Je dois attendre d'être plus agée !"

Devant eux se trouvait une chaumière aux fenêtres éclairées et dont les proportions semblaient comme erronées.

Rusard siffla, un son aigu et sec, et un chien commença à aboyer.

De la chaumière s'avança une silhouette autour de laquelle les arbres semblaient petits. Elle était suivie d'un chien qui, par comparaison, ressemblait à un chiot, jusqu'à ce que vous l'observiez séparément de la silhouette et compreniez qu'il était immense, proche d'un loup.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. En tant que Serpentard Scintillant, il n'était pas censé avoir de préjugé envers un être sentient, en particulier pas quand d'autres risquaient de le voir.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" dit la silhouette de la voix puissante et bourrue des demi-géants. Son parapluie projetait une lueur blanche, plus forte que la lampe de Rusard. Dans son autre main se trouvait une arbalète ; un carcois de flèches était lacé à son bras.

"Des élèves en retenue," dit Rusard avec force. "Ils sont ici pour vous aider à chercher dans la forêt ce qui… ce qui les a mangées."

"La _Forêt_ ?" s'étrangla Tracey. "On ne peut pas y aller la nuit !"

"Absolument," dit Rusard en se détournant de Hagrid pour les regarder avec colère. "C'est dans la Forêt que vous allez, et je serais bien détrompé si vous ressortiez tous en un seul morceau."

"Mais…" dit Tracey. "Il y a des loups-garous, on m'a dit, _et_ des vampires, et tout le monde sait ce qui se passe quand un loup-garou, une fille et un vampire se retrouvent au même endroit !"

L'immense demi-géant fronçait les sourcils. "Argus, j'pensais toi et p'têt queq' septième année. Y'a pas grand sens à les ramener pour donner un coup d'main si j'dois les surveiller tou'c'temps."

Une satisfaction cruelle illumina le visage d'Argus. "Sont à l'affût, hein ? Vous auriez dû y penser, à ces loups-garous, avant de vous attirer des ennuis. Envoie-les seuls. Faudrait pas être trop bon avec eux, Hagrid. Après tout, ils sont ici pour être punis."

Le demi-géant laissa échapper un immense soupir (on aurait dit qu'un homme normal venait de voir tout l'air expulsé de ses poumons sous le coup d'un sortilège matraqueur). "T'as fait ton boulot. Je m'occupe de la suite."

"Je reviendrai à l'aube," dit Rusard, "pour ce qui reste d'eux," ajouta-t-il avec méchanceté avant de se détourner et de repartir vers le château dans la lumière de sa lampe, branlante au milieu des ténèbres.

"Très bien," dit Hagrid, "maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, pac'que c'est dangereux c'qu'on va faire ce soir et j'y veux pas voir quelqu'un prendre des risques. Suivez-moi par ici."

Il les mena à la lisière de la Forêt interdite. En brandissant sa lampe il désigna un sentier étroit et sinueux qui disparaissait entre d'épais arbres noirs. Une légère brise souffla par-dessus la tête de Draco lorsqu'il regarda dans la Forêt.

"Y'a un truc là-dedans qu'y a mangé des licornes," dit l'immense homme.

Draco hocha la tête ; il se souvenait plus ou moins avoir entendu quelque chose à ce sujet deux semaines auparavant, vers la fin d'avril.

"Est-ce que vous nous avez fait venir pour remonter une piste de sang argenté jusqu'à une licorne blessée ?" dit Tracey avec excitation.

"Non," dit Draco, quoi qu'il parvint à interrompre son ricanement réflexe. "Rusard nous a informé de notre retenue aujourd'hui à midi. M. Hagrid n'attendrait pas aussi longtemps pour aller chercher une licorne blessée, et si nous en cherchions une, nous le ferions en pleine journée, dans la lumière. Donc," Draco leva un doigt comme il avait vu l'inspecteur León le faire dans des pièces, "j'en déduis que nous cherchons quelque chose qui ne sort que la nuit."

"Yep," dit le demi-géant d'un ton pensif. "T'es pas comme j'pensais, Draco Malfoy. Pas du tout comme j'pensais. Et toi tu s'rais Tracey Davis alors. J'ai entendu parler d'toi. Une des copines de la pauvre Mlle. Granger." Rubeus Hagrid observa les Serpentard plus âgés sous l'éclairage de son parapluie lumineux. "Et tu s'rais qui, toi ? J'me souviens pas t'avoir beaucoup vu, garçon."

"Cornelia Walt," dit la sorcière, "et c'est Yuri Yuliy," dit-elle en montrant le garçon à l'air slave qui avait parlé de Durmstrang. "Sa famille nous rend visite des terres Ukrainiennes, alors il est à Poudlard pour cette année seulement." Le garçon plus âgé hocha la tête, un air légèrement dédaigneux sur le visage.

"C'est Croc," dit Hagrid en montrant le chien.

Ils partirent tous les cinq dans les bois.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tuer des licornes ?" dit Draco après quelques minutes de marche. Il avait quelques connaissances sur les créatures des ténèbres mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une connue pour chasser la licorne. "Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait quel genre de créature fait ça ?"

"Des loups-garous !" dit Tracey.

"Mlle. Davis ?" dit Draco, et lorsqu'elle le regarda, il dirigea silencieusement un doigt vers la lune. Elle était gibbeuse croissante mais pas encore pleine.

"Ah, ouais," dit Tracey.

"Pas de garous dans la forêt," dit Hagrid. "C'est juste des sorciers en général, savez. Pourrait pas être des loups non plus, pas assez rapides pour avoir une licorne. C'est des créature puissantes, les licornes, j'en avais jamais vu une s'faire faire mal avant."

Draco écouta cela et songea au puzzle presque malgré lui. "Alors qu'_est-ce_ qui est assez rapide pour attraper une licorne ?"

"Ça s'rait pas une question d'vitesse," dit Hagrid en donnant à Draco un regard indéchiffrable. "Les créatures, elles chassent de mille façons. Poison, ténèbres, pièges. Des diablotins qu'on peut ni voir ni entendre ni se rappeler alors même qu'y vous mangent le visage. Toujours queq'chose de nouveau à apprendre."

Un nuage passa devant la lune et plongea la forêt dans une ombre éclairée seulement par le parapluie de Hagrid.

"Moi-même," continua Hagrid, "j'pense qu'on pourrait bien avoir une hydre Parisienne su' les bras. É' sont pas dangereuses pour un sorcier, y'a qu'à les maintenir assez longtemps et c'est pas possib' de perdre. J'veux dire litérallement y'a pas moyen de perdre tant qu'tu t'bas. L'problème c'est que contre une hydre Parisienne la plupart des créatures, elles abandonnent longtemps avant ça. Pacque tu vois, ça prend un moment d'couper toutes les têtes."

"Bah," dit le garçon étranger. "À Durmstrang nous apprenons à combattre hydre de Bucholz. Impossible d'imaginer plus dur à combattre ! Je veux dire litérallement, peux pas imaginer. Première année nous croient pas quand on leur dit que victoire est possible ! Instructeur doit donner second ordre, itérer jusqu'à compréhension."

Ils marchèrent pendant presque une demi heure, de plus en plus profond dans la Forêt, jusqu'à ce que le chemin devienne presque impossible à suivre à cause de l'épaisseur des arbres.

Puis Draco les vit, les épaisses éclaboussures à la racine des arbres, scintillantes d'une couleur claire sous la lumière de la lune. "Est-ce que c'est…"

"Du sang de licorne," dit Hagrid. L'immense homme avait une voix triste.

Dans une clairière devant, visible à travers les branches entremêlées d'un grand chêne, ils virent la créature tombée, magnifiquement et tristement étalée au sol, avec autour d'elle une terre luisante d'un sang argent lunaire. Elle n'était pas blanche mais bleu pâle, du moins il le semblait, sous la lune, sous le ciel nocturne. Manifestement cassées, ses pattes élancées formaient d'étranges angles, et sa crinière, vert-noir mais au lustre de perle, se répandait sur les sombres feuilles. Sur son flanc, une petite forme blanche, comme un jet d'étoiles, un centre entouré de huit rayons droits. La moitié de son flanc avait été arraché, les bords en lambeaux semblaient révéler des marques de dents, les os et les organes internes étaient visibles.

Un étrange sensation d'étranglement monta dans la poitrine de Draco.

"C'telle," dit Hagrid, son triste murmure aussi fort qu'une voix d'homme normal. "Juste où j'lai trouvé c'matin, morte comme une poignée de porte morte. C'est… c'était… la première licorne qu'jai jamais rencontré dans ces bois. J'lappelais Alicorn, mais j'pense qu'elle s'en fiche bien, maintenant."

"Vous avez appelé une licorne Alicorn," dit la fille plus âgée d'une voix sèche.

"Mais elle n'a pas d'ailes," dit Tracey.

"Une alicorne c't'une corne de licorne," dit Hagrid d'une voix maintenant plus forte. "J'sais pas c'qui vous a tous pris d'croire que ça voulait dire une licorne à ailes, jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. C'est juste comme d'appeler un chien Croc," dit-il en montrant son immense chien à l'apparence de loup qui atteignait à peine ses genoux. "Comment vous l'auriez appelé, hein ? Anna ou queq' chose comme ça ? J'lui ai donné un nom qu'aurait voulu dire queq'chose pour _elle_. D'la courtoisie, voilà c'que c'est."

Personne ne répondit et, après un moment, l'immense homme hocha brutalement le menton. "On commencera à chercher d'ici, l'dernier endroit où l'a frappé. On va faire deux groupes 'pi suivre la piste dans des directions différentes. Vous deux, Walt et Yuliy, z'irez par là, et prenez Croc. Y'a rien dans la Forêt qui pourrait vous faire du mal si vous êtes avec lui. Envoyez des étincelles vertes si vous voyez queq'chose d'intéressant, et des rouges si y'a des ennuis. Davis, Malfoy, avec moi."

La Forêt était noire et silencieuse. Rubeus Hagrid avait diminué la lumière de son parapluie après qu'ils soient partis, si bien que Draco et Tracey devaient se guider par celle de la lune, non sans quelque trébuchement et chute occasionnels. Ils dépassèrent une souche d'arbre recouverte de mousses ; le son de l'eau parlait d'un ruisseau non loin. De temps à autres un rayon de lune qui traversait les branches éclairait une tache de sang argent et bleu sur les feuilles mortes ; ils suivaient la trace du sang, vers l'endroit où la créature devait avoir commencé à attaquer la licorne.

"Y'a des rumeurs sur toi," dit Hagrid d'une voix basse après qu'ils eurent marché un moment.

"Eh bien, elles sont toutes vraies," dit Tracey. "_Toutes_."

"Pas toi," dit Hagrid. "T'as vraiment témoigné sous Véritasérum que t'as essayé d'aider Mlle. Granger, trois fois, c'est ça ?"

Draco soupesa ses mots pendant quelques instants puis dit enfin : "Oui". Il n'aurait pas été judicieux de sembler empressé de s'attribuer ce crédit.

L'immense homme secoua la tête, et ses grands pieds piétinaient toujours les bois, silencieusement. "Ça m'étonne, pour être honnête. Et toi aussi, Davis, remettre d'l'ordre dans les couloirs. Z'êtes sûrs que le Choixpeau vous a bien mis où y faut ? Y'a pas un seul sorcier ou sorcière mal tourné qu'était pas à Serpentard, c'est ce qu'on a toujours dit."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," dit tracey. "Et Xiaonan Tong le Corbeau Noir, Spencer Hill, et Mister Kayvon ?"

"Qui ?" dit Hagrid.

"Juste certains des meilleurs mages noirs des deux siècles précédents," dit Tracey. "Ils sont probablement _les_ meilleurs de Poudlard à ne pas avoir été à Serpentard." Sa voix chuta, perdit de son enthousiasme. "Mlle Granger me disait toujours que je devrais m'informer sur tout ce qui…"

"_Quoi qu'il en soit_," dit rapidement Draco, "ça n'est pas vraiment pertinent, M. Hagrid. Même si…" Draco travailla la phrase mentalement, essaya de traduire la différence entre _probabilité de Serpentard sachant mage noir_ et _probabilité de mage noir sachant Serpentard_ dans un langage non scientifique. "Même si la plupart des mages noirs sont de Serpentard, très peu de Serpentard sont des mages noirs. Il n'y a pas tant de mages noirs que ça, donc tous les Serpentard ne peuvent pas en être un." Ou comme père avait dit, même si un Malfoy se devait certainement de connaître nombre des secrets de la tradition, il valait mieux laisser les rituels plus… _coûteux_ aux mains d'idiots utiles tels qu'Amycus Carrow.

"Donc vous dites," dit Hagrid, "que la plupart des mages noirs sont Serpentard… mais…"

"Mais la plupart des Serpentard ne sont pas des mages noirs," dit Draco. Il avait l'épuisante sensation que ça allait prendre un moment, mais comme face à une hydre, le plus important était de ne pas abandonner.

"Je n'y avait jamais pensé comme ça," dit l'immense homme d'un ton abasourdi. "Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas qu'un maison de serpents, alors pourquoi… _planquez-vous derrière cet arbre !_"

Hagrid saisit Draco et Tracey, il les souleva, loin du chemin, derrière un haut chêne. Il se saisit d'une flèche et la plaça sur son arbalète avant de la lever, prêt à tirer. Ils tendirent l'oreille. Quelque chose glissait sur les feuilles mortes, non loin : on aurait dit le son d'une cape qui traînait contre le sol. Hagrid plissa les yeux en direction du sombre chemin, mais après quelques secondes, le bruit s'estompa.

"Je le savais," murmura Hagrid. "Y'a queq'chose ici qui d'vrait pas y être."

Ils continuèrent après l'origine du bruissement, Hagrid en tête, Tracey et Draco tous deux main fermement serrée sur leur baguette, prêts, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien malgré leur parcours en spirale, oreilles tendues à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Ils continèrent à travers les arbres noirs et denses. Draco continua de regarder par-dessus son épaule avec le sentiment qu'on les regardait. Ils venaient de dépasser un tournant quand Tracey hurla et pointa du doigt.

Au loin, une pluie d'étincelles rouges éclairait le ciel.

"Attendez ici, vous deux !" cria Hagrid. "Restez ou vous êtes, je reviens vous chercher !"

Avant que Draco ne puisse parler, Hagrid pivota et fonça dans les broussailles.

Draco et Tracey se regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus que le bruissement des feuilles autour d'eux. Tracey semblait être effrayée et désireuse de le cacher. Draco était plus agacé qu'autre chose. On avait clairement l'impression que Rubeus Hagrid, lorsqu'il avait devisé son plan de recherche, n'avait même pas passé cinq secondes à visualiser les conséquences qu'aurait un contretemps.

"Et maintenant ?" dit Tracey d'un voix un peu aïgue.

"On attend que M. Hagrid revienne."

Les minutes s'étirèrent. Les oreilles de Draco semblaient plus perçantes qu'à l'habitude ; elles repéraient le moindre soupir du vent, le moindre craquement de brindille. Tracey continuait de regarder la lune, comme pour se rassurer quant au fait qu'elle n'était pas encore pleine.

"Je…" chuchota Tracey. "Je deviens un peu nerveuse, M. Malfoy."

Draco y songea un moment. Pour être honnête, il y _avait_ là quelque chose… eh bien, ce n'était pas de la lacheté, ni même de la peur. Mais il y avait eu un meurtre à Poudlard, et s'il s'était observé dans une pièce de théâtre, fraîchement abandonné dans la Forêt interdite par un demi-géant, il aurait eu envie de hurler au garçon sur scène qu'il devait…

Draco plongea la main dans ses robes et sortit un miroir. En toucher la surface révéla un homme vêtu de robes rouges qui fronça presque immédiatement les sourcils.

"Capitaine Auror Eneasz Brodski," dit clairement l'homme, d'un ton fort qui fit sursauter Tracey dans la forêt silencieuse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco Malfoy ?"

"Vérifiez où j'en suis dans 10 minutes," dit Draco. Il avait décidé de ne pas directement se plaindre de sa retenue. Il ne voulait _pas_ avoir l'air d'un môme pourrit gâté. "Si je ne répond pas, venez me chercher. Je suis dans la Forêt interdite."

Dans le miroir, les sourcils de l'Auror s'arcquèrent. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la Forêt interdite, M. Malfoy ?"

"Je cherche le mangeur de licorne avec M. Hagrid," dit Draco, puis il éteint le miroir d'un touché et le remit dans ses robes avant que l'Auror ne puisse poser de question au sujet de la retenue ou de dire quoi que ce soit sur le fait que Draco avait obtempéré sans se plaindre.

Tracey tourna la tête vers lui, mais il faisait un peu trop sombre pour qu'il puisse déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. "Euh, merci," murmura-t-elle.

Les rares feuilles qui avaient émergé des branches bruissèrent lorsqu'une autre brise, plus froide, traversa la forêt.

La voix de Tracey était un peu plus forte lorqsu'elle parla de nouveau. "Tu n'avais pas à…" dit-elle, comme un peu timide.

"Pas la peine d'en parler, Mlle. Davis."

La sombre silhouette de Tracey passa une main sur sa joue, comme pour masquer un rougissement qui n'était de toute façon pas visible. "Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour _moi_…"

"Non, vraiment," dit Draco. "Vraiment pas la peine. Du tout." Il aurait bien menacé de sortir le miroir et d'ordonner au capitaine Brodski de ne pas la sauver _elle_, mais il avait peur qu'elle interprète cela comme du flirt.

La silhouette de la tête de Tracey se détourna de lui et regarda au loin. Elle dit enfin, d'une voix plus petite : "C'est trop tôt, n'est-ce pas…"

Un cri perché fit écho à travers la forêt, un son pas tout à fait humain, le cri d'une créature proche du cheval ; et Tracey glapit et courut.

"_Non, espèce de crétine !_" s'écria Draco en plongeant après elle. Le son avait été si étrange qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de son origine… mais il pensait que Tracey Davis était peut-être en train de courir justement vers la source de cet étrange cri.

Des ronces giflèrent les yeux de Draco et il dut garder une main devant lui pour s'en protéger tout en essayant de ne pas perdre Tracey, car il semblait évident que, si cela avait été une pièce, et qu'ils avaient été séparés, _l'un_ d'eux allait mourir. Draco songea au miroir en sécurité dans ses robes mais il lui sembla savoir que si jamais il essayait de l'extirper d'une seule main tout en courant, le miroir chuterait inévitablement et qu'il serait perdu…

Devant eux, Tracey s'était arrêtée, et Draco se sentit soulagé l'espace d'un instant, avant de voir.

Une autre licorne était tombée au sol, entourée d'une mare de sang argenté de plus en plus grande ; le bord de la mare avançait au sol exactement comme du mercure qu'on aurait renversé. Elle avait une robe violette, comme un ciel nocturne, sa corne avait exactement la même couleur crépusculaire que sa peau, son flanc visible était marqué d'une trace d'étoile rose tachetée de blanc. La vue déchira le coeur de Draco, encore plus que la licorne précédente, car les yeux vitreux de celle-ci le regardaient, et parce qu'il y avait une…

…forme floue, déformée…

…qui se nourissait à même une plaie béante sur le flanc de la licorne, comme si elle buvait…

…Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre, ne pouvait pas tout à fait reconnaître ce qu'il voyait…

…_ça les regardait._

Le flou, le grouillement, la noirceur méconnaissable sembla se retourner pour les observer. Un sifflement s'en échappa, comme venu du serpent le plus mortel à avoir jamais existé, bien plus dangereux encore qu'un bungarus candidus.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de la licorne blessée et continua de boire.

Le miroir était dans la main de Draco. Il demeurait sans vie, tandis que ses doigts touchaient sa surface, encore et encore, d'un geste mécanique.

Tracey tenait à présent sa baguette et prononçait des mots comme "Prismatis" et "Stupéfix", mais rien ne se produisait.

Puis la silhouette grouillante se leva, comme un homme qui se serait remit sur pieds, mais non : il semblait se précipiter en avant par un étrange bond au-dessus des jambes de la licorne mourante ; il s'approchait d'eux.

Tracey tira sa manche et fit volte-face, prête à fuir, à fuir la chose capable de ratrapper des licornes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire trois pas vint un autre sifflement terrible qui brûla ses oreilles, puis Tracey tomba au sol et ne bougea plus.

Quelque part, dans un recoin de pensée, Draco sut qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Même si l'Auror vérifiait son miroir à cet instant, il était impossible que qui que ce soit arrive à temps. Il n'y avait pas assez de _temps_.

Courir avait échoué.

La magie avait échoué.

La silhouette gruillante s'approcha, alors que Draco tentait, dans ses derniers instant, de résoudre cette énigme.

Puis un étincelante sphère d'argent plongea du ciel nocturne et se suspendit dans les airs, éclaira la forêt comme en plein jour, et la silhouette grouillante fit un bond en arrière, comme horrifiée par la lumière.

Quatre balais plongèrent du ciel, trois Aurors entourés de boucliers aux vives couleurs, et Harry Potter tenait sa baguette, assis derrière le professeur McGonagall, derrière un bouclier plus large.

"Partez d'ici !" rugit le professeur McGonagall…

_Un instant avant que la chose grouillante ne laisse échapper un autre sifflement terrible, que tous les sortilèges de boucliers ne disparaissent soudain. Les trois Aurors et le professeur McGonagall tombèrent de leurs balais, chutèrent lourdement sur le sol forestier, demeurèrent immobiles._

_Draco ne pouvait pas respirer, la peur la plus intense qu'il ait jamais ressentie comprimait toute sa poitrine, enserrait son cœur comme une ronce._

_Harry Potter, qui était demeuré indemne, dirigea silencieusement son balais vers le sol…_

_…puis bondit pour se tenir entre Draco et la silhouette grouillante, pour s'interposer, comme un bouclier vivant._

_"Cours !" dit Harry Potter, tournant à moitié sa tête vers Draco. La lumière argentée de la lune se réfléchit sur son visage. "Cours, Draco ! Je le retiendrai !"_

_"Tu ne peux pas combattre cette chose seul !" s'écria Draco. Une nausée, un poids dans son estomac qui, rétrospectivement, lui sembla avoir été à la fois proche et éloigné d'un sentiment de culpabilité, comme s'il n'y avait eu que les sensations mais pas tout à fait les émotions._

_"Il le faut," dit sombrement Harry Potter. "Vas-t'en !"_

_"Harry, je… je suis désolé, pour tout, je…" Même si plus tard, Draco ne pourrait pas tout à fait se souvenir de ce pour quoi il avait voulu s'excuser, peut-être que cela avait été son plan de renverser la conspiration de Harry, il y a bien longtemps._

_La silhouette grouillante, à présent comme plus sombre, plus terrible, s'éleva dans les airs, flotta au-dessus du sol._

_"VAS-T'EN !" hurla Harry._

_Draco se retourna, fuit droit dans les bois, des branches fouettèrent son visage. Derrière lui, Draco entendit un autre sifflement terrible et la voix de Harry qui s'élevait, qui criait une chose que Draco, à cette distance, ne put comprendre ; Draco tourna la tête un instant pour regarder, et il buta alors contre quelque chose, se cogna FORT la tête et s'évanouit._

* * *

><p>Harry tenait fermement sa baguette. Une sphère prismatique brillait autour de lui. Il regarda avec assurance la forme grouillante et floue face à lui et dit : "Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"<p>

Le flou grouillants se concentra, se reforma, et se mut en un forme encapuchonnée. Quelle qu'ait été la dissimulation à l'œuvre - un artefact plutôt qu'un charme, avait deviné Harry, car la magie avait été capable de l'atteindre lui aussi - elle avait empêché son esprit de reconnaître la forme, et même de reconnaître que la forme avait été humaine. Mais elle n'avait pas empêché Harry reconnaître la forte sensation funeste.

Le professeur Quirrell se tenait droit, du sang argenté à l'avant de sa grande cape noire, et il laissa échapper un soupir en regardant les trois Aurors, Tracey Davis, Draco Malfoy et le professeur McGonagall. "Je pensais sincèrement," murmura le professeur Quirrell, "avoir brouillé le miroir sans provoquer d'alarme. Qu'est-ce que deux Serpentard de première année faisaient dans la forêt ? a plus de bon sens que ça… quel fiasco."

Harry ne répondit pas. La sensation funeste n'avait jamais été plus forte, la sensation d'un pouvoir environnant si grand qu'il en était presque tangible. Une partie de lui était encore viscéralement en état de choc face à la vitesse à laquelle les boucliers autour des Aurors avaient été mis en lambeaux. Il n'avait presque pas été capable de _voir_ les traits de couleur qui avaient déchiré les boucliers comme des mouchoirs. Cela laissait à penser que le duel entre le professeur Quirrell et l'Auror d'Azkaban avait été une blague, un jeu d'enfant… même si le professeur Quirrell avait alors prétendu que, s'il s'était battu sérieusement, l'Auror serait mort en quelques secondes ; et Harry sut alors qu'il avait dit vrai.

Jusqu'où montait l'échelle du pouvoir ?

"Je suppose," dit Harry en parvenant à garder une voix stable, "que le fait que vous mangiez des licornes a un lien avec ce qui vous fera être renvoyé du poste de professeur de Défense. J'imagine que vous ne voudriez pas m'expliquer, avec beaucoup de détails ?"

Le professeur Quirrell le regarda. La sensation de pouvoir quasiment tangible avait diminué, était revenue dans le professeur Quirrell. "Je vais en effet m'expliquer," dit le professeur de Défense. "Je dois d'abord lancer quelques sortilèges de faux souvenirs, et nous pourrons ensuite partir et discuter, car il ne serait pas sage que je demeure. Je sais que vous reviendrez en cet instant, plus tard."

Harry se fit voir à travers la Cape dont il était maître, et il sut qu'un autre Harry se tenait à côté de lui, caché par sa propre Relique de la Mort. Harry dit alors à sa Cape de se cacher à nouveau de lui, et elle le fit ; si l'on pouvait percevoir son soi futur, il fallait être capable de correspondre au souvenir, plus tard.

La voix de Harry dit alors, étrange aux oreilles du Harry actuel : "Il a une explication étonnamment bonne."

Le Harry actuel fit de son mieux pour se souvenir des mots. Ils ne se dirent rien de plus.

Le professeur Quirrell marcha jusqu'à Draco et entonna le sortilège de faux souvenirs. Il se tint là pendant peut-être une minute, comme perdu.

Harry avait étudié les sortilèges de faux souvenirs les deux semaines précédentes - quoi qu'il aurait été incapable de lancer le sortilège, à moins d'être prêt à s'épuiser complètement et que, pour une étrange raison, l'on ait besoin qu'un Auror perde tous ses souvenirs associés à la couleur bleu. Mais Harry avait à présent quelque idée de la concentration que le bien plus difficile sortilège de faux souvenirs exigeait. Il fallait essayer de vivre la vie entière de l'autre dans sa propre tête, du moins si l'on souhaitait créer des faux souvenirs à une vitesse moins de seize fois inférieure à celle de l'écoulement réel du temps et ne pas avoir à construire séparément seize pistes mémorielles majeures. L'endroit était peut-être silencieux, il n'y avait peut-être pas de signe extérieur, mais Harry savait à présent quelque choses des difficultés, et il savait qu'il y avait lieu d'être impressionné.

Le professeur Quirrell finit et passa à Tracey Davis, puis aux trois Aurors, puis enfin au professeur McGonagall. Harry attendit, mais le Harry futur ne protesta pas. Il était possible que même éveillée, le professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas protesté. Nous n'en étions pas encore aux Ides de Mai, et apparemment l'explication serait suffisamment bonne.

D'un geste, le corps étourdi de Draco fut soulevé et envoyé non loin, dans les bois, avant d'être précautionneusement déposé au sol. Puis un geste final du professeur Quirrell arracha un énorme morceau du flanc de la licorne et laissa derrière lui des bords en lambeaux ; la chair crue flotta dans les airs puis ondula avant de s'estomper sous l'effet d'un sortilège de disparition.

"Voilà", dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je dois maintenant quitter ce lieu, M. Potter. Venez avec moi et restez ici."

Le professeur Quirrell s'éloigna à grands pas, Harry le suivit et demeura.

Ils traversèrent les bois en silence pendant un moment avant que Harry n'entende des filets de voix, au loin. Le prochain groupe d'Aurors, probablement, après que le contact avec le premier ait été coupé. Ce que son lui futur disait, Harry l'ignorait.

"Ils ne nous détecteront pas et ne nous entendront pas parler," dit le professeur Quirrell. La sensation funeste, la présence d'un pouvoir, étaient toujours forts autour du professeur Quirrell. L'homme s'assit sur une souche, où la lumière de la lune presque pleine tomba presque entièrement sur lui. "Je dois d'abord vous dire que, quand vous parlerez aux Aurors, plus tard, vous devrez leur dire que vous avez effrayé la chose noire grouillante comme vous l'avez fait avec ce Détraqueur. C'est ce que M. Malfoy se souviendra avoir vu." Le professeur Quirrell laissa échapper un petit soupir. "Cela causera peut-être quelque alarme s'ils arrivent à la conclusion qu'une horreur semblable aux Détraqueurs et assez puissante pour briser des boucliers d'Auror déambule dans la Forêt interdite. Mais je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre. Si la forêt est mieux gardée après cela… mais avec de la chance, j'ai déjà consommé ce dont j'ai besoin. Voudriez-vous bien m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé si vite ? Comment saviez-vous que M. Malfoy avait des ennuis ?"

Après que la capitaine Brodski ait entendu que Draco Malfoy était dans la Forêt interdite, visiblement en compagnie de Rubeus Hagrid, il avait commencé à poser des questions destinées à découvrir qui avait autorisé cela et avait toujours été bredouille lorsque Draco Malfoy ne l'avait pas à nouveau contacté, dix minutes plus tard. En dépit des protestations de Harry, le capitaine Auror, qui était habilité en matière de Retourneurs de Temps, avait refusé d'autoriser un déploiement avant l'instant où Draco aurait dû les contacter ; c'était la procédure standard lorsqu'on manipulait le Temps. Mais Brodski avait donné à Harry un ordre écrit qui l'autorisait à déployer un trio d'Aurors une seconde avant cet instant. Un Patronus avait permit de localiser Draco - Harry était parvenu à lui donner l'apparence d'une sphère de lumière argentée - et le convoi d'Aurors était arrivé à la seconde près.

"J'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous le dire," dit Harry d'un voix assurée. Le professeur Quirrell était encore un des principaux suspects et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ignore les détails. "Maintenant, pourquoi mangez-vous des licornes ?"

"Ah," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Quant à cela…" l'homme hésita. "Je buvais leur sang, je ne les mangeais pas. La chair manquante, les lambeaux - c'était pour obscurcir l'affaire, pour laisser croire que c'était un autre prédateur. L'usage de sang de licorne est trop connu."

"Je l'ignore," dit Harry.

"Je sais que vous l'ignorez," dit sèchement le professeur de Défense. "Sans quoi vous ne m'embêteriez pas avec ça. Le pouvoir du sang de licorne est de préserver la vie pendant quelques temps, même lorsque l'on est à l'article de la mort."

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel le cerveau de Harry refusa de comprendre les mots, ce qui était bien sûr un mensonge, car on ne pouvait connaître le sens de ce que l'on refusait de comprendre sans l'avoir déjà compris.

Un étrange sentiment de vide s'empara de Harry, un absence de réaction. Peut-être était-ce ce que les autres ressentaient quand quelqu'un s'éloignait du script établi et qu'ils ne trouvaient pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.

Bien sûr que le professeur Quirrell était mourant et pas seulement occasionellement malade.

Le professeur Quirrell avait su qu'il se mourrait. Après tout, il s'était porté volontaire pour le poste de professeur de Défense à Poudlard.

Bien sûr que son cas s'était aggravé au fil de l'année. Bien sûr que les maladies qui empiraient avaient une destination prévisible.

Le cerveau de Harry l'avait sûrement déjà su, quelque part dans un recoin sûr de son esprit, là où il pouvait refuser de comprendre des choses qu'il avait déjà comprises.

Bien sûr que c'était pour ça que le professeur Quirrell ne pourrait pas enseigner la magie de combat l'année prochaine. Le professeur McGonagall n'aurait même pas à le renvoyer. Il serait juste…

…mort.

"Non", dit Harry d'une voix un peu secouée. "Il doit y avoir un moyen…"

"Je ne suis ni stupide ni particulièrement impatient de mourir. J'ai déjà cherché. J'ai dû en arriver là uniquement pour finir mes cours, car je dispose de moins de temps que ce que je pensais, et…" la tête de la silhouette éclairée par la lune se détourna. "Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez entendre ça, M. Potter."

La respiration de Harry eut un à-coup. Trop d'émotions surgissaient en lui en même temps. Après le déni vint la colère, selon un rituel que quelqu'un avait un jour inventé. Et pourtant il semblait étonnamment convenir.

"Et pourquoi…" la respiration de Harry eut un autre à-coup. "Alors pourquoi le sang de licorne ne fait-il pas partie des kits de soin standards, alors ? Pour garder une personne en vie, même si elle est sur le point de mourir parce que ses jambes ont été dévorées ?"

"Parce qu'il y a des effets secondaires permanents," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell.

"Des effets secondaires ? _Des effets secondaires ?_ Quel genre d'effet secondaire serait pire que la _MORT ?_" La voix de Harry s'éleva le long de ce dernier mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il le crie.

"Tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous, M. Potter. Et pour être honnête, le sang doit venir d'une licorne vivante, et l'acte de boire doit tuer la licorne. Sinon, serais-je ici ?"

Harry se retourna et regarda la arbres autour de lui. "Gardez un troupeau de licornes devant Ste. Mangouste. Envoyez les patients là-bas par cheminette, ou utilisez des Portoloins."

"Oui, cela fonctionnerait."

Le visage de Harry se contracta, et le seul signe extérieur, mis à part ses mains tremblantes, de tout ce qui jaillissait en lui. Il fallait qu'il crie, que quelque chose sorte, il avait besoin de _quelque chose_ qu'il ne savait nommer, et enfin Harry leva la main vers un arbre et s'écria : "_Diffindo !_"

Il y eut le son sec d'un arrachement, et une coupure apparut dans le bois.

"_Diffindo !_"

Un autre coupure. Harry n'avait appris le sortilège que dix jours plus tôt, après s'être mis à l'autodéfense sérieusement. En théorie, c'était un sortilège de deuxième année, mais la colère qui l'envahissait semblait n'avoir aucune limite ; il en savait assez pour ne pas risquer l'épuisement et disposait encore d'assez de pouvoir.

"_Diffindo !_" Harry visa une branche, cette fois, et elle tomba au sol dans un bruit de brindilles et de feuilles.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de larmes en lui, seulement une pression sans issue.

"Je vais vous laisser," dit doucement le professeur Quirrell. Le professeur de Défense se leva de sa souche, la sang de licorne éclairé par la lune toujours sur sa cape, et il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.


	101. Mesures de précaution, partie 2

[NdT: _Si vous arrivez tout juste, assurez-vous d'avoir lu les chapitres 99 et 100 avant de lire celui-ci._]

* * *

><p>Harry haletait, seul, debout au centre d'une zone plus détruite qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être par la main d'un élève en première année. Le sortilège de découpe n'avait pu abattre d'arbre, alors il avait commencé une métamorphose partielle de sections transversales des troncs. Cela n'avait pas diminué la pression à l'intérieur de lui : abattre un petit bosquet d'arbres ne lui avait apporté aucun bien-être, toutes les émotions étaient restées, mais pendant qu'il détruisait des arbres, il n'avait pas eu à penser au fait que ses sentiments étaient bloqués à l'intérieur de lui.<p>

Après que Harry ait vidé sa magie, il commença à arracher des branches à mains nues et à les casser en deux. Ses mains saignaient, mais ce n'était là rien que madame Pomfresh ne pourrait pas réparer le matin venu. Seule la magie noire laissait des cicatrices permanentes sur le corps des sorciers.

Puis vint le son d'un mouvement dans les bois, comme les sabots d'un cheval, et Harry pivota, baguette à nouveau levée ; une partie de sa magie était revenue pendant qu'il cassait les branches avec ses mains. L'idée lui vint pour la première fois qu'il était seul, dans la Forêt interdite, et qu'il faisait du bruit.

Ce qui émergea dans la lumière de la lune n'était pas la licorne à laquelle Harry s'était attendu mais une créature au corps plus menu, comme celui d'un cheval, aux reflets bruns et blancs, et dont la poitrine nue était celle d'un humain mâle aux longs cheveux blancs. La lumière de la lune tomba sur le visage du centaure et Harry vit des yeux presque aussi bleus que ceux de Dumbledore, à mi-chemin du saphire.

D'une main, le centaure tenait une longue lance de bois surmontée d'une lame de métal aux dimensions exagérées. Son fil ne réfléchissait pas la lumière de la lune ; et Harry avait lu un jour qu'il fil réfléchissant était le signe d'une lame émoussée.

"Alors," dit le centaure. Sa voix était basse, puissante et masculine. "Te voilà, entouré de destruction. Je peux sentir le sang de licorne flotter dans les airs, le sang d'une chose innocente, tuée en échange de la vie d'un autre."

Un sursaut de peur ramena Harry à l'instant présent et il dit rapidement : "Ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez."

"Je sais. Ironiquement, les étoiles elles-mêmes proclament ton innocence." Le centaure fit un pas vers Harry dans la petite clairière, lance toujours verticale. "Un étrange mot, _innocence_. Il signifie l'absence de savoir, comme celle d'un enfant, et signifie aussi l'absence de culpabilité. Seuls les vrais ignorants peuvent n'être en rien responsables des conséquences de leurs actes. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, et peut donc n'avoir aucune mauvaise intention : voilà ce que dit ce mot." La voix grave ne projetait aucun écho à travers les bois.

Les yeux de Harry passèrent sur la pointe de la lance et il se rendit alors compte qu'il aurait dû se saisir de son Retourneur de Temps au moment où il avait vu le centaure. Maintenant, s'il essayait de le prendre sous ses robes, et si le centaure était assez rapide, la lance pourrait le frapper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. "J'ai un jour lu," dit Harry d'une voix légèrement instable, essayant de répondre aux paroles apparemment profondes par d'autres à l'apparence toute aussi profonde, "que c'est une erreur de penser que les petits enfants sont innocents, car ne pas savoir et ne pas choisir sont deux choses différentes. Que si les enfants se causent de petites douleurs lorsqu'ils se battent dans la cour d'école, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas le pouvoir d'en causer de plus grandes. Et certains adultes sont la cause de grandes douleurs. Mais ceux qui ne le sont pas, ne sont-ils pas plus innocents que des enfants ?"

"La sagesse des sorciers," dit le centaure.

"À vrai dire, des Moldus."

"Des sans-magie je sais très peu. Mars a été peu visible ces derniers temps, mais elle redevient lumineuse." Le centaure fit un autre pas vers l'avant, presque assez pour pouvoir atteindre Harry de sa lance.

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le ciel. "Cela signifie que Mars se rapproche de la Terre pendant leur voyage autour du soleil. Mars renvoie la même quantité de lumière que d'habitude, c'est juste qu'elle se rapproche de nous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'Les étoiles proclament mon innocence' ?"

"Le ciel nocturne parle aux centaures. C'est grâce à lui que nous savons ce que nous savons. Ou n'apprend-t-on même pas cela aux sorciers, de nos jours ?" Un air de mépris passa sur le visage du centaure.

"J'ai… essayé de m'informer sur les centaures quand je faisais des recherches sur la divination. La plupart des auteurs tournaient la divination centaure en dérision sans expliquer pourquoi. Les sorciers ne comprennent pas les règles de l'argumentaire, pour eux, tourner une idée ou une personne en dérision leur semble tout aussi capable de rabaisser que d'exhiber des preuves de ce qu'on avance… je pensais que l'idée que les centaures utilisent l'astrologie était une autre technique destinée à ridiculiser les centaures."

"Pourquoi ?" entonna le centaure. Il pencha la tête d'un mouvement étrange.

"Parce que la trajectoire des planètes est prévisible des milliers d'années à l'avance. Si je parlais aux bons Moldus, je pourrais vous montrer un diagramme de l'apparence exacte des planètes de notre point de vue actuel dans dix ans. Pourriez-vous faire des prédictions à partir de ça ?"

Le centaure secoua la tête. "À partir d'un diagramme ? Non. La lumière des planètes, les comètes, les subtils changements dans les étoiles elles-mêmes, je ne verrais pas cela."

"Les orbites des comètes sont aussi fixées des milliers d'années à l'avance, elles ne devraient donc pas être très corrélées aux événements actuels. Et la lumière des étoiles met des années à voyager jusqu'à la Terre, et les étoiles ne bougent pas beaucoup, en tout cas pas de façon visible. Donc l'hypothèse évidente, c'est que les centaures naissent avec un don de divination magique et que vous, eh bien, que vous _projetez_ ce talent sur le ciel."

"Peut-être," dit le centaure d'un ton pensif. Il baissa la tête. "Les autres vous pourfendraient pour avoir prononcé ces paroles, mais j'ai toujours cherché à savoir ce que j'ignorais. Pourquoi le ciel nocturne peut prédire l'avenir - cela, je l'ignore très certainement. Il est déjà assez difficile de maîtriser la divination elle-même. Tout ce que je peux dire, fils de Lily, c'est que même si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela ne semble pas utile."

Harry s'autorisa à se détendre un peu ; être appelé 'fils de Lily' signifiait que le centaure le voyait comme plus qu'un intrus quelconque. Et puis, attaquer un élève de Poudlard entraînerait certainement d'immenses représailles contre la tribu centaure de la forêt, et le centaure le savait probablement… "Ce que les Moldus ont appris, c'est qu'il y a un pouvoir dans la vérité, dans tous les fragments de vérité qui interagissent les uns avec les autres, et qu'on ne peut le trouver qu'en découvrant autant de vérités que possible. Pour y parvenir, on ne peut défendre aucune fausse croyance, pas même en disant qu'une fausse croyance est utile. Savoir si vos prédictions viennent vraiment des étoiles ou si c'est un talent inné que vous projetez ne vous semble pas avoir d'importance. Mais si vous vouliez vraiment comprendre la divination, ou même comprendre les étoiles, la vérité quant aux prédictions des centaures serait d'importance pour ces autres vérités."

Le centaure hocha la tête. "Alors les sans-magie sont devenus plus sages que les sorciers. Quelle blague ! Dis-moi, fils de Lily, les Moldus dans leur sagesse disent-ils que le ciel sera bientôt vide ?"

"Vide ?" dit Harry. "Euh… non ?"

"Les autres centaures de la forêt sont restés éloignés de toi, car nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous dresser contre le devenir des cieux. Car, en nous immisçant dans ton destin, nous pourrions perdre en innocence quant à ce qui vient. Moi seul ai osé t'approcher. Comme, il y a seize ans, quand j'étais plus jeune et plus téméraire, j'ai approché une jeune sorcière qui se promenait près de ces bois."

"Je… je ne comprends pas."

"Non. Tu es innocent, comme le disent les étoiles. Et tuer une chose en échange de sa propre vie est un acte terrible. On ne vit alors qu'une vie maudite, une moitié de vie. Et un centaure, s'il devait tuer un poulain, serait certainement banni."

La lance bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair, trop vite pour que les yeux de Harry puissent la suivre, et elle fit tomber sa baguette des mains de Harry.

Un autre coup puissant frappa le plexus solaire de Harry et l'envoya, souffle coupé, saisit de hauts-le-cœur, contre le sol de la forêt.

La main de Harry bondit vers ses robes, vers son Retourneur de Temps, et l'arrière de la lance frappa sa main, assez fort pour lui briser les doigts ; il tendit son autre main et elle fut aussi repoussée…

"Je suis désolé, Harry Potter," dit le centaure, puis il leva des yeux écarquillés. La lance pivota et intercepta un sortilège rouge. Puis le centaure abaissa la lance et bondit désespérément, un éclair vert passa à côté de lui, puis un autre suivit, et enfin un troisième le frappa de plein fouet.

Le centaure tomba et ne bougea plus.

Harry mit longtemps à reprendre sa respiration, à se remettre sur pied, à ramasser sa baguette et à croasser : "Hein ?"

En cet instant, la sensation funeste, le pouvoir tangible étaient déjà revenus.

"P-Professeur Quirrell ? Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Eh bien," dit l'homme en cape noire d'un ton pensif, "_vous_ aviez besoin de piquer une colère bruyante en pleine la Forêt interdite au milieu de la nuit, et _moi_ j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de votre capacité à me détecter et de vous sourveiller. On ne laisse pas un élève seul dans la Forêt interdite. Rétrospectivement, cela devrait vous être évident."

Harry regarda le centaure tombé.

La forme chevaline ne respirait pas.

"Vous… vous l'avez _tué_, c'était un Avada Kedavra…"

"Je ne comprends pas toujours comment les autres gens s'imaginent que la morale fonctionne. Mais même moi, je sais que selon les règles morales conventionnelles, il est acceptable de tuer des créatures non-humaines sur le point d'abattre un enfant sorcier. Peut-être que l'aspect 'non-humain' n'a pas d'importance pour vous, mais il était sur le point de vous _tuer_. Il était loin d'être innocent…"

Le professeur Quirrell se tut et regarda Harry, qui avait levé une main tremblante jusqu'à sa bouche.

"Bien," dit alors le professeur de Défense, "j'ai fait ma remarque, libre à vous d'y songer. Les lances de centaures peuvent bloquer de nombreux sortilèges, mais personne n'essaie de bloquer quand le sort est d'un vert particulier. Dans ce but, il est utile de connaître quelques sortilèges d'étourdissement à teinte verte. Après tout ce temps, M. Potter, vous devriez vraiment comprendre comment j'opère."

Le professeur de Défense s'approcha du corps du centaure et Harry fit un pas involontaire vers l'arrière, puis un autre, sous le terrible sentiment de ARRÊTE, NON…

Le professeur de Défense s'agenouilla et appuya sa baguette contre la tête du centaure.

La baguette demeura ici un moment.

Et le centaure se leva, les yeux vides. Il respirait à nouveau.

"Oublie tout ceci," ordonna le professeur de Défense. "File, et oublie tout de cette nuit."

Le centaure s'en fut ; les quatre jambes de cheval étrangement synchronisées dans leur mouvement.

"Content maintenant ?" dit le professeur de Défense d'un ton assez sardonique.

Harry avait toujours l'impression que son cerveau était cassé. "Il essayait de me _tuer_."

"Oh, par Merlin… oui, il essayait de vous tuer. Habituez vous-y. Seuls les gens ennuyeux n'ont pas cette expérience."

La voix de Harry émergea, rauque. "Pourquoi… pourquoi voulait-il…"

"Une foule de raisons possibles. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais moi-même jamais envisagé de vous tuer."

Harry fixa l'endroit où le centaure avait disparu entre les arbres.

Son cerveau lui semblait toujours à moitié brisé, comme un moteur qui aurait eu des ratés, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ça pourrait être bon signe.

* * *

><p>L'annonce que Draco Malfoy avait failli être mangé par quelque horreur avait suffit à faire revenir Dumbledore du lieu inconnu où il était parti, à réveiller Lord Malfoy ainsi que le beau mari de Lady Greengrass et à faire venir Amelia Bones. La supposée présence de l'horreur avait éveillé du scepticisme, même chez Dumbledore, et la possibilité de faux souvenirs avait été évoquée. Harry avait dit (après un débat interne quant aux conséquences qu'il y avait à faire croire aux gens qu'un démon était en liberté) qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir exercé le même effort qui lui avait été nécessaire à effrayer le Détraqueur, que la sombre chose était juste partie, et c'était là ce qu'on aurait attendu d'un sortilège de faux souvenirs lancé par quelqu'un qui ignorait comment Harry y était parvenu. Les noms de Bellatrix Black, Severus Rogue et Quirinus Quirrell avaient été mentionnés comme ceux de sorciers assez puissants pour maîtriser tous ceux présents et lancer des sortilèges de faux souvenirs. Harry avait su que Lucius pensait aussi à Dumbledore. Des Aurors avaient témoigné, des discussions avaient tourné en rond, on avait jeté des regards accusateurs et proféré des remarques cinglantes à deux heures du matin. Il y avait eu des propositions, des votes et des conséquences.<p>

"Pensez-vous," dit doucement le directeur à Harry, après que tout fut fini et qu'ils furent seuls, "que la Poudlard que tu as fabriquée est meilleure que l'ancienne ?"

Harry s'assit, coudes sur les genoux, visage sur les paumes, au milieu de la salle de conférence que tous les autres avaient à présent quittée. Le professeur McGonagall, qui n'utilisait pas un Retourneur de Temps de façon aussi routinière qu'eux, était prestement partie se coucher.

"Oui," répondit Harry au bout d'une hésitation trop longue. "De mon point de vue, M. le directeur, Poudlard est enfin, enfin normale. C'est ce qui devrait se produire quand quatre enfants sont envoyés nuitamment dans la Forêt interdite. Il devrait y avoir du tapage, on devrait faire venir la police, et les responsables devraient être renvoyés.

"Argus Rusard a servi cette institution pendant plusieurs décennies."

"Et quand on lui a donné du Veritaserum," dit Harry d'un ton fatigué, "il a révélé avoir envoyé un garçon de onze ans dans la Forêt interdite dans l'espoir que quelque chose d'horrible lui arriverait, parce qu'il pensait que le père de l'enfant avait tué son chat. Il n'a pas semblé avoir été alarmé par la présence des trois autres enfants en compagnie de Draco. J'aurais bien requis une peine de prison, mais dans ce pays, votre concept de prison, c'est Azkaban. Je noterais aussi que Rusard était remarquablement déplaisant envers les enfant de Poudlard et je m'attends à ce que l'indice hédonique de l'école augmente suite à son départ, non que vous vous en souciez, je suppose."

Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux du directeur étaient impénétrables. "Argus Rusard est un Cracmol. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est cet emploi à Poudlard. Avait, plutôt."

"Le but d'une école n'est pas de fournir du travail à ses employés. Je sais que vous passez probablement plus de temps auprès d'Argus Rusard qu'auprès de n'importe quel élève, mais cela ne devrait pas proportionellement faire grandir l'importance à vos yeux du ressenti de Rusard. Les élèves aussi ont une vie intérieure."

"Tu t'en fiches complètement, Harry ?" la voix de Dumbledore était douce. "De ceux auxquels tu fais du mal."

"Je me soucie des innocents," dit Harry. "Comme M. Hagrid, au sujet duquel vous remarquerez que j'ai soutenu qu'il devait être considéré comme inconscient, pas comme malveillant. J'aurais été heureux de voir M. Hagrid continuer à travailler ici à condition qu'il n'emmène plus personne dans la Forêt interdite."

"J'avais pensé que, innocenté, Rubeus aurait pu enseigner le soin aux créatures magiques après le départ de Silvanus. Mais une grande partie de cet enseignement a lieu dans la Forêt interdite. Cela, suite à ton passage, n'aura donc pas lieu non plus.

Harry dit lentement : "Mais… vous nous avez dit que M. Hagrid avait un angle mort lorsqu'il s'agissait des menaces que les créatures magiques pouvaient poser aux sorciers. Que M. Hagrid a un déficit cognitif et qu'il n'a pas la capacité d'imaginer Draco ou Tracey en train de souffrir, et que c'est pour cela que M. Hagrid n'a pas trouvé problématique de les laisser seuls, dans la Forêt interdite, de nuit. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Si, c'est vrai."

"Alors M. Hagrid ne serait-il pas le pire professeur de soin aux créatures magiques possible ?"

Le vieux sorcier regarda Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était étouffée. "M. Malfoy lui-même n'avait rien à y redire. Le tour joué par Argus n'était pas si terrible, Harry Potter. Et Rubeus aurait pu s'adapter à son poste. Ça aurait été… tout ce que Rubeus aurait voulu, son plus cher désir…"

"Votre erreur," dit Harry en regardant ses genoux, et avec le sentiment d'être à au moins dix pour cent de son niveau de fatigue maximal historique, "est un biais cognitif que l'on appelerait dans le métier insensibilité à l'échelle. Incapacité à multiplier. Vous pensez au bonheur que ressentirait M. Hagrid en entendant la nouvelle. Songez aux dix prochaines années et aux mille élèves inscrits en cours de soin aux créatures magiques et au dix pour cent d'entre eux brûlés par des Serpencendres. Aucun élève ne souffrirait autant que M. Hagrid ne serait heureux, mais il y aurait cent élèves en souffrance et un seul professeur heureux."

"Peut-être," dit le vieux sorcier. "Et ton erreur, Harry, c'est de ne pas ressentir la douleur de ceux auxquels tu fais du mal, une fois tes multiplications terminées."

"Peut-être." Harry continua de regarder ses genoux. "Ou peut-être que c'est encore pire que ça. M. le directeur, si un centaure ne m'aime pas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" _Si un membre d'une race de créatures magiques connues pour leurs pouvoirs de divination vous donne un cours sur les gens qui sont ignorants des conséquences, vous présente ses excuses et essaie ensuite de vous poignarder avec une lance, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

"Un centaure ?" dit le directeur. "Quand as-tu… ah, le Retourneur de Temps. C'est toi, la raison qui m'empêchait de revenir avant l'événement sans provoquer de paradoxe."

"C'est moi ? Oui, je crois que c'est moi." Harry secoua la tête d'un air distant. "Pardon."

"À quelques rares exceptions près," dit Dumbledore, "les centaures n'aiment pas du tout les sorciers."

"Il était un peu plus précis que ça."

"Que t'as-t-il dit ?"

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Ah." Le directeur hésita. "Les centaures ont eu tort nombre de fois, et s'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui pourrait embrouiller les étoiles elles-mêmes, c'est toi."

Harry leva les yeux et vit que les yeux bleus derrière les lunettes en demi-lune étaient à nouveau doux.

"Ne t'en fais pas trop," dit Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour l'instant. Il reste encore un chapitre isolé, puis le long arc final qui rassemblera tout sans rien oublier.<em>


	102. Préoccupation

_C'est un chapitre bref. Si vous avez oublié ce se passe, je vous conseille de relire les chapitres 100 et 101 avant de commencer celui-ci._

* * *

><p><em>Le 2 juillet 1992.<em>

Le professeur Quirrell était très malade.

Il avait semblé aller mieux pendant un moment, après avoir bu le sang de licorne en mai, mais l'intense aura de pouvoir qui l'avait ensuite entouré n'avait même pas tenu un jour. Dès les Ides de mai, les mains du professeur Quirrell tremblaient de nouveau, quoi que de façon subtile. Il semblait que le régime médicinal du professeur de Défense avait été interrompu trop tôt.

Six jours plus tôt, le professeur de Défense s'était effondré en plein dîner.

Madame Pomfresh avait tenté d'interdire au professeur Quirrell de continuer ses enseignements et le professeur Quirrell lui avait crié dessus devant tout le monde. Le professeur de Défense avait crié qu'il était de toute façon mourant et qu'il utiliserait le temps qui lui restait comme il l'entendait.

Madame Pomfresh avait donc, les lèvres pincées, interdit au professeur de Défense de faire quoi que ce soit _hormis_ enseigner. Elle avait demandé un volontaire prêt à aider le professeur Quirrell à se rendre à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Plus de cent étudiants s'étaient levés, et seule la moitié avait porté du vert.

Le professeur de Défense ne s'asseyait plus à la grande table pendant les repas. Il ne lançait plus de sortilèges pendant ses leçons. Les élèves seniors avec le plus de points Quirrell l'avaient aidé à enseigner, ces septième année qui avaient déjà obtenu leur ASPIC de Défense en mai. Ils se relayaient pour le faire léviter de l'infirmerie à ses cours et lui apportaient de la nourriture pendant les repas. Le professeur Quirrell surveillait ses cours de magie de bataille depuis une chaise, assis.

Voir Hermione mourir avait été plus douloureux, mais au moins cela avait été plus rapide.

_C'est le véritable Ennemi._

Harry avait déjà pensé cela après la mort de Hermione. Être forcé à voir le professeur Quirrell mourir jour après jour, semaine après semaine, ne l'avait en rien conduit à changer d'avis.

_C'est le véritable ennemi auquel je dois faire face_, songea Harry pendant le cours de Défense de mercredi, lorsque professeur Quirrell pencha dangereusement d'un côté de sa chaise avant qu'un assistant de septième année ne le rattrappe. _Tout le reste n'est qu'ombres, distractions._

Harry avait ruminé la prophétie de Trelawney en se demandant si le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était peut être pas Lord Voldemort du tout. _Né de ceux qui l'ont trois fois défié_ semblait fortement faire référence aux frères Peverell et aux trois Reliques de la Mort - bien que Harry ne voyait pas tout à fait comment la Mort aurait pu le marquer comme son égal, puisque cela semblait impliquer une sorte d'action délibérée de la part de la Mort.

_Cela seul est le véritable ennemi,_ songea Harry. _Après ça viendront le professeur McGonagall, Maman et papa, et même Neville, à moins que les blessures du monde ne soient guéries avant. La Mort seule est mon dernier Ennemi ; et c'est ce qui m'a été dit sur la tombe de mes parents._

Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Madame Pomfresh faisait déjà pour le professeur Quirrell ce dont la magie était capable, et lorsqu'il était question de santé, la magie semblait strictement supérieure aux techniques Moldues.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Rien.

Rien du tout.

* * *

><p>Harry leva sa main et frappa à la porte au cas où la personne qui se trouvait là ne pouvait plus le détecter.<p>

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" dit une voix accablée depuis l'infirmerie.

"C'est moi."

Il y eut un long silence. "Entrez," dit la voix.

Harry se glissa à l'intérieur, ferma la porte derrière lui et lança le sortilège de Mutisme. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible du professeur Quirrell, juste au cas où sa propre magie mettrait le professeur Quirrell dans quelque inconfort.

Mais la sensation funeste s'estompait, jour après jour.

Le professeur Quirrell était allongé dans son lit d'infirmerie, seule sa tête maintenue par un oreiller. Un couvre-lit d'un matériau cotonneux, rouge à coutures noires, le recouvrait jusqu'au torse. Un livre flottait devant ses yeux, une page entourée d'une pâle lueur qui enrobait aussi un cube noir posé à côté du lit. Ce n'était donc pas la magie du professeur de Défense mais un appareil quelconque.

Le livre était "Penser la physique", de Epstein, le même livre que Harry avait prêté à Draco quelques mois auparavant. Harry avait cessé de se tracasser quant aux mauvais usages que l'on pourrait en faire plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

"C'est…", dit le professeur Quirrell, et il eut une toux étrange. "C'est un livre fascinant… si jamais je m'étais rendu compte…" Un rire, mêlé à une autre toux. "Pourquoi ais-je présumé que les arts Moldus… ne devaient être miens ? Qu'ils ne me seraient… d'aucun usage ? Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais pris la peine d'essayer… de vérifier expérimentalement… comme vous diriez ? Au cas où… ma présomption… aurait été fausse ? Je me sens comme l'idiot le plus profond… rétrospectivement…"

Harry avait beaucoup plus de mal à parler que le professeur Quirrell. Sans un mot, Harry mit la main dans sa bourse et posa un mouchoir sur le sol qu'il déplia pour révéler un petit caillou blanc, doux et rond.

"Qu'est-ce que cela ?" dit le professeur de Défense.

"C'est une… c'est une… une licorne métamorphosée."

Harry avait consulté les livres et avait appris que puisqu'il était trop jeune pour avoir des pensées sexuelles, il pourrait approcher une licorne sans peur. Les mêmes livres n'avaient rien dit de l'intelligence des licornes. Harry avait déjà remarqué que toutes les espèces magiques intelligentes étaient au moins partiellement humanoïdes, et on savait de nombre d'entre elles qu'elles pouvaient se reproduire avec des humains. Harry était déjà arrivé à la conclusion que la magie ne créait pas de nouvelles intelligences mais modifiait juste la forme d'humains génétiques. Les licornes étaient des équidés, pas même partiellement humanoïde, ne parlaient pas, n'utilisaient pas d'outils, et ils n'étaient presque certainement rien d'autre que des chevaux magiques. S'il était juste de manger une vache pour se nourrir pendant une journée, il se _devait_ d'être juste de boire le sang d'une licorne pour repousser la mort de quelques semaines. On ne pouvait faire deux poids, deux mesures.

Harry s'était donc rendu dans la Forêt Interdite muni de sa Cape. Il avait cherché le Bosquet des licornes jusqu'à la voir, une fière créature à la robe d'un blanc pur et à la crinière violette, avec trois taches bleues sur le flanc. Harry s'était approchée d'elle et les yeux de saphire l'avaient observé avec curiosité. Harry avait tapé sur le sol, 1,2, 3, avec ses pieds. La licornes n'avait donné aucune réponse similaire. Harry s'était approché, avait pris sa corne dans ses mains, et avait tapé la même séquence sur la corne de la licorne. Celle-ci n'avait fait que le regarder avec curiosité.

Et pourtant, donner à la licorne les carrés de sucre imbibés de potion de sommeil lui avait donné l'impression de commettre un meurtre.

_Cette magie donne à leur existence un poids qu'aucun simple animal ne pourrait posséder… tuer une chose innocente pour se sauver soi : voilà un grave péché._ Ces deux phrases, du professeur McGonagall, du centaure, s'étaient répétées dans l'esprit de Harry, encore et encore, lorsque la licorne blanche avait baillé, s'était allongée et avait fermé ses yeux pour ce qui serait la dernière fois. La métamorphose avait duré une heure et des larmes avaient perlé aux yeux de harry plusieurs fois pendant qu'il travaillait. La mort de la licorne n'avait peut-être pas déjà eu lieu, mais elle viendrait bien assez tôt, et l'idée de rejeter une responsabilité était étrangère à Harry. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'on pourrait le pardonner d'avoir tué la licorne, non pas pour se sauver, mais pour aider un ami.

Les yeux du professeur Quirrell s'étaient élevés. Sa voix fut moins douce, reprit une partie de son acerbité usuelle, lorsqu'il dit : "Je vous interdis de recommencer."

"Je me demandais si vous diriez cela," dit Harry. Il déglutit de nouveau. "Mais cette licorne est déjà, déjà perdue, alors autant que vous la preniez, professeur…"

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?"

Si le professeur de Défense n'était pas capable de comprendre cela, c'était la personne la plus lente à la détente que Harry avait jamais rencontrée. "Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je ne pouvais rien faire," dit Harry. "Et j'en ai eu assez de penser ça."

Le professeur Quirrell ferma les yeux. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. "Vous avez eu de la chance," dit le professeur de Défense d'une voix douce, "qu'une licorne métamorphosée… ne déclenche pas le système de protection de Poudlard contre les créatures étranges… je devrai… sortir de ces limites pour pouvoir en faire usage… mais des moyens existent. Je leur dirai que je souhaite observer le lac… je vous demanderai de faire perdurer la métamorphose avant de partir, afin qu'elle dure assez longtemps… et avec mes dernières forces, je dissiperai toute alarme placée sur le troupeau en cas de mort de l'un de ses membres… une alarme que vous n'avez pas encore déclenchée puisque la licorne n'est que métamorphosée, et non tuée… vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, M. Potter."

Harry hocha la tête. Il commença à parler. Une fois de plus, les mots semblèrent rester bloqués dans sa gorge.

_Tu as déjà calculé l'utilité espérée, si ça marche, si ça échoue. Tu as assigné des probabilités, tu as multiplié, puis tu as jeté le résultat et as suivi ton nouvel instinct, qui disait la même chose. Alors vas-y."_

"Conaissez-vous," dit Harry d'une voix chancelante, "un moyen quelconque de sauver votre vie ?"

Les yeux du professeur s'ouvrirent. "Pourquoi… me demandes-tu cela, garçon ?"

"Il y a… un sortilège dont j'ai entendu parler, un rituel…"

"Silence," dit le professeur de Défense.

Un instant plus tard, un serpent se trouvait dans le lit.

Même les yeux du serpent étaient mornes.

Il ne se dressa pas.

_"Reprendss…"_, siffla le serpent. Seule sa langue bougeait.

"Il y a… _il y a un rituel dont le directeur m'a parlé, par le moyen duquel il pensse que le Sseigneur des Ténèbres pourrait avoir continué de vivre. Il ss'appelle…"_ et Harry se tut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait le mot en Fourchelangue. _"Horcrux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il nécesssite une mort. Mais ssi vous êtes de toute façon mourant, vous pourriez esssayer d'adapter le rituel, même ssi le nouveau ssortilège est plus rissqué, afin qu'il puissse être jeté par autre sacrifice. Si vous réusssissiez, le monde entier serait transsformé ; je ne connais rien du ssortilège, mais le directeur m'a dit qu'il arrachait un fragment de l'âme, même ssi je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être vrai…"_

Le serpent siffla un rire, un étrange rire sec, presque hystérique. _"Tu me parles de ce ssort ? À moi ? Tu dois apprendre la prudence à l'avenir, garçon. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai entendu parler du ssortilège de Horcrux il y a longtemps. Il est abssurde."_

"Absurde ?" dit Harry à voix haute, surpris.

_"Serait inssenssé, même ssi âme exisstait. Arracher fragment d'âme ? C'est un menssonge. Disstraction pour cacher vrai ssecret. Sseul celui qui ne croit pas aux ssimples mensongess pousssera raisonnement, verra par-delà obsscurcisssement, comprendra comment lancer ssort. Meurtre requis n'est pas rituel ssacrificiel. Mort soudaine produit parfois fantôme, si magie jaillisssante ss'imprime sur objet proche. Ssortilège Horcrux envoie jaillissement de mort de victime à travers lanceur, créé propre fantôme au lieu de celui de victime, imprime fantôme dans objet sspécial. Sseconde victime ramassse objet Horcrux, objet imprime mémoire dans elle. Mais seulement mémoire au moment de construction de objet Horcrux. Vois-tu défaut ?"_

La sensation de brulûre était revenue dans la gorge de Harry. _"Pas de continuité de…"_ mais les serpents n'avaient pas de mot pour désigner la conscience, _"ssoi, on continue de pensser après avoir fait Horcrux, puis ssoi avec nouvelle mémoire meurt et n'est pas resstauré…"_

_"Oui, tu vois. Ausssi Interdit de Merlin empêche ssortilège puisssant de passser par tel objet, puissque pas vraiment en vie. Mages Noirs qui veulent revenir ssont plus faibles, faciles à éliminer. Aucun n'a tenu longtemps par tel moyen. Perssonnalité change, mélange avec celle de victime. Mort pas vraiment vaincue. Vrai ssoi mort, comme tu dis. Pas à mon goût actuel. Admet que je l'ai conssidéré, il y a longtemps."_

Un homme était à nouveau allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Le professeur de Défense inspira puis fit un pitoyable bruit de toux.

"Pourriez-vous me donner la recette complete du sortilège ?" dit Harry après avoir délibéré un instant. "Il pourrait y avoir un moyen de corriger les défauts avec assez de recherche. Un moyen de rester éthique et que cela fonctionne." Comme de faire le transfert dans un corps cloné avec un cerveau vide au lieu d'une victime innocente, ce qui augmenterait aussi la fidélité du transfert… même si demeuraient encore les autres problèmes.

Le professeur Quirrell émit un son court qui aurait pu être un rire. "Vous savez, garçon," murmura le professeur Quirrell, "j'avais pensé tout vous apprendre… les graines de tous les secrets que je connais… d'un esprit vivant à l'autre… afin que plus tard, en ouvrant les bons livres, vous compreniez… je vous aurai transmis mon savoir, mon héritier… nous aurions commencé dès que vous auriez auriez demandé… mais vous ne l'avez jamais fait."

Même le chagrin qui submergeait Harry s'écarta pour laisser place à l'immensité de l'opportunité loupée. "Étais-je censé… ? Je ne savais pas que j'étais censé… !"

Un autre ricanement toussoteux. "Ah oui… le né-Moldu ignorant… par héritage sinon par sang… c'est vous. Mais je me… suis ravisé… vous ne devriez pas suivre ma voie… elle s'est avérée… être mauvaise."

"Il n'est pas trop tard, professeur !" dit Harry. Une partie de lui s'écria qu'il se comportait en égoïste, puis une autre fit taire la première : il y aurait d'autres gens à aider.

"Si, il est trop tard… et vous ne me…persuaderez pas du contraire… je me suis… ravisé… comme j'ai dit… j'ai trop… de secrets qui devraient le rester… _regardez-moi._"

Harry regarda, presque malgré lui.

Il vit un visage encore sans ride à l'air vieux et endolori, sous une tête dont les cheveux tombaient rapidement, dont même les tempes s'effilochaient. Harry vit un visage qu'il avait toujours pensé être sec, maintenant révélé comme _émacié_, à mesure que le muscle et le gras disparaissaient du visage comme des bras au-dessous, telle la forme squelettique de Bellatrix Black qu'il avait vue à Azkaban…

Sans même réfléchir, Harry détourna violemment son visage.

"Vous voyez," murmura le professeur. "Je n'aime pas énoncé des clichés… M. Potter… mais la vérité est que… les Arts que l'ont dit sombres… ne sont en définitive… pas bons pour ceux qui les pratiquent."

Le professeur Quirrell inspira puis expira. L'infirmerie fut tranquille un moment. Ils ne regardaient que la pierre richement décorée des murs.

"Reste-t-il quoi que ce soit… que nous ne nous soyons dit ?" continua le professeur Quirrell. "Je ne meurs pas aujourd'hui… au fait… pas tout de suite… mais je ne sais pas combien de temps… je pourrai continuer de discuter."

"Il y a…" dit Harry, déglutissant à nouveau. "Il y a beaucoup de choses… beaucoup trop… mais… peut-être est-ce une mauvaise question mais je ne veux pas… que celle-ci demeure sans réponse… serpent ?"

Un serpent se trouvait sur le lit.

_"J'ai appris comment fonctionne le ssortilège de la Mort. Nécesssite une véritable haine pour être lancé, pas beaucoup, mais on doit vouloir la mort, c'est ce qu'on dit. Dans la prisson avec manges-vie, vous avez lancé ssortilège de la Mort contre garde - avez dit que vous ne le vouliez pas mort - était-ce menssonge ? Ici, maintenant, à cette disstance, vous pouvez dire vérité, même ssi vous avez peur de mauvaisse apparence. Cela ne devrait pas compter maintenant, professseur. Je ssouhaite ssavoir. Dois ssavoir. Ne vous abandonnerai pas, qu'importe réponsse."_

Un homme était étendu sur le lit.

"Écoutez-moi attentivement," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je vais vous donner une énigme… une devinette pour un sortilège dangereux… quand vous connaîtrez la réponse à ce puzzle… vous connaîtrez aussi… la réponse à votre question… est-ce que vous écoutez ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Il y a une limite… au sortilège de la Mort. Pour le lancer une fois… en combat… il faut haïr assez… pour vouloir la mort de l'autre. Pour lancer Avada… Kedavra deux fois… on doit haïr assez…pour tuer deux fois… pour leur trancher la gorge de ses propres mains… pour les voir mourir… et recommencer. Très peu… peuvent haïr assez… pour tuer quelqu'un… cinq fois… ils s'ennuieraient." Le professeur de Défense prit plusieurs inspirations avant de poursuivre. "Mais si tu observes l'Histoire… tu verras certains mages noirs… qui pouvaient lancer le sortilège de la Mort… encore et encore. Une sorcière du dix-neuvième siècle… elle se faisait appeler Dark Evangel… les Aurors l'appelaient A.K. McDowell. Elle pouvait lancer le sortilège de la Mort… une douzaine de fois… dans un seul combat. Demandez-vous… comme je me le suis demandé… quel secret… connaissait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus mortel que la haine… et ne connaît aucune limite ?"

_Un second niveau à Avada Kedavra, exactement comme avec le Patronus…_

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment," répondit Harry.

Le professeur de Défense eut un gloussement enroué. "Bien. Vous… apprenez. Alors vous voyez…" Une pause, pour se transformer. _"Je ne souhaitais pas voir le garde mourir, après tout. J'ai lancé le sortilège de la Mort, mais pas avec de la haine"_. De nouveau, un homme.

Harry déglutit. C'était à la fois mieux et pire que ce qu'il avait soupçonné ; et tout à fait caractéristique du professeur Quirrell. Une âme fracturée, certainement ; mais le professeur Quirrell n'avait jamais clamé être encore entier.

"Autre chose… à dire ?" continua l'homme alité.

"Êtes-vous absolument certain," dit Harry, "que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de quelque chose qui pourrait vous sauver, professeur ? Parmi toutes vos connaissances ? Trouver et réunir les trois Reliques de la Mort, un vieil artefact que Merlin aurait scellé derrière une énigme que personne n'a jamais pu résoudre ? Vous avez vu ce dont je suis capable. Mon talent pour les énigmes. Vous savez que je comprends parfois des choses que les autres sorciers ne peuvent appréhender. Je…" la voix de Harry se brisa, "je préfère fortement vous voir vivre que vous voir mort, professeur Quirrell."

Il y eut une longue pause.

"Une chose," dit le professeur Quirrell. "Une chose… pourrait m'aider… ou peut-être pas… mais l'obtenir… dépasse vos forces et les miennes…"

_Oh, c'est exactement le discours d'introduction d'une quête annexe_, dit le Critique Interne de Harry.

Tout le reste de son être demanda à cette partie de lui-même de se la fermer. La vie ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. D'anciens artefacts pouvaient être découverts, mais pas en un mois, pas quand on ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard et qu'on était encore en première année.

Le professeur Quirrell prit une profonde inspiration. Exhala. "Je suis navré… c'était… trop théâtral. Ne vous… faites pas d'idées… M. Potter. Vous avez demandé… n'importe quoi… aussi improbable… que ce soit. Il existe… un certain objet… appelé…"

Un serpent se trouvait sur le lit.

"_La Pierre Philossophale,_" siffla-t-il.

S'il y avait eu un moyen de fabriquer de l'immortalité à la chaîne pendant tout ce temps et que personne ne s'était fatigué à l'utiliser, Harry allait craquer et assassiner tout le monde.

_"J'ai lu à sson sujet,"_, siffla Harry. _"Conclut que c'était évidemment un mythe. Aucune bonne raisson que le même objet fournissse à la fois l'immortalité et une quantité infinie d'or. Pas à moins que quelqu'un ne ssoit jusste en train d'inventer des hisstoires réconfortantes. Ssans parler du fait que toute perssonne ssenssée aurait cherché le moyen d'en fabriquer d'autres ou de kidnapper sson créateur pour qu'il en fassse. J'ai penssé à vous en particulier, professseur."_

Un sifflement hilare, froid. _"Raissonnement ssage, mais pas asssez ssage. Comme avec ssortilège horcrux, abssurdité cache vrai ssecret. Véritable Pierre pas ce que légende dit. Véritable pouvoir pas ce qu'histoires racontent. Créateur ssuppossé de Pierre pas celui qui l'a faite. Celui qui la détient maintenant, pas né ssous nom utilisé aujourd'hui. Pourtant, Pierre vrai artefact capable de guérir. En as-tu entendu parler ?"_

_"Sseulement dans le livre."_

_"Celui qui détient Pierre possède très grande connaisssance. À ensseigné nombreux ssecrets à directeur d'école. Directeur d'école n'a rien dit de posssessseur de Pierre, rien de Pierre ? Pas d'indice ?"_

_"Rien qui me revienne facilement,"_ répondit sincèrement Harry.

_"Ah,_" siffla le serpent. _"Ah, bon."_

_"Pourrais demander à directeur…"_

_"Non ! Ne lui demande pas, garçon. Il ne prendrait pas bien la question."_

_"Mais ssi la Pierre ne fait que guérir…"_

_"Directeur ne croit pas ça, ne croirait pas ça. Trop on recherché la Pierre ou déssiré connaissance du détenteur. Ne demande pas. Ne dois pas demander. N'esssaie pas d'obtenir Pierre toi-même. J'interdis."_

Un homme se trouvait à nouveau dans le lit. "Je suis.. à la limite…", dit le professeur Quirrell. "Je dois récupérer… des forces… avant d'aller… dans la forêt… avec votre cadeau. Partez maintenant… mais maintenez métamorphose… avant de partir."

Harry tendit la main, toucha le caillou blanche sur le mouchoir et renouvela la métamorphose. "Elle devrait durer une heure et cinquante-trois minutes, maintenant," dit Harry.

"Vos études… avancent bien."

C'était bien plus longtemps que ce que Harry pouvait produire au début de l'année. Les sortilèges de seconde année lui semblaient simples à présent, ne lui demandaient pas d'effort ; ce qui n'était pas surperenant puisqu'il aurait douze ans dans moins de deux mois. Il aurait même pu lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes s'il s'était avéré bon que quelqu'un oublie tout ce qui concernait son bras gauche. Il grimpait l'échelle du pouvoir, lentement, depuis le barreau le plus bas.

La pensée lui vint accompagné d'une potentielle tristesse, l'idée d'une porte qui s'ouvrait tandis qu'une autre se refermait ; ce qu'il rejeta aussi.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'infirmerie se referma derrière Harry, et le Survivant avança rapidement, vers un but, tout en jetant sa Cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules. Bientôt, le professeur de Défense appelerait sûrement pour que l'on vienne l'aider ; et un trio d'élèves plus âgés le guideraient jusqu'à un endroit tranquille, peut-être la forêt, avec une excuse, comme regarder le lac par exemple. Quelque part, le professeur de Défense mangerait une licorne, inaperçu, après que la métamorphose de Harry se soit achevée.<p>

Puis le professeur Quirrell irait mieux, pendant un moment. Ses pouvoirs lui reviendraient, aussi fort que jamais, mais pour une durée bien plus courte.

Cela ne durerait pas.

Les poings de Harry se refermèrent, de la tension irradia des muscles de ses bras. Si le régime thérapeutique du professeur de Défense n'avait pas été interrompu par Harry et les Aurors qu'_il_ avait amené à Poudlard…

Il était idiot de s'en vouloir. Harry le savait, et pourtant, son cerveau le blâmait quand même. Comme si celui-ci cherchait avec attention quelque moyen de dire que c'était sa faute, au diable la crédibilité de l'explication.

Comme si être fautif était la seule façon qu'il avait de porter le deuil.

Un trio de Serpentards de septième année dépassèrent la forme invisible de Harry dans les couloirs, en direction de l'infirmerie, où attendait le professeur. Ils avaient l'air fort sérieux, fort soucieux. Était-ce ainsi que les autres portaient le deuil ?

Où est-ce qu'ils s'en _fichaient_, quelque part au fond d'eux-mêmes, comme le professeur Quirrell le pensait ?

_Il y a un second niveau au sortilège de la Mort._

Le cerveau de Harry avait instantanément résolu l'énigme à la seconde où il l'avait entendue ; comme si ce savoir avait toujours été en lui et avait attendu de pouvoir se révéler.

Harry avait un jour lu, quelque part, que l'opposé de la joie n'tait pas la tristesse mais l'ennui ; et l'auteur avait ensuite dit que pour trouver le bonheur, il ne fallait pas chercher ce qui nous rendait heureux mais ce qui nous enthousiasmait. Et, par le même raisonnement, la haine n'était pas le véritable opposé de l'amour. Si on se souciait assez d'une chose pour désirer la voir morte plutôt que vivante, c'était que l'on pensait à elle.

L'idée était apparue bien plus tôt, pendant le procès, lors d'une conversation avec Hermione ; quand elle avait dit que l'Angleterre magique était pleine de préjugés, avec amples justifications. Et Harry avait songé - mais pas dit - qu'au moins on l'avait laissée entrer à Poudlard pour pouvoir lui cracher dessus.

Contrairement à certaines personnes, dans certains pays, qui était _dites_ aussi humaines que le sautres ; que l'on _disait_ être des êtres sentients, plus importants qu'une simple licorne. Mais que l'on ne laissait pourtant pas vivre en Angleterre moldue. Sur ce point au moins, aucun Moldu n'avait le droit de toiser un sorcier. L'Angleterre magique était peut-être pleine de discriminations anti-nés-Moldus, mais au moins elle les laissait entrer pour pouvoir leur cracher dessus en personne.

_Qu'est-ce qui est plus mortel que la haine et ne connaît aucune limite ?_

"L'indifférence," murmura Harry, le secret d'un sortilège qu'il ne pourrait jamais lancer ; et il continua d'avancer vers la bibliothèque pour lire tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver, absolument tout, au sujet de la Pierre Philosophale.


End file.
